Once Upon A Time Part 2
by TayChelle90
Summary: What if Emma was really eight-years-old when she came to this world? What if she was destined for so much more than just being a savior, but to be a big sister? What if Snow White and Prince Charming have another daughter who is destined to save them as well? What if? Here's a different take on the show. Similar story line, yet different.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Currently I'm doing something similar with the t.v. show Gilmore Girls. But I am almost finished with that story, and right now I'm having a bit of writer's block. So, I've been having this idea in my head for quite awhile, so I figured I'd try it out. I hope you guys stay kind and give it a chance. I really appreciate your reviews and your honesty. So, please, tell me what you think, and if I should continue. Thanks!**

* * *

 _Once Upon A Time…_

 _In the Enchanted Forest…_

 _Prince Charming, having heard news that Snow White has been under a curse by the evil queen, raced through the forest in hopes of it not being true, to see his love. As he approaches where Snow White lays in the glass coffin, surrounded by her friends, the dwarves; his breath shuddered._

 _"Open it." He demands._

 _"It's no use. She's gone." One of the dwarves says, sadly._

 _Prince Charming slowly bends down, unable to take his eyes off Snow. "At least let me say goodbye." He begs._

 _The dwarves slowly remove the glass, uncovering a sleeping Snow. Prince Charming looks her over, unable to control his emotions as he bends down and lays a gentle kiss upon her lips. Suddenly, a whooshing sound is heard as the wind picks up around them, circling the land, bringing it back to life. Snow White's eyes open and she lets out a gasp. Prince Charming's smile widens as he looks at Snow in disbelief and, yet, relief. "You." She pants as she stares lovingly into Prince Charming's blue eyes. She reaches up, gently stroking his cheek. "You found me." She smiles._

 _"Did you ever doubt I would?" He asks, helping Snow sit up._

 _"Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me a pause."_

 _"Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you." He assures her._

 _"Do you promise?"_

* * *

 _They now stand before each other surrounded by their family and friends as they vow their love for one another._

 _"I do." Prince Charming grins as he and Snow White stare mesmerized by one another._

 _"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?" The clergy asks._

 _"I do." Snow answers certainly._

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

 _The entire kingdom cheers and applause for their king and queen, but they are soon interrupted by the rattling of the doors, causing them all to gasp as the doors fly open and they watch as the evil queen interrupts with a small sneer on her face as she stares unpleasantly at Snow White and Prince Charming. "Sorry I'm late." She begins walking towards toward them, using her magic to throw anyone across the room who tries to stand in her way._

 _"It's the Queen! Run!" One of the dwarves' shout._

 _Snow White grabs her husband's sword and points it towards the evil queen. "She's not a queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch."_

 _Prince Charming sets his hand on top of his wife's, slowly setting the sword down. "No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level." He says, calmly. "There's no need. You're wasting your time. You've already lost, and I will not let you ruin this wedding."_

 _"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything." The evil queen chuckles. "On the contrary, dear. I've come to give you a gift."_

 _"We want nothing from you." Snow glares._

 _"But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day, - " She grimaces. " – for tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows. Now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you forever, and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, - " She threatens evilly to Snow White. " – if it is the last thing I do."_

 _As calm as Prince Charming was trying to be for his kingdom, the threat towards his wife was enough to send him over the edge. "Hey!" He shouts angrily not only causing Snow White to jump slightly from his voice, but the evil queen turns back around somewhat surprised. Prince Charming throws the sword towards the evil queen, but she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke before it can hit her._

* * *

Present…

"Avia, your sister is here." A woman appears into a room that is filled with beds of all sizes and kids of all ages.

A thirteen-year-old, brown haired, green-eyed girl looks up from the book she is reading.

Avia steps outside where her 21-year-old sister is sitting at one of the benches waiting for her. Though, they looked quite different, they also looked quite the same. The oldest with blonde hair but shared the same eyes as her little sister. One quite tall, but the youngest quite small for her age due to complications from when she was born. Avia's smile widens for the first time that day as she runs to her sister. "Emma!"

"Hey, kid." Emma smiles as she holds her sister tight. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Avia shakes her head, pulling away, but keeping close. "You're here now." She looks down at the tight red dress and black heels Emma is wearing. "Work or date?" She asks, narrowing her eyes knowingly at her sister.

Emma smirks. "What do you think?"

Avia chuckles. "Work."

Emma strokes her sister's cheek lovingly before grabbing the bag that she brought with her. "I got you something." Emma takes out a cupcake from the bag and sets it in front of Avia. They do this every year. No matter where Avia is, Emma always brings her a cupcake and they either spend the day together or find some sort of way to be with one another on each other's birthday, no matter what tries to get into their way. But, as Avia stares sadly down at the cupcake, she couldn't help but feel like this time would be the last. Emma frowns noticing her sister's long face. "Avia?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Emma." Avia says as she continues staring down at the cupcake, but now with tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" Emma asks, her eyes widening slightly. "Lucy didn't tell me."

Avia finally looks up at her big sister as her tears finally fall. "It's two hours away."

"What?" Emma exasperates.

"Emma, what if I never see you again? What if this is the last time we will be together for my birthday?" Avia panics.

Emma quickly gets away from her own thoughts and focuses back on her sister. "Hey. Hey." She says, resting her hand soothingly onto Avia's back. "You can't think that way, okay? They can never take you away from me, okay?"

"Except they did. I went a whole year without seeing you, remember? What if it's like that again? I can't go through that again. I'm not strong enough."

Emma sighs. "That was my fault. I was an idiot. But I promise nothing like that will ever happen again."

"You know I hate promises." Avia glares.

Emma bends slightly, making sure her sister is looking into her own green eyes. "Have I ever lied to you?" Avia shakes her head. "And I never will. Now, what do you know about this place?"

Avia shrugs as she looks down sadly at her hands. "I don't know. After Lucy told me it's two hours away I sort of tuned her out after that." Emma nods, understanding. When Emma was in the system, there were many times that she and Avia would be separated. But, Emma never let it last longer than a few hours. She'd find out where her sister was placed, and she'd sneak out of the home she was in and find a way to Avia. Both were hurt in many different ways at each home, but both became one another's saviors. It didn't matter where the social workers would find them, they were together and that's all that mattered.

Then, Emma aged out of the system – leaving Avia. Emma set out to find a job immediately, but during that time she got herself into some trouble which caused her to be sent away for a year, making the process, once she got out, that much harder to take care of Avia. But three years later, Emma proved them all wrong and was now at a place in her life that surprised even herself considering…

She, ironically, became a bails-bondman – woman, she got a place of her own, and to anyone it would be a better placement than any of the homes she and Avia had ever lived in. But, sadly, because of her past, the process of getting Avia permanently was hard. She was still seen as untrustworthy and incapable of taking care of a thirteen-year-old. But every day she continued to fight. And she will continue to fight until Avia is safely with her.

Emma wraps her arms around Avia's small frame, pulling her close while Avia rests her head onto her arms as she looks at the cupcake in front of her. "I'm going to figure this out, Avia." Emma grabs a lighter and lights a flame onto the single candle that is place inside the cupcake. "Now, make a wish."

Avia closes her eyes and blows out the candle.

* * *

Avia is in the vehicle the following morning, staring out of the window. It had felt like they had been driving for hours, but it had only been an hour and a half. An hour and a half of silence, as least for one of them. Lucy had barely stopped talking since they left, Avia having no interest in any sort of conversation. Her mind only thinking about leaving Emma, yet again, but this time they were further from each other than they ever been. And, now, Avia was being placed in yet another home in yet another town and going to yet another school where she will once again be stared at and forever be titled as an orphan.

"Avia, did you hear me?" Lucy calls out, nudging Avia slightly to get her attention.

Avia breaks her eyes away from the trees passing by and looks at Lucy. "What?"

"We're almost there." Lucy repeats. "I figured I'd tell you about where you are going before we arrive."

Avia sighs, rolling her eyes. "Why does it matter? They're all the same."

Since becoming Avia's social worker a couple of years ago, Lucy had fell for the girl. And she was an ongoing advocate for the two sisters. She wanted them together just as much as they wanted to be, but Lucy could only do so much. Emma was grateful for Lucy, though, because when she couldn't watch out for Avia, Emma knew that Lucy would be there. "This one seems different, Avia."

"And why's that?" Avia asks, distrustfully.

"This woman lives on her own. And, from the many times I've spoken to her, she seems really nice, Avia. She's really excited to have you."

Avia looks confused. "How did she even find out about me?" She asks, finding this whole placement a bit odd, especially since it's two hours away.

"From my understanding she's been looking for more in her life and someone suggested to her that she should take in a child."

"And it's me she chose?" Avia asks in disbelief, pointing at herself.

"Yes." Lucy smirks. "Even after all the horrible things I said about you, she still wanted you." She teases making Avia rolls her eyes. "I think this will be good for you, Avia."

Avia exhales, turning back to the window. "I just want Emma."

Lucy looks sadly at the girl beside her. "I know you do, but – "

"It's never going to happen." Avia interrupts.

Lucy narrows her eyes. "That's not what I was going to say."

Avia shrugs. "You didn't have to." She says, quietly.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they pass a sign welcoming them to Storybrooke. The name's a bit curious, but it caused attention to Avia. So, she sat up in her seat and took interest in seeing where she was going to be living for the short time. Short time. Avia could be positive about this placement if she really let herself, but no other placement proved to ever be long-term, so she was going to treat this like any other so called home.

Lucy parks the car on the side of a building that looked to be a bookstore. Avia raises her eyebrows inquisitively at Lucy. "There's apartments above." Lucy tells her as she gets out of the car to greet the woman who walks out of the building holding a wide smile onto her face. Avia takes a moment to study the woman. She's petite, but obviously taller than her own small frame – everyone is. She has a brunette pixie cut hairstyle and seemed to really have herself put together. But to Avia, everyone comes with a disguise. "And this is our Avia." Lucy introduces as Avia gets out of the car with her bag and stands in front of Lucy while the woman smiles down at her.

"Hi, Avia. I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. You may call me Mary Margaret, though. I'm really excited that you're here." Mary Margaret says.

"Hi." Avia says, shyly.

"How about we get the rest of your things and head upstairs. I live above the bookstore." Mary Margaret starts to walk to the car, but Avia's once quiet voice startles Mary Margaret to stop.

"This is it." Avia shows Mary Margaret her bag. "I travel light."

Lucy exchanges a sad smile towards Mary Margaret. "Well, we're going to have to change that." Mary Margaret says, kindly. "Shall we?" She gestures towards the building as she walks inside.

Lucy, however, had to push a reluctant Avia to follow.

* * *

They walk inside the apartment and even though it's small, Avia was amazed at how nice it is. Mary Margaret has good taste. Most of the furniture is an off-white color, but it's rustic looking and nicer than what she had lived in before. "It's not much, but it's home." Mary Margaret tells them. "My room is right over here." She points to the room that is on the other side, near the kitchen. "The living room, obviously. And, Avia, your room is upstairs. It's small, but – "

"I'm sure it's fine." Avia interrupts.

Mary Margaret nods. "Well, let's go up." She begins walking upstairs while Lucy nudges Avia which Avia knew she was just telling her to be nice. They walk upstairs, following Mary Margaret and Avia was surprised at how nice the room is. She even has her own bathroom. "It's not much, but – "

"I have my own room." Avia says quietly in awe. She didn't mean for the adults to hear, but they did, looking sadly down at the girl.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, but I tried my best to decorate it with the essentials you may want or need." Avia looks at the desk that has notebooks and pens and pencils on top. A simple tall mirror in the corner of the room, and a beautiful purple and white bedspread on a full size bed. Avia had nothing like this before, and the only thought she had was wishing Emma was here to see it. "We can go shopping for whatever you like later, if you want."

"This is great." Lucy assures her. "Isn't it great, Avia?"

Avia takes a moment to look away from the bed and to the adults who are looking at her with hope in their eyes. "It's great." Avia assures Mary Margaret sincerely.

Mary Margaret smiles broadly. "I'm glad you like it."

"Mary Margaret, I have some paperwork out in the car that needs to be signed. Would you like to walk with me?" Lucy asks. Avia knew that Lucy just wanted a chance to explain how damaged she is to Mary Margaret – to prepare her for what she's getting into, even if Lucy would never admit to doing that.

"Sure."

"We'll be right back, Avia." Lucy says as Avia just nods. The adults walk back downstairs and Avia drops her bag onto the bed, sitting down next to it, taking in her new surroundings.

* * *

"I just want to make sure you understand what you are getting into." Lucy begins as soon as they step outside.

Mary Margaret furrows her brows quizzically. "Should I be worried?"

Lucy sighs, shaking her head. "Avia is just a special kid. She's stubborn, funny, sarcastic, and, sadly, has been through more than kids her age should have. She'll be distant with you and will only expect the worse."

"How should I handle this? What do I do?" Mary Margaret asks apprehensively.

Lucy shrugs. "Just be there. Right now, she is really missing her sister. Those two have only been this far apart one other time, and I truly believe it scarred Avia."

Mary Margaret looks surprised. "She has a sister?"

Lucy nods. "Emma. She's 21 and has been trying, since she got out of the system, to get custody of Avia. But due to some unfortunate events, it's been tough."

"Emma." Mary Margaret ponders. "Will she – "

"I know what you're about to ask." Lucy quickly interrupts. "Emma is harmless. She just wants to be with her sister just as much, but she'd never do anything that would disrupt the process of getting Avia."

"May I ask what happened? How did they end up in the system?" Mary Margaret asks. "Where are their parents?"

Lucy sighs. "It's a sad story, actually. Emma was eight and Avia was just a newborn when they were found in the middle of nowhere on the side of a freeway." Mary Margaret gasps quietly. "Emma was holding Avia tightly in her arms when they were brought into the hospital. It was almost impossible for them to convince her to let Avia go so that they could check her. Ever since, they've been inseparable. Emma has a great job now and a place to live and all either of them both want is to be together, but the system is tricky and is only proving to them that it can't be trusted." Lucy exhales, looking Mary Margaret deeply into her green eyes. "Mary Margaret, I really feel like this will be good for Avia. She needs a good home. She and her sister have been in some really crummy ones." Lucy could see that Mary Margaret was about to ask a question that she was expecting. "I wish it was my place to tell you about those homes, but I couldn't betray Avia like that, or Emma. Maybe she will eventually open up to you, maybe not. But all she really needs right now is a good home, and she really needs another person who won't give up on her."

"I won't." Mary Margaret says all too quickly.

Lucy just smiles softly at Mary Margaret's kindness. "Good. She's tough, but I believe you can get through to her if you really try. Now, don't be surprised if Emma shows up."

"So, she knows where Avia is at?" Even though Mary Margaret didn't want to split the sisters up, she also couldn't help but worry that one morning she'll wake up and Avia won't be there even if Emma's supposedly harmless.

Lucy shakes her head. "Not that I'm aware of. She hasn't asked, but those two…" Lucy laughs lightly. "They always find each other."

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest…_

 _Snow is standing outside her balcony, watching her little girl's blonde waves blow through the wind as she runs around down below. Charming walks out, smiling down at his little girl, but his smile fades when he sees the somber look on his wife's face._

 _"What's wrong?" He asks._

 _Snow rubs her protruding pregnant belly, glancing at her husband. "Nothing."_

 _"You're thinking about what the queen said again, aren't you?" He asks, knowingly. Snow sighs, looking back down at their beautiful daughter who they can hear laughing as she plays with the dwarves. "Snow, please. I can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go." Charming grabs his wife's hands, forcing her to look at him. "We're about to have a baby."_

 _Snow pulls away, walking back inside her bedroom. "I haven't had a restful night since Emma was born."_

 _"You haven't had a restful night since our wedding." Charming corrects her, disapprovingly. "And that's what she wants, to get in your head, but they're only words." He stresses as he follows Snow to the crib they have set up for the arrival of their second child. "She can't hurt us."_

 _Snow glares up at her husband. "She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable."_

 _Charming sighs. "What can I do to ease your mind?"_

 _"Let me talk… to him."_

 _"Him? You don't mean – "_

 _"I do." Snow interrupts._

 _"No." Charming quickly disagrees. "No, no. It's too dangerous."_

 _"He sees the future."_

 _"There's a reason he's locked up."_

 _"Can you promise me that our children will be safe?" Snow asks, desperately. "Can you guarantee it?" Charming sighs, knowing he can't. "Because he can."_

 _"Alright." Charming finally gives_ in, _though he didn't like it. "For our children."_

* * *

Present…

Lucy is kneeling in front of Avia while she sits on the bed looking down at Lucy with anticipation. She's been through this many, many times, but each time seemed to be harder. Ever since Lucy had entered hers and Emma's life, she had been a Godsend. She's the only social worker who hasn't tried to keep the sister's apart – trying her best to find the best placement for Avia that wouldn't take her away from her sister. Unfortunately, this time, she had no choice. It was the best placement she could find for Avia, even though it's two hours away. But no other homes close had ever proven good enough. And, quite frankly, Lucy was tired of picking Avia up from a hospital or police station. So, she had to do what's right for the girl.

"I won't be far." Lucy says.

Avia shakes her head. "You're two hours away." She scoffs.

"And I won't hesitate to drive here if you need me." Lucy assures her.

"What about Emma?" Avia asks, unsteadily.

"If she calls, I'll give her this number. I promise." Avia narrows her eyes at the woman. "I know you hate promises but try to trust me." Lucy exhales knowing she isn't going to get anything else out of the girl. So, she hugs Avia tightly before standing back up. "And, please, be nice. This could be good if you let it." Avia just stares at the woman. "Bye, Avia." Avia watches Lucy walk down the stairs.

"Bye." She whispers sadly.

Lucy walks downstairs where Mary Margaret is standing near the stairs. "She's all yours." Lucy smiles softly at the young woman.

"I can do this." Mary Margaret says sounding as if she was convincing herself more than Lucy.

Lucy squeezes her hand, reassuringly. "You can do this. Call if you need anything. Anything at all."

Mary Margaret nods gratefully. "I will. Thank you."

"No. Thank you." Lucy smiles as she walks out of the apartment.

Mary Margaret closes the door, leaning back as she lets out a long sigh as she looks up at the loft a thirteen-year-old girl now resides in.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest…_

 _"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let him know your name." A guard lays out the rules to Snow White and Prince Charming for their safety as they walk through the dark dungeon. "If he knows your name, he will have power over you. Rumplestiltskin." The guard calls out to the prisoner. "Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you."_

 _They stop far away from the cell, but close enough to hear. "No, you don't." A voice says through the cell bars. "They do – Snow White and Prince Charming." Rumplestiltskin mocks as he falls from the cell bars and onto the ground, looking at the two who have their faces covered by the robes they are wearing. But, ignoring the rules that were given to them, the two look up surprised by the disgusting, slightly green creature who looked similar to a crocodile's skin. Rumple laughs eerily. "You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes." Charming and Snow do as they are told and walk close to the cell both looking bewildered. "That's much better." He cackles._

 _"We've come to ask you about the – "_

 _"Yes, yes!" Rumple shouts, interrupting Charming. "I know why you're here. You want to know about the queen's threat."_

 _"Tell us what you know!" Snow demands._

 _"Ooh. Tense, aren't we? Fear not, for I can ease your mind, but it's gonna cost you something in return."_

 _"No." Charming refuses. "This is a waste of time."_

 _Snow ignores her husband and walks closer to the cell. "What do you want?"_

 _"Oh. The name of your unborn child?" Rumple sneers._

 _"Absolutely not." Charming scowls, stepping to the side of his wife, protectively._

 _"Deal." Snow quickly accepts. "What do you know?"_

 _Rumple smiles proudly. "The queen has created a powerful curse, and it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse, for your prison, all of our prisons will be time, for time will stop, and we will be trapped someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us, while we suffer for all eternity, while the queen celebrates, victorious at last! No more happy endings."_

 _"What can we do?" Snow asks urgently._

 _"We can't do anything."_

 _"Who can?"_

 _"Your first born – " Charming and Snow feel as if their hearts just dropped into their stomachs at the mention of their Emma. " – and that little thing growing inside your belly." Rumple reaches to touch Snow's stomach, but he's is stopped by Charming's knife hitting his hand. Rumple inhales deeply, pulling away._

 _"Next time I cut it off." Charming warns._

 _"Your first born is the savior, but the infant is the key to saving us all. Our only hope." Rumple says, glaring at Charming. "Get the children to safety." This time turning to Snow. "They will find_ you, _and the final battle will begin!" Rumple laughs while Snow stares at him feeling all the emotions. Why her children? Why her babies?_

 _"I've heard enough." Charming says, pulling a horrified Snow away from the imp. "We're leaving."_

 _Rumple continues to laugh as the two walk away. "Hey! You! We made a deal!" He shouts, angrily. "I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! Her name!"_

 _"Her?" Charming turns around, confused. "It's a boy."_

 _"Missy. Missy, you know I'm right. Tell me." Rumple says calmly as Snow stops. "What's her name?"_

 _Snow sighs, closing her eyes, unwillingly turning back to look at Rumple. "Avia. Her name is Avia." Snow finally walks away, Charming following closely behind._

 _"Avia." Rumplestiltskin smiles fondly. "Emma and Avia."_

* * *

Present…

Mary Margaret walks up the stairs to Avia's room and knocks lightly on the door frame peeking inside to find Avia still sitting on the bed next to her bag. The girl looked so small for her age. If Mary Margaret didn't already know she would have thought Avia was much younger than thirteen.

"Hey. You haven't started unpacking." She notices.

Avia looks down at her bag then back at Mary Margaret. "Um. Maybe later."

Mary Margaret simply nods, not wanting to push any further. "Well, it's close to dinner. I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat. Usually I'd cook, but I was thinking for your first night here we should go out, show you around. There's a diner down the street that's really good."

"Sure." Avia stands up, putting her jacket on.

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest…_

 _"I say we fight!" Charming slams his fist down onto the round table that seats his wife, knights, the dwarves, Geppetto, Red, and Granny._

 _"Fighting is a bad idea." Charming looks down at Jiminy Cricket who is standing beside him, but on the table. "Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."_

 _"And how many wars has a clear conscience won?" Charming asks. "We need to take the queen out before she can inflict her curse."_

 _"Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?" Doc asks_

 _"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the queen's plan. This is going to happen, unless we do something."_

 _"There's no point." Snow says, tiredly. "The future is written."_

 _"No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose."_

 _"Maybe it can."_

 _Charming turns to his wife who looks absolutely defeated. "No. No. Not if we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our children. Emma will be the savior."_

 _"And Avia is the key to something unknown." Snow says tearfully._

 _"Mommy? Daddy?" A little voice comes from the opening of the room. Snow and Charming quickly look up at the sound of their daughter's voice._

 _"Emma?" Snow exhales._

 _Emma runs to her parents – her governess chasing after. "I tried to stop her."_

 _Snow pulls Emma_ into _her arms. "It's okay. She can stay." Snow sits her daughter onto her lap, patting her hair soothingly as she places a gentle kiss to her temple. The governess nods before exiting the room. "Charming?" Snow looks fearfully up at her husband who looks down at his wife and child._

 _"I wanted to be with you." Emma's small voice says as she leans into Snow's embrace._

 _But before either Snow or Charming could say anything, another interruption occurs causing Charming to stand, ready to fight. "What the hell is this?" He asks as the guards pull in a large tree trunk into the room while the Blue Fairy flies ahead._

 _"Our only hope of saving your children." Blue answers Charming._

 _"A tree?" Grumpy questions bitterly. "Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing."_

 _"The tree is enchanted." Blue clarifies. "If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse." Snow looks at Blue with pure hope in her eyes while she holds Emma close while the others look around in disbelief. "Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"_

 _Geppetto nods, patting his son on the head who is sitting on the floor playing with his toys. "Me and my boy – we can do it." He assures them confidently._

 _"This will work." Blue says to Snow and Charming. "We all must have faith." Snow grabs Charming hand as they stare at each other with more hope than they ever had before. "There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits, and this tree can protect only two."_

 _And that's when all hope that they once had for that short milli-second soon dissipated at the realization that they will not be able to be together._

* * *

Present…

Mary Margaret and Avia walk into Granny's Diner. It's usually very busy during dinner hours, but Avia was grateful to see that not many people were there. She could take the stares coming at her while they were walking down the street but having them stare while she ate – no.

"And this is Granny's." Mary Margaret smiles.

"Is this the only place to eat around here?" Avia asks.

"Oh, no." Mary Margaret chuckles. "But it's the best place to eat." They sit down at one of the booths just as a woman who was very tall and could use a little more clothing walks over with their menus.

"Welcome, ladies. Who do we have here?" She asks, smiling down at Avia who gives her a soft smile back before glancing down at the table avoiding their stares.

"Ruby, this is Avia. She is who I will be fostering." Mary Margaret says cheerfully. Avia wondered how long her excitement was going to last. For some it only lasted until they were away from the public eye and then their true selves come out. "Avia, this is Ruby. This is her grandmother's diner."

"Hi." Avia says kindly.

"Hey, Avia. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Mary Margaret can't seem to get away from this place. The food is that good." Ruby teases.

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes. "Hm. I think maybe it's the company."

Ruby laughs softly. "What would you two like to start with?"

Mary Margaret eyes Avia carefully who is looking at the menu. "Um. How about two hot chocolates with – "

" - extra whipped cream and cinnamon." Ruby rolls her eyes. "I know."

Avia looks quizzically up at Mary Margaret. "Do you like hot chocolate, Avia? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. It's just – "

"It's all Mary Margaret drinks around here." Ruby finishes.

"Uh. No, I do." Avia nods. "Thanks."

"I'll be right back." Ruby walks away.

"How did you know I like hot chocolate with cinnamon?" Avia asks Mary Margaret. She's never heard of anyone else who likes hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream except for Emma.

Mary Margaret shrugs. "Well, I didn't. But I'm glad I assumed since you apparently do."

"I've only ever drink it with my sister." Avia says, sadly. Mary Margaret ached for the girl. Her sister is the only family she knows of and she couldn't be with her.

"Emma, right?" Mary Margaret asks seeing an opportunity to get to know Avia more. Avia nods. "I would love to know more about her."

"Why?" Avia furrows her brows in confusion. No one had ever cared to know about herself or her sister.

"Because she's important to you."

Avia wasn't sure why. But the look Mary Margaret was giving her at that moment was not something she had ever seen in anyone except from her sister. But if she learned anything from Emma, no matter how trustworthy these people may seem, they are far from it. Both girls had to learn that the hard way. So, her walls that were slowly crumbling down were quickly put back up. "Um. She's my sister. She's my best friend." Avia shrugs. "She's the only family that I know."

Mary Margaret nods, her heart breaking for the girl in front of her. But before she could ask another question, Ruby steps up, setting their hot chocolates down on the table. "So, ladies, have we decided?"

"Avia, are you allergic to anything?" Mary Margaret asks cautiously.

"Just deathly allergic to peanuts and strawberries." Avia tells them.

Mary Margaret is surprised by the new information. "I'm allergic to strawberries as well."

"Well, then I guess I'm safe then." Avia shrugs.

"I'll make a mental note." Ruby promises.

"So, what are you thinking, Miss. Avia? Any favorite foods?" Mary Margaret wonders.

Avia shrugs. "I'm not that picky." She looks up at Ruby. "What would you recommend?"

Ruby smiles. "Wow. I've never been asked that before."

Avia hands Ruby the menu. "Then I'll take whatever you want to bring."

"Alright then. Great. Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret grins towards the girl as she hands Ruby her menu as well. "You know what, same for me. Surprise us, Ruby."

"I'll be right back then." Ruby walks away leaving the two alone again.

"So, deathly allergic to peanuts?" Mary Margaret questions with worry glistening in her eyes. "Does that mean you have experience?"

Avia sighs. "Yeah. When I was five."

"What happened?"

"Um. One of the other foster kids knew I was allergic to peanuts and purposely snuck it into my sandwich." Mary Margaret gasps quietly. "Thank God Emma was placed in the same home. She was thirteen. I immediately started gasping for air. Our stupid foster parents, at the time, were too drunk to care. So, Emma grabbed one of the bikes and put me in the basket in the front and she brought me to the hospital." Avia explains.

"Oh, my – Avia."

"It's safe to say we were placed in another home the next day. If it wasn't for Emma, then I wouldn't be alive today."

"Okay." Mary Margaret exhales. "No peanuts or strawberries for you."

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Avia asks nearly causing Mary Margaret to choke on her hot chocolate.

"Um. No." Mary Margaret says looking rather embarrassed by the question though she wasn't sure why.

"Never married?"

"Nope."

"So, you're just a single woman, living alone, who decided to take in a kid?"

"Seems that way." Mary Margaret grins.

"That's a little insane." Avia says honestly. That's one thing she's never had any trouble with – honesty. Although Emma was one to keep it all inside, they both shared similar personalities when it came to sarcasm. But Avia was too honest for her own good which usually got her in trouble.

"I like a challenge."

Avia exhales heavily. "Well, you're getting it."

"I don't mind." Mary Margaret smirks.

Ruby walks back with their food. "Alright, here we go." She sets grilled cheeses down in front of them.

Mary Margaret raises an eyebrow up at her friend. "Grilled cheese?" She asks, amused.

"It's our best." Ruby smiles with a shrug.

"Grilled cheese is my favorite." Avia chuckles.

"See." Ruby nudges her best friend. "I did good. Enjoy." She winks at Avia before walking away.

Avia takes a bite of the grilled cheese. "Oh, my gosh. She was right. Try it!" She urges Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret rolls her eyes playfully before taking a bite of her own grilled cheese. Her eyes widen when she realizes how good it really is. "See. Told ya." Avia says before taking another bite of her own grilled cheese. "So, have you always lived here?"

Mary Margaret thinks for a moment. "Um. Yes, I don't remember living anywhere else."

"Have you traveled anywhere?"

Mary Margaret thinks again. "Come to think of it, no. I don't believe I've ever left Storybrooke."

Avia kinks her eyebrow. "Never? I'm in the system and I at least traveled."

"Well, I guess I never had or felt the need to."

"Interesting."

"So, Avia, how do you enjoy school?"

Avia shrugs. "It's there. I go. I don't really enjoy it. But I make good grades, I guess."

"That's good. We have a great junior high here. I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go shopping for some school clothes and supplies."

"Oh, uh, you don't have to do that." She hated when people felt the need to buy her stuff, especially since she wasn't sure how long she was even going to be staying there.

"I insist." Mary Margaret says giving her a look to not argue. "Every girl needs options. And, you, my dear, need options. It's only right. Consider it a late birthday gift."

Avia sighs. "I guess. Sure. Thanks."

"Great!" Mary Margaret smiles excitingly.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest…_

 _Snow was overlooking the balcony thinking about everything the Blue Fairy told them. She didn't want her family to be split apart. She didn't want to lose her husband. She turns towards the bedroom where Charming is sitting with Emma on his lap, reading a book silently._

 _"I don't want to do this." Snow says with panic in her voice as she walks into the room, grabbing Charming's attention._

 _Charming exhales, gently lifting Emma off his lap and onto the chair before meeting his wife. "It has to be you." He tells her tenderly._

 _"We're not leaving you." Snow refuses as tears begin to form in her eyes at the thought._

 _Charming quickly grabs his wife and moves them away from Emma. "It's the only way." He says as he leans his forehead against his wife's who was trying desperately not to break down, but she was failing miserably. "You'll go in there with Emma, and you'll be safe from the curse. I got faith. You will save me, as I did you." Snow caresses her husband's face before kissing him longingly on the lips until she suddenly pulls away. Charming could see pain stricken on Snow's face. "What is it?"_

 _"Mommy?" Emma looks up sensing something was wrong._

 _Snow gasps, grabbing her stomach. "The baby. She's coming."_

 _Outside, on the balcony of the castle, Grumpy and Sleepy are keeping watch when Grumpy sees a purple cloud in the distance, making its way towards them. "Look!" Birds begin to cry as they fly away from it while thunder bellows loudly from above. "The curse!" Grumpy shouts. "It's here!" He rings the bell._

* * *

The present…

Back in Boston, Emma follows Lucy into her office. "Why wasn't I notified?" Emma asks angrily.

"Avia told you she was leaving when you came to see her." Lucy reminds Emma.

Emma narrows her eye at the social worker. "You know that's not what I am talking about. I should have known before she even knew. I could have prepared her."

"I promise she is in good hands. This place seems different."

Emma shakes her head, peeved. "We were told that through every foster home we stepped in and they weren't. She must be terrified."

"Emma, I promise. This woman really seems different."

"Woman?" Emma scowls. "Just a woman?"

"Yes." Lucy nods. "It's just her and Avia."

"Where are they?" Emma demands to know.

Lucy sighs, knowing Emma was never going to leave until she got an answer. "She's in – "

"Lucy?" Another social worker grabs Lucy's attention from outside.

Emma rolls her eyes in annoyance. "One sec, Em." Lucy walks out leaving Emma alone.

Emma could hear the two talking outside, so instead of waiting she decided to take matters into her own hands. She quickly walks behind the desk and is grateful to find Avia's folder sitting right on the desk. She opens it and quickly looks through,finally finding what she is looking for.

* * *

Avia wished she could say that sleep came easy for her that night, but it didn't. Her mind was racing. She missed Emma. All she wanted was to call Emma. She wanted to tell her where she is and that Mary Margaret seemed nice, but that she should be proud because she isn't letting her guard completely down, even if she wanted to. But Avia, too, remembers that they have been burned by too many people that deemed themselves trustworthy. She wasn't going to let it happen again, no matter how nice the person seems to be.

"What do you think about this?" Mary Margaret asks Avia while she holds up a sundress.

The morning came fast even with little sleep, but Avia woke up and was surprised at the breakfast spread Mary Margaret had prepared for her. No one had ever made her breakfast like that before. Avia wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to it. But as soon as they were finished eating, they were off to a clothing store.

Now, Avia was standing with multiple clothing in her hands while she stood behind Mary Margaret watching as she rummaged through the racks. Shopping was never enjoyable to Avia even if she didn't do it often. Emma would try to take her shopping, but being as they both didn't enjoy it, they would end up in a coffee shop, shopping online instead.

Avia scrunches her face up. "Uh."

"Avia, it matches your eyes." Mary Margaret says in awe as she holds the dress up to Avia's small frame.

"I don't do dresses. I'm more of a jeans, leggings, combat boots kind of girl." She says, looking down at what she was currently wearing.

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "Fine. But I'm still getting a couple just in case."

"Be my guest." Avia shrugs, not willing to argue.

"Alright. Let's go try this on." Mary Margaret ushers Avia to the dressing room.

"You mean you want me to try on all of this?" Avia raises her brows in dismay.

"Well, we have to make sure they fit. Now, go on." Avia groans, but she makes her way into the dressing room. "I'll be right here if you need any help."

"Great. Thanks." Avia says, sarcastically.

"So?" Mary Margaret asks after a few moments.

"Um." Avia opens the door revealing the new jeans. Mary Margaret frowns, studying the jeans on the very petite girl. She twirls Avia around to get a better look. "I may vomit all that amazing food I ate this morning if you continue to twirl me."

Mary Margaret stops her. "Sorry." She apologizes, amused. "Well, Miss. Avia, I believe we may need a smaller size."

"Does it go smaller than a 2?" Avia asks, unsure.

Mary Margaret chuckles. "Yes. They'll be long, but I can hem them. Just as long as they fit you around the waist."

"Cool, I guess." Avia walks back into the dressing room.

"And, I was actually thinking maybe I should buy you those protein shakes." Mary Margaret suggests.

"What?" Avia groans. "No. Please. Those are for little kids. I had to drink those when I was little, and they are disgusting."

"Avia, you're thirteen and you're the size of a ten year-old. That's not healthy, sweetheart."

"You sound like my sister." Mary Margaret could hear the disgruntle from inside the dressing room and couldn't help but laugh lightly to herself. This girl was growing on her and it's only the second day.

* * *

"Thanks again, by the way." Avia says they sit in the vehicle on their way back to the apartment.

Mary Margaret smiles. "Avia, you don't need to keep thanking me. I'm happy to do it." They pull up to the apartment, and Mary Margaret furrows her brows when she sees a blonde woman walk out of her apartment building. "Hm. I wonder who that is."

Avia looks up and her eyes widen when she sees who it is. As soon as the car stops Avia jumps out of the car. "Emma!" She yells. Emma turns and smiles when she sees her sister. Avia runs right into Emma's awaiting arms.

"Hey, kid." Emma says, hugging her sister close, relieved to have her back in her arms.

"You found me." Avia whispers into Emma's shoulder.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

Avia pulls away, happiness glistening from her eyes as she looks at her big sister. "Maybe a little." She laughs.

Emma stands back up, keeping her arms around her sister, though, as Mary Margaret walks up carrying the shopping bags. "So, you're Emma." Mary Margaret says in awe. Something about Emma seemed familiar.

Emma nods. "I am. And, you are – "

"Mary Margaret." Mary Margaret raises her hand up for Emma to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Emma grabs Mary Margaret's hand, but they quickly pull apart as if something had shocked them.

"Oh, sorry."

Emma waves. "Don't worry about it."

"Emma, Mary Margaret took me shopping." Avia tells her.

"Really?" Emma raises her brows, surprised. "You hate shopping."

Mary Margaret grins. "Oh, she told me. Numerous times."

"She bought me dresses." Avia grimaces.

Emma laughs caressing her sister's cheek lovingly. Mary Margaret couldn't help but watch the interaction between the two. She could see the love between them. It was undeniable. "Oh, I'm sorry." Emma frowns sarcastically.

"Right? Can I show my sister the clothes?" Avia asks Mary Margaret.

"Of course. Let's head up to the apartment." Mary Margaret tells them as she leads the way up.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest…_

 _Snow White's screams could be heard from all the lands as she lay in bed ready to give birth to her second child._

 _"No! I can't…" She cries out. "…have this baby now."_

 _"Doc, please help me." Charming pleads as he holds his wife. "It's gonna be okay." Charming assures his wife. "The wardrobes almost finished. Just hold on."_

 _"Emma. Where's Emma?" Snow panics._

 _Charming looks around the room before finally spotting his daughter standing in the corner, holding her blanket close to her chest as she watches with tearful eyes. "Emma." Charming calls out. "Come over here, sweetheart." Snow screams out scaring Emma even more. Emma quickly shakes her head. "She's scared." Charming whispers to Snow._

 _"Emma, baby, come see Mommy." Snow calls out to her daughter. "Please, baby. I'm okay." Emma slowly walks up, climbing in front of her father. Snow caresses her daughter's cheek before she lets out another scream._

 _"Mommy!" Emma shouts._

 _Geppetto runs in. "It's ready."_

 _"It's too late." Doc says, stopping Charming from picking up Snow. "We can't move her. Push, Snow."_

* * *

 _Moments later light cries are heard from inside the room. Avia is bundled up in an almost identical blanket as Emma's except hers is green instead of purple with her own name below. She's wrapped into Snow's arms as they all, including Emma, look down at her, mesmerized, the curse shortly forgotten._

 _"The wardrobe." Snow remembers. "It only takes two."_

 _Suddenly sounds of men screaming and swords clashing are heard. Snow quickly grabs Emma under her other arm, holding her close. "Then our plan has failed." Charming says. "At least we're together."_

 _"No. You have to take them. Take the baby and Emma to the wardrobe."_

 _"Are you out of your mind?" Charming scowls at his wife._

 _"No. It's the only way. You must send them."_

 _"No, no, no, no. You don't know what you're saying."_

 _"No, I do. We have to believe that they'll come back for us." Charming was unable to hold his tears in as he looks down at his girls. "We have to give them their best chance."_

 _"Mommy?" Emma questions. She may just be eight-years-old, but she could sense when something was wrong with her parents. "Daddy?"_

 _Snow and Charming look up at their oldest who is looking back at them with frightened eyes. "Emma, - " Snow gently pushes the stray hairs our of her daughter's beautiful face. "Daddy and I need you to take care of your little sister. Okay, baby?"_

 _"Mommy, no." Emma cries. "You have to take care of her."_

 _"And I wish that I could, my darling, but right now we need you more than ever, okay? Your sister needs you." Snow stresses._

 _"No. You have to come, too. Please, Mommy!" Emma begs._

 _Snow pulls her daughter into a tight embrace. "I love you so much, Emma. Be my brave girl, okay?" It was killing Snow to have to say goodbye to her daughters. She kisses Emma longingly on her cheek, trying her best to hide her tears. She then turns to Avia. "Goodbye, Avia." She kisses Avia gently on the forehead before reluctantly handing her over to Charming._

 _Emma jumps into Snow's arms, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck. "No. Mommy!"_

 _Snow couldn't say anything, though. She didn't want to stop her daughter. She wanted to be with her just as much as Emma needed her to be, maybe even more. Charming swiftly grabs Emma into his arms. "Hold on, Emma."_

 _Emma wraps her arms and legs tightly around her father while he carries Avia close in one arm and grabbing his sword in the other. "No! Mommy! Mommy!" Emma screams, reaching for Snow as Charming walks out of the room._

 _Snow was unable to contain herself any longer as she loudly sobs in the pain of losing her family._

 _Charming steps out into the great hall with Emma still wrapped around him and Avia in one arm as he comes face to face with the evil queen's army. "Hold tight, baby." He whispers to Emma before charging at the two men. It was if he was dancing as he swiftly moved in between twisting and turning as his sword clashed with theirs. But he's taken off guard when one of the men's swords connects with his chest, nearly hitting Emma and Avia._

 _"Daddy!" Emma screeches._

 _And with one swift move, Charming connects his sword into the man, stumbling slightly as he makes his way into the other room. "Are you okay, Emma?" Emma doesn't say anything, though. But Charming can feel her little head move up and down against his neck. He makes his way into the nursery where the wardrobe is and quickly sets Emma inside before placing Avia into her tiny arms._

 _"Daddy, don't leave. Please." Emma cries._

 _Charming kisses Emma_ on _her cheek and then Avia's. "Find us." He exhales before quickly closing the wardrobe before anyone has time to step in and stop him._

 _Two more of the evil queen's men walk in, but as much as Charming tried to fight them, he was too weak. One of their swords find their way into his side, immediately causing Charming to fall to the floor. He watches as one of the men pry open the wardrobe. When it opens a small smile escapes before it all goes black._

* * *

Present…

Emma walks downstairs from the loft to find Mary Margaret in the kitchen making coffee.

"Coffee?" Mary Margaret offers with a smile.

Emma nods, gratefully. "Thanks. I've been up since early this morning." She grabs the coffee mug from Mary Margaret as they both sit down at the counter. "Hey, thanks for buying her all those clothes and supplies for school. You really didn't have to do that. I would have – "

Mary Margaret puts her hand up to stop Emma. "Don't worry about it. I was happy to."

"As many schools as she's been in you would think she'd have enough supplies to last until she graduates, but unfortunately the system only lets you take so much when you move from home to home." Emma explains.

Mary Margaret frowns. "That's terrible."

Emma nods, agreeing. "Now, if you can get her in a dress, please take pictures." She grins.

Mary Margaret chuckles. "Well, you never know when she might need them."

"She's grateful, regardless. We both are."

"Well, speaking of school." Mary Margaret glances upstairs.

Emma follows her gaze. "Oh, if you're worried about Avia hearing anything, don't worry about that. I found her snooping in on one of my conversations one time and I promise you that's the last time she'll ever snoop around again. At least in my conversations. She's putting away those clothes anyway."

"I was just wondering how she is in school. I was going to ask her, but I didn't want to seem like I was prying."

Emma nods, understanding. And just like Avia, Emma for some reason felt comfortable around this woman. She seemed oddly familiar, but Emma didn't want to allow this woman to break down her walls so easily. She'd only give her what was needed. "She's a smart kid." Emma answers. "She's crazy about missing any assignments which I constantly tease her about." Mary Margaret chuckles. "But, she's good." Emma assures her. "A bit bored, but she's good."

"And her social setting? How is she with other kids?"

"She doesn't trust them. But, then again, Avia doesn't trust anyone."

"Except for you." Mary Margaret points out.

Emma nods. "Yeah. I'm an exception. I've been in her life ever since she was born."

"Yes." Mary Margaret sighs. "Lucy told me what happened. I can't even imagine how you were feeling. How you're still feeling."

"Um. Honestly, I don't even remember much anymore. It's as if my memory has been erased." Emma tells her.

"So, you don't even remember your family?"

"If you mean the people who dropped my sister and I off in the middle of woods near a freeway, then no. And, maybe that's a good thing. For my sake and theirs. My main focus is Avia and keeping her straight and doing what's right for her. Look, Mary Margaret, you seem like a well-put together woman. Maybe you'll be even good for Avia. But, word of advice, don't expect too much."

"Because she wants to be with you." Mary Margaret assumes.

"Avia just wants a home. I am trying my best to provide her that, but the system is still out to get me. If she could find a home here, I would love that for her."

"Would you, though? You wouldn't be with her."

Emma smiles softly. "I'll always be with her. We're sisters. That's not something you can easily take away. But, like I said, you seem nice; and I hope that you are."

"I am." Mary Margaret says without a doubt.

Emma stands up. "Prove it."

She grabs her jacket just as Avia runs downstairs. "You're leaving?" She glares at her big sister.

"I was just coming up to tell you."

"But you're leaving me. Again."

Mary Margaret wasn't sure how many times her heart could break as she continued to watch the girl in front of her continue to be disappointed. She just wants her sister. "I'm not leaving you, Avia." Emma assures her sister, rubbing her arms soothingly. "Now, get that angry look off your face. I got a room at the bed and breakfast down the road. I was going to go get settled."

"The bed and breakfast is nice." Mary Margaret says. "It's owned by Granny." She says more towards Avia who simply nods before looking back at Emma.

"I'm not going anywhere." Emma smiles before planting a kiss on top of Avia's head.

Avia grabs Emma's hand, forcing her to look back at her. "Promise?"

Emma taps Avia's chin. "I promise."

Avia watches in defeat as Emma walks out of the apartment. Mary Margaret steps up behind Avia, resting her hands on top of Avia's shoulders feeling her slightly tense from her touch. "She'll come back. Until then, how would you like to help me with dinner?"

Avia furrows her brows up at Mary Margaret. "I'm not very good at cooking. I can burn water."

Mary Margaret laughs. "I'll teach you. Come on." She maneuvers Avia to the kitchen.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest…_

 _Snow comes stumbling into the nursery and is shocked to find her husband unconscious on the floor, bleeding. "No." She exasperates. "No!" She cries out with each step she takes closer to Charming before falling next to him, cradling his head, desperate for him to wake up. "No. Please come back to me." She whispers. She kisses him in hopes of waking him up, but it's no use._

 _"Oh, don't worry, dear."_ The _evil queen walks in with a satisfactory smile plastered on her face. "In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."_

 _"Why did you do this?"_

 _"Because this is my happy ending." She glares evilly. The guards walk in. "The children?"_

 _"Gone." One of the men answers. "They were in the wardrobe, and then they were gone. Nowhere to be found."_

 _"Where are they?" She asks, glaring down at Snow White._

 _Snow simply smiles. "They got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."_

 _"We'll see about that." The evil queen laughs evilly just as the purple cloud breaks through the nursery._

 _"Where are we going?" Snow asks._

 _"Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible." The purple cloud breaks the glass and begins to engulf the room. "A place where the only happy ending will be mine."_

* * *

Present…

Mary Margaret walks up to Avia's bedroom and peeks inside. She couldn't help but smile when she finds Avia sitting on the floor, her bag sitting beside her. She watches Avia take a deep breath as if she is talking herself into doing something she's always been unsure of. And then, a wide smile forms on Mary Margaret as she watches Avia pull open a drawer and begins to unpack her bag.

* * *

The following morning, Avia walks downstairs in one of the outfits Mary Margaret bought for her. As she makes her way to sit on a stool, Mary Margaret takes sight of her and smiles at how beautiful she looks. Though, she's beautiful with or without the new clothing.

"Are you ready for your last first day of junior high?" Mary Margaret asks excitingly as she pours Avia a glass of orange juice.

"I already had one of those, Mary Margaret." Avia tells her.

"Yes, but not at this school."

"And maybe at another also. But, to answer your question, I'm neutral." Avia shrugs as she digs into the pancakes that are placed in front of her. "This looks great. Thanks."

Mary Margaret leans on the counter. "I found something I think you may like." Avia watches Mary Margaret slide over a large leather bound book titled Once Upon A Time. "I found it this morning when I was cleaning out my closet."

Avia kinks her eyebrow. "Um. A fairytale book? Don't you think I'm a little old for those?"

"Well, from what I can tell it doesn't seem like your everyday ordinary fairytales. Something feels different about this book."

"Where did you even get it?" Avia begins to flip through it.

"I'm not sure. It just showed up. Almost like it was – "

"Magic?" Avia chuckles.

"Yeah." Mary Margaret says in all seriousness.

"Uh. Okay. You're officially freaking me out. Why would you think I would be interested in this anyway?"

Mary Margaret shrugs. "Well, Avia, no offense – "

"Okay, usually when someone says, 'no offense' it usually means it's offensive." Avia interrupts.

Mary Margaret continues anyway, ignoring Avia's sarcasm. "You just seem very jaded – closed off from this world. And I completely understand why you and your sister may be. You also have every right to be. I'm not sure how long you'll be with me, but if I can give you any glimpse of any kind of hope that this world is good. That you are enough. That you matter. Then I have done my job."

Avia was taken aback by Mary Margaret's bluntness. She didn't believe she even had it in her. "And this book?"

"This book, Avia, is filled with hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

As tears threaten to fall from her green eyes as she looks at Mary Margaret's, she quickly looks away and back down at the leather bound book, tracing her fingers across it. No one had ever spoken to her like that before except for Emma. But Emma felt the same way she did about this world. A stranger, let alone a foster parent, has never told her that she's enough. That she matters. That she can have her happy ending. But could Avia really believe that?

* * *

Mary Margaret and Avia, who has the fairytale book tucked under arm, cross the street where Emma is waiting for them in front of the junior high school.

"Emma." Avia hugs her sister.

Emma laughs. "When are you going to stopped being so relieved when you see me."

"Whenever I get used to seeing you every day."

"What you got there?" Emma points to the book.

Avia looks down, shaking her head, amused. "Something Mary Margaret gave me to make it easier for me to get beat up on."

Mary Margaret shakes her head, rolling her eyes. "Not funny."

"It's a book." Avia chuckles. "Help me put it in my bag."

She hands the book to Emma who puts it in her backpack. "Once Upon A time. Interesting." Emma says.

"Avia, my class gets out an hour after yours. So, Emma is going to pick you up, okay?" Mary Margaret tells her.

"Awesome!" Avia and Emma high-five.

"Seriously, though, thanks for letting me do this." Emma says sincerely to Mary Margaret.

"Your sisters. Who am I to take that away?" Mary Margaret smiles. "See you later, sweetheart." Mary Margaret caresses Avia's cheek gently. "Have a great day."

"Thanks." Avia waves as Mary Margaret walks away. "Walk me inside?"

"Don't I always?" Emma rolls her eyes, playfully, throwing her arm around her sister as they head to the entrance.

Little did they know, Regina, the evil queen, a.k.a. the mayor of Storybrooke is watching them from across the street. A man known as Mr. Gold in this land, but in the enchanted forest he is known as Rumplestiltskin, steps up onto the side of Regina. "Sisters." He grins. "How lovely."

Regina glares at him, and catches the clock tower above, after thirteen years, finally move forward.


	2. It's More Complicated Than You Think

**Thank you to all who have enjoyed my first chapter. I hope I continue to keep you intrigued! You guys are awesome! :)**

* * *

Avia's first day at Storybrooke Junior High was just another typical first day as she had at any other school she's been to. Same stares, different kids. Avia went half the day not speaking to anyone except for the teachers and that was only because she was forced to introduce herself – something she dreaded each time. There was nothing to introduce, though. 'My name is Avia Swan, and I'm from Boston.' It was as if she was reading a script. There was no use explaining herself to anyone because she never stayed long enough to know anyone, and she wasn't exactly expecting this time to be different.

Thankfully, lunch came around and Avia was able to seclude herself from the other kids and find a place alone at an empty bench, under a tree. She figured she'd take the opportunity to look through the fairytale book Mary Margaret gave her that morning. Maybe she'd be able to find that hope Mary Margaret was talking about. Doubtful.

Unfortunately, her quiet time was soon interrupted when a boy sits down in front of her. Avia narrows her eyes up at the boy.

"Hey." He says with a smile.

Avia kinks her eyebrow. "Uh. Hi." She says, slowly.

"You're Avia, right?" Avia just stares at him. "My name is Nick. You're in most of my classes."

"Okay." Avia says, not caring.

"What are you reading?" Nick bends over to get a better look at the book. "Fairytales. Interesting."

"What? You think I'm too old?" Avia questions trying her best to sound offended even though she told Mary Margaret she was too old for them.

Nick shrugs. "No. Just interesting. You don't seem the type that would read fairytales."

"You don't even know me." Avia glares.

"I'd like to."

"Why?"

Nick shrugs. "Everyone needs a friend."

"Who says I do?"

"Well, you're new. You're sitting alone."

"Maybe I like being alone."

"Or maybe you like being difficult." Nick smirks.

Avia shrugs, looking back down at the book. "Maybe."

The bell rings signaling it was time to get back to class. "See you in class, Avia Swan from Boston."

Avia watches Nick, intrigued. No one had ever really cared to talk to her before at her other schools unless they were forced to because of a class assignment, except for him. Avia just shakes her head and shrugs it off at being a one time thing. She couldn't let herself get to know the people here, or vice versa. It would be too hard for when she had to leave again. So, forgetting about Nick, Avia looks back down at the book and shakes her head at the story of Snow White. She felt ridiculous that she was actually considering reading this. She closes the book and dumps it back into her bag before heading to her next class.

* * *

Emma opens the door to her room to find Regina standing behind it, holding a basket full of apples. "Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?" Emma looks bewildered. "It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl and to this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." She grabs an apple from the basket and hands it over to Emma.

"Um. Thanks." But Emma was still confused on who this woman even was. "And you are?"

"Well, I'm simply the Mayor of this fine town, of course. Regina Mills. We don't usually get newcomers here in Storybrooke. So, as Mayor, I wanted to welcome you." Regina says with a smile.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy these on your drive home."

"Actually, I'm gonna stay a while." Emma says, grabbing the basket of apples. "I have a sister here. She's staying with Mary Margaret Blanchard. Are you familiar?"

Regina tries to hold back at grimace at the thought of Mary Margaret Blanchard. "Why, yes. I heard she was fostering a child."

"If you don't mind me asking, if she's your sister, why aren't you caring for her?" Regina asks.

"Long story. Short version is that the foster system is tricky. But I like to stay close just in case she needs me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Emma kinks her eyebrows curious to what this woman could possibly know about what's a good or bad idea for her and her sister.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you wouldn't want to confuse her, would you – give her false hope?"

"Although I appreciate your concern, Madame Mayor, but I believe that's none of your business." Emma tells her.

"My town." Regina derides.

"My family." Emma scowls. "Excuse me." Emma shuts the door only making Regina livider.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

"I shall destroy your happiness…" The evil queen threatens Snow White and Prince Charming. "…if it's the last thing I do."

"Hey!" Prince Charming shouts angrily startling them all including Regina. He throws his sword toward her, but she vanishes in a cloud of smoke before it can hit her.

Regina reappears inside of her dark castle satisfied with herself. "Would you like something to drink?" Her father offers.

"Do I look like I need a drink?" Regina asks, annoyed.

"I was only trying to help."

Feeling a tad bad for how she just spoke to the only person who hasn't gave up on her, she appreciatively grabs the drink from her father. "Thank you."

"Now that was an awfully big threat." The man in the mirror says revealing a smile on Regina's face as she approaches it. "Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"The dark curse."

The man in the mirror's eyes widen in fear. "Are you sure, your majesty?" Her father asks in concern.

"You'd say you'd never use it."

"You made a deal when you gave away that curse."

"You traded it away."

"She won't be happy to see you."

Regina glares at her father. "Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine? Prepare the carriage. We're going to the forbidden fortress."

* * *

"How are you, dear?" Maleficent asks while Regina sits comfortably near the fire.

"I'm doing fine."

"Are you?" Maleficent questions, unsure, as she sits in the chair next to Regina. "If it were me, I'd be simply tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy. Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married before she ruined it all?" The memories of what made Regina the way that she is resurfaces causing discontent. "Yes, you were." Maleficent confirms.

"Yes, it was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear, Maleficent." Regina retaliates.

"I soldiered on, as you will, too, hopefully."

"Enough games." Regina exclaims, bitterly. "You know why I'm here. I need my curse back."

"It's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse." Maleficent reminds her.

"Which failed, undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine."

"The dark curse? Really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet?" Maleficent reaches over to pet her own unicorn. "They can be quite comforting."

"The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering."

"Well, it's her wedding night. I doubt she's suffering right now." Maleficent says, sarcastically.

"I need that curse." Regina glares. "I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff." She looks at the staff Maleficent is holding tightly in her hand.

"Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively…moral." Regina scoffs. "Who did give it to you?" Maleficent asks, curiously.

Regina stands, not willing to answer her question. "Where I got it is none of your concern." Suddenly, Maleficent's castle begins to rumble. The flames from the fireplace grow bigger. "Hand it back." Regina demands.

"Must we do this?"

"Alas, we must." Regina mocks. Maleficent jumps from her seat to across the room in just enough time to shield the fireball Regina throws her way. Regina then gathers all the blades that are scattered around the room, forming a group, before tossing them at the unicorn.

"No!" Maleficent shouts as she jumps in front of her beloved pet, stopping the blades. Regina glares in frustration and breaks the chandelier above causing it to fall and wrap about Maleficent, trapping her.

Regina grabs Maleficent's staff, proudly grabbing the orb from inside that the curse is hidden in. "Love is weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that."

"If you're going to kill me, kill me." Maleficent stares with hate in her eyes.

"Why would I do that? You're my only friend."

"Don't do this. This curse – there are lines even we shouldn't cross." Regina breaks the orb, ignoring Maleficent's plea. "All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll." Regina picks up the scroll. "It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill."

"So be it."

* * *

Present…

Avia is standing outside of the school, waiting for Emma when Nick, the boy from earlier that day, walks up.

"Waiting for someone?" He asks with a crooked grin.

Avia furrows her brows slightly peeved as she looks at him. "Are you ever not smiling? It's kind of creepy."

"Only when I'm not around you."

Avia chuckles. "Nice one."

"So, you didn't answer my question. Are you waiting for someone?"

"I am." Avia nods.

"You live with Miss. Blanchard, right?" Nick asks.

Avia looks a bit surprised that he knows that. She hadn't told anyone, or really met anyone for them to know that. "How do you even know that? I never mentioned her."

Nick shrugs. "It's small town. Is she who you are waiting for because I think she's still at the elementary school."

Avia rolls her eyes. "I'm aware. And no, I'm not waiting for her. I'm waiting for my sister."

Nick's eyes widen slightly. "Sister?"

"Don't get too excited. She's 21 and too old for you." Avia tells him.

"I'm just surprised you have a sister, that's all. Why aren't you living with her?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." She glares.

"Well, I know where Miss. Blanchard lives if you want me to walk you. You know, incase your sister forgot to pick you up." Nick offers.

"Avia!" Emma shouts from the across the street before she walks over.

Avia grins at Nick. "She didn't. See ya." Avia walks away, meeting Emma.

"Who's that?" Emma asks, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

Avia nods. "Nick."

"Friend?" Emma asks, raising her eyebrows at Avia.

Avia rolls her eyes. "No. Let's go." She says, pulling Emma away from the school.

* * *

"So, I met the Mayor today." Emma says as she and Avia walk down the sidewalk.

Avia looks surprised. "The Mayor? Why?"

"She came to the bed and breakfast to bring me a basket of apples." Avia didn't even notice the apple in Emma's hand until she tosses it to her. "After school snack?"

Avia grimaces and tosses it into a trash can. "Ew. You know I hate apples. What did she say to you?"

Emma shrugs. "Well, she seemed rather concerned on why I was here and why you aren't living with me."

"Why is that a mayor's business?" Avia asks.

"Same thing I asked, kid. I don't know. This town is pretty strange."

"Tell me about it." Avia says as she and Emma look around at the people passing by as they continue to walk down the street.

* * *

"The 'Mirror' strikes again." Sidney Glass, the journalist for the town, grins excitingly as he walks into Regina's backyard where she is picking apples off her apple tree.

"You're late." Regina says, somberly. "What'd you find out about her?"

"Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much. She and her sister spent a lot of time in foster homes." Sidney says, speaking about Emma and Avia. Regina scoffs. "She got into some trouble three years back, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. Bounced around all over. Mainly lives in Boston. But wherever her sister is she goes."

"So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you found nothing of value. Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away."

"I'll keep looking." Sidney says, nervously, as he hurries away.

* * *

At the diner, Ruby sets two hot chocolates down in front of Avia and Emma. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma says, thankfully. "So, besides gaining a friend, how was school?" Emma asks once Ruby walks away.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Emma, he's not a friend."

Emma smirks at her sister. "Well, he looked like he wanted to be considering he couldn't stop smiling at you."

Avia grimaces. "Yeah. He can't seem to stop doing that." She says, finding it weird.

"Maybe it's just you." Emma continues teasing her sister.

"Shut up." Avia glares playfully. "So…" Avia looks around the diner before bending slightly towards her sister. "How long do you think we're going to be here?"

Emma looks sadly at her sister. "Avia, I know you're used to not being in one place for a long time, but I think Lucy may be right on this one. This seems like a good place for you."

Avia furrows her brows. "What? What makes you believe that? You said it yourself that this town is strange."

"I know." Emma sighs. "But, Avia, Mary Margaret seems really nice."

"We've been here a total of three days, Emma. Of course, everyone seems nice at first. That's how it always is. You know better than anyone. You're the one that's always telling me to be cautious of my surroundings."

"True." Emma agrees. "But like you said, it's been three days. I think you should give it a little more than that. I really rather you here than at the group home. Besides the weird encounter with Mayor Bitch, I think something good could come out of this."

"And what?" Avia scoffs. "So, then you can go back to Boston and leave me here?"

"Avia – " Emma exhales in disbelief. "I would never just leave you."

"Emma, your job is in Boston. You're going to leave sooner or later. Admit it, you're just here hoping that I finally have a good place to stay so that you can be relieved of your sister duties."

"Avia, you know that's not true!"

Avia grabs her bag and stands from the booth. "Well, since you already think it's a good place for me, go. You're free. Go back to Boston." Avia then turns away and runs out of the diner. "I don't need you."

"Avia!" Emma shouts. She drops money on the table before running after her sister.

Emma was confused by Avia's outburst. Yeah, her sister has a lot of anger issues, but so does she, and for all good reasons. But this was the first time Avia actually told her she didn't need her. Emma was never going to just leave Avia – never to be seen again. She just wants her sister to have a good home. It didn't work out for her, but Avia still has time for a family. Emma wanted that for her. But no matter what they would always be sisters. Emma wouldn't just abandon her like that. And it killed her that after everything they have been through together Avia really thought Emma was just like all the others.

* * *

Emma followed Avia all the way to Mary Margaret's apartment. Mary Margaret is in the kitchen when she hears the door open. She looks up just in time to watch Avia run in.

"Avia, how was – " Avia ignores her, though, and runs upstairs to her room. Emma runs in, out of breath. Mary Margaret gives her a perplexed look.

"I now regret forcing her to run with me every day. Kid's fast." Emma exhales, closing the door.

Mary Margaret walks closer, looking upstairs. "What happened?" She asks, worried.

"She thinks I'm leaving her."

Mary Margaret widens her eyes. "Are you?" She wasn't expecting Emma to ever leave, honestly. Those two have a close bond that's hard to miss.

Emma shakes her head. "Of course not. I just suggested that she give this place a chance."

"And what was wrong with that?"

"She thinks since I believe this place may be good for her that I'm going to leave her and return to Boston where my job is – forgetting about her." Emma explains.

A small smile crepes up on Mary Margaret's face. "You think this place is good for her?"

Emma narrows her eyes at the young woman. "I said, 'may be.'" She grins.

Mary Margaret sighs. "You know, I believe Avia thinks so, too. She unpacked last night."

Emma looks surprised. "Really?"

"I just think she's just afraid to admit it."

"We don't have a good track record." Emma admits. Mary Margaret simply nods, understanding. She wanted to ask questions, but she didn't feel it was her place yet to ask. "So, I met the mayor today."

Mary Margaret nods, frowning. "Regina."

"Yeah. She is not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been Mayor for as long as I can remember." Emma found that a bit strange. "No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of… well, fear."

Emma simply nods. As much as she wanted to run upstairs and talk to her sister, she knew good and well Avia would just ignore her. She had a hard time letting her feelings out, much like herself. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Watch her. I mean, don't hover over her. But, just, watch her." Emma says, softly. "She a lot more fragile than anyone thinks, or she wants to admit. She's really good at putting up a tough exterior."

"Meaning?" Mary Margaret raises her brows, concerned.

"Look, Mary Margaret, I'm pretty good at reading people. It's sort of my superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying which is why Avia doesn't get away with anything when I'm around. But I can't always be here with her. We both know that. She knows that. And I think that's what is making her angry – angrier than she usually is. She's a teenager, and I know how I was when I was her age. All I'm saying is I need you to watch her."

Mary Margaret could see how serious Emma was, especially in the sound of her voice. "Of course. You can trust me."

Emma starts to back towards the door. "I really hope that's true." She says as she opens the door. "Tell her I'll see her later." Mary Margaret simply nods as Emma walks out of the apartment. She sighs, sadly, looking back towards the stairs.

* * *

Mary Margaret cautiously walks upstairs and is relieved that Avia's bedroom door is slightly ajar enough for her to look inside. She finds Avia sitting across her bed with the fairytale book sitting on her lap. She smiles softly to herself before knocking gently on the door. Avia looks up only to meet Mary Margaret's worried eyes. She doesn't say anything. She just looks back down at the book.

"Mind if I come in?" Mary Margaret asks as she steps inside anyway.

Avia shrugs. "It's your apartment."

Mary Margaret frowns. Regardless of unpacking her bag, it bummed Mary Margaret that Avia still didn't seem comfortable here. Even if it's just been three days. "It's yours, too."

"Whatever." Avia mumbles.

Mary Margaret sits on the edge of the bed. "So, how was school?" Avia shrugs. "Come on." Mary Margaret urges, trying to sound cheerful. "It was your first day. Something exciting must have happened."

"Yeah." Avia says, inordinately. "I found out that my sister doesn't want me anymore."

Mary Margaret narrows her eyes at the girl. "Now, you know that is not true, Avia. Emma told me what happened."

Avia's head shoots up, staring coldly at Mary Margaret. "Then you know she wants me to stay here so that she can go back to Boston."

"Avia, you have to know your sister would never leave you for good. You know that deep in your heart, right?"

Avia slams the book shut, tossing it aside. "Then prove her wrong. What are you waiting for? Send me back already."

"Avia, why would I do that?" Mary Margaret gasps.

"We both know once a baby becomes available, the older kids are sent away. So, just make it easier on both of us and send me back already. There may even be one ready for you when I leave." Avia stands from the bed, but Mary Margaret stands in front of her, stopping Avia from going any further.

"Avia, I don't want a baby. I want you here. And I will do my best to prove that to you every day if I have to."

Avia finally looks up with tearful eyes. "You don't even know me."

"Maybe not. But I want to." Mary Margaret says desperately.

Avia lets out a long frustrated sigh. "Can I please go to the bookstore?"

Mary Margaret was taken aback. "Uh."

"Please?" Avia asks urgently. "I'll just be downstairs. You can even call to make sure I'm there. Please, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret sighs thinking back to her conversation with Emma. And as much as she wanted to hover, she knew that she couldn't. Avia needed some freedom. She is, after all, a teenager. "Okay." Mary Margaret gives in.

"Thanks." Avia grabs her bag and walks out of her room without a second look back at her confused foster mother.

Mary Margaret falls back onto the bed. She was so uncertain of what to do. She had never dealt with a teenager before. And Avia was right. She doesn't know her. But Mary Margaret so desperately wanted to. And it's not that she didn't trust Avia, but she did want to make sure Avia made it to the bookstore. But as Mary Margaret began to stand up, something caught her eye. She looks over and sees a small blanket hidden under Avia's pillow. She slowly slips it from underneath and a small gasp escapes her mouth. Something about the blanket seemed very familiar, but Mary Margaret couldn't put her finger on what it was. Instead, she just traced her fingers over Avia's name that is sewn into the blanket. Mary Margaret smiles sadly before placing the blanket back in its place and makes her way out of the room to call downstairs to check on her foster daughter.

* * *

Avia is sitting in the bookstore trying her hardest to focus on her homework, but her fight with Emma and what Mary Margaret had told her was distracting her. No one had ever said they wanted to know her. No one. No one ever tried. But as much as Avia wanted to believe her, something inside of her was telling her not to. And that's not something Avia could easily ignore.

"Hey." Avia turns to find Nick sitting next to her.

She looks around the bookstore. "Uh. Are you stalking me?"

Nick chuckles. "Why would I be stalking you? We go to the same school. I don't think that considers stalking."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Whatever. What are you doing here?"

Nick shrugs. "It's a bookstore." He says in an obvious tone. "I have homework just like you."

"Well, there is such a thing as a library. Or does this town not have those?"

"We do." Nick nods.

"So, what, you find out I live above the bookstore, so you come here instead?" Avia assumes.

Nick shakes his head, amused. "Don't consider yourself so special, Avia Swan. It's just a bookstore."

"Whatever." Avia rolls her eyes.

"You should be nicer. You never know who is trying to be your friend."

"This is me being nice."

"I doubt that." Nick grins.

"Nicholas!" The kids turn to see Regina calling from the entrance.

"Nicholas?" Avia laughs teasingly.

Nick narrows his eyes. "You can't call me that."

"Okay. Nicholas." Avia continues to laugh. "Who is that anyway?"

"My mom. See you tomorrow, Avia Swan." Nick walks over to his mom.

"Who is that, Nicholas?" Regina asks, eyeing Avia who was now looking at her homework even though she recognized her as the girl with Emma that morning.

"No one." Nicholas knew how his mother could be, and he didn't want her to chase Avia away. He was hoping to have Avia as a friend. The kids at school refused to hang out with him considering who is mom is and how scary she could be.

"Go wait in the car. I have to do something."

"Mom."

"Go." Regina orders, pointing towards the door. Nick sighs and obeys his mom's wishes. Regina walks over to Avia, bending down slightly. Avia slowly looks up at the mayor. "You must be Mary Margaret Blanchard's foster daughter."

Avia kinks her eyebrow, already not liking this woman. "Um. Yeah."

"Do you have a name?"

"Do you?" Avia sits up staring boldly up at Regina, testing her boundaries.

Regina stands straight up, glaring down at the girl. "Excuse me. But I am the mayor of this town." She says, arrogantly. "I expect some respect."

Avia folds her arms, smiling smugly. "Oh, so you're the Mayor. You met my sister this morning."

"I was welcoming her to Storybrooke."

"She basically called you a bitch." Avia smirks.

"Why you little – " Regina raises her hand to slap Avia, but before she could do so, her hand was being pulled back. Avia flinched, readying herself for what was to come and what she was all too used to. But after a moment when she realized nothing was happening, she opened her eyes to find the Sheriff holding Regina's arm back. "Sheriff Graham, I was just – "

"Leaving." Graham finishes. "I believe your son is waiting for you in the car."

And with a huff, Regina wipes the wrinkles from her dress away and storms out of the bookstore. "Thanks." Avia says, appreciatively. Even though Graham helped her, she still didn't trust him. She didn't trust any cop.

"You're very welcome. May I ask what you did for the Mayor to be so angry with you?" He asks with an accent.

Avia shrugs. "Called her a bitch."

Graham attempted to hold back his grin, but he was unsuccessful. "Well, she is the Mayor after all." He says, becoming serious again. "She does deserve respect."

"You have to show respect to earn respect." Avia states as she begins to pack up her bag. "Thanks again, Sheriff, but I should go."

"Call me Graham."

Avia just nods and walks out of the bookstore.

* * *

After her mishap with the Mayor down in the bookstore, Avia headed back upstairs. Avia wasn't going to say anything to Mary Margaret about what happened, but it seemed that Sheriff Graham had already beat her to it. It also didn't take long for Mary Margaret to tell Emma what happened either. She felt as Avia's sister that Emma should know and to say Emma was pissed was an understatement.

Regina is sitting in her office, working, when the sound of a chainsaw is heard from down below. She jumps from her seat and looks outside, only to find Emma chain sawing her apple tree.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Regina yells as she runs over to Emma.

"Picking apples." Emma says sarcastically.

"You're out of your mind!"

"No, you are, if you think threatening my sister is enough to scare me off, you're gonna have to do better than that. We've been through worse. You threaten me or my sister one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree." Emma warns as she steps closer to Regina's hard cold stare. "Because you have no idea what I'm capable of." Emma starts to walk away. "Your move."

* * *

Emma walks into her room, but before she can close the door, the owner walks up.

"Ms. Swan. Oh, my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you to leave. I'm afraid we have a no-felons rule." Emma shakes her head, amused. "It turns out it's a city ordinance."

"Let me guess – the mayor's office just called to remind you?" Emma assumes, knowingly.

"You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back."

* * *

Regina is on the ground picking up the apples Emma destroyed when Graham walks up. "She destroyed city property. I want her arrested."

Graham scowls. "After you almost hit her sister." He states. "We both know she did nothing wrong. She was defending her family. Just like I'm sure you'd do if someone was threatening your son."

Regina exhales at the mention of her son. "Remember, I made you Sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily." She threatens.

"If you want me to arrest her, I will."

"Good." Regina says, satisfied, as she continues to pick up her apples.

"But she's gonna keep coming at you as long as you keep coming at her. Mary Margaret told me about the encounter you two had at the bed and breakfast."

Regina sneers at the mention of her enemy. "That school teacher needs to mind her business."

"That school teacher is the foster mother to Emma Swan's sister. They are her business. And she explained that Emma is just here to watch out for her."

Regina stands back up, glaring at Graham. "If she wanted to watch out for her then she should have made the right choices years ago and maybe she'd have her."

"So, this is all because she was arrested three years ago?" Graham asks.

"This is all because I don't need a felon running around my town." Regina stresses.

"And you will do whatever it takes to get her out of here…" Graham rolls his eyes. "… and you may succeed."

"No, I will succeed." Regina says, determined. She was confident that she'd get rid of Emma and her little sister, too. Mary Margaret becoming a foster parent was not apart of her plan. There was only one person who had the doing in that, and she was sure she would soon fix that problem as well.

* * *

Emma walks out of the bed and breakfast and stops shortly, groaning in annoyance when she sees a boot on one of her car tires. Her cell phone rings catching her attention. "Yeah?" She answers.

"Ms. Swan, I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?" Regina asks on the other end.

"You have no idea." Emma seethes.

"Well, then, I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office?" She overhears the car door being slammed. "Or walk – whatever suits you."

Emma just rolls her eyes not believing anything this woman was saying to her, but she decided to play along anyway.

* * *

Mary Margaret opens her front door revealing Nick who is smiling back at her. "Hi, Miss. Blanchard."

"Nick." Mary Margaret says looking a bit surprised to see the boy. She hadn't seen much of the young boy since she taught him in fourth grade. "What a surprise. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I was just wondering if Avia was up to hang out."

"Um. Well, it doesn't hurt to ask. Come on in."

"Thanks." Nick walks in.

"Avia, can you come down here for a second?" Mary Margaret calls up the stairs.

Moments later Nick watches Avia descend and she is confused to see him there. "What, you decided to stalk me here, too?"

"Avia." Mary Margaret scolds lightly. Things had been slightly awkward between the two since Avia got back from the bookstore. Mary Margaret wasn't sure how to approach what happened, or if she really had the right to. And Avia just didn't see the point of bringing up the past. But she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the end. Mary Margaret definitely seemed different than the other foster homes she had been in, but she wasn't going to let that change anything about how she felt.

"I thought maybe I'd show you around the town. If that's okay with you, Miss. Blanchard?" Nick asks.

Avia rolls her eyes while Mary Margaret smiles at the boy. "Of course. Avia should really know her way around here incase I'm not around."

Avia scoffs. "I don't need to know my way around." Mary Margaret walks to the side table in the living room and pulls open the drawer, picking up a key before walking back to the kids. "What's that?"

Mary Margaret hands Avia the key. "It's a house key. I got it made earlier today. You'll need it incase I'm not here."

"But you'll be here later, right?" Avia asks. Mary Margaret could see the worry behind Avia's eyes that she was trying desperately not to show. But Mary Margaret could see right through her.

"I have something to do tonight, but I will come back." Mary Margaret says firmly in hopes to ease Avia's mind. "You two have fun. It was so great to see you, Nick."

"You too, Miss. Blanchard."

Mary Margaret walks to the kitchen, but Avia was not going to leave that easily. "Hold on." She says stopping Nick who already had the door open. She walks into the kitchen. "Are you seriously going to make me go hang out with the Mayor's son?"

Mary Margaret shrugs. "You know, it might ease the tension if you two are friends."

Avia laughs, doubtfully. "Seriously?"

Mary Margaret looks softly at the girl. "It might be good for you – to hang out with someone your own age and get to know the town. You might actually enjoy it."

Avia rolls her eyes and grabs her jacket. "I doubt it. Come on." She says forcefully to Nick as she walks out.

Mary Margaret just shakes her head in amusement at the girl's stubbornness as she watches Nick give her one last wave before quickly following Avia out of the apartment.

* * *

"I'd like to start by apologizing." Regina says as she sits across from Emma. "Ms. Swan."

"What?" Emma asks, staggered.

"I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here."

"That's right, I do."

"Because your sister is here." Regina understands.

Emma nods. "And the more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here. My sister and I have been through a lot of places. I want to make sure this place is good for her."

"And you don't think it is?"

Emma sighs. "It's – complicated. As far as I can see, where she is living is better than most. But, this town – "

"What about it?" Regina asks defensively.

"I just want to make sure the people here are good for her and aren't just going to threaten her whenever they feel pleased to." Emma says, narrowing her eyes at Regina."I may have gotten into some trouble a while back, but I had just got out of the system. I was just trying to survive. Avia shouldn't be ridiculed for my mistakes. And before I head back to Boston, I want to make sure she's safe."

Regina perks up slightly. "So, you are leaving?"

"Maybe." Emma sighs. "But I'm not leaving for good. I want to make sure when I come back, that she's still good. I don't want to have to worry about her."

"So, it's true." Emma turns around to find Avia and Nick looking back at them. "You are leaving." Avia says with tearful eyes.

Emma jumps up. "Avia, that's not – "

"Forget it. Leave!" Avia runs off with Nick running after her.

Emma turns back around glaring angrily at the Mayor. "How long was she there?"

"Long enough." Regina grins.

"You knew she would be here."

"My son seems to have taken a liking to your sister and asked if they could hang out – show her around. So, yes, I knew they would come here. Your move."

"You have no soul." Emma accuses. "How in the hell did you get like this?" Regina just simply continues to smile grimly as Emma storms out.

* * *

Avia wasn't sure where she was running to, she just knew she couldn't stop. She could hear Nick running behind her, shouting for her to stop. Once she finally had enough, Avia stops running, breathing heavily as tears stream down her blushed cheeks. Nick runs up from behind her.

"Avia." He says, out of breath. "Geez. You can run."

Avia wipes away her tears. "I used to run every day with my sister."

"Well, you're fast." He could see that Avia was still distraught by what she heard Emma say. He wasn't sure how he could possibly make it better, but he knew one thing – she needed a friend. "Look, I'm sorry for what your sister said."

Avia shakes her head. "Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Well, I did bring you there."

"You didn't know she'd be there. But I'm glad you did. It was good to finally hear the truth."

"I don't think your sister is really going to leave you, Avia. And even if she does, I'm sure she'll be back."

Avia rolls her eyes. "She can stay gone. I don't even care anymore."

"Avia – "

"I don't want to talk about Emma anymore." Avia interrupts him.

Nick looks around at where they are. "Hey. Come on. I want to show you something." Avia furrows her brows, but she follows him anyway. They walk shortly through the woods until they see a play castle.

"A playhouse?" Avia questions. "And you said I was too old for a fairytale book." She chuckles. "I think I can say the same about a playhouse."

Nick rolls his eyes. "It's not a playhouse. And I didn't say you were too old. You did. I come here all the time – to get away from…"

"Your mom?"

Nick sighs. "Yeah. She's – "

"A bitch?"

"She can be. I know she's tough because she just worries about me, but – "

"But I think it's time to cut the strings, don't you think? She seems more like your warden than a mother." Avia says sarcastically.

Nick shrugs. "I come here to think." He says ignoring Avia's comment. He wanted to agree, but Regina's still his mom.

"It's quiet." Avia nods, looking around the secluded area.

"Not many people know about it."

"But now I do."

"Maybe when you want to get away – instead of running cross country – " He jokes as Avia rolls her eyes playfully. " – you might just wanna run here instead. No one can find you unless you want them to."

"Thanks." Avia says sincerely. They sit quietly for a little bit just staring out in the small opening that reveals the ocean. "So, where's your dad?" Avia asks, curiously.

Nick shrugs. "I don't know. It's always just been my mom and me."

Avia nods. "Interesting. It's always been Emma and me." She says, sadly.

"So, how come you aren't staying with her? I thought the system liked to place kids with responsible family members?"

Avia raises her brows a bit surprised. "How do you know that?"

"I read."

Avia smirks. "Um. My sister got into some trouble when she got out of the system. Ever since, they've basically been trying their hardest to keep us apart. I don't even know why because she's grown up a lot since then. And even when I'm not living with her, she still takes care of me the best that she can."

"Like coming here and making sure you're okay?"

"It's not the same."

"Why? Because of Miss. Blanchard?"

Avia shrugs. "Maybe. I don't know. Just something is different. Mary Margaret is nice and all. She's definitely not like any of the other homes I've ever been with. But, I refuse to get my hopes up. Why enjoy something I know may not last?"

"Why not make the most of it just in case it does?" Nick asks.

"You don't understand."

"I understand that your sister just wants you to have your best chance. If the system is working this hard to keep you two apart, maybe your sister is just seeing this as a chance for you to have a life you've never had before."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Avia argues. "You don't even know my sister."

"I heard what she said in my mom's office. It wasn't hard to put together. She wants you to be happy even if that means giving up her own chance at happiness."

Avia was hearing what Nick was telling her and she couldn't help but feel that he was right. But that didn't mean she was going to just forgive Emma for what she said. If she really feels like that then she should tell her. They've never had secrets before. Why was she starting now?

* * *

Mary Margaret was just about to head out the door when she receives a knock at her door. She opens it to find Emma standing in front her looking more defeated than she did when she left earlier. "Hey." Emma greets the young woman.

"Hey. Avia isn't here right now. She's with a new friend." Mary Margaret says with a small smile.

Emma nods, somberly. "Yeah. I know. I just wanted to say thank you. And to ask that you take really good care of my sister."

But like Avia, Mary Margaret for some reason could see through Emma as well. She held the same lost stare as her foster daughter and it broke her heart. "You look like you need to talk."

* * *

"Why didn't you send me away, or call Lucy when I showed up here?" Emma asks enquiringly, as the two sit at the dining room table sipping hot chocolate.

"It's strange – ever since you and your sister arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like we met before. I mean, I know it's crazy. Maybe the connection I feel with Avia, I feel with you because your sisters." Mary Margaret shrugs, not really understanding it herself. "But, like I told you, I could never break you two apart even if I really wanted to, and I don't. It's evident how much Avia admires you."

Emma sighs. "I don't know how admirable I've been lately. It seems that the system has finally done something right for once. Avia has finally found a good place, whether she wants to admit it or not. But I'm just causing too much destruction than there needs to be. She doesn't need me to destroy her happiness further than I already have. So, I think it's best that I leave now."

"What happens if you go?" Mary Margaret asks. "I think it's the very fact that you want to leave is why you have to stay. You've been caring for your sister for thirteen years. Who will protect Avia if you won't."

"She has you." Emma shrugs.

"She does." Mary Margaret agrees. "But she doesn't trust me. At least not yet. You're the only family she has, Emma." Emma sighs, knowing that everything Mary Margaret was telling her was true. But how was she supposed to convince Avia of that? How was she going to get her sister to forgive her?

* * *

Regina is in her backyard caring for her apple tree when Mr. Gold comes limping into view. "What a mess."

"Not for long. What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" Regina asks.

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

Regina chuckles. "Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance."

"Emma Swan? Really?"

"Yes. I imagine she's halfway to Boston by now. I'm sure that sister of hers isn't going to be far behind." She smiles proudly.

Mr. Gold scoffs, amused "I wouldn't bet on that." Regina's face drops in dismay. "I've just seen her strolling out of Mary Margaret Blanchard's apartment. With the smile she was holding, it doesn't look like she is going anywhere."

"What?" Regina snaps.

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Ms. Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help, for a price, of course." Mr. Gold smirks, distrustfully.

Regina chuckles. "I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore."

"To which deal are you referring?"

"You know what deal."

"Mr. Gold laughs. "Oh, right, yeah. The boy I procured for you. Nicholas."

"Did you want them to come to town?" Regina asks, ignoring the topic of her son. "You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? You finding a placement for that girl wasn't an accident."

"What ever do you mean?"

"Do you know something?"

"I have no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do." Regina accuses."Who are these people - this Emma and Avia Swan?"

"I would say you think you know exactly who they are. I really must be going."

Regina quickly steps in front of him. "Tell me what you know about them." She demands.

"I'm not gonna answer you, dear, so I suggest you excuse me." Gold says as he and Regina continue to stare daggers into one another's eyes. "Please." He whispers, menacingly.

And it was because of that one simple word, it finally hit Regina of who these girls are, and realizing that maybe after all this time Gold has his memories back. But how? She stares at him, mouth agape, as he walks away.

* * *

Avia walks into the apartment and is surprised to find Mary Margaret sitting in the living room, reading. Mary Margaret looks up at her with a smile.

"Hey. How was your night?" She asks.

Avia shrugs. "It was okay. I thought you said you weren't going to be here." She says, confused.

Mary Margaret smiles softly. "I changed my plans." Avia simply nods and heads for the stairs. "Hey. Come sit with me a second." Avia reluctantly turns back around and walks into the living room, falling onto the couch next to Mary Margaret. "Emma told me what happened." She says carefully.

Avia looks down and beings fiddling with the zipper of her jacket. "Yeah. She's leaving."

"Now you know that's not true."

Avia narrows her eyes at her foster mother. "I heard her tell that to – " She sees the stern look Mary Margaret gives her and decides the word she was about to use may not be appropriate. "- woman that she was just here to make sure I was okay so that she can leave."

"And are you – okay?"

"It doesn't even matter. She's leaving."

"She's not, Avia. She's not leaving you. And even if she did, you're still sisters. She would never leave you for good." Mary Margaret explains softly.

"If you believe that, and Lucy believes that, then why can't the system see that? Why are they so hellbent on keeping us apart?"

"I wish I could answer that for you, sweetheart. It's not right. But I know it doesn't help, and it's a little selfish on my part, but I'm glad you're here. Maybe it was meant to be this way."

Avia furrows her brows. "You really believe that stuff?"

Mary Margaret nods her head. "I really do. And I mean it. I'm really glad you're here. My life was pretty boring before you and your sister entered it."

Avia chuckles. "Yeah. I could tell." She teases only to receive a playful nudge from Mary Margaret. "I understand that Emma just wants me to be happy, but she deserves happiness, too. She deserves all of this. It's not fair."

"I agree. It's not fair at all. And it seems you both have been receiving the short end of the stick for a long time now, and I'm so sorry for that. You both deserve better than the life you've been living. So, if you'll allow me, I'd like to try and provide that for you. I really want my home, our home, to become a safe place for you, Avia. And I'd really like it if your sister took part in that as well."

Avia was fighting the tears that were threatening to spill out of her green eyes as she looked hopefully into Mary Margaret's. "You really mean that?"

"With my whole heart. I know we still have a long way to go, but I'm willing to try if you are. What do you say?" Mary Margaret holds out her hand to Avia. "Deal?"

Avia stares at the hand in front of her. She really wanted to trust Mary Margaret, and she felt she could if she let herself. It wouldn't be an easy process because she isn't an easy process, but as she continued to stare at the hand in front of her, she felt in her heart she could really try. "I'm more complicated than you think." Avia says as she looks back up at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret gives her wink. "I'm up for the challenge."

Avia exhales. "Okay." She shakes Mary Margaret's hand. "Deal."

"So, how was hanging out with Nicholas?" Mary Margaret smirks.

Avia rolls her eyes, pulling her hand away from Mary Margaret. "Oh, look, it's time for bed." She says although she couldn't hide the smile she was holding as she walked towards the stairs.

"Goodnight." Mary Margaret sings.

"Goodnight." Avia waves as she walks up to her room leaving Mary Margaret feeling satisfied with what they accomplished tonight. But, unfortunately, she knew that hard days were to come and she was ready for whatever decided to hit them.


	3. Love Changes Everything

**Those who have given this story a chance and have left amazing reviews, I thank you! It really motivates me to continue to write this. Honestly, as much as I enjoy writing this story for everyone, I'm also writing it for myself. A lot of myself is in Avia, and comes from a little of my own experience. But, again, reviews are always welcomed. Please, continue to review so I don't feel too discouraged lol. Thanks again!**

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

The white knights are steering the carriage through the forest of that of Prince 'James' and Princess Abigail.

"What do you think of the view, my dear?" James asks his soon-to-be-wife.

Abigail sighs, unimpressed. "I've seen better. This is taking forever. I told you the troll road would've been quicker. And far less bumpy." She complains. She looks over noticing James having more interest in his small leather pouch than what she's saying. "Are you ever listening to me?"

"Yes, of course I am." James exhales, looking up at her.

Suddenly, the carriage stops abruptly. "Now what?"

James walks out of the carriage and sighs when he sees what is causing their disruption. "Worry not. It's but a fallen tree." He calls out. "Fellas, shall we?" He asks as he and the white knights attempt to move the tree.

Little did they know that there was something, rather someone, from up above watching them until a sudden loud thump comes from above the carriage frightening Princess Abigail. "My lord, what is it?" One of the white knights sees a peculiar look upon James' face.

"Look at these markings." James says as he continues to examine the tree. "This tree didn't fall. It's been cut. It's an ambush." Abigail screams when the thief grabs the leather pouch from the carriage and runs off, jumping onto a horse and riding away. But James, without a second thought, jumps on one of the other horses and follows the thief through the forest. As he continues to get closer and closer, he takes the opportunity to jump from his horse and knocks the thief down from theirs, both falling onto the ground with a grunt. "Show your face, you coward!" James removes the cloak from the thief's face and is surprised that he finds a woman and not a man which he had only assumed. "You're a – girl."

"Woman." She corrects him. She grabs a rock and hits him across his chin, knocking him off her. She jumps back on the horse, riding away.

"You can't hide from me!" James yells. "Wherever you are, I will find you!" Snow simply turns her head, smiling at him.

* * *

Present…

"Uh, where were we?" A man that is sitting in front of Mary Margaret at the diner asks. However, Mary Margaret's focus was somewhere else. She wasn't paying much attention to what her date was saying to her. "Something about you wanting 15 kids?"

"Oh, good Lord, no." Mary Margaret exclaims. "I meant in my class, where I teach. I also have a foster daughter, too, though." Mary Margaret smiles softly as she thinks about Avia. This time it was her date whose focus was somewhere else now as he watches Ruby walk by.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen her around town." He says not taking his eyes off Ruby.

"Yes, she's pretty great. I mean, obviously I don't want 15 kids of my own. I mean, not that I don't want kids. I do. I want kids, marriage, true love. I want it all, but that, of course, is – " Mary Margaret looks up and see him looking somewhere other than at her. She turns around, looking at Ruby, and grimaces. Of course. " – wildly inappropriate for me to discuss on a first date."

"Hmm?"

"Ruby?" Mary Margaret calls out to her friend.

"Yes, Mary Margaret?" Ruby answers.

"Check, please." She says, sadly.

* * *

On her quiet walk home, Mary Margaret was eager to get back to Avia. She knew Avia and Emma were hanging out tonight, and considering how her date just went, being around the two girls that made her feel good about herself seemed like a better way to end her night. But she furrows her brows in confusion when she finds Emma's yellow bug parked on the side of the road. As she walks closer, she sees the two sitting inside, looking through a newspaper.

"Hey." Avia and Emma look up at Mary Margaret who is looking through the window.

"Oh, hey." Emma says, anxiously. "I was just, uh, about to get her back home." Avia and Emma made up rather quickly - both couldn't stay upset with each other long, especially when it felt like they were all each other had no matter the situation. Avia just wanted her sister to stay, and so, that's exactly what Emma was going to try to do. Who was she really fooling in believing that she was actually going to leave her sister behind?

"Oh, it's okay. I was just heading there anyway. I thought you two were going to grab some food and watch a movie?"

"We were. Well, we did - the food part." Avia shrugs. "What about that one?" She points to the paper.

Emma shakes her head. "You have $800 for a deposit?" She asks.

Avia frowns. "Well, no."

"Is everything okay?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Oh, uh, in the world of tight spots we've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten." Emma chuckles lightly.

Mary Margaret's eyes widen at the thought of Emma living in her car. "You're sleeping in here? Avia, why didn't you tell me?"

Avia gets out of the car and walks over to Mary Margaret. "Uh. I don't know." She shrugs, sheepishly. "Used to it, I guess."

"It's just till I find a place." Emma tells her.

"Emma decided to stay." Avia says, smiling happily up at Mary Margaret who smiles back at her.

"Good - for both of you." Mary Margaret was glad Emma decided to stay. Family needed to stick together.

Emma gets out of the car as Avia grabs the paper from her, determined to find a place for her sister. "This town doesn't seem to have many vacancies. None, actually. Well, none that's worth the money. So, why are you out so late?"

"You weren't looking for me, were you?" Avia smirks looking questionably up at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret scoffs. "No." She rolls her eyes playfully. "I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date." Avia and Emma glance at one another then back at Mary Margaret who could see the bewilderment on their faces. "What?"

"Well, from the looks of things, it went well." Emma says sarcastically.

"As well as they ever do."

"Tell me he at least paid."

Mary Margaret sighs gravely. "Mm." She shakes her head.

"What a jerk." Avia mumbles with her head still in the paper.

Mary Margaret and Emma look at one another, amused. "Well, I guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it." Mary Margaret glances at Avia. "You know, if things get cramped – " She looks back at Emma. " – there is room upstairs in the loft with Avia."

Avia looks up, surprised by Mary Margaret's offer. "Seriously?"

"Well, that's only if you're okay with sharing your room."

Avia tosses the newspaper into the car and stands in front of Mary Margaret begging Emma to agree. "Yes! Yes! Emma, you have to!"

But Emma looked unsure. "I don't know. I'm not really the roommate type."

"What are you talking about? We've been roommates practically our whole lives."

Mary Margaret puts a comforting hand onto Avia's shoulder. "I don't think that's what she means."

"You didn't sign up for a kid and her adult sister." Emma say slightly embarrassed by her situation. She didn't want to mess up anything for Avia. This could be a possible forever home for the girl. Emma did her time in the system already.

"It's not like I was forced to sign up for this." Mary Margaret says carefully. "I wanted this."

Avia, however, could see that it was going to be a little tougher to change her sister's mind. Once it's made up, it's hard to convince Emma otherwise. "It's fine, Mary Margaret. Let's just go." Avia starts to walk away.

Emma groans. "Ugh. Come on, Avia." But Avia ignores her and continues to walk away.

"I got her." Mary Margaret assures her.

Emma sighs and falls back onto her car as she watches Mary Margaret catch up with her sister. She hated seeing Avia upset, especially when she's the one that caused it, but it took her a long time to get where she is right now; she didn't want anything to set her back.

* * *

Avia is tossing and turning in her bed. "No." She groans in her sleep. "Stop."

"You really think your sister is going to save you?" A man shouts into Avia's face as she huddles in the corner of a room. "She doesn't even want you." He spats.

"She does want me." Avia cries out.

The man back slaps Avia across her face. "Shut up! Did I tell you to speak!?" He grabs Avia by her arm and flings her onto the bed. "Since you can't seem to follow simple directions, I guess I'm going to have to teach you some."

"No! Please!" Avia begs. "I'm sorry!"

He pushes Avia's head down into the bed as he climbs on top of her.

Avia jumps up, out of breath. She looks around the room and sees that she is still in Mary Margaret's apartment. She sighs in relief. It was just a nightmare. Avia was used to them, though. Ever since she left her last foster home, the nightmares had been getting worse and more vivid than what she remembered causing her to barely sleep. She was honestly surprised no one had called her out on it yet considering the large bags that were forming under her eyes. But she didn't want to give Emma any more reason to worry about her, and now, Mary Margaret. So, Avia held back and acted as if everything was fine. In Avia's mind, if Mary Margaret found out about what happened and how extremely damaged the girl really is, she'd send her away. That's at least what Avia believed. So, she was going to keep to herself for as long as she could. No one needed to know.

No one.

* * *

After getting dressed and attempting to make herself look less tired than how she felt, Avia headed downstairs where Mary Margaret was just finishing up breakfast. She sits down on the barstool just as Mary Margaret turns around, smiling.

"Good morning."

Avia lets out a long yawn. "Morning."

"I hope you're hungry. We have an eventful afternoon ahead of us."

Avia's eyebrows shoot up. "What are you talking about?"

"The hospital." Mary Margaret states. But Avia still looked confused. "You can't tell me overnight you forgot that you agreed to help me at the hospital today, did you?"

Avia cringes. "Oh." She remembers. "Yeah. I forgot. Sorry."

"It's fine." Mary Margaret smiles as she sets a glass of orange juice in front of Avia.

"You know, you don't have to cook me breakfast every morning." Avia shrugs, sheepishly. "I mean, I can just eat cereal, or, like, toast or something. You don't have to go through so much trouble."

Mary Margaret leans down across the counter looking softly at the girl. "You are no trouble at all, okay?" Avia slowly lifts her eyes up, meeting Mary Margaret's. "I like making breakfast for you. I mean, it helps that I finally have the opportunity to put my culinary skills to work." She jokes. "So, no trouble." She says more sternly. "Okay?" Avia just nods and picks at the toast in front of her, hoping the lack of sleep she got last night wasn't too obvious.

* * *

They had been at the hospital for half an hour now, mainly Mary Margaret was showing Avia around in case they were somehow separated.

"So, is, like, everyone here dying or something?" Avia questions as she looks around a room that is filled with people who basically looked like they were on their deathbeds.

"Oh, no." Mary Margaret gasp, softly. "Well, not all of them. Some are just very sick."

Avia grimaces. "So, they have the possibility of dying." Mary Margaret nudges the girl lightly. "Sorry." Avia whispers. "I'm just saying, I don't want to see anyone die today."

"I promise you won't. Come on." Mary Margaret leads Avia to a patient's bed. Avia watches as Mary Margaret sets a vase of flowers on the patient's bedside table, smiling achingly down at him as she grabs his hand, squeezing it softly.

"You're really good with people." Avia acknowledges when they walk away. "Were you like a doctor or nurse in your past life?" She jokes.

Mary Margaret chuckles. "You know, I might have been. You could be good with people, too, you know? You want to try?" She hands Avia a vase of flowers.

"Oh, no." Avia shakes her head. "That's okay. I'd rather watch you."

"Oh, come on. You'll be great. And I'll be here if you get overwhelmed. Go ahead."

Avia sighs and reluctantly grabs the vase from Mary Margaret. "Don't blame me if someone dies today." Mary Margaret shakes her head, amused, as she watches the girl walk away.

* * *

For the past fifteen minutes, Avia had managed to set a few vases down next to patients all while receiving an encouraging smile from Mary Margaret who would glance her way from across the room every so often. Avia was headed towards another patient when a man that's laying inside a separate room, away from the rest, catches her eye. She looks over at Mary Margaret who seemed preoccupied. So, Avia slowly walks into the room, carrying one of the vases. It was obvious he didn't receive many visitors. Just kid drawings from Mary Margaret's school kids that she brought every so often in hopes of lifting the patients' spirits. But this man wasn't like the others out in the other room. He was in a coma. He had wires coming out of him from all directions, and the fact that he was secluded from the others was evident that something wasn't quite right.

As Avia steps closer to the man, something about him just seemed familiar to her. Avia grabs the chart that is sitting on his bed and reads through it. John Doe.

Her thoughts are soon interrupted. "Avia, everything okay?" Mary Margaret was worried when she couldn't find Avia among the patients in the room until she looked further and found Avia staring sadly down at the coma patient.

Avia furrows her brows in confusion. "No one knows who he is." She states in disbelief.

Mary Margaret frowns as she walks over to Avia. "Sadly, no."

"You mean, in this small town where practically everyone knows everyone, no one has claimed this man yet?"

Mary Margaret was confused by the anger she was hearing inside of Avia's voice. "Well, maybe he isn't from here." She assumes.

"But someone has to be looking for him." Avia insists. "Unless – "

Mary Margaret knew exactly where Avia's thought were going. "Hey. I'm sure there is someone out there looking for him. They just may not know where to look."

"We should put up flyers. Or, maybe, even post something online." Avia looks back at the man, shaking her head. "No one should be alone."

Mary Margaret wasn't sure where this sudden emotion was coming from. But it worried her how Avia was reacting to this patient – coma patient that she knew nothing about. But she wondered if it could possibly be bringing up memories from her past. Mary Margaret made a mental note to ask Emma about it. Maybe she could give her something to work with to hopefully help Avia through this. She was desperate to know more about the girl. She wanted to know everything that Avia had gone through. She wanted to know about every bruise, every scratch, every scar – everything. She just wanted Avia, and even Emma, to trust her enough to let her in. "No, they shouldn't." Mary Margaret quietly agrees.

"How long has he been like this?" Avia asks.

Mary Margaret sighs. "I don't know. He's been like this for as long as I've been volunteering." Avia continues to stare sadly at the man before Mary Margaret breaks her back out of her thoughts. "Come on. How about some lunch?"

"Um. Sure." Avia takes one last look at the man before following Mary Margaret out of the room.

* * *

Mary Margaret sets two hot chocolates down on the table. "So, you want to know why Avia was so emotional about this coma patient she's never even met before?" Emma asks.

Mary Margaret sits down across from Emma. "Well, yeah." She shrugs. "I was just wondering if something may have happened in her past to cause that."

Emma shrugs, unsure herself. "I don't know. I mean, growing up I was only placed in five homes total with Avia. They always tried to keep us apart. So, I don't know much about the homes she's stayed in by herself and that's only because she never wanted to talk about them. Which I understand. I don't like talking about any of the homes I've stayed in either."

"I want to ask but – " Mary Margaret sighs.

"You don't want to make it worse." Emma finishes.

Mary Margaret nods. "Yeah."

"Look, I'm not sure. I'm honestly even surprised she acted that way. Avia isn't one to the express her emotions so openly like that."

"Seems to run in the family." Mary Margaret smirks.

Emma nods, chuckling awkwardly. "Uh. Yeah. Well, we're a lot alike than I like to tell myself. Look, I'd like to tell you everything about Avia, but when it comes to her time in those homes, those are her stories to tell. There were times when Avia would be too far gone emotionally and I couldn't even get through to her."

"Were there any homes at all that were good to you girls?" Mary Margaret asks.

Emma shrugs. "There was one when Avia was three and I was eleven. Avia was in and out of the hospital because she had a weak immune system mainly due to lack of care when she was born. So, they had trouble placing me in a home until Avia was out in the clear, and that's when they placed us with this couple. We were with them for a year until they found out they were going to have a baby of their own. So, there was no room for us anymore and we were sent back to the group home."

"That's terrible." Mary Margaret exclaims.

Emma sighs. "That's the system."

"Well, the system sucks."

Emma smirks. "Yeah, it does. Which is why I don't want to do anything that could mess anything up for Avia here."

"Emma, you couldn't mess anything up." Mary Margaret assures her softly. "If anything, you're making things better. I think having you here with Avia makes her more comfortable."

"I do feel more at ease knowing I'm close. With my job, I'm usually all over the place."

"Yeah. What are you going to do about that?" Mary Margaret asks curiously.

"I'm not sure. But I'll figure out something. I always do."

* * *

Avia and Nick are sitting inside the play castle. Avia was still feeling the emotions of her time at the hospital. Something about the man in the coma just didn't sit well with her and the nightmares she had been having haven't been helping either.

"Hey. What do you know about the guy that's in a coma at the hospital?" Avia asks Nick.

Nick furrows his brows trying to picture the man Avia is talking about. "Um. You mean John Doe?"

"That's not his name." Avia glares.

"I know that." Nick says, raising his hand defensively. "I'm just saying, no one knows who he is. Supposedly, when he was found, he didn't have any identification on him."

"Who found him?"

Nick shrugs. "I don't know. But he's been there for as long as I can remember."

Avia sighs heavily. "Yeah, everyone says that. It just doesn't make any sense. Everyone has family, or at least they have someone who knows them. This guy just appears out of nowhere in a coma? I just don't get it."

"So, what? You think someone is hiding who he is?"

Avia shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Then why wouldn't they just kill him instead of going through all this trouble with leaving him in a bed for what could be forever?" Nick asks.

"You don't think he'll ever wake up?" Avia asks sadly.

Nick shrugs. "If he hasn't woken up yet, probably not."

They both turn around, hearing ruffling coming from the woods. "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Nick says nervously. "No one really knows about this place."

Avia rolls her eyes when she sees her sister. "Hey." Emma says to the kids as she gets closer.

"How'd you even find us?" Avia asks.

Emma stands in front of them smiling confidently. "I find people for a living, remember?"

"We haven't been properly introduced." Nick says to Emma who glances at her sister, both amused. "My name is Nick."

Emma nods, shaking the boys hand. "The Mayor's kid."

"Uh, yeah." Nick says, looking down.

"Don't worry, kid. I won't judge you by who your mother is. If Avia is hanging out with then I'm sure you're good."

"Thanks. Well, I better go before my mom sends the sheriff out for me."

Avia raises her brows. "She'd do that?" She asks, a bit surprised.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Emma rolls her eyes.

"See ya later." Nick walks away.

Avia waves as Emma takes Nick's place. "So, what's with you two?" Emma asks.

Avia scowls. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been hanging out a lot."

"So?"

"I'm just surprised. He is the Mayor's son after all. I figured she'd try to keep you two apart considering your last encounter with her."

Avia rolls her eyes. "I'm not worried about her. And if he still wants to hang out with me then he shouldn't either."

"I'm glad you found a friend, Avia." Emma says, sincerely.

Avia shrugs. "Whatever. He wouldn't leave me alone anyway." Emma just shakes her head. Avia would never admit that she actually enjoyed having a friend. It had always been them two against the world. Emma couldn't judge her sister, though, because she was just like her. Which is exactly why Emma really wants this place to work out for Avia. Too many of her own habits were circling back to Avia, and Emma didn't want Avia to have a negative view of the world just because she did. Regardless of the last thirteen years, Avia still has plenty of time to change that. "Plus, this town doesn't seem much different than any of the other towns we've lived in."

"Really?" Emma questions, slightly surprised. She found this town completely odd.

"Well, I mean, it's weird. But the people are, especially the kids, aren't that friendly. Nick's the only one who has been determined to know me. I've never gotten that from anywhere else."

"You also never let anyone try." Emma says, slowly, narrowing her eyes down at her sister.

"And I'm glad I didn't. I'd rather stay ignorant."

"Avia—" Emma sighs.

"It's worked out well for you." Avia shrugs as she looks up at her big sister.

"Has it, though?"

"Well, I understand why you won't move in with Mary Margaret and me. I know you thought I was mad at you, and I was at first. But I get it. Mary Margaret's great, and it's going to really suck when I leave."

"Why would you leave? Avia, Mary Margaret loves having you here. If anything, she's worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened at the hospital with that coma patient."

Avia looks down, embarrassed. "She told you about that?"

"She's just confused. And, quite frankly, so am I."

"I don't know. Just something about him, Emma. He's just alone in there and no one knows his name. It's sad. I mean, what if he wakes up and he doesn't recognize anyone? No one's claimed him. It's not right."

"And no one should be alone." Emma says, sadly, understanding.

"Maybe I'm just crazy. Who feels sorry for a man she's never met before?"

Emma wraps her arm around her sister. "We're all a little crazy, Avs. Maybe you're just crazy enough."

Avia leans her head against Emma's shoulder, just happy that Emma decided to stay, even if she didn't want to stay in the same room as her. She wasn't sure she'd make it here without her.

* * *

Avia is tossing and turning yet again. "Help!" She groans in her sleep.

Avia is running through a house with a man chasing after her. "No one is going to help you! No one wants you!" The man shouts. He undoes his belt with an evil grin. "But I do."

Avia runs into a closet and hides under a pile of long coats that are hanging up. She pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them, and closes her eyes. She tried her best to calm her breathing so that he wouldn't find her. This was becoming a regular routine for the last two weeks ever since his wife left. He was supposed to call social services to let them know what happened, but he had other plans in mind for the girl. "Help me, Emma." Avia says quietly to herself as she rocks back and forth in fear.

Avia looks up just as the coats are pushed away revealing his disgusting face. "Found you." He grins before he pulls Avia out of the closet.

Avia jumps up from out of her sleep, panting heavily as sweat drips down her pale face. She looks at her bedroom window. She didn't even make it through the night. Avia knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, but she also knew she couldn't stay there. It was all too much right now. So, Avia slips out of bed and she grabs her backpack. She slowly begins to walk down the stairs, careful not to wake Mary Margaret. She was hoping to return before Mary Margaret even woke up, so she wouldn't have to explain anything. So, Avia peeks over the edge of the stair railings to make sure Mary Margaret's asleep before grabbing her coat and slowly slipping out of the apartment.

* * *

"I know this is weird…" Avia says as she sits in a chair next to the coma patient. "…but just because you're stuck in this – " Avia looks around the boring room. " – room shouldn't mean you can't have visitors. Even if they don't know who you are. And since I can't sleep, and you can't wake up, I figured we could both use the company. So, I brought this book, and it's a little strange, and maybe it's kiddish, but my foster mom says it can bring hope." Avia shrugs. "And I think you could use a little of that. So, here we go." Avia opens the book. "'As the prince chased the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest, his betrothed crossed her arms and pouted, wondering how many dreadful, boring minutes it would take before they could resume their journey again.'" Avia continued to read and read throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

Mary Margaret jumps up from her sleep at the sound of her phone ringing. She tiredly reaches over, turning on the light, and quickly answering the phone so that it won't wake Avia. "Hello?" Mary Margaret's eyes widen as she jumps up. "Are you sure it's Avia? Okay. I'll be right there." But first Mary Margaret wanted to make sure it was indeed Avia they were calling about. She quickly gets dressed before running upstairs to confirm their suspicions. Avia's bed is empty.

* * *

As soon as Mary Margaret walks into the hospital she is greeted by Dr. Whale, the man she had went on a date with just the other day.

"Where is she?" Mary Margaret asks.

Dr. Whale points to the coma patient's room. "She's right in there. No one even seen her come through here. A nurse found her when she went in to check John Doe's vitals." Mary Margaret walks into the room and she sighs, relieved and yet heartbroken at the sight in front of her. Avia is asleep in the chair with the fairy tale book sitting in her arms. "I'll give you some time." Dr. Whale excuses himself, closing the door behind him.

Mary Margaret bends down, brushing a stray of fallen hair behind Avia's ears. "Avia." She says, soothingly, coaxing the girl to wake up. "Avia, it's Mary Margaret." Avia slowly begins to open her eyes, squinting from the light inside the room. She looks around before finally focusing on Mary Margaret who is smiling softly at her. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hi." Avia says, hoarsely, as she sits up.

Mary Margaret sits down next to Avia. "Sweetheart, why did you come to the hospital?"

"I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't sleep." Avia tells her. "I didn't want to wake you, or call Emma."

Mary Margaret brushes her fingers through Avia's long wavy hair. "You should have. I would have come with you."

"Really?"

Mary Margaret nods. "Of course. You can always come to me." Avia sighs looking at the man. "So, how come you couldn't sleep?"

"I just couldn't stop thinking about how he's all alone here." Avia says after a few moments. Mary Margaret could tell that wasn't the real reason, though, but she wasn't going to push.

"So, you decided to come and read to him?" She asks, looking at the book still in Avia's hands.

"It's crazy, I know."

"It's not crazy." Mary Margaret assures her.

Avia smiles gratefully at Mary Margaret. "I just kept thinking about how he has these doctors and nurses coming in and out of his room through all hours of the day and night, but no one is really stopping to talk to him. Is that weird?"

Mary Margaret shakes her head, looking at the man. "I don't think that's weird at all. I think that's very considerate."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Avia says after a few moment of silence.

Mary Margaret squeezes Avia's hand. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. Next time, wake me up." Mary Margaret knew she could suggest it all she wanted to, but would Avia really listen? "Now, how about we go back home? You look like you could use some more sleep."

Avia shakes her head, refusing. "Can't we just stay here a little longer?" She asks with pleading eyes.

Mary Margaret sighs. "Sure. Okay."

"Thanks." They both settle back into the chair.

Mary Margaret grabs the book. "Let's see where you stopped at."

Avia grins. "You're going to read to him?"

"What, only you can?" She amuses.

Avia chuckles. "No. No. Go ahead." She insists as she points to the spot she stopped at.

Mary Margaret looks through the book. "Okay. Here we go. ' – They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts, for it was here, in the shadow of the Troll Bridge, that their love was born, where they knew, no matter how they were separated – '" Mary Margaret continued to read for another twenty minutes until the unexpected happened. The man lifts his hand up as if he was reaching for something causing Mary Margaret and Avia to stare with wide eyes.

"Did you just see that?" Avia whispers.

Mary Margaret slowly nods her head. "Uh-huh."

* * *

"Yeah, I'm sure. He's waking up." Mary Margaret hurries back into the room with Dr. Whale and over to where Avia is standing next to the man. "And he – he put his hand up." She says, standing behind Avia.

Dr. Whale walks to the other side, checking the man's vitals. Avia looks up at Mary Margaret with hopeful eyes as Mary Margaret rubs the girl's arms comfortingly. Both were sure the man was waking up. Dr. Whale sighs. "Everything's steady, same as it's always been." He tells them.

"But he moved." Avia says, firmly.

"Well, perhaps you two dozed off while you were reading." He says, nodding towards the book. "Perhaps you imagined it."

Avia furrows her brow angrily at the doctor. "We both imagined his hand moving?" She exclaims. Mary Margaret quickly holds tight to Avia just in case the girl decided to attack the doctor even if she wanted to herself.

"No, - " Mary Margaret disagrees. " – we didn't imagine anything."

"Look, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing." Dr. Whale shrugs as he looks at the monitor. "Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood."

"Are you serious right now?" Avia exclaims furiously.

"Look, why don't you both go home, get some rest? If anything changes, I'll call you, okay?"

Mary Margaret simply nods and ushers Avia out of the room. "Please tell me you don't believe him." Avia whispers up at Mary Margaret.

"Of course not." Mary Margaret says. If she was sure of anything right now, she was sure that the man's hand went up. She's not crazy, and neither is Avia. She was not going to let Dr. Whale make them out to be either.

Back inside the room, Dr. Whale grabs his cell phone, dialing a number. "Yes?" Regina's voice echoes through the phone.

"It's Dr. Whale. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in our John Doe. Something's happened."

"What?" Regina begins to pace her office floor.

"One of our volunteers said he picked up his hand. There was a slight fluctuation in brain activity." He admits.

"And who was this volunteer?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard…" Regina stops pacing. "…and her foster daughter." She drops the phone.

* * *

"You can't really expect me to go to sleep after what just happened." Avia whines.

"You have school tomorrow. And aren't we meeting Emma for breakfast?" Mary Margaret asks.

"You realize breakfast is in like four hours, right?"

"And in those four hours you could be getting plenty of rest." Avia hesitates by the stairs. She really just didn't want to close her eyes to have her past return. Mary Margaret looks sadly at the girl. "Avia, do you want to stay down here?"

Avia sighs. She wanted to say yes, but – "No, that's okay. I'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Mary Margaret smiles softly as Avia slowly goes upstairs and into her room.

But, Avia wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Mary Margaret couldn't get what happened that night out of her head either. So, she decided to take a closer look at the book.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow is inside of a cave scavenging through the many jewels and coins she can find, throwing them into a large sack before tossing it over her shoulder and rushing out. But as soon as she steps outside she steps right into a net that traps her and tosses her up into the trees.

Charming walks up, laughing. "I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you."

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman – by entrapping her?" Snow glares.

"It's the only way to catch a thieving scum."

Snow chuckles. "Oh. Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" She says, sarcastically.

"I have a name, you know."

"Don't care. 'Charming' suits you." Charming simply grins at her anger. "Now cut me down… Charming." She demands.

"I'll release you when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels."

"Not the jewelry type."

"Indeed. I noticed."

Snow scowls towards his remark. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?"

"No, quite right. My apologies. How dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me." He says mockingly. "Where are my jewels?"

"I sold them." Snow says, simply.

"What?" Charming exclaims in disbelief.

"What do you care? Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?"

"These were special. Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother, a ring I was about to give – "

"The nag with the bad attitude?" Snow interrupts, amused. "That's what this is about?"

"She's my fiancé."

Snow was trying hard to hold back her laughter. "Good luck with that. You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union."

"Excuse me?"

"I know how this works. True love? It doesn't exist. It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss." She says, bitterly. "Let me guess. Her kingdom wants to take over yours, and this is – what, a last-ditch effort to avoid war?"

"This is not a takeover." Charming says, impatiently. But Snow continued to smile, knowing better. "It's a merger, and quite frankly, it's none of your business. Now this is what's going to happen."

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm going to cut you down."

"Mm-hmm."

"And you will take me to whoever has my jewels, and then you're going to get my ring back."

"Mm." Snow shakes her head. "Why would I do that?"

Charming grins arrogantly up at Snow. "Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are." He pulls a 'Wanted' poster out of his pocket that has Snow's face drawn on it. "Snow White. Help me get my ring back or I turn you over to the Queen's forces." He threatens. "And I have a feeling the Queen's not as… charming as I am." He says, carefully.

"Well, I wouldn't want to stay in the way of your getting 'true love.'" Snow says, sarcastically. She knew she had no other choice but to help this man.

Charming takes out his sword and cuts her down.

* * *

Present…

At Granny's Diner, Emma is sitting at a booth waiting for Mary Margaret and Avia who soon come in and quickly join her. Avia was smiling from ear to ear kinda freaking Emma out.

"What is going on?" Emma asks

"He woke up." Avia says, excitingly.

"Who woke up?"

"The man. The man in a coma."

"Well, he didn't wake up, wake up, but he lifted his hand." Mary Margaret clarifies.

"What did the doctor say?" Emma asks.

"That we imagined it. But we're not crazy. We both saw him do it."

"We have to go back." Avia insists. "You have to read to him again."

Mary Margaret looks at her watch. "We have an hour. Let's go." She and Avia jump out of the booth.

"Wait. Wait." Emma jumps up, stopping them. "What?"

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection – somehow, some way, I touched him." Mary Margaret says desperately wanting to believe what she's saying. Emma watches, mouth agape, as Mary Margaret and Avia hurry out of the diner.

* * *

At the hospital, they walk in to find the doctor and nurses inside of the man's room.

Avia gasps. "He's waking up!"

Sheriff Graham is standing on the outside looking. "Avia, you should step back." He says, stopping them from going any further.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asks, concerned. "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

Graham exhales, somberly. "He's missing."

They look inside the room to find Regina looking back at them as she stands in front of the empty bed that once was accompanied by John Doe, coma patient.

Regina storms out of the room, not happy to see the three. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What happened to John Doe?" Mary Margaret asks. "Did someone take him?"

"We don't know yet." Graham says. "His I.V.s were ripped out. But there's no sign for sure there was a struggle."

"What did you do?" Avia accuses Regina. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." Regina snaps.

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asks in disbelief.

"I found him on the side of the road years ago with no I.D. I brought him here."

Dr. Whale walks up. "Mayor Mills saved his life."

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years, under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away, or quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

"Well, then let's quit yapping and start looking." Emma tells them.

"That's what we're doing." Regina says. "Just stay out of this, dear. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious." Regina and Emma stare coldly at one another as Regina walks out.

"Okay, Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham asks Dr. Whale.

"Twelve hours or so." Dr. Whale tells him.

"Then that's what we need to account for."

"Oh, shoot, I have to get you to school." Mary Margaret tells Avia.

Avia scowls. "That's really what we're worrying about right now while a man who has no idea who he is or where he is at is roaming around this town?"

"What kind of foster mom would I be if I let you skip school?"

"Um. A cool one."

"Come on, kid." Emma wraps her arm around sister's shoulders. "I'll walk ya."

"Ugh." Avia groans. "You both suck."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow and Charming had been walking the woods for hours on their journey to get Charming's ring back. Charming glances at Snow when he sees her fiddling with a necklace.

"I thought you weren't the jewelry type. What's that around your neck?" He asks.

"Don't worry about it." Charming grabs it, ripping it from her neck. "Careful!" Snow exclaims. "It's a weapon."

"What, dust? What kind of weapon is dust?"

"Fairy dust." Snow simplifies, attempting to grab the necklace back.

"I thought that was a good thing."

"When it comes from a good fairy. This stuff is deadly. It transforms the most fearsome of adversaries into a form that's easily squashed."

"Then why didn't you use it on me?" Charming asks, stuffing the necklace into his pocket.

"Cause you're not worth it." Snow glares. Charming chuckles. "It's very hard to come by. I'm saving it for a special someone."

"Ah, the queen. You've got a lot of anger there, don't you, Snow?"

"The charges on her posters are lies. Didn't stop her from sending her huntsman to rip out my heart."

"What happened?"

"Well, not everyone is a soulless royal. He took pity on me and let me go. I've been hiding in the forest ever since, trying to amass enough fortune to leave this place, escape to another realm – somewhere isolated, where I can never be hurt."

"Sounds lonely." Charming states.

"No lonelier than an arranged marriage." Snow smirks.

"At least I don't prey on the innocent."

"Up until now, I've only ever stolen from the queen. I thought your carriage was one of hers. No one else uses that road."

"We took the scenic route." Charming says, sheepishly.

"Well, lucky for me. All I'm doing, Charming, is what it takes to survive." Snow explains. "She wants me to dead."

"So, what did you do to incur that much wrath?" Charming asks, curiously.

"She blames me for ruining her life."

"Did you?"

Snow takes a moment as memories resurface. "Yes." She answers expressionlessly. They continue walking until they reach a creek. "I'm thirsty. May I?"

"Sure. Make it quick." They walk out to the creek and drink the water. But when Charming stands up, Snow kneels him hard into the stomach and pushes him into the water before running away.

Snow runs into the road, but she isn't able to go far when suddenly Regina's knights come up on their horses. "Huh. Look who we found." One of them says. They surround Snow so she isn't able to run away while one of them jumps off his horse, grinning evilly as he walks closer. "There's nowhere to hide. The Queen wants your heart." He pulls out a dagger. "And we're not going to disappoint her."

* * *

Present…

It's lunch as Avia and Nick step out in the courtyard. Emma had promised to come and tell her as soon as they found the man, but she hadn't heard or seen her sister since she dropped her off.

"So, you're telling me you had no idea that your mom found this man, and is his emergency contact?" Avia asks Nick.

Nick shakes his head. "Avia, I had no idea. She doesn't exactly tell me things."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Well, that's obvious. And I'm not sticking around here." She grabs her bag and begins to head for the gated fence.

Nick runs after her. "Where are you going? We can't leave."

"Watch me. I'm not sticking around here waiting. I can't even pay attention to the lessons anyway, so what's the point?"

"But you don't even know this man."

Avia shrugs. "Apparently, no one does. Emma isn't the only person who is good at finding people." She steps out of the fence and turns back to Nick. "So, are you coming or not?"

Nick looks around. He really didn't want to get into any trouble because then that meant trouble with Regina, and no one wants that. "Fine." But for some reason he couldn't let Avia go out there alone.

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret, and Graham make their way into the woods. While Emma was dropping Avia off at school, the others looked at the hospital cameras and found out that the man ventured out the back door that into the woods.

Graham looks down at the ground. "What is it?" Mary Margaret asks.

"The trail runs out here." Graham tells them.

"You sure? Cause I thought tracking was one of your skills." Emma says sarcastically.

"Just give me second. This is my world. I got it."

"What does he mean 'his world?'" Mary Margaret asks quietly to Emma as Graham walks ahead. "Isn't finding people your thing, too?"

"Sure. Just…people I find usually run to places like Vegas." Emma tells her. "Not a lot hit the woods."

"It's an interesting job – finding people. How'd you fall into it?"

"Looking for people's just what I've done for as long as I can remember." Emma shrugs.

Mary Margaret looks curiously. "What made you start?"

"Emma!" Avia shouts. Emma was grateful for the interruption, but she was confused on why her sister was here and not at the school where she left her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Avia, you're supposed to be in school." Mary Margaret stresses.

"I know. I know." Avia says, out of breath from the running she had been doing to catch up with them. "But did you both really think I'd stay at school when this is happening?"

Emma raises her brows up at Nick who is panting behind her sister. "I couldn't let her come alone." He says.

"How did you even know where to find us?" Emma asks Avia.

Avia scoffs. "You're not the only one who can find people, Emma."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

The knights throw Snow against a tree, holding her still even through her attempts to get free, as the other knight walks closer with his dagger.

"Hold her still." He demands. But before he can stab her, he is hit by a dagger from behind. Charming lifts his sword from his sheath, ready to fight.

Snow watches Charming begin to fight one of the knights, contemplating on if she should run or not. She chose to run. But she didn't make it far before the knight on the horse grabs and rides away with her. Charming kills the knight and grabs the arrows and bow from one of the other knights before he takes a detour through the woods in hopes of catching them. He stops and aims the arrow through an opening of the trees, just as the knight rides by. He releases, and the arrow knocks the knight right off his horse allowing Snow to take his place.

"Are you all right?" Charming asks as he comes out of the woods just as Snow hops off the horse.

"You…" Snow pants. "You saved me."

"Seemed like the honorable thing to do." Snow stood in disbelief especially after pushing him into the creek, he still saved her. "You ready?" He asks.

"For what?"

"My jewels." He reminds her.

"Right. You've got a wedding to get to. The trolls I sold them to are just beyond the next ridge. We need to be careful."

"What, of trolls?" Charming questions.

"You've clearly never met one."

"Aren't they just little people?"

"You're thinking of dwarves. Show a little respect. They'll cut your hand off sooner than they'll shake it." Snow warns.

Charming sighs. He was not looking forward to do this, but he needed his jewels, more importantly the ring. "Well, then let's get this over with."

"Yes, we've both got places to be. So, let's go."

"You have your lonely little corner of solitude to find."

"And you have a ring-less fiancé to appease."

* * *

Present…

It was starting to get dark as the group continued to look for the man through the woods. "I see something." Graham bends down and shines his flashlight into a bush where a bloody hospital bracelet is laying.

"John Doe." Avia reads, worriedly.

"There's blood." Emma points out.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest...

Snow and Charming finally make their way to the Troll Bridge. Once they hop off the horse, Snow shoos the horse and it gallops away. Charming gives her a questioning look.

"Trolls don't like horses." She informs him. "We walk from here. Follow me and keep quiet.

Charming follows Snow onto the empty, broken bridge. "Where are they?"

"Oh, they're here." Snow places coins out on the ledge. Moments later three trolls climb up the bridge, showing themselves. Charming grabs his sword. "It's fine." She assures him. "I know them."

"Why are you here?" One of the disgusting trolls who seemed to be the leader of the pack asks furiously. "I thought we were done."

"I wanna make another trade."

"I'm not talking in front of him." The troll points at Charming. "Who is this guy?"

"No, he's with me." Snow shakes her head nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's good. With you." The troll says sarcastically. "That makes it all fine."

"Oh, he's no one. Look, I want to buy back the jewels I sold you."

"Who is he!?"

"I said don't worry about it! Look, I'll give you back all your money. You just give me the ring. You can keep everything else."

The troll nods to the one standing next to Charming and takes out the pouch. "Thank you. We appreciate your help."

Charming reaches for the pouch. "He's too eager." The troll growls, pulling away.

"This is a setup." The troll in front of Snow says suspiciously.

"It's not!" Snow shouts.

"He's a royal!" The troll grabs Snow causing Charming to take out his sword.

"Let her go!" He yells.

The other two trolls knock away the sword from Charming and hold him back. "No! You can trust me!" Snow begs. "Look, you can trust me! If I wanted to set you up, I would have. Don't hurt us!"

"The time for dealing is done." The troll mumbles into Snow's ear. "Search him." He orders the others. They search Charming until they find the 'Wanted' poster of Snow and laugh. "Snow White. Quite a reward. Take her!"

Charming grabs his sword and rushes towards the trolls. "Go! I'm right behind you." He tells Snow as his sword clashes with a troll's.

"Follow me!" Snow says assuming Charming is running right behind her like he said he would be. "They don't know the forest like I…" She turns around and sees that the trolls have ganged up on Charming, leaving him unable to defend himself. "…do."

"Royal blood in the sweetest of all." The trolls each grab Charming by the arms as the main troll rests the sword behind Charming's neck. But before he can attack, suddenly a puff of smoke comes from behind and the troll is turned into a beetle as are the others. Snow had thrown the fairy dust on them to save Charming.

"You – " Charming pants, iconfused. "—you saved me."

Snow sighs. "It's the honorable thing to do." She says repeating what he had said earlier when he saved her.

"What about your 'special someone'?"

Snow looks down at the empty vile hanging from the string and shrugs. "I'll think of something else."

"Thank you." He says sincerely.

"Anyway, how could I let Prince Charming die?" Snow amuses as she grabs the pouch from the ground.

"I told you. I have a name. It's James."

"It's nice to meet you, James." Snow smiles. "We should go. There may be more of them coming."

She says as she and Charming walk away.

* * *

Present…

"Why does this seem familiar?" Avia furrows her brows in confusion as they continue to walk the dark woods.

"Word of advice, Avs. When things start to feel familiar, ignore them." Emma suggest considering they were there because of her and her 'familiar' feeling with the man in a coma.

They reach the Toll Bridge and small creek. "Oh, gosh." Mary Margaret panics. "Where is he? Can you see him?"

"The trail dies at the water line." Graham tells them.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mary Margaret exclaims when her flashlight flashes towards the man who is lying unconsciously across the creek. "Oh, my gosh!" She runs towards him as Graham quickly follows.

"I need an ambulance at the old Toll Bridge." He says through his walkie-talkie.

"You two stay here." Emma orders Avia and Nick as she follows.

They pull the man out of the creek and set him down on the ground. "No, no, no, no." Mary Margaret says repeatedly as she hovers over the man. "I found you." She says, sternly.

"It's gonna be okay." Emma assures them.

"Help's coming." Graham adds.

"Is he okay?" Avia asks.

"Come back to us!" Mary Margaret says desperately as she begins to do CPR. "Come back to me." She whispers.

"Avia!" Emma shouts, running back over to her sister and Nick. "Don't look." She wraps her arms around the kids, wanting to shield them away.

But as Mary Margaret does mouth-to-mouth, it somehow turned into a soft kiss to this stranger's lips and suddenly he begins to sputter and cough up water. He wheezes, trying to catch his breath as he stares up Mary Margaret. "You saved me. Thank you." He says, staring deeply into Mary Margaret's green eyes.

Mary Margaret smiles in relief, just happy to see him awake. "Who are you?"

"I don't know."

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

* * *

The paramedics roll the man through the hall of the hospital, back into his room, with the group following behind. "Thanks, guys." Dr. Whale says as his own team grabs the man. "We got it from here." The doors close and Avia, Mary Margaret, Emma, Nick, and Graham watch impatiently from the outside for the outcome.

Suddenly, a woman rushes passed them. "David!" She exclaims. "David, is that you?" They watch in dismay as the woman hurries inside of the man's room.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Dr. Whale asks. "Ma'am, you can't be in here, please."

"Oh, my gosh." She smiles happily down at the man she called David.

"Who is that?" Mary Margaret asks.

"His wife." They turn to find Regina, kinking her eye brow up with satisfaction at their stunned faces.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Charming and Snow make their way out of the woods and into the road. "So…" Charming begins. He grabs a pouch from his pocket, handing it to Snow. "You probably want this."

"Right, the gold. Thank you. And, um, you can't get married without this." She grabs the pouch with Charming's jewels inside and hands it to him.

He opens the pouch, grinning, as the emerald stone ring falls out into his hand. "I know. Not your style."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Snow grabs the ring from Charming and places it on her finger. It was definitely her style, she thought as she stared longingly at the ring while Charming stared unrequitedly at her. "Yeah, not me at all." She hands it back to him. "I'm sure your fiancé will love it."

"Yeah." He chuckles, breaking away from his thoughts. "You know, if you need more, you can have the rest. The ring is all I require."

"Oh, no. I'm good, thanks. We both got what we wanted."

"Well, wherever you're going, be careful. If you need anything…"

"You'll find me." Snow finishes.

"Always."

"I almost believe that."

"Well, good-bye, Snow White."

"Good-bye, Prince Charming."

"I told you – " He grins. " – it's James."

"Nah." Snow shakes her head, chuckling. "Still like 'Charming' better."

And they both watch, turning every couple seconds, as the other walks in the opposite direction, each, deep inside, wanting to stop the other, but knowing they couldn't.

* * *

Present…

Dr. Whale is checking over the man while Regina explains who he is. "His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife Kathryn. And the joy on her face – well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." She looks down at Nick.

Kathryn walks out. "Thank you." She says, kindly to Mary Margaret. "Thank you for finding my David."

"Um, I don't – I don't understand." Mary Margaret says bewildered. "You didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

"A few years ago, David and I were… not getting along." She says, embarrassed. "It was my fault. I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave, and he did, and I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" Emma asks.

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. Now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say 'I'm sorry.'" Kathryn happily. "Now we get a second chance."

"That's… wonderful." Mary Margaret struggles to say.

Dr. Whale walks out. "Well, it's something of a miracle."

"He's okay?" Kathryn asks, hopeful.

"Physically, he's on the mend. His memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

"What brought him back?" Mary Margaret asks.

"That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him."

Emma and Avia glance at one another. "He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma asks Dr. Whale.

"He woke up and he was delirious, and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

"Or someone." Avia says receiving a glare from Regina.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asks.

"Yeah, of course." Dr. Whale walks Kathryn into the room.

"Nicholas, let's go." Regina orders her son. Nicholas hesitates unsure if he should follow or not. Regina grabs his arm, roughly. "I said let's go!"

"Hey!" Avia steps in front of Regina and Nick. "Let him go."

"Excuse me?"

"All this time, that man has been here in a coma and no one even put it in the news?" Avia asks, suspiciously. "For an emergency contact you really suck at it."

Regina grabs Avia by the arm. "Why you little – "

But before Emma could react, Mary Margaret was already stepping in between the two. "Let her go." She scowls at the Mayor.

Regina lets go of Avia with an amused grin. Avia and Emma watch the interaction, flabbergasted by Mary Margaret's protectiveness and confused by the severity in her voice towards the Mayor. They didn't think she had it in her. "Let's go, Nicholas." Regina walks away as Nick reluctantly follows his mother out of the hospital.

Mary Margaret turns to Avia, looking worriedly down at where Regina grabbed her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Avia says uncomfortable by this protectiveness coming from her foster parent. She was expecting Emma to come to her rescue which she sure she would have, but Mary Margaret beat her to it. Avia looks back towards the couple inside of the room. "But we don't really believe her story, do we?"

Mary Margaret watches helplessly outside of the door as Kathryn hugs David. David looks over, making eye contact with Mary Margaret. With Avia's question lingering her head, she looked sadly at the man who she suddenly developed feelings for – coma or not. There was something inside of her aching to be close to this stranger. So, no, she wasn't sure she really believed Kathryn's story. Mary Margaret sighs and looks down at the emerald ring she is fiddling with on her finger.

* * *

At the loft, Avia wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep after everything that had went on that day – not that she really wanted to anyway. Plus, she still had a familiar feeling aching in her gut. Avia turns on her lamp, and opens the fairy tale book, turning to the page where Snow White and Prince Charming fight off the trolls at the Troll Bridge. But before she can continue reading, a knock on the door down below gets her attention.

Mary Margaret opens the door. "Emma."

"Sorry to bother you so late." Emma apologizes. "I was just wondering – " Emma looks up seeing Avia slowly descending from the stairs. " – does that offer still stand?"

Mary Margaret smiles, turning to Avia whose smile widens. Mary Margaret nods and opens the door wider for Emma to walk in. As soon as she does, she is hit with Avia jumping into her arms, overjoyed with happiness to have her sister there with her.


	4. You Owe Me

The Enchanted Forest

Cinderella is sweeping the outside area of her home while her stepsisters and stepmother ride away on their carriage to, yet, another party that she is not invited to. She stares out in the distance at the fireworks going off ahead. She couldn't help but feel jealous of those who are out living freely while she is stuck catering to her step-family.

"Do not despair." Cinderella turns around at the voice of a fairy flying towards her. "You will attend that ball."

"Who are you?" Cinderella exclaims softly.

The fairy transforms into human form. "I'm your fairy godmother, and I'm here to change your life, Cinderella."

"But my stepmother told me that I couldn't go. She forbade me to leave."

"Your stepmother doesn't have this." The fairy godmother shows Cinderella her wand. "This wand has the power to take you to your ball, to your prince, and to – " Suddenly the fairy burst into pieces.

Cinderella gasps, jumping back from the explosion. "What?" She pants in shock. Rumplestiltskin appears and picks up the wand. "What did you do?"

"Now, now." Rumple smiles, smugly. "I got what I wanted. There's no need to be frightened."

"No need?" Cinderella questions in disbelief. "You just killed my fairy godmother. She was trying to help me."

"Was she? Do you know what this is?" Rumple sings.

Cinderella chuckles. "Pure magic."

"Pure evil." Cinderella's face falls. "Trust me. I've done you a favor. All magic comes with a price. Go on back to your life and thank your lucky stars you've still got something to go back to."

"My life…" Cinderella shakes her head, unhappily. "It's wretched."

"Then change it. You can't handle this." Rumplestiltskin begins to walk away.

"Wait." Cinderella runs after him, stopping him. "Please wait. I can handle it." She says, confidently. "Please. I will do anything to get out of here. Anything."

"Anything?" Rumple asks although he already had something in mind.

"Do you know how to use that wand, Mister…"

"Rumplestiltskin." Rumple bows. "And, yes, of course I do."

"Then help me." Cinderella pleads.

"Well, if I do, and you can indeed shoulder the, uh…consequences, then you'll owe me a favor."

"Name it. What do you want?"

"Something precious."

"But I have nothing."

"Oh, but you will. With this wish will come riches more than you know."

"I care nothing for riches. I'll give you anything you want. Just get me out of here." Cinderella says, impatiently.

Rumple grins. "Now we're talking."

"Well, how does it work?"

"Fear not. My needs are small, and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line." Rumple makes a contract appear. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Cinderella chuckles, amazed. "Yes. Thank you." And without reading it, Cinderella quickly signs her name to it. Rumple smiles with delight and then he waves the wand turning the rags Cinderella was wearing into a beautiful blue ball gown. She furrows her brows down at the shoes. "Glass?"

"Every story needs a memorable detail. Let's see how they fit, shall we?" Cinderella quickly slips the glass slippers onto her feet. "Now have a good time but be sure to watch the clock."

* * *

Present…

Avia jumps up from her sleep, panting heavily. She looks across the room where Emma is still sleeping. The next day after Emma had moved in, Mary Margaret insisted they all go out and find another bed. Emma tried to refuse saying that she and Avia were used to sleeping in the same bed together, but Mary Margaret was pretty persistent about it, so Emma gave in. And as happy as Avia was about having her sister there with her, the fact that Avia's nightmare were becoming more than a regular thing; they were lasting all night, Avia was afraid to wake her sister and have her ask questions.

Avia is sitting on the couch downstairs with the T.V. playing silently in the background. She wasn't really watching it, but it was a good distraction to keep her away from wanting to sleep.

Mary Margaret opens the curtain from her room, and peeks to see who is up. She hadn't heard anyone wake up or come downstairs, so she was surprised to see Avia. It was still really late, so she was curious to why her foster daughter was up at this unusual hour. She wraps her sweater tightly around her body as she slowly approaches the girl.

"Avia?"

Avia quickly mutes the T.V. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" She panics. "I didn't mean to. I'm just going to go back – "

She goes to leave, but Mary Margaret grabs her arm gently, stopping her. "Hey. You didn't wake me up." She assures her. Avia sighs, sitting back down on the couch. "I woke up and saw the light. You didn't wake me." Avia just nods and looks back at the T.V. Mary Margaret sits down next to her. "So, what are you doing up so late anyway?" Mary Margaret glances down at Avia who she could see was obviously exhausted as she stared straight ahead almost as if she was in a daze.

"Um. I just couldn't sleep." Avia shrugs.

Mary Margaret looks worried, though. Something just didn't seem right. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh. Yeah. I feel fine. Just can't sleep. That's all. It's no big deal." Avia smiles softly up at Mary Margaret before turning away. "I just didn't want to wake Emma up."

"Well, I'm sure she wouldn't have minded." Avia narrows her eyes at Mary Margaret. "Well, not at first." Mary Margaret smirks. She come to learn quickly how much Emma loves her sleep. Avia was the same way when she was able to get it without any disruptions. But waking up the Swan girls was very challenging. "What's keeping you up, Avia?" She asks carefully.

Avia sighs. "I just have trouble sleeping, that's all."

But Mary Margaret knew better than that. There was something more. "Avia, I understand if you don't feel comfortable talking to me. We haven't known each other long and I get that. I'm still a stranger."

"You're not a stranger." Avia mumbles.

Mary Margaret smiles softly. "But I need you to know that even in our short time being with each other, I really do care about you, Avia. I care about you and your sister both which is why I asked your sister to move in here. You both need some stability and I want to be that. I am here whenever you need me. If you need to talk to someone but you don't feel comfortable talking to Emma, I am here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Avia looks up at Mary Margaret. "Thanks." Avia wasn't exactly sure how to respond to Mary Margaret. She was only used to hearing that sort of stuff from Emma – not a foster parent. "I should probably go back up. I have school tomorrow."

"Or you could stay down here." Mary Margaret says, stopping Avia who looks surprised. Mary Margaret knew if Avia went back up to her room she wasn't going to sleep. At least if she's down here, Mary Margaret could somehow try to convince her to close her eyes.

"What?"

"I'll stay here with you, if you want." Mary Margaret shrugs, sheepishly. She would do anything to get this little girl to trust her.

Avia hesitates for a moment, looking back and forth to her room and Mary Margaret. She could either go upstairs and stay awake by herself, or she could stay down here and stay awake with someone sitting by her side keeping her safe. "Um. Okay."

"Great." Mary Margaret grabs a blanket and tosses it over Avia as she settles back onto the couch. "Now, what are we watching?"

Avia shrugs, tiredly. "I'm not sure. I wasn't really watching it."

"Okay, then. We can not watch it together."

The two sat in silence as the T.V. plays quietly in the background. Both were staring right at it, but neither was sure what they were really watching. Just the quietness and stillness of each other's company was enough. It didn't take long for Mary Margaret to feel Avia's head fall onto her shoulder. She looks down at the sleeping girl and sighs, thankful. Progress.

Little did they know that Emma was upstairs looking down at them. She was glad Avia was slowly breaking out of her comfort and letting Mary Margaret in. But she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Avia didn't feel comfortable enough to go to her – the one who has been there from the very beginning.

* * *

That following morning, Emma is walking Avia to school. "So, how'd you sleep last night?" Emma asks curiously.

Avia shrugs. "Fine."

"You were up pretty early." Emma states.

"I just didn't want to be late for school." Avia says, avoiding Emma's stare. Emma can detect lies especially hers, so she was hoping Emma was just being nice right now instead of calling her out.

Emma scoffs. "Since when being on time for school mattered to you?" Emma grabs Avia's arm and bends down to look her sister in the eyes. "What's going on, Avia?"

Avia furrows her brows. "What? Nothing, Emma. Come on. I'm going to be late."

Emma checks her watch. "Because you were up early, we left early. You have plenty of time. Now, come on. I know you didn't sleep in your bed last night." Avia frowns, wondering how Emma knew that. "I woke up and found you downstairs with Mary Margaret."

"Oh. Um, Emma, I was – "

Emma shakes her head. "I'm not mad." She assures Avia before she begins to panic. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I'm fine." Avia gives Emma a small smile. "I just couldn't sleep. Honest."

Emma squints at her sister, knowing she's lying. But this wasn't the time or place to call her out on it. "Fine. I'll let it go for now."

"There's nothing to let go." Avia laughs awkwardly.

"Uh-huh." But before they continue to walk towards the school, Sheriff Graham pulls up. "What's with the siren?" Emma asks as Graham gets out of the car.

"It's so hard to get your attention."

"Are you arresting her?" Avia asks.

"I'm thanking her." Graham sighs. Avia and Emma glance at each other in confusion. "For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Well, what do I get – a commendation? Key to the city?" Emma jokes.

"How about a job? I could use a deputy."

"Thank you." Emma says kindly. "But I have a job."

"As a bail bondsperson?" Graham asks, skeptically. "There's not much of that going on here."

"I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here, either."

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental." Emma chuckles. "Why don't you think about it." Graham hands Emma his card.

Emma just nods, gratefully. "Uh. I have to get this one to school." Graham slides out of their way, letting them walk by.

"Emma, you have to take this job." Avia insists.

"Avia, I have a job, remember?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "Yeah. A job you haven't been to in a couple of weeks. I mean, you do plan on staying here, right?" She asks as looks up at Emma with worried eyes.

Emma sighs, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders. "Yes, Avs. It's just that – "

"If you take the job then it will mean that you are staying permanently, and you aren't sure if that's what you want." Avia assumes.

"Avia – "

"It's okay. Just if you decide to go anywhere, take me with you." Avia runs off. Emma watches somberly as her sister runs up to Nick and they walk into school together.

* * *

At the diner, Emma is sitting at one of the tables, reading the paper, when Ruby places a hot chocolate in front of her.

"Thank you." Emma smiles.

Regina walks in. "You're still here." She says looking quite amused.

Emma raises her brows. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Regina smiles as she sits down in front of Emma. "Oh, relax. You no longer worry me, Miss. Swan. You see, I did a little digging into who you are, and what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes downs to the number seven."

"Seven?"

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the last three years, but not including the ones your sister has lived at. Your longest stint anywhere was two years." Regina explains. "Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

"If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town." Emma informs the mayor.

"I know, with Miss. Blanchard. Tell me, how long do you think your sister is going to be staying?" Regina asks, narrowing her eyes knowingly. "From what I've read in her record, she doesn't stay too long at any place either." Emma glares furiously at the mayor. What gave her the right to look at her sister's file? She didn't care about her own, but Avia has nothing to do with this feud between them. "In order for something to grow, Miss. Swan, it needs roots, and you and your sister don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can."

Emma shrugs. "You don't know me, or my sister."

"No, I think I do. Enjoy your cocoa." Regina walks out.

Emma was about to follow, but her hot chocolate falls right into her lap stopping her. "Oh, really?" Emma groans. Ruby runs over, handing Emma a towel. "Do you have a laundry room I can use?"

"Mm-hmm!" Ruby smiles, cheerfully.

* * *

Emma walks into the laundry room, tossing her sweater down into the washing machine in frustration and grabs a random shirt hanging from a clothesline.

"No, no, no!" Emma turns around to find a girl grabbing sheets from another machine.

"You okay?" Emma asks.

"The sheets – they're pink." The girl sighs.

"You tried bleach?" The girl tosses the sheets onto the machine and that's when Emma notices her protruding belly. "Oh."

The girl chuckles as she holds back her tears. "Last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now."

"So, that's great." Emma says, awkwardly, looking away.

"It's just that when the baby comes – " The girl sighs. " – no one thinks that I can do this." Emma closes her eyes, feeling bad for the girl and the baby considering the life she and her sister have lived. "No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

"Screw them." Emma turns around, folding her arms, as she leans against the machine looking at the girl.

"What?"

"Screw them." Emma says again this time more firmly. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I know what it's like to not have parents. It's just been my sister and I growing up. So, whatever you are considering doing, or giving up, the choice is yours. But make sure it's the right one – for your baby."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is."

"It never is. People are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, 'No, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things, you're gonna have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

* * *

In class, Avia was having trouble staying awake during the math lesson – not that she understood it anyway. But as her head was slowly slipping down to rest on her books, Nick, who was sitting next to her, sees the teacher looking their way and so he tries to coolly slap Avia awake on her arm before she is caught.

"Ow!" Avia jumps up, glaring at Nick. "Why'd you – "

"Miss. Swan?" Avia flinches as she looks up at the teacher who is looking down at her. "Follow me, please."

Avia packs her stuff and glances at Nick. "I tried." He shrugs.

* * *

Inside the school's office, Avia is sitting in a chair waiting to be picked up. The principal gave her a warning since this was her first offense, but he insisted on having her go home for the rest of the day. Now, Avia was sitting nervously waiting for Mary Margaret who she was sure would be upset because she had to leave her own class to pick up her foster daughter.

"Hey." Avia looks up and is surprised to see Emma standing in front of her.

"Where's Mary Margaret?" Avia asks.

"She's waiting for someone to take her place. So, until then, you got me. Let's go."

Avia shrinks back in the chair. "I can wait." Yeah, she'd rather Mary Margaret.

Emma narrows her eyes at her sister and grabs the girl's backpack. "Come on."

Avia rolls her eyes and follows Emma out of the office.

* * *

Mary Margaret walks into her apartment and is immediately hit with yelling coming from inside.

"I'm just trying to understand, Avia!" Mary Margaret hears Emma yell. She drops her things onto the side table by the door and furrows her brows in confusion never before hearing the sisters fight like this.

"I don't need you to understand, Emma!" Avia shouts back. Mary Margaret slowly walks into the living room finding the two sisters. This was all new to her. She never had this much action inside of her apartment before. So, she wasn't sure if she should get in the middle of the two sisters or not. Plus, they either see her standing there and don't care, or they are too focused on their argument to pay attention. Either way, Mary Margaret was going to stand back and wait for the right moment.

"Avia, falling asleep in class. That's not like you." Emma says, softly.

Avia scowls angrily up at Emma. "Seriously? Don't act like you know everything about me!"

"What do you mean by that?" Emma snaps.

"I mean, for the last three years I've been doing fine on my own. And for the last three years you've been doing exactly what you've been wanting to do since the moment we were placed in our first foster home!" Avia shouts. "But don't stick around just because I am your sister. I will not be your obligation, Emma!"

Emma quickly grabs Avia's arm, forcing Avia to look back at her. "You know that's not true. You are not an obligation, Avia."

Avia pulls her arm away. "I'm thirteen! I'm everyone's obligation! So, just do what you always do and leave because that's what you're going to do anyway."

"Avia!"

But Avia was already running passed Mary Margaret and up the stairs before either one of them could stop her. Mary Margaret flinches at the sound of the door being slammed. "What happened?" Mary Margaret asks a defeated looking Emma.

Emma sighs. "I asked her why she fell asleep in class."

Mary Margaret frowns. "And it escalated into that?" She asks as she sits across from Emma at the kitchen table.

Emma waves her hand. "She has a temper, but she'll get over it. She always does."

"So, I guess I can assume she didn't tell you why she fell asleep in class?"

Emma shakes her head. "She either changes the subject, or we end up in an argument."

"You've fought like this before?"

Emma looks down, embarrassed. "Never with her telling me to leave." Emma sighs. "You know, I saw her down here with you last night. So, maybe that's why I keep trying to force her to tell me what's going on. I guess I'm feeling a little jealous."

Mary Margaret smiles softly. "If it makes you feel better, she wouldn't tell me anything either."

"I wish it did, but it doesn't." Emma laughs lightly. "Right now, I'd give anything for her to talk to anyone at this point. But who am I to judge her? She's like me at her age, maybe a little tougher, though." Emma walks over to the door, grabbing her jacket. "I think I'm just gonna go and take a walk."

"Emma." Mary Margaret stands up, staring softly at the older version of her foster daughter except the only difference is Emma has blonde hair and Avia has brown. But other than that, one would be foolish to deny them sisters. Emma turns around looking deflated. "I'm here if you need to talk."

Emma nods, giving her a small smile. "Thanks." She says as she walks out.

Mary Margaret lets out a long sigh as she looks up at the staircase before climbing up to speak with her foster daughter. She knocks gently on the door before peeking in and finding Avia sitting on the window ledge, looking outside. The exhaustion was evident on Avia's face and it broke Mary Margaret's heart.

"I'm not apologizing." Avia says as soon as Mary Margaret sits down on her bed.

Mary Margaret couldn't hide her smile at the defiant little girl. "Hey. I wasn't coming up here to make you apologize. But I think eventually you'll want to."

"Whatever." Avia mumbles.

"Sweetheart, Emma is not leaving you."

"Emma left me the second she turned eighteen."

"And from my understanding she has been fighting for custody of you ever since." Mary Margaret says, reminding the solemn girl in front of her.

Avia shakes her head. "Maybe if she fought harder she'd have me. But she fought as hard as our parents did when they dropped us off in the middle of the woods." Avia says, glaring at Mary Margaret. "Did you know I was just a newborn when they abandoned us? Emma had eight years with them. So, what, did it all just become too much when I came along?" She asks tearfully.

"You know, Emma told me she doesn't even remember anything about them."

Avia shrugs. "It doesn't matter. For three years she's only come around when it's convenient – to make sure I'm still breathing."

"Avia, now you know that's not true." Mary Margaret chastises gently. "She's been here since the moment she found out where you were."

"And she's only stayed because she doesn't want to upset me."

Mary Margaret wasn't sure what she could say to convince Avia otherwise that Emma was there for her – just for her. And that she wasn't staying because she had to, but because she wants to. "She loves you."

Avia just shakes her head as a silent tear falls from her eye as she looks back outside. "I hate them so much." She says, angrily.

"Who? Your parents?" Mary Margaret asks, weakly.

Avia nods. "If they didn't want me, or they couldn't take care of both us, then they should have just gotten rid of me. And I don't mean dropping me off in the woods." Mary Margaret sighs sadly. "At least Emma wouldn't have lived the life she did because of me."

All Mary Margaret wanted to do was gather the girl in her arms and hold her and never let go. Her heart was breaking from the words coming from Avia. She was entirely too young to feel as if her life wasn't worth living for. And she had a feeling, besides Emma, no one had ever told her she was worth more than anything in this world. "How long have you been having bad dreams, Avia?" Mary Margaret asks knowingly.

Avia looks at Mary Margaret in confusion. "What? How?"

Mary Margaret shrugs with a small smile. "I didn't until now." Avia closes her eyes, silently groaning. Why did her face have to show so much expression? And why can this woman see right through her? Avia almost wished Mary Margaret was like every other foster parent she ever had and would just leave her alone - get the money and pretend she's not there. Sometimes that was just easier. "So, how long?"

Avia shrugs, looking back out the window. "A while. I don't know."

But Mary Margaret knew better than that. She looks at her watch and sees that it's still early, but late enough for Avia to hopefully get enough sleep for the night. "Since it's the weekend, I think that gives you every excuse to sleep late tomorrow. But how about we compromise, and you take a long nap right now."

Avia furrows her brows. "But I'm not tired."

Mary Margaret tilts her head, amused. "You don't have to lie to me, Avia. You can trust me. And to prove it to you, I'll stay here with you."

"Why?"

Mary Margaret walks over to Avia and puts out her hand. "Because whether you believe it or not, you are worth it. You are worth having someone sitting here by your side and making sure you are safe – that you are loved." Avia hesitates as she stares at the hand awaiting to grab onto her own. Her trust barrier was slowly breaking, but Avia was determined to keep the force fill up, and Mary Margaret could see that. She just hoped that one day, she'd be able to break down those walls for good – Avia and Emma's. Both girls deserved someone else to love them just as much as they love on another. Avia slowly slides her small hand into the woman's who is smiling softly down at her and she lets Mary Margaret lead her to her bed. Mary Margaret pulls the sheets and comforter back, letting Avia slip under, before tucking the girl in. She sits on the edge of the bed and smiles down at the girl whose green eyes showed nothing but fear. "Just close your eyes. You are safe."

"You promise?" Avia whispers so quietly that Mary Margaret almost didn't hear her.

She tucks a few fallen strands behind Avia's ear and caresses her cheek softly. Avia hates promises, so the fact that she's the one asking meant it was just another step into letting her in. "I promise."

Avia sighs and forces her eyes shut – ready for whatever nightmare was set to come.

* * *

Morning came fast and like Mary Margaret promised, she stayed by Avia's side until Emma got home, letting the older girl take her place. She explained the nightmares, but, unfortunately, there was nothing more about them that she could tell Emma. Even though she wanted to shake the answers out of her stubborn foster daughter, she knew she couldn't push just yet. She had to gain Avia's trust – and Emma's.

And as fast as the nightmares appeared, they disappeared. As soon as Avia let out a whimper, Mary Margaret was there to soothe them away. And once Emma took her place, she'd wake up from sleeping right next to Avia to soothe them away as well. She hated that her sister was suffering silently and there was nothing she could do about it. She also hated that Avia didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to her about them which she was sure would probably help, even if just a little.

But, thankfully, Avia did sleep through the night without waking up. And by the time Emma and Mary Margaret both woke up, Avia was still knocked out which they were sure was the cause of her not sleeping for so many days.

Mary Margaret had finished making breakfast and was bringing a plate over to Emma who was sitting in the living room surrounded by a few boxes. Her belongings from Boston finally arrived and she couldn't be more thrilled to see them.

"I'm so glad my stuff is here." Emma says, relieved.

"So, that's all your stuff?" Mary Margaret asks feeling as if she was looking at very little.

"What do you mean?"

"Is the rest in storage?"

"No, this is all of it. I'm… not sentimental." Emma sighs.

"Well, it must make things easier when you have to move." Mary Margaret tries to sound encouraging, but she failed miserably.

Avia comes bounding down the stairs. "Uh, hey." Emma greets her sister who doesn't even glance their way as she goes into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. "Look, my stuff is here which means I'm staying." Emma grins.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Don't care." She glares Emma's way before standing in front of Mary Margaret. Emma rolls her eyes at her sister's dramatics and continues to look through her boxes. "I'm going hang out with Nick. Do you mind?" She asks.

Mary Margaret shakes her head, amused, at the sibling rivalry. "Well, first of all, good morning."

Avia sighs, rolling her eyes playfully. "Good morning." She repeats. "Can I go?"

"And second of all, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine. Can I go?" She asks impatiently.

"I made breakfast."

Avia shrugs, grimacing. "I'm not really hungry. Can I go?"

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes. "Yes." She groans with a light laugh. "Get out of here." She nudges Avia.

"Thanks!" Avia smiles.

"Here. Take a banana. You need to eat something."

Avia catches the banana Mary Margaret tosses her way and opens the front door, jumping back when she sees Mr. Gold. "Geez." She scowls. "Make a noise."

Mary Margaret walks up from behind, looking cautiously at who Avia is speaking to. "Miss. Blanchard, is Miss. Swan here?" Mr. Gold asks immediately.

Avia slips out just as Emma walks up to the open door. "Hi. My name is Mr. Gold."

"Emma." Emma shakes the man's hand.

"I have a proposition for you, Miss. Swan. I need your help. I'm looking for someone." Mary Margaret slowly slips away, giving the two some privacy.

"Really?"

"I have a photo." Mr. Gold hands Emma a photo of the girl she met in the laundry mat. "Her name is Ashley Boyd, and she's taken something quite valuable of mine." He says, walking into the apartment.

"So, why don't you just call the police?" Emma asks, bewildered on why he was coming to her.

"Because she's a confused young woman. She's pregnant, alone, and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life, but I just want my property returned." He explains.

"And what is it?"

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

"When did you see her last?"

"Last night. That's how I got this." He removes his hair from his forehead revealing a small cut above his eye. "It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about changing her life." Emma then realizes that she, herself, is most likely the cause for the cut above this man's eye. "I have no idea what got into her. Miss. Swan, please just help me find her." He pleads. "My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they?"

"No, of course not." Emma agrees.

"So, you'll help me then?" Mr. Gold asks, hopeful.

"I will help her."

"Grand." He says, smiling gratefully.

* * *

"Hey. Who's the man with the cane?" Avia asks curiously as she and Nick walk through town.

"Mr. Gold?" Nick asks.

Avia shrugs. "I guess so. He was creepily standing at our door this morning when I was leaving. He wanted to see Emma."

"He owns the pawn shop in town. I overheard it got broken into last night."

"Hm." Avia furrows her brows. "That must be why he wanted to see Emma. He must want help finding out who it was."

"Why would he go to Emma for that?" Nick asks, inquisitively. "Why not the police?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "Because the police is Graham. And Emma is a pro at finding people. She found that coma patient, remember? So, how'd you get away from the warden?" She jokes.

"Ha. Ha." Nick says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "She won't be back until five."

"I thought she didn't want you hanging out with me?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, or maybe it will." Nick sighs. "She'll get over it." Nick sees Emma's yellow bug pass by. "Hey, wasn't that Emma?"

Avia looks up and sees Emma's bug turn down a street. "Uh. Yeah. Wanna follow?"

Nick shrugs. "Sure." The two kids run off into the direction of where Emma drove off to.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Cinderella is standing out onto the balcony of a castle, finally close enough to the fireworks, smiling happily as she watches the celebration from above when Prince Thomas walks up.

He looks at her noticing the somber expression she was suddenly holding. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." She chuckles at him. "Every year when I was growing up, I used to watch these fireworks from afar. And I knew what they meant. Something special was happening at the palace. Now they're for me, for our wedding." Cinderella leans in, sharing a kiss with her prince.

* * *

Back inside the palace, Prince Thomas and Cinderella walk down the steps into the grand room filled with all their family and friends who are cheering in celebration for them.

As they all begin to dance, Charming steps towards Cinderella. "Congratulations, Ella. You two are gonna be very happy."

"Why, thank you, James." Cinderella smiles, kindly.

Snow takes his place and begins to dance with her friend. "This is truly a night for celebration. Do you realize what an inspiration you are to everyone?"

"All I did was get married."

"All you did was show that anyone can change her life. I'm proud of you."

Cinderella stares at her friend in awe as they dance away from one another. "And I'm proud of you, too." Cinderella felt as if her whole world stopped from just the sight of this man – of Rumplestiltskin.

"You." Cinderella glares, unhappily. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy with your end of the bargain – you know, true love, riches, happy endings." Rumple clarifies, amusingly. "Did you get everything you desired?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. Now what do you want? What's your price? My jewels? The ring?"

"No, no, dear. Keep your baubles. What I want is something you don't yet possess, but something I know is… coming." He sings. "Your first born." Cinderella stares blankly at the imp as he storms away, leaving her in utter dismay.

* * *

Cinderella is walking frantically around her room packing when Prince Thomas walks in, smiling lovingly towards his wife.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I thought you were hunting." Cinderella says unable to meet her husband's eyes as she continues to pack.

"I was, but the weather wasn't agreeing, so we came back early. Are we going somewhere?" He asks, noticing the bag. Cinderella turns, and he finally sees the sadness lingering on his wife's face. "You're going somewhere." He states.

"Something's happened." She says softly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She says, tearfully.

Prince Thomas's smiles in excitement of the news. "Ella, that's wonderful." He exclaims, walking closer to his wife. He tries to touch her, but she quickly pulls away. "Why are you upset? This is what we wanted."

"There's something else." Cinderella inhales sharply before explaining. "When we met that night at the ball, it wasn't my fairy godmother who sent me. It was Rumplestiltskin." Prince Thomas looks confused. "I made a deal with him for this life. I was stupid. I didn't understand the price of magic, so I promised him something."

"What did you promise him?" He asks, sternly.

"He tricked me." Cinderella says as she continues to pack. "I thought that he'd want our gold or jewels."

"What was it?" Prince Thomas asks impatiently. Cinderella turns, looking down with embarrassment and regret. "Our baby?" He exclaims.

"I'm so sorry." Cinderella cries. "And now I'm gonna lose it all – my life and you."

"No." Prince Thomas sighs. He reaches towards Cinderella, gently pulling her head up from her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I don't care what that imp said. Magic may have brought us together, but it didn't create this love."

"But I made a deal. I can't break that. He's too powerful."

"Then the answer is simple. We make another deal."

* * *

Present…

"So, this boyfriend of hers, you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" Emma asks Ruby as she serves customers out front.

"That would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't." Ruby answers, surely. "He left her in the lurch right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said, he a – " Suddenly the sound of car falling from the tow truck in the front is heard. "Hey, hey, hey!" Ruby shouts, rushing towards the man. "Billy, be careful. You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy." She looks inside her car to make sure her figurine that is hanging from her rearview mirror isn't broken. "It's good luck."

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but, look, it's fine." Billy tells her.

"Um, Ruby, what about her family?" Emma asks, stepping up.

"Oh, she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to." Ruby informs her. "Look, I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying – taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?"

"I think so." Emma really could understand.

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it." Ruby suggests. "She's been through enough already."

"I've been through it, too, Ruby, and I can help her."

"Then try her ex."

"Where can I find him?"

"He lives with his dad."

"Thanks." Emma starts to walk away until she sees her sister and her friend quickly hide behind the bushes. Emma rolls her eyes, amused, and walks over. "So, you can't talk to me, but you can stalk me?"

Avia slowly slips out of her hiding spot, narrowing her eyes at her big sister. "I'm not stalking you. We saw you here and was just curious. Now, we're leaving. Come on, Nick."

"Hey. You could unpack my stuff for me." Emma shouts out towards her sister who was already walking away.

Avia raises her arm up at Emma. "Not a chance!"

Emma shakes her head, amused, and gets into her car.

* * *

Nick follows Avia up the stairs to the apartment, out of breath. "If I knew being your friend meant running literally all the time, I would have thought twice before approaching you." He complains.

Avia smirks. "Hey. No one told you to do it." They run into the apartment just as Mary Margaret is passing by.

"Whoa! Hey!" Mary Margaret swivels from her spot, looking at the kids who were already halfway up the stairs. "What's the hurry?"

"We're just going to hang out upstairs. Is that okay?" Avia asks.

"Of course. You're right on time. I'm making lunch. I'll call you down when it's finished."

"Great. Thanks. I'm starving!" Avia shouts as she and Nick run into her room.

Mary Margaret chuckles to herself. Of course, Avia was starving. She only had a banana this morning because she refused to stay in the same room with Emma to eat anything more.

* * *

Avia grabs the fairy tale book from under her bed and drops it down in front of Nick who is looking down at it in confusion. "Your fairy tale book?" He asks.

Avia nods. "Just look at it." She urges forcefully.

Nick opens the book to a random page. "What am I looking at?"

Avia sighs. "Okay." She sits down next to Nick, pulling the book so that it is sitting on both of their laps. "You've lived here, what, like, your whole life?" Nick nods. "And you know everyone here, right?"

"Pretty much." Nick shrugs.

"Now, I'm not saying that I believe this, because I'd be completely crazy – "

"Which would be normal for you." Nick teases.

Avia glares, nudging him. "Shut up. Now, I've been reading this book since Mary Margaret gave it to me."

"And you're barely in the middle it?" Nick questions only to receive yet another glare from Avia, quickly shutting him up.

"And the more I hang around this town, and meet the people in it, I've noticed similarities between them and the characters in this book."

"You're saying they're fairy tale characters?" Nick asks giving Avia a crazy look.

"No. I'm just saying it's odd. Mary Margaret was cleaning out her closet one morning and just found it there mysteriously. She has no idea where it even came from. So, I am wondering if you may recognize it."

Nick looks closer at the pictures. "I don't know anyone who writes like this."

Avia flips through the pages. "And these stories are very similar to some of these people's lives. Like, this one." She points to the story of Cinderella. "Isn't what Ruby said about Ashley similar to Cinderella's story?"

"Stepsisters and a stepmother. Pregnant." Nick shrugs. "Yeah. I guess so."

"And, look." Avia flips back towards the front of the book. "Doesn't the evil Queen look like someone you know?" She asks with a small smirk.

Nick furrows his brows as he looks at the picture. "Wait." He looks wide-eyed at Avia. "My mom?"

Avia shrugs, laughing. "The name sure does fit."

"Very funny." He grins.

"And unlike any of the fairy tales I've ever read, all these characters fall into each one's story. They all know each other."

"So, what, you think they were all cursed to live in Storybrooke?"

"Of course not." Avia rolls her eyes. "All I'm saying is that it's weird. And I would really like to know who the person is who made this book. It's the only copy I can find. There's no other book like it."

"Avia, Nick, lunch is ready!" Mary Margaret shouts from below.

"Coming!" Avia shouts back.

"So, if the town is really cursed who do you think you are?" He asks, teasingly.

Avia laughs. "Hmm. Maybe I was brought here to break the curse."

"Yeah, you wish." Nick laughs as he tosses the book onto the bed before following Avia out of the room not realizing that a page from the book has fallen slowly onto the floor.

* * *

On the other side of town, Emma knocks on Ashley's ex-boyfriend's home determined to get answers. A man opens it.

"Can I help you?" He asks Emma.

"Sean Herman?" Emma asks, unsure.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Emma Swan." Emma sighs. "I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. I just thought maybe she came to see you."

Sean's father walks up from behind Emma, overhearing her. "My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore, so whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for, but there's nothing we can do to help you." He says unsympathetically.

"You're the reason he broke up with her." Emma states, knowingly.

"Absolutely." Sean's father confirms. "I'm not gonna let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake." Sean looks down, embarrassed.

"So, you just told him to leave her?"

"Well, what are they going to do, raise the child in the backseat of a car?"

"Some people only have the backseat of a car." Emma argues.

"Well, they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son." Sean's father walks into the house.

"Dad, maybe we should help her look." Sean insists.

"It's a waste, Sean."

"Sean, - " Emma says in a low voice in hopes that his father doesn't hear her. " – if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's gonna be in some serious trouble."

"She's running away with the baby?" Sean asks, apprehensively.

"Yes."

Sean's father steps back into view. "Sean, inside." He orders his son. "Now." Sean sighs and does what his father asks of him. "Look, believe me, if I knew where she was, I would tell you." He says to Emma. "I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

"Deal?" Emma scowls, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Sean's father asks, puzzled. "Ashley agreed to give up the child, and she's being paid very well to do so."

"She sold that baby?" Emma asks, incredulity.

"Oh, you make it sound so crass. I found someone who's going to find that child a good and proper home."

"And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?" Emma argues.

"Well, look at her. She's a teenager, she's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?"

"Maybe she's changing her life."

"Everybody says that. Now, look, I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well, someone who's going to see to it that everybody's happy."

"Mr. Gold." Emma realizes.

"Well, isn't that why you were hired, to bring him the baby?" Sean's father asks.

Emma looks away. Mr. Gold tricked her. He used her.

* * *

Emma storms into the diner. "Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" She asks Ruby furiously.

"Because I didn't think it was important." Ruby states.

"Really, considering that's why she's running away?"

"Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her."

Emma notices the figurine that was once hanging on Ruby's rearview mirror was now sitting on the counter. Her eyes widen when she looks out the window and doesn't see the car. "Ruby, where's your car?" Ruby purposely ignores Emma's question and continues working. Emma sighs. "You didn't send me to Sean to find her. You sent me there to give her a head start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her."

"Yeah, so am I." Emma says desperately. "Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without me."

Ruby looks away contemplating on what to do. "Fine. She left town. Said she was gonna try Boston. Thought she could disappear there."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About a half an hour." Emma quickly turns and walks out of the diner.

* * *

"So, Mary Margaret, what do you know about Ashley Boyd?" Avia asks curiously from her spot at the counter.

Mary Margaret looks up from the dish she is drying, furrowing her brows in confusion on why Avia was asking her about Ashley. "Um. Ashley is one of my good friends. Why do you ask?"

"Well, that's who Mr. Gold asked Emma to look for." Avia tells her.

Mary Margaret looks intrigued. "Really?"

"She ran away."

"I can't believe she's really doing it." Mary Margaret says quietly as if she was in a trance while the kids look at one another.

"Really doing what?" Avia asks slowly.

"Oh, uh, the baby's father offered a deal with Mr. Gold to find the baby a good home. He was going to pay her a lot of money."

Avia's eyes widen. "She sold her baby?"

Mary Margaret shrugs. "Well, now, it doesn't seem like it." She says with a small smirk. Avia and Nick glance at one another, laughing lightly. "What?"

"You do realize you're like an accomplice since you knew about her running away." Nick points out.

Mary Margaret gasps. "Hey. I would have never known anything if it wasn't for you telling me." She says, narrowing her eyes playfully at her foster daughter.

"We won't tell if you won't. But can you keep a secret?" Avia teases.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Cinderella and Prince Thomas walk into a dungeon following Grumpy. "Why are we down here?" She asks.

"We need a place to keep him." Prince Thomas tells her.

Charming walks in from behind. "Rumplestiltskin is the most dangerous man in all the realms. He needs his own special prison, so we converted the mines to hold him."

"But how will we get him here?" Cinderella asks. "He's eluded all forever."

"His strength is also his weakness – his deals." Grumpy explains. "He can't resist making them, and we already know who he wants to deal with next – you."

"We've sent word with one of Snow's bluebirds." Charming informs her. "He's accepted a meeting with you. You're going to tell him that Doc heard something with his stethoscope – two heartbeats."

"You're going to tell him it's twins." Prince Thomas adds.

"And if he wants both, which he will, you propose a new deal. Grumpy." Grumpy opens a box, revealing a quill.

"A quill?" Cinderella questions in confusion. "I don't understand."

"The blue fairy cast a spell on it." Grumpy tells her. "Whoever signs with this will be frozen, their magic made impotent."

"All you must do is get him to sign the contract." Charming says with all seriousness. They needed this plan to go through. "Ella, this man is a scourge. You will be doing the entire land a service."

"Should we even use magic?" Cinderella asks, feeling discouraged. "Isn't that what's causing these problems to begin with? What if this magic also has a price?"

"Then I will pay it." Prince Thomas confidently. "I will do whatever is needed to save you and our child."

They walk farther into the dungeon, revealing the cell Rumplestiltskin will be banished to. "I hope you like it." Grumpy says to Cinderella. "A lot of dwarf blood went into it."

"You sure this will work?" Cinderella asks the men.

"Once he's in there, he'll never get out." Charming assures her. "You'll be safe."

Prince Thomas stands in front of his wife. "We can do this, Ella." He encourages.

Cinderella looks away, staring assuredly at the cell. "Okay." She agrees. "Let's get him."

* * *

Present…

Emma is speeding down the road in hopes of finding Ashley before she can make it over the town line. She wasn't sure what else she could possibly say to get through to Ashley, but what she obviously said before just made matters far more worse than she was expecting. It's just the fact that a mother who obviously wants her child but was feeling like she couldn't do it because of what everyone else was saying really struck a chord with Emma. Even if she and Avia's parents didn't feel like they could support the both of them, they could have at least tried. They'd be together. They'd be a family. Ashley's willing to do whatever she can, and Emma was not going to just let her give up.

As Emma drives closer to the town line, she spots Ruby's car on the side of the road. Ashley didn't even make it over the line before she ran off the side of the road.

"Ashley!" Emma shouts as she jumps out of her car and to the scene, but the car is empty. She hears a woman's groan in pain. She looks behind the car to find Ashley sitting in the grass holding her stomach.

"My baby." Ashley cries out. "It's coming."

* * *

Emma was able to get Ashley into her car and they began to drive back into town. "Don't worry." Emma assures her. "The hospital isn't that far."

"No." Ashley panics. "No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can't go back there."

"Oh, no." Emma chuckles. "We don't have four hours."

"No." Ashley sobs. "I can't go back there. Please. He's gonna take my baby."

"I won't let that happen. But do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?" Emma asks.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's gonna be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide that it's yours, this running away can't happen. You have to grow up, and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes. I want my baby." Ashley says, confidently.

* * *

Avia is sitting on the couch, eating a cookie, and just looking as if she was deep in thought as Mary Margaret sits down next to her. Nick had left not too long ago, wanting to make sure he got home in time before Regina got there.

"Do you think Emma is going to find Ashley?" Avia asks Mary Margaret.

"Well, if Emma is good at finding people like you both say she is, then I think she will. She did after all find David." Mary Margaret tells her.

Avia nods. "Do you think Ashley will have to give her baby away?"

Mary Margaret frowns. "I hope not. Ashley is a really good person, and I believe she would make an amazing Mom."

"Even good people make the wrong decisions."

Mary Margaret looks down at Avia and sees that she is staring at Emma's boxes. "You know, Emma isn't going anywhere. I think those boxes prove it."

"Would you give away your baby if you were Ashley's age and everyone was telling you that you couldn't do it?" Avia asks, ignoring Mary Margaret's comment about Emma.

Mary Margaret sighs, thinking about Avia's question. "I'm not sure."

"I bet you wouldn't." Avia says, sadly, still looking at Emma's boxes.

"And what makes you think that?" Mary Margaret asks curiously.

"Because as much as you hover over me – "

Mary Margaret gasps causing Avia to laugh. "I don't hover!"

"You hover." Avia smirks. She turns back to the boxes. "I just don't think you'd be able to hand over your only child over to a stranger. You'd do what you can even if that meant doing it alone because at least you'd be a family – together."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Cinderella is waiting nervously outside in the garden for her meeting with Rumplestiltskin.

"Well, well, well." She turns at the sound of his voice seeing him standing in the shadows looking back at her. "You're starting to show." Cinderella steps outs and faces the beast. "A little bird told me you wanted to speak."

"Yes. I'd like to alter the bargain." She tells him.

Rumplestiltskin exhales deeply. "That's not what I do."

"But I think you'll want to." Cinderella smiles down at her large pregnant stomach. "I'm having twins."

And with that news, Rumple was suddenly intrigued. "Is that so?" He asks, walking closer. "Ooh." He chuckles excitingly. "Let's have a look." He presses his hands onto Cinderella's stomach. "And you would, what, give up both?" Cinderella grudgingly nods. "Why is that? I wonder."

"My husband – he's having a hard time. Our kingdom is poor." Cinderella begins pacing, repeating the lie she, her husband, and James made up to trick the imp. "We're losing money. Our crops are dying. We can't support ourselves or our people." Rumplestiltskin just stands listening intently to her story.

"And you would trade your other child for…comfort?" He chuckles as they face one another again.

"I can always have more children, but I can't make crops grow where the soil is dead." Cinderella unravels a contract. "In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile. I think it's more than fair."

"Yes!" Rumplestiltskin exclaims, agreeing enthusiastically. "Yes, yes. It is, if what you're saying is true." He bends down looking closely at the contract.

"It is, and all you have to do – " Cinderella shows him the quill. " – is sign on the dotted line."

"What a lovely quill!" He snaps it right out of Cinderella's hand. "Wherever did you get it?"

"It's from our castle."

"You know, the only way to stop me is through magic."

Cinderella chuckles. "I'm not trying to stop you."

Rumple grimaces. "Of course, you're not, because as we all know, all magic comes with a price, and if you were to use it to, say…imprison me, then your debt to me would only grow, - " He threatens, scornfully. " – and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Just sign the contract, please." Cinderella glares.

"Are you sure you're happy with this new arrangement?" Cinderella holds up the contract. She refused to let him scare her into changing her mind. Rumple chuckles nervously as he grabs the contract from her. "Then so it shall be." He begins to sign his name when a whoosh of a blue force fill forms around his body.

"Thomas!" Cinderella shouts for her husband.

"No one breaks deals with me, dearie." Rumple threatens as he is frozen in place. Thomas and his knights rush in on the carriage they plan to put Rumple in before imprisoning him. "No one. No matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in…" Cinderella stares at him in horror as he continues on with his threat. "I assure you, I will have your baby."

* * *

Present…

Emma is pacing the hospital's waiting room when a nurse walks in.

"Miss. Swan, the baby is a healthy 6-pound girl, and the mother is doing fine."

Emma sighs, gratefully, as the nurse walks away. "What lovely news." She looks up to find Mr. Gold walking her way. "Excellent work, Miss. Swan." He praises. "Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Charming and Grumpy are putting Rumplestiltskin into the back of the horse carriage as Thomas stands near his wife protectively.

"Did we really win?" Cinderella asks as she watches them lock the door behind the beast.

"Yes." Thomas assures her. "I told you we would."

"I was so afraid." She whispers. "I was so afraid that we'd fail, that I'd have to go back to that life, that terrible life. I was afraid that I would lose you - " She says somberly, caressing her husband's cheek. " – and that nothing would have changed."

"As long as I'm alive, you will never go back to that life." He leans in, kissing his wife reassuringly. "Now – " He pulls away, smiling down at his wife's belly. " – how is our little Alexandra?"

"Alexandra?" Cinderella questions bewildered by the name. But she couldn't contain her smile.

"Did I not mention that I picked out a name?"

"A name? That's more like a prison sentence."

"Well, I like it."

"Mm. Men." Cinderella teases. "You really know nothing of ch – " Suddenly Cinderella's face turns into a look of pain as she grabs her stomach.

"Ella, what is it?" Thomas panics.

"Oh, it's – it's the baby." She groans. "Something's wrong."

"No, no. It can't be. It's too soon. It must be the stress, the excitement."

"I'm dizzy."

Thomas leads her to a bench, sitting her down. "I'll go get you water." Thomas runs off to the well.

Moments later, the pain suddenly disappears and Cinderella smiles in relief. "Thomas, it's okay!" She calls out to her husband. "It's passed." She furrows her brows at the sound of ruffling coming from the woods, but no sign of her husband. "Thomas?" Cinderella follows her husband's footsteps to the well and is perplexed when she doesn't see him. "Thomas? Thomas!?" She storms back out of the woods just as Charming is securing the carriage. "What did you do?"

"Ella, what's wrong?" Charming asks.

Cinderella rushes angrily towards the carriage. "What did you do to my Thomas?" She shouts at Rumplestiltskin who sits with a grin upon his face.

"I haven't done anything." He sneers. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been otherwise engaged."

"Something's happened to him. You know! Tell me!"

"I have no idea, dearie, but I did warn you. All magic comes at a price. It looks like someone has just paid."

"Don't listen to him." Charming steps up, moving Cinderella away from the imp. "We'll find Thomas."

"No, you won't." Rumple tells him, knowingly. "Until that debt is paid, until that baby is mine, you're never gonna see him again, in this world or the next, Cinderella." Charming continues to pull a distraught Cinderella away. "I will have that baby!"

* * *

Present…

"A baby?" Emma questions, disapprovingly. "That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because at the time, you didn't need to know." Gold tells her.

"Really? Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?"

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense… to you."

Emma glares furiously at the man. "You're not getting that kid."

"Actually, we have an agreement, and my agreements are always honored. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, Emma? Is your sister enjoying hers?"

"Don't talk about her." Emma steps up to the man. "But you're still not getting that baby."

"I like your confidence." Mr. Gold smiles. "Charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop."

"Let me guess, to steal a contract." Emma assumes.

Mr. Gold shrugs. "Who knows what she was after?"

"You know, no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up." Emma smirks. "Are you?" She challenges seeing that by the look on Mr. Gold's face, she was going to win this. "Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect there is more to you than a simple pawnbroker. You really want to start that fight?"

Mr. Gold smiles. "I like you, Miss. Swan. You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have you on my side."

"So, she can keep the baby?" Emma asks.

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Miss Boyd."

"Tear it up."

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts, deals – well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?" Mr. Gold asks interestingly.

"What do you want?"

Mr. Gold chuckles. "Oh, I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favor."

Emma steps confidently up to Mr. Gold. "Deal."

* * *

Emma walks into Ashley's room. "Hey." Ashley looks up at Emma with a smile as she holds her baby. "What's her name?"

"Alexandra." Ashley says, looking lovingly down at her sleeping daughter.

"That's pretty."

Ashley sighs. "Thank you for getting me here."

"Mr. Gold was outside." Emma tells her. Ashley looks worried. "I took care of it. She's yours."

"She is?" Emma nods. "But what did you do?"

"Made a deal with him." Emma says, nonchalantly.

"Thank you." Ashley says sincerely.

* * *

Emma walks into the apartment later that day exhausted from her day's events. She's surprised to find Avia sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Considering the time, she figured Mary Margaret would have forced her to go to sleep by now.

"Hey." Emma says. She tosses her keys on the side table and falls onto the couch next to Avia who made no movement in acknowledging her. "Are you still mad at me?" Emma complains.

Avia sighs. "I'm not mad at you. You annoy me."

Emma smirks. "I'll take it. Where's Mary Margaret?"

Avia points to the bathroom. "In the shower."

"I thought you two would be in bed by now."

Avia shrugs. "We were waiting for you." Emma smiles softly to herself. It was nice to have people waiting for her. "Did you find Ashley?"

Emma nods. "Yep. And she gets to keep her baby, too."

"Good." It's silent for a few minutes as the T.V. plays quietly in the background. "You know, I wish your memory didn't suck.

Emma chuckles, furrowing her brows in confusion down at her sister. "Why you say that?"

"Because then you'd remember who our parents are, and you'd be able to find them." Emma stares sadly at her sister. "Then we could finally ask why they gave us away." Avia squints up at her sister. "You wouldn't be saying you don't remember just to protect me, would you?"

Emma looks seriously at her sister. "I would never lie to you."

Avia sighs, looking back at the T.V. "Yeah. I know."

"Believe me, kid, if I could remember I would have already found them. But it was like those eight years of my life were just magically wiped away. The last thing I remember is holding this tiny little baby in my arms." She pinches Avia's cheek playfully as Avia swats her away. "And that little baby was you."

"Emma." Avia whines though she couldn't hide her smile.

Emma laughs lightly before grabbing her sister's hand in all seriousness. "I'm sorry for the times I was gone only to return weeks later. It wasn't fair to you."

Avia smiles softly up at Emma. "It's okay. I mean, I know I've been giving you a hard time about everything. Mary Margaret has really been giving me crap over it. But you've done the one thing no one's ever done for us."

"And what's that?"

"You've come back. No matter what. You always come back."

Emma smiles and throws her arm over Avia, pulling her close.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Sean slowly walks into the room watching as Ashley strokes her baby's hair tenderly.

"Is that her?"

Ashley looks up, surprised to see him. "Sean."

"I am so sorry." Sean apologizes as he walks closer. "I never should have left you."

"You're back?"

"Yeah, I'm back." He sits on the edge of the bed and holds up a bag he brought in. "Here. I got her a present." He takes out the tiny slippers and they both laugh. "I don't know if they're gonna fit." Sean says, amused, as he slips the slippers onto Alexandra's feet.

"They're perfect." Ashley smiles.

Sean sighs, happily, before leaning in and gently kissing Ashley on the lips.

* * *

Mary Margaret walks out of the living room and stops in awe at the sight of Emma and Avia asleep together on the couch. Mary Margaret was thrilled to see that the two had made up. And the fact that Avia was sleeping made her ecstatic. So, instead of waking the two up and risking her life, she grabs the blanket from the chair and throws it over the sisters.

Mary Margaret then proceeds to head to her bedroom to get some much needed sleep until something catches the corner of her eye. She looks at Emma's boxes and notices a small blanket. Wondering how Avia's blanket made it down the stairs, she grabs it and goes to bring to Avia in case she just forgotten about it, but then she notices the name. It's not Avia's. It's Emma's. Both girls have similar blankets except with different embroidered names and color. Avia's green. Emma's purple.

Still, there was something so familiar about these blankets that Mary Margaret just couldn't place. She holds it up to her face, taking in Emma's scent. But Mary Margaret shakes her head, silently telling herself she was going crazy, and it was probably a blanket she's seen before in a store, or something. So, she places it back into the box before giving the girls one last glance and scurrying into her room to give the girls what she hopes for is a restful night of sleep.


	5. Unsteady

**Thanks to those who are reading this story. I hope some of you really give it a chance. Please continue to review! :)**

* * *

It's Emma's first night of work, so while she was getting ready to leave, Avia sat on her own bed looking through the storybook.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay while I'm gone?" Emma asks for the hundredth time that night.

Avia rolls her eyes. "You know I've slept without you before. Would you like me to remind you how many times?"

Emma mimics her sister, rolling her eyes. "No. But this is the first time since I found out that you've been having nightmares."

"Emma, I'll be fine." Avia shrugs, nonchalantly. "Mary Margaret is right downstairs."

"I'm aware. But I'm also aware of how you are. And you will never admit when you need help."

Avia looks at the clock on the nightstand and then tosses the book to the side. "Oh, look, you're going to be late if you don't leave now." She pushes Emma towards the door.

"Fine. I'm going. I'm going." Emma quickly grabs her jacket. But before Avia can push her out any further she turns around and looks down at her sister in all seriousness. "Hey. I love you. You know that, right?"

Avia smiles softly and nods. "I know. I love you, too, Emma."

Emma taps Avia's chin, affectionately, and walks out. Avia sighs as she sits back down on the bed, pulling the storybook back onto her lap engrossing herself into the stories.

* * *

"A tie?" Emma questions in slight disgust as she holds the deputy uniform up. "You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority."

"So, you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?" Graham asks.

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now." Emma tosses the uniform down, refusing to wear it.

"Well, at least wear the badge." Emma scowls at the badge Graham is holding up for her. "Go on. Take it. If you really want to be a part of this community, you have to make it official."

Emma grabs the badge and as soon as she latches it to her jeans, a loud crash happens causing the entire place to shake and immediately phones begin to ring.

* * *

"Everyone, step back, please!" Regina shouts to the crowd who are surrounding a big gaping hole in the ground. She walks up to Graham and Emma. "Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Miss. Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go."

"Well, actually, I work for the town now." Emma tells her.

Regina stares at Graham in disbelief. "She's my new deputy." Graham informs the stunned mayor.

"They say the mayor's always last to know." Regina sneers.

"It's in my budget."

"Indeed. Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?" Emma couldn't help but be amused. She enjoyed annoying Regina, and this was absolutely the best way to do it. "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels but fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

* * *

We're fine, Emma." Mary Margaret assures her roommate over the phone. She walks out of her room and looks towards the living room where Avia is reading her storybook. "But I don't think sleep is going to come easy tonight." She says quietly enough for Avia not to hear. "Hey. Don't worry about us. You just stay safe out there. Okay. Bye." Mary Margaret hangs up and grabs two hot chocolates before walking over to Avia.

"Is Emma okay?" Avia asks.

"Yep." Mary Margaret sits down.

Avia gratefully grabs the mug from her foster mother. "Thanks."

"The old mining tunnels just collapsed some."

"Is anyone hurt?" Avia asks, worried.

"Everyone's fine. Emma says that Regina is planning to pave it."

Avia furrows her brows in confusion. "What? Why?"

"The old mining tunnels are very dangerous, Avia. We're lucky no one got hurt today, but someone may hurt themselves in the future if something isn't done." Mary Margaret explains.

"Maybe. But what if something is down there?"

"What do you mean? What would be down there?" Mary Margaret asks.

Avia shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, I know this is just a book, but in here there's magic in the mines. You gave me this book to bring hope into my life, right?" She asks, looking up at Mary Margaret.

"Yes." Mary Margaret answers slowly though she's confused on where Avia's going with this.

"I know I sound crazy. I'm just saying, a lot of what's in this book reminds me of a lot of things that happen here. Now, I'm not saying there's magic in the mines, but what if there's something else and we just let Regina pave it without looking inside?"

"Okay. I think someone needs some sleep." Mary Margaret jokes as she grabs the book from Avia. Even though what Avia said did seem a little far-fetched, for some reason Mary Margaret couldn't shake the weird feeling of her possibly being right.

"Fine." Avia gives in as she begins to walk to the stairs. "But I can see it on your face. You know I'm right." She smirks.

"Goodnight." Mary Margaret sings playfully.

"Goodnight." Avia chuckles as she climbs the stairs to her room.

But so intrigued by what Avia had just told her, Mary Margaret couldn't help but start looking through this mysterious book as well, maybe finding a little hope for herself.

* * *

The next morning, Avia slowly walks down the stairs already dressed for school. It took her forever to get to sleep not having Emma there which she wasn't sure why because for half her life she slept alone without Emma. Avia sits down at the counter, resting her head on her arms as Mary Margaret turns around and slides a glass of thick white liquid her way.

Avia kinks her eyebrow. "Drink up." Mary Margaret smiles down at her foster daughter.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Avia grimaces.

"It is." Mary Margaret smirks as she leans down on the counter.

"You were serious?" Avia exclaims.

"I just got a case of them yesterday."

"Mary Margaret!"

Emma walks into the apartment looking exhausted. "Hey." She greets the two.

"You were out all night?" Mary Margaret asks, concerned.

Emma nods. "We finally finished securing the mines. I'm exhausted." She walks into the kitchen and grabs Avia's drink, taking a sip. "What is this?" Emma grimaces. Mary Margaret narrows her eyes at the oldest Swan and looks at Avia. "It tastes so good." Emma forces a smile, placing the glass back down.

Avia rolls her eyes. "You really sold it to me, sis."

"It's Avia's protein shake." Mary Margaret informs Emma.

"Oh, good. Well, drink up, kid. I'm going to go get some sleep for a couple of hours before I head back."

"You're going back?"

"A deputy's job never ends." Emma says as she goes upstairs.

Avia sighs, looking back at the shake and Mary Margaret's smiling face. "You don't wanna miss school, do you?"

Avia pouts. "I really don't like you."

* * *

Avia and Nick are walking home from school, but they decided to take the long way. Avia was curious about the old mining tunnels and wanted to take a look before Regina decided to pave it.

"Well, it doesn't look paved yet." Nick says as they get closer.

It looks like Emma and Graham were able to secure the hole with caution tape and cones in hopes to keep people from getting close. But Avia is after all Emma's little sister and curiosity tended to get the best of her. "How far down do you think that it goes?" Avia asks.

Nick shrugs. He watches as Avia walks closer to the edge, a couple rocks falling into the hole. "Maybe you should step back, Avia."

Avia rolls her eyes at the worried boy. "It's fine, Nick." She waves her hand towards him. "Grab that flashlight right there and come over. I want to see how far down it goes. Maybe we can just jump in and look around and then jump back out."

"Are you insane?!" Nick exclaims. "You don't know what's down there."

"Which is the reason why I want to look. It's just the old mines." Avia shrugs. "What could possibly be down there that could danger us?"

"What if we can't get back up? What if my mom comes to pave it while we're down there?"

"Okay." Avia glares at her friend. "You are seriously the most worried person I have ever met and that's going to be a disappointment to Mary Margaret knowing she's been placed down to second. Now, hand me the flashlight."

Nick groans, but he reluctantly does what Avia asks of him. He grabs the flashlight and just as he goes to hand it to Avia her foot slips and in just a quick second she's falling through the hole. "Avia!" Nick shouts. He slides down on his knees and looks inside the hole, flashing the light. Avia isn't far down, but too far for Nick to reach her. "Avia!" Avia coughs from the dust surrounding her and she groans in agony. "I'm going get help, Avia! Don't move!" Nick runs away leaving Avia alone in the mines.

* * *

Nick runs into the station where Emma and Graham are sitting at Emma's desk trying to figure out what they could do with the old mines before Regina decided to take action and pave it.

"Emma!" Emma looks bewildered to see her little sister's friend run in the station looking disheveled. "Emma!" Nick pants out of breath.

Emma jumps up from her desk and walks over to the trembling boy. "Nick, what are you doing here? Where's Avia?" She asks, looking behind him.

Nick shakes his head. "She's in the mines."

Emma groans. Why couldn't that girl just ever listen and stay away from things that are none of her business? "Let me guess, she won't leave until someone is down there to see what's in there?" Emma rolls her eyes.

Nick continues to vigorously shake his head. "No! She's _in_ the mines!"

"What are you talking about, Nicholas?" Graham now steps up, looking confused.

"Avia." Nick pants. "She fell in."

Emma's eyes widen, and she quickly grabs her jacket and runs out of the station with Nick and Graham following.

* * *

At the hospital, Mary Margaret has been visiting David Nolan quite frequently since he woken up and it was obvious they were thoroughly enjoying each other's company. And, right now, they were in the middle of a little game called Hangman that Mary Margaret was clearly struggling with.

"I don't know." She says, puzzled, as she stares intently at the notepad in her hand. "'M'?"

"Mhm." David grins. "Two of them." He grabs the notepad from Mary Margaret and writes in the empty spaces.

Mary Margaret laughs in embarrassment when she realizes what it spells. "I am completely mortified. I almost hanged on my own name."

"Don't worry. I would never have let you hang. I would have added toes, a hat, maybe a horse." He chuckles.

Mary Margaret smiles as she looks at her watch. "Avia is probably wondering where I am."

"Ah, yes. Avia. How's that going – having a foster daughter and her sister as your roommate?" David asks.

Mary Margaret smiles, shaking her head, as she thinks about Avia and Emma. "Interesting. Those two definitely give me a run for my money, but they are amazing. It's obvious the love they have for one another."

"Well, from what you've told me, those two have been through a lot together."

Mary Margaret nods, confirming. "They have. I don't know much, but from what I do know – it's terrible. Those two received the short end of the stick and it's heartbreakingly unfair. Emma is still very closed off about her own past, but she has no problem slowly letting me in on what Avia's endured. Though, she won't go far into detail. But it's obvious when Avia and I are alone together that she is so desperate for the love and acceptance she's never received from an adult. She doesn't completely trust me yet, but I think we're close." Mary Margaret narrows her eyes at David who is just smiling at her. "What?" She chuckles.

"Nothing." David shrugs. "It's just the way you talk about them. They've been with you for, what, just a little over two weeks and they already have you wrapped around their fingers. You're falling for them."

Mary Margaret sighs, happily. "I think I am." She admits.

"I've been trying to remember this place." David says, changing the subject.

"Is anything coming back?" David shakes his head, somberly. "What about when you're with her?" Mary Margaret asks.

David sighs. "None of it feels right, you know? None of it makes sense. None of it…none of it feels real."

"The sounds lonely." She says sadly.

"Actually, one thing does feel real." David looks into Mary Margaret's green eyes. "You."

Mary Margaret is taken aback. "What?"

"It's crazy. I know. But I swear, you're the only thing in this whole place that feels… that feels right." They stare longingly at one another, lost in each other's eyes.

"So, what are we playing?" Mary Margaret turns around surprised to find Kathryn, David's supposed wife, standing in the doorway.

"Ooh. Mrs. Nolan." Mary Margaret quickly stands from the bed just as her cell phone rings. "Oh. I better take this. It could be my daugh - foster daughter." Mary Margaret excuses herself and answers her phone. "Hello? Oh, Emma, hey, is – What!?" Mary Margaret exclaims receiving worried glances from David. "I'll be right there!"

* * *

"Avia!" Emma and Graham shout into the hole. "Avia!"

"Here!" Nick hands Emma the flashlight.

Emma shines the light into the hole and finds her sister laying flat on her back, unconscious. "Avia!" She shouts. "She's unconscious." Emma tells Graham.

Graham grabs his cell phone and dials 911. "Nick, back away." He says, pushing the boy further away from the hole. "We don't want you to fall in, too."

Suddenly the ground starts to rumble, and a few rocks fall in the hole while dust engulfs Avia. "I have to get down there." Emma insists, ready to jump down.

Graham grabs her arm, stopping her. "Emma, you can't just go down there. Let the men with experience handle it. They'll get her out."

Emma glares sternly at Graham. "That is my sister down there. I am NOT leaving her alone." And before she could be stopped, Emma was already jumping down into the hole, landing right on the side of Avia. "Avia." Emma bends down, shaking her sister gently. "Come on, Avia, wake up." She pleads desperately. She slaps Avia's face hard enough to wake her up but not enough to hurt her, but it doesn't work. "Come on, kid. Don't do this to me." Emma pulls her hand away from the back of her sister's head when she feels a sticky substance on her fingers. Avia's head is bleeding.

"Emma?" Graham calls from above.

"Where's that ambulance, Graham!?" The ground begins to rumble again, causing more rocks to fall. Emma covers her sister's body as rocks fall on top of her.

"Emma!?" Graham shouts.

"I'm fine!" Emma shouts. "But Avia's not. She's bleeding!"

And on cue, Graham and Nick look up at the sound of sirens. The ambulance, along with the fire department, pull up to the scene.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret jumps out of her car just as Regina is pulling up. "Avia!"

"Nicholas!" Regina shouts. They both run up to the open mine.

"Emma! Avia!" Mary Margaret shouts as she runs up to Graham, looking inside the hole. She gasps when she sees Emma hovering over an unconscious Avia. "Avia!"

Regina roughly grabs onto Nick's shoulder, shoving him back. "What are you doing here, Nicholas!? It's dangerous! You could have gotten hurt!"

"I don't care about that!" Nick shouts at his mother.

Regina narrows her eyes sternly at the boy. "Excuse me?" She seethes. "Go to my car where it's safe." She orders him.

Nick pushes her hands away. "No!" He yells. Regina's eyes widen.

"Excuse me? You will do as I say."

"Avia fell into the mines!" Nick shouts. "And until she is out of there I'm staying right here!" He glares at Regina one more time before turning back to where a crowd was now being made around the hole. Regina stares furiously at the back of her son. He had never spoken to her like that before until this Avia Swan came into his life, and Regina was not going to have it much longer.

Avia groans, weakly opening her eyes, squinting up at her sister. "Emma?"

"Hey. Hey." Emma soothes. Avia goes to touch her head, but she flinches from the pain. "Don't move, Avs. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? I'm not leaving you."

"My head." Avia says, hoarsely.

"Will be fine." Emma says, calmly, just as Avia closes her eyes again. "No. No. Avia, stay up. Stay up." Avia slowly opens her eyes. "There ya go. Just look at me, okay? How's it going up there?" Emma shouts towards the hole.

"Emma, how is she?" Mary Margaret asks desperately from up above.

"Mary Margaret." Avia whispers, tiredly.

"No stay awake, Avia." Emma lightly shakes her. "We really need to get her out of here." Emma shouts.

"We're figuring it out, Emma." Graham assures her.

Emma sighs, and lifts Avia's head into her lap. "Emma, I'm tired." Avia groans.

"Hey. I know. I know." Emma says, brushing her fingers through Avia's wavy hair. "But you gotta stay up, kid. You have a head injury. Hey. Do you remember the first Halloween that we celebrated together?" Emma asks in an attempt to keep her sister awake.

Avia smiles slightly at the memory. "Thompsons."

"That's right." Emma smiles, tearfully. "The Thompsons. They were one of the nice ones. The other kids in the house kept talking about Halloween and trick-or-treating."

"Costumes." Avia smiles, weakly.

Emma laughs. "And do you remember what you went as?"

"A pirate." Avia chuckles.

"Yes. A pirate." Emma rolls her eyes playfully. "Out of all the options that were given to you, you went as a pirate. But you kept insisting that I go with you even though I kept telling you that I was too old to go trick-or-treating."

"But you did."

Emma nods. "And even though I knew I was too old, I really did want to go. And seeing your excitement was worth it all. And do you remember what happened later that night?"

"I got sick." Avia remembers, grimacing.

"Because you decided that eating all the candy in one night was a good idea."

"But you let me."

"And I'm glad I did." Emma sighs, chuckling. "Even though I stayed up all night with you as you threw up, I'm glad I did because – "

"Left."

Emma nods, sadly. "We left the next day." A single tear falls from Avia's green eyes as she stares into her sister's. Emma wipes away the tear with her thumb smiling softly down at her sister.

"Emma, we're lowering a harness down." Graham tells her.

"Are they going to be safe?" Mary Margaret asks, concerned.

"It's our only option." Mary Margaret nods, though the worry was evident on her face as she watches Graham lower the harness down to Emma.

"I got it!" Emma shouts. She wraps the harness on herself first, then she gently picks Avia up. This is the one moment she was glad that Avia didn't weigh as much as a normal thirteen year-old does. "Okay, Avs, just wraps yourself around me, okay?"

"Emma, I can't – too tired." Avia sighs.

"I know, Avia. I know. Just try okay. I got you. I'm not going to let you go." Avia wraps her arms and legs around Emma as Emma holds her close with her arm wrapped around her small waist. "Okay, we're ready!" She shouts to them above.

"Okay! Hold on!" Graham shouts as he and the construction workers slowly pull Emma and Avia above surface. While they are being pulled up Avia opens her eyes slightly and she squints at something glistening inside of the walls of the rocks.

Avia's head is resting on Emma's shoulder. "Oh, thank God." Mary Margaret breathes out in relief once the girls are out of the hole.

The paramedics roll a stretcher over to them and Emma lays her sister down. "Emma." Avia reaches out.

"It's okay. You're okay." Emma lays her sister's arms down and looks up at Mary Margaret. "I have to – " She points to the mess behind her.

"I got her." Mary Margaret stands confidently. "I promise."

"Okay." Emma sighs and lays a kiss on Avia's forehead. She goes to turn around, but Mary Margaret's grabs her hand, stopping her. She looks down at the hand and then up at the soft green eyes looking back at her.

"Just come back to us when you're done."

Emma simply nods giving a reassuring smile before walking away.

Mary Margaret latches onto Avia's hand as they stroll her away to the ambulance, Emma watching from afar

* * *

And a couple hours and eight staples to the head later, Avia was now cleaned up and sleeping from the meds that they pumped into her for the pain. Emma was still out in the mines, trying her best to secure the area while Mary Margaret was in search of finding coffee. She was glad that the meds put Avia to sleep before Dr. Whale fixed the gash on her head. It was bleeding profusely when they got to the hospital and needed more work than they had thought. Mary Margaret wasn't sure Avia would be able to take that kind of pain while awake. They changed her into a hospital gown and pants and let her sleep giving Mary Margaret the opportunity to step out of the room. Avia was barely awake on the way to the hospital, so Mary Margaret was sure there some sort of concussion, but thankfully no broken bones. Unfortunately, though, Avia was going to be an extreme amount of pain for the next couple of weeks or so due to the fall. Dr. Whale assured Mary Margaret that he'd have a full report for her as soon as Avia is awake and he could properly treat her.

Avia begins to slowly open her eyes. She squints from the brightness of the room, looking around in confusion. Avia looks down at the hospital gown, and her eyes quickly grow wider when she realizes where she is. She looks around the empty white room and sits up way too fast than she should have. Her head's throbbing in pain. She breathes out rapidly, ignoring the pain as she jumps off the bed. This was all too familiar for her and she didn't like it – no, she hated it. She had to get out of here, fast.

Avia sees her bag of dusty clothes and shoes sitting on a chair. She grabs it and hurries to the door. But as soon as she opens it, Mary Margaret looks up, surprised to see the girl out of bed and awake. After the long day she had, she was expecting Avia to sleep until morning. "Avia." Mary Margaret exhales as Avia stares wide-eyed at her foster mother. Then Mary Margaret sees the bag and shoes. "Avia, what are – "

"You left." Avia exasperates bitterly as her green eyes start to fill with tears.

Mary Margaret's face softens at the realization that Avia obviously woke up frightened that she was alone in a hospital room. "I just went to get coffee." Mary Margaret says, carefully, showing Avia the Styrofoam cup as she places it on the tray near the door. But Avia didn't care. She had to get out of there. She tries to run passed Mary Margaret, but Mary Margaret was too quick, and grabbed Avia by her arms, stopping her. "Whoa! Hey, where are you going?"

"I can't stay here." Avia pants, panic rising in her voice. She tries to get out of Mary Margaret's arms, but she's too strong. "I can't go back!"

Mary Margaret successfully pushes Avia back into the room, closing the door behind her, making sure to stand firmly in front of the girl so she doesn't make a run for it. "Hey. Hey." She says, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Please! Let me go!" Avia cries out, struggling against Mary Margaret. "I can't go back!"

Avia was having a panic attack. "Avia, calm down, sweetie." Mary Margaret wraps her arms around Avia's small body and gently sits her down onto the floor, resting Avia's back against her chest. "Calm down. Breathe." She whispers soothingly into her ear.

"Please!" Avia cries as she continues to pull away, but Mary Margaret was determined to not let her go. "Please, let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go, Avia." Tears began forming into Mary Margaret's own green eyes as she listened to Avia's heart breaking plea. It was obvious something triggered this attack, but what? "I will never let you go. I promise."

"Please." Avia finally stops fighting, but Mary Margaret doesn't loosen her grip, just in case. "Please." Avia cries as she rests her head onto Mary Margaret's chest.

"Shh." Mary Margaret begins rocking Avia. "You're okay. I promise. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Avia continues to sob loudly as Mary Margaret successfully reaches into her back pocket and grabs her cell phone, dialing the familiar number. "Emma…" Mary Margaret exhales, resting her head onto Avia's. "…we need you."

* * *

Emma left the site as soon as she got off the phone with Mary Margaret and headed straight for the hospital. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was wrong with Avia. She runs into the room and she's surprised by what she sees. Mary Margaret is sitting on the floor with Avia wrapped in her arms, crying silently into her foster mother's chest.

"What happened?" Emma exhales, falling on the floor in front of them.

Mary Margaret shrugs. "I caught her trying to leave and she just broke down in my arms begging for me to let her go. She just kept repeating that she can't go back there. Back where?" She asks, hoping Emma knew.

Emma sighs, rubbing her sister's arm. "Whenever we got sent to the hospital that usually meant we were leaving for either another foster home or we were going back to the group home. We'd get dropped off and left inside of a hospital room by ourselves until our social worker showed up."

Mary Margaret sighs, now understanding. She wondered how long it was going to take for Avia to finally realize that she was not sending her back. These girls stole her heart and she doesn't want it back. She just wants their trust. "Oh, sweetie." Mary Margaret says into Avia's wildly waves.

"Avia." Emma says quietly, getting her sister's attention. Avia turns slightly, finally noticing her big sister. She had been in such daze that she didn't even notice Emma walk into the room. "I'm here. And you're not going anywhere. I promise."

"Emma." Avia cries as she reaches for her sister.

Emma gathers Avia into her arms and sits her on the edge of the bed. Avia refuses to let go of her, though, and Emma didn't mind. They both sat together, wrapped into each other's arms, Avia's head resting on Emma's chest as Emma kisses her gently on her forehead. Mary Margaret stands up and gently brushes her fingers down the girl's long hair, careful of the staples in her head. "You're safe." Emma whispers. "You're safe."

Not much longer after Emma arrived, Dr. Whale came into the room to better diagnose Avia now that she was awake. He diagnosed her with a grade 3 concussion and ordered they keep a close eye on her. She may suffer with headaches for the next couple of weeks, or even months with even the slightest touch of stress. Mary Margaret knew it was going to be hard for her to watch Avia considering the girl wasn't one who enjoyed hovering, but Mary Margaret was sure that with her and Emma as a team, Avia wouldn't be able to get away so easily.

They thanked Dr. Whale and he released them also ordering for Avia to rest for the day and tomorrow before she tried being active – but not too active.

* * *

Mary Margaret picked up Avia's prescription while Emma and Avia headed straight to the apartment. Mary Margaret walked in not ten minutes later as Emma was walking out of the bathroom.

"How is she?" She asks, but Emma's worried expression was answer enough.

Emma shrugs. "I put her in the shower. Thought it would be better down here than having to walk up the stairs." Mary Margaret nods, agreeing. "She hasn't said anything since the hospital, though."

Mary Margaret sighs, placing the prescription inside one of the cabinets far away from Avia's reach. The pills are strong, so she was ordered for either herself or Emma to monitor Avia when it came to them. Mary Margaret was glad Avia was too short to reach where she put them, though she was sure she wouldn't have to worry. But just in case. "Emma…" Mary Margaret sighs. "...how many times?"

Emma furrows her brows in confusion. "How many times, what?"

Mary Margaret didn't want to pry, but she just needed to know how many times these girls were placed alone in a hospital room and then sent away. With how Avia reacted, Mary Margaret was sure she never wanted to experience that again. She had to make Avia believe she wasn't going anywhere – ever. "How many times were you girls alone in a hospital?" She asks somberly.

"Um." Emma thinks. "Well, every time we were placed somewhere new. And we were placed somewhere new numerous times a year. Sometimes they would put us in separate hospital rooms and we'd always believed we wouldn't see each other again. Until, I aged out and Avia was all alone." Emma explains. "But sometimes it depended on the doctor and whether they were nice or not, they would let Avia call me, or they'd call me to the hospital and I'd keep her company until the social worker came."

"That's terrible." Mary Margaret says, heartbroken.

Emma shrugs. "What was worse was when a doctor or a nurse would have to strip us down and check us. It was the most embarrassing thing I have ever experienced." Emma glances at the closed door of the bathroom. "I just hope she never has to go through that again – after today at least."

Mary Margaret shakes her head, walking closer to Emma, and grabs her hand. "She won't. I promise."

Emma shakes Mary Margaret's hand as she places a soft smile on her face. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Mary Margaret grins slightly. It was like she was hearing Avia's voice. They sounded so alike saying those words. "I promise." She says more sternly. Emma simply nods and grabs her jacket. "You're leaving?" Mary Margaret questions. Emma had been out there most of the night and all today and now she was heading back.

"Just for a little bit. Regina decided against paving it for some reason. But I'm just going to make sure the hole is covered securely. That girl in there is too curious for her own good. I can't have another incident like today happen again. I won't be long." And with that Emma walks out the door.

* * *

It had been a good thirty minutes since Emma left and Avia still hadn't come out of the bathroom even though Mary Margaret could still hear the shower running. She wasn't sure how long Avia had been in the shower before she had got home, but something told her she needed to check on her.

"Avia?" Mary Margaret knocks lightly on the bathroom door. "Avia, sweetheart, I'm coming in, okay?" But she still didn't receive an answer. She was hoping that would have done it, but no. Mary Margaret opens the bathroom door, seeing the shower curtain closed and hearing the shower running. She prayed that Avia didn't pass out and she not have heard it. That would be devastating. "Avia, I'm going to open the curtain, okay? I just need to see that you're okay." But still nothing. Mary Margaret slowly pulls the curtain back and what she sees brings instant tears into her eyes. Avia's has her back turned towards Mary Margaret, her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them as she cries silently while the water hits her from above. "Oh, Avia." Mary Margaret sighs. She turns the now cold water off and quickly grabs a towel. But then that's when she sees it and she felt like her heart just dropped right into her stomach. The sight of old scars scattered about Avia's back along with the fresh bruises and scrapes from her fall in the mines. She just wanted to wrap the girl in her arms and never let her ago. No one should ever lay a hand on a child, no matter what. She wondered if Emma held the same scars on her own body. Realizing she had the shower off and the curtain drawn open for longer than she wanted to, she quickly assesses herself and wraps the towel around Avia's small frame. "I'm going to get you out of here now, okay?" Avia didn't say anything. She just felt Mary Margaret's strong arms lift her from the tub and onto her lap, sitting them down on the closed toilet seat. Mary Margaret wasn't even sure if Avia really knew what was going on, but she didn't care. Avia wasn't pulling away from her and that's all that mattered right now. She allowed herself to be comforted by her foster mother. She allowed herself to be comforted by someone other than Emma. Mary Margaret knew Avia would feel embarrassed if she was actually grasping what was going on, but just for this moment, Mary Margaret was glad that she wasn't. Even if Avia said she didn't want it, Mary Margaret knew that in her heart this is exactly what she's been waiting for. To be wrapped inside someone's arms and held close as she cries silently into their chest. "Just let it out." Mary Margaret soothes as she continues to rub the towel over the girl's small, shaking body, drying her off so she doesn't catch a cold. That's when Mary Margaret had finally noticed how truly small Avia is and she didn't like it. You could trace her bones easily and her petite frame curled perfectly into Mary Margaret's arms. Mary Margaret let her tears finally fall as she held the girl in her arms wishing whatever memories were battling inside of her head that they would go away just as fast as they came.

Mary Margaret wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there, but Avia finally stopped crying and was just laying contently in her arms. She looks over on the sink and is grateful that Emma grabbed Avia's clothes before she left. It would have been too much to carry the thirteen-year-old up the stairs to her room. She'd lay Avia down in her bed until she was awake enough to really move around and even then, Mary Margaret wasn't sure she'd let her sleep upstairs. So, she quickly dressed a solemn Avia who didn't even protest to being dressed like she was a child. She was in another daze causing the worry on Mary Margaret's face to deepen.

Mary Margaret doesn't even ask if Avia wanted to walk. The girl was obviously exhausted and still in pain from her fall, and she was sure her head was pounding from the staples Dr. Whale had to put in. She had to make sure Avia was extremely careful when it came to her hair. So, in a swift move, Mary Margaret picks Avia up and brings her out of the bathroom and into her own bedroom, gently laying the child on the bed, covering her up in hopes that the cold water from the shower hadn't been on long enough to give her a cold. Immediately, Avia's eyes close, but Mary Margaret didn't have the heart to leave. So, she just sat there staring at her foster daughter. She never thought she'd ever have so much love for someone who just entered her life a little over two weeks ago, let alone love for her big sister as well. There was something about these girls that made her maternal instincts kick in – wanting to take all their pain away. She just hoped that one day they'd let her all the way in because she couldn't see her life without them.

* * *

A week had gone by and thankfully neither Avia nor Mary Margaret brought up what happened that devastating night. Avia was embarrassed that she let herself be that vulnerable in front of someone she just met even though in her heart it felt like she'd always known Mary Margaret. It was a strange feeling, but Avia just wanted to open up every little detail or her life – every scar, every bruise, every memory to Mary Margaret, but still the foster kid inside her was screaming to retreat back behind her walls. No matter how much you think you can trust someone, don't. She couldn't allow herself to get close to someone who could easily send her back. Mary Margaret, however, had a different view on it all. She wanted so desperately to talk about what happened. She understood Avia's embarrassment. She was sure that was the first time Avia really let her walls down with anyone, including Emma. The sisters had their secrets with each other, but they also had their own secrets separately. Neither one wanted to hurt each other, so they'd rather keep it inside and hurt themselves.

The nightmares were still there, though. Avia would wake up in a cold sweat and tears, furious that these memories were still haunting her. After a week, Emma wasn't surprised to find her sister in her bed anymore. She expected it. She just wished Avia would talk about it. But who was she to judge her sister when she couldn't even talk about her own past.

Avia still had another week to go before getting the all clear from Dr. Whale to go back to school. He wasn't kidding when he said she'd probably have headaches due to her concussion. Avia would try to ignore them, but some days they were to the point where she could barely open her eyes. So, another morning came with another headache as Avia wakes up in Emma's bed, not surprised to find her sister gone. She had been going to work sometimes before she'd even wake up. Not that Avia was up at the crack of dawn anyway. Mary Margaret had been letting Avia sleep in late in hopes of getting her to rest.

Avia drags herself downstairs and into the kitchen where Mary Margaret is making breakfast. She sits down on the stool, resting her chin on top of her arms as she watches Mary Margaret slide her disgusting shake over to her. Avia didn't even feel up to protesting this morning. She grabs the shake and drinks it without an argument, shocking Mary Margaret.

"Wow. No complaining. Are you feeling okay?" Mary Margaret asks with a slight smirk.

"Headache." Avia grimaces.

Mary Margaret frowns and grabs one of Avia's pills, dropping it into Avia's small hand. "Here you go, kiddo."

"Thanks." Avia says gratefully, dropping the pill into her mouth as she drinks the shake to wash it down.

"How's the rest of that head?" Mary Margaret walks around the counter to take a better look at Avia's staples.

"Better if I could wash my hair like a normal person."

Mary Margaret smiles sadly at the girl. "I know. Hopefully next week you'll be able to take them out, but don't get your hopes up."

Avia sighs, heavily. "Never do."

Mary Margaret walks back around and grabs the pancakes she made, sliding the plate over to Avia. "Here you go. This might help your headache a little bit."

"Thanks." Avia digs right into the pancakes. There are many things Avia and Emma love about Mary Margaret, but her cooking topped the charts.

"So, David is going home tonight. So, Kathryn is throwing a welcome home party for him."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he still doesn't remember anything, or anything about this place. What's the point in a party if he doesn't even remember anyone there?"

"It's nice." Mary Margaret tells her as she leans across the counter. "And we were invited. Plus, maybe having a little welcome home party will trigger his memory."

Avia exhales. "Is it too late to fake sick?"

Mary Margaret narrows her eyes at the girl playfully. "You're going." She grins. "Emma already agreed."

Avia furrows her brows. Her sister actually agreed to go to a party with people? "No way." She says, not believing it.

"Yes way. You may have fun."

"Yes." Avia rolls her eyes. "I'll have a blast with a bunch of people I don't know. Can't wait." She says, sarcastically.

* * *

The night of the party, David and Kathryn walk into their house and are greeted by some of their friends applauding at his arrival. David forces a smile as Kathryn introduces him to people he has supposedly already met.

"Yeah. This is going to be fun." Avia mutters sarcastically as the three of them watch David interact with people he doesn't know from the corner of the room. Emma and Mary Margaret both nudge her. "Geez."

* * *

As the party goes on, Avia and Emma were growing restless. They were still newcomers to the town, so they didn't know anyone either except for the few exceptions they've come in contact with upon their arrival.

"I can't believe you agreed to come to this." Avia says as she and Emma sit on a bench under the stairs.

"It's hard to say no to those sad puppy dog eyes Mary Margaret has." Emma sighs. "It's like looking at you."

"And, yet, I still can't get away with anything."

"Hey." The girls look up and are staggered to find David walking up to them. "You're the ones who saved me, right?" He grins down at the girls before sitting on the other side of Avia.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." Emma chuckles awkwardly.

"And you woke me up." He smiles at Avia.

Avia shrugs, leaning slightly closer to Emma. "Well, sort of."

"Well, you're also the only ones I know here."

"Well, you can hide with us." Emma offers just as her cell phone rings. "Shoot. I have to take this. It's work."

"Seriously, Emma?" Avia glares.

"Sorry, kid." Emma answers her phone as she walks away leaving David and Avia alone.

From across the room, Mary Margaret smiles softly as she watches David and Avia. "So, how's that head of yours?" David asks Avia.

Avia looks down embarrassed. "Great. You know."

David chuckles. "Of course I know. Apparently, what happened to you was the most excitement this town has ever experienced in quite a long time."

"Great." Avia rolls her eyes, amused. "I'm so glad I kept everyone entertained. But I'm okay. I just feel a little like Frankenstein with these staples in my head." David laughs softly as he continues to watch people he doesn't know gather around a house he isn't familiar with. Avia looks curiously at him. "This all must be weird."

David looks at Avia. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't even remember these people and they're talking to you like they're your best friends. And, this house – " Avia looks around the area they are in. " – does it feel homey to you?"

David exhales as he looks around as well. "You know, not really."

"So…weird, right?"

"Very." He agrees. "But you must feel the same way, right?" Avia furrows her brows in confusion. "Well, you don't know anyone either." He states, matter-of-factly.

Avia nods. "Right. At least you have an excuse. I've been here for a little over two weeks and I only know a hand full of people."

"What, not a people person?"

Avia shrugs. "Not really."

"Well, Mary Margaret seems to surely love you." David smiles.

Avia chuckles lightly. "Yeah. She's okay. I've never had a foster parent like her before."

"And she took your sister in as a roommate. So, that must be good to have her close with you."

Avia narrows her eyes at David in bewilderment. "You surely know a lot."

"Well, Mary Margaret volunteers at the hospital, remember? You and Emma are all she talks about."

"Really?" Avia says, sounding surprised. "I thought she resigned from the hospital."

David scowls. That's why he hadn't seen her there the last few days. "Well, how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Avia questions. "What kind of deal?"

"Well, Avia, it seems we have a lot in common. You know, our head injuries and not knowing anyone in this room except, now, each other." Avia smiles. There was something so charming about this man that she couldn't help but like him. "I was thinking since we're going to be living here for a while… " David knew of Avia's insecurities of being sent back, but he knew she wouldn't be going anywhere. "…maybe we should try getting to know these people – this town. I'll do it if you do it." Avia watches as David folds his hand into his fist and puts it up to her with a small grin on his face.

Avia laughs. "Where did you learn how to fist bump?"

David shrugs, amused. "I watched a lot of T.V. during my stay at the hospital. So, what do you say?"

Avia exhales thinking about David's deal. "And what do I get if I do it?"

"A home." He says simply.

Avia smiles softly, connecting her fist to David's. "Deal."

Mary Margaret walks up, interrupting the two. "Hey, sweetie. You ready to go?"

Avia nods, standing up. "Yeah."

"Um. Mary Margaret, - " David says, standing up. " – can we talk?"

Avia could see this was a conversation she probably shouldn't be a part of, so she excuses herself. "I'll just wait in the car."

"See ya around, Frankenstein." David teases. Avia just rolls her eyes with a light chuckle as Mary Margaret tosses the keys to her before she walks out of the house. Mary Margaret turns to David who was looking just as nervous as she was feeling. "So, I heard you resigned from the hospital." David tells her. Mary Margaret looks down, trying to focus on anything but his ocean eyes. "Was it me? Because of what I told you, about how I felt, about you." Mary Margaret was lost for words, though. She wasn't sure how to tell the man she's only known for a short period that she was feeling the same for him, but she was feeling guilty about it. "Come on." David pleads, desperately. "Don't tell me it's one-sided."

"You're married. And she's right in the next room." She reminds him. "It should be no-sided."

"What it should be doesn't matter. Whoever married Kathryn – it's not me. I didn't choose her. I'm choosing you. Now I know you feel it. I can tell." He says, studying Mary Margaret's face.

Mary Margaret sighs in frustration. "I know you think that we have this connection, but maybe it's because I happened to be the person who saved your life? So, why don't we leave it at that?" Mary Margaret walks away before David could stop her.

* * *

Emma and Avia are standing in the kitchen trying hard not to laugh at Mary Margaret who seemed to be in a pretty intense fight with a plate she's cleaning.

"You might wanna ease up." Emma tells her. "Or that brillo pad's gonna press charges."

Mary Margaret sighs. "The dishes were just piling up."

"Does this have anything to do with David?" Emma asks as she and Avia sit at the counter.

Mary Margaret glares at the youngest Swan who sinks back in her seat. "What?" Avia shrugs. "She asked."

"We just – " Mary Margaret hesitates. "He just – "

"Yeah, I know what you both 'just.' And you did the right thing."

"He made a pretty compelling case."

"But he's still married."

"What do I do?"

"You need to stop cleaning and have a drink." Avia tells her receiving a laugh from Emma and gasp from her foster mother. "I'll leave you two to it." She walks away and heads upstairs while Emma grabs a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Here's the thing. I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something you wanna do is wrong - " Emma slides the glass to her roommate. " – it is. So, you gotta stay strong, and he has to figure out his life. So, you heard the kid." Emma lifts her glass up as Mary Margaret does the same. "Cheers."

* * *

Back at the Nolan's, David is sitting in his now quiet living room looking through old photos.

"You look different." Kathryn says, walking in, sitting down next to him. "Your hair. It's longer. You used to always have a buzz cut. You used to complain that long hair was itchy and hard to take care of."

"I guess it grew while I was in there." David assumes.

"So, I was gonna go to bed. Do you wanna join me?"

"You mean, 'go to bed' go to bed, or… _go to bed_?"

"Whatever you want." Kathryn says softly.

"Why don't we just sit and talk some more?" David asks, sounding slightly unsure. Kathryn suddenly leans in and kisses him, taking him by surprise. He pulls away, gasping. "This…" He says, staring intently at the confused woman. "…isn't right."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest…_

 _David, the shepherd, is luring his sheep into their pin when his mother walks up. "Honey!" She calls out, carrying a bag of groceries._

 _"Mother. How was the market?"_

 _"It was… interesting."_

 _"Interesting?" He questions. "Normally, you come back cursing the prices."_

 _Ruth, his mother, scowls. "Oh, well, that's still the case. But this time, I had a very interesting talk with the grain merchant."_

 _"Grain? We don't need any grain."_

 _"He has a daughter. She's ready for marriage." Ruth says swiftly before her son could interrupt. "He thinks the two of you would make a great couple."_

 _"Mother…" David groans._

 _"I know, I know. I hate myself for even bringing it up."_

 _"Let me guess. She has a dowry that will save the farm."_

 _"We are running out of options."_

 _"Mother, please. As poor as we are, love is one thing I can afford. I will find a way to save this farm, but I won't do it by marrying for riches. When I marry, I want it to be because I choose to spend the rest of my life with someone I love."_

 _"When are you going to learn?" Ruth asks, slapping her son lightly on the chest. "You can't have everything."_

 _"Oh, perhaps he can." Rumplestiltskin giggles. Ruth looks horrified at the imp as David looks at his mother in confusion._

* * *

 _"A twin brother?" He questions his mother. Rumplestiltskin explained what happened to James, David's brother, who was killed in a fight. And David was having trouble processing the fact that his mother gave away his brother, her son. "And you gave him to that man?"_

 _"We were poor, barely surviving, and…" Ruth looks over at Rumple who is sitting off to the side. "… he came along with an offer – one of you for the farm."_

 _"Why didn't you ever tell me?" David exclaims in disgust._

 _"The deal forbade us from ever speaking of it. Your father regretted the decision the minute that man took your brother. He carried the guilt with him to his grave."_

 _"Hate to interrupt this tender moment." Rumple interrupts anyway. "Time is of the essence."_

 _"Mother, wait in the house while I deal with this." Ruth walks into the house as David approaches Rumplestiltskin. "What do you want from me?"_

 _"Oh, not me, dear. The king. He needs a prince to slay a dragon."_

 _"I'm not a dragon slayer."_

 _"No, but your brother was. This newfound kinship will be your salvation. Simply play the part. The king's knights will take care of everything else." Rumple explains. "All you must do is deliver the dragon's head to Midas."_

 _"What's in it for you?" David asks inquisitively._

 _"What's in it for me is my business. You should be asking yourself what's in it for you. You do this, your poor mother – well, the king is going to make sure she never wants for anything ever again. Your farm will be saved, and you – should you survive." Rumple mutters. "You shall come home the conquering hero! Now don't tell me you don't want that."_

 _David sighs. "I don't have a choice, do I?"_

 _"Oh, everyone has a choice, dearie. Just make sure it's the right one."_

* * *

Present…

After a couple more drinks with Mary Margaret, Emma headed upstairs to sleep and wasn't surprised to find Avia in her bed fast asleep with the storybook tucked under her arms. Emma sighs as she sits on the edge of the bed. She carefully grabs the book and sets it down on the nightstand before covering her sister.

"You're going to have to talk one day, kid." Emma whispers as she brushes her fingers down Avia's red cheek.

* * *

The following morning, Mary Margaret is sitting alone inside Granny's Diner having breakfast and reading the newspaper when Regina walks in, heading straight towards her.

"No foster daughter today." Regina says, sitting down in the seat across from Mary Margaret.

"Um. No." Mary Margaret says, confused by this interaction. "She's with her sister this morning."

"Good. May I have a word?"

"Of course."

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn." Mary Margaret narrows her eyes intrigued by what Regina could possibly want to tell her about David's wife. "But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David. You don't belong together." Regina glares furiously. "He's not yours. He's taken. Find somebody else."

"I haven't done anything." Mary Margaret tells her innocently.

"Really?" Regina smiles doubtfully. "So, he just up and left his wife on a whim?"

Mary Margaret wasn't sure if she heard correctly as she stares in disbelief. "He did what?"

"You don't know." Mary Margaret shakes her head. "Well, I suspect you soon will, so listen carefully, dear, because it's in your best interest. Stay away." Regina warns her. "He's in a fragile state. He doesn't know who he is or what he's doing, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives. So, before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was." And with that, Mary Margaret watches Regina storm out of the diner.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest…_

 _David is dressed in armor, clean shaved, and hair cut to look more like his twin brother, James, while the king's knights prepare for their battle with the dragon._

 _"There he is – our savior, - " Midas walks up to David oblivious to the fact that he's not James. " – the man who is going to tear the dragon limb from limb." David grabs his sword, confidently. "You do this, and you'll be a legend." Midas walks away._

 _"Here. Let me." One of the knights walks up to David to fix his armor. "You fastened it wrong." He grabs David's sword. "Here. Give me that."_

 _"Well, how will I fight?" David asks. "How will I protect myself?"_

 _"You won't. You will stay outside the cave while we kill the dragon. If you don't come out of this alive, Midas won't give our kingdom any gold. You might have the title of hero, but not the job."_

* * *

 _The knights and David journey up to the dragon's lair. David didn't feel comfortable being unarmed especially with the sight of skeletons and old armor from past knights who have tried to defeat the dragon. "The dragon's lair is through there." The knight tells the others, pointing to the opening of the cave. "You stay here." He orders David. "We'll be back." The knights except for one who stays back with David enter the lair._

 _"Did you know him well?" David asks the knight._

 _"Who?"_

 _"My brother the prince."_

 _"Yeah, we knew him." The knight nods. "He was the bravest man I ever met."_

 _Suddenly fire is blown out from the opening of the cave and the men yell in agony from inside. "They need our help." David tries to run towards the cave, but the knight stops him._

 _"We stay here. Our orders are clear."_

 _The knights continue to scream from inside. "People are dying!" David shouts. He frees himself from the knight's grip and runs heroically into the cave as the dragon roars from inside. But before David can make it in, the dragon flies out threatening them continuously by blowing fire towards them. Unfortunately, the knight doesn't move quick enough and is hit. It begins to chase David who picks up a fallen sword, running in between two rocks causing the dragon to get stuck as it tries to get David. David grins conceitedly. "You didn't see that coming, did you?" David swings his sword down cutting the head of the dragon, killing it._

* * *

Present…

Avia is sitting at Emma's desk with her legs propped up on top of the desk and her storybook sitting on her lap while she scratches her head.

Emma walks by, slapping her hand down. "Hey. No scratching."

"These freakin staples are so itchy." Avia whines.

"Well, good. Maybe you'll think twice before going near a huge gaping hole in the ground next time." Emma says sarcastically as she sits in her chair.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Funny."

"It wasn't a joke." Emma glares at her clumsy sister. "You could have seriously gotten hurt, Avia."

"I know, Emma. Geez. I don't need another lecture. The one you and Mary Margaret gave me was enough." Graham walks over and drops another file onto Emma's desk before walking back into his office. "Ugh. Seriously? Is this all you do here besides rescuing people from mines?" Avia asks. She was getting restless and wished she was just home on the couch watching T.V., but neither Emma nor Mary Margaret trusted her enough yet to be by herself.

Emma sighs, grabbing her jacket. "Fine. How about we grab lunch at Granny's and – " Emma looks at her watch. "—we can drop something off to Mary Margaret, too."

Avia jumps up, excited to move around instead of being confined to a chair. They'd barely let her do anything since her accident and she was feeling a little suffocated. "Great!" She drops the storybook on top the desk and follows Emma out of the station.

* * *

At the elementary school, David walks in and leans against the door frame, watching Mary Margaret open an envelope.

"Careful." He warns with a charming grin. "Looks sharp."

"You can't be here." Mary Margaret says in frustration. Regina's words were still swimming around in her head causing her so much confusion, and seeing David was not going to make it any better.

"I wanted to see you."

"Tell me you didn't leave your wife because of me. I do not want to destroy your marriage."

"You're not." He assures her. "It's me. I don't want to hurt her either, but the most hurtful thing to Kathryn would be me pretending. She needs someone to feel about her the way I feel about you."

Mary Margaret tightens her eyes closed and sighs heavily. "I'm really trying hard to stay away from you, to do the right thing."

David chuckles. "Why is that the right thing?"

"Because you already have a life."

"With someone I didn't choose. The man here wants someone else."

Emma and Avia walk in just in time to hear them. "Uh. We suck at timing." Avia says to Emma as the two other adults turn at them with wide eyes, knowing they've been caught.

Mary Margaret pushes David towards the door. "You really have to leave me alone."

"Is that truly what you want?" David asks.

"Yeah, Mary Margaret, is that truly what you want?" Emma repeats, glaring at David.

"Meet me tonight. At least think about it. I'll be at the bridge where you found me at eight. Think about it until then and then decide. If you don't show, I'll know, and I'll never bother you again." Mary Margaret scowls, conflicted on what to do. "But if you choose this, if you choose us." David smiles. "You'll know where I'll be." David turns to Avia and puts out his fist. Avia shakes her head, amused, and fist bumps David before he walks away.

Emma frowns down at her sister. "What the hell was that?"

Avia shrugs as they walk further into the room. "It's our thing." She says, nonchalantly.

"And what the hell was that?" Emma asks Mary Margaret.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting." Mary Margaret says blatant at Avia.

Avia drops the bag of food from the diner onto Mary Margaret desk. "We brought lunch."

"Why thank you." She says, smiling sincerely at her foster daughter.

Emma slaps her sister's arm. "Hey. Don't take credit for something I suggested." Avia rolls her eyes and sits on top of Mary Margaret's desk. "Okay. So, are we just going to ignore what we walked into?" Emma asks Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret sighs. "He left his wife. He left Kathryn. He did it for me. He wants me to be with him." She says, flustered with nerves. "He wants me to meet him tonight."

"Yeah. I got that part."

"I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming. I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down?"

"You're going to let him down?" Avia exclaims. "No. You so have to go. Right, Emma? She should go."

Mary Margaret looks at Emma hoping for an answer. Emma sighs, thinking. "I'd go." She shrugs.

Avia looks surprised. "Wow. I really wasn't expecting you to agree with me."

"Well, he left her. It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice, and now he has. That's all you can ask for."

Mary Margaret thinks back to her little meeting with Regina. "Given her new little friendship with Kathryn, I don't think Regina would be happy."

"All the more reason to do it." Avia says receiving a nod from Emma and smile from Mary Margaret who was really considering it regardless of Regina's threats. Avia gasps. "Maybe he's your Prince Charming!"

Emma rolls her eyes and pulls Avia off the desk. "You and that storybook. Come on, before I put more staples in your head."

Avia gasps. "And you're letting me leave with her after she just threatened me?" She asks playfully towards Mary Margaret who simply chuckles at the sisters.

"Rest." She says sternly to her foster daughter.

"Yeah, yeah." Avia rolls her eyes.

"Hey. Thanks for lunch."

Avia and Emma give her a smile in return as they walk out of the classroom leaving Mary Margaret to think on her own on what she should do about David.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest…_

 _"He has done it, everything you asked for and more." King George says to Midas as they stand in front of the now golden dragon head. "My son battled the dragon and prevailed."_

 _"Bring it to the palace." Midas orders his knights. "Put it between the Chimera and the Mapinguary."_

 _"We did it." King George whispers to David. "We pulled it off."_

 _"Yes." David agrees. "Now, how much longer before I can return home?"_

 _"That's a discussion not for now."_

 _"From this day forth, may that beast's head be a reminder to us of the valiant warrior who killed it, the bravest, most noble Prince I have ever met." Midas praises David a.k.a. James. "You have earned my utmost respect."_

 _"We treasure that respect, King Midas, just as we respect your treasure."_

 _"Yes, yes. You were promised gold, and gold you shall have, but I did not get to where I am by thinking small. I stand before you now because I dared to dream big. I was not just looking for a dragon slayer. I was looking for the strongest warrior in the land, a hero, someone who could unite the kingdoms, someone I would be proud to call family. Bring her!" Midas calls out to the guards as King George and David glance at each other, puzzled. The door opens and Princess Abigail, King Midas' daughter walks in. "Gentlemen, may I present my daughter Abigail? Beyond gold, beyond anything, I value her most. I promised her I would only give her hand in marriage when I could find a companion worthy of her, and now I have." He says proudly._

 _"He killed the dragon?" Princess Abigail asks. Midas nods. Abigail looks David up and down with a snob-ish grimace to her face. "I guess he'll do."_

 _"And so, Prince James, I offer you my daughter's hand in marriage."_

 _"King Midas, I am humbled by your generous offer, but I can't honestly say I'm wor – "_

 _King George laughs, interrupting David. "My son. Always so humble." He roughly brings David into him and sneers into his ear. "If you say anything but 'yes,' you will be responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in our kingdom." He whispers into David's ear. "You will marry this girl, or I will kill you. I will kill your mother. I will turn that farm to ash. Do you understand me?" He pulls away as David glares angrily at the man. "I'll take your silence for wisdom." King George grabs David's face. "Follow it. I know you'll make the right decision."_

* * *

Present…

Unfortunately, Graham talked Emma into taking the night shift because he had something he needed to do that he couldn't get out of - volunteer work. So, Avia was on her own for a couple of hours while Mary Margaret goes off to meet David.

"Okay. Here." Avia is sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the T.V. as Mary Margaret brings her a pill for her headache. "I'm just going to be a couple of hours. Maybe less. Emma will be on rounds, but don't hesitate to call us if you need us. I'll come right back. I have the numbers right here. I even put down Ruby's, and even David's in case you can't get in touch with me. I also – "

"Mary Margaret!" Avia shouts, interrupting her worried foster mother. "I'll be fine. It's just a couple of hours. This pill will kick in soon and I'm sure I'll be asleep before you even get there to meet David." Mary Margaret looks down in reluctance. "Are you really nervous about me staying alone, or are you really nervous about meeting David?" Avia asks, knowingly.

"Both." Mary Margaret answers too quickly.

Avia smiles softly. "You'll be fine. I'll be fine. I'll call if I need you. But you should go now before he leaves."

"Okay." Mary Margaret breathes out. She grabs her sweater and phone and walks to the door, looking back at Avia.

"Go!" Avia laughs. "Go!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm going." Mary Margaret rushes out, locking the door behind her.

Avia sighs, relieved to finally have the place to herself. She didn't think Mary Margaret would ever leave her alone again. "Finally." Avia walks into the kitchen and starts opening the cabinets. "Now, where is that chocolate you hid from me?" She says to herself. Since her accident, Mary Margaret put Avia on a slightly better diet. She was trying hard to break Emma and Avia of their sweet tooth. They have the appetite of tiny children, and Mary Margaret was determined to fix that with fruit and vegetables.

* * *

On his way to meet Mary Margaret, he was having trouble finding his way to the bridge. So, he was trying his best to follow the map he found at the inn he's staying at, but it seemed to turn him around a bit.

"Mr. Nolan?" Regina questions as she steps up into his view.

"Oh." David chuckles, startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just heading home from work, and I saw you. Are you lost?"

"Yeah." David nods. "Yeah, kind of. I'm looking for the Toll Bridge."

"Ah, where you were found." Regina smiles. "Trying to jog your memory?"

"No, I'm meeting someone."

"So you made your choice." Regina assumes.

"Yes." David says confidently.

"Well, I don't suppose I can convince you to change your mind."

"I can't change what I feel."

Regina chuckles. "No. Of course not. Walk down the street to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. You'll find a fork in the road. Go left." She instructs. "It will take you to a hiking trail that leads directly to the bridge."

"Thank you for understanding." He says, appreciatively.

"Good luck, David. I hope you find what you're looking for." David quickly runs off following Regina's instructions. But as he passes Mr. Gold's shop, he furrows his brows in confusion when he doesn't find the fork in the road. So, David turns back around and decides to go into Mr. Gold's shop in hopes of finding new directions to the bridge – to Mary Margaret.

He doesn't see anyone in the shop but he is mesmerized by all the knick knacks and such scattered about the shop. A certain unicorn mobile catches his attention. "Charming." David looks up, alarmed by Mr. Gold who is suddenly standing behind the counter, looking back at him.

"I'm sorry?" David asks, approaching the man.

"The mobile." Mr. Gold states. "Isn't it charming? Exquisitely designed, masterfully crafted. I could get it down if you like."

"Oh, no, no. I mean, it's very nice, but actually I'm looking for the Toll Bridge. The mayor said there was a fork in the road by your shop, but – "

"It seems Miss. Mills has led you astray."

"Yeah." David chuckles. "You'd think the mayor would know her own town."

"One would think. Out of the door, turn right. Two blocks, you'll find the trail. Can't miss it." Mr. Gold instructs.

"Thank you." David turns and heads for the door until something else catches his eye that apparently looks rather familiar. Kathryn informed him of the windmill that he didn't care for when they bought their house. And it looks like it made it into Mr. Gold's shop.

"See something you like?"

"Where did you get that?"

"That old thing? That's been gathering dust for…forever." Mr. Gold chooses his words carefully.

David turns the windmill, staring intently at the object. "I think this belonged to me."

"Really?" Mr. Gold asks, not sounding surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." David scowls, unable to get to the memory exactly, but he felt a strong connection to the windmill.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest…_

 _David rides his white horse up to his farm where his mother is planting flowers. "Mother." He calls out, walking to her._

 _"Ooh, you're back." She says happily. "You're alive."_

 _"Yes." David smiles as they hug. "I did it."_

 _"Are you hurt?" Ruth asks, concerned. "I've been so worried."_

 _"I'm fine, Mother, really."_

 _"Oh, look at you." She admires his attire. "You look like a Prince." They laugh. "Come inside. I'll make us some supper. You should see the house, the farm. The King is going to take care of us. He's already started." But David didn't look happy. "What?" She asks, confused. "What's wrong?"_

 _David sighs, heavily. He had been dreading telling his mother this news from the moment he left King George's kingdom. "Midas wants to unite the kingdoms. By marrying me to his daughter."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It makes the grain merchant's dowry look like sheep dung."_

 _"No." Ruth exasperates. "You were right to turn down that offer, as you must with this one, too. Every day you've been gone has shown me it was shameful of me to ever encourage you otherwise. Your freedom to choose is more important than anything. I'll give up the farm."_

 _"No." David refuses._

 _"They can't force you."_

 _"Yes, they can, and because of our ruse, Midas can never really know who I am, which – " David couldn't say the words, but his mother could read him like a book and knew exactly what that meant._

 _"We can't ever see each other again." She finishes._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then don't do it. Run away." She insists.  
_

 _"I can't. They will kill you."_

 _"I lose you either way. At least I'll know you'll be happy."_

 _"I already accepted Midas's offer. I didn't come here for advice, Mother." He says painfully looking into his mother's sad eyes. "I came here to say good-bye. There was too much at stake. I couldn't let the kingdom suffer on my account. I couldn't let them hurt you. You know, you were right about one thing. I can't have everything."_

 _"Oh, my boy." Ruth cries, kissing her son's hand. "My sweet, sweet boy." She takes her emerald stone ring off her finger and hands it to David. "Give this to your wife-to-be."_

 _"No, Mother. I don't love her. I don't even know her. I can't take this."_

 _"Just because you don't know her doesn't mean you won't grow to love her. True love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son. I had it with your father. I've had it as your mother." Ruth caresses David's face lovingly. "Now you will have it."_

 _"No. No." David shakes his head, declining._

 _Ruth forces the ring into his hand, not giving up. "Take it, and I'll know even if I never see you again, I'll know you'll find love. I'll know you'll be happy."_

* * *

Present…

The Toll Bridge, Mary Margaret is twisting her emerald ring around her finger, nervously and impatiently waiting for David's arrival.

David runs up, panting, surprised to see her. "You came."

Mary Margaret turns around, smiling at him. "You sound surprised." But David's face wasn't showing any sort of excitement to see her. "In fact, you almost sound a bit disappointed." She notices.

"I remember."

"Kathryn?" Mary Margaret forces a smile.

David nods as he approaches her. "Everything."

Mary Margaret's face drops at the realization of what this may mean. "And you love her?" She asks.

"I don't know, but I know I did. I remember how I felt, and I think I have to honor that."

"And everything that you said to me – "

"Is true." David says without a doubt. "I do have feelings for you, intense feelings, feelings I don't quite understand."

"You're going back to her."

"It's the right thing to do."

Mary Margaret couldn't believe what she was hearing as she forces her tears in, but the pain evident in her voice. "The right thing to do was not to lead me on." She says, furiously.

"I know."

"So, you've made your choice."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Mary Margaret walks away without a second look back, finally letting her tears fall.

* * *

Out on her rounds, Emma is driving through town when she sees someone coming out of the mayor's window. She quickly comes to a stop, and quietly jumps out of the car, hiding behind the bushes, waiting for the man to walk out from the darkness. When he finally does, she bashes him in the stomach with her police stick. He lets out a yelp, falling to the ground, and that's when Emma notices who it is.

"This is volunteering?" She scowls angrily at Graham.

Graham sighs, trying to catch his breath. "Plans…changed." He pants. "Regina needs me to – "

"Sleep with her?"

"No." Graham exclaims as she stands, holding his stomach.

"Why were you…sneaking out of the window?" Emma asks.

"Uh, because…"

But there was no denying it. Emma knew exactly what was going on. "This is disgusting."

"I really do work at an animal shelter."

"You can finish my shift." She tosses the car keys to him. "I'm done working nights."

* * *

Although Avia's home alone, Mary Margaret wanted to get back to her, but she didn't want to Avia to see her like this when she's supposed to be the strong one for her. So, taking a couple of hours to herself to think about her night and to let her tears fall freely, Mary Margaret is sitting at the counter at the diner, absentmindedly twirling her ring on her finger while she silently cries over the lost of the love she never had.

"Rough day?" Dr. Whale asks as he sits down next to her.

"Don't feel like talking." She tells him bitterly.

"Come on. Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone when you don't give a crap what they think."

Mary Margaret looks at him, amused. "You ever walk into a situation where you know exactly what's going to happen? And then you go into it anyway…" She sighs sadly. "… and then when what you're afraid of happens, you kick yourself, because you should have known better. But that's just who you are, so you keep punishing yourself."

"No." Dr. Whale says, simply.

"How do you do that?" Mary Margaret asks curiously.

He chuckles. "By never doing what's expected. It keeps life interesting. Can I buy you a drink?"

Mary Margaret knew this was wrong, but right now she didn't care. "You can buy me two."


	6. Unravelling

"Just stay quiet and he won't find us." Twelve-year-old Emma whispers to Avia who is gathered close in her arms.

This is Emma and Avia's first foster home since being sent away from their year stay with their last foster home. If it wasn't for the new baby, Emma was sure she and her sister would have stayed. But sometimes blood is thicker, and Emma understood that, even at twelve. She'd do anything and everything to protect her sister. They've been in this foster home for two weeks now, and it was hell – no, it was beyond hell. Emma had only been in three other homes besides the group home since being found in the woods with her newborn sister, and she's already seen so much that a kid her age should never see. She's had things done to her that should never happen to anyone. She was thankful that Avia spent two years in the hospital since being found, and then she was placed with a supposedly good family for a year. She hadn't experienced this life yet, until now. Avia's too young to understand why they were sent away from the only home she's ever known, and she's too young to understand why they are hiding in a closet right now. And Emma's too young to explain because she, herself, doesn't understand why either. Why do some people seem good and then suddenly they aren't, and send you away? Why do some people insist on hurting children? Why is the system trying to so hard to keep the sisters apart? Why did their parents not love them enough to keep them? All these questions and more have been swimming inside of Emma's little brain since the moment she stepped into her first foster home. And she wasn't sure she'd ever get the answers.

"I'm scared, Emma." Avia's little four-year-old voice whispers.

Suddenly, a door flies open, slamming against the wall causing both girls to jump from their spot on the floor. A light is shown through the crack of the closet door. The girls stare wide eyed at the large shadow approaching. Emma quickly covers her sister's mouth, feeling her tremble in her arms. Emma knows that hiding in a closet isn't ideal. It's the first place anyone would look. But, unfortunately, there isn't many places to hide in the house, and Emma just needed to get her sister away from the situation approaching.

"I know you're in here." The man's heavy voice calls out. The first week since they arrived Emma felt safe. She truly thought they found a safe place again. But then, their foster mother decided she couldn't do it anymore and ran off with another man, leaving the girls alone with their foster father. He was supposed to call their social worker as soon as it happened, but he hadn't. And, Emma knew exactly what that meant for them. Avia looks up at her big sister with scared tearful eyes. Emma puts her finger to her mouth signaling for her to stay quiet. The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke instantly fills their nostrils. He had been in a constant spiral since his wife left and he had not only been taking it out on himself with the copious amount of alcohol he had been consuming, but he's been taking it out on the girls, too, mainly Avia. The girls jump when the closet door swings open and his fat, sweaty face comes into their view. "There you are." He grins, evilly.

"Please. Please." Emma begs. "Just take me." There were many times Emma begged for him to take her instead of her sister, but this man was clearly a predator for smaller children and it made her cringe every single time he even looked or spoke to her little sister.

"Maybe some other time." He reaches for Avia who immediately begins to scream.

"Emma!" Avia begins to cry hysterically, latching herself onto Emma's arm as she is being pulled by this man.

"Please! No! Take me!" Emma continues to begs as she tries to pull Avia back to her. He forcefully pulls Avia away from Emma and Emma cries heavily as she watches her sister reach for her while she is being carried out of the bedroom.

"Emma! Emma!"

* * *

Avia jumps up, panting heavily from the nightmare. She looks across the room and sighs in relief to find her big sister sleeping peacefully in her bed. Avia quickly wipes away her tears and crawls out of bed, her feet walking quietly on the cold floor over to where her sister lays. Emma has been pretty considerate to leave room in her bed for Avia since the first time she decided to crawl in with her.

Emma starts to wake up from the movement. She opens her eyes a tad and finds Avia laying down next to her, just staring up at the ceiling. Emma knew, though, that Avia wouldn't want to talk about her nightmare. Even though she wanted to force her to before it started to all pile up and something eventually breaks her which Emma knows will eventually happen. But tonight was just not the night to pry. So, Emma wraps her arm around her fully awake little sister and simply draws her closer, making sure Avia knows she's there.

* * *

The next morning at the sheriff's station, Emma walks in glaring at Graham who is solemnly throwing darts. She rushes past him and begins sifting through files when suddenly a dart flies right in front of her, nearly missing her head as it hits the wall.

"What the hell!?" She exclaims. "You could have hit me!"

Graham shrugs. "I never miss." He says, arrogantly. "You've been avoiding me since you saw me…"

"Leaving the mayor?" Emma finishes, her arms crossed defiantly. "And, yes, that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham. I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life, and I really don't care. Now, I have somewhere I need to be this morning. I'll be back later." Emma grabs her phone and walks out of the station. But Graham was not going to let her leave that easily.

"If you don't care, then why are you so upset?" He asks, running after her.

"I'm not upset!"

"If that were true, you wouldn't be running away from me right now."

"It's none of my business, really." Emma stresses. "And I'm not running away. I told you, I have somewhere to be."

"Can we please talk about this?" Graham pleads. "I need you to understand."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe so I can understand."

"You need analysis, go talk to Archie."

"I wanna talk to you."

"Well, your bad judgment is your problem, not mine." Emma tells him as she begins to walk away.

"You don't know what it's like with her." Graham continues as he follows her. "I don't feel anything. Can you understand that?"

"A bad relationship? Yeah. I understand a bad relationship. I just don't wanna talk about yours."

"Look, I know you and Regina have your own issues, and I should've told you about that before you took the job." Graham says, stepping in front of Emma causing her to sigh in annoyance. She was going to be late.

"Yeah, why the secrecy?" Emma asks curiously. "We're all adults. You can do whatever you want."

"Cause I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now."

"Why do you care how I look at you?"

"Because…" Graham stares intently at Emma.

"What?" Emma scowls. But before she could react, Graham grabs her face and forces a kiss to her lips. His eyes widen as his mind flashes to what seemed like a memory of a wolf in the woods. Emma pushes him off. "What the hell was that?"

Graham begins to pant heavily. "Did you see that?"

"Are you still drunk from last night?" Emma accuses in disbelief. "That was way over the line."

"I'm sorry. I just – "

"What? You what?"

"I need to feel something." Graham says dreadfully.

"Listen to me, Graham. You are hungover and full of regret. I get it." Emma says carefully. "But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing. You're not getting it with me. Now, I have to go." Emma glares as she walks away, grateful that Graham doesn't follow.

Graham walks slowly back into the station. Emma's right. He is regretful. But he's confused, too. That kiss was nothing he had ever felt before. That picture in his head from the kiss was nothing he had ever seen before and yet it felt so familiar.

He drops down into Emma's chair and sighs as he brushes his hands through his hair wondering how he could fix his friendship with Emma that was now clearly broken. But as he sat silently, thinking, Avia's storybook catches his eyes as it lays on the corner of Emma's desk. Something was telling him to pick it up, and he didn't dare fight it.

Graham carefully picks up the book and flips it open to a random page.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

The Evil Queen is standing in her castle looking out from the balcony with a somber look upon her face. She looks down into the next room to find Snow White, dressed in all black, walking towards a casket. It's a dark day in the kingdom. Snow White's father, Regina's husband, passed away, and the entire kingdom is at a lost especially Snow.

"Goodbye, Father." Snow cries, placing a single rose on top of the casket.

Heels of her stepmother are heard, and she gasps lightly when she feels Regina's touch upon her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Snow."

"I loved him so much." Snow sobs onto Regina's shoulder.

"So did I, dear." Regina says with tearful eyes as she comforts her stepdaughter. "The loss I feel for my husband must be nothing compared to the loss you feel for your father. If there is anything I can do, please let me know." Snow pulls away, listening attentively to her stepmother. "I may only be your mother through marriage, but I'm here for you, dear."

Snow sighs and wraps her arms around her stepmother once again.

* * *

Regina walks into a room when the face in the mirror appears. "Congratulation. Your revenge is almost complete."

"One down…" Regina glares, triumphantly. "One to go."

"She has no idea, does she?" The mirror asks.

"That I'm responsible for his passing?" Regina grins. She sits down at her desk, looking at herself in the mirror. "She sought comfort with me. Sickening." She grimaces. "I could have ended her miserable existence right there. Believe me, it was tempting."

"It would have sated your soul."

"The kingdom's still loyal to her. They would turn on me. They don't know the wretchedness inside her as I do. They don't know what she did to me. We must be delicate in this next phase. Her demise must be handled with care." Regina stands up, walking across the room.

"Perhaps one of your knights, Your Majesty." The mirror suggests.

"No. I need someone adept at murder, bereft of mercy."

"Someone with no heart."

"Now you understand." Regina praises.

"Well, in that case, you need a huntsman." Regina perks up, intrigued.

* * *

Out in the woods, birds are chirping, a deer is hopping by when suddenly it is taken down by an arrow to its chest. The huntsman walks up, kneeling down by the dead animal.

"You have died so that I may live." He tells it. "Forgive me. Your sacrifice is honorable. I thank you." A silent tear falls from his eye. As he goes to pull out of the arrow from the deer, a growl catches his attention and he looks up to find a wolf approaching. "Don't worry, boy." He assures the wolf. "You won't go hungry tonight."

* * *

Present…

Avia's leg is shaking up and down as she sits nervously in the chair inside of the hospital room. It had been a couple of weeks since her accident, and her appointment with Dr. Whale to check how she was healing and to hopefully take out her staples. She had been dreading this day since the first time she got out of the hospital.

Avia's leg stops shaking as soon as a hand covers her knee. She looks up with fearful eyes at her foster mother. Mary Margaret smiles softly at her. "You're going to be fine. I'm not going anywhere." She assures her as she moves her hand to Avia's.

Avia just simply nods as she begins to play with the ring on Mary Margaret's finger, distracting herself. This was something that Mary Margaret had noticed since the first time she consoled the young girl. It seemed to be a nervous tick Avia developed, but Mary Margaret didn't mind it. She was actually comforted by it as well. Avia couldn't fight this nervousness no matter how hard she tried, though. Mary Margaret just sighs, sitting back in the chair that is next to her foster daughter as she feels her ring being moved back and forth on her finger. She tried her best to calm Avia all morning before they arrived, making sure that she understood that everything was going to fine and that she was going to be by her side the entire time. But, sadly, it just went in one ear and out of the other unable to push through those walls just yet.

Emma runs in. "Hey. Sorry, I'm late. I was talking to Graham and – " Emma shakes her head. This was not the time to bring up what just happened. "It doesn't matter." She sits down on the other side of Avia, looking at Mary Margaret with worried eyes when Avia doesn't even look up at her. Mary Margaret shakes her head, squeezing Avia's hand gently. Emma sighs and grabs Avia's free hand. "Hey, kid. How you feelin'?" Avia just shrugs. She hadn't said a word since they stepped through the hospital doors.

"Okay, Avia." Mary Margaret and Emma could feel Avia instantly tense up when Dr. Whale walks in. "How have you been feeling?"

"Fine." Avia mutters.

Mary Margaret and Emma share a look with one another "She's been having headaches." Mary Margaret answers, not taking her hand out of Avia's trembling one.

"How often?"

"Almost every day." Emma tells him.

"Does the medicine help?" He asks. Avia nods. "And you're getting plenty of rest, I assume?" He asks, looking more at Mary Margaret and Emma instead of the timid child in front of him.

Emma shrugs. "Enough."

"When can I go back to school?" Avia asks, finally looking up at the doctor.

Dr. Whale gives her a small smile. "How about I take a look at that head of yours and we can proceed from there. Can you hop up here for me, please?"

Avia narrows her eyes towards the hospital bed. Her breathing becomes more rapid, not going unnoticed by Mary Margaret and Emma. "Hey. We're gonna be right by your side, okay?" Emma tells her sister. "We're not going anywhere. Right, Mary Margaret?"

"Of course." Mary Margaret agrees. "I promise, the sooner you let Dr. Whale check you over, the sooner we can get out of here."

Avia takes a deep breath before she nods and slowly rises from her chair with Emma and Mary Margaret still attached to her hands. Emma helps her on the bed as Mary Margaret stands behind her, watching Dr. Whale carefully. That's when Emma notices the small smile Dr. Whale is sending her roommate who looks away, shyly. "Okay, Miss. Swan, let me get a look at those staples. Have you been staying away from water?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "What does it look like?" Avia scowls. She hadn't washed her hair normally in two weeks, using the dry shampoo that could only do so much.

Emma nudges her sister, though she couldn't keep the amused look off her face. "Avia." Mary Margaret lightly scolds. Thank God for Mary Margaret, though.

Dr. Whale chuckles. "It's quite alright. But it seems to be healing quite nicely. You're doing a great job. So, I think we can take the staples out. And then you can proceed to wash your hair as normal but be very gentle around the area."

"Will it hurt?" Avia asks, nervously. She wasn't awake when he put the staples in, but she was definitely sore from the pressure she felt when she woke up.

"I will numb the area, so you'll barely feel a thing." He assures her.

"And what about school?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I don't see why not. But as soon as your head begins to hurt, Avia, you need to go to the nurse immediately. Any type of stress can trigger a headache. If you feel dizzy, anything, you need to stop what you are doing. Try to restrain yourself from any sort of activities that can cause further injury." Avia just simply nods. She really wasn't listening. She just wanted to get out of there. "Don't let her overexert herself." He says to Mary Margaret and Emma.

"Okay. So, how serious is this?" Emma asks, worried. Avia has been either in the house or at the station with limited activities for two weeks. "I mean, how much more careful does she need to be? She hasn't gone anywhere since the accident except for the station and the diner."

"Well, brain injuries are serious, and especially at Avia's age. Although it seems her injury is just causing her headaches and fatigue; it can also cause problem in the near future."

"Brain injury?" Avia exclaims, looking wide-eyed at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret rubs Avia's back, comfortingly. "What sort of problems?"

"Well, it's unsure. It could be a number of things. It may eventually affect her schooling, slight mood changes, heighten anxiety, difficulty sleeping, dizziness – a numerous of things, or nothing at all." Mary Margaret and Emma glance at one another knowing that Avia had a few of these issues even before the accident. "But you're going to be fine." Dr. Whale tries to assure the three of them who are staring at him, horrified by all the symptoms he had listed. "Just take things slow."

Emma looks at her sister, brushing her hair out of her face as Avia stares down at her hands. "Hey, kid, what are you thinkin'?"

Avia sighs. "I'm just thinking about all the hovering you two will be doing for the rest of my life." She says, earning chuckles from the room.

"You better believe it." Emma smirks. "You're not gonna be able to get rid of us."

"I'll give you pamphlets to read up on that will help you understand and hopefully answer some of the other questions you may have." Dr. Whale tells them.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret smiles gratefully.

"Okay, Avia, are you ready for this?" Dr. Whale smiles.

Avia grimaces, holding tighter to Emma's hand who gives her a reassuring smile. "No. But whatever. Get it over with."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Mary Margaret headed back to work while Emma and Avia headed to the station. Mary Margaret and Dr. Whale thought it would be best for Avia to return to school the following Monday. So, now she was stuck hanging out with her big sister and Graham which she wouldn't have minded if the station wasn't so freakin' boring.

They walk into the station and Avia walks to Emma's desk looking confused. "I left it right here." The day before, Avia accidentally left her book on Emma's desk, and was hoping it was still there so she wouldn't be as bored.

Emma looks around half expecting Graham to be there since that's where she left him. "Maybe Graham has it." Emma assumes.

"Why would he have it?" Avia scowls as she sits in the chair next to Emma's, resting her feet up on the desk.

Emma shrugs. "He's probably going to drop it off later, or something. Until then, here." Emma drops a stack of files next to Avia's feet.

"What's this?"

"Well, since you're going to be here with me, you can at least help me with these files."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Whale told me not to overexert myself, Emma."

Emma grins. "Nice try. Think of this as practice for when you head back to school."

Avia groans in annoyance. "I've been working on make-up work for the last week now. I think I have enough practice."

The phone rings before Emma can respond. "Hello?" She answers. "Sure. I'll be right down." Emma hangs up and grabs her jacket. "I gotta go." Avia stands, expecting to follow. "Oh, no." She says, tapping the folders. "You're staying here." Avia pouts, falling back onto the chair. "I won't be long. I just have to go to the convenient store. Stay here." She says, sternly, before walking out.

* * *

Out in the woods, Graham has the book tucked under his arm as he runs through the woods looking more disheveled now than this morning when he was talking with Emma. He looks pale and slightly sick, sweat glistening off his skin. While he was reading through Avia's book that morning, from the corner of his eye he found the wolf from his 'flashback' looking right at him and then suddenly it disappeared out of the station. Graham decided to follow it which is how he ended up in the woods.

He's panting heavily and stops, looking wide-eyed at the rustling of a bush. He was expecting the wolf to come out, but instead Mr. Gold's head pops out. Mr. Gold walks out wearing gloves, an apron, and he is holding a shovel. "Good afternoon, Sheriff. Sorry if I startled you."

"Right." Graham chuckles, nervously. "Sorry. I thought you were a wolf."

"Did I forget to shave?" Mr. Gold jokes.

"What are you doing out here?"

"A spot of gardening. Yourself?"

"I was looking for a – "

"A wolf." Mr. Gold finishes. "Yeah, I think I'm beginning to catch on. You know, to the best of my knowledge, Sheriff, there are no wolves in Storybrooke – not the literal kind, anyway. Why are you looking?" He asks, intrigued.

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me." Mr. Gold challenges.

"I saw one in sort of a flashback, and then I saw one for real, just a few hours ago while I was reading – " Graham looks down at the book.

"Ah." Mr. Gold recognizes the leather bound storybook. "The young Swan's book."

"You know of it?"

"I've seen it around." Mr. Gold says as he slowly approaches the sheriff.

"Did you, uh, did you see anything unusual out there?" Graham asks.

"I'm afraid not. I do wish I could be more helpful. You know, Sheriff, they say that dreams – dreams are memories, memories of another life."

Graham furrows his brows. "Uh, what do you believe?"

Mr. Gold grins, shadily. "I never rule out anything. Good luck, Sheriff. I do hope you find what you're looking for."

As Mr. Gold walks away, Graham is quickly back on the trail to find the wolf.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

It's evening and the crickets are chirping as the sun slowly begins to set. The huntsman follows his wolf through the woods when he comes upon a tavern lightly dimmed on top of a hill through the trees.

He and his wolf walk inside and take the first empty table they see. "They're letting animals in here now." A man at the counter sneers towards the huntsman and his wolf. "This isn't a slaughterhouse."

"Forget him." Another says. "He might as well be one, too. I heard he was raised by 'em." They look at the huntsman who is trying to pay them no mind as he sips his drink while they all stare at him with a look of disgust.

"He does smell like em'." The first man degrades.

"Pathetic. I heard he cries over his kills. You believe that?

The first man walks closer. "Tell me, Huntsman. What kind of a man cries over an animal?"

"An honorable one." The huntsman answers.

"What do you know about honor?" The man hisses.

"I have it. They have it. You don't."

"Animals have it?" The man laughs.

"They're pure of heart, not selfish and self-serving like… people."

The wolf begins to growl at the man. "You tell him to stop threatening me." The man warns, shakily. "Cause you know what I do to pets that threaten me?" The man grabs a blade from his sheath and points it at the huntsman. "I hang 'em on my wall."

The huntsman jumps up and stabs the man right into his side. "He's not a pet." He says just as the other man runs towards him to attack. But the huntsman throws him against the wall, knocking him out.

Through her mirror, Regina smiles menacingly as she watches the huntsman. "He's perfect. Bring him to me." She orders her knights.

* * *

Present…

Graham is running rapidly through the woods searching vigorously for the wolf. When he reaches an open space in the woods, the wolf finally comes into his view, growling slightly, as they stare attentively at one another.

"What do you want?" Graham shouts at it. But the wolf whimpers and walks away. "Hey!" The wolf turns back around and walks right up to Graham, sniffing him lightly on the hand. Graham just stares at it bewildered by the familiarity of it. He then drops his hand on top of the wolf and flashbacks like the one he had with Emma that morning quickly swarm him. He sees himself grabbing a blade as he stands in front of Mary Margaret. He comes out of his flashback, looking around the woods – the wolf no longer there.

* * *

At the elementary school, the bell rings and all the kids from Mary Margaret's class begin to walk out just as Graham walks in. "Mary Margaret?" He calls out to the teacher who is putting books away. She looks confused to see him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Graham." She could see that something was wrong. "What's the matter? Are you okay? Is Emma and Avia okay?"

"Oh. Uh, they're fine. Actually, here." He hands Mary Margaret storybook. "I think this actually belongs to Avia."

Mary Margaret smiles. "Ah, yes. She was searching all over the apartment last night for it. Thank you." She sets the book down and frowns when she sees Graham staring strangely down at her. "But that's not why you're here." She assumes.

"I think we, uh, I think we know each other." He states, matter-of-factly.

"Of course we do."

"No, no, no, not from here. Not from Storybrooke."

Mary Margaret looks inquisitively. "From where, then?"

"Another life." Mary Margaret is taken aback by Graham's certainty. "Mary Margaret, how long have we known each other?" He asks.

"Umm." Mary Margaret thinks. "I don't know. A while."

"Do you remember when we met?"

Mary Margaret was about to answer when she suddenly stops herself. She looks away, thinking with a perplexed look on her face, but she, in all actuality, had no idea. "Um, no."

"Me neither. I can't remember when I met you or when I met anyone." Graham tells her. "Isn't that odd?"

"I don't know. I mean, I suppose. But, you know, that's just life." Mary Margaret tells him, hearteningly. "Things get hazy."

"Have I ever hurt you?" Graham asks with such sorrow and vagueness in his voice.

"Oh, Graham, no." She says, softly. "Of course not. What is going on?"

"Do you believe in other lives?"

"Like heaven?"

"I mean, like past lives. I've been reading Avia's book, and it just seems familiar. The characters, their lives – everything."

Mary Margaret chuckles. "Have you been talking to Avia?" Graham squints in confusion. "She's mentioned to me how familiar the book's stories seem to our lives here." She explains. "It's silly, I know. But I gave her that book to bring hope and comfort into her life. I guess maybe she's trying to bring it to others as well by telling them her little theory." Graham looks away and Mary Margaret could instantly see his wheels turning. "Oh, Graham, you don't actually believe that, do you?" But when Graham doesn't answer, she sighs, knowing she wouldn't be able to get through to him right now, especially since he looked like he could fall over at any moment. Mary Margaret reaches up and feels his forehead. "Graham, you're burning up. You need to go home and get some rest. I think you'll feel much better after you've had some sleep."

"Right." Graham nods, gravely. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry to disturb you. And thank you."

"Of course."

Mary Margaret watches Graham walk out of her classroom, still bewildered at the fact that she really couldn't remember when and how she's met Graham or anyone else in town except for the two girls living in her apartment. It was in fact very strange.

* * *

"I think you did this on purpose." Avia accuses as she and Emma walk into the apartment where Mary Margaret is in the kitchen making dinner.

Emma rolls her eyes, closing the door behind them. "Yes. I made you fall down the mines and cut your head open just to have you file at the station." She says sarcastically.

Avia drops her bag on the floor near the couch. "Well, I wouldn't put it passed you." Avia walks into the kitchen. "Mary Margaret, can I – " Mary Margaret turns around and holds out a pill and a glass of water to Avia who looked rather impressed. "Wow. Thanks."

Mary Margaret chuckles. "You're sort of becoming repetitive, kid." Emma teases.

"How was the rest of your day?" Mary Margaret asks them.

Avia glares at her sister. "Emma made me work while she went ride around town."

"I was not riding around town." Emma mocks her sister's glare. "I was working."

"She made me file her stack of folders, giving me a headache." Avia pouts.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing it's the weekend and you'll be spending it with me." Mary Margaret smiles only to receive another pout from the girl because she knew what that meant. "Oh, and Nick dropped off more school work for you to catch up on before you head back Monday." Avia drops her head onto the counter causing Mary Margaret to flinch. "Hey, watch your head." She scolds.

"You're so dramatic." Emma says to Avia as she walks into the kitchen. And that's when she notices a bouquet of flowers laying across the counter. "Really?" She grabs the flowers and tosses them into the trash.

Mary Margaret gasps. "Oh! Hey, wait. What are you doing?"

"If Graham thinks flowers will work on me."

"No, those…were mine."

Emma and Avia's heads both pop up in confusion. "Oh."

"From David?" Avia asks.

"No." Mary Margaret exasperates. "Dr. Whale."

"Why would Dr. Whale…" Avia watches Mary Margaret narrow her eyes at Emma and grimaces when she realizes. "Ew."

"Are you serious?" Emma asks, surprised. "So, that's what the weird side glances were about at the hospital this morning."

"Ew. You were flirting with Dr. Whale while he was taking staples out of my head?" Avia exclaims, grossed out.

"Oh, look." Mary Margaret quickly says, grabbing the storybook from off the counter and giving it to Avia. "Graham found your book and brought it by. How about you bring that and your school work upstairs and get started."

Avia slowly grabs the book and her bag. "Fine. But when I die of a brain aneurysm, you'll both know why."

Mary Margaret watches Avia carefully climb the stairs before looking back at Emma's stunned face. "I know. It's a disaster."

"Well, no." Emma shrugs. "That's actually amazing." She says, surprising Mary Margaret. "You're getting over David."

"Mm, first of all, there's nothing to get over, and second of all, it's just a one-night stand."

"Not according to those flowers." Emma says, amused.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called him."

"Oh, my gosh. You called him? That is definitely not a one-night stand."

"Well, okay, I'm still learning. I've never had one before." Mary Margaret says, slightly embarrassed. "I feel guilty."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with what you did. Trust me. One-nighters are as far as I ever go."

"Well, yeah, but that's because you're – " Mary Margaret quickly stops herself.

"Because…I'm what?" Emma frowns.

"Never mind."

"No, tell me. What do I do?"

Mary Margaret exhales, looking back at Emma. "You're just protecting yourself with that wall you put up."

"Just because I don't get emotional over men."

"You don't get emotional over men?" Mary Margaret questions. "Uh, the floral abuse tells a different story."

"What story is that?"

"The one that's obvious to everyone except, apparently, you, that you have feelings for Graham."

"Oh, come on."

"There's that wall." Mary Margaret points. "I see it in Avia every time I look at her."

"She has a wall. I don't have a wall."

Mary Margaret glares knowingly at the oldest Swan as she grabs the flowers from the trash. "Really?"

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious." Emma says as she sulks down at the counter.

"Oh, true. True." Mary Margaret quickly agrees. "But, Emma, that wall of yours – it may keep out pain, but it also may keep out love. And that little girl up there – " Mary Margaret points above. " – she looks up to you. So, when she sees your wall; she automatically puts up her own." She walks away as Emma takes what she said in.

* * *

Mary Margaret walks up the stairs with a plate of food in her hands. She smiles softly when she finds Avia sitting on her bed with her school work surrounding her. "Hey, kiddo." Avia looks up and that's when Mary Margaret notices the storybook on Avia's lap and not her school work. "I figured you'd want your dinner up here while you do your school work."

Avia sighs, watching as Mary Margaret places the plate on her nightstand. "Gee, thanks." She says, sarcastically.

Mary Margaret sits down on the bed, smiling at her girl. "How's your head feeling?"

Avia shrugs, looking down at the book. "It's fine." Avia glances up and sees Mary Margaret narrowing her eyes at her, knowing better. "It hurts a little." She mutters.

"I'll give you another pill before you go to bed later."

"Thanks. So, you and Dr. Whale, huh?"

Mary Margaret groans slightly embarrassed that her foster daughter had to hear that. "There is no me and Dr. Whale."

"Was it after you met with David?" Avia asks.

"I am not discussing this with you." Mary Margaret laughs.

Avia smirks. "What? I am genuinely interested in your love life."

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes playfully. "I don't have a love life."

"According to your conversation with Emma, you sort of do." Avia smiles sheepishly.

Mary Margaret glares, mouth agape. "You little snoop."

Avia grins, bashfully. "But it's okay, you know."

"What is?"

"If you want to date Dr. Whale, or whoever. I mean, I'm pretty good at making myself scarce."

Mary Margaret leans in, putting her hand on top of Avia's. "Hey. You will never have to make yourself scarce around here. Do you hear me? You and your sister both. You both have changed my life so much in this last month. I could never un-see, and I never want you to un-see yourself either. Okay?" Avia nods, as her green eyes glisten as she stares intently at Mary Margaret. "Okay?" Mary Margaret says more firmly.

"Okay." Avia repeats quickly.

Mary Margaret sighs, knowing that Avia might have heard what she said, but that doesn't mean she believes her, yet. So, she looks down and decides to change the subject. "I'm assuming by the book in your hands that you finished your school work." She says smirks, knowingly.

Avia chuckles, looking down at the storybook. "Almost. My head started to get worse – " Mary Margaret frowns at this. " – so, I decided to take a break. I noticed that the pages were a little crumbled up."

"Well, you've been spending a lot of your time with your nose in that book, missy." Mary Margaret teases.

Avia grins. "I have." She agrees. "But I haven't gotten this far in the book yet. I'm barely towards the middle."

Mary Margaret looks surprised. Since giving Avia the book, Mary Margaret had noticed that every single time she had entered Avia's bedroom, she's looking through the storybook. "Avia, I gave you this book a month ago."

Avia shrugs, guiltily. "I like to re-read things. Emma teases me all the time for it." She sighs, rolling her eyes. "I just re-read things to make sure I haven't missed anything. It's just a weird quirk that I've always had. I think it has something to do with – well, it doesn't matter." So close. Mary Margaret was hoping for a piece of Avia's past. "But I think Graham must have been looking through it. I'm just confused on why he gave it to you and not Emma."

Mary Margaret remembers her conversation with Graham, still confused by it. "I'm not sure. He came into my classroom not himself, that's for sure. He told me that he believes that we know each other from another life."

"Another life?" Avia raises her brows.

"A past life. It was very strange. Like I said, he didn't seem like himself."

"Well, come to think of it, I didn't see him at all today. But I know he and Emma got into some sort of argument that she won't tell me about."

"Hm. Well, what do you think he was reading?" Mary Margaret asks.

Avia turns the page and slides the book over to Mary Margaret. "The Huntsman."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

A knight leads the huntsman into the room where Regina is waiting patiently. "Do you have a name?" She asks him as he stands in front of her. "Or shall I just call you 'The Huntsman'?" But he just stands, glowering at the evil queen. She stands up from her chair, intrigued by his smolder. "You're a tortured one, aren't you, Huntsman? Is this because your parents abandoned you to the wolves?"

"Those weren't my parents." He tells her, bitterly. "All they did was give birth to me. The wolves are my family."

"Wolves, indeed. I always felt there were two kinds of people. Wolves and sheep. Those who kill and those who get killed. And you, Huntsman, you are most certainly a wolf."

"Why am I here?"

"I'd like you to kill someone for me. Can you do that?" She asks.

"I kill for me." He states, uninterested. "Why would I do anything for you?"

"Because I have so much to offer – a place at my court. You will become my official Huntsman."

"I'm not interested in being a pet. This place is a cage."

"You'd be awash in luxury, wanting for nothing."

"You have an army at your disposal." The huntsman points out. "What do you need of me?"

"My prey is beloved by all the kingdom." Regina scowls. "I need someone who won't be blinded by that – someone without compassion. Someone who will have no qualms carving a heart out – "Regina slowly runs her hand over the huntsman's own heart. " – and bringing it back for my collection." She practically drools.

The huntsman pulls away from her touch. "That's me."

"As I suspected." Regina hisses. "Now, tell me, what will it take, hmm? What do you want? There must be something."

"Outlaw the hunting of wolves. They're to be left alone. They are to be protected."

Regina smiles. "Simple enough."

"So, who do you want me to kill?"

* * *

Snow White is walking through the forest with the huntsman who is disguised as a knight. "You know when I was a little girl, the summer palace was my favorite place." She tells him. "The mountains surrounding it felt like…a cradle." She smiles, fondly at the memory. "They always made me feel safe. I look forward to returning to it now." Snow watches the 'knight' fiddle with his armor that is around his neck. "Stuffy in there?" The 'knight' takes off his helmet and simply nods. "Here." Snow pulls out two apples from her pouch, handing him one.

"No." He refuses.

Snow eyes him curiously as she slowly places one of the apples back into her pouch, and takes a bite of the other. "You're not a knight, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Without fail, every one of my father's men has offered me condolences except you."

"Please accept my condolences." He says without any sympathy behind it.

"And they all know how to wear armor." She adds. "She picked you to take me. Why?"

"I think you know."

"You're going to kill me."

"You have good instincts."

"And you have too much armor." And before the huntsman could make his next move, Snow grabs a large branch, bashing him into his side, causing him to fall to the ground as she takes off running.

* * *

Present…

At the station, Emma is bored at work since Avia isn't there to distract her, or file for her. And Graham seemed to be no where to be found. So, Emma was stuck bored and alone at the station. She grabs a dart and attempts to shoot her target, missing it completely.

"Our tax dollars hard at work, I see." Regina says as she steps inside.

"Graham isn't here." Emma sighs, peeved. "I assumed he'd took a sick day…with you."

"Oh, so you're aware of us. Good." Regina says, pleased. "That's why I'm here. Because I'm also aware of your relationship with him."

"I don't have a relationship with him."

"Oh? So, nothing's ever happened between the two of you? You forget, Miss. Swan. I have eyes everywhere."

"Nothing that meant anything." Emma glares.

"Well, of course not, because you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone. There's a reason you're alone, isn't there?"

"All due respect, the way I live my life is my business."

"It is until it infringes on my life. Stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts in his head – thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path of self-destruction." Regina accuses. "Stay away."

* * *

Down in the bookstore, Nick drops down at the table where Avia is working on her make-up work for school.

"I'm surprised the warden let you out." Nick jokes.

Avia smirks. "Well, the deputy talked her into it, reminding her that I'm just right downstairs."

"Nice." Nick laughs. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Avia sighs. "Tell me about it. Mary Margaret and Emma have been over-protective since the mines. And since Dr. Whale told them I could have a brain injury, or one that can progress into one eventually in the future, they've been very extra since."

Nick's eyes widen. "You have a brain injury? Are you sure?" Nick furrows his brows. "Because I think that ship might have sailed a long time ago which is probably why you fell into the mines."

Avia laughs, kicking him under the table. "Shut up." Nick laughs. "So, how's school going? Oh, by the way, thanks so much for dropping off my make-up work to Mary Margaret." She says, sarcastically.

"What? I had to. It's not like I could tell her 'no.'"

"So, what, you can stand up to your mom but not little Miss. Blanchard?" Avia teases.

"You were in a hole!" Nick exclaims. Since disobeying his mother at the mines, refusing to leave, Regina has basically had him on lockdown since the incident. "And I'd do it again."

Avia smiles, gratefully. "Thanks. I appreciate that. And I'm sorry for making you go there. You told me to back up and I refused to listen to."

"And I'm sure it won't be the last time." Nick smiles.

"Probably not." Avia laughs. "And I know I give you crap about your mom which I totally have the right to because she is definitely a bitch. But I'm sure it's not easy to have her as your mother and the mayor."

Nick sighs. "Yeah. Not when she treats you like one of her townspeople."

Avia frowns. "Sorry."

"So, Miss. Blanchard told me you're going to be back at school Monday."

"Yeah." Avia nods. As much as she wanted to get out of the apartment for longer than an hour, she wasn't excited about going back to school.

"Not excited? I thought you wanted to go."

"I do. Sort of. They're giving me a tutor, so I can work at my own pace until Dr. Whale gives me the all clear for normal activities. They don't want me to strain my brain."

"Too late." Nick smirks.

"Shut up!" Avia laughs. The bell above the bookstore rings and Avia looks up to see Graham rushing towards them. Mary Margaret had told her that Graham didn't look himself when she was visiting with him - that he almost looked sickly, and it seemed that was no different today. Avia was sure he probably hadn't even slept. "Hey, Graham."

"Avia." Graham says, out of breath.

"Hey, Sheriff." Nick waves.

"Nicholas. Avia, can I talk to you?"

Avia and Nick share a curious look. "I guess I'll see you later." Avia just nods as Nick walks away and Graham sits down, taking his place.

"What's up?" Avia asks.

"I was hoping you could help me." Graham says.

"Help you with what?"

Graham looks at the storybook that is sitting aside on the table. "It's about your book." Avia looks at the book and furrows her brows at Graham.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow is writing heartily at she sits on a rock when the huntsman approaches. "I hunt you, yet you stop to compose a letter." He says, muddled. "I will never understand your kind."

"I don't know these woods." Snow states as she continues to write. "You're obviously a skilled hunter. You'll find me. No matter what I do, I know how this ends."

"Yes." He exhales.

"There's one thing that I ask that you do after you kill me." Snow folds the letter and hands it off to the huntsman. "Please deliver this to the queen."

"Your tricks won't work on me."

"It's not a trick. Please, give it to her. Tell her I mean every word."

The huntsman opens the letter and begins to read it as Snow waits patiently with tears streaming down her red cheeks. The huntsman looks up, his own eyes glistening with tears, pulling his blade out of his sheath. Snow begins to pant heavily as she waits for the blade to connect. The huntsman reaches up and forces the blade down towards her, but he cuts a stem instead, surprising Snow. He begins poking small holes into the stem. "Sound this when you need help." He says, handing it to her.

"What?"

"It's a whistle that will bring you aide." He informs her. "You'll be led to safety. Now go. Run."

"I don't understand. You're not going to kill me?"

"Run!"

Snow gives it no other thought. She begins to run as the huntsman watches in defeat.

* * *

Present…

Graham and Avia are sitting outside on a bench, looking at the book. "You know, I don't actually believe that this is real, right? I just find it odd how close in comparison Storybrooke and this storybook are."

"Then why are my flashback so similar to what's inside of here." Graham asks, pointing to the book.

Avia shrugs. "I'm not sure. Maybe after you read the book and went to sleep, you just started to dream about the wolf. That happens you know. If you think strongly about something, you'll dream about it."

"No." Graham shakes his head. "I had a flashback before I even read the book."

"Hm. Well, when did your flashbacks begin?"

"Right after I kissed Emma."

Avia gasps. "You kissed my sister? No wonder she's so pissed off at you." Graham gives her a pointed look. Avia rolls her eyes. "Fine. A discussion for another time. So, what did you see exactly in this flashback besides the wolf?"

"I saw that I had a knife in my hand, and I was with Mary Margaret."

"Were you about to hurt her?"

"Yes. How do you know that?"

Avia flips through the book, stopping at a page where the huntsman is holding up a knife. "Well, last night I noticed that the pages were a little crumbled up as if someone was flipping back and forth through them which you obviously were. And on this page the huntsman is holding up a knife as if he's going to kill Snow White, but he doesn't follow through. He lets her go."

"You think Mary Margaret is Snow White?" Graham asks.

Avia laughs. "No. I don't know why you saw Mary Margaret. But maybe when you kissed Emma something triggered it because she's her roommate. I'm just assuming. Maybe you should see Archie." Avia suggests. "He could probably help you understand all of this better than I can."

"But what about the wolf?"

Avia sighs, realizing she wasn't getting anywhere. "I don't know, Graham. In this story, the huntsman was raised by wolves. They become his guide. Maybe you're imagining this wolf because you're searching for your own guidance – your own place in this town. Or maybe your fever is just finally catching up with you."

"And I'm seeing all of this because I kissed you sister?" Graham asks, trying to make sense of it. "How is that possible?"

Avia slams the book closed. "Graham, you're really scaring me. You can't think this is all real. This is just a book. And this is just a town. And some person made this dumb book just to confuse us all. Mary Margaret gave me this book to bring me hope." She looks sadly at Graham's feverish face. "But it looks like it's just causing destruction."

"What happened after the huntsman spared Snow White?"

Avia sighs, heavily. "The queen takes his heart. She ripped it out. It seems to be her thing."

Graham takes the book and flips it back open to a specific page. "What's that?" He asks, pointing to the picture of a building that is behind the picture of the evil queen. "I saw that, too. The wolf was howling at it."

"That's her vault. That's where she puts her collection of hearts." Suddenly Graham's head pops up and he stares wide-eyed at the wolf across the street. Avia follows his gaze but she sees nothing. "Graham?" She asks, slowly. The wolf begins to run off and so does Graham. "Graham!" Avia shouts, running after him.

* * *

Avia follows Graham through the woods and through the cemetery. When the wolf stops at the mausoleum, so does Graham, and so does Avia who stares widely when she finally sees it. She sees the wolf. "Graham! Graham, be careful!"

Graham looks at Avia then back at the wolf. "You see him, too?"

Avia slowly nods, unable to take her eyes off the wolf. "Yeah. Yeah, I see him." She says, nervously. Avia finally notices the mausoleum that looks similar to the one in the book. The wolf howls one more time before running off into the woods. "It looks just like the vault in the book." She tells him. "Graham, I told you. The book isn't real. The person who made this book is just trying to confuse us, and it's working." She stresses. Graham turns his flashlight on. "What are you doing?"

"It's my heart, Avia."

"Graham, no. Stop. Listen to yourself."

"Avia." Graham pants, desperately. "Go home."

Avia shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you." She looks at the mausoleum and then back at Graham. "If you really think your heart is in there then I'm going in there with you."

"Fine." Avia tries to open the door, but it's locked. "Here. Let me." Graham says as Avia steps aside. He kicks the door and it opens.

"After you." Avia insists as she looks around the cemetery afraid of what they may find. "Mary Margaret and Emma are going to kill me." She mutters to herself.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

A knight leads the huntsman into Regina's room. "I see you're still in mourning." He says, noticing her black attire.

"The time for mourning is over." Regina smiles, confidently. "I simply found that black suits me. Now tell me. Is Snow dead?"

The huntsman shows Regina his pouch. "The young girl's heart, as you requested." Regina goes to grab it, but the huntsman moves it from her reach. "First, there's something I must do." He pulls out the letter Snow gave to him.

"What's this?" She sneers at it.

"The girl wanted you to have it."

"Read it to me." Regina walks across the room, uninterested.

The huntsman opens the letter. 'Dearest Stepmother, by the time you read this, I will be dead.'" He looks up to find Regina grinning evilly. "'I understand that you will never have love in your life because of me. So, it's only fitting that I'll be denied that same joy as well. For the sake of the kingdom, I hope my death satisfies your need for revenge, allowing you to rule my father's subjects as they deserve – with compassion and a gentle hand.'" Regina's face drops with distain. "'I know what you think you're doing is vengeance. I prefer to think of it as sacrifice, for the good of all. With that in mind, I welcome the end. I want you to take my last message to heart. I'm sorry, and I forgive you.'"

Regina storms back to the huntsman, ripping the letter from his hand, and continues for the fireplace, tossing the letter inside to burn. "Don't tell me you're becoming a sheep!" She glares.

"She put others before herself, and yet you hate her." The huntsman says in disgust. "What did she do to you?"

"I shared a secret with her, and she couldn't keep it. And that betrayal cost me dearly. Now…" Regina walks back over to the huntsman, ready to receive her prize. "…show me her heart." The huntsman grabs the pouch and Regina rips it from his hands and storms into her vault across the room. The huntsman watches from outside as she grabs the heart from the pouch and places it inside of a box. She brings the box to where the rest of her collection lays, but she's confused when the wall of where the heart is supposed to be placed doesn't open. "It should open." She grabs the heart from the box and storms back towards the huntsman. "This isn't her heart." She states, furiously. "This isn't a human heart! What did you do?"

* * *

Present…

"It's got to be in here…somewhere." Graham panics. Avia looks around and only finds one cement coffin that is placed right in the middle of the room. "There's got to be a hidden door." Graham strains and he tries to move anything in hopes of it opening another door. "A lever… something."

"Graham." Avia says, apprehensively. "There's nothing in here. Maybe I should call Emma to come get us. Where's your phone?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" They turn and find Regina standing outside.

Avia and Graham walk out. "What are you doing here?" Avia asks.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave." Regina says, showing them the bouquet.

"Don't blame her." Graham interrupts. "It's my fault. I wanted to look in there."

"That's nice of you, Graham, but you don't have to take up for a child." She says, glaring down at Avia. "That's not how they learn."

"No. It was me."

"Then, why? What were you looking for?"

"Nothing." Graham says, defeated. "It was nothing."

"You don't look well, dear. Let's get you home." She grabs Graham roughly, but he pulls away.

"I don't want to go home. Not with you." He scowls.

"Oh?"

"Things have to change."

"And I wonder why that is – " Regina glares at Avia who was keeping quiet. You could say she was curious to how this was going to turn out which is why she didn't dare interrupt, but honestly, the only thing she can think of is the excruciating pain shooting through her head. " – all of a sudden."

Graham steps in front of Avia, forcing Regina to look back at him. "You know, I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina, and I know now it's not me. It's you."

"So, you're leaving me for her sister?" Regina assumes.

"I'm leaving you for me." Avia couldn't help but smile as she hears for the first time the confidence in Graham's voice. For once, someone besides herself and Emma is standing up to this woman.

"Graham, you're not thinking straight."

"Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself the chance. I'm sorry. It's over." Regina gasps. "Come on, Avia. We need to get you home."

Avia starts to follow Graham when Regina suddenly grabs her by the arm and lifts her other above her head. "Now that no one else is around to stop me." She reaches down, but Graham quickly grabs her hand like before.

"It's time you leave her and her sister alone, Regina. It's time you leave everyone alone."

Regina pushes Avia away causing Avia to fall to ground. The shooting pain in Avia's head becoming worse. "Ahh!" She shouts, holding her head.

Graham pushes Regina away and slides down to the ground in front of Avia. "What? What is it? Did you hit your head?" He asks, looking her over.

Avia pants heavily. "No. Just…ow! It hurts."

"Alright. Come on!" Graham picks Avia up in his arms and runs out of the cemetery with Regina scowling from behind them.

* * *

Emma runs into the hospital. When she got the call from Mary Margaret that Avia's in the hospital, she dropped everything that she was doing and was sure she had broken some laws to get there. Thank God she's the deputy. She runs towards Avia's room where Mary Margaret is standing, holding Avia's hand while Dr. Whale and a nurse are hovering over her.

"Avia!" Emma panics as she looks at all the wires covering her sister.

Avia groans, barely able to open her eyes. Mary Margaret rushes in front of Emma before she is able to push the doctor and nurse away to get to her sister. "She's going to be fine, Emma." She assures her.

"What happened?"

"She and Graham were in the cemetery. I haven't been able to get the whole story yet, but Avia's headache became worse and she ended up passing out in Graham's arms. He brought her straight here and called me." Mary Margaret explains calmly.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off her sister, though. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine. Dr. Whale gave her some meds for the pain and he wants to keep her here overnight to run some tests."

"Emma." Avia calls out weakly.

Mary Margaret and Emma both hurry to either side, taking her hands into her own. "Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Emma asks, tearfully.

Avia squints up at her sister. "Okay." She mumbles. "Where's Graham?"

"I- I don't know, Avs."

"Can you go check on him?"

Emma looks confused, looking up at Mary Margaret who simply shrugs. "He was gone when I got here." She tells Emma.

"Please, Emma." Avia mumbles. "Please. He needs you."

Emma looks desperately at Mary Margaret. She didn't want to leave Avia and Mary Margaret could see the internal battle Emma was having with herself. "It's okay, Emma. I won't leave her. I promise."

Emma sighs, looking back at Avia. "I'll be right back." Avia just nods as Emma drops a kiss on her forehead. She hesitates near the door, but Mary Margaret's encouraging smile helps her to leave the room. Her sister's no longer alone, and neither is she. She had to learn to trust her roommate, and now was her chance. She watches Mary Margaret sit on the edge of Avia's bed, holding tight to her small hand, while she brushes her fingers gently down Avia's red cheeks as she lays tiredly with her eyes closed.

* * *

Emma runs into the station and is relieved when she finds Graham sitting at his desk, drinking a glass of whiskey. "Graham."

Graham jumps from his seat, surprised to see the older Swan. "Emma. I'm sorry. I thought it would have been best to leave before you got there considering – " Emma jumps up, hugging him. " – Oh."

"Thank you. Thank you for being with her." She says, gratefully, pulling away. "Even though I don't know why you two were out there, I'm just glad she wasn't alone, or things could have been worse."

"I broke it off with Regina." Graham says, surprising Emma. "Yeah. I don't know why I let myself get caught up with her but, somehow, Avia helped me realize that. Emma grins. Of course she did. "How is she?"

"She has to stay overnight to run some tests, but I think she'll be fine. Mary Margaret is with her, but Avia insisted that I find you. She was worried." Emma sighs. "And so was I."

Graham smiles, slightly. "I think I'm okay now."

* * *

Back at the mausoleum, Regina walks inside and pushes the single cement coffin to the side, revealing an entrance into the ground.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

"Did you think you can fool me with the heart of a stag!?" Regina shouts at the huntsman. She slams the doors of her vault shut with just a swift of a hand. "You're not going anywhere."

"She doesn't deserve to die." The huntsman argues.

"That's not up to you. I wanted a heart, and a heart I shall have." The huntsman groans out in pain as Regina slams her hand inside of his chest, grabbing his heart.

"What are you gonna do to me?" He pants.

Regina forces her lips onto his before smiling back at him. "You're now mine. My pet." She walks to her wall collection and opens a box. "And this is your cage." She puts his heart inside. "From this moment forward, you will do everything that I say, and if you ever disobey me, if you ever try to run away, all I have to do is squeeze." She squeezes his heart causing him to fall down to his knees, groaning out in pain. "Guards!" The knights walk in, each grabbing the huntsman by his arms, standing him up. "Your life is now in my hands…forever! Take him to my bed chamber."

* * *

Present…

Regina walks further down into her vault and towards her wall collection of hearts she brought with her through the curse. She opens the compartment she's looking for and pulls out the box, revealing Graham's heart.

* * *

At the station, Emma is staring intently at Graham. Ever since her conversation with Mary Margaret she couldn't stop thinking about the man in front of her. "What?" He sighs. Emma grins, slightly, walking closer to him. And without being forced, Emma kisses Graham passionately on his lips.

Suddenly, another flashback hits Graham causing him to push away, slamming his body down onto the desk behind him. "Graham?" Emma says, worried. Graham gasps as he remembers everything. "You okay?"

Graham looks back at Emma, smiling. "I remember."

"Graham?"

"I remember." He repeats in a whisper.

"You remember what?"

* * *

Inside her vault, Regina holds Graham's heart out in front of her, silent and angry tears falling from her eyes as she deliberately crushes his heart into dust.

* * *

Graham reaches up, placing his hands on Emma's face. "Thank you." But as he goes for another kiss he grunts out in pain and falls to the floor. "Graham!" Emma shouts, falling next to him. "Graham! Graham?" Emma cries out, attempting to shake him awake. "Graham! Graham! Graham!"

* * *

Avia's eyes shoot open as she sits up gasping for air. "Avia?" Mary Margaret panics, grabbing Avia by her shaking shoulders. "Avia?"


	7. New Friends

**Here's a short little chapter. I thank those who are reviewing! I really appreciate it. Please continue! :)**

* * *

It took about a week for the town to get back to normal after Graham's unfortunate death. Emma was not only heartbroken, but having to go home and tell her sister that the guy they both have grown to love and who carried her all the way to the hospital had died unexpectedly. Avia was shocked, and as was the rest of the town. The job of Sheriff was automatically passed down to Emma who had no problem agreeing despite Regina's efforts to stop it. Regina wanted to appoint the town's journalist, Sydney Glass, as the sheriff which caused an election to take place. Fortunately, Emma won, and Regina was furious. But seeing as there was nothing she could do to stop it, they decided to move on and continue with their life because that's what Graham would have wanted. 

* * *

It took everything in Avia not to yell out 'she's free' when she walked out of school. Mary Margaret decided it would be best to add on a few extra 'rest' days before sending Avia back to school. She would have extended it for longer if it wasn't for Emma who had to remind Mary Margaret that she'll be right next door in the next building in case anything went wrong. Not to mention Emma is the police, so she'd probably make it to the junior high before Mary Margaret could even step out of her classroom. Avia was just happy to have somewhat of her independence back. She was grateful to have people in her life now that wanted to take care of her, but it was good to be able to step outside without a 'bodyguard.'

So, Avia was going to take full advantage of her first day out on her own. She and Nick decided to go into a convenient store to pass their time.

"So, we have forty-five minutes before Mary Margaret goes home." Avia says, looking up at the clock on the wall behind the front desk.

"Okay, then, lets take advantage of your freedom." Nick smiles. The kids walk through the store looking through the junk food and magazines on the shelf. "Mary Margaret would kill you if she knew you were buying junk food."

Avia shrugs. "Emma sneaks me chocolate all the time."

As Nick follows Avia town the aisle, he runs into a girl who is looking at a magazine. "Oh, sorry." He quickly apologizes.

The girl looks at him with a smile. "It's fine." She shakes her head. "Hey. You both go to Storybrooke Junior High, right?"

Avia eyes the girl curiously. "Uh. Yeah." Nick answers. "I think I've seen you around."

"You're the mayor's kid, right?"

Nick looks away. "Sucks being the mayor's kid, huh?" Avia smirks, patting Nick on the back. She puts her hand out to the girl. "Name's Avia Swan. This is Nick Mills."

"Karley Zimmer. You live with that teacher, right?"

Avia nods. "Mary Margaret. Um. I don't have to be home for another thirty minutes. You can hang out with us, if you want."

"Sure." Karley smiles.

"Diner?" Avia smiles at Nick.

"Let's go before your probation officer looks for you." He jokes.

Avia rolls her eyes as they start walking to the door. "Funny." But before they leave, Mr. Clark, the convenient store clerk, slams the door shut. "Uh. Excuse us?" Avia scowls.

"Where do you think you're going?" He sneezes, causing the kids to flinch away. "Open your bag." He points to Nick.

"What?" Nick exclaims.

"Don't think I didn't see you rob me. Open your bag."

"Dude, you're crazy!" Avia exclaims. "He didn't take anything." Mr. Clark grabs Nick's bag and looks inside.

"Hey!" Avia and Nick shout in unison.

Mr. Clark pulls out three candy bars. "And a liar, too."

Avia and Nick turn to Karley who looks away. "Seriously?" Avia shouts.

"How did you even do that?" Nick asks. He didn't even feel his bag being touched until he… "You ran into me on purpose, didn't you?" But Karley was too embarrassed to look at them. 

* * *

"I'm sorry, Madam Mayor, but your son was shoplifting." Mr. Clark says to Regina who glares down at her son and the girls.

"Were you?" She asks Nick.

"No!" Nick exclaims.

"Look for yourself." Mr. Clark points to a various of things scattered on the counter.

"We're not even allowed to eat that stuff." Avia jumps in. She was not going to go down for this, and she wasn't going to let Nick either.

Regina glares annoyingly at the girl. "This one, however, I wouldn't put it past." Avia gasps, staring at the mayor, mouth agape. Of course Regina was going to place blame on her.

"Avia didn't do anything!" Nick glares.

Emma walks in. "Emma, thank God!" Avia was relieved to see her sister even though she wasn't surprised since she is the police.

"Avia." Emma furrows her brows in confusion. "What happened?"

Regina sighs obviously peeved to see the older Swan. "Come on, Nicholas." Regina orders her son, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Miss. Swan, I suggest you inform Miss. Blanchard to keep a better eye on her charge. I don't need her corrupting my son with her street rat ways."

Avia goes to lunge at Regina, but Emma stops her. "Whatever you think Avia did I'm sure it is a misunderstanding. I got it from here."

"Doubtful." Regina grabs her son and walks out of the store.

"Emma, I didn't do anything!" Avia exclaims. "It was – " She points to Karley, but Emma interrupts before Avia could place blame.

"What's your name, kid?" Emma asks the girl, ignoring her sister.

"Karley." Karley mumbles.

"Did you call her parents?" Emma asks Mr. Clark.

"The number she gave me was…disconnected." He tells her.

Emma looks suspiciously at the girl. "Did you give Mr. Clark a fake number?" Karley shakes her head. "Then why is it disconnected?"

"Cause my parents couldn't pay the bill." Karley says tearfully.

Avia looks sadly at the girl. Now she felt bad for lashing out at her. Emma looks at the things on the counter. "You were just trying to help out." She says knowingly.

"Please don't arrest me." Karley pleads, her voice shaking quietly. "It'll just make things worse for my parents."

Avia looks up at her sister. "Emma." She exhales. Emma looks down at her sister. If Avia was in this situation, Emma would hope someone would help her. So, Emma knew what she had to do. She pulled out her wallet and paid Mr. Clark for everything on the counter.

"Really?" Karley says, surprised. "But you don't even know me."

"You're right. But if Avia was in your situation, I would want someone to help her, too." Emma tells her.

Karley raises her brows up at Avia. Avia realizes then that Karley had no idea that she and Emma are sisters. "My sister." Karley simply nods, understanding, but she was still feeling uneasy about all of this. 

* * *

Emma pulls up to a house with Avia sitting in the passenger side and Karley sitting in the back seat.

"This is it?" Emma asks. Karley just nods, somberly, unbuckling her seat belt while Emma does the same. Karley panics, realizing that Emma was planning to walk her to the door.

"Please. No." Karley says quickly. "If my parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed."

Emma glances at Avia who shrugs awkwardly. Emma turns around, facing Karley. "I have a superpower, you know. I have the ability to tell when anyone is lying."

Avia rolls her eyes, looking into the backseat. She could see the fear in Karley's eyes and couldn't help but see herself. "It's true."

"So, tell me the truth." Emma proceeds. "Money problems aside, is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, it's great." Karley assures her. "Can I go?" She asks impatiently.

But Emma wasn't buying it. "Alright." She says, letting her go anyway.

"Thanks again." Karley grabs the bag and jumps out of the car, waiting on the porch of the house for Emma to drive off.

"Wait. We're really leaving?" Avia asks as Emma leaves. "I think you need to check your batteries because she's lying." Emma grins. "Why are you smiling?" Emma turns the car around and parks it back out front.

"I wanted her to think we were leaving." Emma says. Avia looks impressed. "What? Don't looks so surprised. I am the sheriff after all."

"So, what are you going to do?" Avia asks as she looks at the house.

"Stay here." Emma gets out of the car and heads for the house. She quietly walks inside and sees the place completely empty. It didn't look like anyone had lived there for years. She begins looking through the house when she finds Karley with her back turned towards her, unpacking the bag of necessities Emma bought. "Why'd you lie to me?" Karley gasps, turning around. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any." Karley finally admits with fearful eyes. 

* * *

Emma decided to bring Karley back to the apartment until she could either find the girl's parents or find a good placement for her. She and Avia sympathized with Karley. They, too, don't have parents, but at least they have each other. Karley doesn't have anyone, and Emma was not going to just let her live off on her own inside of an empty cold house with no food or water.

Emma and Mary Margaret are standing in Mary Margaret's bedroom, looking across the room at Avia and Karley who are sitting on the couch.

"Do you know her?" Emma asks the teacher. "She's a grade below Avia."

Mary Margaret shrugs, sadly. "I've seen her, but I had no idea. None of us did."

Emma opens the file she attained from the school. "Karley Zimmer. Said her mother was a woman named Dorrie Zimmer. She died when Karley was born. No one seems to know her or remember her."

"And the father?"

"There isn't one – at least not one that she knows."

"What does social services say?" Emma sighs, looking at the girls. "You didn't report her." Mary Margaret says knowingly. She had only been living with Emma for a couple of months, but she learned how to read Emma and Avia's faces when it came to certain things. And since this girl doesn't have a home or parents, Mary Margaret understood Emma's reluctance.

"I report her, I can't help her. She'll go into the system."

"The system that's supposed to help."

"Yeah, says the woman who wasn't in it for ten years." Emma snaps. "Do you know what happens? She'll get thrown into homes where she is just a meal ticket. Nothing more. You see how Avia is. You see how I am." Emma stresses. "We've been tossed around so many times. As soon as they think Karley has become too much work for them, they will get rid of her, and the process will start over again."

"But they're not all like that."

"All the ones we've been in. Avia is one of the lucky ones as of now." Mary Margaret smiles softly for the small compliment. "But before you came along, they were all like that."

"So, what are we going to do, Emma?"

"I want to look for her father. She doesn't know him. He may not know she exist."

"And you think if he knows he'll want her?" Mary Margaret asks.

Emma shrugs, uncertain. "I don't know. But what I do know is it's hard enough finding foster families to take in a kid that isn't theirs. It's her best shot or – "

"You're not sending her into the system are you, Emma?" Avia interrupts, coming from behind. Emma and Mary Margaret look down at Avia's big green eyes. "You know how that place is." Avia looks at Karley who is immersed in the book Avia gave her.

"No. That's not going to happen." Emma says way too quickly for Mary Margaret. She didn't want Emma to lie to her sister – to Karley.

Avia glares at her sister. "You're forgetting… I have that same superpower."

"Avia – "

"Come on, Karley." Avia ignores Emma and grabs her bag. "We'll be upstairs." She tells her foster mother and sister before she and Karley run upstairs to her bedroom.

Emma looks desperately back at Mary Margaret who was just as lost as she was. 

* * *

"Excuse me." Emma walks into the courthouse office. She was hoping to get more information on Karley than the school has. "Mr… Kry-zowksi?" She reads the name placement.

"It's Kryzyszkowski." The man corrects as he walks over to the front desk. "But everyone calls me Mr. K."

"Mr. K., I am Sheriff Swan. I'm hoping to look at the birth certificate of Karley Zimmer."

Mr. K. pulls out a sheet of paper from the bottom of the desk. "Well, just fill out this form in triplicate." He walks to the file cabinet looking through the many files for Karley's. "I'm so sorry." He apologizes. "That document has been recently removed."

Emma found that odd since no one seemed to know anything about the kid. "By who?" She scowls. 

* * *

"Don't worry, Miss. Swan. You can relax." Regina says as she stands from her desk. "I've contacted social services." Emma sighs heavily. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen but leave it up to Regina to mess everything up. How was she going to explain this to Avia? "Turns out this girl has been on her own. She needs help."

"Which is exactly what I'm trying to do." Emma tells her. "I'm trying to find her father."

"Well – " Regina pulls out the file she took from the court house and hands it to Emma. "He doesn't exist."

"He has to."

"Well, of course, biologically, he exists, but there's no record of him, which means we have no choice. This child needs a home, so she will be put into the foster system."

Emma furrows her brows in disbelief. "Storybrooke has a foster system?"

"No, but I've contacted the state. The same place your sister came from." Regina says. Emma tenses up. The same place they both came from. "Maine's group homes, unfortunately, are filled, but they've put us in touch with two homes in Boston – a girls' home. You need to have her in Boston tonight."

"Me?" Emma questions.

"Well, you wanted to be Sheriff." Regina reminds her. "This is what sheriffs do. Yes, you're taking her."

"No." Emma refuses. "I promised Avia I wouldn't put Karley there."

"Well, then perhaps you should stop making promises you can't keep. I'm sure whatever friendship your sister has developed with this girl is less important than this child finding a home. I'm just trying to find the best one." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Avia and Karley are upstairs in Avia's bedroom. Karley is walking around looking at the many things Avia and Emma have possessed since their time in Storybrooke – including the storybook. Karley traces her fingers over the leather bound book.

"So, your sister…" Karley exhales. "…is she as good at her job as you say she is? You think she'll find my father?"

Avia shrugs from her bed. "I said she's good at finding people. But now that she is the sheriff, her priorities have taken a turn."

"And this foster system…" Karley sits down on the edge of Emma's bed, looking across at Avia. "…it's really bad?"

"It's terrible." Avia answers immediately. "I refuse to sugar coat how bad it is so you'll have a bed to sleep in. Sometimes having a bed can be just as worse than sleeping in the woods."

"You've done that?" Karley asks, raising her brows. "Slept in the woods?"

Avia nods. "A few times. I've slept a lot places, but I was found every time."

"By Emma." Karley assumes.

"Yep."

"If it's so bad there then why did she keep bringing you back?"

"She didn't have a choice. If she kept me then they'd charge her with kidnapping and send her to jail and then she would never get the chance to have custody of me." Avia explains.

"Is she still trying? I mean, it seems great here."

Avia sighs. "Mary Margaret's one of the best places I've ever stayed. I was in a really bad home before I came here. I mean, all of them were bad, but this one was just – " Avia shakes her head, shuddering. She didn't want to think about it. "Let me just say if Mary Margaret ever decides she doesn't want me anymore and she sends me back to that place, I won't survive."

"But you'll have Emma."

Avia shrugs. She wasn't sure anymore. "Maybe."

"Then we better hope she finds my father." Karley sighs as Avia simply nods, agreeing. "So, you ever wonder where your parents are?"

Avia looks away, pulling her blanket that is tucked under her pillow closer to her. "Sometimes. But then I think about how they left me and Emma on the side of a highway when she was just a kid and I was a newborn, and then I start to hate them again. The only things they left for us was our blankets."

Karley looks down at the green stitched blanket in Avia's hands. "Maybe they were in trouble. Maybe someone was out to get them and the only way they could keep you and Emma safe was to hide you away."

"But in the woods?" Avia questions, doubtfully. "They could have found us a home. A good home."

Karley shrugs. "Maybe they didn't have time to. I mean, if they left you blankets then maybe they really did care about you."

"You don't remember them?" Avia asks curiously about Karley's parents. She wanted to get off the topic of hers.

Karley shakes her head. "I've always been alone from what I can remember."

"It must have been really lonely."

Karley shrugs. "I never thought about it, really, until I met you – and Nick. Emma doesn't remember your parents?"

"Nope. She can't remember anything. It's like someone took away her memories of the eight years she was them. It's weird."

"That is weird." Karley agrees. "You know, you look like her."

Avia furrows her brows, confused. "Who?"

"Miss. Blanchard. Mary Margaret. You look like her. So does Emma." Avia just smirks, amused. "Strange, right? Maybe you're right where you belong." Avia wasn't sure what to say. She never belonged anywhere. "So, the mayor's kid – " Karley says.

"Nick."

"Is he like your boyfriend or something?"

Avia laughs out loudly. "You're kidding, right?"

Karley smiles at how hard Avia is laughing. "Well, I wasn't." She chuckles.

"No." Avia shakes her head. "We're just friends. He's a good guy even when he forces a friendship on you." She rolls her eyes playfully. "Hey. If you stay, maybe we can all be friends."

Karley smiles, happily. "I'd like that."

"Cool." Avia smiles back. 

* * *

Awhile later as Avia and Karley are coming downstairs, Emma runs in. "Oh, good. You're here. Stay here." She orders them before running upstairs. Karley gives Avia a questioning look, but Avia just shrugs as they go and sit at the kitchen counter. Moments later Emma comes downstairs with a box. "I want to show you something, Karley." She puts the box down and takes out a blanket that's similar to Avia's, but purple.

"It's just like yours." Karley tells Avia who gives her sister a confused look.

"I already told her about our blankets." Avia informs Emma.

"Good." Emma pants. "Then you know it's something we've held on to our whole lives. They are the only things we have from our parents. We've spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation, and all of them – all of us, we held on to stuff. I want to find your father, but I need your help. Is there anything of his you've held on to?"

Karley and Avia glance at one another. "I might have something." Karley pulls out a compass from her pocket. "I've been using it for as long as I can remember, but I can't place where I got it from." She hands the compass to Emma.

"A compass?" Emma queries curiously.

"Emma, you really think you can find her father with that?" Avia asks, unsure.

Emma could see the hopefulness in her sister's eyes, but she could also see the uncertainty. For the three years Emma spent trying to find theirs, it had all become hopeless. She was starting to doubt her capabilities of finding people because of it. But she refused to put doubt into these girls' eyes even if she was doubting herself. She had to kind Karley's father. Not just for Karley, but for herself and Avia as well. "I'm sure as hell going to try." She says confidently. 

* * *

The bell above the door jingles as Emma walks into Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

"Emma." He says. "How lovely to see you. I'm flattered you'd take time out of your busy schedule for me." Emma glares at the man, unamused. "What can I do for you, Sheriff?"

"I'm looking for information on this old compass." Emma places the compass in front of Gold. "Any idea where it could've come from?"

"Well, well." Mr. Gold looks at it, intrigued. "Look at the detail. You know, this is crystal, this jeweled setting? Despite the rather unfortunate shape this is in, this is actually a very unusual piece. The person who owned this obviously had great taste."

"And where would someone like that buy it?"

"Right here, of course."

"You know it?"

"Indeed. A piece like this is difficult to forget."

"Do you happen to remember who bought it?" Emma asks.

"Well, I'm good with names, Miss. Swan, but maybe not that good." He chuckles as he walks to the front of the store. "However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records." Mr. Gold looks through a file of cards he uses to keep track of those who buy from him. "Yes." He pulls out a card. "Here we are."

Emma smirks, knowing what's next. She knew she wasn't going to get the information from Mr. Gold that easily. "What's your price?"

"Forgiveness."

"How about tolerance?"

"Well, that's a start. The compass was purchased by a Mr. Michael Tillman."

"Anything else?"

"Just a name, but I generally find that's all one needs." Emma begins walking towards the door. "Good luck with your investigation." He says, earning a glare from Emma as she walks out of his shop. 

* * *

At the diner, Avia and Karley are sitting at a table. Avia scowls at Karley who hadn't stopped shaking her leg since they got there.

"Will you calm down?" Avia pleads, annoyed.

"I'm nervous. What if Emma doesn't find him? What if I have to go to a group home?" Karley panics.

"She'll find him." Avia assures her new friend. "And you'll stay here." Nick walks in. "There's Nick." He walks over, sitting across from the girls, but his face wasn't its happy usual self. "What's wrong with you? Regina take your Gameboy away?" She asks, sarcastically.

Nick rolls his eyes. "No. But – " He looks at Karley nervously. "She did call social services."

"What?!" Both girls exclaim.

"How do you know that?" Avia asks.

"I was getting a snack when I heard my mom talking to Emma. She wants Emma to take you there tonight." He says to Karley.

Karley's eyes widen. "What am I going to do? What if Emma doesn't find him in time?"

"Then we'll find somewhere else for you to go." Avia tells her.

"Avia, where is she going to go?" Nick asks. "It's not like she can go back to where you found her. Emma will know."

"I'll figure out something. But you are not going into the system." She says firmly to Karley. 

* * *

Emma was able to find Karley's father through her own files at the station and was now standing in the mechanic shop where Michael Tillman works.

He smiles politely, handing Karley's file back to Emma. "Not possible."

"Actually, it is." Emma tells him.

"I'm sorry. Look, Dorrie – she wasn't my – it was just once." He stutters.

"Sometimes that's all it takes."

"I met her when I was camping and we, um, - no. It's not possible. I don't have a daughter."

"Yes." Emma says, sternly. "You do. You have a daughter that has been homeless ever since her mother passed away. Whoever took care of her when she was a baby abandoned her inside a house without electricity or water – or food! She is about to be shipped off to Boston unless you step up and take responsibility for her."

"Look. I can barely manage this garage. I can't manage a kid. And why are you so sure she's mine?" He asks.

"Besides the timing?" Emma asks as she pulls out the compass. "Have you ever seen this?"

Michael couldn't believe what he was seeing as he grabs the compass from Emma with a small smile on his face. "I lost this."

"Let me guess – twelve years and nine months ago? I know it's a lot. But that little girl did not ask to be brought into this world. You brought her into this world. You and her mother. And she needs you." Emma stresses. "And if you choose not to take her, you are gonna have to answer for that every day of your life. And sooner or later, when she finds you – because believe me, she will find you, you're gonna have to answer to her."

"I'm really sorry." He apologizes, giving the compass back. "I am. But I don't know anything about being a dad. If it's a good home you're looking for, it's not with me." He walks back into his shop leaving Emma standing, disappointed. 

* * *

Emma walks into the apartment with a somber look upon her face. Mary Margaret looks up, frowning. "That doesn't look like a face of someone who succeeded."

Emma sighs. "Because it's not. He doesn't want her."

Avia and Karley sneak quietly down the stairs just enough to hear Emma and Mary Margaret. "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugs. "I've been disappointing Avia so much lately she's not going to trust me after this. Neither will Karley."

"Avia will understand." Mary Margaret says, though she didn't believe it herself.

Emma chuckles. "Yeah. She won't. I mean, you saw her face. It was almost as if we were telling her she was going back. I can't do this."

"But you have to. You'll explain, and they'll understand."

Emma shakes her head. "This is not something anyone can understand. Are they upstairs?"

Mary Margaret nods. "They just got home."

Emma exhales before climbing the stairs to break the bad news. "Mary Margaret!" Mary Margaret jumps at her name being called. Emma sounded panicked.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret calls out.

Emma runs downstairs. "They're not up there!"

"What?" Mary Margaret exclaims. "They just went up there not long after you arrived!"

"They're not up there!" Emma panics. "Wait. They must have heard us and climbed down the window. We have to go."

Mary Margaret grabs her jacket and follows Emma out of the apartment. "Any idea where they could have gone?" She asks as she and Emma search frantically as they run through the streets of Storybrooke.

"I don't know." Emma says, out of breath. "They couldn't have gone far if they had just got home before I did."

"Maybe they went to Nick's."

Emma shakes her head. "No. Avia wouldn't risk Regina finding them."

"Sheriff?" Emma and Mary Margaret turn to find Regina walking towards them. "Shouldn't you be on the interstate?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing to it that you do your job."

"You know you don't need to check up on me." Emma says trying to calm herself, so Regina doesn't get suspicious. "I know what I have to do."

"Really?" Regina questions, distrustfully. "Because Karley is supposed to be in Boston tonight."

Mary Margaret spots Avia walking across the street. "Avia!" She shouts.

Avia stops in her place, glaring angrily at the adults. Emma runs to her sister, bending down slightly. She grabs Avia's shoulders, shaking her gently. "Where is she, Avia?"

Avia looks up at Regina and Mary Margaret who are waiting for her answer. "You lost her?" Regina exclaims to Emma. "What kind of Sheriff are you?"

"The kind of Sheriff that will find her." Emma says, staring intently at her sister. "Avia, where is she?"

Avia pulls away from Emma's grip. "I'm not telling you anything." She says, furiously.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Why am I not surprised that you're involved in this?" She says to Avia.

"Avia, I know you heard me and Mary Margaret talking." Emma stresses. "But I don't have a choice, and you know that."

"Emma, she can't go there." Avia says, her green eyes filling with desperate tears.

"I will make sure she is safe."

"No, you won't!" Avia shouts, frightening Emma and Mary Margaret while Regina stands looking rather annoyed. "You couldn't keep me safe, so why would this be any different!? She's better off by herself!"

"Avia, you and I both know no one is better off by themselves, especially not a twelve-year-old girl. She won't survive."

"She won't survive there either." Avia cries. "She's not like us! She's never lived it!"

"She could find a good home just like you have with Mary Margaret." Emma tells her softly.

Avia glances up at Mary Margaret who gives her a soft, encouraging smile. Avia sighs, looking back at Emma. "And what about the other seven before her?"

"Enough of this!" Regina pushes Emma out of the way.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret and Emma shout.

Regina grabs Avia by the arm. "Where is she!?"

"I would never tell you. You're the one who called social services." Avia shouts angrily at the mayor.

"The child needs a home!" Regina says, gritting her teeth. "She needs someone to take care of her."

Avia scoffs. "Like you take care of Nick? You're just like them!"

Regina raises her brows, nudging Avia away. "Is my son involved in this little charade?"

Avia continues glaring at the mayor as she grabs her sore arm, keeping her mouth closed. "The castle." Emma whispers loudly, remembering that's the first place Nick brought Avia when he was showing her around. "She's at the castle. Stay with Mary Margaret!" Emma orders Avia as she jumps into her car.

"Emma, no!" Avia yells. She tries to follow the yellow bug, but Mary Margaret grabs a hold of her, pulling her close. "No!" She continues to shout as she struggles against Mary Margaret.

"I suggest you keep a better watch of your charge, Miss. Blanchard." Regina sneers. "Unless you want her to be next."

Mary Margaret just holds a hysterical Avia close as she scowls at the mayor. 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay out here by yourself?" Nick asks Karley as he jumps off the playhouse castle. He seemed to be more afraid by this than Karley.

Karley nods. "I'll be fine. This is actually pretty cool." She says, looking up at the castle. "It's like my own little home."

"Well, you're lucky no one comes this way except for me and Avia. We'll bring you supplies when you need to them."

"Thanks, Nick." Karley smiles appreciatively.

"It's no problem. Just be careful out here. And if you're feeling scared just walk to my house."

"But what about your mom?"

"Don't worry about her." Karley simply smiles, making herself comfortable. "Avia is going to try to come back in the morning before school. She'll bring you more food."

"You like her, don't you?" Karley smirks, taking Nick off guard.

"What?"

"You like her. You like Avia."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nick looks away, blushing.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." Karley promises.

Nick shakes his head, embarrassed. "Well, I better go before my mom comes looking for me. Remember, if you're scared - "

"Your house." Karley nods. "Got it. Thanks again." Nick smiles and walks away leaving Karley alone in the woods. 

* * *

Emma pulls up at the play house castle, making sure to park far away to not frightened Karley. Emma walks towards the castle, being careful not to make any loud noises. She couldn't risk Karley running away and give Regina even more reasons to hate her. Karley jumps from where she is sitting when she hears footsteps coming up from behind her. "Avia?" She calls out looking behind her.

"No, Karley. It's me." Emma says, softly. Karley starts to quickly gather the little things she has with her. "No. No. Karley, stop." Emma runs over and stops Karley. "I can't let you run away, kid. I'm sorry."

Karley drops her stuff and looks at Emma with fearful eyes. "I can't go there. I can't." She says with desperation in her voice.

Emma slowly sits Karley down on the wooden castle and sits down next to her, making sure to keep her hand lightly on the girl's back in case she tries to run. "Karley, I know Avia told you a little about her experience in the system – about our experience in the system."

Karley looks away in the distance, avoiding the dismal look Emma's giving her. "She said it was really bad. She said the last place she was at before coming here was – " Karley shivers from the cool breeze as she thinks back at Avia's petrified face. " - horrific."

Emma frowns. She had her own share of horrific foster homes she had stayed in with and without Avia. But the three years that she's been out of the system, Avia's been on her own which means that Emma didn't know much about the other homes Avia's stayed in. Avia's told her some, but Emma was sure that Avia was keeping the really bad ones to herself. Why wouldn't she? She has. "Did she tell you about it?" Emma asks. She and Mary Margaret were anxious to know about Avia's past foster homes especially the ones that were giving her nightmares almost every night.

Karley shakes her head. "No. But how she looked when she was thinking about it, I don't want that. I don't want to go there."

"And I understand that." Emma says softly. "And I don't want to bring you there. But I have to. It's the responsible thing to do. And if not me, then Regina will find someone to take you there who will not care about where you are going or how you are feeling. I've been through it, and I will do my best to make sure you are safe wherever you end up."

"But can you promise me that? Because Avia told me that there were weeks and even months where you never even saw each other."

Emma was surprised that Avia even told Karley that. Yes, it's true. She wouldn't deny it. But she had all good intentions because even though she didn't see her sister every day, or speak to her every day, Emma was out there trying to make her life better for not only herself, but for Avia as well. She was trying her hardest to get her life together so that the system would allow her to have custody of her little sister. But little did Avia know, Lucy, her social worker, always made sure to keep Emma up to date. Emma sighs. "And she's right." Karley looked surprised. She wasn't expecting Emma to admit to it. "But what Avia doesn't know is that the entire time I was gone I was just trying to make a better life for us."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Karley asks.

Emma frowns. "I didn't want to give her false hope."

"And now?"

"And now, I'm just trying to do the right thing for her."

"And that's staying with Miss. Blanchard?"

Emma nods. "She's a good woman. She's probably the best foster parent Avia has ever had. Plus, I'm here and I am living with them. She has a good home now. I don't want to take her away from that. But you can find a good home, too, Karley."

Karley sighs. "I've been alone my whole life."

"Which is even more reason why you need a home. It's not safe out here, Karley. You know, I tried living on my own when I was fourteen. Trust me, it doesn't work. But I can promise you that you have people here that will always make sure that you are okay – that you are safe." Emma bends down slightly to look Karley straight in her eyes. "I promise." She says, firmly.

A single tear makes it way down Karley's cheek. "Why didn't he want me?"

"Who? Your dad?"

"Why am I not good enough?"

"I think the better questions is, 'why isn't he good enough?' You are more than good enough. You know, Avia and I always say that it's our parents' loss, because they are missing out on some pretty awesome daughters." Emma smirks, gaining a small laugh out of Karley.

Karley looks around, taking in everything Emma said. "Fine. I'll go." She sighs.

"You can trust me, Karley."

Karley looks up at Emma. "I know." 

* * *

While on their way to leave Storybrooke, just before Emma can cross the town line, the car engine begins to sputter, and the car stops in the middle of the road.

"You gotta be kidding me." Emma complains.

"What happened?" Karley asks. "What's wrong?"

"The engine stalled." Emma says, confused. She picks up her cell phone and dials a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Help." 

* * *

Emma is standing outside against her car as Karley sits inside waiting patiently for the help to arrive. She was more than grateful for this little mishap. As she stares down at the compass in her hand, a truck pulls up behind them, and suddenly the compass begins to spin. She furrows her brows in confusion, turning in her seat to look out the back window.

Michael, Karley's father, steps out of his truck. He sees Karley staring back at him. "That's her?" He asks Emma.

"That's her." Emma confirms.

"And your car? It's fine?"

"I just wanted you to see her. Just once. That little girl in there deserves a father – her father. Not some strangers who won't give a damn about her."

Michael's eyes glisten with tears as he walks closer to the car before turning back to Emma. "You're taking her to Boston?"

"I don't have to."

Michael looks back at his daughter. He couldn't have her sent away never to be seen again. He's heard stories of children inside of foster homes, and he refused to let his own blood be apart of that. "No." Emma smiles happily as her own tears develop. "You don't." She watches Michael approach the car and open the back door for a confused Karley. Karley steps out the car, looking up at this man who was holding so much fear and yet love in his eyes as his stares at his daughter. 

* * *

Back at the apartment, Avia is laying on her stomach across Mary Margaret's bed, looking through the storybook.

"Okay, Emma." Mary Margaret says over the phone. "See you soon." She hangs up and grabs the bag of ice she has on the counter before walking back into her bedroom. She sits down on the edge of the bed, placing the ice onto Avia's arm, and continues to fold the laundry.

"There's no way she dropped Karley off that fast." Avia says, keeping her eyes down on the book, as she holds the ice on her arm that was already forming a bruise from Regina's strong grip.

Mary Margaret was struggling to keep the smile off her face. Emma wanted to tell Avia the good news herself. "She was checking in to make sure that you're okay."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Like she cares."

Mary Margaret frowns down at her foster daughter. "Emma cares so much about you, Avia. How can you think that she doesn't?"

Avia shrugs. "Just promise when you are ready to send me back you don't have Emma drive me there."

Mary Margaret gasps, dropping the shirt she was folding down on the bed. "Avia, you're not going anywhere." She stresses. Mary Margaret wasn't sure how else to prove to it to Avia. The poor girl has been sent back so many times that she's lost hope.

Avia exhales, heavily, sitting up. "We all have to go some time." She says. "I know the routine. I'm used to it. You'll get tired of having to take care of me. I'll become too much. So, you'll send me away."

"Well, you're wrong." Mary Margaret says sternly. "Even if I have to tell you every single day, morning to night, that I am not sending you back then I will." But Avia still looked doubtful. "I know you don't believe me yet because you're still hiding behind that wall you've put up, but if you just let it down just a little bit for me, you'll see that I'm telling you the truth. I want you here, Avia Swan. I want you here more than anything."

A silent tear falls from Avia's green eye. "Emma used to say that all the time, too. Then she'd leave me for weeks or months without any contact. I never knew where she was, or if she was coming back."

Mary Margaret sighs, smiling softly. "But you know where she is now."

"But for how long?" Avia asks. Mary Margaret wished she could answer that, but she didn't want to lie to Avia. Something could happen, and Emma could leave tomorrow without any warning. She's an adult and Mary Margaret can't force Emma to stay. But she can force Avia to stay. She can make sure this little girl feels wanted and loved every single day because that's what she deserves.

"I wish I had all the answers for you, Avia, but I don't. But I do know one thing for sure, that you will always have a home here whether you want to believe it or not. This is your home."

Avia nods with a small smile. She wasn't sure if she'd ever really believe that someone wants her, but it was nice to hear it. As Mary Margaret continues to fold laundry, Avia looks curiously at the woman. "You know, Karley thinks that we look alike."

Mary Margaret grins and taps Avia playfully on her chin. "Well, you do have my chin." She teases as Avia laughs.

The front door closes and Emma walks into the bedroom. Avia's face quickly drops when she sees her sister. "It's great to see you, too, Avs." Emma smiles, sitting down on the other side of her Avia.

Avia rolls her eyes. "What, did the evil Mayor decide to take Karley herself? Didn't trust you enough?"

"Avia." Mary Margaret scolds, narrowing her eyes.

Emma couldn't help but smirk at her sister's attitude that she so lovingly shared with her. "Actually, her dad showed up."

Avia perks up. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. He changed his mind."

"But why? How?"

Emma shrugs, guiltily. "He might have had a little nudge. My car just so happened to break down."

Avia jumps up, wrapping her arms around Emma causing her to fall back on the bed with a laugh. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mary Margaret smiles amusingly at the sisters. Avia sits up, looking at her foster mother. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Emma wanted to tell you herself." Mary Margaret smiles.

Emma sits up. "I wish I could have been there." Avia says.

"Me, too, kid." Emma says, pressing her hand lovingly on her sister's cheek.

"Hey, Emma."

"Yeah?" Emma looks back at her sister who has her thinking face on which was never good.

"Have you ever tried finding them?"

Emma looks confused. "Who, Avia?"

Mary Margaret also looks up, curious to who Avia is referring to. "Our parents." Avia answers softly. "Those months that you would be away, were you even trying to find them?"

Emma and Mary Margaret look at one another. Emma wasn't sure if she should tell Avia the truth or not. She didn't want to hurt her but looking at her little sister and seeing how much she's grown, she knows Avia could handle the truth. Emma nods. "Yeah, Avs. I've tried finding them. But I'm starting to think that they don't want to be found." Avia looks down but Emma reaches over and lifts her chin. "But it's okay, right, because, what do we always say?"

Avia chuckles. "Because it's their loss." She and Emma say together.

"And?" Emma asks.

"And they're missing out on some pretty awesome daughters." Avia and Emma say together again earning a wide smile from Mary Margaret who is watching them in awe.

"Plus…" Avia turns around and smiles at Mary Margaret. "…we have a pretty good home here, right?"

Mary Margaret brushes her fingers gently over Avia's hair, smiling. "Right." She says, looking at Emma who is smiling back at them. 

* * *

Later that night, Emma decided to get some air and was taking a walk around town, leaving Avia and Mary Margaret at the apartment. As she is walking, thinking about hers and Avia's parents and everything that happened with Karley and her father, a sudden roar of a motorcycle is heard in the distance. She looks behind her as the man drives by, parking across the street from her. Emma was curious of this newcomer considering for the last couple months the only new arrivals have been herself and Avia.

"Hi." The man smiles as he walks over to her.

"Hey." Emma says, inquisitively.

"Is this Storybrooke?"

"Yeah."

"Any place to get a room around here?"

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road." Emma points. "Another two blocks."

"Thank you." He grins as he turns away, walking back towards his bike.

"Hey." Emma shouts. "I didn't catch your name."

"That's cause I didn't give it." He sits back on his bike, roaring the engine again before driving off. Emma watches in confusion of this suspicious man. 

* * *

Back at the apartment, Mary Margaret walks out of the kitchen and looks into her bedroom. She smiles when she sees that Avia has fallen asleep on her bed with her storybook clutched under her arm. She didn't have the heart to move her, but she was sure Avia would be embarrassed when she woke up to find that she slept in her foster mother's bed. But Mary Margaret didn't care. She knew in her heart that if Avia fell asleep somewhere other than her own bed without Emma, then she was starting to feel safe. She was starting to trust.

So, as Mary Margaret walks towards the living room, deciding that she'd stay up a little longer to wait for Emma, she passes the box Emma brought downstairs with her that has some of her belongings inside. She stops bewildered by the sight of Emma's baby blanket. Mary Margaret had already seen Avia's and was aware that Emma had one, too, but she had yet to see it until now. She picks it up, staring down at it. Like Avia's, it gave her some sort of familiarity – like she's seen it before.

But just as that familiar feeling came, it quickly went away. She simply shook her head telling herself again, as she did before with Avia's, that she may have seen the fabric in a store somewhere which is why it looked so familiar.

So, ignoring her feeling, she grabs a book and settles herself in the living room listening to the soft soothing sounds of her foster daughter sleeping in the next room.


	8. Wish I Could Forget

**I can't wait for this curse to break. Review! :)**

* * *

Emma and Avia are in the kitchen eating cereal and watching the news when Mary Margaret comes running out the bathroom disheveled and with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Avia and Emma couldn't help but laugh as they watch her frantically put her shoes and coat on before spitting into the sink.

"I can't believe I overslept." Mary Margaret groans.

Avia looks at the time. "If you overslept then I overslept, and it's only 7:10."

"Yeah. You have plenty of time to get to school." Emma adds.

"No, I have to be there at 7:15. Science fair. I'm helping the kids with their project before school." Mary Margaret rushes to the front door. "Do you mind taking Avia this morning."

"Of course. But I'm sure if you're five minutes late, they'll live."

"We're making a volcano." Mary Margaret says in all seriousness before walking out of the apartment.

"Has the science fair been going on all week?" Avia asks, placing her bowl in the sink. "Because she's been ditching me all week. I'm starting to feel rejected."

Emma smirks. "What, you don't like your big sister taking you to school?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "I like my big sister taking me to school. However, I don't like the sheriff taking me to school. Can we please drive in your car this time?"

"How about we walk?" Emma asks, amused. "I'll walk to work, and we can stop at Granny's on the way."

"But I just ate breakfast." Avia says, confused.

"Yeah, but you haven't had your hot chocolate."

Avia smiles. "You spoil me."

"Isn't that what big sisters are for?" Emma chuckles.

* * *

Mary Margaret is speed walking through town until she makes it to her destination. She slowly slips into Granny's Diner and takes her usual seat at a table, grabbing a book from her purse. She checks the time – 7:15. The bell above the door jingles as someone walks in. Mary Margaret quickly picks up the book and pretends to read while David walks passed her to the counter.

"One cream and sugar. One black." Ruby hands David his usual. Mary Margaret couldn't take her eyes off of him. She has been going to the diner early every morning just to see him, and she definitely wasn't going unnoticed. David would glance her way as well when she wasn't looking.

"Thank you." He says, paying for the coffees. He turns to Mary Margaret who has her nose back inside her book. "Good morning."

"Morning." Mary Margaret smiles as if this was her first time seeing him.

David stands silently awkward just looking at her with a small grin on his face. "Uh, I should go." He finally says. "I'm gonna be late for work."

"Oh, the animal shelter, right? How's that going?"

"Well, the apes haven't taken over." David jokes.

"Yet." Mary Margaret laughs.

"Not on my watch." He gives her one last smile before walking out. Mary Margaret watches David with sad eyes as he bends down at the open passenger door window and kisses Kathryn before handing her the coffee.

"This is making a volcano?" Emma interrupts.

Mary Margaret jumps at the familiar voice and finds Emma and Avia walking towards her. "Uh. I was – " Mary Margaret stutters. She had been caught. There was no denying it now.

Emma and Avia sit down at the table. "I get it."

Avia frowns. "I don't."

"He comes here every morning at 7:15 a.m. to get coffee." Mary Margaret explains.

"For him and his wife." Emma adds.

"I know, I know, I know." Mary Margaret groans. "I just like to…come here to see him."

"So, you're a stalker?" Avia assumes making Emma chuckle.

"No, not really." Mary Margaret frowns before really thinking about it. "Maybe a little bit. And it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets his coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30, and then he's home around 5:00."

Avia and Emma glance at one another, amused. "Oh, is that all?" Emma asks.

"Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner. I can't get him out of my head." Mary Margaret groans.

"I know. Maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow."

"Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure." Mary Margaret sighs. "So, I guess since you're here, I can take you to school now." She says to Avia.

Avia shrugs. "Why break routine? We can go look at the puppies. I can be your excuse." Avia grins.

Emma and Mary Margaret laugh. "Don't encourage her." Emma tells her.

Ruby sets down two to-go cups of hot chocolate on the table. "Come on, troublemaker." Mary Margaret grabs her things, wrapping her arm around Avia as they walk out of the diner.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow is walking slowly through the forest, a spear held up high as she aims it for a turkey. But before she could throw it, the turkey flies away and Red steps into her view, startling her.

"Hey!" Ruby shouts out when she sees Snow aiming the spear her way. "It's me."

"Red." Snow groans.

"The spear, Snow." Red points to the spear that is still aimed at her.

"Oh. Sorry." Snow puts the spear down and walks towards her friend. "I wasn't expecting you for a month."

"It's been a month."

"Has it?" Snow asks, puzzled.

"You're really taking well to the solitude, aren't ya?"

"It's fine. It's exactly what I wanted, to be out here, away." Snow says, unconvincing.

"And that you are." Red hands over the basket of fruit and bread.

"Thank you. So, how are things back in the world?" Snow asks, nonchalantly.

Red rolls her eyes. "Come on. Ask what you really want."

"I don't know what you mean." Red narrows her eyes, knowingly. Snow sighs. "Okay, fine. Tell me."

Red stares sadly at her friend. "The wedding's happening." Snow is stunned. "Prince James is marrying Midas' daughter…in two days' time. You okay?"

Snow sighs, frustrated. "I just thought the longer I was out here, the easier it would be to forget him, but instead, all I do is think about him."

"I'm sorry." Red frowns, knowingly exactly how Snow was feeling.

"I wish there was a way to get him out of my head." Red looks down, and Snow could see that she knows something. "What?" Snow asks, intrigued. "Is there?"

"Of course not. I mean, that would – " Red says a little too quickly for Snow's liking, only making herself more suspicious.

Snow narrows her eyes. If there was something that could help her, then she wanted it – no, she needed it. "Red, what do you know?" Red sighs. "Come on." Snow says, sternly. "I helped you when no one else would. What do you know?"

"Well, there are whispers – " Red begins. " – whispers of a man who can achieve even the most unholy of requests, a man who can do what you ask."

"Who is this man?" Snow asks inquisitively.

* * *

It's a foggy night as Snow rows through the lake in search of the man Red informed her about. The man who could take her memories of Prince James away. Snow rows the boat to the dock, and steps off, tying the boat on the edge.

"How much for this?" Rumplestiltskin asks, startling Snow, while he sits in the boat.

"Excuse me?" She asks as she looks around, wondering where he had come from.

"Your boat. Exquisite craftsmanship." He smiles.

"It's not for sale." Snow glares.

"Of course it is, Dearie. No one comes to see me without a deal in mind."

Snow then realizes who he is from the description Red provided. "So, you're Rumplestiltskin."

"Indeed, I am." Rumple steps off the boat and stands in front Snow on the dock. "I've been looking forward to meeting you." Snow looks confused. "Ah." Rumple says in awe as he traces his fingers along her cheeks. "You really are the fairest of them all, aren't you? What can I do for you?"

"I need a cure."

"What ails you, Doll?"

"A broken heart."

"Ah, the most painful of afflictions. Well, I'm afraid if you want me to make him love you, no can do, and nothing can." Rumple states.

"No, that's not the problem. We can't be together."

"Well, that I can help you with." Rumple pulls out an empty vile, giggling. Snow furrows her brows as she watches him fill it with the water from the lake.

"That'll do it?" Snow asks.

"Not yet. No two loves are…exactly alike. We must make this…personal." He grins, ominously. Snow shrieks as Rumple pulls a thread hair from her head.

"So, if I drink that, I'll no longer love him?"

"The next time you see the object of your grief, you won't even remember who he is." Rumple grins.

"I won't remember him?" Snow asks, gravely.

"Love is the most powerful magic, so the cure must be extreme." He whispers.

"'Extreme' sounds like an understatement."

"Don't doubt yourself now, Dearie. Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. This cure is a gift."

Snow didn't like this, but she knew she had to do it. "What's your price?"

Rumple dangles the thread of hair up, teasingly. "This'll do."

"What do you need of my hair?" She asks, inquiringly.

"What do you need of it now it's been plucked from your head?" Rumple giggles menacingly. "Do we have a deal?" Snow continues to stare at the imp as she grabs the vile from him. "Ooh. I thought so. Drink it in good health…Snow White." Rumple walks away, fading into the fog.

* * *

Present…

Later that afternoon, Mary Margaret picked up Avia from school and decided that they should prepare for the big storm that was heading their way. Avia reluctantly went along wanting nothing more than just to go straight home. Since being back at school, it felt as if Avia was doing more work than she had before her accident. She thought they were supposed to be making it easier for her, but instead it seemed like they were just making it worse. The teachers and the guidance counselor put her on a slightly less hectic schedule than the rest of her classmates due to her accident. They would insist Avia work at a slower pace and would give her more time than the others to get to class. Avia hated the special treatment more than anything. But Mary Margaret promised it would be just for a few months so that they could all watch for any changes she may have before her six months check up with Dr. Whale who, if everything was okay, would give her the clear to continue how she did before everything that had happened.

Some days Mary Margaret would allow Avia to hang out with her friends after school or meet Emma at the station. But, today, since there is a storm heading their way, she didn't want Avia to be too far to reach. Plus, Emma had to prepare the town, so she was too busy to occupy her sister.

But Avia wasn't just annoyed that she had to walk the grocery store with Mary Margaret. She was annoyed because her headache was coming back, and it didn't seem like it was ever going away. Avia groans as she slowly trails behind Mary Margaret who is filling their basket up with the necessities like batteries and food. "I gave you your medicine an hour ago." Mary Margaret frowns, worried. "Your headache should be gone, or at least less painful."

Avia squeezes her eyes shut as she grabs her head. "But it's not." She whines.

Mary Margaret sighs. She felt terrible that Avia was still dealing with these headaches and there was nothing she could do about it except feed the teenager pills. "Okay. I think I read on the bottle that I could give you another if the headache doesn't subside. I'll double check as soon as we get back home. Just a couple more things." She promises. "How about you go and grab a couple of flashlights and meet me on the next aisle?" Avia simply nods and does what she's told as Mary Margaret turns down the next aisle and accidentally runs straight into Kathryn, David's wife. They both drop their baskets on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" Mary Margaret gasps.

"It's fine." Kathryn laughs. "Don't worry about it."

"I wasn't looking." They both bend down to pick up their things. "This must – " She freezes at the sight of a pregnancy test box.

"Mary Margaret, I got – " Avia stops behind Mary Margaret and looks down at what she's holding.

Mary Margaret stands back up, forcing a smile. "Good luck." She says, handing the box back to Kathryn.

"Thank you." Kathryn smiles, walking away.

"Are you okay?" Avia asks, looking up at her foster mother who clearly wasn't okay.

Mary Margaret exhales heavily, turning to her foster daughter. "Yeah." She smiles. "I'm okay. You found the flashlights?" Avia holds two of them up. "Good. Good. Let's get out of here." She quickly walks ahead of Avia as if nothing's wrong, but Avia could see right through her. She was devastated.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Prince 'James' is standing out in his balcony, taking in the view as he stands deep in thought while a party is going on down below. King George walks into the room carrying a box, setting it down on the table. "James." He bellows, deeply.

James slowly turns from his place on the balcony and walks back into the room. "How goes the feast?" He asks.

"Your absence is felt. It is, after all, in your honor. I thought this might rouse you from your chamber." He opens the box, revealing a crown.

"You could feed the kingdom for an entire winter with that crown." James says, uninterested.

"It's a gift from King Midas, for you to wear as you marry his daughter. Once that is done, our new prosperity will allow us to feed the kingdom for all eternity." King George reminds him. "Show some enthusiasm."

"Enthusiasm wasn't part of the deal." James say dryly. "The wedding's in two days. I've honored your wishes."

"But I want your heart, not just your honor."

"My heart shall belong to Abigail."

"You think I'm a fool, don't you?" King George asks, coldly. "Your heart can't belong to Abigail when it's held by another woman, and don't deny it. I know that look. Who is she?"

"I met her on a journey. We haven't seen each other since, but she's stayed with me." James says, honestly, as he remembers Snow.

"Forget her." King George demands.

James scoffs, amused. "You speak as if that's so easy."

"Nobility was not meant to be easy. All this wealth, the power we hold over other men's lives – do you think that comes at no cost?"

"I asked for none of it."

"You were chosen to be my son, plucked from poverty, wanting for nothing. Be thankful for that."

"It wasn't charity, Father." James says bitterly. "It was the only way to save your kingdom."

"Watch yourself, boy." King George reprimands. "This is a choice you made, a role you have taken. Honor it. There is too much at stake. Do whatever it takes to get that woman out of your head, because nothing is going to stop this wedding."

King George storms out of the room. But there was no way James could forget the woman who holds his heart in her hands. He needed to do something before he was forever indebted to Princess Abigail, and he needed to do it now before it was too late. So, James hurries to his desk and begins to write a letter. "'Dearest Snow.'" He whispers. He continues to write before sending the letter off with bird to deliver. "Find her."

* * *

Present…

The next day, Mary Margaret was still having a tough time with what she saw yesterday at the market when she ran into Kathryn. She just kept thinking about how stupid she was being by going to the diner every morning just to see David when he was obviously moving on with his wife. They were trying to have a baby after all.

"You're not okay." Avia says from her seat at the counter. She had been watching Mary Margaret pace around the apartment all morning. Since last night Mary Margaret had been keeping to herself. She barely even said anything to Emma last night and this morning. She simply did her foster mother duties and kept quiet.

Mary Margaret forces a smile at her foster daughter. "Avia, I promise I'm fine. David has moved on, and I've realized that I need to, too. It is okay."

Avia grimaces. "You're not going to sleep with Dr. Whale again, are you?"

Mary Margaret frowns. "I am not discussing that with you, and no, I am not."

Avia sighs, relieved. "So, where are you going?" She asks as she watches Mary Margaret put her rainboots on along with her coat.

"We need to stock up on water just in case this storm is worse than they say. We're running low."

"I'm sure Emma can pick some up on her way back."

Mary Margaret shakes her head, disagreeing. "Emma has too much on her plate already as she prepares the town. I can go and get it. You stay put and rest. I won't be long." Avia just nods and watches as her foster mother leaves the apartment.

But Avia couldn't just stay put and rest while Emma and Mary Margaret are scavenging through town. She picks up the cordless phone and dials the familiar number.

"Hello?" Nick answers.

"Meet me outside in ten." Avia hangs up. She grabs her coat and shoes and runs out of the apartment.

* * *

On her way to the market, Mary Margaret decided to take a detour through the woods, hoping to clear her head when suddenly a 'coo' of a dove grabs her attention. She scowls at the frantic fluttering she can hear from down below the hill and sets out to find it. When she reaches the bottom she gasps, finding the dove trapped inside of a net.

"Hey!" She exclaims softly. "How did you manage to get yourself caught up in this. Come on." She reaches in and grabs the dove before running back up the hill.

* * *

"This is a bad idea." Nick whispers to Avia as they walk inside of the animal shelter.

"It's not." Avia whispers back. "It's obvious they both want to be with each other. It's not just a coincidence that he goes into the diner at the same time every morning when Mary Margaret is there."

"He's married." Nick reminds her.

"So?" Avia shrugs. "People get divorced all the time. He doesn't love her."

Nick scowls. "How do you know? He must love her if they are having a baby."

Avia rolls her eyes as she looks at the kennel of dogs. She frowns at how lost and frightened they look. "It was just a test. No one said it was positive."

"Yet."

"Avia. Nick." The kids jump at the sound of David's voice. They look up to find him smiling at them as he walks towards them. "What brings you two here?"

Avia shrugs, sheepishly. "Just curious. I've never been in here before, so Nick offered to show me around. There's still a few places around here I haven't been to yet."

"She really loves animals." Nick adds, timidly.

David grins. "So do I."

"No one's claimed them?" Avia asks, looking sadly at the dogs that are locked inside of their kennels, whimpering as they look up at her with sad puppy eyes.

David sighs, shaking his head. "Not yet."

"Maybe you could talk Miss. Blanchard into getting one." Nick smirks.

Avia rolls her eyes. "I think fostering me is good enough. I don't want a dog if I have to leave it." David frowns at this, biting his tongue to keep himself from commenting. "Do you have any pets?" She asks David.

"No. Not yet anyway. Maybe one day." David smiles.

"Do you want kids first?" She asks curiously.

David furrows his brows at the question, taken aback by Avia's bluntness. "Uh. Well – "

"Pets are good practice, you know? I mean, kids and a dog are completely different, but you find out how truly difficult it is to take care of another breathing thing that isn't yourself. It can be a lot of work if you're not ready for it."

David smirks. "Well, - "

"David." Mary Margaret runs in, panicked.

David looks up, startled. "Mary Margaret?" He runs over to her. "What's wrong?"

Avia and Nick run up next to them, looking down at the dove. "I found her in the woods tangled up in a net. I need you to take a look at her." She takes a double take at Avia. "Didn't I tell you to stay home and rest?"

Avia smiles, guilty. "I needed a walk?" She shrugs.

"I'll get the vet." David walks to the back.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret whispers firmly to the kids.

"Trying to get information for you." Avia whispers back.

"I told her it was a bad idea." Nick says, putting his hands up in defense.

Mary Margaret sighs. "I don't need you to get information for me, Avia. I already have it. We are moving on."

Avia points to the dove in Mary Margaret's hands. "It doesn't look like it to me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means take this as a sign. This bird was brought to you for a reason. You're supposed to be with David."

Mary Margaret closes her eyes, shaking her head. She did not have time for this right now. "Home." She says, sternly. "Now. Both of you."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Fine." She groans. "Come on, Nick." Mary Margaret watches the kids walk out of the shelter and looks back down at the dove, stroking it gently.

* * *

"Well, the good news is no broken bones." The vet informs Mary Margaret after checking over the dove. David smiles reassuringly at Mary Margaret who looks away, focusing back on the vet, trying her best to ignore David's staring eyes. "She was just a little dehydrated, but I got her some fluids, and she should be just fine."

"And the bad news?" Mary Margaret scowls.

"Well, this is a North Atlantic Dove. It's a migratory species, very unique among American doves." He explains. "Now they tend to form strong monogamous bonds, meaning – "

"If I don't get her back to her flock, she'll be alone forever." Mary Margaret finishes, glancing at David.

"Well, it's a long shot, but the alternative, she'll heal, but she won't be happy here." The vet says, placing the dove in a cage.

"I'll take my chances. Thank you, Doctor." She says appreciatively.

"You're welcome. Good luck." He says, walking away.

"Mary Margaret, there's a storm coming." David says concerned over Mary Margaret going back into the woods by herself. "You really shouldn't go out there.

"Well, the storm's coming tomorrow, and if I wait, she could be lost forever, completely alone." Mary Margaret looks down at the dove, unhappily. "No one deserves that."

"Then let me drive you." David insists.

"I don't need your help, David. I'll be fine." David sighs as he watches Mary Margaret walk out.

* * *

In town, Emma is busy loading the cop car with the necessities she'll need for the storm as she listens to the news over the radio.

"'Storybrooke is seeing wind gusts of up to six miles an hour.'" The man over the radio announces. "'Your best bet is to stay in the house – '"

"Need help?" Avia asks as she and Nick approach Emma.

Emma glares at her sister. "Why are you out here? Where's Mary Margaret?"

"She's at the animal shelter. We just left from there."

"What is she doing at the animal shelter – stalking David?" Emma chuckles.

Avia exhales. "No. Apparently she's over him which I don't believe, but she found a hurt bird in the woods and brought it in."

"Why was she in the woods?" Emma asks, peeking out from the trunk.

Avia shrugs. "Beats me. She said she was going to get water when she left earlier. She hasn't been herself, obviously."

Emma sees that Avia's worried. "Hey. Mary Margaret is strong. She'll be okay." She says, giving Avia an encouraging smile.

"What are you doing out here?" They all turn to find an angry Regina coming their way. "There is a storm coming! Miss. Swan – "

"Hey." Emma interrupts. "If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now. As for them – " Emma nods her heads towards the two teens. " – they showed up on their own."

Avia rolls her eyes. "The storm isn't even set to hit until tomorrow."

"Either way, you both should be inside." Regina glares at her son.

"Fine." Nick huffs.

"And walk Avia home."

Avia looks at Regina in awe. "Oh, and her heart grew three sizes that day." She says sarcastically earning a laugh from Emma and Nick.

However, Regina was not amused. "I just rather you not slip and crack your head open in my town, or on my watch."

Avia puts her hand over her heart, smiling up at Regina. "She cares! Everyone, she cares!" Avia shouts, laughing hysterically as Nick pushes her away.

"Your sister is a nuisance." Regina glares at the oldest Swan.

Emma simply smiles. "Runs in the family, apparently. What can I do for you, Regina?" She asks, sensing there was as reason for her little visit other than to reprimand her son.

"I need you to look into something, Sheriff. Someone's in town – someone new." Regina says, peeved. She saw the man on the motorcycle this morning and she didn't care for the strange vibe he had given her when he grinned at her.

"Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny's the other night."

"You talked to him?" Regina raises her brows, interested. "What'd he say?"

"He asked for directions. What's the big deal? Who is he?"

"I don't know. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything. There's something about him —something familiar. So, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants, and what he's doing here."

"You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke." Emma informs the mayor.

"This isn't about the law, Miss. Swan. You're gonna do this because I asked you to – " Emma rolls her eyes, slamming the trunk closed. " – and because you know it's the right thing to do."

Emma sighs. "Fine. I'll look into him." She gets into the car, driving away.

* * *

On their way back to the apartment, the man from the other night is parked on the side of the road fixing his bike.

"Who is that?" Avia asks Nick.

Nick shrugs. "No idea."

"Hi." Avia smiles, greeting the man with a small wave.

The man glances up at the two kids, smiling slightly. "Hello."

"You're new here." Avia states matter-of-factly.

"Indeed."

"Me, too!"

Nick rolls his eyes. "Like two months ago." Avia nudges him in the side. "What's that?" Nick asks, pointing to the large box sitting on the back of the man's motorcycle.

"A box."

"What's inside it?"

"Just something I need to do what I came here for."

"You're very cryptic." Avia says, intrigued by this man.

Suddenly a loud 'boom' from the thunder causes the kids to jump. The man again grins. "Better get home. Don't wanna get wet."

They watch as he starts his bike and rides off. "Strange." Nick grimaces.

"Cool." Avia smiles.

* * *

Back in the woods, Mary Margaret is in her car now, driving down the trail, and looking up at the sky as thunder crashes. She was hoping the storm waits a little longer for her to set the dove free.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow is staring longingly at the vile that Rumplestiltskin had given her. She was contemplating if she should take it or not, regardless of the fact that she was really hurt. But did she really want to forget about James? Would it really make things easier?

Before she could decide, though, a bird lands right on her hand, dropping a note in her palm. It flies away as Snow opens the letter, reading it. It's from Prince 'James.'

"'Dearest Snow, I have not heard from you since our meeting and can only assume you found the happiness you so desired. But I must let you know not a day goes by that I've not thought of you. In two days' time, I'm to be married. Come to me before then. Come to me and show me you feel the same, and we can be together forever and if you don't, I'll have my answer.'"

A single tear falls from Snow's green eye as she sighs in not only happiness, but relief, to know that he feels the same as she does.

* * *

Present…

Mary Margaret continues to drive along the trail until she reaches a point in the road that is closed. So, she decided the only way to get the dove back to where he belongs is for her to walk him herself.

"Well, the flock can't be much farther." She says as she glances up at the sky where the storm is loudly brewing. "We just have to beat the storm. They're waiting for you." She tells the dove as she grabs the cage and jumps out of her car.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow made her way to Prince James' palace where the entire kingdom is preparing for the big wedding. She pretends to be the help, carrying a basket of flowers through the crowd.

"Flowers for Prince James from the kingdom of Midas." She says to the coordinator of the wedding.

"Top of the northeast spire." He looks down at his list and then he looks Snow up and down, suspiciously. Fortunately, there was no time to question her, especially since she looked the part. "Take the service stairwell, or the guards will toss you over the walls."

Snow nods gratefully and continues further inside.

* * *

Snow hurries into Prince James' room, dropping the basket of flowers. She was heading for the balcony until footsteps from outside startled her to hide behind a pillar. Snow watches James walk by. But before she could follow, a hand covers her mouth and yanks her away.

* * *

Down in the dungeon, with much struggle, the guard tosses Snow into a cell.

"Wait!" She exclaims, furiously. "I'm a royal emissary."

The guard grabs Snow's note, not believing her. "Sure, you are. The king will decide your fate." He locks the cell and walks away.

Snow tries with all the strength that she could muster up to open the cell, but it wasn't budging. She looks around to find some sort of way out, or some sort of way to break the lock. Little did she know, though, was that someone else was accompanying the cell next to her. He begins to whistle, grabbing her attention, as he steps in her view. "Who's there?"

"What are you looking at, Sister?" The short man asks with a tight glower upon his face. Snow looks away. She didn't have time for distractions. She walks to the cell door to fiddle with the lock. "Steel gets stronger as we grow weaker.

"I am not giving up."

"Give it time…Grumpy."

Snow sighs. "I'm not grumpy. I'm focused."

"No. My name – Grumpy. I'm telling you, there's no way out."

"Well, I'm Snow, and I'll find one." She says, determined, dropping the lock.

"If you say so."

She looks around the cell before dropping to the ground, searching around in the straw of hay. "There's someone out there for me. Someone I love very much, and I will not lose him."

"Love, huh?" Grumpy scoffs. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah? Well, what do you know about it?"

"It's why I'm stuck in this hole."

"Ugh!" Snow groans, falling onto the floor, frustrated.

"I had it bad." He says. "She was beautiful as a fairy, but I lost her. I was desperate to get her back. So, I came up with a plan." Snow looks up at the man, intrigued by his story. "I worked at the Diamond Mines. Traded all my wages to the foreman for a diamond to propose. But I got swindled. It was a stolen rock, and I took the blame. I'm not thief, but they think I am. Should've known better, but I wasn't thinking clearly. All cause of love." Snow frowns, knowing exactly how he is feeling. "And now here I am, trapped, with no way out."

"I know a way out." A man's voice echoes. They both look passed their cell as a man tip toes to their cell. He pulls down his mask and smiles widely at Grumpy.

"Stealthy!?" Grumpy exclaims.

"You ready to go home?" Stealthy asks, unlocking Grumpy's cell.

"How'd you get in here?" Grumpy laughs.

"Doc whipped up a sleeping gas, knocked all the guards out cold. The rest are waiting with transport."

"There's more of you?" Snow asks, amused.

Stealthy looks at Snow in awe. "Who's that? She's pretty."

"No one." Grumpy glares. "Come on. Let's go!" He says impatiently as he and Stealthy walk away, but stop midway when Snow calls out to Grumpy.

"Grumpy." Snow calls out, kindly. "Good luck. I hope you get your love back."

And that's when Grumpy knew he couldn't leave her behind. "Give me that." He gestures to the keys in Stealthy's hand. He walks to Snow's cell and unlocks it. Snow smiles in disbelief at his kindness despite his grumpiness. "Come on."

* * *

Present…

"Emma, no, she still isn't back yet." Avia says to her sister over the phone. "And the storm is going to start soon. Emma, you're supposed to be the sheriff!" She shouts, irritated. "Ugh! Fine." Avia hangs up and grabs the phone book. She wasn't sure why she was so worried about Mary Margaret. At any other foster home Avia would be thrilled to have the place to herself. But for some reason she just couldn't stop thinking about Mary Margaret. This woman has dropped everything to take care of her these last couple of months. If something happens to her — no. She couldn't think the worse. She couldn't be selfish right now. Avia lets out a long breath when she finally finds the number she was searching for, and quickly dials it.

"Storybrooke's Animal Shelter." David's voice answers.

"David?" Avia shouts.

"Avia?" David furrows his brows, recognizing the girl's voice.

"I know this is completely random, but you are the last person I saw her with!"

"Avia, wha – "

"Mary Margaret has been gone for a really long time. And I know she went over there because of the bird she found. But she hasn't come home, or checked in, and the storm is about to start. Emma can't leave what she is doing is right now because of her stupid sheriff duties even though having my foster mother missing, I think, is more important than some stupid storm. She isn't answering her cell phone! I would go out there and look myself, but what if she is completely fine and I find her, and she gets upset because I'm out there instead of at home, resting, which she told me specifically to do. I just don't want something to happen to her. I can't go back. I – "

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" David interrupts. "Avia, slow down. I'm sure Mary Margaret is fine. She went to return the dove back to its flock. But how about I go out there and look for her?"

"Okay." Avia mumbles. "Thanks."

"I'll get her back to you." David smiles, hanging up. He grabs his jacket and runs out of the shelter.

* * *

Mary Margaret runs down the trail, hearing a flock of doves in the distance. "Do you hear that?" She asks excitingly to the dove that's still in the cage. "Your flock." She reaches the top of the hill and is astounded by what she sees below. Overturn trees are covering the ground below. Suddenly a loud thunder claps causing Mary Margaret to jump and lose her footing at the edge of the dirt hill. "Ah!" She yells out, falling to the ground. She begins to tumble all the way down until she reaches a cliff. But before she can fall to her death, Mary Margaret grabs onto a large root, and begins to dangle from the cliff. "AH!" She screams. She looks down as rocks fall down into the small river below. Unfortunately, the root that she is holding on to is slowly coming out of the ground. Mary Margaret continues to scream until a hand covers her hand that is gripping the root.

"Here!" David falls down to the ground, and starts to lift Mary Margaret back onto solid ground.

"David!" Mary Margaret shouts, surprised to see him. "But, how – "

"Avia." David grins. Mary Margaret pants, out of breath. "You okay?" He asks, worried.

"I'm fine, thanks. She shouldn't have called you." She says, walking away.

David scowls. "I'm glad that she did. She was worried, and so was I. Where are you going?" He shouts as she runs up the hill after her.

"I came to the find the flock!"

"And I came here to get you before you got hurt!" The rain begins to pelt down on them. "We have to go!" Mary Margaret runs to the cage. "Doing this on foot is not the best plan."

"The gate was closed."

"I know. I saw. It's too late." David tells her as the rain continues to heavily fall down on them. "We have to go."

"No, but the bird – "

"Mary Margaret, it's not safe. We need to get out of here. Come on." He quickly leads her down the trail.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow, Grumpy, and Stealthy are walking quickly through the dungeon trying to find a way out before the guards wake up.

"Oh, wait, wait." Snow whispers. "Stairs."

"No, we sneak out through the courtyard." Stealthy whispers.

"No, it's safer if we climb over the curtain wall. Trust me, hiding from royals is my life."

"But the courtyard is clear now, but it won't be for much longer."

Grumpy scowls at Snow. "Sorry, lady. Stealthy got me this far." The two run off, leaving Snow behind.

* * *

Grumpy and Stealthy make their way into the empty courtyard. They're almost out until -

"Halt!" A guard shouts, stopping them. Grumpy and Stealthy turn to find a handful of guards and King George walking towards them. "Those two are prisoners." A guard says.

"Grumpy, run. We can make it." Stealthy begins to make a run for it.

"Stealthy, no!" A guard from above shoots an arrow right into Stealthy's chest, killing him instantly. "No!" Grumpy shouts, falling down at Stealthy's lifeless body.

"Where is the girl?" King George demands.

"What girl?" Grumpy glares.

"Kill him." King George orders the guard.

The guard pulls out his sword, but before he can connect it into Grumpy's neck, Snow jumps out. "Looking for me? Let him go – " Snow holds up the sizzling torch. " – or this place will burn." She threatens.

"Begone, dwarf." King George dismisses Grumpy, but Grumpy was reluctant to leave Snow on her own after she just helped him.

"Go, Grumpy." Snow insists.

A guard kicks him down giving him no choice by to run out of the courtyard. "Now, Snow White. We need to talk."

* * *

Present…

The storm was getting heavier as David and Mary Margaret attempt to make their way out of the woods. But, unfortunately, it was becoming unbearable and they needed to find a way to wait it out. David, thankfully, spots a cabin.

"There!" He points. "Come on." He leads Mary Margaret to the cabin. "Hello?" They both call out in hopes that someone is inside and will let them in until the rain clears.

They both look through the windows. "It's empty." Mary Margaret notices.

David kicks the door in and they quickly get inside, soaking wet from top to bottom, shivering from the cold, and seeing that the cabin is in fact empty.

* * *

So, while waiting for the rain to clear, David and Mary Margaret decided to make themselves comfortable. David was able to start a fire in the fireplace to hopefully warm them up. "Okay." He sighs. "Let's get you dry." He goes off to look for a blanket or towels.

"Whose cabin is this?" Mary Margaret wonders. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be in here?"

"Well, your roommates with the sheriff, so I doubt she'll arrest us for breaking and entering."

"Oh, shoot. I need to call Avia." Mary Margaret searches her pockets for her phone. She exhales, frustrated. "I left my phone in my car." She realizes.

David digs in his pocket, sighing. "Seems I did, too." He grabs a blanket he found and wraps it over Mary Margaret's shoulders. "Here." Mary Margaret shoves it off, though. What happened yesterday at the market was clearly still bothering her and having David there was not making it better. "Hey, I'm just trying to help." Mary Margaret nods, understanding, but she still looked as if she was on the verge of breaking down. "What's going on with you today?" He asks, bewildered by her attitude.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret crosses her arms. "What's going on is I still have feelings for you." She admits.

"What?" David asks, taken aback.

"Why do you think I go to Granny's every morning at 7:15?" She says, looking up at David, heartbroken. "It's to see you. And I don't know why because it just makes me miserable, because every time I see you, it just reminds me that you chose Kathryn instead of me. And that's why I didn't want you to come to the woods with me. Because being around you is too…" Mary Margaret sighs, heavily. "…it's too painful." David chuckles. "You think this is funny?"

"No." David shakes his head. "No, it's just the reason I go to Granny's every morning at 7:15 is to see you." He admits, surprising Mary Margaret.

They stare longingly at one another, slowly moving closer. But before David can reach her lips, Mary Margaret pulls away. "How can you do this?" She exasperates.

"What are you talking about?"

"David, I know."

"You know what?" David asks, confused.

"About Kathryn."

But David was still not understanding. "What about Kathryn?"

"That she thinks she's pregnant."

"What?" He gasps.

* * *

Because Emma had been working practically all day to prepare for this storm, she barely had time to sit down, or even eat. So, Emma walks into Granny's Diner before heading back finds the man from the motorcycle sitting alone in a booth and figures this was her chance to talk to him.

"We need to talk." She says as she approaches the man.

"Why?" He grins.

Emma glances down at the box on the floor as she stands in front of him. "Because you're suspicious.

"Sitting here? Out in the open, drinking coffee?" Emma glares, unamused by his sarcasm. "Wonder what kind of hell I would've raised had I ordered a doughnut."

"Your mysterious box – what's in it?"

"It's awfully frustrating not knowing, isn't it?" He asks sarcastically.

"Just tell me." Emma glares, annoyed.

"Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?"

"No, of course it's not."

"You really wanna know what's inside it, don't you?" He asks, seeing the frustration and determination in Emma's eyes.

Emma scoffs. "No." The man narrows his eyes, knowingly. "Well, maybe." Emma sits in the booth across from him.

"I'm gonna make you wait. You're gonna have to wait a long time and watch me carry it around, hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration, never knowing, only guessing what could possibly be inside that box? Or you could let me buy you a drink sometime, and I'll tell you right now."

Emma kinks an eyebrow. "You wanna buy me a drink?"

"Yes." The man smirks.

"Okay. A drink it is." He picks up the box and sets it on the table, opening it, revealing an old typewriter. "Really?" She asks, puzzled.

"I'm writer." He tells her.

"That's why you're here?"

"I find this place provides inspiration. Don't you?"

The bell above the door causes Emma to look away just as the man shuts the box closed. "Avia?" She frowns, seeing her sister.

Avia walks up, out of breath, stripping off her wet coat. "I was hoping I'd find you here." She eyes the man curiously. "You." She grins.

"Daughter?" He asks Emma.

"Sister." Emma answers. "You two know each other?"

The man smiles. "We met briefly." He stands from the booth, carrying the box with him.

"Wait. Have you been here before?" Emma asks. She wasn't done talking to him. She had more questions.

"I didn't say that." He drops cash onto the table and walks away.

Avia falls into his place in the booth. "What about that drink?" Emma asks him, turning in her seat to look at him.

He looks over his shoulder at her. "I said 'sometime.'" He says as he continues walking away.

Emma shakes her head, bewildered by this stranger, and turns back to face her sister. "So, did you find out who he is?" Avia asks.

"Not really" Emma exhales, peeved. "When did you meet him?"

"Earlier today when I was going back to the apartment. He was parked out front, fixing his bike. I asked him what was in his box, but he wouldn't tell me. Did he tell you?"

"It's just an old typewriter. Nothing exciting. Weird. But nothing exciting."

Avia frowns. "Well, that sucks. A typewriter? Does anyone in this town know what a laptop is?"

Emma chuckles. "So, why are you here? You shouldn't be out in this storm."

Avia sighs. "I couldn't stay in that apartment by myself any longer. I was going crazy."

"Was?" Emma kinks her eyebrow earning a glare from her sister. "Mary Margaret still hasn't made it home?" She asks in disbelief. She hasn't known Mary Margaret for very long, but this just didn't seem like her.

"No. But don't worry, I left a note just in case she makes it back before we do. I called David and he said that she was bringing the dove back to its flock, or something, in the woods. I don't know." Avia shrugs. "But he said he was going to go and find her."

"Well, I'm sure that's not going to end well. Did you eat yet?"

"And risk burning down the apartment? No."

Emma smirks. "Well, me either. Let's eat then we'll head back home."

* * *

Back at the cabin, David was still staring at Mary Margaret in disbelief and confusion, and that's when Mary Margaret realized...

"You didn't know." She whispers.

David shakes his head. "No."

"And you two aren't trying."

"Not as far as I know. Mary Margaret, you have to believe me. I – "

"Shh. David." Mary Margaret looks outside. "The rain stopped. I need to get her out." Mary Margaret grabs the cage and runs to the door.

"No, Mary Margaret – " David sighs, following her. "Mary Margaret, please, can we at least talk – "

"Shh! Listen." She looks up, hearing the doves above, flapping their wings as they fly around. "The flock – it didn't leave." She says, relieved, smiling widely up at the sky.

"They must have been waiting for the storm to clear."

Mary Margaret sets the cage down and carefully picks up the dove. "Okay." She says calmly to the dove. "Okay, girl. Time to join your friends. You can do it." She tosses the dove into the air and they watch, overjoyed, as she joins her flock. David slowly grabs Mary Margaret's hand, but she moves away. "No, David, it's too painful." She tells him.

David sighs. "It doesn't have to be. We don't know Kathryn's pregnant."

"It doesn't matter. You chose her."

"I know. But I still have feelings for you."

"You can't have both."

"But I do have both. I know it doesn't make sense. I mean, it's like I have these two conflicting lives – memories of feelings for her and real feelings for you."

"Who's to say which is real?"

"I can't get you out of my head."

"I know. Me, too, but – we're going to have to. We're just going to have to forget each other." Mary Margaret walks away, leaving David speechless. He didn't want to forget her. He didn't want to have to do the right thing by his wife. He didn't want any of this, and he had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

"So, you're the one." King George has Snow's face in his hand, studying her features in disgust as he nudges her away.

"I don't know what you're – "

"Enough." He interrupts, showing her the letter. "I know everything. You poisoned his heart, now his marriage. And with that, the entire kingdom, all because of your feelings."

"I wish feelings could be helped, but they can't." Snow tells him.

"Of course they can." King George sneers. "Love is a disease, and like all diseases, it can be vanquished in one of two ways – a cure or death." He says bitterly. "Do you know where your beloved is right now? He's right down that hallway packing for his new life." He points.

"And he'll never know I'm here." Snow says, following his gaze.

King George chuckles. "Oh, yes, he will, because you are going to walk down that hallway, Snow White. You're going to sneak in and tell him you received his letter. You're going to tell him why you're here – because you don't love him." Snow listens intently with tears forming in her green eyes. "It'll break his heart, and that will cure him."

"Or you'll kill me." Snow assumes.

"Oh, no. I'll kill him." King George smiles darkly as Snow scowls in disgust. "Killing you would just make him love you more. And the marriage, and the kingdom would ultimately crumble, but if he were to die at an assassin's hand, he would die a martyr. Midas would forgive, even laud, the death, and the merger would be complete." He manipulates.

"You would do that your own son?" Snow exasperates.

"He is not my son." King George seethes, surprising Snow.

* * *

Snow opens James' door and peeks her head in only to find him packing a bag. She walks all the way in and just stands near the door, taking his presence in before letting her own presence known. He's just how she remembered, and it was killing her inside to know that soon she will forget his face.

Snow closes the door causing James to look her way. He could honestly say he was surprised to see her there. He wasn't expecting her to show. They stare longingly at one another, neither one saying a word while Snow walks closer to him.

"James." She nods at him.

"Snow." He says, relieved.

"I got your letter."

"You came." He smiles. "You came." He rushes to her, picking her up in his arms and hugging her close. Snow wraps her arms around his neck dreading what was to come. Feeling him once again was making this whole thing unbearable to do. He sighs happily into the crook of her neck. Snow forces her tears in as he sets her down, knowing she had to stay strong as she breaks his heart, along with her own. "You came."

James leans in for a kiss, but Snow pushes him away. "Wait, James. Us…it can't happen."

James furrows his brows, confused. "What's wrong? Of course it can. You're here. We can go. We can be together. We can leave all this. I know there are costs." He holds tight to her hands, pleading. "I know there are costs. But I've planned for everything. They can't hurt us." But Snow just looks at him, knowing that's not true. "And now that I know that you love me too – "

"I don't." She interrupts.

"What?"

"Love you. I don't." She reluctantly disagrees even though everything inside of her was screaming to run away with him, but she also couldn't let King George kill him either. And watching James' face fall in despair was more heartbreaking than anything. "I'm sorry. You said I would always be in your heart, and that is too cruel a fate. Go live your life. Live it without me, because there is no place for us together." She lies as she watches a single tear fall from her charming's eye. "And fill your heart with love for someone else. Someone who can love you the way I never have, the way I never will." Snow hands James' his letter back and walks away, finally letting herself cry.

* * *

Present…

David made it home and was changing out of his wet clothes with Mary Margaret's words still reeling in his head. Kathryn walks into their bedroom, letting out a long sigh as she sits down on the bed.

"Anything you wanna tell me?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn mumbles.

"Something's up, isn't it?" David frowns seeing the agony on his wife's face. "What?"

"I feel like ever since you've come home, you're here but you're not…here." She admits. David finishes buttoning up his shirt, choosing not to comment because he knows it's true. "I know you say you're trying, and I know you've been through a lot, but – "

"No, no, Kathryn – " David tries to interrupt.

"No, David, please, just let me finish." She begs. He gestures for her to continue. "I know it's been hard on you, but it's also been hard on me. I want a family with you someday. I want children. I'll be honest. I thought I was pregnant. And when the test came back negative, at first, I was upset, but then I was relieved. We're not ready. If I was pregnant now, it would be a disaster."

"Yeah." David agrees.

"But I wanna fix this. I wanna fix us."

"Me, too."

"Do you?" She questions. "Well, then let's go see Dr. Hopper. Let's get some help. Will you do that? Will you give us our best shot?"

"Yeah." David forces himself to say. He sits down next to Kathryn. "Look, you and I, I know we're s – I know we should be in love. And I wanna make that work." Kathryn smiles and leans in, hugging David who still had only one person on his mind… Mary Margaret.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow is dragging herself through the woods with tears streaming down her face. Unbeknown to her, Grumpy and his six friends, the dwarves, begin to gather around, following her.

"Are you okay, sister?" Grumpy asks.

Snow looks around at the dwarves, only making herself cry more. "Not even close."

"You didn't find him?"

"Worse. I lost him." She looks down as Grumpy grabs onto her hand.

"Come on." He says with a nod.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home. We all lost someone today. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so you're coming home with us, Snow, and we're gonna protect you."

"The only thing that needed protecting is destroyed – my heart." She sobs.

"It will get better." Grumpy assures her.

Snow stops, remembering the vile she received from Rumplestiltskin. She pulls it from her vest. "Yes." She says, knowingly. "This will take all of my feelings, all of my pain and destroy them."

But before she can put the vile to her lips, Grumpy snatches it away. "No."

"Why? You of all people should understand. You've lost love. What if your pain could be erased?" Snow tempts.

"I don't want my pain erased. As wretched as it is, I need my pain." Grumpy stresses. "It makes me who I am. It makes me Grumpy." Snow smiles softly at the realization. "Look around, Snow. You're not alone anymore. I promise you, that's all the cure you need. If the pain's too much, you can always drink it, but for today, put it away."

"Okay." Snow grabs the vile and places it back into her vest. She grabs onto Grumpy's hand again and they along, with the six other dwarves, walk home – together.

* * *

Present...

Mary Margaret is sitting at her kitchen table, absentmindedly fiddling with her ring, sliding it around and around her finger as she stares at the clock on her wall that reads 7:15. Usually, at this time, she would be at the diner – with David.

Avia and Emma sit across from her to eat their breakfast. She hadn't said a word to the two girls since she arrived back home last night. Mary Margaret simply walked into the house while the girls were sitting on the couch and headed straight into her bedroom to lay down. They hated seeing their foster mother and roommate in this state. It was far from the happy go lucky Mary Margaret they've grown to know and love.

But without discussion, without even a glance at one another, Emma and Avia continue eating their breakfast and reach out, taking Mary Margaret's hands into their own. Mary Margaret smiles softly, squeezing their hands, comfortingly.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Charming is riding his horse through the fielded woods, calling out for Snow. "Snow!" He shouts eagerly. "Are you there?"

"She's gone." Charming turns around to find Red walking towards him. "She never came back after she went to find you." She tells him.

"Then I'll find her." He says, determined. Red smiles, glad to see that one of them wasn't giving up. "I will always find her."

* * *

At the dwarves' home, Grumpy runs into the house. "Where's Snow?" He asks Doc. "Where is she?" Doc points to across the room. Grumpy runs through the rooms to get to Snow. "Snow!" He shouts. "Snow! The royal wedding – the kingdom's abuzz." Snow is laying in bed, staring blankly at Grumpy when he runs in. "It's off, Snow. He left her. James left Abigail! Do you hear me? Your Prince Charming isn't getting married."

"Who?" Snow smiles, bemused.

Grumpy frowns, noticing the empty vile next to the bed.

* * *

Present…

"Thanks, Ruby." Mary Margaret smiles softly to her friend who hands her a cup of coffee. The bell jingles and Mary Margaret turns to find David walking in. But as fast as he walked in, he was turning around, walking out. Mary Margaret furrows her brows and chases after him. "What are you doing?" She calls out to him.

David turns around. "It's 7:45."

"I know."

"Well, I'm trying not to see you."

"Well, I am trying not to see you." Mary Margaret strains.

"Well, how do we stop seeing each other?" David asks.

"Apparently, we can't."

"This is a problem."

"Yes." Mary Margaret agrees.

"She's not pregnant." David pants heavily, unable to break away from Mary Margaret's ready eyes.

And before either one could say anything more, they lean in, pressing their lips passionately on another's. And while their full on make-out session is happening in the middle of the street, Regina is glaring angrily at the two from the inside of her car, realizing she'll need another plan to make sure these two stay apart – for good.


	9. Secrets

Emma pulls up to the castle that is now in shambles and finds Avia, Nick, and Karley staring at it. Emma sighs, knowing how much the castle meant to the kids. She steps out of her car and walks over to them.

"Wow. The storm really did some damage." She says.

"I know it's kiddish, but this was our spot." Avia frowns. "And now, it's – "

"—gone." Nick finishes somberly. The castle had been his favorite place for as long as he can remember, and now it's destroyed.

"It's okay." Emma places a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "We can fix it. We can talk to Marco."

Avia shakes her head. "No. It doesn't matter. It's destroyed. Let's go." She, Nick, and Karley walk away leaving Emma looking helplessly at the castle.

* * *

The kids are sitting sadly around Nick's room tossing a ball back and forth to one another.

"Your mom's the mayor." Karley says to Nick. "Maybe she can get someone to build another one for us."

"I doubt it." Nick rolls his eyes. "She hated that castle. She's probably glad it's destroyed."

Avia scoffs. "She's probably the one who loosened the screws."

Karley chuckles. "Because she's that cruel?"

Avia and Nick glance at each other, eyebrows raised, amused. "She did try sending you to foster care." Avia reminds her. "And ever since Emma and I arrived here she's tried making our lives hell."

"She tried hitting you that one time." Nick reminds Avia.

"Twice, actually."

"What?"

"Yeah. At the mausoleum before I passed out. Graham stopped her, though."

"Okay. Okay." Karley stops them. "I get it. She's a horrible person."

Outside in the hallway, Regina walks up about to knock on her son's door until she hears the three of them talking. "You know, I kinda feel sorry for her." Avia says, surprising them.

"For his mom?" Karley asks.

"Why?" Nick asks.

Regina stands at the door, curious as well. Avia shrugs. "I just wonder what she could have possibly gone through that has made her the way that she is now. You don't become evil overnight."

"Well, you're her son." Karley says as she tosses the ball to Nick. "Did anything happen that you can remember?"

Nick takes a moment to think. "Um. I don't know." He shrugs. "She's always been this way."

"What about your dad?" Avia asks. "Do you remember him?"

Nick shakes his head. "She told me he died before I was born. But that's all she'll tell me."

"So, you think that's what caused her to be the way that she is now?" Karley wonders. "You know, not having your dad around?"

"Maybe."

"Well, while you two figure that out, I have to meet Mary Margaret and Emma at the diner." Avia grabs her bag and jacket and heads for the door. Regina moves quickly into the other room as Avia opens the door. "I'll call you guys in the morning. Maybe we can do some research and find out who the mayor really is." She smirks, mischievously.

"Bye." Nick and Karley say in unison as Avia walks out. Regina peeks out, glaring from the doorway as Avia runs downstairs.

* * *

At the Toll Bridge, Mary Margaret runs up to David.

"I got your text." She tells him. "What's going on?"

"Follow me." David grabs her hand and leads her into the woods.

"David, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you're late, -" They walk up to where David has set up a small picnic for them. " – and the wine's getting warm."

Mary Margaret smiles in awe of him before reaching up and kissing him passionately on the lips. "We have to stop doing this." She chuckles.

David laughs. "We just started doing it."

"We have to figure out what we're doing."

"We will. Tomorrow."

"Okay. Tomorrow." Mary Margaret laughs as they kiss once again.

* * *

Avia runs into the diner and finds Emma sitting by herself, eating. "Geez. Thanks for waiting for me." She says as she sits down.

Emma rolls her eyes. "I can only wait for so long before I starve."

"So dramatic. Where's Mary Margaret?" Avia asks, looking around for her foster mother.

"She had to leave. Where you been?"

"Nick's. I lost track of time. This is the third time she's told me to meet her at the diner and then ditches me."

"I'm sure she's not doing it on purpose."

"She's a teacher and she takes care of me." Avia shrugs as she grabs a fry from Emma's plate. "What else could she be doing at six in the evening?"

Emma slaps Avia's hand away. "Hey. Get your own fry. And I don't know, Avia. Mary Margaret has a right to a life, too, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Ruby, can – "

"Already put in your order when you came in." Ruby tells her.

Avia smiles. "Such service. Hey, Emma, I have a question." Emma glares as Avia grabs another fry from her plate. "Do you think you could do like your cop thing and do some research for me?"

Emma narrows her eyes. "What kind of research?

"Well, research on Regina. We just wanna know what her deal is. Why she's the way she is." Avia explains.

"And what makes you think I'll be able to find out what makes Madame Mayor a bitch?" Emma asks.

"Well, you brag enough about how you can find people and things enough."

"I don't brag." Emma scoffs, defensively.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You don't just become like the way she is overnight, Emma. There has to be some reason she's the way that she is, or maybe she has secrets we can blackmail her with when she threatens us again."

"Unless she has a record somewhere, Avs, I won't be able to find anything."

Suddenly, Sidney Glass falls into the empty seat across from Emma, startling the girls. "I can find you something." He slurs, drunkenly.

Emma and Avia grimace from the smell of alcohol off his breath. "Oh, Sidney." Emma says, pushing herself away from the stench as Avia scoots closer to her.

"You want to show this town who the mayor really is?"

Avia raises her brows, intrigued. "Aren't you like friends with her?" She asks.

"The mayor and I are done." Sidney bellows.

Emma chuckles. "Sure you are."

"She got me fired from the paper. She made a fool of me in the election. So, I started working on an expose' on the mayor's office, and I found something she didn't want found."

"Sidney, you're drunk. Go home. Sleep it off. Be grateful you don't have to answer to her anymore."

"Maybe you should hear him out, Emma." Avia tells her.

Emma sighs. "Avia – "

Sidney grabs a card from his wallet and slides to Emma. "Call me. Storybrooke deserves to know the truth about her." Sidney hobbles drunkenly away.

"You think he's lying?" Avia asks, smiling gratefully at Ruby who places her plate of fries and sandwich in front of her.

Emma stares at the card in her hand. "I'm not sure."

"Well, he does know her better than anyone here."

"Maybe." Emma exhales heavily, grabbing a fry from Avia's plate.

"Hey!" Avia exclaims.

"I have to get back to the station." Emma stands, dropping cash on the table. "I trust you can make it home by yourself."

Avia gasps. "I'm offended."

"Would you like me to list the days and the time?" Emma challenges.

Avia smirks. "I'll be home before you. Don't worry."

"See you later." Emma strokes her sister's face lovingly as she passes, leaving the diner.

* * *

On Avia's walk home she's confused when she sees Mary Margaret coming out from behind Mr. Gold's shop. But before she could call for her foster mother, David walks out and grabs Mary Margaret's hand, pulling her closer, kissing her tenderly on the lips. Avia stares, mouth agape. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This is the reason why Mary Margaret hasn't been around because she's sneaking off with David. David who is married. She told them they were done, but clearly not. David and Mary Margaret pull away from each other, keeping their hands intertwined as they smile widely at one another. Avia knew she had to move fast before she was caught staring.

They pull apart, walking their separate ways, and that's when Mary Margaret sees long wavy brown hair turn the corner and she just knew it was Avia.

* * *

The following morning, Avia really didn't want to face Mary Margaret, but she knew that she had to. She's not necessarily someone she could avoid. So, Avia drags herself out of bed, getting ready for the day, and walks downstairs. Honestly, she's surprised to even see Mary Margaret. The last few mornings she had been spending it God knows where…even though now Avia knew exactly where – with David.

Mary Margaret's back is turned as she faces the stove when Avia walks in and sits down on the stool.

"Good morning." Mary Margaret turns around, smiling at her foster daughter. She, too, knew it was going to be hard to face Avia this morning. Although neither one of them knew that they saw each other, it was still awkward.

"Morning." Avia says simply, avoiding all eye contact as she takes a sip of the orange juice that was waiting for her. Mary Margaret leans on the counter and she slowly slides a cell phone towards Avia who scowls, confused. "What's this?" She asks, finally looking up at Mary Margaret.

"Well, it's a cell phone."

"I mean, yeah, I know what it is. But why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you're thirteen and I know you're not going to just hang around the house all day all the time. So, since you're not always around Emma or me, I figured I'd get you a cell phone, so we can keep in touch." Mary Margaret explains.

But Avia wasn't buying it. "Why does this feel like it's something more?"

Mary Margaret shrugs. "It's just a cell phone, Avia. It's just easier for all of us if you have one. I already added mine and Emma's number into it."

Avia picks up the cell phone. "Um. Okay. Thanks. But you didn't have to do this."

"I know." Mary Margaret smiles softly. "But I wanted to. So, what are your plans for today?" She asks as she grabs a plate and fills it with bacon and eggs before placing it in front of Avia.

Avia shrugs. "Um. Probably just going to hang out with Nick and Karley."

"You three are surely getting close." Mary Margaret states.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "Not at all. I'm glad you found some good friends here."

"So, what about you?" Avia asks curiously.

"Hm?"

"What are you up to today?"

"Oh, um. Just errands." Mary Margaret tells her with a smile as she begins to clean the kitchen.

Avia shakes her head in disbelief. Why did she think Mary Margaret would actually tell her the truth?

* * *

Emma is sitting in her car watching as construction workers demolish what is left of the castle while Regina stands near watching. Emma pulls out her cell phone and dials the number off the card she is holding.

"Sidney, hi. I'm in."

* * *

Emma is waiting against the cruiser as Sidney runs over to her. "Alright, I'm listening." She tells him. "So, what do you know about her?"

"$50,000." Sidney says slowly.

Emma scowls, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"50 grand out of the budget is missing, and Regina is responsible."

"That's it? That's what you have on her?" Emma exasperates.

"The money is just the tip of the iceberg. We figure out what she's doing, it all falls apart, it all crumbles, and we'll finally learn her secrets." Sidney stresses. "You see what she is." He says, knowingly. "I see it. All we need is a crack in the mirror to show everyone. I'm telling you, this is it."

"Alright. What's your plan?"

"Tap her phone. G.P.S. her car. Hack into her e-mail. Dip into your bail bondsperson bag of tricks."

"No." Emma refuses. She couldn't risk Regina finding out especially now that she has Avia to think about. "I'm Sheriff now. I have to be responsible. I want to do this by the book."

"She's gonna know that you're on to her sooner than later. Are you prepared for her wrath?" Sidney asks.

Emma scoffs. "Oh, yeah." She's dealt with worse.

"Good. Because I wasn't."

"If you thought she was so terrifying how did you allow yourself to end up in her pocket?" Emma asks.

"I used to think she was a different person." Sidney answers solemnly.

* * *

At the diner, Avia is sitting in a booth staring intently out the window when the man from the motorcycle approaches.

"Looking for someone?" He asks.

Avia looks up at him. "Not really."

He sits across from her with a slight grin. "Could have fooled me." Avia turns back to the window just as the man notices the fairy tale book in her back pack. "Light reading?" He jokes seeing how large the book is.

Avia turns and looks at her back pack. "Funny."

"You're into fairy tales?" He asks curiously.

Avia shrugs. "My foster mother gave it to me. It's supposed to bring me hope or something like that."

"All books bring some sort of hope to the person reading it. It's all up to you to believe it or not."

Avia furrows her brows and faces forward towards the man. "Emma said that you write."

He shrugs. "I have a typewriter."

"So, what do you write?"

"Who said I did?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "You're the most cryptic man I have ever met."

"Thank you." He grins.

Avia exhales heavily. "What's your name anyway?"

"August. August W. Booth."

"W? Really?" Avia chuckles.

"W is for Wayne. And you're name is Avia."

"How'd you – "

"The other night. Emma said your name."

Avia nods. "Ah. So, what are you doing in Storybrooke anyway?"

"Stuff." August shrugs.

Avia shakes her head and turns back to the window. "Forget I asked." She knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer no matter how many times she asked.

August slowly slips the book from Avia's backpack without her noticing and places it in his bag. "Well, Avia, good luck with whoever you're not finding." He grins as he walks away.

Nick and Karley walk into the diner. "Ready?" Karley asks her.

Avia grabs her back pack and hops out of the booth. "Let's go."

* * *

Avia, Nick, and Karley are running through the woods. "Where are we going?" Nick exclaims, panting heavily. They had been running through the woods for over twenty minutes now.

Avia raises her hand. "Sh!"

"I thought we were going to do research on Mayor Mills." Karley says.

"Emma is already on it. I have something else to research."

"What are you talking about, Avia. We're in the freakin' woods!" Nick bellows, annoyed.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Oh, my gosh. What are you, thirteen or forty? Grow some lungs."

"Okay. But, seriously, what are we doing in the woods?" Karley asks. She too was growing tired of walking through the woods without answers.

Avia stops suddenly causing them to run into the back of her. "Sh!" She hushes and points to where Mary Margaret and David are having yet another picnic in the woods.

"Is that – "

"Mary Margaret and David." Avia finishes. "They've been sneaking around with each other."

"But isn't he – "

"Married. Yep."

"I thought you wanted them to be together." Nick says, confused.

Avia sighs. "I do. But I also want him divorced."

"What are you going to do?" Karley asks as they watch the adults kiss softly.

"Barf." Nick grimaces earning an elbow in his side from Karley.

Avia shrugs. "I don't know. I have to play it safe. I don't want to say the wrong thing and have her get upset enough to send me back."

"You really think she'd do that?" Karley asks softly.

"Maybe." Avia mumbles. She didn't want to think about going back into the system, but she also didn't want to risk Mary Margaret getting upset with her for exposing her hidden relationship with David. "Let's go. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things last night."

* * *

The kids make their way out of the woods just as Avia's phone goes off. "That's me." She tells her friends as she digs her phone out of her bag. It's a text from Mary Margaret. "Speak of the devil."

Nick's eyes widen. "Did she see us?"

"No. I don't think so. She's just checking in." Avia answers Mary Margaret then places her phone back in her bag, and that's when she notices… "Wait. Where's my book?" Avia asks, searching her bag even though there was no way the large book was hiding behind anything.

"What's wrong?" Karley asks.

"My book!" Avia exclaims. "That jerk stole my book!"

"Who?" Nick asks.

Avia groans. "August." She sneers.

* * *

Back at the loft, Emma and Sidney are searching through boxes of folders of anything they could find on Regina.

"When did that transfer go through?" Emma asks him as she looks quizzically through one of the folders. "Does three weeks sound right?"

"Yeah." Sidney shrugs. "Why?"

"Because those records are missing."

Avia walks through the front door, slamming it. "He stole my book!" She exclaims angrily towards her sister.

Emma furrows her brows. "What? Who? What book?"

"I don't know how he did it, but he did!"

"Avia, what are you talking about?" Emma asks, frustrated. "I really don't have time for this."

"August!" Avia shrieks. "That motorcycle guy. The writer! He stole my freaking book this morning while he was talking to me at the diner. The book Mary Margaret gave to me. Arrest him!"

Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to arrest him for a book, Avia."

"Ugh!" Avia falls down dramatically on the stairs just as Mary Margaret runs in.

"Emma, there's something I'd like to talk to – " She stops shortly when she finds Sidney there. "Oh. Hi, Sidney."

"Hey." Emma smiles at her roommate. "We're just doing some work."

Mary Margaret drops her bag on the table before looking at Avia. "Hey, Avia. Have you eaten yet? I can make us some – "

"No, thanks." Avia interrupts. "I'm not hungry. I'll be upstairs." Avia exhales heavily as she climbs the stairs to her room.

Mary Margaret raises her brows at Emma for an explanation. Emma rolls her eyes. "Something about her book. So, I think we may have found something on Regina."

"Interesting work." Sidney looks surprised. "Oh, I approve." Mary Margaret assures him as she walks into the kitchen. She, probably more than anyone in that town, wanted Regina exposed.

"You wanna go by the book?" Sidney asks Emma. "Let's get a warrant."

"What judge are we gonna find that she doesn't own?" Emma asks, unsure. "We're screwed."

"Or…there's my way." He whispers.

"I want to do this right, Sidney."

"And what's right is exposing her. Sometimes doing a bad thing for a good reason is okay, right?"

"Yeah." Mary Margaret agrees, overhearing the two who weren't being as discrete as they thought. "I mean, maybe you're doing something wrong, but if it's what's meant to be, if it's what's right, does that really make you a bad person?" Emma looks suspiciously at her roommate.

"Exactly." Sidney chuckles.

"Wow." Emma sighs. "You two are doing a whole lot of rationalizing."

"But look what's she's done to you, to your sister, to me, and it's not gonna stop, so whatever you do, you gotta do something."

"Okay. Let's start by talking to her."

* * *

"And just what are you and the… " Regina glares at Sidney as he and Emma stand before her in her office. "…disgraced ex-reporter accusing me of?"

"$50,000 was transferred out of the city account by you." Emma states.

"Well, as Mayor, I'm involved in many transactions. Check the public records if you have questions."

"That's the thing. They're missing from three weeks ago. You have any idea what happened to them?"

"Well, if they're missing, I probably checked them out, as my job often requires me to do." Regina says in an obvious tone. "And if they were checked out three weeks ago, well, that means they burned in a fire. In a fire, that if I recall, got you elected Sheriff. I have nothing to hide."

Emma walks closer, leaning onto Regina's desk, looking carefully into Regina's eyes for a few moments. "Okay." She says as she and Regina stare at one another. "There's nothing for us to do. Let's go, Sidney."

"Emma." Sidney tries to stop Emma from walking out.

"No, she's right. We have nothing." Regina rolls her eyes as the two walk out.

* * *

"That was your plan?" Sidney exclaims as they walk out of the mayor's building. "I thought you were gonna do something."

"I did." Emma says smugly. "I planted a bug." While Emma was leaning over Regina's desk, she inconspicuously placed a tiny recorder under the desk. "You win, Sidney. Let's do whatever it takes."

* * *

Avia walks downstairs later that night and into the kitchen where Mary Margaret is cleaning.

"Hey!" Mary Margaret smiles at her foster daughter. "I put leftovers in the fridge for you. I can heat it up if you want." Avia slides the cell phone on the counter. "Avia, wha – "

"I really don't deserve this." Avia tells her. "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't want it."

Mary Margaret looks bewildered as Avia turns around and heads back upstairs.

* * *

The following morning, Emma walks into the station where Sidney has been listening to Regina's phone calls and meetings most of the morning.

"Find anything good yet?" She asks him.

"Better than good." He tells her. "She made this call a little over an hour ago." He presses play on the recorder.

'I'll meet you tonight at Access Road 23 with the rest of your payment.' Regina's voice plays through. Emma raises her brows at Sidney, intrigued. 'Yes, it will all be in cash. And I don't need to remind you that no one can know about this. Yes, I know it has to be tonight.' Sidney stops the tape.

"Who's on the other end?" Emma asks.

"You bugged the office, not the phone." Sidney reminds her.

"Well, we're just gonna have to find out. A payoff in the woods. That's promising." Emma says, looking hopeful.

"A payoff using stolen city funds."

"Let's go find out who she's meeting."

* * *

Avia walks downstairs, jacket and bag in her hands, passing Mary Margaret who comes out of her room.

"Avia." Mary Margaret stops Avia. "Where are you going? I made lunch."

Avia grabs the doorknob. "That's okay. I'm not hungry. I'll check in later somehow."

Mary Margaret sighs, walking closer to her foster daughter. "Okay, Avia, what's going on? I know you're hungry. You have to eat."

"I am." Avia assures her. "I gotta go."

"No. Wait." Mary Margaret grabs Avia's arm. "Here." She pulls the cell phone out of her pocket.

"I told you, I don't want it."

"You said you don't deserve it." Mary Margaret repeats Avia's words from last night. She bends down slightly to look at Avia. "Who told you that you don't deserve this phone, Avia?"

Avia shrugs awkwardly. "Me. Look, whatever you are doing, I don't care. I won't say anything. You don't have to bribe me with a cell phone."

"Bribe you?" Mary Margaret furrows her brow in confusion. "Avia, why would I be bribing you?"

Avia sighs, looking away from Mary Margaret. "Because I know about you and David. I don't know how you found out, but I know. I promise I'm not going to say anything, and I won't get in the way." And again, before Mary Margaret could say anything Avia was already out the door and down the stairs. Now Mary Margaret understood Avia's sudden change in attitude towards her. She had to figure out some sort of way to get Avia to talk to her instead of running away. She had to fix this. She needed Avia to know that she wasn't putting her aside for David. Yes, she loves him, but right now Avia and her feelings come first, and she was sure David would understand that.

* * *

Emma and Sidney are in the cruiser following far behind Regina as they drive through the woods. Regina takes a turn and as Emma attempts to follow, she presses the brakes as hard as she possibly could, but the car isn't slowing down.

"Emma?" Sidney panics.

"It won't stop." Emma tells him as she continues to press down on the brakes before running off the road and straight into a sign, thankfully stopping the car before there's further damage to them and the car. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sidney pants. "You?"

"Yeah." They both get out of the car to inspect the damage. "We're gonna miss that handoff."

"Emma."

"What?" Emma groans in frustration, walking over to Sidney who is looking under the car.

"You know that bug you planted? I think Regina found it. Someone's been tampering with the brakes. She's on to us." Emma grabs the flashlight from the car and begins to storm through the woods. "Wait!" Sidney shouts as he follows her.

"The bitch tried to have me killed." Emma says furiously. "I'm finding her."

"Let's be cautious. We need to think clearly."

"To hell with caution. I'm gonna find out what she's doing. And why she's out here."

"She was meeting me." They both turn, surprised to find Mr. Gold walking towards them.

"What are you doing out here with her?" Emma asks him.

"Just a little business transaction."

"What's in the briefcase?" Sidney asks.

Mr. Gold grins. "Everything comes at a price. Land is no different."

Emma glares suspiciously. "That's why you're meeting her out here? Regina bought your land?"

"The very ground you're standing on."

"What does she want it for?"

"You know, in business, I find it's best not to ask too many questions. Hurts the bottom line. The question is, Emma, why are you standing out here with Mr. Glass?" Gold asks, looking at Sidney.

"You don't know what Regina did to me." Sidney snaps. "You don't know what she did to her sister. We can't just sit idly by."

Mr. Gold smiles, amused. "Of course you can. Be careful. Emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths." He says, walking away.

* * *

Emma pulls up to the mayor's building and steps out of the car. "What are we doing here?" Sidney asks as he steps out, following Emma.

"We know she bought land from Gold." Emma states. "We don't why. I'm willing to bet it's for personal reasons, but we have to know for sure. We need documents that officially link her to that land."

"So, you want to break into her office? It's locked. And she's got a state-of-the-art security system and alarm."

"If we don't show this town who Regina really is, who will?"

"Do you think you can crack her code?" Sidney asks.

"Yep." Emma answers confidently as she walks up to the door, breaking the glass causing the alarm to go off.

"Emma!" Sidney exclaims.

"Who does the alarm system alert?" Emma asks, shouting over the noise. "The police. I'm the police." She reminds him, opening the door. "Two minutes for her to get a call from the alarm company. One minute to get her coat and keys. Three minutes to drive here. We got maybe six minutes."

* * *

They enter Regina's office and Sidney quickly grabs the laptop from Regina's desk. Emma puts in a flash drive to copy all the documents. She smiles proudly. "I just uncovered every file that references the tract of land she bought from Gold." The printer begins to print the documents while Emma decides to take a look around. When she opens a drawer she finds a keychain filled with several large antique keys. "What the hell do these open?"

"I don't know."

The lights come on and Sidney quickly grabs the documents from the printer, hiding them in his coat, and Emma drops the keys, closing the drawer just as Regina runs in, stopping the alarm. "What are you doing?" Regina asks, surprised to see them both in her office.

"Some kids broke in." Emma lies. "I heard the alarm, so I'm checking it out cause… I'm Sheriff."

"Well, that was an awfully quick response time."

"You told me to do my job, I'm doing it."

Regina narrows her eyes at Sidney. "And you brought him."

"Oh, well, he saw it while he was on a walk, so he's a witness."

"Mm." Regina nods. "And what did you see, Sidney?" She asks, incredulously.

"Some kids with a…" He stutters.

"Rock." Emma interjects.

"A rock." Sidney confirms nervously.

Regina looks around her office. "Did they take anything?"

"I don't know. I'd have to do a thorough sweep to find out." Emma tells her.

"It appears to me it's all just a prank."

"You sure you don't want me to take the place apart?"

"Sheriff, your services are not wanted nor needed."

"Okay. Well, you know where to find me." Emma says as she and Sidney walk out.

Regina shakes her head complacently, looking around her office once more for anything out of place.

* * *

Avia is walking down the street when she sees August on his bike. She runs over to him before he can ride away.

"August!'' She shouts. August turns around with a slight grin when he sees the girl running towards him. "Hey! Don't you go anywhere!"

"Someone's upset." August says, amused.

Avia glares, out of breath. "Upset? More like pissed off! Where's my book? I know you took it because it was in my bag when you sat down and then it wasn't when you left."

"Are you accusing me of stealing your fairy tale book, Avia?" He asks, teasingly.

Avia glares angrily at him. "Don't play with me new guy! I already told my sister."

"That I stole your book?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I may need to brush up on my laws a bit, but I don't think stealing a book falls under the category of a felony."

"So, you admit that you stole it!"

August laughs. "I didn't say that."

"Ugh! Don't be cryptic with me right now." Avia glares. "Where's my book?"

"I don't know, Avia. But I'm sure it'll show up." He rides off before Avia can say anything more.

"Ugh!" She groans in frustration.

* * *

Inside the diner, Mary Margaret is sitting at one of the tables, reading, while David sits across from her in one of the booths also reading.

"Oh, you got the book." Mary Margaret exclaims excitingly noticing David's book.

"Yeah." David smiles. "I just started it. It's great. Can't wait to see how it ends."

Ruby walks up, refilling Mary Margaret's coffee. "Uh, I can push the tables together if you guys…"

"Oh, no, we're not together." Mary Margaret quickly interrupts. The bell above the door rings causing David and Mary Margaret to both look up. Avia stares at them, wide eyed.

"Oh, uh – " She turns back around and heads out the door.

Mary Margaret quickly stands up. "Avia, wait!" She follows Avia out of the diner, grabbing her hand, stopping her from walking any further.

"I told you I don't want to be in the way." Avia says, trying to pull away from the firm grip Mary Margaret has on her with no luck.

"You're not in the way. We just – "

Avia closes her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't want to know. I don't need the mental image of what I saw the other night."

Mary Margaret sighs, smiling slightly. "So, that was you that I saw the other night."

Avia's eyes shoot up, nervously. "Wait. You saw me?"

"Not really. I recognized your hair and the beanie you were wearing as you turned the corner."

Avia groans. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just walking home and then I saw you guys come out from the woods and… you know."

Mary Margaret grimaces. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Avia shrugs. "You don't have to tell me anything. It's your life."

"And it's yours, too." Mary Margaret says sternly.

Avia shakes her head. "No. It's not. Like I said I'm not going to say anything. I promise."

"Avia, I don't care about that. Right now I just care about how you are feeling. You seem really upset. I want to talk about this."

"And I don't want to. I'm fine. I promise. I – I'm meeting Nick." Avia successfully pulls herself away from Mary Margaret. "I have to go." She walks away leaving Mary Margaret reluctantly watching her go. She so desperately wanted to stop Avia, but she knew right now she'd get nothing more out of her.

* * *

"Blueprints, bank statements." Sidney says as he and Emma look through the papers they printed from Regina's office.

"What is she building out there?" Emma asks, irritated. "A mansion?"

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter, because these escrow statements have her name all over it." Sidney grins satisfyingly. "You were right. Personal use. She's done. We got her." Emma frowns, sitting back in her seat. "What's wrong? Didn't you hear me?"

"We stooped to her level." Emma tells him. "I should have never let Avia get inside my head."

"Emma, we got her!" Sidney exclaims, showing her the paperwork in his hands again.

"It's fruit of the poisonous tree. Illegally obtained evidence. It'll get thrown out in court in a heartbeat."

"No, we don't need her to go to jail."

"Then what are we doing here?" Emma stresses.

"What you wished for – get everyone to see who she is. What she did to Avia. What she does to her own son. What she does to everyone. She destroys what people love." Sidney groans. "Let me show you something." He opens his desk drawer and pulls out a box, opening it. Emma looks inside and picks up several pictures of herself and Avia in town along with some with Mary Margaret, and several of Avia, Nick, and Karley hanging out at the castle before it was destroyed. "She made me follow you and your sister. She made me tell her everything. She knew about the castle weeks ago. She just waited to destroy it till it would hurt Avia and Nick the most." Sidney sighs, unhappy with himself. "It's all my fault."

* * *

Sidney and Emma walk outside, ready to walk to Regina's and expose her. "Emma!" Avia runs up.

"Avia?" Emma scowls. "What are you doing? What's wrong?" She asks.

Avia grabs Emma's hand. "Come on. You have to see this."

* * *

Emma, Avia, and Sidney walk into the woods to find a playground that is newly built in the same address they found on the paperwork.

"So, this is what she was doing." Emma says, puzzled.

"This is why she was buying the land from Mr. Gold." Sidney says.

They watch as numerous kids are playing. "She destroyed the castle on purpose." Avia tells them. "This is just a way for her to keep tabs on us."

Emma sees Regina standing off to the side, smiling proudly at her work. "Stay right here." She tells her sister before walking over to the mayor. "Mayor Mills."

"Sheriff." Regina says, displeased.

"What the hell is this?" Emma asks, nodding towards the playground.

"This is a safe place where my son can go. I would have thought you'd be pleased to know you wouldn't find a castle on top of your sister."

"You know this wasn't what they wanted." Emma glares. "They're teenagers. They just wanted a place to hang out."

"Well, now, they have a place to hang out."

"A place where you can watch them." Emma corrects her.

"I'm not quite sure what your problem is, Sheriff, but I would hope you'll go back to your job instead of attempting to find out information on me. Don't think I don't know that your sister put you up to it."

"What are – "

"I also know that it was you who broke into my office."

"Don't pretend like you're so innocent. I know you messed with the brakes on my car."

Regina scoffs. "Your brakes? Are you delusional? Why would I kill you when you see that I had nothing to hide?"

"Nothing I can prove."

"Well, until you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way, you're gonna stay away from me, and more importantly, your sister is going to stay away from my son."

"But that's – "

"Not up for discussion." Regina interrupts. "You've lost the high ground, Sheriff. And, your sister just lost a friend." Regina smirks, walking away.

Emma wanted to say more. She wanted to fight for her sister, but she had to think first about Avia's living situation before anything else. She couldn't risk Regina attempting to send Avia away. Emma shakes her head in disbelief as she walks back over to Avia who is talking to Nick. "Come on, kid." She wraps her arm around Avia.

"But, I can meet you back at home." Avia tells her.

Emma sighs. "I'm sorry, Avia. Not today. See you, Nick."

Avia waves to Nick, though she was confused, letting Emma lead her out of the woods.

* * *

"Have a seat, Sidney." Regina grins, mischievously. Sidney sighs, sitting down on the couch inside of Regina's office. "Well, she bought it."

"All of it." Sidney smiles.

"Masterful job, Sidney." Regina praises. "Top to bottom. And cutting the brakes on her car?" She chuckles. "Inspired."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Now she trusts you. Now we can have some fun."

"Everything they do, everywhere they go – you'll know about it." Sidney assures the devious Mayor.

Regina sighs menacingly as she places a gentle hand onto Sidney's knee. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sidney."

* * *

"You told me to look into her, Avia." Emma reminds her sister as they walk into the apartment. Mary Margaret turns from her spot on the couch to look at the girls.

Avia drops her bag and jacket in her spot near the door. "But I didn't tell you to break into her office. Now, because of you, I have no friends, no place to hang out without Madame bit – " Emma raises her hand, stopping Avia from finishing. " – Mayor – " Avia glares. " – watching me, and I have no book!"

"How is you losing your book my fault?" Emma argues.

"You're right. It's not. It's hers." Avia narrows her eyes at her foster mother who is looking oblivious to what is going on. "You told me that book would bring me hope, but now I feel less hopeful than I ever have since coming here. Thanks a lot. I'll be in my room now that I still have one." Avia stomps upstairs to her room, slamming the door closed causing Mary Margaret to jump slightly.

Emma falls onto the couch next to Mary Margaret. "Ugh. I'm sorry. She didn't mean it. She's just being dramatic."

Mary Margaret smiles softly. "She's a teenager. What happened?"

"I screwed up." Emma admits. "And now Regina is taking it out on Avia and Nick's friendship. They're not allowed to hang out unless she says so."

"Oh, no." Mary Margaret frowns.

"Yep. So now, Avia's mad at me and she's taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "It's okay. I think she was upset with me before."

"How come?"

"Well, remember when I told you that I was done with David?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't."

Emma grins slightly. "Yeah, I figured."

Mary Margaret furrows her brows, confused. "You did? Why?"

"Because I'm Sheriff, and you are a lovesick schoolteacher/foster mother. Covering your tracks is not exactly your strong suit."

"Well, I've been discreet."

"Obviously not discreet enough if Avia knows about it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mary Margaret asks curiously.

Emma shrugs. "I'm not your mother. I just figured that you would let me know when it was time. I'm assuming it's time."

Mary Margaret sighs, embarrassed. "She saw us come out of the woods together. Then, when I tried giving her the cell phone she figured I was just bribing her to keep quiet about it." Emma sighs now realizing what the teenage angst is all about.

"She's just afraid if she's in the way of you and David, or if she accidentally spills the beans then you'll send her back." Emma explains.

"But that'll never happen."

"Prove it."

* * *

"Chicken's delicious." David compliments Kathryn as they eat dinner.

"David, there's something we need to discuss." Kathryn says apprehensively as she sits back in her seat.

"Okay."

"I applied to law school." She says, smiling stirringly.

David smiles proudly. "That's amazing. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Kathryn shrugs a bit embarrassed. "I don't know. Maybe cause I didn't think I could actually do it, but I did." She slips out the acceptance letter and hands it David. "I got this today. I got in."

"It's in Boston." He says staggered.

"I know things have been hard between us, but maybe a fresh start is what we need." Kathryn assumes. "Maybe we've been fighting too hard to recapture old memories when we should've been making new ones instead."

David forces a smile as if he agrees. He had been really trying hard to be the best husband he could be with Kathryn, but he was lying to himself and to his wife every day that he meets up with Mary Margaret. He wasn't sure he could be the man Kathryn wants him to be when his feelings for Mary Margaret are far deeper than any feeling he has ever had before.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Ever since the day Snow left, claiming to not love him, David has been on the run in search for her. Deep in his heart he somehow knew that everything Snow had said to him wasn't true. He needed to see her. He needed to prove to her that are meant to be together all while being chased every day by King George's knights, risking his life for true love.

And today was no different. David had managed to once again escape King George's knights, but he was taken off guard when he is suddenly approached by knights he had never seen before. They managed to bind his hands, giving him no chance to escape.

"Who are you!?" David shouts. The knights move away, and David is shocked to find Princess Abigail walking towards him. "Abigail? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get my hands on you before your father ripped you to shreds." She tells him, amused.

"How did you know I was going – "

"Because I have ears in the king's court." Abigail interrupts a confused David. "And despite everyone's best efforts to shield me from it, I know the truth." David looks intrigued waiting for an explanation. "You love Snow White and you have no intention of marrying me."

"I won't marry someone I don't love or give that despot the satisfaction that I helped him. If that means suffering the consequences, so be it."

"You're prepared to lay down your life. How charming. But I didn't come here to see you die. I came here to help you escape."

"Why would you do anything to help me?" David asks, perplexed.

"Because I don't want to marry you either." Abigail admits, surprising him.

* * *

Present…

"What did you tell her?" Mary Margaret asks as she and David walk down the street together. She was trying to figure out what to say to Avia when David texted her to meet him. He had just explained Abigail's news to Mary Margaret.

"That I needed to take a walk, clear my head, think about it." He tells her.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her that the walk was with me."

David sighs. "No. Of course not."

"Why is that our default?" Mary Margaret asks, frustrated. David looks confused. "Lying."

"Because I don't – "

"We're not being honest. I know it's hard, but we have to tell her the truth about everything, about us."

"I don't know if I can." David says cowardly.

"But you have to." Mary Margaret insists. "If we can't be honest with other people, how can we be honest with each other?"

"Is it really the best plan?"

"What's your plan?" David scoffs. "Moving to Boston?" Mary Margaret asks.

"No."

Mary Margaret sighs. "I'm risking my relationship with my foster daughter, David. I've been hurting her without even realizing it, and she's had enough pain in her short life. I have to be the one to stop it. We have to stop lying." She stresses. "We have to stop lying to everyone around us, to Kathryn, to Avia, Emma – to each other, or we're just going to continue to get hurt. And the only way to stop hurting is if we don't want to be together. Is that what you want?"

David stops walking and faces Mary Margaret. "No."

"Well, then we have to stop hiding and do something. It's better she hears it from you than from someone else. You have to make a choice"

David sighs, staring longingly into Mary Margaret's green eyes. "I choose…you."

"Then it's time to tell Kathryn." Mary Margaret says strongly before walking away.

* * *

The next day, Emma and Avia are making their way to the diner before school. Avia was still upset by everything that had happened over the weekend and it was definitely showing.

Emma nudges her. "Hey. Come on. You're going back to school and you'll see your friends again. Regina can't keep them away there."

Avia sighs. "I'm not upset about that." Emma looks surprised. "I mean, I am, but I'm more upset about the whole thing with Mary Margaret last night."

"Yeah. You were pretty hard on her, kid."

"I know." Avia frowns. "I just want everything to go back to normal."

"When are you going to learn, Avs? There's nothing normal about us or this town." Emma tells her.

Avia scoffs. "So I'm realizing."

As they make their way to the entrance of the diner, August walks out. Avia walks passed him. "What, Avia? No good morning?" He teases.

Avia turns around, glaring furiously at him. "Do you have my book?" August just grins. "Then no good morning. I'll be inside, Emma." Avia walks into the diner.

August turns around and smiles at Emma. "You know, just giving her what she wants would make greetings like this far more pleasant." She tells him.

August chuckles. "And miss those radiant sarcastic comebacks? Nah, I like it. So, I was hoping we might grab that drink you promised."

"Is that you asking me out?"

"Well, if putting a label on it makes you more comfortable, sure. Let's call it a date."

"I thought you came here to write, find inspiration."

"I'm optimistic about our date."

"It was nice talking to you." Emma smiles sarcastically as she walks passed him.

August grins. "I see where your sister gets it from. So, after work I'll meet you here." Emma rolls her eyes as he walks away.

When she walks into the diner, Avia and Mary Margaret are already standing from the table, to-go cups in hand. "Mary Margaret is gonna take me to school."

Emma nods. "Good idea. Have a great day." She says firmly.

"Thanks. I'll try." Avia heads out the door.

Emma looks at Mary Margaret. "She asked me to take her." Mary Margaret says looking as equally as surprised as Emma.

Emma put a comforting hand on Mary Margaret's arm. "It's a step. Take it. Don't question it."

Mary Margaret exhales before following Avia out of the diner.

* * *

Their walk to the school wasn't exactly what Mary Margaret was expecting. Avia was silent the entire way and Mary Margaret just wasn't sure what to say without upsetting the girl.

"Okay. Here you are." Mary Margaret smiles softly down at Avia who was looked around nervously. This was not how she wanted this walk to go. She was feeling terrible for how she acted the night before and she needed Mary Margaret to know that. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Wait!" Avia practically shouts before Mary Margaret walks away. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry about how I acted like last night. You didn't deserve that. I just – "

Mary Margaret kneels down and places a gentle finger under Avia's chin. "Hey." She interrupts, forcing Avia to look at her. "You're not going anywhere. I don't care who comes and goes from my life. You are not going anywhere."

"Don't say that." Avia stresses. "You can't say that."

"I can." Mary Margaret says firmly. "And I did."

"But you shouldn't choose me over having a love life."

"I can have a love life and choose you at the same time, Avia. I know this whole thing with David and I is confusing. We shouldn't have been sneaking around especially since he is married. I shouldn't have lied to you or Emma about not seeing David anymore. I wasn't considering your feelings in all of this. I wasn't thinking about how this would affect you. And I am so, so sorry, Avia." Mary Margaret strains. "I don't want to be like any of your other foster homes, and I guess I've been failing you lately."

"No." Avia exclaims. "Mary Margaret, you're nothing like my other foster homes even on your worse day." And it's true. Avia had never felt safer than she does when she's with Emma and now Mary Margaret. Avia sighs. "I like David." She admits. "He doesn't seem like any of the other men that have come and gone from my life. But – "

"But, what, Avia?"

"But he's hurting you." Mary Margaret looks confused by the accusation. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but he's hurting you by hiding you. He's hurting Kathryn by lying. I've just been through this so many times in other foster home resulting in me getting hurt and being sent away. I just – I don't – "

Mary Margaret grabs tightly to Avia's hands. "It won't." She says, knowing exactly what Avia was trying to say. "I won't let it."

Avia smiles sadly. "I hope not."

"You know, he told me last night that he plans to tell her everything."

"Really?" Avia asks, unsure.

"Really." Mary Margaret repeats. "So, stop worrying so much, kid. You're going to give yourself gray hair at thirteen." She teases making Avia chuckle. "Alright." She stands up, looking back at the junior high. "You should get going before you're late and then resulting in me being late."

"Okay." Avia exhales.

Mary Margaret pats Avia's cheek softly. "Hey. Have a great day, okay?" Avia just nods and begins to walk to the school as Mary Margaret watches, knowing she didn't get rid of Avia's doubts that quick, but maybe she gave her just enough hope to help her through the day.

* * *

Over at the Nolan's, Kathryn has been researching Boston most of the morning. So, when she hears David walk through the front door, she's excited to tell him about what she's found.

"David? David, come take a look at this." She calls out to her husband as she sits in front of her laptop. "I found a whole bunch of great apartment options." David walks in. "I have no idea which neighborhood to look at, but – have you ever been to Boston?"

"No. I've never been." David tells her.

"Maybe we should ask the sheriff, Emma. She's from there. She could probably help – "

"Kathryn." David interrupts somberly. Kathryn looks up at him. "I can't go to Boston with you."

Kathryn looks away with a slight grin to her face. "Can't or won't?" She asks, knowingly.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." David kneels down on the side of Kathryn who was having trouble even looking at him. "I don't know what to say."

"Try the truth." Kathryn and David look at one another. "David, is there something going on that I don't know about?" She asks desperately.

"No." He lies, unable to tell her truth like he promised Mary Margaret he would do. Kathryn sits back in the chair, folding her arms, agitated. "No, something happened." He stresses as he stands back up. "I don't know what it is, but there is something that's preventing me from connecting, and it's not fair to you to let that screw up your life. You're right. You need a fresh start. It's just not with me."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

David and Abigail are riding through the forest on separate horses, following Abigail's knights.

"We've reached my father's realm." Abigail says to David. "We should be safe here." They both hop of their horses. "I have provisions waiting for you." She grabs the bag hidden behind a tree and hands it to David.

"I can't take any of it, - " David tosses the bag aside. "Not until you tell me what's really going on." He demands loudly.

"I told you, I was just – "

"Stop playing games. If you have no feelings for me, as you said, why show me any kindness at all? What haven't you told me?" He asks finding this all rather suspicious.

"This isn't about you." Abigail says softly. "It's me. I don't want to marry you because my heart also belongs to another – a man I was once to wed. A man named Frederick."

"What happened?"

"We all have our own tragedies – lost love being the worst. I thought reuniting you with yours might grant me some consolation." She admits.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not able to help you, then." Abigail looks confused. "My 'love' told me in no uncertain terms that she does not feel for me as I do for her. So, there is my tragedy."

Abigail scoffs, shaking her head. "That's no tragedy. Come." She puts her hand out for David to take. "Follow me." Abigail walks David further into the forest where a golden statue of a knight is on display. "A moment, please." She excuses the guards. "This is where my beloved Frederick sacrificed his life."

"I'm sorry. Did he die in battle?" David asks.

"We were traveling with my father, King Midas. When our caravan was ambushed, Frederick bravely defended us and was cut down saving my father's life." She explains.

David walks closer to the statue, admiring it. "It's a fitting tribute. The craftsmanship is – is remarkable. I've never seen anything quite so lifelike." He says, touching it.

"That's because the arm you're touching is actually Frederick's."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not a statue. Frederick saw the attack when no one else did and threw himself in front of my father, knocking him to safety. Because of my father's curse, he was instantly turned to gold."

"All curses can be broken. Have you tried true love's kiss?" David asks as he steps off the display just as Abigail steps on.

"Until my lips bled."

"The gold got in the way." David realizes. "There must be something else to do."

"There is legend of a lake." Abigail begins. "Lake Nostos. Its waters are said to have magical properties that can return to you something that was once lost."

"And yet you haven't tried it?"

"Of course I have, but the lake is guarded by a ghastly creature that drowns its victims. No one who's ever faced it has lived to return."

"Don't give up hope just yet. I will face this guardian and return with the water that will undo this wretched curse." David says confidently and determined.

"None have succeeded." Abigail exclaims.

"None have my fearless bravery."

"Or fearless disregard for their own safety."

David grins, shrugging. "Either way, one of us should have our happiness."

"And if you die, neither of us will." Abigail argues.

"No, not true. Don't you understand? If I succeed, you will be reunited with Frederick and your misery ends. If I fail, the misery that ends will be mine."

Abigail admired David's bravery, but she was frightened for him as well. She looks tearfully at him then at her beloved.

* * *

Present…

Nick storms into Regina's office. "You moved me out of all our classes together!?" He shouts at his mother.

Regina turns around, displeased by her son's tone. "Nick, it was for your own good." She says calmly. "And what are you doing here? You should be in school."

"Why do you do this?" Nick pleads. "Why do you take everything that is good away from me? First, my castle. Then, my friends."

"Nick, you have to believe me when I tore down the playground, I did it for your safety. Don't be upset with me." Regina begs her son.

"Was banning Avia from me for my safety, too? Was me finally having friends too dangerous? I don't know what I've done to deserve this kind of treatment, but regardless of how much Avia hates the foster system, I bet it's better than being here… with you." Regina felt as if her son just stabbed her right in the heart. How could he ever believe she was determined to destroy his happiness. She was just looking out for him like any mother would.

"Nick!" Regina shouts, but Nick was already out the door.

Kathryn suddenly walks in, and Regina notices the stream of tears running down the woman's face. "I'm sorry. I can come back." Kathryn says just as Nick passes her.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Regina assures her. She knew she wouldn't be able to get through to Nick right now anyway. Kathryn begins to sob as she walks closer. "Kathryn, what is it?" Regina asks, worried.

"It's David." Kathryn sighs. "He's leaving me."

"That little homewrecker." Regina mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Kathryn scowls.

"She just couldn't stay away, could she?" Regina smiles in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

Regina furrows her brows at Kathryn's confusion. "Why, Mary Margaret, of course."

"What's Mary Margaret got to do with this?" Regina assumed this was why David was leaving. "What's Mary Margaret got to do with any of this?" Kathryn repeats sternly. "Regina, do you know something?"

"They've been having an affair."

Kathryn looks away, exhaling deeply as she cries into her hands. "How do you know this? How? Did you see something?" She asks.

"I saw pictures. Sidney was always looking for scandal." Regina explains. "It sells papers. He showed me. I buried them of course."

"Show me." Kathryn demands.

"Kathryn – "

"Show me!" Regina and Kathryn walk to Regina's desk and Regina pulls out a large envelope. Kathryn opens it and reveals the truth right in the pictures of David kissing Mary Margaret only causing her to cry harder as she flips through each one. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you two were working it out. I wanted you to work it out. Believe me, I want you two together."

"Why? Why do you care about any of this?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"No, you're not. A friend wouldn't do this." Kathryn says, disgusted. "A friend wouldn't lie. Everyone is lying to me." Kathryn storms out of the office in tears.

* * *

David is sitting on his couch, looking through old photos of his life with Kathryn. He grabs his cell phone and dials the familiar number.

Mary Margaret was walking through the school when her cell phone rings. She smiles when she sees David's name. "Hey." She answers nervously. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah." David says though he didn't sound too happy about it. "It's bad.

But Mary Margaret couldn't contain her smile. She was just glad it was finally done. "I'm sorry."

"No, it was really bad."

"But you told the truth, so now we can pick up the pieces." Mary Margaret says, trying her best to bring the positive out of the situation. "We can start over from a real place."

"Hey. I wanna see you. Can I come by when you get done at school, or do you and Avia have other plans?" He asks.

"Actually, Emma is going to pick her up. So, I'll see you later. And, David, you did the right thing." She assures him. David smiles softly knowing even though it was hard to do – how hurt Kathryn had been, it was in fact the right thing to do for all of them, even if he didn't exactly tell Kathryn the whole truth. But as soon as Mary Margaret hangs up, her face drops when she sees Kathryn walking towards her. "Kathryn. I'm – I'm so – I'm sorry." Kathryn slaps Mary Margaret across her face.

"Screw you, you're sorry." Kathryn says angrily.

Mary Margaret gasps, covering her cheek as she looks around at everyone staring at them. "I understand you're upset. You have every right to be."

"Thank you for that insight." Kathryn glares.

"Can we please talk somewhere private?"

"Private?" Kathryn exclaims. "Why do you get any consideration at all? You have shown none for me – either of you. All you did was lie!"

"We should have talked to you sooner, but we've been completely honest. We didn't lie."

"You didn't lie? You snuck around, you have him break up my marriage with a pack of lies, with some crap about not being able to connect?" Mary Margaret narrows her eyes, bewildered. "He didn't have any trouble connecting with you."

Mary Margaret realizes that David was not completely honest with Kathryn when he broke it off, and he wasn't completely honest with her either. "David didn't tell you about us?"

"No. Of course not. That would have been the honorable thing to do."

"But he said he would tell you."

"Well, then he lied to you, too. Good luck making it work." Kathryn says bitterly. "You two deserve each other."

Kathryn walks away leaving Mary Margaret standing in disbelief. After everything she and David discussed – after promising Avia that he was telling Kathryn everything – he just continued to lie. Was she not good enough for the truth?

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

David makes his way up to Lake Nostos. By the looks of it, it didn't seem as dangerous as Abigail made it out to be. He grabs the canteen and dips it into the water. But as soon as the tip hits the water, the wind begins to howl causing David to jump back up from where he was bending and take hold of his sword.

"Where are you? Make yourself known to me!" He shouts. The wind howls louder as the birds flap their wings loudly. David draws his sword, ready to fight. "Beast! Show yourself." Bubbles begin descending and a woman, also known as a Siren, appears from the bottom, floating up in a glow of blue orbs.

"Here I am." She smiles at David who is mesmerized.

* * *

Present…

Avia is sitting at lunch by herself. This whole day hadn't been anything like she expected it to be. Though Regina banned Nick from hanging out with her, Avia thought at least they'd see each other at school. But, no, it seemed Regina changed all of Nick's classes to where they wouldn't see each other at all. Avia has lived through plenty of evil people in her life, but Regina really topped the cake. The only difference between the mayor and Avia's old foster parents is that she used her words instead of her fist, and for some reason that just seemed far worse.

Avia looks up when Karley sits down across from her. "Hey. Did you hear?" She asks.

"Hear what?" Avia asks.

"About Miss. Blanchard."

Avia perks up at the mention of her foster mother. "Mary Margaret?" Avia questions, confused. "What about her?"

"She's been sneaking around with that vet guy – what's his name?" Karley scowls, trying to think.

"David." Avia says, slowly. "Wait. How do you know this?"

"The teachers are talking about it. Apparently, David's wife found out and went to the elementary school to confront Mary Margaret."

Avia eyes widen. "What happened?"

Karley frowns. "She slapped her."

"What?!"

* * *

August pulls up at the diner on his motorcycle where Emma is waiting. "You gonna come in?" She asks him. But August stays on his bike – making no indication of moving. "I thought you wanted that drink."

"I do, but I didn't say here." August tells her. "Hop on."

"You want me to get on the back of that bike?"

"That's what 'hop on' means."

"How about if we go somewhere, I drive?" Emma suggests.

"How about you stop having to control everything and take a leap of faith?" Emma rolls her eyes. "You owe me a drink. Hop on. I know a good watering hole." August grabs the extra helmet and hands it to Emma who reluctantly hops on.

* * *

August drives them into the middle of the woods where a well is. "A watering hole, literally?" Emma laughs as she hops off the bike and walks to the well, looking inside of it.

"Well, say what you want about me. I always tell the truth." August smirks.

"I just thought a drink was, like, wine or whiskey."

"What, do you want me to get you drunk?" He teases.

"No." Emma smiles.

"Next time."

"You are optimistic." She says, impressed.

"They say there's something special about this well." August grabs two mugs from his bag and walks up to the well. "There's even a legend." Emma looks intrigued. "They say that the water from the well – " He begins to pull the rope that is attached to a bucket, pulling it up. " – is fed by an underground lake, and that lake has magical properties."

"Magic?" Emma questions, amused.

"So this legend – it says that if you drink the water from the well, something lost will be returned to you."

"You know an awful lot about this town for being a stranger."

"And you know very little for being the sheriff."

"How do you know all this? You've been here before?"

"I know all of this for one very simple reason. I read the plaque."

Emma looks down at the well and finds a plaque that reads exactly everything August just told her. She chuckles. "You actually believe that?"

"I'm a writer. I have to have an open mind." August says simply.

"Yeah, but magic? Are you sure you didn't steal Avia's book because you're starting to sound like it."

"Water is a very powerful thing. Cultures as old as time have worshiped it. It flows throughout all lands, connecting the entire world." He explains, strongly. "If anything had mystical properties, if anything had magic, well, I'd say it'd be water."

"That's asking a lot to believe on faith." Emma states, unbelieving.

August pours the water from the well into the mugs. "If you need evidence for everything, Emma, you're gonna find yourself stuck in one place for a long time."

"Maybe." Emma grins. "Or maybe I'll just find the truth before anyone else."

"Well, Miss. Skeptic, - " He offers Emma the mug which she takes. " – there's one thing I can tell you for sure that requires no leap of faith, and I know you'll agree with me."

"What's that?"

"It's good water." He clinks their mugs together before they each take a sip.

* * *

Avia is confused when she finds Mary Margaret waiting outside of school for her. "Hey." She says, approaching her foster mother. "I thought Emma was picking me up."

Mary Margaret forces a smile, but Avia could see right through it. "Well, something came up. How was school?" But Avia couldn't keep herself from staring at Mary Margaret. She could see a faint red mark on her foster mother's cheek. "Avia?" Mary Margaret looks down to find her foster daughter looking at her with worried eyes. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Avia stops walking, taking a deep breath. "I know."

Mary Margaret furrows her brows, confused. "Know what, Avia?"

"About what happened at school with Kathryn." Mary Margaret closes her eyes, taking a breath to calm herself. She shakes her head, dismayed. Of course the other teachers were talking about her, but she wasn't expecting it to reach the junior high so fast. "Are you okay?"

Mary Margaret places a comforting hand onto Avia's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Hey. I'm fine. My ego's a little bruised, but I deserved it."

Avia frowns. "No one deserves to be slapped."

"Hey. I'll be fine." Mary Margaret assures the worried girl. "Now, come on. Let's go home." Avia nods letting Mary Margaret lead her down the street. As they walk in silence Avia could hear town's people whispering as they pass by, looking back at Mary Margaret. Avia wanted to say something, but Mary Margaret's firm grip around her shoulders was the only thing keeping her in place. Avia couldn't believe Mary Margaret was just letting this happen. How could she not say anything?

As they rounded the corner, neither of them was looking at where they were going causing Mary Margaret to run right into Granny. "Oh, gosh!" Mary Margaret gasps. "I'm sorry. I didn't – "

"Oh. You." Granny glares, disgusted.

"Excuse me?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Avia stood, mouth agape. She looks up at Mary Margaret who was on the verge of tears as Granny walks passed them.

"Hey!" Avia turns around, shouting at Granny who looks back at them.

"Avia." Mary Margaret mumbles.

But Avia ignores her. Mary Margaret may be willing to let the town whisper about her, but Avia was not just going to let this one slide. They are in Granny's Diner practically every day, bringing her service. How dare Granny treat someone who has been nothing but kind to her like dirt? "Excuse me?" Granny asks.

"What gives you the right to speak to someone like that?" Avia asks furiously.

"Young lady, are you aware of what she's done?"

"I am." Avia says, standing confidently. "I'm also aware that people make mistakes. I'm sure you've made plenty throughout your lifetime. But that doesn't give you the right to speak to someone who has been nothing but kind to you."

"Avia, it's fine." Mary Margaret snaps out of her trance, attempting to pull Avia away from the scene she has now caused in the middle of the street. Passersby have stopped to watch the small girl scold the older woman. Mary Margaret knows she wasn't being an exactly stellar foster parent letting Avia disrespect an elder, but she couldn't bring herself to speak up for herself either.

"No!" Avia exclaims. "It's not fine. These people are passing judgment on you when they only know one side of the story."

"We know enough." Granny says boldly.

"No, you don't." Avia laughs in disbelief. "You only know what you're hearing and believing what you want to believe. I've never felt more ashamed to live in a town that turns their backs on someone who would never turn their back on them. I feel sorry for you. Enjoy living your lives in bitterness because you lost a good person on your side." Avia turns back around to find Mary Margaret smiling at her. Avia shrugs sheepishly. "What? You would have done it for me."

Mary Margaret couldn't form the words to thank Avia, though. She was just proud to have her on her side. So, she once again wraps her arm around the girl, securely, as they walk to the apartment. Avia gasps causing Mary Margaret to look at her then follow her gaze to where David is scrubbing off the word 'Tramp' that is spray painted onto Mary Margaret's car. "Who did this?" Mary Margaret asks. Avia could hear the venom in her voice and was actually frightened by it.

David looks at them, sighing. "I don't know." He looks down at Avia who is glaring at him.

Mary Margaret steps in front of Avia, blocking her from David. "Hey. Go wait for me inside." She gestures to the apartment. And just like that, the rage that Avia had heard in Mary Margaret's voice disappeared into a calming, gentle tone as she spoke to her foster daughter. Avia wanted to refuse but knew this was one Mary Margaret had to take for herself. So, Avia nods, letting out a long sigh as she walks to the apartment. Mary Margaret waits for the door to close before looking back at David.

"I'm sorry." He says, sympathetically. "I don't know how any of this happened."

"You don't know?" Mary Margaret questions incredulity. "Really?"

"Mary Margaret, I can't control what other people do."

"No, but you can control what you do, and you lied. And now everyone is calling me a tramp." Mary Margaret argues tearfully.

"Who told her?" David asks.

"That is exactly the wrong question." David looks down, unable to look at the pain he caused Mary Margaret. "The real question is why you didn't do what we discussed?" She asks feeling betrayed. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I thought we could spare her feelings."

"Right. You thought. Not we. You. And we discussed this."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt." David says, sadly.

"Now everyone is hurt." Mary Margaret stresses, forcing back the tears that were trying desperately to fall out of her green eyes. "We had an understanding. We had an agreement. But you not only lied to her – you lied to me."

"Mary Margaret, please." David begs. "Listen to me. If we want to see if – if this – if what we have is love, we have to do what you said." Mary Margaret looks away as a silent tear falls down her redden cheek. "We have to pick up the pieces, and we gotta move on."

Mary Margaret shakes her head, disagreeing. "David, this isn't love. What we have is something else entirely. What we have is destructive, and it has to stop." David tries to lay his hand upon her cheek, but she flinches away.

David's lips quiver, hoping that whatever Mary Margaret is saying isn't true. "What are you saying?"

"That we shouldn't be together." She says firmly.

A tear falls from David's blue eyes as he watches Mary Margaret walk into her apartment. Mary Margaret is surprised to find Avia sitting at the bottom of the stairs, assuming she had went up to the apartment. Avia slowly looks up at her foster mother who looked as if she could break down at any moment. "He didn't tell her everything, did he?" She asks in almost a whisper. Mary Margaret shakes her head, knowing if she spoke then she would surely break. Avia stands up and reaches for Mary Margaret's hand. "Come on." She says as she leads her distraught foster mother up the stairs to the apartment away from the staring, away from the whispering, and most of all, away from David.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

"What's your name?" The siren of the lake asks as she walks on the water towards David who couldn't seem to find his voice as he stares intently at her. "Would you like to know mine? Because I can be anyone you want me to be."

"Stop." David points his sword at the siren. "I know what you are. You're a siren." He says, finally able to speak. "Your deceitful words are a spell meant to lure me to my death."

The siren smiles smugly, pushing his sword away, walking closer, and placing a gentle touch onto David's chest. "I would never hurt such a brave, powerful man like yourself, not when there are so many other things we could do."

David grabs her hand. "I said stop." He rebukes. "I will not fall prey to your deceptions."

"Really?" She smiles. "You're immune to me." She bends down, cupping a handful of water before pouring it over herself and letting the magic of the water transform her into Snow White. David felt as if he had the air knocked out of him as he once again stared at his true love. "Like me more now, Charming?"

"No." David whispers. "You're not really her. It's an illusion. I know it's not real."

The Siren shaped as Snow moves forward. "Sometimes illusions are better than truth." She wraps her arms around David. "Everything you want that you can't have, I can give it to you." She whispers into his ear. David sighs into her touch. She may not really be Snow, but she sure felt like it. "All you have to do is kiss me. I know you want to. I can feel it."

"No." But her magic was powerful - too powerful for David to resist. He brings the siren closer, kissing her passionately on the lips. The siren pulls away, keeping their hands intertwined as she leads him into the water. "No." David stops suddenly, shocking her. "I don't want an illusion. I want reality or nothing."

"And this doesn't feel real?" She asks, desperately, kissing him again.

"Snow…" David whispers into her lips.

"Oh, that's right." The siren praises. "It's me. I love you." She whispers, kissing him once more.

"No." David furrows his brows, pushing her away. "No. It's not you."

"Yes, it is. I love you." She repeats.

"No. This is not real love. I've felt it, and this isn't it. I know the difference."

"Congratulations, Prince Charming. You're the first." And without hesitation, the siren pushes David into the water and swims down with him into the lake's bottom. David looks around only to find skeletons and armor from past knights who attempted this same journey. He tries to swim back up top, but a reef wraps around his ankle, bringing him back down. The siren swims over, forcing her lips onto his once again. But little did she know, in her attempts to kill the prince, David found a knife on the ground of the sea and had managed to grab it, stabbing the siren right into her side. David watches as the siren floats away, she transforms from Snow back into the woman she was before.

* * *

Present…

Regina is in her office, watering her plants, when a voice she'd never expected to hear from again startles her. "It's beautiful." Kathryn tells her. "I had no idea you were so good with plants."

"Well, better than with people it would seem." Regina says, awkwardly. "What are you doing here? I thought after what happened, I'd be the last person you'd want to see."

"So did I." Kathryn smiles. "And then I thought about it, and I realized I owed you an apology."

"Kathryn, you don't – "

"I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I was just so angry and confused, and I snapped. I'm sorry. I've just been fighting so hard to hold on to David, I've never stopped to ask myself why."

"He's your husband." Regina states. "You love each other. You always have."

"No. We haven't." Kathryn disagrees. She holds up the picture of Mary Margaret and David smiling lovingly at one another. "See the way he looks at her? He's never looked at me like that, not even before his accident."

"Kathryn, relationships take work. You can't give up so easily."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes." Regina looks down, sadly. "Once."

"Then, you're lucky." Kathryn frowns. "Because what I'm coming to understand is that I haven't. What they have is real. It's true." She sighs, looking down at the picture. "My marriage to David – it just was like an illusion. I don't know how it happened, but it was never real. I know that now. The way David looks at Mary Margaret that's what I want for me and I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna find it." She says, determined.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asks, perplexed.

"I'm sticking to my plan. I'm moving to Boston… alone. If I stay here, I'll never be happy."

"And what about David?"

"I wrote him a letter – him and Mary Margaret. I told them they should be together."

"Uh, I'm sorry. You did what?" Regina grimaces, her plan to keep the two apart was dissolving right before her eyes.

"I can't see him, not now. It's just too painful." Kathryn says, gloomily as she hugs Regina. "I'm gonna miss you, Regina. You've been a good friend to me."

"You're really going?" Regina asks, displeased.

Kathryn pulls away, smiling. "You know, it's funny. I've always had this irrational fear of leaving Storybrooke, like something just was holding me back. Is that crazy?"

Regina chuckles. "No. Change it always frightening. But you know what, Kathryn? This just may be what you need." Kathryn nods, agreeing. "Maybe you'll find what you're looking for."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Princess Abigail is standing solemnly at Frederick's statue when she hears a horse's whine. She turns and laughs when she sees David approaching – his journey obviously successful.

David smiles broadly as he runs up to her and holds out the canteen. "Water from Lake Nostos, as requested."

"Remarkable! How did you manage to slay the beast?" She asks.

"Oh, the fate of your true love was at stake, and it was a battle I couldn't afford to lose."

Abigail laughs as she steps up to Frederick. She couldn't believe she was finally going to free him of this curse. It was all too surreal. She takes a deep, calming breath before pouring the water over Frederick who immediately transforms back into his human form – no longer a golden statue. He falls to his knees unable to hold himself up. Abigail gasps, falling in front of him. She takes his helmet off and shrieks with happiness before kissing her love. "Abigail, what happened to me?" Frederick asks.

"You were trapped, but now you're free." Abigail says as they kiss once more. Frederick looks up at David. "This is James. He's the one who freed you."

Frederick stands up, stepping forward to David, and shakes his hand. "I am forever indebted to you."

"Well, pay me back by walking down the aisle with someone you truly belong with." David tells him. "And perhaps giving me a horse and supplies for a journey as well."

"Done."

"Thank you so much." Abigail says appreciatively. "Where will you go?"

"To find Snow White." David answers assuredly.

"You are going after her."

David sighs, happily. "True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for, because once you find it, it can never be replaced."

David begins to walk away. "How will you know where to find her?" Abigail asks.

David turns around, smiling."Well, a bird helped me track her down once. Hopefully, it can again."

"Well, then good luck. Oh, and, James, please make haste. When King George discovers that the union of the kingdoms has been ruined, he will come after you. Some people will stop at nothing to destroy the happiness of others."

David nods, understanding, and begins to walk away, moving forward on his journey to find Snow.

* * *

Present…

With the keys Emma had found inside of Regina's office, Regina unlocks the door of David and Kathryn's home, and slips inside on a mission. She walks into the kitchen and finds the letter Kathryn had wrote for David. She refused to let her plan go awry. So, she grabs the letter and slips into her purse before making her way out of the house.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Charming is riding his horse through the fielded woods, calling out for Snow. "Snow!' He shouts out eagerly. "Are you there?"

"She's gone." Charming turns around to find Red walking towards him. "She never came back after she went to find you." She tells him.

"Then I'll find her." He says, determined. Red smiles. "I will always find her. And I will convince her that we belong together. I will always fight for her, no matter what comes between us."

"It won't be much of a fight." Red chuckles.

Charming looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Snow wants to be with you more than anything." She says, surprising him.

"Don't mock me. Snow told me that we can't together because she doesn't love me."

"She left here to break up your wedding because she's in love with you." Red could see by the look on Charming's face that it didn't go exactly planned. "Unless something changed her mind along the way."

Charming sighs deeply knowing exactly what changed her mind. "Not something." He says, frustrated. "Someone."

Suddenly a group of knights are riding out from afar towards them. "James?" Red exclaims, frightened. "Who are they?"

"Not someone." Charming sneers. "King George."

"Bring me his head!" King George shouts to his men.

"Come on!" Charming shouts as he jumps up on his horse, helping Red up, dodging the arrows shooting their way as they ride away.

* * *

Present…

Avia is sitting on the stairs outside the apartment when Emma walks in. "Hey." Emma greets her sister, looking confused.

"Hey." Avia says sadly.

"Bad day?" Emma questions as she steps forward. Avia shrugs. "Well, maybe this will cheer you up." Emma smiles and grabs the fairy tale book from out of her bag. Avia's eyes widen, grabbing it from her sister.

"You found it."

"Yeah. It was outside the station."

Avia frowns. "That's weird."

Emma shrugs. "Maybe someone saw you with it and figured I was the best person to give it back to you. I'm not sure. But the point is, you have it. So, can we please be happy now?"

Avia sighs. "Something happened, Emma."

Emma furrows her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"David. It's not good." Avia stands up. "Come on."

Emma needed more of an explanation, but she follows her sister up the stairs anyway and into the apartment. They walk in and Emma can see Mary Margaret laying on her bed, back turned from them. "How long?" She whispers to Avia.

Avia looks sadly at her foster mother. "A few hours now."

Emma places a gentle touch to the back of her sister's head and nudges her forward. "Come on." They slowly walk into the room, and Emma could see by Mary Margaret's breathing that she was still wide awake. "You want to talk about it?" She asks Mary Margaret.

"Nope." Mary Margaret answers as tears continuously fall onto her pillow.

Avia looks up at Emma, worried. "You wanna be alone?" Emma asks.

"Nope."

Emma nods at Avia to climb on the bed beside Mary Margaret and Emma slides in next to her sister – both laying together giving Mary Margaret the comfort and support she needed. Mary Margaret reaches an open hand behind her and Avia quickly slides her small hand into Mary Margaret's. Avia glances at Emma who moves closer, wrapping her arm around Avia and placing her hand on top of theirs as Mary Margaret sobs into her pillow.


	10. Without Fear

**Thanks so much for the follows and favorites! Don't forget to review! It's greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since everything went down with David, Kathryn, and Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret, however, was still getting snubbed by the townspeople. But she was taking it with her head held high and trying very hard not to let it get to her. If it wasn't for Avia and Emma, they were pretty sure Mary Margaret would never leave her apartment. But there were things that still needed to be done, and Mary Margaret refused let a broken heart stop her from doing them.

In the back booth at Granny's Diner, Emma and Avia are having breakfast.

"Okay. I'm just curious here." Emma says as she looks through the newspaper. "But I'm just wondering when melodramatic Avia is going to go away."

Avia has her head resting on the table. She lets out a light groan. "Graduation."

Emma rolls her eyes. "You still have Karley." She reminds her sister.

"Yeah. But Karley has been super busy lately getting to know her dad." Avia scoffs. "It's been like two weeks already. You would think they would know each other by now."

Emma chuckles. "I think it's takes a little longer than that, Avs. They have twelve years to catch up on."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Whatever. School is just really boring when I have no one to be mean to."

Emma smiles. "Yes. I'm sure Nick misses that, too."

"Excuse me." Mary Margaret attempts to get the attention of those in the diner but fails miserably as she stands in the front of the diner door. She clears her throat. "Can I please have everyone's attention, please?" She says a little louder. Everyone looks back at her including Avia and Emma.

"Oh, no." Avia mumbles.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us – Miners Day. As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me?" The customers begin to talk amongst themselves again, ignoring Mary Margaret's request. Avia and Emma glance at each other. They felt bad for Mary Margaret. She had been having a terrible week since everything went down, and the townspeople were not letting up. Leroy, the town drunk, walks up. "Leroy, you wanna volunteer?" Mary Margaret asks, enthused.

"I want to leave, Sister. You're blocking the door." He says, rudely.

"Oh, right." Mary Margaret steps aside. "You know, if you want to help, it'll be a – "

"Yeah, right." Leroy interrupts. "Quite a team we'd make. Town harlot, town drunk. The only person in this town that people like less than me is you. If you're coming to me, you're screwed." He glares before walking out.

Mary Margaret sighs as she follows him out.

"Come on." Emma tells Avia. They grab their jackets and run after Mary Margaret. "Hey. Mind if we join you?" Mary Margaret smiles somberly at the two girls who stand at either side of her as they walk down the street. "What the hell is Miners Day, and why are you beating yourself up over it?"

"It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition. The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal." Mary Margaret explains.

"Coal?" Avia scowls. "In Maine?"

"I don't know. Now they use it as a fund-raiser. It's an amazing party. Everyone loves it."

"It doesn't seem like everyone loves it."

"It's not Miners Day. It's me." Mary Margaret sighs as she looks down at her clipboard. "Last week, I had ten volunteers. This week, they all dropped out."

"You think this is about what happened with David?" Emma asks.

"Oh, I know it is." Mary Margaret nods. "A few of them told me as much. I've never been – " She looks down at Avia, trying to find the right word. " – a homewrecker before."

"It's gonna blow over." Emma promises. "You made a mistake with David. It happens. But you don't have to do charity to try to win people's hearts back."

Mary Margaret chuckles desperately. "Well, I have to do something. And this is the best I can do. Love ruined my life."

Emma's phone rings, interrupting. "Ah, hold on. Sheriff Swan." She answers. "Okay. I'll be right there." She hangs up. "Duty calls. If there's anything I can do to help, I will." Emma assures Mary Margaret.

"I know." Mary Margaret smiles gratefully at her roommate. "Thank you."

Emma walks away. "You know, you still have me." Avia tells her foster mother with a small smile. Mary Margaret smiles down at Avia and wraps her arm around the girl's small frame, squeezing her close. "And I'm not really popular in the friend's department either right now, but I'm sure I can get Karley to help out. And she can probably find a way to get Nick to help, too, since she is still allowed to see him."

"You'd really do that for me?"

Avia nods. "I can't promise anything, but yeah, I wanna help you."

"Just trying really helps. Thank you, Avia." 

* * *

At the town line, a car seemed to run off the road and crashed into a tree. Emma is there taking pictures for evidence.

Sidney pulls up. "You mind if I take a look, too?" He asks, camera in hand.

"What for?"

"Well, just because I got fired from 'The Mirror' doesn't mean I can't do a little freelance reporting. So, what do we got here?"

"Gym teacher found this thing on the side of the road, abandoned, engine running, no one around." Emma tells him. "Registered to Kathryn Nolan. She's M.I.A."

"Kathryn Nolan, whose husband very publicly left her?" Sidney asks, suspiciously. "I mean, the story writes itself. If I get a scoop like that, 'The Daily Mirror' would have no choice but to take me back."

"Calm down, tiger. You don't work for Regina anymore." Emma hops into the driver's seat. "Kathryn got accepted to law school in Boston. Maybe after David dumped her, she decided to leave town." Emma grabs the keys and gets back out. "Car broke down. She hitched the rest of the way. It's what I would do if I was running away from my problems." Emma unlocks the trunk, opening it revealing luggage inside.

"And would you leave your clothes in the car?" Sidney asks.

"Time to pull Kathryn's phone records and find out who she spoke to last."

"Yeah, you know, if you go through the sheriff's department, it'll take you days to get those. I've got a contact over at the phone company who used to help me out when I was at the newspaper. I can get those in a couple hours."

"Great. Call me the minute you get your hands on those phone records."

David pulls up in his truck. "There he is." Sidney says.

"Time to break the news."

David gets out of his truck looking confused. "You really think he doesn't know?"

"I'm about to find out." Emma glowers as she walks towards David. 

* * *

Avia is helping set up the booth for the candles when Karley and Nick walk up. "Hey. Look who I found." Karley smiles.

Avia looks up and is surprised to see Nick. "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you, too." He laughs.

Avia rolls her eyes. "No. I mean, I'm glad you're here, but how?"

Nick shrugs. "This is for the town – for the nuns. If my mom has a problem with me helping out with Miners Day, then that's her problem. She'll get over it." Avia gives him a questionable look. She was really liking this new daring side of Nick. "Plus, Karley told me that you're desperate for some help."

Avia nods. "Yeah. Very much so. Since the whole thing with Mary Margaret and David, the whole town is coming down hard on her. They want nothing to do with her. It's kinda depressing actually."

"I'm sorry, Avia. I wish I could have been around these last few days."

Avia shrugs. "Well, it's not your fault. It's your mom's and whatever her stupid vendetta she has for me and my sister." She says, annoyed.

"Still don't know who could have told David's wife about him and Mary Margaret?" Karley asks.

Avia shakes her head. "No. I'm pretty sure only me and Emma knew." Avia sees Nick look away. "What? Do you know something I don't?"

Nick sighs, dropping his head. "Um."

"Spill it." Karley nudges Nick in his side.

Nick looks back at the two. "I think maybe my mom might have known."

Avia's eyes widen. "What?!" She exclaims. "Why do you think that?"

Nick shrugs. "I don't know. The other day when I found out she moved me out of all our classes together, I left school to go and yell at her at her office."

"Wow." Avia says, impressed. "Ballsy."

Nick smirks. "I have it in me sometimes." He jokes. "Anyways, when I was walking out, Kathryn Nolan was walking in. She looked like she had been crying."

"So, what you're saying is, your mom could have told Kathryn about Mary Margaret and David?" Karley assumes.

"Maybe." They look up at Avia who is staring off midway into unpacking the boxes. "Uh, Avia? You okay?"

"This makes so much more sense now." Avia tells them.

"What does?" Karley asks, confused.

"Regina hates Mary Margaret, and she's been out to keep them apart ever since David woke up from his coma. And, what, suddenly she's best friends with Kathryn? Don't you think she would have known who David was in the first place if they were so close before? I have to tell Mary Margaret." Avia says quickly. "Can you two finish unpacking these boxes? I'll be back." She runs away into the building in search for her foster mother. 

* * *

"Where can I sign up?" Mary Margaret looks up from the table she is sitting at and is surprised to find Leroy standing in front of her. She looks back down, ignoring him remembering how he acted towards her that morning. "What?" Leroy glares. "I want to volunteer to sell candles."

"No, you don't." Mary Margaret narrows her eyes. "You made that very clear this morning at Granny's."

"Well, maybe I saw the light. I mean, maybe somebody showed it to me. What difference does it make, sister? It looks like you can use all the help you can get."

"Mary Margaret!" Avia runs in but stops suddenly when she sees Leroy. "Uh, hi." She slowly moves behind the table next to Mary Margaret.

"Okay, I need help manning the candle booth." Mary Margaret gives in. She really did need as much help as she could get. "No swearing, no drinking, and I get to call all the shots."

"You got it."

"Avia will show you to the booth."

Avia groans. "But, Mary Margaret, I – "

"Please, Avia." Mary Margaret pleads desperately. "I really need your help right now."

Avia wanted to protest, but by the look on Mary Margaret's face, she knew she couldn't say no. She figured she could just tell her tonight about Regina after everything was done. "Fine. Come on." She glares at Leroy as they walk out of the room. 

* * *

Back at the town line, David closes the door to Kathryn's door, still bewildered by what happened.

"She's just gone?" He asks Emma.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Emma asks, knowingly.

"I don't understand. What happened?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to find out. What can you tell me? When was the last time you spoke to Kathryn?"

"A couple days ago."

"Okay, look, I know there has been lies and deceit, and I'm really not judging you, but is that the truth?"

"Yes." David stresses. "I haven't spoken to her since we – I ended things. And I came home, and all her things were gone. I assumed she was going to Boston. That's what she told me. Am I a suspect or something?"

"No. I know when people are telling the truth, David, and you are." Emma assures him. "But, don't worry, I will find her." 

* * *

Regina grabs Kathryn Nolan's phone records she printed off her computer and grabs the phone, dialing Sidney's number.

"Sidney. Those phone records you wanted – I have them." She smiles, ominously. "And I think you'll find them quite helpful." 

* * *

"Buy your Miners Day candles here!" Mary Margaret shouts out to the crowd from the booth. "Handmade by Storybrooke's very own nuns! Light your way to a good cause!"

Avia sighs, dropping her head in boredom. "I don't think this is working very well."

"Little sister's right. We should pack it up." Leroy agrees.

Avia glares at the grump. "I didn't say that."

"No. I'm saying, if the customers won't come to us, we gotta go to them, door to door."

"If they hate us here, what makes you think they'll like us in their homes?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Exactly. They'll pay us just to leave." Leroy chuckles. "Have the kids man the booth. As long as we're here no one will feel sorry for them."

"Yes." Avia smiles. "I can play the sad foster kid and Nick can play the sad Mayor's kid." She jokes receiving a playful stare from her foster mother. "Come on, Mary Margaret. I know it's hard to admit, but you know he's right. As long as you're here these candles aren't going anywhere."

Mary Margaret exhales, thinking. "Okay, fine. We won't be too long." She says as she helps Leroy pack some of the candles.

"Take your time." Avia waves them away.

"Sad Mayor's kid?" Nick questions earning a light chuckle from Avia. 

* * *

Emma walks up to the Sidney who is playing a game at one of the booths. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's happening?" Sidney asks.

"I just got off the phone with Kathryn's school in Boston. Registration was this morning, and she never showed up."

"Something did happen." Sidney says, intrigued.

"It looks that way."

"Oh, Emma, help me out!" Mary Margaret pleads. "What's more sympathetic – um, scarf or no scarf?" She asks placing the scarf on and off.

"Uh. Scarf." Emma answers, jumbled.

Mary Margaret smiles, happily, putting her scarf around her neck. "Come on. We're on a schedule." Leroy rushes.

"Oh, thank you. Gotta go." Mary Margaret follows Leroy.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sidney asks Emma. "You're looking for a suspect, someone with a motive. Pixie cut over there has got one a mile high."

"She had nothing to do with anything." Emma glares. "Trust me."

"But she's the one – "

"Trust me." Emma raises her voice. "I know her. Just give me those phone records." Emma walks away. 

* * *

After an hour, the kids weren't having any luck selling the candles either.

"I guess people don't feel sorry for the mayor's kid like we thought they would." Karley says as they lean sadly onto the booth as people walk by without even one glance their way.

"Yeah. You would think they would be scared enough to buy them." Avia says.

Nick turns and looks at the girls' sad faces. He, then, looks around when an idea comes into his mind. "What if they didn't have a choice but to buy them?"

Avia and Karley look quizzically at Nick who is holding a devilish grin. "What are you talking about?" Avia asks.

"Just be ready to thank me when I get back." They watch Nick run away.

"Should we be worried?" Karley asks.

Avia rolls her eyes. "I am so not telling him thank you." 

* * *

At the station, Emma is looking over the pictures she had taken from the scene when Sidney walks in.

"You find something?" She asks.

Sidney hands Emma the papers. "Kathryn's phone records. Every call she made the day she crashed her car, including an 8-minute call between her and David within an hour of the accident."

Emma furrows her brows, puzzled. "That's not possible. He said he didn't speak to her that day."

"Then he's lying."

Emma grins, confidently. "No. I know when someone is lying, and David – "

"It's right here on paper, Emma." Sidney interrupts, firmly. "Phone records don't lie. People do. And our friend David does it better than most." Emma frowns, knowing she couldn't argue with that. "Don't beat yourself up over this. You're not the only person David fooled." 

* * *

At the diner, Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. She and Leroy failed miserably at selling candles, so she didn't have the guts to face the kids, or the nuns right now.

Leroy walks in to find Mary Margaret drinking at the counter. "I'll have what she's having." He says, glumly.

"I think you're right." Mary Margaret says as Leroy sits down next to her. "I was dreaming if I thought that the town harlot and the town drunk could accomplish anything."

"What about the kids?"

Mary Margaret sighs. "I'm not ready to face them yet." Suddenly the lights go off in the diner. "What's going on?"

Ruby looks outside. "The whole town's out."

"The kids!" Mary Margaret runs out of the diner. 

* * *

At the candle booth, Avia and Karley are swarmed by townspeople wanting to buy candles. Nick runs over.

"Wow. They're really selling." He grins.

Avia laughs in disbelief. "What did you do?"

Nick shrugs as he begins to help them out. "I think the transformer blew out."

"Avia!" Mary Margaret shouts as she and Leroy run into the busy crowd. "What happened?" She looks around in disbelief.

Avia laughs. "Thank Nick."

"Sometimes being the mayor's kid has its perks. You can't see without candles, right?" Nick shouts as he and Avia high-five.

"Hey!" Karley yells as she looks inside the empty boxes. "We're sold out!"

"What!?" Mary Margaret gasps. She grabs the kids and pulls them all into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! You three are amazing!"

"Told you we'd help you!" Avia laughs.

Mary Margaret smiles down at her foster daughter as she keeps her in a tight embrace. "You did." She sighs, happily. "You helped me." Avia chuckles into Mary Margaret's shoulder.

Granny walks up from behind, tapping Mary Margaret on her shoulder. She turns around, keeping Avia close. Avia was ready to go off on the woman again if she was there to ruin their moment. Instead, Granny grabs a candle and lights the wick from her own candle before handing it to Mary Margaret. "Avia, I want to apologize for the other day. You were right."

Avia glances up at Mary Margaret. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way."

"You had every right." Granny assures her. Mary Margaret smiles softly down at Avia. "I was quick to judge and that wasn't fair."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Avia shrugs, sheepishly. "Even the good ones." She says, looking up at her foster mother who was failing terribly at keeping her tears in as she smiles down at her foster daughter.

"You have an amazing girl there, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret pulls Avia closer to her. "Yeah." She agrees. "I think I'll keep her." Avia rolls her eyes playfully. They hear someone gasps and everyone turns to where they are pointing. "Is that David?" Mary Margaret gasps.

"Emma must have found something." Avia says as they watch Emma walk David to her car.

As soon as David sits in the backseat, Emma closes the door, and he looks up, locking eyes with a confused Mary Margaret. 

* * *

At the station, Emma hands David something to drink before she begins to question him.

"Thank you." He says, gratefully. "I hope Kathryn's somewhere warm, not out in the cold."

"David, I think you need to start worrying about yourself." Emma tells him. "Your wife is missing. You are in love with another woman. There's this unexplained phone call."

"I know. I know." David shakes his head. "I just… I can't explain why it says that. I didn't do anything to my wife."

"I'm pretty good at spotting a liar. And honestly, liars have better material. Now go home."

David looks surprised. Emma had barely asked him anything. "I can go?"

Emma opens the door for him. "We don't even know if there was a crime yet. So, get some sleep."

"Thank you."

"And, David, maybe get a lawyer." She suggests cautiously.

David nods as he slowly walks out of the station. 

* * *

Not long after David had left, Emma walks out of the station and is immediately bombarded by Mary Margaret and Avia.

"How is he?" Mary Margaret asks. "David?"

"He's a little shaken up, but he's headed home." Emma tells her. "He's fine."

"You think he did it?" Avia whispers.

"Avia." Mary Margaret lightly scolds.

Avia shrugs. "What? She brought him to the station. Usually that means he's a suspect."

"I don't think he did it." Emma says, honestly.

"Really?" Mary Margaret look surprised and relieved. "Good."

"So, what do you know?" Avia asks.

"All we know is that she found out about you two – " Emma says, looking at Mary Margaret. " – gave you a well-deserved slap, and then disappeared."

"'Well-deserved?'" Mary Margaret questions. "Do you really believe that?"

"No. I'm just preparing you for what everyone else is gonna think."

"What are they going to think?" Avia asks sharing the same puzzled look as her foster mother.

"I'm just saying, you and David are going to look bad until we figure the truth out." Emma explains.

"You mean David?" Mary Margaret asks. "That people are going to think in order to be free with me – "

"Some are. And he's not doing himself any favors. So, if there's anything you could think of to pin down his whereabouts that night – "

"He wasn't with me. We really were through."

"Hey. There's Ruby." Avia points to where Ruby is standing on the street corner with a bag, talking to Dr. Whale.

"I really don't need a ride." They overhear Ruby say as they walk closer.

"It's awfully cold out here." Dr. Whale tells her.

"I'm fine. Really."

"I can carry your bag. Where are you headed?"

"Dr. Whale?" Mary Margaret questions.

"Mary Margaret." Dr. Whale turns around to find the three walking up. "Oh, and Emma. Avia, how's the head?" He smiles.

Avia narrows her eyes, suspiciously at the doctor. "Still attached." She says sarcastically.

Dr. Whale chuckles lightly. "Good. I was just having a talk with Ruby here. But I should, um – "

"Yeah." Emma agrees. She knew exactly what the doctor was trying to do with Ruby and she didn't like it. It was bad enough he succeeded with her roommate. "Yeah, you should."

Dr. Whale walks away. "Was he bothering you?" Mary Margaret asks Ruby.

Ruby scoffs. "The day I can't handle a lech is the day I leave town, which this is, I guess."

"You're leaving?" Avia asks, disappointed.

"I had a fight with Granny. Quit my job."

"You quit?" Mary Margaret says, flabbergasted. Ruby nods. "Where you going?"

"Uh. I don't know. Away." Ruby says, unsure.

"Yeah, well, buses out of town don't really happen." Emma tells her. "You might want a destination first." Ruby looks away and that's when they noticed how scared Ruby truly looked.

"Hey, if you need a place to figure things out, you could always come home with us." Mary Margaret offers, earning looks from her roommate and foster daughter. Mary Margaret gives them a firm look.

"Uh, y—yeah." Emma stutters. "Just a for a little while." She wraps an arm around her sister. "Avia can bunk with me."

"Come on." Mary Margaret says gently taking her friend's arm as they walk away. Avia and Emma look at one another before they sullenly follow behind. 

* * *

The next day, Avia, Nick, and Karley are walking through the woods. Avia, just like everyone else, was desperate for this whole Kathryn thing to be over with. It seemed the entire town was on edge because of it, including Emma and Mary Margaret. And since Avia was also good at finding people just like her sister, she felt like she needed to do something. She couldn't just sit back and watch David be accused of something that even Emma was sure he had no part of. He still wasn't her favorite person at the moment, considering how he treated Mary Margaret, but for her foster mother's sanity, Avia was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm just curious here, so don't get upset with me." Karley begins. "But last time I checked, we're just kids. How do you think we'll be able to find something – let alone a person."

"I'm not saying we're going to find Kathryn. But we may find something that may help us." Avia tells her friends. "Look, I know this is crazy. But you guys aren't living in an apartment with my sister and foster mom. It's not really fun right now. They all on edge, and it's really hard to go anywhere by myself because they think something will happen to me."

"They're just worried about you." Nick states. "You did fall down into the mines and almost crushed your skull."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Okay. Now you're exaggerating. I'm just saying, Emma isn't the only one who can find people. I'm pretty good at it, too."

"Then why hasn't Emma found her yet?"

"Because she has to do things by the book. She's the sheriff now. If Emma does anything that is out of the ordinary, our fine mayor will have her butt. Thank you very much." She says, glaring at Nick.

"Okay. Don't blame me for how my mother acts."

"I'm not." Avia sighs. "Well, not really. You've been acting so defiant lately towards her, why can't you just tell her to back off a little bit? It would really help Emma."

"And you really think she would listen to me?" Nick scoffs.

"Well, you are out here with us right now." Karley tells him.

"She doesn't know." Nick says, looking away.

"And where does she think you are?"

"The arcade." Nick mumbles.

"Nice." Avia laughs.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Nick asks.

"I don't know." Avia says, frustrated. "Something. Anything."

"Hey. Wait." Karley whispers, stopping Avia and Nick who look at her, confused.

"What?"

Karley points in front of her. "Is that Mary Margaret and David?"

Avia and Nick follow Karley's gaze and, in the distance, they see Mary Margaret and David standing close together. "What are they doing?" Nick wonders.

Avia glares furiously at the two. "I don't know. I thought they were over."

"Apparently not." Karley whispers.

"She knows you didn't do anything." Mary Margaret says to David. He looked completely out of it. It seemed he hadn't slept at all. It was if he had been out all night since leaving the station. "Emma, I mean. She can tell when people are lying, so… she knows. And I'll stand with you." Mary Margaret promises. "I'll tell everyone this isn't possible." She looks up at David. "She's going turn up somewhere. That's why we're out here, right?"

"I'm looking." He says, expressionless.

Mary Margaret looks at him, worried. He seemed in a complete daze. "David?" David starts to walk away. "David. David!" 

* * *

At the station, Avia is sitting at the computer with Ruby, trying to help her find a job as the phone rings off and on in the background.

"Wanna be a bike messenger?"

Ruby scowls. "Bike messenger?"

"That's about taking things to people in a little basket." Avia explains.

"Nope." Ruby declines. "I'm not so great at bike riding."

"How about taking things on foot, to people, in a little basket?"

"I'm not so sure that's real job."

Avia laughs. "It is." She points to the screen. "It's right here."

The phone continues to ring then stops after just one ring. "Why do the phones keep doing that?"

"The nonemergency calls go to a machine when Emma's busy."

The phone rings again and Ruby answers it before it can go to the machine. "Sheriff's Station. How can I help you? Mm-hmm. I'll get her to return. Thank you, too." The phone rings again. "Sheriff's Station?" Ruby answers the next call just as Emma walks in. "Hey, Miss. Ginger." Emma walks up, giving Avia a curious look. "Uh, no, that's not a prowler. That's Archie's dog Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma? Great. Glad I could help." Ruby hangs up.

"How's it going, you two?" Emma asks, amused.

"Great, except I can't do anything." Ruby says, defeated.

Avia smirks. "You can answer phones."

"That? That's nothing."

"No. No, it isn't." Emma agrees with Avia. "I actually have some money in the budget if you wanna help out around here."

Ruby jumps up. "Yes! Thank you. Yes. I could answer phones and help out." She says, enthusiastically. "Is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please. I wanna be useful."

Avia rolls her eyes. "She could always use help filing." She teases, earning a light slap on the arm from Emma.

"Well, I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you maybe wanna grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese." Emma says, guiltily.

"Ditto." Avia agrees, eyes still focused on the computer.

Mary Margaret walks in. "Hey!"

"Lunch, Mary Margaret? I'm getting for everyone." Ruby offers.

Avia rolls her eyes and grabs her jacket. "Actually, Ruby, I'll come with you." Avia glares at Mary Margaret who furrows her brows in confusion as she watches Avia follow Ruby out.

"Are you two okay?" Emma asks, noticing the encounter.

Mary Margaret frowns. "Last time I checked…"

"Hm. So, what's up?"

"David's in the woods." Mary Margaret says, concerned. "There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me. It's like he was a different person."

"A different person, how?" Emma asks, carefully.

Ruby and Avia walk up to Granny's Diner, and Ruby stops, staring at the building. Avia looks up and could see that Ruby was hesitant about going inside. She hadn't seen Granny since she walked out last night.

"You can do it." Avia assures her.

Ruby takes a deep breath and smiles at Avia. She holds her head up high and they proceed to walk inside. Customers stare their way as they walk by. Avia follows Ruby over to Granny who is surprised to see her grand-daughter considering how they left things before. "I need a couple of grilled cheeses. I'm working over at the sheriff's station now."

Granny looks at Avia who gives her a small smile. "Ahh."

"Sort of like a – "

"A deputy." Avia finishes. "She's really good at it, too." She says as Ruby gives her a grateful smile.

"Yeah." Ruby says confidently. "I guess sometimes your fate finds you."

"Seems kinda like you're doing the same thing you always done." Granny tells her.

"Plus so much more."

"Those will be right up."

"Yeah." Ruby sighs, looking away.

"Tony has to unwrap the cheese slices."

"She helps solve crimes." Avia says ardently. She was trying her best to help Ruby out. She knew all too well how it feels to be looked down on, and it wasn't fair that Granny was belittling Ruby for wanting to live her own life.

"I hope you're finding what you're looking for." Granny says, haughtily.

"I am." Ruby snaps.

Granny walks away. Avia puts a comforting hand on Ruby's back. "Hey. Don't listen to her. You can do this. She just wants you to need her. She doesn't want you to succeed on your own, but you can. You can do anything you want. You just have to want it."

"I hope you're right." Ruby says, somberly. 

* * *

Emma was just about to leave to find David in the woods when Ruby and Avia walk in. "Got your grilled cheese." Ruby says, handing Emma her bag.

"Thank you." Emma smiles gratefully. "Hey, where's yours?" She asks Avia.

Avia smiles, guiltily. "I ate it on the way. Where are you going?"

"I have to go find David. Mary Margaret found him in the woods, and she said he didn't seem like himself."

Avia scoffs. "Yeah. I'm sure." She mumbles.

Emma raises her brows, bending down slightly to look at Avia. "What was that? Do you know something?"

Avia sighs as she sits down at the desk. "Nope. Nothing."

But Emma didn't believe her, and Avia knew that, but now was not the time. Emma sees that Ruby isn't in the cheerful mood that she walked out of the station with earlier. "You alright?"

"I guess." Ruby shrugs. "I mean, this is something I know how to do, so yay." She says sarcastically.

"Okay, let's pack these back up, and we can eat it in the car." Emma says, packing the bags. "I need to find David and I need your help."

Ruby laughs. "I'm pretty sure I'm just gonna screw it up. I mean, I'll screw it up with flair, but – "

"No, you won't. Come on. You can do this. Avia, I'll drop you off at the apartment."

Avia groans. "Fine." 

* * *

Avia walks in to the quiet apartment. She was hoping to make it upstairs before Mary Margaret spotted her, but –

Mary Margaret walks out of her bedroom and smiles at her foster daughter. "Avia, you're home."

"Uh, yeah." Avia says as she slowly takes her jacket off. "I'm just going to head upstairs."

"Wait. Wait." Mary Margaret stops Avia before she can make it any further up the stairs. "Come here for a minute." She gestures to the kitchen.

Avia sighs silently and follows Mary Margaret, sitting on one of the stools as Mary Margaret walks behind the counter. "You're not gonna make me drink another shake, are you? Because I think once a day is enough."

Mary Margaret chuckles. "No. Uh, I just wanted to talk about earlier."

Avia frowns. "What about earlier?"

"Well, when I went to the station and you were leaving with Ruby, you seemed upset with me. Did something happen that I'm not aware of? I know I've been pretty distracted lately, and I'm sorry. With Kathryn missing – "

"It's fine." Avia quickly interrupts. "I'm okay."

Now Mary Margaret was really worried. There was definitely something up. "Okay. Now, that didn't sound too convincing." Avia sighs. She didn't want to tell Mary Margaret that she saw her in the woods with David. It was none of her business. "Avia." Mary Margaret urges. She reaches over and touches Avia's hand, but Avia moves away.

"I saw you." Avia says quietly, looking away from Mary Margaret.

"Saw me?" Mary Margaret questions, confused. "Saw me where?"

"In the woods – with David." Mary Margaret exhales, closing her eyes. "You said you were done."

"Avia, that's not what it looked like." Mary Margaret tells her.

"It looked like it to me." Avia stands up, backing slowly to the stairs. "I said I wasn't going to say anything then, and I didn't. And I'm not going to say anything now. I understand that I'm just a kid and I don't need to know everything. But, just, - " Avia narrows her eyes, shaking her head, offended. " – don't lie to me. Or just don't tell me anything at all."

"Avia." Mary Margaret goes to step forward, but Avia puts her hand up, stopping her.

"No. I'm just a foster kid and you're just a foster parent. You can live your life how you want to. I'm not going to stand in your way. There's not a rule in the foster handbook that says we have to be close. It's fine." Avia runs upstairs before Mary Margaret could stop her.

Mary Margaret falls onto the stool Avia vacated from and wipes a single tear that manage to fall. How did she let things get like this? She and Avia were making progress, and now it seemed like they were farther than they ever were before. 

* * *

"This place is massive." Ruby says as she and Emma walk through the woods. "How are we supposed to find one guy?"

"Hey, shh." Emma hushes her. "We might be able to hear him."

"It's massive."

"I'm following the path because there are boot prints, so just stay close." Emma orders.

"I shouldn't even be here." Ruby complains. "I'm just gonna screw everything up." Ruby stops suddenly causing Emma to run right into her. "Oh, wait."

"Ruby." Emma groans.

"I hear him."

"Really?"

Ruby looks around trying to determine how far he is. "Yeah, really. I hear him or – something." She grimaces. "I mean, I know where he is. Don't you?" Ruby begins to run off.

"No." Emma follows Ruby. "What are you doing?"

"He's over here!" Ruby shouts.

"Ruby!" Emma finds Ruby standing over David who is laying on the ground behind a tree. "David?" She kneels down next to David and starts to shake him. "David, come on. Wake up. David, wake up."

David slowly opens his eyes, squinting up at Emma. "Emma? What? Ruby?"

"Do you remember where you are?" Emma asks him.

David sits up. "No, I – what the hell?" He looks around the woods in confusion obviously not remembering how he got there. "I was in your office. Did you bring me here?"

Emma's eyes widen. "You don't remember anything since you were in my office? Last night?"

"No." David pants, trying to make sense of it all. Emma and Ruby look at one another, puzzled. "I don't." 

* * *

"Well, he's bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated, what'd you expect." Dr. Whale tells Emma as they sit in the hospital room with David.

"He's got a cut on his head." Emma points out.

"It's superficial. I can refer him to Dr. Hopper for a mental health eval, but it's my opinion that whatever caused this blackout is the same phenomenon we observed when he came out of his coma – moving around, acting out, not remembering it later."

"We will figure it out." Emma assures David.

David sighs, still not understanding what happened. "It's so strange. I can't even believe it happened."

"How functional could he be during one of these episodes?" Emma asks Dr. Whale curiously. "I mean, he talked to someone."

"Well, people in similar states – even under sleep medication – do all sorts of things – cooking, talking, driving a car."

"You want to know if I could've made that call." David realizes what Emma was trying to get at. "Or more. You want to know if I could've, what, kidnapped her?" He asks, getting himself worked up, thinking he could have actually done something to Kathryn.

"Now take it easy there." Dr. Whale tells him.

"No one's saying you did anything bad, David." Emma says, firmly.

"No, but it would explain why it didn't seem like I was lying." David tells her. "I wouldn't know."

Regina walks into the hospital room. "Stop talking, David." She demands. "What are you doing here?" She asks Emma, rudely. "Why doesn't this man have a lawyer present? Have you even read him his rights?"

"No, because he's not under arrest." Emma exasperates. "We're just talking."

"Right. Just talking."

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks. She was in no mood to deal with Regina right now.

"Mayor Mills is still Mr. Nolan's emergency contact." Dr. Whale informs her.

"You have to be kidding me."

"I thought that changed to Kathryn." David says, bewildered.

"Well, Kathryn's currently unavailable." Regina reminds them. "Some people haven't found her yet." She glares at Emma. "Stop trying to place blame and just find her."

"There's a whole lot of Maine to search, Regina." Emma tells her.

"Well, you covered this room. I suggest you branch out." Emma rolls her eyes and walks out of the hospital room. 

* * *

Emma dials the station's number as she walks down the hall of the hospital. Ruby answers. "Sheriff's Station. Thank you for calling. How may I direct your – "

"Hey, stop." Emma interrupts. "It's me. Here's the thing – the last time David went for a dream walk, he went to the Toll Bridge. You know the one? It's a crazy hunch, but I want you to take my bug and go and see if he was there."

"No, I could get somebody else to." Ruby says nervously.

"Ruby, you were great out there. I still don't know how you found him. You can do this." Emma encourages.

"I don't know."

"It's gonna be dark out soon. David's gonna be let out. If there is something there, we've gotta get there first." Emma stresses. "We don't have time to argue. Can you do this?" Ruby wanted to say no, but she didn't want to let Emma down. She was desperate to prove her Granny wrong. 

* * *

Ruby drives out to the Toll Bridge, still on the phone with Emma. "I mean, what am I even looking for?" She asks as she steps out the car.

"Anything out of the ordinary." Emma tells her. "Something that doesn't belong there."

Ruby walks down to the river. "And if I find something?"

"Just follow your instincts."

Ruby finds a board on the ground – her instincts telling her to look under it. She bends down, pushing the board to the side before she begins digging through the dirt with a stick. She digs for only a few moments before she hears a 'thud.' Ruby sighs in disbelief as she pulls a box through the dirt. "You can't give me a clue what I'm looking for?" She asks Emma.

"Anything of Kathryn's." Ruby picks up the dirt covered box. "Ruby? What's going on? Did you find something?" Ruby begins to breathe rapidly, nervous to what she was about to find inside of the box. As soon as she opens it, she screams, horrified by what's inside and drops the box back onto the ground. "Ruby!?" 

* * *

Back at the station, Ruby and Emma are standing in front of the opened box.

"Is – Is that what I think it is?" Ruby grimaces.

"Yeah." Emma frowns.

"I can't look anymore." Ruby turns away.

Emma shuts the box and walks over to Ruby. "You okay?" She asks, worried. She felt bad for sending Ruby out there, but she was her best shot and she did it.

Ruby sighs. "I don't know what I am."

"It's gonna be all right. We can figure out what happened now. Ruby, you did good."

"This is doing good?" Ruby asks, tearfully.

"Yeah. It's amazing. First you found David and now this. I know you say you don't know what you are, but whatever it is, I gotta say, I'm impressed."

Ruby chuckles. "Don't be. I was scared out of my mind."

"But you did it anyway." Emma says, proudly. 

* * *

The following day, Ruby woke up and realized that working at the station wasn't something that she really wanted to do. She was amazing at it, but it didn't make her happy. And Ruby wanted to do something that made her happy – that fulfilled her. So, she went back to the diner and made up with Granny who was thrilled to take her back. Emma, however, was dreading what she was going to have to do that morning.

Emma had been up all night, back and forth to the station and the hospital. She knew she had to find some sort of evidence to link the person involved. Emma had called Mary Margaret and explained what happened to David. So, first thing that morning, Mary Margaret went to make sure that David was okay even though she was reluctant to leave Avia. But Avia meant what she said. She wasn't going to stand in Mary Margaret and David's way anymore. She has a safe place to lay her head – for now, and she wasn't going to screw that up. It pained Mary Margaret to see Avia give her the cold shoulder like she did that morning. She wanted to shake the girl and yell at her to wake up and realize that she is loved and that she is wanted. But Avia's stubborn. She walked downstairs that morning, grabbed a water from the fridge, her pill, and headed back upstairs without even a good morning or a glance at her foster mother. And that just made Mary Margaret even more determined to prove Avia wrong. Mary Margaret was going to do whatever it takes to show Avia that she is nothing like her other foster parents. But, for now, the teenager needed her space, and Mary Margaret was going to give that to her which is why she went see David.

"David, it's going to be okay." Mary Margaret tries to assure David who was pacing up and down his office at the animal shelter.

"Really?" David stresses. "How do you know that?" He was still freaked out about what happened last night. How many times could he had possibly 'blacked out' and never knew? "Because I honestly can't say anything about my actions anymore."

"Well, there has to be an explanation."

"You're right. But the problem is, I don't think it's a good one." Emma walks in, disheveled from her lack of sleep, and by the look on her face she wasn't there with good news. "What is it?" David asks. "Did you find her?"

"We found a box." Emma tells him prudently.

David and Mary Margaret look at each other, confused. "Wait. What does that mean?"

"We think it – " Emma wavers. "We think that she – "

"What?"

"There was a human heart inside it."

"Oh, my gosh." Mary Margaret gasps as David begins to sob, falling to his knees.

"We're gonna send it out for some tests, but there aren't any other missing people." Mary Margaret goes to console David. "There's more." Emma says, grudgingly. "There were fingerprints inside the lid of the box. I ran them through the records of everyone in town, and there was a match."

"Arrest me." David urges Emma as he walks to her willingly.

"No. David!" Mary Margaret exclaims.

"Arrest me, Emma. Do it."

"David, the fingerprints weren't yours." Emma tells him. "They were Mary Margaret's."

"What?" David and Emma look at Mary Margaret who is staring back dumbfounded. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Charming and Red are still on the run from King George and his knights. They made camp in the snowy area and were waiting until light to continue their search for Snow White.

"Red, watch out!" Charming shouts. Red jumps from her seat just as an arrow blazed with fire shoots down and Charming jumps in front of her, blocking it with his sword. "We need to move." They see a swarm of knights heading their way. "They found us."

Charming jumps on his horse, putting his hand out to Red. "Go." Red orders him. "I'll take care of them."

"Red, I'm not leaving you."

"Find Snow. That's all that matters. Find her!"

"What are you gonna do?"

Red looks up at the full moon. "I'm giving you a head start." Red begins to take off her red hood as Charming rides away. Red's eyes glow green with fury before she runs towards the knights, transforming into the wolf that she is. 

* * *

Present…

The camera flashes as Emma takes Mary Margaret's mugshot photo. "Please turn to the right." Emma tells her.

"Emma, this is a mistake. I didn't kill Kathryn." Mary Margaret strains.

"Of course you didn't. But while I am your friend, I am also the sheriff, and I have to go where the evidence leads."

"Which points to me? Emma, yesterday it was David. There's something not right here."

"I know, but your fingerprints were on that box, and his are not so now we have to deal with…this." Emma explains, holding up the photos.

"Evidence that says I cut out Kathryn's heart and buried it in the woods? This is insane."

"If I don't book you, with all this evidence, it's gonna look like favoritism. And then Regina will have cause and she will fire me, and then you know what she'll do? She'll bring in someone who will railroad you. So please, just try to be patient and trust me." Emma begs. "We can't even move forward till we verify the heart belonged to Kathryn, and I am still waiting for the D.N.A. test results. But in the meantime, you have to bear with me. I have to ask you a few questions."

"This is crazy." Mary Margaret shakes her head in disbelief. "I would never hurt anyone."

"I know, but – "

"What about Avia, Emma? She already has all these insecurities bottled up. How do you think she is going to feel when she finds out that I'm a suspect in a possible murder case?"

Emma sighs. "I know." She says, glumly, knowing that telling Avia that her foster mother is in jail is going to be hard to do. "I'm going to head there as soon as I'm finished with you." Emma nods for Mary Margaret to go into the next room so she can begin to question her. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow White is sweeping inside the dwarves home when a tiny blue bird flies in. She is humming softly as the bird lands on her finger. She places it on the table and her sweet smile quickly forms into a rage of fury as she attempts to squash the bird with the broom.

Grumpy walks in to find Snow White waving the broom all around, trying to kill the tiny bird. "Snow? What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the vermin in this house." Snow says furiously as she attempts to squash the bird again, but it makes it safely out of the window. "What do you want?" She groans in frustration.

"It's dinnertime." Grumpy tells her.

"I'm not hungry." She glares.

"Come on. We made something extra special tonight." Snow rolls her eyes, but she lets Grumpy take her hand and lead her to the dinner table where the rest of the dwarves are waiting.

"Somebody die?" She asks rudely, seeing the somber, yet frightened, faces of the dwarves.

Jiminy Cricket flies in. "Snow, why don't you have a seat?"

Snow tries to wave him away. "Oh! Why is there a dirty cricket in here?"

"My name is Jiminy, and your friends have asked me to be here tonight. They're concerned about you and they have something they'd like to say. Grumpy, why don't you start?" The cricket suggests.

Grumpy looks down at the sheet of paper in his hands and begins to read. "'Snow White, you've changed. You've become angry, irritable, and downright mean.'"

"Changed?" Snow repeats. "And who are you to tell me I've changed?"

"Snow, please, these are your friends, and we're all here because we care about you." Jiminy tells her desperately. "Who wants to go next?"

Sneezy pulls out his note and begins to read. "'You brought bales of straw into the house last night even though you know that I'm – " He sneezes. "' – allergic.'"

"You are allergic to everything." Snow amplifies dramatically.

"You broke my mug!" Happy exclaims.

"You're lucky it wasn't that mug you call a face!"

"You are the worst, most nasty, horrible – "

"Enough!" Grumpy shouts. "Look what you're doing to Happy." Snow sighs, rolling her eyes. "That potion you took – the one that erased the prince from your mind – you haven't been the same since you drank it."

"That helped me forget whatever or whomever I needed to forget, and I am clearly better off for it." Snow informs him, irritably. "That potion was the solution, not the problem. The problem is that I'm living here, in a house full of dwarves instead of in my palace, with my father, as a princess, but I can't do that anymore, can I? Because he was murdered, murdered by the same woman who sent a huntsman to kill me!"

"Snow, your anger towards the queen is understandable." Jiminy assures her. "It's just not fair to take it out on your friends."

Snow looks around at the dwarves as she slowly walks closer to the cricket. "You're right. I should be taking it out on her."

'Oh, wait." Jiminy quickly flies up to Snow. "Revenge is not the answer. No, it's gonna change you. It'll turn you into something darker than you can imagine." Snow grabs a glass top and places it over Jiminy. "You don't want to go there!" He shouts.

"Good news, fellas – you can quit your complaining, because I'm leaving." She announces. "I have more important things to do." Snow begins to walk out of the house, grabbing her things.

"Snow, wait!" Grumpy pleads. "Where are you going?"

Snow exhales, grabbing an axe. "To kill the queen." 

* * *

Present…

Emma slowly climbs the stairs to the apartment. The last thing she wanted to do right now was walk in there and tell her sister that Mary Margaret is locked up. No matter how upset Avia was at Mary Margaret, Emma knew this would break her sister's heart. Avia, well, both of them, have grown to really love the woman. Emma hated having to lock those jail cell doors behind her roommate, but unfortunately, right now, all evidence was pointing to her, and there was nothing Emma could do until she could find proof of Mary Margaret's innocence.

Emma walks into the apartment and finds Avia sitting at the kitchen table, working on her homework. Avia glances at her sister.

"You're home." She says a little surprised. Emma has been so busy with the Kathryn Nolan case, she had only been home a couple of times for just an hour, giving her enough time to shower and grab something to eat.

"Uh, yeah." Emma slowly closes the door, keeping her eyes on her sister.

"Well, if you're looking for something to eat, good luck. Mary Margaret left this morning and hasn't been home since." Emma could hear the annoyance in her sister's voice.

"Uh, yeah, I know."

"She's probably in the woods with David." Avia scoffs, shaking her head. "It's their favorite spot now." Emma walks closer to Avia and slips down into the chair next to her. Avia looks up and is confused by Emma's demeanor. "You do know they are still seeing each other, right?" Avia asks. "She lied to us."

"Avia…"

"I'm not apologizing for how I acted last night either. She lied to us, Emma." She says stubbornly.

"She didn't lie, Avia." Emma sighs.

Avia furrows her brows. "What are you talking about? I saw them in the woods together."

"Avia, something happened." Emma says, carefully as Avia frowns in confusion. 

* * *

At the station, Mary Margaret stands up when she hears footsteps coming from down the hall. She stands up, wrapping her hands tightly around the bars, seeing her foster daughter run into her view, stopping shortly as she stares wide-eyed at her foster mother.

"Avia." Mary Margaret exhales. This was the last place she ever wanted Avia to find her.

Emma walks up behind Avia, looking back at her roommate who she could see was trying to stay strong. "No." Avia says as immediate tears begin to fall.

"Avia." Emma tries to put her hand on her sister's shoulder, but Avia was already running to the cell.

"No!" Avia refused to believe that Mary Margaret was locked inside a jail cell. She had been through this so many times in her life, all well-deserved, but not Mary Margaret. No. She didn't deserve this. "No!" Mary Margaret closes her eyes, trying her hardest to contain herself as Avia shakes the bars, attempting to get them open. "Emma, let her out! She didn't kill Kathryn!" Avia cries out.

Emma walks up, trying to pull Avia away. "Avia. Avia, stop." She pleads.

"No!" Avia shouts.

Avia stops when two hands cup her face. She slowly looks up, meeting Mary Margaret's green eyes and soft smile. "Sweetheart, calm down."

Avia shakes her head, holding Mary Margaret's hands. "You didn't do anything."

"I know I didn't."

"The jewelry box is Mary Margaret's, Avia. I had no choice." Emma tells her.

Avia glares at her sister. "Emma, you know she didn't do this."

Emma slides down on the edge of the couch. "I know, Avia. But as the sheriff, I have to follow protocol."

"Screw protocol!" Avia shouts. "You know this is wrong! Mary Margaret would never hurt anyone!" Mary Margaret smiles slightly at Avia's confidence in her. Emma looks down, knowing Avia's right. Avia looks back up at her foster mother. Mary Margaret wipes away the tear that has fallen down Avia's cheek, only causing more to follow. "I didn't mean what I said last night." Avia tells her, desperate for forgiveness.

"Hey. Hey." Mary Margaret coos. "It's forgotten. But I need you to understand that I would never lie to you, okay? I promise I wasn't with David. It was just a coincidence."

Avia shakes her head. "It's okay. I don't care anymore."

Emma stands back up, placing a gentle hand on top of Avia's head. "Hey. I'm going to figure this out, okay? I will get Mary Margaret out of here."

Then the realization hits Avia. "What's going to happen to me?" She asks, fearfully. She looks back and forth to Emma and Mary Margaret. "If Lucy finds – "

"Lucy doesn't have to know anything right now, okay?"

"Emma – " Mary Margaret sighs.

"No." Emma refused to call Lucy. She was not going to let them take her sister away from the one good place that she could finally call home. "I will take care of Avia. It's not like I've never done it before." She says, smiling at her sister.

Suddenly, Avia begins to sway. She closes her eyes, flinching at the slight pain she is feeling in her head. She was hoping no one saw, but Mary Margaret felt her under her touch. Through the cell bars Mary Margaret grabs onto Avia's wrist, attempting to steady her foster daughter as Emma stands behind her. "Avia, are you okay?"

Avia nods, clenching her teeth. "Fine." She struggles to say.

"No, you're not." Mary Margaret says, bending down to look Avia in her eyes. "Is it your head?"

"I'm okay."

"Okay. We need to get you home. The stress of the last couple of days is finally catching up to you." Emma tells her.

"No. Please." Avia pulls away. "I don't want to leave."

"Hey. Go back home and get some rest. I'll see you later, okay?" For some reason, though, Avia felt like this was going to be last time she'd ever see her foster mom again. "Emma, her pills are – "

"In the cabinet above the stove." Emma smiles. "Got it."

"Take care of her."

"Always. Come on, kid."

Avia was reluctantly to let go of Mary Margaret's hand, as was Mary Margaret. But they kept their eyes on one another as Emma pulls Avia away. "I'll be back later." Emma tells Mary Margaret who simply nods as she watches them leave – her heart breaking for her foster daughter. Even though she was the one behind the cell doors, Mary Margaret couldn't help but think that Avia was the one suffering the most through this. She couldn't let them take Avia away from her and, if they did, she was going to fight to get her back as soon as Emma proves her innocence. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow peeks behind one of the trees, watching as a dark knight rides up on his horse. As soon as he reaches the right spot, Snow pulls onto a rope she set up, hitting the knight right into the chest, knocking him off his horse and to the ground.

With a menacing smile upon her face, Snow grabs her ax and walks over to the knight, hitting his leg. He screams out in agony. "It'll heal..." Snow says unsympathetic. "Eventually."

"What do you want?" The knight asks.

"Information. Where's the queen?"

The knight inhales sharply, amused. "And why would I tell you?"

Snow kneels down. "Do you know what a diamond is? It's the strongest substance known to man or beast – beautiful, precious, nearly impervious to destruction. Nearly." She stands back up, showing the knight her ax. "This. Well, this is an ax from the dwarf mines. It's a special bled. It can, believe it or not, actually cut a diamond." The knight tries to back away, fearful of what Snow was about to do. "Imagine what it can do to human flesh…soft, pliable, tender flesh."

Snow holds the ax up above her head, ready to strike. "She's at her castle!" The knight says quickly. "But only for the night. In the morning, she leaves for the summer palace. That's all I know."

"That summer palace was built for my mother." Snow scowls furiously before knocking the knight unconscious with the end of the ax. Snow begins to strip the knight of his armor before grabbing his sword.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grumpy asks, walking up just as Snow is finishing gathering everything she may need for her interaction with the queen.

Snow jumps, startled. She sighs heavily when she sees Grumpy. "I already told you." She says in annoyance. "I'm going to kill the queen."

"By stealing the armor off a knight?"

"Whatever I have to do to get into the castle. So get out of my way. I have to get there before she departs."

Grumpy grabs Snow's arm, pulling her back. "Have you lost your mind? You really think this disguise is gonna fool anybody?"

"I'm getting in there." Snow says, surely.

"Listen to yourself!" Grumpy exclaims angrily. "All you care about is revenge. You can't even see reality anymore."

Snow chuckles. "What I don't need is to be lectured by a dwarf with a bad attitude."

"I didn't come here to lecture you. I came here to help you."

"Help me? How?"

"By taking you back to Rumplestiltskin. He's the one who gave you the potion in the first place, the one that took away all your memories of your prince. If anyone can give them back to you, it's him."

"I don't want my memories back." Snow says stalwartly. "That's why I took the potion."

"And it changed you. Maybe he can at least bring you back to the person you used to be. He's the most powerful man in the world. He can do anything."

"Anything?" Snow questions, intrigued. If he can take her memories away, what else could this man possibly do for her? 

* * *

Present...

"I can't believe you locked her up." Avia says in disbelief as she and Emma walk into the apartment.

"Avia, I had to. If Regina found out I was playing favorites, she'd have my job. I need this job to stay close to you. You have to understand why I'm doing this." Emma pleads.

Avia sighs, taking a seat on the stool. "What good is this job if we don't even know how long I'm going to be here for?" Emma grabs the pills from the cabinet, dropping one into her hands and grabs a bottled water from the fridge. "You really think Regina is just going to stand by and let me roam her town while my foster mother is locked up? You're not the only one that she hates around here."

Emma drops the pill into Avia's hand. "I'm going to try and figure this out before Regina even has the chance to think twice about sending you away. You trust me, don't you?"

Avia was scared, though, and Emma could see that. She was scared, too. "You know I do."

"Okay, good." Emma walks to the front door and begins to check the locks for some sort of possible break in.

"You really think someone could have broken in just to set up Mary Margaret?" Avia asks as she watches Emma.

"It's possible. Someone could have come in while you two were at school and I was at work." Emma checks the window latches. "Now, please. I know Mary Margaret isn't here to watch you, but I don't want to lie to her when she asks if you're resting. She'll see right through me."

Avia grins, knowing that's true. As good as Emma is at detecting a lie, Mary Margaret had been quite good at it herself since they moved in. Just as Avia sits down on the couch, the heat comes on. Avia furrows her brows in confusion when she hears rattling. "Emma, what's that noise?" She sits up, looking around the room, searching for where the noise could be coming from.

Emma walks out of Mary Margaret's room looking just as equally confused as her sister. Avia walks over to Emma. "The vent." Avia points the floor. Emma grabs a glove from her back pocket and removes the vent. She looks down curiously and sees the cause of the rattling. "What is it?"

Emma pulls out something that is wrapped in cloth. "I don't know." Emma unwraps it, revealing a large knife. Avia gasps. Emma looks up at her sister. How was she going to be able to explain this?

Emma knew what she had to do, though She had to get to Mary Margaret and find some sort of explanation about the knife before anyone else found out about it. So, she dropped Avia off at the diner, afraid to leave her sister alone, and then she headed to the station. 

* * *

Avia was sitting solemnly in one of the booths as Ruby places a mug of hot chocolate in front of her. But all Avia could do was stare at the yummy substance. It only made her think of her foster mother.

"I don't think that hot chocolate is going to drink itself." Avia looks up to find August standing over her. She rolls her eyes and looks back down at the drink as August sits on the other side of her. "So, I heard you found your book."

"You heard, or you were the one who dropped it off at the station?" Avia asks, narrowing her eyes at the man. August smirks, unable to hide his guilt. Avia shakes her head. "I knew you took it."

"You were missing a few pages." He shrugs.

"How would you know that?" Avia asks, curiously. "Did you write the book?"

"Would that matter?" August asks.

"Actually, no." Avia admits. "It doesn't matter. I won't be here much longer anyway. Whatever hope that was supposedly inside of that book never existed. It's just a book of stories."

"Do you really believe that, or are you just saying that because the book reminds you of your foster mother?"

"What do you know about this book?" Avia was curious to why August was oddly attached to her book. "Why did you steal it just to add more pages to it? And why did you drop it off at the station instead of just giving it to me yourself – or to Emma?"

"That's a lot of questions about a book that doesn't matter."

"You're right." Avia opens her bag and pulls out the book. She slides it to August. "Then take it. I won't need it anyway."

"Are you sure?" August opens the book to the end of the story. Avia looks confused when she sees a page missing.

"Wait." She says, looking closer. "I thought you said the book was missing some pages."

August nods, looking carefully at Avia. "It was. I added what I thought it needed."

"What did you add?"

"Well, I'll let you figure that out."

Avia scowls. "And the ending?"

"That's up to you, too."

Avia slams the book shut. "Are you ever not cryptic? It's quite annoying."

August slides the book back over to Avia. "You should take a closer look at the book, Avia. You may find something."

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me what to look for?"

August grins. "Now what fun would that be?" He stands up, bending down slightly at Avia's ear. "You may just find something to believe in." He whispers.

Avia frowns at August's words. What could she possibly believe in right now after everything that is happening? She looks at August who is smiling at her as he walks out of the diner. Why was that man so intriguing and infuriating at the same time? Avia sighs. She hadn't looked through the book since Emma gave it back to her – too distracted by the current events happening. So, since she knew she was probably going to be at the diner for a while, Avia opens the book on the search of whatever she is supposed to be believing in. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Charming jumps off his horse, spotting a footprint in the snow. He looks up and finds the unclothed knight, trying his best to cover himself as he walks through the forest.

"Put your hands where I can see them." Charming orders as he slides his sword from his sheath, pointing it towards the man. The man turns around, keeping a hold of the pile off weeds he has covering himself. Charming grimaces. "Uh, on second thought, don't." He grabs a blanket off his horse and tosses it to the naked man. "Who did this?"

"She's crazy." The man shivers. "She had a pickax. She threatened to skin me."

"The evil queen?"

"No. Snow White."

Charming draws closer, shoving the sword against the man's throat. "What!?" He exclaims at the mention of Snow.

"She said she wanted to kill the queen." The man clarifies. "I've never seen someone so bloodthirsty."

"No. Snow is not bloodthirsty." Charming says, refusing to believe the man's accusation. "She is not a killer. I know her."

"Maybe you don't." 

* * *

Present…

"The heating vent?" Mary Margaret repeats, shockingly. Emma had just finished explaining to Mary Margaret what she found in the vent inside the apartment and Mary Margaret was at a complete dismay. "Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is."

"Well, someone did, and they put a hunting knife in there." Emma tells her. "I checked for signs of a break-in, but there weren't any."

Mary Margaret furrows her brows at Emma's stance towards her. "You don't believe me." She exhales.

"Of course I do." Emma assures her. "But what I think doesn't matter. The evidence is piling up."

"Okay, what are you saying?" Mary Margaret asks carefully.

"I'm saying you should think about hiring a lawyer."

"An excellent idea." Both women look up to find Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Gold." Emma states, puzzles. "What are you doing here?"

"Offering my legal services."

"You're a lawyer?"

Mr. Gold walks closer. "Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts? I've been following the details of your case, Miss. Blanchard, and I think you'd be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel."

"And why is that?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Well, because the sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I was able to persuade the judge the drop the charges."

"Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here." Emma argues. "We need to find the truth."

"Asserting influence may be exactly what's need here."

"What's needed here is for me to do my job."

"Well, no one's stopping you. I'm only here to help."

"Enough." Mary Margaret interrupts. "Please go."

"You heard her." Emma glares at Gold.

"No, I was talking to you." Emma turns to Mary Margaret, confused. "Oh, Emma, he's right. I need help. And you need to do your job, or else I'm screwed. So please, just do your job the best you can, and you'll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help."

"Trust me." Mr. Gold says. "This is in Miss. Blanchard's best interests. And, from what I'm assuming, your sister's."

Emma and Mary Margaret frown at the mention of Avia. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure a certain mayor is seeing to it that your sister is being sent back to where she came from as we speak."

"Emma." Mary Margaret says, desperately. Emma grabs her jacket and runs out of the station. "I can't pay you." She tells Gold.

Gold smirks. "I'm not interested in your money."

"Then why are you doing this?"

He looks back at where Emma left from before turning back to Mary Margaret. "Let's just say I'm invested in your future." 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

"The potion you gave Snow – " Grumpy begins as he and Snow walk into the library of Rumplestiltskin who is busy spinning his wheel of gold. " – it changed her. She's not the same."

"Well, of course it changed her." Rumplestiltskin says in an obvious tone. "It took away her love, left a big hole in her heart. There is no cure for what she's got. The person she was – " Rumple walks over to Grumpy, glancing back at Snow who is in her own world. " – there's no way to bring her back." He opens his cabinet filled with different types of potions he has collected over the centuries. "No potion can bring back true love. Love is the most powerful magic of all, the only magic I haven't been able to bottle." He looks closely at an empty space that was designated just for true love. "If you can bottle love, you can do anything." He turns to Snow. "But you don't care about that, do ya?" He asks, knowingly. "Now what is it you really want?"

"I want your help – " Snow tells him. " – to kill the queen."

Rumple chuckles. "Now we're talking, dearie."

Snow follows Rumple across the room. "What's that?" She asks, watching as Rumple grabs an enchanted bow.

"This is how you'll kill the queen."

"How will that help me get into the castle?"

"No, no, no. That's impossible. You have to kill her when she's on the move, when she's on her way to the summer palace." A map magically appears into his hands. "Fire the arrow from this spot here, and you'll be hiding from sight. An arrow fired from this bow will give you exactly what you need. It always finds its target."

Grumpy could see that Snow was mesmerized by Rumple's words. She was considering this, and he wasn't going to stand by and let her ruin her life. "If you take that weapon, you do it alone."

Snow scoffs, pushing Grumpy out of her way. "That was always my plan." She grabs the bow and arrow from Rumple as he smiles menacingly. "So, what do I have to do in return?"

"Do?" Rumple questions. "You don't have to do anything, dearie."

"Everything comes with a price with you." Snow glowers. "Last time you took a strand of my hair. What's in it for you this time?"

"Let's just say I'm invested in your future." Rumple grins. 

* * *

Present…

Emma storms into Regina's office. "What do you think you're doing?"

Regina sits back in her chair. "My job."

"It's your job to run this town, not to ruin my sister's life." Emma glares.

"Your sister is living here without supervision. Her foster mother is behind bars." Regina says, smugly. "The better question why I had to do your job?"

"Seriously?" Emma exclaims. "You really thought I would call social services on my own sister?"

"Exactly. But last time I checked you have no ties to Avia."

"It's called being a family."

"A family that doesn't have custody. I'm just looking out for her best interest."

"Best interest?" Emma scoffs. "Right. When have you ever had her best interest in mind? You only know how to look out for yourself and make others miserable as you do it."

"What's done is done, Sheriff." Regina says firmly. "I expect you to do the job you are here to do unless I need to find someone else to do it for you."

"How long do I have?" Emma glares furiously at the mayor.

"48 hours." Regina answers bitterly.

Emma turns around, storming back out of the office, slamming the door behind as Regina smiles proudly from behind her desk. 

* * *

At the diner, David walks in and sees Avia sitting in one of the booths, reading. "Avia, hey."

Avia glares up at the man who broke her foster mother's heart. "I don't really feel like talking." She says, looking back down.

David sighs. He knew this was going to be hard. He sits down in the booth. "I can't imagine how you are feeling right now, Avia. I'm so sorry."

Avia shakes her head. "You're right. You have no idea how I'm feeling right now. I'm losing the only place that's ever felt safe because of you."

"Me?" David questions, confused.

"If it wasn't for you – if you were just honest from the beginning, none of this would be happening. I wouldn't be losing Mary Margaret. I wouldn't be losing Emma. I wouldn't be losing a home."

David frowns. "Avia, if I could start over – if could make this right, I would."

"But you can't. The damage is done, and I'm not sure it can ever be undone." Avia looks back down at her book, and David sees that he wasn't going to get anything more from the girl. He screwed up, and in his screws up he was also screwing up Mary Margaret and Avia's life as well. He sighs, looking apologetically at the girl whose walls were higher than they ever were before.

"I'm sorry, Avia." He slides out of the booth, giving the girl one last look before walking out of the diner. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

"Rumplestiltskin!" Charming yells as he bursts into Rumplestiltskin's home. "Show yourself!"

"Still dressing like a prince, I see." Rumple appears behind him. "Even though you ran away from the life I gave you. How's that for gratitude?"

"You gave me a prison sentence."

"Yeah, one that you've now skirted. Careful, dearie. King George is a vengeful man."

"I'm here about Snow. Rumor has it she's after the queen and she came to you for help."

Rumple smiles satisfyingly. "Yes, indeed." Charming slides his sword from his sheath, pointing it at Rumple. "Ooh." Rumple chuckles.

"What did you do to her?" Charming shouts furiously.

"What did I do to her? You mean what did you do to her." Rumple corrects Charming. "You caused her pain. Without that pain, she would never have drank my potion to forget about you. That's what changed her." Rumple sneers as he puts his weight onto the tip of the sword, knowing fully it would do no harm to him.

"Undo the potion. All magic can be broken."

"Oh, yes, with twoo wuv." Rumple mocks.

"So, that's it then?" Charming asks. "True love's kiss will awaken her."

"Most certainly. But it's gonna be hard to kiss her when you don't know where she is." Rumple giggles, slapping the sword away.

Charming places his sword back into sheath. "Name your price."

"How about your cloak?"

"My cloak? Why would you want my cloak?"

"It's drafty in here." Rumple shrugs.

Charming takes his cloak off, willing do whatever it takes to get his true love back. "Where is she?"

"On her way to the queen's highway." A map, similar to the one given to Snow, appears into his hand. "This is the route she's taking. But you better be quick, because if she kills the queen, she becomes as evil as the woman whose life she takes."

"She could never become that evil." Charming refused to believe it. He was determined to find and stop Snow.

"Evil isn't born, dearie." Rumple shouts to Charming who was already halfway out. "It's made." 

* * *

Out in the woods, specifically the evil queen's highway, Snow has readied herself to take down the queen. Just as she pulls back on her bow, testing it, Charming grabs Snow from behind.

"Get your hands off of me!" Snow yells, struggling against him.

"Snow." Charming pleads.

Snow turns around, hitting him in his chest as he keeps a firm grip on her. "Who are you? What are you doing!?"

"I'm helping you remember." He pushes his lips onto hers. Snow freezes looking wide eyed at the man she doesn't recognize before finally pulling away. "I told you, I will always find you." He says, breathlessly.

Snow reaches back, punching Charming in the head causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. 

* * *

Present…

"I'm going to figure this out, Avia. I made you a promise." Emma says as she and Avia walk up the stairs of the apartment building.

Avia drags her way up the stairs, taking in every step that she may never see again. "I know you promised you could get Mary Margaret out, but there's a knife involved now, Emma. It was in the apartment. It has blood on it. I don't think even you can prove Mary Margaret's innocence with that sort of evidence."

Emma looks surprised. "You're giving up?"

"I'm just facing the inevitable. I'm used to it." Avia shrugs sadly. "I was naïve to even think I could make this place a home."

Emma stops Avia and kneels down in front of her, taking her small hands into her own. "I'm not losing you again, Avia. I'm going to get Mary Margaret out of this. I don't know how, but all I do know is that you're not going anywhere." Avia, for the first time, had no words. She was tired of believing that good things would happen to her. She wanted to believe Emma, but she could see that Emma was struggling to even believe it herself. So, instead, Avia just leans down, wrapping her arms around her big sister and holding her close. Emma sighs into Avia's shoulder. "I love you so much."

Avia pulls away and wipes the tear from her sister's eye. Emma knew Avia was closing off since she was the one crying and Avia was consoling her. "I know." Emma stands back up, grabbing her sister's hand. Neither one wanted to be apart – not at this time. They climb the stairs and stop suddenly at the familiar face that's standing in front of their door. Emma's grip around Avia's hand tightens.

"Hello, Emma. Avia." Lucy smiles.


	11. Can't Go Back

"Lucy." Emma exasperates. "I thought we had 48 hours."

Lucy smiles kindly at the Swan sisters. "Oh, you do. Well, maybe." She frowns. "I don't want to lie to you. I just decided to come early to check everything out – to see how Avia's life has been the last couple of months."

Avia slides her hand out of Emma's. "My life is fine."

Emma quickly wraps her arms around Avia's shoulders. She could see Avia's wall drawing higher and higher, and that usually meant she was about to run. "Is it, Avia?" Lucy questions sadly. "Your foster mother is in jail."

"She didn't do anything." Avia glares.

Lucy raises her eyes at Emma. "Do you want to come in?" Emma reluctantly offers.

Lucy nods gratefully. "Yes, thanks."

Emma keeps a firm grip on her sister as she unlocks the door. Lucy follows them inside and begins to look around. Everything was still the same since the first time she was there, except that now it looked like a child lived inside. She couldn't help but smile at that. It seemed Avia was finally making herself comfortable somewhere, and she hated to be the one to have to possibly take that away from her. "Do you want anything to drink – tea, coffee, water?"

"Tea sounds great." Emma walks into the kitchen and begins to prepare the tea. Avia sits on the bottom step of the stairs, glaring furiously at her social worker. "So, I guess you don't live too far from here, Emma?" Lucy asks.

Emma grins. "Uh, no, not at all, actually. Just, um, right upstairs."

Lucy looks surprised. "You live here?"

"Is that a problem?" Avia asks.

Lucy shakes her head, smiling towards the girl. "No. I'm just surprised is all. The mayor did tell me that you're the sheriff now. What happened to your job in Boston?"

Emma shrugs. "Storybrooke needed a sheriff. I needed to be closer to my sister. Win-win. Mary Margaret asked me if I wanted to move in, and I couldn't turn the opportunity down." Emma places a cup of tea in front of Lucy who had made herself comfortable at the counter. "I'm going to find Mary Margaret innocent." Emma says, determined.

Lucy glances at Avia. "Hey, Avia, would you mind giving Emma and I some time alone to talk?"

"Well, if it's about me, then I should be able to hear." Avia tells her.

Emma narrows her eyes at her sister. "Avs, come on."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I'll get a head start on packing." She stomps upstairs, leaving the two adults in the kitchen to talk about her.

"I know this seems bad." Emma begins.

"Emma, Mary Margaret is in jail." Lucy stresses.

"I know." Emma sighs. "I put her there. But I had to follow protocol. I was hoping to get everything straightened out before you decided to show up, but Regina beat me to it. She's just looking for reasons to get Avia and me out of here."

"She did seem a bit adamant about getting me here. But, nevertheless, Avia's foster mother is in jail. You know better than I do what happens after that."

"Yes, I know, but you have no idea how good this place has been for Avia. She has friends. The town loves her. She and Mary Margaret have grown really close – so close that Avia is slowly letting down those walls."

"And you?" Lucy questions, curiously.

"I'm not your case anymore." Emma reminds her. Lucy simply nods, holding a smile back. She was only Emma's case worker for two years, and in those two years, she had realized how stubborn and self-sufficient Emma truly was for her age. She could have emancipated herself if she really tried hard enough, but she wanted to stick around for Avia. She needed to make sure she was close in case her sister needed her, and Lucy admired that. Emma had been through it all in foster homes, so it surprised the case worker when the opportunity was brought to Emma's attention and she turned it down. "Mary Margaret is a good person, Lucy. She would never hurt anyone."

"And you truly believe that?"

Emma nods. "With everything in me. She's innocent. I just really need your help on this. I need these 48 hours to prove it, though."

"Fine." Lucy gives in. "But you know I have to take Avia with me until then. I'm staying at Granny's Inn."

Emma exhales, looking upstairs. "Don't take Avia away from the one place she feels safest. Just stay here."

"Seriously?"

Emma shrugs. "I'm sure Mary Margaret would understand. Actually, she'd probably insist. You can go ahead and take the upstairs. Avia can bunk down here with me."

"I guess you better break the news then." Lucy smiles knowing Avia was not going to be happy to find out that she was staying in the apartment with them. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Charming slowly wakes from being unconscious after Snow punched him in the head. As his eyes focus, he sees Snow staring curiously at him. "Sn – " Charming tries to move, but Snow has tied him to a tree.

"I assumed you're the man Rumplestiltskin helped me forget." Snow says, unimpressed. "What's your name again?"

"It's me, Charming." He says firmly.

"Charming?" Snow scoffs. "Beginning to see why I drank that potion."

"This doesn't make any sense. True love's kiss should've restored your memories."

"It's not true love because I don't love you." She says as she packs up her things.

"Yes, you do. You just don't remember. You love me, and I love you."

"Words. Words. Words. That's all that love is. And unfortunately for you, words don't mean anything to me. You know what does mean something to me? Taking action, and that's exactly what I'm going to go do." Snow grabs her bow and begins to walk away.

"Snow. Snow, listen to me!" Charming yells, stopping her. "You can't do this. It's not who you want to be. You can't kill her."

"Really? Watch me." Snow continues to walk away.

"Don't do it!" Charming shouts out desperately as he struggles against the ties around his wrists. "Snow! Snow!" 

* * *

Long after Snow had left him, Charming was still struggling against the ties, trying desperately to release himself so that he could follow Snow and stop her from ruining her life. Jiminy Cricket flies over to him.

"You must be James."

Charming's eyes widen. "You can talk?"

"Yeah, and you can listen. Name's Jiminy." The cricket introduces himself. He tries untying the ropes around Charming's wrist. "When Snow began acting differently, her friends, the dwarves, asked me to intervene, but I'm afraid I wasn't much help." He explains.

Charming sighs heavily. "I didn't do any better. Can you get me out of here? I have to stop her."

"I can try." Jiminy says, hopeful, as he bites down on the ropes. "So, what's your plan?"

"I don't know. I tried everything to make her remember who I am, but nothing worked."

Jiminy spits a few times on the rope. "Give that try." He says, flying away. Charming struggles a bit, but manages to break the ropes, freeing his wrists. "It sounds like you're approaching this the wrong way. How can she remember who you are when she's lost sight of who she is?"

Charming looks quizzically at the cricket. 

* * *

As morning approached, Regina and her knights are riding through the woods on their way to the summer palace. Little did they know that in the distance above the trees, Snow was following closely behind with her bow and arrow. She sets herself up behind one of the trees and aims the arrow towards Regina before letting it go, but Charming steps into it, stopping the arrow from making its way to the queen. He falls to the ground, groaning from the hit.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Snow exclaims, running towards him. "Why would you do this!?"

"Well, because – " Charming strains. " – you said you appreciate action more than words." Charming slowly stands up, resting against a tree with the arrow still lodged into his shoulder. "So, now, you're gonna get both." Snow sighs, annoyed by his persistence. "I love you, Snow."

"But I don't love you. I don't even remember you."

"Well, I don't care." He groans, trying desperately to ignore the pain in his shoulder if it meant getting Snow to remember him – to remember herself – who she really is. "The only thing I care about is that you don't forget who you really are. I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness."

Snow couldn't believe what she was hearing. This stranger who she had supposedly met before was willing to do whatever it takes for her even with an arrow inside of his shoulder. "You would really die for me?"

"Does it look like I'm making this up?"

"No one's ever done anything like this for me before." She admits, tearfully. "No one's ever been willing to die for me."

"No one you can remember."

Snow leans in slowly, placing her hands gently onto Charming's cheeks as she kisses him softly on the lips. Her eyes widen as a single tear falls from her green eye. "Charming." She gasps, happily.

"Yes, it's me." Charming smiles as he kisses her a few more times until they are interrupted. They look to find King George's army riding towards them. "King George's army."

Charming puts Snow's hood over her head in hopes that they don't recognize her as he attempts to get them away, but they're too slow. The knights grab Snow and Charming, pulling them apart. "Prince James." A knight says, stepping forward. He rips the arrow from Charming's shoulder causing him to yell out from the pain. "Leave the girl." He orders another knight that is holding Snow away. "We have who we came for." The knight pushes Snow to the ground, leaving her, as the other throws Charming into the back of a cell carriage, riding away as Charming and Snow stare at one another as they move further apart.

"I will find you!" Snow yells. "I will always find you!" 

* * *

Present…

Mary Margaret is laying on the cot of her jail cell wishing she was back home with her foster daughter and Emma when a voice breaks her out of her thoughts. "Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret looks up and smiles when she sees David. She stands up and walks to the cell doors as David approaches. They haven't seen each other since she went to console him at the animal shelter. "David."

"Emma said we could have a few minutes alone. I wanted to tell you that I went see Dr. Hopper today and he helped me remember what happened during my blackouts."

"And?"

"Um, I only got pieces of the memory, but – " David sighs. " – we were in the woods – " Mary Margaret nods, remembering as well. "And I kept saying, 'don't do it.'"

"Don't do what?"

"'Don't kill her.'" Mary Margaret looks dumbfounded. "That's what I kept saying."

"Kathryn?" Mary Margaret asks, furrowing her brows at his accusation. "You think you remember me wanting to kill Kathryn?"

"Can you explain why I have that memory?" He asks, dreadfully.

Mary Margaret was taken aback. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "David, are you asking me if I had something to do with Kathryn's murder?"

"The sheriff found a heart in our spot. It was in your jewelry box." Mary Margaret backs away from the cell bars. She couldn't believe that David actually believed that she was a killer – Kathryn's killer. "The weapon was found in your apartment. I have these memories. So, yes, I'm asking."

"When your phone records came back, when I found you wandering in the woods, when everyone thought you killed Kathryn, I stood by you." Mary Margaret reminds David as tears begin to flow freely from her eyes. "I never once doubted you. And now that everything is pointing to me – " She says, disgusted. " – you actually think that I am capable of that kind of evil? Get…out." Mary Margaret turns away.

A single tear falls from David's eye as he realizes there was nothing more that he could say or do. He didn't want to believe that Mary Margaret could or would murder Kathryn, but it was hard to deny it when all the evidence was pointing to her. David sighs, cowardly backing out the station leaving Mary Margaret to sob, heartbroken. 

* * *

When Emma makes her way back into the apartment, she finds Avia still up and sitting in Mary Margaret's bed reading her book.

"Hey." She says, quietly, as she walks into the bedroom. She moved some of her stuff down before she left to go back to station, so she wouldn't bother Lucy. "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you." Avia says as she continues looking down at the book. "How's Mary Margaret?"

Emma sighs, turning away as she changes. She didn't want Avia to see her face because if she did then she'd have to tell her sister about David. She didn't need Avia to think that yet another person, especially one that supposedly loves Mary Margaret, believed that she was a murderer. "She's… okay." Emma sits down on the bed, looking over Avia's shoulder at the book. "What are you reading?"

"Snow White."

Emma grins. "And the seven dwarves?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "It's not like the stories we were told when we were kids, Emma." Avia lays back, keeping the book in her hands, as she and Emma lean on one another. "When I couldn't sleep, especially when you were working late, or if I had a bad dream, Mary Margaret would read to me until I fell asleep." Avia says sadly. Emma frowns, surprised that Avia shared that with her. She had no idea Mary Margaret had done that for her sister. "I know they just seem like kid stories to you – "

"No." Emma shakes her head. "I don't care if they're kid stories, or not, Avs. If this book brings you comfort like Mary Margaret was hoping it would, then I'm glad you have it. I'd never discourage you from reading it even if I like to tease you for it." She smiles as she tickles Avia's side, earning a laugh as Avia wiggles from Emma's touch.

"Well – " Avia chuckles. " – you've been pretty busy these last few days with everything that has happened, so – "

"You want me to read it to you?" Emma asks.

"Actually, I was thinking I could read to you."

"Really?"

Avia shrugs. "Only if you want me to."

Emma wraps her arm around her little sister and brings her close. Avia rests her head onto Emma's chest. "I want you to."

Avia smiles up at her sister before looking back down at the book. Emma wasn't sure how much longer she would have these moments with Avia, but she was going to take them all in for as long as she could. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Back at the dwarves' home, after losing her Prince Charming, yet again, after finally remembering, her memories also brought her back to how rude and disgusting she was towards the only other people who have stayed by her side through this difficult time. She needed to make amends. The dwarves, however, still bitter by their previous encounter, ignore Snow as she approaches them. Snow knew this was going to be tough to do, but she was determined to get her friends back. So, she takes a mug from her bag and places it on the table in front of Happy.

"What's this?" Grumpy asks.

"An apology." Snow tells them.

Grumpy glares, shaking his head at Happy. "We don't care about mugs."

"It's the only thing I broke that I could replace. I'm sorry." She whispers sincerely. "All I can say is I'm sorry."

Grumpy stands up with a slight grin. "It's you."

"It's me."

All the dwarves jump from the table and tackle Snow in a group hug. "You can have your own room if you like." Happy tells her.

"Thank you." Snow chuckles. "But I can't stay." She walks towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Grumpy asks, confused.

"King George took James. I have to get him back."

"No, Snow, you can't do it."

"I can't let the king just kill him. He came back for me. It doesn't matter what happens to me now. I have to try."

"That's not what I meant." Grumpy exclaims. "What I meant was you can't do it alone." He looks back at his brothers who nod in agreement. "But luckily, you won't have to." Snow watches them each grab their ax. "Let's show that king what Snow White and seven dwarves can really do!"

Snow stares proudly at her friends. 

* * *

Present…

The following morning, Mary Margaret is making up her cot when she hears a sudden rattle of something falling onto the floor. She bends down, looking curiously underneath the bed and finds a key – her cell key. Mary Margaret walks towards the cell doors, placing the key easily into the lock and unlocks the door. She pushes it open, amazed that it worked. But then she hears the station doors open and she quickly closes the doors, hiding the key in her pocket just as Emma walks in.

"Hey." Emma holds out a bag from Granny's Diner and coffee to Mary Margaret. "Breakfast."

"Thanks." Mary Margaret sits back down on the cot. "How's Avia?"

Emma sighs. "She misses you."

Mary Margaret smiles softly. "I miss her."

"I know Mr. Gold doesn't want us to talk, but I thought you should hear this from me. The test results came back on the heart, and the D.N.A. was a match for Kathryn." Emma says, still frazzled by the news. "She's dead." Mary Margaret just stares ahead with no emotion. She still had what David said last night reeling inside of her head, and this news from Emma was not helping. "I'm sorry… for a lot of things. But now that we have proof of the death, we have enough evidence to move forward with a case against you. It's gonna happen. You know I do believe you, right?"

"Yeah." Mary Margaret whispers solemnly.

"All this evidence tells me one thing for certain – that you are being framed, and I think Regina's behind it."

Mary Margaret stands from the cot. "Then why am I still in here?" She asks, fuming. "Why don't you confront her?"

"Because belief is not proof."

"But you just said."

"If I don't do this right, things will end up worse for you. Every time I've gone up against Regina, she's seen it coming, and I've lost."

"So, what makes this time any different?"

Emma smiles. "Because she doesn't know I suspect anything."

Mary Margaret scowls in confusion. "Why would she do this to me?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out, and I promise, I won't stop until I expose what she's up to."

"And how are you going to do that? This is her town."

Avia walks into the room. "With me."

Mary Margaret looks surprised to see her foster daughter. "Avia." She sighs. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you." Avia tells her as she walks closer, standing beside Emma. She smiles at her sister. "We're going to help you."

"But Lucy – "

"Is giving me 32 hours." Emma interrupts.

"She just doesn't know that I'm helping." Avia smirks.

Mary Margaret couldn't form words as she stares at the sisters in disbelief. "We have faith in you." Emma tells her. "And now we need you to have faith in us." Emma and Avia grab onto Mary Margaret's hand that is gripping the cell bar. Mary Margaret wasn't sure what it was, but she felt something in her chest the moment these girls touched her hand – something she felt the first time she shook Emma's hand, and the first time she held Avia in her arms. "Can you do that?"

Mary Margaret looks at the girls who are looking back with tears in their matching eyes. She reaches through the bars, resting her hand onto Avia's cheek. "Of course."

"Come on." Emma squeezes Mary Margaret's hand once more before wrapping her arm around Avia, leading her out of the station.

As Mary Margaret watches the girls leave, she feels the key inside of her pant's pocket. She grabs it, setting it into the palm of her hand as she looks down at it. 

* * *

Outside the station Emma and Avia walk out. "You know what to do?"

Avia nods. "As long as you do your part."

"Okay." Emma exhales. "Be careful."

"Always." Avia runs off. 

* * *

Emma walks into the back of Mr. Gold's shop. "Mr. Gold."

"Just taking inventory." Mr. Gold tells her. "What can I do for you, Miss. Swan? Any developments in the case I should be aware of?"

"Yes. Regina set her up." Emma says with confidence.

"And this surprises you? Show me your evidence, and we'll get this over with immediately."

"Yeah. I don't have any – yet. But I know it now."

Gold grins. "Look who's suddenly become a woman of faith. Why are you here, Miss. Swan? To spin conspiracy theories?"

"I need help." Emma states firmly.

"From me?" Mr. Gold chuckles.

"Every time I've gone up against Regina, I've lost, except for once, when I became Sheriff, when you helped."

"As I recall, you don't exactly approve of my methods."

"I approve of your results. And if it gets Mary Margaret out of jail and my sister gets to stay with her then I don't care how it gets done."

"And you're willing to go as far as it takes?"

"Farther."

"Now we're talking." Mr. Gold grins, darkly. "Fear not, Miss. Swan. Regina may be powerful, but something tells me you're more powerful than you know." Emma furrows her brows wondering what he means by powerful. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Rumplestiltskin is examining Charming's cloak carefully and grabs a stray of hair from it, placing it in the same vile as the hair he plucked from Snow's head. The two hairs begin to glow, intertwining with one another. Rumple grabs the vile and walks over to his cabinet that is filled with many potions. He places this particular vile in the one spot he's been searching for, for many centuries.

Love. 

* * *

Present…

Avia runs into the junior high and straight to Nick who is at his locker. "Avia, hey."

"I need your help." Avia pants.

"But we have – "

Avia grabs Nick's hand. "It doesn't matter right now." She and Nick run through the crowd of kids in the hallway before they exit the school. 

* * *

Inside of Regina's office, Nick and Avia are rummaging through every part of the office to find something that could link Regina to Kathryn's murder.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Nick asks.

Avia pokes her head out from the closet. "Anything."

"Can you be more specific?"

Avia exhales. "Just anything that can link her to Mary Margaret and/or Kathryn. I know she's your mom, Nick, but you can't tell me you don't find all of this a little suspicious."

"So, you're saying you think my mom killed Kathryn and is framing Mary Margaret for it?" Nick asks.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Geez. I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you. Of course I think your mom did it. But I can't prove anything without some sort of evidence. Mary Margaret wouldn't hurt anyone, and if she's found guilty for this, then in a little over 24 hours I'm gone." Avia says, sadly.

Nick looks behind him at the girl who has become his best friend. Maybe one day something more. "Yeah." He sighs. "We can't let that happen. Hey. I thought Emma already broke in here." He remembers.

"She did. But that was before Kathryn went missing." Avia groans as she stands up, slamming the closet door. "There's nothing here." She says, defeated.

Nick slowly pulls out a ring of unusual keys from his mother's desk drawer. "Uh. Avia?"

"Hm?" Avia turns and her eyes widen when she sees what's in Nick's hand. She runs up to him, looking at the keys.

Nick looks at Avia. "What do you think these go to?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out." 

* * *

Emma and Mr. Gold walk into the sheriff's station and are shocked to find Mary Margaret's cell empty – the door wide open.

"She's gone." Mr. Gold states. Emma walks to the cell, trying to find some sort of clue to help her figure out how Mary Margaret escaped. "Her arraignment's tomorrow. If she's not there – "

"She's a fugitive." Emma finishes. "Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not, she's screwed." Emma walks out of the cell and into her office to grab her gun. "I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing."

"Oh, you mean Regina?"

"The arraignment's at 8 a.m. I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."

"You have until 8 a.m. then. I know time is of the essence, but if Miss. Blanchard doesn't return, her future's in jeopardy, and if you're caught helping her, so is yours."

"I don't care. I'd rather lose my job than my friend." Emma says as she walks out of her office.

"And what about your sister's future?" Mr. Gold asks, knowing that would strike a spark in Emma. Emma narrows her eyes at the man before storming out of the station. 

* * *

Nick and Avia are running through town. The first thing they wanted to do with the keys was to check to see if any of them fit inside of Mary Margaret's lock.

"Avia." Avia and Nick stop running and look across the street at Lucy.

"Crap." Avia mumbles.

"Who's that?" Nick asks as he watches the woman cross the street.

"My social worker."

"Who's your friend?" Lucy asks as she approaches the two with a smile.

"Nick." Avia answers simply. Avia turns to her friend. "I'll call you later." She whispers.

Nick nods, and quickly walks away. "Close friend?" Lucy smirks. "Does he speak?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "So, what are you doing here?" Lucy raises her brows wondering if Avia forgotten already. "I mean, here, right now." Avia tells her.

"I was hoping we could grab dinner." Lucy suggests. "Are you familiar with Granny's?"

Avia grins. "Seriously? It's our favorite place."

"Whose favorite place? Yours and Nick's?"

"No." Avia scowls. "Mine, Mary Margaret, and Emma's."

Lucy nods, understanding. "Well, what do you say?"

"What about Emma? I usually have dinner with her." Avia fibs slightly. She hadn't had dinner with Emma since Kathryn went missing, but Lucy didn't need to know that.

"Emma called and said she's going to be working late. And I was thinking you and I could talk a little bit. We can discuss how your time has been here."

"Fine." Avia follows Lucy into Granny's Diner.

Ruby walks up, carrying a tray of food in her hand. "Hey, Avia."

"Hi, Ruby." Avia smiles at the brunette. Lucy was a bit surprised by the interaction. It seemed so normal, and so unlike Avia. Ruby raises a brow up at Lucy, curious to who this woman is. "My case worker." Avia says, simply, as if she read Ruby's mind.

Ruby slowly nods. "Ah. Well, your regular booth is vacant, so go ahead and sit down. I'm just going to drop this off and I'll be right with you."

"K. Thanks, Ruby." Lucy follows Avia to the middle booth.

"You have a regular booth?" Lucy questions.

Avia shrugs. "I told you, it's our favorite place to eat." Avia gets herself comfortable in the booth. "So, what do you want to know?"

Lucy sighs, seeing the defiance radiating from the girl. "I just want to talk, Avia." She says, calmly. "I see by the looks these people give you that you're something important to them, Avs."

Avia glares at the older woman. "Don't call me that." Only Emma and, now, Mary Margaret were allowed to call her that.

"I can see that they care about you." Lucy continues.

"Then why are you wanting to take me away from them?" Avia asks desperately.

"I don't want to do anything, Avia. I have to do it."

"Yeah. I know." Avia rolls her eyes. "You're just doing your job, right?"

"Right."

"But your job is to keep kids in safe places – a safe home. I found that here. Mary Margaret is my safe place."

"Mary Margaret is in jail. If I left you here without the proper supervision, then I'd lose my job." Lucy explains.

"Emma is here." Avia reminds her. "Not only are you wanting to take me away from the only place I could consider a home, but you're going to be taking away Emma from here, too. You know where I go, she goes."

"Emma does seem to have found a place here." Lucy nods. She puts her hand over Avia's. "But that doesn't mean you won't find another place just as good as this one."

Avia scoffs, shaking her head. She removes her hand from under Lucy's. "I don't want another place." She says, her voice trembling. "I finally found friends. My sister may not have custody of me, but at least she is living under the same roof as me. We finally found someone who wants us – who cares about us. She's the only person, besides Emma, who knows how to calm me down when I get upset. In these short two and half months, she's learn more about me than I've ever let anyone know before. She doesn't see me as a broken foster kid. She sees me, and she still wants me despite my walls. You're taking my one hope for a home away. What if I'm not so lucky next time? If I leave here, I won't survive. But I know Emma is going to get Mary Margaret out of jail. She will find her innocent. But you have to give her some time to do it. Please." Avia pleads.

Lucy knows that Avia may be right. Maybe she won't survive her next home – or maybe she will. But her job is to take kids away from homes that aren't suitable for their well-being. And, if Emma had custody of Avia, Lucy wouldn't think twice about taking her away. But Mary Margaret is in jail. She has no choice but to do what is right, even if she doesn't feel like it is. "I can only give her until tomorrow." Avia sighs. "Avia, I don't want to do this. You have to believe me. I see how much this place is changing you. But I have to follow the rules."

"Whatever." Avia mumbles. "I better get a head start on packing then." She stands from the booth and Lucy grabs her hand.

"Avia…"

"Just following the rules." Avia says quietly as she continues staring straight ahead. She pulls her hand away from Lucy and heads for the diner's door. Lucy sighs into her hands. 

* * *

Avia runs up to the apartment and is surprised to find Nick standing at the front door. "Nick."

"Hey. I thought since you had your social worker occupied I'd come see if any of these keys work on your lock." Nick explains. He looks behind Avia. "That was a short talk. Is she with you?"

Avia shakes her head. "No. I left her at the diner. So, did any of them work?" She asks impatiently.

Nick sighs. He didn't want to believe his mom had any part of setting Mary Margaret up for Kathryn's murder, but… Nick holds up one of the keys that is shaped partly like an apple. "This one."

Avia's eyes widen as she watches Nick put the key in the lock, unlocking the door. "We have to show Emma." 

* * *

Emma is speeding through the back roads of Storybrooke, on the search to find Mary Margaret. It was getting hard to see through her windows since it was not only getting dark, but the fog was almost unbearable to look through which almost caused her to run into a man who was walking in the middle of the road. Emma slams on her brakes, nearly missing him, but causing him to fall off the edge of the road. Emma jumps out of her car just as he is crawling back up.

"I'm so sorry!" Emma apologizes. "Are you okay?" She helps the man stand on his feet. "I didn't see you there."

"Uh, I think so." The man struggles.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He assures her as he catches his breath. "I'm not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You're the sheriff, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"What brings you out here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm just looking for a lost dog." Emma lies. She couldn't risk this man going back into town and letting everyone know that Mary Margaret broke out of jail.

"Well, I hope you find it."

"Thank you." The man begins to walk away, but Emma frowns seeing that he is limping. "Oh, you are hurt.

"No, I just twisted my ankle, I think." He chuckles. "I live just a mile down the road. I'll make it okay."

"No, let me drive you." Emma insists.

"Okay." The man shrugs. "Thank you." He puts his hand out. "I'm Jefferson." He introduces himself, shaking Emma's hand.

"Emma." 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Jefferson walks into his home where the evil queen has made herself comfortable. "I'd like to say you're looking well, Jefferson, but I'd be lying." Regina tells him, seeing how distressed and disheveled the man looks. "Poverty doesn't suit you."

"What are you doing here, Regina?" Jefferson asks, jaded.

"I have a job for you."

"I don't do that anymore."

"Yes, I heard you hung up your hat. Why?" She asks quizzically. "Is it because of your sweet daughter Grace?"

"Because of my work, she lost her mother." Jefferson informs her. "I don't want her to lose her father, too."

"So, now you're foraging for fungus." Regina scowls at his collection of mushrooms. "What kind of future does your daughter have here with you?" Jefferson looks down. "Do this one last favor for me, and you can give her the life she deserves."

Jefferson looks up, taking in Regina's words as he walks closer to the queen. "That's why I'm staying. You don't abandon family. That's what she deserves. Now please leave."

"All I need is your special skills to get me somewhere. Somewhere you've been before. Do it, and I can change your life." Regina hands Jefferson a map.

Jefferson rolls his eyes and opens the map. "What business could you possibly have there?"

"Something of mine was taken and found its way over there. I want it back."

"Then find someone else to get it." Jefferson hands the map back to Regina, refusing to help her.

"I see." Regina grins. "Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't convince you, but I understand. There's nothing more important than family." She chuckles before excusing herself out of his home. 

* * *

Present…

Avia runs into the sheriff's station. "Emma!?" She stops suddenly when she notices the open cell door but no Mary Margaret inside.

"Miss. Swan."

Avia jumps and looks behind her, inside of Emma's office is Mr. Gold. "Mr. Gold." She exhales. "What's going on? Where's Emma and Mary Margaret?"

Mr. Gold walks out. "It seems your foster mother decided to break out."

"What!?" Avia exclaims.

"Your sister is out looking for her."

"But where could she have gone? This doesn't make sense. Why would she risk everything if she's innocent?"

"Maybe that's something you should ask her yourself?" Avia watches as Mr. Gold slides a flashlight across the desk. 

* * *

Emma pulls up to Jefferson's very large home. "Wow. This is your house?" Emma asks as she steps out her vehicle. "It looks more like a hotel. You must have a huge family."

"Nope." Jefferson looks at his home. "It's just me." He says glumly as he limps towards the steps of his porch.

"Here. Wait." Emma runs over and helps him into his house. 

* * *

Inside, Emma is warming up near the fire when Jefferson walks in carrying a tray of tea.

"Here you go. I thought you must want to warm up for your search." He tells her. "It's cold out there."

"That is kind of you, but I think I should get back to it." Emma knew she was wasting time by being here. She had to get back to finding Mary Margaret before it's too late.

Jefferson hands her a cup of tea anyway. "I know. That's why I brought this." He shows her the map. "I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer. Mapping the area is a hobby." He rolls the map out on top of the piano. "Maybe this will help you track down your dog."

"Wow." Emma says, intrigued by the map.

"What's his name?"

"Spot." Emma grins. "Well, Route 6 runs the boundary of the forest, so…" Emma continues to sip on the tea. "…if I just follow that, I should… " Suddenly Emma begins to feel dizzy – her surroundings becoming a blur. "…be able to…"

"Is something wrong?" Jefferson frowns.

He watches as Emma tries to steady her balance against the piano. "I'm just, uh, feeling a little…"

Emma falls back, and Jefferson catches her. "Oh. Let me help you."

"Dizzy." Emma pants.

Jefferson leads her to couch. "Let's just lie you down here." He lays Emma down across the couch. Emma groans, trying to keep herself up. "Let me get you some air." He begins to walk away, Emma following his every move.

"Your limp…" She says, noticing he is walking normally.

Jefferson sighs. "Oh. That." He walks back over to Emma, looking down at her. "I guess you caught me."

"Who are you?" Emma asks just before she passes out. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

"The toy cart!" Jefferson's daughter, Grace, glees with excitement as she runs over to the toys on display at the market. She grabs a stuffed rabbit. "Wouldn't this make the perfect guest for our tea parties, Papa? Can I have him? Please?" She begs.

Jefferson smiles lovingly down at his daughter. "Excuse me?" He asks the seller. "How much for the rabbit?"

"That costs one silver." The old lady tells him.

Jefferson looks through his change. "Would you take it for 8 coppers? It's all I have."

"Oh, you are a good father. Your last coppers for your little girl's happiness, ah?"

"Thank you."

"Oh, I did not say I accept. Alas, I cannot take less than one silver." Jefferson frowns at her refusal. "The economy." Grace's face falls when the lady takes the rabbit out of her hands.

"It's okay, Papa." Grace assures him. "Come on. People are waiting."

"I will not take 'no' for an answer." Jefferson says, not giving up.

"Papa, please. I don't need it."

Jefferson sighs and grabs his daughter's hand. "Come on, sweetie."

The old lady hobbles behind her cart just as the genie in the mirror appears. "Well, that was awfully cruel. You could've at least let the girl have her toy."

"Where's the fun in that?" The old lady transforms into Regina. "Hmm?" She laughs maliciously. 

* * *

Present…

Avia is running down the street, not looking at where she is going when she runs into someone. "Oh!" She gasps as they both fall to the ground. "I'm sorry!" Avia stands up, and helps the girl stand up as well.

"It's okay." The girl smiles kindly. "Hey. I've seen you around. You're the sheriff's sister, right?"

Avia smiles, nodding. "Yep. And you're…"

"Paige."

Avia sees the stuffed rabbit tucked under Paige's arm. "Cute rabbit."

"Thanks." Paige smiles. "My parents got it for me."

"Nice." Avia says with a hint of jealousy. "It's getting dark. Shouldn't you be at home?"

Paige smirks. "My parents are just across the street." She points to Mr. Gold's shop. Avia nods. "But I better get back."

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Avia waves as the girl runs across the street. Avia sighs, realizing that may have been the last time she ever meets anyone in this town again. She continues to run, heading towards Mary Margaret's apartment. 

* * *

As Avia makes her way to the top of the stairs, she puts the flashlight Mr. Gold had given her into the corner of the door and the wall. She didn't want to risk Lucy bombarding her with questions about it. Avia slips her key into the lock, unlocking the door, and slips into the apartment. Lucy turns around from inside the kitchen and smiles at the girl.

"Hey. I was just about to go out looking for you."

Avia takes her jacket off and sets it on the coat rack. "Uh. Sorry. I just went hang out with Nick. Ya know, since it's my last night and all."

Lucy sighs, leaning across the counter, choosing to ignore Avia's comment. "How about I make you something to eat? You didn't even order before you ran out of the diner."

"No, thanks." Avia politely declines. "I ate with Nick." She lies.

Lucy nods. "Well, it seems Emma is going to be working late. I can stay down here until she gets back, if you like?"

Avia frowns. That's the last thing she wanted. "Um. I'll be fine. I'm used to be ing by myself. I'm just going to grab some stuff from upstairs and then head to bed. I'll be right down."

Lucy watches as Avia runs upstairs. Although she's been in the apartment many times before, she never really took a good look around. She grabs her tea and begins to look around Mary Margaret's bedroom. She smiles when she finds pictures of Mary Margaret and Emma squeezing Avia in between them with wide smiles on their faces. Lucy was pretty sure she had never seen Avia smile like that before since she became her case worker. She was pretty sure she never even seen Emma smile like that before. She hated doing this. She hated having to be the one to take Avia away from a life that she so clearly loves and from people who clearly love her. She, then, looks at the next picture. She assumed Emma had taken it since it's one of Mary Margaret and Avia. Mary Margaret is sitting on the couch with her arm around Avia as Avia leans into her while they both look down at a book that's on Mary Margaret's lap. Lucy was sure besides Emma, Avia had never let anyone get that close to her before. The last picture is of Mary Margaret and Emma standing outside, their arms wrapped around each other as they smile at the camera.

Lucy's thoughts are interrupted by Avia walking into the room. She turns around just as Avia drops what she'll need for the night on top of Mary Margaret's bed. "Is that everything?" Lucy asks.

"Yep. Upstairs is all free." Avia tells her, avoiding looking her case worker in the eye in fear that she'll see right through her and see that she's up to something.

Lucy nods, smiling softly. "Well, you'll know where I'll be if you need me. You should get some sleep."

Lucy starts to walk out the room until Avia stops her. "Are you at least going to let me tell her goodbye?"

Lucy turns around, seeing Avia sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. "I'm not that cruel, Avia. If Mary Margaret is available, of course I'll let you see her."

Avia just nods and Lucy walks away. Avia listens carefully to Lucy's footstep going up the stairs. She lets out a long breath once she hears the bedroom door close. Now all she had to do was wait until Lucy was asleep. Avia quickly grabs the phone from Mary Margaret's nightstand and dials her sister's number. 

* * *

Emma is still laying on Jefferson's couch with her hands tied behind her back, her ankles tied together, and mouth gagged. Her cell phone begins to ring causing her to slowly wake up. Emma groans, her head still pounding from whatever Jefferson slipped into her drink. She looks around the empty room and begins to form a plan to get herself free.

Emma grabs the pillow from behind her, by her mouth, and tosses it onto the floor, on top of the tea cup that she dropped before she passed out. She sits up and stomps onto the pillow, shattering the cup into sharp pieces. Sitting down on the floor, Emma is able to grab one of the sharp pieces and cut the tape from around her hands. She then removes the gag from her mouth and unwraps the tape from her ankles. Emma then begins to look around the room, trying to figure out a way out of the place without being caught. She needed to find Mary Margaret and get back to Avia before it's too late for all of them. Unfortunately, the windows are sealed shut. But there is a telescope that is pointing out towards the window. Curiosity, however, grys the best of Emma and she peeks through it seeing that it's pointing directly to the sheriff's station – more specifically right into her office. Emma scowls, dismayed. Who the hell is this man, and why was he spying on her?

Suddenly, a scraping noise grabs Emma's attention. She walks to another door, prying it open just enough to peek inside. She finds Jefferson sharpening a pair of scissors with his back turned towards her. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Jefferson was putting on the last touches of the stuffed rabbit he made himself before walking over to his daughter who is busy playing 'tea party' by herself. He sets the rabbit on one of the chairs earning a smile from his daughter.

"I know it's not the same as what you wanted." He says, sitting across from her.

"I love it, Papa." Grace assures him with a loving smile. "Thank you." Jefferson sighs. Even though he believed his daughter – that she truly does love the rabbit, he hated that he couldn't give her more. The queen's words were swimming inside his head just as Grace interrupts. "Do you like your tea, Papa?"

"Grace, I want you to go to the neighbors' for the rest of the day." Grace looks down, sadly. "There's work I have to do."

"Can't I come with you?" She asks. "I like being with you in the forest."

"I'm not going to the forest, sweetie." Jefferson smiles softly.

"This has to do with the queen's visit, doesn't it?" Jefferson didn't want to lie to his little girl, so he simply sits back saying nothing. "Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it." Grace pleads.

Jefferson stands up and walks to his daughter, kneeling down in front of her. "Grace, I have to. I want you to have what you need."

"All I need is you, Papa. Please stay."

"Come here." Jefferson picks his daughter up in his arms and hugs her close. "I know. I'm sorry, baby." He walks her over to the door, setting her down. "I have to go."

"Just promise me you'll come back." Jefferson wraps the cloak around his daughter. "You have to promise."

"Of course." Jefferson smiles.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He kisses Grace longingly on her forehead before leading her out of the door, watching her helplessly as she goes. Once he sees that she is safely with the neighbors', Jefferson opens a trunk and pulls out a large, oddly shaped box. 

* * *

Present…

Emma quietly slips into the hallway, closing the door behind her. As she makes her way slowly down the hall, Emma's cell phone begins to ring. She grimaces and grabs it from her pocket, quickly silencing it before rushing into another room.

"Emma." A muffled voice calls out. Emma turns around and her eyes widen when she finds a gagged and frightened Mary Margaret tied up in a chair, staring desperately back at her. "Help me."

"What is going on?" Emma whispers as she rushes to Mary Margaret. She pulls the gag from out of Mary Margaret's mouth.

"Emma, thank God." Mary Margaret says, fearfully.

"What are you doing here?" She asks while she unties Mary Margaret.

"I was in the woods, trying to get away when this man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Why are you here?"

"I've been trying to find you. You escaped, remember?" Emma stands, scowling down at her roommate. "How did you get out?"

"There was a key in my cell, under my pillow. Someone put it there." Mary Margaret explains as she stands behind Emma.

"Who?"

"I don't know. I'd like to know just as much as you."

Emma opens the door again, peeking out, seeing the coast is clear. She turns to Mary Margaret telling her to follow. They both slip out of the room hand-in-hand. But just as they turn to walk the opposite way of where Emma came from, a click from a gun is sounded causing them both to jump when they come face-to-face with Jefferson who is smiling at them. "I see you found 'Spot.'"

"I've already called for backup. They'll be here any second." Emma tells him.

"You haven't called anybody…" Jefferson says, knowingly. "…for the same reason you didn't tell me about her." He points to Mary Margaret. "You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means nobody does. So, now tie her back up." 

* * *

Jefferson watches from the open door as Emma ties Mary Margaret back up in the chair.

"Emma." Mary Margaret whispers, dreadfully.

"It's gonna be okay." Emma assures her. She stands, looking at Jefferson. "Your telescope. You've been watching me. Why?"

Jefferson walks closer, grabbing Emma's arm. "I need you to do something." He says as he pulls Emma out of the room as Mary Margaret watches in fear of what he may do to Emma. 

* * *

Avia is laying on her back, glancing at the clock every few minutes. She was running out of patience, but she had to find the right time to make her escape. Emma wasn't answering her phone, so Avia was sure something was wrong. It wasn't like her sister to ignore her calls.

When 2 a.m. hit, Avia felt it was finally safe to get away. She grabs her bag and slips on her jacket and shoes before slowly walking to the front door. Avia looks up one more time towards the stairs before slipping out of the front door, quietly shutting it behind her. Avia lets out a relieved breath. Now that the hardest part was over, she grabs the flashlight and runs downstairs to begin her search for sister and foster mother. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Jefferson is walking down the evil queen's halls with the dark knights trailing far behind as he carries the large box he had stored in his trunk. He steps into the room where Regina is.

"Jefferson." She says as if she was expecting him. "So good to see you looking more like yourself. I assume you're here because you've reconsidered my offer?"

Jefferson wasn't pleased to have to do this, but he had to do it for his daughter. It's their only way of survival. "I want your guarantee that if I do what you ask, my daughter will want for nothing."

Regina smiles, bowing slightly. "You have my word. Now let's open that box of yours and see what it can do." Jefferson sets the box down and pulls out an unusual looking hat." Regina laughs with pleasure. "I do so like a man who dresses for the occasion."

Jefferson looks unamused. He sets the hat down on the floor and begins to spin it. "Step back." The hat continues to spin as it begins to form a purple smokel causing the hat to grow larger in size. "After you!" Jefferson shouts above the noise.

"Together." Regina smiles, placing her hand out towards him.

Jefferson reluctantly grabs her hand. "Hold on!" He and Regina then jump into the large hole of the hat, bringing them into another realm. 

* * *

Present…

Jefferson pushes Emma into a room. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you hurt my friend, I swear I'll make you regret it." Emma threatens.

Jefferson slams the door shut. "Hurt her? I'm saving her life." He says, backing Emma further into the room.

"How do you figure that?"

"Don't play stupid. We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke."

Emma scowls in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The curse."

"What curse?"

"The one keeping us all trapped. All except you and your sister."

"Have you been reading Avia's book?" Emma asks, perplexed.

Jefferson smirks. "Oh, the book of stories she carries around. The ones you two only see as simple child stories – ignoring the truth. Maybe if you knew what I know, you wouldn't."

"Why have you been spying on me?"

Jefferson walks around Emma, pointing the gun at her head for just a second before pulling it back down while he walks around the room. "Because for the last thirteen years, I've been stuck in this house, day after day, always the same, until one night, you and your sister roll into town, and the clock ticks and things start to change." Emma watches him carefully, confused by what he's talking about. Of course she read some of the stories, but only because Avia read them to her. She knew about the curse in the book, but neither herself or her sister believed that it was all true. "You see, I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You're special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke – magic."

Emma frowns, feeling sorry for this man. "You're insane."

"Because I speak the truth?"

"Because you're talking about magic."

"I'm talking about what I've seen. Perhaps you're the one that's mad."

"Really?" Emma asks in disbelief.

"What's crazier than seeing and not believing?" Jefferson asks as he steps closer to Emma. "Because that's exactly what you've been doing since you got to our little hamlet. Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn't it about time?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to get it to work." Jefferson forces Emma to sit down.

"You want me to get what to work?" Emma looks at a hat on the table.

Jefferson bends down, whispering into her ear. "You're not the only one who can do this. But if you won't, I'll be happy to grab your sister and have her join us."

Emma's eyes furrow in fury as she tries to stand up, but Jefferson forces her back down. "You leave Avia alone." She glares.

Jefferson rests his head on top of Emma's. "Then you're gonna get it to work." 

* * *

Avia is already halfway through town, looking every which way for some sort of sign of her sister or Mary Margaret.

"You're out kinda late." Avia jumps and turns to find August walking towards her.

Avia grabs her chest, breathing rapidly. "Geez. You scared me."

"Sorry." August smiles.

"What are you doing out here?" Avia asks.

"Hey. I asked you first." He teases.

Avia rolls her eyes. "I'm just looking for my sister. I haven't seen her since this morning, and she isn't answering her phone. It's not like her." Avia chose to leave out the Mary Margaret breaking out of jail part.

"So, you decided at 2 a.m. that it was the best time to do so?" August asks.

Avia shrugs. "Who else was going to do it? And I may not be here in the morning anyway." Avia drops down dramatically onto a bench.

August follows, sitting next to her. "I'm sure Emma is fine. She's been working really hard to find out who killed Kathryn."

Avia nods. "Yeah, I know. Wait. You don't believe Mary Margaret killed her either?" She asks, surprised. Everyone else in town, including David, had some sort of belief that the teacher wasn't innocent.

"She couldn't hurt anyone." August says, surely. Avia furrows her brows in confusion. How could he possibly know anything about Mary Margaret when he just arrived in town. The only people she ever saw August speak to was herself, Emma, and some of the people in the diner. "I have faith that Emma will get her out of this and she'll be back to you in no time."

Avia sighs. "I hope you're right. But as morning gets closer, I'm starting to believe less and less." Avia rolls her eyes at the flashlight she is holding. "I don't even know why I believe I can find them. I'm just a foster kid. I don't know anything."

"Well, I don't believe that for a second. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"If that's the truth, then why can't I find out who is framing Mary Margaret? Nick and I found this." Avia pulls out a key, showing August. He looks at it carefully.

"An apple."

"Yeah. Nick found it in his mom's office. She had several keys, but this was the only one that fit into our lock." Avia explains. "We believe Regina is framing Mary Margaret, but we have no other proof. As I was waiting to sneak out of the apartment, I realized their excuse would be that she's the mayor – that she has keys to every building, including Mary Margaret's."

"So, you think Regina killed Kathryn?" August asks.

Avia shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe she knows who did and she's just setting Mary Margaret up to keep the other person safe."

"Did you tell Emma about your suspicions?"

"I went to the station as soon as we matched the key with the lock, but she wasn't there. Which is why I'm out here. I had to wait for my social worker to go to sleep so I could sneak out to find her. And even if I say that I suspect Regina, that just gives her even more reason to send me away. I'm already leaving, so what's even the point?" Avia asks, somberly.

"I agree Regina would try anything to send you back. She likes to believe she has control over everything and everyone, but if you're correct and you find Mary Margaret innocent, she can't send you away without good reasons. You'll be able to stay. Regina doesn't have control over that because if that was the case, neither you or Emma would be here right now. You can't give up." August says firmly. "Don't let her win. You are here for a reason, Avia."

"And what reason would that be besides causing trouble?"

"You're special, Avia."

Avia scoffs. "I don't feel so special."

"Have you found the missing page from your book yet?"

Avia looks up at August, bewildered. "You mean, the page from the end of the book?" August nods. "How do we even know there was a page there in the first place? I mean, the story you added wasn't there at first either."

"True. But that's only because it didn't exist. The page in the back of the book existed even before Mary Margaret placed it in your hands."

"Why are you so invested in this book?" Avia asks. "It's just a book."

August grins. "Find that page and you'll understand why I'm so invested in that book. Now, you better get back home."

Avia chuckles. "Home." She shakes her head. "Yeah."

"You don't want to be missing when Emma gets there."

"But, I – "

August takes the flashlight from Avia. "How about I'll look around for you? I'm sure she's fine, though. But you need to rest. You have a big day tomorrow, remember?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to be able to sleep knowing my sister is out here possibly hurt or lost."

"How about this? I'll flash the light from the flashlight into your window when I find her." August suggests.

Avia thinks for a moment. "Fine. But you better not lie to me because I'll know."

August grins. "I promise. Now, get going before your social worker wakes up and freaks out."

Avia smiles gratefully and begins to walk back towards the apartment. "Oh, and I'm downstairs in Mary Margaret's room." She tells him before turning back around. She didn't want him to accidentally wake up Lucy. August takes a deep breath and turns the flashlight on before walking the opposite way. 

* * *

Another realm…

Regina and Jefferson are walking through a room that surrounds them with several different colored doors. Regina smiles excitingly. "I forgot how magnificent you are." She praises Jefferson.

"I'm not here to relive the past." Jefferson states. "I'm here for my daughter." Jefferson walks towards a mirrored door. "Here. This is the entrance." Regina chuckles, walking up. "It's important that we stick together. Same amount of people that go through have to come back. No more, no less. It's the hat's rule, not mine."

Regina traces her fingers along the door. "I understand." She watches as Jefferson slowly walks through the door before following him into the realm of Wonderland.

Regina looks around at the different colors of the land, and creatures that are surrounded about. "I hate Wonderland." Jefferson frowns as he forces Regina down the long sidewalk, passing large caterpillar smoking a pipe. 

* * *

Present…

Emma is sitting at the table looking around at the sewing kit and fabric. She was baffled of what to do, but she had to appease this crazy man if she wanted to get out. Jefferson walks over, dropping a piece of fabric in front of her. "Make one like that." He demands, pointing to another hat on display.

"You want me to make a hat?" Emma questions, eyeing the many hats on the wall. "You don't have enough?"

"Well, none of them work, do they? Or else you wouldn't be here. Now, make a hat and get it to work." He says, sitting across from her.

Emma begins to pick the needles and thread up, confused on what to do. "I don't – "

"You have magic. You can do it."

Emma looks around the room and she notices the tea. "The hats, the tea, your psychotic behavior. You think you're the mad hatter."

"My name's Jefferson." He says uncomfortably.

"Okay. You've clearly glommed on to my sister's theory about this town."

"And, yet, she doesn't believe her own theories."

"They're just stories. The Mad Hatter is in 'Alice In Wonderland,' a book. A book I actually read."

"Stories." Jefferson repeats, amused. "Stories? What's a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the civil war?"

"Yeah, of course."

"How? Did you read about it, perchance, in a book?" Emma sighs. "How is that any less real than any other book?"

"History books are based on history."

"And storybooks are based on what, imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere. You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants a magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic. Now get it to work."

"Here's the thing, Jefferson, this is it." Emma says, frustrated. "This is the real world."

"A real world." He says, emphasizing the word 'a.' "How arrogant are you to think this is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. You have to remember where you came from – the reason you are here. These worlds touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic. Some don't. And some need magic, like this one." Jefferson points a pair of scissors at her, standing up from his seat. "And that's where you and your sister come in."

Emma glares up at Jefferson. "I told you to leave her out of this."

Jefferson smirks. "Don't worry. We don't need her…yet. You and your friend are not leaving here until you make my hat. Until you get it to work." He drops the scissors down in front of Emma before making himself comfortable in the chair again.

Emma begins to cut through the fabric. "And then what?"

Jefferson sighs. "Then I go home." 

* * *

Wonderland…

"You want to go in there?" Jefferson asks as he and Regina stand at the entrance of a maze.

Regina stands, glaring determined. "What I want is a short walk through."

Jefferson chuckles. "A short walk? You know who this belongs to."

"The Queen of Hearts. She's not one for subtlety." Regina looks up at the heart emblem.

"This wasn't part of our deal. You know what she does to anyone that crosses her."

"Indeed. Better than most." Regina turns around when she notices Jefferson isn't following her. "You can't leave Wonderland without me." She reminds him. Jefferson stands, arms crosses defiantly. "Two go through. Two go back. You're not gonna let the queen of hearts keep you from returning to your daughter, are you?" Jefferson drops his arms. "That's what I thought."

Jefferson grabs Regina's arm, stopping her from walking further. "Wait." He grabs a stick from the ground and tosses it into the bushes that immediately pull it through. "Stay away from the walls."

Regina scowls. "I've got a better idea. The walls should stay away from me." Regina throws a fireball singeing right through the middle of the maze. They walk straight through until they reach a small storage building. Regina quickly unlocks it with her magic and walks inside pulling out a box that she came for.

"Okay?" Jefferson asks, wanting to get this over with. "You got what you need. Shall we?"

They begin to walk back when they are soon interrupted. "Trespassers!" A knight shouts. "Halt!" Regina and Jefferson quickly turn back around, running the opposite way as the knights chase after them. They are soon met by more knights, causing Regina to toss them into the walls of the maze, dying instantly. They begin to run in which they came as more knights' trail behind. Regina quickly forms a wall, stopping the knights. They continue to run towards the door they came from.

"The looking glass. There it is!" Jefferson shouts. Regina stops, turning back around. "What are you doing? We can't stop now. We gotta get out of here."

"There's something I need to do first." Regina tells him. She breaks off a piece of a leaf. "A little snack."

"Are you mad? Do you know what the food here does?"

"I'm well aware." Regina places the box on the ground, opening it, and places the piece of leaf inside. Suddenly a whoosh of purple smoke comes out of the box and transforms into Regina's father, Henry. "Oh, Daddy." Regina says, happily hugging her father.

"This is what she took from you?" Jefferson asks, perplexed. "Your father?"

"The Queen of Hearts has always seen me as a threat. So, she wanted some leverage. I got it back."

They hear yelling coming from a distance. "The queen's soldiers." Henry informs his daughter. "We must hurry."

"You knew only two can go through the hat." Jefferson says, realizing he has been betrayed. "Which is why you didn't tell me about your father."

"It was the only way to make sure you'd help me." Regina says, softly.

Jefferson tries to attack her, but the ground below traps him in place. "Wait! Wait! Please." He begs, stopping Regina and her father before they walk through the door. "My daughter…" Regina looks away. She felt bad for having to do this, but it was her only way to happiness. "My Grace – she's – waiting. I promised her I'd be home for tea."

Regina snaps back around, glaring at the hatter. "A promise which you now have broken." She says firmly. "If you truly cared for your daughter, you never would've left her in the first place. You were right, Jefferson. You don't abandon family." Regina walks through the door with her father.

"No!" Jefferson yells as they disappear. The knights walk up from behind him, and each take him by the arms, dragging him away as he stares idly at the glass door. 

* * *

Present…

While Avia is waiting for August to flash the light into her window, she couldn't help but pace the apartment, praying that Emma and Mary Margaret are okay. She also decided to take the time to look for the missing page August keeps telling her about. She wasn't sure why it was so important to him, but she knew she had to do it if it was a piece of something that would keep her here in the only place she's ever felt wanted. Avia walks to Mary Margaret's closet and decides to look in the place the book was found at in the first place. 

* * *

Emma groans, slamming the fabric and scissors down on the table as she stands up. "I can't make it work. What you're asking me is impossible."

"No!" Jefferson exclaims, grabbing the hat. "It has to be. If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever."

"What is so cursed about your life?" Emma stresses. "Look at this place. It's beautiful. It doesn't seem cursed to me."

"It's cursed because like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me." Jefferson points to a telescope at the window. "Take a look." Emma pants heavily as she walks to the telescope, looking through it. She finds it pointing to a little girl and her parents inside their home. "Her name is Grace." Emma looks up, confused. "Here it's Paige. But it's Grace. My Grace. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family, with a new father?"

"You think she's your daughter?"

He grabs Emma roughly by the arm. "I don't think. I know. I remember." Emma just nods, not wanting to irritate him more than she already has. "She has no idea who I am, our life together, where we come from. I do." He says, somberly, leaning against the table, eyes glistening as he talks about his daughter. "That's my curse."

"To remember."

"What good is this house, these things, if I can't share them with her?"

"If you really think she's your daughter, why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell her?"

"And destroy her reality?" Jefferson scoffs. "I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I'd inflict that awareness on my daughter? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong, but knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head will drive you mad."

"That's why you want me to make the hat work, isn't it?" Emma asks. "You just wanna take Grace home, to your world."

"It's the one world where we can be together, where she'll remember who I am."

"I know what it's like to be separated from someone you love." Emma says, her voice trembling at the memory of being constantly separated from her sister. She wipes away a tear as she walks back over to the telescope, taking another look through it.

"Yeah, you do, don't you?" Jefferson realizes.

"It can make you feel like you're losing your mind."

"I'm not losing my mind." Jefferson glares, stubbornly. "I'm not crazy." Emma looks up at him, feeling sorry for the man. "This is real."

"Maybe. Maybe it is."

"You believe?"

Emma shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe I need to open myself up more. Maybe if I want magic, I have to start believing."

"So, you're gonna help me? You can get it to work?"

"I can try." Jefferson turns away, grabbing the hat from off the table. Emma finds her opportunity to get away, saying what needs to be said for her plan to work. She grabs the telescope from off its stand and just as Jefferson turns around she bashes him in the face with the telescope, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. "Crazy son of a bitch." Emma grabs his gun and runs out of the room and back into the room Mary Margaret is in. "Hey." Emma removes the ties and gag from Mary Margaret. "It's all right." She says, quickly. "I'm gonna get you out of here. You're gonna be okay."

Jefferson walks up from behind. "Emma, look out!" Mary Margaret shouts.

Jefferson throws himself on top of Emma knocking them all to ground. The gun slides across the room. As Emma tries to grab it, Jefferson grabs her by the legs, pushing her back towards him. Emma reaches up, elbowing him in the face. During this time, Mary Margaret manages to untie herself from the chair while Jefferson and Emma struggle on the ground. Jefferson stands them both up, tossing Emma across the room. He grabs his gun and points it directly at her. He puts his hat on, and puts his head up, revealing a large scar around his neck. Emma pants heavily as she stares at him with wide eyes. "Off with his head." He grins, madly.

Mary Margaret grabs a crochet stick and bashes him across the head before kicking him out of the window. Emma slowly walks up, mouth agape. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Emma answers in shock. They both look out the window, but Jefferson is gone – only his hat is seen lying on the ground along with the shards of glass from the window. 

* * *

They walk outside, looking around. "There's no sign of him anywhere." Emma says.

"Who was he?"

"A very lonely man. By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it?"

"I have no idea where that came from." Mary Margaret walks to the front, Emma following behind. "Emma, look." She points to Emma's yellow bug that is covered with a tarp. Emma sighs, relieved, tossing the tarp aside. She grabs her keys before walking back over to Mary Margaret. "So, Sheriff, I guess you'll be taking me back now."

"Here. Go." Emma tosses Mary Margaret her keys.

"You want me to run?"

"No, but it's your choice. Just know something – running ain't easy. I've done my share of it. And once you go, there's no stopping." Emma warns.

"Emma, everyone thinks I killed Kathryn."

"Mary Margaret, you have to believe me. You have to trust me. I know it seems impossible, but I can get you out of this."

"Why is it so important to you what happens to me?" Mary Margaret asks, curiously.

"Because when I wanted to leave Storybrooke cause I thought it was best for Avia, you told me I needed to stay because that's what was best for her. We both have a little girl back at that apartment that is counting on us. For thirteen years, it's always been Avia and me. We've only had each other. Nobody's ever been there for us except for you." Emma explains, tearfully. "And in a few short hours, Lucy is going to take Avia away from the only place that she has ever felt safe in. She can't lose that. I can't lose that. We cannot lose our family."

Mary Margaret is taken aback. "Family?" She repeats, smiling softly.

"Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?" Emma asks. Mary Margaret knows Emma's right. She trusted Emma the moment she met her, and she needed to continue to trust her if she wanted out of this mess. She has a little girl that needs taken care of. She couldn't let them take Avia away from her – away from Emma. So, Mary Margaret hands Emma back her keys. Emma grabs the keys, but Mary Margaret grabs Emma's hand, squeezing tightly. The bell rings in the distance, signaling 7 a.m. "The arraignment. Regina." 

* * *

Regina pulls up at the station, next to the empty parking spot that is designated for the sheriff. She walks inside, stopping instantly, clenching her teeth when she finds Mary Margaret in her cell, reading the newspaper.

"Madame Mayor." Mary Margaret greets Regina, smugly.

"Excuse me – " Mr. Gold steps in. " – my client is not having any visitors."

"Of course not." Regina scowls at the man.

"I'll see you out." Mr. Gold follows Regina into the hall.

"What is she doing here?" Regina sneers.

"She came back."

"You said this was going to work, that she'd take the key, that she'd go."

"And she did. But it seems that Miss. Swan is rather more resourceful than we thought. Fear not, your majesty. Miss. Blanchard is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want."

"Oh, I better. The only reason I made a deal with you, Gold, is because I wanted results."

"And results you shall have. See you at the arraignment."

Regina glares at the man before storming out of the station. 

* * *

Avia throws her bag into the trunk of Lucy's car. If looks could kill, it would definitely be the one Avia was throwing at that moment. In her search of finding the missing page from the book, she ended up falling asleep on the couch, missing August's signal that Emma was fine – if there even was one. But she still woke up without her sister in the apartment. She was hoping to see Mary Margaret before she left, but Lucy found out that Mary Margaret was already in arraignment and not able to take visitors. Avia was sure she'd never see Mary Margaret ever again.

"Is that everything, kiddo?" Lucy asks as she steps out of the apartment building. Avia just nods as she takes in the town, hoping to remember this place so that maybe one day she could return. "We should probably get going then." Lucy opens the passenger door for Avia. "Oh. I'm not sure if this means anything, but it seems like it belongs in that book of yours." Lucy pulls out a page from the book from out of her pocket, handing it to Avia. Avia looks down at the page, realizing that it may be the one August was telling her to find. But, it doesn't matter anymore. She's leaving. So what's the point?

"Whatever." Avia mumbles, stuffing the page into her pocket. "Let's just go."

"Avia, wait!" Avia turns and sees her sister running towards her.

"Emma." Avia says, relieved.

"I'm sorry I'm – " Avia wraps her arms around Emma's waist. " – late." Emma sighs, wrapping her arms around her sister, cradling her head in her hand. "I was with Mary Margaret."

Avia shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. You're here now." She looks up at Emma as tears stream down her face. "I'm leaving, Emma. It's really happening."

Emma looks down, unable to control her own tears from falling freely. "I know."

Lucy steps up, rubbing Emma's arm. "Emma, we have to go. You know the routine by now." Emma simply nods, holding her sister closer. "I'll give you all the information I can once she's placed."

"Yeah."

Lucy begins to pry Avia away from her sister. "No!" Avia shouts, struggling against Lucy. "I don't want to go. Emma!"

"I'm coming for you as soon as I can, Avia." Emma was trying to sound brave, but she was finding it difficult to hold in tears as Avia reaches for her. "I love you."

"Emma!"

From across the street, Regina is watching with proud smile on her face. Emma narrows her eyes at the mayor. "Wait!" They all turn towards August.

"August?" Emma questions, confused.

"Emma, there's someone you have to see." Emma and Avia share a look before turning back to August. He gestures to someone, and their eyes all widen when Kathryn steps up beside him looking completely distressed.

"Kathryn." Emma gasps.

Avia looks up at Lucy. "I told you Mary Margaret didn't do it."

Regina's eyes widen as she watches the crowd form around Kathryn – seeing that her plan has obviously failed. She quickly gets into her car and drives away. 

* * *

While Kathryn was being taken to the hospital to get checked out, Emma told Lucy to give her some time to get Mary Margaret processed and released before bringing Avia to the station. Avia dropped her things off in her room and ran down the stairs.

Lucy grabs her arm before she can make it out of the door. "Whoa! Whoa! Kiddo, Emma still needs time."

Avia shakes her head. "I don't care. I'm going, and you can't stop me." Avia pulls away and runs out the door. Avia didn't want to waste anymore time. She ran as fast as her legs would let her towards the station, stopping in the middle of the road as she watches Emma and Mary Margaret walk out of the building, holding wide smiles on the faces as a crowd swarms around Mary Margaret. She watches as Mary Margaret hugs each person one-by-one, but even though she was happy to see everyone, she had one other important person on her mind – Avia.

As Mary Margaret scans the crowd, Emma taps Mary Margaret on her arm, nodding her head towards Avia who is staring back at them. Mary Margaret smiles, walking away from the crowd.

"Mary Margaret." Avia exhales, relieved to finally see her foster mother out of a jail cell. Avia begins to run towards Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret moves away from the crowd, meeting her foster daughter in the middle. Avia jumps right into Mary Margaret's awaiting arms, both hugging each other in a tight embrace. Avia wasn't sure where all her emotion was coming from, but she couldn't hold it back any longer. She bursts into tears, sobbing into her foster mother's shoulder.

"I know. I know." Mary Margaret soothes the girl, as she holds her close, letting her own tears fall. It broke her heart how much stress this all must have been on the girl.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Avia cries.

"I know. But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to leave you. Okay?"

Emma steps up, smiling at the duo. "But I almost did." Avia sighs.

"But you didn't, and I will make sure that never happens again." Mary Margaret promises. "Because of you two, I'm still here. You never gave up on me." She wraps her arm around Emma, pulling her into their embrace.

"Oh." Emma laughs.

"Thank you." She whispers into Emma's ear.

Mary Margaret pulls away, setting Avia down. They each grab each other's hands. "Let's go home."

The three of them walk hand-in-hand down the street, all heading home – together.


	12. What Is Normal

Avia is in her room, sitting in the middle of her bed, looking down at the 'missing' page from the back of her book. It's an illustration of Snow White and Prince Charming together inside of their bedroom. Snow White is holding a newborn baby with a little girl perched right in between herself and Prince Charming. They're all staring down at the baby with happy, tearful smiles upon their faces. Any other person wouldn't find this so unusual. They would just see it as fairy tale characters from a book gathered together as a family. Avia would have, too, if it wasn't for the names of Snow White and Prince Charming's children. She wondered if this was some sort of joke being pulled on her.

As Avia continues to ponder, but her thoughts are soon interrupted by Mary Margaret. "Avia, you're going to be late for school!" She shouts from downstairs.

Avia continues to scowl at the page in front of her. She was definitely going to have to find August and get to the bottom of this. Avia folds the page up and stuffs it into her backpack.

It's only been a couple of days since Mary Margaret was released from jail, but everyone was adjusting back to how things were before. Although Emma and Mary Margaret noticed how attached Avia would be to both of them whenever either of them was around. As hard as Mary Margaret had tried to lower Avia's walls, these past couple of weeks was enough to draw them higher than ever before. Emma understood Avia's reluctance to leave them. This only proved no matter how good things may seem, Avia could still be taken away in an instant. It scared her; and quite honestly it scared Emma, too.

Avia runs downstairs, dropping her backpack onto the floor before hopping into the stool at the counter. Mary Margaret looks curiously at her foster daughter as she sets a plate of food down in front of her. "Hey. What was taking you so long?"

"Oh, sorry." Avia says as she digs into her food. "I just couldn't find anything to wear."

Mary Margaret narrows her eyes, knowing that's not true. But she decided not to question Avia on it. "Well, eat up, or we're both going to be late."

Avia looks around. "Wait. Where's Emma? She usually takes me to school on her way into work."

"She went to the hospital to speak to Kathryn. Even though I was found innocent, we still need to know what happened to Kathryn and where's she been these last couple of weeks."

Avia nods, understanding. "Hey. You know, we could always ditch school." She grins, mischievously. "You've only been back in the real world for two days."

Mary Margaret grins. "I'll manage. We're going."

Avia sighs, rolling her eyes. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when you struggle to interact with the outside world."

Mary Margaret just smiles, shaking her head, amused. She knew Avia was just trying to get them both out of going to school so they will stay together. But to get back to normalcy they needed to continue with their lives just as they did before Mary Margaret got locked up.

* * *

At the hospital, Emma walks into Kathryn's room where Kathryn is being examined by Dr. Whale.

"Emma." The doctor greets the sheriff. "Come on in. Look who's awake."

Emma walks closer to the bed. "Kathryn, hi. Listen, I don't want to take a lot of your time. But do you remember what happened?"

"I don't know much." Kathryn says, her memory still a little fogged. "I was in a car accident, and I remember the air bag going off. And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water. And then I guess I was drugged." She assumes, looking up at Dr. Whale.

"Yeah." Dr. Whale confirms. "We're still trying to flush that out of your system."

"And then I woke up in a field at the edge of the town, and I started walking and that's when that man found me."

"August." Emma says.

"Yeah."

"Well, besides August, did you see anyone else? Did you hear any voices? Or smell perfume? Cologne? Anything?"

Kathryn shakes her head. "Nothing. No. I'm sorry. I wish I could help. Especially since, while I was gone, you thought I was dead?" She asks, baffled.

"Your D.N.A. matched the heart we found." Emma clarifies.

"They're grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the D.N.A. results." Dr. Whales informs them.

"Why would anyone do this?" Kathryn asks.

"I think someone was trying to frame Mary Margaret." Emma tells her.

"But why? I mean, who would do something like that?" Emma and Dr. Whale share a look. Emma only had one person in mind.

* * *

"You broke our deal." Regina accuses Mr. Gold as they stand in his shop.

"I broke one deal in my life, dear, and it certainly wasn't this one." Mr. Gold says with a wink.

"Kathryn was supposed to die, and Mary Margaret was to get the blame." Regina argues.

"Yeah, murder seems so much worse here, though, doesn't it? You can't just turn someone into a snail and then step on them, can you? You didn't say 'kill her.' We agreed that something tragic should happen to her. Now abduction is tragic."

"The intent was perfectly clear."

"Oh, let's not talk about intent. Intent is meaningless."

"Intent is everything."

"Please." Mr. Gold sneers, shutting Regina up.

Regina exhales. "This is going to raise all kinds of questions about where she was and how the test results were fake." She says, calmly, yet inside she was panicking.

"Oh, yes. And who put the key in her cell." Mr. Gold reminds the mayor.

"It's all going to lead to me, isn't it? You bastard." Regina glares. "This doesn't make any sense. You and I – we've been in this, together, from the start."

Mr. Gold chuckles. "Oh, have we?"

"You created the curse for me – the curse that brought us here and built all this."

"Yeah, it's about time you said, 'thank you.'" Mr. Gold teases.

"Why did you do it?"

"Well, you're a smart woman, your majesty." Mr. Gold steps closer into Regina's face. "Figure it out."

* * *

While on their way to school, Mary Margaret keeps glancing at Avia whose eyes are focused to what's outside her window as if she is deep in thought. According to Emma, Avia is usually all talks on their way to school. So, Mary Margaret couldn't help but wonder if Avia was maybe nervous about being separating from them for a few hours, or if there was something else lingering inside the girl's head.

"Hey. Are you going to be okay?" Mary Margaret asks.

Avia quickly turns, looking at her foster mother. She plasters on a fake smile that Mary Margaret could see right through. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm going to be fine. Are you going to be okay?" She grins.

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes playfully. "Yes. I'll be fine. I'm just worried about you, though. You seem like you have something on your mind. Or is your head bothering you? I noticed a lot of your pills weren't missing which means you weren't taking them while I was away."

Avia looks down. "Uh. My head's fine."

"Avia…"

"Really." Avia interrupts. "I barely had any headaches while you were away. Honest."

"Barely means you had some." Mary Margaret says, worried. "Which means you didn't take your medicine."

"Mary Margaret, I promise, I'm fine."

Mary Margaret lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine." She gives in. "But promise me next time your head begins to hurt, even if it's just a little bit, you tell me. Okay?" Avia nods. "Avia."

"Yeah. Okay." Avia smiles. She grabs her backpack wanting to get away from this conversation before Mary Margaret forced her to say something she'll regret. "See you later."

"Have a great day, sweetie." Mary Margaret smiles softly as she watches Avia jump out of the vehicle and run into the school. Before she could drive down the road to her own school, she notices David walking down the street. Her heart skips a beat seeing the man again – the man she fell in love with and, yet, she couldn't help but remember him accusing her of killing Kathryn. Mary Margaret wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to forgive him.

* * *

Kathryn is laying, asleep, when David walks into her room. He goes walks closer to her bed, staring helplessly down at the woman he calls his wife. Memories of their last encounter swimming around in his head. He couldn't help but feel remorseful for how they left things with one another.

He bends down to kiss her on her temple, but before he can connect, Kathryn wakes up with a frighten gasp. "I'm sorry." David quickly apologizes.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I was trying to kiss you on your forehead." He says, feeling dumb for even attempting. "It was meant to be sweet."

Kathryn chuckles, finally relaxing. "Well, thank you. It's good to see you."

"Kathryn, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I cheated on you. I'm just so sorry for all of this."

"David, it's okay. You know, what we had, it wasn't it for you." Kathryn says, understanding. "Maybe for both of us. I can't blame you for just being the first one to see it."

David scoffs, amused. "You are kind of amazing."

"Yeah, I am." Kathryn laughs. "Now go on. Get out of here so I can get some rest."

"I'm gonna give you that kiss on the forehead now."

"Knock yourself out." David leans in and kisses Kathryn gently on her forehead. He pulls away and they smile at one another before David walks out.

* * *

Later that night, the town decided to throw Mary Margaret a welcome back party much to Avia's dismay. The fact that now that these people know Mary Margaret's innocent, they want to party for her when not long ago they were all pointing fingers at her, blaming her for Kathryn's murder. Avia couldn't help but be bothered that Emma and Mary Margaret weren't bothered by this as well.

"There's a lot of people here." Avia says as she stands at the counter with Emma and Mary Margaret as they look around the crowded apartment.

"Well, they're here to welcome Mary Margaret back." Emma tells her. "She has a lot of friends."

Avia frowns. "Where were they these last couple of weeks then?" Mary Margaret wraps her arm around Avia, squeezing her gently as she shares a look with Emma. Avia sees August walk through the front door. "I'll be right back." Emma and Mary Margaret frown slightly, confused, as they watch Avia run upstairs.

"I'm worried about her." Mary Margaret says.

Emma nods. "Yeah. Me, too. This whole almost leaving thing really freaked her out." Emma sighs. "She hasn't even unpacked her bag yet."

Mary Margaret furrows her brows. "What? She hasn't?"

Emma shakes her head. "When I was in the system, I never unpacked my bag, and neither did Avia. This has been the first place, ever, that Avia has felt safe enough to unpack. But then, Lucy shows up and that's when she realized her safe place wasn't as safe as she believed it was. Avia may seem like she's okay on the outside, but on the inside she's angry at herself. She's angry for getting attached to you and, yet, she doesn't want to be too far from you, or me, because she's afraid she'll lose us completely. But if something doesn't change, then that bag up there will never be unpacked ever again."

Mary Margaret knows Emma's right. If she didn't do something soon, then she may lose Avia forever. Emma watches as Mary Margaret opens up one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulls out a small stack of papers. Mary Margaret places it down in front of Emma. "I just wanted to talk to you first." She says quietly. Emma's eyes widen when she sees that it's adoption papers. "Lucy gave them to me before she left. She told me that she's never seen Avia so attached to anyone but you before. She said that she believes Avia has finally found the home she's been hoping for even if she won't admit it. But, this, - " Mary Margaret taps the papers. " – this will hopefully fix all her doubts."

Emma takes a deep breath, holding back her tears. "Why would you need to talk to me, though?"

Mary Margaret smiles softly, placing a hand onto Emma's arm. "Because you're her big sister and we both know she isn't going to do anything that you aren't comfortable with. I'll be honest. I almost wish I met you both years before because then I could be doing this for the both of you – giving you both a family. But papers or not, Emma, you're my family. You said it yourself." Emma laughs lightly, obviously a bit uncomfortable by the love she was receiving from this woman. "But we can't turn back time." Mary Margaret continues. "But at least I'll know if Avia agrees to this, you won't be going anywhere either."

Before Emma could respond, a knock at the door grabs her attention away from the adoption papers. She wanted to tell Mary Margaret, 'Yes! Yes! Adopt my sister. Give her a family – a mom.' But something was holding her back. So, she was grateful for the distraction. "I'll get that." Emma smiles awkwardly. Mary Margaret watches the oldest Swan sadly as she sets the adoption papers back into the drawer.

Avia runs downstairs and decides to open the door just as Emma walks up behind her. Both girls scowl when they see David.

"Hey." David smiles at the girls. "Hey, Avia."

"Hi." Avia says slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh. Well, I – "

Emma turns and looks at Mary Margaret who quickly shakes her head. Emma closes the door enough to hide Mary Margaret from David's view. "She's kinda tired." Emma tells him. "I think if you just give it some time."

"I just wanted to – "

"She doesn't want to see you." Avia blurts out. Emma glares down at her sister. "What?" Avia shrugs. "I'm tired of no one speaking the truth anymore. You screwed up. She doesn't want to see you." Avia turns and walks away.

David sighs. "I'm sorry." Emma apologizes. "She's had a rough few days."

David nods. "I understand." Emma closes the door.

Avia walks across the room where August is. "We need to talk."

August grins. "And what do we possibly need to talk about?"

Avia grabs the page from her back pocket. "This."

August stares at the page in Avia's hand and smiles. "Meet me tomorrow after school outside of Granny's. We'll talk then." August stands up and walks out of the apartment leaving Avia staring down at the empty seat.

Mary Margaret walks up, trailing her hand down Avia's hair. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Avia looks up and forces a smile at her foster mother. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"What's that you have there?" Mary Margaret asks, seeing the page in Avia's hand.

"Oh." Avia stuffs it back into her pocket. "Nothing." She looks around and notices that the place was slowly starting to clear out. "My head is actually starting to hurt a little. Do you mind if I go upstairs?"

Mary Margaret frowns, concerned. "Sure, babe. I'll be up in a little bit to give you your pill." Avia simply nods, avoiding the worried stare Mary Margaret is giving her and runs upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Emma walks into the diner and to the booth where Sidney is residing.

"Hey, Sidney." She says, sitting across from him.

"Emma, hey." He says, taken aback. "So things certainly did work out, didn't they, for your friend?"

"You told me you could help me with Mary Margaret, and I wanted to believe you. But, eventually, there are things that even a blind sheriff – " Emma takes out a 'bug' she found hidden in her office. She could only think of the one person she showed that trick to. " – cannot ignore."

"Is that a bug?" He asks, dumbly.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Sidney, drop it. You fooled me, you spied on me, and you reported it all back to that sick, crazy woman." She accuses. "I can't even imagine what she has on you, but it must be something huge."

"She's a good mayor."

"She tried to get Mary Margaret convicted of a murder that didn't even happen. You're in a lot of trouble. There is a D.N.A trail in a basement of some house out there, and I'm gonna find it, and she's gonna go away."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't bet against her. She's an amazing woman."

"Do you – " Emma stops when she realizes what is really happening – the reason Sidney is taking Regina's side in all of this. "Are you in love with her?" Emma asks, but Sidney looks down refusing to answer. "Fine. Whatever. Here's the thing – before you know it, I will have that evidence, and you need to think long and hard. You can either help and help yourself, or you're gonna go down with her, too." Emma walks away leaving Sidney to decide his fate.

* * *

Nick and Avia walk out of school. "Hey. Do you want to hang out? My mom's been a little preoccupied since Mrs. Nolan's reappearance. So, I don't think she'll care."

"Uh. I can't. I have something I have to do." Avia tells him, as she throws her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well, I'll go with you." Nick says, starting to follow.

Avia turns around, stopping him. "You can't."

Nick furrows her brows. "Why not? Where are you going?"

"I just have to meet someone. I'll talk to you later." Avia runs off, but Nick was not just going to stand by and let her go off on her own just to have her hurt again.

* * *

Avia is pacing back and forth in back of Granny's Bed and Breakfast. August was supposed to meet her, but it's been over twenty minutes and if she's not back home soon she was sure Mary Margaret was going to have Emma out searching for her.

"Ugh!" Avia groans. She couldn't wait anymore. Avia walks into the bed and breakfast and slips by Granny who is at the desk, running upstairs to August's room. She knocks loudly on the door. "August! August, are you in there? You were supposed to be meet downstairs, remember? August?" Avia shakes her head. Of course, August would tell her to find it the missing page and the not want to give her an explanation for it. Why would anyone want to tell her the truth anymore? Avia decides to give up and begins to walk away until a loud bang comes from inside of August's room. "August?" She shouts, concerned. Avia slowly grabs the doorknob and twists, seeing it open slightly. "August, the door's unlocked. I'm coming in." She warns him. Avia walks in and finds August on the floor on his hands and knees. "August!" She runs over, grabbing him by the arm. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine." August says, clenching his teeth from the pain he was obviously in. August stands up, but he falls right back down, thankfully right on the bed this time.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Avia asks.

"Nothing." August exhales. "Just a little muscle spasm."

"That's doesn't look like a muscle spasm to me. Maybe you should have Dr. Whale check it out."

"That's okay." He finally catches his breath and looks at Avia. "So, did you bring something for me?"

Avia forces her eyes away from August's leg, remembering why she was there in the first place. "Uh, yeah." She pulls the page from out of her bookbag and unfolds it. "Why is mine and Emma's names on this page?"

August smiles. "So, you found it."

Avia sighs. "Well, no, not really. My case worker found it when she was staying in my room."

"Did she read it?"

"I don't know. She just said it looked like something that belonged in my book. So, again, why are our names on this? Did you do it?"

"Why do you think your names are on there, Avia?"

Avia groans in frustration. "Can you not be cryptic today, August? I just want the truth." She says, her voice becoming quieter. "Please."

August exhales. "I'm not sure you can handle the truth, Avia."

"Try me." Avia challenges.

August lets out a long breath. He pats the spot next to him on the bed which Avia immediately takes. "A long time ago I promised my father that I would protect you and Emma, but – " He looks down, ashamed. " – I failed. I failed Emma. I failed you. I failed everyone."

"Your father?" Avia asks, quizzically. "Who's your father?"

"Here in Storybrooke you all know him as Marco. But in my world, your world, we know him as Geppetto."

Avia furrows her brows in confusion. Why did she know that name? Then her eyes widen when she remembers where she's heard that name before. "Wait. Are you talking about Pinocchio? The fairytale characters, Pinocchio and Geppetto? The one where the wooden boy turns into a real boy?"

August nods. "The one and only. In your book there's a wardrobe that your parents sent you and your sister through to protect you from the evil queen's curse. My father built the wardrobe and we lied to your parents saying only two could go through so that my father could save me. But I failed him. I ran away not long after we were all placed into a group home." He explains with tears. "I was selfish and left you and Emma to care for yourselves. I'm sorry, Avia." Avia, who was staring across the room, was dumbfounded by what she was hearing coming from August. "Avia." August nudges the girl.

Avia looks at August. "You're insane."

"Avia, I – "

"You realize what you're saying to me is that you believe that everything in that book is real – that everyone in Storybrooke are fairytale characters."

"They just don't remember who they are because of the evil queen's curse." August finishes.

Avia jumps from her spot on the bed and begins pacing the floor. She rubs her hands across her face. "Oh, my gosh. You really need to go see Dr. Whale and have him check your head! You must have hit it when you fell!"

"Avia, I'm not lying to you." He walks over to the girl, grabbing her by her shoulders to stop her from pacing. He grabs the page from her hands and shows her the illustration. "These people are your parents. Snow White and Prince Charming are your parents. This little girl right here is Emma and you are the newborn baby laying in your mother's arms."

Avia snatches the page out of August's hand. "My parents left me and Emma on the side of the road!" She shouts furiously. "Our parents didn't want us. This – " Avia waves the page in the air. " – is not real! None of this is real. It's just a book, August. It's just a stupid book Mary Margaret found in the back of her closet."

"I'm not crazy, Avia." August says softly. "Why do you think Regina hates you, Emma, and Mary Margaret so much?"

"Because she's a miserable bitch."

"The evil queen in the book is named Regina and she hates Snow White." August clarifies.

Avia furrows her brows. "Are you saying that Mary Margaret is Snow White?" August just gives her a look saying 'yes.' Avia laughs in disbelief. "Fine. If you're Pinocchio, then prove it."

"Fine." August sits back down on the bed and pulls his leg pants up. Avia just stares at it and shrugs. "You don't see it?"

"All I see is another person who can't tell me the truth. Nice try, August. Next time you want to write Emma's and my name in a book, come up with a better story." Avia grabs her bookbag and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

August sighs, looking down at his wooden leg.

* * *

David is waiting outside the school just as Mary Margaret walks out. She continues walking, passing David, purposely, as she holds a scowl, obviously unhappy to see him.

"Mary Margaret. Please wait." He pleads. But Mary Margaret has no intention of stopping, so he starts to follow her. "Look, I'll leave if you want. I just think we need to talk."

"So talk." She says bitterly.

"I need to apologize."

"Yes, you do." She agrees as she continues to cross the street to her car. "Keep going."

"I didn't believe you. I didn't stand with you." He adds.

Mary Margaret stops walking, taking a deep breath before turning to David. "You know, I will never forget that moment – the moment the world sort of blows you backwards, and the one person you thought would always be there to catch you… he isn't there."

"Look at what was going on. It was your jewelry box, your fingerprints, knife in your apartment."

"It was a setup!" Mary Margaret exclaims.

"And a really good one." David stresses. "I'm human. I fell for it. I'm sorry, but we have to move forward."

"But we can't. It's like something in this world doesn't want us together."

David scoffs, amused. "Like what? Dark forces?"

"Maybe. I don't know, but it's like something just keeps pouring poison between us. And what I don't want is to have all of those good memories replaced by moments like that – when I looked at you and I saw that you didn't believe me."

"No. I know." David says, shamefully. "I am so sorry."

"I know." Mary Margaret sighs. "I know."

"But I love you." David whispers helplessly.

"And that is what makes it all so sad. Now, I have to go." Mary Margaret gets into her car and drives off as David watches feebly wishing she'd stop and turn back around and back into his arms – all forgotten. 

* * *

As Avia is walking out of the bed and breakfast and back onto the sidewalk, she is fuming. She couldn't believe August would make up an absurd lie just to explain an illustration in a book.

"Avia!" Nick shouts as he runs after Avia. Avia rolls her eyes and turns around. "Avia."

"What? Did you follow me?" Avia asks furiously.

"Why were you seeing August?"

Avia narrows her eyes at her friend. "It's none of your business, Nick. I have to go."

Nick grabs her arm. "No! Who is he? What did he do to you?"

Avia grimaces. "Oh, my gosh! Nick! He didn't do anything to me!" She shouts. "He's insane, not perverted!"

"Well, he obviously did something if he has you running out of there upset. He obviously did something to make you so mad. So, what is it?"

"Nothing!" Avia shouts.

"Avia!"

"Fine!" Avia shoves the page into Nick's chest. "He wrote some stupid story about the people in this town, including me and Emma, and he's trying to make me believe his delusional ways. He's insane!"

Nick furrows his brows at the page. "Avia, is this – "

"It's not me!" Avia interrupts rudely.

"Nicholas!" They hear Regina shout from across the street. Avia groans. The last person she wanted to deal with right now was Regina. She snatches the page back from Nick and stuffs it back into her bag. "What did I tell you about hanging out with this girl?" She asks as she walks over to the two. Avia turns around, ready to walk away, until Regina grabs her by the arm, pulling her back. "Just because I'm letting you stay doesn't mean I've granted you permission to hang out with my son."

"Mom!" Nick exclaims.

Regina shoots her son a glare. "I'll deal with you later."

Avia pulls her arm away from Regina. "I was just leaving."

"I guess I'll have to have another talk with your foster mother about leaving you without supervision."

Avia snaps her head up, looking coldly at the mayor. "Or, what? You're going to find another way to accuse her of murder? Sorry, Madame Mayor, - " Avia says, smugly. " – but your plans to get rid of Mary Margaret failed and will continue to fail. Just like your plans to keep me and Nick apart have failed because little do you know, we've been hanging out behind your back since the day you banned him from me. So, it looks like you're out of the running for mother-of-the year."

If looks could kill, Avia would be flat on the ground by now. Venom was draining from the cold, dark stare Regina was giving Avia at that moment. She grabs Avia by her arm again, drawing her closer, as she bends down, looking deeply into the girl's green eyes that were so unpleasantly familiar. "I may not always know where my son is, but at least he knows he has a mother. That's more than what I can say for you, little girl. Your time with Mary Margaret is temporary just like the rest of your foster homes, and you need to remember that. No one wants you. You are a mistake. Mary Margaret will soon realize that and before you know it you'll be driving over the town line already forgotten. No one will remember you. No one will care about you because you were never meant to exist in the first place. You were nothing the moment you were brought into this world. You have been nothing the last thirteen years of your life, and you will continue to be nothing, Avia Swan." As tears begin to develop into Avia's eyes, Regina stands back up, smiling proudly at herself. She wraps her arm around Nick and pushes him forward. "Come on, Nicholas." 

* * *

Avia started to run as fast as her little legs would let her. She throws open the apartment building door and runs up the stairs, tears streaming down her face. She opens the door of the apartment, dropping her things at the door before attempting to run up the stairs. But before she could even make it halfway she feels a hand grab her by the arm, turning her back around. Avia wasn't sure who it was at first until she dropped her head onto that person's chest and wrapped her arms around their waist, sobbing.

"What is going on, kid?" Emma strains, her voice laced with worry. Her sister has been full of crazy emotions these last couple of weeks, but this – this was something different. Avia just shakes her head into her sister, crying into her chest. Emma just holds her closer, knowing she would never get anything out of Avia when she was in this sort of state. She had to be patient and wait until Avia was ready. 

* * *

It had been an hour since Avia broke down in Emma's arms, but Emma still couldn't get anything out of her. So, they sat together on the couch, Emma's arm protectively around her little sister who is resting her head on Emma's chest. And that's how Mary Margaret found them when she walked into the apartment.

"Sorry, I'm late." She apologizes to the girls as she drops the bag of groceries down on the table. And that's when she notices the tear tracks running down her foster daughter's face. She quickly walks over to the two, sitting on the other side of Avia. "What happened?" Mary Margaret asks in a slight panic.

Emma shrugs, sighing heavily. "I'm not sure. I can't get her to talk. She ran in here and just started crying hysterically into my arms." Mary Margaret places her hand gently onto Avia's cheek just as another tear escapes. She quickly wipes it away with her thumb. Emma's cell phone begins to go off. "Uh. The station is calling me." Emma says, confused.

"But you're here." Mary Margaret furrows her brows.

"Exactly." Emma silences her phone and then places a kiss on top of her sister's head. "I'll be back later." She whispers as she gently pushes Avia up. Avia sighs as she leans back onto the couch. "Maybe you can get her to talk." Emma says, hopeful. "I'll be back." She grabs her jacket and walks out of the apartment. 

* * *

At the station, Emma walks in and is surprised to see Regina leaning against one of the desks looking right at her.

"Congratulations, Sheriff Swan. There's about to be a big break in your case." Emma furrows her brows, intrigued. "You just got yourself a confession. But I want you to listen to the whole explanation, so you understand why this happened." She says, calmly.

"Oh, I'll hang on every word you say." Emma assures her.

"Sidney, you can come in now." Regina calls out to the journalist. Sidney slowly walks out from the other room. "Tell her what you told me."

"It was me." Sidney confesses, avoiding all eye contact with the sheriff. "I confess." Emma looks at Regina. "I abducted Kathryn and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake." Sidney explains, but Emma wasn't buying it. This all just seemed forced. "I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results."

"And the other thing." Regina urges.

"I borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and planted the knife in your apartment." He finishes.

Emma shakes her head in disbelief. "My keys." Regina repeats. "Can't help but feel personally violated about that part." She tells Emma.

"I am supposed to believe you did this for why now?" Emma asks irately.

"I was gonna find her after the conviction, be a hero, then get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town." Sidney informs her. "I'd get my job back. Plus a novel and a movie, and I don't know. It sounds crazy now."

Emma crosses her arms and walks over to the journalist. "I don't know about crazy, but false, yes, false as hell."

"I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement, lots of fingerprints, I'm sure – hers and mine. But I didn't hurt her."

Regina walks closer, standing by Emma, looking sadly at Sidney. "The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break. He clearly hasn't been himself for a while."

"Yeah." Emma agrees. "It's like his words aren't his at all." She says, looking at Regina suspiciously.

"Wow. You are sold on your own rush to judgment that you can't even see the truth anymore."

"A word in the hallway, please." Emma shouts at Regina. Regina follows Emma out into the hallway. "Well, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."

Regina scowls. "I'm pretty sure that's not true."

"That poor man. I know you are behind all this. I understand that you own the game – " Regina scoffs. " – and that you've set the board so that no one else can win, but I am about to start playing an entirely different game. I don't care about what happens to you. I don't care about what happens to me. All I care about is what happens to my sister. And you are going to leave her alone."

"Oh, am I?"

"Uh-uh. I'm talking. You're a sociopath, lady. And I'm going to let this whole town know it." Emma threatens. 

* * *

Later that evening, Emma walks into the apartment still fuming from her encounter with Regina. She meant what she said – she's going to take down Regina no matter what it takes. This was the last time she threatened her friends and family.

"Hey." Emma jumps slightly, not seeing Mary Margaret in the living room. "What was that all about?"

Emma huffs. "Regina.

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes. "What did she do now?"

Emma falls onto the couch next to Mary Margaret. "Well, somehow she talked Sidney into confessing into kidnapping Kathryn and framing you."

"How do you know it's not the truth?"

Emma narrows her eyes at her roommate. "Because it sounded rehearsed. Plus, he could barely look me in the eyes. No. I know she did this. And I am going to make sure she goes down for it."

"Emma… we both know what Regina is capable of. Maybe you should just forget about it. Kathryn is safe. I'm out of jail. It's over."

Emma shakes her head, refusing to believe that. "No. It's never over when it concerns Regina. She almost sent you and my sister away. When you mess with my family, you mess with me. I'm not letting her get away with it." Emma then looks around for Avia. "Speaking of, where is Avia? Did she talk to you?"

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "No." She frowns. "Not long after you left, she went upstairs. I was going to go after her, but I figured she just needed some time alone. I'm really worried, Emma. I've seen Avia upset before, but nothing like this."

Emma sighs. "Yeah. I know. I'll try to talk to her when I go up." Emma could see that Mary Margaret was still worried, though. "Hey. She'll be fine."

"I know." Mary Margaret forces a smile.

"And I know we haven't talked about it since the party, but I'm okay if you want to make things official with Avia."

Mary Margaret looks surprised. "Really? Are you sure?"

Emma looks away for a moment before nodding, looking back at Mary Margaret. "I am. At least with you I'll know I'll still see her."

"Emma, you two are sisters. Nothing can ever change that."

Emma smiles softly. "No, I know. And, honestly, if I could choose any family for Avia to be adopted in, it would be with you." Mary Margaret stares in awe. "That kid deserves stability. I may not have been lucky enough to have it but knowing it can be different for Avia makes all that irrelevant. I want Avia to be happy. I'm just her sister. She needs a mom. And I want you to be that for her." Mary Margaret gathers Emma into her arms. "Oh." Emma laughs into Mary Margaret's shoulder as she hugs her back.

"Thank you, Emma." Mary Margaret says as tears begin to gather into her green eyes. "She will always feel loved."

"I know." Emma smiles as a tear escapes her own eye. 

* * *

A couple of days later, Avia still hadn't said a word about what made her so distraught. Mary Margaret and Emma tried their hardest to get it out of her, but Avia wasn't budging. Usually, Avia wouldn't let words get to her, but something about how the mayor said them really struck something inside of Avia. She knew if she told Emma, then Emma would go straight over to Regina's and confront her about it, and who knows what else but, Avia, for some reason, just didn't want Emma to do that. Maybe apart of her knows that everything the mayor said is true, and so it wasn't worth the fight. You can't argue something that's true, especially if those around her secretly believe it as well. And that was something Avia didn't want to find out.

She walks downstairs just in time to find August putting the last touches on the new heavy duty lock he installed on the front door. Since finding out that Sidney broke into the apartment, both Emma and Mary Margaret wanted to make sure no one would be able to get in from the outside unless with a key, or let in, especially if Avia was home alone.

"Hey, Avia." August smiles at the girl.

Avia just rolls her eyes, not saying a word, as she goes into the kitchen. On top of what Regina said to her, Avia was still not happy about what August did to her. Trying to make her believe in fairytales – who does that? "Avia." Mary Margaret lightly scolds.

August grins. "It's fine." August locks the door. "No one is getting through that." He assures the two adults.

"Wow." Emma chuckles. "When are you installing the torture chamber?" She jokes.

"You don't like it? I call it medieval chic." He says, earning a sarcastic laugh from Avia.

"I don't care what it looks like as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out." Mary Margaret tells them.

"This is pretty handy for a writer." Emma says, curious. "Where'd you learn how to do all this?"

August shares a look at Avia who is leaning over the counter, watching them. "Wood shop." He says cautiously. "Eight Grade."

"Oh, speaking of school, we have to get going." Mary Margaret walks into the kitchen, gathering her things.

"And I have to get to the station." Emma grabs her jacket and walks out with August following.

"You ready, kiddo?" Mary Margaret smiles at her foster daughter.

Avia throws her bag over her shoulder. "Yep." 

* * *

"Emma, wait up." August says catching up with her. "I don't know how you plan on getting back at Regina, but I suggest you look at the big picture. That's the only way you're gonna understand what you're up against. That's the only way you'll know how to beat Regina."

Emma gives him a crazy look. "Okay, new guy, how's that?"

"Take the day off. Come with me, and I'll show you." August figured he could try to get through to Emma better than he could with Avia considering Emma lived the same life he did for eight years. She may have a better chance at remembering.

"And where exactly would we be going on this magical mystery tour?"

"If I told you, you would never come." Emma shrugs and continues to walk. "Oh, come on." August pleads. "Take a leap of faith. You come with me, and I promise you, you'll find exactly what you're looking for."

"I don't have time for faith." Emma shrugs, apologetically, as she continues walking towards the station. 

* * *

Mary Margaret pulls up to Avia's school. But Avia makes no indication of moving as she stares out the window. Mary Margaret reaches over, rubbing the girl's arm. "Avia." Avia jumps slightly from her touch. "Sorry."

Avia shakes her head, looking at Mary Margaret. "No. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Avia unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs her bag.

Mary Margaret could see that Avia was still upset about whatever happened two days prior. "Sweetheart, how's everything at school?"

Avia shrugs. "It's fine."

"Everything with Nick and Karley is going okay? I haven't seen them around lately."

"I promise everything is fine, Mary Margaret. They've just been busy."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Mhm." Avia forces a smile. "I'll see you later." She jumps out the car and Mary Margaret watches helplessly at she runs into the building. She could only hope that once she made everything official then Avia will finally feel comfortable enough to trust her and open up. Mary Margaret was desperate to know everything about her soon-to-be daughter – without judgment. She wanted to be the one to knock those walls down – willing to do whatever it takes.

While she was still deep in thought about her foster daughter, a knock on her window startles her. She turns and finds Regina smiling back at her. Mary Margaret rolls down her window, giving Regina a curious look.

"Well, it seems everything has gone back to normal for you two."

"Yes." Mary Margaret smiles. "Isn't it wonderful? Everything worked out. It seems Avia can't be taken away from me so easily after all."

"Miss. Blanchard, is there a problem?" Regina asks.

"Not anymore. Though someone did go to a lot of trouble to make it look like I had done something horrible to rid me of my foster daughter, but they failed."

"Yes. Sidney Glass, who's safely incarcerated."

"If it was Sidney."

"Well, ask your roommate. He confessed."

"Of course he did."

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Yes, I am." Mary Margaret confirms. "But I forgive you. Even if you can't admit what you did, I forgive you anyway. Your life must be filled with such incredible loneliness if your only joy comes from destroying everyone else's happiness. It's so sad, Mayor Mills, because despite what you think, it won't make you happy. It's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart. Now, excuse me." Mary Margaret drives off leaving Regina lost for words.

Nick walks up. "What are you doing here?"

Regina clears her throat, looking down at her son. "Um. You left the house without your lunch money." She says, handing him the five dollar bill. "And, I think it's time for a change. I don't believe this school is teaching you properly. I can find the best tutors for you. Remember how you used to beg for me to take you out of school?"

Nick scowls furiously up at his mother. "Yeah. When I was in kindergarten. Why are you so against me being friends with Avia? Why do you want to change my whole life just so I'll stop being friends with her? Is it because you framed her foster mom and because you failed Avia gets to stay now?"

"Nicholas!" Regina exclaims. "Do you really think I'm capable of doing something so horrible?"

"Of course. You've been doing it my whole life. I finally found a friend and you want to take her away from me. I finally enjoy going to school now and you want to take that away from me, too. You might as well just lock me up and throw away the key. You seem pretty good at that." Nick glares as he walks away and into the school, leaving Regina, once again, lost for words. 

* * *

Avia is at her locker when Nick walks up. "Hey."

Avia rolls her eyes, throwing her books inside of her locker, obviously still upset. "What do you want?"

Nick was taken aback by Avia's attitude towards him. "Um. Well, I haven't talked to you in a couple of days."

"That's because Mommy Dearest doesn't want us hanging out." Avia slams her locker shut. "I think maybe this time you should listen to her."

Avia starts to walk away, but Nick follows. "Look, I know she said some pretty terrible things, but they aren't true." He grabs Avia's arm to stop her from walking any further.

Avia pulls her arm away. "If what she said wasn't true then why didn't you stand up for me? Why didn't you tell her she was wrong?"

"I – Avia – "

"Save it!" Avia yells. "It doesn't matter. I should have trusted my gut and never became friends with you. I know better than to get attached to people."

"Avia, you don't mean that."

"I do. A little advice, Nick, you can't be friends with the damaged." Avia starts to walk away again, but Nick grabs her arm again.

"You're not damaged, Avia!"

Avia pushes Nick away causing him to fall against the lockers. "I said get off of me!" She shouts at him.

"Avia Swan." Avia groans, exhaling heavily when she turns around and finds Coach Phillip standing with his arms crossed in front of her. He had seen the whole thing. "Come with me." 

* * *

As Avia sits in the main office, she has her head resting against the wall when she hears footsteps that could only belong to one person. And since Mary Margaret couldn't just leave her class, Avia was sure who that one person was.

Emma steps into the office, arms folded. "What did you do now?"

Avia looks up at Emma. "Nothing." She mutters. "Can we just go?" She grabs her bag and starts to walk out, but Emma grabs her arm. Avia was really tired of people doing that to her today. She jerks her arm out of Emma's grip, scowling up at her sister. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just want to go home."

"Well, you're not going home. I have to work, and we don't want you to stay at the apartment by yourself."

Avia scoffs. "Why? Sidney is in jail, and you installed that stupid lock."

"It doesn't matter. You're going to sit in with Mary Margaret." Emma tells her as they begin to walk down the hall.

"Seriously? I have to sit with fourth graders for the rest of the day? That sucks!"

"Okay, maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to shove people into lockers."

"It wasn't people. It was Nick." Avia rolls her eyes.

"Why would you push Nick into the lockers?" Emma asks, confused. "I thought you two were friends."

"Madame Mayor doesn't want us to be friends, remember? I'm just following her orders." Avia glares at Nick who is standing at the exit.

"Avia, - " He tries to stop her, but Avia walks right passed him.

Emma didn't know what was going on with her sister lately, but it had to be more than just being almost sent back to Boston. So, as Avia walks to the car, Emma looks at Nick wanting some sort of explanation. After all, he's the one she pushed into the lockers. "Okay, kid, spill it. What is going on with my sister?" Nick exhales, remembering the other day with his mom. Emma could see he was contemplating telling her. "Look, if it's not too terrible, I won't say anything. I'll just pass it off as dumb teenage hormones. But, if something happened and I can help her with it, then I need to know."

"Fine." Nick looks outside at Avia who is leaning against the cruiser. "The other day my mom caught us talking and she said pretty bad things to Avia, and I didn't stand up for her like I should have." He couldn't blame Avia for being mad at him for not doing so. She's his friend. He should have taken up for her.

Emma furrows her brows. "What kind of things?" She asks carefully, already feeling herself about to blow up. Regina was messing with her sister yet again and she was not going to have it. No, not this time.

"Well – " 

* * *

Emma figured Avia wouldn't want to talk about what happened with Regina. And she could see that her sister was pissed that Nick even told her. So, she brought Avia to Mary Margaret's classroom, explained the little that she could, and then walked out, heading to the one person who claims to be able to help her take down Regina.

Emma begins to bang loudly on the closed door. She was fuming. It was bad enough, because of the last thirteen years, Avia was already coming in and out of foster homes feeling like she wasn't good enough. And then she ends up at a place that could possibly change all that for her and the mayor decides to fill her sister's head yet again with those insecurities just as they were slowly dissipating from her mind just because her plans failed to send her away. Emma was not going to let that happen. She had to make Avia believe that good things could happen for her even if they didn't happen for herself. She couldn't let her regrets be Avia's.

August pokes his head out from the door. "Emma." He says, surprised to see the blonde at his door.

Emma walks right into his room without an invite. "Hey."

"Take it easy. Is everything okay?"

"No. I am just about out of options."

"'Just about?'" He questions.

"You told me to beat Regina, I need to see the big picture. Show it to me." She says, desperately. 

* * *

Emma is riding through town on the back of August's motorcycle. "August, you gonna tell me where we're going and how it's gonna help me beat Regina?" She asks just as he stops at the town line

"We're going on a trip, Emma. So, I can tell you somebody's story."

"Whose story?"

"Mine."

Emma rolls her eyes as he revs his engine and drives over the town line, leaving Storybrooke. 

* * *

Mary Margaret and Avia walk into the apartment. Avia hasn't said a word since Emma left her in the teacher's classroom and, quite honestly, she wasn't planning to. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to be comforted. She just wanted to go upstairs into her room. But, of course, Mary Margaret had other plans.

"Hold it." Mary Margaret stops Avia from walking further up the stairs. Avia groans, silently, turning around to face her foster mother. "I haven't said anything since Emma dropped you off, figuring I'd give you some time to think about things. But now we're home. So, I think we should talk, Avia."

Avia looks at Mary Margaret, pleading. "Why? Emma already told you what happened. There's nothing more that needs to be discussed."

"That's not true, and you know it. Now, come sit down on the couch with me." Mary Margaret sits down, patting the empty spot next to her.

"If you want me to apologize to Nick, I will." Avia says, trying her best to get out of this talk. Mary Margaret gives her a stern look, pointing to the couch. Avia rolls her eyes and drags herself back downstairs, sitting on the couch.

"Yes, I think you should apologize to Nick. From what I could decipher from just the little Emma told me, he was just worried about you."

"He wasn't too worried about me when his mother was in my face." Avia scowls, dramatically falling back onto to couch.

Mary Margaret looks at Avia carefully. She reaches over and takes Avia's chin, moving her gently to that Avia looks at her. "Now, you know what Regina said to you wasn't true, right? You aren't nothing. You could never be nothing." Avia looks down. Mary Margaret brushes her fingers down Avia's cheek. "You are everything. I hope that one day I can really make you believe that." Avia just nods, not knowing what she could possibly say to make Mary Margaret believe that she was okay...even if she had to lie to herself to do it. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure." Avia answers barely above a whisper.

Mary Margaret squeezes her hand before she walks away and into the kitchen. Avia watches her curiously out of the corner of her eyes as Mary Margaret opens a drawer and pulls out a small stack of papers. She quickly looks away when Mary Margaret turns back around and heads back into the living room. "I've been waiting for the right time to show you this. After everything that had happened, and you almost leaving, I knew I couldn't let you go through that again." Avia furrows her brows, intrigued by what Mary Margaret is getting at. She sits up, readying herself for whatever Mary Margaret is about to show her. Mary Margaret places the stack of papers in front of Avia. "I just want you to want it, too." Avia felt like she couldn't breathe as she stared at the adoption papers in front of her. A tear makes its way down her cheek, but it is quickly wiped away by Mary Margaret's thumb. Avia looks up with tearful eyes as Mary Margaret smiles softly at her as her own tears glisten. "You are not damaged, Avia Swan. You're an amazing girl who has just been through some unfortunate situations. But you are far from damaged. You are loved, and you are wanted."

"You want to adopt me?" Avia asks in a whisper that was breaking Mary Margaret's heart.

"Only if you want me to. I won't do anything you're not ready for, or you're not comfortable with." Mary Margaret promises. "But I want you, Avia. You deserve a home. You deserve a mom, and I want to be that for you."

Avia smiles softly, chuckling lightly in disbelief. She looks back down at the papers, running her hand over it. It almost didn't seem real. She looks back at Mary Margaret's hopeful eyes. "Can I just think about it?"

Mary Margaret was slightly taken aback. She wasn't expecting Avia to jump up and down, or even answer her right away, but she was expecting something other than what she was getting right now from the girl. "Sure, sweetie. Of course. Take all the time you need. This is a big decision."

"Thanks." Avia starts to get up, but then she turns and wraps her arms around Mary Margaret, surprising the woman.

Mary Margaret smiles, kissing Avia gently on the side of her head as she wraps her arms tightly around Avia's small frame. Avia pulls back, smiling once again at her foster mother, before she runs upstairs.

Mary Margaret lets out a long breath as she sits back on the couch. This wasn't how she was expecting this to go. This wasn't even how she planned it. But not once did she regret doing it. 

* * *

August pulls up to a diner and Emma jumps off the bike obviously frustrated by not only the long drive, but she figured August was, once again, playing games with her.

"What the hell is this?" She asks angrily.

"Last time I checked it was a diner." August says, simply, as he gets off the bike.

"No more screwing around. What the hell are we doing here?

August looks curiously at Emma. "I think you know." He pulls out a newspaper clipping. "You've been here before." Emma continues to glare at the man, obviously not happy to be brought to the place that lived in some of her nightmares. "This is the diner you and Avia were brought to when you were found."

"So you found an article about us. So what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you."

"It is. This is my story, and it's your story – and Avia's. She just doesn't remember it because she was too young."

"And how is that?"

"I was found in those woods, too, Emma - just a couple of hours before you and your sister. They brought you both into the diner just before the police came." Emma looks confused. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't remember another kid – let alone August. She barely remembered anything from that day. "Come on." Emma furrows her brows, unsure if she should follow August or not. August turns around, gesturing for her to follow him. Emma sighs and decides to follow him anyway, despite her reluctance. 

* * *

"Why are we in the woods?" She asks.

"All the answers you've been searching for are right where we were found."

"Okay, see, that's where you're wrong. We weren't found in the woods. We were found on the side of the highway where I carried Avia. So, you obviously don't know what you're talking about. And this is just another one of your games which I am done playing." Emma starts to walk away.

"When you were found, you were wrapped in a blanket, and so was Avia. One blanket with purple trimming – yours with your name embroidered into it. The other blanket with green trimming with 'Avia' embroidered into it." Emma turns back around, slowly walking back towards August. "That wasn't in the article. So, how would I know that unless I was there?"

"Okay." Emma decides to play along. "Let's say you were there. Why lie to us about who you are?"

"I lied to protect you."

"From what?"

August points behind him. "That."

"A tree?"

"You've read Avia's book, right?" Emma scoffs. "You know about the curse, don't you? Your role in it?"

"My role?" Emma questions.

"I guess Avia hasn't showed you the missing page."

"She found it?" Emma asks.

August nods. "She did. And everything in that book is real."

"What are you talking about? How can a book of fairytales be real?"

"You and Avia were born the daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma scoffs, chuckling at how insane this was all sounding. "The Evil Queen casts a curse over the entire land. And when your sister was born, your parents sent you both to this world for protection. My father and I built the wardrobe that you and Avia were sent through – that I was sent through just a couple of hours before you both arrived." August walks over to the tree behind him. "Through this tree."

Emma walks closer. "You're asking me to believe that you are a fairy tale character?" She asks carefully, and slightly frightened.

"Pinocchio."

"Right." Emma chuckles. "Of course Pinocchio. Explains all the lying." August looks down shamefully. "You're the one who added the story to Avia's book." Emma realizes.

"I needed Avia to know the truth. But when she didn't believe me, I knew you were my best chance at believing more than anyone."

"Well, you're wrong. I am not your best chance. You are out of your mind, and you're not even a very good liar. Why not write the end of that story?"

"Because this is the ending, and we're writing it right now."

"And how does this story end?"

"With you believing."

"Not gonna happen." Emma turns and walks away.

August's eyes widen. "Emma?" He runs after her. "Emma, wait." But August doesn't get close enough to her before he falls to the ground, holding his leg.

Emma turns around. "What is wrong with your leg?" She asks, annoyed.

August laughs. "I failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. Avia doesn't believe. You don't believe." He says as he stands back up.

"If you think that making me feel sorry for you, that something's gonna change, you are wrong."

"I am not screwing around here!" August says, frustrated. "Whatever you believe or don't, this is real, Emma. I am sick."

"That's an understatement."

"You ever been to Phuket? It's beautiful. Amazing island. Full of pleasures. The perfect place to lose oneself. That's where I was the moment Avia was dropped off in Storybrooke."

"How do you know when Avia was dropped off in Storybrooke?" Emma asks, suspicious.

"Because at 8:15 in the morning, I woke up with a shooting pain in my leg. That's 8:15 at night in Storybrooke. Sound familiar? That's when you showed up in Storybrooke, following Avia, and time started to move forward again. I was supposed to be there for you, but I wasn't." Emma stood there, lost for words, wondering how this man could possibly know about her and Avia's whereabouts if they weren't even in the same time zone. None of this was making any sense. "Because I was halfway around the world, I got a painful reminder of just how far I'd strayed. If that tree won't make you believe, maybe this will." August pulls up his pants leg, revealing his wooden leg.

"How does that prove anything?" She grimaces.

August looks down, clearly seeing wood. "Look."

"August, I'm looking."

"You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"Your denial is more powerful than I thought. It's preventing you from seeing the truth. Emma, you lived in our world for eight years. You have to remember." He pleads.

"Okay, one of us is losing it here, and it's not me." Emma says prudently.

"You don't want to believe. After everything you've seen, why can't you just do it?"

"Why is it so important to you that I do?"

"Because I, the town – everyone needs you."

"I don't want them to need me!"

"Well, that's too bad, because we all do."

"You're saying that I am responsible for everyone's happiness? That is crap! The only happiness I care about is my sister's! Avia's happiness is the only one who matters! Are you telling me to ignore that?!"

"Of course not!" August yells. "That's who we are fighting for here! She needs her sister. She needs you, Emma, but you are going to be no good to her if you don't save the town first!"

"I don't want to!" Emma shouts furiously.

"Well, that's too bad, Emma. Because that doesn't change the truth. You are our only hope."

"Then you're all screwed." As tears fall from her eyes, Emma turns and walks away. 

* * *

Back in town, Emma makes her way tiredly up the stairs and into the bedroom. She is surprised to find Avia still awake. She is sitting in her bed, looking down at something.

"Hey." Avia greets her sister.

"Hey, kid. What are you still doing up?"

Avia shrugs. "I couldn't sleep."

"How come?" Emma quickly changes before she sits down on the bed next to her sister. She sees the adoption papers that Mary Margaret showed her a couple of days ago. "So, she told you."

Avia furrows her brows up at Emma. "You knew?"

"Yeah." Emma nods. "Mary Margaret showed me the other day at the party. She wanted to make sure I was okay with it before she asked you."

"Are you?"

"I think the better question is, are you?"

Avia sighs. "If I tell Mary Margaret 'yes' then that means that we'll never be together."

Emma wraps her arm around her sister, pulling her close. "Hey. We'll always be together. I'm not going anywhere, kid. This – " She taps the adoption papers. " – just means that you finally have a permanent home – a home you've always wanted. A home filled with love – a home with a mom. Don't worry, though, you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm still going to be your roommate for as long as Mary Margaret allows me to be."

Avia smiles as a tear falls. "I don't want to lose you, Emma."

Emma bends down, resting her forehead against Avia's. "You could never lose me. Now, come on." Emma grabs the papers and sets them on the nightstand. "You need to get some sleep."

"Emma, can you just stay with me until I fall asleep. Please?"

"Of course." Avia slides down, resting her head against Emma's side as Emma runs her finger through Avia's brown locks. 

* * *

A half hour passed by, Emma was still lying awake with Avia gathered in her arms. She kept thinking about her night with August and everything that he was trying to force her to believe. The only thing she ever really needs to believe is this little girl in her arms. Nothing, no one, and no crazy fairy tale was going to take her away from what was right here in her arms. 

* * *

After his failing of making Emma believe, August decided to take a walk to see his father – even if he doesn't remember who he really is. August finds his father working in his shop, trying to fix a clock that he was clearly growing frustrated with.

"Align the gear on the spindle, then press the spring." August tells him.

Marco looks up, surprised by the man's knowledge, but he does what he is told and follows August's instructions. The clock immediately begins to work. "Who taught you that?" Marco asks, impressed.

"My father."

"He taught you well. He must be very proud."

"I don't know about that. I don't think I became the man he wanted me to be."

"Well, have you tried to make it up to him?" Marco asks.

"I made him a promise a long time ago. By the time I got around to making good on it, I think it was too late."

"But you kept your promise. You realized your mistake, and you tried to fix it. That's important. If I had a son, that would be enough for me."

And that's when August realized he tried his best – he did all he could do to make Emma and Avia believe the truth. Now, he needed to let time run its course. It'll happen when it's right. "You look like you might be shorthanded." August tells him.

Marco chuckles. "I get by."

"How would you feel about taking on an assistant?"

"I can't pay you."

"That's okay. I just feel like fixing things."

Marco takes a moment to think about it. "Come in." He waves. August sighs, relieved, as he walks further into the shop.


	13. The Price of Magic

**Thank you, guys, again for the reviews and all the follows! You're greatly appreciated. Please continue to follow and please review, and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

It's the middle of the night when the lamp beside her bed wakes her up. Avia opens her eyes, squinting from the light. She sits up and finds Emma packing a bag.

"Emma?" Emma jumps from where she is kneeling and looks at her sister with tears forming in her eyes. "What are you doing?" Avia whispers. "Why are you packing?" Avia gets out of bed and walks closer to Emma. Her eyes widen when she sees that not only is Emma's stuff packed, but some of her own is, too. "Wait. Why are you packing my bags? Emma, what's going on?" Avia panics.

"Avia, I'm getting you away from all of this. This town. These people. Regina." Emma continues to pack their bags.

Avia jumps in front of her sister and grabs her hands, stopping her. "Emma, stop! What's going on? What about Mary Margaret?"

Emma sighs heavily. "I'm trying to keep you safe, Avia. This place isn't safe."

"What are you talking about? Of course this place is safe. Mary Margaret would never hurt me. You said so yourself!"

"I know she'd never hurt you. But can she save you from those who can – who will?" Emma exclaims.

Avia was so confused. Where was all this coming from? Just a few hours ago Emma was just trying to convince her how great adoption would be for her. How amazing of a mom Mary Margaret would be. And now, Emma was wanting to take her away from it. "Emma, what's going on? What happened?" Emma just sits silently. "Is this about your trip with August? Did he tell you something?"

Emma glares at the mention of August. "What he told me doesn't matter. It's – "

"Crazy." Avia finishes. Emma gives her a curious look. "I know. Whatever he told you, I'm assuming it's the same thing he told me. I know it's crazy. It has to be crazy. I don't know. But I don't think August would ever hurt me. And I don't think you believe it either."

"Regina. She's tried sending you away before. What's stopping her from trying again? Avia, we can finally be together."

"We can be together here!" Avia stresses. "Emma, I'm not letting you go to jail again. And, this time, it would be for even longer. We can't leave Storybrooke. You can't leave Storybrooke."

"I'm your sister, Avia. Your well-being comes before mine. I have to take care of you. I have to keep you safe. If we stay here we are just going to be looking behind our shoulders every time we step outside. That's not the kind of life I want you to live."

"But it will be if you take me. Mary Margaret will call Lucy. Cops will be looking for us. Emma, we have home here. We have someone here who cares about us."

"Avia…"

Avia looks at the adoption papers on her nightstand. Emma follows her gaze. "They scare me, too." Avia admits. "But I won't do anything you're not ready for me to do." Avia turns and looks at her sister, grabbing her hand. "We're family. Always. Me and you. We do things together."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

King George's knights push Charming roughly down to the ground in front of King George. "Did you really think that I would let you get away? Hmm? You appear to have had quite the adventure since then."

"Whatever it is you're gonna do to me, get on with it!" Charming shouts. He couldn't take listening to another speech from this evil man."

King George nods to his knights who stand Charming back up and bring him forward. "I took you in as my son, and you betrayed me. I would've given you everything – the crown, the kingdom. All you had to do was marry King Midas' daughter. But you decided to follow 'true love.'"

"Losing my life for love – that's a sacrifice I am happy to make."

"As you wish." King George nods his head to his knights, and they bring Charming over to the guillotine to chop off his head. "Release the blade." As the blade falls, it turns into water right over Charming's head. "What is the meaning of this?" King George bellows, angrily.

Regina and two of her dark knights walk in, interrupting. "Sorry to drop in on you." She says, unapologetically.

"Regina." King George says, unenthused to see the queen. "What do you want?"

"I want the man you pretend is your son, and I'm prepared to pay any riches Midas promised you in return for him."

"What do you plan to do to him?"

The knights release Charming. "Oh, I promise he'll suffer… far more than some swift and simple beheading."

"How?"

The knights walk Charming over to the two. "By using him to destroy his one true love. By using him to bring an end to Snow White." All the color drained from Charming's face at the mention of Snow White and her demise.

* * *

Present…

Regina storms into Mr. Gold's shop holding a black apple. "Your Majesty." Mr. Gold says, condescendingly. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"My tree is dying. Why?" She slams the apple on the counter in front of Gold.

"Perhaps it's your fertilizer."

"You think this this funny? Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening because of the Swan sisters." Regina informs him. "But do you care? No. Your content to just sit back and do whatever it is you're doing. While all my hard work burns."

"That's not all, is it?" Mr. Gold asks, knowingly, earning a confused scowl from Regina. "Come on." He urges. "You might as well get everything off your chest."

Regina scoffs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nicholas. You're afraid Avia Swan is persuading your son to see just how awful you really are. Maybe even… evil." He grins.

"I refuse to let a thirteen year-old take my son away from me."

"The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. Perhaps you giving up Nicholas is just the price to keep the curse unbroken."

"I think I'd rather just get rid of her… and her sister."

"Well, well. You're gonna have to be quite creative being that you already failed the first time. And we both know what would happen if you killed either one of the Swan sisters."

"The curse will be broken." They both say in unison.

"That's because you designed it that way." Regina reminds him. "Undo it."

Mr. Gold chuckles. "You know, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Magic, well, is in short supply around here and dwindling by the minute."

"You want the curse broken." Regina exasperates. "Why?"

"That's not something I care to discuss."

"Don't bother. You can shove your reasons. I want to strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Emma and Avia without shattering the curse."

"Unfortunately, for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties, and I'm already planning a trip." Mr. Gold says, impassive.

"I'll give you anything." Regina says desperately.

"You no longer have anything I want, dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge – I'd plan a trip of your own, because once people waken up and remember who you are and what you did to them?" Mr. Gold chuckles. "They are gonna be looking for blood."

Regina lets out a long shaky breath. As much power as she had in the Enchanted Forest, she knew she wouldn't be able to save herself here. The imp was right. But she had to do something – something to make sure this curse never breaks.

* * *

Outside of the school yard, Regina walks up to Paige's bicycle, and drops a white rabbit card on the back of Paige's small license plate.

* * *

Mary Margaret is in the kitchen making breakfast when Emma walks into the front door of the apartment.

"Oh." Mary Margaret says a little surprised, but the anger in her voice was evident. "I thought you'd left."

"You heard." Emma says, shamefully.

Mary Margaret shrugs, looking at her bedroom. "No walls."

"Mary Margaret – "

"But I couldn't tell for sure because you didn't bother to say good-bye. Though, I was grateful to walk upstairs this morning to find Avia still asleep in her bed." Mary Margaret drops the utensils and looks at Emma. "Do you remember when I left? When I ran? What you said to me? You said, we have to stick together, that we're like… family."

"Yeah." Emma sighs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to leave especially not with Avia."

Upstairs, Avia sits at the very top of the stairs, listening. She jumps when she hears Mary Margaret raise her voice. "You're right! You shouldn't have. And you shouldn't have even attempted to take that little girl, who we have tried so very hard to find a solid ground for, with you either. So why, after everything that we worked so hard for did you just want to go?"

"I don't wanna be Sheriff." Emma says simply. "I don't want people relying on me. I don't want this, any of it."

"What about Avia?"

"Maybe you're right. I shouldn't have attempted to take Avia with me. What I could give her is nothing compared to what you are giving her now." Emma shrugs. "I'm just her sister. I'm not her mom. I can't give her a stable home like she has here, and I've realized that. I thought what was best for her was being with me, but it's not."

"You're reverting, Emma, into the person you were before you got here, and I thought you changed." Mary Margaret says, disappointed.

"You thought wrong." Emma says, somberly.

"How long are you going to run for, Emma? Because as long as you are running, then so is she. It doesn't matter where you are. Now, please tell me again what you think is best for her?" Mary Margaret challenges though she knows she's right considering how defeated Emma looked.

Avia quickly wipes away a tear before dragging herself back into her room before she is caught.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Outside of King George's kingdom, Snow White, the seven dwarves, and Granny are trying to figure out a way to get inside the kingdom to rescue Charming.

Snow White is looking through a telescope. "If we're going to get him out, we're going to have to get over that wall. There's a soldier on every parapet."

"We're gonna need some air support." Granny tells her.

"Air?" Grumpy questions. "I know just the person who can help us, someone who owes me a favor."

They hear the rustling of the leaves and all turn with their weapons towards the sound. Red walks out, startled. "Don't shoot. It's only me."

"What were you able to find out?" Snow asks.

"Your prince is still alive."

Snow looks confused. "Then why don't you look happy?"

"Because I also heard word the queen is here." Red frowns.

"She knew I'd come for him."

"It's a trap." Granny exclaims.

"Indeed." Snow agrees. "It matters not. I can't stop now. But I'll understand if any of you want to turn back."

"No!" They all shout in unison.

Snow smiles, relieved. "Oh. Well, then there's no time to waste."

They all scatter to their rightful post, waiting for Snow's signal. "Why is the queen doing this?" Red asks Snow.

"I destroyed her happiness, and now she wants to destroy mine."

* * *

Down in the dungeon, where Charming is locked up, the queen and her knights walk towards his cell doors.

"Leave us." She demands her knights. Regina magically opens the cell doors, smiling slightly in pure delight to finally have the one thing that will destroy Snow White's happiness for good.

Prince Charming stands. "What do you want?"

"Hmm." Regina looks Charming up and down. "I suppose I see the allure." She goes to touch him, but Charming pushes her arm away only adding fuel to Regina's fire. "I wonder if you'll be quite so incorruptible after your precious Snow is gone."

"Whatever she did to you, leave her alone and take my life instead." He offers nobly.

"Oh, who said anything about taking her life?" Charming furrows his brows, confused. "Oh, no. I have far more satisfying brand of punishment for her." Regina chuckles and begins to walk out of the cell. She pulls out an apple from her satchel, showing Charming. Charming charges the cell doors, but they close before he can reach it. Regina continues to laugh menacingly as she walks away.

* * *

Present…

Mary Margaret parks her car across from school and looks at her foster daughter who had been quiet all morning. Mary Margaret turns off her car, sitting silently, knowing Avia was going to speak when she was ready, and the only reason she knew that was because she wasn't out of the car yet meaning she had something on her mind. It sort of blew Mary Margaret away at how much she could read Avia through not only the words she couldn't say, but from her body language as well. She wondered if this happened for other foster parents who were close with their charges.

"Emma wasn't really going to take me." Mary Margaret had to lean forward a little to hear Avia's small voice. "She was just freaking out. I calmed her down. I knew I would."

Mary Margaret lets out a long sigh. "Avia, what if you weren't able to calm her down? Emma was going to kidnap you." Avia forces her eyes away from the window and looks at her foster mother. "She was going to take you away, and she would have – " Mary Margaret stops herself when she sees a tear fall down Avia's cheek. She grabs Avia's hand, running her fingers down the girl's knuckles. "I may have never seen you again. And, honestly, it may have been a long time until you and Emma saw one another again, too. I know I don't want that, and I'm pretty sure neither you nor Emma want that either. Who knows what would have happened if Emma was caught?"

"You would have called Lucy." Avia realizes. That's the only way they would have been caught if Emma was successful in taking her.

Mary Margaret watches sadly as Avia slips her hand out of Mary Margaret's, bringing it back into her lap. "I wouldn't have had a choice, Avia. If I would have walked up those stairs into your room this morning and you weren't there – " Mary Margaret lets out a shaky breath. "I don't even want to imagine how I would have reacted."

"You don't think Emma can take care of me either." Avia shakes her head in disbelief. "You're just like them."

"Avia, no. That's not what I think at all."

"You don't trust her." Avia accuses.

Mary Margaret closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before calmly looking back at the distressed girl. "Avia, of course I trust Emma. I wouldn't have asked her to move in if I didn't. Honestly, I don't know why, but I trusted Emma the moment I met her. I just don't think she is thinking clearly. And my only concern right now is your safety." Avia just lets out a heavy sigh as she looks out the window in front of her. "And I'm pretty sure you knew it was a bad idea which is why you stopped Emma in the first place."

"I didn't want to leave you." Avia mutters. Mary Margaret beams, biting her lip slightly to keep herself from crying. Avia's voice was pitiful. Mary Margaret just wanted to wrap Avia in her arms and comfort the girl, knowing all this must be so hard and confusing which is why Mary Margaret presented Avia with the adoption papers in the first place. She needs her to know that she has a home with her. Avia looks at Mary Margaret. "But I don't want to lose Emma either."

"Oh, sweetheart, you're not going to lose Emma."

"Emma wants me to be adopted. She wants me to have a mom." Avia states. "Emma is going to do whatever it takes for me to have that – even if that means leaving."

Before Mary Margaret could say anything, Avia was already grabbing her backpack and jumping out of the car. Mary Margaret watches with tearful eyes as the girl she's grown to love so much in these short months walks into the building. Dread at the realization that the adoption may not happen was shattering Mary Margaret's heart to pieces.

* * *

Jefferson, with fire in his eyes, walks into Regina's office holding the card she left on his daughter's bicycle. Regina, who was looking out of her window, turns around. "Jefferson." She grins. "So, you got my message."

"How could I miss it? You know I watch her." He says, speaking of his daughter.

"It must be so painful, your daughter Paige being oh, so near."

"Grace." Jefferson corrects her. "Her name is Grace. You should know that. You changed it. Now, what do you want?"

"Your help."

"And what makes you think I won't kill you after everything you've done?"

"Because you don't have it in you." Regina tells him. "If you did, you would have done it 13 years ago, when I brought you here. Because you know if I'm dead, you'll never get back to your daughter. And I have a way for us to both get what we want." Regina walks to the back of her office and grabs Jefferson's hat box. She walks back over, setting it on top of her table.

"My hat."

"I want you to use it again."

"I can't make it work." He says, frustrated. "No one can. Not here. Not without magic."

"Well, then you're in luck, because I happen to have some. Not a lot… but hopefully, enough…" Regina grabs the hat from the box. "…for one last journey."

"Where?"

"Back to our land, where there's a solution to a very delicate problem I have – how to get ride of the one person who could break my curse."

"Emma." Jefferson laughs. "And why shouldn't I let her do just that? End the madness and go home."

Regina scoffs. "To your hovel?" She chuckles. "Selling fungus at the fair?" She tosses the hat back inside the box. "Why? When you could just stay here in the mansion I gave you?" Jefferson puts his hands in his pocket, unwilling to agree just yet. Regina sighs. "My problem, Jefferson, is the same as yours. It's family. We both want our children back, and we both can get them, if we work together."

"Why should I trust you now?"

"You shouldn't. But it's the only offer you've got. After we're through, I'll wake up your dear Grace, so she remembers who you are."

"No!" Jefferson belts out furiously. "Remembering is the worst curse – two lives in her head, like me. I want to forget. I want you to write us a new story, a fresh start, here."

Regina smiles. "Well, my dear Jefferson, then that's exactly what you'll have." She begins to walk back to her desk before turning back around. "Oh. After we take care of Miss. Swan and her nuisance of a sister."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

The dwarves, Granny, and Snow White are all standing in front of the palace waiting for Red's signal to charge inside and rescue Prince Charming.

A wolf howls in the distance. "Thank you, Red." Snow whispers gratefully. "Do it." She says loudly. The dwarves set the end of their arrows a blaze before launching them towards the palace. "Move out." Snow orders and they begin to march towards the palace.

The Blue Fairy and the others watch from above as the flames fly by. "We're a go!" She shouts. "Fairies! Attack!" The fairies fly down below.

At the wall of the palace, the dwarves and Snow scale over the wall. A knight runs onto the roof ready to attack Snow, but she tosses a knife at him, launching it right into his stomach. And just as she kicks him down, another knight comes out from behind her with his blade zinging. Snow grabs her sword from her sheath and yields the knight's sword away from her. She jumps on his back, lodging the back of her sword into his head, knocking him unconscious. But just as he falls, another knight runs out. He doesn't get close enough before Grumpy lodges his ax into his armor. Snow smiles up at her friend, not only surprised, but grateful.

As each dwarf makes their way onto the roof, they follow Snow inside of the palace. They all run into the courtyard, taking each knight down one-by-one. Thinking they were through, Snow and the dwarves gather together ready to head in further, but suddenly more knights appear from not only in front of them, but behind them as well. But before they could even think about their next step, the fairies dive in from above, tossing their fairy dust down, knocking all the knights' unconscious. Snow sees her opportunity and they all make a run for it.

* * *

Present…

Avia is sitting by herself in the school courtyard, looking down at the page from the book of Snow White and Prince Charming and their family. As much as she wished August was telling the truth and that she was in fact that newborn baby in Snow White's arms, she couldn't make herself believe in something so bizarre. She and Emma were dropped off on the side of a highway. If anything, she at least had proof of that. Now, she wasn't exactly sure what story August told Emma to make her freak out like she did last night, but from what she gathered with the little information from Emma, it was just about the same as what he told her. But these stories are exactly what they are – stories. Fairytales. They're not real. And Avia did not want a book of fairytales to be the cause of her sister leaving her.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted, though, when a can of soda is placed in front of her. Avia looks at the can then up at the person who set it down. Nick sits down on front of her. "I know that Mary Margaret has you on a healthy diet which doesn't include caffeine. So, I figured I'd use sugar as a peace offering."

Avia smirks, grabbing the can. "She'd kill us both if she found out."

Nick exhales, shrugging. "I'm willing to take the risk."

They sit silently a few moments just staring at one another. "I'm sorry." They both eventually say in unison.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Nick. I shouldn't have pushed you into the locker."

"And I shouldn't have pushed you to talk. You were clearly angry. I should have just backed off."

"No." Avia shakes her head. "You were just trying to be the good friend that you are. I know I give you crap about your mom, but I also know that's something you have no control over. I shouldn't have blamed you."

Nick nods, understanding. "You were right, though." He says, surprising Avia. "I need to stand up to her more. She can't control my life forever and it's not right for her to take everything that makes me happy away."

"I make you happy?" Avia teases.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Sometimes." He jokes. "You're my friend, Avia." He says seriously. "I just get worried when I see you so upset. But I think I'm learning that I need to back off and let you cool down before I try to get it out of you. I think it's safer." He laughs.

Avia smirks. "Definitely safer. But I appreciate your persistence." Avia sighs. "I'm just tired of people lying to me all the time. For once I just want the truth."

"And I'm assuming August didn't give you whatever truth you were looking for?" Nick asks.

Avia shakes her head, looking back down at the page. "He has this insane theory that these people in this picture are mine and Emma's parents."

Nick furrows his brows. "Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Avia nods. "Insane, right? And he sounds so sure of himself. He even tried getting Emma to believe him and that only resulted in her trying to take me away from here last night."

Nick's eyes widen. "Wait. You were going to leave?"

"I woke up with Emma packing our bags. But I stopped her before she could finish. She was just freaking out. I'm not sure exactly sure what August told her, but it had to be something even more insane than what he told me because I've never seen Emma so freaked out before in my life – even in our old foster homes."

"What do you think it was?"

Avia slides the page towards Nick. "It has to be something to do with this. August seems so sure about it. I don't know what to do."

"Well, what did Emma say about this when she saw it?"

Avia looks down, sliding the page back towards her. "She hasn't. I haven't showed her."

"Why not?"

"Because, Nick, if whatever August said to her was enough to freak her out and want to leave, imagine what this simple illustration would do when I tell her August thinks that we're Snow White and Prince Charming's daughters. I can't risk it."

"So, what, you're just going to ignore all of this? You're not gonna tell her anything?"

"What Emma doesn't know won't hurt her. These are just stupid stories. They're not real. And I'm sure soon enough August will realize that, too."

Nick watches as Avia stares intently at the photo. "But you wish that it was real." He says knowingly.

Avia frowns a bit embarrassed. "Every foster kid wants to believe their parents really wanted them. But, unfortunately, that is not the case. My parents aren't fairy tale characters. They're deadbeats that abandoned Emma and me, and I've come to terms with it."

"Have you?" Nick asks, doubtful.

Avia takes a deep breath, exhaling. "I have. August has obviously just gone a bit insane."

"But you did mention a while back that a lot of the characters in that book remind you of a lot of the people here." Nick remembers.

Avia furrows her brows. "Nick, are you telling me you believe August?"

Nick laughs. "No. It's ridiculous. But August is a writer, isn't he? What if he wrote that book and based them off people here? And now, he's just so invested into this book that he started to believe his own stories."

"Now you have your own theories?" Avia smirks.

"Maybe." Nick shrugs. "But if something is really wrong with August then you need to show Emma, and maybe Mary Margaret, so they can get August some help."

Avia sighs, thinking. "August isn't a bad guy, though."

"Maybe not. But he's clearly not well. You should probably help him before it's too late."

Avia looks down at the page, thinking back to her conversation with August the other day. "There is one other thing."

"What?"

"The queen in the book – the evil queen named Regina. Remember?" Avia asks.

Nick shrugs. "Yeah. August obviously just based it off my mom. Kind of fits."

"Actually, - " Avia says carefully. " – he said that she _is_ your mom. That she enacted some curse to destroy Snow White's happiness and sent the entire kingdom in the book to Storybrooke, and took all of their memories, cursing them to live the same life for thirteen years."

"That's insane."

"Exactly."

"Then why don't they just leave?"

Avia shrugs. "They can't. I mean, do you remember ever leaving Storybrooke?"

Nick thinks for a moment. "Actually, no."

"Kathryn tried to leave and look what happened to her. Before that, Ashley."

"No, that's crazy. If that's true, then how come you and Emma came through?"

Avia shrugs. "No idea. August claims Emma is supposed to break the curse."

Nick laughs. "Okay. I know this town is a bit odd, but a curse? Really?"

"I'm just repeating what August told me."

"Then let's prove him wrong." Nick says, determined.

Avia frowns. "How?"

"Let's go over the town line. You can obviously go over it without any problems, but let's see if I can."

"But what about your mom?" Avia asks. "She already doesn't want us to hang around each other. It'll just get worse when she finds out I made you go over the town line."

"You aren't making me do anything."

"She won't see it that way."

"I'm not worried about her." Nick says. "I don't think she'll have a problem with us hanging out anymore anyway."

Avia raises an eyebrow, intrigued. "Meaning?"

The bell rings. "Come on. I'll explain on the way to class." Nick grins at Avia who quickly packs her things and follows Nick.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow walks into the dungeon and smiles widely when she sees her true love. "Charming." She runs to his cell doors. "Charming."

"Snow." Charming says, relieved.

Snow grabs the keys and unlocks the cell doors, but when she walks inside her smiles quickly fades when she realizes that Charming isn't there physically, but only through a mirror she can see him. "You're… No." She sighs deeply. "No! Oh, no!"

"The queen took me to her palace."

"But I'm rescuing you." Snow cries.

Charming chuckles, smiling at his love. "Snow." He rests his hand onto the mirror as Snow does the same, resting her hand on top of his.

"Is this always gonna be our life? Taking turns finding each other?"

"We'll be together. I know it. Have faith."

Snow jumps slightly when Charming vanishes, and Regina takes his place, cackling. "I just had to stop you. I have no interest in cleaning tongue marks off my mirror."

"Let him go." Snow pleads. "Your fight is with me."

"My thoughts exactly. Have you ever heard of a parley?" Regina asks. "We break off all this messy fighting and have a little talk, just you and me. Come unarmed."

Snow knew there was no other way. If she wanted to save her charming, then she had to surrender. "Where do I meet you?"

"Where it all began."

* * *

Inside the palace, Snow drops her sword and any other weapons she has onto the table as the dwarves, Granny, and Red surround her. "Stop trying to talk me out of this." She tells them. "The castle is secure. I'm going."

"Keep the little knife between your tuffets." Grumpy tells her.

"I promised I would come alone and unarmed. It's a parley. There are rules."

"You're too noble for your own good." Red says, upset.

"I'm not, but enough of you have risked your lives because of something that's between the queen and me. I will not let anyone else get hurt because of me."

"Except you."

"Thank you for your concern, but this ends today." Snow says, determined. She tries to walk away, but the dwarves stand in front of her.

"We can't let you go." Grumpy tells her.

"I'm not asking. Thank you for your support. I love each and every one of you, but this is something I have to do…" She puts a reassuring hand onto Grumpy's shoulder. "…alone."

"I don't like this." Red says as Snow walks out. "I don't trust that queen."

* * *

Present…

Regina and Jefferson walk down the steps of Regina's vault. "Watch your step." She tells him.

"What is this place?" Jefferson asks.

"Where I've kept the last bit of my magic. The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me." Regina explains.

Jefferson places his hat in the middle of the room expecting it to instantly spin, but it just stays still. "It's not spinning. It's not working."

"It needs to absorb the magic that's here. I have some things left, a few trinkets." Regina pulls a small box from one of the makeshift shelves. She pours the contents into the hat. But the hat still doesn't move.

Jefferson picks up the hat and flips it over a couple of times – the trinkets had absorbed into the hat. "It's not enough. You need something that still works." Regina sighs, taking a ring with her true love's face mirrored inside of it out from her pocket. "Who's that?" Jefferson asks.

"Someone long gone." She answers sadly.

"Well, whatever or whoever it is, it still has magical properties. Give me that and let me see what I can do with it." He holds out his hat, but Regina is reluctant to place the ring inside. "If you want your son back, if you want your revenge, give it to me."

Regina glowers, pointing him to place the hat back onto the floor. Holding back her tears, Regina places the ring inside of the hat and it begins to spin, but then immediately starts to slow down. "What's wrong?" Regina panics. "Why isn't it opening a portal?"

Jefferson grabs his hat. "The magic – it's not enough. We can't go anywhere."

Regina sighs. "Then you've failed."

"Maybe not." Jefferson snaps. "There's enough magic to touch the other side, just not to get us there. There might be enough to reach through and retrieve something."

Regina looks at the hat, intrigued by that idea. "I can bring something back?" She asks, kneeling beside Jefferson.

"Is there an object that can help you? Perhaps I can open it enough and reach through and grab it. It would have to be small, something that you can take with your hand." He clarifies. "Is there anything like that that can help you?"

"Yes." Regina smiles. "Yes, I believe there is."

"Then you need to direct me to the time and place where this object exists."

"How?"

"Think about it. Guide the hat." He hands Regina the hat and she clutches it, thinking of the thing she wants most before placing the hat back onto the ground. They both stand as the hat begins to spin again. Regina laughs proudly. "Excellent. It appears to be working. Now what is it we're after?"

"An apple."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Regina is waiting inside the stables that brought herself and Snow White together – where her true love, Daniel, died. As she reminisces on the very spot Daniel was murdered, Snow walks in from the entrance behind her.

"Hello, Regina."

Regina turns around, glaring at the girl. Snow raises her hand, showing she is defenseless. "Follow me." Regina demands as she walks passed Snow and into the field. "Do you remember when I ran down your runaway horse, Snow?" She asks as they walk to Daniel's grave. "Do you remember when I saved your life?"

"Of course. It all looks the same."

"Not quite. This is new."

Snow furrows her brows as she looks down at the grave. "Is that…"

"A grave." Regina finishes. "Daniel's grave."

"Daniel?" Snow whispers, confused. "I thought – "

"He ran away? I told you that to spare your feelings out of…kindness – " She says bitterly. " – but he died because of you."

"I'm sorry." Snow says sincerely. Now she was understanding where all of Regina's hatred towards her was coming from.

"I'm sorry, too. But nothing can change what happened, what you did. You promised to keep my secret." Snow sighs, realizing her mistake. "You promised, but you lied."

"I was very young, and your mother – "

"She ripped his heart out because of you, because you couldn't listen to me!"

"You took my father. Haven't we both suffered enough?"

"No." Regina digs into her satchel.

"What is that?" Snow asks.

"It's just a morsel." Regina pulls out an apple. "Did you know that apples stand for health and wisdom?"

"So why do I get the feeling that one might kill me?"

"It won't kill you. No, what it will do is far worse." Regina grins, evilly. "You body will be your tomb, and you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed out of your own regrets."

"And you're going to force me to eat it." Snow assumes.

Regina chuckles. "No. Of course not. It wouldn't work anyway. The choice is yours. It must be taken willingly."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you refuse the apple, your prince, your charming will be killed." Regina threatens.

"No." Snow's voice breaks at the devastation of her true love's death that is only determined by a bite of an apple.

"As I said, the choice is yours."

"I take that apple, and he lives? That's the deal you want to make?"

"With all my heart."

Snow takes the apple. "Then congratulations. You've won." Snow takes a bite of the apple. Regina gasps with pleasure as she watches Snow fall to the ground – the apple slowly rolling down the hill.

* * *

Present…

The apple jumps through the hat and Jefferson catches it with ease. Regina gasps at the sight of it. "Is this it?"

"Yes." Regina takes it greedily into her hands. "Yes, it is." She laughs.

"And my daughter, my Grace?" Jefferson asks.

"First things first. The deal's not done, not until I solve the next conundrum – how to get this savior to taste my forbidden fruit."

* * *

Nick and Avia are standing in front of the town line. "So, what are we supposed to do?" She asks, unsure. "I mean, it's not like there's barrier or anything."

"Then how come Ashley, or Mrs. Nolan couldn't drive through?" Nick wonders as he paces up and down the road, looking down at the ground.

"So, what, you want to take a car and see if we can go through?" Avia asks. "I mean, we can try, but I'm pretty sure seeing two thirteen year-olds driving will definitely bring attention to the towns people."

"And have us end up like Ashley and Mrs. Nolan?" Nick scoffs. "No, thanks."

The kids continue to look over the town line silently thinking. "Well, we both know I can go walk over the line with no problems considering I came in. So, maybe I should just go first."

Nick shrugs. "Um. Yeah. Maybe."

They continue to stand still. Avia grimaces at her friend. "Are we really about to prove that a curse, that we believe is only inside of August's mind, is real or not? Because we keep saying how insane he is but doesn't this make us just as insane?"

"Well, it won't be if it's true."

"This is crazy." Avia takes a deep breath and steps over the town line. She looks around expecting something to happen, but it doesn't. She looks back at Nick. "Your turn." Nick stands back a bit and takes a deep breath as he and Avia look at one another. "You don't have to, you know?" Avia tells him. "We can prove it some other way."

"No way." Nick scoffs, standing firm. "I can do this. I'm not afraid. Besides, I'll make it through." Nick takes another deep breath before exhaling heavily. He begins to step over the 'town line,' but as soon as his foot hits the edge, Nick flies back.

"Nick!" Avia yells. She runs back over the town line to help her friend who was now lying on his back. "Nick!" She falls to his side. "Are you okay?"

Nick squeezes his eyes shut, panting to catch his breath. "I – I – I don't know." He stutters, confused by what just happened.

"What the hell was that!?" Avia shrieks. Nick touches the back of his head and Avia sees the blood. "Oh, my gosh, you're bleeding, Nick." Nick begins to stand up. "Wait. You shouldn't move."

"I'm fine." He reassures her as he stands up, his hand still holding his head as he looks around. "I can't walk through." He then realizes.

Avia stares wide eyed. "What does this mean? Was August telling the truth?"

Nick furrows his brows. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out." He says furiously.

* * *

Regina is slaving away in her kitchen, cutting up apples, cursed one and all, into a mixture of ingredients before placing the finish product into the oven to bake.

Outside, Emma is slowly walking up the walkway to Regina's front door. She rings the doorbell and within seconds Regina opens the door.

"We need to talk." Emma tells her.

Regina looks a little taken aback. "Yes, I imagine we do. I was just about to call you, too. Come right in." Emma walks in. "Do what you're so skilled at and make yourself at home." Regina says sarcastically to the sheriff.

"Look, this isn't easy." Emma begins. "I think this… whatever is between us needs to end."

"At last, something we can agree on."

"I want to make a deal."

Regina grins. "I'm not making any deals with you." She refuses.

"I'm leaving town." Emma says abruptly.

"What?"

"This… what we're doing is a problem, and I'm gonna go, but I have conditions. If I go, you leave Avia alone. You let her have a life here. You let her and Mary Margaret be a family , and you let her continue being friends with your son. This feud between us is affecting whatever kind of happiness Avia can have here. It's too late for me, but it is not too late for her. She deserves a family. She deserves friends."

"And what about you? You're her sister." Regina states.

Emma nods. "I am. But me being here is doing her no good. It's keeping her away from the good that can come into her life. She's doubting everything because of me and I'd be selfish to stick around just to keep her to myself."

Regina crosses her arms. "And what about my son? I believe I have the right to say whatever I feel the need when it comes to his life."

Emma sighs. "Look, in any deal, both parties are a little unhappy. But wouldn't you rather your son has friends and not hate you, or be miserable and hate you? We'll both be unhappy, but our unhappiness shouldn't affect those kids. Their friendship is going to exist whether you want it to or not."

"So, what, you're just going to abandon your sister?" Regina asks.

"I'm not abandoning her. I'm – " Emma closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she thinks about Avia. "I'm giving Avia her best chance." Emma says softly, looking back at Regina. "And her best chance is here as long as you back off."

The oven timer begins to beep in the background. Regina smiles, knowing what it means. Perhaps Emma was right. Maybe they could all continue on happily with their lives once Emma is out of the picture. But Regina knows she'd never be happy until Snow White's happiness was destroyed. And as long as Avia was still around, that'll be impossible to do. She had to get rid of both Swans, and she had just the way to do it. "Perhaps your right." Emma smiles slightly, grateful that Regina wasn't putting up a fight. "Would you mind following me for a moment?" Regina asks, pointing towards the kitchen. Emma follows Regina and watches as she grabs an oven mitten before she takes out the apple turnover from the oven. "I'm sure saying goodbye will be hard. So, how about a little something you two can share together before you leave?" Regina grabs a Tupperware container from one of the kitchen drawers.

"Thanks."

"My famous turnovers." Regina says, placing the turnover into the container. "Old recipe. But delicious." Regina smiles handing Emma the container.

"Thank you." Emma says, appreciatively.

"I do hope you like apples."

With Regina being nice and all, Emma didn't have the heart to tell her that Avia couldn't stand apples. So, she simply smiles and slowly slips out of the kitchen.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Red and Granny run into the stables. Red is sniffing the air. "Snow was here. I can smell it." Red says.

"Snow! Snow!" Granny shouts.

"She's over here!" They hear Grumpy yell. Red and Granny run out of the stables to where the dwarves are standing over an unconscious Snow White. "I found her lying here like this. Is she – "

"Granny, give me your dagger." Red grabs the dagger from Granny and places it under Snow's nose. "She has no breath." Red says, her voice breaking. "She's gone. She sacrificed herself for true love."

"She sacrificed herself for all of us." Grumpy frowns.

Meanwhile, Regina is sitting at her armoire, smiling proudly at her work through the mirror. "It would appear sacrifice is overrated." She laughs. "Speaking of…" Regina changes the image to Prince Charming inside his cell.

"Snow!" He shouts wrathfully. "What have you done to her!? What have you done!?"

* * *

Present…

Regina walks into Mr. Gold's shop, smiling rather smugly at the man. "I hope you bought travel insurance, because no one's going anywhere."

"Oh, really?" Gold asks, uninterested. "And why's that?"

"Because I found a solution to my Swan problems."

"Oh, yes?"

"An old reliable solution."

Mr. Gold stops what he is doing when the realization hits. "A sleeping curse. Might I ask how you managed to obtain one here in Storybrooke?"

"By sacrificing the last bit of magic I had left."

"So, you made magic from magic. Well, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that, uh, all magic comes with a price."

Regina leans over the counter. "Then you can pay it. Because now the curse is gonna be stronger than ever, and you will be right here where you belong." Mr. Gold walks to the other side of his counter, paying her no mind. "Don't you understand?" Regina argues. She didn't like not receiving a reaction from the man. "I won." Mr. Gold takes a seat on one of his stools, looking blankly at Regina. "So whatever plan you had, whatever reason you wanted the curse broken? Too bad. Because it's never going to happen." Regina walks out of the shop her head held high in triumph.

* * *

At the apartment, Avia runs in just as Emma is coming downstairs with the rest of her stuff.

"Emma!" She says relieved to see her. "I have to – " She stops when she sees Emma's bags. "Wha – What are you doing? Why are your bags packed?"

Emma drops her last bag on the floor before she stands in front of Avia. "Avia, last night when I tried to take you away, you were right. I can't take you out of Storybrooke. But I can't stay either."

"What?" Avia asks as her green eyes glisten.

"I have to go." Emma struggles to say.

"Emma, you can't leave."

"I have to, Avia. I spoke to Regina and we made a deal. As long as I leave, she will leave you alone. You can stay here and be a family with Mary Margaret, and she'll let you be friends with Nick." Emma explains.

"But you're my family. Emma, you're my family! You're my sister! You can't leave!" Avia shouts hysterically. After what she just witnessed with Nick, she was not just going to let her sister leave her here.

"I have to. It's my only choice. It's what's best for you, Avia."

"No! What's best for me is being with you!" Avia says firmly. "You promised! You promised you'd never leave me! You promised!"

"Avia, every time I fight Regina, someone else gets hurt. You get hurt!" Emma stresses. "You don't deserve to be dragged around to different foster families who will just hurt you. You have a good one here – with Mary Margaret. You have someone here who can be a mom – your mom."

Avia shakes her head, tears spilling out from her green eyes. "No! I don't care about that! I don't care about any of that! You can't leave me! I need my sister."

Emma kneels down and brings Avia into her arms as her sister cries into her shoulder. "And I need you." She whispers into Avia's ear. "We will always be sisters." She pulls Avia away, keeping a firm grip on both her arms. "That will never change. But the lives we've been living for the past thirteen years has to stop." Avia begins to cry harder. "This is just how it has to be right now. Let things settle down, and I will find you again. We always find each other." Emma stands up, grabbing Avia's hand, leading her to the kitchen. Avia watches as Emma slides the adoption papers towards her. "I made a deal with Regina, and I used my super power. She's telling the truth. She's going to leave you alone. She's going to let you and Mary Margaret be a family."

Avia narrows her tearful eyes at the adoption papers. That was the last thing on her mind. She wanted them all to be a family. She didn't care about having a mom if she couldn't have her sister, too. As more tears fall, Avia wraps her arms around Emma's waist and begins to cry even harder than before. Emma wraps her arms around Avia, resting her head on top of Avia's as she lets out her own tears.

* * *

Regina, still holding a smile upon her face, walks into her house and jumps slightly when she finds Nick sitting at the steps, glaring up at her.

"Nicholas." She laughs lightly. "What on earth are you doing sitting right there? It's getting late. You should start getting ready for bed."

"Who are you?" Nick asks in a low angry voice.

Regina furrows her brows in confusion at her son. "What are you talking about, Nicholas? I'm your mother." She chuckles. As she walks closer, Regina notices the dry blood on the back of Nick's neck. She begins to panic and kneels down to get a better look. "Nicholas, you're bleeding. Did you hit your head?" She asks, examining the wound.

Nick pulls away from Regina's touch, still glaring at her. "Yes."

"What? Where? Were you with Avia Swan?" Regina sighs heavily. She couldn't wait to get rid of that little nuisance.

"I was at the town line." Regina stands up, furrowing her brows down at her son.

"Why were you there? You know you're not supposed to go over there."

"Why?" Nick stands up. "Is it because I can't leave?" Regina's breath shutters. "Because I can't, right? I tried."

"Nick…"

"Now, lets try this again. Who are you?" He asks again as Regina stares back in horror.

* * *

Emma walks downstairs, tossing her jacket onto the chair. She looks at Avia who is slumped over the counter, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. But she was failing miserably. Her sister was leaving her and there was nothing she could do about it. Emma walks over, placing a gentle hand on top of her sister's head.

"I need you to promise me that you won't run away." Emma begs. "Mary Margaret is too young for a heart attack." She jokes.

"It's not like she can follow me anyway." Avia mumbles.

"What was that?" Emma arches her brow.

Avia shakes her head. "Nothing." She sits up, looking back at the bags. "Are you going back to Boston?" Emma hesitates to answer. "Come on. I at least have the right to know where my sister is going to be in case I need her."

"You'll have Mary Margaret."

"But she's not my sister."

Emma sighs. "Yeah. I'm going to go to Boston." She shrugs. "I mean, my apartment is still there, so it works for now."

Avia nods, understanding. She looks down, unable to look at Emma. "I hate this."

Emma caresses her sister's cheek. "Me, too. It's not forever."

"Then why do I feel like it is?"

Emma bends down, resting her forehead onto Avia's. "I love you, kid."

Avia closes her eyes, a single tear falls from her eye. "I love you, too."

Emma walks over to her belongings and grabs her jacket. Avia, however, couldn't watch her sister leave. It was too hard not knowing when or if she'll ever see her again. So, as Emma gathers her stuff, Avia begins to pick at the turnover that Emma left out on the counter. She hadn't ate it but figured either Mary Margaret or Avia would want it. Without thinking, or even looking to see what flavor the turnover is, Avia places a small bite into her mouth.

"Oh, Avia, that's – " Emma cringes when she sees Avia's face scrunch up.

Avia stands up and pushes the plate away. "Apple." She grimaces.

"Yeah. Sor – " Before Emma could apologize, she watches her sister fall unconscious on the floor. "Avia?" Emma drops her things and runs to Avia's side, sliding down on the floor. "Avia!?" She shakes her. "Avia!?"

* * *

Avia is being transferred through the hospital as she lies unconscious on a gurney with Dr. Whale, his colleagues, and Emma hurry along by her side to figure out what is wrong.

"Avia, can you hear me?" Emma had been trying to wake Avia since the moment she fell. But she was unsuccessful. "Come on, Avia." She continues to shake her sister, hoping for her to wake up, as they place the gurney in a room and move Avia to another bed. "Wake up, please." Emma begs. "Come on, Avia. Come on. You can do it."

"Ma'am, let me take you to – "

"No!" Emma shouts at the nurse. "I am not going anywhere! Avia!"

Dr. Whale shines a light into Avia's eyes. "There's no pupil response. What happened? Did she fall, hit her head?"

Emma pulls out a ziploc bag that the turnover is in. "She ate this. I think it's poisoned."

Dr. Whale shines the light into Avia's mouth. "Her airway's clear. Did she vomit? Any convulsion or disorientation?"

"She took a bite of this, and she just collapsed, so run the test for arsenic or bleach or Drano or whatever could've done this to her!" Emma shouts impatiently.

"She is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins, so whatever's going on, this is not the culprit!"." Dr. Whales stresses.

"Well, what else could it be?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out."

"She's gonna be okay, though, right?" Emma asks desperately.

"Right now we just need to stabilize her, cause she's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember, any little detail?" Dr. Whale asks.

"I already told you everything. Do something!"

"Look, I understand you're frustrated, Miss. Swan. I do, but I need something to treat, and right now there is no explanation. It's like… " Dr. Whale sighs, looking down cluelessly at Avia.

Emma stops pacing the floor when she notices a folded page from Avia's book peeking out from Avia's pocket. "…like magic." She finishes. Emma grabs the page and realizes it's the missing page from the storybook. She begins to unfold it and looks at the illustration when suddenly she gasps and everything she can remember from her first eight years in the Enchanted Forest and everything August had told her came jumbling back into her mind. She flashes back to seeing her mother, Snow White, going into early labor, screaming from the pain as she gives birth to her baby sister. Another flash of herself, Charming, Snow, and baby Avia gathered together on the bed. Then, another flash of her father pulling her away from her mother's arms. She's reaching out to her hysterical mother as her father exits the bedroom with his sword in one hand, Avia in the other, and Emma latched onto his neck, crying out for her mother. Lastly, her memory flashes to her father placing baby Avia in her arms while she sits in the wardrobe that took her away to that land - her home.

"Avia!" Nick shouts.

"Nicholas, wait!" Upon hearing Regina's voice, Emma narrows her eyes furiously.

"You did this." Emma says in a calm low eerie voice. She quickly turns around and grabs Regina by her arm. Nick watches with widen eyes as Emma tosses Regina into one of the storage rooms. "You did this!"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Regina pushes Emma back.

"Avia is sick because of you! That apple turnover you gave me – she ate it!" But Regina doesn't look surprised. "But that's what you wanted to happen, didn't you!?" Emma shouts, pushing Regina against the wall. "It's true, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's true, isn't it!?" Regina looks away, afraid to answer. "All of it."

Regina sighs, her head falling defeatedly against the wall. "Yes."

"You took the last thirteen years away from us!" Emma strains. "Wake her up!"

"I can't!" Regina shouts.

"Don't you have magic?"

Regina shakes her head. "That was the last of it. It was supposed to put you to sleep, too!" She glares.

"What's it gonna do to her?"

"I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable."

"So – So, she could – " Emma pants heavily at the thought of her sister dying.

"Yes."

"So, what do we do?"

"We need help." Regina sighs. She knew as long as Emma was still awake there was no way her plan would ever fall through like it was supposed to. She failed. And she knew if she didn't help Emma wake Avia then she'd not only lose her son, but she'd lose herself as well. "There's one other person in this town who knows about this… knows about magic."

"Mr. Gold."

"Actually, he goes by Rumplestiltskin." Regina corrects her.

Emma looks at Regina, mouth agape. She remembered hearing her parents speak about the man. And even the thought of him scared her, but now, it was different – she's different. She's not a kid anymore. With everything she's witnessed and been through the last thirteen years, not even Rumplestiltskin could frightened her anymore.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Regina is pacing her quarters. While the knights were bringing Charming to Regina to get beheaded, Charming was able to break free and fight the knights off. And with the huntsman's help, who was undercover as a knight, Charming was able to escape the palace for good to find Snow.

"Where is he?" Regina asks the huntsman as soon as he walks in. Regina had no intentions of keeping her promise with Snow. She was going to kill Charming regardless. "The prisoner!" She bellows when the huntsman doesn't say anything.

"Escaped." The huntsman says simply only causing Regina to throw him against the wall.

"A palace full of guards, and you let him escape!?"

"I did my best."

"You failed, and do you know what happens to people who fail me, Huntsman?"

"I'll find him." He assures her. "You needn't worry. Leave him to me."

Suddenly a tinkering noise happens from one of her mirrors causing a small smile to creep onto her face as she watches Charming run from the palace. "That won't be necessary. He's mine."

* * *

When Charming jumps from a log, he is magically brought into the forest. He looks around perplexed, but he continues to run, having no time to question what is going on if he wanted to find Snow in time. But it seemed he was only going in circles.

"Lost, are we?" A voice calls out.

Charming grabs his sword and turns around, only to find Rumplestiltskin sitting on a log, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to help."

"Well, no need." Charming says rudely. "I'll be fine."

"No, I don't think so. This is the infinite forest." Rumple tells him. "There's no way out. Well, except… my way."

"I want nothing from you."

"Not even this?" Rumple shows Charming his mother's ring that she had given him to give to his true love.

"My mother's ring. It was just…" Charming looks down into his pouch. "How did you get it!?"

Rumple hops off the log and walks closer to Charming. "The same way I get everything I want – magic, the same magic that allows me to do... " Rumple tosses the ring into the air and back into his palm where it begins to glow. "…this. This ring is now enchanted. The closer you get to Snow White, the brighter it will glow. Interested?"

"Give it to me." Charming demands.

"Ah!" Rumple pulls away. "It's not something for nothing, dearie. Time to make a deal."

"No!" Charming draws out his sword. "No more deals!" He begins to attempt to fight Rumple, but Rumple and his magic makes him impossible to defeat.

Charming keeps swinging his sword towards the imp until Rumple finally knocks him down, and magically steals Charming's own sword, pointing it right into Charming's neck. "So brave. So gallant. So pointless. Bravery won't get you out of this forest, dearie. Magic will. Trust me. This is a deal you want to make, because we both want the same thing."

"What's that?"

"Why, you and your true love to be together, of course." Rumple holds out the enchanted ring once again. "Hmm?" He chuckles. Charming stands, giving up the fight. He'd do whatever it takes to save Snow. But to do that, he had to do give in to the Dark One. Rumple chuckles when he sees that he's won and pulls out a vile from his pocket. "Behold. The most powerful magic of all… true love." Charming goes to grab it. "Ah!" Rumple pulls back. "Careful. This is all I have left of it."

"What do you know about true love?"

"Well, not so much as you, perhaps, but not so little as you might think."

"You?" Charming asks in disbelief. "You loved someone?"

"It was a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness."

"What happened?"

"She died. That's the thing about true love, dearie. It can slip through your fingers. It's the most powerful magic in the world, the only magic powerful enough to break any curse. It must be protected at all costs."

"I don't understand." Charming says, frustrated. "What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me protect it by putting it in a safe place for me." Rumple magically appears a golden egg into his hand. He opens it and places the valve securely into it.

"And where is that?"

Rumple tosses the egg to Charming. "Inside the belly of a beast, of course." He giggles.

"Why hide it?"

"Let's just say, I'm saving it for a rainy day."

* * *

Present…

The bell above the shop rings and Mr. Gold isn't all too surprised to find Regina and Emma walk in.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that the look of a believer?"

"We need your help." Emma says urgently.

"Indeed you do." Gold says, knowingly. "It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen on our young friend."

"Can you help us?"

"Of course. True love, Miss. Swan – the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?" Regina says, staggered.

"Oh, yes. From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm, so powerful that when I created the dark curse, I placed two single drops on the parchment." Mr. Gold grins. "Just a little safety valve."

"That's why I'm the savior." Emma realizes. "That's why I can break the curse."

"Now you're getting it."

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Avia."

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some for a rainy day."

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?"

"Where it is isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles." Regina interrupts. "What do we do?"

"You do nothing. It has to be Miss. Swan. Not only is she and her sister the products of the magic, but if Avia does not awaken, not only will she be in danger, but so will we." Mr. Gold informs them.

"What are you talking about? Emma is the savior."

Mr. Gold narrows his eyes at the queen. "Let me just say, Your Majesty, if the young Swan's blood gets into the wrong hands, not only will your life be in danger, but so will everyone's in this town."

"I can do it." Emma says confidently.

"Don't trust him." Regina warns her.

"What choice do I have? Where is this magic?"

"Tell me, your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?" Rumple feigns.

"Oh, you twisted little imp." Regina sneers. "You hid it with her?"

"Oh, no, not with her. In her." Rumple grins mischievously. "I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is 'her'?" Emma asks.

"Someone you should be prepared for." Rumple grabs a case from the floor and sets it on top of the counter. "Where you're going, you're going to need this." He opens the case, revealing a sword.

Emma gasps silently. "My father's sword."

* * *

At the hospital, Emma walks into the room where Avia is still unconscious. Numerous wires are hooked along her body to monitor her vitals which weren't looking too good as the night went on. Emma brushes her finger through Avia's brown wavy locks as she holds the missing page from the book in the other – the page being the last moment they had as a family before the curse.

"Avia, I'm sorry." Emma whispers. She places the page into Avia's hand. "I'm going to fix this. You are going to wake up and we will be a family again. I promise."

"So, the curse is real." Emma turns to find Nick walking back into the room.

"You know about the curse?" Emma asks.

Nick walks over, looking down at Avia. "We weren't sure at first." Nick tells her. "Avia showed me the missing page from her book and she told me all about August's theory. We thought if we went over the town line then we could prove that he's crazy."

"Wait." Emma furrows her brows. "Why the town line?"

"Because every time someone has tried to leave, they never made it passed the line. Avia was able to walk through, but – "

"You couldn't." Emma finishes.

Nick nods. "When I tried to walk over the line, whatever it is blocking our exit threw me across the road. It wouldn't let me through. Avia was going back to tell you, but – "

"I distracted her." Emma realizes. She closes her eyes, silently kicking herself. If she would have just listened to Avia they wouldn't be in this predicament.

"I know my mom had something to do with this, and I'm sorry." Nick says sadly. "Do whatever you have to do." He looks up at Emma. "I'll protect her."

Emma smiles softly, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know you will." Emma looks back at her sister and squeezes her hand gently before walking out of the room.

* * *

At the bed and breakfast, Emma walks up to August's door and knocks. "August?" She calls out. "Please open up. I know you're in there. Open the door."

"I can't." August's muffled voice says on the other side.

Emma kicks in the door and finds August laying on the bed – half his flesh covered in wood. "No. What's happening to you?" Emma gasps.

"You can see it now. You believe."

"Yeah. I remember. But how do I stop this?"

"Break the curse."

Emma sits on the edge of the bed. "I'll try." She promises. "But I gotta save Avia first, and I need your help."

"No, you don't." He says weakly.

"Yeah, I do. This is all too much. I can't do it, August. I can't. No normal person can."

"Luckily for us, you're not normal. You can save Avia. You can save all of – " But, unfortunately, August was unable to finish his sentence as his entire body turns into wood.

"August?" Emma panics. She grabs onto his wooden hand and cries. Emma hated this. She hated that she was made for this. She hated that her parents believed that she could save them – save their people. All she ever wanted was to live a normal childhood and, then, before she knew it she was being put into a wardrobe by her father who placed a newborn baby in her arms to protect. That was too much responsibility for an eight-year-old and it was too much responsibility for a twenty-one-year-old. Emma inhales deeply, wiping away her tears. But she had to do it. There was no one else – no other savior.

* * *

At the town library, with her father's sword in her hand, Emma and Regina walk inside.

"What is this place?" Emma asks.

"Would you like a tour, or shall we just get to it?" Regina asks coldly.

"Lead the way." Emma rolls her eyes. Regina walks to a broken mirrored wall and places her hand upon it causing it to lift up, revealing an elevator. "Whoa." Emma says, looking amazed.

Regina opens the door. "Get in."

"After you." Emma says cautiously. She may not be able to trust Rumplestiltskin, but she knew for sure she couldn't trust Regina.

"It's a 2-man job. The elevator's hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you down."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Emma asks doubtfully.

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter, Miss. Swan."

"This battle I'm supposed to fight – who is it? What is down there?"

"An old friend."

"Then why don't you go talk to them?"

"Because her punishment here was different than everyone else's. I trapped her in a different form." Regina explains. "She doesn't wanna hear from me. You have to trust me on that."

"Okay. I will go down there. But let's be clear about something. 'Your Majesty.'" Emma glares callously at the woman. "The only reason you're not dead is because I need your help to save Avia. If she dies… so do you."

"Well, then let's get on with it. Now this is what you're going to have to do."

Emma pulls out the sword from the sheath as she rides down in the elevator. She stares longingly at the sword remembering the day her father fought off the dark knights with it to save herself and her sister. Emma had heard many stories from her parents about the many evils her father fought off using this sword to save his family. And now, it's her turn.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

As Maleficent sits down at her throne, Charming steps up, threatening her with his sword against her throat. "Where is it? Where is the beast that reigns over this castle?"

With one wave of her hand, Maleficent throws Charming across the room. "That would be me. But 'beast' is so harsh." She walks down her throne to where Charming is laying on the floor. "I prefer 'Maleficent.'"

Charming sighs. "I'm gonna need a smaller egg."

"Such a shame. So handsome."

Charming jumps up, ready to attack. Maleficent blows out air and disappears, cackling with delight. "Show yourself, witch."

Suddenly a growl appears from behind Charming. He turns around and finds the 'beast' – the dragon that he was looking for roaring its fiery breath into the air.

* * *

Present…

The elevator comes to a stop at the bottom of the library's basement. Emma steps off, looking around in bewilderment, wondering what the hell she was getting herself into. As she walks further inside, she felt as if she entered another land. This was like a basement she's ever been in before and she had been in plenty the last thirteen years. Emma comes to a stop when she finds the glass coffin that looked so much like the one that she seen inside of Avia's storybook. The glass coffin that her mother rested in while under the queen's sleeping curse. She backs away slowly and her back hits something that doesn't feel like the rocky walls surrounding her.

Emma's eyes widen when whatever it is behind her begins to move, growling from her touch. She jumps away, drawing her sword towards the dragon that lets out a loud fiery roar.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

The dragon is still blowing out fire to draw Charming from his hiding spot behind one of the pillars. Charming looks down at the egg in his hand that is holding true love's potion. There's was only one way he could do this if he wanted to make it to Snow.

"Come on!" He shouts, jumping out from behind the pillar and into the dragon's view.

* * *

Present…

"To hell with this." Emma drops the sword and grabs her gun. She begins to shoot at the dragon, but it doesn't do anything except make it angrier. Emma runs behind a rock as the dragon throws out fire.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Charming runs up the palace steps and jumps off the very top, onto the dragon's neck. The dragon screeches and growls, trying to knock Charming off by hitting the pillars. But Charming holds tight and manages to jam the egg right into the chest of the dragon.

* * *

Present…

Emma watches from behind a rock as the dragon falls into the gaping hole in the ground.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

The dragon starts to chase Charming through the palace. He runs up the steps and throws himself out of the window to escape, and right into the waters below. He smiles as he watches the dragon roar it's fiery breath outside the window.

* * *

Present…

As Emma is looking into the hole, thinking it was over, the dragon suddenly shoots up into the air causing Emma to fall onto her back and stare with wide eyes as the dragon flies down in front of her.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Mary Margaret runs into the hospital room. Nick looks up from his seat near the bed.

"Nick?" Mary Margaret says, out of breath. "What – What happened?" She looks down at Avia who was still unconscious. "I just got Emma's message."

"We don't know." Nick tells her somberly. "Emma is trying to figure it out. I'll let you have some time with her."

Mary Margaret looks gratefully at the boy as he slips out of the room. She turns back to Avia, grabbing her hand. "Oh, sweetheart." She says, tearfully. Mary Margaret then notices the 'missing' page inside of Avia's small hand. She furrows her brows in confusion and slowly slips it out, unfolding it. Mary Margaret smiles softly. It's a picture of a family – Snow White and Prince Charming's family. A family that Avia has so desperately longed for. A family that Mary Margaret so desperately wants to give her. "Avia, when I gave you the book that this illustration belongs to, it was because I knew – " Mary Margaret sighs. "I know life doesn't always have a happy ending. But I thought – " Suddenly the monitors begin to beep rapidly. "Dr. Whale!?" Dr. Whale and a nurse run in. "Dr. Whale, what is that!? What's wrong?"

"Nurse, get her out of here now!" Dr. Whale shouts.

"What is it, please?" Mary Margaret begs.

The nurse leads Mary Margaret out of the room and closes the curtains. "Her heart rate is falling." Dr. Whale tells his team as they begin to work on Avia. "Come on, Avia." A nurse begins C.P.R.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Charming walks out of the waters where Rumplestiltskin is waiting by a fire. "Impressive, dearie. Very impressive, indeed. Come warm yourself."

"I have done what you've asked. Return my ring to me." Charming says, tired of the imp's games.

"Of course. You're in a bit of a rush. How rude of me." Rumple reveals the ring. "With this, Prince Charming, you will find her."

Charming grabs the ring. "Thank you." He says, walking passed Rumple.

But, of course, that's never the end. "Something's missing." Rumple snaps his fingers and transforms Charming's clothing into that of a true Prince's attire. "Now you're ready for your big moment."

"Why do you want us together? What do you get out of it?"

Rumple shrugs. "I'm a fan of true love, dearie, and, more importantly, what it creates."

* * *

Present…

Emma tries, once again, to shoot at the dragon. But the dragon just continues to growl, unphased by the bullets. "Really!?" Emma shouts in frustration as she runs away from the flames. She realizes her gun is obviously not going to do anything and looks back at where she dropped her father's sword. Emma jumps over several rocks and slides to the ground, just missing the dragon's fiery breath, grabbing the sword. "Hey!" She yells. The dragon takes in a deep breath, ready to blow. Emma throws the sword, aiming it right into the dragon's chest. The dragon screeches as it bursts into flames, leaving the golden egg in the middle of its ashes.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

The enchanted ring brings Charming into the forest where he finds the dwarves surrounding a glass coffin.

"You're too late." Doc tells him.

Charming hops off his horse and sees Snow White laying unconscious inside the coffin. "No." He whispers, refusing to believe he's lost her. "No!" Charming runs closer and stares into the glass coffin at his true love. "At least let me say good-bye." The dwarves remove the top of the coffin. Charming gets down on bended knee and places a soft, gentle kiss onto Snow White's lips. The wind gust through the forest almost immediately, breaking the sleeping curse.

Snow gasps, opening her eyes. "You found me." She smiles, caressing Charming's cheek.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He smiles.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Snow asks as she and Charming walk along the lake.

"With this." Charming holds out his mother's ring. "It's my mother's ring. It led me back to you. And now – " Charming steps in front of her, smiling. "I never want it off your finger." Snow looks confused as Charming kneels down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Snow smiles and holds out her left hand, letting Charming slip the ring onto her finger. "What do you think?"

They both laugh and begin to kiss passionately until Snow pulls away. "What is it?" Charming asks, seeing the worried look she displays.

"There's the little matter of your father and my stepmother."

"Ah. That. I'm open to suggestions."

"Here's one." Snow looks at the king's palace. "Let's take back the kingdom."

"How?"

"Like we shall do everything – together." She smiles as Charming kisses her temple.

* * *

Present…

Emma is holding the egg close to her chest as she stands solemnly inside the elevator that is taking her back up to the library. She heard the story many times from not only her parents, but their friends about how her father killed his dragon, and now it seemed she was following in his footsteps.

But as she thinks of her parents and needing to get back to her sister, the elevator suddenly stops causing her to jump from the jolt. "Regina!" She shouts above. "What the hell was that!?" But Emma doesn't receive a response. "Regina!"

"Miss. Swan?" Mr. Gold's head pops up from above, looking down at Emma. "You've got it?"

"Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?" Emma asks, confused to see the man.

"I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did. Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator."

"What? I'm coming up." Emma begins to climb up.

"No. There's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that." He tells her.

"Yeah? Well, I can try." Emma says, determined.

"No, you can't. Just toss it up. Your sister's gonna be fine. I promise." Emma was skeptic, though. She couldn't lose her sister. But she very well couldn't make sure of that from down there. "We're running out of time. Toss it up."

"Okay. You hold on to it. I'll be right up." Emma tosses the egg up and it lands easily into Mr. Gold's hand. He smirks down at the egg and walks away. "Mr. Gold? Gold!" Emma shouts as she begins to climb up the elevator. When Emma reaches the top, she finds Regina tied to a chair with her mouth covered with duct tape. "Regina." Emma pants. She runs over and begins to untie Regina, removing the tape.

"He tricked you!" Regina tells her. "How could you give him that?"

"Where is he?"

"Gone." Regina scowls furiously. "Gold. He manipulated all of this."

"Come on. He can't be that far." Emma's cell phone begins to ring and the hospital's number flashes on her screen. "It's the hospital."

* * *

Emma and Regina run into the hospital and into the wing that Avia is in just in time to find Dr. Whale and Mother Superior walking out of Avia's room.

"We did everything we could." Dr. Whale says somberly.

"I'm sorry." Mother Superior says sympathetically. "You're too late."

Emma couldn't move. She felt as if someone punched the breath right out of her. Her sister dead? No. She couldn't be dead. "Avia!" Emma jumps at the shrill of Nick's voice. "Avia!" Regina quickly grabs onto her hysterical son before he can make it into the room. "Get off of me!" He yells, trying to break away from Regina, but she was too strong for him right now.

Emma walks passed the nun and the doctor and into her sister's room. She watches as the nurse unhooks the wires from her sister's chest and pulls the mask that was supposed to help her breathe from off her face. Emma just stands in front of the bed looking helplessly at Avia's pale, lifeless body.

* * *

In the back of Mr. Gold's shop, Gold places the golden egg down on the counter. He grabs a key from one of the drawers and opens the egg, taking out the love potion. He hears the bell above his door jingle and quickly hides the egg and valve, assuming it's Emma and/or Regina whom have come to sought him out.

"Um, excuse me?" A woman's voice says as she steps into the room. "Are you Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, I am, but I'm afraid the shop's closed – " Mr. Gold turns around and looks as if he's seen a ghost as the woman walks closer.

A woman dressed in a hospital gown was closer. "I was, uh, I was told to find you and tell you that Regina locked me up." Mr. Gold walks closer to the woman, unsure if what he is seeing is real. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Mr. Gold reaches out and squeezes the confused woman's shoulder. "You're real. You're alive. She did this to you?" She grimaces in disgust.

"I was told you'd protect me."

"Oh, yes." Mr. Gold sobs, bringing the woman into a hug. "Yes, I'll protect you."

The woman pulls away still confused by what's happening. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"No. But you will." He assures her.

* * *

Inside Avia's hospital room, Nick is crying as he, Mother Superior, Dr. Whale, and Regina watch Emma approach Avia's bed. As tears fall fearfully down Emma's face, she grabs onto her sister's hand – a hand she was supposed to protect but failed to do so. Emma leans down as sobs enact through her body. "I love you, Avia." She whispers before laying a gentle kiss onto Avia's forehead causing a gust of wind to swoosh through the room.

Avia opens her eyes, gasping, while everyone stares in shock. Emma begins to cry harder. "I love you, too." Avia tells her big sister with a smile.

"You did it." Regina says in disbelief.

* * *

The curse continues to break through the town just as Mary Margaret steps out of her apartment building. She had went home to grab a change of clothes for herself and Avia when she received a call from the hospital telling her that she needed to return immediately.

* * *

David is driving towards the town line when the wind hits him, and he slams on his brakes. He looks at the town sign with wide eyes as his memory returns.

* * *

Back at the hospital, as each person nearby begins to remember, they trail into the room. Regina looks around obviously afraid by what's happening. Avia sits up. "Emma, what's going on?"

"The curse." Emma says. "I think I broke it."

Mother Superior steps up. "That was true love's kiss." She says in awe.

"No. No." Regina says angrily.

"If I were you, Your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide."

Regina wraps her arms around her son and turns him around, bending down to look him in the eyes. "Nicholas, no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I love you." She backs away and runs out of the hospital room.

Nick exhales heavily, turning back to his friend. "So, August was right." He says, smiling at his best friend. Avia laughs as Nick launches himself into her arms. "Thank you for not dying."

"Anytime." Avia chuckles. She looks up at Emma who is smiling down at her. Nick pulls away. "So, it's real? Everything? The curse? The book?"

Emma nods. "I know it sounds crazy."

Avia shrugs, nodding. "It's insane."

Emma laughs, hugging her sister. "I guess we find our parents now." Avia drops her head onto Emma's shoulder with a look of uncertainty.

* * *

In the town square, David jumps out of his truck in search for what he's been looking for all along. He stops when he sees Mary Margaret walking across the street looking so lost and confused. "Snow!" He shouts, grabbing her attention.

Snow stops walking and slowly moves her head to the sound of her husband's voice. "Charming." The two runs towards one another, meeting in the middle, looking at each other in disbelief. They hadn't seen each other in thirteen years and it was if nothing had changed except for their time apart. "You found me."

David smiles lovingly at his wife. "Did you ever doubt I would?"

And without another moment's lost, the two come together in a passionate, long overdue kiss.

* * *

Mr. Gold and the woman are walking through the middle of the woods when the woman comes to a stop. "Wait."

"No, no, we're very close." Mr. Gold tells her.

"Rumplestiltskin, wait." Mr. Gold stops walking, surprised to hear his name coming from her lips, now aware that the curse has broken. "I remember. I love you." She falls into his arms, hugging him.

"Yes." Mr. Gold smiles, happily. "And I love you, too, Belle." He pulls away. "But, hey, there'll be time for that. There'll be time for everything. But first there's something I must do."

Belle looks confused but follows Gold anyway towards the watering hole. "What is this?"

"This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost." He explains. Gold steps up to the well and takes the potion from his pocket, dropping it into the hole. Purple smoke rises up and begins to trail through the town.

* * *

At the hospital, Avia is looking around at everyone. "Emma, what's going on here?" She asks, confused. "If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back?"

"I don't know." Emma says, looking just as equally confused. A nurse drops a tray, startling them. Emma turns around and finds the nurse looking out the window. "Are you okay?"

Avia hops off the bed and runs over, looking out the window at the purple smoke engulfing the town. Nick steps to her other side. "What is that?" She asks.

"Something bad." Emma says frightfully.

* * *

Back in the woods, the purple smoke is continuing to rise around them. "I don't understand." Belle says.

"We're in a land without magic power, and I'm bringing it." Gold says eagerly. "Magic is coming."

"Why?"

"Why? Because magic is power." Gold beams.

* * *

Regina is standing at Nick's bedroom window, watching the purple smoke fill the town, with a smile upon her face.

* * *

In the middle of town, Snow and David hold tight to one another considering the last time purple smoke engulf them they were separated from each other, and separated from their daughters, for thirteen years. Snow drops her head into David's chest as he holds her close while the smoke covers the town.


	14. Beautifully Broken

As the purple cloud of smoke disappears, Emma looks around the hospital to make sure everyone is okay. Emma looks down and checks over Avia who was still in shock by what just happened.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks.

"Emma, what was that?" Avia exclaims.

Emma sighs, looking back out the window. "I'm not sure, Avs. But we'll find out."

"I guess I should go find my dad and sister." Nick tells them.

Avia looks confused. "Wait. What? Your dad and sister?"

Nick grins. "My real name is Hansel."

Avia gasps. "Shut up!"

Nick laughs, grabbing her hand. "But you can still call me Nick. Karley's my sister."

"Shut up!"

Emma rolls her eyes, amused. "Avia."

"What? I'm just getting started." Avia tells them. She was pretty sure she was going to be saying 'shut up' for at least a year as she tries to wrap her mind around all of this. It was all unbelievable.

"I'll come see you as soon as I can." Nick promises.

Avia just nods as Nick walks out. He just seemed so different now. So secure and sure of himself. So unlike the Nick Avia knew before the curse broke. "We should probably go, too." Emma says, interrupting Avia's thoughts.

Avia looks up at her big sister, still unsure about all of this, but she nods as she and Emma walk out. 

* * *

In the middle of town, Emma and Avia are walking hand-in-hand down the long road. Avia could see a crowd gathering in the middle of the road, hugging one another. These people have seen each other every single day since Avia and Emma's arrival. But, unfortunately, their real selves haven't seen each other in thirteen years.

Avia was petrified to meet these people that she has grown close to these last few months. She's only known them by their curse names, not their fairytales. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react, especially since she was going to be meeting her parents for the first time, even though she's lived with her mother for the last few months. It was all too surreal. She has parents. Not once did she ever think she'd ever see them – let alone meet them. Some kids would be ecstatic. But, no, not Avia. She was terrified, angry, and all she really wanted to do was run into a corner and hide.

Avia pulls on Emma's hand, stopping her. "Emma, I don't think I can do this."

Emma turns around and looks down. She could see the fear in her sister's eyes. She frowns and bends down slightly. "I know this is a lot. But we're going to have to see them eventually, so it might as well be right now."

"Or we can run. We still have time. Your bags are already packed. I don't have much. We can buy new stuff. They'll never know, Emma."

"Okay. Okay." Emma places her hands on Avia's shoulder and could feel her shaking under her touch. "Calm down. It'll be okay. I'll be by your side the whole time."

Avia narrows her eyes towards the crowd and can see the backs of David and Mary Margaret. "But you had eight years with them. I had five minutes. I – I – I can't do this. They don't know me."

Emma sighs. "You're right. I had eight years with them, but I've had even longer with you. You know me better than anyone. They barely know me at all. I'm pretty sure I've changed since I was eight." She jokes earning a small smile from her sister. But Avia's smile quickly fades as she continues looking at the crowd. Emma cups Avia's cheeks into her hands, gently forcing Avia to look at her. "I know you're scared. So am I. I know you're angry. So am I. I know you want to run. So do I. But we have to stick together on this one, okay? I promise I won't leave your side if you don't leave mine. Deal?"

Avia's breath shutters as she stares into her sister's eyes. "Deal." She says reluctantly.

Emma stands back up and Avia latches onto her sister's hand. Emma gives her an encouraging squeeze as they begin to walk closer to the crowd.

"So, what do we do now?" They hear Ruby ask.

"Now, I find my daughters." Snow lets out a happy sigh, looking up at David.

"So, it's true." Emma says from behind them.

Snow and David turn around and are mesmerized by what they see. Both their girls – so different and, yet, quite the same, looking back at them with such confusion. Avia felt like everything was going in slow motion as David and Snow walk closer, staring at them with such love and awe. Yep. Avia definitely wanted to run and hide right now. She grips Emma's hand tighter as Snow and David look them over. Avia had never been looked at like this from anyone in her life. It was strange. It was awkward.

Snow closes her eyes as a sob escapes as she holds her arms out towards them – one hand on Emma's cheek and the other resting on Avia's. Both girls look down feeling uncomfortable, and yet so safe, by their mother's touch. Snow leans both girls into her, hugging them. Emma being fairly taller than Avia rests her head onto Snow's shoulder as Avia rests on Snow's chest. They feel David's arm surround them – placing both his hands onto the girls' heads as he lets his own tears fall.

"You found us." Snow sobs happily.

"So, why are we still here?" Leroy a.k.a Grumpy asks, interrupting the family's moment.

David pulls away as Snow keeps a firm grip on both her daughters' hands. "That, my friend, is an excellent question." David says, sounding like the Prince that he is.

"What was that smoke?" Sneezy asks.

"Who did this?" Doc asks.

"What was that smoke?"

"Magic." Mother Superior a.k.a the blue fairy says as she walks up. "It's here. I can feel it."

Still attached to her sister's hand, Avia looks up at Emma. "Magic? It's real, too?" Snow and David smile at hearing their baby girl's voice. Their curse selves had heard it almost every day, but unfortunately not their uncursed selves. So, it felt like they were hearing it for the first time.

"That it is." The Blue Fairy confirms.

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it – " Leroy says, irately. " – the Queen."

"No. Wait." Emma says before a riot can erupt. "It wasn't Regina." 

* * *

At the watering hole, after finally bringing magic back, Mr. Gold focuses back onto his love. "My darling Belle." He says, looking at her closely. "You have to tell me what happened to you."

"I was abducted." Belle tells him.

"Regina."

Belle nods. "She locked me away into her curse, and I've been in the asylum ever since."

"For thirteen years." Gold exclaims. "All these years, you've been here, alive."

"Is that why you did this?" Belle asks. "Why you wanted magic, for revenge?"

"No, no, but it might come in handy."

Belle shakes her head, remembering how he used to be. "No!"

"I cannot let this stand, Belle. I will not let this stand." He says, angrily.

"Look, promise me." Belle pleads softly. "Promise me you won't give in to your hate. Promise me you won't kill her." Gold looks away, unsure if he could make such a deal. "Promise me and we can be together."

Gold caresses Belle's cheek softly. "Sweetheart – " He whispers in admiration. "I promise." Belle smiles and leans in, kissing Gold passionately on the lips. 

* * *

Back in town, Emma and Avia still haven't let go of one another. Emma was practically dragging Avia as they, along with their parents, the dwarves, the blue fairy, Granny, and Ruby, walk down the road in search for Mr. Gold.

"Is there anything that you both wanna ask us?" Snow asks her girls. "You must have questions."

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold." Emma tells her. "Why did he double-cross me, and what did he do to this town?"

"Shouldn't we talk about – it first. Avia?" Snow smiles down at her daughter. Avia hesitates, looking nervously up at Emma. Usually she'd have a quick comeback – a sarcastic comment for these types of awkward situations, but she had nothing. She was standing in front of a woman she had only known as her foster mother these last few months, only to find out that she's her real mom. Avia wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. But, there was nothing coming out.

Emma exhales heavily. "About what?"

"Us? Your life? Everything? Emma, we haven't seen you since you were eight-years-old and, Avia, since she was born." Snow smiles down at her youngest, practically glowing at her sight of her. "You're both so grown up."

"You saw us yesterday." Avia mumbles. Well, maybe she had one sarcastic comment in her. Emma narrows her eyes at Avia who shrugs sheepishly.

"Can we do 'everything' maybe later, like, with a glass of wine or several bottles?" Emma asks.

"I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us." David tells them.

"And we don't want to push, but we have waited for this moment for so long." Snow adds.

"Yeah, and so have we!" Emma exclaims, stopping abruptly, startling David and Snow. "I've thought about this moment since the second you put me into that wardrobe – even when my memories of you were taken away. We just need a little time, that's all."

Suddenly, a large crowd is following Dr. Whale across the street in a rage. "Snow." David says.

Dr. Hopper runs over them. "There you are." He pants heavily. "Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're gonna kill her."

"Great." Leroy grimaces. "Let's watch."

"No. We cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right." Avia reluctantly agrees. "As much as I despise Regina, she's still Nick's mom. He's not here to defend her, so I have to." Snow looks proudly at her daughter.

Emma looks desperately at her parents. "We have to stop them."

"If the blue fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back." David tells them. "They could be marching into a slaughter."

They all begin to run after the crowd towards Regina's house. 

* * *

Dr. Whale bangs on Regina's front door. "Open up!" He shouts. "Open up, or we're coming in!"

Regina opens the door with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"That smirk isn't gonna last forever, Regina. You took everything from us, and now – "

"What? Now you're gonna kill me?" She asks, stepping forward.

"Eventually, but first you need to suffer." He threatens.

"Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us." Regina pushes the doctor off her porch. "That's right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears, here – " Regina raises her arms above her head. " – she is." She waves her hands towards the crowd and they all duck expecting magic to happen, but it doesn't. Regina looks around, stunned.

"She's powerless!" A man shouts.

"What?" Regina looks down at her hands, continuing to wave them as the crowd closes in on her.

Dr. Whale shoves Regina against one of the pillars. "Now, where were we?"

"Let her go!" Emma yells as they make their way through the crowd. "Let her go! Let her go!" She pushes Dr. Whale away.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I am still the sheriff."

"And because she saved you, all of you." David adds.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this." Snow tells them.

"We are not murderers here." Emma tells him.

"Well, we're not from this world." Dr. Whale states.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now."

David steps up, getting between Emma and Regina, pushing Dr. Whale away. "Okay, Whale, we're done."

Dr. Whale pushes David's hand away. "Back off. You're not my Prince."

David looks curiously at the doctor. "Who are you, Whale?"

"That's my business."

David scoffs, amused. "Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell, so whether or not I'm your Prince isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it."

Snow jumps to her husband's side. "And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up for her safety, and more importantly, for ours." 

* * *

At the station, David slams the cell doors shut behind Regina and locks her inside.

"So, I'm a prisoner now." Regina glares.

"If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" He asks.

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone."

"We should get to Gold." Snow tells her husband.

As they walk out, Regina attempts to open the door with magic, but nothing happens. "Magic is different here, dearie." Gold steps out from the dark room, startling her.

"I noticed." Regina sneers. "I assume this is all your doing."

"Most things are."

"Get to it, Rumple. What do you want?" She asks impatiently as the man walks closer to the cell doors. "You here to finish the job?"

"Oh, no, no, no. You're safe from me."

"I feel so relieved." She says sarcastically.

"I made a promise to someone that I won't kill you."

"Who could elicit that from you?"

"Belle."

Regina was taken aback. "She's alive?" She staggered unconvincingly.

Gold narrows his eyes heatedly at the queen. "You are a dreadful liar."

"I could've killed her, but I didn't."

"Yeah, you did much worse than that. You kept her alive, so you could kill her when it suited you – a fate worse than death, which, incidentally, is exactly what I've got in store for you." Gold roughly grabs Regina's hand, pulling it through the cell bars. He opens her palm and places a medallion into it.

Regina struggles against his grip, her eyes widening. "Is that – "

"Yes, dearie." Gold grins maliciously. "The one thing no one can escape. Destiny. And I promise, yours is particularly unpleasant." Regina pulls away, looking down at her hand that is now scarred as Gold laughs. 

* * *

In the middle of the forest, Gold drops the medallion on the ground and holds up his dagger. "The dark one summons thee."

As soon as he stabs the dagger into the ground, Regina jumps up from her cot, gasping. She looks down at her sizzling hand. 

* * *

As they are walking down the street towards Gold's shop, Avia suddenly stops. "Wait." Her parents and Emma look at her, concerned.

"What? Are you feeling okay?" Emma asks worriedly.

"August! I have to make sure he's okay!" She says, panicking. "I have to apologize for not believing him!"

Emma shares a look with her confused parents before turning back to her sister. "Avia, I went to see him earlier. It's too late."

"No!" Tears begin to fill her green eyes. Snow and David give their daughter a sadden look – wanting to bring her into their arms so desperately to comfort her. "He said once the curse broke that he would be fine!" She exclaims, not believing her sister. "I have to go see him."

"Avia." Emma sighs.

Avia pulls out of her sister's grip. "I have to see for myself, Emma."

"We'll all go." David tells them.

Avia smiles kindly at her father and starts to run towards the bed and breakfast. Emma rolls her eyes. "Avia, wait!" She shouts as they run after the girl. 

* * *

Avia runs up to August's door and begins to bang on it. "August! It's me! It's Avia!" She shouts.

David twists the doorknob and the door opens. "It's unlocked."

Avia walks inside with her parents and Emma following. Emma was expecting to see August's wooden body laying on the bed, just like she left him, but he was gone. "Wait. Where is he?" Avia asks, confused.

Emma furrows her brows. "He was just here."

"Maybe he went to find his father." Avia says with hopeful eyes. "Maybe he turned back."

"Maybe." Snow smiles.

Emma bends down, resting her hands onto Avia's shoulders. "We can make sure later. If he's not here, then there's a good possibility that he made it out alive. But, for now, we need to find Gold, Avs."

Avia exhales. "Fine." She gives in.

"Let's go." 

* * *

As they are walking out of the bed and breakfast, David looks over as his wife who is staring at their daughters who are speaking with Ruby. Like Avia, Emma wanted to make sure August was okay. So, she explained the situation to Ruby who promised to keep an eye out for him.

"Don't push it, Snow." David warns his wife, knowing already how difficult this situation is right now. He did not want to push his daughters farther away than they already were from them.

"I won't." Snow says.

Emma and Avia walk back up to them. "You guys ready?" Emma asks.

"We need to talk." David silently groans, dropping his head at his wife's impatience.

Emma and Avia share a look. "Well, we should – " Emma points towards Gold's shop. "I don't really wanna talk."

"Well, I do." Snow says, firmly. "Okay, Gold can wait. I can't. You're my daughters, and I want to talk to you."

Avia looks up at Emma who was looking down, away from their mother's loving eyes. She was sure this was just as hard for Emma as it was for her. Emma knew their parents for the first eight years of her life. And then, she was suddenly sent away with a newborn baby to watch out for. Who puts that sort of responsibility on a kid? Emma was trying to be strong for Avia, but Avia knew at some point she had to speak up for herself - for both of them. They're in this together. Always have been and always will be. If Emma can try to be strong for her, Avia could try to do the same for her big sister. "But we have been talking." Avia says, surprising them all. "We've been talking for months."

"I know that we have talked, - " Snow says sadly. " – but we didn't know that we were talking, and we talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about – one-night stands and the like."

David furrows his brows. "One-night stands?" He exclaims, unhappily.

"Whale." Snow cringes.

Avia and Emma grimace at the mention of the doctor. "Whale!? You talked about one-night stands with our thirteen-year-old daughter!?"

"We were cursed." Snow raises her hand towards her husband. "That is neither here nor there. The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughters, and now we do, and so please, let's talk." She begs.

Emma shares a look with her sister who simply draws herself closer to her side. "Okay. Fine." Emma says, looking back at their parents. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We're back together finally and I can't help but think you're not happy about it."

"Oh, I am, but – " Emma sighs. Of course she was happy to be back with her parents, but it was hard to hide her anger and frustration as well. "Here's the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for thirteen years, we only knew one thing – that our parents sent us away. I was eight-years-old with no memory of how I even got to where I was while holding a tiny baby in my arms. The only thing I knew was that we didn't have parents."

"We did that – " Snow smiles at her daughters. " – to give you, girls, your best chance."

"You did it for everyone because that's who you are – leaders, heroes, Princes and Princesses, and that's great and amazing and wonderful, but – " Emma grabs her sister's hand. "But it doesn't change the fact that for the last thirteen years, we've been alone with only each other. And sometimes we barely had that."

"But if we hadn't sent you both away, you would have been cursed, too."

Avia finally looks up at both her parents. "But we would've been together." She frowns. "Which curse is worse?"

David and Snow share a look, knowing that's true. And hearing it come from their teenage daughter only made them feel worse. "Come on." Emma urges. "Let's go find Gold." As Emma and Avia walk between their parents, heading towards the pawn shop, Snow and David stare miserably at their daughters as they wrap their hands together to bring each other the comfort they've missed out on for thirteen years. 

* * *

Emma, Avia, and their parents walk inside the pawn shop where Mr. Gold is brewing tea. Emma walks right up to his desk, glaring at the man.

"What can I do for you?" He asks.

"What you can do is tell us what you did."

"I'm sorry. You're gonna have to be more specific."

"You know damn well what we're talking about." David says sternly. Avia raises her brows up at her father. For the last few months she only saw his weak side, but now – wow. This curse was really bringing everyone's true sides out.

"You double-crossed Emma, you took your potion from her." Snow tells him.

"And did who knows what to this town."

"And worst of all, you risked Avia's life." Emma adds.

Mr. Gold looks at Avia who standing awkwardly in front of her parents. "Well, that is quite a litany of grievances, now isn't it?" He says, sarcastically.

"Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe I just need to punch you in the face."

Gold laughs. "Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own. Did your dear sister survive?" He asks looking at Avia once again. She steps back a little, feeling the hands of both Snow and David's hands on her shoulders. She hated being talked about when she was standing right in the room.

Emma folds her arms, continuing to glare wrathfully at the man. "Yeah." She answers.

"Is the curse broken? And let's see, Miss. Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you."

"Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze that you brought?"

Gold shrugs. "You know, magic."

"Why?" Snow asks.

"Not telling."

Suddenly the ground shakes, almost bringing them all off their feet. Car alarms are heard outside along with a rush of wind. "What the hell was that?" Emma shouts.

Avia runs to the door with her parents trailing close behind. They look out the window, hearing a loud roar from outside. "That is my gift to you." Gold tells her. "That is gonna take care of Regina."

The ground shakes again causing Snow and David to hold on to Avia as she stumbles. "What is that noise?" Avia asks as she continues to look out of the window.

"I don't know." Snow pulls Avia back. "Emma, come on."

David walks back to his oldest. "We need to go take care of this."

Emma looks back at Gold. "We're not done." She says lowly.

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor." Emma grins with a light shake of her head before she follows her parents and sister out of the shop. Belle walks out from the back of the shop. "Hey." He smiles, lovingly at his love.

Belle looks at him in disgust. "You lied to me." She had heard everything.

"No, I kept my word. I will not kill her." He clarifies.

Belle chokes back a sob. "You know, you toy with words like you do people. You're still a man who makes wrong choices. I thought you changed."

Gold scoffs. "What, in the hour you've known me?" Belle begins to cry. How could she be so naïve into thinking he could really change for her? She storms towards the front door, not wanting to be anywhere near him. "Belle, I'm sorry." Gold quickly apologizes, realizing his mistake. "Belle, I'm sorry." But Belle refused to believe him. She opens the door, and leaves, slamming the door behind her as Gold watches helplessly. 

* * *

At the station, the lights are flickering off and on as Regina holds her sizzled palm close to her while she sits in her cell, afraid of what's to come. She looks up when she hears a noise coming from the front.

"Hello? Who's there?" She calls out. Suddenly a black figure floats up into her view, roaring under its cloak. With a swift wave of its large hand, it tosses the medal cell door across the room. Regina stands, coming face to face with the black figure. It raises its hand and begins to suck Regina's soul into its palm.

"Hey!" David shouts from behind. He grabs a chair and throws it at the black figure, but it throws the chair across the room along with David. Emma crouches behind one of the desks as Snow jumps behind the wall. Avia is standing with wide eyes, looking up at the black figure that begins to hurt Regina again.

"Avia!" Snow and Emma both shout.

The black figure waves its other hand, sliding the other desk towards Avia. "Avia!" Snow shouts. David jumps up and grabs Avia around her waist, pulling her away before the desk hits her. Instead, it crashes into the wall behind them.

Snow slowly steps up behind the black figure. "Over here!" She lights a match and sprays the flame towards the black figure, scaring it out of the window.

Regina falls to the floor gasping for air. Emma runs into the cell, helping her up. "What the hell was that thing?"

"A wraith!" Regina exclaims. "A soul sucker."

"Did I – " Snow asks, unsure.

"Kill it?" Regina finishes. "No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey. Me."

David and Avia walk up. "Are you okay?" Snow asks, looking Avia over. Avia continues to stare at where the wraith left from. "Avia?" Snow panics, seeing how pale her daughter looks.

David looks down at her as well. "She's in shock." He bends down, forcing Avia to look him in the eyes. "Hey. Avia. You're okay."

Avia looks up at her parents and Emma. "That was cool." She says, earning an eye roll from Snow and an amused grin from David.

"She's fine." He smirks, standing back up.

"So, how do we kill it?" Emma asks.

"There's no way." Regina tells her. "You can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem."

"No, we don't." David says, looking firmly at Regina. "Regina does."

"What?" Regina asks in disbelief.

"David?" Snow questions.

"You want to let her die?" Emma assumes.

"Why not?" David asks. "Then it goes away. Then we're safe."

"It's quite the example you're setting for your daughters there." Regina derides.

"No! You don't get to judge us."

"Let me ask you something. Where do you think that thing came from? Gold."

Avia sighs. She steps in between David and Regina. "She's still Nick's mother." She reminds him. "And he wouldn't want her to die regardless of what she's taken from him – and us." Regina looks surprised. Avia turns to Regina. "You may have separated us, and you could have given Nick the same life that Emma and I had to go through, but you didn't. You still gave him someone who loves him. And as much as I hate you, Nick doesn't deserve to know what it feels like to lose another parent in his life, regardless of how real it was or wasn't." She looks up at Emma. "I'm sorry."

Emma gives her sister an encouraging smile. "I get it." She assures her.

Snow was surprised as well and, yet, proud at how noble and brave her daughter was sounding right now. It was something she was definitely not expecting, especially since it was aimed towards Regina. "If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" She decides to ask.

Regina refocuses. "Um. Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone." 

* * *

Inside Regina's office, she places Jefferson's hat box onto her table as Emma stands off to the side, watching.

"Does Nicholas really not want me dead?" She asks the older Swan.

Emma sighs, shrugging. "Avia knows him better than all of us." Regina smiles softly. She opens the box and grabs Jefferson's hat. "The hat. You had it all along."

"What do you mean?"

"That's Jefferson's hat."

"Who's Jefferson?" Regina asks, dumbfounded.

Emma narrows her eyes towards the queen, knowing she knows exactly who Jefferson is. But before she could call her out on it, David, Snow, and Avia walk into the office. David and Snow are each carrying a broom. "Torches." David tells them. "For when it comes back. I know it's old-fashioned, but so am I."

Avia gives him a curious look. "Just how old is old-fashion?" She asks.

David is taken aback, surprised by her question. "Uh, what – "

"So, how does it work." Snow quickly interrupts, looking at the hat. 

* * *

They all walk into the ground floor. "It will open a portal to our land." Regina explains, placing the hat in the middle of the room. "All we have to do is send the wraith in there."

"Oh, yeah. Just that." David mocks.

"I don't understand. I thought our land was gone." Snow says.

"It is." Regina confirms. "But sending it to a place that no longer exists, well, that's banishing it to oblivion."

As Regina spins the hat, the lights flicker out, and the doors begin to rumble. "It's back." Avia tells them.

"Avia, get behind me." Emma grabs her sister and pushes her behind her back to shield her. David passes Emma a flaming broom before he lights his own.

"Regina." Emma says impatiently.

"I'm trying." Regina says, frustrated. She continues to spin the hat. The wraith lets out a loud roar before it bursts into the room looking for its prey.

"Regina."

"I know."

David begins to throw his broom back and forth at the wraith. Snow grabs a bottle of alcohol and pours it in a line down the middle of the gate, separating them from the wraith. "David!"

Emma shields Avia as David closes the gates in the middle of himself and his family before lighting the railing into flames. "Hurry!"

"It's not working!" Regina shouts. David continues to shield the wraith away, but it was becoming harder with every second. "It's not working!"

"What is the problem?" Emma asks.

"Magic. It's different here."

"Now would be the time!" David shouts.

Regina concentrates on the hat as Emma and Avia grab onto her arms. As soon as they do, the hat begins to spin. Regina is flabbergasted by what happened. The magic she needed was from the ones she least expected. Avia stares at the hat, amazed. "It worked."

The wraith successfully knocks David to the ground and makes it way towards Regina. "It's coming!"

"Regina!" Emma pushes Regina and Avia out of the way and the wraith falls into the hat, but not before latching onto Emma's ankle, pulling her in with it.

"No!" Snow shouts.

"Emma!" Avia shouts.

"I'm not losing her again!" Snow jumps in after Emma.

"Snow!" David jumps the railing, but the portal closes before he can make it inside, causing him to fall right onto the floor. Avia stands to the side with widened eyes. She just lost her sister and her mother…again! David stands up and grabs the flat hat. "No. No." He panics.

Avia looks at Regina who is staring down at the floor looking just as shocked as she was. "Where are they!?" She yells at the queen.

"I have no idea." Regina says honestly.

Avia looks helplessly at David. "Are they dead?" David asks, stepping furiously up to Regina.

"The curse – it destroyed all the land."

"Are they dead!?" Avia jumps at the sound of David's voice as he yells at Regina with angry tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know!"

"I should've killed you myself."

"Well, then what's stopping you?"

David steps forward causing Regina to step back, but he catches his little girl out of the corner of his eye looking down at the floor where her mother and sister disappeared. He groans in frustration, pulling away from Regina. He walks over to Avia and gently lifts her chin. Avia looks up at David with her own tears falling from her eyes that were so much like her mother's. "Let's go home." Avia's eyes fall back to the floor before she forces them away, letting David's arm drape around her shoulders and lead her out of the building. 

* * *

Back at pawn shop, Gold is in the back of his shop spinning straw when Belle walks in.

"Hi." She says sheepishly.

Gold turns around, surprised to see her back. "Hey."

"I went for a long walk."

"I thought you didn't want to see me."

Belle shrugs. "I didn't, but I was worried."

"Well, the beast is gone. Regina… lives."

"So, you didn't get what you wanted."

"Well, that remains to be seen." He says, still hopeful.

Belle notices the chip tea cup behind him. She smiles, picking it up. "You still have it." She laughs. "My chipped cup."

Gold stands, placing his hands over Belle's. "There are many, many things in this shop, but this, this is the only thing I truly cherish. And now you must leave."

"What?" Belle asks, taken aback.

"You must leave, because despite what you hope, I'm still a monster."

Belle smiles, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay." 

* * *

David and Avia walk into the dark, quiet apartment. David flips on the light switch and the first thing Avia sees is the bags Emma packed the day before, expecting to leave town. David watches his daughter sadly as she walks to the breakfast bar and sits down on the stool, looking at the picture of herself, Snow, and Emma that is in a frame on the counter.

David steps up, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Emma and Snow – they're alive."

"How do you know?" Avia asks, skeptically.

David thinks for a moment, looking at the picture of his wife and oldest daughter. "I have faith." He says, looking into his daughter's green eyes. Avia turns back to the picture. How could she believe a man she practically just met as her father? A man who she's known before who just let them down continuously. David could see the uncertainty in her eyes and was desperate for her to believe in him. But he understood her hesitation. She doesn't even know him. He turns Avia around and kneels down, grabbing her hands. "I will find them. I will always find them. I promise."

A single tear falls from Avia's eye as she looks down at her father. 

* * *

Present / The Enchanted Forest…

A female soldier named, Mulan, and a Princess Aurora, make their way towards the debris that the wraith brought with it when it came through to their land.

"What is it? What do you see?" Aurora asks. Mulan grunts, struggling to toss a board from the destruction. She looks down at what's underneath. "Mulan, what is that?"

"That…" Mulan scowls. "…that is what brought the wraith here. That's what killed our Prince."

An unconscious Snow and Emma are laying together, surrounded by the debris they brought with them through the portal. 

* * *

Hours after the wraith went through its rampage through the town, Ruby and Granny, along with the blue fairy, have built a safe haven in front of the town hall for those who are still looking for family members after the curse and/or need shelter from the destruction.

"If you are looking for a family member, come to the front table." Ruby shouts to the crowd. "If you need counseling, Dr. Hopper has a sign-up sheet. If the wraith damaged your house, there are cots at the school."

The blue fairy walks up. "This is getting out of hand." She stresses. "People are in a panic. They don't know what to do."

"It's okay. It'll be fine." Ruby says calmly. "We just need everyone to remain calm. I have a feeling our Prince is working on something right now." 

* * *

Regina opens her front door and David walks in holding Jefferson's hat. "Tell me about this." He demands.

"Surprised you don't have armed guards 'round the clock." Regina says cynically.

"Don't need them. We both know if you step outside, there's a line a mile long for your head."

Regina slams her front door. "And who's going to risk coming at me?"

"Take your chances then. If you had your abilities back, this town would be charcoal by now." David says perceptively. "You're having problems with magic, aren't you? Right now the only thing keeping you alive is that Avia wishes it." Regina's face softens at the mention of the young Swan. She still couldn't believe that after everything she'd done to the girl, Avia was the one keeping her alive. As relieved as Regina was, it also annoyed her at how much Avia was like her mother. It was sickening. David holds the hat up once again. "Now this."

"It's the hat that pulled your loved ones away." Regina states as she walks past him.

"Well, where did you get it?" He asks, following her.

"I've long since forgotten." She lies. "You know what? Maybe you should be less concerned with hats and more concerned with taking care of the daughter you haven't seen in thirteen years."

"Listen, my daughter and I need our family. There's magic here now. There has to be ways to follow them."

"Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void? And good luck getting magic to work, because as you said, you'd be charcoal."

"Ah, frustrated, are we?" David grins. "Serves you right. You earned every bit of this."

"Keep on baiting me, Charming." Regina warns. "Right now I don't have magic and I don't have my son, but when I get one, I get the other, and you don't want to be around when that happens."

"If you have to use magic to keep your son, you don't really have him." David informs her before he walks away with Regina's hard cold eyes watching him. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

A young Regina is riding frantically on her horse through the forest. "Come on, Rocinante! Go!" She shouts out desperately to her horse. "We're almost free."

But before Regina can make it any further, limbs from the trees magically reach out and grab her, picking her up from her horse. "And I thought we were done with all this nonsense." Regina's mother, Cora, says from behind.

Regina's face scrunches with disgust. "Hello, Mother. What evil have you conjured?"

Cora chuckles. "Not evil, darling. A barrier spell." She blows into her spell book and the limbs release Regina causing her to fall to the ground. "Designed to keep you where you belong."

"I can't leave?"

"Not alone. Not without the king. We've been through this." She says, stepping up to her daughter. "In two days, you'll be married. You'll be Queen. After that, you're free to go, whenever you're with him."

"Mama, I don't want to marry the king." Regina says pitifully. "I don't want this life."

"You're just frightened of having all that power."

"I don't want power. I want to be free."

"Power is freedom." Cora smiles. "Don't worry. I'm here to show you." 

* * *

Present…

David left the apartment believing that Avia was upstairs resting, but once Avia heard the front door closed, she quickly changed and headed back out. How could she possibly rests knowing that Emma and Mary Margaret are in some other world probably dead? And, until she knew for sure, Avia wasn't 'resting.'"

Thankfully, David was nowhere in sight and neither was his truck, so Avia was able to easily step away and head down the street. The town has been in a frenzy since the curse broke. Family and friends reuniting, family and friends trying to find their loved ones they've lost – coming to terms with their old and new memories. Avia couldn't imagine how they must be feeling. Even if she apparently came from their same world, all she's ever known was this one. How could she possibly be something important to these people? How could she be a princess when she doesn't even know how to be a daughter – a daughter whose parents are Snow White and Prince Charming.

She always wondered who her parents were. If they were successful. If they were famous. Did they have their own separate families, or did they stay together? Never did Avia imagine that her parents were the actual Snow White and Prince Charming. How was she supposed to deal with this when the only person who could help her understand both sides was stuck in another land?

Somehow Avia found herself standing in front of Nick and Karley's house. She chuckles to herself as she watches Nick and Karley wrestle around with their dad in their front yard. They were obviously happy to be back together. Avia wondered what that was like - having a family.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Nick and Karley run towards her. "Avia, hey!" Karley says, pulling Avia into a hug.

"Oh!" Avia grunts, taken aback by the gesture. "Hey, Karley."

Karley pulls away, giving her friend a sad smile. "How are you feeling? Nick told me what happened."

Avia shrugs. "I'm okay."

Nick, however, could see right through her lie. He arches his brow up. "Really?" He laughs lightly. "You just found out your sister is the savior. She broke a cursed town that's from the Enchanted Forest, and your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming; and you're just okay?" He asks doubtfully.

Avia sighs as she looks at their dad, Michael, who is still in the front yard. "What's it feel like having your dad back?" She asks, deflecting Nick's question.

Nick and Karley smile at one another. "It feels amazing to have them both back in my life. For so long I thought my father died."

"Because Regina told you that." Karley says bitterly.

Avia gives them a curious look. "I wonder why she took you in and not Karley? She must have known that you were homeless."

Karley shrugs, sighing. "She's the evil queen. How can anyone explain why she does the things that she does? Maybe because I stood up to her when we lived in the Enchanted Forest."

"Wait." Avia looks confused. "You were in contact with her then, too?"

"Yeah." Nick nods. "It's a long story for a different time. But it does explain a lot. She wanted children. She wanted us to stay with her. I was actually considering it, but Karley refused. She was sure our dad was still alive and looking for us."

"Well, that does explain a lot." Nick nods again, agreeing. "And, um, I don't know if this matters, or anything, but I did stop David and half the town from killing Regina. I mean, I wasn't sure if you'd want me to, but she is still your mom, and – "

"No." Nick interrupts. "You did the right thing."

"What?" Avia and Karley both ask in unison.

"You did the right thing." He repeats, surprising himself. "She is still my mom. The memories she gave me may not be real, but they're still memories. And as much as it pains me to admit it, they weren't always terrible. She was a good mom in her own sick and twisted way."

"Well, she still wants to be your mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Nick, she isn't going to stop until she has you back."

Nick looks at his dad and lets out a heavy sigh. As much as Regina made his life miserable, a part of him did love her. There were good times, but then there was the curse. "I'm sure your parents are happy to have you and Emma back." He says, moving away from the Regina topic for a moment. "I'm surprised they even let you out of their sight."

Avia looks down as she kicks the gravel. "I'm sure they would mind if I was actually able to be in their sight."

Karley and Nick furrow their brows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Karley asks.

"I'm sure you guys heard about that wraith thing. Regina opened a portal to send it to another land and it pulled Emma in with it. Mary Margaret jumped in after her."

Both kids gasps, looking wide eyed at their friend. "Oh, my gosh!" Karley exclaims.

"And you know what the worst part about it is?"

"How can it get worse?" Nick asks.

Avia looks at her friends as a silent tear falls down her red cheek. "David tried jumping in after them, but it closed before he could make it in. He was going to leave me behind…again."

Nick wraps an arm around Avia's shoulders as Karley rubs her arm gently. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Nick, I watched him." Avia says, surely. "And then he left me at the apartment to go talk to Regina again. He doesn't even want to be around me. I guess I remind him of them. I don't know. But it sucks. I still don't have parents, and now, I don't have my sister. The only person who has always been with me. She's gone, and I don't even know if she's alive."

The two siblings weren't sure what else they could say to make Avia feel better. So, they bring Avia into their arms and just hug her as another tear falls from Avia's eye. 

* * *

David walks into the apartment and drops Jefferson's hat on the counter. He lets out a long sigh, running his hands down his face in frustration. He then turns to the stairs. "Avia?" He shouts. "I'm home!" David furrows his brows when he doesn't receive a response and decides to head upstairs. He opens the girls' bedroom door and looks around the empty room. His heart drops only assuming the worst. "Avia!" He yells. 

* * *

At the town hall, Avia found her way through the crowd and was now staring up at the billboard where someone had pinned a picture of August, well, Pinocchio in an attempt to find him.

David jumps out of his truck as soon as he pulls up, searching frantically for his daughter until he sees her standing at the billboard. "Avia!" He shouts out, relieved to have found her. Avia turns just as David grabs her by the shoulders and forces her into a hug. "I thought I lost you. I went home, and you weren't there. I – "

"I just went for a walk." Avia tells him as she pushes her way out of his grip.

David gives her a sad look. He knew they weren't going to be close like a father and daughter should be right away. But he also didn't think he would have to work so hard. But, then again, he remembers everything that Snow told him about Avia while they were cursed and how stubborn and scared and closed off they both are. Both his daughters apparently have walls so far up, it would take an army of knights to knock them down. But David was determined and was not going to give up on knocking those walls down. He was never going to give up on his little girl. Not again. "You can't just walk out like that. Give me a call, or write a note, or I'll come straight home and bring you to wherever you need to go. The town is crazy right now and I can't have someone grabbing you and taking you away from us again."

Avia scowls. "Well, I don't think that was the case the first time." She says sarcastically.

David sighs, dropping his hand on Avia's shoulder as he stands back up. "We have enemies, okay?"

"You mean Regina."

"She's one of them, yes."

Avia rolls her eyes, looking back at August's picture. "Whatever. August is missing." David looks at the picture. "Something must have happened to him."

"I promise we'll find him. He couldn't have gone far." David tries to assure his daughter. "Now, how long have you been here?"

"Not long." Avia shrugs.

"Have you seen Blue?" Avia looks confused. "Mother Superior." David corrects himself, realizing his mistake.

"No. But it seems everyone is looking for you."

Ruby walks up. "Do we know where Rump – Mr. Gold is?"

Dr. Hopper walks up. "Wait. Does the queen still have power?"

"I thought I would find my boy." Marco says, coming up from behind Dr. Hopper with August's picture.

"Wait! You're August's father?" Avia asks him.

"Yes." Marco nods vigorously. "Have you seen my boy?"

David looks around, finding Blue under a canopy, sorting out supplies. "Blue!" He shouts. "Come on, Avia!" He grabs his daughter's hand, forcing her to follow him. "Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma and Avia through – maybe I could go after them that way."

"Wait." Avia forces her hand out of David's. "You want to try to leave… again!?" She shouts.

"Avia, that's – " David grabs Avia's arm so she doesn't run away.

"It's possible." Blue answers. "But without fairy dust to guide us here, no, it's hopeless."

"Let me go!" Avia makes her way out of David's firm grip.

"Avia, wait." David pleads.

"No! I haven't had a father for thirteen years, and I don't need one now! I can take care of myself!"

Before David can run after her, Grumpy and the rest of the dwarves run over them, shouting frantically. "Terrible news!" Grumpy yells. "Terrible news! Tell them who you think you are, Sneezy!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Sneezy asks, annoyed. "You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark. I own The Dark Star Pharmacy. What's going on here?"

"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again." Grumpy explains.

"And coming back doesn't fix it?" Dr. Hopper asks.

"If it did, would I have come running in yelling 'terrible news'?! We leave, our cursed selves become our only selves." The crowd begins to panic, bombarding David with questions he couldn't answer yet as he was still trying to process the news while also needing to get to his daughter. "People!" David shouts, shutting the crowd up. "Everybody, meet back here in two hours. I'll tell you my plan to fix everything."

David walks away, but Ruby follows him. "What's the plan?"

David shakes his head. "I don't know, but I got two hours to figure it out. Right now, my daughter comes first." 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

"Daddy, you don't know what Mother's doing to me." Regina complains as she and her father walk out into the garden. "It's like she's turning me into her. I have to get away."

"Get away?" Regina's father, Henry, questions. "But tomorrow's the wedding, child."

"I don't want to marry the king." Regina cries. "I've told you that."

"Are you certain it isn't just cold feet?"

"Daddy, this is not cold feet. This is insanity! I'm angry all the time. She's making me crazy."

"She wants to give you everything she never got for herself."

"I don't want her life." Regina sobs. "I want a life of my own." Henry looks down, helplessly, wishing he could help his daughter. "How did she get like this?"

"There was a man." Regina looks surprised. "Well, not quite a man." Henry clarifies. "Someone Cora knew before I met her. He brought magic to her. Gave her that book of spells. He made her like she is."

Regina steps closer to her father, intrigued. "What was his name?"

"I don't know. Cora won't even say it."

"But the book is his." 

* * *

Present…

Regina storms inside of Gold's shop on a mission to find exactly what she is looking for that will help her regain control of her magic. She begins to search the shop – opening every cabinet, looking through every drawer.

"The library's beneath the clock tower." Mr. Gold says, stepping in, startling her. "You closed it, remember? When you still had power."

"I need the book. I need to get my son back."

"Which book? Oh." Gold laughs. "So, it's come down to that, eh? You need your mommy's help."

Regina steps from behind the counter, glaring at the imp. "Give me the book." She demands.

"Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love? Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen."

"I don't have time." Regina stresses. "It worked once. I know I can do it. I just – I just need a shortcut back."

"Yeah, well, I don't have time either. Leave. Please."

"Well – " Regina smiles when she realizes Gold's 'pleases' no longer have power over her. "How about that? Your 'pleases' have lost their punch."

"Well, the fact remains, jump-starting your magic is not in my best interests."

"You know what else isn't in your best interest? Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exist. Knowing that you and I are keeping that little secret. You're up to something and it doesn't involve going back home." She says smugly.

Gold magically appears the spell book in his hand. "Careful, dearie. These are straight-up spells. Rough on the system."

Regina snaps the book, greedily, away from him. "I don't care if they turn me green. I'm getting my son back."

"Oh, my." Gold chuckles.

"What?"

"It's just holding that – I told you once you didn't look like her, but now – " Gold smiles. "Now I can see it."

Regina gasps silently, hating that notion. But she walks out of the shop anyway, the book tucked safely in her hand. 

* * *

"Avia!" David shouts after his daughter as he climbs the stairs, following Avia into the apartment. "Avia, stop." He grabs Avia's arm before she can run upstairs to her bedroom.

"Let me go!" Avia pulls her arm out of David's grip.

David raises his hands. "I just want to talk to you." He says, calmly.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. You already made up your mind anyway." She says intensely. "I get it! She's your wife and you had Emma for the first eight years of her life. You've only known me for five minutes. I'd leave me, too."

David didn't care if Avia tried to pull away from him, he wasn't letting go this time. He quickly grabs Avia by her shoulders and brings her into a hug. She tries to fight him away, but he refused to let her win. Even though she won't admit it, Avia needed this. She needed to be held by her father. She needed to feel wanted and loved. He pulls her away but keeps a firm grip on her arm as he reaches his other hand up to cup her cheek. His heart breaks as he watches the tears flow from her green eyes. "I am not leaving you, Avia. I will never leave you again. Wherever I go, you go. It's you, me, your mom, and Emma forever now, kid." Avia continues to cry harder. "I know this is hard. I know that none of this makes sense. I'm still trying to get used to it myself. You're confused. You're angry. And I know you probably hate me right now, and I get it. I understand. But I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I love you. I am never letting you go again, no matter how hard you fight me on it. We need your mother and sister, and I am just trying whatever it takes to get them back for us. And when we do, then we can finally sit down as a family and sort this all out. I just need you to bear with me, okay?"

Avia exhales heavily and finally pulls away from David. David sighs. "Can I go upstairs now?"

David smiles sadly, nodding. "Go ahead. I'll be down here." Avia runs upstairs, slamming the door behind her. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Regina steps quietly into her mother's bedroom where Cora is sleeping soundly in bed. She walks quietly towards her bed and slowly pulls out her mother's spell book from underneath her pillow. She smiles, satisfied with herself and walks out. 

* * *

Inside her bedroom chambers, Regina is flipping briskly through the pages. She reaches the back page and attempts to read the signature on the bottom. "Rumplesh…stilts…Rumpleschtiltskin, I summon thee." She calls out, butchering his name completely.

"That's not how you say it, dearie – " Rumple says startling Regina. She turns and finds him sitting in one of her chairs. " – but then you didn't have to say anything."

Regina walks closer. "What are you?" She smiles, amazed.

"What? What? What? My, my, what a rude question. I am not a what."

"Sorry." Regina looks down, embarrassed. "I don't really know what I'm doing."

"That much is clear." He says, standing up. "Allow me to introduce myself. Rumplestiltskin." He bows before her.

"And I'm – "

"Regina. I know."

"You do?"

"But of course."

"Because of my mother Cora. You taught her?"

"My legend precedes me."

"People say I look like her when she was younger."

"Really?" Rumple chuckles. He takes a closer look then grimaces. "I don't see it. No, that's not how I know you."

"Oh." Regina scowls, confused. "How then?"

"I knew you long ago, dearie. It's been some time, but I knew this day would come. I've been waiting for it. And I'm so happy we're back where we belong."

"Where's that?"

Rumple leans into Regina's ear. "Together." Regina shutters as his breath grazes her ear. 

* * *

Present…

"People of Storybrooke, I know we're trapped again and things look…bleak…but…" David groans in frustration. "…they're not." He had been practicing what to say to the townspeople in the mirror and was failing terribly at it. It's been awhile since he spoke to his people. Plus, it didn't help that he still didn't have a plan that could fix their issues.

Avia walks downstairs looking slightly amused. "That wasn't too bad."

David looks up, surprised to see her and quite embarrassed to have his daughter witness his speaking endeavor. He grins, still amazed at how much she looks like Snow. "Well, I did most of the fighting. Your mother did the talking."

"I can see why." Avia chuckles.

David shakes his head, amused. He notices the book tucked under Avia's arm. "What you got there?"

"Something that I think might help." Avia places the book on the kitchen table and grabs Jefferson's hat from inside her backpack. "I started looking through the book to try and figure out a way to get Mary Margaret and Emma back when I found this." She flips over to the page of the Mad Hatter. "It's the Mad Hatter's hat." David leans down, looking over her shoulder. "It's a portal between worlds." She explains.

"Mad Hatter." David says, captivated.

"You've heard of him?"

"No. I mean, yeah. I mean, the Prince-me doesn't know him, but David had memories of reading 'Alice in Wonderland' in school. I need to get it to work again. This is good, Avia. This is really good." He says, running his hand down over her head, lovingly. Avia gives him a small smile. "Do you know who he is? I mean, who he is here?"

Avia shrugs. "I don't know. I still don't know who most of the people are here. But maybe he'll check in at the crisis center."

"Yeah. Maybe so." David grabs his jacket and the hat. "Listen, Avia, I need you to stay here. Keep looking through the book. You may be on to something. And the sooner we find out what, the sooner we get Snow and Emma back. But I need to go."

Avia nods. "It's okay. I know." David smiles, rubbing his thumb gently across her cheek before heading towards the front door. "Oh, David." David turns around, looking at his little girl. "I'm sorry about earlier." She says, somberly. "I just – "

"It's okay." David interrupts with a smile. "I know."

Avia smiles gratefully as she watches her father run out of the apartment before she lets out a long breath and sits at the table, flipping through the book. 

* * *

Gold is packing a bag of maps when he hears the bell above his door go off. He looks up, annoyed by the interruption. "It appears when I bought that 'closed' sign, I was just throwing my money away."

David slams the door shut. "Looks like it."

"Sorry to hear about your wife and daughter." Gold says, turning around as David approaches him. "If you're looking for a retrieval, I'm afraid portal-jumping is just outside my purview."

"Of course it is."

"So, what's the commotion outside?" Gold asks, hearing the shouts of the people and car alarms going off.

"A little stir at the border. A problem crossing the line." David informs him.

"Do tell."

"Actually, I'm here to buy something – a way to find someone."

"What, like a map?" Gold asks.

"Something with a bit more kick, like the ring you gave me to find Snow."

"Oh, yeah. Magic. Whom are you following?"

"Not telling." David says with a mysterious grin.

"So, do you have something of theirs, this missing person? May I see it?"

"No."

Gold begins to laugh. David loved the fact that for the first time he was one step ahead of Gold. Gold reaches behind him and opens up a small case filled with potions. He grabs one. "Pour this on the object and then follow it. So simple, even David Nolan could do it."

David reaches for it, but Gold pulls back. "What do you want?"

"Peace. As long as you leave me alone, I'll leave you and your little girl alone."

David steps closer, glaring down at the imp. "Are you threatening my daughter, Gold?"

"Not as long as you agree to leave me alone. I'd like a little… non-interference guarantee." Gold shrugs.

"Fine." David agrees. "Stay away from my daughters and we'll stay away from you."

Gold bows his head, handing over the potion. "Thank you for your business." He says sarcastically as David begins to walk away. "So, what happens when you try and cross the border?" Gold asks curiously.

David turns back around, facing Gold. "You lose your memory of everything of our old lives." David sees the concern drape over Gold's face. "Looks like we're stuck here." He says before walking out of the shop.

Once David shuts the door, anger fills Gold and he slams his cane down onto his counter tops, breaking the glass. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

"I know everything about you, my dear." Rumple says as he steps away from a stunned Regina. "I held you in my arms. You were younger, more portable. There is much history between your family and me – history both in the past and in the future." He explains.

"Then can you help me?" Regina asks.

"Possibly, yes. You seek power? The death of your enemies? The death of your friends?"

"No." Regina scowls, shaking her head in disgust. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Hard to believe you're from the same family." Rumple caresses Regina's face tenderly. "So kind, so gentle… ooh!" He chuckles. "Powerful. You could do so much. If you just let yourself."

Regina sighs. "But I don't know how."

"Well, let me show you the way."

Regina gasps when a covered looking glass appears in front of her. "How did – "

"Magic." Rumple answers. "It can set you free."

"I don't want to do that." Regina refuses. "Use magic – that's what she does. I don't want to end up like her."

"No. No. Of course not. But that's the beauty of my gift. You don't have to. It will do it for you."

Regina looks inquisitively at the looking glass. "What is it exactly?"

"A portal. A passage between lands. This is a portal to a specific annoying little world." He explains. "Useless to me, but for your purposes, a-perfect. You're unlikely ever to see her again." Regina walks closer to the looking glass. "All she needs is a little push. The question is…can…you…do it?" 

* * *

Present…

Regina is standing in her backyard with the spell book in her hands. She opens it to a specific page and blows into it. She inhales deeply as the magic from the book enters inside her. 

* * *

David pours the potion over the hat and drops it on the hood of the truck. It begins to shake uncontrollably, and when David goes to grab it, it floats in the air leading David down the street and falling onto an overturned vehicle. David looks around in confusion when he doesn't see anything until he hears a muffled voice calling for him from inside of the car. He throws the debris that's on top of the vehicle off and opens the door.

Jefferson falls out with a loud grunt. "Oh, thank you." He says relieved. "No one heard me."

"You okay?" David asks, helping Jefferson up. Jefferson nods. "Good. That means we can talk." 

* * *

At the apartment, Avia runs downstairs hearing the incessant knocking coming from the front door. She opens it and Ruby runs in.

"Ruby, what – "

"Is David here?" Ruby asks, searching the place.

"No. He's – "

"He's late for the meeting at the town hall. It's been two hours."

"He left. He said he had to go do something." Avia tells her.

"Does he have a plan?" Ruby asks, hopeful.

Avia shrugs. "I have no idea. Sorry."

"It's okay. Come on. We need to find him." Avia grabs her back pack and follows Ruby out of the apartment. 

* * *

At the town hall, Avia is using Ruby's cell phone to get in touch with David.

"Please, everyone, just be patient." Ruby tells the crowd. "I'm sure he's gonna be here any second." Granny walks up with her crossbow. "Granny, do you really need that?"

"We got a lawless town, Ruby. Damn right I need it." Granny tells her boldly.

Ruby groans in frustration and walks over to Avia. "Try calling him again."

"He's not picking up." Avia tells her.

"Just keep trying."

Suddenly the door opens, and Regina stands with her hands on her hips, smiling maliciously at the crowd. They all gasps, moving to either sides of the room. "My, what a nice turnout." She walks towards the front. "No need for a fuss. It's just little old me."

"Regina, think about what you're doing." Dr. Hopper pleads desperately.

"Bug." Regina scowls in disgust. She flicks her hand in the air, flying him across the room.

"Hey!" Grumpy runs towards her. Regina flicks her hand towards him and tosses him to the ground.

Ruby hides Avia behind her as Granny shoots her crossbow at Regina who catches it easily in her hand. She smiles as she lights it on fire. "How sweet." She throws it across the room and it comes back, bursting the frame behind her into flames.

"What do you want!?" Ruby shouts.

"Me." Everyone turns and sees Nick step into the room. Regina smiles at her son. "She wants me." He says, walking through the crowd.

"Nick!" Avia exclaims.

Nick holds his hand up to Avia, stopping her from coming towards him. "It's okay, Avia. I have to do this." He walks closer to Regina. "I'll come with you. Just leave them alone."

Regina taps her son's chin, sighing happily. "That's my boy."

As Regina and Nick walk to the exit, Avia and Nick share a look with one another. As amazing as Nick's newfound personality seemed to be, Avia refused to let him be heroic and put his life in danger for the sake of this town. 

* * *

David drops the hat on a table in front of Jefferson. "Can you get me through?"

Jefferson shakes his head. "No."

"Can you get them back?" Jefferson rolls his eyes. "Can you get it to work?"

Jefferson starts to laugh, confusing David. "If only you knew."

"Okay, you had a little girl's tea set in your car and a stuffed rabbit toy, so I'm thinking you have a daughter you love. Well, I do, too. Two in fact. And my daughter here needs her mother and sister back, and so do I. They're out there somewhere, in the Enchanted Forest or a void. I don't even know, but I'm going to get them back." David says firmly.

"They're in the Enchanted Forest, that's for sure. I just can't get there."

"It still exists?" David asks, surprised.

"It exists." Jefferson confirms. "I don't know if that matters since we can't go there."

"So, you won't help me?"

"I'm a portal jumper, and you destroyed my portal, so you're out of luck."

David jumps across the table and grabs Jefferson by his scarf. "Well, I'm the closest thing left to a sheriff here, so I could just throw you in a cell until you figure out a way." He threatens.

"Then all we'll do is both sit, stuck… two lives in our heads, cursed worse than ever." David pushes Jefferson back into his seat. "Two lives forever at odds. Double the pain. Double the suffering." Jefferson pushes the table away and makes a run for it.

David goes after him, but he is stopped by Ruby and Avia before he can go any further. "David, stop!" Ruby shouts.

"Get out of my way!" David tries to push past her.

"Regina has Nick!" Avia shouts getting her father's attention. David looks down at his daughter's worried face. "She has Nick and she's threatening everyone. We have to get him back."

"Her magic's back." Ruby adds. "Everyone's panicking. They want to leave town. They're going to lose everything."

"Okay. Okay." He says, resting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "But I have to go after him first. He's our only hope of finding a way to get Emma and Snow back."

"Okay, back to what?" Ruby asks, holding David back. "This town is about to come apart. You've gotta do something."

David looks down at Avia who is looking back up at him with hope and desperation. 

* * *

Regina walks in her house with a wide smile spread across her face. She sighs happily as Nick walks inside. "Now, I don't want you to think that things are just going to go back to how they used to be." Nick runs up the stares, ignoring her. "Nicholas!" Nick runs into his room and starts to climb out of the window but before he can make it all the way down, he looks up and finds the tree limbs coming towards him, grabbing him around the waist. "Don't fight it, honey." Regina says, appearing from inside Nick's bedroom. "You'll get a splinter." 

* * *

"How long am I in prison for?" Nick asks somberly as he and Regina sit on his bed. "Until I grow up?"

"Nicholas, I rescued you because I love you." Regina says softly.

"So, I'm a prisoner because you love me." Nick glares. "What about my dad and my sister? You separated us for thirteen years. You made Karley homeless. You were going to send her away. They're still my family."

Regina flinches. "I'm your family, too."

"I don't want to be your family if it has to be like this. You've ruined so many lives. You sent Mary Margaret and Emma away."

"That was an accident."

"The way you treated me wasn't an accident. You made it so no one would like me."

"But that's all gonna change now." Regina assures him. "Nicholas, you can know all the secrets. You can live in a house with magic. I could see it in your eyes when we lived in the Enchanted Forest. You wanted to stay with me."

"That was when I thought my father was dead because you made us believe that." Nick accuses bitterly. "But I have my father and sister back now. I can't just forget about them again."

"You can still see them."

"When?" Nick scowls. "On your terms? When you say I can? I'm only here because I don't want you to hurt anyone else. That's it." Nick walks out of his room as Regina looks at his empty spot on the bed, heartbroken. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

"What's this?" Cora asks as she steps into Regina's bed chambers. Regina turns away from her balcony and looks to where her mother is standing in front of the covered looking glass.

"I don't know. A gift?" Regina lies.

"Maybe it's a portrait." Cora waves her hand, uncovering the looking glass. "Oh, a looking glass. Not nearly as personal. I wonder sometimes if the people really love you." She frowns.

"I'm doing my best, Mother."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Cora apologizes. She walks over to her daughter and pushes her closer to the looking glass. "Come here. Look at you, with your whole life ahead of you. And it's going to be better than you can imagine." She steps in front of Regina, taking her hands into her own. "The King's not a strong man. The kingdom will be yours. Raise the tributes, form a personal guard, let everyone know where the new power lies, and you'll hold the hearts of your people in your hands."

Regina turns away, looking towards her balcony. "Is that what you would do, Mother?"

"That's exactly what I would do."

"Well, the thing is I don't want to be you." Regina turns around, ready to push her mother into the looking glass, but Cora stops her with her magic. Regina grunts in pain as she struggles with the magical grip her mother has around her.

"What are you doing?" Cora asks, amused. "You think it's that easy to get rid of me? You're stuck with me forever, darling, because I'm your mother, and I know best."

Regina sees Rumple's reflection appear inside of the looking glass. He waves his hand, demonstrating for her to push Cora. Regina trembles with anger fuming inside her dark eyes. Cora furrows her brows as she watches her daughter successfully fight off her magic. Regina lets out a curling scream as she magically pushes her mother into the looking glass. It shatters into a million pieces as Cora disappears into another land. Regina gasps, looking down at her hands. 

* * *

Present…

One by one the townspeople are driving towards the town line to escape Regina. David speeds by in his truck and manages to stop right in front of the town line before anyone has a chance to pass. He, Avia, and Ruby jumped out of his truck.

"Get out of the way!" Dr. Hopper shouts at David who jumps into the bed of his truck. "We have the right to go!"

"Listen to me!" David shouts. "Listen!" Everyone begins to scatter out of their vehicles and form a crowd in front of David. David looks down at his daughter who gives him an encouraging smile "If you cross that line, you're gonna be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there's something worse. You'll lose yourself. Look, I get wanting to leave here. I do." He assures them. "And I get that it's easier to let go of bad memories, but – " He looks back down at Avia who looks down uncomfortably. " – even bad memories are part of us. David, Storybrooke David was – is… weak." Avia looks up at David, surprised to hear him admit that. "Confused…and he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn't give up being Charming just to be him. But you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade either, because that David reminds me not only of whom I lost – " He smiles down at his daughter. " – but of who I want to be, my weaknesses and my strengths. David and the Prince. I am both… just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want." The crowd laughs. "Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let's open Granny's and the school and get back to work. I will protect you." David promises. "She won't be able to hurt any of us, not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together as we did before, as we shall do again." Everyone turns back around and gets into their car, driving back into town. David jumps down from his truck. He bends down, looking his daughter in the eyes.

"I don't think you're just a fighter anymore." Avia chuckles along with David and Ruby.

David cups his daughter's cheek. "I meant what I said. I will protect you." He says firmly. "Now, let's go protect Nick."

Avia smiles widely and nods as they jump back into the truck, following the crowd back into town. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Regina is riding her horse away from the kingdom. "Leaving, are we?" Rumplestiltskin asks, appearing in front of her.

Regina hops off her horse. "That was always the plan." She reaches into her satchel and takes out the spell book. "Here. A gift. I don't want it."

Rumple grabs the book. "Uh, can't be a gift. It was mine to start with." Regina starts to turn back to her horse, but he stops her once again. "Before you go answer me this…how did it feel?"

"I love my mother." Regina says, facing him.

"That's not what I asked, dearie. How did it feel to use magic?" He asks, holding up the book.

"It doesn't matter. I'll never use it again."

"Why not?"

Regina exhales heavily, scowling dreadfully at the imp. "Because I love it." She admits.

Rumple giggles. "You've discovered who you are. You could do so much now if you let me show you how."

Regina looks desirously at the man. "Through magic."

Rumple waves. "Through many things." He shrugs.

Regina smiles. "And what do you get out of it?"

"Someday you'll do something for me." He sneers. Regina's taken aback by the sureness in the imp's voice. Rumple holds the book out towards her. "Let me guide you."

Regina takes in a deep breath, touching the book. "And I won't become like her?"

"That, dearie, is entirely up to you." 

* * *

Present…

Regina is sitting at her dining room table looking at the spell book in her hands with Nick's words still reeling inside her head. But they're soon interrupted when David kicks open the door and he, Avia, Nick's father, Michael, and sister, Karley, step inside.

David walks in, holding out his sword. "Where's Nick?"

Regina stands up and walks over to them. "He's my son, Regina, and I believe you've had him for long enough." Michael tells her.

"Nicholas, come down." Regina calls out as she stares coldly at David who has the sword pointed at her neck. "You won't be using your sword."

"Whatever you conjure, I can fight." David assures her.

Regina pushes the sword away. "I mean, you won't need your sword." Nick walks midway down the stairs and sees his father and sister with David and Avia. Regina walks up the stairs, meeting Nick. "Nicholas, you're gonna go home with your father."

Nick looks at his dad then back at Regina. "Really?"

"Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was – " Regina scoffs. "I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. But I know – I remember that if you hold on to someone too hard, that it doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry that I separated you from your family. But I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself." She admits tearfully. "Go get your things." Nick turns around and runs back upstairs to his room.

"Then prove it." David tells her.

"How?" Regina asks as she turns back towards them.

"Answer one question. Does it exist?"

"What?"

"The Enchanted Forest, our land – does it still exist?"

Regina takes a deep breath as she walks down the stairs. She looks down at Avia's hopeful eyes before looking back at David. "Yes." Karley grabs Avia's shaking hand, as a silent tear falls from Avia's eye. "But I have no idea how to get back there." But that just gave David even more reason to fight to get his wife and daughter back. "I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest."

Nick runs downstairs with his bag over his shoulder and he is immediately brought into a hug by Karley and Avia. The three kids walk out of the house with David following closely behind. Michael looks back at Regina who is watching them with despair. "Thank you for taking care of my son." He says graciously. Regina gives him a simple smile and nod before Michael closes the door. 

* * *

At the apartment, Avia pins the illustration of herself, Emma, and their parents onto the wall by her bed. She smiles sadly at the picture before sitting down and looking at the doorway where David is watching her.

He walks over, kneeling down in front of her, placing his hand on her knee. "It exists, Avia. The Enchanted Forest is still out there."

"But how do we know that they survived the trip there?" Avia asks with uncertainty.

David grabs her hand, squeezing it gently. "Because I can feel it."

Avia simply nods, needing no explanation. She and David look back up at the picture of their family. 

* * *

Present / The Enchanted Forest…

Emma and Snow's hands are tied in front of them with a rope that is attached to the back of Mulan's horse. They are walking on foot, dragging themselves behind the soldier and princess. They come to an abrupt halt.

"What is this place?" Snow asks.

"Our home." Mulan answers before they continue riding along, dragging Emma and Snow from behind. 

* * *

They soon come upon a village, their hands still bound together, but no longer tied to the horse. The villagers drop their work as they look up at Emma and Snow.

"It's like they're refugees." Emma says, looking around.

"We're survivors." Mulan corrects her sternly.

Suddenly, Snow takes her chance and turns around, kicking Princess Aurora to the ground. "Emma, run!"

They begin to make a run for it but, unfortunately, don't make it far enough because Mulan tosses a weapon in the air, hitting Snow in the back and knocking her unconscious. Emma gasps, falling to her side. "Mary Margaret!" She calls out desperately. "Mary Margaret! What did you do!?" She asks Mulan as she and some of the villagers walk up.

"Take them to the pit." Mulan orders them.

They grab Emma and an unconscious Snow and throw them both into a muddy pit. Emma drops to Snow's side. "Hey. Come on. Wake up." She begs, shaking Snow. "Can you hear me?"

"Do you need help?" A woman asks from the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"A friend." The woman steps out, showing her face. "My name's Cora."


	15. Long Way From Home

Enchanted Forest…

Charming and Snow, along with a couple of their knights are inside of a tent looking over a map. Since escaping King George and his army, they built a camp in the forest and are preparing to take back the kingdom.

"King George's men are here on this ridge." Charming says, pointing to a spot on the map.

Red runs into the tent, panicked. "We have to move camp. They're coming for us."

"No! We will not run." Charming refuses. "We said we were gonna take the kingdom back, and we can't do that with our tails between our legs." Red narrows her eyes at his wrong choice of words. "No offense."

"But matters have worsened." Red informs him. "The King has a new general."

"Who is he?" Snow asks.

"They call him the leviathan. They say he attacks like a monster, striking from the depths of the sea. You never see him coming and you never survive."

Charming rolls his eyes, obviously unafraid. "We'll see about that." He says confidently.

"How close is his army?" Snow asks just as an arrow lands right in the middle of the map.

"I'd say pretty close."

They run outside with their swords just as King George's army rides in and begins to attack. "We should split up, divide them." Snow tells them.

"Exactly. Go. Go."

Red and the other knights run off. Snow goes to run, but she stops when she sees that Charming isn't following her. "Aren't you coming?"

"He's after me. You'll have a better chance of escaping on your own." Charming cups Snow's cheek. "Don't worry. Meet me in two days' time at the cabin."

"The cabin? Where she is?" Snow exclaims. Charming grins at his love's nervousness. "Are you sure?"

"We're engaged. I think it's about time you met my mother." Charming kisses Snow. "Go. Go." He urges once he pulls away.

Snow begins to run through the forest until a knight steps in, knocking her off her off her feet. Snow grunts as she hits the ground, glaring up at the man. "What kind of general hides behind a mask? Who are you really, Leviathan?"

"Leviathan?" The knight questions, amused. "That's what they're calling me?" Snow looks confused. The knight takes the masked armor off his face. "Name's Lancelot."

"Lancelot." Snow repeats curiously. "Of the round table?"

"Not anymore." Snow gasps as Lancelot covers her face.

* * *

Present / Storybrooke

Avia is asleep in her bed, tossing and turning. Her whimper barely audible as she moves from side to side, her face scrunched up at the obvious discomfort she was in. Avia is sweating profusely, her bed sheets dangling halfway off the bed from her kicking them through the night as she fights off the nightmare inside her head.

 _Avia is sitting with her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth inside a black room of nothingness. Her eyes are squeezed shut as she shakes her head from side to side, trying to fight off the image that keeps drawing itself closer._

 _"You can't hide in here, pretty girl." Avia peeks from behind her arm at the tall, dark headed man that is grinning creepily down at her. He is wearing a white wife-beater top and dirty jeans. "There's no one here to save you. You're all mine. You'll always be mine. Do you know why?" Avia's breathing becomes more rapid within the second as the man keeps walking closer. "Because you're an orphan that no one will ever want. You're damaged. But you're my damaged girl, aren't you? Aren't you, Avia?"_

 _The man walks closer and suddenly flames bursts up from the floor._

Avia jumps up, gasping. She looks around and sees that she's back in her room. "It was just a nightmare." She whispers to herself as she continues to pant. Avia suddenly hisses as pain shoots up her arm. She looks down and finds a burn mark near her elbow. The time on the alarm clock reads six o'clock, so Avia quickly grabs a sweatshirt and throws it on before jumping out of bed. She had to be up in an hour anyway. There was no way she was going back to sleep now.

* * *

David is laying bed when the aroma of breakfast wakes him up from his slumber. He turns over and his arm drops down onto the other side of the bed where Snow is supposed to be laying. He lets out a long sigh as he remembers that his wife and oldest daughter is stuck in the Enchanted Forest. They never even had the chance to have one night together before being taken away.

Avia is placing pancakes on a plate when David walks in. He smiles at his daughter, admiring her for a moment at how grown up she looks, yet so small. So very, very small. Cursed David noticed whenever she was around at how tiny the thirteen-year-old truly was, and even Snow, well, Mary Margaret at the time voiced her concern when she'd talk about Avia. She was apparently prone to get sick easily, and she worried even more now since Avia's head injury. David furrows his brows as he remembers Avia's accident. He lets out a silent sigh. Now he had even more reason to be worried about his little girl.

David couldn't help but smile as he watches his daughter brisk through the kitchen, reminding him so much of Snow. "If I remember correctly, I believe you are banned from drinking any kind of caffeine. And I'm pretty sure that includes coffee." He says, making himself known.

Avia jumps, almost spilling the coffee pot. "Geez. You scared me."

David walks into the kitchen. "Sorry." He chuckles.

"And, anyway, this is not for me. It's for you. You're going to need it while you try to get Mary Margaret and Emma back." She hands him the coffee mug.

"Thank you." He says gratefully. He looks around the messy kitchen. Avia had made pancakes, eggs, and toast. "This looks delicious, Avia. Where'd you learn to cook?" He sits down on the stool as Avia pushes a plate in front of him.

Avia shrugs. "In some of my foster homes, I was pretty much on my own when it came to finding food, except for the homes I shared with Emma - she'd usually find us food." David sucks in a breath as he listens to his daughter talk about her past – something he thought he'd have to beg out of her. "There wouldn't be much, but there was always eggs. I sort of became a master at them. And, the pancakes, those come from the many mornings of watching Mary Margaret. They're not as great as hers, but – "

David takes a bite. "They're perfect." He says, earning a smile from his girl. He'd never get tired of seeing her smile. "So, you must have gotten up pretty early to cook breakfast. Couldn't sleep?"

Avia shrugs. And David watches as she begins to pick at her own food, obviously hiding something, but he knew better than to push. "Just can't stop thinking about Mary Margaret and Emma."

David nods, sadly. "Yeah. Me, too. But your mother wouldn't want you to lose sleep over worrying about her, and I'm sure Emma wouldn't either."

"I'll sleep when they're home."

David drops his hand on top of Avia's causing her to look up at him, away from her untouched food. "Avia, it's important that you are well rested. Your mother and sister may not be here to worry about you right now, but I am. I will always worry about you. And for me to successfully find a way to get them back, I need to know that you are feeling okay and that you are safe."

Avia moves her hand from under David's causing David to frown slightly. "I'm not going to be in your way, if that's what you're worried about. You're already making me go back to school." She says, slightly annoyed. The last thing she felt like doing was sitting in a classroom while Snow and Emma were stranded in another land.

"I need to find a way to restore the hat which requires magic, and magic – "

"Always comes with a price." Avia recites, rolling her eyes. "I know. I read the book."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let you anywhere near this stuff. I need to know you're somewhere safe while I'm dealing with this."

Avia nods, looking back down at her food. "I get it. I don't like it. But I get it."

"Good." David smiles softly. "Now eat your food before it gets cold." He watches his daughter carefully as she begins to eat, hoping he's doing the right thing by sending her off to school.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Snow and Emma are still in the muddy pit with Regina's mother, Cora. Unfortunately, Emma has no idea who this woman is and is allowing her to get close to her mother.

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay?" Emma asks, worried, as she watches Cora check over Snow.

Cora gives Emma a reassuring nod. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." She says, standing up.

"What is this place? Where are we?"

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven."

"Haven? From what?"

"The world's dangerous." Cora shrugs. "What's left of it, anyway."

"Well, they can't keep us down here. We didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did I."

"Then why are you here?" Emma asks, inquisitively.

"I'm here because of something my daughter did." Cora answers carefully. "The curse that ravaged this land – she cast it."

"Regina. You're Regina's mother?" Emma exclaims.

"Yes." Cora says, looking down. "But you've nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree. You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?"

"Emma." Emma turns and finds Snow standing up, glaring at Cora. "No." She whispers in disbelief.

"Oh, Snow. You're awake. I'm so relieved."

Snow grabs her daughter and pulls her away from Cora's reach. "As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse." She says carefully.

"Oh, Snow." Snow quickly turns, keeping a firm grip on Emma's arm as she shields her from Cora. "Sweet Snow, please." Cora pleads. "Believe me, whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you."

"Let's hear her out." Emma whispers in her mother's ear.

"Emma." Snow reprimands.

"Okay, right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options, and Avia is back in Storybrooke with Regina."

"Who's Avia?" Cora asks.

"My sister."

Snow groans, turning around, shaking Emma firmly. "Don't talk to her."

"Enough!" A man shouts from the hole above. He throws a rope down to them. "Our leader requests an audience."

* * *

Present / Storybrooke

As Avia walks up to the school, she finds the girl, Paige a.k.a Grace, from the other day sitting alone on a bench. Avia sits down next to her, noticing the girl's long, sad face.

"It's Paige, right?" Avia asks.

Grace nods. "Well, it's Grace, actually."

Avia nods. "Right. The whole curse and new names thing. Sorry. I'm still getting used to it."

"Were you not from there?" Grace asks curiously.

"Um. I was, I guess. My parents are Snow White and Prince David – Charming I guess is the name he's known for." Grace's eyes widen. "I'm assuming you know them."

"Of them." Grace shrugs. "I heard what happened with your sister and mother. I hope you're able to find them soon."

"Thanks." Avia smiles appreciatively. "My father – " Avia sighs. She was still getting used to calling him that. " – he's trying to find a way now. Have you found your family, or – "

"My papa." Grace says sadly. "I haven't found him yet."

"Well, I'm sure he's looking for you." Avia tries to sound hopeful for the girl's sake. "Were you two close?"

"Very much so." Grace says.

"You know, I might have an idea that may help you find him." Grace watches as Avia opens her backpack and takes out the fairytale book.

"A book?" She questions.

Avia places the book on her lap, running her hand down the cover. "My mother gave it to me before the curse broke. She said it would bring me hope, and so far, it hasn't disappointed me yet. This book contains everyone's stories that live here in Storybrooke. It may just have yours, and then maybe I can help you find your father if I know what he looks like."

"Okay." Grace considers it. "What should I do?"

Avia places the book on the young girl's lap. "We still have time before school starts. So, just look through it and hopefully you'll find your story."

Grace starts to flip through numerous pages, passing several stories until she gasps, stopping on the Mad Hatter's page. "My papa." She says excitingly. "This is him. This is my papa."

Avia furrows her brows, looking down at the page. "Your father is the Mad Hatter?"

"He's not mad." Grace says, defending her father.

"Sorry. I just mean – "

"I know." Grace says, looking back down at the page. "Do you know him?"

Avia takes the book back and looks at the man closely. "No." Grace looks down, disappointed. "But I'll find him." Grace looks back up with a hopeful smile. "I promise."

The bell rings signaling it's time for the students to head inside the school. "Thank you, Avia. Thank you!"

Avia nods, smiling, as Grace runs towards her school. She looks back down at the book. Even if she couldn't help finding her family right now, it didn't mean she couldn't help someone else find theirs.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Snow stresses as she and Emma follow the guards to their leader.

"Why couldn't you have trusted me?" Emma argues. "I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her."

"Cora?" Snow scoffs. "Don't be so sure. I lived here, Emma."

"Well, so did I!" Emma exclaims.

"Yes." Snow sighs. "But your father and I shielded you from the dangers of this world." Emma rolls her eyes remembering how she wasn't allowed to play outside of the palace gates. It frustrated her as a kid, and it's still frustrating her now. She's an adult. She can handle herself. She had to for the last thirteen years thanks to her parents.

"Wait here." The guard orders them.

Emma exhales heavily. "Is that why you came through the portal? Because you thought I was helpless here?"

"No." Snow shakes her head, sadly. "I came through to be with you." Snow looks behind Emma and sees Lancelot step out from one of the huts. "Lancelot?"

Both seem rather surprised to see one another. "Snow."

"Oh!" Snow laughs as they meet in the middle, hugging one another.

"If I'd have known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would've locked you away. Please forgive me."

"Of course."

"Lancelot?" Emma questions. "Really?"

"He's an old friend." Snow smiles, happily. She looks back at her daughter. "We can trust him."

* * *

Snow and Emma are sitting at a table when a large bowl of unrecognizable food is placed in front of them. "What the hell is that?" Emma scowls.

"That is Chimera." Lancelot answers. "An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat."

Snow watches her daughter in amusement as Emma stabs at the food. "Like turducken?" Emma grimaces.

"I don't understand. We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?" Snow asks.

"It is a mystery." Lancelot looking just as bewildered. "The curse struck, and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how, and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. It took some spilt blood. But worry not. You're safe here." He promises.

"We can't stay. We have family to get back to. Can you help us find a portal?"

"Leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned."

"Ogres?" Emma asks.

"That's why we live here, on this island, where it's safe." Lancelot clarifies. "Please, Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left."

"I might know of one." Snow says sheepishly.

Emma looks surprised. "You do?"

"Where?" Lancelot asks.

Snow looks around, anxiously. "Cora's near. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful."

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution."

"Nevertheless, I'm not taking chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go." Snow pleads.

"I'll allow it, but on one condition…" Lancelot raises his hand towards Mulan. "…take my bravest warrior with you." Mulan walks up. "Allow Mulan to defend you."

"We can defend ourselves." Emma says stubbornly.

"Deal." Snow agrees. "Thank you, Lancelot, for always looking out for me."

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Lancelot takes the cover off of Snow's head and she sees King George standing in front of her. "I don't care what you do to me. I will never tell you where he is!" She shouts furiously at the man.

"I know." King George shakes his head. "That's not why you're here. Would you bring our guest some water?" Lancelot walks away to retrieve the water. "Times have been good for you, haven't they? I can see a light in your eyes. Cherish that, because that light can die and be replaced by something else… pain."

"The only thing you know of pain is how to inflict it." Lancelot walks back over, and Snow begrudgingly takes the cup from him.

"That's where you're so very, very wrong. I've had my share of pain. I had a son that I loved die before his time. I tried to replace him with your 'Charming,' – " Snow rolls her eyes. " – offered him the world, but he rejected me, humiliated me in front of my kingdom, all for the sake of true love." King George says bitterly.

"Something about which you know nothing." She says, taking a sip of the water.

"I know more than you think."

"You…" Snow smirks, mockingly. "…were in love?"

"Yes, and she loved me. We were happy, blissful, but then she became cursed. She drank a vile potion that made it impossible for us to conceive a child. Family is everything, my dear. Losing all hope of having one – there is no greater misery. Charming could've been that hope for me, but instead, he made my suffering worse." He says wrathfully. "For that, death is too good for him. First, he must know pain – my pain."

Snow furrows her brows as the realization hits. She looks down at the water inside of the cup she just drank from. "No." She exhales, distraught.

"You poisoned her?" Lancelot asks.

"I cursed her." King George scowls. "She will never bear a child."

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

It's free time in her history class, but instead of interacting with the others, Avia is sitting at her desk, looking through her book.

"So, how are you doing?" Avia looks up at Nick who sits in the empty desk in front of her. Avia shrugs, looking back down at the book. "I'm surprised you even came to school."

"David wants me to continue living a normal every day life." She scoffs. "Whatever that means. He doesn't want me to miss school which basically means he doesn't want me in the way while he tries to find a way to get Mary Margaret and Emma back."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Trust me, it is. He said so himself. So, while he's out there, I'm stuck in here trying to find something in this book that could possibly help."

Nick looks down noticing the red mark on Avia's elbow. "Hey. What happened?" He asks as he grabs Avia's arm to get a closer look.

Avia pulls back, shrinking back in her desk. "Uh. I was cooking breakfast this morning and burned myself. It's okay." She slips her sweater back on and focuses back on the book in front of her.

"And I think we found the reason why Mary Margaret never let you cook." He teases.

Avia forces a laugh. "Yeah. So, how's everything going with your dad?"

Nick shrugs. "It's almost like we haven't been separated for thirteen years. It's going well."

"Hm. Well, lucky you."

"Avia, you'll get your family back." Nick assures her.

Avia just nods, though she couldn't fight the uncertainty. "Hey. What about Regina?"

"What about her?"

"Have you spoken to her since you left? I kinda feel bad for her."

Nick arches his eyebrow. "You do? I'm shocked."

Avia shrugs. "She was your mom for thirteen years, Nick. It must be lonely in that big house all by herself."

Nick sighs. "Yeah. I know. I want to give her another chance because, you're right, she was my mom for thirteen years, and honestly, she still feels like my mom. I almost feel like I'm betraying my biological mother and my father."

"She did a stupid thing for her own selfish needs, but your life could have been worse."

"Yeah. It could have been like the life she gave Karley." Nick says, irately.

Avia shrugs. "Yeah. It could have been. But it wasn't. Whether or not you want to accept it or not, she's your mom – blood or not, she loves you."

"I just hope she meant what she said when she said she wants to redeem herself."

"I think she did."

"Okay, this is weird hearing you take up for her after everything she's done to you and your family." Nick says in disbelief.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I still don't like her. But she's human." Avia shrugs. "She just wanted to be loved, just like we all do." Nick nods, understanding. "Hey." Avia stops at one of the pages. Nick looks over and sees that she has stopped on a page of Regina's. "Your mom had a vault that she kept all her magic in back in the Enchanted Forest. I wonder if she brought it with her." Avia thinks for a moment. "Wait. The mausoleum."

"What about it?"

"Graham and I went there because he thought she was keeping his heart there, and maybe she was. We should go look."

"It's not even lunch yet and you're already wanting to skip school on your first day back?" Nick chuckles.

Avia smirks. "What do you say? Care to join me?"

Nick rolls his eyes. "Who would I be if I said no?"

Avia sees that the teacher is distracted. "Come on." Avia grabs her back pack as Nick reluctantly grabs his own and follows Avia out of the back door of the classroom.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Mulan opens a trunk that is filled with weapons. "Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey."

Snow grabs a sword and the set of bow and arrows while Emma grabs a dagger. "Where's my gun?" Emma asks. "I want it back."

Mulan grabs the gun from her back pocket and looks inquisitively at the weapon. "Is it magic?"

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger." Emma says, taking the gun.

"Follow my lead, step where I step, do exactly as I say, and we might survive."

"Thanks for the pep talk, but I think we're okay. I just killed a dragon a couple days ago."

"Have you ever seen an ogre?"

"Pretty sure I've dated a few." Emma says sarcastically.

"Legend has it that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. Let's walk. It'll be dark soon." Mulan walks ahead of them.

"Don't let her rattle you." Snow says amused. "I won't let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan."

"What is the plan?" Emma asks, frustrated. "You haven't told me anything. What's going on?"

"The wardrobe." Snow says quietly.

"Wardrobe? The wardrobe? The one that Avia and I were placed in?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You think it could get us back to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know. First, we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll worry about making it work."

"Is it still…"

Snow smiles softly at her daughter. "Back home? Yes." Emma looks down as memories invade her mind. "You ready to go back home, Emma?" Emma's eyes widen as her nerves begin to take over.

* * *

Present / Storybrooke

Avia and Nick are walking down the street, trying their best to not get caught. "So, do you understand the plan? You think you can do it?" Avia asks.

Nick shrugs. "I guess so. I kinda feel bad, though."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Dude, you have got to figure out your emotions."

Nick scoffs. "Because you have so much room to talk. You've been ignoring the topic of your parents ever since you found them. You have yet to show any type of emotions towards them."

"You can't show emotions towards someone who isn't around."

"Your dad's around."

Avia exhales heavily. "Not really."

"All I'm saying is – "

"Wait." Avia sees Jefferson sitting on a bench near the lake.

"Avia, you can't keep – "

"Shut up." Avia grabs the book from her backpack and opens it to the Mad Hatter's story. "Does this guy look familiar to you?"

Nick looks down at the page Avia's pointing at and shrugs. "It's the Mad Hatter. So what?"

"His hat sent Emma and Mary Margaret to the Enchanted Forest, and his daughter is looking for him. I promised her I'd find him." She looks back up a Jefferson. "And I think I just did. I'll be right back."

"Avia!" Nick exclaims.

Avia runs across the street and over to Jefferson. "Jefferson?" She asks, unsure. Jefferson looks up. "Right? The Mad Hatter?"

Jefferson rolls his eyes. "I already told your father there's nothing I can do."

Avia sits down on the bench next to him. "Yeah, I know. I'm actually here for something else – someone else." Jefferson looks curious. "Paige? Or, well, Grace."

"You know my Grace?"

"Not really. I met her one time before the curse broke. And then, this morning at school. She was actually sitting just like you are now, wondering about you, too, because that's what you're doing, right? You're thinking about her?"

Jefferson turns away. "Yeah. What do you know about it?" He asks, rudely.

"I read your story. I know how the two of you were separated. Why haven't you went to her yet?"

"I gotta get home." Jefferson stands from the bench, but Avia steps in front of him. "Get out of my way, kid."

"No! Why don't you want to find your daughter?!"

"Because I left her! And she'll hate me." He says, pitifully.

Avia shakes her head. "She won't hate you. She misses you." Jefferson sighs, doubtfully. "I've been left, too. Anything's better than nothing. She'll spend her whole life wondering why you left her. Not knowing is the worst." Jefferson looks away. "Go to her." Avia says sternly.

* * *

At the mayor's office, Regina is packing up her office when the telephone rings. She looks at the caller I.D. and sighs eagerly. "Nicholas." She answers. "I'm just packing up the office. I've been asked to leave. No, of course it can wait. I'd love to have lunch with you. Granny's, ten minutes." Regina hangs up, smiling at the phone before she grabs her jacket and walks out.

Nick opens the side door of the office and he and Avia peek their heads out. "I hate you." He whispers.

Avia smirks. "No, you don't. You love me. Come on." She pushes Nick out. Avia keeps watch at the door. "Do you remember where you found them the first time?" Nick reluctantly walks to the filing cabinet and opens the top drawer. He pulls out the skeleton keys and dangles them. "Perfect." Avia smiles, greedily.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"This will do." Mulan tells them as the step into an empty space inside the forest. "We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood."

"Uh, if we're hiding from Ogres, shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, not start a fire?" Emma assumes.

"Ogres are blind." Snow informs her daughter. "They hunt by sound alone."

"Right. Because that's something everyone would know about Ogres." She says sarcastically.

Snow takes a deep breath before walking closer to her daughter. "Look, I know you're out of your element – "

"I'm fine. I mean, I've lived here, too, you know?" Emma rolls her eyes.

"I know, but maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water, guard the campsite."

Emma narrows her eyes towards her mother. "You mean, the big, empty clearing?"

"It's the safest place. We'll be right back." Snow says, slightly peeved by her daughter's attitude. Emma rolls her eyes again as Snow and Mulan go their separate ways to retrieve supplies. She suddenly felt like a teenager again, but this time she had parents, and her mother was treating her like she was some incompetent child.

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

King George's knights toss Snow out of the carriage, landing her right on the ground in the middle of the woods. She pants heavily, holding her stomach, still aching by what King George poisoned her with, as she watches them ride away. She stands up and sees that she is standing in their campground that is now burned and destroyed to the ground.

Snow jumps at the sound of a horse riding in the distance. She quickly grabs a weapon and hides behind a tree as the masked man and his horse ride closer. Snow swings the weapon, knocking the masked man off his horse. She slams her foot down on his chest, knocking his mask off. "Wait!" Lancelot shouts. "I've come to help."

"After what you did to me?" Snow scowls angrily.

"After what the king did to you." He corrects her. "I still do have a small shred of honor left."

"Do you really think I'm that naïve? You're going to earn my trust, so I can lead you straight – "

"To the cabin where your prince is hiding his mother?" Lancelot interrupts.

"How did you know?" Snow asks.

"Because George knows where it is. He sent men there to kill your man's mother."

"Charming's at the cabin, too."

* * *

Charming walks down the walkway he hasn't been down since the day he bid his mother goodbye – assuming to never be seen again. He laughs when he finds her working in her garden.

"Mother, the place looks beautiful. Will you come inside?"

"I'm sorry if I want things to be perfect when I meet the girl my son is going to marry." Ruth smiles excitingly.

Charming's face drops when he hears rustling in the bushes. "Wait. Did you hear that?" A horse whimpers in the distance. "Go in. Bolt the door. Whatever happens, stay inside. Go!" Ruth runs into the cabin as Charming grabs his sword. He starts to make a run for it until he is surrounded by knights. He scoffs, amused. "What? That's it?" He asks, unimpressed. The knights charge at him, but they are no match for Charming who easily takes them each out one by one.

"Son?" Charming looks up at his mother who somehow managed to get shot by an arrow during the fight when she was supposed to be in the cabin.

"Mother!" Charming runs to her side, catching her before she falls. He slowly sets her on the ground. "I told you to stay inside."

"I know, but I heard you. I thought you were hurt. I'm sorry."

"No. You're gonna be okay." Charming assures his mother. "Okay? Everything's gonna be okay."

Snow and Lancelot run over. Snow bends down next to Charming and his mother. "I'm so sorry." She quickly apologizes. "We came as quickly as we could."

"Is this…" Ruth struggles to speak as she looks at Snow. "Snow?" She smiles.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

As Snow is setting up the pit for the fire, Princess Aurora jumps from behind, grabbing Snow and threatening her with a dagger to her throat. "Don't move. Phillip's gone because of you."

Snow grabs Aurora, flipping the princess over her shoulder. Snow sits on top of her, forcing Aurora's arms down over her head as she struggles to fight back. "You listen to me, Princess! You think I don't know what it's like to be separated from the people that I love? What happened to Phillip was not our fault. So, I suggest you find another way to channel your anger."

Mulan grabs Snow, pulling her off. "Don't talk to her like that."

"She tried to kill me."

"I will deal with her." Mulan grabs Aurora's hand, pulling her to her feet.

A gunshot goes off. Snow gasps watching as Emma points the gun at Mulan. "Emma, what are you doing?"

"Protecting you. Drop the weapon!" Emma shouts at Mulan.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Snow stresses.

Emma's eyes widen when she hears growling. "Ogres?"

"Run!" Snow yells. They all run deeper into the forest. "Split up!"

"Come on!" Mulan shouts at Aurora as they run the opposite way of Snow and Emma.

"Over there!" Snow begins to run faster. But as Emma tries to follow, she trips over a branch.

Fear was fully all over Emma's face – her body was trembling as she came face to face with the giant Ogre. Emma grabs her gun, but the Ogre knocks it out of her hands before she can fire. "Seriously?"

It starts to roar furiously into Emma's face until Snow's whistling grabs its attention. The ogre turns to Snow. "Back away from my daughter!" Emma watches as her mother grabs her bow and arrow and aims it towards the ogre. She hadn't seen her mother practice archery since she was sent away, but Snow still looked like a natural. As the ogre draws closer, Snow shoots the arrow straight into the ogre's eye, knocking it down. And, apparently, she still shot like a natural, too.

Emma walks over, mouth agape. "When was the last time you shot an arrow?"

Snow takes the arrow from out of the ogre's eye. "Thirteen years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike." She smiles softly at her daughter. "Next time, listen to me."

"Yeah." Emma had no choice but to agree. Even though she was from this world and lived in it for eight years, everything was still so foreign to her. She hadn't had the opportunity to roam the woods like her parents did before they had her. They've told her stories, but she never seen anything like this up close.

"We should get going." Snow says as she begins to walk away.

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

They managed to slip the arrow from Ruth's chest and Lancelot was currently examining the tip of it. "It's poisoned."

"Then we find an antidote." Charming says assuredly.

"Or the fairies." Snow suggests. "They can help us."

"No. I'm afraid this is gonna take something stronger than fairy dust." Lancelot tells them.

Charming's eyes widen. "Lake Nostos – I've been there before." He remembers retrieving the water to help Princess Abigail's true love. "Its waters have powerful magical properties. I've seen them turn a man from solid gold back into flesh. It isn't far. A day's journey at most."

"I'll prepare a wagon."

The group begins their journey through the forest towards the lake. Ruth is laying in back of a wagon with Snow walking beside her as Charming and Lancelot take the lead.

"Must be a curious tale." Charming says.

"What?" Lancelot asks, perplexed.

"Well, how a knight of the round table ended up a sword for hire."

"You mean how did I fall from grace? The same way you ended up running from King George." He glances at Snow. "A woman."

They stop the wagon. "We're gonna scout ahead." Charming informs Snow and his mother. "We won't be long."

Ruth shutters, her breath labored from the pain. Snow frowns and begins use the cold compress on Ruth's forehead. "Thank you." Ruth says gratefully.

"Oh. It's the least I can do. Make you comfortable."

"No. For giving my son something to believe in. All he's ever dreamt of was having a wife and a son." Snow's face drops as she remembers the poison she drank from King George. "Fret not. It could be a daughter." Ruth smiles softly. "But trust me, all that matters is that it's healthy. Let me show you something." She unlatches the necklace that's hanging from her neck. "My mother gave this to me when I was pregnant. She said it was spelled by a gypsy to predict the sex of your firstborn even before you are with child."

"And it works?"

"It did with my boys. If it swings north to south, it's a boy. East to west, it's a girl. Shall we?" Snow looks apprehensive. She did not want Charming's mother to know that she was unable to give her grandchildren because she stupidly drank the poison from King George's cup. Not when she looked so hopeful. Snow did not want to break her future mother-in-law's heart. "Just between us?"

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." Snow says, putting on a brave smile.

"Indulge an old woman. It'll help take my mind off the – well, you know." Snow nods and reluctantly holds out her hand. Snow draws back her tears when the necklace doesn't move. "Don't worry." Ruth assures her, seeing Snow's broken expression. "It's just – a silly superstition." But, unfortunately, Snow was unable to keep the tears at bay. "What's wrong, child?" She grabs Snow's hand, holding tight. "You can tell me anything, Snow."

"It's the king. When he captured me, he cursed me, so that I can never have children."

"Worry not. If the water from Lake Nostos can heal me, it should be able to do the same for you."

"Do you really think so?" Snow asks, hopeful.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother." Ruth says with a doubt.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"We're getting close." Snow tells the group.

Mulan hears Aurora struggling as she lingers behind. "Aurora, you gotta keep up."

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods." Aurora complains. "It's cold out here."

"Then maybe you should've listened to me and stayed back."

Emma takes off her leather jacket and hands it to Aurora. "Here."

"But I tried to kill your friend." Aurora says confused by Emma's kind gesture.

"Actually, she's my mom. I have a feeling she can take care of herself. And I get it. You're not the only one who's been screwing up lately."

"Up here!" Mulan calls out.

Emma walks up to Snow who is staring longingly at the palace she once called home. "Is that it?" Emma asks.

"Yeah." Snow smiles. "That's our home."

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

As the group arrives at their destination, Charming furrows his brows in confusion when he finds that the lake is no longer there, but instead, dessert ground.

"Where's the lake?" Snow asks.

"We're looking at it." Charming tells her, somberly. "It's gone."

* * *

Present / Storybrooke

Avia and Nick are standing in front of Regina's mausoleum. Avia has the book open. "You think this is it?" Nick asks.

Avia slams the book shut. "There's only one way to find out."

They walk inside and find a cement casket. "Henry Mills. Beloved Father." Nick reads the engraving.

"I guess that's your grandfather."

Nick exhales heavily, looking around. "Is this supposed to be the vault? There's nothing here."

Avia rolls her eyes. "I doubt Regina is stupid enough to keep her vault out in the open. It has to be hidden somewhere." Avia looks around and the notices the skid marks on the floor. "Help me move this."

"What? The casket?" Nick exclaims.

"I thought Hansel was supposed to be adventurous." Avia groans as she attempts to push the casket herself.

"Did the Hansel in your book move dead bodies?" Nick scowls.

"Come on, Nick." Avia struggles. "I can't…do…this…by…myself."

Nick sighs and pushes the cement casket. It starts to scrape the floor as they push it aside revealing a hole in the ground. They climb down the stairs and come face to face with a wall filled with beating hearts. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is." He gulps.

"A wall of hearts?" Avia asks with a shrug as they both look stunned. "Okay." They start to look around. "This is definitely her vault. It matches the one in the book."

"I can't believe she kept this hidden."

"She's the evil queen, Nick. What did you expect? Mother and son bonding in her vault filled with hearts?"

Nick rolls his eyes at her sarcasm. "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Magic. There has to be more than one way to get Emma and Mary Margaret back. Or, maybe we can somehow restore Jefferson's hat." Avia grabs a trunk from one of the shelves. "It's locked. Where's the keys?"

Nick grabs the skeleton keys from his pocket and slowly slides one of the keys into the lock, unlocking the trunk. Both teens look at one another as Avia gives him a nod to continue. Nick opens the trunk and two viper snakes pop out. "AH!" They both scream, jumping back.

Suddenly, the trunk slams closed and Avia is shocked to find David. "You two alright?" He asks, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice as he helps them both up.

"Yeah. How'd you know we were down here?" Avia asks.

"Regina said Nick asked her to lunch, and when you – " He says looking pointedly at Nick who sulks down. " – stood her up, she checked her office, saw her keys missing, figured out the rest. She would have come herself, but she figured you two were together on this, so she called me." David kneels down, taking his daughter's hands into his own. "Avia, what were you thinking?"

"I just want them back." Avia says desperately. "It's not fair."

"I know." David says softly. "It's okay, because we are gonna do this together." David stands back up and places the trunk back into its rightful place on the shelf. "Come on now. I gotta get you two back to school, and I gotta make sure no one else finds this place."

Avia groans. "I already went half the day. Shouldn't that count for something?"

David smirks. "Your mother would kill me if she found out I let you miss school."

Avia shrugs. "She's not here."

"A mother always knows, Avia." He wraps his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"I told her it was a bad idea." Nick shrugs as they start to walk back towards the stairs.

"Now you speak?" Avia pushes Nick to the side.

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

They walk through the dried up lake where bones of past soldiers are buried. Charming sighs as he picks up the crown of the siren's. "This is my fault. The siren who lived here – I killed her. That's why the lake is dry."

"You needn't worry." Lancelot assures the prince. "My mother raised me by a lake. There may yet be water." He starts to look around. "You just – need to know where to look." Lancelot spots a small rock filled with the water hiding beneath a log. "God in His mercy." He praises. "Lend her grace."

Charming runs over. "You found it?"

"It's all that's left." Lancelot shows him. "Just enough for one sip."

"Enough to heal my mother."

"We shall find out."

Back at the wagon, Ruth grabs onto Snow. "I want you to have it." She insists. "That last sip of water – I want you to drink it."

"No." Snow refuses. "No, I couldn't."

"That water can lift your curse, allow you and my son to have a child."

"But you'll die. I won't let you give your life for this."

"That's what parents do. They put their children first. Someday you'll understand."

"No." Snow continues to refuse. "Maybe it's for the best. I was raised without a mother. I wouldn't even know how to be one. This water was meant for you."

Before Ruth can argue any further, Charming calls out to them. "Mother." He runs up, smiling widely as he holds the canteen. "Our prayers are answered. There is magic in this lake yet. Here. Drink." Ruth reluctantly presses the opened canteen to her lips. Charming and Lancelot hug one another in celebration.

Ruth looks back at Snow. "Have faith, Snow. We'll find another way." Snow just simply smiles, nodding her head in agreement, though she knew there was nothing that would be able to fix this dreadful curse the king laid upon her.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

As they walk further into the palace, making their way towards the nursery where the wardrobe is, Snow glances at her daughter who seemed to be taking everything in.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asks quietly.

Emma shakes her head, looking around the palace in disbelief. When she was little everything seemed so big and bright, and now, because of the curse, and well, growing up, everything was so dark – so small. "It's not like how I remember it."

Snow nods, feeling the same way. Emma steps up to a closed door – her bedroom. Snow tries her best to hide the tears that are threatening to fall as she watches Emma place a gentle hand onto the closed door. The memories that Emma had of all the times her parents read stories to her as they put her bed. The times she would run around her bedroom with a wooden play sword in her hand, jumping from her bed to the floor, pretending to fight off villains who were also her stuffed animals. "Do you want to go inside?" Snow asks carefully.

Emma sucks in a deep breath, exhaling. Snow could see Emma's walls shooting straight back up. "No." Emma says, her voice breaking as she removes her hand. "It's not my bedroom anymore."

Snow sighs sadly as she watches her daughter walk across the hall to what would be Avia's bedroom. She takes a deep breath as she follows, sharing a look with her daughter before she opens the door. The entire room is in shambles – completely destroyed from the curse. The wardrobe still in the same place. Emma walks over to it, remembering when her father placed her inside.

"Come." Mulan orders Aurora, knowing that mother and daughter needed time alone. "We'll stand watch at the gate." Aurora follows Mulan out of the bedroom while Snow looks around in awe.

"I never thought I'd see this place again." Snow says as she picks up the teddy bear that is laying inside the bassinet. "This room. Avia's nursery."

Emma smiles sadly, walking closer to her mother. "She would have loved it here." Emma shrugs. "I know I did." She says, earning a sad smile from her mother.

"This is the life I wanted you girls to have. I was going to teach Avia how to walk in here just as I did for you inside your nursery. How to talk."

Emma smirks. "If it helps any, Avia's first word was 'no.'"

Snow chuckles. "I'm not surprised." She sighs, continuing to look around. "Your father and I were preparing for your first ball. My mother brought me to my first one when I was just eight-years-old. You were so poised and independent, like you are now at that age. So, I knew you were ready. But I also knew it would take a lot of bribing and begging to get you into a dress." Snow rolls her eyes, amused, remembering the many times Emma fought long and hard until she exhausted herself, refusing to put on a dress for even a simple dinner. "And despite your independence, you were so attached to us, too." Snow laughs. "Which worried me when I found out I was pregnant with Avia."

Emma looks down, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I was excited." Snow looks a little taken aback. She expected Emma to be jealous, not wanting to share her parents. "I wanted to be a big sister. I wanted to boss her around." Emma chuckles. "I guess I got the chance to after all."

Snow sighs, frustrated. "But you girls never got to do any of it. We never got to be a whole family."

"We have a family – in Storybrooke. And right now they need us to get back there." Emma begins to hide behind her wall, putting on a brave face that her mother could obviously see right through. Snow knew this was bothering Emma just as much as it was bothering her, but she didn't dare push. It may have been thirteen years since she and Emma spent time together as mother and daughter, but there was still that little girl behind that tough exterior Emma put on. "So, how do we get this to work?" Emma asks, pointing to the wardrobe.

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

"Why isn't it working?" Charming asks, worriedly, as he watches his mother still groan from the pain of the poison still flowing through her blood.

"Wounds take time to heal." Lancelot tells him gently.

"No. I used this magic before. It worked instantly. There wasn't enough water. We need more."

"Son – " Ruth's voice breaks as she struggles to breathe. "Stop." She whispers. Charming holds onto his mother's hand. "There's no more magic here, and I don't want to spend my last moments this way."

"This is all my fault. I am so sorry."

"For what?" Ruth asks, weakly. She places a gentle hand upon her son's cheek, wiping away his tears. "For being happy? For finding your true love? For your happiness, I would gladly give my life. My only regret is that I won't live to see you marry Snow."

"Yes, you will." Snow promises earning an inquisitive look from Charming. "Lancelot, does a disgrace member of the round table still have the power to perform a wedding?"

"It would be my honor." Lancelot accepts elegantly.

* * *

"In my kingdom, there is legend of a cup that has the power to grant eternal life." Lancelot begins to perform the ceremony as Snow and Charming stand before him unable to hide their happiness despite everything. "And so may the love between you always be strong, true, and eternal." Ruth watches from her lay inside the wagon, a smile transformed on her pale face as Snow drinks the water from the cup. She hands it to Charming who does the same.

They smile blissfully at one another before leaning into each other, and kiss passionately in the wake of finally becoming man and wife. Charming chuckles against Snow's lips and looks up to find that his mother has passed away. He and Snow walk over to the wagon and place a bouquet of flowers onto her chest. "Goodbye, Mother."

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Snow and Emma open the wardrobe. "We'll have to get this back to the island." Snow says. "Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again."

"How are we gonna carry this thing?" Emma questions.

"With the help of an old friend." They turn to find Lancelot in the doorway.

"Lancelot." Snow exclaims, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were all right."

"Oh. Where are Mulan and Aurora?"

"I sent them to find food. Tonight we'll make camp, and in the morning, we'll head back." He explains as he steps closer, looking over the wardrobe. "So, this is it – the portal you were after."

"The same one Emma went through. It's how she escaped the curse."

"Remarkable."

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but there's no magic left."

"A portal this powerful, there must be another way to recharge it."

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?" Snow asks curiously.

"Well, I just want you to get home to your husband and daughter, Avia. They must miss you."

Snow turns away for a split second and grabs her sword from her sheath. Emma gasps as Snow pulls Emma behind her and points the sword at Lancelot. "Stay away from him, Emma." She warns her daughter. "He is not who he says he is."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asks, confused. "Who the hell is he?"

"There is only one person you told Avia's name."

Emma's eyes widen. "Cora."

Purple smoke gathers around Lancelot's body and transforms into Cora. "Clever girl."

"Where's Lancelot?" Snow asks.

"He's dead. I killed him a long time ago."

"And you've been posing as him ever since."

"Well, they'd never listen to me. And besides, every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?" Snow attempts to attack, but Cora magically grabs Snow and holds her against a wall. Emma runs towards her mother, but Cora waves her hand, throwing Emma across the room. Snow continues to gasp at the magical grip Cora has on her. "Thank you, Snow. I've been looking for a way over for so long. I never thought the person to help me find it would be you." Cora laughs.

"Why?" Snow strains. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to see my daughter. It's been too long."

"No, you won't!" Emma shouts. Cora turns around just as Emma lights a flame onto the wardrobe.

"No!" Cora gasps. She grabs the fire and throws it towards Emma. Mulan jumps in between, shielding the flame away with her sword.

"Mulan!" Snow shouts.

"We're not done." Cora disappears, and Snow drops to the floor.

Emma runs over to her. "Are you okay?"

"You saved me." Snow smiles at her daughter. She pulls Emma to her side and they watch sadly as the flames engulf the wardrobe.

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

"I'm so sorry." Snow apologizes to her sullen husband. "She was all the family you had left."

Charming looks up at Snow with a small grin. "No. I still have you." He lets out a long sigh as he walks over to his wife. "I love you, Snow." He takes her hands into his own. "And together, we can start a new family. Here." Charming grabs the necklace that his mother wore from out his pocket. "This belonged to her. She would've wanted you to have it. She said it could tell you what your child would be."

"Please don't." Snow removes her hands from Charming. She did not want to have to explain to her husband what King George did to her. It was bad enough that she had to explain it to his mother.

"It's just a superstition."

"There's something I need to tell you."

Charming frowns. "What is it? What's wrong?" But before Snow can begin to explain, the necklace begins to move east to west as Charming hovers it over her hand.

"We're going to have a child." Snow says, amazed.

"What?"

"We're going to have a child."

Charming furrows his brows apprehensively. "Is there something I need to know?" He knew there was more than just a necklace that involved in making a child.

Snow looks back up, laughing behind her happy tears. "I mean someday."

"Well, of course we are." Charming laughs. "What's it say it's gonna be? It's gonna be a boy, right? I can never remember which direction means what."

Snow grabs the necklace. "It's a surprise."

"I'll send the signal for the army to regroup. We are gonna take back the kingdom, Snow, and we are going to do it as a family." He smiles, placing a long gentle kiss onto Snow's lips before he runs off to send the signal.

However, Snow was still perplexed by what happened until the realization dawns on her. She turns around, facing Lancelot. "This is because of you, isn't it? Ruth only pretended to drink the water. She had you put it in the wedding chalice, so I would drink it." Lancelot looks down at being caught. "That's how King George's curse was broken, wasn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lancelot smirks. "So, what's your child gonna be?"

Snow glances at Charming. "A girl." She says happily.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew." Snow says as she looks down at the ashes from the wardrobe.

"How could I be so blind?" Mulan asks, clearly frustrated to have being lied to. "How could I not see that it was Cora?"

"Well, to be fair, the whole shape-shifting thing threw me, too." Emma tells her.

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?"

"The truth – " Snow says without a doubt. " – that Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain. He died an honorable death."

"Cora's still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom."

"Who's going to lead us?" Aurora asks. "You?"

"No." Mulan looks at Snow. "Her."

Snow is taken aback. "I'm honored, but Emma and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke."

"We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we?" Mulan asks Aurora.

"Yes." Aurora nods. "Perhaps it'll help me channel my anger." She says earning a small smile from Snow.

"Come." Mulan and Aurora step out of the nursery.

"I'm sorry I torched our ride home." Emma apologizes to her mother. "I couldn't let her get to Avia."

"I would have done the same thing if I was able to, Emma." Snow says, understanding.

"I was angry at you for so long – " Emma admits, taking Snow off guard. " – wondering how you could choose to let us grow up without you. I didn't understand it then. I didn't understand why we were being sent away. I didn't understand why I was being placed inside of a magical wardrobe by the two people I trusted most – who were trusting that I would protect my baby sister. Then, my memories of this life vanished. and I was left just feeling angry and abandoned." Tears begin to develop in both their eyes. "I started to resent Avia, thinking maybe if she wasn't born, then maybe our parents would have kept me. I hated myself for that. I hated you for making me feel like that. But I soon realized we were all each other has, and I wasn't going to give up on her like our parents gave up on us. But looking around at all of this as an adult – you gave up everything for us – " Snow smiles softly through her tears. " – and you're still doing that. I'm sorry." Emma apologizes, her voice shaking from the uncomfortable emotions she wasn't used to letting out. "I'm not good at this. I guess - I'm not – I'm not used to someone putting us first."

Snow gasps, and quickly walks closer to her daughter, bringing her into a warm, loving hug. "Oh." Emma begins to cry into her mother's shoulder – something she hasn't done since her father took her from her mother's arms that dreadful day. "Well, get used to it." Snow says firmly.

Emma laughs as Snow hugs her tighter. Emma pulls away and Snow cups her daughter's cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. Emma tries to shake off the emotions she was feeling and starts to walk out of the room.

Snow grabs her bow and arrow and takes another look around Avia's nursery, remembering how elegant and beautiful it once was before the curse destroyed it. She pictures her baby girl's face before and after the curse and lets a sob escape as she, too, remembers the day her daughters were taken from her.

As Snow walks out, closing the door from her past, Cora reappears with a vile in her hand. She walks over to the wardrobe's ashes and begins to fill the vile which immediately starts to glow.

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Avia is sitting on the hood of Emma's car, watching as Jefferson and his daughter, Grace, reunite. She smiles as a lone tear escapes her eye. David walks up and nudges her gently on the arm. Avia looks up at her father. "I've been thinking, if you're gonna start helping me, we gotta make sure we do this right." David shows her a bag.

"What's that?" Avia asks.

"I picked these up on my way home." David pulls out two wooden swords.

Avia chuckles. "Seriously?"

"Your sister used to play with these all the time when she was a kid. And I think it's about time you learned how to use a sword, too." Avia takes one of the swords and wraps her hand firmly around the handle. "I can't get them back without you, Avia. So? What do you say? You with me?"

Avia looks at the sword again and hops off the car. "Show me what you got, old man."

Charming laughs loudly, rolling his eyes playfully at his daughter. "En garde!" He shouts.

Father and daughter begin to sword fight up and down the sidewalk. But little did they know that King George was watching from a distance with a look of malice on his face, wanting nothing more than to destroy Charming's happiness.


	16. Come Alive

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

 _The flames shoot up from the ground causing Avia to jump back, hissing as the fire grazes her arm. "Why are you doing this?!" She shouts at the man who is standing behind another flame in the middle of the room._

 _He laughs sending shivers down Avia's spine despite the heat from the fire. "I'm not doing anything, sweetie. This is all you. This is your nightmare." The man walks through the flame. Avia's eyes widen with fear as she steps back. "I'm your nightmare, Avia!" He jumps at Avia who begins to scream._

Avia jumps awake just as David runs into her bedroom. "Avia!?" David sits in front of his daughter, holding her by her shaking shoulders. "Avia, are you okay?" He asks as he checks her over to make sure she isn't hurt anywhere.

Avia's panting heavily as she looks around her bedroom. "Just a bad dream. I'm fine now."

But David wasn't buying it. "You were screaming, Avia. What happened in your dream?"

Avia shakes her head. "It was nothing. Seriously. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Are you sure? You might feel better if you talk about it."

Avia shrugs. "I feel fine." She forces a smile. "It's nothing I can't handle." She looks at the time that read four in the morning. "We both have to be up in three hours. You should probably get some more sleep. Goodnight, David."

Avia grabs her baby blanket and scrunches the tip into her small fist as she turns her back to her father and lays down. David sighs, squeezing her arm gently before walking out. He really hoped that one day they would get past this and Avia would feel comfortable enough to talk to him – and to Snow. He also hoped Snow was doing a better job than he was right now with Emma in the Enchanted Forest.

Avia cringes when her father touches her injured arm. As David leaves the room, Avia looks up at the picture on her wall of her family. "Please come home." She whispers. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"I don't know if I can do this." Aurora says as they walk through the forest on their way back to the campground. "I'm not a very good liar."

"Oh, it's not really a lie, Aurora." Snow tells her. "Lancelot did die an honorable death and Cora did escape. All true."

"Just leave the particulars to us." Emma says. "There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people.

"I'm not so sure it's unnecessary – "

"Wait." Mulan holds her hand out, stopping Aurora. Mulan could see that something suspicious was going on in the unusual quiet campground. She pulls out her sword. "The tower, we always have sentries guarding the entrance. Stay close." They run into the campground to find the entire village brutally murdered. "This can't be. Our land – we were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?" Mulan exasperates.

Snow looks around and sees that all of the villagers have the same wounds coming from their chest. "Ogres didn't do this. Cora did. Their hearts – they were ripped out. This was her magic – twisted and evil. We have to stop her."

"Too late. She killed them. She killed them all."

"No, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else." Snow says, determined.

"Hey. Look." Emma sees a hand moving under the debris.

"There's someone under there." Aurora shouts. "He's alive."

"Please!" The man cries out. Mulan uncovers the man. "Please help me." He looks helplessly up at the three women.

"It's okay." Snow assures him calmly. "You're safe now. We won't hurt you."

"Thank you." The man pants heavily. "Thank you." 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke

David is standing outside of Granny's when Whale walks out. "You. We need to talk." David turns around and without a second thought, sucker punches Whale right in his face. "What the hell was that for!?" Whale shouts as he covers his throbbing chin.

"Sleeping with my wife." David says bitterly, and yet still not satisfied.

"Kathryn?"

"Snow."

"Look, I didn't know. All right? I was cursed."

"Yeah, I got it. What do you want? And make it fast. I'm waiting for my daughter." David says as he sits down at one of the tables.

Whale sighs as he sits across from him. "So, is it true? People are saying that you're trying to find a way to build a portal back to your land because that's where you think Emma and Mary Margaret are, that they're alive."

"Well, the whispers can stop. I have no secrets from this town. That's exactly what I'm doing."

"But the land – it's – it's gone, destroyed by the curse."

"Apparently not."

"Well, you're having any luck?" Whale asks curiously.

"Not yet. We're working on it."

"Does that mean all the lands still exist?"

David furrows his brows at Whale's interests. "Possibly."

"So, the queen lied to us. Again. Are you sure?"

"Remember who we're talking about."

"David?" Avia walks up, looking inquisitively at Whale. He was the last person she thought she'd find her father speaking with considering…

David smiles up at his daughter, handing her a to-go cup as he stands. "Hey, kiddo. Hot chocolate?"

"Thanks." She says, still looking at Whale.

"Well, thank you." Whale nods, walking away.

"What did he want?" Avia asks, looking up at her father.

"Whale just had some questions about the portal and if other lands survived the curse." David explains.

"Hm. Do you know where he's even from?"

David shakes his head. "No. And I don't care. Just as long as he leaves my family alone." He grabs his things and wraps an arm around his daughter before they walk off. "Now, how was school?"

Avia sighs. "Are you going to ask me that every day? Because I am going, you know. I'm not liking it, but I'm going."

"I know. I know." David chuckles. "You're doing your part, and I appreciate that. But I am your father, and I like to know about your day." Avia rolls her eyes, but she couldn't hide the smile that was forming. It was nice to have someone care enough to want to know how she was doing. "And because you've been doing so well these last few days, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Avia asks, intrigued. David grins nodding his head towards the truck. 

* * *

Dr. Hopper opens his door and is surprised to find Regina behind it. "Regina. Are you here to see me?"

"I've been trying to keep my promise to Nicholas, but it's been difficult." Regina says, frazzled.

"To not use magic." He assumes.

Regina nods. "It's been two days."

"That's an excellent start." Dr. Hopper says proudly. "Come on in." He gestures towards his office.

Regina lets out a reluctant sigh, but she walks in and makes herself comfortable on the couch as Dr. Hopper sits across from her. "It's just that magic is the way I've always gotten everything."

"Sounds like it's also the way you've lost everything. Regina, this is your chance to start over, to earn Nick." Before Regina can respond, Whale storms in. "Dr. Whale, this is highly inappropriate." He chastises.

"Send me back." Whale demands Regina.

"Excuse me?" Regina exasperates.

"To my land. Send me back to my brother."

"Why don't you check the 'missing' board like everyone else?"

"Your curse only brought the living."

"Well, then I'm sorry for your loss." She says unapologetically. "But I'm afraid I can't send anyone anywhere."

"Can't or won't?" Whale scowls furiously.

Dr. Hopper stands carefully from his seat. "Dr. Whale, I have to insist. Please. Go!" Whale walks out and Dr. Hopper shuts the door behind him. "Sorry." He apologizes to Regina as he sits down. "But what you said isn't entirely true, is it?"

"I'm sorry?" Regina asks, perplexed.

"About the curse only taking the living. The grave of your father's here, right?"

"I don't care about Whale or his brother. I brought who I wanted." She says selfishly.

"Anyone else?" Regina smirks in disbelief. "If you want help, you have to try and trust me. Stopping magic is a lot harder than starting." He explains wisely. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

With tearful eyes, Regina slowly walks up to the glass coffin that lays her beloved true love, Daniel. She gasps at the sight of him as she lays her hand on the glass coffin. A purple haze surrounds Daniel's body. 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

"His name was Daniel." Regina begins. "I preserved his body with an enchantment spell. He's dead, but frozen, and I've kept him in my family mausoleum."

"Because you couldn't let go of him." Dr. Hopper assumes. "If you can't let go of the past, Regina, it's doomed to haunt you."

Regina sighs, sucking in her tears. "You know what? I think this has been quite enough." Regina stands up and heads for the door.

"Regina, wait." Dr. Hopper follows. "I can help you."

"I doubt it." She glares at the doctor before she storms out, slamming the door behind her. 

* * *

As she drives back home, Regina stops suddenly when she sees Daniel across the street, looking back at her. "Daniel?" But just as fast as a car speeds by, nearly hitting her, Regina looks back up and finds Daniel gone. 

* * *

Avia jumps in her seat as David pulls up at the stables – her eyes practically glued to the door window in awe. He smiles at her excitement. "Horses, really?" She asks.

"You've earned it." David laughs at her giddy smile.

"I've never been around horses before."

David parks the truck. "Well, now's your chance. Come on." Avia jumps out of the truck, following David. "Come on." David urges just as Avia lets out a long yawn. "Just seconds ago you were excited. What's up with the yawn? You tired of me already?" He teases.

Avia lets out another yawn. "Sorry."

David furrows his brows in concern. "Did you not sleep after I left the room?"

Avia nods. "I did." She lies. She didn't want to risk David worrying about her even more than he already was. He had far more better things to worry about right now and getting back Mary Margaret and Emma was top priority – at least in her eyes.

They walk further into the stables. "Okay. Now, just think how happy Emma and Snow will be when they come home to find that you've become a proper princess."

Avia rolls her eyes, groaning. "Princess? Really?" She grimaces.

David chuckles. "Avia, you're a princess whether you want to be or not. Thank your mother for that."

"Is it even proper for a princess to even ride horses?" Avia asks, unsure.

"Your mother did – does." David frowns. "And you'll be riding along side of her in no time."

"Did Emma ride a horse when she was a kid?"

"Not by herself. She was always with either your mother or me. Eventually, though, she would have learned to ride by herself." David looks at the horses that are peeking their heads over their gates. "Now, say hello to your steed."

A beige horse with bright blue eyes puts his head over the gate. "Is he really mine?" Avia asks.

"He is." David confirms as he pets the horse. "Come on. Pet him."

Avia slowly reaches for the horse until it neighs causing her jump back. "Uh, that's okay." She says nervously.

David laughs. "It's okay. He's not going to hurt you." But David could see the fear lingering on his daughter's face as she stares apprehensively at the large horse. He lets out a sigh and he bends down to look Avia in her eyes. "I know you don't fully trust me yet, Avia, and that's okay. But I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you." He puts out his hand. "Let me show you." Avia hesitates, contemplating if she should take it or not. She slowly reaches for his hand, letting him take hold of her small one. "Come over here." He gently leads Avia towards him – standing her between him and the horse. "I promise he won't bite you. If anything, he will now protect you, just like I will always do." Avia narrows her eyes frightfully at the horse. "Now, I'm going to move your hand and together we'll pet his snout." Avia watches as David moves her hand closer to the horse until, together, they are petting the horse's snout.

"I'm doing it." Avia smiles excitingly.

"That you are." David says proudly.

Avia glances up at her father. "So, am I going to ride him now?"

"Oh, you're not riding today."

Avia frowns. "I'm not?"

"No. There's much to learn before you hop in the saddle."

"So, you just brought me here to tease me?"

"No. There's just things you need to learn about as for as taking care of your horse. Like, every morning, you'll have to muck out his stall. Then you'll brush him and feed him. After school, you'll do it again. Every day, twice a day." David explains.

Avia grimaces. "I suddenly don't feel like a princess anymore."

"It builds an essential bond – the trust between Princess and Steed."

"Fine. But when will I ride him?"

"When the horse tells you." David says quietly.

"You have talking horse where you're from, too?" Avia arches her brow in disbelief, making herself look more and more like her mother.

David chuckles as he playfully taps Avia's nose. "Where you're from, too, and no." Avia rolls her eyes, amused. "I'm gonna go check in on the dwarves, see how the mining's coming. I'll pick you up later."

David starts to walk away. Avia gasps. "Wait. You're going to leave me alone with this thing?!"

"You'll be fine!" David laughs loudly.

Avia groans, glaring at the horse. "You better be worth it." 

* * *

Still reeling over seeing Daniel in the middle of town, Regina was determined to get to the bottom of her hallucination. She runs down into her vault and into a secluded room where she thought she was keeping Daniel's preserved body. But Regina's gasps when she finds the glass coffin empty, realizing that who she saw in the square was definitely not a hallucination, but was indeed her true love, Daniel. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"Have you seen him before?" Emma asks Mulan as they watch the man from afar.

"Yes, I've seen him around." Mulan confirms. "He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack."

"Why would Cora leave a survivor?" Emma asks, finding this all rather suspicious. "It's messy. Doesn't make sense."

"You think he's lying?"

"I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again." They walk over to the man who is sitting at the table while Snow works on the fire behind him. "Here you go." Emma hands him something to drink.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness." He tells them, politely. "Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favor."

"An island full of corpses." Emma states. "You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?"

"She attacked at night, slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop." He explains, terrified. "When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked."

"So much for fortune favoring the brave."

"It was all I could do to survive."

Emma leans down and looks closely into the man's eyes. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." She says softly. "I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"We should leave here." Mulan suggests. "In case Cora decides to come back."

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke." Snow says impatiently. "I only got about five minutes with my husband and youngest daughter." She glances up at Emma who nods, understanding.

"Well, I know this land well." The man tells them. "I can guide you.

Emma suddenly comes up behind him, threatening him with a blade at his throat. "You're not gonna guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are." She says, forcefully. 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Regina is standing outside of the hospital where Whale is currently residing. She found out that he was the one who took Daniel from her vault and attempted to resurrect him by stealing one of Regina's hearts. Unfortunately, Daniel didn't wake up as his normal self. He came back, as Whale described, a monster. A monster who injured Whale enough to put him into the hospital.

David walks in having heard what happened. "What's going on? I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked."

"You'll have to ask his doctors."

"No. I am asking you." David says firmly.

"I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt." David raises his brows in disbelief. "It's the truth!" Regina exclaims.

"What else? What did you come here to speak with him about?"

"Someone from my past. I believe he's come back. Daniel. His name is Daniel."

"The man you were supposed to marry. Snow told me what happened and… how it was her fault that he died."

"Yes." Regina glares irrefutably. "He did."

"Well, then how could he be back?"

Regina gives David a stern look as she points behind her. "Whale. He believed he could bring him back from the grave, and…I don't know how…but he has." Regina smiles happily behind her unshed tears.

"You don't know how?" David questions. "Guess."

"He practices something more powerful than magic, or so I was told. All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine."

"You have hearts here!?"

"In my vault. From our land." Regina clarifies.

"Whose heart did he take?"

"I have no idea. I took so many. It was impossible to keep track. I need to go. I have to help him."

David grabs Regina before she walks away. "No. Where is he? Look what he did." He says, pointing towards an unconscious Whale. "He's dangerous."

"Not to me. He won't hurt anyone else, David, I promise." She says, desperate for him to believe her.

"You know I can't take that chance. You have two choices, Regina – tell me where he is, or jail."

Regina lets out a long breath. "I think it's like when you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me – the stables."

"No." David's eyes widen. "Avia. Avia's at the stables." David and Regina run out, hoping to catch Daniel before he can hurt Avia. 

* * *

At the stables, Avia is standing on a stool, brushing out the horse's hair. "Hey. Anytime you want to go ahead and speak, I'm waiting. Your knots are worse than my hair in the mornings, so I'm pretty sure you owe me."

"You talk to horses now?" Nick chuckles as he steps into the stable. "Wow. You really are Snow White's daughter."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Very funny. David said the horse would tell me when it's time to ride him. Whatever that means."

Nick steps up and pets the horse. "No idea. But I can definitely see Princess Avia riding him."

Avia groans. "Seriously? You, too?"

"What" Nick laughs. "You are a Princess."

"Maybe. But I don't have to be reminded of it. Plus, I didn't invite you here to make fun of me. I invited you here to keep me company."

"I think the whole point of this is for you to bond with your horse – not with outsiders."

Avia sighs dramatically. "But it's boring if you're not riding. I've been picking up horse poop for the last couple of hours. What Princess is made to do that?"

"So, you admit it – you're a princess."

Avia glares in annoyance. "I changed my mind. You can go home." Suddenly the horse neighs loudly, bucking up in the air causing Avia to fall from the stool. "Ow!" She hisses when she collides with the wall.

Nick gasps, sliding down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

They hear the other horses start to neigh continuously. "What's going on?" Avia's horse runs out of the stable just as Daniel walks in. "Who are you?" Avia and Nick look up at the man with fearful eyes. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Not taking any chances with Cora on the loose, the group felt highly suspicious of this lone stranger. So, Mulan is tying him up around one of the trees.

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith." He says desperately.

"Sure you are." Emma whistles, getting the ogres attention who they hear growling in the distance. "You don't want to talk to us? Maybe you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb. Come on." Emma tells the others.

"What? You can't just leave me here like this!"

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asks.

"He's not." Emma says as they begin to walk away.

"Good for you!" The man chuckles. "You bested me." They all turn back towards him. "I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

"That supposed to be funny?" Emma asks as she and Snow walk closer. "Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker – Hook."

"Hook." Snow repeats, obviously having heard that name before.

"Check my satchel."

Snow begins to dig through his bag. "As in Captain Hook?" Emma asks, flabbergasted.

Hook grins. "Ah, so you've heard of me."

Snow grabs the hook from the bag. The ogres begin to draw closer. "You better hurry up." Emma warns him. "They're getting closer. So, unless you wanna be dinner, you better start talking."

Hook chuckles. "Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there." He explains.

"She can't get there. We destroyed the wardrobe." Snow says.

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's gonna use them to open up a portal. Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose." He pleads in annoyance as they listen to the ogres' footsteps and thrashing of the trees.

"No." Mulan refuses. "We should leave him here to die to pay for all the lives that he took."

"That was Cora, not me." He glares at the soldier.

"Let's go." Emma agrees.

"Wait. Wait! You need me alive."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Why?"

"Because we both want the same thing – to get back to your land."

"You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?"

"I arranged for transport with Cora, but seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal – I'll help you if you promise to take me along."

"How are you going to help us get home?" Snow asks, distrustfully.

"The ashes will open a portal, but to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does." Hook offers.

"So, Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home." Emma says. She looks at her mother for confirmation.

Snow shakes her head. "Sounds too good to be true."

"There's only one way to find out." Hook tells her.

The ogres roar louder, sending a gush of wind their way – only to prove how close they are. "You tell me one thing – " Emma says, pointing the dagger at Hook's throat. " – and whatever you say, I better believe it – why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand – Rumplestiltskin." He sneers bitterly. 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke

Nick helps Avia up as they both keep their eyes on the strange man. "You gotta stop." Nick says as he tries his best to shield Avia away from him. "You're scaring the horses."

As Avia holds her head from her fall, she squints up at the man noticing the blood running down his arms to his hands. "Nick, he's bleeding." She says as she slowly slides back to the ground.

Nick looks the man over. "Uh, are you hurt?" Nick starts to move closer to the man, holding his hand out towards him.

"Nick, stop." Avia pleads, seeing the anger and fear in the man's eyes as he stares at Nick's hand. He flashes back to when Cora had her hand inside his chest, taking his heart. Daniel grits, letting out a growl as he grabs Nick by his throat. "Nick!"

"Daniel!" Regina shouts as she and David run in and find Daniel holding Nick up in the air by his throat. "Let him go!" Daniel drops Nick back on the ground.

David grabs Nick and quickly moves him out of the stable. "Are you okay?"

Nick nods. "Yeah. But Avia's hurt!"

"Go to the front! Go!" Nick takes off running. David looks inside the stable and finds his daughter crouching in the corner, holding her head. "Avia!?"

"David?" Avia calls out, weakly.

"It's true." Regina says as she stares at Daniel in amazement. "You're really here."

"Regina, I need to get to Avia!" David yells.

Daniel, then, jumps out from the stable and grabs Regina by her throat, holding her against the stable walls. "Daniel." Regina struggles to speak as his grip closes tightly around her neck.

David runs inside the stable and picks up his daughter. "Are you okay?"

"My head." Avia groans.

"I'm going to get you out of here." As David passes Regina, Avia looks up to see Daniel choking Regina.

"Regina!" Avia shouts. "David, he's hurting her!"

"Daniel – " Regina winces as she struggles to speak. "I love you."

David places Avia down on a stack of hay before he grabs his gun and aims it at Daniel. Daniel lets go of Regina who starts gasping and coughing for air. "Regina." Daniel whispers.

"Daniel." Regina runs into his arms, hugging him.

"Come on." David places his gun back into its holster and picks up his daughter, leaving the stables.

Regina begins to cry into Daniel's shoulder. "I can't believe it's really you." She says as she pulls away, looking him over. Daniel flinches, gritting his teeth from the pain inside his head. "Daniel?" Regina frowns, concerned.

"Stop." Daniel begs. "Just stop the pain."

"How?"

Daniel cups Regina's cheeks. "Just let me go."

"No." Regina refuses. She just got him back again. She did not want to let him go…again. "I won't lose you again." She cries. "Without you, I'm lost." Daniel groans from the pain. "Daniel, come back to me!"

He shakes his head weakly. "Can't. Can't."

"But I love you."

"Then love again." Daniel stumbles back and glares furiously at Regina. And she knew in that quick moment that he was no longer Daniel. He goes to attack her, but Regina raises her hand, enchanting his body once more. She begins to sob as she waves her other hand, sending him away.

"Goodbye, Daniel." 

* * *

Avia is sitting inside the truck while David is bending down to take a better look at her injuries. "I'm fine, really."

"Avia, you hit your head." David reminds her. "You're not okay. A tiny injury to your head can cause further damage to your previous head injury. I'm not taking any chances. You're going to the hospital."

Avia jumps up, grabbing David's arm before he can walk away. David looks down, feeling the firm grip his daughter's small hand has on him. "Please." She begs desperately. "Please. I promise I'm fine. If I start showing any signs that I'm not, then I'll let you take me. It's just a little bump. Please, David. Please." David starts to worry even more when he sees the tears flow from Avia's green eyes. He bends down, holding her face in his hands. "Please. I'm okay."

David sighs. "Your mother will kill me when she finds out about this."

"She'll understand. Just, please, no hospital."

David wipes away her tears. "Fine." He gives in. "But we're icing that bump as soon as we get back home."

"Okay." Avia exhales, relieved. She sits back in the truck as David climbs into the driver's side. He takes another look at his daughter, unsure if he's doing the right thing. But if he wanted Avia to trust him, then he needed to trust her as well. So, he starts the engine and begins to drive off. Avia looks up from where she is leaning her head against the window and points at Nick who is sitting on the side of the road. "Look, it's Nick. Stop. Stop." David pulls over and Avia jumps out of the truck. "Are you okay?"

Nick stands up, looking closely at Avia. "I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I just needed to make sure if you were okay first. Where's my mom?"

"She's talking to that man."

David bends down from his seat to look at the teenagers. "Nick, hop in. I'll drive you home."

Nick nods and allows Avia to climb in first before he climbs in after. "By the way, who was that man?" Avia asks David.

David sighs. "Regina's first love – Daniel."

Avia and Nick share a look, remembering him from the storybook, and for the reason why Regina hates Snow White so much. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"Up ahead." Hook says as they walk through the forest. To keep Hook from running or endangering them, they've tied his hands together and let him lead the way. "We'll find the compass just over the ridge."

"Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us, that this whole thing's a trap?" Snow asks her daughter as they walk behind the group.

"It's definitely a trap." Emma agrees. "As long as we know they're trying to play us, we can – "

"Stay one step ahead of them." Snow finishes, impressed.

"Exactly." As she and Snow catch up with the princess, pirate, and soldier, Emma looks up and is not surprised by what she is seeing. "Let me guess. The compass is up there?"

"Oh, yeah." Hook confirms as they all look at the tall beanstalk in the distance.

"So, how do we get to it?"

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top." 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Nick is walking down the sidewalk with his father and sister when he sees Regina pulling up at Dr. Hopper's office. "Just one second." He tells them before he runs across the street. "Mom?" He calls out as Regina steps out of her vehicle. She looks around and is surprised when she sees Nick running up to her.

"Nicholas?" He says, forcing a smile. She was happy to see her son, but she was obviously still grieving by what just happened to Daniel.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. I heard that you were talking to that man – Daniel."

Regina nods, sucking in her tears that were threatening to spill out once again. "Ah, yes. Are you hurt?" She asks, looking him over.

Nick nods. "Uh, no. I'm fine. Is he – "

"Gone?" Regina finishes. "Yes. He will never hurt you or anyone else again." Nick just nods once more, grateful for that fact, but he did feel sorry for his mom who once again lost her true love. "You're seeing Dr. Hopper?" He realizes.

"Um, yes." Regina looks down, slightly embarrassed. "He's helping me."

"Helping you quit magic?" Nick asks.

Regina nods. "I meant what I said, Nick. I want to redeem myself. I want you to believe in me again."

"And I want to believe in you again. I mean, after everything, you're still my mom, you know? I can't just erase those memories, even if some of them weren't real." Regina smiles, stepping forward to hug her son. Nick steps back, looking away when he sees the hurt on Regina's face. "I'm sorry. I should get back." Regina simply nods. "I'm glad you're okay." Regina watches sadly as Nick runs across the street, meeting up with his father and sister. 

* * *

Dr. Hopper opens his office door and is surprised to find Regina standing behind it…again.

"You're back."

With tearful eyes, Regina looks somberly at the doctor. "I used magic." She admits dreadfully.

"Why don't you come in and tell me what happened?" 

* * *

David is leaning against the door frame as he watches Avia sleep. The light from downstairs is hitting her just enough that he can see that she isn't sleeping restfully. David wasn't sure if it was because of her head injury, or if it's just another nightmare. He remembered when Snow told him about the time she had to awaken Avia because of a nightmare, but their daughter refused to talk about it then, too. David couldn't help but wonder if it's the same one, and if so, what monster from her past is she dreaming about? He could only wish to one day find the people that hurt his daughters and make them suffer just like they did to his little girls.

 _Avia is sitting inside of a room at a past foster home. She is sitting against the wall, holding her legs close against her chest. Her foster father had just came home from drinking all night and decided instead of sleeping off his anger, that he'd take it out on his wife – Avia's foster mother. She was a kind woman, but too afraid to stand up to her husband. Avia can hear her screams and the banging coming from the furniture that was obviously being thrown around. She quickly grabs the cordless phone next to her and dials a familiar number._

 _"Come on, Emma." Avia begs into the receiver. "Come on. Answer!"_

 _But before Avia can dial her sister's number once more, the bedroom door flies open. Avia gasps, seeing the drunken man wobble in. Avia knew he wanted one thing – the only thing he ever wants from her. Silent tears make their way down her cheeks as the man walks out from the shadows with a creepy grin. "Now, it's your turn." He laughs._

 _"No! Please!" Avia shouts. As her foster father grabs her arm, Avia suddenly falls to the ground. She's perplexed by what happened until she feels heat radiating off the back of her neck. She turns around and realizes she is back in the burning room._

 _"You think you can get away from me that easily!?"_

 _Avia gasps. Her foster father is still in the room. She can see his evil grin from the middle of two open flames. "Please! No! Emma!" Avia begins to cry._

 _"Emma will never save you. When are you going to realize that?" Avia's eyes widen when her foster father steps in the middle of the flames, unharmed. "She didn't then, and she won't now. You're all mine."_

"No!" Avia screams. "Emma!" She jumps up awake, panting heavily, not realizing that David is sitting right in front of her.

"Avia?" David exclaims, concerned. Avia jumps at the sound of his voice, still trying to catch her breath as she looks at her father. David didn't care if Avia was wanting to or not. She needed his comfort and, damn it, as her father, he was going to give it to her. He quickly wipes away her tears and pulls Avia to his chest, holding her close. "You're okay. I'm here. You're safe."

Avia was still too shocked by her nightmare and willingly let David wrap her in his arms. As she rests her head on her father's shoulder, Avia looks up at the picture of her family from the book. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

The group finally makes it to the giant beanstalk, looking up at it. "It's a little freakier than I remember from the story." Emma comments.

"Reminds me of death." Mulan frowns.

"Encouraging." Snow says sarcastically.

"Well, your compass awaits." Hook tells them. "Shall we?"

"Wait. If these beans create portals, why not just pick one and go home?" Emma asks. "Why the compass?"

"Because there aren't anymore beans." He informs her. "Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong."

"There was a guy named Jack and a cow and something about an evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. Or harp." Emma scowls in confusion.

"I'm so glad the stories your father and I told you stuck." Snow teases.

"Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good they used them to plunder all the lands." Hook explains. "Jack was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants." Emma looks at her mother for confirmation. Snow simply nods. "The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's really very bad form."

"Evil giants who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?" Emma asks.

"Because one giant survived – the strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to – "

"The magic compass." Snow finishes.

"Indeed. The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the mean to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her, and we're on our way."

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?" Mulan asks incredulously.

"Because you four are far safer company." He admits. "All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first."

"Then we better start climbing." Emma says.

"Right. So…" Hook chuckles. "I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders."

"Alright, so how do we get up there?"

"I've got a counter spell from Cora, if you'd be so kind." He says, raising his tied hands. Snow walks over to the pirate, glaring daggers at the man as she unties his rope. "Thank you, Milady." He winks. He takes off the dirty cloak and reveals a cuff that is around his wrist. "I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So, which one of you four lovelies shall take her place? Hmm? Go on. Fight it out." He smirks. 

* * *

Portland, Oregon (Four years ago)…

A young Emma walks over to a yellow Volkswagen Beetle and looks around, checking her surroundings, before she discretely slips a long strip of metal from her sleeve and into her hand. She shoves it in down in the car door lock and opens the car door. She jumps inside and grabs a screwdriver and large rock from her purse. Emma places the screwdriver into the ignition and bashes the end of it with the rock a few times causing the engine to start. She revs the engine a few times and drives off.

"Impressive." A man sits up from the backseat, scaring Emma. "But really, you could've just asked me for the keys." He smiles, dangling the keys in front of her. "Just drive. It's fine."

"I just stole your car." Emma says, still trying to catch her breath. "Your life could be in danger."

"Neal Cassidy." He introduces himself.

"Yeah, I'm not telling you my name."

"No, I don't need it to have you arrested when the robbery's in progress."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Emma. Swan."

"Good name."

"So, do you just live in here, or are you just waiting for the car to be stolen?"

Neal smirks. "Why don't I tell you over drinks?"

"Excuse me?" Emma scowls at the man.

"Hey. Eyes on the road." He points out the window as she passes a stop sign.

"I am not having drinks with you. You might be a pervert."

Neal shrugs. "I might be a pervert, but you're definitely a car thief."

"I said I was sorry."

"You didn't, actually."

Sirens from a cop car begin to go off from behind them. "Damn it!"

"Oh." Neal groans. "That's why I said, 'eyes on the road.'" Emma pulls over. "Screwdriver." Emma takes the screwdriver out of the ignition and Neal replaces it with the key.

"License and registration." The cop orders as he steps up to the window.

Emma smiles at the cop, ready to flirt her way out of getting arrested, but Neal jumps up, leaning in front of Emma. "Terribly sorry, Officer, but this is actually my car." He says as he looks up at the cop through the car window. "I'm trying to teach my girlfriend how to drive stick."

"She's got a lot to learn."

"I know." Neal agrees. "But, you know, women." He grimaces earning a cold glare from Emma.

"Alright, I hear you. It's a warning, this time."

"Yeah. Thank you so much." The officer walks away.

"What are you, some sort of a misogynist?" Emma asks Neal.

"You're welcome. Go. We got lucky." He says, jumping into the front seat.

Emma looks confused. "We?" She questions. "This isn't your car either, is it?"

"Hmm?"

"I stole a stolen car?"

Neal chuckles. "Now, how about that drink?" Emma restarts the engine and drives away. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"All due respect, I'm the best-equipped to go." Mulan argues. "How many wars have you been through?"

"My share." Snow shrugs.

"It should be me." Aurora offers herself up.

"You?" Mulan scoffs. "You haven't fought in a battle."

"This is about us getting home to our loved ones." Snow says firmly. "Why would you – "

"Because I have no loved ones." Aurora interrupts. "If I fail, you can still go on."

"It's me." Emma says, stopping their argument. "I'm going, and I'm not gonna fail."

Snow narrows her eyes at her daughter. "Emma."

"It's about getting back to Avia. I don't care what I have to face." Snow looks away. "You're not gonna argue with me?"

"Would it do any good?"

"No." Snow nods, assuming so. "Anything in that bag that's gonna help me with a giant?" Emma asks Mulan who is holding Hook's satchel.

"A hook." Mulan says, displeased.

"Hey." Hook says, offended.

"Come with me." Emma follows Mulan away from the group. Mulan grabs a bottle from the bag, handing it to Emma. "This – powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it."

"Your sword – how strong is it?" Emma asks.

"The most powerful blade in all the realms."

"Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?"

"Indeed."

"Give me ten hours. If I'm not back, you cut it down and keep going." Emma orders.

"Snow won't like that."

"That's why I'm asking you. If I don't get back, you get her home." Mulan nods, understanding.

"Ladies." Hook calls out. "In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, ticktock." Emma unzips the arm of her jacket and walks over to Hook, holding out her wrist. "I was hoping it'd be you." He grins.

"Just get on with it." Emma grimaces.

Hook places Emma's hand on his shoulder. "Just place your hand right here. That's a good girl." He puts the cuff onto her wrist. "This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you." Hook holds out his missing hand where his hook should be. "I can't climb one-handed, can I?"

Emma reluctantly grabs the hook from the bag and hands it to the pirate. "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

"I would despair if you did."

"Let's go." Emma walks over to the beanstalk and looks up before looking hesitantly at her mother who gives her an encouraging nod and smile to continue.

Emma and Hook begin their climb as Snow watches with worry. Mulan glances at Snow, remembering what Emma ordered her to do incase she doesn't return. 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Unfortunately, once Avia went back to sleep, the burning room still made an appearance, but her foster father did not. Avia was glad to not have woken up screaming this time. She was upset with herself for doing so in the first place and waking up David.

She slowly opens her eyes, the picture of her family being the first thing that she sees when she rises. Avia sits up and notices a lit candle on her nightstand. She furrows her brows in confusion. 

* * *

Avia walks downstairs, dressed in one of Emma's long sweatshirts an leggings. Her bed hair is parted on one side unable to hide the pure exhaustion on the young Swan's face. David turns around at his place by the oven and smiles at his daughter.

"Well, good morning, sunshine." Avia grunts, slipping into the stool, and resting her head on the counter top. "You look rather lovely this morning." He teases.

Avia glares at her father. "Why was there a candle on my nightstand?"

David turns back around to flip a pancake. "Because that is what my parents used to do for me whenever I'd have a bad dream."

"And it worked?"

"Did it work for you?" He asks curiously.

Avia shrugs. "I think it helped." She admits.

"Good." David smiles. "Then it's done it's job." He places a pancake on a plate and slides it in front of Avia as he leans on top the counter. "Now, I'm sure you're not going to like what I say next, but I need to do it for my sake and for yours."

Avia scowls in confusion. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

"I want to take you to the doctor – not the hospital." He says quickly before Avia can protest. "But just to the doctor. To Doc, in fact."

"The dwarf?"

David nods. "I just want to check out that bump, and make sure that's all it is. It would really make me feel a lot better, Avia. Please."

Avia sighs as she picks at the food in front of her. She glances skeptically up at David. "Are you going to stay with me?"

"The entire time." He promises.

David could see that the wheels were turning in his daughter's head as she contemplates. "Fine." She gives in. "I'll go. Just as long as it's not the hospital."

David shakes his head. "No hospital." Avia nods, wanting to trust him. "Thank you." He says looking lovingly at his little girl. Avia just gives him a small, soft smile as she begins to eat her food. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Emma and Hook are already halfway up the beanstalk and Emma was already growing exhausted from the climbing. "First beanstalk?" Hook teases. "Well, you never forget your first. You know, most men take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge."

"I'm concentrating." Emma tells him.

"No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me. Things'll be a lot smoother if you do."

"You should be used to people not trusting you."

"Oh. The pirate thing. Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book."

"Am I?" Emma questions, intrigued.

"Quite." Hook nods. "Let's see. You volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated. You need to get back to your sister."

Emma rolls her eyes. "That's not perception. That's eavesdropping. And are you saying that my mother doesn't care enough about my little sister to climb this beanstalk?"

Hook shrugs. "I don't see her up here."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Or you just didn't want her to climb up here and have something happen to mother. You don't want your sister to be abandoned. Something you both have experienced. "

"How do you know that?"

Hook shrugs. "Like I said, open book. I spent many years in Neverland, home of the lost boys. They all share the same look in their eyes – the look you get when you've been left alone."

"Yeah, well, my world ain't Neverland."

"But an orphan's an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it?" Hook assumes. Emma narrows her eyes frustratingly at the pirate – annoyed by his presumptions. "You ever even been in love?"

"No." Emma smirks. "I have never been in love." 

* * *

Portland, Oregon (Four Years Ago)

"I think this little guy is hungry." Neal says as he and Emma walk into a convenient store and he places a hand onto Emma's protruding belly. Emma giggles. "Go ahead and get whatever you want, sweetie. I'm gonna get directions."

"I will." Emma assures him as she starts to walk around the store.

"Hey, man." Neal walks over to the clerk at the counter.

"How you doing?" The clerk asks.

Neal opens a map onto the counter. "I've been better. Listen, my wife and I are really lost. I'm trying to get to Eugene, and I think we've been going the wrong way. Can you show me what's going on here? Where are we, first of all?"

"Okay, wait. Do I look like a tour guide?" The clerk asks rudely. "Why don't you buy the map? Then I can help you."

"Okay." Neal grabs a five dollar bill from his pocket and tosses it on the counter.

"Okay. Now your problem is that you're up here. You see that?"

Neal grabs a keychain and slips it into his pocket while the clerk is distracted. "Oh, wow. That is a problem."

"Yeah. Now, what you wanna do is you wanna go all the way south towards Salem."

As Neal reaches for a candy bar, a guy walks into the store and sees him slip it into his back pocket. "Hey! Hey, mister, that guy's stealing that – "

"Oh!" Emma shouts. She grabs her belly and runs to the front of the store. "Oh, my gosh!"

"Honey?" Neal calls out.

"Oh!" Emma pants. "Oh! I think – I think it's time."

"He's ready?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You didn't see him take the – "

Emma grabs the man, shutting him up. "Oh! It hurts really bad!"

"Do you guys need help?" The clerk asks.

"Whoa. Whoa." Neal runs over to Emma. "Okay."

"You want me to call an ambulance?"

"No, it's fine! My car's out front." Emma continues to yell as Neal leads her out. "I know, I know. Breathe, baby."

"You know they were stealing." The man tells the clerk.

Emma and Neal start to run towards the car. "The little guy saved us." Neal says as they both laugh.

"He sure did!" Emma exclaims. "The miracle of birth!" She unlatches a bag from her neck and grabs it just as it drops from under her legs before she jumps into the car.

Neal looks inside the bag. "Wow. Good haul."

"Thanks."

"I got you a key chain." He says, showing her. Emma smiles. "Do you like it?" Emma takes the keychain and kisses Neal fervently on the lips.

"Okay. We gotta go." He laughs, pulling away. 

* * *

In the parking lot of a motel, Neal and Emma are standing at their car as a family walks out of one of the rooms.

"Twenty minutes till housekeeping." He smirks, wrapping an arm around Emma. They run into the room. "You wanna shower first?"

"Oh, look!" Emma grabs a dreamcatcher that's hanging from one of the lamps. "The granola family left this."

"What is that?"

"It's a Native American dreamcatcher. It's supposed to keep all the nightmares out and only let the good dreams in to protect your home." She explains. "Avia would love this."

"It's flypaper for nightmares?"

"Mm-hm."

"Let's keep it."

Emma smirks. "Yeah. Hang it where? The car?"

"It's not much of a home. Maybe it's time we get a real place." Neal wonders.

Emma looks quizzically up at Neal as she sits on the bed. "Are you saying – "

Neal shrugs. "Why not? We've been on the road long enough. Maybe it's time we retire the Bonnie and Clyde act. We can go get your sister – bring her along."

"You'd do that for us?"

"Don't you wanna?"

"Like where? Neverland?" Emma amuses.

"I'm serious. We could do this."

"Where? Avia is nine-years-old, Neal. She'll need a place to sleep – food to eat."

Neal nudges Emma playfully as he grabs a small framed map from the dresser. "Where? I'll tell you where." Emma grins, shaking her head. "Close your eyes and point. Whatever spot you pick – that's our home."

Emma closes her eyes and points her finger on the map. She opens her eyes and looks down. "Tallahassee."

"We got a winner."

Emma smiles. "Is it near a beach?"

"Yeah, it's Florida. Everything's near a beach."

Emma falls into Neal, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay, then Tallahassee it is. Let's go get my sister." She says excitingly.

Neal laughs. "Let's go get her."

"Are you sure? Is this – " Emma sighs. " – what you really want?"

"What I really want is you." Neal leans in and gently kisses Emma. 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

"How she looking, Doc?" David asks. Avia is sitting on Doc's table, inside of his office as he flashes a light in her eyes.

"Pupils are normal. Any headaches?" Doc asks Avia.

Avia shakes her head. "Not recently. But Mary Margaret hasn't been able to refill my prescription since – " Avia looks down, not wanting to mention the fact that Mary Margaret hasn't been there to make sure she's taking her meds like she used to. Avia was missing her annoying hovering, and quite honestly wished she was there right now asking Doc a million questions. Avia was also pretty sure Mary Margaret would have made her go to the hospital after hitting her head in the stables. Avia smirks. She already had David wrapped around her finger.

David pats the back of his daughter's head gently. "Well, I'll get that fixed as soon as we leave here."

"Other than that, I think she's going to be fine, Your Majesty." Doc assures him. "Just a little rest and ice should do the trick."

Avia grins up at her father. "I told you."

"Well, I'd rather hear it from a doctor." David says, matching her grin with his own. "Thanks, Doc." Avia hops off the table and heads out the door with David following closely behind.

"After we pick up my prescription, do you think we can go to the stables?" Avia asks as she climbs into the truck.

David was surprised to find that her last encounter didn't scar her away from ever going again. "Are you sure?" Avia nods. "Okay. Sounds good to me. We could use some fresh air."

Avia rolls her eyes as David walks to the other side, climbing into the driver's seat. "I don't know how fresh horse poop is, but sure." 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Down below, as they wait for Emma and Hook's return, Mulan draws a line in the dirt over where the sun is forming a shadow and light.

"What is that?" Aurora asks.

"Keeps the time." Mulan tells her.

Snow walks up, looking curiously at the soldier. "You have somewhere to be?"

"We can mark watches, take turns sleeping. We'll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can."

"I'll take first shift." Snow offers.

"I'll stay up with you." Aurora says.

"Okay." Mulan agrees as she walks away.

"When's the last time you slept?" Snow asks Aurora.

"I don't really sleep now." Aurora says sheepishly. "Not after what I've been through."

"Sleeping curse." Snow nods, understanding.

"The one time I did sleep, I had horrible nightmares."

"It's a side effect." Snow says regretfully. "Same thing happened to me."

Aurora looks staggered. "It did?"

"I had them for months. Charming – my husband – he used to wake me. When I cried out, he'd light a candle. He said it would capture the nightmares." Snow smiles as she thinks about her husband. "He'd watch over me as I fell back to sleep."

"Sounds like he lives up to his name."

"Yeah." Snow nods sadly. "Why don't you try to sleep?" She suggests, needing desperately to break her thoughts of her family before they consumed her. It was already hard enough to not be with them, and to not be with Emma as she risks her life, once again, retrieving their only hope of getting home. She needed to focus on getting back to them to gain more memories, rather than harp on the past ones as if she'll never see them again. "I'll watch over you. You'll be safe."

"Thank you." Aurora whispers nervously as she turns to make herself comfortable near where Mulan is resting.

Snow glances at the stick Mulan placed in the dirt, over the drawn line, then she looks back up at the beanstalk. 

* * *

Emma and Hook finally make it to the very top, panting from their long climb up. Emma looks around at the destruction. Skeleton bones, and rocks are covering the outside of the giants' home. "What happened here?" Emma asks.

"It's where the final battle was." Hook tells her. "Give me your hand."

"What?" Emma looks down at her hand, confused.

"Your hand – it's cut. Let me help you."

"No. No. It's fine."

"No, it's not." Hook grabs Emma's wrist with his hook, pulling her towards him.

Emma narrows her eyes at the pirate. "So, now you're gonna be a gentleman?"

"Giants can smell blood, - " He whispers. " – and I'm always a gentleman."

Hook opens his canteen bottle and pours the liquid over Emma's cut. "AH!" She hisses. "What the hell is that!?"

"It's rum. A bloody waste of it." He grabs the scarf hanging from his neck and wraps it around Emma's injured hand. "Here's the plan. We wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are, where the compass lies."

"And then?" Emma asks, her eyes fixed on how delicately Hook is wrapping her hand.

"And then we run like hell."

"I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep." She says impatiently. "The powder Mulan gave us – we need to use it. We gotta knock him out."

"Well, that's riskier."

"Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?"

Hook smirks. "Point taken. Oh, you're a tough lass." Hook grabs the powder from his bag, handing it to Emma. "You'd make a hell of a pirate."

Emma looks curiously at Hook's arm, seeing a name tattooed on his forearm. "Who's Milah on the tattoo?"

Hook's face drops, scowling down at his arm as he shakes his sleeve down to cover the marking. "Someone from long ago."

"Where is she?"

"She's gone." He glares as he walks past Emma.

"Gold." Emma says, assuming he is the reason for the pirate's revenge. "Rumplestiltskin." She turns around, facing the pirate. "He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him."

"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?"

"Maybe I was once." Emma admits. 

* * *

Portland, Oregon (Four Years Ago)…

"I got doughnuts!" Emma raises the bag, showing Neal as he walks up. "I got jelly." Neal chuckles. "What's wrong?" Emma furrows her brows when she sees his smile quickly fade as he drops his head.

"Nothing."

Emma grabs him by his arm, turning him back towards her. "No, no. Hey. What's wrong?"

Neal unfolds a 'Wanted' flyer with his name and face on it. "This was on the wall at the post office. I didn't even know they did that still."

"When did this happen?"

"I was a janitor in Phoenix – this high-end jewelry place. The manager was a drunk. He would forget to lock the case to the expensive watches."

"Neal."

"I resisted twice. The third time, this guy's asking to get took." He says defensively. "So, I grabbed a couple cases of watches and I hopped on a train to Portland. The store's got insurance. Anyway, I stashed them in a locker at the train station. They're still there. It's hardly stealing."

"So, you got away clean."

"I didn't get away clean." Neal disagrees. "The manager may have been a drunk, but the security cameras are stone sober. I thought this heat had died down, but it hasn't. I'm sorry. Tallahassee's out. I gotta go to Canada."

Emma shrugs. "That's fine. We Swan girls love maple syrup." She smirks.

"I gotta go to Canada alone." Neal says, disappointed.

"Why?"

"If I get caught, and you and Avia are with me, you're in trouble, and Avia is back – "

"You're not gonna get caught." Emma says, surely.

"How can you say that? You think crossing the border's easy?"

"We get fake I.D.'s and passports."

"Those cost money. We have a stolen car."

"We make it legit. We take a V.I.N. number off of another car."

Neal groans in frustration. "Emma, I'm not gonna have you in the seat next to me with $20,000 – "

"Wait. Wait. Seriously. Wait." Emma begs. "What if I go and get the watches out of the locker? No one's looking for me. We can fence them. And then we have the money. We can do whatever we want." Neal grins, considering her idea. "We can go wherever we want, right? We take my sister out of that foster home and finally give her the life she deserves. We could change our identities and go to Tallahassee."

"So, you want to steal the watches to help me with getting away with stealing the watches?"

Emma pulls him closer, smiling mischievously. "Yes. That is exactly what I want to do."

"I can't let you risk everything – "

"I love you." Emma says for the first time.

Neal looks longingly into Emma's green eyes, amazed by her strength and willingness to risk everything… for him. "I love you, too." Emma smiles, ecstatic to know he feels the same way. "You think you can do it?"

"I know I can." 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"You ready?" Hook asks, looking up at Emma who is standing on top of a giant statue near the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah."

Hook runs over to a giant metal shield. He grabs a lone skeleton bone and bangs it loudly against the metal. Soon enough, they hear growling coming from the giant. The entire stalk begins to shake from the giant's footsteps almost causing Emma to fall from the statue. But she holds tight waiting for his approach.

Emma looks wide eyed at the giant who was bigger than she imagined. "Oh, damn it."

"Oi!" Hook shouts from below, getting the giant's attention. "Hey! You big git!" The giant growls angrily as he looks down at Hook. "Yeah, you." Hook continues to mock. "You wanna kill a human?" Emma watches a bit impressed by the pirate's bravery. "Huh? You want to kill a human? I'm the worst human around. Come on! Come on then!" As Hook makes a run for it, the giant growls, ready to catch him. But just as he turns, Emma throws the powder right into the giant's face. The powder spins around him and he instantly falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Hook?" Emma yells out. "Hook!"

Hook stands up on the side of the giant. "He's out cold." Emma sighs, relieved that the giant didn't squish the pirate. "I don't mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team." He teases, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"Let's go steal a compass." 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

After a long afternoon at the stables, Avia had fallen asleep on the way home. David pulls up the apartment and looks over at his little girl, still amazed at how small and innocent she looks even in her sleep. He didn't want to wake Avia up, knowing that she had trouble sleeping for as long as he knows since Emma and Snow went through the portal. He kept telling himself Avia was just having trouble sleeping because she was anxious to have her sister and mother back, which he was sure that was probably somewhat of the cause. But, he also couldn't help but feel that there was more to it, and since Avia refused to talk about her nightmares, he was starting to trust his gut.

David knew if Avia was awake, regardless of her exhaustion, she would not allow David to pick her up like he was doing at this very moment. But thankfully, she was practically dead to the world and didn't move an inch since he picked her up from out of the truck. And because Avia was so light in his arms, David couldn't help remembering the very first time he held his daughter just like this, thirteen years ago.

David walks into the apartment and decides to lay Avia down on the couch instead of her bedroom since it was still too early for them to call it a night. He figured he'd make dinner, and then if she wasn't awake by then, he'd wake her, and they take the rest of the night from there. But as he covers Avia up with a blanket, he couldn't help but, once again, stare at his little girl. David kneels down, brushing a few stray hairs from off her forehead as he smiles softly at his daughter. Although Avia resembled Snow quite a bit, David could see that she and Emma looked quite alike while they were sleeping. Even though Emma is a grown twenty-one-year-old woman, the second the curse broke, David could only see his eight-year-old Emma staring back at him with the same confused little face she looked at him with when he placed her inside of that wardrobe. David will always be regretful for what he and Snow had done to their daughters, but in his heart, he knows he did the right thing. He may not be able to take those last thirteen years back, but he could try his hardest to make up for them.

David rubs his thumb down Avia's cheek before heading into the kitchen to start dinner. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Mulan is kneeling down, examining the stick that she planted into the ground to keep track of the time. She couldn't stop thinking about what Emma had ordered her to do, but then, Aurora's pants grab her attention. She turns to find Aurora still asleep, fighting off a nightmare.

Snow runs to the princess's side, shaking her awake. "Hey. Aurora?" Aurora jumps up. "It was just a dream." She says calmly. "It was just a dream."

"It was horrible." Aurora cries.

"Why don't you tell me about it? Do you want to tell me about it? Come on." Snow helps Aurora stand. "Tell me."

"It was the same as last time." Aurora pants heavily through her tears. "I was in this room – this – this red room. It was bright." She explains as Snow listens intently. "Blood-red curtains. There was no windows or doors, so it didn't make sense, and I couldn't get in or out. I was trapped. The curtains – they were on fire."

Snow grabs Aurora's shoulders, brushing her fingers along the princess's hair. "It's okay." She assures her.

"I was hunched in a corner, and I looked over into the other corner. In the shadows, there was someone else there. I just see her eyes. She was looking right at me."

Snow cups Aurora's cheeks. "It's okay. It's over now. These nightmares – they will fade away. I promise."

"Did they for you?"

"Yeah." Snow answers a little too quickly. "Come on." Snow sits down on the log Aurora had been resting her head on. "I'll sit with you until you fall back asleep." Aurora hesitates. Snow shrugs. "Who else do I have to take care of?"

Aurora drags herself over to Snow and falls down to her knees, resting her head on Snow's leg. Snow smiles, thinking about her daughters, as she brushes her fingers through Aurora's silky hair. 

* * *

"They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here – " Hook says as he and Emma walk through the giant's cave that is filled with copious amounts of treasure. " – piles of jewels, and every room filled with… coins." Hook grabs a coin, bringing it to his nose, satisfyingly sniffing it.

"Let's get to it." Emma says urges. "The compass."

"What's your rush?"

"How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?"

"I have no clue."

"That's my rush." Emma scowls.

Hook exhales, dropping the coin into his pocket. "Too right, lass. Come. Everything we need is right in front of us." He says, walking past Emma. 

* * *

Portland, Oregon (Four Years Ago)…

Emma is standing in the middle of the train station looking down at the key Neal gave her for the locker that contains the stolen watches. As Emma checks her surroundings, seeing two officers speaking amongst themselves, paying her no mind until her cell phone begins to ring. Emma cringes and quickly grabs her phone out of her pocket, silencing it. She looks back at the officers who start to walk away.

Emma exhales, walking towards the row of lockers and searches for the correct one. When she finds it, she slowly places the key inside the lock and turns it. Emma glances at the officers once more before she opens the locker and successfully grabs the bag with the watches inside. She smiles proudly at herself while she walks past the officers and out of the train station. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Emma looks around at all the gold. "They kill all the giant housekeepers, too?" She asks sarcastically. "How we're gonna find a compass in this mess?"

"By looking." Hook says, stating the obvious. He points towards the other side of the room. "Start searching." Emma rolls her eyes at his order, but she walks to the opposite side of the room anyway. "I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk." Emma narrows her eyes at the pirate. "In addition to the compass, of course."

Emma comes across a skeleton holding a thin sword in its boney fingers. "What the hell?"

"That would be Jack."

"As in Jack – " Emma raises her brows.

"The giant killer." Hook shrugs.

"With that toothpick?"

"Well, it packs quite a wallop. You'd be surprised."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Emma gasps, grabbing Hook before he stumbles back into a wire hanging across the room close to the floor.

Hook smiles flirtatiously as he holds Emma closer. "It's about bloody time."

Emma pushes Hook's arms away. "It's a trip wire. Quite a security system." She looks up to find a cage hanging above them.

"Well, that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me. But next time, don't stand on ceremony."

"Let's find the compass and go home." Emma says sternly, annoyed by the pirate's witticism. She gestures towards the wire. "After you." Hook grins and walks over the wire. 

* * *

Portland, Oregon (Four Years Ago)…

Emma runs out of the train station and jumps into the car where Neal is awaiting anxiously. "Oh, thank God." He kisses Emma.

Emma laughs giddily. "Let's see them." Neal opens the box of watches. "That's not as many as I thought."

"Yeah, but they're super pricey. This is $20,000 easy."

"20,000?!" Emma exclaims. She leans into Neal, smiling excitingly. "Let's go get Avia."

Neal places the watches back in the bag. "Listen, I'm gonna go meet the fence. I'll meet you with the money. Remember where?" Emma nods. "The parking structure by the tracks."

"Yes."

"9:00 sharp. Just so there's no mix-ups…" Neal grabs a watch and slips it onto Emma's small wrist.

"So, I guess we're keeping this one?" She says, amused.

"How can we not? Look how good it looks on you." He leans in, kissing Emma once more. "Tallahassee, baby. We're almost home." Neal jumps out the car and runs off.

Emma laughs happily to herself. She couldn't wait to start a new refreshing life with that man, and finally be reunited with the one person she has been trying to keep permanently by her side for the past thirteen years. She grabs her phone and quickly dials a number. "Emma?" Avia answers almost immediately.

Emma smiles. "Avia, hey."

"Why didn't you answer when I called?"

Emma frowns, hearing the desperation and fear in her sister's voice. "I was busy, Avs. I'm sorry. But, I have some news."

"What is it?" Emma hears her sister whisper.

Emma drops her head on the back of the seat. She takes a deep breath, exhaling happily as she thinks about the life she will have with the two most important people whom she loves more than anything. "How do you feel about Tallahassee?" 

* * *

As Neal is walking down the dark street, holding the bag of watches close to his side, he glances behind to find a man following him. In a desperate attempt to lose him, Neal darts through an alleyway, running as fast as he possibly could as the man chases after him. Neal tries to jump a fence, but he doesn't quite make it far enough before the man grabs him from behind.

"Hey!" Neal shouts. "Hey!" The man throws Neal on the ground. "You got the wrong guy, Officer! I wasn't even jaywalking!"

"It's not like that." The man says into Neal's ear. "You want to protect Emma? Come with me."

"What?" Neal exclaims, jumping up, trying to pull himself away from the man. "How do you know Emma!?"

"Name's August. And it's a long story, but trust me, you want to hear it."

Neal takes a few moments to calm down. "All right, August. If you're not a cop, who are you then? You got two minutes."

"Think of me as Emma and Avia's guardian angel."

Neal scoffs. "Guardian angel? I'd say you've been doing a pretty crap job."

"I've been looking for Emma for the past two years. When I found Avia, I was shocked to find Emma no where around. But now that I finally find her, she's robbing convenience stores with some deadbeat." August scowls, disappointed. "All while her sister is crying for her every night. Tell me again who's doing the crap job?"

"Let me tell you something. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to her. Two years? Where were you the rest of their lives?"

"I'm not perfect. This world? Full of temptations. Turns out I'm not that great at saying no. I'm not built that way. But I'm here now."

"Who are you?" Neal asks, skeptically.

"We were in the same home as kids, and I thought they'd be safe inside the system, but now that Emma's out?" August shakes his head. "Back then I promised I would take care of them. Now, Emma's living states away, from whom she is supposed to be taking care of, with you."

"We promised to take care of each other, and we're going to take care of Avia together."

"You love her." August realizes. "Good. That means you have to do right by her."

"That's all I'm trying to do."

"Then leave her."

"Never." Neal refuses.

"She has a destiny, and she is supposed to face her destiny with her sister by her side, not you – not while she is living this life. You're gonna keep them from what they are made to do." Neal furrows his brows, questionably at the man. "Okay." August exhales, deciding to start from the beginning. "Do you believe in magic?"

"I take it you do."

August grins. "So will you. Trust me." August walks towards his motorcycle. "I'm gonna show you something – something that's gonna make you look at everything differently. And when you see what I have in here, you're gonna listen." He places his hand on top of a box that is sitting on the back of his bike. Neal follows, looking curiously at the box. "You're gonna believe every word I say." August opens the box and Neal looks inside. His eyes widen, taken aback by what he sees. He looks up at August, stunned.

"Okay. I'm listening."

"There's a curse and it needs to be broken. Emma is the key. Avia is the seal to make sure it stays that way." August explains. "I was tasked with keeping them on track, and you, my friend, just got caught in the crossfire." Neal looks down, taking in everything August is saying to him. "Now, I'm gonna tell you a story, and at the end of it, you're gonna have to make a decision. Will you do the right thing or not? So, are you ready?" 

* * *

Emma is waiting at the parking structure, looking down at the time on her new watch. She had been waiting awhile and was confused by Neal's tardiness. So, she grabs her phone and decides to give him a call.

 _'The number you are trying to reach is out of service.'_ An automated voice says through the phone. _'If you think you've reach this message in error…'_

Emma frowns, hanging up. "Damn right, it's an error."

"Unless he set you up!" Emma turns around to find a cop walking towards her with his gun pointing at her. "Hands above your head, please, miss."

Emma slowly raises her hand, bemused. "Wait. Why?"

"Possession of stolen goods. Left you holding."

Emma's face drops. "I have nothing."

"Sorry to tell you but your boy took off. Probably in Canada by now." Emma glares furiously at the cop. "He called in a tip, told us to take a look at the surveillance footage at the train station." Emma frowns in disbelief at Neal's sudden betrayal. "Give me the watch. Now!" Emma unhooks the watch from her wrist. "You know your rights?" The cop asks, placing his gun back into his holster as he approaches Emma.

"Yeah."

"Good girl." He takes out his handcuffs. "Turn around." Emma turns around, allowing the cop to place the handcuffs around her wrists. "Where's the rest of the watches?"

"They're gone. They're not coming back." A tear escapes Emma's eye as the cop begins to walk her towards his vehicle. 

* * *

Little nine-year-old Avia was sitting at her window, her bags already packed. She knew it wouldn't be until late tomorrow that she'd finally be back in her sister's arms, but she was way too anxious to do anything else but wait. So, with every headlight that passed by her window, a burst of excitement shot through the small girl hoping it was her sister who was finally going to save her from this hell she had been living in for far too long. 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Avia is fidgeting in her sleep, moving her head from side to side with an obvious look of discomfort on her face. "Emma?" She mutters.

 _Avia is standing in the middle of the flames, squinting towards the other side of the room. She could see someone hunched over in the corner, looking right at her. At first Avia assumed it was once again her old foster father, but it's someone else completely – someone she has never seen before._

 _'Avia.' Avia jumps when she hears a voice faintly calling out to her. 'Avia, I'm coming for you.' Avia looks around desperate to find the voice. Whoever it is across the flaming red room isn't the one calling for her, though, but she is crying. Avia can hear her sobs through the crackling of the flames. 'I'm coming for you, Avia.' Avia continues to look around. 'We're going to finally have a home – together.'_

 _Avia's eyes widen when she finally recognizes the voice. "Emma?" Avia shouts. "Emma!"_

"Avia!" David had caught Avia thrashing around on the couch, calling out for her sister, while he was in the kitchen. He dropped everything and ran to her side, shaking her awake. "Avia, wake up! Wake up!" Avia jumps up from her sleep, gasping for air. David cups his daughter's cheeks, bending down slightly to catch her wide eyes. "You're okay. You're okay. I'm here. It was just a dream."

"Emma." Avia pants. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"So, it's just in here somewhere?" Emma asks as she and Hook continue their hunt for the compass through the chaos they call treasure.

"Allegedly." Hook looks up at a tall crate. "Give me a boost, would you, love?"

Emma walks over to him. "So I can't see what you're pocketing?" She asks, distrustfully. "No way. You give me a boost."

"Try something new, darling – it's called trust."

Emma sighs. "We do it side by side, and fast. Who knows how long before the – " Before Emma could even finish her sentence, they hear the rumbling of the giant's footsteps.

"Someone's up." Hook states as the footsteps draw closer. "Quickly. Get under something."

They start to make a run for it, but it's too late. Emma turns around and sees the giant running towards them causing the ceiling to cave in. Emma's eyes widen as she watches the rocks from above fall on top of Hook. The giant's growls grow louder as he runs closer to Emma and swoops her up into his gigantic hand. 

* * *

Vancouver, Canada (Two months after Emma's arrest)

August is looking over the pier when Neal drives up in the yellow Volkswagen bug. "Been a while." He says as Neal steps out. "Where'd you go?"

"Tried to lose myself." Neal tells him. "It didn't work." He was still feeling remorse for what he did but, unfortunately, he knew it was something that had to be done even if it meant that Emma would never forgive him. "I want to talk to you about Emma."

"I hope you're not trying to reach out."

"I just – I feel like – if – if I knew that she was okay, I could move on. Is she?"

"She will be." August nods. "She got eleven months."

Neal exhales, heatedly. "That should be me" He exclaims. "I should be doing that time."

"No. We went over this. It's good."

"How's it good?"

"It's a minimum security place in Phoenix, and no, I am not going to tell you which one. She'll get out of there and she'll be fine."

Neal sighs. "And Avia? How's she doing?"

August shrugs. "She's hanging in there. You just need to keep your promise and steer clear, and they can both have a good life. They can do what they're supposed to do."

"And if I can't be there for Emma, man, you gotta promise me that you will be. And since Emma can't be there for Avia right now, you gotta be."

"I promise." August assures him.

"Alright, then you should do something for me." Neal grabs two stacks of cash from out of his pocket. "I was able to fence the watches. Don't judge me. I'm giving it all to her. And the car. I got a clean V.I.N. number for it, so it's legit. It'll feel like I'm there with her, you know?"

"Money's not what Emma needs – not for what's ahead."

"Can you just see that she gets it?" Neal asks. "She can take care of Avia with this money once she's out."

"Sure." August grabs the cash and keychain, looking around before he places them in his pocket.

"And one more thing. If anything changes, and she does her job, this insanity ends, and she's free – "

"I'll send you a postcard." August promises. 

* * *

Nine-year-old Avia is sitting in the passenger seat of her social worker's car. She looks out the window once they are parked at yet another foster home.

"You know the drill, Avia. If you need me, call me."

Avia quickly wipes away a tear before turning to her social worker. "When will I be able to see my sister?"

The social worker sighs, looking sadly at the girl. "Not for a long time. I'm sorry. But you can write to her whenever you want, and I'll make sure she gets them." Avia looks back out the window. "Now, let's head inside. Come on."

Avia stares coldly at her new foster home before she grabs her bag and steps out of the car. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

The giant is sitting on a large chest, looking at Emma who is still inside his fist. "I'm not what you think!" Emma screams.

"You're a thief, and you poisoned me." The giant accuses. "So yeah, I'm pretty sure you're exactly what I think."

"No. Look, you have a compass. I need it!"

"I don't care what you need." The giant glares angrily at Emma, squeezing her in his fist.

Emma grunts, trying desperately to free herself. "No, for my sister! To save my sister! Don't you have a family?"

"No! Because humans killed them all." The giant starts to squeeze Emma. She was beginning to feel dizzy, losing her focus. She had to do something before it was too late, so Emma bites down on the giant's hand. "Ah!" He shouts, dropping her.

Emma starts to run for her life as the giant chases her through the cave. She runs over to the skeleton, jumping over the trick wire, and grabs the sword – cutting the wire causing the cage above to fall on top of the giant – trapping him. She runs to him, pointing the sword at his face. "Nice security system. Efficient."

"No." The giant pleads as Emma inches the sword closer to his eye. "No! No! No!"

"I can tell by your face you know what this is. Let me guess – it's dipped in some sort of poison. You have a compass. I need it."

"You're gonna kill me either way. Go ahead. Kill me."

"You don't know me."

"I know your kind. They massacred us and destroyed our beans."

"I heard it the other way."

"That's because the victors get to tell the story." Emma moves the sword even closer to the giant's eyes. "Okay! Stop." The giant flinches. "Here." He slides the tiny compass under the cage. "See? I'm not the bad guy."

Emma picks up the compass, relieved to finally have it in her hands. She looks back at the giant, seeing something in his eyes. "Maybe you are telling the truth. Doesn't really matter. I have to go. Are there any more of you?"

"No." The giant says somberly. "I'm alone."

Emma then notices a bean sitting between the bars of the cage. "Is this a bean? Can this make a portal?"

"Not anymore. It was destroyed, like the rest of them. I wear it as reminder – a reminder that you're all killers." He says bitterly.

"You're wrong."

As Emma walks away, the giant jumps up, freeing himself from the cage. Emma gasps, pointing the sword back at the giant. But the giant does something unexpected. He grabs a rock and throws it at the wall, making a hole big enough for Emma to walk through. Emma looks confused. "Go."

"Why?"

"Because you could've killed me, and you didn't. You get one favor. Now go before I change my mind."

Emma starts to walk away when an idea comes to her head. "Actually – " She says, facing the giant. " – I get two favors."

"What?"

"Well, the way I see it, I could've killed you twice – the poison and when you were knocked out. I didn't."

"What do you want?" 

* * *

"Hook." Emma grabs the pirate's hand, helping him out from under the giant boulders.

Hook laughs. "You are bloody brilliant. Amazing. May I see it? The compass." Emma grabs the compass from her jacket pocket and shows Hook. "It's more beautiful than legend." He goes to touch it, but Emma puts it back into her pocket still unable to trust the pirate. "Come. Let's go." He says, holding out his hand." Emma grabs his hand and quickly latches a chain around his wrist. "What are you doing?" Emma jumps up, backing away. "What are you doing?"

"Hook, I – " Emma sighs. " – I can't."

"Emma, look at me." Hook pleads. "Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?"

"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you. I'm sorry." Emma starts to walk away.

"You're sorry!?" Hook exclaims furiously. He tries to follow, but the chain won't allow him to go very far. "You're sorry!? I got you here! I got you the compass!"

"I got the compass." Emma corrects him.

"You're just gonna leave me here to die? Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?"

"He's not a beast, and you're not gonna die. I just need a head start. That's all." Emma begins to walk away again.

"Swan." Hook panics as he pulls on the chain, attempting to break it. " Swan! Swan!" Emma continues to leave, ignoring the pirate. 

* * *

Down below, it's been a little over ten hours, so Mulan is looking at the sunlight that has crossed over the stick she has in the ground. Snow watches the soldier curiously. But before she can question her, Mulan grabs her sword and makes a quick dash to the beanstalk.

"Whoa!" Snow shouts, running towards Mulan. "Wait! What are you doing?"

Mulan aims her sword at Snow. "Just stay back." She orders. "Emma gave me ten hours."

"No! No! No!"

Aurora jumps up, standing next to Snow. "What, you're just gonna leave her to die?"

"Ten hours." Mulan repeats. "She may already be dead."

Snow watches as Mulan swings her sword, cutting a large slash into the stalk. "No!" Snow shouts as runs towards Mulan, tackling her to the ground before she can take another swing.

Mulan and Snow wrestle each other on the ground. "This was your daughter's wish!" Mulan shouts, pushing Snow into the ground.

Snow flips Mulan over, jumping on top of her. "I don't care what you say! You do not put my daughter in danger!"

"Stop!" Emma shouts as she jumps from off the beanstalk, tumbling to the ground.

"Emma!" Snow runs to her daughter. "You okay?"

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk." Emma chuckles as she slowly stands with the help of her mother. "I think my brain's still rattling around a little."

"I did what she ordered, nothing more than that." Mulan states to Snow. "Did you get it?" She asks Emma.

"Yep." Emma shows Mulan the compass.

"Where's Hook?" Aurora asks, noticing they were missing the pirate.

"He's detained. Let's go." Emma says, tiredly. "Get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us."

Mulan and Aurora start to grab their belongings. "What? How?" Snow asks, confused.

"I got a friend looking after him till then."

"You told her to cut it down?" Snow questions, peeved.

"Yes. I couldn't risk – "

Snow grabs her daughter by her arms, shaking her slightly, as she gives Emma a stern look. "We go back together. That is the only way. Do you understand?"

Emma sighs. She was just trying to do the right thing. But seeing the hurt in her mother's eyes, maybe she was wrong. So, Emma pulls Snow into a hug. "Yeah."

"Good." Snow says, exhaling heavily. "Now, let's go get that dust from Cora."

Emma nods, closing her eyes as she lets herself rests against her mother's shoulder. Hugging her mother was something Emma didn't realize she had missed so much. It had been thirteen years of no comforting hugs – no one who looked at her the way Snow looked at her – in that motherly way which meant 'I love you, but if you do something stupid like that again, I will kill you,' in the best and lovingly way as possible. For thirteen years, even if she couldn't remember, she missed her mother's arms around her. And she was not going to keep her sister from experimenting their mother's hugs for another thirteen years. "Yeah. And go home." 

* * *

Minimum Security Corrections Facility – Phoenix, Arizona (Four Years Ago)…

Emma is sitting on her cot when the corrections officer walks in, holding an envelope. "Swan, you got mail. Know anyone in Phuket?" Emma looks perplexed, but she doesn't say anything. "I've gotta open this in front of you. Those are the rules." The officer opens the envelope and a keychain falls into her hand. "Car keys." Emma narrows her eyes at the familiar keychain dangling from the officer's fingers. She didn't think she'd ever see that car again. "Hope you got the car it goes with. Nothing else. No letter. Sorry." The officer drops the keychain back into the envelope. "But good news. You get a car when you get out." The officer walks out, slamming the cell door shut.

Emma looks down at the picture in her hand of herself and Avia. 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Avia is asleep in her bed until she jumps awake, screaming. "Aah!"

"Avia!?" David shouts. He runs up the stairs to find Avia sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, trying to catch her breath. "Hey. Hey. Hey." He says calmly as he sits in front of her. "It's okay. You're okay. You're okay." He runs his hand down her arm as he cups her cheek with the other, wiping away her tears as they continue to fall, one after the other. David looks over at Avia's nightstand seeing the candle he had lit the previous night. He was kicking himself for not remembering before. "Here. This will help." Avia stares at the flame as David lights the candle. He looks back at his daughter, taking her shaking hands into his own. "Now, talk to me. What happened in your nightmare?"

Avia hesitates, taking a few large breaths. She knew she couldn't continue on like this. Pretty soon David was going to force it out of her one way or another. Maybe if she talks about it then it'll go away. "I was – I was in this room, and – " More tears begin to fall, but her father is there to quickly wipe them away.

"You were in a room." David nods, encouraging her to continue.

"And it was red. And there was no doors, no windows. Everything was on fire. And I was in this corner. And I was looking up and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames. Then I woke up and – "

"Hey, don't worry." David runs his hand down Avia's face. "It was just a bad dream."

Avia lets out a long sigh as David pulls her into a hug. She rests her head on his arm and looks at a picture of herself and Emma that is sitting on her nightstand next to the candle.


	17. Come And Find Me

**Thanks again for all the support and reviews!**

 **For those who think I dislike Charming, you couldn't be anymore wrong. Not quite sure why it seems that way. But if it does, I apologize. Of course he misses Emma and of course Emma misses him. But they all hold different emotions towards one another, especially the girls towards their parents. But right now they have to set aside their feelings so they can find a way back to each other and then they can try to mend their relationships with one another. That's just how the story is playing out right now.**

 **And for those who think my choice of words of how I express the characters are wrong - please re-watch the show. I was told I described Charming's emotion towards his mother dying as if he didn't care. Seriously? Of course he cared. Watch the episode. Yes, he was grieving, but at that specific moment, he was exactly how I described him because he soon realized that he still had family - Snow.**

 **And, remember, if you leave a review as a guest and ask me questions, I unfortunately can't respond until I post another chapter. Please don't think I am ignoring you!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And, again, thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

The dwarves had been hard at work for the last couple of weeks trying to find fairy dust down in the mines. But, unfortunately, they were showing no signs of success.

"Pickaxes down, brothers!" Happy shouts as he rolls a cart of rocks down the tracks. "First round at Granny's is on me!"

"Come on, Leroy." Doc urges Grumpy. "We're gonna miss happy hour."

"Granny's running a two-for-one special on mead." Happy adds. But Leroy was in no mood to call it a day, unlike his brothers who were desperately wanting a break.

"Just because it's called 'happy hour,' Happy, don't mean you gotta be there." Leroy scowls. "We got work to do."

"But you're tired. We all are. A break could help."

"Charming asked us to mine for dust – fairy dust – to help bring Snow and Emma back home, and that's – " Leroy swings his ax against the rock wall. " – what I'm – " He swings again. " – gonna do!" He swings once more and the wall caves in, bringing him tumbling down with it."

* * *

At the apartment, Avia is standing in the bathroom in front of the sink. She has her sleeves raised halfway up, showing the recent burn marks from her last nightmare in the red burning room. Her previous burns were already covered with bandages, protected against her sleeves. She hisses as she places the ointment on top of the recent burns that are aligning down either forearm.

David walks up to the closed bathroom door and puts his ear against the door. Avia had been in the bathroom for awhile now and he was starting to worry. He starts to knock making Avia to jump from her place behind the door. "Avia?" He calls out to his daughter. "Are you okay in there?"

Avia rips open a bandage and places it on the burn on her right arm. "Um. I – I'm fine." She shouts. "Just brushing me teeth." She lies as she rips open a second bandage to put on her other arm.

David furrows his brows. "You've been in there for awhile now." He tries to turn the doorknob, but it's locked. David drops his head in defeat. Of course if she was hiding something she'd lock the door.

Avia quickly disposes the empty bandage packages and the cotton applicators she was using for the ointment and opens the bathroom door. Avia was glad she opened the door when she did because it looked like David was about to kick it down. She puts on sweet grin as she looks up at her father. "You know, just doing girl stuff. Sorry." She steps out, David watches his daughter as she walks into the kitchen. He looks around the bathroom before he follows her. He could obviously tell she was trying to hide something but, sadly, his interrogation would have to wait.

"Well, we have to get going. Something happened at the mines."

Avia gives David her full attention. "They found something?" She asks, hopeful.

"Possibly." David grabs his gun and tosses Avia her jacket as she follows him to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

David, Avia, and Blue walk down into the mines where the dwarves are waiting.

"Where is he?" David asks Happy.

Happy leads them to the hole where the other dwarves are. They all turn to them with large smiles across their faces. David aims his flashlight at the wall where diamonds are shining. "Are those – " Avia asks, amazed, as they step through the hole.

"Diamonds." Blue finishes in awe. "They're back. The magic brought them back."

"You mean the kind that become fairy dust?"

"Indeed. We just need to refine them, grind them up. Do you still have what remains of Jefferson's hat?" She asks David. David opens the satchel he is carrying and shows Blue the hat that's inside. "You lock this up, keep it safe. Because by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again."

"So, Mary Margaret and Emma – "

David cups his daughter's head, smiling. "That's right, kiddo. We're bringing them home."

* * *

At the diner, the dwarves and David, along with a some of the town people, are celebrating their victory – most of them already inebriated, as Avia, Nick, and Karley are sitting in one of the booths across the room watching them.

Avia shakes her head, amused. "I'm not sure if we should be watching this."

Nick laughs. "I'm pretty sure we're all used to seeing Leroy drunk."

"So, how does it feel?" Karley asks Avia. Avia looks confused. "How does it feel to finally be one step closer to getting your mom and sister back?"

"Oh, the fairy dust?" Avia shrugs. "You know, I'm still trying to get used to all of this – this new world. Magic. It's all still pretty surreal. Sometimes I feel like it's just all a dream and I'm going to wake up in one of my old foster homes. I'm just not used to it yet."

"So, what you're really saying is that you're not used to having parents." Nick says.

Avia looks over at David who is laughing with the dwarves. "I'm not used to that either. He cares so much about me."

"He loves you. You're his daughter. Of course he cares about you." Karley states.

"He's always looking at me like I'm about to disappear or something. I've never had anyone look at me that way before. And then finding out that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming just makes it that much more weirder for me."

"I'm sure once Emma is back she'll help you get used to it."

"Maybe. It's weird knowing your sister lived in the Enchanted Forest for eight years and yet had no idea until she broke the stupid curse. I'm excited to get them back, but I'm nervous with how it's going to be with not only one, but two parents doting over me." Avia explains, perplexed by the whole situation. "I've only known Mary Margaret as my foster mother."

"Who wanted to adopt you." Nick adds.

Avia nods. "And now she really is my mother." She sighs heavily, falling back into her seat. "I'm just – I don't know. My feelings are all over the place. You guys want refills?" But before Nick or Karley could answer, Avia was already out of the booth and walking to the counter.

Karley looks at her brother. "You're worried about her."

Nick shrugs as he looks at Avia. "Is it that obvious?"

Avia sits down on the stool next to Belle as Ruby walks up. "Exciting day, huh?" Ruby smiles at her best friend's little look-a-like as she leans down on the counter.

"Yes. We'll have Snow and Emma back in no time." Belle adds. She glances at Ruby as they notice the gloom face Avia's holding.

"Yeah." Avia nods as she plays with the straw inside her drink.

"Are you okay, Avia?" Ruby asks, worried.

Avia looks up at the two women staring at her. She hadn't know Ruby and Belle long at all, but it was as if they've known her her entire life. They, too, cared so much about her. She just wasn't used to so many people worrying about her. "Oh, yeah." She says quickly. "Just an exciting day, like you said. I'm just tired, that's all."

Belle and Ruby simply nod, letting the girl get away with that answer... for now. Ruby glances up at the clock on the wall. "I'll be right back." Ruby walks into the back of the diner.

Belle leans down, rubbing Avia's arm gently. Avia fights the urge to hiss from the pain Belle is unknowingly causing as she rubs the bandaged burns on her arms. "Hey." Avia looks up at Belle's kind face. She still, since finding out exactly who Belle was, couldn't help but ponder how this nice woman could possibly be attracted to such an evil man like Rumplestiltskin. "I'm here if you need anything at all."

Avia smiles softly. "Thanks. I know."

Belle squeezes Avia's arm gently before she walks away. Once she is finally alone, Avia looks around the diner, making sure no one is looking at her, before she grabs the lone coffee pot sitting on the counter. But before she could grab it, David walks up, grabbing the pot from her reach. Avia drops her head dramatically. "What are you doing?" David grins as he sits down next to his daughter.

Avia looks up at her father. "Nothing." She answers innocently.

"Avia, are you still worried about those nightmares?" He asks. Avia nods. "Well, don't be. Because when you go to sleep tonight, I'm gonna be right in the next room."

"I know." Avia says quietly.

"How about you go in the back and get Granny to make you some cocoa instead."

Avia sighs as she jumps off the stool and walks towards the back. David smiles as he watches his daughter, but it soon fades when someone he never expected to see again takes her place. "Congratulations… Sheriff." George grins intimidatingly. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"What are you doing here?" David glares, feeling his anger rise as he looks at his enemy.

"You may have taken care of me in the old world, but in this one, we get another go at each other."

"Whenever you're ready.

"It's a big moment for you, isn't it? On your way to getting your whole family back."

David nods. "Yeah, it must be hard for you, you know, watching good win."

George laughs. "Good? So sure of yourself. But I know the truth. You're still just a shepherd pretending to be a prince. You weren't fit to run the kingdom, and you sure as hell aren't fit to run this town."

"I think the people of Storybrooke might disagree with you."

"Today." George looks into the kitchen. David follows his gaze towards his daughter who is sitting on the counter in the back talking to Granny. George turns back to David. "But I'm gonna see to it that they see things my way, that they see you for who you really are." He threatens. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd killed me when you had the chance."

David stands, tired of hearing George's threats that will surely fail. "Oh. The people of this town know who I really am, and they've seen me defeat you before." He leans down, looking George square in his eyes. "So, if you want to try and take me down, they'll see it again." David walks away to retrieve his daughter. George chuckles sinisterly to himself.

When David walks to the back he is confused when he finds Granny welding together a door. She takes off the protective helmet. "Almost done." She says to Ruby. "Let's finish clearing out those perishables."

"What the hell is this?" David asks.

"They're making a cage." Avia tells him.

Ruby walks out of the freezer carrying three trays of frozen food. "Know anybody who might want 38 frozen lasagnas?"

David grimaces, still confused. "I'm sorry. What? Why are you building a cage?"

"Tonight's the first full moon since the curse broke." Ruby clarifies, anxiously.

"Ruby's going to turn into a wolf. Can I watch?" Avia asks, intrigued.

"No." The three adults say in unison.

"Geez." Avia frowns.

"I thought you figured out how to control the wolf in you ages ago." David says, perplexed.

"Yeah, but thanks to the curse, I haven't turned in thirteen years." Ruby tells him. "I might be rusty. I can't let what happened last time – what happened to Peter – happen to anyone else." Last time, Ruby ate her boyfriend. She had to make sure that never happened again.

"I read in my book you had a red hood that kept you from turning." Avia says, remembering the peculiar story of Little Red Riding Hood. It was definitely not the same story she heard growing up.

Ruby shrugs, exasperated. "If I had it. I've looked everywhere. I even went to Gold. It's not in town. I don't think it came over with the curse."

"Ruby, I know you." David says firmly. "I trust you. Snow trusted you. Wolfstime or not, you won't hurt anyone tonight."

"Maybe." Ruby says, unsure. "But I can't afford to take any chances." They watch as Ruby walks into the 'cage.' Granny closes the door and locks her inside.

"We're not really just going to leave her in there, are we?" David turns to see the worried look on his daughter's face that reminded him so much of Snow. "She's all alone."

David sighs as he walks closer to his daughter, placing a gentle hand against her cheek. "Red will be fine. She and Granny know what they're doing."

"That's right." Granny confirms. "I'll be here bright and early to let her out. Don't you worry."

Avia just nods, sadly, looking at the 'cage' that Ruby is locked in. "Come on. Let's get you home. You need to get some sleep." Avia jumps off the counter top and lets David lead her out of the kitchen. Granny gives the 'cage' one final look before she, too, walks out.

* * *

Bright and early, as promised, Granny walks into the diner, switching on the light, making her way towards the back. "Are you awake yet, Ruby?" She walks into the kitchen and stops dead in her tracks when she finds the 'cage' door opened with no Ruby inside. "Ruby!" She yells, running inside.

* * *

Avia is sleeping, thrashing around in her bed as another nightmare consumes her.

 _The flames seem to have gotten worse, if that's possible. "Help!" She screams as the flames immerse around her. "Help!" Avia swings her arms around her face, trying to shield herself from the flames. "Help!" She screams louder, wishing David would just wake her up already. As she maneuvers herself around the flames, Avia sees someone hunched over across the room – the same someone she had seen before. Thankfully, it wasn't her old foster father this time, which still confused her on why he was even there in the first place. "Hey!" She shouts, trying to get the stranger's attention. "Who are you?" Avia jumps over a flame, trying to get closer to the girl._

"Avia?" A voice calls out to her. And just as a flame shoots up right in front of Avia's face, she jumps awake, gasping. "Avia." David says calmly. Avia begins to panic, looking around her bedroom. "It's okay. It's okay." He grabs Avia's face, forcing her to look at him so she'll calm down. "Another nightmare?" David's hand falls onto Avia's arm causing her to pull back, cringing in pain. David furrows his brows and looks down at Avia's arm to find a burn on her hand. "Is that a burn?" David questions, grabbing Avia's hand to get a better look. Avia hisses, trying to pull away, but David pushes Avia's sleeves up revealing a few more that are bandaged. "Avia, you have burns all over!" Avia pulls away, cradling her hand to her chest as she fights the tears that are threatening to spill out. David grabs his cell phone.

* * *

Avia is sitting in bed, changed into a different shirt so it's easier for Regina and David to examine her burns. "How long has this been going on?" Regina asks.

Avia looks down. "Since Emma and Mary Margaret left."

"Avia." David sighs, shaking his head. He gently grabs Avia's chin and moves her head back up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Avia shrugs. "I didn't want to bother you with this. I thought I could handle it."

"Well, clearly you couldn't." Regina rebukes.

"Regina." David narrows his eyes at the mayor/queen when he sees his daughter look down shamefully.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Hold out your arms."

"Why?" Avia asks incredulously.

"So, I can heal you." Regina slowly unbandages the burns around Avia's elbows and upper arms. "These I may not be able to heal completely since they're not recent. But I can heal them enough on the inside. You'll still need to keep them bandaged, though."

"I'll get the first aid kit." David says, heading to the bathroom.

Avia watches as Regina examines her burns. "Why are you helping me?"

Regina sighs as she looks up at Avia who is studying her so intently. "I'm not as cold hearted as you like to think, Avia."

Avia narrows her eyes, scoffing. "Could have fooled me."

"Nicholas would want me to help you." Avia looks away, knowing she's right. They both needed to play nice for Nick's sake. "I meant what I said before."

"But you're going to use magic on me – to heal these burns."

"Would you rather me use my magic for evil?" Regina questions rudely.

Before Avia could even open her mouth, David was walking back into her room with the first aid kit. "I just got a call. It's an emergency."

"So, you have to go." Avia assumes.

David nods regretfully as he sits on the bed, dropping his hand on his daughter's knee. "But I'll be back. Do you think you'll be okay with Regina?"

Avia shares a look with the mayor/queen. "You really think I'd be stupid enough to hurt you?" Regina scoffs.

Avia rolls her eyes and looks back at her father. "I'll be fine. Go."

David wanted to lean over and kiss his daughter on her forehead. He had been dying to do so since they found each other again, but he didn't want to make Avia uncomfortable. So, he played it safe by caressing her cheek, lovingly. "I'll be back."

"We'll be fine." Regina tells him as David walks downstairs. She looks back at Avia. "Now, let's fix you."

* * *

David and Granny are running through the woods searching for Ruby. "This way." Granny says, sensing her grand-daughter. "Over here." Granny is holding her crossbow just in case. They climb up a hill and find Ruby asleep near a log. "Ruby, wake up."

Ruby opens her eyes as David and Granny kneel down next to her, helping her sit up. "Hey." She says groggily. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the woods." David tells her. "You must have fallen asleep here last night."

"I don't understand. You put me in that cage." Ruby says to Granny. "You locked me up."

"The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning." Granny says calmly.

Ruby starts to panic. "Ruby, it's alright." David tries to reassure her.

"No." Ruby snaps. "It's not. I don't remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Oh, my gosh. Did I do something last night?"

"Ruby, all we know for sure is that you broke out and ran through the woods. There's no reason to assume the worst. Relax. Everything's gonna be okay." David's cell phone rings.

* * *

At the dock, David pulls up behind a tow truck. "That's Billy truck." Ruby frowns in confusion.

"Great." David says sarcastically, as they step out of the car. "Who do I call to tow a tow truck?" Ruby stops suddenly. "What is it, Ruby? What's wrong?"

"I smell blood."

David looks inside the truck, but he doesn't find anything. "Where's Billy?"

"Here." Granny says from the other side of the truck. David walks over to her and finds Billy laying, dead, under the front of his truck.

Ruby begins to scream when she sees another dead body laying inside of a dumpster. David and Granny run over. "It was the wolf!" Ruby cries out. "It was me!"

* * *

Downstairs of the apartment, Avia is sitting on the stool with Regina standing by her side as Mr. Gold stands in front of them. "I never thought I'd see the day when the evil queen is helping Snow White's daughter." He says, bemused.

Regina scowls at the imp. "Just get on with it."

Mr. Gold smirks as he steps closer to Avia, examining her old burns. "Well, you were quite right to call me."

"So, you can help?" Avia asks. "It was just a dream."

"Well, what you described is certainly not a dream."

"Then what was it?" Regina asks.

"A side effect. It's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about."

"My victims are not supposed to wake up. That's why I certainly never cared what happened to them after."

"So, because I ate your stupid gross apple turnover, I'm getting burned in my sleep?" Avia glowers irately at Regina.

Regina rolls her eyes. "When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherland where it resides until awoken." Gold explains before Regina can argue with the girl. They watch as he grabs a potion from out of case he brought with him. "Now this world is between life and death, and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world – victims like you."

Avia slides off the stool and walks closer, watching intently as Gold grabs a necklace and pours some of the potion into it. "This other world is tormenting Avia every time she sleeps." Regina says as she steps to Avia's side. "Is there a way to fix it?"

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible. I can, however, provide you with something that will allow her to control her actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it."

"A necklace?" Avia queries.

"You wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, the fear will stop. And then you can come and go as you please."

Avia looks up at Regina. "Maybe it's time to call David."

Gold grins. "Something tells me he'll be okay with this."

Avia looks at the necklace Gold is holding towards her. As she goes to reach for it, Regina's hand stops her. "Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?"

"For a house call?" Gold smirks. "You couldn't afford it. But this is for Avia. This one's on me."

"Why?" Avia furrows her brows in confusion. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Gold shrugs. "Let me just say, I can't afford anything to happen to you… not yet a least."

Regina arches her brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"That's none of your concern." He sneers.

Avia exhales and takes the necklace from Gold.

* * *

"It had to be something else, Ruby." David says, still trying to make sense of what happened as they still stand at the docks.

"No. I did this!" Ruby exclaims, disconsolately. "We both know it."

David shakes his head, refusing to believe it. "No. A couple months ago, everyone thought Mary Margaret was guilty of murder. She needed someone to believe in her. I didn't do that. I am not gonna make the same mistake with you."

"Mary Margaret never killed anyone. I have."

"I know who you really are, Ruby, even if you've lost sight of it."

"It doesn't change the fact that I am gonna turn again tonight, and somebody else could get hurt."

A crowd begins to form, nosily looking to see what's going on. "Maybe this isn't the place to have this discussion." Granny tells them.

"It's okay. I'll protect her." David starts to walk towards the people.

"No!" Ruby stops him. "Lock me up. If the freezer couldn't hold me, maybe a jail cell will. I don't need to be protected from other people, David. Other people need to be protected from me."

* * *

The jail cell slams shut with Ruby inside. David locks the door and the chain lock he placed around the cell bars. "You'll be safe in here tonight."

"Thank you, David." Ruby says gratefully.

David walks to his office to safely place the keys inside the desk drawer. "Thank me in the morning. By then, I'll have found whoever really killed Billy."

George walks in. "You already have." David glares at the man. "That thing." He gestures towards Ruby. "That she-wolf."

David slams the desk drawer shut as he storms towards George. "Get out. Whatever issues you have with me don't involve her. There's no proof Ruby had anything to do with what happened."

"It seems to me that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment."

"Leave him alone." Ruby shouts.

"Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else." George continues, ignoring Ruby. "I knew you'd slip up, Shepherd." He grins. "It was only a matter of time."

"What do you want?" David asks, annoyed.

"Justice. Hand _that_ over to me and let the town decide her fate."

David shakes his head, refusing. "Never. I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind."

"This town is bigger than you think." George informs him. "I start telling people that you're putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests, you'll have a mutiny on your hands."

"Yeah, we'll see." David says, willing to risk that chance. "You want her, you have to go through me."

George laughs. "I look forward to that." He walks away. David looks at Ruby who falls back on the cot, running her hand stressfully through her hair.

* * *

Avia had fallen asleep back in her room. But she wasn't in the burning room for long, using the necklace to help her out of it. She gasps, jumping awake. George leans over, smiling frighteningly down at her. "Hello, Grand-daughter." Avia's eyes widen. She goes to scream, but George places a rag over her mouth and nose as she struggles to get away.

* * *

George walks back to the sheriff's station where half the town is standing in protest. He tries to open the chained doors David placed through the handles to keep Ruby safe inside.

"We won't cower in fear of this creature any longer!" George shouts as he walks towards the townspeople who shout in agreement. "We know who she is. We know where she's hiding. So, why is she still alive? Because she's being harbored by one person – David Nolan. How many more people have to die before our Prince decides to act?"

"Yeah!" The crowd shouts.

"If he won't protect you, I will." George nods to the guy holding the bolt cutters.

George and the townspeople storm inside the station only to find the jail cell doors wide open and no Ruby inside.

* * *

Inside the library, Ruby is checking the shackles that are chained to a pipe on the wall. "These should work." She tells Granny.

"Thanks for letting her hide here." David says as he follows Belle back into the room. "The Sheriff's Station isn't safe."

"Of course." Belle waves. "It's not every day you find out your friend's – "

"A monster?" Ruby assumes.

Belle narrows her eyes. "Hunted." She corrects her.

"The crowd's six blocks from here." Granny states.

"You have wolf hearing, too?" Belle asks, fascinated.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, especially when you run a hotel."

"The only way we're gonna get the mob to stand down is if we prove Ruby had nothing to do with Billy's death." David ponders for moment, coming up with an idea. "I'm gonna need your help." He says, pointing to Granny. "If the mob comes this way, call us. Come on." He and Granny walk out.

* * *

As David and Granny are walking back to the car, David's phone rings. "Regina. How's – " He stops, looking at Granny. "What!? How long ago!?" David hangs up. "Avia is missing!" He shouts as they both quickly get into the car, speeding off.

* * *

"What do you want!?" Avia yells at George who is pacing in front of her, still holding a menacing grin that was sending chills down Avia's spine. She read about this man in her book. So, she was aware at just how evil he was, and obviously still is.

He laughs as he looks at Avia. She is sitting on the ground, her arms tied behind her back. "Now, is that anyway to speak to your grandfather?"

Avia scoffs. "You're not my grandfather! I know who you are."

"Good. Then I don't have to explain why you are here."

"You want revenge on David because instead of making you rich, he found his own happiness."

"Ah, yes. Snow White – your mother. Too bad she isn't here to enjoy this."

"He is going to find me." Avia tells him confidently. "That's sort of what our family does. So, if you're going to kill me then just do it. Stop being the coward we all know you are."

George laughs. "You certainly take after your parents with that mouth of yours. I can't wait to watch the pain I am going to enact as your father watches you die."

Avia gulps, glaring furiously at the man. She was trying her hardest to stay brave, but from the story she read in her book about King George, and if any of it is to be true, he would do anything to destroy her father's happiness. There was no denying how evil this man truly is. Avia was pretty sure Regina looked like an angel compared to this disgusting man.

* * *

David and Granny run into the apartment where Regina and Nick are. Regina called Nick to come over to help her try to figure out where Avia could possibly be considering he knows her better than anyone right now. "Anything?" David asks.

Regina shakes her head. "Nothing. She was sleeping upstairs. But it looks like she went through the window." David runs upstairs to check for himself.

"Why would Avia run away? Did you say something to her?" Nick glares at his mother.

Regina's face softens as she looks down at her son. "Nicholas, I promise I said nothing. We're going to find her."

"You're right. We are." David interrupts the two as he comes back downstairs holding onto Avia's blanket. He hands it to Granny. "Now we find my daughter and Billy's murderer."

* * *

Standing in the middle of the town, Granny is sniffing both Avia's blanket and Billy's work clothes.

"This way." David follows Granny across the street to a vehicle. "The trunk." She points.

David unlocks the trunk, finding Ruby's hood and an axe stained with blood. "The wolf didn't kill Billy." David grabs the hood and hands it to Granny. "Someone did this so she'd be forced to change back into a wolf. So, whoever killed Billy could pin the murder on her."

"Who would want to hurt my Ruby?" Granny asks.

David grabs the crowbar from the trunk and walks to the driver's side door. He breaks the glass and leans inside to open the glove department, pulling out the registration. He scowls, angrily, when he reads the name of the owner of the car. "The same person who wants to hurt me. He has my daughter."

A wolf howls in the distance. "She's out!"

"Avia's out there. Come on." David urges.

Granny sniffs Avia's blanket. "This way." Granny points. She and David take off running down the street.

* * *

Avia and George look up when they hear the wolf howl. He looks at Avia who looks back at him with wide eyes. "Show time."

"No!" Avia screams as George pulls her up roughly by her arm. Avia struggles against his tight grip around her arm, grazing her burns, while he walks her out into the middle of the street. "Let me go! Let me go!" The wolf jumps into the street, growling. "No." Avia whispers with fearful eyes.

George grabs a gun from his back pocket and cocks it. "First the wolf, then you." He grins.

"No! Ruby!" Avia shouts, desperate for Ruby to hear her from inside the wolf.

George points the gun at Ruby. As he reaches for the trigger, an arrow flies above, knocking the gun from his hand causing him and Avia to stumble back. "The next one goes between your eyes!" Granny threatens.

"Avia!" David shouts as he runs towards them.

Suddenly the mob of townspeople march towards them, protesting. "David!" Avia cries out.

George quickly grabs his gun from the ground and points it at Avia's head. "Don't move, Shepherd, unless you want to watch a bullet go through your daughter's head."

David stops midway, holding his hands out. "Okay. Okay. Just don't shoot her! She is innocent!" Granny aims her crossbow at George.

George grins. "Which makes it all the more easier."

"David." Avia cries helplessly.

"Avia, sweetheart, it's okay." David assures his daughter. "You're going to be alright."

George shakes Avia. "Don't lie to her, Shepherd!"

"Kill the wolf! Kill the wolf!" The mob shouts as they get closer.

"Listen to me!" David shouts at the townspeople. "Ruby didn't kill Billy." David glares at George. "The man pointing a gun at my daughter did. He stole Ruby's cloak and killed Billy in cold blood. Then, he kidnapped my daughter to make it look like a wolf killed them both, all to get you to think I wasn't leading this town as I should, just to destroy me and my family." The wolf growls causing the crowd to edge closer with their torches." Hold up!" David yells. "Somebody already died because of what his man did! Don't put my daughter's life at risk, too! Ruby won't hurt anyone. She's just scared."

Avia looks back at the wolf. Her eyes connecting with the wolf's eyes. "Ruby." Avia whispers through her tears.

And in one swift move, the wolf takes one giant leap forward, attacking George, pushing him away from Avia. David quickly grabs his daughter, holding her close as Avia wraps herself around David. "I got you. I got you." He whispers, resting his head against hers.

"Help Ruby." Avia says into the crook of his neck.

David glances at the wolf who is now hovering over George who is laying on the ground. He holds Avia close with one arm, as he grabs the cloak with the other. He slowly approaches Ruby from behind and tosses the cloak over her, transforming her back into her human form.

Ruby jumps off of George, and crawls as far away as she could from the man. She looks up at David who is approaching her. "You saved me."

"No." David smiles. "You saved yourself, and you saved your god-daughter."

Avia lifts her head and looks at Ruby. "Thanks, Ruby."

Ruby smiles as she reaches over and wipes away Avia's tears, resting her hand on her cheek. Suddenly the crowd gasps, grabbing their attention. They run back over. "What happened?" David asks, looking for George.

"He's gone." Granny tells him.

"Avia, I need you to go with Granny."

"But he wants to kill you!" Avia exclaims.

David sets Avia down in front of Granny whose arms wrap around her, protectively. And without a second thought he kisses Avia on her head. "But he won't succeed." He promises before he and Ruby jump into the sheriff's car and speed off to find George.

* * *

At the beach, George is standing in front of a fire with his back turned when David and Ruby walk up.

"You think you can hide from a wolf?" Ruby asks him.

"I wasn't trying to hide."

"You killed an innocent man, and then you tried to kill my daughter!" David shouts indignantly.

"He was a mouse." George grimaces. "She was just the start of it."

"How dare you!? You want to make a deal? It's not gonna happen!"

"I'm not interested in making a deal. I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something."

"And what's that?"

George slowly faces David and Ruby. "That you're never gonna see your wife or your daughter again."

"What are you talking about?

"You really should be more cautious with something so valuable." George grabs the hat from under his coat and tosses it into the fire.

"No!" David runs to the fire, pushing George away. But it's too late. The hat is gone.

"It doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family will never be whole again."

David jumps up and punches George in his face before grabbing his gun and pointing it at the gruesome man. "David, don't." Ruby pleads. Tears stream down his face, his hand shaking as he stares coldly at George.

George chuckles. "I told you, you should've killed me when you had the chance.

David's face distorts in agony as he drops to his knees in front of the fire, watching the hat burn to ashes.

* * *

Later that night, Ruby is watching David stand over his sleeping daughter who is sleeping in her parents' bed.

"She may never see her mother or sister again." David shakes his head, heartbroken. He looks at Ruby. "How am I gonna break that news to her?"

"You won't have to." Ruby says strongly.

"Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Fairy dust on its own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat – "

"You'll find another way."

"You don't know that."

"But I know you, and I know you'll never give up until you do." David chuckles lightly, wishing he could believe that. "And, David, you're not gonna be doing this alone."

David sighs, nodding gratefully. "Thank you."

Ruby shrugs as she grins at Avia. "She is my god-daughter after all." David chuckles, agreeing. "Do you mind giving Granny a call?" She asks as they walk into the living room.

"Sure. What for?"

"I may have left Belle chained up in the library." She says guiltily. "Somebody should probably – "

"Unchain her?" David asks, amused.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I'll take care of it." Ruby opens the front door. "So, where you going?"

"I've still got a few hours of wolfstime left. You helped me regain control." Ruby smiles, excitingly. "I want to do something I haven't done in a very long time."

"What's that?"

Ruby takes off her cloak and hands it to David. "Run." David laughs lightly as Ruby runs down the apartment stairs, howling as she runs out the building – transformed into her wolf form.

He sighs, turning to look at his sleeping daughter as he thinks about Snow and Emma.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Snow is sitting on the ground, thinking about David and Avia, when Emma runs up.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks.

Snow smiles at her daughter. "Just thinking."

"Come on. Mulan has some ideas where Cora might be hiding."

Emma and Snow run back to the campsite and walk behind the blanket past where Aurora is sleeping.

 _Aurora is screaming as she stands inside the red room, flames surrounding her, grazing her arm. She looks across the room and sees Avia standing between the flames, holding tight to the necklace around her neck._

 _Avia closes her eyes, wishing the flames to calm. Aurora looks around as the flames move away from them. Avia opens her eyes to look at the woman that she now sees clearly. "Don't be scared." Avia tells her._

Aurora jumps awake. "Snow!" She shouts. "Snow!"

Snow and Emma run over. "Hey." Snow says, kneeling down next to the princess. "I'm here. It's okay. It's just another nightmare."

"No, this time, it was different. There was a little girl. She – she put out the fire." Aurora tells them. "She talked to me."

Emma kneels down next to her mother – both looking curiously at Aurora. "A little girl?" Snow questions.

"What'd she say?" Emma asks.

"She said – " Aurora exhales, heavily, still in a bit of shock. "She said her name was Avia."

Snow and Emma look at one another, stunned.

* * *

Ten hours later, Hook jumps down from the beanstalk, out of breath from his journey. "My dear captain, - " Hook closes his eyes at the sound of Cora's voice coming up from behind him. " – it seems you've been on quite an adventure. The compass, please."

Hook turns around. "Yes, that." He grins. "Well, matters grew complicated. It's eluded me for the moment. The details of the affair are a bit of a bore."

"Really? Stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me might seem like a bore to you, but to me, it's betrayal."

"I was gonna bring it to you. Our agreement remains. We are going to Storybrooke together. I'll get it back."

Cora shakes her head. "I don't have time for your games. I've crossed through too many worlds to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you?" She asks.

Hook looks down, shamefully. "The Swan girl. Emma. Rest assured, it won't happen again."

Cora laughs. "No, it won't. You chose her and the consequences of that decision."

"Oh." Hook frowns, disdainfully. "Are you gonna kill me now? Go ahead. Try."

"So brave." Cora sighs, exhilarated. "No, I'm not going to kill you. I have something far more satisfying in mind. I'm going to leave you here with your thirst for revenge unquenched, while I complete our journey without you."

"There's no need to be rash." Hook steps closer to Cora. "We can discuss this." He smiles softly.

"Your pretty face buys you a lot, but not my time. It's too valuable." She says unphased.

"I can do this. I can get it back. You need me."

Cora laughs. "No, I don't. You've had your chance. Now, it's my turn to do this – the right way." Hook jumps to attack Cora, but she disappears in a cloud of smoke causing Hook to fall flat on his face.

* * *

She reappears at the campground, and grabs a box containing a heart. She blows onto the single heart which causes that one and the many others, that she has stored, to glow. She steps out of the hut. "Rise." She demands the dead bodies. Their zombie bodies awaken, rising from the ground and march into the forest.

* * *

Emma holds out a picture of herself and Avia to Aurora. "The girl you saw in your dream – is that her?"

"Yes." Aurora says, astonished. "That's Avia."

Snow walks away, distraught. "That's impossible." Emma says, confused. "It was a dream. How could you dream of my sister?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe it wasn't a dream, Emma." Snow sighs.

Emma stands back up, looking at her mother. "What?"

"That room – I've been there." Snow admits reluctantly.

"When I told you about it, you didn't say anything." Aurora claims.

"You were terrified. I didn't want to make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real."

"A room in a dream is real?" Mulan asks, perplexed.

"The sleeping curse. It has to be. I went through it. Aurora went through it."

"And now Avia's going through it." Emma frowns.

"What else did you lie about?" Aurora argues, peeved that Snow could keep this from her after seeing how afraid she was.

"I wasn't lying." Snow stresses. "I was protecting you."

Emma turns back to Aurora. "What did she say – Avia – in the dream?"

"She just said her name. And then I woke up, and it was over." Aurora tells her.

"Emma." Snow says, getting her daughter's attention. "It's going to be okay."

"We are so far from okay." Emma says worried.

"No. We have a way home now."

"We have a compass, and the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora."

"Any attempt to steal from her would be suicide." Mulan states.

"Not anymore." Snow smiles confidently. "We can stop her."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I know someone who does – Rumplestiltskin. He'll know a way."

"Avia." Emma realizes. "We can talk to her." Snow nods. "Now we can communicate."

"Wait. Wait." Aurora panics.

Emma looks at Aurora. "Oh, yeah, Princess, you're going back to sleep."

* * *

 _"Avia!" Aurora shouts through the flames, searching for the girl. "Avia!" She begins to cough as the smoke gets into her lungs. "Avia!"_

 _"Hello?" Avia calls out from across the room._

 _Aurora looks around, spotting Avia. "Avia!" Aurora tries to maneuver through the flames to get closer to the girl. "Avia, it is you!"_

 _Avia nods. "Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Aurora. I'm with your mom and sister."_

 _Avia's eyes widen. "Are they okay?"_

 _"Yes, they're fine." Aurora assures her. "They just want to come home, but they need your help."_

 _Avia hesitates. "What do I need to do?"_

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Avia gasps, jumping awake. "They're alive!" Avia exclaims. David wakes up from his spot on the chair near the bed, and Regina awakens having stayed over to make sure nothing worse happens to Avia. Even though she refused to admit it, she was starting to care for the little troublemaker. But she was only going to let them believe she was there as a promise to her son to keep Avia safe. "They're alive!"

"Who?" David asks as he sits in front of his daughter. "Who's alive?"

"Mary Margaret and Emma."

David cups his daughter's face. "I told you." He smiles happily. "I told you!"

"Was it that woman you saw?" Regina asks. "Did she tell you this?"

Avia nods. "Her name's Aurora. She's like sleeping beauty or whatever. She said they have a way home, but there's someone in their way – someone they need us to help them stop, someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat."

"Who?"

Avia looks at David then back at Regina. "Your mother."

Regina's face drops with disdain. She was sure she had rid herself from Cora for good, but it seemed even in a dream, Cora managed to find a way back.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"How close are we?" Emma asks as they continue their journey through the forest. "Avia could already be waiting in the Netherworld."

"No, we planned to meet back there in two hours." Aurora tells her.

"We're not going to leave her waiting." Snow promises. Emma glares at her mother, remembering the many promises she had broken before to them. She'd be lying if she said she was over what happened just from their time spent together here. What happened still happened. Snow points to an open space in front of them. "There. That looks like relatively safe high ground. We'll set up camp there. Aurora, you'll settle in and find Avia, get the information we need from Rumplestiltskin. We do this fast, in and out. It's still too dangerous out here."

As Emma and Snow walk to the campsite, Aurora's cloak gets caught on a limb, revealing a burn on her forearm. Mulan turns to her. "Something wrong?"

"Just caught on something." Aurora tells her.

"That does not explain your arm." Mulan scowls.

Aurora looks down and quickly hides the burn with her cloak. "What about my arm?"

"The burns you're hiding – they're not from the sun."

"I brushed against a poison leaf." Aurora shrugs attempting to walk past Mulan.

Mulan grabs Aurora's other arm, stopping her. "You said that this Netherworld was full of smoke and flames. Aurora, if that's where you were burned, you should not return."

Aurora looks the two people who are counting on her. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She asks Mulan.

"You're choosing to go in deeper and staying under longer to find this girl." Mulan states, sternly. "I vowed to Prince Phillip to protect you, not to help some strangers find a portal to another land."

"Mulan, I was cursed to spend eternity in that horrible sleep, and the only reason I'm here is because you and Phillip risked your lives to save me. Every day since my waking has been a gift, so let me do something with it. It's my turn to help someone else. I'm going to go back in and find that girl." She walks past Mulan to follow Snow and Emma.

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Inside of Gold's shop, Avia is laying on a cot they set up to keep a closer eye on her as she sleeps. Nick walks up and sees Avia staring up at the ceiling, clutching the necklace she is wearing.

"Are you okay?" He asks, worried.

Avia shrugs. "I have to be right." She says, forcing a smile.

"You don't have to do this. I'm sure your dad and my mom can find another way."

Avia shakes her head. "No. This is the only way if we want to get Mary Margaret and Emma back. I have to do this." She looks over at where David, Mr. Gold, and Regina walk in. "So, your mother, Cora – " Avia says, nervously. " – she's pretty powerful?"

"She is, but not as powerful as I am." Gold tells her.

Regina scoffs. "Debatable."

David walks over to Avia, sitting down on a stool, as he brushes his finger through his daughter's dark hair. "Actually, no, it's not." Gold scowls at the mayor/queen.

David rolls his eyes, earning an amused grin from his daughter. "Are you sure you're okay to do this, Avia?"

Avia exhales. "I think it's something I have to do."

"Avia, just because someone believes you were born to do something, does not mean that you have to do it. We can figure out another way."

Avia glances at Gold, remembering what he said when he gave her the necklace. "Maybe. But at least let me try this first."

"Look, whatever she faces in there will be far less dangerous than what she'll face if we fail." Gold tells the worried father.

David sighs as he looks at his daughter. He strokes her cheek gently before he stands. "Get on with it." He tells Gold. "Fast."

Gold takes David's seat. "Okay, Avia. Just relax. And soon, you're gonna drift off."

"What do I tell them?" Avia asks.

"Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear." They watch as Gold places his hand over Avia's forehead while she closes her eyes. Nick looks nervously up at his mom who gives him an encouraging smile as she rubs his arms, looking back at Avia. "One upon a time – " Gold begins. "Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon."

"That was you." Avia narrows her eyes at Gold. "I read about it in my book."

"They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill." Nick adds, remembering the story as well.

Gold waves his hand over Avia's face, closing her eyes. He glances at Nick. "Yes, indeed, a quill." Nick gulps, nervously, stepping back into Regina. "And yet, it wasn't the quill itself, but the ink that captured the dark one." Regina and David share a look. "Harvested from the rarest species of squid from the bottom of a bottomless ocean – impossible to find unless you're a mermaid, or me." He whispers the last part. "I happen to have a private supply." He waves his hand again over Avia's sleeping face. "In my jail cell – that is where they will find it."

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Mulan is watching over Aurora as she sleeps. Emma steps away with Snow following her. "Hey." She grabs Emma's hand. "It'll be okay." She assures her daughter. "We are going to see Avia and David again. This will work."

Emma was trying to stay positive, but she lost that optimism – that hope her parents taught her to have the moment they placed her inside of that wardrobe – not knowing if they would ever see their little girls again. And yet, here her mother was standing still sure that everything's going to work out when every single time they think they are closer to getting home, something pushes them right back to the beginning.

Their heads snap forward when they hear rustling of leaves. "What was that?" Emma asks.

Snow looks at Mulan who is standing close to Aurora, her hand on her sword.

 _Aurora is once again standing in the middle of the flames, searching for Avia. "Avia!" She shouts. Avia appears across the room. "Oh, Avia!" Aurora walks through a flame to get closer to the girl. "Can you help us?"_

 _"Yes!" Avia shouts. "You have to go to – " A flame rises in front of Aurora causing her to turn away, shielding herself. " – Rumplestiltskin's cell!"_

 _"Where? We have to go where?" Flames rises in between the two. "Wait!" Aurora panics as they both jump back. "Where do we have to go!?"_

 _"Rumplestiltskin's jail cell!" Avia's muffled voice shouts._

 _"Aurora!" A voice that she's never heard before roars. "Who is that?" Aurora asks, looking around._

 _"Did you hear me?!" Avia asks._

 _"No, Avia, say it again!"_

 _The flames start to become too much to bear. Aurora hears the roar again. "Did you hear that?" She looks at Avia who is now standing still looking at her with wide frightened eyes. "Avia?"_

 _Aurora disappears and Avia watches as her old foster father takes her place, smiling at her. "I'm back." He sneers_.

Mulan shakes Aurora awake. "Aurora! Wake up!" Mulan shouts. Aurora opens her eyes and stands with the help of Mulan. "Avia wasn't finished."

"The time for that is over."

Aurora gasps as a zombie walks up clashing his sword against Mulan's. She looks off to the side to find Snow and Emma fighting off a couple of zombies of their own. "Emma, watch out!" Snow yells at her daughter, seeing a zombie coming up from behind her.

The zombie tackles Emma to the ground causing the compass to fall from her pocket. "The compass!" Emma shouts. The zombie grabs the compass. "The compass!" Snow shoots an arrow at the zombie and it drops the compass. Emma grabs it and runs towards Snow who continues to shoot at the zombies who didn't seem to want to die. "Any idea how to kill these things?"

"Mulan!" Snow shouts to the soldier as more zombies surround them. She looks at the tent and finds Mulan and Aurora gone. "Mulan?"

"Where is she?"

"Emma, we've got to run for it!" Emma knocks one of the zombies down and Snow grabs her sword as they run away.

* * *

As Mulan and Aurora are trying to escape, a couple zombies jump from behind, knocking Mulan to the ground while the others grab Aurora. Mulan manages to slice through the zombie that is on top of her, killing it. She jumps up, looking around for Aurora. "Aurora!"

* * *

Emma and Snow are still running through the forest, trying to get as far away as they could from the zombies. "You still in one piece?" Emma asks, checking on her mother.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Snow says, slightly shaken up. They hear a noise in the bushes. Snow grabs her bow and arrow and aims.

Mulan comes in view, gasping. "They took her. Aurora's gone."

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Avia gasps, jumping awake. She looks around, panicked. David runs to her side. "Avia, are you all right?"

"Where is he?" Avia pants, looking around the room. "Where is he?"

"Who is he?" Regina asks, stepping in the middle of David and Gold. "I thought it was a she."

Avia finally gains control of her breathing. "It was – is." She quickly corrects herself.

"Did you see her?" Gold asks. "Did you tell her?"

Avia grimaces, falling back down onto the pillow. "I tried. The flames were too much. She couldn't hear me." She looks apologetically at her father. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." David shakes his head. "You tried. That's all we can ask for."

Avia grabs her arm, groaning in pain. "Something's wrong." Nick panics.

Regina reaches down and raises Avia's sleeve to refill yet another burn, but this one looked far worse than the others. "Who else did you see in there?" Gold asks, sensing there was more that Avia was hiding. Avia looks at Gold, fear evident in her eyes. "You said he."

David furrows his brows in confusion. "Avia, was there someone else in there with you?"

Avia looks at David before she closes her eyes, refusing to speak.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Aurora is sitting down in the pit that Emma and Snow were trapped in when they first arrived at the supposed safe haven. Cora walks in carrying a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry." She places the tray in front of Aurora. "I hope you enjoy stew."

"I enjoy anything that masks the bitter aftertaste of poison." Aurora taunts.

Cora chuckles. "Oh, plucky. I like that."

"You might as well go. I'm not gonna tell you anything."

"Oh, I know. It's alright. You've nothing to tell. You weren't my target."

"The compass – sad you lost it?" Aurora smirks.

"I suppose, but now I have something to trade for."

"They'll never trade me for that."

"You might be more valuable than you know." Cora informs her.

"To who? They just met me, and they're trying to get back to their family. Do you really think they'll sacrifice that for a stranger?"

"Your newfound companions?" Cora asks. "You may not know them, but I do. Snow and her daughter just can't help themselves. No matter the personal stakes, they won't let an innocent die."

Aurora sighs with boredom. "We shall see."

"And what stakes do you have in their cause, Princess? It's not as though you'd travel back with them." Aurora looks down, and Cora realizes that's exactly what the princess was expecting to do. She scoffs. "Did you really think you could have a life there? Fine another Prince? You've forgotten Phillip already."

Aurora glares furiously at Cora. "Phillip is in my heart every moment of every day. If there was anything I could do to bring him back, I would."

"Is that so? What if I told you that when a wraith consumes a soul, it merely travels to another realm, but that soul could be brought back to this world?" Aurora looks astounded. "Show me a little courtesy, and I may explain how." Aurora kicks the tray of food at Cora. "Oh! You stupid ungrateful girl!"

"I'm not as stupid as you think, nor my loyalty so easily bought! You can bring me a hundred meals and make a hundred promises, but I will never help you!"

Cora waves her hand throwing Aurora against the rock wall, knocking her unconscious. "Plucky." Cora scowls. She walks over to a crow, petting it. "Tell them." The crow caws a few times before it flies out of the pit.

* * *

As Emma, Snow, and Mulan are walking through the forest, the crow Cora sent out flies by, landing on Snow's shoulder. Snow furrows her brows as she listens intently to the bird before it flies away.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asks.

"Cora." Snow's face pales. "We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora."

Emma grabs the compass from her pocket. "Give it to me." Mulan demands, stepping forward.

"Hold on, Mulan." Emma backs away. "Just give us a minute to consider."

"There's nothing to consider." Mulan exclaims. "A compass is not worth Aurora's life."

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass." Snow tells her.

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done."

Mulan grabs the compass, but Emma holds on to it. They both struggle against each other. "You may have made a promise, but I made a promise long ago to protect my sister, and that is what I am going to do. I climbed a freakin' beanstalk for this. You will get your own!"

Snow steps in the middle of the two. "Mulan. Mulan." She urges. "Give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass."

"You can't hope to defeat her." Mulan argues. "We no long have access to the dark one's assistance."

Snow looks at her daughter then back at Mulan. "Yes, we do." Emma frowns, confused.

"How?" Mulan asks. "Aurora's gone."

"Aurora isn't the only one whose been under a sleeping curse." Emma's eyes widen as she looks down, mouth agape realizing what her mother is going to do. "I can go back to that Netherworld."

"The door to that place is closed. You said it yourself."

"There may be a way – a way for me to go back into a deep slumber, - " She explains anxiously. " – one that can let me access it again."

"Another sleeping curse?" Emma exclaims, harshy. She was little, but she remembers hearing her mother's screaming when she'd awaken from those nightmares. Which is why it pained her to find out that her sister was going through the exact same thing. Her mother's screaming was forever embedded in her memory. You couldn't just forget that.

"No." Snow shakes her head, seeing her daughter's concern. "Not another curse. I don't need one. I've been under already." Snow ponders for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain her plan. "I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away, where my mind stops protecting me."

"How?"

Snow turns to Mulan. "Your sleeping powder – if I inhale it, I will fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this."

"I used the last of it on the giant." Mulan tells her.

"Then make some more."

Mulan looks at Emma, seeing that Emma was also in agreement with her mother. She sighs in defeat. "The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom, but I know of a place that may grow some more. It's a bit of a journey from here."

"Can we make it by sundown?" Snow asks.

Mulan nods. "We have to hurry." Emma tells them.

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Avia hands the glass of water back to Nick. "Thanks."

Gold sits on the edge of the bed. "Let me take care of this." He waves his hand over the burn on Avia's arm, healing it completely.

"What caused this?" Regina asks.

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and replaced her with something else – injuring Avia in the process. We're lucky it wasn't worse."

David sighs, looking sternly at his daughter. "Now are you ready to tell us who the 'he' is that you saw in your nightmare?"

Avia looks away. "Not really." She mumbles.

"Avia, it may help you if you talk about it."

"But you don't know that for sure." Avia exclaims. "You can't promise me something like that. You will never understand. It's not just a nightmare that just all of a sudden appeared. It's been haunting me for years."

David scowls in confusion. "It's a foster father, isn't it?" They all turn to Nick.

"How did you – "

Nick shrugs. "Lucky guess."

David looks back at his daughter. "Avia, is that true? Are you having nightmares of an old foster father?"

Avia groans into her hands. "It doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does." David says gently. "Let us help you."

"You can't." Avia stresses through her tears. "No one can."

Gold shares a look with Regina. "Interesting. Your nightmares are crossing paths with one another. Ever experienced anything like that before, Your Majesty?"

Regina shakes her head, dismayed. "No. I can't say that I have."

"Well, you're gonna need some time to recover before we can send you back."

David scoffs, shaking his head. "Not a chance in hell. We'd be monsters to even consider risking her life again. I am not letting this man, along with a room filled with flames, taunt my daughter any longer."

"Careful with your tone, Charming. I understand your concern for your daughter, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then – " Gold looks at Regina. " – a true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke. Something far worse than a foster father."

"Aurora is gone." Regina reminds the imp. "What is the point if no one is there to receive the message?"

They all ponder, trying to come up with a plan. David looks up suddenly. "Because someone will be there."

"Who?"

"Snow."

"That's an awfully big assumption."

"No. No, it's not." David says, surely. "She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will. I know it." He looks down at Avia who is looking back up at him with weak eyes. "And I'll be waiting."

"You're going to this Netherworld?" Regina asks, amused.

"I faced you. How bad could it be?"

"It's not as simple as that." Gold tells him. "You can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse."

"Well, then put me under one."

"If we do that, there's a chance you might never waken up."

David smiles. "Sure, I will. When I see her, she'll kiss me, and I'll be fine. Now put me under. I've spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home."

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Aurora slowly opens her eyes. "Wake up." A voice echoes. "Wake up. Come on, sweetheart. Wake up."

Aurora's vision starts to become clear as she sees Hook crouching in front of her. "No. No!" She jumps up, pulling away from the pirate. "Are you gonna kill me?"

"If I were here for that, then waking you first might not be the best course of action." He says sarcastically before he unlatches the chain around Aurora's wrist with his hook.

"So, what? Did Cora send you?" Aurora exclaims, hysterically.

"Cora has no idea I'm here."

"I don't understand."

"Look, I know you're sleepy, but isn't it obvious? I'm setting you free."

"What is this, some sort of pirate's ruse?" She asks in disbelief.

"Cora's denied me passage to Storybrooke and my vengeance." Hook says angrily. "And now I'm gonna deny her her wishes, starting with the compass. In pirate terms, you might say I'm firing a shot across my enemy's bow."

"You'd risk your life to break in here all so you could thwart Cora?"

"I don't like being double-crossed. Now go." He moves out of her way, gesturing towards the door.

"Thank you."

As she passes him, Hook grabs her arm, turning her around. "You can thank me by doing me one favor."

Aurora pulls away from his grip. "What?"

"Give Emma a message. Tell her that the deal still stands. If she provides me passage back to her realm, I swear, I will help her find that dust that opens the portal." He says, sincerely.

"You really want to assist us?"

Hook grins. "It hurts Cora and helps me. Of course I do. Now go."

* * *

Snow and Emma are following Mulan through the forest on their search for the poppy plant. "Once we crest this ridge, we'll be near the woods of the dead." Mulan explains. "The last poppies in the realm have taken seed there."

Emma looks back at her mother who has been quiet since voicing her plan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Snow says, avoiding eye contact with her daughter as she passes her.

Emma grabs her mother's arm, pulling her back. "Hey. Wait. No. You look nervous." Emma sighs. "I – I remember when I was a kid, I'd hear you screaming from my bedroom. I was so scared. So, if I was scared from just listening to you, then you have to be scared to return back to those nightmares." Snow smiles softly at her daughter. She remembered those nights, too, and David soothing her screams away. But she never even thought that Emma could hear her. "How bad is it?"

Snow frowns as she remembers her experience inside of that room. "It's like you're– " She scowls, trying to figure out the best way to describe it. " – lost, drifting in the dark, no one to talk to, nothing to do except think of all the people that you love and how you'll never see them again."

Emma sighs. "And Avia's been feeling that way since the beginning. I was going to leave her again, like I've done many times before, because I was being selfish. If I would have left after she ate that stupid apple turnover, then she may have been lost in that room forever. And it would have been all my fault."

"Stop it." Snow glares sternly at her daughter. "You wanna play the blame game? Fine. If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, Cora never would've killed him, Regina wouldn't want revenge, the curse never would have happened. I wouldn't have found your father and I wouldn't have had you or Avia." Emma sighs, knowing she's right. "We could spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty, but it will not help us get home."

"You really think we're gonna make it back?" Emma asks.

Snow smiles confidently at her daughter. "If there's one thing your father's taught me, it's not to give up. Now, it's time for me to go back to sleep."

"It's Regina." Emma scowls angrily.

Snow turns around, confused. "What?"

"Regina. That's who we should blame."

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Regina is in the back of Gold's shop, preparing the sleeping potion. Nick walks in. "It smells funny." He grimaces.

"Yeah. I know, sweetheart. It's a curse." She glances at her son, who steps to her side, looking over the ingredients. "It's not meant to be pleasant."

"So, the potion's finished? Mr. Gold had everything you needed in his shop?"

"Yes. We're almost ready."

Nick leans forward to get a closer look. "So, this is how you do it? Magic?"

Regina shrugs. "There are many ways. It's never easy."

"And…have you been using magic?" Nick asks.

Regina gives her son her full attention. "Nicholas, I told you I wouldn't, and I haven't, except for – " Regina looks down. " – with Daniel, when I healed Avia's wounds, and now." She bends down, looking her son firmly in his eyes. "I've really been trying."

"It's okay." Nick smiles. "At least you're using it to help people now."

"I'm trying. And after this, I won't." She promises.

Nick nods. "I know. And then, maybe once everything settles down, you and my father can get together and figure out a way that I can spend time with you both." Regina looks surprised. Nick shrugs. "We can figure out how to be a family, even a dysfunctional one."

Regina laughs through her tears that were threatening to spill out as she lovingly caresses her son's cheek. "I'd like that." She turns back to the potion, placing the last ingredient into the glass pot.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"It's beautiful." Snow says, mesmerized by the red poppy plant.

"I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds." Mulan says, grabbing her dagger from her sheath. "We're doing this the old-fashioned way."

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

"What do you mean, the old-fashioned way?" David asks.

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan." Gold states as he begins to explain what will happened to David as Avia, Regina, and Nick stand off to the side listening intently. "Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required – through blood." Gold holds out a large needle. "By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell. Your Majesty, you did his wife." He says to Regina. "I'm sure you'd like the honors."

Regina steps up, grabbing the needle from Mr. Gold. "Wait!" Avia jumps in front of David. "It should be me doing this. I can go under without a curse and still come back."

David bends down, taking Avia's hand into his own. "It's going to be okay."

"But you're not going to wake up." Avia stresses.

"Your mother will wake me just as I done for her." He smiles confidently at his daughter before he looks up at Regina and Gold. "If anything happens to my daughter, I will not hesitate to kill either of you when I return." He threatens earning a smirk from Gold and an eye roll from Regina.

Regina dips the needle into the vile and it begins to sizzle as the potion enchants it. She sets it on the spinning wheel before looking at David. "It's all yours."

David steps forward, looking at his daughter. Avia walks up and for the first time she initiates the hug, surprising David. He wraps his arms around his daughter, cupping her head protectively in his hand. "It's gonna be alright."

"How do you know?"

David sits on the cot, grabbing Avia's hands. "Because I have faith in our family. We always find each other no matter what. Nothing will ever change that."

Avia still looked unsure, but she didn't question him. Instead, she take the necklace from off her neck and places it around David's. "It'll help you control the flames in the room. It'll keep you safe."

"I will guard it with my life." David promises.

"Oh, and tell Mary Margaret… I miss her." Avia says bashfully, earning a large smile from her father.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"The powder's nearly ready." Mulan says as she continues to crush the seeds.

Emma is on the ground, looking nervously at the compass in her hands as Snow sits beside her, resting her back against a tree. "How long will the effects last?" Snow asks.

"It's difficult to say. Maybe an hour or much less."

"Well, I shouldn't need much time as long as Avia's in there when I am."

Emma sets the compass back into her pocket. She rests her arm on her mother's knee, holding out her hand. "I'll be right here." Snow smiles, holding onto her daughter's hand. "Say hi to my sister for me."

Snow nods and then she looks at Mulan who walks over and blows the powder into Snow's face, putting her to sleep.

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Avia, Nick, and Regina are standing off the side watching as Gold spins the wheel. David takes a deep breath before he reaches up to prick his finger on the needle but not before asking Gold another question. "When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?"

"Not exactly." Gold says. "That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under the first time."

"Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?"

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving." He says, harshly. "Now, I say this with the utmost sincerity – good luck."

David scoffs. Gold begins to spin the wheel again as David reaches up and pricks his finger on the needle, falling unconscious.

* * *

David is walking around a pitch black room with only one torch as his source of light. He hears indistinct ghostly whispering in the unknown distance. He carefully walks forward and grabs the torch, but he frightens himself when he turns around and sees that he is suddenly surrounded by mirrors.

"Snow!"

Inside the red room, Snow is standing in the opened flames. "Avia?" She calls out to her daughter. "Avia, baby, are you here?" The flames immerse intensely around her, clouding her vision. "Avia, where are you!?"

Back in the dark room, David is still looking curiously at the mirrors, trying to figure out some sort of passage way that'll get him into the red room where he is sure Snow is waiting. When he looks into one of the mirrors, he sees the necklace around his neck begin to glow blue. He takes it off and uses it as a compass. It glows brighter as he points to one of the mirrors, assuming that's where he is supposed to go. But as he moves closer, the necklace sizzles in his hand, and he hisses in pain, dropping the necklace on the floor. David bends down, hovering his hand over the floor, feeling the heat radiating off it.

"The room." David grabs the torch with both hands and bangs the tip of it into the floor, breaking it. Smoke immediately begins to rise up. He bangs it once more and the floor breaks. David falls into the fiery room. He jumps up, grabbing the necklace and replacing it back around his neck.

"Charming?" Snow calls out from across the room. David looks around, searching for his wife's voice. "Charming?"

David smiles when he sees his wife. "Snow!"

They run towards one another, but a flame rises up in the middle, stopping them. "I don't understand. Avia should be here."

"I wouldn't let her come back. This is – " David looks around the room. " – this is too dangerous."

Snow smiles, just happy to see her husband again. She should have known he wouldn't let Avia return. He's an amazing father like that. "You found me."

David smiles, amazed by his wife. "You found me. I knew you'd be here."

"I don't know how much time we have."

David nods, understanding. "Gold – he says there's a way to stop Cora. We have to stun her, like we did with him."

"The quill!"

"It wasn't the quill. It was the ink. There's a jar of it in his cell, where we kept him. Get it. Get it, stop her, and come home." He pleads.

Snow then realizes her husband had never been under the sleeping curse before. She narrows her eyes at David. "Charming, how are you here? There's no way for you to be here unless…"

David nods, confirming her assumption. "I had to see you."

"You're in a sleeping curse."

"It was worth it."

"But now you're cursed.

"A curse you're gonna break with true love's kiss." David jumps over a flame, standing right in front of his wife. "Now…" They lean into one another, but their bodies go right through each other.

They try again. Snow gasps. "No."

"It's a Netherworld." David frowns. "We're not really here."

Snow feels herself starting to fade. "I'm waking up!"

"It's okay. You'll get back, and then you'll wake me, as I woke you. You will always find me, and I will always find you."

"Yes." Snow agrees, sadly. "But will we always lose each other, too? Is that our fate?"

"No." David grins. "I refuse to believe that. You need to have faith…in us."

"I'm waking up." Snow cries.

"It's okay. You can do this."

"Charming."

"I love you. And Avia wanted me to make sure I tell you that she – that she misses you." He smiles.

Snow smiles sadly. "I love y – " But she fades away, waking up, before she could finish.

David looks around the flaming room that he was now alone in with only his faith in his family to pull him through.

* * *

Avia is hovering above David as he sleeps on the cot. "Come on." She says, impatiently. She turns to Regina and Gold. "Why is it taking so long?"

"I'm sure it's fine." Nick shrugs, trying his best to stay hopeful for his friend.

Avia looks at Regina. "I imagine your parents are just catching up." Avia looks back at David. Regina looks at Gold who shakes his head. Nick steps forward and grabs Avia's hand.

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Snow opens her eyes. "Hey. You okay?" Emma asks. Suddenly Snow jumps up, frightening Emma. "What? What happened? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for more powder." Snow says, searching the grounds.

"I'm pretty sure we're out of that. What happened?"

"I have to go back in!" Snow exclaims hysterically. "He's all alone."

"Who's all alone?"

"David. He went under a sleeping spell so he could see me. He thought that my kiss would wake him, but it didn't, and now he's trapped." Snow explains quickly.

"Okay, slow down." Emma says trying to calm her mother.

Snow falls back, exhaling heavily. "I have to get back. There's only one way to help him."

"True love's kiss."

"Yes, but it won't work in there." Snow grabs her daughter's hands. "We have to get back." She panics. "If we don't – "

"We will." Emma says firmly. "We will. Mom, we will." Snow's breath shutters at the sound of Emma calling her Mom for the first time in thirteen years. "We will."

Tears escapes Snow's eyes as she stares in awe of her daughter. "Are you sure?" She asks softly.

"Yes. Because you told me to have faith, and now I'm telling you. We will make it back. Did you get the information?"

"It's Rumplestiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell."

"Okay. Then let's go get it." As Emma turns away, Snow grabs her arm, turning her back around, forcing her into a tight embrace. "Oh." Emma grunts, taken aback.

Snow just hugs her daughter close, brushing her hand down Emma's long blonde locks as her tears escape. "Let's go home." She whispers.

Emma chuckles, nodding. Snow pulls away with a smile and begins to grab her things. Emma reaches into her pockets – her face dropping as she looks around in a distress. "No."

"What?"

Emma looks at her mother. "The compass is gone… and so is Mulan."

* * *

At the campground, Cora opens the door of the pit, only to find it empty.

She rushes inside, looking around. "Looking for someone?" Cora turns to Hook.

"Oh. Don't tell me you were dumb enough to let her go."

Hook shrugs. "She was never gonna give you what you wanted anyway."

"So you freed her. And stuck around for the petty satisfaction of seeing me suffer?"

Hook groans with pleasure. "Oh, watching you suffer is a tempting motivation, but it wasn't that."

"Well, then you must have a death wish." Cora says bemused. She waves her hand and throws Hook against the rock wall. She walks closer to him and grabs his hook. "You know I have to kill you."

"You should try thanking me."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"Because I've brought you a gift. It's in the satchel."

"What is it?"

"Customarily, surprise is part of the fun of gift-giving." Hook smirks. "Open it."

Cora grabs the satchel and looks inside. "Is that…"

"Indeed it is, and with it, you'll get everything you want." Cora grins smugly as she looks back into the bag.

* * *

Mulan is running through the forest when an arrow grazes by her and into a tree.

"That was a warning shot." Snow tells her as she places another arrow on her bow. "Try to run, and I promise the next one won't be."

"How did you find me?" Mulan asks.

"I know a thing or two about tracking."

"All we want is the compass." Emma tells her.

"Very well." Mulan attempts to pull out her sword, but Snow tackles her and pins her to the ground before she can do so.

"Give me the compass." Snow demands vehemently.

"And seal Aurora's fate?"

"We learn how to overpower Cora. Once we get what we need, we will defeat her, and Aurora will be free."

"Another journey – " Mulan shakes her head. " – just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora is to make that trade now."

"Not gonna happen. Without that compass, we can't get home."

"Then I hope you're prepared to use that arrow."

"Stop!" Aurora shouts as she comes into their view.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but how the hell did you get here?" Emma asks, flabbergasted.

"Let Mulan go."

Snow stands up as Aurora helps Mulan up. "Were you followed?"

"I don't think so. Cora may know I'm gone, but she didn't see me escape."

"How did you escape?" Emma asks, suspiciously.

"It was Hook. He let me go."

"Why?"

"Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you that you should've trusted him, that if you had trusted him – " Cora is in the cave, speaking into Aurora's heart. " – you could've defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you'll have to go up against her all by yourself." Snow and Emma look at each other, unsure if they should believe her. "He only wants to help. I think he may care for you."

Hook scoffs from inside the cave. "Nice touch, that." He grins.

"But you know she won't trust you." Cora tells him.

"Ah, she doesn't have to. All I need is for her to believe that I was genuine in letting the girl go, which I wager she does now. You're welcome."

"Impressive. You took a heart."

"Now you've a princess."

"Indeed I do."

"Now can we get on with the business of going to Storybrooke, together?"

"Why not?" Cora shrugs. "I hate to travel alone. All we need is the compass."

"Which will soon be delivered." He turns away, walking out of the cave. But he leaves Cora with her doubts if she should be trusting the pirate or not.

"Did you find a way to stop Cora?" Aurora asks.

"Yes." Emma answers as she holds the compass close.

"Where are we going?"

"Rumplestiltskin's cell."

"Great. Then lead the way."

Cora smiles at the beating heart in her hand.


	18. Home

**Thank you all for the positive reviews!**

 **More Avia, Snow, and David moments coming soon!**

* * *

Avia is sitting in the chair, watching over David who is still under the sleeping curse. She has been up since David went under, researching her storybook to find some other way to wake her father up. Regina is standing near the doorway, looking at them both before she walks back into the front of the shop where Gold is.

"Any change?" He asks the queen.

Regina shakes her head. "No. He's not improving, and Avia isn't going to leave that room until he's awake. He needs true love's kiss. He won't wake up until Snow comes back."

"Until?" Gold questions. "Well, that's rather optimistic, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They're up against your mother." Gold reminds her. "The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her is with the squid ink."

"Which is why you sent the message through David."

"Which would be beneficial if we knew that message were delivered. But alas, given the Prince's condition, we don't know." Regina sighs, knowing the imp is right. "As such, it's important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that when that portal opens, it won't be his family that come through. It'll be Cora."

Regina narrows her eyes fearfully at the imp. "And neither one of us wants that."

"We have to find where they're coming through and destroy that portal."

"But whoever came through would die."

"Exactly. But I'm confident between the two of us we can summon up enough magic to complete the task."

"Well, what if we're wrong? What if that portal opens up, and it's not my mother? What if Snow and Emma do defeat Cora and go through it?" Regina asks.

"Well, I believe in this world they call that a win-win."

"How exactly is that?"

"If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother's wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow and Emma, well, - " Gold chuckles. " – you've succeeded in your revenge against Snow White, adding the Savior on top of that. David will be asleep forever and, well, Avia will need someone to guide her. She will not longer have a family."

"And you think I'm the person to guide her? I don't even like the girl."

Gold grins. "Oh, I'm sure that would change. They both come from true love, dearie." Gold laughs. "You don't truly believe the Savior is the only one capable of taking down evil, do you? And with Avia on your side, you'll get your son back for good." Regina arches her brow, intrigued. "Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate were to happen while you were attempting to help – " Gold scoffs. " – Nicholas could hardly blame you for that, could he?"

"No. I can't lie to him." Regina refuses. "I am trying to be a better Mother."

"You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone, including your son. So, if you truly want to be a good mother to Nick, to protect him, if you want to be better, prove it."

Little did they know, Avia was standing right in the doorway, behind the wall, listening. With her eyes squinting in anger, she clutches the book closer to her chest and looks at her father. There was no way she was going to let them get away with stopping Mary Margaret and Emma from coming back just because of Cora. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"Huh." Snow says as they walk through the dungeon. "Rumplestiltskin's cell. I haven't been here since before Regina's curse." She looks at Emma with tear filled eyes. "This is where he told us you were going to be the savior, and Avia is the – "

"Key." Emma frowns.

Snow nods. "To saving us all. Whatever that may mean."

Emma shrugs. "He told me that same. I have yet to get a full explanation out of him yet, though."

"Well, I guess we'll make sure we do when we get back."

Emma nods, agreeing. "So, he knew?"

"Oh, it was prophesied." Emma stood, stunned. She couldn't believe even before the curse her parents knew all along who she was. She may have been eight, and she may have forgotten who they were when she went through the wardrobe, but they should have told her. Maybe she wouldn't have been as frightened and confused when her father placed her and Avia inside the wardrobe…alone. "Come on." Snow leads her daughter into the cell where Mulan and Aurora are.

"The squid ink – it's not here." Aurora tells them.

"Gold said we would find it."

"Well, was there anyone else in here with him?" Mulan asks. "Could they have taken the ink?"

"No, he was kept alone. Visitors were forbidden. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact." Snow clarifies.

"How'd he'd keep from going crazy?" Emma asks.

"He didn't." They look at Aurora and see her looking down at a scroll she found in the wall.

"What is it?" Snow asks.

"Is that a message?" Emma asks.

"Yes." Aurora hands it to Emma. "And I think it's for you."

"Why would you think – " Emma looks down at the scroll to see her name and Avia's written continuously down the entire scroll. "—that." Snow looks at her daughter who is stunned by what she is seeing. 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Avia is still in the chair next to David while Nick sits in front of her as he reads the book out loud. "'With one kiss, true love's power made everything right again. But this was not the end of their story. It was just the beginning."'

Avia sighs. "Except this time it'll happen the other way around." She says somberly. "If Mary Margaret and Emma ever come back."

"They will. And I think this story proves it. Your parents always find each other."

"Yeah. But they also weren't stuck in two different realms. What if he never wakes up and I never see Mary Margaret or Emma ever again? What's going to happen to me?"

"Avia, they're going to come back."

"Stop saying that." Avia exclaims, frustrated. "You don't know that. No one knows that. Once again, I'm alone."

Nick closes the book and leans forward, nudging Avia's knee. "You're not alone, Avia. You have me."

Avia sighs, leaning her head back against the chair as she looks at David. Nick will never understand how she's feeling right now – no one will. She's once again without parents, and now without a sister. She has no one. Regina walks in. "Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma and Snow's return, so I'm going to need you two to stay here for a while and watch over David."

Avia sits up at the mention of a portal. She kept replaying what she heard earlier of Gold and Regina's conversation and it hadn't been sitting well with her. "What do you mean? Do you know where they're going to be coming out of?"

Regina nods. "Possibly the water hole. We just need to make sure everything's in place."

"But how do we know you're telling the truth? You don't even like Mary Margaret and Emma. Why would you help them?"

"Because I'd rather see them coming through the portal than my mother. Avia, you really don't understand how evil my mother is."

"But it doesn't matter because Mary Margaret and Emma will be coming through." Nick says confidently. "My mom will make sure of that." He looks at Regina. "Right?"

"I promised you, Nicholas, that I was going to do better, to be better." She reminds him. "So, yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely."

"Wow." Nick smiles. "You really have changed."

Regina forces a smile as she leans in, kissing her son on his forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Avia watches as Regina walks out. "I need to go back in." She tells Nick.

Nick furrows his brows, confused. "What are you talking about? Back in where?"

"Into the burning room. I need to go to sleep so I can find out if David was able to tell Mary Margaret about the ink."

Nick sets the book aside and walks over to his panicked friend. "Avia, you can't. It's too dangerous. That's the whole reason why David went under and not you."

"I don't care. Nick, I'm sorry, but you may trust your mom, but I don't. Now, are you going to help me get there or not?"

Nick wanted to help his friend, but he also didn't want her to get hurt. Deep down he wasn't quite sure if he trusted his mother either, but he could see that she was really trying. So, he was definitely stuck in a hard place right now with what to do. 

* * *

"I'm really glad you came to your senses." Gold says as he and Regina walk through the mines.

Regina, however, wasn't happy lying to her son after she promised him she was going to be better. But she couldn't deny that Gold was wrong. She'd do whatever it takes to make sure her mother doesn't come through that portal, even if it meant Nick hating her for it. Either way, she was saving his life. "Let's just get this over with."

"It's right through here." They walk into the opening where the diamonds are. "Ah, yes. Should suit our purposes, no?"

"How much do we need?"

Gold scoffs. "All of it."

"Uh, how are we going to do that?"

"With a little help from a fairy." Gold pulls out a fairy wand from out his coat. "Dead one. Believe me, no one mourns her." He waves the wand and it glows bright with magic as it collects from the diamonds. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"What does this even mean?" Emma asks. She is sitting on the ground of the dungeon trying to decipher what exactly Rumplestiltskin was trying to do by writing hers and Avia's name continuously on a scroll while Snow, Mulan, and Aurora search the cell for the squid ink.

"He was obsessed, Emma." Snow says.

"We've looked everywhere." Aurora tells them, giving up. "There's no ink in this cell."

"Well, it has to be. He told David."

"You were in a Netherworld." Emma says. "Maybe something got lost in translation."

"No." Mulan pulls out a small jar. "She heard right."

"You found it?" Snow exclaims as they hurry over to Mulan.

"In a manner of speaking." Mulan says, confused, opening the empty jar. "There was ink in the cell."

Aurora suddenly steals the jar from Mulan and throws it the mechanism that controls the cell doors that drop from the ceiling and rise from the floor, locking them inside. "Aurora, what are you doing?!" Snow shouts.

"Helping me." They look up to see Cora and Hook standing on the other side.

Cora walks closer and magically takes the compass from Emma. "No!" Emma shakes the cell doors.

"Don't waste your energy, dear." Cora smiles efficaciously at the compass that is now in her possession. "Rumplestiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Why would you do this?" Emma exclaims at a stunned Aurora.

Cora chuckles. "Don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told." She holds out Aurora's heart.

"You took her heart?"

"Actually, I did." Hook tells them. "It was a gift."

Cora squeezes Aurora's heart making her groan in pain. "Forgive us. We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits."

They begin to walk away. "Hook. Wait." Emma calls out to the pirate. "Please don't do this. Our family is in Storybrooke. They need us."

"Perhaps you should've considered that before you abandoned me on that beanstalk." Hook says as he walks towards Emma.

"You would've done the same."

"Actually, no." Hook holds out a necklace. "Do you know what this is, Emma?"

Emma recognizes the necklace as the one the giant was wearing. "The bean that the giant kept." She tries to grab it from the pirate, but he was too quick.

"Oh, no. A pirate always keep a souvenir of his conquest, but this – " He says, enthralled by the necklace. "Well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol – something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility. Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done with you." He turns around and follows Cora out of the dungeon, leaving Emma helplessly watching him leave. 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

"Leroy!" Ruby calls out to the dwarf as she runs into the mines. "What is it? What's the emergency? Leroy?"

Leroy points his flashlight up where the diamonds were, but no longer are. "They're gone. They're all gone." 

* * *

Back at the shop, Nick is reading the book, glancing up every once and a while at Avia who had fallen asleep.

Ruby and the dwarves rush in. "Where are they – Regina and Gold?"

"What's going on?" Nick asks.

"All the magic has been drained from the mines."

"They stole it?"

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything." Leroy tells him. "Nobody steals from a dwarf!"

"Except the Queen." Doc reminds him.

"And Rumplestiltskin." Happy adds.

"If they're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret, that means my mom lied to me. That means Avia was right." Nick looks at Avia.

Ruby's eyes widen when she realizes Avia is sleeping. "Oh, no. Please don't tell me – "

"She wanted to see David. She wanted to make sure he told Mary Margaret."

"We have to wake her up." Ruby starts to shake Avia. "Avia, wake up."

Inside the red room, Avia is searching for David through the flames. "David!" She shouts. "David!"

David jumps up, looking between the flames. "Avia!" He shouts.

Avia gasps. "David!"

"Stay right there!" David jumps over a flame just as he did with Snow. "Avia, what are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were okay." Avia pants. "I needed to know if you told Mary Margaret about the squid ink."

David nods. "I did. I did. I told her."

Avia sighs, relieved. "Good. How is she? How's Emma?"

David smiles sadly. "They're ready to come home. Avia, you shouldn't have come here."

"I had to!"

A flame shoots up next to them, grazing Avia's arm. "You need to go, Avia! You can't be here!"

"Are you okay?" Avia asks, worried.

David sighs. "I'm fine." He promises. "But I'll be even better knowing that you're safe." Avia looks away and David could see that something is wrong. "What's going on, Avia? Is it Gold and Regina?"

Avia nods slowly. "They don't think Mary Margaret and Emma are going to come through the portal. They're worried Cora is going to win, and that she is going to come back instead."

"Avia…"

"If she is as powerful as they say she is then maybe it's true. Maybe Emma and Mary Margaret won't be able to defeat her. If Regina is worried then we should be, too."

"And we are. But if she comes to Storybrooke, I can promise you that we will not let her anywhere near you – near any of us. Your mother and I will make sure of that. But for us to do that, we have to be together, Avia. I need you to go back. I need you to be safe for when your mother and Emma return."

Tears threaten Avia's eyes as she looks up at her father. "But I'm all alone. Again."

"Not for long." He says firmly. "Now, wake up, kiddo."

Avia slowly nods. She wakes up to find Ruby kneeling down in front of her. "What's going on?" She asks, groggily.

"You were right, Avia." Nick says furiously. Avia looks confused as she turns to Nick and sees the dwarves standing around them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Avia, Gold and Regina stole the magic from the diamonds." Ruby tells her.

Avia jumps up. "What!? But David said he told Mary Margaret about the squid ink. They're going to defeat Cora."

"We need to find them. We need to stop them." Nick tells them. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Emma had been trying to break the cell with her sword since Hook and Cora left. "We aren't going to break it down, Emma." Snow stresses. "It was enchanted to hold Rumplestiltskin. We don't have a chance."

Emma falls to ground. "This is my fault." Aurora sighs.

"No, it's mine." Mulan tells her. "Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you."

"That's very sweet, but I believe it's my fault." Emma says, somberly. "I'm the Savior and I'm not doing much saving, am I?"

Snow walks over and sits down next to her daughter. "We're going to win this fight, you know." She says softly. "Good always defeats evil. You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse."

Emma rolls her eyes. "But what have I done since then? I got us stranded over here, burned down the wardrobe, let Cora get the ash and now the compass. The only reason I ever broke the curse was because it was exactly what Gold wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it."

"What are you talking about?"

"He told you I was the Savior. It was his plan. Once I fulfilled that role, maybe that's all I was ever meant to do. Gold said I'm supposed to break the curse and Avia's the key to making sure it stays that way. He had it all mapped out before we were even born. I'm not powerful." Emma scoffs. "I fulfilled what I was supposed to do. There's nothing else left for me to do. I'm not a Savior." Emma opens the scroll. "I'm just a name on a piece of paper. I'm a pawn, and that's exactly why we are in here and Cora's on her way to Storybrooke." Emma sighs heavily, looking at Snow. "What if he's lying? What if Avia's more than just some key? What if this was all just a ploy so that he'll be alone with her?" Snow's eyes widen at the thought. And if Cora gets there before them, there's no saving her. 

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hook asks Cora as they venture together out of the forest.

"Lake Nostos. The legend says its waters hold the power to restore what was once lost." She explains. "It'll return magic to what remains of this wardrobe. And then, we'll be able to cross worlds."

Hook looks a bit bewildered when he doesn't see a lake in front of them. "I may be a simple pirate, but I know one thing. Lakes have water."

Cora waves her hand and twirls her wrist repeatedly until the bottom of the lake deteriorates and the water below gushes out. "After everything we've been through, why do you still doubt me?" 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Regina and Gold walk through the forest to the watering hole. "You're certain the portal's going to open up all the way out here?" Regina asks.

"This is where things once lost are returned to us." Gold informs her. "This is where Cora's gonna come through."

They look inside the watering hole where the water is swirling down below. "Unless it's Mary Margaret and Emma."

"I highly doubt that." 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

"We are going to get out here." Snow says, looking down at the scroll.

"How? By staring at the scroll?" Emma asks, doubtfully. "It's not like it's gonna magically open the door for us."

Snow smiles. "Yes, it is." She stands in front of the cell doors. "When I was a little girl, I used to sneak into Cora's chamber and watch her practice magic. She had a spell book, and, Emma, the spells were in the book."

"Uh. Yeah. Isn't that what a spell book is? A book that has spells in it?"

"Watch." Snow holds out the scroll in front of her and blows onto the page. The words fly off of it creating a cloud of ink.

Emma jumps up, amazed. "Whoa. Squid ink. Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink!" Snow blows on the cloud of ink and it clashes into the cell doors. Emma gasps in disbelief as a hole forms through the cell doors, wide enough for them to walk through.

Snow smiles proudly. "Told ya. Good always wins."

They grab their things and start to head out. "Wait." Aurora stops them. "I can't go. You have to tie me up."

"No." Mulan refuses. "I'm not leaving without you."

"I can't be trusted, not as long as Cora has my heart."

"Then I will get it back for you."

"Mulan."

"I will."

"Mulan, we gotta go." Emma tells her.

Mulan takes out the rope from her bag and ties Aurora up at the opening of the cell door. "Good luck." Aurora says to Snow and Emma.

"Thank you." Snow says, appreciatively. "Good luck to you." 

* * *

"And now the ashes." Cora says as she and Hook stand at the lake. She holds out the ashes to Hook. "Would you care to do the honors?" Hook doesn't hesitate as he grabs the ashes and pours it into the water, opening a portal. "Here we go. We'll be in Storybrooke soon enough. I really look forward to seeing my daughter. 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke.

"It's time." Gold says.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Regina scowls.

They step away from the watering hole. Gold raises the wand and channels the magic into it causing thunder in the sky and the wand to glow. Green lightening blasts down from the sky and strikes the water hole. The magic swirls with the water making it fizz, adding electrical energy as it begins to settle. "It doesn't matter who comes through now. No one can survive this." 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Cora holds out the compass. "I told you I'd deliver you to Rumplestiltskin." Hook rests his hand on top of the compass. "Now don't let go, unless you want to end up someplace that isn't Storybrooke."

But before they could even attempt to jump, an arrow shoots in between them, knocking the compass from their hands. "You're not going anywhere! This portal's taking us home!" Emma shouts.

"The compass – get it." Snow nudges her daughter forward.

"Find it first." Cora tells Hook. "I'll take care of them."

Emma grabs her sword and runs towards Hook. Cora creates a stream of flames with a wave of her hand and fires them at Mulan who deflects them with her sword. Hook grabs his sword and he and Emma begin to swing their swords at one another. Emma kicks him in the stomach while Cora fires another flame ball but this time at Snow who moves away from it. Hook manages to knock Emma's sword out of her hand, so Emma runs at him attempting to tackle him. Hook easily tosses her to the ground and goes to attack, but he is distracted when another arrow fires past him. But while Hook is distracted, Emma tries to grab her sword, but she doesn't make it far when Hook grabs onto her ankle, pulling her further away. As Snow prepares to fire another arrow at the pirate, Cora sends another ball of fire at Mulan who again deflects it with her sword. Mulan spins around, ready to attack Cora with her sword, but Cora vanishes causing the pouch that contains Aurora's heart to fly up in the air over the portal. But, fortunately, before it makes it inside, Hook bends backward and catches the pouch by the handle with his hook.

Emma runs for her sword while the pirate is distracted and runs to Mulan's side. "I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart, unless it's over me." He tosses the pouch over to Mulan. Emma nods at Mulan before she begins to fight Hook again.

"Go!" Snow shouts at Mulan.

"No, but you need the compass." Mulan tells her.

"And Aurora needs her heart."

Mulan holds her sword out to Snow. "Take it. It deflects her magic."

Snow smiles gratefully, grabbing the sword before Mulan runs back to Aurora, leaving Snow and Emma on their own.

"I had no idea you had such a soft side." Emma says as she points the sword at Hook.

"I don't." Hook says. "Just like a fair fight." They begin to fight again, blade against blade, clashing together. "Good form." He compliments. "But not good enough. He tugs on Emma's ankle, tripping her. Snow looks around, alarmed, when she hears a whistle. Cora appears behind Snow and they begin to circle one another. Cora makes a sudden move, startling Snow. Cora laughs at how gullible she is. Hook still has Emma on the ground and locks her sword into position with his own and his hook, leaning towards Emma. "Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. With my life on the line, you've left me no choice. A bit of advice? When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it." As Hook continues to ramble, Emma feels the compass against her back. "You might want to quit."

"Why would I do that when I'm winning?" She asks, flashing the compass in his face before kneeing him in the gut. Hook jumps up and Emma kicks him again, propelling him backwards as she rises. They clash their swords once more. "Thanks." She says as she punches Hook square in the face, knocking him unconscious. Emma turns to Snow. "Now, let's go home!" 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

The magic that is blocking the portal is still active as Regina and Gold watch. Ruby, Nick, and Avia run up from behind them.

"Mom?" Nick questions in disbelief at what he's seeing. He runs over to Regina.

"I knew you weren't helping Mary Margaret and Emma!" Avia shouts furiously.

Regina bends down in front of Nick. "I'm helping you."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asks.

"You're gonna kill them." Ruby tries to run towards them but Gold waves his hand, throwing her across the woods.

"Ruby!" Avia shouts. She turns back to Gold and Regina. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Avia, I'm sorry, but we can't let Cora come through the portal." Regina tells her. "You have no idea what she would do to us – to you."

"Emma and Mary Margaret are coming back. I went back to sleep. David told Mary Margaret all about the squid ink!"

"Avia, it's gonna be Cora." Gold bellows.

"You're wrong!"

"Good always defeats evil." Nick states as he looks at Regina. "You should know that more than anyone."

"What I know is my mother will destroy everything I love, and that means you, and I can't let that happen." Regina says behind her tears. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

As Snow and Cora are circling each other, Emma charges at Cora with her sword, but Cora vanishes.

"Emma, run!" Snow yells. The two of them head to the portal, but Cora appears before them, waving her hands, sending them flying backwards. Cora walks towards Snow who stands up first. Emma tries to get to her feet, but Cora waves her hand, knocking her down again. "Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?"

"Because my daughter needs me. And now I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted – your heart. Goodbye, Snow." Cora goes to plunge her hand into Snow's chest, but Emma leaps up and pushes Snow out of the way.

"No! Emma!" Snow cries as Cora's hand plunges into Emma's chest instead.

"Oh, you foolish girl." Cora laughs. "Don't you know? Love is weakness." She goes pull out Emma's heart, but she is unable to retrieve it. She tries to pull it out multiple times, but Emma's heart doesn't budge.

"No." Emma stands straight up, looking Cora bravely in her eyes. "It's strength." A burst of magic that emanates from Emma blasts Cora away. Snow runs over, placing her hand over Emma's heart, checking her over while Emma stands in shock. "What was that?" Emma pants.

Snow smiles happily, placing her other hand onto Emma's cheek. "That is a great subject for discussion when we get home." They run to the portal and grab each other hands – the compass in between. "You ready?" Snow laughs.

"Yeah. Let's go." They jump into the portal, heading back home. 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

"You can't!" Avia shouts. She tries to run towards the watering hole but Gold freezes her in place.

"Stop it!" Nick shouts. Regina grabs her son, holding him back.

"You're gonna kill them! Please, no!" Avia cries as she tries to move her legs.

"They're going to make it through! You said you wanted to change, to be better. This is how." Nick says desperately to Regina. "You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in us." They look over at Avia who is sobbing.

"Please." She begs. "I can't be alone again. Please."

As a lone tear escapes Regina's eye, she lets go of her son and turns to the portal. "Regina." Gold calls out.

Regina lifts her hands over the well and sucks the green energy into her hands. Soon, her arms are spread as the magic continues to flow through her, leaving the well. Once all the energy is gone, Regina is propelled backwards and falls onto the ground.

"No!" Avia shouts. Nick and Gold stare stunned by what Regina just did. Avia stares hopelessly at the well when it doesn't seem like anything happened. As they all stare at the well, suddenly a hand grips the edge and Emma comes into their view, climbing out. Snow comes up behind her. "They're back." Avia says first to herself as a smile forms across her tear stained face. "You're back!" She shouts as she runs towards them, wrapping her arms around them both.

"Oh, I missed you." Emma cries into her sister's shoulder.

Avia looks up at the both of them. "I knew you'd come back."

Snow smiles, wiping away Avia's tears. "I missed you so much."

Avia smiles. "I missed you, too. Both of you." She rewraps her arms around them, hugging them close. Regina and Gold watch the reunion in disbelief before Gold walks away.

"What's going on?" Snow asks as she looks around them. "What happened?"

"She saved you." Nick says, helping Regina up. "She saved both of you."

"Thank you." Emma says gratefully.

"You're welcome." Regina says unenthused.

Ruby runs over. "Are you okay?" She asks, hugging Snow.

"David!" Avia exclaims. "He's still asleep."

They all start to run towards the shop where David is still unconscious. 

* * *

Snow is the first one inside as Emma and Avia hang back watching as Snow sits on the edge of the cot and gently caresses her husband's face before kissing him awake – breaking the sleeping curse.

David gasps, opening his eyes. "You did it." He grins at his wife.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"No." David sits up and kisses Snow passionately on the lips. Avia grimaces, hiding her face into Emma's chest as their parents make-out. "Though the burning red room did give me a pause." He jokes once they pull apart making everyone laugh before they return to their kiss. 

* * *

In the front of the shop, Gold is putting away the wand when Emma walks in.

"We need to talk."

"Yes." Gold agrees. "I believe apologies are in order."

"No. No apologies necessary. I understand why you wanted to keep Cora out of here." Emma tells him.

"Just remind me never to bet against you in the future, Miss. Swan."

"It's not really a bet when the game is rigged, is it?"

"To what exactly are you referring?"

"Your scroll. I saw it in your cell. You wrote mine and Avia's name again and again and again."

Gold shrugs. "Just wanted to make sure it would stick."

"The ink – it was there all the time. You could've gotten out."

"I was exactly where I wanted to be. You needed to find that, so all this could occur."

"You created the curse, Gold. You made me the Savior. Everything that me and Avia have ever done, it's exactly what you wanted us to do."

Gold chuckles. "I created the curse, dearie, but I didn't make you or your sister. I merely took advantage of what you both are – the products of true love. That's why you and Avia are so powerful. And everything you've both done, you've done yourselves."

Emma's eyes widen. "So, you don't know."

"Know what?"

Emma steps forward, holding her chest. "Cora tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn't. She was blasted back by something inside me, by – " Emma furrows his brows. " – by – "

"By magic." Gold finishes. "Whatever that was, I didn't do that. You did."

"Then, tell me. I need to know what part my sister plays in all of this."

"I told you, she is simply the key."

"The key to what?" Emma glares. "I want to know everything. If there is someone after her – "

"Oh, there is always someone who is going to be after her." Gold interrupts. Emma raises her brows, needing to know more. "Your sister is simply the key to good and evil. If her blood gets into the wrong hands, she can be easily persuaded to choose the side that which could destroy us all, and/or send us to a place that is far worse than this world. Your sister's blood can be used to open the imaginable. Which is where you come in, Miss. Swan."

"So, not only was I made to be the Savior to this town, but I was made to protect Avia as well."

Gold nods. "That is correct."

"Then why haven't you gone after her? You've had several chances."

Gold shrugs. "I don't need her… at least not yet." He grins. 

* * *

Present / Enchanted Forest…

Hook finally awakens and walks over to where Cora is staring at the water that Snow and Emma went through. "We failed." She tells him.

Hook sighs. "Really, Cora, after all this time, why do you still doubt me?" He holds up the giant's bean.

"That bean's petrified. It's useless."

"But these waters have regenerative properties." Hook shrugs. "Perhaps it's time to do some gardening." 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

Nick walks up to Regina. "I was right. You really have changed." He hugs Regina, surprising her. She hugs him close. "Thank you."

Emma walks back into the room where Avia is now sitting in between David and Snow. "Emma." Avia jumps up, hugging her sister around her waist. Emma wraps her arms around Avia, protectively.

David smiles up at his oldest. "Looks like we have some catching up to do."

Snow holds out her hand to Emma who takes it. "You have no idea."

"How about dinner at Granny's on me?" Ruby suggests.

Avia turns to Nick who is still standing by Regina. "Hey, Nick, you hungry?"

Nick slowly pulls away from Regina who was reluctant to let him go. "Yeah." He walks over to Avia who wraps an arm around his shoulders as they all begin to walk out except for Regina who watches, heartbroken.

"Congratulations." Gold says as he steps into the room. "You just reunited a family. Maybe one day they'll even invite you for dinner." 

* * *

In the middle of town, the dwarves and Ruby are following the family as they head to the diner. Snow is holding David close as she holds Emma's hand, laughing as Avia and Nick chase each other in front of the group.

But as the family and friends reunite happily, little did they know that in the distance, Hook and Cora have made it over on Hook's ship thanks to the bean.

"There it is." Hook says.

"Storybrooke." Cora grins. 

* * *

Hook and Cora arrive to the docks later that evening. "Well, my dear Cora." Hook says as he follows Cora down the passageway to the dock. "This is where we shall part ways. Thank you for everything. It's time for me to skin my crocodile."

Cora vanishes then reappears in front of Hook. "You might want to rethink this."

"We had a deal. Get out of my way."

"Believe it or not, I'm doing you a favor."

"By preventing my vengeance?" Hook scowls, irately.

"Ask yourself how I'm doing that."

Hook ponders for a moment. "By using your dark magic."

"Exactly. Magic is here, and that makes matters a bit more complicated. If you go off half-cocked after an empowered Rumplestiltskin, do you know what'll happen?" Cora asks. Hook looks away. "So, you do. Good."

"Hey." A kind fisherman walks up from behind them. "You folks need anything? Tackle shop don't open until morning, but if you want to go out and try and snare some of new England's finest pescatarian creatures, I'd be happy to open early for ya."

"No, thank you." Hook answers roughly. "We're fine."

"It's a fine vessel you got there. When'd you get in?"

"What vessel?" Cora asks.

The fisherman looks confused. "Why that one right – " Cora waves her hand making the ship go invisible. "Hey, that's a neat trick." He says, amazed. "You some kind of magician back in our land?"

Cora waves her hand again, turning the fisherman into a fish. She sighs, bored. Hook kicks the fish into the water. "What did you do with my ship?"

"I hid it from prying eyes." Cora tells him. "For what we both want to do, we need the element of surprise. Now, you ready to listen to me?"

"Go on, Your Majesty. What now?"

"Let's go have a little look at this Storybrooke. Shall we?" 

* * *

The following day, in the middle of the afternoon, Emma and Avia are walking down the street, both carrying grocery bags in their hands.

"I'm still confused how you two even survived while we were gone. The kitchen is empty." Emma says, shaking her head.

Avia smirks. "We ate at the diner a lot and ate so many donuts for breakfast. David's kinda like the typical dad, ya know? He doesn't know how to feed the kids, so he resorts to junk food and eating out. It worked."

Emma chuckles. "Well, don't get used to it. You and I both know that Mom is not going to let you live off of junk food. We're back to home cooked meals which I am totally for by the way."

Avia looks curiously up at her sister. "So, Mom? You're calling her Mom now? It isn't weird considering they're technically only a few years older than you?"

Emma sighs. "Well, I sort of let it slip back in the Enchanted Forest. Mary Marg – Mom was freaking out because Dav – Dad was under the sleeping curse. I'm obviously still getting used to it. I haven't called anyone Mom or Dad in thirteen years. But they are our parents, Avs."

Avia nods, understanding. "I'm just not used to having parents, Emma. I played it cool while you were both gone because I had to. But, I still don't know how I feel about all of this – being from a fairytale land that I've only ever read about. My parents are freakin Snow White and Prince Charming and you're a freakin Princess!"

Emma chuckles. "Well, so are you."

Avia closes her eyes, groaning. "I wish people would stop reminding me of that."

"Hey." Emma sets down her bag and grabs Avia's, sitting her down on an empty bench. "I'm still getting used to this, too. I haven't seen our parents and their friends since I was eight-years-old. This is all mostly new to me, too."

"But aren't you angry, Emma?" Avia asks. "Aren't you upset with them for putting us in some magical wardrobe and shipping us to another world without them? You lost your memories for thirteen years because of that. We both had no idea of where we even came from. We only had each other to rely on."

Emma squeezes Avia's hand gently. "And we still do. We still have each other, Avia, and right now, that's all that matters. And, yes, I am angry. But while we were back home, I was able to really think about why they did what they did for us. I'm still not happy about it, and I wish they would have explained it to me, regardless if I would have remembered or not, but I do understand. But that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt either."

Avia exhales heavily as she sits back onto the bench. "At least you had eight years of happy memories with parents."

Emma leans down, tapping Avia's chin. Avia looks at her sister. "But I've had thirteen years of happy memories with my sister. That's more than I've ever had with them."

Avia rolls her eyes, playfully. "Emma, we were in foster homes. How is that happy?"

Emma shrugs. "We made the most of what we could, didn't we? At least for most of it we had each other. I say that's pretty close to happy. Most kids have no one."

Avia sighs. "I guess you're right."

"Hey." Avia looks back at Emma. "It's okay if you're angry. We can be angry together. But promise me we can work on our anger together. We can't let it consume us."

Avia nods. "What am I supposed to even call her? Mary Margaret? Snow?"

Emma shrugs. "She'll be happy if you call her anything. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Do you think she'll be upset if I don't call her mom yet? I'm just – "

"You're not ready." Emma finishes, understanding. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm still working up the courage of calling David 'Dad' again."

"Because of your last memory with him?" Avia asks.

Emma nods. "Yeah." She says sadly. "Okay." Emma grabs the grocery bag, standing back up. "We better get back. We have some tacos to make."

Avia nods, grabbing her bag, and following her sister back down the street towards the apartment. 

* * *

Inside the apartment, Snow and David are making up for lost time as they lay in bed, making out, obviously happy to finally be reunited.

"What are you thinking?" David asks.

"Oh, that it's good to be back." Snow says relieved as they stare lovingly at one another.

David moves in closer, much to Snow's pleasure. "What are you really thinking?"

"That thirteen years is too long to wait between – "

They are soon interrupted by the front door opening and Avia and Emma walking through. "We're back." Avia shouts. Snow and David sit up and quickly cover themselves when Avia walks up. "Oh, my gosh!' Avia exclaims, closing her eyes. "My eyes!"

Emma walks up, mouth agape. "Avia, open your eyes." Snow laughs.

Avia shakes her head, turning away from them. "Nope. Not happening."

"Uh. Let's just go make the tacos." Emma finally speaks. She grabs Avia by her shoulders and nudges her into the right direction of the kitchen before glaring at their parents.

"We thought you were gonna be back later." Snow whispers.

Emma walks further into the room. "Yeah, well, we weren't, so maybe next time you could put a tie on the door or send a text or – " Emma grimaces. "You know what? I'm gonna go make tacos."

"Emma, can you just close the curtains and crank the stereo? I do not want to hear gross parent sex while we're cooking." Avia shouts.

"Avia!" All three adults yell.

Emma shakes her head, still grimacing as she walks into the kitchen where Avia is already laying out everything they need. Snow and David stare at their girls. "It's impressive that we can still provide them with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game." David jokes earning a laugh from Snow as they hop out of the bed. 

* * *

At Granny's Diner, Granny decided to put together a welcome back party for Snow and Emma. When the Charming family walks inside, everyone begins to cheer and applause at their arrival. The counter is full of food and drinks and there's a 'Welcome Home, Mary Margaret and Emma' sign hanging behind the counter.

"Tacos." Emma says, handing the tray of tacos she cooked over to Granny. "I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first."

"Don't I know it." Granny agrees. "Meat loaf back home? What a bitch."

David taps his beer mug, getting the attention of everyone in the diner. "I just wanted to thank you all for joining us tonight. Snow and I have a saying that we will always find each other, and while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say, here's to not having to look for a while." They all laugh as they hold up their drinks. "To Snow and Emma!"

While everyone clinks their glasses and cheer, Regina walks in carrying a dish of lasagna, surprising them all. "Sorry I'm late." She says sheepishly.

Leroy grabs a knife. "What is she doing here?"

"I invited her." Emma says nonchalantly. Snow grabs her daughter by the arm and leads her over to David. Emma could see the concern looks on her parents' faces. "We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now."

"Didn't you think to tell us about it?" David asks.

"I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon."

"Emma, she tried to kill us, yesterday." Snow reminds her daughter.

"But she didn't go through with it. She's trying to change. And I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so she gets one, too." They look towards the counter where Avia is spinning around on the stool, obviously bored, as Regina and Nick talk behind her. "Avia is trying to believe in her for Nick. The least we could do is try for her." Snow and David both reluctantly nod in agreement.

"I'm glad you came." Nick says to Regina.

Regina smiles at her son. "Me, too." Leroy walks up. "Oh, I made a lasagna." She says, holding out a plate towards the dwarf.

Leroy scoffs. "What's the secret ingredient? Poison?"

"Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick." She glares.

Avia grabs the plate of lasagna. "I love kick. Thanks." She jumps off the stool as Emma passes.

"You're doing good." Emma whispers.

Avia rolls her eyes. "I'm trying." She says as she sits in one of the booths.

Nick smiles up at his Mom before he follows his best friend. "Thank you."

Avia shrugs as she takes a bite of the lasagna. "Well, I can't let a good plate of lasagna go to waste."

"You know what I mean." Nick rolls his eyes playfully. "Thanks for being nice to her. She is really trying to change."

Avia nods. "I really hope you're right. But she did let Mary Margaret and Emma come through the portal, so it's the least I can do." Nick grabs a fork and starts to dig around on Avia's plate. "Hey." Avia glares as she hits his fork with her own. "Get your own lasagna."

"My mom made it." Nick laughs.

"Now you claim her." Avia teases. "So, where's your dad and Karley tonight? I figured they would be here."

"Karley suddenly got sick. So, my dad thought it would be best to stay home with her. But I really think he's just trying to avoid Regina."

"Then why is he okay with you being around her?"

Nick shrugs. "I guess he doesn't want to disappoint me. But he trusts me."

"Or he knows you're around the Savior and her kingdom so you're safe." Avia smirks.

Nick chuckles. "Or that." Avia glances at her parents who are giggling with one another. "So, how does it feel to have both your parents together again?"

Avia looks back at her friend. "Um. Well, the first time they were basically together for like five minutes, so I didn't have time to really process it. But now that I've really been around the both of them, knowing they're my parents, I'm still not so sure. I've never had parents before."

"You've never had to be someone's daughter before either." Nick adds.

"Exactly." Avia frowns. She glances at her parents again. "Why was it so easy for me to talk to David while they were gone, but not now? Mary Margaret was my foster mom before all of this. Why can't things just be like they were before?"

"Because they're your actual parents now. David was all you had when Emma and your mom were gone. So, it was a little easier because his focus was on getting them back and keeping you safe. Whether you like it or not, Avia, you all have a history even if it doesn't seem like it."

"I was with them for five minutes before they sent me away." Avia scoffs. "Emma is the one that had eight years with them. I feel like a stranger looking in on a family that's just trying to reconnect without me."

"Have you told Emma about how you feel?" Nick asks.

"We talked about how angry we both still are at them. But she made me promise that we'd work on our anger together, and not let it consume us."

"That's good then. You're not alone at least."

Avia narrows her eyes. "She's calling her mom again. How angry could Emma possibly be?"

Snow wraps her arms around her husband as she watches Avia laugh with Nick. "So, how was she while we were gone? Be honest."

David sighs. "For the most part, she was okay, but she was worried. She really missed you two. As did I." He kisses Snow tenderly on her cheek.

Snow smiles sadly at her daughter. "She's barely said two words to me since we got back, David. I'm worried about her. It seems her walls are even higher now, and I don't know what to do. It was so easy for us to talk to each other when I was just her foster mother. I don't even know how to talk to my own daughter now, David."

David looks over at Emma who is laughing with Dr. Hopper. "They've both been through so much. They've had to rely on only each other for so long. But it's time, as their parents, for us to step in and prove to them that we aren't going anywhere this time. They have us now. Once they realize that, then it'll be easier for the both of them to come to us."

Snow sighs, nodding, hoping her husband was right. "How bad were the nightmares?"

David frowns, rubbing his wife's back gently. "Pretty bad. Besides the red room, something else happened in there that she refuses to talk about."

Snow furrows her brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Someone else was in there with her - a foster father. But that's all I could get out of her, and I really didn't even get that much. Nick guessed, and she didn't deny it." David exhales heavily. "If I could just find out who this foster father was and what he did, I – " David shakes his head, frustrated. "I just wish I could do something to take whatever hurt he caused away from her."

Snow nods, understanding. "Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one. They've both been in and out of too many foster homes to count, and they've both been through more than any child should ever have gone through. It wasn't fair, and they deserved none of it. But you're right. We just have to prove to them that they can trust us and that we're not going anywhere. It's time for us to be parents again, David." David nods, agreeing as he places a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. 

* * *

Later in the evening, while everyone is enjoying each other's company, Regina, however, was feeling out of place and alone. She looks over at her son who was preoccupied in an apparent humorous conversation with Avia, so she decides to slip out without a word. But she was wrong in assuming no one would notice because Emma follows her out.

"Archie made a cake. You don't want to stay for a piece?"

"I'm fine." Regina says, forcing a smile. "Thank you."

"Okay." Emma starts to head back inside.

"Thank you." Regina says again more forcefully this time.

Emma turns around, narrowing her eyes. "You just said that."

"For inviting me."

Emma nods. "Surprisingly, it's what Avia wanted…for Nick. You know, Archie said you were trying to change, and, well, it's looks like you are."

"Dr. Hopper said I was trying?"

"He said you came to see him, that you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person. I was hesitant to invite you at first. But, I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea."

"Thank you. It was. I should be going."

Nick suddenly runs out, coat in hand. "Hey. Wait up." He steps in front of Regina. "Wanna walk me back home?"

"I'd like that." Regina smiles.

Nick waves at Emma. "Bye, Emma."

"See you later, Nick. Oh, and hey." She steps forward, squeezing the boy's shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of Avia while we were gone."

Nick nods, smiling. "Anytime."

Emma exhales as she watches Regina and Nick walk away. She really wanted to trust Regina and believe that she's really changing, but something inside was telling her not to, and she wasn't sure why. 

* * *

Regina and Nick walk up the driveway to the front door. "Thanks for walking me home."

Regina nods as she bends down slightly to look her son in his eyes. "Nicholas, you have another home, too, you know. Your room is still the same."

Before Nick could respond, the front door opens revealing his father, Michael. "I thought I heard your voice." He says, smiling down at his son.

"Hey, Dad. Yeah. My mo – Regina walked me home." Nick tells him.

Regina flinches when Nick calls her by her name and not 'Mom.' It seemed he only felt comfortable doing that when he wasn't around his father.

Michael nods at Regina. "Thanks for bringing him back. Hey. I'm sure your sister would like to hear about the party. She's been stuck in bed all evening."

Nick chuckles. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure you just want me to go up and check to make sure she hasn't gotten up like she's probably been trying to do all evening."

Michael laughs, patting his son on the back as he walks inside. "You know me too well, son." Once Nick is out of earshot, he turns back to Regina. "Well, thanks again for bringing him home. I don't like him walking around here alone."

"Of course." Michael begins to shut the door, but Regina quickly puts out her hand, stopping the door. "I'd like to see him more. Maybe you'd consider letting him stay over some time. I have his room just – "

"His room is here, Regina." Michael interrupts abruptly.

"Yes, I know." Regina sighs. "But – "

"The only reason he has a room with you is because you kept him away from me for thirteen years." Michael rubs his hand through his hair in frustration. "I know Nick says you're trying to change, and I really want to believe that. But every time I even consider letting Nick back into your life, I remember for thirteen years you kept my children away from me. You left my daughter homeless out of spite because she stood up to you, and you made my son's life miserable. He had no one. So, excuse me if I don't care to have him spend quality time with you. You took thirteen years away from us, and I'm not sure I'm willing to look passed that."

"I'm sorry." Regina says behind threatening tears.

"Well, 'I'm sorry' isn't going to give me back thirteen years with my son and daughter now, will it?" And with that Michael slams the door in Regina's face.

With her mouth agape, and a silent tear falling from her dark eyes, Regina walks away.

Up above one of the buildings, Hook is looking through his monocle at Regina with Cora standing on the side of him. "Well, is she broken?" He asks.

"Not yet." 

* * *

The following morning, Regina is walking down the docks towards Dr. Hopper who is walking his dog, Pongo.

"Beautiful day, isn't it, Regina?"

"Why should I answer you, bug?" Regina scowls with annoyance.

Archie looks confused. "Because I'm making friendly conversation."

"That you'll just repeat to anyone with an ear. You told Miss. Swan about our sessions."

Archie sighs. "I was simply trying to help you."

"By betraying my trust?"

"I mentioned only that you had come to see me as an example of your commitment to change."

"I came to you in confidence." Regina says, frustrated. "How am I supposed to prove to people I've changed when you're there to chirp in their ears and remind them of my past?"

"I said nothing specific. I would never betray the doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Doctor?" Regina questions. "Need I remind you got your PhD from a curse?"

Ruby runs up. "Hey." She looks at Archie. "Is everything okay here?"

"Private conversation." Regina disparages. "Go take yourself for a walk."

Ruby narrows her eyes at the mayor then at Archie who simply nods as she continues her run. "I can be trusted." Archie assures Regina.

"You're lucky I've changed." Regina says before she walks away. 

* * *

At the apartment, the next day, Emma is sitting at the counter while her parents stand on the other side. She had just finished telling them what Gold had told her about Avia's being the key for good and evil.

"What are you two thinking?" Emma asks carefully as her parents stare back at her in disbelief. "Come on. You have to say something."

"Our daughter is the key that determines our entire future - her entire future." Snow says slowly.

"But she's only thirteen." David frowns.

Emma shrugs sheepishly. "I'm not sure that matters."

"No, you're right. It's just – she's a kid. Are you sure you heard Gold correctly, Emma?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure."

"But we shouldn't have to worry right? I mean, Avia's good. She has us as parents and Emma as her sister. There's no way she'd choose the other side." Snow says though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Not if I can help it."

Snow looks softly at her daughter. "Emma, you may be the Savior, but we're your parents." She looks up David who nods in agreement, knowing what his wife's thinking. "We can't put this all on you. We are here now."

"No offense, but I've been taking care of Avia my whole life by myself. Savior or not, I'm her big sister. I was born to watch out for her regardless of the situation. And, I'm sorry, but you may be my parents, but I'm an adult now. I'm not eight. I don't need parents telling me what I can and can't do."

Snow looks down feeling ashamed. David goes to protest, but before he can say anything, Avia comes running down the stairs. Snow forces a smile. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Hey." Avia says as she drops her bag on the kitchen stool. "I just need to get some more pencils for school, Emma, and then we can go."

"Go?" Snow questions, looking at her oldest. "I thought we were going to take you to school."

Emma knew she hurt her parents' feelings with what she said, but they were true, and she wasn't going to apologize for it. "Yeah. Um, Avia asked if we could do breakfast at Granny's like old times." Emma explains.

"Maybe I should have asked before. Sorry." Avia apologizes as she opens one of the kitchen drawers where she knew Mary Margaret, the teacher, kept extra supplies. But she stops suddenly when she sees the stack of adoption papers that are hidden inside.

"No. It's fine." Snow waves. "It's okay. How about we all pick you up later? What do you say?"

They look around at each other in confusion when Avia doesn't say anything. She's just staring into the open drawer. "Avia?" David calls out to his daughter.

Nothing.

They look around at one another again before Emma decides to get up. She walks over to Avia. "Hey, kid. You okay?" She touches Avia's shoulder, getting her attention. Avia flinches slightly at her sister's touch and quickly closes the drawer.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Can we go now?" Avia asks.

Emma is taken aback, but she decides not to question it – at least not in front of their parents. "Yeah. Sure. You guys okay with this?"

Snow and David both smile and nods their head reassuringly. "Of course." Snow says. "Have a great day at school, Avia."

Avia simply nods and grabs her backpack from the stool as she walks towards the door. "Thanks." She says quietly before slipping out the apartment. Emma gives her parents one last look before following Avia out.

David rubs his wife's back gently. "Are you okay?" He asks, knowing Emma's words were most likely reeling inside of Snow's head just as they were in his.

Snow shrugs. "Emma's right. She is an adult now. Who are we to tell her what she can and can't do?"

"Her parents." David says firmly. "Look, Emma may be able to take care of herself now, but that doesn't mean we have to let her. Our daughters need us more than ever right now, and we are going to remind them of that every single day if we have to. For the last thirteen years they've only had each other, but we're in their lives now. They're not alone anymore."

Snow nods. "No. You're right."

David kisses Snow on her forehead. "We're going to get through this. I promise." When Snow doesn't say anything, David gives her a curious look as she glances at the front door then at the kitchen drawer Avia was just at minutes ago. "What's wrong?"

Snow furrows her brows. "Did you see Avia walk away with pencils in her hands?"

David frowns, thinking. "I don't believe so." He watches his wife walk over to the kitchen drawer. Snow opens the drawer and looks inside of it just as her daughter did. "Snow?" He walks closer, looking over Snow's shoulder at the adoption papers. "Adoption papers."

"I forgot all about these." Snow admits. "I didn't think anything of it because – "

David rests his hand onto Snow's shoulder. "Because she's our daughter."

Snow nods, sighing. "Biologically. But not legally. And Avia's knows that." 

* * *

At the diner, Emma and Avia are sitting at their regular booth eating breakfast.

"So, what was it like over there?" Avia asks curiously.

Emma looks surprised. "Wow. You haven't asked me anything about the Enchanted Forest since we got back. I didn't think you cared."

Avia shrugs. "I mean, it's where I was born, right? You've lived there before. It must have been weird to be back."

"Kinda. It definitely wasn't what I was used to. I lived behind castle walls for the first eight years of my life. I wasn't allowed to roam the forest unless I was with our parents."

"So, you were like Rapunzel? You couldn't go anywhere?" Avia teases.

Emma chuckles. "Not exactly. They were just keeping me safe. This time I was able to actually live through the stories I was told when I was little. Like, there were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me." Emma shrugs.

"Awesome." Avia smiles.

"Glad me almost dying amuses you."

"Entertains me." Avia corrects her. "It simply entertains me." Emma shakes her head, amused. "So, did you ever meet Regina back then?"

Emma frowns, thinking. "You know, I don't think I did. And if I did, I have no memory of it. But, something tells me Mary Margaret and David kept that part away from me for obvious reasons."

"So, Mary Margaret and David? Not Mom and Dad?"

Emma narrows her eyes playfully at her sister. "Hey. I told you I was just trying it out. I want to call them Mom and Dad again as much as you want to – " Emma rolls her eyes as Avia scowls at her. "Don't give me that look. I know you."

Avia shrugs. "It doesn't really matter if I want to or not. They may be my parents biologically, but legally in the state of Maine, they're basically just strangers."

"Avia, come on."

"What? It's true. The adoption papers are still in the kitchen drawer if you want proof."

"Ah." Emma says, now realizing what was wrong. "Legally or not, they're your parents, Avia."

"Technically, I could call Lucy right now and they couldn't stop her from taking me away."

Emma glares, unamused. "Okay. Let's get you to school before I ship you off myself." She says, half-jokingly.

Avia laughs as they stand from the booth. When they walk outside, Dr. Hopper's dog, Pongo, runs over, barking. "Hey, Pongo." Avia kneels down and pets the dog. "Something's wrong." She says when Pongo doesn't stop barking.

Emma then notices that Dr. Hopper isn't around. "Where's Archie?"

Ruby runs out of the diner, panicked. "Emma, something's wrong."

"How do you know?" Ruby kneels down next to Pongo. "Never mind. The wolf thing. Avia, get to school. I'll pick you up later."

"But, what about – " Avia points to the dog. Emma narrows her eyes sternly at her sister. "Fine." Avia rolls her eyes and walks away.

Pongo runs back towards Dr. Hopper's office with Ruby and Emma following closely behind. They run inside and to his office door that is slightly ajar. "Archie?" Emma knocks. She walks in expecting to see the doctor. "Archie?" But instead she finds him lying on the floor.

"What? What is it?" Ruby asks, following Emma inside.

Emma kneels down on the side of Archie and checks his pulse. "Archie." She looks back at Ruby in shock, feeling no pulse. "Who would do this?"

"I think I know." 

* * *

At the Sheriff's Station, inside of the interrogation room, Regina is sitting down at the table when Emma and David walk in.

"Glad to see the sheriff's station's now a family business." Regina smirks at father and daughter. "Why am I here?"

"You know why you're here. Because of Archie." Emma tells her.

"Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?"

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them." David states.

Emma watches as the color drains from Regina's face. "Archie's dead?" She asks, astounded.

"Stop it, Regina." David scoffs. He wasn't playing into her game – not this time. "Ruby saw you going into his office last night."

"Then she's lying. I was home all evening." Regina turns to Emma. "After everything I've done to change, to win Nicholas back, why would I toss it all away now?" David glances at his daughter. "And if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you 'caught' me shows sloppiness."

"You've been caught before." David reminds her of her capturing in the Enchanted Forest. "Come on, Emma. Who do you think's lying – Ruby or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?" He asks as he looks undoubtedly down at Regina. 

* * *

Outside the interrogation room, Emma and David walk to where Snow is looking at Regina behind the one way mirror with fury behind her green eyes. "So, what do we do with her now?"

"Lock her up." David suggests.

"We can't lock her up because she didn't do it." Emma says as her parents look back at her, surprised.

"You really believe her?"

"I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know."

"Emma, I know that you want to believe that Regina can change, but – "

"I know what I saw." Emma interrupts her mother. "Look at her in there." They all look back at Regina who is sitting somberly in her chair still taking in the news of Archie's death. "The old Regina would've reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I believe her."

"With all due respect, you don't know her like we do." David says carefully.

"Maybe that's the problem. I know in your kingdom, she was the evil queen, but here, she's Regina. And I'm still the sheriff, and I say she's innocent until proven guilty."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Snow asks.

Emma shrugs. "Let her go."

"Emma, she – "

"We let her go, - " Emma interrupts David firmly. " – and then we find the truth."

Snow looks at her daughter with pride as David reluctantly nods his head, agreeing, before they all look back at Regina. 

* * *

Inside of Dr. Hopper's office, the Charmings are searching through the doctor's files. David is looking through the filing cabinet while Emma is looking through papers from the couch as Snow does the same from the desk.

"Huh." David pulls out an empty file. "Regina's file – it's empty."

"So, she did it." Snow says without a doubt. "She killed the kindest soul in this town, a man who only cared about helping."

"I promise we'll find whoever really did this." Emma tells them.

"Isn't it time you admit we already have?" David asks his daughter. "Regina had a fight with Archie, Ruby saw her outside last night, and now her file is empty. That's a lot of evidence."

"Maybe that's the point."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't remember how it is in fairytale land, but in the real world, it's usually hard to find evidence. But this has been way too easy, unless someone wants us to find evidence."

Snow takes a seat on the couch next to her daughter. "So, you think she was framed?" She asks grimly.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened in this town." Emma says, reminding Snow back to when she was framed for Kathryn's alleged death.

"Who would want to frame her?" David asks curiously.

"That's a long list, present company included." Snow says, raising her hand.

"Yeah. But there's only one name on that list that would resort to killing to get what they want." Emma says, glancing up at her parents. 

* * *

At Gold's shop, Belle places a picnic basket on the counter in front of Gold who immediately opens it, smiling at the contents inside.

"Oh, well, that looks delicious." He says. "Thank you very much, Belle." Emma, Snow, and David walk into the shop interrupting the couple's moment. "Ah." Gold walks out from behind the counter, bemused. "Nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited. Ah, but wait, I think you're missing someone. Forgot about her already?"

"Enough." David exclaims angrily.

"We know that you killed him." Emma says getting right to point of why they're there.

"Someone's dead?" Belle asks.

"Dr. Hopper."

"Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?" Gold asks.

"Because all the evidence points to Regina." Emma glares.

"And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?" Belle questions sarcastically.

"It's a frame job."

"It wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her." Snow points out.

Gold simply smiles. "Nice to see your memory's still intact, dearie, but this time, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disappoint you. It wasn't me."

"Why should we believe you?" David asks.

"Because I can prove it. Ask the witness."

"No one was there." Emma tells him.

"Well, that's not strictly true, now is it?" 

* * *

David walks in Pongo to the back of the shop where they are all waiting. "Hey." Gold coos at the dog as he pets him. "Good boy."

Belle chuckles. "I didn't know you were such a dog person."

"Well, a long time ago, in another life, I got to know a sheepdog or two."

"That's fascinating." Emma says unimpressed. "But unless you speak dog, how is Pongo gonna tell us anything?"

"Through magic, of course. It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to extract his memories."

"Extract?" David asks, concerned.

"You don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing."

"Why should we trust you?" Emma asks curiously. "Couldn't you just as easily use magic to fool us?"

"Because I'm not gonna be the one using magic. You are." He says, pointing at Emma.

"Me?" Snow and David share a look. "How?" Emma asks.

"You have it within you. You told me so yourself. You witnessed it, didn't you?" He asks Snow.

"Emma, you don't have to do this." Snow tells her daughter.

Emma could see the worry on her mother's face. "If it tells us something about Archie's death, so be it."

Gold holds up a dreamcatcher. "Do you know what this is?"

"A dreamcatcher."

Gold chuckles. "Well, it's capable of catching so much more." They watch as Gold runs the dreamcatcher across Pongo's head and down his back causing it to glow gold with magic.

"What is that?" Belle asks.

"Memories. Now, Miss. Swan – you show us how."

"How?" Emma shrugs, confused. "It's just a jumble."

"Will it. Will it and we shall all see."

David moves behind Snow as they step closer to their daughter, watching her carefully as she takes the dreamcatcher from Gold. Emma holds the dreamcatcher in front of her, concentrating. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Gold whispers.

Emma focuses harder on her concentration upon Pongo's memories and the dreamcatcher. Suddenly, the view of the previous night appears.

"Emma – " David exhales in disbelief. " – you're doing it."

They watch the scene of Regina stepping through Dr. Hopper's office door and then Regina lifting him up with one hand by the throat, strangling him to death. Snow gasps, burying her face into David's chest. Emma drops the dreamcatcher and turns to her parents. "You were right all along."

"I'm sorry, Emma." David says, remorsefully as he holds his wife. 

* * *

Emma storms out of Gold's shop with her parents chasing after her. "Emma." David exclaims. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"To get Regina." Emma says bluntly.

"Well, can we talk about this?" Snow asks.

"What's there to talk about? She killed Archie. Now she's gotta pay."

"Emma, how do you plan on doing that? She has her powers back here."

"Yeah, well, you just saw what happened. So do I."

David grabs Emma's arm and turns her around to face him. "Yeah. You have something, but you didn't even know what the hell to do with it, and now you're gonna go take on the most powerful woman in town?"

"Excuse me." Emma says, confused. "Weren't you both the ones who've been pushing on the 'it's Regina' kick the whole time? You should be happy you were right."

"We may be right, but I also know that going after her without a plan is a mistake." Snow says firmly.

"So, what do we do?"

"Even if the dwarfs construct a cell to hold her, we need a way to contain her magic until then." David says.

"Fairy dust." Snow utters. "Leroy said they were processing a new batch of it."

"Will that stop her power?" Emma asks.

"It has before." David confirms. "The problem is, she'll see us coming."

"Leave that to me." 

* * *

Outside of the school, Avia is sitting on the steps, her legs resting in front of her, reading, when Nick walks up, jumping over her before sitting down next to her.

"Why are you still here?" He asks. "I figured you would be home by now."

Avia rolls her eyes, kicking him gently on his shoulder. "Because if the Prince and Princesses found out I left before their arrival to pick me up, then they may lock me in their dungeon for all eternity." She says dramatically.

Nick chuckles. "Good one."

Avia shrugs. "I thought so. But they are running late. So, I figured it'd be best for me to wait."

"Such a good daughter." Nick teases.

"You do know my foot is only a few inches from your face, right?"

"Fine. I'll wait with you then."

"Karley's still sick I'm assuming?"

Nick nods. "Yep. And since Dad hasn't really brushed up on this world's illnesses, he's being overprotective by keeping her at home."

Avia laughs. "I bet she's thrilled."

"Extremely." Nick laughs. "So, I figured you'd have that book memorized by now." He lightly taps the fairytale book on Avia's lap.

Avia lets out a long sigh. "Yeah. You would think. But I'm just trying to learn more about where I come from."

Nick glances at the page she's opened at. "Or you're just wanting to learn more about your parents."

"I guess so. I found the adoption papers this morning."

Nick looks a bit surprised. "I didn't know you still had them."

"Yeah. I guess Mary Mar – Snow – " Avia groans in frustration. "Whatever. I guess she put them back in the drawer before the curse broke."

"I guess you won't need them anymore then since it turns out she's your real mom after all."

Avia shrugs. "I wish it worked out like that, but biological or not, she's not legally my mom."

"Do you think she's going to still sign it?" Nick asks curiously.

"I'm not even sure she even remembers it's there. The crazy thing is, I could be taken away at any moment and there's really nothing neither she or David could do about it. And even if they tried, it's not like they could cross the town line to fight for me. We'd have to do all this blood work to confirm everything and, I mean, how can they really explain everything? 'Sorry. But we had to send our daughters through a magical wardrobe to save them from the Evil Queen's curse. But, hi, we're back now. Let us be a family.'" Avia drops her head back onto the cement wall.

"Maybe you should talk to Emma about this."

Avia rolls her eyes. "I did. She wasn't very helpful, nor did it seem like she really cared. She wasn't too concern about the papers. Why does my life always have to be so confusing? Why can't things ever just be normal?"

Nick smiles softly at his friend. "To make things even more confusing for you, I've been thinking about how much older I really am."

Avia's eyes widen when the realization hits her as well. "Oh, my gosh! My best friend is twenty-six!"

Nick laughs. "And your parents are only seven years older than Emma."

"Yeah." Avia rolls her eyes. "Forget the adoptions papers. They're just going to send us all to the insane asylum." 

* * *

Regina opens her door to find the Charmings standing behind it. "Miss. Swan. I assume you're here to apologize."

"I saw you do it." Emma glares furiously at the mayor.

"What?"

"I saw it. You chocked the life out of Archie."

"What are you talking about? How is that even possible?"

"Magic." David tells her.

Regina furrows her bows in confusion at the Savior. "You – "

"I saw what happened, and it was you." Emma accuses.

"Gold." Regina sneers. "He helped you. You're going to trust him, of all people, when he's probably the one behind this?"

"We didn't trust him. That's why Emma used magic instead." Snow clarifies.

Regina looks at Emma, mouth agape. "You can use magic." Emma smiles smugly. "The Savior. Of course. Well, I can only assume he warned you, then."

"About what?" Emma asks.

"That magic always comes with a price."

"Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both gonna pay."

"How's that?"

"Nick. He believed in you. He made Avia believe in you. I believed in you. But now, I guess I have a lot to discuss with his father to make sure he keeps Nick from you."

"No." Regina exasperates. "I will not let you poison Nicholas against me." Emma starts to walk away. "I want to see him." Regina follows, refusing to let this go. "He deserves to hear my side of the story!"

"He doesn't deserve to hear anything from you!" Emma shouts, angrily as she turns back to Regina. "All you've ever done was lie to him, to Avia, to me! And after this, I am going to make sure you're not getting anywhere near either one of them! Do it!"

Blue jumps out from behind a tree and throws fairy dust at Regina who easily catches the dust and forms a ball before throwing it on the ground, scattering it. She looks back at Snow and David. "Did you really think that would work again?" She turns to Emma with venom in her eyes. "You will not keep my son from me!" She then extends her arms and sends Emma flying backwards, landing hard on the ground. Snow runs to a stunned Emma, helping her back up. "So much for fairy dust." Regina squares up to Emma. "Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now."

"I don't need it. I already won." Emma tells her. "You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are and who you will always be."

Regina realizes she's lost and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. 

* * *

Across the street from the school, Emma is pacing anxiously in front of her parents. They keep looking across the street at Avia who hadn't noticed them yet as her focus was on the Gameboy she and Nick were currently enthralled in.

"Emma, it's going to be okay. You can do this." Snow says softly.

"I don't think I can." Emma stresses. "Nick and Avia really believed that Regina was trying to change. Nick was accepting Regina as his mother again. I am about to break that boy's heart. So, no, I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can." David assures his daughter. "Because we are going to be right by your side." David rests his hand onto Emma's shoulder, feeling her flinch slightly from his touch, but he ignores it. "Things are different now, Emma, for all of us. We don't have to go through any of it alone anymore. We're a family."

Emma sighs and turns back to the school. She glances back her parents once more, receiving encouraging nods from the both of them before they walk across the street towards the kids. Avia looks up and is confused when she sees the whole family. "Wow. So, is this going to be like a thing now? Everyone picking me up from school?" She jokes.

Nick closes his Gameboy noticing their long faces. "Nick." Michael, Nick's father, says, stepping up.

"Okay. What's going on?" Avia asks nervously.

"There's something we have to tell you both, and we wanted to make sure you heard it from us first." Emma tells them.

Michael sits down on the edge of the step in front of his son, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Son, Dr. Hopper passed away last night."

Nick had grown close the doctor the last several years due to Regina forcing him to do sessions with the doctor because of his lack of social skills. Little did they all know that at the time it was Regina all along who was making sure his social life was basically non-existent. "What?" Nick gasps. "How?"

Avia just sat there in shock. She had just attended a welcome home party with the doctor just two days ago, and now he was gone. She looks up at her parents and Emma who are staring sadly down at them. "'How' doesn't really matter right now, buddy." Michael wanted to leave how Archie died out of his son's imagination.

"Then, who?" Avia asks forcefully. "Who did it? Who killed him?" As the kids look around at the adults who glance at each other, all trying to figure out the best way to tell them, it's Avia who answers for them. "It was Regina, wasn't it?"

"No." Nick furrows his brows as he shakes his head. "No. She's changing. She's changed. She wouldn't have killed Archie. Archie was helping her stop magic."

"I saw it, Nick." Emma says regretfully. "I'm sorry. But it's true. It was Regina."

"How?" Avia narrows her eyes suspiciously at her sister.

"What?"

"How did you see it?"

Emma sighs. "Magic, Avs."

"I'm sorry, buddy." Michael says as he cradles the back of son's head as Nick looks away in despair.

Avia watches as Nick slowly drops his head onto his father's shoulder. She jumps up and pushes passed Emma. "Whoa! Whoa!" Emma quickly grabs her sister's arm before she can go any further. "Where are you going?"

"She lied to us, Emma!" Avia shouts furiously. "I should have trusted my gut! I knew she was lying all along!" She tries to walk away again but Emma keeps a firm grip on her sister's arm.

"Avia, where are you going? You are not going to Regina's."

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not." David says sternly, stepping in, surprising them all. "We're not letting you put yourself in danger. You're staying with us – with your family." Avia glares up at her father before she pushes Emma's hands off of her and grabs her bag. She watches as Michael leads a brokenhearted Nick the opposite way towards his home. Avia looks back at her parents before she pushes past Emma once more and heads towards the apartment. "I – I'm sorry. But I – "

Emma puts her hand up. "It's fine." She assures her dad. "Let's just go home."

Snow grabs David's hand as they begin to follow their daughters back to the apartment.

Regina, however, had been watching the entire moment from across the street, inside her car. She begins to sob when the realization that her son will now think of her as forever a murderer – with no hope of ever truly changing. 

* * *

Later that night, Avia walks inside her bedroom to find the adoption papers she found this morning sitting on her bed. She looks confused as she walks closer, noticing a note written on top. ' _Legally or not, you're our daughter. Forever and always. – Mom._ ' A silent tear falls down Avia's cheek as she opens the papers to find Mary Margaret's signature, making her legally Avia's mother. A small smile forms on Avia's face as she looks up at the picture on her wall. 

* * *

At the docks, Hook, with a look of boredom, is sharpening his hook as Cora walks up.

"You're back. So, did you get what you wanted?" He asks.

"Yes." Cora smiles proudly. "My daughters lost everything now."

"Well, aren't you Mom of the year?" He says sarcastically.

"I did what was needed."

"What about what I need? You promised you'd help me get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin."

"And I've already started. Or didn't you notice the little gift I left you in the hold of your ship?" Cora asks.

"A gift?" Hook questions. "What is it?"

Cora shakes her head. "Not 'what.' 'Who.'" She leads Hook onto the ship and they walk below deck.

Cora opens one of the grates, smiling down at the gift. Hook lifts the other grate beside it to get a better look. "Who's that?"

"Someone privy to Storybrooke's deepest secrets, including Rumplestiltskin's, someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here." Down below, Archie is tied up and gagged, looking up at the two villains in fear. "Can't you, Dr. Hopper?"

"If that's him, then who did you kill?" Hook asks.

Cora shrugs. "How do I know? It's my first day in town."

Hook smiles as he looks down at the doctor. "You disguised the body to look like him. If death wasn't punishment enough… marvelous work."

"Thank you." Cora smiles pompously. "Now you'll have all the knowledge you'll need. It may take some work… but this cricket will chirp."

"Aye." Hook grins, agreeing. "That he will."


	19. Some Streets Lead Nowhere

**I really appreciate all your kind reviews! Thanks for supporting this story and letting me express myself through Avia. You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

It's late at night in Storybrooke when Mr. Gold drives up to the town line. He gets out of the vehicle and walks to his trunk, opening it, revealing a tied up and gagged Mr. Smee.

"This will only take a moment." He grins sinisterly as he forces Mr. Smee out of the trunk, pushing him towards the town line.

"Don't push me over." Mr. Smee begs, frightened. "If I cross the line, I'll lose my memory. It's a cruel fate."

Mr. Gold hits Mr. Smee with his cane, knocking him to the ground, and grabs his red hat. "You've had this rag since the day we met. Why is it so important to you?"

"My grandmother made it for me when I was boy." Mr. Smee strains helplessly as Mr. Gold pours a potion onto the hat. "It's always brought me good fortune. What difference does it make?"

Mr. Gold chuckles. "All the difference in the world." He tosses the hat back to Mr. Smee. "It's your only chance."

Mr. Smee sits up on his knees, placing the hat back on his head. "What do you mean, my only – " Mr. Gold suddenly pushes Mr. Smee over the town line and a blue form of energy surrounds him.

"What's your name?" Mr. Gold asks once the energy has faded.

"William Smee." The man responds, dumbfounded.

"And who am I?"

"Rumplestiltskin." Mr. Smee stands to his feet. "The Dark One." He gasps, happily. "I remember everything!" He steps back over the town line. "How can this be?"

"Well, it seems our little experiment was a success." Mr. Gold grabs Mr. Smee by his coat, pulling him closer as the man shakes with fear. "Now go." He growls. Mr. Smee takes off running as Mr. Gold looks back at the line. "I have a trip to plan."

* * *

 _Avia walks up the apartment building stairs to the loft. From behind the closed door, she can hear faint sounds of laughter coming from inside. Confused, Avia slowly opens the door to find her parents and Emma sitting around the dining room table laughing as they look through the storybook. They didn't seem to notice Avia when she walked in, so she walks closer, taking a look at what they are laughing at. "Hey. What are you guys looking at?" She asks, appearing over Emma's shoulder._

 _Emma slams the book closed, startling her. "We were just reminiscing on the time we sent you through the wardrobe." David says, grimly._

 _Avia furrows her brows in confusion. "What are you talking about? You sent Emma through it, too." Snow stands from the table and Avia watches her walk to the stairs and grabs the bag Avia brought with her the first day she arrived. "What's going on? Why do you have my bag?"_

 _Snow drops the bag on top of the table. "Well, we remembered how happy we were when we sent you away the first time." She says staring coldly at her daughter._

 _Avia watches as David reaches across the table and takes hold of Emma's hand. "Unfortunately, Regina's curse ripped us away from that happiness way too soon."_

 _"So, we're going to get it back."_

 _"Wait." Avia panics. "What are you talking about? Emma, what's going on?"_

 _Emma stands, grabbing Avia's bag. "What's going on is, I no longer have to protect you. I found my parents again and with you gone we can finally be the family we were always supposed to be." She tosses the bag into Avia's arms before she sits back down next to David._

 _"What?" Avia gasps._

 _"I already called Lucy." Snow tells her. "She should be here any – " There's a knock on the door. Snow smiles widely. "There she is."_

 _"Wait! You can't send me away again! We just found each other! I'm your daughter!"_

 _Snow sits down on the other side of Emma and grabs her other hand. Both parents smile at their oldest. "Emma is our only daughter." Emma smiles as she squeezes her parents' hands._

 _"But, Emma, I'm your sister!" Avia shouts._

 _Emma snaps her head up, glaring darkly at Avia. "I have no sister."_

 _Avia jumps as the front door opens and Lucy walks through. "No." Avia exclaims. "Something happened! You're under some kind of spell!"_

 _"Come now, Avia." Lucy smiles. "I've already found the perfect home for you."_

 _It felt like Avia was floating towards the door. She looks back at her family who are smiling at each other as they hold one another's hands. Panic had risen. She could hardly catch her breath as she floats closer to the front door. Once she is outside the apartment, she takes one last look at her family who snap their heads towards her. With one swift wave of her hand, Emma slams the door shut making Avia jump from where she is standing. Tears begin to flow from her green eyes as she is yet again being sent away, but this time she is alone. She has no one and no one wants her._

 _"Hello, Avia. I've missed you." Avia's eyes widen when she sees her old foster father standing at the bottom of the steps smiling eerily up at her._

"No!" Avia jumps awake, panting heavily. She looks around and sees that she is still in her bed inside the loft. She lets out a long, heavy sigh as she falls back against her pillow. Avia turns to Emma's side of the room and notices a dress laid across her empty bed, remembering what dreadful event takes place this morning.

* * *

"Some of us knew him as Archie." Snow says as she, David, Emma, Avia, Nick, the dwarves, Geppetto, Blue, Ruby, Granny, Belle, Michael, and Karley, along with Pongo, stand in front of Archie Hopper's casket in mourning. "Others as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend. And though he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us, reminding us to be our best selves… to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in." Snow takes a deep breath, quickly wiping away her tears. "So, we shouldn't think of today as good-bye, just as a way of saying, 'Archie, we'll be listening.'"

As Snow walks into David's opened arms, the others slowly turn and walk away except for Avia who watches curiously as Geppetto walks closer to Archie's headstone and places Archie's umbrella against it. She looks around and that's when she notices that August isn't there with them – with his father.

Emma trails her hand down Avia's head, getting her sister's attention. "Come on, kid." She says softly, leading Avia out of the graveyard with their parents following closely behind.

* * *

Back on the captain's ship where Archie Hopper is very much alive. He is begging the pirate not the hurt him as Hook grabs Archie by his face.

"Hey. Shh!" Hook hushes the doctor who immediately does as he is told. "As your patient, the dark one must've told you all manner of secrets. Where is his dagger?"

"I don't know anything about a dagger." Archie claims.

Hook takes a long look at the doctor to detect if he is telling the truth or not. "No, you don't. Do you?" He takes a step back, thinking, as he looks at the doctor carefully. "It's his weakness. Now, tell me, does he have any others?" When Archie refuses to speak, obviously knowing of one of the imp's weaknesses, Hook stands back, and gets closer to the doctor's face. "I've always wanted to dissect a cricket." He whispers evilly.

Archie gasps when the pirate jabs his hook onto his forehead. "No. Wait. Wait! Please." He begs.

"Ahh." Hook whispers with smile. "That's what I thought. Now tell me, cricket, what is his weakness?" He demands angrily.

* * *

Belle rushes into the shop where Mr. Gold is standing behind the counter waiting. "Hey. What's wrong that you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

"I did it." Mr. Gold says smugly. "I can leave."

"You can cross the line?" Belle asks excitingly.

"Indeed I can." He grabs the potion he used on Mr. Smee's hat the previous night and shows Belle. "When I pour this potion onto the object I hold most dear, that object becomes a talisman that allows me to cross the town line and still remember who I am."

"And who you're looking for." She adds.

Mr. Gold nods. "My boy."

Belle places her hand gently on top of his. "What will you enchant?"

"Well…" Mr. Gold turns around and opens the painting that is on the wall, revealing a small vault. He opens it and pulls out a dirty shawl. "This shawl is all I have left of my Baelfire."

"I don't suppose I could come with you?" Belle asks carefully.

Mr. Gold sighs, disappointed. "No, I truly wish you could, but I only have enough of this potion for one object." Belle nods, understanding, as Mr. Gold places the shawl back into the vault. He turns back to his girlfriend once he closes the painting. "This is my journey, Belle." He walks from behind the counter and takes Belle into his arms. "I'm afraid it's something I have to do alone."

Belle chuckles as she brings him into a hug. "I know."

* * *

After leaving the shop, Belle makes her way to open the public library. Once she is inside, she grabs a few books and walks to the back to put them away when she notices Captain Hook standing near with a book in his hands.

"Uh, sorry." She says nervously. "The library's not open yet."

"Oh." Hook grins, closing the book before he places it back on the shelf. "I'm not here for the books, love."

"You." Belle recognizes the man. "You're the one who broke into my cell at the Queen's palace." Hook continues to grin menacingly as Belle breaks into a sprint across the library, but Hook is quick on her heels, blocking her from the door as she hides behind a cart of books. "You wanted to kill Rumplestiltskin." She pants.

"Oh, I still do. But right now I'll settle for you."

As he tries to make move around the cart, Belle pushes the cart over, knocking him to the ground. She runs into the elevator just as Hook manages to push himself up. The elevator doors close just in time. Belle grabs her cell phone and quickly dials Gold's number.

"Hey, Belle." He answers.

"Rumple, I'm in the elevator." Belle tells him as Hook pounds on the doors. "There's a man here." Gold furrows his brows in confusion as he tries to understand Belle through the static on the phone. "He broke in. He wants to kill me."

"Belle, you're breaking up. Who's in the library?"

"Pirate." She says through the static.

"Belle?"

"…a hand. Missing a hand."

"Belle?"

But Gold still couldn't understand her. Belle shuts her phone off in frustration.

* * *

It felt like an eternity to Belle as she stood in the closed elevator, the pounding slowly subsiding. She braces herself for the pirate once more when the doors open, but instead, reveal Rumple. "Belle." Belle sighs in relief, running into his awaiting arms. "It's okay. It's okay." He soothes.

She pulls away, looking around the library. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. But you've nothing to fear. I'm here now." Belle sighs as she wraps her arms around him once more.

* * *

At the loft, Avia runs downstairs and into the kitchen where the dwarves, Ruby, and Granny are preparing the food. She opens one of the cabinets and starts to jump up and down, trying to reach for her pills.

Snow rushes over, seeing her daughter jumping up and down, almost knocking over a dish. She easily reaches up and grabs the medicine bottle. Avia exhales in frustration as she glances up at Snow. "Thanks." She mumbles.

Snow smile softly at her daughter as she grabs a pill from the bottle, handing it over. "Your head hurts?" She asks, worried.

Avia shrugs. "Just a little." She gratefully accepts the pill and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. Snow frowns and places her hand over Avia's forehead. "It's just a headache, Mary Margaret."

Snow flinches at her cursed name. Though she is still Mary Margaret and Snow, she's also Mom. And she could only hope that one day Avia would feel comfortable enough to call her so. She knew the adoption papers weren't going to win her over, but at least they proved to Avia that she's not going anywhere – at least she hoped it proved that. As Avia looks up at Snow, that's when Snow finally gets a good look at the dark circles around her daughter's green droopy eyes. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" She asks.

Avia shrugs again, unable to let just a little of her wall down for her mother. "I slept." She answers simply.

When she tries to walk away, Snow grabs her arm. "You can still talk to me, Avia. I may not be your foster mother anymore, but I am your mother. I'm still the same person."

Avia narrows her eyes up at her mother. "But you're not. Not really."

"Avia…"

Avia pulls her arm back, forcing Snow to let her go. Emma walks up in her place as Snow watches helplessly as Avia sits on the couch next to Nick and Karley. "Well, that looked like it went well." Emma says. "I'll talk to her."

Snow sighs, rubbing her daughter's arm. "It's okay. As soon as everything dies down I'll talk to her. She can't push me away forever."

Emma shrugs. "Well, she is thirteen. She could if she wanted to."

Before Snow could reply, Leroy walks up. "Ladies, the dwarves and I have been thinking. " He says nervously. "We have to ask. When do we go back?"

"Back? Where?"

"The Enchanted Forest. Our home."

Avia turns around as she listens to their conversation. "You wanna go back?" Snow asks.

"We fought really hard to get here." Emma tells them.

"Yeah." Leroy nods, awkwardly. "But with what Regina did to Archie, Storybrooke ain't as safe as we thought."

"We're gonna find her. There's only so many places she can hide."

"We've dealt with her before. We'll do it again." Snow assures them.

"But it's not just her." Leroy states, unsatisfied. "The curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line that don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit?"

"He's right." Ruby agrees from the kitchen. "What if they see, you know, magic? Like a girl turning into a wolf, for example? Folks weren't exactly understanding back in our world."

Avia stands up from the couch, and walks over to her sister and mother, panicked. "Emma and I came through." She reminds them. "So, that means even though you – " She looks at Snow. " – can't go over the town line, they can still come over here."

Snow furrows her brows, seeing the sheer terror on her daughter's face. She places her hand on Avia's cheek, stroking gently. "Oh, sweetheart, no."

"Okay, let's not worry about 'what ifs.'" Emma tells them all. "No one is here."

"Yet." Leroy adds. Avia's eyes widen as she looks up at Emma and Snow. Snow wraps her arm around her daughter, feeling her shaking under her touch. She pulls her in closer, relieved that Avia isn't pulling away. "Maybe they come. Maybe they don't. But that doesn't change the fact that while we might enjoy things like Penicillin, we're a bit homesick."

Emma and Snow look at one another, stumped by what to do or say.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Belle asks as she follows Gold down the street.

"The shop." He tells her.

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say there are many wonderful things in there that I could use to make sure that pirate never comes near you ever again."

"Rumple, no. We need to report this to the sheriff. They'll take care of him. You're so close to finding your son. Please." She begs. "Please don't let your hatred for this man get in the way of that."

"But he tried to harm you."

"But why? What happened between you two?"

"Belle…" Gold sighs. "This is really not your concern."

"He attacked me." Belle argues. "It most definitely is my concern."

They stop walking and Gold looks around anxiously before he begins to explain what happened. "Many years ago, I was married to a woman named Milah until Hook crossed our paths."

"She was Baelfire's mother?"

"Yeah. And because of that marauding cur, he grew up without her. He took my wife, he took Bae's mother, so I took his hand." He says as he begins to walk again.

"That's why he came after me." Belle assumes as she follows. "But what about her? What did he do?" She asks, stepping in front of him. Gold shakes his head, reluctant to answer. Belle takes his hand. "Rumple, you can tell me anything."

"She died." He answers simply, not revealing that he's the one who killed her. "That's all that matters."

Belle nods, accepting his answer. The two walk into the shop and stop suddenly, shocked to see that it has been destroyed. "What happened here?"

"Hook." Gold says, gritting his teeth in disgust as he walks through his shop. "This is why he attacked you."

Belle scoffs. "To get you out of the store." Gold walks to the open painting that reveals his vault. "What did he want?"

Outside the shop, Hook and Mr. Smee are watching them from a rooftop across from the shop. Gold slams the painting shut. "You have it, Mr. Smee?"

Mr. Smee walks up holding the shawl that was inside Mr. Gold's vault. "What is it, Cap'N?"

Hook grabs the shawl. "It's the end of the crocodile's hope. Now he's trapped here."

* * *

At the loft, everyone had left except for the Charming family who were now cleaning up the remnants from their departed guests. Avia's sitting on the couch, looking through her book while David and Snow are in the kitchen washing dishes, glancing up once and a while at their daughter.

"She's not sleeping, David." Snow tells her husband quietly. David furrows his brows in confusion as he looks at his wife. "Avia. She's not sleeping."

"What makes you think that?" David asks.

"Just look at her, David. She's exhausted. She looks absolutely drained. Something is bothering our daughter." She says, worried.

David sighs. "Do you, perhaps, think it's the burning room?"

"Maybe." Snow says, unsure. "But it just seems like there is something else. Possibly her nightmares are back."

David frowns as he looks at his daughter who is obviously fighting her sleep by keeping herself busy by reading. "Or the nightmares never left."

"And she's getting headaches again. I've witnessed firsthand how much Avia's past has traumatized her. And with the curse breaking and witnessing a whole new world of magic and finding us – I'm worried the progress we made before is digressing drastically. She's not handling this well, David. Her walls are much higher than when she first arrived here."

"Well, we're going to have to figure out a way to knock her walls down. Whether Avia wants to admit it or not, she needs us. She needs her parents. And she's going to need us even more when she finds out what Gold told Emma." It was safe to say David was upset over the news of his girls having magic, especially one that could potentially be dangerous.

"There's no need to burden her with that just yet when she is still trying to get used to all of this." She looks sadly at her daughter who is huddled up on the couch. "She's so small, David. And she's hurt in more ways than one and that's our fault. I'm not sure I would want speak to us either if I were her."

Before David could reply, the front door opens, and Pongo runs in, barking, startling them. Pongo runs up to Avia, nudging her hand to the top of his head. "Pongo." Avia exclaims. If there was anything that could put a smile on the girl's face, a dog could definitely do it.

David and Snow walk over looking confused. "How did he get in here?" Snow wonders.

Emma walks in. "I brought him. Marco and I had a chat. We were trying to figure out where Pongo should go now that – " Emma still wasn't comfortable with saying Archie's dead.

David sits on the couch next to Avia and pets the dog. "He should go to Nick." Avia says, surprising them.

"What?" Emma crouches down next to the couch. "But you love dogs, Avs."

"No. I know. But Nick was close to Dr. Hopper. I think he'd want Nick to take care of Pongo. He'll be able to watch over him."

"I think that's a great idea." Snow smiles as she sits on the couch.

David pats Pongo on his head once more before she stands. "I'll just give Nick's father a call."

"You sure about this, Avs?" Emma asks carefully. She was hoping the dog would bring some sort of security to her sister. Maybe help her feel comfortable enough to open up a little more.

Avia nods. "I'm sure. Pongo deserves a backyard and more room to run. Plus, he'll have someone who really loves him. Even dogs deserve that."

Emma and Snow share a look, smiling at one another before looking back at Avia who is petting Pongo.

* * *

At the library, while Gold was off to settle a score with a pirate, Belle went back to the library to clean up the mess the pirate had caused. She was busy picking up the books that had fallen on the floor when she finds a knotted rope under the pile – a sudden thought coming to mind.

Belle grabs a book called A Nautical Guide from one of the shelves and proceeds to skim through it, finding the page she was looking for on different types of rope knots.

Belle chuckles. "Hook came here on his ship." She realizes.

* * *

In the middle of town, Mr. Smee is rushing down the sidewalk, carrying a large bag in his hand. But before he can cross the road, he's stopped by Mr. Gold who holds his hand up, sending Mr. Smee against the wall of the The Rabbit Hole, holding him in place.

"Leaving town, Mr. Smee?" Gold turns around, looking evilly at the terrified man. "I spared your life – " Mr. Smee groans as he struggles to breath. " – and this is how you repay me?" Gold growls. "That object you stole from me – I want it back."

"I gave it to Hook." Mr. Smee strains.

"And, where is he?"

"I don't know. We met on a rooftop. He didn't tell me anything."

"And why would he? Hook knows exactly what you are, Mr. Smee – a sniveling rat." Gold flicks his hand and Mr. Smee is engulfed with black smoke, transforming into a mouse. "Now, scurry off."

* * *

At the docks, Belle walks down the pier looking for Hook's ship. "Where is it?" She asks herself. As she continues to walk down the pier, a creaking sound is heard causing her confusion as she looks around. She then watches as seagulls from above seem to land on nothing. Belle grabs sand from a nearby container and tosses it out into the water, revealing the steps of the ship. "Found you." She says proudly as she walks through the ships cloaking shield. Belle sneaks down below deck and walks into the first room she sees. With the gun Gold gave her to protect herself, she walks further inside and looks around.

"Hello?" A muffled voice calls out.

"Hello?" She calls back, looking towards a hatch in the floor.

"Down here!" Belle opens the hatch to find Archie tied up below. "Belle!" He exclaims in relief and happiness to see someone other than Hook or Cora. "Thank God!"

Belle gasps. "Archie! You're okay!?"

"Yes, I am. Can you, uh – " He gestures to the ropes around his wrists.

Belle grabs a sword that's nearby and cuts the rope. Archie quickly unties the ropes around his ankles and climbs out the hatch. "Go." She urges the doctor. "Find Mr. Gold. Tell him I'm here. Bring him back to the ship."

"Wait. You're not coming with me?"

Suddenly, footsteps above are heard. "Go." Belle pushes Archie towards the door. "Go! Go. Go. There's no time to argue." She says seeing Archie's reluctance to leave her there. Archie gives in and hurries up to the top deck, leaving Belle alone in the room. She continues to look around for Gold's son's shawl - coming upon a chest on the shelf. She grabs the chest and attempts to open it, but she can't find the key. Belle continues to search until she finds the key hidden in a cup and proceeds to open the chest – finding only gold coins.

"Looking for this?"

Belle jumps up, looking behind her at Hook who is holding Baelfire's shawl. "That doesn't belong to you."

"Oh, it does now." Belle glances over to the gun on the table to her side, but as she goes to grab it, Hook steps in and takes it first. He laughs as he examines the gun. "Oh. My dear Belle, you should've stayed with your books. Real life can get so – " He points the gun at Belle's head. " – messy."

"I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not leaving without that." She says bravely pointing to the shawl.

"Well, I admire your loyalty. But helping Rumplestiltskin? I'm afraid you're fighting a lost cause."

"He needs that shawl to find his son."

"And what makes you think his son wants to be found?" Hook questions. "Hmm? I'm doing that boy a favor."

"Have you not hurt Rumple enough?"

"Oh, I've hurt him?"

"You stole his wife." She accuses.

"Tell me something, love." He begins to move closer to Belle. "If a woman comes to you and begs you to take her away, is that theft?"

"Why would she leave him?"

"Because he was a coward. And because she loved me." Hook steps back, fiddling with the shawl. "I should have burned this the moment I acquired it."

"Why didn't you?" Belle asks curiously.

"Because she made it."

"I'm sorry she died, but vengeance? Vengeance won't bring her back."

"Died?" Hook chuckles as he points the gun again at Belle's face. "Like it was some kind of accident. Is that what he told you?"

"Well, yeah, he didn't say."

"No, of course not. Of course he'd leave out the most important detail of her passing."

"And what would that be?"

"He killed her." Hook whispers angrily. "He ripped out her heart, and he crushed it right in front of me."

Belle shakes her head vigorously, refusing to believe that Rumple would do such a thing. "No."

"Oh, yes."

"No!"

"Yes. He will do anything to hold on to his power. Why do you think anyone who's ever gotten close to him had either run away or been killed?" Hook cocks the gun and continues to point it at Belle. "Now what makes you think you're any different? Tell me something, darling. Why would you want to fight for a man like that?"

"Because I still see good in him. Because I believe he's changed. Because his heart is true. And yours?" Belle scoffs. "Yours is rotten." She grabs the ore that's hanging from the roof above her, and smashes it against Hook's head, knocking him down into the hatch where Dr. Hopper once was. Belle grabs the shawl and makes a run for it. As Belle runs through the top deck, Hook jumps out in front of her. "How the hell did you – "

"Oh, I know this ship like the back of my – " He grins, pointing to his hook. "Well, you know. I'd suggest you give that back to me now."

"Or what?" Gold asks, stepping out from behind him.

Hook turns around, pleased to finally come face-to-face with Rumple one again. "Ah. You look different in this world, crocodile. Like the coward I met so long ago, limp and all."

"And yet, you still can't kill me."

"Let's have it, dark one. What magic are you gonna hide behind today?"

Gold laughs. "Oh, no. Not magic." He swings his cane into the pirate's face, knocking him to the floor. He then proceeds to hit Hook repeatedly with his cane.

"Rumple!" Belle shouts, trying to stop him. "Hey, let's go. Let's go!"

"No, not yet, Belle." He says, hitting the pirate a few more times.

Belle shows Gold the shawl. "This is what you came for. This is what's gonna get you back to Bae."

"Ah, you're wasting your breath, love." Hook says as blood flows from his nose and mouth. "He can't resist. He has to prove that he's not a coward."

"You may want to turn away, Belle. This isn't gonna be pretty." Gold continues to hit the pirate who groans out in pain.

Hook laughs, taunting Gold. "He has to show you how powerful he is."

"No. Rumple, this is what he wants – to destroy every bit of good in you." Belle warns.

"Rip my heart out. Kill me like you did Milah, and then I'll finally be reunited with her."

Gold drops his cane in frustration and shrugs at Belle. "He has to die, Belle." He leans over the pirate, ready to punch him.

"No!" Belle shouts. "No, he doesn't! There's still good in you." Gold looks at Belle, listening intently. "I see it. I've always seen it. Please." She begs. "Please show me I'm not wrong."

Gold releases his grip from Hook. "You take your little ship and sail until you fall of the edge of the world. I never want to see you again." He slaps the pirate across his face before standing to his feet. "Let's go." He grabs Belle's hand and leads her off the ship.

* * *

 _Avia is standing in front of the closed door, staring at the number three hanging on the door. She looks around, wondering how she got into the hallway anyway. Avia grabs the doorknob and twists it to open the door, but it's locked. Frowning in confusion, Avia knocks on the door, hoping someone is home to let her in. She had obviously forgotten her key – like she seemed to always do._

 _She breathes out in relief when she sees the door opening. "Emma. Thank you. I forgot my key." Avia tries to step through the doorway, but Emma's hand raises up, stopping her. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Who are you?" Emma demands._

 _"I'm your sister." Avia rolls her eyes. "Come on. Let me in. Stop kidding around." She tries to step through again until she hears a sword zing from behind Emma._

 _"You're no sister of mine." Emma opens the door wide enough for Avia to get a good look at David who is holding his sword out towards her and Snow who is standing by his side with her bow and arrow aimed right at Avia._

 _"You don't belong here." Snow glares, suspicious. "Who are you?"_

 _Avia steps back. "Wha – I'm your daughter! Avia!"_

 _"The only daughter we have is Emma. Who sent you?" David bellows._

 _Her family doesn't recognize her. "I told you they wouldn't know who you are." Avia's head snaps down below to the steps where her foster father is looking up at her with an eerie smile. "No one wants you except for me. Don't you know that? You only belong to me!" He yells as he runs up the stairs._

 _"No!" Avia screams as she backs up into the wall. She turns to the apartment where Emma and her parents are still standing. "Help me, Emma." Avia cries._

 _Emma turns her back on her sister, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

"I really liked this one." Snow pulls out a brochure on a house as she sits next to David at the counter in the kitchen.

David shrugs, apparently not too impressed by the homes his wife keeps showing him. "I don't know. The yard looks kinda small."

"You gonna say that about every house we look at?" She asks, annoyed.

David scoffs. "I grew up on a farm."

But Snow could see right through his reluctance and knows there's more to it. "This isn't about the houses, is it?"

"We buried a friend this morning, Snow, and it made me realize… I don't wanna die here."

"But our home, David, it doesn't exist anymore." Snow explains. "The ogres are back. Cora's in power."

"Which is exactly why we need to return. To make things right. To fight."

"I'm tired of fighting!" Snow explains loudly. David looks towards the stairs where their youngest daughter is. "That's all we've ever done." She continues more quietly. "We have a chance here, a chance to be together."

"But what if we don't belong here?" David wonders. "Isn't it worth it to fight for what we really want?"

"Unless we don't want the same thing." She says, shocking David.

Before they could further their discussion a scream from their daughter grabs their attention, along with Pongo's bark. They both jump and run up the stairs into the girls' room where they find Avia thrashing around in her bed. "No. No! Help!"

"She's having a nightmare." Snow says as she and David sit on the edge of Avia's bed. "Avia, wake up." Snow shakes Avia.

"Avia." David says more forcefully.

"Avia!" They both call out to their daughter in unison.

Avia shoots up, her eyes widen in fear as she pants out of breath. "Hey. Hey. You're okay." David soothes.

Avia jumps back at the sound of her father's low voice, bringing her back to her nightmare of her foster father. Snow quickly notices and moves to sit in front of her daughter. She cradles Avia's face in her hands, forcing her daughter to look at her. "Avia, it's okay. Look at me." Avia looks away from David and into her mom's matching green eyes. "Good girl." Snow smiles. "It's just Mom and Dad. You had a nightmare, sweetheart. But you're safe now."

David smiles softly at his wife. He was in awe at how great she was with their daughters. "I fell asleep." Avia realizes.

David moves closer, looking into Avia's eyes. "But you're safe. We won't let anyone hurt you." Snow could feel their daughter shaking under her touch. A knock on the door downstairs causes Avia to jump even more. Pongo barks and runs downstairs. "That must be Nick and his father coming to pick up Pongo." David caresses the back of his daughter's head before he heads downstairs.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" Snow asks softly. Avia nods. Snow holds out her hand, watching as Avia hesitates to take it. But, thankfully, Avia grabs onto her mother's hand and lets Snow lead her off the bed and down the stairs.

They walk downstairs just as David is opening the door. Archie walks up and they all look stunned to see the doctor. "Archie." David says, puzzled.

"Hey. I brought din – " Emma stops mid-sentence as she comes up behind Archie, carrying take-out from Granny's.

"Hi." Archie smiles at the family as he steps into the apartment.

Emma follows him inside, letting David close the door behind them. Snow and Avia are lingering by the stairs still stunned. "What happened?" Emma asks.

"It was Cora. She kidnapped me."

Emma looks at her parents and Avia. "We were wrong. Regina didn't do it."

* * *

Later that night, Gold drives up to the town line with Belle. He holds out the shawl, showing Belle. "This would have been lost if it wasn't for you, Belle. I would have been lost. After everything you've learned about me, after everything I've done, why haven't you given up on me?"

Belle smiles. "I learned a long time ago that when you find something that's worth fighting for, you never give up."

Gold nods, gratefully. They step out of the vehicle and walk to the town line – shawl in hand. Gold pulls out the potion and pours it onto the shawl, enchanting it. Belle puts it around Mr. Gold's neck and smiles, readying herself to say good-bye. "Here we go." Gold says. He slowly steps over the town line as a blue glow emanates from him. His eyes widen as he turns around to look at Belle. "Belle…" He smiles.

Belle laughs with joy. "It worked."

"Yes, it did. It did." He says, happily, grabbing her hand.

"Now you can find your son."

Gold nods, agreeing. "Oh, Belle, I so wish you were coming with me."

"As do I, but it doesn't matter."

"And why not?"

"Because you'll find him, and when you do, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

As they lean in to kiss, a sudden gunshot goes off from behind, causing Belle to fall into Gold's arms. "I wouldn't count on it." Hook growls from behind.

"Belle? Belle!" Gold shouts in horror. Belle is gasping as Gold sets her down on the road. "Belle!"

"Who's Belle?" Belle exclaims.

A devastated Gold begins to look around in a panic. "Oh, fear not. She'll live." Hook tells him. "She'll just have no idea who you are."

"What you've done cannot be undone." Gold exasperates.

"Well, now you finally know how it feels!" Gold looks at Hook, enraged. "Go ahead, crocodile. Do your worst."

Gold places Belle back over the line, stepping over with her. "Oh, I intend to." Gold creates a fireball in his hand, but before he can throw it, a car comes speeding down the road into Storybrooke. Gold pulls himself over Belle, moving them both out of the way, causing the car to run straight into Hook, who flips over the roof of the car.

The car then swerves off the road and crashes into a rock.

Thunder claps loudly in the dark sky as Belle looks up at Gold with fear. She had just witnessed him produce magic and was terrified. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"Beautiful Belle." Gold says soothingly, trying his best to calm Belle just as sirens of the sheriff and ambulance draw nearer. Belle tries to sit up, but her bullet wound forbids her to, causing her to groan out in pain. "No. Let me. Let me." Gold waves his hand over her wound, healing her. "There. All better. Good."

"How did you do that?"

"It's nothing to be afraid of." David and Emma pull up, both jumping out of the vehicle. "Belle, please." Gold pleads.

"What are you!?" Belle shouts.

"Stay here." Snow tells Avia who is watching the scene from the backseat of the cop car. Snow gets out, following her daughter and husband over to Belle and Gold.

"Are you okay?" David asks them. "What's going on?"

"She crossed over the line." Gold exclaims. "She doesn't remember."

Snow kneels down next to a petrified Belle. Emma walks over to Hook who is lying on the muddy road, injured from the car hitting him. "Hey, beautiful." He strains as Emma stands over him. Emma kneels down and presses on his wound. "Here, I didn't think you'd notice! Ah!" He shouts.

"I think your ribs are broken." Emma tells him.

"That must be why it hurts when I laugh. Did you see his face? His one true love, gone in an instant! Just like Milah, crocodile." Hook glares at Gold as he slowly stands up. Gold looks back at the pirate and begins to hobble towards him. "When you took her from me."

"But you took her first." Gold reminds him just before he kicks Hook in the face, knocking him down. From the backseat of the cop car, Avia's eyes widen, wondering who this man could possibly be to make Gold so pissed off.

"Gold, are you insane!?" Emma yells.

Gold bends down, jamming his cane into the pirate's throat. "Yes, I am!"

David runs over, attempting to pull Gold away unsuccessfully. "You can't do that!"

"I can if you let me go."

"You don't want her to see that." Emma tells him.

"I'm a stranger to her."

"Murder is a bad first impression."

"What would Belle want you to do?" David asks. Gold finally pulls away just as the ambulance approaches. "Over here!"

"No! Him!" Emma shouts, pointing to the car. "Take care of him. He can wait." She says about the pirate.

Snow leads Belle towards the cop car just as Avia steps out. "There's someone in there?" Avia asks, puzzled.

"Stay." Snow tells both Belle and Avia. "I'll be right back."

She and Emma walk to the car where an unconscious man is laying on his steering wheel. "Do you know this guy?" Emma asks her parents.

"I've never seen him before."

"That's because he drove into town." David says.

"From the outside?" Snow asks.

Avia steps in between Emma and Snow to get a better look at the man. Emma quickly grabs her sister, so she doesn't go any further. "Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke." Emma tells them as they all stare at the man.

* * *

At the hospital, Dr. Whale is sitting inside his office drinking a glass of scotch while he is being paged over the intercom. He can hear his name being called out from behind his office door, but he has no interest in responding.

Inside the E.R. the paramedics are rolling the man that was in the car through the entrance way as he lays unconscious in the gurney. Emma is walking on the side as Snow follows with a hysteric Belle.

"I don't know what's going on." Belle exclaims.

David and Avia follow while the paramedics roll Hook inside as well. "You must be the sister." He grins at Avia.

Avia narrows her eyes curiously at the pirate before David steps in front of her, out the pirate's view. "Don't speak to her." He reprimands.

"Hide him!" Emma tells a nurse, pointing to Hook. "Find a room and hide him."

Gold walks in. "Belle, what's going on?" He asks as a nurse leads Belle to the back.

"Get him out of here!" David shouts, pushing Gold away.

"No, what's happening? Belle!"

Leroy and Ruby run in. "I'd like to know that myself." Leroy says.

"Belle! Belle!"

Emma quickly grabs a hold of Avia just as Dr. Whale walks in. "Everybody, calm down! Mr. Gold, everything will be fine." He assures the imp. "She's in good hands here." But Gold is unconvinced.

* * *

A while later, once everything had finally calmed down, Avia is peeking behind the wall, looking into Belle's room where she has been sedated after an encounter with Mr. Gold.

Snow and Ruby walk up. "Avia." Snow calls out to her daughter.

"So, it's true." Avia says, unable to take her eyes off of Belle. "If you step over the town line, you'll forget. You won't remember anything."

Snow shares a look with Ruby. "Avia." She tries again.

"And anyone can cross over the town line now. Storybrooke is no longer a secret. It's all coming true." She mumbles the last part assuming no one's heard her.

Snow furrows her brow in confusion, bending down slightly as she gently pulls Avia away from the wall, forcing her daughter to look at her. "What's coming true, Avia?"

Avia shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Nothing."

Snow studies her daughter's tired features. "Okay, hon, how about Ruby takes you home? You need some sleep, and we may be here for a while."

"No." Avia refuses. "I want to stay."

Snow sighs. "Sweetheart, you're exhausted. You need to get some sleep. Please – "

"No!" Avia practically shouts as she pulls Snow's hands off of her. "I'm not going." Snow watches in defeat as Avia walks down the hall passed David and Leroy and sits down in one of the empty seats.

Ruby turns to her friend and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey. She'll be okay. At least she wants to be here. You can keep a close eye on her especially now that we know Cora is here."

Snow nods. "You're right. But she's having nightmares again, so she forces herself to stay awake until she can't handle it anymore, causing her headaches to come back. I just – I don't know what to do, Ruby. I'm just really worried about her."

Ruby smiles softly. "You're her mom. It's perfectly normal to worry about her. I remember when Emma was a little girl, you never stopped worrying about her."

"And now neither one of them will talk to me." Snow frowns.

"They will." Ruby assures her. "Just give them time. They're both still adjusting. It may take a while, but they'll get through it. And you know why? Because you and David are their parents, and you two can get through anything."

Snow smiles gratefully at Ruby as she hugs her.

* * *

Inside another hospital room, Hook is waking up from his sedation, groaning from the pain of his broken ribs. He looks up, surprised to find Emma sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Where's Cora?" She asks.

What?" Hook tries to move his arm, but he's handcuffed to the railing of the hospital bed. He sighs, smirking. "Again? You're really into this, aren't you?" He teases.

Emma stands up. "You cracked a few ribs." She informs him. "Where's Cora?"

"You look good, I must say, all 'where's Cora?' in a commanding voice. Chills."

"You have all sorts of sore places. I can make you hurt." Emma throws out her hands causing Hook to jump away resulting in pain to shoot in all sorts of places throughout his body. She smiles smugly.

Hook rolls his eyes. "I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in – my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?" He grins.

"You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car."

"Well, my ribs may be broken, but everything else is still intact, which is more than can be said for other bad days I've had. Plus, I did some quality damage to my foe."

"You hurt Belle." Emma scowls.

"I hurt his heart. Belle's just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling."

Emma leans down. "Keep smilin', buddy. You're chained down. He's on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I'd pick you." Emma leaves him with a smile and walks away.

* * *

"We've gotta get into his phone. Let me guess another pass code." David grabs the stranger's cell phone from Snow as he, Snow, Ruby, and Leroy are gathered in the hall.

"You can't guess." Snow says, frustrated. "There are a million possible combinations."

"10,000." Ruby corrects her.

"10,000."

"Leroy, can you get it open or something? Hack it?" David asks.

"Well, you do understand that computer hacking, and pickax hacking are different." Leroy tells him.

Avia steps in, grabbing the phone from David. "Let me try."

Emma walks up. "There was stuff in his car – rental agreement, maps, receipts. His name is Greg Mendell."

"Got it." Avia hands the phone to Emma.

"Good job, kid." Emma smiles.

Snow and David look confused. "How did you do that?" Snow asks, bewildered.

Avia shrugs. "I'm a kid. I know how to get into things. Plus, isn't too hard to figure out one two three four." Snow rolls her eyes at her husband who refused to try that code assuming it's way too simple which it obviously was.

"Plus, I may have taught her a few things." Emma adds as she begins to search the man's phone. "Pictures of him alone at a bunch of eastern seaboard tourist locations – a LinkedIn account – "

"And he tweets pictures of his food." Avia grimaces. "He's one of those."

"I'll keep looking, but I think what we have here is a well-documented real-life ordinary Joe."

"Or Greg."

"So, whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last 13 years – "

"It's gone." Snow finishes Ruby's sentence.

"Anyone could drive in." David frowns. "Why are my instincts telling me that's a bad thing?"

"Cause you've seen 'E.T.' or 'Splash' or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death." Leroy tells them.

"What?" Avia exhales, frightened.

Snow narrows her eyes at the dwarf, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Leroy."

"Okay. Let's try not to overreact." Emma says calmly.

"Leroy's right. We don't need outsiders here." David says.

"Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's gonna do. With other people coming here, that's not gonna be good for anyone."

"We need to find Regina, tell her we know she was framed." Snow tells them.

"I've been tracking her." Ruby says. "No luck. She's gone underground."

"But what if Cora finds her first? I don't want to think about the damage those two would do together. This could not have come at a worse time." Snow stresses.

"It's okay. The guy's being patched up right now." Emma tells them. "He'll probably be on his way home by morning."

"Not quite." Dr. Whale interrupts. "He's bleeding into his chest cavity. It's not a full flood, you know, but pretty soon he'll be drowning in his own blood."

"So make it stop." Emma says sternly. "Aren't you a doctor?"

Dr. Whale sees Gold coming down the stairs from behind them and walks towards him. "Gold. You fixed me. Now fix him. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing."

"No." Gold says, uninterested.

"No? Just no?"

"I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything." They all walk up. "And some of you owe me." He says looking at Emma. "So, yeah, just… no. Oh, and point of interest – the driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So, instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies, because if he doesn't, he's gonna be driving tour buses up and down main street." Avia begins to breath heavily, backing away from the group, unnoticed. "So glad I don't give a damn." Gold walks away.

Dr. Whale sighs. "Look, letting him die is easy. I can do that, if that's what you decide."

"Let's take this somewhere private." Emma says quietly.

"Wait. Where's Avia?" Snow asks, looking around.

Ruby begins to sniff out the youngest Charming's scent. "This way." She leads them into the next hallway where Avia is pacing back and forth.

"Avia?" Emma runs up to Avia, grabbing her arms. Avia looks back at Emma, breathing unevenly. "Avia, what's going on?" Emma asks, confused.

"It's all coming true, Emma." Avia exclaims as the group watches the sisters, trying to understand what's happening.

"What's coming true, Avia?"

"My nightmares! He's going to come back and take me away."

Snow steps, kneeling down next to Emma. "Avia, who is going to come back?" She asks carefully.

"It doesn't matter because when he does, you won't remember! They're all going to come here and take me away!" By this point, tears are streaming down Avia's face as she looks desperately down at her sister and mother.

David walks up. "Avia, no one is going to take you away. We won't let them." He assures her.

Avia shakes her head, glaring up at David. "You don't know that! You won't be able to stop him because you won't remember me! You have to let him die!" The family looks around at one another shocked by Avia's request.

"I'm sorry to break this up." Dr. Whale interrupts the family. "But we don't have much time."

The family looks back at a hysteric Avia. They really wanted to help her, but to help Avia, they had to first figure out what to do with this stranger who found their town. "We're not done here." Emma says firmly to her sister. She stands up and walks back down the hall.

David and Snow look at their distressed daughter. "No one is taking you away from us." Snow repeats. Avia rolls her eyes, looking away. Snow stands, taking Avia's face into her hands. "Not again. We won't let them." Avia sighs as Snow kisses her forehead.

"I'll stay out here with her." Ruby tells them.

"Are you sure, Ruby?" David asks.

Ruby nods. "You two have a job to do. Let me do mine. We'll be here when you're done."

Snow smiles appreciatively at her friend, giving her daughter one last look before she grabs David's hand and follows where Emma, Dr. Whale, and Leroy are waiting for them down the hall.

"Come on, kiddo." Ruby wraps her arm around Avia and leads her to two empty seats in the hallway. "Let's wait for them here."

Avia exhales heavily as she falls into the chair.

* * *

"It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries." Dr. Whale tells them as they walk into the supply room.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Emma disagrees.

"Of course we save him." Snow scoffs.

"Obviously." David agrees.

"Well…" Leroy shrugs.

"Leroy!" Snow exclaims at the dwarf.

Leroy shrugs. "Hey. The little one may be right. We gotta think it through. If we save him and kill the whole town, is that really better?"

"We can worry about the town later." David tells them.

"Which doesn't mean we should abandon it." Snow says, perplexed by her husband's lack of sympathy for their people.

"I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we save a life." He clarifies. Snow nods, agreeing. "Dr. Whale, prep for surgery." Dr. Whale walks out of the room.

"Anyone else notice he's drunk off his ass?" Snow asks.

Suddenly, Greg Mendell's cell phone begins to ring. "Someone's looking for Greg." Emma says. "How long before they come here?" She wonders.

* * *

Outside the room, Avia is looking around, her leg vigorously shaking up and down. Ruby narrows her eyes at the youngest Charming and lays her hand on her leg.

"You're making me nervous, kiddo." Ruby smirks.

Avia sighs. "Sorry." Avia looks curiously up at Ruby. "So, you're like someone special in my life, right? Or you would be back in the Enchanted Forest?"

Ruby smiles. "I'm still someone special." She chuckles. "I'm yours and Emma's godmother."

Avia nods. "Cool. So, um, you like know Mary Margaret and David pretty well then."

"I know them really well. Why do you ask?"

"So, they always do the right thing?"

Ruby furrows her brow, wondering where Avia's going with this. "Well, I've never known them to do the wrong thing."

"So, sending Emma and me away wasn't the wrong thing to do?" Avia asks somberly.

Ruby takes in a deep breath as she grabs the girl's hand. "Avia, believe me, that was the hardest decision your parents ever had to make. They wanted you and Emma to stay with them more than anything, but no one was sure what Regina would have done to either one of you. She probably would have killed you both. Your parents wanted you girls to have your best chance, and being with them – cursed, was not it."

"But we would have been together."

"But you wouldn't have grown up. That's not the kind of life your parents wanted for you."

"So, being abused was?" Avia glares.

Ruby sighs. "They had no idea that the life you unfortunately lived without them was going to happen. But they are trying to make it better for you now. You just have to be willing to give them a chance."

A single tear falls from Avia's green eye as she looks up at her godmother. "I don't know how."

Ruby reaches over and gently wipes Avia's tear away with her thumb. "It's okay. Just let them in and they will do all the work from there."

"I'm scared." Avia admits.

Ruby shrugs. "Hey. It's okay. They're scared, too. But what's important now is you're not alone anymore. You have people who care about you and love you so much. We won't let anything happen to you." She promises.

Avia smiles softly at Ruby. "I'm glad you're my godmother."

Ruby reaches her arm around Avia and pulls her into a side hug. "Yeah. You better be." She jokes, earning a small laugh from the girl.

* * *

Gold is in his shop, feeling sorry for himself, as he holds the chip teacup that reminded him of his dear Belle. But his thoughts are soon interrupted by the jingling of the bell above his door. He places the teacup back in its spot, under the counter, and walks out to the front of the shop. But he's confused when he finds the shop empty. He walks to the front door, looking out the window before deciding to head back into the back, figuring someone came in and just quickly left. But when he turns, he finds an unusual box sitting on the counter.

"Hello, Rumple." Cora greets the man from behind.

Gold gasps, facing Cora. "Well, I expected this was just a matter of time. Had hoped you were dead, but hey – " Gold chuckles. " – disappointment's just part of life. I'm sure we can agree on that."

"Aw, the crocodile snaps at the little bird." Cora says, amused. "And after I brought you a gift."

"Yeah, did you bring the antidote, too?"

Cora chuckles. "Oh, Rumple. It's a peace offering."

"And what do you want for this 'peace offering'?"

"My daughter. You were so clever to get her to lay the curse, so you could come here. You don't need her anymore. Let me try to get her back and let us live."

Gold smiles arrogantly. "And what do I get for my troubles?"

"Your son." Gold furrows his brows as Cora looks at the box then back at him. He opens the box, revealing a magic globe. "You know what that is, of course."

"It'll find him…" Gold turns back Cora, unconvinced. "…if this one truly is it."

Cora chuckles, walking closer. "Oh, darling, I have no reason to cheat you."

"Anymore."

"I want you to find the one person in this universe who might still love you. After all, I'm doing the same thing."

"Do you have any spells to return memories?" Gold asks.

Cora shrugs. "I only know what you taught me, Master. So, will you accept my offer of a truce?"

Gold looks back at the globe, contemplating. He quickly comes to a decision and holds his hand out to Cora. "Truce."

Cora takes his hand. "Let's seal it like we used to." She leans in and kisses him gently on the lips.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Dr. Whale is examining a watch he found among Greg Mendell's belongings when David approaches him.

"What's that?" David asks.

"Oh. It's just the guy's personal effects. I get the best watches this way." He jokes. David chuckles. "As far as you know. It's too bad it's cracked."

"I thought you'd be scrubbing in by now."

"Yeah." Dr. Whales nods, absentmindedly. "Yeah, I'm gonna do that."

David crosses his arms, scowling at the doctor. "Arm okay?" He asks.

"I'm not drunk." Dr. Whale says, knowing what David was thinking.

"Okay, just… let's save this guy, alright? I don't care what he saw. We don't let go of people."

"Right." Dr. Whale nods as David walks away. "Of course not." He mumbles.

* * *

The group was now back in the hallway, Ruby was able to coax Avia to sleep much to Snow's relief, though she could see her daughter wasn't sleeping restfully.

Greg Mendell's cell phone begins to vibrate in Emma's hand – the caller I.D. showing the name 'Her.' "The same person again." Leroy states.

"'Her.' Cute." Emma says sarcastically.

"Probably a girlfriend." David assumes.

"We could answer it, just let her know he's okay." Snow says anxiously.

"He's not okay." Emma tells her.

"He's alive." Ruby says. "We could let her know he's alive."

"Nah." David disagrees. "The police could trace it here instantly."

"She can activate the 'find your phone thing' without us picking it up at all." Emma informs them.

Snow groans. "Oh, my nerves can't take this. Is the surgery almost over?"

"I think it takes – " Emma stops when she sees an orderly approach, and quickly turns back around.

They all follow Emma's gaze. "Whoa. Wait." David stops the man. "Wait. Any news?"

"No. I was just looking for the doctor."

"He's not in the O.R.?" Ruby exclaims.

"He never came in."

"Then page him." Emma demands.

The orderly grabs the nearby phone and does what he's told. "He was not looking so good earlier." David tells them.

As they wait for a response from the orderly, a pager goes off nearby. "He's here." Snow reacts.

In a hamper full of scrubs and coats, Emma grabs one of the lab coats only to find it belongs to Dr. Whale. She grabs the beeping pager from the pocket. "No, but his pager is." She says, perplexed. "He's gone."

* * *

As Leroy hangs back to keep an eye out on Avia, the rest of them are following Ruby down the hall as she sniffs Dr. Whale's coat.

"Got the scent?" David asks.

Ruby grimaces. "Boozy."

"Just find him and bring him back." Emma tells her "We'll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale doesn't come back."

"Maybe he didn't even run." Snow assumes. "Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason."

"I don't think so." David says. "He's been in a rough place since he brought Regina's fiancé back to life."

Snow narrows her eyes at her husband. "Daniel?"

"Back to life!?" Emma exclaims.

"And he had his arm ripped off and put back on." David explains.

"Wait." Snow says, flabbergasted by this sudden news. "Daniel came back?"

"Like some kind of Frankenstein?" Emma asks.

"That's Whale. The Doctor." David clarifies. "And Daniel was his – "

"What went on here while we were gone?" Snow interrupts. David groans, shaking his head at his wife.

"Ruby, get going." Emma says, grabbing the coat. "Bring back… Dr. Frankenstein." Ruby lets out a long sigh as she walks away. "We're gonna send this guy back home with bolts in his neck."

"She'll find him."

"Yeah, but what kind of state is he gonna be in?" Emma asks, worried.

* * *

While the gang was busy trying to find Dr. Whale, Avia had woke up and found Leroy's back turned as he spoke with one of the nurses at the desk. She slowly stood up and walked down the hall to Greg Mendell's room. She looks around at all the wiring that is taped on the man. It reminded her of when David was in his coma, except he had less wires surrounding him. She walks closer, looking at his monitor that was beeping slowly. His injuries were obviously a lot worse than what Dr. Whale had explained.

As Avia studies the stranger that somehow made his way into Storybrooke, she couldn't help but think back to the nightmares. She had dreamed of her family forgetting her – of social services coming back for her and sending her back to the man who basically took everything from her before she arrived into Mary Margaret's care. Avia didn't want to risk this man waking up and revealing who they all really are – even if she was still getting used to it herself. Whether she liked it or not, these people are her family, and she couldn't lose them – not again.

Out in the hallway, the Charmings turn around at the chaos of nurses running towards Greg Mendell's room. "Page Dr. Whale!" One of them shouts.

Emma's eyes widen as she and her parents look at one another. "Greg." They all run towards his room.

They pass Leroy on their way who is looking around in confusion. That's when Snow notices that her daughter is no longer sleeping in the chairs they left her laying in. "Leroy, where's Avia?"

A nurse runs out into the hallway. "Your Majesties, it's your daughter." She says in a panic.

"Avia?" Emma scowls. They run into the room to find Avia being held back by one of the nurses.

"Let me go!" Avia shouts as she struggles to get away.

"Avia?" Emma looks around as the nurses try to reassess Greg. "What the hell happened?!"

"Your daughter cut the wire that was helping the blood flow through Mr. Mendell's heart." One of the nurses explains.

"Avia!" Snow and Emma exclaim as they look at the girl who was still struggling against the nurse.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Avia continues to scream before David swoops in and grabs his daughter who continues to try and push her father away, but he's too strong for her. He and Snow run out of the room with Avia.

"Can you fix it?" Emma asks the nurse.

The nurse nods. "We can do our best. But we need Dr. Whale."

Emma runs out of the room and into the hallway where David still has Avia flailing around in his arms, trying to get away. "Avia, stop!" Emma shouts as she and Snow kneel down in front of Avia. "Stop!"

"You have to let him die, Emma!" Avia cries out. "They're going to hurt them and take me away! He's going to get me back!"

"Avia, who are you talking about, sweetheart?" Snow asks desperately.

"Please, let me go!" Avia sobs as she tries to push David's arms away. "Please! Let me go!"

David just holds her closer. "I'm not letting you go, Avia." He says calmly in her ear. "I'm not letting you go." He closes his eyes, resting his head against his daughter's.

Avia begins to slowly give up, dropping her arms down in defeat. Snow wipes away her daughter's tears as she looks at Emma for an answer. "I don't know." Emma says, looking just as confused as her parents do.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Regina's house, Cora has let herself inside of the empty home and was taking a look around at her daughter's life. She looks around inside of Regina's closet and bedroom before walking into Nick's bedroom. Cora walks over to his shelf where he has a picture of himself and Regina sitting in a frame. She then smiles when she finds a piece of artwork that Nick had made for Regina and quickly walks out of with it.

* * *

Down in Regina's vault, Nick walks down the stairs, searching for Regina.

"Mom?" He shouts. On the other side of an enchanted mirror, Regina sees her son. "Hello? Mom, you in there?" Regina then opens the wall door that leads out into her vault. "Mom?" Nick calls out as he walks inside.

Regina gasps as her son embraces her with a hug. "Nick, I'm so glad you're here." She pulls away, taking Nick's hands into her own. "I missed you so much when… I have to let you know I had nothing to do with Archie."

"I know." Nick nods.

"I was framed. I don't know how. It just seems like everything – " She then realizes what Nick just said to her. "You know?" She questions. "How did you know?"

"Simple." Nick transforms into Cora. "Because I did it."

"Mother." Regina exasperates. "You – " Her breath quavers. "I thought we stopped you. How did you get through?"

"Determination. I had to see you. I needed to tell you that I know why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's all right."

"I think it's not all right." Regina sneers.

"I love you." Cora admits through tearful eyes. "I just – I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the King." Regina looks down as her own tears begin to develop. "I'm so sorry. When you cried over my coffin, it all changed."

"You framed me for the cricket."

"Temporarily, so you could see what these people really think of you."

"You made an airtight case." Regina says bitterly. "Anyone would believe it."

"I didn't want you to reject me. Not again."

Regina shakes her head in disbelief. "You wanted me broken."

"Receptive."

Regina laughs. "You are the most manipulative – No. I won't even argue. Come with me. We're going to town."

"It's the middle of the night."

"I don't care. We'll wake them up – Emma and Avia and the two idiots, and you can tell them how you lied. You owe me that."

"And then you'll let us start over?" Cora asks, hopeful.

"I don't see that happening, Mother. But I am – I was trying so hard to be worthy of Nicholas. And I deserve the same thing from you."

"You're right. For you, sweetheart. Anything."

* * *

"Please explain to me what was going through your mind when you cut that wire!?" Emma exclaims as she paces in front of Avia who is sitting in a chair, glaring up at her sister with Snow and David standing off to the side, looking down at their youngest.

"You don't understand." Avia says furiously.

"Then make me understand!" Emma shouts.

"Emma." Snow says, trying to calm her oldest down.

"You could have killed him, Avia!"

Avia jumps up, standing in front of Emma. "That was the point! Do you realize if he goes back to wherever he came from that he is going to tell everyone what he saw Gold do? They're going to come back here and take everyone away from us! I am going to have to go back into the system, Emma!"

"Avia, we would never let that happen." David assures his daughter.

Avia shakes her head. "No. You can't say that! Because you won't be able to stop them! You don't know what that man saw. You don't know who he really is."

"It doesn't matter!" Emma exclaims. "We don't kill people!"

"Even if it means saving our family!?" Avia shouts back.

Snow steps in between the sisters, pushing Avia gently back into the chair as she sits on the side of her. "Even then, Avia. We can't go around killing people for our own personal gain. That's not what we do."

"You're right." Avia glares. "It's not. You just send your own kids away for the safety of strangers. I might as well call Lucy myself because that's where this is leading to."

Snow and David are taken aback. "Avia." Snow exhales. Avia stands up, pushing passed David.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." She looks back seeing David and Snow attempting to follow. "By myself!"

Snow and David take a step back. "Maybe it's not Cora we should worry about…" Emma insults.

"Emma." Snow rebukes.

Emma shakes her head, running her hands down her hair as she begins pacing the floor again. "Gold said – "

"Gold said she is in danger from others, not herself." David reminds his daughter. "She just needs to calm down."

A nurse walks in. "How is he?" Snow asks.

"We were able to successfully replace the wire. He'll be fine. But he really needs that surgery. Still no word from Dr. Whale?" The nurse asks.

Snow shakes her head. "He'll be here." David assures her.

"If Dr. Whale doesn't show soon, he may not have much longer." The nurse walks away.

"Ruby will find him." Snow says confidently.

Emma sighs. "I hope you're right."

"I can't let Avia roam around here by herself. I'm going after her." Snow walks away.

David walks over to Emma, rubbing her back. "Avia will be okay."

Emma rolls her eyes. "I can't even focus on her right now." She says bitterly. "What she did in there was inexcusable."

David sighs. "She's going through something, Emma."

"We all are!" Emma exclaims. "But that gives her no excuse to attempt murder."

"You're right. I think we all need to sit down and talk. It's been needed since the curse broke. We need to figure out how to move forward as a family."

Emma sits down, exhaling heavily. "Things aren't like they were thirteen years ago. I'm not that eight year-old little girl anymore. We can't solve our issues with hugs and hot cocoa." Emma stands back up, deciding she needed to take a walk instead. "We're more damaged than either of you realize."

David watches as his daughter walks away. It had been a long day, along with a long night. Everyone was feeling overwhelmed. David just wished he could gather his girls in his arms and shield them away from all this chaos – away from this world that has only brought them harm.

* * *

Snow walks outside the hospital and finds her daughter sitting on the curb. As she starts to approach, she stops suddenly when she sees Nick walk up and sit down.

"I didn't think you'd show." Avia mumbles.

Snow walks slightly closer. She hated to eavesdrop on her daughter, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And if there was one person Avia would open up to, it was Nick.

Nick shrugs. "I had to sneak out. But it was worth it. Are you okay?"

Avia shakes her head as she wipes away a tear. "I almost killed that man."

Nick furrows his brows, confused. "The man from the accident?" Avia nods. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"This man is going to ruin everything, Nick. He saw Mr. Gold do magic. Once he's out of the hospital he is going to go back to wherever he came from and tell the media about Storybrooke. It's going to be bad."

"You don't know that. He may not have seen anything."

"I didn't want to take that chance. I can't be alone again, Nick. I can't lose my family when I just found them."

Snow wipes away her tears as she watches Nick wrap his arm around her daughter's shoulders. "No one is going to take you away, Avia. Your parents won't let them."

Avia scoffs. "They won't have a choice if I'm already over the town line. No one will be able to stop them, or they'll lose their memories again."

"Even if that happens, even though I know it won't, you'll still have Emma. She wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"Emma has magic, Nick. They wouldn't let me live with her before I came here. Do you really think they'd let me live with her after they find out who we all really are? And, anyways, Emma would never leave them. Not again. She just got them back. She had them for eight years of her life. I had them for five minutes. She's more their daughter than I'll ever be. I can't even talk to them." Avia sighs. "And right now, Emma hates me."

"Emma could never hate you, Avia."

Avia scoffs. "You didn't see the way she looked at me. She's never even yelled at me like that before. I mean, I know I did a really stupid thing, but I just couldn't risk it." More tears begin to flow from out of Avia's green eyes as she turns to Nick. "I can't be alone again, Nick. I can't go back there. I may not know how to be a daughter and I may suck as a sister, but at least I finally have a safe place to lay my head at night without fearing someone coming into my room to hurt me." Snow couldn't stop her own tears from falling as she listened to her daughter. It was her fault that Avia was left alone. It was her fault that her daughters lived in dangerous homes filled with what should have been love and security, instead it was filled with hate and abuse. But it was also her job, as their mother, to fix their insecurities by showing and giving her girls all the love they've missed out on and that they very well deserve.

Nick sighs. He wasn't sure what he could say to make Avia feel better – if there was even anything at all. "If it helps, just remember you're never alone. You still have me."

Avia smiles softly at her best friend. "Thanks for being my friend, Nick, even when I tried pushing you away. You never gave up on me."

"And I never will." He pulls her in closer to his side as she shivers from the cold. "And I know you're trying to know more about your parents by reading your book, but maybe you should try getting to know them by just talking to them. I'm sure there's more to them than what's written in that storybook. And they haven't been parents in thirteen years, so this all new to them, too. And, Emma, she'll get over all this. She's just stressed out, you know, with being the sheriff and the savior. This'll all pass over."

Avia raises her brow at Nick, smirking. "For only being twenty-six, you really know all the right things to say."

Nick nudges Avia as they both laugh. "Shut up."

"Have you heard from Regina?" Avia asks.

Nick shakes his head, sighing. "No. I'm not sure she wants to be found."

"I can't say that I blame her. I'd be hiding, too, if I was accused of murder."

"Well, you are accused of attempted."

Avia nudges Nick. "Shut up!" They laugh. "Well, I better go back in. They're probably freaking out not knowing where I am."

Snow slowly slips back into the hospital before Avia spots her. "Yeah. I better get back before my dad decides to check on me and finds me missing."

"Thanks for sneaking out for me." Avia wraps her arms around Nick's neck, hugging him close.

"Anytime." Nick smiles.

Avia walks into the hospital. Snow walks up acting as if she just found her. "Avia, there you are." Snow exclaims, relieved.

"I'm sorry I ran away." Avia says sheepishly.

"It's okay. It's okay." Snow wraps her arms around her daughter, just wanting to keep her there forever. "Oh, sweetheart, you're freezing. Come on." She wraps her arm around Avia and leads her down the hall. "Let's go find you a blanket."

* * *

At the docks, Dr. Whale is standing at the edge of the water looking at Mendell's watch. From afar, Ruby steps into view.

"Dr. Whale?!" She shouts out.

"Don't come near me!" Dr. Whale yells.

But Ruby slowly walks closer, frightened by what the man might do. Dr. Whale tosses the watch into the water and prepares to follow. He takes the leap over the edge, but before he could plunge into the water, with her wolf-speed, Ruby catches Dr. Whale by his coat.

* * *

Dr. Whale and Ruby are sitting at the edge of the docks. Dr. Whale had calmed and decided to let out what's been bothering him to Ruby.

"I wanted my name to stand for life." He tells her. "But everybody just thinks it's the name of a monster." He chuckles. "I guess they're right about that. Rumplestiltskin says that magic has a price, but from where I'm sitting, seems that science does, too. Every time I try to save a life, someone else dies."

"Yeah. Look, you're Frankenstein, and I'm the werewolf." Ruby sighs. "I ate my boyfriend." Ruby looks away, peeved. "Regina thought she was punishing us by erasing who we were. But I think she underestimated how much crap we wanted to forget."

Dr. Whale scoffs. "Yeah."

"But we can't let it stop us. She gave us a chance to start over, and I wanna take it. I think you should, too."

"I wasn't such a bad guy, you know. I wanted to bring life back." Ruby nods, understanding. "But he never got over our mother." He says, speaking about his father. "If I could've just brought her back – "

"That guy in the hospital – " Ruby interrupts. " – someone keeps calling for him. Maybe a wife, a mother. Maybe there's still some stuff you can fix." She encourages.

* * *

Meanwhile, in town, Regina is driving her mother towards the Charmings to admit what she had done to Archie Hopper.

"Nervous?" Regina asks.

"Not about owning up to what I've done. It's just – these carriages are strange." Cora chuckles as she looks around the vehicle. "And something's irritating me." Cora pulls out Nick's artwork from under the seat where she had obviously magically placed it. "Oh. 'For Mommy.' She reads in awe. "Oh, that used to be you."

"When were you in my house?"

"I haven't had the pleasure." Cora lies.

"That was in my house. Think I don't know where that was? It's one of my most treasured possessions."

"Well, let's be honest. Taking me to be pilloried by the town might gain you some points, but as long as Emma and her sister and parents are here, along with his father, he's not really yours." Cora informs her daughter who is staring coldly in front of her as she drives. "You've been too bad for too long, and now they see you as a snake. You don't want their love at all. What do you want?"

With tears Regina answers. "My son back." Regina pulls up across the street from Nick's father's house.

"And I want my daughter back." Cora says pleadingly. "I meant everything I said earlier. I am so sorry. I can do better. I won't push you away again. Let me into your heart. Together, we can get him back again."

Regina sighs, and leans down, embracing her mother. "How?"

Cora looks up at the house, watching as the light from inside a bedroom turns off. "Oh, I have a few thoughts."

* * *

At the hospital, Ruby and Dr. Whale walk into the waiting room where Snow, David, Emma, Avia, and Leroy are waiting. They all jump from their seats when they see the doctor.

"You're back." Snow says relieved.

"Finally." Emma adds impatiently.

"I don't know why everyone's so worried. I was just stretching my legs." Dr. Whale jokes. "Now I'm gonna go do this thing." As he walks away he shares a grateful look with Ruby before he disappears into the back to save Greg Mendell's life.

* * *

As they all wait for the surgery to finish, Avia is huddled under a blanket when Emma sits down next to her. Avia looks up at her sister who hadn't even said anything to her since she yelled at her. She glances at their parents who are sitting across the room, talking amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill that man." Avia admits quietly. "It was stupid, I know."

Emma looks at her sister, still irritated by what she did. "You're right. It was very stupid. What were you thinking, Avia?"

Avia shakes her head, shrugging. "I just didn't want to risk someone coming here and taking me away again."

Emma turns and fully faces Avia. "No one is going to take you away, Avia. You have to stop thinking that someone will." She stresses. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"But you don't know that, Emma. No one knows what can happen now that we know people from the outside can come into Storybrooke."

Emma understood why Avia was scared. If she was in her predicament, she was sure she'd feel the same way. But it was time for Avia to realize that they have their family back now. No one is taking either one of them away from their parents again – not as long as Emma could help it. She lets out a long sigh as she grabs Avia's hand. "I need you to know that I will never let anyone take you away again." Avia goes to protest but Emma narrows her eyes, stopping her. "I mean it, Avia. Things are different now. A lot different than before we came here. If someone even tries to take you away, I can promise you that we will all fight to make sure they don't. I've protected you then, and I will protect you now. I will never stop making sure you are safe. You trust me, right?" Avia slowly nods. "Good." Emma glances at their parents. "And I know right now you're having trouble trusting them – believe it or not, so am I. But, there's one thing I know for sure, they are our parents and they're not going to let anything happen to us."

"They put their people before us, Emma. How do you know they won't do that again?" Avia asks, skeptically.

Emma shrugs. "I don't. We just have to have faith in one another. Can you do that?"

Avia sighs as she stares into Emma's green eyes that they both gotten from their mother. "I can try."

"That's all I ask. I also need you to promise me that you will never try to kill someone again. Even if you believe it's for a good cause. We don't hurt innocent people, even if they're risking our lives. We have to do the right thing always."

"Because that's what our family is all about, right? Doing the right thing?" Avia rolls her eyes.

Emma grins. "I know. It sucks. But it's true."

Avia chuckles. "I promise."

"Good." Emma brings her sister into a tight embrace.

"It looks like they've made up." Snow grins as she watches her daughters.

David smiles. "Those two can't be angry at each other for long."

"She doesn't feel like she belongs in this family, David." David looks confused. "I overheard her and Nick when they were talking outside the hospital." Snow clarifies, sadly. "She doesn't feel like she fits in."

David grabs his wife's hand and kisses her fingers. "Then we'll just have to remind her every day and show her how much she means to us – how loved she truly is. She's apart of us. They both are. There's no denying that." David smiles as they look at their daughters. Avia's head is leaning against Emma's shoulder as Emma's arm is wrapped protectively around her. "Avia looks just like you, Snow." He looks at Snow who is smiling from ear to ear.

"And Emma looks just like you."

"She has your eyes."

"And Avia has your smile."

"They're the perfect mix of both of us." Snow leans in and kisses David tenderly on the lips.

Dr. Whale soon walks in interrupting their moment. "What's the verdict?" Ruby asks.

"He'll live." Dr. Whale tells them.

"So, he's gonna make it?" David asks as they walk over to the doctor.

"He's got some recuperating ahead of him – a few weeks maybe, but yes." Dr. Whale confirms. "He's going to live."

"Thank goodness." Snow says, finally able to relax.

"I'm telling you right now, this will come to no good." Leroy warns them. "We should have let the little one – "

Snow wraps her arm around Avia who looks away shamefully as she moves closer to Snow's side. "Quiet, Leroy." David orders the dwarf.

"I wanna talk to him." Emma says.

"He's waking up now." Dr. Whale tells her.

"Already?" Ruby asks, surprised.

"I waited a couple of hours to tell you in case he, you know, keeled over, but so far, so good."

"Well, let's talk to him." David says.

"We're not talking to him as a group." Emma informs her parents before they could walk any further. "We're not a group-sheriff."

"But we've been doing this together." Snow says, puzzled.

"We're trying to convince this guy this place is normal. In a normal town, the sheriff goes in and asks a few questions. She doesn't bring her parents in with her."

"That's probably true." David mumbles to Snow.

"We'll be right here then." Snow smiles at her oldest as she holds Avia closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of Belle's hospital room, Gold walks in and shows Belle the chipped tea cup.

"I know you don't remember, but just indulge me. Please." Belle narrows her eyes fearfully at the man, but she takes the cup anyway. "Be careful with it."

"It's a cup." Belle states. "It's damaged."

"Just look at it. Focus." He whispers. "It's your talisman."

"It's a cup." Belle repeats, amused.

"You dropped it in my castle." Gold explains, desperate for Belle to remember. "You were afraid that you had angered me."

"Here." Growing distressed Belle tries to hand the cup back to Gold. "You need to go and take your cup, okay?"

"No, no, no, no." Gold pushes it back into her hands. "I charmed it. If you focus, it will work. It's magic."

"Okay, just go away." Belle says, hysterically. "Stop talking about magic and take your cup."

"Just look at it."

Belle had enough and throws the cup against the wall, smashing it to pieces. Gold gasps, looking at cup in dismay. Belle narrows her eyes suspiciously at the imp as she lays back down. "Just go away." She pleads, her voice trembling with fear.

Gold nods, giving up. "I'm sorry." He whispers as he leaves the room.

* * *

Emma walks into Greg Mendell's hospital room, carrying his belongings in a bag. "Nurse." Greg says in discomfort.

"Sheriff Swan, actually."

"I'm thirsty."

Emma grabs the cup that is filled with water and hands it to Greg. "I have your personal effects." Emma shows him the bag as she places it on his nightstand. "So, Mr. Mendell, I wanted to talk to you about the accident."

"Did I hit somebody?" Greg asks, worried. Emma raises her brows, looking away slightly. "Oh, my gosh. I hit someone. Is he okay?"

"Don't worry about him." Greg furrows his brows in confusion at Emma's lack of sympathy. "I mean – the damage was pretty minor." Emma says quickly.

"Thank God."

"But I do need you to state what happened in your own words – what you did, what you saw."

"Well, I didn't see anything."

"Well, you were driving."

"Yeah, but – " Greg sighs. "I saw the road, of course…"

"I just think I might be able to put your mind at ease. There might be… an explanation. If you saw – "

"I was texting." He interrupts.

Emma crosses her arms. "Oh."

"I looked down, just for a second. And when I looked back up, he was right there. And he was too close to avoid, but I – I know that it's not legal in Maine."

"It's okay." Emma assures him. "I'm just glad that you were honest with me." She says slowly as she stares into the man's eyes.

"So no charges?" He asks.

"No. No charges. I will let you go with a warning this time."

Greg exhales, gratefully. "Thank you. So, when can I head home?"

"As soon as the doctor clears you. We don't wanna keep you." Emma forces a smile as she turns away and walks out.

Greg sighs as he watches her leave.

* * *

Emma walks back into the waiting room where the group is waiting for her. "He didn't see nothin'?" Leroy is the first to ask.

"Free and clear." Emma tells them.

Snow sighs, squeezing Avia closer. "Oh, good."

"Now maybe things can calm down for ten minutes." David hopes. "And we can catch our breath."

Emma kneels down in front of Avia. "See. He saw nothing." Avia simply nods. "So, nothing to worry about, okay?"

Avia looks up at Snow who smiles down at her then at her father who does the same. She looks back down at Emma. "Okay." She says, still feeling unsure.

* * *

At the shop, Gold walks into the front, carrying the magic globe and placing it on the counter. He pricks his finger on the needle at the top and his blood creates a map of the world and shows him the location of Baelfire, his son.

"Bae." He smiles.

* * *

Back at the loft, the Charming family drag themselves inside, all looking exhausted.

"Let's get some breakfast in us and then we can get some sleep." David tells his girls.

Snow begins to make coffee as David grabs the variety of cereal boxes while Emma and Avia take a seat at the counter. They see the brochures of houses Snow and David were looking at yesterday. "Are you moving?" Emma asks curiously.

Snow quickly gathers the brochures and dumps them into one of the kitchen drawers. "Nope. We are exactly where we want to be – with our family." She says winking at Avia who gives her a small smile.

A knock at the door interrupts their breakfast. But before Emma could walk over to answer it, Gold was already stepping through. "Gold." Emma was in no mood to deal with the imp right now. "We've all had a long night."

"You remember that favor you owe me, Miss. Swan?" Gold asks.

"Yeah."

"I'm cashing it in."

David walks to Emma's side. "That's not – "

"You do honor your agreements, don't you?" He asks, interrupting Emma. Snow and Avia step next to Emma's other side. "I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bag."

"Leaving?" Snow exclaims.

"Where?" Avia asks.

"Wait." Emma scowls, questionably. "Find someone? Who?"

"My son." Gold says. "It has to be today. Because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So, it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're gonna come with me." He points to Emma. "Oh, and um, we have a long history, - " He says to David and Snow. " – so know this and know to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, - " He looks right at Avia. " – I'm killing all of you." Emma wraps her arm around Avia, pulling her close to her side as Snow steps protectively in front of her daughters. "I'll see you at noon."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Greg Mendell grabs his cell phone from the bag Emma placed on his nightstand and quickly dials a number.

"Honey? I know. Just wait. Wait. Just listen. Just listen. Okay? Yes, I'm okay." He assures the woman on the other side. "I was in an accident. And, honey, - " He turns around, looking out of his hospital room. " – you're not gonna believe what I saw."


	20. Common Love

Upstairs, Emma is packing her bag for her trip with Gold while Avia sits on Emma's bed complaining. She was obviously not happy with being left alone with their parents. This was not something she was exactly ready to do by herself yet.

"You can't seriously be leaving right now." Avia whines.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Avia, you heard Gold. I made a deal with him."

"So, break the deal." Avia argues.

"Avia, you know I can't do that. Plus, you can't necessarily break deals with Gold. It's kind of his thing."

"No. His thing is being pure evil and taking my big sister away and leaving me here alone with them!"

Downstairs, Snow and David are in the kitchen. "Do you think she knows we can hear her?" Snow asks as they look up at the stairs.

David sighs, heavily. "I'm thinking no."

"You're going to be fine, Avs." Emma assures her sister.

"Will I, Emma? Will I really be okay?" Avia scowls. "You should take me with you."

Emma laughs. "Oh, no. You're not getting out of this. You need to spend some time with them."

Avia scoffs. "What are you talking about? I've spent one-on-one time with them both. I think we're good."

Emma narrows her eyes at Avia. "The fact that you really believe that proves to me that you're not good."

"You haven't spent time with them either, you know."

Emma frowns. "Uh. Yeah. I know." She says awkwardly. "But last time I checked I'm an adult. You're still thirteen and need parents."

Avia falls back on the bed, dramatically. "This is so not fair."

A knock at the door signals that it's time to go. Emma grabs her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. "Come on, kid." She grabs Avia's hand and pulls her off the bed. She bends down slightly to look Avia in her eyes. "You're going to be fine. You need this, okay? They need this. I'll deal with my issues as soon as you deal with yours."

"What makes my issues more important than yours?" Avia glares.

Emma smiles. "Adult." She points to herself. "Kid." She points to Avia.

Avia rolls her eyes. "I hate you."

"I love you, too, Avs." Emma chuckles as they make their way downstairs where David had already opened the door for Gold. Avia sits on the bottom of the stairs clearly upset as she stares coldly at the imp.

"Ready to go, Miss. Swan?" Gold asks impatiently.

Emma sighs. "Almost." She turns to her parents. "Watch out for her." She whispers to them as she glances at Avia. "With Cora lurking around – "

"Hey." David interrupts, placing a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry about us. Avia will be fine. You just take care of yourself." David walks over to Gold while Emma grabs Avia's hand and pulls her off the stairs, forcing her into a hug. Avia groans as she wraps her arms around Emma. "Just know if anything happens to my daughter – "

Gold scowls. "Then you'll what? Cross the town line? And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?" He asks sarcastically.

"I'll be devastated. This isn't a threat. It's a request. Take care of her."

"I promise no harm will come to your daughter. After all, we have a deal." 

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Emma asks as she sit in the passenger seat of Gold's car.

"Logan International Airport." Gold answers.

Emma rolls her eyes. "I meant after that."

"Let's just take things one step at a time, shall we?"

Emma looks at the shawl Gold is wearing around his neck. "You really think that shawl's gonna work?"

"Well, if it doesn't, and I revert to my cursed self, we're all gonna have some problems." He says, narrowing his eyes at Emma. "It'll work." They both look forward, taking in a deep breath, and sit silently as Gold drives over the town line. A blue glow of energy forms over Gold as they drive over.

"So?"

"My name is Rumplestiltskin." He states confidently. "And we're gonna find my son." 

* * *

Back at the apartment, Avia runs downstairs with her backpack hanging over her shoulder. Snow is in the kitchen while David is putting on his holster.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" David asks when he spots his daughter heading for the front door.

Avia reluctantly turns around and faces her parents with an innocent smile. "Um. Out?"

David grins. "Nice try."

Avia groans. "Come on." She whines. "You guys won't let me go to school. The least you can do is let me hang out with my friends."

"Avia, you're not going to school for a reason. With Cora on the loose, we need to know where you are at all times." Snow explains.

"Which means you want me here with you two for the unforeseeable future." Avia frowns. Oh, how she wished she was with Emma right now.

"Just until we figure out a way to get rid of Cora. But in the meantime – " Snow grabs a stack of worksheets from the counter and walks over to Avia. " – I was able to grab your assignments that you're going to be missing while you're out of school."

Avia glares up at her mother as she grabs the worksheets. "Gee, thanks." She says sarcastically as she drags herself into the living room, tossing her bag on the floor as she falls dramatically onto the couch. Avia looks up noticing David putting his guns into his holster. "Wait. You're going out?"

"I'm going to work." David tells her. "And your mother and I were thinking maybe you'd want to tag along." Avia sits up obviously intrigued by this idea. David and Snow share a knowing smile at one another.

Avia furrows her brows. "You're going to let me leave the apartment?"

David chuckles. "You're not in prison, Avia."

"Plus, you'll be with us." Snow shrugs as she grabs her jacket and Avia's. "So, what do you say? Do you want to stay here and work on your school work, or would you like to come along with your father and I?"

Avia jumps over the couch with excitement, earning a laugh from her parents. "I'm so in!" Snow helps Avia into her jacket. "So, what are we going do?"

"Well, Leroy and the dwarves are on Cora watch. They've got eyes everywhere, but they could use our help." David tells her.

Avia looks surprised. "And instead of leaving you here by yourself, we figured you're better off with us. We can protect you." Snow adds. Avia knew this was just her parents' odd way of spending time together, but she wasn't going to argue; at least not until they decide they want to get serious and actually talk which Avia was sure was coming. But as long as she didn't have to stay in the apartment, Avia was down for whatever – even if it meant tracking down an evil sorceress. David opens the door just as Regina was preparing to knock on the other side. "Regina, you're back."

"I know you think I'm responsible for poor Dr. Hopper's death." Regina begins.

"He's alive." David says before she can go any further.

"What?" Regina fakes shock, having already known this.

"You were framed." Snow informs her.

"Who would do that?"

"Your mother." Avia watches Regina's reaction carefully. Something didn't seem right. "She's here." Snow says.

Regina scowls. "But that's – that's not possible." She scoffs.

"When we found a way back, so did she." Regina lets out a heavy sigh. "We were wrong." Snow says, apologetically. "And we're so sorry."

"I know." Regina nods. "But if Cora's here, then we're all in danger. I need to find Nicholas." Regina goes to walk away.

"He knows you didn't do it." Avia quickly says. Regina slowly turns, facing the youngest Charming. "He knows you didn't kill Dr. Hopper. But his dad still doesn't want him to see you."

Regina exhales. "But does he want to see me? Nick?" She asks.

Avia shrugs. "He's happy now, Regina. You may have been his mother for thirteen years, but he finally has his dad back. Don't take his family away again just to drag him back into a dangerous one. Nick doesn't deserve that. Let him live his life."

Regina steps forward, glaring down at Avia who steps back into Snow who puts her hand protectively on her daughter's shoulder. "I suggest you worry about your own family rather than mine, Miss. Swan, unless you'd rather feel what it's like to be an orphan again. Nick is my son and he will always be my son. Remember that." Regina swiftly turns around and makes her way back down the stairs.

Avia sighs as Snow closes the door. "Hey. Are you okay?" David asks his daughter as he lifts her chin.

Avia looks up at her father. "I'm fine." She shrugs. David and Snow share a look. "Really, guys. I am."

"If you're sure." Snow says as she grabs her bow and arrows.

"I am."

David opens the door. "Okay. Let's go find Cora."

"Where?" Snow asks.

"No idea. But I know who to ask."

"Hey. Shouldn't I have like a gun or a sword or something in case she comes after me?" Avia asks as they walk out the door.

"No." David and Snow say in unison. 

* * *

Out on the docks, David, Snow, Avia, and Leroy are following Hook, who is still recovering from his injuries, out on the pier.

"You didn't even ask me about my recovery." Hook says as he limps forward.

Snow chuckles. "How are you feeling, Hook?"

"Come closer and feel for yourself." He grins. Avia grimaces in disgust.

David punches Hook in his arm causing him to groan out in pain. "You wanna lose the other hand?" David threatens. "Where's the ship? Come on. Archie told us. It's shielded somehow. Isn't it…Mate?"

"Aye. That it is." Hook confirms. "Follow me." They continue down the pier towards the ship. "I don't know what you expect to find. Cora won't be there."

"Well, maybe she left something behind that will tell us where she went." David says, annoyed. He grabs the pirate's arm, pushing him forward. "Let's go."

Hook grins down at Avia. "Wanna see a magic trick?" Hook steps onto the shielded ship.

Avia's eyes widen. "No. Way." They all follow Hook onto the ship. Avia looks around, amazed. "This is a real pirate ship."

"Aye." Hook nods.

Avia runs to the helm that is also known as the steering wheel. "Avia, be careful." Snow warns though she was slightly amused by how childlike her daughter was being. It was rare that Avia acted her age. Being in foster homes caused Avia to grow up faster than she should have and that saddened Snow and David, knowing that their daughter had missed out on so much.

"You sailed this ship from our land." Leroy realizes. "Can you sail it back?"

"My ship? She's a marvel. Made from enchanted wood. We weathered many a storm together, seen many strange, glittering shores." Hook explains. "But to travel between lands, she must go through a portal."

They follow Hook up to the rear of the ship. "Yeah. What do you know about Cora's plans?" David asks.

"Cora's not the most communicative of lasses. I will tell you this. Whatever malice she has in mind, her weapon of choice is in here." Hook taps a large concealed box that is covered.

Avia jumps down and into the middle of her parents. "What's that?" David nods towards Leroy and the two of them strip the covering to reveal a cage. Inside of it is the giant that Emma encountered at the top of the beanstalk in the enchanted forest. He's sleeping and in human-sized form. "Who's that?"

"It's the giant from the beanstalk."

"So, Cora used magic to make him travel size." Leroy says.

"Is he dead?" Avia asks, peeking inside.

Snow pulls Avia back. "I think he's just sleeping, sweetie."

"Whatever she intends to do with him, it's important." Hook says.

David narrows his eyes knowingly at the pirate. "Oh, I think you know exactly what she intends. You're holding out."

"Well, either have your lovely wife torture it out of me, - " He grins towards Snow who rolls her eyes. " – which I promise will be fun for both – "

David grabs Hook by the throat and pins him up against the ship. "Why don't you and I have some fun?"

Snow glances down and sees Avia's eyes widen with fear as she looks at David. "David…"

"I don't know what she's planning." Hook tells him. "Why don't you wake the bloody giant and ask him yourself." He holds out the key to the cage to Snow.

"Stand back, Avia." Avia stands back as Snow grabs the key from Hook, placing it into the cage's lock and placing the padlock on top before opening the door. She bends down and lays a gentle hand on the giant's shoulder. "Hey." Anton, the giant, wakes up in shock. "It's alright. You're safe now." While Snow is talking to Anton, Hook slips away unnoticed. "What's your name?" She asks as he climbs out the cage.

"Anton." The giant answers frightfully as he looks around. "Where's that witch?"

"She's gone."

Anton looks down at himself finally noticing how small he is. "What did she do? She made me small."

"Come on." David taps Anton's back. "Let's get you outta here."

Anton looks at David. "You."

"Me?" David asks.

"You!" Anton exclaims as he punches David in the face causing him to flip over the ship's platform and land on some crates.

"David!" Snow shouts. Avia watches with widen eyes as the giant continues to charge towards David.

"Hey!" Leroy yells. "Hey, over here, you big – " He attempts to wrestle the giant, but he's thrown down the stairs instead.

"Avia, stand behind me!" Avia does what she's told, and watches Snow aim an arrow at the giant. David grabs his gun, but Anton kicks it from his hands before an arrow is seen flying past his face. Anton turns to Snow who is aiming another arrow right at him. "Step away from husband."

"You may have me outnumbered, but this isn't over." Anton warns David who is still lying on the ground, confused. "You think I forgot what you did? I didn't." He says furiously. "You'll pay for your evil. I promise you'll pay!" Anton runs off the ship. 

* * *

At Granny's, Snow and Avia are sitting opposite of David and Leroy in a booth.

"David…" Snow exhales heavily. "Did that giant just say he'll make you pay?"

"Yeah. What did you do to him?" Avia asks.

David shakes his head, shrugging. "I didn't do anything. I've never seen that guy before."

"Well, he sure knows you." Leroy points out.

Suddenly something dawns on David. "No." He scowls. "It's not about me. He just thinks it is." 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Clothes are scattered about in the royal castle bedroom where David's twin brother, James, is sitting on a chair, making out passionately with a girl.

"You are a true wonder." He tells her.

"I know." She says smugly.

James chuckles. He continues to kiss her before he picks her up and carries her over to the bed where he throws her down and climbs on top of her. "I didn't know you had company, James." King George walks in, interrupting.

"Father." James says awkwardly from the top of his girlfriend. "This is my father, the King. Father, this is – "

"I don't care. The kingdom is teetering on bankruptcy. The name of your latest dalliance is of little concern to me."

"Pleasure to meet you, too, your Majesty." The girl smirks.

"Good day."

James kisses the girl one last time before he gets up and walks over to his wine. "Care for a drink, Father?"

"There'll be time for that later." King George says as he walks up to his son. "Right now there's trouble afoot. I just received word that there's a giant running amok in the outer village."

"I thought giants were extinct."

The girl rises from the bed and grabs her clothes. "I'd love the chance to battle one."

"No. No killing. Not yet, anyway. This giant could be of use to us." King George informs them.

James shrugs nonchalantly. "Just tell me what needs to be done." 

* * *

Present…

"You have a brother?" Avia asks, surprised. "A twin brother?"

"That's who he thinks you are." Snow realizes.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." David says. "Come on." He grabs his coat and stands up.

"Where are we going?"

"To find out just what my brother got himself into."

"Cool!" Avia jumps out of the booth.

Leroy walks out from the back, holding his head. "Leroy, get your head looked at and gather the dwarves. You need to keep an eye out for this giant."

Snow slides out the booth behind Avia. "Avia, maybe you should stay here with Ruby and Granny. We have no idea how dangerous this giant is."

Avia looks at her parents. "What?" She exclaims, mouth agape. "No way. You said I didn't have to stay cooped up. You said that I could come with you and you'd protect me."

"I know, but – " Snow sighs, looking at David for help.

"No." Avia refuses to be left out. "Don't back out on your word now. That's not fair. I know this is your weird way of spending time with me, so take advantage of it. Because if you leave me here, I can't say that I'll be willing to do this again when you finally deem it not dangerous."

David grins. "Well, she definitely gets her stubbornness from you."

Snow rolls her eyes playfully. "Fine." She gives in. She grabs Avia's jacket and helps her into it. "But you stay near us at all times. When we say run, run. When we say hide – "

"I'll hide." Avia smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Snow shakes her head, amused.

"And how bad could this giant really be if Emma faced him? He did let her go after all." 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Anton is peeking inside the window of the tavern watching as people clunk their beers together and laugh. He stands up, sadly, knowing he'll never be able to be apart of something like that because of his size and who he is.

"If you want some ale, you should ask!" James shouts as he and his girlfriend approach the giant. "They'll serve anyone who can pay, my friend. I'm James, Prince of this realm. I wanted to make sure you received a warm welcome."

"I'm Anton." Anton introduces himself. "I'm a giant."

James laughs. "Now I can see that. What brings you to our land?"

"I've always been fascinated with your customs. I just wanted to see it for myself."

James looks at his girlfriend. "Well, we would be more than happy to show you around." He looks back up at Anton. "Of course, there's the matter of your size."

"I'm too small for back home. I'm too big for here." He says, glumly.

"Don't despair, Anton." James' girlfriend says. "I have something that may help you."

Anton kneels down in front of the couple. "What is it?"

"Magic. A piece of mushroom from a far-off land. I once slain a Jabberwock that was terrorizing a village, and they couldn't pay me in gold, so they paid me with this instead." She explains, showing Anton the mushroom. "If you eat it, it will change your size. Its effects are temporary, but we have more." Anton holds out his hand and she drops the mushroom into it. "I'm pretty sure this one makes you smaller."

"Pretty sure?" Anton questions.

"Well, I haven't had the occasion to try it, but the wise woman who gave it to me swore by its power."

"Go on, Anton." James encourages. "Give it a try."

"I have no way to repay you for your kindness." Anton says.

"No need." James' girlfriend assures the giant. "If it makes you happy, that's all the payment that we desire."

"Well, then at least tell me your name."

"Jacqueline. But most people call me 'Jack.'"

"Nice to meet you, Jack." 

* * *

Present…

Meanwhile, over at Logan International Airport, Emma and Gold are receiving their plane tickets before they head over to customs. As they stand in the line, Emma grabs a bin for Gold and herself.

"You have to put your shoes in." She tells him.

Gold grimaces. "How terribly uncivilized." He puts his shoes into the bin and is about to walk through the security gate when a security guard stops him.

"Scarf and the cane go in the bin."

"What?" Gold scoffs.

"Scarf and cane go in the bin." The security guard repeats.

Gold turns to Emma. "I can't." He says helplessly.

"You have to." Emma frowns.

"It ain't rocket science, buddy." The man behind Emma says sarcastically. "You ever been on a plane before?"

Gold grips his cane. "Have you ever been impaled upon a cane before?" He threatens.

Emma restrains Gold and apologizes to the man. "My father's a little nervous. We're headed to a family reunion. Sorry."

"Your father?" Gold asks, confused.

"Just put your shawl in the bin." Emma says, lowly. "I'll help you get through."

"If I let this go, I could forget who I am." Gold stresses.

"I'm not gonna let that happen."

Gold takes a few deep breaths, but finally he agrees, removing Bae's shawl from around his neck and placing it into the bin. Once it's off of him completely, Gold begins to feel dizzy, stumbling a bit as Emma tries her best to stabilizes him as they walk through the security gate. Once they are both through, Emma quickly grabs the shawl and places it back around Gold's neck, and Rumple returns. 

* * *

Hook is on the docks and places a Queen of Hearts playing card down on the ground summoning for Cora, but no one appears. He then turns around and is greeted by Regina.

"Hello, Hook." Regina smiles at the pirate.

"Regina."

"Expecting my mother? The one you were supposed to kill?"

"Oh, that. Well, I didn't wanna deprive you of a happy reunion." Hook smirks.

"Well, it's your lucky day. She and I have made amends."

"And you're here to thank me?" He wonders. "How sweet."

"She wants to know if they've found the ship."

"Well, you can tell her she can ask me herself."

"She just decided it wouldn't be prudent for her to be out and about."

"Well, then it is my lucky day." Hook states. "And you can tell her they found the ship."

"And did you get her things off it?" Regina asks.

"I've been tied up in bed, and not in the good way."

"She needs her things."

"Oh, I'll bet she does. That's good news then. A giant got loose from the hold." Hook informs her.

"You lost a giant?" Regina asks, amused.

Hook shrugs. "Well, a shrunken giant."

"How is that good news?"

"Because when he got free, he took one look at the prince and became extremely murderous."

Regina takes a moment contemplating. "Hmm. A giant in town who wants to kill the prince. This is just the distraction we need." She says, pleased.

"That it is, dear." Hook agrees. 

* * *

The Charming family is walking through town on the search for Anton the giant. Avia is walking in between her parents and looks over at David who is clutching his gun handle that is in his holster. She, then, looks at Snow who is holding her bow.

"So, I was thinking." Avia begins. "Since Emma used your sword to kill a dragon – " She says looking at David. "What if I learn how to do archery?" She looks up at Snow.

Snow looks surprised. "Really?" She smiles. "You want to learn how to shoot an arrow?"

Avia shrugs. David and Snow smile at one another as they look over Avia. "I mean, why not? If Emma can use a sword, I should be able to shoot an arrow, right? You could teach me, if you want to." She says, sheepishly.

"I didn't know you were so interested."

"I wasn't at first." Avia admits. "But watching you on the ship was pretty bada – " Avia sighs. "Cool." She decides to say.

"You know, our daughter is pretty good with a sword as well." David says proudly.

"You let her use a sword?" Snow scolds.

"Wooden." Avia narrows her eyes up at David. "It was a wooden sword."

David chuckles. "And if it was a real sword, I'm sure you'd still be great. Which is why I have no doubt that you'd be great with a bow and arrow."

Avia looks down a bit embarrassed. "Avia, I would love to teach you." Snow says in awe.

Avia looks up at Snow, surprised that she actually agreed. "Really?"

"Of course. I mean, if we were still living in the Enchanted Forest, you and Emma would have already learned."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. You'd both would be pros by now." David teases.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right." She laughs as she runs a little ahead of them.

David and Snow grab each other's hands as they watch their girl. "See. I told you this would be good for her."

Snow sighs. "I guess you were right."

"You have got to stop doubting me." He jokes, placing a kiss on her hand.

Snow smirks. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Charming. It's still early." David grins. "Are we crazy, though, letting our daughter hunt a giant with us? What kind of parents are we being?"

David shrugs. "Cool parents." He says, taking Avia's word.

"David."

"She's fine. We're with her. Nothing is going to happen."

"And, what about Emma?" Snow asks. "She's on her way to another state with Rumplestiltskin. If anything happens, we have no way of getting to her."

"Emma is fine." David assures his worried wife. "I think she's proved she can definitely handle herself when it comes to Gold. After all, like your daughter stated, Emma faced a giant." 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

At the tavern that Anton the giant was looking through just minutes ago, he was now small enough to go inside. So, he, James, and Jack walk into the busy tavern where there is indistinct conversations and laughter going on.

"Much better to be on the inside, huh?" James asks, patting Anton on his shoulder. They walk over to an empty table and James pulls out a chair. "Please. You're the guest of honor."

"No fighting for a seat at the table." Anton says happily as he sits down. "If my brothers could see me now."

Jack and James sit opposite of him. "I'm not so sure about this family of yours, Anton." Jack says, disapproving. "It doesn't sound like they don't appreciate you."

"They're not so bad. Except for the…making fun of me." He says, ashamed. "And the pushing me around. And the harsh words. Well, yeah, it's sorta bad."

"Sometimes you have to leave home to find the people you – " James reaches across the table and takes Jack's hand. " – truly belong with." He then places his hand onto Anton's shoulder. "Your real family."

"It's like you were always meant to be here, Anton." Jack adds, smiling. Anton looks down, blushing.

"Now, make sure our Anton has all that he needs." James stands up and walks to the bar.

Anton looks over to the music being played and sees a harp. "I had one of those once. I never knew it made such beautiful music." He says, amazed. "My brothers were so wrong about humans."

"It's unacceptable!" They hear Prince James argue with a royal guard. "Go back there and tell him what I said. Promise them anything. I don't – "

"Is there a problem?" Anton asks.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Jack asks. Anton continues to watch James as Jack leans forward. "The royal coffers are empty." She begins to explain. "James and his father are deeply in debt to a neighboring kingdom."

"I don't understand."

"If James can't pay back what he owes, they'll plunder this realm and burn it to the ground."

"Now I understand."

"It's bad."

"Will the other kingdom only accept gold coins?" Anton asks.

"Well, it depends. A magic bean, for instance, would be worth a thousand coins, but you don't have any of those back home…" Jack chuckles. "Do you?"

"No." Anton frowns. "No beans. We do have treasure. Enough to pay off your debts, I bet."

Jack smiles. "You'd help us?"

"Without question. If I'm gonna stay here for good, might as well make sure it's a nice kingdom and not, you know, burned to the ground."

Jack chuckles and leans forward, kissing Anton on the cheek. "You are our hero." 

* * *

Present…

Out in the forest, near the Storybrooke lake, Anton is sitting on a log when he hears footsteps approaching from behind. He turns around, seeing Regina.

"Get away from me!" He yells as he jumps up.

"I'm here to help you." Regina professes.

"No. You're human. I hate humans." Regina continues to walk forward. "Don't come any closer! Or I'll kill you."

Regina laughs, apparently not believing him. "Look, I hear you're in town cause you wanna kill someone. I can help. I have no love for this Prince either, and if you wanna destroy this town to get to him, well, I'm happy to do my part." Regina pulls out a large portion of a mushroom. "This will make you bigger. It will return you to your former glory." Anton contemplates for a moment before taking the mushroom from Regina. As soon as he takes a bite, blue smoke begins to form around Anton as he grows larger, looking down at Regina who becomes smaller. Regina laughs as she looks up at the giant. "Now, get to work! As I'm sure you're aware, that mushroom won't last forever."

Anton begins to powerfully stomp away causing rumbles in the earth as he does so. 

* * *

Back in the airport, Emma is sitting down watching Gold pace in front of her.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asks him.

"No." Gold grumbles.

"Something wrong?"

"Stop asking me that!" He exclaims. "I'll be right back." Gold walks into the airport restroom and walks over to the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He makes his way into a stall and begins pacing again in there for a while until suddenly he snaps and starts to repeatedly punch a napkin dispenser on the wall in frustration. Gold begins to breathe heavily as he leans against the wall, looking down at his now bleeding knuckles. With his other hand, he waves it over his knuckles, but nothing happens. He sighs, realizing he has no magic here. 

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Avia peeks her head out from behind a fence to look at Anton the giant.

"Oh, my – " Avia says with wide eyes.

Snow and David peek from behind her to find a very now giant Anton picking up a car and shouting at the people down below who are running from him. "That's right! Run!" Anton shouts. He throws the car towards the Charming family. Snow and David grab Avia and shield her in between them as the car crashes on the ground behind them. Anton starts to walk away.

"Come on." David says as they run towards their people. "Head to the Town Hall! Bring anyone you find on the way. Somebody get Leroy!"

"I guess we found our giant." Snow states.

"But how did he become a giant again?" Avia asks.

"No idea." David exhales as they stand in the middle of the road watching Anton. "Ever stop one before?" He asks his wife.

"Nope." Snow answers.

"Well, here's to new firsts."

"Avia, maybe you should go to the Town Hall with the rest of the town." Snow says as she looks at her daughter who was keeping her eyes on the giant.

Avia laughs. "Oh, no. I'm coming with."

David and Snow look at one another. "She has our genes." David smirks. "Wait!" David shouts at Anton who turns around, looking down at David who he still thought was Prince James. "You don't have to do this!"

"Yeah, I do." Anton glares. "You destroyed everything in my life. Now you're gonna know what that feels like."

"The man who hurt you – that wasn't me. That was my twin brother James. We were separated at birth." David explains. "He was raised by a ruthless king."

Leroy runs up next to Snow and Avia. "You're not James?" Anton asks.

"No!"

"Then, where is he?"

"He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance. He's dead! There is nothing more you can do to him."

Snow runs up to her husband's side, leaving Avia with Leroy. "We're on your side, Anton! We're here because of you. You know our daughter Emma. You gave her the magic compass."

"Emma? Let me talk to her. She says you're okay, then I'll stop."

Snow stammers on her words. "She's kind of out of town!"

"Really?"

"But when she gets back, I know she'll really wanna talk to you."

"How convenient. Everyone I'm looking for isn't around."

Avia runs up. "But I'm her sister. You helped her get back to me. Aren't I proof enough?"

"Yes!" Snow exclaims. "Yes! This is our youngest daughter Avia!"

"No!" Anton shouts. "All you humans do is lie and cheat and kill, and I'm sick of it!"

"Run!" David shout as he and his family and Leroy begin to run away in fear as Anton runs towards them. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Jack and James climb up the beanstalk and jump into the giants' castle. Footsteps are heard coming towards them. "Humans! Let's kill them!" Anton's brother, Arlo, says angrily.

Anton comes running up from behind. "No, no, no. It's not like that. Arlo, these are my friends, James and Jack. Guys, you didn't have to come up here. The treasure's ready to go." He shows them the bag of treasure he's carrying.

"Oh, we're not here for the treasure." James states. "We're here for the beans – all of them."

"But – " Anton stammers. " – you're my friends."

Jack draws her sword. "No, we're not. If you and your people wanna save your lives, take us to the beans."

"No." Arlo refuses. "We may live in peace, but we will fight to protect what is ours."

"Then a fight is what you shall have." James draws out his sword and runs towards the giants. 

* * *

Present…

The Charming family and Leroy are still running from Anton who is trailing closely behind.

"So, let me get this straight." Leroy starts. "You got a twin brother?"

"Yeah." David answers.

"His name is James?"

"Right."

"Well, your name is James."

"No, actually, it's not."

"It's 'Charming,' then?" Leroy asks, confused.

"No, that's the nickname I gave him!" Snow answers.

"Hey, hold on. What the hell is your name?"

"David." David replies.

"Your curse name?"

"My real name."

"What, you're David, James, and Charming? Is David like a middle name?"

"No! It's my _name_ name!"

"You know what?" Leroy yells in frustration. "I'm gonna call you whatever I damn well please! Is that okay!?"

"I see why you're called Grumpy." Avia laughs.

"So, what's the plan?" Snow asks.

"Lead the giant away from here so he can't hurt anyone." David tells them.

"But if we keep heading in this direction, we're gonna hit the town line!"

"Okay, new plan."

"Wait!" Avia stops abruptly.

Snow, David, and Leroy turn around. "Avia, what are you doing?!" Snow panics.

"He doesn't really want to hurt us."

"Uh, Avia, I'm pretty sure that he does." David says. "Now, come on."

"No!" Avia looks back at Anton.

"Avia!" Snow shouts.

"Wait!" Anton stops and glares down at Avia.

"Avia, stop." Snow pleads.

"Please, think about what you're doing. You're trying to kill my father." David and Snow look at one another wondering where Avia is going with this. Plus, this was the first time that Avia's actually addressed David as her father out loud before. "I know that his brother killed your family, and that sucks! But I promise you're not going to feel better if you kill mine. You're still going to be alone and so will I." David and Snow look at their daughter with guilt and sadness. "I already know what it feels like to not have a family. Please don't take that away from me again. I can see that you're a good guy, and that you don't really wanna hurt us. I promise if you let us go, you'll never feel alone again. But if you really want to kill us, then go ahead, just leave the rest of the town alone."

Anton and Avia stare at one another in silence. He was contemplating on what to do, though he knew Avia was right. "Well, I – " Anton takes a large step forward collapsing the ground beneath him and taking a screaming Avia down with him.

"Avia!" Snow and David yell as they watch their daughter suddenly disappear.

"Avia!" Snow lets out a loud curling cry assuming she lost her daughter again. David helps Snow to her feet and they run to the gaping hole only to find a now human-sized Anton hanging from a sewer pipe as Avia dangles around his neck, both are dangerously close to falling further down to face their death. Avia looks up at her parents. "Avia!" 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Anton is running through the doorway of the castle with a sword in his hand. He looks outside, hearing the battle that is happening between his brothers and the 'friends' who betrayed him. He continues to run but is stopped by Arlo.

"Anton. The human armies are overrunning us." Arlo informs him. "Abraham and Andre have fallen. The human swords are poison."

"This is all because of me." Anton says, guilty. "I've ruined everything."

"No, you still have a chance to save us."

"How?"

"The beans, Anton. You must raze the fields."

"No." Anton refuses.

"If the humans take the beans, they will bring their violence to every realm." Arlo explains. "It is your birthright to protect the beans. Right now that means destroying them." Arlo places a weapon into Anton's hands. 

* * *

Present…

David drives up in his truck, getting out as Leroy runs over with rope. "That better hold."

"It'll hold." Leroy assures him. Granny grabs the end of the rope and ties it to the back of David's truck.

Avia is still hanging around Anton's neck. She looks up at Snow who is looking down at her. "We're going to get you out, baby. Just hang on a little longer."

Avia tries to push herself further onto Anton's back. "I'm slipping." Avia struggles.

"We're coming for you, Avia. Just hang on." David says.

Snow, Leroy, the other dwarves, and some of the townspeople grab onto the rope. David approaches the edge of the hole. Snow grabs David's face and kisses him passionately. "Save our daughter."

David nods with a confident smile. He wraps the rope around his waist, gripping his hands firmly around it. "Alright. I'm coming down."

"Get her first." Anton says stubbornly.

David begins lowering himself down, scaling down the side of the hole as the townspeople keep the rope stable. "I'm getting both of you." David extends his hand to Avia. "Take my hand, Avia." Avia grimaces, looking down. "I promise I won't let you go. Just trust me." This was all too familiar to Avia, bringing her back to the mines when Emma saved her except this time she was fully conscious. Avia quickly grabs her father's hand and David pulls her up easily. "Put your arms around my neck." He swings Avia up and she wraps her arms securely around David. She complains a lot about how small she is, but when it came to moments like this, she was grateful that she was the size of a small ten-year-old. "That's it." David smiles at his daughter. He looks back down at Anton and extends his free hand. "Grab my hand, Anton."

"No!" Anton stubbornly refuses.

"No?"

"I don't wanna go back up there! I should just let go!"

"You'll die." Avia exclaims.

"Maybe death hurts less than life."

David shakes his head. "If you really wanted to die, you would have let go already. Now take my hand." Anton makes a large contemplation before eventually gripping David's hand with his own. The townspeople begin to pull the three of them out of the hole. Anton is the first one out, gripping the edge of the hole and crawling out and back onto solid ground. David then climbs out with Avia still clutched around him. As soon as he is steady, Snow launches herself into the two of them, embracing them both. David sets his daughter down, but Snow is unable to let her go. She continues to hold Avia close to her, placing kisses on the side of her face. Avia looks around in disbelief. She was not used to this sort of affection from anyone or used to seeing the relief of her safety from so many people.

David kneels down in front of Anton who was still lying on the ground, exhaling heavily. "You saved my life."

"That's what we do." Snow tells him through her tears as she continues to hold Avia close.

"Thank you." He says gratefully.

"You're welcome." Leroy replies.

"We're not all the same, Anton." David says. "I don't know what my brother did to you, but that's not us."

Anton thinks back to what happened to his family. "You have no idea."

David pats Anton on the shoulder before he stands back up, embracing his family once again. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Jack stabs Arlo's leg in the treasure room with her poison-dipped sword causing him to cry out in pain. While James picks up some ornaments from the room, dumping them into a bag, Arlo grabs the sword from his leg and reaches out to Jack who is running towards James.

"James!" Jack shouts as Arlo picks her up.

James watches in fear as Arlo stabs Jack through the chest with the sword. But he quickly turns back around and proceeds to pack the bag. Arlo then falls on the ground next to Jack due to being affected by the poison. "Arlo?" Anton calls out as he runs to his brother. "No! No!" He falls to his knees next to Arlo.

James wraps up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder, and starts to run out of the castle. "James! Please." Jack begs.

James turns around and shrugs at the girl. "I'm sorry, Jack." He says unapologetically. "But I have a kingdom to run. I'm sure you understand." He then runs out of the castle leaving Jack to die.

"Anton…" Arlo reaches out for his brother. "The poison. It's in my blood. Did you…"

"All destroyed." Anton finishes. "The fields and every last bean."

"Oh, good. That's what's important."

"No. Everyone else is dead. You can't die, too, please." Anton begs.

"I know your path is hard. But someday you will know which road to choose. And when you do, you will need this." Arlo pulls out a small glass jar from his pocket with a little green sprout inside it. "A preserved cutting from the stalk. Plant it. New beans will grow."

"But you had me salt the land. Nothing can grow here."

"Then someday you will find new land." Arlo says weakly. His eyes close and he leans his head back, dead.

"How?" Anton gasps. "Arlo?" He continues to call out for his brother through his tears. 

* * *

Present…

The Charming family, Granny, the dwarves, Ruby, David, and Anton walk into Granny's Diner.

"This is Granny's." Leroy tells him. "She makes a mean lasagna and runs an inn, so I'm sure we can set you up with a room till you find a place."

"Thanks, but I think I'll set up camp in the woods." Anton tells him.

"The woods?" Leroy questions, amused.

"Yeah, I'm better off alone." Anton states. "I'm not too good at fitting in."

"You're in the right place. Storybrooke's got all kinds – dwarves, fairies, werewolves, you name it. Ruby, beers all around."

"We all miss our land, Anton." Snow tells him as she and her family slide into a booth. "But this is our home now."

"You never think about going back?" Anton asks.

Avia looks up at her parents, curious to know their answer as Snow and David look at one another remembering their previous conversation about going home. "Of course we do. It's just not possible."

"We have no way to get there." David adds.

"How's the farmland here?" Anton asks.

"Pretty good. Why?"

Anton pulls out the small jar his brother gave to him before he died. "The stem is from a beanstalk. If I plant it, it should be able to grow some magic beans. And then you just may have a way."

Avia watches her parents. She could see the glee in David's eyes, but Snow appeared less enthused, turning away from her husband's hopeful eyes. 

* * *

Anton is inspecting some soil in his hand from the Storybrooke farmland. "Well, what's the verdict?" David asks.

"Soil's got a nice loamy feel. Lot of minerals." Avia looks up at Snow who forces a small smile down at her daughter as they listen to Anton. "The beans should grow well here." He says just as the dwarves walk out from the field. "Only one problem."

"What's that?" Snow asks.

Anton and David stand back up. "Cora. This is why she brought me. She wanted me to grow beans. So, whatever she plans to do with them can't be good."

Snow shrugs. "Then we won't let her get to them."

"No one touches our crop." Leroy adds.

"Your crop?" Anton questions. "I thought you guys were miners."

"Work is work. It's what we do. So, what do you say? You up for some help?"

"Okay."

"Happy!" Leroy calls out. Happy hands an axe to Anton. "Here. To help break up the earth." The name Tiny appears upon it.

"'Tiny.'" Anton reads. "My brothers used to call me that."

"Ax never lies."

"Wait a second." David scowls. "I did my time in the mines. How come I didn't get one of those?"

"Cause you ain't a dwarf." Leroy clarifies, earning a laugh from everyone. "Welcome aboard, brother." Leroy pats Anton on his back.

"See." Avia grins. "You're not alone anymore." Snow smiles down at her daughter as she lovingly brushes her hand down Avia's hair.

Anton smiles back as he looks around at his new family. "I guess I'm not."

David wraps his arms around his girls while they watch the dwarves get to work on the soil. 

* * *

Back at the diner, Snow and Avia are sitting together in a booth as David sits opposite.

"So, you were really brave today, Avia." Snow begins.

Avia smirks as she looks down, bashfully. "Which doesn't surprise us." David grins.

Avia shrugs. "Well, despite almost dying, I had fun." She admits. "It was like watching my storybook come to life. It was surreal to actually be apart of it."

"Well, I'm sure you would have gotten in some sort of mischief back in the Enchanted Forest had you grown up there." David says as she looks up at his wife who was still feeling uneasy about the subject of their first home. "You and Emma both."

"Yeah." Avia looks curiously up at her father. "I don't even want to think about how things could have been if I didn't have Emma. Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you actually grew up with your brother?"

David shrugs slightly. "Sometimes. But I didn't really know of him until I was much older, and by then I only knew of the terrible things he had done."

Avia nods, understanding. She then chuckles at a memory. "What's so funny?" Snow smiles.

"I was just thinking about how much trouble Emma would have been had we grown up in the Enchanted Forest. I mean, I've gotten into my own fair share, but Emma was always getting into something. Though, most of it was because of me." Avia frowns.

"She was just being your big sister." David says. "She was protecting you like sisters do."

"Yeah, I know. Well, now I know that she really didn't have much of a choice. She's the savior, so she was kind born to do it."

Snow furrows her brows. "Avia, Emma would protect you whether she was the savior or not."

"Not to mention, Emma didn't even know she was the savior growing up." David adds.

"Emma loves you so much."

"No. I know she does." Avia assures them. "It's just weird thinking that Emma is so much more than my big sister. She broke a curse, saved the town. I'm just not used to it yet. Just like I'm still not used to you two being my real parents. You've always been just fairytale stories to me. It's still kinda weird."

"We understand that." Snow says as she rubs her daughter's arm gently. "We're still getting used to be being parents again. But the most important thing is, we're doing it together." David nods, agreeing. "We haven't been parents in thirteen years."

"But you were parents to Emma for eight." Avia states.

"And now we're suddenly parents to an adult and a teenager – something we've never experienced before." David tells her.

Avia nods. "And I've never been a daughter before."

"And now you are." Snow smiles. "And we're never going to let you go again. Not ever." She promises.

Avia sighs as she looks at both her parents who are staring at her with so much love in their eyes. Some daughters would smile with happiness as their parents gloated over them. But sadly, Avia just didn't know how to feel about it considering she's never experienced it before until now. "Look, I know today was just your weird way of wanting to spend time with me. Even though we didn't know we were going to be facing a literal giant today, I still had fun. It was the first time I didn't think about my past or my nightmares. I was just being a kid who was going on an adventure with her parents. It felt great. But even though I didn't think about those things, tonight I probably will – maybe even tomorrow, too. And probably for the rest of my life."

"Or you could just talk to us about it. I can't guarantee it will go away, but I'm sure it'll help."

Avia shrugs. "Maybe. Maybe not. I know you guys really want me to talk to you about my past, and I actually really want to. But, unfortunately, I'm still not sure if I can trust you." Snow and David look at one another. "I'm still that baby who was found in her big sister's arms on the side of the road. I'm still the girl whose been in and out of foster homes and group homes. I'm still the girl who was alone for months at a time wondering if her parents would ever find her or wondering if my sister was still alive when she was gone months at a time. I don't trust easily." She looks at Snow. "And I'm sure you're aware of that since you were my foster mother first." Snow sighs sadly, nodding. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

"We know, Avia." David assures her.

"I just – I don't know how to be a daughter. I don't even know if I can be one – or a good one at least."

David reaches over, grabbing her hand. "You already are."

"And yet I still feel lost." Avia admits. "I do want to call you guys Mom and Dad. I really do. I really want to trust you. I just – "

"Take all the time that you need, Avia." Snow interrupts, grabbing her daughter's other hand. "We are determined to prove to you that you can trust us. We'll always be your parents no matter what. So, take your time because we're not going anywhere, babe. You're ours forever, and nothing is going to change that."

Avia nods as she looks at her parents' hands that are holding her own. Deep down inside she does trust them. But she just couldn't bring herself to admit it to them, or to herself. Not yet anyway. "I'm more damaged than either of you realize." David sighs as he remembers Emma telling him just the same thing the previous day at the hospital. "I just don't want you to look at me differently or send me away when you find out what I've done."

Snow wraps her arm around Avia's shoulders and pulls her close to her side, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head as a silent tear falls down Avia's cheek. "There's nothing you could ever do or say that would make us not love you, Avia."

David squeezes Avia's hand. "And if we have to remind you of that every single day for the rest of our lives, then we will. The only place you will be going is in our arms, kiddo, because we are never letting go of you." Avia smiles softy as she looks down, away from their loving eyes.

Snow wipes away the tears that fall from her daughter's green eyes before wrapping both arms around her, squeezing her close. She looks at her husband and that's when they realized they had a lot of work ahead of them than they expected from both of their daughters. But that's what being a parent is all about and they wouldn't have it any other way. 

* * *

Later that evening, Avia was drained physically and emotionally from the long day they had. So, inside of David's truck, Snow is sitting with her daughter's head resting on her shoulder, sleeping, and her arms wrapped protectively around her. David opens the driver's door and slides inside, handing his wife a cup of hot cocoa.

"Here's to not getting squashed by a giant."

"I'll drink to that." Snow agrees, clinking their cups together.

David smiles down at their sleeping daughter. "I was just thinking about what Avia asked me earlier about my brother. You know, sometimes I do wonder how things would've turned out if I had been the one raised by King George instead of my brother, you know, would I have been…corrupt like him?"

"Never." Snow assures him.

"Same blood ran through our veins."

"But your hearts are different. You may not believe it, but trust me, I know you, Charming." David lets out a long heavy sigh. Snow smiles, resting her head on top of Avia's as she looks at her husband. "Today was a lot of fun. I must agree with our daughter on that one. I missed our adventures." She admits.

David chuckles. "Me, too." He looks down at Avia thinking back to what she said about her past inside the diner earlier that evening. "You know, we could do this all the time." Snow's smile fades. "When the beans grow, we could go back. Everyone could go home."

"I don't know."

"What don't you know?" David asks, slightly peeved.

"Home is where our family is." She places a loving hand across Avia's cheek. "And that's here. I don't know if Emma would come with us, and we both know Avia won't go without her. I am not going to be separated from them again."

"Avia won't have much of a choice, Snow. She's our daughter. She's only thirteen."

"And she's always had her sister. You can't ask me to separate them."

"I'm not. I want Emma to come with us just as much as you do. But Emma can take care of herself. We both know that. Whatever she decides, we have to honor that. She's not eight anymore. We can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

Snow just sighs as she looks down at her sleeping daughter in her arms as David begins to drive away. 

* * *

As they are driving home, they look ahead of them in confusion as they see flashing ambulance lights parked outside of a house. Avia slowly wakes up.

"What's going on?" She asks groggily.

"We're not sure." Snow frowns as David drives closer.

Avia jumps up suddenly. "That's Nick's house."

"I wonder why I didn't get a call." David says.

As they drive closer, they see the paramedics zipping up a bodybag and rolling the dead body towards the ambulance. Avia gasps when she sees Nick and Karley wrapped up in blankets, tears streaming down their faces as they turn around at the headlights of the truck.


	21. How Much Is Enough

**Hello, all! I just want to send my gratitude to those who continue to support this little story and what I am doing with it. I really appreciate you all so much. I do have a really long chapter for you guys because unfortunately I may not be able to upload next week due to a procedure I am having done that will leave me out of commission for a few days. Hopefully, this'll make up for it until I upload again. So, again, thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

After getting all the information that they could about what happened to Nick and Karley's father, Snow thought it would be best to bring the kids back to the loft while David stayed behind to investigate further. The kids hadn't said a word since Snow brought them back to the loft. They just stared off in silence as they sat together on the couch. Avia had no idea what she could say because she was sure no matter what she said it wouldn't make them feel any better. Losing a parent or, yet, in their case, finding their dead parent, is not something you could ever get over. So, being the good friend that she is, Avia just sat with them in silence as Snow busied herself in the kitchen, impatiently waiting for David to get home. She'd glance up every once and awhile, heartbroken for the children, watching as her daughter did her best to comfort them. Avia was sitting in the middle of the siblings holding their hands as silent tears fell from their eyes.

Suddenly, their heads shoot up when the front door opens, and David walks through. David looks sympathetically at the kids as he approaches his wife.

"What did you find out?" Snow asks quietly.

David glances back at the kids whose heads were back down except for his daughter's, who was watching him carefully. David sighs. "The car Michael was working on seemed to slip from the lift and that's when it fell right on top of him." He explains sadly. "Karley found him not long after that."

"Oh, no." Snow covers her mouth.

David nods. "It looks like he died instantly. So, this may have just been a tragic accident, that's all."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Avia asks.

David and Snow turn to Avia who had stepped behind David unnoticed. "Avia…" Snow says, softly.

"No." Avia furrows her brows furiously. "You can't really tell me that was just accident." She argues. "Regina will do anything to get Nick back. And now that her mother is here, you can't tell me that they had no part in this. Nick's dad works on cars all the time, and suddenly, now, he's careless? It doesn't make sense."

Snow looks at her husband. "She's right, David." As much as she wanted to believe that Regina could change, it was possible that she could have partnered up with her mother and threw all that she's worked so hard on out of the window – reforming back to the evil queen.

David sighs, looking down at his daughter. "I know." He agrees. "We need to find Regina."

Suddenly the front door opens, and Regina walks through. "Or not." Snow mumbles.

"Where is he?" Regina asks, looking around. "Where's my son?" She spots Nick and Karley sitting on the couch and starts to walk towards them. "Nicholas, I heard what happened."

David steps in front of Regina, stopping her from moving closer to the kids. "You heard, or you did it?"

"Excuse me?" Regina arches her eyebrow up at David, offended by his accusation. "Why would you think I would kill Michael?"

Avia steps forward, much to Snow's protest who attempts to hold her back. "Because you'd do anything to keep Nick in your life. You said so yourself."

Regina turns to Avia. "I suggest you be quiet now, Miss. Swan."

"Or what?" Avia glares. "You're gonna kill me like you did to Mr. Tillman? I like to see you try." She challenges the mayor. "This is what you've wanted all along. He wouldn't let you see Nick, so you had to do something."

"Okay, Avia." Snow pulls Avia back, stepping in front of her. "That's enough."

Regina turns back to David. "I'm taking my son home."

David steps back, holding his hand up to Regina. "I don't think that's a good idea, Regina. It'll be best if the kids stay here until we can figure out a more permanent plan for them."

Regina scoffs. "He is my son. You don't have a choice."

"He is not your son." Avia snaps from behind Snow who has her arm out, keeping Avia far away from Regina. "Just because you cast some stupid curse doesn't make him your son."

"Why you little…" Regina starts to lunge for Avia who was making no attempt to get out of Regina's way as she looks smugly up at the evil queen.

"Okay. Okay!" Snow shouts, stepping between the two.

"I'll go with you." Nick interrupts causing the adults and Avia to look at him.

"What?" Regina and Avia both say in unison.

"I'll go with you." Nick stands up and grabs Karley's hand, bringing her up with him. "But only if Karley can come, too. I'm not losing her again."

Regina grins, nodding. "Of course."

"Nick, no. You can't!" Avia exclaims.

"I have no where else to go, Avia." Nick looks at his sister. "Are you okay with this?"

Karley shrugs. "Only if you are."

"Perfect." Regina wraps her arms around the two kids and leads them towards the door.

"We'll be checking in." David assures them.

Regina frowns at the Charmings. "Of course." She says displeased. "Let's get you two home. You've had a long night." She walks up, closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe you just let them go with her!" Avia shouts at her parents. "She killed their dad!"

"Avia, we don't know that yet." David says calmly.

"Are you serious!?"

"Regina would never hurt them." Snow says.

Avia shakes her head in disbelief. "You don't know that. She can't change. You should know that better than anyone." Avia runs upstairs into her room. Snow jumps at the sound of Avia slamming her bedroom door.

"What do you we do, David?"

David sighs as he sits on the couch, thinking. "We need to make sure we have eyes on Regina at all times. She may not hurt Nick and Karley, but that won't stop her from hurting anyone else. And with Cora in town, I wouldn't be surprised if they're working together."

"You really think Regina would lie to us about Cora? She hates her mother." Snow says as she sits down next to her husband.

"Avia's right, Snow. We should know better than anyone that Regina can't be trusted."

Upstairs, Avia is on the phone. "Come on, Emma." She pleads in annoyance. "Pick up." But Emma's voicemail picks up instead. "Ugh!" Avia groans in frustration and throws the phone against the wall before falling back on her bed. She really needed her sister right now. 

* * *

In New York, Mr. Gold steps out of a cab, followed by Emma who notices something is wrong by how Gold is looking at the building.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "This is the right place?"

"Yes, it is." Gold answers.

"Let me guess. He's not expecting you." Emma rolls her eyes. "Well, who doesn't love a surprise?" She says sarcastically as she walks to the building's door.

Gold takes a moment, looking around nervously, before following Emma. 

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Regina knocks on Nick's bedroom door.

"Nick, breakfast is ready." She calls out. "I'm assuming Karley is in there with you since I didn't find her in her room." Regina waits for some kind of feedback from inside the room, but she gets nothing. Nick and Karley hadn't said one word to her since she brought them back to the house. Regina puts her hand on the doorknob and tries to turn it, but it's locked. She sighs, laying her hand back on the door. "I'll be downstairs." She tells them as she reluctantly walks away.

Inside Nick's bedroom, Avia, who had climbed up the tree outside of Nick's window was now sitting on the window ledge. Karley is folded up in the chair in the corner of the room while Nick sits on his bed.

"I can't even imagine how you guys must be feeling right now." Avia says as she looks at her friends in sadness. They both looked like they've been up all night. Karley still had tear stain tracks down her cheeks, and Nick just seemed angry which she couldn't blame him. Now that Avia has parents, she was sure she would feel the same way if something were to happen to them, or even to Emma.

"I just miss him so much." Avia was surprised to even see that Karley had more tears left inside her. Karley squeezes the pillow she was holding close to her chest as she slides further down into the chair.

"The last thing I did was slam the door in his face because he wouldn't let me see Regina. He refused to believe that she was changing for me." Nick exhales furiously as he thinks about the previous day. "Now I'll never be able to talk to him again and apologize." Avia watches as Nick folds his hands into a tight fist – his knuckles turning white as his nails dug into his palm. "He was just trying to protect me like a father should, and I was just being a jerk."

"Nick, I'm sure your dad knows you didn't mean it. He knows your sorry." Avia tries to assure him.

But Nick ignores her as he looks around his old room. "Looks like I got what I wanted. I guess that's how karma works, right?"

Avia sighs. "Nick, that's not karma. You wanted to believe that someone who was once important in your life could change for the better. There's nothing wrong with that. You didn't cause you dad's death. Something or rather someone else did, and I honestly don't believe it was an accident. I don't care what my parents, or the doctors say."

"You think someone intentionally killed our father?" Karley asks.

Avia shrugs. "Possibly. Regina did tell me yesterday that no matter what Nick will always be her son. She seemed pretty determined to get you back." She says, looking at Nick who was still scowling at the wall across the room.

"You really think Regina would kill our father just to have Nick back in her life? What about me? She doesn't even like me."

"How was she whenever you got here last night?" Avia asks.

Karley shrugs. "Actually, she was pretty nice. She had magically set up my own room and everything. She said she wanted to make sure I was comfortable. But, I ended up sneaking in here and haven't left the room since.

Avia ponders for a moment. "I don't know if Regina would kill your dad per say. I doubt she'd want to give you guys any reason to hate her. But, I'm not saying she wouldn't have someone help her."

"Cora. Her mother." Karley states.

"Why not?"

"But I thought Regina hated her mother."

"Maybe that's what she wants us to believe." Avia says as Nick stands from his bed and begins pacing his room. "But since Emma isn't here, and my parents aren't being very helpful at the moment, I think I have to figure this out on my own." Suddenly they jump at the sound of a loud thump. They look over to find a dent in the plastered wall and Nick holding out his bloody knuckles. "Nick!" Avia exclaims as she and Karley run to his side.

"Nick, are you okay?" Karley asks as she examines his hand.

Nick didn't seem phased by it, though. He just seemed angry. "Nicholas?" Regina's voice calls out from behind the door. "Is everything okay? I heard a noise."

"Don't come in!" Nick shouts furiously towards the close door.

Regina sighs and slowly backs away. "Nick, are you okay?" Avia asks him. "You're bleeding."

Nick turns to Avia. "Just find out who killed my father."

Avia was frightened by the look in his eyes. His brown eyes were darker than usual – filled with venom and despair over his father. Avia just slowly nods and looks at Karley. "It's okay. I'll bandage him up." Karley tells her.

Avia nods again before backing up to the window. "I'll keep in touch."

Karley nods gratefully before turning back to her brother who was still holding out his bleeding hand. Avia takes another look at her friends before she begins to climb down the tree. 

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Cora sits down on the couch next to her dismayed daughter.

"What is it, sweetie?" Cora asks.

"It's Nicholas." Regina tells her. "Since I brought him and his sister home last night, he refuses to talk to me, let alone even see me. They've been locked in his room all night and morning. I just wanted to bring him back to a place he's already used to."

"You're his mother, Regina. He can't ignore you forever."

"He's just upset over his father. I can't say that I blame him. But, I'm hoping he doesn't buy in to what his nuisance of a friend believes."

"And what's that?" Cora asks.

"That I killed his father. I'm trying to earn his trust back. I would never intentionally kill Michael just to have Nicholas back in my life." Regina frowns.

Cora puts a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder. "If he truly loves you, he won't believe it. Now, what about his sister?"

Regina shakes her head. "I want to start over with Karley." She says determined. "I'm willing to raise her as if she's my own, just as I wanted to do before. I just need to find a way to prove to them and those idiots that I did not kill Michael before Emma returns with Gold and tries to find a way to take them away from me again."

"Return from where?" Hook asks from the entryway. Regina and Cora look up at the pirate. They didn't even hear him walk in. "Where's Rumplestiltskin gone?"

"I don't know." Regina tells him.

"Well, if he's left town, then he's powerless. He can be killed."

"The moment either of us leave, we lose our magic and our advantage." Cora informs the pirate.

"Your memories?" Hook asks.

"None of us were victims of the curse." Regina explains. "It's not about memories. It's about magic."

"Well, I don't need magic." Hook grins. "I'll go after him alone."

"Even if you could find him, do you really think you can just walk up to him and stab him in the heart with your sword?"

"Well, I prefer my hook, but I can't find that now."

"You're not going anywhere." Cora smirks.

"I deserve my vengeance." Hook exclaims.

"You're right." Cora agrees as she walks over to the pirate. "You do, and with the dark one gone, we can search for the one magical item that can actually kill him here – his dagger."

Outside of the house, Avia is standing behind the ajar front door listening. Her eyes widen when she hears their plan for Gold and quickly stands back up, running back home. 

* * *

Back in New York, Emma is inspecting the buzzers labelled with the apartments' residents as Gold stands behind her.

"Well, no Baelfire which I'm sure wouldn't fly as an alias. Your magic globe didn't give you an apartment number?" She asks.

"It doesn't work that way." Gold tells her as he takes a closer look at the names of the residents.

Emma points out apartment number 407 which has no name labelled to it. "Here's your boy."

Gold scoffs. "No. Or it could just be vacant."

"Look, you may traffic in magic and names, but I traffic in finding people that don't wanna be found, and those sorts of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts." She presses the buzzer. "U.P.S. package for 407." The line disconnects, and the next thing heard is the sound of footsteps on the fire escape. "He's running."

They step outside where a man with a hood covering his face is seen running down the fire escape of the building and climbing down to the pavement. "That favor you owe me – this is it." Gold tells her. "Get him to talk to me. I can't run."

"I'll be back." Emma begins to run after the man. Baelfire runs across the street with Emma not far behind. He runs into an alley and around a corner, but Emma runs through the adjacent alleyway – running side by side, but with a store between them. As Baelfire continues to run, Emma rounds the corner and tackles him, causing them both to fall to the ground. Emma sits up and looks at Baelfire. "No…" She says in disbelief as Neal Cassidy stares back at her. "Neal?"

"Emma." Neal states. They both stand to their feet, still staring at one another. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Emma questions.

"Yeah."

"I'm not answering anything until you tell me the truth. Are you Gold's son?" She asks.

Neal looks confused. "What are you talking about? Who's Gold?"

"You played me. You're from there. You played me." Emma repeats furiously. "And he played me. You both played me."

"Whoa, okay. Emma, slow down. What are you talking about? Who's Gold?"

"Your father." Neal is taken aback. "Rumplestiltskin."

"He's here?" Neal asks.

"Why else would I be in New York?"

"You brought him to me!?" Neal shouts angrily. "Why would you do that!?"

"Hey!" Emma shouts back. "I am the only one allowed to be angry here! Did you know who I was, who my sister was, where we were from the whole time?" Neal looks down, guilty. "Was this just some sort of sick, twisted plan? Did you even care about me at all!?"

"Emma, do not – "

"I wanna know! I want the truth, all of it!" Emma demands.

"Fine!" Neal yells. "We gotta get off the street." He says, calming his voice. "We can't do it here. We're out in the open. I spent a lifetime running from that man. I'm not gonna let him catch me. There's a bar down the street. We can talk there." He suggests.

"I am not drinking with you." Emma shouts irately. "Whatever you're gonna tell me, tell me now."

"No, bar's better. Don't worry. You can keep yelling at me when we get there." He turns around, gesturing Emma to follow him.

Emma stands in shock and walks after him in frustration. 

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Snow comes running down the stairs, panicked.

"David, Avia isn't in her room!"

"What?" David drops the plate he was washing in the sink and walks to his wife.

"She's not in her room. Her bed is made, but it doesn't look like she's packed a bag or anything." Snow holds up the broken cordless phone. "I found this on the floor."

"I don't understand." David starts to head for the stairs. "I didn't hear her come down. Did you?"

Snow shakes her head, but before she could respond the front door open. "Because I went out the window." Avia says as she walks in.

"Avia." Snow sighs in relief. She walks over to her daughter and pulls her into her arms. "Where were you?" She asks as she holds Avia out, keeping a firm grip on her daughter's arms as David stands next to Snow with his arms crossed.

Avia rolls her eyes. "I went see Nick and Karley."

"I'm surprised Regina even let you in the house."

Avia shrugs Snow's hands off her and begins to slide off her jacket. "She didn't because I went through the window instead."

"It seems we're going to have to have a talk about sneaking in and out through windows." David says displeased.

"Fine. But first would you even like to know what I found out?"

"What do you mean?" Snow asks.

"I know you don't want to believe it, but I heard it with my own ears. Regina and Cora are working together, and Hook is helping them."

"And how do you know this?" David asks.

"Because when I was leaving, the dumb pirate left the door open and I overheard them. They want to find Gold's dagger and destroy him with it." Avia explains. Snow and David look at one another. "What? Can they really do that?"

They turn back to their daughter. "Let's just say if that dagger gets into the wrong hands, it won't be good for anyone."

"Then we have to find it. Just tell me where to look and I'll get it."

"Oh, no." David shakes his head. He grabs onto his daughter's shoulders and leads her into the living room. "You're not going anywhere near that dagger or Cora. You're staying right here where we can watch you."

Avia falls onto the couch in frustration as David and Snow sit on either of her. "Great. I'm back in prison."

"Avia, the fact that you really believe that saddens me. Your father and I just want to keep you safe. You don't understand how dangerous Cora is. As bad as you think Regina is, Cora is worse. We will not let you get involved." Snow tells her.

"No. You don't get it." Avia groans. "Nick and Karley are in that house. What if they do something to them? We have to prove that they killed Mr. Tillman so we that we can get them away from there."

"And we will." David assures her. "But we have to think smart. We can't just dive in without a plan. We need you to trust us. And we need you to promise that you'll never sneak out of your window, or any other window again. We need to know where you are at all times."

"Which is why we are giving you this." Snow opens the side table's drawer and pulls out the cell phone she tried giving to Avia before the curse broke. "I know you refused it before, but as your parents we aren't giving you a choice this time."

Avia takes the phone from Snow. "Great. A tracking device." She says sarcastically.

"Not a tracking device. Just a way to keep in touch in case something happens. We don't want to risk something happening to you, Avia. We have our numbers, Emma's, Ruby's, and Leroy's already programmed into it."

Avia sighs as she looks down at the phone. "You have to trust us, kiddo." Avia looks up at her father. "We are going to figure this out. We won't let Cora get anywhere near that dagger or Nick and Karley, or you. We promise."

"I don't believe in promises." Avia glares, pushing away from her parents as she stands up and runs up the stairs into her room. Snow sighs into her hands, feeling her daughter reverting back to how she was when she first arrived in town.

"She'll be okay, Snow." David says as he rubs his wife's back.

Snow turns to her husband. "We need Emma." 

* * *

Back in New York, Emma and Neal are sitting at the bar.

"Well, what do you wanna know, Emma?" Neal asks. "You want the truth? Ask away."

"Did you know who I was when we met?" Emma questions immediately.

"If I had, I wouldn't have gone near you."

"Come on."

"'Come on'? Come on, what? I was in hiding. I came here to get away from all that crap."

"So, if you didn't know, then you were just using me." Emma assumes behind tearful eyes. "You just needed someone to take the fall for all the watches that you stole."

"I wasn't using you." He assures her. "When we met, I didn't know. I found out."

"How?"

"When I went to sell the watches I ran into a friend of yours – August. He had a box. And when he opened that box, he had typed on paper saying he knows I'm Baelfire."

"You left me…" Emma says, her voice shaking furiously. "And let me go to prison because Pinocchio told you to?"

"Emma – "

"I loved you."

Neal looks down, flustered. "I was, um, I was – I was trying to help you."

"By letting me go to jail?" Emma asks.

"By getting you and Avia home."

"Are you telling me that us meeting was a coincidence? Because how the hell did that happen? If it wasn't in your plan or your father's?"

"Think about it. He wanted you to break the curse. Us meeting - that could have stopped it. Maybe it was fate."

"You believe in that?" Emma asks, surprised that Neal actually believes in fate.

"You know, there's not a ton about my father that I remember that doesn't suck. But he used to tell me that there are no coincidences. Everything that happens happens by design, and there's nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us conspire to make it happen. Fate, destiny, whatever you wanna call it. The point is… maybe this all happened for a reason."

Emma pauses as she thinks about Avia. If she and Neal would have gone with their plan of taking Avia to Tallahassee, then she would never have had been placed with their mother and Emma would have never followed, and the curse would never have been broken. "No. I just went to jail and left my sister alone to be brutally abused wondering if I'd ever come back for her – if she'd ever see me again. That's it."

Neal furrows his brows, worried. "Please tell me you have Avia now. She isn't still in a foster home, is she?"

Emma grabs her cell phone and stands up, putting her coat back on. "She's safe. That's all that matters now." She simply answers. "I'm over it, and you."

Neal notices the key chain he got for her that is hanging from her neck. "Why do you wear the key chain I got you?"

Emma clutches the key chain and pulls it off, handing it back to Neal. "To remind myself never to trust someone again. Come on. I made a deal with your father I'd bring you to him."

Neal looks surprised. "You made a deal with him?"

"Yeah." Emma nods. "And I'm upholding my end."

"No, Emma, you don't have to. You know that."

Emma smiles. "I know."

"Okay, so this should be really easy for you. Tell him that you lost me. Tell him you can't find me. You do that you'll never have to see me again."

Emma looks away, contemplating. 

* * *

Back at the apartment, Snow is on the phone with Emma who just explained what happened. "Wait." Snow says, trying to understand. "Gold's son is your old boyfriend?"

"I know. I know." Emma says, slightly panicked. "And the millions of questions you have, I have, too. The problem is, it doesn't matter right now because I don't know what to do. This man set me up to take the fall for him. I spent a year away from Avia. She didn't know where I was. I didn't know where she was. We didn't know if either one was even alive. He is the cause of the abuse Avia suffered through for the year I was not there to save her." Snow closes her eyes as she helplessly listens to her daughter. "How can I possibly bring him back when it'll just remind her of the promises we made to take her away from that life but failed to do so. Those are the only promises I've ever broken, and she'll remember those forever."

"Is this really about upsetting Avia, or is it about protecting your own heart?" Emma closes her eyes, not knowing what to do. "I can't say that I'm thrilled about what he did to you, or to Avia, but, Emma, if he didn't, then we may have never found each other again. The curse would still be unbroken, and Regina would still be in control." 

* * *

Emma walks into the apartment building where Gold is waiting. "Hey."

"Did you find him?" Gold asks.

"Sorry. Your son got away." Emma lies as Gold look down, defeated. 

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Belle is lying in the hospital bed, resting, when Regina walks into her room.

"Who are you?" Belle asks as she sits up, bewildered.

"So it is true. You really don't remember anything." Regina says.

"Are we friends?"

"We spent some time together." Regina nods, stepping closer. "But I'm here because I believe you can help me find something that belongs to Rumplestiltskin."

Belle glowers in confusion. "Who?"

"Mr. Gold."

"I don't know him."

Regina lifts her hand, causing Belle to pass out due to magic. "Not anymore. But you did." She waves her hand, opening Belle's bag. Objects begin to fly out including a notecard. Regina grabs the notecard that reads the numbers 915.63. 

* * *

At the loft, Avia is sitting in her room, dialing Emma's number for the 100th time since she received her new phone. Snow and David walk up, knocking on the open door.

Avia drops the phone on her bed. "I don't want to talk."

"Well, that's too bad." Snow says as she sits on the side of Avia as David takes the desk chair.

"You should be out finding the dagger and figuring out a way to get Nick and Karley out of that house." Avia exclaims.

"Did Nick and Karley seem like they were in danger?" David asks.

Avia sighs. "No." She reluctantly answers.

"Because Regina won't hurt them. I know you don't believe it, but she wants more than anything for Nick to trust her." Snow explains. "She wouldn't do anything that could possibly damage that." Avia rolls her eyes. "Now, I just got off the phone with Emma."

"Great." Avia scoffs. "She'll answer your call but not mine."

"She called me."

"That doesn't make it better." Avia glares.

"Avia, we know you're going through a lot right now. You're feeling discouraged and you're confused. But you need to understand that as your parents we know what's best for you." David says firmly. "You need to drop the attitude. I don't care if you don't agree with how we are handling things, you need to listen to us regardless. We've been dealing with Regina and her mother for a long time now."

"And that's my fault?" Avia exclaims. "I didn't ask you to send me away. I didn't tell you to put me in a stupid wardrobe. So, yeah, I may have an attitude, and I may not trust everything you tell me, but I'm pretty sure I have good reason to. You're supposed to be heroes. You're supposed to be royals who protect your people, and you can't even do that right."

"Okay! Okay!" Snow raises her hands, stopping father and daughter before their argument went further and things are said that they might regret. "This is not why we came up here." She says, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

David sighs. "You're right." He says, calmly. "Like your mother said, she just got off the phone with Emma. They found Gold's son."

"And?" Avia asks, raising her eyebrows, wondering what this could possibly have anything to do with her. She didn't care about Gold or his son.

"And it turns out you know him." Snow says.

"I know him?"

"And Emma. You and Emma both know him."

"Um." Avia shakes her head slowly. "I don't think I've ever met anyone named Baelfire. If I had, I'm pretty sure I would have made fun of him for that name." She jokes.

Avia watches as her parents look at one another. She rolls her eyes in frustration. She hated when they had silent conversations in front of her. They turn back to their daughter. "In this world his name is Neal." David tells her. "Neal Cassidy."

David and Snow wait a few moments for some sort of reaction as Avia just stares at them. "What!?" She shouts furiously. 

* * *

In the library, Regina, Cora, and Hook are searching through the books.

"Shouldn't we be pillaging his shop or ransacking his home?" Hook asks.

"That would be the obvious choice, yes." Regina tells him. "But Gold wouldn't risk crossing the town line and losing his memory without entrusting the dagger's location to someone."

"Belle."

"My guess is she hid it in one of her beloved books."

"Impressive, Regina." Cora says proudly.

Regina smiles sincerely. "Thank you, Mother."

"I'll be impressed when I'm holding the dagger in my hand." Hook tells them in boredom.

Regina finds an empty space where a book belonged. "No." She says disappointed. "It should be here."

"Well, it's not, is it? May we go now?"

"Hold on." Cora pulls out a large, folded up sheet of paper, unfolding it. "What's this?"

Hook walks closer, inspecting it. "Ah, yes. Crude." He says, amused. "To the untrained eye, a child's scribbles, but to a pirate, it's a map." He grabs the map from Cora and carries it to the table. "Gold may not have hidden the dagger here, but I believe he's left us the next best thing. Its location."

"Can you read it?" Cora asks.

"Well, lucky for you ladies, I'm quite adept at finding buried treasure." 

* * *

Back in New York, Gold runs his hand along every apartment buzzer, calling on them all. "Gold, wait. What are you doing?" Emma asks.

The security gate opens and Gold walks through. "I'm finding my son."

"He's gone."

"But he lives here." Gold points out. "He'll be back, and I'll be waiting."

Emma quickly follows Gold through the hall, leading up to Neal's apartment. "Stop. You can't just break in."

"Yeah, well, actually, that's something I'm quite adept at." Gold begins to pick at the lock.

"He might not come back."

"Okay. Finding people is what you do, Miss. Swan. I'm simply going to assist you. There may be information in here – who he is, what he does, who he loves."

"No, don't do this." Emma pleads. "There are things call laws. You could get arrested."

"Then my son will have to testify against me, and we will be reunited." He says as he continues to pick the lock, successfully unlocking it. Gold pushes the door open and walks inside.

"Gold." Emma follows. "Come on, please. We really shouldn't be here." Gold continues to walk around, ignoring Emma. Emma sighs, shutting the door cautiously. But as she turns back around she is stunned when she sees the dreamcatcher she and Neal stole four years previously, hanging on the window. She walks over to the window and takes it down, taking a closer look at it.

Gold sees this and furrows his brows in curiosity. "You find something, dearie?"

"Nothing." Emma answers quickly. "It just looks like a dreamcatcher. Avia used to love these."

But Gold wasn't buying it. "Yeah, well, if it's nothing, why are you still holding it?" Emma hesitates. "You're lying to me." He accuses.

Emma puts the dreamcatcher back on the window. "Just get back to looking, okay?"

"No, no, no. You saw something. Tell me."

"You don't know what you're talk – "

"Tell me!"

Emma glares back at Gold. "There's nothing here. The guy's a ghost."

"What, you think me a fool?" Gold asks. "You're holding back. I wanna know what and why."

"I'm not holding back – "

"Did he tell you something?"

"Gold – "

"Did he tell you something!?"

"Nothing. He didn't say anything!" Emma yells.

"But you talked to – "

"Don't put words in my mouth – "

"Tell me!" Gold demands. "You tell me, or I'm gonna make you tell me."

"You don't have magic here." Emma reminds him.

"Oh, I don't need magic." Gold says, stepping closer.

"You really wanna do this?"

"Do not push me."

"Don't push me." Emma snaps back.

"We had a deal!" Gold shouts as he knocks down the trash can out of anger. "A deal! No one – no one breaks deals with me!"

"Hey!" Neal shouts as he enters his apartment. "Leave her alone." Gold stumbles back against the wall at the sight of his fully grown son. 

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Avia slides back down the banister and sits at the top of the stairs listening to her parents.

"She's retreating, David. She's losing hope." Snow says as she sits with worry.

"Then we'll just have to make sure she gets that hope back." David says without a doubt.

"But she's right, David. We shouldn't have let Nick and Karley go with Regina. With Cora in town, she can easily lure Regina back over to her side. With those two together, this town is in danger – our daughters are in danger, again." Snow stresses.

"Well, rest assured, Snow, because I'm right as well. Avia may not believe in promises and she may not believe in me yet, but I will not let anything happen to my girls or this town. Not again."

"So, what do we do?" Snow asks.

"First, we need to find that dagger before they do."

Avia slowly stands up and walks back into her bedroom. She begins to pace, thinking of what she can do. She couldn't just stay in her room and do nothing. She had to help her friends. Avia takes a look at the cell phone lying on her bed. She knew if she brought that with her then her parents would easily find her. She wasn't stupid. They definitely had some sort of tracking device on it. So, Avia grabs her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She quietly opens the window and takes another look around the room before crawling out onto the fire escape just as she did that morning. 

* * *

In New York, Gold is finally face-to-face with his son, whom he hasn't seen in years.

"Bae." He mutters. Neal nods his head, confirming. "You came back for me."

"No. I came to make sure you didn't hurt her." Neal says, pointing to Emma. "I've seen what you do to people who break deals."

"Please, Bae, just let me talk." Gold begs.

"I have no interest in talking to you. You can go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Gold shakes his head, refusing to leave.

"Get out of my apartment!" Neal yells.

Emma approaches Neal. "Neal – "

"Emma, I got this."

Gold looks at the two in confusion. "You two know each other." He realizes. "You two know each other. How?"

"You sent me chasing after him." Emma reminds him.

"No, no, no. Stop it! You're lying. How do you two know each other!?"

"Because we were together!" Emma shouts before turning back to Neal. "Four years ago. And then he left." She walks away and crawls through the window and onto the fire escape.

Neal attempts to follow Emma. "Baelfire… please." Gold begs. "Please." Neal pushes away Gold's hands, stepping back. "All I want is a chance to be heard."

"Get out." Neal gestures towards the front door.

"Look, you came back to protect Emma, to show that she had lived up to her end of her bargain with me."

"And now she has. You can go."

"No." Gold refuses. "Our deal was for her to get you to talk to me. If you truly want her deal to be fulfilled, you have but one choice. You have to talk to me."

Neal stares roughly at his father. "You got three minutes." 

* * *

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Greg Mendell is preparing to leave as he stands in his hospital room. "Hey." He says over the phone to 'Her.' "No, I'm okay. Yeah. They said I'm good to go. But, you know, I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while. Why?" He chuckles. "Well, take a look at this and see." Greg looks at his phone and sends an e-mail of a video of Regina using magic on Belle. Once the e-mail says 'complete' Greg continues to stare at his phone and smiles before turning around, sending an evil glare towards the hallway of the hospital. 

* * *

Back at the library, Hook is pointing to a location on the map that supposedly shows the location of Rumplestiltskin's dagger.

"I give you the location of the dagger." He states.

"Well, done." Cora praises the pirate. She then snatches the map from under Hook's touch and walks towards the front. "We'll take it from here."

Regina begins to follow her mother. Hook, feeling betrayed, grabs something from the desk and points it threateningly at Cora and Regina. "No. You promised me!"

Cora extends her arm, sending Hook flying against the bookshelves, knocking him unconscious. "The Kris dagger's much too powerful to be wasted on you."

Regina gives her mother a questionable look. "So, is this what it was all about? Getting Rumple's dagger so you could obtain his dark powers?"

"If we possess the dagger, we control the Dark One. And when he returns to Storybrooke, we can command him to kill Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma, and Avia." Cora explains. "Our enemies will be vanquished, and you will be blameless in the eyes of the only person who matters."

"Nicholas."

Cora smiles as Regina smiles back before the two of them leave the library. 

* * *

Back in town, Avia is walking down the street, looking around, cautious of her surroundings. Avia takes a deep breath as she looks up at the clock tower. 

* * *

Inside Neal's apartment, Neal is standing impatiently in front of his father.

"Clock's ticking."

"I know I've made mistakes." Gold begins. "But you must believe me. I wanna make up for it. There's no greater pain than regret."

Neal scoffs. "Try abandonment."

"Please. Let me make it up to you."

"How are you gonna do that?" Neal wonders. "I grew up alone. I grew up without a father. You can make up for that?"

"Yeah." Gold nods. "Yes, I can."

"Two minutes."

"Come with me to Storybrooke. There's magic there. I can turn the clock back. Make you fourteen again. We can start over."

"Fourteen? I don't wanna be fourteen again. Are you insane?"

"I can't make up for the lost time, but I can take away the memories. Bae."

"Take away who I am – " Neal shakes his head, refusing. "No, thanks. One minute."

"Bae, please." Gold begs. "Give me a chance. You once loved me."

"You were once a good man."

"I can be that man again. I've changed. Look, I've came here to this city without magic."

"Yeah, and you're still trying to use it to make up for your mistakes. You still think that that can make it all better. It won't. You can't." Neal scoffs. "You have no idea what I've lived with. You're so worried about you. You know what I've dealt with? Every night, for more years than you could know, the last thing I see before sleep is the image of you – you and me over that pit, your hand wrapped around mine." Gold begins to tear up at the memory as he listens intently to his son. "And then you open your grip. And as I fall away, all I can see is your face. Choosing all this – " Neal gestures magic with his hands. " – crap over me. Letting me go. Now it's my turn. Now I'm letting you go."

"I'm sorry." Gold say desperately.

"I don't care. I didn't get closure, so you don't, either. Gotta go."

"Oh, Bae."

"No. Time's up." Neal walks out of the room, leaving Gold to cry in self-pity. 

* * *

Snow and David are driving through town on the search for the daughter. Once again Snow found Avia's bedroom empty when she went to get her for dinner. So, immediately she and David jumped in the truck to look for her.

Avia is sitting on the curb outside of the clock tower when Snow spots her. "There she is." She points out their daughter to David.

David exhales heavily. "She's going to give me a gray hair before I'm actually thirty."

Snow smirks. "You should go talk to her."

"Are you sure?" David asks, surprised.

Snow nods. "You two have some making up to do. I'll scold our escapee when you're finished." She smirks.

David leans in, kissing his wife on her temple before stepping out of the truck and walking towards his daughter. "What? Are we going to have to bolt down the windows now?"

Avia squints up at father as he approaches. "I'm surprised you haven't done it already."

"Well, it's just a thought. But sneak out again and it might become reality." Avia rolls her eyes as David sits down next to her. "You can't keep sneaking out like that, Avia. You're going to give your mother a heart attack."

Avia shrugs. "Well, you know, she is technically old enough to have one. You both are. You might want to get a check-up."

David narrows his eyes playfully at his daughter. "Very funny. So, did you sneak out because you're upset over Neal, or because we haven't found the dagger yet?"

Avia looks down, sighing. "Everything." She admits. "I'm angry that Nick and Karley's dad died. I'm angry that Emma isn't picking up her stupid phone. I'm angry that the man who abandoned my sister may be coming back into our lives. I'm angry that Cora is here. I'm angry that Regina will never change. And I'm angry at you and Mary Margaret because I never asked for any of this." Avia stresses as tears develop in her eyes.

David sighs. "You're right. You didn't." Avia's surprised that he agrees. "You didn't ask for this life. You didn't ask to be royal. But you are, Avia. You know, I never asked for this life, either. I was just a shepherd, minding my own, and trying to make a life for myself. But fate has a way of bringing things – or rather people into our lives that we never expected to ever have. Your mother and I fought hard to stay together. No matter what we always found each other, and we always will. So, no, we never expected that once we had you that we would have to send you away for your safety. But fate had other plans for us. Yet, we knew our daughters would find us again because we had faith. And, I'm sorry, Avia, but if it means keeping you and Emma safe, we'd do it all again." Avia couldn't believe her father was actually admitting he'd send her away again. "Your mother and I will never let anyone hurt you. No one will ever lay a hand on either one of you ever again because I am your father and I will always protect you. So, go ahead and be angry. But remember that no matter how angry you are at us, our love for you will never change. Even if it feels like we're not doing what's best for you, believe me, kiddo, we are. Your mother and I have fought through many wars. We've faced many creatures and many witches – and many, many curses. So, trust that we know what we are doing."

Avia looks down, feeling embarrassed. "I've never had someone raise their voice at me before just because they were worried. Well, except for Emma." She shrugs. "I've only been yelled at because, well, they just needed someone to yell at. I was always their own personal punching bag."

David wraps his arms around his daughter, feeling her tense under his touch, but he didn't dare move, knowing this was exactly what she needed. "And if I could, I'd personally make them my own personal punching bag."

Avia grins, looking up at her father. "Really?"

"No one hurts my girl." Avia smiles appreciatively, looking away as David continues to look down at her. "I know for thirteen years it's just been you and Emma. I can't explain how happy I am to know that you had your big sister looking out for you. But you've also had to depend on yourself when Emma wasn't able to be around. You've had to face many hardships by yourself. So, I understand your need to act on something that you feel strongly about. That's what makes you you. That's what makes you strong. You haven't always had someone there for you, or there to stop you from putting yourself into a dangerous situation. You definitely have a lot of your mother in you when it comes to that." David smirks. "But you have parents now, Avia. Again, your mom and I aren't going anywhere. I know we've only been in your life for almost a year, and for those five minutes after you were born, so we're all still getting to know each other. But I can promise you this, kiddo, I will never stop wanting to know you. I will never stop protecting you. And I will never stop loving you. Okay?" Avia nods, unable to contain her tears any longer. David reaches over and gently wipes them from her cheek with his thumb. "So, care to tell me what brought you here?"

"Just needed to take a walk." Avia shrugs.

"You left your cell phone." David says, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry." She says sheepishly.

"You're giving me gray hairs, kiddo."

Avia chuckles and looks at his hair. "Like – " She reaches up and pulls out a hair. David hisses from the pinch. " – this one?"

David furrows his brows. "You did not find a gray hair."

"I did." Avia laughs.

"Let me see."

Avia purposely lets it go. "Oops."

David begins tickling Avia's sides, making her laugh. Snow watches from the truck in awe. "That was not a gray hair."

"It was! It was!" Avia shrieks with laughter.

David smiles at his daughter's sweet laugh. "I don't believe you." He says as he stops tickling her. "But I'll let it slide this time." He warns playfully as he stands up. "Now, come on, it's your mother's turn to scold you."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Great." She says sarcastically. Avia grabs her bag and looks inside at Rumplestiltskin's dagger before she zips her bag up, leaving it securely inside.

"Come on, Princess." David says as he holds out his hand.

Avia grimaces and takes her father's hand, standing up. "Don't call me Princess." She warns.

"Whatever you say… Princess." He chuckles as they walk towards the truck. 

* * *

Over at Regina's, Karley slips out of her bedroom and walks down the hall to Nick's when she hears the front door close and Regina and Cora's voices. She quickly jumps into another room, hiding behind the wall as she listens to their conversation.

"Don't worry, dear." Cora says. "We will find that dagger. We will have power over the Dark One, and you will once again regain control of this town. Your son will never think again about leaving your side."

Karley hears Regina let out a long sigh. "I hope you're right, Mother."

"Trust me, dear. Mother knows best."

Karley quickly emerges from the room and makes a quick dash into Nick's bedroom. From his bed, Nick turns around to look at his sister. "Are you okay?" He asks, noticing how pale she looks.

Karley locks the door even though she knows it won't stop magic, but somehow it still made her feel safe. "I'm fine." She answers as she slides in bed next to him, staring with fearful eyes at the closed door. 

* * *

_Four years ago, little nine-year-old Avia was sitting on her window ledge with a packed bag and her blanket at her side as she stared outside._

 _The bedroom door swings open and a boy who looked about fourteen years-old walks in. "Where do you think you're going?"_

 _Avia turns, revealing a dark purple bruise around her eye. "I'm leaving." She glares. "My sister is coming to get me."_

 _The boy laughs. "You're not going anywhere. Your sister doesn't want you or else she would have been here by now. No one wants you, don't you get that?"_

 _"No. No one wants you." Avia turns back to the window when suddenly she feels a hand wrap around her hair, pulling her back. She yelps from the pain._

 _"Good thing we have each other then." The boy the proceeds to drag Avia out of the room by her hair as she cries out, struggling to break free._

Avia jumps up from her sleep, gasping. She looks around her room and sees that it was just was dream. Avia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to forget the dream that was once reality. Emma promised to pick her up that day, but she never did.

Speaking of Emma, Avia grabs her cell phone from her nightstand and looks at the screen. Still no call or text from Emma. Avia groans in frustration and tosses the blankets over her head. She just wanted to sleep forever. 

* * *

Downstairs, Snow is in her bedroom staring at herself in the mirror while David is busy cooking in the kitchen behind her. She notices this and turns around, facing her husband.

"What are you doing?" She asks as she steps into the kitchen just as David slides a pancake onto a plate.

"I'm making breakfast." David says in an obvious tone.

"Why?"

"I'm hungry. And we still have a daughter who still prefers food to survive."

"You think I don't know what you're doing." Snow says somberly. "We talked about this. We had a deal."

"I know. I know." David assures her. "But with the curse broken, I thought maybe you would change your mind."

"Well, I didn't." Snow walks into the living room and sees a wrapped package laying on the table. "What's this?" She asks, annoyed.

"Birthday present."

"No, I told you – "

"It's not from me."

"No one else knows."

"Apparently someone does, and they also think you should celebrate." David tells her. "It was left outside the door this morning." Snow begins to reluctantly unwrap the box, though extremely discomforted by it. She opens the box and is shocked by what's inside. "What is it?" Snow pulls out the tiara her mother had given to her as a child and begins to tear up looking at it. David walks closer. "I thought that was lost when the curse hit."

"So did I." Snow hands the tiara to David and searches frantically for something to tell her who it's from. She finds an envelope, slipping the card out from inside that reads, 'Thinking of you today. Johanna.' "Johanna."

"I didn't know she was in Storybrooke."

"Neither did I." Snow says in confusion as she continues to stare at the card in her hand.

"After the curse, you were gone for a while. You know, we're all still finding each other. It hasn't been easy."

Snow quickly grabs the tiara back from David. "I have to go."

"Okay. Hey." David pulls Snow into his arms before she can walk away. "Happy Birthday."

Snow kisses David before grabbing her coat. "Thank you for understanding." She stops midway of putting her scarf on when she remembers her daughter. "Oh, Avia – "

"Don't worry about Avia." David says calmly. "She'll be fine. I'll take her to work with me."

"Okay. You two should get get moving then. It's getting late."

"I know. I just wish this day made you happier."

"I know." Snow smiles sadly at her husband. "But we both know it can't."

David watches as Snow quickly walks out of the apartment, letting out a long, heavy sigh. He then turns back around and walks into the kitchen to finish breakfast just in time as Avia walks down the stairs. "Good morning, Princess." David smiles at his daughter who shoots him the same glare his wife did just minutes ago. She sits tiredly onto the stool. "How'd you sleep?" Avia just shrugs.

She furrows her brow, noticing that David's cooking. "You're cooking." She states.

David smirks, placing a plate of pancakes in front of his confused daughter. "I am. Eat up. You're coming to work with me."

Avia looks around the apartment. "Where's Mary Margaret?"

"She had an errand to run."

Avia arches her brow. "At 7:30 in the morning?"

"Yep." Avia slides off the stool when she notices an opened box on the table. David sighs. "Avia…"

"What's this for?" She asks curiously as she examines the empty box.

David knew Snow would kill him for telling their daughter, but he also didn't want to lie to her. "That was for your mother."

"It was wrapped." Avia looks at the wrapping paper. "With birthday wrapping paper." Avia's eyes widen when the realization hits. "It's Mary Margaret's birthday?"

David nods. "Yes. Your mom just went to see the person who gave her the gift – an old friend."

Avia nods. "Why didn't I know about her birthday?" She asks as she sits back down at the counter.

"Because, Avia, your mom doesn't like her birthday. Not many people know that."

"How come?"

David sits down. "Well, because Snow's mother, your grandmother, passed away on Snow's birthday. She hasn't celebrated it since."

Avia frowns. "Wow.." She says as she begins to dig into the pancakes. "I don't really like my birthday either, ya know." David looks sadly at his daughter, knowing why. "Except my 13th birthday wasn't that bad, actually."

"How come?" David asks curiously.

"On the night of my birthday, Emma came to the group home to celebrate with me like she's tried to do every year. She buys me a cupcake and places a single candle on top of it and tells me to make a wish." Avia explains as David listens intently, not daring to interrupt this rare moment of his daughter opening up. "I made the same wish every single year, and it never came true. But this year it finally did." David smiles as Avia looks up at him. "I found my parents."

David smiles behind his tears that were threatening to come out of his blue eyes. He reaches over, rubbing Avia's back lovingly as he leans down, placing a kiss on her head. "And we're not going anywhere." Avia smiles gratefully as she continues to eat. "So, what do you think you'll wish for now that your other wish has finally come true?" He asks.

Avia thinks for a moment. "Um. Maybe a car."

David laughs. "You're thirteen!"

Avia shrugs. "Hey. It took thirteen years for my first wish to come true. I definitely should start now if I want my car."

David shakes his head. "Nice try." 

* * *

Over at Regina's, Nick and Karley finally descend from their rooms and walk downstairs where Regina is waiting at the dining room table with breakfast.

"Good morning, you two." She says with a smile. "How are you both doing this morning?" She stands from the table and reaches out for them both, embracing them with a hug.

Nick and Karley glance at each other, surprised by her gesture. "Okay." Nick answers.

"Well, I made your favorite, Nicholas. French toast." The kids look around the table. "Do you like French toast, Karley?"

"Sure." Karley mumbles as she and Nick take the empty seats together at the table.

Regina sits back down and looks sympathetically at the two. "Now, I know you both are having a hard time right now, and I completely understand. I am so sorry that this happened to you." Karley and Nick glance at one another remembering what Avia had said about Regina being a possible suspect. "But I want to make this transition as easy as possible for you both. Nick, you know how everything is ran around here. I need you to make sure Karley is comfortable and knows where everything is." Nick nods. "I can't imagine how you both are feeling right now. But I need you to believe that I am just wanting what is best for you both. Karley, I know we have a history, but I am willing to look past all of that. I will apologize profusely every day if I have to. You are Nick's sister, and I would like to treat you as if you are my own daughter, if you let me. You both deserve more than what I could possibly offer, but I want to try my best. I want to continue to prove to the both of you that I am changing."

Nick then notices another place setting. "Is someone else coming?"

Regina smiles softly at her son. "Um. Yes, actually. Someone who has been wanting to meet you for a long time now. Mother." Regina calls out to Cora who slowly walks out from the kitchen. Nick and Karley grab each other hands as they stare with wide eyes.

"Hello, children." Cora smiles. "It's so great to finally meet you both."

"What is she doing here?" Nick asks, glaring at Regina. "I thought you hated her."

Regina sighs. "Well, we mended things and decided to start over. Just as you and I are doing, dear."

"Why now? Why after everything she's done?"

Regina reaches across the table and grabs Nick's hand. "Because we're family." Cora says before Regina could respond. "And family must stick together no matter what."

Nick moves his hand from under Regina's and continues to stare angrily at the older woman. 

* * *

David and Avia decided that they'd walk to the station rather than drive. "Hey. You know what I could really use right now?" Avia asks, batting her eyes innocently up at her father.

David looks across the street at Granny's Diner and rolls his eyes. "Let me guess, hot chocolate?" He smirks.

"Please." Avia begs. "Please."

"Fine." David chuckles, giving in. He digs into his pocket and hands her money. "As long as you get me one, too. You are almost worse than your mom and sister."

Avia smirks. "Thank you!" She shouts happily as she begins to run towards the diner.

"Meet me at the station." David calls out.

Avia salutes him before she disappears inside. David shakes his head, amused, as he walks to the station. 

* * *

As David walks through the halls of the sheriff's station, he turns the lights on before entering the office. As he takes off his jacket, he hears a penny drop on the floor from behind him. He turns to it just as Hook emerges from around the corner, hitting David across the face with a crowbar. In an instant, David is knocked out on the floor. Hook tosses the weapon aside and grabs the keys from David's back pocket.

"Apologies, mate. But I think you have something of mine." Hook states before he begins to look around the office. He spots the filing cabinet and places the key into the lock, opening it. Inside, he finds his hook wrapped around a black material. He grabs it, placing it on the desk, before removing the fake hand he had applied in its place and replaces the hook back where it belongs. Smiling proudly, he proceeds to leave the station. 

* * *

In the garden of Storybrooke, Snow White's former handmaiden, Johanna, is planting a flower bed filled with little white flowers when Snow approaches her.

"Johanna?" She says with a smile.

Johanna looks up at Snow, stunned to see her. "Snow." She whispers. "Oh!" She holds out her arms and Snow immediately launches herself into Johanna's warm embrace.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Snow pulls away and digs inside her purse. "Or this." She pulls out the tiara.

"Oh. I came across it in Mr. Gold's shop, and I knew how much it meant to you. I knew you had to have it." Johanna explains.

Snow smiles. "Thank you." She looks down at the flower bed. "I haven't seen those flowers in a long time."

"They reminded me of you, because they could survive the harshest winter, and you were born during the harshest one of all."

Snow nods, remembering the story. "That's why she named me 'Snow.'"

Johanna nods. "I thought keeping this garden would be a nice way to honor her."

As a single tear falls from Snow's eye, she pauses, thinking about her mother. "It is." She assures Johanna.

Johanna grabs onto Snow's hand and holds it tight. "I miss her, too." As Johanna wipes away the tear from Snow's cheek, a noise is suddenly heard, and the two women turn to the forest. "What was that?"

"Stay here. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Snow – "

"No, no, please. Please, just stay here." Snow pleads. "I'll be right back."

Johanna watches Snow cautiously as she walks into the forest. 

* * *

As Snow walks deeper into the forest she spots Regina and Cora shoveling dirt from the ground. Snow hides behind a tree, poking her head out to watch the two villains.

Regina takes the map from her pocket and unfolds it. "And you're sure this is where we're supposed to dig?" Cora asks.

Regina folds the map back up and sighs, narrowing her eyes up at her mother. "Yes. Hook marked it clearly. Rumplestiltskin's dagger is here." She says as she continues to dig.

"Unless Hook lied to us."

Regina stops digging and sighs in frustration. "Well, then this map is useless. Gold is the only one who can translate it."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. Hook could've saved us a lot of effort with honesty, but the truth is, we don't need anyone. I can reconstruct the map. It'll just take a bit more time. And when we find it, I promise you, I'll use that dagger to force the Dark One to kill anyone you like."

As Snow listens to their conversation her face falls with extreme worry. 

* * *

At the sheriff's station, Avia walks in holding two hot chocolates.

"I'm here!" Avia calls out. "Hello?" As she walks further inside she gasps when she finds David lying unconscious on the floor. She places the cups on the desk before kneeling down next to David. "David! David, wake up!" She shouts, shaking the man.

"David?" Snow calls out from the front. "Avia?"

"Mary Margaret!" Avia yells for her mother. "Mary Margaret!"

"Avia?" Snow shouts with worry. She runs into the room and finds her daughter kneeling down next to David. "David!?" She gasps. "David!" Snow drops to her knees and begins to shake David awake. David inhales deeply as he starts to come to. "What happened?" She asks Avia.

Avia sits on the chair. "I don't know." She says, worried. "I just walked in and found him just seconds ago."

David groans as he starts to sit up. "Hook. He ambushed me."

"Are you hurt?" Snow asks him as she helps him stand to his feet.

"I'm fine." He assures her as he touches the bruise forming on his head. "It's not me he wants. It's Gold – " David looks in his office at the fake hand on his desk. " – and his hook. Yeah, I'm gonna enjoy throwing his ass in jail." David turns to his daughter who is looking at him with deep concern. "I'm fine, kiddo." He tries to reassure his daughter as he cups her cheek. "I'm okay. I promise." Avia just nods, unable to find words. When she saw David lying on the floor, all she could think about is seeing Nick and Karley's father being wheeled out in a body bag. "Okay?"

"Okay." Avia whispers, still looking unsure, though.

"Right now, Hook isn't the problem, David." Snow says.

"Tell that to my head." David flinches.

"It's Regina." Snow looks softly at her daughter. "Avia, I'm sorry, but you were right." Avia looks confused. "She's been lying to us." Snow continues, looking at David. "She's been working with Cora to find Gold's dagger."

David appears stunned. "The dagger controls him. If Cora gets it, she can force Gold and all his power to do her bidding."

"Or become the Dark One herself." Snow adds.

"Neither one of those options sounds good. Lucky for us, we can call the man himself. He's with Emma." David picks up the phone and begins dialing his daughter's number.

"I already tried it. Sent a message."

David puts the phone down. "Well, we can't just wait."

"Maybe we don't have to." Avia says as her parents turn to her.

"What do you mean?" Snow asks, confused.

Avia exhales as she grabs her bag and slowly opens it. "Don't be mad. But I knew I had to do something." Avia slowly pulls out Rumplestiltskin's dagger.

Snow gasp. "Avia, how did you get that?" David asks, as they walk closer to their daughter.

Avia shrugs sheepishly. "I'm good at finding things. It was in the clock tower."

"Clever." Snow says impressed. "But we still need to buy some time. Regina can't know that we are on to what she and Cora are planning."

"What do you suggest?" David asks.

"Regina doesn't trust her mother. Never has. If we can put some doubt in her about Cora's motives, it might slow them down."

"And you think she'll just trust you?" David asks.

"Well, she doesn't need to trust me. She just has to listen to me. And I know how to get her to do that." Snow bends down and places her forehead against Avia's. "Don't ever do that again." She grins as she places a kiss onto her daughter's forehead. She grabs the dagger from Avia and hands it off to David.

"I just wanted you to believe me." Avia tells them.

"And we do." Snow assures her daughter. "And we're sorry we didn't act on it as soon as you told us. I promise that'll never happen again. Okay?"

Avia nods. "Okay."

"Now, I need to have a visit with our mayor while you two find some place for that – " She points to the dagger. " – while we wait for Emma and Gold to call us back."

David nods and places the dagger back into Avia's backpack. "Oh, Mary Margaret." Avia grabs her mother's attention before they start down the hall.

"Hm?" Snow looks down at her daughter.

"Happy Birthday." She says as a small smile forms on Snow's face. "I know you don't like your birthday, but – " Avia shrugs. " – I used to not like mine either. Things are different now. So, I don't know. Maybe we can start liking birthdays again."

Snow nods, holding back her tears as she pulls Avia into a hug. "Yes." She agrees. "Yes, things are different now. Thank you." She smiles up at David who is smiling back at his girls. 

* * *

At the diner, Regina walks in and over to Snow who is sitting in a booth waiting for her.

"So, you have any news on who could have killed Michael?" Regina asks as she sits down across from her step-daughter.

Snow was a bit surprised at Regina's genuine concern over Nick's father. It was starting to make her think maybe she really didn't do it, but then again Regina is good liar. "Not yet. But we have some suspects in mind. How is Nick and Karley doing anyway? Avia has been asking about them."

Regina sighs. "They're okay. Quiet. They haven't left each other's sides since arriving."

"Well, they're going through a lot. Losing a parent is not easy." Snow frowns at Regina who was the cause of her father's death after all. "I should know."

Regina looks down, guilty. "Yes, well, if you don't have any news for me to tell them about their father then I should go. I am very busy."

"Regina, I know you've been lying." Snow says quickly before Regina has time to stand. "And I think it's time we talk about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, no, no, no." Snow shakes her head. "No more lying." She insists. "I know you've been with your mother. I know you're looking for the dagger."

"What I'm doing is my business." Regina sneers.

"There's a war starting, Regina."

"That much is clear, yes."

"Lucky for you, you've earned enough good will with me to give you one last chance, - " Regina chuckles. " – a chance to choose the right side – the side of good."

"Have you ever considered that maybe, perhaps I am good?" Regina asks. "I was always the Queen, it was you who added 'evil' to my name."

"Good doesn't do what you do. Why? Regina, why go back to being this way after how hard you tried?"

"And what did it get me? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive me, when in their hearts, they know they never will. You're giving me the chance? How about I give you one? Stay out of my way."

"Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina." Regina scoffs. "You're going to lose Nick again."

"Because listening to you will work out so much better." Regina doubts. "And, sorry, but Nick isn't going anywhere. He's back where he belongs."

"Only because his father is dead. Now who can we blame for that?" Snow asks.

Regina stands up. "So, what, I'm your suspect?"

Snow shrugs. "Do you need to be? Regina, your mother doesn't care about Nick. All she wants is power."

"Power is how you get things."

"She doesn't care about you." Snow adds.

"Really?" Regina glares. "And what would you know about mothers?"

Snow remains silent, gripping her hands together tightly as Regina leaves the diner. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Young Snow is gripping her hands in the same fashion, clothed in the ball gown she planned to wear to her birthday ball. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" She asks the doctor. Her mother had suddenly fallen ill that morning and seemed to be growing weaker by the hour.

"Not yet, my dear." The doctor replies as he dabs Queen Eva's forehead with a cool cloth. He walks over to Snow. "But I have hope that we shall know soon."

"Then she'll be all right?"

"Snow." Queen Eva calls out weakly from her beside.

"Mother." Snow runs to her mother's side.

The doctor walks over to Johanna. "You should call for the King immediately."

"What message shall I give him?" Johanna asks.

"That whatever business he's attending to can wait." They both look over at mother and daughter. "He should be at his wife's side."

Johanna walks out of the bedroom as Snow begins talk to her mother. "We'll cancel the ball and turn it into a celebration once you're better."

The Queen smiles at her daughter. "We can't cancel your birthday. It'll be fine." She assures her. "I will be well by then. I want to see you walking in in that tiara." She gently strokes Snow's cheek with her finger.

Snow kisses her mother's hand. "I don't care about my birthday. All I care about is you."

Suddenly, Eva begins to cough heavily, frightening her daughter. "Johanna."

"Snow." Johanna runs back into the room as Snow steps back from her mother. "Let's leave your mother alone, hmm?" Johanna grabs Snow's hand and leads her out of the room. "It's all right. She needs her rest."

The doctor re-approaches Eva and begins to check her over, concerned when he finds that she has coughed up blood onto her napkin.

"What's going to happen to her?" Snow asks as she and Johanna walk down the hall. "Is she going to die?"

"Oh." Johanna brings a sobbing Snow into her arms. "Shh. Shh." She comforts the girl. "I don't know." Johanna whispers.

"I don't want to lose her."

Johanna pulls away from the princess. "We must hope the doctor – "

"He doesn't even know what's wrong with her." Snow exclaims. "How can we place hope in him? There has to be something that can save her."

Johanna hugs Snow once again as the girl cries heavily into her chest. "Maybe there is." Johanna says as an idea hits her. Snow pulls away, intrigued. "If medicine can't cure the Queen, perhaps magic can." She whispers.

"Magic?" Snow whispers.

"Yes." Johanna grabs Snow's hand, walking down the hallway more quickly than before. "Your mother has a confidant – someone few know about." She explains. "Someone schooled with the most powerful of magic. I'm not really supposed to even know of this."

"Please, Johanna." Snow begs desperately.

"There is a benevolent fairy who can grant a person's wish if their heart is true."

"Mine is. I swear. Where do I find this fairy?"

"Tonight, go into the woods where the sky is clearest. Wish upon the blue star and she will appear to you." 

* * *

Present…

Back in New York, Neal and Emma are walking behind Gold back down to the entrance of the apartment.

"How's Avia?" He asks.

"Um. She's good." Emma shrugs. "She's…adjusting, I guess. When you haven't had parents for thirteen years it's kind of difficult to get used to. But she has friends, she has our parents, she has – "

"You." Neal finishes.

"Um. Yeah. She has me. She's always had me."

"And how are you adjusting, ya know, with being with your parents."

"Well, I was with them the first eight years of my life." Emma reminds him.

Neal shrugs. "Yeah. But that was just the first eight years."

Emma sighs heavily. "Look, this isn't about me, and this isn't about Avia. This is about you reuniting with your father."

"Look, Emma, I have something I need to tell you. It's – " As they walks through the security gates, suddenly Hook runs through, pushing Emma out of the way, causing her to slam into the wall. "Emma!" Neal runs to her side.

Hook then pushes Gold against the wall, jamming his hook into the Dark One's chest. Gold begins to slide down the wall. "Ticktock." Hook glares at the imp. He pulls out his bloody hook in satisfaction. "Time's up, crocodile. You took Milah, my love, my happiness." Gold gasps in pain. "And for that, I now take your life."

With the help of Neal, Emma comes to and picks up a trash can. She walks behind Hook and whacks him over the head with it, knocking him out. "Gold, are you all right?" Emma asks, kneeling down in front of him.

Neal stares at the pirate. "What the hell is going on!?"

Gold continues to gasp, holding his chest. "One of your dad's enemies found us." Emma tells him.

"Hook." Neal whispers knowingly.

"You know him?"

Neal inspects the damage to his father's chest. "Papa." He whispers. 

* * *

Up in Neal's apartment, Neal sets Gold down on his couch when Emma walks in. "Found a storage room and locked our stab-happy pirate in there." She tells them. "He shouldn't be causing anyone else any problems. And get this – he had a map on him. It looks like he sailed his ship here."

"How'd he get a pirate ship into New York?" Neal asks as he takes a closer look at Gold's injury.

"It's cloaked."

"We gotta get him to an E.R. fast."

Gold feels his wound and sees that it's filled yellow goo which is mixing with his blood. "No, it's pointless." He gasps.

Emma grimaces. "What the hell is that?"

"It's poison." Gold strains. "It's one of Hook's own making. There's no antidote in this world. It's not from here."

"Hey. Hey, hey." Neal was not going to let his father give up now. "There's gotta be some way we can save you."

"There is. There is."

"Storybrooke." Emma says. "There's magic there now. We need to get him back."

"I'll get a car." Neal grabs his phone.

"No, no, no." Gold stops his son. "We don't have time. We need something faster. The Captain's ship."

"The 'Jolly Roger' instead of a car?" Emma questions.

"It's the fastest vessel in all the realms."

"Well, that's great, but who's gonna captain it since the only guy qualified wants you dead?"

"I can do it." Neal states earning questionable looks from his father and Emma.

"Bae?" Gold asks.

"Yeah." Neal nods. "I can do it."

"You know how to sail a pirate ship?" Emma asks, surprised.

"Yeah. I do." 

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, David and Avia walk into the apartment.

"Why don't we just put it back in to the clock tower?" Avia asks. "If they didn't find it there before, then they may not find it at all."

"We can't take that chance. You found it. And with magic, Regina and Cora will eventually find it." David says, looking around.

Avia scowls. "And you think the apartment of Regina's enemy is the best place for it?"

"It's just until Gold and Emma get back."

Avia looks down as her cell phone starts buzzing. "It's Karley." She reads the urgent message. "She needs me."

"Avia, she's going to have to wait."

Avia shakes her head. "No. She just lost her dad. She needs a friend and I'm the only friend she and Nick have. I have to go."

"Avia."

"Please, David." Avia begs. "Please. I need to do this."

David takes a moment and could see the desperation in his daughter's eyes. "Fine." He gives in. "But don't be too long."

"I won't." Avia promises.

"Meet us back at Gold's shop."

"Okay. I will. Thank you!" Avia grabs her coat and runs out of the apartment as David continues to search frantically for a place to hide the dagger. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Young Snow is wandering the woods, dressed in a cloak, with a lantern in her hand, looking up at the night sky. "Is that the star?" She asks herself. But it seems there are numerous blue stars in the sky tonight. "Or is it that one?"

"Worry not, Snow White. I have found you." Snow turns around to see the Blue Fairy hovering before her, glowing brightly and flapping her wings.

"The Blue Fairy. I knew you'd come, but I didn't even make my wish yet." She says, perplexed.

"Well, I know when I'm needed. Your mother, the Queen, is sick."

"Yes." Snow confirms. "And if you don't help her with magic, she'll die."

"I can tell that you love your mother very much, Snow White. But fairy magic is the purest magic of all." The Blue Fairy explains. "And, alas, cheating death is the darkest of undertakings."

"Please." Snow begs. "You can't just let her die."

"It is the way of the world."

"There has to be something you can do." The Blue Fairy sighs, remaining awkwardly silent, causing Snow to believe that there is something. "Yes. There is. You're just not telling me. What is it?"

"I may be able to conjure a remedy using a type of magic that is forbidden to fairies, except under the most dire of circumstances. You must promise to keep this a secret. No one must ever know." She orders.

Snow nods, agreeing. "Yes. Yes, anything. Just help her."

The Blue Fairy gestures for Snow to hold out her hand, and in a blue puff of magic and sparkles, a double-ended candle appears in Snow's hand. "This candle is infused with magic that can save your mother's life. But all magic, especially magic this powerful, comes with a price."

"What is it?"

"In order for one to live, another must die."

Snow looks at the fairy, horrified. "I don't understand."

"To salvage a life beyond hope means breaking the laws of nature. So, if you are to save a life then you must lose one in return."

"But who must die?" Snow asks tearfully.

"That is for you to decide. You must hold this candle over the heart of your sacrifice and whisper their name. And when the candle is lit, that person's life will be traded for your mother's." The Blue Fairy explains.

"All she ever wanted was for me to be good." Snow says, staring at the magic candle. She looks back up at the fairy. "I can't trade someone else's life for hers."

"Then I'm afraid she will die." The Blue Fairy states. 

* * *

Present…

Avia climbs up the tree outside of Nick's bedroom and taps on the window. Karley opens the window, letting Avia through.

"Regina and Cora are working together." They both say in unison.

Avia's eyes widen. "How'd you know?"

"Because we had breakfast with both of them this morning." Karley tells her.

"What?"

Karley nods. "Yeah. Regina said they mended things. They want us all to be a family."

Avia looks around, noticing the Nick isn't in the room. "Where's Nick?"

"He needed to take a walk."

"Is he okay?" Avia asks, worried. "What about his hand?"

"He's better than expected. We both are. His hand isn't broken, though. Just bruised. What are we going to do about Regina and Cora?"

"My parents are trying to figure that out as we speak. All we know is, Regina and Cora are trying to find Gold's dagger, so they can control him and have him kill me and my family." Avia explains.

"What?" Karley exclaims. "If they find that dagger – "

"It's okay. I found it before them." Avia smirks proudly.

"What? Where?"

"It doesn't matter. Just know they can't get to it. But I have to get back to Gold's shop. Will you be okay here?"

"I don't think Regina would hurt us. Even though she's in cahoots with her mother, what she said to us this morning about wanting to treat me like her own actually did sound sincere. But she also knows we have nowhere else to go."

"I think Regina has the capability of being a good person, but Cora is standing in her way." Avia sighs. "I have to go. Text me if you find out anything else."

"Okay." Karley nods as she watches Avia climb back out the window and down the tree.

Once Avia makes it close enough to ground, she jumps down and come face to face with a pair of shoes. She slowly looks up to find Cora smiling down at her. "You must be Avia." 

* * *

Back in Neal's apartment, Emma is sitting with Gold who was growing much weaker by the second. She looks over at Neal who is texting on his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us a car." Neal tells her.

"I thought you were suddenly a pirate and were gonna take a ship."

"Yeah, well, we still gotta get his ass to the ship."

"So, you know Hook?" Emma asks, remembering how Neal looked at the pirate downstairs.

"It's a long story. Short version is this world wasn't my first stop when I left home." Neal informs her.

"No?"

"If it was, I'd be a couple hundred years old by now." Emma rolls her eyes, looking away just as Neal's phone buzzes. "That should be our ride. Hang tight." Neal walks into his bedroom, answering the phone.

Emma grabs her own cell phone from off the charger and finds a text from her parents. "Bad news, Gold."

"What, worse than incurable poison?" Gold asks sarcastically.

"I don't know. You tell me. You got a dagger hidden somewhere in Storybrooke that's the source of all your power?"

"Get to your point."

"Cora's after it."

"Yeah, let Cora try."

"But it seems Avia found it first."

"Impressive. It was hidden well."

"Apparently not for a thirteen year old girl." 

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Snow and David are standing on either side of the Blue Fairy as she waves her wand at the door of Mr. Gold's shop, trying to harness her magic through it. But when the wand glows brighter, the Blue Fairy shrieks from the pain of the wand zapping her hand and drops it on the ground.

"He's cast a protection spell."

"Well, then we need to try something equally powerful." Snow suggests.

David looks at the fairy. "Dark magic?"

The Blue Fairy scoffs. "Dear, you don't know what you're saying."

"Cora can't find the dagger. If dark magic is the only thing that can break that protection spell, we need to make an exception and use it." Snow says looking at the fairy. "Just like you told me once before."

The Blue Fairy stares at Snow in confusion. "What? I never told you any such thing."

"Look, I kept your secret." Snow says only causing the fairy to become even more confused. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Young Snow is quickly running through the palace halls to her mother's bedroom, crying as she does so. As she reaches her mother's bedside, she drops to her knees, sobbing. "I'm sorry. I've done an awful thing."

"Snow?" Queen Eva inquires weakly. "What is it?"

"I went to the Blue Fairy and begged her to help, to save you with magic. But what she gave me?" Snow looks down in disgust. "It was dark magic. A candle that could restore your life by taking away someone else's." She explains. "It was the only way. But I couldn't do it." Eva closes her eyes, relieved. "I'm so sorry. I could've healed you." Snow says furiously. "But I was too afraid."

"Snow, that wasn't fear." Eva assures her daughter. "That was strength – strength to resist darkness. I am so proud of you."

"But now you won't get better." Snow points out.

"We all reach a moment in our lives where we are not meant to get better. And with or without me, someday, you will be a great Queen."

Snow smiles as she looks at mother in tears. "Please." She begs. "Don't leave me."

"As long as you hold the spirit of goodness in your heart, I shall never leave you."

Snow places her hand on her mother's cheek as Eva draws her final breath and her eyes close. Snow realizes her mother is dead and begins to cry harder than before. She becomes frantic, unsure of what to do. Johanna walks up, pulling her away, attempting to calm her down before hugging the young princess, letting her cry in her arms. 

* * *

Present…

While the Blue Fairy is attempting to figure out another way to get inside Mr. Gold's shop, Snow's cell phone rings. She takes it out her pocket and looks at the screen, seeing her daughter's name and picture flash on the front.

"It's Avia." She tells David. "Avia, sweetie, where are you?" Snow answers.

"Oh, dear Snow." Cora chuckles. Snow's eyes widen when she realizes Cora is on the other end of her daughter's phone which means… "It's not very wise to let your daughter roam around town without supervision. I would have thought you were taught better than that. But, then again, you don't much experience with being a mother now do you?"

"Where is my daughter?!" Snow demands.

"Now, now. Don't you worry. Your darling daughter is safe with me." Cora smiles down at Avia who is glaring up at the witch. "And she is just the spitting image of you, Snow. I am sure going to enjoy what I have planned for her."

"Don't you touch her! Where is she!?"

"If you want to see your daughter one last time, I suggest you meet us at the clock tower with the Dark One's dagger." Cora hangs up.

Snow turns around, looking at the clock tower. "What is it? Where's Avia?" David asks.

"Clock tower." Snow tells him. 

* * *

Nick walks to his father's garage. He hasn't been there since it was marked as a crime scene, but ever since their talk with Avia and finding out Cora's back in Regina's life, Nick had been having a feeling that his dad's death wasn't an accident at all.

So, Nick walks under the police tape and walks further inside his father's garage. Ever since he could remember his dad has always been cautious of his surroundings. He always made sure everything was safe whether it was back in the Enchanted Forest when he would send them out into the forest to gather wood, or back here when he was working on vehicles. He always took every precaution before moving forward into anything. Which is why Nick was so confused on why this time could have been different.

He walks over to the car his father was working on and inspects the ramp that was still under the car. According to Dr. Whale, Michael's neck broke from the front of the car falling on top of him, killing him instantly. Nick didn't know much about mechanics, but he knew enough from what his father taught him. So, he begins to look closer at the ramps. Everything seemed to be in the right place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The ramps had deep dents into them from the car falling down on top of them, but that's it.

Nick furrows his brows as he ponders what could have happened. He decides to see for himself and slides under the car himself. As he lays under the car he notices that even if the car slipped from the lift it was on, the ramp below would have stopped it, giving Michael enough room to slide back out, unharmed. Where Nick is laying and where the tires of the car are still lodged into the dents of the ramps, Nick still had plenty of room to move his head which means the car didn't kill his dad.

"Magic." Nick mumbles. 

* * *

At the clock tower, Snow and David run out of the lift and up the stairs, standing opposite of Cora and Regina who is holding Avia by her arm.

"Avia!" Snow shouts for her daughter.

"I'm okay." Avia assures her, though the fear was evident in her eyes as she looks at her parents.

"For now." Cora smirks.

"I told you to pick your side carefully." Snow says to Regina.

Cora laughs. "I think the day has finally come, my darling Snow, for you to learn a long overdue lesson." Cora turns to Avia and then plunges her hand into Avia's chest.

Snow gasps. "Avia!" David shouts.

But like in the Enchanted Forest when Cora tried to take Emma's heart and was unsuccessful, it seemed to be just the same with Avia as well. "What's wrong?" Regina asks perplexed.

As Avia struggles to breath, Cora continues to try to pull Avia's heart out. "It seems our Avia is more like her sister than we perceived. Except – " Cora furrows her brows as she bends down slightly closer to Avia. She begins to laugh. " – she's more powerful than anyone of us realized."

"Let her go!" David demands loudly.

"Oh, but we're not finished yet."

"You're wrong." Avia strains. "I don't have magic."

"Oh, no, dear, you're wrong. I guess your parents haven't told you everything, have they?" Cora and Avia glance at Snow and David who are looking back, horrified. "Let's test our theory, shall we?" Cora takes her hand from out of Avia's chest, who begins to gasp for air while Cora raises her hand and a cloud of smoke appears, and within that cloud appears Johanna, who looks confused. Regina plunges her hand into Johanna's chest, taking out her heart.

"Johanna!" Snow exclaims.

Regina begins to talk quietly into Johanna's heart causing Johanna to walk closer to the window of the clock tower. "Stop!" David shouts.

"Oh, we're not going to stop anything." Cora chuckles as she looks down at Avia. "Your daughter is."

Avia's eyes widen as she turns to her parents. She didn't know who this woman was, but it was obvious she was someone important to her mother. 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Johanna, who is dressed in black, removes Snow White's tiara from the jewelry box and brings it over to young Snow, who is also dressed in a black gown.

"It's time, Snow."

"Today was supposed to be a day of celebration." Snow says as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"And the Kingdom needs you more than ever." Johanna tells her. "They will find strength through your goodness."

"Where will I find my strength?" Snow wonders.

"Where you always have – from your mother."

Snow turns away from Johanna before taking the tiara from Johanna and slowly placing it upon her own head. "She was right. It is heavy." 

* * *

Snow walks through the aisle of people at her mother's funeral and up the stairs of the platform where her mother is laying. She stares at her mother's body, tearing up. "I miss you so much." She whispers. She then lays a single, white-petaled flower upon her corpse. Snow then turns around and nods to her people, before turning back around and kneeling before her mother's tomb, signaling to the others to do the same. 

* * *

The funeral has then come to an end and the palace had cleared out except for Snow who was still kneeling in front of her mother's tomb. Johanna walks up and places a gentle hand upon Snow's shoulder. "It's over, my dear." She says as she wipes away a tear from Snow's cheek. "It's time to let her go." Snow stands up and begins to walk down the aisle with Johanna, giving her mother one final glance.

Once the young princess and handmaiden have gone, the Blue Fairy flies down from the ceiling and approaches the coffin. But soon she is surrounded by purple smoke and the fairy is revealed to be Cora in disguise.

"I hate that outfit." Cora complains. "I don't know how that fairy stands it." She walks up the platform where Eva lays and looks into the queen's face. "As for you, poison looks good on you. And death is most certainly your color." Cora takes the flower from Eva's body and sniffs it. "You raised her well. My daughter doesn't love me the way yours does you. Snow would've been a great ruler someday, but that'll never happen because my daughter will be Queen. And all yours will be left with is knowing how I've felt, how it feels to be the miller's daughter." Cora tosses the flower aside and leans in towards Eva. "I'll turn Snow White's heart black as coal. That candle won't be her final test. And once I've darkened her soul, it won't just be you I've destroyed. It'll be your legacy." Cora kisses her own fingers before placing them upon Eva's cold lips. 

* * *

Present…

"No." Johanna exclaims as she looks back at Snow.

Avia looks at her parents unsure of what to do. "Stop Regina, Avia." Cora says simply.

"What?" Avia exasperates.

Regina squeezes Johanna's heart causing the woman to cry out in pain. "Regina, Johanna has nothing to do with this!" Snow shouts.

"She has everything to do with this." Regina glares.

"Stop Regina, Avia." Cora demands.

"How!?" Avia panics.

"You have magic. You have the power to stop her."

"No, I don't! You got the wrong girl! Emma is the one with magic!"

"As do you. You can either stop Regina or kill the handmaid."

"She's just a little girl!" David shouts. "Leave her out of this! Your fight is with us!"

"You made her apart of this the second you conceived." Cora exclaims. "Now, stop Regina, Avia!" Avia looks at Regina who slowly squeezes Johanna's heart. She looks at Johanna who is holding her chest from the pain. Then, she looks at her parents who are looking hopelessly at her. Her mother's eyes are glistening with tears. Avia knew if she didn't stop Regina then Johanna would surely die. Her mother would be heartbroken and even though she didn't destroy Johanna's heart, she'd have killed her either way. Avia looks back at Regina and focuses on the heart in Regina's hand. Cora looks at Snow. "You can stop all of this if you just surrender the dagger."

Snow watches her daughter concentrate on Regina. Avia gasps when the heart begins to shake in Regina's hand. "She's doing it." Regina says, surprised. Then, suddenly, Regina gasps and grabs at her chest.

"Indeed, she is." Cora grins. She turns back to Avia. "Good girl." She turns back to Snow. "Surrender the dagger, Snow. We all know you'll follow your mother's example, no matter the cost. All she ever wanted was for you to be good. Show your daughter the true meaning of weakness."

Snow furrows her brows when something dawns on her. "Those words – where did you hear those words?" She asks.

"Where do you think?" Cora smirks.

"Mother." Regina grimaces as she clutches at her chest.

"The Blue Fairy made me swear never to speak of that candle again, not because it was a secret, but because it wasn't her." Snow realizes.

Avia grabs her head, dropping to her knees. "I can't do it!" She yells. Regina begins to breath out vigorously as she holds her chest. Avia glances at her parents. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby!" David shouts. "Don't you worry. You're going to be okay!"

"She didn't give me that candle." Snow continues, glaring furiously at Cora. "You did. My mother wasn't sick at all, was she?"

Cora chuckles. "Oh, she was quite sick."

"You did all of this!" Snow exclaims. "You killed my mother! Why did you take her from me!?"

Cora shrugs. "To make my daughter the Queen." Regina turns to her mother, shocked by this new information.

"Hand over the dagger." Regina demands Snow.

"No! I will not let you win." Snow refuses. "Not again!"

"You already lost your mother." Cora states. "How many connections to her do you have left? Not many, I'd wager."

"If we give up the dagger, we can still win." David tells his distraught wife.

"Let me go, Snow. It's all right." Johanna begs before Regina squeezes her heart again. Snow flinches at the sound of Johanna's pain.

Avia looks up again, trying again to stop Regina. David notices. "Avia, stop!"

Snow watches her daughter exhale heavily, dropping her head down. "I may have killed your mother, Snow, but your daughter, well – " Cora extends her arm out, throwing Johanna out of the window, shocking them all. " – your daughter killed your handmaid."

"No!" The dagger falls from Snow's hand as she runs to the broken clock face and stares out of it, seeing Johanna's dead body lying on the ground. David pulls his emotional wife away, letting her cry into his chest.

"Such a good girl." Cora says, pleased. She flicks her wrist, making the dagger fly into her hand. She looks down at Avia. "Oh, I have such plans for you." She smirks. As she reaches for Avia, Snow and David shout for their daughter.

"Let her go!" They all look towards the stairs where Nick is.

"Nicholas, what are you doing here?" Regina exclaims.

"Let Avia go." He repeats. Cora turns to her daughter who gives her a nod. David runs to Avia and picks her up in his arms. As she lays her head on his shoulder, exhausted, he brings Snow into his side as she begins to cry uncontrollably into his chest once again.

"Nicholas – "

"No!" Nick shouts. "You said you changed. But you didn't." He glowers, disgusted. "My dad didn't die from that car. He had enough room to escape. You made it look like it was an accident, but he was dead before the car even collapsed. You killed my father all because of your selfish need to get me back! You will never change! I can't believe I actually believed that you could."

"Nicholas, I swear to you, I didn't kill your father." Regina says desperate for her son to believe her.

Nick shakes his head, unwilling to believe her. Regina looks at her mother who simply shrugs. "Let's go home. We have what we came for." Cora waves her hand in the air and in a cloud of smoke, she, Regina, and Nick disappear.

"Nick." Avia says weakly.

David squeezes her close. "He'll be okay." He hushes. "Regina won't hurt him."

"I'm sorry!" Avia cries as she looks down at her mother who is crying into David's chest. "I tried to save her! I really did! I'm sorry!"

"Come here, baby." Snow reaches out for her daughter. David sets Avia down and Snow immediately takes Avia into her arms. She looks over her daughter as she swiftly wipes away her on tears. She lays her hand on top of Avia's chest, just as she did with Emma's, feeling her daughter's heartbeat. She sighs and brings a sobbing Avia back into her chest who falls weakly to her knees.

"Let's go home." David whispers before placing a kiss onto Snow's temple. He picks Avia up in his arms and drapes his other arm around Snow, bringing them both close as they walk down the stairs. 

* * *

In a cloud of smoke, Cora, Regina, and Nick appear inside Regina's house.

Nick looks around in disbelief then at Regina with disgust. "Nicholas – " Regina tries to step forward towards her son, but Nick holds his hand up, stopping her.

"No." He says. "The only reason we are still here is because we have no where else to go. But as long as you're with her – " He scowls at Cora who is just standing there with a small smile upon her face as she holds the dagger. "I want nothing to do with you. You will never change. And I can't wait until Mary Margaret and David defeat you, because they will – good always wins. Unfortunately, that's something you'll never know anything about because you will always be the Evil Queen. So, congratulations, _Mom_ , you lost me…again." Nick turns around and runs upstairs.

Regina stands shocked by her son's words. As a single tear falls from her eye, she looks over at her mother. "Did you kill his father?"

Cora shrugs. "That doesn't matter anymore, dear. The man is dead, and you have your son. Don't worry. Nicholas come around because you are all he has."

"You never told me about your history with Snow's mother." Regina states still surprised by the new information presented in the clock tower. "Why?

"I spared you that burden, like any good parent would do."

"You didn't think I deserved to know exactly what it took for me to become Queen?" Regina asks.

"Now you know."

"That day at the stables, when I rescued her? That wasn't an accident, was it? You made sure I'd be in the pastures when Snow rode past. You had to make sure when I met Snow White her father would be searching for a new queen."

"And what does this knowledge change for you?" Cora wonders.

Regina scoffs. "That you won, Mother. I am the Queen. And if that's what you wanted so badly, why do you need Rumplestiltskin's dagger now?"

"You're worried my interests are no longer aligned with yours."

"My only interest is Nicholas… and now Karley." Regina says.

"And you have them."

Regina shakes her head. "I don't. You killed their father, Mother. And now that they know that, and Snow and David know we have the dagger, we can't use Gold to kill them. Nicholas will just hate me more than he already does."

"Have patience, my love. By the time Rumplestiltskin returns, Emma Swan and the rest of them will be nothing more than a vaguely unpleasant memory. And with the help of our dear powerful Avia, Nicholas will be yours." Cora grins, evilly as she draws her finger over the dagger. 

* * *

In New York, Neal and Emma are walking down the busy sidewalk on their way to get the car.

"It should be one more block west." Neal tells her.

"Once we get the car, what do we do about Hook?" Emma asks.

"I don't know. He made his way to New York. I'm sure he could make his way out of a basement. You have a problem leaving him behind?"

"Actually, I've done it before."

"Great."

"I have to admit, after some of the things you said, I'm surprised you'd rally to his side like this." Emma states bewildered.

"There's a difference between running away from your father and watching him die in front of you." Neal says. "He might be a monster, but he's my blood."

"What happens when he's healed?"

Neal shrugs. "I don't know. Forgiveness ain't something I think is possible with him."

"But somewhere inside you, you hope someday it will be." Emma assumes.

"Life's full of surprises, isn't it?" He says, smiling back at Emma. "Here's our car." Neal runs towards the car, kneeling near the front tire.

"Please tell me we are not gonna hotwire this thing." Emma begs, remembering there criminal days together.

Neal grabs the keys and stands back up. "No. It belongs to a friend."

"That's a generous friend."

Neal looks around anxiously. "Yeah, about that. Um. We need to finish our conversation from earlier. There's something you need to know about me before we get on the ship."

"Neal!" Emma turns at the sound of a woman's voice, finding that woman running towards them. "Thank God I caught you." She says, hugging Neal.

"What are you doing here?" Neal asks, though he seemed happy to see her. Emma looks away, feeling slightly awkward by their interaction.

"Oh, I don't know." The woman frowns. "Maybe I got a little worried after talking to you. You can't just say you're – " The woman glances at Emma. " – you're leaving town for a while."

"Hey. Yeah, listen. Everything's fine, okay?" Neal assures her. "I promise."

"Great, sweetie. Just tell me what's going on."

"Neal?" Emma cuts in, impatiently.

The woman extends her hand out to Emma. "I'm Tamara." She introduces herself.

"Emma." Emma shakes Tamara's hand.

"She's my fiancé." Neal adds. Emma is taken aback, but she forces a kind smile anyway. 

* * *

At the Storybrooke graveyard, Snow is crouched down beside a freshly filled-in grave, adding the final pieces of soil around the white-petaled flowers that she placed into it.

She stands back up near her husband and David places a gentle hand on his wife's back. "It was a beautiful service."

"That never should've happened." Snow states. "Johanna was an innocent."

"You can't blame yourself." David sighs. "You did the best you could do in an impossible situation."

Snow looks up at Regina's mausoleum. "And yet Regina's family mausoleum remains untouched."

"Snow…"

"I've followed the same rule my entire life – hold on to goodness. It's what my mother taught me. How many more lives is following that lesson going to take away from me?" Snow asks, peeved.

"You can't let Cora make you lose faith in who you are – someone who does the right thing." David says firmly. "You know, that's exactly what she wants."

"I made the 'right' decision when I stopped Regina's execution all those years ago when it could've saved us all of this heartache." Snow turns around to look at Avia who has been sitting against a tree in the distance since the service ended, staring off, giving her parents time alone to say goodbye. "I made the 'right' decision when I sent Emma and Avia through the wardrobe without us. We missed Emma growing up into the beautiful woman that she is, and we missed Avia's first steps, first words, and gave them thirteen years of pain and abuse instead of the love they both deserved." She turns away, thinking about her mother. "I made the 'right' decision when I let my own mother die from Cora's poison."

"And we keep beating them." David stresses.

"At what cost?" Snow asks. "All I want is our happy ending. It's time. We've earned it. No more lives lost. No more hearts broken."

"The dagger…it's useless until Gold returns to Storybrooke. We have time. We'll get it back. And when we do, we can bring Cora and Regina to justice."

"I don't care about justice anymore. We keep thinking that people will change. What if that's wrong? What if I'm the one who has to change?"

"Change how?" David asks, sternly.

"I'm going to kill Cora." Snow says confidently.


	22. Hearts Beat Loud

**Hey, guys! I'm still recovering. Everything went great. So, I decided to give you guys another long chapter. I hope you don't mind! Again, thanks for your support and reviews. They mean so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Avia is standing alone in the graveyard of Storybrooke. She is looking through the foggy, cold air at three headstones placed in the ground._

 _Snow White_

 _David Nolan_

 _Emma Swan_

 _"How could you do this us, Avia?" Avia jumps from where she is standing at the sound of her mother's voice. She looks up and finds Snow, David, and Emma standing behind their headstones, each holding their hearts in their hands._

 _"You were supposed to be good." Emma says, disappointed._

 _Avia furrows her brows. "But I am good."_

 _"You killed us." David strains._

 _"No. I didn't." Avia dreads._

 _"Oh, but you did." Avia turns to look at Cora who appears on the side of her. Avia jumps back. "You gave into your darkness, Avia. You did exactly what you were made to do."_

 _Avia shakes her head, confused. "I was not made to kill my family. No. That's not true."_

 _"Oh, but it is." Suddenly, Avia's old foster father appears next to Cora who smiles at him. Avia gasps and begins to back away. "You've always had darkness inside of you. But instead of letting those around you hold you back from showing your greatness, you're learning to embrace it."_

 _Avia continues to back away when she is stopped by something hitting her back. She turns around, only to find another headstone._

 _Nicholas Mills_

 _"No." She gasps._

 _"Yes." Her old foster father says from behind. Avia turns around only to find Nick being pulled closer by Cora's magic towards her old foster father._

 _Nick looks desperately at his best friend. "Help me, Avia." He pleads._

 _"Help him, Avia." She hears Snow, David, and Emma repeat in unison._

 _Avia tries to move, but her legs her stuck in place. "I can't." She cries._

 _"Help me, Avia." Nick pleads once more before Avia's old foster father gives her a wicked smile before plunging his hand into Nick's chest._

 _"No!" Avia screams. "No!"_

Snow and David jump awake, hearing their daughter's horrific screams coming from upstairs. "Avia!" Snow hops out of bed with David following closely behind. As Snow and David run into the girls' bedroom, they find Avia still screaming, flailing her arms and legs about over the bed. "Avia!" Snow sits on the edge of the bed in front of Avia as David kneels down next to their daughter's head. They both try their best to keep Avia's legs and arms down, careful so she doesn't hurt herself or them. "Avia! Avia, wake up, honey! Wake up!" Snow shakes Avia.

"Avia!" David says a little louder.

It seems his deep voice does the trick because Avia jumps awake. She was still in a state of shock, crying hysterically as she looks around her dark room in confusion. "No! No!" She repeats over and over as she backs up against her headboard.

"She doesn't see us, David." Snow says as she scoots closer to Avia. David turns on the light. "You're okay, Avia. You're okay. It was just a dream." She grabs Avia's head between her hands, forcing Avia to look at her.

Avia's tearful green eyes widen as she looks back and forth at her parents. "No! You're dead! You're dead! You're not real!"

"Baby, it was just a dream." David assures her, soothingly.

"No!" Avia's voice breaks. "I saw it – I saw your hearts. I – I killed you!" She cries.

Snow and David look at one another worry lingering in both their eyes. Apparently, what happened the other day was still bothering Avia, and how could it not? She watched a woman get killed right in front of her and was told it was her fault. "No, sweetheart." Snow stresses. "We're alive. Your father and I are right here."

"But I watched him take Nick's heart!"

"Who, baby? Who took Nick's heart?" Snow asks curiously.

Avia drops her head as more tears escape while David and Snow watch helplessly as their daughter falls apart in front of them. They just wanted to get to the bottom of these nightmares. They have been going on far too long, and they weren't sure how much longer they could go on not knowing what's happening inside their daughter's head. Snow and David so desperately wanted their daughter to open up.

David grabs his daughter's hands. She watches him carefully as he puts one of her hands on his chest and the other on Snow's. "See. We're alive, Avia. Our hearts are beating. We're not going anywhere."

And just like that, they could see the relief immediately replace Avia's grief. "You're alive." She whispers as the realization finally hits that what she just went through was just a dream.

"That's right." Snow smiles. She reaches forward and gently wipes away Avia's tears.

Surprising them both, Avia launches herself into David's arms and begins to cry into his shoulder. David wraps his arms around his shaking little girl as Snow leans down and places a tender kiss to Avia's head. They both share a look over their weeping daughter's head. They were so close to getting Avia to open up, but fear took over instead. They both needed Cora to pay for what she's putting their daughter through. But they were going to make the most of this moment. It seemed only at Avia's most vulnerable was she willing to open up and allow her parents to comfort her. So, Snow and David made sure to take in these rare moments when they happened.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

On the mill, a miller is fast asleep when his daughter approaches and wakes him up.

"Father." She calls out, sounding rather annoyed. "Father."

"What?" The man wakes up, peeved to have been woken up. "I'm resting."

"You're always resting." She grabs the canteen, that is filled with alcohol, from out of her father's hand and tosses it across the yard. "The flour was due to be delivered this morning. I, for one, would like to be able to eat this week."

* * *

Inside the kingdom, the woman pushes a cart of flour into the palace and begins to unload it. Nearby, a princess walks beside a prince and a king. And as the woman passes the princess, the princess holds out her leg, purposefully tripping the miller's daughter, causing her to fall over and spill flour all over the floor.

"You stupid, foolish girl!" The miller's daughter shouts.

"What happened here?" The King asks.

"Oh, the peasant fell – " The Princess scoffs. " – as they do."

"Are you alright?" The King asks.

"I'm fine." The miller's daughter answers in annoyance.

"Not you." The King reprimands before turning to the Princess. "Eva. Are you alright, Eva?"

Princess Eva looks down at her shoes. "Well, she ruined my slippers."

"I don't think the girl meant any harm." The Prince tells them.

"You shall receive no money for the flour, and you will apologize to Eva." The King says to the miller's daughter once she stands.

"Apologize?" She questions in disbelief. "The wench tripped me."

"Curb your tongue." The King rebukes, infuriated by the woman's rudeness. "This is Princess Eva from the Northern Kingdom, our honored guest. She's a very important woman."

"She's a girl." The woman scowls.

"And who are you, Miller's daughter? What's your name?"

The woman stands straight before answering. "Cora."

"Then kneel, Cora." The King orders. Cora reluctantly kneels down. "Now apologize. Apologize or this will be the last bit of flour we'll take from you." He warns. "There are other millers out there."

With gritted teeth, Cora does as she is told. "I beg your pardon, Princess Eva." Princess Eva smiles, pleased.

"Stay down until we have passed." The King orders. "You are where you belong.

Cora continues kneeling as she glares angrily at the Princess and King who pass by while the Prince looks sympathetically at her before following his father.

* * *

Present…

Mr. Gold is lying under the deck of the ship, holding his bloody chest, when Emma walks in to check on him.

"You don't look comfortable." Emma states.

"The poison racing towards my heart will have that effect." He says sarcastically through the pain.

Emma walks closer, deciding to change the subject. "Tell me about this knife of yours. Cora and Regina – if they do have it, they can make you do anything?" She asks curiously.

"Indeed."

"Like…kill us all?"

"Yeah." He answers through heavy breaths. "You're hoping I bleed to death now, aren't you?"

"You're Neal's father. I'm gonna save you." Emma says, solemnly.

"Oh, I feel so reassured."

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, David is walking through town on the phone.

"Hey. I just talked to Emma." He says to Snow. "It's a bad wound. She says it's poison. They can only cure it back here in Storybrooke." But little do either of them know, Regina and Cora are listening to their conversation inside of Regina's office with a phone tap device. "They're taking the ship home."

"Well, let them know that they have the knife, okay?" Snow says. "She's already haunting our daughter's dreams." She looks into the living room at Avia who is sitting on the floor, working on her schoolwork. "Who knows what else that wicked woman would do?"

Feeling offended, Cora knocks the phone tap to the ground. "Mother." Regina walks around her desk and picks it up, placing it back on the desk.

"I don't like what that enchanted box was saying." Cora tells her. "I'm not wicked."

"It's not an enchanted box. It's a phone tap." Regina sits back at her desk.

"I don't care. What matters is they've been warned. Rumplestiltskin's smart, and now he has time to think." Cora looks down at Rumple's dagger and notices the letters disappearing from the name.

"But he's injured." Regina reminds her.

Cora picks up the dagger. "More than injured, I'd say. He's dying. And when his name disappears, all of that power of his will just boil off into the air and then there will be no new dark one."

"Then we have to use him to get Avia on our side before he dies."

"Not in his condition. I don't want to kill him faster. No, there are no other options. I have to stab him with this knife and take his power as my own. I have to become the Dark One. And with his power, there's nothing I won't be able to do."

Regina stands from her desk, narrowing her eyes suspiciously towards her mother. "But Nicholas' never going to forgive that." She says, walking closer to Cora. "And the whole point of this is – Wait. What is the point of all this?"

"To protect our family."

"Or you gaining your power."

"Whatever power I gain is for us – to protect you, to protect Nicholas, and now Karley. If we lose this battle, we'll spend the rest of our short lives on our knees in front of them." Cora explains. "And that, my love, is something I'll never do."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

As a masquerade ball ensues inside the palace, Cora has changed from rags to a ball gown, walking inside and shielding her face with a mask to hide her true identity. She walks across the floor to where the Prince is standing.

"Has the King really brought all these wealthy women here to vie to purchase his son? Hm. Poor Prince Henry." She says piteously.

"You're very frank." The Prince states.

"Well, I – " Cora looks up at the Prince, recognizing him as the man who defended her after she spilled her flour. "Oh, my." She says a bit embarrassed. "You're him. You're the Prince." The Prince chuckles, obviously not recognizing her as the miller's daughter. "I am very, very – I'm a goose, aren't I?" She laughs.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Prince Henry holds out his hand. "Can a goose waltz?"

Cora takes his hand and lets him lead her to the dance floor. "But I wouldn't want to stand in the way of someone purchasing you."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just came for free food." Cora admits as they begin to dance. "Exquisite mutton, by the way."

"Thank you." Prince Henry smirks.

"Excuse me, my boy." Prince Henry's father King Xavier interrupts. "May I cut in?"

"Of course, Father." Prince Henry backs away, letting his father take his place.

"Your Majesty." Cora greets the King. "I didn't think to expect this honor."

"'Tis no honor." The King says, clearly recognizing Cora. "Did you think a stolen gown and pilfered mask would keep me from recognizing you? There's straw on your dress. You carry the mill with you, miller's daughter."

"You've got some nerve, disparaging me." Cora criticizes. "You're selling off your own flesh and blood."

"You're an insolent girl. The kingdom has been strained by righteous wars, and we need our gold, yes. But we are still miles above your kind." He says conceitedly. "So now go. There's nothing you can offer us other than – " The King takes the straw from Cora's dress. " – errant strands of straw."

"That is nothing but delusion."

"What could you possibly have to offer us?"

"I can turn…straw into gold." She says confidently. "And solve all your woes."

The King laughs. "Really?"

"But as you've insulted me, you shall not reap the benefits. Good luck whoring your son." Cora begins to walk away with her head held high until the King turns around and quickly grabs her back by the arm.

"My loyal subjects!" He calls out to his people. "We have a very special personage with us." The King leads Cora to the staircase. "This woman tells me that she can spin straw into gold…" The entire room begins to laugh at her. "…and she is going to demonstrate it for us. Fetch a spinning wheel!"

"It takes…time." Cora tells him. "To gather my thoughts."

"Oh. I tell you what, my dear. Spend the night here, locked in a tower full of straw. Spin it into gold tomorrow, and you can marry the Prince." The crowd looks at the Prince who is holding a smile as he looks at Cora. "Fail, and you die."

* * *

Present…

At the docks, David, Snow, and Avia step out of the truck just as Emma, Gold, and Neal are walking off the ship. Ruby runs up and helps Neal lead Mr. Gold to David's truck.

"Are you okay?" Snow asks her daughter.

"Yep. We're alright." Emma assures her.

"Emma!" Avia shouts as she runs straight into her sister's arms.

"Hey, kid." Emma hugs her tight.

"Don't ever leave again." Avia mumbles into Emma's shoulder.

Emma sets Avia back on her feet, but Avia refused to let her go, keeping her arms around Emma as Snow takes the opportunity to hug her daughter. Emma gives her mother a questionable look. Snow gives her a look back, letting her know she'll explain everything later.

"Avia, wow, you're so big." Neal says as he looks over Avia who glares at the man.

"Yeah. That's kinda what you do." Avia scowls furiously at the man who abandoned her sister in jail.

"Ookay. Come with me to get blankets." Emma leads Avia back towards the ship away from Neal.

"Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?" David asks Gold.

"Oh, you'd know if she was, and most of you would be dead by now." Gold strains through his pain.

"Well, then we'll just have to take the fight to her before that can happen." Snow says, gritty.

"We will." David nods.

"And this time, we finish it."

"Snow – "

"David. She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed." Snow points to her daughters. "This is our family. We are going to protect it."

"Of course we will, - " David stresses as he grabs his wife by her arms, determined to make her understand. " – but what you're talking about goes beyond that."

"Does it?" Snow questions. "Because she is the reason you've never met my mother."

"I know. I know what happened to Queen Eva, and I have zero problems with Cora dying for it, but not by your hand and not out of vengeance."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself." David explains. "You have the purest heart of anyone I have ever known. It's who you are, and that's who you're gonna stay."

Emma walks up to Gold, carrying blankets. "You okay?"

"I'm beginning to feel a bit stronger." Gold tells her. "Take me back to my shop. The magic there can protect us." David and Neal help Gold into the truck.

Emma and Snow turn to Avia and Ruby. "How you feel about hanging out with Ruby?" Emma asks Avia.

Considering how the last few days have gone, Avia was pretty sure she didn't want to be in the middle of what was about to go down. "It's cool." Avia shrugs. "Just promise me nothing bad will happen and you'll be okay."

Emma puts a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "Hey. I promise. We'll see you after, okay?"

Avia nods. "I'll keep her out of the crossfire." Ruby promises.

"Thank you." Snow says gratefully as she places a gentle kiss onto Avia's head.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Young Cora looks out the window of the palace's tower she is currently locked inside of. Suddenly, a giggle from behind grabs her attention away from the rough waters.

"That's never gonna work." Rumplestiltskin says from across the room. "I mean, you'll escape, but you'll be dead. Kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

"Who are you?" Cora asks.

"Who are you?"

"Cora."

Rumple grimaces. "Not a very pretty name, is it? Sounds like something breaking."

"How did you get in here?" Cora asks, bewildered. "If you got in, I can get out."

"If I understand your situation, - " Rumple walks over to the spinning wheel. " – this is your way out. And what a marvelous coincidence that spinning straw into gold – " Rumple sits at the spinning wheel and begins to spin. " – just so happens to be something that I like to do. Yeah, it's almost like – like – like – like fate."

"No one can spin straw into anything, and no one can make – " Cora gasps when she sees the straw of gold.

"Oh, well! Well, would you look at that?"

In disbelief, Cora takes the straw from Rumple. "You want to help me?" She asks.

Rumple giggles. "No, I want you to help me. And you will, because the future is my gift. Well, in a manner of speaking."

"What could you possibly get from me?"

"Funny you should ask." Rumple magically summons a contract in his hand. "Can ya read?"

Cora grabs the contract and reads it before narrowing her eyes at the imp. "My firstborn child?"

Rumple laughs. "She is quite important."

"'She'?"

"Yes, I see the future. Weren't you listening? Anyway, I only get my payment if you live past tomorrow."

"You can turn all this straw into gold by morning?" Cora asks.

"And you can parade in front of the royals and demand the hand of the dimly lit Prince and have them kneel before you. That's what you want, eh? You want them to kneel – "

"No." Cora interrupts, confusing Rumple.

"No? What?"

"Teach me." Rumple looks puzzled by her request. "Don't just do it. Teach me. Make it part of our deal."

Rumple giggles. "You are a spicy one, aren't ya? Oh, well. Rumplestiltskin." He bows.

"What?"

"My name. I do believe you just earned it." Rumple waves his hand over the contract, adding their new agreement, before handing Cora a quill to use to sign it. "Now, let's begin."

* * *

Present…

David and Neal sit Gold on the cot in the back of his shop.

"Emma, did you find it?" Gold asks Emma who is standing behind them holding a large glass jar.

"Yeah." Emma says, confused. "There's nothing in it." She shakes the jar, and something rattles inside. "What the hell?" Emma reaches inside and grabs something between her fingers.

"Invisible chalk. Use it in the front doorway." Gold explains through heavy breaths. "Draw a line. The rest of you, you might wanna prepare for battle." David, Emma, and Neal walk to the front as Gold stops Snow from following. "Oh! Wait. Wait, please. Can you get me a warmer blanket? In the cabinet." He points to a cabinet against the wall.

Snow walks across the room and opens the cabinet. What she finds surprises her – the candle she could have used to save her mother. She grabs the candle carefully, showing Gold. "Why do you have this?" She asks, horrified.

"For a rainy day." He says simply.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the front of the shop, Emma begins to draw the line in front of the door as Neal watches from behind.

"Missed a spot." He jokes.

Emma narrows her eyes at Neal. "You're hilarious."

"I didn't know you were magical."

"Are you being judgey about this?" Emma glares. "Cause you're not allowed to have opinions about surprises, Mr. Son of Rumplestiltskin."

"Oh."

"What 'oh'?"

"I didn't mean for Tamara to be a surprise." Neal says.

"You think I care that a guy I dated years ago is engaged?" Emma asks.

David walks in from the side entrance. "We're all clear outside." He looks at Neal and Emma, feeling the tension. "Everything okay?" He asks his daughter. Neal smirks, glancing at Emma who nods her head at her father.

* * *

In the back, Snow is still holding the candle. "You're not getting any better, are you?"

"The candle can save me." Gold informs her. "There's nothing else."

"I wouldn't use this to save my own mother." Snow reminds him. "What makes you think I would use it for you?"

"Because you're all grown up now. And for once, our interests are aligned."

Snow sighs. "She dies instead of you."

"I know you can do this. I know you wanna do this."

"There's no coming back from murder."

"And there's no coming back from death either, and that's what will happen to your loved ones." Gold tells her.

"Even if I were to do this, the candle only works if you whisper the victim's name over them."

"The heart will do."

"Cora's heart…" Snow grins. "It's not in her body."

"Use the candle, curse the heart, and then, here comes the tricky part."

Snow raises brows. "That's not the tricky part?"

"You have to put the heart back inside Cora's body. She will die, and I will live." Gold whispers.

"There's another way. I get Cora's heart, I control her and make her do the right thing, and I let you die." Snow considers as Gold lays down, chuckling under his breath. "Takes care of two evils at once."

Emma walks in. "I drew the invisible line… I think. What now? You cast a protection spell?" She asks Gold.

"No, no." Gold shakes his head as he slowly rises. "You're gonna do that for me." Snow turns to her daughter who looks unsure if she heard Gold correctly. "I'm relying on you."

"I can't cast a spell. I can spell 'spell.'" Emma shrugs.

"You can. It's in you."

"How? Here?" She points to herself. "Like, from my brain?"

"Just try." Gold stresses as he lays back down. Emma rolls her eyes before closing them, sighing deeply. "Stop thinking!" Gold exclaims. "Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavor. It's emotion. You must ask yourself, 'Why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?' Feel it." Emma thinks for a moment before turning towards the door, closing her eyes. Rumbling is heard as a protection shield forms outside of the shop. "Oh, yeah." Gold says, satisfied. "You feel it?"

Emma opens her eyes. "Yeah." She smirks. "I think I did."

"Good girl." Gold praises weakly. "Very good girl."

* * *

At Granny's Diner, Avia is sitting at one of the booths, reading through her storybook, when Ruby walks up, placing a cup of hot cocoa on the table before sitting across from Avia.

"How are you doing?" She asks the girl.

Avia sighs. "Do you think they're going to be okay?" She asks.

Ruby gives Avia an encouraging smile as she taps the open book. "I think the stories you're reading right here prove that they will be."

Avia looks down at the story of her parents defeating Prince George. "But this is Cora we're talking about. If she successfully becomes the Dark One, then she can destroy us all. My parents can't save us from that."

"But you're forgetting one thing, Avia. We have the Savior on our side. Emma is back, and she'll help Snow and David." Ruby tries to reassure the girl.

"Yeah?" Avia questions, bitterly. "I have magic and I couldn't even save Johanna. What if Emma can't do anything either? We're supposed to be products of true love. What good is that? What good am I?" Ruby sighs, defeated. She wasn't sure how she would be able to get through to Avia, but she sure was going to try. "Avia – " The bell above the diner's door rings. And before Ruby could say anything else, Avia was already hopping out of the booth.

"Nick!" Avia runs over to her friend and brings him into a hug.

"Uh, hey, Avs." Nick says, confused.

Avia pulls away and places her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Nick and Karley share a look. "Um, Avia, what are you doing?" Karley asks.

Avia shakes her head, looking back up at her friends. "Nothing." She says quickly as she removes her hand from Nick's chest. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're both here." She furrows her brows, puzzled. "Wait. Why are you both here? Where's Regina and Cora?"

Nick shrugs as he leads Karley and Avia to the booth Ruby vacated from to give the friends some time alone to catch up. "They've been gone all day."

"Thank God." Karley exhales as she sits down opposite of Avia as Nick sits beside her.

"You still think Regina didn't kill your dad?" Avia asks.

"She didn't." Nick says, shaking his head. Avia arches her brow, unsure about that. "She didn't." He says more strongly. "I could tell. Plus, she wouldn't lie to me."

"But she'd still let the woman who did kill our dad stick around." Karley says, disgusted.

"She's being manipulated." Avia says. "It's obvious. Regina wants a family just as much as we do. I've been reading her story in my book, and Cora was so cruel to her. She practically made Regina who she is today."

"She had a choice."

"Did she? Regina has been so desperate for Cora's approval – for her love, that she'd do anything to please her. She'll believe anything Cora tells her."

"Since when are you on the Regina bandwagon?" Nick asks.

Avia rolls her eyes. "I'm not. I'm just stating facts. And the fact is, we could all be orphans again once this battle is over, or worse – dead." Nick and Karley look at one another, fear evident in their eyes.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Cora is attempting to spin the straw into gold, but it doesn't seem to be working out too well. "Ugh!" She groans in frustration. "It's not happening."

"You just need to stop thinking about." Rumplestiltskin says as he stands over her, watching. "Magic is about emotion. Summon up that moment that made you so angry you would've killed if you could.

"You do that?" She asks Rumple, curiously.

"I do."

"What's your moment?"

Rumple grins. "Once… a man made me kiss his boots in front of my son. Now in my mind, I go back, and I rip out his throat – " He sneers with gritted teeth. " – and I crunch his veins with my teeth. And that, dearie, is how magic is made."

"Bloodlust."

"I like the phrase." Rumple whispers, pleased." He walks behind Cora, placing his hands upon her shoulders. "Let me help you." He kneels down, rubbing her arms tenderly as she begins to wheel the straw.

"They made me kneel." Cora begins to explain her anger towards King Xavier and Princess Eva. "I didn't do anything wrong, but they made me apologize… to a child. I realized no matter how good I was or how hard I worked… I was never going to be more than I am now."

"What do you want to do to them?" He asks, whispering in her ear.

Cora smiles satisfyingly. "I want to make them bow. I want their kneecaps to crack and freeze on the stones. I want their necks to break from bending."

She closes her eyes, leaning her head back onto Rumple's. "Look."

Cora opens her eyes and stops spinning when she finds the straw turning into gold. "I did it." She says in awe. "I'm going to live."

"You're gonna do much more than that, dearie. Don't stop until they are on their knees."

Enjoying Rumple's tender touch upon her skin, Cora closes her eyes once more as she begins to spin. "Let's keep going."

* * *

The following morning, Cora is spinning the straw into gold in front of the King, Princess Eva, and Prince Henry. Rumple is amongst the crowd watching proudly. "Here." Cora grabs a piece of gold straw and brings it to the king. "Here's your gold."

"Did you really do it?" The king asks, amazed by her work.

"You saw it with your own eyes."

"You're just a miller's daughter."

"I am so much more." Cora says confidently.

"You've earned him." King Xavier says, keeping his word.

Prince Henry walks down and takes Cora's hand into his own, kneeling down before her. "Cora, if you will do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage."

"Yes." Cora answers. Prince Henry kisses her hand gently as Cora looks into the crowd at Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

Present…

David and Snow are looking through the window of Mr. Gold's shop. David looks at his wife who seems to have something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" He asks. Snow looks around, anxiously. "Did Gold tell you something?"

"No." Snow says a tad too quickly for David's liking. "I mean, he just said that Cora's determined to hurt us."

"I won't let that happen. We'll do whatever needs to be done."

"You're right." Snow agrees as she thinks about the candle. "You're absolutely right."

Suddenly, the ground rumbles and the objects around Gold's shop shake. David walks into the back where Gold and Emma are. "It's them. Regina and Cora." He hands Emma a sword. "They're here."

Outside the shop, Cora and Regina are standing in front of the shop, using their cumulative magic to break the protection spell. They create a large fireball and throw it at the shop, breaking the door open. Emma, Neal, David, and Snow are standing in the front, ready to fight, holding out their weapons. Regina and Cora walk in. "Regina, think about what you're doing." Emma says calmly.

"Don't talk to me." Regina spats.

Unbeknownst to the others, Snow sneaks out of the side door of the shop and makes a run for it. Regina creates a fireball in her hand, tossing it towards Emma. But before it could reach its target, David steps in front, shielding it away with his sword. Regina frowns and waves her hand, tossing David outside the shop. Emma gasps. "Da – " But before she could call out to her father, Cora waves her hand and tosses Emma to the ground.

Neal lunges forward with his sword, but Cora teleports away, dropping the dagger on the floor. Emma slowly stands up just as Regina walks up and begins to magically choke Emma., who begins gasping for air. Cora teleports back in front of Neal. As Regina glances back at her mother, Emma takes the opportunity to grab a sharp object, breaking free of Regina's grasp and holds the object against Regina's throat.

The dagger still lays on the floor between Neal and Cora. "What's it gonna be?" Neal asks Cora.

"Mother!" Regina exclaims, struggling against Emma's hold.

"Choose wisely."

Cora glances at her daughter before raising the dagger from the floor and into her hand. Emma shoves Regina into Cora, causing them to tumble into a glass display case. "Fall back to Gold." Emma tells Neal. "I have the chalk."

Neal and Emma walk into the back room and Emma quickly draws a line at the entrance, creating another protection spell. Before Regina and Cora can stop them and further their attack, Cora stumbles, grabbing her daughter's arm. "Mother, what is it?" Regina asks.

Cora begins to breathe heavily. "My…my heart. It's with my things in your vault. Someone's there." She gasps.

"Mother?"

"Go. Go!" Regina runs out of the shop.

Cora looks down at the dagger in her hands and stands in front of the barrier. "Really, Rumple. Hiding's beneath you."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

As Cora is preparing for her marriage for the following day, Rumplestiltskin appears, admiring the gown Cora is trying on.

"Enjoying the view as much as I am?" He giggles as he lays a passionate kiss onto Cora.

Cora jokingly pulls away. "How dare you. I'm a married woman."

"Not yet. Wedding's tomorrow."

Cora kisses him once more. "Well, then it's alright." She says, kissing him again.

"Love the dress." Rumple compliments, stepping back to take another look at her.

"Well, royal brides have to be snow white."

Rumple giggles. "Ahh. When you see the future, there is irony everywhere."

"You know, I thought I wanted this. White and bright… all the admiration. But then I look at it. Fifth in line to be queen. That won't happen without an awful lot of bloodshed. And what you give me – "

"I can give you nothing but darkness and isolation."

"And love." Cora adds.

"Yeah." Rumple acknowledges. "And love."

"I want that."

"What if I, um, amended our contract?" He wonders. "Instead of you owing me some random firstborn child, you owe me my child."

Cora smiles. "I can make that deal."

"As can I."

"Rumple, can we really do this? Can we really have this?"

"If you truly wish it."

Cora looks away, thinking. "There is one – " She pauses, hesitating.

"What?"

"It's the King. He humiliated me. He made me feel the way you've shown me I never have to feel. I want to kill him. I want to show him his heart before I do it, so he can see it and know what I'm doing as I crush it." She explains, menacingly.

Rumple smiles. "And that is why I love you."

Cora looks down, bashfully, placing her hand onto Rumple's chest. "Show me."

Rumple grabs her hand. "I will show you everything." He says, eagerly.

"Then I'll do it tonight."

"Let's seal that promise." And they seal their promise with a zealous kiss.

* * *

Present…

Snow walks into Regina's vault and sees the assortment of chests that Cora had brought back with her. She sighs, feeling defeated, knowing it'll probably take longer than expected to find Cora's heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the shop, David slowly starts to wake up from being thrown on the ground and knocked unconscious. He grabs his cell phone from his pocket and dials his daughter's number.

Inside the shop, Emma's cell phone rings. "David?" She answers.

David flinches at the name Emma calls him, but he has no time to react further. "Are you safe?"

"For now. I got the spell up in the back room."

"Is Snow okay?" David strains as she stands up.

Emma looks around, confused. "She's not with you?"

"No. Where the hell is she?"

* * *

Inside the vault, Snow opens a trunk and finds Cora's heart. She slowly slides the box from its place and opens the latch, lifting the lid, revealing the beating heart. As fast as she opened the box, she quickly slams it shut, contemplating if what she is doing is the right thing. But her family enters her mind causing her to reopen the box. Snow grabs the candle from her pocket and lights the flame. She places the candle over Cora's heart.

"Cora." She whispers over the candle. "Cora. Cora." She says three times before blowing out the flame.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest...

King Xavier is sitting at this desk with piles of gold in front of him when Cora approaches him.

"They told me I'd find you counting your treasure." She says.

"Well – " The King sighs. " – you've made us a rich kingdom again. How can I help you?"

"I don't love your son." Cora admits bluntly.

"I didn't expect you to. Not much there to love, frankly. But this is not about love." He stands from his desk and walks over to Cora, taking her hands into his own. "It's about alliances. Love is weakness. It isn't for hard women like you. That should make your choice easier."

"My choice?"

"Run off with the evil imp you don't think anyone knows about, in the name of love, or stand next to my son with a crown on your head and citizens at your feet."

Cora stares longingly at the King, contemplating his deal. "If the choice is love or power, then even having a heart is a liability." She places her hand upon the King's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Don't you think?"

* * *

Moments later, Cora walks up to her bedroom, holding a box with a human heart inside.

* * *

Present…

In the shop, Cora is holding her hand out towards the barrier, clenching her fingers in an effort to disintegrate it.

"It's getting weaker." Neal states as he and Emma watch the barrier. He turns to Emma. "She's gonna get through."

"Maybe it's for the best." Gold says, faintly. "At least this cursed power will pass from this world."

"No." Neal tosses the sword down. "No, you're not dying." He sits down on the cot next to his father.

"I am dying. That much is certain. I need to talk to Belle. Emma, please."

Emma grabs her cell phone and hands it to Gold. "Who's Belle?" Neal asks.

"Your dad's girlfriend." Emma tells him.

* * *

At the diner, Avia is pacing the floor in front of Ruby, Nick, and Karley.

"Avia, will you stop." Nick begs. "Pacing is not going to help."

"Then what can I do!?" Avia exclaims furiously as she turns to her friends. "I supposedly have all this power and I can't even help my family!"

"You're just a kid, Avia. It's not a responsibility you want to have on your shoulders. I promise." Ruby stresses, trying her best to get through to the girl.

"No! That's not fair. Emma is the Savior. She was born to protect me, to protect you, to protect this whole stupid town! And, what, I was just made to sit back and watch? I'm just supposed to let Emma do all the saving? It's not fair!"

"You can't go up against Regina and Cora, Avia. You've seen what they can do. They killed our dad. They've killed hundreds of people." Karley reminds her.

"And they'll kill you, too." Nick adds. "Just to get back at your parents."

"I don't care. I'd rather they kill me then kill my family."

"Avia, you don't – " Ruby begins until Avia suddenly disappears. They all three stand in shock. "Where the hell did she go?" Ruby turns to the kids. "Where did she go!?"

* * *

At the shop, Avia reappears next to Cora. She looks around with widened eyes. "Glad you could join us." Cora smiles, wickedly, as she continues to weaken the barrier.

* * *

Regina walks into her vault, turning around to find Snow, who is carrying the box that contains Cora's heart.

"You have no right to be here." Regina glares, pointing furiously at her step-daughter. "And you have no right to that!" She points to the box.

"I was going to give it to you." Snow tells her.

Regina is taken aback. "What?"

"She can't love you, you know. She doesn't have her heart. With it, maybe she can. That's why you've never felt she loved you. She doesn't have her heart. But I do."

"You're doing this for me?" Regina questions, doubting Snow's intentions.

"Think about it. What would happen if Cora had her heart back?" Snow asks. "Back inside her?"

"She told me she took it out to protect herself."

"And did it work?" Snow asks, knowing it didn't. "The person she was before – do you think that person survived? She can't love, so she can't love you."

Regina shakes her head as tears develop in her eyes. "She always wanted the best for me. That's love."

"Imagine real love." Snow whispers, desperately. "You'd have a mother and a start on making a family Nick and Karley could be a part of." Snow looks back down at the box. "Or you could have her be the Dark One." Snow holds out the box to Regina. "The choice is yours."

Regina stares at the box in Snow's hand, contemplating.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

Rumplestiltskin is standing near a tree, waiting for Cora's return. Hearing footsteps from behind, Rumple turns around and finds Cora walking towards him, carrying the box containing the human heart in her hands.

"I was starting to grow concerned." He says.

Cora shrugs. "Well, here I am."

Rumple immediately pulls Cora into his arms and lays an avid kiss onto her lips. He pulls away, sensing something is off. "Something's not right." He points to Cora in dismay.

Cora simply looks back at Rumple with no emotion in her eyes. "Yes." She confirms. "You're correct."

"What happened? Couldn't you take the King's heart?"

"No, I was able to do it. I chose not to."

"Ah." Rumple says, taken aback.

Cora runs her hand down Rumple's cheek. "I'm sorry, my dear Rumple. I'm not going with you." Rumple looks back, heartbroken. "You see, I have a wedding to go to. My own."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, he points down to the box. "Whose heart is in the box?"

"Don't make this harder." Cora pleads.

"You lied to me." Rumple exclaims, angrily. "Whose heart?"

"Mine." Rumple stumbles back, shocked. "I had to." Cora stresses. "You told me not to let anything stop me until they're on their knees. My heart was stopping me."

"You never loved me." Rumple realizes. "Never. You're not getting away with this. We had a contract. I'll take your baby."

"You changed the contract, Rumple." Cora reminds him. "You only get your own child. And any baby I have – " Cora looks at the imp, coldly. " – it won't be yours."

* * *

Present…

As Cora holds out the dagger, she sees the letters of Rumplestiltskin's name slowly diminish one by one. "Emma!" Avia shouts as she struggles from Cora's grip around her arm.

Emma looks up with wide eyes when she hears her sister. "Avia? Avia!" She goes to run to the door, but Neal grabs her arm, stopping her. "Let me go, Neal! She has Avia!"

"You're going to get yourself killed, Emma." Neal tells her.

Emma tries to push Neal away. "I don't care. She has Avia!"

"Emma!" Avia shouts.

* * *

Outside Regina's vault, Snow is sitting outside with her shaking hands cradling her head when David runs up.

"Snow!" He kneels down in front of his wife. "Are you okay?" She looks up at her husband with shameful eyes. "What did you do?" He asks, slowly standing back up.

Snow begins to breathe heavily. "You were right. This isn't me."

* * *

Back at the shop, Cora finally manages to open the barrier and slowly walks into the back room, pulling Avia along with her. But as soon as Avia sees her sister, she tries to break free from Cora.

"Emma!" Avia shouts.

"Avia!" Emma tries to run towards her but Neal steps in front of her, pointing his sword at Cora. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Emma shouts at Cora.

Cora chuckles, gripping Avia's arm tighter, causing her to hiss in pain. "She has everything to do with this." Cora looks down at Avia. "I can see they've hidden your power from you, my child. Your sister may hold the title of Savior, but you, dear, hold the power of all the realms." Avia looks at Emma in confusion. Cora chuckles as a knife magically appears in the hand she had wrapped around Avia's arm.

"What are you doing!?" Emma exclaims. Avia watches Cora with fearful eyes.

"See, child, they are afraid of your power." She then traces the knife down Avia's fragile arm. Avia gasps from the pain as blood begins to trickle out from the cut. "But there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Stop!" Emma demands.

"The power you hold comes from your blood. You come from true love." Cora holds out Avia's arm as the blood drips to the floor. Avia's blood begins to lightly glow. Avia is stunned. Nothing like that has ever happened before. "Your blood is the key to good and evil." Cora explains.

"What are you going to do with my blood?" Avia cries out.

Cora laughs. "Well, use you to kill your family, of course." She jerks Avia closer to her side. "Once I'm the Dark One, we will do great things together, my dear. You'll have no choice but to do as I say." She looks up at Emma and Neal. "But first, I need to get you on my side. You are simply my little key to ultimate power."

They watch as a dreamcatcher appears in Cora's hand. "Stop!" Emma shouts.

Avia watches in fear and confusion as Cora traces the dreamcatcher down the back of her head. "Emma." Avia trembles.

"It's okay, Avia." Emma tries her best to calmly reassure her sister, but inside she was afraid of what Cora was about to do.

"Your power comes from your fears – your memories." Cora places the dreamcatcher in front of Avia and an image appears. Avia recognizes it immediately.

"No." She tries to move away from Cora, but Cora is too strong. "No! Stop!"

"Your sister broke several promises, didn't she, Avia?"

"No! Stop it!"

"Let her go!" Emma shouts.

They watch a teen boy walk into a dark bedroom. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks nine-year-old Avia who is sitting on the window ledge with a bag packed next to her.

"Avia." Emma whispers.

"Waiting for my sister. She's coming get me." Young Avia glares at the boy.

"No. Turn it off!" Avia pleads to Cora.

"No one wants you. When are you going to figure that out? You're an orphan and you'll always be one." The boy spats out as he walks closer to young Avia.

With tears in her eyes, Avia looks up at Emma whose eyes are set on the dreamcatcher. "You don't know what you're talking about." Young Avia mutters.

And before they could even blink, the boy is grabbing Avia by her hair and dragging her out of the room. Cora smirks. "Your sister broke her promise to you that night, didn't she?"

"Avia, don't listen to her." Emma knew what Cora was trying to do. She was trying to get inside Avia's head – manipulate her, and turn her against her family. But Emma was not going to let that happen.

Avia looks at Neal. "He took her away from me."

"Uh. Av – Avia." Neal stutters, apprehensively.

"Then he abandoned her and left me without a sister for a year."

The dreamcatcher begins to shake, pleasing Cora. "There you go." She encourages Avia. "Let your anger out."

Suddenly the sword falls from Neal's hand. "I didn't do that." He tells them.

Avia grabs her head. "Emma!" She cries out.

Emma tries to make a run to her sister, but Cora waves her hand out and sends Emma flying across the room. Avia watches with wide eyes as her sister is thrown against the wall. "With your power, Avia, you'll never have to worry about abandonment ever again." Cora whispers into Avia's ear. "You can get back at all those who have hurt you. Your parents, your sister, your foster parents – "

Avia jerks her head towards Cora. "How do you know about them?"

Cora arches her brow. "You mean, this one?" Avia looks at the dreamcatcher. The image changes to the foster father she has been having nightmares about since the night she left his home.

"No! Don't!" Avia pleads, knowing what's coming next. She had been trying for so long to hide this information from Emma – from her parents.

Emma slowly sits up and is now fixated on the dreamcatcher. "Avia…"

"No, Emma! Don't look!" Avia tries to push the dreamcatcher away, but Cora refuses to give her the strength to. "Stop!"

"There was no one to save you, was there?" Cora asks. "If Emma wouldn't have abandoned you then this never would have happened. Or, better yet, if your parents never abandoned you." Emma watches at the man throws Avia onto the bed and starts to strip her out of her clothing. During this time, Neal looks away, unable to watch. Tears roll furiously down both sisters' cheeks as they watch the dreamcatcher. "What family abandons their child to live a life of this kind of torment? Hm?" Cora smirks as she watches Avia's breathing heighten from the anger growing inside of her. "And after they find out what you've done – what you let that monster do to you. Do you really think they'll want you?" Inside the dreamcatcher, Avia knees the man between his legs. He yells out, falling off of Avia and onto the floor. Half-naked, Avia jumps off the bed and tries to make it down the stairs, but the man is quick and grabs Avia by her ankle, causing her to trip and fall down the stairs. "Do you really think they won't abandoned you…again?"

"Enough!" Avia yells loudly and with her magic she throws Cora against the wall.

Cora quickly stands to her feet. "You useless girl!" She waves her hand, throwing Avia across the room.

"Avia!" Emma shouts. Emma and Neal try to make a run to Avia, but Cora waves her hand and transports them to a trail in the middle of the woods. "Avia!"

"Come on!" Neal shouts as the two run back towards the town.

* * *

Back at the shop, Avia backs into the wall, shielding herself away from Cora as she watches the witch walk closer to Gold. "Seems your plan for the girl isn't going to work out." Gold says weakly.

"Not yet." Cora says as she sits on the edge of Gold's cot.

"You know, a vision told me about you." Gold tells her. "Told me this day would come. But it didn't tell me everything. Didn't tell me what I really wanted to know."

"And what's that?"

"Did you ever love me?" He wonders.

"Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out?" Cora asks as she stares softly at the imp. She reaches over, brushing her fingers down his cheek. "You were my weakness. You're the only man I ever truly loved." Cora stands back up, lifting the dagger, which now only has one letter left on it. And as she braces herself to stab Gold, she instead jolts forward and drops the dagger to the floor.

Avia watches as Regina plunges her hand into Cora's back. As the dagger falls to the ground, Rumplestiltskin's name reappears fully onto the dagger.

Cora gasps, holding her chest, as she looks at her daughter. She exhales, smiling happily at Regina who smiles back, ready to embrace her mother. "Mother."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest…

New mother, Cora, is standing in front of the kingdom with a baby in her arms. "Princess Cora, please." King Xavier gestures Cora to stand on the stairs in front of their people next to Prince Henry. "Tell me, daughter, what's her name?"

Cora lifts the baby into the air. "Her name is Regina, for one day, she will be Queen."

And just as she's always hoped would happen, the entire kingdom kneels down before her.

* * *

Present…

Cora laughs with pride as she stands in front of her daughter – her heart successfully restored. But the pleasant moment doesn't last when she suddenly gasps and collapse to the floor. Gold looks under his bandage and sees that his wound has disappeared.

Regina falls to the ground next to Cora, pulling her into her arms. "Mother?" Gold stands from his cot and picks up his dagger. "Mother? What's wrong?"

"This – " Cora says, weakly, as a silent tear falls from her eye. " – would've been enough. You – you would've been enough." Cora then takes her last breath, falling limp in Regina's arms.

"Mother?" Regina looks up at Gold. "What's going on?" She looks back at Cora and begins to sob. "Mother? Don't leave me, please. What am I gonna do?"

"Your mother did you no favors." Gold tells her.

"Shut up!" Regina snaps. "You stole her life! You cast some spell."

"I did nothing."

"Regina!" Avia looks towards the doorway. "Stop!" Snow yells as she and David run into the room, seeing that they are too late.

David looks around and is confused to see his daughter there. He runs over to her. "Avia." He exhales. He then sees the bloody wound on her arm.

"She's dead." Avia whispers as she looks back at the scene.

With Cora still in her arms, rage fills Regina as she looks up at Snow. "You did this."

* * *

Thirteen Years Ago / Storybrooke, Maine

A man named Kurt Flynn, and his son, Owen, are out camping in the woods, sitting by a bonfire, listening to the radio. Kurt is teaching his son how to make a lanyard.

"Yeah, there you go." He praises his son. "That's it. A little tighter. Now, pull the loops as tight as you can." Owen follows his father's instructions. "Ah, look at that. I mean, it's not bad for your first one."

"Green and red, like Luke and Darth's lightsabers." Owen tells him.

"Hey." Kurt grabs another from his pocket. "Here's another one for your collection. Your grandpa taught me how to make these when I was your age."

"You're giving it me?" Owen asks. "It's mine now?" After some slight hesitation, Kurt hands his son the lanyard. Owen examines the lanyard. "You weren't very good at this when you were my age, were you?" He laughs.

Kurt sarcastically laughs back at his son. "Alright, smart guy." Kurt looks down at his watch. "Yeah, time to get dinner started."

As they stand up, they notice that the wind begins to pick up, and the radio's transmission becomes static. "What is that?" Owen wonders.

"Probably an electrical storm." Thunder begins to crash as the wind picks up much harder than before and the rain begins to fall heavily. "Put the fire out." Kurt instructs his son who does as he is told. "Get in the tent!" They both run into the tent for safety, peeking out of the hole in the back to find a massive cloud of dark smoke that quickly covers the forest. Kurt pulls Owen away and shields him as the cloud engulfs around them. "We'll be alright, kid."

* * *

The following morning, after everything has seemed to calm down, Kurt and Owen step out of their tent to find that the 'storm' made a mess of things. Broken trees and branches are down, and it seems their orange van as fallen victim to a tipped over tree.

"What kind of storm was that?" Owen asks, bewildered.

* * *

With their bags packed, Kurt and Owen set off into the woods, following a map, hoping to find someone who can help them with their van so that they can get back home.

"The highway is just over near that ridge, and then we'll get a ride to the nearest town." Kurt says to his son.

"Dad?" Owen notices something in the distance.

"That's what you get for camping in the boonies, I guess."

"Dad."

"What?" Kurt walks up to where his son is looking.

"Look."

Over the hills in the distance they see a town.

* * *

"This is impossible." Kurt says in confusion as he and Owen walk through the busy town of Storybrooke. "We drove through here yesterday. There was nothing here. It's like someone dropped a town right on top of us."

As they look up at the clock tower, the sheriff pulls up from behind them, stepping out of the vehicle. "You need some help?" Sheriff Graham asks. "You two look lost."

"Who are you?" Kurt asks. "What is this place?"

"Name's Graham. I'm the Sheriff." He holds out his hand, shaking Kurt's. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

Regina awakens from a sound of banging from her bedroom door. Mayor Regina Mills – otherwise known as the Evil Queen – wakes up in her bed, finding herself in her bedroom, inside her new house, in the quiet town of Storybrooke, Maine – the town created from the Dark Curse, which she cast upon the Enchanted Forest.

She sits up and notices that her hair is now shorter. With a smile upon her face, she slides out of bed, remembering what she has done. But before she could even get the chance to pat herself on the back, the incessant knocking on her bedroom door gets her attention. She walks over, opening the door, only to find her son, Nicholas, standing in front of her. He looks annoyed as he holds his backpack on his shoulder.

"Mom, I'm going to be late. Are you walking me today or not?" Nick asks.

Regina is baffled that her plan actually worked. She has a son. "Uh – " She hesitates.

"Are you okay?" Nick furrows his brows.

"Um, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I'll walk you. Just let me get dressed really quick."

"Fine. I'll be downstairs." She watches as Nick turns around and heads for the staircase before shutting the door.

Regina walks to her bedroom window and looks outside at the town surrounding her. "I did it." She says with a smile, backing away from the window. "I won." Regina runs into the closet and begins sorting through her newly-acquired collection of outfits. She picks a black dress and presses it up against her body in front of the mirror, feeling its fabric.

* * *

Shortly after, Regina is walking side by side, down main street, with her son, who she can't seem to stop looking at.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick asks, looking up at his mom.

Regina shakes her head with a smile. "Of course I am."

"Well, you're acting really strange."

Regina chuckles as she wraps an arm around her son. "It's just going to be a good day, that's all." She looks across the street where Mr. Gold is walking with a cane, holding a stern look upon his face. Gold passes Marco, a.k.a. Geppetto, who is repairing his store sign. Regina and Nick keep walking, passing by Granny's Diner where Ruby and Granny are arguing.

"I cannot believe you put me on the early shift." Ruby complains.

"Not my fault you stayed out all night." Granny replies. "When I put over easy on the menu, I was talking about the eggs!" She says, remarking on the skimpy outfit Ruby is wearing.

Regina can't help but smirk as she overhears them. Dr. Archie Hopper, a.k.a. Jiminy Cricket, walks by with his dog Pongo. "Morning, Madame Mayor."

"Good Morning, crick – " Regina catches herself from calling him cricket. " – Dr. Hopper."

"Good morning, Nick." Archie smiles at the boy.

"Morning, Dr. Hopper." Nick smiles the first smile Regina had seen all morning. He runs over and pets Pongo. "Hey, Pongo." The dog licks Nick's hand before he and Archie start to cross the street.

* * *

Inside the school, specifically Mary Margaret Blanchard's classroom, the kids are watching their teacher walk around the class with a blue bird cradled in her hands.

"As we build our birdhouses, remember, what you're making is a home, not a cage." Mary Margaret reminds the young children as she walks to the open window. "A bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures." She lets the blue bird out of her grasp and it flies, resting on top of a blue treehouse outside. The students' gasps, amazed. Mary Margaret then turns back around, facing her class. "If you love them, and they love you, they will always find you." The school bell suddenly rings, and the kids start to get up from their desk, forming a line at the door to leave. "We'll pick this up after recess. No running." She urges the children who one by one begin to exit the classroom.

Mary Margaret looks out into the hallway, walking her students, when Regina and Nick come into her view. "Nicholas." She says, surprised to see the boy.

"Hi, Miss. Blanchard." Nick waves at his favorite teacher, though he hadn't had her in years.

"Are you just getting to school?"

"Yep." Nick points to Regina. "Mom slept in. Gotta go. Bye, Mom!" Nick waves at Regina and runs down the hall, not giving Regina a chance to say goodbye.

"Miss. Mills." Mary Margaret nods nervously at the mayor.

"Refresh my memory, Miss. Blanchard." Regina begins. "How long have you been a teacher here?"

Mary Margaret gives it some thought but can't seem to come up with a specific date. "I'm not sure. As long as I can remember."

Regina smiles slightly. "Come with me."

* * *

As the two walk into the hospital, Mary Margaret looks around in confusion.

"Why are we in the hospital?" She asks Regina.

Regina stops in front of a room where a comatose patient lies in his peaceful sleep. "Tell me. Do you know this man?" The man formally known as Prince Charming.

Mary Margaret looks curiously at the man. "No. Why? Who is he?"

"He's a John Doe, a coma patient. No one's claimed him."

Mary Margaret shrugs, looking hopeful. "Maybe someday he'll wake up. Maybe someone who loves him will find him."

"That would be nice for him." Regina says. "But I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

At Granny's Diner, Regina is sitting at the counter when Granny places a plate of apple pancakes in front of her.

"Good morning, Mayor." Regina turns and smiles at Graham.

"That uniform suits your nicely, Sheriff. So… well-fitted." She flirts.

Graham leans in closer. "Want me to come over later once Nicholas is asleep?"

Regina simply smiles in delight not noticing the two strangers to her town walking in. "Hey!" The little boy, Owen, says getting Regina's attention. "You like apple pancakes, too?"

Regina scowls down at the boy. "Who are you? Whose child is this?" She asks the people inside the diner. "Is he yours?" She asks Marco.

"Mine?" Marco questions sadly. "No. I was never so lucky."

Kurt steps up. "He's mine. And you'll have to excuse him. His manners are a little rough around the edges. "I'm Kurt Flynn." He offers his hand out to Regina who shakes it with no enthusiasm. "Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but we're looking to rent a hotel room for the night."

Regina chuckles. "Why would you need a hotel room?"

"The same reason that most people need one." Regina still looks confused causing Kurt to laugh. "We need a place to sleep."

"Would you excuse me for a moment? Graham." Graham follows Regina to the back of the diner. "Who the hell are those people?"

"I don't know." Graham says. "They just showed up. They were camping in the woods near the Toll Bridge. I was just as surprised to see them as you are."

"I don't like surprises, Sheriff. I find them threatening. And do you know what happens when I feel threatened? Bad things." She says, glaring anxiously at the two strangers.

* * *

Present…

Inside of the Mills family mausoleum at the local graveyard, Regina places her hand over her mother's coffin that reads, 'Cora Mills Beloved Mother.' A tearful Regina places a single red rose on top of the coffin just as Mr. Gold walks in.

"Black always was your color." He comments, disturbing her mourning.

"I'm here to bury my mother." Regina glares at the imp. "So, if you've come to gloat – "

"I came – " He shows Regina a single red rose. " – to pay my respects." He places the rose next to one Regina had placed on top of the coffin. "We had our differences, but Cora will always have a place in my heart."

"You killed her to save your own life."

"Sadly, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Like getting Snow to trick me into killing my own mother?" Regina asks. "You may be able to hide behind your dagger, but she can't. She is going to die for what she did."

"Oh, come on." Gold rolls his eyes. "We both know killing her will cost you the thing you want most – Nicholas. And, as I recall, you now have someone else you aren't willing to lose as well – his sister. You now have two children who look to you for their care. Why don't you just give up this obsession with vengeance? You know it can never make you happy."

"Yes, it will." Regina says, stubbornly.

"You had a whole curse worth of vengeance, and what did it get you? A gaping hole in your heart."

"That was your curse."

"Which you cast. Still haven't learned your lesson, have you?"

"What lesson?"

"The same one your mother learned a long time ago. You can't have everything." Gold clarifies. "She wanted power, ripped out her own heart to get it. You want vengeance? Nicholas is the price you'll pay. Time to cut your losses."

Regina shakes her head, refusing. "Never. I will have my children, and I will have my vengeance. I will find a way to have everything."

* * *

At the loft, Avia is laying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, as Emma sits on the edge of her bed. She couldn't get what she seen from the dreamcatcher out of her head, and she was desperate for answers. But the only person who could give them to her was refusing to talk about it.

"We need to talk about what happened, Avia." Emma says as she watches Avia carefully trail her fingers up and down the bandaged wound on her arm. "That couldn't have been easy to see."

"I see it every night." Avia whispers.

Emma closes her eyes, exhaling. She looks back at her sister. "Which is exactly why we need to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it. It happened. It's over."

"It's not over, Avia." Emma says growing frustrated. "That happened before you came here. Lucy told me they took you out of there because you fell down the stairs."

"I did."

"But you were also – "

Avia quickly sits up. "I don't want to talk about it, Emma!" She exclaims angrily.

"Why didn't Lucy tell me, Avia?"

"Because she doesn't know!" Avia lets out a heavy sigh as she falls back on her bed, turning her back towards Emma.

* * *

Emma walks downstairs holding the same frustrated face as her father who walks out of his and Snow's bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Anything?" Emma asks, glancing into the bedroom where Snow is laying.

"She won't eat a bite." David tells her. "How about you? How's it going up there?"

Emma shrugs. "At least she's – well, yelling at me."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

Emma sighs. "You know I can't. It's not my story to tell. It's up to Avia. But, if it helps, I don't know much either. Just what I saw. And she won't speak to me either about it."

"Well, it seems she takes more after your mother than I thought." There's a knock on the door, so David walks over and opens it, finding Gold standing behind it. "Get out." David demands the imp. Afterall, he's the cause of why his wife won't get out of bed.

"I think you're gonna wanna hear what I have to say – " He looks into the apartment, glancing into the bedroom where Snow lays. " – for her sake."

Emma walks up behind David. "What are you talking about?"

"Regina. She's planning to strike back against your mother."

"What's her plan?"

"She didn't say."

"No. You don't get to come in here and just drop a bomb like that. You're gonna figure this out." David tells him. "And you're gonna help us."

"And why should I?" Gold asks, amused.

"Because regardless of how it happened, Snow saved your life. Now you owe her a debt. And you always pay your debts, don't you? You're gonna help us stop Regina."

* * *

Storybrooke – 13 years ago…

Regina enters Granny's Diner, finding Kurt and his son, Owen, sitting at the counter, eating. She stands behind the two, looking down at the boy, and clears her throat, getting their attention.

"You're in my seat." She states to Owen.

"Sorry, Miss – "

"Mills." Regina informs the man. "Mayor Mills." She turns back to the boy. "I always sit in that seat."

"But I'm already sitting here." Owen shrugs.

Regina sits down on the other side of the boy. "I just spoke with our mechanic. He assured me that your car will be repaired by the end of the week."

"Really?" Kurt says, surprised. "He told me it would take at least two weeks just to get the parts."

"Well, things tend to get done quickly when the Mayor asks for them. And I'd hate to keep you from getting home to – "

"New Jersey." Kurt finishes. "Home of the Boss." He gives her a thumbs up but receives no reaction. "Anyway, thank you, your Mayorness. Mayor. Whatever. We really appreciate it. Let's go." He taps his sons back, signaling for him to get up. But as they walk towards the door, Kurt turns around and finds his son had stopped and is pulling out the lanyard he made from his pocket. Owen walks back over to Regina and hands it to her.

"What's this?" Regina asks.

"It's a gift for letting me sit in your seat." Owen tells her.

"For me?" Regina takes the lanyard and gives the boy a small smile as he walks back to his father.

As Owen and Kurt leave, Nick walks in and drops his bag on the floor before hopping in to the seat next to his mother. "What's that?" He asks, seeing the lanyard.

"I have no idea." She sets the lanyard down and smiles at her son. "Now, tell me, how was school?"

* * *

The following morning, Regina wakes up in her bed, next to an asleep Graham. She gets up and looks out the window, smiling. Regina, then, grabs her robe, wrapping it around her before she walks out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She walks into Nick's room where he is sleeping soundly in his bed. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Regina trails her hand down through the boy's disheveled hair. "It's time to wake up, sweetheart." She whispers as Nick slowly opens his eyes.

* * *

At the hospital, Regina witnesses Mary Margaret placing a vase on the nightstand of the comatose patient John Doe. As Mary Margaret stares sadly down at the man, Regina stands outside of the room with a large grin upon her face.

* * *

Later, Regina is walking down main street and looks to the other side of the road where Mr. Gold is walking with his cane, passing Marco, who is fixing the same sign from before. Regina starts to notice the pattern when she comes upon the same argument that was had before between Ruby and Granny at the diner.

"This is the last time I'm working the early shift." Ruby complains.

Regina smiles as she passes them, meeting up with Archie again, walking his dog Pongo. "Good morning, Madame Mayor. Beautiful day, isn't it?" But her smiles quickly disappears when Mary Margaret bumps right into her.

"Oh, Madame Mayor, I'm so sorry!" Mary Margaret exclaims, apologetically.

"You should be." Regina retorts. "Watch where you're going next time."

Feeling intimidated, Mary Margaret nods her head and quickly walks away.

* * *

The following morning, Regina awakens again in the position as before with Graham sleeping by her side. She walks into her son's bedroom to rise him for the day. She is then watching Mary Margaret visit the comatose patient yet again. In boredom she walks down main street, seeing the same people, listening to the same argument, and watching Dr. Hopper and Pongo bid her good morning as they cross the street. Then, Mary Margaret bumps into her again.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret gasps. "Mayor Mills, I am so sorry."

Regina furrows her brows in confusion. "I ran into you. Why are you apologizing?"

"No, I should have been looking where I was going."

"You're not even going to fight back?" Regina questions.

"Fight back?" Mary Margaret asks, taken aback. "Why would I do that?" She begins to walk away, leaving Regina no longer happy with what she's created.

* * *

Regina enters Mr. Gold's shop in a rush. "I'm not happy." She states, slamming the door shut.

"I believe Dr. Hopper's office is down the street." Mr. Gold says from behind the counter.

"Oh, I don't wanna talk to him. I wanna talk to you."

"Very well, Madame Mayor. What is it you wanna talk about?"

"This town – this isn't the deal we made."

"I'm sorry." Gold apologizes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Regina sighs, not believing him at first. But as she stares carefully at him, she can see that he is probably telling the truth. "You don't, do you? I was supposed to be happy here."

"Forgive me, but you're the Mayor." Gold points out. "You're the most powerful woman in the town. You have a son. What is there to be unhappy about?"

"Everyone in this town does exactly what I want them to."

Gold scoffs, amused. "And that's a problem?"

"Well, they do it because they have to, not because they want to. It's not real."

"I'm sorry. What exactly is it you want?"

Regina sighs. "Nothing you can give me." Gold watches in confusion as Regina walks out of the shop, looking at the lanyard that was given to her.

* * *

"Hello, Kurt?" She says over the pay phone. "Mayor Mills. Good. You're still here. I would love to see Owen before you leave. Have him meet my son. He's been curious about whatever that was Owen gave me at the diner the other night. Would you two like to come over for dinner tonight? Great." Regina says, smiling happily.

* * *

Present…

Inside the mausoleum, Regina is looking frantically around for something in her chambers. She slams one of the trunks closed in frustration and begins to sort through other items.

"Where is it?" She asks herself. She finds a locket in the midst of all the items and opens it, revealing a picture of herself and Cora inside. She begins to sob while continuing to look for what she is searching for. As she searches the vault, she dramatically removes one of her mother's dresses and begins to rip it out of her anger. Finally, she finds what she is looking for in the pocket of the dress – a tiny scroll. "Thank you, Mommy."

* * *

Later, David walks down into the vault with Gold following behind. They look around with caution at the mess Regina left.

"Well, it appears we just missed our dear Queen." Gold states.

"What is this?" David asks.

"These are Cora's belongings. Looks like Regina's planning to use one of her spells on Snow." As they are looking around, Gold finds a chest filled with different bottles of ingredients. He can see that a specific ingredient is missing, though. He grabs the chest and places it near David. "Something's missing. Chimera blood. And viper's eye."

"What kind of curse do you need those for?" David asks reluctantly.

"It's the curse of the empty-hearted."

* * *

Back at the loft, Gold and David had just finished telling Emma what they found – or well, didn't find.

"What the hell does that do?" Emma asks.

"In theory, it has the power to make someone love you." Gold explains.

"Doesn't that break magic laws? You can't bring someone back to life. You can't force someone to love you."

"Yeah, but this particular spell can make someone think that they love you. And if you're as desperate for love as Regina appears to be, you might just believe it."

Avia comes down the stairs. "She's going to use that on Nick, isn't she?"

David sighs, walking to his daughter. "Hey, kiddo, why don't you go back upstairs? Let us handle this."

"No!" Avia pushes past David and stands in front of Gold. "Why is Regina using this curse?"

"Because it's the only way she can get everything she wants, that she can get Nicholas." Gold explains.

"If all she wants is Nick, then why – " Emma points to where Snow is laying.

"Regina is a very complicated woman. She wants Nick's love, of course, but she also wants vengeance on Snow."

"How does the curse give her both?" David asks.

"Because the last ingredient she needs to ignite the curse is the person she hates the most." He says, pointing to Snow.

"I have to warn Nick." Avia starts to run for the door, but Emma catches her before she can do so. "Let me go, Emma!"

"You have to stop Regina." Emma says to Gold.

Gold scoffs. "No, I don't want to do anything. On the contrary. I believe warning you fulfills my debt."

"Not even close." David exclaims. "This is my wife's life we're talking about."

"And Nick's!" Avia adds.

"Yeah, well, wars have costs." Gold states.

"Nice." Emma says sarcastically.

"Well, this is a blood feud, dearie – one that goes back a very, very long time. And the only way you could end a blood feud is by the spilling of more blood. That is the only way I know to eliminate your Regina problem."

"By what, killing her?" David asks.

"Is there no other option?" Emma wonders.

"I'm afraid not." Gold answers.

Avia grabs her coat and runs to the door. "Avia." Emma calls out to her sister who simply ignores her and runs out of the loft. Emma turns to her father and Gold. "No matter how this plays out, we need to keep her as far away from it as possible." She says before following Avia.

"She's right." Gold agrees. "Cora was dangerous because she didn't have a heart. Regina's even more dangerous because she does." 

* * *

Storybrooke – 13 years ago…

Regina and Nick are sharing a meal Regina prepared with their guests, Owen and Kurt, inside their dining room.

"This is really delicious lasagna, isn't it, Owen?" Kurt asks his son.

"Not really." Owen answers honestly.

"Owen."

"It's okay." Regina assures him. "I know I'm not the greatest cook – "

"Unless it involves apples." Nick adds earning a smile from his mother.

"Speaking of which, how would you like to help my Nicholas and me make turnovers for dessert? There's a bunch of apples sitting out in the sink. Why don't you and Nicholas go pick out some good ones?"

"Sure. Come on." Nick says as he and Owen stand from the table and walk into the kitchen.

Kurt begins to laugh, confusing Regina. "Owen is a bit of a free spirit. He gets it from his mom."

"Is she back in New Jersey?" Regina asks.

"She, uh, she passed away six months ago."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt nods, appreciatively. "What about your boy? His father around?"

Regina lowers her head and lets out a small chuckle. "Not even close. Um. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be a father. So, Nick just believes he's dead. I haven't had the heart to tell him otherwise."

"I'm sorry." Regina just shakes her head, needing no sympathy. "That's actually why I brought Owen here, actually. Thought that camping, new surroundings, maybe that'd help him take his mind off things, but – "

"I came here looking to start over, too." Regina admits. "Hasn't turned out quite the way I'd hoped."

"Why not?"

"Well, my son is entering his teenage years. Some days he wants nothing to do with me. It's hard entering a new life when you just feel alone in it."

Kurt shrugs. "Maybe the boy is having a tough time adjusting, just as you are. Boys don't tend to let their feelings out much, especially at his age. Maybe he's lonely, too." 

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Owen and Nick are standing at the sink, picking through apples.

"So, you're from New Jersey." Nick states.

"Yeah." Owen nods.

"What's it like?"

Owen looks confused. "Have you never been before?"

Nick shrugs. "I haven't really been out of Storybrooke before."

"Not even to visit another town?" Owen asks, baffled.

Nick shakes his head. "Mom says everything we need is here."

"Where's your dad?"

"Um. I think he might be dead, but I'm pretty sure my mom is just saying that to keep me from asking questions. You know, if he was dead then maybe I'd have something of his. But we have nothing explaining who my dad is or was. It's weird."

"That is weird. My mom died a few months ago." Owen says sadly. "And we still have a lot of her things." Owen looks around the kitchen. "This is a really big house. You think she is hiding it?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Nick ponders for a moment before looking back at the apples they picked out. "Um. I think these are good. Come on."

The boys walk over to the doorway separating the kitchen and dining room and look at Regina and Kurt. "I thought we were making dessert." Owen says, interrupting the adults' conversation.

The adults look at the boys in amusement before standing from their seats and following them back into the kitchen. 

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Regina puts a batch of turnovers in the oven. "Voila." She says smiling at the boys.

"Great. Call me when they're finished. I'm going to go work on some homework." Nick jumps down from the counter he is sitting on and heads out of the kitchen.

"Okay, dear." Regina smiles, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She, then, turns to Owen. "And how are you liking Storybrooke so far?"

"It's way better than New Jersey." Owen tells her.

"You don't miss your home? Your friends?"

"I hate it there. All the kids at school treat me weird now."

Regina nods, understanding. "Because of what happened to your mother?"

"Nobody gets it. It's like – "

"There's a piece of your heart missing." Regina finishes.

"Nick is lucky he's got you."

Regina puts a comforting hand on the boy just as Kurt walks in. "How's dessert coming?"

"Great. Owen and I were just talking, and I know this might sound crazy, but how would you two feel about sticking around town a little longer?" Regina suggests.

Kurt looks at his son. "Uh. Stick around? As in?"

"Move here." Regina smiles. "I can get you a job at the city, and there's a great school for Owen. I'm sure Nicholas would love to have him here."

"Please, Dad, can we?" Owen begs.

But Kurt doesn't seem too enthused about the idea. "It can be a chance for a new start." Regina adds. "Hey, Owen, how about you run up and grab Nicholas. The turnovers are almost ready."

Owen nods and runs out of the kitchen. Kurt inhales sharply as he approaches Regina. "Look, I appreciate everything you've done for us, but our life is in New Jersey." Regina's smile fades in disappointment. "It's not here."

"Of course." She sadly agrees, forcing a smile. 

* * *

Present…

At the docks, Emma is standing a little ways from Avia who is sitting on the pier, looking out into the water. Neal walks up.

"How's she doing?" He asks.

Emma sighs. "She won't talk to me. She'll barely even look at me."

"I can't even imagine what she's going through."

"You know, I've had my fair share of abuse when I was in the system." Emma says. "There were even times Avia witnessed them. But never like that. If I would have known – "

"Hey." Neal places his hand onto Emma's arm. "It wasn't your fault. Don't let Cora get inside your head. You didn't know. No one did. And by the looks of it, Avia wasn't exactly willing to open up."

"And, how could she?" Emma asks in frustration. "I made promises after promises to get her out of there. And look at what ended up happening to her. I wouldn't trust me either."

"Emma…"

"She was waiting for me, Neal; when that boy did God knows what to her. And I was too busy working while she was being abused and ra – " Emma couldn't even finish the word before the tears decided to break through. Neal wraps his arms around her as she drops her head onto his shoulder. "She was fighting for her life and I wasn't there to protect her."

Neal pulls Emma up enough to look her in the eyes. "If there is one thing I'm sure of, it's that that girl over there could never blame you for what was done to her."

"She's so angry, Neal. If she never would have been placed here, I – "

"Okay, stop. You're not going to think that way. She's here. She's safe. She's with you and your parents. Nothing like that is ever going to happen to her again. She has so many people here who will make sure of it, including me."

Emma smirks. "She hates you."

Neal grins, shrugging. "I'll win her back over."

"I don't think bribing her this time with ice cream is going to do it."

Neal chuckles. "It might." Emma playfully rolls her eyes and looks back at where her sister is sitting. "So, what are you two doing out here anyway?"

Emma exhales. "Uh, well, she's mad at me because I won't let her go to Nick's. Regina wants to cast a curse to make Nick love her and she needs my mother's heart to do so. Win-win for Regina. She gets her kid to love her again and she finally gets her vengeance on Snow." She explains. "So, we ended up here."

Avia walks up and shows Emma her phone. "Nick and Karley are at the diner. I'm going there."

"Okay. Let's go."

Avia rolls her eyes, annoyed. "I want to go alone."

Emma bends down slightly to look Avia in the eyes. "Until Regina is stopped, Avs, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

"Why not? You've done it before." Avia walks away leaving Emma stunned by her words.

Neal places a gentle hand onto Emma's back as she takes a slow breath before following Avia. 

* * *

Inside the diner, Avia and Emma walk in. Avia sees Nick and Karley sitting at a booth. She turns and looks up at Emma.

"Can I sit with my friends by myself or can I not do that either?" Avia asks sarcastically.

Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm going get coffee." Emma turns around and walks to the counter as Avia sits on the side of Karley.

"That looks like it hurts." Karley says, looking down at Avia's wound.

"Just when I think about how it happened." Avia tells her.

"So, my mom is going to cast a curse on me to make me love her." Nick repeats what Avia sent him in a text.

Avia nods. "So Mr. Gold says. And she wants Mary Margaret's heart to do it."

"This doesn't make any sense. She already has us living in her house. We have no where else to go. Why casts a stupid curse?" Karley asks.

"Because exactly that." Nick says. "She wants to make sure I never even think about going anywhere else. As long as I love her then I won't want to leave her. And as long as I'm with her, she knows you won't leave either."

"But you do love her. Even without the curse, you love her." Avia states, knowingly. Nick lowers his head. "It's okay if you do. She was your mom for thirteen years, Nick."

"Don't you think I know that?" Nick exclaims in frustration. "I'll admit, apart of me does love her. But that doesn't change the fact that my dad is dead, and she still allowed Cora to be a part of her life. She knew what that witch did and not once thought about putting mine or Karley's feelings first. I'm not sure if I can ever forgive her for that."

"I get it, Nick. I do. But my family wants to kill her. You understand that, right?" Avia asks. "If they don't stop her then she is going to kill Mary Margaret and keep you by her side, unwillingly, forever."

Karley groans, cradling her head. "There has to be some kind of way to stop Regina without killing her."

Avia sits back in the booth and sighs. "If there was then I'm pretty sure my family would have done it by now."

Nick looks up at the girls when an idea comes to him. "What if there is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if there is a way to stop Regina without your family having to kill her? I mean, she's still my mom despite the crappy things she's done. She's my mom. I don't want her dead. If you think about it, all this comes down to is magic. Magic has been screwing up all of our lives since – since forever!"

"So, what's your point?" Karley asks.

"We should find a way to get rid of magic here. It'd solve everything."

Avia looks down at her bandaged wound on her arm. "Then maybe I'll finally have some control of my life." She looks back up at her friends, holding an excited smile. "Let's do it." 

* * *

At the counter, Emma looks back at the kids before facing forward just as Greg Mendell walks up with his plate.

"Excuse me. Could I get this sandwich wrapped up to go?" He asks Ruby, handing her his plate. "I was thinking about going on a hike."

"A hike, huh?" Emma asks.

"Well, Dr. Whale said it'd be good for me to get on my feet. And, plus, I'm kind of a nature photography nerd."

Ruby walks back up and hands Greg a brown bag to go. "Just thought you'd be back in Pennsylvania by now." Emma says.

"This town's starting to grow on me." He hands Ruby cash. "Thank you very much." As he turns to leave, he stops suddenly when he sees Nick.

The kids look curiously at the man who is staring intently at Nick. "Uh. Stare much." Avia whispers.

Greg quickly realizes what he's doing and heads out the door. 

* * *

At the loft, Regina walks up the stairs and waves her hand unlocking the latch and opening the door. She steps into the apartment and finds Snow sitting somberly on her bed. Regina takes off her glove and begins walking towards Snow. But before she could even get close enough, Mr. Gold steps in front of her.

"Nice try, dearie. Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

Regina shakes her head, amused. "He can't be your guard dog forever." She tells Snow before storming out of the apartment. 

* * *

Storybrooke – 13 Years Ago…

Regina walks into the local garage. "What can I do for you Madame Mayor?" Billy, the mechanic, asks.

"Kurt Flynn's car." Regina says.

"Yeah, the one you asked me to fix ASAP."

"Yes. Plans have changed. I now need Mr. Flynn and his son to stay a little longer. Perhaps you can take a couple extra days with the repairs?"

"I'm afraid that Mr. Flynn already picked the car up." Billy tells her.

"What?" Regina exclaims, worried. "When?"

"Ten minutes ago." 

* * *

Inside the Mayor's office, Regina unlocks a drawer and pulls out a small chest, taking out a human heart.

"Sheriff – " She begins to speak into the heart. " – our visitors are driving out of Storybrooke. Find them before they cross the town line, pull the car over and arrest the father for drunk driving, then bring the boy to me." She finishes and turns around in her chair only to find Kurt Flynn looking back at her, shocked. Regina immediately places the heart back into the chest, closing it. "Kurt."

"Mayor…"

"That wasn't what it sounded like."

"Don't want any trouble." Kurt says as he slowly backs away. "Just came by to say thank you and – "

"Wait. It was just a misunderstanding."

"No. I understood. We're leaving."

"I'm not going to hurt him. Please don't leave." Regina begs.

Suddenly, Graham walks up behind Kurt, shoving his arms behind his back, and pushing him up against the desk. "What are you doing!?" Kurt shouts.

"I'm afraid you're under arrest for driving under the influence." Graham says as he tries to cuff him.

"What? Drunk? I'm not drunk, and I sure as hell haven't been driving."

"Don't make this harder on yourself."

"What did you do to him?" Kurt asks Regina who is just standing there unsure of what to do. "She's controlling you. I don't know how, but she had this glowing thing. It was shaped like a heart. Don't listen to her."

"And you say you haven't been drinking?" Graham asks in disbelief as he struggles to cuff Kurt who with his free hand pushes the chest off the desk. When it falls to the floor, Graham grabs his chest, feeling an agonizing pain. Kurt backs away and runs out of the office. "What was that?" 

* * *

Outside, Kurt rushes to his van, getting inside where Owen is waiting. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"We gotta get outta here." He says as he quickly drives away. Graham and Regina begin to follow them inside the sheriff's car, chasing them towards the town line. Graham manages to drive the car side by side Kurt's and rams into it. A car on the opposite end starts straight towards them. "Look out!" Graham swerves, just missing the car, but he continues to follow Kurt.

"Faster, Dad!" Owen shouts.

Graham turns into another street, taking a short cut. "I think we lost them." Kurt says, slowing down. But just before Kurt is able to cross the town line, Graham pulls up in front of him, giving Kurt no choice but to stop to avoid a crash. Kurt turns to his son. "Alright, listen to me." He releases his son's seatbelt. "Run into the woods. Get as far away from here as you can. You call your uncle. Go."

"No. Not without you."

Graham steps out the vehicle. Kurt looks down at where his son is clutching the lanyard he gave to him. "There's a reason I gave you that. Because as long as you have it, I'll always be with you. You can do this. So do it. Run! Go! Go! Run!" Owen jumps out of the truck just as Graham opens the driver's door, pulling Kurt out. Regina steps out of the vehicle. "You might have this whole town wrapped around your finger, - " Kurt shouts at Regina as he tries to fight off Graham. " – but not my son! You can't force him to stay with you!"

Just before he crosses the line, Owen turns back around. "Dad!"

"Don't stop! Run!" Graham pushes Kurt against the car and manages to cuff him.

Owen looks around, frightened. "Owen?" Regina says, walking towards the boy. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She assures him.

"Why are you doing this?" Owen asks.

"I just want you to stay with me and Nicholas." Regina walks closer, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders. "You said you liked it here. You wanna stay here, don't you?"

"Not like this." Owen cries.

Regina looks down, saddened. "I'm sorry. I just wanted us to be happy."

Regina holds up her hands and Owen turns around, running across the town line. "Run, Owen!" Kurt shouts from inside the cop car.

Regina watches him go with deep sadness. 

* * *

Present…

Emma walks out from the back of the diner and furrows her brows in confusion when she doesn't see her sister or her friends sitting in the booth she left them in. Emma walks up to Ruby at the counter.

"Uh, Ruby? Where's Avia?" Emma asks.

Ruby looks around. "They were just here." She says, looking just as confused as Emma.

Emma groans. "Crap!" She grabs her keys and coat. "Come on, Ruby! I need you!" She takes out her phone and begins to dial David's number as she and Ruby run out of the diner. 

* * *

In the woods, the three kids are all running, holding their backpacks securely on their backs.

"Are we sure about this!?" Karley yells.

"We don't have a choice." Avia shouts.

"It's the only way!" Nick says right before he runs into Greg Mendell, falling right on his back. Avia and Karley quickly stop, looking wide-eyed at the man.

"Whoa!" Greg bends down and helps Nick up. "Hey, kid. You alright?"

"Yeah." Nick says, slightly shaken up from the fall.

"What are you three doing out here all by yourselves, huh?"

"Scouts." Avia quickly answers. "We're trying to get our merit badges."

"Scouts?" Karley whispers, grimacing.

Avia jabs Karley in her ribs. Greg crosses his arms over his chest, unconvinced. "Scouts?"

"Yep." Avia nods with a smile. "We do it together. Ya know, don't want to discriminate."

"What are you doing out here?" Nick asks.

"I'm hiking." Greg tells him. "And I'm taking pictures of Maine's scenic beauty." He shows them his phone.

"The hiking trail's that way." Nick points behind him.

"Okay. Thanks." Greg picks up Nick's backpack and subtly takes a picture of it with his phone before handing it back to the boy. "Is it… Nicholas? The Mayor's son, right?"

"Nick."

"And you're Sheriff Emma's daughter, right?" He asks, pointing to Avia.

"Sister." Avia corrects him.

Greg nods. "Well, good luck with your merit badges." The kids watch as Greg walks away.

"Weird." Karley mutters.

"Let's go." Nick says as they begin to run again. 

* * *

Down in the mines, David, Emma, Neal, and Ruby, who's been tracking the kids' scents, are underground searching with flashlights.

"Avia!" David shouts.

"Nick!" Emma shouts. "Karley!"

"Down here." Ruby leads them further down, but there's still no sign of them. "They were in here."

"Why would three thirteen year-olds run away to the mines?" Neal asks.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Emma states.

David shines his light onto the dwarfs' chest. "I think I know what they were looking for." He walks over to the dynamite chest that is against the rock wall. "The dynamite the dwarves used for blasting."

"What the hell would they want dynamite for?" 

* * *

Back in the woods, the kids reach the well that Mr. Gold used to bring magic into Storybrooke. They look at one another before nodding to continue. They each grab their backpacks and unload the dynamite they have stored inside.

"You think this is really going to work?" Karley asks.

Avia exhales, placing the dynamite on the edge of the well before glancing at Nick. "It won't hurt to try."

Karley scoffs. "No. But it might kill us." 

* * *

At the sound of a knock on her door, Regina hurries downstairs and opens the door. But her face drops when she sees who her visitor is.

"You." She says in disbelief.

Snow moves closer to Regina. "Kill me." She says weakly.

Regina scoffs, amused. "What?"

"Regina, we have been fighting for so long. It's cost us so much. It has to end before anyone else dies. So, please…just do it."

"What about your daughters?"

Snow shakes her head slightly, smiling softly at the thought of her daughters. "They don't deserve a mother like me – a mother who has done what I did. They deserve so much more."

"Nicholas would never forgive me. But do you know what my problem is?" Regina asks. "I never learn from my mistakes." Regina plunges her hand into Snow's chest, taking her heart from out her chest. Taking a closer look at Snow's heart, Regina smiles, intrigued. "Huh."

"What?" Snow pants in confusion.

Regina shows Snow a black spot in its core. "Do you see that?"

"What did you do to it?"

"Oh, I didn't do that. You did it. You darkened yourself."

"No." Snow cries in denial. "No. No!"

"Yes. And once you blacken your heart, it only grows darker and darker. Trust me. I know."

"So crush it. Do it." Snow urges. "Crush it. Get it over with."

"And put you out of your misery?" Regina chuckles. "I don't need to destroy you. Your doing it to yourself. And along the way, you'll bring down that perfect little family you fought so hard to reunite."

"Please kill me." Snow begs. "Please, just kill me."

Regina smiles. "You see, I can have everything." Regina shoves Snow's heart back into her chest. "Thanks to you." Regina steps back into her house, leaving Snow gasping in despair. She closes the door just as her cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Nick's mother?" Greg asks on the other end.

"Who's asking?"

"My name's Greg Mendell."

"Who?"

"The guy that crashed his car outside of town. See, I was out here hiking in the woods, and he and his friends were by the White Pine Trail, and they were by themselves." Greg explains.

Regina frowns, concerned. "Well, what were they doing out there? Are they okay?"

"I don't know. They ran off. They seemed a little upset, and I just thought that you would want to know. That's all."

"I'm on my way." 

* * *

In the woods, Nick is trying to light the dynamite, but the flame suddenly disappears.

"What happened?" Avia ask, confused.

"Nicholas." The kids turn around to find Regina approaching them. "What are you doing?"

"We're getting rid of magic." Nick tells her, determined. "It's ruining everything, and you can't stop us."

"All that's gonna do is get you three killed."

"That's what I said." Karley stresses.

Avia narrows her eyes at Karley. "Whose side are you on?" She looks back at Regina. "You're just saying that because you need magic. So you can cast that curse on Nick and kill Mary Margaret. Do it." She orders Nick.

Nick lights another match, but Regina waves her hand, and the dynamite and match disappear. She walks closer to Nick and pulls Karley gently to the side of her brother. "I can't lose you both again."

"Then don't cast the curse." Nick says. "It won't make me love you for real. It'll be fake."

Regina sighs. "I'm not casting the curse, Nicholas."

"You're not?" Karley asks, surprised.

"No, I'm not." Regina shakes her head. "You're right, Nicholas. If I cast this curse – " Regina takes out the small scroll from her pocket. " – then I'll never truly know the real meaning of love." She looks softly at Karley. "I have a lot of making up to do. And I want you both to give me a chance because you want to give it me, not because I'm forcing you to."

Before Nick or Karley are able to respond, Avia grabs the dynamite from the ground and lights a match. "If you won't do it, then I will!"

As Avia lights the match, David, Emma, and Neal show up. "Avia!" David shouts at his daughter.

"Regina, get away from my sister!" Emma yells.

Regina raises her hands and backs away from the well. "Just put the match down, Avia." She says calmly to the girl.

Avia glares at Regina. "No! Not until I destroy magic!"

"Avia, what are you talking about?" Emma asks.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Avia looks desperately at her sister. "It's the only way, Emma. Magic has done nothing but destroy us ever since we were born. It took us away from our parents! And because of magic I was – " Avia shakes her head, unable to say it.

"That wasn't your fault, Avia. That wasn't magic. That was a sick man who never should have been responsible for children. That was the systems fault. Not yours!"

"What's going on?" David asks, looking back and forth at his daughters, wondering what they're talking about.

"But if it wasn't for magic, then it never would have happened. We wouldn't have come here. We would have been together! I never wanted you to see that!"

"I know. I know." Emma tries to move closer to Avia, but Avia lights another match, stepping back. "I should have been there! I know that! And I am so sorry that I wasn't. I was supposed to be protect you and I failed. But we can fix this. We can fix everything. I just need you to put down the match."

"No." Avia shakes her head, refusing.

"There's no way to get rid of it, Avia." Regina tells her. "You can't just blow it up."

"Then get rid of it!" Avia begs Regina. "It's ruining everything. If anyone can get rid of it, it's you."

"I – I can't." Regina says, apologetically.

"Then get it out of me." Avia turns back to her family, dropping the match. "I don't want this anymore. I don't want to feel this way." Having no more energy to hold herself up, Avia falls to her knees and begins to cry. Emma and David rush to her side. Emma pulls Avia into her arms as David kisses her tenderly on the head. "Make it go away." She sobs into her sister's chest.

Emma just holds Avia tight, just grateful that Avia is finally crying it out.

Nick turns to Regina. "But there is something you can do." He says, looking at the scroll in her hands. Regina exhales looking longingly at the scroll before conjuring a fireball in her hand and dropping the scroll into the flame. She closes her grasp, the flame disappearing. "Thank you." Nick looks back at Avia one more time before he turns around and grabs his sister's hand, leading her out of the woods, leaving Regina standing there, unable to believe what she just did. 

* * *

Storybrooke – 13 Years Ago…

Some time after leaving, Owen Flynn returns to the town line, where he left his father behind, accompanied by two officers.

"Here. This is where they took my dad." Owen tells them.

"There's nothing here, kid." An officer tells him.

"No. No. This is where Storybrooke was, behind this rock." Owen insists.

"Son, there isn't a town called Storybrooke anywhere in Maine."

"So, you don't believe me?"

The officer walks up to Owen and squats down in front of him. "Now, you've been through a lot." Owen takes off running a little ways down the road. "Son!"

"I'll find you, Dad!" Owen shouts out to the abandoned road. "I promise! I'll never stop looking!" He continues to cry as he stands behind the town line, not knowing that Regina is standing right in front of him. She reaches out for the boy, but it hits the magical barrier that is now protecting the town from outsiders.

The officer walks up, and gently leads Owen away. "Come on, Son. Come on, let's go." 

* * *

Present…

Back in the woods, in the distance, Greg is holding out his phone, videoing. He then hides behind a tree and looks down in his other hand at the lanyard that was made by Kurt Flynn, that he had given to Owen during their camping trip years before.

"I'll find you, Dad." Greg says. "I promise." 

* * *

Later that night, Avia is sitting in her bedroom staring at the illustration of herself and her family from the storybook that is still pinned to the wall.

-

Avia descends from the stairs and looks behind her into the bedroom where Snow is sitting on the bed still wallowing in self-pity. And inside the kitchen David and Emma are talking lowly amongst themselves.

Avia clears her throat and both David and Emma look up at her, smiling softly. "Hey, kiddo." David greets his daughter. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

Avia sighs. "Um." She hesitates. "I – I think I'm ready to talk."

David and Emma look at one another, relieved. 

* * *

Avia is sitting on the couch between Emma and Snow while David sits on the coffee table in front of them listening intently to Avia's story.

"It happened a month before I came here." Avia says as she fiddles with her blanket she brought down with her. She couldn't bare to look at her family as she told them about the worst experience of her life. Snow grabs her daughter's hand and squeezes it gently. That explained the faded bruises and scarring Snow found when Avia had her accident in the mines. "I told Lucy I just fell down the stairs because – " A tear slips from Avia's eye as she remembers that night. " – he told me if I ever tell anyone about what happened that he'd find me and – and kill me." Avia can hear David breathing heavily, fury running through his blood as he thinks about the coward man who hurt his daughter. "I'm not sure why he chose that day to do what he did. I don't know what was so special about that day and not all the other days. But it's a day I'll never forget." Avia looks at Emma who has developed her own tears as she stares deep into her sister's eyes. "I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I couldn't. I'm sorry."

Emma scoots closer to Avia and rubs her arm gently as she plants a kiss to her forehead. "Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Nothing." Emma says sternly. "None of it is your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Avia asks. "He told me it was my fault because of the way I looked – that he couldn't help himself. He may not have – " Avia exhales heavily in frustration. She still couldn't said the word. "He may not have done what he did on all the other days, but he still touched me and made me touch him." Avia sobs. "I didn't want to. I promise! I didn't want to do it!"

"Shh. Sweetheart, we know. We know." Snow assures her as she rubs her fingers comfortingly over her daughter's small hand.

"He's a sick man, Avia." David says firmly. "Emma is right. You did nothing wrong. He was the adult. He should have been protecting you." David closes his eyes shut, exasperating. "I should have protected you."

Avia shakes her head, shrugging. "You didn't know."

"But I should have." Emma shakes her head, angrily. "If I wasn't working so much. If I would have visited more during that time. I – "

"No, Emma. This is why I didn't want you to know. I know I've been saying some awful things to you since you found out, but I never blamed you. But I could have stopped it. I should have just told you."

"And why didn't you, sweets?" Snow asks as she runs her hand down Avia's long brown hair.

Avia wipes away her tears. "Honestly, I didn't want to be a bother."

"Avia, how could you be a bother?" Emma asks. "I was out there working for you. Everything I was doing was for you."

"But it wouldn't have mattered. They still wouldn't let us be together."

"Avia, the bruises and scars on your back." Snow sighs. "Are those from him? Did he do that you?"

Avia looks down and nods. "Most of them. I was scared to tell you. I didn't want you to send me back when you found out what happened. I'd have to tell you that I let that man do those things to me. And then when I found out that you're my parents." She says, looking at both Snow and David. "I didn't want to lose you again. I didn't want you to look at me differently."

"Avia, your father and I would never look at you differently. You are our daughter, _no matter what_. We will always love you. _Always_. Nothing you could ever do would make us not love you. Okay? We finally got you back, babe, and we're not letting go again." Snow promises.

"I'm sorry." Avia sobs.

Emma pulls Avia into her arms, letting her sister, once again, cry into her chest as Snow and David look at one another, helplessly, and yet, angry at themselves for what they've put their daughters through. "Avia, is this the man you've been seeing in your dreams?" David asks.

Avia nods her head as more tears fall. "He was in the burning room with me, too. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Shh. Shh." Emma holds her closer. "It's okay." She looks up at their parents. "You're safe now." Snow and David both reach out and grasp Emma's free hand. "I promise."


	23. Selfless, Brave, and True

Phuket – 7 Months Earlier…

Inside of a beach house lays a woman, covered by bedsheets, laying next to a man. The clock on the nightstand reads 8:14. As soon as it changes to 8:15, the man wakes up, revealing himself as August W. Booth, gasping out in pain. August frantically sits up as his leg, which is halfway wooden, hits the floor. He looks down at it in shock.

August reaches to the side of him and shakes the woman awake, speaking Thai for her to look at his leg. But, apparently, he's the only one who can see it. The woman lays back down, ignoring August's plea to wake up.

August jumps out of bed in a panicked state. "I'm turning into wood." 

* * *

Present…

Avia slowly opens her eyes as she lays in her bed, feeling a soft gentle hand running down her cheek. Through the sleep in her eyes, she looks up to find Snow sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling down at her.

"Mary Margaret?" Avia questions, confused. She looks on the other side of her room and sees that Emma is still asleep in her bed. She then looks at the window and barely sees the sunrise peeking through. "What's going on?"

Snow puts her finger to her mouth. "Shh. How would you like to go with me somewhere? Just you and me." She says in a whisper.

Avia ponders for a moment. Where could they possibly go in Storybrooke that she hasn't been before? It's not like her parents can cross the town line. "Where?"

"It's a surprise." Snow smiles. "Come on." She puts her hand out which Avia takes and climbs out of bed. 

* * *

Avia looks around in confusion from her spot in the passenger seat of her mother's car, as Snow drives down the rocky road in the middle of the woods. Snow pulls off to the side and turns off the engine.

"Um. What are we doing out here?" Avia asks.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Snow says, excitingly.

Avia arches her brow, unsure if she still wanted to do this. Snow was acting stranger than normal, especially considering how she's been acting these last couple days since Cora died. "You know, I really don't like surprises." Snow chuckles as she gets out of the car. Avia watches her carefully as she walks around the car and opens the passenger side door. "Breakfast is a really good surprise, too, you know?" Avia says nervously.

Snow grabs her daughter's hand and gently forces her out. "Come on." She walks Avia to the back of the car and opens the back hatch. Avia watches Snow pull out a set of bow and arrows. Her eyes widen when she realizes what they are doing. "Wait. Seriously?"

"Didn't you tell me you wanted to learn?" Snow asks.

Avia nods. "Well, yeah, but I thought, like, with David and the horse, I'd have to wait for the bow to speak to me or something."

Snow laughs. "No. This is nothing like that. Your father and I have different ways of teaching. Come on." She leads them further into the woods to an open spot where a target is already set up on one of the trees in front of them. "Okay, sweetie, are you ready?"

Avia, who was full of excitement just moments ago, now seemed very anxious. "Um. I don't know. Maybe this isn't a good idea. I am pretty clumsy, ya know."

"Oh, I know." Snow smirks. "But I promise you'll be fine." But Avia still wasn't convinced. "Avia, I'll be by your side the whole time."

Snow hands Avia the bow. Avia looks down at the bow then curiously back at Snow. "Why are we doing this anyway, especially before the sun is even up; not to mention David and Emma were still dead to the world when we left."

Snow takes a deep breath, thinking back to their last few days. "Well, because, right now we both need this." She answers simply. Hearing the seriousness in Snow's voice, Avia decides that right now that answer is enough and nods. This last few days especially have been rough for everyone, so Avia had to agree that this was the best way to get their minds off everything , at least for right now. "Okay. Now, - " Snow stands behind Avia and helps her raise the bow in the right position. " – you're just going to hold your – "

Avia looks down and notices her initials on the bow. "Wait." She interrupts Snow. "Wait. Is this my bow?"

Snow smiles and shrugs. "Well, - " She tugs playfully on Avia's side braid. " – you are thirteen. Seems like an appropriate age for you to have your own."

Avia smiles as she looks back down at her initials. "Well, Emma does have her own sword." Snow rolls her eyes and chuckles. Always a competition. She was pretty sure it would be worse if they actually grew up in the Enchanted Forest. She could just picture Avia following Emma around and wanting to do everything her sister's doing. "Thank you." Avia says appreciatively as she looks in awe at her mother.

"Of course, sweetie." Snow says, trying her hardest to keep her tears at bay. "Okay. Now, we're not going to shoot yet. First, we need to figure out which is your dominant eye. Just hold your bow up and focus on the target in front of you. Close your left eye – " Avia focuses on the center of the target and closes her left eye. " – and if the center of the target is still in your view then you are right eye dominant. And vice versa." Avia does as she is told and tests both eyes.

"Definitely left-eye dominant." Avia tells her.

"Great. Okay. Now, hold your bow back up." Snow stands closer and helps her daughter maneuver the bow in the right position towards the target. "How does it feel? Is it too heavy, too light?"

Avia smirks. "It's perfect."

Snow takes an arrow from the quiver that is on her back and shows Avia how to place it onto the bow. "Just hold the arrow like this." Avia follows her mother's fingers and takes their place on the arrow with her other hand. "And, now, just slowly pull back." Snow lightly helps Avia pull the arrow back. "Aim at your target, and when you're ready, shoot."

Avia takes a few breaths as she closes her right eye, aiming the arrow at the center of the target. She lets the arrow go and watches it hit right in the middle of the target. Snow gasps and watches her daughter who slowly puts down the bow, still staring wide-eyed at the target. Snow smiles at Avia's shock expression. She was definitely impressed herself. The apple definitely didn't fall far from the trees at all. Avia begins to walk to the target to make sure she wasn't seeing things. And, no, she was definitely seeing correctly. There the arrow sits just in the middle of the target. With her mouth still agape, Avia looks back at Snow and starts to jump with excitement. "Did you see that!?" She asks as she runs back to Snow, bouncing right into her mother's arms.

Snow laughs, taking in this memorable moment for the both of them, hugging her daughter close. "I seen it, babe! You did it!" She exclaims, matching Avia's excitement.

"I did it!" Avia shouts as she continues hugging Snow, though she couldn't keep herself from jumping up and down. "I did it! I can't believe it!"

Avia pulls away, both keeping their hands on each other's arms. "Not bad for a beginner, huh?" Snow laughs.

"This is so cool." Avia wraps her arms again around Snow's neck. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

Snow smiles, wrapping her arms securely around her daughter's back, and resting her head against Avia's. "You're welcome." She says softly. 

* * *

After another half hour of continuously shooting the arrow into the center of the target each time, Avia and Snow decided to take a break and were now sitting on a log.

Avia is looking down at the target in her hand, still in disbelief. "I still can't believe I did this. But, I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, right? Emma did kill a dragon the first time she used a real sword."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you are definitely mine and David's daughter." Snow teases.

Avia rolls her eyes, chuckling. "I guess so. And it kinda helps that I look a lot like you, too. I mean, no one can really mistake me for anyone else's daughter, right?"

Snow smiles lovingly at her daughter. She may not have called her mom yet, which Snow was still waiting impatiently for, but she did finally address their similarities. "You do have your father's smile, though."

Avia looks away, self-consciously. "You know, Emma and I used to wonder what you both looked like when we were younger. We'd make up different people in our heads. We used to pretend that you were famous, but was forced to give us up for your safety and ours. But we'd hope that one day you'd come back for us. Or, that maybe you were just someone normal who just couldn't take care of us anymore." She says sadly. "I guess we were right. You are somewhat famous in this world, but you're also just a normal person, too." Snow doesn't dare to interrupt this rare moment of her daughter opening up. She just sits, listening, intently to every word. "But as we grew older and things started to get worse for us in those homes, we just assumed that you both were just deadbeat parents who just didn't want us anymore. And that's when I realized I didn't care about you or who you were. I hated you so much." Avia looks at Snow with tears glistening in her green eyes. "I'm sorry."

As tears fill her own green eyes that are so similar to her daughter's, Snow grabs Avia's hand. "No, Avia, I'm sorry." She says firmly. "Your father and I should have tried harder to keep you and Emma with us. Or, maybe I should have stopped Regina when I had the chance."

"But you did try." Avia says, confusing Snow. "In every story that I read in that book that you gave me, you and David tried so hard to stay a family, even before I was born. You guys fought through every difficulty that stepped in your ways and won. Just, unfortunately, this time it took thirteen years. It just sucks." Avia looks back down at the bow in her hands and traces her initials. "With every foster home I was in, not only did I pray for Emma to save me, but I prayed for you guys to save me, too. I didn't care if you were deadbeat parents or not. I just wanted parents." Avia wipes away a fallen tear.

Snow caresses Avia's cheek as Avia's looks up at her. "It pains me to have to think of what you and Emma went through without us. I am so, so sorry, baby, that I put you through that. If I could take it all back and start over I would. I would have made sure Regina never got the chance to even lay her hands on that curse. We could still be in the Enchanted Forest together if I would have just let her die." Snow frowns, regretfully. "I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you from all the abuse you endured in this world. I would have taken your place in a heartbeat if I could. You deserved none of that."

Avia nods, looking down at the bow in her hands. "But you're here now. You're not going anywhere again, right?"

As Snow stares intently at her daughter, the guilt rises within as she thinks about the other day when she begged Regina to take her heart – to kill her. What if Regina would have went through with it? What if she would have crushed her heart right in front of her? Snow would no longer be with her daughters, or David. Once again, her daughters would feel abandoned. "I'm never leaving you ever again, Avia, and you're not going anywhere. We're finally a family again and that's how we're going to stay. We'll never be apart, ever. I promise."

Avia smiles softly as she lets a few stray tears fall. Snow wipes them gently away with her thumb. "I don't know how it happened or why it happened, but I am so glad I was sent here with you. I don't think I would have survived another year in the system."

"Come here." Snow opens her arms and Avia falls right into them as they hug each other tight. Snow cradles her daughter's head as she leans her cheek onto Avia's forehead. "You have no idea how much I love you and your sister, kiddo."

Avia just nods into Snow's chest as she closes her eyes and wraps her arms tighter around Snow's waist. "Do you think one day you can tell me about your mom?" Snow looks down as Avia looks up at her. "I mean, she is where I kinda got my name from, right? Queen Eva."

Snow chuckles. "Yes, that's right. I'll tell you anything you want to know about her."

"Awesome."

But Snow's smile fades as she begins to think about that day with Regina again while she continues to hold her daughter in her arms. 

* * *

Back at the loft, Snow and Avia walk in to find David in the kitchen.

"Why don't you go get ready for school, honey, and I'll take you." Snow says.

Avia nods. "Okay." She waves at David before she runs upstairs to her room.

David walks up to his wife, looking worried. "Where were you two?"

Snow furrows her brows. "I left you a note."

"Yes. You wrote that you and Avia were out, but you didn't write where you were going."

Snow walks past David and begins to pack up her handbag. "I took Avia out into the woods and taught her how to shoot the bow. You'd be proud. She's amazing."

David walks up to the counter, looking down at his wife in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd head back into the woods, actually, after I drop Avia off at school. I need to think about some things."

"Fine. Let me come with you."

"David, I need to do this alone." David sighs, defeated. "And you have things to do." She reminds him. "I know you've been looking forward to working in the bean field."

"Yeah. Yeah, Anton says we might have a crop soon. And once we do, we can go home. And none of what happened will matter. It will all be in the past."

"I used Regina to kill her own mother." Snow states. "I don't think going back will erase that."

"Snow…"

"Please. Give me time."

Hearing Avia's footsteps coming down the staircase, David's pleas of convincing Snow that everything will be okay was now on hold. "David, look." Avia says excitingly, showing David the target.

David turns around, putting a proud smile on his face as he takes the target from her. "Wow!" He says, impressed. "You did this?" Avia nods, vigorously. "Well, I know the perfect place for it." Avia watches curiously as David walks to the refrigerator and places the target on the fridge, putting a magnet on top to hold it in its place. Snow watches with a small smile upon her face as Avia's eyes light up.

"I've never had anything of mine placed on a fridge before." Avia says sheepishly.

David walks back over to Avia and stands behind her, squeezing her shoulders gently as they both look at the refrigerator. "And now you do." He smiles. "And I can also look at it everyday and revel in the fact at how amazing my daughter is."

Avia laughs, rolling her eyes. "Geez. You're such a dad." She walks back into the living room and grabs her school bag.

David laughs. "Well, I am your dad."

"Yeah, yeah." Avia smirks, rolling her eyes again at David's cheesy-ness.

"You ready to head out, babe?" Snow asks as she tosses her own bag over her shoulder.

Avia nods. "Yep."

"Okay. Let's go." Snow walks over to David and kisses him on the lips.

"Bye!" Avia shouts as she walks out of the loft with Snow following closely behind.

David lets out a long sigh once the door closes. He just really wanted to make everything better for his girls, even if it meant getting them back home to do so. 

* * *

At the station, Emma is at her desk, working on paperwork, as Neal walks in.

"Emma."

"Uh. Hey. What are you doing here?" She asks him.

"Well, there's a couple things I wanted to talk to you about, and you've been pretty hard to get in touch with lately." Neal says.

Emma sighs. "Yeah, well, family stuff." She shrugs. "And I've been really busy here."

"Okay. I'll get on with it then. Tamara went to my place to get some of her stuff."

Emma scowls, confused on why Neal was telling her this. "Okay."

"All her bags were in the storage room, but Hook wasn't."

"Lucky."

"Yeah, but now he's out there." Neal points out.

"I'm not sure how much more trouble he can cause anyway."

"The second thing I wanna talk to you about is – " Neal says anxiously. " – the reason Tamara was getting her stuff is that she's on her way here."

"Here?" Emma exclaims. "As in Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, she should be at Granny's any minute now."

"What are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Neal asks, perplexed.

"I mean, what are you gonna tell her when she sees a giant or a werewolf run past her on main street?" Emma asks. "Between Greg Mendell, our food-obsessed tourist, and now your fiancé, this town is turning into a theme park."

"Maybe I didn't think it all the way through. I'm sorry. I just – I need her." He admits. "I'm sorry." He says, thinking he may have insulted Emma. "I didn't mean it to – "

"Don't need to apologize to me." Emma interrupts. "I'm not the one you're lying to."

"Who's lying?"

"Does she know who you really are and where you're really from?" Neal looks down, giving Emma his silent answer. No. "Take my advice. Don't let her find out on her own. Tell her the truth. Tell her everything."

Neal's cell phone buzzes. He grabs it from his pocket. "It's her. She's ten minutes away. Why don't you come over to Granny's and get to know her?" He suggests.

"Um. That's okay."

"Come on. It might be nice for you two to talk. Just come by and say hello. She's bringing bagels." He says, trying his best to convince Emma who just raises her brow, interested. 

* * *

Out in the woods, Snow shoots an arrow out onto the target as she listens to loud music through her earphones, concentrating as she fires two more back to back. She shoots another, but it flies past the target, missing the tree completely. Snow takes out her earphones, looking confused. She hears a snapping sound and walks closer to the sound to investigate. Walking past the tree she was aiming for, Snow finds the stray arrow on the ground. But when she picks it up, she notices that the head is missing. Looking quizzically at the arrow, Snow looks past it and sees something that surprises her – a caravan trailer.

Snow walks closer towards it and removes her quiver, setting it down next to her bow before opening the trailer door. "Anyone in here?" She asks, stepping inside.

"Just me." A man's voice says, startling Snow.

Snow watches as August emerges from the back room with the front half of her snapped arrow sticking out of his leg. She looks up, taking in his full wooden body. "August?"

He stares blankly at Snow through his wooden eyes. 

* * *

Hong King – 7 Months Earlier…

Inside a hospital, August is sitting in the waiting room looking glumly with his face buried in his palms, waiting for his name to be called.

Through the loud chaos, his name is finally called out. "August W. Booth?" 

* * *

Inside the exam room, August lifts his pants leg, revealing his wooden leg, but the doctor just looks down at it, bewildered.

"I don't see anything." He says, only seeing a normal leg.

August places his leg on a table. "My leg is turning into wood."

"I think you should go." The doctor says as he starts to walk out.

"Wait, wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa!" August stops him. "I'll prove it to you." He proceeds to move his wooden leg in front of him and grabs a scalpel.

"No, stop!" The doctor yells. He flinches when August stabs his leg. The doctor stands shocked when he doesn't see any blood or wound on August's leg. He then yells out, in Thai, to the orderlies to restrain August and to take him to Psych. August pulls out the scalpel and runs out of the doctor's office.

August runs through the halls as the doctor and several security men chase him down, but August is far ahead of them and pushes a gurney sideways down the hall to block them off. He soon reaches a dead end as theybegin to catch up. He looks around, not knowing what to do, until someone opens a door from behind and grabs him, pulling him into a secluded hallway. August tries to push the man off, but soon gets thrown against the wall.

"Who are you?" August asks.

"Someone who can help you." The man tells him. "Heard you yelling about your situation." He points down to August's wooden leg. "And I work with a man who fixes those kinds of problems."

August peeks through the window of the hallway's door and sees that the doctor and security guards are looking for him outside of it. He turns back to the young man. "What kind of problems?"

"The king most people just dismiss. For the right price, he can cure anything."

"Who is he?"

"They call him 'The Dragon.'" August smirks, not impressed by the name, obviously. 

* * *

Present…

"But the curse broke." Snow says in confusion on why August is still wooden.

"Not for me." August says as he and Snow sit down on the couch. "When it lifted, I could move again, but I stayed like this. This is my own punishment, not the Queen's. I did this to myself."

"August, I'm so sorry. But you don't have to hide. There are people in Storybrooke who care about you – Emma, Avia, your father – "

"How is he?" August asks about his papa.

"He misses you."

August looks down, ashamed. "I know. But I can't let him see me like this… or Avia and Emma."

"Please reconsider." Snow begs. "They could all use you back. There's been a lot going on. Gold's son returned. Emma found him."

"Wait." August says, seeming surprised. "Emma and Neal? They're back together again?"

"Uh, no. Actually, he's engaged to someone he met in New York."

August sighs. "I was hoping – " He scoffs. " – that's my problem – hoping. Hoping that things can still work out. Hoping that I can find redemption for the mistakes that I made. But maybe some things you just don't come back from."

Snow shakes her head, taking in what August is saying, relating to her own situation. "No matter what you've done, you deserve a second chance."

"That's easy for you to say. You never had to worry about forgiveness, redemption. You've never needed it."

But he's wrong. "August, it's time to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Come back to town with me. We'll find Marco – "

"You expect me to face him like this?" August asks, dreadfully. "A wood pile of failure?"

"Don't say that." Snow chastises.

"You wanna help me? Leave." Snow looks at the man, saddened. "And don't tell anyone you saw me." 

* * *

Meanwhile, at Regina's, Karley walks downstairs and finds Regina standing at the dining room table with several books sprawled across the table.

"Uh. Hi." Karley says, timidly.

Regina looks up, a little surprised to see the girl. "Oh. Good morning, Karley." She says with a smile. "Are you ready to head to school?"

"Um. Yeah. I am. Nick is almost ready." Karley walks closer, looking at the books. "What's all this?"

Regina looks down. "Oh. Um." She hesitates. "Just Mayor work. Nothing for you to worry about, dear." Karley simply nods. She wasn't sure she would want to know the truth anyway at this point.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything." Regina smiles. She hadn't had a lot of one on one time with the girl since she moved in with her, so she'd take what she can get.

"I know this is way overdue. And I probably shouldn't even be asking…"

"Go on."

"Well – " Karley sighs. " – I'm just wondering, why'd you take me in, Regina?"

Regina furrows her brows in confusion. She thought she covered this already. "What do you mean?"

"I just – " Karley groans in frustration. " – I just don't understand. I mean, after what we went through in the Enchanted Forest, I don't understand why you would take me in after leaving me homeless during the curse. I mean, I know it was just your revenge for not accepting you in the first place, but why now? Why take me in now? Is it just because I'm Nick's sister? Are you just using me to make sure Nick stays with you? Because if you are, then I can just tell you now, it won't work. Nick isn't who he was back home. He has a mind of his own, and I don't even think my convincing him would work now."

"Okay. Karley, take a breath." Regina says, stopping Karley's rambling so she can get a word in. "I did not take you in just for Nick's sake." She lets out a long sigh. "I'll admit, at first, it was the plan. But you've become so much more than that. I wish I could take back what my mother did to your father, but I can't. All I can do is provide a safe home for you and your brother. Now, do I wish you'd both accept me? Yes. But I understand that it's going to be a slow process. I'm not very trustworthy, nor have I been in the past. But I'm working on it – for you and Nicholas. You both deserve parents. And I am sorry that I put you through so much pain for thirteen years during the curse. You were alone, and that was wrong to put a child through that. I should know better than anyone how it feels to be alone." Regina frowns. Karley just stands there, listening intently to Regina's apology. She seemed rather genuine about it, but Karley still was on the fence. After all, she is Regina. She is the evil Queen. "But for now, I just want to make up to you for all the hurt I've put you and your brother through. I should have never taken revenge just because you didn't want to stay with me. You had every right to turn down my offer. I would have done the same knowing my father was out there looking for me. But now, I just want to make things right – if you let me."

Karley exhales as tears begin to fall. "We just really miss our dad."

Regina walks over to Karley and places her hands on the girl's shoulders, bending down slightly to Karley's eye level. "If I could take back everything, I would."

"Nick really wants to trust you again. Just prove to him that he can."

"What about yourself?" Regina asks.

Karley shrugs as she wipes away her tears. "I can try." Regina smiles gratefully at the girl. "I should go get my stuff." Karley pulls herself away from Regina, chuckling embarrassingly as she wipes away the remains of her tears.

"I'll be here when you're ready."

Karley just nods and walks out of the dining room. Regina lets out a long, heavy sigh as she turns back to the books on the table. 

* * *

Inside the lobby of Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Emma decided to take Neal up on his offer and was now sitting awkwardly, eating a bagel with Neal and his fiancé, Tamara.

"So, how'd you guys meet?" Emma asks, breaking the silence.

Neal lets out a small chuckle as he takes a bite of his bagel. "Um. Well, I was super late to work, rushing like crazy, guzzling my giant coffee, when this guy – " Tamara points to Neal. " – crashed into me." She chuckles. "My coffee soaked my blouse. There was no time to change, so Neal gave me his scarf to hide the stains." They both smile at each other as she continues. "And he said I could keep it or call him if I wanted to return it. I decided to call, and, well, we've been together ever since."

Emma smirks, clearly uncomfortable, and kicking herself for even asking in the first place. "Sounds like fate." She says sarcastically. "Well, I have to get back to work. Thanks for the bagel." Emma slips on her coat.

"Um. Okay. See you." Neal says as they watch Emma walk out.

"Well, she seems…nice." Tamara says carefully.

Neal smirks. "Um. She is. This is just all new to her, that's all."

"And it's been, what, almost four years since you two saw each other?"

Neal nods. "Yeah. But that's not what I mean."

Tamara looks confused. "What are you talking about then?"

Neal leans in closer to Tamara. "There's something I need to tell you. Here's the thing. I'm, uh, I'm not from here. I'm from a place called the Enchanted Forest." Tamara gives him a ridiculous look, pulling away from him slightly. "I'm being serious." Neal grabs the storybook and sets it on Tamara's lap. "Emma was able to snag this from Avia – figured it would help with convincing you that I am telling the truth."

Tamara carefully opens the book and turns a few pages before settling on one that pictures Baelfire. "These are…fairytales."

"And they're real. In fact, they're more than real." Neal corrects himself. "They're history. They're my history. See this little boy?" He points to the picture. "That's me."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be honest with you."

Tamara slams the book close and shoves it back into Neal's arms as she stands up. "If you wanted to be honest, you would tell me what this is really about." Neal looks puzzled. "Cute blonde who was just here."

Neal realizes Tamara is talking about Emma. "Emma?"

"I'm not a fool, Neal. I saw the way you two looked at each other."

"It's not like that."

"I think it is. Seems to be a lot of unfinished business between the two of you which is why you wanted to hide under the table when she asked how we met. You didn't want her to hear the story. If you wanna be with her, Neal, you could have told me, instead of making up crap to force me away."

Neal stands up trying to deny this. "No, No, I – I don't wanna force you away."

Tamara begins putting on her coat. "Here's the thing, Neal. When you're ready to be honest with me about yourself and your feelings, then come find me." She turns away and walks out of the bed and breakfast. 

* * *

Hong Kong – 7 Months Earlier…

In the busy streets of Hong Kong, August is led through by the young man he met at the hospital, following him up a flight of exterior stairs.

"We're almost there." The man tells him. They walk inside the upper level and August is taken into a waiting room. "Wait here. It shouldn't be long." The man disappears into the back as August takes a seat. As he is looking around at the other people who are waiting, the young man soon walks back out, pointing to a woman who has a scarf covering her head. "You, come. He's ready." The woman grabs her purse from the floor but drops her cell phone as she stands up.

"Miss?" August grabs her cell phone from the ground. "You dropped this." The woman turns around and removes her sunglasses, revealing herself to be none other than Neal's fiancé, Tamara.

She reaches out and grabs her cell phone from August. "Thank you." 

* * *

Present…

At the diner, Regina walks up to Greg Mendell who is sitting in a booth, eating pie.

"I hope you enjoy your pie." She says, smiling kindly at the man. "It's on me. I'm Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke. I'm also Nicholas and Karley's mother." She sits down opposite of the man.

"Oh. Yeah. Those are the two kids that I found wandering through the woods with the Sheriff's sister." Greg remembers.

"Yes." Regina confirms. "I just wanted to thank you for calling me about them."

"Yeah, no. No sweat. I have a soft spot for little kids in trouble."

"I'm fairly certain we haven't met before, but you do seem oddly familiar." Regina says, pensive.

"I don't see how that's possible, unless… have you spent a lot of time in Carlisle, Pennsylvania?" He asks.

Regina laughs. "I can't say that I have. Well, if there's anything you need during your stay here – " She stands from the booth. " – please don't hesitate to ask." As Regina walks to the door, Snow rushes inside, nearly knocking the mayor down. Regina scowls at her enemy. "If I were you, I'd try the fish special. It's right up your alley – blackened sole." She smirks as she walks around Snow and leaves the diner.

From the counter, Emma turns and sees her mother. "Hey." Snow walks over to her daughter. "What's up? Why the urgent phone call?"

"It's August. I found him." Snow says, looking past her daughter at Marco.

At the mention of his son, Marco turns in his seat next to Emma, looking alarmed. "My boy? He's alive?"

"Yes, but he's completely wooden. He's been living in an abandoned trailer down near the Toll Bridge."

"What can we do?" Emma asks. "Can we help him?"

"No. But I know someone who might be able to – Mother Superior."

"Yes. Yes, the Blue Fairy." Marco nods. "She helped once. She can help again. She must!"

The three of them rush out the diner not knowing that Tamara was sitting at the counter as well, listening. 

* * *

Hong Kong – 7 Months Earlier…

Tamara emerges from the back. "He said to send you in." She says to August. "Good luck."

August sits, silently, as Tamara walks out before standing up and walking into the back. Once he walks inside, he sees an old, Asian man in a red robe sipping tea at a table. "Please, sit." August looks around the normal looking apartment in confusion as he sits down in front of the man. "Tell me. Why have you come?" The Dragon asks.

August lifts his pants leg, revealing a bare leg. "You see that?"

"No, because the problem is with your other leg." August chuckles as he slowly lifts his other pants leg, revealing the wood. "You're turning to wood… Pinocchio."

"How in the hell do you know my name?" August asks, shocked. "Who are you? Are you from my land?"

"August, you're in pain." The man says, ignoring August's question. "Waste your energy not on me but on your affliction. All you need to worry about is whether I can help you. And the answer is, indeed I can."

August exhales, relieved. "Thank God."

"There are, however, conditions. I need an item of great value to you." He says, seeming similar to Rumplestiltskin.

"Money." August states. "I have some – "

"No. That comes later. I need something close to your heart, something that cannot be replaced." The Dragon points his finger at August's neck.

August pulls out the necklace he's wearing that is of a little wooden whale. "This? It's worthless."

"The pendant, perhaps, but the string – it was the string your father used to animate you as a freshly carved puppet. In a way, it first gave you life. It will serve as payment from your soul."

August watches as the man holds out his hand towards him. "Will it work?" He asks, needing it to be certain before he hands over his possession.

"Perhaps." August reluctantly pulls off the necklace and hands it over to the Dragon. "Now, as any vendor from this world, I also need payment from your wallet. 10,000 American dollars."

"$10,000?" August asks, baffled.

"Bring the money tonight, and you shall never turn to wood again." 

* * *

Present…

Avia, Karley, and Nick are sitting outside, eating lunch. It's their first day back at school after all the events that happened.

"As much as I dread school, I have to say I am actually glad to be back here." Avia admits. Nick and Karley glance at one another before looking back at Avia. "What?" She asks.

"You're extra chipper today." Karley points out. "Why?"

Avia shrugs. "What? I'm just having a good day."

Nick shakes his head, not believing her. "No. Something happened. You're never this happy."

"I'm not that happy." Avia laughs.

"Plus, you were here really early. That's not like you."

Avia scowls. "Okay. Stalker."

"Come on." Karley rolls her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Mary Margaret just woke me up early and we went out into the woods where she taught me archery."

"What?" Karley exclaims, obviously jealous.

"So, how'd you do?" Nick asks.

Avia smirks, smugly. "Let's just say, don't get on my bad side, or get in my arrow's way."

"So, you're definitely your parents' daughter."

"Apparently." Avia chuckles.

"So, spending time with your mom. How was that?" Karley asks.

"It was good, actually. She's pretty badass."

"You didn't already know that from the stories in your book?" Nick asks.

"I mean, yeah. But it's so different seeing it in person. I'm also just glad she finally got out of bed. I thought Emma was going to have to drag her out."

"Well, I'm glad you are spending time with your mom."

Avia could see the sadness in both their faces, knowing they'll never be able to spend time with their parents again. "How are things with Regina?" She decides to ask.

Nick shrugs as he looks down at his food, wanting to avoid the topic of his mother. "Still a little weird. " Karley admits. "Though, she and I sort of had a heart to heart this morning."

Avia looks surprised. "So, I'm not the only one who had an interesting morning."

"Yeah. Well, I'm not saying I trust her – "

"Which you shouldn't." Nick interrupts.

Karley narrows her eyes at her brother. " – but hopefully one day I'll be able to."

"She didn't cast that curse, Nick." Avia reminds him. "That has to count for something."

"It does. But it doesn't change the fact that my father is still dead, and she was going to let Cora get away with it." Nick says furiously.

"Cora's dead, Nick." Karley says softly. "Technically, Regina killed her mother. Think about how hard it is for her."

"She didn't even know that Mary Margaret cursed that candle, Karley."

"But you weren't there when it happened, Nick." Avia says. "I was there, remember? When Regina placed Cora's heart back into her chest, Cora was a completely different person."

"I seriously cannot believe you two are justifying what she did, especially after what she put you both through." He says in disbelief.

"We're not, Nick. What Regina did was wrong. We know that. But at least she's trying to make up for it. The least we can do is let her."

"So, you forgive her for separating you and Emma from your parents for thirteen years? You forgive her for the abuse she put you through?"

"Regina didn't abuse me, Nick." Avia glares.

"She might as well have." Nick stands up and tosses his food into the trash. "I don't need to sit here and talk about this." He walks away, leaving the two girls feeling defeated.

"He'll get over it." Karley assures Avia. "We both handle our grief in different ways. I remember when our mom died, Nick took it the hardest. He feels everything. But the best thing to do is just to give him his space and let him come to you. He has to work these things out on his own."

"He's just so angry." Avia says, sadly. "And he has every right to be. I'm still angry, too But we have people now who want to help us."

Karley shrugs. "But it's easy for you. You have your parents back. We still don't have ours."

Avia sighs, looking back at the door Nick walked into. She knows Karley's right. But should she still be as angry as Nick is? Should she still hate her parents? Should she hate Regina? She was finally having a good day. So much for that. 

* * *

"I know about August." Mother Superior says to Marco, Emma, and Snow as they stand outside the nunnery. "He came to me shortly after the curse broke and asked if I would return him to what he was."

"Why didn't you?" Emma asks.

"Because what he was is what he is." She says causing Snow to be taken aback by her statement. "Do you remember the morning I found you on that beach all those years ago?" She asks Marco. "The day I turned your son into a real boy?"

"Yes." Marco nods. "It was the happiest day of my life."

"I told Pinocchio so long as he remained brave, truthful, and unselfish, he would stay a real boy. But I'm afraid he did not. That is why he changed back. And that's why there's nothing I can do for him."

"It's true he's done some things he regrets. We all have." Snow reminds them. "But shouldn't he have another chance?"

"If there is still a path of redemption for August, it is one that he must travel on his own. No one can force him, or it will not be true."

Marco looks down, saddened. "Don't despair, Marco." Snow says to the man. "I know there's still hope for your son. There has to be." 

* * *

Hong Kong – 7 Months Earlier…

August is standing outside of a bar, looking through his wallet which contains little amount of money. He hits his head back against the door frame, upset.

"Hey." Tamara calls out to him.

August looks into the bar and sees Tamara sitting at the counter, waving at him. "Hey." He walks inside and takes a seat next to her.

"You look like you could use a drink."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't planning on staying very long."

"Come on. Humor me. Celebrating alone is no fun." Tamara nods towards the bartender and grabs an envelope full of cash from her purse which doesn't go unnoticed by August. She pays the bartender as he puts a bottle of beer in front of August. "Figured a medicine man wouldn't take plastic." She jokes. "So…" She holds up her own bottle. "…to second chances."

August cheers to that. "Who knew they'd be so expensive? So, what brought you to him?" He asks curiously.

"Cancer." Tamara says sadly. "A very rare form. When I was diagnosed, the specialist told me I was on borrowed time. Ever since, I've been all over the world, trying to find a cure – doctors, healers, you name it. Anyone who could promise a miracle. And no one could. And then, I heard about the Dragon." August suddenly inhales sharply as a shooting pain rises in his wooden leg. "How about you?"

"Skin condition."

"Acne?" She teases.

August laughs. "Yeah."

"You know, there are creams."

"Yeah. I wish. No, this condition – once it spreads, I'm done for."

"Well, I'm glad you found him, too."

"Thanks."

"He tell you he needed a personal item?" Tamara asks. August nods. "Who carries something like that around with them anyway? Luckily, I had a photo of my grandmother and me in my wallet. Now it's gone, but if my cancer is, too – " She shrugs. August raises his bottle and cheers to her again. Her cell phone begins to ring. "Oh. Sorry." She says, looking down at the I.D. "I'll be right back. Will you watch this?" She gestures to her purse.

"Yeah." August watches Tamara walk away to answer her phone. He then looks down at the envelope of cash inside of her purse. He looks back at Tamara, then back at the cash that he so desperately needed. Seeing that she's fully distracted, feeling awful, but desperate, August slowly takes the envelope from her purse before slowly walking backwards out of the bar, making sure Tamara doesn't see him. Once he's out, he starts to make a run for it. 

* * *

Present…

Back in the woods, August approaches the door of his trailer when he hears loud knocking coming from outside.

"I told you to leave me alone!" He shouts, assuming Snow came back. He opens the door to find Tamara standing on the other side instead.

"Hey." She says, shocking August. "Long time." 

* * *

Hong Kong – 7 Month Earlier…

August rushes into the Dragon's apartment and stops, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"For someone who spent his entire life running, you should be in better shape." The Dragon says, startling August.

August limps over to the man. "Well, I will be if you have what you promised."

The Dragon takes out a small red pouch from inside his robe and opens it, puling out a red vial filled with sparking, red liquid. "I believe we discussed a price. The money. You have it?" August pulls the envelope from his pocket and sighs as he looks down at the photograph of Tamara and her grandmother. Suddenly, he jerks in pain, his breath shuddering. "The body has a strange way of sending us signals, doesn't it? The tricky part isn't hearing them but knowing what they truly mean."

"Are you sure this can cure me?" August asks.

"What's in this bottle will stop you from turning to wood, yes." The Dragon confirms. "But that's just a symptom. Only you can cure yourself." He places the vial on the table and August hands over the $10,000, before taking the potion for himself. The Dragon counts the money as August inspects the bottle happily. 

* * *

August stumbles down the stairs of the Dragon's apartment, due to his wooden leg, and goes into an alley near the stairs and opens the pouch containing the potion. "Stop!" A voice shouts. August looks up and sees Tamara approaching him. "That's mine." She gestures to the potion in August's hand.

"I'm so sorry." August apologizes before making a run for it.

"Hey!" Tamara begins to chase him. They continue to run down the busy streets of Hong Kong before August eventually turns a corner, making it into another alley. But he trips over, causing the potion to fly out of his hand. The pain in his leg becomes unbearable and he begins to cry out. Tamara runs up and grabs the potion. "Whatever it is you have, you deserve your fate." She says furiously. She turns around and walks out of the alley, leaving August lying on the ground crying helplessly. 

* * *

Present…

Inside the trailer, August and Tamara are staring into one another's eyes – wooden into humans. Tamara looks around the trailer.

"Not much of a decorator." She smirks. "Then again, I guess a man made of wood doesn't require much."

"You can see me?" August asks, stunned. "You believe?"

"Do you think I would have chased down someone called the Dragon if I didn't?"

"I don't understand. What are you doing in Storybrooke? How is this even possible?"

"What I'm doing in Storybrooke doesn't concern you. But I need you to do something. And after what you pulled in Hong Kong, you owe me." She smiles smugly as she sits down.

"What could I ever do for you?"

"Leave." Tamara says simply. "It's a simple request considering what I'm about to offer you."

August limps a little closer and sits down. "No." He refuses. "You're going to explain this. Did you follow me? Are you like me?"

"Magical? No. I'm quite human. But forget for a second why I'm here and who I am and instead ask yourself the more important question – how?" August looks confused. "My cancer was a death sentence, remember? Yet, here I am."

"The Dragon. The liquid in the bottle – it worked."

"It cured me, August. And it can cure you, too." She adds. "I still have some of it left." August looks at Tamara, intrigued. "The bottle's in my apartment in New York. You can go get it. All I ask is that you leave Storybrooke now and never return."

August looks down at the keys in her hands. "Neal. You're the fiancé." He realizes. "Are you and Neal here for the magic? Are you two trying to take the magic from Storybrooke?"

Tamara lets out a long sigh as she stands up. "Neal has nothing to do with any of this. He knows as much as you do. Actually, now you know a lot more." She walks to the trailer's door. "So, do we have a deal?"

"I can't leave without knowing what you're doing here."

"Sure, you can. And you will. You're the same man I left in a Hong Kong gutter – a man willing to do anything to save himself. And that's what I'm offering, August." She hands over her keys. "Salvation." 

* * *

Over at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Greg Mendell walks into his room, seeing someone standing near his window.

"You know, I'm all set on towels, if that's why you're here."

Regina turns around, revealing herself. "I'm here because I realized why you look so familiar to me. It's because we have met before, haven't we? Owen." Greg smiles as Regina holds up the lanyard he had given her as a child. "I kept this all these years as a reminder of our time together. You were just a boy when you gave this to me. Now look at you, - " She walks closer to Greg a.k.a. Owen. " – all grown up. No wonder I didn't recognize you."

Greg backs away. "Yeah, but I recognized you, and Nick, because you both look exactly the same, Regina." Regina smiles, pleased. "It's as if no time has passed."

"You could've come to me, Owen. You could've told me who you were and why you're here."

"Well, I think you know I'm here."

"I honestly don't."

"I'm looking for my father."

"Your father?" Regina questions. "He left shortly after you did. I never saw him again."

"I don't believe you." He says, walking back up to the Mayor.

"Be that as it may, it's the truth."

"People don't just disappear, Regina."

"Scared little boys tend to have overactive imaginations."

Greg shrugs. "Well, I'm not a scared little boy anymore, Madame Mayor." He says condescendingly. "It's taken me a long time to get back here. I'm not leaving without my father."

Regina looks amused. "I'm afraid you are, because he's not here." She begins to leave the room before turning back to face Greg. "I'll let Granny know that you'll be checking out tomorrow."

"Or what?"

"Contrary to what you might think, people can just disappear." 

* * *

In the woods, Snow, Emma and Marco are searching for August's trailer.

"This is all my fault." Marco says dreadfully.

"Our children make their own decisions, Marco." Snow assures him. "You can't blame yourself for anything that's happened."

"Yes, I can. And you should blame me, too. The wardrobe I built for you." Marco steps in front, stopping them from going any further. "The one that transported Emma and Avia to this world – they did not go alone."

"Of course they did. The wardrobe only had enough magic to transport two." Snow says attempting to continue to walk, but Marco stops her.

"No, that was a lie I made the Blue Fairy tell you." Marco exclaims. "It had enough magic to transport three, and it did – your daughters and my son… Pinocchio."

"I could have gone with them?" Snow asks, saddened. Emma gives her mother a sympathetic look. "With my girls?"

"There is no apology I could give that could ever make up for what I did. But I am so sorry."

Suddenly, Snow slaps him hard across the face. "Hey!" Emma exclaims, surprised by what she just witnessed. "What are you doing? He's apologizing."

"No, no, that's okay." Marco assures them as Snow stares blankly at her hand. "I deserve that."

Snow shakes her head. "No, that wasn't me. Marco, I am so sorry. I'm not myself. You just made a mistake. I would have done the same thing for my children. I forgive you. You were protecting your son."

"No. I burdened him with a weight no child should have to bear, and I called it love."

Snow, about to reply, looks up and sees August's trailer. Marco turns around, following her gaze. They walk to the trailer that is buried in the trees and Marco opens the door, stepping inside. They look around, finding the trailer empty. 

* * *

August is speeding down the road, crossing the town line, leaving Storybrooke in Tamara's car, having accepted her offer. 

* * *

Hong Kong – 7 Months Earlier…

As the Dragon stares out of his apartment window from his balcony, with his back still turned, he realizes someone is in his apartment.

"Your photograph is on the desk. Do not forget to take it when you leave."

Tamara walks up from behind the Dragon. "I'm not going anywhere until I get the truth."

The Dragon turns around, holding a small smile. "Interesting choice of words from someone who lied about being sick."

"You're right. I don't have cancer."

"And yet you sought me out."

"I've been searching for someone like you for a very long time."

"Ah. For magic."

"It's rare in this world – so rare most would say it's fiction."

"But not you." The Dragon assumes.

Tamara shakes her head, smiling ominously. "Not me." She confirms. "But finding it? That has not been easy. I found a world full of frauds…until you." Tamara pulls the potion out from her pocket. "I've analyzed the contents of this bottle with the most sophisticated techniques available to man. You know what I found? Nothing."

"So, I'm a fraud, too."

"No. Literally nothing." She stresses. "The liquid in this bottle doesn't contain a single element found in this world." She puts the bottle back inside her pocket. "Can you explain that?"

"What I create is not from this world because the people who need my help suffer from affliction that science cannot treat." He explains as he turns his back on Tamara once more, looking out into his balcony. He turns back to her. "People like the man you stole that from."

"I didn't steal anything." Tamara glares. "I paid for what's in this bottle. But, now that I have it, I can't risk anyone else finding you." She pulls out a taser from her pocket. "It was nice meeting you."

She starts to approach the man, but she's startled when red smoke begins protruding from the man's nostrils. Red smoke surrounds the Dragon and he glides towards Tamara with ease. "You haven't met me. At least not the real me." The Dragon extends his arms out and hovers higher into the air. Tamara stares, shocked, with her mouth agape. She then reaches out, tasing the Dragon in his chest. He begins to shake around, as he gets electrocuted, until Tamara finally pulls back, and the Dragon falls to the floor – dead.

Tamara looks down at the man's body before letting go of the taser's button. She proceeds to the take the photograph of herself and her grandmother off the Dragon's table and leaves. 

* * *

Present…

August is driving further away from Storybrooke when he hits a bump in the road, causing a photograph to fall from the overhead mirror. August looks down at it, realizing it's the photograph of Tamara and her grandmother she had told him about while they were in the bar together. He suddenly turns the steering wheel violently and drives back into Storybrooke. 

* * *

Avia walks out of school and is puzzled when she sees David leaning against his truck, waiting for her.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?" David asks once his daughter is close enough to hear him.

Avia looks into the truck. "I thought Emma was picking me up."

David smirks. "Well, it's nice to see you, too." Avia narrows her eyes at her father, suspiciously. Usually, Emma was great at being right on time when she had to pick Avia up from school, unless something comes up. And by the look in her father's eyes, something definitely came up. "Your sister and mother got caught up in something, but they are going to meet us back at home. Now, how about we stop at Granny's on the way?" David opens the passenger door expecting his daughter to jump right on in.

"Wait." David sighs. But, of course, she is her mother's daughter. "What happened? What came up?"

"It's nothing. Your mother just found something in the woods. So, she and Emma are checking it out."

"Then why aren't you with them?" Avia asks skeptically. Why would her father ever let Snow and Emma go off in the woods without him?

"Avia…"

"No." Avia refused to let this go. "What did they find in the woods?"

David looks around, sighing heavily, before looking back down at his curious daughter. "August." 

* * *

At the Sheriff's Station, August walks in. "Emma!?" He yells out, frantically, looking around the empty station. "Hello!? Is anyone here!?" August picks up the phone on the desk and dials Emma's number.

As they are walking through the woods, Emma's cell phone rings. "Emma Swan." She answers.

"Emma, it's August."

"August." Emma looks back at her mother and Marco.

"Listen to me. I have to warn you."

"August – " The line goes dead and August turns around to find Tamara with the phone cord in her hand. "Warn me?" Emma questions, not realizing that the phone cut off. "Warn me about what?" 

* * *

August drops the phone. "You disappoint me, August." Tamara says as she approaches him.

"I know what you did to the Dragon." August tells her. "A few days after you left, I went back to beg him to fix me, and we both know what I found. At the time, I was too wrapped up in myself to wonder what had happened, to question who could have done such a thing." August holds up the photo he found in Tamara's car. "And then I found this photo, and it hit me. You and your grandmother – you went back there. You killed him."

Tamara walks closer. "You should have left. I counted on you to wanna save yourself."

"Maybe that's what I'm trying to do." Tamara scoffs. "I've lived a life of selfishness, cowardice, and dishonesty. And only I can cure that, not magic, not science. Just me. I care about the people in this town. And if you wanted the Dragon's little bit of magic, well, you have hit the mother lode here, and you are not going to harm anyone to get it. I'm going to warn them." August declares.

"No." Tamara says, shaking her head. "You're not." And with the same taser she killed the Dragon with, Tamara pulls it from her pocket and hits it against August's chest, electrocuting him. August groans in pain as Tamara refuses to pull away her weapon, eventually causing August to fall to the ground with a smoking wound. 

* * *

Outside the station, Emma, Avia, who refused to go back home, Snow, David, and Marco are walking towards the building, hoping to find August.

"If August is still here, he's not picking up." David says, placing his cell phone back into his pocket.

August then stumbles out of the station. "August!" Avia shouts as they all run towards him.

August lets out a gasp, falling onto the ground. "August!" Emma exclaims, kneeling down next to him. With the help of Marco, they turn August on his back.

"My child. My boy." Marco says desperately. "What happened to you?"

"I'm so sorry, Papa." August apologizes to his father.

"No. There is nothing to apologize for. Everything is gonna be alright."

Avia walks closer, kneeling down next to Emma. "August." Avia sighs, looking brokenheartedly down at the man. "I'm sorry I didn't look harder for you. I should have made sure you were okay."

August turns to Emma and Avia. "It's okay." August lets out a small smile as he looks up at David and Snow. "You found _them_." He then looks at Emma. "Emma." He utters her name happily.

"August." Emma says softly.

August struggles to sit up, but with the help of his father he manages to get close enough to Emma's ear. "Emma, - " He whispers. " – she's… she's… she's…" But August lets out a gasp, drawing his last breath, remaining still in his father's arms.

"No!" Marco cries. "Not again."

Emma and Avia stand up just as Neal walks up, who is shocked to find Marco crying over a dead August. "August?" Neal asks.

"No." Snow says, scowling down at August. "It can't end this way. He was supposed to get a second chance."

"What happened?"

Emma wraps an arm around her sister as Avia drops her head staidly into Emma's side. "Someone killed him to stop him from telling us something." Emma tells him. "He used his last dying breath to warn us. I will not let that be in vain." She says, determined.

"Brave…Truthful…Unselfish…" Avia says under her breath. She then looks up at Emma. "Brave, truthful, and unselfish." She repeats as the adults look back at her in confusion. "Don't you see what this means? That's what Pinocchio was supposed to be. There's still hope. There has to be. In the book, the Blue Fairy helps him. She can help him again."

Mother Superior runs up. "I'm here, Avia."

"What does Avia mean?" Snow asks her.

"I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco's." She walks over, stepping near Emma and Avia. "If his actions today were indeed brave, truthful, and unselfish, then you're right." She says to Avia. "There's a chance I can do it again."

"Please, I beg of you." Marco pleads. "Try."

Mother Superior nods before grabbing her wand. She closes her eyes and waves it down to August where it begins to light up with blue magic. August's dead, wooden body begins to glow brightly and then fades away, turning the man back into the eight year old little boy he once was. The small boy slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Marco. "Father?"

"Pinocchio." Marco cries happily. The gang smiles joyfully at one another as Marco lifts the little boy to his feet.

"I'm a real boy." Pinocchio says as he looks down at his flesh that is no longer wood. "I'm a real boy!" Marco pulls Pinocchio into his arms and hugs him close.

Tamara steps up from behind Neal. "Honey." Neal smiles, happy to see her.

Tamara continues looking at Pinocchio and Marco in disbelief, though she just witnessed what happened from afar. "So, it's true."

The Blue Fairy bends down to Pinocchio. "Do better this time, Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio?" Tamara questions. "That's – "

Neal nods. "Yeah."

As Avia walks over to her parents, Emma kneels down in front of Pinocchio. "Pinocchio? I have to ask you a question. I need you to think really hard, okay? Before you turned into a little boy, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember?" She asks. "You were trying to warn us about something."

Everyone watches expectantly, besides Tamara, who appears worried that she may be exposed. "I don't remember." Pinocchio tells her. "If I did, I would be truthful. I promise."

Marco, Pinocchio, and the Blue Fairy begin to walk away as Emma walks into her mother's open arms. David wraps his arms around his daughters and wife, hugging them close before they begin to walk away as well.

Neal turns to Tamara. "If you wanna head back to New York, I wouldn't blame you. I know this isn't what you signed up for."

"What I signed up for is you." Tamara states. "I love you."

Neal smiles lovingly at his fiancé. "I can't believe how lucky I was to have met you."

Tamara laughs. "We were both lucky." 

* * *

New York City – 7 Months Earlier…

August is sitting on the edge of his bike as Neal stands before him. "It must have been a hell of a flight from Hong Kong. You've looked better."

"Well, I've felt better." August admits. "I'm turning back to wood, Neal. Which means that Emma and Avia are in Storybrooke."

"You're going there, aren't you?" Neal assumes.

"I gotta get Emma to break the curse to stop what's happening to me."

"If she breaks the curse, my father's gonna remember who he is and come looking for me."

"Flip side – you get to see Emma again."

"Not sure she wants to see me."

"You never know." August lifts his leg, settling on his bike. "When the curse is broken, I'll send you a postcard."

As August begins to drive away, further away, down the busy sidewalk, Tamara is watching them via her compact mirror. She shuts it and turns around, revealing herself carrying a cup of coffee, and begins walking towards Neal, who is watching August. When he turns around, he bumps into Tamara, spilling her coffee down her blouse. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Tamara waves her hand. "It was me. I'm in a hurry. I'm late for work."

"Oh, here." Neal removes the scarf around his neck and wraps it around Tamara's, covering the spot on her blouse. "Take my scarf."

Tamara laughs. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"I'm sorry." He apologizes again.

"Thank you. I'm Tamara." 

* * *

Present…

At the loft, Snow and David are standing in their bedroom. "Ready to tell me what's going on?" David asks, not forgetting about what happened that morning.

"Yes." Snow says, surprising David. "But before I do, you have to promise you won't get mad."

David sighs. "That always means good news." He says sarcastically. Snow narrows her eyes at her husband. "I promise."

"David, a few days ago, I went to Regina's house and confronted her."

"Are you out of your mind!?" David exclaims quietly.

"You promised not to get mad." Snow reminds him.

"I'm not mad." David says firmly.

"I can see that." She says doubtfully.

David takes a deep calming breath before proceeding. "She could have killed you."

"I know." David looks confused. "That's why I went – so she would kill me. I couldn't take the guilt over what I did to Cora. I could barely breathe. I told her to end it, and she ripped out my heart. And when she took it out, my heart, David, it had started to blacken because of what I did." Snow explains.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because telling you makes things real, and I needed to believe it wasn't, that I could find a way to stop it, that redemption was possible."

"It is. Look at August."

"But it cost him…everything."

David hugs his wife, comfortingly. "You are not him, Snow, and you sure as hell aren't Regina." He pulls out of the hug, looking his wife in her eyes. "Which means those are not the only two options. We'll find another way. I know it."

"What makes you so sure?"

David grabs Snow's hand and places it over her heart. "This does. And I know it better than anyone." Snow leans into David and smiles as he holds her.

Little did they know, though, that Avia had been listening to them the entire time from the stairs. With anger in her eyes, Avia furiously wipes away her tears and walks quietly down the stairs. She takes another look at her parents who are busy comforting one another. She then grabs the quiver of arrows and her bow before she opens the front door and slips out unnoticed. 

* * *

Inside Greg's room at the bed and breakfast, Greg's phone begins to ring as it rests on the table, showing the I.D. 'Her.'

Greg picks it up. "Hey, why haven't you called me back? Where are you?" There's a knock on the door, and with the phone still to his ear, Greg opens the door.

"Right here." Tamara says. Greg smiles, thrilled to finally see her. "Sorry I'm late. It's been a heck of a day. I don't have much time. Neal's in the shower. I only have a few minutes."

"Then let's not waste them." Greg pulls Tamara inside, kissing her passionately as he closes the door to his room.


	24. Scared To Be Lonely

_Avia and Snow are driving through the town on their way back from school. But when they pass the apartment building, Avia looks out the window in confusion._

 _"Uh." She looks at Snow. "Mary Margaret, you passed the loft."_

 _"I know, sweetie." Snow says, her eyes focused on the road. "There's something I need to do first."_

 _Avia sits silently, looking carefully out the window as they turn down a familiar street. "Um. What are we doing?" Snow parks the car on the curb, and Avia sees that they are right in front of Regina's. "Why are we here?" Snow unbuckles her seatbelt, not saying anything. "Mary Margaret!" Avia exclaims as Snow opens her door. "Mary Margaret, why are we at Regina's?" Snow closes the door and starts to walk down the pathway to Regina's front door. Avia watches out of the window as Snow knocks on the door. "Mary Margaret!" She shouts. Regina opens the front door and smiles maliciously at Snow. Avia jumps out of the car, watching with fearful eyes as Regina plunges her hand into Snow's chest and takes out her heart. "Mom!"_

 _Regina disappears in a cloud of purple smoke as Snow falls to the ground. She, then, reappears in front of Avia, who is stunned. "You're next." Regina smiles._

Avia jolts awake, gasping. She is sitting against a tree, in the middle of the woods, her bow laying across her lap. She looks around realizing where she is and looks down at her phone – 11:00 p.m. "Crap." She exasperates. 

* * *

Avia slowly walks into the loft where she hears the panic voice of her mother.

"She isn't picking up her phone, David." Snow exclaims from their bedroom. Avia places her quiver and bow down on the floor and looks between the stairs into her parents' bedroom. David is holding Snow at arm's length, trying his best to calm her down. "What if Regina got to her? Or, what if she fell into another mine!"

Avia rolls her eyes. "I'm sure she is fine, Snow. Maybe she went out with Nick and Karley and lost track of time." David tells her as he grabs his jacket from the bed and starts to put it on. "Emma and I are going to go out and look for her. You stay here in case she calls or comes back."

"Okay. She's definitely not with Nick or Karley." Emma says, still looking down at her phone as she comes downstairs.

David and Snow walk out into the living room just as Emma comes all the way down, finally seeing Avia standing by the door. "Hi." Avia says, giving them a little wave.

Snow rushes over to her daughter and brings Avia into a tight embrace. "Avia, thank God." She says, relieved.

"Where the hell were you?" Emma exclaims.

"Do you know what time it is?" David bellows furiously.

Avia squirms out of Snow's arms. "I lost track of time. Sorry." She mumbles as she starts for the stairs.

Emma grabs Avia's arm before she can make it up any further. "Hold on. Wait. You're not going anywhere until you tell us where you were."

"We were worried sick, Avia." David tells her. "You can't just walk out of here without telling us where you are going."

"Anyone could have taken you." Snow adds.

Avia scoffs at Snow. "Why would you care?"

"What?" Snow asks, dismayed.

"Avia." Emma glares.

"You do not speak to your mother that way." David warns. "Now, where were you?"

Avia shakes her head in disbelief as all eyes are on her. "It doesn't matter." She shrugs. "If you want to be parents, then be parents and just send me to my room already."

David and Snow look at one another. Avia could see that they were having one of their famous silent conversations with one another. Boy, did she hate that. "Fine." Snow gives in. "Go up to your room."

"Get some sleep, because we are not through." David adds. "We will finish this in the morning."

"Great." Avia says sarcastically as she turns around and walks upstairs into her bedroom.

Emma turns to her parents. "Okay. What the hell was that?"

"Emma." Snow sighs.

"What? You may be willing to let her get away with what she did, but I'm not."

"We're not." David says as he rubs his face tiredly. "We're going to discuss it tomorrow."

"Look, I know you only have, like, eight years of parenting under your belt, so you don't really know how to deal with a teenager. But if Avia becomes anything like I was when I was her age, then you have some trouble coming up ahead. So, don't hold back just because you missed thirteen years of her life. Avia needs parents. She needs you."

Snow and David watch as their eldest walks up the stairs. "She's right." Snow says. "Avia's been through some heavy things that have scarred her, but we can't let that be the reason she gets away with disrespecting us."

David lets out a heavy sigh as he and Snow sit down together on the couch. "I know. I just hate that we missed out on so much. We missed out on both of their lives." He says, sadly.

Snow wraps her arm around David's and rests her head on his shoulder. "I know. But now we can make up for it. Emma may be an adult now, but she still needs us. And Avia is going through an awkward stage right now. So, we need to not only be stern, but patient as well. She's still getting used to having us as her parents, and we're still getting used to now having an adult daughter and a teenager. For the last twelve years, they've only had each other. It's going to take some time." David nods, knowing Snow's right. She then looks up at David with a small smile. "So, how did it feel?"

David furrows his brows down at his wife. "How did what feel?"

"How did it feel to be a father?" She chuckles.

David smirks. "Terrible. I hate getting loud with her." He sighs. "But she needed it."

Snow nods, agreeing. "She'll be okay. We'll figure this all out tomorrow. Maybe Emma will be able to get through to her before we get our chance." 

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you, Emma!" Avia exclaims from her bed.

"Yeah, well, I don't care." Emma says, closing their bedroom door. "I know you've been going through a lot these last few days…"

"Try the last thirteen years." Avia glares.

Emma narrows her eyes, seething. "But that doesn't give you the right to be a bitch. You can't just walk out of here whenever you like. I know you're not used to this world yet, but until then, we need to know where you are at all times."

"I wasn't aware I had three parents. I thought I had a big sister who's always on my side."

Emma closes her eyes, sighing. "Avia, of course I'm on your side." She looks back up at her sister as she walks over and sits on the edge of Avia's bed. "I'm always on your side. But when you are acting like a jerk, I have the right to call you out on it. That's what sisters do. They call each other out on their crap."

Avia shrugs. "Fine. I'm a jerk. Are we done?"

"Not even close. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing!" Avia groans in frustration.

"Obviously it's something." Emma continues anyway. "You wouldn't be acting this way for no reason. Where were you?"

"Why does it matter? I'm home now."

"Because it does. If you want me on your side, Avia, then you need to talk to me - help me understand what's going on" She pleads. "You were fine earlier, and then I come home to our parents in a panic because you're not in your room where they assumed you were."

"I don't want to talk about them, especially not about her." Avia scowls.

"Who? Snow?" Emma questions. "What did she do?"

Avia rolls her eyes and hops off the bed. "Nothing." She mumbles.

Emma grabs Avia's arm. "Avia, what did she do?"

Avia jerks her arm away from Emma. "Let me go." She sneers before she turns around and walks into their bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Downstairs, Snow jumps from the sound of the door being slammed.

"Or not." David frowns. 

* * *

At the hospital, the following morning, Belle is sitting in her hospital bed reading a book when Mr. Gold knocks on her door.

Belle looks up at the man and smiles. "You're alive."

"Indeed I am." Gold assures her as he steps into the room. "I imagine my last phone call was a bit alarming." He says, bringing up the call he made to her during their battle with Regina and Cora.

"Yeah. Sounded like you were on your deathbed."

"I'm really sorry if I startled you. I know that you have no memory of me. But my feelings for you are real. And I just needed you to know that in case, well, in case I died."

Belle smiles. "I'm glad you're okay." She tells him. "And I could tell your feelings were true."

"You could?" Gold asks, somewhat surprised.

"I have a sense about people." She informs him. "I can't explain how, but I could just tell."

"So, you believe we know each other?"

"I believe that whatever caused me to forget myself, means that I have a past, and that past probably included you."

Gold nods. "It did."

Belle takes a moment to recollect her thoughts. "When I, uh, when I was injured, I – this is gonna sound crazy." She chuckles. "I remember you healing me."

"You've been through a lot." Gold merely says. "Serious injury." Belle looks down in slight disappointment. "All the drugs you've been on since you've been in here. Once you remember who you are, it'll all become clear."

Belle stares at him with an ominous look. "Can you help me do that?" She asks. "Remember who I am?"

"Only if you help me remember who I am."

Belle looks confused. "Sorry, what?"

"Belle, you always brought out the best in me, and right now I need that. So, yes, I will do everything I can to bring you back, for you and for me."

Belle smiles gratefully as she reaches over and places her hand upon his that is resting on his cane. "We can help each other."

"Yeah." Gold grins at her touch. "Let's talk to someone about getting you out of here. You've been locked up long enough." 

* * *

While Belle is packing her bag, waiting for Mr. Gold's return, Regina steps into the room and knocks at the door. "Hello."

Belle looks rather confused at the stranger, but she puts on a kind smile anyway. "Hi."

Regina walks further into the room. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Regina. I'm the Mayor of this town. Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"That's very thorough of you. Thank you, but I'm fine. Well, I think I am." Belle says, amused. "Mr. Gold's getting my discharged papers. He believes he can help me remember who I am."

"Does he now?" Regina asks with a forced grin. Belle continues to pack her bag while Regina pretends to have spot something on the floor beside Belle's bed. She bends down and magically appears a matchbook from The Rabbit Hole into her hand. "What's this, dear?" She asks, showing Belle. "Did you drop it?"

Belle looks curiously at the matches before taking them from Regina to get a closer look. "Don't think so." Belle discards the matches on the bed and continues packing.

"Keep looking, dear." Regina urges.

Belle reluctantly picks up the matches again and inspects it closer, when the spell Regina placed on the matches triggers something in Belle. "Wait." Regina grins. "I know what this is." Belle says excitingly. "I think I remember who I am."

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Gold will be thrilled." 

* * *

At the loft, Snow and David are moving through the kitchen together as they prepare breakfast for themselves and their daughters.

Emma comes downstairs, ready for the day. Snow and David smile at their daughter as she sits at the counter. "How is she?" Snow asks.

Emma shrugs. "Well, she's not speaking to me, if that tells you anything." She says, soundings rather irritated.

"And she didn't say anything last night?"

Emma looks down, avoiding her parents' curious gazes. "What is it, Emma?" David asks. "Did she say anything?"

Emma sighs, looking at Snow. "She's angry at you."

Snow is taken aback, puzzled. "Me? Why me?"

Before Emma could say anything, Avia comes bounding down the stairs, her backpack over her shoulders. She starts to head for the door without even a look at her family. "Whoa! Whoa!" David quickly rushes over to his daughter. "Where do you think you're going?"

Avia shrugs David's hand away from her arm. "I'm going to school, or can I not do that alone either?"

"Okay. Enough with the attitude." David says sternly. "We were serious last night, Avia. We're going to discuss why you thought it was a good idea to leave without notifying us."

"So, what, this is my life now? Because I'm the daughter of royalty, I can't go anywhere by myself anymore? Are you going to hire knights to follow me around, too? Put a Lojack in my backpack? "

"Avia." Snow says, disapprovingly.

"Okay. You seriously need to calm down." Emma says firmly. "Just tell us what you were doing, and this could all be over."

"Am I not allowed to have my secrets?" Avia asks. "I mean, everyone else does." She looks at Snow.

Snow furrows her brows, bewildered by her daughter's attitude towards her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "Nothing. Can I just go?"

David grabs her arm again, stopping her from turning around. "No, you may not. Emma said that you are angry with your mother."

Avia glares angrily at Emma. "Seriously?"

Snow walks closer to Avia, standing next to David. "Avia, what did I do to make you so angry at me suddenly? We've been doing so well. We have a great day yesterday."

Avia rolls her eyes, looking away from Snow's desperate stare. Emma walks up. "Just tell us, Avia. You'll feel better if you just say it."

Avia scoffs. "You don't know how I feel. Maybe you should all re-examine yourselves and start speaking the truth before telling me what to do. So, if you're going to punish me, then punish me. Until then, I'm going to school." Avia turns around and opens the front door.

David steps forward, attempting to stop her again, but Snow grabs his arm. "Just let her go." Snow whispers, helplessly. David sighs, defeated, as the front door closes. "Just give her some space and we'll try again when she gets home from school."

Emma grabs her coat and walks towards the front door. "I'll follow her and make sure she makes it there and doesn't wander off."

David nods. "Okay. We'll meet you at the station. We have something we want to show you.

Emma looks inquisitively at her parents but doesn't question them just yet. "Um. Okay. See you guys later then." She walks out.

David turns to Snow. "What could you have possibly done?"

Snow shrugs, looking just as confused as him. "I have no idea." 

* * *

Over at the bed and breakfast, Greg and Tamara are looking down at a map of Storybrooke. Greg pinned colored push-pins into it representing all the places he saw magic.

"These are all the places you saw it?" Tamara questions him.

Greg wraps an arm around Tamara's waist as he stands behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Yeah. This town's lousy with magic. Now, you should go. If Neal suspects anything, it's gonna make everything we have to do that much harder."

"Don't worry. He won't." She assures him. "Have you had any luck finding him?"

"My dad?" Greg asks. "No. But he's here. I'm sure of it."

Tamara moves closer to Greg. "We will find him."

"I know. But one thing at a time. Now, you were able to get the package here, right?" He asks her.

"It's right outside town. Couldn't just drive in with it."

"And it's stable?"

"Very." Tamara says positively. Greg smiles, pleased, as Tamara walks to the door. "I'll bring the package in tonight. Be ready." 

* * *

Out near an empty field, David pulls up in his truck and Emma steps out of the passenger side, looking confused.

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" She asks her parents as they both step out of the truck from the driver's side. "Why aren't you guys telling me what's going on? Why the secrecy?"

David grins at his daughter's many questions. "Because you need to see it." Snow tells her.

"Great." Emma says sarcastically. "That always goes well for me. Listen, whatever it is, it can wait. August was trying to warn me about something – someone dangerous."

"Doesn't matter." David tells her.

Emma gives her parents a questionable look. "Why not?"

Snow takes her daughter's hand. "Because of this." They walk Emma over to the field, passing through an invisible barrier. Emma is shocked to find on the other side rows and rows of magic bean crops being farmed. Emma walks ahead of her parents as Anton appears.

"Emma." He exclaims.

"Hey." Emma greets the giant, who brings her into a hug.

"Are you here to help?" Anton asks. "It's not quite harvest time yet."

Emma steps back, realizing that what's being grown is beans. "Beans. You're growing magic beans." She looks at her parents. "That's what you were up to when I was in New York? Why didn't you tell me?"

David chuckles. "We are telling you. We kept it a secret to protect the crop. Mother Superior – she cloaked the area. That way, Anton can do what he does best."

"Actually, you haven't seen me play darts." Anton jokes. "But, yeah, I do this pretty good."

"Um, Anton, don't take this the wrong way, but why – why are you so – " Emma gestures at his size.

"Small?" Anton assumes. Emma nods. "Cora. She and Regina bought some magic to make me human-sized. Kind of like it."

Leroy steps up. "Enough lollygagging! Back to it."

"Wow. Dwarves really like to work. It's great to see you, Emma." He says as he follows Leroy back into the crops.

"You, too." Emma laughs. She continues to take a moment to look at the beans when the realization of why her parents are growing them comes to mind. "You want to use the beans to make a portal – " She turns to them. " – to go back to the Enchanted Forest. That's the real reason you didn't tell me." David and Snow remain quiet as they look at their daughter. "What about Ogres and destruction and danger?"

"We can fix all that." David assures her. "We did it before. We can do it again."

"We can start over, Emma." Snow adds, softly.

"So, you've changed your mind." Emma says. "You wanna go now, too."

"Not my mind!" Snow accentuates. "My heart. After what I did to Cora, I think restoring our land is the best way to mend it."

"It'll be good for all of us, the whole family. Avia… and you." David points out.

"Does she know? Avia?" Emma asks.

"No." David frowns, shaking his head. "We wanted to tell you first. She only knows that we're talking about it. She doesn't know how far we've come." He says, looking at the crops.

"Another secret." Emma mumbles.

"That she will get over." Snow says, surely. "We're from there. You and Avia are from there."

Emma shrugs. "But this world – I made this my home. It's all Avia's ever known."

"This world has been nothing but cruel to you girls." David reminds her. "If we go back, I think you might be able to have your happy ending."

Emma turns away from her parents and looks out at the bean crop. Maybe her parents are right, but that didn't stop her worry. 

* * *

At the school, Avia opens her locker just as Nick walks up.

"Hey."

"What's up?" Avia asks as she tosses a couple of books into her locker.

Nick could see that something was wrong. "You tell me. You've been pretty quiet all day."

Avia shrugs. "Just focusing on school. Making my parents proud."

Nick scowls. "Okay. That was sarcasm. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Avia closes her locker and throws her backpack over her shoulder as she starts to walk down the crowded hall.

Nick quickly follows. "Okay. That's obviously a lie. Are you in a fight with them, or something – or with Emma?" Avia stays quiet. "Because I thought everything was good. You were bonding."

"It was all a lie." Avia states.

"What was?"

"Everything." Avia laughs, darkly. "No one knows how to tell the truth anymore. And I'm tired of being lied to." Avia walks out of the building and starts to head down the sidewalk as Nick watches in confusion. He would have followed her except he had to meet Karley. But it was unlike Avia to walk home by herself. Usually there was someone waiting to pick her up. Nick takes out his cell phone and starts to shoot Emma a text. 

* * *

At the hospital, Mr. Gold walks into Belle's hospital room only to see an empty bed. He looks around confused.

"Nurse!" He calls out. "Nurse!" A nurse hurries in. "There was a patient here suffering from amnesia. Where is she?"

"Belle?" The nurse questions. "She should still be here."

"So, where is she!?" The nurse quickly runs out to find out. Gold walks further into the room and discovers the matchbook for The Rabbit Hole on the bed. He picks it up, inspecting it. 

* * *

Inside The Rabbit Hole, Mr. Gold walks into the club and makes his way over to the bartender.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Gold?" The bartender immediately approaches the imp.

"Someone I care for has gone missing." Gold tells him over the loud music. "Only thing she left behind was a matchbook to this vile joint."

"Vile?" The bartender questions, slightly insulted. "Really?" Gold shoots him a look, and the bartender soon stops defending his bar when he see how little Gold cares. "Yeah, okay. We could clean it up some." He admits.

"I don't understand this. If you knew her, this is the last place she would go for."

"Really not a fan of The Rabbit Hole, are ya? Describe her."

"Brown hair. Beautiful blue eyes. An accent you wouldn't soon forget. Her name's Belle." Gold informs him.

"Belle? Are you sure? Cause that sounds an awful lot like Lacey."

"Who the hell is Lacey?" The bartender points towards the back of the club where Belle is wearing flashy, tight clothing, shooting pool. Gold watches her in confusion as she plays pool against Mr. Clark, clearly ecstatic at the fact that she's winning. "Belle." Gold walks over, getting her attention.

"Um, name's Lacey." Belle corrects him.

"Do you remember me?"

"Guy who visited me in the hospital. Sure I do. But now I remember who I am, and that's Lacey. Now, if you'll excuse me, - " She says as Gold steps back, dumbfounded. " – you're kinda in my shot." He watches as Belle sinks another ball into the hole. 

* * *

Mr. Gold bursts into Regina's office. "What have you done with Belle?" He seethes at the Mayor.

"I'm sorry. Do I look like a one-handed pirate with a pistol?" Regina asks from her desk. "You know who shot her."

"Stop playing games." Gold demands. "She's gone and now she's someone else."

"Oh. You mean she has her memories back." Regina smiles. "You're welcome."

"Not her memories. Her curse memories."

"Yeah, from the curse you gave me." Regina states as she wanders across her office. "You see, all I did was jog things back in place."

"Well, undo it. Bring her back." He commands.

"You know I can't. She crossed the town line. Her old self is gone. These curse memories she has are now real. Lacey's here to stay." Regina smirks as she grabs a file and walks back to her desk.

"Any curse can be broke, dearie." Gold informs her. "Now you are gonna help me – "

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Regina scoffs smugly. "No, you won't."

"Oh, won't I?" Gold approaches the Mayor in a rage.

"You're on your best behavior because of your son." She reminds him. "You don't want him to know who you really are, now do you? So, I suggest you get used to Lacey. Now, if you'll excuse me, my children are on their way here."

Ignoring Regina, Gold takes a seat across from her at her desk. "I'll find a way."

"Finding a way isn't the problem, dear. We both know what is."

"Yeah, true love's kiss."

"And I don't think our new resident feels the same way about you as you do her."

"Then I'll make her." Gold viciously exclaims.

Regina smiles. "There's the charm that should easily woo a lovely young lady." She says sarcastically. "She'll most certainly fall in love with you at first sight. Oh, wait. That didn't happen, did it?"

Gold stands up in anger. "She will, or I promise you there will be suffering."

"Finally something we both can agree on." The office doors open, and Nick and Karley walk in, surprised to see Gold there. She glances at the kids then back at Gold. "Good luck, Gold." Gold turns around and starts to walk out before Regina grabs his attention. "Oh and give my best to Lacey." Gold frowns and storms out of her office.

"Who's Lacey?" Karley wonders.

Regina closes a file she was working on and smiles up at the kids. "No one for you to worry about." She stands up and grabs her purse. "How about we head to the diner? Are you two hungry?"

"Sure." Karley answers.

"Nicholas?" Regina looks at her son, who didn't seem so happy to be there.

Karley jabs him in the arm. "Sure." He mumbles.

"Great." Regina smiles, wrapping her arms around the two, leading them out of the office. 

* * *

At the diner, Granny brings a tray from the kitchen over to the counter.

"Ten bowls of chili – no beans." She tells David as she places the tray on the counter. "You and the dwarves got something against beans?"

"Oh, let's just say we've had our fill over the past couple weeks." David tells her.

"What exactly are you boys up to, anyway?"

"Just a little landscaping." Leroy says simply.

David hands Granny some money as she glares at the two suspiciously before walking away. Gold then walks in. "Is this seat taken?" Leroy just looks at the imp. "You might wanna run along. I need to chat with the Prince."

"It's all right, Leroy." David assures the dwarf. "I got this." Leroy nods and grabs the tray of chili, leaving the two men alone. "What do you want to chat about, Gold?" He asks, really in no mood to deal with him right now.

"Regina. She helped jog Belle's memory."

David shrugs, not seeing the problem. "That's good, then."

"No, no. Wrong memories. She now thinks she's a scantily clad barfly named Lacey." Gold explains. "She has a false life, as you did under the curse with Kathryn, only hers apparently involves a lot more alcohol."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to know how you did it." Gold says desperately, confusing David. "Even when both your heads were filled with false memories, David Nolan still won Mary Margaret's heart."

"You want me to help you?" David assumes.

"Well, I'm certainly not here for the overpraised lasagna." He says, in return receiving a dirty look from Granny who overhears him.

"You got my wife to murder someone." David reminds him, bitterly.

"Yes, someone who would have killed all of you. Look, if you don't wanna help, that's fine. But if you do, for the first time ever, I'm gonna owe you a favor."

David takes this into deep consideration before sighing. "Alright." He gives in. "When Regina cursed Snow and me, there was still a sliver of Snow and Charming. The real us inside."

"And so how do I bring back the real Belle?" Gold asks.

"Show her the man she fell in love with."

The bell above the door jingles and they turn to see Regina walking through with Nick and Karley. Regina raises her brows up at the men as she walks to an empty booth. "I'll be right there." Nick says to Regina and Karley before he walks over to David. "Sorry for interrupting." He apologizes. "But I was just wondering how Avia's doing."

David furrows his brows at the mention of his daughter. "What do you mean? Did something happen at school?"

Nick frowns. "You don't know, I guess."

"Don't know what?" David asks, becoming worried.

"Look, I don't know. Something just seemed off about her at school. She barely said a word."

David grabs his cell phone and sees a missed call from Emma. "Excuse me." He scowls. "My teenager has been testing her boundaries lately. I gotta go." He quickly leaves the diner, leaving Gold thinking about what he said about bringing back the real Belle.

Nick sits down next to Karley at the booth. Regina gives her son a look of concern. "Is everything alright with Avia?"

Nick narrows his eyes at his mother. "Do you really care or are you just trying to find a way to talk to me?"

Regina exhales calmly. "Both." She admits honestly. "Nicholas, I know you're still upset with me."

"No. I'm not upset." Nick says, surprising Regina and Karley. "I'm furious. Karley may be able to forgive you, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

Karley sighs. "Nick, I haven't necessarily forgiven her. I'm just trying to keep the peace. She's all we have now."

"And that's because Cora killed our father." He glares up at Regina. "What were you going to do about it? Were you just going to let her live with us even though you knew what she did, even if it hurt us?"

Regina is taken aback by the question. "I honestly didn't know what to do." Regina reaches across the table and places her hand on top of Nick's. "But I know I would have never let her hurt you."

Nick pulls away, shaking his head in disbelief. "You already did, when you let her get away with murdering our father." He turns to his sister. "Look, you may be able to sit here and act as if all is forgotten, but I can't." He looks back at Regina. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you. Not unless you really prove that you are a decent human being and not out for vengeance anymore. But, until then, I can't be around you right now." Nick stands from the table.

"Nicholas, wait." Regina pleads.

"Come on, Nick." Karley rolls her eyes. "Stop."

"I'll see you later." He says to Karley before storming out of the diner.

Karley lets out a long sigh as she looks back at Regina's wounded face. "He's right, you know. What you did was wrong, but I understand that you didn't want to lose your mother. That I can get passed. But letting her get away with it, I don't think I ever can."

"Karley, I made a mistake." Regina says.

"No, I know." Karley says. "And at least you can admit it. But can you be a decent human being without wanting vengeance? Is that possible for you to do? I can forgive you for cursing me homeless for twelve years. I can forgive you for trying to send me to Boston. And I want to forgive you for letting your mother get away with what she did. But, first you need to prove that you can be good. If you want to keep us in your life, then that's just something you need to do, or else, you've lost us."

"And I can." Regina says, determined for Karley to believe her. "I will."

Karley smiles softly. "I hope so. My brother may be stubborn and infuriating at times, but he comes first. He will always come first in my life. And I stand by his side on this. We need someone we can go to. And we need that person to be you. Don't disappoint us."

Regina stares at the girl in front of her, taking in all that she's said, sounding wiser beyond her years. She didn't have to take Karley in, but she did. And the more she spoke and got to know the girl, she immediately regretted not taking her in when she cast the curse. Maybe their lives would be different – maybe her life would have been different long before, and vengeance would be long forgotten. But everything happens for a reason. Karley is with her now, and Regina was determined to prove to the siblings that she could change – for them, and only them. 

* * *

David walks into the station, on the phone with Snow. "Okay. I just got into the station. Let us know if you hear anything." He hangs up, walking towards Emma who is standing from her desk, putting her jacket on. "Anything?"

"No. She's not answering her phone." Emma tells him.

"I don't understand what's going on with her." David says, frustrated. "And we can't keep blaming it on teenage hormones. There has to be something more."

"I agree. But she's angry at Snow for some reason. We just need to force it out of her, or else she will carry it with her like she did with everything else, and that's not good for any of us." Emma grabs her gun and places it in her holster. "Avia's not stupid. She's not going to go where she'll know we'll look. So, we'll need to split up."

"Your mother is checking the woods."

"Okay. I'll take the beach, then."

"I'll look around the shops." David says.

"Great. Let's go." Emma walks out of the station with David following close behind. 

* * *

Back at The Rabbit Hole, Lacey is taking a shot at the bar when a man named Keith sits beside her.

"Another round for the lady." He tells the bartender. "I've had my eye on you for a while."

Lacey downs her drink and looks condescendingly at the man. "Thank you. Not my type." She says bluntly.

"Well, you never know unless you give me a chance." He flirts.

Gold walks in to find the man walking away. He walks over to the bar and sits down next to Belle. "Oh! Mr. Gold. You're back."

"As are you." Gold points out.

"Well, what can I say? Love the ambiance." Lacey grabs another drink and takes a much larger gulp this time. She turns to the jukebox when she hears the music playing from it. "What the bloody hell is that?" She grimaces. "Let's get some 'Panama' going on in here. You like Van Halen?" She asks Mr. Gold. Gold remains silent, not knowing what she's talking about. "You're a Hager man, aren't you? Huh?" Gold watches helplessly as Belle walks to the jukebox before he decides to follow.

"Uh, Lacey?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Now that you're back to your old self, perhaps we could spend some time together."

"Like a date?" Lacey asks.

"Yes, a date." Gold confirms.

"Well, you do know that I'm not this Belle that you're always talking about?"

"Yes, of course."

"I've heard about you, you know." Lacey continues as Gold looks on confused. "People in town, they're afraid of you, Mr. Gold."

"Don't let that deter you. Give me a chance, please."

Lacey takes a moment, staring blankly at him before she replies. "Okay. Tonight. Granny's. 8:00." She says, walking away. 

* * *

In the woods, Avia is sitting where she was the night before, looking down at the storybook in her lap.

"Avia?!" Avia looks up when she hears a faint voice calling out for her. "Avia!?" She jumps up and starts to pack up her things as fast as she could. But before she could run off, Snow spots her. "Avia." Snow says, relieved. Avia turns around, looking at her mother, as she starts to step back. Snow narrows her eyes sternly. "Don't you dare take another step, young lady. Do you realize what you are putting us through? Your father, and Emma and I have been searching all evening for you. You can't keep doing this." She stresses.

"I'm not doing anything." Avia says defensively as she continues to take another step back.

"Avia, I mean it. Stop."

Avia sees the quiver hanging over her mother's shoulder, along with the bow. "What? You gonna shoot me?"

Snow rolls her eyes. "Avia, don't be ridiculous. I would never hurt you."

"Stop lying to me!" Avia shouts.

Snow keeps her eyes on her daughter as she places her quiver and bow down on the ground. She raises her hands as she starts to step closer. "I'm not lying to you, sweetheart."

"Yes, you are." Avia glares. "That's all anyone ever does. You should have just sent me back! It would have hurt a hell of a lot less." She says as tears begin to spill from her eyes.

"Avia, please talk to me, sweetie." Snow begs. "We had an amazing day yesterday. What happened?"

"You happened." Avia spats. "You were lying to me this entire time and I was stupid to believe you. I honestly never thought you would ever hurt me. But I forgot, you put me inside of a stupid magical wardrobe and sent me to this hell! You abandoned me without a second thought. I shouldn't have been surprised that you would do it again."

Snow sighs heavily. She thought they were past this, but apparently Avia was still hurting – as she should be. Avia had every right to still be upset. They never really sat down and talked about what happened. She should have never assumed that her daughter was okay. "Avia, please. Let's just talk." Snow says calmly.

Avia shakes her head, glaring at Snow as the tears continuously stream down her face. "What's the point?"

"Because you are my daughter, and I am worried about you. I love you so much, Avia. I just want to help you."

"Then why would you ask Regina to kill you?"

Snow's eyes widen. "What?" She asks, unsteadily.

"Last night." Avia shakes her head, devastated. "I heard you tell David that you went to Regina and asked her to kill you."

"Avia…"

"How could you do that?"

Snow steps closer to her daughter, but Avia steps back. "Avia, you don't understand. I was not in a good place. I _killed_ someone."

"But you didn't." Avia exasperates. "Regina did."

"But I tricked her into doing so. And because of that, my heart blackened. At the time, I kept telling myself that you and Emma deserved a mother you could count on. I didn't feel worthy enough to be that for you."

Avia shakes her head. "Maybe so." Avia says gloomily. "Maybe we do deserve more. But that doesn't mean we don't deserve you." Snow's breath shudders as she listens to her daughter. "You and David always tell us that we're a family and that we should always stick together. But when I heard that you asked Regina to kill you, everything you told me yesterday morning just felt like lies. You say you hate that Emma and I had to go through what we did in our foster homes, and that you wish that you could take it all back, but did you even think of us before you decided to go to Regina? Did you not think about what that would do to us? How we would feel if you were gone?"

Snow steps forward, thankful that Avia doesn't step away from her. "I couldn't even get out of bed, Avia. In my mind I figured you'd girls would be better off without me."

"You were taking the easy way out." Avia accuses. "You wanted Regina to kill you so that you wouldn't have to live with what you did. But think about how we would have felt without you. I don't care if I'm being selfish. I have the right to be selfish after living thirteen years without you!" She shouts.

Snow reaches out and rubs Avia's arms lovingly. "You're right. You have every right to be selfish. And, guess what, so do I. I missed thirteen years of yours and Emma's lives. So, you have to excuse me and your father if it may seem like we are being overprotective. Not only are we doing it in your best interest, but in ours as well. We know it'll never make up for the time we've lost, but we can definitely try. You need to respect our rules, babe. We are just looking out for you because we are your parents and we love you and your sister so much." Avia looks away as more tears continue to spill out. Snow reaches over and gently pulls Avia's chin towards, forcing her daughter to look at her. "I understand you're anger. I understand that you are hurt. I also understand that this goes farther than what I've done. You're still hurting from the decision that I made when you were born, and so am I. But I did it to give you and Emma your best chances at life. I did what I had to do to protect you. Now, I can't promise that I won't disappoint you again, but I can promise to always love you and protect you. You just have to let me, kiddo. It goes both ways, you know." Snow wipes away Avia's tears, but more follow suit. "What do you say?"

"I just don't want to be alone again." Avia mumbles vulnerably.

Snow cups her daughter's cheek as her own tears fall. She brings Avia into her arms, kissing her tenderly on her head. "You will never be alone again." Avia sighs into her mother's chest, allowing Snow to comfort her.

"I really want to let you in." Avia whispers.

"It's okay." Snow assures her. "We can work on it together. That's what being a family is about, right?"

Avia simply nods as Snow continues to hold her. "Just don't let Regina take your heart again."

Snow chuckles lightly. "I promise."

"Regina did what?" Snow and Avia pull away from one another and turn around to find Emma and David looking at them. "What did Regina do?" Emma asks again.

Snow lets out a long sigh as she looks at her husband. David steps forward, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "No more secrets." Snow tells him.

David nods. "No more secrets." He agrees.

They look at their daughters. "We need to tell you girls something."

Avia and Emma look at each other in confusion. 

* * *

That night at the diner, Lacey and Mr. Gold are sitting at a booth, reading the menus. Gold stumbles and awkwardly drops the menu, catching it straight away.

Lacey chuckles. "Are you nervous, Mr. Gold?"

"No, no." Gold says anxiously, though he was trying his best to sound cool and collected. "Of course not. I'm just deciding what to have."

Granny walks up, appalled by Belle's new look. "What the hell happened to you? You raid the back of Ruby's closet?"

"Perhaps, Lacey and I could order." Gold says, quickly changing the subject. "Um, two burgers, two iced teas, please."

"Actually, I'm gonna go chicken parm and white wine." Lacey says. "And make it the bottle."

"Alrighty." Granny takes their menus and walks back into the kitchen.

"I've never really been much of a burger girl." Lacey grimaces which clearly surprises Gold considering Belle's previous love of burgers before she changed into her cursed self.

Gold shrugs. "Well, whatever you want, you shall have."

"You know, you're a classy guy, Mr. Gold. This is not what I was expecting from you, given all the stuff people say about you."

"Oh, that again. My reputation." Gold says, understanding. "So, what is it you hear?"

"Oh, just that, you know, you're the most powerful man in town, and you got that power from being ruthless. And that when people cross you, they get hurt." Gold takes this in, unable to come up with something to say when Granny walks up with their drinks. She hands Lacey the bottle of the wine. "Thank you."

Gold grabs the bottle and begins to pour some of it into Lacey's glass. "I am simply a shop owner, and procurer of difficult-to-find objects." He places the bottle down but Lacey picks it right back up refilling her glass up to the very top. "People like to believe the worst in me, but, Lacey, I would rather you believe the best."

"I just don't get why people are scared of you." Lacey says, puzzled. "You know, I see a man who wouldn't hurt anyone."

Gold grins, appreciatively. "Thank you, Lacey. I really needed to hear that. Especially now."

"Well, you know what they say. You can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them." Gold is taken aback at this being that it's something Belle once told him back in the fairytale land. Gold reaches his hand out, but accidentally spills his tea on the table. "Oh." Lacey laughs. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just that I knew someone once who said that exact same thing to me. Gosh, I'm so sorry. Your dress…"

"A bit of water will take it right out." Lacey assures him with a wave of her hand. She stands up and walk to the restroom in the back, leaving Gold smiling as he remembers his Belle. 

* * *

As time drags on, Gold is still sitting at the table impatiently waiting for Lacey who had yet to return from the restroom. Granny walks up, placing the food they ordered onto the table. Gold decides to check on Lacey and walks to the back, opening the restroom door, only to find it empty. 

* * *

Outside the diner, Mr. Gold proceeds to walk around the corner of Granny's only to find Lacey making out with the man, Keith, from the bar, between two dumpsters. He approaches them and grabs Keith from behind, pulling him off of Lacey.

"Hey!" Keith shouts.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Gold yells angrily at the man.

"Wait, you two are here together?"

"Yes, we are!"

Keith frantically begins to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Go!" Gold shouts. "Now!" Keith runs away. Gold turns to Lacey. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lacey says, annoyed.

"Let's get you inside."

"No!" Lacey pushes Gold away. "Look, I said I'm fine, okay?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Gold steps in front of Lacey. "You came out here because you wanted to be with him?" He asks.

Lacey nods, confirming. "Yeah."

"But I don't understand." Gold says, under the impression that their date was going well.

"The only reason I agreed to go out with you was because I was trying to be nice." She admits. "But that's not me. That's you."

"But that's what you liked about me – the nice part of me, the good part."

"This is still about Belle, isn't it?" Lacey asks furiously. "Look, Mr. Gold, I'm sorry. She may have loved you. But I am not her." She storms away, leaving Gold extremely heartbroken.

"No, you're not." He utters. 

* * *

In the middle of town, the Charming family are driving down the road, just coming from the bean crop. After explaining what happened with Regina to Emma, Snow and David decided to show Avia what they've been up to.

Snow looks down at Avia, who sitting in between herself and David while Emma is sitting on the other side of Snow, by the passenger door. "How are you feeling?" Snow asks Avia carefully. She could see the wheels practically turning in both her daughters' heads.

Avia shrugs. "I'm not really sure."

"That's okay. You don't have to figure it out now."

"But you do understand why we want this, right?" David asks. "How this will be better for all of us?"

Avia glances anxiously at her big sister. "What do you think, Emma?"

Emma sighs, looking at Avia. "I don't know, Avs." She says honestly. "I just know that no matter what we'll be together. That's never going to change."

Avia nods, looking forward. "I guess I'm in then." She laughs lightly, narrowing her eyes up at her parents. "Not like I have a choice, though, right?"

They laugh as they pull up to the apartment, each one stepping out of the truck. Emma wraps an arm around Avia as Snow and David grab each other's hands, following their daughters inside.

Once they are gone, Regina comes into view and walks to the truck. She crouches down, touching her hand to the concrete, causing the tire tracks left behind by David's truck to light up, leading to where the Charming's have driven from. 

* * *

Inside her own car, Regina had followed the tracks to an open field. She steps out of her car, looking confused by the tire tracks' abrupt end. She looks around, seeing nothing, when something dawns on her. Regina waves her hand magically and causes the invisible barrier to disappear completely, revealing the many rows of bean crops. She steps back in shock before walking closer, inspecting the plants before picking one of the underdeveloped bean pods. 

* * *

Back at the diner, as Gold approaches his car, Keith runs up, panting, out of breath.

"Mr. Gold, I'm so sorry about what happened back there." He quickly apologizes once more. "I didn't know that you two were still together."

"We're not." Gold glares.

"Oh." Keith laughs. "Oh, so we're good then, right?" He puts out his hand. "There's no hard feelings?"

Gold stares blankly at the man's hand. "You know, I have tried so hard to be on my best behavior. But I guess there's no point now." He waves his hand and a puff of black smoke appears as Keith gags. Gold opens his hand, revealing Keith's tongue. "So no one can hear you scream." He throws the tongue to the side and it disappears into a cloud of black smoke. He then hits Keith on the back with his cane, causing the man to fall to the ground as Gold continuously beats him. 

* * *

Back at the apartment, Avia drags herself upstairs into her bedroom where Emma is sitting on her bed, looking through files. She looks up and grins at her sister, who did not look happy.

"What's the damage?" She asks.

Avia lets out a heavy sigh as she sits on Emma's bed. "Two weeks."

"Serves you right, though."

"Yeah, I know." Avia rolls her eyes. "Hey, um, I'm sorry I was such a bitch today." She really felt bad for how she treated her sister when she was just trying to help her.

Emma shrugs. "Well, I understand it now. I've probably would have been, too, if I had found out the way that you did."

Avia looks confused. "Yeah. How come you're not, though? They hid it from you, too, you know."

Emma nods. "Yeah, I know. But she's still alive, isn't she?" Emma asks, not seeing the point on harping on something that didn't happen.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still sucked, though."

Emma sets the files aside and pats the bed next to her which Avia happily takes as Emma wraps an arm around her. "You were afraid of being alone again. I get it. I think that's something that'll always be in the back of both our minds."

"You're afraid, too?" Avia asks, looking up at Emma.

"Sometimes. You keep forgetting that I'm still getting used to this life, too. But what matters is that we have each other. I meant what I said, Avs. That'll never change."

Avia nods as she lays her head down on Emma's shoulder. "Do you remember anything from the eight years you lived in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Um. Yeah, a little bit. Why?"

"Can you tell me about them?" She asks sheepishly. "About our parents, and what it's like there?"

Emma smiles as she drops her head back, and swiftly brushes her fingers down Avia's hair. "I'll tell you anything you want to know." Avia simply smiles as Emma begins to tell her sister about her first eight years with their parents inside the Enchanted Forest. 

* * *

Back behind the diner, Gold is still beating Keith severely with his cane.

"I should have done this to you a long time ago." He comments as he continues to beat the man who is groaning out in pain at each hit. Lacey walks up, witnessing the attack. Sensing someone behind him, Gold stops beating the man and turns around to find Lacey. "Lacey.

"So, it is true then, what they say about you." Lacey says.

"Yes. It's all true." Gold admits, unwilling to deny it.

Lacey shakes her head as she walks closer to the imp. "You are not who I thought you were." She chuckles. "And I'm glad. You really are as dark as people say." She says flirtatiously.

Gold looks at her in confusion, but then smiles. "Darker, dearie." He shrugs, nonchalantly. He holds up his cane. "Much darker."

Lacey chuckles as she watches Gold turn around to continue beating the man with his cane. 

* * *

Over at the town line, late that night, Greg is sitting in his car as another car enters the town, towing a large trailer behind it. He steps out of his car as the other car pulls up beside his. Tamara steps out.

"Hey, beautiful." Greg greets her. "We all good?"

"Better than good." Tamara smiles as she kisses him. "Now, should we unwrap the package?"

"You think he'll cooperate?" Greg asks as they approach the trailer.

"Wouldn't worry about that. From what I know of him, I don't think he'll need much convincing to help us."

Greg turns on his flashlight and aims it at the door of the trailer. "What makes you say that?"

"Because if there's one person you can always count on to do your dirty work – " Tamara opens the trailer door where Captain Hook is gagged and tied up. " – it's a pirate." 

* * *

"Actually, I prefer it with the lights on." Hook is unshielded and sees that he is being held hostage by Tamara and Greg inside of the clock tower. "I've spent enough time below deck to not be afraid of the dark. So, if this is your idea of torture, well, you're just gonna have to try a little harder." He says, unphased.

"Torture you?" Greg scoffs. "No, we just wanna offer you a job."

"Oh. And then you're gonna let me go?" Hook fakes pity before he laughs. "Oh, I'm sorry. I already did that last job. I killed Rumplestiltskin. I'm sated. Replete. My life's purpose met."

"I wish I could've been there, to see you stab the Dark One." Tamara says.

"Well, look who's up to speed."

"I'm a quick learner."

"Well, then you know my work is done." Hook informs her.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Greg says. They slide the chair Hook is sitting in closer to the clock tower's window. "Take a look."

Tamara hands Hook is monocular. He looks through it and sees down below Mr. Gold and Lacey walking through town. "No. No!"

"He's alive, Hook." Tamara says, snatching the monocular from his hands before they slide him away from the window.

"He beat you." Greg adds. "Now this guy has some powerful magic, _Mate_. He's untouchable. You'll never get another chance to take him down."

"Oh, I will." Hook says, surely. "I will indeed."

"Not unless we help you." Tamara tells him.

"How can you help me?"

"We know how to kill magical creatures."

"And the price?" Hook asks.

"I need you to help me find someone." Greg says. "My father – he was taken in this town a long time ago."

"Why the bloody hell do you think I'd be able to help you find your father?"

"Because you know the woman that took him." Greg scowls furiously. "Regina." Greg holds out Hook's hook. "Do we have a deal?" 

* * *

David and Snow are sitting at the docks discussing what they should do about Regina.

"If we're going back to the Enchanted Forest, are we really going to leave Regina behind?" Snow asks.

"She's too dangerous to bring with us." David says. "We have to leave her."

"But what about Nick and Karley? We can't just leave them behind, alone with Regina. She is Nick's mother, and now Karley's, despite all the horrors. We can't just separate them from her either."

"Snow, those horrors will continue." Snow looks down, knowing David's right. If they leave behind Nick and Karley, Avia will be devastated. But if they bring them and leave Regina, then Nick and Karley will no longer have a parent, and Regina will be alone and devastated as well. "You wanna give her another chance? Because every time we do, she – "

"She slips." Snow interrupts, unhappily. "I know. What do we do?"

"Instead of a second chance, we give her a choice – come back, she takes care of Nick and Karley, but only under our rules. If she is unable to follow our rules, then she lives out her days in Rumple's cell, or stay here."

The fisherman, who was overhearing Snow and David's conversation, slips away and behind one of the boats transforms into Regina. "Jail cell?" Regina scoffs, shaking her head. "I don't think so." 

* * *

The next day, Regina walks up to Nick, who is out in the backyard fiddling with a birdhouse.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She says, greeting him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Um. Just refilling the feeders." Nick tells her. "Karley noticed last night that they were empty. I didn't want her to have to do it."

Regina smiles. "Such a good brother."

"What are you doing out here?" Nick asks with a slight attitude. "Coming to pick more poisonous apples?"

Regina closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "No." She answers calmly. "I wanted to show you something." Regina pulls out the bean she discarded from the crop the previous night and shows Nick. "Avia, Emma, and their parents have been growing magic beans in secret. They wanna take you and Karley to the Enchanted Forest without me."

Nick looks skeptic, though. "No. Avia would have told me. She wouldn't let her parents leave you behind. Maybe they just haven't told you yet?"

"No, they won't let me help. They don't see the good in me – the good you've seen."

"The good I thought I saw." Nick corrects her.

"Nicholas, I know you still believe there is good in me. I know in your heart you don't still believe me to be the Evil Queen like they do. I know you believe that I don't wanna be that anymore." She bends down slightly in front of Nick. "This is my chance to go back and start over, for me to be the hero. And you'd like that, right?"

Nick nods. "I want to believe you." He lets out a long sigh. He was tired of being upset with Regina just as much as she was. "I'd like to start over, too."

Regina smiles. "That's great, honey. So, here's how it will work. There's a fail-safe built into the curse. A trigger." She explains.

"Like a self-destruct button?" Nick asks. "Like you never did it?

"Yes." Regina confirms. "It's the next best thing to turning back time."

"That's amazing." Nick says, excitedly. "Will it bring back my dad?"

Regina sighs. "Unfortunately, it won't. I'm sorry." Nick looks down, saddened. "Once someone is dead – "

"Their dead." Nick nods. "Yeah. I get it. So, what happens to Storybrooke?"

"It disappears. Forever. And no need to worry, dear. We can get away first. Back to the Enchanted Forest, using this." She says, holding up the bean.

"But what about everyone else?"

"They die."

Nick's eyes widen. "What?" He exclaims.

"I don't have any other choice. As long as there are other people in our lives, you and your sister can never fully be mine. You loved me once. With them gone, you'll love me again. And you can see me for what I truly am – a hero."

"Not if you kill everyone. You're a villain."

"Me?" Regina questions. "They're the ones who want to keep us apart. They're the villains."

"How can I ever love anybody who would do such horrible things?" Nick asks. "I should have known I could never trust you again. You're just like her!" Regina steps back. She felt as if she was just kicked in the gut at being accused of being like her mother. "Why would you even tell me this?"

Regina looks down, dismayed. "Because I don't have anyone else to talk to."

"Well, I'm gonna stop you." He says, determined.

Regina takes a book from out her coat pocket. "Everything I just said will come to pass."

"Never. Why would I let you do any of this? I will tell my sister, and we will tell Avia, who will tell Emma and her parents. We will stop you."

"That's okay, because you won't remember any of this." Regina waves her hand over Nick's face, wiping away his memory of their conversation.

Nick furrows his brows, looking up at Regina. "What are you doing out here?"

Regina shrugs. "Well, Karley told me you were refilling the feeders. I was just seeing if you needed any help." She smiles.

"That's okay. I'm just about done." He closes the feeder. "Thanks anyway, though." He says as sincerely as he could before he runs back towards the house with Regina watching him sadly. 

* * *

Inside the Mayoral office, Regina is looking through a small planetarium container that she is keeping the stolen magic beans in when she hears footsteps approaching from down the hall.

She quickly walks over to her desk as Hook walks in. "Captain." Regina says, surprised. "You look like you've had a rough time."

"Indeed, I have." Hook agrees as he limps towards her desk. "I've come to ask you for your protection."

"From Gold? I'm surprised you'd show your face in this town, once you noticed your murder didn't take."

"We've got bigger problems. That man Greg Mendell – the one who hit me the night I shot Belle – well, he's in league with some woman. She abducted me in New York and dragged me back to Mendell. And they want me to make an alliance with you and then betray you." He explains. "That's why they let me go. And I say, let's say you and I make an alliance and we'll skip the unpleasant betrayal business."

"Why should I trust you?" Regina asks, skeptically.

"I took up with your mother for a reason. Perhaps the three of us could reestablish our alliance."

Regina looks away at the mention of Cora. "My mother died." She informs the pirate.

Hook is taken aback by the news. "Well, that is sad news indeed. I'm sorry." He says sincerely. "She will be missed. I will tell you this, Regina – I knew her well enough to know that what she wanted most in the world was to see you win. Now, I failed in my revenge. The best tribute I could give her is to help you with yours."

"Well, can I – " Regina stumbles on her words, unsure of what to say. She lets out a long sigh. "Let me show you something."

She walks him over to the container containing the magic beans. "Escape plan?" He grins. "Oh, she'd have loved that. She brought that giant for the beans, so she could go back and start over with you."

"And now I'm going to do that with Nicholas and Karley. If you'll help me. This is how we're going to escape the total destruction of Storybrooke _if_ I can trust you."

"Now, when you say, 'total destruction,' you're including the crocodile, yes?" He asks.

Regina exhales. "Oh, yes." She assures him. "Rumplestiltskin will die. If you help me." 

* * *

At the diner, Tamara is picking up food to-go just as Emma walks in. She sees Tamara and pretends to accidentally bump into the woman, causing the contents inside of Tamara's purse to fall onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Emma exclaims as she starts to help Tamara with her things. Emma sees that Tamara has a list of numerous Storybrooke residents complete with their Enchanted Forest identities listed beside them.

Tamara chuckles. "It's fine."

"How are you doing here in Storybrooke?" Emma wonders as they both stand. "I mean, it's a lot to take in."

"Understatement." They both laugh. "But I guess you know that better than anyone."

"Yeah, I guess it's true. But it's more my sister who I'm trying to help adjust."

Tamara nods. "Yes. Neal explained everything to me. It must be hard for her, you know, finding out your technically from another world."

"Uh. Yeah. It's different. Even so, it's pretty crazy here. If the world found out about this place, do you know what that would mean for Avia or Neal?" Emma asks her carefully.

"Look, Emma, you don't have to worry. You can trust me."

Emma stares longingly into Tamara's eyes before putting on a smile. "That's good to know."

"Be seeing you later." Tamara smiles.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you." Emma watches with a look of distrust on her face as Tamara walks out of the diner. 

* * *

"I'm telling you, Tamara is the 'she' August was trying to warn us about." Emma says as she follows Snow through the apartment while she gathers up her things, preparing to leave.

"Emma!" Snow exclaims quietly. "Shh!"

"What? Don't 'Emma' me!"

Snow looks towards the staircase. "Avia is upstairs. We just calmed her down from the last debacle. Do you want to bring on another?" Emma crosses her arms, unwilling to let this go. "Look, I know this has been hard for you." Snow says, carefully.

"No. This isn't about me." Emma argues. "This is about August. He died trying to warn us about someone – about a woman. 'She.' Tamara has a list of people who live here, what their fairytale names are. Doesn't that worry you?"

Snow glances once more up the stairs before looking at her oldest. "There could be a million explanations for what you saw." She says quietly.

"We don't know anything about her. And she lied to me. When she said I could trust her, she lied."

"But your 'superpower' has been known to be unreliable, Emma." Snow rubs her daughter's arm gently as Emma narrows her eyes at her mother. "Especially when you're emotional."

Emma rolls her eyes as Snow walks towards the front door. "For the last time, I don't have feelings for Neal." She says, annoyed. "That was over four years ago. I'm over it."

"Fine." Snow raises her hands as she glances at the stairs. "But Avia's anxiety has been on the rise ever since the curse broke. I can't have her working herself up again for no reason. So, keep it to yourself. Please?" Snow begs. "Till you know something more?"

As Emma watches her mother leave the apartment, Avia comes downstairs, startling her. "So, what's the plan?"

"Geez." Emma groans. "Avia. You scared me. What are you talking about?"

"You can't lie to me, Emma." Avia smirks as she walks further down the stairs. "I heard everything. Plus, I mean, anyone who is dating Neal I wouldn't trust either. No offense."

Emma rolls her eyes, amused. "Gee. Thanks, sis."

Avia nods, smugly. "So, you're going to investigate her, right?" Emma glances at the closed door their mother just walked through. "Emma, please let me help you." Avia begs. "I've been cooped up in this apartment all day. I can't even talk to my friends."

"You're grounded." Emma reminds her.

"And she left you here to watch me." Avia points out, mischievously.

Emma ponders warily. "Get your coat." She gives in.

"Yes!" Avia runs to grab her jacket. Emma wondered if she was doing the right thing letting her sister get involved, but she didn't really have a choice. And, anyways, at least Avia believed her. That's something she could always count on – Avia having her back. 

* * *

Regina and Hook walk into the Storybrooke Library on a mission that furthers Regina's plan to get back to the Enchanted Forest.

"This why it's a two-man job?" Hook asks. "You need me to lower you?"

"No. Used to be – before magic." Regina says as she waves her hand across the elevator, opening it. They both step inside and Regina waves her hand, once more, closing it. The elevator lowers them underground.

"You ever wonder if this constant pursuit for revenge the reason is we have no one who cares for us?" Hook asks as he follows Regina. "I mean, when all this is over, and I know the crocodile is dead, for good and all, I'll have nothing to look forward to. My life will be empty. But don't misunderstand me, my dear. It's an end, not a beginning."

"For you, maybe. Not me. I have Nicholas, and now, Karley. And destroying Storybrooke? Well, that seems like a small price to pay to allow us to live in peace." Regina grins. Hook extends his arm out, gesturing to move forward when Regina notices the cuff on his wrist. "Where did you get that? It belonged to my mother."

"Yes." Hook confirms. "Well, she enchanted it so I could climb the beanstalk in our world. She, uh – "

"I don't care why she gave it to you." Regina interrupts rudely. "It was hers, and I want it back."

"You plan to blow this town off the map, and you're worried about a scrap of cowhide?"

"She was my mother."

"Well, she was my friend."

"Hardly." Regina glares. Hook nods and allows Regina to take the cuff from him, who then places it onto her own wrist. "Now follow me closely."

The two continue to walk further into the mines until they reach a much larger space where Emma had actually fought the dragon before breaking the curse. "Precarious." Hook says, bewildered. "You couldn't have just hid the trigger in the back of your wardrobe?"

Regina chuckles. "It had to be both well-hidden and well-guarded. I put it somewhere no one would ever think I'd go."

"You know, you say well-guarded, who's guarding it?"

"A friend." She says simply. "She's been through a lot. There's a powerful spell here that sustains her in whatever form she's in. In fact, Hook, she's the reason why this is a two man job."

"And what exactly am I here to do?" Hook asks.

"I'll get the trigger. And you? Well, you're the distraction."

"What?" Taking him off guard, Regina pushes Hook into the steep underground cliff of the trigger's guardian. He lands roughly into the lair and sees the ashes of the guardian begin to form. He stands, watching as the ashes of the guardian swirl around until the formerly slayed dragon is resurrected as an undead creature. It begins to shrill out loudly as it approaches Hook. "Maleficent. Love you in earth tones." He says before running up the large boulders that lead up to the opening of the hole. Maleficent lunges at Hook but he manages to jump away, swiping at Maleficent with his hook as he does so. Maleficent lets out another loud screech before lunging at Hook again who jabs his hook into her once more, causing her to rise up larger than before and swiping Hook across her lair, into the rock wall.

While Hook is distracting the creature, up above, Regina begins her search for the trigger. She finds the coffin that Snow once lied in during her sleeping curse and breaks through it, finding a pouch containing what looks like a small brown diamond, but it is really the trigger that ends Storybrooke for good. 

* * *

In town, Emma and Avia are staking out Granny's Diner from inside Emma's car.

"I missed this." Avia says.

Emma smirks. "What? Sneaking around?"

Avia shrugs. "Well, yeah – that. But, also, I missed just the two of us hanging out. We haven't really done this since the curse broke."

"But, besides everything that has happened since, you like it here, right?" Emma asks

"I mean, I like having parents, if that's what you mean. Do I like that they are Snow White and Prince Charming?" Avia sighs. "I don't know." She admits. "It's still sort of surreal."

Emma nods as she takes a sip of her coffee, looking out the window. "I get it. I didn't have much experience with the fairytale world either when I was a kid. So, this is all pretty new to me, too." Emma gasps when they see someone walk out of the diner. "Oh! Duck." They both lean down, out of sight. Emma peeks out the window. "Oh." She says, disappointed. "No, it's not them." She says as they both sit back up.

"Do you think we would have done this back in Boston if you had custody of me?" Avia asks curiously.

Emma chuckles. "Absolutely not."

"Ugh. Why not?"

"I would not have taken my kid sister out on a stake out with me. Do you know how dangerous it could get?"

Avia shrugs. "This ones not."

"Yeah. But some are." Emma states. "They would have totally taken you away from me if they've found out."

"Well, at least things are different now. We don't have to worry about that anymore, I guess. Especially since, now, we're going back over there." Avia points out.

Emma looks at her sister, who didn't sound too keen on the idea of going back to the Enchanted Forest. "Is that still something you want?" She asks. "To go back to the Enchanted Forest?"

Avia shrugs, unsure. "I don't know. I mean, I don't really have a choice either way, do I?"

"There's always a choice, Avs."

"How? They're our parents, Emma. We can't just not go with them, and it's not like they'd willingly leave us behind. I'll admit, it'll be strange at first, considering I only know of this world. But you'll be there, right? You can teach me things."

Emma sighs, uncertain. "I don't know. I only spent eight years there, remember? And I mainly spent them inside a castle."

Avia rolls her eyes playfully. "Oh, how hard it must have been for you." She says sarcastically.

Emma nudges her sister, laughing lightly. "I just mean it'll be new for me, too."

Avia nods, understanding. "Hey." Emma looks at Avia who seems to be pondering something. "Do we really have choice, though? I mean, what if we did tell them we didn't want to go? What do you think they'd say?" Emma is taken aback by Avia's questions, but before she could respond, Avia's eyes widen as she looks at the diner. "Duck!" They both quickly slouch down.

Emma peeks up through the window to see Neal and Tamara walking out. "Okay. Let's do this." She says, matching Avia's mischievous grin. 

* * *

Inside the Inn, Emma is outside Neal and Tamara's door, picking the lock.

"Hang on." She whispers. "I almost got it."

"So, once we find proof that Tamara's evil, I guess the wedding's off?" Avia assumes as she stands in the hallway, looking out for Neal and Tamara. Emma narrows her eyes at her sister, knowing exactly what she's trying to get at. "What? I just wanna make sure you two don't get back together."

Emma rolls her eyes. "We're not. Plus, you know, Neal isn't that bad. You would see that if you'd give him a chance."

Avia grimaces. "No thanks. He betrayed you, or are you forgetting all about your time behind bars?"

Emma lets out a heavy sigh. "I would if you'd stop reminding me."

Avia scoffs. "I think having Neal around is reminder enough."

Emma continues to pick the lock until it clicks. "Ah! Yes!" She quietly celebrates. She opens the door, stepping inside. Avia starts to follow, but Emma turns around, stopping her. "Unh-unh! You gotta be the lookout."

"Seriously? I'm good at finding stuff, too. I can help."

"Yes, I know. But you are better help if you look out. Remember what I taught you to do?"

Avia nods. "Hit the door." She remembers. There were plenty of moments when they were younger when Avia had to play the look out while Emma searched for food inside numerous foster homes. She was used to it. "Fine. Go."

Emma walks inside the room, closing the door behind her. She begins to sift through Neal and Tamara's belongings, but comes up empty-handed after searching through the closet and under the bed. She starts to give up, until she walks onto the hardwood floor and the board below creaks. She looks down at it with a hopeful look. "Gotcha."

Meanwhile outside, Avia is pacing in front of the door when she hears footsteps drawing near. She turns to the door and tries to discreetly kick it when Neal walks up. "Uh? Hey, Avia." He says, confused to see the girl.

Inside, Emma, who was trying to get the floorboard up, looks up at the door when she hears Neal speaking. "Oh. Hey, Neal. I was just, uh, coming to talk to you." Avia says, loudly, hoping Emma hears her. "You know, I was thinking we could start over – I can forgive you, or something." She says, forcing an innocent smile as she kicks the door again.

Neal scoffs, realizing what she's doing. "Oh, hell no. Emma!" He shouts before he opens the door, leading Avia inside.

Avia shrugs sheepishly. "I guess asking to start over was a bit of a stretch."

"Uh. You weren't here, and the door was open." Emma lies.

"Emma, what's this about?" Neal asks, knowing her all too well for that to be the truth.

"Tamara." Emma admits. "I think she's playing you."

"She's playing me?" Neal repeats in incredulity. "How?"

"I think she's the 'she' August was trying to warn us about. I didn't wanna tell you until I had proof."

"Oh." Neal chuckles. "Okay, yeah. Well, as long as you broke into our room to spare my feelings." He says sarcastically. "Are you out of your mind?"

"He warned us about a _woman_." Emma emphasizes.

"Yeah, which covers half the world. I can't believe you roped your sister into this." Neal chuckles as Avia just stands awkwardly off to the side.

"She lied to me. Remember I had that thing with lies?"

Neal shrugs, amused. "You thought you had a thing with lies. I never bought it."

"Yeah, you did." Emma narrows her eyes, knowingly. "Listen to me, Neal. She's got a list of fairytale characters and who they are – whoever she's gonna give that to that could blow this whole town right open."

"Emma, I helped her make that list. It was to help her come to grips with this place." He explains. "It's not easy, you know? I mean, she's trying to deal with it for me."

"Okay, I know what this looks like, but it isn't that. Do I look like a jealous ex?" Emma contorts.

"Yes." Neal and Avia both say in unison.

Emma scoffs at her sister. "Sorry." Avia glowers.

"Okay, maybe I'm crazy." Emma says, looking back at Neal. "But let's find out. There's a floorboard loose. It shouldn't be. So, let's look under it. If there's nothing there, fine. I back off."

"Okay. Yeah, sure." Neal gives in. "What the hell?"

They watch as Emma kneels down near the floorboard, attempting to pull it up. She narrows her eyes up at Neal. "A little help?"

"Oh, right."

Avia watches as they both pull up the floorboard. Emma puts her hand inside, digging around, but she feels nothing. "Oh." She frowns, disappointed.

"Listen." Neal begins delicately. "I know Tamara being here is a little awkward – "

"Don't." Emma scowls, peeved. "Avia, let's go." She places the board back in its place before begrudgingly following Avia out of the room. 

* * *

Back in the library, Regina steps out of the elevator, without Hook, looking triumphantly down at the trigger in her hands. She looks up and gasps when she sees Hook waiting for her near the counter.

"How?" She asks, stunned.

"Startling, aren't I?" Hook says. "Some people say 'striking.'"

"You couldn't have survived that."

"Well, you should know by now the one thing I excel at is surviving. The amazing thing is, you almost had me." He walks closer to the Queen. "All that stuff about a fresh, clean start, just killing 'em and movin' on – it kinda touched me." He says cynically. "For a moment there, I thought we had a real connection. And honestly, I almost put a stop to my plan."

Regina scowls, bemused. "Your plan?"

"Well, their plan, but I fancied it. And they did save me from that wretched, whatever Maleficent is." Hook turns around as Greg and Tamara step out from the back. "Do you, uh, know these two? Well, they have a way with magic. Or should I say, a way against magic."

Regina shakes her head. "Enough of this." She opens her hand, attempting to make a fireball, but she is unsuccessful.

"Yeah, sorry. That's not gonna work." Greg says, blatantly. "Not anymore."

Regina looks confounded as she looks down at her wrist, realizing what the cuff she placed on her wrist is actually for. 

* * *

Emma and Avia walk into the loft, relieved to see that they've returned before their parents.

"Good. They're not here." Avia says.

"Thank God for that. I didn't want to have to explain why I broke you out." Emma jokes as they both fall onto the couch.

Avia could see that her sister was still pretty bummed from not finding anything inside Neal and Tamara's room. "You know, if it helps, I still believe you about Tamara."

"Well, you should, 'cause I'm right."

"And when you prove it, can I be the first to laugh in Neal's face?" Avia beams. Emma rolls her eyes and shoves her sister playfully as they both laugh. 

* * *

Out on the crop, David, Snow, and Leroy drive up to check on the magic beans' progress.

"You know, when we get back, Leroy, we're going to need your help restoring the palace." David says as they step out of the truck.

"It's in pretty bad shape." Snow adds.

"Cosmetic or a total teardown?" Leroy asks.

"Burn down." They walk across the invisible barrier and their faces fall when they find that the crops have been ravaged. "What happened here?"

"The beans – they're gone." David exclaims as he runs into the crops, taking a closer look.

Leroy glares vehemently at Snow. "Nobody steals from a dwarf."

"Who would do this?" Snow wonders. 

* * *

Inside the library, Regina tries to take off the cuff that is preventing her from using her magic.

"The cuff. You gave me this." She says to Hook.

"No, you rather insisted." Hook reminds her.

"You knew I would want it." She seethes.

"True. They rigged it with something that blocks your magic." He smiles back at Tamara and Greg. "It's impressive."

"So little bitty Owen does grown-up magic of his own now." Regina glares.

"It's not magic." Greg states. "Actually, this is something much better – science." Regina continues to try to take the cuff off her wrist. "You can stop doing that. It's not gonna work. You might be able to get rid of the leather, but inside are the toughest metals and machinery known to man, and right now they're counteracting every magic bone in your body." Regina's eyes broaden in distress.

Tamara pulls out her list from her pocket. "Which one was she?"

"Uh, she was the Queen – the Evil Queen."

"Yes. I was the Queen." Regina confirms, irreverently.

"But now – here – you're nothing."

"And what are you?" She asks, repulsed by the man.

Greg shrugs. "I'm just a man – a man on a mission."

"And all this just to try to find your father. I already told you, I don't know where – "

"Yes, you do." Greg interrupts firmly. "But that's not my mission."

"Then what is?"

Greg smiles maliciously. "I'm not telling you. Bag her."

Regina looks at Tamara, who tosses a sheet of fabric over her head – everything turning black.


	25. Hide and Sneak

At Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Neal wakes up to find Tamara out of bed, already dressed, and preparing to go out. He squints with exhaustion as he looks at the time on the clock that reads six a.m.

"How about we sleep in just this once?" He suggests.

"The marathon's in three weeks." Tamara says, amused, as she finishes tying her shoes. "I have to train."

"Come back to bed. I'll give you a workout." He teases as he buries his head into the pillows.

Tamara chuckles as she walks over to him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye."

As Tamara walks out, Neal attempts to go back to sleep until he's interrupted by the sound of something shattering outside, followed by his father's voice. 

* * *

Outside, Mr. Gold, who has Lacey by his side, is hovering his foot over Dr. Whale's face, demanding the doctor that he kiss it. "If you won't kiss it, you're gonna taste it anyway." Gold threatens.

"Come on, Gold." Dr. Whale protests, as he lays on the ground. "I didn't do anything."

"You stared at her, and I know how you think. So, kiss…my…boot." He grits.

But before Gold is able to place his foot on the doctor's face, Neal runs up from behind him, restraining him. "What the hell are you doing!?" He shouts at his father.

Seeing the opportunity, Dr. Whale jumps up and storms away. "This doesn't concern you." Gold tells his son. "Let go of me, son!"

Neal pushes his father away, laughing. "Surprised you didn't turn him into a snail." He says, considering Gold's past.

Lacey laughs. "A snail? What are you talking about?"

"Lacey, why don't you go and wait for me in the shop?" Gold hands his girlfriend the keys. "I'll be along shortly." Lacey walks away.

Neal scoffs. "You're unreal, you know that? You spent years looking for me. I come to town. You disappear. You haven't even bothered to meet Tamara."

"Why should I concern myself with her?" Gold wonders, uninterested.

"We're getting married!" Neal exclaims.

"That's never gonna last, not while you carry a torch for Emma."

Neal hesitates for a moment, but he doesn't deny it. "You know, you haven't changed one bit. For a second, I thought you might have. I started to think maybe you were worth my time. I guess I was wrong."

"And yet you're still here." Gold points out.

Neal nods. "Yeah. I am. But you don't deserve my reason. As far as I'm concerned, you can stay the hell away from me." And with that, Neal walks away, leaving Gold to watch him turn away from him yet again without a second look back. 

* * *

At the Mayoral office, Emma and David bursts into Regina's office, their handguns in tow. They look around, seeing the office empty with no sign of Regina.

"It's okay!" Emma shouts. "She's not here."

Snow and Avia walk in. "So, what's the plan when you find her?" Avia asks, curiously.

"We just want the beans she stole from us." Emma tells her as she investigates Regina's alarm system.

"I don't get it." Snow says, perturbed. "Why would Regina leave her office unlocked?"

Avia walks over to the incubator with a plant inside, which used to contain the beans. "Especially when she's keeping the beans here." David says, stepping next to his daughter.

Snow sighs as she steps up, behind Avia. " _Was_ keeping them here. They're gone."

"Something's not right." Emma says, looking confused. "Regina would never leave evidence like this behind."

"Maybe she already used the beans to get out of Storybrooke." Avia assumes.

"Have you spoken to Nick or Karley today?" Snow asks her daughter.

Avia narrows her eyes up at her mother. "You took my phone, remember?"

Snow closes her eyes, exhaling. "Ah, yes."

"Here." Emma tosses her phone to Avia, who catches it easily.

Avia starts to dial Nick's number when a noise outside the office grabs their attention. David and Emma both reach for the guns when Nick and Karley walk in. Karley gasps, startled. "It's just us." Nick says, quickly, raising his hands.

Emma and David reach back. "Never mind." Avia mutters. "What are you guys doing here?" She asks her friends.

Nick and Karley walk further inside the office, looking around. "We were looking for Regina." Karley tells her.

"But, I guess since you're here, then she's not." Nick adds.

The Charming family look at one another in confusion. "Wait. You're looking for your mom?" Avia asks, surprised.

Nick shrugs. "We haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

"She's been gone all night." Karley states. "We thought we'd check here first before coming to you."

"The security system says the last time someone was in the office was around six this morning." Emma says, reading off the system. "They used an override code to get in."

"Why would Regina need an override code on her own alarm?" David asks.

"She wouldn't."

"You think someone else broke in and took the beans?" Snow wonders.

"Well, we haven't found Regina anywhere and they haven't seen her since yesterday." Emma says, pointing to the two worried siblings.

"So, something must have happened to her." Nick says. Avia places her hand on her friend's shoulder. Even though Nick was still mad at his mom, Avia could see how worried he truly was. After all, Regina is still his mother despite everything.

"We're gonna find her, Nick." Emma assures the boy.

"There's only one person who could overpower Regina." Snow says, shrewdly.

"Gold." David glares.

Emma furrows her brows. "He's too busy with his new/old girlfriend." She reminds them.

Avia looks around the room, seeing them all in deep thought of who could possibly want to harm Regina. "Um." She hesitates. "Well, what if it's – "

Emma looks up at her sister – just as their parents do with one another, she could practically read her sister's mind. "Tamara." They both say in unison.

Snow gives her girls a disapproving look. "Haven't you already gone down that road?" She asks Emma.

"Maybe not far enough." Emma says, firmly.

"Or – " Snow grimaces. " – maybe it's time for you to let it go?"

"August was attacked the day Tamara came to town." Emma recaps. "I don't think that was a coincidence."

"I agree with Emma." Avia says as she walks to Emma's side, looking back at their parents. "I get a bad vibe from her. And I'm pretty good at reading people. It took me a long time to get used to all of this, and, honestly, I'm still not really used to it. But Tamara comes into town and learns about everything in a day, and she barely even reacts – something's not right. No person from the outside would ever just be okay with this."

But Emma could see that despite Avia's attempt to get them on their side, their parents still were having trouble believing Tamara's involvement. "If Regina's in trouble, we can't just drop everything else because of a hunch." David tells them.

"Which is why we're not gonna drop everything else." Emma argues. "Go to Gold. I'm sure he has some kind of magic that can help locate Regina."

Snow nods, agreeing. "Where are you going to go?" She asks her daughter.

"Back to Tamara's room." 

* * *

At the Storybrooke Cannery Company, Tamara walks inside a room and over to the window which shows a view into another room where Regina is strapped down, lying on a table, with Hook standing over her.

Greg walks up. "Did you get into her office?" He asks Tamara.

"Have I ever let you down?" She asks, complacently. She turns around, looking at her boyfriend. "Look what I found." She opens a pea-pod, revealing two magic beans.

"Are these what I think they are?"

"Magic beans." Tamara confirms. "Neal told me all about them. They open portals."

Greg looks at her with a hint of jealousy to his face. "I bet he told you a lot, huh?"

"Don't be jealous. As soon as we're done, - " Tamara holds up her left hand, showing the engagement ring on her finger. " – this is coming off."

"Yeah, well, you can have this one instead." He holds up a pouch, handing it to her.

Tamara opens the pouch, looking inside at the black diamond. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. Regina had it on her."

"I'll send it back with the rest of the data. I think the home office is gonna have a field day with everything we collected so far."

Greg chuckles at her excitement. "I still have one more thing that I have to do."

"Make it quick. We'll be getting our instructions soon."

"Oh, this isn't gonna take long." Greg wheels some sort of machine out of the room.

Inside the room Regina is in, she looks up at Hook, who is still hovering over her.

"Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it." She tells the pirate.

"Well, considering they're offering to have me kill Rumplestiltskin, I'd say it is." Hook says.

"And you actually trust them?" Regina chuckles. "You don't even know who you're working for."

Greg walks inside, wheeling the equipment into the room. "Good morning, Regina." He greets the Mayor.

"This part of your mission?" She asks, eyeing the machine.

"No." Greg walks closer and places an electrode on Regina's forehead. "This is personal." He says as he continues to place a few other electrodes on her body. "See, this is about my father."

Regina rolls her eyes. "I already told you, he left town."

"Yet he never came to find his only son." Greg says, finding that rather odd. "Look, would you mind lending me a hand?" He asks, chuckling towards Hook. "Preferably your good one."

"Sorry, Mate." Hook shrugs. "Gonna have to say no. When you're interested in killing Rumplestiltskin and not torturing the Queen, find me." Hook walks out, leaving Greg and Regina alone.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you." Greg walks over to the machine, turning it on.

Regina smirks. "Is that supposed to frighten me?"

"Well, it should." Greg places metal clips onto Regina's hands and arms, as she tries her best to look unafraid. "You see, this is how we deal with your kind. And, yes, it's going to be unpleasant. Now, exactly how unpleasant – well, that depends on you." Greg walks back over to the machine – charging it up. "Now, where is my father?"

Regina looks at the man, refusing to answer. Greg turns a knob on the machine and sends a flood of electricity through Regina's body, causing her to writhe in pain. 

* * *

Neal opens his room door and Emma walks right in, not waiting for his invite. "I need to search you room." She tells him. "For real this time."

"You wanna tell me what this is about, Sheriff?" Neal asks, amused. "Where's your deputy?"

"Where's your fiancé?" Emma asks.

"She's on a run. What do you think she did this time?"

"Regina's gone missing."

"And you think she – " Neal groans in frustration as Emma walks to the closet, searching it. "You're still onto Tamara. You gotta be kidding me. She came to town to support me, her fiancé. She's not a kidnapper."

Emma looks firmly at her ex. "Where'd she go running?"

"The same place she goes every morning – the woods."

"How long she been gone?" Emma wonders as she kneels down to inspect something on the floor.

"Couple of hours." Neal answers. "Does it matter? She's training for a marathon."

Emma brushes her hand over the floor, feeling sand. "If she runs in the woods, then why did she track sand in here?" She asks, standing back up.

"Maybe she likes to run along the beach instead. What does that prove?"

"That she lied to you." Emma states, bluntly, as she walks out of the closet. "If she lied about this, then you can bet she's lied about other things, too."

Neal shrugs. "Maybe she just likes to run on the beach."

Emma arches her brow. "One way to find out." 

* * *

At Gold's shop, David, Snow, Avia, Nick, and Karley walk in to find Lacey sitting on the counter having a drink.

"Sorry to interrupt the party." David says blatantly.

Gold turns around, unenthused to see the Charming family in his shop. "Well, I certainly don't remembering inviting you. We're closed."

"Not to us." Snow tells him. "We need your help. Regina's missing, and we think she might be in danger."

"Just the way I like her. Now if you'll excuse me – "

"Wait!" Nick jumps in. Gold looks back at the worried boy. "You have to help."

Gold chuckles. "Sorry, dearie. But I don't have to do anything. You should be thrilled your mother has disappeared."

Nick lets out a frustrating sigh. "Well, I'm not."

"Well, that's not my problem." Gold refuses to give in.

Avia looks desperately up at parents. "Whatever your feelings are about Regina, you still owe me a favor." David reminds the imp.

Gold simply puts on a smile as he looks at a confused Lacey. "Lacey, if you could excuse us, I have some business to attend to."

Lacey grabs Gold's hand, allowing him to help her down from the counter. "Make it quick." She says before glaring at the Charming family as she walks past them and out of the shop.

Gold walks behind the counter and begins searching his cabinets. "I'm sure I could whip up something to find Regina, but now, tell me, why do the Charmings want to help the Evil Queen?"

"Because I owe her, after what I did to Cora." Snow tells him.

Gold grabs a tiny wooden container from the cabinet and turns to Snow with a smile before placing the container on the counter. "Never underestimate the power of a guilty conscience."

"What is that?" Avia asks, seeing the small vial that Gold takes out of the container, which contains some sort of transparent liquid.

"This is one of Regina's tears, dearie."

"Why do you have one of Regina's tears?" Snow wonders in confusion.

Gold chuckles. "Because I do." He walks over to the group. "This spell, however, requires two tears."

Snow narrows her eyes at the imp. "You want one from me?"

"Well, just think of a dark moment, dearie – something bleak and hopeless. I know you have a few." Avia looks up at Snow wondering of which dark moment she could possibly be thinking about as Snow's face grows saddened and her eyes begin to water. Gold places the vile underneath Snow's eye, just in time to catch the fallen tear. "Perfect." He whispers. Gold swirls the glowing vial and closes it before he explains to them what to do. "Now, when you drop this into your eye, you will be connected with Regina, wherever she is. Whatever she sees, you'll see. Whatever she feels, you'll feel."

Avia looks at Nick and Karley who share the same look of concern. "How long does the spell last?" David asks.

"Long enough to lead you to her." David accepts the vial. "And with that, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain. Good-bye."

David sighs. "Always a pleasure." He says sarcastically, following his wife and daughter, and her friends, out of the shop.

As Gold replaces the container back into the cabinet, Lacey clears her throat, emerging from the other room. "So, it's true?" Gold slowly turns to face Lacey, knowing he's be caught. "I heard everything." She says, walking closer, obviously intrigued by this. "You really can do magic."

"I think you might wanna pour yourself another drink." Gold tells her, unwilling to tell her truth. Lacey simply nods but does as she is told. 

* * *

At the apartment, David is holding the vial that contains his wife's and Regina's tears.

He lets out a long sigh. "You don't have to do this, you know." He says as he sits in the chair next to his wife, as the three teens stand at the kitchen counter, anxiously awaiting to see what's going to happen. "You've been through enough already."

"That's why I _do_ have to do it." Snow says strongly. "My heart is dark because of what I did to Regina. If I can help find her, if we could save her, maybe it'll help let some of the light back in."

David stares lovingly at his wife as he puts on a small smile. "Okay." He turns to the kids. "You three should head upstairs."

"Why?" Avia scowls. "I want to be here. They should be here." She points to her friends.

Snow stands and walks over to her daughter. "Avia, we don't know what's going to happen." She say softly. "I will find Regina, and we will come and get you as soon as we have answers."

Avia shakes her head in disbelief. "You can't keep leaving me out. I'm apart of this now. You made me apart of this. I never asked for it."

Nick understood why Snow and David didn't want Avia to watch. He, unfortunately, had experience with magic. And, whatever Gold's potion contained, he was sure it would be hard to watch, especially for his best friend who has already seen so much already. "You promise to come get us as soon as you find out where she is?" He asks Snow.

Snow nods, smiling softly at the boy. "I promise." She looks at her daughter, who is glaring at her friend.

Nick nods and looks at Avia. "Come on, Avia."

Avia rolls her eyes, and pushes past her mother. She runs upstairs with Nick and Karley following. David, who was still sitting down, reaches over and grabs his wife's hand. "She'll be okay." He assures her.

Snow frowns. "I know." She turns around, sitting back in the chair. "I just – "

"I know." David understands. Avia's right. She didn't ask for any of this, and yet, she has it. It wasn't fair. But, unfortunately, there wasn't much they could do except to shield her from they could, when need be. David removes the liquid-filled pipette from the vial and drips the tears into Snow's eye, once she tilts her head back.

Upstairs, Avia opens her bedroom door much to Nick's dismay. "They'll come get us when they're finished, Avia."

Avia glares at her friend. "I'm not just going to sit here, Nick."

"She's right." Karley says, surprising Avia. "This is about Regina. I know you're still upset with her, but I also know you don't want anything bad to happen to her either. Or else, you wouldn't be here right now."

Nick knew he couldn't argue. Of course he cared about Regina. She's his mother. If something happened to her before he could forgive her, he'd regret that for the rest of his life. "Fine." He gives in.

Avia nods and opens the door wider. They walk out and sit at the top of the stairs, looking down at Snow and David. They both look at one another in disappointment, expecting something to happen right away until suddenly Snow lets out a loud gasps and leans forward, feeling everything that Regina is feeling. Avia tries to run down the stairs, but she is held back by her friends. Snow can see Regina strapped down on a table, the electrodes on her head and hands, and Greg turning up the machine which is sending massive, painful surges of electricity through the Evil Queen's body.

Tears develop in Avia's eyes as she watches Snow lean back in her chair, writhing from the unbearable pain she is feeling through Regina. Avia struggles from the hold her friends have on her as she tries to run down the stairs.

David begins to panic. "Snow! Snow!"

"Mary Margaret!" Avia then shouts.

David looks at the stairs with wide eyes at his daughter who was struggling against Nick and Karley's grip on her as she tries to free herself to run towards her pain stricken mother. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Neal are walking across the beach, searching for Tamara.

"So, where do you think she'd hiding Regina… a sand castle?" Neal jokes.

"They have to be somewhere." Emma says determinedly.

"Emma, you're letting your emotions get in the way of your judgment."

Emma stops and turns to him. "Do you really think this is all about me trying to break up you and Tamara?" She asks, amused. "What do you wanna hear, Neal? That it killed me you never came looking for me even once I was locked up?"

"Emma – "

"That it didn't hurt that you found Tallahassee with someone else?"

Before Neal can reply, footsteps are heard approaching them. "Neal?" They turn to find Tamara running towards them.

"Hey!" Neal greets his fiancé.

"Hey." Tamara says, breathlessly. "What are you doing down here?"

"We were – we were just – I thought you go running in the woods." He says, confused.

"Yeah, I start in the woods, but then I run along the beach." Tamara says, looking curiously at the two. Emma forces a smile, finding this all rather convenient. "Everything all right?"

"Regina's missing." Emma informs her.

Tamara fakes a shocked reaction. "Oh, my gosh. That's terrible."

"I thought maybe she was down here, but I was wrong."

"Well, I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere. Let me know if I can help at all." Emma smiles, gratefully, as Tamara kisses Neal on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She tells him before she runs off.

Emma begins to walk away. "Oh, Emma." Neal tries to stop her, but she ignores him. "I wanted to go to jail for you." He admits.

Emma sighs, turning to look at Neal. "Neal – "

"It kills me that I let August talk me into letting you go." He says as he walks closer to Emma.

"I don't wanna hear it." Emma groans.

"No, okay, I have to say it. I wanted to look for you. I just – I was too afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you would never forgive me, cause I never forgave myself. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I don't regret having left you. I'm sorry, Emma, for everything."

Emma smiles, appreciatively. "Me, too."

They continue to stare awkwardly at one another before continuing their walk along the beach. 

* * *

Inside the cannery, Tamara is walking around a tortured and weak Regina, who is still strapped down on the table.

"Everything's taken care of." She says to Greg.

"They bought it?" Greg asks, surprised.

"As far as Emma and Neal are concerned, I'm just running on the beach. How are things going with the Queen?" She asks, earning a dark glare from the Queen herself.

"You know, she's not exactly cooperative, but that's all about to change." Greg says as he fiddles with a couple of knobs on the equipment. "Right, Regina?" He activates the device, sending another electrical surge through Regina's body. Regina begins to cringe and convulse from the pain vibrating throughout her entire body.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Regina says, weakly, once Greg hits another button, stopping the electricity.

"Actually, no, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

Regina exhales, amused. "A couple of fools in over their heads who go around stealing magic."

"Stealing magic." Tamara chuckles. "That's what you think we're here to do?"

"We're not here to steal magic." Greg tells her. "We're here to destroy it."

Regina scowls in confusion. "Magic does not belong in this world." Tamara adds. "It's unholy. We're here to cleanse this land of it."

Regina laughs. "You think you can destroy magic? Just the two of you?"

Greg and Tamara glance at once another. "Well, who said there's only two of us?" Greg asks. "Oh, we're everywhere, Regina. See, after I left Storybrooke, as a boy, I was babbling about magic, about what I had seen, and what had happened to my father. You know, most folks, they wrote me off. But some didn't. And they found me."

"'They'?" Regina questions.

"Believers. People that know that magic is real."

"And that it doesn't belong in this world." Tamara adds. "And are willing to do something about it."

"This little quest of yours to cleanse the world of magic – it's not gonna work." Regina informs the two.

"No, of course it will." Greg says, undoubtedly. "We've done it before, and we'll do it again. Do you think that Storybrooke is the first time that magic has crossed over?"

"Magic has been doing its damage for a long time." Tamara says.

"And people like us – " Greg points to himself and Tamara. " – we're here to stop it." He presses the button on the machine, sending another wave of terrible pain Regina's way. 

* * *

Back in the apartment, Snow is unconscious after having suffered through one of Regina's torturings.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Avia panics as she and her friends stand on the side, looking helplessly down at Snow.

David cradles the side of Snow's head and begins to stroke the other side of her face. "Snow?" He calls out to his wife, attempting to wake her up. Snow starts to come to, looking weakly up at her husband. "Are you okay?"

"It was awful." Snow whispers. "The worst pain I've ever felt. Wherever Regina is, she's powerless. She can't fight back."

"Could you see where she was?" He asks as he sits back down in front of her. "Could you see who was keeping her there?"

Snow holds onto her head, exhaling. "I just remember pain and screaming." She says quickly.

"Okay, okay. Okay." David says, soothingly. "Concentrate. The smallest detail might lead us to her."

Snow begins to breathe heavily, shaking her head. "I don't know."

Avia walks up, placing a gentle hand on her mother's shoulder. Snow looks up, not having realized her daughter and her friends were standing there. She looks up at Avia and could see she was trying her hardest to stay strong, considering what she just witnessed. But she was, instead, sending an encouraging smile to her mother. "You can do it." Avia tells her softly.

Snow places her hand on top of her daughter's as she begins to remember. "My hands were tied down. And my legs – and it was cold, and it smelled weird, like…sardines. I don't know." She exclaims, painfully. "I wish I could remember more."

David and Avia share a look as Snow drops her head down. Karley turns to look at her brother, but he's no longer standing behind her. She furrows her brows in confusion. "Nick?" Snow, David, and Avia look her way. "Nick?"

"Where'd he go?" Avia wonders.

"I don't know." Karley frowns. "He was standing right here."

The girls then run upstairs. "Nick?" Avia shouts.

"So, she didn't see anything?" Emma asks David, over the phone, as she and Neal are walking down the docks.

"Not much." David says. "She could sense Regina was in pain. It was cold. She was strapped down."

The girls then come running back down. "He's not up there." Avia tells him.

"What's going on?" Emma asks, hearing her sister's voice.

David sighs. "Nick is missing. He was just here, but he disappeared while Snow was describing everything."

"He must have went looking for Regina." Emma realizes. "Did she see anything else?"

"Uh, she said she could smell sardines."

Emma looks across the pier to the Storybrooke Cannery Co. "I think I know where Nick went. Get down to the docks right now." She hangs up. "I was right." She says to Neal. "Tamara was not down here for a run. She was in there – " Emma points. " – with Regina."

"Where did he go?" Avia asks.

"I have to get to the docks." David stands up and grabs his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Where's my brother?" Karley exclaims.

"I have to go to the docks."

And without a second thought, Avia and Karley shoot out of the apartment. "Avia!" David and Snow shout. 

* * *

In the pawn shop, Mr. Gold takes a clear bottle of liquid and waves his hand over it, turning it green.

Lacey chuckles. "So, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She wonders as she takes a closer look.

"Because magic always comes with a price." Mr. Gold recites. "Tends to drive away the people I care about most."

"Well, then you've been caring about the wrong people. What else can you do?"

Mr. Gold grins before he raises his hand and a beautiful necklace appears out of thin air. "Anything." He places the necklace around Lacey's neck. "There are many perks to being the dark one."

"Immortality being one of them, right?" She asks, curiously. Mr. Gold nods. "Could you keep me young?"

"Yeah."

Lacey wraps her arms around Gold's neck. "Cause then we can be together forever. Nothing can keep us apart." When Gold doesn't say anything, Lacey looks back at him, perplexed. "What?"

"There is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Immortal means to live forever." Gold states. "It doesn't mean one can't be killed. There was prophecy that someone might be my undoing."

"Well, do you know who this someone is?" Lacey asks. Mr. Gold nods. "Then get rid of them. Stop them."

"It's complicated. Something's standing in my way."

"I thought you were a man who wouldn't let anything stand in his way."

Mr. Gold grabs Lacey around her waist, pulling her towards him, earning a flirtatious giggle from the girl. "I am." 

* * *

Neal and Emma, who is holding out her handgun, walk cautiously into the dark Storybrooke Cannery Co., and approach a doorway that leads to more heavy machinery.

"You sure you wanna be here?" Emma asks Neal.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone in this place." Neal tells her.

"If something does go down with Tamara, I need to know you've got my back."

"Emma, if Tamara is hiding Regina here in her evil lair by the docks, yeah, I got your back." He says sarcastically.

Emma keeps her gun aimed forward, as they continue to walk through the building, when they hear a noise. Emma gasps and starts to run to the nearest pipe, leaning against it. They hear a sound of a door opening, so Emma runs towards it, aiming her gun at David, who's also aiming one at her. Snow, Avia, and Karley are standing behind him. They all sigh in relief. "What the hell, guys?" She asks her parents.

"Here." David hands his daughter a walkie-talkie. "So that doesn't happen again."

"Why are they here?" She asks, looking at her sister and Karley.

"Nick is here, Emma. He has to be." Avia tells her.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Fine. You four take the basement. We'll search the main floor. Regina's gotta be here somewhere."

"Come on." Snow grabs the girls' hands and follows David out of the room. 

* * *

"Time to go." Tamara says to herself as she watches the gang on her laptop through security footage. She starts to pack up her things while knocking on the window that looks through into the next room where Greg and Regina are. Greg walks to the doorway, meeting Tamara. "They found us."

"Who, Emma and Neal?" Greg asks. "I thought that you took care of them."

"Yeah, so did I. We need to go."

Greg shakes his head. "I need more time with her."

"Greg, if you get caught, this whole thing is blown."

"We wouldn't even know about this town if it wasn't for my dad. I'm not leaving until I find out where he is." He says stubbornly.

Tamara watches as Greg walks back to the torture machine. "Fine." She begrudgingly agrees. "Meet me at the rendezvous point when you're done." She walks away.

Greg turns up the knob on the machine. "I'm moving up the timeline." He informs Regina. "Now, I'm gonna give you one last chance. Tell me where my father is." Regina remains silent. "Okay, time's up."

"Wait." Regina says, faintly.

"Where is he?" He asks hurriedly.

Regina gives him a sick smile. "Dead." She finally answers. "I killed him." Greg steps back, his face dropping glumly. "The minute you ran away – "

"No, you're lying to me."

"Don't believe me? Go see for yourself. I buried his body at your campsite. I doubt he gets many visitors there. Now go ahead and kill me. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I – " She is cut off when Greg violently hits the machine, sending a full charge of electricity through Regina, causing her to scream out in pain.

Greg leaves the machine on as he walks away, letting the electricity continue to surge through Regina's body in hopes of killing her. Nick runs in, looking horrified as he hears his mother's painful shrills. "Mom!" He shouts. He runs to the machine and clicks it off. "Mom!" Nick hurries over to Regina, who seemed to be having trouble staying awake. "Mom!"

Regina narrows her eyes weakly at her son. "I'm sorry, Nicholas." She says quietly.

Tears threaten to escape the boy's eyes as he watches Regina give up. "I forgive you!" He says quickly. "I forgive you! You have to stay awake!" He starts to unwrap the ties that are binding Regina's arms and legs down. "Mom!" But Regina's body begins to give up, and she closes her eyes. "No! Help! Help!" Nick begins to shout.

David, Snow, Avia, and Karley run in. "Nick!" Avia exclaims.

"Regina!" Karley gasps.

Snow looks Regina over. "Help her." Nick pleads, pitifully.

"David." Snow grabs her husband's attention. David was searching the area for the person responsible. "We need to get her help, or she'll die."

David places his gun back into his holster. "We gotta get her to Mother Superior. Emma?" He calls out to his daughter through the walkie-talkie. "You gotta block the exits."

"Already on it." Emma says on the other end. "You guys all right?"

"Oh, we're fine. We found Regina."

"She was with that Mendell guy." Nick tells them.

David looks up, surprised. "Uh. It was Greg Mendell, Emma."

Once Emma and Neal walk into another room, Emma is shocked at the mention of the new guy. "Greg Mendell." She repeats to Neal.

"So, I was right." Neal shrugs. "It wasn't Tamara."

Suddenly, Emma is hit on the back of the head by a large metal pole and falls to the floor. Neal turns around to see Tamara. "Actually – " Tamara picks up Emma's gun. " – it was." She aims the gun at Neal. "I just had some help."

Neal raises his hands in the air. "What are you doing, Tamara?" He exclaims.

"I have to keep magic out of this world, Neal. It doesn't belong here. You more than anyone should understand that. It's a poison."

Neal's face falls realizing that Emma's been right all along. "You've been lying to me. How long have you been lying to me?"

"This is more important than any – "

"How long!?" Neal demands loudly.

"Since I spilled coffee on you." Tamara answers.

"It wasn't an accident. You planned it all. None of it was real."

"Neal, you're a good man. I know that." She says, still aiming the gun at him. "So, please try to understand. I had a job to do – an important one, one I think you can agree with."

"You never loved me."

"No."

Neal nods as he slowly approaches her. "I can't let you leave here, Tamara."

"Neal, please don't make me." Tamara fires the gun anyway, leaving no room for Neal to back down, shooting him in the side. He stumble backwards and falls to the floor. She walks closer and aims the gun to his face. "I'm sorry, Neal." She says, emotionless.

"You should be!" Emma runs over, kicking the gun out of Tamara's hand, knocking it to the floor. She then punches Tamara in the face and throws another fist which is blocked by Tamara's arm. Tamara throws Emma against the wall before Emma turns back around and grabs Tamara by her hair, pushing her against the wall and slamming her face into it. As the two continue to battle, Neal begins to kneel over in pain from the bullet that's lodged in his side. Tamara throws several kicks at Emma which Emma successfully blocks. Tamara then sticks her arm around and grabs Emma's neck, putting her into a headlock and kneeing Emma in the stomach. Emma cries out in pain as she notices the gun on the floor. Taking this opportunity, Emma lifts Tamara over her shoulder and slams her into the ground before running and picking up the gun, aiming it at Tamara, who starts to sit up. "It's over."

"No. It's not." Tamara grabs something from her pocket and throws down the magic bean, which rolls under Emma's feet, activating. Emma gasps and steps back as the bean glows, opening up a portal. She refused to fall down another one of those, so Emma jumps up and hangs onto a metal pipe that immediately begins to bend. Neal, having been through one of those as well, not knowing where it leads to, starts to scoot away from the portal. "Bye." Tamara backs away and walks out of the cannery.

Emma starts to cry out as she dangles over the opening of the portal. Neal, who is clutching his bullet wound, crawls back towards the portal, hoping to help Emma. "Emma!" Emma, having no choice, lets go of the pipe. "I got you." Neal catches her and pulls them both away from the edge.

"We gotta get you to a hospital." Emma tells him as he sets her down. Suddenly, the floorboards begin to snap from the power of the portal and Neal begins to fall in. "Neal!" Emma falls to the edge, holding tight to Neal's hand.

"Emma!" Neal shouts as he dangles inside the portal. "You can't hold both of us!"

"I'm not letting go of you!" She attempts to move backwards, but she's unable to.

"You have to."

"Neal, you're shot! If you fall through that portal, you'll die no matter what world you land in!"

"No, but, Emma, Avia needs you. She can't lose you again, and I won't let her."

"Don't let go." Emma cries. "I need you. I love you."

"I love you, too." They smile at one another through dreadful tears as Neal slips his hand out of hers and falls into the swirling green portal.

"No!" Emma screams. The portal then dissipates, taking Neal and leaving nothing behind except for a large hold in the floor. Emma lays on the floorboards, hanging over the hole, looking down at nothing. She then closes her eyes, allowing more tears to fall down her redden cheeks, devastated. 

* * *

In the woods, Greg Mendell is digging a shovel in the soil where Regina claims to have buried his father. As he digs deeper, he eventually hits something hard in the ground. Greg's face grows worried as he drops to his knees and begins to rifle through the dirt with his hands before discovering Kurt Flynn's skull.

"Dad." Greg says, shakily standing to his feet, appalled at the sight of his father's corpse. 

* * *

At the apartment, Snow, David, and the kids are watching Mother Superior wave her wand over Regina, who was still unconscious, as she lays on the Charmings' bed.

"Now that the cuff is off, she's gonna be okay." Mother Superior tells them. "Given time and rest. Her magic will return."

Avia gently shoves Nick. "You could have gotten killed."

Nick shrugs, looking back at his mom. "I know." He agrees. "But I couldn't lose another parent." He falls on the other side of the bed, staring down at Regina. Karley steps up from behind and places her hand on her brother's shoulder.

The front door opens and Emma steps through, disheveled, and staring blankly as her parents approach her. Avia stays behind, watching from the bedroom. "What happened?" David asks. Emma remains silent. "What is it?"

"Where's Neal?" Snow asks.

Emma looks back at her parents with tearful eyes. "He's gone." She says in a saddened tone. "She killed him." 

* * *

Emma is sitting on the stairs with David sitting by her side, trying comfort his daughter the best way that he knew how, as Avia watches quietly from the bedroom.

"Emma." He places his arm around her. "I'm so sorry." Avia had never seen her sister in this state before. She's always been the strong one – at least in front of her. It was odd that she was seeking comfort from their father, never knowing of Emma letting anyone in except for herself and Neal. She started to wonder if this is how it was when Emma lived in the Enchanted Forest for the first eight years of her life. Did their father wrap her in his arms like he's doing now? Did Emma willingly seek comfort from her parents, knowing they'd make it better no matter what? It was odd to see. And then there's Neal. Neal was – is Emma's first love. She's the only man Avia had ever seen Emma be giddy around – willing to do whatever for. So, she wasn't surprised to see her sister in deep devastation over the lost of the man. The man Avia had been angry with for the last four years of her life due to the fact that he is the reason she and Emma were separated from each other for a year. The only contact were letters that neither one was sure the other received. She hated Neal for so long. But, now, all Avia wanted was for Neal to be there, putting a smile back on her sister's face. Avia continues to watch her father and sister as they sit together on the stairs. Feeling Emma shake under his touch, David leans down, placing a kiss onto his daughter's head.

Inside the bedroom, Snow is sitting on the edge of the bed, dabbing a cool towel over Regina's forehead. David walks up and sees that Nick and Karley have fallen asleep on the other side of the bed.

Regina starts to wake, looking up at Snow. "You – You saved me?" She asks in disbelief.

Snow nods her head towards Nick. "Technically, your son did. But we got you out of there and back here to Mother Superior, who healed you."

Regina turns her head to look at the sleeping teens. She smiles, now remembering her encounter with her son before she passed out. "You really think we'd let you die?" David asks her.

Regina takes in a deep breath, exhaling heavily. "Where are they?" She asks about Greg and Tamara. "Where are Greg and Tamara?"

"They got away."

"So, they still have it." Regina utters, worried.

David and Snow look on, confused. "Still have what?" Snow asks. 

* * *

In the woods, Tamara is walking through, holding the black diamond fail-safe in her hand. She approaches Greg, who is reburying his father.

"Sorry about your father."

"Me, too." He says. Tamara hands him the diamond. "Do the folks back at the home office know anything about it?"

"Yeah." Tamara nods. "They did. And you're never gonna believe what it does." 

* * *

"A trigger?" David asks firmly, trying to understand.

Regina glares up at David as she places a gentle hand on her son's cheek. "That will destroy Storybrooke." She says more quietly.

"No." Snow says, refusing to believe it. She turns to the living room where Avia and Emma are sitting.

"I had a fail-safe built into the curse."

"Then why exactly were you carrying it around?"

"She was gonna destroy us, Snow." David answers for Regina.

"I was going to use the beans to take Nicholas and Karley back to the Enchanted Forest." Regina tells them.

"And in the process, kill all of us." Snow says, horrified.

"You wanna discuss justification? You were going to abandon me. Or shall we discuss the more pressing issue? Which is that I no longer control the trigger." 

* * *

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Greg asks.

"They want us to move to the next phase." Tamara tells him.

"Already?"

"Yeah. There's only one way to get what we all want." She takes the diamond from the Greg. "We have to blow Storybrooke off the map." 

* * *

In town, Mr. Gold is walking down the street when Snow and David approach him.

"Mr. Gold, we have some news we need to share with you, and it's not good." Snow solemnly tells the man.

Gold continues to walk, raising his hand up at the Charmings. "Not interested."

"It's about your son." David informs the imp, who stops walking at the mention of Neal.

"What about him?"

"Tamara shot him."

Gold looks back at the two, plundered by the news of his son, who he just had an argument with that morning. "What? He's dead?"

"They used a bean to open a portal." David explains. "Neal was hurt so badly, he fell through." Gold gasps, stumbling back. "He's gone."

"Bae wasn't supposed to die." Gold says, feeling guilty.

"Greg and Tamara – they took something from Regina – a magical trigger. A fail-safe in the curse that can destroy Storybrooke."

"If they activate it, it's a self-destruct." Snow adds. "Everyone not born in this world will die."

"I know this is hard, but we need your help."

Gold shakes his head, refusing. "No."

"They killed your son in cold blood, and you don't wanna stop them?" David asks in disbelief.

"They didn't kill my son." Gold says, tearfully. "I did. I brought magic to this world to find Bae. And now he's dead. Magic always has a price, and this – this is it. But I'm prepared to pay it."

"But we'll die." Snow tells him. "You'll die."

Mr. Gold nods, understanding. "No, I've made my peace with that." Snow and David stare at the imp, taken aback, as Mr. Gold turns around and walks away. 

* * *

Down in the mines, Greg and Tamara, along with Captain Hook, are walking through, searching for the right place to activate the diamond.

"It's just ahead." Greg says as he follows the map on his phone.

"You sure whoever's in charge of you guys doesn't want you to die in a mine collapse?" Hook asks, skeptically.

"Just keep moving." Tamara glares.

"Who is telling you what to do?" Hook continues to probe curiously.

"You know what? That's not your concern." Greg tells him as he walks ahead. "It's not ours, either."

"Not your concern? So, you're telling me you don't know who commands you?"

Tamara sighs, heavily. "Unlike you, Hook, we believe in something. We have faith in the sacredness of our cause."

"We're here." Greg tells them as he approaches the dwarves' pickaxes.

"So, your sacred cause is pilfering a dwarf's pickax?" Hook asks, sarcastically.

Greg picks up Happy's axe and walks over to the two. "Regina had this in her pocket when you turned her over to us." Tamara says, showing Hook the diamond.

"It's a trigger." Greg adds. "And this axe, according to our people, is what activates it."

"You're going to destroy an entire town and kill everyone in it – "

"Yeah, including your enemy." Greg interrupts Hook. He grabs a rock from the side wall, and places it in the middle of the tracks.

"Rumplestiltskin won't be immune to this?" Hook asks.

"None of your kind will be." Tamara assures him. "Once this thing gets activated, nothing can shut it off."

"This whole town will revert to the forest it was." Greg tells him. "So, tell us, Hook. We're willing to die for our cause. Are you willing to die for yours?"

The pirate stares blankly at Greg before he smiles. "Absolutely."

Tamara places the diamond on the rock, and Greg lifts the pickax in the air before bringing it down and stabbing the diamond in one swing. The diamond glows blue and begins to hover above the rock. It then lets out a burst of blue energy and Greg, Tamara, and Hook quickly evacuate the mines. 

* * *

Up above, the entire town begins to rumble, and a glowing bright blue light escapes the clock tower as vines extend from the building and wrap themselves around it. 

* * *

Inside the apartment, feeling well enough, Regina stands from the bed as Nick and Karley watch from the side.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Karley asks.

Regina smiles down at the girl. "I am." She looks at Nick, who is holding the same worried look. "I promise. Now, how are you both doing?"

Karley and Nick share a look with one another. "You scared us." Karley admits. "We thought we were losing another parent."

Regina smiles softly. They were finally considering her as a parent. She leans down, looking both teens in their eyes. "You could never lose me."

Suddenly, Emma, David, Snow, and Avia come barging through the front door just as the town begins to shake and valuables begin to fall from the shelves. Regina wraps her arms securely around Nick and Karley as Emma does the same with Avia, and David and Snow grab onto one another. They all look around in confusion once the rumbling stops. "What was that?" Avia asks as she looks around the group with wide eyes.

They all turn to Regina. "The diamond was activated." She says, fearfully.

"So, we're all gonna die." Nick says as Regina squeezes him close.

David and Snow look anxiously at one another. "We're not gonna let that happen. You did this." Emma accuses Regina. "Now, make it stop."

"I can't. There's no way." Regina stresses.

"Well, figure it out." Emma demands, angrily. "It's your fault."

"I can't!"

"Stop!" Avia shouts. She looks up at Emma. "We're not going to solve anything if we're at each other throats."

"From the mouths of babes." They all turn to see Hook walk through the front door. "I'd say the lass has a point."

David suddenly reaches back and punches Hook square in the face. "For the last time we met." He pulls out his gun from his holster. "And tell us why you're here before I use something else other than my fist."

"I think threatening to kill me is a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway." Hook glares at the Prince.

"No thanks to you." Emma tells him. "Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge."

"Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it."

Emma looks at her parents. "We don't have time for this." She says, impatiently. "We have a real problem."

"Which is why I'm here, cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life. So, should we start this thing now and then resume bickering?"

Regina steps up. "There is no stopping it." Avia looks up at Snow, who places her arm around her daughter, pulling her close. "And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable."

"It'll give us the time we need." David says.

Snow looks up at her husband, perplexed. "The time for what?"

"To steal back the beans." David says, determined. "Use them to get everyone back into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone."

"How?" Emma asks. "We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are."

"Well, I do." Hook says. "I can help."

"Help yourself. You'll just take them and leave us all behind." Avia glares at the pirate.

Hook smirks, looking at Emma. "She has a mouth like her big sis, I see."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Why should we even trust you?"

"No, we won't have to." David tells her. "I'll go with him. If he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face."

Hook grins. "Quite hostile, aren't we?"

"Just being clear."

"I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time." Emma says.

"I'll take the kids and gather everyone." Snow says.

"Wait." Avia stops her sister before they can walk out of the apartment. "Emma…"

Emma could see the worry in her sister's eyes, and she knew exactly what she was thinking. She bends down and brings Avia into her arms. "It's going to be okay."

"You promise?" Avia mumbles tearfully into Emma's shoulder as she holds her sister tight.

Emma pulls back, cupping Avia's face with her hands. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Avia smirks. "Not on purpose."

Emma chuckles before placing a kiss on her sister's forehead. "Come on. Let's save our family." Avia puts on a smile and nods as she and Emma walk out, following their parents. 

* * *

At the pawn shop, Mr. Gold steps out from the back to find the dwarves ransacking his shop.

"A sure sign of impending doom." Gold says, making himself known. "Looters."

Leroy places a cup down on the counter. "It ain't looting if the stuff you find's already yours. We need Sneezy's drinking stein. We can bring his memories back."

"Oh, can you?" Gold asks, appearing skeptical.

"Mother Superior finally figured it out." Leroy explains, showing Mr. Gold the tube of blue liquid. "He needs to drink this out of his old stein – something important to him."

"So, she found a solution to the memory problem? Today? In the nick of time before we all die?"

"Die?" Mr. Clark a.k.a Sneezy asks, looking confused. "Who's dying?"

Leroy glares at the imp. "She's been working on it all along. Then when she had to transform August back to Pinocchio, she found the ingredient she needed. A hair from Pinocchio's head. Someone who returned to who he should be – someone who wasn't cursed."

"So, you're gonna wake your friend up – " Gold points to Mr. Clark. " – to tell him he's about die?"

"I don't want that." Mr. Clark says, horrified.

"Shut it, Clark." Leroy exclaims before turning back to Gold. "He wants to know who he is and be with his family, no matter how much time he has left."

Mr. Clark scoffs. "Not if I'm gonna die."

"Let's take him back to Granny's. Do it there."

Mr. Gold watches as they escort Sneezy out of the shop. Leroy then approaches Gold with the tube of the potion. "I asked her to make a second dose. This is for you."

"Well, what am I supposed to do with that?" Gold wonders, though he knows exactly what Leroy wants him to do with it.

"Belle once helped remind me who I was. I've never forgotten. I wanna return the favor. Don't let her die as Lacey."

Mr. Gold accepts the potion and Leroy turns around, running out to catch up with his brothers. Lacey then walks in, having heard the commotion. "What was all that about?"

Mr. Gold places the potion in his pocket before turning to his girlfriend. "Oh, that was nothing." He says as he walks past her and into the other room. 

* * *

Over at the cannery, Greg is standing outside, pouring files from a binder into a trash fire, burning them. He tosses the binder into the back of his truck and runs back inside the building.

David then pulls up and he and Hook jump out of the truck. "Over there." Hook tells him just as the ground begins to shake again. "Time's running out!"

"Oh, is that what that means?" David asks sarcastically. 

* * *

In front of City Hall, Avia is sitting on the bench, watching as a crowd of people run every which way, preparing for their return home. She watches as Snow tries her best to lead them in the right direction before she looks down at the book in her lap – the fairytale book her mother gave to her on her second day in Storybrooke – a book Avia never thought would ever mean so much to her. This book, even before the curse, brought her into a world full of adventures and brought a whole new light into the fairytales she thought she knew. But, after the curse, it continued to bring her adventures, not only from inside the book, but it brought everything to life right in front of her. It brought Avia her family and her friends. It taught her how to open up – how to let down the walls she worked so hard to build up. It taught her how to love. And now, after everything she worked so hard for, she may possibly never have any of that ever again.

"This book can still bring you hope, Avia."

Avia looks up, as a tear slides down her cheek. "How?" She asks her mother. "How can I still have hope when I may be losing everything today?"

Snow wipes away her daughter's tears before wrapping her arm around her little girl, pulling her close. "Because I still do."

Avia shakes her head. "I'm sorry." She says, her voice breaking. "I can't. I'm not strong like you and David, or even Emma. I've lost so much already. And I just found you. We just started to become a family, and now, I'm losing you again. I'm losing myself." Avia drops her head.

Snow quickly wipes away her own tears before she gently grabs Avia's chin, lifting her head up – green eyes looking into green eyes. "I find my hope every time I look at you, Emma, and your father. The three of you are my hope to moving forward – to never giving up. In these last seven months, and those five minutes I had with you and Emma before you were taken away, have made me the happiest I have ever been."

Avia smirks. "Even when I was being a sucky daughter?"

Snow chuckles, dropping her forehead down on her daughter's. "Even then." She teases. "But you could never be anything but amazing, even when you are feeling at your worse. I wouldn't trade these last few months for anything."

"I don't want to lose you." Avia admits as more tears begin to fall.

"Oh, baby." Snow sighs as she pulls Avia to her chest and rests her chin on top of her daughter's head. They've come way too far to have this break them apart. "No matter what happens, I need you to know that nothing could ever break this family apart. We will always be with each other. Always. No curse, villain, or – "

"Fail-safe?"

"Or fail-safe will ever stop us from being a family."

"Do you really think Regina will be able to slow it down long enough for us to open a portal?" Avia asks.

Snow places her free hand over her daughter's that is resting on top of the fairytale book. "All we can do is hope."

Avia closes her eyes, resting her head on Snow's chest, as tears continue to fall. "Something's not right." Avia whispers, suddenly.

Snow pulls back, furrowing her brows, as she look down at her daughter. "What's wrong? Is it your head?"

Avia frowns. "No. I don't know. But something doesn't feel right."

Snow continues to look worried as she holds Avia at arms length. 

* * *

Inside the cannery, David and Hook are walking amongst the machinery, searching for Greg and Tamara.

"So, tell me, Hook, all this time, it's been about revenge for you?" David asks inquisitively. "Why is that suddenly so important to you that you survive?" Hook looks back at David, staying silent. "I know what I'm fighting for – my family. What are you fighting for?"

"Myself." Hook answers honestly. "That's plenty of motivation, I can assure you." The two of them hear something around the corner. "Quiet." Hook says lowly.

David pulls out his gun and steps forward, leading Hook into a room. They walk from behind a barrel and spot Greg Mendell. "The beans – give them to me."

Greg sets his bags down and casually retrieves the beans from his pocket. "You mean these?"

Tamara emerges from behind the corner with a gun and fires at the men. The bullet hits a barrel beside David, causing him to stumble backwards into them. Greg tries to make a run for it, but Hook tackles him down, which causes the jar the beans are in to fall to the floor. David jumps up and chases after Tamara, who runs out of the room. As Greg and Hook wrestle on the floor, the pirate punches Greg in the face and Greg screams out. Hook attempts to reach for the beans with his hook, but Greg is determined to stop him, grabbing Hook and pulling him back. Outside the room, David continues chasing after Tamara, finally catching up with her. She runs into another room, but fortunately trips, dropping her gun. David walks towards her with his gun drawn. She quickly stands up to face him just as Greg runs out, suddenly, and tackles David to the ground. Tamara attempts to grab David's gun, but Greg stops her. "No! Come on. We got what we need."

As they run out, Hook runs up and stops David from running after them. "What are you doing!?" David exclaims, pulling away from the pirate. "They've got the beans."

"Not all of them! I snagged one." Hook shows him the bean.

"Where are the rest?"

Hook puts the bean in his pouch. "Who cares? All we need is one." David tries to go after Tamara and Greg again, but Hook grabs his arm. "Hey! Live to fight another day, Mate."

David furiously shrugs Hook off him, glaring at the pirate. "I'm not your mate." He grabs Hook's pouch and goes running through the cannery with it; Hook follows. 

* * *

Emma and Regina are walking through the mines, searching for the trigger. Emma frowns. "I can feel it. It's like the oxygen's being sucked out of the air."

"Not the oxygen." Regina tells her, frightfully. "The magic." They turn the corner and see the blue-glowing black diamond hovering above ground. "There it is. Once it stops glowing, its destruction is achieved, and then, well, then we'll see the real carnage." They walk closer, standing on either side of the diamond. "I'll try to contain its energy as long as I can."

"It won't be long." Emma says, trying her best to sound hopeful. "We'll have the bean soon. Then we can get the hell out of here."

Regina shakes her head, looking, however, hopeless. "Slowing the device… it's going to require all the strength I have." She explains.

Emma then realizes what Regina is trying to tell her. "You're not coming with us, are you?"

Regina look down, thinking about Nick and Karley. "I made Nick my son through the curse in hopes of having someone who loves me."

"He does love you." Emma assures her.

Regina smiles. "But I never thought I'd end up with two. I got lucky. I got more than I ever asked for. I need you to make sure they stay safe. They need to know much I really love them." She chuckles lightly. "I need them to know that they are everything to me. I need you to tell them that, okay?"

"Regina, no, there has gotta be another way."

"You were right, you know, everything that's happening – it's my fault. I created this device. It's only fitting that it takes my life." Regina says tearfully. "And tell Nick and Karley that in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing."

"Regina, please – " Emma begs.

"Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen. Let me die as Regina."

Emma sighs as she stares at Regina before turning around to leave, but as she walks away, she stops and turns to Regina. "Regina – "

However, at that very moment, Regina produces magic from her hands which flow into the diamond. Emma could see that it was already taking a toll on Regina and quickly runs out of the mines. 

* * *

A forest begins to grow all over the town, leaving sprouts across the roofs of all the stores, causing the townspeople to run through town, screaming.

Inside of the pawn shop, Mr. Gold is pouring himself a drink. "To the end of the world." He says, handing a glass to Lacey who seems confused. "Come on. It'll help numb it."

Lacey scoffs. "I'll drink to that." She reaches for the glass, but ends up knocking it over, spilling the contents across the counter. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologizes frantically. She grabs Baelfire's shawl, attempting to wipe up the scotch. "Here. I got it."

"Stop!" Gold exclaims. "Put that down."

"It's just an old rag."

Gold snatches it from her. "It belonged to someone very important." He exclaims. "You wouldn't understand."

"I said I'm sorry." Lacey says genuinely. Gold carefully places the shawl back onto the shelf as he looks at Lacey with tearful eyes. He then walks over to his cabinet and grabs a blue pouch before walking back towards Lacey. He opens the pouch and pours out the contents which is the remains of Belle's broken tea cup. Gold waves his hand and repairs the cup instantly, leaving the chip on the brim of the cup. Lacey furrows her brows, recognizing the tea cup as the one she threw against the wall in the hospital. "That cup again. What is it?"

"It's something from my past – from our past." He clarifies. "And I'm sorry. Let's not fight." Gold grabs the blue potion that Leroy had given to him and pours the contents in the cup, and then into his own glass. He hands the tea cup to Lacey before grabbing his own, clinking their cups together before taking a drink. Lacey starts to glow blue, for just a moment, returning back to her true self. She looks up at Gold, her memories flooding back. Gold bursts into tears. "Belle."

"Rumple." Belle cries before kissing him passionately.

"I'm so sorry." Gold apologizes, pulling away just a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up to die. But I needed you."

Belle traces her hand down Gold's face. "You lost your son. I'm so sorry." She rests her head on his shoulder, comforting him. "I'm sorry."

"I've failed." Gold cries, hugging her close. "I've failed." 

* * *

David and Hook walk into Granny's diner, carrying the pirate's satchel that has the bean inside.

"We have the beans." David announces.

Emma walks in from behind them. "You did it?" She asks her father.

"Yeah."

Avia sees the blood on David's shirt as she and her mother approach him. "Are you okay? You're bleeding." Avia says, worried.

"It's just a graze." He assures his daughter. "It's fine."

"Okay, let's get going." Emma tells them.

"Where's my mom?" Nick asks as he and Karley walk up.

Emma looks sadly at the two children who have lost so much already. "Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, but – "

"She's not going to make it, is she?" Avia asks.

Emma shares a look with her mother before looking back down at the kids. "She won't survive."

"No." Nick refuses to believe that.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I promised her I'd get you and Karley to safety."

"But we can't." Karley exclaims. "She's our family now. She's all we've got."

"Karley's right, Emma. We can't leave Regina behind." Avia says firmly.

"But it's what she wants." Emma tells them. "We have a way out. We have to take it."

"We saved her from the wraith." Avia reminds them. "How is that any different?"

Suddenly an idea reaches Snow. "The wraith." She repeats, looking at her daughters.

"What?" Emma asks.

"We sent it through a portal." She reminds them. "Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?"

"Can that work?" Avia asks.

"It could." Snow shrugs.

"Yeah." David agrees.

"But it's too risky." Emma fears. "No one will go along with it."

Archie steps up. "Yes, we will. Because it's the right thing to do." Snow gives her girls an encouraging smile. "Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again?"

All the dwarves including Granny and Ruby, raise their hands, agreeing. "Thank you, Archie." Snow says, gratefully. "This is what we should do."

"And will do." David adds.

"Emma?" Avia looks up at her big sister who looks back down at her, bringing her into her arms.

"I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents but give us this one." Snow pleads to her girls. "Let us do the right thing. It's not too late."

Avia looks up at Emma. "I don't want to be alone anymore, Emma." She says quietly, yet loud enough for those around her to hear.

But before Emma can respond, the town begins to rumble again, causing them all to stumble back. "This plan could fail." Emma states. "If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive."

"But it's wrong." Snow exclaims. "Emma, I killed her mother."

"You did that to Cora because you had to."

"I did it because it was easy." Snow confesses, surprising Emma. "It was a mistake. There were other paths – harder paths, and I wish I had taken them." Snow steps up to her oldest, begging. "So, please, Emma, honey, let's take the hard path. Because if we don't, we will be building a future on Regina's blood."

Emma takes a moment contemplating everything her mother had said. She looks at her parents and her sister, along with Avia's friends, who are all staring back at her expectantly. "Okay." Emma gives in.

David tosses the satchel to Emma, but before she can catch it, Hook retrieves it instead. "You're all mad." He says, turning away.

Emma looks at her father for help as they rush towards the pirate. "Give it back." Emma demands.

"I can live with myself. If she wants to die for us, I say let her."

"You and I – we understand each other." Emma tells him. "Look out for yourself, and you'll never get hurt, right?"

"Worked quite well for me." Hook shrugs.

"Yeah, till the day that it doesn't. We're doing this. It might be stupid. It might be crazy, but we're doing it. So, you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you can do best and be alone." Emma holds out her hand, wanting the bean back.

Hook stares longingly at Emma before giving in and handing over the satchel. "Quite passionate, Swan."

"Let's go." Nick runs out with Avia and Karley and David and Snow following closely behind.

"Why are you really doing this?" Hook asks Emma in a hushed tone.

"Those kids have lost everything." Emma tells him. "I'm not letting them lose the only parents they have left." And with the satchel held tight over chest, Emma walks out of the diner. 

* * *

Down in the mines, Regina is still sending her magic into the black diamond when the Charmings and Nick and Karley rush in.

She looks up, shocked to see them. "What are you doing here?"

"You were willing to die to save us." Nick tells his mother.

"That makes you a hero." Karley adds.

"And now we're gonna be heroes." Avia says firmly.

"We're gonna open up a portal, throw this thing into a void." David explains.

"No." Regina refuses. "You don't know that it'll work."

"We have to try." Snow tells her.

"Everybody, step aside." David says, leading them against the rock wall. Nick and Karley step to the other side, holding each other close. Emma opens the pouch, digging inside for the bean. Her eyes widen when she realizes the pouch is empty. David sees his daughter's hesitation. "Emma?"

Emma turns to her parents and sister. "It's empty."

"Hook." Avia seethes. 

* * *

Out on his ship, Hook looks down at the magic bean in his hand, as he begins to sail further away from Storybrooke. 

* * *

Back in town, the townspeople are running and screaming as vines and trees rapidly spread throughout the streets. 

* * *

Down in the mines, Regina is still sending her magic into the diamond, beginning to shake and grow weak.

"I can't contain this much longer." She tells them.

Emma looks at her sadly, the satchel still in her hand. She looks at her parents who already have Avia wrapped in their arms. Emma steps forward with tears in her eyes, repeating the two words she hasn't said since she was eight years old, except for the time she said it back with her mother in the Enchanted Forest recently. "Mom… Dad…" She says, her lips quivering, as she walks into their open arms, bringing their daughters into a tight embrace. Hearing those words come from her sister, Avia realized that this was truly the end. She finally found her family, only to lose them…again.

With hands held, Nick and Karley walk up to Regina. "I love you both so much." Regina tells them. "I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this." Nick and Karley wrap their arms around the woman who they never thought would ever be a mother to them. "I'm just not." She cries.

"Wait." Avia opens her eyes, pulling away from her parents and Emma. She looks at Regina and then at the diamond. Her parents and Emma look inquisitively at the girl who approaches Regina. "You may not be strong enough." She says before looking up at Emma. "But maybe _we_ are."

"Avia, are you sure?" Emma asks as she steps to her sister's side.

Avia looks at her parents, who are staring back at her in awe. Then, she looks at her friends, who want nothing more than to have a family again. She looks back up at Emma. "I don't want to be alone again." She repeats her same statement she said before inside the diner.

Emma nods. "Okay, then." She turns to her parents who quickly lead Nick and Karley far enough away from the diamond.

Avia and Emma step up closer to the diamond and raise their own hands over the black diamond, sending their own magic into the diamond. As their magic combines with Regina's, the diamond begins to rapidly vibrate before a large burst of energy is released from the device, sending Emma, Avia, and Regina flying in opposite directions. The diamond lands on the rock, dying down. 

* * *

In town, the vines and leaves soon retract, and vanish, from the buildings. The diamond's effects are reversed and Storybrooke is safe once more. 

* * *

Back in the mines, the Charmings and Karley stand up, looking around before their eyes settle on the diamond.

David rushes over to Emma and helps her up. "We're alive!" He exclaims. Snow walks over to her daughter, checking her over.

Regina grabs the diamond. "We did it."

Snow looks around for Avia. "Where's Avia?"

Emma looks around as well. "She must have flew further than I did."

Karley begins looking around, too, furrowing her brows in confusion. "Wait. Where's Nick? He was right by me."

"Nick?" Regina calls out to her son as they search for the teens.

They walk around the corner, shining the flashlight. "Avia?" Emma shouts.

"Nick?"

Emma then spots Avia's bag. She runs over and kneels down, her eyes widening. "Emma, what is it?" Snow asks, panicked by her daughter's silence. 

* * *

Up on the surface, Avia is in the clutches of Greg and Tamara.

"Let me go!" Avia screams as she struggles to get away.

"We're not going to hurt you." Tamara tells her.

"Just my family, right?" Avia glares. "You tried to blow up Storybrooke."

"True, but that was never the point."

"Avia!" Nick shouts.

Avia turns to see Nick running after them. "Nick!"

"We came here to destroy magic." Greg tells her as they quicken their pace through the docks. "But then we found something more important – something that changed everything."

"Avia!" Nick yells.

They stand at the end of the dock, near the water. Avia looks up at Greg, who gives her a wicked smile. "You want me." She realizes.

As Nick approaches them, the Charming family, Regina, and Karley run around the corner, seeing them from afar. "Nick!" Karley screams.

"They've got Avia!" Nick yells back.

"Nicholas, wait!" Regina shouts.

Avia turns to see her family running towards them. "Emma!"

Greg throws a magic bean into the sea. "The last bean." Regina says as a portal opens in the ocean. "They've opened a portal."

"No!" Snow exclaims as they all yell for Avia.

Greg and Tamara grab Avia by her arms and quickly jump into the small portal. "Avia!" Nick yells, jumping in after them without hesitation.

"Nick!" Regina and Karley yell as they watch Nick jump into the portal after Avia.

They reach the edge of the dock. "No! No!" Emma yells hysterically, attempting to jump after them.

"Avia!" Snow tries to follow, but David manages to grab both of them around their waists, pulling them back.

"No! We have to follow them!"

"David!" Snow cries out.

"Where are they!?" Karley yells, looking up at Regina.

Regina looks out into the empty sea. "We don't know where they went, and we can't follow because Hook stole the last bean! Without it, there's no way to follow."

"There has to be!" Emma exclaims, trying her best to get out of her father's restraints. "We can't let them just take Avia!"

Snow falls to her knees. She had yet again watched helplessly as her baby girl disappeared from her world. "You have to do something, Regina!" Karley pleads.

"They've taken Avia and Nicholas?" The group turns around to find Mr. Gold and Belle approaching them.

"Yeah." David confirms. "You're the Dark One. Do something."

"Gold, help us." Emma begs. David finally lets Emma go, and helps a crying Snow to her feet.

"There's no way." Mr. Gold tells them. "I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal."

Snow drops her head into David's chest. "So, that's it?" Regina asks furiously. "They're gone forever? I refuse to believe that."

Karley looks out into the sea, and behind her glistening eyes, she spots something in the distance. "What is that?"

The rest of them turn around, looking out into the sea where Captain Hook's pirate ship is sailing towards the shore. "Hook." Emma says. They walk over to where the ship is now docked, and where Hook is walking off. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hook rolls his eyes. "Helping."

"Well, you're too late." Regina tells him.

"Am I?"

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself." Emma says.

Hook takes his satchel from his pocket and hands it to Emma. "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could."

Emma opens the satchel and pours the bean into the palm of her hand. "Enough waiting around. Let's go." Regina tells them, impatiently.

"Go?" Hook questions. "Where? I thought we were saving the town."

"We already did." David says, clutching his distress wife close to his side. "Now we need to save our daughter."

"And my son." Regina adds.

"Greg and Tamara took them through a portal." Emma explains to the pirate.

"Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them." Hook says.

"Well, that's great, Hook, but how will we track them?" Regina asks.

"Leave that to me." Mr. Gold assures them. "I can get us where we need to go."

"Then let's do it." Snow finally speaks up as they one-by-one board the ship.

Regina quickly turns around, though, stopping Karley. "What are you doing?" Karley asks, confused. "We have to go save Nick and Avia."

Regina sighs. "I know." She says, trailing her hand gently down the girl's cheek. "I will save Nick and Avia, but I need you to stay here."

Karley furrows her brows. "What? No! He's my brother! I have to go!"

Belle steps up. "I can take care of her while you're gone."

"No!" Karley looks back at Regina, pleading with tear stained eyes. "I want to go with you. I want to save them."

Regina shakes her head sadly. "I can't save them and risk something happening to you, too, Karley. Please. Just stay here where I know you're going to be safe. Belle will take care of you. I promise." But Karley was determined to fight. "Please, Karley." Regina says more sternly. "If you want me to be your mother, then I need you to let me. I promise I will bring Nicholas back. You can trust me."

Karley's lip trembles as she stares into Regina's eyes. "I know." She says quietly.

Regina pulls Karley into a hug before stepping back. She gives the girl one last look before boarding the ship. Gold steps up to Belle. "Are you okay with me going?" He asks.

Belle reluctantly nods. "If you can help, then help." She tells him. "I will take care of the town while you are all gone."

Gold smiles, proudly. "That's just what I wanted to hear." He pulls out a tiny scroll, handing it to Belle. "After we've gone, follow these instructions. It's a cloaking spell. It'll shield the town, making it impossible for anyone to find."

Belle nods, understanding. "Then how will you find your way back to me?" Gold looks away, remaining silent. "You're not coming back, are you?"

"The prophecy." Gold states. "The girl is my undoing. But she is innocent. I must save her. I must do this to honor Baelfire." Tears develop in Belle's eyes as she listens to Gold. "He's gone. And I didn't even get the chance to say good-bye."

"I understand, but I also know - " Belle wraps her arms around Gold's neck. " - that the future isn't always what it seems. I will see you again." The two exchange a passionate kiss before Belle pulls away. "Baelfire would be very proud of you." Gold nods, looking longingly at her, as his eyes glisten with tears.

Belle walks over to Karley and stands behind her, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders as they watch the ship sail away. 

* * *

Present / The Enchanted Forest…

On the beach, the waves are crashing against the sand where Neal Cassidy is lying unconscious, still wounded after being shot by Tamara.

"Who is he?" A man approaches.

"I don't know." A woman exclaims.

Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora, and Mulan kneel down next to Neal and roll him over on his back. "Is he alive?" Prince Phillip asks.

Aurora puts her hand under his nose, feeling his breath. "Barely. We have to get him help."

"Help me get him up." 

* * *

Present / Storybrooke…

On the Jolly Roger, Mr. Gold approaches Hook. "So, are you done trying to kill me?"

"I believe so." Hook says.

"Excellent. Then you can live."

The group walks up just as Gold waves his hand, and in a puff of purple smoke, a globe, given to him by Cora, magically appears. Gold pricks his finger on the tip of the globe's axis and presses his blood to the white surface. They watch as his blood spreads through the globe and a red map appears upon it.

"Where is that?" Regina asks Hook. "Where did they take Nick and Avia?"

Hook looks up, narrowing his eyes in suspense. "Neverland." 

* * *

The group takes their places on the ship, preparing for a bumpy ride through a portal. Emma hands Hook the magic bean and he tosses it into the ocean, opening a portal. The water begins to swirl, and Hook starts to steer his ship towards the hole while everyone holds on to what they can.

"So, who are we up against?" David asks. "Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They're merely pawns, - " Gold tells them. " – manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for."

"And who's that?" Emma asks.

"Someone we all should fear."

As the Jolly Roger sails to the portal, Emma, Regina, Snow, David, and Mr. Gold grasp tightly to the ropes, stabilizing themselves as Hook continues to steer them closer across the bumpy sea. They reach the edge of the portal before being carried down into the hole by a large wave.

Another final wave crashes and a small burst of magic spreads across the now completely still ocean.

The portal is gone.


	26. Lost Girls

**Sorry for the wait, everyone! I've been super busy writing. I have so many ideas for how I want to write Avia through the series, I just need to get passed the Pan chapter! I appreciate all of your kinds words and thanks for the continued support! :)**

* * *

Thirteen Years Ago

The hospital lights begin to flicker inside the hospital room, as eight year old Emma sits on a hospital bed with newborn baby, Avia, lying next to her in a crib. Baby Avia's little hand is wrapped around Emma's small one as she sleeps peacefully. Emma's eyes, however, are averted to the hallway of the hospital room, watching as a couple of cops, a nurse, child psychologist, and a social worker are talking about herself and her sister. They were just brought in a couple of hours ago and immediately nurses and doctors were poking and prodding at herself and Avia. The child psychologist came in and asked her a ton of questions she couldn't answer. Emma wasn't sure where she was or who she was, but she did know that the baby that was wrapped close in her arms was someone she needed to protect. Emma refused to leave baby Avia's side, causing the nurses and doctors to grow frustrated.

"She doesn't remember where she came from." The psychologist says quietly.

"What about her parents?" The social worker asks.

"She doesn't remember anything."

"Physically she is a healthy little girl. There are no signs of physical abuse. The only trauma she seems to have experienced is the trauma of being found in the woods with her newborn sister in her arms." The nurse explains.

"That may possibly have something to do with her amnesia." The psychologist states.

"What about the baby?" One of the cops ask.

"She was born just hours ago. We'll know more once we are able to run more test."

"I don't know how you're going to do that." The other cop glances into the hospital room where Emma is now looking down at her sleeping sister. "She won't leave the baby's side."

"So, overall, it seems we only know that their names are Emma and Avia because of their blankets." The psychologist says sadly as they all look into the room.

One of the cops' scoff. "What disgusting human beings just leaves a little girl and a newborn in the woods with only two baby blankets to keep them warm? It's below 30 out."

"Ones that we will find." The other cop says determinedly. "We will make sure of that. And then we'll make sure they are put behind bars where they belong."

Inside the room, Emma pulls Avia's green baby blanket over the baby, and squeezes her own purple blanket to her chest. She wasn't sure where they belonged, or who they belonged with, but she does know that they belong together, and she was going to make sure no one ever took them away from each other.

Emma rests her head on the edge of the crib just as baby Avia turns towards her, slowly waking up. Her big green eyes look up at her big sister. Emma smiles as Avia's tiny hand reaches up to Emma's cheek. "I will always protect you." Emma whispers. "I promise." 

* * *

Present…

Emma is aboard the Jolly Roger, along with her parents, Regina, Mr. Gold, and Hook, who is steering the ship through the magical vortex.

Once they land on the calming seas, Emma sees something in the distance. "Is that it?" She asks Hook.

"Aye." Hook confirms. "Neverland."

The ship continues through the waters, making its way towards the island. 

* * *

On the sandy beach of the island, Avia falls onto the sand, falling out of the magical portal, along with Greg and Tamara. Nick falls out not long after, landing on the other side of Avia.

Nick looks up at Greg and Tamara and quickly stands up. "Come on, Avia!" He grabs his friend and they try to make a run for it.

"No, no, no. I don't think so." Greg grabs them both by their jackets. He smiles at Nick. "You weren't apart of the mission, but I'm sure we can make it work." Avia tries to shove the man away. "You got nowhere to go." Greg informs her as he lets them both go.

Nick immediately latches onto Avia's trembling hand. "We made it." Tamara sighs happily. "Mission accomplished."

"Are you sure about that?" Avia asks furiously. "Because ours parents and my sister are going to come get us."

"You might want to look around, kids." Greg says viciously. "You see any clock towers? You're a long away from Storybrooke."

"It doesn't matter. My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again."

Nick looks around in confusion, hearing howling in the distance. "Avia, this isn't the Enchanted Forest." The trees and the night sky are much different than what he remembers back home in the Enchanted Forest.

"He's right." Tamara smirks. "We're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is Neverland."

"Neverland?" Avia questions. "As in Peter Pan and Tinkerbell?"

"You're here to destroy Neverland?" Nick asks, bewildered.

"It's the mother lode of magic." Tamara says as Greg begins to dig around in his bag. "Where's the communicator?" She asks him. "We need to signal the Home Office."

Greg hands her a device. "Here you go, T." He stands up, holding an identical cuff to the one he put on Regina's wrist.

Avia backs away. "Wait. That's – "

Nick tries to block him, but Greg pushes him away and grabs Avia, placing the cuff on her wrist. "We can't risk you using your magic."

Avia pulls herself away from Greg. "Why not?" She glares. "You're just going to destroy it anyway."

Nick looks at Tamara. "A Home Office in the jungle?" He asks skeptically. "Who works there?"

Greg narrows his eyes down at the boy. "Who works there is none of your concern. All that matters is that they take care of us."

Nick scoffs. "Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic?"

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause."

Nick looks back at Tamara, noticing that she is having difficulty with the communicator. "Having trouble?" Tamara looks up at the boy. "We just went through a magical water portal. Do you really think something battery operated is going to work now?"

Greg walks back over to Tamara and grabs the device from her. He opens the back and water and sand fall out, and there's no battery either. Greg and Tamara look at one another. "What the hell?" Tamara questions.

Avia laughs. "It's a good thing you don't ask questions."

Greg throws the device on the ground and walks over to the kids taking them each roughly by the arms. "Walk." He demands.

Avia tries to shove him away. "Get off of me!"

Greg pushes her away and Nick catches her before she can stumble to the ground. "Don't touch her!" Nick shouts.

Greg grabs them both roughly by the arms again, separating the two. "I said, 'walk'!" 

* * *

Back on the Jolly Roger, Regina is looking overboard when she notices they are slowing down. She turns to Hook who is standing behind the steering wheel.

"Why are you slowing down?" She asks him. "In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger."

"Oh, I know, my hotheaded queen." Hook smirks. "My plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and then we sail right through. The irony."

"What irony?"

"Oh. I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for."

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me." Regina recounts. "He said I'm a villain, and that villains don't get happy endings. You believe that?"

"I hope not. Or we've wasted our lives."

Across the ship, Emma is staring blankly into the open sea, looking pensive, when her parents' approach with a look of concern upon their faces. "Hey." Snow greets their daughter. When she doesn't get a response, she looks apprehensively at her husband before looking back at Emma. "What happened to Neal and Avia, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"I don't." Emma narrows her eyes bitterly at her parents. "I blame you." Snow furrows her brows in confusion. "All this happened because I listened to you." She explains. "You say good always wins. It doesn't. I may have spent the first eight years of my life in some fairytale land, but I spent the last thirteen years in a world where Avia and I were continuously losing – day after day. I had no memories of where I came from. I had to figure out a way to survive on my own and those experiences are all I have to go on."

"And all we have to go on is ours. So, if you would just let us share our wisdom – "

"I appreciate you trying to be parents." Emma interrupts. "But I'm not that little kid anymore. You're only a few years older than me now. We basically have the same amounts of wisdom." She informs them, her voice breaking with emotion. "And all I want is my sister back. I should have never broken the curse. I should have just taken Avia and – "

"You're right. Then you'd be together. But Avia is our daughter, Emma. I know we've missed you both growing up, and it haunts us every day."

"And that's why we're here now." David adds. "We may have missed thirteen years of both of your lives, but we refuse to miss out on any more. We are gonna get our family back."

Emma, having enough, turns to her parents with a look of aggravation. "How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic!?"

Snow looks unsure on how to answer, surprised by her daughter's outburst. "It's who we are." David answers.

"Why!? Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have – well, they've sucked!"

"No." David shakes his head, refusing to believe that. "We found you and Avia."

"And lost her again!" Emma exclaims. "And Neal and countless other people!"

"Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute I know they won't." Snow says calmly. "We will find Avia and Nick."

"No, you won't." Mr. Gold says from behind.

"Oh, that's a great use of our time – a wardrobe change." Hook says sarcastically about Gold's outfit he'd wear back in the Enchanted Forest.

"I'm gonna get Avia and Nick."

Emma looks confused. "We agreed to do this together." Regina informs him.

"Actually, we made no such agreement." Gold tells her.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asks.

"Because I wanna succeed."

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?" Emma asks, offended.

"Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents or in magic or even yourself."

"I slayed a dragon. I think I believe."

"Only what was shown to you." Gold points out. "When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've known you some time, Miss. Swan. And sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that – " Gold grimaces. " – bail bondsperson. Looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie. Our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And sadly, yours doesn't." Gold starts to spin his cane. As they all watch the cane fall to the floor of the deck, Gold disappears.

They all look around at one another looking slightly intimidated. 

* * *

Back on the island, Nick and Avia are sitting together on a rock as Tamara and Greg set up a camp.

"You shouldn't have followed me." Avia whispers.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone with these people." Nick tells her. "They're insane. They electrocuted my mom." He scowls. "Who knows what they are going to try to do to you?"

Avia sighs, looking down at the cuff on her wrist. "I don't know. But it can't be good if they think they have to put this thing on my wrist." Avia rolls her eyes. "I don't even know how to do magic. It just sort of happens."

"Maybe that's what they're afraid of."

"So, what do you know about Neverland?" Avia asks curiously.

Nick shrugs. "I know what you know, from the stories we've heard. Peter Pan. Tinkerbell. Lost Boys. But something tells me that this is nothing like the stories we've read."

Greg lights a match and starts a fire in a pit. "We making s'mores?" Avia asks sarcastically, receiving a cold glare from the man.

"Building a signal." He clarifies. "Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the Home Office know that we're here."

"And what if that's not enough?" Tamara asks with her arms crossed, and her face filled with doubt. "What if the communicator wasn't an accident?"

"Don't let the kid get in your head." Suddenly, a rustling sound comes from behind and they turn around to see a boy walk out, and then a few others. Avia and Nick quickly stand, looking around in fear. "Who are you?" Greg asks.

"We're the Home Office." The boy, Felix, tells him. "Welcome to Neverland."

"The 'Home Office' is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara asks in disbelief.

"They're not teenagers." Nick says, realizing exactly who these boys are.

"They're the Lost boys." Avia adds.

"Look at that." Felix says, impressed.

"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" Nick asks.

"Who said we wanna destroy magic?"

Avia and Nick glance at Greg and Tamara. "That was our mission." Greg tells him.

"So you were told." Greg's eyes widen. "Yes. Now the girl. Hand her over."

Tamara steps in front of the kids. "Not until you tell us the plan – for magic, for getting home."

Felix smirks. "You're not getting home." He sneers.

"Then you're not getting the girl." Greg affirms.

Felix chuckles. "Of course we are."

Suddenly, a strange sound is heard from above, and they all look up just as a shadow flies down and rips Greg's own shadow from his body, causing him to scream out in agony. Tamara watches in shock as her boyfriend falls to the ground, dead.

"Run!" Avia yells. She and Nick make a run for it into the woods as Tamara follows.

"Get the girl." Felix orders the other Lost Boys.

They all separate into the woods except for Felix. He aims his arrow and shoots Tamara square in the back before she makes it any further. 

* * *

In the woods, Nick and Avia are running for their lives.

"Where are we going?!" Avia shouts.

"I don't know!" Nick yells. "Just keeping running!" Avia looks behind her to see if any of the boys are following when she trips and falls to the ground. "Avia!" Nick runs back to his friend, attempting to help Avia up when two hands reach out and pull them both into a bush.

Avia and Nick back up as far as they can into a tree when they see the hooded boy that pulled them away. "Who are you?" Avia exclaims, breathlessly.

"Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island." The boy says, ignoring Avia's question. "We must be careful."

"Are you a lost boy?" Nick asks.

"I was. But I escaped. And now they're after me, too."

"Why? What happened?" Avia asks, confused.

"No time for questions. We must keep moving. Come on." The boy grabs them both and they run away. 

* * *

Back on the ship, inside the hole, Emma is doing pull-ups on a pole. She stops once Hook walks in.

"Oh. Don't stop on my account." Hook says.

Emma glares at the pirate. "Wouldn't think of it." She says with an attitude before starting up again.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for a fight."

"Well, I've never known you to need to get ready for a fight. I thought it was a natural state." Emma stops, exhaling heavily. "Don't let Rumplestiltskin get you down, love."

Emma jumps down, facing Hook. "What do you want?"

"To give you something." He shows Emma a key before walking to a cabinet. "You know, Baelfire and I once spent a lot of time together." He says, surprising her. She wasn't aware that they knew each other, but then again, it explains how Neal knew how to steer a ship.

"He was always 'Neal' to me."

"Yeah. Right." Hook walks back over to her, showing her a sword. "This was his."

Emma takes it from him. "I didn't realize you were sentimental."

"I'm not. I just thought you could use it where we're going. You know, to fight." He then hands Emma a small cup before he uncorks his flask, pouring some rum into his and her cup. "To Neal."

"To Neal." They clink their cup and take the shot. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Present...

Little do they know, though, that Neal is in fact alive, but in another land – the Enchanted Forest. He is lying down on the same open coffin that Princess Aurora laid while she was under the sleeping curse.

When Neal regains consciousness, he exhales heavily, looking around until his eyes stop on Mulan. "Who are you?" She asks, intrigued.

"Neal." He answers, perplexed.

Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip walk in. "Is he well?" Aurora asks.

"Well enough to be questioned." Mulan tells her.

Aurora pours him a glass of water. "Here." She hands the glass to Neal once he sits up. "Drink. You must be thirsty."

Neal takes a few sips before looking around in confusion. "Where am I?"

"You're in our kingdom."

"Where's your kingdom?"

"The Enchanted Forest." Phillip answers.

"I'm back." Neal whispers in realization only to receive curious looks from the others.

"Back?" Aurora questions. "You mean you're from here?"

"He's lying. Look at his clothes. He's from the same world Emma and Snow are from." Mulan points out.

"Emma?" Neal asks. "Emma Swan? You know her?"

"How do you know her?"

"She's – she's – " Neal falls back, distressed. " – I don't know. But she's in danger. I have to get back to her." He slowly sits up, stressing the bullet wound in his chest. "I have to help her!"

Aurora and Phillip quickly come to his aid and help him sit up. "You were gravely injured when we found you." Phillip informs him. "You need to rest. Were you hit by some kind of arrow?"

".45 caliber arrow." Neal says sarcastically. "Look, I need your help. I need to know that Emma is all right." 

* * *

Neverland…

On the Jolly Roger, Emma and Hook are sitting across from one another inside the hole below deck.

"How long was he with you?" Emma asks about Neal.

"Long enough for me to know that I miss him, too." Hook admits.

The ship suddenly rocks roughly against the sea, startling Emma. "What was that?" 

* * *

Up above, David and Snow are struggling to steer the ship as they sail through the stormy waters.

Regina runs up. "What the hell are you two doing!?"

"Trying to keep it steady!" Snow shouts.

Hook runs up, helping the two. "Prepare for attack!"

"Be more specific." Regina stresses.

"If you've got a weapon, then grab it!"

Emma runs up on deck. "What's out there? A shark!? A whale!?"

Snow and David run up next to their daughter, who is looking over the ship into the dark waters. "A kraken?" David asks.

"Worse." Hook tells him. A screeching sound comes from under the waters and they look surprised to find mermaids circling around. "Mermaids."

"Mermaids!?" Emma screams.

"Yes, and they're quite unpleasant."

"You think?" Regina replies derisively.

"I'll try and outrun them." Hook says as he continues to struggle with the steering wheel.

"How many of them are there!?" Emma asks as the mermaids' fins hit the sides of the ship.

"I will not be capsized by fish!" David says bemused. He heads to the cannon and loads it with gunpowder and chains.

"Emma!" Snow shouts for her daughter to follow her.

"What are you doing?!" Emma asks.

"Fishing." They grab the fishing net and throw it overboard just as David fires a blast into the sea. Snow sees that they caught one of the mermaids. "We caught one!"

"One?" Regina frowns, unimpressed. "There are dozens of them." David fires another blasts into the sea while Snow and Emma pull the fishing net up into the ship. "Enough of this." Regina conjures a fireball in her hand and throws it into the sea. Then another, and then another, finally scaring the mermaids away. "There. They're gone." 

Once the fishing net is in the ship, they drop the mermaid on the floor of the deck and she begins to flap like a fish, looking frightened. 

* * *

In the woods, Avia, Nick, and the boy are still running. The boy looks behind him and sees that they've lost the Lost Boys.

They stop, panting, out of breath. "I think we lost them." The boy says. He looks curiously at the two. "You're new. Did the shadow take you, too?"

"No. She was kidnapped by some people who work for Pan." Nick tells him. "I just followed. I couldn't leave her alone."

"Still not sure why, though. It's not like I'm a boy." Avia says.

"If he sent for you, he wants you." The boy tells her. "And if Pan wants you, he will get you."

"Well, we won't let him." Nick says firmly. "I followed them for a reason. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

Avia smiles gratefully at her friend before turning back to the boy. "Why does Pan want you?"

The boy sighs as he shows them a necklace he is wearing. "Pixie dust. I stole it from him because I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work. It's useless."

"Don't worry. Our family's coming to rescue us, and you could come with us." Nick assures him.

"You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family's actually coming for them?"

"My family's different." Avia says. "We always find each other."

"You better hope they don't, our else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion."

"Is there a place where we can hide from the Lost Boys?" Nick asks.

The boys sighs. "There's a place they can't track us. The Echo Caves. But it's far."

They hear rustling in the distance. "Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way." The boy starts to run off. "Come on." Nick turns to Avia, who is looking rather suspiciously at the boy ahead. "What's wrong? We have to go before they catch us."

"I don't know." Avia frowns. "Are you sure we can trust him? I'm not getting a good feeling about this, Nick."

Nick sighs. "We don't have a choice. We have nowhere else to go and right now he's our only option. If the Lost Boys find us they'll kill us like they did Greg and Tamara."

The boy turns around. "Are you coming?"

Nick looks at Avia, who appears frightened, but she reluctantly follows, knowing Nick is right. They are in the middle of nowhere and right now their only chance of survival is this boy, who obviously knows this place better than them. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Rumple is walking through the woods of Neverland, searching for Avia and Nick. He makes his way to the clearing where Greg and Tamara had set up camp before they were attacked. He finds Tamara crawling on the ground with the arrow still lodged in her back, trying to stay alive.

Rumple steps in front of her and she looks up at him, gasping for air. "So, where are they? Avia and Nicholas." Tamara tries to speak, but the pain from the wound is too unbearable, she can't form any words. "Now, now." Rumple kneels down in front of the girl. "I can help you speak." He waves his hand over her back, and the arrow and her wound magically disappears. He stands back up, waiting for her reply.

She sits up, looking gratefully up at the imp. "Thank you."

"Where's Avia and Nicholas?" Rumple repeats. Tamara looks away. "They killed them?"

"I don't think so. They started to run into the jungle. I tried to follow, but then – " She shivers. "Pan wants the girl. He's behind all this." She explains. "Look, Mr. Gold, I didn't know who I was working for. I'm sorry about Neal. I'm so sorry."

Rumple kneels down again in front of her. "I know. You were merely a pawn."

"Can you forgive me?"

Rumple smiles. "No." He lunges his hand into her chest as she gasps through the pain, watching as Rumple takes out her heart, and crushes it right in front of her. Tamara falls back onto the ground, dead. Rumple shakes off his fingers and proceeds to walk away. 

* * *

Back on the ship, the mermaid is still flailing around on the net as the group looks down on her.

"Get that thing off my ship!" Hook demands.

"No." Regina says simply. "Now we have a hostage."

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Hook." David tells them. "Those things just tried to kill us."

"And perhaps we should find out why."

"How? By torturing her?" Snow asks, disgruntledly.

"Well, if need be. Sure."

The mermaid then grabs a shell and begins to blow a deafening sound into it, sending up a signal. "What the hell is that?" Emma grimaces.

"A warning." The mermaid tells her just as thunder claps in the sky. "Let me go or die." 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest / Present...

Neal had explained to the others about his father, the Dark One, and needing to get to his father's castle in hopes of retrieving something that will help him return or send a message to Emma.

So, he and Mulan proceed together on their journey to Rumplestiltskin's castle. "Can I ask you a question?" Mulan asks. "You say that you're fighting for Emma. But she never mentioned you when she was here. Why is that?"

"Because I broke her heart." Neal confesses, guiltily. "I let her go so that she could break the curse and fulfill hers and her sister's destiny. And when it was broken, I could've gone after her. I could've told her I loved her." He sighs. "But I was afraid she would never forgive me, so I wound up taking the easy way out, which is not trying."

"Your belief in love wasn't strong enough to overcome your fear of rejection."

"Greatest regret of my life, not one I wish upon anyone." 

* * *

Neverland…

Avia, Nick, and the boy are running through the woods as the Lost Boys continue to chase after them. Avia then trips again, but with the help of Nick, she jumps back up and they continue to follow the boy.

"We're almost to the caves." The boy tells them.

Suddenly an arrow cuts them off, shooting right passed them and into a tree. "We can't." Avia shakes her head, panting out of breath. "We can't go to the caves. They know."

"We need to go another direction." Nick tells the boy. 

* * *

"What is this?" David asks the mermaid as he rips the shell from her hand. "What did you do!?"

"Let me go." She begs seductively.

"Not until you tell us!" Regina exclaims. "Or we make you tell us."

"Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her." Snow says furiously.

"Well, I'm all out of fish food." Regina says, snidely.

"It doesn't matter if you get her to talk." Hook says from behind his steering wheel. "You can't trust her. Mermaids are liars."

"Of course they are." Emma rolls her eyes.

"Maybe they're just scared of Pan." Snow assumes. "If we let her go, maybe they'll be on our side."

"Or maybe she and her friends will come right back to kill us." Regina argues.

"Oh, I don't need my friends to kill you." The mermaid tells her. "You'll kill yourselves." Emma scowls in confusion. "Now let me go!" She demands as lightening rips loudly through the sky, startling them.

"What the hell!?" David yells.

"It's a storm." Hook states. "She called it." He points to the mermaid. "Don't let her go! She'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her we've got leverage."

As the storm continues to quicken, David grabs his sword and points it at the mermaid's neck. "Stop the storm. Then we let you go." The mermaid smiles, shaking her head. David grits his teeth and jumps behind the mermaid, putting her into a headlock.

Regina laughs. "That's more like it, Charming. Filet the bitch."

As David proceeds to choke the mermaid, he glances up at his wife and daughter, who are looking horrified by his behavior. "No." David lets the mermaid go. "We're not barbarians."

The storm continues to rage on, rattling the ship. "What we're going to be is dead!" Regina shouts.

"Hold on!" Hook warns. "I'm gonna turn her around. I've outrun many a storm."

"Make it stop or die." Regina threatens the mermaid.

"We are not killers!" Snow yells.

"Yes, you are." The mermaid rejects. "And you've brought this death upon yourselves."

"This is why we should free her!"

"That feel-good nonsense, Snow, might play in the Enchanted Forest, but this is Neverland." Regina retorts.

The storm grows more intense, causing them all to stumble. "Keep your grip, Pirate!" David shouts.

"It wasn't me, mate!" Hook tells him. "It was the ship!" He leaves his steering wheel and looks over the deck. "We're taking on water!"

"Now may I resume killing her?" Regina pleads.

"No!" Snow and David shout in unison. "You kill her, and her kind have a personal vendetta against us." Snow states.

"Look, the Queen is right." Hook tells them.

Emma, who had been keeping quiet through this whole ordeal, begins to look around, realizing that their arguing is getting them nowhere – just farther away from a solution. "Stop! That's enough! We need to think this through!"

Regina narrows her eyes down at the mermaid. "I already have." She says, bemused. Regina waves her hand and transforms the mermaid into a wooden statue. "There. That should stop the storm."

All eyes widen at the sight of the mermaid. "Regina!" Emma looks up to witness a giant wave coming their way. "What did you do!?" They all hang on for their lives as the waters fall down upon them. "What have you done!?" 

* * *

The Enchanted Forest / Present

Neal and Mulan walk inside the very unkempt palace that belongs to Rumplestiltskin, looking as if it hadn't been occupied since the curse.

"It appears abandoned." Mulan states.

Neal rushes to a goblet on a pedestal, putting his finger inside, and licking the liquid. "No. Someone's here." He and Mulan begin examining the room when Neal is scared by an arrow that comes flying in front of him, hitting the wall. "Whoa!"

"The first was a warning, Milady." The hooded man tells them. Mulan unsheathes her sword. "Chivalry and all that."

"Who are you?" Mulan asks, pointing her sword at the man.

Keeping his arrow aimed at the warrior, the man jumps down from the window ledge. "The name's Robin." He answers.

Neal steps up next to Mulan, stunned. "No way. Robin Hood."

"I'd bow but this quiver's rather tight. Now, what are you doing trespassing in my castle?"

"This castle belongs to the Dark One." Mulan informs him. "It is you who trespasses."

Robin Hood scowls, confused. "He hasn't been seen since the Queen's curse. If he ever shows up, I'll be happy to vacate."

"No, no need." Neal assures him. "In fact you can have it. I just need to look around for a bit."

"And who would you be to grant such title?" Robin asks.

"In this land, I'm known as Baelfire. I'm his son."

Robin lets down his bow and arrow, looking quizzically at Neal. "My apologies. Go ahead."

"You don't want to see I.D.?"

"Who would claim to be that who wasn't?" Robin chuckles.

"Yeah." Neal agrees. "Good point."

"Your father would not stand for imposters. He had quite a temper."

"You knew my father?"

"We crossed paths once, yes."

"Most crossings with my father don't end well." Neal recollects.

"It was touch and go. He spared my life. I owe him a debt."

"Well, I'm happy to collect. I'm looking for something he left here. A magical item." Neal begins to search the room.

"Well, I'm very sorry to disappoint, but I arrived shortly after the curse. The place was cleaned out." Robin claims. "Nothing of any value remains."

"Well, thieves and looters would only take what they could see." Neal comments before he stops at the sight of his father's cane that lays on the floor.

"What's magical of a knotted old cane?" Mulan wonders as Neal picks it up. "It probably belonged to one of the looters."

"No, it belonged to him. See these markings?" He asks, giving the two a closer look at the cane. "He was keeping track of me growing." He then proceeds to swirl the cane around, repeatedly, in the air, when suddenly a painting on the wall glows purple and a magical door appears.

"I've handled that walking stick a dozen times." Robin says, perplexed. "It never released a cloaking spell before."

"My father enchanted objects so that what might be a useless piece of wood in the hands of a looter would become magical in his."

"Or in the hands of his only son." Mulan adds.

"He called it blood magic. Might not always seem like it, but family was important to dear old dad."

"So, what's in there?" Robin asks, interested.

Neal walks towards the door. "Let's find out." 

* * *

Neverland…

Back on the ship, Emma and Hook are trying to control the steering wheel through the storm that is growing stronger than ever.

"I thought you said you could outrun a storm!" Emma reminds the pirate.

"This isn't a storm!" Hook bellows. "It's a bloody damnation!"

Snow turns to Regina, outraged. "Why would you do this!?"

"You're going to blame me?" Regina asks, livid.

"You turned the mermaid into wood!"

"I did something about it, which is more than what you can say!"

"Undo your spell!" Snow order. "Bring back the mermaid!"

"And what, you'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers!?"

"Considering that your plan failed, at least we could try!"

"You're such a naïve Princess!"

"And you are such a – " Snow tries to respond with a comeback, but instead, she throws a punch right into Regina's face.

The storm hits a peak and rages loudly in the sky. Regina steadies herself and scoffs at the Princess. "Is that your best?"

"Not even close!" Snow shouts as lightening strikes one of the ship's ropes. "I am so tired of you ruining my life!"

"I ruined your life?" Regina asks, angrily.

"Hey!" David shouts just as Regina sends her fist into Snow's face, and another lighting strikes close to the ship.

Hook stops David as he tries to make it to his wife. "Hey, let the slags go." Hook tells him. "I need you at the mast."

"Don't call my wife a slag!" David elbows the pirate in the gut, before turning around and punching him in the face. Hook retaliates, punching David back, and leaving Emma at the wheel.

"Stop it!" Emma shouts. The storm grows more and more intense as the two groups continue to go at each other. Emma watches, horrified, as lightening splits the cloudy skies. "It's not the mermaid." Emma realizes. "It's us! If you don't stop fighting, we're all gonna die!" But the two groups ignore Emma and continue to go at it. "Don't you see we're causing the storm!?" Frustrated, Emma abandons the wheel and jumps on the edge of the ship. "Hey!" She shouts for their attention, but the two pairs continue to fight as the storm rages on. "Stop! You need to listen to me!" Emma takes a deep breath figuring out the only way to stop all of this mayhem.

David turns around just in time to see his daughter dive into the rough waters. "Emma!"

"Emma!" Snow screams.

They all run to the edge of the ship, looking overboard to try and locate Emma. Unfortunately, a sheave is dislodged from the ropes of the ship, where the lightening struck, and falls into the sea, hitting Emma in the head and knocking her unconscious. 

* * *

In the jungle, the boy, Nick, and Avia are still running through the woods until they reach a cliff, stopping them in their tracks.

"They're over here!" They hear one of the Lost Boys shout out in the distance.

"What do we do?" Nick panics. "Is there any other way to the Echo Caves?"

Avia is panting heavily, as she falls to the ground. "I can't – " She shakes her head. "I can't go anymore."

Nick looks confused. "Seriously? You're the best runner I know."

"It's not that." Avia tells him as she looks down at the cuff Greg placed on her wrist. "I think this is slowing me down. I'm feeling weak. I can't go anymore."

"Can you do something?" Nick asks the boy. "Can you take off the cuff?"

The boy shakes his head, dismayed. "No. I'm sorry." He looks behind them, hearing the Lost Boys. He looks back over the edge of the cliff. "I think we're done for." He grabs the necklace around his neck. "I'll give them the pixie dust. Maybe they'll let us live."

"You wanna give up?"

"We don't have a choice. Your friend is going to die – we're going to die if we don't." Nick looks down at Avia who was growing weary. "This is the end."

"No." Nick grabs the boy's necklace and snaps it off his neck. "It's our way out."

"What are you doing?"

"Come on" Nick helps Avia up and backs them away from the edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Avia asks, confused.

"Getting a running start. Do you think you can muster up a little more energy?" He asks her.

"For what?" The boy asks.

"Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying." Nick clarifies.

"Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work."

Avia's eyes widen when she realizes why. She shares a knowing look with Nick. "That's because you have to believe."

"I definitely do not believe." The boy spats.

"That's okay." Nick grabs Avia's hand before opening the vial containing the pixie dust. "Because we do." He grabs the boy's arm and the three of them make a run for it, jumping over the edge. The pixie dust comes out of the vial and turns into green magic, surrounding them, enabling them to fly. 

* * *

Back on the ship, the group is still looking over the edge, searching for the Savior in the rough waters.

"Emma!" Snow desperately shouts for her daughter. But Emma is submerged in the waters, unconscious.

"Idiot!" Regina calls out, irate.

"Regina, get her up here!" Snow begs the Queen.

"I can't! Not in this storm. I can't even see her." David climbs up on the edge. "I'll just bring up water and half her leg."

"Wait!" Hook shouts at the Prince before he jumps over.

"She'll drown!" David tells him.

"And so will you! Let me help." Hooks grabs some rope, handing it to Snow. "Here, tie him." Snow, with the help of David, place the rope around his waist before he dives into the open seas in search for his daughter, while the others hold onto the other end of the rope. Under water, David searches frantically for Emma before spotting her floating lifelessly not too far from him. He quickly swims towards her and grabs her before swimming back up to the surface. "He has her! Pull!" They are pulled up high enough for David to grab onto the edge of the ship with his daughter tucked safely under his arm. Snow helps an unconscious Emma back onto the ship, laying her down on her lap as they all look down at her, concerned.

"Emma?" David calls softly for his daughter to wake.

Snow looks a bit hopeless as she feels her daughter's cold cheek. Emma then regains consciousness and spits out the sea water. They all look on relieved to see her breathing again as Emma looks past her parents and into the now calming skies. She looks at her mother. "I told you." 

* * *

Rumple walks into an opening of the woods, sitting himself on top of a rock.

"Come out and say hello, dearie." He calls out.

Soon rustling is heard in the bushes and Felix appears. "Hello, Rumplestiltskin." The Dark One makes a sarcastic gesture as Felix walks closer to him. "Pan welcomes you to the island. He wanted me to tell you he is excited to see you again."

"Oh, yeah." Rumple smirks. "I'm sure he is."

"He wanted me to let you know you're welcome in Neverland, for as long as you wish to stay…with one caveat."

"There's always something with him." Rumple points out, not surprised.

"If you're here for the girl, well, that makes you Pan's enemy." Felix explains.

Rumple grits his teeth. "Then nothing's changed." He glares.

"If you go against him, you will not survive."

Rumple chuckles. "Well, the question isn't, will I survive?" He stands up, walking over to Felix. "Because we both know I won't. No, no. The real question is – " He grabs Felix roughly by his chest. " – how many of you I take with me?"

Felix looks down at the imp, unintimidated. "So, is that your answer?"

"That's my answer."

"Well, then, I suppose that means I'll see you again, in less friendly circumstances."

"Count on it." Rumple lets the boy go and starts to walk away. "One last thing." Felix calls out. Rumple looks back, annoyed. "There's something he wanted you to have." Felix tosses a straw doll at the ground of Rumple's feet. Rumple crouches down, picking it up with look of sadness in his eyes, immediately recognizing it. Felix kneels down in front of him. "Isn't it funny, the things we haven't thought about in years still have the ability to make us cry?" He chuckles as Rumple cries softly, admiring the doll in his hands. Felix stands back up, amused. "See you around, Dark One."

Felix walks away, leaving Rumple sobbing on the ground, clutching the doll to his chest. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Present...

Neal opens the door that was covered in a cloaking spell as Mulan and Robin Hood look on from behind. Neal starts to look around until he spots an orb.

"I spent my entire life running from magic." He tells the others. "Now it's the only thing that can help me." Neal covers the orb with his hands but is confused when nothing happens. "It's not working." He grabs the orb in frustration, and places it on a pedestal. "Why isn't it working?"

"Don't think of a place." Mulan tells him. "Think of her, of Emma. And more than that – how you feel about her."

Neal considers this and places his hands back over the orb, and immediately magic kicks in. A purple cloud appears inside, and a clear image starts to form. "No." He gasps when he sees where Emma is. "It can't be."

"What's wrong?" Robin asks. "Isn't she there?"

"Yes, but that's not Storybrooke." He looks up, shocked. "Emma's in Neverland." 

* * *

Neverland…

The crew makes their way off the rowboat and onto the island where Avia and Nick arrived earlier with their captors.

"We don't have to do it this way." Regina informs them. "I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan."

"Sneak attack?" Emma assumes. "Let's not be naïve. Save your magic. We'll need it later, because Pan already knows we're here. It's time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throats to be believers." Emma looks down, ashamed. "I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe – not in magic, but in each other."

"You wanna be friends?" Regina questions, perplexed. "After everything that's happened between all of us?"

"I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of history – " She says, glancing at her parents. " – and a lot of hate."

"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me." Hook grins.

Emma rolls her eyes, ignoring him. "We don't need to be friends. What we need to know is the only way to get Avia and Nick back is cooperation."

"With her?" David points to Regina and Hook. "With him? No, Emma, we have to do this the right way."

"No, we don't. We just need to succeed. And the way we do that is by just being who we are – a hero, a villain, a pirate. It doesn't matter which, because we're gonna need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not."

"And what's your skill, 'Savior'?" Regina asks.

Emma turns to her. "I'm a sister. A sister who promised Avia the second we were found in those woods that I would always protect her." Snow looks at her daughter with pride and love in her eyes because that was exactly what she had asked Emma to do before they were sent away into the wardrobe. And Snow and David never doubted that their Emma wouldn't succeed in doing so. "And now I'm also your leader." Emma adds. "So, either help me get my sister and _your_ son back or get out of the way." Emma turns around, unsheathing her sword, as her parents follow her proudly into the woods.

Regina glances at the pirate who shrugs, amused, as he follows them. Regina rolls her eyes, displeased, but follows the group anyway. 

* * *

Meanwhile, overhead in the sky, the boy, Nick, and Avia are still flying, surrounded by a magical green light. The boy points down to the Echo Caves and the three of them start to land, flying through the trees, before dropping on land.

Avia sighs, relieved. "That was so much better than running."

Nick laughs. "See?" He says to the boy. "If you believe, anything is possible."

"You couldn't be more right, Nick." The boy says.

Avia and Nick look at one another, surprised. They turn back to the boy who is holding a stern face as he looks down at the two. "How'd you know my name?" Nick asks.

"We never told you." Avia glares.

"You're right, Avia." The boy smirks. Avia's eyes widen as she and Nick step back. "Let's make it a game, a puzzle to solve."

"You lied to us!" Nick exclaims. "You are a Lost Boy. You work for Pan."

The boy smirks, smugly. "No." Avia shakes her head. "I knew something wasn't right. Nick, he doesn't work for Pan. He _is_ Pan."

Pan grins evilly at Avia. "And that is why you're going to do just fine here."

"Wait. You told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you'd help them destroy it." Nick recounts. "Why?"

"Because I needed their help. And it is so much easier to get people to hate something than to believe."

Avia glares furiously at Pan. "What do you want from me? Why did you have them bring me here?"

"For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important, something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries." Pan explains. "You, Avia, are the most powerful product of true love."

"No." Avia scowls. "My sister is the Savior. She broke the curse. She's the one with magic."

Pan chuckles. "So she is. But you, Avia, hold the key to all the realms. There's so much you don't know about the blood that runs through your veins. You have the power to do and be whatever and whoever you please. You possess the powers of dark and light."

"So, what, you wanna take that from me?" Avia holds up the cuff on her wrist. "Is that why you had them place this on me? So, I wouldn't use my magic to get away?"

Pan chuckles. "Oh, you won't be using your magic." Avia narrows her eyes, confused. "Because you don't know how." Avia looks away, knowing that's true. "See, there's a reason your sister and your parents haven't told you about the powers you possess. They're afraid of you."

Avia scoffs. "My family's not afraid of me."

"Perhaps." Pan shrugs. "But then again, you know better than anyone that adults lie." Avia and Nick share a look. "Oh, and Nick." Pan chuckles. "Just imagine how pleased I was to find out you came along for the ride."

"And why's that?" Nick glares.

"Because not only is there room for our first honorary Lost Girl, but there's also a place for another Lost Boy."

Nick shakes his head, refusing. "We'll never stay."

"Funny." Pan grins. "Because as long as you're here, you're mine." He unsheathes his dagger and raises it up in the air. "Come on, boys!" Nick and Avia look around as the Lost Boys start to come out of the woods, surrounding them. Nick and Avia move in closer to one another, back to back, as the Lost Boys and Pan make a circle around them. "Let's play." 

* * *

Still in his Dark One attire, Rumple conjures up a fire ball in his hand and throws it at some logs and rocks, ensuing a campfire in the middle of the woods. He then stands in front of a large boulder, looking sharply at his shadow the fire helps image. He waves his hand and then flicks his wrist, causing his shadow to freeze. Rumple pulls out his dagger and begins to cut around his feet, separating himself from his shadow.

Rumple then flips the dagger in his hand - the handle facing his shadow. "You know what to do. Hide it where no one can find it, not even me."

Rumplestiltskin's shadow takes the dagger and flies away with it. 

* * *

On another side of the jungle, David is walking ahead of everyone, cutting a path for them to walk through with his sword as he holds a lantern out with his other hand.

"The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead." Hook informs them.

"You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" Emma asks.

"From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your sister and your son." He says to Emma and Regina.

"You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant." Regina says, peeved.

"Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them."

"He's right." Emma agrees. "Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen."

"Here." Snow hands her daughter their canteen. "You need to stay hydrated."

"Thanks, Mary Margaret." Emma takes the canteen and silently cringes when she realizes what she called her mother.

"So, we're back to Mary Margaret?" Snow ponders. "You know, for eight years you called me 'Mom,' and twice after the curse. I knew it would be hard for Avia, but never you."

Emma shrugs. "Well, that was back when – "

"We were about to die." Snow nods, understanding.

"And, you have to remember, I didn't know who I really was or who you were for thirteen years. I forgot I had parents, so – "

"It's something you just got used to. I get it. But, you know, if you start – "

"We should keep going." Emma interrupts. The last thing she wanted was to discuss why it was now so hard to call her mother 'Mom.' Sure, it was easy sometimes when she was talking to Avia about them. But after everything went down with Tamara, and her mother not believing her, Emma was having a little trouble trusting her. Which meant she was having trouble getting close enough to call her 'Mom' again. And, right now, she couldn't focus on her parents. She had to focus on rescuing her sister because, right now, that's all that matters.

Snow obviously saddened by this wanted to say more, but knowing her daughter, she knew that would be a bad idea and only cause an argument. So, she continues to follow her daughter, reminding herself that once they rescue the kids, she was definitely returning back to this subject. She could see there was obviously something more bothering Emma and Snow was determined to break down her daughter's walls and get it out of her.

As the group continues on through the woods, David is still chopping through the plants. He raises his sword to chop down a thorn bush, but Hook grabs his arm, stopping him, before he can do so. "No." David glares at the pirate, trying to free his arm from his grip to try and chop the bush, but Hook's grip tightens. "No!"

"I can handle a couple of thorns." David says, annoyed.

"That's Dreamshade." Hook clarifies as he looks at the liquid dripping down from the thorns. "It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. The plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One.

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" Emma asks.

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way."

Being stubborn as he is, David points to the clear opening near the Dreamshade plant. "We'll go this way." David walks on with Regina and Snow following.

"Your father's a distrustful fellow." Hook says to Emma as she walks up.

"He's just not used to working with the bad guys." Emma tells him.

"I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy."

"Yeah, well, Pan's not supposed to be one either."

"What possibly gave you that idea?" He wonders as he starts to follow Emma.

"Every story I ever heard as a child."

"Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something, love. In these stories what was I like?" He grins. "Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather."

Emma smirks. "If waxed moustaches and perms are your thing." She says as she continues walking.

"I take it by your tone, perms are bad?" Hook frowns.

"Up here!" David calls out. Emma and Hook walk up to Snow, David, and Regina who are standing on a cliff edge, looking out over all of Neverland. "We made it."

"Pan's lair should be just right – "

"Where?" Regina frowns, interrupting the pirate. "All I see is jungle."

"Aye. The dark jungle." Hook takes out his telescope and looks through it. "It's grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland."

Regina sighs. "So, this nature hike was for nothing."

"Hook may have led us stray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle." David says.

"Not exactly." Hook disappoints. "The dark jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp."

"You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?" Regina asks, irate.

"If we want to live long enough to save them, yes." Hook tells her, walking away.

"Avia must be terrified." Snow says as they look out into the jungle.

David grabs his wife's hand. "We just need to hope that she and Nick are together. They'll protect one another." He turns around with Regina and follows Hook, leaving Snow with Emma.

"Are you okay?" She asks her daughter.

"Regina's right. Avia and Nick are out there somewhere." Emma says, worried.

"And Hook is right." Emma looks up at her mother. "We have to survive if we're going to get them."

"I know." Emma reluctantly agrees. "I just hope we're not too late."

"After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned." Snow smiles. "It is _never_ too late." 

* * *

Late in the night, Regina is sleeping on a camp bed on the jungle ground as Snow and David sleep a few feet away from her. But, Emma, however, wasn't sleeping too restfully. She is tossing and turning, as the sounds of children crying are heard in the distance.

Emma awakens with a start and removes her blanket, quickly taking Neal's sword from out of the sheath and standing to her feet. She looks at her parents who are sleeping soundly. "Guys, wake up!" Emma whispers, but the two remain sleeping. Emma starts to walk into the woods, looking around for the crying children that she can still hear. It starts to get louder the farther she walks away from the campsite.

"You hear that, too?" Emma gasps and turns around, aiming her sword at Peter Pan, who is nonchalantly leaning against a tree, unphased by Emma's threatening sword. "You're Emma, right?" He asks. "I wonder why they can't hear the crying."

"Who are you?" Emma scowls.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Emma immediately runs at the boy and pins him up against the tree with her sword at his throat. "Where's Avia?"

"You've got fire." He says, amused. "I like fire."

"Where's my sister?" Emma repeats sternly.

"Avia's still alive, if that's what you're worried about. So is her little friend."

"Why the hell did you take them?"

"She's a very special little girl, Emma."

"I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with her?"

"I came here to see who I was up against – 'The Savior.' Your sister speaks so highly of you." Pan sighs. "Gotta say, I'm not disappointed."

"What do you say now?" Emma asks, suspiciously. "You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see my sister again?"

"No. I'm going to help you find her." Pan says, surprising Emma. "I'll give you a map." Emma takes a step back, allowing the boy to retrieve a piece of parchment from his pocket. "A map that will lead you straight to your sister."

"If this is some kind of trap – "

Pan chuckles. "I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Avia and Nick is on this parchment."

Emma lowers her sword. "Why are you giving it to me?" She wonders.

"See, it's not about finding Avia. It's about how you find her. And, Emma, you are the only one who can." In the distance the cries continue. Pan smirks. "Can you hear her?"

Emma snatches the map from Pan's hand and opens it. She glares at the boy. "It's blank."

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are."

Emma looks back down at the blank map as the cries get louder. A small cry from a girl grabs her attention and she looks back up only to find herself standing alone. Pan disappeared, leaving her confused. 

* * *

Back at the campsite, Emma is sitting across from the map she has placed on a rock, contemplating.

"He so likes his games." Hook sneers.

"What game?" Regina questions. "There's nothing there."

"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is."

"Great. So, if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing." Emma says, skeptically.

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" Regina asks.

"Because he doesn't need to." Hook stresses. "This whole island's his bloody trap."

Snow and David walk into the campsite. "There's no sign of him anywhere." David tells them.

"Any luck with the map?" Snow asks her daughter.

"Don't hold your breath." Regina says, annoyed.

Emma grimaces. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son!"

"You got a better idea?"

"Magic." Regina says simply. Emma rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it."

Regina reaches for the map, but Emma slams her hand down on top of it. "Pan said it had to be me."

"I'd listen to Emma, love." Hook says to Regina. "Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise."

"Sadly, I agree with the Pirate." David says.

"I'm winning you over." Hook teases. "I can feel it."

"And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina." Snow informs her. "My daughter is already in danger. I refuse to let you put her in anymore."

"Use magic on the map, it could blow up in all our faces." David adds.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take." Regina says, smugly.

Emma stands up with the map. "Well, I'm not. If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said."

"Great." Regina says, doubtfully.

"She'll get there." Snow assures her stepmother. Emma looks down, discouraged. "Hey." Snow says softly, stepping up to her daughter. "Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win." 

* * *

Rumplestiltskin is sitting on a rock in front of the campfire he produced with magic, twirling the straw doll in his hands, when he hears rustling in the bushes.

Rumple stands to his feet and approaches the bushes. "Who's there?" The rustling then starts from behind him, causing him to jump slightly at the sound, turning around. "Show yourself." He demands. Suddenly, when his back is turned slightly, from the corner of his eye he sees someone grab his straw doll, running away. "That doesn't belong to you, dearie." Rumple runs after the person, assuming it's a Lost Boy. He grabs them from behind and turns them around, removing their hood, only to reveal his true love, Belle. "Belle." Rumple says in disbelief. "I don't understand. How did you get here?"

"I thought you didn't dress like that anymore." Belle furrows her brows down at Rumple's attire. "I thought that was your past."

"Well, this is now my future. Becoming this again – the Dark One – that's the only way I'll save Avia and Nicholas."

Belle brushes her hand down the side of Rumple's face. "But you haven't completely become him, have you? There's still hope." She whispers.

Rumple slowly bends down to kiss Belle when he suddenly pulls away. "No. You're not really here, are you?"

"No, of course not." Belle chuckles. "I'm still in Storybrooke, right where you left me."

"Are you okay? Did the protection spell work?"

"It did. We're all fine. Storybrooke's safe. We all are."

Rumple grabs Belle around her neck, gritting his teeth. "How do I know these aren't just lies meant to lead me astray? How do I know Pan didn't conjure up a vision of you?"

"He didn't. You did."

Rumple pulls away, confused. "What?"

"The question is 'why'." 

* * *

Back at the campsite, Emma is holding the blank map out in front of her as she sits crossed leg on a rock with her parents sitting across from her.

"My name is Emma Swan." She says, matter-of-factly, hoping to get the map to understand she isn't denying herself.

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that." Hook says as he walks by.

"Don't hold anything back." Snow tells her.

Emma takes a deep breath, exhaling, as she continues to spout off facts. "I'm Avia's sister. I used to live in Boston, and I was a bailbondsperson. I'm now the Sheriff of Storybrooke."

"That election was a sham." Regina glares from behind Hook, as she leans stubbornly on a tree. "Are we really doing this?"

"Don't you think maybe you're leaving some things out?" Snow asks.

Emma hesitates for a moment. "I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which apparently makes me a product of true love." She says, glancing up at her parents. "I was born in the Enchanted Forest where I lived for eight years until I was sent through a portal, in a tree, with my newborn sister, so that I could break a curse."

"And you were able to break the curse because – " David encourages as he stands to his feet. – you're the – "

Emma narrows her eyes up at her father. "Come on." Snow smiles as she stands next to her husband. "You don't need to be embarrassed to say it."

"Say what?" Hook asks.

"The 'S' word." Regina tells him.

Emma straightens herself up as she stares down at the blank map, hesitating once more. "I'm the Savior." Everyone looks on with anticipation, but when it seems nothing is going to happen, they all sigh, disappointed – the parchment remains blank. "I don't get it. I said I'm the Savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that."

"No, it's okay." Snow assures her. "We'll figure it out."

"No, you won't." Regina walks over and snatches the map from Emma's hands. "But I can. I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Avia and Nicholas."

"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea." David reminds her.

"For once I agree with the Prince." Hook says, earning an awkward stare from David. "Well, I told you we're getting along."

Regina waves her hand over the map, enchanting the parchment. "What the hell are you doing?" Emma asks.

"A locator spell." Regina tells her. "This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him."

The map begins to hover in the air and floats forward, off of Regina's hand. They watch as the map flies into the jungle. "So, it appears we will be venturing into the dark jungle after all." Hook comments.

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?" Emma asks.

"That's the one."

"Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader." Regina reminds the Savior. Emma stares longingly into the dark jungle. "Lead." And without hesitation, Emma begins to follow the map. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Belle is leading Rumple through the jungle, arriving at a cliff, overlooking the river.

"So, do you know why you brought me to the island?" Belle asks him.

"I thought you were gonna show me the answer."

"No, only you know that."

Rumple sighs. "I've already told you."

"No, you haven't."

"I have no idea." He admits.

"Yes, you do." Belle argues.

"No."

"You're holding back."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Belle." Rumple says, frustrated.

"What is it you're not saying?" Belle wonders curiously.

"I'm a coward." Rumple admits, helplessly. "I'm just like my father."

"You feel better now, don't you? You know why I'm here."

Rumple reaches out and grabs her hand. "You always saw the good in me."

Belle chuckles. "I still do. And as much as you deny it, I think you see it, too. So, why am I here?" She asks once more. "What are you wrestling with?"

"Pan offered me a deal. I let him keep Avia, and he allows me to live. The girl needn't be my undoing."

"And you're afraid you'll make a selfish choice."

"I generally do."

"You abandoned your son Baelfire and regretted it your whole life. You don't need to do the same to Avia." Belle shows him his straw doll. "Letting go of the past – it's the first step."

With shaky hands, Rumple grabs the doll from Belle. "You know, this was the last thing my father gave me."

"And what happened to him?"

"He left me."

"If you don't want to repeat the mistakes he made, you need to let go." Belle says firmly. She runs her hand down Rumple's arm before she backs away, letting go completely. Rumple watches as Belle walks off into the jungle, leaving him alone with the straw doll in his hand.

Contemplating everything Belle had said, he walks to the edge of the cliff and decides to drop the doll down into the river – letting go. 

* * *

The enchanted parchment continues to fly as the group follows it further into the jungle.

"Ready to thank me?" Regina asks complacently.

"Actually, yeah." Emma admits.

"If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found them by now." She then holds up her hand, using her magic to halt the map. "Wait. He's here." She says, cautiously. "Pan. I can feel his smugness.

David steps in front of them, drawing his sword. "Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?" He begins to walk forward as Regina follows.

"Careful." Hook says. "He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon."

Snow steps up to the side of her daughter as they watch the others. Snow looks at Emma, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Hey. We can do this. You can do this." Emma simply nods, yet she is unconvinced. 

* * *

David followed by Emma followed by Hook followed by Regina followed by Snow continue to walk further into the dark jungle where the map has led them.

"No one's here." Snow tells them, defeated. "Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina."

"Yes. Blame me again." Regina glares back at the Princess.

They walk down into camp area. "Guys, hold on." Emma says, spotting a boy that looked like Nick from behind. "Is that – Nick!" Emma runs towards the boy, but before she gets close enough, the boy turns around, revealing himself as Pan.

"Hi, Emma." Pan smiles.

"Where the hell is Nick?" Emma asks, noticing that Pan is wearing the same clothes Nick had left in.

"You broke the rules." Pan scoffs. "That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from you, Captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it." Hook tells him.

"Bring me my son!" Regina demands.

"Sorry. Can't." Pan shrugs. "Don't you know? Cheaters never win." A group of Lost Boys come out, surrounding the group, each holding maces, swords, torches, bows and arrows, and several other deadly weapons. Pan watches with a small smile as the group prepares to fight.

"Watch out for their arrows." Hook tells them. David raises his sword as Snow draws an arrow from her quiver. Regina raises her hands, ready to use magic. "They're laced with Dreamshade."

The Lost Boys fire multiple rounds of arrows at the group as one by one they shield them away. They each disperse in different directions to each fight their own. David sees a Lost Boy on the side, shooting an arrow towards Snow, whose attention is elsewhere. "Snow!" David shouts as he rams himself into her and knocks her away from the path of the arrow, causing himself to get scratched by it instead.

"David!" Snow exclaims.

David looks down at his torn clothes and gives his wife a smile. "I'm good. Behind you!" Snow quickly turns around and shoots an arrow towards a boy, pinning his hood to a tree.

A group of armed Lost Boys run towards Regina with their weapons, but she raises her hand to them, forming a blue energy ball and throws it at them, making them fall over backwards, stunned.

Then, close by, Felix and Hook are going at it. "It's been a while, Captain." Felix comments when his blade hits Hook's hook.

"Not long enough." Hook tells him, displeased. Felix swipes his blade back and the two of them begin to clash their blades once more. "You remember what I did to Rufio?" He grins, earning an angry growl from the boy. "Well, it's a far worse fate for you."

Emma runs up on a Lost Boy and brings her knee into his gut, knocking him down. As a couple more boys run at her, Emma easily knocks them away and continues her run up a hill until another Lost Boy tackles her to the ground. As they tumble down the hill, Emma manages to climb on top the boy, threatening him with Baelfire's sword. "Where's Avia!? Where is she!?" She screams into the boy's face. The boy stays silent giving Emma time to really look into the boy's lost eyes. She sighs, disgusted with herself, and stands up.

Snow walks up, having seen this. "Emma, are you alright?"

With a shaky breath, Emma looks up at her mother then back down at the boy. Before she can respond, Pan whistles, and all of his Lost Boys run back into the jungle. "Remember what I told you." Pan tells Emma. "That map will show you where Avia and Nick are only when you stop denying who you really are. But don't worry, Avia's already coming to terms with who she is."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Snow asks quietly, confused.

Pan gives her cold smile. "I'll make sure to send Avia and Nick your regards." He then turns away, following the Lost Boys further into the jungle as the others watch on. 

* * *

Back on the campsite, David is setting up the bed when Snow walks up, looking closely at her husband's wound.

"You sure you don't want me to take a look at that?" She asks him, worried.

David smirks, turning around. "I was lucky. My jacket wasn't. Don't worry about it." He leads Snow towards the middle of the camp where Emma is leaning against a tree, looking back down at the map. "I think we have bigger issues."

Emma looks up at her parents once they approach. "Don't let him shake your confidence." Snow says to her daughter about Pan. "We've all had moments where we felt we couldn't prevail."

"She's right." David agrees.

Emma, however, was not in the mood to hear their optimism. "Guys, not now. Please." She begs as she walks away.

"Emma, wait." David tries to follow his daughter, but Snow squeezes his hand tightly, pulling him back. He looks at his wife and could see that she needed to follow their daughter instead.

Snow walks over to Emma and sits down beside her on the log. "Please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Emma says stubbornly. "We had our chance and we lost – I lost."

"Then you have to keep fighting."

"You heard what Hook said. Pan is a demon."

"And you are a – "

"What?" Emma interrupts. "A Savior? Because if that were true, this map would've shown us the way already." She says, frustrated.

Snow ponders for a moment when a thought enters her mind. "Maybe who you think you are isn't who you really are." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes we think we know ourselves, but we need a push to show us the reality. That boy with the knife – you stopped fighting him. Why?"

"Cause he was just a boy." Emma answers.

"No. There was something else." Snow says, unconvinced. "I saw it in your eyes. Why did you stop?"

Staring straight ahead, Emma thinks back to that moment. "Because I looked at his face, I saw me." She admits.

Snow nods. "Go on." She encourages.

"That look in his eyes, the despair. I had it back when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl whose only purpose was to protect her baby sister. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night because – " Emma's voice breaks as a few tears fall from her sad eyes. " – she wanted her parents so bad. And could never understand why they'd give them up."

"And then you found us." Snow says as her own tears fall as she stares at her daughter. "It was too late."

"But it's not too late for Avia. She can still have a life with you. She can still have parents."

"Pan said that Avia is coming to terms with who she really is." Snow remembers. "What do you suppose he meant by that?"

Emma sighs with a slight shrug. "I don't know. On this island I don't feel like a hero or a savior. I just feel like what I've always been… an orphan."

"And I bet that's how Avia is feeling as well." Snow states sadly as she continues to look at her distraught daughter. She then looks down at the map. "Emma."

"What?" Emma asks, not bothering to look at her, as her tears continue to fall.

"Look." Snow whispers.

Emma looks down at the map that is now forming and lets out a gasp. "What happened?"

"You accepted who you are." Snow says unhappily.

Emma lets out a heavy sigh as she furrows her brows, looking up at mother. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's the truth. You and Avia were orphans. It's my job to change that."

Emma gives her mother a small smile before looking back down at the map. 

* * *

Emma hurriedly approaches the rest of the group. "The map is working. We know where Avia and Nick are."

"Where?" Regina asks as they all gather around.

Hook looks at the map. "We're here at the southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the dark jungle, and Pan's camp lies due north."

"That's where he's keeping them." Emma says.

"What are we waiting for?" Regina asks impatiently.

"Well, the terrain's not easy." Hook informs the Queen. "There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way."

"We should prepare." David tells them. "We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan."

"Agreed." Emma says. "It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours."

"And if I disagree?" Regina asks with a deep scowl.

"Go ahead, but I think you know our best chance is together."

"You better be right." Regina walks off and Snow and David follow, leaving Hook and Emma alone.

"Excellent show of patience, love." Hook commends as he hands Emma back the map before takes his flask from out his pocket. "And that's what defeats a nasty little boy."

"Is rum your solution to everything?" Emma asks, amused.

"It certainly doesn't hurt." He says, taking a swig from the flask before offering it to Emma who rolls her eyes but accepts it anyway, taking a sip. "So, just how did you unlock the map?"

Emma shrugs. "I did what Pan asked."

"And just who are you, Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emma smirks, tauntingly.

"Perhaps I would." He says in all seriousness, surprising Emma. 

* * *

Elsewhere in the jungle, Rumple is wandering around, resuming his search for the kids. He stops suddenly, hearing a rustling in the bushes. He looks around, cautiously, not seeing anything, before deciding to move on, but not without checking his surroundings with a suspicious look upon his face as the rustling continues.

Shockingly, the straw doll that his father gave to him, and in which he just threw into the river, falls from the sky, landing right at his feet. Rumple picks it up, inspecting it. He then drops it back to the ground and conjures up a fireball, throwing the flames at the doll. Rumple continues to walk forward, moving the plants aside for a clear path. He jumps back, startled, when he sees the straw doll that he just set on fire, sitting on top of a log as if it's been untouched.

Seeing that this was probably going to be a constant battle, Rumple instead picks up the straw doll and places it into his pocket before he continues on his journey. 

* * *

On the campsite, Emma is picking berries when a whisper that sounds like her sister's voice startles her.

"Emma." The whispered voice cries out.

Emma jumps from where she is standing and turns around, only to find Pan looking back at her. "Don't eat the blue ones." He tells her. Emma rolls her eyes, turning back around to pick more berries. Pan smirks, walking forward. "Congratulations. You did it…orphan. You don't mind if I call you a Lost Girl, do you? Avia seems to take a liking to the name."

Emma drops her basket of berries and shoves the boy against the tree just like she had done earlier that day. "Don't call her that." She says, fuming.

Pan grins. "She hasn't forgiven your parents for abandoning her either." Emma looks away, peeved. "Or you."

Emma looks back at the boy, harshly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"By the time you get to her, she'll never want to leave this island."

"We'll see." Emma picks up her basket and starts to walk away. "And as for you, Emma, when we're finished, you won't just feel like an orphan. You'll be one." Emma continues to walk away as if Pan's last statement doesn't affect her. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow is sitting on a log, tracing her fingers down Avia's embroidered name on her blanket. It seemed Avia had a habit of packing her blanket inside her bag before leaving the house, unbeknownst to Snow. But she was grateful that this time was no different. It seemed to bring the mother comfort.

David walks up, sitting down beside his wife. "We are going to find her." He says, softly. "This family always finds each other."

Snow smiles slightly. "No. I know. I'm just thinking about what happened with Emma before the map appeared." David furrows his brows, confused. "Um. She finally admitted who she is – or who she feels like she is – an orphan." David sighs, disappointed. "Pan said that Avia is finally coming to terms with who she is as well. Our daughters still feel like orphans, David. And who knows what Pan is telling Avia right now. She probably has no idea we are even here, so she is losing all hope, causing her to reform back to who she was before she found us. We don't know if she is with Nick. We don't know if she is all alone. We don't know if she is safe. Pan could be telling us only what he thinks we want to hear."

"We are going to find her, Snow." David repeats firmly. "And it's our job as their parents to make sure they never feel like orphans again. It may take days, months, or even years, but we are going to prove to them every single day, as long as we are alive, that they have us no matter what. We aren't going anywhere, and neither are they."

Snow smiles sadly as she looks back down at the blanket. David leans down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

* * *

David wanders through some tree, out of sight of the others, looking back to make sure no one is watching before he quickly unzips and removes his jacket. He then looks at the tear in his shirt, where the poisoned arrow scraped it, and sees that it's more than just a scratch. There's a large, bloody cut to his side. The wound has already turned black, spreading the poison through his veins.

David groans from the pain, as worry fills his face, knowing he's been poisoned with Dreamshade and doesn't have long left to live.


	27. Lost Girls 2

Nick and Avia are sleeping against a tree, Avia's head resting on Nick's shoulder as his head is leaned back against the cold bark.

"Cuckoo!" Pan caws in the distance, rudely awakening the two. Nick looks around in confusion while Avia slowly rises, tiredly opening her eyes, looking around. She was growing weaker from the cuff around her wrist and losing hope of ever being found. Nick, however, was trying his best to stay hopeful for the both of them. He and Regina may not have been on good terms for a while – his fault, not hers – but he was pretty sure she wouldn't just leave him stranded on this island. And, he was pretty positive the Charming family would be right by her side, despite their differences, searching for Avia as well. Pan walks up to the two and tosses an apple at them. "Catch."

Avia watches as the apple rolls on the ground in front of her. She grimaces. "I don't like apples."

"Who doesn't like apples?"

"Me." Avia glares.

Pan chuckles. "Well, don't worry. They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game." He points a crossbow at them. "I call it target practice."

* * *

On the other side of the island, Emma, Snow, David, Regina, and Hook are still on the search for Avia and Nick, trying their best to follow the map.

"Hey. You need a break?" David asks Snow.

"No, I'm good." Snow assures him.

But it seemed, though, David needed the break, just using Snow as his excuse. "In this heat, you shouldn't overtax yourself."

Snow chuckles. "Oh, so _you_ need the break."

"No. No, I'm good."

"'David Nolan' let himself go?" She teases.

"Does it look like he let himself go?" David retorts.

"How much further?" Regina asks, frustrated.

"We should be getting close to Pan's lair." Emma says from behind the Queen. The others stop, turning to face Emma who is looking down at the map. "Going in a straight-line course – " Emma is shocked when she sees the X marking disappear. "Son of a – How is it now behind us?" She asks Hook.

"How can that be?" Snow asks.

"You got us lost?" Regina angrily states.

"No, she didn't. It's the camp." Hook points out. "Pan's moving it."

"He's playing tricks on us." David says.

"If Pan's camp keeps moving, how are we gonna find Avia and Nick?" Emma asks, horrified.

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Present…

At the Dark One's castle, Mulan and Robin Hood watch as Neal searches through the hidden cupboard.

"You found the crystal ball." Mulan points out. "What else are you looking for?"

"It showed me where Emma is. Now I have to get to her." Neal tells her.

"Not sure you're gonna find a horse in there, Mate." Robin jokes.

"I don't need a horse. I need a portal. A way to create a portal."

"Why don't you calm down and tell me what the problem is? Perhaps I can assist."

"Avia is trapped in Neverland with Peter Pan, who is, hands down, the nastiest person I've ever met." Neal explains.

"I saw Emma in that ball, not Avia." Mulan states.

"Listen, I was in Neverland. Pan, for some reason, at the time, was looking for a girl. He specifically goes for Lost Boys usually, but he was in search of some special girl. I can only assume if Emma is there then she is looking for Avia. Avia has to be that girl." Neal says, surely. "Help me look. Lots of things makes portals – beans, magic mirrors, ruby slippers, some kinds of ashes." Neal continues to search the cupboard when he accidentally knocks something to the floor, alarming a man outside the room.

"What the hell was that?" A man asks, barging in.

"Stand down, Little John." Robin orders the man. "We're fine."

More of Robin's men step into the room, including the tiniest one – Robin's son, Roland. He runs into his father's arms. "Who's this?" Neal asks with a small smile.

"Merry men come in all sizes. This is my son Roland."

Neal's smile widens when an idea comes to him. "I know how to get to Neverland."

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Emma and the group are still looking at the map. "So, this whole trek has been for nothing." Emma says, disappointed.

"I told you walking was idiotic." Regina tells them. "If I can just use some magic, we can materialize in the camp and grab Nick and Avia."

"We don't know where the camp is." Snow reminds her in frustration. "Have you even been listening?"

"Pan will have shields against magic." Hook says. "I fear such an attempt would end in your death and, more importantly, mine, which is why we're walking."

"Well, then what's your idea?" Regina asks the pirate. "How are we going to find it?"

"By using someone he trusts."

"Who?" David asks. "Because I guess he certainly doesn't trust you."

"A fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source." Hook explains. "She knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in." Hook explains

"You mean fairy dust." Emma corrects him.

"No, pixie dust. It's stronger." David clarifies. "Like nuclear fairy dust."

"Wait." Emma then realizes what fairy they may be speaking of. "A fairy…Tinkerbell?" She contorts.

Regina begins to look distressed at the mention of the fairy's name. "Oh, you know her?" Hook asks.

"Every kid in the world knows her."

"It's a bad idea." Regina exclaims as Emma gives her a curious look. "Mark my words. This Tinkerbell is not going to save us."

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

A not-so-yet-evil young Regina is dining alone inside her palace, pouring herself a drink when Rumplestiltskin suddenly appears across from her on the far end of the table.

"I thought you were dead." He says, startling the Queen.

Regina looks up, glaring at the imp. "Go away."

"When you didn't show up for your lessons today, I assumed you'd went toes up." He giggles. "And yet, here you are." He stands from the table. "Roast Swan." He points to the centerpiece, amused. Regina continues glaring at the imp. "You'll get that later." He assures her, referring to Emma.

"I'm not sure about these lessons anymore." Regina tells him. "I don't want to have a future that looks like – " She pauses.

"Like what?"

"Like you." She says with distain.

Rumple gasps, amused at the insult. "Oh! Feeling a little persecuted, are we, Your Majesty?"

"Well, why shouldn't I? I'm the Queen, but I'm practically a prisoner with a husband whose heart is still with his dead wife, and his insipid daughter." She sighs, annoyed. "It's intolerable. I have nothing to do and nowhere to go. I need freedom." She stands from the table looking desperate. "I need options."

"Can't be done." Rumple tells her. "You see, this is how it is. You think you are the dinner at the feast, tasting the offerings. A little love, a little darkness. What you don't realize is, _you_ are the feast. And the darkness has tasted _you_."

"Oh, you're vile. Leave my home." She demands.

"The darkness likes how you taste, dearie." Rumple continues. "It doesn't mind the bitter. And now that it's started the meal, it's gonna finish it. You can no more fly from your fate than can that swan." He points to the swan centerpiece in the middle of the table. Regina looks down, saddened. "See you tomorrow. Don't be late. Oh! And bring that simmering rage. It's all you have."

Regina looks back up as Rumple disappears.

* * *

Regina storms into her bedroom and walks straight onto the balcony, gripping the railing as she looks down at the palace grounds below her. In frustration, she lets out a heavy sigh as she continuously hits the balcony railing, making the metal creak. But when she slams her hands down a final time, the railing collapses, causing Regina to lose her balance and she falls, following the railing that is falling to the ground.

Regina lets out a howling scream as she believes she is falling to her death. However, before she nears the ground, a sparkling green glow appears around her and she begins to float back in the air, saving her life. "Put me down!" She exclaims to the green fairy that floats to her side. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a second chance." The fairy replies. She uses her wand to fly Regina back up into her bedroom, following the Queen up. Once Regina is back on solid ground, safely, the green fairy turns into human size, standing in front of Regina.

"Who are you?" Regina asks.

"I'm Tinkerbell." The fairy says with a smile.

* * *

The following morning, Regina is sitting outside a Tavern with Tinkerbell having just explained her distaste for stepdaughter.

"'Snow White'?" Tinkerbell questions. "That's her name? Even I think that's a bit precious, and mine's Tinkerbell."

"She's a monster." Regina scowls in disgust. "Totally indulged and adored. She sort of ricochets through life, telling people's secrets. She had my fiancé killed." Regina says quietly.

"No!"

"The only way I can get through it is that she and the King are gone all the time."

"Your glad your husband's gone?" Tinkerbell asks, shocked.

Regina laughs. "It's not a marriage. It's a farce. I may be the Queen, - " She states quietly. " – but alone in that palace, I feel like the Queen of nothing."

"No wonder you jumped."

Regina scoffs. "I didn't jump. I fell."

"Right." Tinkerbell says, unconvinced. "You 'fell.'"

"I did. But if I had – " Regina raises her cup. " – well, here's to good reasons." She chuckles.

"You know, I've got an idea." Regina looks intrigued. "I can help people find what they need, Regina."

"And what do I need?"

Tinkerbell frowns. "You don't even know? That's so sad. Regina, love. You need love."

Regina chuckles. "You're gonna help me find another soul mate?"

"It is possible to find love again. I've never seen pixie dust fail. It will find you your perfect match." Regina looks down, incredulously. "If you let it, it will find your happy ending."

"My happy ending looks like Snow's head on a plate."

"No. Aren't you at least curious?" Tinkerbell asks. "What if I can do what I say?"

"Well, then I'd say that's real magic." Regina jokes.

"Well, I'm a fairy. You might want to try believing in me."

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Nick helps a very pale Avia walk towards their captor, who is dipping an arrow into something. "What's that?" Avia asks.

"Dreamshade." Pan tells her. "It's a nasty poison. We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow. Let's find out if it's possible."

Avia looks at Nick. "Why are you doing this? She's weak." Nick tells him. "She can barely stand. What makes you think she'll be able to shoot an arrow?"

"Well, if she's anything like her mother, then she'll have no problem." Pan says as he loads the bow with the poisoned arrow.

"What's the poison for?" Avia asks.

"Motivation not to miss. Felix! Get over here!" Pan calls out to his sidekick.

"At least take the cuff off." Nick stresses.

Felix walks over, holding a cunning grin on his face. Pan forces the crossbow into Avia's shaky hands, ignoring Nick's plea. "I don't want to shoot." Avia tells him.

Pan tosses the apple to Felix. "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" The other Lost Boys chant repeatedly while Felix backs away, putting the apple on top of his head.

"You won't hit him." Pan says knowingly.

Avia glares at Pan before looking at Felix. "You don't have to do this, Avia." Nick tells her.

Pan laughs. "On the contrary. She doesn't have a choice. Hold him back!" Pan orders two of his boys. They walk over and grab Nick by his arms, forcing him away from Avia.

"Let me go!" Nick struggles against them. "Avia, don't listen to him!"

Avia narrows her eyes at her friend. "You heard him. I don't have a choice, Nick."

Pan continues to smile as he watches Avia take her aim at Felix while the other boys chant. Pan raises his hand, quieting them, as Avia focuses. However, suddenly, she turns her aim and shoots the arrow at Pan, who catches it with ease before it hits his chest. Nick and Avia look surprised. Pan walks over to Avia and takes the crossbow from her. "Come on. I have something to show you."

* * *

Across the island, Hook, who is leading the group, stops, letting everyone pass him except for David, who is clutching his wound.

"So, you gonna tell her?" He asks David, lowly.

"Tell her what?" David asks.

"I saw what happened to you, mate. Let me see."

David looks forward 'till the girls are out of sight, and then turns back to Hook, lifting his shirt to reveal his infected wound. "The arrow barely nicked me."

Hook inhales, sharply. "I'm sorry, mate." He says sincerely.

David quickly covers the wound. "Do you know how long?"

"Days." Hook assumes. "Weeks at most. You won't see Summer. It's a really bad break. You might want to tell her."

"No." David refuses, moving forward.

"Well, you have to." Hook stresses as he follows.

David stops, turning back to Hook. "Maybe I don't."

"Well, how's that?"

"Pixie dust. You believe in this Tinkerbell's power?" David asks. "In her pixie dust?"

"Indeed I do." Hook confirms.

"Then let's get her and that dust." David says, determined. "Snow is already worried about our daughter. She needs to focus on rescuing Avia. I won't let her worry about me if she doesn't have to."

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"You really think this will make me happy?" Regina asks as she and Tinkerbell walk away from the Tavern.

"I know it will." Tinkerbell says undoubtedly when a bell starts to ring. "I'm late. I have to go." She sprouts her wings. "See you soon." She shrinks herself and flies away, Regina watching as she goes.

* * *

Tinkerbell arrives in a large room full of flower pods and looks around cautiously before heading towards a green one. But she is met by the Blue Fairy, who is waiting inside.

"Good evening, Green." Blue says with a look of disappointment.

"Hey, Blue." Tinkerbell says, nonchalantly. "You look amazing. Did you do something to – "

"You're late." Blue interrupts. "You have already broke every rule in the book – curfew, dust discipline, you 'got big' for no reason."

"Listen, I have news – amazing news. I was helping someone." She says, excitingly. "A Queen in the Enchanted Forest – Regina."

"Do you know who she is?" Tinkerbell's face falls, confused. "Her mother was Cora, the one who ripped out hearts." Blue explains. "Her teacher is the Dark One."

"So?"

"So, consider yourself lucky you are still alive." Blue says, harshly. "Green, this is not a woman you can help. She is surrounded by darkness."

"Sounds to me like she's exactly someone who could use help. Maybe if you'd let me have some pixie dust – "

"Not a chance. You'll fly away from this one, Green."

"My name isn't Green. It's Tinkerbell." Tinkerbell corrects her. "And I can't believe you want me to ignore someone who needs help. It's not very fairylike."

"I will be the judge of what is fairylike." Blue exclaims, offended.

"But I – "

"No discussion. Until further notice, you are to remain here and continue your training under my direct supervision. Understood?"

"Yes, Blue." Tinkerbell answers, somberly. Blue sighs, heavily, before flying away. Tinkerbell looks around before sprouting her wings, ignoring Blue's orders, and flies back down to the mainland.

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Present…

It's night time in the Enchanted Forest when Robin Hood and Neal enter the dining room of the Dark One's castle.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Robin exclaims after just hearing Neal's plan to get to Neverland. "He's four years old."

"The shadow won't touch him. I promise." Neal assures the enraged father.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've dealt with it before. It's what took me to Neverland as a kid. All Roland has to do is summon it. That's it. I'll take it from there. I'll be the one going to Neverland, not him."

"Oh, so at best, my toddler is bait." Robin states, furiously. "At worst, something goes wrong, and a demonic shadow carries him through a portal to the nastiest person you ever met."

"Look, Robin, I have to get there." Neal says calmly.

Robin sighs. "I lost my wife a while back. Before that, we almost never even had Roland. She was so sick. Now she's gone. He's all I have. I can't lose him."

"When she was sick – your wife – how did she live so she could have your boy?"

"You know how."

"My father." Neal points out. "He saved her, and your son."

Feeling frustrated, Robin turns away, knowing he owes a debt. He turns back to Neal. "Once." He reluctantly agrees. "He stands at the window. He calls out once. If that doesn't take, that's it. No second chance."

"You gotta understand. This is my second chance." Neal stresses.

* * *

Neverland / Present…

As the group continues through the jungle, Regina stops for a moment causing Emma to turn around.

"Hey."

"Hey." Regina responds abruptly.

Emma looks at the group who is still walking before turning back to Regina. "You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on."

A scared Regina looks past Emma. "Well, if she still lives there. You go waste your time searching, and I'll wait."

Emma notices Regina's odd behavior and walks closer to her. "What did you do to her?"

"What? Why would you assume I did something?"

Emma shrugs. "You met her before, right? In the Enchanted Forest?" She assumes. "What'd you do, kill her brother? Steal her halo?"

"She's not an angel." Regina spats, bitterly. Emma arches her brow, waiting for an explanation. "Okay. We have a complicated history."

"I knew it."

"You don't need to know the details, but if she sees me, she won't help. And if she is the way in, well, then trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Nick and Avia."

"Okay." Emma says, unwilling to argue, knowing it's true. "We'll get her and come get you."

"No, don't bother. It's better if we never see one another." Emma furrows her brows, intrigued by whatever Regina had done to the fairy. "And if you don't find her, keep going." Regina pleads. "Just get Nicholas and Avia. Don't worry about Tinkerbell."

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Regina sighs. "What I always do." Emma frowns and walks away, leaving Regina sitting alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Regina is sitting in her bedroom, writing a letter on her dresser when Tinkerbell flies through her window.

Regina gasps, happy to see the fairy. "Wanna fly?" Tinkerbell asks.

"You got it?" Regina asks, excitingly.

"And then some. Let's get started. Helping you find your happiness, saving you, that's what's gonna save me." Tinkerbell explains as she leads Regina out onto the balcony.

Regina narrows her eyes, curiously at the fairy. "This isn't your pixie dust, is it?"

"Well, when you think about it, does anyone really own pixie dust?"

"The fairies are quite proprietary about it. They find out you stole it, they would – "

"Don't worry about me. This is about you." Tinkerbell sprinkles pixie dust on Regina and then she and the Queen begin to fly. "Come on." The two begin to fly above the Enchanted Forest. Tinkerbell throws out a little more dust into the sky. "Now watch."

Regina watches as the dust makes its way down below into a small town. "What's that?"

"That is your happy ending. He's down there."

* * *

Not too long after, Regina and Tinkerbell arrive into the town and make their way towards a Tavern.

"Inside here lies the beginning of your happiness." Tinkerbell explains. "All the pain in your past will be just that – the past."

They look into the door window. "I just need a moment." Regina says, nervously.

"You're nervous. I get it. But look." Tinkerbell spots Regina's soulmate who is sitting inside. "There he is. The guy with the lion tattoo." Tinkerbell points out to the man who has a tattoo on his forearm.

"That's him?" Regina asks, softly.

"Pixie dust doesn't lie. Come on. This is your chance at love and happiness. A fresh start, no baggage. You can let go of all the anger that weighs you down." Tinkerbell reassures her. "Go get him."

"Okay." Regina looks into the door window, hesitating a bit. "Okay, I can do this. I can be happy." She smiles.

"I know you can. Go." Tinkerbell urges before walking away.

Regina stands nervously at the door, composing herself, before opening it and looking at the man. But as fast as her strength came, it quickly dissipated, allowing her fear to take over instead. She slams the door shut and runs away.

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Regina is still sitting alone, waiting for the others to return, when she hears rustling coming from one of the bushes.

Standing calmly, Regina looks around. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" She calls out to whoever is out there, assuming it's Pan or a Lost Boy.

A dark Tinkerbell emerges from the bushes. "A 'complicated history'?" She asks, having overheard Regina's conversation with Emma. "That's quite a diplomatic way of describing it."

Regina, though, is shocked by Tinkerbell's appearance. "You look terrible."

"You trying to provoke me?"

"Come and get me, Tinkerbell." Regina challenges.

"You think you're so smart." Tinkerbell sneers angrily, as she walks closer to the Queen. "But you're gonna fail." Suddenly, the fairy blows red dust into Regina's face, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious. Tinkerbell looks around with a dark grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pan is walking with Avia through his camp, watching as the Lost Boys play with knives as Nick watches on, displeased.

"The thing of this place, Avia, is that no one ever tells you 'no.'" Pan says as they sit down on a log. "You can do whatever you want. You lived in the foster system, didn't you?"

Avia furrows her brows. "How could you possibly know that?"

Pan grins. "I've known of you for a long time, Avia. I've known of the trouble you went through. Trouble that could have been avoided if you weren't filled with so much disappointment."

"And, yet, this doesn't seem any different." Avia tells him as she looks down at her wrist. "You're holding me hostage just like all my foster parents have done."

"I'm not holding you hostage, Avia. You and your friend can leave at any time."

Avia looks confused. "Then why does it feel like I can't?"

Pan smiles. "Because in your heart, you know you belong here. We've been waiting for you a very long time, Avia – "

"Why? Why now? I'm a girl. Isn't your go-to usually boys?"

"Not all boys come with the special capabilities that you possess. This place runs on imagination, on belief. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying, and you, Avia, need to save it. You can bring back the belief. That's your destiny, to return the magic, to be the Savior."

"My sister is the Savior, not me." Avia frowns.

Pan scoffs. "She broke some curse, yeah. But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the Savior? What if just protecting you was? Think about it. You're also the product of true love, but unlike Emma, you have the powers of dark and light inside you."

"I'm not evil." Avia argues.

"But you are powerful. You have the ability to control anything you please, as long as you believe."

Avia rolls her eyes. "I didn't even believe in magic until the curse broke."

Pan shakes his head. "You believed. You just lost it for a moment. But I'm here to help you gain it back, fully. Why do you think your parents and your sister never told you about your powers? They are afraid of your magic, Avia."

"But I would never hurt them."

"But they've had no problems hurting you." Pan points out. "I believe once you save magic, no one will fear you ever again. You were created for a reason, and I can help you find it."

"How can I possibly save magic, or anyone, if I don't even know how to control my own magic? You said so yourself. You obviously fear what it can do, or else you wouldn't have put this cuff on me."

"The cuff is on you to not only protect those around you, but more importantly to protect yourself. You need to come to terms with who you are before you can trust yourself with your magic." Pan explains. "Now, remember I said I had something to show you." Pan pulls out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "Here. I've had this for a very long time, long before you were even born. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for."

Avia takes the paper and tosses it to the ground. "I don't believe you."

Pan smiles as he stands up. "That's okay. You will."

As Pan walks away, Nick walks up, sitting down next to Avia. "What did he say to you?"

Avia glares at Pan, who is standing across the camp, smirking at her. "He wants me to save magic."

"I wasn't aware magic was in danger."

Avia shrugs. "Well, apparently it is, and he believes I'm the only one who can save it." Avia suddenly grabs her head, grimacing.

"What is it?" Nick asks, worried.

Avia groans in frustration and begins pulling at the cuff on her wrist. "I hate this."

Nick puts his hand on Avia's shoulder. "They're going to find us, Avia."

Avia rolls her eyes. "If they were coming then they would have been here by now." Avia shrugs Nick's hand off of her and walks away.

Nick watches his friend in defeat. He was losing her. She was reforming back to the old Avia – the one with doubts and more insecurities than one could dream of. As Avia continues walking away, Nick catches Pan's eyes, who are staring menacingly into his own. Whatever Pan said to Avia, it was working, and Pan knows it. It was only a matter of time before he had complete control over Avia. Nick just hoped his mom and the Charmings would be there soon before they lose Avia completely.

Nick spots the paper Avia threw on the ground. He picks it up, looking back up at Pan, who is still staring at him.

* * *

Over at Tinkerbell's treehouse, Hook peeks inside and sees that it's empty.

"No one's home." He tells them as they one by one climb inside.

"Where would it be?" David asks, looking around for the pixie dust.

"She wouldn't leave dust just lying around, mate. It's not here, I promise. Sorry."

"It pretty bare." Emma comments, perplexed. "Reminds me of someplace."

"You'd think a treehouse would be more cheery." Snow says.

"Where I used to live, that's it." Emma remembers.

"Because it's just a place to sleep." Snow says.

"What would you know about that?"

Snow chuckles. "I didn't always have a canopy bed and a palace." She informs her daughter. "I had a place like this, too, once."

Emma looks surprised. "You did? Why'd you never tell me?"

"That's not something a mother wants to tell her daughter during bedtime stories." Snow says. Emma looks away, slightly embarrassed. "I had a tree stump when I was running from the Queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinkerbell. The real question is, why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings."

"Hey, guys?" David says, showing them the handkerchief he found.

"That's Regina's." Snow immediately recognizes it. "How did it get here?"

"She's tracking us." Emma says. "Watching Regina."

"But if she's been watching her – "

"Then we're in the wrong place." Hook finishes.

"Regina." David says. They realize the Queen is in danger and quickly depart from the treehouse.

* * *

Inside a cave, Regina is still unconscious – her hands bound with rope. Tinkerbell is sitting beside the Queen as she begins to stir.

Regina opens her eyes and looks straight at the dark fairy. "About time you woke up." Tinkerbell sneers. "I've been looking forward to this chat for quite some time."

Regina sighs. "Look, you don't know why I'm here."

"Oh, I know exactly why you're here. You're trying to find your son."

Regina scoffs as she sits up. "I take it by the restraints, you're not helping."

"Hell, no. You're the last person I'd ever help, after how your burned me." Tinkerbell glares.

"Burned you?" Regina questions. "You're the one who interfered in my life."

"And threw away my own in the process."

"So, what do you want from me? To kill me? You think it's that easy? Whatever you knocked me out with, I can tell it's not magic. Maybe poppies. But they're wearing off. And since you had to resort to that, it only means one thing – " Regina slowly stands up, staring knowingly at the apprehensive fairy. " – you don't have magic. But I do." She immediately breaks her binds with magic and Tinkerbell jumps up, aiming an arrow to Regina's neck.

"Yeah, I know. But even your magic can't stop this." Tinkerbell tells her. "Ever hear of Dreamshade?"

"Yes." Regina answers, trying her best not to show fear.

"Good."

"How the hell did you get like this?" Regina asks, bewildered.

"I met you."

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Tinkerbell flies into Regina's bedroom, where the Queen is sitting in bed. "How'd it go?" She asks the guilty looking Queen. "What happened?" Regina looks down, ashamed. "I don't understand. You're not glowing with new love. You should be glowing."

"Because it didn't work." Regina scowls at the fairy. "The pixie dust – it was wrong. I went in and met him, and he was awful." She lies. "He was just awful."

"Are you sure you went to the right man?"

"Yes, the one with the lion tattoo." Regina confirms. "That wasn't the problem."

"Then what was?"

"You." Regina accuses the confused fairy.

"Me?"

"Yes. You. You're a terrible fairy."

Tinkerbell then realizes that Regina is lying. "You didn't go in, did you?"

"How dare you?" Regina says, insulted.

"It's okay." Tinkerbell assures her. "You were afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Regina says strictly. "I can't believe I let you distract me."

"No. Don't do it." Tinkerbell begs. "What you need is love."

"I had love, and he's dead, and I suffered. What you sent me toward wasn't gonna change that. Goodbye."

Tinkerbell looks on, helplessly. "What about me? I stole for you, and for nothing. I'm in big trouble."

Regina continues looking down at the book in her hands, not caring about the fairy or her feelings. "As I said, you're a terrible fairy."

"I thought we were friends."

"I don't have friends." Regina glares. "Fly away, moth. Don't let the doors catch your wings on the way out." She smirks, coldly.

* * *

Neverland / Present…

"Okay. You wanna kill me?" Regina asks as Tinkerbell continues holding the poisoned arrow at her throat. "I can make it easier." Regina plunges her own hand into her chest, taking out her heart. Tinkerbell watches on, confused. "You wanna kill me? Don't let the poison do it. You should do it." She offers her heart out to Tinkerbell. "Go ahead. Crush it!"

"You think I won't take it?" Tinkerbell exclaims.

"No, I'm counting on it. Show me who you are, Tinkerbell."

"Gladly." The fairy whispers.

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Tinkerbell flies out of the Queen's bedroom. As she flies further down, she is suddenly stopped by the Blue Fairy.

"Stop." Blue commands. Tinkerbell does as she is told, knowing she's been caught for what she's done. "You stole that dust."

"I know." Tinkerbell says, guilty. "I thought I needed it to prove to you that I was a good fairy."

"You could have proven that by _being_ a good fairy. By listening to me."

"I was following my instincts."

"Which are so far from being correct." Blue tells her. "This can't be forgiven."

Tinkerbell begins to panic. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Everyone deserves a second chance. We always tell people that."

"But, Tinkerbell, this was your second chance."

"Please." Tinkerbell begs, her voice breaking in despair. "I promise. I'm so sorry."

"You betrayed my trust." Blue says, angrily.

"I can regain it. Give me a chance."

"You can't, for one simple, tragic reason – I no longer believe in you."

Tinkerbell gasps as her wings begin to vanish. She falls to the ground, returning to human size. With hurtful eyes, Tinkerbell looks up at Blue as the fairy flies away with a stern look upon her face.

* * *

Neverland / Present…

With Regina's heart now in her hand, she squeezes it, causing the Queen to groan slightly from the pain.

"Do you know what you cost me?" Tinkerbell asks, shaking her shoulders slightly.

Regina realizes that Tinkerbell no longer has her wings. "Your wings."

Tinkerbell turns away. "Why?" She asks, upset.

"Why what? Why did I hand over my heart?"

Tinkerbell turns back around, facing Regina with fury in her eyes. "No! Why did you lie!?" She yells. "Because I've been over it a million times, and that spell worked! You never went in!" Regina looks down, shamefully. "It's the only explanation. Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soulmate!? Was being happy such a terrible fate?"

"Yes." Regina admits, tearfully. "Yes, it was. You're right. I never went in. I was afraid. You said I could let go of the anger that was weighing me down. And suddenly it felt like without it, I would just float away! That anger was all I had. What would I be without it?"

"Happy." Tinkerbell answers.

"Weak." Regina corrects her.

"And look what good it did you, that 'strength' you gained, - " Tinkerbell walks closer, holding out Regina's heart. " – cause I'm holding your heart in my hand, and I'm not hearing one reason not to squeeze it into ash."

"Alright, you want a reason? Here you go." Regina says, furiously. "You think I was afraid? You think I did the wrong thing? Well, Fairy, right now you're making the same choice. I picked revenge over hope, and you're holding the result – " Regina lifts Tinkerbell's hand higher, showing the fairy her almost full blackened heart. " – a small, hard dark heart. If you make the same choice I did, then what you're looking at is your own future." Tinkerbell shoves Regina's hand away. "I'm not gonna tell you what to do." Tinkerbell turns away, worry and confusion filling her eyes. "The choice is yours. Kill me or – " Tinkerbell looks back at the Queen. " – act like the fairy you are."

"You said I was a terrible fairy." Tinkerbell growls.

"Well, then prove me wrong. Pick hope over anger. Choose love and help me get my son back."

"You love your son?"

"Very much." Regina smiles. "With Nicholas, I finally got something right. Don't you wanna be able to say the same thing?"

"It's too late for me."

"Only if you kill me."

Tinkerbell walks back to Regina. "I won't kill you, but I won't help you either. Besides, it's probably too late." Regina furrows her brows, confused. "He's been with him too long." She hands Regina back her heart and walks away.

* * *

When Tinkerbell walks out of the cave, she is met by Emma, Snow, David, and Hook, who aim their weapons at her.

"Where's Regina?" Emma demands.

Tinkerbell holds out her hands, looking confused. "Who the hell are you?"

"A pissed off sister. Where is she?"

Tinkerbell looks around at them silently for a moment when Regina suddenly emerges from out of the cave. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She assures them.

"You mind lowering those?" Tinkerbell asks about their weapons. "You may stick me, but I'll take you down with me."

"She's okay. She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down."

They slowly lower the weapons. "But is she going to help us?" Hook asks.

"Well – " Tinkerbell recognizes the pirate. " – look who the Queen dragged in. Hello, Hook."

"Lady Bell."

"She's not gonna help us." Regina says in disappointment.

"Why not?" Emma asks.

"Tink – " Hook sighs. " – after all we've been through together, little assistance?"

"She doesn't have any magic." Regina informs them.

"No pixie dust?" David asks.

"Not even her wings."

"How?" Emma asks.

"I guess people just stopped believing in me." Tinkerbell tells them. "And if I wanted to help you, he's too powerful."

Snow narrows her eyes, knowingly, at the fairy. "But you know where Pan is."

"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good."

"Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?"

"Can you get us inside his compound?" Emma asks.

"Maybe." Tinkerbell crosses her arms, stubbornly. "Why should I help you?"

"Because I believe in you." Snow tells her.

"Not only is my son with Pan, but their daughter is, too." Regina tells the fairy.

"Two of them?" Tinkerbell questions, horrified.

"Just get us inside, and we'll take care of things from there." Emma tells her.

"And what's in it for me, other than a death sentence from Pan, when you're gone with your children?"

"You can come with us."

"That's right." Snow smiles proudly at her daughter. "A home." She looks back at the fairy. "That is what you want, isn't it?"

Tinkerbell stares longingly at Snow, contemplating. "Okay." She says, turning to the rest of the group. "Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one shot, so you better have a good plan."

"Thank you." Emma says, gratefully. "We will."

"Come with us to our camp." Snow tells her. "We'll figure it out."

The group walks on, but Snow lingers back with David. She could see that something was wrong with her husband. "You look upset."

David sighs, heavily. "I'm fine. I just want to get our daughter back."

Snow nods, wanting the same. "We're on the way."

"How'd you know that would work, offering her a home?"

Snow shrugs, bashfully. "It worked for me." David looks perplexed. "When I was a bandit living alone, all I wanted was a home." She explains. "The thing is, I never found it until you came along. Even now, when I'm with you, I mean, that's all I need – and with our girls." She smiles. But her smile soon fades when she sees the worried look on David's face. "You sure you're okay?"

David smiles widely. "I love you. And I love our daughters. I just want to get Avia back, so we can be the family that we've always dreamed to be."

Snow leans in, kissing Charming. "Come on. Last thing we need is to get lost in here." She walks away as David looks on with a scared look upon his face.

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Present…

"I'll be right here next to the window." Mulan says as she gives out orders to the others. "Robin, behind the table. Neal, you need to be there, under the sill. You'll come up right under the shadow."

"It's a good plan." Robin compliments.

"I know."

"Hood, thanks again." Neal says gratefully.

"Thank me when you get back to your love." Robin tells him. Neal chuckles, shrugging. "What?"

"I'm gonna save them." He says without a doubt. "But back together with Emma? We'll see."

"I thought you said you loved her."

"I do." Neal confirms. "We'll see if I can earn it back."

"Why wouldn't you?" Mulan asks, confused.

"Because I screwed up the first time. Hopefully, I get another chance. When Emma told me she loved me, I waited too long before I felt the same." He admits, shamefully. "I won't make that mistake again."

"I'm sure she will forgive you."

"I hope so. I learned that lesson the hard way. When you love someone, you don't keep it in. You say it."

Little John then enters, carrying Roland in his arms. "You ready?" He asks Robin.

"I suppose." Robin picks up Roland and Little John leaves the room. He sets Roland on the floor, kneeling down in front of his son. "Now, Daddy's gonna be right there." Robin points behind him. "Now, it might be loud, but nothing's gonna hurt you. You understand?" Roland nods. "You remember what you have to say?"

"Yeah. I say – "

"No!" They all jump up, interrupting the boy before he can finish.

"Positions." Mulan orders them.

Robin kisses Roland lovingly on his head before they all take their positions, leaving the small boy looking up at the window. "Okay, Roland. Say it."

"I believe." Roland states loudly.

They wait patiently, watching the window for a few moments, but nothing happens. "Maybe if he says it again. Just once more." Neal says.

Robin shakes his head. "No. I'm sorry, Mate." He walks over to his boy. "That's it."

Once Neal drops his head, feeling like all hope is lost, the windows burst open and a loud wind ensues. The shadow flies into the room and reaches for Roland, but Robin grabs his son before the shadow can leave with him. Neal jumps in front of them. "Hey!"

"I got it!" Mulan jumps in, cutting Roland free of the shadow. In frustration, the shadow turns around and flies back out the window. "Neal, go!"

Neal makes a run for it and jumps out of the window, grabbing onto the shadow's foot just in time. Robin, Roland, and Mulan watch as Neal makes his way back to Neverland.

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Avia is sitting against a rock, looking hopelessly down at the cuff around her wrist, pondering everything Pan had told her. Nick walks up, sitting down next to her.

"Whatever you have to say, forget it. I don't want to talk about it." Avia mutters.

"Fine. But you might want to see this." Nick holds out the paper that Pan had given to Avia, but she threw it on the ground, ignoring it. Avia rolls her eyes, looking at the paper. Nick scowls, forcing the paper into Avia's hand. "Open it."

Avia does as she is told and slowly unrolls the paper. She looks up at Nick with wide eyes after seeing the picture of herself. "What the hell?" She asks, horrified.

* * *

In the Neverland sky, the shadow returns with Neal, who is still clutching the shadow's foot. Once they are above the island, Neal lets go and falls through the trees, landing heavily on the island's ground. He groans from the pain, but quickly regains his strength and stands up, looking around.

"Welcome home..." Felix says from behind Neal. "Baelfire." Neal turns to Felix, obviously not thrilled to see the evil boy. "Pan will be so happy to see you."

* * *

At the campsite, Hook and Emma are sitting in front of the fire as Hook pokes a hole into a coconut and hands it to Emma, who accepts it appreciatively.

"Thanks." She takes a sip from the coconut as Hook does the same with his own.

"How do you think your sister is holding up?" Hook asks curiously.

Emma sighs, staring into the fire. "I'm sure she's scared. But she's strong."

"Like you." Hook smirks.

Emma shrugs. "I don't know about that. I just hope she doesn't think we gave up on her."

Tinkerbell, who is sitting across from the two, watches as Hook looks longingly at Emma before taking a sip of his coconut. With a frown upon her face, she walks past them and sits down next to Regina, who is leaning against a tree nearby. "Did you ever go back to find him?" She asks, unable to let what happen with Regina go. "The man with the lion tattoo."

"No." Regina answers.

"Unreal. Do you know how selfish that is?"

"Well, it's a lot of things. But how is it selfish?"

"Because you didn't just ruin your life." Tinkerbell explains. "You ruined his." Regina looks away, horrified.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another side of the island, Felix is escorting Neal, whose hands are tied in front of him, through the woods.

"Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire." Felix tells him. "Gotta say, hoped I'd never see you again."

"Then maybe Pan shouldn't have taken the Savior's sister." Neal says.

"Maybe you should've left well enough alone. You were a Lost Boy." Felix reminds him while Neal is working on freeing up his hands from the rope. "You know Peter Pan's not to be trifled with. You know how long he's been searching for the most powerful product of true love. Do you really believe he'll just give her up?"

Neal successfully pulls the ropes from his hands. "Maybe, if I ask nicely." He says sarcastically.

Felix chuckles. "You may have grown up, Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid."

"I have grown up." Neal agrees as he wraps the rope around his fist. "I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know I know how to tie an overhand knot." Neal immediately turns around and punches Felix in his face, knocking him out onto the ground. He then looks around, casually taking off his jacket. "I'm not a boy anymore, Felix. I sure as hell ain't lost." He tosses his jacket down on the unconscious Lost Boy and runs away, deeper into the woods.

* * *

Rumple is sitting on some rocks, on another part of the island, crafting a pasty paint onto another rock in his hand. He presses three fingers on the paint and uses them to smear the paint down the right side of his face.

"You've always felt more comfortable behind a mask." Belle says from behind him. Rumple smiles slightly as the vision of Belle sits down beside him.

"You were the only one who could ever see past it, past the mask of the monster." He tells her.

Belle places her hand gently on top of his own. "Then why put it back on now?"

"I need the monster, Belle. It's the only way I can save them. And that's what I've decided. I'm gonna save Avia and Nicholas."

"The prophecy states that Avia will be your undoing." Belle reminds him. "To save her, you ensure your own death."

"You don't think I can do it?" Rumple asks, thwarted.

Belle smiles. "I think your intentions are good. But a lifetime of craven self-interest is a nasty habit – that you've never been able to break."

"Things are different now." He says softly.

"How? What's different?"

"Because I have nothing to live for."

Belle takes his hand once more. "What about me?"

"You're not real. Just a vision."

"But I'm back in Storybrooke, waiting for you."

"You shouldn't be. When I said goodbye to you, Belle, we both know it was for good." He says, standing up.

"Well, maybe I think you'll come back."

"Even if I did, eventually you'd leave me because you can see me for what I really am." Rumple tells her. "You think you see a good man, but in time, you'd see the monster. My son is dead. The only way to redeem myself is to help his true love find her sister and give up my life."

* * *

Emma is sitting on a rock with Snow, drawing a map in the sand with a stick.

"This is where they're keeping Avia and Nick." She points. "Pan's compound. According to, uh – "

"Tinkerbell." Tinkerbell finishes as she walks back and forth, gathering wood.

"Yeah, I know. Still weird to say."

"'Tink' is fine."

Emma frowns. "Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here." She points again with the stick. "She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in."

"You'll still have to deal with any Lost Boys once you're inside." Tink informs them.

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." Regina says, snidely.

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about." Tink says while David and Hook exchange a look. "It's the poison they're dipped in."

"Dreamshade." Snow says. "Hook warned us."

"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of – "

David stands up, abruptly interrupting. "Poison sticks equal death. We got it. Now, when can we put this rescue mission into action?"

Tink shrugs. "I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan." They all look around at each other, dumbfounded. "You do have an escape plan, don't you?"

"It's more of a last-minute trip." Snow tells her.

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters."

"We'll figure it out." Regina assures her.

"You'll figure it out?" Tink questions, unconvinced. "No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time."

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way." David says sternly.

"You don't get it. Here." Tink begins to grab something from her satchel. "Let me show you something." She pulls out a wrist watch. "You know what this is?"

"Yeah. A watch." Emma says.

"I got it from the people who brought your kids here for Pan." Tink says, earning an instant reaction from Emma and Snow who quickly stand from the rock.

"Greg and Tamara?" Emma asks, sharply. "Where are they? Why'd they give you that?"

"I got it off the girl's body." Tink clarifies. Emma steps back, stunned. "Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy – well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful." Regina smiles evilly, obviously thrilled to find out the guy who tortured her is dead. "This is what Pan does to people he _employs_." Tink stresses. "What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island." Tink starts to walk away. "When you figure that out, you know where I live."

"Where the hell is she going?" Snow panics.

"I'll get her, bring her back." David starts to follow the fairy.

"Don't." Emma stops him. "She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"And where'd you get that, in bail bondsperson school?" Regina asks sarcastically.

"Neal taught me that."

"What about you, Hook?" David asks, turning towards the pirate who has been keeping quiet. "You got off this island before."

"Yes, aboard my ship." Hook confirms. "Which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which I got from Pan – in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat."

"So, no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission?" Regina asks.

"One man." He turns to Emma. "Her partner in crime Neal."

"How?" Emma asks, intrigued.

"Maybe we can find out." He walks away, as the group follows.

* * *

Avia is sitting against a log, looking down at the paper with her face on it, when Nick walks up, sitting down next to her. She hadn't said much since finding out that Pan's literally been looking for her since before she was even born. It was actually kinda of creepy to know that someone in another world knew all about her before her family even did. But, then again, there was Rumplestiltskin who knew of her destiny before she was even conceived.

As the Lost Boys run around, playing with their weapons, Nick looks at his friend. "What are you thinking about?"

Avia lets out a long heavy sigh, balling the paper in her hand. "I'm thinking about how I never even called them 'Mom and Dad.' We all thought our world was coming to end and we were going to die, and I couldn't even force myself to call them 'Mom and Dad.'"

"You were scared. We all were."

Avia scoffs. "Emma wasn't."

"I'm pretty sure she was scared, too."

Avia rolls her eyes. "No. I mean, yeah, of course Emma was scared. But she wasn't scared enough when she turned to our parents and called them the names they've been longing to hear from the both of us for so long. And, now, I'll never get that chance again."

"You're going to get the chance again, Avia." Nick assures her. Avia shakes her head, unwilling to believe him. She had been through too much in her life to believe that anything good could happen to her. She thought she had that 'good thing' when she found her parents, but she was wrong.

"How can you still be so positive after all of this?" She asks, annoyed. "You lived thirteen years cursed. You woke up and realized your adoptive mother is the Evil Queen. You found your dad, only to lose him again. And then two mental cases bring us here to Neverland. How can you possibly believe anything good can come out of this?"

Nick shrugs as he sits back on the log. "Because the moment I believe we're never getting out here is the moment I lose all hope for anything."

Avia smirks. "I'm starting to believe my parents got the wrong kid." She jokes. "No one is coming for us, Nick. Hook took the last bean. There is no way to get on this island and no way to get off. We just need to face the facts."

"You're giving up." Nick states, somberly.

Avia shrugs. "Yeah. Maybe I am. I'm supposed to be this all powerful being formed by true love, and I can't even do that right." She turns to Nick. "You shouldn't have followed me here, Nick. This is where I belong, not you. I'm finally in a place where no one has to worry about me, and I don't have to worry about them. No one gets hurts. It's win-win."

"You're just losing hope because that stupid cuff is making you weak. We need to get it off of you." Nick grabs Avia's arm and starts examining the cuff closely.

Avia pulls her arm away, startling Nick. "Who said I ever had hope to begin with?" She says, coldly.

Nick stares at Avia in disbelief. He had to figure out a way to get them out of Neverland and fast.

* * *

Rumple is walking through the woods when he stops suddenly, hearing voices of two Lost Boys in the clearing next to him. He looks through the small opening between the bushes and sees them walking back and forth, obviously guarding the entrance to Pan's compound with their weapons.

He walks up, making himself known. "Stop by the order of Pan!" One the Lost Boys orders, aiming his weapon at Rumple.

Rumple waves his hand, casting a sleeping curse on them both. The Lost Boys fall to the ground, unconscious. "I don't take orders." He proceeds to pick up one of the spears just as Neal runs through the bushes from behind. Not recognizing his son at first, he aims the weapon at Neal, causing Neal to drop to the ground, startled. They then finally take a good look at one another and are surprised and confused to see each other in Neverland, considering Rumple assumed Neal was dead. "Bae?" Rumple grits his teeth with anger. "You're not real." He assumes because of the last two encounters he's had with the vision of Belle. "You're dead."

Neal looks even more confused now. "What? Of course I'm real. What the hell's going on!?"

"You're a vision, just like Belle."

Neal's face drops, feeling intimidated. "No." He says calmly. "No, hey. Listen to me. It's me." He tries to convince his father. "I was shot. Okay? But I survived. See?"

Rumple lunges forward, grabbing Neal around his neck, pushing him against a tree. "My son is dead!" He growls. "You're just here to remind me of my failure!"

"That's not why I'm here."

"My weakness."

"Put the spear down." Neal pleads, struggling against his father's firm grip around his neck.

"You're here to question my resolve. But you won't succeed. I will sacrifice my life for the girl. And nothing will stand in my way!"

"Please, Papa." Neal begs, triggering something in Rumple.

Rumple stares longingly at his son. "Bae – " He whispers. " – is that really you?"

"Yeah."

Rumple tosses the spear to the ground and lightly touches his son's face. "I thought I'd lost you forever." Finally composing himself, he steps back, looking at his son in disbelief. "How is it possible?"

"It's kind of a long story. Let's just say that the debt Robin Hood owes you has been paid."

Rumple furrows his brows, perplexed. "You were back in our land?"

Neal picks up the spear his father had dropped. "Yeah, but I made it here. The only thing that matters now is that I help Emma save Avia – something I should have done long ago. Where is she?"

"I left her and the rest of them aboard Hook's ship. As noble as their intentions may be, they don't have the stomach to do what needs to be done." Rumple explains.

"Like what you did to these boys?" Neal asks, looking down at the two unconscious Lost Boys.

"They're just sleeping. For now."

"Let's leave it that way, okay?" Neal grabs the rest of the boys' weapons, taking possession.

Rumple smirks. "You don't have the stomach either." He says, knowingly.

"I'll do what needs to be done. But killing Lost Boys? We don't have to do that."

"We shall see."

"So, I take it you have a plan?" Neal asks, changing the subject. "The whole 'sacrifice your life' thing was just you being dramatic."

"Well, it's the only way. Pan's too powerful. You can only beat him if you're willing to die, which I am." Rumple says, determined.

"What if I told you there was another way?" Neal says, mysteriously, handing his father the spear and starts to walk away.

* * *

Father and son are walking alongside the seashore of the island, Rumple trailing behind his son, curious to what they're doing there.

"So, what exactly is your plan?" He asks Neal.

Neal puts down his weapons and looks back at his father. "You know how if you hold a shell up to your ear you can hear the ocean?" He bends down, grabbing a large shell. "Certain shells, the ocean can hear you." Neal blows into the shell, sending out a loud sound.

"Why would we need the ocean to hear us?" Neal continues to blow into the shell as he points into the ocean. A commotion in the ocean begins to stir. "What have you done?"

A sea creature starts to come for them. "Give me the spear." Rumple hands his son the spear and watches as he hurls the spear at the creature, hitting it in its head. It screeches out in pain.

Rumple and Neal grab onto the rope that is attached to the spear and start to pull the creature closer to the surface. Rumple finally sees exactly what the creature is. "A squid?"

"That's right. I believe you know how to extract ink from one of these bad boys."

"Squid ink. So, this is your plan?" Rumple asks, bewildered.

"It can immobilize the most magical of creatures." Neal reminds him. "Even Pan."

Rumple nods his head, understanding. "I have some experience with it."

"Can you get it out?"

"Indeed. But how do you plan on getting close enough to use it?"

Neal sighs, heavily, as he picks up his weapons again. "I don't need to get close. All I need is one clean shot to get Avia back."

"And Nicholas." Rumple adds.

Neal furrows his brows. "Regina's son? He's here, too?"

Rumple nods. "Indeed he is. He jumped in after the girl."

Neal shrugs. "Okay, then. One clean shot to get them both back." He says, confidently.

"Well, leave that to me." Rumple says, unable to let his son put himself in danger again.

* * *

The group follows Hook to a hideout. "What is this supposed to be?" Regina asks.

"So, what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" Emma asks.

"Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand. What do you say, Savior?" Hook asks, purposely passing on David.

"I'll do it." David steps up, holding Emma back, before approaching Hook, standing on the other side of him.

"You don't look so hot, Mate." Hook says in a lowered voice so that the others don't hear.

"It's hundred degrees - " David whispers as he and Hook start pulling on the rope, bringing the sliding door up. " – in this damn jungle. And I'm plenty hot." He nudges Hook out of the way and finishes opening the door.

"Ladies first." The women enter the cave. David starts to follow, but Hook stops him. "How much longer do you think you can keep up this charade?" Hook asks him. "Don't you think your family deserves to know you're gonna die?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why don't you?"

"What is the good in telling them when there is nothing I can do to stop the poison, when there is no hope?"

"Well, if there's one thing I've gleaned from you hero types, it's that there's always hope." Hook tells him.

"Is there something you're not telling me, _mate_?" David asks mockingly.

"Alas, hope and reality are most often worlds apart. I told you the truth. You'll never make it off this island alive."

"Well, then this is between us. As long as my family makes it off this island, that's all the matters." David enters the cave, pushing Hook as he does.

"Hook!" Emma calls out from inside the cave for the pirate. "What is this place? What are we doing here?" Hook walks past them, to the rock wall, lighting a fire on a torch using his hook. As the flame goes up, Emma and the rest of them notice the drawings on the wall. "Neal. This is where he lived." Emma realizes.

"Aye." Hook confirms. Emma walks closer to the wall to get a better look at the drawings. "Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy." He explains. "This was his home."

"So, you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?" Snow asks.

"Well, let's hope so. Or we'll be lost just like he was."

* * *

At Pan's compound, Nick and Avia are still sitting on a log while the Lost Boys begin playing on their drums as they dance around the fire.

Pan walks over to the two. "Don't want to join in the celebration?"

"There's nothing to celebrate." Nick glares.

"Nothing to celebrate?" Pan chuckles. "This whole party is to celebrate you, Avia."

"Why?" Avia frowns. "Because you think I'm going to save magic and become some sort of Savior? I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen."

"Then why are you still here?"

"What are you talking about?" Nick asks, confused. "We can't leave."

"Sure you can." Pan smirks. "But it looks like Avia doesn't want to leave. Isn't that right, Savior?"

"I'm not your Savior." Avia growls.

"Not yet anyway. No. You're a Lost Girl, right? Maybe a song will cheer you up." Pan picks up his pipe and blows into it.

Avia grimaces, grabbing onto her head. "Please stop. My head is killing me."

Nick looks confused. "Wait. You can hear that?"

Still groaning from the ringing the noise caused in her ears, she frowns, dropping her head into her head. "Yes. Can't you?"

Nick looks up, sharing a look with Pan. "No." He utters.

"Interesting." Pan says before his attention is drawn away by Felix, who is entering the camp, alone. Pan walks over to the Lost Boy. "I know that look. What happened?"

"Baelfire." Felix says. "I'm afraid he got away."

"Well, then why didn't you get him back?" Pan asks, irately.

"I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our sentries knocked out by a sleeping spell."

Pan furrows his brows, pondering for a moment. "The Dark One." Felix nods. "So, father and son have been reunited."

Felix glances over at Nick and Avia. "They'll be coming for them. We should move them somewhere safe."

Pan scoffs, amused. "Now, now, Felix. Where's your sense of adventure?" Pan looks back at Avia and Nick. "We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin."

* * *

Back in the cave, Emma is still looking at the drawings on the walls, admiring them, while the others scavenge around what Neal left behind.

Hook walks up. "Anything important?"

"I can't tell yet." Emma says. "I didn't know he liked drawing."

"He got it from his mother."

The two look at one another, silently. Emma then realizes that Hook's relationship was because of Neal's mother, who was taken from him by Rumplestiltskin. "I'm hoping Neal left something useful in the details of one of these." She says, purposefully avoiding the topic of Baelfire's mother and Hook's old flame. "Maybe a map? Some kind of clue." Emma turns around, walking towards her father. "Hand me that candle." David lights a match, lighting the candle, and hands it to Emma. "What about you? Any luck?" She asks Hook while she hovers the candle over the wall.

"No potted bean plant or swirling vortex under the rug, if that's what you mean. There may be no rug at all." He says, frustrated. "There are other drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell, that's all they are. Probably just a way to pass the time and keep occupied."

"You knew him pretty well, didn't you?"

"We spent some time together." Emma looks down, unsure on how to react. "You alright there, Swan?"

"I'm fine." She answers with a hint of sorrow in her voice. She looks back up at the drawings. "Looks like you're right. They're just a bunch of pictures." Emma walks over to her mother, who is gathering some of things she's found. "What's all this?"

"Just some cups and bowls he fashioned from things he found here." Snow tells her.

"I don't know how great a cup this coconut could make." David says, looking down at the half coconut. "It's filled with holes."

Emma takes the coconut from her father, examining it. "Hold on. Hook, snuff of that torch." She tells him, which he does, while she places the other half of the coconut on top of the bottom – the candlelight emerging through the holes.

"Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a night-light?" Regina asks.

"Look up." Emma tells them.

They all look up at the ceiling. The light reflects above them, forming little dots. "Stars." Snow says, smiling.

"It's a map." Hook tells them.

"To where?" David wonders.

"Home." Emma smiles with hope.

* * *

Back at Pan's compound, the Lost Boys are still dancing around the fire, as they play their drums, while Avia and Nick are sitting against a rock on the ground. Nick could see Avia was growing weaker. Heavy bags were forming under her eyes, and she could barely keep her head up. He wondered how long Pan was going to keep this up. If what he said to her was true, then how is she supposed to save anything if she's dead?

Suddenly, a wind blows through the compound, and all the Lost Boys, including Avia and Nick, except for Pan fall to ground, unconscious. Once the fire is out, the camp grows dark, and Pan looks around, amused. "We have a guest!" He says, loudly. "No doubt someone who knows how much I liked guessing games." He stands up and looks around. "Who could it be?" He wonders, playfully. "I guess…" Pan waves his arm up, lighting the fire, and Rumplestiltskin is seen standing before him. "The Dark One." Neal is lurking in the bushes, his crossbow set to aim just in case. "Come to save Avia and Nick, have you laddie? How exciting. The Dark One ready to sacrifice his life." Pan waves his hand, magically torching the light behind Rumple. "You can come out now, Baelfire."

Neal comes out of his hiding spot, aiming the crossbow at Pan. "Name's Neal now."

"New name, but the same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him, Rumple. This is a real family reunion."

"What are you waiting for?" Rumple asks his son.

"I got this." Neal assures his father before promptly firing the arrow at Pan, which he catches mid-air just as he had done when Avia shot at him.

"Clever." Pan deems. "But we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?"

"I remember plenty." Pan drops the arrow. "That's why I didn't coat the tip."

Pan looks at his hand that begins to turn blue – the effects of the squid ink successfully paralyzing him. "Go." Rumple orders his son.

Father and son run towards the kids. Neal picks up Nick and Rumple picks up Avia. "Well, how about that?" Pan says, looking rather impressed. "But are you sure you're really saving them, Bae?"

"What could be worse than leaving them here with you?" Neal asks.

"Why don't you ask your father?" He suggests, earning a cold stare from Rumple. "Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us."

"What's he talking about?"

"Don't listen to him." Rumple tells him.

"You mean you haven't told him?" Pan smirks.

"Told me what?" Neal asks.

"Why, about the prophecy, of course."

"What prophecy?" Neal asks, growing frustrated. "What's he mean?"

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue the girl. He's here to murder her."

Neal looks with wide eyes at his father who is holding a sleeping Avia in his arms. 

* * *

They make their way to a clearing far from Pan's compound, both placing the kids on the ground, side by side.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Neal asks his father.

"Oh, don't mind him." Rumple says calmly as he lights a fire.

"He said you were gonna murder Avia!" Neal exclaims.

"He plays games. Mind games. The important thing is we got the kids and we got away."

"Where are we?"

"The other side of the island. We're safe here for the time being."

Neal steps back over to the kids and kneels down. "Hey. Avia. Avia, it's me. Nick." He shakes the kids, trying to wake them.

"They can't hear you." Rumple informs his son.

"Then wake them up."

"Pulling them out of the spell could be dangerous. They'll wake up eventually in a few hours. Avia looks like she needs the rest anyway."

Neal looks down, looking closer at the girl. It had only be a couple days, but if it was possible, Avia looked smaller than she had ever been before, especially since the last time he had seen her, which was in Storybrooke. The bags under eyes growing deeper. "Alright." Neal gives in and walks back over to his father. "Then you can explain to me what the hell Pan meant. This prophecy that he's talking about, why would he say that you'd kill Avia?"

"Oh, I don't know, - " Rumple scoffs. " – to create a wedge between us."

"That's not a denial. No, this has to do with what happened when I found you. You thought I was a hallucination. You said that you had to do the right thing and save Avia! What did that really mean?"

"Baelfire – "

"It's Neal!" Neal shouts, angrily. "Now, stop dodging and tell me what's going on!"

Rumple nods, hesitating, as he stares longingly at his son. "There was a seer, - " He begins to explain. " – and she told me of a prophecy – the girl would help reunite me with you. And that girl would be my undoing."

"Avia."

"I didn't know it was going to be the Savior's sister. I didn't know it was going to be someone that my son cares deeply about. Till I found you in New York and discovered your connection with Emma."

"You were planning on getting rid of her, whoever she was, weren't you?" Neal asks, disgusted. "To try and cheat fate? To get around the prophecy? You cold-blooded son of a bitch. She's just a little girl!"

"A powerful little girl." Rumple adds.

"You were gonna kill her."

"Yes." Rumple reluctantly confirms.

"All because of who she is. All because she has the power to destroy yours." Neal shakes his head. "Get back." Neal orders his father as he steps in front of the kids. "You stay away from her!"

"That was then." Rumple quickly tells him. "Things have changed. I didn't come here to Neverland to hurt Avia. I came here to save her."

"After what you just told me, I'm supposed to believe you!?"

"I won't lie to you, Bae." Rumple stresses. "Self-preservation has been a nasty habit I've had my whole life, but I came here to break it, to do the right thing even if that meant sacrificing my own life. You have to trust me." He pleads.

"How can I?" Neal asks, disheartening his father. 

* * *

Going over everything his father had just told him, Neal was having trouble processing it as he sat solemnly in front of the sleeping kids.

"Tell me what I have to do to gain your trust, and I will." Rumple asks, self-assuredly.

"Give me the Dark One's dagger." Neal requesting, taking his father off-guard. "I know you. I know you wouldn't come all the way to Neverland without it. It's the only thing that can control you. It's the only thing that could stop you. You wouldn't take any chances with it."

"I don't have it." Rumple claims.

"Why you lying?"

"I'm not lying to you, Bae. I hid it so Pan couldn't get it, so he couldn't stop me."

"So, un-hide it!" Neal demands, furiously.

"My shadow took it."

Neal laughs as he stands up. "Your shadow. You got an answer for everything, don't you?"

"I'm telling you the truth, I swear."

"You know, maybe you did hide it. Maybe you do want to do the right thing. But that's today. What about tomorrow?"

"I've changed."

"Have you?"

"Yes." Rumple confirms.

"The prophecy still stands." Neal tells him. "You save her, she's still your undoing. What happens if we get back, and you're reunited with Belle, and you realize that the only thing standing between you and your happy ending is Emma's sister? And suddenly, 'undoing' doesn't sound so great."

"You're my happy ending." Rumple says, heartbroken. "This is, because it's my redemption. I can be strong, son, if you have faith in me."

Neal grabs his father's hand, holding it securely, as Rumple places his other hand on top of his son's. "You know, when I was living here and sleeping in a cave, I used to dream of you coming to rescue me. But then I'd wake up and remember how you left me behind." Rumple starts to tear up, shaking his head. "You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger." Neal reminds him, bitterly. "How can I think that things would ever be any different?"

Neal rips his hand away from his father, stepping away. Rumple looks at the palm of his hand and sees the leaf that Neal was holding on to now in the palm of his hand. He shakes it off, realizing that his son infected him with squid ink, paralyzing him. "Neal. What are you doing?"

Neal grabs Nick and tosses him over his shoulder, and then he easily picks up Avia and tosses her across his other shoulder. He looks up at his father. "I'm gonna find Emma and the others and get the hell off this island." He says, walking past his father.

"You can't go into the jungle alone. Without my power to protect you, Pan will capture you all!"

"I'm sorry, I got no choice. We're safer without you. Good-bye, Papa."

Neal turns away, walking into the jungle, as Rumple stands, paralyzed, powerless and sobbing. 

* * *

Inside of Baelfire's hideout, the group is still admiring the star map that is imprinted on the rocky ceiling above.

"How can you be so sure it's a map?" Snow asks Hook.

"There was short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship." He tells them. "I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labors."

"Then you can read it." Regina says, surely.

"Sadly, no." Hook denies, earning their attention away from the stars, looking back at him in confusion.

"I thought you just said you taught him how." David reminds him.

"Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate – secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in code. He was an apt pupil."

"I get it." Emma sighs. "I taught Avia the same while we were in the foster system. The only source of survival."

"Aye." Hook nods.

From behind their daughter, Snow and David look saddened, as they think of their daughters' past that they regretfully put them through. "So, you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?" Snow presumes.

"Which means the only person who can read it is dead." Emma walks away, defeated.

Snow looks back at her husband before they follow their distraught daughter out of the cave. "Emma, wait!" David calls out.

"Now is not the time." Emma argues.

"I can't even imagine the sadness you must be feeling." Snow says, stepping in front of her daughter, stopping her from walking any further away from them.

"I'm not sad. I'm pissed. Yes, Neal just died, but I lost him years ago." Emma looks up at her mother, her voice breaking. "All that time thinking that he didn't love me, only to find out that he did, and it was too late. I can't even tell him how angry that makes me, or how much it hurt when he left, or how terrified I was when he came back. Because the moment I saw him, I never – " Emma sobs. " – I never stopped loving him." Emma forces herself away from her parents who watch helplessly as Emma re-enters the cave.

"She'll be okay." David assures his wife, trying his best to comfort her.

"Really?" Snow wonders, as her heart breaks for her daughter.

"We have done everything we can."

"But that's the problem. I have no idea how to comfort my own daughter. She's not that eight year old little girl anymore, David. Some days it's easier for me to comfort Avia because she is still a child, willingly wanting me. They are both so different, and yet still so the same. But, Emma, - " Snow shake her head, tearfully. " – she's a grown woman now. She remembers being ripped away from my arms. She remembers crying out for me. She remembers how much I've failed her. But she's had this whole new life for thirteen years. A life that we had to give to her, just so she'd protect her sister and save us. I'd push me away, too. How can I possibly make up for that? How can I possibly make everything better for her when I have no idea how?"

"I know." David says, grabbing his wife's arms in hopes of calming her. "I feel the same way. But she is so upset right now, we have to get – "

"How can we even blame her?" Snow interrupts. "If you died, I would not be able to move on."

David steps back, triggered. "You must." He tells her. Snow looks confused. "I'm just saying. Every day we're here, something bad could happen. And if it did to me, I'd want you to move on, to continue, to be happy – to take care of our daughters like it always should have been."

Snow reaches out, touching David's face tenderly. "That's really sweet, but nothing is going to happen to you, - " She sighs, pulling David into a hug. " – not while I'm here."

David holds his wife with a look of guilt on his face. 

* * *

With both kids still draped over his shoulders, Neal jadedly makes his way into an opened clearing in the jungle. He gently places Avia down first, and then sets Nick beside her. He looks around the clearing, noticing that it had been occupied – seeing the make-shift bed on the ground with a bag sitting beside it. Neal bends down and hovers his hands over the bonfire, feeling the warmth that was once there.

"Emma."

The smile upon his face when he realizes Emma was just there soon fades when a familiar voice startles him. "You were so close to finding her." Pan says. Neal jumps up, turning around to face the evil boy as one by one Lost Boys start to jump out from the bushes aiming their weapons at him. "You disappoint me. I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"I'll remember that for next time." Neal tells him, uneasily.

"Well, there isn't going to be a next time." Pan informs him. "But don't blame yourself." Neal watches as Felix picks up Avia, purposely leaving Nick on the ground. "Your father could have protected you out here, sure. But then who would've protected Avia from him? Talk about a rock and a hard place."

Neal steps closer to Pan. "I will get Avia back." He says determined. "No matter what it takes."

Pan grimaces. "You're not getting it. That's not the problem. You got her. I got her back." He laughs. "It's the game. No, my boy, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without _my_ permission."

Neal grins, smugly. "I've done it before."

"Did you?" Neal looks confused. "Look where you are now. It's like you never left."

"You saying you _let_ me go?" Neal asks.

"I'm saying everyone's where I want them." Pan grins. Avia and Nick start to groan, signaling that they are waking up from the sleeping spell. "Something to chew on. You know where to take him." He says as two of his Lost Boys roughly grab Neal's arms.

"What about the boy?" Felix asks Pan.

Pan glances down at Nick. "Leave him. Can't have him putting any more idea inside our little Savior's head."

"No! Avia!" Neal shouts, trying to pull away from the Lost Boys' grips. "Nick!" If he couldn't be there to protect Avia, he at least wanted Nick to be there to watch out for her.

"Oh, don't worry." Pan assures Neal as they pull the man away. "It won't be for very long. Just until I reset the board." He turns away, following Felix. "See, the game is about to change." 

* * *

The squid ink begins to dissipate, freeing Rumple from his paralysis. He sighs deeply and removes the doll that he had received from his father from out of his pocket when the vision of Belle appears.

"I'm so sorry, Rumple." She says as Rumple walks closer, sitting next to her on the log. "Neal should have trusted you."

"How could he?" He asks, wretchedly. "After everything I've done?"

"Well, he may not know what was in your heart, but I do. You would've protected Avia. You would've even given your own life to show Neal that you've changed."

"Are you asking me, or do you truly believe that?"

"I know it with all my heart." She smiles. "What I don't know is why you look so upset now. I mean, Rumple, he's alive. Baelfire. You have something to live for."

"But the prophecy remains." He says, standing up. "Avia is still my undoing."

"That's why you're upset." Belle realizes. "You were so determined to die for the girl, but now? Having something to live for has brought back that nasty habit of self-preservation, hasn't it?" Rumple remains silent, his back turned from her. "Rumple… habits can be broken, can't they?"

"Go away, Belle." He says, somberly. "I don't want to talk right now."

The vision of Belle disappears, leaving Rumple alone. 

* * *

Back at Pan's compound, Avia awakens to find the Lost Boys going about with their activity of dancing and making music around the fire. She looks around in confusion as Pan walks up, kneeling down in front of her.

"Where's Nick?"

"He left." Avia furrows her brows, confused. "He left without you, Avia, just as everyone in your life has done to you."

"But that doesn't make sense. Nick wouldn't just leave without me. He followed me here. Why wouldn't you stop him?"

"I'm sorry, Avia, but I can't force someone to stay if they truly don't want to."

Avia starts to stand, wobbling to her feet. "I have to find him."

Pan quickly grabs onto her arm, steadying her. "Maybe you should just wait until you regain your strength. I promise, it'll come. But I believe when it does, you'll realize that everyone who has left you behind was never truly there for you in the first place. And, then, you'll come to trust us to be your family. But, for now, I'd like to play a song, a song for our guest of honor – Avia." Pan says to the Lost Boys. "To our first Lost Girl." Pan starts to play his pipe. "How's that sound for you, Avia?"

Avia looks around at the Lost Boys, smiling. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Pan smirks. "Amazing." He utters before playing his pipe once more.

Avia, who was still too weak, simply walks into the middle of the boys, mesmerized by their dancing and music. Pan smiles in victory, knowing he was getting closer to making Avia believe that this is where she belongs. Soon a boy picks Avia up, and spins her around, as she laughs with excitement. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the clearing that he was left in, Nick starts to awaken. He groggily opens his eyes and sits up, looking around. Nick quickly jumps up when he realizes he is alone – no longer in Pan's compound.

"Avia!" He panics, running into the jungle.


	28. Lost Girls 3

It's still nighttime on Neverland as multiple Lost Boys run through the jungle, carrying torches and weapons. Behind the Lost Boys who are running, comes two other boys, dragging an unconscious Neal along the ground. They near a wooden cage, opening it before carelessly tossing Neal inside.

"You heard Pan." Felix says to the boys. "You know what to do with him." 

* * *

Over at Pan's compound, Avia is sitting by herself, resting her back against a rock wall, watching as some of the Lost Boys cheer as they climb on some rope that is attached to a tree.

A Lost Boy comes out of nowhere, stepping in front of a slightly pale Avia. She was growing weaker because of the cuff, and she couldn't help but wonder if Pan was ever going to take it off. Avia looks up at the laughing boy. "So, you're the kid Pan has been looking for all this time?" He scoffs. "A girl?"

Avia stands up with as much strength that she could muster, scowling up at the boy. "Looks like it. You have something against girls?" Suddenly, the boy waves his spear towards Avia, who nearly jumps out of the way, missing it. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She shouts furiously at the boy, causing the others to stop what they are doing and turn their attention to them.

The boy smirks. "If you can't take this – " He pokes Avia with his spear. " – how you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you?"

"You really don't want to mess with me." Avia threatens.

The boy laughs. "I'm not scared of a little girl."

Avia looks down at a stick in front of her and remembers the countless times she and David practiced with their wooden swords. She quickly grabs it and points it at the boy. "You should be, because I'm the daughter of Prince Charming."

"That doesn't mean anything. You're still a lost, weak, defenseless little girl who no one wants, not even your 'Charming' father wanted you."

"Shut up!" Avia goes after the boy with her stick, which she was handling like a sword. The boy clashes his spear against Avia's stick, and they both go at it, defending themselves from every move. "I am not weak!" Avia yells as she continues to hit at the boy's spear. "I am not defenseless!" Pan materializes against a tree, watching the dual. Avia, then, without warning, dodges under the boy's spear and rams herself with all the strength that she had against the boy, knocking him off his feet, causing his spear to fly from his hand. The other boys begin to cheer her on as she steps up to the boy, hovering over him, pointing the stick at the boy's throat. "And I am not lost."

"Not bad." Pan comments as he approaches the two as the boy quickly stands to his feet. "But wouldn't it be more fun if you had real swords?"

Avia looks nervously at Pan. "I've never used a real sword."

"This is Neverland, and you are all powerful." Pan reminds her. Avia rolls her eyes. She wasn't feeling so powerful. "You can use whatever you want. You just need to believe, Avia." Pan stands behind her and lifts her hand up, pointing the stick at the boy she was just fighting. She looks down when she feels the cuff disappear from her wrist. "Close your eyes." Pan says into her ear. "And believe you're holding a real sword." Avia closes her eyes and the Lost Boys stare in amazement as the stick transforms into a real sword. She reopens her eyes and is shocked by what she is seeing. The boy she was fighting stares back nervously, seeing that he's only holding a spear. "What are you waiting for?" Pan asks as he steps back. "Go on."

And with no second thought, Avia charges at the Lost Boy who can only defend himself with his spear. With the boys cheering for her in the background, Avia continues to go at the boy until she eventually slices his spear into two. She continues to slice at the spear and ends up hitting the boy in the cheek with her blade. Avia drops the sword, frightened by what's she's done. The boy stands up, holding his bloody cheek. "I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"Avia – " Avia turns to Pan. " – don't you know the best thing about being in Neverland?" He picks up the sword, handing it back to her. "You never have to apologize. You were right. You are Prince Charming's daughter, but now, you're one of us. Come on!" Pan encourages the Lost Boys, who begin to cheer.

Avia wasn't sure how to react. She just stood there as the boys cheered for her. She felt bad for what she had done to the boy – her parents and her sister never would have approved. But, instead of getting yelled at, or pushed to the side, she was being pushed to the front and center – celebrated for. It was an odd feeling to have – to want to feel wanted by these boys. She was starting to feel like herself. She was starting to feel like who she was always meant to be. She was starting to feel the power.

Avia looks down at her wrist where the cuff used to be. She looks up at Pan, sharing a smile with the boy.

She was starting to feel strong. 

* * *

Still inside Baelfire's cave, David lights a torch while Emma continues to inspect the drawings on the walls. She pulls some blankets away from some markings.

"You need a hand, love?" Hook asks.

"Is that a joke?" Emma asks, unamused.

Hook chuckles. "No. I'm being quite serious." He walks over to her and helps her move the rest of Baelfire's supplies out of the way, revealing several tally marks on the wall.

"Wow."

David turns around, hearing his daughter. "What is it?"

"It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island." Hook tells them.

Snow watches her daughter jump on the makeshift rock bed to get a closer look at the tally marks. "What's wrong?" She asks, walking over.

"Look here." Emma points to an unfinished tally. "Neal stopped counting."

"Cause he got off the island."

"He was here longer."

"Then why would he – "

"Because he lost hope." Emma interrupts her father.

Regina walks up, standing with the rest of them. "You got that from scribbles?"

Emma exhales, jumping down from the rocky bed. "I got that because it's what Avia and I did every time we went to a new foster home. Avia continued once I left." She looks at her mother. "Just check under her bed in her room back home. You'll see markings on the wall underneath." Snow furrows her brows, puzzled. "Don't worry. She stopped when the curse broke."

"Do you think she started up again?" Hook wonders.

Emma shrugs. "She doesn't even know we are here. She still remembers Hook taking the last bean. So, she probably hasn't even started – losing all hope completely as soon as she entered Neverland."

"Hey. We're going to rescue her." David says sternly, startling Snow.

"I know that, and you know that, but Avia doesn't know that." Emma tells her father. "Pan said she is starting to come to terms with who she believes she really is – an orphan. A Lost Girl. Pan wants her to lose faith."

"So what, you want to send her a message?" Regina asks. "Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office."

"What are you suggesting?" Emma asks while Snow, however, looks in deep thought. "We need to take a page from Pan and we start being clever. We need to send out a sign – a sign that we are coming."

"Yeah, with Lost Boys running around, trying to kill us all?"

"Yeah, maybe it's time we used that to our advantage." Snow tells them.

"How?" Regina asks.

"Follow me. I'll show you." Snow walks out of the cave with David and Regina following behind.

Emma turns to follow when she is stopped by Hook. "Swan."

"What?" Emma asks, impatiently. "We're wasting time."

Hook moves in closer to her, taking her hand. "I just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like, to lose hope."

"I know what this is." She says. "You…This…You know, trying to bond with me." Hook stares back, slightly hurt. "So, save your breath. I'm not in the mood." She moves past him and walks out of the cave.

Hook begins to follow before being approached by David, who had been waiting for his daughter. "Let me give you a bit of advice, Hook. She's never gonna like you."

Hook smiles, resiliently. "Is that so?"

"Well, how could she?" David asks, coldly. "You're nothing but a pirate."

David walks out, leaving Hook's smile to falter. 

* * *

Hook is sipping his rum, watching from afar as Emma sorts through materials in order to make a net with Snow. But he definitely wasn't going unnoticed. Emma would glance up every so often to look at the pirate as well.

Regina scoffs. "A trap? That's your plan?"

"The Lost Boys wanna come after us, we need to go after them." Snow tells her.

"You really think a Lost Boy is gonna betray Pan?" Hook asks, doubtfully.

"Thanks for the advice." Snow ignores Hook's negativity. "David?" She calls out to her husband. "We need more vines."

"On it." David nods, appearing to look weak, as he walks towards the jungle. "You're coming with me, Pirate."

"Why is that?" Hook glares.

David turns, ready to argue. "Because we need more rope." Emma says, firmly.

Hook bows, mockingly. "If the lady insists – " He says, following a disgusted David.

Snow narrows her eyes at her daughter who is watching Hook until she can no longer see them as they walk further away from the camp. 

* * *

As they walk through the jungle, David begins snatching vines as Hook follows.

"What would you like to yell at me about now, Dave?" Hook asks, snidely.

"Stay away from my daughter." David orders the pirate.

Hook sighs. "Well, she can take care of herself. She doesn't need your parenting, which is a good thing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're gonna die in a day or so anyway."

"Nothing I can do about that." David tells him. "But if I do die – " He turns around, facing Hook, who is smiling at him.

"When." He corrects the Prince.

"It'll be in helping my family, and that's something someone like you can't understand."

Hook glares at David as they start to walk through the jungle again. "What if I told you there's a way to save you?"

"I'd say no, because anything that takes us off course of saving Avia and Nick is selfish." David tells him. "But of course you would think that was the way to go."

"Bugger off." Hook scowls, having enough of David belittling him. "What, you think I'm being selfish?" David rolls his eyes as Hook continues. "I'm risking my life for all of you, every moment I'm here aligned against _him_."

"Please." David argues. "You're not here out of any nobility. You're here for Emma. And let me tell you something else. You're never gonna get her. I'll see to that."

Hook smiles. "Well, it's a good thing you're gonna die then." David grabs Hook by his throat and attempts to punch him in the face, but he becomes faint. "Mate. Mate, stop." Hook catches David and lowers him gently to the ground. "I don't fight invalids." Hook begins to look worried when he sees that David is unconscious. "Mate?" He continues to try and wake David, grabbing his face. "Mate!?" He exclaims. 

* * *

Not long after fainting, David starts to wake up just as Hook pours rum into his mouth.

David coughs in disgust, spitting out the contents, as he stands to his feet with help from Hook. "Have another drink." Hook advises him.

"No, thank you." David shoves Hook away, coughing. "I'm okay now."

"No, you're not." Hook grabs David by the arm and moves him towards a rock wall to lean on. "I thought you had days left. Let me see."

"No."

"Let me see." Hook demands more sternly this time. David lifts his shirt, showing Hook the Dreamshade wound. Hook hisses from the apparent pain David is in. Blackened veins have spread across his right side and are nearly at his chest. "The Dreamshade has almost reached your heart. It's hours now. You have to tell your family."

"No." David shakes his head, refusing. "Not when I can still save my daughter." He tries to move forward, but Hook pushes him back up.

"Catch your breath, Mate, or what little time you have will be less, and you won't be able to save your little girl." David rests his head against the rock, trying to catch his breath, when he notices something in the dirt below him.

Hook watches as he picks it up. "What's that?" The pirate asks.

David brushes the dirt off and looks closely at the object. "It's a military insignia." He flips it to its back side where it shows a name. "Jones." He reads before tossing it to the pirate. "You know him?"

"Aye." He confirms. "He was my captain. And my brother. We voyaged this infernal island a long time ago. This was on the strap of his satchel. My brother lost it during a duel with Pan. It must've washed down with the rains from the storm that wrecked the 'Jolly Roger.'" He assumes.

"From where?" David asks, intrigued.

Hook glances above them at a mountain. "There." David stands himself up and stands near Hook, looking up. "Deadman's Peak. I thought it was gone forever."

David looks back at the pirate who is looking down, solemnly, at the insignia in his hand. "What was gone?"

Hook looks at the Prince and shakes his head. "No, it's too dangerous."

"No, no, no. What's too dangerous?" David wonders. "If you know something that can help us, don't hold back."

"If this insignia survived all these years, then perhaps my brother's satchel did as well. And inside that satchel is a sextant that can help us decode Neal's star map that can get us off this island." Hook explains.

"I know how I'm gonna spend my last hours." David declares. "We're gonna find that thing."

"Look, you might reach the top, but you'll die before you return."

"Then come with me. And make sure the sextant gets back to Snow and Emma. You ready to be a hero?"

Hook contemplates this as he rubs his brother's insignia with his thumb. 

* * *

"A sextant?" Emma exclaims. "And you're telling us about this now?"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Regina asks, suspicious.

"Oh, you don't, but I'm not." Hook tells them. "It's the best hope yet we've had of an exit plan. And don't forget, we're gonna need one."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emma asks.

Hook glances back at David, who is preparing to leave, before he steps closer to the Savior, touching her arm gently. "Emma – " He sighs. "You were right. We need to get that message to Avia. And every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a Lost Girl. Your father and I should go."

Snow and Emma share a look. "Hook's right." David tells them.

"You wanna split up?" Snow asks, unhappily.

"It's the last thing I wanna do." David says as he walks over to his wife and daughter. "But if there's a chance he can get us home."

"Okay." Snow gives in as she continues to gather vines for the net, knowing David would never want to separate unless they absolutely needed to. And this was to save Avia, so how could she argue?

"And, Emma, while I'm gone, just – "

"Listen to my mother?" Emma asks, amused.

David chuckles. "Be careful."

"Always am." Emma shrugs, confidently.

"And when you send that message to Avia, add something to it, would ya?" Emma nods. "Tell her – " David pauses with a smile. "Tell Avia her dad loves her very much." He then pulls Emma into a hug, catching an uncomfortable Emma off-guard. Snow watches on, curious by her husband's behavior.

"Um, okay." Emma agrees. "Good luck."

David pulls away, looking at his daughter as if it's the last time. "You, too." He then approaches his wife.

"Is everything alright?" Snow asks him.

David pulls Snow into a hug, like he had just done with Emma. "Yeah. I just – I've gotta go."

Snow smiles into his shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

"Well, you know, Neverland's a dangerous place and, you know, you just never know what's gonna happen."

"David." Snow pulls herself out the hug and smiles adoringly up at her husband . "You're gonna be fine." She assures him.

"Right." David nods. He gently kisses Snow on her forehead before going for her lips. He pulls away, staring into her eyes. "I love you." He whispers.

She continues to smile as David vacates the camp with Hook by his side. 

* * *

Putting their plan into action, as a small pig quietly roams the jungle, Emma and Regina are hiding behind trees while Snow has her bow and arrow aimed from afar. The Lost Boy, who had fought Avia earlier that day emerges, holding out his spear, hunting the pig. As the boy makes his way towards the pig, he steps right where they want him, and Snow shoots the arrow upwards, hitting the rope that is on the tree, causing the net they had made to fall on top of the boy, trapping him.

Regina, Emma, and Snow, who has another arrow aimed, run towards the boy. "What are you doing?!" He exclaims, removing the net from off him. "Are you trying to start a war with Pan?"

"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my sister." Emma tells him, pointing her sword threateningly at the boy who stands to his feet.

"But that doesn't make you our enemy." Regina says softly. She opens her hand and materializes a candy bar.

"What's that?" He asks.

"Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet."

"We don't wanna hurt you." Emma assures him. "We just need you to deliver a message to Avia and Nick."

"Why should I help you?" The boy wonders.

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them. Now we're here. We can help – not just Avia and Nick, all of you. We can get you home."

Regina holds her hand out towards the boy, offering him the candy bar.

He takes it, smelling it fondly, before throwing it angrily into the jungle, startling them. "Don't you get it?" He asks them. "I'm here because I don't want to go home. None of us do."

"Pan's a monster." Emma tells him. "Look what he did to you."

The boy touches the bloody cut on his cheek and chuckles. "Oh, Pan didn't do that. Avia did."

Snow and Emma look at one another, shocked. 

* * *

"How are you holding up, Mate?" Hook asks David as they trek through the jungle. David was falling shortly behind.

"Don't worry about me." David says, steadying himself upon each tree he passes. "Just worry about getting us to the sextant."

"I meant the good-byes. Looked a bit stormy back there."

"I did what had to be done, and I did it out of love. Emma and Snow will understand that, and they'll be able to help Avia understand as well once they rescue her."

"You gonna tell them that from beyond the grave?"

"No. You are. You're gonna tell them that I died a hero, fighting for their way home. What you're not gonna tell them is that I left already a dead man."

"The truth, you mean." Hook says.

"Their last memories of me won't be of a liar." David refuses as he walks past the pirate.

"Why should I help you?"

David chuckles. "Well, because if you didn't steal that bean, they wouldn't have had a chance to take Avia, we wouldn't be on this island, and I wouldn't be dying of Dreamshade."

"Fair point." Hook commends. "But at least you got to say good-bye. Most people don't get that much."

David looks curiously at Hook as he passes him. "You lost someone, didn't you?"

Ignoring David, Hook comes to a stop. "This is where we ascend. I'll climb ahead and throw down the rope."

Breathing heavily, David looks up at the peak, chuckling slightly, as they walk on. "He was your brother, right? I had a brother, too, you know. A twin. He died before I ever met him."

"There were two of you?" Hook asks, narrowing his eyes at the Prince. "I can barely stomach one."

David chuckles. "You would've liked him. He was thief and a liar."

"Yeah, you would've liked my brother. He could be a stubborn ass. Now wait here." Hook orders as they approach the peak. David watches from below as Hook begins to climb. 

* * *

On top of the peak, Hook ties a rope around a sturdy rock, and walks to the edge, looking down at David who is still waiting down below.

"Don't pull him up yet." Pan says from behind, stopping Hook before he can release the rope. Hook turns around, looking at the boy. "I wanna talk. Alone."

Hook drops the rope and walks closer to Pan. "What do you want?"

"To offer you a deal. Come back and work for me, like the old days." Pan offers.

Hook scoffs. "I don't miss the old days."

"What if I were to offer you something very hard to come by?" Pan disappears then reappears so that he is now face-to-face with the pirate. "Passage off the island."

Hook shakes his head. "Still not interested."

"What if I were to sweeten the deal? You can take someone with you – Emma."

"Emma would never leave her family."

"She did once before, and you can be there to pick up the pieces. We've known each other a very long time, Killian. We've done business before." Pan reminds him. "And I think this is the perfect time to restart that relationship."

"What if I'm not interested?" Hook asks.

"Of course you are. Because that's what I've always liked about you. You're good at surviving."

Hook rolls his eyes, giving in to another one of Pan's games. "What do you want me to do?"

"Be in my employ. Do my dirty work."

"What dirty work?"

"When the time comes, I'll let you know. But first, I need a signal that you've taken my deal."

"So, my word right now wouldn't be good enough?" Hook asks.

"You know me." Pan disappears again, reappearing behind Hook this time. "I like action. I'll know you've taken my deal when I see the Prince's dead body up on that peak."

Hook turns around, facing the boy. "Oh, you'll see that anyway. He's on his last legs, thanks to Dreamshade."

"I wanna see you kill him before the poison." Pan adds, menacingly. "I want to see your hook inside his body."

"And what if I don't take your offer?" Hook glowers.

"Remember the last time you didn't listen to me?" Pan asks, lowly, into Hook's ear. He then grabs the pirate's flask from his pocket. "Have a drink." Hook snatches it away. "You know it always helps you think."

Pan suddenly disappears just as David climbs up. "Bloody hell. I told you to wait." Hook tells him, annoyed by the Prince's stubbornness.

David walks closer, panting. "Were you talking to someone?"

Hook looks away, shaking his head. "Just talking to myself. Old habit from many nights on the lonely seas."

David sees the flask in the pirate's hand. "Well, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the refreshments while you do it." He says, sarcastically, as he continues to trek up the mountain.

"Apologies, Mate. It isn't much farther now." Hook scowls, running his hook under his nose, contemplating Pan's deal. 

* * *

Back at the camp, Emma has the Lost Boy pinned up against a tree.

"It's too late!" He professes. "Avia is a Lost Girl now! Your sister is one of the most vicious new recruits we've had in ages!"

Snow walks up from behind, pulling her daughter away before she strangles the boy to death. "Ugh!" Emma groans out in anger.

"Don't let him get to you. Okay?" Snow tells her.

"Move aside." Regina say, stepping forward.

Snow steps in front, stopping her. "Why?"

"So I can rip his heart out! Then he'll do exactly what we want." She gives the frightened boy an evil smile.

"This is not how we do things. Emma, we can find another way to get to Avia."

"Really?" Regina questions, doubtfully. She looks at Emma. "And what do you think, Emma?"

Emma glances at her mother, ignoring her mother's morals, as she looks back at Regina. "I think we need to talk to Avia and Nick."

"We can't do this." Snow utters, stunned. "That is brutal."

Regina cracks another smile. "I know, but she can." Emma is forced to restrain her hysterical mother in a strong hold, wrapping her arms around her.

"Emma!"

"Do it, Regina!"

"Emma!" Snow screams as tears well up in her eyes.

Regina rolls up her sleeves and approaches the Lost Boy. Snow stands, horrified, while Emma rests her head on her mother's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispers, as her own tears fall.

With their backs turned, they hear Regina plunge her hand into the boy's chest, retrieving his heart, which only makes Snow cry harder, unable to move thanks to her daughter. Emma closes her eyes, crying along with her mother. But she knew this had to be done. They need to talk to the kids and this is the only way to do so. 

* * *

Snow stands sternly, her arms folded, as Emma sits on a log, looking up at her. "I'm sorry." She apologizes once again.

"You don't have to apologize to me." Snow tells her. "It's Avia I'm worried about."

"I know. That's why I'm willing to let Regina do whatever it takes."

"When we finally get to her, I just wanna make sure the line is still there."

"What line?" Emma asks. Regina unties the boys and waves her hand at him to follow her.

"Between what Regina is willing to do and what you are." Snow says, looking down firmly at her daughter.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get them home."

"But the cost can't be this family, Emma."

"It won't be." Emma assures her.

Emma stands once Regina and the boy walk up. "Second thoughts?" Regina asks.

"Let's get them that message."

Regina smirks. "Oh, we're gonna do more than that." She grabs a compact mirror from her back pocket and breaks it in two, handing one to the boy. Emma glances at her mom, who was obviously still upset. Regina holds up her half. "We're gonna see them." 

* * *

Back on the mountain, Hook approaches the same Dreamshade plant that killed his brother. David isn't far behind.

Hook sighs, keeping far away from the plant as they pass it. "Since you're already dying from the stuff, you won't mind if I stand back while you – " David nods. "Yeah."

But David suddenly draws his sword, aiming it at Hook's neck. "I know about your deal with Pan."

"You heard that then?"

"Yeah. I heard that."

"Then you know I didn't agree."

"Yeah, and you also didn't disagree." David scowls, continuing to back Hook up against the Dreamshade.

"Don't you see? This is what he wanted, to turn us against each other." Hook points out.

"Well, it worked."

Hook glances behind him at the Dreamshade plant that's nearing his skin. "You're making the poison spread quicker, Mate."

"I don't care. I just have to last long enough to get the sextant back to my family. Now take me to it!"

"My brother didn't lost his satchel up here." Hook admits. "I made that up."

David looks on, confused. "What about the insignia?"

"I dropped it on the path, so you'd find it."

David withdraws his sword. "Why?"

"Because I knew you'd never make the journey here if I told you the truth."

"The truth? The truth – you brought me here to die?"

"I brought you here to save your life!" Hook argues.

"You're a liar!" David charges at Hook in his weak state, but Hook dodges him and punches David in his face, knocking him down, unconscious. 

* * *

Inside Pan's compound, Avia is sitting on the ground, drawing her sword across the ground, when the Lost Boy she fought before approaches her, nudging her against her shoulder.

Avia glares up at the boy. "I don't want to fight again, okay?"

"I didn't come to fight. I came to deliver a message." He pushes Avia behind a bush.

"Get off me!" Avia shoves the boy back.

"Your family is here."

Avia looks surprised, but then her face falls. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying. They're on the island and trying to find you."

"No. You're making this up, because I cut your cheek. You're just trying to get back at me. It's not going to work."

Avia tries to walk away, but he grabs her arm, pulling her back. Avia jerks her arm away from him. "I'm not making it up. Look." He pulls out the other half of the compact mirror and hands it to Avia.

Avia looks into the mirror and is shocked to see Snow, Emma, and Regina looking back at her. "Avia, can you hear us?" Emma asks as they all look back at her with wide happy smiles.

Avia stumbles back, shocked. "No. This isn't real." She says as tears begin to form in her eyes. "You can't be here. It's not possible. This is a trick."

"No, Avia, baby, this is real." Snow tells her, smiling at the sight of her daughter.

"We're coming to get you, Avia." Emma smiles. "And Nick."

"Where is he?" Regina asks.

Avia furrows her brows. "He's gone. He left me." She says bitterly.

They look confused. "What are you talking about, Avia? Where's Nicholas? Where'd he go?"

Avia shakes her head. "I – I – don't – " She closes her eyes and grabs her head. This was all becoming too much.

"Oh, no." Snow frowns, knowing that look. "Avia, it's okay. Just breathe. Are you safe?"

Avia looks up at the Lost Boys. "This can't be real." She whispers in disbelief. "Hook took the last bean. No!" She glares furiously down at the mirror.

"No, Avia." Emma panics. "Avia, it's real. I promise! Avia!"

"Avia, we are real, sweetheart." Snow assures her.

"Avia, where did Nick go?" Regina asks again, concerned that Pan may have done something to him.

They watch as a silent tear falls from Avia's eye. "I don't have a family anymore." She whispers before breaking the mirror.

"Avia!" Snow and Emma both yell.

Regina starts to panic. "Where the hell is my son!?" 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the jungle. Nick is running frantically through the trees, panting heavily, out of breath. 

* * *

Back on the peak, David is lying unconscious as Hook stands over him, wrapping the canteen over himself. He looks behind him at the Dreamshade bush. "Bloody hell." He utters, annoyed, as he pulls a scarf up over his mouth. He takes out his sword and walks over to the Dreamshade bush before proceeding to viciously hack at it with the sword's blade. He soon makes his way through to a magic waterfall that is inside it and fills the canteen with the liquid. Hook walks back over to David and sighs in relief to see that he made it out unharmed. Undoing the scarf around his mouth, he then kneels down next to David and taps his face to wake him. "Mate, wake up."

David starts to stir, coughing slightly. "Hey, get off me!" He orders Hook.

"Hey, whoa, whoa!" Hook yells, keeping a firm grip on the Prince to keep him steady as he sits up, leaning against a boulder. "Look." David pushes Hook's hand off his arm, glaring furiously at the pirate. "In this canteen is the water that will stop the Dreamshade, that will save your life." He explains.

David begins to cough once more. "That's why you brought me up here." He says weakly.

"Yes."

"You knew I wouldn't come on my own, that I wouldn't leave my family." David realizes.

"That you were stubborn? Yes, I gathered that rather quickly."

David continues to cough. "Well, - " He says, inhaling deeply. " – give it to me."

Hook pulls the canteen away from David's reaching hand. "There's something you need to know first. Because its power comes from the island, once you drink this water, you can never leave Neverland."

David nods, pondering for a moment. "It's a small price to pay for what I get in return – the chance to save my daughter and to help my family get back home." Hook gives David the canteen and David cheers to him before taking a big gulp of the water. Once he finishes, David lets out a laugh. The blackened veins on David's face and hands begin to immediately vanish. Hook smiles in delight and helps the Prince to his feet. "One question – why risk your life for me when there wasn't anything for you in return?"

"Oh, I didn't do it for you, Mate." 

* * *

"I have to find my son." Regina says furiously as she storms through the jungle with Emma and Snow quickly walking after her.

"Regina, we will." Emma says firmly. "You just need to calm down first."

"My son is out there – somewhere!" Regina shouts as she turns back to mother and daughter. "We have no idea where Pan put him, or if he's hurt! I promised his sister I was going to get him back safely. I will NOT break another promise."

"And you're forgetting that my daughter is out there somewhere, too, Regina!" Snow shouts.

"At least you were able to see your child!"

"Yes!" Snow exclaims. "But she doesn't believe that we are even real! So, yes, I was able to see my daughter, but she is obviously not okay! She may be losing her hope in us, but we have to continue to have hope for the both of them. We are going to find Nick. We are going to come up with a new plan, and we are going to get our children back home with us safely."

"We can't let Pan win, Regina." Emma adds calmly. "Nick is a survivor. We will all find each other again. We are all here for the same thing. We can't turn on each other now."

Rustling in the bush is soon heard and all three women draw out their weapons. "You can stand down." David says as he and Hook walk through the bushes. "It's us."

They draw back their weapons and David walks up to Snow and kisses her passionately, taking her off guard. Regina and Emma turn away, grimacing.

"Where's the sextant?" Regina asks Hook.

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first." Hook lies.

"I'm not complaining, but what – " But David cuts his wife off, kissing her once more.

Emma looks away again looking uncomfortable and embarrassed by her parents. "Okay, I'm complaining."

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse." Regina adds.

Snow and David finally pull apart, still holding onto one another, though. "Hook, he saved my life." David tells them.

"You sure you wanna tell them that, Mate?" Hook wonders.

"On our trek, we were ambushed by Lost Boys." David lies. "Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow." David walks over to a bashful Hook. "But if it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive. Your flask, please." Hook hands over his flask to David. "I thought he deserved a little credit."

"Thank you." Hook says.

David takes a swig from the flask and passes it to his wife. "To Hook." Snow cheers. She takes a sip and tries to hand it to Regina.

"I don't do rum." Regina walks away.

Snow hands the flask to her daughter. "To Hook." Emma says, looking at the pirate, before taking a sip. Snow and David walk away, leaving Emma looking skeptically at Hook. "Did you really save his life?"

"That surprise you?" Hook asks.

Emma shrugs, handing Hook back his flask. "Well, you and David aren't exactly – how do you say it? Mates." She imitates in a British accent.

"Doesn't mean I'd leave your father to perish on this island."

"Thank you." She says gratefully.

"Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now." He coyly gestures to his lips.

Emma smirks. "Yeah. That's what the 'thank you' was for."

"Hm." Hook smiles. "Is that all your father's life is worth to you?"

"Please. You couldn't handle it."

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." Hook whispers, teasingly. Emma stares longingly at the pirate before she roughly grabs him by the collar of his jacket and kisses him deeply on the mouth. They continue to make out passionately, running their hands over one another's hair. The kiss goes on for a long while before they pull apart, breathing heavily. "That was, uh – " Hook begins, taken aback.

"A onetime thing." Emma finishes. She pushes the pirate away and turns around. "Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something." She says, walking away.

"As you wish." He says, causing Emma to smile. As Hook watches her go, he stands still, putting his hand on his lips, savoring the moment that had already passed. 

* * *

Hook is sitting alone, drinking rum, when Peter Pan appears, leaning against a tree.

He clears his throat, earning the pirate's attention. "You really should've taken my deal."

"It doesn't look like I need your help with Emma after all, Mate." Hook smiles at the evil boy.

"What, you think that kiss actually meant something?"

"I do. I think it means she's finally starting to see me for the man I am."

"What?" Pan scoffs, amused. "A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem? I'm no grown- up, but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing."

"A man of honor." Hook corrects him.

"So, tell me – " Pan crouches down in front of Hook. " – what would a 'man of honor' like yourself do with a big, fat secret?"

"Well, that depends what the secret is."

"Baelfire." Pan mentions as he stands up. "Neal. Whatever name he goes by these days. The guy Emma loves."

Hook stands, facing Pan. "What of him?" He wonders. "He's dead."

"No. I'm afraid not. He's alive. But that's not even the best part. He's in Neverland."

"Is he?" Hook asks, stunned.

"Oh, yes. Can you believe it? I'm sure Emma would love to know that her true love is still alive. But I'd hate for that to get in the way of a budding romance." Pan smirks. "So, I'll leave it up to you – to tell her or not. Let's see what kind of man you really are."

Pan walks away into the jungle, disappearing, leaving Hook to contemplate the unexpected situation. 

* * *

On another part of the island, Neal, who is still unconscious, is being transported inside a wooden crate by a group of Lost Boys. They set him down as Neal starts to stir.

Pan walks up, standing beside Felix, who is standing in front of the crate, looking down at Neal. "How's our guest?" Pan asks.

"We drugged him." Felix says. "He'll be asleep for a while. Where do you want him?"

"Hang him up -" Pan looks past Felix. " – over there." He looks back at Neal. "Next to the other one." He chuckles.

The Lost Boys start to pull the crate up into the trees, by rope, having it hang next to a similar crate. 

* * *

Nick is still running though the jungle. He refused to stop until he found Avia again. He was her only hope in believing that their family is looking for them. He couldn't let her give up. He couldn't give up. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Snow White is running through the forest, away from the black knights who are chasing after her. She jumps over rocks and slides down mud hills to escape, but they continue to draw closer. Snow manages to run out of the forest but finds herself standing at the edge of a cliff, looking down at the water below.

She stops in fright, and looks behind her as the black knights emerge. "You're a long way from home, Snow White." A knight tells her. "Did you really think you could hide from the Queen here?"

"Actually, yes." Snow admits.

"Well, don't worry. We're here to take you back." Both knights begin to draw their swords. "The Queen is eager to see you again."

Snow simply smiles. "Not gonna happen."

"No, no, no! Wait!" They shout after her as she jumps over the edge of the cliff and into the water.

Once Snow hits the water, she falls unconscious and begins to sink, until a hand reaches around her and swims her up to the top. Snow awakens, gasping. She looks back at the red-headed woman who saved her. "Thank you." She says, gratefully.

"No problem." The woman says. "You might wanna try diving in calming waters next time."

Snow looks perplexed, and glances down into the water to see the girl's fin. She gasps in fear. "You're a – "

"Yeah." The girl smiles. "I'm a mermaid. Name's Ariel." 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Emma is standing in front of a pile of firewood. "Focus." Regina tells her. Emma is trying to set a fire with her magic, but nothing was happening. "Concentrate." Regina stands next to Emma, looking frustrated.

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear." Emma argues.

"And when the wind blows or it's raining, or… someone's shooting arrows at you. I have a better chance teaching Avia and something happening rather than you right now."

David and Snow, who are watching from a log across from Emma and Regina, shake their heads, annoyed by the Queen's frustration. "That's not going to happen for a very long time." David tells her.

Regina rolls her eyes, looking back at Emma. "Yes, concentration's hard." She continues. "That's the point. Find your anger and use it to focus."

"No." Emma refuses. "There has to be a way without going dark."

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability."

"And you're a monster."

Regina sniffs the air. "Smell that?"

"What?" Emma exclaims furiously.

Regina grins, pointing down at the firewood. David and Snow perk up when they see what's happening. "Smoke."

Emma looks down and sees a fire. She arches her brow, clearly impressed by herself.

David sighs, heavily, as they observe their daughter. "This is a bad idea." He tells Snow.

"She has it in her. They both do. She should learn to use it." Snow says as they stare at their daughter. "We just have to trust her."

"Yeah, it's not Emma I don't trust. But I meant what I said. Avia will not learn magic until we know she can properly handle it."

Snow nods, agreeing. "She needs to learn how to be our daughter first." She says sadly. David rubs his wife's back, placing a kiss on her forehead. He missed their daughter, too.

Hook walks out from the bushes and grabs David's attention. "We need to talk." He whispers. He kneels down in front of the worried parents. "Pan paid me a visit." They both sit up, looking concerned. "He, uh, - " Hook glances nervously at Emma, who is still admiring the fire she created. " – he told me that Neal is alive, that he's on this very island."

"Bu – but Emma saw him." Snow stammers. "He was shot. He fell through a portal. No one could survive that."

"Well, he did, and now he's here. He said he took him from this very camp while we were off in his cave."

"According to Pan, if he's telling the truth."

"And why would he tell you?" David wonders. "What does he hope to gain?"

"Who knows why he does anything?" Hook asks. "He has his reasons, but it's a sure bet they're not good ones."

Snow begins looking around the camp before she spots something. "He's telling the truth." Snow walks over to a snapped branch in the tall grass. "Tracks… and a scuffle. Someone was here while we were gone. We have to tell her."

"No, no, no." David stops his wife before she can make to Emma. "She already lost Neal once." He says as they all glance back at Emma. "And if this is a game, we can't put her through losing him again."

"He's right." Hook agrees. "Either way, telling her is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn't do it."

"You want to find him without letting her know?" Snow asks in disbelief.

"Why hurt her unnecessarily?"

"I've never lied to her before."

"You're not lying. You're just keeping a secret until confirmation."

Snow looks away, unsure. "Secrets always seem to keep us from the people we really care about."

"And sometimes secrets protect the people we love." David adds.

Snow looks helplessly back at her daughter and sighs.

Suddenly, they hear rustling coming from the trees. They each stand firmly, drawing their weapons. Nick runs into the opening, stumbling back, panting, when he sees the Charmings and Regina, all who have their weapons pointing at him.

"Nicholas?" Regina gasps.

Nick continues to look around, shocked. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Snow and Ariel made it to the shore and the latter is sitting near the water, watching as Snow wrings out the water from her clothes.

"What on earth would possess you to jump like that?" Ariel asks.

"You ever been chased by an Evil Queen?" Snow asks.

"I can't say that I have."

"Makes you do crazy things."

"Well, that I know." Ariel chuckles.

Snow looks curiously at the mermaid. "Are you on the run from someone?"

Ariel smiles, sheepishly. "More like on the run to someone."

Snow nods, smiling, knowingly. "What's his name?" Ariel furrows her brows. "Come on." Snow laughs. "The one thing that makes everyone crazy is love."

Ariel chuckles. "Eric. He's a Prince in this kingdom."

"So, wait." Snow frowns, confused. "He lives on land? He's human?"

"Okay." Ariel sighs. "Here's the thing. About a year ago, his ship wrecked, and I rescued him. I do that." She teases, seeing as she just rescued Snow. "He was unconscious. We never spoke, but – when I looked at his face, I just – I knew."

"Love at first sight."

"It sounds dumb. I know."

"No. It doesn't sound dumb at all." Snow assures her. Ariel then begins pouring different trinkets out of her bag onto the rock in front of her. "Interesting."

"I collect things – " Ariel pulls out a piece of paper. " – and I found this." She hands it to Snow. "There's a ball at his castle tonight – the annual Under the Sea celebration honoring the sea goddess Ursula and I was hoping to meet him there." She chuckles.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Snow asks, puzzled. "With a tail?" Ariel smiles with a bit of anxiety as she brings her tail out of the water. Smoke surrounds the tail and Ariel is suddenly able to stand up with legs, shocking Snow. "How did you do that!?"

"You really know nothing of your mermaid mythology, do you?"

"Probably about as much as you know about people mythology, I think." Snow says, amused.

Ariel sits downs next to her on the rock. "Good point. Well, anyway, every year at the highest tide, the legend says that the sea goddess Ursula grants our kind with the ability to walk on dry land until the next high tide."

"Which is when?"

"Twelve hours. Enough time for dinner and dancing and – "

"Twelve hours?" Snow exclaims. "Why don't you ask this Ursula for a little more time?"

"Well, no one's seen her in a thousand years. She's a bit of a myth."

"Well, myth or no myth, you saved my life. The least I can do is help you find the love of yours."

"Thank you." Ariel smiles. "But can you keep a secret?" Snow nods. "I'm a mermaid."

"Uh, yeah, I got that."

"But Eric doesn't know that. So, - " Ariel shrugs. " – can we just maybe – keep that under the sea for now?"

"Isn't that something he eventually needs to find out?" Snow asks.

"Just let him fall for me first, okay?"

Snow smiles. "Okay." She agrees. "Your secret's safe with me." 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Regina quickly dissipates her fireball. "Nicholas?"

"Mom!" Nick exclaims as he runs into Regina's open arms, hugging her.

Regina pulls away, leaving Nick at arms-length and she looks him over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did Pan hurt you?"

Nick shakes his head. "No." He says, breathing heavily. "But he still has Avia. We have to find her." He tries to make a run back into the jungle, but Regina grabs his hand, stopping him.

"Wait."

"No! Avia is still with him." He panics.

"Wait. Nick, how did you get away?" Emma asks.

"I didn't. I – I don't know what happened. I woke up and I was alone. I think maybe Pan moved me or something. I don't know." He looks up at David and Snow. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to stay with her. I – "

David gives the boy a firm, yet gentle squeeze to his shoulder. "It's okay, Nick. We know you protected her."

"We were able to talk to her, Nick." Emma tells him. "She is still inside Pan's compound."

"But, how?" Nick asks, confused.

Regina looks down, shamefully. "I know I promised you that I wouldn't use magic, but – "

"If you used it for good, Mom, I don't care." Nick interrupts. "How was she?" He asks, looking around the at the others. "Is she okay?"

Snow looks sadly at the boy. "She didn't believe it was really us."

Nick frowns. "She's losing hope again. We have to find her. I was the only reason she was still having hope that we'd make it home. That must be why Pan sent me away. He wants her to believe that no one wants her so that she'll want to stay."

Emma crouches down in front of the boy. "Why else does Pan want Avia, Nick? Do you know?"

Nick sighs. "I'm not sure. He just kept saying she's their Savior because she can save magic."

"Save magic?" Regina questions, perplexed.

"He told her that he has been waiting for her since before she was ever born." This news causes Snow and David look at one another in confusion. This evil little boy has been wanting their daughter even before they knew she existed. "And – And – He put this cuff – " He looks at his mom. "The one that Greg Mendell put on you to stop you from using your magic. He put one of those on Avia, and it's making her weak. So weak that she's losing all hope of survival. She's starting to give up." Emma and her parents look at one another, worried.

"But Avia doesn't know how to use her magic." Snow states.

Nick shakes his head, unsure. "But she knows how to use it when she's angry." Emma remembers.

"Wait." Nick looks around the camp. "Where's Karley?" He panics.

Regina rubs her son's arms, trying her best to calm him. He was clearly in distressed from the last few days. "Sh. Sh. It's okay, Nick. Karley is back in Storybrooke. She's safe with Belle. I couldn't risk bringing her here, and losing her, too." Nick nods, understanding. Regina frowns, rubbing her hand down the boy's face. "You look exhausted."

Nick looks at his mother. "I just want to find Avia."

"And we will." David throws his bag over his shoulder.

Emma looks curiously at her parents. "Where you guys going?"

"Firewood." "To get water." Hook and David both say in unison.

But Emma could see that they were hiding something. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Neal's alive." Snow confesses.

"Neal is – " Emma looks around at their guilty faces. " – alive?" She questions in disbelief.

"Maybe. Sorry." She apologizes to Hook and David. "She deserved to know." Emma looks on, horrified by the news. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Rumple is sitting on a rock with his eyes closed, looking frustrated as he concentrates.

Pan suddenly appears and lets out an annoyed sigh. "You can't see the future here." Rumple opens his eyes, startled. "It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still."

"I may not see the future here, but I can make one happen." Rumple tells him, snidely.

"Was that a threat?" Pan laughs. "And here I made you your favorite breakfast – " Rumple looks down at the pit where two eggs are cooking on top of a pan. " – eggs in a basket. I thought you could use it. You looked a little down in the dumps."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are, Rumple. You've lost your son Neal. Again. And Avia's unattainable because, well, you'd have to go through me, and we both know you can't." Pan grabs one of the eggs, offering it to Rumple. "You still like the yolk runny, don't you?"

Rumple backs away. "What do you want?"

"Well, if you won't eat, then I will." Pan takes a bite of the egg. "I'm just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life."

"That by killing you, all our troubles end?" Rumple asks.

Pan laughs. "We both know that's not going to happen, because the only way to do that is for you to die, too. You can go, leave the island."

"And abandon my son? I don't think so."

"Look, even if you did save them – which you won't – what would be the point? They'll never forgive you for all the horrible things you've done."

"You don't know that." Rumple glares.

Pan steps closer to Rumple. "Have you forgiven your father?" Rumple looks at the boy, obviously upset. "You see my point? Back to that silver lining – you have a nice girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke. Belle, is it? Stop this foolishness and go back to her. Make a new start. She looks fertile. Maybe a new child? You and I both know that's the only future for you, assuming you want to live. Enjoy the eggs." Pan walks away into the jungle, leaving Rumple once again upset and alone. 

* * *

"This is a waste of time." Regina says angrily as she wraps an arm around her son. "He's toying with us."

"I don't think so." Snow says. She walks back over to the tracks she found as Emma follows. "Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting."

"How do we know that means Neal?" Emma asks, unsure.

"Well, then someone was fighting for his life."

"Are you really going to fall for this?" Regina asks Emma. Emma just looks up at her mom. "Fine." Regina gives in. "You wanna follow the evil munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest. But I am not putting my son in any more danger." Regina tries to walk away with Nick, but he stops her.

"Wait. Mom. Where are you going?" Nick asks. "We need to save Avia."

Regina looks down at her son. "Nick, you've been through enough already."

Nick shakes his head, refusing. "Maybe. But they still need your help. Avia is still with Pan. We don't know what's going to happen to her. She already thinks that I left her. If I leave now, - " Nick sighs. " – then everything she believes is coming true. She needs to know that we are all here for her, including you."

Snow smiles at the boy who cares so much for her daughter. "Nick's right." Emma says. "We need to stick together."

"Fine." Regina glares at the Charmings. "Do whatever you need to do. But we – " She says, wrapping her arm around her son. " – are going to do things my way. So, whenever you figure out that Pan is messing with all your heads, find us."

"Mom, wait. Wha - " Nick asks, confused.

"We're going to find Avia and get the hell off this island." She leads Nick away from the group.

Emma looks at her mother. "Pan could be lying."

Snow smiles softly at her daughter. "Just because it seems too good to be true doesn't mean it is. Don't give up." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Snow and Ariel enter the Prince's ball, dressed in beautiful gowns, mesmerized by their surroundings.

"Wow!" Ariel whispers. "It's even better than I imagined." She says as they walk down the stairs. "Do I look okay? Is this how people dress?"

"You look fantastic." Snow assures her.

"Does it fit right? Because it just feels a little – "

"Tight?" Snow finishes, knowingly. "That's a corset. It's supposed to be."

"How do you know all these things?" Ariel marvels.

"In another life, I was a princess." Snow explains.

"Well, perhaps you'll be one again."

"I doubt it. But tonight, you can be." They walk over to the buffet. "Remember what I taught you." Snow picks up a fork. "What's this?"

"Mini-trident." Snow starts to sound out the letter S. "Salad-trident?"

"Fork." Snow laughs, correcting her. "Salad fork." Ariel takes it from Snow and puts it in her pocket. "Oh. It's really not that valuable." Snow then spots the Prince. "There. Look." She turns Ariel around where the Prince is walking down the stairs. "Is that him?"

Ariel smiles, excitingly. "Yes. That's him." She sighs, happily. "He's just as I remembered. Less wet… but more handsome."

Once Prince Eric walks onto the open floor, he looks over at Ariel, mesmerized by her beauty. The two smile at one another. "Go to him." Snow whispers.

Ariel looks back at her, confused. "Just walk over there?"

"Love at first sight doesn't need much prompting." Snow says, amused, as she gently pushes the mermaid forward.

As Ariel walks over to the Prince, she stumbles to the floor, looking horrified. Prince Eric walks over to her and helps her up. "Would you like to dance?" He holds out his hand to her. "Might be easier than walking."

Ariel looks around. "No one's dancing."

"Well, that's one of the perks of being the Prince. If I want to dance, I can." He grabs Ariel's hand just as the music begins to play. "I'm Eric."

"Ariel."

"You look familiar." He says, bowing. "Have we met?"

Ariel curtsies in return, shaking her head slightly. "I don't think so." She fibs.

They begin to dance and something triggers Prince Eric. "I know where it's from."

"Where?"

"I was in a shipwreck." He remembers. "I nearly drowned. Someone saved me. I didn't see them, but I've had a recurring dream since then, of a face. Your face."

"That can't be. I'm new in town, so – how could I possibly have saved you?"

"I know. Ursula's the one who saved me. And in doing so, she showed me a vision of my future. That's the face I saw. That's you."

"Ursula is just a myth." Ariel tells him.

"Is she? Cause you're right here in front of me. Now what brings you to our kingdom?" He asks.

Ariel sighs, nervously. "Well, I wanna see the world."

"Then you and I have something in common. I'm leaving in the morning – a grand expedition – to do just that."

"What?"

"I've been planning it for years." He tells her. "This shall be my final Ursula ball, for tomorrow, I'm exploring the unknown lands – the desert from this realm to Agrabah."

Ariel gasps. "You're actually doing it. I've always wanted to see the world."

"Then come." He offers. But Ariel knows she can't leave – at least not by foot. "I see it in your eyes. You want to. Unless I've misread things." He assumes as they stop dancing.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, no." She says awkwardly.

"I'm pressuring you. That's unfair." He apologizes. "How about this? Tomorrow morning, I'll wait for you. If you show up, I'll be filled with joy. If you don't, well, I may be heartbroken, but I'll understand. So, nice to meet you, Ariel." He bows. Ariel curtsies as the crowd begins to applaud.

When Prince Eric walks away, with her face filled with worry, Ariel runs over to Snow to explain what happened. 

But as the two discuss Prince Eric's offer, little did they know that the mirror they were standing in front of, on the other side they were being watched by the Evil Queen Regina. She grimaces at the two women. "Ugh."

"That's the woman that rescued Snow." The knights that were chasing after Snow earlier that day are standing behind Regina, just having explained what happened. "The red hair. It's unmissable. I thought she had a tail, but yes, I'm sure." One of the knights tells her.

"Next time you let someone fall to their death, make sure they're actually dead." Regina scowls.

"She looked dead."

"No." Regina exclaims, turning to the knights. "Death looks more like this – " Regina waves her hand and snaps one of the knights' neck.

The second guard is left standing terrified. "S – Sh – Sh – Shall I lead more knights after Snow White?"

"You boys have proved unequal to the task." Regina gasps when an idea comes to mind. "No." She says, turning back to the mirror that is showing Snow and Ariel. "I've got a new idea." 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Peter Pan is watching from afar through a telescope as the Snow, Emma, David, and Hook make their way through the jungle.

"Look at them go." Pan says, amused. "So determined to find their missing friend. And it looks like the boy finally found his mother. It's a shame he couldn't keep his mouth closed. He would have done fine as a Lost Boy."

"Speaking of that friend – " Felix says, standing on the side of Pan. " – what should we do with Neal?"

"It's time to move him. Take him to the Echo Cave." He orders. Felix turns around and gestures to the other Lost Boys to let Neal's cage down. "The game is about to get interesting." 

* * *

Rumple is sadly sitting alone, looking down at the doll his father gave to him.

"You don't know what to do, do you?" The vision of Belle has reappeared, sitting on the side of Rumple.

"No, I don't." Rumple answers, glumly.

"Come home to Storybrooke.

"And just leave Avia, my family behind?"

"Come with me, and we can start a new family. Our own family. That's what I want." She says desperately. "Don't you?"

Rumple looks suspiciously at the vision of Belle. "No, you can't want anything. You're just a figment of my self-conscious."

"No. I'm really here." Belle touches her hand upon Rumple's cheek. "Take my hand." She then holds out her hand. "Believe in our love, and we can go back." Rumple looks down at Belle's hand, then back up at her. "Take it, Rumple. Please." She begs. "Come home to me."

As Rumple slowly moves his hand towards Belle's, suddenly she lets out a sound of pain, beginning to gasp. Regina walks out the bushes with her hand held out in front of her, choking the vision of Belle. "Enough of this."

"Regina!" Rumple jumps towards the Queen.

"Are you really going to fall for this?"

The vision of Belle is holding her throat, gasping. "Rumple, stop her." She pleads.

"Don't listen to him." Nick says, stepping out of the bushes, surprising Rumple. "It's a trick."

Regina continues to choke Belle until she falls on the ground. "Look who you're really dealing with." Belle turns into a cloud of smoke and Pan's shadow emerges.

Rumple stumbles back, stunned. "Pan." The shadow flies away. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Snow are walking through the jungle, leaving a little distance between David and Hook. So, Emma takes this opportunity to confess something to her mother.

"I kissed him." She says in a low voice.

"What?" Snow asks, confused. "Who?"

"Hook. I kissed Hook."

"Oh!" Snow says, surprised. "Well, why?"

"I don't know." Emma says, honestly. "I was – it's been a while. I was feeling good. I don't know."

"Did it mean anything?" Snow was loving this. It had been awhile since Emma opened up about something like this to her. It felt like old times when they were just roommates.

Emma shrugs. "It was just a kiss."

"I'm sure Neal will understand."

"If he's still alive." Emma says, still not sure.

"Emma, I get what you're doing, you know. You don't want to open yourself up to the hope that he's alive, but you should."

"Why?" Emma asks, stopping her mother in her tracks as she turns back to her daughter.

"Because you deserve a happy ending, Emma." Snow says firmly. "And happy endings always start with hope." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

"This was a terrible, terrible mistake." Ariel says dreadfully.

"You met him." Snow tells her. "It's a start."

"More like an end. I can't ask him to give up his dream for someone he just met."

"Maybe you're the dream."

"Maybe. But I can't make him choose. It's not right."

"You can't make him choose?" Snow asks. "Or you don't want to make him choose?" Ariel looks down, pondering. "You're afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of his choice."

Ariel sighs. "There is nothing about any of this that's easy." She says dishearteningly.

"So, take my advice. Do the hard thing." Snow encourages. "Be honest. No secrets. Open your heart to love. It is so worth the risk, even if you get hurt. Then you'll know – you'll know you tried."

"I just need some time to think."

"Well, you have three hours. So, I'll be here if you need me." Ariel squeezes Snow's hand, gratefully, before she walks away. Snow watches her friend with deep concern, knowing exactly how she was feeling. 

* * *

Ariel is outside, under the moon, standing near the sea in her mermaid outfit.

"What should I do?" She asks into the sea. "That's right. I'm talking to you, Ursula, mythical goddess of the sea. He thought you brought us together, but we both know that's a lie, so tell me, between girlfriends, what do I do?" But when Ariel doesn't get a response, she starts to believe that the mythical sea goddess is truly that – a myth. "Nothing, huh? Well, what should I expect from a long-dead myth? You gave me legs, but that's it, right? No answers? Thanks for nothin'." Ariel tosses a stone into the sea. But just before she starts to walk away, the sound of something coming from the water grabs her attention. She turns around to see large black tentacles waving around in the water. With wide eyes, Ariel stands, shocked, when she comes face to face with the mythical sea goddess Ursula, who is actually none of other than the evil Queen Regina, disguised as the goddess. "Ursula?"

"Hello…" Ursula a.k.a Regina says slowly. "… Ariel." 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

"What is this?" Regina bellows out furiously. "Amateur hour? Did you really believe that was Belle?" She asks Rumple.

"Why are you here?" Rumple asks before turning to Nick. "And how did you get away?"

Nick looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Is Avia back with her parents?"

Nick and Regina look at one another. "Avia is still with Pan." Regina tells him. "What are you talking about?"

"We saved you and Avia from Pan."

Regina scowls. "Who's 'we'?"

"Baelfire and myself. But Baelfire took you and Avia and went to find Emma and her parents. Are they back on the ship?"

"Neal." Nick says, completely baffled.

"You're telling me, you saved my son, and instead of bringing him to me, you left him in the middle of a jungle by himself?" Regina asks angrily.

"No – I – " Rumple scowls. "Pan. He must have found Bae."

"He did. And he has Avia."

"Okay. I'm confused. If you and Neal saved us, then why don't I remember?" Nick asks.

"Because in order to save you, we had to put you all under a sleeping spell. Pan must have found my boy and took Avia, leaving you alone."

"So, it's true. Neal is alive. Mom, we have to go find the others!" Nick exclaims.

"And we will." Regina says calmly to her son. "With your help." She says to Rumple. "I've been camping with the Charmings for a week, and we have gotten nowhere. My son was able to get away, but I can't say the same for Avia. So, in order for us to all get off this island, we need to find her before she decides to stay here permanently, putting us all in danger. And it looks like you haven't gotten very far by yourself with the so called plan you had in mind when you left us on that ship. So, we need to do this together. I need Rumplestiltskin."

"Well, the problem, dearie, is that Rumplestiltskin can only stop Pan by dying." Rumple informs the Queen.

"You're not gonna die at anyone's hands but my own."

"You're the two most powerful people I know." Nick tells them. "You can take down Pan together. You just need to be willing to." He says desperately.

"Nick's right. Maybe we don't have to kill Pan. Maybe we can find another way – something to contain him, some other fate." Regina wonders.

"A fate worse than death." Rumple states, intrigued.

Regina grins. "Now we're talking. There's my malevolent imp. Is there a spell you know? Something we can enact?"

"No. But back in my shop, I might have just the thing."

Regina angrily slaps Rumple on his arm. "Well, why didn't you bring it with you in the first place!?"

"Because I came here to kill him and die in the process!"

Regina laughs. "Well, I could've told you that wasn't gonna happen. You forget, dear. I've known you a long time. I know all about your survival instincts."

"Well, they've just kicked in." Rumple assures her.

"Mom, we're wasting time." Nick says, pacing impatiently. "We have to get to Avia before it's too late."

"Okay, okay." Regina thinks for a moment. "We need to get back to your shop, pick up this magical item, and then all of our problems are solved."

Rumple scowls at the Queen. "Crossing realms? Is that all?" He asks sarcastically.

"Yes." Regina says, staring confidently at the imp. "That's all." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

"You're real." Ariel says, shocked.

Ursula laughs. "As real as the legs you're standing on."

"I'm sorry if I was rude before. I – "

"My dear sweet child." Ursula interrupts. "Don't fret. I understand. But you're also in luck. I can help with your dilemma."

"With Prince Eric?" Ariel asks. "I have to tell him the truth, don't I?"

"Bah!" Ursula waves. "Your friend was mistaken."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. If you tell him the truth – that you're from two different worlds – he won't accept that. Or you."

"How is this helping again?" Ariel asks, helplessly.

"What if I told you that you could keep your legs? That you can walk on land, be part of his world forever, without ever telling him your secret, that you're a mermaid? Would you be interested?"

"Of course."

Ursula chuckles evilly. 

* * *

Out on the docks, outside of Prince Eric's castle, Ariel approaches Snow with a big smile.

"What is it? What happened?" Snow asks.

"Something amazing. And not just for me, but for the both us." Ariel tells her, excitingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I received a gift – a gift that will allow me to spend the rest of my life with Eric, and a way for you to escape your evil Queen."

"How is that possible?" Snow wonders.

"Look." Ariel shows Snow a bracelet. Without hesitation, Ariel wraps the bracelet around Snow's wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"This is no ordinary bracelet. Look." Suddenly green smoke surrounds Snow, transforming her into a mermaid.

"What's happening?" Snow panics as she falls to the ground, looking down at the tail she now has.

"You're a mermaid." Ariel exclaims happily.

"Ariel…" Snow's voice breaks, discontentedly. "What have you done?"

"The bracelet is magic. I got it from Ursula. By wearing it, you get my tail, and I can keep my legs. That's the price, but it's a good price. Don't you see? You can escape. You can travel to my land – " Snow, who is struggling with her tail, looks at the bracelet. " – a land where the evil Queen cannot follow. And you can have a life, a wonderful life, under the sea."

Snow narrows her eyes suspiciously at Ariel. "Ursula gave you the bracelet?"

"Yes." Ariel confirms.

"Ursula is a myth. She hasn't existed for thousands of years." Snow reminds her. "She's not real."

Ariel smiles. "Yes, she is."

"Actually, - " Snow and Ariel turn to Regina, who is now in her evil Queen attire. " – it's not entirely true."

Ariel looks at Snow then back at Regina, recognizing the woman as Ursula. "What's going on?"

Regina walks closer to the two, laughing evilly. "Well, well, well." She says, looking down at Snow, who is still struggling with her tail, desperate to get away. "Look at the catch of the day."

"Ursula?" Ariel questions.

"No, this isn't Ursula." Snow informs the mermaid. "This is Regina, the Evil Queen." 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Snow leads the gang to a stop, arriving at a cave. "The tracks lead directly into that cave." She tells them. "This must be where Pan is keeping Neal."

"If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" David asks, bewildered.

"Because this prison doesn't require guards." Hook says, recognizing the cave, confused them all. Hook sighs deeply as he steps closer. "Echo Cave." He whispers.

"You know it?" Snow assumes.

"All too well." He says, unfortunately. "I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret."

"A secret? That's all?" Snow asks, skeptically.

"Your darkest secret. Echo Cave derives its name from an old saying – 'The deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo.' The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself." Hook explains. "A secret you would never admit to anyone."

"This is ridiculous." Emma says, frustrated.

"Don't kill the messenger, love."

"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?"

"Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him."

"Why?" David asks.

"So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us."

Everyone looks towards the cave in fear. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

"Having trouble with your fin?" Regina asks as she stands over Snow, amused by the princess's struggle.

"I'll figure it out!" Snow exclaims.

"Snow, the bracelet." Ariel whispers.

Snow gasps and tries to take the bracelet off her wrist. "The wearer can't take it off." Regina informs them. "Oh. Did I leave that detail out?" She chuckles evilly. "For once, Snow, you won't be able to run away."

Ariel looks at the Queen in disbelief. "You tricked me?"

"You went to a long-dead octopus for advice, and you're going to blame me for your problems?"

"This is wrong." Ariel tries to help Snow, but Regina puts her hand out, stopping her.

"Sorry, dear." Regina says, unapologetically. "You're not helping her."

"Ariel, get out of here." Snow tells the mermaid as she glares up at the Evil Queen.

"For once we're in agreement. Get out of here, mermaid!"

"Not if you're gonna hurt my friend." Ariel refuses.

Regina turns to Ariel. "You have a choice. Your friend's going to be hurt either way. The real question is whether you're going to join her. Or are you going to run off and get your happy ending?" A conflicted Ariel shakes her head at Snow. "Go on." Regina urges. "There are no second chances."

"It's okay, Ariel." Snow assures the mermaid. "I can't keep running forever. You have a chance at happiness. That's something the Queen will never have." Regina scowls down at the princess in disgust. "Eric is going to leave any moment. Go to him."

"Listen to her, Ariel!" Regina shouts. "Are you really going to give up the love of your life for a friend?"

Ariel looks back at Snow. "I'm sorry." She whispers, tearfully. A disappointed Snow assures her that it's okay with a simple smile.

Ariel begins to walk away as Regina turns to Snow, laughing evilly. "Now, where were we? Oh, right. The catch of the day." Regina holds out her hand and begins to magically choke Snow who immediately begins gasping for air.

Ariel sneaks up behind Regina and jabs the fork she stole from the ball right into the side of Regina's neck. Regina releases her grip on Snow, roaring out in pain. Ariel runs to Snow's side and takes the bracelet from around Snow's wrist, returning back her legs. "Hold your breath." Ariel tells Snow. Regina takes the fork from out her neck and turns around just in time to see Snow and Ariel jump into the sea, swimming away. She growls out in fury, seeing that she's failed to destroy Snow once again. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Inside the Echo Caves, Hook, Snow, David, and Emma enter, where a simple rock pillar with a wooden cage sitting on top, is across the cave with no way of getting to it. Snow looks at her daughter who is staring across, locking eyes with no one other than Neal, who is indeed alive.

"Emma!" Neal's voice echoes across the cave.

Emma steps back, shocked. "Neal." She gasps.

"It must be a hundred feet across." Snow says.

"Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over." David tells them.

"So, what do we do?" Emma asks.

"I told you what needs to be done." Hook says. "Consider this the moment of truth, literally." He looks back at the Charming family. "Now, who wants to kick things off?"

"So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?"

"I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told."

"Well, how do you know it'll work?" David asks.

Hook sighs, and faces the large hole separating them and Neal. "There's only one way to find out, I suppose." He looks back at them. "I kissed Emma." He confesses.

Emma rolls her eyes. "You did what?" David exclaims furiously at the pirate.

"David, now is not the time." Snow tells the over-protective father.

"I already told her." Emma says, pointing to her mother. "So, technically, it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?"

"It's what the kiss exposed." Hook tells her. "My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love – of my Milah – to believe that I could find someone else. That is, until I met you."

Suddenly, they all stumble as the cave shakes, and from Neal's pillar a part of a rocky bridge emerges. Emma is left speechless by Hook's confession. David realizes that telling his truth is the only way of rescuing Neal. "Uh, Snow – "

"No." Snow stops him. "Me next. Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma and Avia, and all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughters are beautiful, smart, and amazing and I love them so very much. I could not be prouder of who they turned out to be. But we missed out on both of their childhoods. We only had Emma for eight years. So, we missed out on her growing up to be this amazing woman who now stands before us. She had to grow up way before she was supposed to, and that's not fair on either of us." Emma looks down, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "And, Avia, - " Snow smiles, sighing. " – we missed out on so much, David, - her first steps, her first words, her first smile. And we were met by a beautiful teenager, who has already seen more than she should have ever had to witness because we weren't there to protect her. We weren't there to protect our daughters from the evils they had to experience in that world. But we get to raise Avia now and watch her grow into an adult. We get to watch our daughters form a life of their own. And as much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not." Snow reluctantly admits. "We missed it, David. What we have with them is unique, - " Snow looks tearfully at her daughter. "But it's not what I wanted." Emma looks down, feeling the same. "We were cheated out of everything – we missed it all."

"What are you saying?" David asks.

"When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I want to raise our child from the beginning to end, David. I wanna have another baby."

The cave shakes again, forming more of the bridge. David looks at his wife, distraught, but pleased by her confession. "Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know – " Hook looks way, knowing that David was about to reveal his truth. " – with all my heart that you would make an amazing mother. You already are." David smiles. "But it can never happen – at least not with me." He says, sadly.

Snow and Emma share a look of confusion with one another. "What do you mean?" Snow asks.

David hesitates for a moment before he begins to explain. "When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure."

"A cure for what?" Snow asks, angrily.

"Dreamshade." David admits.

And that's when Snow realizes that when they were fighting the Lost Boys, David was indeed hit with the poison and lied to her. "The Lost Boys, the arrow – you pushed me out of the way – "

"I wasn't fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland." David reveals, tearfully. "If I do, I'll die."

The cave shakes once more, and the bridge reaches the platform the group is standing on. Emma looks back at her parents with apprehension before drawing her sword. She steps forward and begins to walk carefully across the bridge. Halfway through she realizes it's safe and starts to run towards Neal's cage. "You okay?" She asks, crouching down in front of him.

"Yeah. But Avia – I – " Neal begins to explain.

"It's okay." Emma assures him. "We're gonna take care of her. Just need to get you out of there first." Emma stands up and begins to chop at the cage with her sword, but nothing happens.

"Emma, Emma, Emma!" Neal exclaims, stopping her. "You know that's not how this works." He says sorrowfully. Emma sighs, crouching back down. "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

Emma looks back at Neal with dread in her glistening green eyes. "When I heard you might be here, that you might still be alive, I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't." She admits as Neal listens intently. "I was terrified. I didn't understand why until now. From the moment when I saw you in New York, the instant you stepped back in my life, I knew. I knew I'd never stopped loving you." Neal smiles as Emma continues. "And before I even had a chance to take a breath, I lost you once more, and all that pain that I had pushed down for all those years, it just came rushing back, and I didn't know if I could go through it again." Emma begins to cry, but with a smile upon her face. "I love you." She says, her voice breaking. "I probably always will. But my secret is that I was hoping that this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead because it would be easier for me to put you behind me than to face all the pain that we went through all over again." And with her secret finally revealed, part of the cage that is holding Neal dissolves. Neal reaches out of it and hugs Emma in a tight embrace. 

* * *

Outside the cave, Emma exits, followed by Neal and the rest of the group.

"Thank you." He says to them.

"Well, don't thank us yet." David tells him. "We still have to save Avia."

Neal sighs. "I had her." He says, surprising them. "She was in my arms. I had her and Nick. We were at your camp, but then Pan found us. He took me and Avia, and left Nick. I'm sorry."

Snow shakes her head. "We are going to find Avia." She says confidently. "But Nick found us. He's safe with Regina."

"We found your star map, - " Hook tells him. " – so the real question is, do you know how to get off this island once we save Avia?"

"Once we find Avia, I can get us home." Neal assures them.

"Well, let's go get Tinkerbell and retrieve the girl."

Hook starts to walk away. Snow and David look at their daughter and see that she needed some time alone for a moment with Neal, so they follow Hook. "You alright?" Emma asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"About what I said – "

"Emma, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I wish I could change how I feel more than anything, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. After everything I've put you through, what I put Avia through, you don't ever have to apologize to me about how you feel. I'm just glad you told me. I have a secret, too, Emma. I'm never gonna stop fighting for you." Neal confesses. "Never."

Neal walks away, leaving Emma to take in what he just admitted, unaware that Hook is behind the bushes, witnessing their conversation. 

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bushes, Snow is walking through the jungle, still angry that David had lied to her.

"Look, I know I should've told you – " David says as he follows his wife.

"Don't." Snow shrugs David's hand off her. "Not now."

She continues walking, leaving David hurt as he watches his wife. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Snow is crawling back to shore, making it safely away from the Evil Queen with Ariel's help.

"I'm so sorry, Snow." Ariel apologizes again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine!" Snow assures the mermaid as she rests on the rocky shore ground, looking back at Ariel, who is still in the water. "But you need to go."

"What?"

"Eric…" Snow pants, still trying to catch her breath from their long swim to shore. "… tell him the truth. Go to him."

"The caravan is probably long gone by now, and we're miles from the docks." Ariel tells her, doubtfully.

Snow smiles. "I saw how he looked at you at the ball. He'll wait as long as possible."

"You think he's still there?" Ariel asks, stirringly.

"There is only one way to find out. Go!"

"Thank you, Snow!"

Ariel turns around and dives into the water, swimming back to the docks. 

* * *

Back at the castle, Prince Eric is anxiously waiting for Ariel's arrival to join him on his adventure. Ariel emerges from the waters, quite a distance away, but she notices that the Prince is still waiting for her. She smiles widely and begins to swim a bit closer to him. As she reaches him, she starts to yell out for him, but she's horrified when no sound comes out. Confused by this, Ariel attempts to yell out for Prince Eric again, but she receives the same result.

Prince Eric turns away, walking back into this castle. Ariel begins to cry, seeing that she has failed. "I told you there'd be no second chances." Regina says as she stands on the pier, looking down at the mermaid." Ariel grabs at her throat. "Oh, that. Your voice. I took it." Regina grins. "The only thing worse about telling your prince how you feel and rejecting you is never telling him at all." Ariel looks away, heartbroken. "Never knowing. Never even having a chance at true love." She chuckles. "That's right, dear. He gone. Time to swim back home, little mermaid." Regina growls.

Ariel cries silently before turning to the water, swimming away. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Regina, Nick, and Rumple arrive at a shore where Regina picks up a shell.

"If you think summoning a giant squid is the answer, I've already tried that." Rumple informs the Queen.

Regina smirks. "Oh, you've had fun, haven't you? I have no intention of ordering calamari." They watch as Regina whispers into the opening of the shell. As they wait a few moments, Ariel, the mermaid, suddenly pops up.

"Whoa." Nick says, amazed.

"Hello, Ariel." Regina greets the mermaid. "Long time."

Ariel stares back silently, displeased to see the Queen again. "It's true mermaids can travel across realms." Rumple states. "But they can't be trusted."

"This one can. We have history together."

"Then why does she look like she hates you?" Nick asks. "What did you do to her?"

Ariel tries to speak, but nothing comes out. "Oh, um, I took her voice."

"You what!?"

"It was a long time ago, dear. I promise." Regina waves her hand, giving Ariel her voice back.

"Why would I help you?" Ariel asks furiously.

"Because I can give you what you want." Regina waves her hand again, magically appearing the bracelet she once gave to her to put on Snow. Ariel looks down at the bracelet in her hand. "I can give you legs, Ariel. And this time, control over them. But more importantly, I can give you what you need most."

"What?"

"The place I'm sending you – among its residents is your Prince Eric."

"And why should I trust you after everything you've done?"

Nick kneels down at the mermaid. "You can't." He says, surprising his mother. "But you can trust me. My friend is in danger and the only way that we can help her is if you help us. I know my mom did some terrible things – " He glances up at Regina, who looks back down at him in shame. " – but she's changed. I promise."

Ariel contemplates for a moment, glancing down at the bracelet, then back up at Regina. "What's the name of this place?"

Regina smiles. "Storybrooke."


	29. Lost Girls 4

Inside the compound, Pan and Felix are watching as Avia practices with her sword, holding a determined look upon her face.

"What is it?" Felix asks, seeing the scowl upon his leader's face.

"Someone is leaving Neverland." Pan tells him.

"Where? How shall we stop them?"

"It's too late." Pan says, looking back at Avia. Felix, however, looks concerned. "Don't worry, Felix. We simply need to get word to our friends on the ground."

"In Storybrooke?" Felix asks, unconvinced.

"They can handle this." Pan assures him. "All it does is move up our timetable a touch. We need to get Avia ready." He stands, watching as Avia continues to wave her sword. "And I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage." He adds, looking behind him at the wooden cage hanging in the trees. 

* * *

Storybrooke…

Two men in a red convertible drive through the isolated road near town. One is wearing glasses and the other one, the driver, is holding a teddy bear keychain around his finger as he clutches the steering wheel. 

* * *

Down in the mines, the dwarves along with Belle, Archie, and Blue are walking through.

"Who exactly does Gold think is coming?" Leroy asks Belle.

"He didn't say specifically." Belle tells them.

Each of the dwarves grab their axes that are hanging on the rock wall. "Well, let's not panic." Archie urges. "I mean, for all we know, it's a precaution. Right?"

"Well, he did say they're working with the people who tried to destroy the town."

"Can we panic now?" Leroy asks.

Archie looks away, worried. "Yeah. Sure. Maybe just a little."

"We'll be fine as long as we get this up in time." Belle assures them, showing them the cloaking spell that Rumple gave to her before he left.

They continue to make their way through the mines. "Careful, sister." Leroy warns Belle who is looking down at the spell as she follows. "Mines are a dangerous place."

"Fairy dust." Belle reads.

"It runs through the walls." Blue tells them. "We just need to open up a vein, and that'll carry the magic through town."

"No time for whistlin', boys." Leroy says to his brothers. "Let's get swingin'." The dwarves begin to axe through the mines to retrieve the fairy dust. 

* * *

Outside of town, the convertible is still on its way. The man in the passenger seat is holding a map on his lap with a black trail to Storybrooke lined out. 

* * *

Inside the mines, the dwarves are still swinging their axes until they see fairy dust fly out. "Halt!" Leroy shouts.

They stop mining and Belle walks up to the rock and opens the vial Rumple provided to her, pouring out its contents over the fairy dust. Suddenly a ray of glowing, bright magic bursts out of the rock and passes through them, making its way out of the mines, shooting into the sky of Storybrooke, cloaking a dome around the town.

But the red convertible speeds through, and the man behind the wheel notices the magic. He revs the engine, speeding just in time through the town line before the spell is able to stop them from entering.

He comes to a sudden halt, and both men look behind them, seeing the sign that says 'Leaving Storybrooke.' But they don't seem too surprised by what just happened and proceed to drive off, resuming their journey. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

"Pan's shadow?" Emma asks as she sits beside Neal in their compound. "That's your way off this island?"

"Unfortunately, it's the only way." Neal says, looking over at David and Snow who are standing in front of them.

"We thought you learned how to navigate the stars." David says, perplexed.

"I know how to navigate the stars, but I can't fly."

"I'm guessing that's where the shadow comes in." Snow assumes.

"That's why we have to capture it."

"Capture it?" Emma questions. "We've never been within ten feet of Pan unless he wanted us to be. Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow? That sounds insane."

"Except Pan's shadow is rarely with him." Hook clarifies, walking up. "It's an entity unto itself. It can carry out his will from miles away."

"What does that mean for us?" David asks.

"It means we can get his shadow without having to be anywhere near Pan – as long as we know where to look." Neal explains. "I know where to look."

"Okay." Emma says, standing up. "You and I are on shadow duty."

"As am I." Hook offers, though, he really just doesn't want to leave Emma and Neal alone together. "This trek won't be easy. You could use another veteran of this island."

"Thanks, man." Neal says, appreciatively.

"Well, in the meantime, we'll give Tinkerbell a heads up, see if she can make good on her promise to get us into Pan's camp." David tells them. Snow looks down apparently unhappy by this, considering she's still upset with her husband.

"Okay, we meet back at Tink's." Emma tells them. "Then we get Avia and get the hell back to Storybrooke." They each walk away. David offers his hand to his wife, to help her up, but Snow stands on her own, ignoring David, and walks past him, hurting him purposely in the process. 

* * *

Storybrooke…

The seven dwarves are having lunch by the beach. Leroy is sitting alone, eating a sandwich, while Sleepy sits on another log behind him. The remaining five are sitting together on a bench eating their own lunch.

"Gotta say something, boys." Happy announces. "You know I love Snow and Charming, but can I be honest? It's kinda nice not having them around."

"Happy." Leroy shakes his head.

"No, really. It's only been five days, but it's the first five days with no killing." Happy explains.

"No wraiths." Sneezy adds.

"No giants stepping on my Miata." Doc says.

"It has been peaceful." Sleepy agrees.

"Enough!" Grumpy bellows. "I don't want to hear any more of this. Snow and Charming are coming back, and everything will remain normal." This said, Grumpy's attention is caught by a fin slapping the ocean waves. His eyes widen just as Ariel emerges.

"Hi!" Ariel calls out to the dwarves. "I'm Ariel." Still in shock, the dwarves walk down towards the ocean just as Ariel places the bracelet around her wrist, giving herself legs so that she can meet them up on the beach. "Do you know where I could find someone named Belle?" Arial asks once they meet.

In the distance, the two men that made their way into Storybrooke, are looking through binoculars at Ariel and the dwarves. "The home office was right." The man with the keychain says in a British accent. "She's here. What now?"

The man with the glasses steps up next to the other. "We follow our orders. We find out why she came. Then we make sure she never leaves this town again." 

* * *

At Granny's Diner, Granny places a plate of burger and fries in front of Belle, who is sitting at the counter. She looks sadly at the food.

"What's the matter?" Granny asks. "Too many pickles? Not enough pickles?"

Belle sighs, amused. "No." She shakes her head. "I guess I'm just not hungry."

Granny narrows her eyes at Archie, who is sitting next to Belle, silently asking for assistance as she walks away. Archie slides over into the stool next to Belle. "Alright, so that's the fourth cheeseburger you've turned down this week." He tells her. "It's about Gold, isn't it?"

"Certainly not my cooking." Granny says as she walks past them.

"You miss him." Archie adds.

"Yeah." Belle confirms. "And it's just he said he was going off to his death. And I just – I wish I was – I wish I was able to help him, help save Avia and Nick."

"But you protected Storybrooke. I mean, that's just as important."

Belle scoffs. "All I did was pour a potion over some rocks. The dwarfs did all the hard work."

"Hey, you wanted to be a hero. Sounds like you were. And you kept the bad guys out."

"What bad guys? Come on, face it. Nobody's coming here. I wasn't on that ship because he doesn't need me."

"But Karley needs you." Archie points out, seeing that Regina trusts the woman to take care of her new-found daughter.

The bell above the door rings. "Belle." Belle turns around, finding Karley walking through with Leroy and Ariel.

Belle jumps from seat, looking confused. "Karley, what are you doing here? Who is – "

"This is Ariel." Karley says, smiling up at the wet mermaid. "Regina and Mr. Gold sent her."

"She swam a mighty long ways to get to you, sister." Leroy adds.

"He's alive?" Belle asks, hopeful.

"Yes." Ariel confirms. She takes a sand dollar from her satchel, giving it to Belle. "And he wanted me to give you this."

Belle looks curiously at it. "A sand dollar?" Karley asks, confused. 

* * *

Inside Gold's shop, Ariel is getting dressed in more normal clothes while Karley and Belle are still looking rather perplexed at the sand dollar Belle is still holding.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Belle asks.

"Don't ask me." Ariel says, just as confused. "I'm just the delivery girl."

Belle notices a magnifying glass on the counter and picks it up, examining the sand dollar. While she is doing this, Karley looks back up at Ariel. "Did you happen to see my brother?" She asks, hopeful.

Ariel smiles. "Is that the boy?" Karley nods with a smile. "I did." Ariel smiles. "He's the one who actually talked me into helping. He can be quite persuasive."

Karley chuckles. "Yes, he can." Suddenly the sand dollar begins to glow. "Looks like you figured it out." She says to Belle.

Ariel walks over, standing next to Karley as the three of them look at the image of Rumple who appears. Belle sighs with happiness. " _Belle._ " Rumple says. " _I hope you raised the cloaking spell. The people headed for town are far more dangerous than even I first believed. They're unwitting pawns in Pan's game._ " He explains. " _I told you I was going to my death. I found another way._ " He assures her. " _I can defeat Pan and live, but only if you get me something from the shop. The object I need is hidden. But I know that with the strength of our love, you'll find it_." The hologram disappears, and Belle is left anxious.

"He's really into being cryptic, isn't he?" Ariel frowns.

"You have no idea." Karley tells her.

"He wants my help." Belle says, excitingly. "He wants me to save him, Avia, everyone." 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Snow is hurriedly putting away her arrows into her backpack. David walks up.

"Hey, you need help?" He asks.

"No, I can handle my pack." Snow says, abruptly.

"Snow – "

But Snow walks away, ignoring him, as she walks over to her daughter. "How long is this gonna go on?" Emma asks, noticing the cold shoulder her mother is giving her father.

"What?" Snow asks, as she continues to pack.

"The whole not-talking-to-each-other thing. Don't you think it's been long enough?" Emma wonders. "He didn't tell you about his illness because he wanted to keep the focus on the mission – the mission to find Avia. I get that."

"It's good to see you've inherited his tunnel vision." Snow says sarcastically.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"You say a lot with nothing."

Snow lets out a long sigh as she looks at her daughter. She was not up to getting into an argument with Emma while she was still upset with David. "Be careful with Hook and Neal."

"The one we need to be careful with is the shadow." Emma says.

"The fact that they both have feelings for you is dangerous, too." Snow explains.

Emma looks at the two before turning back to her mother. "None of that matters. All I care about is getting Avia back." 

* * *

At Pan's compound, Avia is still practicing with her sword when Pan walks up.

"You're looking better." Pan comments.

Avia swings her sword toward Pan, nearly missing him. Yet, he finds this amusing. "Yeah, well, my energy is back now that that cuff is off."

"You care to take a stroll?" Avia sets her sword down, intrigued by his offer. "There's someplace special I'd like to show you."

"And why should I go anywhere with you?" Avia asks. "You tricked me by showing me my family in that compact mirror." Pan furrows his brows in confusion. "You were trying to make me believe they were here to save me. How do I know this isn't just one of your other tricks?"

"I would never trick you, Avia." Pan says, sounding almost honest. Although, he really didn't trick Avia in believing her family was really on the island. But he was proud that she made herself believe it wasn't true. "Whatever you saw in that mirror was not because of me. But I can promise you if your family was here, I would not be keeping them from you. I would have given them every sort of passageway to you. But – " The boy sighs. " – unfortunately, it looks like they are not willing to take it. You're still here for a reason, Avia."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Trick or no trick, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm not stupid." She glares at Pan. "I'm really good at reading people. And from what I can read of you, you're hiding something. I may be some sort of Savior to you, or whatever, but I'm not doing any sort of saving until you can be truthful to me."

Avia turns her back on Pan and continues to practice with her sword. Pan simply nods and walks back over to Felix. "Shall I bring the cage here?" Felix asks him.

"No." Pan says, looking back at Avia. "I have another idea." 

* * *

Back inside Baelfire's hideout, Hook sets the lantern down, watching as Neal looks for something.

"Something tells me we won't find Pan's shadow in here, Mate." Hook says with uncertainty.

"Yeah, well, we're looking for something else." Neal says. "It's a coconut. It's carved in two. One part holds a candle. The other part goes on top of it."

"Yeah, your star map." Emma remembers. "We hid it. I'll go grab it." Emma runs out of the cave to retrieve the coconut.

"I owe you thanks, for being so understanding." Hook says to Neal.

After a long pause while he grabs something from the chest, he looks back at Hook. "Understanding about what?"

"Emma and me."

"Emma and you?" Neal questions, confused.

"Our dalliance." Hook says, but he still gets no reaction from Neal. "You don't know, do you? Well, this is awkward. The two of us shared a kiss. Apologies. I assumed she told you."

Neal stays silent, obviously upset. "Honestly, it probably slipped her mind." He finally says. "We're kinda focused on getting her sister back."

"Of course."

Emma walks back inside, holding the coconut. She notices the awkward tension between the two. "Everything alright?"

"Couldn't be better." Neal says, taking the coconut from her, placing it inside the bag he found in his chest. "So, this is what we're gonna use to trap Pan's shadow."

"A coconut?" Hook asks. "Are you daft?"

"You came to Neverland on a pirate ship through a portal." Neal reminds the pirate. "But you draw the line at a magic coconut?"

"Fair enough. What's our next stop on this mission?"

Emma looks inquisitively at Neal. "Dark Hollow." He answers, provoking a reaction in Hook.

"Really?" Emma says, anxiously, not noticing the reaction between the two men. "Why couldn't it be called something like Sunshine Valley or Rainbow Cove? What exactly is it?"

"Just what it sounds like – " Hook tells her. " – the darkest spot on the entire island. Any light that makes its way in is snuffed out by the shadows that call it home. Even I managed to avoid it."

"Well, time to break tradition. Dark Hollow it is. That's where we're gonna find Pan's shadow, right?" She asks Neal.

"Yeah." Neal confirms, dismayed. "It's the only way we'll ever get back to Storybrooke." Neal walks away, confusing Emma by his sudden odd demeanor towards her.

Hook lets out a sigh as he grabs his lantern and follows the two out of the cave. 

* * *

Storybrooke…

"Look at this stuff." Ariel says with excitement as she helps Belle and Karley look around Gold's shop, trying to find whatever he was referring to that could help them.

Belle chuckles. "Yeah, he's a bit of a collector."

Ariel looks curiously at an object. "This is a – "

"Corkscrew." Karley smirks.

"And it's not what Rumple needs." Belle says, surely.

Ariel finds a button and gasps happily. "It's a – "

"A button." Karley tells her.

"Also not what he needs." Belle adds.

"No, I know." Ariel acknowledges. "But Eric, he had one just like it on his jacket when I rescued him."

Belle and Karley look at one another in confusion. "And Eric is – "

"He's a Prince. The kind with legs." Karley and Belle laugh. "I fell in love with him a long time ago, but – it didn't work out." Ariel says sadly.

"Because you're a mermaid?" Karley assumes.

"Something like that." Ariel says, storing the button inside her sweater pocket.

"Well, that's just one more reason that we need to succeed." Belle smiles. "So, Rumple said I'd find the hiding space with the strength of our love." She retells. They begin their search again until Belle spots something. "There's only one thing he could've been talking about." Belle picks up the chipped tea cup.

"That's a – "

"Teacup." Belle finishes.

"It's chipped."

"I know." Belle smiles bashfully down at it.

Ariel gives Karley a confused look. Karley rolls her eyes, playfully. "It's kind of their thing."

"And no matter how much this thing has been through, it's survived. Just like our love." Belle explains.

"So, what now?" Ariel wonders. "Do we make tea?"

Belle frowns. "I'm not sure." Belle begins to look around again. "Rumple used to keep it in here." Ariel and Karley watch in anticipation as Belle opens one of the cabinets and finds the teacup's dish. She gently places the cup on top and a ray of yellow magic suddenly appears, moving towards the floor, uncovering a small hidden door. "He enchanted it. It's a key." Belle removes the lid from the floor and finds a box hidden inside. She picks it up with amazement.

"It's just a box." Karley says.

"I've read about this in my books, but I didn't realize it was real, or that Rumple had it."

"Not that we should be surprised." Karley says, arching her brow. Rumple had several things people around town have 'misplaced.'

"What is it?" Ariel asks.

"It's Pandora's Box. Legend says it contains the world's darkest evil." Belle explains.

"Shouldn't you be wearing gloves or something?" Ariel grimaces.

"No, no. As long as we don't open it, we're fine." Belle says, but that doesn't ease Ariel's worries.

"So, what do you think's inside it?" Karley asks.

"Well, whatever it is, it's what Rumple's gonna use to defeat Pan."

Suddenly a handgun is heard being cocked from behind them. The girls turn around to find the two strangers pointing their guns at them. Belle quickly pushes Karley behind her. "All that trouble for a box?" The man in glasses asks.

"Who are you?" Ariel asks.

"The people you tried to keep out of Storybrooke." The man with the keychain tells her. 

* * *

Belle, Karley, and Ariel are seated back to back to one another as the man with the keychain ties a rope around them. Belle struggles to break free but fails.

"Stay still." The man in the glasses orders her.

"I don't understand. Why do we keep doing what he tells us?" Ariel asks, confused.

"Because he has a gun." Karley tells her.

"What's a gun?"

"Trust me, you don't want to find out." The man in glasses tells her.

Belle watches helplessly as the man with the teddy bear keychain picks up the box that's going to save Rumple and her friends. He walks over to Ariel, crouching in front of her. "What did Rumplestiltskin tell you about this thing?"

"I'm not afraid of you or your gun – " Ariel says furiously at the men. " – and not because I don't know what it is."

"Shall we demonstrate?" The man in glasses asks.

Belle glares up at him. "You'd kill an innocent child?"

"I'll do what I have to. Now, the box – what is it?"

Belle rolls her eyes. "It's magic, which you're only gonna destroy anyway. So, why do you even care?"

"Because our boss wants to know." The man with the keychain tells her.

"Your boss?" Belle questions, amused. "You don't even know what this is all about, or who you're really working for."

"Peter Pan." The man in glasses says, surprising them.

"We know exactly who we're working for." The other man says.

"But Rumple said that – "

"Greg and Tamara didn't know." The man in glasses interrupts. "They were patsies. We, on the other hand, are aware of our real mission."

"Which is what?"

"Seeing that your Rumple fails, and that this thing never makes it back to Neverland." The man with the keychain explains. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Pan and Felix are walking through the jungle. "Head to the other side of the island and deliver the supplies." Pan orders his lackey.

"Understood. Anything else?" Felix asks before he departs.

"Just be certain that Avia doesn't find out what you're up to. She's quite perceptive."

Felix walks away as Pan leaves. Avia walks up from inside one of the bushes, quietly placing her sword back into the sheath. She watches as Pan walks farther away before she follows Felix. 

* * *

On another part of the island, while they are on their way to find Tinkerbell, David takes a sip from his canteen before offering it to Snow.

"I'm okay." Snow says, walking past him.

"Are you?!" David asks, seeing that Snow had barely said two words to him since finding out his secret. "Look, I know you're upset I didn't tell you I was poisoned. And even though it might seem like it wasn't fair, that's all I was trying to do – be fair."

"I think Tinkerbell's is that way." She says, ignoring him, pointing to a direction before heading towards it. David lets out a defeated sigh as he follows his wife. 

* * *

Neal, Hook, and Emma are walking through the jungle, trying to find Dark Hollow. Neal suddenly stops. "We're gonna have to cut our way through." He says, looking at the passage that is blocked by heavy leaves.

Emma promptly unsheathes her sword, nearly hitting Hook with it. "Here, use this." She says, handing it to Neal.

Neal recognizes it as his own. "My cutlass. You find it in the cave?"

"No. Actually, Hook gave it to me."

"Since when are you sentimental?" Neal asks Hook.

"I thought Emma would wish to have something to remember you by." Hook explains.

"Oh, thanks." Neal says sarcastically. "She's got me now." He begins to cut through a passageway for them as Emma furrows her brows at the pirate.

"What was that about?" She asks, stopping Hook from following.

Hook exhales heavily. "I assumed he'd heard my secret. And I also assumed that you've told him of our shared moment."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Because I was hoping it meant something."

"What meant something was that you told us Neal was still alive. Thank you." Emma says gratefully. "I realized you could've kept Pan's information to yourself."

"Why would I have done that?"

"I don't know. Maybe Pan offered you a deal? Why else would he tell you?"

"It was a test. He wanted to see if I'd leave an old friend to die – even if that old friend happens to be vying for the same woman that I am."

"And you chose your friend." Emma says.

Hook grins. "Does that surprise you?"

"You _are_ a pirate."

"Yeah, that I am. But I also believe in good form." Hook steps closer to Emma, taking her off guard. "So, when I win your heart, Emma – and I will win it – " He state confidently. " – it will not be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me."

"This is not a contest, Hook." Emma whispers.

"Isn't it? You're gonna have to choose, Emma. You realize that, don't you? Because neither one of us is gonna give up."

"The only thing I have to choose is the best way to get my sister back. She comes first. She always has, and she always will."

"And you will." Hook assures her.

"You think so?"

"I have yet to see you fail. And when you do succeed, well, that's when the fun begins."

"Guys!" Neal shouts as he walks back over to the two, seeing that he has interrupted a moment between them. "I think I found it." He hands Emma back his blade before turning back around and walking back to where he came from. Emma and Hook share a look before they follow. They follow Neal through the plants, entering a dark area that consists of naked tree stumps and trunks – the only light seen is a dark orange illuminating, and a sudden gust of wind blows through, impeding Emma. "Dark Hollow." Neal confirms.

"So, this is where the victims of Pan's shadow reside." Hook says.

"Yeah. Forced to spend eternity in this darkness. Come on." Neal urges. "Let's be sure not to join them." 

* * *

Storybrooke…

Back at Gold's shop, Belle and Karley are still struggling against the ropes, but they are way too tight.

"We'll find a way out." Ariel assures them.

Belle rolls her eyes, doubtfully. "What make you so sure?"

"Because – " Ariel smiles. " – I'm an optimist."

"Great." Karley mutters. "Another one."

"I'm sorry you won't be able to be with Eric." Belle says somberly to Ariel.

With tearful eyes, Ariel puts on a smile. "Don't worry about me. Even after the magic wears off this bracelet, I'll find him, and I will tell him how I feel – " Belle furrows her brows at something Ariel says. " – as long as he lives near the beach."

"Bracelet?" Belle questions. "Is that what turned your tail into legs?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Karley gasps, knowing what Belle's thinking. "Because you, little mermaid, are going to get us out of here." She smirks.

"How?"

"By stretching your fins." Belle tells her. "Can you get that bracelet off?"

Ariel tries to reach with her other hand but she's too far. "No, I can't reach it."

"I'm closer." Karley says. "Maybe I can." Karley reaches the best way that she can with the ropes attached to her, and grabs onto the bracelet.

"You got it!"

Karley rips the bracelet off Ariel's wrist and Ariel's legs turn back into a tail, causing them to scream as they tumble over in their chairs. Karley groans. "Okay. We didn't think this through." 

* * *

They soon exit out of the shop and begin walking down the street – Ariel back in human form.

"Where did they go?" Ariel wonders.

"Well, the protection spell's still up, so they can't leave Storybrooke." Belle points out.

"Then what are they gonna do with the box?" Karley asks, panicked. "If Ariel doesn't get it back to Neverland then we'll never see our friends again."

Belle sighs. "Well, if I wanted to make sure it doesn't end up in Neverland, I'd destroy it."

"How do you destroy something so powerful?" Ariel asks.

"If I've learned anything from Regina, it's you need something just as strong." Karley says.

"Like what? More magic?"

"No." Belle stops walking, reminding herself of something. "A dwarf's pickax. The kind that can smash a diamond." She explains. "The kind that their friends who took Avia used to start all this trouble. Come on. Hurry." 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

David and Snow are still on their journey towards Tinkerbell's shelter.

"I think we're almost at Tink's." David tells his wife, recognizing his surroundings. "I see why she picked this area. Nice quiet jungle. Might make a good spot for a hut, don't you think? Or a tree house, if you prefer." He continues, annoyed by the fact that his wife was still ignoring him. "Snow." But Snow keeps walking. "Snow! When are you gonna start talking to me again? When we're storming Pan's camp? When we're grabbing Avia? When!? You need to say something!"

A furious Snow turns around and storms back towards her husband. "Why!? You didn't." She accuses. "You didn't tell me anything!"

"At first, I was hoping that I could find a cure for the poison." David explains calmly. "And if I could, then I figured there was no reason to worry you."

"Okay. But then you did find a cure, and you still didn't tell me." She says in frustration.

"I know."

"So what, afraid of worrying me again?" She assumes.

"No. I didn't think – "

"No, you didn't – you didn't think? You didn't think I had a right to know you could never leave this island!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared!" David finally admits.

"Did you think I wouldn't stay here with you? After everything we've been through? Did you think I would ever leave your side?"

"No, I knew you wouldn't. That's what scared me. And I didn't want that for you. I didn't want you to be stuck on this island with me. The price of this cure was something I didn't want to force on you – something I didn't want to force on our daughters."

Snow shakes her head. "Love means being together."

"I know. It also mean sacrifice. And protecting the person you love. How could a part of me not want you to leave this place?" He asks with tears in his eyes.

"I would happily build a tree house and spend the rest of my days dodging poison arrows and Lost Boys, as long as I had you by my side." Snow says, disheartened. David stares longingly at his wife. "But you should have told me."

"I know." David whispers. "I'm sorry."

Snow then moves into David, bringing him into a firm embrace. "You didn't believe, David." She mumbles into his shoulder. "You needed to believe in us."

David closes his eyes as he kisses his wife's temple. 

* * *

Back in Dark Hollow, Emma, Neal, and Hook reach a clearing in the cave.

"So, we just wait for Pan's shadow to show up?" Emma asks.

"Yeah." Neal confirms. "And when it does, we'll be prepared." He takes the coconut from out his bag.

"You wanna tell me how that coconut works?"

"We light the candle, and the shadow is drawn to it." He explains, placing the coconut onto a fallen tree. "It gets close enough, the flame will suck it in. Put the lid on, then it's trapped inside this bad boy."

"Sounds like a fine plan, except for one thing – " Hook places the lantern down. " – our lanterns went out. So, how the devil are we gonna ignite the bloody thing?"

Neal pulls out his lighter. "Welcome to the 21st Century." He says smugly. He starts to light the flame from the lighter, but the wind continues to blow it out.

"How's it coming over there, guys?" Emma asks, impatiently.

"Hang on." Neal says.

"Here, let me help." Hook reaches for it, but Neal pulls away.

"I got it."

"Well, I've only got one hand. I can do better than that."

"You know what? Now's not the time to try to impress Emma." Neal argues with the pirate.

"Oh, you think that's what I'm doing?"

Emma walks back over to them. "Really? You're doing this now?"

"You heard her. Are we gonna stand here and argue or are we gonna get the candle it?" Hook snatches the lighter from Neal and attempts to the light a flame inside the coconut.

"Harder than it looks, huh, pal?" Neal asks sarcastically. "Let me see it." Neal reaches for the lighter and the two start to fight over it, causing the lighter to fly out of Hook's hand.

"Guys, we don't have time for this." Emma reprimands. Hook and Neal walk away to retrieve the lighter while Emma picks up both halves of the coconut shell. "Ugh!" In the distance, an ominous sound is heard, frightening Emma. She quickly unsheathes her sword as a shadow descends from above. "We really don't have time for this!" She yells. "Is that Pan's shadow?"

"Yeah, it's Pan's shadow!" Neal shouts, confirming, but then two other shadows appear alongside the main one.

"What about the other two?!" Hook asks, unsheathing his own sword.

The shadows start swimming around them, disorienting them, as they try to evade. A shadow starts to taunt Emma, who cowards against a tree, while another shadow pins Hook against another tree. "Hook!" Emma screams.

"Emma!" Neal yells as the other shadow pins him against the opposite tree.

Emma crouches down as Pan's shadow soars right next to her. 

* * *

Holding the coconut close to her chest, a terrified Emma is still coward against a tree stump while Pan's shadow flies by. It soars down, ready to attack her, but Emma fights it off, waving her sword towards it. The other shadows are attacking both men, starting to rip their shadows from them as they scream out in agony.

"Emma, get out of here!" Neal yells. But Emma refuses to leave them. She opens the top half of the coconut and tries hard to concentrate, using her magical abilities to ignite the candle. The men continue to scream as their shadows are almost ripped from their bodies. Emma flicks her hand and the candle is set ablaze. She gasps, surprised that she actually did it. The flame grabs Pan's shadow's attention as Emma holds out the coconut, and the shadow is unwillingly sucked inside. Emma closes the lid, and the other two shadows disappear, dropping Neal and Hook to the ground – their shadows still attached. Neal looks up at Emma, who is panting, stunned by what just happened. "How did you do that?" He asks her.

With the coconut locked tight in her hands, Emma sits up. "Regina." She says, simply.

"She's teaching you magic?"

"Yeah. I guess she is." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Avia is still following Felix through the jungle. She accidentally steps on a twig, snapping it. Felix stops and turns around, but Avia is nowhere to be seen. So, Felix continues walking and Avia comes out from behind a tree, continuing to follow the Lost Boy. 

* * *

Storybrooke…

Belle, who is holding a flashlight, is walking down in the mines with Ariel and Karley following closely behind.

"They're probably just ahead." Belle tells them.

"Shouldn't we wait for the dwarfs?" Ariel asks, worried.

"We don't have time."

"Belle!" Karley points towards the men who have already made their way to the dwarfs' axes.

Belle gasps. "You can't do that." She tells them as one of them points his gun at them. Belle quickly pushes Karley behind her, away from the barrel of the man's gun. "You destroy that box, people we really care about will die."

"Then we have something in common." The man in the glasses tells her. "Because if we don't, someone we care about will die."

"What are you talking about?"

"None of your concern." The other man with the gun tells her. "Now stay back. We don't want to hurt you."

"But we will." The man in the glasses adds. "You should know when to walk away."

"No!" Karley pulls on a lever that sets off the mining cart, bringing it into motion towards the men. It hits them right before they are able to swing the pickaxe.

Belle runs over and grabs Pandora's Box, kicking the gun away from their reach. "Please." The man in the glasses begs as he and the other man stand back on their feet. "You're making a terrible error. There is too much at stake."

"Destroying magic?" Karley asks as she and Ariel run to Belle's side.

"That's not it. We don't care about magic."

"Then what were you trying to do?" Belle asks.

"We're trying to save our sister."

"Your sister?" Ariel questions, confused.

"She's been Pan's prisoner for a long time."

"Over a century." The other man adds.

"That's impossible. You'd be – "

"Dead." The man in the glasses finishes Belle's sentence. "We're well aware. Pan has kept us alive to do his bidding. And as long as we do, she lives."

"And then when we're done, he'll free her and us." The other man says. "But now – "

"Now is your best chance." Belle interrupts. "We can defeat Pan, and your sister can finally be set free."

"Pan has my best friend and my brother on his island." Karley tells them. "We can get them back with this." She points to the box.

"You think you're the first people who thought they could beat him?" The man in the glasses asks.

"Why?" Belle asks. "Have you tried?"

"Yes, but we failed. It's how our sister ended up his prisoner in the first place."

"We tried to be heroes, but it just made things worse." The other man states, dreadfully.

"And now? Now that we've failed. He'll kill her."

"We get this back to Neverland, - " Belle says, showing them the box. " – Pan is gonna have much bigger things to worry about."

"Can you really stop him?"

"Yes." Belle nods, confidently. "I believe we can. And if what you're saying is true, we will save your sister."

"Who is she?" Ariel asks.

The brothers share a look before responding. "Her name is Wendy." The man with the teddy bear keychain tells them. "Wendy Darling."

Karley's eyes widen. "No way." She smiles.

"You know of her?" Ariel wonders, looking down at the girl.

Karley shakes her head. "Well, no. Well, sort of." She looks back at the men. "If you let Ariel take this box back to Neverland, I can promise you my brother will save your sister. He'll know who to look for." They all look confused. "Trust me." She laughs. "You are after all John and Michael, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Michael asks, perplexed.

Karley smiles. "Just trust us. We'll get her back." Belle nods, smiling confidently at the boys as she pulls Karley into her. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Peter Pan unlocks the wooden cage and reveals his prisoner, Wendy Darling, who hasn't aged one bit – still as a child.

"Am I – " She shutters anxiously. "Am I free?"

"Not yet, Wendy." Pan says, reaching his hand out to her. She takes his hand and he pulls her out of the cage. "But that doesn't mean you can't come out and play." 

* * *

Storybrooke…

Belle, Karley, and Ariel are back on the seashore. Ariel is back in her mermaid attire, ready to swim back to Neverland to deliver Pandora's Box to Rumple and Regina.

"So, remember what I told you." Belle tells her.

"Don't worry." Ariel assures her. "I'll deliver your message to Gold." She smiles down at Karley. "And yours to your brother."

Karley hugs Ariel, making her giggle. "Thanks, Ariel."

"Good luck." Belle smiles.

Karley pulls away from Ariel and stands in front Belle as they watch the mermaid walk close to the waters. Ariel slips the bracelet from her wrist and earns back her fin, swimming further into the ocean. "Do you think she'll make it?" Karley asks.

Belle wraps her arms around the girl's shoulders, smiling. "I do. We'll get our family back in no time, Karley." 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Felix continues walking through the jungle, and not so subtly drops his bag as he continues to walk away from it. Avia peeks behind a tree and notices the hideout with stairs leading up to it. She places her sword back into the sheath that is on her back and runs to the bag. She crouches down and grimaces when she sees the apples.

Avia puts the bag over her shoulder when she suddenly hears coughing coming from up inside the hideout. With curiosity getting the best of her, Avia walks closer to the ladder and begins to climb up, finding a small bedroom and blonde girl lying in a bed, coughing.

Avia grabs her sword from her sheath and points it at the girl. "Who are you?"

"You're not supposed to be here." Wendy tells her, weakly.

"Answer the question." Avia demands sternly. "Who are you?"

"My name's Wendy."

Avia furrows her brows, recognizing the name. "Darling? Wendy Darling?"

The girl nods. "How did you know?"

Avia places her sword back in her sheath and drops the bag of apples on the side of the bed. "Doesn't matter. These must be for you then. Why are you up here by yourself?"

"I'm sick. And Pan is afraid someone might catch it." Wendy explains. "Who are you?"

"Avia. Avia Swan."

"I've heard of you. Pan speaks about you all the time." Wendy says. "You're the one who is supposed to save magic. Right?"

"So I've been told." Avia sighs.

"Well, if it's true, then you should go." Wendy urges. "I don't want you to catch what I have. Pan is already doing everything that he can, but the magic here I fear it is not enough. So, please go, before you, too, become ill."

Avia starts to walk towards the ladder. She hated to leave the girl behind, knowing her parents and her sister would have figured out a way to save her, but she lingered too far from the camp already. "I'll come back." She promises. "It doesn't seem as if Pan is taking good care of you anyway. I'll figure out a way to heal you." Avia climbs down the ladder and makes her way back to the compound.

"Well done." Pan steps out from his hiding spot, praising Wendy. "I couldn't have played the part better myself." Wendy sits up, looking annoyed. "Excellent job."

"I don't like lying to her." Wendy says.

"Well, don't think of it as lying. Think of it as… providing motivation."

"Motivation for what?"

"Doing what needs to be done, for all of us. See, Avia is the most powerful form of true love. She has magic. And she needs to believe." He adds. "And then I can have control of that belief."

"What do you need her to believe in?" Wendy asks.

"Me. Now back to your cage." 

* * *

Back at the shore of Neverland, Nick, who was absolutely exhausted, has fallen asleep with his head on Regina's lap. Regina brushes her finger through her boy's hair, relieved to have him back in her arms, as they wait for Ariel's arrival.

"You really believe Belle can succeed?" She asks Rumple.

"Yes, I do." Rumple answers assuredly.

"Are you sure it's not your feelings blinding you?"

"Or perhaps it's my feelings illuminating me."

"You really love her." Regina deduces, as though she is realizing this for the first time.

"Is that jealousy?" Rumple grins at the Queen.

"Of Belle?" Regina laughs. "I think not."

"No, no. Of having someone."

Regina narrows her eyes at the imp. "I have what I need right here." She says, looking down at her son. "Not to mention a little girl waiting for us back home."

Rumple chuckles. "I think you know what I mean."

Before Regina could respond, Ariel pops up from the waters. Regina gasps, waking up Nick. "Sorry I'm late." Ariel apologizes. Regina helps her groggy son up as they follow Rumple close to the waters. "We ran into a few complications."

"Did you get it?" Rumple asks her.

Ariel swims closer and opens up her satchel. She pulls out Pandora's Box and places it on the rock in front of Rumple. "Excellent." Regina says. "You fulfilled your end of the bargain." Ariel holds out the bracelet and Regina waves her hand, enchanting it. "Now you can have legs whenever you want. Or a fin. Whatever Eric's into these days."

"Thank you." Ariel says.

"When you return to Storybrooke, seek him out." Rumple tells her. "The rest is up to you."

"Before I go, Belle wanted me to let you know that Pan has a prisoner on this island – a girl named Wendy."

Nick furrows his brows. "Darling? Wendy Darling?"

Ariel smiles at the boy. "Karley said you'd know exactly who that is. Her brothers are back in Storybrooke. Belle doesn't wanna let them down. She wants you to make sure that Wendy's okay."

Regina looks unsure. "All that matters right now is Avia." She says, wrapping her arm around her son.

"And now you have a chance to save her, thanks to me, Karley, and Belle. So rescuing that girl is the least that you can do. Plus, Karley kind of promised them that you would."

Regina rolls her eyes, shaking her head, amused. "Of course she did."

Nick grins. "We'll do it." He promises.

"Look, when you return, tell Belle I love her, and that she was right." Rumple says to the mermaid. "I will see her again."

Ariel leaves them with a smile before she swims away, returning back to Storybrooke. 

* * *

In the jungle, Emma, who looks rather annoyed, is leading the way back to meet her parents.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry." Neal says. "I know I screwed up."

Emma stops walking, turning to the two men. "Yes, you did. You both did. We almost lost our shot at trapping the shadow because you two were fighting over a lighter."

"It wasn't the lighter that we were fighting over, love." Hook grins.

"Okay, let me be very clear about something. If I had to choose someone, I choose Avia. Like I said before, she comes first. She always had and always will. She is my sister. And right now, she is the only love I have room for in my life. My sister's safety comes before anything else on this island." Emma states firmly as she walks away. 

* * *

Over at Tinkerbell's hideout, the fairy shows up, carrying a bag of supplies in her hands, surprised to see Snow and David waiting for her.

"I was wondering if I'd see you again." She tells them. "But if you've come to talk to me into helping you before you've found a way off this island, I still – "

"We found one – or we're about to." David interrupts her.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of 'about to.'"

"Pan's shadow." Snow says, cheerful. "Emma went with Hook and Neal to capture it. That's our way off the island."

"Capture Pan's shadow?" Tinkerbell shakes her head. "Yeah, I'm not lifting a finger until I see some proof that you've actually succeeded."

And with that, Emma, Neal, and Hook show up, holding out the coconut that has Pan's shadow inside. "Hey." Neal greets them. "Here's all the proof you need. It's been a long time, Tink." He smiles down at the fairy.

"Bae?" Tinkerbell smiles. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah. Most people call me Neal now."

"We did it." Hook says, slightly annoyed. "Are you finally ready to do your part, Tink?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." Tink says, determined.

They start to follow Tinkerbell into the jungle, but Neal stops Emma. "Emma?"

"Neal…" Emma sighs.

"Listen. I just wanna say that you're right… about Avia. She is all that matters. I won't forget that again. I won't let what happened last time ever happen again."

Emma nods. "Yeah. Now, let's go get my sister back – together this time."

Neal smiles, nodding, as he follows Emma towards the rest of the group. 

* * *

Avia is making her way back to Pan's compound when she is stopped by the boy himself.

"Why so glum, chum?" Pan teases. Avia quickly draws her sword and points it at Pan. Pan chuckles. "Whoa. Just me."

Avia rolls her eyes, putting down her sword. "How am I supposed to trust you when you have a girl hiding away? Wendy." Avia glares angrily at the boy.

"Avia, I can explain."

"She's dying!" Avia shouts.

Pan sighs. "She is. Like much of the island, because the magic here is slipping away. I would've told you, but – I didn't want you to have that weight on your shoulders, knowing that a young girl's life depends on you."

"So, instead you'd rather me know that every realm that depends on magic, including my family's, depends on me? Why is she even here? Let her go back home to her family and maybe she'll survive."

"I can't, Avia. Don't you think I've tried?" Pan exclaims. "The only way to send her back is through magic, and there is not enough."

"So, I'm the only one who can save it." Avia rolls her eyes. "Of course."

"I told you, I hate to put this burden on you, but you're our only way, Avia. You're our Savior."

Avia exhales heavily. "Fine." She glares up at the boy. "How do I do it?"

"The question isn't how, Avia. It's where." Pan smiles. "Follow me." Pan walks past Avia. Avia looks down at her sword before she follows Pan, meeting him at the edge of a rocky cliff. "See that?" Pan points into the distance.

"Is that Skull Rock?" Avia asks, remembering it from the stories she heard when she was little.

"Yes. Inside is where our salvation awaits – a salvation that only the most powerful can bring."

"Me?" Avia assumes.

"That's right, Avia. But I won't lie to you. I'd never lie to you. So, I'm telling you it won't be easy. It will require heroism and sacrifice." Avia looks back at Pan. "The only question is, are you up to the task?"

Avia looks back over at Skull Rock, pondering, assuming her family no longer wants her anyway. This is her only way to use what was given to her in the first place – to prove that she is more than a Lost Girl. "Yes." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

A young boy is watching his father, Malcolm, rearrange cards on a stall with strangers.

"Follow the Lady, gents. A shilling returns two." Malcolm requests to the man, should he pick the wrong card. He continues to rearrange the cards, making it obvious to where the right one is. When he's finished doing so, the man places a shilling down beside the middle card. Malcolm turns the card over revealing that in fact a Joker – the wrong card.

The other men around them laugh, causing the man playing to grow angry. "What?"

"Don't feel too bad. You're not the only one who's been spurned by the lady tonight. She's been quite shy all evening." Malcolm chuckles.

Spotting something inside Malcolm's sleeve, the man realizes he's be tricked, seeing the hidden card. The man punches Malcolm in the face and pins him against the wall by his throat. The young boy runs up to his father right before the man can throw a second punch. "Please, don't hurt him!" He begs. "He's my father!"

"You'd be better off without him." The man punches the boy's father in his stomach as the boy watches, horrified, as his father falls to the ground.

The man bends down, digging inside Malcolm's pocket. "No, no." But the man grabs his shilling back and walks away.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks his father.

"The cost of the game." Malcolm tells him. "He didn't even leave me a shilling for a pint. How rude." He jokes.

"He took all our money."

"Yes, but I'll figure something out. I always do… " Malcolm brushes his hand down the boy's face. "Rumple." He says, before standing to his feet, and getting back to 'work.'

Young Rumplestiltskin looks down, glumly, watching his father pack away his stall. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Pan lays a 'sick' Wendy down on a bed inside his compound in front of Avia.

"How is she?" Avia asks.

"I fear she's getting worse, Avia." Pan lies.

"But if I save magic she'll live, right?"

"Yes. But more than that, Avia. If you save magic, you'll save us all, including your family."

Avia shakes her head, looking down at Wendy. "I'm not doing it for them, and honestly, I'm not even doing it for you." Pan furrows his brows, confused. Avia looks bravely up at Pan. "I'm doing for me. I need to prove to myself that I am more than what those make me out to be."

"A Lost Girl." Pan assumes.

Avia nods. "Exactly."

"Okay. We don't have much time. Follow me." Avia takes another look at Wendy before following Pan into the camp. "My brothers! Tonight, the dream of Neverland will awaken from its slumber. Tonight, the most powerful of all the realms shall fulfill its destiny." Pan announces to the Lost Boys. "And with it our destiny. Tonight, Avia Swan saves magic!"

The Lost Boys cheer for Avia, as Pan smiles triumphantly. 

* * *

With Pandora's Box in his hand, Rumple is walking through the jungle with Regina and Nick following closely behind.

"You know, despite our differences, I can always count on you to get things done, unlike the rest of them." Regina says to Rumple.

"Mom." Nick rolls his eyes.

"I'm just saying. Rumple, you were right. They're just a liability." She repeats what he said on the ship before he disappeared from them.

"And where are they?" Rumple asks.

"Pan told them Neal was alive and, of course, Emma took the bait. But now that I know it's true, I feel bad now for doubting them. So, they are looking for him. They believe that he might have a way off the island."

"Let's worry about the travel plans once we find Avia." Rumple says, moving on.

Regina turns to her son. "And how are you feeling?"

Nick exhales, heavily. "I just want to find Avia and go back home. I'm assuming you left Karley with Belle?"

Regina smirks. "Of course I did."

"Good. Belle will keep her safe. I'm just glad you didn't bring her along."

"And risk putting her in danger in the wrath of an evil little boy?" Regina scoffs. "I guess not. I couldn't risk possibly losing the both of you."

"You wouldn't have lost me, Mom. I've learned from the best. I would have figured out a way to survive."

Regina smiles, lightly tapping her son's chin. "I know."

"And, Mom…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted towards you back home. I shouldn't – "

"No, no." Regina stops him. "None of that. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I have a lot of making up to do."

Nick shakes his head. "No. You being here, willing to deal with Avia's family just to help rescue her, is enough. I know whether I would have jumped into the portal or not, you would have come here to save her."

"I'm only doing it for you and Karley."

Nick nods. "I know. And that's okay. As long as you're doing it."

Regina wraps her arm around Nick, pulling him close as they continue to follow Rumple. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

"Where are we?" Young Rumple asks his father once they knock on the front door of someplace.

Malcolm opens the unlocked door, leading his son inside where two spinsters are spinning at the wheel. "These nice ladies are going to look after you for a little while."

"You must be the boy… " One spinster says.

"Rumplestiltskin." The other spinster finishes.

"Do you know how to spin?"

"We can teach you."

"I don't want to stay here." Rumple says to his father. "I'll be good. Please."

"This will give me time to get a real job, so we can be together." Malcolm tells him.

"We can be together right now. Papa, please." He begs, wrapping his arms around his father. "Don't leave me here."

Malcolm hugs his crying son. "Don't be scared now. Hey, I got you a present." He pulls out the straw doll from his pocket. "A friend. Someone to be at your side when I'm away." Rumple takes the doll, admiring it. "It will be with you when I cannot."

"It will?"

"Give it a name." Malcolm encourages. "Names always make things better. They make them real. Trust me." He carefully pushes his son towards the spinsters. "It will protect you. And I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

Malcolm nods to the spinsters before patting his son on the back and walking out. Rumple looks towards the door and begins to cry. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Tinkerbell, Hook, David, Snow, Neal, and Emma are trekking through the jungle.

"I'm gonna ask Tink how close we are to Pan's compound." David says. "I don't want to be surprised by any Lost Boys on patrol."

"Good idea." Snow says as David walks ahead.

Emma walks up to her mother. "Looks like you two buried the hatchet."

"Buried?" Snow says, unsure. "I don't know. We've at least put it away for now."

"So, you're really gonna stay here with him?"

Snow looks at her daughter, feeling confounded. "The thought of leaving you and Avia, Emma, it kills me." Emma looks away. "But there's nothing we can do. If David leaves the island, he'll die."

"So, you're just giving up?" Emma points out, surprising Snow. "Family means being together, all of us."

"But there's no other way." Snow woefully exclaims.

"Maybe this is just you rubbing off on me, but I don't believe that. There's always a way. But, if you're so determined to give up, again, - " Emma stresses, remembering the last time she was separated from her parents. " – then you're explaining why you're leaving her this time. Not me."

Before Snow could respond, rustling in the bushes are heard, and they all draw out their weapons. But they are relieved to see that it's merely Regina, Rumple, and Nick, who rolls his eyes. "Will I ever not be greeted by swords pointing at me?"

"If this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time." Regina grins.

"What are you three doing here?" Snow asks.

"Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance." She points to the box Rumple is holding. "Pandora's Box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid." She explains.

"You didn't tell me my father was with her." Neal whispers to Emma.

"I didn't know." Emma whispers back.

"Wait, your father is the Dark One?" Tinkerbell asks, surprised.

"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Avia." Neal says, this time loud enough for Rumple to hear.

"Bae…" Rumple frowns.

Emma looks confused. "Why? What are you talking about?"

"There's a prophecy that says Avia will be his undoing." Neal explains. "He didn't come here to protect her. He came here to kill her."

Everyone steps back, shocked by the news. "That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Avia back." Nick realizes, glaring up at the imp. "You knew he'd tell everyone the real reason why you're here."

"Everything I did was to protect Avia, Nicholas, to rescue her from Pan." Rumple says, assuring the boy and the rest of the group.

"It all makes sense." Emma exclaims. "You left before we even made shore."

Snow aims her arrow at Rumple. "You wanted to get to my daughter first – "

David points his sword at Rumple, standing by his oldest daughter, who is doing just the same. " – to be on his own – "

Hook points his sword at his enemy. " – so no one could stop you – "

"So, you can kill her." Regina grimaces.

"It's not gonna happen, - " Emma says. " – not unless you go through all of us first." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Young Rumple is spinning at the wheel while the two spinsters watch, amazed that someone so young could learn to spin so well in such a short time.

"Look at him – " One of the spinsters says.

" – he could spin for Kings and Queens one day." Both spinsters say in unison.

"I didn't think I had any talent." Rumple says, happily.

"More than talent. A gift!" The spinster exclaims. "You could apprentice with anyone in the land."

"If I can get money, - " Rumple says, mauling this idea over. " – then my father and I can be together."

"Rumple – " The spinster steps forward, stopping the wheel from spinning as she frowns sympathetically at the boy. " – even with your talent, too many people know your father is a cheat."

"And a coward." The other spinster adds.

"If you are to have a happy life, you must go somewhere where your father's name cannot follow you."

Rumple drops his head, saddened. "You mean alone?" He asks, looking back up at the ladies.

One of the spinsters pulls out something from her pocket. "This bean can open a portal. Take you far away from this land."

"Even this realm." The other spinster adds.

"You could start a new life. But it cannot be with your father."

"But he's coming back for me as soon as he gets a job." Rumple says, confused.

"The truth is, he's at the pub. He doesn't want a job."

"Or real responsibility." The other spinster adds.

"Family can be a strength, but it can also be a burden. And your father will always be your burden, Rumplestiltskin."

Young Rumple takes the bean from the spinster hands, inspecting it closely. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

"You're making a mistake." Rumple tells them. "I don't care if the girl is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt her."

"Because that sounds just like you." Regina sarcastically states.

"Without me, you will fail. I'm the most powerful amongst us."

"That's why we can't trust you." Neal tells him.

"If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't."

"But you can give me Pandora's Box." Rumple looks down at the box in his hands. "I don't have to trust you if I could stop you."

"Son…" Rumple reluctantly agrees, knowing there's no other way to make them believe in him, so he slowly hands over the box to Neal.

"Look at me, you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're gonna spend an eternity in this box." Neal threatens his father.

"Let's go." Emma says as they all put away their weapons, walking away.

"Look – " Rumple steps in front of his son, stopping him. " – you may think you know who you're up against, but you don't." He stresses.

"Then tell me. What really happened between you two?" Neal asks.

"Peter Pan destroyed my father." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Malcolm is running another game of 'Find the Lady' in the market place as Young Rumplestiltskin watches from afar. He walks closer, grabbing his father's attention.

"They were right." Rumple says, referring to the spinsters. "You're here."

"Hey, laddie." Malcolm greets his son. "My dogs were barking after hitting the cobblestones all morning looking for work." He lies. "Then these fellas told me that they never played 'Find the Lady.'" With a look of disappointment on his face, Rumple walks away. "Rumple." Malcolm follows his son. "Come on. Rumple!" He catches up with Rumple from behind one of the buildings, grabbing his son, stopping him from walking any further.

"You said you were finding a job!"

"No one in this town would hire me."

"Because no one trusts you." Rumple points out furiously.

"But you do. Don't you, son?"

Rumple hesitates. "I want to. What if there was someplace we could start over?" He asks his father. "Somewhere where no one knew you?"

"How?" Malcolm asks, intrigued.

Rumple shows Malcolm the bean the spinster gave to him. "With this."

"Where'd you get that? Do you know how much money a bean like that would fetch?"

Malcolm goes to take it from Rumple, but the boy pulls his hand back. "No, it's mine! I won't let you gamble it away."

"Rumple, you don't understand."

"I understand this bean can take us someplace where no one knows us. Where we can be a family."

"A real fresh start." Malcolm utters.

"Yes." Rumple agrees. He holds out the bean to his father. "I trust you."

"Then where should we go?" Malcolm asks, excitingly.

Rumple smiles. "There must be someplace special to you."

Malcolm rubs his hand down his forehead, repeatedly, as he ponders this decision. "Think lovely thoughts." He says once an idea comes to mind. "That's it."

"What?"

"When I was a boy, my father sold me to a blacksmith. All day in front of hot coals, the sweat and the grime. But every night I would say to myself, 'think lovely thoughts.' And in my sleep, I would travel to the most wonderful place."

"What was it called?"

Malcolm leans closer to his son. "Neverland."

"Then that's where we should go." Rumple hands his father the bean, who throws it on the ground, opening a portal.

"I don't even know if this place is real." Malcolm tells his son.

Rumple and Malcolm share a look, joining hands, and the two of them jump through the portal together, on their way to Neverland. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

As the group continues through the jungle, Emma runs up behind Hook.

"We need to talk." She tells him.

"I've found when a woman says that, I'm rarely in for pleasant conversation." Hook says.

"There has to be a way for my father to leave the island."

"Well, there isn't."

"He told me about your brother, what happened. I know it can't be easy to talk about, but – "

"Well, then let's not, shall we?" Hook interrupts. "The water that cured David from Dreamshade has connected him to the island. If he leaves, the connection is broken. The poison will kill him."

"What if we take some of the water with us?" Emma suggests. "That way he stays connected. He can stay alive in Storybrooke."

"For how long?" Hook questions. "Once the water runs out, the Dreamshade will take his life."

"Unless there was another cure." Rumple says, standing alongside Neal, overhearing Emma and Hook's conversation. "You suddenly interested in what I have to say?" He asks a shocked Emma. "Thought I wasn't to be trusted."

"You're not, but I'll take my chances." Emma tells him.

"Well, if you remember, I, too, was poisoned with Dreamshade by a cowardly pirate." He says, eyeing Hook. "And yet, - "

"Yes, and we know how you cured yourself – with a candle that takes another person's life. My father is not that selfish."

"Oh, how noble." Rumple grins. "The point is, after my near-death experience, I discovered much about the poison. I believe I could create an elixir back in my shop."

"What's your price?" Emma questions, knowingly.

"Well, this is quite the favor. I'd expect one of equal weight in return."

"No." Neal refuses. "When we get back to Storybrooke, you're gonna save David because it's the right thing to do. No deal, no favors, understand?"

Rumple nods. "Fine." He reluctantly agrees, desperate to earn his son's trust. "I'll do as you ask."

"I'll go tell David." Emma starts for the others, but they step out of the plants meeting her instead.

"We're here." Tinkerbell informs them. "Pan's perimeter."

"It's time. Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Avia. In and out, simple. You good with Pan patrol?" Emma asks Neal.

"Lock and loaded." Neal confirms, tapping Pandora's Box that's hidden in his satchel.

Rumple approaches Hook. "You mind if I – " He unsheathes Hook's sword. " – borrow this?" He looks at his son. "You said no magic, I agreed. But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks."

"Now I, on the other hand – " Hook glares at Rumple as the imp walks past him without a care.

"Here." David tosses Hook his own sword. "In case your good looks fail you."

"Thanks, Mate."

Emma looks at her parents. "Let's get Avia." 

* * *

They approach the Lost Boys' camp, stationing around the perimeter, waiting for their cue.

"Can I at least use magic on these boys?" Rumple asks Neal as they watch the Lost Boys.

"No." Neal tells him.

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'll do it." She looks at Nick before doing so, though.

Nick sighs, nodding. "Do it."

"You remember the spell?" Rumple asks her.

Regina gives Rumple a snide look before waving her hand, causing a blue light to emanate through the boys, which makes them all fall to the ground, unconscious.

They all emerge from their hiding places, holding out their weapons. "Avia?" Emma calls out to her sister.

"Where's Pan?" Neal asks, looking around the unconscious boys.

"I don't know."

"She's gotta be somewhere." David says.

"Where?" Snow exclaims in frustration.

"Well, she shouldn't be hard to find. She's the only girl." Regina states.

"She's not here." Nick tells them.

"Help!" Wendy shouts out. Thinking it's Avia, Emma runs out to the isolated camp, only to find Wendy Darling locked inside a wooden cage. Emma crouches down in front of the girl, who looks astonished to see her. "You're an adult."

"My name's Emma. I'm looking for my sister." Emma tells her just as Neal runs over.

"Wendy?" Neal asks, shocked.

"Do I know you?" Wendy asks, confused.

Rumple walks out behind his son. "It's Baelfire." Neal says.

Emma stands up. "Do you know each other?"

"Bae!" Wendy gasps.

Neal crouches down in front of the cage. "Yeah, we do."

"Can it really be you?" Neal grabs a rock and begins hitting the cage, unlocking it. Once the door breaks opens, Wendy is free and jumps into Neal's arms, hugging him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Neal asks, pulling away to look at her.

"Well, I came back to save you."

"You did that for me?"

"Well, I couldn't bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead." Wendy explains.

"You told her I was dead?" Rumple asks, appearing hurt.

"It was easier than telling the truth – " Neal says, narrowing his eyes at his father. " – my own father abandoned me." 

* * *

Neverland…

Young Rumplestiltskin and his father Malcolm land on the beach of Neverland. Rumple looks around excitingly, and Malcolm is astounded that the place he's always dreamed about actually exist.

"We actually did it." Malcolm says. "We made it! It's just as I remember in my dreams. Hasn't changed at all."

"It's beautiful." Rumple adds.

"No, it's more than that. Neverland is special. You can do anything here. Just think it, and it can happen. What would you like to eat?" Rumple frowns, unsure. "Go on." Malcolm encourages. "Just think it." Rumple closes his eyes and holds out his hand. Malcolm laughs as a piece of cake magically appears in his son's hand. "You can eat cake all day and not get a stomachache. Or swing on a vine through a waterfall. But best of all, you can fly."

Still amazed, Rumple sets the cake down on a rock, looking back at his father. "Flying is impossible."

"Neverland is where the impossible is possible, if you believe it." He runs past his son. "I'll show you." Rumple watches as his father stands on top of a rock, and leaps into the air, attempting to fly. But, instead, he falls face first into the ground. Malcolm gets up, looking confused. "I don't understand. I could always fly when I visited as a boy."

"Maybe you can't fly because you're not a boy anymore." Rumple suggests.

"How could I have forgotten?" Malcolm asks himself. "Of course. Pixie dust. Even as a boy, you needed pixie dust if you wanted to fly."

Rumple begins walking across a log in the sand. "Where do we get some?"

"Oh, I'll show you." Malcolm laughs as he lifts his son in the air and spins him around, causing them both to laugh.

They then join hands and run off into the jungle, not knowing the shadow is flying over the sea, watching them. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Rumple and the rest of the group watches as Neal kneels down in front of Wendy, who is wrapped in a blanket in Pan's compound.

"Hey, Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen another little girl? Her name is Avia." Neal tells her. "Pan needs her heart.

"Has he said anything about the heart of the most powerful being that comes from true love?" Emma asks.

Wendy looks at Emma and her parents, who are looking down at her with hope in their eyes. "No." She says, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart."

Rumple, however, is unconvinced. "She's lying." Rumple approaches the girl, pointing Hook's sword at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." David says as he and Neal push Rumple away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden." Rumple explains, glaring at the girl. "She knows where Avia is."

Neal looks back at Wendy. "Is that true?"

"You don't understand." Wendy tells them.

"You're helping Pan?" Snow asks in disbelief.

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says."

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word." Rumple assures her.

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" Wendy asks.

"Because your brothers did." Nick tells her.

"That's right." Regina confirms. "They trusted a woman named Belle."

"And my sister Karley."

Snow and Emma share confused looks with one another. "They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan." Regina says, pointing to the box Neal is holding.

"Your brothers are back at our home waiting for you." Nick tells her.

"So, they're okay?" Wendy asks, relieved.

"For now, and only if we succeed." Rumple tells her.

"Wendy – " Neal crouches back down in front of the frightened girl. " – we will save John and Michael. I promise. But right now, we really need your help. Please."

Wendy looks away, pondering for a moment. "Pan told Avia that he needs her heart to save magic. But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself. And Avia is willing to do what it takes to prove that she isn't a Lost Girl." She explains.

"What do you mean?" Hook asks.

"Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the most powerful of all the realms – to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does, he will be immortal, all powerful."

"And what happens to Avia?" Snow asks.

"Well, it's a trade." Snow exhales at the thought of losing her daughter. "When Pan lives, Avia will die."

Emma then stands up, worried for her sister's life. 

* * *

Nearing Skull Rock, Pan is rowing a boat that contains himself and Avia. Avia is holding her sword in her hand, staring darkly at their destination.

"It's been a long time since I stepped foot on this shore." Pan says once they are inside, tying up the boat. Avia places her sword back in her sheath as she follows Pan to the steps, but not before watching as Pan draws a line in the sand.

"What's that for?" She asks him.

Pan waves his hand. "It's a protection spell. Now let's go. It's time."

Avia continues to follow Pan to another section of the skull-shaped rock. 

* * *

Back at the compound, Snow and Emma are pacing, worried about Avia.

"How do we stop Pan?" David asks Wendy.

"Pan took Avia to Skull Rock." Wendy tells them. "But you haven't got much time."

"Then we stay behind. Someone needs to guard the Lost Boys for when they wake up."

"You don't need to stay behind." Emma frowns, displeased.

"David's right." Snow says to her daughter, knowing it'll be too hard to say goodbye to her daughters again. "You get Avia home, tell her we love her."

"Tell her yourself, when you get back from Deadman's Peak." Snow and David look confused. "Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke." Emma explains. "We just need to bring some of the water with us."

Snow rushes forward, bringing her daughter into her arms. "You didn't give up." Snow looks at Rumple. "Thank you."

"Well, apparently, that's the only thanks I need these days." Rumple says, discontentedly.

"Tink and I will take care of things here." Hook says. "Meet you back at the Jolly Roger when you find Avia."

Snow looks back at her daughter. "Promise me if your father and I don't make it home, you get Avia home."

"We're all going back home." Emma tells her, firmly. "We're not losing you guys again."

"You should go with David and Snow." Regina says to Nick. She didn't want her son to get in the crossfire of whatever may come between them and Pan.

Nick shakes his head, refusing. "No. I'm going with you."

"Nicholas…"

"Mom, I started this with her. I'm going to finished it with her, too." He says, determined.

Regina exhales. "Fine."

David kisses Emma on the forehead. "Be careful." He whispers in her ear, though he wished he was going with her to save his daughter. But for him to be their father he had to stay alive to do so.

Emma closes her eyes, nodding, wishing her parents were going along with her, too. 

* * *

Neverland…

Malcolm is leading young Rumple through the woods. "I'm tired." The boy complains.

"We're almost there." Malcolm assures him. "We can rest all we want after we get the pixie dust, do whatever your heart desires. Just wait. You'll see."

"What does it look like?" Rumple asks.

"Oh. It's just like dust." Malcolm blows air over his hand. "You never know the power it contains just by looking at it. But when you believe in its power, it glows with magic and becomes something very special indeed." He looks up at the tall trees. "We're here."

Rumple looks uncertain, though. "All I see are trees."

"That's because it's made in the flowers that grow on the highest of the branches. Where they're closest to the stars." Malcolm explains. "The flowers bloom at night, soak in the starlight, that's how the pixie dust gets its magic." He giggles. "I haven't felt this excited in years, since I was about to climb one of those trees in my dreams." He turns around, noticing that his boy has stopped following him. "Come on, Rumple. It'll be fun." But Rumple looks on in fear. "Hey. You wanna fly, you can't be afraid of heights."

"But I don't want to fly." Rumple argues. "You do."

"But you will, son, once you see how it feels." Malcolm giggles. "The wind whipping in your hair, the world below you." He explains as they begin to walk again. "Like you've not got a care in the world. You're all alone. You're free." He stops walking and smiles up at the tall trees before looking back at Rumple. He kneels down. "Come on, I'll give you a boost."

"But what if I fall?" Rumple asks, nervously.

"I promise you won't, hey." Malcolm says, standing back up.

"Don't make me, Papa. Please. I'm scared."

"I'm sorry, Rumple." Malcolm steps forward and cradles his son's sad face with his hands. "I just get excited. Why don't you wait here, and I'll go get the pixie dust for the both of us, hm?"

Rumple looks around the empty woods. "You promise not to be long?" He asks his father.

"Aye." Malcolm giggles. "I'll be as quick as a whip. Back before you know it. And then you'll see how wonderful Neverland can really be."

Rumple watches with apprehension as his father begins to climb the tall tree. 

* * *

Once Malcolm is high enough, the flowers containing the pixie dust come into his sight. He attempts to grab one, but he is too low to do so. He then sees another one on a branch much nearer and smiles, reaching for it. He puts his hand inside the flower and grabs a handful of pixie dust, pouring it over himself.

"I want to fly." He whispers. But before he can try to do so, the shadow circles the tree Malcolm is clinging onto, growling into the wind. "Hello?" He calls out, frightened. "Is someone there?" The shadow stops beside him, hovering in the air. "Who are you?"

" _I am the sole inhabitant of Neverland_." The shadow tells him.

"Then can you tell me what's wrong? Why can't I fly?"

" _You have to believe_."

"I'm trying, but it doesn't work."

" _Because you don't belong_." The shadow flies away.

At the bottom of the tree Rumple is sitting at, his father's shoe falls next to him. "Papa?!" Rumple looks up into the tree, but he doesn't see his father. "Papa!?" 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Neal is rowing a boat towards Skull Rock, that contains himself, Rumple, Emma, Nick, and Regina

Inside, they make their way off the boat while Emma notices the tracks in the sand.

"These are Avia's shoes. Wendy was right. They're here." Emma tries to walk up the steps, where the footprints lead, but thanks to Pan's protection spell, she is sent flying backwards, almost face planting into the ground.

"Are you okay?" Neal exclaims, dropping to her side.

"I think so." Emma groans as she slowly stands back up.

"What was that?"

"Pan cast a protection spell." Rumple tells them.

"There has to be a way to break it." Regina forms a fireball in her hands and throws it at the invisible wall, only causing the fire to rebound towards them, making them duck as it does so.

"Mom!" Nick shouts.

"Try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful." Rumple says, pointing at Regina. "At least for you." Rumple walks forward, and they watch as he easily steps through the wall.

"How did you do that?" Emma asks.

"The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering." Rumple explains.

"And you don't have one." Neal says, remembering his father telling him so. "You were telling the truth about ripping you shadow off."

"And Pan knows it. That's why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you out. It's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do."

"You really did come here to save Avia." Neal realizes.

"I gave you my trust with that box." Rumple tells his son. "Now I need you to give it back."

Neal starts to hand it to his father, but Regina grabs it instead. "Hey!"

Regina looks suspiciously at the imp before stepping forward. "You better come through, Gold. Or, I'll make whatever plan Pan has for you look lie child's play." She warns him. "You understand me?"

Rumple smiles. "I wasn't aware you cared so much about the girl."

"My son cares." Regina clarifies.

Rumple takes the box from Regina. "Well, a simple 'good luck' would've sufficed." He turns around and makes his way up to the next level of Skull Rock. 

* * *

Emma, Regina, Nick, and Neal are still waiting impatiently at the entrance.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Regina asks.

"What about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?" Neal suggests.

"You think if I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have done it already?"

Emma looks intently up at the sky. "The moon."

"The moon?" Nick questions.

"The moon is what causes our shadows, right? What if there was a way to block it out using magic?"

"You mean, like an eclipse?" Neal asks. "Is that even possible?"

"Maybe." Regina says, intrigued. "But I need help." She glances at Emma.

"With magic?" Emma asks.

"It requires a lot. I guess we're about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off." Nick stands back near Neal. "Follow my lead." She says to Emma.

Regina instructs Emma and they both raise their hands to the moon as a purple light emanates from both their hands, causing a shadow to cast over the full moon. "Cool." Nick smiles, amazed. 

* * *

Upstairs, in the main part of the cave, Pan and Avia enter.

"This is it." Pan tells her. "The place where you're going to save magic."

"Why does it have to be here?" Avia asks, curiously.

"Well, because this is the location from which Neverland's magic emanates."

The two approach an hourglass. "What's the hourglass for?"

"Marks how much time we have left before Neverland and all the other realms magic runs out."

Avia looks at Pan. "It's almost empty." Suddenly, Pan hears a disturbance that it seems only he can hear. "What's wrong?" Avia asks him.

Pan forces a smile. "Come with me." Pan grabs Avia's hand and leads her into another section of the cave. "There's something I need to take care of before we get started, okay? Just sit there and wait for me."

Avia sits down on a rock, looking rather suspiciously at Pan who walks away. She grabs her sword and stabs it into the sand.

Down at the lower level of the cave, Rumple ascends the stairs with Pandora's Box in hand. He uses his free hand and digs into his pockets, taking out the straw doll given to him by his father. 

* * *

Neverland…

Young Rumple is sitting at the bottom of the tree, holding his straw doll, and crying into his hands when suddenly his father appears.

"What's wrong?" Malcolm asks him. "Rumple?"

"Papa!" Rumple jumps up, hugging his father. "I thought something terrible had happened to you."

"No." Malcolm says, kissing his son's forehead. "I'm fine, son. You don't have to worry about me."

Rumple hugs his father again before pulling away. "Did you get pixie dust?"

"Yes. But when I tried using it, it didn't work."

"Why not?"

Malcolm scoffs. "I'm not a boy anymore. You were right. Neverland is just for children. Adults don't belong here."

"Then we'll leave and go somewhere else." Rumple says, disappointed. "All that matters is that we're together."

"I wish it was that easy. But we both know wherever we go, I'll go back to my old ways. I can never be the father you need me to be. I'm too weak."

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"

"That there is a way that I can stay here, a way that I can get the pixie dust to work so I can fly again – just like I was when I was a boy."

"How?" Rumple asks, curiously.

"By letting go of the thing that is holding me back – you." Malcolm stares coldly down at his son.

The shadow then growls from above and descends down, grabbing Rumple by the hood of his shawl. "Help!" Rumple shouts. "A monster!" He grabs onto his father's arm, struggling to get away from the shadow.

"It's not a monster, Rumple." Malcolm assures his son. "It's a friend. It's part of the island. And after I do what it tells me – I let you go – it will become part of me, too."

"Don't let him take me!"

"I don't have a choice. To stay here, I have to believe that I'm young again. And with you here to remind me, I can't."

"No, Papa, please!" Rumple begs. "Help me!"

"A child can't have a child, Rumple! I'm sorry but it's true. Don't fight it. We both know that you're better off without me. I was never meant to be a father." Malcolm lets go of Rumple, allowing the shadow to take him.

"No!" Rumple shouts, dropping his straw doll as the shadow flies him away from his father, who he watches transform back into a boy. "No!"

Peter Pan now stands in his place, watching with tears in his eyes as his son is exiled from Neverland. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Pan stands in the middle level of Skull Rock as his son Rumplestiltskin approaches slowly from behind.

"Hello, laddie. Oh, I see you've come bearing gifts." He says, seeing the box in Rumple's hand.

"Where's Avia?" Rumple demands.

"Oh, you mean your undoing? You still haven't told the others who I really am, have you?" Pan scoffs. "Not even your own son. Why?"

"Because you're nothing but a coward to me."

"We both know if that were true, I'd already be in that box."

"You don't think I can do it?" Rumple asks. "You let me inside just to taunt me?"

"No." Pan shakes his head. "To see you again, to give you one last chance. Stay with me. Let this go." He points to the box. "Let's start over."

"Do you think I want to be with you?" Rumple scowls. "That I could ever forgive you after you abandoned me?"

"I'm disappointed, Rumple. After all these years, I thought you'd be more understanding, considering you did the same thing to your son." Pan reminds him. "You traded Baelfire for the power of a dagger, and I traded you for youth. We're a lot more alike than you care to admit."

"We are nothing alike." Rumple growls.

"Oh, of course we are. And it's nothing to be ashamed of. Neither one of us was cut out to be a father."

"I regretted leaving my son the moment I let him go. I spent my life trying to find him, to get him back. And what did you do? Your forgot about me."

"I never forgot about you!" Pan shouts. "Why do you think I call myself 'Peter Pan'?"

"Don't think for a moment I believe it's because you care for me."

"But I do." Pan assures him. "All you have to do is put down that box, and you'll see it's true. We can make the fresh start you always wanted, together, just as we planned."

"Oh, I'm gonna make a fresh start." Rumple says without a doubt. "Just not with you." He waves his hand over the box, attempting to open it, but nothing happens. Pan starts to laugh. "I don't understand."

"Cause you don't have it." Pan pulls out the real Pandora's Box from behind his back, showing Rumple.

"You switched them?"

"'Follow the Lady.' Still having trouble believing." Pan accuses his son. "In Neverland, all you have to do is think of something to have it. Even something fake." He chuckles. "But the real one, well, let's see what it can do."

"No!"

Pan waves his hand over the box which lights up the jewel on top, releasing a red vapor that envelops Rumple. "I'm sorry, Rumple. You had your chance. The choice was yours." The jewel clicks back into the box, locking Rumple inside. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Young Rumple knocks on the door of the two spinsters he used to work for. They quickly answer and are surprised to find the boy, crying, and move in to hug him.

Inside their home, they lay the exhausted and heartbroken boy down in bed, tucking him in. "What happened to the bean?" One of the spinsters asks.

"He used it." Rumple tells them. "He left me and he's never coming back."

"Oh, it's for the best, Rumple." The other spinster assures him.

"I'm alone now."

"No, you have us – " The spinster tells him.

"And a wheel." The other spinster adds.

"You always have a home here. Now, get some rest – "

" – and you'll feel better."

"Later we'll spin, hm? Where's your doll?"

"I lost him." Rumple says defeated.

"Oh. Well, we'll make you another one." The spinster shrugs. "You can give it the same name."

"No." Rumple sighs. "Peter Pan is gone forever." 

* * *

Neverland…

Peter Pan, previously known as Malcolm, picks up his son's straw doll and is soon engulfed by green magic, sending him up, flying in the sky.

He is amazed by Neverland's landscape and continues to fly until he comes across Skull Rock. He flies through the eye and lands in front of an hourglass. The shadow appears, flying out from behind it.

"What is this place?" Pan asks. "I don't remember seeing it from my dreams."

" _That's because it didn't exist_." The shadow informs him. " _It was created when you made the decision to stay here._ "

Pan laughs. "A giant skull? It's glorious! What's the hourglass for?"

" _It represents the magic fueling your youth, the magic allowing you to stay here, to stay young._ "

"And what happens when it runs out?"

" _Your youth will be taken and you will die_." The shadow tells him.

Pan looks confused. "But I thought I was going to stay young forever."

" _Neverland is a place for children to visit in their dreams, not a place for them to live. You are the first to try to stay_." The shadow explains. " _And in doing so, you're breaking the rules_."

"Any rule can be broken, especially here. I made this place without even thinking about it. There has to be a way."

" _Perhaps_."

"Then I will find it." Pan says, determined. "I will find a way. I believe." 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Avia is standing in front of the hourglass, her sword held firmly in her hand. Pan walks in and places Pandora's Box on a rock before turning back to Avia.

"It's time, Avia." Pan smiles at the girl. "Time to save magic."

Avia exhales, dropping her sword and sheath on the ground, before turning to Pan. "What do I have to do?"

"You must give me your heart, Avia – the heart of the most powerful of all the realms – the product of true love."

"And what will happen to me?" Avia asks, anxiously.

"You'll become the Savior, of course."

Avia furrows her brows, staring intently at the boy. "I know all magic comes with a price. Saving it must come with a price, too."

"The price is never being alone again, Avia. You'll would have proved to those who are frightened of you that you are truly indeed a hero. You will no longer be considered as a timid and weak Lost Girl." Pan tells her. "You'll no longer have to hide behind your sister, or fear of your parents abandoning you again. You will have all control of all the realms, just as you were made to be."

"And how am I supposed to do that without my heart?" Avia wonders.

Pan grins. "Don't you worry about that. Once the blood from your heart does its job, I will place your heart back inside of you. I know this is a huge sacrifice, but isn't worth it knowing that you are coming out of this as a hero, without anyone telling you can't do it? Here's your chance, Avia. Prove them all wrong. Save magic. Save yourself."

Avia looks at the hourglass, knowing Pan's right. "Okay." She exhales, looking back at Pan. "Let's do this."

"Then let me help you." Pan grabs Avia's hand and waves his own over it. "You have control over your magic, Avia. You just need to believe you can do it."

Avia stares at her hand, contemplating. "I will not be a Lost Girl anymore." She growls as she plunges her hand into her chest, ripping her heart out.

Emma, Neal, Regina, and Nick run in just in time to see Avia holding her own heart out. "Avia, wait!" Nick yells.

Avia turns towards them, shocked to see them. "Avia, whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it." Neal tells her.

Avia furrows her brows, looking confused. "Wait." She looks at Pan. "This isn't real. You're dead." She says to Neal.

Neal shakes his head. "No, Avia. I'm alive. I made it out of the portal. I came back here to save you."

But Avia shakes her head, unconvinced. She looks back up at Pan. "Why are you doing this?"

"He's not, Avia." Emma stresses. "We're real. I swear. We are here to save you, Avia."

"Emma." Avia exhales, locking eyes with her big sister.

"Pan is lying to you, Avia." Neal says.

"Pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire." Pan says sarcastically. "Not to mention the Savior. And the Evil Queen. Oh, and Nicholas. Glad to see you found your mum."

"No thanks to you." Nick glares.

Avia looks on in confusion. "Avia, you need to get away from him now." Emma says calmly. "He's trying to hurt you."

"No. My heart is going to save magic and I'm going to prove to everyone that I am not a Lost Girl anymore." Avia says firmly. "I'm going to save everyone, including myself."

"No, it's not." Regina tells her. "This was never about magic, Avia. Pan doesn't care about you. He only cares about himself. He only wants to save himself."

Avia shakes her head that is currently throbbing from the stress they are causing. "No! Stop it! You're not really here right now! You can't come on the island. You're just another hallucination."

"Avia, I promise it's true." Emma tells her desperately. "Hook came back. We used the extra bean to find you. And our parents are waiting on the ship for me to bring you back to them."

"If they really wanted you, Avia, they would be here." Pan scoffs.

Avia narrows her eyes at Emma, knowing that's true. "They wanted to be here, Avia." Emma says, desperately. "But David's life was in danger. And, now, so is yours."

"Pan can't live without you dying." Neal adds. "If you give him your heart, it's gonna kill you."

"They're trying to get inside your head, Avia." Pan says quietly to her. "They're afraid of you."

"We're not afraid of you, Avia." Avia looks past Nick, who is looking back at her. "You are good. We know that. We believe in you. You just need to believe in us."

Avia looks back at the group, who she still believes is just a hallucination. "Avia…" Emma calls out to her sister, who looks at her with uncertainty in her green eyes. "… I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it."

Pan rolls his eyes. "She just doesn't want you to be like her. They believe only one Savior is good enough, and they believe Emma is it."

Avia looks down at her heart in her hand, then back up at the group staring desperately back at her. She looks up at Pan. "But you wouldn't lie."

Pan shakes his head. "Never to you, Avia. Trust me, I know how it feels to be lied to. And so do you. Adults have been lying to you your whole life." Avia looks at Emma, knowing that's true. "Your parents don't care about you, Avia, which is why they aren't here to save you – proving they never wanted you in the first place. They are going to start over with a new baby and forget all about you." Emma grits her teeth at the boy. "So, here's your chance, to prove to them that you never needed them in the first place."

"Avia, you have to trust us." Emma begs.

"Trust?" Pan exclaims. "I'm the only one who has ever been honest with you. I'm the only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice. Not theirs." Pan looks anxiously up at the hourglass. "You have to choose now. We're running out of time."

"We believe in you, Avia." Nick tells her.

"Because we love you." Emma says, tearfully. "Our parents love you, Avs."

Avia turns away, saddened. She looks up at Pan. "They're only here because I want to believe that they are here, aren't they?"

Pan nods, faking sympathy. "I'm sorry, Avia. But they'll never understand you for who you are. We all want to believe we have family out there who really loves us, but we can't, because we get our hopes up."

"Don't listen to him, Avia!" Nick shouts, wanting to run forward to stop Pan, but Regina stops him.

"No one is going to save me." Avia realizes. "I have to save myself!"

"No!" They all yell as Avia plunges her heart into Pan's chest, causing a burst of green energy to ensue from the demon child, knocking Emma, Neal, Regina, Nick, and even Avia, off their feet.

Hook and Tinkerbell, who are tying up the lost boys back at Pan's compound, are hit by the green energy, as are Snow and David, who are trekking up Dead Man's Peak in search of the magic water. The parents grabs at the chest, sensing something is terribly wrong.

As Avia lies unconscious on the ground, Pan smiles, his new source of magic allowing him to hover above the ground.

"Avia!" Emma exclaims as she runs towards her sister. Regina, Neal, and Nick run up, attempting to wake Avia up as well.

Pan continues to hover above, pulsing with the most powerful magic that is now running through his veins, smiling down at them from above.


	30. Heart Hope

Neverland / Present…

Inside of Skull Rock, Avia is lying unconscious on the ground.

"Is she unconscious?" Emma panics as she shakes her sister. "Avia!"

"She passed out as soon as her heart went into Pan." Neal tells them.

"Is she breathing?" Regina asks.

As Pan lands on the ground, Nick turns to the boy. "What did you do to her!?" He asks angrily.

"Oh, I didn't do anything, Nick." Pan chuckles. "It was all Avia. She offered me her heart of her own free will."

Emma stands up, drawing her sword at the boy. "I'm gonna take it back from you." She lunges towards him, but Pan disappears and reappears, grabbing Pandora's Box that is sitting on the rock.

"I don't think you have it in you." Pan tells her from behind, as he tosses the box up in the air, catching it. "Rumplestiltskin didn't. Why should you?"

"Where is he?" Emma asks about Rumple, pointing her sword at the demon boy.

"What did you do?" Neal asks.

"Why, he's right in this box, safe and sound and out of the way." Pan tells them. "Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you."

"Really?" Emma jumps forward, cutting Pan's arm with her sword. "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle." Pan says, unphased. Pan uses his magic to hover back into the air, flying out of the eye of Skull Rock.

Emma runs back to Avia. "How's she doing?" She asks Regina.

"You're going to be okay, Avia." Nick says to his friend, softly. "We're going to save you." He looks at his mom and Emma. "Right?"

Regina runs her hand down the boy's hair. "Right. We're going to get her home. Don't worry."

Emma brushes her fingers through Avia's wavy locks. "Don't give up, Avia." She whisper desperately to her unconscious sister. "You're not allowed to give up, okay?" She says sternly with tears in her eyes. "The Swan sisters never give up!" 

* * *

Boston / Four Years Ago…

Emma, who is eighteen, and Avia, who is nine, is standing in front of the group home for girls.

"You were gone for so long, Emma." Avia says, tearfully.

Emma sits down on the bench out front and grabs her sister's hand, pulling her forward so she is now standing between her legs. "I know. And I'm sorry. But I got your letters." Emma smiles, pulling out a photo from her jacket pocket. She shows Avia the photo of herself and Avia from a couple years prior celebrating Avia's seventh birthday at an old foster home. "And I had this with me the entire time. It's the only thing they'd let me keep."

Avia stares at the photo with sadness. "But you're leaving again." She says, looking at Emma. "What if we never see each other again? What if they place me somewhere too far away, and I can't get to you? What if – "

"Hey, hey, hey." Emma hushes, placing her hand gently on her sister's redden cheek. She brushes softly on the light bruise that is forming around her sister's eye from a recent encounter with a foster mother. Fury burned through Emma's veins when she saw her sister for the first time since being out of lock up. It killed her knowing that she wasn't there the last nine months to save Avia from the abuse she endured. And now that she's aged out of the system, Emma knows it's going to be even harder to protect her little sister. "Don't you worry about that. I promise I will never be too far away from you again." Emma tells her. "It doesn't matter where you go or where I go, or how far away we are from one another. We will always find each other. I will always protect you. We will always be sisters. And we will get through this because why?" Emma raises her brow, encouraging her sister to answer.

Avia sighs, though she was finding it hard to believe. "Swan sisters never give up."

Emma nods, smiling. "That's right. Now, come here." Emma opens her arms and Avia falls right into them, wrapping her tiny arms tightly around her big sister as she rests her head tiredly on her shoulder. Emma sighs, resting her head against Avia. "Swan sisters never give up." She whispers. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Regina is casting a spell over Avia's unconscious body. "This preservation spell can keep her in this condition for a while longer. Buy us time to get to Pan."

Emma stands up, facing Neal. "You were a Lost Boy. Any idea where he went?"

Neal shrugs. "I mean, I know where he lived – his compound."

"Well, that's idiotic. We all know that." Regina points out. "You think he's stupid enough to go back? You're useless.

"Okay, enough." Emma tells her. "Nick, do you remember seeing or hearing anything when you were with Pan? Did you see him go anywhere?"

Nick shrugs, looking helplessly down Avia. "I – I – I don't know. I mean, Pan was always disappearing. The only person who was always with him was Felix."

"That's it." Emma says. "The Lost Boys." 

* * *

On the main island of Neverland, Regina, Emma, Neal, Nick, and an unconscious Avia have regrouped with Snow, David, Hook and Tinkerbell. Snow and David are hovering over Avia, looking their daughter over with worried eyes.

"Is she breathing?" Snow exclaims. "Is she alive?"

"For now." Regina answers. "I placed a preservation spell on her body. But we need to act fast. We need to find Pan before it's too late."

"She's even smaller than before." David frowns. "If that's even possible." Snow cries softly. She bends down, placing a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead as she rubs Avia's cheek tenderly with her fingers. David stands, looking back at the rest of them. "How much time do we have?"

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off." Regina guesses.

"If he's airborne, he could be anywhere on the island." Neal tells them.

"An hour isn't much time." Hook states, looking worriedly at Emma, whose barely said a word since they've met up. "I suggest we get started looking."

"Mom, Felix." Nick reminds Regina of their plan.

With fury in her eyes, Regina storms towards the Lost Boys with the group following, except for Snow, who stays back with Avia. "Where is he?" She demands.

"Gone." Felix grins. "There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails."

Regina grabs the boy roughly by his shawl. "You won't talk?" She grits her teeth, evilly. "How about I make you talk?"

Regina reaches her hand back, but before she can plunge it into Felix's chest, Emma grabs her arm, stopping her. "Regina, wait."

"There's no time!" Regina shouts. "Do you want to save your sister, or not!?"

"Of course I do!" Emma exclaims, pulling the Queen away from the boys. "But I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids. They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"Yeah, we tried the cute and cuddly. They don't respond to reason." Emma looks at Snow, who is sitting with Avia, clutching her daughter's hand, as she stares back at Emma. "What else do you have to offer?"

"What every kid wants… " Emma looks back at Regina. "…a mother." 

* * *

Boston / Eleven Months Ago…

Avia had just blown out her candle, celebrating her thirteenth birthday, as she sits quietly with her sister whose arm is wrapped protectively around her while they sit outside the group home.

"You know, two hours isn't that far away, Avs." Emma states as they both stare up at the stars.

Avia scoffs. "Yeah, and it's not like you can just hop into your bug and magically appear in two seconds to rescue me if something happens."

"You gotta think positive, kid."

Avia chuckles. "When have you ever thought positive? Face it, Emma, we've always had bad luck and we always will have bad luck. Nothing has ever worked in our favor, ever. You would think after all this time you would have realized that."

"Well, Avs, when it comes to you, I try to think positive." Emma says. "Because of you I have a really great job."

"Yeah, a job and, yet, they still won't let you have custody of me. It's not fair." Avia groans in frustration. "You made a mistake. It's been four years. You've made up for it since then. You have a great apartment. You buy me whatever I need and, yet, they still won't let you take care of me fully. I don't understand."

Emma squeezes Avia close, understanding her frustration. "I know." She sighs. "Me either."

"I hate them so much." Avia whispers.

Assuming Avia is talking about the system, she agrees. "Me too, kid."

"No." Avia shakes her head. "I mean, yeah. I hate the system, too. But I hate our parents more." She admits. "You know, I still wonder what they look like. If we look like them. If they wonder what we look like. If they think about us at all."

"I think about them, too, sometimes." Emma says. She wanted to tell her sister that she's been searching for their parents, but she didn't want to get Avia's hopes up. For right now, Emma was finding it difficult to even find a small trace of them. It's like they never existed.

"I wonder all the time what'd I do if you ever found them. If I'd forgive them, or if I'd just simply yell at them." Avia sighs. "I watch all these younger kids get adopted and I just think about how I just want a mom – my mom. And maybe if she came back, maybe I wouldn't have time to think about all the things that have happened to me that I just want to yell at her for. Maybe I'd just be relieved that she at least came back for me. I'd have my mom back." Tears fill Emma's green eyes as she listens to her sister. She was grateful for that moment that Avia was leaning against her chest, unable to see her cry. "But – " Avia sighs. "Then I come back to reality and realize that the only person who has ever truly been with me, and has always protected me, regardless of what stood in our way, is you." Avia shakes her head. "I don't need parents. I don't need a mom or a dad. I have my big sister. She's always there for me and that's all that matters."

Emma closes her eyes, silently letting her tears fall as she rests her cheek on top of Avia's head. "And I will always fight for you, Avia."

Avia nods, smiling slightly. "I know. Because Swan sisters never give up, right?"

Emma chuckles, kissing Avia on her forehead before glancing back up at the stars. "Swan sisters never give up." She repeats. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

Nick is now watching over Avia as the adults try to convince the Lost Boys to tell them where Pan is.

"Guys, listen to me." Emma says, crouching down at their levels, looking around at each and every one of them. They are still tied up, refusing to speak to the adults. "We are not gonna hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan, and I get that." She says, glancing at Felix. "But you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, my sister and I thought we were never going to find our family. We were orphans, like all of you. Avia and I believed for so long that we only had each other. We refused to let anyone else in, trusting no one except for each other." Emma looks up at her parents, who are standing next to her, looking proudly down at their daughter. "But we were wrong. We found a lot of people who love us. And we never thought that was ever going to happen for us." She looks back at the Lost Boys as Snow and David smile at one another. "And now that we know that it can - that it did; you can see that it can happen for you, too.

"Pan is the only family we need." Felix comments.

"No. Family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Avia and convinced her to give up her own heart, making her believe that no one loves her."

"To save the island." A young Lost Boy tells her.

"No, to save himself."

"Don't listen to her." Felix tells the boys. "Pan cares about all of us."

"No, he doesn't." Emma insists. "We care about you." Emma stands up next to her parents. "And we can save you! We can take you home with us to our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Avia's heart, he can be stopped."

"You just have to tell us where he is." Snow adds.

Felix stands up. "Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe." He says angrily. Hook rolls his eyes from behind the boy, pushing him back down. "That's the only help you'll get."

Emma steps in front of Felix. "Where is Pan?"

"Not telling." The angry boy glares at the Savior who looks away, feeling as if all hope is lost.

"Can you really bring us home?" The same young Lost Boy asks, surprising Emma.

"Shut your mouth!" Felix reprimands.

Emma walks over to the boy, crouching down in front of him. "Yes. With your help."

"His thinking tree." The boy reveals.

"No!" Felix roars with anger.

"Yes, his thinking tree." Another boy confirms, ignoring Felix.

"Stop it! All of you!"

"What is that?" Emma asks.

"It's where he goes when he wants to be alone." The young boy explains.

"You can find him there. It's not far." The other boy assures her.

"No, don't trust her." Felix begs.

"Can you tell us where that is?" Emma asks, ignoring Felix's pleads to the boys.

"Yeah." The young Lost Boy nods his head. "But you have to swear, swear that you'll take us with you."

Emma leans closer to the boy with a look of genuine sympathy in her eyes. "I promise. We are going home. All of us." She smiles tearfully at the boy. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Eleven Months Ago...

Emma and Avia are sitting in the yellow bug, enjoying dinner from Granny's.

"I missed this." Avia smiles at her sister.

Emma chuckles. "What? Camping out in my car, eating a burger? Gotta admit, Avs, I kinda don't."

Avia laughs, rolling her eyes. "No. This. Us. Hanging out. When I arrived here, I really didn't think we'd do this again."

Emma smiles softly at her sister. "I told you I was going to find you."

Avia nods. "You did. You kept your promise."

Emma exhales heavily. "But I'm pretty sure Mary Margaret wouldn't have minded us eating this in her kitchen."

"Yeah. She seems like the type to frown upon eating dinner in a car." Avia chuckles.

Emma looks at her sister. "You like her, don't you?" Avia looks down at her burger. "It's okay, Avs. You can like her. I mean, honestly, I liked her the moment I met her."

Avia looks surprised. "Really?"

Emma shrugs. "Something about her."

"It's odd, isn't it?" Avia wonders. "It's like I had this weird connection to her the moment I met her – like we've met before."

"Yeah. Me, too. But, I guess, that's a good thing, right? You feel safe here, don't you?"

Avia shrugs. "I do. But, I mean, I'd feel safer if I was with you. Mary Margaret is nice and all, but she isn't my family. She isn't my sister. She's just another home that isn't with you."

"But she can be, Avs." Avia sighs. "She can be your home, too. I promise there's enough room in that guarded heart of yours to let someone else in."

Avia looks curiously at her sister. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Emma questions.

"You talk a lot of game for someone who isn't being such a great example for her little sister."

"Hey." Emma exclaims offended.

Avia laughs. "It's the truth. Your heart is guarded, too, Emma. When are you going to let someone else in?"

Emma leans her head back against the seat and smiles softly at her sister. "Don't you worry about me, okay? Let me worry about me while I worry about you." She says, earning a playful eye roll from her sister. "I'll be okay. We'll be okay. I promise."

Avia simply nods as she continues to eat her burger while Emma continues to stare at her in awe. 

* * *

Neverland / Present…

"The Pixie Woods?" Regina asks the Lost Boys. "That's where it is?"

"It's just north of here." The young Lost Boys confirms. "It's where the pixie dust used to grow."

"Do you know where that is?" Emma asks Hook.

"Aye." Hook nods. "The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries."

"Then let's make history." Neal says.

"We're gonna need you here, once we get Avia's heart, it's gonna be a race back." Emma tells him. "We need help on both ends."

"Okay. Let's gather up the Lost Boys. Get them on board the Jolly Roger. Prepare the ship to fly." The Lost Boys look at one another with excitement.

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus sail." Hook comments. "Otherwise, we're at the mercy of the trade winds."

"Pan's shadow's in here." Neal says as he tosses his bag over his shoulder. "I'll get us home, long as your ship holds together."

"Well, as long as your plan holds together, she will."

"I'll stay with Avia." David says to Snow. "You stay with Emma. Once you get Avia's heart back, we'll spend our last moments together as a family." Snow looks up at her husband with tearful eyes and kisses him. Now that Rumple is locked in Pandora's Box, the Charmings are back at square one - having to stay on Neverland and bid their daughters goodbye all over again.

"Let's do this." Emma says, walking away. 

* * *

Emma and Snow are following behind Regina as they trek through the jungle, eventually coming to a clearing.

"Look." Regina gasps, noticing Pandora's Box sitting on a rock. Emma draws her sword as they approach with caution. Snow steps forward to grab it. "Careful." Regina warns her. "Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason."

"It's David's only way home." Snow tells her. "Without Gold, we're stuck here." As Snow leans in to grab the box, a vine from a tree behind them wraps around her, tying her up. It then proceeds to do the same to Emma and Regina.

"Are you still at it?" Pan taunts as he appears from behind the tree. "Don't you know?" He picks up Emma's sword that had fallen to the ground. "Peter Pan never fails. I didn't expect you to find me. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. But if you're looking to see Avia again, I have to tell you, there's only one place you'll be reunited – in death." Emma tries to lunge forward, struggling against the vines. "Having trouble moving?" He continues to taunt at them. "Not surprised, given where you are. You see, what's hastening your demise is your regret."

"What are you talking about?" Emma glares.

"This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here."

"You have a son?" Regina asks, shocked.

"I'm older than I look."

"If you have a child, you must regret losing him, too." Emma says.

"But I don't." Pan states proudly, picking up Pandora's Box. "Quite the opposite, actually. See, I have him all boxed up, so I don't lose him again."

"Rumplestiltskin is your son?" Regina asks.

"That he is."

"How is that possible?" Snow asks, bewildered. "You're – "

"Younger than him? Not really. Just like you and your daughters." Pan tells her.

"You're a fraud." Regina accuses. "Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us, let alone Rumplestiltskin." She chuckles.

"You're right. But that's why I'm here." He says, looking at the tree above them. "This tree will protect me until my power is restored. And then – " Pan scoffs. " – well, then I get to have some real fun. And I won't have to ever worry about my child again. Something else we will all soon have in common."

"There has to be another way." Emma ponders.

"No, you're not going to get to me. See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here. And you?" He points the sword at Emma. "You've got plenty."

"I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had a chance."

"Well, that's not all, is it, Savior? No. I have your sister's heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let her down time and time again. Every scar, every bruise, every lie – " Pan scowls. " – is because of you."

"Leave her alone." Snow demands.

"Perhaps I should. After all, you are the one who started it all. How could they learn to trust anyone when their own mother betrayed them?" Pan taunts Snow. "Abandoning them."

"Are you finished?" Regina asks, bored.

"Last words from the Queen." Pan smirks. "Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most to regret of all."

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population." Regina admits without shame. "I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but – " Regina shakes her head. " – I'm not." Regina breaks the vines off with ease, releasing them, causing Pan to step back, startled. "Because it got me my children." Regina plunges her hand into Pan's chest, ripping Avia's heart out. Pan falls to the ground, shocked. He tries to reach for Pandora's Box, but Regina grabs that, too. She looks up at Emma and Snow, who is holding a smile. "Let's go save your daughter." Regina smiles triumphantly. 

* * *

Aboard the Jolly Roger, Felix, who is tied up, is placed among the other Lost Boys, preparing for their trip home.

Emma, Snow, and Regina step onto the ship. They run towards Avia, who is lying unconscious on the floor of the ship with David kneeling next to her. Snow kneels in front of Avia, next to David, while Emma kneels next to Snow, all looking apprehensive as Regina kneels behind Avia's head.

"Hold on, Avia." The Queen tells her. She places Avia's heart onto her chest before plunging it back inside.

"Avia?" Emma calls out to her sister.

They all wait, tentatively, but Avia doesn't wake up. "Regina, why isn't she waking up?" Snow begins to panic.

"Are we too late?" Emma asks.

"Avia." Regina shakes the girl gently.

Suddenly Avia awakens with a gasp while the group smiles, relieved. Avia looks around groggily at her parents and Emma, who are smiling back at her with happy tears in their eyes. "You're real?" She asks, looking at Emma.

Emma laughs, brushing her hand over Avia's head. "Yeah, kid. We're real."

Avia looks at her parents. "Mom? Dad?" She says in a whisper.

David and Snow laugh, thrilled to hear those words from their daughter. "Yes, sweetheart." Snow says. "It's us."

"It's Mom and Dad." David assures her.

Avia jumps up, throwing her arms around Snow and Emma as David quickly wraps his arm around all three, hugging them close. "I'm sorry." Avia begins to cry into her mother's shoulder. "I wanted to save magic."

"It's okay." Emma sighs, just relieved to have her sister back. She rests her forehead against Avia's. "It's okay." She whispers.

"He said you were afraid of me. I wanted to prove that I could save everyone. I wanted to prove that I could save myself without anyone's help."

"Sh." David says, reaching over to kiss his daughter's forehead. "You never have to prove anything to us. Let us do that."

"And now it's time to rest." Snow whispers, squeezing Avia even closer, if that was possible. She was just so happy to have her daughter alive and back in her arms where she belonged.

"The Captain's Quarters are waiting for you." Hook winks.

Avia pulls away, looking at her parents and Emma. Snow brushes her thumb down her daughter's cheek, wiping away her tears. Avia looks at her sister. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay." Emma assures her. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe now. You're back with us, and we're never letting you go again."

"Swan sisters never give up."

Emma chuckles. "That's right. We never give up."

Avia turns slightly, looking at Nick and Regina. "Thanks for saving me." She says gratefully to Regina.

Regina nods, smiling slightly. "Just don't do that again."

Avia shakes her head, amused. Nick crouches down in front of his friend. "No more portals?"

Avia smiles. "No more portals." She agrees, bumping his fist. Avia lets out a heavy sigh, falling back into Snow's arms, closing her eyes as she rests against her mother's chest.

"Come on." Regina nudges her son. "You both need some rest." 

* * *

Below deck, Avia is laying in bed, still feeling weak, as Snow sits on the edge of the bed and David sits in a chair beside her, looking down at their daughter. Emma walks in, smiling down at her sister.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

Avia shrugs. "Tired."

Emma nods. "Well, you had quite the adventure."

Avia smirks. "Nice." Emma chuckles. Avia looks around at them with seriousness in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you all. I should have never let Pan get inside my head. I should have known better."

"Hey." Snow frowns. "Do not blame yourself."

"She's right, Avs. It's not your fault. It's ours." Emma says, surprising Avia. "We should have believed that you could handle the truth about who you are. I know you're my little sister – " Emma smile sadly. " – but you're not so little anymore. You're growing up, and I have to let you. I won't hold anything back from you anymore, Avia. I promise."

"You were just protecting me, Emma. It's what you do." Avia shrugs. "You're my big sister. You kinda don't have a choice." She teases, causing them all to laugh.

Emma kneels down, placing a kiss on her sister's head. "I'm just glad you're safe now. I love you, kid."

"I love you, too, sis."

"Okay. I'm going to go check up on how the others are doing. Get some rest. We'll be home in no time." Avia nods as Emma smiles at her parents, leaving them alone.

Avia looks up at her father. "Are you going to be okay?" She asks sheepishly.

David squeezes her hand, smiling. "Don't you worry about me. Once we're back in Storybrooke, Gold will heal me. You just worry about getting stronger. You have a horse waiting for you to ride when you get back."

Avia's eyes light up. "You're going to let me ride now?"

David chuckles. "I think you're ready."

"Thanks, Daddy."

David sighs happily. "I will never get used to hearing you say that." He leans down, kissing her longingly on her forehead. "I love you, kiddo."

Avia smiles. "I love you, too… Dad."

They laugh, shaking their heads at their daughter. "Rest up. I'll be upstairs." Avia nods watching as David stands, placing a kiss on Snow's cheek, before walking out.

"I guess it's just you and me, babe." Snow says, smiling.

Suddenly tears well up in Avia's eyes. "Please don't go."

Snow furrows her brows, worried. "Hey. Hey. I'm not going anywhere." She promises.

"I don't want to be alone."

Snow catches the tear that falls from Avia's green eyes. "You will never be alone again. Do you understand me?" She asks, sternly. Snow moves so she is sitting against the bed's headboard. "Come here." She opens her arms, letting Avia fall into them, resting herself against Snow's side. "You, my beautiful little girl, are never going to be alone ever again. And, yes, you are still my little girl." She smirks, remembering Emma saying Avia wasn't so little anymore. "You and Emma will always be my little girls." Avia just squeezes her mom's waist tighter, trying to sink herself further into her side. Snow begins running her hands down her daughter's wavy hair and back. She grimaces slightly feeling her daughter's spine through her shirt. The week spent in Neverland definitely did some damage to her daughter and her health. But Snow was going to make sure to fix that once they are back in Storybrooke. "Having to let go of you girls the first time was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever experienced in my life. But then, watching as you fell into that portal – " Snow's breath shutters at the memory. " – I truly thought I lost you forever. But not again." Snow says firmly. "I will never let you go again, sweetheart. We are going to be the family we were always meant to be." She runs her fingers down Avia's tear-stained cheeks. "Your father and I will watch Emma make a life of her own, and we'll watch you grow into the beautiful woman that you already are." Snow smiles. "You're never going to be alone again." Snow looks down and sees that Avia has fallen asleep. She leans her head back on the headboard, resting her hand on top of Avia's head, as her other hand runs down her daughter's back, lulling Avia into a deeper sleep, believing that nothing will ever separate the family again. 

* * *

In the quarters next door, Regina is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at Nick.

"Oh, I know that look." Regina smiles, amused. "That's five hours of Space Paranoids and too much pizza." She jokes.

Nick smiles, tiredly. "Pizza sounds good."

"Well, don't you worry. We will be home in no time. I'm sure you and Karley will be able to talk me into eating junk food for at least a week." Regina leans down, kissing Nick on his forehead. "Get some rest."

"Thanks, Mom." Nick says sincerely. "For saving Avia… and me."

Regina shakes her head slightly. "You never have to thank me for saving you, Nicholas. I'm your mom. That's what I'm supposed to."

Nick simply nods as Regina runs her hand down his cheek and turns around, walking out of the room. Nick sighs, relieved to finally be heading back home. He turns to his side and is shocked to see Peter Pan appear before him. Pan draws a blade out to Nick. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Nick." 

* * *

On the top deck, Neal activates Pandora's Box, releasing his father, while David and Emma stand behind them, watching.

Rumple looks at Neal. "Bae."

"Papa." Neal allows his father to bring him into an embrace, hugging him happily.

"Where's Avia?"

"She's safe." Neal tells him.

"I told you I wasn't gonna hurt the girl."

"I know. I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me Pan was your father?"

Rumple's face falls with despair. "Because I didn't want you to know that I was as bad a father as he was." He explains. "Because we're both the same, me and him, because we both abandoned our sons."

"No, you're not the same." Neal assures his father. "You came back for me, Papa." Neal hugs his father again.

Emma turns to David. "He's back. That means – "

"He can cure me." David confirms. "And we can go home and be a family." David brings his daughter into a hug, kissing her temple.

But, suddenly, Rumple senses something - his face contorts in confusion. "What's wrong?" Neal asks. 

* * *

Below deck, Nick begins to panic at the sight of the blade. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted Avia's heart, Nick, but your mother took it away from me and left me for dead." Pan says, pointing the blade at Nick's chest. "Her mistake. Because now I'm coming for you." Pan reaches into Nick's back, ripping Nick's shadow from his body.

"What are you doing!?" Nick shouts in agony.

"Blood magic works both ways – " Rumple says from behind them. " – Father." Rumple opens Pandora's Box and Pan begins to get sucked into it. However, before he is fully taken by it, he casts a spell that causes both his and Nick's eyes to glow.

"No!" Pan shouts with a look of sudden worry as he is sucked into Pandora's Box.

Regina runs into the room, rushing to Nick's side. "Nick!" She checks him over. "Nick!"

Nick gasps, looking at his mother. "It's okay." He assures her. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" She asks, worried.

"He's a strong boy, Regina." Rumple tells her. "Pan was just retaliating. He can't have Avia, so he was trying to go after your boy. But, no worries, you raised him well."

Regina smiles, touched by Rumple's compliment. 

* * *

Back on the top deck, Snow walks up just as they are all lining the Lost Boys up, preparing them for the journey home.

"Is Avia okay?" Emma asks her mother.

Snow smiles, nodding. "She's finally asleep."

"Good." Regina says firmly. "Then she'll sleep through this."

Neal holds the coconut containing the Shadow over a cannon. "Ready, Regina?" Emma asks the Queen who gives her a confident nod. Emma lights the cannon with Neal's lighter and Neal opens the coconut, sending the shadow flying into the air from the blast. Regina uses her magic to hold the shadow before merging it into the ship, turning it black. "You think it'll fly?"

"It has no choice." Regina says.

"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland."

"As you wish, Milady." Hook says, preparing the ship which begins to fly, passing Skull Rock, as it sails into the clouds.

"You know, when we first landed on this island, you said we'd all need to work together." David reminds his daughter.

"I was just trying anything." Emma tells him.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think it was possible." He confesses, watching as Snow begins to be the mother that she is, serving the Lost Boys food they so desperately needed. "That hero, a villain, a pirate – " Emma chuckles. " – that we could all be united, but we were because of the most important piece of the puzzle – a leader."

Emma looks uncomfortable, knowing her father is talking about her. "I'm just glad that we were able to work together to get Avia and Nick home. Get all of us home." Snow glances at her husband and daughter and smiles. 

* * *

On the other side of the ship, Wendy is watching the clouds down below her when Tinkerbell approaches from behind.

"Better than being in a cage, isn't it?"

Wendy turns to the fairy. "Are we really free?"

"Yes, Wendy." Tinkerbell confirms. "Soon, you'll see your brothers."

"I have something for you. I've save it all this time. I could never use it, but – " Wendy hands Tink a small vial. " – maybe you can. It's pixie dust. It's the last bit from the last flower in the treetops."

"I can't make it work." Tink says, sadly. "I've got no magic. Not since I lost my wings."

"You'll figure it out." Wendy tells her. "I believe in you, Tink." 

* * *

Avia, who has now awaken, steps out, stumbling a bit. "Whoa." Emma sees her sister and quickly hurries to her before she falls over. "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I want to rest up here – with my family." Avia tells her.

Emma wraps her arms securely around Avia as Neal walks up. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He asks, nervously, knowing how Avia has felt about him in the past.

Avia looks up at the man she's hated for so long. "I'm better. Thanks to you. I know I've given you a hard time after – " She looks at Emma, shaking her head slightly, not wanting to bring the past back up. " – but I don't hate you anymore, Neal. I understand why you did what you did. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no." Neal shakes his head, refusing to let Avia be the one to apologize. "I'm sorry. I could have done better. What you went through, Avia, it – "

"Had to happen." Avia interrupts. "It's okay."

"Av – "

"Just accept my apology and shut up." Avia smirks.

Emma and Neal laugh. "Okay. Fine." Neal gives in. "I forgive you." Avia reaches forward and hugs Neal, surprising both Neal and Emma.

"Come on." Emma wraps her arm around Avia once she pulls away from Neal. "Let's get you something to eat." Neal smiles at the two, watching them walk over to Snow and David. He was happy to see that Emma and Avia finally have the family they deserved and longed for, for so long. 

* * *

Tinkerbell approaches Regina. "I'm glad you got your son back, Regina. Seems the Evil Queen was able to love someone after all."

Regina smiles. "Yes, it seems. And it seems you were right."

"I knew you still had some good in you."

Regina looks surprised when she sees the vial of pixie dust Tinkerbell is holding starting to glow. "Apparently, you still have some magic in you."

"What happened?" Tink asks, puzzled.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say for a moment there, you believed." 

* * *

A while later, Nick walks across the deck and picks up a plate of food, and sits next to Felix, offering it to him.

"Go away, boy." Felix sneers. "Not hungry."

"But I came to thank you."

Felix turns to Nick. "No matter what those other traitors do, I'm on Pan's side. And Pan – "

"Never fails." Nick finishes.

"What?" Felix asks, confused.

"You heard me. Peter Pan never fails. He can't be stopped. Even when they think he's defeated, when they think they've won, he finds a way."

"So, you think you're not safe?"

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly safe." Nick grins. "During our struggle, my fate was sealed. The one who's in trouble is Avia." Felix still looks confused, though. "Peter Pan always finds a way, remember?"

Felix grins, realizing Pan took the body of the boy instead. "You – you switched."

Nick holds out the plate of food once more. "You sure you're not hungry?"

Felix takes the plate. "Thank you, Pan." He grins evilly.

Nick looks over at Avia, who is resting against Emma as she eats, while her family talks around her. "Now, let's play." Nick tells his friend. 

* * *

Out on the harbor in Storybrooke, a pair of red heels walks across the pier – the owner being none other than Ariel, the former mermaid.

"So, if the name Rumple gave you's correct, - " Belle says as she and Karley help Ariel search for Prince Eric. " – he works here." Belle points over to a man, who looks just like her Prince Eric, working on the docks.

"Is that him?" Karley asks, excitingly. Ariel stares at the man with excitement. "Is that Eric?"

"Yes." Ariel confirms as she watches Eric chop a head off a fish. She grimaces. "Wow. He must really hate me."

"Go on." Belle nudges the mermaid. "Go talk to him."

Ariel walks towards Eric and soon their eyes meet. "Ariel." Eric says, surprised to see her.

Ariel chuckles. "Eric."

Eric removes his apron and moves towards Ariel, instantly bringing her into a kiss. Belle and Karley smile at one another with glee at the two reuniting.

But their faces soon drop when they hear a sound in the sky. The both look up and Karley gasps. "They're back!" She shouts as they all watch the Jolly Roger descend from the sky. "Belle, they're home!" 

* * *

A crowd is heard cheering as a wooden board is kicked down from the ship. Avia steps over, holding the hands of her parents, David and Snow, while Emma follows closely behind. They all return smiles back towards their friends, happy to be home. Regina leads Nick off the ship with Rumple, Neal, and Hook following behind leading the Lost Boys along.

"Nick!" Karley runs to her brother and nearly tackles him down as she hugs him. Nick shows no emotion but hugs her anyway. "I missed you." She whispers tearfully in his ear.

"Yeah." Nick says, forcing a smile. "You, too."

Karley smiles at her brother before turning to Regina. "Mom." Regina is surprised by the name, and apparently so is Karley. "I – I'm sorry. It slipped out."

Regina leans down, cupping the girl's cheeks. "It's okay. You can call me whatever you like." She smiles.

Karley jumps into Regina's arms, hugging her. "I'm so glad you're back. You saved them. I knew you would."

Regina closes her eyes, taking in this moment. She had no idea how much she truly missed the girl until now. She pulls away, keeping a firm, yet gentle grip on Karley's arm as she reaches for Nick's. "I'm just glad to finally have you both together again." She pulls them both in for another hug.

During that time, the Charming family is greeting their friends with long awaiting hugs. Snow hugs Ariel, having not seen each other in so long, happy to see that Prince Eric is by her side.

"How's it feel to be home?" Emma asks Avia.

"Feels like I never want to leave again." Avia smiles.

Felix steps off the ship, looking miserable. Nick glances at the Lost Boy, making eye-contact.

Rumple and Belle embrace in a hug. "I told you I'd see you again." She tells him with tears in her eyes.

Rumple smiles. "That's the last time I don't listen to you."

Neal walks up. "Hey!"

"Hey. Welcome back." Belle says.

"Thank you." Neal shows Rumple his cane. "I found this below deck. Thought you might need it."

"Thank you, Bae. I do – " Rumple takes it from his son. "As a reminder of the man I was and shall no longer be." Neal smiles, hugging his father and Belle.

The Lost Boys finish exiting the ship while John and Michael Darling watch on, awaiting the arrival of their sister, Wendy, who finally comes into view, looking around anxiously for her brothers. "Wendy!" The brothers call out to their sister who hadn't aged since she left them.

"Michael!" Wendy exclaims as she runs towards her brothers, hugging them both. "John! Is it really you?" She sees how much older they are now.

"You have no idea how long we've been waiting to see you." John tells her.

Neal walks up. "You remember Baelfire?" Wendy asks them.

"Hey." Neal smiles at the boys, bringing them all in for a group hug. "So? Now what?" He asks them.

"I think it's time for the Darlings to go home." John says. "All of us."

Snow turns to her husband. "How do you feel?" She asks.

"Pretty good, actually. I think the water must be working." David tells her.

"Aye, it is." Hook walks up, overhearing them. "Dreamshade overtook my brother the moment we left Neverland."

"Gold will find a cure." Snow says, happily. "You'll be okay."

"I have to admit, there was a minute there I didn't believe we were all gonna make it out of that place." Emma tells them.

"Well, we did." David exclaims, happily, as he brings his daughters to his side as Snow stands opposite.

Snow looks over at Regina, who is smiling down at her kids. "And we owe a lot of it to her." Snow says, loudly. Regina looks up, perplexed. "Regina helped saved us all." Surprised by the attention, Regina just brings Karley and Nick closer to her, as if shielding herself from the towns' stares. 

* * *

After the excitement died down, David, Emma, Rumple, and Belle are now looking up at the Jolly Roger where the shadow is trapped.

"So, what about the shadow?" David asks.

"Don't worry." Rumple assures the Prince. "It's trapped, just as it was in the candle. The only person that can free it is safely in here." He looks down at the box in his hand.

While the group is distracted, Pan, who is still disguised as Nick, walks over to Felix who is standing alone. "What do you have in mind, Peter?" Felix asks. "What if someone decides to open that box, let the real boy out?"

"That's not the problem." Nick tells him. "Trust me."

"What's the next step?"

"You need to be punished." Nick looks over at Regina. "Hey, Mom?" Regina, Emma, Neal, and David walk over to Nick and Felix. "What about Felix? He's still free."

"What are you doing?" Felix asks, lowly.

"They need to trust me." Nick tells him, lowly.

"Nick's right." Regina says, standing in front of the Lost Boy. "We can't just let Felix walk away freely."

"Oh, don't worry. We got plenty cell space for this guy." David says, dragging the evil Lost Boy away.

"Don't worry, Nick. You and Avia are safe now." Emma assures him. 

* * *

Inside the pawn shop, Rumple places Pandora's Box into a slot in the floor while Emma, Regina, Belle, Neal, Karley, and Pan, disguised as Nick, watch from behind.

"Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me." Rumple tells them, using his magic to lock the box inside.

"And you're not gonna do that?" Nick asks.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped just as much as you." Rumple stands up, looking down at the floor. "You needn't worry. As long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day." 

* * *

Later that day, Belle is putting the final touches on Rumple's neck tie.

"There, perfect." She tells him.

"Thank you." Rumple smiles.

"You're welcome. So, what now?"

Rumple takes his girlfriend's hands into his own. "Well, that's a question I haven't had to ask myself. I didn't think I had a future."

"But you do. Avia wasn't your undoing, and neither was Pan. So now, you can stop worrying about prophecies and start thinking about your future. There's endless possibilities, countless paths to take."

"But there's only one of those paths I'm interested in."

"Which one's that?" Belle wonders.

"The one where you and I are together." Rumple tells her.

He moves his hands to her face as they lean in close to kiss. 

* * *

At Granny's Diner, everyone is gathered inside celebrating their return home from Neverland.

Avia and Karley sit in the booth across from Nick. "It feels great to be back." Avia says, relieved.

"It feels great to have you back." Karley chuckles. "After I watched you both jump into that portal, I thought I'd never see you again." They look at Nick who is keeping to himself. "Don't look too excited, Nick. I mean, you've only been away from me a week." She says sarcastically.

Nick forces a smile, rolling his eyes. "Of course I'm happy to be home. I guess I'm still a little out of it."

"Yeah." Avia frowns. "Regina told us what happen. I'm sorry."

Karley looks confused. "What happened?"

Avia sighs, sharing a look with Nick. "Um. Back on the ship, on her way back home, Pan somehow managed to get on the ship. And, instead of going after me, he retaliated and went after Nick. I guess because Regina saved me. He was trying to take Nick's shadow."

Karley looks wide eyed at her brother. "I'm okay." Nick assures her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Karley asks.

"Because it's over. It happened, but I'm fine now. Mr. Gold saved us and now Pan is locked away for good. He's never going to hurt us again."

"And I'll never be that stupid again." Avia sighs.

Karley arches her brow at the two. "Do I want to know?"

Avia and Nick share another look. "No." They say in unison. 

* * *

At the counter, Hook is sitting, watching Emma talk to her parents when Neal walks up, sitting down next to the pirate.

"I don't think they serve rum at Granny's." Neal tells him.

"Don't worry." Hook says, displeased, facing the front. "I'm not here to pursue the lady Swan."

Neal smirks. "Yeah, you're just here to throw back a few with the dwarfs." He jokes.

"I made a decision when it comes to Emma. I'm gonna back off."

Neal looks surprised. "Back off?"

Hook nods. "She's reunited with her family again. It doesn't seem like the time to step in the middle of that." Hook sees that this obviously doesn't phase Neal. He's going to try to pursue Emma again regardless. "But, you see, I'm in this for the long haul." He continues. "You've already walked out on Emma once. I'm not so sure she'll let you back in. Are you?"

Without responding, Neal simply gets up and walks away. 

* * *

Elsewhere in the diner, Blue is conversing with Grumpy and Happy when Regina and Tinkerbell approach.

"Green." Blue exclaims, shocked to see the fairy. She hadn't seen Tinkerbell since she exiled her.

"Tinkerbell." Regina corrects the fairy. "Her name is Tinkerbell."

"I know." Blue smiles. "I just didn't think that I would ever – "

"You'd ever see me again?" Tinkerbell asks. "Likewise."

"Give Tink her wings back." Regina demands.

"In case you forgot, I don't take orders from you." Blue reminds the Queen.

"She helped us. She's earned it. She even got pixie dust to work again." Regina points to the vial of pixie dust hanging from Tinkerbell's neck.

"Really?" Blue asks, surprised. "Let's see."

"Well, briefly." Tinkerbell says, fiddling with the vial. " I mean, sort of glowed for a moment. It's not something I can do at the drop of a hat."

"Well, then, there's your problem."

"What?"

"You don't believe in yourself anymore. How can I believe in you if you can't even do that?" The Blue fairy walks away, leaving Tinkerbell annoyed.

"I need a drink." 

* * *

As the three kids sit at the booth, now looking through Avia's storybook that Neal found back in his room, Neal walks up to Emma who is now sitting alone at the counter, watching her sister carefully.

"How's she doing?" Neal asks.

Emma shrugs. "As good as can be expected. Almost as if nothing happened."

"Well, that's good then. So – " Neal quickly moves on to another topic. " – Emma, can we make some time to talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Emma asks, awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. I thought maybe just the two of us. You know, in a not so busy setting."

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" Emma asks.

"You know, when you put it like that – "

"Neal – " Emma groans, looking unsure. "I don't know. I – "

"Hey, listen. Avia's back. And she's safe. We all are." He reminds her. "Okay, look, I'll make it easier for you. Tomorrow, I'm gonna be hungry around lunchtime." Emma smiles, kindly. "And so I'm gonna come here, I'm gonna sit in that booth – " He turns around, pointing at the booth the kids are currently sitting at. " – and you're welcome to join me. And if not? I'll quit buggin' you." Neal walks away just as Snow and David walk up to their daughter.

"Don't say it." Emma warns them.

"Say what?" Snow asks, innocently.

"That I owe it to Neal to go on a date with him."

"You don't. You owe it to yourself."

"I can't think about myself right now, not after what Avia just went through." Emma frowns.

"I think our daughter has forgotten that we are the parents." David says, jokingly, to his wife. Emma rolls her eyes. Avia walks up. "Hey, kiddo. How are you doing?"

Avia looks up at her parents. "Tired." She says, showing the evidence in her heavy eyes.

Snow smiles, brushing her hand over Avia's head. "I bet. You'll feel better once you're in your own bed."

Emma holds out her hand. "Ready when you are."

Avia smiles, grabbing her sister's hand. Emma pulls Avia into her side, making her laugh. Snow and David watch their daughters with smiles on their faces as they watch them bid their friends good-bye for the night. "Let's go home." David says, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Home." Snow whispers happily. 

* * *

Inside Nick's bedroom, Pan in disguise had taken Avia's storybook, with her permission, of course, and is now flipping through the pages of the moment when Regina enacted the Dark Curse.

Out in the hallway, Karley starts to walk through the bedroom door that is slightly ajar, but she stops shortly, peeking through at Nick. Regina walks up from the stairs, seeing Karley. "What are you doing up so late, young lady?"

Nick looks up at the door to see Karley turn around, facing Regina. "Oh. Uh, I was just coming to tell Nick goodnight." Karley says, nervously.

Regina wraps her arm around Karley's shoulders, leading the girl inside Nick's room. "You two are up way too late. You've both had a long week and need your rest."

"Sorry." Nick forces a small smile up at his mother. "I got distracted." Nick climbs into bed as Regina and Karley walk closer. Regina sits on the edge of the bed, tucking the bedsheets around her son as Karley stands next to her. "Hey, Mom, your vault. Did you bring that over with you?"

Regina and Karley look confused. "Why are you asking that?" Karley asks, suspiciously. "You know she did."

"With all your magic?" Nick asks, ignoring Karley.

Regina furrows her brows, perplexed. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Because I might need that stuff to protect myself from Pan." Nick tells her, pretending to be frightened.

"Oh, honey, he can't hurt you. He's locked up in Gold's shop."

"But what if he gets out? What if he finds a way to come after me and Avia again?"

Regina looks up at Karley, who seems to be wondering the same thing. She grabs both their hands. "Magic isn't the answer. You both know that more than anyone." Regina then closes the storybook and sets it on Nick's nightstand. "My vault is sealed shut for a reason. It's dangerous. I will protect you – the both of you. No matter what. Now, it's time for the both of you to go to bed." Regina stands up and leans down, placing a kiss on Nick's cheek. "Goodnight." She stands back up, placing her arm around Karley, who is still narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her brother as she allows Regina to walk her out, leading her into her own bedroom.

"That was weird, right?" Karley asks Regina as she climbs into her bed.

"What was?" Regina asks as she sits on the edge of the bed just as she did with Nick.

"Nick asking you those questions. He knows you brought your vault here – and your magic. Why would he ask that?"

Regina sighs. "Well, your brother went through a lot back in Neverland, Karley. He's just a little nervous right now. It's perfectly normal."

"Well, it doesn't seem perfectly normal. And I know my brother."

Regina simply smiles. "Enough about that. We hadn't really talked since we returned. How was everything here?"

Karley smiles softly. "It was good. Belle took great care of me, really. I just really missed you guys. It was weird being here without you, considering I was by myself for thirteen years before the curse broke.

"Well, you never have to worry about that again." Regina assures her. "After today things will change. I'm gonna be the mother to you and Nick that you've always deserved."

Karley nods. "I know. You've changed. I can tell."

Regina smiles. "Good. Now, get to sleep. We can all finally rest easy tonight now that we're back together." She leans down, placing a kiss onto Karley's cheek, before walking to the door.

"Goodnight… Mom." Karley says.

Regina holds her smile, still mesmerized by that word, as she turns the light off and closes Karley's bedroom door, leaving it slightly ajar. 

* * *

Inside Nick's room, once Pan hears Regina walk inside her own bedroom, he hops out of bed and opens the curtain to his windows, looking out.

"She's wrong." He smiles, deviously. "Magic is the answer. It's time…"

Out on the docks, the Shadow, that is still attached to the Jolly Roger, breaks free, and begins flying through the sky, past the clock tower, on its way to do Pan's bidding. 

* * *

Avia is laying in her bed, inside the apartment, when she suddenly awakens, gasping. She looks around the dark room, and sees that Emma is still sleeping in her own bed across the room. Relieved that she didn't wake her, knowing Emma needs her sleep after their long journey, Avia slips out of bed, needing to check on one more thing before she can go back to sleep herself.

She slowly walks down the metal staircase – the only light in the room is the faint lamp that is on in the living room. Avia looks at her parents' bedroom, seeing their curtain drawn closed, leaving just a little of it open where Avia can just see her father's sleeping form.

Taking a quiet breath, Avia walks closer and peeks her head through the curtain, relieved to see that both her parents are in bed together. But Avia still had a bad feeling. She needed to see they were truly alive. So, Avia walks closer to Snow's side of the bed, and looks closely, seeing their chests rise up and down.

Avia closes her eyes, exhaling silently. She then turns around causing a creak in the floor. Grimacing, she stops, hoping she didn't wake them. Without turning back, Avia tries to continue her walk back to her bedroom, until she feels her hand being grabbed.

"Avia?" Avia flinches at her mother's touch before turning around to see her mother's worried and tired eyes looking back at her. "What are you doing down here, baby?"

Avia hesitates, looking back and forth to Snow and David, who is still sleeping. "I just – I – "

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Avia drops her shoulders in defeat, nodding. "Yeah." She whispers.

Snow frowns and pushes over, so she is now sitting the middle, closer to David. "Come here."

"No. It's okay. I was just coming to make sure you guys were okay. I'm just going to go – "

"Avia." Snow interrupts quietly, but firmly. "Come on." She gestures to the open space on the bed. Avia sighs, giving in. She crawls into the bed, allowing Snow to wrap her arms around her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Snow asks, feeling her daughter shake under her touch.

Avia eyes begin to feel with tears as she remember her dream. "I don't think I'm ready."

"It's okay." Snow whispers. "I'll be here when you are, okay? Just try and get some sleep. Your father and I won't let anything happen to you." Avia simply shakes her head, forcing her eyes close, knowing she is safe in her mom's arms.

David starts to awake from the commotion. He opens his eyes and sees his daughter laying in his wife's arms. "Is she okay?" He whispers.

Snow looks up, smiling at her husband. "Bad dream." She whispers.

"Ah." David frowns.

"She'll be okay."

David sighs, laying back down, reaching over his wife, wrapping them both in his arms as they all drift back to sleep. They were content, only wishing Emma was there with them. 

* * *

The next day, at Regina's, Karley walks into Nick's bedroom.

"Hey, Nick, are you ready to – " She looks around the empty bedroom. " – go?" 

* * *

Outside, Avia is walking up the walkway just as Karley walks out of the front door.

"Hey." She greets her friend. "Where's Nick?"

"I was actually going to ask you. I was hoping he was with you." Karley says.

Avia looks confused. "Why would he be with me? Has he not been home?"

Karley shrugs. "His room is empty. I'm not sure how long he's been gone."

"Maybe he's with Regina."

Karley frowns, unconvinced. "I don't know. Maybe. But he did agree to go to lunch with us, right? I wasn't just imagining it?"

Avia shakes her head. "No. Unless I was imagining it, too."

"You know, he was acting a little strange last night."

"What do you mean 'strange'?"

"Well, he was asking Regina about her vault and her magic. He says he might need it in case Pan comes back."

"But Pan's locked up."

"That's what Regina told him. I just find it odd that he asked, when we both know he knows Regina brought everything that was important to her back here. Did something else happen in Neverland that I should know about? I mean, did something happen to my brother besides almost getting his shadow ripped away?"

Avia frowns, thinking. "Not that I can think of. We weren't together long before Pan sent him away from me. After that, I don't know. But maybe Regina knows. Did you try asking her?"

"No." Karley shakes her head. "I did tell her that Nick was acting odd. But she just waved it off saying that he's just afraid. Maybe I should ask her again."

"Where is she?"

"At her office."

Avia nods. "Okay. Well, my parents are at the diner, so I'll go there. Text me when you're finished."

"Okay." The girls turn and go their separate ways. 

* * *

At the diner, Snow and David are eating lunch.

"I never thought Granny's lasagna could taste so good." David says, causing Snow to laugh.

Rumple steps up, placing a small bottle on the table. "Perhaps, you'd like to wash it down with this."

"Is that – "

"Yeah." Rumple confirms Snow's suspicion. "An elixir. This will cure your Dreamshade poisoning once and for all." He says to David.

"You really found a cure?" David questions. "Already?"

"I am a man of my word."

"And I owe you… nothing?" He asks, confused. "No 'price of magic'? No – "

"On the house." Rumple interrupts the baffled Prince. "But I'm sure should I ever need a favor you'd be more than receptive."

"Thank you." David nods, gratefully.

Rumple simply nods and walks away, joining Belle at the counter. The bell above the door rings, and Snow looks confused to find her daughter walking towards them. "Hey, sweetheart." Avia sits down beside her mother. Snow looks over her daughter concerned by her somber demeanor. "I thought you were meeting Nick and Karley?"

"He ditched us." Avia says, annoyed. "Karley went to see if he's with Regina."

"Well, are you hungry?" Snow asks.

Avia reaches into Snow's plate and grabs a fry, earning an amused eye roll from her mother. "I'll just have some of yours." She then notices the small bottle in her father's hand. "What's that?"

Snow gasps, realizing David hasn't drank the cure for the Dreamshade poison yet. "That's what's going to cure your father."

Avia's eyes widen. "Gold found a cure already? Dad, what are you waiting for? Drink it!" She urges.

David pops off the top and guzzles it down. They look at David, apprehensively. "How do you feel?" Snow asks him.

David begins to breathe heavily, feeling his side. He looks up, smiling at his wife and daughter. He then leans across the table and passionately kisses Snow. Avia grimaces. "I guess it worked." She says, looking away from her embarrassing parents.

They pull away, laughing at their daughter. "It worked." David assures his daughter. Avia smiles back. Snow's face suddenly drops. "What's wrong?" David asks, worried.

"Emma didn't listen to us." Snow says, disappointed.

David turns slightly, finding Neal sitting alone in a booth. "I've got this." He says as he gets up and walks out of the diner.

Snow narrows her eyes at her daughter who is still digging around in her plate. "How about we get you your own plate?" Avia scowls as she chews on another fry. 

* * *

At the docks, Emma is sitting alone on her phone.

"Isn't Granny's that way?" David asks, coming up behind his daughter.

Emma sighs, narrowing her eyes at her father. "Did Neal send you?"

David starts walking closer. "No, he has no idea I'm here. But when I saw him sitting at a table alone, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Emma looks away from her father, feeling indecisive about something. "Are you?" He asks, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma finally answers. "Look, it's not Neal. I just – I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen and that I need to do everything I can to stop it."

"Emma, you can't think like that."

"Why not? Bad things do keep happening."

"And so do good things. Avia is safe again."

"But for how long? She woke up from a nightmare thinking we all left her. Avia is still very powerful, and I still have to protect her. Villains will continue coming after her."

"And we will handle that when that moment comes. But if you keep thinking like that you'll miss out. There's more to life than just looking for the next fight. And we both know when you worry, then so does she. She feeds off your emotions, Emma." Emma sighs. "But for now, you need to look forward to the moments."

"Moments." Emma repeats, doubtfully.

"Yes. Life is made up of moments – good ones, bad ones, but they're all worth living."

"Well, incase you've forgotten, we seem to be a magnet for the bad ones."

"Well, then all the more reason to look for the good moments in between the bad ones."

"And you think having lunch with Neal will be a good moment?" Emma asks.

"I don't know. Does he eat with his mouth open?" David grimaces.

Emma smiles. "I'm not sure I'm ready." She admits to her father.

"What's the harm in finding out?" David then stands, holding his arm out to Emma. "Come on, I'll give you a lift to Granny's."

Emma locks her arms with her father's as they walk to the truck. "Sure you don't have other reasons for pushing me towards Neal?" Emma asks, suspiciously.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Keeping me away from Hook?"

David frowns. "You think I'm interested in Hook? Emma, I'm a married man." He jokes.

Emma rolls her eyes at David's lame 'dad joke.' 

* * *

At the diner, Hook is walking in from the back just as Tinkerbell exits the restroom, bumping into one another.

"Hook! You okay?" She asks him, noticing his somber attitude.

"I'm fine, love." Hook confirms. Tinkerbell smiles, satisfied with his answer, and turns away. "The question is – " Hook quickly chases after her, stopping the fairy with his hook. " – are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I know that Storybrooke can be a disorienting place, if you're not used to it." Hook looks down at his flask in his hand. "Perhaps, a drink to help settle you in?"

"We both know you want more than a drink." Tinkerbell says, sensing what Hook really wants. "You want me to help take your mind off Emma."

"Emma? Who's Emma?" Hook asks. "I only see you."

"I may have lost my wings but I haven't lost my dignity. That's never gonna happen."

Suddenly a woman's scream is heard outside the diner. The two run out the back door to see what's going on, just in time to meet Emma and David who pull up in the truck. "What the hell was that?" Emma asks, hearing the woman's scream again.

"We had the same question." Hook tells her.

Emma scowls at the two, realizing they both came from the back of Granny's Diner. "Wait, were you two – "

"No!" Tinkerbell exclaims.

"Perhaps." Hook shrugs.

The woman screams again. "There!" David points to the direction the scream is coming from and starts running towards it, followed by Tink, then Emma, and then Hook. 

* * *

Outside the Storybrooke Convent, the Blue Fairy is running around, screaming, as the Shadow chases her. She is unable to get very far, though, as the Shadow catches her and rips the fairy's shadow right from her body, flying away. Blue collapse on the ground, dead.

David, Emma, Tink, and Hook run up just as the Shadow gets away. David bends down, checking for a pulse. "She's gone." He tells them.

"Why would the Shadow kill her?" Tink asks.

"No idea, love." Hook asks, just as confused. "But I do know the Shadow only takes orders from one person."

"Pan." Emma exclaims. 

* * *

At the Mayor's Office, Nick is sitting outside, reading through the storybook when Karley walks up.

"Okay. Last time I checked, this wasn't a diner." Karley tells him.

Pan, who is still in Nick's body, looks up at his sister. "What?"

"Nick, you were supposed to meet me and Avia at the diner, remember? We were going to have lunch."

"Oh. Uh, I guess I forgot."

Before Karley can say anything else, the office door opens, and Regina runs out. "Good. Karley, you're here." She says, relieved to have them both there. "Come with me, something's happened."

Karley quickly follows Regina as they run down the walkway. Realizing his plan worked, an evil smile comes across Pan's face. 

* * *

Back at the convent, Snow and Avia are now there, looking down at Blue's lifeless body, shocked by what happened.

Regina, Nick, and Karley walk up. "What the hell happened?" Regina asks, seeing David and Emma pull a blanket over Blue's body.

"The Shadow. It killed her." David informs the Queen.

"Pan's shadow? I trapped it on the sail."

"Yeah, well, it got free." Emma tells her.

"Hook, let's go back to the ship and get the candle." Neal says. "If it strikes again, we need to be able to capture it." Hook nods, agreeing, following Neal.

"Pan's behind this. I know it."

"But I thought he was trapped in that box at Mr. Gold's shop." Avia panics. "Does this mean he's coming back for me?"

"We are not going to let him get to you this time." Emma assure her sister.

"Then what are we doing here?" Nick asks. "He's already tried hurting me because he couldn't get to Avia. What if he comes back to try again?"

"Nick's right." David says, looking at the boy. "They're not safe out in the open."

"I know where to take them." Regina says.

Avia looks at her parents and Emma. "We're separating?"

"For now." Emma tells her. "As soon as we defeat Pan, we'll come back for you."

"Karley, you should come, too. If he can't get to Nick or Avia, he'll try for you next." Regina tells her.

Karley nods and begins to follow. Avia looks desperately at her parents. "My dream is coming true." She tells them.

"No, it's not." Snow says firmly. "We won't let it."

Avia hugs her parents and Emma before following Regina, Nick, and Karley. "So, where are you taking us?" Nick asks his mother.

"The one place in Storybrooke the Shadow can never get to – the place where I keep my magic." 

* * *

At Regina's vault, the Queen and three kids approach the door. Regina takes out her skeleton keys and unlocks it, making their way inside. Regina pushes the coffin aside and they proceed to walk down the steps.

"Promise you won't touch anything?" She asks them.

Avia and Karley nod. "We promise." Pan says with an evil grin. 

* * *

Emma, Snow, and David run towards Mr. Gold's shop, where Rumple and Belle are exiting.

"We're closed." The imp informs the family. "Whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day."

"Rumple." Belle nudges her love.

"Pandora's Box – give it to me." Emma demands.

Rumple scowls at the Savior. "And why would I do that?"

"We need to open it."

"And let Pan escape? What are you, crazy?"

"Somehow he's controlling the Shadow from inside the box." Snow explains. "Avia's life is still in danger."

"And you think letting Pan out will change that?" Rumple asks.

"Yes, because we can stop him, finally and forever." Emma exclaims.

"All due respect, Miss. Swan, we barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time. If I've learned one thing, it's not to tempt fate."

"I am not looking to apprehend him. Wouldn't you rather be sure that he's gone?"

Rumple ponders for a moment. "Well, what do you have in mind?" 

* * *

At the town line, David pulls up in his truck with Emma and Snow, while Rumple and Belle pull up behind them, Pandora's Box in the Dark One's hand.

"There's no magic beyond the town line." Rumple tells them. "If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he'll be powerless to fight back."

Emma steps in front of Rumple, stopping him from going over the line. "I'm doing this."

"I can cross the line and retain my memories."

"It's not about that." Emma says. "There's no magic over there. All due respect, the real world is my expertise." She grabs her gun from her back pocket and exhales as she crosses the town line. "I'm gonna deal with Pan on my terms."

"He is my father." Rumple reminds her.

"My hunch." Emma glares. "If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces."

"Emma, be careful." Snow pleads.

Emma looks at Rumple, nodding for him to go on. He proceeds to wave his hand over Pandora's Box, causing a red smoke to unleash from it. He then places the box over the town line, and Emma holds out her gun, ready to shoot. Pan then appears, lying on the ground. The boy stands up, looking around in confusion. He turns around to find Emma pointing a gun at him. "Emma?"

"What are you waiting for?" Rumple wonders furiously. "Shoot him."

"Don't! Please." Pan begs. "I'm Nick. Pan, he switched our bodies."

"You expect me to believe that?" Emma asks, unconvinced.

"Don't listen to him." Rumple tells her. "This is one of his tricks."

"No, it's not!" Nick swears. "He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box." He steps forward.

"Ah!" Emma holds out her other hand, stopping him. "Don't come any closer."

"Shoot him!" Rumple growls.

"Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling that something's off."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe. If he steps over this line, we're all dead."

"Alright, if you really are Nick, prove it. Tell me something only Nick would know."

"Avia got trapped in the mines." The boy tells her. "We tried blowing up the well."

"This proves nothing." Rumple states.

"He's right, Emma." Snow agrees. "Avia and Nick could have told Pan all of this in Neverland."

"Pan might know facts, but life is made up of more than that. There are moments." Emma repeats her father's words from earlier. "He can't possibly know all of them. What is something Avia would have told you – something that she and I only know?"

The boy grins, knowing exactly what Emma is talking about. "When you first arrived – the real reason why you wanted Avia to stay here without you."

"Why?" Emma asks, continuing to point her gun at the boy.

"Because you wanted her to be happy even if that meant giving up your own chance at happiness."

Emma lowers her gun. "Nick." Snow grabs tightly to David's chest, holding back their tears, because that, too, was the reason why they gave up their daughters.

"Emma." Nick smiles. Emma walks over and pulls Nick into a hug. "My mom?" He asks once he pulls away from Emma. "Where is she?"

"Protecting Avia and your sister from the Shadow." Emma tells him. She looks back at Rumple. "Promise you won't incinerate us when we step over the line?" Emma grabs the box as she and Nick walk across the town line.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Nicholas." Rumple says, shamefully. "I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place."

"It's okay." Nick assures him. "I would've done the same thing."

"Wait." David says. "If Nick is in Pan's body, then that means – "

Snow and Emma eyes widen when the realization hits. "Avia!" They both exclaim. 

* * *

Inside the vault, Avia and Karley are sitting together, patiently waiting for the all clear, while Pan, who is still trapped inside Nick's body, is looking around at all the magical items the Queen possesses.

Regina looks curiously at her 'son.' "What is it?"

"I was just thinking how lucky – " He glances over at Karley. " – we are to have you protecting us."

Avia and Karley share a look as Regina looks touched by this. "Oh, Nicholas."

"I told you." Karley whispers to Avia. "Strange."

Avia watches the mother and son. "You're right." She agrees. "Nick loves Regina, but he never overdoes it like this." She grimaces.

They watch as Regina pulls Nick into a hug. Nick reaches behind Regina and grabs a random bottle from behind her. When they pull away, he opens it, and a substance shoots out, knocking the Queen unconscious. "Mom!?" Karley exclaims as she and Avia jump up from where they are sitting.

Pan turns to the girls, smiling evilly at Avia. "Now, where were we?" 

* * *

Outside, Emma is on her phone, trying to get in touch with Regina.

"She's still not answering." Emma tells them as they walk to Regina's vault.

"When we find Pan. Remember, he's still in my body." Nick reminds Rumple. "So, if you have to throw a fireball or something, at least avoid the face."

"I'll do my best." Rumple promises.

David hangs up his phone. "Avia isn't answering either." They walk up to the vault where Neal, Hook, and Tinkerbell are already waiting for them. "Did you find the shadow?"

"Not yet." Tink tells them.

"But we'll be ready for him when we do." Hook assures them, showing them the coconut.

"It's Pan we should be concerned about now." Rumple says. "Why are we still up here?"

"It's locked up tight." Neal informs his father.

"Really?" Rumple holds out his hand, attempting to break the protection barrier Regina placed around it. "This is going to take some time." 

* * *

Inside the vault, Avia and Karley are tossing down every bottle of potion they can at Pan in hopes of stopping him.

"Oh, it's not going to be that easy to get rid of me this time, Avia." Pan says, stepping closer. "I will not fail." Pan waves his hand, disappearing with Avia.

Karley gasps. "Avia!" She runs over to Regina, trying to wake her. "Regina! Regina, wake up! Mom!" She cries out. 

* * *

Outside the vault, Rumple manages to open the doors.

"Shall we?" He asks, walking inside.

They walk further down, seeing Karley crying over Regina's body. "Help her." She begs Rumple.

Snow runs over, helping Karley up. "Where's Avia?" She asks, searching for her daughter.

"He took her." Karley cries. "They just disappeared."

Rumple waves his hand over Regina, waking her up. She wakes up, looking around. "What happened?" She asks, confused.

"It's Nick." Emma tells her. "Somehow, Pan switched bodies with him."

Regina frowns. "And I fell for it." She stands up and Karley hugs her. "Oh. I'm okay." She assures her daughter. "I'm okay."

"And so am I." Nick, in Pan's body, steps up.

Regina gasps. "Nicholas?"

Nick walks up, wrapping his arms around Regina. "Seriously?" Karley grimaces.

"Yeah." Nick laughs, pulling her into their hug. "It's me, sis."

"Now where exactly did Pan bring our daughter." David asks in frustration. Rumple looks around, when he notices a small container that is open. He waves his hand over it, then looks at Regina. "What?"

"Please tell me you didn't keep it down here." Rumple grits his teeth at the Queen.

"Where else would I keep it?" Regina asks.

Fear comes across Rumple's face and it doesn't go unnoticed. "What did Pan take that he would need my sister for? Her heart?" Emma asks.

"Worse. Her blood." Rumple tells them. 

* * *

Pan, still trapped in Nick's body, unrolls the scroll of none other than the Dark Curse.

"A curse?" Felix asks, as he hold tightly to Avia, who is struggling to get away.

"No, Felix. The curse." Pan corrects him. "The curse that tore everyone from the Enchanted Forest and dropped them here."

"You broke me out of jail to tell me how everyone got to this town?"

"I broke you out of jail because this spell is gonna give us everything we've always wanted." 

* * *

"Why would Pan even want the curse?" Regina asks as they all still stand inside her vault. "I already cast it."

"And I broke it." Emma adds.

"Well, that doesn't mean he can't cast it again." Rumple informs them. "I explained to you before how powerful the blood in Avia's veins are. We are about to witness how powerful your daughter truly is." He says, looking at David and Snow.

"I don't understand. We're already in this land." David says, confused.

"What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?" Snow adds, fearfully. 

* * *

Everyone will forget who they are, - " Pan explains to Felix. " – time will stand still, and, Felix, we will be in charge."

"And the girl?" Felix questions.

"The curse required a heart. This time it requires blood. True love's power won't be able to break it this time. Instead, it will enact it." Avia's eyes widen when she realizes she is the sacrifice. "And once it finishes, she will die, and I will become the most powerful, just as I was supposed to be." Avia tries to break away from Felix, but he is too strong. "So, look around, Felix." The boys look out at the town. "This will be our new Neverland."


	31. Is This Called Home

**I would've had this up sooner, but after I spent several nights up late writing and uploading back to back, I ended up getting sick. So, I tried my best with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, I've edited this after being up for over 24 hours, so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes!**

* * *

"You never cease to amaze me, Peter." Felix commends his master as he drags Avia along by the arm while they walk towards the well. "Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day? Impressive."

"You're never going to get away with this!" Avia growls at the demon boy, whose consciousness still remains inside Nick's body. "My family is going to figure out a way to stop you!"

"We'll see about that." Pan smirks. "Okay. This is it." He says as they step up to the well. Pan pulls a knife from his coat pocket.

"When it's done, will they all be dead?" Felix asks.

"Worse. They'll be slaves to this new land we're making, with no idea who they once were." Pan explains maliciously. "Death is final, Felix. Their suffering will be eternal." Pan drops several ingredients for the curse into the well.

"And the girl?"

Pan grins at Avia, who is still struggling to get out of Felix's firm grip. "Well, her death will simply be when the fun begins. But don't worry, Avia, I will give you enough time to bid your family farewell."

"Why are you doing this!?" Avia shouts furiously.

"For the power, of course." And with that Pan stabs the knife into Avia's side. She groans out in pain as Pan takes it out. "I may not have your heart, but with this – " Pan drops the bloody knife into the well. " – well, with this, I have so much more." As Avia fights to stay alive, bleeding profusely from her side, Pan waves his hand over her and she disappears.

"Peter Pan never fails." Felix smiles. 

* * *

"Another curse?" Snow asks, stunned. "And our daughter's life is being sacrificed for it?"

They are all standing outside Regina's mausoleum, trying to come up with a plan to save Avia and to hopefully stop Pan from casting the curse. "Gold, this curse, is it gonna work like the last one?" Emma asks.

"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes." Rumple explains. "This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish."

"The curse was built to be unstoppable." Regina adds. "There's nothing that can be done."

"Well, it is possible to stop it."

"What?" Regina asks, surprised.

"By using the scroll itself." Rumple says. "It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must destroy the scroll. Both your curse and his shall be ended. But know this – there will be a price. A steep one."

"What do you suggest?"

"Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell – one that will return Pan and Nicholas to their own bodies."

"Okay. Why are we still standing here?" David asks angrily. "My daughter is out there with Pan. We need to find them and stop him!"

As Snow, David, and Emma turn to go search for the youngest Charming, and before Rumple has the chance to stop them, Avia appears behind them, clutching her side. "Avia!" Emma shouts.

The group runs to Avia, who carelessly falls to the ground. "Avia!" Snow cries out as she, David, and Emma fall to Avia's side.

David lifts Avia's shirt enough to reveal the stab wound. "It's too deep. We need to get to Whale." He panics.

"I'm sorry." Avia says weakly as tears stream down her green eyes.

"Avia, no." Emma hushes her sister. "You're going to be okay. Okay? You're going to be fine."

"I – I tried to stop him." Avia continues anyway, looking up at Snow and Emma.

"Sh! Sh, baby. It's okay." Snow soothes her daughter as she brushes her hand down Avia's feverish forehead.

"Okay. We need to go." David starts to pick up Avia.

"Wait!" Rumple bellows.

"My daughter is dying, Gold! We don't have time for this right now!" David yells furiously.

"Out of the way." Rumple kneels down in front of Avia, who is struggling to catch her breath as her parents, Emma, and the rest of the group watch with tears in their eyes. "She'll die before she even makes it into the hospital doors. I can save her." Rumple waves his hand over Avia's wound which quickly disappears. "She's going to feel weak for a while, but she'll live… for now."

Snow, David, and Emma look at one another in fear. "He did it." Avia says faintly as she now lays in Snow's arms. "The curse. He did it." Her lips tremble as she looks at her sister. "He needed my blood – not my heart. This was his plan all along. I'm going to die."

"Hey. Don't say that." Emma says sternly. "No one is going to die."

"Miss. Swan…" Rumple begins.

"No!" Emma glares at the imp. "No. We are going to figure out a way to stop this. We always do."

"If I'm back in my own body that means I'll have the scroll." Nick, who is still in Pan's body, tells them. "I can bring it to you guys."

Rumple nods. "You're exactly right, Nicholas."

But Regina gives the imp a skeptical look. "Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell."

"Well, given the proper tool, I could be."

"I'm going to die." Avia says.

"Hey. Stop that." Emma warns her.

"Emma – " Avia looks sadly at her sister. " – the only way to enact the curse is with my blood, which Pan used. And the only way to stop it – " She sighs heavily. " – is if I die."

"No. Wait." Tinkerbell says. "The Black Fairy's wand – one of the most powerful fairies that ever existed." She explains to the others. "Well-versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her. But before she did, she took her wand. We can stop the curse and save Avia with it."

"I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior had it hidden at her residence." Rumple says.

"Then let's hit the convent." David shrugs.

"Can I come?" Tink asks. "I should pay my respects to Blue, after all."

"Then it's settled." Rumple agrees. "The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Nicholas for the spell."

Emma and Snow help Avia to her feet as David bids Snow good-bye with a kiss before following Hook, Tinkerbell, and Neal. 

* * *

At the well, Peter Pan is smiling down into the well where the Dark Curse has enacted – green smoke rising from the landmark, threatening the entirety of Storybrooke. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Inside of what is supposed to be Avia's future nursery, a heavily pregnant Snow White is looking around sadly at the magical wardrobe that is set to transport herself and her girls safely away from the Dark Curse.

"What if it fails?" Snow asks the Blue Fairy, who's hovering in the nursery. "A magic wardrobe? It's a long shot. We all know this, so – what do we do if this plan doesn't work?"

"Then the Queen's curse will transport us to a new land." Blue tells them. "We will lose our memories and become a slave to her darkest desires. So, we have to have faith that Emma will find a way to save us."

"If we don't know who we are, and we can't tell her that she's the Savior, how will she know what to do?"

"One day, when the time is right, our story will reveal itself to her, you have to trust me."

"Our story?" Snow whispers, confused. "Our story. What does that mean?"

"I don't know yet. But I do know that it will happen." Blue assures the doubtful Princess.

"Then how can you be so sure?"

"Because I have the one thing you need now more than anything – hope. Good luck, Snow. Have faith." They watch as the Blue Fairy flies out of their window.

"That's easy to say when you have magic wings and a wand."

"What can we do but choose to believe her?" Charming asks his worried wife.

Snow walks past her husband, staring at Avia' crib and unicorn mobile. "This was supposed to be hers. She was supposed to have everything Emma had. We had such plans."

"Listen to Blue. Have hope we can prevail."

"This curse has destroyed every dream this family ever had."

"Well, you don't know what the future holds for us."

Snow turns angrily at her husband. "How do you know that it holds anything good?"

"Because the unknown isn't always bad." Charming says, trying his best to stay positive for the both of them. "Life is full of twists and turns you never see coming. This curse? It's just a turn."

"But all I ever wanted for us was to raise our children together. That was our happy ending, and now it's gone."

"The future we imagine is gone. But that doesn't mean we can't find another one – "

"Daddy! Mommy!" The parents turn towards the door where their little Princess Emma runs in and jumps straight into her father's arms.

" – an unexpected one." Charming finishes as he smiles at his wife.

Snow stares longingly at her daughter – her beautiful daughter who looks so much like her father. She places her hands on her pregnant belly and can't help but wonder if she'll ever know what their next princess will look like. Snow reaches up and caresses Emma's little cheek with love. "I choose hope." She then turns, letting Charming take her hand as he holds Emma in his arms, while Snow stares at the unicorn mobile hanging above their little girl's cradle. "I can believe." 

* * *

Present…

Inside of Gold's shop, Avia is sitting on a cot, resting, as she fiddles with a blue glass unicorn in her hand.

"That unicorn, along with several others, were made up as a mobile to hang above your crib." Avia looks up as Snow approaches. "Emma had one, and so – "

"I like unicorns." Avia smiles softly as she looks back down at the figurine.

Snow smiles as she sits down next to her daughter. "Giving you and Emma up when the curse hit was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She says, caressing her daughter's cheek, just as a single tear falls from Avia's green eye. Snow quickly swipes it away with her thumb.

"I know." Avia nods.

"Every time I look at you and your sister – " Snow looks up and glances across the room at Emma, who is speaking with Belle and Regina. " – I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't had to."

"It's okay, Mom." Snow still couldn't stop herself from smiling when she hears Avia call her 'Mom.' It was the best feeling in the world to hear her daughters call her that. It's all she ever longed for. "You were just doing what you thought was best. You were protecting us. I know it took me awhile to understand that, but I get it now." Avia sighs heavily, as she looks back up at Snow. "But I had Emma. I had my sister. So, at least I wasn't completely alone. Although, it would have been easier if she still had her memories. Maybe we would have gotten to you and Dad sooner." Emma, Regina, Nick, Karley, and Belle walk into the room. "But I guess that just wasn't meant to be." Avia says sadly as she looks back down at the unicorn. Snow reaches over and places her hand over her daughter's, squeezing it gently. Avia smiles softly as she looks back up at her mom.

"You doin' okay, kid?" Emma asks Avia.

"I guess so." Avia answers as Snow helps her to her feet. "How are you feeling?" She asks Nick.

"I'm just ready to be me again." Nick says, impatiently.

Karley scoffs at her brother. "Trust me, so are we."

"Not much longer now, Nicholas." Rumple assures the boy while he stands behind the counter, looking through his spell book. "Once we have the wand, all will be as it should." 

* * *

At the convent, Blue is laying lifeless in her coffin as three of her fellow fairies stand beside her, mourning, when David, Neal, Tink, and Hook walk in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need your help." Tink tells the fairies.

"With what?" One of them asks.

"Black Fairy's wand is here." Neal tells them." We need it."

"We can never – " The fairy's step back, frightened by the request.

"Yeah, it's a terrible, terrible thing." Tink interrupts, annoyed. "But what's coming is worse. Where is it?"

Suddenly a loud thump from outside is heard and they all turn to see the Shadow flying by. "Pan's shadow." Hook informs them.

"What does it want?" One of the fairy's asks.

"The wand."

"Run." David tells them. "Run!" The fairies run into the back of the convent just as the shadow makes its way inside.

"Stay covered!" Hook shouts, leading them behind one of the pews.

"So, all we have to do is light the candle again, right?" David asks. The Shadow continues to fly above, taunting them. "That's how you trapped it in Neverland?"

"Yeah." Neal confirms. "But this time I say, we get rid of it for good."

"I'll draw its ire." Hook offers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tink asks, knowing Hook is putting his life at risk.

"If it's the only way to prevent this bloody curse from obliterating us all, then it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I thought you'd only risk your life for love or revenge?" Tink asks, remembering what he told her back when they spent some time together in Neverland.

"One other important thing – me." Hook jumps over the pew. "Hey!" He calls out to the shadow, ducking and avoiding it when it swoops down to grab him. "Is that the best you've got?" Hook laughs. The shadow then swoops back down and knocks the pirate off his feet, sending him sliding across the floor. David extends his arm out and grabs Hook before he slides past him, bringing him back behind the pew.

"Can you trap it?" Tink asks Neal, who has the coconut open and ready to capture the shadow.

"It's too high." David says. "We've got to get closer."

"And I can't fly up there." Neal adds until an idea hits him. "Tink…"

"If you didn't notice, I don't have my wings." Tink reminds him.

"But you have pixie dust."

"That doesn't work."

"No, Tink. You made it work once. You can do it again." David encourages the fairy.

Tinkerbell comes out of the hiding spot and slowly approaches the shadow, taking the vial of pixie dust from around her neck and removing the cork. It immediately begins glowing green with magic and the fairy closes her eyes as it flows through her. Neal quickly hands her both halves of the coconut, and closing her eyes, believing, Tink lights the candle with her magic.

Tinkerbell flies up towards the shadow, with the lit candle, and sucks it into the coconut, trapping it inside. She slowly flies back down, landing on the ground as everyone comes out of their hiding spot behind the pew. Tink then tosses the coconut into a bowl of fire that is lit beside the pew, killing the shadow for good.

"Look who's still a fairy." Hook says proudly to Tink, as David and Neal go to make sure the shadow is gone for good.

"Look who's still a pirate." Tink notices that Hook is clutching his side. "You alright?"

"Well, I lost a hand once. This is nothing."

"For the record, I know why you risked your life back there and it wasn't for yourself or revenge. It was for Emma."

Hook stands awkwardly, unsure of how to respond, when they are thankfully interrupted by the Blue Fairy who is now alive and well. "Well done, Green." Blue praises Tink.

Everyone looks back at her, shocked. "Blue! But you were – "

"Gone." Blue nods. "I know. But when you killed the shadow, mine was returned and I was revived. Thank you. You finally believed in yourself, Green – Tinkerbell." She chuckles. "Welcome back."

"I'm a fairy again?" Tink asks. "Even after I disobeyed all your rules?"

Blue chuckles. "I might've been overly strict." She admits. "You deserved your wings, Tinkerbell. And you have earned them back many times over."

"Thank you." Tink says, tearfully.

"As for the Black Fairy's wand – " Blue sighs and magically appears the wand in her hand, handing it to Neal. "Go. Save us all." 

* * *

At Gold's shop, David, Neal, and Hook walk into the back where the others are waiting.

"She's back – the Blue Fairy." David informs them. "She gave us the wand."

"Do we need anything else?" Emma asks Rumple.

"Only one more item." Rumple opens his cabinet and takes out a leather cuff, similar to the one Avia and Regina had once worn to stop their magic.

"Wait – " Avia becomes concern, scooting closer to her mother. "Is that – "

"Not to worry, Dearie." Rumple walks over to Nick and places the cuff around his wrist. "I wanna make sure that when my dear old dad awakes, that he's weakened. This will block his powers."

"So, what happens now?" Nick asks.

"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep, and when you awake, you're back in your own body."

"And then you hang on to that scroll, and you come find us as fast as you can." Regina tells him. Nick nods, confirming he'll do so.

"It's time." Rumple tells them. Nick lays down on the cot as Rumple waves the wand over him." Keep your eye on the wand." Nick then closes his eyes and begins to shake violently.

"What's happening to him?" Karley asks, panicked.

"Nick's spirit is leaving Pan's body." Rumple explains.

Pan's body soon stops shaking and Regina looks down at her son. "It worked!" She says, happily.

"We have to go find him!" Avia starts to run off with Karley quick at her heels.

"Avia!" Snow and Emma call out in unison as they follow.

"Karley." Regina scowls as she follows her daughter, along with the rest of the group, leaving Rumple alone with Pan, who is still lying unconscious. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Ten Months Ago…

Inside the apartment, Avia is sitting at the counter, resting her head on top of her arms as she frowns down at a sheet of paper in front of her.

Mary Margaret walks out of her room and smiles curiously at the girl. "Everything okay, Avia?"

"Sure." Avia answers somberly. "Just doing homework."

Mary Margaret walks into the kitchen, and stands on the other side of the counter, glancing down at the paper Avia is staring at. "Ah. Family Tree." She states, now understanding the glum look upon her foster daughter's face. She sees that the only spot that is filled in is where it says siblings, which reads, 'Emma Swan.'

"Yeah." Avia exhales. She sits up and places the paper into the bag. "Don't be surprised if you get a call from my teacher. I won't be turning this in."

"Avia, things will get better." She tries to assure her foster daughter, who she knows has been having a hard time lately, especially since her accident in the mines not too long ago. "Life is unpredictable." She adds.

"Is your life unpredictable, Mary Margaret? Because it seems like everything will always be the same. My life will never change. I'll always be an orphan, moving from place to place. And Emma will never settle down because she'll keep following me - wherever I go. And then she'll resent me." Avia says, frustrated. Mary Margaret wasn't sure how many times she had to tell the girl that she wasn't going anywhere - that this place is her home. But when you're a foster kid, you never truly believe it until something happens to change that, and Avia wasn't expecting anything to change any time soon. "Look, I know you're just trying to be nice. I mean, you didn't know what you were getting into when I showed up at your door. You weren't expecting a damaged thirteen year old girl and her older sister. And apparently, our parents weren't expecting us either, otherwise Emma and I would still be with them. They didn't love me, Emma is forced to love me, and you – " Avia shakes her head, obviously she was going through more than what Mary Margaret had realized. " – you just feel sorry for me. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere."

"Avia, you do belong here." Mary Margaret tells her firmly. "And you are loved. No one is forcing themselves to love you, Avia. And whether you want to believe it or not, I love you. I loved you the moment I met you."

"But you didn't even know me."

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "That doesn't matter. I got to know you, and not once did I doubt my love for you. You've changed my life, Avia. And you're right. I wasn't expecting the little girl that arrived at my door one month ago. But I got her, and she's more than I could have ever wanted." Mary Margaret smiles. But Avia looks down, unsure on how to respond to her foster mother. She wanted to admit to Mary Margaret that she ended up being more than what she expected, too, but she was afraid. She was afraid to admit her feelings to someone who could be gone tomorrow. Mary Margaret then looks over and sees the storybook she gave to Avia when she first arrived. She slides it over the counter and in front of her foster daughter. "Do you remember when I gave this to you?"

Avia rolls her eyes playfully. "Yeah."

"And do you remember what I told you I saw when I looked inside it?"

Avia thinks for a moment, going back to that day when Mary Margaret gave her the book she was sure she was going to get bullied for having. "You said you saw hope. But all I keep seeing is fairytales."

"And what exactly do you think fairy tales are?" Avia sighs, looking back down at the book. "They are a reminder that our lives will get better if we just hold on to hope. Your happy ending may not be what you expect, but that is what will make it so special. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing, Avia."

Avia smiles slightly, digging in her bag. She pulls out the family tree assignment and slides it over to Mary Margaret. "Can your 'hope' finish my assignment?"

Mary Margaret chuckles, reaching across the counter to squeeze Avia's hand. "How about I go and speak with your teacher tomorrow? I'm sure she'll understand." Avia nods.

Mary Margaret starts to walk away. "Mary Margaret?" Avia calls out.

Her foster mother turns back around with a smile. "Yes?"

"Thank you." Avia say gratefully.

Mary Margaret smiles wider. "You are very welcome."

But little did Mary Margaret know, that that 'thank you' meant so much more. Avia looks back down at her assignment. She picks up her pencil and decides to write Mary Margaret Blanchard in the empty box under 'Mother.' Even though she wasn't going to turn the assignment in, it was nice to 'hope' to one day call her foster mother 'Mom.' 

* * *

Present…

"I've got his scent!" Granny tells them as the group hurries down the road, searching for Nick.

Nick steps out of the Storybrooke Library. "There he is!" Avia shouts as she and Karley run over and tackle Nick with a hug.

"Is it really you?" Karley asks.

"It is." Nick smiles, squeezing them close. "It worked." They pull away, letting Regina get a turn. "Mom."

Regina smiles, bringing her son into a hug. "Are you okay?" She asks, looking him over.

"Yeah." Nick nods. "Yeah. I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me."

"Do you have the scroll?" Emma asks. Nick hands the scroll to Emma, who looks at Regina. "It's up to you now." When Emma hands Regina the scroll, a purple glow from her hands emanates causing Regina to collapse to the ground. "Regina!" 

* * *

Back over at Gold's pawn shop, Peter Pan wakes up, realizing that he is now back in his own body.

"Hello, Papa." Rumple greets his father.

Pan smirks. "Thought you'd have killed me in my sleep, laddie." He says, sitting up, facing his son. "I guess you've changed – " Pan inhales deeply, feeling odd. He looks down at his wrist and sees the anti-magic cuff. "Oh, wait. I see." He scoffs. "You've taken away my magic. That's why it's so easy for you to strut around and pose now, isn't it?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Rumple continues. "I wanted you to see me and think about what you've done."

"Of course." Pan laughs. "To look at my son here at the end, and really see him and think about what might've been. Is that what you want? Because I do. I remember looking at you – the littlest babe, helpless and all mine. Those big, big eyes just full of tears, pulling at me, pulling away my name, my money, my time." Pan says, getting furious the more he remembers, as he looks at his regret, which is son. "Pulling away my hope of making my life into something better for myself. This pink, naked, squirming little larva, that wanted to eat my dreams alive and never stop. What are you now? A couple hundred? Can't I be free of you?"

"Oh, you will be – " Rumple assures his father as he glares down at him in disgust, grabbing a sword from the counter. " – in death."

"Then one last lesson, son. Never make a cage you can't get out of." Pan easily removes the cuff from his wrist, shocking Rumple. "I made this cuff, you know." He scoffs. "Doesn't work on me. But on you – " Pan magically places the cuff around Rumples wrist, making him powerless. "Down boy." Pan stands up and with a wave of his hand, he magically throws Rumple across the room. He crashes into the shelves along the wall. "Let's see how you do without magic." Rumple attempts to crawl to grab the sword, but Pan kicks him in the face, sending him backwards.

"I've come too far for this, for them." Rumple comments as Pan towers over him.

"For your son?" Pan questions. "No. It's too late. Soon, that fine green smoke will fill their lungs, then fog their brains. And unlike the rest of this town, I'm not just going to take their memories. No. Because of their special meaning to you, I'm going to take their lives." He threatens. "And you won't do a thing to stop me. Do you know why? Because without magic, you are right back to where you started – the village coward."

As he trembles on the floor of his shop, he watches as Pan exits, abandoning his son once again, with a second look back. Rumple looks down at his wrist and attempts to rip it off, but he is unable to, causing him to yell in defeat. He then notices the sword that is still on the floor, just a few feet away from him. Rumple grabs it and holds the cuffed arm out in front of him and contemplates severing his wrist to regain his powers back – willing to do whatever it takes. 

* * *

Outside, Emma and Nick are on the ground trying to shake Regina awake, while the rest of them crowd around over her.

"Regina!" Emma calls out to the Queen.

"Mom!" Nick shouts. "Mom!"

Regina gasps, opening her eyes. She quickly stands up with the help of Emma and Nick. "What happened?" Emma asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Regina says, seeming a little out of it. "It was just – "

"What is it?" Snow asks. "What happened when you touched it?"

"I saw what needed to be done." Regina looks around at Nick and Karley before stopping her gaze on Avia, who is standing on the side of Emma, looking just as worried as everyone else.

"What? What's wrong?" Avia asks. Suddenly, they watch the scroll vanish from Regina's hand. "Wait. What hap – " They all turn around just in time to watch Pan walk up and wave his hand around in front of him – freezing them all in place.

"Curse?" Pan smiles, showing them the scroll that is now back in his possession. 

* * *

Back in the shop, Rumple stands up, breathing heavily, dropping the sword back on the counter. He pulls back his sleeve, revealing his bare arm. He then lifts the sword again, and with tears in his eyes he prepares to cut his hand off. 

* * *

"Look at you all." Pan mocks. "A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? But I think I'll start with these two." He steps up to Belle and Neal. "Hmm, you both look so adorable." He continues to taunt. "Hard to tell which one to kill first. No, it isn't. You." He points to Neal. "You first."

But before he can attempt to do anything, a hand grabs him on the shoulder from behind. "Stay away from them." Rumple growls, pulling him away.

"Well, how about this?" Pan looks amused. "The worm has teeth. What, you're here to protect your love ones?"

"I'm not going to let you touch either one of them."

"Oh, and I'd like to see that."

"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do it, whatever it takes." Though frozen, you could still read the emotions on everyone's faces. Belle's, however, seems deeply saddened because she realizes what her beloved is about to do. "No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price – a price I'm finally willing to pay." Rumple looks at his own son, Neal. "I used the curse to find you, Bae. To tell you I made a mistake, to make sure you had a chance at happiness." He says, only causing Pan to be even more amused by this. "And that happiness is possible – just not with me. I accept that."

"Pretty, pretty words." Pan rolls his eyes.

But Rumple ignores Pan's taunting and continues looking at his son. "I love you, Bae." He whispers sadly before turning to Belle, whose tears are glistening in her blue eyes. "And I love you, Belle. You made me stronger."

"Stronger?" Pan scoffs. "Yes. But still – no magic." He reminds Rumple, glancing down at the cuff on his son's wrist.

"Oh, but I don't need it." Rumple tells him. "You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting."

"And what's that?"

"So have I." Rumple smiles, menacingly. "I sent it away with someone to hide." Rumple raises his hand, summoning his shadow, which flies down into him, carrying his dagger. And with the dagger now back in his possession, Rumple forcefully hugs his confused father.

"What are you doing!?" Pan asks angrily as he tries to get out of the Dark One's hold.

"You see, the only way for you to die is if we both die. And now…now…I'm ready." Rumple plunges the dagger into Pan's back and causes the boy to scream out in pain. Still frozen, everyone continues to watch the scene in horror, as Pan screams and cries before becoming a pillar of black smoke and returning back to his adult form of Malcolm. The dagger remains in his back, as Rumple whispers in his father's ear. "Hello, Papa."

"Rumple, please." Malcolm begs. "You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over. We can have a happy ending." He chuckles, breathlessly, looking at his son.

"Ah, but I'm a villain." Rumple tells him. "And villains don't get happy endings."

And with a simple twists to the dagger, a bright light begins to glow from Malcolm's wound. It becomes brighter and brighter while Malcolm groans out in pain, soon dying, resting his head against his son's shoulder. With his free hand, Rumple reaches up and runs his fingers through his father's hair before kissing him on the cheek.

The light from the stab wound soon consumes them both and they disappear into thin air. The curse scroll drops to the ground and everyone breaks free from Pan's spell, allowing them to move once again.

While everyone is shocked by what they just witnessed – Rumple taking his life to save them all – Belle falls to her knees and begins to cry uncontrollably. Neal steps forward and stares down at the scroll. "Rumple – " Belle exclaims. "He's gone."

A saddened Regina silently approaches the scroll and picks it up. "Regina?" Snow calls out, worriedly, seeing her stepmother looking into the distance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Regina answers solemnly.

Emma walks up to Neal. "I'm so sorry."

"My father did what he had to do." Neal assures them, quickly wiping away his own fallen tears. "He saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing." But Regina continues to stare off, remaining stoic as before. "Regina."

"What?" She asks, a bit peeved.

"We're here for a reason, love." Hook reminds the Queen. "Pan?"

"He's dead."

"His curse remains. Can you stop it? Or should we all start preparing our souls?" Hook chuckles. "Cause mine's gonna take some time."

Regina continues to stare blankly away from the group. 

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dark Curse is still flowing rapidly from Storybrooke's landmark well. It begins to overcome the forest, on its way towards the town. 

* * *

"It's here!" Leroy announces, panicked, as he runs down Main Street. "It's here! The curse! It's here!" He runs over to the group. "It's coming! From all sides. There's no escape."

Avia grabs Emma's hand as she steps forward, looking fearfully up at her parents. "It's not too late." David says. "We can stop it, right? Regina?"

"Yes. Yes." Regina answers, looking down at the scroll.

"Then what's wrong?" Nick asks, seeing the worry on his mother's face. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Avia looks around at the people she had grown so close to in the last year. She and her sister were finally together without the system threatening to rip them apart. She looks up at her parents, who wrap their arms around her, protectively. She never thought she'd ever find her parents, but she did. She turns to look at her friends, Nick and Karley. For so long Avia pushed people away, refusing to get close to them, because she never stayed in one place for too long. Until now. She has friends. Friends that were willing to sacrifice their lives for her. Friends who never let her give up.

"There's a price, isn't there?" Emma asks. "There's always a price. What is it?"

Avia steps forward, confusing her parents as she stands next to Regina. "Me." Regina looks sadly at the young girl she instantly hated the moment she met her but grew to accept – for her son. With tears in her eyes, Avia looks at her parents, her friends, and Emma. "Me." She repeats. "The price is me."

"Avia, what are you talking about?"

Regina shares a look with the youngest Charming. "I saw Avia's death."

"Wait." Snow exhales, shaking her head. "No. You can stop it. You can stop the curse."

Regina looks sympathetically at those surrounding her. "I can't."

Avia looks up at her parents and Emma. "The curse has to end with me. I have to die." She says, desolately.

Emma grabs her sister's hand, pulling her into her. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't." Regina tells her. "The curse created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here and neither do any of us. And, unfortunately, Pan has placed Avia in the middle. Either way it goes, Avia will have to die. Storybrooke will wink out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone would go back to where they're from, preventing from ever returning."

"We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest – without Avia." Emma realizes, looking at her sister. Regina nods. "No." Emma shakes her head, refusing to accept that. Snow and David walk up to Emma and Avia, unable to control their tears at the thought of losing their youngest daughter. Avia drops her head into Snow's side, consoling her parents. She should be more distraught, but at this point, Avia was too shocked to argue. She had to die. There's nothing, not even the Evil Queen, could do to stop it. She had to accept that and be glad that her family and friends will be able to live because of her. "No. There has to be another way, Regina. I refuse to believe that Avia has to die for our lives. She's just a little girl. I refuse to put that burden on her."

"Emma's right. There has to be something else." David pleads as he holds his family close.

Regina looks back down at the scroll. "There is." Nick says, seeing the knowing look on his mother's face. "There is another way, isn't there?"

"What are you talking about?" Karley asks, confused. She looks at Regina. "What is he talking about?" She demands.

Regina sighs, stepping up to the Charming family, looking at Emma. "There is one way." She admits.

"What is it?" Snow asks, eagerly. "You can save her?"

"No." Regina sighs. "But she can." She says, looking at Emma. Emma furrows her brows in confusion. "You're the Savior, Emma. There's no magic beyond the town line. You will take her. You will save Avia. You were created to break the curse – to protect your sister. And once again, you both will escape it. Avia will continue to live on because of you."

Avia shakes her head, frantically. "No. Emma has to go." Avia protests. She looks up at Snow and David. "You have to be a family even if it's without me. This all started because of me." She cries. "It's supposed to end with me. Everything can go back to normal, like it was before – before I was born."

Thunder claps in the distance, signaling the curse was drawing closer. They all look around, panicked. Snow bends down, looking at her daughter with so much love in her glistening green eyes. "Nothing will ever be normal again, Avia. Not with you gone." She cups her daughter's tear stained face as they stare at each other. "I will not be able to move on knowing that my own daughter sacrificed her life for me – for us. It's supposed to be the other way around. You have to go."

Emma steps behind Avia, placing her hands on her sister's trembling shoulders. "But we just found you."

Snow stands up, taking both her daughters' hands into her own. "And now it's time for you both to leave us again. We sent you both away the first time for your best chances. And now we must do that again. You may have been born to break the curse but, Emma, you were born to protect your sister. That's something that can never change."

"Now, let us protect you both." David adds. "This is the only way to make sure you both stay safe."

"But we're a family." Emma says.

"Yes, and we always will be." Snow promises.

"You and Avia can be a family." David tells his daughters. "You both can get what you've always wanted. You can be happy." Emma and Avia look up at one another. What they've always wanted was to be with their parents. "Together." He smiles.

"You gave me that book because you wanted me to find hope." Avia says, looking up at her mom with tears streaming down her face. "And I did." She sobs. "But not from the book. From you. Please don't make me give that up."

"Oh, baby." Snow whispers as Avia leans into her, crying.

Emma, however, was baffled by what they were asking her to do. Even though she would never refuse to protect her little sister, she just wanted her parents to be with them, too. "We have no choice." Regina tells them sternly.

"Okay." Emma whispers, blankly. 

* * *

At the town line, Emma's yellow bug is now parked behind the line while Emma and Avia stand on the opposite side, looking around at their family, friends, and some of the townspeople who have come to bid them goodbye.

Snow and David stand together as they watch their daughters. Avia is hugging both Nick and Karley while Emma hugs the dwarves. Their girls finally turn to them and Avia runs into David's arms, letting her father pick her up as she cries into his shoulder while Emma crashes into the middle of David and Snow, hugging her parents close as they all cry.

"This isn't fair." Nick says as he and Karley stand on either side of Regina, watching the Charming family.

Regina frowns. "No, it's not. But it's my fault." She willfully admits. "I should have never cast this curse in the first place."

"We may have lost a lot." Karley says, looking up at Regina. "But we found a lot more."

Regina smiles slightly. She was gaining so much, and yet, the person she lived most of her life trying to destroy was finally losing what Regina thought she never deserved – happiness. But because of her children, Regina had changed. She finally felt regret – despite what she had told Pan back in Neverland.

Emma breaks away from her parents and walks over to Neal. "Neal, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Neal tells her. "You need to protect Avia. You need to do what we should have done years ago." Emma sighs and hugs Neal. "This isn't over." He assures her as they pull apart. "I'll see you again."

Knowing it was almost time to go, Avia wraps her arms around her father's neck, refusing to let go. Emma walks to the town line as she is approached by Hook. "That's quite the vessel you captain there, Swan." Emma smiles, holding back her tears. "There's not a day will go by I won't think of you."

"Good." She says, staring deeply into the pirate's eyes.

As Hook walks away, Regina steps up, taking his place in front of the Savior. "Emma, there's something I haven't told you."

Emma looks behind Regina where David is setting an inconsolable Avia down. "What now?" Emma sighs.

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind… including your memories." Regina explains. "It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So, this last year will be gone from both your memories and we just go back to being stories again."

"What will happen to us?"

"I don't know."

"That doesn't sound much like a happy ending." Emma frowns.

Regina chuckles. "It's not. But I can give you one."

"You can preserve our memories?" Emma asks, hopeful.

"No." Regina says regretfully. "I can do what I did to everyone else in this town and give you new ones."

"You cursed them, and they were miserable."

"They didn't have to be." Regina admits as she takes Emma's hand. "My gift to you and Avia is good memories, a good life for you both. That once you aged out of the system, you were able gain custody of Avia, permanently." Emma gasps, finally letting her tears fall. "You both will finally be together without anyone taking that away again."

"You would do that?" Emma asks in disbelief.

"When I stop Pan's curse, and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted." Regina promises.

"But it won't be real."

"Well, your past won't, but your future will. Now, go." Regina smiles, sadly. "There isn't much time left, and the curse will be here any minute." Emma nods as Regina walks back over to Nick and Karley, who are all watching with tears in their eyes as Avia says goodbye to her parents.

"I don't want to forget you." Avia cries hysterically while David kneels in front of her as Snow bends down slightly, smiling tearfully at her beautiful little girl.

"It won't be forever, sweetheart. We will see each other again." Snow assures her.

"All I've ever wanted were my parents, and then I finally find you. I never thought I would be this lucky." David and Snow smile in awe, trying their hardest to keep their tears at bay for their daughters' sakes. "You both are the best parents I could have ever asked for. I don't want to lose you again."

David wished he could wrap his little girl back in his arms and bring her along, but unfortunately, that was just something he couldn't do. He had to let his daughters go, and hope they find them again. So, he stands up and places a long kiss to Avia's tear-stained cheek, only causing Avia to cry more once he moves away. "We will always find you." He promises.

Snow grabs her daughter's hand and walks her to Emma who immediately begins to cry once she locks eyes with her mother. Avia stands on the side of Emma and takes her sister's hand into her own. She watches as Snow cups Emma's face and kisses her forehead. Snow pulls away, smiling tenderly at her daughters. "I love you both so much."

Avia gasps, heartbroken, as Snow releases her grip from around her small hand and reluctantly walks back over to David. Avia looks down at her hand and sees that her mother had placed the glass unicorn from her mobile inside it. She looks at her parents, seeing the love in their eyes she and Emma have so desperately longed for, for thirteen years.

Emma's arm wraps around Avia as they look around at what they are about to lose. The curse is rapidly approaching from behind, so Emma slowly backs herself and Avia away, crossing the town line. The sisters walk to the yellow bug, opening their doors from either side, and look at their parents and their friends one last time before climbing into the car.

Regina unrolls the scroll and tears it in two. It glows purple as she scrunches it up in her hands, letting her own tears finally fall. She brushes her hands down Karley and Nick's head as they stare sadly at the yellow bug in front of them. Regina turns around, facing the green cloud, and raises her arms, which are glowing purple from the scroll's magic.

From inside the car, Avia turns around in her seat and locks eyes with her parents. Emma looks longingly at her sister before placing the yellow bug in drive. The magic from Regina's hands turns the green smoke purple, making it safe for them to return to the Enchanted Forest before it envelops them all.

Avia watches as her parents are engulfed in the smoke while Emma hits the gas, driving away. Their memories of their family, their friends, and the town are erased, and their tears are immediately replaced with smiles as Avia turns forward in her seat. 

* * *

Boston / Four Years Ago…

"I think you're going to like this one, Avia." Lucy, Avia's social worker, says as she walks Avia down the group home's hallway.

Nine year-old Avia rolls her eyes as she carries a small bag in her hand. "I doubt it. Where is it this time?" She asks as they step outside.

Emma walks into Avia's view, holding a large smile. "With me."

Avia's eyes widen as she stares at her sister, who she hadn't seen in almost a year. "Emma." She whispers.

"How would you like to stay with your sister, Avia?"

Avia looks up at Lucy. "For how long?"

Lucy smiles at Emma which causes Avia to look back at her. Emma shrugs. "I don't know. I was thinking, forever?"

"Really?" Avia asks Lucy.

Lucy nods. "It's what you've both been waiting for, isn't it?"

Avia begins to cry with excitement. She drops her bag on the ground and runs straight into Emma's open arms. Emma laughs as she picks up her sister and hugs her close. Avia pulls away looking into Emma's glistening green eyes that match her own. "Is this really happening?"

Emma smiles, brushing her hand gently down Avia's face. "I told you, I'm always going to protect you. It's me and you, kid."

"Forever?"

"Forever." Emma nods.

Avia sobs happily into Emma, wrapping her fragile arms tightly around her sister's neck, never wanting to let go. 

* * *

Present…

With Regina's memory spell having taken effect, assuming it's just a souvenir from their recent trip, Avia places the glass unicorn in front of the stereo. Emma chuckles, reaching over and brushing her hand lovingly down her sister's brown locks. Avia simply smiles at her big sister before looking out the window. 

* * *

New York City / One Year Later…

From inside their apartment, Emma's alarm clock begins to beep at 8:15 a.m., and she immediately gets up to cook breakfast.

Inside the kitchen, while Emma is stirring up the eggs, she looks up, smiling at Avia, who is standing at their record player, playing music, as she continues looking through their collection of records.

"Breakfast." She calls out once it's finished. Avia drops the records and hurries to the table, just as Emma places two plates on their rightful placemats. Emma then slides a mug of hot cocoa over to Avia.

"Emma…" Avia narrows her eyes up at her sister. "You forgot something."

"Oh, right." Emma quickly realizes. "Cinnamon." She grabs it from the counter and hands it to Avia. "There you go." She says, sitting on the opposite side.

Avia sprinkles the cinnamon into both their mugs before they each pick up their own, clinking their mugs together. But before they can dig into their breakfast, a loud knock at the door grabs their attention, confusing them both since they don't usually get visitors this early in the morning. "Expecting someone?" Avia asks.

"No." Emma answers, finding this rare occurrence rather strange. The knocking begins to grow louder, only causing Emma to worry more. "Avia, wait here." Emma stands from the table. She turns off the music as she approaches the front door.

When she opens it, Captain Hook is standing on the other side, smiling fondly at her. "Swan…" He whispers, relieved. But Emma just stares at him, not recognizing who he is. "At last."

Hook starts to walk in. "Whoa!" Emma exclaims, stopping him from walking any further. "Do I know you?"

"Look, I need your help. Something's happened, something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

"My family's right here. Who are you?" She asks blatantly.

"An old friend." Hook assures her. "I know you can't remember me, but… I can make you." He grabs the back of Emma's head and forces his lips onto hers.

Terrified by this, Emma pulls away and knees the pirate in the groin, pushing him out her apartment. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Long shot." Hook strains, slipping down the wall in pain. He was expecting their kiss to break the curse. "I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did."

"All you're gonna feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops." She threatens.

"Look, I know this seems crazy – " Hook quickly stands before she can close the door on him." – but you have to listen to me. You have to remem – " Emma slams the door in his face, walking back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Avia asks, noticing how frazzled Emma suddenly looks.

"No idea." Emma says, breathing heavily. "Someone must've left the door open downstairs." She looks back at the door before sitting back in her chair across from her sister. "Let's eat." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

A man rides on his horse through the foggy fields, seeming to be in quite a hurry to reach his destination. He finally arrives at a gazebo where Princess Aurora awaits with a picnic.

"You're late." She tells her husband, Prince Phillip, who is now walking towards her.

"I came as quickly as I could." He states.

"I'm hungry – " Aurora smiles as Phillip kisses her. " – and I miss you."

Phillip looks down at his wife's pregnant belly. "You are always hungry now." He points out.

"And cranky. I'm sorry. I know there are royal responsibilities – I just – "

"None that match my responsibilities to you – " He interrupts. " – and our family. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Suddenly, thunder from the sky interrupts their moment. They turn and see a large purple cloud hurtling towards them. "What's that?" Aurora asks, frightened. "Is it a storm?"

As the cloud draws closer, the thunder scares the couple's horses away. "It's not a storm." Phillip tells her. "That's magic. Come! We need to get you to safety now." They run back to the gazebo, but the cloud catches them anyhow. But as soon as it arrived, it quickly dissipates. "Are you alright?" Phillip asks, checking his wife over.

"Yeah, yeah. I think so. What was that?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, their attentions are caught when they see Snow White, Prince Charming, Queen Regina, and several other people, in their fairytale clothes, watching them. "Snow…" Aurora says, shocked. "What happened?"

"We're back." Snow answers with a saddened tone. 

* * *

New York City / Present…

Emma Swan walks inside an expensive restaurant, where a man, who goes by Walsh, is waiting for her. "Hey." He stands as she approaches.

"Sorry I'm late." She smiles.

Walsh walks over to her, bringing Emma close to him. "I'm guessing it means you caught the guy."

Emma leans in and kisses him. "So optimistic – " She says, hugging him. "I like it."

He chuckles, allowing her to take her seat, as he does as well. "If you hadn't you would've cancelled."

"And you know me too well."

"Emma Swan always gets her man." He jokes.

A waiter brings her over a drink of wine. "And apparently my drink." She says, bemused.

"How was Avia's volleyball game?"

Emma rolls her eyes, amused. "If she keeps popping the balls the school is going to start charging me extra for her tuition."

Walsh laughs. "Girl knows how to hit."

Emma shrugs, smugly. "She learned from the best. But they won the game, so I guess that's all that matters. Let's eat." She urges eagerly, opening the menu. "I'm starving." 

* * *

Later into the evening, the couple is finishing up their meal. Emma drops her fork and sighs.

"You happy?" Walsh asks her. Emma raises brows. "With your food – " He clarifies. "You happy?"

"We are happy." Emma tells him.

Walsh reaches across the table and grabs her hand as he smiles at her. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." As Walsh walks away from the table, Emma grabs her cell phone from her coat pocket when suddenly someone who isn't Walsh sits across from her, startling her. "You – " She quickly recognizes the man from her door that morning – Captain Hook.

"I can explain!" Hook quickly assures her.

"You are a stalker!"

"Don't scream." Hook says calmly, looking around. "Just hear me out. I don't do this very often, so treasure it, love – I've come to apologize."

"For trying to kiss me?" Emma asks, picking up her knife.

"I was simply trying to jog your memory."

"It's time for you to go – now."

"Emma, your parents are in great danger."

"You really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Because you think you're an orphan?" Hook asks. "Because that's haunted you your whole life? Well, I'm here to tell you everything you've believed is wrong."

"You don't know me."

"Alas, I know you better than you know yourself." He assures her. "I have proof." Hook grabs a piece of paper from his pocket and slides to Emma. "Take a gander. Here's an address. If you want to know who you really are, who your parents are, go there."

"Leave – Now." Emma says, worried that Walsh will return to find Hook there.

"You been there before, a year ago." Hook continues on anyway. "You just don't remember.

"You apparently don't know much because a year ago we were in Boston until a fire destroyed our apartment." Emma tells him. "And I moved to New York to have a fresh a start with my sister."

Hook grins. "Regina really did a number on you."

"You're a crazy person – " Emma scowls at the pirate. " – or a liar or both."

"I prefer 'dashing rapscallion.'" Emma glares in annoyance. "Scoundrel?"

"Give me one good reason not to punch you in the face."

"You really don't believe me?" He leans forward, staring deeply into Emma's eyes. "Try using your superpower." Emma starts to look suspiciously at the man. "Yep, I know about that." Hook confirms. "Use it. See that I'm telling the truth."

They stare at one another for a while. Emma sees that he's telling the truth, but she isn't willing to admit to it. "Just because you believe something is true does not make it real."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I know you, Swan. You sense something's off. Go to that address. Take a chance. Then you'll want to talk. And when you do, I'll be in Central Park. By the entrance for the Zoo. Don't do it for me, or you. Do it for your family. They need your help." Hook insists once again then gets up and leaves, leaving Emma to think by herself. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

"How have things been since we left?" Snow asks Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. "The ogres?"

"Oh, defeated." Aurora tells her. "We're restoring our kingdom and our lives."

Snow smiles, glancing down at Aurora's belly. "And congratulations."

Aurora laughs. "Is it that obvious?"

"You're glowing."

Regina rolls her eyes, obviously unhappy. "Why is she pregnant and I'm the one who's sick?"

"We have much to celebrate." Prince Phillip states. "And know that you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything, we're at your service."

"Thank you, but all we need is horses." David tells him. "We have our own kingdom, our own castle."

"Our castle was destroyed in the curse." Snow reminds her husband.

"Well-played, your Majesty." Hook sarcastically compliments Regina. "You laid waste to everything."

"Not everything. Her castle still stands." Aurora informs them.

"Of course it does." Regina says. "I protected it."

"Well, technically, the castle doesn't belong to her." David points out. "It was Snow's before she took it."

"Well, to be fair, I married into it." Regina reminds him.

"That you did." Snow agrees. "And now we're taking it back and you, Nicholas, and Karley are coming with us."

Regina looks at her children, who are sitting by themselves, away from everyone. They're sad, and she completely understands. But she wants to make a new life with them, not the entire kingdom. She scoffs at Snow. "You can't be serious."

"Regina, everyone out there is scared and confused." Snow says. "They need hope. What better way to do that than to return united? You're coming with us. I know you don't like it. You'll learn to, for our good – " Snow looks at the kids. " – for your family."

"Thank you again for the hospitality." David says to Phillip and Aurora. "We should begin preparations."

Phillip shakes David's hand. "Good luck to all of you."

As they walk away, Aurora and Phillip step to the side, looking concerned. "You know we can't pretend this didn't happen." Aurora says to her husband. "They've returned. We have to tell her."

"Aurora, we can't. You know what will happen to them, what she'll do."

"We both know if she ever found out we hid this, she would take it out on our child. We have no choice." Aurora insists. "She has to know. We have to trust that they can take care of themselves. It is not up to us to save them." 

* * *

New York City / Present…

Walsh returns to the table to find Emma with a concerned look on her face as she stares down at the address Hook gave to her. "Hey, what's that?"

Emma quickly puts it away. "Nothing."

"Hope you're still hungry." He says just as the waitress places dessert in front of Emma.

"Oh, Walsh, I couldn't eat another bite."

"You remember our first date?" Emma smiles. "You were being… you." He chuckles. "So, I couldn't swing a dinner. I brought you here for lunch, which didn't stop you from ordering an ice-cream sundae, which wasn't on the menu. I bribed the chef. They made one up."

"I remember." Emma tells him, sheepishly. "I was nervous. Now I'm full."

"Will you at least look at it?" He spins the plate around, revealing an engagement ring on the plate. Emma looks down at it, speechless. "Emma, I don't want to freak you out, but I couldn't wait any longer. I love you. I love Avia, even when she gives me a hard time." He smirks. "I love our lives together, and I want to have a future together." Walsh stands from the table and walks over to Emma, kneeling down on one knee. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

But Emma doesn't reply. She just stares back at him, terrified. 

* * *

Emma walks out of the restaurant with a nervous look on her face as Walsh quickly runs out, following her.

"Here I thought the worst thing that could happen was you'd say 'no,' but I never thought you'd walk out on the bill." He laughs.

"Walsh – "

"No, no, no. I was gonna pay. It was – I'm kidding."

"I'm sorry." Emma stammers. "This wasn't – You just took me by surprise is all. A lot of things took me by surprise tonight."

"Look, surprise was kind of part of the plan, but I can see now it was not a great plan, so – "

"Doesn't it all just seem a little fast to you?" Emma wonders. "I mean, we've only been together eight months. I've had leftovers in my fridge for longer than that."

"I know." Walsh chuckles. "I threw them out – might have saved you and Avia's lives."

"How do you – we – know that this is right?"

"Emma, speaking for myself – I've known this was right since the moment you walked into my furniture shop. Why do you think your order was ready two weeks early?"

"Your commitment to excellence?" Emma assumes, apprehensively.

"I couldn't wait to ask you out." He exclaims as they both laugh. "It seemed the most non-stalkery way to speed things up."

Emma frowns. "I do love that end table." She says, now that she thinks about it.

"That's a start."

"I do love you. You know that, right?"

Walsh nods. "Yeah, I do. And I love you."

"I'm not good at – fast." Emma grudgingly admits.

"I know. I knew who I was proposing to. I knew you would say this was too fast, and that's why we don't have to get married anytime soon. We can wait a year or more." Emma nods. Yeah, she'd definitely needed more time to think this through. "Look, I don't care if we don't get married until we are sixty-five and Avia already has kids, okay?" Emma smiles. "All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Can I have some time to think?" Emma asks.

"Take as much time as you need. I will be here when you're ready." 

* * *

Emma returns to her apartment, locking the door behind her, sighing in relief that the night is almost over.

"Avia, I'm home!" She calls out to her sister. "Avia?" Usually she gets a response right away, but the strange silence as she walks further into the apartment baffles her. "Avia, answer me please." She walks to Avia's bedroom and opens the closed door just in time to see her sister, fully dressed in warm clothes, with her beanie on top of her head, climbing clumsily through the window. "Seriously?" Emma glares, crossing her arms.

Avia smiles, laughing nervously. "Oh. Uh, hey, Em. I was just taking a walk."

"Where?" Emma scowls, disapprovingly. "Up and down the fire escape? No wonder Mrs. Cuse said you were quiet."

Avia takes her beanie off her head and tosses it on her bed, along with her coat, as she kicks her shoes off. "I take it since you're home early, you said 'no.'"

Emma furrows her brows. "You knew?" She exclaims.

Avia shrugs as she walks past Emma, out of her bedroom. "Come on, Emma." She sits on top of the counter, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "First-date restaurant, special night out – writing was all over the wall."

Emma jumps on the counter, completely ignoring the chairs as well, sitting next to Avia. "Technically, the writing was in the dessert."

Avia smirks. "You bailed, didn't you?" She chuckles. "Guy didn't stand a chance."

"Hey. I didn't say no." Emma says, offended.

"Well, if you didn't say 'yes,' I stand by the 'guy didn't stand a chance' assessment."

"I just need some time to think about it. I mean, it's like a big step, kid. We've got a good thing going here, just the two of us. I mean, except for the days when you want to give me a heart attack by climbing in and out of windows."

Avia chuckles. "We'd still have a good thing if it was just the three of us. Plus, better chance of sneaking out successfully if I had someone here to distract you."

"Hey!" Emma exclaims.

"I'm kidding." Avia laughs. "Sort of." She mumbles.

Emma rolls her eyes as she grabs the popcorn Avia had made earlier that was still on the counter. "Do you think Walsh is even worthy enough of joining our little family?"

Avia grabs a hand full of popcorn, tossing a few in her mouth. "He's okay." She shrugs. Emma watches carefully as Avia hops off the counter to look her sister in the eyes. Emma could see the seriousness all over her face, and it kind of frightened her. "I just want you to be happy. Five years ago – " Avia looks around the apartment. " – we never thought we would have any of this. We never thought we'd ever be together again. But it happened, and we are – we're together. That phase is thankfully over with. But now, it's time for a new phase in your life. It's time for you to be even happier. Not everyone is going to be like that jerk who set you up to take the fall for his crime and left you in jail. Maybe Walsh is the guy for you, maybe he's not, but someone out there deserves you, and you deserve them. You took a lot on when you decided to be my guardian. I'm a handful." Emma laughs. That's an understatement. "I know that." Avia smirks. "You changed your whole life for me. But while you've spent your life protecting me, I think you've also been protecting yourself as well. You're afraid to let anyone else inside of what we've created. I used to be okay with that, but even I know with love there is so much more to give. I love you, Emma, and I know you love me. But I think it's time we allow ourselves to love someone else who wants to love us back."

Holding back her tears, Emma looks sternly at her sister. "When did you get so wise?"

"The moment I crawled back through my window and saw your 'mom' face." She jokes.

Emma scoffs. "I do not have a 'mom' face."

Avia points at the face Emma is making. "You've got it right now." She laughs.

Emma stares at her sister, mouth agape. "Okay. But seriously, where were you?"

"I was just with my friends." Avia shrugs. "You know, telling them all about your 'mom' face."

Emma raises her brows. "Okay. I suggest you find your way back to that window before I catch you."

Avia shrieks and starts running as Emma jumps off the counter, chasing Avia around the apartment. Emma finally catches up with Avia in the living room, and tackles her down on the couch, tickling her. "Okay! Okay!" Avia yells, laughing. "You don't have a 'mom' face! You don't have a 'mom' face!"

Emma stops tickling her, slowly rising off up. "Thank you."

"It's more like an 'evil sister' face." Avia smiles.

"Okay. That's it!" Emma jumps back on top of Avia, who starts squirming as Emma tickles her sides. "And, by the way, you're grounded."

"Emma!" Avia groans.

"How's that for an evil sister?" Emma teases. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

Prince Charming places his sword in his sheath as the dwarves celebrate being back to normal.

"Grumpy, look at us." Sneezy says. "We're back to normal."

"We're handsome again!" Dopey laughs.

Grumpy looks on his shoulder at the cricket chirping. "Hey, Jiminy, is that you? Where you been?" Jiminy chirps. "Okay." Jiminy flies away. "Hey, your highness – " Grumpy walks over to David. " – according to Jiminy, fifty more Storybrooke folk landed not two miles from here. They're popping back all over the place."

"That's good." David says, pleased. "At this rate, we'll have the whole kingdom back in no time. Grumpy, you and the dwarfs spread the word – all new arrivals make haste for the Queen's castle."

"Consider it done." Grumpy shakes David's hand before turning to his brothers.

David starts to walk back to the gazebo where his wife is when he spots Hook readying his horse. "That's a lot of supplies you have there, Hook."

"Well, you know what they say about preparation and all that." Hook tells him.

"Well, there's no need to overload your horse. The Queen's castle's less than a day's ride from here." David informs him. "We'll have everything we need once we get there."

"Aye, well, that would be lovely if I were going to the Queen's castle."

"You're not coming with us?"

Hook chuckles. "You are a perceptive Prince, aren't you?"

David sighs. "Where are you going?"

"Listen, Mate, the Enchanted Forest is your home." Hook reminds him. "Mine is the Jolly Roger."

"Hook, you don't even know if it's – "

"Regina told me how this bloody thing worked – that it returned all our belongings to this land, as well as us. That means that somewhere out there is my ship. All I have to do is find her."

"And what if you can't?"

"I'll just have to take another one, then, won't I?" Hook shrugs. "That's what pirates do." Hook climbs onto his horse.

"Huh. And here I thought you'd gone and changed." David states, disappointed.

"I tried the hero thing – didn't take."

Snow rushes over to the two men. "So, that's it. Emma's gone, and you're gonna go back to being a pirate."

"Back, Milady?" Hook questions. "I've always been a pirate."

David and Snow watch as Hook rides away. "Hey." Neal walks up to the couple, grabbing their attention away from Hook. "What Hook said just now about all of our stuff being brought back here – that true?"

"What are you looking for?" David asks, curiously.

"I was thinking maybe we could stop by my father's place on the way to the Queen's castle."

"Neal, I know you're hurting, but Rumplestiltskin is gone."

"Maybe, maybe not, and if he's not, maybe he can get us back to Emma and Avia."

"Neal, it's impossible." Snow tells him, sadly. "Regina was clear – the price of our return was a complete reset – no more portals. This is our realm for good. There's no way to cross over, not without another curse."

"We have to move on." David adds. "This is our home now. Now, I know you miss them. So do we. But even if there were some way to get to them, they wouldn't remember us. The best thing we can do for Emma and Avia is the only thing we can do – let them be and know we gave them their best chance."

With disappointment, Neal looks at a saddened Snow as David pats him on the back before he walks away. 

* * *

New York City / Present…

Avia is packing up her school bag while Emma prepares for work. She grabs her jacket and the paper Hook gave to her last night falls to the ground. She picks it up, staring longingly at it. "Emma, do you have my jersey?" She looks back at Emma, whose mind seems somewhere else. "Please tell me you washed it. I need it for practice later."

Emma closes her eyes, silently reprimanding herself. She stuffs the paper into her back pocket. "Shoot, kid. Um, I forgot."

"Emma." Avia groans.

"Calm down. Look, I'll wash it and bring it by before you start practice. How's that? That way I can just stay, so you won't have to walk back home by yourself."

"It's not like I don't do it every day." Avia rolls her eyes, turning back to her bag, tossing the rest of her school books inside.

"Yeah, I know. And I still hate it."

"Fine." Avia tosses her bag over her shoulder and looks curiously at Emma, who seems to be staring off again. "Okay. What's going on? Are you still mad at me for sneaking out while you were gone last night? I told you I was sorry. You grounded me, so that means you can't stay mad. Those are the rules. I do something that upsets you, then you retaliate. And then all is forgotten."

Emma chuckles, rolling her eyes playfully at her sister as she puts her jacket on. "No, Avia, I'm not mad at you."

But Avia is unconvinced. Obviously something is wrong. "You may not be mad at me, but you're worrying. I know that face."

"No, I am not. I am thinking. There is a difference."

"Are you thinking about Walsh?" Avia asks, arching her brow up at Emma, who mocks her, doing just the same. They may not have the same color hair, or look identical, but they are definitely sisters when it comes to making similar faces.

"No, I – " Emma immediately changes her answer. "Yeah." She wasn't ready to explain the thing with the odd man she met yesterday until she understood it herself. "I am. Can you blame me for taking twenty-four hours to think through making a life-altering decision?"

"Did it take twenty-fours before you decided you wanted me?"

Emma shakes her head, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "You weren't even a second thought. I knew I wanted you the moment you existed. You know that." Avia smiles bashfully as they make their way to the front door. "I just want to make sure that nothing is wrong."

"Emma, we both have a habit of always looking for something to be wrong. But sometimes it's okay to accept things are good. I've had to learn that the hard way. We both did. Okay." Avia sighs. "I gotta go."

Emma smiles and grabs Avia's arm, pulling her close, before she can walk out the door. "Have a good day." She says, kissing Avia on her head.

"You, too. And don't forget – "

"Your jersey." Emma nods. "Yeah, I know." She gently pushes Avia out of the apartment. "Now, get out of here before you're late."

"Love you!" Avia shouts as she runs down the hall.

"Love you more!" Emma shouts back. Once Avia is out of sight, Emma digs into her back pocket and grabs the piece of paper with an address written on it. She looks curiously at it before taking a deep breath. 

* * *

A little while later, Emma decides to follow the address that leads her to an apartment building. She picks the lock, unlocking it, and steps inside the clearly abandonment apartment. Emma looks around in fear and confusion, unsure of what she's going to find. But then she spots a dreamcatcher hanging from the window that looks vaguely familiar. She approaches it, examining it, and then she recognizes it.

"Flypaper for nightmares." She whispers. "Neal." Unhappily, Emma begins searching Neal's apartment – looking through some letters which have been left on the coffee table, gathering dust. The address confirms her theory as they've all been sent to Neal Cassidy. 

* * *

Emma walks into Central Park, on the search for the man who sent her to Neal's apartment. She spots the pirate waiting for her in a clearing.

"Swan…" Hook says, relieved to see her. "I knew that'd work. It's good to see you again."

"Why didn't you tell me that was Neal's place?" Emma asks, angrily.

"I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly. You never would have gone if I had."

"What does Neal have you up to? What does he want from me?"

"I already told you. I'm not here because of Neal." Emma closes her eyes, clearly annoyed. "I'm here because your parents are in trouble." Hook reminds her. "Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrooke."

"What are you talking about?" Emma glares. "My parents? Their kingdom? A curse? Do you know what you sound like?"

Hook is taken back, realizing that Emma doesn't remember. "Like a madman, I'm sure." He answers, gravely. "But it's true. Your parents need you." Emma looks away, suspiciously. "If you don't believe me at all, why did you come here?"

"Because you sent me to Neal's apartment!" Emma exclaims. "I want answers – real ones."

Hook sighs and pulls out a bottle filled with a potion. "There's only one way you'll get those. Drink this."

"Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? No, thank you."

"It will help you remember everything you've lost. If one small part of you senses that, don't you owe it to yourself to find out if I'm right? What do you say, love? Take a leap of faith."

Emma takes a moment, staring at the bottle Hook is holding out in front of her, before she places a handcuff around his wrist, locking him to bench. "Call me 'love' one more time, and you lose the other hand." She threatens.

"Swan, what are you doing?" Hook asks, desperately.

"I'm making sure that you never bother my sister or me again." She whistles, and two police officers start to walk towards them. "This is the guy, the one who assaulted me."

"It was a kiss." Hook says.

"There. He confessed."

"You're under arrest for assault and criminal harassment, sir." One of the officers unhooks Hook from the bench and begins to read him his rights.

"Swan, please." Hook begs Emma as she starts to walk away, ignoring him. "You're making a mistake – Swan! Your family needs you!" 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

The group are walking through the forest, accompanied by guards. Neal is walking alone until Belle walks up to him.

"You'll see her again." Belle assures him.

"Well, let's hope I don't have to curse an entire kingdom to get back to them." Neal says.

"I heard you talking to David about Rumple. You know, we never saw his knife." Neal thinks for moment, knowing that's true. "I think we can get him back." Neal looks at Belle, intrigued.

Up front, Snow and Charming are leading the pack. "Regina's castle is just beyond the mountains." Snow says.

"Snow, I think you mean our castle." David corrects his wife.

"That's going to take some getting used to. The last time I was there was just after my father's death. And I've always dreamed of returning. I just never imagined it would be with Regina by our side."

In the back of the group, Regina is walking along side Nick and Karley, who've had glum faces since they arrived in the Enchanted Forest. "I know you two are upset. I know you miss Avia. She made an impact on, honestly, all of our lives." The Queen admits. "But, this is our chance to start over. To become the family we should have been back in Storybrooke."

"And we want to be a family." Karley assures her. "That's all we've ever wanted. But – " She sighs.

"But it's not fair that we can be together, and Snow and David can't have Avia and Emma." Nick finishes. "They have to start a whole new life as if Avia and Emma never existed."

"Now we all know those two would never forget their daughters." Regina says, knowingly.

"Maybe. But the longer we're here, the easier it is to forget." Karley says. "It's hard to miss someone who doesn't even know you exist. They lost their memories. It's not fair that we still have ours."

Nick furrows his brows, obviously having an idea as he looks up at his mother. "Maybe we don't have to."

"What do you mean?" Karley frowns.

"Mom, you can do it. You can take away our memories."

Regina look sadly at her son. "Oh, Nicholas. I could never do that to you and Karley."

"It's not like we have to forget you. Mr. Gold did it to Snow – made her forget about David. But she didn't forget about everyone else."

"But if I recall – " Snow says, walking over to them. " – I was angry all the time. I was angry at what I couldn't even remember. Nick, that's not something you want, or neither any of us. Trust me."

Nick stops suddenly, becoming furious. "Fine. Then take my heart!"

Regina and Snow look softly at the boy who was obviously hurting deeper than anyone realized. Sure, they were all friends. But Nick had a special relationship with Avia that no one could understand. They connected on a deeper level without really needing to profess it. They just knew each other that well. "Nicholas…" Regina scolds gently.

"Nick, I know you miss Avia." Snow says, sympathetically.

"Not as much if I didn't have my heart." Nick tells her. "Mom, you're the only one who can do it."

"Nick, think about what you're saying." Karley says to her brother. She misses Avia, too, but she'd miss so much more without her heart.

"Nick – " Regina bends down, looking her son in his eyes. " – this isn't the answer. No matter how much pain you may feel, you can't just rip your heart out of your chest and expect that to solve your problems. I, more than anyone, knows that."

"You won't feel better." Snow adds. "You won't feel anything."

"That's the point!" Nick exclaims angrily. "She doesn't even remember us. So, I don't want to remember her. I don't want to feel anything for her anymore! It's not fair!"

"I know exactly how you're feeling." Snow tells him. "I just said goodbye to my daughters for the second time. But I promise you, it will get better – " Snow places her hand onto Nick's chest, feeling his beating heart. " – with that. It might be causing you pain right now, but it is bringing you the one thing I know you and Avia have always longed for."

"What's that?" Nick asks, confused.

"Happiness." Snow smiles. She reaches over, grabbing Karley's hand, bringing her close. "Avia would want you to be happy - to live a life with Regina and your sister. And I know you want the same for her. That's the only thing getting me through this right now, is knowing that my daughters are together – finally together, and nothing will ever break them apart again. They are not alone anymore, and neither are you."

Nick wipes away his tears and crashes into Regina, who instantly wraps her arms around him. She smiles gratefully at Snow who smiles right back. "Thank you." Karley says, looking up at Snow. "Thank you for saying those things to him, even though you're hurting as well."

Snow smiles softly at the girl, brushing her fingers through her hair just as she used to do to Avia. "I am." She confirms. "But knowing my daughters are happy makes it easier to get through with every second that passes by."

Snow walks away, letting the family have their moment. Regina opens her arms and lets Karley into their hug. "Now, let's get back to our castle." Regina says as they follow Snow.

But as they catch up to the group, Karley hears something rustling in the bushes and then flapping of wings of some sort. They all stop walking at the noise. "Please tell you guys heard that, too." Karley says, frightened. "There's something in that bush."

Snow walks back over to them as Regina pushes Karley and Nick behind her before she begins to inspect the bush. "There's nothing here, unless it flew away."

They all look into the sky, and then something horrifying catches Snow's sight. "It did!" She screams. The flying creature swoops down and starts to chase them through the forest. "We need to find cover."

"No." Regina stops, refusing. She pushes the kids towards Snow for protection.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Nick panics.

"I don't run from monsters." Regina says as they stare into the sky. "They run from me." She creates a fireball in her hand and throws it at the creature as it swoops back down towards them. It dodges the fireball, and continues to fly down, grabbing Regina's arm with its clawed feet.

"Regina!" Snow screams.

"Mom!" Nick and Karley shout as they watch the creature pull Regina from the ground.

Snow jumps up and grabs Regina, pulling her back to the ground, but this causes the creature to scratch her arm with its claws. It continues to hover above, taunting them. "It's too fast!" Snow exclaims, fearfully.

Regina stands up, annoyed. "Well, I'm open to suggestions.

"Get down!" A man yells. They all do as their told as the creature swoops back down, but it stops when an arrow is shot into its neck. The creature flies away, shrieking in pain. Snow, Regina, and the kids look up, relieved.

"Cool." Nick says with wide eyes.

Robin Hood steps into their view, offering Regina his hand. "Milady. You're injured." He notices the scratches on Regina's arm.

"It's 'Your Majesty,' and I'm fine." Regina glares at the stranger.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"We didn't ask for your help."

"Mom, just take his hand." Karley grins as she and Nick stand to their feet.

Snow stands up with the help of Robin's hand instead. "Well, I'm grateful for the assistance."

"Robin – " He introduces himself. " – Robin of Locksley, and these are a few of my merry men." He points to the two men behind him.

"Snow White."

"At last we meet. You know, there was a time when our faces graced 'Wanted' posters side-by-side." He says, amused.

"Wait. Wait. You're Robin Hood?" Nick smiles in awe of the man. "Robin Hood and the Merry Men?"

Robin smiles at the boy. "The one and onlys."

Nick and Karley look at one another, amazed. "This is so cool." Karley says.

"If you're really Snow White, why are you with her?" Little John asks, nodding towards Regina.

"'Her'?" Regina questions, offended. "Show some respect – or at least some restraint at the buffet." She says, taking in the man's rather large appearance.

"You'll have to excuse Little John, but before you cursed this land, we spent many a day running away from your black knights." Robin explains.

"Well, I'm sure you deserved it." Regina says, unapologetically.

"Mom, this is Robin Hood." Nick rolls his eyes. "He can shoot an arrow from right out of your mouth if you let him." He laughs.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Robin laughs.

"You have no idea." Karley tells him.

Regina scowls down at the children. "And I can create a fireball that could turn him to ashes. What the hell was that thing?" She exclaims about the creature that attacked her.

"I have no idea." Robin tells them. "We've never encountered the likes of it before."

They hear it screeching in the distance. "Come on." Snow urges. "This way. We need to warn the others." 

* * *

New York City / Present…

Emma and a frustrated Avia walk out of the school. "How long are you going to be mad at me for?"

Avia glares at her sister. "I'm not mad. I'm annoyed. I had to run laps and the coach benched me because I didn't have my uniform. Now I'm not going to be able to play the first half of the game and I'm the best one!"

Emma shakes her head, amused by her sister's dramatics. "Way to stay humble, kid."

"Emma." Avia groans.

"Avia, I'm sorry. I got busy and forgot. I would never forget to bring you your uniform on purpose. You know that."

"Were you busy with work, or were you busy thinking about Walsh?" Avia asks, curiously. "Because, I mean, if you're never going to make a decision, then I might as well quit the team, or you'll continue to forget things and then finally forget me."

Emma rolls her eyes, draping her arm around Avia's shoulder. "With that attitude, how could anyone ever forget you?" Avia continues to glare at her sister, obviously not amused by Emma's joke. "Fine. Okay. You're right. I was thinking about Walsh."

"Yes, I know." Avia exhales. "Because I know you."

"Look, maybe what happened in my past with – "

"He, who shall remain nameless." Avia finishes.

" – maybe with what happened with him has kept me from living my life now." Emma admits. "And maybe it's time for me to start looking forward – that we start looking forward."

"So, does that mean you're gonna marry him?" Emma smiles, unable to answer. "I guess that smile means I can no longer walk around the apartment in my underwear."

Emma laughs. "That would be nice, yes, thank you."

Avia smiles. "So, how are you gonna tell him?"

"Wait. Wait. First, I didn't say that – "

"You could tell him at dinner tonight." Avia suggests.

Emma looks confused. "We're not having dinner."

"I might have sent him a text from your phone this morning. He's coming over at eight. And, I know I'm grounded, but I figured you'd be cool with me not being at the apartment for just this one night. So, I'm going to sleep over at Avery's." Avia sees the worry on her sister's face. "It's okay, Emma. If your gut's telling you to marry him, trust it. But, if it's not, don't force it."

Emma simply smiles at her wise little sister, purposely avoiding the subject. She opens their mail box and grabs the mail from inside. Emma opens an envelope and frowns at what she finds. "Crap." She grimaces. "I forgot to pick something up at the store. I trust you can make it all the way inside without me?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "You can trust that I won't make a run for the record store." She teases.

"Good." Emma playfully slaps Avia's rear end as she passes by. "I won't be long." Emma watches Avia walk further down before opening another mysterious envelope. She takes out some photos and is shocked by what she sees. 

* * *

Hook emerges from the police station after being released and clips his artificial hand into his hook slot as he walks down the steps.

"Hey." Emma calls out, getting his attention. "We need to talk."

"Swan." Hook smiles as he walks over to her. "I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage. I've been in my fair share of brigs, but none as barbaric as that." He says, disgusted. "They force-fed me something called 'bologna.'"

"What the hell are these?" She asks, showing Hook the photos of herself and Avia sitting in front of a wall, eating, with the words Storybrooke written behind them. She also shows him receipts that came along with it. "We never lived in a town called Storybrooke. We never even stepped into Maine. Avia never left Boston until I moved us here. We never did any of this."

"So, you believe me, then?"

"I don't know." Emma stresses. "You could have photoshopped these pictures – "

Hook scowls, confused. "'Photoshopped'?"

"Faked."

"If you think these are forgeries, then why'd you spring me from the brig?" Emma doesn't respond. "Because as much as you deny it, deep down, you know something's wrong. Deep down, you know I'm right."

"It's not possible. How could we forget all of this?"

"I promise you there's an explanation."

"Not one that makes sense."

Hook pulls out the potion again. "If you drink this, it will." He promises.

Emma looks down at the potion, conflicted. "If what you're saying is true I'd have to give up my life here."

"It's all based on lies."

"It's real – and it's pretty good. Avia and I have been through a lot to be together. I have a job. Avia has her friends. I have a guy I love."

Hook tenses, obviously hurt. "Perhaps there's a man that you love in the life that you've lost. Regardless, if you want to find the truth, drink up." He urges. "Do you really want to live a life of lies? You know this isn't right." He says, looking around the city. "Trust your gut, Swan. It will tell you what to do."

Emma is taken aback. "Avia always says that."

"Then, if you won't listen to me, then listen to your sister."

A skeptical Emma finally takes the bottle and drinks from it, causing a sudden shock through her body. She becomes overwhelmed with the images flooding her memory of her real life. When she opens her eyes, she looks at the man before her. "Hook." She says in a recognizing tone.

Hook smiles, smugly. "Did you miss me?"

But Emma still holds a look of concern on her face. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

The group have now joined with Robin Hood and the Merry Men and together they make their way to the Queen's palace.

"Good to see you again, Robin." Neal pats his new friend, who helped him get to Neverland, on the back.

"You, too, Baelfire." Robin says, returning the kind gesture.

"Well, - " Belle coughs from behind the two men, getting Robin's attention. " – we've come a long way, haven't we?"

"Belle!" He exclaims, happily, hugging his old friend. "I believe you already know she once treated a poor thief far better than I deserved." He explains to Neal.

"She does that a lot." Neal smirks.

"And what of you? What of your journey? Were you able to find Emma and her sister in Neverland?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I don't mean to pry, but I don't see them." Robin says, puzzled.

"It's complicated." Neal says simply. "But they're both safe."

At the front of the group, Regina is watching the trio talking amongst themselves before turning back to Snow, who is walking by her side. "So, what do you think of our new friend? Can we trust him? He is a thief."

"Well, think of it from his perspective." Snow says, amused. "How do you think he looks at you?"

"Point taken."

Snow chuckles. "He's kind of cute, huh? And it seems Nick and Karley have already taken a liking to him."

Regina frowns. "He smells like forest." She says, disgusted. "And those two – " She glances behind her to see her kids walking with the dwarves. " – are mesmerized by a story."

They all finally make it near the palace, stopping at a distance. "Look." David points out.

"What happened?" Snow asks, seeing a strange marking on the ground.

"That's exactly what I'm about to find out." Regina glowers. She approaches the marking, slowly holding out her hand, moving it closer. Suddenly, her hand hits a magical barrier that glows bright green. "A protection spell – the entire castle's encircled by it." She explains.

"Didn't you do this?" David asks, confused. "Undo it."

Regina glares at the Prince, walking back over to the group. "Well, don't you think if I could, I'd be halfway home by now? No. Someone hijacked it."

"Who? Who's in there?" Snow wonders.

"I don't know – " Regina turns back around as they all look at the palace. " – but I'm gonna find out whoever's eating my porridge." She says sarcastically. "Nobody sits in my chair." She furiously turns back around. "Nobody takes our castle." She looks firmly at Snow.

"Hey." David says calmly and lowly. "We've got a lot of people looking to us. They're scared, and rightfully so. Let's get them to safety first."

"They'll be safe when whoever's in there is dead."

"Rushing in there is a bad plan, Regina." Snow rebukes. "You know that."

"I can offer safe harbor in Sherwood Forest." Robin Hood offers. "It's not far. We can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy no creature will spy you under."

"Do you have weapons?" David asks.

"We're lousy with them."

"Fine." Regina agrees in frustration. "Lead the way. But we're coming back. And whoever did this is going to suffer."

"Regina, it's our home." Snow reminds her stepmother. "We'll make it safe again." 

* * *

New York City / Present…

"Snow and the Queen settled their differences." Hook explains as he and Emma converse in the apartment over drinks. "Frankly, I was bored. I had a life to get back to – a pirate's life."

"Glad to see you haven't changed." Emma says sarcastically, pouring them both a drink.

Hook stares longingly at the Savior as he raises his glass. "There wasn't anything for me in the Enchanted Forest. Why would I stay?" Emma is taken aback, struggling to respond, so she simply just clinks her glass with his. "All was well, until I got a message; a message saying that there was a new curse and that everyone had been returned to Storybrooke. The message told me that the only hope was you."

"You came all the way back here to save my family?" Emma asks, knowing how the pirate feels about them, considering their time together in Neverland.

"I came back to save you." Hook corrects her.

Emma sits silently for a moment, pondering. "Who could have done this?"

"Someone powerful enough to reach into this world."

"Any more specific thoughts?"

"Alas, you're the Savior – not me." He says, clueless.

"You know what I was yesterday?" Emma asks, smiling. "I was just a sister, till you showed up and started poking holes in everything I thought was real."

"You're still a sister."

"And then I drank that potion – " Emma continues. " – it was like waking up from a dream – a really good dream."

"Well, you have what matters most – your sister."

"Now I have to figure out how to explain this to her."

"Alas, I could only scavenge together enough for one dose of memory potion." Hook says regretfully.

"I better start figuring out what I'm gonna tell her." Emma says, apprehensively.

The doorbell then buzzes, startling her. "Who's that?" Hook asks.

Emma's face falls in anguish. "Walsh." She tells him. "Avia invited him."

"I could get rid of him."

"No." Emma quickly stops Hook from getting up. "My memories might not be real, but he is – and so are the eight months we spent together." Emma stands up, sighing. "I owe him an explanation."

"What are you gonna say to him?" Hook asks as Emma walks towards the door.

"I don't know." Emma says, overwhelmed. "But I care about him too much to drag him into all this. Wait here."

As Emma walks out, Hook grabs the bottle of alcohol and pours himself another drink. 

* * *

Emma and Walsh make it to the roof of Emma's apartment building.

"Sorry." She apologizes over the loud noise of the city. "My place is just kind of a mess right now."

"Emma, it's okay to make a bold, romantic gesture without passing it off as a housekeeping malfunction." Walsh jokes.

"Walsh, I – " Walsh sighs heavily, realizing what's coming. "I can't marry you." Emma tells him.

Walsh nods, understanding. "It's too soon, huh?"

"It's not that. I need to go home and take care of something."

"Home?" Walsh questions, confused. "But you said you and Avia were orphans. You said it was just you two, that this was your home."

"That wasn't a lie." She assures him. "There's a part of my life that I've been blocking out, protecting Avia from, and I think it would be impossible for you to understand."

"Come on. How do you know what?" He asks, growing frustrated. "What changed overnight?"

"Someone from my past showed up." Emma admits.

"Another ex?"

"It's nothing like that. He's more like a ghost."

"Okay, so that's how I'm supposed to sleep at night?" Walsh asks. "You're trading me in for a ghost?"

"It kills me to have to make this choice at all, - " Emma says, upset. " – to leave us behind – my whole life."

"Emma, if you love this life, then keep it." He says, trying his best to persuade her. "Stay. Just stay."

"I can't." Emma insists. "I wish you could see this the way I see it."

Walsh nods, finally giving up, looking back at Emma with a cold expression. "And I wish you hadn't drank that potion." He paces away, leaving Emma with a confused and scared look on her face.

"What?"

Walsh then throws a chair across the roof. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's too bad." He says, facing her. "I actually kind of liked you."

"Who are you?" Emma asks, confused.

But Walsh doesn't respond. Instead, his eyes glow red as he charges at her. Emma dodges out the way, causing him to tumble off the roof. She gets back up and looks over the roof. Her eyes widen, horrified, when a creature flies up towards her. "Really?" She asks, annoyed. Emma turns around and notices a metal bar on the table. As she back up to retrieve it, the creature flies to the edge of the building, screeching at Emma. She grabs the metal bar and slams it across the creature's face. However, this doesn't phase it, and it continues to try to hurt her. But Emma holds it off long enough to back it to the edge of the roof, pushing it over. She watches as it falls to the ground, dissipating into white dust.

Hook runs in, having heard the commotion. "Swan!" He runs over to Emma, who is still looking over the edge. "What the blazes was that?"

Emma turns around, looking at the pirate. "A reminder that I was never safe, that what I wanted, what I thought I could have was not in the cards for the Savior. We leave in the morning." She walks away with a determined look on her face. 

* * *

The next morning, Avia, who had returned early from her sleepover, is sitting at the counter while Emma is in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Emma." She calls out to her sister. But Emma obviously doesn't hear her, having last night's event still on her brain. "Emma!" Emma finally looks at Avia. "What is wrong with you? You've been murdering those eggs for the last five minutes. What's going on? What happened last night?"

Emma drops the whisk and looks curiously at her sister. "Can I ask you something?"

Avia realizes Emma completely ignored her question concerning Walsh. "Um. Sure."

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Of course." Avia says with a straight face. Emma raises her brows, thinking maybe this'll be easier than she thought. "And the tooth fairy. And Santa Claus and the Easter bunny." Avia jokes. Emma smiles, rethinking her last thought. "I think the possibility of magic ever being real dissolved from our minds the moment our old foster father found us hiding under that blanket in the closet wishing to disappear." Emma frowns. This is exactly the reason why she doesn't want Avia to remember their past. Avia already has horrific memories from being in the system before Emma gained custody of her when she was nine. But their last five years together, unfortunately, weren't real. If Avia regained her memories, then she'll remember what really happened to her and Emma didn't want that. It was hard enough just to hear it. But to have Avia feel it all over again – Emma couldn't bear the thought of it. Avia sees the sadness in Emma's eyes and knows that it isn't just from the reminder of their past foster home. "You're not sure you made the right decision, are you?"

"I just didn't feel like pancakes." Emma says, continuing to cook.

Avia scowls. "About Walsh."

"Oh." Emma laughs. "I made the right decision." She assures her sister, confidently. "It's gonna be you and me, kid, for a little while."

"Just as long as you're happy." Avia looks at the time. "Oh, no. I'm going to be late for morning practice." She says, jumping from her seat. "Your making me come home kinda threw my time off a little." Avia tosses her jersey over her shoulder and grabs her bag.

"Nope, no school or practice today." Emma stops her.

Avia drops her bag back on the chair, looking confused. "Emma, I can't miss practice. Coach is already upset with me because of what happened yesterday. You can't do this to me again, or I won't be able to play at all."

"I already spoke with your coach." Emma says, sheepishly. "And your teachers."

Avia drops her jersey on the chair, looking slightly peeved by her sister going behind her back without discussing whatever plans she has with her first. "Emma – "

"How about we go on a trip?" Emma suggests.

Avia furrows her brows, evidently not liking that idea. "Usually, I'd love to go on a vacation but, Emma, it's the middle of the semester. Do you know how much I'll miss if we go on a trip now? How many games I'll miss?"

"Well, I have a new case, and it's in Maine, and it might take me awhile." Emma explains.

"How long? Because I can stay at Avery's until you get back."

Emma sighs. "Um. Definitely not. I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Is this about the other night? I won't sneak out again. I promised you. Plus, I'll be at Avery's anyway. There'll be no reason to."

Emma smirks, narrowing her eyes knowingly at her sister's mischievous ways. "I'm sure you'd find a way. But, still, no. I'm not leaving you here when I have no idea how long this case may take. I won't be separated from you, Avia. You're my responsibility now. I won't risk something happening to you."

Avia huffs. "But my birthday is next week! My friends are planning a party. Emma, please." She begs. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love our birthday tradition, but I finally have friends who want to celebrate my birthday with me. You can't do this."

"Avia, I'm sorry. But I have to. We have to." Emma felt terrible for having to pull away Avia from this life and back into one that was supposed to be erased permanently from her memory.. But their family needs them. If Avia had her memories back, there would be no question on what to do. "Our tradition doesn't have to end here. You know that. But we have to go. I'm sorry. I already packed your bag – "

Avia gasps. "You already packed my bag? How long have you had this planned?"

"I got the call yesterday." Emma tells her.

"And when do we leave?"

"Now."

Suddenly, a knock at the door grabs the angry girl's attention. "Are you expecting someone?"

Emma looks softly at her sister. "Yeah." Emma walks to the door and opens it.

"You ready, Swan?" Hook asks, entering the apartment, heading straight for the kitchen where Avia was still standing, looking like a very mini angry Emma.

"Uh – " Emma quickly follows the pirate. "Avia, this is Killian. He's – I'm, um, I'm helping him with his case."

Avia grimaces, looking Hook up and down. "What, to get into pirate school? What's with the get-up?"

Hook chuckles. "She's still a little spitfire."

"Still?"

"He's a client." Emma explains.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Hook asks, offended.

"Alright, alright." Emma says, breaking the two up, glad to see at least that hasn't changed between the two. "Just make yourself useful, Killian, and get our bags. Avia, lend him a hand."

Avia still hadn't come to terms with this, though. "Wait. You were serious?"

Emma grabs Avia's jacket from the chair and tosses it to her. "Yes. No arguing."

"You're ruining my life; I hope you know that."

"Then I'm doing my job." Avia rolls her eyes, grabbing her bag, following Hook out of the apartment. "I just need one last thing." Emma walks to the coat closet, opening it. She grabs her infamous red leather jacket, slipping it on. She then closes the doors, ready to start yet another adventure. 

* * *

It's somewhat late in the night when Emma, Hook, and Avia arrive in Storybrooke. Emma's yellow bug drives through the main street and parks outside of Granny's Diner. Emma and Hook exit the vehicle and Emma looks around in awe.

"It's really back." She says, amazed. She looks in the backseat of her car to check on Avia, who thankfully has her earphones in her ears and is sleeping. " _We're_ really back."

"As quaint and homey as you remember?" Hook asks.

"As cursed as I remember." Emma adds.

Hook pulls out his metal hook and puts into its slot on his arm. "That's more like it, isn't it, Swan." He smiles.

Emma glares at the pirate, unamused. "How you gonna explain that to her?" She points to Avia.

"Well, that's more your concern. Perhaps it'll jog her memory."

"Or give her nightmares." Emma adds. "Last time, this curse took away everyone's memories. This time – "

Hook shakes his head, unsure. "We don't know what it did."

"Then I'll find out. Stay here and watch Avia. Don't wake her or scare her or – just let her sleep."

"Aye. Where are you going?"

"To talk to my parents." Emma says, making her way to the apartment she and Avia once occupied, in hopes that her parents are still there. 

* * *

Emma makes her way up the staircase, leading up to her parents' apartment complex. When she reaches the green door, she immediately begins to knock without any hesitation.

David opens the door and looks at Emma with utter surprise and confusion on his face. "Hi." Emma greets her father, assuming he doesn't recognize her. "Don't close the door. My name is – "

"Emma." He states himself, revealing to her that he does in fact remember his daughter.

"David?"

Emma walks into her father's arms, hugging him close, though both are confused that the other remembers. "You remember."

Emma pulls away, smiling at her dad. "You remember."

"Of course." David says, still baffled by the sight of his daughter. "What – what are you doing here? How – "

"Well, Hook found me." Emma says, walking inside. "He brought me here. He said you were cursed."

"Yeah, we're back. Or we never left, or – Well, we don't know, but we're trapped again."

"But you know who you are."

"Emma, this curse – we don't know who did it or why. All we know is our last year – it's been wiped away." David explains.

"Wiped away?"

"All we remember is saying goodbye to you and Avia. It feels like yesterday."

Emma looks confused. "But if you can't remember, then how do you know that it's been a – "

"Emma!" Snow calls out to her daughter, having heard her from upstairs. Emma looks up at her mother, stunned. "Emma." Snow quickly pulls her daughter into a hug. Emma sighs happily into her mother's shoulder.

"As you can see – " David says as Snow pulls away, keeping her daughter at arm's length, revealing Snow's very pregnant belly. " – a lot's happened."

Snow chuckles. "We just don't know what. The whole year is gone."

Emma looks horrified. "Who the hell would have done this?" 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

A woman dressed in full black walks through the halls of Regina's palace.

"Did you get what I needed?" She asks someone in the room. A flying monkey screeches, flying down to the floor. "Show me." The monkey holds out its finger, which is covered in blood. "That's her blood – the Queen's?" The monkey screeches, apparently confirming this. The woman chuckles, pleased. "Lovely." She then grabs a small vial containing a liquid and holds it towards the monkey with her green hands. The monkey holds out its finger over the vial and a drop of blood falls into the liquid. "Now I shall get my revenge." She states happily. The monkey screeches. "Of course I will." She answers it. "The Queen may be evil – " The green woman turns to a mirror and looks at herself. " – but I'm wicked. And wicked always wins."


	32. Another Story

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

The Wicked Witch rummages through the trinkets that Regina had left behind during her curse, mesmerized by how expensive everything must be. "Look at all her things." She exhales deeply. "Onyx, black pearl, diamond. A family could live off what this is worth. She just left it all behind." The witch chuckles. "Such pretty things…all wasted on her." She opens the doors of Regina's wardrobe and begins to pull out several dresses before settling on one. "Now, this could work." She envelopes herself in a cloud of green mist and once it dissipates she has changed into the dress she found and walks over to the mirror. "Now, that's how you wear a dress." The flying monkey begins to squawk. "I know I look lovely. Now go find the Evil Queen and let her know that I'm here. And no – there's no need to be gentle."

The flying monkey squawks once more before it flies out of the palace, searching for its target. 

* * *

From a considerable distance from the palace, Regina is admiring her old home, standing behind the protection barrier that has been formed around it and she does not look pleased.

"Seems like old times, doesn't it?" Red comments to Snow as they, along with the rest of the group, walk along the outskirts of the barrier. "Except not running from Regina, but with her."

"She's changed." Snow tells her friend. "I have to believe for the better. Nicholas and Karley have been good for her."

"Well, for their sakes and ours, I hope it sticks. But regardless, she doesn't look too good. If she hadn't tried to hurt us so many times, I might be worried about her."

"I'll talk to her." Snow walks away, leaving Red who doesn't look too confident. Snow walks over to Regina. "You ready to make camp soon, Regina?"

"I was thinking – " Regina begins to walk with David and Snow, following the group, ignoring Snow's question. " – there are tunnels that run under the castle. They may run beneath the spell."

"Which means we can sneak an army inside." David deduces.

"An army would be detected."

"So, how do the tunnels help us?" Snow asks.

"Because it can get me inside. And if I can get inside, then I can lower the shield. Then you can send in your army."

Their attention is soon caught by a loud shriek of the flying monkey above them. "Incoming!" Neal shouts.

The flying monkey soars down towards Robin Hood's son, Roland, who yells for his father. "Roland!" Robin shouts as he tries to run towards his son.

But before the flying monkey can grab the boy, Regina manages to pick Roland up and get him out of the way. The flying monkey soars back up and turns right back around, heading back down towards Regina. "Not so fast." Regina waves her hand towards the flying monkey and turns it into a cuddly stuffed monkey. She picks up the toy and walks over to Roland, who is already being picked up by his father. "See? Not so scary. Now you have a new toy."

"Thank you." Robin says relieved. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"Okay, Avia's asleep upstairs." Emma says, coming downstairs from Granny's Bed and Breakfast, where she and Avia are staying. She walks into the lobby where Snow, David, and Hook are. "If she wakes up, you two are helping me with the case, okay?"

"How is she?" Snow asks. Although it felt like she only said goodbye to her daughters just yesterday, it had indeed been a year since she seen them, and she really missed them.

Emma shrugs. "Not very happy to be here. But too tired to argue with me. Now, what the hell happened here? I mean, besides the obvious." She nods towards Snow's pregnant belly.

"We don't know. We watched you drive over the town line with Avia. Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest. And then… everything went black."

"And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke." David adds.

"Except it – " Snow looks down at her belly. " – clearly wasn't."

"Almost harvest time, but you can't remember the planting. That's bad luck, mate." Hook says to David, annoying Snow.

"Clearly, a year has passed." Emma states. "I was in New York. I know that it did."

"And we don't know where the hell we were." David says. "We don't even know if we left Storybrooke."

"Aye, you did." Killian confirms. "I was with you all."

Snow looks surprised. "In the Enchanted Forest?"

"Regina's spell brought us back. We spent a brief time with a Prince and Princess named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I ventured off on my own." He explains. "Last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's castle."

Emma rolls her eyes. "And now you're cursed. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Snow shakes her head, puzzled. "Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us. I'm not sure she was involved in this."

"So she says."

"I don't understand. If you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find Emma and come to Storybrooke?" David asks Killian.

"As I was sailing the realms, a bird landed on my ship's wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Emma and bring her back here." Killian explains. "There was a small vial of memory potion tied to its leg."

"Who sent it?" Snow asks.

"I assumed you did."

"Message via bird – " David shrugs, looking at his confused wife. " – that does sound like you." Grumpy and Happy barge into the lobby, interrupting. "What is it?"

"We lost another one." Leroy says, frustrated. "We're down to five now."

"Four, actually – Bashful's not answering." Happy tells them.

"Wait." Emma stops them, looking confused. "What is going on?"

"Thank God you're back, sister." Leroy says, relieved to see the Savior.

"It's not just our memories that are missing." Snow tells her daughter. "Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing."

"Whoever cursed us is picking us off one by one."

"Who exactly is missing?" Emma asks, shocked.

"Aside from those dwarfs, we're not sure." David frowns. "There's a been a lot of confusion over the past few days. It's been hard to keep track of everyone."

"Wait. Neal – " Emma remembers, drawing Killian's attention. " – is he here?"

"Well, we haven't found him yet." Snow tells her.

"So, he might have been taken, too."

"Smart money's on 'yes.'" Leroy says.

"Leroy!" Snow scolds the dwarf.

"He'll turn up, Swan." Killian assures her. "He always does."

"Some folks are starting to set up camp in the woods at the edge of town." David tells his daughter. "Neal might be there."

"Or he may not have gotten swept up in the curse at all." Snow assumes, wanting to ease her daughter's worries.

Emma stands up with a determined look upon her face. "There's only one way we're gonna figure all this out. We need to get your memories back."

"How are we going to do that?"

"By figuring out who took them in the first place." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

"What the hell was that thing?" David exclaims.

"The same kind of monster that attacked us on our journey here." Snow tells him.

Grumpy grimaces. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked an awful lot like a monkey."

"A monkey with wings?" David questions.

"That's exactly what it is." Karley says, causing everyone to look at her. "Flying monkeys."

"Yes!" Nick exclaims, knowing what his sister is talking about while the others still look confused. "Come on. I'm sure your cursed selves read the book. Ours did."

"They're right." Belle chimes in. "There's only one place that has flying monkeys. Oz."

"Oz?" Snow questions, surprised. "That's a real place?"

"They're right." Regina scowls. "It's quite real. And if our simian friend is any indication, then I think we know exactly who's taking up residence in our castle."

"The Wicked Witch." Nick and Karley both say in unison.

"We talkin' East or West?" Grumpy asks.

"Does it matter?" Snow asks, frightened, as she looks at her palace. "Neither one sounds good."

"Well, one, you drop a house on. The other, you toss a bucket of water at."

"But it's obviously the West." Karley shrugs.

"So, Regina, what exactly are we up against, besides green skin and a pointy hat?" David asks. "What did you do to her?"

"This time, nothing." Regina glares. "Never met her."

"This isn't a personal vendetta? Shocking. Okay, then, Oz aside, we stick to the original plan – arm up, then attack – assuming you can get the shield down."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"We're coming with you." Nick says, as he and Karley start to follow.

"No." Regina turns towards her kids. "You are not. You will stay up here where it's safe."

"Mom, there's flying monkeys in the sky. I don't think it's any safer here than there." He argues.

"You will stay here." Regina points her finger at the two kids sternly. "No running off. No trying to be heroes. Stay here."

Nick groans in frustration, turning away from Regina. "Then I'm coming with you." Snow says.

Regina rolls her eyes. "No. You are not."

Snow scoffs. "It's the wicked witch. She has flying monkeys – who knows what else."

"I don't care if the Lollipop Guild is protecting her. I can lower that shield on my own." Snow watches as Regina looks nervously at her kids, obviously telling Snow something – that she's apparently the only person Regina trusts to protect her children.

Snow looks at Nick and Karley who are now standing behind the group, sulking. "Then we'll be waiting for you on the other side."

Regina turns around and walks away. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Avia is sitting inside of Granny's Diner, on her phone, when Ruby places a mug of hot cocoa in front of her. "Here you go, Av – Here you go." Ruby quickly corrects herself, chuckling lightly.

"Uh. Thanks." As Ruby is walking away, Avia furrows her brows, realizing she didn't even order yet. She looks down and sees the hot cocoa. "Oh, wait." Ruby turns back around, raising her brows. "I didn't order anything yet."

Ruby smiles. "Oh, well. You know, you looked like you like hot cocoa."

Avia gives the waitress a curious look. "Um. Okay. Thanks." Ruby walks away. "Weird." Avia mumbles, turning back to her phone.

As Emma walks from out of the back of the diner, she notices her parents through the window, walking towards the diner. She rushes back towards the table and sits down. "You already ordered?" Emma asks, confused.

Avia shrugs. "Um. No. The waitress said I looked like I like hot cocoa." Emma glances at Ruby, who is watching guilty from the counter. "But I won't complain. I suggest leaving a big tip."

"You got it." Emma laughs.

Outside the diner, David and Snow were about to walk in until they spot their daughters sitting at the table near the window laughing. "David, there she is." Snow says as she and her husband look at Avia in awe. "I know it's been a year, but – "

"She hasn't changed at bit." David smiles.

"She looks happy." Snow smiles sadly.

David sighs, looking at his wife. He was thrilled to have his daughters back in their lives with or without their memories of the last year. "We'll get her back, Snow." David assures his wife.

Snow lets out a long sigh, and nods, readying herself to see her daughter again. David opens the door of the diner before following his wife inside. Emma smiles at her parents. "Avia, this is David and Mary Margaret." Emma introduces, using Snow's cursed name to not draw suspicion to her very skeptical sister. Avia looks up, making eye contact with the two people she wasn't aware were her parents – practically looking right through them. Snow and David stare back at their beautiful daughter who seemed to have not changed a bit in a year and, yet, she's changed so much. Her hair is slightly longer, her eyes seem less sad, and though she was still very small for her age, she held it well – seeming so much more confident in herself. And although their memories aren't real, Snow and David couldn't help but feel that much prouder of their oldest. Emma was doing an amazing job in raising her sister. "They're helping me with the case. They are – They're just – They're old friends." Emma decides to say.

"You have friends?" Avia teases, earning a kick from under the table from Emma. Snow and David glance at one another in amusement. Yep, their daughter still has that quick delightful wit. "Kidding. So, where from?"

"Phoenix. Here." Snow and Emma say in unison.

Avia looks at Emma in confusion. "Well, Phoenix – " Emma shrugs. "And then… here."

"But I thought you were only in Phoenix for being in that place." Avia states.

"Right." Snow agrees. Emma narrows her eyes nervously at her mother. "We were cell mates."

"Really? What were you in for?"

"Banditry." Snow says, simply. Emma tries to stifle a laugh as her parents sit down – David next to Avia, and Snow next to her. "People make mistakes. The important thing is to find a way to keep moving on."

Suddenly, their attention is caught by a sound of something crashing on the floor. "Geez! Nick, what – " Karley shuts up as soon as she sees what Nick is staring at.

Nick and Karley are staring wide-eyed at Avia, who is giving them a strange look. "Okay. Did you two get – " Regina walks up behind the kids and sees what the two are looking at. "Oh. Uh – "

"Do I have something on my face?" Avia asks. She was starting to freak out by their staring.

"No. You're fine." Emma stands from the table and walks over to the three, who still look stunned. "Just stay here with David and Mary Margaret." Avia simply nods and looks back down at the menu. Emma gently pushes Regina and the kids towards the back of the diner.

"So, is this your first?" Avia asks, looking at Snow.

Snow furrows her brows. "Hmm?"

"Pregnancy." Avia cringes. "Wait. You are pregnant, right? I don't want to be that person who assumes the person is pregnant when they're really just… you know, fat."

David and Snow chuckle. "No. I mean, yes, I am pregnant." Snow tells her.

Avia sighs, relieved. "Okay. Good. Emma says I tend to speak before I think, and that usually gets me in trouble. So, you're the father, right?" She asks David.

David laughs, nodding. "Yes, I am the father."

Avia nods. "Good. Because if you weren't then this would have really been awkward. So, first time parents?"

David looks at his wife who rubs her belly sadly. They both wished they could say that this is in fact their third, but there would be several questions that would need to be answered if they did. "Um. Yep." Snow reluctantly says. "First time parents."

"Cool." Avia smiles. "Kid's lucky."

"And why's that?" David wonders.

Avia shrugs. "It has parents." She says simply before she pulls out her phone, missing the look of sadness on her parents' faces.

Meanwhile, in the back of the diner, Nick and Karley were full of questions. "Why was she not happy to see us?" Karley asks.

"What's going on?" Nick asks. "She acted like she doesn't even know us."

Regina looks at Emma, who was struggling on what to say. "She doesn't have her memories, does she?" Regina assumes.

Nick and Karley scowl up at Emma. "Wait. She doesn't?" Nick asks.

"But you remember." Karley states.

Emma nods. "I do. Hook found me, gave me a potion that made me remember." She explains. "There wasn't enough for Avia."

"How convenient." Regina says sarcastically.

"Then why are you back?" Nick glares. "If she can't even remember us, then why come back?"

"New curse – missing year." Emma shrugs, looking suspiciously at Regina.

"I didn't cast this curse, if that what you're thinking." Regina glares.

"The thought did cross my mind."

"And why would I do this? Why would I erase an entire year of our lives?"

"Maybe it was a bad year." Emma assumes.

"Mom wouldn't cast a curse to bring you back and only have you remember us." Nick scoffs. "That's ridiculous."

"Exactly. I cast curses to hurt other people, not myself or my kids." Regina adds.

"Maybe so. But I need to start crossing people off the list." Emma tells them.

"How?" Regina asks. "By walking around, using your superpower on everyone?"

"You got a better idea?"

Nick and Karley are staring back at Avia who is absentmindedly on her phone as she sits with her parents. "So, she doesn't even remember them?" Nick asks.

Emma frowns, looking at the kids whose eyes are focused on their best friend. "Not yet."

"But you're going to try and fix that, right?" Karley asks, looking at Emma. "You're going to try and get her memories back?"

When Emma doesn't answer, Nick looks their way, focusing on Regina. "Mom?"

Regina glances at Emma, then back on her kids hopeful faces. "We are going to try our best."

"Just for now you're just going to have to pretend that you're meeting for the first time again." Emma tells them. "She's still Avia."

Nick and Karley sigh, unconvinced. "Is she, though?" Nick utters. 

* * *

On the outskirts of Storybrooke, Robin Hood and his Merry Men, who have been swept up in the new curse as well, are standing together, admiring a bow.

"I've never seen a bow like that." Friar Tuck comments.

"Its aim is truer than any I've seen without magic." Little John states as he holds up the bow.

"Where did you get it?"

"The store."

"And you procured it with what?" Robin Hood asks, curiously. Little John stands silent, giving Robin his answer. "You stole it?"

"The proprietor looked rich, and we're poor here." Little John exclaims, defensively, as the others laugh. "We got to eat." A turkey begins to gobble nearby. "Speaking of eating, I see dinner." Little John aims the bow at the turkey. "Let's see how fast the wild turkeys are in this land." He shoots the bow and hits the tree trunk right above the turkey's head, causing his friends to laugh.

"Only missed by a feather's length." Robin teases. "Seems that bow has improved your aim." Little John, who seems determined, begins to run after the turkey. "John!" He calls out to his friend as they all start to follow. "Where are you going?" They follow Little John towards the orange spray-painted line that marks the end of town, and find their friend chasing the turkey, But, just before he can reach it, he is suddenly grabbed from the shoulders by a flying monkey and starts to scream as it lifts him from the ground. "John! John!" 

* * *

"This – this where he was taken." Robin exclaims to Emma, David, and Hook, who they've called to the scene near the town line.

"I wouldn't step over that line if I were you." Emma warns him.

"You think Little John was carried away because he attempted to cross that line?"

"Makes sense – the dwarfs were out checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared." David tells them. "What exactly took Little John?"

"We didn't get a good look – " Robin exasperates. "Some manner of beast with wings."

"It sounds a lot like the monster that attacked me in New York." Emma says.

"You mean the monster you were gonna marry?" Hook asks, sarcastically.

David looks at his daughter, surprised. "You were gonna marry someone?"

"Did you just miss the part where I said 'monster'?" Hook asks David.

"We need to find Little John." Robin insists, impatiently.

"It may lead us to everyone else who's gone missing." Emma tells them. "Da – David, take him and the rest of his m – " Emma looks at Robin, unsure of what to call his friends.

"Merry Men." Robin finishes.

"Right, them – and run a search grid and see if you can find any sign of their missing guy."

"Are you not joining us, Swan?" Hook asks.

"Not yet. Regina was right. I'm not gonna figure out who's behind this curse by talking to people one by one."

"What are you gonna do?" David asks.

"I'm gonna talk to everybody." Emma says, determined, as she walks back to her car. 

* * *

Later at the Town Hall, Emma gathered all the townspeople, figuring it would be easier this way to talk to them. But, instead, they were all arguing anxiously amongst themselves, ignoring the Sheriff.

"Everyone, I know that you're frightened and confused, but I need you to listen!" Emma shouts over the commotion.

They all quiet down, turning towards their Savior. "Is it true?" Archie Hopper asks. "Is there some kind of monster keeping us from leaving town?"

"Is that what happened to my brothers?" Leroy bellows.

"Yes." Emma confirms. "We believe that people are being abducted as they approach the town line."

From the back, Regina walks in. "So, we're trapped here – again?" Granny deduces.

"It's no different than last time." Emma simply states.

"Last time, we lost our memories." Leroy reminds her. "This time, we get dragged into the woods!"

"Do you know who cursed us – why they want us here?" Belle asks, desperately.

"I'm working on it, but it's hard to figure out who cast a curse when no one remembers the last year." Emma explains.

"Who?" Leroy questions. "Isn't it obvious?" He glares, standing from his seat.

"Do you remember something?"

"Who cast the last curse? Who knows how to use it?" Leroy turns around, looking at Regina. "Who's the only one who ever did anything like this before!? The Evil Queen!"

All the townspeople turn to the Mayor. "For once, I'm just as clueless as the rest of you." Regina tells them.

"You expect us to believe that?" Dr. Whale asks in disbelief.

"It's the truth."

"This curse has your fingerprints all over it." Granny accuses.

"And you did take away our memories once before." Belle adds.

"You can't hide behind those sweet kids."

"Don't you dare bring my children into this!" Regina exclaims, furiously. "You think I care about my house? About my job? About any of these things?"

"Regina, please." Archie pleads. "Just tell us the truth. We'll understand."

"I am telling the truth." She insists.

"We'll see about that." Emma says, standing firm.

"So, now you're siding with the rabble?" Regina scowls at the Savior, as the townspeople begin to stand from their chairs. "I thought we'd been through this. I'm innocent."

"Yes, that's what you said before, but now I'm wondering if I believe you."

Regina holds out her hands towards the townspeople who are slowly drawing themselves closer to the Mayor. "Don't come any closer!" She forbids.

"Regina – "

"Do you remember who you're dealing with? If you all want me to be the Evil Queen, then fine." Regina says, looking disgruntle. "That's exactly who you'll get." She reaches her hands out and with her dark magic causes the town hall to rumble. The townspeople and Emma begin to lose their balance while the Town Hall sign in back of Emma falls to the ground. Regina waves her hands once more and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

"I knew she did it!" Leroy shouts.

Emma rushes down the hall. "We can't let her get away." Dr. Whale tells her as she passes by.

"I won't."

Emma runs out of the hall while a familiar-looking red headed woman starts to walk out of the side exit, smiling. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

Regina is strutting towards her castle, through the woods, coming up to a large rock on the ground. She grins and with her magic she tosses the rock into the air, and glares, displeased, when she sees Robin Hood standing nearby, holding a lit torch. "No." She immediately says.

Robin begins to walk towards her. "'No' what?"

"You're not." Regina says firmly.

"Not coming along? I do believe I am. I can help."

"I didn't ask for help."

Robin peers inside the gaping hole the rock left in the ground. "Well, that doesn't mean you won't need it. That flying monkey back there wasn't after my son. It was coming after you." He states, knowingly.

"What makes you think that?"

"The woods are my home. I've seen many a hunter stalk its prey, and that beast was coming for you. Roland just happened to be standing in between."

"Your point?"

"That's the second time you've been attacked. The Wicked Witch wants you dead." He concludes.

Regina chuckles. "And what? You think you can stop her if she tries to hurt me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Robin shrugs. "But I have to try. You see, despite the fact that neither of us likes it, I owe you a debt."

"Why is that?" Regina scowls.

"Even though that winged beast wasn't after Roland, he still could have hurt my son. You saved him."

"Hm." Regina smiles. "Who knew a thief had honor?" She lets out a heavy sigh. "Don't get in my way."

"Oh. I wouldn't dream of it." He says, amused, bowing slightly. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"An earthquake?" Emma exclaims, storming into the Mayor's office, where Regina stands behind her desk.

"I had to make a statement." Regina tells her. "And you're fine." She walks towards Emma, looking hopeful. "So, do you think they bought it?"

"Yeah, I think they did."

"Good."

"Nice work." Emma compliments. "Now, let's figure out who really cursed this town." 

* * *

As Emma looks out into the hallway, checking to make sure they are clear, Regina is setting up her lab to make potions.

"How long do you think we have?" Regina asks as Emma closes the door and walks over to her.

"Until whoever cast this curse realizes you're not actually on the run from me." Emma answers. "But till then, no one's gonna suspect we're working together."

"Let's see it."

Emma hands Regina the vial of memory potion that Hook gave to her. "That enough?"

"To use? No." Regina says, inspecting the ruminants in the bottle. "But to replicate? I think so."

"We can start waking people up, figure out who the hell sent everyone back here."

"And we can make Avia remember." Regina adds. "Thank you." She says appreciatively to Emma.

"For what? We haven't done anything yet."

"You saw how quick this town was to blame me. But you – you believe I didn't cast that curse. I know that wasn't easy for you."

"Sure it was. I knew you were telling the truth."

"Even after everything that has happened?" Regina questions. "Maybe this was some super-complicated, ingenious plan to ruin your mother's happy ending once and for all."

"It wasn't." Emma says, insistent. "My superpower may not be perfect, but with you, Regina, I always know when you're lying. This time, you're not. You didn't do it." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

"So, where are we headed?" Robin asks as he and Regina walk through the underground tunnels.

"There's a fire in the courtyard that powers her spell." Regina explains. "As long as it burns, the shield will stay up."

"Then we simply need to put it out."

"I simply need to put it out." She corrects him. "You need to stay out of my way." They look down at the path of grey stones on the ground. "Step in between."

Robin, through the light of his torch, sees that the stepping stones are set up for a booby trap of jagged spears coming from the walls of the tunnel. "Nice little surprise." He says sarcastically.

"For keeping people like you out."

"People like me?"

"Thieves."

Robin chuckles, lightly. "Ah, yes. True. But we aren't all bad, you know."

Regina chuckles, doubtfully. "Not when you tell yourself you're stealing from the rich to give to the poor. I may have done bad things in my life, but at least I own it."

"I own my mistakes, too." Robin clarifies. "I hope you didn't let me come with you, just so you can walk me into one of these traps. Roland's already lost his mother. I would hate for him to lose his father, too."

"My children have had their own losses. You really think I would put my life in danger, just so they'd lose someone else? I'm all they have. But if you're so worried, then you should have stayed with the others." She taunts, continuing on. "So, Roland's mother… what happened to her?"

Robin sighs. "After our boy was born, I inadvertently put her in harm's way during a job. It was my fault. Like I said, I own my mistakes."

They make their way to an entrance that leads to a spiral staircase. "That's not possible." Regina says, surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"That door – " Regina scowls, confused. " – it's open."

"Perhaps you left it unlocked."

"I sealed it with blood magic." She says, suspicious. "I'm the only one who can open it."

"Clearly not." Robin tells her. "It appears the Wicked Witch is a formidable foe." 

* * *

Once they climb the staircase, they find themselves in one of Regina's hidden chambers, where she keeps a casket.

"What exactly was this place?" Robin asks. "Must have been important for you to seal it by blood."

Regina walks up to the casket. "A crypt. Isn't that obvious?"

"Yes. What I meant was, who was it built for?"

Regina inhales deeply, tracing her hand along the closed casket. "My mother. Like you, I've lost people I care about – more than I'd like to admit."

"If the Wicked Witch is powerful enough to break blood magic, perhaps we should reconsider this plan."

"I don't care how powerful this witch is. I have to go through with this plan." Regina states, determined. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

At Granny's Diner, Snow is reading a book while Avia sits opposite of her on her phone.

Avia looks up when Snow gasps. "Did you know there's something called 'cradle cap'?" Snow asks, looking concerned. "Babies get it on their heads." Avia grimaces, looking back down at her phone. "It's a crusty, yellow, greasy, scaly skin rash. "This book uses all of those words. I don't remember Em – " Snow quickly stops herself from saying Emma's name. Avia arches her brow up at her mother. "Emily. My cousin Emily having a rash when she was a baby."

Avia slowly nods, looking back at her phone. "Ugh!" Avia groans in frustration. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong?" Snow asks, concerned.

"My team lost the game." Avia says, annoyed. "I can't believe Emma made me miss it."

Snow drops the book on the table, looking intrigued. "Team? You're on a team?"

"Oh. Um. Yeah. The volleyball team." Avia tells her. "We were 5-2, but now, since I missed it, we're 5-3." Avia sighs heavily. "We're never going to make it to the playoffs if I don't get back in time."

Snow smiles. She was glad to hear her daughter was actually more social than she was when she lived here. The old Avia would have laughed at being a part of a team, let alone a sports team. This was a nice change. Snow just hoped it would stick once they figured out a way to return Avia's memories. But before Snow could ask any more questions about the year she missed out on in her daughter's life, a woman's voice grabs their attention.

"You know, it goes away." Snow and Avia look up to see the red-headed woman from the Town Hall, who is none other than that cursed version of the Wicked Witch, smiling at them from another table. "It doesn't hurt the baby."

"It doesn't?" Snow asks, looking more relieved.

"Babies are stronger than you think. You're Sn – "

"Hey!" Snow quickly interrupts, loudly, looking at Avia. "Hey. Avia, how about you go grab your coat? We can head down to the library, if you're interested? Emma mentioned how much you enjoy reading."

Avia ponders for a moment before she nods. "Sure." She looks at the red-headed woman questionably as she climbs out of the booth and walks to the back to the diner.

Snow turns back to the cursed Wicked Witch. "Sorry about that." She smiles kindly. "Long story. But, yes, I am Snow White. But, right now, I'm Mary Margaret. This must be your first time in Storybrooke?" She presumes.

"I missed the last curse, so – everything in this world is still a bit new." The woman grimaces, uncertain.

"Don't worry." Snow assures her. "You'll get used to it."

"Your daughter?" The woman points to where Avia left from.

Snow sighs, smiling at the mention of Avia. "Yes." She says, somberly. "Unfortunately, the curse hit her differently and she doesn't quite remember yet."

The woman nods, now understanding. "Ah."

"Who were you back in our land?" Snow asks.

"Oh." The woman chuckles lightly. "No one you'd remember. Not everyone was famous, like you."

Snow laughs, bashfully. "I don't know if I'd say 'famous.'"

"You were a princess. And some of us were just… supporting players." Snow looks a bit disheartening. "No, it's okay." The woman assures her. "I loved who I was and what I did." The woman grabs her belongings and stands from the table. "I was a midwife."

"Really?" Snow exclaims.

The woman walks over to Snow's table. "My name's Zelena. Look, I've seen a lot of new mot – Oh." Zelena grimaces, looking behind her to make sure Avia wasn't around.

Snow smiles, softly, rubbing her belly. "I'll be a mother of three, actually, once this one comes. Unfortunately, I haven't spent much time with a baby since my first, and that was a little over twenty-three years ago. Avia – only five minutes. So, it's okay. I am fairly new at this." She reluctantly admits.

"Well, don't worry. It'll come back to you soon enough."

"Maybe you could give me some advice? I have been turning the corner of every page on which I have a question, and now I can't close the book, there are so many."

Zelena smiles, thrilled by the idea. "It would be an honor."

"Careful." Snow chuckles. "Once I have the baby, I may not let you leave my side."

Zelena chuckles. "May I?" She asks, looking down at Snow's belly. Snow sits back, allowing Zelena to feel her belly. "Wow. Helping Snow White with her baby. I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

Avia runs back into the diner, her coat in hand. "Mary Margaret, I'm – " She stops midway, seeing the odd woman standing at their booth. " – ready." She says, slowly approaching.

"Oh, Avia!" Snow smiles excitingly. "This is Zelena. She's actually a midwife. I've just hired her."

Avia nods. "Um. Sweet. Now you'll have someone to discuss crusty baby heads with." Snow and Zelena laugh. "I can just go – you know, if you wanna stay here and – "

"No. No. No." Snow quickly dismisses. "It's okay."

"Oh. Here's my card." Zelena pulls out her card with her information and hands it to Snow. "Give me a call anytime."

"Great!" Snow stands from the table. "I will talk to my husband and give you a call on a good time to meet."

"Sounds great." Zelena waves as Snow leads Avia out of the diner. 

* * *

As Robin, Hook, David, and the rest of the Merry Men are searching the woods for Little John and the creature that took him, David's attention is caught by something on the ground.

Guys!" David calls out as he picks up a bloody leaf.

"He was dragged." Robin points to the marks on the ground. "He's there!" They find Little John lying unconscious just a little ways away and run over to the man.

"Is he alive?" Hook asks.

Robin checks Little John's pulse. "Barely. John, I'm here. We've got you."

They see that he is badly injured on his shoulder. "I've never seen a bite like that before."

"No, me neither." David says, puzzled.

"Okay, help me get him up." Robin orders his men. "We've got to get him some help." 

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the Mayor's office, Emma looks on with amazement at the magic lab Regina has created in hopes of replicating the memory potion that Hook had given her.

"Did it work?" Emma asks.

Regina puts in the last ingredient and mixes it up. "There's only one way to find out." She takes a sip of the potion and smiles, looking hopeful.

"Well? Do you remember?" Regina's face falls in annoyance, throwing the vial against the wall behind her. Emma flinches as the glass shatters to the ground. "Either that wall did something to you in the past year, or I'm gonna say it didn't work."

Regina sighs, frustrated. "I must have missed an ingredient."

"Can we try again?"

"I already used up what was left of the potion Hook gave you. There's nothing left to replicate."

Emma's brows furrow when an idea comes to her. "What if we can still find the person who cursed the town?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Regina asks, defeated. "I can't make any more potion."

"You don't have to make anything. We can still catch the person."

"How?"

"We've been running a con by making this potion in secret. What if we're running the wrong con?" Emma asks.

Regina looks confused. "I'm sorry. I'm not well versed in cons." She says, scowling at the Savior. "Unlike you, I never spent time in prison."

"No, it's not something I learned in prison. It's an old bail-bonds trick. You smoke out the perp by making them think you're onto them."

"How does that help us?"

"If the person who cast the curse thought we were about to make a memory potion – " Emma concludes.

"They'd want to stop us." Regina finishes.

"Yes." Emma nods. "And then we set a trap for them when they do. We just need to get the word out that you're close to making all this work."

Regina smiles, mischievously. "I know just who to tell." 

* * *

Leroy storms into Granny's Diner. "Big news, everybody!" He blurts out. "Emma found Regina. She was holed up in her office, working on a potion."

"What kind of potion?" Archie asks.

"Was she gonna hurt us?" Sneezy asks.

"A memory potion." Leroy tells them. "Regina says she's gonna use it to prove that she didn't cast the curse."

"Like I'd drink anything she handed me." Granny says.

"Well, somebody will!" Leroy exclaims. "And if they remember, we'll know exactly who did this to us."

As the diner begin to discuss amongst themselves, Zelena, who is sitting in a booth, starts to look concern. She slowly stands up and walks out. 

* * *

Over at Storybrooke General Hospital, Little John is being transported through the halls by the medics as the crew who found him follow.

"He's bradycardic!" The nurse shouts out to Dr. Whale. "B.P. dropping fast!"

"What did this to him?" Dr. Whale asks.

"We don't know." David tells him.

Little John begins to convulse. "He's going into shock!" The nurse exclaims.

"We need to sedate him." Dr. Whale tells her. "15 milligrams of Propofol." But before Dr. Whale can place the needle into him, Little John screams out as a gray tail springs out from under his back, whiplashing Dr. Whale back. Robin tries to intervene, but the tail knocks him and Friar Tuck to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Hook shouts, shielding himself.

David ducks just in time to avoid being hit. "John!" Robin shouts out to his friend.

They watch in terror as Little John transforms into a flying monkey. "Okay. I didn't see that coming." David says. The flying monkey shrieks loudly before it flies out the hospital window. "What the hell was that thing?"

"Don't look at me." Dr. Whale says, perplexed. "I'm a doctor, not a vet." 

* * *

At the library, Snow is busy reading while Avia is looking through the music records. Snow looks up when she hears the door open and finds Nick and Karley walking through.

Nick is the first to see Avia in the back of the library. "There she is." He whispers to his sister.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, Nick." Karley says, worried. "What if we slip and say something? She'll totally think we're weird."

"If I know Avia, which I do, I'm sure she already does. Come on." Nick and Karley make eye contact with Snow, who smiles and gives them an encouraging nod to go ahead. Nick nods gratefully as he and Karley approach Avia. "Uh. Hey." Nick says, nervously.

Avia looks up at the kids, raising her brows. "Hey."

"We're – "

"You were at the diner this morning." Avia interrupts Karley, remembering them.

"Uh. Yeah." Nick laughs, sheepishly. "We're sorry about that. We just don't get a lot of newcomers here."

Avia nods. "Yeah. Apparently. I'm Avia."

"Nick."

"Karley." Karley smiles.

"So, are you two together or something?" Avia asks.

Nick and Karley grimace at one another, cringing at even the thought of it. "Ew. No. He's my brother."

Avia chuckles. "Sorry. I see the resemblance now. So – " Avia sighs heavily. " – what is there to do around here? I mean, no offense, but it doesn't seem like this town has much going for it. Clearly, the music selection sucks."

"Yeah." Nick laughs lightly. "We're pretty behind on a lot of things. Obviously. You're from New York, right?" Nick really hated pretending that he knows nothing about his best friend. He wished he could just shake Avia and she'd remember. But, of course, things are never that simple, at least not for them.

Avia frowns. "How'd you know that?"

"Small town, remember? Not many outsiders."

Avia nods, remembering. "Ah. Yeah. Um, yeah. I'm from New York – originally Boston."

"Cool. What's New York like?" Karley asks.

Avia laughs. "Wait. Have you never been there?" Karley shakes her head.

"We haven't really been anywhere." Nick says, embarrassed. "Our Mom's the Mayor, so her job kinda keeps her here."

"Oh. Yeah. The woman you were with this morning. I guess she and my sister know each other."

Nick shrugs. "Yeah. Seems it. Speaking of – " Nick looks at the time on his phone, knowing that Regina liked him and Karley to be home at a certain time since they returned from the Enchanted Forest without their memory of the last year. " – we should probably head back. But we should definitely hang out again, if you want."

Avia shrugs. "Sure. I'm not sure how long my sister and I will be here – I'm hoping not long, but I might as well hang out with some kids my age while I'm here. It's better than talking baby with Mary Margaret."

Nick laughs. "Uh. Yeah." He glances back at Snow who is focused on another baby book. Her face scrunched up, disgruntled by what she's reading. "I promise she's pretty badass once you get to know her."

Avia smiles, shaking her head, unconvinced. "We should get going." Karley reminds her brother.

"Oh. Yeah." Nick grabs a pen and paper and starts to write something down. "Here's my number."

Avia takes the paper. "Cool. Thanks. I guess I'll text you. Then, I'll be able to tell you all about New York." She says to Karley.

Karley smiles. "Looking forward to it."

Avia waves before turning back to the music records. "She'll remember you soon enough." Snow says as the kids are walking past her.

Nick and Karley turn to the woman and smile sadly. "Yeah." Nick nods. "She'll remember you, too." He pats Snow on her shoulder before he and Karley walk out of the library.

Snow looks up at her daughter and sighs. She hopes so. 

* * *

As night falls over Storybrooke, Regina and Emma are now staking out inside of Emma's bug.

"So – " Regina exhales deeply. " – do we just sit here and wait?" She asks, growing antsy and impatient.

"Till the person who cast the curse makes a move on your office." Emma tells her.

Regina gives Emma an absurd look. "Is this really what you do for a living?" She asks boldly.

"Yeah. It's a called a stakeout."

"And you don't get bored?"

Emma narrows her eyes at the Mayor. "I don't know. You find ways to pass time – eat, talk. Mostly watch, which is what we should be doing."

"Does Avia have friends?" Emma gives Regina a questionable look. "In New York. Does Avia have friends in New York?"

"Yeah." Emma smiles. "She's has a lot of friends. But none as close as she was with Nick and Karley. She's on a volleyball team and everything. Avia is definitely more confident and open now thanks to you."

Regina looks surprised. "Me?"

"You know, because of the memories you gave her. I mean, I know they aren't real, but they helped. She doesn't hate the world – at least not all of it." Emma smirks.

Yet sad, Regina smiles. "So, she's happy."

"Yeah." Emma confirms. "I almost didn't come back because of that."

"Well, why did you?"

"Because she may not remember all of this, but I do. And, regardless of how happy Avia is, I know she wonders about them – about who they are."

"Your parents." Regina assumes.

Emma nods. "I wondered, too. I mean, before I got my memories back. Avia deserves to have them in her life, even if she doesn't remember them. I'd be selfish to keep her away. I can't ima – " But before Emma could finish her sentence, stating that she couldn't imagine being her parents and not having Avia remember her, she spots a shadow moving inside Regina's office, through the window's curtains. "We got 'em." 

* * *

Emma, with her gun in hand, walks into the office with Regina. "You sure whoever's in there can't escape?"

"I sealed the room with blood lock." Regina tells her. "It can keep you out or it can keep you in. I know what I'm doing." She waves her hand over the doorknob, magically unlocking it. Emma cocks her gun and follows Regina into her main office. Regina looks around, gasping at the sight of her lab destroyed on the table.

Emma looks around, spotting the culprit in the corner of the room. "Don't move!" She points the gun at the hooded person.

"There's nowhere for you to go." Regina tells them.

But the hooded person envelops in a cloud of green mist, leaving the two women perplexed. "I thought you said they couldn't do that."

"No one can break through blood magic, no matter how powerful they are."

"Then who are we dealing with?" Emma wonders. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

Regina ascends to the podium and holds up her right hand against the magic rays, putting down the barrier. 

* * *

In the woods, Grumpy, who is watching through his binoculars, witnesses the protection spell being taken down.

"It's down!" He shouts to the group.

"We move on the castle now." David tells everyone.

They all grab a weapon, preparing to do so. 

* * *

At her castle, Regina walks down from the podium, on her way to meet back up with Robin who was standing guard, when a female voice interrupts.

"You weren't even going to say 'hello' first?" Regina turns around to find the Wicked Witch walking towards her. "That's not exactly the welcome I was expecting. What does a witch have to do to get your attention?"

"I'm not interested. Just excuse yourself now from my castle." Regina demands.

The Wicked Witch chuckles. "Not so fast. Allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Zelena."

As Zelena walks around her, Regina gets a better look at the witch. "That's my dress."

"Hm." Zelena looks down at the dress she is wearing. "I had to take it in a little bit at the hips, but it looks better on me, don't you think?" She smirks.

"I think you never should have left Oz." Regina glares.

"You can have your castle back if you want it that badly. I was just trying it on for size. Besides, I've already seen everything worth seeing – your closet, your gardens, your crypt."

"Yes, how did you break the blood lock?" Regina asks curiously.

"I didn't."

"The door was open. No one's that powerful."

Zelena smiles. "Cora really never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"The truth about us, Regina."

Regina chuckles. "What are you talking about? And how do you know my mother?"

"The same way you do." Zelena says. "I'm your sister." Regina looks surprised. "Actually, half-sister, but details, details."

"That's not possible." Regina says, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're…green."

"And you're rude." Zelena scowls. "Cora had me first, before she wormed her way into the dregs of royalty. And, well, you know I'm telling the truth. How else could I have broken the door to the crypt? Our mother gave me up and sent me away, but you – you, she kept." She says bitterly. "You, she gave everything."

"Everything she wanted." Regina corrects the witch. "If what you're saying is true, then you were lucky to escape her."

"Enough with the martyr complex, Regina. Try growing up without a mother. Try living in Oz, knowing that no one thought you were good enough – not your mother." Regina rolls her eyes, sitting down on the bench, as Zelena rambles on. "And not the only man that our paths both crossed. Rumplestiltskin."

Regina smirks, clearly fascinated by this fact. "You knew Rumplestiltskin?"

"Did you think you were his only student?" Zelena asks, amused.

"Let me guess – " Regina chuckles. " – you're mad because he chose me to cast his curse?" Zelena glowers down at her sister. "Well, get over it." Regina grits. "It wasn't everything it was cracked up to be."

"Anything would have been better than the life I had. But despite my shortcomings, I made something of myself, dear. And I didn't need Cora… or Rumplestiltskin."

"Well, it's too bad they're not around to see how well you turned out." Regina says sarcastically. "They're both dead." She informs the witch.

Zelena looks surprised and rather disappointed, but she quickly contains herself and chuckles lightly. "That's alright. You're the only one I need alive." She says, walking back towards Regina.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because I'm going to take everything away from you."

"So, you are going to kill me." Regina assumes.

"No." Zelena grimaces. "That's too easy. For me to get what I want, I need you to suffer. You see, what's in store for me is all my dreams being realized. But for you? Well, it's a fate worse than death."

Regina stands from the bench, face to face with her sister. "Go ahead. Bring it, Greenie."

"Indeed I will." Zelena holds up her hand and magics up her broomstick. "See you soon, Sis." She begins to cackle as she flies away, leaving Regina looking on, amused. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Emma and Regina walk into the apartment and find Snow in the kitchen and Avia sitting at the counter, listening to music on her phone. When she sees her sister, she pulls out her earphones and quickly stands up.

"Hey. How was your day?" Emma asks.

Avia grabs her coat, ready to leave. "Great. Can we go now?"

Emma glances in the kitchen at their mother who looks down, obviously hurt that her daughter wants to leave. "Um. Yeah. But first I want you to meet someone. This is Regina Mills"

Avia looks behind Emma and sees a timid Regina. "Oh. You were at the diner this morning. You're the Mayor, right?"

Regina nods. "I am." She says, smiling.

"Yeah. I met your kids, Nick and Karley, I think were their names." Avia looks into the kitchen at Snow who puts on a smile. "Mary Margaret brought me to the library and they met me there."

"Good. Maybe they can show you around the town."

"That's the plan unless Emma wants to get us out of here sooner." Avia looks up at her sister with hopeful eyes.

Emma forces a smile and wraps her arm around Avia, bringing her to side. "Sorry, kid. We're here a little longer." Avia sighs. "But how about you go wait for me at the car. I have to discuss some things with Sn – Mary Margaret and Regina."

"Fine." Emma hands Avia the car keys. "By the way, my team lost the game. So, thank you." Emma rolls her eyes – so not in the mood. Avia then turns to Snow. "Thanks for keeping me company today, Mary Margaret. I had a good time even if we just talked about how gross babies are."

Snow smiles at her daughter. "I had a great time, too, Avia. Goodnight."

Avia nods, walking past Regina. "Oh. I suggest you update your music selection in the library. I guarantee it'll make it far less boring here."

Regina smirks. "I'll get right on that."

Avia smiles as she walks out of the apartment. Emma gives her mother a worried look. "How was she, really?"

Snow shrugs. "She was amazing, Emma. You've done a great job."

Emma smiles gratefully. "You would have done better."

Emma's smile drops as she looks sadly at Snow who looks away, trying her best to hold back her tears. "Don't worry." Regina tells them. "We are going to get her memories back – all of our memories back." She says firmly.

Suddenly, David and Hook storm inside. "We need to talk." David tells them.

Emma looks nervously at her father. "Did Avia see you?"

David shakes his head. "No. She didn't even hear us walk by."

"Something happened at the hospital." Hook states. 

* * *

After explaining what happened in the woods and the hospital, Emma, Snow, and Regina stand shocked by the news.

"They're being turned into flying monkeys?" Snow exclaims.

"Yes." Hook confirms. "He took on simian form with the added bonus of wings."

"Do you think that's what happened to the missing dwarfs, too?"

David nods. "It would explain why we haven't found any trace of them."

"And Neal?" Emma asks.

"No sign of him, either. So, it's possible."

"Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I've dated." Emma comments, surprising her mother.

"The person who escaped our trap disappeared in a cloud of green smoke." Regina recalls. "And now there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us."

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" Emma asks sarcastically. Regina gives her a confirming look. Emma's eyes widen, surprised, looking at Snow. "Seriously? She's real, too?"

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Hook states.

"I don't get it." Emma says, still confused. "It's not like we're in Kansas. Why would the Wicked Witch of the West – " Emma grimaces at the name. " – want to come to Storybrooke?" 

* * *

On the outskirts of Storybrooke, Zelena is holding up a tray with food and water as she walks towards her storm cellar. She waves her hand, opening the cellar door and walks in, carefully going down the steps and towards a cage in the middle of the darkened room.

"Hungry?" She asks the captive inside.

When she places the tray down on the floor of the cage, her arm is suddenly grabbed by a hand – Rumplestiltskin's hand. "You never should have brought me back." He says, appearing disheveled and run down.

Zelena chuckles and kicks the tray of food and water under the cage to Rumple. "Eat up. We've got work to do." She turns away, amused, and walks up the cellar steps leaving the mad-imp.

Rumple grabs the bowl of rice and plays with it in his hands, chanting, repeatedly. "You feed the madness, and it feeds on you. You feed the madness and it feeds on you." He giggles maniacally as he shoves a handful of rice into his mouth. 

* * *

_Avia opens her eyes and is surrounded by tall trees and plants surrounding her. She looks around in confusion. "Where am I?" She asks herself. She looks around and sees that she is by herself. Suddenly, a dark, black figure swiftly swoops down in front of her and quickly flies back up. Avia jumps back, startled. "What was that? Who are you!?" She shouts, but she receives no response. "Emma?" She looks around the dark wooded area for her sister, tears developing in her eyes. The figure then swoops down again and grabs her by her wrist and flies her off the ground. Avia's eyes widen when she looks at what is gripping her wrist. It's black, almost see-through, with no face. "Let me go!" She screams, struggling to get away. But the figure ignores her, unphased by her thrashing._

 _And, then, like magic, Avia drops into a wooden cage. She looks up expecting to see the figure, but she sees nothing. Instead, she sees herself surrounded by rocks – a cave. Avia shakes the cage attempting to break free._

 _"It's okay, Avia." Avia looks up in terror. She sees Mary Margaret looking back at her with a soft smile. "You're going to be okay."_

 _"Mary Margaret!" Avia exclaims. "My sister. Where's Emma? I need her."_

 _"No, you don't." Avia turns to see Emma, who suddenly appears next to Mary Margaret._

 _"Emma! Get me out of here!"_

 _Avia looks Emma up and down. She is dressed in a ball gown with a tiara resting on top of her head. Emma shakes her head, smiling. "You don't need anyone."_

 _"And we don't need you." Avia furrows her brows to find David standing on the other side of Mary Margaret, his hand resting upon her pregnant belly. "We have all we need right here."_

 _Mary Margaret smiles down at her belly, then up at her husband. She looks at her daughter and smiles, her clothing changing into a similar gown much like Emma's. She grabs Emma's hand. "Wait!" Avia shouts. "Wait!" The ground beneath her feet begins to shake and Avia looks back up only to find that Emma, David, and Mary Margaret are on the other side of the cave – a large gaping hole separating them, with no way to get across. "Emma!"_

 _A boy, who only we recognize as Peter Pan, jumps in front of Avia from the other side of the cage. Avia jumps back, falling to the ground. "See, Avia, they don't need you. They're starting a new life without you. So, I think it's safe to say – " Pan suddenly appears inside the cage and plunges his hand into Avia's chest. " – you don't need this!" He growls, ripping Avia's heart out of her chest._

 _"Emma!" Avia screams._

Emma, from out of the other bed, hurries to Avia's bed. "Avia!" Emma shouts, shaking her. Avia continues thrash around on her bed, tears streaming heavily down her face. Emma begins to panic. "Avia! Avia, wake up!"

"Emma!" Avia's eyes shoot open and she sits up. The only thing stopping her from crashing into Emma was Emma's hands that are holding her steady. "Emma!" She begins to look around, panicked.

"Avia. Avia." Emma says calmly. She grabs both sides of Avia's face, forcing her sister to look at her. "Avia, it's me. It's me. It's Emma."

Avia finally meets Emma's eyes as she breathes heavily. "Emma." She whispers.

"Yeah, kid." Emma soothes, running one hand over Avia's wet cheek. "It's me. You had a nightmare." Avia searches around the room with her eyes, panting. "Breathe, Avia. Breathe." Avia looks down and Emma follows her sister's gaze down to her shaking hands. "What the hell?" She whispers, looking back up at Avia in terror, wondering what the hell her sister dreamt about. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Nine Months Ago

Charming's eyes shoot open in terror. He looks around after a few heavy breaths and sees that he is lying in bed, inside of the palace, but his wife, Snow, is no where to be seen.

"Snow?" He calls out curiously.

Snow, after hearing her name being called, walks inside from the balcony and smiles happily at her husband. "Look who's awake." Charming forces a smile as he climbs out of bed. "Come look at this view, Charming. I'd forgotten how beautiful it was here."

"Someone's in a good mood."

"I am." Snow confirms. Charming walks over to his wife. "I have some pretty wonderful news. We're pregnant." She smiles enthusiastically at her husband.

Charming stares at his wife, looking shocked beyond belief. "You are?" He asks, not sounding too excited.

Snow frowns. "Are you not happy?"

"No. No, I'm not." Snow looks away. "I am thrilled." He assures her, grabbing her hands into his own.

Snow looks back, relieved. She ecstatically wraps her arms around Charming, laughing. Charming's smile soon fades, though, as he thinks about his daughters, Emma and Avia. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Avia is sitting by the window, staring at the clock tower which reads 8:15. Emma walks out of the bathroom and gives her sister a confused look.

"Seeing anything exciting?" She teases.

Avia furrows her brows, still staring at the clock. "The clock tower still reads 8:15. It hasn't moved since we got here."

"Must be broken." Emma says simply. She was trying her best to make the odd things Avia would noticed about the town seem like they weren't a big deal and mean nothing. Like herself, Avia could read her like a book. She always knows when Emma is lying, so she was obviously finding it rather difficult. But she was grateful Avia hadn't questioned her about them yet. Emma lets out a sigh when she sees that Avia is still focused on the clock outside. She tosses her clothes down on the bed and walks over to her sister, sitting down in front of her. "Hey." She shakes Avia's leg to get her attention. "Are you okay? You know, after last night?" She asks, worried. "You haven't had a nightmare since – "

"Since I was in the system." Avia finishes. She looks at Emma and shrugs. "I know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asks carefully.

Avia sighs heavily, obviously frustrated by what occurred in her dream. "It was just weird, Emma. I mean, I just met Mary Margaret and David and they were in my dream."

Emma looks confused. "Wait. You dreamed about Mary Margaret and David?"

Avia nods. "Yeah. And you were in it, too. But you were wearing this ball gown and tiara." Emma tries her best to stifle her gasp. "It was strange to see on you."

"And what were we doing?"

"Well, my dream started in the woods. I woke up and some black figure grabbed me by my wrist and we started to fly. I tried to get away, but it wouldn't let me go." Emma listens intently as Avia tries her best to remember every detail of her dream. "And then, suddenly, I was dropped in some kind of wooden cage inside of this cave, and then you, Mary Margaret, and David appeared."

Emma's eyes widen slightly, knowing it's the same cave and cage that they found Neal in. "Did we say anything to you?"

"Um. Yeah. You all just kept saying that you didn't need me anymore." Emma closes her eyes, now realizing where Avia's dream had taken place. "I kept reaching out for you, though, but then, it was weird, this huge hole suddenly separated us and there was no way to get to you. But then – "

Avia's hand begin to shake and Emma quickly notices. She grabs Avia's hands, urging her to continue. "Then, what, Avs?"

Avia then looks up at her sister – her eyes glistening with tears. "Then some boy appeared and he – he – "

"He, what?"

"He stuck his hand into my chest, Emma, and grabbed my heart. He said since you no longer need me then I no longer need my heart. It just felt so real."

Emma exhales, pulling herself together. "Well, that explains why you were so shaken up. But it was just a dream, okay? Nothing to worry about. Because you and I both know we'll always need each other." Emma smiles. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah. I know." Avia smiles. Emma stands and walks over to the desk, gathering her gun and phone into her pockets. Avia's smile fades as she watches Emma put her jacket on. "Emma, how much longer are we here for?"

Emma sighs. "Avs, I know you miss New York. But you know better than anyone how long my cases can go on for."

Avia rolls her eyes, falling back against the wall. "I know."

"I know it's frustrating. And I'm hoping it won't be too much longer, but you just gotta bear with me, kid. I know Storybrooke isn't that exciting, but I promise, if you give it a chance, I think you'll start to like it."

"But it's so quiet." Avia groans.

Emma smirks. "Did you e-mail your assignments to your teachers?"

Avia nods. "As soon as I got up this morning. And, actually, the Mayor's kid, Nick, texted me. He wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with him and his sister."

Emma thinks about it for a moment. "You know, I think that's a good idea. I have to head over to Mary Margaret and David's, but I think some time with kids your age will make you feel better."

"Cool."

"Just don't get into any trouble." Emma warns.

Avia narrows her eyes, grinning. "In Storybrooke? The town of nothing? I think I'll be okay."

"And leave your phone on you at all times. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Avia waves as Emma walks out of the room. She then sits back against the wall and looks out at the clock tower once again – wishing she was looking out into the busy city of New York instead. 

* * *

Emma walks into her parents' apartment and sees that Hook and Regina are already there, all standing near the kitchen. "Avia dreamt about Neverland last night." She says abruptly.

They all turn to her, looking confused. "Neverland?" David questions. "What about?"

Emma shakes her head. She didn't want to upset her parents any further than they are were with the fact that Avia doesn't remember them and they couldn't comfort her in the way parents should. "It doesn't matter. The point is, being here, it's making her remember things but through her dreams."

"Then that should be a good thing, right?" Regina asks. "Maybe something will trigger her, and she'll get her memories back."

"Not like this." Emma narrows her eyes. "I don't want her to remember this way. According to my fake memories, Avia hasn't had a nightmare since she came to live with me – that was five years ago. She's not remembering good times. She's remembering the bad ones."

David and Snow look at one another with worry. "Where is Avia now?" Snow asks.

"She's back at the room. She's going to hang out with Nick and Karley." Emma says, looking at Regina.

"We have flying monkeys flying around town, Emma." David says, firmly. "Do you really think it's a good idea to have her roam around town without any of us?"

"Do you not trust my children?" Regina glares, offended.

"Of course we trust Nick and Karley." Snow says, answering for her husband. "But David's right." She looks this time at her daughter. "She should be here where one of us can keep an eye on her."

"Look, I can't just hold Avia hostage." Emma exasperates. "She'll grow suspicious and start asking questions and I'll have to give her answers she's not ready to hear. Avia knows not to linger off somewhere she is certain I wouldn't approve of. That much has changed about her. She knows I'll kick her ass if she does. So, right now – " Emma exhales. " – I have to trust her. And you have to trust me." She says, looking at her parents.

"Fine." David says, glancing at his wife, who has, too, given up arguing. Right now, they don't have much of a say over Avia's life and they had to be okay with it. Maybe not happy, but okay is a start. "So, now that we know who we're dealing with, how do we find this Wicked Witch?"

"Might I suggest we start by asking if anyone's seen a woman with green skin running around?" Hook says.

"We're cursed in Storybrooke." Regina reminds the pirate. "She'll look like any one of us."

"Then we start somewhere we know she's been – Regina's office." Emma suggests.

"I went over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace."

"But you were combing for magic. Maybe there's physical evidence that you missed."

"Good idea." David agrees with his daughter. "We'll track her."

"Fine. Time's wasting." Hook says, determined. "Let's go." 

* * *

Back on the outskirts of town, Zelena magically opens the door to the storm cellar and walks down the steps to the cage where a resurrected Rumplestiltskin is busy spinning at the wheel.

Zelena removes her gloves and flips on the light. "Enjoying your little toy?

"The spinning cleans the mind, soothes the soul." Rumple repeatedly chants.

Zelena laughs as she takes off her scarf and coat. "You look as awful as you sound." She says, pleased. This makes him stop spinning, halting his wheel in annoyance. "What? You're not enjoying your cage, hmm? Not appreciating your jailer?" She taunts. "Oh, no. You look like you want to hurt me." Rumple continues to glare at the witch. "Go on, then. Give it a go." She unlocks his cage and opens the door. "I'd love to see you try, especially when we both know that you can't, - " She walks in as Rumple stands up. " – not when I have this." Zelena holds up the Dark One's dagger, forcing the imp to nervously cower away. "You're a slave to it. And to me. Frustration can be so intoxicating… on others. The only one that can do the hurting here is me. So, why don't you be a good boy and sit back down?" She demands. Rumple obliges as Zelena sits opposite of him.

"Well?" Rumple asks, breathing shakily. "What are you waiting for? Don't let me stop you." Zelena begins to look confused as she glances down at the dagger and back at Rumple. "All the voices in my head – " He begins to sing. " – will be quiet when I'm… dead."

But Zelena is amused by this. "I'm not here to kill you, Rumple. But you really need to keep up appearances."

"Appearances? Appearances? For what? For why? Let me spin… spin the madness away." He begins to spin the wheel. "Spin away the madness…"

"No." Zelena says, settling Rumple down immediately. "I think the spinning is bringing the madness. Here. Come closer." Rumple moves closer to the witch. "Now, hold still. Lest you want me to nick that pretty face." She begins to shave the stubble from his cheek, chuckling. "You're probably wondering how I know how to do this. Did I ever tell you about my father?" Rumple doesn't reply. He just continues to sit and watches Zelena carefully, feeling the dagger across his face. "His hands used to shake from drinking or – " She scoffs, disgusted. " – worse. I didn't ask. He didn't tell me. But he couldn't abide going a day without a shave, so I had to learn how to shave him. He used to say that no matter what we were feeling on the inside, we had to put on our best face. In our land, you and I never had that choice, did we? No matter what we did, our outsides showed exactly what was rotting on the inside. But, we're in a new land now, aren't we? A land filled with opportunity, not the least of which is to look our best." Rumple gasps, feeling the dagger nick his skin. "Oh." Zelena gasps. "I'm so sorry." She says, unapologetically. "Did that sting?" She laughs. "There." She rubs Rumple's now clean shaved face. "Handsome as ever."

"Appearances." Rumple whispers as Zelena stands, the dagger still in her hand, as she walks out of the cage. "You don't care about appearances. If you cared about appearances, you'd change my shirt." He points out. "Just exactly what is it you want?"

Zelena closes the cage door, looking at the imp. "What I'm after, Rumple, is something you've spent a lifetime seeking – something that goes against your very nature – " Rumple stands and walks to the door, carefully watching the witch. " – something that I can't afford to wait that long for." She giggles, turning out the light. "Luckily, I won't have to." 

* * *

Back in town, Nick and Karley walk into the diner just in time to see Avia swiping a cup of coffee off the counter while Ruby's back is turned.

"So, what? They steal coffee back in New York?" Nick half-jokes.

Avia drops a dollar on the counter. "It's not stealing if you pay for it. You're just stealing from the person who ordered it."

"Your sister lets you drink coffee?" Karley asks, surprised.

"What Emma doesn't know won't hurt her. So, where are we off to?" 

* * *

"If I knew we were going to be hanging outside, I would have brought a thicker coat." Avia complains as the cool breeze hits her face, causing her to shiver.

"We just thought it would be better for us to hang without our mom, or in your case, your sister, snooping around on us every chance they get." Nick explains.

"I'm pretty sure Emma is too busy with whatever case she is working on to snoop on me. And, anyway, she trusts me. What, your mom doesn't trust you?" Avia asks.

"No. She trusts us." Karley tells her. "She just worries."

Avia chuckles. "Worry about what? What could possibly happen in this town to make anyone worry?"

Nick lets out a heavy sigh – if only she remembered. "You'd be surprised. Plus, being the Mayor's kids, our mom doesn't necessarily have a lot of friends."

"And, so, I'm assuming you don't either which is why you hang out with one another." Nick and Karley look down. "It's okay." Avia assures them. "I have friends in New York, but nothing beats hanging out with my sister."

"So, you two are pretty close." Nick says.

Avia shrugs. "Probably as close as you two are. So, tell me, what is there to do around here?"

"Pretty much what you see is what you get." Nick tells her, causing her to frown in disappointment.

"How about you just tell us about New York?" Karley suggests. "What do you do there?"

Avia shrugs. "Um. I mean, just like here, what you see is what you get, except you get traffic and crowds of people always walking around, staying up all night, partying. It gets loud, but it's become the only sound that can put me to sleep." She smiles at the thought of her 'home.'

"You party?" Nick asks, looking surprised.

Avia laughs. "No. Emma would literally kill me if she found out I was in a club. But my friends and I watch from afar. People are insane, but it's quite amusing. But other than that, I go to school, I hang out with my friends, and I play volleyball."

"Wow. You play a sport?" Karley asks, amused, earning an elbow in the ribs by her brother. "I mean, you play a sport?" Karley asks again, more enthused. "The closest thing to a sport we have here is debate."

Avia chuckles. "I got into it whenever I moved in with my sister. She sort of forced me into some kind of team, insisting I needed to socialize. And, so, I chose volleyball, but I never expected to be as good as I turned out to be. It's shocking, actually. But now – " Avia sighs, annoyed. " – I'm here, and we're not going to make it into the playoffs if we lose the next two games. So, I need to get back pronto."

Nick and Karley glance at each other, saddened that Avia has such an exciting life back in New York, even if it's just made up of fake memories. She's happy and they were no way apart of it. "Well, I'm sure Emma will be finished soon and then you'll be heading back before you know it."

Avia nods. "I hope so. I mean, I'm sorry, it seems great here, but I'm ready to get back to my life. Emma always had spur of the moment trips before, but they never lasted more than one day. So, having to come with her this time really threw me off."

"We get it." Nick assures her.

After a few moments, Avia decides to break the silence. "Where's the best place to get pizza around here?" 

* * *

Inside Mr. Gold's pawnshop, Zelena walks in and over to where Belle is working behind the counter, surprised to see a customer.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" Belle asks with a smile.

"Oh, you must be Mrs. Gold." Zelena assumes.

Belle's smiles fades at the mention of Rumple. "No, I'm, uh, I'm not." She chuckles.

"Is Mr. Gold around?"

"Uh, no, he isn't. He – died." Belle answers painfully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." Zelena exclaims.

"Oh. Belle." Belle introduces herself.

"Belle." Zelena chuckles. "That's such a pretty name. Look – " She reaches across the counter and rests her hand on top of Belle's. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was hoping to buy a baby gift for a lovely woman I met at Granny's Diner. Maybe you know her. She goes by Mary Margaret here." Belle smiles softly at the mention of Snow. "See, I'm helping her with her pregnancy, and today's my first day on the job. You know, curse or no curse, a girl's got to work."

"Mary Margaret." Belle chuckles. "Well, why didn't you say so? I think I may have just the thing."

"Bless you." Zelena says gratefully.

"Just a second." Belle turns away to retrieve the gift.

Zelena immediately raises her hand and magically freezes Belle in place. She walks behind the counter and removes the painting on the wall, revealing a safe. And with the blood from the nick she purposefully gave Rumple while she was shaving him still on her finger, she presses it against the keyhole, opening the door of the safe. Quickly looking through the possessions inside, she eventually takes out a jar that is holding a root. She smiles upon inspection as she grabs the root and places the jar back in the safe. But just as Zelena walks back in front of the counter, the bell above the door rings, signaling someone's entered. She quickly waves her hand and unfreezes Belle.

"Wow. Musty." Avia says as she, Nick, and Karley walk inside the shop. Avia glances at a sword that is hanging on the wall. "And interesting."

"Yeah. Dig around enough, I guarantee you'll find something you like. Mr. Gold has all sorts of things in here." Nick tells her. He and Karley were hoping bringing Avia here would trigger her memory.

"Here you go." Belle hands Zelena a box. Zelena arches her brow curious to what's inside. "Trust me, she'll love it." Zelena goes to pay, but Belle stops her. "No. No. Don't worry about it. This one is on me."

Zelena smiles graciously. "Why, thank you. I better get going then. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day."

Belle just smiles as Zelena walks away, slipping by the kids, unnoticed. Belle looks at the kids and almost addresses Avia until she remembers that the girl doesn't have her memories from the last year. "Nick, Karley. What brings you in here?"

Nick and Karley walk over to Belle, smiling, with Avia slowly following behind. "Just showing our new friend around." Nick tells her.

"This is – "

"Avia." Avia interrupts Karley. "Avia Swan."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Avia." Belle smiles. "Are you enjoying Storybrooke?"

Avia shrugs as she continues to look around. "It's not that bad, actually." Then the glass unicorn mobile catches her eye. "Hey." She walks over to the mobile, looking curiously at it.

"Is something wrong?" Belle asks, nervously.

"Um. Well – " Avia scowls. " – this looks just like the glass unicorn I have back in my room."

"Maybe they both came from the same place." Karley assumes, though she knew it was a one of a kind mobile.

Avia frowns. "Maybe." She mumbles as she rests one of the hanging unicorns in the palm of her hand.

Avia closes her eyes and begins to stagger a bit. Nick rushes over before she can fall over. "Whoa. Are you okay, Avia?"

Avia opens her eyes, looking confused. "Uh. Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. We should go." Avia quickly turns on her feet and heads for the door. Nick, Karley, and Belle all look at one another with worry before the siblings follow Avia out of the store. 

* * *

Inside Regina's office, David is examining the destroyed lab set on Regina's desk while Hook, Emma, and Regina look through files, drawers, closet doors for anything that may give them a clue on who the Wicked Witch is.

While David is looking down at the empty vials on the floor, he notices something across the floor, approaching it. "I think I have a partial footprint." He tells them. "You guys see anything?"

"Other than an austere sense of design, nothing." Hook says, earning a glare from the Queen herself.

They walk over to where David is kneeling. "Is that blood?" Emma asks, seeing the stain on the floor.

David looks closer and sniffs. "It's berry."

"Like a fruit?" Regina asks, quizzically.

"No, like Holly Berry." David says, standing up. "They grow on bushes."

"I'm well aware." Regina scowls. "But why is it in my office?"

"The bushes grow in the woods." David continues, curiously.

"Do you know where?" Emma asks.

"Yeah – in the North-West corner, not far from the Troll Bridge." David's cell phone begins to vibrate, signaling a text.

Emma sees the displeased look that crosses her father's face as he looks at his cell phone. "Everything okay?"

"Your mother needs me to come back to the loft. We're getting a midwife, and she wants to meet the both of us."

"A bit demanding, isn't she?" Hook asks, causing both Emma and David to glare at him angrily. "I meant the midwife."

"It's fine." Emma assures David. "Go."

"No." David refuses. "We just got on track here. I mean – "

"And I've got it covered. She needs you." David sighs. He didn't want to leave his daughter, especially now that they are close to finding out who the witch is. "Just meet us when you get done." She tells him.

David stares longingly at his daughter and his phone, contemplating. "Alright." He reluctantly gives in as he proceeds to walk out of the office. 

* * *

At the loft, Snow and Zelena are sitting at the table, laughing. Snow had just told the story to Zelena of how she and David met.

"No!" Zelena exclaims, laughing hysterically. "He caught you in a net!?"

"Well, I had just robbed his carriage!" Snow explains, defensively.

"You two have got quite a love story."

And, in that moment, David decides to walk in. "Well, speak of the handsome devil." Snow says, smiling at her husband. Zelena stands up. "Zelena, this is David."

"Mr. Nolan – " Zelena raises her hand for David to shake, which David accepts. " – it's so lovely to meet you."

"Okay, so – " David sighs heavily as he sits next to his wife. " – I'm here." He says, impatiently. He was eager to get back to his daughter and catch the Wicked Witch. "Shall we get this started?"

Snow frowns. "It sounds like you mean 'shall we get this finished?'"

"No, no! I am here. Let's do this." He urges.

"Before you begin, I'm gonna get us a cup of tea."

"No, no, no." Zelena stops Snow before she can stand up. "Let me make you some tea. After all, that's what I'm here for – " She says, standing up and walking to the kitchen. " – to make your life as easy as possible."

Snow watches in awe as Zelena turns on the stove, readying the tea. "I mean, isn't she wonderful?" She asks quietly to her husband.

David shrugs. "Yeah, she seems perfect." He quietly agrees, yet he couldn't help but feel suspicious of this woman he had never met before. "But can we trust her? We don't even know her."

"It's entirely possible we were all friends in our missing year." Snow whispers.

"And it's possible we weren't. Look. I just wish we knew more about her. It's not like we can ask for references from a missing year."

"She knew Johanna."

David furrows his brows at Snow. "Your nanny growing up?"

"Yes!" Snow quietly exclaims excitingly. "They were friends!"

David sighs, still unconvinced. "Huh. Small world."

In the kitchen, Zelena pours them three cups of hot water, slowly reaching into her purse, taking out the root she stole earlier that day from the pawnshop. "David, if any part of this feels wrong to you, to either one of us, we can always change our mind." Snow tells him. Zelena crushes the root into David's mug of tea, adding tea bags to each mug soon after. "So, let's just hear her out, right?"

David simply nods as Zelena returns to the table, placing the mugs in front of them. "I hope chamomile is okay." She tells them. "I've found it's excellent for the nerves."

"Perfect." Snow comments, taking a sip.

David proceeds to follow suit, and sips the drugged tea, as Zelena continues. "Now, you've already gone through labor twice, so at least you know what to expect."

"Oh, yes." Snow exhales. "We both do. I don't think that your hand has recovered from my squeezing it." She jokes.

"Well, it's been almost fifteen years." David points out. "I'm sure it'll heal."

"Well, keep in mind, since this is your third birth, the progress can be much faster." Zelena tells them.

"Well, that's putting it mildly." Snow says. "I seem to have gone from zero to due date in the blink of an eye."

An awkward silence starts to hang above them before Zelena looks curiously at David. "How's our father doing?"

"Oh, me?" David asks, surprised. "I'm fine. I'm great." He chuckles, as he takes another sip of the drugged tea.

"Well, Mary Margaret was telling me earlier about what happened in the first curse, and – " David looks down at his mug, thinking about his daughters and what he had to do for them. "Losing your daughters – it's tragic. Look, I don't mean to pry – " Zelena quickly says upon seeing the somber look across David's face. " – but she did express some anxiety about all of this."

David looks at his wife. "You did?"

Snow sighs, guilty. "David, we're missing a year of memories in the Enchanted Forest. We suddenly find ourselves in Storybrooke about to have a baby? Not to mention, Avia doesn't even remember us. It's – a bit disconcerting."

"I think it's best to just get these anxieties out in the open." Zelena suggests. "Feelings, especially those we keep bottled up, can affect a pregnancy just as much as diet and exercise. Look, I suppose what I'm trying to say is that if you've got any fears at all, about any of this, it's best to just get it out into the open."

"I don't." David says, looking at Snow, assuredly. "Whatever's coming, we'll get through it."

Zelena smiles. "Well, cheers to that, then." The three of them clink their mugs together before they each drink their tea. David quickly finishes his off. "You are so lucky to have such a brave husband." She says to Snow. "So fearless. Speaking of which, Mary Margaret alluded that we pulled you away from some important town business." David smiles sheepishly at his wife. "You know, I think we've done enough for today. We should just let you get back to it." David stands up, along with Zelena, shaking her hand. "It was wonderful to meet you, Mr. Nolan."

"David. Nice to meet you, too, Zelena."

"Pleasure's all mine."

David then kisses his wife before exiting the apartment. 

* * *

On his way to meet Emma, Hook, and Regina in the woods, David pulls up in his truck, coming to a stop partway down the road. He gets out, grabbing his sword, and shuts the car door behind him. But when he does so, there is a familiar cloaked figure standing in the reflection of the side mirror that he doesn't see. 

* * *

Avia, Nick, and Karley are walking through town, having not said a word to one another since leaving Gold's shop.

Karley subtlety nudges Nick's arm, getting his attention. She then nods her head at Avia, who was walking on the other side of him, looking down, as they walk, her face scrunched up as though she is thinking about something. Nick rolls his eyes, turning to Avia. "Is everything okay, Avia? You've been quiet since we left the pawnshop."

"Um. Just thinking." Avia tells him.

"About the unicorn mobile you found?" Karley wonders.

Avia nods. "Uh. Yeah. I just can't help but think that my sister isn't telling me everything." She admits in frustration.

"What could she be keeping from you?" Nick asks.

"I don't know. I mean, Emma bringing me here with her for a case, is odd in itself."

"What do you mean?" Nick and Karley look apprehensively at one another.

"I told you, Emma usually only takes a case that lasts one day at the most, just so we aren't away from each other for long. I think this time there's more to it, though."

"Like what?" Karley wonders.

"Emma had this boyfriend, Walsh, who wanted to marry her. But she told him no, and I don't think he took it well. So, I think Emma wanted to get away for a bit – maybe give him time to cool down. So, Emma takes me out of school, which she never does, to bring me to this town that I never heard of – that I never heard her speak of? And I'm meeting people she's never even told me about." Avia shakes her head, confused. "It just doesn't make sense." Avia starts to walk ahead of them with a determined look upon her face.

"Where are you going?" Nick asks as he and Karley hurry after her.

"I need to talk to my sister." Avia glares. 

* * *

In the woods, Emma and Hook have split up from Regina and are now investigating the berries that left a stain in the middle of Regina's office floor.

Emma watches as Hook hacks at the berry bush with his hook. "You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?"

"At least we know we're in the right place. What now?" He asks.

"Now, we start searching." Emma says as they start to walk further into the woods.

"You know something, Swan? Whenever you're around, I inevitably find myself trekking through some manner of woods or forest, courting danger."

"Here, I thought you weren't afraid of anything, always looking for the next adventure."

"Oh, is that what this is?"

"Isn't it?" Emma questions. "The hell were you doing for the last year alone on that ship? I'm guessing it was one swashbuckling tale after another till you decided to come back and save me?"

"Exactly." Hook simply confirms.

Emma stops walking and turns, facing Hook. "You're lying." She accuses the pirate.

"Excuse me?"

"What happened back there? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. It's my tale, and I'm sticking to it."

"Still don't believe you."

"Well, let's leave it at that, and you can just say thank you."

"For my memories?" Emma asks. "I already did." She reminds him.

"Well, for saving you from a loveless marriage." Hook explains.

"Is that what you think you're doing?"

"He was a flying monkey." He points out.

"I didn't know that."

"Were you considering it – his proposal?" Hook asks, though afraid to hear her answer.

"Does it matter?"

"Humor me."

"Yes, okay?" Emma answers, firmly. "I was in love, so of course I was considering it. As usual, he wasn't who he said he was, and I got my heart broken. That enough humor for you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad to hear that."

"You're glad to hear I had my heart broken?"

"If it can be broken – " Hook steps closer, the two gazing into each other's eyes. " – it means it still works."

They continue to stare at one another for a moment longer. But Emma soon turns away, as Hook watches, following the Savior with a look of disappointment on his face.

They make their way through the snowy field and come across a farmhouse. "Gotta appreciate the irony." Emma jokes. 

* * *

Back in the woods, David is standing near the same berries Hook and Emma were just at before continuing to make his way through the forest, assuming he's found a lead on the Wicked Witch.

As he continues, a sound of a swooshing cloak stops him in his tracks. But when he turns around to find the noise, there is nothing in his sight, except for a figure that is far away, hiding behind a bush. Seeing this, David takes another look, but the figure vanishes. But before he decides to continue walking, he finally sees the hood-covered figure peering out from behind a tree. David cautiously takes his cell phone from out of his pocket, keeping a firm grasp on his sword, and begins to dial Emma's cell phone, only to reach her voicemail. "Emma, it's David. I'm at the trail-head and I think I found her. The Wicked Witch. I'm going after her." David hangs up the phone, placing it back in his pocket before slowly raising his sword. The hooded figure pulls itself out of view as David approaches. He swipes his sword at it, only to have hit the tree bark instead. David begins to doubt if he saw anything at all until the cloaked figure appears in front of him just as he turns. The figure then grabs David and throws him into a tree, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. 

* * *

Emma and Hook approach the farmhouse, carefully stepping onto the porch.

Emma peers through the window, seeing pots and pans. "There's definitely someone living here." She whispers. "Looks empty right now, though."

"Why are we whispering?" Hook wonders.

"Because good hideouts always look empty. Trust me. I spent a lot of time tracking down people who don't want to be found. I know about hiding out."

They continue to look around, before seeing a storm cellar in the distance. "Storm cellar." She says.

Emma starts to pull out her gun, ready to barge inside, but Hook holds out his hook, stopping her. "Whoa, wait, wait. It's one thing walking around a deserted farmhouse. It's quite another descending into a one-way cellar with no way out."

"Scared?" Emma asks, amused.

Hook sighs. "There's a difference between fear and strategy. We know she's got flying monstrosities. Who knows what's down there. If this witch is as powerful as we think, we could use some magical backup, unless you've been practicing in New York City."

Looking defeated, Emma pulls out her phone. "Okay, I'll call Regina." Emma looks down at her phone and sees a voicemail from her father. "It's David." Emma plays his voicemail so that she and Hook can both hear. 

* * *

In the woods, David is still lying unconscious on the ground as the hooded figure approaches. But with his sword still in his hand, David, who is now secretly awake, grips his sword and suddenly jumps up, stabbing the figure through its chest. David's eyes widen when the figure shows no sign of pain and instead clutches David's throat, lifting him into the air, choking him.

Struggling against the figure's death grip around his neck, David manages to grab onto the hood of the figure, pulling it back, revealing… his own face staring back at him. The cloaked Charming begins to smile as he strangles the real one.

"What are you?" David asks, hoarsely.

"I'm you." His cloaked counterpart says in a deeper voice, cackling. He throws David down on the ground, but David quickly stands up, drawing his sword at his own self, who does the same. "You can't defeat me. I can smell your fear. It's like a stench – the stench of a scared shepherd boy who strayed too far from his farm."

"I'm not scared of anything." David growls, angrily, thrashing his sword towards himself, who matches the real David's moves as their swords clash – both knowing each other's next move.

The cloaked Charming laughs, evilly. "If that were true, I wouldn't be here." Their swords clash again, but David is forced to the ground, while his cloaked self laughs at his failed effort. The cloaked Charming slices David's sword in half. "Don't you see? Your fear makes you weak."

"No. I'm not afraid."

"Saying that doesn't make it so."

"I'll die to protect my family."

"That doesn't make you fearless, even as the point is proven." The cloaked Charming grabs David's throat, choking the life from him. David tries to resist. "Give in. It's easier." But from the corner of his eye, David spots his daughter's yellow bug driving up. Finding the strength inside of him at the thought of his daughters, David finally admits his truth. "I am afraid, - " He says, hoarsely. " – afraid I won't be a good father. But I won't let that stop me, not now!" David then grabs the hilt of his sword and stabs the cloaked Charming in the gut, causing him to stumble away and explode into dust. Still on his knees, panting from having the breath choked out of him, he reaches for the hilt of the sword, but it suddenly disappears into a cloud of green smoke.

David looks up in confusion while Emma's car pulls up nearby and she, Hook, and Regina step out, relieved to see the prince. "Are you okay?" Emma asks, running to her father. David nods, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, where is she?" Regina exasperates, only seeing David and not the witch.

"It wasn't her." David tells them as he stands to his feet.

"Then who was it?" Hook asks. "You look whiter than a fresh sail."

"Myself."

"Come again?"

"It's the witch." Regina scowls. "She's toying with us."

"Did you guys find where she might be hiding?" David asks.

"A farmhouse." Hook answers. "And we think it's hers."

"Then let's end this." Regina raises her brows, silently agreeing, as David looks back at her, determined. "Let's send that witch back to Oz." 

* * *

On their way to the farmhouse, they were still trying to understand why the witch did what she did to David.

"Any particular reason she would send a demon who looks like you?" Hook asks David.

"No idea." David says. "It was just there, wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears."

Regina stops walking, looking surprised. "It knew your deepest fears?"

"Yeah – things I never told anyone, even Snow. It wasn't until I admitted them that I was able to defeat it by stabbing it with the hilt of my sword."

"Where is it – your sword?"

"That's the strange part. After I killed it, the hilt – it disappeared."

"Well, what's that mean, then?" Hook asks seeing the worry fill Regina.

"When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out." Regina explains. "When you used the hilt of your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it."

"Then why'd it disappear?" David asks, puzzled.

"It didn't disappear. She took it."

"Hang on." Emma says, trying to understand. "The Wicked Witch stole his courage?"

"Well, a symbol of it, at least." Regina clarifies. "And symbols can be powerful totems." 

* * *

At the apartment, Zelena is standing by the door, looking inside of her purse at the hilt of David's sword. Seeing that she was successful, she closes her purse and grabs her coat as Snow walks up.

"I'm so glad you came by." Snow says, relieved.

"Of course. I so loved getting to know you." Zelena tells her. "And please thank David again for meeting with me. You know, I'd heard so many stories about your courageous prince. I just feel so lucky to have met you both."

"Oh, we're the lucky ones. With this curse, I had no time to prepare for the baby, and suddenly I feel like I can stop panicking."

"Of course you can. There's no reason to be scared. That's what I'm here for." Zelena chuckles as a gleeful Snow brings her into a hug. 

* * *

At the farmhouse, Emma approaches the storm cellar with Regina, David, and Hook, noticing that the lock is now busted, unlike before.

"Ready?" She asks, as she pulls out her gun and Hook draws his sword.

David opens the cellar's door, and nothing happens. "So far, so good." Hook says.

"Everyone, stay alert." Emma tells them as she starts to walk inside. "Come on."

"There's definitely dark magic here." Regina says as she steps inside. When they all walk further down the steps, they are bewildered by the empty cage. "Can you feel it?" She asks Emma.

"I don't know." Emma says, feeling uneasy. "Maybe. Whatever I feel, it's not good." They see that the lock on the cage is busted just the same as the cellar's. "What would the wicked witch keep in a cage – monkeys?"

"No, not monkeys." David flips on the light, revealing a spinning wheel in the middle of the cage. He bends down and picks up a golden straw. "Now, how many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?"

"Rumplestiltskin." Emma states, awestruck.

Regina lets out a smile as she stares at the Dark One's spinning wheel.


	33. Who Else Could I Be

**Thank you all for your continued support! Please enjoy this next chapter and continue to review because you're my motivation! :)**

* * *

It's early in the morning when Emma rushes up to Granny's Diner and knocks on the door.

Granny opens it, letting Emma inside where Snow, David, Regina, and Hook are waiting. "If you want privacy, talk fast." Granny tells them, seeing that she was about to open her diner for the public. "We open in twenty."

"Is there any sign of our quarry?" Hook asks the Savior.

"I went all over that farmhouse. And the land around it – nothing." Emma tells them.

"Well, now that the sun's up, we should hit every place Gold might go – " David suggests. "His house, shop, his cabin."

"Cause dead men love vacation homes." Emma says, sarcastically. "Can someone explain to me how this is even possible? We all saw Gold. He – "

"Disappeared into nothingness." Snow finishes. "I know."

"I might have an inkling." Hook says, earning a look from Emma to proceed. "When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, Neal was talking about the possibility of getting his father back."

"What?" David asks, puzzled. "How?"

"He didn't know how. He just – he missed his family. And he was desperate to find a way to return to this world – " He glances up at Emma. " – to you." Emma exhales, taken aback. "He believed that bringing his father back was the key."

"Well, if that was his plan, then obviously something went wrong." Emma states. "Because while Gold might be alive and kicking, Neal is – he's – we don't know what he is. We don't even know if he made it back to Storybrooke. No one's seen him since this new curse."

"He's out there somewhere." David assures his daughter.

"With all due respect, we have bigger issues right now than who brought Gold back." Regina interrupts. "The fact that he was in the wicked witch's basement, for one. I want to know what the hell she was cooking up with him."

"Well, the best way to find that out would be to ask Gold, right?" Snow assumes.

"He could tell us who the witch is – " David adds. "Maybe how to track her down."

"I'm gonna head back to that farmhouse." Regina says, standing up. "It's possible this witch left behind some trace of potion or a special ingredient."

"Have at it." Emma tells her. "Just be careful."

"Well, she's the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space." Regina smirks. "When I return the favor, I'm not pulling any punches." 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the edge of the woods, overlooking the town, Zelena is holding the Dark One's dagger, smiling menacingly.

"I summon thee, Dark One." But when nothing happens, she becomes frustrated. "Rumplestiltskin!" She yells. But, still, nothing happens. Sighing heavily, Zelena looks up, pondering on what to do. "The Dark One has broken free, and he knows far too much." A flying monkey screeches as it lands on a tree next to the witch. "Find him, beautiful one. Find him now."

The flying monkey obeys and flies off in search for Rumplestiltskin, who is running through woods, leaping over all the obstacles in his way, while checking behind him to make sure he isn't being followed. 

* * *

Over at Mr. Gold's pawnshop, Belle is examining a golden piece of straw that was found in the cage inside of the witch's cellar.

"So, Rumple's alive?" Belle questions in disbelief to Emma, her parents, and Hook. "I mean, how is that even possible?"

"We were hoping you might be able to tell us that." Emma says, hopeful. "You know him and this shop better than anyone. If he's in Storybrooke, there has to be a clue in here about how he got back or how we can find him now that he is."

"Yeah, I'll start looking right away."

"Keep your eyes out for him, too." David tells her. "If he comes into town, he'll – "

"He'll come to me." Belle finishes, smiling at the thought of her true love being alive. "Yeah. I know."

Emma subtly raises her brows at the pirate. "I will stay here with you." Hook reluctantly offers. "I'm surprisingly good at research."

"You will stay with me?" Belle questions in confusion.

"He'll protect you if the witch comes." Emma tells her.

"You do know he tried to kill me."

"Well, there were extenuating circumstances." Hook smiles.

"Twice." Belle glares at the pirate.

"Sorry?" Hook awkwardly apologizes.

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?" Emma mocks.

"This will be my way of making it up to you."

"Fine." Belle grudgingly agrees.

"Alright, we should really get out into the woods." Emma tells her parents.

"Hey, maybe you should stay home." David says to Snow.

"Me?" Snow questions, surprised. "I'm the best tracker here."

"I know, but we'll manage. Remember what Zelena said – you need your rest."

"And at least someone will be close to Avia in case something happens." Emma shrugs, sheepishly to her mother. "What better person than her mom?"

"Nicely played." Snow narrows her eyes playfully at her daughter.

Emma walks over to Belle. "Belle, thank you for your help. Don't worry. We're gonna find him."

"Okay." Belle smiles, appreciatively. "Thank you." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

"If there's anyone who can defeat that witch and get you back to Emma, it's the Dark One." Belle says to Neal as they stand inside of Rumplestiltskin's castle. "The way to resurrect him has to be here."

"You really believe in him, don't you?" Neal realizes.

"I love him – all of him, even – even the parts that belong to the darkness." Belle admits.

"Yeah, it took me a while to see past all that – " Neal remembers. " – to the good man trying to get out."

"He did get out."

"Yeah." Neal sadly agrees. "He did. Irony is, now I need the dark part in order to get us all back to the ones we care about."

Belle watches as Neal looks at something in his hand. "What is that?"

Neal holds it out for Belle to see. "A necklace." It's a necklace with a Swan on it. "It was Emma's. It was supposed to represent our life together. I don't know how it survived the trip."

"Because it was born out of true love." Belle tells him. "Now come with me. I think I know where we can find what we need." Belle leads Neal into the library.

"You think there's magic in here?" He asks.

"No. Something better than magic – books. Books on history, witchcraft, and hopefully some on the Dark One, too." Belle begins to light the candles.

"Where do we start?"

"One shelf at a time."

"Hello, there." A voice suddenly calls out quietly, confusing Belle and Neal, who look around for the source of the sound.

Belle scowls. "Did you, uh – did you say some – "

"Over here." The voice calls out again, causing them to look back at the candles Belle just lit. The flames begin to take the shape of a male face. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"What the hell?" Neal asks, baffled.

"No need to be frightened. I am but a humble servant of this castle. My name is Lumiere." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Belle passes Hook some books she wants to study for her search for Rumple. "Watch the cover on that one."

"Dealing with a hook here." Hook reminds her as he takes hold of the book.

Suddenly, there's a crash from one of the doors in the front of the shop. "It's him." Belle says, excitingly. "It's Rumple." She runs into the front with Hook following closely behind, holding out his sword. They look at the side door and see a man trying to barge inside, attempting to push past the boxes they had gathered in front of it. And when he finally makes it through, they see that it's Neal, who falls to the floor from exhaustion. Belle gasps, falling next to the man. "Neal? Neal!" 

* * *

Over at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Avia is sitting on top her bed, working on her assignments for school on her laptop when Emma walks in.

"Avia." She says to her sister as she walks over, dropping a bag of food and cup of hot cocoa on the side table.

Avia looks at her sister in confusion. "Were you out all night?"

Emma falls into the chair near the bed, holding her own cup of coffee. "Yeah. I was working, but I got you breakfast because I'm the best sister ever." She smiles. "Some cocoa and a sesame bagel."

Avia peeks inside the bag, but then tosses it to the side. She then notices that Emma hasn't taken her jacket off. "Are you going back out?"

"I got to, yeah." Emma says, guilty. "But Mayor Mills told me that you and her kids had a great time together yesterday. That they showed you around town."

Avia arches her brow, wondering where Emma was going with this. "And?"

"And how would you like to spend the day with them again? You guys can hang out here, or at their place."

Avia sighs, annoyed. "It's not like there's anything else to do."

"Avia…"

Avia then pulls out the blue glass unicorn and drops it on the table. Emma looks curiously at it. "I found several others like this yesterday while we were in the pawn shop." Emma stares at the unicorn. She knew that Avia had it, remembering that their mother gave it to her before they left town last year, but Emma never expected Avia to find where it came from. "Now, by the look on your face, you're just as surprised as I was when I found it."

"Um." Emma shakes her head, coming to. "Avs, I'm sure there's more than one mobile just like that in the world."

Avia looks down, chuckling lightly. "I never told you it came from a mobile." She says, looking suspiciously at her sister.

Emma shrugs it off. "Yeah. But that's where that one came from, right?"

"I don't know!" Avia exclaims. "I don't know anything because you've never told me where it came from! All you ever told me about it was that it's something special, but not even you know why. Why are we here, Emma? I've never even heard of this place, let alone ever heard you talk about it. Storybrooke isn't even on a map!"

Emma sighs heavily, standing up. "I told you, Avia. I'm here for a case."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Yeah. I don't believe you."

"Avia…"

"No, Emma. Something's up."

"Avia, nothing is up. You know how I get focused when I'm on the job."

"No, it's more than that. You have all these old friends you've never mentioned and people whispering around me all the time. I've seen you turn down cases before because they just so happen to be out of town which would mean you'd have to leave me for a few days." Emma looks away from Avia's angry eyes. "But you take this job? You take me away from my life in New York – away from my school and friends. You're not telling me something, Emma."

"It's a dirty business, being a bail bondsperson, Avia." Emma says carefully. "You know this."

"No. All I know is that I want to go home. If you can't tell me the truth, then I want to go back home. I want to celebrate my birthday with you and my friends, not you and strangers."

Emma's phone begins to ring, interrupting them. "Sorry." Emma says before answering it. "Hello? What? I'll be right there." She hangs up. "I got to go, Avia." She says, regretfully.

"Emma!"

"Okay, you got me." Emma confesses. "Something is up. And it just got even more complicated. So, for now, can you just trust that I'm doing what's best, and I'll fill you in later?"

Avia stares up at sister. "Why don't I believe you?"

Emma sighs, leaning down and placing a kiss onto Avia's forehead. "I love you, kid." She says before walking out of the room.

Avia grabs the glass unicorn as she climbs off the bed and walks over to the window. Looking at the gloomy town, Avia's eyes stop back on the clock tower which still hasn't moved from 8:15. 

* * *

At Storybrooke Hospital, Neal is sitting in a bed with Belle and Hook standing by his side when Emma and David run in, shocked to see him.

"Neal, you're here." Emma gasps. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Neal tells her. "I remember seeing the yellow bug cross the town line, and next thing I know, I'm running around a forest back in Storybrooke, where, apparently, there's been a whole lot going on."

"Are you gonna tell him, or shall I?" Hook asks Emma.

Neal gives Hook a confused look before looking back at Emma. "Tell me what?"

"Neal, we think your dad's back." David tells him.

"Back? I just watched him die. What do you mean he's back?" Neal exclaims.

"Take it easy." Emma says, calmly, before noticing a strange burn mark on Neal's hand that is shaped like a triangle with lines surrounding it. "What the hell is that?"

"No idea." Neal looks at his hand. "It was there when I woke up."

Emma takes a photo of it with her phone. "Belle, can you do some more research?"

Belle nods. "Absolutely."

"I'll send you the picture."

"Hey, guys, can we have a minute?" Neal asks.

"Yeah, of course." David says, leading Belle and Hook out of the room.

Emma sits down on the edge of Neal's bed. "It's good to see you, and even better to have you remember me." He tells her.

Emma smiles. "It's good to see you, too."

"Has it really been a year?"

"Yeah."

"How's Avia?" Neal asks.

Emma's face drops. "Neal, my memories came back, but Avia's – she doesn't remember anything – the curse, the last five years of her life. She thinks she moved in with me when I got out of jail."

"So, she doesn't remember what happened – " Neal says, surprised. Emma shakes her head, though she was glad for many reasons, but it also meant Avia doesn't remember the good that happened along with it. "She doesn't remember anyone, and she still hates me?" Emma looks sympathetically at Neal. "We have to get her memories back."

"Neal, even though it sucks that Avia doesn't remember anyone or what happened in the last year, she was really happy in New York."

"You don't want her to remember." Neal realizes.

"I don't know." Emma frowns. "Maybe."

"Emma, regardless of what happened, Avia has the right to know everything. She needs to know the real reason of why I did what I did." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

"I don't understand." A confused Belle says as she and Neal stand before the magic candle. "I've dusted every nook and cranny in this place, and how have our paths never crossed?"

"It's a big castle, and I was woefully underutilized." Lumiere explains. "Sadly, I only awaken when my candles are lit. Those are the rules of my punishment."

"Punishment by who?" Neal asks.

"Whom do you think? Does he even know where he is?" Lumiere asks, mockingly. "Rumplestiltskin, of course." Neal walks around the candle, examining it closely. "We made a deal long ago, and when I couldn't live up to my end, he made sure I paid the price. He's not here, is he?"

"No, he's – he's dead." Belle says, sadly.

"But we're trying to bring him back." Neal adds as he walks back up to Belle. "You said you spent a lot of time here. Do you know anything that could restore the Dark One?"

"I know a great many things." Lumiere exclaims.

"Please. You got to help us."

"Why should I help resurrect the man who put me in this wax prison?"

"The Rumplestiltskin you knew may have seemed cold and hard, but he's changed since then." Belle tells him. "If you help us, I know he would restore you to your human form." Lumiere looks up, contemplating. "Please?"

"The bookcase behind you – bottom cabinet." Lumiere finally agrees. Belle quickly follows his directions. "You shall know it once you see it." Belle opens the cabinet, revealing several books, specifically a rather large one in the middle. "It's a volume befitting the Dark One."

Belle grabs the book and sets it on the table. "What the hell kind of book?" Neal asks.

Belle opens the book, tentatively, revealing a giant key hidden inside within the pages. "This isn't a book. It's a hiding spot." The marking on the key resembles the same marking that Neal has on his hand back in Storybrooke.

"What is this?"

"It's a key to the vault of the Dark One." Lumiere tells them.

"The vault of the Dark One?" Belle asks, perplexed.

"Where the first Dark One was made – born out of the – well, darkness. If you wish to bring back Rumplestiltskin to life, it is where you must go."

"Will you guide us on our journey?"

"If your promises that the Dark One will return me to my human form are true, then, yes, I will."

Neal drops the giant key back in its place inside the book, slamming it close. "We leave first thing in the morning." He walks over to the candle, blowing the flame out, before he and Belle make their way out of the library.

Once they are gone, Lumiere's candles magically begin to light on their own. "Nicely done." Zelena praises as she walks out from the shadows. "I don't think they suspected you for an instant which says more about them than it does about you. That Belle isn't as smart as she thinks. And that son of his." The witch scoffs. "Dumber than a box of hair."

"They are merely desperate to bring back their Rumplestiltskin." Lumiere states, sadly.

"Not only desperate – blind." She adds.

"Release me." The candle demands. "I have aided you enough."

"I'd watch your tone, candle. There's more to be done, and you shall do it, unless you desire being the wax seal on an envelope." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"So, we heard you have a birthday coming up." Karley says, as she and Nick sit with a quiet Avia inside of Granny's Diner.

Avia looks up from the fries she was picking at. "How'd you hear that?"

Nick and Karley look nervously at one another. Avia was obviously in a bad mood. "Uh. Well, your sister told our mom." Nick lies. "She was saying how you guys might still be here for it."

Avia sighs, rolling her eyes. "Um. Yeah." She says, continuing to pick at her fries. "Maybe."

"You don't think you will?" Karley asks.

"Emma may be, but I don't know if I will." Avia says, surprising the siblings. "I mean, if she keeps lying to me, I just – " Avia sighs. "I just don't know how much I can take. I know there's more that she isn't telling me, and she never keeps anything from me. I don't like what this case is doing to her." Avia slips her coat on. "Look, you guys have been great, and you're really nice, but I'm just ready to go home. And, right now, I just wanna be alone. So, I'll see you guys later."

Karley and Nick watch as Avia walks out of the diner. "Should we tell Emma?" Karley asks.

"I'll text Mom and let her know." Nick says. "But there's nothing else we can do. Avia doesn't know us, and that's just something we have to live with." 

* * *

At the apartment, Snow opens the front door, letting a smiling Zelena, who is carrying groceries, inside.

"Whoa! You got here fast." Snow says.

"Well, I could hear a little panic in your voice, - " Zelena says as she walks into the kitchen. Snow takes a seat at the counter. " – but I am here to tell you that there is no need to be anxious when you haven't felt your baby move for a while. It doesn't mean a thing." She pulls out a bottle of orange juice, shocking Snow. "Here."

"Orange juice?"

"Mm-hmm." Zelena grabs a glass and proceeds to pour the contents. "Trust me. See, babies move less right before you go into labor, so it's possible you're closer to delivering than we think."

"Oh. Maybe. Maybe I'm just anxious because of everything that's going on – with getting ready for the baby, I mean."

"And the wicked witch." Snow looks surprised. "Everyone in town's talking about it." Zelena claims. "Have you found out anything more about her?"

"No." Snow says, defeated. "And I'm cooped up here while everyone else is out there working hard to find her. I just wish – "

"What?" Zelena asks, softly.

"I just wish I had my daughter, Avia, here with me. She'd be a great distraction, so I wouldn't be worrying so much about this pregnancy. And, instead, I could focus on her."

"Hey. Hey. No one is working as hard as you are right now. I mean, you're creating a whole new person. And, your daughter, I guarantee is wishing she could be with you as well. She may not remember you, but I'm sure she misses you."

Snow smiles as she thinks about Avia. "I hope so."

"Now, drink up."

"Right." Snow grabs the glass and drinks the orange juice. Zelena watches her carefully as Snow gasps, feeling the baby kick. "Oh, wow."

"Works every time." Zelena chuckles.

"You're amazing."

"Your little prince or princess could be here any day. I am not letting you have this baby without me." 

* * *

At Zelena's farmhouse, Regina is pacing outside when she hears a twig snap behind her. She turns around, expecting to see a flying monkey.

"Show yourself, you winged freak." Suddenly, an arrow flies towards her and she catches it just before it hits her.

Robin Hood walks out. "Apologies, milady. I thought you were the Wicked Witch."

"And I thought you were a flying monkey."

Robin starts to walk towards her. "I do hope my mistake hasn't cost me my head, Your Majesty."

"So, you know who I am." Regina says, intrigued.

"Your reputation in the Enchanted Forest precedes you."

"I didn't catch your name."

"Robin of Locksley at your service." He holds out his hand to shake hers, but instead she places his arrow into it.

"The thief?" She asks, recognizing his name.

"Well, as we're tossing labels around, aren't you technically known as the Evil Queen?"

"I prefer 'Regina.' You think you can bring down the Wicked Witch with sticks?"

"Well, I'm certainly going to try."

"I'm afraid we're too late. She's long gone."

"Well, perhaps she left a trail." Robin assumes.

"I was hoping the same thing." Regina reveals.

"Well, then you've got yourself a partner."

Regina begins to walk around Robin. "I don't remember asking for one."

"You didn't." Robin says, following her.

Holding back the smile threatening to spread across her face, Regina turns back to face Robin. "Just don't get in my way."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Have we met before?" Hearing those words, something triggers inside of Regina and looks at the thief with curiosity.

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you." Robin smiles. "Unless, of course, it was during that pesky year no one can recall." He says as he starts to walk away. "All the more reason to find this witch." Regina smirks as she follows the thief towards the witch's farmhouse. "Perhaps she can offer some insight into our lost memories." 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Neal is sitting in bed, looking down at the strange mark on his hand when Hook walks in.

"Thought you could use some sustenance." He drops a bowl of green Jell-O on a tray.

"Nothing like a green blob to get the appetite going." Neal says, amused.

"Well, I gather it has great medicinal properties."

"They put you on babysitting duty, huh? What, no one trusted me to stay here?"

"Emma's simply concerned about you." Hook explains. "She thought it best you weren't out in the cold running after your father."

"Thank you, by the way."

"For playing nanny?"

"For getting Emma the message to come back." Neal tells him.

"You would have done the same." Hook smiles.

"Yeah. What's it feel like to play the hero after being a pirate for so long?"

"Unfamiliar. And you – how does it feel to play the villain?"

Neal looks surprised by this. "I'm a villain now?"

"Well, if you truly had a hand in bringing your father back, I suspect you had to use the darkest of magic and paid an even darker price, though I'm sure you felt the ends justified the means."

Neal unstraps himself from the machines and rolls out of the hospital bed. "I should be out there looking for him. To set things right." Neal grabs his things and starts to head for the exit, but Hook steps in front of him. "Question is, are you gonna stand in my way?"

"I am in your way." Hook grabs a confused Neal and brings him into a hug.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, this is long overdue." Hook pulls away, looking at the man he once knew as a boy. "Sometimes, when I look at you, all I see is a man. I forget that, beneath it all, you're still that boy – the one I looked after all those years ago."

"Yeah. I haven't forgotten." Neal assures him.

"We got caught up in so much nonsense over…a woman." Hook chuckles.

"I need to do this, Killian. You know that, right?"

"You have ten minutes and then I alert the others you've gone." Hook steps out of Neal's way.

"Thank you." Neal quickly leaves the room in search for his father. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

"You know, ever since it happened, I haven't been able to stop thinking about Rumple's sacrifice." Belle says as she and Neal trek through the forest. "I mean, how he died to save everyone in Storybrooke."

"You know that wasn't it." Neal tells her. "He died to save us – his family."

"At least he died a hero."

"Were you surprised he had it in him?" Neal asks.

"Of course not." Belle scoffs. "Were you?"

"I don't know. I mean, my papa was never the most selfless guy. I know he wished he hadn't let me go through that portal. I know how sorry he was, but I just can't imagine ever doing what he did."

"He regretted what happened with you so much. He was willing to do anything to get back to you." Belle says before she spots something in the distance. "Look." She points.

They walk through a particularly snowy area of the forest, making it to white-covered clearing. "Come on. Let's get what he came here for." Neal says, determined. "Let's get my father." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"So, how was Neal?" David asks Emma as they both walk through the forest.

"It was hard." Emma admits. "But he's hoping Gold can get Avia's memories back."

"That would definitely be an added bonus to finding him."

"Would it?" Emma questions her father. "A couple of days ago I would have thought that was true, but now – "

"Now what?" David asks, bewildered. "Emma, I would like both of my daughters to remember me as their father. This is killing your mother not having Avia remember her. She can't just stay in Storybrooke without her memories and without knowing us." Emma gives her father a look. "Unless you're not planning on staying." He sighs heavily. "You think you'll go back to New York after we break the curse?"

"A week ago, Avia and I were staying up late and eating Chinese food. Now, I am chasing after the Dark One, hoping he can help me find the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Emma, you can't just – " But before David can finish, they hear a man yelling in the distance.

They run towards the noise and find Rumple on his knees, clutching his head. "Gold!" Emma shouts. "You alright?"

"No. No, no, no, not alright!" Rumple shouts, causing Emma to take a frightened step back. "Not alright! It's – I can't quiet the voices."

"We know that you were held captive by the witch." Emma says, calmly, as she crouches down in front of Rumple. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah." He nods, panting. "She's – aah! There's no room!" He shouts. "No room! There's too many voices! Too many voices!"

"We got to get him out of here." David approaches, but the screeching of a flying monkey interrupts. David draws his sword as Emma cocks her gun. As the monkey swoops down David swipes his sword, knocking the monkey to the ground. The monkey gets back on its feet and David runs towards it, swinging his blade at it, giving Rumple the opportunity to get away. "He's getting away! I'll hold it off! Go!"

Emma puts her gun away and starts to chase after Rumple through the woods. 

* * *

"Nothing useful here." Regina declares as she and Robin stand inside the witch's farmhouse.

"So, none of these contain magical properties?" Robin asks, looking at the jarred substances on the shelf.

"Well, a good witch covers her tracks, but a better one can uncover them." Regina smirks as she looks at the witch's shelves. "We'll find her. Just be patient."

"You know, I've heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen, but from this angle, the 'evil' moniker seems somewhat of an overstatement. Bold and audacious, perhaps, but not evil."

Smiling, Regina faces the thief. "The name served me well. Fear is quite an effective tool."

Robin walks closer to the Regina as if he's about to kiss her, but instead he grabs a bottle from the shelf behind her. "What about this? Is this magical?"

"Not exactly. But it is a liquid that can conjure courage, give strength, or even act as a love potion of sorts." Robin looks intrigued. "It's called whiskey, - " She laughs. " – and, no, it's not magical…especially the next day."

"Oh." Robin, now realizing what she means, then grabs two glasses from behind her.

"You want to have a drink?" She asks, surprised. "Now?"

Robin begins to pour the liquid into the glasses. "Well, in the last few days, we've survived a curse, woken up in an entirely new realm, and forgotten a year of our lives. I'd say we've earned it. Wouldn't you?" Regina smiles, but as Robin hands her the drink, she notices the lion tattoo on his forearm… the same tattoo Tinkerbell told her about when she was trying to help Regina find her true love. Regina's face drops in shock. "Is something wrong?"

But Regina is unable to form words, so she just leaves as fast as she can out of the farmhouse, leaving a confused Robin Hood behind. 

* * *

Back in the woods, Emma is still searching for Rumple, when she sees someone moving nearby.

Assuming it's Rumple, Emma calls out to the man. "Gold?"

"Emma!" Neal exclaims, walking towards her.

"Neal, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You expect me to stay in bed while you're looking for my dad?"

"Right." Emma frowns. "I forgot who I was dealing with."

"You got a bead on him?" Neal asks.

"David and I just saw him, but he took off again."

"So, it's true – " Neal says, shocked. "He's alive?"

"Yeah. He is." Emma confirms.

"How'd he seem?"

"Uh, I don't know what that witch did to him, but he seems a little crazy. When I asked him about her, it was like he wanted to tell me, but he couldn't."

"Well, he can't be far. Come on." Emma gives him a look. "You want to waste time dragging me back to the hospital? Cause that's the only way you're gonna get me there."

"Fine." Emma reluctantly agrees. "Let's go." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

Neal is using his lighter to ignite the candles of Lumiere, who they have placed on top of a tree stump.

"You found it." Lumiere congratulates them. "Thank heavens."

"Now what?" Neal asks.

"Head to the center of the clearing. Under the ice and snow, you shall find the entryway to the vault."

Neal walks to the center and gets down on his knees before he begins clearing the snow from the entryway of the vault while Belle watches apprehensively from behind him. "The key must go in the middle." Belle tells him.

"You're sure about this?" Neal asks Lumiere as he takes the key from out of his pocket.

"I spent 200 years in Rumplestiltskin's library witnessing more dark magic and sorcery than any living creature has ever seen." Lumiere bellows.

Belle narrows her eyes, bewildered by this. "I'm sorry – how long did you say you were there?"

"200 years – at least."

Belle turns back to Neal. "He's lying." Neal stops digging as Belle stands up, looking back at Lumiere. "Rumple built that library for me not long before the curse. It's been there barely thirty 30 years."

"Who are you!?" Neal demands, as he walks over to stand by Belle. "Unless you want to spend the rest of eternity under a snowdrift, you better start talking."

"I am who I appear to be, - " Lumiere promise. " – only it wasn't Rumplestiltskin who turned me into this wretched form. It was the Wicked Witch of the West."

"The Wicked Witch?" Belle exclaims. "She told you to lead us here?"

"She wants you to bring back the Dark One, so she can control him with his dagger."

"We need to leave this place." Belle says to Neal.

"Belle, wait." Neal says, unwilling to let this go. "It means we can bring him back. Does it matter who got us here?"

"Rumple didn't sacrifice his life for good, so he could return to be a slave to evil."

"My father is the king of loopholes. I'm sure he'll figure out a way to deal with her."

"But what if he can't?" Belle asks. "Think what she could do if the Dark One was under her control. We'll find another way to bring him back."

"What if there is no other way?" Neal asks, frustrated. "I can't waste any more time. I need to get back." Neal walks back over to the vault. "To hell with the cost."

"That's what your father told himself when he forged the curse that condemned countless people to misery. Don't make the same mistake he made." But Neal ignores Belle and places the key into the center of the vault's entryway. The vault begins to sear with heat, traveling up the key as well, burning Neal's hand. Neal yells in pain but manages to cool it down by placing his hand into the snow. Neal looks at the marking on his hand before he turns to watch the vault's seal sink into the ground, allowing the whole thing to be filled with a thick, black liquid. It begins to fill the edges and soon enough a human figure emerges from the substance. "Rumple?" Belle questions. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Neal and Emma continue their attempt through the woods to find Rumplestiltskin.

"So, New York, huh?" Neal asks.

"We like the pizza." Emma tells him.

"How did it feel to finally have Avia and not have to worry about her being taken away?"

"It was great." Emma smiles. "She's so happy. We finally had time to do all the things we normally couldn't."

"Like what?"

Emma shrugs. "Go to the park, see a movie, go to the zoo, just do nothing. Life was good – really good."

"It didn't get lonely? Just the two of you?" Neal asks curiously.

Emma sighs, knowing what Neal was trying to get at. "Avia had tons of friends at school, and I – had someone. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Of course you did. It's not like we were – we were – " Neal stammers. Emma chuckles. "Was it serious?"

"He proposed."

"Wow."

"And then he turned into a flying monkey."

"Sounds intense." They both laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh. I almost married a monster from Oz. It's hilarious."

"I almost married a minion of my evil grandfather, Peter Pan." He points out, amused, causing Emma to laugh even more. "So, I know what you're saying. But I am sorry it didn't work out."

"Really?" She asks, surprised.

"I care about you, Emma. I always will. I just want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me."

"We were happy once."

"We never found Tallahassee."

Emma smiles, sadly, just as her cell phone rings. "Belle, what'd you find?" She asks as she answers her phone.

"The symbol on Neal's hand, it's from an ancient talisman – a key that opens the vault of the Dark One." Belle explains. "I think he may have used it to resurrect Rumple back when we were in the Enchanted Forest."

"Wait, so he brought Gold back?"

"That's where it gets unclear. The vault will only restore the Dark One in exchange for another life."

"Whoa. Hang on a minute. What?" Emma questions.

"It's a one-for-one trade." Belle continues. "If Neal used that key he should be dead right now."

Emma's eyes widen in shock as she looks at Neal, who suddenly screams, falling to the ground in pain. "Neal!?" Emma panics. "Neal!?" She crouches down in front of him, looking at his hand. "Neal, what did you do?"

Neal begins to scream again before looking up, revealing that his face is starting to contort – melded with his father's. Emma looks on, unsure on how to react. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

Neal screams in pain, as he falls back on the ground. "Neal! Neal!" Belle yells, running towards him. "What's wrong?"

As Neal continues to scream, the process of resurrecting Rumplestiltskin becomes complete as he stands full-formed with the Dark One's dagger in his hand. "Belle…" He utters. Belle looks back at her true love with tears streaming down her face. Rumple then sees Neal in her arms. "Bae." He hurries over to them and brings Neal into his arms.

Zelena suddenly appears in a flurry of green smoke. "Poor Baelfire." She comments, unsympathetically. "Just couldn't learn from his father's mistakes. He wanted so badly to get back to his love. Couldn't see the forest for the trees."

"You did this." Rumple growls, furiously. "You tricked him."

"All I did was pass on some vital information with the help of a friend." She says, looking at a nervous Lumiere. "And then your son did the rest."

"You didn't tell him the price."

"Oops." She excitingly exclaims. "It's a sin of omission, love. Although, I would have thought it was rather obvious – a life for a life."

"It's gonna be alright, son." Rumple assures his son.

"I do doubt that."

Rumple snarls with anger before looking at Belle. "Go." Belle nods, quickly getting to her feet and stepping away from the clearing. "I'm not gonna let him go." He says to the witch. Rumple holds Neal close to him and clutches his dagger in front of them both, and with his magic he attempts to bind their souls together.

But it, unfortunately, doesn't seem to be working. "Sorry, Rumple. You can't hang on to both of them." She says, speaking about his son and his dagger. Rumple finally throws his dagger to the ground, choosing his son. "Wow. I didn't think you had it in you." Zelena picks up the dagger. The magic finally works, and Neal is absorbed into his father. Belle watches in shock. "You've got your son, but you've lost yourself."

Rumple collapse to the ground as his son begins to merge inside of him. "Rumple?" Belle cries with worry.

"No." Rumple growls unable to contain the two consciousness that is now inside of him. "No Rumple. No room. No room. No Rumple!"

"Enough of this." Zelena says, growing bored. "Your madness is your burden, not mine. It's time to go. But before we do, kill her."

And with the dagger now in Zelena's possession, Rumple has no choice by to oblige. But, suddenly, Lumiere blows a gust of fire from his mouth, wrapping Zelena in a flame. "Go!" Lumiere shouts to Belle. "I can't keep her for long! Hurry!" But Belle continues to stare at Rumple with tears in her eyes. "Don't make me regret this flash of conscience! Get out of here!"

Belle takes one last look at Rumple before she runs past him and towards the tree stump where Lumiere is. "You're going to regret this, candle!" Zelena threatens. Belle grabs Lumiere and runs into the woods. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Neal is still on the ground screaming in pain. "I think Gold is inside you." Emma finally realizes. "I think that's how you're still alive."

"I heard my father's voice in my head." Neal exclaims, painfully. "He's in there. He's in me."

"He said there was no room. He meant you."

"I need you to help me, Emma." He says desperately. Emma looks puzzled. "Use your magic. Separate me and my father."

"You kidding? Then you'll die."

"I know, but you need my dad more than me – to figure out who the witch is… to save the town. You need to do this."

"I've never done anything like that before – " Emma argues. " – not that big."

"Do it to save you and Avia. Do it." He pleads. "Please."

Through hesitation, Emma slowly grabs onto Neal's shaking hands and closes her eyes to focus her magic on Neal. Neal and Rumple's face begin to meld once again, and suddenly a burst of light flashes and Neal is separated from his father, falling backwards as Rumple is left kneeling before the savior in his son's previous position.

Emma gasps, stunned, by what she's done. She looks over to see Neal on the ground, unconscious. "Neal! Neal, are you okay?"

"What have you done?" Rumple demands.

Coming to, Neal begins to sit up with the help of Emma. "It's okay, Papa." He says, weakly. "I told her to."

"But why?"

"So, you can tell her who the witch is, so you can defeat her."

"Zelena." Rumple growls.

Emma turns to Rumple, shocked. "What?"

"Zelena."

"She's the witch? What does she want?"

"What she doesn't have." Rumple begins to tear up as he looks down at his son.

"There has to be some way you can save him, right?" Emma asks, tearfully, as Rumple stands up, looking defeated.

"It's too late, Emma."

Emma looks down at Neal, who she has propped up in her arms. "Just hang in there, please." Her voice breaking as she begs for Neal to stay alive.

"It's okay." Neal assures her before he grabs the swan necklace from his pocket. "I saved this to give to you again." He places the necklace into Emma's hand. "Go find Tallahassee…even if it's without me."

"Neal." Emma cries.

"Hey." Neal forces a smile. "I'll be watching over you guys from somewhere. Just promise me – promise you find a way to make Avia remember. Promise me you'll both be happy."

"I promise. I promise." Emma hugs Neal close.

"No." Rumple shakes his head, refusing to accept this. He kneels down in front of his son. "I can fix this."

"No, you can't." Neal tells him. "You can't. Thank you, Papa, for showing me what it is to make a true sacrifice. It's about saving the ones that you love."

"No." Rumple cries.

"It's my turn now."

Neal wraps his hand around his father's. "I don't want to let you go." Rumple sobs.

"I need you to. Please." Neal whispers as Rumple places his hand gently on his son's face. "Let go."

"I love you, son."

"I love you, Papa…" Neal's voice trails off as his face becomes still and his body rigid. Emma tuns away, realizing that Neal is now dead. Rumple kisses his son's hand, proceeding to run his other hand down his son's face, carefully closing Neal's eyes. 

* * *

Emma and David bursts into the apartment, holding out their weapons.

Snow jumps from her chair, startled by their entry. "Emma, David, what's going on?"

"Where's Zelena?" Emma asks her mother.

"In the bathroom. Why?"

David draws his sword and points Emma towards the bathroom. Snow gets to her feet, watching in confusion as Emma and David walk closer. They nod at one another before they each kick in the separate doors that lead inside the bathroom. But, it's empty. "She had to know we were coming." David says.

"I'll call Regina. We need to get a protection spell around this apartment right away." Emma says.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Snow asks, desperately.

David walks over to his wife, sighing in relief. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Of course I'm safe. Why wouldn't I be safe?"

"It's Zelena."

"She's the wicked witch." Emma finishes.

"What?" Snow asks in disbelief. "How do you know?"

"Gold told us. Neal brought him back before…" But Emma is unable to finish her sentence.

Seeing her daughter's tears, Snow walks over to her. "Before what, Emma? What happened?"

Emma looks at her mother with a heavy heart. "Neal's dead."

Snow sighs. "Oh. Emma, I'm so sorry." She quickly brings her daughter into her arms, letting Emma cry on her shoulder. 

* * *

Neal's body continues to lie motionless on the forest ground as Rumple stares in devastation.

"That was rather ill-timed – " Zelena comments as she approaches from behind. " – your son coming to the surface and staging that little escape." She chuckles as she walks past Neal's body. "I can see he'll no longer be a problem."

"My son may be gone, but he gave his life, so I could tell the savior who you really are, Zelena." Rumple informs the witch. "And now it's only a matter of time before she and the others find you… and kill you. Unless, of course, I manage it first." He gets to his feet in a fit of rage, but Zelena shrugs him off, and points the Dark One's dagger at him, stopping him.

"Please. You can't hurt me, but you're more than welcome to try. I do so enjoy watching futility wreck a man's will." She uses the dagger to make Rumple take a step back. "There. Much better. Now that your head is no longer cluttered, everything's working properly." She laughs. "And it's so much more entertaining."

"You may control me, but it's over, Zelena. They know who you are. You'll never get close to Snow White's children now – to any of them – to whatever your unholy desires are."

"They may know who I am now, but it no longer matters, - " She says, as she walks closer to the imp, trailing the dagger down his face. " – not when I have you, Rumplestiltskin – not when I have your beautiful brain. So, be a good little Dark One and get back in your cage."

Rumple begrudgingly walks away, leaving his son's dead body left abandoned in the woods. 

* * *

In another part of town, Regina is standing afar as she watches Robin Hood play a game with his son Roland, pretending to throw arrows at one another. Nick and Karley walk up to either side of Regina and she looks down at her kids, smiling. She wraps her arms around them both before they begin to walk away. 

* * *

Inside Gold's shop, Hook is perusing around when David and Snow walk in, surprising Belle. David begins to tell Hook what happened while Snow walks over to Belle. 

* * *

At the docks, Avia is sitting by herself, holding the glass unicorn in her hand, when Emma sits down next to her.

Avia looks up and sees the tears glistening in Emma's eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?" Avia asks, worried.

Emma smiles sadly. "Avia, you were right." She admits. "I was not completely honest with you about this case – this trip. The reason I brought us here is because someone was in trouble, and the person who needed help was not a client." Emma sighs, looking at Avia's curious eyes staring back at her. "It was Neal."

Avia furrows her brows. "This is all about the man who put you in jail?"

"Avia, some bad people wanted to hurt him."

"I don't understand. We dropped everything that was going on in New York, just so you could come here to help a man who tricked you to take the fall for him and had you sent to jail for almost a year. A man, who promised to take us both away, so we could finally be a family." Avia asks in disbelief. "We came here to help _him_?"

"Avia, I know you don't understand yet, but I promise, it'll all make sense to you one day."

Avia shakes her head in disbelief. "You let him separate us once before, Emma. Are you going to let him do that again?"

Emma quickly wipes away her tears. She knew it was going to be hard to explain to Avia. They had a year together they missed out on, and Avia blamed Neal for that. It was moments like this when Emma wished Avia had her memories. "He'd dead, Avia." Emma's voice begins to break. "I know you're still angry at him. I know right now you hate him, and I get that. But, Avs, he really was a good man, and one day you are going to remember that."

Avia looks confused. "What are you talking about, Emma? How could I possibly ever remember him for being a good man when all he had ever did was disappoint?" Avia stands, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm sorry he's dead. I know you loved him. But I can't forgive him."

Avia walks out, leaving Emma sitting alone as she begins to cry into her hands. 

* * *

Oz / Years Ago…

A cyclone appears, blowing through numerous objects through the sky, before coming to a stop.

A couple is walking by when they hear a crying baby, becoming confused. "Do you hear that?" The woman exclaims.

"It's nothing." The man tells his wife. "Stick to the road."

The woman looks down finally seeing the baby laying in a basket, crying. "Oh. Where did it come from?"

"The cyclone must have dropped it." The man watches his wife begin to unstrap the baby from the basket. "Dear, what are you doing?"

"What do you expect me to do?" She asks, picking up the now quiet baby. "Leave the poor thing to the wolves?" They stare in awe of the baby, who looks back at them with piercing blue eyes. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah." The man agrees. A branch from a tree cracks above, but the baby waves her tiny arm, stopping it. The man sees this and becomes frightened as he watches the baby toss the branch far away with magic. "She did that. She knocked the tree away."

"Calm your nerves, dear. It was just the wind. She's only a babe, and she needs our help. Can we keep her?"

"That's not a good idea." He says, still shaken up by what he witnessed. "Did you see what she did? She's not like us."

"Oh, you're right." The woman agrees. "She's not. She's alone, and we're going to take care of her. Now, stick to the road, or we'll never make it to the Emerald City before dawn."

They begin walking down the yellow brick road. "What shall we call her?" The man asks.

"What about…Zelena? She's going to be the happiest baby in all of Oz." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

It's the day of Neal's funeral and Emma, Avia, her parents, Hook, Belle, Regina, Karley, Nick, Tinkerbell, Robin Hood, the merry men, a lost boy, Blue, and Granny are standing before Neal's casket. Avia places her hand into Emma's as Emma looks down at her with tearful eyes while Neal's casket begins to lower into the ground. Even though she may not agree on why Emma brought them there, Avia was not going to let Emma do this alone. She's still her sister. And she's still there for Emma, just as Emma will always be there for her, despite their disagreements. 

* * *

At the farmhouse, knowing he is missing his son's funeral, Rumple is sitting on the floor, grieving, when Zelena walks up to his cage.

"You spent so long figuring out how to get to this land, groomed Regina to cast your curse, spent thirteen years waiting for it to be broken, all so you could be with your son, and now he's gone." She taunts. "Tell me, Rumple. Was he really worth all that trouble?

"Every bit of it." Rumple tells her. "He was family. Something you know nothing about." 

* * *

Oz / Years Ago…

A young adult Zelena is helping her father shave. "How's that, Father?" She hands him a mirror to look at himself.

"Missed a spot." Zelena resumes shaving the spot she missed. "No matter what you feel on the inside, Zelena, remember to always put on a good face."

"I know, Father."

Zelena accidentally cuts her father and he gasps, startling her. "Careless child!" He scolds. Zelena makes a cloth appear with her magic, causing her father to jump away. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry." Zelena whimpers. "I can't help it."

"You mean you can't control it."

"Maybe if you could let me learn how to – "

"Then everyone would see what you really are." He walks past her, grabbing a bottle of alcohol. "Wicked." He sneers.

Zelena turns to her father, her voice breaking. "How can you say that to your own daughter?"

"Because you're not my daughter!" He exclaims, furiously. Zelena's face drops in confusion. "There. I said it. After all these years, now that your mother's gone, I can finally tell you the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not our child, Zelena. We found you in a – in the woods, in a basket, dropped out of a tornado." He explains. "Your mother wanted to take you in. She was lulled by your beauty. But under the surface, there was something else. Your wickedness!"

Zelena begins to cry. "Well, I'd rather be wicked than a sad, old drunk!"

"What do you think drove me to drink, child!? Now, wipe away those tears. You put on a good face!" He demands. "Make me breakfast."

"I think not." Zelena refuses. "If I've really caused you this much trouble, I'll spare you anymore!"

"Now, where do you think you're going?"

Zelena grabs her coat and opens their door before looking back at her father. "To see the one person who can help me find a family that wants me. The Wizard of Oz." She smiles smugly before storming out of the house. 

* * *

Storybrooke…

At Granny's Diner, Emma is angrily throwing darts right in the bull's-eye when Hook approaches her.

"Perhaps I should paint a bull's-eye on the wicked witch's back." He suggests.

"She'll get more than a dart when I find her." Emma glares as she throws another dart.

"I know you're hurting, Swan, but there are better ways to grieve Baelfire's death than letting anger overcome you."

"Let me guess." Emma says, turning to the pirate. "Rum?"

Hook holds up his flask. "Never hurts."

"I'll stick with anger, at least until I deal with Zelena."

"Then take it from me. Vengeance isn't the thing that's gonna make you feel better."

"It's gonna make this town safer." Emma argues. "And I need other ways to distract Avia while I'm doing so." She looks across the diner where Avia is sitting in a booth across from Snow and David. "She still angry at the fact that we're even here, even more so, dead or not, that we are here because of Neal. So, anything I tell her about Neal being a hero sounds like I'm making it up. She's never going to understand why I am doing what I am doing unless she has her memories back."

Hook shrugs. "Perhaps I can talk to her."

"About what? Leather, conditioner, and eyeliner?" She asks sarcastically.

"I knew Bae as a boy. Maybe telling Avia about him will help her understand the kind of man Baelfire truly was."

"You'd really do that?" Emma asks, touched by this.

"Aye. It'll be a good distraction as well."

"Be careful." Emma warns him. "Zelena's still out there."

"I assure you, nothing will happen to your sister while she's in my charge." Hook promises.

At the booth, Avia is looking down at her lap, fiddling with something David and Snow can't quite see from their spot opposite her. "Whatcha got there, Avia?" Snow asks curiously.

"Oh. Um." Avia holds up the glass unicorn and places it on top of the table. Snow gasps silently to herself as she squeezes her husband's hand. "Just a glass unicorn I've been having." She shrugs.

"Oh. It's beautiful." Snow manages to say. "Where did you get it from?"

Avia frowns. "I'm not sure. Emma's just always told me it's something special. But, I don't even think she knows why. I've had it for as long as I can remember, even though I don't remember where it came from. Actually, I found a bunch of them at the pawnshop down the road." Snow and David glance at one another. "They were made up of some baby mobile. You know, you guys should look into it. I'm sure your baby would love it."

Before Snow or David could respond, Emma and Hook walk up. "Avia, you remember Killian."

Avia smirks. "The guy who dresses in costume." She says, earning a light chuckle from Snow and David. Emma quickly places her hand upon the scowling pirate's chest, calming him.

"How would you like to go and hang out at the docks with him? I still have work to do here and I hate to have you cooped up in the room all day."

Avia grimaces. "Seriously?"

Emma narrows her eyes sternly at her sister. "Seriously." Emma was not in the mood to argue and considering what they all have been through Avia was not going to tempt her.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Fine." She reluctantly gives in. Though, she wasn't sure what she could possibly have in common with the pirate look-a-like.

"You can ask those friends of yours to come along if you like." Hook suggests.

Avia snorts. "Friends? I hardly know them." Emma and her parents glance at each other, saddened to hear Avia say that she hardly knows the two siblings when in all actuality she knows them better than anyone. "But, sure, I'll ask." Avia climbs out of the booth and walks over to Karley and Nick.

Meanwhile, at the counter, Regina is looking at Robin Hood, who is sitting a few seats away from her. Tinkerbell walks in and follows Regina's eyes to Robin's tattoo.

"It's the lion tattoo." Tink tells her. "It's what was prophesied. He's your soul mate."

"I know." Regina whispers. "I saw it yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, right now I have better things to do than to gossip about boys."

Robin then walks up, clearing his throat. "Care for a drink?" Tink immediately takes hers as Robin continues. "I do hope I didn't upset you yesterday." He says to Regina.

"Uh. Robin Hood, Tinkerbell." Regina introduces.

Tinkerbell shakes Robin's hand. "I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time."

"And, no, you didn't upset me." Regina states to the thief. "I just found a clue trail that needed to be followed. One that didn't lead anywhere."

Nick and Karley walk up. "Mom." Nick interrupts.

"Oh. Hey." Regina smiles. "Robin, these are my children, Nicholas and Karley."

"Nick." Nick says, shaking the man's hand.

"Can we go to the docks with Avia and Hook?" Karley asks.

"Uh. Sure. Just – "

"Be careful." Karley interrupts Regina, knowingly. "Yeah. We will. Thanks." She walks away.

"It was nice meeting you." Nick says to Robin before following his sister.

"Nice kids." Robin says.

Regina smirks. "When they want to be." She jokes, though she didn't miss the cold glare Karley was giving to the man. Robin tries to hand Regina a drink. "Oh. I don't day drink." She tells him, refusing the glass.

"Ah, well, perhaps some evening, then." Robin smiles politely at Tink before walking away.

"What was all that about?" Tink asks, disapprovingly. "Didn't you learn anything from the last time you screwed this up? If you had been open to the possibility of love when you first saw him, maybe your life wouldn't have turned out so – "

"So what?" Regina asks, offended. "How did my life turn out? Because it seems my life has turned out pretty well, or did you miss the two children who were just here?"

"Why am I even bothering?" Tink storms away, annoyed.

At the back of the diner, Emma walks back in from seeing Hook and the kids off and is met by her parents.

"How are you holding up?" David asks.

"How do you think?" Emma asks, somberly.

"Oh, Emma." Snow grabs her daughter and pulls her into a hug, along with David.

But their moment is soon interrupted by the diner's door swinging open and the Wicked Witch, Zelena, entering. "My condolences. I'm so sorry I missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake." Everyone in the diner stands to their feet. "Oh, did I miss the speeches? Or, shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all, responsible."

Emma tries to approach the witch, but Snow grabs her arm, pulling her back. "Emma, no. Too many people will get hurt."

"Listen to your mother." Zelena warns. "She's right. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with the Dark One."

Zelena takes a step closer to the Charming family, but David steps up, placing his hand over his wife's belly. "Don't come any closer."

"Don't worry. I'm not here for your baby. Not today, anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Regina wonders.

"Now that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister." Zelena explains, looking coldly at Regina.

Regina looks confused. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Why, you, of course, Regina."

Everyone, including Regina, looks shocked by this news. "What?" Emma scowls.

"I'm an only child." Regina tells the witch.

"Cora lied to you, Regina." Zelena states. "I'm your sister. Half, if you want to get technical."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Oh, well, you shouldn't. It's a lot to swallow, which is why I've brought a gift to help."

Regina chuckles. "I don't want a gift from you."

"Oh, but you shall have it. You see, my gift to you is this sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth, and you must believe it." Zelena smiles excitingly. "And then meet me on Main Street tonight. Say…sundown."

"And then what?" Regina smirks.

Zelena grimaces as she stares down at her sister in disgust. "Then I'll destroy you."

"This isn't the Wild West."

"No, dear." Zelena shakes her head slowly. "It's the Wicked West." She turns to the crowd inside the diner, causing them to jump back in fear. "And I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose."

"I don't lose." Regina points out, smugly.

Zelena chuckles. "Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, Sis."

Zelena then walks out of the diner, cackling, leaving Regina to look on with anger filled eyes. 

* * *

"There." Hook points to a boat at the docks. "That one will do."

"I'm assuming it's not your boat?" Avia asks, looking quizzically at the pirate.

"It is not."

"What happened to your ship?" Nick asks as they walk down the pier towards the random boat. Karley elbows her brother on the side for referring to Hook's ship. "I mean, boat."

"Ah. A discussion for another time, lass." Hook tells him, obviously not wanting to get into the subject of his ship. "Do you enjoy the sea, Avia?"

Avia shrugs. "I live in New York." She points out. "Not much sea action happening there. But I won't complain. It's better than being stuck in the room all day, even though Emma did pawn me off on you."

"Your sister just thought this would be good for you."

Avia arches her brow. "Emma thought it would be good for me to hang out on a boat?"

"To learn more about Neal." Hook says.

"Wait." Avia stops following Karley and Nick, who walk onto the boat, to glare up at Hook. "My sister wanted you to do all this just to tell me about her ex-boyfriend? The guy who lied and set my sister up with stolen watches?"

Hook exhales. "He had his reasons."

"So I keep hearing, but no one is willing to tell me what those reasons were." Avia argues.

"Look. Emma just wants you to hear it from me since I knew Neal when he was a boy." Hook explains.

Avia shakes her head as she walks onto the boat. "Knowing who he was when he was a boy won't change what he did when he was old enough to take a responsibility for his actions. So, I'm sorry my sister put you up to this, but no, thanks. I don't want to talk about Neal." Avia continues on the boat, walking towards the front.

Hook sighs as he follows, stopping near Karley and Nick who are watching their friend. "I'll talk to her." Nick assures the pirate. "She may not remember that we're best friends, but something tells me she'll still listen to what I have to say."

Hook nods, gratefully, as he watches Nick walks towards Avia. 

* * *

Back at the diner, Granny is pouring Regina a glass of whiskey while Belle, Emma, Snow, Tink, and David gather around the Queen bewildered by the encounter they just had with the Wicked Witch.

"And you're sure Cora never said anything about her?" David asks as he paces behind her, trying to make sense of this.

"I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a love child with a scarecrow." Regina says sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter if Zelena is your sister or not." Emma says. "She wants you dead. Any idea why?"

"I never even met her before today."

"Doesn't mean you didn't do something to piss her off."

"You did manage to step on a lot of toes back in our world." Tink adds.

"Well, none of them were green." Regina informs them.

"Then there's the missing year." Granny reminds everyone. "Maybe you did something to her then."

"Stick to the lasagna, lady." Regina glowers. "It's starting to sound an awful lot like you're all on her side." Regina stands from the chair and walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks.

"To find out exactly what this witch thinks I did to her." 

* * *

Oz / Years Ago…

A young Zelena walks down the yellow brick road, into Emerald City. A set of doors swing open and she passes two guards, looking around, amazed by the sites. Zelena walks up a few stairs where she is met by four blasts of fire, shooting up in the air, startling her.

"I've been expecting you." A low male voice echoes.

Zelena looks around in confusion when a shadow image appears on the curtains that are hanging behind the blasts of fire in front of her. "How did you know I was coming?"

"I see all. I am Oz, the Great and Terrible. You've come because you wish to find your family."

"Can you help me?" She asks.

"I will show you what you seek to know. But I warn you, it won't be easy for you."

Below Zelena's feet appears a portal, peering into the distant past. Zelena gasps, backing up. She watches a woman carrying a basket containing a newborn baby. "Is that my mother?"

"Her name was Cora. She gave birth to you in another land." The wizard explains. "A cyclone struck and carried you to this world." The portal shows the woman placing the basket down and walking away.

"Why did she abandon me?"

"You couldn't give her the one thing she truly wanted. The ability to become royalty."

Zelena looks down with pain lingering on her face as she continues to watch the portal, now seeing a young woman. "Who's that?"

"Your sister, Regina."

"Wait." Zelena looks surprised by this. "I've got a sister?"

"Your sister could do what your mother wished." The wizard reveals. "Regina became Queen."

The next picture in the portal shows Rumplestiltskin. "Who is that man?"

"That is Rumplestiltskin, a very powerful wizard – the most powerful in all the realms." Zelena watches as Rumplestiltskin teaches Regina magic. "Like you, Regina has the gift of magic. But she has been unable to develop it."

"Magic is a gift?" Zelena questions.

"Yes, and he's trying to teach her that."

"He should be teaching me!" Zelena exclaims, bitterly. "Not her. I need to meet this wizard. I'll pay whatever you desire. Just, please – " She begs the wizard. " – tell me how to get there."

The wizard waves his shadowed hand. "Look down." Zelena looks down at the silver slippers that have appeared on her feet. "When you click your heels together three times, those slippers will take you wherever you desire."

"Well, what do you want in return?"

"I simply ask that you bring me something of Rumplestiltskin's. But be careful." He adds. "It is one thing to wonder about your past, but another to become envious of things you cannot have."

Zelena ponders this for a moment before looking down and clicking her heels together three times. She then poofs away in a green puff of smoke. 

* * *

Zelena reappears inside Regina's bedroom at her palace. She looks around, amazed, and quickly opens the Queen's chest that contains several dresses. She then walks to the vanity, admiring Regina's beauty products. As she smells Regina's perfumes, she suddenly slams down a bottle, clearly jealous of everything her sister has.

Rumplestiltskin peers into the room, assuming he's watching Regina use her magic to make an object appear into the palm of her hand. "Well, this is a day of surprises." Rumple says, making himself known. Zelena gasps as she turns around to look at the imp. "I thought that would take you at least unt – you're not Regina." He realizes.

"No. I'm Cora's other daughter." Zelena informs him, recognizing the Dark One.

Rumple is taken aback. "That's not possible."

"I'm Zelena." She says, smiling widely. "Her firstborn."

"We'll see about that." Rumple walks closer and plucks a hair from the witch's head. He then magics a small bottle and drops the hair inside. He shakes it, causing it to magically glow green. Rumple stares in shock. "Well, hello, dearie." He says, looking back up at Zelena. "A day of surprises, indeed." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"Regina, is she telling the truth?" Snow asks in frustration, as she and Regina search through Regina's vault.

"I don't know." Regina tells her. "I haven't found anything yet."

"Are you sure that Cora didn't booby-trap her stuff?" Snow asks, concerned. "I mean, I don't think that a sleeping curse would be good for the baby."

Regina pulls out a note from the trunk she was looking through and proceeds to read it as Emma walk inside. "David, Belle, and Tink are locking down Main Street just in case this fight actually happens." She tells them.

Snow sees that Regina is distracted by something. "Regina, did you find something?"

"A – A letter." Regina stammers.

"What's it say?" Emma asks.

"Zelena is my sister." Regina confirms, folding the letter and putting it away.

"Regina, what is – "

"Nothing." Regina interrupts Snow. "Don't worry about it. It's my fight." She says, facing mother and daughter. "I've got it handled."

They watch as Regina storms out of her vault. "What the hell was in that letter?" Emma asks her mother, nervously. 

* * *

At the docks, Avia is looking out into the open sea when Nick approaches her.

"How far do you think New York is by boat?" Avia asks curiously.

Nick grins. "You think you can get away with stealing a boat – in this town?"

Avia shrugs. "Don't know unless I try."

Nick sighs. "You know, you should really talk to Killian. He may ease your mind a little about being here, and maybe give you a better understanding about why your sister was so quick to forgive Neal."

Avia rolls her eyes, huffing. "You, too?"

"Look. I'm just saying, I wasn't around Neal for long, but with the time I did have with him, I learned that he's a pretty decent guy. I'm not sure exactly how he was back then – "

"You're right." Avia interrupts. "You don't know how he was."

"But it seemed that he had changed – for the better. And if Emma has you hanging out with Killian on a boat, then she's obviously desperate for you to understand why she brought you here in the first place."

"Then why won't she tell me?" Avia asks, furiously.

Nick shrugs. "Maybe because you won't listen to her." He grins.

Avia rolls her eyes. "You just don't understand what Neal put me through without even actually physically doing it himself." She says, sadly. "And the fact that Emma was so quick to forgive him, especially after what he did to her – I just don't understand."

"And that's probably why she wants you to talk to Killian. Maybe he can help you understand. It won't take away what happened to you in your past, but maybe it'll give you a better understanding of who Neal was then and why he did the things he did."

Avia scowls at the boy. "How old are you again?"

Nick laughs. "I've been through my fair share of stuff, too. So, believe me when I say I understand."

Avia sighs heavily as she looks back into the open sea. 

* * *

Down Main Street, David, Belle, and Tink are running down the street, preparing for the fight between Zelena and Regina.

"If we position somewhere there, - " David points to the clock tower. " – there, and there, we'll have the whole street covered."

"I'll talk to Blue, see if we can get reinforcements." Tink states just as Emma and Snow approach them.

"No, you heard Zelena." Emma tells her. "She said no interference. She'll probably order Gold to level half the block if we try something before she gets a crack at her sister."

"So, they really are sisters?" Tink asks.

"She found a letter in her vault confirming it." Snow clarifies.

"Where is she?" David asks. "Regina."

Snow shrugs, unsure. "She disappeared. Something in the letter upset her."

"Should we try to find her?" Tink asks.

"Regina was pretty clear she didn't want any help on this one." Emma states.

"You want to let her walk into this fight alone?" David asks his daughter.

"No. She's gonna get help whether she wants it or not." Emma assures them, earning a proud smile from her mother.

Belle looks confused. "But you just said we can't interfere."

"Because Zelena has Gold on her side. We need to remove him from the equation. It's the only way Regina has a fighting chance. We just need to get his dagger."

"You saw Zelena." Snow exclaims. "She practically has it glued to her hand."

"Wait, wait. What if – What if I can get through to Rumple without the dagger?" Belle wonders.

"It's worth a try." Snow says, turning to Emma. "Regina can't do this alone." 

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Regina is sitting alone, reading over the note she found in her vault.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Robin Hood says, startling Regina. She turns and finds the thief peering at her through the other side of a tree.

Regina quickly folds up the letter and places it inside of her pocket. "Did the Charmings send you to give me a pep talk? Cause I don't do well with pep talks."

"No, nothing of the sort." Robin walks over to her. "After Zelena's threat, I decided to patrol the woods in case she decided to build the ranks of her simian army." He sits down next to the somber Queen. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not a flying monkey, if that's what you mean."

He chuckles at her sarcasm. "So, are you gonna tell me what's in that letter you've been staring at?"

"What letter?"

Robin raises his hand, holding up the folded letter. "This one." Regina looks shocked that he managed to slip the note from her pocket without her feeling it. "I'm a pickpocket by trade. I've spent many years learning how to rob from magicians."

"You're lucky I'm saving my strength for that witch." Regina glares, peeved.

"I think, deep down, you actually want to talk about what's in here."

"And what makes you think you know me so well?"

"Well, for one thing, I'd be charged to a crisp by now if you didn't." He jokes.

Regina struggles to keep a straight face as she stares at the thief. "True."

"So, can I read it?"

"I'm not stopping you."

Robin opens the letter and begins to read it. "'Cora dear, I finally got my hands on your first born; never thought I'd find her, did you? Now I know why: she's the most powerful sorceress I've ever encountered, even more powerful than you. Stunning, in every way.'" Robin looks up at Regina and sees the tears forming in her eyes. "Rather complimentary, I'd say. Why is this troubling you?" He asks, curiously.

"I've seen that letter a hundred times before. In my darkest moments, I'd go to it for comfort, for solace, for a boost when I needed it, because I – " Regina sighs, sadly. " – because I always thought it was about me." Robin sighs, realizing the letter is about Zelena. "Rumplestiltskin thinks she's more powerful than I am."

"Why care what that imp thinks?"

"Because if the man who taught me everything I know about magic thinks she is stronger than I am, then there is no way I can win this fight." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

"Cora never mentioned me?" Zelena asks as she and Rumplestiltskin walk through the dark forest with only a torch wielding light.

"A firstborn daughter?" Rumple questions. "I think that's something I would've remembered. Now, there's a spell – a curse – I've been working on for a very, very long time. Now, I foresaw that – that that curse could only be cast by Cora's daughter."

"That's why you've been training Regina. You thought she was going to cast the curse."

"Until today. Shall we see what you can do?" Zelena smiles at this. "Magic isn't about what you see, dearie. It's about what you feel inside." Rumple blindfolds the witch. "You'll have to dig deep if you want to pass tonight's test."

"What am I meant to do?" Zelena asks.

"Simple. Find me." The Dark One then disappears and reappears a little ways away. "Over here, dearie." Zelena turns around, still unable to see. "Close, but not close enough." Rumple disappears again and reappears back to where he was before. "Magic comes from emotion. Simply think of a moment that makes you seethe with anger."

"And use it to fuel that magic, yes." Zelena says, understanding. "I learned that a long time ago. Well, it – " Zelena frowns as she tries to think of a moment. " – it's hard to pick one. Finding out that my mother abandoned me, that my father never wanted me – "

Rumple interrupts by disappearing and appearing in another spot. "Getting warmer."

Zelena begins to breakdown, turning to where Rumple is standing. " – that my sister got everything that I ever desired, that she didn't even have to try, that it was all just handed to her, that she doesn't even know what she has!" Suddenly, Zelena grabs Rumple's arm, finding him.

"Ding, dong." Rumple says, proudly. Zelena pulls off the blindfold, staring at the Dark One's arm. "There it is. And I can feel it in your nails."

Zelena quickly lets go of the imp's arm. "I'm sorry. I lost control."

"And now you need to think of a moment of happiness to rein in some of that anger."

"What do you think about?" Zelena wonders.

"I'm the teacher. I ask the questions."

"But if you don't tell me, then how will I learn?"

Rumple shrugs. "Well, like you, I was abandoned as a child, so some spinsters took us in. We didn't have much, but we got by. Whenever we'd finish a job, they used to bake meat pies. The entire hovel would fill with the most wonderful smell. And after they'd cooled, they always used to let me take the first bite." He explains, reminiscing. "And as the food warmed my belly, that was the only time I forgot who I really was – a boy who wasn't wanted by his papa."

Zelena chuckles. "Then I know my moment."

"What's that, dearie?"

"The moment I stopped feeling like someone who wasn't wanted." Zelena says as tears glisten in her eyes. "The moment you agreed to train me." Rumple cackles at this, though he is obviously uncomfortable. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"We're clear!" Emma yells out to Belle, as she, David, and Tink run out of the Wicked Witch's house. "There's no sign of Zelena! It looks like she's still keeping Gold in the cellar!"

Belle runs to the cellar and opens the doors, proceeding down the stairs. "Rumple?"

Rumple turns from inside his cage. "Belle!?" He exclaims, surprised to see his true love.

"I've come to free you." She runs down to his cage.

"No, leave!" Rumple demands. "Leave! You have no idea what that witch will make me do to you if she catches us."

Belle laughs. "I'm not afraid. You could never hurt me." She opens the cage and steps inside.

"No, it's futile. As long as she holds the dagger, I cannot leave." He argues.

"I'm not leaving with you." Belle refuses.

"It's not worth the risk."

Belle holds out her hand towards him. "Just try." She begs. With much hesitation, Rumple finally reaches for Belle's hand, grabbing it. "You just have to believe in us."

Rumple stands and walks towards her. He leans in, ready to kiss her, when he begins to sense Zelena. "Run." He whispers.

"What?"

"Run! Go!" He growls, frightening her.

Zelena laughs loudly as she emerges from the back of the cellar, holding the dagger in her hand. "Don't mind me. Carry on. I was just enjoying the show."

Belle runs back up the steps and out of the cellar. "Belle?" Emma exclaims, seeing the tears streaming down her face.

"It was a trick." Belle cries out, running into Tink's arms. "She was toying with us."

Emma and David aim their guns at the cellar just as Rumple exits. "Zelena sends a message. She will face Regina without interference!" He exclaims to them. "The next time you try to stop her, I will kill you." 

* * *

On the beach, Nick and Karley are standing by the water, glancing every so often at Avia who walks up to Hook who is standing near the fire he built.

"Fine." Avia exhales. "I'm ready."

Hook arches his brow up at the girl. "For what?"

Avia narrows her eyes up at the pirate. "For you to tell me whatever it is you want to tell about Neal." Hook looks up at the sky. "What are you looking at?" She asks, looking up at the dark sky.

"There." Hook points up to the sky.

Avia watches him grab some device and hand it to her. "What is this?" She scowls.

"This is called a sextant. It's a tool used by sailors to navigate."

"So, it's a GPS."

Hook looks confused, but simply nods. "Aye." Though he had no idea what Avia was talking about. "It measures our position using the stars." He explains.

"Uh. Yeah. That's not a GPS. What does this have to do with Neal?" Avia asks.

"I taught him to navigate with one, just like I'm gonna teach you."

"What, were you two like in the Navy or Coast Guard or something? Is that why you dress like that?"

Hook scowls, huffing. "Okay. If you say one more thing about how I dress." He says, annoyed.

"Okay! Okay!" Avia laughs. "Sorry. Geez."

Hook exhales, heavily, before continuing. "Neal was just a boy when I taught him."

Avia looks confused. "But aren't you the same age?" Hook looks away, not knowing what to say. "So, what, now you're keeping things from me? I mean, not like it matters. We hardly know each other. But every time I ask about something, no one can seem to tell me the truth. There is obviously something more about this town, and Neal, that Emma doesn't want me to know." She says, frustrated. "I don't care about what Neal was like when he was a boy. If you all want me to forgive him so bad, then give me a good reason to!"

"Your sister isn't keeping things from you because she doesn't want you to know the truth."

"Really?" Avia stresses. "Because just a week ago, I had believed my sister told me everything, only to find out that there's a part of her life I know absolutely nothing about. It sucks that Neal died. It does. He's the first guy my sister had ever loved. But, dead or not, how am I supposed to forgive a man that I only know as a terrible guy who lied to my sister and broke promises he never intended to keep?"

Hook nods. "Fair enough. What I haven't told you, Avia, is why I taught Neal to sail. Because he'd just lost his parents. I thought the sea would help ease his sorrow."

"What happened to them?" Avia frowns.

"They abandoned him. Just as you believe your parents did."

Avia looks away, surprised by this. "Emma told you about our parents?"

Hook nods, regretfully. "Aye. It seems you have more in common with Neal than you realize. Neal made plenty of mistakes in his life, but I assure you, you and Emma are the biggest ones he had to painfully live with. He regretted what he did the second he did it, but unfortunately, it was the only way to keep you and your sister safe."

"Safe?" Avia questions. "Safe from what?"

"That, luv, is something you need to ask Emma."

Avia exhales, as she looks up at the dark sky, while Hook stares at her carefully as she ponders everything he just said, hoping he got through to her. 

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, Zelena is preparing for her battle with her sister. She opens a chest and pulls out a sparkling jacket. Next, she pulls on a pair of green gloves and buckles up her shoes before strapping on her emerald pendant. Lastly, she pulls a hat out of a box and removes a sheet that uncovers a mirror. She places the hat on her head and admires herself in the mirror, grinning wickedly. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Zelena walks through the Dark One's castle, carrying a freshly baked pie and places it down on the table next to several other foods.

Rumplestiltskin walks in, startling her. "I don't remember giving permission for guests."

"It's for you." She tells him. "Meat pie – just like the spinsters used to make when you were a boy."

"Can't stay." He says, coldly. "Have a lesson to teach."

Zelena looks confused by this. "But we just finished our lesson."

"Not with you, dearie. With Regina."

Zelena scowls at the imp obviously jealous. "You're still training her?"

"Did you think I was gonna stop?" Rumple turns to leave, but Zelena stops him.

"But you don't need Regina. I'm going to cast your curse. She's not nearly as powerful as me." Zelena exclaims, hysterically. "She doesn't deserve to have you as a teacher!"

"Careful, Zelena!" Rumple exclaims, furiously. "What is it that your father used to always tell you?"

Zelena calms down, thinking. "Um. No matter what you feel on the inside, you have to put on a good face." She repeats.

"Mm. You might want to take his advice." Rumple grimaces. "Your insides are starting to show." Zelena looks confused, feeling something on her neck. She quickly runs to the mirror and pulls the cloth off, looking at herself. "You're turning green, dearie." Zelena gasps, seeing the color green spreading over her skin. "Envy will do that to you. Oh, and don't wait up. This could take a while."

Rumple disappears, leaving Zelena left in tears, grasping her green neck. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

The townspeople are all gathered together on Main Street, ready to watch the battle between Regina and Zelena.

"Have you seen Regina?" Emma asks her mother as she, David, Belle, and Tink walk up to the crowd.

"Not since the vault." Snow tells her.

"If she doesn't get here soon, that witch could take it out on all of us." Tink tells them.

"Let's get everybody out of here before that happens." David decides as he steps in the middle of the crowd. "Alright, listen up! We need you to get back to your homes."

"No one's going anywhere." Zelena interrupts the prince. They turn to find Zelena walking towards them with Rumple reluctantly following from behind. "The show needs an audience." She glares down at one of the dwarfs. "Out of my way, munchkin."

"I'm a dwarf." Sneezy tells her.

She grimaces. "That's even worse." She walks into the middle of the street, looking around for her sister. Rumple exchanges a sad look with Belle. "Where is she, hmm?" Zelena asks. "Don't tell me – she's a coward. Well, this isn't good. For any of you. If my sister's not here in five minutes, I'm going to let the Dark One off his leash."

Rumple looks down, humiliated, while Belle glares angrily at the witch. 

* * *

At the beach, Nick looks up at his phone with wide eyes.

"We have to go." He whispers to Karley.

Karley looks confused. "What? Why?"

"It's mom. She just sent me a text – or more like a going away text."

"What are you talking about, Nick?" Karley begins to panic.

"She's apparently going head to head with the Wicked Witch. We need to go. Now!"

Karley looks back at Avia who is preoccupied with the fire while Hook stands a little ways away, looking over the girl. They run over to the pirate. "Hook." She calls out quietly. "We have to go."

"It's our mom." Nick adds. "She needs us."

Hook nods. "Go head. I'll watch over her."

"Thanks." Nick pats Hook on the arm as he and Karley run towards the town. 

* * *

Five minutes have passed, according to the clock tower, and Regina has still yet to arrive. "Time's up." Zelena exclaims as she walks over to Rumplestiltskin. "Who do you want to kill first, Rumple?"

"He's not killing anyone." Emma says, stepping up. "If you want to fight someone, Zelena, fight me."

"Sorry, dear. I don't dance with amateurs."

"I'm not an amateur. I'm the Savior."

"Mm. Appears someone's got an inflated sense of self-worth." Zelena turns to Rumple. "Perhaps, that darling little girl to get you started?" She smirks. Emma lunges towards Zelena at the mention of her sister, but Zelena motions with the dagger to Rumple and he waves his hand out, throwing Emma back into David and Tinkerbell. "Anybody else want to give it a go?"

"I do." Everyone gasps as Regina makes herself known, sparking a smile on the Wicked Witch's face. "Didn't anyone tell you? Black is my color." She says about Zelena's attire.

Zelena chuckles. "But it looks so much better on me."

Nick and Karley run up next to the Charmings. "Mom, don't!" Nick pleads.

Regina holds out her hand. "Nicholas, Karley, stay right there. I've got this." She says, grinning at Zelena.

"Where's Avia?" Emma asks the siblings.

"She's safe with Hook." Karley assures her.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Zelena says as she now stands face to face with Regina.

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily." Regina tells her.

"Oh." Zelena smiles. "So, you've finally accepted me into the family?"

"I've accepted that we shared a mother, yes. But I still have one question. What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were born." Zelena snarls.

An angered Regina punches her sister in the face, causing the crowd to gasps, seeing that she gave Zelena a bloody lip. Regina sighs, relieved. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Rumplestiltskin can't save you this time." Zelena says, amused. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

A young Regina is sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, when Zelena appears behind her, holding a knife.

The witch quickly grabs the Queen and threatens her with the knife at her throat. "Don't make a sound. Rumplestiltskin's wasting his time with you." Zelena sneers. "You don't deserve him. You don't deserve any of this. Our mother couldn't see it, and neither can he." Regina stares fearfully into the mirror at Zelena who digs the knife deeper into her throat. "But I'll show them they're wrong."

Zelena plunges the knife into Regina's neck, but the Queen poofs in a puff of green smoke and into a giggling Rumplestiltskin, who proceeds to pull the knife from his neck. "Surprise, dearie! As I've always said, jealousy drives people to do crazy things."

Zelena stares at the imp, her feelings obviously hurt by this. "You tricked me?"

Rumple walks away, smugly. "Consider it a test – one you failed."

"Yeah, but I was just trying to make your decision easier and show you that I'm powerful, that I'm the one that's going to cast your curse."

"Well, I appreciate your efforts, dearie, but I'm afraid you just disqualified yourself." He says, turning back towards her.

"What?" Zelena scowls. "Why?"

"Because casting the curse has a price. A steep one. You'll have to give up the thing you love most."

"I can do that."

"That's the problem, dearie. The thing you love most… is me." Rumple reveals.

Zelena scoffs. "You think I love you?"

"I'm a perceptive sort."

"You're insane."

"Besides the point. Well, look, it's okay. I have that effect on women. You love me. And that, dearie, makes you too dangerous."

"So, Regina – "

"Has the job." Rumple finishes. Zelena begins to pant heavily with anger and jealously, causing the green on her neck to continue to spread over the rest of her skin. Rumple cackles at this. "You might want to get that checked out."

Zelena shudders, embarrassed. "You know what? Forget the curse! I'll find another way to give you what you want."

"Well, unless you can take me to a land without magic, I'm afraid that's not possible."

"I can." Zelena realizes. "I could have taken you there."

Rumple narrows his eyes at the witch, intrigued. "How?"

Zelena pulls up her dress, revealing the silver slippers. "These slippers – the wizard gave them to me. And they can take you anywhere you want to go."

"Wizard, eh?"

"But it's too late." Zelena exclaims angrily.

"Who – Who – Who says it too late?" He asks, desperately.

"You chose her."

"Perhaps I was hasty."

"I am not naïve. There is only one way you'll ever get these slippers from me. You'll have to kill me."

Rumple raises his hands, willing to do whatever. "Well, if I must."

He throws his hand towards her, but Zelena poofs away, reappearing higher up in the chambers. "You shouldn't have taught me all your tricks, Rumple." Rumple surprised by this, looks up at the witch. "I'll see you again, dearie. And next time, you will choose me."

Zelena clicks her heels three times together and disappears back to Oz. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Rumplestiltskin watches as Zelena and Regina argue. "He should have chosen me." The Wicked Witch states furiously.

"Who?" Regina asks.

"Rumplestiltskin."

Regina smirks. "That's what this is about? You're jealous of me?"

Regina uses her magic to bring down the traffic light which she intends to hit the enraged witch with, but Zelena uses her own magic and throws it, nearly hitting the random townspeople. "You still don't realize what you had." Zelena tells her as they circle one another. "You never did. You got everything I ever wanted, and you didn't even deserve it! But I'm gonna take it all from you!" Zelena uses her magic to throw Regina at Doc's car. Regina gets back up and dusts herself off before making her way back to her sister, forming a fireball in her hand. But before she gets the chance to throw it at Zelena, Zelena simply uses her own magic to put it out, and then uses magic to lift Regina off the ground, choking her. "You can't beat me, little sis. Everything Rumplestiltskin taught you, he taught me, too." Regina exhales against the magical grip Zelena has around her neck. "But I was the better student." Everyone gasps with widened eyes as they watch Zelena throw Regina into the clock tower. Zelena disappears, reappearing in front of Regina as she stands up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Regina asks with fury in her eyes. "Kill me."

"I never said I wanted to kill you. I said I wanted to destroy you, and to do that, I need your heart." With that, Zelena plunges her hand into Regina's chest, intending on grabbing her sister's heart, but there is nothing there. "Where is it!?"

"Our mother taught me one thing – never bring your heart to a witch fight." Regina grins. "Something you'd know if she hadn't…abandoned you." She pushes Zelena away.

"You haven't won, Regina. I will get your heart!" Zelena exclaims. "I will get everything you ever had!" She uses magic to pull up a flying broom.

Regina smiles smugly up at the witch. "Not today."

Zelena flies out of the clock tower just as Emma, Snow, David, Nick, and Karley run in. "Are you alright?" Emma asks as they run up the stairs where Regina is still standing.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Mom!" Nick and Karley exclaim, crashing into their mother. Regina immediately wraps her arms around her children.

"Gold disappeared. We thought that meant – "

"She defeated me?" Regina interrupts David. "Hardly."

"You won?" Snow asks, surprised.

"Well, don't act so surprised. As it turns out, Zelena wanted my heart. It's a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to bring it with me."

"Why does she want your heart?" David asks.

"Well, she got your courage and wants my heart. Those are ingredients." Regina states.

"For what? A curse?" Nick asks.

"But we're already in Storybrooke." Karley says, confused.

"And we've already lost our memories." Snow adds. "What else could she do to us?"

They all look through the broken clock tower, wondering what Zelena could possibly want to do to them. 

* * *

Regina, Nick, and Karley are running through the woods.

"Please tell me you put it somewhere safe." Karley pleads.

"I have someone guarding it." Regina assures her daughter.

"Who?"

"Did the plan work?" Robin Hood calls out, startling them slightly.

"That depends." Regina pants. "Is it still here?"

"You had a thief guard your heart?" Karley asks, rolling her eyes.

"Right where you left it." Robin walks over to the tree which has an opening in the bottom and grabs Regina's heart.

Regina smiles, relieved. "Well, then, it worked. I just needed to find the one thing I had that Zelena didn't."

"And what exactly was that?"

Regina stares at the lion tattoo on Robin's forearm before she grabs her heart from him. "My heartless mother. My sister was right about something. She said I don't always realize what I have right in front of me."

"And what's that?" Robin asks.

Regina smiles at her kids. "Just that I didn't always appreciate things."

"Mom, what are you waiting for?" Nick asks. "Your heart."

"No, Nicholas." Regina places her heart into her satchel. "Until Zelena is defeated for good, my heart isn't safe." She then holds it out to Robin. "Would you mind holding on to this for a bit longer?"

"You're really going to entrust something so valuable to a common thief like me?" Robin questions.

Regina smiles. "You can't steal something that's been given to you." She turns around, placing her arms over both Karley and Nick's shoulders, leading them away.

"You still owe me that drink." He reminds her.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Regina and her kids continue to walk away as Karley looks over her shoulder at Robin, who is staring longingly at Regina.

"Protect my mom's heart." Nick says, turning around.

Robin nods with a smile. "You can count on it."

Nick smiles as Karley rolls her eyes, allowing their mom to lead them out of the forest. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bed and breakfast, Emma is standing at their room door as Hook walks Avia towards it.

"I guess I should thank you for tonight." Avia says to the pirate, earning a playful eye roll from her sister. "I wasn't expecting to actually enjoy myself."

"Anytime." Hook nods. Emma nudges her sister as Avia passes her and walks into the room, leaving Emma and Hook alone. "How did the Queen fare against the Witch?" He asks.

"She survived, but the rest is definitely more than a doorway conversation." Emma tells him. "Thanks for taking her. How did it go?"

Hook smirks. "Her stubbornness has not changed. But she will have more questions for you. Questions that I am unable to answer without revealing the truth about her real life."

Emma just simply smiles at the pirate. "Thanks again." She says and heads back inside the room, leaving Hook alone in the hall. 

* * *

In the storm cellar of the farmhouse, Zelena slams the cage closed, once again locking Rumplestiltskin inside.

"What? No meat pie?" He asks sarcastically.

Zelena glares at the Dark One, forcing him onto his knees with the dagger. "She's clever, Rumple, but so am I. Regina's heart is somewhere in this town, and it's only a matter of time before I find it."

"Whatever twisted curse you have planned, it won't change anything. If I had to do it all again, I'd still choose Regina."

"Would you, now? Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

Rumple chuckles. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"We are doing it all over again." Zelena informs him. "What I'm casting isn't a curse." She chuckles, turning around. "It's a second chance!" 

* * *

Oz…

Zelena is once again walking down the yellow brick road through Emerald City. She uses her magic to throw the two guards to either side, making her way into the room of the Wizard.

"I learned some tricks while I was gone." She reveals. "You showed me my past. Now take me there – to the moment my mother abandoned me. That's when it all went wrong. I need to go back and change it."

"You want to travel back in time?" The Wizard asks. "To change the past?" He begins to laugh.

Zelena looks up at the Wizard's shadow, insulted and upset by his amusement towards her. "What's so funny?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

"I thought you were the 'Great and Terrible Oz.'"

"Even my power has its limits." He says.

Zelena uses her magic to force the curtain the displays Oz's shadow and is surprised to find a simple man behind it. "You're telling me." She sneers. She uses her magic to drag the man across the floor and to her.

"No!" The man begs. "Don't hurt me! Please!"

"Who are you!?"

The man turns to face Zelena, revealing himself as Emma's ex-boyfriend from New York. "My name is Walsh. I'm just a circus huckster." He explains nervously. "I'm a showman. I come from a distant land – a place called Kansas."

"You're not even a wizard?" Zelena exclaims, furiously.

"It's all part of the act, but what I peddle is real. What you saw there is real. Those slippers took you to the Enchanted Forest, didn't they? I may not have magic, but the things I collect do."

"That's why you wanted me to bring you something of Rumplestiltskin's. So, you could carry on this charade."

"I didn't mean any harm." He assures her. "I was trying to help us both. What you seek doesn't exist. No magic is that strong."

"Well, then, I have no use for you. At least not like that."

Walsh stands to his feet, looking confused. "Like what?"

"What I need is someone who is willing to do whatever I ask without question." Zelena explains. Walsh follows her gaze up to the poster behind him of a flying monkey. "Like a trained circus animal."

He turns to the witch, realizing what's going on. "You're evil."

Zelena smiles. "Not evil, dear. Wicked." Fear consumes Walsh's face as he tries to run from Zelena. But he is no escape for her magic and is soon turned into a flying monkey. She laughs proudly. "Much better. Now, come. If I'm going to find a way to change the past, I've got work to do."

Zelena uses her magic to open the portal, showing Regina who is using her own magic. "Well done, Regina." Rumplestiltskin exclaims, proudly. "You've been practicing. You're shaping up to be the best pupil I ever had."

An evil grin comes upon the Queen's face, while a look of jealousy comes across Zelena's. The green starts growing across her entire body. "We'll see about that. When I'm done, Regina, you'll have never even been born." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Avia is laying on her bed, thinking about the day's events and what Killian had told her about Neal and his parents. Emma suddenly falls on her back beside her sister and smiles softly at her.

"You had a good day?" Emma asks.

Avia rolls her eyes, playfully, at her sister. "Actually, I did. Killian brought us to the beach."

Emma smiles. "You love the beach."

"Yeah." Avia mumbles. "I know."

Emma furrows her brow. "What's wrong?"

Avia lets out a heavy sigh. "Emma, Killian told me that Neal's parents abandoned him, too. Did you know that?"

Emma nods, sadly. "Yeah, kid. I did."

"You know, it sucks that Neal died. No matter what kind of person he was, he still didn't deserve that. But, that doesn't mean I'm over what he did to us. I know that you are, and that's great."

Emma shrugs. "Well, Avs, I can't necessarily say I'm over it. It still happened, and it still hurts sometimes, but since I now know why he did it, I can move on and forgive him for it."

"Yeah. Killian said Neal did what he did because he was trying to keep us safe. He told me I should ask you what that means."

Emma ponders a moment, thinking about Neal. She pulls out the swan necklace he gave to her before he died, that is now hanging from her neck. She looks at her sister's bright green eyes staring back at her, desperate for answers. "Let's talk."


	34. All I Want

**Okay. Thank you to everyone who left reviews! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I've been getting ready for the holiday and work has been crazy. But I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a little shorter than normal.  
**  
 **Your reviews keep me motivated, though, so please, keep doing it! :)**

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

It's nighttime in the forest as a wealthy carriage rides down the dirt road, being pulled by four horses, each ridden by a knight. It comes to stop when a man dressed in armor and helmet, carrying a shield, stands in the middle of the road, drawing his sword.

"And just who might you be?" One of the knights asks the mysterious man.

"I'm the man who's going to relieve you of that chest full of gold you are transporting." The armored man tells him.

The knights begin to laugh. "You and what army?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked." The man raises his sword as a signal and flaming arrows begin to light from inside the woods. The knights look a bit frightened by the flaming arrows that are now surrounding them. "Your choice. Save your lives or the gold."

"Retreat!" The knight shouts. The horses turn around and head the opposite way down the road, leaving the carriage of gold.

As the knights disappear into the night, the mystery man pulls off his helmet, revealing himself as Captain Hook. "Smee!?" Smee walks up. "Those arrows took a lot longer to light than discussed."

"Well, it wasn't easy lighting all of them by ourselves, Captain." Mr. Smee explains as two other pirates' approach. "Maybe if we had an actual army…"

"And share in the spoils?" Hook bemuses. "I think not."

They walk over to the carriage and Smee grabs the keys to unlock it. "I got to say, it's good to be at your side again, sir, and not as a rat." He opens the carriage's door and the two other pirates remove a treasure chest that's inside.

Smee breaks the chest's lock and reveals mounds of gold and treasure. "What did I tell you, Mates? You don't need a ship to be a pirate." Hook laughs.

* * *

At a tavern, Hook and his small crew are inside gambling and drinking.

Hook raises his tankard of beer in the air. "To the most clever, dastardly band of pirates to ever set sa – " He and Smee begin to laugh at his mistake of almost saying sail. " – stride on the open roads!"

"To Captain Hook!" Smee shouts, raising his own tankard. Everyone in the bar raise their glass and cheer to Hook. "The boys and I chipped in and got you something." He gestures towards a wench, who is obviously a prostitute, standing by the bar.

"Oh." The wench walks over with a smile on her face, grabbing Hook's hand. "Mr. Smee, how did you know?" Hook says, looking pleased, allowing the wench to lead him out of the tavern.

* * *

Outside the tavern, Hook smiles at the wench as he hands her a bag full of coins. "I don't understand." She says, confused. "Your men took care of me."

"And tomorrow you shall tell them that you had a grand time. Goodnight."

The wench walks away as Hook sighs with sadness, only having one woman on his mind – Emma. He begins walking down the alley until he is suddenly hit in the head with a blunt object, causing him to fall on the ground, groaning in pain as he holds his head. The woman responsible then gets on top of him and threatens the pirate with a knife at his throat. "Move, and I'll slit your throat."

But because of his blurred vision, Hook couldn't quite make out who the mysterious woman is threatening him. "Not a good plan for you." He tells her. "I'm guessing you don't know who I am."

"I know exactly who you are, Captain Hook."

"Well, then, I'm at a disadvantage." Hook smiles. His vision finally becomes clear, seeing the familiar face.

"My name's Ariel." The red-head mermaid introduces herself. "And you're gonna pay for what you've done."

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Inside the loft, David and Emma are sitting on the floor attempting to put together the baby's crib.

David is looking down at the instructions in his hands, baffled. "I've seen enemy battle plans that were easier to decode than this."

"Let me see." David hands the instructions over to his daughter.

"Are you sure Avia is okay?" Snow asks from the rocking chair she is sitting in.

"Yeah." Emma assures her mother. "I told you, it's tradition for me to let her sleep in for her birthday. Makes her far more pleasant to be around. You should know that."

Snow looks at the clock. "It's nearly ten."

"Don't worry. I left her a note to text me when she gets up. Alright, it says, 'Take screws 'E' with washers 'D' through bar 'C' – " Emma attaches all the components. " – using wrench 'F,' which is – " She looks around their cluttered mess. " – not provided." Emma reads, angered.

"Why don't you just call Marco? He's really good at this sort of thing."

"No!" "We're fine." Emma and David refuse.

Snow sighs heavily at their stubbornness. "Should we even be doing this? Ever since the showdown between Regina and the Wicked Witch, we haven't seen Zelena or Gold at all. Shouldn't we be focusing on her next move?"

"We are." Emma says. "We just can't stop living."

"And this crib is a statement." David adds. "We're not gonna lose another baby."

"We already lost our other baby, David." Snow says, sadly. "We're missing out on another birthday because Avia still doesn't remember us."

Before either David or Emma could respond, Regina walks into the apartment. "I'm finished." She says, placing magical ingredients down on the table.

"So? Did it work?" David asks, standing up. "Were you able to put up a new protection spell?"

"One that can't be undone by blood magic." Regina says, proudly. "I also put one up around Granny's diner and the bed and breakfast, which means Zelena won't be able to put her hands on either one of your babies."

Snow sighs, relieved. "Any idea why she would want to?"

"Well, why she would want Avia – for obvious reasons. Your daughter is very powerful which we already know. But the number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you." Regina explains. "That greenie is clearly one twisted witch. But as long as we're in here, and Avia is inside her room at the inn, we're safe."

Snow and David turn to Emma. "Okay. Okay." Emma grabs her phone, seeing the worried looks her parents are giving her. "I'll text Avia and tell her to meet me here."

"I don't care if she doesn't remember us; knowing that Avia is here with her family where she belongs, where we know she is safe, is all that matters right now." David states, firmly.

"Yeah. I got it." Emma places her phone back in her pocket. "But I also think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight to Zelena." She says sternly.

"Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday?" Regina asks the stubborn Savior. "She has magic – powerful magic."

"I have magic, too. You've seen me use it. I just can't always control it. But if we teamed up, if you taught me – "

"Now, why does this feel so familiar?" Regina asks sarcastically.

"I'm ready this time."

Regina chuckles. "Okay. But if we do this, we do this my way. This isn't drinking stale coffee at a stakeout or whatever you did as a bail bondsperson." She places her hand on top of her chest that contains her magical ingredients. "This is a way of life. You have to fully commit to it."

"Not a problem." Emma assures her, earning worried glances from her parents.

"Meet me at my vault in one hour." Regina walks out of the apartment.

Emma exhales, looking at her parents, knowing exactly what they're thinking. "And no complaining. I'm doing this. It's the only way." Snow raises her hands in defense. "And yes, I will be careful." She says, standing up.

"We know." Snow tells her.

"Just take care of Avia."

"You know we will." David says.

* * *

Over at the bed and breakfast, Avia slowly opens her tired eyes, but her vision is blocked by a note taped to her forehead. She furrows her brows in confusion as she sits up and takes the note off, looking at it.

"Emma?" She calls out for her sister. Avia begins to read the note. _'Happy Birthday! I thought I would head over to Mary Margaret and David's while I let you sleep in. Give me a call when you wake up.'_ Avia rolls her eyes. She reaches over and grabs her cell phone from off the nightstand. She's about to dial Emma's number until she sees that she has a text instead from her sister. _'Hey, kid. Meet me at Mary Margaret and David's when you get up!'_ Avia lets out a long sigh as she tosses the note and her phone on the other side of the bed. "Happy Birthday to me." She mumbles.

* * *

Out on the docks, Hook is looking out at the open sea when Mr. Smee approaches.

"Captain Hook."

"It's about time, Mr. Smee." Hook says, displeased. "You know how much I abhor waiting. What is it that's so urgent?"

"It's just, um, me and then men were talking about how we haven't seen much of you since we all ended up back here." Smee tells him.

Hook laughs. "Is there a point to that rather odd observation?"

"What's keeping us from crewing up again – hitting the high seas, getting back to pirating?"

Hook scowls. "You mean, other than being attacked and turned into flying monkeys? Have you forgotten? There's no safe passage out of this town. You've already been a rodent, Mr. Smee. Does life as a simian interest you, as well?"

"Of course there's safe passage." Smee argues. "We could outrun them."

"Not with that torso of yours."

"If we had a fast enough ship. The Jolly Roger, for instance. You still haven't told me whether you found her during the time none of us can remember."

"What happened during that time isn't important." Hook tells him.

"Because you remember." Smee reminds the pirate. "Is our ship okay? What happened to it?"

" _My_ ship." Hook states firmly. "And all you need to know, Mr. Smee, is that the Jolly Roger isn't here. So, there will be no outrunning of anything."

"I mean, what if we found another ship?" Smee asks. "Any of these – " He looks out at the other ships docked.

"Mr. Smee, I've tried letting you down easy." Hook interrupts, peeved. "Now let me be more direct. I have no intentions of leaving this town."

"Captain, I agree with you this place has its bright spots. But the Wicked Witch is here. And with that sort of danger, what possible reason do you have to stay?"

Hook looks behind him and sees that Emma is walking towards them. "My reasons are my own. Question them again at your peril." Hook threatens.

Smee looks down, understanding. "Sir." He walks away as Emma approaches.

"Did he used to be a rat?" Emma asks, puzzled.

"Aye." Hook confirms. "In many ways, he still is." He turns around, smiling at Emma. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Swan?"

"I was just wondering if you could just keep an eye out for Avia. She'll be with our parents today, and Regina put a protection spell around the apartment, but I just would like extra eyes on them whenever you can."

Hook smirks. "If you want to get close to me, you just need to ask." He teases.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Why am I not surprised you're making this about you? With our mother pregnant, they're going to need all the help they can get. David can only do so much. I need eyes on the outside cause Regina needs to train me in magic." She explains. "We think together, we might be able to defeat the Wicked Witch."

"That's the first reasonable plan I've heard since this all began. Magic is a part of you, Swan. Don't forget – I was there when Cora tried to steal your heart." Emma sighs, uncomfortably. "I saw the power inside of you. It's about time you embraced it. It's what makes you the Savior."

"I'm not embracing anything. I need to learn magic to defeat Zelena and make sure everyone here is safe. After that, I'm done."

Hook narrows his eyes, curiously. "Done with what, exactly?"

"Avia doesn't belong here – not anymore. She belongs in the real world, in New York, and the life that she remembers. It was good. And it didn't involve vile villains."

"And it didn't involve your parents either, Swan." Hook argues. "Are you even thinking about what you are going to be putting them through? You can't just pretend like this never happened. Trust me. I spent the last year trying to do just that – return to the person I used to be – and it didn't work."

"Why?" Emma asks. "What happened over the last year that you're not telling me?"

"It matters not. Just take it from me just this once. No matter how much you wish you could go back to your old life… you can't."

* * *

Snow and David open the front door to greet their daughter. "Happy Birthday, Avia!" They both shout happily.

Avia tries her best to stop from laughing. "Um. Thanks." She says, awkwardly. "How'd you know?"

"Well, Emma told us." Snow shrugs, though, in all actuality it was hard to forget any of your kids' birthdays whenever you're the one pushing them out. "Come in. Come in."

Avia walks inside the apartment and looks around for her big sister. "Well, Emma told me to meet her here. Where is she?" Avia wonders.

Snow and David glance at one another. "Oh. Well, - " David stammers. "Um. Avia, Emma had something come up, so she'd thought it would better if you hung around us until she's finished."

Avia sighs, heavily, rolling her eyes. "Of course she's working. And she's pawning me off on someone else again… on my birthday."

"She's not pawning you off on anyone, Avia. We want you here."

"And we promise no baby or cradle cap talk." Snow assures her quickly. "This is your day. We'll do whatever you want to do."

Avia gives them a kind smile. "You know, it's fine. I've sort of gotten used to this. I'm not even sure why I thought today would be any different." Avia grabs her phone and her earphones from her back pocket. "I'll just sit over here." She walks over to the chair in the corner. "Don't let me being here mess up whatever you guys have planned." She sees the mess of the crib that is still not put together on the floor. "It looks like you have a lot to do anyway."

And with that, Snow and David watch their daughter sit down and place her earphones in her ears, immediately draining the sound of the outside world around her. They look at each other, saddened. "We can't just not do anything, David." Snow says quietly.

David sighs as he walks Snow into the kitchen. "I can't say that I blame her for how she feels right now. Without her memories, Avia doesn't know anyone. She's celebrating her birthday with complete strangers and her sister is no where around. This isn't the life she is used to, regardless if they're just fake memories."

"So, what?" Snow frowns. "Are we just going to have her sit in a corner for the entire day?" She exclaims disapprovingly.

David shakes his head as he glances up at his daughter. "No. We'll figure out something."

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

Ariel is still on top of Hook, holding a knife to his throat. "Fear of adding insult to injury, would you mind catching me up on your particular grievance?" Hook asks, curiously as to why he is being threatened.

"You kidnapped Prince Eric, - " Ariel accuses. " – and you're gonna return him to me." Ariel stands up, pointing the knife at Hook. "Now on your feet!" She orders.

"Kidnapping a prince does sound like something I would do, - " Hook says, standing up. " – but I'm afraid you've got the wrong pirate." Hook grabs the knife from Ariel's hand and positions himself behind her, holding the weapon to her throat. "Or should I say the wrong pirate has you?"

"Go ahead – kill me. But I still know you're lying. One of Eric's men escaped, so I know the ship that took him was yours – the Jolly Roger."

Hook looks surprised by this. "The Jolly Roger?" He repeats, longingly. "Are you certain?" He turns Ariel around, facing him. "Answer me!" He demands, angrily.

Ariel looks into Hook's eyes, coming to the realization. "You really didn't take him."

"What else do you know about who's captaining my ship? Did that man tell you anything else!?"

"Only that he was able to escape with a weapon that he stole from the armory – the dagger that's against my throat." Ariel explains.

Hook steps away, allowing Ariel to breathe, as he inspects the dagger in his hand. He notices the initials 'B.B.' engraved on the handle. Hook then begins to laugh, knowing exactly who the dagger belongs to.

Ariel watches with worry for her prince as the pirate runs off.

* * *

Inside the tavern, Hook bursts inside where his pirates are drunk and half-asleep.

"Rise and shine, you bilge rats!" He exclaims. "No offense, Mr. Smee."

"None taken." Smee assures him as he slowly awakens. "What is it?"

"I know who has the Jolly Roger, and we're gonna take her back." Hook says, determined.

Smee grins, clearly intrigued. "Whose funeral shall we be attending, Sir?"

Hook slams the dagger into the table. "Black Beard."

Smee's eyes widen in fear. "Black Beard?" Hook nods. "But he's the most cutthroat pirate ever to hoist a sail. After you, of course."

"Which will make it all the more satisfying when I take my ship back and make him walk her lovely plank."

"Let's not be hasty." Smee begs. "We've been having fun robbing carriages. Getting rich from it, too. Maybe we should forget about the Jolly Roger. You said it yourself. We don't need a ship to be – "

"She's not just a ship." Hook argues.

"I'm fairly certain she is."

"She's more than that. I haven't been myself since we've returned." Hook admits. "I should have realized the reason why. It's because I don't have _her_."

"'Her'?" Smee questions. "You talk about the vessel as though she's a woman."

"Women come and go, Mr. Smee, but a pirate's life – it's forever."

"Still, Captain, I doubt we could even find Black Beard – "

"Don't be a coward!" Hook orders furiously. "I know where he moors his vessels. It's less than a day's trek. And then I'll have my ship again."

Ariel suddenly steps up, overhearing the two. "And I will have my prince."

"Few people have held a dagger to my throat and lived to tell the tale." Hook informs the mermaid. "I'd leave before I change my mind."

"No." Ariel glares. "I've crossed paths with enough pirates to know your code. Any valuable information a pirate captain ascertains shall be compensated in equal favor."

"I think she's right." Smee chimes in, earning an angry glare from Hook.

"So, when do we leave?"

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

At the loft, David is sitting on the floor, attempting to put together the crib again. He had picked up the wrench that was needed from the hardware store, but it seemed to still be a battle to put the baby bed together.

Avia glances up from her phone when she hears the man groan in frustration through her music. She pulls her earphones out her ears and sets her phone aside before she stands up and sits down on the floor next to David. "You're doing it all wrong."

David arches his brow up at his daughter. "Am I now?"

Snow looks up from inside the kitchen when she hears her husband and daughter. Avia hadn't said a word to either one of them since she walked in the door. "Well, yeah." Avia shrugs. "If you were doing it right, it would be together by now." She teases.

Snow laughs to herself, shaking her head. Same old Avia. David laughs. "Well, do you think you can do a better job?" He asks.

"Well, you need to organize everything first." David watches as Avia piles all the similar pieces together in their own separate group. "It makes it easier to sift through what you need. And, as for this, - " Avia grabs the instructions from David and tosses it away. David scoffs as he looks up at his wife in amusement. Snow just simply smiles. It was starting to feel like old times, and she wasn't going to dare interrupt the two. "—you don't need it. We can figure it out ourselves."

"Really now?" David asks, uncertain. "You mean, you're going to help me put together this crib without any instructions to follow?"

Avia shrugs. "Yeah." She starts to grab a piece of the crib. "When Emma and I moved to New York, we had to put together everything in our apartment. We followed the instructions for maybe three or four of the different furniture we had, but eventually, it started to become repetitive for us and we were putting tables together in record time without following any sort of instructions. I think you and I together can do this. If you don't mind the help."

David smiles, amazed. "I would love the help."

Avia smiles. "Great. Let's get started."

Snow leans across the counter with a soft smile on her face as she watches her husband and daughter put together her next baby's crib, only wishing Emma was there with them – not to mention Avia's memories.

* * *

"Okay. Now, just put this screw through this bar – " David watches in awe of his daughter. They've been at it for a half hour now and David couldn't stop himself from staring at his daughter every so often while she concentrated solely on the subject in front of her, oblivious to his stares. " – and then – " She locks the last part of the crib in place. "There ya go." She smiles at David.

David shakes his head. "Did you really put a crib together?"

Avia shrugs, chuckling. "Well, you helped."

She and David fall back onto the couch. "Barely." David laughs. Avia looks back at the crib. "I bet you didn't think you'd be putting together a crib on your birthday."

"Well, I didn't exactly expect to still be in Storybrooke either.

"I'm sorry about that, Avia."

Avia shrugs. "It's fine. Emma's job comes first. It's more important."

David looks longingly at his daughter, wishing he could bring her into his arms. "You're just as important, Avia. Maybe even more."

Avia tuns to David, taken aback, unsure of what to say. "Um." She stammers. "So, do you know if you're having a boy or girl?" David sighs as he thinks about the new baby, looking towards the finished crib. "Or is it a surprise?"

"A surprise." David smiles softly.

"Well, if it's a girl, just remember the name Avia. It's a pretty great name for a little girl."

David chuckles. "It is a pretty great name." He agrees. "Definitely one of a kind."

Snow comes downstairs and is surprised to see the crib finished and not just a pile of wood on the floor. "You finished."

David stands, walking over to his wife. "Thanks to Avia." He says, smiling at the girl. "She basically put it together by herself."

"Really?" Snow smiles.

Avia shrugs. "David helped." She smirks. "But now your baby will be able to sleep in an actual crib and instead of a pile of wood." She teases.

"Well, I was thinking we get out here. Let's go take a walk. The birthday girl, after all, deserves a day out."

"Cool." Avia jumps up, grabbing her cell phone as she heads for the front door.

Snow grimaces. "Actually, Avia, it's really cold outside. I think you need a bigger jacket. I'll go – "

"It's okay." Avia interrupts. "I'll get it." She offers.

"Okay. There's one upstairs in the closet."

"Okay." Avia runs upstairs as David and Snow watch her.

"It almost feels like normal watching her run up those stairs again." David says sadly.

Snow grabs her husband's hand, squeezing it gently, knowing exactly how he is feeling. "I know. But at least we're able to spend this day with her."

"Right." David nods. A knock on the door grabs their attention. David turns around and opens the door to find Nick and Karley.

"Hey." Nick whispers, looking behind David and Snow. "Is she here?"

Snow smiles as she nods. "Yes." She answers quietly. "She's upstairs."

"Well, we just wanted to let you know that everything is set. It should all be ready by tonight."

David pats Nick on his shoulder. "Thank you, Nick. I know she doesn't remember us, but she'll always remember this day."

Nick nods, knowing that's true. He'd make everyday feel like today if he could, if it made Avia happy. "Are you guys going somewhere?" Karley asks.

"Uh, yeah." Snow says. "We're going to take a walk. I was thinking the beach. How about you both come with us?"

Nick and Karley look at one another. "Sure." They both agree.

"Avia is taking a long time." David frowns. "Maybe I should – "

"No. Let us." Nick interrupts, stepping inside the apartment.

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"Thanks. Come on." Nick says to Karley before they both run up the stairs.

David turns towards Snow, who is looking sadly towards the stairs. He wraps an arm around her, bringing her close, as he places his other hand on top of her pregnant baby. "We are going to defeat Zelena and we are going to get our daughter back."

Snow smiles, looking up at her husband's blue eyes. "I know we will."

* * *

Upstairs, with the coat she found in the closet in her hand, Avia is sitting on the bed in somewhat of a daze when Nick and Karley walk in.

They glance at each other, sensing something was wrong. "Avia?" Nick calls out.

"Is she okay?" Karley wonders as they walk closer to her.

Nick touches Avia's shoulder, causing her to flinch. "Sorry. Sorry." Nick says, raising his hands.

Avia furrows her brows up at the siblings. "Wha – What are you doing here? I didn't even hear you guys come in."

"We had to drop something off from our mom, and Mary Margaret asked if we wanted to take a walk with you guys." Karley tells her.

"Are you okay?" Nick asks, concerned. "You look a little pale."

Avia quickly stands back on her feet. "Um. Yeah. I'm fine." She says, though, still looking confused. "It's just – "

Nick and Karley watch as Avia looks around the room. "What?" Karley asks slowly.

"Um. Nothing." Avia squeezes her eyes shut, shaking her head. "It's nothing. I just felt – "

"Felt what?" Nick asks, hoping something triggered Avia's memory.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just felt something familiar for a second, but it's over now. I didn't know there was a room up here."

"Oh, yeah. Mary Margaret actually had a roommate a long time ago." Karley tells her, speaking about her friend that's standing right in front of her and Emma. "But they moved away. I guess she never felt the need to clean it out."

"Hm."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick asks.

Avia shrugs, forcing a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Promise. It really was nothing. Come on. Mary Margaret and David are waiting."

"Oh. Hey." Nick grabs Avia's hand, pulling her back, before she walks out. Avia raises her brows, looking at the boy. "I almost forgot. Happy Birthday." He smiles.

Avia smiles graciously at the two siblings. "Yeah. Happy Birthday, Avia. We know you wish you were in New York for your birthday, but we're glad you're here." Karley tells her.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it." Avia then turns around and heads downstairs.

"You think she remembered something?" Karley whispers to her brother.

Nick shrugs, unsure. "I don't know. She may not have remembered something, but she definitely felt something. Come on. Let's go."

* * *

David and Snow are strolling along the beach a little ways behind Avia, Karley, and Nick who are walking in front of them.

"Can you believe she is fifteen?" Snow asks, smiling as she watches her daughter with her friends.

David grins. "It feels like yesterday I was running through the palace with her and Emma in my arms." He says, sadly. What should have been one the happiest days in their lives, next to their wedding day and Emma's birth, ended in having to send his daughters away, turning out to be one of the happiest and worst days of his life. "You know, she didn't cry once while I was fighting Regina's knights. She slept the entire time, undisturbed."

"Emma screaming for me as you took her from arms is still embedded in my memories." Snow says, shivering slightly as she also remembers that day.

David sighs. "Yeah. Mine, too."

"Then, Avia came back into my life the day after her thirteenth birthday." Snow smiles. "And a couple days later, Emma followed. And even though I had no idea who they truly were, they immediately had a place in my heart. And I knew from the moment I saw them, I wanted them to be apart of my life forever."

David chuckles. "You know, I felt the same way that night I met them at my welcome home party. I could have sat under those stairs, talking to them forever. It felt so right. I just wish they would have come into our lives sooner."

"But we have them now." Snow places a hand over her stomach. "And another on the way. Memories or not, we have our family back, David."

David nods, knowing that's true. But he wouldn't deny wishing things were different. They missed thirteen years of their daughters' lives that they'll never get back. If he could start over, he would, and he'd make sure to never let his girls go.

"So, what would you be doing right now if you were in New York?" Karley asks Avia.

Avia thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure. Every year was different and yet just the same. I would have Emma with me that's for sure."

"I'm sure she wishes she was with you right now, too." Nick tells her.

Avia shrugs. "I don't know. I think if she did, she would be here. I don't ever remember a birthday without her."

"Well, the day's not over with yet." Nick smiles. "It's just beginning."

"Hey." Karley looks ahead, puzzled. "What's going on over there?"

The three of them stop walking and look ahead at the group of people hovering over something. Snow and David walk up. "Something wrong?" Snow asks the kids.

"Not sure." Nick scowls.

Snow and David follow their gazes to the crowd ahead. "Uh. How about you kids go to the arcade while we see what's going on?" David suggests. He then pulls out some money from his wallet. "On me." He says, handing it to Avia.

"Sweet." Avia smiles down at the money. "Thanks, David. Come on."

"We'll meet you there as soon as we're done here." Snow calls out to them.

"Okay!" Avia waves as she, Nick, and Karley run the opposite way.

"She washed up on shore." Snow and David hear Granny say as they walk up to the crowd.

"Who did?" Snow asks. "Who's here?" They squeeze their way through and find Granny hovering over Ariel who is in her mermaid attire, but with a warm coat wrapped around her. "Ariel?" Snow utters her old friend's name. Ariel smiles back, awkwardly. "Where have you been?" The crowd begins to dissipate, letting Snow and David handle the situation. Ariel gratefully takes the cup of coffee from Granny. "We thought you'd been turned into a monkey."

"A monkey?" Ariel questions, amused. "No. I'm a girl that turns into a fish."

David chuckles. "Yeah, we know. But what happened to you?"

Ariel shrugs, unsure herself. "I've been under the sea – searching." She explains. "I've traveled to every known realm looking for Prince Eric."

"So, he's missing? For how long?"

"After Pan failed, I woke up here, like everybody else. I couldn't find him. And I didn't understand what happened until I overheard everybody saying that we had all gone to the Enchanted Forest and been there for a year without knowing it."

"So, you still don't know what happened to him?" David inquires.

"That's why I came back here." Ariel tells him. "I thought maybe I'd overlooked something, that he'd be here, but – obviously, you haven't seen him."

"We're sorry." Snow apologizes. "We've been trying to piece together what happened. All we know is that we're up against Regina's sister, the Wicked Witch."

"Do you think that she might be responsible for Prince Eric's disappearance?"

Snow shakes her head, uncertain. "Without our memories, it's impossible to know everything."

Ariel nods her head, understanding. "Maybe for us, but what about Hook?" David suggests.

"The pirate?" Ariel asks.

"Yes." Snow exclaims. "He wasn't part of the witch's curse." She remembers. "He has his memories. Maybe he can – I don't know – shed some light on what happened to Prince Eric."

"Well, do you think he'd help me?"

"He helped us save Avia. I don't know why not."

* * *

Over at Granny's Diner, David and Snow walk in, accompanied by Ariel, as they walk over to the pirate, who is sitting at the counter.

"Uh, Hook, this is a friend of ours – Ariel." David introduces the two, but Hook recognizes her instantly. "She's looking for someone who didn't return to Storybrooke with the rest of us."

"He's from a maritime kingdom, and he loved to sail." Ariel adds. Hook's a bit surprised to see that Ariel doesn't recognize him. "Perhaps you came across him on the high seas? His name's Prince Eric."

"Sorry, lass. I wish I could help, but I've never heard of him." Hook lies.

Ariel sighs, appearing saddened by this. "Come on. Think hard, Hook." David urges. "Are you sure you can't remember anything that can be useful?"

"My apologies, Mate, but if I'd run across a prince during my adventure, I think I'd remember it."

Looking defeated, Ariel sighs heavily. "I just – I don't understand. How could he vanish without a trace?"

"That's it." Snow ponders. "Maybe he didn't."

David looks at his wife in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When the curse brought us back here, it brought our things, too. Gold's shop is filled with them."

"And if we find something of Eric's, we can use a locator spell to track him." David continues.

"Let's go." Ariel tells them.

"Sounds like a plan." Hook smiles. "Best of luck with that."

"Oh, wait, no." Snow quickly says, stopping Hook from walking further away. "You should go with her. You might remember something that we won't – or can't. You'd be far more useful than us, and we have to get back to Avia."

"Could we have a talk for a moment?" Hook asks David.

David follows Hook away from the girls. "What is it?"

"You sure this is such a good idea, mate? Let's be honest – there's only one obvious explanation why the little mermaid here can't find her prince. He's dead." David exhales, knowing that may be true. "There's no reason to ply her with false hope."

But there was no reason not to try. "In my experience, there's no such thing." David tells him. "You just have to believe. Now go. It's my daughter's birthday and, honestly, I much rather spend time with her right now. Hopefully we'll see you tonight. Good luck."

David pats Hook on his back, gently pushing the reluctant pirate towards the mermaid.

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

Hook, followed by Ariel, followed by Mr. Smee, are now trekking through the forest.

"Trudge, trudge, trudge." Ariel comments in a peeved tone. "If you ask me, there's nothing more boring than land travel. I'll take my tail in the ocean any day."

"That's one thing we can agree on – minus the tail, of course." Hook says, annoyed. "You won't be bored for much longer. Our destination is just past this rise." He points ahead.

"Then it won't be long until I'm reunited – " Ariel's excitement fades when she gets her cloak caught in a bush.

"Here." Hook walks over to help her. "Allow me." He uses his hook to tear the cloak away from the bush.

Ariel frowns, looking down at her cloak. "You've ripped it!" She exclaims furiously at the pirate.

"It's a cloak."

"It's Eric's cloak. And he's had it since before we met." She argues. "He left it with me while he was away to keep him close, and now you have ruined it!"

"If mending a cloak is our biggest obstacle, we're in fine shape." Hook says, narrowing his eyes at the mermaid. "You realize you might not find him – or survive?"

"I will." Ariel insists as she follows Hook towards their destination.

Hook turns, scowling at the mermaid. "Didn't you see the fear Black Beard's name struck into my crew?" He asks. "You don't become a pirate captain through mercy. If I were you I would prepare myself for the worst."

"Why?" Ariel asks as they continue to move forward. "What are you saying – that you would kill Eric if you had him?"

"You don't believe that?"

"Well, honestly, I was a little surprised to hear that you might be responsible for Eric's kidnapping – after the stories that I've heard."

"What stories?" Hook asks, turning back to Ariel, intrigued.

"Well, the ones of you helping reunite Snow White and her family in Neverland. Some people say that you're a hero."

Hook pulls Ariel by her cloak, out of earshot from Mr. Smee. "Don't believe every story you hear." He tells her. He nods to Mr. Smee to keep walking.

"Being good is nothing to be ashamed of." Ariel tells him. "People change. Look at me. I have legs, and I fell in love with a human. I don't think anyone saw that coming."

"You may have changed. I haven't. I'm a pirate, and I always will be." Hook angrily assures her, before he treks onward, following Mr. Smee.

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Inside of Gold's pawnshop, Hook and Ariel walk inside. "Belle?" Ariel immediately calls out to her friend.

Belle looks up from behind the counter and gasps, smiling at her friend who she hadn't seen since the curse took them back to the Enchanted Forest. "Ariel? Where have you been? I was worried I'd never see you again." She walks over to her friend, giving her a hug.

"I've been looking for Eric." Ariel tells her. "He's been missing since we all returned."

"We were hoping we could find something of his here." Hook says.

"Oh, of course – to see if he's in Storybrooke." Belle realizes.

"Have you seen anything of his?" Ariel asks.

"I only just started sorting through things, but – " Ariel glances at Hook. " – don't despair." Belle encourages. "Let's start looking."

They each turn their separate ways and begin searching the shop. Hook walks into the back where he finds his old telescope propped up on a cabinet. "I've been wondering where you went." He grabs the scope and extends it out, holding it up to his eye. But as he looks around through it, he spots Prince Eric's cloak amongst the items. Hook walks over to it and begins to inspect it.

"That's Eric's." Ariel exclaims as she and Belle walk up from behind him. "How did you know that was his?"

"I, uh, I wasn't sure." Hook says as he continues to inspect the Ursula emblem on the clasp. "I saw the sea-creature clasp and remembered he was from a maritime kingdom."

"He is." Ariel confirms happily. "He was. And now he's here." Belle chuckles, delighted for her friend. Ariel walks up and hugs a guilty looking Hook.

* * *

Avia is sitting outside the arcade, smiling down at her phone as she watches a video. Nick walks up, sitting down next to her.

"Whatcha watching?" He asks.

Avia laughs, lightly. "Um. My friends, from back home, they sent me a video." She presses play on her phone and shows Nick. _"'Happy Birthday, Avia! We miss you!'"_ In the background, there are streamers and balloons. _"'This was supposed to be your party, but I guess we have to celebrate without you! Wish you were here!"_ ' The video stops, and Nick looks at Avia who has tears in her eyes. Even though her memories are fake, Nick didn't realize how truly real they are to Avia. "When Emma moved us to New York, I was terrified. The only kids I had ever known were the ones I've met in foster homes and group homes. And even then I stayed to myself. I was afraid to get to know anyone because I feared I'd never see them again. And I was usually right. But when I started my school back in New York, these girls were the first ones to walk up to me and introduce themselves. We were only ten, but they made it feel like we had been knowing each other forever. And as much as I tried pulling away because I was afraid, they'd never let me. They were always dragging me back in, no matter how hard I fought." Nick just sat there silently, surprised that Avia was even opening up to him like this. And, honestly, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, too. How she was speaking about these girls was exactly how it was when they first met. Nick was the one who walked up to her and introduced himself. Nick was the one who refused to let her run away. Nick was the one who was always encouraging her to have hope. He jumped into a freakin' portal for her. And, now, having to listen to her give credit to a group of girls that are just a fake memory was a bit torturing. "They knew all about my past and never judged me for it. I never thought I would have ever let anyone else inside my life except for Emma but, now, – " Avia laughs sadly as she looks at the paused video of her friends. " – I've let three more inside my world, and I just wish I could be with them right now."

Nick sighs, looking forward. "Avia, I know Karley and I aren't your friends from back home, but – "

Avia, realizing she may have hurt the boy's feelings, cringes as she looks at Nick. "Oh, no. Nick, that's not – "

"It's fine." Nick interrupts. "Really. I understand. Your sister brought you to a town where you don't know anyone, and you're basically celebrating your birthday with strangers. But neither one of us are sure how long you're actually going to be here for, but how about we just make the most of it?" He asks, looking back at Avia. "We can't be your friends from New York, but we can be your friends from a strange and weird town called Storybrooke. What do you say?"

Avia slowly smiles. "Okay." She nods. "I'd like that."

Karley walks out of the arcade and sits down on the other side of Avia, sighing heavily. "I really hope David wasn't expecting his money back because – " Karley turns back to the arcade with an angry look on her face. " – that stupid machine ripped me off!" She yells, earning laughs from both Avia and Nick. Karley frowns at them both. "Hey. It's not funny!" Avia and Nick just laugh even more at her causing Karley to roll her eyes as a smile creeps onto her own face.

* * *

Inside the Mill's mausoleum, Regina is walking down the steps, followed by Emma as they walk into Regina's vault.

"Don't touch anything." Regina tells her.

"How am I supposed to learn magic if I can't touch anything?" Emma asks.

"The same way I did with Rumple. We're going to create a solid foundation first and then build your skills from the ground up." She turns around and sees Emma has picked up some sort of petrified claw. She walks over and angrily grabs it from the Savior. "I said 'don't touch.'" Emma sighs, rolling her eyes. Regina turns back around and opens up a chest, picking up her spell book she had hidden away. "Let's start with roots for incantations." She opens the book, handing it to Emma.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Emma looks down at the book in confusion. "What language is this – Spanish?"

"We're not making tapas. We're making magic. It's elvish. Well, half elvish."

"I'm never gonna get this. Is this how Rumple taught you? Just think about your training. What other methods did he use?" Emma asks, impatiently. She wanted to learn, but she wanted to learn quick.

"Rumple was a bully." Regina informs Emma. "He didn't suffer fools, and he certainly didn't coddle his students. And if he tried to teach you how to swim and you couldn't learn, you drowned." She takes the book back from Emma and tosses it back into the chest, closing it.

"Drowned?"

Regina then turns to Emma with a smile. "That's it."

Emma looks confused. "That's what?" Regina lifts her arms and teleports the two of them out of the vault in a flurry of purple smoke, reappearing on the outskirts of Storybrooke. Emma gasps when she reappears, standing in the center of a rope bridge. She looks around with fear, seeing Regina standing safely on the end of it. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Teaching you to swim." Regina says simply.

With her hands holding the ropes on either side of her tightly, Emma looks down seeing just how deep the gorge below the bridge truly is. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"Every time you've exhibited your power, it's been spurred by your instincts. So today, we're going to push those instincts until you master them." Regina smiles.

Emma cringes. "A little reading doesn't sound so bad now."

"You can stop me."

"Stop you from what?" Emma wonders, fearfully.

"This." Regina stretches her hand out and begins to magically pull planks of wood off of the rope bridge, allowing them to fall into the stream down below.

Emma gasps, as she stands alone on only two planks of the bridge. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Making the bridge collapse." Regina says, simply. "You can either stop it… or die."

The planks below her feet suddenly fall through, leaving Emma dangling by her arms as she grips the ropes of the remaining bridge. "Regina!" Emma yells as her feet dangle below her. "Enough! Stop this!"

"No, you stop it!" Regina demands. "No more hand-holding. You have to do this. Reach into your gut. You know you can do this." Emma's eyes widen as she watches the rope she is hanging onto slowly fray away. "It's inside you, Emma. Save the bridge. Save yourself."

The rope soon breaks, and Emma begins to fall down into the gorge. The Queen looks frightened for a moment, thinking Emma might be dead, but her face then falls with satisfaction as she watches Emma levitate herself atop a combination of broken bridge planks and rope. Emma looks amazed with herself as she hovers over to Regina. "Did I – Did I just do that?"

"Yes." Regina confirms, a bit peeved. "When all I wanted was for you to retie the rope."

Emma steps off the planks and back onto solid ground next to Regina, looking back at what she just accomplished. "It was like you said – instinct." Emma frowns, dismayed. "Why are you pissed? I did it. Why does it matter how?"

Regina scowls at the Savior. "You think I'm mad because you didn't listen to me? I'm mad because look at all this potential inside of you, and you've been wasting it."

Emma continues to look at what she's done.

* * *

Back at Gold's shop, Belle pours a potion over Prince Eric's cloak while Hook and Ariel stand near, watching.

"This is a locator spell, so whatever object it's poured on becomes enchanted and returns itself to its rightful owner." She explains.

"Thank you, Belle." Ariel says, graciously. "I know that you've been busy trying to find a way to break your Mr. Gold out of the witch's control. You didn't have to do this."

"No, I did. You know." Belle smiles. "Perhaps a little good news around here will be contagious."

Ariel smiles, nodding, and the three of them watch as the cloak magically rises into the air, flying towards the front door of the shop. "Let's go!" She exclaims, hurrying after it.

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

Hook, Ariel, and Mr. Smee are watching from behind barrels at Black Beard's crew who is seen getting the Jolly Roger ready to set sail.

"Up close, she's even more beautiful than I remember." Hook comments. "Don't worry, my dear, you'll soon be back in my loving arms."

"You do realize you're talking to a boat?" Ariel asks, looking at Hook as if he's gone crazy.

"You have your love. I have mine." He argues.

"So, how are we gonna get on board, Captain?" Smee asks. "Black Beard's crew outnumbers us."

Hook looks at Smee, giving him a wink, before standing up. "I'll show you." They watch as Hook walks aboard the ship and whistles behind one of the pirates. The pirate turns around, receiving a quick punch in the face, falling to the floor. Ariel and Smee quickly run out of their hiding spot as Hook draws his sword. "Stand at attention, Mates!" He shouts to the rest of the crew. "Now boarding the ship – the rightful captain of the Jolly Roger. Now, if the coward who tried stealing her from me would kindly show his face, I'll give him the punishment he deserves."

A man then emerges from beneath the deck. "Gladly." Black Beard draws out his own sword. "But it's not me who'll be punished." He assures Hook as he begins to move around the deck. Hook walks up, amused. "You want your ship back? Then take it." They clash their swords together while Ariel sneaks aboard and makes her way up to the helm, where most of the crew have already congregated, searching for her true love. The pirates' swords continue to clash, now more frequently and aggressively. Black Beard's crew cheers him on as he manages to knock Hook down on the ship's floor. Hook jumps back onto his feet and the battle continues. He tries to slash Black Beard's neck, but he fails, and instead receives an elbow to his face. Black Beard tries to do the same to Hook, but Hook dodges the sword. So, instead, Black Beard forces Hook against a pillar of the ship, pushing his sword towards Hook. But Hook pushes back with his own sword. "I was afraid you weren't gonna show up. Word on the waterways is Captain Hook had gone soft."

"The only thing soft will be your guts spilling on this deck." Hook grabs onto one of the sail's ropes and uses it to swing to the other side of the shop, bringing the sail down in the process, blocking the crew's view. "I'll never give up the Jolly Roger without a fight." The pirates meet back in the middle of the ship and begin clashing their swords once again. Eventually, they come to a point where their blades are being pressed against one another's strength. "You think you know the ship?" Hook asks.

"Oh, every inch of it – I assure you." Black Beard states confidently.

"If that was the case –" Hook pushes Black Beard back. " – you'd know not to step there!" And with one whack of his sword, the floorboard Black Beard is standing on caves in, jamming Black Beard's foot in the gap, making him unable to move. Hook chuckles, pointing his sword at the pirate. "Oh, I've been meaning to fix that."

"Finish it!" Black Beard orders furiously.

"Fancy a shave, do we?" Hook goes to slash Black Beard's throat.

"Wait!" Ariel shouts, emerging from beneath, stopping Hook. "Eric's not on board. You have to get him to tell you where he is."

Hook slowly pushes his sword back onto Black Beard's neck. "You heard the lady. Where is he?"

Black Beard smiles. "So, that's what this was – a rescue mission for some wench? Ha! They were right about you, Hook. You have gone soft."

"I can either make this painful or quite painful." Hook glares. "Now answer!"

"I have him stashed safe and sound on a deserted island." Black Beard reveals. "Only I know where. I was planning to ransom him when the time was right."

"Whatever it is, I'll pay it." Ariel tells him.

"Money's not what I'm after anymore."

"Then what is it that you want?"

"The satisfaction of proving Captain Hook is no longer a pirate."

"How are you gonna prove that?" Hook asks, amused.

"By giving you a choice." Black Beard pushes Hook's sword away before he continues. "Surrender the Jolly Roger to me, and I'll tell you where I'm holding her prince. Or refuse, and he dies along with me."

A frightened Ariel looks towards Hook as he contemplates the offer.

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Ariel and Hook are following Eric's cloak through town. "We must be getting close." Ariel says as they approach the docks. "Maybe he's on one of these boats." Hook remains silent as they continue to follow the cloak, which soon speeds up, before landing on the surface of the water. They look on, confused. "It must be searching." The cloak then plunges down into the water, disappearing. "If the spell worked and it's taken us to Eric, then he's gone!" Ariel exclaims as she turns to Hook, hugging the pirate as she begins to cry for her prince.

* * *

Snow and David are walking on Main Street towards their daughter and her friends who they spot sitting in front of the arcade.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Snow asks, worriedly.

David smirks. "She's gotta learn some time, Snow."

"It's dangerous – not to mention illegal!"

"It couldn't be safer." David assures his wife. "I'll be right there with her. And as far as legality, I'm the Sheriff." Snow rolls her eyes, still unconvinced. "Avia!" Avia, Nick, and Karley look up just in time as David tosses his truck keys to his daughter. Avia furrows her brows in confusion. "How would you like to learn to drive?"

Avia gasps. "Wait? What?" She, Nick, and Karley jump up and rush towards her parents. "Really?"

David laughs. "Well, you're fifteen and you'll be getting your learner's permit soon. So, you'll need to practice."

"You're serious?" Nick asks, flabbergasted.

"Come on." David urges. But Avia didn't need to be told twice. She runs towards David's truck and hops right into the driver's seat. David turns to his worried wife and places a kiss on her cheek. "She's going to be fine." He runs to his truck and hops into the passenger seat.

"Put your seatbelt on!" Snow shouts, hesitantly. "David, stay close to her!"

Nick and Karley step to either side of Snow ready to watch. Avia excitedly places her hands on the wheel and smiles at David. "Are you sure about this?" She asks him.

David laughs. "It's your birthday." He shrugs. "What better way to spend it? And there's no one on the road – "

"No one is ever on the road." Avia laughs.

"Very true. Now, let's get started." He starts the engine up for her.

Nick and Karley glance at Snow who is already cringing. "Are you okay?" Nick asks, amused.

"Not even a little." Snow admits, dreadfully.

Avia takes a deep breath before she slowly pushes down on the pedal, moving forward. But she quickly hits the brakes and gasps. "I did it."

David laughs at his daughter's excitement, thrilled to be the one teaching her as a father very well should be. "Well now, let's see how you do if you go ten miles per hour." He teases. Avia slowly pushes down the pedal again, moving the truck forward. "Okay. Steady, steady." David tells her as they move faster.

Karley looks at Snow, who has her eyes squeezed shut. "You might wanna watch." She laughs. "She's actually doing pretty good."

Snow shakes her head, her eyes still closed. "I'd rather watch once she has her license."

Avia comes to a stop, shocked. "You're a pro!" David praises proudly.

Avia looks out the window at her friends and Snow, who has her eyes slightly open. "Mary Margaret, did you see me!?"

Snow nods her head and forces a smile. "Uh-huh. Yes, sweetie, I – I saw you! You did great!"

"Liar." Nick laughs, earning a glare from Snow, which only makes him and Karley laugh harder.

"I can't wait to tell Emma!" Avia says, excitingly. "Can I do it again?" She asks David.

David laughs, patting the back of Avia's head. "You can do it for as long as you want."

Avia smiles giddily as she begins to drive forward again. "Oh, I can't watch." Snow exclaims, turning away.

* * *

Back at the docks, Ariel is looking out into the calm waters as Hook stands nearby.

"I saved Eric from the sea once before." She says, sadly. "I just never thought that I would lose him to it in the end."

"A sailor couldn't hope for a better resting place." Hook assures her.

Ariel turns around, looking gratefully at the pirate. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

Ariel chuckles. "You found Eric's cloak. I would have never stopped looking for him. At least now I know that our story's over." Tears begin to develop once again inside of Ariel's distraught eyes. "I just wish I knew how it ended." Hook remains silent, clearly feeling guilty. "You're more than a pirate, Hook. You have a true heart. I'll always be grateful that you tried to help me." Hook then watches as the mermaid turns and walks away, remembering back to what happened in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

"You can't do this!" Ariel yells at Hook, who is pointing his sword into Black Beard's back as he walks the plank of the Jolly Roger, obviously having made his decision. "We had an agreement. You promised me that you would help find Eric. Please." She begs, desperately. "I know that you are a good man, and I know that man is still in there somewhere. It's not too late to do the right thing. Isn't true love more important than a few planks of wood and a sail?"

"She might just be a few planks and a sail, but she's mine." Hook informs the mermaid, bitterly. "She's all I need. Love brings nothing but wasted years and endless torment. I'm doing you a favor." He then slashes Black Beard's arm with his sword. "A little something to whet the appetite of our razor-toothed friends below." He whispers to Black Beard who seems unphased. Hook pushes Black Beard over the ship and into the waters while Ariel yells out in protest. "Enjoy the feast, boys!" Hook shouts towards the waters where Black Beard is already being feasted upon by sharks. He turns to Black Beard's crew. "The Jolly Roger is mine! Any man willing to swear an oath to me shall be given quarter. Those who don't, you're welcome to follow your former captain. The entire crew simply cheer, swearing to their new captain's allegiance. Hook sheathes his sword as he turns to Mr. Smee, who is holding Ariel back. "You may release her, Mr. Smee."

Mr. Smee steps back, allowing the mermaid to move. Seething with fury, Ariel slaps Hook across the face. "I was wrong about you, Captain. You're selfish, and you're heartless. And that is what will bring you wasted years and endless torment. I feel sorry for you. You'll never be happy." Ariel begins to walk the plank herself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hook asks.

"Eric's still out there, and whatever it takes, I will find him."

She removes the bracelet from her wrist that grants her legs and dives into the sea. Hook and his crew look overboard to see a green fishtail splashing in the water, and the little mermaid swims away to find her prince.

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

A depressed Ariel is walking along the docks when Hook runs up. "Wait." He calls out to her. "Ariel!"

Ariel turns around, facing the pirate as he approaches her. "What is it?" She asks, curiously.

"I have a confession." Ariel looks confused. "I haven't been entirely truthful with you – with myself." Hook admits, pitifully. "You and I met before. Our paths crossed during the missing year."

"What?"

"Eric had been kidnapped by the pirate Black Beard." He explains. "You asked me to find him."

"I don't understand. Why didn't you say anything?" She wonders.

"Because I was too ashamed. I sacrificed saving your prince for my ship." He apologizes, beginning to choke up as he remembers what he's done. "I am so sorry, Ariel."

Ariel gives Hook a hard slap across his face, just as she had done in the Enchanted Forest. "You're a coward! And a monster! You let a man die for your ship!? What kind of person does that?"

"The kind who's empty, who believes that a ship can fill a void left by a broken heart."

"And that makes it okay!?" She exclaims.

"No, it doesn't. I would give anything to take it back, to make things right."

"Anything?"

"Yes – anything."

"How am I supposed to trust a man who no longer believes in love?" Ariel asks, disgusted.

"I still do." Hook admits.

"Then swear to me on it. This woman that broke your heart – do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Then swear to me on her name."

"I swear on Emma Swan." He declares.

Ariel smiles wickedly. "Thank you, Captain. That's exactly what I needed to hear." She holds out her hand and Hook's lips glow green, before 'Ariel' disappears in green smoke and Zelena takes her place.

"What the hell?" Hook draws his sword. "It was you." He says, shocked. "Where's Ariel?"

Zelena throws Hook's sword into the water with her magic. "Relax. She was never really here. After she left you on your beloved ship, she actually found where Black Beard had been keeping her prince."

"She found him? How do you know that?"

"My spies are always circling, Captain, through every realm – always circling." She informs him. "She found him on Hangman's Island, which was outside the force of the curse. They've been living happily ever after ever since. Don't you just love a good twist?"

"I don't understand. Why would you pretend to be her?"

"To corrupt your love. As I said earlier, I've known about your dirty little secret for quite some time – seen the guilt on your face over the decision you made that day." Zelena chuckles. "I knew it haunted you. And I knew I could use it."

"Use it for what?"

"When you invoked the name of your love in a selfish plea for redemption, I was able to curse you – more specifically, your kiss. See, the next time your lips touch Emma Swan's, all of her magic will be taken. Everything that makes her special, that makes her powerful, that makes her a threat will be gone."

"I won't do it." Hook says, simply. "I'll tell her. And she'll defeat you."

"Then I'll send the Dark One to kill her before you can." She threatens.

"No, you won't." He says, realizing the witch is bluffing. "If you could have killed her, you would have. You need her power removed. It's why you didn't kill her when she came to the town. It's why you had a monkey look after her in New York instead of killing her. For some reason… you can't." He says, intrigued.

"It no longer matters, because you're going to remove her powers." Zelena states, knowingly. "I may not be able to hurt Emma, but I can hurt those around her – her parents, her friends – " Zelena smiles wickedly. " – her sister."

"Do not go near them." Hook orders her.

Zelena laughs. "Oh, yes. With that little one out of the way, it'll all be simpler. I will enjoy turning her into monkey's breakfast."

"I'll stop you."

"No, you won't." She glares. "That pointy, little hook of yours can scratch a mere mortal, but me?" She laughs. "You're out of your depth, Pirate. The choice is yours. Kiss Emma and remove her powers or everyone she loves dies."

Zelena disappears in another cloud of smoke, leaving Hook with another big decision to contemplate.

* * *

On Main Street, as they head to the diner, Avia hangs back and walks over to Snow and David.

"Thanks again for today." She tells them.

Snow and David smile down at their daughter, thrilled that she had a great time with them just like she used to. "You're welcome. You deserved it." David tells her.

Avia smiles. "I was actually expecting today to suck since, you know, I'm not in New York, but you guys made it pretty great." Tears develop in Snow's eyes as she looks at her daughter in awe. "You know, ever since I could remember, for every birthday, I used to always wish that I would find my parents, even when Emma adopted me, I was just hoping that one day we'd find them and show them how great our lives turned out to be. But as I got older, I knew it was just wishful thinking because even if we found them, it wouldn't make up for what they did. They still left us alone. They abandoned us, and you can't really make up for that." Snow and David glance sadly at one another, wondering if this is how Avia really felt even before her memories were taken away. Avia sighs. "My point is, even if we did find them, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be as great as you guys are going to be to your kid. They wouldn't even compare. Today proved that, as crazy as it may be. I'm not even your kid and you basically treated me as if I am. What stranger would teach some kid he barely knows how to drive – " She says, smiling at David. " – while his wife stood by barely able to watch – " She laughs. " – because she was afraid that I would get hurt."

Snow looks down, embarrassed. "Well, you're small." She mutters.

Avia chuckles. "Still. You weren't worried about the truck, or even your husband. You were worried about me, and that's more than I can say for any of the foster homes I've ever been in. I might still be annoyed that Emma brought me here, but apart of me is glad she did because I've met some pretty awesome people. Your kid is really lucky to have you. You gave me a birthday to remember, so thank you."

"Okay. Come here." Snow couldn't take it anymore. She brings Avia into her arms and hugs her close, as she looks desperately up at David who was feeling the same way she was.

"Hey!" They look up at Karley and Nick who are standing at the entrance of Granny's Diner. "You guys hungry, or what?" Karley asks.

David smiles down at Avia. "Actually, Avia, we have one more surprise for you."

Avia arches her brow up at David. "You do?" She questions.

"David." Snow gestures to their daughter.

David covers Avia's eyes as Snow grabs her hand and walks her to the diner. "Wait." Avia panics, slightly. "What's going on?"

"We're just hungry. That's all." Nick chuckles as he opens the door.

They walk inside the diner where Emma, the dwarves, Granny, Ruby, Regina, Robin, Belle, and the rest of their close friends are standing inside the decorated diner. David removes his hands from Avia's eyes. "Surprise!" They all shout.

Avia looks around, mouth agape. "What?" She asks with wide eyes, truly surprised.

Emma walks over and brings her sister into a hug. "Happy Birthday, kid."

"You did this?" Avia asks her.

Emma smirks, looking at her parents and Karley and Nick. "I had a lot of help."

Avia shakes her head in disbelief as each town member walks up, wishing her a happy birthday.

* * *

As the party goes on throughout the night, Emma walks over to Avia, who is sitting alone in a booth, and places a cupcake with a single candle in the middle down in front of her.

Avia raises her brows. "I'm surprised you remembered."

Emma smirks. "I could never forget our tradition."

"This is the first time we didn't spend my birthday together." Avia states, sadly.

Emma sighs. "Yeah. I know." She says, obviously disappointed in herself. "But you had a good day, right? I heard David let you drive."

Avia nods. "Uh. Yeah. I had a great time, surprisingly. Your friends are pretty awesome. But it would have been better if I had my sister with me. This party can't make up for it, if that's what you were hoping."

"I'm sorry, Avs."

"Yeah. I know. You're always sorry. But it's okay. I'm starting to get used to it."

"Avia…"

"When are we going home, Emma?" Avia asks abruptly. Yeah. She had a good time today, but Storybrooke isn't her home.

"Avia…" Emma hesitates. "I just need a little more time. I know you're tired of hearing that, but that's just how it has to be right now. This case became more than I expected."

The diner door opens, and the Swan sisters turn to see Hook walk through. He looks sheepishly at Emma. Avia looks at her sister who is staring longingly at the man. "You've changed, Emma." Emma furrows her brows as she turns back to Avia.

Hook steps up, nodding at the young Swan. "Happy Birthday, Avia."

Avia smiles slightly. "Thanks, Killian." She blows out her candle and quickly gets out of the booth. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Avia." Emma exclaims.

"Happy Birthday to me." Avia whispers as she continues walking away, making her way to the back of the diner where Karley and Nick are sitting with Regina.


	35. Who You Say I Am

**Merry Christmas!**

 **You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what's the plan for today?" Karley asks as she and her brother run downstairs. "Because I think you're going to have to do more than the arcade, boats, and flirting if you want to get Avia's memories back."

"I don't flirt!" Nick scowls, offended.

Karley laughs. "Dude, you flirt. But you're lucky she's too angry at Emma to notice."

Nick rolls his eyes. Maybe he did flirt a little, but he was never going to admit to it. "Whatever." As the kids are about to head out, Regina is in the other room, looking in a mirror as she puts on her earrings. "Mom, we're leaving!"

"Okay!" Regina shouts back. "Please be careful and remember – "

"To stay near the protection barrier." Karley finishes, earning an amused grin from Regina. "We know."

Nick opens the front door, only to find a covered basket at the doorstep. "Uh. Mom?" Nick calls out as he and Karley look at one another in confusion. "Are you expecting a delivery?"

Regina furrows her brows as she looks at herself in the mirror. "What?" She walks out from the dining room and into the foyer where she sees Nick and Karley standing at the door. "Nicholas, what are you talking about?" They step aside, revealing the basket. Puzzled, Regina walks closer and removes the cover that reveals green apples.

"A gift from your Aunt Zelena." Regina rolls her eyes as they turn to find Zelena standing inside the dining room, looking back at them.

Regina quickly shields her children from the witch and turns to them. "You two get going. Keep your phones on you." But she sees that her kids are hesitant to leave her alone. "I'll be fine." She assures them. "Go." She urges softly.

Nick and Karley nod as they reluctantly walk away. Regina watches as they walk down the walkway before walking back inside the house, closing the door behind her. "Oh. I was so hoping to get to know my little niece and nephew." Zelena smiles. "Another time, I suppose."

Regina drops the basket of apples on the table, glaring at Zelena. "There will be no other time. What are you doing here?" She asks as she walks into the dining room.

"I saw your tree, and I thought you could use something better. Red apples are so sickly sweet, don't you think? People tend to like something… a little sharper."

"And green apples are just… bitter." Regina smirks, referring specifically to her sister. Zelena rolls her eyes and walks around the table, picking up Regina's belongings. "That's not yours."

Zelena scoffs. "Story of my life."

"Why are you here?" Regina asks again in frustration.

"Oh." Zelena shrugs, walking back towards Regina. "Sisterly concern, sisterly advice, you know." She says, walking into the foyer and into the living room with Regina following behind. "I wanted to make sure you're alright after our little showdown."

"I'm fine." Regina assures her smugly. "Are you?"

"Getting there." Zelena continues to look at Regina's possessions. "Wow. This is nice. So luxurious." She sits down on the couch, running her hand down one of the pillows. "You really don't appreciate what you have, do you?"

"Right, because I got everything, and you have nothing." Regina mocks. "If you want your superpower to be envy, go right ahead."

"'Envy' is just another word for 'ambition.'"

"Well, that's just not true."

"See, I strive for things." Zelena points out. "I work. You – " She scoffs. "You cast a curse that was just a fancy form of running away." Regina chuckles, clearly amused by this. "With every advantage, you still turn your back on every opportunity for happiness. You, Regina – " Zelena stands, looking around the living room. "You just don't take risks. You don't live your life." She walks to the mantel and runs her hand down the picture frame of Regina, Nick, and Karley. "It's just such a waste. I can see why our mother was so disappointed in you."

"Disappointed in _me_?" Regina questions, glaring at the witch. "She gave _you_ away." She points out, infuriating the wicked witch.

"You have no idea what really happened." Zelena spats furiously. "That's exactly what's going to hurt you."

"You didn't come here to give me sisterly advice." Regina laughs. "Why are you really here?"

"So perceptive. I'm here, Regina, because I wanted to make sure that you weren't someplace else, so I could take what I need." Zelena explains. "Or rather, the Dark One could." She wickedly grins, causing a look of horror to come over Regina's face. "Do you feel it, Sis? He's taking your heart."

Zelena lets out a wicked laugh before Regina tries to throw a knife at her. But the witch dissipates into a cloud of green smoke. 

* * *

"Stop right there." Robin Hood orders Rumplestiltskin, aiming his crossbow at the imp as they stand in the middle of the woods. "You know this arrow never misses its mark."

"If I could stand down, I would." Rumple tells him, solemnly. "Heed me. Give me the heart."

"No." Robin refuses.

Rumple sighs heavily, trying to fight against the witch's control. Roland, Robin's son, then enters the camp carrying firewood. "And who is this?"

Roland drops the wood when he sees his father and the merry men aiming their weapons at the Dark One. "Roland! Go back!" Robin shouts at his terrified son.

"Come here, little boy." Rumple urges the child.

"Don't! Please." Robin begs.

"I don't want to. I really don't. Come close, little boy." Rumple turns back to Roland and begins dragging the boy towards him with magic.

"Daddy!" Roland calls out to Robin.

"And stop." Rumple then buries Roland's legs into the dirt.

"Daddy, help!"

"I didn't want to do this, either, but – " Robin shoots an arrow towards Rumple, but he is stunned when the arrows freezes mid-air.

"It never misses its target – " Rumple repeats, magically turning the arrow towards the boy. " – and I've just changed the target. If I drop my finger – "

"No!" Robin shouts as the merry men try to lunge forward to help, but Rumple instantly freezes them with magic.

"I don't want to, but I will."

"Daddy!" Roland calls out desperately.

Before Rumple can drop his finger, Robin gives in. "Wait." Robin sets his crossbow down and retrieves Regina's heart which is hidden inside a tree. He grabs the satchel and walks to the Dark One, reluctantly handing it over.

"Thank you." Rumple says, sincerely. "And I am sorry. Truly."

He drops his finger and the arrow hurtles towards Roland's face, but freezes just inches from his face. It then drops to the ground, and Robin looks around the camp in horror, only to see that Rumple has vanished with Regina's heart. He then rushes towards Roland, stepping on the arrow and pulling his son out of the ground, embracing him in a tight hug. "It's okay. It's okay, boy. You're safe." Regina enters the camp, getting Robin's attention. "Go to Friar Tuck." He says to Roland, setting his son down before walking to Regina.

"What happened?" Regina asks.

"I'm sorry." Robin says, regretfully. "It's gone."

"Was anyone hurt?"

They both look back at Roland, who had already seemed to have forgotten what happened as he plays with Friar Tuck. "Luckily, no. Again, I must apologize. You trusted me, and I let you down."

"No, you didn't. Nothing's worth the loss of a child." Regina tells him. "But now we have a problem. I'm alive."

"I don't follow."

"She has my heart. Gold's taken it for her, and since she hasn't crushed it and killed me, that means she needs it for something far worse."

"Worse than murder?" Robin questions. "What is she planning?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to stop her." 

* * *

Over at the bed and breakfast, Avia is sitting at the windowsill working on her laptop when Emma walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey. How about we do something today? Just you and me?" Emma suggests. "I can take the day off. What do you say?"

Avia looks up from the screen as someone knocks on their door. She slams her laptop close and tosses it aside. "Why change things now?" Avia asks with an attitude as she grabs her jacket. "Go do what you do best, Emma, so we can go home."

Emma rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed by the attitude her sister had been giving her since her birthday. "Avia, come on. When is this going to end? I've apologized."

Avia opens the door where Karley and Nick are standing. She looks back, glaring at Emma. "I don't know. You tell me. I'm going out." Avia walks past her friends, ignoring Emma's plea to stop.

Nick and Karley look sadly at the Savior. "She's still giving you the cold-shoulder?" Nick assumes.

Emma sighs. "I can't say that I blame her."

"We'll try to talk to her." Karley promises.

Emma walks over to the kids, glancing down the empty hallway where Avia had disappeared. "I know this is just as hard for you both but thank you for not giving up on her. I'm really sucking as a sister right now, but – "

"You're doing your best." Nick finishes. "Don't worry about it. When have I ever given up on her?"

Emma smiles gratefully at the two siblings before they walk down the hall, following their friend. 

* * *

Inside Gold's pawnshop, Regina is frantically searching through the items inside the counters and on top of the shelves.

"This is all useless crap!" She angrily states as she continues to toss things around.

Belle runs in from the back, hearing the commotion from the queen. "Hey, hey – hey, stop!" But Regina ignores Belle and continues to rummage through the items inside the counter. "Stop it! What are you looking for?"

"I need to destroy my sister." Regina tells her. "She has my heart." Belle steps back, nervously. "Oh, relax. She can't control me with it. I protected it from that. The problem is I don't know what she's planning on using it for. Which is why I need to take her out." She turns to Belle. "That's why I need your help. What do you have here?"

"What do I have here?" Belle questions in disbelief. "Self-respect." She answers. "Why on earth or any realm would I help you?" Regina scoffs. "The woman who imprisoned me in a tower in her castle then put me in an asylum for thirteen years, who's done nothing but mentally and physically torture me ever since we've known each other."

"Huh." Regina smiles, impressed by Belle's confidence. "Bookworm's got teeth."

Belle scoffs. "Get out."

"Yes." Regina sighs, regretfully. "I did all those horrible things… in the past. But right now, I need something to defeat the woman who's puppet-mastering your boyfriend. She has your Rumple, and unless you help me, you may never see him again." Belle is quiet for a moment, knowing Regina's right. "I'm sorry, Belle." She says, sincerely. "I really, really am."

Belle shakes her head, but she accepts Regina's apology and decides to explain what she's been working on to save Rumple. "So, I've been trying to match the ingredients that Zelena's been collecting to whatever spell she intends to cast. It would really help if I knew what is so special about your heart." Regina looks away, wondering the same thing. "Does she just want it because you're sisters, or – "

"I have no idea." Then an idea hits her. "The candle." Regina turns away, beginning to look around the store again. "Where's the candle?"

Belle grabs the candles of Lumiere. "This one?"

Regina scowls. "Not that, Liberace. The two-sided candle Snow used to kill my mother. Where's that?"

Belle rolls her eyes and sets Lumiere down before opening the drawer and pulling out the candle Regina's looking for. "The power is gone. Now it's just a relic."

"Yes!" Regina exclaims happily as she takes the candle from Belle. "That's it. This isn't about how my mother died. This is about how she lived." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

A bartender hands a young Cora two cups of beer which she carries through a busy tavern to the men that ordered them. The drunken men begin to flirt with her while she playfully fends them off, accidentally bumping into a more handsome well kept man.

"I'm so sorry." Cora quickly apologizes to the man.

"Sit down, Cora." The man urges as he takes away her tray. "You've already worked past the end of your shift. And I daresay you've earned it."

"Thank you." Cora sits down on the opposite side of the man.

"You know, I've watched you this whole week that I've been here. You work in a tavern, but you move like a lady."

Cora shrugs, sheepishly. "I'm just a miller's daughter. I earn a little extra here. Someone once told me to act like what you plan to be, so I try to be a little better than what I am."

"Oh, I wish I could stay." He says, captivated by her beauty. "But tomorrow, I must press on. I've already stayed longer than I planned."

"Have you? Why?"

He chuckles. "I think you know why." As he digs into his coat pocket, he accidentally drops a handkerchief with a royal crest on it. Cora looks surprised. "Oh, that's – I didn't want you to – " He sighs, embarrassed.

"The royal crest." She whispers, stunned.

"I wanted you to know me as me, not as 'Prince Jonathan.'" He explains.

"Prince Jonathan." Cora repeats, amused.

"With all the noblewomen, I end up feeling like the last kernel of corn in the hen house. But you – you put me in my place when I'm wrong."

"And you are wrong pretty often." Cora teases.

Jonathan quickly puts the handkerchief back into his pocket, looking awkwardly at Cora. "This isn't how it's supposed to go, but I hoped to only ask this question once in my life, but I'm going to ask it twice – once now with – " Jonathan looks around and picks up a piece straw off the floor. " – with this ring made of straw." He shapes the straw into a ring. "But I will come back in two weeks and turn this ring into gold. Well, I'll bring you a gold one." He chuckles as Cora listens intently. "And I'll whisk you away to the castle as Princess Cora." Jonathan slowly places the ring onto Cora's left ring finger. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Cora answers, happily. "Yes."

Jonathan joyfully kisses her hand. "You've made me so happy. Oh, but these next two weeks are going to be torture. Meet me at the crossroads so we don't waste any time."

"I'll be there. When do you have to leave?"

"Very early tomorrow, I'm afraid."

"The tavern closes soon. But seeing as how we are essentially married – " She shrugs. " – perhaps I could keep you company in your room."

Jonathan stands, offering his hand to Cora which she quickly accepts, and they walk off to his room. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Nick and Karley walk in the stables with Avia following with a confused look upon her face as she looks around.

"And we are at the stables, why?" She asks.

Nick and Karley glance at each other. They remembered that the stables, just like the docks, was one of Avia's favorite places to go before her memory was taken away. They were hoping the horse that David have given to her would hopefully trigger something. "Well, we're just trying to show you that Storybrooke isn't all that bad." Nick tells her.

"Yeah. I mean, do you have stables in New York?" Karley asks.

Avia laughs, lightly. "Well, I'm sure somewhere in New York there's stables. Not necessarily in the city, though."

"Well, that's exactly why we brought you here. Also, I can only take so many days on a boat." Nick grimaces. They walk over to the stables where all the horses are, but over specifically to Avia's horse. "And this guy is – " He frowns, looking at his sister. "Does he have a name yet?"

Karley scowls, thinking. "You know, I don't think he does."

Avia looks sadly at the horse as she pets his snout. "Well, that sucks. Who's he for?" Nick and Karley glance at one another. "What?"

"Uh. Well, he's David's." Nick partially lies.

Avia looks surprised. "Really? David has a horse? I wonder why he never said anything."

"He did just get him." Karley says. "I don't think he's had time to name him."

"So, is that why you guys brought me here? David told you to?"

Nick shrugs. "He just mentioned it. Hey. Maybe you should name him." He suggests.

Avia furrows her brows, looking back at the horse. "I don't think David would appreciate me naming his horse." She laughs, lightly.

"I don't think he'd mine." Karley tells her. "Especially if it's a good name. He might be grateful for it."

Avia sighs, staring down at the horse. "So, did you bring me just to stare at him, or are we going to ride him?" She asks, changing the subject. Nick and Karley look a bit surprised by this since the last time Avia was around the horse she was frightened by him. "What? You don't know how to ride?"

"No. We do." Nick tells her quickly. "We're just surprised that you want to."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't just bring me here for the fresh air." She says, sarcastically. "So, come on. Let's do this." She urges.

"Let's go get the saddles, then." Karley says as she leads them towards the tack room. 

* * *

What was she thinking assuming she'd have a day off? Regina ended up calling Emma to meet her at her house with an idea on how to defeat Zelena.

Emma enters Regina's office inside her home, and sees Hook sitting in a chair near the door, holding an apple. "I'd watch out for the apples in this house."

"Aye." Hook moans, somberly.

Emma furrows her brows at his behavior. "It was a joke. Where's your sense of humor?"

Hook tosses the apple aside and stands, following Emma to the table where David and Snow are sitting. "It left when the witch arrived."

"Well, we're gonna take care of that. Regina said she has a plan." Emma tells him as they both sit down.

"I'm sure she does."

"No, we didn't." David argues with Snow before turning to his daughter. "Emma, will you please tell your mother that we're not gonna name your brother 'Leopold'?" Emma looks at her mother, amused.

"Uh, why not?" Snow contends. "It was my father's name."

"People will make fun of him."

"My father was a King."

"Which is why nobody made fun of him."

Emma shrugs with a slight grin. "Avia will make fun of him."

David nods, resting his case. Regina walks in. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She says, carrying in a teapot. "I was making this special tea." She begins to pour it into each of their cups. David tries to drink his before Regina stops him. "No! Don't drink it. It's a deadly poison for summoning the dark vortex." She explains.

"I prefer Earl Grey." David says sarcastically.

"The dark what?" Emma questions.

"Zelena came by this morning." Regina tells them, earning concerned looks all around. "While the Dark One was stealing my heart, she was here gloating. She said that my weakness was that I don't know enough about her past. So, I've decided to summon someone who does. We have to talk to my mother." She looks up nervously at the group as everyone looks back, shocked. 

* * *

At the farmhouse, Zelena pulls Regina's dark enchanted heart out of the satchel, looking victoriously at it. A flying monkey comes up behind her, chattering.

"Yes, I know it looks battered, but that's the point." Zelena tells it. She places the heart away into a small wooden chest and then places it inside an even larger chest where David's sword is rested. Zelena, then, begins looking through her wardrobe, pulling out a black suit for Rumple. "This will do perfectly." The monkey begins to screech, stomping its hand. Zelena smiles. "Oh, don't be jealous." 

* * *

"What do you want me to do with this?" Rumple asks, holding out the suit as they now stand in the cellar inside of his prison cell.

"What do you think?" Zelena asks. "Wear it. I've got Regina's heart, Charming's courage, and right in here – " She runs her fingers through Rumple's hair. " – ready to be plucked, your lovely brains. We've got everything we need. It's a good time to celebrate, don't you think?"

"You don't have everything."

"No worries." Zelena smiles. "The children are next. Now, let's get you dressed."

"I'm not your doll." Rumple states, angrily.

"Aren't you? I'm not using the dagger, but I could." She threatens. "A certain baby could be here at any minute, so I'm going to give you a choice on how you want to live out the rest of this time. One choice is screaming agony, the other is much more pleasant." She smirks. "Choose well…doll."

Zelena turns away and walks up the stairs, out of the cellar, leaving Rumple alone, breathing heavily with anger and frustration. 

* * *

The kids are riding their horses through the trails in the woods. Avia is sitting behind Nick on top of her horse while Karley sits on her own.

"I thought the whole point of this would be that I would be riding." Avia says, glumly.

"You are." Karley tells her.

"No." Avia narrows her eyes at the girl. "I'm sitting behind Nick while he steers the horse. What's the fun in that?"

Nick chuckles. "Yeah. You're not ready to be on your own just yet. So, enjoy the view. It may ease the tension."

"Tension?" Avia arches her brow. "What tension?"

"The tension that hasn't left your face since you arrived here. I get that you're angry at Emma, but you should cut her some slack. She's trying."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You barely even know us." Avia argues, peeved. "When are you people going to realize that I don't belong here?"

"Okay. You're right." Karley agrees. "Maybe we don't know you. But what if you do belong here? What if you're here for a reason?"

"I'm here because Emma doesn't know how to refuse a job."

"She just wants to find the person who killed Neal." Nick tells her. "Don't you want that, too?"

"Look. Yes, it sucks that Neal is dead. But if Emma hasn't found the person responsible yet, then she's obviously never going to." Nick and Karley look at one another, knowing Emma had already found the person responsible, but they couldn't tell Avia that without telling her about magic. She needed to find out on her own and that meant getting her memory back. "I know you guys are really trying to make me feel like I belong here, but I don't." Avia shrugs, stubbornly. "I don't belong here, and I never will. So, now, are we going to ride or not? Actually, I have a better idea. Move." She nudges Nick.

"Wait. What?" Nick asks.

"Move. I want to steer the horse. Either you let me steer this one or I go find another one. Your choice."

Nick rolls his eyes and reluctantly jumps off the horse. Avia may not have her memories, but she's still stubborn and bossy. That hasn't changed. "Fine."

"Great. Thanks." Before Nick can even get the chance to climb back on, Avia kicks the horse and takes off further into the woods.

"Hey! Wait! Avia!" Nick shouts.

"Come on!" Karley shouts at her brother. Nick groans in frustration, jumping on the back of Karley's horse, following Avia. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Regina's house, Regina is explaining to the group her plan.

"It's a fairly simple ritual but not often performed." She tells them.

"If it's easy to talk to the dead, why not do it more?" Emma asks, bewildered.

"Well, because to do it, you need the murder weapon and – " Regina looks at Snow. " – the murderer."

They all glance at Snow who becomes uncomfortable. Regina lights a match and lights each end of the candle that was used to kill Cora. "What do we need to do?" Emma asks.

Regina closes her eyes and puts out her hands which they take, forming a circle around the table. "Focus on Cora."

"Welcoming thoughts?" Hook asks, sarcastically.

"Whatever you got." Soon the light on the candle begins to flicker and a gust of wind swirls through the room, blowing the curtains and the fire in the fireplace out. A portal cloud opens up above them, and they all look up.

"We did it." Snow says, stunned.

"Cora?" Regina calls out to her mother. "Mother, can you hear us? Cora, give us a sign." They all look on in anticipation. "Do not ignore me now, Mother." Regina demands angrily. "Please. You owe me this."

The table suddenly bumps, startling everyone and they all unlink their hands, losing focus, closing the portal. "Sorry, love." Hook apologizes, awkwardly. "That was me. I crossed my legs and bumped the table."

Regina sighs, defeated. She leans over, blowing the candle out. "Do we try it again?" Snow asks.

"No." Regina says, disappointed. "There's no point. It worked. The portal opened, but nothing came from it. She doesn't want to talk to me." Snow sighs, relieved. "Guest whatever secrets lie in her past, she wants to keep buried there." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Two weeks have passed and the time that young Cora agreed to meet Jonathan at the crossroads has arrived. It's raining, but Cora continues to stand waiting for her prince to come, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of him. She soon realizes that he isn't coming, so she unwraps the straw ring he gave to her and drops it on the ground before walking away. 

* * *

A couple months later, Cora is strolling through a garden when she notices something in the distance. Jonathan is standing underneath a gazebo.

"Jonathan." She exclaims to herself before she runs towards him. "Jonathan!" She says, excitingly, running under the gazebo. "Jonathan, it's me." Jonathan gives her a careless glance, looking Cora up and down. "What happened? It's been two months. My friends said it was a trick, but I said, 'no, it must be an accident or a – a misunderstanding,' that I'd find out at the castle. And here you are."

Jonathan sighs, finally turning fully towards Cora. "You are stubborn one, aren't you?"

Cora looks confused as she examines Jonathan and notices that he is holding a pickaxe and wearing muddy boots. "Are you the gardener?"

"Well, I'm not Prince Jonathan." He points out, laughing. "Of course, there is no Prince Jonathan."

"You lied to me." Cora says, devastated. "You took my heart, my virtue, my – my good name."

"I took?" Jonathan questions, amused. "You practically forced it into my hands when you thought that I was a prince. A harlot is a harlot." He snarls before turning away.

"I'm with child." Cora announces, missing the disgust that comes across Jonathan's face. "I'm going to have a baby." Jonathan turns back to Cora. "There may be no Prince Jonathan, but there is a prince, and how will he feel when I tell him what you've done? Give me enough to support this child." She demands. "You stole before. Do it again."

"Yeah, go ahead and tell him. Good luck finding me." Jonathan begins to walk away, but an angry Cora was not going to let him walk away that easily.

"Guards!" She shouts, grabbing hold of Jonathan. "Guards! There's a scoundrel in the garden! Guards, help me!"

Jonathan pushes Cora to the ground, silencing her, before he continues to escape. Cora sits on the floor of the gazebo, looking broken, saddened to having be lied to and led astray. "Are you alright?" A gentle voice asks as he approaches her. "What happened to you? You were calling for help."

Cora continues to look down at the floor of the gazebo. "He got away." She says, sadly. "Just a bandit on the road. He took everything I had."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." The man says, sincerely. "Come with me. We'll do everything we can for you." He puts his hand out for her to take.

"There's nothing you can do for me."

"Allow me to try. I'm Prince Leopold." He introduces himself.

Cora's eyes shoot wide open with shock. She finally looks up at the well dressed Prince and takes his awaiting hand, standing to her feet. "Thank you, Your Highness." She bows before him before allowing him to lead her away. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Back at Regina's house, the group walks out of Regina's office, frustrated that the Queen's plan didn't follow through.

"Maybe Belle will have more luck." David says. "There has to be something that can help us."

"Right. My magic gets more powerful every day. By the time this all goes down, I'll be ready." Emma tells them, confidently.

Regina walks up, looking rather nervous by this. "Make sure you are."

"I need to go check on Avia." Emma walks away with Hook following her.

"You know what? Go ahead." Snow tells David. "I'm gonna stay and talk to Regina. I'll help clean up." David nods and follows his daughter and the pirate out of the house.

"I'm not in the mood for a heart-to-heart." Regina tells Snow.

"I'm not sure that's physically possible right now." Snow points out.

Regina chuckles lightly. "You can help with the tea cups."

Snow smiles softly as she follows Regina back inside her office. But as they disappear into the room, neither one notices the archway in the wall mysteriously filling in and glowing a magical blue light, leaving nothing behind but a bare wall. 

* * *

Out in the woods, Avia had quickly adjusted to riding a horse and was easily maneuvering like a pro through the woods, surprising even herself. She quietly jumps off the horse and looks around. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Karley and Nick, and was grateful for the distraction, she just needed time to herself right now. She was still annoyed with Emma and the fact that they were still in Storybrooke. And being around people was not something she wanted to be doing, especially in the mood she was currently in.

Thankfully, Nick and Karley were too far behind to see where she had stopped. So, Avia leads the horse towards the lake, hoping to distract it while she sat on the log to think. But her thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Avia, is it?"

Avia furrows her brows, looking up at the familiar face she met when she first arrived in town. "Uh. Yeah. You're David and Mary Margaret's midwife, right? Zelena?"

Zelena nods, chuckling lightly. "That I am. I was just on my way back home."

"Through the woods?" Avia questions, confused.

Zelena shrugs, sheepishly. "I like to walk through the woods sometimes to think. My farmhouse isn't too far from here. And, by the looks of it, you and I seem to have the same idea. You're out here alone?" She asks, looking around.

Avia sighs heavily. "Kinda. I sort of ditched my friends. I needed some time alone for a bit."

Zelena nods, understanding. "Well, don't let me interrupt."

Avia watches cautiously as the woman starts to walk away. "Um. You can stay, if you want." She says quietly, causing Zelena to stop and turn back to the girl curiously. "I mean, technically I'm messing up your routine by being here. I can go instead."

Avia starts to stand, but Zelena quickly stops her. "No. No. You look like you need to be here more than I do." Zelena walks closer and sits down on the side of Avia. "But I can stay here and talk, if you'd like to do that. You look like you could use someone to talk to – someone you, perhaps, don't know."

Avia looks forward, sighing. "Yeah. Maybe."

"Or we could just both sit here, quietly, and just enjoy the view." She says, looking towards the lake.

They sit silently for a few minutes before Avia decides to speak. "You just moved here, didn't you?" She wonders. "I mean, that's what I understood from Mary Margaret."

"I did. This town is sort of odd, don't you think?" Zelena frowns.

Avia chuckles. "I thought I was the only one who thought that."

Zelena grimaces. "And it's a bit gloomy as well." She adds.

"Where are you from?" Avia asks.

"Oh, a little magical town North from here."

Avia looks surprised. "And you moved to Storybrooke?"

Zelena smirks. "Well, I had business to attend here and, well, I couldn't pass the opportunity to do what I do best when I met Mary Margaret and saw how lost and desperate she was as she prepared for her baby."

Avia nods, sadly. "Yeah." She mumbles. "That kid is lucky. He or she is going to have great parents."

"And what about yours?" Zelena asks. "Where are they?"

Avia sighs. "I wish I knew. It's just me and my sister Emma. She's doing a job here and seems to have grown more accustomed to this place than I have since we arrived. I didn't even know she had friends, honestly, until I met Mary Margaret and David."

"It's just been you and your sister all your life?" Zelena asks, trying her best to sound surprised.

Avia nods. "Yep. We lived in foster homes and group homes until Emma aged out."

"How awful."

"Yeah."

"You know, I don't know my parents either." Zelena admits.

Avia looks up at Zelena, surprised by this. "Really? You were an orphan, too?"

Zelena shrugs. "I sort of still am, I suppose. I don't think you're ever not one. You may have grown up, but you're still alone. You have no family." Zelena forces a smile. "But you have your sister. That's not something you have to worry about."

Avia frowns. "I guess."

Seeing the saddened look on Avia's face, Zelena gasps. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? You know, I've come to realize I tend to stick my foot in my mouth, not thinking before I speak."

"No. It's okay." Avia assures her. "You're right. I mean, it doesn't matter how old you are, you're always considered an orphan. That's what it means anyway when you don't have parents, isn't it? Regardless if Emma has custody of me, we're still orphans. We only have each other. Except now – "

"What is it?" Zelena urges. Avia hesitates, unsure if she should open up anymore to this woman. "I know I'm just a stranger, Avia. And I know we've technically just met, but it seems we have more in common than we both realized. You can tell me anything and I promise to keep it between just us."

"I don't know." She sighs, heavily. "I guess – I guess I just still feel like an orphan, you know. Sometimes, especially now, I feel more alone than ever – like I don't belong here or anywhere, really." Before Zelena could respond, Avia begins to laugh. "Ugh. I'm sorry." She says, quickly wiping away the tears that managed to fall from her green eyes. "I don't usually open up to people like this, especially people I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize. I understand. I really do." Zelena assures her. "But don't you worry, Miss. Avia, I'm sure you'll find your place soon enough."

Avia smiles up at the woman just as Nick and Karley run up. "Avia!" Nick shouts, looking horrified to find his friend sitting next to the wicked witch. "What are you doing?"

"Uh. Sorry, guys." Avia stands up, along with Zelena, wiping away her tears. "I was just taking a break and ran into Zelena – Mary Margaret and David's midwife. Zelena, this is Nick and Karley. They are the mayor's kids."

Zelena smiles at the two kids, who look back at her in disgust. "Yes. I believe we've met."

"We gotta go, Avia."

"Geez." Avia scowls at her friends. "Don't be so rude, Nick." Avia grabs onto her horse's reigns. "Thanks for the talk, Zelena."

"You are quite welcome. I am just above that hill over there – " She points behind her. " – if ever you need to have another talk."

"Thanks." Avia smiles as she walks her horse towards Nick and Karley.

Zelena watches with a pleased, wicked smile upon her face as Nick and Karley turn away from her and quickly follow Avia.

"You can't just run away like that, Avia." Nick reprimands. "You don't know everyone here. Something could have happened."

"Who are you? My father?" Avia glares. "You sound like Emma."

"Let's just go back to stables." Nick huffs as he jumps on the horse and rides off.

Karley jumps on her own and helps Avia up. "I'm sorry about him." Karley says as Avia sits behind her. "He was just worried."

"More like paranoid." Avia frowns, annoyed.

"He's right, though." Karley shrugs. "You need to be careful."

"Why? Because Neal was killed? If that was the case, I'm pretty sure Emma and your mom wouldn't just let us go off without them like this."

"I'm just saying, be careful, okay?"

Avia continues giving Karley a disconcerted look as they ride through the woods. "Fine." She reluctantly agrees. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Cora and Prince Leopold are walking through the woods as Cora reminisces. "And there it was, my oldest night dress. The boys tied it to the top of the windmill, it's flapping in the wind for the whole village to see, and I am the maddest little eight-year-old you ever saw." She says as they both laugh.

"Did you ever get revenge for that?" The Prince asks.

"That's a long-term plan. You see, there aren't that many young people in my village and, odds are, one of them will end up married to me. That should do it." She laughs.

"You're wonderful." He comments, noticing her shivering. "And cold."

"It's a bit frosty, but I'm okay." Cora assures him.

They walk into a clearing in the woods. "I'd build a fire for you, but I'm embarrassed to say I don't know how."

"I do." Cora smiles. She takes the knife from his belt and Prince Leopold watches with shock and curiosity as Cora begins setting up the fire.

"I'm going to be King." He states nervously as he sits down on a log.

"I gather that happens when you're Prince."

"And I want to do right by that gift. I keep telling myself I want to be a man of the people, and then I realize I can't even build a fire, a task a peasant can do."

"Well, this peasant can fix that." Cora scratches the knife onto a rock, causing sparks which fall onto the dry shrubbery below. She then hands Prince Leopold his knife back and begins blowing air into the grass, gesturing towards Leopold to help which he does. "See?" She says as they smile at one another while smoke begins to form. "Just have to let air get in it." Cora sets the grass down under some sticks and the fire begins to burn while they both sit back on the log, warming up.

"When the throne becomes mine, I'll need to provide an heir of my own."

"You'll have to marry."

"And start a family immediately." Prince Leopold adds.

"That actually sounds nice. Anyone in mind?" She asks, quizzically.

Leopold stares longingly at Cora before answering. "Yes." He nods. Cora stares back, looking hopeful. "Princess Eva – " He says, bringing disappointment to Cora. " – from the Northern Kingdom. We've been engaged since her birth."

"Oh. Is she nice?"

Leopold sighs, unenthused. "I'll let you know after I meet her. That's tonight."

"You don't sound very excited. I'm sure she's a lovely choice."

"I'm sure she is. She's just not a choice… I made." He says, as they both stare, once again, deeply into each other's eyes, leaning close.

"What's the use of having power if you can't choose whom to wed?" Cora wonders. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Snow and Regina are in Regina's kitchen tidying up. Snow is sitting at the counter, looking down at an apple in her hand.

"I want to apologize, Regina." Snow says, somberly. "For Cora, for – "

"Murdering her?" Regina interrupts with her back turned from Snow.

"Right. Yeah. I don't take it lightly. I think about it every day."

"So do I." Regina adds with an angry tone. "And when I do – " She turns to Snow. " – think about it, I remember that she did kill your mother. So, I'll admit that it's complicated."

"Thank you." Snow says, gratefully. "I'm sure you had some things you wanted to say to her."

Regina scoffs. "Yes, well, I'm realizing that my mother walled off a lot of her life from me. She wasn't the warmest mother, but at least I thought I occupied a singular spot in her heart." Regina sighs in disbelief. "A sister. Zelena." She leans down on the counter, thinking about the wicked witch. "Why would she give her up? Why would she make us strangers to one another?"

They are soon interrupted by a sound coming from upstairs. "Are Nick and Karley home?" Snow wonders.

Regina scowls. "No." She shakes her head. "They are still out with Avia."

"It's coming from upstairs." 

* * *

Upstairs, Regina and Snow are walking down the hall, searching for the source of the sound.

"It's in there." Regina points to the door at the end of the hall as they continue to walk closer. "There isn't anything in this room. It's – " She goes to reach for the door handle, but the second she touches it, the door flies away. Both women gasps, startled by the terrifying sight of a spin wheel inside of the room. A ghost's head turns around, revealing it to be the spirit of young Cora. "Mother?" Regina questions, shocked.

The ghost of Cora stares at the two women with a look of anger in her face. 

* * *

At the diner, Emma is sitting at the counter with her eyes closed, concentrating hard on the hot cocoa that is sitting in front of her.

After a few moments, the cocoa suddenly disappears. "Boom!" Emma celebrates joyfully over her magic. She turns to one of the tables, where Hook is sitting, and sees the cocoa in front of him. "Granny's to go." She says, proudly. "I should open a franchise."

"It's impressive." Hook states as Emma sits on the opposite side of him.

"You want to see something really impressive?" Hook sighs. Emma waves her hand and Hook notices that his hook is missing, having been teleported to a coat hanger. Emma begins laughing, seeing the peeved look upon the pirate's face.

"That's bad form Swan – tampering with a man's hook." He grumpily goes to retrieve it.

"Okay, seriously, what is up with you?"

Hook clicks his hook back in place. "I apologize for my rudeness." He says as he sits back down in the booth. "It's a long story – too long for now." He grabs his flask and takes a swig.

"Okay. Obviously, something's – "

Suddenly, Belle bursts through the doors, carrying a book. "Emma!" She pants heavily, running towards their booth. "Emma, I found it!" She drops the book in front of Emma and opens it, pointing to a page. "We have to tell Regina and the others."

"Okay, Belle, slow down." Emma says, calmly. "What did you find?"

"Zelena's plan. I figured out what she's doing." 

* * *

At the farmhouse, Zelena is standing proudly before Rumple who is dressed in the suit.

"You should have a woman dress you more often. Please, do have a seat." She gestures towards the table she set up for their dinner.

"I wonder how much civility I'll be asked to endure before this evening's true purpose is revealed." Rumple states, grudgingly sitting down.

Zelena chuckles. "Relax." She places a napkin on to the Dark One's lap. "You know I'm not one for subtlety."

"Oh, how lucky for me."

"Play coy if you like – " She says as she pours the wine. " – but we both know that it wasn't a dagger that brought you into my kitchen."

"Well, coercion takes many forms, my dear, but I can assure you, I'm not here for the boiled peas."

"No, you're here for my secret, aren't you?" Zelena says as she opens the oven. "Why a heart? Why courage? Why a brain? Why Snow White and Prince Charming's children?"

"And more to the point, why is it of any interest to me?"

Zelena sits down, filling their plates with food. "Because my secret will reunite you with your long-lost son."

"My son is not lost. He's dead. You watched him die."

"This isn't idle cruelty." Zelena assures him. "I promise you, he's alive and waiting for you to find him."

"Find him where?"

"Not where." Zelena corrects him. "When." She smirks seeing that she's peaked Rumple's interest. "I'm going to change the past."

"No." Rumple says, bluntly. "Time travel spells have been written since the dawn of the dark arts but never cast. It's against the fundamental laws of magic."

Zelena chuckles. "Magic doesn't fail. People fail. Laws only exist until they're broken by someone…superior."

Rumple glares at the witch. "You?" He leans forward, looking curious. "You've deciphered the laws of time travel."

"When that baby's born, I am going back to claim the life that I deserved, and there's no reason that you can't come with me."

"To find my boy. Perhaps never give him up." He says, tempted.

"And with the help of the one made by true love whom can open any realm with a simple drop of blood..." Zelena grins, wickedly. "Well, that's just a little extra fun." She giggles. 

* * *

Back at Regina's house, she and Snow are standing in awe as they watch the ghost of young Cora fly in front of them.

"This can't be." Regina says, baffled. "The spell opened a limited portal for talking."

"It's me." Snow says, shaking her head. "I killed Cora. She sensed my presence and found a way to bleed through into our world."

Cora dives towards Snow, but Regina quickly stands in her way. "Back down, Mother." Regina demands. "You will answer my questions. Now, tell me – what did you do to Zelena?"

The ghost remains silent and with one single sweep of her arm, she pushes her daughter down to the ground, glaring viciously at Snow, slowly making her way towards the frightened Princess. Cora pounces towards Snow, but Regina uses her magic to teleport herself and Snow into another room. For a moment everything seems to be safe, but Cora suddenly bursts through the wall, coming towards them. Snow cowards down as Regina uses her magic to hold Cora back.

"You're holding her off!" Snow shouts.

"But I can't hold her forever." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Young Cora, who is now dressed in royal attire, is looking down at a golden ring on her hand, as she sits under a gazebo.

Suddenly, a hand aggressively grabs her hand, looking down at the ring. "Well, lo and behold, it turned into gold after all." Jonathan patronizes.

Cora snatches her hand back. "How dare you. You must have the brain the size of a pixie to show your face in this kingdom."

"Well, I had to see for myself if the commoner who said yes to Prince Leopold was the same one who said it to me… several times… in one night." He mocks.

"In two days, I will be a Princess, and you will bow down and count yourself lucky to pull the weeds at my feet."

Jonathan laughs. "Been practicing in front of the mirror, eh? You're as much as a fraud as I ever was."

"My love for Prince Leopold is true, as is his for me." Cora smiles.

"But does he know how much of you there is to love?" Jonathan asks, speaking about their baby. "Or were you hoping to keep our baby a secret?"

"What is it you want?" Cora glares furiously. "Gold? Jewels?"

"Mm, yes, whatever you can get. Enough for me to live happily for the rest of my days, just like you wanted from me. Bring it here tomorrow night. And your secret shall remain just that."

A bitter Cora looks away. "It will be done. Now leave before someone sees you."

Jonathan gets up, walking away, leaving Cora alone. But, unfortunately, she's not as alone as she thought. Princess Eva is standing beside the gazebo, having heard everything that was just said. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Back at Regina's house, the ghost of young Cora is pushing forcefully against her daughter's magic which is stopping her from reaching Snow.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold her off." Regina says, feeling her magic weaken.

"Cora, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" Snow pleads desperately.

But saying that only angers Cora more. "Save your breath. Your mother was nothing like my mother. She only understands power and weakness. But if she wants to kill you, she's gonna have to go through me!" Regina shouts furiously, surprising Snow. "This isn't about you. This is about her…and me." Regina stops her magic, giving up. "It's time for answers, Mother." The ghost of young Cora simply stares back at her daughter coldly. "What did you do to Zelena!?" She screams before Cora knocks her to the floor.

The ghost then enters Snow's body, sending her into a trance where she begins to see flashes of Cora's younger life. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Cora, who is now dressed in a gown, walks through a large royal hall where tables are set up. She keeps walking until she sees Prince Leopold watching her, startling her slightly.

"My love, you frightened me." She tells him nervously as she pecks him gently on the lips.

"What are you doing in the Great Hall at this hour?" Leopold wonders.

"Well, a wedding won't plan itself, and there's endless amounts of work to be done." Cora frowns at the grave look on Prince Leopold's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Word has spread throughout the castle that – " Leopold sighs. " – that you are with child."

"My love, I am so sorry for the terrible trouble that this lie has brought upon you."

"Gossip means nothing to me. I've pledged to marry you, dear Cora, and I will keep that pledge as long as I know I can trust you."

Cora takes Leopold's hand into her own. "There is no baby." She assures him. "Only my love for you."

"You only love yourself." Princess Eva says from a distance as she walks into the hall.

"What is she doing here?" Cora asks angrily.

"Princess Eva is here because she overheard your rendezvous in the garden yesterday." Leopold explains.

"And just as I said, the miller's daughter is a worthless liar." Eva says intensely.

"You awful child." Cora glares at the princess. "Yes, I was in the garden yesterday." She admits. "There was a man roaming the grounds. I feared he might steal something, so I made him leave. Whatever else Eva has told you is the invention of a jealous brat who would say anything to marry you."

"Check her pockets." Eva tells Leopold calmly.

Cora nervously looks back at the prince as he steps closer and grabs the jewelry that was hidden inside her pocket. "There's nothing left to say." An angry Leopold says, walking away.

"You deserve better than her lies." Eva says, as she follows him.

Two guards then enter the hall and escort Cora away. "Leopold!" Cora begs. "Don't let me go!"

Ignoring her, Leopold stands with his back turned from Cora, disheartened. "Come, Eva. Help me break this terrible news to the King."

"Today your heart aches, your highness, but I promise a more worthy wife will give you the child that you deserve – " Eva says with a smile. " – one that will be pure. Pure as snow." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Snow is still in her possessed trance with a blue glow surrounding her. A terrified Regina rushes up to her. "Snow! Hold on. I won't let you go." And with her magic, Regina pulls the ghost of Cora out of Snow. She pushes Cora towards the portal that opened and sends her back into the spirit world, closing the portal just as Emma, David, Hook, and Belle run in.

"What the hell was that!?" Emma exclaims.

"Cora." Regina turns back to Snow, who is being checked by David. "Is she okay?"

"Snow, can you hear me?" David calls out to his wife.

Emma rushes over and kneels down next to her mother, taking her hand. "Cora – " Snow says, weakly. " – not what we thought. She's trying to communicate."

"She was?" Regina asks, staggered. "What'd she say?"

"Leopold, my mother – my mother – "

"Shh." David hushes. "Snow, relax."

"She's not making sense." Emma says. "We need to call a doctor."

"If she knows something that could help us – " Regina stresses.

"Regina, it's gonna have to wait." David says, sternly.

"It can't wait! If we want to stop Zelena, we have to know what the hell she's doing and why!"

"I can help with half of that." Belle finally says.

"What?"

"She's planning on going back – back in time."

"Are you certain?" Regina asks. Belle nods, confirming. "No one's ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time."

"Well, clearly, she thinks she can succeed. I mean, brains, courage, a resilient heart – "

"And blood." Regina frowns, realizing now why Zelena wants Avia.

"Those ingredients are in every time-travel spell I've found. Avia has the power to move through realms." Belle finishes.

"By why go back in time?" David asks. "I mean, we have no idea what she's trying to accomplish."

"I do." Snow says, weakly, slowly getting her strength back. "She didn't want to give up Zelena. She was forced to by – " Snow closes her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. " – by my mother. Princess Eva… she told a secret… just like I did."

"Wait." Emma looks at her mother in confusion. "I thought our family were the good guys."

Snow sighs heavily, unable to respond to her daughter. "Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple." Regina says.

"You're saying if it wasn't for Snow's mother, Cora would have kept Zelena." David points out.

"She would have been tutored by Rumplestiltskin." Belle adds.

"All if it weren't for this Princess Eva?" Hook asks.

"So, that means – " Emma scowls.

"Zelena's going back to kill my mother." Snow finishes.

Regina gasps. "You'll have never been born."

"I'm guessing this is where your help ends." Emma assumes.

"Now, think it through, Miss. Swan. That means you and Avia will have never been born."

"And on this different path, Regina, you may not be, either." Snow adds.

"It's a good thing no one has ever succeeded with this time-travel nonsense." Hook states.

Suddenly, Nick and Karley run in, panicked. Regina jumps up, looking concerned. "What? What is it?"

"Where's Avia?" Emma asks.

"We have a problem." Nick tells her.

"Where's Avia?" Emma asks again, assuming something happened to her sister.

"She's fine. She's back at the inn." Karley assures the Charming family. "But something happened while we were riding."

Nick shares as look with his sister before looking back at the worried faces staring back them. "Avia wandered off."

Snow sits up, confused about where this was going. "And?"

"And when we finally found her, we caught her in a deep discussion with…" Nick looks back Regina. "…Zelena."

"She's trying to gain trust from Avia." Regina says.

"Well, we can't let that happen." Snow panics.

"And, right now, Avia vulnerable." Emma points out.

"And she's angry." Karley adds. "Like really angry."

"And without her memories, Zelena can easily persuade Avia to her side." Belle tells them.

"The baby." David suddenly realizes. "That's why none have succeeded. Somehow, some way, our baby is the key, and Avia is Zelena's way of opening a portal. She went to a lot of effort to get close to our unborn child. That's what she's after – our children."

"Who knew true love could make powerful children?" Hook asks sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter." David assures his worried wife as he kneels back down, placing his hand over Snow's as they both stroke her pregnant belly. "She's not gonna get either one of them. We're gonna stop her. And since our baby's not born, she's stuck, and we have what we need – time."

Snow narrows her eyes at her husband, knowing it could be any day that their baby arrives. "Just not very much of it."

"I suggest figuring out a way to retrieve Avia's memories." Hook tells them, sharing a look with Emma, remembering their last discussion. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Cora, who is back in her raggedy clothes, is lying in bed as she screams out in pain. She begins panting heavily, pushing and squeezing with all she has as her midwife delivers her baby. 

* * *

A short while later, after giving birth, Cora walks through the dark woods, carrying her newly born baby in a basket. She places the basket down on the ground and kneels close to the baby. "Poor babe." She says, sadly. "Life is cruel and full of betrayal. That is my only lesson for you. Now I must give you away… to give me my best chance." Her voice breaking with dread as she stares down at her baby. "As long as I have you, I can never be anything more than a miller's daughter."

As Cora stands back up, the baby begins to cry out for her, but Cora turns around and walks away. And as the baby is left alone in the woods, a storm approaches, turning the sky green, causing the baby to cry even louder as a swirling tornado shoots down, scooping the baby up. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"Thank you." Rumple says to Zelena after they've finished their meal.

Zelena looks confused. "For what?"

Rumple grabs Zelena's plate and sets it aside. "For showing me something I should have seen long ago." He shrugs, looking back at the witch. "It's never easy for a man to admit he's wrong but I wronged you and hurt us both." He begins to refill Zelena's glass with wine.

"Those mistakes can't haunt us… not anymore." She tells him. "Soon, history will be wiped clean." They both clink their glasses, sealing the celebration.

"Until then, a gentleman always makes amends – " Rumple strokes Zelena's cheek softly, making her smile. " – for his failings."

He then leans in and kisses her neck, causing her to moan with pleasure. She stands up and Rumple continues to kiss her body and lips while stroking her body with his hands. He continues to make his way down her body, but suddenly a flash of green magic freezes him. "Sorry, love." Zelena hisses, seeing that Rumple was reaching for the dagger. "Afraid not!"

"Never on the first date, eh, dearie?" Rumple mocks.

"You just wanted the knife." She says, angrily, grabbing the knife that was hidden in her boot, pointing it a Rumple. "I hope you enjoyed the taste, because you just squandered your only chance to have your son!" She waves her hand, unfreezing the Dark One.

"My son gave his life, so I could stop you, and I can see only one way to honor that sacrifice, and that's by killing you." He snarls.

"Celebration's over." Zelena says, bitterly. "Back to your cage, doll."

Under the control of the dagger, Rumple leaves the farmhouse and heads back to his cell, while Zelena tries to hold back her tears. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at Regina's house, Regina is picking up the items that fell onto the floor by Cora's ghost while Snow walks in.

"Need a hand?" Snow offers.

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest?" Regina asks, considering what just happened to her.

"Dr. Whale just left. He cleared me and the baby. Apparently, the human body has a surprising tolerance for ghost possession. And he told me I have a tough placenta, which somehow came out creepy." Snow grabs the broom and starts to help Regina. "You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? You officially have a less-damaging relationship with my mother than I do. And you killed her."

"Well, at least we know, you and me, our history – it's more complicated than we thought."

"I know how much you looked up to Eva." Regina says, shaking her head. "I'm sorry you had to learn she had such darkness in her past."

Snow nods, remembering her mother, as she sits down next to Regina at the table. "That wasn't the woman I knew. It makes me wonder what happened that changed her. Afterall, I did name my daughter after her for a reason." Snow sighs, thinking about Avia. "But I suppose I'll never know."

"Well, we can never know our past completely. If we had, I probably wouldn't have spent so much time trying to kill you." Regina adds, earning an amused grin from Snow.

"Well, we would've found something to fight about. I mean, I was such a brat."

Regina laughs, holding back her tears. "Your mother's child."

"I think we've wasted our last day being haunted by the past." Snow smiles, comfortingly.

"Now we can focus on being haunted by our impending lack of a future."

"Zelena's isn't going to win – not with all of us united against her."

"Hope isn't easy when I know she holds my heart." Regina says in discomfort.

"Which you'll get back, stronger than ever." Snow assures her. "That's what it means to be the most resilient."

"That could be another one of her tricks, too." Regina shrugs.

"Regina, I've seen what life has thrown at you. And you still fight against the darkness every single day. You fight for those two kids out there – " Snow points behind her. " – who love you so much. They believe in the good in you. You have to keep going. You have to keep believing in your happiness. There's so much more out there for you. You can't give up." 

* * *

Out in the woods, Robin Hood is holding a stick into a camp fire, exposing his lion tattoo on his arm. A noise suddenly gets his attention, and when he looks up, he's shocked to see Regina walking towards him.

"Milady. I'm sorry." He apologizes once again for letting Rumple take her heart. "I let you down. Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch, but I promise you, I will get it back."

Regina grabs his jacket and pulls him close, kissing him deeply on the lips. They pull apart staring into each other's eyes before going in for another kiss, this time even more passionate than before. 

* * *

Over at the bed and breakfast, Emma steps out from the bathroom and into the dark room where the only light shining through is from the moon outside their window.

"Yeah." Emma says as she holds the phone up to her ear, speaking to her father. "She's fine. She's asleep. Okay. See you tomorrow."

Emma hangs up, letting out a heavy sigh as she stares longingly at her sister, who is sleeping restfully in bed without any nightmares from her past – a past Emma has tried so very hard to shield her from. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / One Year Ago…

A hooded figure is riding a horse through the woods, on its way to Snow White and Prince Charming's palace.

Regina stands bemused as she stands before Snow and David, alongside Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, who are standing silently. "You've gathered the entire kingdom for this?" She asks, annoyed. "There's a wicked witch out there just waiting to pounce. And pretending otherwise would be dangerous."

"There's nothing dangerous about rallying our people." David tells her.

"You're announcing you're pregnant. It's not like you invented the wheel."

The hooded figure makes their way into the room. "What's this?" David asks, strongly.

The figure removes their hood, revealing themselves as Belle. "Belle!" Snow exclaims.

Everyone looks at the distraught woman, surprised to see her. "Are you okay? When you and Neal disappeared, we feared the worst."

"We went off to see if we could revive the Dark One." Belle explains.

"What happened?" Regina asks.

"Neal was able to resurrect him at the cost of his own life."

"Rumple's alive." Regina grins, pleased.

"Neal's dead." Snow says, sadly.

"I think so." Belle says, slightly unsure.

"To which?" Regina glares.

"Both? You see, when Rumple saw that Neal was dying, he absorbed him. And Zelena got ahold of the dagger. Now she controls Rumple."

Regina groans, irritated. "Maybe now isn't the time to announce the pregnancy." Aurora says, stepping forward. "Regina is right. It's too dangerous."

"No, if we don't, we give in to fear." Snow tells them. "But if we do, we give the kingdom what they need – hope."

"We don't even know what this wicked witch wants." David adds.

"Actually, we do." Aurora reluctantly admits. "She wants your baby."

Snow and David are stunned by this. "She came to us when you were gone, threatened us and our unborn child unless we told her when you arrived in our land." Prince Phillip adds as he steps next to his wife.

"She thinks your baby could be important. I'm so sorry. She said she'd hurt us."

Suddenly, a whooshing sound of wind is heard, and they all turn around in time to see the Wicked Witch fly through the opening on her broomstick. "And I make good on my promises." Zelena waves her hand and envelops Phillip and Aurora in a cloud of green smoke, turning them into flying monkeys.

As they fly away, Snow turns sternly to the witch. "What do you want with our baby?"

"Calm down, sweetie. You don't want to go into early labor." She waves her hand, freezing Snow in place.

David draws out his sword. "Stay away from my wife!" But Zelena waves her hand, freezing him, too.

"Ooh! Someone's testy."

"Enough, sis." Regina demands, walking towards Zelena. "This is between you and me." As Regina goes to raise her hand, Zelena waves her own, freezing Regina in place.

"Now – " Zelena walks up to Snow. " – let's see if this was all worth it." She places her hand on Snow's belly. "Oh, yes. Yes, it was. This child shall do quite nicely." She smiles as Snow looks at the witch with fear evident in her eyes. "So, take good care of it for me. Don't forget to eat well. I will be back for your happy day. And what's yours… will be mine." She chuckles before flying away, unfreezing the three.

As Regina glares furiously out the opening her sister left from, Charming tends to his wife, who looks horrified. 

* * *

Eight Months Later…

Snow, who is more visibly pregnant, rests her hands over her belly as she sits at the round table, joined by David, Regina, Robin Hood, Belle, and Granny. This was all seeming fairly familiar.

Grumpy walks in. "Grumpy, tell me you found something." David asks, looking hopeful.

"I've been to Blue, Tink, all the fairies." Grumpy tells them. "They've been scouring the forest for enchanted items to destroy her, but they got zilch. They say she's just too powerful."

"It's happening again." Snow says in disbelief. "I'm about to give birth, and an evil sorceress is threatening the future of my child."

"To be fair, - " Regina says, offended. " – the first time, I was threatening you. Everyone else just became collateral damage."

"Remind me again why we forgave her?" Grumpy scowls, pointing at the Queen.

"Because I'm helping. Frustrating as it is for me to remember, Snow, you had a head start to defeat me last time. How?" She asks, curiously.

"We were warned." David answers.

"By Rumplestiltskin." Snow adds.

"Well, maybe he can warn you again." Regina deduces.

"Wait." Grumpy says, confused. "You want to sneak into Rumple's castle, where's he's being held captive by the Wicked Witch? Name's Grumpy, not stupid."

"You're right." Snow agrees. "It is stupid, but for our child – "

David reaches across the table, taking his wife's hand. "We'll do whatever it takes."

"Heartwarming." Regina says, sarcastically. "He's trapped in his own castle. Belle, you were prisoner there."

"Yes, but breaking in?" Belle questions. "I would have no idea how."

"Luckily, I do." Robin interjects. "I broke in there once before."

Regina chuckles. "Why are we even listening to him? He's a thief, which means he's not to be trusted." She scowls at the man. "What are you even still doing here?"

"What I'm doing here is saving your ass." Robin says, simply. "The castle has traps – " He continues on, ignoring Regina's glower. " – and deadly ones."

"Not more deadly than my magic."

"They are if you don't see them coming."

"Well, maybe I'm okay with taking my chances." She argues.

"Alright." Snow interrupts, having heard enough from the two. "You may be, but we're not. He's coming."

Regina sits back, sighing heavily, as Robin turns to her, smugly smirking. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Regina and Robin are making out in the back of Granny's diner. They pull away, looking deeply into each other.

"What do you see in me?" Regina wonders.

"Hopefully the same thing you see in me – a second chance." Robin answers. "And you're quite a good kisser." He smiles.

Regina chuckles. "Just wait till I actually have my heart back." She teases.

"What is that like? I mean, can you – "

"Feel?" Regina asks. Robin nods. "Yes, I can. Just not fully. It's difficult to explain."

"Then don't." Robin places Regina's hand over his heart. "Use mine for the both of us."

Regina leans in and they resume their make-out session just as Avia comes jumping down from the stairs. "Oh." She grimaces. Regina and Robin quickly pull away. "Awkward." Avia mumbles.

"Oh, Avia." Regina says, embarrassed to have been caught.

"Don't mind me, Madame Mayor." Avia laughs, lightly. "I'm just walking through. Resume kissing." She shakes her head, amused, as she walks into the diner.

Robin looks at Regina seeing the somber look on her face. "Are you alright?"

Regina sighs. "I'm not sure why it bothers me. We never got along. But, for some reason, through all the hell I put her through, that little girl always had my back, even when I wanted her out of our lives. The old Avia would have given us a snarky sarcastic comment – one that would make me want to wring her little neck. I just never thought I would miss it."

Robin nods, understanding. "I'm sure you'll all have her back soon enough. You'll find a way."

"Speaking of, they're waiting for me. I should go."

She starts to walk away before Robin takes hold of her arm, pulling her back. "Wait." He places another kiss onto her lips, sending a smile back onto her face. "Good luck."

They kiss once more before parting ways. 

* * *

Upstairs, Regina enters the bedroom with a wide grin on her face, surprising both Emma and Snow.

"Regina." Snow says. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look smitten."

Ignoring Snow, Regina walk up, crossing her arms. "Can we get started?" She asks in all seriousness.

"We were waiting for Hook." Emma tells her.

"I don't have time to wait for the handless wonder. We have to figure out how to destroy my sister."

"For once, I agree with Regina." David says in frustration. He stands up and begins pacing the room. "Stopping her plan is the priority."

"What's troubling, though, is that she was able to cast the curse to bring us all here in the first place." Regina says, disconcerted.

"Why is that?" Emma asks.

"To do it, you have to give up the thing you love most. And from what I gather, Zelena doesn't love much."

"Neither did you. You managed." Emma retorts, which Regina doesn't seem to take well.

"Zelena's smart, strategic." David says, perplexed. "Perhaps we discovered something in the missing year to stop her."

"And then the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories." Snow continues. "So, if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her."

"We just need to break this curse."

Snow looks at her daughter, relieved. "Well, thank goodness we have a savior."

"I would love to, but there's one problem." Emma says. "Last time, all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Avia awake. Since I've been back, I've done both and nothing."

Regina gasps. "It's the belief." She concludes. "Avia – she needs to believe. In this new life – she doesn't."

Emma scoffs. "She doesn't even want to be here."

"And that's exactly why we need to get her to believe again."

"So, what? We put on a magic show?" Emma asks, cynically.

"How did you believe?" Regina asks.

"The book – the storybook."

"Avia started to believe when she found the missing page of the illustration of us from before we sent her and Emma away." Snow remembers.

"Then that's the key." Regina tells them. "In believing – in remembering."

"Remembering everything." Emma mumbles, unenthused. Snow and David glance at one another, hearing the disappointment in their daughter's voice. "That's not necessarily a gift." Emma adds. "She's been through a lot of tough stuff – before and after both curses."

"And some good stuff." Regina says, narrowing her eyes at the Savior. Emma simply looks away. "Either way, it's our best bet."

"She's right." Snow says softly to her daughter.

Emma looks up at Snow. "I know." She exhales. "Let's find it." 

* * *

On the outskirts of town, a car pulls up to a wooded area where Zelena awaits, dressed in all black, holding a single red rose.

Rumple steps out of the vehicle. "A rose. How lovely."

"Have you earned it?" The witch asks. Rumple opens the trunk of the car and reveals a tied up and gagged Captain Hook inside. "It appears you have." She answers herself, removing Hook's gag.

Hook sighs with annoyance. "We're in Storybrooke. You've never heard of a telephone?"

Zelena chuckles, tracing the rose down Hook's face. "Such pretty lips. They're so wasted. Why haven't you used those luscious lips and kissed Emma?"

"Well, a fella likes to be courted." Hook jokes.

"This isn't a joke." Zelena says, annoyed. "I need to have her magic removed. If Snow's baby is born before your kiss, I'm going to have no other option. I'm going to have to start killing people – people that Emma loves, starting with her sister." She drops the rose on Hook's chest. "Take away her magic, Captain, or the next rose will be for Snow White's little brat's grave." She orders before slamming the trunk closed. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / The Missing Year...

Robin Hood leads Regina, Snow, David, and Belle into the Dark One's castle. Regina heads towards a large door and prepares to open it.

"Your Majesty, I wouldn't." Robin warns the Queen. Regina rolls her eyes, ignoring him. So, Robin quickly sets up his bow and arrow and shoots one at the door, setting off the magical booby trap.

"That arrow almost took off my head!" Regina shouts furiously at the thief.

"Well, that door almost took off your arm. Where I come from, a simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"Where you come from, people bathe in the river and use pine cones for money." She says, snidely.

"Come on. Let's go." Snow says impatiently. They walk inside the room and are surprised to find Rumplestiltskin working at his spinning wheel, inside a large cage where the Wicked Witch is holding him captive. "Rumplestiltskin."

Rumple giggles. "Rumple Bumple isn't here. Rumple Bumple… gone, my dear."

Regina chuckles, amazed. "He really is back from the dead."

"Dead." Rumple repeats. "Dead. So much better… dead."

"He's lost his mind." David says.

"On the contrary!" The beast blurts out. "Now I have two – two minds! Mining time. Digging deeper in the grime."

Belle shakes her head, upset. "What is she doing to him?"

"Nothing that can't be undone." Snow assures her. "Rumplestiltskin, we need your help. How do we stop Zelena?"

"Round and round, the circle of time, racing towards the finish line." Rumple rhymes.

"This is pointless." Regina says, realizing they aren't going to get anything from him.

"Let me try." Belle walks closer to the cage. "Hey." She places her hand through the cage and he grabs it instinctively. "Hey. Hey." She says, calmly. "I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. How do we stop Zelena?"

After a long pause, Rumple finally answers. "Light." Belle furrows her brows in confusion. "Light. Magic. The good witch of the South – Glinda."

"Glinda." Belle repeats carefully. "But south of what, Oz?"

"No!" Rumple growls. "Banished! Here! The good witch of the South was banished North – North of the Dark Forest."

"How do we find her?" Snow asks, irritably. "Rumplestiltskin, in the Dark Forest, how do we find her!?"

"'Through the door, step inside.'" He chants. "'If pure of heart, then she won't hide.'" He then sneers and continues spinning. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Still inside Emma's bedroom at the inn, David hangs up his cell phone. "Gold's was a dead end." He tells them. "That was Belle. No book in the shop."

"The last place I saw it was in Avia's room." Snow remembers. "But it's not there anymore."

"A book can't just disappear."

Snow laughs lightly, remembering how she found it in the first place. "But it can just appear." She hypothesizes. "The first curse. It just showed up in my closet when I needed it – " She explains. " – or more accurately, when Avia needed it."

"What do you mean?" Emma asks.

"The morning after you arrived in Storybrooke, I could see that Avia was having a tough time accepting that you were there. She was expecting you to leave again, or vice versa." Snow explains to her daughter. "She was awaiting for the worst to happen, and I couldn't bear to watch. I needed Avia to believe that she wasn't going anywhere – that she finally found a home whether or not you stayed. I needed her to believe in a happy ending. I needed her to have hope and that's what the book gave her."

"Well, she needs to believe again." Regina says, firmly. "In fact, I think we all do. What do you say we go check your closet?" 

* * *

Downstairs in the diner, Avia, Nick, and Karley are sitting in a booth. Nick and Karley had just arrived and Avia was telling them about Regina and Robin.

"Full on make-out session in the hall behind the diner." Avia laughs.

Nick and Karley grimace, disgusted. "Do we really need to hear about this?" Nick groans.

"Hey. I had to see it. She's your mom. Why should I be the only one to have that branded in my memory?"

"Gross." Karley scowls. "But that does explain why she left so early this morning."

"Okay." Nick pushes away his cocoa. "I'm going to vomit."

Emma, Regina, Snow, and David walk in from the back. Emma stops at the booth. "Hey, kid. I got to run. I got to check on a lead." She says, kissing Avia on her forehead. "You okay hanging out here?" But Emma gives Avia no time to answer before she walks out the door.

Avia frowns as she stands from the booth. "Avia, where are you going?" Karley asks. But Avia continues to walk out the door, following Emma.

"Come on." Nick groans, knowing that look Avia had.

"Where are you really going?" Avia asks just as Nick and Karley step outside.

Emma turns around, puzzled. "I told you. I'm following a lead."

"What lead?"

"It's my job." Emma reminds her sister. "You know that. And you know it's complicated."

"If this is about the person who killed Neal, when are you going to give it up?" Avia asks, frustrated.

"Avia – " Emma is surprised by Avia's cold demeanor.

"It's been almost three weeks, Emma. If you haven't found his killer yet, you probably won't." Emma hesitates, glancing back at her parents who wanted so desperately to step in but, unfortunately, it's not their place. At least, not while Avia still doesn't have her memories of them. "Unless you already have and this is just some stupid ploy to stay longer." Avia says, sensing that Emma wasn't telling her everything.

"Avia, - " Emma sighs heavily. "I really can't deal with this right now. I'll explain everything once it's all solved."

"No!" Avia shouts, furiously.

Emma arches her brow. "Excuse me?"

"Emma, you've been lying to me ever since we got here. I'm tired of being pawned off on people who I don't even know. Who you've never spoken about until you decided to unexpectedly pull me away from my life in New York! I'm sick of the staring and the whispering! You promised me that you would never put your job first! You promised that it would always be the two of us no matter what! You promised you would never let anyone or anything ever separate us again! But, since being here, it seems you've forgotten about all the promises you made to me! It seems you've forgotten about me completely! So, if I'm going to be forced to stay in this town against my will, then I deserve to know what's going on! I deserve to know everything!"

"No, you don't!" Emma lashes out, surprising everyone. They had never heard Emma raise her voice before, especially not to Avia. And it seemed to surprise Avia as well. "I am your sister! There is a reason you were placed in my care! I don't have to tell you everything, especially not about my job! You are the kid and you need to understand that I know what's best for you! So, you're just gonna have to deal with this for now, okay!? Understood?" Tears well up in Avia's green eyes as she stares coldly into Emma's. "Avia." Emma says, sternly. She bends down, grabbing Avia's arm to get her attention.

Avia immediately pushes Emma away. "If I knew that this was how you would eventually turn out to be, you should have just left me in the system. It's not that different."

Emma stares at her sister, mouth agape, shocked by what she just said. How could being in the system ever be better than being with family? Did Emma really sound that bad? "Avia…"

Emma tries to reach for Avia again, but this time Avia backs away, looking back at her sister with disgust. "No." She says, shaking her head. "I'm done. I won't let you drag me around anymore. So, go. Go do your job… sis." Avia mocks before walking away.

Regina looks at her children, gesturing for them to follow Avia. "We got her." Nick assures Emma as he and Karley follow Avia down the street.

"Emma…" Regina says calmly.

Emma, who is still staring own at the spot Avia left from, finally backs away and turns around. "Let's go." She says passing her parents as she walks away. 

* * *

Nick and Karley follow silently behind Avia who makes her way to Emma's yellow bug which is parked behind the inn.

"Uh. What are you doing?" Karley asks her.

With a determined look upon her face, Avia begins to unlock the car door. "You three going somewhere?" They all jump up and turn around, facing Killian.

Avia lets out a heavy sigh before turning back to the car, attempting to unlock it again. "Nowhere that interests you." Avia says, rudely.

Killian looks quizzically at Nick and Karley. "She got into an argument with Emma." Nick informs him.

"And it's no one's business but mine." Avia successfully unlocks the door and opens it, hopping inside.

Killian grins, amused. "What? You're just going to let her take off?" Nick asks the pirate. "Do something."

Killian sighs, making his way to the door. He knocks on the window twice. Avia rolls her eyes and rolls down the window. "What?" She asks as she grips the steering wheel tightly, staring angrily ahead.

Killian bends down, smirking at the girl. "Boy, you look just like your big sis when you're angry."

"I am nothing like her. Now, let me go."

"You can't run away, Avia." Nick tells her.

Avia rolls her eyes. "This is your home." She points out, firmly. "My home is in New York. I don't belong here."

"So, you're planning on driving all the way back to New York? One lesson and you think you're ready for that?" Killian asks, doubtfully.

"No. I'm going to drive to the nearest bus station. So, go ahead." Avia scowls. "Run and tell Emma. By the time you get to her I'll already be out of here anyway. So, it doesn't matter."

"Seems a bit dangerous."

"And I don't care what you think." Avia smiles sarcastically at the pirate as she starts the engine.

Killian quickly reaches inside and turns off the engine, grabbing the keys away from Avia's reach. "Well, you should – " Avia groans in frustration. " – cause I've got a better way." He smiles. Avia looks at the pirate, intrigued, but she's uncertain if should believe him or not.

"You do?" Nick and Karley ask in unison, surprised by the pirate's offer to help Avia escape. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the apartment, Snow, David, Emma, and Regina are going through Snow's things, trying to find the storybook. Snow and Emma are searching through the closet while David and Regina are looking through luggage that contains shoe boxes.

"Why do you women keep their shoe boxes?" David wonders.

Snow peeks her head out the closet to answer her husband. "Because after true love, there is no more powerful magic than footwear. It has to be protected." She says in all seriousness.

"Any sign of the book?" Emma asks.

"No. I don't think it's here." David tells them.

"You don't know that." Snow exclaims.

Emma walks out of the closet, carrying a large and heavy wooden chest and places it on the bed. "Maybe it's in this thing." She opens it and begins sifting through the clothes inside. "Some winter coats, some scarves." She looks up at her parents and Regina, defeated. "The book is not in here." She sighs, sitting down on the bed.

"Hang on." Snow walks over. "Let me check."

As her mother sifts through the chest, Emma's eyes widen as Snow takes out the book. "I don't understand."

"Can I see that?" Regina asks, grabbing the book from Snow. "I know there are chapters on Oz in here. I want to know whose heart Zelena crushed to enact this curse. Because if there's something she loved, - " Regina smirks, menacingly. " – that's her weakness."

David follows Regina into the living room to look through the book while Snow, still stunned, sits down next to her daughter. "Did you really not see it in there?"

"You think I'm lying?" Emma asks.

"No, of course not. It's just – " Snow looks desperately at her daughter. "Emma, what is going on? You have been anxious since we left Granny's."

Emma shakes her head slightly, avoiding her mother's worried eyes. "Nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. You yelled at Avia. That's not like you."

"None of this is like me, at least it never used to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Wicked Witches and time-traveling holy wars." Emma says with frustration as she looks up at her mother. "I'd forgotten what it was like here. I don't want that for Avia."

"So, you want to go back to New York – with Avia. You don't want her memories back." Snow says, looking hurt.

"Of course I want Avia to remember you. And if she gets her memories back, I no longer have the choice on how we live our lives. You're our parents. Avia is still a minor. Technically, she's yours again. I can't force her to leave here. But – " Emma sighs. "I just – I just don't want her to remember – "

"To remember what happened before she came here… the first time." Snow says, now understanding Emma's hesitation.

Emma looks up, guilty. "Yeah."

"And that is why you looked relieved when we couldn't find the book."

"But if getting her memories back is the only way to break the curse, then that's what we're gonna do. But I don't want it to be any harder on her than it has to be. Our life in New York was really good."

"I'm sure it was. But it wasn't home."

"It was for us."

"Well, that's because you forgot about us." Snow reminds her. Seeing that she's hurt her mother, Emma brings her head down to her hand, not sure what to say. "Let's go get Avia." Snow says, walking away. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

It's night inside the Dark Forest, while Regina, Snow, and David are set out on their quest to find the Glinda. David smiles when he finds a snowbell. He picks it and hands it to his wife, neither one missing the look Regina is giving the delighted couple.

"What?" Snow asks.

"We're at the edge of the Dark Forest trying to find the one person who can stop our imminent doom and save your unborn child." Regina reminds them. "And you two stop to smell the roses?"

"Snowbells." Snow points out, earning an amused grin from her husband.

"I don't care if they're dancing daffodils." Regina glares. "I need to destroy my sister, and so do you. And if that babbling mad man sent us on a wild goose chase, I swear I'll – " Regina's attention is suddenly caught off-guard by the sight of a door standing in the middle of a clearing. "What's that supposed to be?"

"Well, it appears to be a door – " David says, sarcastically. They walk closer and David looks around it and sees that it leads nowhere.

Snow smiles, thinking about Rumple's riddle. "'Through the door, step inside. If pure of heart, then she won't hide.' It's Rumple's riddle. It's Glinda." And without any hesitation, Snow walks over to the door and opens it, stepping inside.

"Snow!" David sighs heavily before following his wife.

Regina scoffs. "A portal with a cheap cloaking spell." Regina walks through the door, but she finds herself on the other side, not the magical protected space. Irritated, Regina stomps back through door, slamming it close. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow and David find themselves in a snowy clearing.

"I thought she was supposed to be the Good Witch of the South." Snow comments.

The witch suddenly magically appears. "I was." She says, grabbing their attention. "Before I was banished here."

"Where's Regina?" David asks.

"I'm afraid your traveling companion has a heart heavy with vengeance. Only a good witch may pass through my door." Glinda explains.

"I'm not a witch. My name is – "

"I know who you are." Glinda interrupts Snow. "I've heard many tales of your bravery, and now you hold not one pure heart, but two. I sense powerful magic there."

"That's why we're here." Snow tells her.

"We were told your light magic could help defeat the Wicked Witch." David recounts. "We've come to ask for your help."

"I'm sorry." Glinda says, regretfully. "My magic is not powerful enough to defeat Zelena. It never has been."

"You know her."

"We were friends long ago, when things were different. But she made her choice. She gave in to her dark magic. I tried to stop her. I failed."

Snow shakes her head, unwilling to give up. "There must some way to defeat her."

"There is. She was born with great power. Long ago, I gave her a pendant to help focus it." Glinda explains carefully. "Her magic has resided inside of it ever since."

"So, if we can remove it, she'll lose her power, and we can defeat her?" David wonders.

"Yes, but only a purveyor of the strongest light magic will be able to accomplish such a feat."

"Light magic." Snow repeats.

Glinda nods. "Magic created from love."

"Emma. Our daughter. She's the Savior."

"If she is as pure and powerful as you say, then yes. She, and only she, can defeat Zelena."

"But she's not in this land." David says. "She and our other daughter are in another land together. We can't get back to them."

"You have another daughter?" Glinda asks slowly.

David and Snow nod. "Yes." David confirms. "She is also the product of true love."

Snow can see the worry suddenly appear onto Glinda's face. "What? What is it?"

Glinda sighs. "Well, I'm afraid your quest is futile. Your daughters' may be the only way of saving you and your kingdom."

"Actually, there is a way." Snow says, closing her eyes as she thinks about the dreadful idea, earning a concern look to wash over her husband's face. David watches his wife carefully, hoping she's not about to say what he is thinking. "But there's a steep price. We must enact the Dark Curse." 

* * *

After their encounter with Glinda, Snow and David meet back with Regina and had just finished telling her what they must do to defeat Zelena.

"Are you out of your minds?" Regina exclaims. "Even if I believe this Glinda, which I don't, to cast a Dark Curse, I'd have to destroy the heart of the thing I love most, and I am not willing to rip the hearts out of my children, thank you very much."

"There has to be another way to enact it." Snow says, desperately.

"If there were, do you think I would have killed my own father?"

"What about a magic bean?" David suggests. "If we had one, we could open a portal, or Jefferson's hat."

"There are no more portals." Regina scowls. "Not for us – not for anyone the curse brought back. When I undid the first curse to escape Pan to bring us here, it divided our realms. It placed a wall between them."

"So, the Dark Curse is the only way."

"Haven't you been listening? I can't cast it!"

"But someone else can." David turns to Snow.

"Who?" Snow asks.

"You. It's the only way. You can use my heart to cast the curse." He says, shocking both women. "We have to think of our child."

"Our child needs you." Snow tells him, astonished by her husband's suggestion. "I need you. We'll find another way. We always find another way." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Snow, David, and Regina are sitting inside the diner when Emma rushes in.

"She's gone." She tells them.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Regina asks.

"I mean, she's not in the room, she's not in the parlor, and my keys are gone – my car keys." Emma panics as she takes out her cell phone.

"Okay. Hold on." Snow says, calmly, though she was panicking on the inside. "She was with Nick and Karley."

Regina takes out her cell phone and dials her son's number. It rings for awhile before she gives up. "He's not answering either. Give me something of Avia's. I can try a locator spell."

"I'm way ahead of you." Emma says, looking down at her phone. "I've got GPS on her phone. She's at the docks!" 

* * *

At the docks, Killian is standing with Mr. Smee introducing him to Avia as Nick and Karley stand beside her.

"Avia, this is a friend of mine, Mr. Smee."

Avia chuckles. "Like from 'Peter Pan'?"

Mr. Smee is taken aback. "You remember?"

"I used to watch the movie all the time when I was little."

"It's quite a common name in the seafaring world." Killian dismisses as a coincidence. "And as luck would have it, he's making sail to New York and would be happy for the company."

"I am?" Mr. Smee asks, confused.

"He is?" Nick asks.

Killian gives Mr. Smee a hard glare. "I mean, I am." He says, confidently.

"Really?" Avia says, unconvinced. "And where's your boat?"

Mr. Smee turns around and points to a random boat. "There she is."

"You're stealing it, right?"

"You want to go to New York or not?" Killian asks.

Avia looks curiously up at Killian. "Why are you helping me?" Killian hesitates, unsure of what to say. Avia shakes her head. "Actually, it's okay. I don't need to know. Just as long as I get back home." She turns to Nick and Karley. "You guys wanna finally get out of this town and come with?"

"Uh…" Karley and Nick share a look. They were hoping their mom and Emma would have figured out they were missing by now and would have found them already. But it seemed that Avia was actually going to get away with it. "Well, we probably shouldn't let you go off on your own." Nick shrugs.

Karley's eyes widen, surprised that her brother was actually considering it. "Wait. Are you serious? Nick, you know – "

But she is cut off by the sound of flapping in the distance. All of them, except for Avia, look around in fear. "Mr. Smee, we need to get the lads to the boathouse." Killian insists.

"Why? What's going on?" Avia turns around and sees something large flying towards them in distance. "What is that?"

"Let's go!" Nick shouts.

As the flying monkey approaches them, Killian grabs Avia and takes off with her towards the boathouse with Mr. Smee, Nick, and Karley following close behind. Once they are inside, Mr. Smee shuts and locks the door behind them. "What now, Captain!?"

"Take the children there – far exit." Killian points. "Find a new boat. I'll stay here to deal with our winged friends."

"Come on, Avia!" Nick shouts.

Shaking with fear, Avia follows Nick and Karley as they run after Mr. Smee. Two flying monkeys fly inside the building and Killian shoots two, killing them. As they continue to run, Avia looks behind her and sees another monkey flying towards her. She gasps with wide eyes and freezes in place as the monkey gets closer.

Nick and Karley turn around to see their friend about to be taken. "Avia!"

"No!" Killian points his gun at the monkey and goes to shoot, but it seems he's out of ammo.

But as the monkey reaches for Avia, a shot is fired. Avia looks up to see her sister running towards them, her gun pointed to the monkey who reappears. David runs up and throws his sword at the monkey, killing it. As another monkey flies in, Regina forms a fireball and throws it at the money, killing it. One by one, every monkey that flies inside is either hit with a fireball or a bullet until it finally seems that they are safe.

"Mom!" Nick shouts as he and Karley run into Regina's awaiting arms.

Emma rushes over to Avia who is looking back at her with wide fearful eyes. "Avia, are you okay?"

"What was that?" Avia exclaims. "What were those things!?" Avia sees David place his sword back in his sheath. "And why does he have a sword!? What's going on!?"

Emma grabs the book from Snow and turns back to Avia. "It's all gonna make sense in a minute." She assures her sister. "I promise."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry I was keeping things from you, Avia. You were right." Emma tries to hand Avia the storybook. "You deserve to know the truth."

Avia scowls down at the book. "About fairytales? Have you gone insane, Emma? What is this?! Where did you bring me!?"

"Do you trust me?" Emma asks.

Though she remembers everything she said to Emma, how could she not trust her sister? "You bug me." Avia glares. "But, yes, of course I trust you."

Emma grins. "Then I need you to believe."

Avia looks around at the desperate eyes looking back at her. David takes his tearful wife's hand as they stare at their daughter. "Believe in what?" Avia asks, looking back at Emma in confusion.

"Believe in magic."

Avia scoffs, amused. "From a book?"

"It's more than just a book. Do you believe in me?"

Avia looks into her sister's eyes and can see the seriousness inside of them. "Yes."

Emma opens the book to the illustration of herself as a child with her parents in the Enchanted Forest, looking down at the newborn baby, Avia, being held in Snow White's arms. Avia looks quizzically at the picture. "Then take it."

Avia slowly reaches her hand over the book and as soon as her fingers trace the page all of her old memories are restored, rushing back into her head. She remembers the first day she came to Storybrooke and the day Emma followed. She remembers all the moments in between before finally finding her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. She remembers her time in Neverland and the day she and Emma had to leave everyone once again. And she also remembers the moments before she found her parents – the moments inside old foster homes.

"Emma?" Avia whispers, shocked.

Emma smiles. "You remember?"

Avia crashes into Emma, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist. Emma sighs heavily, wrapping her arms around her sister. "I remember." Avia cries softly. Avia pulls away, looking up at Emma with tears streaming down her face. She smiles, slowly looking behind Emma, just hoping this isn't all just a dream. She sees her parents looking back at her with their own tears. "Mom." Avia sobs. "Dad." She runs straight into their awaiting arms, letting her father pick her up and spin her around with happiness. He sets Avia down, keeping hold of her as she buries herself into her mother, not yet aware of the pregnant belly Snow is carrying.

"Oh, baby." Snow squeezes her daughter close. "I missed you so much."

Emma watches as her parents pull away from Avia, smiling with tears and happiness as they stare lovingly at their daughter. As happy as she is that Avia remembers Snow and David, she fears for what is next once everything has settled down. Emma walks up, letting David bring his arm around her. They're finally a family…again.

"Do it, Emma." Regina urges as she holds Nick and Karley close. "Break the curse."

Avia looks curiously at her sister. Emma exhales as she leans forward, attempting to kiss her sister's forehead. But before they are able to touch, Avia suddenly disappears in a cloud of green smoke. "I'm so sorry to interrupt." They turn to find Zelena holding Avia. "Now, who wants to say goodbye first?"

Avia glares up at the witch. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" She shouts, trying to free herself from the wicked witch.

Zelena smirks. "You didn't seem to have trouble trusting me during our time in the woods." A knife magically appears in her hand. "Now, say goodbye…" She bends down, close to Avia's ear. "…Orphan."

"No!" Snow screams, attempting to run for her daughter, but David holds her back before drawing his sword.

"Enough of this." Regina exclaims furiously. She gently pushes Nick and Karley behind her before she walks towards Zelena and Avia, holding out her hands. But Zelena pushes Regina down with her own magic.

"Mom!" Nick and Karley shout as they help Regina up.

"Let her go." Emma demands. "She had nothing to do with this."

"Oh, on the contrary." Zelena wickedly smirks. "She has everything to do with this. But I was going to hold off until – " She looks at Snow, who immediately covers her pregnant belly. " – But your pirate failed me."

"Damn you, Zelena." Killian hisses, confusing Emma.

"Hook, what's she talking about?" Emma asks.

"He knew what the price of that failure was – your sister's life." Zelena begins to choke Avia.

"Emma." Avia gasps.

Emma begins to focus on her magic, needing to find any way to save her sister. A bright light shines starts to shine down on Zelena, burning her, causing her to let go of Zelena. "Run!" Emma shouts to Avia who immediately runs into her sister's arms.

Zelena groans, infuriated. "Enjoy this moment together, 'cause you don't have many left!" Zelena vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

Emma pulls Avia away, checking her over. "Avia, are you okay?"

Avia nods. "Yeah." She says, slightly shocked. She looks at her parents and runs into their awaiting arms. Avia finally notices her mother's pregnant belly and steps back, flabbergasted. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Regina, Snow, and David are looking over a large tub of boiling water.

"It's ready." Regina says.

"No." Snow says, upset. "There has to be another way to get to Emma and Avia."

Regina shakes her head, sympathetically. "There isn't. You know if there were, we'd have gone back by now. This is it. This…" She looks at David. "…sacrifice."

David takes his wife's shaking hand. "Snow, we have to do this. You have to do this."

"I can't." Snow refuses. "I can't crush your heart. I can't lose you."

"You could never lose me. But this is our only chance. Think of our baby. Think of our daughters. Think of being a mother."

"Our baby will never know its father." Snow exclaims severely.

"Of course it will." David says in awe. "Through you. We have always shared one heart. It'll only grow stronger when you look into our children's faces." A lone tear falls from Snow's eyes as she stares intensely at her husband. "And see the love I have for you in their eyes."

Snow reaches up and cups David's face. "I've loved you since the first moment I saw you."

"And I'll love you until my last."

The two embrace with a kiss as Regina stands nearby seemingly upset by what is happening. Nick and Karley then run into the room, looking confused. "What's going on?" Nick asks.

Regina quickly wipes away her tears as her children approach. Once David pulls away from Snow, he looks back at Regina. "Do it."

"Do what?" Karley asks.

Regina smiles softly at her two confused kids. "We're going back Storybrooke." She walks closer to David and thrusts her hand into the prince's chest, ripping his heart out.

"Charming?" Snow meekly calls out.

"Don't say goodbye." David whispers.

"I love you. I love you more than anything."

David smiles proudly at his wife. "Which is why you have to crush it."

Regina lifts Snow's hand and places David's heart into it. Regina stands back, wrapping her arms around Karley and Nick who are standing utterly confused by what's going on.

They watch as Snow lifts her hand over the boiling pot and while looking at her husband, she crushes his heart. Once David falls to the floor, dead, Snow rushes to his side and hugs him mournfully. "This won't be in vain." Regina assures Snow. "We will get back to Storybrooke. We will defeat – " But Regina is cut off by the sound of thunder and wind. They turn to see the Wicked Witch flying in on her broom. She drops a green powder into the Dark Curse pot. " – Zelena." Regina hisses furiously, pushing her children behind her as the witch lands.

"Did you really think you could enact Rumple's Dark Curse and I wouldn't know about it?" Zelena asks.

"No, but I didn't really care. You're too late."

"Actually, I'm not." She turns to Snow who is still hovering over David. "I'm afraid you sacrificed your charming husband for nothing."

"Regina, he can't die in vain." Snow says desperately.

"She's bluffing." Regina assures her. "Once the curse is enacted, it can't be stopped."

"I may not be able to stop it, but that doesn't mean I can't spice it up a bit." Zelena says, amused. "How does a forgetting potion sound?" Smoke of the Dark Curse begins to rise out of the pot, sparkling with green lightening. "Mm, sorry. Did you need your memories in the new land? Were you planning to stop me or, for that matter, recognize me?"

"We'll find a way." Snow says, angrily.

"Without knowing any of this, I doubt it. You'll be too busy looking for your husband. You won't even know about his sacrifice. Just endlessly wondering where he could be, always fearing the worst. Pay attention, sis." Zelena sneers at Regina. "This is how you take away a happy ending."

Regina scowls at the witch as she flies away on her broomstick. She watches sadly as Snow drops her head down onto David's chest. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Avia continues to stare at her mother's pregnant belly until Snow gently cups her daughter's face, gently forcing Avia to look at her. As tears fall from both of their eyes, Snow smiles softly before leaning close and planting a loving kiss onto her daughter's forehead. Suddenly, a blast of light magic emits from this kiss, shooting all around Storybrooke.

The Dark Curse is broken.

They all stumble back at bit, shocked by what just happened. Snow and David look at each other and embrace in a hug immediately, bringing their daughters in with them.

"It wasn't me." Emma says to her mother. "It was you." She then turns to Regina. "Did it work? Do you remember the missing year?"

"Yes." Regina looks at Snow and David.

"How did Zelena cast the curse?"

Snow shakes her head at her daughter. "She didn't, Emma. We did."

Avia and Emma are confused by this. "You cursed yourselves?" Avia asks.

"Zelena's weakness is light magic." Snow smiles. "I mean, it's clear now, more than ever." She looks at Emma. "You are the only one who can defeat her."

"That's why we paid the price of Regina's curse." David adds.

"The price of the curse is the heart of the thing you love most." Emma points out, looking even more confused. "If one of you cast it, how are you both still here?" 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

"Mom, you have to do something!" Nick urges Regina as they continue to watch Snow and David. "You have to fix this."

"I can't!" Regina exclaims. "It's done! We've failed!"

Snow stands up, having an idea. "No. Regina, I need you to rip out my heart. Charming's right. We have been of one heart since the day he woke me from the sleeping curse. If you split my heart in half, we can both survive!"

"Snow." Regina frowns. "I know your love is strong, but this isn't like plucking a flower. How do you know it will work?"

"Faith!" Snow exclaims. "Belief! I believe! I believe my heart is strong enough for the both of us!"

"But if you're wrong, you'll die."

"Please." Snow begs. "Please, Regina. Do it."

"Do it, Mom." Nick pleads.

"We have to defeat Zelena." Karley adds.

"And Avia needs both her parents."

Regina looks longingly at her kids, contemplating, before she walks closer to Snow. Snow puts her hand onto Regina's shoulder, waiting for Regina to comply. Regina exhales heavily, giving in, and thrusts her hand into a smiling Snow's chest, ripping her heart out.

Once it is out, Snow lays down next to her dead husband and waits as Regina splits the heart in two. Regina looks up at her children who give her encouraging nods. She swiftly twists the heart in two and then simultaneously pushes a half into each person. Snow sits up and waits over David's lifeless body, but nothing seems to happen. Regina quickly moves away to Nick and Karley giving the couple space.

As they start to assume that they failed, David suddenly awakens, gasping for air. "Snow." David says, disorientated. "Snow, what's happening?"

"You're okay." Snow laughs happily. "We're both okay."

Nick and Karley smile up at Regina as she pulls them in close while the couple kiss. But as they do, the Dark Curse begins to thunder louder and louder and they all watch as the smoke begins to spread, cursing the kingdom once more. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

While Avia is catching up Nick and Karley, Emma approaches Killian.

"Are you gonna tell me what Zelena was talking about?" She asks sternly. "She said you failed her."

"Don't listen to her." Killian says, uncomfortably.

"Killian, what's going on? Were you working for her?"

"The witch tried to back me into a corner. I did everything I could to resist her plans."

"So, whose idea was it to kidnap Avia and stick her on a boat?" Emma asks angrily.

Killian looks down, guilty. "It was mine. I was trying to save her."

"From what? What is she doing?"

"She cursed me. My lips, actually." He clarifies.

"Your lips?" Emma questions. "Why?"

"She wants to steal your magic, making it impossible to save your sister – the town. She thought I was the best way of doing it." Emma looks surprised by this. "She knows what we all know – that you can defeat her."

"It should have been my decision to protect Avia. Whether she forced your hand or not, it doesn't matter. I can't trust you now. How can I?"

"She's right not to." David says, sternly, as he and Snow walk up. "He's lied about more than just this."

"You said you brought Emma to Storybrooke because you received a message from us with a memory potion." Snow states.

"Aye, what of it?" Killian asks, perplexed.

"We didn't send you any message." David exclaims firmly.

"Well, I got one!" Killian argues. "It's the truth! Someone bloody well sent me the message! Who else would have an antidote? Who else would know where to find the Savior?" 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / The Missing Year...

Inside the Dark One's castle, Rumple is giggling from inside his cage while Zelena is creating a potion.

"Wolf's blood, dragon's scale." Rumple comments, watching from behind. "I've tasted this brew before."

"We're about to take an unplanned trip, my pet." Zelena informs the imp as she holds up two vials filled with the potion. "The curse is coming." She walks over to Rumple's cage.

"You failed, you failed." He mocks. "You failed, you failed, you failed, you failed, you failed, you fa – "

"Don't be so dour." She says, opening his cage. "What I need to do can be done from any land. I will succeed in changing the past. My spell will work."

"But only if you remember it."

"Which I will – " Zelena holds one of the vials up, showing Rumple. " – with this. To keep my valuable recollections safe and sound." She drinks the potion and hands the other to him. "Here. Drink it, dump it out, sing it a song. Your brains are still mine. If you want to remember the loss of your son, so be it, but if you'd prefer to stumble about blind and stupid with the rest of them, be my guest." She kisses his hand before letting out a wicked giggle as she walks out of the room, leaving Rumple to decide.

Rumple steps out of the cage, looking down at the potion. "Memories are pain. Pain is strength." He pops open the top. "For vengeance." He starts to move the bottle to his mouth, but before he can drink it he slams against the wall in pain. His face begins to merge with Neal's and then suddenly, Neal emerges from his father's body in a glow of light.

Neal stands, holding the vial as Rumple collapse to the floor, unconscious. "We don't need to remember. Emma does." He moves towards the table, ripping a piece of cloth off his sleeve and writing a note on it. He tiredly makes his way to the open window and whistles, getting the attention of a dove. Neal attaches the note and vial to the dove's leg. "Find Killian Jones on the Jolly Roger. Find Captain Hook." He throws the bird into flight. "Go!" He then falls down onto his father's body, merging once again with him.

Rumple awakens, looking around, puzzled. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Emma and Avia are standing by Neal's gravestone at the graveyard as Snow and David watch from the distance.

"I'm really sorry for everything I said about him." Avia says, sadly.

Emma squeezes Avia's shoulders, reassuringly. "You didn't know, Avs. Neal knows you forgive him."

Avia nods. "I hope so. I didn't know it before, but he really was a hero."

"He was." Emma agrees. "He didn't give a second thought to sacrificing himself for you – "

"For us." Avia smiles. She glances behind at Snow and David. "Was it hard coming back to Storybrooke after everything we had been through before?" She wonders. "I mean, life in New York was pretty good."

Emma smiles. "It was better than good, but I had this voice stuck in my head that I couldn't shake."

"Whose?"

Emma runs her hand tenderly down Avia's head. "Yours. I knew how you would have voted on this."

Avia sighs. "They're our parents, Emma." She glances again back at Snow and David. "And it looks like we're going to have another one of us soon." She says, speaking about their sibling that's growing inside Snow's belly.

"Uh, yeah. How are you feeling about that?"

Avia shrugs. "I don't know. I'm still registering it, I guess."

"Yeah." Emma nods, understanding. "I haven't really had time to process it either."

Suddenly, Snow lets out a scream, clenching her belly. Emma and Avia turn around, startled. "Mom!?" Avia exclaims as she and Emma run over to their parents.

"Hey. Breathe." David coaches calmly. "Deep breaths. Take deep breaths. I'll get the truck."

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, taking her father's place.

"It's the baby." Snow tells her worried daughters. "It's coming."


	36. Pieces of Our Past

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I have finished the next chapter, but it won't be up until a little later today. Again, thank you all for your kind reviews and support! I appreciate you so much!**

* * *

David is speeding towards the hospital, pulling up to the entrance while Snow screams in pain, still in labor. David jumps out the truck just as Emma and Avia pull up in Emma's bug behind them. David runs to the passenger side, helping Snow out of the truck as Emma and Avia run towards them. 

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the cage in Zelena's cellar, Rumple is rapidly spinning at the wheel, transforming straw into gold. 

* * *

Back at the hospital, David helps his wife into a wheelchair, who is still in a load of pain. A nurse begins to roll Snow into the hospital as David, Emma, and Avia follow. 

* * *

Inside the cellar, Zelena makes her way down and looks at the pile of gold straw her prisoner has created, smiling wickedly. 

* * *

At the hospital, Snow lets out another scream as the labor continues. Dr. Whale meets them in the maternity ward, ushering her into her own room. 

* * *

"There. That will do." Zelena states as Rumple continues to spin. "You said it yourself. Spinning clears your mind." She bends down and picks up the tray of gold and waves her hand over it, transforming it from golden thread into a golden brain. "Or should I say, your brain." She opens the nearby chest that contains David's chest and Regina's heart, and places the golden brain inside. "There's just a couple more ingredients to collect." 

* * *

Emma and Avia wait outside while Snow is wheeled into her room. David and Dr. Whale proceed to help her into the bed, but as she stands up, another contraction ensues. Avia looks up at her sister with worry. 

* * *

Oz…

In the past, Rumplestiltskin conjures a fireball in his hand. "Your turn, Dearie." He tells his student, Regina.

Regina opens her hand, conjuring a fireball, but it only appears for a brief moment before disappearing. Her happiness quickly fades away to annoyance.

In Oz, it seems Zelena is watching from inside a small portal in the ground. "Really? It's not that difficult." She says, seething with anger as she proceeds to conjure a fireball of her own, easily. Zelena blows it out just as a flying monkey enters. "Quiet." She orders. "I can't concentrate with all that screeching."

"It's probably me." Zelena turns around to find the Good Witch of the South, Glinda, entering. "He was never much of a fan."

"Who are you?"

"Glinda, the Good Witch of the South." Glinda introduces herself. Zelena immediately casts a defensive fireball. "Relax. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to thank you for showing Oz the true nature of the wizard – " She says, walking past Zelena, as the flying monkey 'Walsh' flies away, screeching in annoyance. " – and for standing up to him."

"And you're glad that I turned him into a monkey?" Zelena questions, confused.

"A little time as your pet will do him good. He was a trickster, offering people hope he could never deliver. You're quite powerful, Zelena."

"I know."

"But you're wasting it on these foolish pursuits."

Zelena scowls at the good witch. "What do you know about what I want?"

"You want to change your destiny, but you can't go back in time. No one can. Why don't you come with me?"

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because I think I can offer you something that you're looking for. There's some people that I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Come meet your real sisters." Glinda says, as a hint of smile flashes upon Zelena's lips. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"There. Dig." Zelena orders the Dark One as they stand inside the witch's barn. Rumple drags a rake through the soil doing as he is told. "You think I'll fail." She realizes.

"I think destiny is destiny." Rumple tells her.

Zelena chuckles, retrieving the golden brain from her chest. "You're wrong." She places the brain down on a dish. "I can change it. And once I fix the past, my mother will keep me, Regina will never have been born, and I'll get everything she ever had." She proceeds to take out Regina's heart and place it on another dish on the other side of the barn. "With the right ingredients, I can do anything."

"Whether it works or not is irrelevant, dearie." Rumple says while Zelena retrieves David's sword, placing it on another dish on the opposite side of Regina's heart. "Because no matter what you change of your past one thing shall remain the same – who you are. And that is a fate you can never escape."

"We shall see." She holds out a compass and the dagger, checking the accuracy as she stands back and examines the geometric rune Rumple inscribed into the dirt. 

* * *

In the hospital, Snow is lying in bed, clutching her pregnant belly and crying in pain while David holds her hand.

"It's gonna be okay." He assures her.

"Is it?" Snow cries.

"Our baby's going to be fine." He looks up at Avia who is watching from the window. "Both of them. I don't care who's out there."

"That's what we thought last time."

"I know. But this time – " He and Snow look through the other window at Emma, who is currently casting a protection spell with Regina who is standing on the opposite side of the hall, doing the same. " – we have someone else on our side." 

"You really think this protection spell will be enough to hold her off?" Emma asks Regina.

"It depends if your brand of magic is stronger than hers." Regina says, walking over to Emma. "If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here."

"That doesn't sound like a vote of confidence."

"It isn't. But we're out of options."

"Swan." Emma turns around to find Hook. "I heard the little royal was on his way."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now." She tells him, still angry by what he did.

"I want to help."

"If you really wanted to help, you would have told me when Zelena cursed your lips."

"I had no choice. She threatened you and your family." Hook explains. "I was trying to help."

"Telling me what was going on would have been help." Emma argues.

"And a death sentence for your sister."

"Avia's safety is my concern, not yours. Which is why I'm taking this fight to Zelena. This ends today."

Emma begins to walk down the hall, determined, while David walks out having been watching from inside the room, through the window. "Emma, wait. You don't have to do this alone." He assures his daughter.

"Yeah, I do. You need to stay with Snow and Avia."

"Yeah, I know, but you need help. Take Hook."

"Are you insane?" Emma exclaims.

"He's going with you." David insists before turning to Hook. "You're going with her."

"Mm. I thought you didn't trust me, Mate." Hook says.

David sighs. "Zelena backed you into a corner. You did the best you could." He looks back at his daughter who is scowling at him.

"See? Even your father gets it."

"Yeah, because he knows about keeping secrets from loved ones." Emma points out, referring to the time he kept his secret about the Dreamshade poison in Neverland.

"Hey." David rebukes.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing this alone." Emma says, firmly.

"No, you're not. This isn't about you. It's about all of us."

"What is he going to do? I have magic. He's got one hand."

"You know I'm good in a fight." Hook reminds her.

"At the very least, he can draw fire." David adds.

"What, now I'm cannon fodder?" Hook chuckles.

"Fine." Emma reluctantly gives in to her father's demand. "He can come."

David nods, walking back into his wife's room. "Fair enough. Shall we?" Hook asks.

Avia walks into Emma's view, still looking very worried about what's happening to her mother and what could possibly happen to her. "Hang on. Give me a sec." Emma walks towards Avia. "Hey, kid."

"Are you leaving?" Avia asks.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to take care of this witch, but it's gonna be alright, and I'll be back before you know it. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby." Avia didn't trust herself to say anything, fearing she may breakdown, and Emma could see that. So, she brings her sister into a firm hug. "Hey. I promise, okay?" Avia simply nods. Emma looks at Regina, who's watching from across the room. "Regina is going to be here with you the entire time."

Regina smiles softly as she walks over to the two. "Go. I'll keep her safe."

Emma pulls away, wiping the stray tears from her sister's cheeks with her thumbs. "Thank you."

"You ready, Swan?" Hook calls out.

Emma rolls her eyes, walking back down the hallway where Hook awaits. "Yeah. Let's end this."

Avia looks up at Regina who gives her an encouraging smile as she wraps her arm around the girl. 

* * *

A short while later, Avia is sitting on the floor against the wall, outside her parents' room. She has her eyes closed and her hands covering her ears while Snow's screams continue from inside. She opens one eye before she opens the other, seeing Karley and Nick sitting down next to her on either side.

"Are you okay?" Karley asks.

Avia sighs, heavily. "She's in so much pain."

"It won't last long. I'm sure the baby will be here before you know it."

"Yeah. And then what's going to happen? What if the baby is taken away just like I was?"

"Emma isn't going to let that happen. She's going to succeed." Nick assures her.

"We don't know that." Avia say, frustrated. "Zelena needs the baby for her plan to work and she needs me to help make that happen."

"The protection spell won't let her through, Avia. My mom knows what she is doing."

Avia glances at Regina who is pacing up and down the hall in front of Snow's room door. "I hope so."

"On a happy note, you're going to be a big sister." Karley grins, nudging Avia playfully. "How are you feeling about that?"

Avia sighs. "Yeah. I don't know. It's a little surprising to be gone for a year with no memory, and then return to find your mom pregnant. I mean, it's not like I never thought this day would come. They're young. Why wouldn't they want to start over with another kid that they can actually raise?"

"They're raising you." Nick points out.

"Yeah. But they're raising me starting out as a teenager. They get a brand new start with this baby. They'll be able to watch it grow up to be a teenager. They'll be able to teach it it's first words, teach it how to walk, how to do everything a kid needs their parents to teach them to do. I mean, I had Emma to teach me all those things, but I do wish that sometimes I had them."

"You do have them, Avia. They still have to teach you so much. They're not finished with you yet, and I doubt they ever will be. I mean, in case you didn't know, you're kind of a lot."

Avia laughs, rolling her eyes. "Gee, thanks." She sighs heavily. "I guess I'm just a little jealous is all. Which is crazy because it's just a baby."

"Yeah. But a baby that gets to do most of things you never got to do with your parents growing up." Karley points out, sympathetically. "It's okay to be jealous, Avia. If anyone understands – " Karley looks at her brother. They only had their biological mother for a short time before she died. So, they missed out on a lot of things with her as well. Granted, they had their dad, but there's just certain things only a mother can provide. " – it's us." 

* * *

"I never should have brought Avia back to Storybrooke." Emma says as she and Hook make their way to Zelena's farmhouse.

"You did what you thought was right." Hook assures her.

"I did what you manipulated me into." She argues.

"Your parents needed you, Swan. The town needed you."

"Avia also needed me."

"And she also needed her parents whether she remembered them, or not."

"We were happy in New York."

"You know, as content as you were in that city, it wasn't real." Hook reminds her.

"It was real for me, for her. Everything that happened, happened. And everything that really happened was blissfully forgotten as it should have stayed. When I watched as Avia's memories came back to her, I also watched our past – her past from our time in foster homes come back to her as well. That's what I didn't want for her."

"Want for her… or for you?"

"Excuse me?" Emma asks, insulted.

"You've taken care of the girl quite well here. You can talk about danger all you like, but it isn't that. So, tell me, what is it? Why are you so scared of staying?" He asks but continues to answer for Emma. "I think it's because you can see a future here, a happy one."

Emma looks at the pirate, looking even more annoyed. "Let me guess – with you?"

"Aww." Their moment is soon interrupted by Zelena who appears outside her house with Rumplestiltskin by her side. "You two are so adorable. But instead of looking for each other, maybe you should be focused on me." She mocks as she walks closer to the two. "Although, without magic that could prove to be a challenge."

"The next time you try to take my power, why don't you try enchanting the lips of someone I'll actually kiss?"

"See, Emma, you've got a decision to make. You can keep your magic, which makes you oh so sad, or you can save the man that you can't wait to run away from." Zelena smiles, turning towards the imp. "Rumple."

The Dark One waves his hand, sending Hook flying through the air and into the large tub of water on the lawn. His head is held beneath the surface, making the pirate unable to breath. "Hook!" Emma shouts. She runs over to him, trying to heave him out of the water.

"Choose wisely." Emma continues to try to stop Hook from drowning, but Rumple's magic is keeping him under. "Try all you like." Zelena tells her. "You can't free him."

Emma looks angrily at the witch, who vanishes in a cloud of green smoke. 

* * *

Oz…

Glinda and Zelena approach a table which resembles a large compass where two women are sitting.

"What is this place?" Zelena asks.

"The heart of Oz." Glinda tells her. "These are my sister witches from the North and the East. Each represents a special part of magic – love, wisdom, and courage. Together, our abilities are far more powerful than they could ever be on our own. We can do things that no one else can."

"Like travel through time?" Zelena asks, hopeful.

Glinda frowns. "That's not why we brought you here."

"But you said you wanted to help me. If you can't change my past, then – "

"I brought you here to change your future." Glinda walks around the table to one of the empty chairs. "This seat has been empty for some time. We'd like you to fill it."

Zelena looks around the table, taken aback. "What does the West represent?"

"The most elusive of elements – innocence."

Zelena shakes her head, disappointed. "Well, then, I'm the last person that you should consider. I mean, look at me. I'm wicked."

"But you don't have to be. Innocence reclaimed can be just as powerful as innocence born." Glinda explains. "You simply have to choose to be good."

"Well, that's easy for you to say. Good is part of your name."

"Glinda, aren't you going to tell her?" The Witch of the North asks.

"Tell me what?"

Glinda lets out a heavy sigh. "I didn't want to say anything unless I had to. I wanted to let you shape your own destiny."

"What could you possibly know about my destiny?" Zelena asks, curiously.

"Glinda's the keeper of the book of records." The Witch of the North informs her.

"It chronicles the past, present, and future of Oz." The Witch of the East adds.

"The book foretells of a powerful sorceress who will join our sisterhood as a protector of Oz." Glinda explains further.

"And you think that that's me?" Zelena asks, confused.

"The book says that this sorceress from the West will come to this land by cyclone."

"I was brought here by a cyclone."

"That's right. We've been looking for you for a long time, Zelena. You've always been meant for more. I know you don't think so, but you can do this. You just have to let go of your past."

Zelena looks away, worrisome of this decision. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Hook is still underwater, now unconscious. Emma finally manages to drag him out and shakes him, begging him to wake up." Killian." She orders desperately. "Killian, wake up! Killian, come back to me." Emma then realizes what she must do. "Son of a bitch." She utters before holding Hook's nose and opening his mouth, planting her lips on his. She blows into his mouth, but as she does so, his lips glow green and a large magical glow circles around Emma, causing her magic to be drained away completely. She pulls away, staring down at the pirate. "Hook. Come back to me.

Hook suddenly begins to regain consciousness and profusely coughs up water. He looks up at Emma who looks relieved. "Swan? What did you do?" He begins to panic, realizing what Emma had to do to save him. "What did you do!?" 

* * *

Oz…

Zelena walks through the main hall of Emerald City, using the magic of the floor to view Regina, over in the Enchanted Forest. She seethes with anger as she watches Rumplestiltskin teach Regina another lesson. But after a few more grunts of rage, the Wicked Witch closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, calming herself.

"Sorry, sis. But I'm over you." And with that, she waves her hand, causing the magic mirror on the floor to close up.

Glinda appears behind her. "That was lovely, Zelena." She smiles proudly. "I'm impressed. I knew you would make the right choice." The Good Witch holds out a magical pendant with a large white gem in the middle of it.

Zelena looks curiously at it, chuckling. "What's that?"

"A very special pendant. Each of the witches in the sisterhood wears one." Glinda fastens the pendant around Zelena's neck. "Guard it with your life. Because, in many ways, it now is your life. You were born with great power, Zelena. And now – now this pendant will harness, protect, and grow that power – all of it."

"Will it make me stronger?"

"Than you could possibly imagine." Glinda answers. "However, the price is, without it, you are powerless. But so long as you do continue to wear it, you will be able to accomplish until miracles."

Zelena smiles. "Does this mean – "

Glinda nods. "You are one of us." She confirms. "Yes. Our sister." Glinda holds up a hand-held mirror. "Take a look."

Zelena looks at herself in the mirror and watches in astonishment as her green skin fades away, back to normal. "Oh, thank you." She says, thrilled.

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself. You did it all. You let go of your envy. You took control of your destiny."

Zelena's smile of appreciation grows wider. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

With the dagger in tow, Zelena is walking determinedly towards Storybrooke Hospital with Rumplestiltskin not far behind. Grumpy and Sneezy, who are standing guard by the entrance, run inside.

"Incoming!" Leroy yells. 

* * *

Inside the delivery room, Snow is breathing heavily with David by her side. Dr. Whale is delivering the baby just as the lights being to flicker off and on.

"What the hell was that?" David asks.

"It doesn't matter." Dr. Whale tells him. "This baby's coming."

"Avia." Snow cries out.

David lays his hand on his wife's forehead as she clutches his other hand tightly. "She's with Regina. She's safe." 

* * *

At the entrance of the hospital, Leroy signals to Robin Hood and the Merry Men. Robin holds out his crossbow, along with the others. "Steady, men. Steady." Zelena and Rumple enter. "Aim true for Little John!"

Zelena simply waves her arm before any arrows are actually fired and all of the Merry Men collapse on the floor. They continue to make their way towards Snow's room, but Belle comes across them in the hall. "Oh, didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" Zelena asks, showing Belle the dagger. "This is more powerful than your true love."

"I refuse to believe that." Belle says, standing firm.

"Belle, go." Rumple begs.

"Listen to him, dear." Zelena suggests.

"No. You've put him through enough pain." Belle refuses.

"And I'm not nearly done!" She raises her arm, causing Belle to collapse. Rumple catches her before she hits the floor, lowering her down slowly to the ground. "Your taste in women really has gone downhill." The witch laughs. "Leave her, dearie!" 

* * *

Avia, Nick, and Karley jump up from the spot on the floor and look nervously at Regina. "Regina." Avia panics as the lights begin to flicker again.

"Nick, Karley, take Avia and find a closet and lock yourselves inside." Regina orders. And just as Nick, Karley, and Avia make a run down the hall, Zelena steps into the hallway. "Take another step, and I'll roast you."

"Please." Zelena waves her hand, sending Regina to the floor, unconscious. The kids turn around just in time to see Regina hit the floor.

"Mom!" Nick and Karley both shout.

Zelena smiles at a horrified Avia. "Thank you for making this so easy for me." 

* * *

Oz…

In the land of Oz, Zelena is staring down the yellow brick road at the land that surrounds it. "All this for me?"

"Yes, Sister." Glinda confirms. "The West. It's future and potential is as limitless as your own – " Thunder suddenly clashes in the distance, interrupting them. Glinda looks around, confused. "What is that? It sounds like thunder."

In the distance, they watch as a large, green cyclone touches down to the ground from the clouds. "It's not thunder." Zelena says, recognizing it. "It's a cyclone."

Glinda, however, looks puzzled by this. "There's something inside it." 

* * *

Once the cyclone dissipates and the winds have calmed, Glinda and Zelena make their way over to the destruction the cyclone left behind. They hear a noise coming from inside it.

"Over there." Zelena points.

"Help!" A voice calls out. "I'm down here!"

The two witches hurry over to a roof of a house and move away the debris. "Oh, someone's trapped." Glinda helps a young girl out of the roof of the house "Are you alright.

"Uh. I think so." The girls says, though she is mesmerized by the witches' attires. "I tried to run to the storm cellar, but I wasn't fast enough."

"What world are you from?" Zelena asks.

The girl looks at Zelena, confused. "World? You mean, this isn't Kansas?"

Glinda shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. Welcome to Oz. What's your name?"

"Dorothy. Dorothy Gale."

"If you were strong enough to survive such a powerful storm, you must be a very special girl, Dorothy." Zelena looks at Glinda, appearing slightly worried. "Come." Glinda grabs Dorothy's hand. "We'll take you to our home. Our sisters will be very excited to meet you, won't they, Zelena?"

"Yes." Zelena forces a smile as the girl walks away with Glinda. "I'm sure they will." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Snow continues to cry out in pain as she keeps pushing. She and David look towards the door when they hear a noise from outside.

"David." Snow says, worried.

"I'm here. Don't worry." David assures his wife. "I'll protect you. Just focus on the baby."

"Just one more push, Snow." Dr. Whale tells her. Snow begins to push. "That's it. One more."

As Snow forces the baby out of her she lets out a big scream as the lights flicker again. David looks anxiously towards the door. 

* * *

In the hall, Avia and Zelena are staring down one another. Avia attempts to make a run for it but…

Zelena waves her hand and Avia suddenly appears in front of her. "Sorry, dear. You're coming with me. How about we give your parents one final goodbye." With Avia in her hold, Zelena walks towards the delivery room.

"Avia!" Nick shouts as he and Karley stand over a still unconscious Regina. 

* * *

Inside the room, a baby begins to cry. "It's a boy!" David says, excitingly.

Snow looks gladdened by this as David kisses his exhausted wife before Dr. Whale hands the baby off to him. "Avia." Snow pants, tiredly. "Get Avia."

Zelena then bursts through the doors with Avia in her grip. "No need. I've brought her for you."

David and Snow look at the witch with widen eyes. "Avia!" They both shout.

Avia looks at her parents, who are holding her new sibling. "I'm sorry."

David draws his sword, but Zelena freezes him in place. "It's a shame I have to break up the charming little family." In an instant, the baby is transported from Snow's arms to Zelena's.

Snow looks on in horror at the witch who now has both her babies. "No, no, no, no, no, n – "

With a swift nod from her head, Zelena freezes Snow. "Mom!" Avia shouts, trying her best to free herself from the witch's grip.

Zelena smiles down at the baby. "So pure and so innocent. It's too bad you two will never know each other."

The three of them disappear in a cloud of green smoke, causing Zelena's magic to wear off, and Snow and David are once again mobile. David stumbles before turning to his wife, who looks down at her empty hands as she cries out in absolute devastation. 

* * *

Oz…

At the compass-like table in Oz, Glinda and the witches of North and East are laughing with Dorothy, who's sitting in Zelena's seat, over food and drinks.

"It's so lovely to have you with us." Glinda says.

"Our home is your home." The Witch of the East assures the young girl.

"You should have come sooner." The Witch of the North tells her.

"Thank you." Dorothy says, bashfully. "You've all been so kind. You've treated me like family."

The witches smile at one another in awe. But it is revealed that Zelena is watching from behind some plants, looking unhappy at the fact that Dorothy is in her chair. As she walks away, Glinda catches sight of her and contemplates if she should follow or not. 

* * *

Outside, Zelena is standing sullenly by a well with the book of records laying on the edge.

"Zelena." Glinda approaches the wicked witch with worry. "There you are. Are you feeling alright?"

With her back still turned, Zelena answers. "Go away."

"What's gotten into you?"

Zelena finally turns to the witch, revealing one side of her neck and face have begun to turn green again. "What do you think?"

"Have you been spying on Regina again?" Glinda asks with obvious disappointment.

"No. I've been watching you fawn over your latest protégé." Zelena glares furiously.

"Dorothy – are you jealous of her? Why? You two are so alike."

"Except she's spunkier, fresher-faced, and clearly more innocent than me – perfect candidate to take the empty seat at the table."

"No one is taking your seat, Zelena." Glinda assures her.

"Really?" Zelena asks, unconvinced. "That's not what this says." She turns to the book and opens it.

"What are you doing with the book of records?"

"You didn't tell me everything about the prophecy." Zelena accuses as she turns to a page in the book and begins to read. "'The sorceress from another land will make Oz her home until she fulfills her destiny and unseats the greatest evil the realm has ever seen.'" She slams the book shut. "Don't you see? Dorothy is meant to take my seat, which makes me the greatest evil."

"Fate is a funny thing." Glinda states. "You don't know if that's what the prophecy actually means. Remember what I said? Only you can shape your destiny. But if you believe you are evil, then that is what you will become." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Zelena is walking solemnly with the new Charming baby in her arms, humming as she goes, while Rumplestiltskin walks slightly behind her, dragging Avia along with him.

"You're not going to succeed. Emma will find us, and she will defeat you!" Avia shouts furiously at the witch.

Zelena simply continues to hum, ignoring Avia's negative spats towards her as they walk inside the farmhouse. 

* * *

In the hospital, an exhausted Snow is lying on the bed. "They're gone." She cries. "It happened again."

David quickly removes his sterile gown and grabs his sheathed sword, exiting out of the room. 

* * *

Outside, Nick and Karley are helping a now conscious Regina to her feet. "Where are you going?" She asks as David walks by.

"To get my son and daughter back." David tells her, determined.

They quickly begin to follow the prince. "You're gonna get yourself killed." Regina grabs David's arm, stopping him. "David, think about this."

"What's there to think about?"

Emma and Hook walk in. "What's going on here?" Emma asks. She sees the grave look on her father's face. She looks around, not seeing her sister. "Where's Avia?"

"Did you find Zelena?" David asks.

"I did. But I couldn't stop her."

"She took your brother and sister."

"Because I failed?" Emma asks, becoming distraught.

"We're all still here, so you haven't failed just yet." Hook informs her.

"Hook's right. Come on."

Emma grabs her father's hand, stopping him. "No, wait. Zelena took my magic."

"How the hell did that happen?" Regina exclaims.

Emma looks away, embarrassed. "Doesn't matter how. It just happened. So, we need to find another way to stop her."

"There is no other way."

"That's not true." Nick tells her. "You can do it."

"Sweetheart, I don't think I can survive round three with my sister."

"Glinda was pretty specific." David recalls. "Only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her."

"Did she know about Avia?" Karley wonders.

They all look at one another when the realization hits. Emma isn't the only one with light magic inside of her. They all turn and run out of the hospital. 

* * *

Oz…

"Hello, Dorothy." Dorothy is retrieving water from the well and turns around, letting out a gasp when she sees Zelena, whose skin is now fully green.

"Zelena." Dorothy sighs. "I didn't recognize you. Are you okay?"

"I decided to stop hiding my true colors." Zelena merely states as she walks closer to the girl. "According to the prophecy, you're the only one that can defeat me."

"Defeat you?" Dorothy questions, confused. "What are you talking about? I don't want to hurt you."

"Good. Because I'm going to make sure you can't!" Zelena summons a fireball in her hand and prepares to throw it at the girl who, in her defense, takes the bucket of water she retrieved from the well and throws it on the Wicked Witch. The fire dissipates and Zelena stumbles over in pain. "What have you done!?"

"Zelena!"

Zelena looks at her hands and sees that parts of her are beginning to drip away into liquid. "What's happening to me!? I'm – I'm – "

"Melting." Dorothy finishes, frightened. "You're melting. I'm sorry! I was only trying to put out the fire!"

"No!"

"It was just water!"

"No!" Zelena screeches as she continues to melt into a green puddle on the ground, her robe and hat lying on top.

"Glinda?" Dorothy calls out to the Good Witch. "Glinda!"

Glinda appears in a flurry of white smoke, looking worried. "Dorothy? What is it?"

"Zelena. She came up to me with a ball of fire, - " Dorothy explains, pointing to the green puddle. " – and I threw water at her, and then – look!"

Glinda sighs. "The prophecy has come to pass." She realizes. "And you, Dorothy, you defeated her."

"With water?" Dorothy asks, surprised.

"It was your destiny to stop her, and destiny gave you the tool."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She didn't leave you a choice. You're one of us now, Dorothy, part of the sisterhood of witches."

"I'm sure Oz is wonderful, but I want to go home." Dorothy respectfully declines.

"I understand. Unfortunately, I don't have the power to cross realms. Only the wizard has done that. Perhaps he can help you." Glinda suggests.

"I thought Zelena turned him into a monkey."

"Now gone, her magic will be undone. He will be back to his human form."

"Will you take me to him?"

Glinda smiles. "Just follow me."

"Where?" Dorothy wonders.

"Why, down the yellow brick road, of course."

The two of them proceed together down the road, but when they leave, green smoke emanates from Zelena's remains, and before long, she is standing where the puddle once was, alive and well, having faked everything. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"There's nothing more innocent than a newborn babe." Zelena says as she holds Snow and David's son in her arms. "And you, my sweet, are the most innocent of all." She places the baby in a basket which is on another part of the symbol Rumple had carved earlier inside the barn. Zelena turns around to face Avia, who is standing in the middle of the symbol with Rumple holding her firmly in place. "Now, let's get started."

"You're not going to get away with this!" Avia shouts as she tries to free herself from the Dark One.

Zelena pulls out the Dark One's dagger, holding a wicked smile. "I believe I already have. See, once I change the past, you will no longer exist, and you – " She brushes her fingers down Rumple's cheek. " – well, you and I shall meet under different circumstances. And, Rumple, you will choose me. And I will be enough."

"No, you won't." Rumple assures her. "And no matter where you go in time, I will find a way to kill you."

Zelena chuckles, grabbing Avia's arm, forcing Rumple to step back. "This will only hurt a pinch." Avia tries to move away, but Zelena manages to cut her arm anyway, causing blood to quickly trickle down into the center of the symbol. Zelena stands back and raises her hands, summoning all her magical power down causing blue light to emanate from the baby, gold light emanates from the brain, and another gold light emanates from the sword, and a red light emanates from the heart. With Avia's blood, the magical colors swirl around the compass-like symbol, following into a twirling circle, opening the time travel portal.

"No!" Avia closes her eyes, grimacing in pain, as the magic starts to consume her.

David, Emma, Regina, Hook, and Robin Hood run into the barn with their weapons raised. Rumple steps out of the compass-like symbol and turns to the heroes, along with Zelena, who lets out a laugh. "You're too late."

They see Avia groaning out in pain as she slowly loses more blood. "I'll get Avia." Emma tells her father. "You get the baby."

"Zelena, stop now." Regina demands as Robin Hood and David slowly approaches to retrieve Regina's heart and the baby. "We're not gonna let you succeed."

Zelena chuckles, turning to Rumple. "Rid me of those pests." She notices David and Robin Hood drawing closer and raises her hand, sending them flying across the barn.

"Get the dagger." Rumple instructs them. "Then the Dark One will be on your side." He waves his hand, sending Emma's gun flying out of her hands.

"It's easier said than done." Emma tells him.

"Do as I say, or I will destroy you both. I have no choice." He waves his hand again and sends Emma and Hook flying across the other side of the barn.

Avia yells louder, as the magic continues to consume, replacing the blood that is flowing from her body.

"You're going to be okay, Avia!" Emma shouts to her sister. Avia opens her eyes and sees the magic coming from her baby brother. She looks around, seeing that everyone is distracted, before she gets down on her hands and knees. She couldn't just stand here and let Zelena win. She had to do something, and she had to do it fast.

"Come for another beating, sis?" Zelena asks Regina.

"No." Regina says, smugly. "I came for some jewelry." Regina tries to grab the witch's pendant, but Zelena nods her head and sends Regina flying backwards.

Zelena looks up at the flying monkey. "Beautiful one." She points to David and Robin. "If you will?"

The flying monkey comes flying down and scratches David on his shoulder. "Remember, these creatures are our friends!" Robin reminds him.

"Don't worry. I'll use a gentle touch." David says, swirling his sword.

"Unfortunately, that's not an option for me." Rumple waves his hand and sends the two men flying backwards again.

Avia slowly crawls behind Zelena, who puts her hand up and lifts Regina into the air, strangling her with magic. "Only light magic can harm me." Zelena says. "And you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way. And it will also be your undoing!"

"I don't think so." Avia strains to say as she then turns and kicks Zelena with all her might, causing the witch to stumble and drop the dagger in the process. Avia closes her eyes and sends a white barrier of magic around the portal, sending Zelena and Rumple flying backwards completely out of the compass-like symbol.

"Avia!" Emma exclaims as they all look at the girl in shock at what she had just done.

Avia tiredly grabs the dagger from the ground and quickly crawls to her brother, covering him with her body to keep him safe. "Do it, Regina." Avia meekly calls out.

A white light suddenly forms from Regina's hands, surprising them all. "No!" Zelena gasps, horrified. "What are you doing!?"

Regina smiles. "Changing." She throws the white magic towards Zelena, knocking her back off her feet, and grabs the pendant from around Zelena's neck. A green light dissipates from the Wicked Witch, flowing into the pendant that is now in Regina's hand, rendering Zelena powerless.

The portal then closes and Avia's glow around the symbol dissipates. "I'm coming, Avia." David starts for his children, but the flying monkey from earlier flies down to attack. Annoyed, David swings his sword at the beast, ready to behead it, but in a flurry of green smoke, it transforms back into Little John. David, thankfully, stops mid-swing, and Robin is delighted to be reunited with his old friend.

Emma runs over and grabs onto Avia, lifting her up. "Hey. You're okay." She assures her sister, who is almost unconscious. "You're okay, Avs." Emma grabs the Dark One's dagger from her sister and tosses it over to Regina.

"Is he okay?" Avia asks, narrowing her eyes down at the baby.

David smiles, as he picks up the baby, and runs his hand lovingly down his daughter's head. "He's safe. You saved him." He says, proudly. "Now, lets get you three back to your mother." He says, looking up at Emma who gives him a soft smile back.

And with the help of Hook, he and Emma are able to lift a weak Avia up and they all start to walk out of the barn to return to the hospital. But Regina stays behind, with the pendant in her hand, and turns to her half-sister. "You failed." Regina chuckles. "You're not going anywhere."

"I beg to differ." Rumple chimes in and uses his magic – which is once again his – to make the Wicked Witch come sliding along the ground towards them. "I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me."

"What are you waiting for?" Zelena asks. "Just do it!"

"With pleasure."

"No!" Regina orders, forcing him not to kill the witch. "Enough." Regina says, surprising Rumple.

"After everything this witch has done you're gonna protect her?"

"Good magic stopped her." Regina points out. "And good magic doesn't exact vengeance."

"She killed my son!" Rumple exclaims angrily.

"How many lives have we taken trying to get what we want?"

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Heroes don't kill."

Zelena scoffs. "So, now you're a hero?"

Regina looks up at Robin Hood, who is standing by her side, his crossbow still aimed at the Wicked Witch, and smiles. "Today I am." 

* * *

Oz…

Dorothy and Glinda are walking through the main hall of the Emerald City, having reached the end of the yellow brick road.

"Go on." Glinda encourages the girl. "Ask for him."

With hesitation, Dorothy looks up at the curtain before her. "Hello?" She calls out to the wizard. "Your excellency?"

Four vertical blasts of fire shoot up from the ground, and the giant of the wizard, the Great and Terrible, takes shape from behind the curtain. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?"

"I see all. I am Oz, the Great and Terrible."

"My name is Dorothy Gale." She introduces herself. "Glinda said you might be able to help me get home to Kansas."

"I know who you are." He assures her. "You freed me from the Wicked Witch's magic. Sending you home is the least I can do to reward you."

"How do I get back?"

"Look down." The wizard waves his hand and a form of magic transpires from behind the curtain. Dorothy looks down and sees that a pair of silver slippers have appeared on her feet. "Click your heels together three times and think of where you want to be, and the slippers shall take you there." He instructs.

"Thank you so much." Dorothy says with much delight.

"Safe travels, Dorothy. May you never find yourself far from home again."

Dorothy turns to Glinda and grasp the Good Witch's hand, saying goodbye. She, then, clicks her heels three times, thinking about her home, and she soon disappears. "Thank you for your help." Glinda says, approaching the curtain. "You can show your true self now."

"With pleasure." The curtain drops, revealing Zelena, who is operating the equipment. Glinda's eyes widen, shocked, assuming Zelena had been dead. "Hello…sister." Zelena says, sarcastically.

"Zelena. I don't understand. Dorothy said – "

"I was destroyed by water." The Wicked Witch chuckles. "Foolish child. So gullible."

"But why?"

"Because now that she's gone, no one can stop me from changing my past."

"Then I will find someone else to fulfill the prophecy." Glinda says, gritty. "As long as I am in Oz, I will not stop searching until I find someone to stop you."

"I suppose that means that you need to leave Oz. Maybe you'll find the Enchanted Forest more to your liking." Zelena suggests.

"Zelena, please, it's not too late. You can change."

"Goodbye, Glinda!" The Wicked Witch waves her hand and sends the Good Witch to another land.

Once Glinda is gone, the white stone of Zelena's pendant turns a dark shade of green, signifying her transition from light magic to dark. She clutches it and smiles proudly. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Back at the hospital, Avia is sitting inside one of the exam rooms with Regina, Emma, Nick, and Karley. She is holding out her arm while Regina heals her.

"I don't know how it even happened." Avia, who has now regain some of her strength, still couldn't believe what she had done. "I don't know how I did that."

Regina smiles softly at the girl. "Magic is inside of you, Avia. Just like with Emma. You both are very powerful."

"But I've never done anything like that. Why couldn't I stop her before?"

"Because magic emanates through your emotions, Avs." Emma explains.

"And at _that_ moment, I'm sure you were feeling a lot." Regina adds. Avia exhales heavily, still in disbelief. Regina pulls her hand back, having finished healing the outside of Avia's wound. "Now, even though the wound is gone, remember, you are still healing from the inside. You lost a lot of blood. You need to rest, Avia."

Avia slowly looks up at her sister, shaking her head in dismay. "We should have never come back here, Emma." Emma looks surprised by this, as does everyone else. "You should have never brought me back."

But before Emma, or anyone, could say anything, Avia was already standing up and heading out the door. Emma and Regina share a worried look. "Okay." Regina exhales. "While you process that, I am going to go and check on my dear wicked sister."

Emma simply nods and walks out. "We'll go help Leroy and Robin gather the rest of the people who were turned into flying monkeys." Nick tells her.

"Be careful." Regina instructs sternly.

"We will." Karley nods as she and her brother walk out. 

* * *

At the sheriff's station, a powerless Zelena is sitting on the cot inside of a locked cell, wrapped up in a blanket. The Wicked Witch looks up at the sound of her sister's heels approaching.

"Why, Regina?" She wonders. "Why not just kill me and put me out of my misery?"

"Because I know why you did what you did." Regina says, with a surprising look of sympathy for her sister. "We're much alike. Our mother ruined you, too. I know what it's like to not have the life you wanted – the life you feel you deserve."

"Oh, boo-hoo." Zelena glares. "You had to be Queen. You know nothing. I saw it all. You had everything."

"Did I? So, you missed the part where I lost the love of my life."

"Mother did all that for you to achieve greatness."

Regina shakes her head, disagreeing. "Not long ago, I was a lot like you. I wanted to kill someone who wronged me, and I failed. Had I killed Snow White, I wouldn't be in this world. I wouldn't be with these people, and I wouldn't have my children. So, no, Zelena, I won't kill you. Instead, I'm gonna give you what I got. I'm gonna give you a second chance."

"And what if I don't want it?" Zelena asks, angrily.

"Well, that would be a mistake, dear. Take it. Use it. Evil isn't born. It's made. And so is good. If I were you, I'd consider creating a new destiny. Because if you don't, I'll be right there to take your heart and crush it." Regina threatens. Zelena scowls furiously at her sister. "Now, if you'll excuse me – " Regina looks down at the pendant she is still holding in her hand. " – I should put this somewhere safe." 

* * *

Over at the Mill's family mausoleum, Regina is down in her vault, placing the pendant into one of the empty chests that usually contains a heart. She closes the chest and slides it back into the empty slot of the cabinet. Savoring the moment, she smiles widely, having finally won for the first time, before she leaves with a more positive outlook on her future. 

* * *

Meanwhile, inside his shop, Rumple is looking around when the door opens and Belle walks in. They smile happily at one another, relieved to see that the other is safe, and run into each other's awaiting arms.

"I knew you'd be back." Belle tells him.

"Your unwavering faith constantly astounds me." He says, causing her to chuckle. Rumple pulls away, both keeping ahold of one another, and looks longingly into his true love's eyes. "And after everything I did."

"It wasn't you. It was Zelena."

"It wasn't always Zelena." Rumple says, ashamed. "I will never comprehend why you continue to stand by my side."

"I love you." Belle assures him, tracing her hand tenderly down his face. "Always have." She then reaches into her purse and pulls out the Dark One's dagger.

"How did you get that?"

"Regina gave it to me – to make amends, and also because she knew I wouldn't abuse its power. I want you to have it."

"Why?"

Belle smiles, attempting to hand the dagger to him. "Because I believe in you." She says without a doubt. "It's yours. You're a free man. Just promise me one thing – promise me you won't go after Zelena. You're – I know you're better than that."

"Oh, Belle." Rumple utters with tears forming in his eyes. He gently retrieves the dagger from her. "What you're giving me is more than I can ever give you. But I will try." He then holds out the dagger. "This is trust. It means you trust me with all your heart."

Belle smiles, nodding. "I do."

"And I shall trust you with mine." Rumple promises, handing it back to her. "Take it." Belle looks down at the dagger, puzzled, before looking back at Rumple. "I am now and for all the future yours."

"Wait. What are you saying?"

"Will you marry me?" Rumple asks, hopeful.

Belle smiles, and nods immediately. "Yes." She laughs, taking the dagger back. "Yes. Yes." She sets the dagger on the counter and cups Rumple's face, kissing him passionately on the lips. 

* * *

Back at the hospital, with the baby in his arms, David walks into the room where a drowsy and exhausted Snow is still laying. She immediately sits up when she sees that David has their son safely in his arms. David smiles and brings the baby closer, setting him into his mother's arms before placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

Outside the room, Avia is standing at the window, looking at her parents with unshed tears in her green eyes. Emma walks up, placing her arm around her. "Care to explain what you meant back there?"

Avia sighs, keeping her eyes on her parents and newborn brother. "It's just – look at them, Emma. They're so happy now. They have the baby they've always wanted. A baby they can finally raise past eight years-old. As much as I missed them, back in New York, I didn't know how much. I still thought they abandoned us. I was happy, though. We were happy." She says, finally looking up at Emma.

Emma nods, smiling slightly. "We were really happy. We still can be."

Avia shakes her head, looking back at their parents. "No. We can't, Emma. You're the Savior. This is your job – protecting this town and – " Avia exhales, annoyed. " – protecting me. Someone is always going to be after me. In New York, I was finally somewhat normal. I didn't have these stupid powers. We weren't the products of true love. We had each other."

"And we still do." Emma says, firmly.

"But it's not the same. I can see that you don't want to be here either. This is all a burden. I get that. And I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave and go back to your life in New York."

"My life is where you are, Avia. You know that."

Avia looks up at Emma. "Then, if you decide to leave, take me with you. Please." She begs before turning back to Snow and David who are still smiling happily at the baby. "They may miss us, but I'm pretty sure with the distraction of the baby, they'll get over it."

Before Emma can retort, David walks into the doorway and leads them both inside and over to Snow's bedside. Snow smiles with tears in her eyes at her daughters. She cups Avia's cheek and wipes away the stray tear that managed to make its way out of her daughter's eye. David wraps his arms around both Emma and Avia as they all continue to smile happily down at the baby. 

* * *

Still locked in her cell inside of the sheriff's station, Zelena is sulking, staring into space, when the sound of footsteps is heard approaching. She rolls her eyes, assuming it's Regina again.

"Regina. I didn't expect you back so soon." She says.

"I don't imagine you expected me at all, Dearie." Rumple says, coming into her view.

Zelena scoffs. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

"You can't kill me, Rumple. I saw Regina take your dagger."

"She gave it to Belle." He reveals.

"And she wants me dead."

"No, of course not."

"Well, then, you'll have to do what she wishes." Zelena says. "If she has the dagger, you have no choice."

"Yes. _If_ she has the dagger." Rumple states, taking the dagger out from behind his back. "But she doesn't." Zelena jumps up from the cot. "She only thinks she does. You see, my father taught me something – the only useful thing he passed on – a bit of sleight of hand called 'Follow the Lady.' Belle has a fake. This, however, is quite real."

And in a blink of an eye, Rumple is standing inside the cell in front of a frightened Zelena. "Wait. Wait." She begs. "I'm powerless now. Regina's got my pendant. My magic's gone." Rumple continues to step closer, backing the witch against the wall. "I can't hurt anyone!" She begins panting in a panic. "Why?"

"Because I promised my son his death would be avenged. And Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal."

Rumple then rams the dagger into the Wicked Witch's gut and she gasps out in pain before the Dark One uses his magic to transform her into a porcelain statue of herself. When he withdraws the dagger, Zelena smashes into pieces, crumbling into a pile on the floor. He then waves his dagger, opening the cell door, shutting it behind him as he leaves. The pile of shards that was Zelena then disappears in a cloud of dust. 

* * *

Down in Regina's vault, the chest containing Zelena's pendant glows green before opening and streams of green smoke seep out, working its way across the floor and out of the mausoleum.

The magic from the pendant makes its way through town and whooshes past the clock tower and through the main street, until it eventually makes its way into the woods. The green smoke continues to travel until it reaches Zelena's farmhouse, entering her barn where the compass-like symbol used to enact but had failed thanks to Avia. But as it swirls around the center point of the symbol, glowing a fiery orange, it reopens the portal to the past, granting the Wicked Witch's spell. 

* * *

Boston / Eight and Half Years Ago – Group Home

A woman holds out a stuffed toy version of Mickey Mouse to an excited little girl, who is looking to be adopted. The little girl accepts the gift and climbs excitingly into the backseat of the couples' car, heading off to her new home. As they drive away, the little girl turns in her seat and waves goodbye to the children she is leaving behind in the orphanage, all of which are lined up outside, halfheartedly waving back.

"Alright, everyone, back inside." The group mother beckons the children back inside. "It's almost dinnertime." Each child walks inside, except for two: Fourteen year-old Emma and six year-old Avia, who are holding tightly to each other's hands as they watch the car drive farther away, each with tears welling up in their sad eyes. The group mother turns around, noticing they are not following. "Don't worry. You two will find a home together one day, girls." She then turns around and walks inside, leaving the girls once again outside, but alone.

Avia looks up at her big sister with hope lingering in her eyes. "Do you think that's true, Emma? Do you think we'll find a home one day?"

Emma lets out a heavy sigh, knowing she needs to be strong for her little sister. She forces a smile and looks down. "Maybe, Avia. Maybe." Even though she really didn't believe they'd ever find a home, she refused to let her sister down, nor give her false hope. So, every single time Avia would ask that question, Emma simply answered with a 'maybe.' It was the best she could do for her Avia, and for herself. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Emma is leaning up against the beam of her parents' loft, watching as Snow and David tend to their newborn son, in sort of a daze while Avia is sitting on the edge of the bed, watching quietly at the doting parents unable to contain the slight jealousy rising through her.

"He's a handsome boy." David coos.

"Stop. You're going to spoil him." Snow laughs.

David then notices that Emma is zoned out. "Emma, you okay?"

Emma quickly returns from a state of deep thought, looking up at her father. "What? Yeah, of course. You guys gonna finally tell us the name of our little brother? Or should we just keep calling him 'hey, there'?" She smirks.

David scoffs. "Well, there's sort of this…tradition. Back in the Enchanted Forest, when any royal is born, you usually announce the name at a coronation ceremony." He explains.

Snow looks up from the blankets she's folding and smiles softly at Avia. "We would have done it with you if we could have."

"Did you do it with Emma?" Avia asks curiously.

Snow nods, as Emma looks away, slightly embarrassed. "We did." Snow confirms, smiling at her oldest.

"You're not gonna hold him out in front of the clock tower and present him like The Lion King, are you?" Emma half-jokes.

"Of course not." David laughs. "In fact, we've decided to forego all pomp and circumstance for a nice potluck at Granny's."

"The important thing is to mark the occasion, remind ourselves that after all that we've been through, we're still together as a family." Snow adds.

Emma and Avia glance at one another, remembering their conversation at the hospital. David sits down next to his youngest daughter with the baby still in his arms. "Avia, would you like to hold your brother? You still haven't held him yet."

Avia cringes slightly. "Um. No." She respectfully declines. "That's okay. He seems pretty content in your arms."

Snow looks at her daughter in confusion. She had realized that Avia hadn't quite been the same since her memories came back and she was growing concerned. "Sweetheart, you better take advantage of this opportunity now that he is sleeping." Snow amuses.

Avia checks the time on her phone and quickly stands up. "Actually, I'm supposed to be meeting with Nick and Karley. You know, catch up from the missing year. If that's okay with you guys." Avia looks around at the three of them, unsure. "I'm not really sure who I should be asking."

Emma throws her arm around her sister's shoulder, grinning at their parents. "Them." She answers, playfully bumping Avia.

Avia raises her brows at Snow and David for an answer. They share a look with one another, having one of the infamous silent conversations with one another. Emma and Avia look at one another, rolling their eyes, and shaking their head. Nothing ever changes. "You really should be resting, Avia." Snow says. "You're still not fully recovered after what you've went through with Zelena.

"I promise I'll rest at Regina's. We're just going to be hanging out there." Avia tells her. "Please."

Snow sighs. "Fine. Just make sure you make it to Granny's on time for the potluck."

"Will do." Avia smiles, gratefully. "Thanks."

Avia grabs her jacket from the stair railing and runs out of the apartment before either one of them changes their mind. Snow and David look at their oldest, looking clearly concerned. "You both have been acting rather odd since Zelena was defeated." Snow states. "Is everything okay?"

Emma quickly nods, forcing a smile. "Yeah. Of course. We're just trying to get back into the swing of things."

But Snow and David seemed unconvinced. "And Avia hasn't told you anything?"

Emma shrugs, dumbfounded. "Not anything I don't already know." At least she wasn't fully lying to her parents.

"But you'd tell us if something was going on with her, right?"

Emma sighs, rolling her eyes playfully. "She's fine. Stop worrying and enjoy…" She nods towards the baby that is still sleeping in David's arms. "…this." She grabs her jacket and heads for the apartment door before her parents can stop her. "I'll see you guys later."

Snow and David watch as Emma walks out, feeling defeated. "Something is going on with those two, right? It's not just my imagination?" David asks his wife.

Snow frowns as she continues staring at the closed door. "No. Something is definitely going on." 

* * *

Across town, flames from the fireplace inside of Regina's house are roaring as she and Robin share a romantic picnic on the floor.

"To the return of your heart." Robin says, as they clink their wine glasses together before taking a sip. "So, how does it feel?"

Regina smiles, happily. "Stronger than ever." Robin leans in, surprising her slightly, as he kisses her passionately on the lips. She pulls away with tears in her eyes and stares at Robin in disbelief.

"What is it?"

Regina caresses his face in awe. "I just never thought I'd have this.

Robin nods, understanding. "After I lost my wife, I felt like that for a long time. Her death was my fault."

"I'm sorry."

"I would have walked through hell to be with my Marian again." Robin adds. "But when I finally admitted to myself that she was gone and that she was never coming back, I had to let that guilt go."

"My first love, Daniel, was killed because of me." Regina recalls. "Because he loved me."

"And that's why you never wanted to open yourself up again." Robin realizes.

Regina smiles. "Tinkerbell told me it was possible – I could love again. And she led me to this tavern to a man who she said I was destined to be with. I never saw his face. But – " Regina grabs Robin's arm and lifts his sleeve, revealing his tattoo. " – I did see his tattoo."

"It was me?" He asks, astounded.

"Yes. I was just too scared to approach you."

"Well, maybe things work out when they're supposed to. Maybe it's all about timing."

As they lean in for another make-out session, the front door closes, and Avia steps through, looking away, cringing, when she sees Regina and Robin quickly pull away from one another. "I have got to stop doing this." Avia reprimands herself.

"Uh. Avia, wh – what are you doing here?" Regina asks as she and Robin stand.

Avia walks carefully into the room. "Uh. You know what? It doesn't matter. It can wait. I'll just go upstairs and see Nick and Karley."

Regina looks confused by this, stopping the girl before she can make it further up the stairs. "Wait. You're here to see me?"

Avia hesitates, looking back and forth to both Regina and Robin. "Kinda. But it can totally wait. I'd rather not ruined the rest of your…date."

"Actually, Avia, it's okay." Robin says, forcing Avia to turn back around. "Whatever you need to discuss with Regina seems rather important – "

"It's really okay." Avia assures him. "It can wait. Really."

Robin leans in and kisses Regina gently on the cheek. "I'll see you later?" He asks, purposely ignoring Avia.

Regina smiles lovingly at the man she has fallen so hard far. "Absolutely."

Robin grabs his jacket. "She's all yours." He smiles at Avia as he passes by and heads for the front door.

Avia frowns. "I really didn't mean to interrupt, Regina. I'm really sorry."

Regina begins to gather their dishes and glasses. "It's fine, Avia. Robin was right. It looks important." She sets the dishes on the table before sitting down on the couch, patting the spot next to her. "Come sit down and we'll talk." Avia lets out a long sigh as she walks over and sits down next to Regina. Regina could see that Avia's mind was running at full speed and she wondered what she could possibly want to discuss with her that she couldn't discuss with her sister or parents. "What's going on, Avia?"

"First, I need you to promise that you won't say anything to my parents."

"Keep a secret from David and Snow?" Regina scoffs. "That won't be hard. But, seeing that you only mentioned your parents, I'm assuming Emma knows about this."

"Not exactly." Avia takes a few deep breaths as Regina watches her carefully. "Regina, do you have the power to take way someone's magic?"

Regina furrows her brows. "Well, that depends. Whose magic am I taking away?"

Avia's breath shakes as she turns to Regina. "Mine." She says, causing Regina to be taken aback by the girl's request. 

* * *

Over at Gold's shop, Rumple is putting away his dagger into a case which he then seals with magic.

Belle walks into the shop, just as Rumple is closing the cupboard, and pulls out the fake dagger from her bag. "Okay." She stresses. "This is too much power to keep with me."

"No, I don't want it, Belle." Rumple refuses the dagger Belle is attempting to give him. "The point was – I trust you."

"I know. Well, then, is there somewhere I can store it safely? Like back in our land at your castle?" She recalls. "You had that vault, the one with no doors."

"That was for only the most dangerous and unstable magic, that which even I couldn't comprehend."

"And this doesn't qualify?"

"No." He answers, taking the fake dagger from Belle. "You see, I understand this all too well. I left that vault and all its dangers behind." Belle watches as Rumple places the dagger back inside her purse. "But this dagger is not dangerous because, as I said, I trust you." He stands back, taking his love's hands. "Let's discuss something a bit more pleasant, like, uh, our wedding."

Belle chuckles, excitingly. "Yes. Oh, I told my father the good news, and he gave us his blessing."

Rumple furrows his brows, finding that a little hard to imagine. "The man who kidnapped you in order to keep us apart?"

"Well, I've forgive him, and he's forgiven you. He knows you're a changed man. I mean, everyone does, especially me."

Rumple smiles, and the newly engaged couple share a passionate kiss. 

* * *

Back at Regina's, the former Mayor is pacing in front of Avia, trying to understand what the girl is asking her to do.

"So, you want me to take away your magic?" Regina questions, confused. "Why on earth would I do that? Why on earth would you want me to do that?"

"Because, Regina, all this power I have is only putting myself, my family, and this town in danger. You and Emma said my powers emanate from my emotions. Well, I have no idea how to keep my emotions in check to keep what happened at that barn from happening again." Avia explains.

Regina stops pacing and sits down in front of Avia. "Avia, you stopped a witch from killing your brother – from killing an entire town."

"No. You did that. I got lucky. But what if next time my emotions are out of control and instead of light magic coming from me, dark magic does? Any person who has access to my blood also has access to my magic. They can turn me into anything they want. They can turn me against anyone. Why would I want to take that chance? Why do you? I'm basically the Dark One without the dagger."

Regina exhales, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "Avia, Emma and I can help you gain control of your magic. We can help you understand it."

"How can Emma help me if she doesn't even want it herself?"

Regina looks bewildered by this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Emma is only here because she's the Savior. But with my magic gone, Emma no longer needs to worry about saving me, or anyone, because no one is going to come here and put the town in danger if I'm not around."

"Avia, are you telling me that now that Zelena has been defeated, Emma wants to go back to New York?"

Avia shrugs, sheepishly. "We both do."

"And what about your parents?" Regina asks, sternly.

"What about them? I mean, I'll admit it'll suck being away from them again, but I don't think they'll care that much. They finally have a third chance at being parents. They get to raise a baby without any worries of someone coming to attack them. My baby brother has a chance at a normal life. With me here, what is normal for anyone?" Avia sighs, standing up from the couch, leaving Regina flabbergasted by everything she is saying. "Just please think about it, Regina. Think about how much of a better place Storybrooke would be if I wasn't around getting stabbed for my blood by every villain that is brave enough to do so. I'll see you at the potluck." Avia turns around and walks out of the house, leaving Regina stunned. 

* * *

Later that afternoon at Granny's Diner, the coronation has started, and the establishment is crowded with all of the Charmings' close friends as they celebrate the birth of the new prince. Over at one of the booths, Snow is reading from the storybook as she holds the baby in her arms. Avia is sitting beside her, while David and Ruby are gathered behind them.

"'And that's when the bandit leapt on top of the carriage and stole the prince's jewels as the prince chase the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest.'"

Emma approaches with Hook in tow. "Really?" She questions, annoyed. "I can't hear the kid's name yet. But I have to hear this story again?"

"Well, my son should know where he comes from." David says.

"Are you sure you want the first thing he knows to be that his parents fell in love during an armed robbery?" Avia asks, amused.

Ruby playfully nudges her god-daughter. "They're your parents, too."

"And I wasn't armed." Snow exclaims.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Mom, you hit him with a rock."

"I still have the scar." David points out.

"Which healed." Snow exclaims. "But that's just how we met." She coos to the baby. "It's not how we fell in love."

"Yeah, that was a bit more complicated." David turns the page of the book, which shows him saving Snow's life from a group of Black Knights. "See? There were Black Knights when I saved your mother's life."

"Oh." Snow flips it to the next page that shows she is saving his life. "And the attack on the troll bridge when I saved his."

David turns the page again. "But it wasn't until I saw my mother's ring on her finger that I knew in my heart there was no other woman I would ever love." Emma and Avia share a look of embarrassment, though they secretly found their parents past sweet.

"I wish you had told me then. We would have saved so much time." Snow tells him.

"Well, how could I?" David laughs. "I had to get to my wedding."

"I'm sorry." Hook says, confused. "Am I missing something? You were previously betrothed, Mate?"

"To Kathryn." Ruby says, nodding towards the woman across the diner who is in a conversation with Granny. "Though, she was Princess Abigail back then."

"King Midas' daughter? The man who can turn anything into gold?" David nods. "Why would you leave that opportunity?" Hook wonders, earning a slap on the chest from Emma.

"Hey!" Snow exclaims, offended."

Avia laughs. "Our family is so complicated."

Snow nudges her daughter, playfully. "Hey!"

"Well, what can I say? My heart was destined for another." David smiles.

"And cheesy." Avia teases, earning laughs all around, and another nudge this time by her father. "Hey!"

"You just had to find her first." Ruby points out. "She ran away and was living on a farm."

"Oh, it sounded like such a peaceful life at the time – " Snow says. " – leave everyone and everything behind."

"Like mother, like daughters." Hook foolishly comments.

"Hook." Emma glares at the pirate.

"He knows?" Avia asks, surprised.

Snow and David's faces drop in confusion. "He knows what?" David asks.

"Nothing." Emma quickly answers.

"No." Snow narrows her eyes at her daughters. "It's not nothing. What's going on, Emma? Avia?"

Regina, Nick, and Karley walk up having just heard the last bit of their conversation. "Wait. You're leaving again?" Karley asks Avia.

"It's nothing." Avia says this time, frustrated, as she glances up at Regina, who gives her stern look.

"Are you going back to New York?" Nick asks.

"It's nothing. Just – nothing." Avia slams the storybook closed and stands from the booth, carrying the book with her as she hurries out of the door.

"Emma?" Snow questions her daughter. "What is going on?"

"I have to go get Avia." Emma ignores her mother's questions and rushes out the door, following her sister.

David starts to follow, but Hook steps in. "I'll talk to them and bring your daughters back." He promises before following Emma out of the diner as well.

Regina places her arms around her children as she stands before the Charmings. "I believe there's something I should I tell you." She says, only worrying the parents even more.

"What is it, Regina?" Snow asks, impatiently.

"Wait." Karley says, grabbing their attention. They follow her gaze out towards the window. "What's that?" She points to a beam of light emanating into the sky across town.

Rumple and Belle then walk in. "That is Zelena's portal." Rumple informs them into a state of shock. "It's open." 

* * *

As Zelena's portal continues to beam into the sky, David, who is followed by Regina, Robin Hood, Rumple, and Belle, run into the sheriff's station and immediately see that Zelena's cell is empty.

"Zelena – she's gone." David sighs.

"No." Regina insists. "She was here when I left her."

"But if she escaped, that would explain the time portal." Belle tells them.

"Impossible. Without her pendant, she's powerless. How could she have escaped, let alone open a time portal without magic?" Regina notices Rumple's quiet demeanor and becomes suspicious. "Unless you did something to her."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but no." Rumple says as Regina narrows her eyes at the imp in disbelief. "Well, even if I wanted to, Belle has my dagger. She would certainly curb any homicidal tendencies."

"It's true." Belle confirms.

David turns to the television screen that is connected to the cameras. "Well, if she escaped, let's find out how."

Rumple looks at the security cameras and silently panics. He had forgotten all about the cameras that are surrounding the station. "Wonderful."

David turns on the footage and they manage to view Zelena in her cell, standing solemnly. Rumple waves his hands and with magic causes the screen to go fuzzy. "What? What was that?" Regina asks, perplexed. "What just happened?"

"Yeah, we could use an upgrade." David says, frustrated. He begins to play with the knobs until the screen comes back into focus. "Here we go." They witness Zelena raise her hand into the air and turn herself into a porcelain statue and then smashing into tiny pieces which then turn to smoke and thread away.

Regina's face drops with shock. "Well, it seems her great escape was of a more permanent nature." Rumple states. "I won't ask for an apology."

"She must have had just enough residual magic to do herself in." Regina assumes. "And when she did, when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free. Her last wish fulfilled."

"So, how do we un-fulfill it?" Robin asks.

"Excellent question." Rumple says. "But until we figure it out, no one should go near it. A trip to the past could have catastrophic repercussions." 

* * *

Emma looks down at her phone that is ringing and sees that it is David calling. "He's just going to keep calling." Avia tells her as Emma again declines his call.

The two sisters are sitting at the park, sulking on a bench. Avia is looking down at the page in her book that Snow was reading out loud to the baby. "Yeah. Well, I don't know what to say to him right now." Emma sighs.

"If Hook knows that I want to go to New York, that must mean you told him you want to go back, too. You feel the same way I do."

"Avia, of course I feel the same way. I'm the freakin' Savior and there's nothing I can do about it unless – "

"Unless we leave. You and I both know as long as we are here, we risk putting ourselves and this entire town in danger. It's better if we just go away and never come back. They'll all eventually move on and forget about us."

"We all know that's not true." Emma and Avia look up to see the pirate walking towards them.

"Hook." Emma rolls her eyes. "Now is not the time."

"You're both making a mistake." Hook points to the book on Avia's lap. "That book should be proof enough of what you're leaving behind – your family."

Avia glares up at the pirate. "Emma and I have been the only family we needed all my life."

"But now you have parents – parents you've been wishing for all your life."

"Our parents are better off without us. They can start a new life and have the family they've always wanted."

Hook sits down on the edge of the bench. "I don't think you believe that, Avia."

"And what would you know about what I believe?" Avia glares.

Emma sighs, taking her sister's hand. "Avia's right."

"No." Hook exclaims, frustrated. "She is not bloody right. You can't keep running away. Your home is not in New York because that was not real."

"The last year was."

"They were false memories. It was based on magical nonsense."

"Magical nonsense that kept us safe." Avia tells him.

"And now we have our memories back. Now we can make it real." Emma adds.

"Why can't you do that here with your entire family?" Hook wonders.

Emma grabs the storybook from Avia and opens it to a random page. "Because of this. I may have lived in this land for the first eight years of my life, but I barely remember it now. I've lived longer in this world, taking care of my sister. And now, in this book, I don't see my family. I just see fairytales."

"Stories of Princes and Princesses that we'll never be because of who we are." Avia states sadly. She grabs the book back from Emma and traces her fingers carefully over the page of their parents.

"We just have to do what's right for us, Hook. Avia's right. Our parents are better off, and so are we." Emma looks behind Hook and sees the beam light from Zelena's portal across town. "What the hell is that?"

Avia and Hook turn around. "I have no idea." Hook says.

"Come on!" Avia jumps up and starts to run towards the beam.

"Wait! Avia!" Emma shouts as she and Hook run after her. 

* * *

Inside of Zelena's barn, the portal inside has torn a hole in the ceiling and the windows are glowing with a fiery light. They can hear the noise from inside growing intensely.

"It didn't work!" Avia shouts over the noise. "I didn't close it!"

"Avia, you need to go back to the diner!" Emma orders.

"No, Emma!" Avia refuses. "I opened this portal! I may be the only one who can close it!"

"Wait!" Hook yells, stopping the Swan sisters from entering the barn. "We can't be messing with this right now especially since you don't even have your magic back yet!"

"You don't have your magic!?" Avia exclaims.

"No, but – " Emma is cut off by the barn doors opening. The force of the portal knocks them all off their feet and drags the three of them across the floor. Emma's phone drops in the process just as David attempts to call her again.

"Emma!"

Hook manages to stab his hook into the soil to stabilize himself, with Emma grabbing his arm and Avia grabbing hers. "Hold on!" He tells them.

"I can't!" Avia screams right before she falls into Zelena's portal.

"Avia!" Emma jumps into the portal after her sister.

Hook groans in frustration. "One of these day, I'm gonna stop chasing this woman." He then allows himself to fall through the portal after the Swan sisters.

The light from the portal disappears and closes while Emma's cell phone continues to ring.


	37. Pieces of Our Past Brings Us Home

Enchanted Forest / Past…

Emma, Avia, and Hook drop to the ground from out of the Wicked Witch's portal. Emma stands up, helping Avia to her feet, and realizes where they are. "No." She groans. "No."

"What?" Avia asks, as she looks around the forest they dropped into. "Where are we?"

Hook sighs, looking around. "It appears we're back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Seriously?"

"The only question is – when?"

Emma spots something, looking stunned. "Emma, what is it?" Avia asks. She follows Emma's eyes to a WANTED poster with Snow White's name and picture on it. Avia gasps. "Wait. Is that Mom?"

Emma sighs, narrowing her eyes at the pirate. "I have a pretty good idea of 'when.'"

Avia quickly turns away, dropping to the ground where her storybook lays, having followed them into the portal. She begins to flip through it until she finds the timeline she is looking for. "Why are you reading that now?" Hook asks, perplexed.

"Ever since we left Granny's, I couldn't stop thinking about the story Mom was reading - about the day she met Dad." Avia explains.

"So, you think that time portals work like any other sort? They take you back to where you're thinking of?"

Emma grins, knowingly. "Not where. When."

"Excellent deduction." Hook says, sarcastically. "Alas, it appears they share another quality." He grabs the book from Avia and tosses it in his satchel. "They don't stay open for the return trip."

Emma sighs, remembering the last time she was here and how hard it was for herself and her mother to find a way back to Storybrooke. "Nope."

Avia furrows her brows. "So, we're trapped in the past?"

"We should have left Storybrooke the instant we defeated Zelena." Emma stresses. "This is exactly the kind of thing that does not happen in New York. This is exactly the kind of thing I didn't want Avia to go through."

"On the bright side – " Hook smirks. " – I'm sure real estate's much more reasonable here."

"Don't." Emma scowls.

Avia chuckles. "Well, he does have a point."

"Avia."

"I understand your frustration, but we've been in dire straits before." Hook tells her.

"Not with my fifteen year-old sister!"

"There's no need to be antsy." Hook continues. "We have our wits. We just have to focus on being constructive."

"And now, at least, I get to see where I was born." Avia shrugs. "You've already been here three times. It's only fair that I get a turn."

"Avia, you do realize we're stuck in the past without any way back home?" Emma asks, annoyed. "We're in the Enchanted Forest."

"Yeah. But we're not in Storybrooke." Avia points out. "I mean, I was thinking a new city, but a new realm will suffice."

Emma looks at her sister in disbelief. How could she possibly be calm about this? She knows Avia was just joking but was there a part of her sister deep down that actually meant it?

The three of them begin to look around awkwardly. "Well, any ideas, Swan?" Hook asks Emma.

"How would I know how to get back to the future?" Emma exclaims. "Who do I look like – Marty McFly?"

"Marty McWho?"

Avia snorts, laughing. "Seriously?"

"The kid with the lightening and the Delorean and they went back in time and then he – " Emma attempts to explain to Hook about a movie.

"Is he some sort of wizard?" Hook asks, bewildered.

"No." Avia exclaims, amused. "Marty McFly is not a wizard. He's – "

"Wait." Emma interrupts when a thought dawns on her. "Maybe a wizard is exactly what we need. Rumplestiltskin. We could find Rumplestiltskin."

Suddenly, they hear voices and horses trampling down a dirt road. "Black Knights!" Hook exclaims, pushing Emma and Avia behind a tree.

They watch as the Black Knights ride down the dirt road on their horses and into a nearby village. "Wow." Avia says, amazed. "It's just like in the book." Another group of Black Knights are riding by, pulling a carriage behind them as they approach the village where the other Black Knights are lining the people of the village up just as the carriage comes to a stop. Avia recognizes the carriage. "Wait. Is that – "

The Evil Queen, Regina, steps out of the carriage carrying an angry expression on her face. "Regina." Emma and Avia say in unison.

They are stunned by Regina's dark, royal attire as they watch her walk towards the villagers. "Listen to me very carefully." The Evil Queen demands, sternly. "Whatever squalor and despair your pathetic little lives have been able to tolerate until this point is nothing compared to the pain and misery I can inflict if I leave here unhappy.

"Not Regina, loves." Hook corrects them. "The Evil Queen."

"You will help me." The Evil Queen tells the villagers.

"She's even worse without the sensible pantsuits." Emma comments.

Geppetto steps up to the Queen, begging, with little Pinocchio cowering behind him. "Please, Your Majesty. We are a peaceful village. What do you want from us?"

"That's Marco." Avia whispers.

"Justice." The Evil Queen tells the handyman. "If I find out anyone in this village has helped the bandit Snow White, - " Emma and Avia glance at each other at the mention of their mother. " – they will suffer dearly. Here's what helping Snow White looks like." Regina gestures to the black knights who remove the sack from over a shackled woman's head.

"Help me!" The woman begs. "She's gonna kill me!"

"Who wants to be next?" Regina asks, laughing maliciously.

Emma starts to jump into action to help the woman, but Hook stops her. "Wait. What are you doing?"

"I'm helping that woman." Emma tells him. "She's just an innocent – "

"No, Swan. When Belle figured out that Zelena wanted to change the past, she warned us it was dangerous." Hook reminds her. "Messing with events could do untold damage to all of us."

"And messing with Regina could kill us, especially since you don't have your magic and I can't necessarily control mine." Avia adds.

"I'm just supposed to let her rot or die?" Emma asks.

"Whatever the fate, we can't interfere, not if we want a chance at getting back to the world we know." Hook explains.

"We need to find Rumple. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Aye. Agreed." Emma and Avia start to stand up, but Hook stops them again. "But – " He sighs. "There's one thing we need to do first." 

* * *

"Come on out, ladies." Hook beckons to the Swan sisters. "Let's get a look."

Avia scoffs from behind a tree. "There is no way I am walking around looking like this."

Emma emerges from behind another tree where she is now changed into something that will better suit her in this world. "Oh, well, that's much better." Hook says.

Emma is dressed in a gown of rags complete with a corset, clearly stolen from the village. "Is this really necessary?"

"What would you have done if Regina had spotted you back there?"

"My guess – run." Avia says from behind the tree.

"And even if we had, she'd seen you. She might remember you when you first arrive in Storybrooke."

"She's gonna remember a glimpse of a face twenty-three years from now?" Emma questions, doubtfully.

"The point is to minimize you making a lasting impression and, sadly, red-leather jackets don't come into vogue here… ever. Now, come on out little Swan."

Avia groans, unhappily. "Fine." She steps out in similar attire as her sister, minus the corset. "I look ridiculous."

Hook looks down at Avia's feet. "Combat boots?"

"What? I am not leaving these boots behind. Plus, if I have to wear this stupid dress, I'm going to at least make it a little stylish."

Hook shakes his head, looking at Emma who is fidgeting with her corset. "And you two were bred by Snow White and Prince Charming – baffling."

"The only lasting impression I'm concerned about right now is what this corset is making on my spleen." Emma complains.

"Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear." Hook smiles.

Avia grimaces. "No. Her sister isn't standing right here." She says, sarcastically.

"And nothing compared to what might happen if we affect the timeline, which means proceeding with all caution." He adds as he walks closer to the two. "Though you have magic, you're not from a world of magic." Hook states as he places the hood from Avia's cloak on her head before turning to Emma to do the same. "Even the smallest of changes could have catastrophic consequences. Things must happen as they always did."

Emma nods, understanding. She looks over at Avia, who gives her a worried look, and offers her sister her hand. Avia takes it and they begin to follow Hook through the forest. 

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, a familiar hooded figure is cautiously making her way towards the road when she pots another Snow White WANTED poster. Snow White herself tears down the poster before drawing an ax from her belt and begins to hack at the tree trunk. 

* * *

Down the road, a group of knights, belonging to King George, are pulling a carriage down the road containing Prince Charming and Princess Abigail.

"What do you think of the view, my dear?" Charming asks.

"I've seen better." Abigail replies, emotionless, as she fans herself with her handheld fan. "This is taking forever. I told you the troll road would have been quicker." The carriage hits a bump, annoying her further. "And far less bumpy." Ignoring the Princess's complaining, Charming grabs his pouch of jewels, looking wearily down at it. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, of course I am." He lies.

Avia, Emma, and Hook are also making their way down the road, but on foot. They stop when they come across a fallen tree in the middle of the road.

Avia furrows her brows. "This looks familiar." She says.

Suddenly, they hear a horse neigh from behind them. "Could be the Queen again." Hook points out. They begin to run quickly to the side of the road and crouch down behind a large log, out of sight, as the carriage draws to a halt in front of the fallen tree.

"Now what?" Princess Abigail exasperates.

Charming steps out of the carriage, leaving his pouch of jewels behind. "Worry not!" He shouts to his knights. "It's but a fallen tree!"

"Dad!" Avia gasps. "Emma, it's Dad."

"Yeah." Emma says, taken aback by the sight of her father. "I see that."

"We should go." Hook says.

Avia's eyes widen as she looks down at her storybook and smiles. She looks up and spots Snow White perched on a high tree branch, ready to pounce the carriage. "Emma." She whispers, excitingly, nudging her sister.

"What?" Emma follows Avia's mesmerized gaze up at their mother and begins to smile herself when she realizes this is the moment when their parents meet. They watch in anticipation, though already knowing what's going to happen. But Emma moves slightly, causing a branch to accidentally snap, creating a loud noise which startles Snow and she loses her balance, falling from the tree.

"This tree didn't fall." Charming says as he inspects the fallen tree. "It's been cut. It's an ambush." He and his knights then draw out their swords as Snow White continues lying on the ground – watching with annoyance as the carriage she was planning to rob prepares to defend itself for an attack.

Knowing she won't be able to steal anything, Emma and Avia watch as their mother stands up and runs away into the woods, never having interacted with her future husband for the first time. "Oh, no." Avia frowns.

Charming returns to his carriage, where his pouch of jewels remains safely. He looks out into the empty woods, where Snow White should be, before climbing into his carriage and proceeding their journey.

The Swan sisters, in their worried state, step out onto the road with Hook, once the carriage rides away. "You know that thing about small changes having consequences?" Emma asks Hook.

"Uh-huh." Hook replies.

"What about big changes?"

"Why?" Hook asks, confused. "What did we do?"

"That bandit was Snow White." Avia tells him. "According to the book, this was the moment our parents first met."

"And because of us, now they didn't." Hook realizes, leaving Emma and Avia to look desolate. 

* * *

Prince Charming and Princess Abigail's carriage continues down the road until they reach their destination.

"There it is." Princess Abigail says as they both look through the opening of the carriage. "Our new home."

Charming stares in awe of the castle before them. "It's so gold."

"After a time, you'll stop noticing." 

* * *

Meanwhile, over at a local tavern, Snow White sits with her hood up, opposite of the notorious pirate Black Beard.

"Well?" He wonders.

"I need to get far away from here as soon as possible." She tells him, placing a pouch of gold onto the table in front of them. "And I need my destination…secret."

Black Beard takes the pouch and weighs it with his hand. "Then you're talking to the right captain. However, turning a blind eye will cost double." Snow's face drops with disappointment. 

* * *

Elsewhere in the Enchanted Forest, Hook, Emma, and Avia look out over the woodlands where the Dark Castle is.

"That's Rumplestiltskin's castle?" Avia asks.

"A little more imposing than the pawnshop." Emma comments. "So, what do we do now? Knock on the door and introduce ourselves?"

"Um. I don't think 'Hey, we're from the future' is really going to work for us."

"Might be best if I stay back." Hook says, considering his past with Rumple. "The Dark One and I have a rather complicated past. I'd wager he'd want to kill me on sight."

"Oh, I'll take that bet." Rumple exclaims from behind. Emma and Avia gasps as they turn around to face Rumplestiltskin himself. He laughs manically, but Emma and Avia remain in awe, never having seen him as he was before the Dark Curse. "I can't tell you how long I've been looking forward to this! Oops. I suppose I just did." He then waves his hand and begins to strangle Hook with his magic.

"Stop!" Emma shouts.

Rumple waves his free hand and sends Emma to the ground. "I don't know who you are, dearie, but why don't you run off and let me enjoy my killing in peace?"

"Please." Avia jumps in front of Hook, into Rumple's view. "He's not gonna hurt you. You have to listen to us."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, you'll never see your son again." Emma exclaims, standing back on her feet.

Taken aback, Rumple frees Hook, who falls to the ground, catching his breath. "What do you know of my son?"

Avia looks nervously at Emma. "His name is Baelfire." Emma tells him. "You're planning to enact a curse in hope of reuniting with him."

"Who told you that? What are you – some kind of witch?"

"No, I'm not a witch. I'm the one who breaks the curse so that you can find him."

Rumple narrows his eyes at Avia. "And you – I feel – " He steps closer. " – power."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Join the club." She points over to Emma. "You'd feel it from her, too, except her magic is kind of gone at the moment."

"Who are you?" Rumple sneers.

"We're the products of true love." Emma tells him.

Rumple appears stunned. "But that's speculation. Part of my plans. But I haven't done it."

"You will, and you will succeed."

"If that's true, then that means – "

"We're from the future, mate." Hook interrupts.

"But time travel hasn't been done, mate." Rumple mocks.

"Yeah, well, - " Emma glances at Avia.

"You?" Rumple questions, amazed. "You opened the portal? You can time travel?"

Avia shrugs, sheepishly. "I totally didn't mean to. I thought I closed it."

"Well then – " Rumple giggles. " – you have more power than I realized."

"We need your help." Emma tells him.

"Help?" Rumple laughs. "You need my help? Then answer me one question. Do I find my son?" Avia stares nervously at her sister who is contemplating if she should reveal that Neal is also dead. "Answer me!" Rumple demands angrily.

"Yes."

"Bae." He smiles. "I find Bae. How?" Emma starts to speak, but luckily Rumple stops her before she can do so. "Don't tell me." He says, changing his mind. "If I succeeded, I don't want anything in my head that might throw it off."

"It might already kind of be thrown off." Avia tells him, nervously.

"You've changed things. What have you done?"

Emma and Avia glance pensively at one another. "We interrupted our parents meeting." Emma tells the imp. 

* * *

Rumple leads Emma, Avia, and Hook into the main hall of his castle.

"Thank you for believing us." Emma says, gratefully. "I know that time travel is hard to swallow."

"Not as hard as the other mystery you've presented me. Why haven't I killed him?" Rumple asks, pointing to Hook.

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't for the lack of effort." Hook assures him. "Let's just say we bury the hatchet."

Rumple laughs. "Yes. But why not in your skull?" He asks, causing Hook to look rather uneasy.

"Oh." Belle walks in. "Rumplestiltskin, you're back." Emma and Avia quickly recognize their friend from back home. "Do you need anything?"

"Belle." Avia whispers in awe.

Belle looks confused. "Do we know each other?"

"Oh. Uh. Sorry." Emma quickly apologizes for her sister. "No. Mr. – Rumple – " Emma stammers unsure of what to call Rumple since she was so used to calling him Mr. Gold back home. "The Dark One told us about you." Avia nods her head with a smile, agreeing.

"Did he?" Belle asks, delightfully surprised.

"No." Rumple scowls, denying this. "Go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do. Come back and clean later."

"You could ask nicely."

"I could also turn you into a toad." Rumple points out. Belle rolls her eyes, knowing his threats are just that – threats, and walks out of the room.

"It's a miracle you two fall for each other." Emma says, quickly realizing what she said, she turns to Hook.

Avia tries to stifle a laugh at the disgusted look on Rumple's face. "What?" The Dark One laughs. "I mean, first, you tell me I let the pirate live. Now you're telling me I fall for the help."

"Yes, she has a strange sense of humor, but let's get back to their parents." Hook chuckles.

"Yes." Rumple agrees. "Who are they?"

Emma and Avia share a look. "Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma tells him.

"Prince Charming." Rumple repeats, but he doesn't quite yet know who 'Charming' is.

"His real name here is Prince James." Avia says.

"King George's son, whose wedding I've just arranged?"

"See, that's what we're trying to tell you." Emma stresses. "That marriage isn't supposed to happen because the ring he was going to give her gets stolen by Snow."

"It's quite a tale you're spinning."

"Here. I can show you." Avia grabs the book from Hook and places it on the table in front of the Dark One. But when Avia opens the book, the pages of the events past the point where Snow and Charming were supposed to meet are now black. "Wait." Avia frowns.

"What?" Emma wonders, walking up.

"It's gone." Avia panics. "It's blank. The pages are blank."

"Because anything that was supposed to happen after they've met has disappeared." Hook tells them.

"The ripple effect." Rumple explains. "Once you change something in the past, anything from that point forward becomes uncertain. The future as you can see is a blank page."

"We need to get Snow to steal that ring, so we can put their story back on track." Emma states.

"You're in luck. There's a ball tonight at King Midas' castle. Prince James will be there and so will his ring."

"So, we just need to get Mom there." Avia realizes.

"How?" Hook wonders. "We don't even know where she is."

Rumple clears his throat. "Allow me." They follow Rumple to a small crystal ball on a nearby table – the same one that Neal used to track Emma to Neverland. Rumplestiltskin waves his hand over it, causing it to show the whereabouts of Snow White.

They view Snow White sitting in a tavern with Black Beard. "There she is." Emma says, relieved.

"She's with Black Beard." Hook says, recognizing the pirate.

"So?" Avia asks.

"So, she's trying to secure passage on his ship."

Black Beard gets up and walks away. "And, it appears, failing." Rumple adds.

"She can't escape the Queen without the money she's supposed to get for the ring." Emma says before looking at the imp with hopeful eyes. "Can you help us?"

"Help you? I can work on getting your portal to the future open again, but getting your parents together? You made that mess. Only you know what you did. Now go undo it." He walks away leaving Emma and Avia looking defeated.

"If she's looking for passage out of town, I might know a ship's captain who can help us." Hook tells them.

"Who?" Emma asks.

Hook smiles. "Me." 

* * *

Inside the tavern, Captain Hook is winning a dice game while surrounded by wenches and members of his pirate crew. Across the room, Emma and Hook are watching from another table.

"There I am." Hook points out. "Rather dashing, don't you think?"

"Is this even a good idea?" Emma asks, nervously. "What about preserving the future?"

"It'll be fine. Given what I'm drinking, if I remember anything, I'll simply blame the rum. Just make sure that I – _he_ remains occupied, doesn't return to my ship. I'll take care of the rest."

Emma sighs, but agrees. "Okay." She takes off her cloak and begins untying her corset.

Hook looks at her in confusion. "Wait. What are you doing?"

"Making sure he stays occupied." She says, innocently. "Shouldn't be difficult. You and I both know I'm his type." She smirks.

Emma stands up, but Hook stands up with her, blocking her path. "Swan, that man sitting there – you don't know him. Just be careful."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous." Emma says, amused. Hook sighs, saying nothing, and makes his way out of the tavern, freeing Emma to approach the other Hook. She leans across the table, seductively. "What are you boys playing?" The other Hook simply stares at her with deep interest. 

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" Avia asks Hook as they approach the Jolly Roger.

"I need you to keep watch." Hook tells he quietly. "You have your book?" Avia nods, showing him. "Good. That means you know who to watch for. Any sign of danger, you run."

Avia furrows her brows. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. You run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. You understand?" Avia looks around nervously. "Avia." Hook says, sternly.

"Yeah. Fine. I'll run. Just – " Avia sighs. " – Just save my parents."

"Aye." Avia watches as Hook walks onto his ship. She exhales heavily and looks down at the blank pages of the storybook. 

* * *

Aboard the ship, a rat is scampering along the deck and Mr. Smee, who is busy cleaning the vessel, tries to whack it with his broom. But, Hook steps in, and spares the rodent's life by stopping the broom with his hook.

"Captain." Mr. Smee says, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you back from the tavern so early." He scowls at the rat that gets away. "Vermin. I'll get the bugger, sir."

"Let it be." Hook stops him from moving forward, confusing the man. "You'll understand someday, Smee."

Mr. Smee then notices the captain's change in attire. "Is that a new vest?" He asks curiously, seeing that the Hook of this time was wearing a red vest when he left.

"Of course not." Hook sternly lies.

"Are you feeling alright, sir? You seem different."

"Maybe that's because I'm used to my first mate asking me what his captain needs when he's on deck."

"Of course. Sorry. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

Hook notices the hooded figure of Snow White emerging from somewhere nearby. "I need to speak to that woman." He whispers, drawing Smee closer. "Bring her on board. Do it quietly."

As Mr. Smee walks off the ship to retrieve Snow White, Hook makes eyes contact with Avia before making his way down below deck. 

* * *

Back at the tavern, Emma and the other Hook are doing shots together.

"I have a confession to make." Emma says.

"Most women do." Hook grins.

"I want to know… how you got the hook." Emma traces her fingers along the pirate's pointy hook. "You hear so many stories."

Hook leans in closer to her. "Mm. So, you know who I am, and here, you haven't even told me your name."

Emma pours herself and the pirate another shot. "What fun would that be?"

"Just two ships passing in the night, then?"

"Passing closely, I hope."

"Speaking of ships, what do you say we leave this place, and I'll show you mine?" He asks, starting to stand.

Emma places her hand on his thigh. "Wait. How about we have a few drinks first?" She hands him the shot, which he downs as he stares into her seductive eyes. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow White makes her way down below the deck of the Jolly Roger, where she finds future Hook sitting behind his desk in the shadows.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter." Hook tells her. "I'm a captain, and I can help you."

Intrigued, Snow sits opposite of him. "So, what do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what I can offer. I hear that you seek passage out of the Enchanted Forest."

"That's true." Snow confirms. "But I haven't enough money."

"I don't give a damn about money. It's treasure I want." Hook takes out a copy of her WANTED poster from his pocket. "I think you can get it for me… Snow White." Snow narrows her eyes at the poster. "You are a thief, aren't you?" 

* * *

Outside, Avia is looking through her book when a stranger walks up – his shadow covering the page of her book.

"Now, this doesn't seem like a safe place for a little girl to be reading." He chuckles. Avia looks up and arches her brow up at the bearded man she instantly recognizes from Rumplestiltskin's crystal ball. Black Beard smirks. "Apologizes, milady. A pretty young woman." He corrects himself.

"I'm just waiting for someone, actually." Avia tells him, trying her best to not show fear.

"Perhaps you'd rather wait on my ship?" Avia follows the pirate's gesture towards a ship a little ways from Hook's.

"Um. You know what? Thanks for the offer. But I think I'm just going to go – " Avia stands up, her book tucked safely under her arm. " – and see what's taking my friend so long. Excuse me." The pirate grabs onto Avia's arm, just as she tries to walk away. "Hey!"

"I was being polite asking before but, now – "

"Hey!" A young voice yells out. Black Beard, with Avia's arm still in his firm grip, turns around just in time to see a sand bag, that was hanging from above a ship, swoop down towards him. "Get down!" The voice shouts at Avia, who quickly crouches down. But, thankfully, Black Beard didn't have enough time to duck, and the sand bag hits him right in the face, knocking him off his feet, unlatching his hand from Avia's arm. Avia watches with widened eyes as the pirate struggles to stand back up.

A boy, who is none other than a young past Nick, runs up to her. "Nick?" Avia gasps.

"The name's Hansel." Past Hansel corrects her. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Black Beard start to stand. "Come on!" He grabs Avia's hand and they start to run away. 

* * *

At the tavern, Emma continues to pour Hook shot after shot, while she throws the contents of her own behind her back once Hook isn't looking.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk, which is usually my tactic." Hook says, drunkenly.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Emma teases. "Can't hold your rum?"

"No, not only can I hold it, but I can carry it right out the door." He grabs the bottle of rum and stands up. "What do you say we set sail?" Emma just sits silently, contemplating on what else she could do to distract the pirate. "Come back with me for a nightcap. Or shall I find someone else?" 

* * *

Back on the Jolly Roger, Snow is still sitting across from Hook.

"So, if I procure this item for you, you'll grant me safe passage on your ship?" She asks.

Hook shrugs. "To any realm you wish."

"Then tell me what I have to steal."

"A wedding ring." Hook replies after a short pause.

Snow raises her brow, surprised, yet intrigued. 

* * *

Outside the ship, Hook is still drinking, but from the bottle, while he and Emma walk towards the Jolly Roger. Emma pretends to stumble drunkenly, but Hook manages to keep her on her feet.

"I think I should rest for a moment." Emma suggests.

"Oh, no need, no." Hook throws the bottle into the ocean before he lifts her into his arms. "I've carried rum barrels heavier than you."

Emma laughs nervously, seeing that they are about to aboard the ship which future Hook is still accompanying. "Actually, I feel much better." She says just as a hooded Snow White passes by her, leaving the ship.

"Behold!" Hook shouts. "The Rolly Joger!" He laughs, drunkenly.

"Captain." Mr. Smee says, surprised. "How did you – " He looks confused, not remembering seeing Hook depart from below the deck. "I thought you were still below deck. And why does your vest keep changing?"

Emma, who's been put back down, looks around, worried. "I seem to remember a nightcap was promised." She says, playfully, distracting the pirate. "Find one, and I'll be waiting." Leaving Hook, Emma quickly makes her way down below deck where the other Hook remains.

"Captain, something's not right here." Mr. Smee says, concerned.

"You're right." Hook agrees. "You're still here. I think you know what 'nightcap' means. It means that we want our privacy."

"Of course." Mr. Smee obliges, not wanting to upset Hook further, and exits the ship while Hook makes his way after Emma. 

Emma quickly makes her way down below and is met by future Hook. "What are you doing here?" She asks him.

"I could ask the same of you. I thought I told you to keep him occupied." Hook says, anxiously.

"I am."

"By taking him back to my ship?!"

" _His_ ship." Emma argues, much to Hook's dismay.

"You know what I mean."

"I stalled as long as I could. I thought you'd be gone by now. I'll try to keep him above deck, so you can get out of here. Where's Avia?"

"She's keeping watch." Hook then looks up, hearing a door open. He quickly hides under the desk as past Hook emerges.

"Hey." Emma smiles at the pirate.

"Where may you be going?" Past Hook asks, blocking the ladder. "I do hope you're not having second thoughts."

"No." Emma assures him as she grabs his vest, pulling him close. "I just got tired of waiting." She begins kissing him and steers him away from the ladder, so that Hook can make his escape.

Past Hook stumbles a little, breaking away from the kiss. "My apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention."

As he goes to kiss Emma again, he is tapped on the shoulder by his future self and turns around, only to be punched in the face, knocked unconscious. "Are you kidding me!?" Emma exclaims. "How is _that_ not gonna have consequences?"

"He was asking for it." Hook tells her. "And, like I said, he'll blame the rum. Now, let's get out of here."

When they make it above the ship, Emma looks around for Avia. "Avia?" But she doesn't see her sister anywhere. "Where is she? Avia?"

Hook looks around, worried. "Something must have happened."

"What the hell could have happened? Where's my sister, Hook?!"

"She's running." 

* * *

Out in the woods, Avia and Hansel, seeing that they've made it far enough away from Black Beard, stop running, catching their breath.

"Do you think he followed?" Avia asks, looking back over her shoulder.

Hansel shakes his head. "Even if he did, he stopped. There's no way he's as fast as us."

Avia looks around, seeing that they are in the middle of the woods. "Thanks for saving me, but I really need to get back. I was waiting for my sister, who I'm sure has already made it back there."

"If you go back there, you'll get caught." Hansel tells her. "And, trust me, you don't want to get caught by that pirate. You'll never see your sister again."

"I may never see her again anyway if I stay here."

"Okay. Your sister may have not even made it there yet. So, for now, how about you come back to my camp? You look like you could use some water. It's not that far."

"You have a camp?" Avia questions, surprised.

Hansel shrugs. "Well, it's my sister, Gretel, and my camp."

"Your sister." Avia's eyes widen slightly, realizing she is about to meet past Karley. "Um. Okay. But we need to hurry." 

* * *

As the two are walking to Hansel's camp, Hansel looks curiously at Avia.

"So, you called me Nick…"

"Oh. Uh." Avia stammers nervously. "Sorry. You just look like my friend Nick – a lot like him, actually."

Hansel nods. Oh." He then begins to smile, smugly. "Is he as good looking as I am?"

Avia chuckles. "And humble like him, too." She jokes. "How old are you anyway?"

"Eleven."

"Eleven!?"

"I look a lot older than I am. But here I am telling you all about me and you haven't even told me your name."

Avia shakes her head, amused. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to an eleven year-old Nick. It made her wonder if Nick and Karley were actually a lot older than they thought. "You didn't ask."

"I'm asking now." Hansel smirks.

Avia rolls her eyes, playfully. "Name's Avia."

"Interesting name. Avia." He repeats.

"I can say the same for you. Hansel." Hansel chuckles. "So, you have a camp?" Avia asks again.

"Uh. Yeah." Hansel says, sadly. "For now. Or until we at least find our father."

"Your father?"

"The Evil Queen separated us. So, my sister and I have been traveling all over the land searching for him." He explains. "But it's been a long time. I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever find him."

"Well, I understand. Believe me." Avia assures him.

Hansel furrows his brows. "Your parents are missing, too?"

"Um. Sort of. My sister and I are trying to get back to them, but it's not exactly working out."

"Did the Evil Queen take your parents, too?"

"Regina? Oh, no." Avia frowns. "Well, not really. She is on the hunt for one of them, though."

"You speak about the Queen as if you know her." Hansel says.

"Um. Well, I know a lot about her." Avia shrugs. "And I just really need to get back to my sister so that we can make sure that Reg – the Evil Queen never finds them. My parents are sort of separated from each other at the moment, so we're trying to help them find their way back." She explains. "It's kinda hard to explain."

They walk up the camp where there's a fire blazing. "Well, if anyone can help you get to where you need to go, it's my sister. She's really good at surviving." Hansel says as they walk up to Gretel, a.k.a. Karley, who is busy packing their bags. "Gretel, I want you to meet a friend." Gretel turns, looking Avia up and down. Avia stares, amazed at how different Karley looks. "This is Avia. Avia, this is my sister, Gretel."

"Friend?" Gretel scoffs, amused. "We don't have friends, Hansel. Where'd you come from?" She asks, suspiciously, as she approaches Avia threateningly.

"Whoa!" Avia raises her hand up, defensively. "I am not here to hurt you. Your brother found me. I didn't go out searching for him."

Hansel steps in front of his sister, gently pushing her away. "Back off, sis. I saved her from Black Beard."

"Black Beard?" Gretel scowls. "What were you doing over there?"

Hansel drops his bag on the ground. "Getting us supplies, like you asked. Avia was waiting for her sister, but Black Beard tried taking her away to his ship and I had to stop him. So, we ran."

"Well, we don't have enough supplies for all of us, Hansel."

"Look, I'm not looking to stay." Avia quickly tells her. Geez. Karley in the past is hardcore. "I am just looking to get back to my sister. Now, can you help me, or not?"

Gretel exhales heavily as she stands, pondering. She looks at her brother, Hansel, who narrows his eyes firmly at her, silently telling her to do it. "Fine." She reluctantly gives in. "But we have to move fast. Hansel and I have to keep moving."

Avia wished she could tell them that they will eventually find their father. But that also meant explaining that they won't find him until years from now, and in a different world. And that was something they had no time for. "Look. I get your hesitance." Avia begins. "My sister and I are trying to get back to our parents, too."

Gretel glares at her brother, annoyed. "You told her?"

"It's not a secret, Gretel." Hansel exasperates as he packs their bags.

"And I get that the only person you trust right now is your brother." Avia continues on. "I am the same with my sister. It's only been the two of us practically my whole life which is why I need her. Now, Hansel says you're good at surviving and – " Avia looks around their little campsite. " – by the looks of it, I can see why. I am not asking for anything except for your guidance."

Gretel takes a moment, taking in what Avia has said. "Where do you need us to guide you?" She asks.

"If I know my sister, which I do, I'm sure she is freaking out because she can't find me. But she knows if I'm running, then I'm running to the one place I would think she'd be. The place we need to go to find our parents."

"And where's that?"

Avia sighs. "King Midas' castle. Know it?"

Gretel and Hansel share a look. "The castle made of gold." Hansel says, amazed

"Hm." Avia says, impressed. "So, that's true?"

"We'll help you." Gretel agrees. "As long as we get something out of it."

"And what's that?"

"The only thing that will help us survive out here while we find our father. Gold." Gretel tells her.

Avia thinks about it for a moment. If this was her only way of getting back to her sister and making sure their parents get together, she'll do whatever it takes. So, she puts out her hand towards Gretel to shake. "Agreed."

Gretel smiles, nodding her head, as she shakes Avia's hand. She then takes the familiar compass that once belonged to her father from out of her pocket. "Let's get going. 

* * *

Hook is looking through is telescope at King Midas' castle while Emma paces behind him.

"A predictable excess of pomp and grandeur." Hook says. "Snow should have no trouble sneaking inside."

"Great. But all of this is pointless if I don't have Avia. Why would you tell her to run away when she has no idea where to even go." Emma exclaims. "She could be anywhere in this forest."

"Don't worry." Avia's voice says from behind them. Emma gasps as she and Hook turn to find Avia, alongside young Nick and Karley. "I found some people who could help – or well, they found me." Avia smirks.

"Avia." Emma sighs, relieved. She walks over to Avia and brings her into a hug. "How'd you know to come here?"

Avia chuckles. "Emma, I know you. And, anyways, I've thought we've been through this. I know how to find people, too, remember?"

Emma laughs lightly, bringing Avia into another hug. "What were you running from?" Hook decides to ask.

Emma pulls away, looking down at Avia, curious as well. "Black Beard." Avia states. "He tried taking me back to his ship, but Hansel here knocked him down with a sand bag and, then, we just did what you told me – I ran."

Hook nods. "Good form."

"Hansel?" Emma questions, looking at the two younger versions of Nick and Karley.

"Yep." Avia confirms. "Emma, meet Hansel and Gretel. They wanna help us get our parents back together."

"So, we can hurry up and get back to our father." Gretel says with a slight attitude as she walks past them and up the slight hill to look out at the castle.

Emma raises her brow at Avia, who chuckles awkwardly. "Uh. Yeah. That's Karley" She says, quietly.

Emma shakes her head, amused by the tough exterior Gretel a.k.a Karley was presenting at the moment. But, she guessed she shouldn't be surprised, Karley did, after all, live on her own for thirteen years. She looks at Hansel and smiles gratefully at the boy. She wasn't surprised that even this version of Nick helped her sister. "Thank you for saving her."

Hansel shrugs, nonchalantly. "It's no problem."

Avia turns to look at the gold castle. "Wow. It's really gold."

Gretel glares at Avia. "What, you thought we were making it up?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "Geez. Chill."

"Chill?" Gretel grimaces.

Avia sighs heavily, choosing to ignore Gretel, turning to Hook. "What are we doing? What are we waiting for? Were you successful? Is she going to get the ring?"

"Aye." Hook nods.

"Okay, so, what? Are we supposed to just sit here and hope that she pulls it off? We probably shouldn't leave things to chance after everything we've already been through."

"You know – " Rumplestiltskin suddenly appears, startling them. " – I feel exactly the same way, which is why I never do."

"The Dark One." Gretel says, horrified.

Rumple giggles. He then magics up an invitation to the ball, showing them. "An invitation to the ball."

"So, you'll be inside to watch out for her." Emma assumes.

"No, no. I'll be far too busy sorting out how to get you home."

"Well, who's the invitation for?" Hook asks.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Rumple asks. "The two of you."

"And what about me?" Avia wonders.

Rumple giggles. "No worries, dearie. You'll be inside, too. But, first, I'll need something from you."

Avia frowns, confused. "What?"

"Your blood."

"Wait? What?" Emma steps in. "You're not taking any blood from her."

"If you want your portal opened then I must." Rumple insists.

"Portal?" Gretel and Hansel both ask.

Avia sighs. "I'll explain later."

"But considering the circumstances, Avia's blood is useless."

Avia scoffs. "Thanks, sis."

Emma rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"There's a powerful wand, which I came to possess." Rumple explains. "Anyway, legend says it can re-create any magic that's ever been wielded. Now, with a little of your sister's blood, I can use it whether she exist or not, her power still remains. She opened the portal that brought you here – " He adds. " – I'll need it to bring you back."

"Fine." Avia swiftly grabs the little knife in Gretel's belt and cuts the palm of her hand.

"Avia!" Emma exclaims.

"Here." Avia shows Rumple her wound. He giggles and grabs a vial and places it under Avia's hand, letting a drop of her blood fill the vial. Hansel rips part of his handkerchief and hands it to Avia to cover her wound. "Thanks."

Emma groans in frustration at her impatient sister before looking back at Rumple. Hook takes the invitation from the imp. "Please do it quickly." She begs. "We'll be in and out before you know it. We need to get the hell out of here."

"Oh, - " Rumple relishes. " – confidence. I like it." Emma smirks as they walk away. "Wait!" He halts them. "Not like that." He grimaces. He waves his hand and in flurry of smoke, Emma and Hook are dressed in appropriate ball attire. Emma is wearing a red gown while Hook sports a formal coat and vest, as well as a sword. "The Savior can't come this far and not play Princess for a day.

Avia frowns. "Hey. What about us?"

Rumple smiles. "What you'll be doing, you won't need a gown, dearie." He snaps his fingers and transforms what Avia was wearing into a 'warrior' outfit much like what Snow is wearing, but slightly different. "Now, speaking of which, I've returned those stolen rags. Luckily, before they were missed. I mean, it's a miracle the timeline hasn't imploded already. Amateurs. Allow me." Rumple magically appears a mirror in his hand and places it in front of Emma, Avia, and Hook showing that their identity on the outside has been changed due from a glamour spell. "This is how you shall appear to one and all. Now run along and – and do everything you can to make sure Snow White gets that ring. Once they are back on track, everything else will be, too." 

* * *

Inside the castle, a disguised Hook drops his and Emma's invitation into the server's tray, while looking around at all the attendees.

"Are we sure Avia is going to be okay?" Emma asks, concerned for her sister. She couldn't risk losing her again.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's at least not alone this time. So, while we're keeping an eye out on your father, Avia will be keeping an eye out on your mother." Hook explains.

Emma grimaces slightly as she takes in not only their attire, but everyone else's as well. "You know, even though I lived here the first eight years of my life, I've forgotten how bad the clothes truly are."

"You might not be able to move, Swan, but you cut quite the figure in that dress." He compliments, earning a bashful smile from the woman herself.

"Greetings." King Midas walks up to the two. "I am King Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honor to welcome into my home?"

The two of them look stunned, not having worked out names for themselves. "I am – " Hook hesitates. "I'm Prince, uh – "

"Charles." Emma interrupts. "Prince Charles. And I'm Princess – " Emma hesitates on a name for herself, until one suddenly comes to mind. " – Leia." They bow.

"An honor to have you both." King Midas tells them. "Announce Prince Charles and Princess Leia." 

* * *

Soon, Emma and Hook make their way through the crowd. "Snow and David are always going on about this ball and that ball. What's the big deal about these things?" Emma asks, curiously.

"Have you never attended one?" Hook asks, confused.

Emma shakes her head. "No. I was sent through the wardrobe before I could experience one. I just remember watching my parents prepare for one, and even that didn't seem too appealing."

They walk further onto the floor where elegant and beautiful dancing is taking place. Emma looks taken aback, mouth agape, clearly entranced. Hook smirks. "You were saying?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Emma wonders.

Hook takes her hand and leads Emma to the dance floor. "Blend in."

"Wait. Are you saying you know how to do whatever this is?"

"It's called a waltz." He says, putting her arms and hands in the right place. "There's only one rule – pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

Emma smiles softly and allows Hook to lead her gracefully around the dance floor as they stare at one another. 

* * *

Up above, Avia is smiling down below as she watches her sister and Hook dance amongst the crowd, clearly enjoying themselves.

"So, you're from the future." Gretel states. Avia tried her best to explain what she could to her new friends in this realm without messing anything up. Thankfully, considering where they are from, they didn't seem too surprised. "And your mom is Snow White?"

"Like I said, it's a long story." Avia tells her. "One that I don't have time to tell because if I don't get my parents back together then there won't be a future for Emma or me." She forces her eyes away from the ball and looks at the Hansel and Gretel. "Now, if you want your gold, you'll help me find my mom, so we can make sure she gets that ring."

"Then we better get going before it's too late." Hansel says. "We need to find the Prince's quarters. That's where it'll be."

"Great. Let's go."

Hansel and Gretel quickly make their way down the long hall as Avia takes one last look at her sister. By the way the two are looking at each other, it was apparent the feelings were there. Avia smiles at the fact that Emma is finally enjoying herself for once. It's the happiest she's seen her in such a long time. Avia could only hope to have that for herself one day. 

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Snow White throws up a rope with a grapple attached at the end to latch between two merions of the golden castle, and begins to climb up.  
Avia, Hansel, and Gretel were about to walk inside Prince James' quarters until Snow jumps over the balcony. Avia quickly pushes Hansel and Gretel back.

"She's here." Avia whisper, relieved.

"Did she find it?" Hansel whispers.

Avia peeks her eyes behind the wall and sees her mother rummaging through the possessions. "Not yet." 

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Hook and Emma continue to dance.

"Watch the mocking." Emma warns the pirate. "I'm actually getting the hang of this."

Hook smiles. "I'm not mocking you, Swan. I'm just thinking about what Avia said in Storybrooke, about you not being a princess."

"Really? You get my first dance at my first royal ball and all you can say is, 'I told you so'?"

"What I believe I'm trying to say, your highness, is that you appear to be a natural."

Emma smiles before she spots her father across the room. "There's Charming."

"Would you care to dance?" Charming asks Princess Abigail.

"My feet are killing me." Abigail complains. "If only I'd thought to wear my comfortable shoes."

Charming smirks, taking the hint. "Would you like me to fetch them for you, my dear?"

"My hero." She walks away, looking bored, and Charming begins to head upstairs, but Emma and Hook are too distracted to notice. 

* * *

Upstairs, Snow White is still rummaging through the royals' possessions in search of the prince's ring, but she's unable to find it.

Outside the room, Avia and her friends are still watching Snow. Hansel narrows his eyes knowingly at Avia. "If you think going in there to help her is going to make the process go faster, I highly doubt it will."

Avia scowls down at the boy. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

Hansel shrugs. "I can just see that's what you want do, and I don't think it's a good idea."

Avia smirks, looking back at her mother. Of course, in any realm and any age, Nick is still the same. 

* * *

Down in the ballroom, Queen Regina uses her magic to open the doors before graciously walking in.

King Midas bows to her. "What a pleasure, my Queen. I thank you for honoring my daughter with your presence."

"And thank you for your generous hospitality." Regina says before pointing behind her where a group of her Black Knights stand. "I hope you don't mind I brought some friends." The crowd looks on with fear.

"Regina's here." Emma tells Hook. "Damn it. That definitely was not in the plan." She panics.

"Breathe, Swan." Hook says calmly. "She's a guest. The King's head would vanish to another realm if he didn't invite her."

"Yeah, good point." Emma looks around noticing her father has disappeared. "Where's Charming?" 

* * *

Upstairs, while Snow is still rummaging through the room, Avia and Hansel are peeking through the door. Gretel, who is placing the gold possessions from the hallway into her bag, looks towards the long hallway when she hears footsteps.

She quickly runs over to the other two. "Someone's coming!" She whispers.

"But she hasn't found it yet!" Avia exclaims quietly.

The footsteps start to draw closer. "Come on." Hansel pushes her away from the door and they hide behind a large pillar.

They watch as Prince Charming walks closer to his quarters. "She's still in there!" Avia tries to run back to the room to warn her mother before she is caught, but Hansel and Gretel hold her back.

Inside the room, Snow opens the jewelry box and finally discovers the pouch that contains Prince Charming's wedding ring. She smiles, victoriously. "My ticket to freedom."

Charming walks in and sees the hooded figure. "Who are you!?" Keeping her face hidden, Snow starts to run for the balcony. "Stop! Thief!" Charming yells, running after her. He jumps towards her and knocks her to the ground. He rolls Snow over, causing the hood to fall from her head right before he goes to punch her in the face. "You're a girl." He says, surprised.

Snow smiles. "Woman." She corrects him, grabbing a jewelry box that had fell on the ground and uses it to whack Charming across the face. He falls off of her in pain and she is able to stand up and open the window.

Outside the room, Princess Abigail walks by Avia, Hansel, and Gretel. "No!" Avia exclaims, causing Abigail to look at the kids in confusion before turning her head towards the room just in time to lock eyes with Snow White.

"You're – " Abigail immediately recognizes Snow. "You're Snow White." Snow merely smiles and continues to exit out of the window and down the balcony. "Snow White!" Abigail shouts. She starts to run out of the room to alert the guards. "Snow White!"

Avia holds out her leg and causes Princess Abigail to trip and fall face flat on the floor. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Abigail shouts at the kids who begin to run down the hall and down the stairs.

They run through the crowd and through the group of guards that are making their way up the stairs, just in time to meet Emma and Hook, who are already running out of the door of the castle. Emma gasps, seeing her mother jump to the ground, running away. "She did it. She must have stolen the ring."

"Not quite like what happened in the book, but close enough." Avia says, relieved.

Emma smiles happily, bringing Avia into her arms. They'll be home soon enough.

Inside the bedroom, Charming stands up, now with a scar on his chin, and looks out the window to see Snow White stealing the nearest horse and riding away on it. "You can't hide from me!" They look towards the window where Charming is standing. "Wherever you are, I will find you!" He yells.

"Mission accomplished." Emma says. "Now all we have to do – "

But Emma is cut off by a Black Knight knocking her away wielding his bow and arrow, aiming it at Snow. "You'll find her sooner than you think, my lord."

"No!" Avia yells, tackling the knight to the ground and causing the arrow to leave the bow, missing Snow entirely and hitting a nearby tree instead.

"Avia!" Emma shouts.

While on the ground, Avia finds Charming's ring. She picks it up and shows Emma. "Emma, she dropped it!"

Emma grabs the ring. "No." She gasps.

"We've got to get it to Snow." Hook tells them. "Go. I've got this." He draws his sword and begins fighting the Black Knights off while Emma, Avia, Hansel, and Gretel make a run for it.

But before they can make it fully off the castle's ground, a couple Black Knights grab onto Avia. "Emma!" Avia screams.

Emma turns around and kicks one of the Black Knights away. "Go! Avia, run!"

The other Black Knight then grabs Emma, letting Avia go. "Emma, no!" Avia shouts as Hansel and Gretel pull her away.

The other Black Knight then grabs onto the other side of Emma. "I'll find you!" Emma assures her sister. "I promise." She says, though with fear evident in her eyes.

Letting her friends lead her away, Avia continues to watch as the knights bring Emma back towards the castle just as Regina steps out, approaching Emma. "No!" Avia exclaims, trying to free herself.

"We have to go!" Gretel yells. "Before she takes you, too!"

"Going somewhere?" Regina asks Emma.

Hook cuts down the last of the knights before running back out where a crowd has already formed, surrounding Emma and Regina.

"Regina - " Emma utters, fearing for her life.

"That's a bit informal, wouldn't you say?" Regina asks, sternly. "Show some respect. It's 'Your Majesty.'" Two Black Knights each grab Emma by her arms. Hook runs in, but he's too late to help Emma. "Unh-unh. You're not going anywhere. Snow White may have left the party early, but – " Regina smiles, smugly. " – I suspect your night has just begun. Take her away."

The knights oblige, forcefully dragging Emma away as she looks down at the ring in her hand, which still isn't in Snow's possession like it should be.

Regina follows her knights as Hook watches on, looking extremely worried. 

* * *

Portland / Six Years Ago…

Seventeen-year-old Emma Swan is standing up against an old metal fence, turning her attention to Neal Cassidy, who emerges from around the corner, bringing with him two cups of coffee.

"When you said you owed me a drink, I thought you meant in a place like a bar or restaurant or someplace with, you know, chairs." Emma tells him.

"Patience." Neal says, handing her one of the cups. "I got something better in mind. Here. Hold this." He hands Emma his cup before crouching down at the fence's gate with a pair of thin wires. With one in his mouth, he places the other in the keyhole of the gate's padlock.

Emma looks around nervously, hearing police sirens in the background. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Tumblers." Neal says, concentrating. "It's all about the tumblers." Soon enough, the padlock lock opens, and Neal is able to remove the chain binding the gate shut. "Come on." He urges, grabbing his coffee back from Emma. "It's worth it. I promise." Emma slowly follows him into the gate while Neal flicks a large switch up, lighting up a carousel. "What'd I tell ya?" Neal smiles, excitingly.

Emma smiles, rather impressed. "Yeah. Alright. It's pretty cool." She admits.

As rain begins to pour down, they quickly run onto the carousel. Neal opens one of the metal seats for Emma. "Hop on."

Emma sits down as Neal sits opposite of her. "So, what's your story, Neal?"

"That's an interesting choice of words. My 'story' is that I left a screwed-up situation. And it kinda screwed me up."

"Crappy home life? I get that."

"Nah, but it wasn't always. That's the problem. It was pretty great once."

"So, why don't you go back and try to fix it?" Emma wonders.

"I can't really go back. 'Cause of my father…" Neal reveals.

"Bad guy?"

"Not at first. But he changed. That's when things got really crazy. But before that? It was home. It was nice." Neal sighs. "That's how you know you've really got a home. 'Cause when you leave it there's this feeling that you can't shake. You just miss it."

Emma frowns, never really having felt this way before, but then Neal smiles, and that all changes, bringing a smile onto her lips. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest (Past)…

Emma Swan, now out of her ballgown and dressed in prison robes, is thrown carelessly to the ground and into one of Queen Regina's cells by a Black Knight.

"Are you alright?" A woman asks from the cell next to her.

Emma remains on the ground, wiping her hands. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks." She looks over and sees that it's the woman from earlier in the village, who Regina was threatening. "I'm – " Emma stands to her feet. " – Leia."

"I wish I could say it was nice to meet you – "

Emma chuckles, understanding. "Yeah, but under the circumstances, I get it. What's your name?"

"I dare not speak it here." The woman whispers. "The Queen doesn't know who I am, and my silence is the only thing keeping my family safe."

"She's pretty ruthless, huh?" The woman nods, looking pensive. "Here." Emma pulls out a roll of bread from within her robes. "You hungry? I swiped it off a food tray on my way down." The woman stands up and happily walks over, accepting the bread. "I saw you in the village with the queen." Emma admits to the woman. "I wanted to help, but – "

"It's alright." She assures Emma. "If you had tried to free me, you would have just ended up in here a day sooner."

"What did she put you in here for?" Emma asks.

"I knew where Snow White was hiding, but I refused to tell the Queen."

"You gave up your freedom to ensure Snow White's?"

"Yes." The woman says, adamant. "I believe her to be innocent."

Emma seems stunned that a stranger would risk their life for someone she doesn't even know. "How long are you in for?"

"Same as you. Just one more night."

"Really?" Emma asks, surprised. "One night. Why? Is Regina going soft?"

"No. One night, because tomorrow everyone in here is to be executed." The woman explains, surprising Emma a considerable amount more. 

* * *

In another part of the forest, a hooded Snow White is making her way through the trees with a sack of stolen goods slung over her shoulder. She looks around cautiously and carefully continues her way through, but unfortunately, she steps onto a net that is hidden in the ground that quickly suspends her off her feet and into mid-air.

She lets out a scream while Charming comes into her view, laughing. "I told you I'd find you." Snow looks at the prince with anger. "No matter what you do, I will always find you."

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?" Snow asks, furiously.

"It's the only way to catch thieving scum."

Snow chuckles. "Aren't you a real 'Prince Charming.'"

"I have a name, you know."

"Don't care. 'Charming' suits you. Now cut me down, Charming." She demands.

"And why would I do that…" Charming smirks as he pulls out Snow White's WANTED poster from his pocket. "…Snow White?" Snow looks down at the prince, worried. "Relax. I'm not gonna turn you in." He assures her, placing the folded poster back into his pocket. "All I want is the ring you stole."

Snow shakes her head. "Not the jewelry type."

"Indeed." Charming nods with smile. "I noticed."

"I don't have your ring."

"And why don't I believe you?"

"Because she doesn't." Avia says as she, Hansel, and Gretel step into their view. Charming and Snow look at the children in confusion. "But we know who does." Avia smiles softly, looking up at her mother, who is trapped inside the net. "She's telling the truth. My sister grabbed it when Mo – Snow – " Avia quickly corrects herself, still receiving curious looks from her parents, though. " – dropped it while she was climbing down the balcony. But if you want your ring back, I'm going to need your help to get my sister back."

"She has my ring?" Charming asks, sighing heavily. "That's two women who robbed me."

"Well, she didn't mean to." Avia frowns.

"Where is she?"

Avia looks nervously at Hansel and Gretel. "That's the problem. The Queen's castle."

"Actually, that's not a problem at all." Snow assures them. "I know it well. It used to be mine. I can get us in there but not from up here. So, you let me down and you get your sister, you get your ring, and I never have to see your charming face again."

Avia grimaces, feeling the intensity between the two. She was definitely going to make fun of them later for it – if they ever get back home.

Charming looks up at the princess, amused, as he draws his sword and hacks at the rope, sending Snow falling to the ground with a squeal. Avia, Hansel, and Gretel flinch as Snow hits the ground with a loud thump.

Gretel turns to Avia. "Okay. This is where we need to leave you. If we go back to the Queen's castle – "

"She may not let you go this time if she finds you." Avia finishes. "I get it." She looks sadly at her friends, but she could only hope that they make it out of here soon, so she'll see them again. "Thanks for saving me." She says, gratefully to Hansel.

Hansel shrugs with a small smile. "You're welcome."

"And thanks for helping me find my sister – the first time." Avia chuckles to Gretel.

Gretel rolls her eyes, but she is holding a hint of a smile. "Thanks for the gold. We hope everything works out for you." Gretel looks behind Avia at Charming who is attempting to help Snow off the ground, but she pushes his hand away. "And for them." She laughs.

Avia looks at her stubborn parents. "Yeah. Thanks." She says, rolling her eyes. "And, don't worry, you'll find your dad." Gretel and Hansel look at one another before narrowing their eyes curiously at Avia. "Just trust me."

"Be careful." Gretel tells her.

Avia nods. "You, too." They give each other one last look before Gretel and Hansel turn around and walk away. Avia sighs sadly. "Okay." Avia exclaims, strongly, sounding so much like Emma. She turns to her parents. "Let's go save my sister." 

* * *

Charming is sitting at the head of the wagon, controlling the horses while Avia and Snow are sitting in the back. They hit a bump and Snow and Avia groan at the exact same time, the exact same way.

Snow and Avia look at one another, slightly surprised at how similar they sounded. Charming laughs. Snow glares up at the prince. "You are really enjoying this, aren't you, Charming?"

"It is not my fault your face is plastered on every tree in the forest." He tells her.

Avia notices a necklace around Snow's neck. "What's that around your neck?"

Charming looks back, raising his brow. "I thought you weren't the 'jewelry type.'"

"It's nothing." Snow says, looking away. Charming suddenly reaches behind him and grabs the necklace, startling Avia. "No! Careful! That's a weapon."

Charming laughs. "Dust?"

"Fairy dust. From a dark fairy. It transforms the most fearsome adversaries into a form that's easily squashed." She explains, snatching it back from the prince. "I'm saving it for a special someone."

"The Queen?"

"Those charges on her posters are lies. Didn't stop her from trying to kill me. That's why I'm trying to get out of this kingdom. That's why I tried to steal from you – to secure passage on a pirate ship."

Charming looks genuinely sympathetic. "What did you do to incur the Queen's wrath?"

"She blames me for ruining her life." Snow says sadly.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

Charming wasn't sure how to respond to Snow's confession, so he turns to Avia who is looking down sadly at her book. "And what do you have there?"

Avia quickly pushes it back into the satchel and shakes her head. "Nothing. Just a book."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Snow decides to ask.

Avia hesitates. If she told Snow her real name, she'll become suspicious considering she was named after Snow's mother. "Uh. Elizabeth."

Snow smiles softy. "Well, Elizabeth, where are your parents?"

Avia sighs. They're sitting right beside me, Avia wished could she say. But as she looks at Snow, although she looks like her mother, she wasn't. Snow looked right through her and it was devastating to not see her mom's loving and proud eyes staring back at her. "Far, far away. Which is why I need my sister."

"You two are close?"

Avia nods, smiling softly. "Very."

"Whoa!" Charming shouts suddenly, stopping the wagon.

Avia jumps up to see what's stopped them, seeing Hook standing in the middle of the road, looking at them with wide eyes. "Hoo – "

"Prince Charles!" Hook quickly interrupts. "Avi – "

"Elizabeth!" Avia corrects him.

"You two know each other?" Charming asks, confused by the twos encounter.

"Uh. Yeah. He was with my sister." Avia explains. "Are you trying to get to the Queen's castle, too, Hoo – Charles?"

Hook nods. "I am."

"She has my ring." Charming tells him, sternly.

"And they are going to help us save Em – "

"Leia." Hook quickly says.

"Leia. Yeah." Avia says, slowly, though completely perplexed. Charming and Snow look curiously at the two. "Leia has Cha – Prince James' ring." Avia drops her head in frustration. "So. Many. Names." She complains to herself.

Snow finally stands up and looks ahead. "And it looks like we're here." They all look forward at the Queen's castle in the distance. "We're going to need help to get past her guards. Wait here. We go at night." Snow jumps out the wagon, much to their dismay. "I'll be back with help." 

* * *

Night time has fallen and Charming, Hook, and Avia have found a clearing and set up a small camp with a campfire. Hook and Charming are sitting on either side of the fire while Avia sits near Hook with her storybook open on her lap.

"You excited for your nuptials?" Hook asks Charming. Avia looks up, grimacing at the thought of her father married to another woman.

"I'm marrying Midas' daughter. What's not to be exciting about?" Charming asks, sarcastically.

"I don't mean to pry, mate, but you don't exactly look like a man who's doing this by choice."

"I always thought I'd marry for love. And here I am about to enter into what amounts to a business transaction; a merger of two kingdoms." Charming sighs heavily. "I don't know. This whole ordeal makes me wonder if there's even such a thing as true love."

"There is." Avia assures him.

Charming looks at the girl with a smile. "And what do you know about true love?"

Avia shrugs. "Well, my parents have it."

"Do they now?" Charming asks, amused.

Avia nods. "They do. And, so does my sister." Hook furrows his brows at Avia who just gives him a smirk as she turns her head back to her book.

Charming looks inquisitively at Hook. "You're her sister's true love?"

"Yeah, Charles?" Avia grins. "Are you?

Hook turns away from Avia in disbelief, but his baffled look falls as he thinks of Emma. "I'd go to the end of the world for her – " He admits, shocking Avia a little. She could see the way the two looked at one another in Storybrooke and at the ball. Plus, their little tiffs were enough to assume the two were a couple. But, this, well, she was just joking. She never really thought Hook would admit to it. " – or time." He chuckles.

"And she for you, I take it?" Charming assumes.

Hook chuckles again as he looks at Avia. "I don't know."

"What's the problem?"

"There are many complications."

"Family?" Avia snorts, stifling her laugh as she thinks about her father and Hook's relationship – well, lack of relationship, back in Storybrooke. "Because my father is making things quite difficult for me." Charming tells them.

"Aye. There's that." Hook nods.

Charming leans over to look at Avia. "What about you, Elizabeth?"

Avia continues looking down her book until Hook nudges her. She wasn't used to being called Elizabeth, apparently. "Huh?"

Charming smirks. "Do you think your sister feels the same as Charles here?"

Avia takes a moment and looks at Hook. "I think so." She answers after a long pause. Hook chuckles lightly, looking away, feeling a bit bashful. "I mean, it took a while for me to like him – to see who the real Prince Charles is." She teases. "But I believe in no time my parents will feel the same way."

"Given the lengths you've gone to save her? They'd be crazy not to." Charming says.

"I hope you remember that." Hook smiles.

In the distance, Hook and Charming notice a hooded figure making its way towards them. "What the hell was that?" Charming asks as they both draw their swords. "Elizabeth, stand behind us."

Avia does as she is told as Hook and Charming aim their swords at the oncoming stranger who soon comes into full view. "Ruby." Avia whispers. It's Little Red Riding Hood, wearing her namesake hood and carrying with her a picnic basket. Avia sees that her father still has his sword drawn out towards her, so he obviously hasn't met her yet.

"Who the hell are you?" Charming asks, suspicious.

"Name's Red." Red drops her basket. "I'm a friend of Snow's. She sent me to help get you into the castle."

"How?" Hook wonders.

Red begins to take off her hood. "You'll see." 

* * *

Back in Regina's dungeons, Emma is sitting inside her cell, removing Charming's mother's ring from her finger and holding it in her hands, staring down at it sadly.

From inside her own cell, the prisoner sits on the other side of the bars next to Emma. "What's that?"

"It's my parents'." Emma tells her. "I guess you could call it their wedding ring."

"And they entrusted you with it?" The woman assumes.

"Sort of. I need to get it back to them."

"Being away from family is a terrible, terrible thing."

Emma looks up, thinking about her parents and her sister. "Yeah. It is." She agrees.

"The longer I'm separated from them, the pain doesn't dull. It worsens. Maybe because I know I'll never see them again."

Emma places the ring back on her finger. "If my mom was here, she would tell me to have hope. Maybe you should, too. Who knows? Maybe you will end up with them again."

The woman shakes her head, doubtful. "I don't think so. I'm fairly certain they already think that I'm dead. And soon that'll be true."

Emma notices a wooden spoon on the ground, which has a thin metal wire wrapped around it. "Maybe not." She crawls over to the spoon and picks it up, removing the wire from its handle. "Give me your spoon." The woman does she is told and hands her spoon to Emma through the bars. Emma removes the wire from that one as well.

"What are you doing?"

Emma smirks, remembering what Neal had taught her, as she stares at the padlock on the cell door. "It's all about the tumblers." With that, she places one piece of wiring in to the lock, and then the other. She twists and turns a while, concentrating deeply on her task, but it isn't long before the padlock springs open.

"You did it." The woman says, happily. Emma quickly unlatches the chains around her cell and opens the cell door before approaching the padlock that is keeping the woman prisoner. "What are you doing? Go. Get out of here!" She urges Emma, thinking that she won't have much time to escape. 

* * *

At another part of the dungeon, a Black Knight is standing guard, unaware of the large werewolf, who is none other than Red, lurking around the corner, angrily snarling. The knight then notices her and draws his sword. The wolf then barks sending the knight running the opposite way only to be met by Charming, who swiftly cuts the knight down.

Hook then emerges from behind the wolf, holding her cloak. "I'm glad the wolf's on our side."

"Yeah, she's a fearsome one." Charming agrees.

Hook proceeds to place the cloak over the wolf, transforming her back into her human form. Hook turns around and waves his hand. Avia walks around the corner. "We need to hurry."

"Wait." Red stops them, sensing someone. "Someone's coming."

Hearing footsteps, Hook draws his sword just as Emma and the woman run up, surprising them. Avia gasps, crashing into her sister. "Em – Leia!" Avia rolls her eyes, looking up at her sister. "I hate these names."

Emma laughs, holding her close. "Swan?" Hook questions, slightly disappointed.

"Hook." Emma smirks at the pirate.

"What the hell are you doing? You're depriving me of a dashing rescue."

"Sorry. The only one who saves me is me. Speaking of which, we're not gonna be around much longer unless we find where this belongs." She removes the ring which Charming takes from her.

"I think that belongs to me."

"You guys have a way out of here?"

"Follow me." Red tells her. "Snow told me where to meet her."

Red and Charming start to walk away as Emma and Avia go to do the same. "Thank you, Leia." The woman says, approaching Emma before walking away.

"Emma, who is that?" Avia asks.

Emma looks at Avia and Hook who are giving her disapproving looks. "She was supposed to be executed in the morning." Emma explains. "I couldn't just leave her there to die."

"Actually, if she's to die, she pretty much has to." Hook points out.

Charming steps up, interrupting. "I hate to break up a reunion. But we have to keep moving. We have to find Snow White and get you two back to your parents."

Emma and Avia follow on from their unbeknownst father, and Hook follows on from them, all anxious of what Emma may have changed. 

* * *

Inside of the Evil Queen's quarters, as Regina is gazing fondly at a red apple in her hand, a figure steps up to the door frame, watching the evil queen. But through the reflection of Regina's mirror, it is clearly Snow White standing at the entrance of the room.

Regina, too wrapped up in her own murder plan for her stepdaughter, is oblivious to Snow's presence.

Snow slowly approaches Regina from behind, uncorking her vial of dark fairy dust. She pours some of it into her palm and prepares to throw it at Regina, who is not easily fooled. "I didn't think you were dumb enough to sneak back in to your own home." Regina says, causing Snow to stop in her tracks from approaching further. Regina stands up, clearly amused. "But then again, I suppose you were dumb enough to lose it."

"Don't come any closer." Snow warns.

"You think I'm scared of fairy dust?"

"This is dark fairy dust."

Regina stops walking, obviously now frightened of the dust. "How did you get that?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is I intend to use it on you."

"Do you really think turning me into a bug will stop me?"

"No but stepping on you will." Snow tells her.

Regina looks somewhat surprised. "You plan to kill me? I don't think you have that in you, Snow White." Both women stare longingly at one another before Snow decides to throw the dust at Regina, who freezes it mid-air with her magic. The dust falls to the ground and disappears. "Dark magic is my strong suit." Regina menacingly reminds Snow. "Not yours. Guards!" She summons multiple Black Knights. "It's about time you suffer as I did." The guards enter the room, walking towards them.

"It was a mistake, Regina." Snow says. "I didn't know telling your mother about Daniel would mean she would stop your marriage. I was a child."

"A child who didn't learn the most basic lesson! All actions have consequences."

Snow nods, tears glistening in her green eyes. "You can kill me, Regina. But this kingdom will never be yours."

"She dies tonight." Regina states firmly. The Black Knights take Snow by each arm and lead her out of the queen's quarters. 

* * *

Red leads, Emma, Avia, Charming, Hook, and the former prisoner through the halls of Regina's palace.

With the vial of dark fairy dust still hanging from her neck, Snow nods, and the Black Knights proceed to bring her down a makeshift aisle towards a wooden stake from where she will be burned. Regina watches from the sidelines with a determined look upon her face.

The group makes their way to where they were supposed to meet Snow, but all they find is a window which Hook looks out of it.

"What is it?" Avia wonders.

"Did you find Snow?" Emma asks as they all step next to him, looking out the window.

"I'm afraid so." Hook says, pensively.

Through the window, they witness the Evil Queen walking towards Snow White as the Black Knights secure Snow to the stake. Avia presses herself against the window. "We have to get down there before it's too late!" She panics.

"I don't think we can." Charming says, defeated.

The Black Knights tie Snow's hands above her head, and then they pull a sack over her head. As they do this, Regina's smile grows wider.

With tears streaming in both their eyes, Avia looks up at her sister. "Emma, we have to do something."

Feeling defeated, Emma pulls Avia into her arms as Hook pulls them both close into his own. "No." Emma gasps.

Regina creates a fireball in her hand. "No." Avia begins to sob. Hook tries to shield the Swan sisters away from what they are about to see – their mother being executed.

Regina gives the fireball time to grow before pushing it firmly forward, hitting the straw surrounding Snow White, setting the whole thing on fire, and quickly consuming Snow in flames. Emma pulls her sister into her, shielding her eyes away from watching their mother burn to death while both their cries become more uncontrollable, knowing they can't do anything to stop it.

Red looks horrified, and Charming seems to be in some sort of catatonic state as they watch Snow burn, listening to the loud cries of Elizabeth and Leia – Avia and Emma.

The Evil Queen watches the flames as they grow and brighten up the night, smiling as her long unfulfilled desire to kill Snow White finally culminates. 

* * *

In the middle of the forest, Emma and Avia are huddled together, their eyes filled with unstoppable tears.

"After my brother passed, all I could do was relive that final, terrible moment." Hook says, sitting beside them. "Don't do that to yourselves." Another sob escapes Avia, causing Emma to hold her tighter. "All we can do in times like these is try to live in the here and now."

"Here and now." Emma repeats, coming to the realization. "We're still here." Avia slowly sits up, looking confused. "How is that possible? We saw her die."

Hook is taken aback, wondering the same. "Which means we would never be born." Avia adds.

"You both should've faded from existence."

"Exactly." Emma says, perplexed.

Avia's eyes widen, jumping up with Emma. "Then maybe she's still alive? If she's out there, we have to find her."

Hook, who stands up as well, swats at a ladybug that is flying around his face. "We should head back to the Queen's castle." He suggests. The ladybug continues to fly around him as he swats it away. "Take a look around. Perhaps it's a trick by Regina."

"No." Emma says. "Whatever happened, Regina thinks Snow is dead."

The ladybug lands on Emma's arm. "Stay still, love." Hook grabs a log, ready to squish the ladybug.

"Wait!" Avia shouts along with Charming, who had been packing the wagon with Red, listening to their conversation. He runs over to them. "Don't harm that thing."

"And why not?" Hook frowns.

"Because when we were on our way to the castle, Mo – Snow told us what her dust would do the Queen." Avia explains. "She said it would turn her into a form that could easily be squashed – a bug."

Charming gently takes the ladybug from Emma's arm. "You think Snow turned herself into that?" Emma asks, surprised at the prospect of her mother having transformed into a bug.

"Well, if she timed it right, she could've escaped that fireball." Charming tells them as he stares at the loud ladybug that is crawling along his finger. "Faked her death and flown away. Just need to find a way to bring her back."

The ladybug continues to buzz loudly. "I think she's trying to say something." Avia says.

"Wonderful." Hook says sarcastically. "Anyone fluent in bug?"

"She's calling for me." A voice says from towards the sky.

They turn towards the voice and Emma and Avia are amazed by the sight of the Blue Fairy flying towards them. "Blue." They both say, happily.

"That's right." Blue confirms. "And you both are?"

"Leia. Elizabeth." Emma and Avia introduce themselves.

Blue chuckles. "No, that's not it." Avia and Emma look at one another before looking at their clueless father. "But your secrets can be yours. I sense it's better that way."

"Can you bring Snow back?" Red asks.

Blue sighs. "Dark magic did this to her." She nods. "Light magic can undo it." She waves her wand and in a flash of blue light, the ladybug returns to the form of Snow White.

Emma and Avia gasps happily at the sight of their mother and immediately bring their disoriented mother into a tight hug. "You're alive!" Avia exclaims.

Snow is shocked by their enthusiasm. They pull away and Avia and Emma see the confusion in Snow's eyes as she looks at them. "It would appear so. Thank you." She says, awkwardly, and goes to hug Red.

The two of them, along with Charming and the woman, make their way over to the wagon, leaving Emma and Avia standing stunned as more tears fall from their eyes. Hook walks over to the Swan sisters giving them a sympathetic smile. 

* * *

It's now daytime in the Enchanted Forest and Snow White is happily hugging her best friend Red goodbye after their brief reunion. The two savor the hug a tad bit longer before going their separate ways.

Snow, then, approaches Prince Charming, who is drinking water from a canteen. Avia, who has been silent since their awkward encounter with Snow, is sitting with Emma and Hook nearby, watching the long awaiting reunion. "I suppose I should thank you." Snow says. "You saved me."

"Well, it seemed like the honorable thing to do." He says as they grin at one another.

"I'm going to the stream to get some water. I can fill your canteen if you'd like." Snow offers.

Charming nods. "Thanks." He hands her his canteen and watches her walk away.

"They're warming up to each other." Emma says. "This is good. This'll work."

"That may be, Swan. But we have another problem." Hook points to the woman that was once prisoner, sitting on a log by herself.

"Well, I had to save her."

"Sure, you did the noble thing, but she's supposed to be dead. Her presence in the Enchanted Forest could have unforeseen consequences."

"She's just a sweet, innocent woman." Emma tells him.

"What if she had a child who grows into a mass murderer? Or she gets tipsy some night and rides her horse into one of the dwarfs and there's only six of them? Who knows? We're best not finding out. She doesn't belong here."

Emma smiles, having an idea. "I know exactly what we can do. Take her with us." 

* * *

"The future?" The woman asks, having just been told of Emma's idea.

"You can't stay here." Emma tells her. "You were supposed to die hours ago."

"I don't understand. I just want to get back to my family."

"They need to believe you're dead." Hook explains. "Because that's what they've always thought."

"Trust us." Emma begs.

"All due respect, but I don't trust you." The woman says, disappointing Emma. "Or believe you, so unless you're kidnapping me, - " Emma walks behind the woman as she continues to rant. " – I'm going to go find my family."

Suddenly, the woman is hit over the head by a log. Emma drops the log back on the ground as the woman falls onto Hook, unconscious. "Well, then, I guess we're kidnapping you."

Hook laughs once he places the woman on the ground. "I always knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan." Emma smiles, clearly proud of herself.

Charming walks up. "What happened to her?"

"She's, uh, resting." Emma says, quickly. "What's up?"

"Have either one of you seen Snow? She went to the stream, but she hasn't – " He suddenly begins searching himself and realizes his mother's ring is missing. "The ring! She took it!"

"Really?" Emma asks, trying to sound surprised. "Do you know where she might be headed?"

"She was seeking passage on a pirate ship. There's only one way to get to the harbor from here – " Charming tosses his sack over his shoulder. " – the Troll Bridge."

Emma sighs. "Oh, no."

"Swan, wait. The bridge." Hook stops her. "Isn't that where you want them to be? Isn't that where Snow saved your father from the trolls?"

"Yes, but – "

Avia slams her storybook closed and walks over to them. " – but the only reason she was able to do that was because she had a weapon – the dust."

Hook realizes what Avia is trying to say. "Which she's already used on herself." He rolls his eyes. "Bloody hell."

"Come on!" Emma urges as she and Avia start to follow Charming. "They're gonna need help." 

* * *

Over at the Troll Bridge, Snow is being placed in a headlock by one of the troll's while Charming draws his sword. But he's quickly disarmed by the other two trolls on the bridge. They pour the contents of Charming's sack onto the ground, including Snow's WANTED poster.

The speechless troll shows it his leader who laughs. "Snow White. Tell the Queen she still lives." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Avia, Emma, and Hook are running frantically down the road towards the bridge. 

* * *

The leader of the trolls throws Snow against the short wall of the bridge. Charming uses this opportunity to grab his sword and cut away at the troll that is holding Snow before going after the other. The angered leader comes up from behind, ready to swing his own weapon, but Charming hits him with his elbow. Soon, all three trolls begin to swarm him, ignoring Snow.

"Go!" He shouts to Snow. "I'm right behind you!"

She takes off running off the bridge and back to the forest road, the pouch containing his mother's ring is still in her hand. 

* * *

Emma, Avia, and Hook continue running, coming closer to their destination. 

* * *

"Follow me!" Snow exclaims, assuming Charming is following her. "They don't know the forest like I – do " She turns her head around and stops running, realizing that no one is running with her. Looking at the bridge, she can see that the prince is losing to the trolls. Snow looks down between the bridge, the pouch, and her freedom, unsure of what to do. Then, she sees the empty vial around her neck that used to contain dark fairy dust.

Charming is now lying on the ground of the bridge as two of the trolls grab his arms, getting him in position to be beheaded by the leader. "Royal blood." The leader growls. "Is the sweetest of all." He raises his blade, ready to decapitate Charming.

"Stop!" The leader and his minions, plus Charming, look to see Snow, who has come back. "Drop the sword, or I'll turn you all into bugs." She threatens. Charming furrows his brows, confused. Snow shows the trolls the black powder in her hand. "Dark fairy dust. So, you let him go, or I will be peeling you all off the bottom of my boots." She raises her hand, ready to throw, frightening them.

The leader drops the sword in front of Charming and raises his hands. "We don't want any trouble."

"Good. And while you're at it, give me a reason to forget this ever happened." One of the trolls places a pile of gold coins on the wall before he and his fellow trolls back away and climb down to the bottom of the bridge, leaving Snow and Charming alive and alone.

The prince stands, chuckling. "You saved me."

"It was the honorable thing to do." She says, repeating his line from earlier when he saved her.

"But how? You used the dust on yourself."

Snow shrugs. "Sand." She lets the black sand fall to the ground from out her hand. "Trolls aren't exactly known for their cleverness. Come on. We should go. In case they come back."

Charming sheaths his sword and grabs the coins, following Snow off the bridge, still amazed by what she's done. 

* * *

Hook, Emma, and Avia are still searching for the Troll Bridge when Hook notices Snow and Charming through the bushes. "Wait." He points to their parents, who are completely unaware that they are being watched.

"So, you probably want this." Charming takes the gold he took from out his inside pocket and graciously hands it to Snow.

"Right. The gold."

"It appears your parents didn't need our help after all." Hook says.

"Just like the book." Avia whispers.

"And, um, you can't get married without this." Snow hands Charming his pouch and he pours the contents into his hand, taking the ring and looking at it.

"I know. Not your style, right?" Charming comments.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Snow takes the ring and tries it on. Emma and Avia laugh quietly as their mother holds her hand up. Charming looks up at Snow, feeling something. They both feel something, causing them to grow silent. However, Snow soon shakes her head and removes the ring. "Yeah. Not me at all."

Tear well up in Emma and Avia's eyes as they continue to watch their parents. "It's okay." Hook whispers. "Not everyone gets a chance to watch their parents fall in love. And, now, you two have." Emma nods with a small smile, placing her arm around her sister.

"Well, wherever you're going, be careful." Charming says to Snow. "If you need anything – "

"You'll find me?" Snow finishes.

"Always." He adds, handing her the sack of goods.

"I almost believe that."

Snow starts to walk away while Charming watches her for a bit longer before turning the opposite way. "They're heading away from each other?" Hook questions.

"It's okay." Avia assures him as she looks down at her book. "That's how it happened the first time." She opens her book and reveals the once blank pages are now refilled.

"It took our parents a while to accept their feelings." Emma tells him.

"Must run in the family." Hook mumbles. 

* * *

Across the stone floor of the Evil Queen's palace, three cockroaches are crawling around the Queen's feet as she stands beside her dressing table from earlier.

"Do you know what this is?" She asks her Black Knight, who remains silent. "This is what happens to people – or in this case, trolls – who fail me." She lifts her boot and stomps hard on one of the cockroaches, squishing it flat, before sternly walking over to the knight. "Find Snow White. I shall destroy her happiness – " Regina walks closer to the knight, caressing his cheek at first before clutching it firmly. " – if it is the last thing I do." She then pushes him away and he walks off as her angry expression remains. 

* * *

Inside the Dark One's castle, Emma and Avia run into the dining room, closely followed by Hook who has the unconscious woman slung over his shoulder.

"We did it." Emma announces joyfully.

"Your parents are together?" Rumple, who is currently working on a potion, asks.

"The pages of the book are back to how they are supposed to be." Avia tells him.

"And you brought some luggage." He notices the woman.

"Long story." Emma says. "So, how's the portal coming? Can you open it?"

"I cannot."

"What do you mean? I gave you my blood. It should have worked." Avia exclaims.

"If you can't open it, then what are you working on?" Emma asks. "What are you using Avia's blood for?"

"Oh, this is for me." Rumple explains. "A forgetting potion. I know too much about my future. The only way to protect it is to forget it."

"Well, what about this wand? You said that could help us."

"Oh, that. Well, apparently only those who used the portal can reopen it. So, unless you can wield magic, I'm afraid you're going nowhere." He tosses the wand to Emma. "Can you?" Emma looks down at the wand, defeated. "Thought not."

"So, you just expect us to stay here?" Hook asks angrily. "What about protecting your precious future?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Hook draws out his sword. "He means to kill us."

Rumple giggles. "No. I mean to put you someplace safe – someplace even I dare not go. Where I store the magic that is too dark or unpredictable even for me."

"Rumplestilt – " Emma tries yelling, but before she can continue, Rumple waves his fingers and Emma, Avia, Hook, and the woman vanish in a large flurry of purple smoke. 

* * *

They reappear back into their regular clothes in some sort of dimly-lit vault. Hook notices that he is no longer holding his sword, but Emma is still holding the wand.

"Where are we?" Avia wonders.

Hook places the unconscious woman on a table and walks over to a mirror and sees that Rumple's glamour spell has been undone. "Well, at least he did us one favor. I'm devilishly handsome again." Avia rolls her eyes as she and Emma continue to search for a way out.

Hook walks over to a cabinet and opens it, revealing a golden urn. He picks it up to inspect it closely. "Wait. Don't touch anything!" Emma warns him. "If Rumple's afraid of this stuff, there's gotta be a reason."

Hook puts it back down on a table, stepping away. "I'm just trying to figure a way out."

Avia sighs heavily, sitting on top of the table with the book on her lap. "There may not be one."

"And what's the point?" Emma asks as she sits next to her sister. "You heard what he said. We can't reopen the portal."

"But you can." Hook tells her. "All he said we need is magic. You're the Savior, Swan."

"Yeah. But if my blood doesn't even work, why would Emma's?" Avia asks. "She lost her magic, remember?"

"But when Zelena died, all of her spells were undone." Hook reminds them. "Your powers should've been restored."

"Believe me, if I could make it work, I would." Emma exclaims, defensively. "You think I'm faking it?"

"I think not having magic makes it a hell of a lot easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else." He argues. "But listen to me, you're not. Neither one of you are. It's time to stop running."

"Yes, I run away." Emma exclaims. "That's how I've always survived. It was the only way to make sure we stayed alive! But believe me, I want this to work. I want to go back. I want to stop running."

"What's changed your mind?"

"Mom." Avia answers as Emma hesitates to answer herself. Emma and Avia look at one another, tears glistening in their eyes. "We thought she died, and then – "

"She wasn't." Hook finishes.

"And when we hugged her – " Emma continues.

"She saw right through us." Avia finishes as a tear falls down her cheek.

"She didn't know who we were." Emma says, her voice breaking, saddened. "We had saved and lost her, too. And that's what I've been doing to her since I met her."

"And I've been pushing her away ever since I got my memories back."

Emma takes Avia's hand, squeezing it gently. "It's got to stop. It's time for us to go home. It's time for us to be with our parents, and for us to be their daughters." A faint glittering is heard, and Hook begins to smile. "What?"

"Emma…" Avia's eyes are wide as she looks down. Emma follows Avia's gaze down to the wand in her other hand which is glowing. Emma gasps, staring at the wand, feeling awestruck.

"I'd say you've got your magic back." Hook tells her. "Now, shall we go?"

Avia hops off the table. "I'm ready." Emma steps forward and points the wand in front of her, concentrating. It doesn't take long before a golden, swirling time portal appears in front of them. "Emma, you did it!"

"We did it." Emma laughs.

Hook lifts the unconscious woman in his arms. "Well done, Swan." He commends the Savior before proceeding to jump through the portal.

"Come on, Emma. Let's go home." Avia and Emma are about to follow Hook...

But Rumple appears out of nowhere and grabs Emma's free arm, leaving Avia dangling halfway through the portal. "Wait."

"Let me go!" Emma begs.

The urn that Hook found earlier begins to shake uncontrollably near the portal. "Emma!" Avia shouts.

"My son. What happens when I find him?" Rumple asks.

"I thought you wanted to forget!" Emma recalls, struggling to keep hold of her sister.

"Before I do, I need to know – does he forgive me?"

"Yes." Emma utters.

But Rumple senses that she's hiding something. "Yes. But what? What aren't you telling me?"

"Emma!" Avia screams.

"Tell me or you will never leave!"

"He dies!" Emma finally blurts out, shocking the Dark One. "He forgives you. He loved you. He died to save all of us. Don't let that be in vain."

"No, I can change what happened. I can save my boy!"

"You think you can change the future, but you might make it worse." Emma forbids him as she begins to cry for her first love. "I loved him, too." She admits. "I wanted to save him. He died a hero. You can't take that away from him. You have to drink the potion. You have to forget everything I just told you." She pleads desperately.

Rumple looks down at the potion in his free hand, popping the cork open. He finally raises it to his lips and drinks at the same time as he lets go of Emma, practically chucking her and Avia into the portal and causing the magic wand to drop as she goes.

Once they are gone, the portal closes, and Rumple's forgetting potion begins to take effect. He throws the bottle onto the floor, noticing the wand. He picks it up and finally takes a look at his surroundings. "What the hell am I doing in here?" He grimaces as he disappears. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Emma's cell phone remains on the ground of Zelena's barn as David continues calling her. Behind the phone, the time portal opens, shooting its golden light up into the sky. The prisoner is first to fall out, closely followed by Hook, Avia then arrives, and then Emma right behind her. The portal closes soon after, leaving nothing behind except the Wicked Witch's compass-like symbol in the earth.

Hook gets on his feet and helps Emma and Avia do the same, just as the confused woman they kidnapped begins to stir. "Hey, do me a favor." Emma says to Hook. "Fill her in. Make sure she doesn't freak out."

"And where are you going?" Hook wonders.

Emma smiles, taking Avia's hand, who is smiling back at her. "We have some people we need to see." She says, excitingly, running out of the barn in a hurry. 

* * *

Inside Granny's Diner, David and Snow, who is holding their newborn son, are standing in the back of the diner, smiling down at their son.

Emma and Avia rush in, looking around for their parents. "There they are." Avia says, immediately making her way over to Snow and David, who are excited to see them.

"Girls, we've been – " But Snow is cut off by Avia practically jumping into her arms, wrapping herself around her mother, careful of her brother.

Emma comes up behind, doing the same, bringing their father in with them. "You weren't answering your cell." David says. "We were worried." Snow shares a bewildered look with her husband, over their daughters' heads.

Emma pulls away, but Avia couldn't seem to let go. "We're fine." Emma assures them.

"We're home." Avia says, smiling up at them with tears in her eyes.

"Do you mean that you're not leaving?" Snow asks Emma before looking down at Avia. "And you don't – "

Avia shakes her head, hugging Snow closer, if that was even possible. "No. We're not going anywhere." Emma promises.

"This is where we belong." Avia adds.

David laughs, relieved to hear that. He caresses Avia's cheek, lovingly as she buries herself in her mother's shoulder. "Mom…" Emma hadn't called her parents mom or dad since the day she thought they were all going to die. "Dad." Snow and David are taken aback, only having heard Avia continuously call them that since returning from Neverland. They hadn't truly heard Emma call them 'mom and dad', and really mean it, since she was eight-years-old. Emma stares at her parents as tears begin to develop. "I missed you."

Emma hovers over Avia, pulling their parents into another hug, and they are more than happy to comfort their daughters. 

* * *

Avia and Emma are sitting on the opposite side of the parents, looking down at the storybook which now shows Hook and Emma dancing at the ball.

"Wait. Your Princess Leia?" Snow asks, appearing shocked.

"And you're Elizabeth?" David asks Avia.

Both girls look slightly embarrassed. "I was in a pinch." Emma tells them, closing the book.

"Well, there you go. You're officially one of us."

"Maybe next time instead of watching from the balcony, I can be apart of the ball." Avia comments.

Snow and David look at their daughter with love and amusement. "Oh, we can definitely do something about that." Snow smirks, earning a playful eye roll from her daughter.

"Fine. Then, as my first Princess-y request – " Emma looks firmly at her parents. " – I would like to know the name of the baby."

"Right, that. Ready?" David asks Snow, who nods, smiling. David kisses his wife on the forehead as he grabs his beer. "Excuse me, - " He raises his voice in order to get everyone's attention. " – if I could have everyone's attention just for a moment." All the guest gather around. "This coronation ceremony is something we've looked forward to for a long time. The arrival of our new son has been the cause of great joy for our family. And we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero." Avia and Emma look at their parents inquisitively. "Someone who saved every one of us. Who we loved, and he loved back."

"People of Storybrooke, it is our great joy to introduce you to our son – " With tears glistening in her eyes, Snow turns to Emma. " – Prince Neal."

The crowd begins to cheer and clap, whereas Rumple seems to appear slightly guilty. But, Emma, however, is simply touched, sharing a grateful smile with her mother.

Avia stands from the booth and walks into her father's arms, allowing him to place a gentle kiss on her head while they watch as Emma reaches over the table taking her brother's tiny hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Neal." 

* * *

Outside Granny's Diner, Hook is sitting by himself, stroking his flask of rum. Emma walks out, though, joining him.

"So, do you think Rumplestiltskin is right?" She asks. "I'm in the book now. He said everything, besides our little adventure, would go back to normal. Do you think that it is?"

"He's right." Hook agrees. "Otherwise I'd remember that damn bar wench I kissed." He jokes.

"And how would that prove anything?" Emma asks, amused.

"I know how you kiss. I'd have gone after her. But I didn't. My life went on exactly the same as before."

"Yeah, must've been the rum." Emma teases.

"Everything's back to normal. You and your sister are bloody heroes, Swan."

"So are you. I wanted to thank you, Killian." She says, addressing him by his given name rather than his nickname Hook. "For going back for me and Avia in the first place in New York. If you hadn't – "

"It was the right thing to do."

"How did you do it?" Emma asks, curiously. "How did you get to me?"

"Well, the curse was coming. I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it." Killian explains.

"You outran a curse?"

"I'm a hell of a captain." Emma chuckles as Killian continues. "And once I was outside of the curse's purview, I knew that the walls were down. Transport between the worlds was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean."

"Those are not easy to come by." Emma recalls.

"They are if you've got something of value to trade."

"And what was that?"

"Why, the Jolly Roger, of course."

Emma stares at Killian, shocked, knowing that his ship is the most important thing to him. "You traded your ship for me?

Killian nods. "Aye."

Emma leans in, unexpectedly, and begins to kiss him. 

* * *

Inside the diner, Avia walks up to Nick and Karley, who are smiling knowingly at her.

"So, how was your trip?" Karley wonders.

Avia arches her brow. "Funny."

"So, you're staying?" Nick asks, hopeful.

Avia nods. "Yeah. I'm staying." She looks back at her parents, who are staring at one another with her baby brother tucked safely in their mother's arms. "This is my home." She turns back to her friends. "And I'm sorry it took you so long to find yours. I had no idea everything you guys went through. And you still didn't find your father until years after the curse."

"That's true." Karley shrugs. "But the important thing is that we did. Everything happens for a reason, Avia. We just have to believe it'll all work out in the end."

"And it did." Nick says. "We ran away from Regina for so long, when in all actuality, she was really meant to be apart of our lives anyway. She was never cruel to us. She just wanted someone to want her back."

"And now she does." Avia adds.

"And now we do, too. People can change. You just have to be willing to let them."

Avia smirks at Karley, clearly amused at how much she has changed. "And it seems you've grown softer in your old age."

Karley scoffs. "Did not!"

Nick laughs. "You kinda did, sis."

"Shut up!" Karley playfully pushes her brother as they all laugh, just happy to be back together again. 

* * *

Out in the woods, Belle – dressed all in white, carrying a bouquet of flowers – is being walked by her father towards the town well, which has been decorated with candles, and in front of it stands Rumplestiltskin, dressed formally as well.

He stands stunned by Belle's beauty, both smiling as they get closer. Maurice, Belle's father, unlinks arms with his daughter and steps to the side, giving his blessing for the ceremony to continue.

Archie, who is officiating, begins. "It is my great honor to officiate this most lovely union. If you'd like to begin your vows?"

The two begin to say their vows to one another. 

* * *

Back at the diner, Avia is sitting between her parents as they all look down at the baby in Snow's arms. Avia is resting her head on her mother's shoulder while David has his arm laying out across the back of the booth, leaning in close, smiling at his wife and his children. Avia smiles up at her mom, who looks back at her. Snow couldn't even imagine how it must have felt for her daughters and husband to watch her go up in flames. Even though, at the time, she changed herself into a bug – it must have still been horrifying to watch. Snow leans down and places a long, loving kiss to her daughter's forehead, thrilled that she is safely back with them. 

* * *

Outside the diner, Emma and Killian continue their make out session, holding each other close as their passion for one another grows. In the brief moment that they pull apart, they stare deep into each other's eyes and smile as they do so. Their noses press together, and their kiss continues. 

* * *

Regina and Robin Hood are walking to the diner with Roland to meet with Nick and Karley. Regina is holding Roland's hand with pure joy, excited to get to her children and make their perfect little family whole. Once they make it to the diner, Roland runs up to the door, but Regina and Robin stop and take each other's hands before sharing a deep kiss before heading into the diner. 

* * *

From across the diner, Emma and Killian are now inside, sitting with one another at the counter. And the once prisoner, who is now fully awake and sipping a hot drink from a mug, looks up and notices who just entered, looking shocked.

"The Evil Queen." She utters.

"It's okay." Emma assures her. "She's different now. She's not the same person anymore. You'll see. I'll – Just stay here." Emma walks over to Regina who is now standing with Karley and Nick. "Regina, there's something you should know. I brought someone back from the past – " Regina raises her brows, intrigued. " – this woman, and she still thinks of you as – "

"Evil." Regina finishes.

Emma nods. "I'm gonna bring her over. I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little delicate. And I feel like if she met you, she'll see – "

"I understand."

Emma walks away. Nick looks up at Regina. "You know you're not evil anymore, right?"

Regina smiles down at her children. "I know, dear." She sighs. "It's just hard to make others believe it as well."

The woman reluctantly walks over with Emma, holding a bitter look upon her face. "Regina, I would like you to meet – "

"Marian?" Robin exclaims, getting up from his seat. The woman turns to him. "Marian?"

"Robin?" She exclaims.

Regina, realizing who this person is, looks both shocked and devastated. "I thought you were dead." Robin tells his wife. He pulls her into a tight embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"And I you."

Roland then walks up to his parents. "Mama?"

Marian gasps, bending down to the boy's level and taking him into her arms. "Roland? Oh, my baby!"

They all exchanged a tear-filled reunion as Regina watches. She turns to Emma, rage filling her voice and tears filling her eyes. " _You_ – You did this?"

Emma immediately looks guilty. "I just wanted to save her life."

Regina shakes her head, disgusted. "You're just like your mother – never thinking of consequences." She accuses.

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." Regina scoffs. "Well, you just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back." 

* * *

Back at Zelena's barn, the golden urn from Rumple's vault is lying in the soil, having made its way through the time portal when Emma, Avia, Hook, and Marian returned to the present day. It pops open and blue liquid begins to pour out from it. It fills every crevice of the compass-like symbol until it reaches the center and begins to rise, becoming apparent that a human is forming.

In an instant, a blonde woman with a single braid in her hair stands in the middle of the Zelena engraved; her dress is light blue, similar to the silk gloves on her hands, one of which she removes. The mysterious woman extends her bare hand out and uses it to fire out a beam of ice magic, breaking the urn that she was once in and causing it to shatter out of existence.

With her cape and train trailing behind her, she begins to walk away, leaving the ground frozen behind her with every step she makes. She then makes her way out of the barn into the town of Storybrooke.


	38. Sisters

A long time ago…

Lightening flashes in the night sky as rain washes down into the rough sea below, down onto the ship that is struggling to sail through the enormous waves. A flag blows through the wind as the crew tries to keep the ship steady, but they are failing miserably. The storm is becoming way too much too fast.

Below the deck, that is starting to flood from the waters above, a woman wearing a crown bursts through the door and runs to the desk, rummaging through it until she eventually finds a pen and a sheet of paper. As she writes, a man begins descending down the stairs searching for her until he finds the woman in the room, writing frantically on paper.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I have to finish this." She tells him.

"My dear, no." The man begs as he struggles to make his way to his wife. "The vessel – it's going down. We have to abandon ship."

"They have to know." She rolls up the paper in her hands and turns to her husband. "We might not make it home, but this could." 

* * *

Above deck, the man and woman place the rolled sheet of paper inside a glass bottle. They stumble through the ship as the crewman try their best to keep it steady, but the rough waters are becoming too much for them to handle.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" The man asks his wife as they stand near the edge of the ship.

"Yes." She nods, determined. "Anna and Elsa must know the truth. It's the only thing that will save them."

The man then throws the message in a bottle out into the sea just before a wave pushes the ship up and capsizes into the water. 

* * *

Arendelle / Five Years Later…

A couple gravestones are sitting on top of a grassy hill. The two sisters, Anna and Elsa, join hands and approach their parents' final resting place. They separate and walk towards the graves, each setting down a small bouquet of flowers in front of each stone before walking back to one another, rejoining hands.

"Anna, they would be so proud of you." Elsa says, breaking their silence.

"Both of us, Elsa." Anna corrects her sister.

"Now, come on. I have a surprise for you."

Anna looks apprehensive. "Really?" She asks, allowing her sister to lead her away. "Because surprises tend to be hit or miss in this family."

"This one you'll like. I promise. It's for your wedding."

Now excited, Anna willingly follows her sister. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Inside Zelena's barn, Elsa, in her blue gown and one glove, makes her way out of the barn doors, leaving an icy trail behind her with every step she takes. She stops at the doorway and looks around anxiously before continuing her way towards the town.

As she walks down the empty street near the woods, she approaches a sign that reads _Road Maintained by the Storybrooke Beautification Society_. "Storybrooke." She utters, bewildered.

But as she continues staring at the sign, her magic causes it to freeze over. 

* * *

Over at Granny's Diner, an angry Regina storms out, stopping near the sidewalk to wrap her head around what just happened.

Emma hurries out of the diner. "Regina – "

"Not now, Swan." Regina says, unable to even look at Emma.

"I'm sorry. When I brought Marian back, I didn't know who she was. I didn't intend to cause you pain."

Regina finally turns to the savior. "Well, your intentions really don't matter." She states, bitterly. "Because once again, I've felt the brunch of heroism. Always the villain – " She scoffs. " – even when I'm not."

"What was I supposed to do?" Emma asks, desperately.

"Well, you were dumb enough to travel through time. Maybe you should have left things well enough alone."

"I am not gonna apologize for saving someone's life."

"She was to die anyway." Regina argues. "What did it matter?"

"What mattered was she was a person." Emma tells her. "And whatever she did, she didn't deserve to die."

"Well, maybe she did."

"Well, you would know." Emma retorts. "I saved her from you."

Regina stares at Emma, taken aback. "The woman who did that, that was the person I was, not the person I am. I worked very hard to build a future – a future that's now gone."

Nick and Karley walk out of the diner, hanging back, watching the two. "You don't know that." Emma says.

"Well, I know it's complicated enough that his dead wife is back." Regina exclaims.

"Regina, for that, I'm sorry." Emma apologizes once more. "If there's anything I can do to help – "

Nick and Karley then choose this time to step in. "Swan – " Regina laughs. " – the more you try to help the worse my life becomes."

Emma sighs, not knowing what else she could say to Regina. "Mom, let's just – "

But Nick is interrupted by Robin walking out the diner. "Marian, please, meet her." Robin begs as he walks out with Marian and Roland. "She's not at all what you think. Regina, I want you to meet Marian. I want us to talk about this."

"Wait, were you two – are you two together?" Marian asks, sensing something between the two.

"Marian, please."

"You and the Evil Queen." She says, looking disgusted.

"She isn't evil." Karley steps up, defending Regina.

Regina quickly places her hand onto Karley's shoulder, pulling her back slightly. "Did you let her near my son?" Marian continues. "Do you know what she's done? The terror that she's inflicted?"

"She's not that person anymore." Nick then steps next to his sister, defending his mother as well.

David and Snow, with Neal in her arms, and Avia take this opportunity to walk outside to check on them. "Is everything okay?" Snow asks, concerned.

"Well, no one's been incinerated yet, so that's a good sign." David says as they stand next to Emma.

"Regina, you alright?" Snow asks a sullen Regina.

Marian looks shocked by Snow's concern for the 'Evil' Queen. "What is wrong with you people? Why are you talking to her?" She exclaims just as Hook walks out. "Don't you know who she is? She's a monster." Regina scowls, offended. She goes to use her magic, but quickly puts her hand down, deciding against it.

"Come on." Regina wraps her arms around Nick and Karley and leads them away. "Let's go home."

"Regina – " Emma tries to go after her, but Hook steps in, stopping her.

"No good has ever come of pushing that woman." He tells her. "Give her space."

"Nick and Karley will watch over her." Avia assures them. "They'll make sure she's okay." 

* * *

One of the dwarfs, Walter, is driving a van through town, with Leroy sitting in the passenger seat.

"Well, that party went south fast." Leroy says, referring to Prince Neal's coronation. They hit a bump in the road, causing Leroy to look at his fellow dwarf brother with annoyance. "Easy, Walter. Easy. She needs to be treated gently."

"You made me designated driver." Walter reminds the tipsy dwarf. "I'm gonna drive how I like."

Leroy scowls. "No beer is worth this." He becomes confused when the radio station starts to static. "Really? Radio station shuts down after dark now?" Suddenly the van hits another bump and begins to swerve off the road. Leroy looks over his brother who has fallen asleep. "Sleepy!"

Down the road, Elsa is walking from the opposite direction of the car, and soon sees the van coming her way. Leroy frantically honks the horn at her, attempting to swerve out of the way. Elsa raises her hands out and lets out a blast of magic, causing the van to stop – knocking the dwarfs out – as the front half of the van becomes frozen.

Frightened, Elsa begins breathing heavily as she looks at the vehicle that was about to hit her. 

* * *

The next day, there is a long trail of ice running through the center of the road as Elsa walks ahead. She walks down Main Street, looking around with caution and confusion as different vehicles pass, including a motorcycle that drives in front of her, causing her to stumble back in fear.

Elsa looks down at her un-gloved hand and sees that ice is beginning to form. She clenches her fist to, trying to keep herself calm, and with much relief, the ice melts. Elsa continues down the road when she notices a wedding dress in a nearby store window. 

* * *

At the loft, David is in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, while Avia is sitting at the counter, pouting down at her cell phone. David turns around and places a plate of pancakes in front of his daughter.

"What's with the long face? My pancakes aren't that bad." He jokes. Avia rolls her eyes at her father's humor before sliding her phone towards him. "Isn't this your volleyball team from back in New York?" He asks as he looks down at the picture on her phone.

Avia continues to pout as she stabs her fork in the pancakes. "Was." She sulks. "I guess it was just the curse, because it looks like they really didn't need me after all. They made it to the championships without me."

"Well, maybe when school starts up again we can put a team together here." David suggests.

Avia grimaces. "Uh. That's okay."

Snow walks in from the bedroom, carrying Neal. "What's okay?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing." Avia quickly grabs her cell phone from David and puts it in her back pocket.

Snow places Neal in his bassinet and walks into the kitchen, arching her brow up at her husband. "Avia's volleyball team made it to the championships. I told her we should put something together here once school starts up again."

"David, that's a great idea." Snow says, excitingly.

Avia deflates in her chair. "No, it's not." She says, narrowing her eyes at her father, who merely grins at her.

"What? Avia, it'll be good for you to have something to do here. We can get all the kids involved."

Avia sighs heavily. "Please, no." She begs. "I'm already doing something. I'm trying to survive." Snow and David share a concern look. "New York was just a place that was filled with fake memories. I understand that now. Those people, that life, that's in the past. I'd rather not have anything to remind me of it."

"Avia – "

Thankfully, Neal begins to cry. 'Thanks, baby bro.' Avia thinks to herself. She did not want to continue this conversation with her parents. "And that is my cue." Avia takes another bite of her pancakes before grabbing her jacket from the couch. "Pancakes were great, Dad. I'm going to go hang out with Nick and Karley. I'll see you guys later."

But before either parent could stop her, Avia was already out the door. Snow lets out a long sigh as she picks up Neal, who immediately stops crying. "We still need to talk to her, David."

David nods as he looks at the closed door his daughter left from. "I know." He grabs Avia's half-eaten plate and begins to clean up. "I think our boy is already teaming up with his sisters, though. That was some cry, Neal."

Snow laughs as she smiles down at their son. "Right? I think he's going to give us a run for our money when he gets older, too. And, I know Avia is getting used to being with us again, but I just feel like she's still pushing us away."

David leans over and kisses his wife on her forehead. "It's going take Avia and Emma both some time, Snow. We're still getting used to being a family again."

"We've missed so much of their lives, David. Avia is fifteen. She's going to be out of here before we know it." Snow says, sadly.

"Hey. Let's not think of that now. Let's just be grateful for the time that we have. We are not going to miss out on anymore of their lives. I will make sure of that." 

* * *

Arendelle…

"You have to tell me!" Anna exclaims as she follows her sister up an enclosed flight of stairs. "No, don't tell me. Um." She begins to ponder what Elsa's surprise may be. "A horse and carriage! No, a horse couldn't get up stairs. It's a snow palace, an indoor ice rink." She gasps, excitingly. "The whole wedding will be on ice." Elsa simply smiles, stepping aside, allowing Anna to enter the room first. "It's an… attic." She says, slightly disenchanted.

"It is indeed." Elsa confirms, following her sister inside.

"So, we're here because?"

Elsa walks to a wardrobe and smiles back at her sister. "Take a look." She opens the wardrobe, revealing a white wedding gown.

A stunned Anna immediately recognizes it. "Is that – "

"Mother's. Yes."

"You found it."

"Go on." She urges, chuckling.

Anna walks over to the gown and goes to touch it, but she pulls away. "I don't want to rip it."

Elsa shrugs. "Then you'll have to put it on carefully."

"You want me to wear it?" Anna exclaims, shocked. "Of course you want me to wear it. Why else would we be here?"

Elsa removes the dress from the hanger and holds it up in front of Anna. "It's missing something." She then holds up a silver necklace with a snowflake pendant and fastens it around her sister's neck. "There. Something new to go with something borrowed."

"It's gorgeous! I mean enchanting." Anna laughs, happily. "I mean I love you!" She wraps her sister into a grateful, loving hug.

"You're very welcome. Now, shall we see it with the dress?"

Anna walks behind a curtain to begin changing. "It's so beautiful and soft. You know I'm gonna spill something on it. Maybe only clear beverages at the wedding."

"So, about the wedding – " Elsa wonders. "Tell me I don't have to walk down the aisle with Sven?"

"He's not the best man – " Anna assures her sister that the reindeer will not be walking down the aisle. "But he is invited."

"And now is where you tell me you're joking."

"He's going to be properly attired… for a reindeer."

"I'm sure he will be. I am actually a little bit more concerned with the groom." Elsa admits, worrisome.

Anna peeks her head out from behind the curtain. "Elsa, he knows what to wear. It's not like he grew up in a barn." Anna frowns, remembering that he actually did grow up in barn. "Fine. Yes. He lived in one for a while, but he grew up with trolls." But that bit of information does not make Elsa feel any better. "Wait until you see him. He even cut his hair. He's going to look wonderful." She goes back behind the curtain.

"That would be a most-welcome surprise." Elsa comments to herself. As she waits for her sister to finish changing, she begins to look through the possessions of the attic, coming across a diary. Elsa picks it up and opens it to a random page, beginning to read, looking deeply concerned as she does so.

Anna steps out from behind the curtain now dressed in the wedding gown. But Elsa is still focused on the diary. When ice crystals begin to form and float around her head, Anna's face falls. "Elsa, what's wrong?" But when Elsa doesn't respond, Anna walks closer. "What is that? A diary?"

"Mother's." Elsa reveals.

"What's in there?"

"Our parents – their death." Elsa looks up at her sister with tears. "It's all my fault." She exclaims before running out of the attic.

"Elsa. Elsa!" 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Rumplestiltskin is sitting sullenly inside his car as his new wife, Belle, sits beside him in the passenger seat.

"Hey." She says, grabbing his hand. "It's okay. You can do this."

Rumple smiles, nodding, and the two of them share a kiss before he steps out of the car and approaches his son, Neal's, grave. "My boy. Remember when you were small, there was a night, during the Ogre's War? There was a terrible noise. It was horses' hooves thundering down the dusty path." He crouches down in front of the grave as he continues. "You crawled into my bed, and I can still hear your little voice. 'Papa. I'm afraid.' And I guess by instinct, I just said, 'Don't you worry, son. Everything's gonna be fine.' And you smiled at me. You know, that was the happiest moment of my life because for the first time ever, I felt like a man, that I could truly look after you, alone. Until I discovered – " Rumple pulls the dagger from out of his pocket. " – this. It turned me into a monster, obsessed with power, when all I really needed was you, your love." He says with regret. "And now, through Belle, there's love in my life again. And once more, I've started it with a lie. She thinks she has the real dagger." He explains. "I only lied to her in order to avenge your death. And now that I've done so, I really need the strength to give it back, be that man I should be, the man you died for. And I pledge, Baelfire, I will be that man. Your heroism has shown me the way, - " He stands back up, placing the dagger back into his pocket. " – I promise. I'll spend my life repaying you for that." 

* * *

Regina opens her office door and shocked to see Robin on the other side.

"Hello, Regina."

"Robin?" Regina utters.

"Can I have a moment?" Robin wonders. "I want to talk." He walks inside her office and they both sit on the couch. He stares at her for a moment, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Regina chuckles. "Why are you sorry? Everything Marian said was true. I am a monster."

"The woman I know is the furthest thing from a monster." He quickly disagrees.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think."

Doubting that, Robin grabs Regina's hand with a soft smile. "I know you better cause you're like me. I was once, long ago, quite different. But I changed. And I left my past in the past, where it belongs, as you have."

"So, what went on between us – "

"Was real." He assures her, causing Regina to smile, delighted by this. "Yes. My feelings for you were – are real." But his face drops with sorrow as he thinks about his wife. "But Marian is my wife. "I loved her, and I made a vow – 'Until death do us part,' and it did. And then it didn't. But my vow remains."

Regina narrows her eyes. "So, you made your choice." She says, begrudgingly.

"I may be a thief, but I have a code, and I have to live by that code. Otherwise, what kind of life am I living?" I hope you can look into your heart and understand."

But a tearful Regina remains silent as Robin stands and walks out of her office. She stands up and looks at the closed door, feeling absolutely destroyed inside. But sadness soon turns into anger which turns to magic, causing the mirror behind her to smash into multiple pieces. She furrows her brows in confusion and turns around, approaching the mess. She picks up a shard and smiles, getting an idea. 

* * *

Over at Storybrooke General Hospital, Regina's heels are clicking loudly as she walks down the long hall. She approaches a closed door and punches in the code which allows her to walk through. She enters the critical care unit and walks up to a locked cell. Smiling, Regina opens the small hatch and steps inside.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asks.

"I need my mirror."

Sidney Glass, whose appearance seems disheveled, looks up at the mayor. "For what, my Queen?"

"There's someone standing in the way of my happiness. I need your help getting rid of them." 

* * *

Avia, Nick, and Karley are walking through the woods just like they used to do before they were sent their separate ways.

"It's weird to think that this is the same forest from back home." Avia says a bit amazed as she runs her hands over the trees she passes by.

Nick and Karley look surprised. "Wow. Home? You're calling the Enchanted Forest home now?" Nick asks.

Avia shrugs. "I mean, technically it is my home. I did live there for five minutes and it's where my family is from."

"It must have been pretty cool to watch your parents fall in love." Karley says.

Avia smirks. "It was… strange. But, yeah, it was cool. Would have sucked, though, if we would have screwed up even more than we already did. I mean, if my mom had – " Avia shakes her head, not wanting to picture her mother being burned at the stake again. "I'm just glad we were able to fix everything."

"Except for one thing." Karley frowns.

Avia looks sadly at her friends. "How is Regina doing?"

Nick shrugs. "I'm worried. She barely said a word last night when we got home."

"She just told us goodnight and went upstairs to her room." Karley adds. "We've seen her sad before, you know, but – but this is just different."

"Her heart is broken." Avia says. "Her true love left her for his – " Avia furrows her brows. " – wife. I'm sorry, though."

"Why?" Nick wonders. "You didn't do anything."

"You're right. Emma did." Avia chuckles.

Nick rolls his eyes. "That's not what I mean. Neither one of you knew who she really was. I probably would have done the same thing if it meant saving an innocent person."

"Even if that innocent person was supposed to be killed by your mom?"

Nick sighs. "Even then. But, Regina isn't evil anymore. We all know that."

"I just hope it stays that way." Karley mutters.

Nick glares at his sister. "Of course it will. Mom's not going to let this bring her back to the dark side. We won't let it. She has us this time."

Avia arches her brow. "Are you sure about that, Nick? I mean, this may be the thing that really sends her over the edge. She went after my mother for years because she didn't keep a secret when she was just a little girl. Robin may not be dead, but to her it feels like it. And this time my sister is to blame." Avia sighs.

"Avia is right, you know?" Karley says to Nick.

"Karley." Nick exclaims.

"Regina may have felt the touch of light magic when she defeated Zelena, but it's her choice to stay that way – to choose good. What if this time she chooses not to?"

The teens look at one another, knowing that that it is possible for Regina to return back to her dark ways. They all know, after all, when something doesn't go Regina's way she seeks revenge. 

* * *

"I don't know. Maybe we should have gone with Baelfire." David says as he walks beside his wife and daughter while they stroll a sleeping Neal through town.

Emma turns off her cell phone and sighs. "She still isn't answering."

"Don't worry, Emma. I'm sure Regina is fine. Plus, Avia is with Nicholas and Karley. If something was wrong, we'd know." David tells her.

"Whom by the way you could have made stay home." Emma tells her parents. She was annoyed by the fact that after their trip to the Enchanted Forest, and realizing how they've been pushing their parents away, Avia still chose to spend the day with her friends.

Snow sighs. "It's fine." She forces a smile. "We're trying to give Avia space. Have her come to us when she's ready."

Emma chuckles. "Okay. You guys have known your daughter for, what, a little over a year? You know she isn't coming to you unless you either force her or her emotions get the best of her."

"Exactly. She's our daughter." David smirks as he takes the stroller from Snow. "We've got this."

Emma rolls her eyes, amused, as her father strolls her brother a little ways a way. "A lot has changed for Avia." Snow continues. "You know, not only from the last year, but her entire life. She's seen more than she ever intended and, so, we need to give her space and let her come to terms with it. I don't want to push."

Emma raises her brow. "You? You don't want to push?" She chuckles.

Snow laughs. "Yes. Me. And not only is she still getting used to having parents, but she's getting used to having to share you now. With you being with Hook – "

"There is no me and Hook." Emma quickly dismisses, awkwardly.

"Hm." Snow hums, unconvinced.

"Okay, well, I don't know what there is, but – "

"Swan." Hook calls out from behind them.

"Speaking of…" Emma utters.

"Mausoleum's all clear." He says, walking up to the two. "Regina's not hiding there."

"Thanks." Emma continues to walk away.

"Swan, are you avoiding me?"

"I will leave you two alone." Emma narrows her eyes at her mother who walks away with a knowing smile, catching up with her husband and son.

"I'm not avoiding you." Emma tells the pirate as they walk around the corner. "I'm just – dealing with stuff. We have a crisis right now."

Hook closes his eyes, annoyed "There is always a crisis." He points out before looking back down at Emma. "Perhaps you should consider living your life during them. Otherwise, you might miss it."

"We're under attack!" They hear Leroy suddenly shout. Hook rolls his eyes as Grumpy and Sleepy come running towards them. "We're under attack!"

"Okay, Leroy, what is it?" Emma asks.

"We were just driving home, and some thing blasted me with magic. The whole van's iced over." He explains. "We woke up in a meat locker. Who's got that kind of magic?"

Emma looks down and finally notices the trail of ice. "Maybe the person who made that." 

* * *

Arendelle…

Elsa is sitting on her rock with her mother's diary in her lap and snow crystals still swimming around her. Anna, who is still wearing her mother's wedding dress, comes running towards her sister.

"Elsa." She says, relieved to have found her.

Elsa holds her hand up, stopping her sister from coming any closer to her. "Please. I want to be alone."

"You have a sister. You're never gonna be alone… other than when I'm not around. But even then, I'll be there in spirit. But that doesn't matter because I'm here now and you're not alone." Anna rants. "And you know what I mean? And it's a nice thing." She finally sits down next to Elsa, seeing the sullen look that has yet to leave her sister's face. "What was in the diary?" Elsa hesitates. "You can tell me anything." Anna assures her.

Elsa looks at her sister, tentatively. "Turns out our parents didn't go off on some diplomatic mission like everyone thought. That was just a cover."

"For what?"

Elsa opens the diary and hands it to Anna. "Read it."

"'I wish I didn't have to hide the truth from our children, but the truth would be too painful."' Anna reads. "'What we've seen from Elsa is terrifying, and it has to be stopped.'"

"They were scared of me. That's why they left – because they thought I was a monster."

"No." Anna shakes her head, refusing to believe that.

"It's all right there."

"Is it?" Anna questions. "Because it doesn't say where they were going or what they were doing. It could be a misunderstanding."

"Anna, because of me, they left. Because of me, they can't walk you down the aisle tomorrow. I'm so sorry." Elsa says, dreadfully.

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault. You're not a monster." Anna stands with a smile on her face, pulling her sister up with her. "I don't think so. This whole kingdom doesn't think so, and for sure, our parents didn't think so. And I will prove it. This diary is only part of the story."

"How do you know that?"

"Because…instinct?" Anna says, sounding unsure. Elsa looks at her sister in disbelief. "Okay. Right. That's not enough. But there are more answers out there about what happened to them – I know it." Anna gasps. "And I know who can help us find them."

"Who?"

"My future in-laws." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Emma and Hook follow Elsa's trail of ice through a doorway in a fence. Elsa begins running but she doesn't know where to go. So, she hides behind a large metal cupboard nearby before Emma and Hook can spot her. Emma holds out her gun as they continue to follow the trail of ice. Ice crystals begin to form around a frightened Elsa and suddenly begin to swirl around uncontrollably forming into a giant snow monster.

Emma and Hook look up at it, shocked and confused. "That's a new one…" Hook says. 

* * *

Arendelle…

"We shouldn't be here." Elsa tells her sister, Anna, who is still wearing her mother's wedding dress while they run towards the disguised trolls.

"Oh, they're practically family." Anna points out.

"I meant you need to be planning your wedding."

"It's tomorrow. If there's still planning to do, I've horribly miscalculated."

"You need rest. It's a special day. You should enjoy it."

"I can't if my sister's upset." Anna argues. "Grand Pabbie?" She calls out to one of the trolls. "I know you're here. Why aren't you showing yourself? Grand Pabbie?"

One of the rocks rolls over to the princess and unrolls to reveal itself. "Oh, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Grand Pabbie tells her.

"And when have we ever been traditional?"

"What's wrong? Something happen? You have second thoughts?" The troll asks. "He won't smell like that forever."

"No. No. This isn't about Kristoff." Anna assures him. "It's about our parents." She crouches down, handing the troll her mother's diary. "What were they really doing on that voyage?"

The troll looks quizzically down at the diary in his hands. "I'm sorry. I don't know." He says, sympathetically.

"Thank you." Elsa says, taking the diary back. "Come on. Let's go."

Feeling defeated, Anna stands back up to follow her sister. "Wait." Grand Pabbie stops them." They turn back to face the troll. "I may not know what they were doing, but I know where they were going. Days before their journey, your parents stopped by to say they were not going to the Northern Isles." He explains. "And they had a few questions about a land called Misthaven."

"What did they want there?" Elsa wonders.

"They never said. They, like many of us, had their secrets." He then lets out a long yawn. "Oh, I need my beauty sleep." He rolls back over into rock form.

"We have an answer." Anna exclaims.

"No. We have more questions." Elsa tells her.

"We have one answer and more questions. That's a start. We have to go to Misthaven."

"No." Elsa refuses. "I can't just leave. I'm still Queen. I can't abandon the kingdom."

"You're just making excuses."

"Have you forgotten your last dalliance – Hans?" Elsa reminds her sister. "He and his twelve angry brothers are out there waiting to pounce at the first moment of weakness."

"Okay, good excuses, but still – let me go alone. Give me two weeks." Anna pleads. "Misthaven is a short journey. Two weeks, and I'll be right back."

"That's just what Mother and Father said."

Anna looks disheartened as her sister walks away. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

The giant snow monster, which was accidentally produced by Elsa, growls and glares at Hook and Emma.

Emma puts her gun away, raising her hands. "We don't want to pick a fight."

"Swan…" Hook looks curiously at the savior, wondering what she's doing.

"I just want to see what it wants."

It takes one step forward and lets out a loud roar that knocks Emma and Hook off their feet, causing Emma's gun to fall the ground and fire on impact. The snow monster lets out another roar because of it.

Emma and Hook quickly get back to their feet and run back through the fence, but the snow monster, being as large as it is, simply steps over it, making its way through the town. "Evil snowman!" Leroy yells. "Run!"

Emma rolls her eyes as the entire town begins to panic, running every which way to get away from the snow monster.

Back in the fenced area, Elsa is still hiding, looking terrified as she listens to the screams of the townspeople. The wind blows, sending a newspaper to her feet. She looks down at it and sees the large picture of Rumplestiltskin and Belle announcing their wedding. This only saddens Elsa as she thinks about her sister, Anna.

The snow monster continues to stomp its way through town, glaring down at all the townspeople who are running. "I think the noise is scaring it." Emma assumes. The snow monster turns away and begins walking the opposite way. "It's headed for the forest." 

* * *

Inside Regina's vault, she and Sidney Glass are looking at a picture of Robin and Marian in Avia's storybook.

"Her name is Marian." She informs her slave. "Thanks to Emma, she's back. And recapturing that happy ending this book gave her."

"The book gave it to her?" Sidney asks, seeming unsure.

"It's powerful. It's more than just a book. What happens inside it appears immutable." She grimaces. "But I'm stronger. We're going to change things."

"How?"

"She needs to be removed."

"Ah, that's where I come into this – " Sidney realizes. " – your murderous arm. I knew there was a reason that you kept me in that prison for all those years, waiting till I could be of service. I knew you hadn't forgot about me."

"Right." Regina lies, smiling widely.

"How do you want me to kill her?" He asks, eagerly.

"I don't want you to do anything of the sort." Sidney looks confused. "If she shows up dead, how long do you think it would take before someone figured out I put you up to it? This requires a more elegant touch. I have to undo Emma's mistake." She explains. "I have to go back in time before Emma arrived and kill Marian before she can be saved."

"What I don't get is my purpose in all this?" Sidney asks, frustrated.

"Well, as Queen, I sentenced many to death, captured many prisoners."

Sidney smirks. "You don't remember this Marian."

"Well, she's awfully vanilla. Can you blame me?" Regina says, defensively. "I need you to show me the exact moment I captured her, so I know when to travel back to."

"But how am I supposed to do that? In this world, I'm no longer the mirror with m – " Regina waves her hand and sends Sidney behind the glass mirror.

"Now you are."

"No!" He begins to shout as he hits his fist against the mirror, desperate to get out. "No!"

"Relax. It's just temporary." Regina tells him. "Now help me."

Complying, Sidney lets out a long sigh. "Yes, your majesty."

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me who I want to kill most of all."

The mirror flashes back to when Marian was captured by Regina's Black Knights. "Your majesty, no!" Marian seethes to the Queen.

"Where is Snow White?" Queen Regina demands. Marian refuses to talk. "She thinks silence is bravery, not stupidity. She dies tomorrow." Queen Regina turns around, walking away, grimacing. "Hurry her along. The stench of peasant is overwhelming."

"I feel sorry for you." Marian suddenly exclaims.

Queen Regina stops walking and turns back to Marian. "Do you?" She asks, calmly.

"If you had a family of your own, if you had love, you'd know you shouldn't do this." Queen Regina stomps furiously back towards Marian. "You wouldn't have to be so cruel."

"Don't you tell me what I do or don't understand. I know who I am and what I want. And right now – " She grabs Marian's chin, smiling gleefully. " – it's your head on a spike." Queen Regina then turns around and walks away, laughing.

"You're a monster!" Marian yells as she gets dragged away by the Black Knights.

As Regina watches, a look of guilt fills her face. "Was that what you were looking for?" Sidney asks.

"Exactly." Regina answers with tears glistening in her eyes. 

* * *

Arendelle…

"Kristoff!?" Elsa shouts for Anna's fiancé as she walks into the stables where Sven munches on a carrot. "Where's Anna?" Sven neighs. "Don't be coy. Answer me." She demands the reindeer who begins to grunt.

"Easy, Sven." Kristoff walks in with a bunch of carrots, placing them down beside his pet. "She can't help being bossy."

"I'm not bossy, I'm the Queen." Elsa tells him.

"Isn't that the Queen's job, bossing people around?"

"Don't change the subject, Kristoff. Where's Anna?"

Kristoff shrugs. "Isn't she in the palace?"

"If she were, would I be here?" Elsa points out.

Kristoff suddenly becomes nervous, trying to figure out what to say as he removes his hat, thinking. "Uh. She had some – uh – She had errands to run. We need more – frosting – for the cake. Yeah, she was concerned we weren't gonna have enough. I tried to tell her it'd be fine, but what could I do?" Elsa places her hands on her hips in disbelief. "Brides." He chuckles. "Perfectionists."

"Frosting – " Elsa scoffs. "There is no frosting."

"Exactly. She's taking care of that."

"No, I mean that's a lie. Talk, reindeer man. What is going on here?"

"Wedding details. I'm just making sure – "

"That she wasn't followed." Elsa finishes, sighing. "You're trying to delay me."

"Do you want to see the floral arrangements?"

"Where did she go, Kristoff?" Kristoff sighs. "Misthaven?" She assumes.

"Okay, yes, - " He finally admits. " – but she's doing it for you."

Elsa instantly grows anxious. "When?"

"She booked passage on a ship that's set to leave, well, any moment now. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie. I was just trying to help." Sven snorts. "Shh. Sven, I'm trying to apologize here, okay?" He turns to face Elsa again, but has already left the stables. Sven neighs. "Alright, alright, Sven, I'm going." He says in frustration before following Elsa. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Emma, David, and Hook are running through the woods when they come across Robin Hood, Roland, Marian, and Little John at their campsite.

"What is it?" Robin asks.

"Some kind of snow monster." David tells them.

"No monster shall cross our path. We'll give you our assistance." They hear growling and stomping coming from the near distance.

"It's getting closer." Hook says. "It's coming from the north."

Emma grabs her gun and steps forward, managing to see the snow monster stomping towards them. "There!" Little John grabs his crossbow.

"No, no, no!" Emma shouts. "Don't shoot!"

But Little John fires the arrow anyway and hits the snow monster in its icy shoulder. "It only attacks when it feels threatened." Hook tells them. The snow monster lets out another roar. "Pistol, sword, hook, my cunning wit – I don't think we have what it takes."

David disagrees, looking at his daughter. "Emma does." He says, confidently.

Emma looks at her father, confused. "What?"

"Your magic, love." Hook reminds her.

"Right."

"You can do this." Hook assures her as the snow monster gets closer.

Focusing, Emma raises her hands to the monster and closes her eyes, allowing a light to form in her palms. The light continues to strengthen the longer she holds it, but she soon sets it free as a ball of magical energy hits the snow monster, causing it to stumble back slightly. "Take that, Frosty." But this only angers the snow monster further as it leans forward and lets out a loud growl while spikes grow from its mounds. "Really?" They all look shocked, watching as its massive fist knocks Emma down, sending her unconscious. It lets out another icy roar, knocking the rest unconscious as well.

Marian, the only one awake, grabs a bow and arrow and approaches the snow monster, but it blasts her back with some ice. As she looks up at it from the ground, scared, it stares down at her evilly, unbeknownst that Regina is watching from a nearby tree as the snow monster approaches the frightened woman. Regina steps out and walks in between the snow monster and Marian. She looks at Marian with fury in her eyes. "Please." Marian begs. "Help me." Regina disappears in a flurry of purple smoke. "No." The snow monster steps closer to Marian and lifts it gigantic large icy foot, preparing to step on the maiden, but suddenly the snow monster begins to melt into nothingness. Regina is standing behind it, her hand raised, having just saved the life of the woman who ruined hers. Marian jumps to her feet, shocked. "You saved me."

Robin and the others start to come to. "Marian." Robin calls out to his wife. He stands up and notices the Queen's presence. "Regina. Are you alright?" He asks Marian.

"Yes." She turns back to Regina. "Maybe you're not a monster."

"Maybe I'm not." Regina agrees. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Marian." She gives Robin one last look before she starts to walk away. 

* * *

Still in the woods, Emma has some of the remains of snow, left behind by the snow monster, in her hands. She makes it into a ball and throws it.

Hook steps up from behind her. "So, crisis averted."

Emma chuckles. "Now you want to go home and see what's on Netflix?" She jokes.

Hook smiles, uncertain. "I don't know that is, but sure."

"Killian, someone created that snowman." Emma says, becoming serious. "This isn't over."

"It never is. All the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments, and right now, we have a quiet moment." He steps forward, moving closer to Emma.

"I know." Emma smiles, stepping back, much to Hook's disappointment. "I just got to do something."

"Right. Of course. Go ahead. Don't tell me you're not avoiding me anymore because I'm actually quite perceptive, and this – " Emma couldn't help but grin at Hook's frustration. " – this is avoiding me."

"No, I know. I am." She admits. "Right now, I just feel too guilty."

"Over Regina?"

"She lost someone she really cares for because of me."

"No, there's more to this than just Regina, isn't there?"

Emma simply steps forward and kisses him on the lips. "Be patient." She tells him as she begins to walk away.

"I have all the time in the world. Unless another monster appears and kills me." He says sarcastically. 

* * *

Over at Regina's office, Emma is trying to open Regina's office door, but it's locked.

"Regina. I know you're in there. I can see the light's on." Regina is indeed inside, but she is sitting down, her knees to her chest, on the other side of the door, remaining silent. Emma lets out a heavy sigh. "I know this is all complicated, but you can have happiness. I know it doesn't seem like it, but you just have to fight." But as Regina continues to remain silent, dropping her head to her knees, Emma grows frustrated. "Okay, if you won't, I will. I was brought to Storybrooke with Avia to bring back the happy endings. My job's not done until I do that for everyone, including you." Emma walks away, leaving the mayoral building.

Regina looks up and walks over to Avia's storybook that is resting on her desk. "Mirror." She calls out to Sidney. "Mirror? Sidney!"

Sidney appears in the mirror. "Yes, your majesty? What can I do for you?" He asks, glumly.

"You can help me change my fate." She says, excitingly.

"I can probably tell you if you're wearing too much eye makeup, but change fate?" He questions. "That is beyond my powers of reflection."

"Your powers and mine together shall do it. This book is why I'm suffering, not Marian. Every story in it has one thing in common – the villains never get the happy ending, and it's always been right. I thought not being the villain would change things, but this book, these stories only see me one way."

"So, what's your plan?"

"Find the writer. We must find out who wrote this cursed tome and then force them to give me what I deserve. It's time to change the book." Sidney smiles, pleased. "It's time for villains to get their happy endings." 

* * *

With the newspaper in her firm grip, Elsa approaches Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Despite the closed sign on the door, she looks around to make sure no one is around to see her before she places her hand on the doorknob and freezes it, disabling the lock. She walks inside and looks down at the newspaper, seeing the picture of Anna's snowflake necklace in the corner of Belle and Rumple's photograph. She begins to search for it until she smiles, spotting it on display on that same counter Belle and Rumple were posing near. She happily walks towards it and grabs it, clutching it safely in her hand. 

* * *

Arendelle…

Elsa walks angrily towards the docks as Kristoff chases after her. "Elsa! Wait!" But the ship Anna is on is sailing away in the far distance. "It's too late."

"We have to go after her." Elsa exclaims.

"No."

"Are you really saying 'no' to your Queen?"

"I'm saying no to my future sister." Kristoff stresses, receiving a glare from Elsa. "In-law." He smirks. "For good reason. We both love Anna. We both know her. She will be fine."

Elsa sighs. "She didn't have to do this alone."

"Yes, she did. You told Anna – and you're right – you're the Queen. We all remember well what happened the last time you left."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

Kristoff sighs. He tried. "She didn't want me to. She thought I was needed here."

Elsa furrows her brows. "For what?"

"She didn't want you to be alone." Elsa turns to Kristoff, touched by this, before looking back into the horizon where the ship continues to sail. "She'll be fine." He assures the worried sister. "I believe in her. You should, too. Because she doesn't give up on the people she loves. And she always succeeds."

"She also sometimes acts before she thinks." Elsa adds. "This place could be dangerous. What do we even know about this Misthaven? How have I never heard of it?"

"You might know it better by what the inhabitants call it."

"What's that?"

"The Enchanted Forest." 

* * *

Basking in the wind, Anna is standing at the edge of the ship, looking out in the open sea, gently placing her mittened hand over her beloved snowflake necklace, smiling softly as she sails off to her destination. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Elsa is now holding the snowflake necklace in her hand, staring at it with a hopeful and loving expression, as tears glisten in her eyes. "Don't worry, Anna. I will find you." 

* * *

At the town line, Karley and Nick are staring up at a large iceberg that displays at the line, blocking anyone from leaving Storybrooke.

"Here we go again…" Nick mumbles.

"Avia!" Karley tries to run towards the line, but Nick quickly grabs her. "What are you doing? Avia is in there, Nick!"

"She's also at the town line. We don't know what will happen if we go near it. We need to find Emma and fast. You stay here. I'll be right back." Nick begins to run the opposite way, back into town to find the Charmings'.

"Avia!?" Karley shouts, worried for her friend.

Inside the iceberg wall, Avia is already shivering from the cold as she looks around for a way to get out. "Help!"

Behind one of the ice walls peeks an eye, watching Avia. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Many Years Ago…

Anna, who is wearing a red hood and cape, walks towards a farmhouse in the woods of Misthaven. Looking hopeful, she knocks on the door.

The door opens, revealing a young David with long, shaggy hair. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so." Anna says with a smile. "Are you David?"

"Yes, I am."

"I got your name from an old friend of yours from Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" David says, surprised. "You know Kristoff?"

Anna frowns, perplexed by his assumption. "What makes you think it's Kristoff?"

"He's the only person from Arendelle I know." David chuckles.

"Okay. He didn't tell me that." She says a bit embarrassed. "Hard to be on a secret mission when you don't have all the facts."

"What's the mission?"

"I just told you – it's secret. But he told me I could trust you – just not with the mission."

"Okay. What's your name?" David asks.

"Joan." Anna lies rather quickly.

But David could see through her lie easily. "Your name's not Joan." He smirks.

"You're smart, too." Anna chuckles. "That's good. See, I have to give a false name for your safety."

"You're wanted?"

"Look, I don't know if I can be more clear – secret mission, your safety. Let me start over." Anna takes a deep breath. "I'm Joan. Can I sleep in your barn?"

"Sure, Joan." David shrugs. "Anything for Kristoff's fiancé." Anna furrows her brows, confused. "The ring." David points to Anna's engagement ring. "Congratulations." He laughs.

"Thanks." Anna says, bashfully.

"Well, I guess I'll find out your name at the wedding. The barn's out back. You can stay the night – " But before David can finish his sentence, a sound of horses approaching catches his attention. "You should probably get inside. This is a bad time."

Anna turns around and sees a white carriage being pulled by two white horses. "Who's that?"

A woman is sitting inside the carriage with a stern look on her face, while two knights ride on either side of it on their own horses. "That is someone you don't want to mess with." David tells her. "They call her Bo Peep." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Emma and David are sitting inside the sheriff's station going over paperwork when the lights suddenly go out.

"What the hell?" Emma frowns, turning to her father.

But before David can say anything, they hear footsteps coming from down the hall. Nick runs in, panting. "Nick?" David looks confused.

"It's Avia!" Nick exclaims.

Emma and David look at one another. "What did she do now?" Emma utters, rolling her eyes. 

* * *

David is driving the cruiser with Emma sitting in the passenger seat and Nick sitting the back. They pull up to the town line and see Karley standing in front of the large ice barrier. "There it is." Nick points.

"What the hell?" David utters.

"Avia's in that?" Emma exclaims.

"It just shot up out of nowhere, taking Avia inside with it." Nick explains as they get out the car.

"Why am I not surprised?" 

* * *

Inside the apartment, there is a knock at the front door. Snow opens it and Leroy, Granny, and Happy barge inside without her permission.

"Well, just come on in, I guess." Snow frowns in confusion.

"Oh, look at the baby – " Leroy comments.

"Thanks." Snow says happily.

" – is what I'd say if I could look at the baby." Leroy scowls. "But I can't. Why? Cause it's dark."

"Know what else we can't look at?" Happy asks, beginning to lists other things. "The internet, TV, my clock."

"Happy's right. Power's out. So, whatcha gonna do about it, sister?"

"Me?" Snow stammers. "I think you mean Regina, the Mayor."

"She doesn't want the job anymore." Granny tells her. "This is your curse. You are the Mayor now."

"I am?" Snow asks, taken aback.

"We helped you take your kingdom back – remember?" Leroy reminds her. "So you could rule. Well, this is your kingdom now. So rule it." 

* * *

Back by the town line, Emma and David look stumped on what to do as they admire the ice barrier.

"Avia?" David tries to call out to his daughter.

"I've been calling for her since Nick left to get you." Karley says, defeated. "She either can't hear us, or she's hurt."

A twig snaps causing them all to look towards the woods where Hook walks out of, carrying a lantern. "In case you were wondering, it goes the whole way around."

"Hook – " David says, displeased. " – I didn't know you were joining us."

"I get a distress call from a fair maiden, and I'm on the spot."

Emma narrows her eyes at the pirate. "I was not distressed, and you're saying this wall goes around what – the whole town?"

"And that it does."

"So, once again, we can't leave Storybrooke." David points out. "And my daughter is trapped inside."

"Doing more than keeping us inside, by the looks of that." He looks down seeing the downed powerline. "Guess that's what caused the loss of power."

"Look at you becoming a 21st- Century man." Emma says, impressed. "Yeah. It looks to me like whoever was putting up the wall wasn't trying to take out the lights. They were just putting up the wall."

"So, are we just going to stand around and chat or are we going to try and figure out at way to get Avia out of there?" Nick asks, perturbed.

"Nick's right." David says. "We have to get her out of there before she freezes to death."

He starts to walk towards the ice barrier. "Wait." Emma stops him. "We don't exactly know anything about this curse. So, we should probably play it safe first. We don't want to risk you losing your memory. So, I'll go look around. There has to be a way inside."

David sighs, reluctantly nodding. "Fine. Just be careful." Emma gives him a slight smile and a nod before proceeding towards the ice barrier. David narrows his eyes at the pirate. "I think it's time you and I have a little talk about your intentions with my daughter." He says as Emma walks further away, out of earshot.

"That's a little old-fashioned, even by my standards, and I still pay with doubloons." Hook says.

"Oh, remember, I know your reputation. Emma is not some conquest."

"I wouldn't risk my life for someone I see as loot." He says, offended. "Whatever we become, it's up to her as much as me."

David nods, agreeing. "I think I found a way in." Emma tells them, coming back into their view.

"Okay, Emma, be careful." David stresses.

"Avia!" Emma calls out to her sister as soon as she makes it inside the wall. "Avia!?" When Emma turns the corner, she finds Elsa lurking behind a large icicle. "Uh. Hey. Who are you?"

"My name is Elsa." Elsa answers firmly.

"Okay, Elsa. It's okay. I'm Emma. I'm just trying to find my sister Avia. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"Emma?" Emma turns just as Avia walks up from the other side of Elsa. She has her jacket wrapped around her and she is shivering uncontrollably. "Emma?" Avia says again, relieved to have found her sister.

Elsa quickly raises her other hand, pointing each one at the two sisters, stopping Avia from moving in further. "Whoa. Okay." Emma says, calmly. "Elsa, this is my sister Avia. Can you just let her walk over to me?" Elsa just continues to look at them carefully. "Avia, come over here." Keeping her eyes on Elsa, Avia slowly walks around her as Elsa watches with her hands still raised. Emma steps forward and quickly grabs Avia, pulling her close. "Are you okay?" She asks, looking her sister over.

Avia nods. "Just cold." She shivers. "I've been walking in a circle trying to find a way out of here. How'd you get through?"

"I found an opening." Emma looks back at Elsa. "You want to tell me what you're doing out here? You have something to do with this wall?"

"I'm looking for someone – my sister." Elsa tells her. "I can't find her." She shows them the snowflake necklace that belonged to Anna. "This was hers."

Avia recognizes it. "That necklace was in Mr. Gold's shop."

Elsa's eyes widen. "You know it? Where is she?" Elsa demands. "Where's my sister?"

Avia steps back into Emma, frightened. "I don't know."

"And if you want us to help you, you have to help us." Emma adds sternly. "What's her name?"

Elsa hesitates before she decides to answer. "Anna." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Anna is looking on, unsure of what to do, as Bo Peep approaches the farmhouse to address David and his mother, Ruth, who is now standing outside with them.

"Do you want a glass of tea, Bo Peep?" The woman mocks as she walks closer. "How about a cookie, Bo Peep?"

"You're not here for tea." David says, feeling unsettled by the woman's presence.

"Well, the boy's got that right. Who's that?" She asks, pointing to Anna.

"My name is Joan." Anna states rudely.

Po Beep gasps. "Adorable." She says, sarcastically. "You know me, Ruth. You know what I want. My payment."

"Your extortion." David says with his head hanging low.

"Call it what you like, but you and your flock are safe as long as you pay me what's due."

David sighs. "It's been a slow month."

"How about this – you just figure out how to pay me what you owe me by tomorrow at noon." Bo Peep suggests.

"You've got to give us more time." David pleads.

"I don't give anything. But perhaps if you hand over your steed, I'll allow another day."

"No. No deal." David refuses, sternly. "That horse never leaves my side."

"Then tomorrow, when I come back, if there's no payment, you keep the horse, and I take your farm." She bangs her crook on the ground and it glows with magic, frightening David and Ruth and surprising Anna. "And you can work off your debts as my slaves."

David turns to his mother. "Mother, we don't need this. Let's go. We can leave this place and start – " Bo Peep slams her crook again and sends David and Ruth flying to the ground and envelops them in a yellow glow.

"You can't go anywhere. You're branded now. This stick is how I find my flock, and you're now one of my sheep. And if you don't like it, pay me what you owe me, or this farm and your lives are mine." She walks away, leaving Anna indignant. 

* * *

Later, David is tending to his chores while Anna follows him.

"You're not seriously going to actually work the farm for that – that bully?" She asks, not understanding.

"That bully is the most powerful warlord in the region." David informs her.

"So, you're okay being her slaves?"

"Until we work it off. What choice do we have?"

"You could fight."

"She has an army." David says as he feeds his sheep. "I'm sorry, but why fight a battle you can't win?"

"Those are exactly the battles you should fight." Anna stresses. "If you know you could win, it's not a fight. If it's impossible, you have to fight to achieve it."

"Spoken like a naïve young girl." He criticizes.

"Right." Anna scowls. "I am a young girl, and I'm missing my own wedding to go to a strange land and track down – " She quickly stops herself, realizing she was about to reveal her secret mission as David raises his brows, intrigued. " – some secret-mission things. And you're a great, big grown man who doesn't even have to leave his own home to tackle some random bully."

"I'm a shepherd, Joan." David points out. "Sure, if someone picks a fight with me in a tavern, I can hold my own. This is a warlord with a private army. What good are my fists against that?"

"Maybe try a sword." She suggests.

David scoffs, amused. "I don't know what Arendelle is like, but here in the Enchanted Forest, most farmers don't do a lot of sword-fighting."

"Well, if it's help with a sword you need, that I can do."

"How? Kristoff show you? Cause using an ice pick to shave cubes for cool beverages is pretty different."

"He didn't teach me. I learned from my soldiers." She says, surprising David. "My family's sold – some soldiers I met at a place one time and I can teach you. What do you have to lose? You can always give up tomorrow."

David sighs, feeling defeated. But he decides to take Anna up on her offer. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Through Emma's walkie-talkie, David's voice comes through, frightening Elsa. "Emma!?"

Elsa raises her hands causing further icicles to shoot from the ground, causing a larger barrier to surround them which now blocks the opening Emma had come through. "It's okay!" Emma shouts, but as soon as the wall raises, the force of Elsa's magic causes Emma and Avia to slip on the ice. Emma blocks Avia's fall and hits her back onto the ice wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Emma!" Avia shouts.

"Call again!" Killian urges David as they stand on the outside of the ice wall.

"Emma!?" David calls out to his daughter through the walkie-talkie. "Are you okay?!" But there's static coming from the other end.

"I'm getting her out!" Killian runs forward and starts picking away at the ice barrier with his hook.

"What if we lift?" They both work together to try and move the ice, but it's no use. It seemed the only way to move the ice barrier is the same way it got there in the first place: magic.

"You're not going to be able to lift it." Nick tells them.

"There's no way to get them out of there without magic." Karley adds. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Anna is teaching David how to sword, and it appears the shepherd is quite good at it, despite the lack of training. But Anna still manages to outperform him.

"You're doing great." Anna encourages, cheerfully. David sighs, feeling exhausted, but he doesn't give up. He turns back to face Anna, resuming position, but Anna looks at his footing with a disapproving look. David rolls his eyes and corrects himself. They then proceed to go at it again, but despite David's best efforts, Anna is able to swerve through his attacks and eventually disarms him, causing David to fall against the door of his barn. He slides down to the ground, panting heavily. "You're getting there. Let's go again."

"No." David refuses. "We're done. I'm sorry, but if I can't beat you, how am I gonna beat her army?"

"Wow. You really like to give up."

"I know you think you know more, but I have my share of experience, too. I know about battles that can't be won. And right now, the best hope for me – and, more importantly, my mother – is survival."

"Wow. I was wrong. You really, really like to give up."

"I like to survive." David argues, standing up.

"It isn't living."

"It's actually the definition of living."

"Now who's naïve? I went through this with my sister." Anna recounts. "Scary things happened, and she did what you're doing. She hid. But the way she hid was by running away. She thought that was the solution to her problem, but it wasn't. She needed a push, like you, to see that surviving isn't living."

"And you gave her that push?" David assumes.

"I almost died doing it, but, yeah, I did. And if you become Bo Peep's slave, you'll be doing the same thing."

David sighs, shaking his head. "I'll lose everything if we fight."

"You'll lose more if you don't."

"Let me be the judge of what loss I can take."

"Stop being so stubborn. You don't know anything about loss. You're just afraid of it." Anna accuses in frustration.

"Oh, I don't, do I?" David questions.

"If you did, you wouldn't act this way." Anna tells him.

"Loss is exactly why I'm acting this way."

"I think it's cowardice." Anna sighs, seeing the hurt she placed on David's face. "I mean – well, yeah, I mean that."

"When I was six-years-old, one morning, I woke up hearing my father and mother go at it." David begins to recount his own experience. "They fought a lot – usually over the same thing – his drinking. But this time, something different, and I heard my father not yelling, but crying, and through the tears, he said to my mother words I would never forget – 'I will beat this.'" Anna smiles softly as David continues. "He said to her, 'I have to be better for the boy. I have to be different. I have to stop.' And he promised he would. Every few months, we needed supplies. It was a two-week journey – usually one that was a two-week bender." David chuckles lightly. "But he said he was leaving this time, and he wouldn't touch a drop, and in two weeks he would be back home, himself again – her husband, my father. We'd be a family. My mother kept this secret from me, but I knew. And every morning, for two weeks, I woke with a smile on my face knowing my father would be back. So – " David sighs. " - on the fourteenth day, I arose, I heard a knock on the door and I ran to open it, ready to hug my father and I was greeted by the local constable. Yeah, my father fought his battle and for thirteen days, he won. But on the fourteenth, he spent his last night in a tavern and they found his body in the wreckage of our cart at the bottom of a ravine. Some battles can't be won. Some forces are too strong."

"You had a lousy father. I mean he was weak. I mean you are not. I mean you're strong."

"You don't know that."

"I hope it." Anna sighs. "Look, I just need a night here before I continue my journey, but I'll stay tomorrow and help, if that's what you want." She offers. "Just meet me in the morning at the barn, and we can continue training. But if you don't then I'll just be on my way." She walks away leaving David to ponder. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"Emma! Emma!" Avia continuously shakes her sister, attempting to wake her. Emma opens her eyes. "Thank God." Avia sighs, relieved.

"Hey, kid. I'm okay." Emma quickly says, seeing the worry on her sister's face. She gets up and grabs her head, feeling the cut on her forehead. "Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." She looks over at Elsa. "I got to give it to you – you put on quite a show. You want to tell me what this is about?"

"No." Elsa says, stubbornly. "Just that I'm very powerful, and you and your people – you need to be more careful. Keep your distance." She warns.

"I think I can guarantee that, so if you want to, you know, hit 'undo' on that – " She points to the barrier. " – then we'll get right on it."

"I – " Elsa hesitates. "Not right away. Bring me what I want, and then I'll consider freeing you."

"Your sister, right? We can't really look for her from in here."

"Emma!" David finally comes through on the walkie-talkie. "Do you hear me!?"

"What is that?" Elsa asks, raising her hand again.

"Whoa!" Avia raises her hands towards Elsa. "Just keep your hands down. Geez." Emma grabs the walkie-talkie from the ground as David continues to yell into it. "It's our dad."

"And it allows me to talk to him. He's on the other side of that wall, but if you want to melt that, we can all talk." Emma tells her.

"Tell him to go get Anna." Elsa demands.

Emma sighs. "Dad, can you hear me?" She asks through the walkie-talkie.

On the other side, David, Killian, Nick, and Karley are relieved to hear the savior's voice. "Emma?" Killian calls out. "Say again."

"Emma, are you okay? Are you with Avia?" David asks.

"Daddy, I'm okay." Avia's voice comes through. David closes his eyes, relieved to hear her voice.

"And we're in here with this woman." Emma adds, struggling through her own shivers from the cold. "She's looking for her sister, Anna. She thinks that Anna is in town because she found a necklace of hers in Gold's shop. She wants us to try to find her before – "

Elsa grabs the walkie-talkie. "Before I freeze this town and everyone in it." She threatens.

"Too late." Avia says. Emma and Elsa turn to Avia as she drops slowly to the ground, trying her best to keep warm with her light jacket, but her shivers were becoming too much to control. She was beginning to turn blue. 

* * *

Inside the power station, Snow is inside with baby Neal laying in the stroller beside her, as she stands in front of an electrical panel completely confused on what to do.

"Is she fixing it?" Granny complains. "I've got a fridge full of iffy clams. Just read the manual."

"The manual's in Japanese." Leroy tells her.

"Well, just do something."

"Maybe Marco should be helping with the power." Happy suggests. "He's the handyman."

Leroy grimaces. "Geppetto? You think? I mean, I'm not sure handcrafted Tuscan wood carvings are really gonna save the day."

"Dr. Whale?" Granny suggests.

"He's a doctor, not electrician."

"We don't need help!" Snow snaps back at them.

"You think!?" Leroy exclaims. "I mean, I'm grumpy now. Imagine me in the morning without a coffee maker."

"Or a computer or stop lights – " Happy lists. " –TV, DVD, CD, DVR, DVD."

"Stop saying letters!" Snow shouts. "Look, I am not magic. I have had eight hours of sleep in the last week, I am breastfeeding, I am raising a teenager, and I am exhausted! I don't need this. I may have cast a little curse, but I did not ask to maintain a metropolitan electrical grid." She rants furiously. "Oh and get this – I'm starting to get why Regina was evil, it wasn't her! It was you! You have survived your entire lives without light bulbs! Buy a flashlight!"

Granny, Leroy, and Happy don't quite know what to say, so they simply walk away with their heads hanging low. 

* * *

Back inside the ice barrier, Emma is kneeling down next to Avia. She was barely keeping it together herself.

"Avia, you need to stay awake." Emma tells her.

Avia shakes her head, tiredly. "I can't, Emma. I'm so cold." She looks up at Elsa. "Aren't you cold?"

Elsa shrugs. "It's never bothered me."

"Come here, Avs." Emma pulls Avia up and leans her against her chest, wrapping her arms around her, attempting to warm them both up. "Earlier today, there was something here – we called it a snow monster. I assume that's something you made?" She asks Elsa.

"Snow monster? How did I not know about this?" Avia asks, bewildered.

Emma smirks. "Because you were busy traipsing in the woods and getting caught behind an ice barrier."

Avia chuckles. "Oh, right."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back." Elsa tells them.

"I get that." Emma says, holding Avia closer. "I'd do the same. I mean, I've done it. You care about your sister just as much as I care about mine." Elsa looks down at where she lost Anna's necklace because of the extra barrier she put up that caused her stumble and lose grip on the necklace. "I'm sorry about her necklace. You can melt down to get it back." She reminds Elsa. "Keep going, and we could take this whole conversation somewhere warmer." Emma shivers. She was beginning to turn blue due to the cold, matching her sister. Emma wasn't sure how long they were going to make it for.

Elsa turns away, ignoring Emma's suggestion, which Avia takes notice through her tired eyes. "Emma, I don't think she knows how." She whispers.

Emma furrows her brows up at Elsa. "Is that true?" Elsa turns to the sisters with guilt. "What you said on the walkie – to David wasn't a threat. It was a warning because you can't control what you're doing." Emma assumes.

"What makes you think you know me?"

"Because we have powers, too. And we're not too great at controlling them. And it looks to me like you're the same way." Emma explains.

Elsa looks surprised by this. "You – You both have magic." Emma nods. "Anna helps." Elsa admits. "She helps me control it."

Emma smiles down at Avia. "Just like we do for each other."

"But it still sucks." Avia adds, making Emma laugh.

"If I can find Anna, she can help me undo this." Elsa tells them. "We can get rid of all this – the whole wall – when she's here."

"Well, I'm afraid she's not." Emma points out.

"Maybe your magic could help get us out of here."

"I've tried." Avia speaks up before Emma. "Before I found you." She says, looking up at her sister. "I can't."

"Because it's too cold." Emma understands, attempting to bring her sister closer than she already was.

Avia drops her head down onto Emma's chest as her breathing starts to become shallow. "Emma, I can't feel my hands or feet."

"I know." Emma sighs. She was starting to feel just as tired, so she leans back against the wall, shivering uncontrollably with her sister. "I just – I'm – "

Elsa could see that both sisters are failing to stay awake. "Emma. Avia." Elsa crouches down in front of them. "Stay awake." Emma opens her eyes, but Avia continues to lie still in her sister's shivering arms as she continues to turn bluer. "Talk to me. Were you both born with magic or cursed?"

Avia manages to let out a chuckle. "Those are our two options?" Emma jokes. "I don't know. We were raised without magic and we didn't know we had these powers until recently, and we didn't have any parents around to help us with them." She explains.

"Parents don't always help." Elsa frowns, thinking about her own. "I ended up Queen of a large land, unprepared."

"I hear you with 'unprepared.' I'm – get this – a Savior. I'm still not sure what the hell that means."

"And Avia?" Elsa wonders.

Emma shrugs. "We're still not sure exactly. She's been through so much since we've return to our parents. I just know I have to protect her."

Elsa sighs heavily. "I'm very sorry I trapped us here. I didn't mean it."

Emma looks down and notices that her sister isn't awake and is barely shivering. "Avia!" Emma exclaims weakly.

"Avia!" Elsa shakes the girl, attempting to wake her, but Emma starts to close her eyes as well. "No, Emma! Stay awake!"

Emma drops her head against the ice, closing her eyes while her blue, cold hands slip from around Avia. 

* * *

David, Killian, and Nick barge into Gold's shop, where he and Belle are itemizing the objects inside.

"It appears our honeymoon is over." Rumple says, coldly.

"There's an emergency." Nick tells him.

"Emma and Avia are trapped under ice by a woman with some kind of ice magic." David explains.

"And this involves me because?" Rumple asks.

"You're the bloody Dark One." Killian finishes. "Do something."

"Well, I could melt the ice and destroy it with a thought, but that would also destroy your daughters – your girlfriend. Is that what you want?"

David blocks Killian with her arm before the pirate attempts to jump over the counter to attack the Dark one. "No one's destroying anyone. Now, the woman is inside with my daughters, and she's looking for her sister – name of Anna. She thinks she's in town because of something of hers she found in your shop – "

"A necklace." Nick finishes.

Belle promptly finds a card with a picture of the snowflake necklace. "Is that it?"

David furrows his brows, looking closely at the picture. "Wait. I know this." He claims, surprised "I know exactly who Anna is." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

The following day, David enters the barn looking for Anna.

"Joan?" He calls out. "Joan, I'm sorry, but we can't win this. You have to go before Bo Peep returns. I brought some provisions." He walks further into the barn, looking for her. "Get out of here. You can save yourself."

"No, she can't." Bo Peep steps out from behind a fence, her staff in hand, smirking victoriously.

"Where's Joan?"

"I have her where she can't get out – " Bo Peep shows David Anna's snowflake necklace. " – and get herself in trouble. And even if she does, she's been branded. I can find her – always and forever. So, now all that's left is for you and your mommy to pay me or hand over your farm." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Emma is lying back almost unconscious. "Emma, don't sleep." Elsa begs.

Emma comes to her senses and opens her eyes, feeling her sister's dead weight against her. "I'm here." She says weakly.

"You have to help me wake up Avia." Elsa panics.

Emma looks down and slowly lifts her hand up to Avia's face and pats her cold cheek lightly. "Avia."

"Avia, wake up." Elsa shakes the girl. Avia groans, slowly regaining consciousness. "Yes." Elsa smiles. "There you go. Open your eyes."

"Cold." Is all Avia manages to say through her blue lips.

"I know." Elsa frowns. "But you need to stay awake – both of you."

"Can't – talk – " Emma mumbles as her head falls back against the ice wall.

"Emma, stay with me."

"Cold." Avia whispers. 

* * *

David walks into the butcher shop where Bo Peep is working, looking alive but not so well.

"Sorry, lambkins. We're closed." She says as she slams her cleaver down onto a meat of lamb.

"I need your help."

"You and me – we ain't friends. I'm not interested. Get out."

"You don't have your helpers here with you anymore, Peep." David reminds her.

"Right. I just have one." She says, showing him the cleaver in her hand before attempting to hit David with it. "Say hello!"

Fortunately, Killian steps in and grabs her from behind. David jumps over the counter and shoves Bo Peep against the freezer door. "Now, my daughters are in trouble, and I need to find the person that can help them – someone you branded."

"I branded a lot of people." Bo Peep claims.

"Her name was Anna. She went by 'Joan' back then."

"Do I look like I keep a record book? Cause I don't."

"Then you know what I need." Bo Peep sighs, knowingly. "Hook, back room. She won't keep it far from her. You're looking for a shepherd's crook."

Killian walks to the back and quickly returns with what they were looking for. "Hey. Hey!" Bo Peep shouts. "That's my personal property. Give it up!"

"Sorry." David pushes Bo Peep back, unapologetically.

"Ah, so, in this world, you're a hero?" She spats.

"In this world, I don't have to answer to you." David turns to Killian. "Let's go find Anna." Static from the walkie-talkie comes through, but they manage to hear Elsa through it.

"It's that woman, Elsa." Killian says. "She said Emma and Avia passed out. They're freezing to death." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Bo Peep is looking through her handheld mirror admiring Anna's snowflake necklace which is now around her neck. She is sitting in her gazebo, surrounded by her guards, when she notices David. "High noon. Right on time. I hope you got my money."

"Sorry." David says simply.

"You're not actually considering fighting." She mocks as she begins to walk closer to him. "You know you can't win. Boys." She nods to her guards. Two guards unsheathe their swords, and so does David, who immediately lunges his sword at both of them, missing each one, as Bo Peep watches on with amusement. The guards continue to attack, clanking their swords together with David's. Shockingly, David manages to knock them both down, knocking one down with his fist, and the other with a kick. Bo Peep walks out of the gazebo and picks up one of the guards' swords. "Guess Mama's got to get her hands dirty now." David swings his sword and clashes with Bo Peep's. They clash continuously until Bo Peep manages to disarm David and corners him against one of the pillars of the gazebo. She points the end of her sword at his throat. "See? Told you, you can't win."

"Actually – " David quickly rolls away, just missing Bo Peep's sword which gets stuck into the pillar. He grabs his sword and brings it up to her neck. " – maybe I can." He rips the snowflake necklace from around Bo Peep's neck and pushes her up against another pillar. "Where is Joan?"

"I don't owe you any answers." She snarls.

David ties her up with her own pink laces and spots the shepherd's crook. "Then I'll find her myself." He smiles. "You're gonna help me whether you'd like to or not." He grabs the crook and concentrates on it. An image appears of a sheep in a medallion form inside the crooked portion. David can see that Anna is being kept inside a barn. He looks at the barn behind the gazebo and drops the crook and heads towards it, busting its doors open.

He begins to look around at what appears to be an empty barn until Anna falls on top of him, ready to attack until she realizes it's David. "Oops." She gasps. "I thought you were them."

David holds up his hand, showing her the snowflake necklace. "Got your necklace back." He says, surprising her.

Anna chuckles. "You did it. You fought, and you won."

"Well, don't be so surprised." David says, standing to his feet. "It was your idea."

"Yeah, I just didn't think we had the time." David scoffs. "I mean, I hoped we did, and I had faith in you." Anna admits.

"Okay. You were right. It was an impossible battle which is why I had to fight it."

Anna narrows her eyes, quizzically, at the shepherd. "What changed your mind? It didn't get more impossible."

"When she took you." David tells her, simply.

Anna looks down, bashful. "You barely know me."

"I was starting to. And what you said about your sister, I might be able to survive, but I also have to be able to live with myself, and I can't do that if I'm trapped in a life I don't want. Now, I think it's time we get you on your way."

"Thank you." She smiles appreciatively before following the brave shepherd out of the barn. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Back at the ice barrier, David jumps out of the cruiser, crook in hand, with Killian following.

"Did you get it?" Nick asks. He went back to the town line while David and Killian made their visit to Bo Peep.

David raises the crook, showing him. "What is that supposed to do?" Karley asks, perplexed.

"Hopefully find Anna." David says as he and Killian run up to the ice wall. David sets the crook against the wall and grabs the walkie-talkie. "Elsa? Elsa, how's Emma and Avia?"

Inside the barrier, Emma is sitting up against the wall halfway on the ice ground, unable to move, as Avia lies on top of her, unconscious. Elsa quickly grabs the walkie-talkie. "They're freezing – turning blue. Avia won't wake up."

"No." Killian panics and begins hitting the ice with his hook

David stops him. "It's not gonna help. Elsa – " He says into the walkie-talkie. " – listen to me. I need you to find a way out."

"I need Anna." Elsa says desperately.

"Well, we don't have her right now, but we have a way to find her, and we will, but right now, you're gonna have to do this on your own."

"I can't control this."

"I know how you feel. You're trapped. It's a battle you can't win, but it's exactly the kind of battle you have to fight, or you'll die."

"No, I won't. I'll survive. But Emma and Avia – " She looks down at the freezing sisters.

"Survival isn't enough." David interrupts, repeating the words he heard from Anna. "You have to live."

Those words trigger something inside of Elsa. "Where did you hear that?"

David smiles. "You know where."

"Anna? You knew her?" Elsa asks as Emma starts to regain some consciousness from hearing her father's voice.

"Yeah, I did." David confirms. "She helped me once, a long time ago, become who I am. She saved my life and yours, and now I need you to save my daughters." Emma's shivering becomes worse as she attempts to hold Avia. Elsa looks down with tears at the sisters that she has unwillingly caused pain to. "I didn't know much about Anna, but she wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave, which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice. Now do it!"

Elsa drops the walkie-talkie and stands up. Emma starts to sit up fully, bringing Avia with her. Killian, David, Nick, and Karley stand behind the wall, waiting impatiently. Elsa brings her hands up and starts to cast a counteracting spell that eventually cuts through the ice, creating a round hole in the wall. "Avia." Emma starts to find her strength and starts to stand up, bringing a limp Avia up with her. "Avia, come on. Wake up." But Avia just groans, her blue eyelids shut tight.

"Emma!" Killian shouts.

Elsa helps brings the sisters towards the hole. They manage to slip Avia through first. David grabs his daughter and cradles her in his arms. "Avia." He shakes her.

"Is she okay?" Nick asks.

Avia slowly opens her eyes and looks up at her dad's. "Daddy – " She manages to mumble out.

David smiles happily. "Yes. It's me. It's Dad." He looks back at her worried friends. "She's going to be okay." Nick and Karley smile, relieved.

Emma then crawls through, almost falling to her knees. But Killian picks her up and cradles her just as David is with Avia. "Are you okay?"

Emma simply nods, tightening her arms around Killian's neck. "Let's get them home and warmed up." David says just as Elsa crawls through the hole. "You did it."

Elsa places her hand onto Avia's cold cheek. "I'm so sorry."

David smiles at his shivering daughter, pulling her closer to his chest. "You saved my daughters."

Elsa frowns. "But I also endangered them. You owe me nothing."

"I owe your sister everything, and what I said was true. She helped me, and now I'm gonna help you. This isn't over. We're gonna find Anna."

"Cold." Avia interrupts, weakly.

David and Elsa chuckle. "Let's get you home." David kisses his daughter's cold forehead and walks back to the cruiser with a more hopeful Elsa following behind. 

* * *

Still inside the power plant, Snow is looking through the manual, trying to figure out how to fix their electricity issue.

"Still can't read Japanese, but I can do this." She pulls a lever, but nothing happens. Frustrated, she continues to do it over and over. "It should start!" Neal begins to fuss from his stroller. "I know, honey." Snow picks up her son. "I know you're hungry. I'm sorry. I will feed you in just a second." Then a realization hits her. "Hungry." She repeats. "It's hungry, too. Fuel." Snow looks up at the ceiling, searching for the fuel supply line. "Fuel!" She exclaims when she spots it. She finds the source and turns the knob and watches as the fuel makes its way to its destination. The lights then turn on and the alarm blares as the machinery starts to work again. Snow laughs. "Yes! Baby high five!" She lightly high fives her son's tiny hand, just as her phones begins to ring. 

* * *

At the loft, Avia is finally alert, but still shivering as she sits on her father's lap, trying to keep warm with the amounts of blankets he's placed around her. Elsa drapes a few blankets over a shivering Emma as well while Killian wraps his arms around her, attempting to warm her.

Nick and Karley walk over, placing two mugs of hot cocoa by the sisters. "This should warm you both up." Karley tells them. Avia just slumps further into her father as he rubs her arm and back to keep her warm.

"They're so cold." Killian comments. He walks to the bathroom and grabs the heater, placing it in front of the girls.

"Oh, that's good." Emma says as she feels the heat. She turns to her sister. "Avs, you okay?"

Avia just moans into the crook of her father's neck causing David to grin. "She'll be fine. You both will."

Emma looks up to see the sadness on Elsa's face. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"Not only have I lost my sister, I've lost her necklace, too." Elsa answers, disheartened. "Now I have nothing of hers."

David lifts Avia up and places her back on the couch next to Emma. Nick and Karley quickly grab the blankets and cover both sisters up as Avia drops her head onto Emma's arm, still unable to fully open her eyes. The others watch as David grabs the shepherd's crook and walks over to a confused Elsa. "Then let's find her." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

"I hope I'll see both of you at the wedding." Anna says to David's mother, Ruth, as they walk out of the house.

Ruth hands her a wrapped sandwich for her journey. "Consider this an early present in case you get hungry on your journey."

Anna chuckles, excitingly. "I love sandwiches."

"You've changed him, you know?" Ruth tells her.

"David? Nah. He was always this way. He just didn't know it."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad I helped. Can I ask you about the magic?" Anna asks, curiously. "Like, with Bo Peep's staff – is that usual around here?"

"Well, there's always a bit of magic around these parts."

"My parents – they had a problem with magic. Really powerful stuff. Would there be someone who could help them with that kind of a thing?" Anna wonders.

"I'm no expert, but there is one man – " Ruth says with fear in her voice. " – a very powerful wizard who's well-versed in all magics."

"Perhaps he can help me. What's his name?"

"I don't like to say such a name out loud. He's a bit dangerous. But I'll write it down for you."

"Thank you." Anna says, gratefully, as David approaches with his horse. Ruth walks back inside. "What's this?"

"He's yours – to help you on your way." David tells her.

"I thought he was something you could never give up."

"He's a reminder – one I don't need or want anymore. He was my father's." Anna gives David a sympathetic look as he holds out his hand towards her.

She takes it and allows him to help her onto the horse. "Look at you – all heroic now."

David shakes his head. "Eh, still just a shepherd."

"We'll see." Ruth comes back and holds Anna's hand, quietly slipping her the piece of paper with the wizard's name on it, careful that her son does not see it. Anna begins to slowly ride away and unravels the paper. "Rumple – Rumplestiltskin." She reads out loud.

As she continues to ride off, Rumplestiltskin is shown watching her inside his crystal ball, giggling manically. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Elsa is staring into the crooked top, but she becomes discouraged. "I don't see anything."

David sighs. "It should work."

"Is it broken?" Killian wonders.

"Or does it mean something happened to her?" Elsa worries.

Emma looks around, hearing something. "Wait. What's that sound?"

They all listen carefully, hearing a thumping sound. "Is that a heartbeat?" Elsa asks.

"It is." David confirms.

"We might not know where your sister is, but we know the most important thing." Emma tells her.

Elsa smiles with excitement. "She's alive."

Snow walks in with the baby and looks curiously at Elsa. "Who are you?"

"This is Elsa." David introduces. "We're gonna find her sister." He walks over to his wife, placing his arm around her. "That's what this family does. We find people. We always do, because we really, really don't like to give up."

Snow then notices her daughters on the couch with Killian sitting on one side of Emma and Nick sitting on the other side of Avia. They are all huddled together. She places the baby into David's arms and rushes over to her daughters. She gasps at Emma and Avia's blue faces. "What happened?"

"Long story." Emma mumbles. "But we're going to be okay. Don't worry."

"Emma, you girls are freezing. Of course I'm going to worry." Snow places her hand onto Avia's cold face, brushing the stray hairs away. "Avia."

Avia raises her head just enough to peek out from Emma's cold arm and at her mother. "Hey, Mom."

Snow frowns at how pitiful her daughters sounded. "Hey, baby. I am going to run you girls both a bath, so you can get out of those wet and cold clothes."

Avia just drops her head back onto Emma. "Thanks, Mom." Emma smirks as she drops her head onto Killian's chest.

"You have very strong daughters." Elsa says as Snow walks back over to David. "You should be very proud."

David and Snow smile at one another before turning back to their daughters. "We most certainly are." David says before placing a gentle kiss on his wife's temple. 

* * *

Over at Regina's, Nick and Karley finally make it home and couldn't stop playing what David said about family inside their heads. They glance at one another before approaching Regina's office door, knowing she's behind it.

"Mom, it's us." Nick says from behind the closed door. When they don't receive a response, Nick continues. "We know you're upset."

"And we know you're hurting." Karley adds. "And you may want to give up on yourself – "

"But we're not gonna give up on you!" Nick finishes. "No matter the circumstances, you're our mom for a reason, and if we have to remind you of that every day, then we will."

"We belong together. All of us. No matter who comes and goes from our lives. No matter what curses try to keep us apart. We will always be together no matter what."

"We already lost one Mom." Nick says, desperately. "Don't let us lose another. We need each other."

The door finally opens and reveals a tearful Regina. Nick and Karley smile as Regina opens her arms and brings both children into a long embrace. 

* * *

Back at the loft, while Emma is occupying the bathroom upstairs, Avia walks out of the bathroom downstairs where her mother is waiting for her. Snow is already sitting on the couch with a brush and hairdryer in her hands.

"Come sit over here." Snow smiles, patting the cushion in front of her. "I don't want you to get sick."

Avia sighs as she walks over and sits in front of her mother. Snow drapes a blanket over her daughter's shoulder before she begins to run the brush through her long, wet hair. "You don't have to do this." Avia says so quietly that Snow barely heard her.

Snow furrows her brows. "Sweetheart, of course I do. You'll catch a cold, or something worse, like pneumonia if you keep your hair wet like this. And you, my dear, have inherited my wild, unruly hair. I'm so sorry."

Avia chuckles. "It's okay." She shrugs, sheepishly. "I like knowing I've got things from you."

Snow smiles. "You and Emma are the perfect mixture of me and your father. It always amazes me when you girls do something that reminds me of him."

"I wonder who Neal will look like."

"Well, right now, he looks like you." Snow nudges her daughter playfully.

Avia rolls her eyes. "All babies look the same."

Snow shakes her head with a smile. "Oh, no. Not my children. Emma had her on little look. But you and Neal look exactly alike."

"Even though you only had five minutes with me?"

Snow frowns and sets the brush down. She turns Avia slightly, so that she can look at her. "Avia, your father and I may have only had you in our arms for five minutes, but I can promise you that we never took our eyes off of you. I made sure to remember how you looked from the hair on your head, down to your tiny toes. As soon as the curse broke the first time, all those memories of you came rushing back. That moment that I saw you for the first time in thirteen years, I remembered everything about you. Your gorgeous bright green eyes, that little smile you held as Emma reminded you that she's your big sister – " Snow chuckles at the memory of little Emma stating proudly to baby Avia that she's her big sister. " – your tiny fist that clutched my finger, never wanting to let go."

"But I did." Avia sighs. "I let go."

Snow slips her hands into Avia's, not yet tiny, but very small hand. "And now you're back." Avia gives her mother a small smile which doesn't quite make it fully. Snow brushes her other hand down her daughter's wet curls. "Regina told us that you went to her asking to take your magic away."

Avia looks down, guilty. "I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"Avia, you could never hurt anyone."

"I am." Avia stresses. "I'm hurting this town. They are in danger because of me. Their lives are in danger because villains are always going to be after me. And, if they can't get to me, then they will go after the innocent until they find me. I can't let that happen."

Snow could see her daughter was getting worked up, so she quickly brings Avia into her arms. "Sh. Okay. Okay. Calm down."

"I'm hurting this family." Avia says into Snow's shoulder.

Snow furrows her brows and pulls away, looking firmly at her daughter. "You are not hurting this family, Avia Swan. This family is not whole without you in it. Do you hear me? I don't want you to stress yourself out over this because that is mine and your father's job, okay? We are going to take what comes at us as a family. No one is going to be sent away or split up anymore. You, Emma, and Neal are ours and that will never change. Magic or no magic, we stick together."

Tears immediately begin to fill Avia's eyes as she looks at her mother. "I'm sorry that I wanted to go back to New York." She begins to sob.

Snow sighs, bringing her daughter back into her arms. Today has been a long day and Avia was finally feeling the effects from it, causing so much emotion to pour out of her. "All that matters is that you are right where you belong. You are home and you are loved." Snow gives Avia another squeeze before pulling her away. "Now, can I dry that wild hair of yours, please?"

Avia laughs, lightly, and turns around, allowing her mother to blow dry her hair. She was still unsure of herself even though her mom was pretty straightforward in assuring her that everything would be okay. But she couldn't help her emotions. She couldn't help still feeling like an orphan – a Lost Girl.

While Snow is blow drying her daughter's hair, Avia glances at the bassinet where her brother lays. She also couldn't help the jealousy still rising in her as well. 

* * *

The following day, Emma and Elsa are standing in front of the ice barrier that is on the town line.

"You did this." Emma says, admiring the Ice Queen's work from the outside this time. "You might not totally control it, but this is amazing and unique. And you said you're the only one who has this power."

"That's probably a good thing for everyone." Elsa tells her.

"And you." Emma adds. "I mean, this is kind of – " Emma shrugs. "—cool." Elsa chuckles. "Pun intended."

"Well, regardless, there's no need for a barrier anymore. Let me take it down." Emma steps back and watches Elsa work her magic as she did before. But it doesn't seem to be working. "Why can't I bring it down?" Elsa wonders. "There's no reason this thing should be staying frozen. I'm the only one with this power. I should be able to undo it."

Emma begins to ponder as well. "So, what's keeping this thing up?" 

* * *

Sarah Fisher, the town's ice cream owner, serves an appetizing ice cream cone to Leroy.

"Thanks." Leroy smiles. "Power outage must be your worst nightmare. Lose a lot of merchandise?" He asks.

"No." Sarah Fisher responds politely – yet coldly. "I didn't lose anything. Just lucky, I guess."

Leroy simply smiles and walks out of the establishment. Sarah looks down at the bucket of unfrozen ice cream mix that is sitting on the side of her. She waves one hand over the bucket and freezes the ice cream before sliding her finger into it and taking a lick, appreciating the taste of her own magic.

Sarah steps back and leans against the wall which instantly freezes over from her touch, causing her smile with satisfaction.


	39. Cold As Stone

**I was going to make this chapter much longer, but I wanted to get something up for you all. I know it's been awhile. I was taking a mental health break and, honestly, wasn't feeling too inspired. But as soon as I post this I am going to work on the next chapter. Thanks so much for your kind words and patience. You're awesome! :)**

* * *

It's night time in Storybrooke, Maine, and all of the town is asleep, except for one. Inside the Charmings' loft lies Snow White and Prince Charming and the littlest charming lying asleep inside his bassinet. Upstairs, the Savior sleeps in a somewhat peaceful slumber. But across the bedroom, in her own bed, Avia Swan is having a bit of trouble. Since her memories have returned and having gone to the past where she watched her mother burn at the stake, though, it was not real, Avia couldn't seem to get the image out of her head. And it seemed to get worse every time she closed her eyes to sleep, continuously replaying it over and over until she woke up.

But as the Swan sisters sleep safely inside their home with their parents and brother, a gust of cool wind swirls into the middle of the room causing both sisters to absentmindedly pull their comforters tightly around their bodies to keep warm. Snowflakes then appear and transform into a figure of a woman.

With a flick of her hand, she sends a gush of cool wind down towards Avia before disappearing. Avia opens her eyes and gasps. As she pants heavily, she looks around the room and sees that she is no longer in the Enchanted Forest, but inside her room in Storybrooke. She looks across at Emma, who is still sleeping, and lets out a long sigh before falling back onto the pillow. Avia turns her head to look at the time on her clock and is confused when she sees a lone snowflake resting upon her nightstand. Curious, she furrows her brows and reaches to touch it, but before she make contact the snowflake vanishes.

* * *

The next morning, Snow and David are in the kitchen making breakfast for their children when they hear their daughters making their way down.

"I'm not getting sick." They hear Avia tell Emma, followed by three hard sneezes.

Emma rolls her eyes as she makes it down. "Yeah. You're not getting sick. You're just suddenly allergic to mornings."

Avia narrows her eyes at the sister. "Crazier things have happened."

"Morning, girls." David says as he flips a pancake.

"Morning." Avia says before letting out another sneeze as she sits at the counter. Snow is in the middle of feeding baby Neal when she looks up frowning at her daughter.

Emma grimaces. "Sorry, Dad. Wish I could stay for breakfast, but I have to meet Elsa and Hook. We're going to go talk to Gold and see if he knows anything about Elsa and Anna."

"Keep me updated?" David asks.

Emma nods. "Will do." She grabs her jacket and heads for the door. "Feel better, kid."

Avia groans. "Emma, I'm not – " But Emma is out the door before she could finish. " – sick." She sighs. Snow walks over to her daughter with Neal in her arms and places a hand onto Avia's forehead. Avia scowls, looking up. "Mom, what are you doing?"

Snow frowns. "Avia, you're a little warm. What's hurting?"

"Nothing." Avia rolls her eyes and moves her head away from Snow's touch. "I'm fine. It's just allergies."

David arches his brow at his daughter, unconvinced. "Allergies? Really?" He questions as she places a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Since when do you have allergies?"

"I guess since today." Avia shrugs. But her parents continue to look concern. "I think we have more important things to worry about anyway."

"Avia, if you are sick, that's more important." Snow argues.

"Mom, I promise, I'm fine. I feel great. I just sneezed. It happens." Neal makes a gurgle noise. "See? Baby bro gets it." She jumps off the stool and grabs her backpack and jacket. "I have to go to school."

"Okay. But if you start to feel bad, I want you to – "

"Call you?" Avia interrupts. "I will. Love you, guys!"

"Love you, too." Snow says as Avia walks out of the apartment. She looks up at David, worried.

David shrugs. "If she says she's okay, then we have to believe her."

Snow scowls. "No, we don't."

David chuckles. "Well, we have to make her believe that we do. Now, come on. We have a big day ahead of us, Mayor." Snow smiles proudly as David places a gentle kiss on her head.

* * *

Regina is sitting in her office, inside her home, looking down at Avia's storybook, when Nick and Karley walk in.

"We're heading out." Nick tells her.

"Dinner at Granny's?" Karley asks.

Regina looks up, smiling at the children she never thought she'd have, despite how she got them. "I'll see you two then." Nick and Karley smile back as they begin to turn around. "Actually – " Regina stops them. "I want to discuss something with you both before you go."

"What's up?" Nick asks.

"Come here a second." Regina waves them over.

They walk over and see the storybook. "Is that Avia's book?" Karley asks, intrigued.

Regina nods. "It is. She is letting me borrow it."

"For what?"

Regina sighs. "Well, I'm trying to find something and I'm hoping I'll find it inside of this book."

Nick furrows his brows. "What are you looking for?"

"Have you two ever wondered who wrote this book?"

Nick and Karley glance at one another before shrugging. "I never really thought about it."

"Me neither." Karley says.

"Avia and I just thought it wrote itself. Crazier things have happened."

Regina nods, agreeing. "True. But even if the book wrote itself, there has to be someone behind that magic helping it do so."

Nick scowls at his mother, sensing something is up. "Mom, what are you up to?"

Regina sighs. "These stories about me in the book, I was written as a villain. And things never work out for the villain, so I want to find who wrote this book and make them – " She narrows her eyes at her kids, knowing she better correct herself before they begin to think the wrong thing. " – _ask_ them to write me a happy ending. Is that crazy?"

Nick and Karley look at one another before turning back to Regina. "This is the best idea you've ever had." Nick says, surprising her.

"Yeah. We have to change the book because it's wrong about you." Karley adds. Regina smiles proudly at her kids. "We just have to find the clues."

"So, you'll both help me?" Regina asks.

"It'll be our secret." Karley adds.

Regina smiles at this. "Honestly, I was going to ask Avia, but I'd rather not have the Charmings and Emma questioning my every move."

Nick nods. "We understand. And so will Avia. She'll want to help, too, but until we find something remotely close to what we're looking for I think we should keep it between us."

Regina stands up and pulls Nick and Karley into her arms, hugging them close. "Thank you."

Karley shrugs. "You deserve a happy ending, too."

This only makes Regina smile even more.

* * *

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've never seen her before in my life." Rumple says to Emma who is standing along side Belle, Hook, and Elsa as they stand inside Gold's shop.

"So, how'd she end up inside your urn inside your secret vault of terror?" Emma asks.

"Look, if you really want to know how she wound up there, she's standing right beside you, Miss. Swan." He says, looking at Elsa herself. "Why don't you simply ask her?"

"She did." Elsa tells him. "But I can't remember. Something happened to my memories."

"Well, an all-too-common affliction around these parts. Pity. But as you can see, many objects fall into my possession – urns, necklaces, all manner of things. I can't know the history behind all of them."

"Only if there's something in it for you. Right, mate?" Hook asks, knowingly.

"Yeah, well, that may have been true once." Rumple agrees before turning to Belle. "But recently my life has been turned upside down. I've lost a son. I've gained a wife. So, you might say I've decided to turn over a new leaf."

"Don't forget about my super power." Emma reminds him. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

"How about I do you one better? Let's simply have Belle use the dagger on me." He suggests.

"No." Belle stammers. "No. Rumple, you don't have to do that."

"No, no. Miss. Swan wants proof. And I'm happy to cooperate."

Belle sighs. "Fine." She reluctantly agrees. Belle takes the dagger from her purse and holds it up. "I command you, Dark One, to tell them the truth."

"The truth is just as I said. I had no idea there was someone inside there. I know nothing about Elsa, or her sister. But I wish you best of luck finding her."

Elsa sighs, feeling as if she is getting no where and no where closer to finding her sister.

* * *

Arendelle…

"So, no one has heard from Anna?" Elsa asks as she walks nervously around her castle. "There's been no sightings from any of the scouts?"

"Since you asked me ten seconds ago?" Kristoff asks. "Nope. She's gonna be fine. I've seen Anna fight wolves and snow monsters and that idiot from the Southern Isles." He tries to assure Elsa.

"Hans?"

"Whatever his name is. Look, the point is she can take care of herself, so stop worrying."

"Well, I can't just sit here. I'm going after her."

"She told me you'd try that, and she told me to stop you."

Elsa begins grabbing her things to leave. "Well, you can't. I'm the Queen."

"Which is exactly why you need to stay in Arendelle, as you told her." Elsa stops, looking at her future brother-in-law. "Yep. Anna was right. Logic and reason do work on you." He says, impressed. "Right now, your kingdom needs you more than Anna."

"She knows me too well."

"It's not hard to see. You're a softy. Beneath that 'Obey me, I'm the Queen' thing."

Elsa scowls. "Why is it your compliments are so aggravating?"

"Well, I start out that way, but you'll warm up to me." He teases, causing a smirk to appear on Elsa.

"Your Majesty." A general bursts through the doors. "I apologize for barging in like this, but we have news from one of our scouts."

"Have you found Anna?" Elsa asks.

"No. But they discovered something else in their search." He hands Elsa a letter.

"What does it say?" Kristoff asks.

"There's an army massing in the Southern Mountains." Elsa informs him. "Heading for Arendelle, led by Prince Hans."

Kristoff sighs. "Well, I know every inch of those mountains. Let me sneak up there and see what he's up to."

"I didn't realize the official Arendelle ice master and deliverer got a say in matters." The general remarks causing Kristoff to roll his eyes.

"He doesn't." Elsa says, walking over to Kristoff. "You're not going anywhere. It's too dangerous."

"Oh, there you go warming up to me." Kristoff teases. "You do care."

"My sister wants a wedding. It's probably best the groom is alive."

"So, I'll be real careful."

"You're staying right here." Elsa says, unwilling to argue. "As you said, I am the Queen of Arendelle. So, let me, the Queen, and handle it."

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

As Avia, Karley, and Nick walk out of the high school, Avia begins to sneeze numerous times as they step outside.

"Uh, are you okay?" Karley asks. "You've literally been sneezing all day."

Avia scowls as she gratefully accepts the tissue from Nick. "Thanks. And, that's a little bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

"She's not wrong." Nick tells her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Avia nods as she lets out a cough. "I'm fine." She says in frustration. "It's my allergies acting up."

"Since when do you have allergies?"

Avia groans. "Geez. You sound like my dad."

"Fine. I'll change the subject. Any news on Elsa's sister?"

Avia shakes her head, grimacing slightly. "Not yet. But I hope they find her soon. It sucks not knowing if you'll ever see your sister again. I mean, who knows how long Elsa was in that urn for?"

"At least we know she's alive." Karley shrugs.

"Yeah. But for how long? Anna could be trapped somewhere unreachable."

"Well, let's hope that's not the case." Nick says as they walk up to the ice cream parlor. "Hey. Since you're feeling great – " Avia glares at him. " – how about we get some ice cream? My treat."

"You mean Mom's treat." Karley smirks.

"Gladly." Avia smiles.

Nick rolls his eyes as he follows the girls inside. "Welcome." The parlor owner, Sarah, says with a smile. "And what can I get you three this afternoon?"

"I think I'll get the chocolate cone today." Karley smiles. "Nick?"

"You know, I think I'll have the same." He chuckles.

Sarah smiles. She looks down at Avia who is now leaning against the cold cooler – her forehead resting on the glass and her eyes closed. "And – " Sarah frowns. "Are you feeling alright, sweetie?"

When Avia doesn't respond, Nick nudges her. "Huh?" Avia quickly stands up but keeps her hands on the cooler to keep her balance. "Oh. I'm fine. It just feels really good in here. Um. I'll take an Oreo cone."

Sarah nods. "Great." She turns around and proceeds to put together their order.

"Okay. Maybe we should bring you to your parents." Karley says, concerned. "You're not looking good."

Avia rolls her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just hot. That's it."

"Avia, it's 50 degrees outside." Nick tells her. "You're clearly sick."

"I'm not sick." Avia argues. "And I'm not bothering my parents. It's my mom's first official day as Mayor, and she's really looking forward to the first town meeting. I'm not ruining that for her."

"I'm sure she won't mind. Your parents have had like a million meetings in the Enchanted Forest. It's not like this is any different. Plus, you're sick. They'll want to know." Karley argues.

"I'm not sick!"

"Here you go." Sarah says cheerfully. She hands them each their cone, but as soon as Avia takes hold of hers, it melts instantly, shocking them all.

Nick narrows his eyes at his stubborn friend. "But you're not sick, right?"

Avia just continues to stare in shock at the melted ice cream running down her hand.

* * *

Over at the mayoral office, residents of Storybrooke are gathering for the first official town meeting. Snow is standing at the door with Neal in her arms, greeting them each one-by-one.

"Need a hand?" David asks, approaching his wife.

"Oh, no. I got it." Snow assures him as she rocks Neal in her arms.

"You're planning to run your first fireside chat holding a newborn?"

Snow shrugs. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiles. "Mothers are natural multitaskers."

"That may be, but you're juggling a lot right now."

"Well, that's true." Snow agrees. "I have to say, I'm starting to have more and more respect for our court jester every day."

"Yeah. Rupert was special." David chuckles. "But you're sure you can – "

"We took back a kingdom, remember? I can handle this." They both walk into the room where the town residents are sitting and waiting. "Hi, everyone." Snow greets them all as she and David walk to the front of the room. "And welcome to the very first mayor's fireside chat. For too long, this office was a place to be feared. Well, I want every citizen to feel welcome and included here. So, if you could just refer to the meeting agenda I've printed, there are – "

"What's this about an ice wall?" Archie interrupts.

"Oh, that's, uh, item four. We'll get to that in a minute."

"I vote we skip items one, two, and three." Leroy exclaims. "Show of hands?" Everyone agrees and raise their hands.

"Yeah, that's – oh, fine." Snow gives in. "I can be flexible. The ice wall is nothing to worry about. For the time being, it does surround the entire town – "

The residents begin to panic. "Are you serious?" Leroy shouts.

Neal begins to cry from the noise. "Oh. Everyone calm down. The wall isn't hurting anyone."

"We've been through all this before. I ain't worried about the wall. I'm worried about who made it."

Snow looks down at her agenda. "Item five. Her name is Elsa. She's a friend."

"Is she the one who froze my truck?" Leroy asks, bitterly.

"And made that snow monster that almost killed Marian?" Granny adds.

"But I'm fine." Marian assures them. "Really."

"I've spoken to Elsa, and I promise you we will have all of this under control very soon." David tells them. And there will be no more danger of any kind.

Marian suddenly begins to lose her hearing of everyone as her insides begin to freeze, and she collapse, falling unconscious. "Marian!" Robin shouts, catching his wife before she hits the floor.

* * *

A short while later, Robin hurries inside the mayoral office with Regina following behind. The townspeople have left, leaving just David, Snow, and Marian, who is lying unconscious on the couch.

"How is she?" Robin asks as he walks over to Marian.

"Not good." David tells him. "She's getting colder."

Snow sighs in relief. "Regina, thanks for coming."

"Don't thank me till I've done something." Regina turns to Snow and then notices a painting of birds on the wall behind her. "Who's idea was that?"

"Oh, I thought I would put my own personal touch on the office." Snow says, innocently..

Regina grimaces. "Well, you've succeeded. Hideously." She walks over to Marian.

"Is there anything you can do?" Robin asks, desperately.

Regina exhales sharply, looking the unconscious woman over. "This is strong magic. I can't stop it, but maybe I can slow it down."

Emma, Hook, and Elsa walk in. "What happened?" Emma asks.

"Perhaps you should ask your new friend." Regina says, coldly. "After all, it was her monster that attacked Marian."

"Well, to be fair, we did provoke the beast." Hook says, defending Elsa.

"But this isn't my magic." Elsa tells them. "Someone else did this."

"Oh, and we're supposed to be trust you?" Regina asks, doubtfully.

"You can trust me." Emma says, firmly. "If she says it was someone else, it was."

They all turn towards the door when they see Nick and Karley walking in, each holding up Avia. "Oh, great." Avia says, sarcastically. "You're all here."

"What's going on? What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Avia lies. "I'm fine."

"She's not fine." Nick tells them, receiving an annoyed glare from his friend. "Something is wrong with her magic."

"We went get ice cream after school and it melted as soon as she grabbed it." Karley adds.

Snow rushes to her daughter's side and cups her face. "Avia, you're burning up!"

David walks over and grabs Avia from Nick and Karley. "Come here." He helps Avia to a chair and sits her down.

"She's been sneezing and coughing all day." Nick tells them.

Avia glares at her friends. "Traitors."

"What hurts?" Snow asks as Emma kneels down in front of Avia, looking her over.

"Nothing really." Avia sighs. "I'm just really hot."

Nick and Karley step to the side of Regina and look down at Marian's pale and cold body. "Could this be from a spell?" Nick wonders.

"Possibly." Regina sighs.

"Someone may have casts a spell on Marian, but we are forgetting that Avia spent hours inside of an ice cave. This could simply be just a cold or the flu." Emma assumes.

"Can that affect her magic?" David asks Regina.

Regina nods as she looks over at the pitiful girl as she leans her head – eyes closed, onto Snow's side. "Perhaps. Avia's magic runs off her emotions."

"So, I'll just need medicine and I'll be good?" Avia asks, hopeful.

"Let's hope so."

"What about Marian?" Robin asks, impatiently.

"The only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love." Elsa reveals.

"True love's kiss." Regina utters, bitterly.

"Well, then there's no time to lose." Robin gets down on his knees. Regina looks away, unable to watch her true love kiss another. He strokes Marian's cold cheek as he slowly leans down, pressing his lips onto hers. But nothing happens. "What's wrong? Why isn't it working?"

"I've seen this once before, when Frederick was turned to gold." David remembers.

"Who the hell's Frederick?" Emma asks.

"Long story." Avia says, weakly. "Literally."

"So, the cold is acting as a barrier?" Robin asks, frustrated. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Well, every curse is different." Regina explains as she looks closely at Marian. "I need more time to study this one."

Emma stands up from her spot next to Avia. "I'm gonna go find who did this before it happens again."

"Well, I hope you bring backup."

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Well, between the snow monster and the cave-in – seems like the Savior needs saving these days."

Emma rolls her eyes. "I think you're bitter and you're taking it out on the wrong person. I'll be fine." She places a kiss onto Avia's warm head before heading towards the door.

"Well, I like that battle plan, so I'm with you, Swan." Hook says, stopping her.

"No. Take Elsa to the sheriff's station. Keep her out of sight. Once people get word of this, they're gonna be calling for her head."

"I'd rather save yours than hers. There's someone dangerous out there."

"I don't have time to argue with you about this. Can you for once just do what I say?" Emma storms out of the office.

"And you – " David picks up Avia – bridal style. " – are going home. We're going to call Doc to come check you over."

"But I'm fine." Avia argues, though she didn't have the energy to keep her head up, so she drops it onto her father's chest.

"You should have called us, Avia." Snow reprimands as she gathers Neal in her arms.

"You can't yell at me. I'm sick." Avia pouts.

David chuckles. "Now you're sick?"

"When Mom's yelling at me, yeah."

"Avia." Snow scolds.

Avia frowns as she sinks herself closer to her dad, who stands amused by his wife and daughter as they walk out of the office.

* * *

Arendelle…

It's nighttime as Kristoff walks through the wood, quietly, with his reindeer, Sven, at his side.

"I am doing what Elsa said." He says to Sven who grunts back. "Well, the spirit of it, anyway." Sven grunts again. "Fine. Okay. I'm disobeying her. But she'll be glad, Sven. You'll see. She just doesn't know it yet. Now, stay put, buddy." Kristoff makes his way through some bushes where he discovers a camp set up. As he peeks through the bushes he spots Hans and his brothers. "Wow. He wasn't exaggerating." He says to himself. "He really does have twelve brothers."

Inside the camp, Hans is sitting by the fire, reading a scroll. "Hans." His older brother, Jurgen, calls out to him. "More wood on the fire. It's freezing."

"I'm busy." Hans tells him. "Do it yourself."

Insulted, Jurgen glares at his younger brother. "Now, is that any way to treat your big brother? Maybe I'll throw you on instead." He threatens.

Hans stands up, facing his brother. "You would be wise not to insult the future king of Arendelle."

There's a moment of silence before all twelve brothers begin to laugh. "Don't you think it's a little early to be sizing the crown, Hans?" One of his other brothers asks.

"Remember what happened the last time?" Jurgen adds.

"Of course I remember." Hans exclaims. "But last time, I didn't have this." He holds up the scroll, surprising them with a picture of an urn. 

* * *

"Even if they had enough men to storm the castle, I'd freeze them before they reached the gate." Elsa says from inside her castle.

"He's posturing." The general says. "Prince Hans has seen what you can do."

"And he knows how to defeat her." Kristoff says, entering the room.

"Kristoff." Elsa turns to her soon-to-be-brother-in-law."Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"I should be. I was. Uh, I mean, I went to spy on Hans, okay?"

"You disobeyed me." Elsa says, upset.

"Punish me after I tell you what I found." Kristoff walks over to the table and points to a section of the map that is laying across. "There's an urn hidden in a cave in the North Valley. It has the power to trap people like you."

"People… like me?"

"With magic. Hans wants to use it against you and then invade Arendelle." He explains.

"Your majesty, if this is truly his plan, let us take the fight to him." The general suggests.

"No." Elsa refuses. "I will not risk that many lives. There has to be a way to avoid war."

"I know the valley, the cave, - " Kristoff tells her. " – the shortcut that they don't. Let me bring a few soldiers, and I will destroy the urn."

"You can bring one." Elsa smiles. "Me." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"Elsa's the problem." Leroy states as he and a group of people stand outside of Granny's Diner. "Today it's Marian. Tomorrow she could freeze the whole town."

"As much as I like to move the hot cocoa, somebody's got to stop her." Granny comments before she and Leroy start to walk off.

"Wait." Archie stops them. "You can't just condemn her without all the facts."

"Look around." Leroy growls. "Who else can turn people into popsicles? It's Elsa, and we all know it, so she's got to be stopped before she hurts someone else."

As they continue walking, they pass the ice cream parlor, and the vendor – the true culprit to both Marian and Avia's predicament. She watches as the group walks by and forms an evil grin to her face, hearing their accusation towards Elsa. 

* * *

At the loft, Avia is sitting on the couch with her parents sitting on either side of her while Doc checks her over. He runs the thermometer over her head, taking her temperature.

"101.00" Doc reads. "Not high enough for the hospital, but – "

"I'm not going to the hospital." Avia exclaims.

Snow walks to the kitchen. "He said not high enough – yet." David repeats as he brushes his fingers down Avia's warm cheek.

Doc writes on his prescription pad. "I am going to prescribe cough medicine and a fever reducer. But if her fever goes up any higher, you'll need to take her to the hospital." Avia's eyes widen as she looks up at her father, panicked.

David puts a reassuring hand on his daughter's back. "We are going to make sure it doesn't lead to that."

"Other than that you need to rest." Doc says firmly to Avia.

David stands up with Doc and shakes his hand. "Thanks, Doc."

"Anything for the princess." Doc nods as he makes his way out of the apartment.

Avia sulks further into the couch. "Must he call me that?"

David smirks. "That's who you are… Princess." He teases only causing Avia to grimace more.

Snow walks back in holding a mug of cocoa. "Here, sweetie, this should soothe your throat for the time being."

"Thanks, Mom." Avia gratefully grabs the mug from Snow as Neal begins to whine in the background. "Maybe I should go and stay at Granny's until I'm better. I don't want to get baby bro sick especially since we aren't sure what's wrong with me."

"Nonsense!" Snow exclaims as she walks into the bedroom to check on the baby.

David grabs his jacket and the prescription Doc left. "You are staying right here where we can take care of you. I am going to go pick up your medicine." He leans down and kisses Avia's forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Avia takes a sip of the cocoa and gags loudly causing both her parents to hurry back into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Snow worries. "What hurts?"

Avia grimaces and places the mug on the coffee table. "Nothing. But I think you're losing your touch, Mom. You forgot to heat up the cocoa."

Snow places a now calm Neal into his bassinet as she shares a concerned look with her husband. "Avia, that cocoa was steaming when I brought it to you."

David sits on the edge of the couch and grabs Avia's hands. "Your hands are freezing."

Avia looks desperately at her parents. "What is wrong with me?"

David sighs. "I'm not sure. But we're going to get you better. Hopefully all you need is medicine." He stands back up and looks at his worried wife. "I'll be right back."

Snow nods. "Hurry."

David walks out of the apartment. Avia watches as Snow checks on Neal. "Maybe I should just go upstairs."

"No." Snow says, sternly, looking back at her daughter. "You're staying where I can keep an eye on you." She walks back over to Avia and sits down, passing her hand over Avia's feverish face. "Anyway, it'll be good for Neal to be around germs. It'll build his immune system."

"I don't think you'll be saying that again if I end up on my deathbed." Avia frowns.

"Hey! No one is dying. Do you hear me?"

Slightly frightened by the look on her mom's firm face, Avia simply nods, not trusting her voice. Though she was putting on a brave face, Avia was petrified. She had never been this sick before. She could only hope it was just the flu, but she is, after all, in Storybrooke which means this could be anything. Neal begins to whine again, and Snow could swear she saw her daughter's face fall. "I think I'm just going to try and sleep until Dad gets back."

Snow forces a small smile. "Okay, baby." She stands up but not without placing a gentle kiss onto her daughter's forehead and grabbing the blanket on the couch and placing it over Avia. "I'll just be in the other room with your brother. Yell if you need me."

"K." Avia forces a smile before Snow walks over to Neal and picks him up. But her smile quickly fades as her mom walks out of her view to tend to her baby brother. Avia lets out a long sigh as she wraps the blanket tightly around her and forces her eyes shut, drowning out the soft cries of her brother. 

* * *

Arendelle…

Elsa and Kristoff are trudging through the woods on their search for the urn. "Did Hans say anything else about the urn?" Elsa asks curiously. "Anything at all?"

"Just that it can trap people like you and it's really, really old." Kristoff tells her.

"Do you understand what that means? There must have been others like me. I always thought I was alone."

"You've never been alone. You have Anna." Kristoff reminds her.

"And I love her." Elsa says, sincerely. "But we're not the same."

"Yeah. No, I got that." Kristoff smirks.

"You know what I mean. We're sisters, and I love her, but I have this magic. You should understand. I mean, you grew up with rock trolls."

"So?"

"So, you're human and they're, you know, rocks."

Kristoff scoffs. "They're family. They just wanted what was best for me. I guess I never really felt alone."

"Wish I could see it like that."

Elsa walks ahead of Kristoff until he reaches out and grabs her arm. "Whoa! Watch out!" Elsa gasps and looks down below where she almost walked off a cliff. "Welcome to the North Valley." Kristoff sighs. "The cave is about 100 feet straight down."

"Not a problem. Would you prefer a slide or a spiral staircase?" Elsa asks, ready to use her magic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, no. We can't use magic. Hans might see it and be right on top of us."

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"Well, something a bit more rustic." Kristoff pulls rope out of his bag and throws it over the cliff. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Hook and Elsa are hiding in a narrow alley in town while Hook tries to escort the Ice Queen to safety. "Wait." He says, looking out as a couple walks by. "Alright. Coast is clear." He walks out of the alley and Elsa begins to follow but stops suddenly, looking pensive. Hook turns back around, clearly annoyed. "That means go, love."

"I'm not coming with you." She says, stubbornly. "There's someone out there with powers like mine. I need to find out who. I can't just hide out in some sheriff's station.

"Oh. Well, that works out quite nicely then because that's not where we're going." He informs her.

Elsa looks confused. "It's not?"

"With Emma running into danger? Not a chance in hell. And the sheriff's station's that way." He says, pointing behind Elsa.

"And what's that way?"

"With any luck, danger." Hook starts to walk away with an intrigued Elsa following. 

* * *

After dropping Avia's medicine off at home, David headed into the woods to help Emma. They walk up to Robin's campsite in hopes of finding something that'll help them find a lead.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" David asks his daughter.

"If whoever cursed Marian has the same powers as Elsa, maybe they left a trail." Emma says, hopeful.

"So, we split up and we look for anything…cold."

Emma scoffs, amused. "Yeah."

"Well, shout if you need help, and I'll – "

"Okay." Emma interrupts, abruptly. "Yeah. I got it." David watches with concern as his daughter walks ahead, but now was neither the time or place to question her. So, he heads further into the woods while Emma searches the campsite. As she walks further into the camp, she hears a noise coming from Robin and Marian's tent and immediately grabs her gun, pointing it at the tent. "Whoever's in there, come out." A man by the name of Will Scarlet then steps out with his hands raised up. "Who the hell are you?" Emma asks, knowing she's never seen this man before. "What are you doing in that tent?"

"It depends who's asking." Will shrugs.

"The sheriff's asking."

"I never did like sheriffs very much. Though you do seem like the decent sort, so I'm guessing you're not gonna shoot a man in the back."

After a moment of silence while Emma's gun is still pointed at him, Will takes off running into the woods. Emma quickly puts away her gun and chases after him. "Hey, stop!" Emma shouts right before she trips over a log, resulting in Will to run further away. She jumps up and starts to chase him again. Will, however, assumes he lost her until he is tackled to the ground by David.

Emma catches up while David pulls Will to his feet. "Where were you going?" David asks him.

"I almost had him, but I fell." Emma explains out of breath.

"Don't worry about it. That's why we have two sheriffs."

"Two sheriffs?" Will exclaims. "Bloody hell. That's not even fair, is it?"

"Who are you?" Emma asks again.

"Alright." Will gives in. "My name's Will Scarlet. I used to be a Marry Man until me and Robin Hood had a bit of a falling out."

"So what are you doing in his tent?"

"Well, I heard what happened to Marian. Terrible thing. But I kind of know something that might help."

"Well, he's not here right now, so tell us."

"Look, I'm a thief. Always been a thief, always gonna be a thief. And when there's a blackout like the other night, do you know what a thief does?"

"He goes to work." Emma says, knowingly.

"Exactly. So, I'm working me way down Main Street when I break into the ice-cream parlor and see the strangest thing. There'd been no electricity for hours, but still all the ice cream was frozen solid." Will explains. "How does something like that happen?" 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mayoral office, Marian's body is still lying unconscious on the couch as Robin and Regina stand over her.

"The curse is working its way towards her heart." Regina tells her true love. "Once it touches, that's it."

"Is there nothing you can do?" A heartbroken Robin asks.

Regina sighs, thinking it over. "There might be something. But only if you trust me completely."

"I do." Robin says without a second thought.

"Then I'll send Nick and Karley to my vault to get what I need."

"Of course. What are you going to do?"

"Something drastic." 

* * *

Over at Mr. Gold's shop, Rumplestiltskin is examining something under a microscope when the front door of his shop opens.

"I must apologize, but I'm really rather busy today."

"And here I was hoping for a warm hello from the newly-reformed Mr. Gold." Hook says sarcastically as he walks closer with Elsa lingering behind.

"This is still a place of business." Rumple reminds the pirate as he continues looking through his microscope. "So, unless you have something to offer me, I'm afraid I can be of no further help."

"Well, as it turns out, I do have something to offer you – my silence." Rumple finally looks up, a bit worried. "See, I know that that dagger you gave Belle was a fake." Hook reveals.

"Is that right?"

"Mm. I've hunted you a long time, my old crocodile, and I know you better than most. And I know that you would never let anyone have power over you. Not even Belle."

"And you expect her to believe you without a shred of proof?" Rumple asks.

"Well, I could ask her to summon you with the dagger. And then, when it doesn't work – proof."

"That's a very dangerous insinuation." Rumple glares at the pirate.

"So, we have a deal?" Hook asks.

Rumple smiles. "I do hope Miss. Swan's worth it."

"Good news!" Hook calls out to Elsa. "He's agreed to help."

Elsa walks over, holding out a strand of hair to the Dark One. "This hair is from Marian. Someone cast a freezing curse on her. We need to know who it is."

Rumple takes the strand of hair from Elsa, placing it in the palm of his hand. "Well, you're in luck. Magic can change forms, but never be destroyed. We'll simply return it to its natural state." He waves his other hand over the hair which changes into snowflakes.

Elsa scoffs. "Snowflakes."

"Magic similar to yours, dearie, though not quite the same. Much like a snowflake, each person's magic is unique."

"Poetic." Hook says sarcastically. "How does that help us?"

"Well, magic seeks out like-magic." Rumple explains. "So, if I set this free – " He blows the magical snowflakes out of his hand. " – it should find its way home, back to the person who cast it. 

* * *

"Okay. Call me if anything changes." David hangs up his phone as he and Emma follow Will to the ice-cream parlor.

"How's Avia?" Emma asks.

"Sleeping. Her temperature hasn't risen so that's good. Has she ever been this sick before?"

Emma shakes her head. "Not that I can remember."

"Maybe because she has magic it's causing her illness to worsen – whatever that illness may be." David sighs, frustrated.

"Maybe." Emma mumbles.

"Or maybe whatever she's got was triggered by something in here." Will states, nodding towards the closed parlor.

"What would you know about my sister's illness?" Emma asks, arching her brow in suspicion.

"I know this was the last place she was at before it worsen." He shrugs as he kneels down to pick at the lock. "I hear things."

"Mm-hmm." David hums, doubtfully. "And you think breaking in again is gonna help your case?"

"Can you just be quiet a second, mate? I'm just trying to do this. Takes concentration. Bit tricky. It's all about – "

"Yeah, the tumblers." Emma interrupts, amused. She pushes Will out of the way and starts to pick the lock herself. "I got it."

"You do?" David asks, looking surprised.

Emma unlocks the door. "Neal taught me a few things."

They walk into the empty and dark parlor and start looking around. "Emma, it doesn't look like – "

"Wait. Shh." Emma interrupts. "Listen."

"I don't hear nothing." Will says.

"Exactly. No compressor hum means no cooling system. Smartass here was telling the truth. Something not right here."

"Check the back." Will tells them. "You'll see how right I am."

Emma and David enter the back room and see that it is frozen with ice. "Well, look at that."

"Looks like we owe Will an apology." David adds.

They hear the bell above the front door jingle. Emma rolls her eyes. "Son of a – " They walk out to find Will has escaped and has taken the money from the register with him. "He's gone. And he didn't leave empty-handed."

Emma starts to run for the door, but David steps in front stopping her. "Emma, stop. He's not the most important thing right now."

"So, I just let him go?"

"And then you'll find him."

"Will I?" Emma asks, unsure.

"What's going on?" David asks, but Emma turns around, staying silent. "Emma, I'm your father. Talk to me."

"It's Regina. What she said, she was right. It's like I can't save a cat from a tree right now. It's like I'm the anti-savior."

"You're being a little hard on yourself. We all have bad days."

"Well, I'm having a run of them."

"I know. But you can't lose faith in yourself. Trust me." 

* * *

At the apartment, Avia slowly starts to open her eyes and looks around not seeing her mother anywhere, BUT that doesn't mean she isn't around. Avia could still feel the heat radiating from off herself, but she couldn't help shivering through it. So, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, Avia stands from the couch and heads towards the bathroom. She barely makes it halfway when she hears her mom coming towards her.

"Avia, what are you doing up?" Snow exclaims.

Avia sighs, rolling her eyes. "Bathroom, Mom."

"Okay. Here." Snow grabs Avia's arm to keep her steady. "Let me help you."

Avia groans and pulls away. "Mom, I can go to the bathroom by myself." Neal begins to cry. "And it looks like Neal needs you."

Snow looks defeated, looking back at her daughter and crying son. "Fine, but if you're not out in two minutes – "

"I give you permission to break down the door and rip away all my privacy." Avia smiles.

Snow narrows her eyes at her daughter, not liking her attitude. "Fine. But when you come out you're getting more medicine."

Avia grimaces, but she doesn't argue as she makes her way into the bathroom. As Snow watches her carefully, Avia gives her another smile as she closes the door. Letting out a heavy sigh, Avia slowly walks to the sink and looks at herself in the mirror. Boy, does she look terrifying. She's slightly pale, clammy, and yet freezing. But Avia knew she had to move quick no matter how much it hurt because there was no doubt her mom would definitely knock down the door if she wasn't out soon. So, Avia turns on the water and cups her hand under the faucet, tossing some water over her face. But something felt off. Avia looks into the mirror and her eyes widen in shock when she finds ice forming around her face from the dripping water. "What the hell?" She whispers.

A sudden knock on the door gets her attention. "Avia?" Snow calls out from behind the closed door.

"I'm coming." Avia quickly grabs a towel and wipes her face. "What is happening to me?" She whispers to herself. 

* * *

In the woods, Hook and Elsa are following the snowflakes as they fly through the air, leading them towards the one who formed them in the first place. As they pass a tree, Hook uses his hook to carve an X into it.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asks.

"Leaving a trail." Hook tells her. "I'm more accustomed to outrunning bad weather than following it."

"Snow isn't bad. And we're following magic."

"Try to outrun that, too, when given the chance." Elsa chuckles. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"It's just Emma has magic, and you clearly don't want to outrun her."

"More like the other way around."

"Maybe she feels the same way about pirates as you do about magic."

"I've worked to change. Though, in fairness, being a pirate is not necessarily a bad thing. Particularly a charming one like meself."

"I think your self-appreciation is blinding you to a simple fact – this isn't about you." Elsa points out. "It's about her."

"Is that right? A few short days, and you know Emma so well?"

"We're a lot alike. When you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, it can be hard to let people in, to trust them. Even when they want what's best for you." 

* * *

Arendelle…

Elsa and Kristoff are walking through a cave, the latter holding a torch to guide them.

"There's the urn." Kristoff points to the urn that is sitting in a hole inside a boulder. He chuckles. "See? I told you we could beat Hans the old-fashioned way. Now let's destroy it."

"Do you mind if I use my magic now?" Elsa asks. "Or would you prefer to hack away at it with your ice axe?"

Kristoff scoffs. "You know, my hacking arm's a little tired. I think you should do the honors, your majesty." He jokes.

"Why, thank you, Ice Master." Elsa smiles as she walks over to the boulder and grabs the urn.

Kristoff drops his torch into the torch holder while Elsa examines the urn. "Wait." Elsa scoffs. "There's something written here. I think these are ancient futhark runes. I can't read it. What do you think it says?" She shows Kristoff the urn.

"Uh… 'Dangerous urn! Keep away!'" He shrugs. "Just a guess. Does it matter? Let's destroy it and get out of here."

"What if it can tell me if there are others like me? I'm the only one in my family born with magic. I'd like to know why."

"Elsa, I know you want answers. But right now we can get rid of that urn for your own good, and Arendelle's."

But Elsa ignores him. "I want to know what it says. I might not get another chance."

"Please, Elsa, you have to trust me on this – "

Kristoff tries to take the urn, but Elsa pulls away, refusing to give it up. "No!"

They then hear footsteps walking through the cave. "Someone's coming. Hans." He turns around to find Hans and his brothers approaching. "And his brothers. Three of them, anyway."

"The urn. Get it." Hans demands his brothers.

The three older brothers draw their swords to attack, but Elsa uses her magic, shooting ice at two of them – Franz and Jurgen – stopping them from getting nearer. The third brother tries to attack, but Kristoff steps in and defends Elsa. He kicks the brother to the ground, but Hans points his sword at the back of Kristoff's neck. "Enough, witch. Unless you want your sister to be left a widow." Hans threatens.

"You know, technically, she wouldn't be a widow." Kristoff says, annoying Hans. "We're not married yet, so – " Hans pokes the end of the sword into Kristoff neck. " – ow."

"Hand it over." Hans says to Elsa. "Now."

Elsa hesitates unsure of what to do. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

The snowflakes continue leading Hook and Elsa through the woods. "I'd say we're on the right track." Hook says, noticing the ice on the trees and the ground.

"Yes." Elsa agrees. They see a figure walk out from behind a tree. "Look. There she is."

"Get down." Hook pulls Elsa down to the ground with him, hiding themselves behind a log. Elsa is staring, amazed, by the woman's powers while Hook pulls out his cell phone. "What is that thing?" She asks, curiously.

Hook sighs, pressing a button. "I don't know. It's a device for… talking. I don't bloody know." He says in frustration. "I press the 'Emma' button, and she answers usually." He presses the button again and holds the phone to his ear as he turns with Elsa to watch the woman use her magic once again.

Emma's voicemail picks up. " _'Hey, this is Emma. Leave a message.'_ "

"Why should I carry around this ridiculous thing if you're never there when I use it? We found the person who froze Marian. Get to the west edge of the woods right away." He hangs up, but sees Elsa looking over the log. He quickly pulls her down. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Sorry." Elsa sighs. "I've never seen someone like me before. She doesn't look evil."

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving, love. So, let's just stay out of sight. I haven't the fondness of icebergs and I'd rather avoid being turned into one." 

* * *

Arendelle…

Meanwhile, Elsa has yet to turn over the urn to Hans, who still has his sword pointed into the back of Kristoff's neck.

"This is the man she's to marry?" Hans questions, unimpressed.

Kristoff scoffs. "In fairness, I never tried to kill her."

"I didn't try to kill her. I left her to die."

Kristoff nods, not seeing that as any better. "Important distinction."

"But I'm happy to kill you."

"Please, no!" Elsa begs. "Don't hurt him."

"Then give me the urn." Hans demands.

"Elsa, don't." Kristoff says. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. Just don't let him have it."

Hans continues to poke Kristoff further into the neck, preparing to kill him. "Wait." Elsa stops him. "You can take it. Just let him go."

"Elsa!"

"I'm sorry, Kristoff. I should have listened to you and destroyed it when I had the chance."

"Don't you understand?" Kristoff exclaims. "If Hans has the urn and traps you, then Arendelle is doomed."

Elsa shakes her head. "No, it isn't. I didn't trust you before, which is why I have to trust you now. You have to find Anna and save Arendelle."

Hans motions for one of his brothers to grab Kristoff while making the exchange with Elsa, who frees a trapped Franz and Jurgen. Hans places his sword back in his sheath and grabs the urn from Elsa with a wicked smile on his face. "Huh?" He shows his brothers the urn. "You want to make fun of me now? Showed them." He says, looking at Elsa. "And now I'll show you. You don't belong in this world. You don't belong anywhere. Which is why I'm gonna put you somewhere where it's like you don't even exist." Elsa inhales sharply with tears in her eyes as Kristoff watches in fear. Hans opens the urn, dumping out the liquid that was inside. Elsa watches in confusion as the liquid makes its way to her feet. "The citizens of Arendelle will cheer when I take their kingdom because they'll finally have a real ruler. Not a monster like you."

Elsa glares up at Hans with tears streaming down her face. Nervously, they all watch as the liquid begins to take a human form. Once the transformation is complete, the liquid from the urn is revealed to be none other than the Snow Queen. "No one thought to check if it was empty?" Kristoff asks.

"What's going on?" Hans asks. "Who are you?"

"Hmm, from what I just heard, I think you'd call me a monster." The Snow Queen uses her magic to freeze Hans as his brothers run away, horrified.

"You – " Elsa looks at the Snow Queen with relief. " – You saved me."

"I know from experience. No one should be trapped in that urn. Especially someone as special as you." The Snow Queen notices Kristoff. "Who is this?"

"It's okay." Elsa assures her. "He's okay. His name's Kristoff. He's my friend." She finally admits, receiving a grateful smile from him. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Hook and Elsa continue watching the Snow Queen, waiting for Emma to arrive, but Hook's growing impatient. "We've waited long enough. We have to find Emma."

As they get up, Hook's feet are suddenly frozen to the ground. "I'm sorry." Snow Queen surprises them. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"What?"

"Let go of him now." Elsa demands.

"Not when you and I have so much catching up to do, my sweet Elsa."

"Catching up?" Hook asks, looking upset. "What? You know her?"

Elsa continues to look at the Snow Queen in absolute confusion. "I've never seen her before."

"You've simply forgotten." Snow Queen corrects her.

"I wouldn't forget someone like you. Like me."

"The magic of the rock trolls. They pull memories. They did quite a number on you, I'm afraid."

"The rock trolls?" Elsa questions. "Why would they do that to me?"

"For the same reason they did it to your sister, Anna. Some memories are too painful."

"You know Anna?" Elsa asks, surprised. "What happened to her?"

"The same things that happens to every ordinary person. Eventually they grow to fear us. You wonder how you ended up trapped in that urn. It was your sister." Snow Queen reveals. "Anna put you there."

But Elsa doesn't believe her. "You're lying."

"Am I? Look at the people in this town. They're ready to burn you at the stake."

"Because of what you did. You hurt one of them."

"You mean that woman – Marian. Well, that was an accident." Snow Queen lies.

"No, it wasn't." Elsa says, seeing right through her. "You wanted them to think it was me. To blame me. Why?"

"I was trying to teach you a lesson." Snow Queen begins to approach Hook, who is still frozen to the ground. "Eventually, everyone turns on people like us. Even friends. Even family. They're just waiting for a reason." Snow Queen waves her hand causing ice chunks to form over Hook, aiming towards him.

"What are you doing!?" Elsa raises her hands to use her magic, but nothing happens.

"Don't bother. I've neutralized your magic." Hook panics, trying to force himself out of the frozen ice. "When your friend is found, you'll look responsible." Snow Queen tells her. "Then they'll turn on you and they'll treat you as the monster that they truly see you as, and you'll know that I'm right."

"No!" Elsa shouts as the Snow Queen prepares to kill Hook.

"Hey!" Emma shouts as she and David run towards them. "Dairy Queen!"

Snow Queen appears surprised. "Emma?" She utters.

"Do we know each other?"

"Of course not." She says, though still appearing surprised. "Your reputation precedes you. You really think that your magic is a match for mine?"

"There's only one way to find out." Emma exclaims before using her magic to knock the Snow Queen to the ground. David rushes over to Hook and begins to hack at the ice that has frozen Hook's feet to the ground with a knife. The ice chunks above their heads, though, begin to lower down. The Snow Queen looks up, and with her magic makes them drop, but Emma uses her magic to throw David and Hook into the air and to safety. "You guys okay?"

As David and Hook recover from the blow to the ground, David looks back at his daughter. "Yeah, we're fine." He looks towards where the Snow Queen was laying and sees that she disappeared. "Where is she?"

Elsa turns around, not seeing the Snow Queen anywhere. "She's gone." Emma tells them, out of breath. 

* * *

Arendelle…

"Have you ever made a snowman come to life?" Elsa asks the Snow Queen excitedly as they walk through the castle. "That's the best."

Snow Queen smiles. "Have you tried building an ice palace yet?"

"Yes! You have to see it sometime." Snow Queen looks around, appearing saddened, especially when she spots a painting on the wall. "That's my favorite painting of my parents. I feel like it gets my mother's smile just right."

Snow Queen steps to the side of Elsa as they both look up at the painting. "I agree."

"You knew her?" Elsa wonders.

"Yes. She's my sister." Snow Queen confesses, tearfully. "I knew, when you told me you were Queen, that I – I was waiting for the right moment. I didn't want to overwhelm you. Did I?"

"No – " Elsa says, taken aback. "I – Well, a bit, yes." She admits. "Mother never told me she had a sister."

Snow Queen looks hurt by this. "I'm sure she was trying to spare you a very painful history. You see, I was trapped in that urn by people who fear magic like ours. But that was a long time ago. And now I cannot wait to see my beloved sister again. Where is she?"

"Lost at sea. I'm sorry."

"Oh, my poor darling girl. You must have felt so lonely when she died."

Elsa shrugs. "It was just me and my sister, Anna." Snow Queen nods, understanding. "But now she's missing." Elsa worries. "And I fear something's happened to her, too."

"We'll find her." Snow Queen promises. "Together." Elsa smiles, appreciatively. "That's what family is for." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Elsa is sitting in the dark, outside, depressed, while Emma, David, and Hook converse behind her.

Emma sighs. "No sign of her. Not even tracks."

David senses something is wrong with his daughter. "What is it? You okay?" Emma starts to pace, seeming unsure about all of this. "Hey, we're gonna find her. Don't let Regina shake your confidence."

"It's not that." Emma stresses. "It's this Snow Queen. It's like she didn't just know Elsa. She knew me, too."

"Well, you are the sheriff and the savior and royalty." David reminds her. "I think pretty much everyone in Storybrooke knows who you and your sister are."

Emma sighs. "There's something more. It's like, when she said my name, I don't know. It sounded familiar."

"Well, we'll figure it out. But today you did good. You stopped her. It was a pretty impressive show, Sheriff."

"That it was." Killian agrees. "But perhaps we should keep searching, find the villain's lair, as it were."

"So, you can almost get yourself killed again?" Emma glares. "That's exactly why I told you to go to the sheriff's station." She storms away towards Elsa. "How are you doing?"

"That woman was lying about my sister." Elsa tells her. "She would never trap me in that urn. She was lying about the past. I just wish I knew the truth."

"I've learned the past has a way of revealing itself. Give it time." Elsa just simply nods, thinking about her sister. "We're gonna find her, Elsa." Emma assures her. "Your sister, Anna, and this Snow Queen. My gut tells me that you two are just pawns. I think this is about something more."

"What makes you say that?"

"I brought you to this world, Elsa, but it was an accident." Emma explains. "The Snow Queen, she was already here. I'm starting to think maybe it wasn't just some curse that brought her to Storybrooke." 

* * *

Over at the mayoral office, Regina is standing over Marian's frozen corpse when Robin Hood walks through the door.

"Roland's with Little John now." He tells her. "I wish I could have told him I did everything I could."

Regina sighs. "Every true love's kiss can't solve every problem."

"Well, there's a reason that kiss didn't work." Robin confesses. "And it's not what everyone thinks. I'm in love with someone else."

Regina appears shocked, stammering on what to say, before a sincere smile appears on her face. "You are?"

Robin nods. "Yes. But – "

"I know." Regina interrupts, unhappily. "I know you have to go back to her. She's still your wife."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Before Regina can say anything, Karley and Nick run in. "You really need to clean that vault out." Her son tells her. "But we found it."

Karley puts her bag down and opens it. Regina looks over at Robin. "You're sure you still want me to do this?"

"Yes." Robin nods, affirmatively.

Karley opens the box she retrieved from her bag as they all stand, watching as Regina takes a deep breath before plunging her hand into Marian's frozen chest and forcefully ripping her heart out. "Well, the ice hasn't touched her heart yet. We can keep her alive." She places the heart into the box, grabbing it from her daughter.

"So, then, she'll simply stay like this?" Robin asks. "Alive but frozen?"

Regina nods, confirming. "Until we find a cure. And I will find one."

But Robin looks over Marian's frozen body, appearing unsure. 

* * *

At the apartment, David just finished filling Snow and Avia on what happened with the Snow Queen.

"So, there really are more people like Elsa out there." Snow says.

"Except Elsa is good. This Snow Queen seems to have some sort of vendetta against Elsa. It seems they had a past, but Elsa doesn't remember her." David explains.

Avia rolls her eyes. "What else is new? That's all this town ever does is lose their memory. It's getting quite annoying."

David chuckles. "I agree." He places his hand upon his daughter's cheek. "And how are you feeling? You haven't been giving your mother trouble, have you?"

Avia glances awkwardly at her mother who is smiling down at Neal. "Never." Avia smirks.

Snow looks over with a smile. "She wouldn't be Avia if she didn't."

"And how are you feeling? You still feel a bit warm." David frowns.

Avia shrugs as she throws her head back onto the couch. "Just…tired."

"Well, let me put Neal down and I'll take your temperature again then we can get you to bed." Snow starts to put Neal in his bassinet until Avia stops her.

"It's fine." Avia says, confusing Snow. "Dad can do it." Avia looks at her father. "Right, Dad?"

David looks over at Snow, seeing the hurt on her face. "Uh – " Snow forces her eyes away, looking back down at Neal. " – Sure, kiddo."

"Thanks, Daddy." Avia sighs. David stands up and walks passed Snow, but not without placing a gentle kiss on her head, before grabbing the thermometer off the kitchen counter. "Hey, Dad, you said Hook and Elsa found this Snow bit – " Snow narrows her eyes sternly at her daughter, knowing exactly what she was about to say. " – Queen – " Avia quickly says. " – because snowflakes led them to her?"

David walks back over while he sets up the thermometer. "That's right." He nods, sitting down. "Why do you ask?"

Avia furrows her brows, thinking. "Well, I don't know if I was just dreaming, but last night when I – woke up, I guess, I turned over and found a snowflake on my nightstand."

David and Snow glance at one another before looking back at their daughter. "A snowflake?" Snow questions, curiously.

Avia nods. "Like I said, I could have just been dreaming. But when I went to grab it, it vanished."

"It melted?" David asks.

Avia shakes her head. "No. It vanished. Like, into thin air, as if I was seeing things. What if the Snow Queen was in my room last night, and maybe that's where she remembers Emma?"

David looks up at his wife, both looking completely confused and curious. "Maybe." David utters. He turns back to Avia, remembering what he was supposed to do. "Okay. Open up." Avia opens her mouth allowing her father to place the thermometer inside. "And while we wait for that, I'll go call Emma." David walks away to call his oldest while Snow stands nearby, rocking Neal in her arms while she stares at their youngest. She could feel Avia pushing her away and it's killing her not knowing why. 

* * *

Over at Granny's Diner, Hook is sitting outside at one of the tables having a drink. Emma walks out of the diner in a hurry.

"Swan." Hook calls out. "Don't make a man drink alone."

Emma continues walking. "Not in the mood for a drink or a man. I have to go to my sister."

Hook jumps up and chases after her. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you today." Emma ignores him. "I know you feel like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders. But at some point, even though we're quite different, - " He grabs Emma by her arm before she can make it to her car and turns her around to face him. " – you've got to trust me."

"That's what you think this is about?" Emma asks. "That I don't trust you?"

"Is that not what it's about?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then why do you keep pulling away from me?" He asks sternly.

"Because everyone I've ever been with is dead." Emma exclaims. Hook stares at Emma, unsure of what to say. "Neal and Graham. Even Walsh." She stares back at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "I lost everyone. I can't lose you, too."

"Well, love, you don't have to worry about me." He says softly with a charming grin. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving.

Hook then pulls Emma in close and passionately kisses her in the middle of the street. 

* * *

Deep in the woods of Storybrooke, the Snow Queen walks alone until she comes to an open area where Rumplestiltskin is sitting on a rock.

"Don't worry, dearie." Rumple assures her. "It's only me. Sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted."

"They will."

Rumple nods. "We shall see." He stands up, walking towards her. "And, uh, did Miss. Swan remember you?"

"No." Snow Queen answers.

"That's good for you. Because it could happen." Rumple scowls. "And you wouldn't want that, now, would you?" Snow Queen stays silent. "Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"When I'm ready to make a deal, I'll come to you."

Rumple grins. "A moment I eagerly await. Now, you should find some shelter. It's getting quite frosty.

And with that he walks away as the Snow Queen grins mischievously.


	40. Things We Saw

Enchanted Forest / A long time ago…

In a dark underground lair lit only by dim fires is a man dressed in a red cloak sweeping the floor. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows out all of the torches, alarming the man. He drops his broom and takes out his sword.

"Show yourself, Dark One."

"You – " A voice echoes from behind him. " – are not the sorcerer."

The man turns around to see a cloaked figure walking towards him. "No. I am his Apprentice. And you are not the first Dark One I have faced." He charges towards the Dark One and swings his sword, but the Dark One vanishes, reappearing behind him. The apprentice tries to attack again, but he is sent flying back with magic. The Dark One turns his attention to a box in the middle of the room that rests on a stone table. "You don't want to know what you'll unleash if you open that box." The apprentice warns.

The Dark One removes his hood, revealing himself to be Zoso, as he turns to the apprentice. "Then the sorcerer should not have put his faith in someone like you." He turns back to the box and waves his dagger across it, but he is blasted with a protective shield that sends him flying through the air.

"Fortunately, Zoso – " The apprentice says as he stands. " – I am not the only thing he puts his faith in."

"An enchantment!" Zoso exclaims, furiously.

The apprentice picks up his sword, placing it back into his sheath. "Cast by the sorcerer himself. And no one who has succumbed to the darkness in their heart can ever break it. Now be gone." Zoso vanishes. "Every Dark One has tried, but no Dark One will ever possess what is in that box." He says to himself. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Inside Gold's pawnshop, Rumplestiltskin is looking over the same magical box which was once protected by the apprentice. He wave his dagger over it and activates it. The stars in it start to swirl, releasing a purple cloud and glittering magic which soon takes the shape of a large blue hat. Rumple looks down at the powerful magical item and he cannot help by smile. 

* * *

At the apartment, since Avia was diagnosed with this mysterious illness, she has been sleeping downstairs in her parents' bed, kicking David out on the couch which he didn't mind. They wanted to keep a close eye on their daughter and being downstairs was the best way for that to happen. It had been a few days now but, thankfully, Avia's fever hadn't gone up. It was still at 101 degrees, but it was miserable for them all because it seemed nothing was working to help rid it away. Plus, any food or drink Avia was to touch, whether hot or cold, would change the temperature to the opposite of what it was originally. So, getting Avia to stay hydrated and to eat has become challenging for the parents. They never dealt with this sort of illness – not even when Emma was younger. So, this was all fairly new to them – on top of being parents to their adult child and baby. They were still having trouble getting Emma to open up to them. And Avia was still pushing herself away from her mother which was really frustrating for Snow. She just wanted to comfort her daughter, but Avia was having nothing of it – only wanting either her father or Emma to do whatever is needed for her, and making the excuse that Snow needs to be free for Neal in case he may need something because he is, after all, a baby. But Snow and David could see there was more to it.

Also, because she is sleeping downstairs for the time being, her nightmares were no longer a secret. Although, Snow and David aren't exactly sure what they're of - when they're woken up to their daughter begging and crying, it's obvious it's not good.

So, as she lays in her parents' bed, another nightmare ensues. Avia is tossing and turning as she whimpers pitifully. Suddenly, with a deep gasp, Avia jumps up, panting. "Mom!" She yells out absentmindedly. "Mom!"

Snow and David run into the room. "Avia!?" Snow exclaims. She sits in front of her distressed daughter. "Avia, I'm here. I'm here."

But Avia was still looking around in a complete daze. "I think she's still asleep." David tells her.

Snow steadies her daughter's head and forces Avia to make eye contact with her. "Avia, I'm here right here." She repeats calmly. Avia starts to come to – her breathing slowing down as she stares into her mother's green eyes. Snow smiles softly. "There's my girl."

David reaches over and cups Avia's cheek. "You're still burning up." He frowns. "Do you think you're ready to tell us what your nightmare was about?"

Avia looks down and slowly seeps back under the covers and that's when Snow notices Avia's hand shaking. "You're shaking, baby." She tries to reach for Avia's hand, but Avia quickly pulls back, hiding her hand into her chest. With tears in her eyes, Snow looks back at her husband, who is showing the same concern. Avia stares straight ahead with apparent fear in her eyes as she holds her shaking hand to her chest. "I'm going to go get your medicine." It was obvious Snow was upset, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to stop caring for her daughter, no matter how far Avia tries to push her away.

David sighs as he walks over to the other side of the bed. He kneels down in front of Avia and brushes his hand through her drenched hair. "You're going to have to tell us soon, kid. We're not going anywhere. Let us help you."

But Avia continues staring off, knowing if she looks at her father she would surely breakdown, and that's not something she was ready to do yet. 

* * *

Inside Granny's diner, Hook is playing darts. He throws one and hits the bulls-eye but stops once Emma enters.

"The Snow Queen turn up?" He asks. "Did I miss the search party?"

"Oh, nothing to miss." Emma tells him. "There's no sign of that ice witch yet."

"That's all right, Swan. You'll find her. How's the young Swan doing?"

Emma sighs. "Still the same, unfortunately. But neither one of those things are why I am here."

"Then why are you here?" He wonders.

"Well, I thought about what you said the other night about being a survivor, and you're right."

"It's like I said, love, you don't have to worry about me." Hook turns around, preparing to throw another dart.

"Good, cause I'm here to ask you out." Emma admits, nervously. Hook throws a dart, missing the board completely. "To dinner or something."

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Hook turns back around, facing Emma. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?"

"Should have known you'd be old-fashioned, given your age – what are you, like 300?"

"Curses and Neverland may have given me experience. But as you can see, I've retained my youthful glow." Emma scoffs, amused. "I happily accept on one condition – you let me plan the evening."

"I know how to plan a date." Emma says, offended.

"You know how to chase a monster. I know how to plan an evening out."

"Well, I don't pillage and plunder on the first date, just so you know." She jokes.

"Well, that's because you haven't been out with me yet." Hook tells her. Emma chuckles. "See you tonight."

Emma smiles and proceeds to walk out of the diner. Once outside, she heads to her car and notices something strange underneath it, a large puddle of water. "The hell – " She mutters to herself, noticing the rest of the town is completely dry. 

* * *

After taking some time to calm down, Avia is sitting at the breakfast bar, attempting to eat while David stands on the other side, watching.

Avia sighs heavily, pushing the bowl away. "I can't eat this." She says in her hoarse voice. Though the only symptoms she was feeling was exhaustion, it looked like she gained a sore throat without the pain and discomfort, causing her voice to go in and out, annoying her even more.

David uncrosses his arms and sighs. This has become an on-going battle. Either he or Snow would watch over Avia, trying to get her to eat. Usually, they'd win, but other times, it was just too much, and they'd give up. But it had been since yesterday morning since Avia had anything to eat, and the worried parents knew they needed to get her to eat something to keep her energy up. "Avia – " He leans across the counter, pushing the bowl back in front of her. "I know this is hard."

"How?" Avia asks. "Dad, no one knows what's wrong with me. For all we know that ice bit – " David narrows his eyes sternly at his daughter. " – witch – " Avia grits. " – did this me and she may be the only way to reversing whatever this is. So, no, you don't know how hard this is because you don't have someone constantly coming after you."

"Avia, you think it's easy for your mother and me to watch our children suffer and not have any idea on how to help them? We are trying, kiddo, but you have to let us. You're going to get better and you are going to get your magic under control. I believe that and we need you to believe that, too. We're going to get you through this."

Avia shakes her head. "You should have just let Regina bind my magic."

David reaches across the counter and grabs his daughter's hand. "Then you wouldn't be you, Avia."

"I wouldn't be sick either."

David goes to say something, but Snow walks into the apartment with Neal, carrying a bag of groceries. "Hey. You're up." Snow smiles at her daughter. David walks around and grabs the grocery bag from her while she sets Neal down in his bassinet. She walks over to Avia and presses her hand onto her forehead. Avia didn't even have the energy to fight them on it anymore. "And you're eating."

Avia grimaces, pushing the bowl away again. "We're trying." David says. Avia drops her head down on the counter.

"Well, how about we try a little later?" Snow suggests, rubbing her daughter's back. "I am going to go and draw you a nice warm bath. Maybe you'll feel a little better." Snow doesn't wait for Avia to respond, though. She glances at her husband who lets out a heavy sigh before she turns and walks to the bathroom.

David pulls the medicine Snow just bought from out the bag and walks over to Avia, sitting on the stool next to her. "Mom bought you more medicine." Avia groans. "It's the pills this time." He chuckles. "But you'll need to take at least one bite of you soup for me before you can take it."

Avia picks her head up, looking miserable. "Okay." She picks up the spoon and slowly brings the soup to her mouth which is ice cold. David watches helplessly as his daughter grimaces and then takes the pill. She looks up at David with tears in her eyes. "I hate this."

David brings Avia into his arms and kisses her longingly on her temple. "I know. I hate this, too." He whispers. 

* * *

Rumplestiltskin enters his shop and is shocked to find Hook waiting inside, sitting on top of one of the counters.

"Making yourself at home, are we?" He says, bitterly.

Hook smiles. "I'm here to make another deal."

"Not interested."

"Oh, you will be, unless you want Belle to learn the truth about your precious dagger."

"Tread carefully." Rumple grits angrily as he approaches the pirate. "I might just take your other hand."

"It's funny you say that 'cause my hand is exactly what I'm here about." Hook says, confusing Rumple. 

* * *

A short while later, Rumple places a glass filled with a preserving liquid and Hook's hand on the counter. "You kept it all of these years?" Hook asks in disbelief.

"Only to remind myself I should have finished the job when I had the chance." Rumple tells him.

"Can you reattach it?"

"Indeed. But the question is, why?"

"I've got a date with Emma. Should things go well, and she wants me to hold her, I want to use both hands." Hook explains.

"Oh, I see blackmail brings out the romantic in you." Rumple says, sarcastically. "But this hand may bring out the worst."

Hook scowls. "What the devil does that mean?"

"This hand belonged to the man you used to be – cunning, selfish pirate. If I reunite this with your body, there's no telling what influence it could have on you."

Hook is silent for a moment before letting out a laugh. "Sorry, Dark One. I'm not gonna fall for your tricks today. Nothing can change me back." He removes his hook. "Now give me my hand, or Belle finds out exactly who she's married to, because unlike me you haven't changed one bit…crocodile."

"Very well." Rumple waves his hand over the glass and, with magic, reattaches the hand to Hook's arm. Hook smiles as he looks down at his hand. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Hook glares at Rumple, ignoring him, and leaves the shop. 

* * *

At the apartment, Avia walks out of the bathroom shivering uncontrollably as she carries the blow dryer with her to the couch. Snow rushes over and places Neal into his bassinet.

"Honey, you should have called me." Snow grabs the blanket from the couch and wraps it around her daughter's shaking body.

Avia shrugs. "There was nothing you could do anyway." She looks around. "Where's Dad?"

"He went to pick up Elsa so that we can do research. Here. Let me blow dry your hair for you." Snow tries to grab the blow dryer but Avia pulls back. "Avia."

"It's okay. I can do it."

"Avia, you are freezing and sick. Let me help you."

Avia scoots further away from Snow. "It's fine, Mom. I can do it. You need to watch over Neal."

Okay. Snow had enough. She was getting to the bottom of this now, without David. "Okay. Avia, what is going on with you?"

"What?" Avia exasperates. "I'm sick."

"I know you are sick." Snow says firmly as she sits in front of her daughter, forcing Avia to look at her. "That is why I am trying to help you. Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not." Avia scowls. "I can take care of myself. Neal can't. That's it."

"Honey, Neal is fine. He doesn't need me right now, but you do. So, come on. Hand me the blow dryer." Snow tries to reach for the blow dryer again, but Avia was not giving it up.

"No. I don't need your help." Suddenly, Avia's hand begins to shake causing her to drop the blow dryer. "Oh, no."

Snow's eyes widen. "Avia – "

Avia quickly brings her hand to her chest and tries to retreat away from her mother, but Snow is faster and grabs Avia around her waist, bringing her back. "No, Mom!" Avia yells as she tries to pull herself away.

"Don't push me away, Avia." Snow begs. "Let me help you, sweetheart."

Avia starts to cry, shaking her head. "No. You can't! Let me go. Please!"

Snow grabs her daughter's shaking hand and leans her head onto Avia's. "Never." She whispers, only causing Avia to cry harder. "Just let us help you, baby. Please."

"You can't." Avia sobs. She continues to fight her way out of Snow's grip, but Snow was not letting go. Not this time.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm evil."

Snow looks down at her hysterical daughter in confusion. "What?" She turns Avia around in her arms and gently caresses her face. "What are you talking about, Avia? There is not an evil bone in your body."

Avia begins to cry even harder. "I am. I've seen it. I don't want to hurt you. You have to stay away from me."

"What do you mean, you've seen it?"

Avia shakes her head. "I can't."

Snow gently pulls Avia's chin up. "Look at me, baby." Avia slowly looks up at her mother's kind, tearful eyes. "Is that what your nightmares have been about? Are you hurting me?" Avia gulps, nodding. Snow smiles softly. "Sweetheart, those are just dreams. I know you would never hurt me."

"You don't know that. When we went to the past, I – I watched you burn at the stake. I know it didn't really happen, but in my dream it does. But instead of Regina doing it…it's me. I've already lost you twice. I can't let Neal lose you, too." Avia admits.

"Oh, Avia." Snow sighs and brings Avia back into her arms, holding her close. "Neal will never lose me, and neither will you and Emma. Those days are over. I promise."

"You can't promise me that."

"I just did." Snow smirks. "You are not evil. And I know in my heart that you never will be. You are the kindest soul. You could never hurt anyone. You are my brave and strong girl."

"I don't feel so strong." Avia mumbles, dropping her head onto her mother's chest.

Snow places a gentle kiss on her daughter's warm head as she brushes her fingers through her long, wet, and wavy hair. "You will soon enough." Snow opens her hand which is holding Avia's small and shaking one. "And we are going to find a cure for you, too. But you have to stop pushing me away because I want to be able to hold you like this for as long as I can."

Avia smirks, nodding. "I'm sorry."

Snow shakes her head, pulling Avia's chin up to look at her. "Don't ever be sorry for something you can't control. We are going to get your magic under control and you're going to be back to normal in no time."

Avia scoffs. "What even is normal anymore?"

"Well, we won't be able to find out if you don't let me blow dry your hair." Snow playfully glares.

"Okay." Avia chuckles. 

* * *

Later that evening, Avia and Nick are sitting at the kitchen table while Elsa paces on the side of them.

"So, where's Karley?" Avia wonders.

"She is back at home helping Mom find a way to cure Marian." Nick says as he digs inside his backpack.

Avia arches her brow, intrigued. "Yeah? And how's that going?"

Nick sighs. "Not great." He drops three heavy books on top of the table.

"Please tell me that's not the homework."

Nick shrugs. "You've missed a lot."

"I've only been gone for a few days. You can't tell me I've missed that much."

"Well, if it helps, they said you can turn it in whenever you're feeling better. No rush. I guess being a princess and all has its perks."

Avia smirks, looking innocently at Nick. "Or my best friend could just – "

"Uh-uh!" Snow walks in, carrying Neal and two books. "Don't even finish that sentence. You are doing your own work."

Avia groans. Nick smirks. "I guess being a princess only has its perks outside the home." Avia rolls her eyes, grimacing.

Snow drops two heavy books onto the table. "Census Records." She says to Elsa. "From the first and second curses. If Anna was ever in Storybrooke, we'll find some trace of her here."

"Your curses are very…thorough." Elsa says, impressed.

"That's just 'A' through 'E.'"

David walks over with the rest of the books. "Here are the rest of them." He grunts, dropping the heavy books onto the table.

"Okay." Emma heads downstairs in a long fancy dress for her date with Hook. "I want honest opinions." Everyone looks up at her, stunned. "What do we think?"

"Wow." Snow smiles.

"What your mother said." David says.

"You look beautiful, Emma." Avia compliments.

"Thanks, sis." Emma smirks.

"Is that just the corset?" Elsa asks innocently. "Where's the rest of it?"

Emma frowns, looking down at her dress. "This is the rest of it."

An excited Snow places Neal down into his bassinet. "Someone's sister is going on a very big date tonight!"

"Let's not oversell – " Snow takes a picture. "Wow." Emma laughs awkwardly. "I really need to get my own place."

Avia laughs. "She's not going to prom, Mom. Geez."

Snow narrows her eyes down at her daughter as she gently swats her arm. "Cut your mother some slack." David chuckles at his daughters. "It's not like we got to send you to a ball." He reminds Emma.

"You sure you guys don't want help?" Emma asks, looking down at the books on the table. "Maybe I can get Hook to stay in for the night."

"Well, I can use some help on – " Snow swats Avia's shoulder again. " – nothing." Avia rolls her eyes.

"My sister put her wedding on hold because of me." Elsa explains to Emma. "I don't want anyone else to stop living their lives on my account."

With that, there's a knock on the door. "Here we go." Snow sings excitingly.

"Okay." Emma exhales. She opens the door and is surprised to see Hook wearing modern clothes.

"You look stunning, Swan." Hook says, stunned by her beauty.

"You…look…"

"I know." He grins as he walks in. "Now that I'm settling into this world, I finally thought it was time to dress the part." He holds out a single rose with his new hand, but Emma doesn't notice.

Emma chuckles. "Wow, you really went all out."

But it seems everyone else has. "Uh, Emma…" Avia nods her head towards Hook's hand.

Emma follows their gazes and is shocked. "Is that – "

"Mine?" Hook questions. "Yeah. The Dark One kindly restored what he once took from me. It seems he has indeed changed his ways."

"So, what do we call you now – 'Captain Hand'?" Avia laughs.

Hook smiles at her. "'Killian' will do."

"Okay, Killian. We should get out of here before my father decides to give you his overprotective-dad speech." Emma says, sensing David's death-glare on the pirate.

"Well, you can spare yourself the trouble, mate. I assure you, your daughter couldn't be in better hands."

"That's exactly what worries me, especially now that you have two of them." David tells him.

"I can take care of myself." Emma assures him.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Goodbye."

"Don't do anything you used to do!" Avia shouts out as Emma walks out with Killian.

"Avia!" Snow exclaims.

Avia shrugs, laughing at herself. "I think it's the medicine."

"Mm-hmm." Snow shakes her head as she smiles down at the photo of Emma.

David closes the door. "I wasn't too hard on him, was I?" He jokes.

"Just a reminder for me to keep my first date far away from here." Avia tells them.

David walks back over to them. "You are never dating."

Avia chuckles. "Whatever you say, Dad."

"You should have seen me when Kristoff started dating Anna." Elsa smiles. "It's the only time in my entire life that I've ever made someone sweat."

"Speaking of which, let's see if we can figure out what happened to your sister." Snow states, getting back to the reason they're all there. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Anna walks through the halls of the Dark Castle. "Rumplestiltskin?" She calls out to the Dark One. "Are you here? The door was open."

Inside the dining room sits Rumplestiltskin at the head of the table with his crystal ball in front of him. "End of the hall, first door on your right." Anna walks up, standing at the entryway. "Come on in, dearie."

With caution, Anna slowly makes her way in. "My name is Joan." She says, still going by her alias. "I was hoping you could help me." Before Rumple can reply, Anna scowls as she gets a closer look at the imp. "Is there something wrong with your skin?" She then quickly realizes how rude that sounded when Rumple stands with a small smirk on his face. "Not that it looks like anything's wrong with your skin." He tries to speak, but Anna continues to ramble. "You know, I have a cream – "

"Your name isn't Joan." He interrupts. "You see, names are my stock and trade, dearie, and yours is Anna of Arendelle. No need to keep secrets from me. I know more about you than you think."

"So – " She chuckles, nervously. " – you know why I'm here?"

"You want to know why your parents ventured into this strange land."

"My sister thinks it was because of her, but I know she's wrong. Can you help me?"

"As it happens, your parents paid me a visit on their journey. It would seem when one needs answers, I'm the place to go." He explains, dramatically.

"What answers did they seek?" Anna asks, curiously.

"Well, I can't just tell you, dearie. You see, aside from names, I also have a penchant for making deals."

"A deal? Sure, I'll make a deal." Anna happily agrees. "I'll do whatever it takes to help my sister."

Rumple giggles manically. "Whatever it takes?" A small vial filled with liquid magically appears in his hand. "Oh, I love it when they say that. At the foot of the dark mountains lives a very old man – prickly sort, probably eats children for breakfast." He explains, playfully. "I want you to put this in his tea."

"What will it do to him?" Anna worries.

"Sorry, dearie. That's not part of our agreement. Oh, speaking of which – " Rumple conjures up a contract. " – our contract." He places it on the table. "Sign here, and I shall tell you why your parents came to see me. Do we have a deal?"

Tempted, Anna looks at the contract, then at the pen Rumple is holding out for her before looking at the imp himself. 

* * *

A while later, Anna is standing outside a small farmhouse, contemplating what she should do in her head while she holds the vial that Rumplestiltskin had given to her. She lets out a dreadful sigh as she places the vial into her pocket before she knocks on the door.

An elderly man, the Apprentice, opens the door. "Can I help you?"

Anna smiles nervously back at him. "Yes – uh, maybe." She stammers. "I – I – I mean… Can I come in?"

"I just put a kettle on the fire. Join me for tea and biscuits."

Anna enters the house and is surprised to see actual biscuits on the fire. "Biscuits. You mean you don't eat children?"

The Apprentice chuckles. "Is that what they're saying about me these days?" He grabs his broom and begins to sweep the floor.

"Yes." Anna answers, awkwardly. "No! Well – sorry."

"So, what brings you so deep into the woods? To the home of an alleged devourer of children?"

"I'm on a quest to help my sister, but I seem to have gotten myself a little bit turned around."

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you wish." The old man offers. "I assure you, the biscuits are delicious, and they are made with flour." He jokes.

The tea kettle begins to whistle, signaling that it's ready, so Anna takes it upon herself to grab it. She opens the lid and pulls out the small vial, debating if she should actually put it in the tea, potentially killing the man. She gives another look at the man, who is still sweeping, paying her no mind, and that's when she realizes there was no way she could hurt him. So, she tips the vial into the fire and stands back up. "So, do you take sugar?" 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

At the restaurant, Emma and Killian enter and Emma seems a bit surprised. "Well, Swan, what do you think?" Killian asks.

"I like that it's not Granny's." Emma tells him.

They walk over to a table, and Killian charmingly pulls out her chair. Emma smiles, seeming rather impressed. "I've only seen you go on one date, and that was with a flying monkey. Thought I had to top that." He says before sitting on the opposite side.

"He set the bar pretty high. He proposed that night."

"He also tried to kill you."

"Right. There's that."

"Shall I order us some drinks?" Killian asks.

Emma hesitates. "Not tonight."

"Why, love? You a bit worried you'll find me even more irresistible after a few libations?" He teases.

"No. I want to stay sober tonight just in case the Snow Queen decides to crash our date."

Killian nods, understanding. "You still think her being here has something to do with you."

"I don't think it. I know it." Emma says, sounding pretty positive. "There was a puddle next to my car this afternoon."

"A puddle?" Killian chuckles. "What does that prove? Look, Swan. I didn't bring you here to worry about the Snow Queen." He reaches across the table and takes her hands. "I brought you here to show you a good time." Killian then signals over to the bartender who nods in return.

Meanwhile, over at the bar, Will Scarlet notices the direction the bartender is looking and starts to worry when he sees Emma. "Oh, bloody hell." He mumbles, downing his drink. "What's the sheriff doing here?" He then stands up and walks alongside the waiter, who is headed past Emma and Killian's table. He tries to sneak past the waiter, but ends up bumping into a woman who is walking the opposite way, knocking the waiter into Emma and Killian's table, spilling a drink down her dress.

"Really?" Emma complains.

"Oh, are you alright, mate?" Will stops to help the fallen waiter as a frustrated Emma attempts to dry her dress.

But a sudden enraged Killian grabs Emma's attention as he grabs Will by his shirt. "Apologize to the lady, mate."

Emma looks at the pirate, shocked. "Killian, look, it's okay." Killian releases his grip on Will and stares at his new hand, horrified. "You." Emma recognizes Will. "You're the thief that took off from the ice-cream shop." Will runs off as Emma stands instinctively to chase him, but she stops. "Nope." She sighs. "Not gonna do it. We are on a date." She sits back down, calming herself. "And I am not gonna let some petty fairytale thief ruin it. And there's an ice wall around the town – He can't get away." While Emma continues to talk, Killian is still looking down at his hand with fear. "I'll find him, but he is not gonna ruin this night." Emma then notices Killian's uneasiness and grabs his hand. "Killian? Hey. Look. It's okay. It was just a glass of wine."

"Sorry, love. I don't know what got into me." He says, unable to remove eye contact from his hand, fearing that Rumple's warning was right after all. 

* * *

At the apartment, Avia is sitting on the couch, on her phone, when David walks into the living room with Neal in his arms.

"Your mom better get home soon. I'm sure your brother will be waking up to eat in no time." David smiles at the sleeping baby as he places him down into his bassinet.

Avia looks curiously up at her father. "Did Emma cry a lot when she was a baby?"

As he stands at the bassinet, he looks at his daughter, remembering Emma's first eight years back in the Enchanted Forest. "No." He shakes his head with a slight chuckle. "Not much, actually. She was very pensive – curious about everything. Sometimes your mother would panic when we wouldn't hear from her for a few hours, so she'd run into the nursery only to find Emma simply looking around, just taking everything in sight in."

Avia nods, though slightly sad that her parents will never have the memories of her as a baby except for the five minutes she was with them. "Emma said I was like that."

Intrigued to learn more about his daughter, David walks over and sits down next to her. "Really?"

Avia nods again. "Yeah. She said the only time I would cry is if she wasn't around. It's like I knew she was supposed to be there – to protect me." Avia glances at the bassinet where her brother lays.

David follows her gaze and wraps his arm around her, pulling her close. "Neal is lucky to have such brave and amazing big sisters." But Avia didn't quite feel comfortable yet talking about her brother. She hated the way she felt, but she still couldn't rid the jealousy she felt whenever she'd watch her parents hold him. So, she was grateful when David decided to change the subject. "What are you doing over here?" He asks, looking down at her phone.

Avia smiles, showing David the video she was watching. "It's a video of one of my volleyball games. You wanna see?"

"Definitely." David says, thrilled. "Why haven't you showed me this before?"

Avia shrugs, sheepishly. "I don't know. I mean, I just got the courage to look at it again. It's hard to forget those memories, you know?"

David nods. "I get it. But you never have to forget, Avia. Fake memories or not, they were good for you and Emma. Your mother and I understand that."

Avia sighs, dropping her head onto her father's chest. "But these memories are better." David smiles as Avia presses play on her phone and the video begins. 

* * *

Twenty minutes have gone by and David was very much invested in the videos on Avia's phone, wanting to know and learn everything that she and her team were doing - every position and about every person she used to be close to, and Avia was happy to oblige.

She points to a girl on her phone. "And that's Avery. She was my best friend. We did everything together and she was probably the only other person Emma trusted to be in my life."

"Avia, you could still keep in touch with her. We wouldn't mind."

Avia shakes her head, sadly. "It's too much. I could never explain any of this – this town, my sister the savior, my parents Snow White and Prince Charming, or – me. I much rather she stay a happy memory. Plus, I have two best friends already here and, honestly, no one could ever replace them." David sighs, placing a tender kiss to Avia's forehead. "Oh, and that is – " As Avia points to her phone, her hand suddenly begins to shake like before. Her eyes widen, and she quickly draws back, cupping her shaking hand with her other to her chest. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

David furrows his brows. "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong, Avia. It's just a symptom."

"I know. But – I just – "

"Let me see your hand." David holds out his hand. Avia hesitates. "It's okay." He assures her. Avia looks up at her father's kind blue eyes and slowly releases her shaking hand and places it into her father's palm. David examines her small hand, noticing how slightly blue the tip of her fingers are.

"It started this morning." Avia says, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, we're going to keep a close watch on that, too." David tells her. "We can't have you losing fingers, too." Though he was joking, Avia looks up at him with fear in her eyes. "I was just joking, sweetheart. It was a joke." Avia sighs heavily as David pulls her in closer. "I'm sorry." Avia just nods, bringing her hand back into her chest.

Snow then walks in from dropping Elsa back off at Granny's Inn while also carrying a bag from the pharmacy. "You're still awake." She smiles, surprised to see Avia resting against her father.

"Yeah." David smiles. "We've just been watching old videos on her phone. I see you went back to the pharmacy."

"I did." Snow reaches into the bag and grabs a thermometer, much like the one Doc used the other day on Avia. "I thought I'd buy this to make it easier for when Avia is sleeping. We can take her temperature without waking her."

"Uh. Avia is right here, you know." Avia says, not liking that they are discussing her as if she wasn't in the room.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. How's our boy?" Snow looks into the bassinet where Neal is asleep.

"Asleep. But I'm sure he'll be up soon for his feeding." David tells her.

"Then we better take your temperature and get you to bed." She says as she sits on the other side of Avia.

Avia groans. "No, please. Can I just stay up until Emma gets home? I want to hear about her date."

Snow and David share a look. "Avia, we don't know how long Emma and Killian are even going to be."

"So? Please." She begs. "I've been stuck in the house for the last few days. I need some sort of entertainment besides the many noises coming out of Neal." She grimaces.

Snow and David laugh. "Fine." Snow gives in.

"How about we watch a movie to pass the time?" David asks, knowing if they put a movie in there was no way Avia was going to be able to stay up.

"Great." Avia smiles. "I'll go get one."

She starts to stand up, but David stops her. "I'll get it. You stay right here and take your medicine." Avia pouts, but she doesn't argue while David stands and heads upstairs.

Avia turns to her mom who is setting up the thermometer and preparing her meds. "Do you think Emma is having a good time?"

Snow smiles as the image of her oldest daughter enters her mind. "I sure hope so. Emma deserves a night for herself." Avia nods, agreeing. Snow then rolls the thermometer across Avia's forehead. When it beeps, Snow looks at it, frowning.

David comes downstairs with a movie in his hand. "How's our patient looking?"

"102." Snow tells him with a look of concern.

Avia begins to breathe rapidly. "Does this mean I have to go to the hospital?"

David quickly sits down, seeing that she's getting worked up. "Hey. Sh. Not yet."

"But Doc said if it goes any higher then – "

"No, sweetie. If it goes any higher then we may have to take you." Snow says, sympathetically. "But, for now, I'm hoping medicine and a cool compress will keep it at bay."

Avia sighs. "What if Regina can't find a cure? What if I'm stuck like this forever?"

"You can't think like that."

"You can't lose faith, Avia. You're going to get better." David assures her. "You just have to believe it."

But Avia couldn't help but lose faith. Her entire life has always been lived in fear and doubt. Why should she treat this time any different? 

* * *

Inside the Storybrooke graveyard, Regina, Nick, and Karley are hidden inside Regina's family mausoleum.

"Eye of newt?" Nick asks, looking through several magical ingredients. "Dragon scale? Adder's fork? Lizard's maw?"

"Careful, Nicholas, - " Regina warns as she looks through the spell book. " – unless you want to spend your teenage years as a toad."

Karley scowls. "Uh. Yeah. Okay. Back away slowly."

They both take one step back, careful not to move anything else. "So, which one of these is gonna unfreeze Marian?" Nick asks.

Frustrated, Regina slams the book closed. "None of them. I don't think I have anything powerful enough to counteract the Snow Queen's magic."

"Is it because Robin Hood still loves you?" Karley wonders.

Regina seems taken aback. "Who told you that?"

"No one. But we know how this stuff works. True love's kiss didn't work on Marian because he still loves you."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Nick asks. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

Regina sighs, grabbing both their hands. "In this case, I'm afraid this may be something you're both just too young to understand." 

* * *

At the apartment, Avia is now laying almost on top of Snow with her legs spread out across her father's lap. She barely made it halfway through the movie before falling asleep which Snow and David had expected. Avia had been fiddling with her mom's wedding ring as her eyes slowly drifted closed, falling down on her mother's side.

Snow smiles down at her daughter while she brushes her fingers through her hair. "You know, Avia is going to be dating soon." She whispers to David.

David narrows his eyes sternly at his wife. "I don't think so."

"David – " Snow says, amused. "She's fifteen. And I see the way Nick looks at her."

"You think Nick likes her like that?" David asks, surprised.

"Oh, yeah."

"And do you think Avia feels the same?"

Snow looks back down at her daughter. "I'm not even sure Avia is thinking that way right now. So, you should feel relieved by that."

"I am. Trust me." David exhales heavily. "We missed Emma's teenage years, but I refuse to let Avia's fly by. Although, when it comes to times like these, I do wish they both lived normal lives. You know, worrying about teenage things that other teenagers worry about, and not adult responsibilities.

" As much as I want it to stop, they're growing up."

David pats Avia's leg softly. "I know. Don't remind me."

Snow smiles at her husband before looking back down at Avia, noticing her fingers. "Her fingertips are turning blue, David." She worries, picking up Avia's hand to get a better look.

"I know." David frowns. "But I told her we would just keep a close watch. If there is any discomfort then we'll have to take her in."

Snow nods, agreeing. "I know Avia's magic is a gift, but when it comes to times like this, I wish she didn't have it. I hate seeing her so miserable." With tears forming in her eyes, Snow looks up at David. "You know she believes she's evil."

David looks confused. "What?"

"I finally got her to talk to me earlier while you went to pick up Elsa. I'm sorry. I was going to wait, but she was getting distraught and I had to do something."

"No. No. Don't apologize. I'm glad you did. What makes her think she's evil?"

"Her nightmares. Instead of Regina burning me at the stake, Avia keeps seeing herself doing it. She was afraid to hurt me which is why she kept pushing me away. She said she doesn't want Neal to lose me like she and Emma did." Snow explains, sadly.

David sighs. "We have so much to work on with our daughters, Snow. Emma is losing her confidence and no matter how much I try to reassure her, nothing seems to work."

"We have stubborn girls, Charming." With one hand resting on top of Avia's head, Snow reaches across the couch with her other and takes David's hand.

"They take after their mother." He teases.

Snow scoffs. "I'm pretty sure they got a double dose thanks to both of us." 

* * *

Outside the apartment, Emma and Killian are making their way up the stairs. They stop at the door and Emma turns around, smiling at the pirate.

"Well, not bad." She tells him. "You actually managed to make me forget that Storybrooke was under siege from an evil Snow Queen."

"I was worried that our run-in with that thief might have cast a pall." Killian admits, wearily. "I apologize for overreacting."

Emma leans in, rubbing his arm. "Hey." She says in comforting tone as she moves her hands down his arms, linking their fingers together. "It's okay. You want to come in and have coffee with my parents, a sick and possibly contagious teenager, and a newborn?" They both laugh. "I really need my own place."

"I suppose we'll just have to wait till next time."

"Next time?" Emma asks, flirtatiously. "I don't remember asking."

"That's 'cause it's my turn. Will you go out with me again?" He asks.

Silently, Emma leans into Killian and the two begin to make-out. As they kiss, Killian moves his arm around Emma's back and slowly makes his way up. But as he is kissing Emma, he can't help but glare at his new hand, afraid of what it will make him do next. Emma sighs, happily, breaking away from their kiss and turns around, allowing Killian to take back the coat she borrowed from him. "Okay. Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight." Killian forces a small smile, unable to hide his worry as Emma enters the apartment.

Once inside, Emma leans quietly against the door after closing it. "So, how was it?" Snow asks, frightening her daughter.

She looks over to see Snow and David sitting on the sofa, waiting for her, with Avia still sprawled out over them, sleeping. Snow looks at her daughter with excitement, but David is sitting sternly with his arms crossed. Emma chuckles. "You guys are still awake."

"We want to hear everything about the date."

"Just for the record, some of us don't want to hear everything." David says, uncomfortably.

"How was the restaurant? Did you go anywhere after?" Snow begins to bombard their daughter with questions. "Was there a goodnight kiss?"

"That, for instance, is one of the things I don't want to know about."

"I really need to get my own place." Emma repeats to herself. "Goodnight, guys." She starts up the stairs as her parents watch in awe.

"She seems happy." Snow comments.

"I guess he really has changed." David says, sounding relieved.

"I can hear you guys." Emma calls down from upstairs, silencing both her parents. 

* * *

Into the night, a drunken Will Scarlet makes his way towards the Storybrooke Public Library. He attempts to open the door, but it's locked.

"Oh. We'll see about that, won't we?" He mumbles to himself before pulling out some pins to unlock the door.

"Bloody hell." A voice calls out beside him.

"That's what I say." Will says quietly before turning to see who it is. "You." Will recognizes Killian from the restaurant.

"I've been a pirate long enough to know there's nothing worth stealing in there." Killian points to the library.

"That's what you think." Will ignores him and continues to pick at the lock.

Killian rolls his eyes, attempting to move Will away from the door. "You're drunk, mate. Go home."

Will shrugs him off. "Get off me, man."

Suddenly, the pirate snaps and punches Will a couple of times in the face, knocking him to the ground. Killian stands over the drunken mess, realizing what he's done and instantly becomes filled with worry. He looks down at his hand before looking across the street at Gold's shop. "You tell anyone about this, you're a dead man." He warns Will before running away, going around the corner. He grabs his arm and looks down again at his new hand which is covered in blood. "Bloody crocodile was right." He mutters. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

"So, you poured the tea?" Rumplestiltskin holds out the now empty vial he had given to Anna.

"Just as you asked." Anna confirms.

"And he drank it?"

"Every last drop."

"Good!" Rumple exclaims cheerfully. "Then he'll live!"

"So, now can you tell me why my parents came – Wait, what?" She asks, realizing what Rumple just said. "What do you mean, 'live'?"

"He'll live because he drank the antidote you gave him."

"Antidote? To what?"

"Uh, poison."

"I thought it was poison." Anna exasperates.

Rumple laughs. "No! The poison's what he drank yesterday! What you had was the cure for that."

Anna closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I didn't give it to him." She confesses.

"Well, why not?" Rumple asks in a playfully sulky way. "We had a deal."

"We need more antidote." Anna says, frantically. "We have to go back to the cottage. We have to help him."

"Well, I'm afraid it's far too late for that, dearie." Rumple waves his hand over his crystal ball showing the old man keeling in pain before turning into a mouse. "You should have listened to me when you had the chance."

Anna continues to watch the mouse through the crystal ball with a look of horror and guilt on her face. 

* * *

Anna runs into the cottage where the old man lives. She begins looking for him in the form of a mouse, but she's suddenly stopped by Rumplestiltskin who magically appears.

"Careful you don't step on it!" He warns her.

"We have to find him." Anna panics. "You have to change him back."

"Oh, but I can't, dearie."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to. He was protecting something that I need."

"You were the one who poisoned him." Anna realizes. Rumple giggles manically. "Then why did you send me there with an antidote if you wanted to turn him into a mouse?"

"It was never about him. It was always about you." Rumple explains.

"It was all a test?" She asks, defeated.

"And one you performed admirably. You see, he's but the first line of defense. And what he protects is also guarded by an enchantment – a spell that can only be broken by someone who has been tempted by their inner darkness and turned away from it – someone just like you." Rumple gloats. "I knew you wouldn't do it. I knew you'd see the best in the old man."

Anna smiles. "I never faced my inner darkness."

"What?"

"As soon as I met the old man, I knew what I had to do. I could never hurt someone to get what I want. Elsa wouldn't want me to. So, I was never even tempted by that inner darkness you speak of. In fact, I don't even think I have one. I'm, unlike you, nice."

"Well, then, dearie, I hope you're gonna enjoy spending the rest of your life locked up in my tower." Rumple grins. Anna looks confused. "It was part of our deal." The contract magically appears in his hand.

"But I have to get back to Elsa." Anna insists.

"Then you should never have left home in the first place. Imagine the guilt she will feel when you don't return home from your journey – a journey you only took because of her." Rumple taunts. "She will finally become that monster everyone fears she is." He gasps, mockingly. "I suppose the wedding's off."

Anna leaps forward and grabs a sword from the cottage wall. "No!" She points the sword at Rumple. "Rip it up." She demands. "Rip up the contract now!"

"Well, I can't do that, dearie. No, I'm afraid the only way for you to escape your fate is by killing me." He walks closer and closer to the sword she has aimed at him. "And we both know you're just too…nice." Anna stares hard at Rumple as she stands tall, aiming the sword at the imp's chest. "Do it. Go on." Rumple pushes his chest against the sword. "Right through me." Anna twists the sword on his chest becoming uncomfortable. "Do it! Do it!" Anna gasps and drops the sword before falling to the floor in tears. Rumple walks closer, towering over her. "You may never have considered dosing the old man…but you just thought about killing me." Rumple puts the dagger under her face and catches a tear that drops. "And now I have exactly what I need – " He giggles. " – the tear of someone who has faced their inner darkness and turned away. The love for your sister was all I needed."

"I should have known." Anna glares angrily. "I should have known the moment I met you – you're a monster. You take the most precious thing in this world – love – and turn it into a weapon."

"Love is a weapon, dearie. Always has been. It's just – " He swings his dagger, opening up a trap door in the ground. " – so few people know how to wield it."

He begins to descend down the staircase of the trap door, leaving Anna to cry by herself. 

* * *

Down below of the old man's cottage, Rumplestiltskin walks down the stone staircase, and enters the room that Zoso did a long, long time ago. Once reaching the floor, he walks towards the center of the room, lighting it up with the wave of his hand, setting the torches nearby on fire. A magical box sits on top of the stone pillar. Rumple waves his dagger, which is now enchanted by Anna's tear, over the box in a circular motion. He stares down, coldly, at the box as a magical spark sound is activated, revealing the Sorcerer's hat – finally getting what he wants. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Outside of Gold's Pawnshop, Rumple is walking out, carrying a bunch of flowers to his car. Once he is inside, Killian suddenly gets in.

"You were right."

"Get out." Rumple orders angrily.

Killian holds up his new hand. "I don't want this infernal hand anymore. It's taken possession of me."

"You should have heeded my warning when I offered it."

"I can't control it. Remove the damned thing before it makes me do something you'll regret." Killian spats furiously.

"Was that a threat?" Rumple wonders.

"Aye, mate. Take it back, or Belle learns that the dagger she has is as fake as your new disposition."

"Oh, is it?"

"Is it what?"

"Fake."

"Well, you wouldn't have given me the hand if it weren't." Killian points out.

"After you extracted that price, I switched the real dagger back." Rumple tells him.

"No, you're lying."

"Am I?" Rumple contests. "Seems you've lost that leverage you once had. So, if you want to part way with that hand and get this back – " He conjures Killian's hook " – there's only one way I'll help."

Killian closes his eyes knowing what's next. "What do you want?" He reluctantly asks.

"All in due time."

"And you think I'm daft enough to agree to that without knowing the terms? I'll find another way to rid myself of this damned hand."

"I'm afraid that's easier said than done. You see, my magic put that hand on, and only my magic can take it off." Rumple informs the pirate. Killian stares angrily at the hook before suddenly pouncing forward, thrusting the hook into Rumple's chest. Rumple smiles clearly unphased by the hook. "You'd think you'd have learned the first time you buried that hook in me – it never sticks." He waves his hand, sending the hook away with magic.

"That wasn't me." Killian insists, frightened.

"You're losing control, dearie. Next time, you might do something to someone who can't be so easily fixed."

Defeated and broken, Killian realizes he has no choice. "You have a deal. I'll do whatever it takes."

Rumple chuckles, smugly. "Oh, I do love it when they say that. Meet me at the docks tomorrow morning, Captain. We have work to do." 

* * *

Inside the apartment, all lights are off as everyone sleeps peacefully except for one. Avia's nightmares are back except this time it's a different one. Her face is scrunched up in discomfort as she shakes her head from side to side fighting whatever is going on inside of her head.

 _Inside their palace back in the Enchanted Forest, Snow is sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face as she cradles an unconscious David's head on her lap, just like the night the first curse hit._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Snow cries out. But unlike the first curse, instead of Regina, Snow looks up at her daughter, Avia._

 _An evil Avia sneers down at her mother. "Isn't it obvious? Because of you I'll never get my happy ending. I'm stuck in the middle of the Savior and your second chance. I'll never be able to live up to that and you've proved that by giving me up."_

 _"We did that, Avia, to give you your best chance." Snow reminds her._

 _Avia scoffs, amused. "You did that for your best chance. You wanted the easy way out. You took my chance of ever being happy away from me and, now, I'm going to take yours."_

 _"Killing us will not make you happy, Avia. Think about this! We're your family!"_

 _Avia shakes her head, frowning in disgust. "What's a family?" And with that, Avia forms a fireball in her hand._

 _But before she could throw it, the double doors of the room open and Emma steps in carrying baby Neal in her arms and holding her sword out, aiming it at her sister. "Stop!" She yells._

 _Avia turns her head, glaring at her big sister. "Sweet. The Savior is here to save her family. Sorry, sis, it's too late for me."_

 _"Maybe so." Emma says as she walks closer to her parents, handing Neal off to her mother before turning back to her sister. "But that doesn't mean I won't try."_

 _Avia smirks down at the sword pointed at her. "And you think your little sword can stop me? You're forgetting, Emma, I can end this entire realm with a snap of my finger." She raises her hand. "Wanna see?"_

 _Emma's eyes widen, stepping forward. "Avia, stop!"_

 _Avia laughs, evilly. "I thought so." She shrugs, dropping her hand, but keeping the other with the fireball held out._

 _"You don't have to do this, Avia. You can change this. You can change everything that you've done."_

 _"And why would I want to do that? So, you can imprison me forever just like that imp? No, thanks. I'd rather just kill you." Avia steps closer to Emma. "Remember, sis, you may be powerful, but your not immortal. And even if you were it wouldn't matter. Just ask Rumplestiltskin."_

 _Emma sighs, knowing that's true. Rumplestiltskin was immortal and Avia, somehow, was able to destroy him. "I may not be able to kill you, Avia, but that doesn't mean I won't try."_

 _"Even if you die?"_

 _Emma shrugs. "Even if. I'll do what it takes to protect my family."_

 _Avia smirks. "Let's test that theory."_

 _"Avia, think about this." Snow exclaims. "You can change. You can change everything. We'll help you. We love you!"_

 _Avia looks at her fireball. "I don't care." She says with zero emotion in her eyes or voice. She narrows her eyes at her family. Emma is standing in front of her parents and brother, holding her sword out to her little sister. With a small grin, Avia starts to throw the fireball at her family when she suddenly gasps, jolting forward painfully. Gasping, she looks down to find Emma's sword lodged through her chest. Avia begins to laugh manically as blood trickles down. Emma's shaking hand pulls the sword out from Avia's chest and immediately her wound closes. "I told you." She says, staring coldly at Emma. "You can't kill me."_

 _"Avia." Snow whispers, desperately._

 _"Sorry, Mommy." Avia pulls her hand back and throws the fireball at her family._

Avia awakens from her sleep with a loud gasp. She throws herself forward but is caught by Snow and David who had been woken up by their daughter's pleas and thrashing.

"Hey. Shh. Shh." Snow cradles her daughter's head. "You're okay. It was just a dream."

Avia shakes her head as tears stream down her face. "No. No. It wasn't."

Emma then runs into the room, having heard the commotion from upstairs. "What's going on?"

"Your sister had a nightmare." David inform her.

Emma walks to the other side of David, looking down at her distressed sister. "Avia, are you okay?"

Avia finally notices that all three of them are standing in front of her bringing her back to her nightmare. "Get away." She whispers.

David reaches up, feeling her forehead. "She's burning up." He grabs the thermometer from the bedside table. "Stay still for me, Avia." He tries to run the thermometer over her forehead, but Avia pushes away, forcing herself out of Snow's grip.

"No!" She yells. "Get away from me!" She then jumps up off the bed and runs across the room, huddling in the corner. Neal starts to cry, frightening her more.

"I'll get him." David forces his eyes away from his daughter to tend to Neal.

Snow and Emma slowly approach Avia. "Avia, baby, it's okay." Snow says, calmly. "It's just us. We're not going to hurt you."

"It was just a dream, Avs." Emma adds as she and their mother kneel down in front of her. "It wasn't real."

"I'm evil." Avia sobs.

Snow sighs. "Sweetheart, you are not evil. We've already been through this."

"What makes you think you're evil, Avia?" Emma asks. Avia shakes her head. Right now was not the time. She didn't want to tell them about her nightmare, fearing that they would hate her. "Okay. Not yet. That's okay." Emma tries to reach forward.

"No!" Avia holds out her hand, causing a white light of magic to shoot out of her hand, nearly missing Emma, hitting the kitchen table instead. They all look at her with wide eyes. Avia stares at her hand which suddenly begins to shake.

"Avia…" Snow tries to reach for her.

"No, please! Stop!" Avia grabs her shaking hand and cradles it into her chest, dropping her head onto her knees as she cries.

Snow looks back at her startled husband while Emma just stares at her sister, feeling helpless. 

* * *

The next morning, no one was able to fall back asleep except for Avia. They watched as she struggled to keep her eyes open as she stayed sitting in the corner. They didn't dare touch her in fear that she'd get worked up again. So, they were relieved when they found that she lost her battle with sleep, hoping for the rest of the night to be nightmare free, allowing David to pick her up and move her back onto the bed.

As soon as the sunlight shined through the window, Emma immediately began to get ready and started to head for the door to continue her search for the Snow Queen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along, Emma?" David asks.

Emma throws on her jacket, looking back at her sister who is sleeping in their parents' bed. "It's okay. I'm just going to get a head start and I'll just see you at the station later. Take of my sister." Emma walks out.

"Are we sure this is the Snow Queen's doing and not just our daughter's magic causing all this?" Snow worries as she cradles Neal close.

David sighs. He leans over the counter, coffee in hand, as he looks at his sleeping little girl. "Anything is possible at this point. Plus, it fits the timeline. Sure, Avia isn't in complete control of her magic, but this doesn't seem like a coincidence."

"If this is the Snow Queen's doing, she is torching our daughter, David." Snow stresses. "And if she knows Emma like Emma assumes she does, then she shouldn't be out there alone looking for her."

"We both know Emma can take care of herself, Snow. She'll fight us on that."

"And we'll fight back. I don't care if she's an adult. She's our daughter, David. She doesn't have to protect her sister or this town alone."

David is silent, knowing his wife is right. He grabs his jacket. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Snow nods. "We'll be fine."

"Okay. Call me if you need me." Snow nods as they kiss.

"Watch out for our daughter."

David smirks, opening the door. "Right back atcha."

Snow chuckles as David walks out. She then lets out a long sigh and smiles down at Neal before looking back at Avia with so much worry and heartache. 

* * *

Emma is driving through town, listening to the radio broadcaster talking about the weather. ' _Current temps in the Storybrooke metro area are 70s in midtown, dropping to low 30s out by the ice wall. Ain't it always something at the town line?_ '

Suddenly, Emma loses control of her car as she drives over a sheet of ice. After spinning out of control, she finally gains control and manages to stop. She gets out, unaware that the Snow Queen is watching her, and examines the ice under her car.

"I knew it." Emma looks behind the wall of a building and finds the Snow Queen. She grabs her gun and points it at her. "Why the hell are you following me?!" But the Snow Queen just walks away. "Hey! Stop!" Emma runs after her, following her ice trail through a garden plot, until she comes out of the other side where it seems the Snow Queen has disappeared. "What the hell?" Her cell phone begins to ring. "Now's not a great time." She answers, frustrated.

"Emma, I need you to come down to the library." Belle pleads on the other end. "We have a situation." She hangs up the phone and looks down at the ground where an unconscious Will Scarlet is laying next to a smashed window, clutching a book while a bottle of whiskey and a brick rests next to him. 

* * *

Out on the docks, Killian is sleeping on a picnic bench when Rumplestiltskin approaches.

"Good morning, Captain." He says, waking Killian up.

Killian opens his eyes, groaning from the sunlight. "Ugh."

"I trust you're ready."

Killian sits up. "I'm ready to pay the price and get this over with."

Rumple smiles. "Good." He holds out his hand and conjures a sweeping broom.

"What are we gonna do with that?"

"This is gonna help me find an old friend." Rumple drops the broom and watches as it magically stands on its own. The bristles of the brush take the form of two legs and wooden arms emerge from the handle before it begins to strut away. "After you."

Killian rolls his eyes and tosses his jacket on, following the broom with Rumplestiltskin following close behind. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Rumplestiltskin makes his way back up the staircase and into the cottage, carrying the box, and finding Anna still sitting in the same place on the floor. He magically closes the door as Anna stands to her feet.

"I helped you get what you want, so give me what you promised." She demands, shakily. "Tell me about my parents."

"Well, dearie, the King and Queen of Arendelle landed on my doorstep with an itsy-bitsy problem – your sister." Rumple reveals, stepping closer and closer to the nervous princess. "They wanted something to take away her powers forever."

"My parents loved Elsa." Anna insists in confusion.

"Sounded more to me like they feared her. It's a thin line and, oh, so easy to cross. You must have known. They always wish she had been born a little bit more normal."

"Did they find what they were looking for?"

"I'm afraid not." Rumple explains. "No one could lay their hands on that kind of magic – " He holds up the box. " – until now."

"So, that's what the box does."

"Not the box, what's inside – a hat, crafted thousands of years ago by a Sorcerer for one purpose – to steal magical power – and guarded all these years by his Apprentice."

"What are you going to do with it?" Anna wonders.

"When the hat has collected all its ill-gotten power and is fully charged, I will be unstoppable."

"I thought the Dark One was already unstoppable."

"There are limits, however small." Rumple tells her.

Anna shakes her head. "No. You can't." She pleads. "That mouse – that Apprentice – he dedicated his life to keeping it out of the hands of people like you."

"Too bad he's not here to stop me."

Anna smiles. "What if he is?" She looks up at the wooden pillar above where the apprentice, in mouse form, is on top of it. The mouse jumps down onto Rumple's hand and bites him, causing him pain. Rumple drops his dagger and Anna picks it up instinctively. Rumple lunges towards her, but she stops him, pointing the dagger at him. "Don't come any closer!" She's surprised when Rumple obeys and backs away. "Wait. You're not coming any closer just because I told you not to?" She asks, looking confused. Rumple remains silent, glaring down at the dagger. "I get it." She realizes. "As long as I have this wavy knife, you have to do as I say, don't you?"

"Yes." Rumple moans in frustration. "That's how it works."

"Is that one of the limits you spoke of? Is that why you want the hat – to free yourself from the control of this dagger? Answer me."

"To be free of the control and to keep my power." Rumple answers. "Yes."

"Yeah, I can't let you walk out of here with that. So, please, give me the box." She demands.

Rumple does as she commanded and hands her the box. "Remember, dearie, you can't keep hold of that dagger forever, and you don't want to be on the other end of it when I get it back." He warns.

"Then I command you send me and this box home to Arendelle."

"If I must."

"Wait. And, also, you can never hurt me. Or my sister." She adds. "And you have to turn the mouse back into a man. Okay. Now I'm ready."

Clearly frustrated, Rumple does as he is told and teleports Anna home using magic, causing the dagger to drop to the floor once she's gone. He quickly picks it up and roars with fury, having lost the hat. 

* * *

Storybrooke…

The walking broom finally reaches its destination as it approaches a small house. "To whom is our bristled guide leading us?" Killian wonders.

"Someone who wronged me long ago." Rumple tells him. The broom reaches the door and then loses its magic. "And today, he's going to pay the price." Rumple knocks on the door. The Apprentice answers and looks terrified when he sees who's at his door. Rumple smiles, menacingly. "Hello, old friend. Captain, please see our host a seat." Killian grabs the old man and takes him further into the house, sitting him forcefully on a chair. Rumple follows, carrying the hat box, placing it on the floor before the scared old man. Rumple then takes out his dagger and waves it over the box, activating it so the hat emerges.

"You have it." The old man says, shocked.

"Don't tell me you doubted me."

"Every Dark One tries. Every one fails."

"Might be time to update the motto."

"You may have the hat, but we both know you will never collect enough power to do what you want."

"Oh, I will." Rumple states, confidently. "But, alas, you won't be there to see it." He turns the hat on its side, exposing the apprentice to the underneath which reveals a powerful vortex that sucks the old man inside, horrifying Killian.

"Where the hell did he go?" Killian asks.

Rumple picks up the hat with a proud smile. "Exactly where I need him." 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the apartment, Avia finally wakes up and slowly rises, resting her back against the headboard. Snow walks in with a smile, relieved to see her daughter awake. She places Neal in his bassinet.

"You're awake. How are you feeling, babe?" Snow asks.

Avia groans, rubbing her heads. "Headache from hell."

Snow nods, understanding. "Well, you had an eventful night." She grabs the medicine from the kitchen counter and walks towards Avia. "Here. This should help."

"Wait!" Avia raises her hands, surprising her mom. "You shouldn't come any closer. I could hurt you."

Snow furrows her brows. "Sweetheart, you could never hurt me. I know that."

Avia shakes her head, trying to scoot as far as she could away from her mom. "Not just you." She exasperates. "All of you. You can't come near me."

Snow rolls her eyes, sighing. "Avia, that's ridiculous." She walks closer, grabbing the thermometer on her way. "Now, let's take your temperature."

Avia jumps out of the bed. "No. I'm serious! I didn't just hurt you in my dream last night. I hurt all of you. And I almost hurt you last night with my magic. I'm not risking it."

"Avia, come here."

"No." Avia starts for the stairs.

Snow follows after her, refusing to just let her go. "Avia, stop this. None of that was real."

"Mom, I can't do this. You can't be around me." She runs up the stairs. "No one can." She says, before slamming her bedroom door.

Snow runs up and tries to open the door, but it's locked. "Avia, you're sick. You can't be alone. Come on. Open the door."

"Just stay away!" Avia shouts. Inside her bedroom she crawls onto her bed and huddles herself into the corner of the wall.

"Avia!" Snow exclaims, desperately.

"Please." Avia begs. She wraps her arms around her legs and drops her head as a tear falls down her cheek. "I'm evil." She says quietly.

Snow sighs, dropping her head down onto the closed door feeling helpless. 

* * *

Arendelle…

Inside Kristoff's barn, he is attempting to feed his seemingly depressed reindeer, Sven, a carrot. "Come on." But Sven refuses. "Just one?" Sven grunts, shaking his head. Kristoff scoffs. "Sven, stop pouting. You love carrots. What is wrong with you?"

Anna peeks out from the doorway. "Think maybe he missed me?"

Kristoff turns around, delighted to see his soon to be wife. Anna walks in and they quickly embrace each other in a hug and a kiss. "Not nearly as much as I did." Kristoff admits. Anna sighs and Kristoff could clearly see that something is wrong. "What is it? I took a bath this morning, I swear."

"No." Anna chuckles. "No, you smell wonderful. It's just my mission didn't go as planned."

"So, they did leave because of Elsa?"

"They got on that ship because they were afraid of her. They wanted to change her. They were looking for a way to take away her powers – " Anna shows Kristoff the box she took from Rumplestiltskin. " – with this."

"That is –"

"Horrible? Terrible? The worst news you've ever heard, and the world might as well end right now?" Anna exclaims dramatically.

Kristoff scowls. "I was gonna say 'bad,' but, yeah, what you said. What are you gonna tell her?"

Anna shrugs, shaking her head, terrified. "I don't know." 

* * *

Storybrooke…

Inside Gold's shop, Rumple places the empty glass jar which once contained Hook's hand on the counter.

"Okay. We're done." Killian points out. "I've fulfilled our deal. Now take it off."

Rumple waves his hand and switches Killian's hand for his hook. "Our deal actually isn't complete."

"I say it is. You can no longer control me, mate. I just saw you use the real dagger, so I know you're lying to Belle. You've got nothing on me." Killian smiles, victoriously.

Rumple picks up a video tape from his desk. "Security tape from the house we just left. How do you think Miss. Swan is gonna react when she finds out what you did to that kindly old man?"

"I know how that device works. And if I'm on there, so are you."

Rumple waves his hand over the tape. "And now I'm not." He laughs. "But you are."

"I only did what you asked so I could rid myself of that cursed hand so I could become a better man." Killian glares. "Emma will understand that."

"Even when she finds out the truth?" Rumple asks.

"What truth?"

"This hand isn't cursed." Rumple reveals, confusing Killian.

"No, you said – "

Rumple scoffs, amused. "You were right. Dark One lies. Dark One tricks. This hand is nothing but a lump of flesh. The only thing it did was give you permission, permission to be the man you really are – not some puppy dog chasing after the object of his affection, but a ruthless pirate who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I did you a favor. I helped you remember the darkness that lies beneath."

"Then you know that that darkness will have no problem crushing Belle's heart."

"If you go after my love you will surely lose yours. You threatened my marriage, tried to destroy the only light in my life, and for that, you will owe me as long as you live."

"What if I'm willing to take you down with me?" Killian asks.

Rumple smiles. "I think I know you better than you know yourself, dearie." There is a long silence as the two stare down one another. "So, here we are, Captain, still in business together." Killian looks down at his hand that is back in the jar as Rumple steps out from behind the counter and stands in front of him. "I think you and I are gonna have some fun." 

* * *

Over at the sheriff's station, Emma makes her way out of her office, past David and Elsa, who are working to find Anna, and over to the newest prisoner, Will, who has just woken up.

"Oh, bloody hell." He complains, seeing the blonde once again.

"Good morning, sunshine." Emma says, sarcastically. "Want to tell me why you broke into the library last night?"

"The what? Oh, that's what that place was? I just thought it was a poorly stocked pub."

"Okay, I get it – every town needs a village idiot, but your little stunt pulled me away from an important investigation and interrupted my night off." Emma tells him, displeased. "Start talking."

"The last thing I remember is running away from you, and then I celebrated my escape with a nice bottle of whiskey." He explains.

"Did you celebrate with all your friends – " Emma holds up the book they found Will clutching while unconscious. " – Alice and The White Rabbit?" Will's eyes open wide as he stands up and walks towards her. "This was on you in the library." She also holds out a page of the Red Queen. "This was in your pocket." Will just stares silently down at the items. "Mean anything to you?"

Will looks up at Emma, clearly upset. "Nope. Doesn't mean a thing."

"How about your eye?" Emma's attention then goes to Will's bruised eye. "You get a look at whoever gave you that shiner?"

With that, Killian enters the station. "Now, that is an interesting question, isn't it?" He asks, looking past Emma and at the pirate.

Emma turns around. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, love. I just got your message. I – " Killian notices Will, fearing what Will may reveal.

"It's okay." Emma tells him. "I just need another minute here." She looks back at Will. "You were about to tell me who did that to your face."

Will and Killian briefly look at each other. "It's a bloody mystery to me." Will says, forcing his eyes back onto Emma. "Your guess is as good as mine. Must have been some party, eh?" He looks back at Killian, remembering his threats.

"Well, if you remember anything, I'll know where to find you."

"You're just gonna keep me in here because I broke into a bloody library?"

"Because you crashed my date." Emma snaps before looking sweetly at Killian. "Which turned out pretty good, despite the rude interruption." She then notices Killian's got his hook back. "What the hell happened to your hand?"

"It appears the Dark One's magic wasn't all I'd hoped it would be." Killian tells her.

"Emma – " David says from the other side of the room. " – there's something I need to talk to you about."

Emma walks over to her father and Elsa. "Well, make it fast. I want to go after the Snow Queen before the trail gets – " She grimaces. " – cold."

"The name the Snow Queen's been using in Storybrooke, Sarah Fisher, that name doesn't appear anywhere in the Census Records.

"What does that mean?"

"You're right – she didn't come here by any curse." David explains.

"Then how did she get here? And what the hell does she want with me?" Emma asks, curiously.

David's phone suddenly rings, bringing everyone out of their thoughts. "Hello?" He answers. "Snow, calm down. Okay. We'll be right there." He hangs up.

"What?" Emma worries. "What is it?"

David grabs his jacket, heading for the door. "Your sister locked herself in her room and she refuses to come out."

"What?" Emma, Elsa, and Killian follow David out of the station. 

* * *

Down in Regina's mausoleum, Nick and Karley run in where Regina is reading through numerous books.

"Mom." Nick says. "How's it going?"

Regina sighs. "No progress yet."

"Look, we know we might not understand everything that's going on with you and Robin Hood – " Karley begins. " – but there is one thing we do understand thanks to Avia's not so crazy theories."

"The storybook?" Regina asks, walking towards her children.

Karley takes the storybook out of Nick's bag. "We're gonna find the author, make him change it." Nick states, firmly. "And we think we figured out who has all the answers we're looking for."

"Who?"

Karley and Nick smile at one another, turning back to Regina. "Gold." Nick shrugs. "Everyone knows Rumplestiltskin doesn't get a happy ending, but look at him now."

"Yeah. He just married Belle." Karley adds. "He must have figured out how to change his story, which means he might know who wrote the book."

"And I'm the last person he'd ever share that with." Regina realizes.

Karley smiles widely, throwing her arm around her brother's shoulders. "That's why Nick is going to find out for you."

"How?"

"By going undercover." Nick smiles. 

* * *

"A job?" Rumple questions Nick, who is now inside Gold's shop.

"You know, after school and weekends." Nick explains. "Now that both my parents are gone, and Karley and I have only Regina, I realized I really don't have a father figure anymore. Karley has our mom, who she has been spending a lot of time with. You know, doing girl things. But I don't really have anyone. And I'm really intrigued by all this – " Nick looks around the shop at all the objects Rumple has obtained from the Enchanted Forest. " – and by everything you do. You've changed the most, Mr. Gold, and who's a better man for me to learn from?"

Rumple stares at the boy, touched. "And your mother is okay with this?"

Nick nods. "Surprisingly, yeah. I know."

"Fine." Rumple agrees. "A few days a week. But, uh – " He turns towards the back room, eyeing the box with the magic hat. " – stay out of the back room, and don't touch anything without asking." Nick nods, agreeing. "You can be my Apprentice." Rumple grins.

"What does an Apprentice do?"

"Many, many things. First, you can start by sweeping the floor." Rumple hands Nick the familiar broom.

Nick takes it with a smile and begins to sweep while Rumple heads to the back room. 

* * *

At the apartment, David and Emma are banging on the closed bedroom door.

"Avia, you need to come out." David yells, desperately.

"Kid, you need your medicine." Emma stresses.

"Please, Avia." Snow begs. "You are not evil. We know you would never hurt us!"

As they all continue to beg for her to come out, inside the dark bedroom Avia is still sitting in the same spot – her fever slowly rising and her body shaking as she peeks out from over her arm at the door.

"Avia!"

Avia closes her eyes, tight, and hold her hands over her ears, trying to drown out their pleas as she rocks back and forth. "I'm evil."


	41. Control

**Thank you all for being patient with me! I'm really trying to post as fast as I can. Please keep reviewing because your support keeps me motivated! :)**

* * *

Inside her ice lair, the Snow Queen waves her hand over something frozen, emanating magic causing the ice to slowly chip away, shrinking it down into snowflakes, and melting into water. And as the ice continues to clear, it seems the Snow Queen has carved a frozen someone out of the ice. Her creation opens its eyes, flashing bright blue orbs of light. 

* * *

At the apartment, David, Emma, Hook, and Elsa are standing outside of the girls' bedroom as Snow walks back up the stairs, holding out a key.

"I knew I had a key somewhere." She smiles proudly.

It had been a couple of hours of them trying to coax Avia out of the room. And only when both sides began to grow silent is when Snow remembered the key she has hidden away for the bedroom door. "Avia, we're coming in." David warns his daughter.

Snow unlocks the door and slowly opens it, immediately finding the bedroom a mess. "Her emotions are controlling her magic." Elsa tells them as she looks around at the destruction.

"Or someone else." Hook mutters.

David, Snow, and Emma walk over to Avia, who looks completely drained. Her head is resting on the wall as she stares straight ahead in a slight daze. "Hey, kid." Emma sits down in front of her sister, brushing the stray hairs that have fallen over her face behind her ears.

"Make it go away, Emma." Avia begs in such a soft and eerie tone.

Their hearts couldn't help but break as they listen to the fear and desperation coming out of the fragile girl. "I'm trying, Avs. I'm going to fix this. I promise."

"Do you want to tell us what your dream was about, baby?" Snow asks.

Avia slowly turns to her parents, looking emotionless at her family. "I killed you. All of you." She drops her head back onto the wall, closing her eyes. "With just a snap of my fingers. I'm dangerous." She opens them, looking at Emma. "I'm evil."

"You're not evil, Avia." Emma says sternly.

"You're sick." David adds. "And you need to sleep. Come on. Lets get you downstairs." He picks a deadweight Avia up in his arms and walks out of the bedroom.

"And I think the best way for us to defeat this Snow Queen is first finding Anna. If she knows Elsa then she knows Anna, so it's possible Anna may know what this Snow Queen is after."

"And you really think she is the one causing this illness on your sister?" Hook wonders.

Emma shrugs. "I won't know for sure until I talk to her." 

* * *

Over at the Sheriff's Station, the next day, Emma places a large cardboard box down on the desk.

"Somewhere in here, there's got to be something on her." She says to Elsa, who is standing nearby, looking through another box.

Elsa looks around at the boxes surrounding them. "There has to be a better strategy. While we're reading files, my sister is out there somewhere while your sister is fighting to stay alive. We have to confront this Snow Queen."

"Believe me, if I could, we would. But we have to find her first. And, Elsa, we have to be careful. This woman is tricky. If it is really her doing whatever she is doing to Avia, then she is really as dangerous as she seems. Plus, she seems to know both of us, and we don't remember anything about her which is why we need to find Anna." Emma explains.

"You think she took our memories?"

"I'm really good with names and faces." Emma says confidently. "It was my job. She took them, alright. The question is why. And why hurt my sister in the process? We need to find out what the hell she's up to."

"Paperwork, ahoy!" Hook announces as he walks in carrying, yet, another box. "Old city records from the Mayor's office, per your request." Emma smiles lovingly at her pirate until their moment is interrupted by a certain someone still locked in the jail cell.

"Oi! Somebody's forgotten about me dinner!" Will shouts. Emma rolls her eyes. "I had the bangers and mash."

Emma grabs a bottle of water and left over pop-tart and walks over to the cell. "You had the water and pop-tart."

Will walks over and grabs the food, seeing a corner of the pop-tart already bitten off. "Somebody's already had a nibble."

"I've had my shots."

"What a relief." Will says, sarcastically, taking a bite of the pop-tart. "Now, I've served me time. So, when will I be free?"

"When I say so." Emma says with her back now turned from the thief as she continues to look through the box on the desk.

"Okay. I'm off to continue the search with Robin and the Merry Men." Hook walks over to Emma and places a kiss on her cheek.

Emma smiles. "Be careful."

"Always." He grins as he walks out of the station.

Elsa then discovers a brown envelop full of photographs from the box she was searching through. "Emma, look." Elsa walks over to Emma, handing her the photos. "Why are there pictures of you and Avia mixed in with the city records?"

"Let's just say when Regina was Mayor, she abused her power a bit." Emma explains. "She was looking for any reason to run me out of town." She smiles at one of the photos. "This is from the first day I arrived in Storybrooke." She chuckles. "We hadn't seen each other in a couple of days and spent the entire day together." Emma hands the photo to Elsa, followed by another. "When I walked her home from school." Then the next picture, however, shocks her. It's one of her and the Snow Queen conversing in the ice cream parlor.

"Emma? What is it?"

Emma shows Elsa the picture. "It's me and her."

Elsa scoffs. "And you still don't remember any of this?"

"No, but I know someone who may – the person who had the photos taken." 

* * *

Down in her vault, Regina is sorting through her potion ingredients while holding a spell book in her other hand which she frustratingly slams closed. She turns to her magic mirror.

"Please tell me you've found her." She begs.

Sidney's face then appears. "And which 'her' would that be? Snow White? Maid Marian? Emma Swan? Avia Swan?" Regina rolls her eyes. "It's so hard to keep track of her majesty's nemeses."

"I'm not in the mood for games, Sidney. I need to know where the Snow Queen is hiding. If I can't unfreeze Marian myself, I'll force her to do it."

"Haven't come across the Snow Queen yet, sorry to say."

"Then you have a new task." Regina informs him. "Find that Snow Queen. Or you'll learn what sorry really feels like."

With a smile, Sidney obliges. "Yes, your majesty." 

* * *

At the apartment, Belle is there cradling baby Neal in her arms as she sits in the living room while Avia is sitting inside her parents' bedroom visiting with Karley. David and Snow are standing in the kitchen watching.

"See, Belle's a natural." David says to his nervous wife. "She's got all the emergency numbers. If anything happens, Neal and Avia will be okay."

"I'm not worried about emergency numbers, David." Snow whispers. "I'm nervous about leaving them at all. Between the curse and the Wicked Witch, we don't exactly have the best track record with our babies."

"They're going to be fine. Avia slept through the night without any incidents. Plus, she has Karley here to distract her."

"Her magic ties in with her emotions, David." Snow stresses. "What if something happens to cause her to lose control again?"

"Nothing is going to happen." David says, calmly. "Regina gave us the remedy that temporarily binds Avia's magic – "

"Our daughter is powerful, David. How can we be certain it worked?"

David smirks. "There's only one way to find out." Snow looks nervously into the bedroom where Avia and Karley are. David reaches over and takes his wife's hand. "Snow, Avia's fever hasn't risen. We're only going to be gone for a couple of hours." Snow then looks nervously into the living room where her other baby is. "They are both in perfectly good hands with Belle. We need this time away. You need it. So, hey. What do you say? You ready for our evening stroll?"

Snow sighs, looking at her children before nodding hesitantly. 

* * *

Emma pulls up into the town's graveyard and lets out a long sigh. "You okay?" Elsa asks.

Emma holds up the brown envelop. "It's just the pictures. Reminds me of when I first got here. Regina and I hated each other. She hated my sister. Well, 'hate' might be the wrong word, but we did not mix."

"But it seems like you've all come a long way since then."

"Yeah, but it looks like we're right back at it. Just wish I could fix it. Coming?"

"I think this sounds like something you two should talk about alone." Elsa tells her. "You know, if things were getting better between you two before, maybe they can again."

"Doubt it. I screwed her over." Emma points out "Once you screw someone over, there's no getting them back."

"What makes you say that?"

"Experience."

With the envelop in hand, Emma gets out of her car and begins to approach the Mills family mausoleum. 

* * *

Hopkins, Minnesota / Nine Years Ago

A young Emma makes her way down the aisle of a grocery store, coming up to a selection of Pop-Tarts. She stops when she notices a girl staring at her, but the girl simply smiles and walks away. Emma turns back to the boxes of Pop-Tarts and inconspicuously takes one and stuffs it under her coat, believing no one is looking. She starts to discretely make her way back up the aisle where she is soon stopped by the manager.

"Whoa. What you got there?" The manager tries to reach for Emma's coat, but they are interrupted by the girl from earlier.

"I've been looking all over for you." She says to Emma as she rolls the cart towards her. Emma furrows her brows in confusion. "Just go with it." The girl whispers before grabbing the box of Pop-Tarts and tossing it in the cart. "Thanks for hanging on to that till I got us a cart."

"You two girls are on your own?" The manager wonders, suspicious.

"My parents are outside in the car." The girl tells her. "They sent us to grab a few things."

"Okay." The manager walks away.

Emma sighs, relieved. "Thanks. That was about to get ugly."

"Yeah, no kidding." The girl leads them back into the aisle. "You know, the whole 'stuffing things under your shirt' move never works. You need one of these." She takes a credit card from out of her pocket, showing Emma. "Lift some plastic, and you can buy whatever you want."

Emma chuckles. "I'll remember that next time." She says, walking away.

"Wait!" The girls stops her. "You're part of my cover now. So, what do you say? You want to go shopping?" 

* * *

Soon, the girls walk out of the store with shopping bags in tow.

"Wow." Emma says, surprised. "That actually worked."

But Emma's new partner in crime walks out cautiously checking her surroundings. "Hold onto your bag and run."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me." She turns and sees a car heading towards them. "Go! Go! Go!"

They start to run off as the car revs its engine as it follows them. They keep on running until a minibus blocks the road and makes it so the car following them can't go any further. "Come on! This way!" Emma grabs the girl's hand and leads her into an alleyway where they hide, victoriously, as the man in the car drives by without noticing them. "I'm Emma, by the way."

"Lily. Thanks for the help." She says, gratefully.

Emma shrugs. "You had my back, and I got yours." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Regina is looking down at one of her spell books when she hears footsteps walking down the stairs. She looks up just as Emma enters, and looks right back down, displeased to see the savior.

"Miss. Swan, what an unpleasant surprise. Unless the potion I gave to your parents to temporarily bind your sister's magic backfired, I'm a little busy trying to save my true love's wife. Or hadn't you heard?" She asks, bitterly.

Emma hands Regina the envelop of photos. "What do you know about these?"

Sighing heavily, Regina accepts the photos and furrows her brows down at the one of Emma and the Snow Queen. "It appears you and the Snow Queen are old friends. Well, frenemies at best."

"I have zero memories of this conversation. I was hoping you might. Sidney took these when you had him spying on me." Emma explains. "He didn't say anything about what was going on here? Or why I was arguing with the Snow Queen?"

"He never mentioned anything. My guess – you skipped the tip jar." Regina suggests, unhelpfully.

"I suppose I should talk to Sidney, then." Emma deduces. "But no one seems to know where he is. Have you seen him?"

"I've been busy working on Marian, on the problem you created."

"I guess I'll let you get back to it. Any progress on thawing her out?" Emma decides to ask before she departs.

"It's no concern of yours."

"It could be." Emma says, just aggravating Regina further. "I know I'm not sorceress of the year, but if you want some extra juice to undo the spell, let me know."

"Are you offering to help me?" Regina asks, surprised.

"Despite everything, you've done a lot for me, Regina, so yeah." Emma confirms. "You had my back, and I want you to know that I have yours."

Regina scoffs. "Miss. Swan, one thing's abundantly clear. You've never had my back. And you never will."

As Regina continues reading through her spell book, Emma stares back, apparently saddened by this. 

* * *

Outside, Elsa remains waiting patiently for Emma inside her car when a sudden mysterious voice is heard calling for her out of nowhere. Elsa appears evoked by the voice and listens more carefully as it becomes clearer, sounding much like her sister Anna. Worried, Elsa quickly exits the car and begins looking around, seeing a figure standing in the distance.

"Anna!" Elsa yells.

"Elsa, help me!" The voice calls out before it begins to walk away with Elsa following. 

* * *

Not long after, Emma exits Regina's mausoleum and immediately notices that Elsa is no longer waiting inside her car. She rushes over to the vehicle anyway and opens the door, hoping to find something that'll tell her where Elsa went.

"Elsa?!" Emma calls out, frantically. She begins looking around suspiciously at her surroundings. "Elsa!?" 

* * *

Back inside the mausoleum, Regina is staring down at a framed photo of herself and Robin Hood, still heartbroken over losing him to Marian and feeling defeated that she may never find a cure.

Sidney then appears in his mirror. "My Queen, I have news. I have found the Snow Queen's lair."

"Well, where is it?" Regina demands.

"I think a little quid pro quo is in order, don't you?" Sidney refuses to give up information without receiving something in return. "I'm growing tired of this glass prison."

"Let's see if your information yields results. Then we can discuss your freedom."

"You expect me to give up my leverage before I've received anything in return?" Sidney laughs. "Do you think me an imbecile?"

"I think I've trapped you in a mirror twice." Regina points out. "And if you find them too constricting, well, then, perhaps you'd like to return to your cell at the hospital."

Sidney sighs, giving in. "Upon further reflection, it appears I don't have the leverage I thought. Listen closely. I will lead you to her." 

* * *

Over at the apartment, while Belle is rocking Neal in the living room, Avia is still visiting with Karley inside her parents' bedroom.

"And you think this will work? Finding the author?" Karley had just explained their plan to Avia who had been out of the loop due to her illness. Nick and Karley hated leaving Avia out of things, especially when it has everything to do with her storybook.

Karley shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe it'll work and Nick will find something. Or, maybe Gold will figure it all out and kill us all." Avia's eyes widen, causing Karley to chuckle. "Kidding. Geez. Being sick has really drained your humor."

Avia sighs. "You have no idea. I'm so tired of this, Karley."

"I bet. I mean, you've been in the house for so long. You have no idea what illness you even have, and your magic has gone crazy. I would be exhausted, too."

"Granted, I've never had control of my magic in the first place, but it's never been like this. I really hope the potion Regina gave me will work until we can figure out some sort of way to fix me." Avia rolls her eyes, frustrated. "I just wish it was permanent."

"Avia, your magic is what makes you _you_. Do you really want to get rid of it?"

"You sound like my dad. Karley, my magic has done nothing but get me into trouble. According to Gold's revelation and now these stupid vivid dreams I've been having, I'm powerful – more powerful then anyone realizes. I don't want this. I didn't ask for this. Emma is the Savior, not me." Avia complains. "And knowing that, if I let it, evil could lure me to its side – " She groans. "No wonder they keep coming after me. And because of that, I'm putting everyone's lives at risk."

Karley nods, understanding. "Well, then, maybe if we find the author we can change your story, too."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Avia asks, looking hopeful.

Karley shrugs. "It's worth a try." She turns and glances back at Belle, whose attention is focused on baby Neal. "Just keep it between us for right now. Regina's already having a tough time figuring out how to cure her true love's wife – " Karley grimaces. " – that felt so weird to say."

Avia chuckles. "It felt weird to hear."

"She just doesn't want to get anyone else involved just yet."

Avia nods. "You mean, she doesn't want my parents involved." Karley grimaces, sheepishly. "It's okay. I understand. They can be a little – much."

"Which is why I'm confused on why they left you and Neal considering everything."

Avia smiles, rolling her eyes. "You really think my mom wanted to leave us? My dad is pretty convincing, but I guarantee you she is finding a way back as we speak." 

* * *

"And I need one of the good walkies – " Snow says to David as they walk into the Sheriff's Station. " – not one of the short-range things."

"It's short hike to the bluffs." David tells her. "We'll be gone less than an hour."

"With no cell reception! I want to be sure Belle can reach us."

David smirks, realizing what his wife is doing. "Or you're looking for a way out of this." Snow scowls at her husband, only amusing him more. "We are going on this hike."

"Yes!" Snow agrees. "And we shall be reachable."

David sighs, heavily, but grants his wife's wish and grabs a walkie. "This will do it. I'll call Belle. Let her know where to find our walkie at home. Now she'll be able to reach us on our drive, our hike, if we fall through a portal to Asgard – wherever we are."

Snow nods, gratefully. "My hero."

She kisses David on the cheek, and they start to walk out until David notices the cell which Will Scarlet is supposed to be occupying is now empty. "Hang on."

"What is it?"

"You know that thief I told you about? The one who ran from the ice-cream shop?"

"Will Scarlet." Snow remembers.

David sighs. "Looks like he managed a jail break." His worry is then replaced by a smile. "Come on. Let's go."

"Wait. Oh, you mean right now?" Snow questions.

"Oh, come on. It'll be like old times. A Prince and a Princess on an adventure, but without the Evil Queen on our trail." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina makes her way through the woods with her compact mirror that contains Sidney inside, leading her towards the Snow Queen's lair.

"I'm walking due north. Now what?" She asks.

"Head past the Toll Bridge, then go east." Sidney instruct her. "The Snow Queen isn't far."

A twig snaps nearby, causing Regina to quickly close the mirror and shove it in her pocket just as Emma emerges from behind some bushes. "Regina." Emma says, surprised.

Regina sighs. "What are you doing here?" She demands, distastefully.

"Elsa disappeared on me. I think she went to go confront the Snow Queen on her own. Afraid she's in trouble." Emma explains. "How about you? Nature walks your new thing?"

"I intend to force the Snow Queen's hand, make her reverse the damage she's inflicted on Marian and take back whatever curse she's placed on Avia."

"So, now we're sure she's doing this to my sister?" Emma questions. "I'm surprised to see you care."

Regina narrows her eyes at the savior. "My children care. Therefore, I care about them. And, no, we're not sure."

"How do you even know where she is?"

"Explaining my magic to a beginner is a waste of my time." Regina exclaims as she walks past Emma. "She's east of the Toll Bridge."

"Well, I think we should stick together, then." Emma suggests, stopping Regina. "My best shot at finding Elsa is to go in the direction of the Snow Queen. You don't mind the company, do you?"

Regina scoffs. "Does it matter if I mind? If I say no, you'll just come anyway." She continues to walk away as Emma shrugs, knowing that's true, and begins to follow. 

* * *

Hopkins, Minnesota / Nine Years Ago

Out on a grassy hill overlooking the lake, Emma and Lily are enjoying their junk food that they bought from the grocery store. Emma grabs a sandwich and rushes it towards her mouth, causing Lily to laugh.

"That sandwich isn't going anywhere, you know." Lily tells her.

Emma chuckles, embarrassed. "Sorry. It's just that where I come from, if you don't eat fast, the big kids would swipe things off your plate."

"Was that around here?"

"Boston. Which is where I'm trying to get back to. I snuck out in the middle of the night and I'm going to hop a bus."

"Why Boston?" Lily asks, curiously.

"My sister is there. They like to separate us as much as they can, but I always find a way back to her. She needs me…" Emma sighs, smiling thinking about Avia. "…and I need her."

"How old is she?"

"Six. We're all each other has. So, I'm going to go back to Boston, find her, and this time we're going to make a life of our own. I'll figure out a way to take care of us both. We can't live like this any longer. No one wants to adopt a teenager and her kid sister. Regardless what any social worker says, we're a package deal, and I won't let anyone forget that."

Lily nods. "I get it."

"Were you in a home, too?" Emma asks, but Lily is silent. "That guy chasing you – is he from social services? Is he trying to take you back?"

After hesitating, Lily finally answers. "Yeah."

"What are you gonna do?"

Lily smiles and points to two luxuriant mansions across the lake. "See those houses over there? People use them in the summer, but now that it's Fall, they'll be empty. I figured I'll pick the nicest one and I'll crash there for a while."

"How about this? How about we crash there for the night and you come back to Boston with me in the morning?" Emma suggests, excitingly.

Lily smiles, taking this suggestion in. "Why not? We'd be better off if we stuck together anyway."

Emma smiles, obviously agreeing. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present… 

Elsa runs through the woods towards Anna, hoping to catch up with her, but she eventually comes to the edge of a cliff. "Anna!" Elsa calls out, breathing heavily.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice faintly calls out.

Elsa looks up and spots her sister standing atop a high cliff across the river. "Don't move! I'll be right there!"

With her magic, Elsa shoots ice from her hands, creating a snow-covered staircase from her cliff to Anna's. She runs across it as Anna continues to beg for help. When Elsa makes it to the top, Anna suddenly falls backwards out of sight, confusing the Ice Queen. 

* * *

Meanwhile, David and Snow are holding hands as they continue their hunt for Will Scarlet. David looks excited but, Snow, however, seems annoyed.

"I should be home with Avia and Neal, not chasing after some thief." Snow exclaims.

"Let's just give it a little while longer." David tells her.

"David, we've been out for an hour! That's longer than I've been away from the baby since he was born. Plus, Avia is due for her next dose of meds soon."

"Alright, alright." David concedes. "You're right. You head home – " He kisses her, tenderly. "And I'll deal with this." Snow smiles, appreciatively, while David turns and walks away.

Satisfied and eager to get back to her children, Snow turns around and begins to head home, but she stops suddenly when she hears the sound of frantic digging close by. She turns around and spots Will Scarlet in the distance, digging into the sand. "Oh, I'm probably wrong." She says to herself, wanting to get home. But in good conscience she can't seem to leave it alone. "Oh, no, I'm not." She says, confidently and begins to approach the thief to confront him. 

* * *

Back in the woods, Emma and Regina are still following Sidney's instructions towards the Snow Queen's lair.

"Which way?" Emma pants.

"Right." Regina answers, sternly.

"If we're using a locator spell, shouldn't we be following some, like, floaty object or something?"

"Oh, now you're a magic expert."

"No, it's just, in the past, there was a – "

"There are many enchantments you have yet to be exposed to." Regina interrupts. "If you bothered to study your craft, you'd know that."

"I'm kind of learning as I go." Emma tells her. "It's not like there's a lot of online classes on this kind of thing."

"Which is why you and Avia have no control over your magic." Regina scowls.

"But when you helped me, I seemed to learn pretty fast."

"I don't have time for lessons."

"I know." Emma understands. "I know you're busy. And so you know, I think it's admirable, what you're doing. Helping the wife of the man you love."

Regina stops walking and turns to Emma with a chuckle. "So, I've impressed you?" She asks with fake enthusiasm. "Well, it makes it all worthwhile then, doesn't it?"

"Why are you doing that? I was just trying to give you credit, I'm trying to be nice."

"And then what? Complimenting my outfits? Giving me a makeover? Braiding my hair? Calling Robin Hood and hanging up? You're trying to win me over so I can assuage your guilt for what you've done, but I won't." Regina exclaims, furiously. "Intentionally or not, Miss. Swan, you brought Marian back. You ruined my life. And there is no coming back from that. Because I know you think you didn't mean to, but you hurt someone. So, do as I do…learn to live with it." She turns back around, leaving Emma stunned and hurt. "Welcome to my world." 

* * *

Hopkins, Minnesota / Nine Years Ago…

Lily punches through the glass door window of one of the mansions and unlocks it. She and Emma walk inside, and Emma is stunned at how luxuriant it really is on the inside.

"Not too shabby, huh?" Lily smiles. 

* * *

As the hours go by, the girls have made themselves at home and were now playing video games and eating junk food, laughing as they do so.

"Yes!" Lily celebrates her win, cheering for herself.

Emma laughs and falls back down on the couch, defeated, but not caring. Lily sits down beside her. "I suck at this."

"Haven't you ever played before?"

"No." Emma shrugs. "I've never lived in a place that could afford one of these."

Lily chuckles. "You'll get the hang of it." She assures her. "You hungry?"

When Lily reaches for the food on the table, Emma notices something on Lily's wrist. "Whoa. What happened?"

Lily looks down at her wrist where a mark that is shaped like a star is. "Oh, I don't know. I've had this since I can remember. I liked to pretend it's some kind of symbol, like Harry Potter or something."

"Like you're one-of-a-kind, like you're special." Emma adds.

"I know it's stupid." Lily says, slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's not."

Lily smiles and grabs a pen from the table. With it, she draws a similar star shape on Emma's wrist. "Okay. Then you are special, too."

"Thanks." Emma then spots a camera nearby and walks over to it, picking it up. "Hey! Check this out!" They both laugh as Emma flips it on as she sits back down and begins to record her new best friend, who waves at it. She then gets into the frame, pointing the camera at the both of them while they start making funny faces.

"Hey." Lily says when Emma turns the camera off. "Let's promise to stay friends, okay? There won't be anything we can't come back from."

"Okay." Emma agrees. "Yeah. Promise."

"For real?" Lily asks.

"For real." Emma assures her. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"Anna!" Elsa continues wandering through the woods in search for her sister.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice calls out, faintly.

Elsa hurries towards the direction of her sister's voice, coming to a large patch of snow in the middle of a clearing. At the center stands her emotionless sister, not saying a word. Elsa immediately runs over and hugs her tightly. "I was so worried I'd never find you."

"But I'm so glad you did." The Snow Queen says, approaching.

"You stay away from us." Elsa commands, shielding Anna. "It's okay, Anna. I won't let her hurt you." The Snow Queen waves her hand and Elsa gasps as she watches Anna turn entirely into ice before drifting away in snowflakes. Elsa then realizes it was all an illusion to trick her. The Snow Queen waves her hands once more, creating shackles out of ice which grasp Elsa's wrists, keeping her in place. "Where's Anna? What did you do?"

"I'm sorry for all the theater, but she was never really here, sweetheart." Snow Queen says as she walks closer to a shocked and devastated Elsa. "An icy illusion because I needed you."

"For what?"

Snow Queen nods, using her magic to make Elsa kneel. "Look at yourself...so much fear. Imagine what you could do if you only learned to control it. You had a chance to do so once, but you squandered it. Fortunately for me, the more frightened you are, the stronger those chains will hold." She explains. "And that's all I need for now – you out of my way." She kneels down in front of her niece, placing her hand onto Elsa's cheek. "I would tell you that everything is going to be fine, that I won't hurt you. But your worry, your fear, are exactly what's needed right now." She then smiles, standing up, and walking away, leaving a tearful and terrified Elsa in confusion.

"What are you gonna do?" Elsa asks.

Snow Queen sighs with a smile, turning back around. "I'm going to build a snowman." 

* * *

On the beach it seems Will Scarlet had been there for quite awhile due to the multiple holes that seem to have been dug up.

"Bollocks." Will stops shoveling, perplexed. "Where the bloody hell is it?" He asks himself.

Snow approaches him from behind. "Looking for something?"

Will turns to her. "Not really your concern, is it, lady?"

"Maybe you should have made a map for whatever it is you're looking for."

"I did make a map, thank you very much."

"Did you lose it?" Snow asks.

"No, I didn't lose me map. It's in me traveling sack, safe and sound." He informs her.

"But you're not 'traveling' because you buried your sack and the map."

"Yes." Will nods, confirming. "Okay. I buried the map to find the sack in the sack I'm trying to find. I screwed up. Happens to the best of us."

"Not really." Snow says, unconvinced.

"Well, it happens to the best of us when we have a touch too much to drink."

"That I buy."

"What's it to you, anyway?" He wonders. "It's not like you're the sheriff."

"Oh, no, but, I am the sheriff's wife." Snow informs him.

"You're married to the blonde?"

"That's my daughter. Other sheriff."

Will scowls, confused. "What now?"

"You know, in your mug shot, you looked taller – " She points out. "And smarter."

"Did the sheriff's wife just call me short and dumb?" He asks, standing up.

"I mean, you're not even gonna try to run, are you?" Snow asks, quizzically.

"No. Consider yourself lucky that I'm too knackered."

Snow then thinks to herself and rolls her eyes. "You didn't break out of jail."

"I didn't?" Will asks, confused.

"My husband let you go. So I would have a little victory." She concludes. "Do a little tracking, put a criminal back behind bars, feel good about myself. I bet you didn't even do anything very serious."

"I got drunk and broke into a library."

"Oh!" Snow laughs. "A boozy bookworm! Oh, this is David. This is so David. Well – " She sighs. " – you can admit it. This whole thing is an elaborate hoax."

"What if I did admit it?"

"I'll pardon you." She says, amused.

"Right – so I'm supposed to believe that the sheriff's wife can give me my freedom?"

"I'm also the Mayor."

"He did it." Will immediately admits.

"I knew it!" She exclaims, happy with herself. 

* * *

"Okay, Miss. Avia, it looks like your parents may be out a little bit longer." Belle says as she walks into the bedroom where Avia is laying. "So, I was instructed to give you your next dose of medicine."

Avia groans. "I was hoping they'd forget." She grimaces.

Belle chuckles. "Your parents?"

Avia rolls her eyes, amused. "You're right." She takes the medicine from Belle and grimaces after she drinks it. "I'm honestly surprised they've been gone for this long. You're lucky they trust you."

Belle smirks, winking at Avia. "I am lucky, aren't I?"

Avia settles back against the pillow, staring curiously up at the brunette as she rolls the thermometer over her forehead. "Belle, do you believe there is a happy ending for everyone?"

Belle sits back on the edge of the bed, thinking for a moment. "I believe so." She answers. She frowns when she sees that Avia's fever has yet to dissipate.

Avia arches her brow. "Even the villains? Do you really think they can change?"

"Well, just look at Rumple and Regina. They've changed, right?"

Avia shrugs. "Have they? Marian's back, frozen or not, she still has Robin Hood's heart – breaking Regina's in the process. Mr. Gold has you, but he's the Dark One." She reminds Belle. "Can the Dark One really have a happy ending when there is evil inside of him?"

Belle sits silently, taking in what Avia is saying. "I believe true love can change anyone, Avia, even the darkest of souls."

"What if it's too late?"

Breaking Belle out of her deep thoughts, Neal begins to cry from the other room. "Okay. I think it's time for you to sleep. Your parents will be back before you know it."

Avia just nods as she watches Belle walk away to tend to her brother. She didn't mean to put negative thoughts inside Belle's head – having her question how good Rumple's soul has truly become. Avia was simply speaking about herself. And after her talk with Karley, she was curious if there is evil running deep inside her, could she really get a happy ending? And if they find the author, is it really possible for he or she to write that evil away? 

* * *

Back in the woods, Emma and Regina come across Elsa's icy staircase.

"Looks like Elsa was here." Emma says.

"Thanks, Miss. Swan." Regina says, sarcastically. "Please continue to point out the obvious."

"Then obviously we're not gonna step on it till we know it's safe."

"It's safe." Regina steps on to it anyway.

"Hey!" Emma exclaims.

"You were saying?" Regina retorts as she continues to climb the stable staircase.

"I don't know why I even bother." Emma rolls her eyes, annoyed by Regina's attitude.

"Well, that makes two of us. Now hurry up. I'd like to get to that Snow Queen – " Emma stomps up the staircase behind Regina. " – before it's actually winter."

As a cold breeze blows through, Emma looks around, sensing something odd. "Something's not right."

"Maybe your sparkly, blue-dressed friend is closer than you think."

"No. This is not Elsa." The wind grows intensely strong, knocking them off their feet. "It's the Snow Queen!" Emma shouts as she tries to keep her balance. "She found us!"

Regina's eyes widen. "Sidney." She growls.

"Sidney? What does Sidney have to do with any of this?" Regina's face distorts with anger as Emma grabs her arm. "Regina! Talk to me! What aren't you telling me?" 

* * *

Hopkins, Minnesota / Nine Years Ago…

Young Emma and Lily are sleeping on the couch when a sudden sound of the door is heard, waking Emma up. She looks up and sees a flashlight turn down the hallway.

Emma jumps up and begins to shake Lily awake. "Hey!" She exclaims with a whisper. "Hey! Hey! There's someone in the house. We need to go."

Disoriented, Lily turns to the hall just as the flashlight points right at them. "Lilith?" A man calls out.

Emma jumps up and grabs a heavy candlestick from the fireplace mantel. "Run." She says to Lily. "I got this." She stands protectively in front of Lily. "Stay away." She tells the man. "You're not taking us anywhere. We're not going back into the system."

"Sweetheart, what nonsense you been telling this girl?"

Emma turns to a tearful Lily, confused. "What's going on? Who is this?" But Lily remains silent. "Lily?

"Honey, tell her the truth." The man urges. "I'm your father. And you're coming home with me. Your mother is worried sick."

A stunned Emma turns to Lily, now both with tears in their eyes. "Your father? You have a family?" Lily continues to stare at Emma, not knowing what to say. "I thought you were like me." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"You lied to me!" Emma exclaims, back on the icy staircase with an angry Regina, with the wind howling loudly. "You said you didn't have a clue where Sidney was! He was in your mirror this whole time!?"

"Maybe I did. So what?" Regina snaps back. "I don't have to tell you everything I'm doing."

Regina opens her compact mirror which reveals Sidney. "Nor do I, your majesty."

"You led us here. You're working for the Snow Queen!? Traitor!"

"I'm the traitor?" Sidney questions. "I think your majesty should take a look in the mirror. And as you contemplate what you've done, know that she has a present for you that I'd say is well-deserved." He disappears, showing Regina's reflection.

"Sidney!" Regina yells, enraged.

"Regina?" Emma looks at the end of the staircase of where they started with terror in her eyes.

"Save your moral judgement."

"Look!"

The staircase begins to collapse and the two get to their feet just in time to run the other way. "Jump!" Regina shouts. They leap in the air, managing to just make it onto the land as the rest of the staircase collapse behind them. 

* * *

Back over to the snow clearing where Elsa remains shackled and on her knees, she struggles to break fee, frightened of what's to come – only causing her fear to grow. But she knows the only way to get herself out of this is to take control.

So, Elsa closes her eyes and tries to steady her breathing. "I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid." She continuously repeats until she takes another heavy breath and pulls hard on the chains, causing them to disappear, along with her fear. Elsa looks up at her free wrists and smiles. 

* * *

At the cliff, Emma and Regina climb their way to the top of solid ground, dusting themselves off.

"You okay?" Emma asks Regina. But Regina ignores her and continues walking ahead. "Regina?"

Regina's eyes suddenly grow big, mouth agape, as she stares at what is ahead of them. "I think we have a bigger problem."

Emma turns to see the giant Ice Warrior, which apparently is the 'snowman' the Snow Queen spoke of earlier, just up ahead, blocking their path. He turns to them with his eyes glowing blue and stomps his enormous foot, banging his axe hard against his shield. 

* * *

Hopkins, Minnesota / Nine Years Ago…

Outside the house, Emma watches Lily's father talk with a cop, fearing the worst. "Emma." Lily repeatedly calls out from the backseat of her father's car, desperate for Emma's attention. Feeling the unsurprising betrayal inside of her, Emma closes her eyes as she listens to Lily call for her. "Emma." Emma rolls her eyes and turns to Lily, walking towards her. "Don't worry about my dad. He's just pissed I used his Visa." She starts to write something down on a notepad while Emma continues to glare at her. "When this blows over, come find me. We can run away together. We can go and get your sister." Lily tears the paper from the notepad and tries to hand it to Emma.

"You tricked me." Emma says.

"I'm sorry. I know I lied about my family, but everything else I said is true. I hate my home. I feel invisible there. I'm just like you. I am! I was an orphan. It's just they adopted me. But it's not my home. You promised. Friends forever, no matter what." She reminds Emma.

Staring at the paper Lily is trying to give to her, Emma shakes her head and looks back up at Lily. "The only promises I make are to my sister." She says, emotionless. Emma turns around and begins to walk away, licking her thumb and using it to smudge away the star shape Lily drew on her wrist.

"Emma!" Lily cries out. "Emma!"

But Emma ignores her and willfully steps inside the car that is to take her back into foster care where she is to devise a new plan to get back to her sister. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

The Ice Warrior stomps his way towards Regina and Emma. Emma runs around to the other side of a tree, coming up with a battle plan on the spot while Regina remains frozen in place.

The two give each other a slight nod, coming to a silent agreement. Regina summons a fireball in her hand and throws it at the warrior. He stumbles back, and then turns to Emma, who summons light magic in her palms, throwing it at the warrior. He flies back into a tree – his arm and axe smashing. Emma runs back over to Regina's side and they watch as the warriors limb regrows.

"Oh, that's a problem." Emma pants.

"Not helpful." Regina scowls.

"Try again – together." Regina nods, agreeing. The warrior starts towards them as Regina begins to emanate a red light from her hands, and Emma, white. They focus their magic in two separate beams, hitting the warrior simultaneously, forcing him backwards. He tries to block their attack with his shield, which is now on fire. But this doesn't discourage them. Regina and Emma continue to attack the warrior with their magic, soon defeating him into a large puddle of water. "I think we did it." Emma says, proudly.

"What a welcome visit, ladies." The Snow Queen interrupts, shocking them. "Thank you for bringing me what I needed." She puts her hand out and uses her magic to transport Regina's compact mirror into her own hand.

"Give me back my mirror, you – "

"No." Snow Queen raises her hand, using her magic to choke Regina.

"Hey, stop!" Emma attempts to protests until she is too choked by the Snow Queen's magic.

Suddenly, Elsa appears out of nowhere and blasts her magic towards the Snow Queen, sending her flying backwards, freeing Regina and Emma. "You want a fight?" Elsa asks, bravely. "Fight me."

In a robotic manner, the Snow Queen stands to her feet. "Well done, Elsa." She praises. "You're losing your fear. There's hope for you yet."

"Let's just finish this now." Regina growls.

"No need. I have what I need." She waves her hand, disappearing in a white flurry of snowy smoke.

Emma sighs. "Are you both okay?" Elsa asks, turning to them.

"We are now. Thank you." Emma says, gratefully, before turning to Regina, still pissed about before. "Why didn't you tell me about Sidney?"

"Because, despite what you wish, we're not partners." Regina exclaims. "I didn't ask you to tag along."

"Well, I did." Emma argues. "And if you had told me, maybe you would have saved us some trouble."

"Okay, tell you what? That I threw Sidney in a mirror to help me kill Marian, but then I changed my mind? What's the point? You never would have believed me. I know you too well, Swan. Stop trying to get me to forgive you because it will never happen."

"Stop it." Elsa exclaims, stepping between the two. "You two need to mend your differences. Otherwise Storybrooke doesn't stand a chance."

Regina chuckles. "We never will. For one simple reason: I don't want to." She starts to walk away before vanishing in her own purple cloud of smoke instead. 

* * *

Inside her icy lair, the Snow Queen is staring at her reflection in Regina's compact mirror.

"You're free." She says to Sidney. "As promised."

"Thank you." Sidney says as he now stands behind her in his human form. "Now, what is it you wish me to do first, my Queen?"

"I wish nothing from you."

"I don't understand. The deal was – "

"It wasn't you that I wanted, Sidney." Snow Queen interrupts the baffled man. She sits down, facing him. "It was the mirror itself. You more than anyone should understand a mirror's importance. Mirrors reflect our…mood, our desire, our essence. They are a temporary receptacle for some tiny fraction of our soul."

"Well, you – you have other mirrors." Sidney points out.

"I have many – " She confirms. " – hundreds. But none as important as this one. For what I want to do, your former home should do quite nicely. The person who trapped you in here imbued it with much dark magic."

"My Queen, what are you planning?" He asks, intrigued.

"What I'm planning is to get what has been denied to me for too long – what I deserve."

"And what's that?"

"That's between me and – " Snow Queen smiles down at the compact mirror. " – well, my reflection." An awkward silence ensues, and so the Snow Queen waves her hand, opening the entrance to her lair, signaling that it's time for Sidney to leave. Sidney bows. "Enjoy your freedom, Sidney." He turns to walk away when suddenly the Snow Queen appears in front of him. "A word of advice. Get a warm coat. It's going to get a bit cooler around here." With a smile and a nod, trying his best to not show fear, Sidney walks out. Snow Queen clutches Regina's mirror tightly and approaches a table structure made of ice. She opens the mirror and waves her hand, causing it to crack into a specific shape. She waves her hand again, causing a circular large mirror to appear atop the table. "So close." She whispers, staring into the cracked mirror that is made of several small ones. But there is a single shard missing which only Regina's mirror can take place. "Soon I will have what I want." Snow Queen removes the shard from Regina's mirror and holds it out in her palm, allowing it to float over and fill the missing gap, completing it. The cracks disappear and the Snow Queen can see her own reflection clearly. "A family that loves me." 

* * *

In the woods, Elsa and Emma are making their way back to Emma's car.

"I'm sorry I took off." Elsa apologizes. "The Snow Queen tricked me. She made it seem like Anna was here. I thought I was chasing her."

"I get it." Emma tells her. "I'd do the same thing if it was Avia."

"So, why did you let Regina just walk away?"

"You heard her. She wants nothing to do with me."

"Maybe you shouldn't give up on her so soon." Elsa suggests.

"It's like I said, once you screw someone over, there's no going back."

"I don't believe that. If there's one thing my sister taught me, you don't give up on people. If someone's important to you, don't give up on them. Even if they say hurtful things or send a giant snow monster to chase you away." They both chuckle. 

* * *

Down in her vault, Regina is staring at the large wall mirror that used to contain Sidney. Through it, she sees Emma walking in.

Regina groans in frustration and annoyance. "What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone, Swan?" She turns to Emma. "Go away."

"I'm an idiot." Emma states.

"Finally, something we can agree on."

"I'm an idiot because I've been down this road before."

"Irritating me?" Regina questions. "Yes, you have."

"No, when I was a kid." Emma says. "Someone came into my life for a while, and I thought we were gonna be best friends. But this girl lied to me, and I pushed her away because of that lie, and she asked me to forgive her, but I never did. I thought I was never going to see Avia again because of her, but I realized that was a mistake. I regretted the decision. But by then, it was too late. The damage was already done. I don't want to make the same mistake again, Regina. Living in Storybrooke, Avia and I got our parents back. But they don't understand us." Emma sighs. "They don't understand what it's like to be rejected and misunderstood – not the way we do, not the way you do. And somehow that makes us – I don't know – unique, or maybe even special." Regina looks down, unable to look Emma in the eyes as she takes everything in, knowing Emma's right. "I wasn't looking for you to assuage my guilt. I was just looking for you to be my friend."

"You thought we were friends?" Regina asks, touched by Emma's assumption.

"Crazy, right?" Emma chuckles. "But I thought it could be, that it was possible. I'm not gonna stop trying. Even if you still want to kill me." Emma starts to walk away.

"Emma, wait." Emma turns back around. "I don't want to kill you." Regina slowly admits.

"See?" Emma says, happily. "That's a start." 

* * *

Over at the apartment, Snow is sitting in the middle of baby Neal and a sleeping Avia in her bedroom when David enters.

"Hey." He says, quietly, smiling at his family.

Taking him off guard, Snow grabs David's shirt and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"Oh, I love you, too. How are they doing?" He sits down on the edge of the bed, near Neal's head, and looks on the other side of Snow at Avia, who is clutching her blanket tightly in her fist as her head nestles into Snow's side. "Did they survive an evening with Belle?"

Snow chuckles, brushing her hand through Avia's hair. "She was wonderful. She took great care of them, even gave Avia her medicine." David chuckles, knowing how difficult their daughter can be. "I caught the thief." She whispers.

"What?" David asks, too entranced by his son.

"Will Scarlet. I tracked him down."

"That's amazing." David says, surprised. "Well, where is he? Back in his cell?"

"Eh, I pardoned him." Snow waves, nonchalantly.

"Wait. What?"

"It's okay." Snow chuckles. "He admitted the whole thing. He told me about how you let him escape so I could track him."

"He told you that?"

"Don't be mad. He tried to keep your secret. But really, he's a terrible liar. Not to mention, I am familiar with your tricks. Your plan worked. I feel more like myself again." David begins to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Yeah, no, Snow. I couldn't be happier that you enjoyed yourself today, but I had nothing to do with it."

"No, of course you did. I mean, the way – " David shakes his head, stunning Snow. "He really did escape?"

David sighs, amused. "Yeah. And you really pardoned him."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"Uh, hope he doesn't pass out in another library? Look, if the outcome of his escape is that you found a part of yourself again, I'd say he earned that pardon."

Snow leans in, kissing her husband again. 

* * *

At the sheriff's station, Emma is sitting behind her desk, looking pensive. Soon, she grabs a set of keys and uses them to open the locked cabinet behind her, taking out a white cardboard box, placing it on the floor.

As she stares longingly at it, Killian walks in, tapping his hook against the door frame of her office, getting the savior's attention. "Hello, love." Emma looks up at the pirate, unable to force a full smile, causing worry to fill his face. "You seem vexed – like you could use a drink."

He offers Emma his flask, which she accepts. "That's putting it lightly." She says before taking a sip of the rum.

Killian nods towards the box. "What's that?"

"Avia and my past." She says, passing the flask back to him.

"May I have the honor?" He asks, intrigued to learn more about his love. Hesitating slightly, Emma grabs the box and places it on her desk, removing the lid, and taking out an even smaller box, passing it to him. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Killian opens the box and smiles at the sight of her old glasses and various pieces of jewelry before coming upon a picture of a young Emma and Neal. Emma stares at Killian, awkwardly, but Killian just passes it off with another smile, placing the picture back in the box. Emma decides to sift through the bigger box, finding numerous pictures of herself and Avia when they were younger, along with school pictures and reports. She then takes out her baby blanket and finds the same video camera that she and Lily played with. Emma grabs the tape and walks over to the television, placing the video in the VCR. "I haven't watched this since I recorded it, but some things happened today, made me think about the past." She says as she sits on her desk next to Killian.

"Reflective today, are we?" He takes her hand, seeing her apprehension. "Hey. Show me. I'd love to know more about your beginnings." Comforted by this, Emma flips on the TV and plays the tape which shows herself and Lily together, smiling and laughing. "Who's that lass?"

"Just an old friend."

Killian rests his arm over Emma's shoulder, seeing the tears develop in her eyes. The video ends and begins to play new footage.

' _Hey, look what the new girl brought with her!'_ A boy exclaims as he plays with Emma's camera.

"Where is that?" Killian wonders.

Emma frowns. "I don't really remember. Maybe my next foster home?"

"Blocked it out? Unpleasant time?"

"I guess."

"And who's that? Another friend?"

"I don't remember any of this." Emma says, uneasily.

Suddenly, the Snow Queen appears on the tape, carrying a tiny Avia on her hip as she walks into the room where teenage Emma is trying to take her camera back. " _Give it back, Kevin."_ Emma and Killian appear stunned by this. " _The camera is Emma's, not yours."_

"Bloody hell." Killian utters. "Is that – ?"

" _We respect property in this house, Emma_." The Snow Queen is seen telling Emma this as she goes to retrieve the camera.

Emma pauses the tape, completely taken aback to discover that Storybrooke's new villain used to be hers and Avia's foster mother. "Yeah." 

* * *

The next day, Emma has everyone gathered in the sheriff's station, watching the video footage of her time in the Snow Queen's foster home.

"Emma, that's you." Snow exclaims in awe of the sight of her daughters. "You must be – "

"Thirteen, maybe fourteen." Emma says, cutting her mother off.

"Is that me?" Everyone turns, seeing Avia standing behind them, shocked to see herself being held by someone other than her sister on a TV no less.

"Avia – " Snow sighs.

"Yeah, Avs." Emma confirms. "You were five or six. I'm not really sure."

Avia walks closer and sits between her sister and mother. "Kiddo, what are you doing here?" David asks. "We left you at home with Granny."

Avia rolls her eyes, the exhaustion still evident on her face. "I couldn't be there anymore. What is going on?"

Regina steps up, obviously annoyed. "Are we missing the part where they are with the Snow Queen?"

Avia's eyes widen as she stares at the screen. "Wait. That's the Snow Queen?"

"Apparently." Emma mumbles, still confused.

"Why don't I remember her?"

"I don't remember her either. It looks like she really did erase our memories. All this time in this foster home, or whatever that place was – it's gone."

"I just don't understand how she even ended up in this world." Belle says.

Emma turns to Rumple. "We were hoping Gold could tell us that. You spent more time trying to get here than anyone. How the hell did she do it?"

"Considering the time I spent on the same task, I'd love to know." Rumple tells her.

"Does it really matter how she got to Emma and Avia?" David asks. "I mean, shouldn't we be more concerned about why?"

"Obviously, she needed her for something." Regina states. "But what?" She scoffs. "Well, that's our next problem."

Emma and Avia continue to stare at the screen, feeling all sorts of emotions. "Well, we know she's hiding somewhere in the north woods." David reminds them. "We combed every inch of her shop. We tore apart her house. She must have cleared everything out days before."

"Which means she must be hiding something." Killian says.

"But where?" Emma asks, quizzically.

"What about her ice-cream truck?" Nick wonders, surprising everyone.

"Whoa, Snow Queen has an ice-cream truck?"

Nick shrugs. "I'm a kid. I notice these kind of things."

Karley snorts, amused. "Dork." She mutters. Nick rolls his eyes, nudging his sister, amusing everyone. "Then we split into groups."

David declares. "We search the town, the woods. Hook, Regina, Emma, you take the west. Gold, you're with me for the east."

"I think we all know I work best alone." Rumple reminds them.

"Well, no time to argue that. Belle, how are you at tracking?"

"Actually, I think I'll be more helpful at the library." Belle tells him. "Maybe I can dig something up on the Snow Queen."

Elsa stands, facing Belle. "I'd like to come with you, Belle, if that's okay. Maybe something about my sister will be there, too. Unless you'd rather not have the company?"

"No, not at all. I would love some."

As everyone begins to leave, Snow stands, helping Avia up. "And we need to get you back home."

Avia pulls away from Snow. "I want to help." She says, stubbornly.

David narrows his eyes at his daughter. "Avia, all you need to do is go home and rest."

"I'm tired of resting." Avia complains. "We only assumed the Snow Queen was after me, but now it's obvious that she is."

Emma follows her sister's gaze back to screen. "Look, Avia – " Emma turns off the TV and gently grabs Avia by her shoulders, forcing her to look at her. "We still don't know exactly what the Snow Queen is planning and if she really is after you, then the safest place for you to be is at home."

"But, Emma, I – "

"I need you to get better, Avs. We – " She looks at their concern parents. " – We need you to get better. Okay? Please. I will figure this out. We won't let her get to you."

Avia exhales, heavily. "Fine. Whatever."

David smirks. "Oh, how I missed that chipper personality." He teases as he kisses his daughter's forehead.

"Come on, babe." Snow grabs Avia's hand and leads her out of the station as David follows.

Emma takes a deep breath, turning back to the now dark TV screen. Before, finding the Snow Queen was just business, but seeing as she was apart of Emma and Avia's past, now it's personal. Emma was now determined more than ever to find this woman and stop her. 

* * *

Inside the library, Belle is looking over a map of Arendelle while Elsa examines the books on the shelf.

"There doesn't seem to be anything on Arendelle here." Elsa says, frustrated. Belle slips the map onto the shelf of book before turning to Elsa, who looks back at her. "Do you know where to look?"

Belle frowns. "No – " She lies. "I'm sorry. I'm really not that familiar with Arendelle, or your sister.

Elsa smiles softly as she turns back to the books, missing the guilty expression that now appears on Belle's face. 

* * *

Arendelle…

Elsa is magically hovering a snowflake over the palm of her hand when Anna enters the room.

"Elsa?"

Elsa turns to her sister, thrilled to see that she has returned from her journey. "Anna!" They run to one another and embrace in a hug. "Oh, I was worried I'd never see you again."

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Anna teases. "I'm sorry I left without telling you."

"Oh, and I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to. I know you did it for me, to try to make me feel better. So, what did you learn? Did you discover why our parents went to the Enchanted Forest?" A look of sadness comes across Anna's face which doesn't go unnoticed by Elsa. "What is it, Anna? What did you find?"

"Nothing." Anna forces a smile. "I mean, I'm still waiting on some answers from a few people I met, but I wouldn't expect anything anytime soon. Because they have to find it out, then get on a ship and come here." Anna rambles. "It could take a while, a long while, and – " She looks at her sister, seeming surprised. "Wait, no flurries?" Elsa begins to smile, happily. "No frost on the windows? Usually a conversation about our parents ends with a chill in the air."

"I've been learning to control my powers when I get upset." Elsa reveals.

"Really? How?"

"By training with me." A voice calls out.

Anna turns around, seeing the Snow Queen walk in. "Who is that?" Anna asks a bit too abruptly. " I mean, who are you? I mean – Hi."

Snow Queen smiles as she walks closer to the sisters. "She's our aunt." Elsa tells her.

Anna looks surprised and confused, never having heard of them having an aunt before. "Our what?"

"Your aunt." Snow Queen says as she looks over Anna in awe. "My name is Ingrid. Your mother and I were sisters. You look exactly like her."

"But our mother doesn't have a sister. At least, she never told us about one." Anna glances skeptically at her sister.

"I'm sure it was too painful for her to talk about. You see, many years ago, I was trapped in a magical urn by people who didn't exactly understand me." Ingrid explains.

"Didn't understand you?" Anna asks, puzzled.

Ingrid looks at Elsa before she holds out her hand and magically appears a snowflake, just as Elsa was doing before Anna appeared. She spins it around before making it disappear. "Our gift runs in the family." She says with a smile. 

* * *

"I'm telling you, that woman is up to something." Anna says, later, as she stands in the barn with Kristoff and Sven.

"What, you mean your aunt?" Kristoff asks. "What makes you think that?"

"Cause it's weird and strange, her being here. And because I'm good judge of character."

"Yeah, says the girl who agreed to marry Hans ten minutes after you started talking to him." He reminds her.

Anna scowls, not appreciating that they keep throwing that in her face. "I was young and naïve."

"You met me the next day."

"Young-er." Anna glares. "Anyway, I just want to make sure we're asking all the right questions."

"Like what?"

"Like, is she really even my aunt, or is she just some imposter trying to worm her way into our family?" Anna asks, suspicious.

"Anna, look at her. You can't see the resemblance?" Kristoff asks. "Oh, yes, the ice-power thing, there's that."

"Maybe, but if she's really my aunt, why isn't she in the family portraits, the royal records? There's no trace of her. It's like she never even existed. There has to be an explanation for all this."

"Yeah? And how do you think you're gonna find it?"

"Your family."

"Careful." Kristoff warns. "Grand Pabbie's still a little miffed that you postponed the wedding."

"I can handle Grand Pabbie." Anna assures him. "Will you go back to the castle and cover for me – watch Elsa while I'm gone?"

"If it'll put your mind at ease, of course."

"Oh, but, Kristoff, you have to be careful what you say around her. I might not exactly have told her what I discovered in the Enchanted Forest." Anna slowly turns away from her fiancé, unable to see the disappointment that comes across his face.

"You lied to her?" He asks.

Anna grimaces. "Oh, I didn't lie. I just withheld the truth." She looks back at him. "Telling her our parents wanted to take away her magic – I just have to find the right moment. That's all."

"Right, right. Of course. Yeah." Kristoff understands. "You know I'll support you no matter what. Unless I think it's really dumb. Then I'll tell you."

Anna rolls her eyes, playfully. "Thank goodness I haven't hit 'really dumb' yet."

"Can I get you supplies for your journey?"

Anna walks closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're sweet, but no. I'll stop by Oaken's on the way. You'll see me as soon as I return."

Kristoff smiles softly as he kisses his true love. Anna then leaves him alone as he watches with worry. But both are unaware that Ingrid has been hiding there, listening to their conversation, and she doesn't seem pleased. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

In the woods, the merry men, along with Emma, Regina, and Killian, come across a clearing where the Snow Queen's ice-cream truck is.

"Dad, call off the search party." Emma says through the walkie-talkie. "We found the truck near the Merry Men's camp. Thanks for keeping an eye out." She says to Robin Hood.

"Gladly." Robin says. "You're the first sheriff I don't mind assisting." Emma and Killian walk ahead as Robin stops Regina. "Regina, I was hoping we could talk."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm about to storm an evil ice-cream truck." Regina walks away, catching up with Emma.

"You could have just said 'maybe later.'" Emma tells her, having heard them.

"I know you're trying to make everything better, but staying out of it is your best bet." Regina suggests. "It's bad enough I'm suck with you and 'Captain Guy-liner' making eyes at each other."

"I don't make eyes."

Regina ignores her and keeps walking as Killian walks up. "Ready, love?" Emma lets out a long sigh before she follows them to the truck. Killian and Emma open the back doors, stepping inside with Regina following. "It appears she beat us to it." He says, seeing that the truck has been cleared out.

"What now? Should we question the cows she gets her milk from?" Regina asks, sarcastically. "Maybe search the waffle-cone factory?"

But Emma notices something. "Hang on. Look. Who locks their freezer? Was she afraid someone was gonna steal the Rocky Road?" She jokes.

"Stand back." Killian uses his hook to break the lock.

Emma pulls out the iron rod that is keeping the freezer shut, and proceeds to open it, finding a folder inside. She picks it up and begins looking through it, finding the newspaper clipping that is the article in which she and Avia were found on the side of the road. "Looks like the Dairy Queen's been following us for a long time."

"Since before foster care?" Regina asks.

Emma hands Regina the article. "Since we landed in this world." 

* * *

Avia is sitting on the floor of the apartment with the remote in her hands, rewinding the tape of Emma and herself with the Snow Queen, repeatedly. Snow walks out of the bedroom with Neal in her arms. She rolls her eyes seeing that her daughter is still going at it.

"If you keep rewinding that tape, Avia, you're going to end up breaking that VCR." Snow warns her as she places Neal in his bassinet.

Avia shrugs, keeping her eyes focused on the TV screen. "Then I'll be doing us a favor. No one has VCRs anymore, Mom."

"At least sit further back. You're straining your eyes."

"She took away our memories for a reason, and I need to find out why." She says, determined. "I don't remember ever being with this woman. Let alone ever letting someone else besides Emma hold me like that. I just don't get it."

"Sweetheart, we both know once memories are taken away, the person who took them is the only one who can replace them." Snow explains, calmly.

"It's just so frustrating." Avia exclaims, furiously. "Why me? What did I do? Because by the looks of it, it seems like Emma and I trusted her. What happened?" Avia begins to rewind the tape once again, trying to find some sort of clue.

Snow closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Avia, how about you take a break? Come sit on the couch and I'll fix you something to eat. You haven't ate a thing since last night."

"Because I'm not hungry."

"I'm not asking." Snow says, sternly. Avia sighs, heavily, pausing the tape. "Thank you." Avia stands up and walks to the couch, sitting down next to her mother. "I know this is frustrating, baby, but we are going to catch her."

"Yeah. I know." Avia mumbles.

But Snow could see there was something deeper bothering her daughter. "Then what's really bothering you?" Avia shakes her head as she stares at the TV screen. "Come on." Snow urges. "You can tell me."

"It's just – It's just I, unfortunately, remember everything that's ever happened to me when I was in the system. Or, I at least thought I did. Not remembering about this – her – it freaks me out, especially when it could be a good memory. Why wouldn't she want that for us? Why would she take that away?"

Snow looks sadly at her daughter, reaching up and brushing her fingers gently down Avia's warm cheek. "I don't know, baby. I wish I did. But the answer can't stay hidden for long. The truth will come out."

"I should be out there. I should be helping. But I can't because I'm stuck here with this curse that she – or someone – placed on me." Avia looks desperately at her mother. "When is it going to end, Mom? Is someone going to be after me, wanting to kill me, for the rest of my life?"

Snow quickly wipes away Avia's tear with her thumb before bringing her into a hug. She didn't know what to say to ease her daughter's mind. She doesn't want to lie to Avia because she isn't sure herself what their future holds. After all, for most of her life, she asked herself that same question. It's not fair. But the only difference now is, Emma and Avia have her and David. And they will forever put their lives at risk if it means keeping their daughters safe. 

* * *

"Are you okay?" Belle asks, back at the library, when she sees snowflakes falling over Elsa as she closes a book.

Elsa waves her hand, making the snowflakes disappear. "This is pointless. I don't know why I thought I'd find anything about Anna in here."

"You know she's somewhere. You know she's alive. You heard her heartbeat with Bo-Peep's staff, right?"

"But if what the Snow Queen told me is true and Anna is the one who put me in that urn, then maybe she doesn't want me to find her."

"That's not true, Elsa." Belle assures her.

Elsa smiles, kindly. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I promise you, I'm not."

"How would you know what my sister thinks? You've never even met her."

"Well, just from what you've been saying, I feel like I know her." Belle claims. "You two were very close. Something must have pulled you apart – something beyond your control."

A tearful Elsa looks up at Belle. "But my memories are gone, and no one in this town has even been to Arendelle." A guilty expression, yet again, comes across Belle's face. "I need to face the truth, Belle. No one here can help me, and I'm afraid that means I might never see Anna again."

Belle sighs, her guilt becoming too much. "Okay. You will." She promises as Elsa scoffs in disbelief. "I know it. Now, keep looking. I'll be back."

"What? Where are you going?"

"There's something I need to take care of. We will find Anna." 

* * *

Arendelle…

Inside a log cabin, Belle places a map of Arendelle on the front desk for the shopkeeper – Oaken – to look at.

"You want to find trolls?" He questions. "You know they're dangerous, yeah?"

"Oh, no, no. Rock trolls." She tells him. "Not bridge trolls."

"Oh, yeah, they're quite nice." Just behind Belle, Anna enters the cabin. "So, you can direct me to them?" Belle asks, hopeful.

"No. I've never met them." Oaken waves to Anna, who smiles back at him.

"But you just said they were nice."

"I've heard." Oaken nods.

Belle sighs. "Please help me. I just lost my mother."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Trolls can't bring life." Anna, who is picking up supplies for her journey, looks towards the two, overhearing the girl's story. "But I can help soothe you." Oaken tells her. "Have you tried the sauna?"

"Uh, no, no. Thank you." Belle politely declines. Feeling defeated, Belle grabs her map and starts to head for the door.

"Need some help?" Anna asks, stopping her.

"Well, I was trying to find my way to the rock trolls." Belle explains. "But this map is not being too helpful."

"Oaken means well." Anna assures her. "But you don't need him or a map. I can help you. I'm on my way to see them. Come with me."

"Really?" Anna nods. "Thank you." Belle laughs. "I'm Belle."

Anna shakes Belle's hand. "I'm Anna."

"Friend of Anna's?" Oaken speaks up. "Half price on the sauna." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Outside the ice-cream truck, Regina is standing alone until Robin Hood approaches.

"I can't help but think you're avoiding me."

Regina sighs and starts walking away as Robin follows her. "Well, not very well, it seems."

"You're upset because of what I said – that I'm still in love with you." Robin realizes. "I supposed I should never have told you, not after I asked you to find a way to save my wife."

"That's not why I'm avoiding you."

Robin steps in front of her, grabbing her hands. "Then why can't you even look me in the eye?"

"Because I don't know how to tell you the truth." Regina exclaims.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I've read every spell book in my possession, experimented with every potion in my vault. I even tried to defeat the Snow Queen so I could force her to reverse the spell. But nothing I do seems good enough."

"But it will be, Regina." Robin assures her. "I have faith in you. You will figure out a way eventually."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm not sure I can figure it out." Robin appears heartbroken by her confession. "Robin, I'm sorry, but if you truly want to save Marian, then you're gonna have to forget about me and find a way to fall in love with your wife again."

Heartbroken as well, Regina walks away, leaving Robin to ponder. 

* * *

"Show yourself, dearie." Rumplestiltskin calls out from a different part of the woods. "I'm not the one you're hiding from."

Snow Queen makes herself visible, leaning against a tree. "No, you're not." Rumple grins, deviously, turning towards the Snow Queen. "To what do I owe this intrusion?"

"A warning. Emma Swan is onto you. She knows your history began long before you came to Storybrooke."

"I'm aware. Do you really think she would have discovered that if I hadn't wanted her to? It's all part of my plan – a plan you thankfully know little about."

"You're being awfully secretive." Rumple comments.

"You didn't come to warn me." Snow Queen states, knowingly. "You came to find out my secrets."

"Or offer up at deal." Rumple corrects her as she walks passed him. "Whatever suits you best." She looks at the Dark One with a smile. "But if you decline, I'd be careful."

Snow Queen begins to circle the imp. "There it is. There's the warning. You want something out of me? Why don't you just ask for it?"

"If I wanted something out of you, dearie, believe me, I'd take it."

"But you can't, can you? Otherwise you would. You and I both know – to get what you want, you need one thing that I have that you're sorely lacking – leverage." Rumple turns to the Snow Queen, unamused. "And until you get that, I have a warning for you. Stay out of my way." 

* * *

At the pawn shop, Belle opens the coat closet, pulling out a coat and tossing it onto the table. She also grabs a pair of boots. Looking around, out of breath, she notices a pickax and grabs it.

"Don't worry, Anna." She says to herself. "I will find you!" 

* * *

Arendelle…

Belle and Anna are trekking their way through mountain as they head towards the rock trolls. "So, Belle – " Anna begins, breaking the silence. " – I couldn't help overhearing – well, actually, I could, but I'm naturally curious." Belle smiles, amused by the girl's rambling. "Anyway, I heard you lost your mother."

Belle nods, confirming this. "Yes, in the Ogres War."

"I'm so sorry. I lost mine, too." Anna adds, feeling Belle's pain. "There are no words."

Belle sighs, agreeing. "No, there aren't, especially when you don't know what happened. I was hoping the rock trolls could restore my memory, so that I can finally be at peace."

"Sometimes the answer isn't what you want."

"Which is what?" Belle asks, curiously.

"One that makes you feel better. But if Grand Pabbie can help you get what you need, I'll make sure he does."

"Thank you." The girls come upon another mountain – one much larger than the others "So, now what?"

"Now we climb."

"Okay." Anna removes the pickax from Belle's bag and uses it to try and pull herself up onto a rock. Belle stands behind, watching her. However, Anna slips and begins to fall down, screaming as she hits the ground. Belle gasps, helping her up. "You okay!?"

"Kristoff makes this look easy!" Anna exclaims. Belle notices a container that had rolled out of Anna's bag. She picks it up and Anna quickly warns her. "Careful! Careful."

"Why? What's inside?"

Anna carefully takes it from Belle. "A hat which can strip the magic from the most powerful of sorcerers."

"Why do you have such a thing?" Belle asks.

"I sort of stole it from an evil sorcerer when I was back in the Enchanted Forest." Anna sighs. "I went to him to help with my sister, but things didn't exactly go according to plan."

"Why? What happened? Who is this person?"

"I'd really rather not get into it. The less you know, the better. I just pray you never cross paths with that twisted man." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Rumplestiltskin enter his shop, seeing his wife dressed up and holding her pickax. "Belle, where are you headed?" He asks, quizzically.

"To the North Woods, where the Snow Queen's hiding." Belle reveals.

"And what business do you have with her?"

"I have to fix a mistake that I made a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." She says, inexplicably. "You wouldn't understand."

"Whether or not that's true, the fact remains that she defeated both Emma and Regina." Rumple reminds her. "She is far more dangerous than you realize."

"I know. That's why I was hoping you'd come with me."

Rumple scoffs. "I'm sorry, Belle. That's out of the question. I won't let you anywhere near her." He says, walking past her.

Belle places her pickaxe down on the counter and digs inside her bag as Rumple's back is turned. "I was worried you were gonna say that. Because I really, really didn't want to do this." She says, unsteadily, holding out the fake dagger.

Rumple turns around and sees this. "Belle, I gave you that dagger because I trusted you – because I thought you would never want to control me."

"I know. I know, and I'm so, so sorry, Rumple. But if you won't come with me willingly, what choice do I have?" Belle steps closer to Rumple and holds the dagger out in front of him. "Take me to the Snow Queen." 

* * *

Back at the ice cream truck in the woods, Emma is still searching through the files, sitting down on a log while Killian sits next to her.

"According to this, she was our foster parent for six months. That's the longest we were ever in one spot, but I don't remember a second of it."

"You alright, Swan?" Killian asks.

"I'm fine." Emma says, irritated. "It was all a long time ago."

"Perhaps, but wounds that are made when we're young tend to linger."

"How would you know?"

"Believe it or not, I was once a child." Killian grins.

"Yeah, like a million years ago." Emma jokes.

"It was more like two hundred." Emma opens a folder where she finds a painting with her name signed at the bottom. "What is it?"

"It's a painting I did when I was in school."

"That so surprising?"

Emma continues to look through it, finding several colored pictures from Avia and school projects and essays from herself. "It's not the only one. She's even kept Avia's artwork from grade school. This crazy woman has a whole file on us. You don't keep stuff like this unless you care about someone."

"Well, perhaps the Snow Queen wasn't simply using you and your sister. Perhaps she'd grown fond of you both over time." Killian suggests.

Emma pulls out a birthday card. "Looks like the feeling was mutual. 'Thanks for being the family we never had.'" She reads the inside of the card she apparently had written to Ingrid. 'Love, Emma.' I wrote that to her. Avia even signed her own name. She used to always write her A's backwards." She chuckles, lightly.

"Looks like you three were close once."

"But she still erased our memories." Emma points out, bewildered. "Something must have happened to change all that. There has to be a clue as to why."

"Perhaps there is – if you can read hieroglyphs." Killian picks up a scroll that is written in a different language.

"This isn't from our world. What the hell was she doing with us?" 

* * *

Somewhere else in the woods, Belle and Rumple approach the Snow Queen's icy lair.

"This is it?" Belle asks. "This is where she's hiding?"

Rumple nods. "Indeed. But she's not at home. I don't sense her magic."

"Good. Okay. You stay here as lookout. I'm going in." Belle begins to walk towards the cave.

"No, Belle, you're not going in there alone." Rumple follows.

"Look, I won't be long. I just need to find something."

"What could you possibly want from the Snow Queen's cave?"

"A hat – one that can strip a magical being of their powers." She explains.

Rumple appears deadpan, acting as if he has no idea what she is speaking of. "That sounds like a remarkable object – almost too good to be true, which means it probably is."

"It isn't, and I know she has it, and I need to get it from her. It's the only way to force her to tell us where Anna is."

"So, this is about Elsa's sister?" Rumple asks. "Why are you so invested in a girl you've never even met?"

"Because a hero always helps strangers." Belle holds the dagger up to Rumple once again. "Now, keep watch." She orders. "I'll call out to you if I need your help." Belle turns away and enters the cave as Rumple reluctantly watches her go. 

* * *

Arendelle…

Belle and Anna make their way to the Valley of the Living Rock where the rock trolls live.

"Grand Pabbie?" Anna calls out. "Grand Pabbie, it's me!"

The leader, Grand Pabbie rolls towards them, coming out of his rock form. "Ooh, Anna, my dear, you're back!" Anna glances back at a startled Belle. "Have you come to tell us the new wedding date? I have been working on my speech."

"Not yet, but we can get into that later. First, I want you to meet my friend Belle. She's come a long way to see you."

Belle kneels down in front of Grand Pabbie. "It's an honor to meet you." She says, shaking his rock hand. "I'm here because I – "

"I know." Grand Pabbie interrupts. "I can help you get the memories of your mother." He then waves his hand turning the memories of her mother into the form of stone. "Take this to the place where you lost your memory, then brew a tea with the stone in the kettle." He drops the stone into her hand. "When you drink it, your memories will return."

"Thank you." She stands back up, rejoining Anna. "Thank you, Anna. I owe you, as well. How can I repay you?"

"You don't have to." Anna tells her. "Having a new friend is payment enough. All I need is a moment alone with Pabbie. I'll be quick."

Belle nods, understanding, and steps away. "What can I help you with, dear?" Grand Pabbie asks.

"Some woman claims to be my aunt." Anna sighs. "I just don't believe her! Mother would have told us if she had a sister."

"Actually, she had two sisters." Grand Pabbie reveals, hesitantly.

Anna furrows her brows, shocked. "Wait. What? Mother had two sisters that she never spoke about? Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was sworn to secrecy."

"Grand Pabbie, I need some answers." Anna begs. "Please."

Gran Pabbie sighs, achingly. "Your mother, Gerda, was the youngest of three." He begins to explain. "And then there was Helga, and Ingrid was the oldest. As children, the three girls were quite close, often seen playing together in the royal gardens." Anna looks away, listening intently. "But then, one day, Helga and Ingrid vanished. No one ever knew what happened to them. It was a tragedy the royal family wanted to forget. And they did, with my help."

"You took the memories of everyone in Arendelle?"

"Yes. And the royal family erased mention of Helga and Ingrid from every book and record they could find in our realm."

"Why wouldn't Ingrid tell me what happened, or that she had another sister?" Anna asks, suspicious.

"Those are questions you'd have to ask your aunt."

Anna scowls. "Like she would tell me." She exclaims. "If she's keeping these secrets, who knows what else she's hiding. I have to warn Elsa. Belle, we have to go!" She rushes over to Belle, who is waiting.

"What? Is everything okay?" Belle worries.

"I don't think so. It's my aunt. She's up to something." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Belle walks into the Snow Queen's lair, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm. "The hat must be in here somewhere." She says to herself as she walks around the cave.

"Belle." A woman's voice echoes, frightening her. She looks around, though, seeing no one. "Belle. Belle! Over here, Belle. Over here, Belle." The voice repeats until something catches Belle's sight, revealing where the call is coming from – something mysteriously hiding under a sheet. Belle removes the sheet, revealing the mirror. "Hello, Belle!" Belle gasps at her own reflection calling out to her. "I was hoping you'd find me." The reflection says with an evil smile. 

* * *

Arendelle…

"I wish I didn't have to wait to use this." Belle exclaims as she follows Anna as they walk on a steep and narrow hill.

"You'll be home before you know it." Anna assures her. "As soon as we get to town, we'll put you on the first ship back to the Enchanted Forest."

The wind suddenly begins to blow and thunder rumbles. "If any ships are even setting sail." Belle looks up at the sky, seeing a storm moving in.

"I don't think it's a storm." Anna panics as the thunder grows louder.

"Well, what else could it be?"

"My aunt. I don't think my aunt wants me to tell my sister what I found out."

"Well, if she has all this magic and – and you have, well, good intentions, then what are we gonna do?" Belle questions.

"I have more than good intentions!" Anna pulls out the container containing the Sorcerer's hat from her bag. "I have this! She can't hurt us if she doesn't have magic." The wind gusts stronger, sending the girls off their feet. And when Belle falls to the ground, so does the stone Grand Pabbie gave to her. "Belle!" Anna shouts, barely hanging on to the edge of the rock. "Belle! I can't pull myself up!"

Determined to get the stone, Belle tries to reach for it. "Just hold on! I'll be right there!"

"Belle, hurry! Please!"

Belle goes for the stone, but she misses it, knocking it off the rock. "Oh!" She gasps while the stone falls down the hill and breaks into a pieces.

"Belle, hurry!" Anna screams.

"I'm coming!" The saddened brunette shouts and hurries to help Anna, reaching out her hand. However, Anna slips. "Anna!" Belle watches as her new friend falls to the ground, unconscious. Ingrid comes out of hiding and approaches her niece, removing the container from Anna's bag. "Leave her alone!"

Ingrid looks up at Belle, who is watching nervously from the cliff above. "You'll have to excuse us, but this is family business."

And with that, she uses her magic, poofing herself and Anna away. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Belle continues to stare at her talking reflection in horror. "I'm surprised you were brave enough to come in here." The reflection exclaims.

"I had to." Belle says, fearfully. "I have to find a way to help Anna."

"Why?" Her reflection scoffs, amused. "You never really cared much for her before."

"That's not true."

"Sure, it is. You chose that rock over her. You have to remember what happened to your mother, no matter what the cost."

"I made a mistake." Belle admits. "I didn't mean to – "

"Ruin someone's life? It certainly wasn't your most heroic moment. Not that you've ever really been hero material."

"No, please. Please stop."

"Everyone sees you for what you really are, Belle – a pathetic coward. I mean, why do you think the Dark One married you? You think it was love?" Her reflection continues to taunt. "He needed someone weak, someone he could manipulate."

"That's not true." Belle exclaims, refusing to believe this. "He loves me. He gave me this." She holds up the dagger.

Her reflection laughs. "You truly believe that's real?" Belle looks on in dismay, unsure of what to say. "Deep down, you know what kind of beast you're dealing with. Deep down, you're asking yourself the same question Avia Swan asked of you: Can evil really change?"

"Belle!" Rumple calls out to his wife as he enters the cave. "Belle." He finds her staring at the possessed mirror. "The Snow Queen's approaching the cave." When Belle doesn't respond, he steps in front of her, gaining her attention. "Belle." Belle then raises the dagger, causing him to stumble back. "Look at me." He says, carefully. "Don't look at the mirror. Look at me. We have to leave." But Belle refuses to listen to him and instead uses the dagger to cut into his neck. Rumple manages to grab a hold of her.

"Let me go!" She growls.

"You don't know what you're doing."

Belle continues to fight herself away from his grip as he uses his magic to transport them out of the lair and back into the pawn shop. "Please, let me go!" Belle screams. "Let me go!"

"It's okay. We're back in the shop." He says, calmly. "It's okay."

"No! You were outside the cave. I commanded that you wait there."

"You commanded me to keep watch. I sensed she was coming back. I came to find you, and I'm glad I did."

Belle stares at the dagger, believing him, and looks back at Rumple, seeing the cut she caused on his neck. "I hurt you." She says, shocked, dropping the dagger on the floor. Belle falls to her knees, breaking down at the thought of harming her true love. "I'm so sorry, Rumple." She cries as Rumple kneels down, comforting her.

"It's okay."

"When I found that mirror, something came over me, like a spell. And it spoke to me and made me believe all these horrible things, and it said to me that the dagger you gave me is fake."

Rumple looks at the fake dagger laying on the floor beside them. "I can assure you that nothing that mirror said is true. It was imbued with the darkest of magic." He caresses her cheek, lovingly. "I know you would never wrong me."

"I have wronged you." She regretfully admits. "I've kept a terrible secret from you. I'm the reason that Anna's missing. I didn't want anyone to know until I could make things right and save Anna. But I couldn't. I failed. And all I managed to do was abuse the dagger and take advantage of you, my true love. I don't even know if I deserve to be with you anymore."

"No, no, no. You were only doing what you thought was right."

"You forgive me?" Belle asks, surprised.

"Of course I forgive you." Rumple pulls a distressed Belle into his arms, holding her close as she cries into his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me everything."

"Thank you for understanding. I never should have kept a secret from you, especially cause I know that you'd never keep one from me." Rumple closes his eyes as his guilt sets in. "I love you, Rumple."

He nods. "And I love you, too." 

* * *

Rumplestiltskin returns to the Snow Queen's lair where he finds her sitting inside on her icy throne. "I'm afraid we have a problem, dearie. I caught a glimpse of your mirror today."

"It's rather impressive, isn't it?" She comments, proudly. "I had no idea your bride would be so easy to turn." She stands, walking over to the Dark One.

"Watch yourself." He orders, defending his wife. "Now, I don't know exactly when you intend to use this mirror, but you should know this." Rumple walks to the mirror and with his reflection he looks back at Ingrid. "I won't allow you to hurt those I care about."

"And I won't allow you to derail my plans because you've suddenly gotten sentimental."

"You only get one warning." Rumple sneers.

"Which is more than you get." Ingrid states. "I can't make any promises over who may or may not survive."

He turns back to Ingrid with slight grin. "You know, you were wrong before."

"That you needed leverage to get what you want?"

"No, that I didn't have it." Rumple snaps his fingers and the Sorcerer's hat appears, surprising Ingrid. "I do."

"Where did you get that?" She asks, nervously.

"Oh, that's irrelevant. But now that I know what you're up to, we can have a real talk. You might want to reconsider your position, because I doubt you'd enjoy becoming just another embroidery on this hat." He warns. "Looks like you've just lost your leverage, dearie." 

* * *

Arendelle…

"Anna." Ingrid calls out to her unconscious niece, as she stands in the dungeons of the royal castle. "It's time to wake up, dear."

Anna slowly rises, still a bit groggy, feeling the pressure on her head from her fall. "What? Where am I?"

"Exactly where you belong."

Anna finally realizes where she is and jumps up, shaking the cell doors. "You can't just lock me in here! Elsa won't stand for it!"

"Even when she finds out what you were planning to do to her?" Ingrid asks.

"Wait. What?"

"You were planning to use this – " Ingrid shows Anna the container. " – to strip away her magic."

"No, that's not why I had it." Anna argues.

"Really? Then why didn't you tell Elsa about it?"

"Because I didn't know how to tell her the truth." Ingrid narrows her eyes at her niece in disbelief. "I found it with a man that our parents sought out." Anna explains. "They went to him looking for a way to strip Elsa of the thing that makes her special."

"And you're following in their footsteps."

"I wasn't going to use it on her. I wasn't going to use it on anybody – until you attacked me. The rock trolls told me what you've been hiding, that you and my mother had another sister."

"The rock trolls shouldn't talk about things that they don't understand." Ingrid says, sternly.

"But it's true. What happened to her?"

"Some secrets are better left buried."

"I don't understand. What do you want?!" Ann exclaims, desperately.

"What I have always wanted, a family who will embrace me for who I am." Ingrid reveals, eerily. "For a brief moment, I thought the three of us could be that family – you, me, and Elsa. But you showed me that plan would never work. You have nothing in common with Elsa and me. You are the odd woman out." She purposely hurts Anna's feelings, sending tears to her niece's eyes. "And now I suppose I have to find someone else to take your place." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"The Snow Queen is your aunt?" Emma repeats what Elsa just revealed to her as she, Killian, and Elsa stand together in the sheriff's station.

"According to this heraldry book I found in the library." Elsa shows Emma her family tree inside the book. "Her name is Ingrid. I didn't even know my mother had any sisters. I'm as surprised as you are. This book traces the lineage in Arendelle for generations." She points to the pictures on the page. "That's Gerda, my mother. And this is Helga, my other aunt."

"Bloody hell." Killian says, a bit shocked at the picture of the blonde. "Look at this one – she looks just like you." Emma sees the similarities as well. "Maybe that's why she was so obsessed with you, why she kept all those relics from your childhood. However, that doesn't explain her obsession with Avia."

Elsa grabs the scroll from the files they found inside the ice cream truck. "She came to this world looking for blondes?" Emma wonders. "There's a lot more than just me."

"Don't I know it." Killian comments, earning an amused, but baffled look from Emma.

Elsa sighs as she reads the scroll. "She wasn't looking for a blonde. She was looking for the Savior."

"What?" Emma asks, surprised.

"This scroll – the writing is runic. It's a prophecy. It says, 'The name of the Savior is Emma.'" Elsa reads.

"She knew?"

"Before you even did. She knew you were powerful."

"But why?"

"It says it right here – 'And the Savior shall become Ingrid's sister.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma asks, creeped out.

"Well, my mother died, and her other sister – she's not around anymore." Elsa shrugs. "I think Ingrid believes in this prophecy. I think she's looking to replace them."

Before Emma can say anything, Belle runs in. "Elsa. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, but – "

"What?" Elsa urges, confused by Belle's distress.

"I've been keeping a secret. I know your sister, Anna. She helped me once." Belle explains. "But when I had a chance to help her, I let her down. And because I did, she was captured by the Snow Queen."

"What?" Elsa asks, shocked. "Where did this happen? When?"

"Arendelle – a long, long time ago. And I have no idea where she is now. But I'm afraid we have a more pressing concern. The Snow Queen has a mirror imbued with terrible magic that can do terrible things."

"Mirror?" Killian questions. "Easy enough, let's just go smash it."

"It's not that simple. Rumple told me it's part of an awful spell – the spell of shattered sight." Belle explains. "If she casts it, its magic will make everyone in Storybrooke turn on one another."

"Bloody hell. The entire town will destroy itself. And there'd be no one left."

"Except us." Emma adds, looking at Elsa. "This explains everything. She captured Anna and cursed my sister. She's trying to break Avia down."

Belle looks confused. "Why Avia?"

Emma sighs, heavily. "Because once Avia destroys herself, then she'll have enough power to destroy this town. And with Avia and Anna out of the picture – "

"We'll no longer have our sisters." Elsa concludes.

"Her perfect family." Emma adds.


	42. Dangerous Magic

Arendelle…

Two young girls, Gerda and Helga are running through an open field as they play with a kite. "Ingrid, hurry!" They call out to their other sister, laughing. "It drifted over here!" Young Ingrid catches up with her younger sisters and the trio hold hands and they run together, following the kite that is floating in the air. But soon disappointment falls on all their faces when the kite falls into a tree and rips.

Ingrid pulls it down from the tree and the girls examine the rip. "It's ruined." Ingrid tells them.

"No, it's not." Gerda unties the ribbon from the kite. "The ribbon is still beautiful." She claims as she tries to tie it around her hair.

But Helga takes it from her. "No, Gerda. It would look lovely in my hair."

"It was my idea!" Gerda argues.

"I saw the kite first!"

Ingrid grabs the ribbon from Helga. "I should have it." She says, simply, stopping their argument. "I'm the oldest after all."

"So?" Gerda shrugs.

"So, one day I shall be Queen. And this is befitting a Queen."

"I see you found my kite." The girls turn around to find a man, the owner of the kite, approaching them.

Gerda picks up the ripped kite and carries it to him. "I'm so sorry. We didn't know. But we didn't break it. We found it this way."

The man chuckles. "That's alright. It wasn't worth much. And besides, I've got my eyes on a much bigger prize. Such pretty royal princesses will fetch an equally royal penny!" He says, menacingly, as he viciously grabs Gerda, who begins to scream. Helga runs to her sister to help, but she ends up being grabbed by him, too. "Don't even try it, little one!" He growls.

"Let my sisters go!" Ingrid yells as she runs towards the man. But before she can even get close to stop him, the man kicks her into the air, causing ice magic to shoot from her hands and hit a tree nearby.

Shocking him, he releases Helga and Gerda, who run back to their sister, Ingrid. "You're a monster!" The man yells just before the heavy branch above falls and crushes him to death.

"Ingrid. What's going on?" A confused Helga asks.

Ingrid looks down at her hands, seeming just as confused by what just happened. "I don't know." Terrified, she stands up and backs away from her sisters. "Stay back. I don't want to hurt you."

Helga comfortingly grabs onto Ingrid's hand. When nothing happens, she nods at Gerda, who takes Ingrid's other hand. "You saved us." Gerda smiles.

"He called me a monster."

"He was trying to take us." Helga points out. "He's the monster."

"But look what I did to him." Ingrid cries.

"Whatever you did, you had no choice."

"But I had no control over it. What am I supposed to do if it happens again? And how am I supposed to be a Queen?" She begins to panic. "What will happen when people find out?"

"They won't find out." Helga assures her. "It will be our secret. No one has to know. We'll help you figure out how to control it, whatever it is."

"You'll help me?"

"We're your sisters." Gerda reminds her. "Of course we'll help you. And we will never look at you as a monster."

"That's right, Gerda." Helga happily agrees. She picks up the ribbon from the kite and splits it into three. "Everyone takes a ribbon. This is our sisterly pact. As long as we hold these ribbons, we will be there for each other."

"We will never be alone." Gerda smiles, holding the ribbon close.

Ingrid smiles in relief to have her sisters on her side. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Ingrid is looking up at the clock tower above the library, taking it in before she walks inside. With the lift, she makes her way to the very top and, using the stairs, she walks behind the clock. With a wave of her hand, snowflakes appear in front of her, taking shape of the large white mirror Belle once looked at from inside the Snow Queen's lair. Ingrid smiles, staring into it, ready for the next phase of her plans to commence. 

* * *

At the apartment, Avia is sitting on the edge of her parents' bed, looking down at her shaking hand that she has hidden at her side. It seems Regina's potion to temporarily bind her magic was just that – temporary. It had only been a day in a half and Avia's magic was already returning.

As she stares at the sparks coming from her fingertips, Snow appears at the curtain. "Sweetheart – " Avia quickly clenches her fist and looks at her mom. " – Nick is here. Are you up for visitors?" 

* * *

Outside the apartment, on the staircase, Avia is sitting next to Nick with her storybook laying across her lap.

"And Regina thought it would be a good if I looked through the book?" Avia asks, surprised.

Nick shrugs. "Yeah. Well, she figured you could probably find something since you've read through the book more times than anyone ever has. And I agree."

"Well, it also helps that I have absolutely nothing else going on in my life right now either."

Nick frowns. "How are you feeling?"

Avia rolls her eyes, exhaling heavily. "Some days I feel like I'm doing better. But then out of nowhere my fever rises and I'm put on bedrest yet again by my overprotective parents. Hence, why we are sitting out here and not out there." She nods towards the door that would bring them outside. "I'm lucky if I can even go upstairs to my room by myself."

"They're just worried about you. We all are. Not knowing what's creating this is pretty frightening."

Avia scoffs. "It's not what. It's who. It's the Snow Queen that's doing this to me."

"And you're certain of this?"

"Who else could it be? Plus, knowing that she used to be our foster parent – " Avia shakes her head. " – I don't know. It just seems really suspicious. What did we do to her to make her hate us? Because in the video it looks like we trusted her."

"Well, I'm sure Emma will figure it out. She always does."

Avia sighs. "I just wish I could help. I wish I could find this Snow witch and confront of her."

"No." Nick exclaims. "If it's her doing this to you, then it's for a reason, and not a very good one. You just, for once in your life, need to stay put. You need to listen to Emma and your parents and just stay here."

"It's not like I could make a great escape anyway, Nick." Avia narrows her eyes at the closed door of the apartment which she was sure her mother was standing very close to in case something happens. "I don't have the energy anyway." She looks down at her storybook. "But give my thanks to your mom – for giving me something to do while I'm in lock up." Avia jokes, earning a smile from Nick. "I'll try to find something."

Nick nods, gratefully. "Hey. Um. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit. I've just been – "

"With Mr. Gold." Avia nods, understanding. "Yeah. Karley told me about that. How's that going?"

"So far I haven't found anything that could help us. He has me doing a lot of dusting and sweeping."

Avia laughs. "That's something I would love to see."

"Not a chance." Nick smirks. Avia opens the book just as her hand begins to shake. "Uh. What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing." Avia quickly hides it back at her side, clenching her fist. "I just get the shakes sometimes." She grabs the book and stands up. "Uh. You should get back, and I should really start on this." Avia nods down at the book as she walks back to the apartment door.

"Um. Okay. But if – "

"Talk to you later, Nick." Avia quickly makes her way into the apartment, leaving a confused Nick outside to watch the door close. She leans back against the door, breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"Everything okay, Avia?" Snow asks, stepping up to her daughter, concerned.

Avia opens her eyes and forces a small smile. "Uh. Yeah. I better get back to bed."

Snow furrows her brows as Avia passes her, heading for the bedroom. This was the first time she didn't have to force Avia to go lay down. "Okay. I'll be right in to take your temperature."

"Okay." Avia calls out, disappearing into the bedroom. She walks into the bedroom and falls right on to the bed, holding her hands close to her chest as the shaking continues. 

* * *

Inside Regina's vault, Regina takes a book from the shelf and begins to read through it when Robin Hood walks in.

"Hello, Regina." He says, solemnly.

"I told you it was best to stay away." She reminds him. "The only way Marian is going to live is if you give her a kiss of true love."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?" Regina asks, angrily.

"Honestly – " Robin shrugs. " – I don't know." He begins to walk closer to the former evil queen as she steps back. "My mind was in the forest, but my heart took me here."

Regina gives him a sympathetic look, seeing how lost he seems as he stares right into her. "Robin – You have to save her."

"Because it's the right thing to do?" Robin asks.

"Because she's your wife. And seeing you here and hearing about your conflicted heart?" Regina shakes her head, breathing deeply with dismay. "It's torture."

"For that, I'm sorry. But I can't just fall back in love with Marian – not when you're in my life."

"Which is why I can't be in your life." She says, sternly.

"You're right!" Robin exclaims in frustration. "But that doesn't change the fact that I don't know what to do!"

Regina scoffs, shaking her head. "You need to forget about me and start thinking about her.

She walks out of her vault, leaving Robin sad and alone. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the sheriff's station, Emma places a book down in front of Elsa. "Belle found something in here – a spell. It may be able to work against the Snow Queen."

"You don't mean kill her?" Elsa worries.

"No. No." Emma assures her. "No one's killing anyone. It's just – neutralize her powers. Maybe."

Elsa traces her fingers along the foreign language. "Can you read this?"

"Elvish? No, I didn't even see 'Lord of the Rings.'" Elsa looks confused. "Never mind. Belle translated it." Emma takes a folded paper out her back pocket and shows Elsa. "It tells us how to enact the spell."

"'With both hands, hold the candle and then use your magic to light it.'" Elsa reads. "'And then when you blow on it – '"

"Then bam, she's right back to selling ice cream. My guess is business will be down."

"Maybe without her powers we can talk to her. And without her powers, this curse she's placed on Avia may go away and we can find Anna. We can get some real answers."

"Does your sister have magic, too?" Emma wonders.

"No, and I think that's why the Snow Queen is so interested in you." Elsa tells her. "Does anyone in your family besides Avia have magic?"

"No. Oddly, it's just the two of us." Emma says.

"It's hard when they look at you differently, isn't it?" Elsa empathizes.

Emma shrugs. "They don't."

Elsa smiles softly. "I watched the uncertainty on your parents faces when Avia's magic was out of control. It has to be difficult for them to not know what to do to help their daughter. Believe me, I watched how hard it was for my own parents." Elsa could see the wheels practically spinning inside Emma's head as she thinks about her sister and their parents, wondering if they really do see them differently. Elsa grabs the candle and places it into Emma's hands. "Okay. Should we try this?" Emma steps back and concentrates on the candle. She places her hand under it and lights it with her magic. Emma then blows, causing a long orange flame to approach Elsa's hands, but before it can reach it sizzles out. "I'm sorry." Elsa sighs, disappointed. "Should we try again?"

"Later." Emma says as she places the candle back on the desk. "I have to meet my mom. I'm supposed to babysit tonight."

Elsa smiles. "Life goes on."

"We'll find her." Emma promises.

"And we'll cure Avia." Elsa assures her. "It's okay. Go. I'll be here." 

* * *

Even though Avia was glad to be out of the house, she was not happy to be dragged by her mother to a mommy and me class. They spent most of their morning at the doctor's office, running tests, in hopes of finding out exactly what's wrong with her. And, although her fever had not went down or up, Dr. Whale deemed her healthy enough to be around other people since it doesn't seem she's contagious. It had been a couple of weeks and Avia was growing tired and bored of being sick, as was everyone else in her life. She felt it was unfair that she was holding them back from their lives, having them stay with her at all hours, day and night, without a life of their own. So, to make her mother happy, Avia agreed to tag along to Neal's mommy and me class. But now as they sing the goodbye song, Avia was regretting her decision – though she had been regretting her decision since the first song an hour ago.

Emma walks in and smiles when she finds her sister sitting across the room, covering her ears as the group sings from their spots on the floor. Avia opens her eyes and spots her sister at the door. "Oh! Thank God. Emma!" Avia jumps up and hurries to Emma.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Emma asks, frowning at Avia's pale appearance. She really needed to find this Snow Queen before Avia's illness decided to get worse.

"I'm not contagious, if that's what you're asking. I'm just so glad you're here. I couldn't take another song."

Emma chuckles at her sister's dramatics just as Snow walks up holding Neal. "Emma, you missed the goodbye song."

Avia narrows her eyes up at her sister. "Lucky." Snow rolls her eyes, lightly tapping Avia on her arm.

Emma shrugs. "I got the gist of it from the title. Is baby bro ready?"

"Yes." Snow says, happily. "Oh, just a few things – uh, diaper bag, stroller, milk." She hands Emma the bottle.

"He sure has a lot of stuff."

"Well, I wanted to give him everything."

"Emma!" Ella exclaims as she walks up.

"Oh, Ella, look at you – " Emma says, hugging Ella. " – the baby whisperer."

"What can I say? I just took to it. Now, if you need help getting him to sleep, just tell him he's gonna turn into a pumpkin by midnight." Ella jokes.

"So, this is what you do here – you give sleeping tips and sing songs, and – "

"Oh, it's more than just that. It's like having a support group. I mean, being a first-time mother is not easy."

Emma and Avia glance at once another before looking at Snow. "First-time mother." Emma says, awkwardly.

"Of course I'm not a first-time mother." Snow points out firmly to her daughters.

Avia looks down at her hand, feeling the sparks on her fingertips before tucking it inside her jacket pocket. "You kind of are." She shrugs.

"It has been over two decades since you actually took care of a baby." Emma points out. Snow glances at Avia, who looks away uncomfortably. "It's understandable that it's all new for you. Taking care of a baby here is a lot different than taking care of one in the Enchanted Forest." Snow, Ella, and Aurora stare in shock at the milk bottle glowing in Emma's hand. "What?"

Well, it seems Emma can't control her magic either. "Emma." Avia says, softly, as she, too, stares at the bottle.

Emma follows their gazes down to her hand, watching as the milk bubbles and glows magically. "Oh." She says, taken aback. "It's just, you know, magic. I've been practicing to try to capture the Snow Queen. And I guess I must just still be a little revved up." She places the bottle back into the stroller and tries to reach for Neal. Snow, however, couldn't take her eyes off the bottle, and when Emma tries to grab Neal from her arms, she turns Neal away, protectively.

Avia glares at her mother. "Mom." She exasperates.

A look of hurt comes across Emma's face, but it doesn't last long as she gets a phone call that thankfully interrupts the awkwardness in the room. "Hello?" She answers.

"Emma, there's something going on at the clock tower." David explains from the other end as he walks out of the library. "There's a trail going upstairs. A frozen trail."

"The Snow Queen. She still up there?"

"The trail goes up, doesn't come down."

"Alright. I'll be right there." She hangs up. "The Snow Queen is in the clock tower. I guess I'll have to take a rain check on babysitting." She says, looking at Snow, who still appears frightened by her.

Forcing her eyes away from their mother, Avia looks back at Emma, who is making her way to the door. "Emma, wait."

"I'll see you later, kid."

"Emma!" But Emma walks out, ignoring Avia's pleas. Avia shakes her head at Snow in disbelief. 

* * *

Over at the clock tower, Emma, Elsa, David, and Killian make their way up using the lift. Once they reach the top, they run up the stairs to find the Snow Queen waiting with her mirror.

"Hey!" Emma yells. The Snow Queen casually turns and waves her hand, throwing a shard of ice at Emma and cutting her neck.

"Emma, now!" Elsa shouts.

Emma holds out the candle and lights the flame with her magic before blowing on it. A long orange flame shoots out and makes its way towards the Snow Queen and, this time, wraps itself around her wrists, forming the shape of handcuffs. The magic soon settles, and metal handcuffs are left behind.

The Snow Queen stands silently, shaking her hands. "You got me." She tells Emma, impressed. 

* * *

Arendelle…

Now adults, Helga and Gerda are looking into their bedroom mirrors as Helga places a necklace around her sister's neck to finish off their ball gowns.

"Oh, Gerda, Helga." Ingrid, who is sitting on a bed in casual clothing, rather than a ball gown like her sisters, looks on in awe. "You both look so beautiful."

"Get up, Ingrid." Helga insists. "Come on. Join us."

"It's better this way." Ingrid smiles.

"Father would be so pleased. He only turns seventy once. We should be united."

"I'll wish him a happy birthday, but we all know it's better if I disappear before anyone sees me."

"How many years can you do this?" Helga questions. "How many years can you hide?"

"As many years as I'm afflicted." Ingrid tells her.

"You're not 'afflicted.' Don't you want to dance?" She grabs Gerda's hands and starts playfully dancing around the room as they all laugh. "Have fun?"

"She's right. It's not good for the future Queen to be so elusive." Gerda explains.

"You mustn't always think the worst."

Ingrid smiles at her sisters. "I'm thinking the best – for you. Don't you have a suitor coming?" She asks, gleefully, as she stands from the bed. "And isn't he a duke no less?" She asks while she places a necklace around Helga's neck. "And aren't you going to introduce him to Father?"

Helga nods. "I want you to meet him, too, Ingrid."

"Someday. But for now, you're my sister, and I don't want to risk ruining a special moment for you. Go." She insists. "Both of you, have fun. I'll be alright." 

* * *

Later, at the ball, as music plays in the background, Helga makes her way through the crowd, holding the hand of her suitor, the Duke, towards her father.

"Father, I would like you to meet my new friend, the Duke." Helga introduces.

The Duke bows. "An honor, your majesty."

"A duke. What brings you to Arendelle?" The king wonders.

"I'm on a diplomatic mission, part of a semi-permanent envoy." The duke explains as he looks over at Helga. "I shall be staying for quite some time."

"Welcome to my kingdom. Do you find it to your liking?"

"She's beautiful. Um – It's beautiful." He stammers, awkwardly, to everyone's amusement. "Yes, I like it here. It's lovely." He chuckles nervously. "As is your daughter. I'm humbled she would ever consider a dance with me. I mean – would she?"

Helga nods. "I would consider it." She smiles, accepting his awaiting hand.

"It always starts with a dance." The king comments while he watches his daughter and the duke make their way onto the dance floor. 

Meanwhile, outside the ballroom, Ingrid makes her way to the doorway, watching as everyone has a good time with a look of sadness on her face wishing she could be apart of it. Snowflakes begin to fall around her, and once she notices them she quickly walks away. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Emma and Elsa enter the interrogation room in the sheriff's station where Ingrid is sitting at the table waiting.

"Alright, Queenie, time to talk." Emma tells her.

"Oh. You should get that looked at, Emma." Ingrid says, referring to the cut on Emma's neck.

"Oh, now you want to play nice?"

"With you two?" Ingrid questions, looking at both girls. "Don't you understand, that's all I've ever wanted."

"We don't care what you want." Elsa says, angrily. "Where is Anna? She's alive. We know it. We heard her heartbeat."

"You heard her heartbeat?"

"From Bo Peep's crook."

"Sounds like someone's grasping at straws about their long-lost sister."

"What happened to her?" Elsa demands to know.

"I'm not sure you should care." Ingrid tells her. "I told you – she's the one who put you in that urn. I have no idea why you'd want to find someone like that."

"Because she is my sister and she would never do what you say."

"Or she's your sister and she couldn't handle what you – what we – are, and she did exactly as I say.

"No!" Elsa yells, furiously.

"Elsa." Emma takes Elsa aside to calm her. "Please. Take it easy. She's getting under your skin. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. If we want answers, we have to be calm."

"She knows what happened to Anna."

"And we're gonna figure it all out." Emma assures her. "You go help David and Hook try to figure out how to take apart her mirror. I got this."

"Emma – "

"I got it." Elsa nods and reluctantly leaves Emma alone with the Snow Queen. Emma closes the door and walks back in front of Ingrid, sitting down. "Okay. Now it's just me."

"Good." Ingrid says, pleased. "You're the one I wanted to talk to anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You want me to turn to the dark side and be your sister-buddy-something or other. I'm not interested. I already have a sister. Thanks."

"I'm so proud of you, Emma."

"No." Emma scowls. "That's not gonna work. I know that we have a past, which we're gonna get into. But you're not gonna push my buttons."

"I'm being completely sincere. Use your super power – you'll see I'm telling the truth."

Emma appears shock that Ingrid knows this about her. "How do you know about that?"

"You told me. When you were a child." Ingrid smiles. "What a lovely child you were – you and your sister. I am so grateful I got to know you both then. Tell me, how is Avia doing?"

"Don't talk to me like we're friends. And don't ask me about my sister. Don't act like all is well when my sister is at home nursing an explained fever and growing weaker every single day."

"We're not friends, Emma. We're family." Ingrid insists. "And, Avia – " Ingrid chuckles. " – is anything but weak. She's the most powerful child that I know of. Possibly just as powerful as you."

"Then why are you doing this to her? Take away whatever curse you casts on her. She is innocent."

Ingrid smiles slightly, shaking her head. "Oh, I can't."

"Why not?" Emma growls.

"Like I said, Emma, Avia is very powerful. I can't have her in my way again."

"In your way?" Emma scoffs. "Look, whatever past you think we had – the past you stole from us – I know enough to tell you about the future. And what you want? It ain't gonna happen, sister."

"Oh, but it will." Ingrid states confidently. "You see, at the end of the day, you'll understand that everything that I've been saying is true. And then you'll do the last thing in the world you'd think possible right now."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You're going to let me go." Ingrid takes a deep breath, turning to Emma with a smile. "Now, then, what would you like to talk about?" 

* * *

Emma places a cup of water in front of Ingrid before she begins her interrogation. "So, the spell of Shattered Sight, pretty impressive stuff."

"What does it matter?" Ingrid asks. "You stopped me."

"That's right. I did. We know who you are. We know what you're planning. And we know that for some sick, twisted reason, you want Elsa and me to replace your long-lost sisters."

"Well, then, you have all your answers. May I retire to my cell now?"

"No. I want to know why." Emma demands. "Why have you been tracking me my whole life?"

"I was trying to protect you, Emma."

"Is that what you were doing in the foster home, protecting me – protecting Avia? My sister is going crazy trying to understand what she did to have you hate her so much. Because from what it looks like on the tape I found, she trusted you – we trusted you."

"Oh, I don't hate Avia. I doted on her just as I did to you when you lived with me."

"So, why did you erase our memories?" Emma wonders. "Because they were just too good?"

"Every family has their ups and downs."

"You see, we are not family. I have one of those, and it spans four generations and four hundred years."

"Family isn't about blood." Ingrid stresses. "It is a bond far stronger than mere genetics. Elsa and I are your real family because we are the only ones like you. We belong together."

"No." Emma glares. "Avia is like me."

Ingrid shakes her head. "You both have magic, yes. But you are both far different than you realize, and you know it. Avia's prophecy is different than yours, Emma. It's dangerous. She is dangerous."

"My sister is not dangerous." Emma seethes.

"The family that you think you have, they may love you and Avia, but they also fear you."

"No." Emma states, adamantly. "They don't."

"You've never seen them wince at your powers?" Ingrid asks, knowingly. "You've never seen a twinge of panic just behind their eyes? Avia is losing control of her magic and your parents are petrified."

"My parents are worried."

"Worried of what she may do to them. I am simply saving them."

"You're hurting her!" Emma argues.

"They fear you, too, Emma. Two daughters with magic? One who has the power to control realms and can easily turn dark, if tempted. The other, the Savior, destined to save the world – destined to be so much more than they ever could imagine. Where did they possibly go wrong?"

"They love us for who we are, including our powers."

Ingrid shrugs, sadly. "I thought that once, too, Emma." 

* * *

Arendelle…

"Ingrid, you have to taste this." Helga says as she and Gerda enter their bedroom, returning from the ball with cake. They are confused when they find Ingrid packing a suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"I was hoping to be gone before you returned." Ingrid tells them.

"Nonsense." Helga places the cake down and casually walks over to her sister. "You were perfectly fine when we left you. What happened?"

"I went to the party." She says, putting a smile on both her sisters' faces.

"You did?" Gerda asks. "We didn't see you there."

"I saw you. I watched you dancing and laughing." She says to Helga. "You looked so vibrant and free. I'm not meant for such things, Helga. I've accepted that. When I'm gone, you'll both be able to have to the normal lives that you deserve." She takes Helga's hands. "Your compassion and strength will make you a wonderful leader, Helga. You are the Queen that Arendelle deserves."

"Ingrid, stop this right now." Helga orders her emotional sister.

"I can't control my power. It's too strong." Ingrid cries. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Remember what we promised, Ingrid? We will never abandon each other."

"I think I know someone who can help." Gerda meekly interrupts, catching her sisters' attention.

"What did you say, Gerda?" Helga asks.

"I've heard whispers of a man, a sorcerer, who might be powerful enough to control Ingrid's powers."

Intrigued, Ingrid steps closer to her youngest sister. "Where does this sorcerer live?"

"He lives in a land called Misthaven." Gerda tells her. "And his name is Rumplestiltskin." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Inside the clock tower, Elsa, Killian, and David are inspecting the Snow Queen's mirror.

"This is what we've been worried about?" Killian asks. "Shouldn't it be shaking or doing something evil?"

"Agreed." Elsa says. "It feels like just a harmless looking glass to me."

Belle walks up the stairs. "I've found nothing to counteract the spell yet." She notices that they are staring into the mirror and she panics, pushing Killian away. "Hey, stop! Do not look in that thing. It's make you see the worst in yourself."

"It must be broken. I've been staring at it all day, and I think I'm even more devilishly handsome and charming than usual." Killian jokes.

Belle turns to the mirror, confused. "Uh – " She scoffs. "This isn't the same mirror."

"Why would the Snow Queen risk coming all the way out here to place a fake mirror?" Elsa asks.

David and Killian share a look of panic. "Because she wanted to get caught." David says before they both run down the stairs. 

* * *

Avia managed to break free of her mother's watchful eyes and finally returned to her bedroom to be alone. After what happened with Emma, Avia couldn't bare to look at her mother after finally seeing the terrified look for herself which she was sure was given to her as well when her powers were all out of sorts. Which is exactly why she hadn't told them that they're back. She needed to find a way to conceal her magic so she doesn't harm them just as she did in her nightmares. 

* * *

Back at the sheriff's station, Ingrid is still sitting inside the interrogation on her own in an eerie silence. She senses that the others have discovered that the mirror inside the clock tower is fake, so she raises her shackled hands and points out two fingers, waving them around slowly, creating a magical sound. 

* * *

Avia drops the storybook from her lap and stands up, groaning in pain. She bends down, screaming, as sparks shoot from her hands. "Avia!?" Snow runs in, gasping at the sight of her daughter. 

* * *

Outside the station, a thick layer of ice begins to freeze over the front entrance, locking the doors together. David, Killian, Belle, and Elsa run to the door.

"Emma!" David shouts for his daughter. "Emma!" 

* * *

Snow runs towards her daughter. "No! Don't!" Avia raises her hand and shoots magic across the room, just missing Snow, who jumps back and watches the dresser mirror shatter.

"Avia!" Snow shouts.

Down on her knees and holding her hands to her chest, with a pained face, Avia looks up at her mother, seeing that same terrified look she had seen just hours before. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gold's Pawnshop, Nick is sweeping the floor when Rumple enters from the back of the shop.

"Okay, I've swept the floor twice." Nick informs him, impatiently. "Don't you think it's time I learned something a bit more – magical?"

"Well, Nicholas, today is your lucky day." Rumple tells him. "Because I am gonna give you a potion that possesses the power – " Rumple pulls out a container from under the counter and holds it out to the boy. " – to transform something old into something new."

"What kind of potion is that?"

Rumple reveals the label. "Furniture polish." Nick's face drops with dismay. "You can start in the back. Don't touch anything you shouldn't." Rumple passes him the polish and Nick begrudgingly walks away. David, Belle, Elsa, and Killian then walk into the shop. "Ah, this kind of procession never bodes well." Rumple comments.

"The Snow Queen iced over the locks of the sheriff's station." David quickly explains. "Emma's trapped inside with her."

"We need your help, Rumple." Belle pleads. "You must be able to get us in there."

"How could I turn down the pleas of my beloved wife?" Rumple asks, rhetorically. "After you." They all leave the shop except for Killian.

"Alright, crocodile. What's your game?" Killian asks, suspicious. "The last two villains that came into town tried to kill you. But you seem rather unconcerned about this one. Makes a man wonder if you two have a history."

"You can wonder all you like, dearie." Rumple tells him. "My history, my business." 

* * *

Arendelle…

"Ice powers, you say?" Ingrid, Helga, and Gerda stand before the powerful sorcerer, Rumplestiltskin, inside his Dark Castle.

"And snow." Ingrid adds.

"My, my. How intriguing. And such a rare gift. Why would you ever want to give it up? Perhaps I could interest you in lessons instead?" He offers.

"No." Ingrid refuses instantly. "I want to stop them. We heard that you were the greatest collector of magic in all the land. You must have something that can help."

"Well, of course I do, dearie. The thing I don't understand is why you need me when you already have all the help you could possibly ask for."

They all look at the imp in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rumple teleports behind them. "True love comes in many forms. But the sisterly bond – oh! Worth its weight in magic."

"My powers are too strong. I need something to control them."

Rumple walks around the sisters, standing in front of them. "Well, if you insist. Just remember. Love is free. But all magic comes with a price." He conjures up gloves. "These gloves can help conceal your powers." He explains.

"And stop them?" Ingrid asks.

"Well, only if you believe it. Faith can be powerful. But for those who lack it, well, - " He laughs. " – sometimes another solution is required." Rumple walks towards a golden urn, picking it up. "Use this as your fail-safe. If things get too chilly, simply pop the top and in you go." The sisters stare curiously at the urn. "All your powers will be contained, and all of the realms shall be safe from you. Problem solved." Ingrid exhales, sharply, eagerly walking towards Rumple to grab both the urn and the gloves, but Rumple pulls away. "I don't know how you do things in Arendelle, dearie, but here a deal requires an exchange of goods. What I want is – " He points to each of their wrist. " – these lovely ribbons – all three."

"Our ribbons?" Ingrid questions, confused. "But they're just silly little things we've worn since we were children."

"Sometimes, with enough love, ordinary objects can come to possess their own special kind of magic." Rumple explains.

"Ingrid, no." Helga attempts to dissuade her sister away from the idea.

"We can't give them up." Gerda agrees. "It's not right."

"It's just a symbol." A terrified Ingrid tells them. "It's not strong enough. I need something that will guarantee that I never hurt anyone again. Like he said, a fail-safe."

"We are your fail-safe, Ingrid." Helga tells her with a comforting smile.

"Do we have a deal?" Rumple interrupts.

Ingrid looks hopelessly at her sisters. "I'm sorry. It's not enough." She unties the ribbon and hands it to the Dark One.

Helga and Gerda hesitate a moment before reluctantly doing the same. "Deal, deal, deal." Rumple says, cheerfully. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"It's understandable you feel upset." Ingrid says to Emma, still inside the interrogation room.

"Now you think you know how I feel?" An angry Emma asks as she paces the room.

"I know you better than you know yourself, Emma."

"Yeah, because you took – what? A year from my life!?"

"When you and Avia lived with me, you talked about your parents all the time." Ingrid tells her. "You were so angry with them for giving you and your newborn sister up."

"They had a good reason for that. I know that now."

"It doesn't change the fact that you felt unwanted for thirteen years – left alone to take care of your sister. No child should ever be placed in that position, especially when you needed taken care of yourself."

"They didn't have a choice." Emma glares.

"There is always a choice, Emma. They could have kept you and Avia. They could have figured out something else." Ingrid explains, sternly.

"You weren't there. You don't know." Emma says, defending her parents.

"They could have tried."

"They did what they could to save an entire kingdom." Emma snarls.

"They used you to break a curse, Emma. They're still using your powers."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Ingrid asks. "How many times have you saved them? How many times throughout your entire childhood did you have to save Avia?"

"Don't!" Emma shouts. "Don't bring Avia into this. She needed me! She still needs me. I'm her big sister."

"How often have you felt more like a 'Savior' – " Ingrid continues anyway. " – than their daughter? Than a sister? You were more of a mother to Avia than your own mother ever was to you."

"You don't know them or me."

"I don't have to know you, Emma. I've been you – different, misunderstood. And now they've chosen a new child." Emma turns to Ingrid with a look of rage at the mention of her baby brother. "And don't you think that they thank their lucky stars every day that he was born normal?"

"They love us." Emma grumbles furiously, causing the glass of water on the table to start boiling from her magic.

"You can't love somebody you don't understand. And do you know what happens when people don't understand something?" Ingrid asks. "They learn to fear it. And then they look at it like a monster!"

"Shut up!" Emma slams her fists on the desk and sends a pulse of powerful magic into the wall of the station, causing a big hole. Emma stares, horrified, by what she's done. "What did you do to me?" She asks, looking at her hands that begin to spark just like Avia's.

The chains around Ingrid's wrists rattle and disappear as she stands. "All I did is show you who you really are."

"Make it stop."

"I can't." Ingrid says, proudly. "It's you, Emma, and it's beautiful. I'm sorry that I can't say the same for Avia's. But, like I said, it'll all be over soon." She then waves her hand and disappears in a cloud of snow, leaving Emma standing alone, terrified. 

* * *

"Avia." Snow says, calmly, as she slowly approaches her hysterical daughter.

"No!" Avia shouts again. "Stay away from me!" Another spark of magic shoots out of Avia's hand and hits the dresser, sending it to pieces. "My magic is back." She begins to pant as she holds her head, her power becoming too much to take.

"Avia, baby. It's okay. We knew the bind wasn't going to last long. But, sweetheart, you just need to breathe. Slow and steady breaths. Your emotions are in control of your magic." Snow explains.

Avia shakes her head, shutting her eyes tightly. "No. This – This is different. It's the Snow Queen." Avia screams out.

"Okay. Enough of this." Snow runs to her daughter and wraps her arms around her. 'Shh. Just breathe, Avia. I'm right here. Just follow my breathing." Snow rests her head onto her daughter's while Avia screams out in pain. This was taking Snow back to when Avia fell into the mines. They're in the same position as they were on the hospital floor. A silent tear falls from Snow's eye as she listens to her little girl cry out in pain from the torture the Snow Queen is somehow causing to her body. "Just breathe, Avia. You're okay."

Avia suddenly gasps loudly, her eyes growing wide. "Emma." 

* * *

After blowing a hole in the wall of the sheriff's station, Emma makes her way outside.

"What have I done?" She asks herself as she looks around at the destruction.

"Emma!" Emma jumps at the sound of her father's voice. She turns around to find David, Killian, Belle, Elsa, and Rumple running towards her. "You alright?"

"Wait!" Emma panics, holding out her hands for them to stop.

"Seems you didn't need my help after all." Rumple comments, sarcastically.

"Swan, what did that monster do the sheriff's station?" Killian asks.

A scared Emma steps away from the group, her hands still held out in front of her. "The 'monster' who did this was not the Snow Queen. It was me."

"What?" David asks as he and Killian gently approach her.

Emma steps back. "Just keep your distance. I don't know if I can control myself. I don't want to hurt anyone."

She turns around to go to her car, but Killian chases after her. "Swan."

"We should heed her words." Rumple tells him.

"Emma, we can help." Elsa says.

"Just stay away." Killian grabs Emma's arm. "Let me go!" She pulls her arm away causing a surge of magic to spark all the electrical objects above. A lamppost falls down, headed right towards an unaware Killian. David pushes Killian out of the way and manages to get hit in the shoulder and falls down, hissing in pain. Emma runs to help her father, but she quickly stops, fearing she may hurt him more. "I'm - I'm sorry." Elsa helps David up, Emma turns away and runs towards her car while everyone calls after her. 

* * *

Arendelle…

Now dressed in a pure white dress, Ingrid is sitting in the gardens of her castle holding the urn and gloves that were given to her by Rumplestiltskin.

"Ah, the Golden Crocus." A voice calls out. Ingrid turns to see it's the Duke of Weselton, Helga's suitor., approaching her. "A mysterious flower that blooms only for those who are willing to wait." He adds, speaking about the potted plant. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure." He extends his hand out to Ingrid as she stands up with a smile.

Ingrid thinks about it for a moment, almost accepting his hand, but she pulls back. "Ingrid." She bows. "You must be here for Helga. I'll go and fetch her for you."

Ingrid starts to walk past him, but he steps in front of her, blocking her way, causing her to drop her gloves. "Yeah, I heard rumors of this mysterious third sister, but I had to see her for myself." Ingrid attempts to reach down for her gloves, but he stops her, stepping over them. "The stories did not lie. You are more beautiful and intriguing than I could have ever imagined. Did I say that out loud?" He chuckles, awkwardly. "Of course I did. Oh, you are enchanting." He says, mesmerized, reaching in to kiss her.

Ingrid back away, shielding her face. "Oh, no. Don't do this." She exclaims, pushing him away.

"Helga will never know." The duke assures her.

"She loves you."

He sighs. "But it's you that I want, you mysterious flower – the Queen to be." The Duke wraps his arms around Ingrid, embracing her in an unwanted hug.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Get back!" She yells as she accidentally pushes him away with her magic, sending him flying out of the gazebo.

The Duke jumps up, frightened. "What dark sorcery is this? Stay away from me."

"Please, don't tell anyone." Ingrid begs. "Please. This has to be our secret."

Suddenly, Helga walks up. "Ingrid?" She calls out to her sister, sensing something is wrong. "Ingrid, what's going on here?"

"Your sister started kissing me." The Duke accuses. "She told me she loved me. And when I rebuffed her, she tried to kill me with – with her magic."

"No!" Ingrid exclaims. "Helga, no."

Helga smiles. "Thank you, Duke."

Panic begins to rise inside of Ingrid, assuming the duke managed to turn her sister against her. "That is not – "

"Thank you – " Helga interrupts. " – for showing me what a liar and a scoundrel you are – " The Duke looks back, astonished. " – and for saving me the trouble of considering taking your worthless hand in marriage."

"How dare you?" The Duke snarls.

"We shall see to it that your diplomatic mission here is over." She interrupts. "And we shall send you straight back to 'Weaselton.'"

"It's pronounced 'Wesel-ton.'" He growls in frustration. "And I am its Duke, and I do not take orders from you. Believe me, when Arendelle learns the truth about her, they shall side with me."

"Ingrid is my sister, and I love her for who she is." Helga states, smiling at her sister. "And so shall everyone else."

"Really?" He asks, doubtfully. "Is this why you hide her away from balls and royal dinners? Why no one has ever laid eyes on this freak?"

"You are out of line, 'Weasel-ton.'"

"Mock me all you want, but the people deserve to know what their future queen is. Before I'm through, all of Arendelle will know your secret." He threatens. "And when they find out how dangerous your sister really is, you won't have to hide her any longer because they'll lock her up and throw away the key."

"Enough!" Helga yells into his face.

"Because that is the only fate befitting a monster." He continues, staring coldly at a tearful Ingrid.

"Stop!" Ingrid exclaims, furiously, before pushing out her hands to cast magic at him. But the Duke quickly grabs Helga and pushes her in front of him, causing her to be hit by Ingrid's icy magic. Helga grabs at her freezing heart while a scared Duke runs away.

"No!" Horrified, Ingrid rushes to her sister's side, slowly laying her on the ground. "Helga!" She calls out to her sister. "Helga, no. Helga. Helga, hey." But it's too late, Helga begins to turn completely of ice as Ingrid strokes her frozen face. "I'm so sorry." She cries as her sister shatters into thousands of pieces. "No! No! No! What have I done!?" 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Meanwhile, down in the vault, through all the chaos Regina has busied herself, looking through pages and pages of spell books she had already gone over before. Footsteps are heard coming down the stairs, and Regina closes her eyes, knowing exactly who they belong to.

"Why am I getting a sense of déjà vu?" She asks once Robin enters.

"Regina, I have lived by a code my entire life – " Robin begins to explain. " – steal from the rich and give to the poor. Be truthful, righteous, and good. I have tried to live by that code every day of my life. He adds as Regina listen intently to every word.

"Then why are you here?"

"Cause today is not one of those days."

Robin walks closer and embraces Regina in a long, passionate kiss. She stands up and begins kissing Robin in return. 

* * *

At the apartment, Avia is laying in a somewhat catatonic state. Snow was able to calm her down, grateful that Avia is still almost as small as she was when she first arrived before the curse. Her girl could definitely put up at fight – magic or not.

Snow was able to settle Avia in bed, receiving no reaction, which scared her. While Avia stares straight ahead without any sort of movement besides her shaking hands, Snow traces her hand down Avia's feverish cheek before she stands up and slowly makes her way out of her bedroom.

She walks downstairs just as David, Elsa, and Killian enter. "Did you find Emma?" Snow asks, desperately, as she peeks into her room to check on her sleeping son.

"No." David sighs. "We looked everywhere, which means only one thing."

"She doesn't want to be found." Killian deduces.

"How's our girl doing?" David asks about Avia.

Snow sighs heavily, closing her eyes as she thinks about the events that occurred today with their daughters. "David, we failed today. When Emma needed us most, she looked in our eyes, and all she saw was fear. The same fear Avia has been seeing through her nightmares. Our daughters are losing faith in themselves and in us – their parents. We shouldn't be binding Avia's magic, or scolding Emma for something they never even asked for. The Snow Queen has some mirror that turns us against each other? Well, she doesn't need it. Look at us. We are doing it to ourselves." She says, shamefully.

Upstairs, Avia is standing at the doorway, listening to their conversation. She looks down at her shaking hands and then up at the illustration of her family that is pinned on the wall above her bed.

* * *

On the outskirts of Storybrooke, on a hill looking down at the town, Emma is in her car as tears begin to fill in her eyes at what she had done. 

* * *

Inside the Snow Queen's lair, Ingrid is looking into her mirror with a wicked smile. 

* * *

Arendelle…

Ingrid is still kneeling down over her sister's shattered icy corpse, sobbing, as she stares down at her hands.

"Ingrid?" Gerda runs up. "Ingrid, what happened? Where's Hel – " She gasps when she finally sees the broken icy corpse of her sister, Helga.

"I didn't mean to." Ingrid cries.

"What did you do? What did you do!?" Gerda yells out, angrily, holding back her tears.

Ingrid stands up, crying. "I was trying to stop the Duke. It was an accident. You have to believe me."

Gerda gasps again, and holds out her hand, stopping Ingrid from walking any closer to her. "You stay away from me." She orders, fearfully. "Stay!"

"No! Please – Please, don't be afraid." Ingrid begs. "We said that we would always be there for each other. We made a promise. I love you." Gerda continues staring at her sister in fear. "Gerda, please, you have to help me." Ingrid holds out her hand to her sister. "Take my hand." Gerda shakes her head, refusing. "Please take my hand. You're all I have left."

"Ingrid, you killed our sister. You're a monster."

Horror fills Ingrid's face, but she keeps moving towards her sister in a desperate attempt for her to forgive her. Gerda continue to step back until she hits the table where the urn is sitting. "No, Gerda, no." Gerda gives the urn a glance before looking back at her sister. "No!" Ingrid pleads out desperately. "No!"

Gerda picks up the urn and opens it, despite her sister's pleas. Immediately, Ingrid is absorbed into it fully and Gerda closes it, placing it back on the table before letting out her tears. She then picks up Ingrid's gloves and clutches them in her hands. 

* * *

"Your face shows great tragedy, my child." The rock troll, Grand Pabbie, says to Gerda.

"I lost both my sisters today." Gerda explains, her voice trembling from the thought of it.

"Oh, I am so sorry. How did such a thing happen?"

"It's too painful to talk about. But my pain has to be set aside. We need to see that Arendelle survives this. Which is where I need your help. I need a memory potion strong enough to make all the realm forget that Ingrid and Helga ever existed. My father, the Duke of Weselton, everyone within our borders must forget. Can you do this?" She asks, painfully.

"Yes." Grand Pabbie nods, solemnly. "But, my dear, I must warn you, the truth has a way of coming out, one way or the other."

"It mustn't." Gerda insists, strongly. "The future of the kingdom depends on it."

"I will do this for you. But this is strong magic that you speak of. And magic always comes with a price."

Holding back her tears, Gerda nods. "I'm fairly certain I've already paid it." She walks away as Grand Pabbie watches sadly.

"We shall see." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Inside Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, Rumplestiltskin is standing inside, looking into a snow globe that is designed to look like the clock tower. The bell above the door rings, signaling that someone has walked in.

"As someone who's created many monsters in his time, I am impressed by the number you did on the Swan sisters." He says, knowing that it is Ingrid who has walked into his shop without even a glance.

"I'm ready to make that deal." She tells him.

"So – " He turns to the Snow Queen. " – you finally understand what you didn't so many years ago."

"I want my ribbons back."

"Then you'll also understand that a deal requires an exchange of goods. And I'm no longer convinced you have anything I want."

"You still need one more thing to cleave yourself from that dagger." Ingrid tells him.

"And how do you know about that?" Rumple asks, suspicious.

"I had that hat longer than you." She explains as she walks closer to the Dark One. "I learned many things. Among them – the missing piece of your puzzle. Give me my ribbon. I'll tell you what it is. You see, I've figured out your plan. Storybrooke is a small town. Too small for someone as powerful as the Dark One to be content."

"Well, they did close down that ice-cream parlor I was so fond of." He says, sarcastically, as he walks behind the counter.

"You want to cleave yourself from the dagger – " Ingrid continues. " – so you can venture outside of Storybrooke without losing your power or your precious Belle." Rumple pulls out a box containing the ribbons. "You want, in short, what all villains wants." She stares at the box as Rumple opens it, revealing three yellow ribbons that she had lost so many years ago.

"And what's that?"

Ingrid gasps at the sight. "Everything." She looks back up at him. "And I want to give it to you."

"What makes you so generous?" He asks, amused.

She starts to reach for the ribbons, but Rumple holds his hand out, covering the box, needing his answer first. "What you want is out there." Ingrid touches the snow globe instead. "And everything that I want is in here." The glass of the snow globe begins to crack. "Do what you want with the rest of the world. Storybrooke will be mine." Rumple picks up one of the ribbons. "Do you want your answer?"

"You know I do."

"Then we have a deal." She attempts to reach for the ribbons again, but Rumple pulls back.

"You first. Tell me what I require." Ingrid leans over the counter and begins to whisper into Rumple's ear. "Not only can I do that – " He smiles as Ingrid leans away. " – but I shall do it with great pleasure."

Both sorcerers stare at one another intensely before Rumple finally pushes the ribbons Ingrid's way. 

* * *

Avia makes her way through town, in the dark, when a sudden pain shoots through her body causing her to stumble. She catches herself on an nearby tree, and takes a few deep breaths before she stands back up. She was not going to let this magic keep her from saving her sister.

So, as she continues on her way, she is unaware that the tree she just leaned on has now withered away. It turns black while the dead leaves fall to the ground, dissipating into nothingness. 

* * *

A long time ago in Arendelle…

A horse is galloping down a thin road into the misty night. Ingrid, in her usual white formal attire, is sitting atop the horse looking very determined. She begins to slow down her white steed as they approach the outside of a cave. Ingrid looks around, cautiously, making sure no one is around or has followed her before she hops off her horse and slowly makes her way inside the cave.

She sets down the box, which contains the sorcerer's hat, on top of a rock before removing a larger rock aside, revealing a hole. Ingrid places the hat box inside and freezes it over with her magic, placing the rock back on top to remain hidden. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest…

Ingrid approaches the home of the sorcerer's apprentice, who is outside sweeping. With his back turned, he looks up, sensing her arrival. He turns around as she walks over to him.

"I know who you are." He states, firmly. "And I can be of no help to you."

"No, of course not." Ingrid says, knowingly. "You're an errand boy long past his prime. I wish to speak to the one you work for."

"There are many who desire an audience with the sorcerer, but he speaks only through his apprentice."

"Then tell him, Apprentice, I wish to make a deal."

"The sorcerer does not make petty deals - " He informs her. " – especially with those who have succumbed to the darkness like you."

"I think in this case, he might make a small exception. I have his hat." Ingrid reveals, stunning the apprentice.

He narrows his eyes at the Snow Queen, shaking his head. "You have no idea the forces you are dealing with." The apprentice lays down his broom and grabs the sword that is resting beside it. He aims the tip of the sword at her throat. "Tell me where it is."

"Oh. No. Did you think that I was foolish enough to bring it with me?" Ingrid asks. "The hat is hidden far away. And unless he gives me what I want, - " She moves the sword away from her. " – the sorcerer will never see his hat again."

"And what is it that you so desire?" The apprentice asks, begrudgingly.

"Happiness. The kind I haven't known in a long time – since I was a little girl, - " She smiles as she reminisces. " – running in a field with my sisters, chasing a kite. Our love made us strong. Until it didn't. My sisters could never accept who I was because they were ordinary. I want two new sisters, born with magic, like me. My niece, Elsa, will be joining me. We need a third magical sister – a perfect match."

"A match like that will be extremely hard to come by. It could take time."

Ingrid smiles. "Tell the sorcerer I am a very patient woman. I am willing to wait as long as it takes." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

In the middle of the woods, Emma is still sitting inside her car, but she is sleeping. The sparks from her fingers are crackling causing Emma to wake up with a gasp, startling herself.

"Okay." Emma whispers to herself. "Come on. Calm down." She steps out of her car and leans against it, closing her eyes, focusing hard to dim her magic.

"Emma!" A voice exclaims.

Emma looks up, shocked to see Avia standing close by. "Avia, what are you doing here?"

Avia grimaces as her own magic shocks her. "I've – I've been – " Her magic jerks her back slightly causing her to cringe in discomfort. "I've been out all night looking for you."

"Avia, you should be at home. You're sick." Emma begins to panic.

Avia shakes her head, closing her eyes shut as another spark shoots up her arm. She clenches her hands into fists as she continues to walk closer to Emma. "No. I'm cursed."

"I can't control my powers right now. You shouldn't be here."

"Great." Avia forces a sarcastic smile. "Because I can't control mine either." Avia holds up her hands, revealing the sparks tracing through her fingers. Emma's eyes widen seeing that what's happening to her is also happening to her little sister. "Sorry. But I kind of destroyed our bedroom."

"What!?" Emma exclaims. "Are you hurt? Are Mom and Dad okay?"

Avia nods. "They're fine. But they're scared. They're worried about us, Emma."

"Listen, tell them not to worry about me. I'm gonna find a way to fix this, and then I'm going to fix you, but until I do you got to go, kid. We shouldn't be near each other right now."

"You can't fix everything, Emma. And you can't keep fixing me. We can do this together. We can figure out a way. But you have to come back home. Regina can bind our magic until we find a way to stop the Snow Queen. She's doing this to us, but we can't let her succeed." As Avia steps closer, Emma steps back. "That crazy snow bitch may think that you are made to be her sister, but you are _mine_!" Avia stresses. "It's always been us. We've done everything together." Avia shows Emma her sparking hands. "And this is just one more thing we have to do together."

"Avia, no." Emma exasperates. "This is something we just can't do together. Your safety is what is important right now. Not mine. You need to be home with our parents where you belong."

Avia glowers. "It's where you belong, too."

As Avia steps closer, a spark shoots through her causing her to fall to her knees. "Avia!" Emma goes to help her, but she quickly steps away, afraid she may hurt Avia more. "Are you okay?" Avia cringes as she begins to breathe heavily. Emma's eyes grow even wider as she watches a black circle form around Avia. "What the – "

"Emma – " As Avia tries to reach for Emma, a bursts of magic shoots from both their hands, colliding with each other, and sends them both flying in opposite directions.

"Avia!" Emma jumps up and runs towards Avia who is slowly getting up, but Emma stops herself from going any closer. "Avia, are you okay?!"

Avia nods, painfully. "Are you okay?" She asks, looking down at her own hands.

Emma clenches her fists to her chest. "See, we can't be near each other right now. You need to go home."

A tear falls from Avia's eyes as she stares desperately at her sister. "I don't want to leave you, Emma."

Confused, Emma turns away and runs to her car. "Go home, Avia!" She shouts as she jumps into her car and speeds off.

"Emma!"

"I know exactly how you feel – " Avia furrows her brows and slowly turns around to finally face the Snow Queen for the first time. " – seeing the fear in your own sister's eyes." Avia suddenly crouches over, holding her chest in pain. She jerks her head up and glares furiously at Ingrid. "Your magic is out of control, Avia. It's hurting you."

"Leave me alone." Avia seethes. "And leave my sister alone."

Ingrid steps closer to Avia. "Oh, my dear sweet, Avia." She smiles. "You're growing up into such a beautiful woman, just as I imagined."

"Funny." Avia glares. "I don't remember you at all."

"Oh, but you will. We had so many good times, sweet girl. The three of us were inseparable."

"Some how that's hard to believe. If we were so inseparable then why did you give us back? Why take our memories away? Why curse me? Why do you want Emma and not – " Avia sighs.

"You?" Ingrid questions. "Why don't I want you?" Avia turns away feeling embarrassed. Why was she wanting someone who is doing everything in her to destroy her? She has parents now. She has a family and a whole town who care about her. Why did the foster child inside her still feel the need to be wanted? "Oh, Avia, if I could have you I would. But you're simply not enough." This brutal honesty shocks Avia. "I'm certain you are aware of how dangerous your powers are."

"Only because I don't know how to control them." Avia snaps back.

Ingrid smiles slightly. "They're dangerous because you are dangerous. And because you are dangerous, you provide more caring to. This is causing Emma to ignore her own potential and her own greatness."

"Emma doesn't need to take care of me."

"I couldn't agree more. Emma may have been born to protect you and the kingdom, but who is protecting her? As long as Emma continues to ignore who she really is instead of embracing it, she is not only hurting everyone she loves, she is also hurting herself."

"So, what you're saying is, as long as I'm around, Emma is losing herself? I'm killing her." Avia assumes, sadly.

Ingrid sighs. "Precisely. And I know you don't want to hurt your sister now, do you, Avia? She's done so much for you. Don't you want to do something for her?"

Tears begin to stream from her green eyes as she thinks about her family. This is exactly what she was worried about. Taking a deep breath, she wipes away her tears, and stands firmly in front of the Snow Queen, ignoring the pain running through her body. "I don't want to hurt my family anymore." She exhales, heavily. "What do you want me to do?"

A slight grin appears on Ingrid's face as she stares menacingly at the young girl in front of her. 

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Mills mausoleum, Regina is sitting on the steps of the vault beneath, fastening her shoe, just as her phone begins to buzz next to her. She sighs, ignoring the call when Robin Hood emerges from the other side, yawning.

"Good morning." He says as they smile at one another.

"Well, look who's finally woken up." Regina says, standing up.

"I apologize, but, uh, - " Robin looks down, bashfully. " – that was the best – sleep I've had in a very long time." Regina shakes her head, amused. "How would you like to come back to my camp and let me cook you breakfast?"

"Oh, that sounds lovely, but we both know we can't do that."

"Little John is a bit of a gossip." Regina chuckles. "There it is." Robin says, satisfied by her smile while he caresses her cheek. "There's that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes."

They stare longingly at one another, soon finding themselves kissing passionately. Regina pulls away, wrapping her arms around his waist as he does the same. "This makes me wonder why we didn't do this a few decades ago."

"I think you were suffering from a bit of heartbreak and a touch of self-loathing." Robin reminds her. "And I was just some drunk in a bar with a tattoo."

"Who Tinkerbell said I was destined to be with." She adds. "I should have listened to that stupid fairy. Things might have turned out differently had I chosen you over – well, instead of evil."

"You made mistakes. And now you're making up for them."

They lean in closer, tracing their lips together. "Or digging myself in deeper." Regina backs away, leaving a large gap between them. "You're married."

"I know." Robin says, sadly.

"Even if there wasn't a Marian – " She chuckles. " – I'm certain this would end badly."

"Are you really that much of a pessimist?"

"Well, you would be, too, if you knew everything I did."

"You're not the Evil Queen anymore, Regina."

Regina scoffs. "Tell that to the author of Avia's storybook because he seems to have made it a rule that villains don't get happy endings, even if they change, even if they try to be good."

"Point him to me." Robin demands, heroically. "I'll be happy to have more than a conversation."

"I wish it were that simple, but I don't know where he is or who he is or if it's a he or a she or an it. I've searched everywhere, and I've been failing."

"Regina, let me help." Robin insists.

"You can't." She grabs his hands from her waist. "And this cannot happen a second time. You understand?"

"I know. And I agree." Robin places his hands back onto her waist. "But if we don't leave this room, then I think that this still – this counts as the first time, doesn't it?"

Robin gently backs Regina into a wall and the two continue to make out. 

* * *

At the apartment, Snow, David, Elsa, and Killian walk inside all looking defeated.

"Avia, baby, we're back!" Snow shouts up towards the stairs.

"You'd think a big yellow driving machine would be easier to find." Elsa points out.

"Perhaps she doesn't want to be found, since, you know, that's what she bloody told us." Killian remind them, sullenly.

"Well, the good news is thanks to the ice wall, Emma can't leave town." David tells them.

"The longer she isolates herself, the worse it'll get. Her magic will just keep spiraling." Elsa explains.

"Elsa's right." Snow worries. "This was a bad idea coming home. We should call Belle to bring Neal here, so she can keep a close eye on Avia while we continue to search."

"Hey, this isn't our fault." David assures his wife. "We'll find Emma, but we've been searching most of the night. Everyone's exhausted, yourself included. But we also need to be here for Avia, who is also having a hard time controlling her magic right now."

Snow furrows her brows, looking towards the stairs. "Where is she anyway? There's no way she is still sleeping." Snow walks past Killian and heads upstairs.

"When your powers are out of control, everything's upside down." Elsa explains. "You don't want to be anywhere near the people you care about."

"Wonderful." Killian says, sarcastically. "Well, shall we send Sneezy after her, then? Or Happy? Which is the dwarf she despises?"

"I was so scared that I would hurt Anna until I finally realized you can't run away from the people who love you because, in the end, they're the only ones who can help you."

"David!" Snow shouts. David turns around, seeing his wife run frantically down the stairs. "David, Avia isn't in her room!"

"What?" David exclaims. "Did you che – "

"I checked everywhere! Her window is open. She must have left after we did." 

* * *

Arendelle…

"Hurry, I want everything ready before Anna arrives." Elsa says to her servant as they prepare the treats to welcome Anna home from her journey. "Chocolate fondue goes there." She points to a spot on the table. "Chocolate toast, chocolate julekake, and chocolate ice cream. Or is ice cream too obvious? Should we lose the ice cream?" She wonders before hearing someone about to walk through. "Oh, Anna, don't come in yet. I haven't got everything ready."

But it's Ingrid who walks in instead. "I'm afraid Anna won't be at dinner tonight." She informs her niece. "Something quite terrible has happened. Could you leave please?" She asks the servant.

"It's alright." Elsa assures her servant. "We'll finish later." The servant leaves them alone. "What is it?" Elsa worries.

"This will be hard to understand, but Anna, she hasn't been entirely honest with you. She didn't come back from Misthaven empty-handed. She found the thing your parents were looking for."

"Which was?"

"A magical hat to take away your powers, to cure you of the very thing that makes you special."

A tear falls from Elsa's eye. "So, that's why they left on that boat." She realizes. "But why would Anna hide that from me?"

"Because your dear sister was planning to use it on you." Ingrid tells her.

"No, she would never." Elsa says, refusing to believe that.

"She tried it on me first. Fortunately, I stopped her. She's in the dungeon, awaiting your royal judgment." She says, shocking Elsa.

"Oh, there must be some misunderstanding."

"She called me a monster." Ingrid proclaims. "I'm afraid she was very clear on her feelings about our powers."

Elsa looks away, baffled. "She's my sister." She utters. "She's always supported me."

"I felt that way about my sister, your mother, before she dropped me in that urn."

Elsa turns back to Ingrid, shocked. "My mother put you in there?" Ingrid nods, sadly. "Why have you never told me this?"

"You had such beautiful memories." Ingrid explains. "I didn't want to destroy them. And I was hoping that Anna would be different. But she is exactly like your mother. She will never accept who you are." Ingrid approaches her niece, seeing how deeply upset she is. "I'm so sorry. I felt that you deserved the truth." Elsa looks away. "Are you okay?"

"I'd actually like to be left alone, if that's okay." Elsa requests.

"Of course." Ingrid understands. "I'll be near, if you need me."

Ingrid proceeds to leave the room with a victorious smile on her face while Elsa continues to shed tears. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Rumple walks into his shop to find everything out of place: the sewing machine is running rampant, different mechanisms are spinning wildly, light bulbs are glowing, a clapping toy monkey is clapping nonstop, the old-fashioned tape projector suddenly turns itself on, and liquids in the jars are boiling bubbles.

"If you're trying to hide from me, Miss. Swan, you're doing a poor job." He exclaims.

Emma walks out from the back of the shop. "I'm not hiding from you. I'm hiding from everyone else."

"So Belle tells me. She was watching Neal all night."

Emma nods, tiredly. "While my family was searching for me, I know. My magic is hurting people, Gold – people I love. I need you to help me control it."

"It seems your sister is having the same problem." Rumple scowls. "What makes you think I'm your best option?"

"Because I – I hurt Avia. We can't be near one another right now until we learn how to control our magic. She found me." Emma explains. "But when she got close our magic collided and sent us both flying."

"What?" Rumple says, seeming surprised.

"She's okay. I'm okay. But it was just luck." Emma adds. "My magic may be hurting people, but Avia's magic is hurting herself. There's something wanting us to stay apart by using our magic against each other. You're probably the only person who's safe around me right now. I need you to help before I hurt anybody else – so I can help my sister."

"There's only one way to help with this affliction." Rumple tells the frightened Savior.

"Well, just fine. Do it." Emma urges him.

"You haven't heard what I have to say."

"I don't care. My family is in pain because of me. Just fix it."

Rumple takes a folded piece of paper from out of one of his books. "This is an ancient spell." He explains to Emma, placing the paper in front of her. "It's designed to take away light magic from those who choose to part with it, but the effect would be permanent. Which is why Regina was hesitant to use it on Avia when she had asked."

"So, there is a way." Emma says. "I'd lose all my magic. I'd be – "

"Ordinary." Rumple finishes. "But your magic would no longer hurt the ones you love, and you and Avia would be able to be together again."

Emma gasps, realizing that her hand is beginning to singe the wood. She quickly removes it, leaving behind a blackened hand print. "Do it." She orders him.

"Well, unfortunately, Savior magic doesn't go quietly. Though the spell won't hurt you, it will destroy almost everything else within a city block. That would make for quite a macabre sight at Granny's, don't you think?"

"So, let's find somewhere else out in the woods." Emma suggests.

"As you wish." Rumple grabs a map from under the counter. "I think I know just the spot. Here." With a pen, he circles a spot on the map. "There's an abandoned manor. Right here. You meet me here at sundown. And I'll have everything prepared."

"Thanks, Gold. Please don't tell anyone I was here."

"Don't worry about me, dearie. It'll be our little secret."

Once Emma leaves through the side door of the shop, Rumple takes the 'spell' and crumples it up in his hand, throwing it into the trash can, having his own agenda in mind. 

* * *

Arendelle…

Elsa, along with two guards, make their way through the dungeon. "I need to see my sister, Anna, immediately." She demands, passing the jailer and stopping outside of Anna's cell.

Anna, who is sitting down, wallowing, looks up to see her big sister on the other side. "Elsa!" She exclaims, relieved. "I thought you'd never find me." She stands up and walks to the cell bars. "Our Aunt Ingrid – she locked me in here."

"Because you tried to attack her." Elsa angrily exclaims.

"No, Elsa, you can't believe anything she says. She lied about her past. She's lying to you."

"Is she?" Elsa questions. "Did you learn what our parents were after and then hide it?"

"I was waiting for the right moment." Anna explains.

"So, you lied and kept this magical object, this hat, which could strip me of all my powers."

"Yes, but I would never hurt you."

"Enough!" Elsa turns to the guards. "Leave me alone to speak with my sister...now!"

The guards walk away, as they are told, leaving the sisters alone. "Please." Anna begs, desperately. "You have to believe me."

Once the doors close from the guards, Elsa closes her eyes, letting out a long sigh before looking back at Anna. "Of course I believe you. I'm so sorry about all that, Anna." She whispers.

Anna furrows her brows, confused. "Wait. This was all a ruse?" Elsa holds up the cell key. "It was a ruse!" She sighs, relieved.

Elsa proceeds to unlock Anna's cell, freeing her sister, and bringing her into a hug. "I needed the guards to think I sided with Ingrid. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You were fantastic! I believed every word. I was absolutely crushed." Anna praises her sister's performance.

Elsa holds out Anna's necklace. "Here. I got this back from the jailer."

"Thank you." Anna says, sadly, allowing her sister to place the necklace back around her neck. "When they took this, it – it was like they were taking you." Elsa stares woefully at her sister. "I'm never going to take this off again."

"Well, hopefully, you'll never end up in prison again."

"Oh, speaking of which, I'm really worried about Ingrid right now. She's scary and powerful and smart and scary."

"You already said scary."

"So, I'm really hoping you have a plan."

"I have a plan – " Elsa confirms. " – well, half a plan. We're going to sneak you out of here and then steal back the urn and then trap her inside it."

"That sounds like a whole plan." Anna points out.

"However – " Elsa says, feeling uneasy about her plan. " – I don't know where she hides the urn, and we live in a very, very large castle."

"Don't worry about that part. I grew up running around this castle. I know every nook and cranny." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Regina, Nick, and Karley storm into the Charmings' apartment. "Have you heard from her?" Nick asks.

Snow shakes her head frantically. "Nor Emma. David and Killian went back out to look for them. Do you have it?" She asks Regina.

Regina sets down a bottle of blue liquid on the table. "A locator potion." Elsa curiously picks up the bottle. "How does this work, exactly?"

"We just pour it over anything that belongs to Emma and Avia – something like – " Nick looks around for something of the sisters.

"Avia's blanket!" Karley exclaims before she runs upstairs to retrieve it.

Snow's cell phone begins to ring. "It's Emma." She gasps, seeing her daughter's name across the phone.

"Hey, Mom." Emma says as soon as Snow answers it. "It's me. Did Avia come home?"

"Emma, thank God." Snow sighs. "We were hoping she was with you."

"What? She isn't there?"

"Emma, I am so sorry for what happened yesterday. I don't want you to ever think that we are afraid of you, or of Avia. But we need you come back so we can find your sister. Your father and Killian are out looking for her right now, but Regina brought over the locator potion so that – "

"Um. Okay." Emma interrupts. "I know. I'll help, but first I have to do something that will help both Avia and me."

Snow becomes perplexed. "What are you talking about, Emma?"

"This will all be over soon." Emma promises her confused mother. "I just needed to tell you that I'm okay. I have a way to fix everything."

With tears developing in her eyes, Snow listens intently to her daughter explain her plan. "Emma, no, wait." Snow tries to reason with Emma, but she hangs up.

"What did she say?" Regina asks.

"She said that Avia found her earlier, but it seems since both of their magic is out of control, something will not allow them to get close to one another. Avia wasn't hurt, but she could be hiding. So, Emma said she's going to get rid of her magic forever, and then help us find Avia."

"How is that even possible?" Elsa wonders.

Regina frowns. "There's a spell."

"The spell Avia asked you to use on her?" Nick asks. "How would Emma even get that?" 

* * *

Arendelle…

Anna cautiously enters with Elsa and Kristoff following behind into an empty bedroom that used to belong to Ingrid, Helga, and Gerda when they were growing up. It hadn't been lived in for a long time, so all the furniture is covered, and the room is filled with dust.

"It's dusty in here." Kristoff coughs.

"I'm surprised it bothers you." Elsa says.

"Hey, I may have slept in a barn, but it was a spotless barn." He says, taking offense to her comment.

Elsa shakes her head, amused, as she looks around the room. "I've never been in this part of the palace. What makes you think Ingrid hid the urn here?"

"Mother and Father told me not to go in the East Wing because it was crumbling and dangerous." Anna explains while they search the room for the urn. "So, of course, I had to."

"Naturally." Elsa smiles.

"But it didn't seem dangerous to me. Just…forgotten."

"Mother probably wanted to forget the painful memories of her sister."

"You royals sure go to exhaustive lengths to ignore your issues." Kristoff points out.

"You're still here?" Anna exclaims, shocked to see that her fiancé is still in the room. "You're supposed to be outside keeping watch. And, remember, if you see Ingrid, use the secret signal." Anna scowls. "Wait, do we have a secret signal?"

"Uh, I think 'run' will work just fine." He teases, making his way out of the room.

Anna turns around to face her sister who is staring solemnly at a smashed mirror. "What is it, Elsa? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what it must have been like when Mother and Ingrid were younger." Elsa says while she stares at her reflection. "I wonder what happened that made them turn against each other."

"Knowing Ingrid, I'm not surprised things got ugly." Anna walks up, standing beside Elsa. "You don't need to worry." She assures her. "It's in the past. And you and I both know that can never happen to us. Now, we need to get searching." Anna walks away, but Elsa continues looking at the smashed mirror, tracing her fingers over the cracks. "We need to find that urn." Anna opens a wardrobe and screams, discovering the frozen body of Prince Hans inside. "Hans!" She grabs a candlestick from a nearby table to defend herself. "Look, he's – he's – " Elsa walks up and grabs the candlestick from her sister, placing it back on the table. "He's frozen."

"I guess I forgot to tell you everything that happened since you were away."

"Ingrid did this?"

"To be fair, it's the one good thing she's done since getting out of that urn." Elsa confirms. "And look – " She spots the urn sitting beside a frozen Hans. " – there it is."

Anna watches as her sister picks up the urn. "It's smaller than I imagined. It must not have been very comfortable." She grimaces.

"Well, she's going to have to make do because she's going right back inside it." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Ingrid is standing inside her ice lair, staring into her mirror when Rumple appears behind her.

"Did you come here for a reason?" She asks. "As I recall, I already told you what you need to do to free yourself from your dagger." Rumple smiles as Ingrid turns to face him. "I have nothing more to give you unless – " She begins to approach him. " – you simply like watching me."

"I never do anything without a good reason. And watching your twisted mind at work does not qualify."

"Twisted?" Ingrid questions, amused. "Says the man who betrayed everyone in Storybrooke."

Rumple chuckles. "I haven't betrayed a single person. Not yet, anyway."

"Did you forget that you gave me those?" She asks, pointing to the three ribbons, while Rumple circles around her. "Did you forget what they can do?"

"I don't forget much, dearie. But if you plan to put that ribbon on Emma Swan, you're about to be disappointed. Avia Swan is missing. And I am assuming that is your doing?" Ingrid simply smirks. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"She came willingly."

"With the Swan sisters powers out of control, I've now found my own use for them."

"You think you can take Emma away from me now?" Ingrid exclaims, raising her hand to attack the Dark One with her magic, but she finds herself trapped in an invisible barrier. She tries to break through, but she can't. "What did you do?"

"Look down." A ring of glowing dust becomes visible, encircling the Snow Queen. "Remember the urn your sister placed you in? It had the power to limit your magic."

Ingrid looks at the imp, horrified. "Elsa destroyed that urn."

"Well, funny thing about magic – it can never be destroyed completely. It simply lives on in other forms." Ingrid begins to panic. "Magic survives." Rumple explains. "I visited the barn where the urn was destroyed, collected its remnants grain by grain – " He shows Ingrid a small glass flask. " – painstaking process. And I must say, the effort paid off." He starts to walk towards the exit.

"When I escape – " Ingrid begins to threaten, stopping him. " – there will be a terrible price to pay."

Rumple smirks, facing the Snow Queen. "Don't worry. The dust won't last long, just long enough to get what I want. See, I don't have to betray everyone in Storybrooke. Just you. And, I'm afraid – " He smirks, viciously. " – Emma Swan."

Rumple snaps his fingers and Avia appears unconscious in his arms. She looks almost iced cold from wherever Ingrid was holding her hostage. He turns around and begins to vacate the lair, leaving Ingrid trapped and completely helpless. 

* * *

On the outskirts of town, Emma is driving her car towards the directions Rumplestiltskin had given her to the abandoned mansion. 

* * *

At the apartment, everyone, except for Killian, who is still out on his own searching for Emma, is gathered around the table looking down at Avia's baby blanket and Emma's scarf. Regina pours a drop on each item, but as soon as the potion hits Avia's blanket, the blanket immediately disappears.

"What happened?!" David exclaims.

"Uh. I don't know." Regina says, looking confused. "That's never happened before."

"Maybe whoever has Avia isn't allowing her to be found." Elsa says.

Snow looks desperately at her husband. "We need Emma."

Suddenly the scarf begins to float up. "Then let's go." Regina says, determined. 

* * *

Arendelle…

Elsa sneaks into the commonly used room of the palace while Anna follows, holding the urn.

"We can't let anyone see us." Anna whispers. "Ingrid could have eyes and ears everywhere. Of course, not literally. That would be gross." She chuckles. "And unhygienic." Elsa puts her fingers to her mouth, shushing her sister. "Though she does have skeletons in her closet." Anna continues, quietly, as they tip-toe further into the room. "Because we did just find Hans in her closet. And his body doesn't contain a skeleton." The doors on the opposite side open and two guards walk in, oblivious of the sisters who quickly run behind large pillars. Elsa and Anna watch the two guards walk across the room and leave through the other side. "Okay, that was a close one." Anna sighs, relieved. "Let's go." Anna starts to walk away, but she stops when she doesn't find her sister following, but instead staring at the large framed portrait of their mother and father hanging on the wall. "You're not going. Elsa."

Elsa turns to her sister. "Is what Ingrid said true? That our parents went to Misthaven to find something to take away my magic?"

"It is." Anna reluctantly confirms. "Sorry, Elsa, I should have told you the second I got back home. I just didn't know how."

Elsa nods, understanding. "I don't blame them."

"When people look at this painting, they see a king and a queen. But the only thing I see is Mama and Papa." Anna smiles at the memory of their parents. "They were only human. They made mistakes. If they could see you today, I bet they would never ask you to give up a part of yourself."

"But they're not here." Elsa shrugs, tearfully. "And we'll never know."

"What matters is that your powers make you special. And I wouldn't want you any other way." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

"Crocodile!" Killian yells as he bursts into Gold's shop. "Where are you!?" He soon sees the blackened hand print left earlier by Emma on the wooden box. Killian places his on top of it. "Emma. No. No, no, no." He begins to search frantically for his cell phone, taking it out of his pocket, and dials Emma's number. But her voicemail picks up instead. "Swan, it's Killian again. You have to listen to me." He begs. "I know that you've been to see Gold. I saw what you did. And if he's promised to get rid of your powers, don't listen to him. He doesn't want to help you. He wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat. And when he does, you'll be sucked in, too. I don't know what he's planning, but I know that he's been lying to Belle. The dagger he gave her is a fake. I only know all this because – because I'm afraid I've been lying to you, too." He painfully admits. "Gold blackmailed me into helping him. He knew. He knew I'd do whatever it takes to be with you, and he used it against me. I just wanted to be a better man for you, Swan. But I failed. And now because of it, I might lose you. I'm sorry. But I hope you never forgive me because that means that you'll get this in time to save yourself. Goodbye."

With that, Killian tearfully hangs up, before noticing something else on the counter – the map of Storybrooke Rumple took out earlier. He sees that an abandoned mansion has been circled and realizes that is where his true love must be. So, Killian runs out of the shop in hopes of catching her before it's too late. 

* * *

The Snow Queen remains trapped in the glowing circle, trying desperately to free herself against the invisible barrier, but she is unable to. Panicking, she turns to her mirror and waves her hand, using her magic to see through it where she finds Emma still inside her car, making her way to her destination. Ingrid smiles, getting an idea. 

* * *

While Emma continues to drive, suddenly her hands begin to fizzle with magic, sending the electrics in her car to become out of control. Her fingertips begin to spark as she fiddles with the knobs on the radio, and it seems her car is starting to speed up on its own. Emma turns the corner on the road and is shocked to find an apparition of the Snow Queen standing in the middle of the road. She quickly swerves, trying to avoid hitting her and, unfortunately, ends up crashing abruptly into the woods, hitting a tree. Emma becomes unconscious, but her magic is still sparking, making it so the horn won't stop blaring. 

* * *

Inside the apprentice's home, Avia is lying unconscious on a bed as Rumple stands over her. He is holding his dagger in one hand and the sorcerer's hat in the other as a glowing light hovers over Avia's body.


	43. Shattered

**Well, I'm back! I know it's been awhile. I will forever be sorry, but I will not promise that it won't happen again. I was just really off my game, which I might still be off of. But I've been feeling inspired, which is also the reason why I haven't been updating. I just wasn't feeling it. On top of having so much going on, I've just not been in the writing mood. But, like I said, I'm back. I may be a little rusty, so bear with me. I hope some of my followers are still around and if you are, man, I appreciate you so much. My birthday is tomorrow, so what better gift to myself than an update?**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's definitely not my best, but it is what it is.**

 **Happy Independence Day!**

* * *

Arendelle…

With the urn now in their possession, Anna carries the urn down the castle's dungeon with her sister, Elsa, on the search for their Aunt Ingrid. As they walk down the hallway, they find a guard sleeping against the wall.

"He looks peaceful." Anna says in a slight awe. "Though you should probably look into hiring some new guards when this is all over."

"Smart." Elsa agrees. She looks at the cell her sister was previously in before she rescued her with uncertainty. "Now, are you sure you're gonna be okay down here?"

"Yes, it's not as bad as it looks, except for the dankness and the darkness and the mice, who are cute, when they're not scurrying over your toes. But I have shoes." Anna assures her. "I promise I'll be fine."

"And I promise I won't be long. As soon as I return to the palace, I'll tell Ingrid you're to be banished. And that she's to see to your punishment personally."

"Then when she comes down here, I'll surprise her with the urn. Not like a party – 'Surprise!'" Anna mocks. "Something more dour to match the occasion, like, 'surprise.'" She says again in a more low and dark voice.

"What if something goes wrong?" Elsa worries. "I should come down here, too, just in case."

"No, you need to be as far away as possible. We don't want you getting trapped in the urn by mistake. Please don't worry." Anna begs quietly. "I promise – everything is going to be fine."

They give one another reassuring smiles before Elsa opens the cell door, allowing Anna to walk through. Once again, locked inside. The sisters lock eyes, once more, the look of apprehension evident in both.

Elsa begins to walk away, but not without taking another look back before disappearing back in the main halls.

Suddenly, inside the cell, a cloud of smoke appears, frightening Anna. She gasps, dropping the urn, while two chain cuffs wrap around her wrists. "Surprise!" Ingrid chuckles as she comes into Anna's view. "How was that?"

"I'd have done it different." Anna says, terrified.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't get the chance. You see, I was hoping that Elsa would believe the lies I told her, but I knew I had to be ready in case she didn't."

"It's doesn't matter." Anna argues, defiantly. "You'll never turn us against each other."

"'Never.'" Ingrid repeats. "That's a strong word." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Still on the side of the road, Emma wakes up, grabbing her head from the impact. She quickly jumps out of her car and walks onto the road, looking for the Snow Queen, who purposely caused her to run off the road in the first place.

"Emma."

Emma gasps, turning around to find the Snow Queen behind her, causing her hands to spark with magic. "Stay back." Emma demands.

"Wherever you're headed, turn around and go home." Ingrid orders. "You are in great danger."

"Gonna listen to you about danger?" Emma scowls. "Get out of my way."

"My sweet girl, I am not the one that you should fear. Rumplestiltskin is. Whatever he's promised you, it's a lie."

"How do you know he promised me anything?"

"So, I was right." Ingrid says, slightly surprised. "You musn't trust him, Emma. He doesn't do anything unless it benefits him. He doesn't care about you. He would kill you to get what he desires. He'd kill Avia."

"The fact that you don't want me to go means something. I have to save my sister and for me to do that, I have to save myself. So, I'm going."

"I won't let you."

"You're not gonna hurt me. You need me." Emma turns around to walk back to her car, but Ingrid appears in front of her.

"Don't do this."

Emma stares at the Snow Queen in disbelief. "What the – You're not here." She realizes, touching the misty form of the Snow Queen.

"If I could be, I would." Ingrid tells her. "I'm trying to protect you, and that is the truth."

"I don't care what you say. That's the truth." Emma stubbornly walks through the Snow Queen's misty form and gets into her car. 

* * *

Inside her snow lair, the Snow Queen is still trapped, watching through her mirror as Emma drives off. 

* * *

Arendelle…

Anna tries desperately to free herself from the chains. "I'm sorry." Ingrid apologizes. "Elsa won't save you."

"You don't know her." Anna exasperates. "You don't know me."

Ingrid smiles. "But I do. We're a lot alike. We had families, but we both grew up in this palace, isolated and alone. I liked to go to the library and bury myself in a good book. My favorite was an ancient Norse legend – The Trolden Glass. Perhaps you read it."

"Of course I did." Anna glares. "I read everything in there."

"Tell me what you remember."

"Giving a book report would be a lot easier if you'd let me go."

"The other option is I kill you." Ingrid raises her hand, threateningly.

"It's about a Norse King." Anna quickly explains, trembling as she tries to remember the book she read a long time ago. "Who had a beautiful daughter he loved dearly."

"Go on."

"He wanted his daughter to be able to see the beauty he saw in her, so he had a mirror made for her birthday. But the day before, she died, so instead of reflecting her beauty, it reflected the ugliness of his pain and sorrow."

"Very good. What happened then?"

"It's been awhile, okay? I don't remember every detail."

"Well, I do." Ingrid says, sadly. "He was so devastated, he decided his kingdom should share his pain. So, he spent years harnessing dark magic, used it on the mirror, and cast a spell over his entire kingdom. It made his subjects see only the worst in the ones they loved. And they turned on each other, destroying themselves."

"What does that story have to do with anything?" Anna asks.

"You were in my room." Ingrid states. "I'm sure you saw the mirror." She grabs a shard of glass from her pocket and shows Anna. "This is just a small piece of it. I spent years gazing into that mirror, but all I saw reflected back at me was pain, just like the Nordic King."

"You're going to cast that spell." Anna realizes, fearfully.

"The spell of Shattered Sight." Ingrid chuckles. "It would take an entire lifetime to cultivate enough power to cast a spell over an entire kingdom." She exhales sharply. "Luckily, I only need to cast it over you." Anna watches in fear as Ingrid waves her hand over the shard of glass, causing it to break into millions of pieces as it floats over Ingrid's palm. Ingrid then blows the shards towards Anna, sending them right into the girl's eyes. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present…

Outside the abandoned manor, Emma pulls up and turns off her engine before stepping out. With determination to get her powers out of her and get home to her family, she begins to walk towards the manor, stopping shortly when she sees a light shining from inside. 

* * *

Inside the manor and into another room, Rumplestiltskin continues to hold his dagger over Avia's body as she lays unconscious. He looks back when he hears the car door, sending a small grin to his face.

"Showtime." 

"Hello?" Emma calls out once she's inside the manor. "Gold? You here?" Her hands continue to spark as she walks through the room, searching for the imp. "Gold?" The electricity crackles with each step she takes. Rumple walks over to the table and sets down the hat box. "Gold?" Emma continues to call out. Rumple waves his dagger over the box, revealing the hat once again. He sets it down on the floor as the portal inside begins to form. He walks over to the bed that Avia is lying on, seeing that she is starting to wake up.

Her eyes begin to open, and she squints from the bright light coming from the hat. "What's going on?" She asks, groggily. Rumple walks over with a small smile on his face. Avia looks confused. "How'd did I get with you? Where's the Snow Queen?"

Rumple smirks down at his dagger. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about her. She can't get to you."

"You saved me?"

Rumple moves his eyes away from his dagger and back at the girl. "Not exactly." He grits.

Avia's eyes widen at the menacingly look on Rumple's face.

"Gold, you in there!?" Emma shouts from behind the doors.

Avia looks behind Rumple, gasping at the sound of her sister's voice. "Emma." She attempts to get up, but Rumple pushes her back down. "Em – " Rumple covers Avia's mouth.

"Don't worry, dearie. This'll all be over soon." Rumple smirks as he waves the dagger over Avia once more. He disappears leaving Avia staring with widen, horrified eyes, at the illuminating hat. 

* * *

On the other side of the doors, the electricity continues to crackle as Emma stares into the crack of the room where she sees the light from the hat seeping through. "There's no need to shout." He says, suddenly appearing behind Emma, who jumps, turning towards the man. "I'm right here." Emma tries to move closer, but Rumple moves back, causing her to stop. "You'll forgive me if I keep my distance. It appears your powers are growing increasingly out of control."

"Yeah, it was a rough night." Emma tells him. "So, what do I need to do?"

"I've already cast the spell inside that room. All you have to do is step through the door." Emma looks at the door before turning back to Rumple in apprehension. "Is something wrong?"

"Just – I ran into the Snow Queen."

"Did you?"

"Well, sort of. It was a projection or a hologram, or I don't know what it was. She said I shouldn't do this, that you were trying to hurt me."

"Alright, so now we know who doesn't want you to do this – the villain." Rumple points out. "Sounds like an argument for it, but maybe that's just me."

"That's what I said."

"But you still have doubts."

"Do you blame me?" Emma asks.

"No."

"Is it safe? Will I be okay?"

"No magic is without risk, even magic used to take away magic. Look, this is very much your choice. And, of course, it was also your idea. You do want to see your sister again, am I right?"

"Uh – Yeah. Of course I do. It's gonna stop me from hurting people."

"That much I can promise, yes." Rumple confirms.

Emma looks at the door, then at her hands, before looking up curiously at Rumple. "What would you do?"

"I wouldn't go in there for anything."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Emma, I'm not like you. I'm a man who makes wrong decisions, selfish decisions."

"But you spent all that time looking for Neal. You sacrificed yourself to save the town. You married Belle."

"And each time, I meticulously undid all the good." Rumple explains. "Neal is still gone, the town is still in danger, and Belle, for better or worse, she knows who I am, and that's the man who always chooses power."

"She believes you can change."

"And I love her for that. But I fear she's quite likely wrong. But you, Emma? You don't need to change. Because you do the right thing. Always." Emma takes in all Rumple has said and faces the door once more.

Rumple starts to walk away. "Gold." Emma turns back to the imp, who looks back at her. "Thank you."

"Of course. We have no choice."

Emma watches as Rumple turns and walks away before she turns back to the door hesitantly, unaware of her fate if she walks through the double doors. 

* * *

Inside the room, Avia is holding onto the bedpost as the hat continues to attempt to pull her into its opening. 

* * *

Outside the manor, Killian runs towards it, calling out for the savior.

"Swan!"

"Watch your step, Captain." Rumple appears, stepping in front of Killian. "The terrain's a little rough around here."

"Get out of my way, crocodile." Killian demands, furiously. "I'll die fighting before I let you use that bloody hat on Emma."

Rumple waves his hand and sends Killian flying against the gate. He continues to hold the pirate with his magic, tying his wrists and waist against the gate. "Death can wait." Rumple says, simply. "How about before you depart, I'll treat you to a front-row seat and we can watch her use that hat on not only herself, but her dear sister as well."

"Avia." Killian continues to struggle, desperate to save the Swan sisters.

"Oh, and, uh, in case you were counting on Emma getting your message - " Rumple holds out Emma's cell phone he stole. "Don't."

"No." Killian grunts.

"I'm not one for loose ends. Don't worry. You'll get over her." Rumple smirks as he walks closer. "Just like you got over Milah. How many centuries did that take? Oh, it matters not. This might even add a little fuel to your fire. Don't tell me you haven't missed the taste of vengeance."

"They're innocent!" Killian screams. "Avia is just a child!"

"And, yet, both very powerful and very dangerous." Rumple shrugs. "But for me to get what I want, I need the Swan sisters. Surely you understand that." 

* * *

"Emma!" Elsa shouts as she, Snow, David, Regina, Karley, and Nick run towards the other side of the mansion where the red scarf has brought them. "Emma!"

"Avia!" Snow shouts.

Bright lights from not only Emma's magic, but as well as the hat, are shining out of the window, making it nearly impossible to look inside. "They have to be in there." Regina tells them.

The scarf drops at the manor's doorway. Elsa picks it up before attempting to open the door, but it's locked. "Stand back." She instructs the others.

"We're going in." David tells her, bravely.

Elsa shakes her head. "Please. We can't risk any of you getting hurt. I promise I will get Emma and Avia back to you. You have to trust me. I can help."

Snow and David give one another questionable looks, but they know Elsa is right. They don't have magic, so they don't know what Emma or Avia are going through. They have to trust their new friend. Snow nods as the group stands back. They watch Elsa extend out her arm and use her powerful ice magic to freeze the doorway, breaking the lock. Elsa looks back at the apprehensive parents before she makes her way inside the manor. 

* * *

Arendelle...

Elsa is sitting anxiously inside the dining room, surrounded by the desserts she prepared for Anna earlier that day. When Anna opens the door carrying the urn, Elsa looks up relieved to see her sister.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe." Elsa says as she walks towards Anna. "At first I couldn't find Ingrid and ever since, I've been worried sick."

"I suppose I should be grateful." Anna replies back spitefully.

Elsa furrows her brows, confused by her sister's unusual mood. "Did everything go all right?" She asks as she watches Anna walk towards the table. "You seem upset."

"What's all this?" Anna asks, contemptuously.

Elsa smiles, shrugging sheepishly as she follows Anna. "Oh, I wanted to surprise you with something special." She explains. "It's all chocolate. I'm afraid the ice cream's long melted now, but I can make you more if you'd like."

"That's just like you, thinking some food and fancy jewelry can make up for everything you did to me."

"Everything I did to you?" Elsa asks, taken aback. "Anna, what are you talking about?"

"It all came back to me when we were in the East Wing of the palace, how you ignored me for all those years, left me to wander this place like a ghost."

"Is this a joke? Because of my ruse? Because if you're trying to get back at me, Anna, it isn't funny."

"Do you want to know the worst part?" Anna asks. "You left me to believe it was all my fault, that I had done something wrong."

Elsa stares desperately at her sister, confused by where this is coming from, unaware of the spell Anna is under. "How can you say these things? We promised we'd never be like this. What's happened?"

"I've come to my senses." Anna rips the snowflake necklace from around her neck.

"Anna, no!" Elsa watches as Anna throws it into the fire. "Oh, this isn't you." She says, shocked by what just happened. "It can't be."

"I'm afraid it is." Ingrid confirms as she walks into the room.

Elsa is surprised to see that her aunt is not inside the urn like she and Anna had planned. "Ingrid, you're not - "

"In an urn. No." Ingrid continues to make her way towards the girls, passing Anna and standing behind Elsa. "Fortunately, I have a chance to show you that I am the only one who will ever understand you. Anna never will."

Elsa narrows her eyes, knowingly, at the Snow Queen. "This is because of you. You used your magic to cast a spell on her." She says, looking back at Anna, who stands quiet, glaring angrily at her sister.

"Yes, but a spell that reveals her true feelings, even if she wasn't able to admit them before - her deepest, darkest emotions now brought into the light."

"You wouldn't even talk to me." Anna roars. "'Go away, Anna. Go away, Anna.' You were supposed to be my sister!"

"I am your sister." Elsa assures her calmly. "Anna, please, put down the urn."

"She won't listen to you, Elsa, just like your mother wouldn't listen to me." Ingrid tells her. "The only way to stop her is to accept who you truly are. Use your powers on her."

"No." Elsa refuses. "I won't give up on my sister."

"Do it, Elsa!" Ingrid continues to insist. "Freeze her!"

"No, I won't." Elsa says, staring desperately at her sister.

"Do it!"

Elsa folds her arms, refusing. "Do what you will, - " Anna removes the urn's top. " - but know that no matter what, Anna, I love you."

Elsa reduces into blue liquid and is trapped inside the urn. Ingrid watches, horrified by what she has witnessed as Anna seals the lid and immediately she comes to her senses as the spell that was cast upon her loses its effect. "No!" Ingrid exclaims.

Anna gasps, appearing confused. "Wait. What?" She looks down at the urn that she is still holding. "Elsa!?" Anna looks up at their aunt. "What did you make me do?"

"You foolish girl." Ingrid violently grabs the urn from Anna. "This is all your fault!" Ingrid starts to grab onto Anna's neck.

"Stay away from her!" Kristoff shouts as he steps into the room, holding out his ice axe.

"Oh. Here comes the noble hero." Ingrid says, sarcastically, taking a step back from Anna. "I know that look in your eyes - in both of your eyes."

"Just let her go." Kristoff continues to walk closer to Anna as Ingrid steps back, holding her hand out to the both of them.

"Eventually, everyone sees me as a monster. Maybe it's time to embrace that and be one." Ingrid mightily waves her whole arm and causes Anna, Kristoff, and the entire room and everything inside of it, to become frozen; covered in layers of ice. She walks out onto the balcony and looks outside to find that the entire palace has been affected by her snowy vengeance. She turns back into the room and looks around once more before looking down at the urn in her arms which now has Elsa trapped inside. "Elsa - " She says, softly. " - you will accept who you are one day, too. And we will find our third sister, no matter how long it takes." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Avia continues to hold desperately to the bed post as the hat continues to try and pull her inside it. She tried to call out to Emma, but it seems Rumple took away her voice. Avia looks over her shoulder at the powerful, shaking hat, confused on why Rumple is doing this to her. He obviously wants to get rid of her, just like the Snow Queen. But Avia was losing her strength. She has been weak due to her illness and was finding it difficult to hold on. 

* * *

Outside the room, Emma continues to stand at the door, nervously and teary-eyed. Her magic continues to have effect throughout the house, though.

"Emma, stop." Emma turns around, shocked to see Elsa standing there.

"Elsa, what the hell are you doing here? You have to leave now." The chandelier above begins to spark due to Emma's fear. Emma flinches, holding her hands close to her chest, afraid she may hurt Elsa.

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologizes. "I won't let you do this."

"My powers are out of control. There's no other way." Emma points out. "Please, go, now."

"No. You didn't give up on me even when you and Avia nearly froze to death in that ice cave, so I'm not giving up on you now. I know how scary it is, hurting someone you love. I've lived in fear of that my entire life." Elsa explains. "But giving up your magic is not the answer. There is another way."

"Yeah, you told me all about how Anna's love saved you, and that's great, but guess what. My version of that with Avia didn't work. Anna doesn't have magic like you. Avia and I are too powerful for each other. Our magic is growing and we can't handle it - not as long as we both have it." Emma tells her. "I'm the savior. I am meant to save my sister. So, I need to do this. I need to do this for her, for our family, and for this town." She turns back to the glowing room, allowing her hand to reach out for the door handle.

"I was wrong." Elsa admits as the electricity sparks. Emma quickly pulls back and turns to Elsa. "It wasn't just Anna's love that saved me."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I landed in this strange town, I was certain that without Anna, I was doomed. But I got control over my powers again without her.

"How?" Emma wonders.

"I didn't really know until today, until the same thing happened to you and Avia, and then it finally hit me." Emma flinches as sparks continue to fly out around them. "It's not only Anna's love or Avia's that can save us." Elsa begins to approach a timid Emma. "They accept us for who we are. You and Avia have always accepted each other, despite the mishaps and wrongdoings, and that's important. But it's not enough. It's on us, too. You have to love yourself, Emma, the good and the bad. The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them. Because this - " She gestures around the room at all of the disturbances. " - this is who you are." Elsa holds out her hand.

Emma looks down at Elsa's outstretched hand in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"It's time to stop being afraid."

"But this could kill you."

"I'll take that risk if you will." Slowly and with much caution, Emma removes her hands from her chest, flinching as sparks continue to fly, her palms glowing with magic, but Elsa takes her hand anyway. And the moment their hands embrace, a burst of light magic emanates outwards, expanding beyond the manor walls. All the disturbances caused by Emma's magic stops and the two smile at one another as Emma's magic remains back under control. "Now, let's find Avia."

Emma furrows her brows. "Wait. Avia is still missing?" Suddenly the doors behind Emma fly open causing them both to jump back. The magic from the hat has dissipated and has left Avia lying on the floor, trying to catch her breath as she lays on her back. Emma's eyes widen, shocked to see that her sister has been behind those doors the entire time. "Avia!?" Emma and Elsa run into the room, kneeling down next to the breathless girl. "Avia, are you okay? What are you doing here?"

Avia continues to breathe rapidly as she looks up at Emma and Elsa. She sits up with their help and looks at the spot on the floor where the hat used to be. "He - He - " She clears her throat, relieved to have her voice back. "He tried to kill me."

"Who?" Elsa asks, confused. "Who tried to kill you?" 

* * *

Outside the manor, Rumple watches in disappointment as the glowing light from the hat dissipates.

Killian smiles, knowing that Emma and Avia are now safe. "Well, I'm guessing she didn't go through with it. So sorry." Rumple glares back at the pirate. "Oh, but I do love the look of loss on your face." He laughs.

"I may not have the savior, pirate. But I assure you, today won't be a complete loss." Rumple turns back to the manor. "I need to fill that hat with power, yes, but that was only part of the equation. Because I need something else, a secret ingredient, one I didn't know about until an associate clued me in." He says, looking back at Killian. "A heart."

"Well, if you need my help procuring it, know the only help I give you is with your demise." Killian seethes.

"Oh, you're gonna help me, alright. You see, this spell is gonna finally separate me from the dagger so it no longer holds power over me. But to cast it I need the heart of someone special, someone who knew me before the dagger, before I was the Dark One." Rumple explains, menacingly. "Unfortunately, everyone who fits that description is already dead, but one still lives."

Killian struggles to break free as Rumple approaches him. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"As luck would have it, dearie, you're my oldest friend." He then plunges his hand into Killian's chest and rips out his heart. The pirate screams in pain.

"Get on with it, then." He encourages the Dark One. "Just do it."

"Oh, no. I promised you we'd have some fun first. You're gonna do everything I say because you're my puppet now. You're gonna find another way to fill that hat with the power it needs. And then? Then I'll kill you." 

* * *

Arendelle...

With a rock in one hand and the urn in the other, Ingrid is extracting a purple flow of memories from her niece, and storing them into the stone.

"I see someone's been practicing their rock-troll memory magic." Rumplestiltskin says from behind her, frightening her. "Quite impressive, dearie." He looks back at the frozen Anna. "You know, I prefer her better this way. More cooperative. Less mouthy." The Dark One looks down, becoming interested in something in the now icy fireplace. "Ooh. But this." He bends down and picks up the snowflake necklace. "This was much lovelier when it was around her neck. You know, when she was breathing."

"What do you want, Rumplestiltskin?" Ingrid asks.

"Just an old trinket your frozen niece stole from me - a hat."

"I haven't seen it."

Rumplestiltskin giggles, maniacally. "Ooh, lying is so unqueenly, Ingrid."

The urn vanishes from her arms and into thin air. "Where is she?" The Snow Queen angrily makes her way towards the Dark One. "Give her back - "

Rumplestiltskin holds out his hand, stopping her from walking any closer. "Careful, dearie. You're not the only one who knows how to hide something of value. We wouldn't want it lost forever, now would we? Though, I'm curious to why you took memories from that poor girl. I mean, you would have thought being trapped inside a bread bin was punishment enough."

"She learned more than she was meant to. I wanted us to have a fresh start."

"Don't we all, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin grins. "Don't we all? You know, I'm gonna make you a deal - an urn for a hat, as simple as that. And just to make it easy for you, when you 'find' the object of my desire, just say my name three times, and I shall come to you. See you soon!" He giggles as he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

The Snow Queen then looks around at her frozen surroundings, feeling at a loss. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Killian walks inside just as Emma and Elsa, who are helping Avia, walk out of the room.

"Swan!" He exclaims, relieved to see them. "Are you both alright?" He hurries over and brings Emma into a hug.

"She didn't do it." Elsa tells him. "She didn't take away her magic." She smiles down at Avia. "Neither one of them did."

"I've never seen so many people happy about us not doing something." Avia says, earning a laugh from Emma.

Killian pulls back, keeping Emma at arms-length. "We'll find another way to defeat the Snow Queen - together." He brings Emma into a passionate kiss.

Avia groans with disgust as Elsa turns them away, amused. Emma pulls back, looking up at Killian. "I didn't know you were such a fan of my magic."

"Why would you say that, Swan? I'm a fan of every part of you."

Avia groans. "Okay. I'm officially going to vomit."

Emma looks curiously at Killian, feeling something off. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, love. Why?" He asks.

"If you look at me any harder, you're gonna drill a hold in my head."

"I'm just relieved."

"Um - " Elsa decides to interrupt the two. "We should probably head outside. I left a lot of worried people waiting."

Emma smiles and turns around, taking Avia's hand, before walking out with her and Elsa.

Killian stays behind, losing his smile as he watches them leave. He then walks to the room that Avia was trapped in and finds the hatbox containing the sorcerer's hat. He approaches it slowly and picks it up, hiding it under his jacket, before proceeding to exit the room. 

* * *

Over at the library, Robin Hood is sitting at a table looking through Avia's storybook when Regina quickly walks in.

"I got here as soon as I could." She tells him. "What's so important you couldn't say over the phone?"

"I'll show you in a second. But first, you remember this?" He asks, pointing to the storybook.

Regina looks quizzically at it. "Avia's storybook. How did you - " She shakes her head, realizing she was about to ask a stupid question. "Never mind. Yes, I remember it quite well."

Robin smirks. "You knew I was a thief when you met me." He reminds her. "Alright, so, tonight, I came here looking, trying to find a clue towards that author - towards your happy ending."

"In the public library?" Regina questions. "Robin, my happy ending is not a Stephen King book-on-tape."

"Hang on. But then the strangest thing happened." He pulls out a folded piece of paper from out of his pocket. "I found something."

Regina looks even more confused, taking the paper from Robin and unfolds it. She too is shocked by what she sees: it's a page from the book. "Is this us?" She asks, looking at the illustration of herself and Robin kissing in the Enchanted Forest.

"Yes." Robin confirms. "Inside the pub."

"I don't understand. This isn't what happened. Is this from the book?" She walks around the table to stand near the book. "23. Page 23. Is it missing from the book?"

Robin flips to page 23. "No. No, it's already there, and it's you leaving me." He grabs the page from Regina and places it on top the book. "This goes in the same place. This is the meeting that we never had."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that your fate could have gone many different ways. It means you're not doomed to suffer. There's a bright future for you around every turn, even if you miss one."

Regina grabs the page, staring down at it again, intrigued. "Well, where did you find it?" She looks around at the many books on the shelves. "Is there another book? What shelf?"

"No, it was in my satchel." Robin tells her.

"What?"

"Not at first. It wasn't there when I left. It appeared."

Regina sighs. "Like magic."

"It's a sign." Robin says. "And you can take it however you want, but to me, it's showing you possibility - hope. That's not something that would ever happy to a villain, is it?" Regina shakes her head with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I owe someone a quarter."

This time Robin appears confused, but he doesn't ask. He just brings Regina close and the two proceed to kiss. 

* * *

Back inside the Snow Queen's lair, Ingrid remains standing in the circle of dust Rumple trapped her in. Soon, however, the invisible barrier dissipates. She reaches her arm out to make sure it's definitely gone before stepping out of the circle and walking towards her three yellow kite ribbons, tied up in little bows. She sits beside the box and waves her hand over it - the ribbons disappear.

The Snow Queen raises her left arm, allowing her sleeve to drop and reveal one of the ribbons now tied to her wrist. She smiles, pleased, and places it to her cheek.

Her plan has now been set in motion. 

* * *

Arendelle...

Ingrid is walking barefoot through the snow-covered town and into a cave which she has hidden the sorcerer's hat. Making sure no one is watching, she removes a large rock, revealing the frozen hatbox. She waves her hand and unfreezes it before picking it up.

"Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplest - "

"Stop!" The sorcerer's apprentice yells out, appearing inside the cave. The Snow Queen looks up, shocked. "I have traveled far to find you. Why are you conjuring the Dark One when you have a deal with the sorcerer? Do you doubt he can find the sister you seek?"

"No. But I lost the one that I already had." Ingrid explains.

"You told me you were a patient woman. Happy endings can take a long time, but they do happen."

"Does that mean you found a match?" She asks, hopeful.

"The sorcerer did locate a third magical sister, yes." The apprentice confirms. "And she will be a perfect match."

"What do you mean, 'will be'?"

"Therein lies the catch. She is not born yet."

"How does the sorcerer know something that hasn't happened yet?" She asks.

"He knows many things. For example, he knows that if you deliver that hat - " The apprentice extends his hand out to the hatbox, but Ingrid backs away. " - to the Dark One, you will never find your happy ending."

"But if I give it to you - I will?"

"You will find this third sister and be reunited with the one you've just lost." The apprentice assures her. Ingrid is still hesitant to give up the hatbox, and watches as the apprentice turns around and waves his arms, creating a door out of thin air. "This door will lead you to a new land where your happy ending awaits." He explains, turning back towards her. "Just hand over the box, and I will open it for you."

"You said that the sorcerer doesn't make deals, especially with people like me." She remembers. "Why is he doing this now?"

"The hat is important to him. And sometimes, people surprise you."

Ingrid cautiously approaches and hands over the hatbox. Relieved to have the hatbox back into his possession, he then produces a scroll from his robe, handing it to her. "Now, take this. When the time comes it will lead you to your third sister." The apprentice waves his hand, opening the door, and Ingrid willingly steps through the portal. 

* * *

Ingrid steps into a land with tall buildings and moving cars and crowded people - a land without magic.

Our World, 1982 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Emma, Avia, and Elsa finally walk out of the manor where Snow, David, Karley, and Nick are waiting.

"Oh, thank God!" Snow exclaims, seeing her daughters. Snow quickly brings them both into her arms, hugging them close. "Emma - " She begins carefully. " - did you do it?"

"I didn't." Emma tells her. "Thanks to Elsa."

"I'm so, so glad. Just...please don't change." She squeezes them both even closer. "Both of you."

Avia groans, slightly. "Can't breathe, Mom."

Snow pulls away, but keeps a firm grip on them both. "We love you, girls, no matter what." David tells them.

Emma smiles down at Avia, who looks slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah. We know."

Snow bends down slightly, shaking Avia a bit. "Don't you ever run away like that again." She says, sternly. "Do you hear me? You scared me."

Avia nods. "I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to save Emma." She shrugs, looking up at her big sister. "She's always saving me."

"But now we are a family." David reminds them as he brings Avia to his side. "We save each other."

"What happened in there?" Karley decides to ask.

Avia lets out a long breath. "Well, the Snow Queen isn't the only one we should be worried about."

"What do you mean?" Snow asks, bewildered. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Avia shakes her head. "No, Mom. I'm okay."

"Emma got control of her magic again and saved her." Elsa tells them.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Again."

Emma chuckles, bringing her arm around Avia. "Sorry, kid. It looks like there's no getting around that anymore. You're always going to need saving." She teases.

They look at their parents who are still looking back at them with curiosity and worry. "Gold. Rumplestiltskin." Avia sighs. "Whatever you want to call him. He took me from the Snow Queen's lair and brought me here to kill me - to take my magic. I don't really know. I was unconscious the first half of it." She explains.

"What?" David exclaims, furiously.

Avia cringes. "Dad, can we just talk about it at home? I'm still sick, remember?" Nick takes off his jacket and wraps it around her. "Thanks." She smiles, gratefully.

"Fine. Let's get you both home. But this isn't over. We can't let Gold get away with this."

"Agreed." Snow says.

Both parents wrap their arms around their daughters, leading them away from the manor as their friends follow. As they are walking, though, Avia notices the yellow ribbon on Emma's wrist. "Emma, when did you get that?" She raises Emma's hand, revealing the ribbon.

Emma looks curiously at her wrist. "I don't know."

The group stops walking, looking at the girls. Elsa then sees that she has the same ribbon on her wrist. "Emma, what's happening?"

They both try to pull it off, but it doesn't budge. "What's wrong with it?" Nick asks. "Why won't they come off?"

The ribbons start to glow. Emma clutches her stomach in some kind of pain. "Emma?" Snow asks, concerned.

"I feel it, too." Elsa tells her. "It's like it's funneling all my magic away, like it's harnessing it somehow."

"Any idea what this is?" David asks.

"No." Emma scowls. "But I have a pretty good idea where it came from." 

* * *

Inside her lair, Ingrid is staring down at the ribbon on her wrist, which begins to glow, too. Rumplestiltskin enters, causing a small smile to escape her lips.

"You look disappointed." She tells him.

"Miss. Swan did not behave as I had hoped. Both sisters are still alive, along with their powers." He tells her. "Did you have a hand in it?"

Ingrid laughs. "Of course not. My hands were trapped here the entire time. Although, as you said, the urn dust didn't last long at all." She steps up to Rumple.

"I'd keep my distance if I were you." Rumple warns her.

"You really don't understand what's happening, do you? I wasn't the one who saved Emma. Elsa was. They really are quite wonderful together - like sisters." She amuses.

"Your strange fixation really holds no interest for me."

Ingrid chuckles. "Oh, but it should. And it will. You see, these ribbons were of no use to me until this moment. They can bond three magical sisters together, but only if all of us are a perfect match."

"And what makes for this perfect match?" Rumple asks.

"When all three have embraced their powers, which we now have, thanks to you. Now I wield the magic of my three sisters. Now my mirror is complete. And with this power, I can finally cast a spell over all of Storybrooke. I could probably even defeat you and decorate this place with your bones. Shall I try?"

"Dearie, I warn you - do not overestimate your power. And let us not forget the most powerful Swan sister we both failed to eliminate."

Ingrid smiles. "No worries. Once my curse enacts, Avia will have no choice but to destroy herself. It's a shame you failed. You're going to miss out on all of that power."

Rumple backs away, and silently walks out. The Snow Queen smiles proudly at the glowing ribbon, before turning her attention to her mirror, the Trolden Glass. She extends her hand and smashes the mirror with her magic, smiling at her broken reflection.

The entire mirror then explodes outwards and a large cloud of gray smoke pours out, enveloping Ingrid, ready to cover the entire town.

The spell of Shattered Sight has been cast. 

* * *

Hours later, as the magic of the storm cloud drifts through Storybrooke's sky, Ingrid stands watching proudly from the forest.

"Well done, dearie." Rumple says as he approaches the Snow Queen. "It appears you've won."

"That's big of you. A welcome change. You're usually so confrontational." Ingrid tells him.

"I prefer reasonable. I'd like to make a deal."

"You have nothing that I want." She assures the Dark One.

"Well, perhaps I do." Rumple argues. "This spell of yours, when it hits... in a few hours from now?"

Ingrid shrugs. "Sundown."

"Sundown. Yes. It'll bring out the darkness in everyone in this town."

Ingrid chuckles. "It'll do more than that. They will tear themselves apart until everyone is dead."

"Or until our young Swan kills them." Rumple smirks. "But she won't kill everyone." Ingrid appears curious. "You'll have what you want - you alone with your 'sisters' Elsa and Emma doing who knows what, and I'll be here, too, spending every waking moment of my immortal life trying to rip your heart out."

"It seems you do have something to offer. What do you want?"

"To leave."

Ingrid seems confused by this. "Didn't we already make this deal?"

"Yes, but I have an eye for a loophole, and I think I've spotted yours. My wife will be destroyed by this spell, but before you allow Avia to destroy her family and this entire town, you will allow me to take hold of her powers as I was meant to before you intervene with Emma Swan. And then you will allow Belle to leave with me. You spare my wife, I spare you misery. Do we have a deal?" Rumple asks.

"Enjoy your trip." She agrees.

Satisfied by this, they both turn their attention back to the storm cloud above, watching as it slowly engulfs the town. 

* * *

Over at the clock tower, Elsa is looking at the cloud through binoculars while Emma, Avia, Regina, Snow, David, Killian, Karley, Nick, and Leroy watch from behind.

Elsa sighs. "Belle was right. My aunt is actually doing this."

She hands the binoculars over to Snow, who looks through them. "The spell of Shattered Sight." She whispers.

David grabs the binoculars from his wife, doing the same. "We open the mines and the vault. We take shelter there."

Regina sighs. "This is magic. It doesn't care about ceilings. It's started."

"How long?" Killian wonders.

Regina looks through the binoculars. "By sundown. By sundown, everyone in this town will start tearing each other apart."

"Okay." Emma says. "The answer is simple. Let's not be in town." 

* * *

At the town line, the group is standing in front of the ice wall that is keeping them inside.

"Hardly an elegant solution." Regina comments.

"Nothing wrong with brute force if it works." Emma tells her.

"If we can get over, we can build a frame, take people over one at a time." Leroy theorizes.

David tosses rope over his shoulder. "David, be careful." Snow whispers with worry.

David strokes his wife's arm in reassurance before taking out his pickax and approaching the ice barrier. He lifts his arm and proceeds to take a hack at the ice, but this only causes more ice to rise from the ground, knocking him down as the barrier shakes violently.

Emma and Snow run over to help him. "You okay?" Emma asks her father.

"David?" Snow questions.

"Looks like that wall doesn't care much for your brute force." Regina states.

David stands to his feet, appearing fine. They walk over to Avia who stands frightened. David wraps his arm around her, squeezing her close. As Elsa approaches the barrier, she notices a crack forming in the surface; the ice splits apart, and inside Anna's snowflake necklace appears. Elsa reaches down and takes it in her hands while the barrier continues to rumple.

"Elsa? No, stop." Emma warns her. "Hey. No!" Emma reaches for Elsa. "That thing could go off again."

Elsa steps away, revealing Anna's necklace. "It's Anna's necklace." She says, happily, as she allows Emma to move her away from the ice wall. "I thought it was gone. It's like a miracle."

"Glad you found it, but sentimentality's not worth risking your life over."

"It's a sign, Emma - a sign we're gonna win."

Regina sighs, annoyed. "Is everyone into this hope thing now?"

"If we're gonna win, we need to stop wasting time." Emma tells them. "Mom, Dad, Avia, and Leroy, go tell everyone what's going on. When this goes down, everyone needs to be separated from their loved ones if they don't want to hurt each other. Killian, go to the waterfront. See if we can use boats to get some people out."

"I have to warn Robin Hood." Regina says. "His camp's not far from here. Nick and Karley, you two are with me. I am not leaving you both just yet."

"Okay, go." Emma agrees. "Elsa and I are gonna go to Gold's and see if we can get any information from Belle."

As Snow and David begin to walk away, Snow turns and finds that Avia isn't following. "Avia, honey, we have to go."

Avia shakes her head. "No. I can't be around you guys."

Snow furrows her brows as she steps up to her daughter. "Avia, what are you talking about?"

Emma sighs heavily. "Avia, we don't have time for this right now. This spell is happening whether we are here or not. We have to be ready for it."

"That's exactly why I can't be around. That's why the Snow Queen and Gold want to get rid of me. Once this spell enacts, I will be infected." She steps back, away from the group. "I will have the power to destroy you guys and then myself. This is what they want. As long as I am gone and there is no one else to save in this town, Emma, you are free. You'll have no responsibilities towards anyone. The Snow Queen wants you and Elsa to be her sisters, and only her sisters, with no strings attached - with nothing to look back on."

"Avia, it's not going to work." Emma assures. "We are going to get through this. Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that. I'm a teenager. I have a lot of anger. And Elsa said so herself; my magic comes from my emotions. I can barely control them as it is. Do we really want to see what will happen once I'm filled with all that anger and hate?"

"Avia, we are not leaving you alone." Snow refuses.

Avia looks around with tears in her eyes. "You have to. You have to lock me up somewhere, or put another sleeping curse on me. I don't know. I just know if I'm around you - " She sighs, looking sadly at her parents. "I'm going to hurt you."

But Emma refused to play into this. She was not going to let her sister destroy herself or this town. "No." Emma says, firmly. "We are not doing this right now."

"Emma - "

"No!" Emma practically shouts at her sister. She walks over to Avia and grabs her hand and stands her near their parents. "Now, you're going to go with Mom and Dad and I will see you later."

"Emma - "

"Avia! No. We are not doing this. Mom, Dad, go."

Avia reluctantly walks with her parents to the truck to warn the townspeople. Regina turns around, looking at the cloud. "We gotta go. This is happening now." 

* * *

Over at Gold's shop, Emma and Elsa are standing in front of Belle, who's reading up on the spell of Shattered Sight.

"Any luck?" Emma asks, hopeful.

Belle sighs deeply. "No. It appears to be pretty much unstoppable. The one thing I did find is there may be a way to undo the effects from anyone it touches."

"That's wonderful." Elsa says.

"It seems that when somebody's been touched by the spell, that you can use them to undo it." Belle explains. "With a strand of their hair, you can make some kind of counterspell, like a vaccine."

"We can use it on Avia. Then we can help her defeat the Snow Queen." Emma says.

"My sister." Elsa realizes.

"What?"

"My aunt said she put me in that urn. I didn't believe her because Anna would never do that, unless she was under that spell. We have to get to her."

Belle appears confused. "But you still don't know where she is."

"No, but now you can help me find her." Elsa takes out Anna's necklace from her pouch. "You said if I had something of hers, you could use this locator spell. Well, now I have something of hers. Sometimes sentimentality pays off." Elsa smirks.

"Point Elsa." Emma concedes.

Belle grabs the necklace and inspects it under a magnifying glass. "There's mirror dust in this. Actually embedded in the metal."

"So, I was right." Elsa concludes. "She was under that spell. So, if we find Anna, she can save everyone."

"I'll round up the fairies. They can set up shop somewhere close and figure out how to make the counterspell." Belle offers.

Elsa smiles, joyfully. "Thank you. Let's go." She says to Emma.

Emma stops her from walking away. "Elsa, you realize this is a long shot. I was time traveling when I brought you here, and when Anna disappeared, it was - "

"Thirty years ago." Elsa interrupts. "I know. But she's okay. She has to be. And I don't care how old she is. She can save us. Avia's right, Emma." Emma sighs, already knowing this. "We don't know what's going to happen, but Avia will not be the same. We have to do this."

"Okay, then." Emma says. "We're relying on mirror dust and fairies, but now we have a plan, which is progress. Let's go find your sister, so we can save mine." 

* * *

Arendelle...

The spell the Snow Queen enacted over the town is finally wearing off. All the ice is melting, including Anna and Kristoff.

Anna gasps. "Holy cats! That is cold." Anna exclaims.

Kristoff groans, shivering. "Ice is like that, I've noticed."

Anna looks around, noticing that the Snow Queen and the urn she placed her sister in is gone. "The urn. It was here. It's gone, and so is Elsa and my aunt!"

"But I saw you with it."

"Well, now it's missing, and Elsa is in it." Anna panics. "I just have to get her out, let her know I didn't mean it." As Anna paces, they hear a crack from the floor.

Kristoff looks down at Anna's feet. "What's that?"

Anna bends down and picks up golden straw. "It's straw. Gold straw. Rumplestiltskin. Kristoff, my aunt doesn't have the urn. He does."

"You are literally hanging a big assumption on a really thin straw." He points out.

"But it makes sense. He would never let someone walk off with something he valued. I should've known he'd follow me."

"And this is...good news?" Kristoff asks, unsure.

"Don't worry." Anna tells him. "We can get to him. We can handle him. And even if we can't, we can figure out a way how to. Elsa is the only one who can rule Arendelle."

"Um, I beg a differ." They both turn to find Hans and three out of his twelve brothers, including Franz and Jurgen, walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hearing you confess you attacked the reigning queen, and then lost her to another land - that sounds like treason to me." Hans looks back at his brothers. "Doesn't it, guys?"

"And I sang with you." Anna yells in annoyance, causing Kristoff to become confuse while Han's brothers laugh, only embarrassing Hans.

"You're both under arrest, under my order as the new king of Arendelle." He continues, ignoring Anna.

"What?"

"We were all frozen. But now that your sister's spell has worn off, no one will argue with a new benevolent leader such as myself."

"It wasn't her." Anna tells him.

"As if anyone will believe that." He says, smugly.

"Okay, you know what?" Kristoff interrupts, outstretching his hands. "You got us."

Anna glances at her fiance as she outstretches her hands as well. Han's brothers approach them with rope to bind their wrists. But, the next look the engaged couple share is a signal, and quickly they begin to attack. Kristoff grabs his pickax from the table and rams it into one of the brother's leg, causing him to fall down in pain.

Anna grabs the other brother's arms and uses the rope to bind his wrist, before pushing him down. She then takes the sword out of the third brother's sheath and points it to his throat. Hans attempts to grab his own sword, but he stops, seeing that he had no way on his own against Anna and Kristoff.

Slowly, Anna and Kristoff turn away before quickly exiting the room. "Stop them!" One of the brother's yell.

The other two try to chase after them, but Anna and Kristoff shut the door before they brothers can pass, placing the sword between the handles, locking the brothers and Hans inside. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

At the pier, Killian is looking through his telescope out at sea, watching as more of the ice wall starts to rise from the water.

"No fleeing by boat then." He says to himself.

"This Snow Queen is good, isn't she?" Rumple asks while he sits on a bench next to the pirate. He pats the empty spot next to him. "Sit, lad." He orders, giving Killian no choice but to follow. Rumple pats his satchel that is leaning against his leg. "Don't forget where your heart lies." Killian just sits silently, scowling hatefully at the imp. "Now, I have a job for you. You remember how this works." Rumple waves his hand over the empty space between them and magically makes the hatbox appear.

"The hat? Emma and Avia."

Rumple chuckles. "No, no. Not this time. I have a better plan. Granny's Diner is being converted into a temporary hive for the vilest of creatures - the pious little fleas."

"Pious?" Killian questions, confused. "The fairies?"

"Just like any flying pests, if you wanna eliminate the infestation, it's important to get them all. Doing so will infuse this hat with enough power to allow me to cleave myself from the dagger and then leave this town with my powers intact, along with young Swan's of course, a suddenly urgent undertaking. Now, will you assist me?"

"You have my heart." Killian sneers. "You know I can't refuse."

Rumple chuckles. "Indeed. But here's the rub, dearie. Belle intends to spend the day sequestered amongst said fleas. So, I need you to stand by while I get her out of the way."

"After what you pulled, you really think she will go with you?"

"I have my ways of convincing. No one truly knows what my plans were."

"The fairies are working to stop the spell." Killian then realizes what Rumple is planning. "You're killing the cure? You do this, you condemn the entire town to whatever happens."

"Not my problem. Once I have received Avia's powers, I will leave this town to its fate. If I have to choose between everyone else and me - " Rumple chuckles. "'Me' wins every time. Once I have Avia's powers, this town will be grateful. They will no longer face an instantaneous death."

"But death they will still face!" Killian furiously exclaims.

"You can clench your jaw and flash your eyes - " Rumple takes his dagger from out his coat. " - all you wish, because it doesn't change the fact - " He waves the dagger over the hatbox, unlocking it. " - that we're in this together."

Killian stares at the Dark One with pure hatred in his eyes. 

* * *

Over at Robin Hood's camp, Regina, Nick, and Karley are watching as Robin embraces his son, Roland, as the other Merry Men are making themselves busy around the camp.

Nick and Karley sadly follow Regina as she approaches her true love. Robin glances up, seeing Regina. "Stay right there." He says to his son before standing up. "Regina."

"It's happening." Regina tells him. "You and your men need to scatter. Altogether with all these weapons, you'll kill each other once the spell hits."

"Will!" Robin shouts. "Will Scarlet!"

Will pokes his head out from a tent behind Robin. "There's no need to yell. I'm just here, Robin."

"Emergency. Break camp."

"Right then." Will scrambles out the tent. "Come on, little man." He says, walking away with Roland.

"Why don't you two go help." Regina suggests to her children, needing alone time with Robin.

Nick and Karley simply nod and follow Will. Robin and Regina stand staring longingly at one another. "What? Is there something else?" Robin asks, worried.

Regina shakes her head. "No. I'm just trying to memorize you like this."

"Like what? Nervous and alarmed?" He teases.

"No, with love in your eyes. I told you what this spell is going to do."

"Maybe it won't." He says, caressing her hair.

"It will. The only people who believe in me in this town are Nick and Karley, and you. The thought of you looking at me the way everyone else does, with - with hatred - " Regina groans. "That just might kill me."

"Stop thinking. We're here now, and this is true."

She nods, and the two of them share a kiss, then exchange a heartfelt hug.

A little ways away, Karley and Nick are standing, watching their mother with Robin. "I can't believe this is really happening." Karley says in disbelief. "After everything we have gone through. We spent thirteen years under the evil queen's curse."

"Emma broke the curse." Nick reminds her.

"We finally find our father, only to lose him again."

"But Regina took us in and showed us the real side of her."

"You guys go to Neverland and you switch bodies with Peter Pan."

"Mr. Gold defeats Pan and saved us all."

"But Pan's curse enacts and Emma and Avia are sent away to save Avia's life and they lose a year of their memories." Karley continues.

Nick rolls his eyes. "And they come back and Avia breaks the curse, and Mom defeats the wicked witch."

"Then Emma and Avia go through a portal to the past and returns with Elsa and Robin Hood's wife, who we all thought was dead, and they break up Regina and Robin."

Nick nods his head to the two still hugging. "And, yet, that still doesn't keep them apart."

"Only because his wife is frozen. But, don't you see it, Nick. We are destined for bad luck." Karley tells him. "Another curse has enacted and if it doesn't kill us, our best friend will. Avia's life is on the line and there's nothing neither one of us can do about it."

"And don't you see it, Karley?" Nick asks. "Nothing ever stays cursed for long. Emma and Elsa are going to figure out a way to fix all of this. Emma is the savior after all."

Karley rolls her eyes. "That doesn't mean Emma can't be defeated. Emma is powerful, but you've heard what everyone has said. Avia is powerful, too. She holds our lives in her hands."

"Only if she turns." Nick points out.

"And once this spell hits her, she will. She won't have a choice, Nick." 

* * *

Elsa exits Gold's shop with Anna's necklace in tow while Emma follows.

"Okay." Emma holds out the locator potion. "Here you go." Elsa places the necklace into the palm of her hand as Emma pours the potion on top. The necklace immediately begins to glow. "Hah!"

"Is it supposed to do that?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah. I know this spell. It gets brighter as you get closer to your goal. It's how my parents found each other."

Elsa holds out the necklace in front of her and it begins pointing in all different directions. "Did you see that?" Elsa asks, excitingly, seeing the necklace glow brighter at one point. "That means it found her, right? She's out there?"

"Yeah. Come on. Don't stand here. Let's keep going." Emma encourages.

They continue to walk further down the street, following the glow of the necklace in Elsa's hand, and quickly find that it wants them to go into the library. "The library?" Elsa questions, bewildered. "But I've been inside before, and Anna wasn't here."

"The library's, well, a funny place. There are all these tunnels underneath."

"You think she could be down there?"

"Regina kept a whole dragon under there for thirteen years." Emma tells her. "I'm sure you can fit a small princess, too."

"Yes. Frozen by the Snow Queen. That's why we never found Anna." Elsa walks into the library. "But now we will." 

* * *

Arendelle...

"Wait!" Anna yells as she and Kristoff run through the woods. "Stop! Too much running."

They both stop, panting out of breath. "Okay." Kristoff coughs. "I don't hear eight enormous feet, so I think we lost them."

"Great. So, now, we just need to get that urn back."

"Call me crazy, but I really don't want to face an evil wizard." Kristoff tells her.

"I never said 'evil.'" Anna exclaims. Kristoff narrows his eyes at his fiance. "I mean, he is, but - " She gasps. "Oh! I have a plan. Right before I left, I read Mother's diary. The one Elsa found, looking for clues. There was something they were looking for called a wishing star."

"What's that?"

"I have no idea. But the important thing is, you can wish on it. I'm sure they were gonna use it to take Elsa's power." Anna states, unhappily. "But maybe we can use it to wish Elsa back to us."

"Well, obviously they never got it because... Elsa... Powers..." He mocks.

"Right. They tracked it to a pirate named Blackbeard. But there's no record they ever met with him, but we can."

"Oh. So, my choices are evil wizard or pirate?" Kristoff asks, sarcastically.

"Pirates are better than wizards." Anna glares.

"Says who?"

"You can pay off pirates." Kristoff laughs. "You and I are rich in many ways, but the thing we're richest in is riches." Anna points out. "So, let's take the power of the royal treasury and go buy ourselves a wishing thing. We can use it to rescue Elsa, and she can save Arendelle." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Elsa and Emma are making their way through the town mines, which, partially, runs beneath the library. They are still following the glowing light of the necklace. When they turn the corner, the necklace grows brighter.

"It's brighter." Elsa states. "There!" She points. They both run to a dead end; just a wall of solid rock. "What?" Elsa gasps. "No. How can there be a barrier? Look how bright the glow is. She must be practically right on the other side. Anna, are you there?"

They step closer to get a better look. "Look at this dust." Emma notices. "It just recently fell. All the new ice spiking and earth shaking that the Snow Queen's been doing must've caused it."

Determined, Elsa stands back. "I can move this."

"No, Elsa, stop." Emma says, quickly. "As much as I enjoyed our last cave-in, I don't want to do it again."

"But she's right there!"

"Then we'll find another way." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Anna and Kristoff step off a boat and onto the docks, stretching their limbs.

"That was the slowest boat ride ever." Anna comments. She then spots the Jolly Roger ported beside them. "Oh. That must be Blackbeard's ship. Okay, now we need to find a crewman and tell him we wanna meet with Blackbeard because he has something we're willing to pay anything for." She explains as they walk towards the ship.

"Ah, someone is playing my song." They look forward as Blackbeard himself emerges from the ship, chuckling. "I'm Captain Blackbeard." Anna and Kristoff smile at one another. "Come aboard."

"I'm trying to find my sister, and you have a certain sculpture that can help me do that." Anna explains.

"And we wanna buy it." Kristoff adds.

"Sculpture?" Blackbeard questions.

"The wishing star?" Anna says, slightly unsure.

"Ah, yes. The wishing star." He turns around, looking out into the sea. "For the right price, it's yours."

"And what is the right price?" Kristoff asks.

Blackbeard turns back to the couple. "My weight in gold."

"So, if it's not delicate, how much...tonnage? What would you say you weigh, sir?" Anna asks, receiving a blank stare from the pirate. "Oh, never mind. It's fine." She laughs, nervously. "Sold! I mean, bought." Blackbeard turns away as Anna turns to Kristoff. "See." She says in a lowered voice. "Look, things are going so nicely. I told you if we just keep the faith, everything's gonna work out."

"And I told you that pirates were easier to deal with than wizards." Kristoff reminds her.

Anna scoffs. "Hey, I told you that."

"And no one asked me at all." Hans interrupts, stepping up behind them with his brothers, shocking them both.

"He did it again." Anna utters as they get surrounded by not only Hans and his brothers, but the pirates on the ship as well. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Inside the library, Leroy is staring down at the map of the mines as everyone else is gathered around him.

"Sure, me and the guys can clear the tunnel." He tells them. "We'll have to work careful, but we can do it."

David's cell phone rings. "Let's go now." Elsa insists.

"Excuse me." David walks away to answer his phone.

"Look at this mess." Regina complains. "A good Mayor checks that these things are kept up to code."

"Yeah, well, if the Mayor only has to worry about one villain, and it's herself, - " Snow retorts. " - that frees up a lot of time for infrastructure. I've had other issues."

"Leroy, how long to clear the passage?" Emma asks.

"Couple of hours, maybe." Leroy guesses. "We can get right on it."

"That's wonderful." Elsa says.

"We don't have a couple hours." Regina reminds them. "Have you guys not been watching the clock? It'll be sundown before you munchkins finish."

"Dwarfs, sister." Leroy argues.

"Like I care. Let's just blast through and take the risk."

"That was Belle over at the diner." David says as he walks back over. "It turns out they can possibly make the counterspell even if we don't find Anna. They can pull the mirror dust out of the necklace and try to use that."

"It's exactly the same?" Snow asks.

"Almost. It'll take a little longer. The process is difficult and - " David glances at Elsa. " - it will destroy the necklace."

Elsa looks devastated. "So, the necklace can either save all of us or Anna." Emma assumes.

"No. It can do both." Elsa argues. "We have time."

"Ah!" Towards the front of the library, Avia suddenly yells out in pain, clutching her head in pain. Nick and Karley jump up from their chairs and hurry over to her.

"Avia?!" Nick shouts.

Snow, David, and Emma run over. "Avia, what happened?" Snow exclaims.

"It's hurts." Avia groans, squeezing her eyes shut as the pain continues to shoot through her head. "I can't - AH!"

"We don't have time." Regina comments,pointing towards Avia. "The Snow Queen is wasting no time. Once Avia is hit with the spell, we won't have time to save ourselves, let alone your sister. Exploring these tunnels could take days."

"So, what'll it be, folks?" Leroy asks.

Emma shares a look with her parents before looking down at Avia who is huddled into David's chest. 

* * *

Making their way down the street, Rumple and Killian, who is holding on to the sorcerer's hat, make their way towards Granny's Diner.

"Go around the back and wait." Rumple instructs the pirate. "You'll know when you're needed." Killian walks around back while Rumple makes his way inside where Belle, Mother Superior, a.k.a Blue, and the rest of the fairies are working on the counterspell.

"What do you want?" Blue asks him, displeased to see the Dark One.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to borrow my wife." Rumple walks through the fairies and over to a confused Belle.

In the back of the diner, Killian walks in, holding the hat close to him as he listens to Belle argue with Rumple.

"She's working." Blue tells him. After what everyone had heard Rumple apparently tried to do to Avia and Emma, they all tried to stay clear of him. "We need her."

"I'm not going with you, Rumple." Belle says, defiantly. "We've already been through this. After what you did to Avia and Emma - How can you even think I'd want to be around you?"

"I was doing what I had to do to protect you, Belle. To protect this town. They were not going to be hurt." He tries to assure her. "They would be together and safe. I was not trying to kill her. I'm not like that anymore, Belle. You know this."

Belle folds her arms, shaking her head. "How can I believe anything you say right now? If you want to save us, then I need to stay here. This is too important."

"Fine." Rumple reluctantly agrees. "I can prove it to you. Let me help - the right way."

Blue walks over wearily over to the couple. "This is light magic, Dark One."

"Well, then maybe I'll learn something." He smiles. 

* * *

At the library, Elsa is staring teary-eyed at the glowing necklace while the others are in the back still trying to decide on what to do.

"This shouldn't even be a conversation." Regina angrily tells them. "If we don't get the necklace to the fairies right now, we and all our loved ones will be hit by this vicious spell." David looks down at his daughter who is sitting on Snow's lap, resting her head against her mother's shoulder. "It's one woman's life versus a whole town."

"Maybe we just haven't found an option where we don't have to lose anyone." Emma suggests.

"Mm, you're talking like a hero." Snow commends her daughter, yet she couldn't help but sound frustrated. She was about to lose her entire family yet again from another curse. So, she was finding it a little hard to stay positive.

"Yes, like all you Charmings always do." Regina says. "But right now that's not your job. You're more than heroes. You're leaders, which means making the tough choice where someone has to lose, and you have to say who."

Avia hand begins to shake while sparks shoot through her fingertips. Snow pulls back, frightened by what's happening to her daughter. Emma hurries over and kneels down. "Hey. Hey. Avia." Emma says, running her hand down her sister's warm face. "You're okay."

Avia's hand stops sparking at the sound of Emma's voice. Snow sighs, running her hand down Avia's cheek as she looks down at her oldest. "I agree with Regina." She turns back up to Regina. "You're right."

Regina is taken aback by this, giving Emma a look. Emma stands up, shocked as well. "Yeah, I heard it, too."

"We need to do what's best for the most people." Snow continues. "We need to give this town its best chance." Avia groans in slight pain, squirming in her mother's arms. Snow squeezes her close. "We have to stop this, Emma."

David looks up at his daughter. "I'm so sorry, but we have to let the fairies destroy that necklace." Emma hesitates, knowing they're right. She looks over at where Elsa is standing and slowly approaches her to break the news while the others watch. "This can't be easy." He whispers.

Elsa begins to cry as she hands over her pouch to Emma. Emma walks over and hands it to her father.

Elsa walks away and into the elevator, revealing the glowing necklace that she still has in her hand. She stares down at it, knowing she's betrayed her friend, but she has to save her sister. She uses her magic to close the elevator doors and begins to descend. 

* * *

At the diner, Emma rushes inside with Snow, David, who is carrying Avia, Regina, and Karley and Nick.

"The necklace." Belle exclaims, happily. "Do you have it?"

"It's right here." Emma hands Belle the pouch.

David looks in the corner to find Rumple sitting at one of the chairs. "What the hell are you doing here?" He growls.

Rumple shrugs. "Helping."

"After you just tried to kill my daughters!?" David tries to rush towards him, but Snow grabs onto his arm, stopping him.

"David." David looks down at Avia, who is barely awake in his arms.

"You've got it all wrong." Rumple says, simply. "I was just trying to save her. You'll soon come to realize that."

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma wonders.

In the back of the diner, Killian is still waiting, listening. He hears Emma has entered the diner and closes his eyes in worry, hoping Rumple won't make him hurt her.

Blue opens the pouch excitingly as everyone waits. She empties the contents into her hand, but the pouch contains nothing but pebbles from the mines.

"She tricked us." Regina says, looking as shocked as everyone else. "She tricked us so she can use it to keep tracking down her damn sister!"

"We should go back and get it." Emma says.

"No, it's too late." Belle tells her.

"Too late?" Snow exclaims. "Already!?"

Belle shrugs. "By the time you get back here, yes. Without Anna being here physically, there's no way to make a counterspell in time."

"Time for a hope speech?" Regina asks Snow sarcastically. "Virtues of blind faith?"

"Well, it seems Elsa's blind faith is exactly what's screwing us right now."

Regina looks surprised by Snow's attitude. "Coming from you, that's just terrifying."

"Well, I'm not giving up." Emma tells them. "I know she's down in the mines looking for Anna. I'm gonna help Elsa find her."

"Well, then go, because right now that's our only shot." David encourages.

"You have to lock me up." Avia whispers.

Snow walks over to her daughter, shushing her. "Hey. We're not locking anyone up right now." She feels Avia's forehead and quickly pulls back. "She's burning up."

"She's right. By the time Emma and Elsa return, it may be too late." Blue tells them. "We should find a safe place for the princess, and for us."

David and Snow look at one another with worry before glancing down at their daughter. The last thing they wanted to do was lock their little girl up. They were hoping to save her before the curse hit, but it seems the Snow Queen has other plans for their girl.

Rumple continues watching the group from the sidelines, running out of patience. 

* * *

Down in the mines, Elsa rushes through, clutching Anna's necklace, which glows brighter as she approaches the barrier from earlier.

Inside the library, Emma steps inside the elevator and descends down into the mines. Once she hits ground, she opens the elevator, running out. "Elsa!" Emma starts running to the Ice Queen.

"I'm sorry!" Elsa calls out, hearing Emma. "I have to try this!" She aims her arms out and shoots a blast of her ice magic at the stone wall. Emma runs up beside her, watching as the rocks begin to crumble, and, soon enough, leaving nothing but a huge hole.

Emma follows Elsa through the hole. "The beach? The map couldn't have been any more wrong."

Elsa looks around in complete confusion. "I don't understand. She should be here."

"Elsa, I'm sorry. Magic isn't always perfect." Emma stresses, knowing they are running out of time.

Elsa looks down at the necklace. "So, even though it's still glowing, because she's not here, it means - "

"The search is over." Emma finishes. "Thirty years is a long time."

"You think something's happened to her, and this has all been a mistake?" Elsa asks.

"I think we need to deal with the problem in front of us right now. I'm sorry." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"How do you keep doing that?" Anna asks Hans as he and his brothers close in on herself and Kristoff.

"You didn't exactly leave inconspicuously." Hans tells her. "A paid informant on the docks in Arendelle and the swiftest ship in the Navy got us here. Just in time."

Anna looks around, realizing that Blackbeard and the rest of the pirates were in on this, too. "This was a trap?" Han's brothers, Franz and Jurgen, proceed to bind their wrists behind their backs. "We have a deal!" She shouts at Blackbeard. "Something about... what, well over two hundred pounds of gold."

Blackbeard laughs as he steps closer to Anna. "You know, when you're angry, you look so much like your mother." He says, caressing her cheek.

"Wait. You met my mother?" Anna questions, angrily, pulling away from his touch.

"And your dear papa as well. A very regal couple. The fact that they thought I wouldn't recognize royalty was charmingly naive of them. Honestly, I liked them." He adds. "Sold them the star at cost, actually."

"The wishing star?" Kristoff asks, confused.

"That doesn't make sense." Anna says. "If they had it, they would've used it to take away Elsa's magic."

"Oh, well, perhaps they didn't know that the wishing star can only be used by those with pure hearts." Blackbeard states sternly.

But Anna was not willing to give up. "Well, if there's another one, we're still interested, and we can pay just as much as he can."

"Can you?" Hans asks, curiously. "Because my brothers and I spent Wednesday rolling around on the money in the royal treasury." He laughs, along with his brothers.

Anna scowls, disgusted. "You rolled around in gold bars? Weird. And ouch."

"Figure of speech. We reveled in it. The point is, it's now in my control, not yours. You're what they call penniless. But that doesn't matter - " He tosses a pouch of gold over to Blackbeard. " - because where you're going, you don't need money."

"Where is that?"

Hans steps closer to Anna, leaning menacingly into her. "Death."

"I'm not sure that's a place." Kristoff points out as Anna stands with worry.

Annoyed, Hans turns to him. "Well, you're both about to find out."

Hans, his brothers, and the pirates draw out their swords and aim them at the royals' throats. 

* * *

At the edge of the Jolly Roger, Anna and Kristoff are being held by Hans' brothers, while Hans stands before them.

"This is the treacherous area known as Poseidon's Boneyard - the exact spot where your parents' ship went down." Hans explains. "How fitting that mother and daughter will have their last regrets in the same place. Will you both die, wishing you'd never tried to help your freak sister?" He walks behind them, wrapping his arms around both their shoulders. "Well, maybe your bones will mingle with your mother's on the bottom of the sea."

"Bring forward the trunk!" Blackbeard calls out. The pirates bring over the large trunk, placing it in front of Anna and Kristoff, at the edge of the ship.

"There's a trunk?" Hans asks, unaware of this plan. "How will their bones mingle if she's in a trunk?"

"I once had a rival who made me walk the plank." Blackbeard explains. "And much to my surprise, I was saved by a mermaid. I applied the lesson. This trunk will make sure you die without 'finterferance.'" He jokes, causing the entire crew to belt out in laughter.

"Elsa's gonna get out of that urn, - " Anna states, furiously. " - and when she does, she's gonna take back the kingdom and kick you and your brothers back to the Southern Isles, which sounds lovelier than I bet it actually is!"

The brothers force Kristoff and Anna into the trunk, as Hans stands amused. "I doubt that. I control the royal navy, the vast armies, and even this enchanted ship you're about to be thrown off - the Jolly Roger. And if Elsa hasn't found a way to escape an urn in the last thirty years, I doubt she ever will."

"Wait." Anna gasps, shocked. "What? Thirty years?"

"The spell that froze Arendelle, it had us all frozen for thirty years." Hans says, though it's obvious.

"My aunt kept us like that for decades?" Anna realizes. "Elsa. My poor sister. She was stuck in an urn all that time!"

"Why would Ingrid unfreeze us all right now?" Kristoff wonders.

"Because she wants to do something worse. We have to get to Elsa. We have to stop whatever it is Ingrid - "

Hans slams the trunk closed. "She's so talky." He grimaces.

"Men!" Blackbeard orders.

The pirates picks up the trunk containing Kristoff and Anna and tosses it overboard, into the water. Hans watches joyously as it sinks into the bottom of the ocean. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Elsa continues to stare down at the glowing necklace as she and Emma make their way across the beach.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but I still have faith." Elsa says, determined. "I still believe she's - " Elsa stops suddenly.

"What?" Emma asks.

"It stopped glowing."

"I'm sorry."

"She's really gone." Elsa utters, devastated. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

At the bottom of the ocean, the ship that Queen Gerda and her husband had died on, is seen not far from the trunk containing Anna and Kristoff, who are struggling to free themselves as water flows through the cracks of the trunk.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Kristoff says. "There's a nail back there." He situates his wrists so that the rope is hitting the nail. "Okay, I think I can get through the ropes."

"Help!" Anna screams. "Help!" 

* * *

Storybrooke...

"This was my present for Anna for her wedding." Elsa says, sadly, looking down delicately at the no-longer glowing necklace. "It was among my mother's things, but to us, it was new. And I turned it into the last gift I ever gave her."

"Elsa, I'm so sorry, but it's almost sundown." Emma says, impatiently. She looks behind her at the cloud approaching. "That cloud is gonna hit any time. We have to go. Everyone's gonna turn on each other, and something tells me that being immune to the curse is not gonna stop them from attacking us."

"I failed." Elsa utters. "I deserve to be attacked." Elsa begins to cry even harder than before "This is all I have left of Anna. Now I'll never know what happened to her."

"But it can still save Avia and give us enough time to find out."

Elsa looks up at Emma, knowing she's right. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"Come on. Come on!" Kristoff shouts out in frustration as he continues to try and free himself. He continues to pull and pull until, soon enough, the ropes shed and his hands are free. He begins to laugh, looking at his distraught fiance. "Look! Look!" He shows Anna his free hands. "I got my hands out. Okay. I'm gonna untie you. Alright? Okay, come here. Come on." Kristoff pulls Anna to him. He holds his breath and goes under the water to untie her. After doing so, he floats back up." Okay. Okay, come here." Anna seems to barely notice what is happening, crying out of fear. "Come here." He pulls Anna to him as the water continues to rise.

Anna places her free hands upon his face. "I, Anna of Arendelle, promise to love and cherish you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Kristoff stops her. "Stop. What are you doing?"

"Marrying you before we die." Anna cries.

Kristoff shakes his head, refusing to do this. Not here. Not now. "No."

"What?"

"You don't get to marry me unless we get out of this. Okay? Just keep your chin up and breathe. Okay?"

Beyond scared, the couple embrace, allowing the water to continue to rise above them. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Elsa continues to clutch Anna's necklace with both hands and holds it close to her heart as she stares out into the sea.

"Anna, wherever you are, whatever happened to you all those years ago, I'm so sorry I didn't find you." She whispers. Emma turns around her upon hearing this. "I still have faith. I know you're out there somewhere. I won't give up hope. I just wish - I wish you were with me now."

A mysterious noise emanates as Emma approaches Elsa. "Elsa, come on." Suddenly, the necklace once again starts to glow and a giant burst of blue magic shoots out. Both of them look around in confusion, hearing a strange gust of wind. "Something's happening."

"Do you think it's my aunt's spell?" Elsa asks.

"I don't know." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

In the ocean, the trunk is entirely filled and Anna and Kristoff are forced to swim to the very top if they want to avoid drowning for however long they have. They begin to gasps for as much air as they can.

"Come on." Kristoff helps Anna stay afloat. "Come on. Come on. Come on. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two intertwine hands, readying themselves for what's to come. But, suddenly, the water begins to rush and bubble, and then swirl around them. They both begin to panic as they begin to spin around one another and a golden light takes them in and - 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Emma and Elsa watch as part of the sea begins to swirl, opening a portal. "What is that?" Elsa asks.

A bright light flashes and a burst of magic comes with it, knocking both Emma and Elsa off their feet. They slowly sit up from the impact to find a trunk has washed ashore. Suddenly, it opens and Anna and Kristoff sit up, coughing up the seawater they swallowed.

Emma and Elsa slowly rise to their feet, shocked by what they seeing. "Anna?" Elsa is finally able to get out. Anna looks up, looking just as surprised to see her sister. "Anna!" Elsa then runs full speed to her sister, bringing her into a hug.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaims.

"Anna! Oh! I couldn't find you!"

"I was looking for you! I put you in an urn!"

"You missed your wedding!"

Kristoff steps up and Elsa immediately brings him into the hug. "It's okay! We're here!"

"But you're still young!"

"We were frozen!"

"For thirty years, apparently." Kristoff adds.

"How did you get here!?" Elsa shouts.

Emma was still standing behind them, still taking in what happened in. "It's like you wished it." She says, looking at the necklace.

Anna turns to Emma. "My necklace. It was the wishing star!"

"This is an amazing miracle." Kristoff laughs. "But it is a cold miracle, and we're all wet, so - "

"Yes." Emma agrees. "If we can get Anna back to the fairies right away, she might be able to stop the spell."

As the sisters continue to embrace, back into the sea a barnacle-message bottle floats up, having come through the portal along with them. But no one has seemed to notice. 

* * *

At the hospital, down in the basement where Regina had once kept Belle, Avia is now lying in a bed with Snow sitting beside her with tears in her eyes. David walks in, placing his phone into his pocket.

"Anna is on her way." He says, happily.

Avia looks out the small window, seeing the clouds grow darker. "It's too late." She says, weakly. "You have to go."

"It may not be, Avia. We may get through this." David tells her as he sits on the other side of her.

Avia's hand flinches as the sparks grow brighter. She shakes her head as pain rises through her chest. "No." She mumbles. "You have to go. You have to leave me... again."

Tears fall freely from Snow's eyes as she leans down, resting her cheek against Avia's. "We are never going to leave you, baby. We will defeat the Snow Queen and we will come right back to you. Do you hear me?"

As tears fall from her own eyes, Avia looks helplessly at her parents. "You're the best parents ever. I love you, guys."

Snow and David lean down, placing a long kiss on either of Avia's cheeks. "We love you so much, sweetheart."

"You're our princess." David tells her. "Always remember that."

As a small smile escapes Avia's lips, suddenly she jumps up, grabbing onto her head. She screams, causing Snow and David to back up. "Avia." Snow panics.

"It's starting!" Avia cries out.

They watch as the veins in Avia's hands and forehead become more visible than usual - turning a slight dark purple. "Snow - " David utters, realizing what's happening. " - We need to go."

"I can't leave her like this, David." Snow cries.

David wraps his arms around Snow, attempting to lead her out. Avia's head shoots up and she makes eye contact with her mother. "Mommy - " She sounded so weak and scared. "Please don't leave me here." But there was something eerie about her voice.

"Avia..." Snow gasps.

"This isn't our daughter right now, Snow. We have to go." David forces Snow out of the room.

"Daddy!" Avia screams just as he slams the door shut. They look into the small window of the door as Avia falls back onto the bed, the Snow Queen's curse on Avia slowly taking its form.

Avia lets out a curling scream just as David locks the door. He grabs a reluctant Snow and runs out of the basement of the hospital. 

* * *

At the diner, Belle walks up to Rumple.

"Anna is on her way. Do you really think they can do it?" Belle asks, looking around at the hardworking fairies.

Rumple grabs Belle's hand. "Perhaps. But if there's one thing I've learned, it's never trust a fairy. Come. Let's get you someplace safe - Just in case."

Rumple opens the door for Belle and before following, he looks to the back where Killian is still waiting, giving a gentle nod to the pirate.

Killian is still clutching the sorcerer's hat, knowing what he has to do now and hating that he has to do it. 

* * *

The storm cloud continues to spread over Storybrooke's sky, nearly completing, as Emma, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff make their way towards the diner.

"So, this spell can't affect Anna because it already got her once?" Kristoff asks, trying to understand.

"Exactly." Emma confirms.

"And the two of you?" Anna asks.

"We're immune. It's a long story. We just gotta hurry."

"What a funny-looking world." Anna whispers to Elsa.

"Right!?" Elsa exclaims, smiling. 

* * *

Inside the diner, Blue adds a pinch of a magical substance into a mix, before pouring a blue liquid after. Suddenly, screams are heard and bright flashes are seen as Blue's fairies begin running around the diner in a panic. Blue is confused and ducks behind the counter, watching as each of her fairies get sucked away. She begins to crawl away behind the other counter, but when she attempts to escape, Killian steps in front of her, stopping her.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." Killian aims the sorcerer's hat at her and sucks her into the magical vortex. 

* * *

As the cloud whistles in the background, Emma rushes into the diner, followed closely by Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff. But they all stand in confusion when they see that everything is destroyed and not a fairy in sight.

"What happened here?" Elsa asks.

"What do you think?" Emma asks, knowingly. "The Snow Queen."

"What does this mean?" Anna asks.

"It mean that even with you here, we can't protect everyone."

"So, what do we do now?" Elsa asks.

"Prepare for the worst."

As the cloud rumbles, down below, hiding, Killian is sitting, crying to himself for what he was forced to do while the others leave the diner. 

* * *

Belle and Rumple make their way into the shop as the cloud continues to rumble as lightening displays.

"You'll be safe in here." He tells her.

"So, you can keep the spell out?" Belle asks.

"No, but we must be separated. As Dark One, I may be immune to the spell, but you can still hurt me. Go inside and stay in the back room. I'm gonna seal it with a protection spell so no one can get to you."

"Okay. And where are you going to go?"

"I will help secure the others. But I'll be back soon, and then we're gonna be together and we're gonna be fine." Rumple assures her.

Belle smiles. "You really are trying to help."

"I told you, I would never hurt you. Not again." Rumple brings Belle into a hug before allowing her to make her way inside the shop. He waves his hand, enacting the protection spell over the building. Killian then walks up, holding out the hatbox. "Is it done?"

The pirate ignores his question, narrowing his eyes at the door Belle just went through. "You know, she truly loves you. You could have her forever, or all the power in the world. It's your choice."

"I don't need to choose, thank you." Rumple snatches the hatbox from Killian's hand. "I can and will have both."

"Now that it's settled, are we done?" Killian asks, furiously.

"No, no. I'm not gonna give up control of you just yet, not until I have everything I need."

"What's left?"

"That's my concern, not yours. But by morning, all should be complete, including your life. Now run along, dearie, and enjoy your last day in this or any land." Rumple threatens before he walks away leaving Killian standing in fear. 

* * *

"Mom, Dad, we're running out of time." Emma says, nervously, as she and the rest of the group walk into the sheriff's station. "You said you had a plan."

David sees Kristoff and Anna, recognizing them immediately. "Kristoff?"

"David?" Kristoff says, happy to see his old friend.

"You cut your hair."

"So did you!" Kristoff laughs, hugging his friend.

"I see you brought your lovely fiance. Joan?" David teases.

"Joan?" Kristoff questions, looking at Anna.

"It was a code name." Anna says, sheepishly. "David, I like your short hair. Not that I didn't like it long or that I thought it was - It's good to see you."

David chuckles, hugging her. "Likewise. This is my wife Snow, and our son Neal, and our daughter Emma."

Anna looks confused. "Wait. What? How can she be your daughter?"

"It's a long story." Emma tells her. "Once we survive this curse, I'll be happy to tell you all about it. Where's Avia?"

"Our other daughter." David informs Anna.

Snow sighs. "She is in the hospital basement."

Emma frowns. "Wait. What? That was your plan?"

"No." With Neal still in her arms, Snow grabs the keys from the desk. "No. This is the plan."

"What?"

Snow steps in front of one of the jail cells as David steps into the other. "You and Anna and Elsa are the only ones immune, so the rest of us need to protect ourselves. We placed your sister in the basement, but we aren't sure how long that'll last. The curse the Snow Queen placed on Avia is already forming. The basement may not hold her for long once the spell takes place." Snow explains.

"You might wanna try that desk, old friend." David tells Kristoff. "It's sturdy. Cuff keys are in the top drawer."

Elsa follows his instructions as Emma stares at her mother, who is holding out the keys to her. "I'm not locking you in there." Emma declaims.

"Yes, you have to." Snow insists, not liking this just as much as her daughter.

"We won't be able to hurt anyone from in here." David explains.

"Take the keys, Emma." Snow urges as Elsa handcuffs her future brother-in-law to the desk.

Emma begins to panic. "I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know how long it's gonna last. I don't know what's gonna happen to me. I don't know if I'll be able to save Avia. What if she comes after you before I can get to her? What if you starve in there before she does?"

"No, Emma, you're gonna fix this thing, and then you're gonna come back and save us." Snow assures her daughter.

"We believe in you." David tells her.

"Please." Snow begs with tearful eyes.

With tears streaming down her face, Emma slowly steps up, obeying her mother and takes the keys. She begins to lock her father in his cell first. "What about the baby?"

"No, don't worry." David tells her. "Neal won't be with us."

"Who's gonna take him?"

Crying heavily, Snow once again entrusts her oldest with another one of her siblings. "You are." She whispers as she places baby Neal into Emma's arms. Snow steps inside her cell, closing the door. "We don't fear your magic, Emma. We don't even fear Avia's because we know you both are good. With your magic together you will get through to your sister and you will take on the Snow Queen and win."

"And when you do, you'll be right back here, you and Avia both, unlocking these doors." David adds.

"You have wonderful parents, Emma." Elsa smiles.

Emma turns to Elsa, her voice breaking. "I know."

Killian walks in. "Swan? A word."

"Elsa, can you hold my brother?" Elsa obliges and takes the baby from Emma's arms as Snow and David watch on with tears streaming down. "What are you doing here?" Emma asks as she approaches Killian. "You know what's about to happen."

"Aye." He says. "I know. I just needed to see you. Before I chained myself to the dock for the protection of all, I needed to see you one more time."

Emma begins to cry more, still in a panic. "Killian, I'm not a tearful goodbye kiss person." She looks longingly into his eyes. "But maybe just this once." She pulls him in, kissing the pirate with passion and sorrow, hugging him close as the storm cloud rages outside.

"Goodbye." Killian takes one last look at her before he slips out.

Placing her finger onto her lips, she realizes something strange in their kiss. But she quickly ignores it, having no time to wallow. Emma takes a deep breath and walks back over to the cells. "Okay." She takes her brother from Elsa, while Kristoff looks towards the window.

"Not long now." He states.

Anna walks up to the window, watching as the spell heads their way. "Looks like one more adventure together."

Emma turns to her mother, who turns to her as well and nods. "Here it comes." Snow says with a heavy heart. She and David join hands through the bars of their cells and await their fate. 

* * *

Inside the mayor's office, with Nick and Karley at her sides, she rushes them into a room.

"Nick, Karley, I am so sorry." She apologizes to her children. "I should have stayed focused on our plan to find the author, but Robin Hood - " Regina sighs, heavily. "I let my heart pull me elsewhere."

"It's not over, Mom." Nick says as he smiles at his sister.

Regina looks confused. "Emma and Elsa are going to fix this." Karley assures her. "You will be happy."

"We'll all be happy."

"First, we have to survive." Regina tells them. "Now listen to me carefully. Nicholas, you are going to stay in this room and, Karley, you are going to go into the other room across the hall. I'm going to seal this place. You're both going to be locked in, but more importantly, everyone else will be locked out."

"We understand." Karley nods.

"Don't be scared." Regina tells them, although fear was evident on her face having to leave them.

Nick and Karley grin at one another. "We're not." Nick assures her.

Regina sighs, bringing them both into her arms. "I wish I was as brave as the two of you."

They pull back smiling at Regina. "We're brave because of you." Karley says, putting a smile on Regina's face.

"Now, go." Nick urges. "We'll be okay."

Regina grabs Karley's hand and leads her to the other room. "See you on the other side, bro." Karley jokes.

Nick just laughs. Both kids stand inside their rooms as Regina stands in the middle of the hall with tears in her eyes, looking at them both. "I love you both so much."

"I love you, too, Mom." Nick tells her.

"Thanks for never giving up on us." Karley says, sincerely. "I love you, too."

Regina chokes back a sob as she waves both hands in the air, causing each door to slam shut, locking her kids inside, and emanating the protection spell. She starts to walk down the hall just as Robin approaches. "Where to now?" He asks her.

"My vault." She informs him. "And you need to get as far away from it as possible. It's dangerous even being around each other now." The light begins to flicker. "We're moments away." She says, fearfully.

"It's okay. Roland and Marian are locked away somewhere even I don't know. Nicholas and Karley are safe. I'll go and chain myself to a tree in a minute unless you want me to come with you." He says, desperately wanting her to say 'yes.'

"No, no, no, no, no." Regina panics. "I need to seal myself in that vault."

Robin furrows his brows. "To keep people out?"

"Oh, no. To keep me in."

"Regina, I'm not afraid of you."

Regina stares at Robin, disheartened. "But you really, really should be."

She turns away and begins to run from the Mayoral building. 

* * *

Regina runs down into her vault and acts fast. She waves her hands through the air, creating an invisible, rippling wall in front of her that extends all around - a containment spell to make sure she doesn't escape. 

* * *

Inside the basement of the hospital, sparks are forming throughout Avia's entire body as she moans in pain with each horrific shake her body lets out. 

* * *

Snow and David continue to hold hands through the bars of their cells.

"Never let go." Snow begs her husband.

"Hey." David says, looking at her. "Don't be afraid. You know, we share a heart, and nothing can come between two halves of one heart. And we have three beautiful children who have our blood running through their veins. Nothing will ever tear this family apart. These are just precautions. No spell is strong enough to break what we have."

Snow seems comforted by his words, but not for long, because the curse creates a strong breeze inside the sheriff's station and the Charmings, along with Anna and Kristoff, look up. 

* * *

The same breeze emanates through both rooms inside of the mayoral building as Karley and Nick, separated, sit at the center of their rooms, looking up. 

* * *

Inside Gold's shop, Belle, with a look of dread upon her face, waits as the breeze comes through. 

* * *

Out in the woods, Robin Hood is staring up at the sky in anticipation as his Merry Men rush around in the background, finding places to protect themselves. 

* * *

At the docks, Killian looks up at the sky as well, not having chained himself up as he promised Emma. 

* * *

Rumple stands in the middle of the street, waiting for the spell to arrive so he can further his plans. 

* * *

Regina begins to pace inside her vault, anticipation rising through her body. 

* * *

Standing atop the same hill, Ingrid raises her hands to the sky as her spell finally comes to. She smiles proudly at herself. 

* * *

Inside the hospital basement, Rumple steps into the entryway, looking straight ahead at the flashing lights coming from Avia's room. 

* * *

The storm cloud begins to cover the entire town - purple and blue thundering and flashing the sky as it begins to rain. Small, glimmering shards of mirror begin to fall down on the streets of Storybrooke coming to a complete. 

* * *

At the station, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa all appear worried, but not more than Emma, who's still holding her sleeping baby brother close in her arms. As small shards of glass make their way through the ceiling vents, Emma covers her brother for safety, while Kristoff winces and Anna and Elsa exchange a hug. Elsa covers her eyes with her hand as Anna looks towards her fiance as the mirror begins to fill his eyes.

The Charmings continue to stand in their place, holding hands and looking upwards, wincing as the mirror shards invade their vision. They stare at one another for a moment as the mirror falls directly into their eyes, forming a casing, shattering throughout. Their hands soon drift apart as they continue to start at one another, but not with the love they once had. 

* * *

Inside the hospital basement, Rumple steps up to the closed door. Inside, Avia's eyes widen as mirror shards fall into her eyes. The sparks in her eyes become more prominent. She lets out a loud scream as purple magic shoots out of both her hands and into the ceiling above.

"Showtime." Rumple grins.


	44. Shattered 2

Boston, 1982

Ingrid, who is still dressed in her Snow Queen gown, is calmly making her way through the busy city. She looks around at all the residents of Boston, trying to make of their attire, just as they try to do the same to her, chuckling lightly.

She walks passed a building, intrigued by one with a glowing sign that reads 'Psychic.' Ingrid walks inside and is immediately greeted by the owner.

"You have traveled a great distance, but I can help you." The dramatic voice says, startling the Snow Queen a bit. The owner walks out from behind a curtain. "Madame Faustina is here."

"Sorceress - " Ingrid bows. " - can you use your powers of crystal gazing to show me a girl not yet born?"

"This girl is special to you?" Madame Faustina deduces.

"Very much so. At the age of twenty-one, she will arrive in a town called Storybrooke." Ingrid explains.

The psychic raises her hand. "Madame Fautina knows all." She assures her. "Come. The crystal ball awaits." She gestures towards the chair and table which Ingrid quickly sits down as Madame Faustina sits across, extending her hand. "How will you express your gratitude?"

Ingrid smiles kindly. "Thank you."

Madame Faustine looks confused. "Payment. How will you pay me?"

Ingrid removes her necklace and hands it to the woman. "Will this do?"

Madame Faustina smiles and begins to wave her hands around the crystal ball. "Spirits of the ball, hear me and obey. I see a child."

"Yes." Ingrid says, excitingly.

"A girl...Who is...special."

"Yes. She has many gifts. Tell me more."

"The child's name is...Susan." 

* * *

"Liar!" Ingrid shouts as she bursts out Madame Faustine's store. "Her name will be Emma Swan! The apprentice's scroll promises this!"

Madame Faustine follows Ingrid out. "I don't know nothin' about a scroll." She says now with a southern accent. "Now get outta here or you're gonna get a wicked beating."

"Where I am from, charlatans such as yourself are severely punished." Ingrid raises her hand, expecting her magic to shoot through, but nothing happens. Her magic doesn't work inside this land.

Madame Faustine holds out her bat, threateningly. "Last warning, fruitcake. Hit the bricks."

"Your trickery changes nothing." Ingrid turns around and begins to walk away. "I will find Emma. She is coming, and I will find her." She says, determined. "And I will wait for her as long as I must. And then I will have what I deserve." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

As Ingrid makes her way through town, the last of the Shattered Sight spell is settling down. She victoriously makes her way down the street, hearing the sounds of intense arguing coming from the townspeople. Suddenly, an arrow fires at the wooden pole beside her head, just missing her.

"He's coming!" Leroy shouts from across the street at Granny's Diner. "He's coming!"

Leroy starts to run, revealing Happy, who is holding out his bow, angrily. "And I ain't happy!"

Ingrid's smile grows wider as she continues her walk through the town. 

* * *

Inside the Sheriff's Station, Snow and David are glaring furiously at one another from their separate cells, the spell taken affect.

"Prince Charming." She seethes. "Finally I'm seeing you clearly."

David smirks. "And what do you see?"

"A fraud. A shepherd who has no business being royalty."

"Well, I see a spoiled little princess who ran away from her troubles; who always runs away!" He shouts. The two of them stand up from their cots in anger, getting closer to one another. Thankfully the bars of their cells are keeping them apart.

"I can't believe I had a child with you." Snow says, disgusted.

"Oh, who knows? Maybe you didn't. Could be Whale's."

They then return to the opposite sides of their cells. "You know, if this is what marriage is like I'm glad you keep postponing ours." Kristoff, who is shackled to the desk, observing the two, says to Anna.

Anna sighs, frustrated. "You don't mean that, Kristoff. It's the spell."

"No. I'm seeing clearly now, too. I'm beginning to think that this haircut wasn't my only bad idea."

"I know this isn't really you. I know it. But it's still upsetting, so I'm just - I'm gonna go see my sister. And you just stay here handcuffed where you can't hurt anybody...but me...with your words." Anna calmly walks away as Kristoff tries to get free of the cuffs, but can't.

Inside her office, Emma is standing with Elsa, cradling her sleeping baby brother in her arms. "My parents - that's not who they are." Emma says.

"They're their worst selves." Elsa states as she watches through the window. "It's like when Anna put me in that urn." She turns to Emma. "She didn't mean what she said either... I hope."

"I didn't." Anna assures her sister, having overheard her as she walks into the office. "That doesn't make any of this less horrible." She falls into her big sister's arms, needing her comfort.

"It's okay. You're immune." Elsa says, thankfully. "We all are. And we're together."

Emma sighs. "Not all of us. I need to get Avia back. It's quiet right now..." She grimaces as she looks at her parents. "Sort of. But it'll get worse once she figures out a way to break free."

"She'll be okay. After all, you are the savior."

Anna scowls. "Is that, like, a real job here?"

"Apparently, is it." Emma chuckles. "I promised all these people I'd get them their happy endings. And I will. I'm just not sure how at this moment."

"So, let me get this straight. Avia can destroy happy endings and you can save them?"

Emma shrugs. "I don't quite understand it either. We have power. Power neither one of us understands. Even though my parents conceived her, Avia is the second born and a part of me is in her. So, I guess she got an extra dose, or something, but not only was I made to save everyone; I was especially made to save her - to make sure she stays on the right path. She's the key to good and evil. If she chooses the wrong side, we're all on trouble."

"Just like a big sister should." Elsa grins.

"I think I might have an idea." Anna says, suddenly. She turns to Elsa. "Do you know how the Snow Queen got the idea for the curse? It's from the legend called the Trolden Glass."

"Never heard of it." Emma says.

"Its origin isn't important. What matters is how they broke the curse."

"What was done?" Elsa asks.

Anna begins to think. "Um. To break the spell - Oh." Her face drops once she remembers. "They had to kill the king." Emma's eyes widen, realizing what that means. "So, in this case, that would mean Ingrid."

Ingrid furrows her brows, disagreeing. "I don't believe killing is ever the answer. Are you sure we can't reason with her?"

"She's beyond that." Emma says, knowingly. "We all want another way, but if it comes down to it, I'm gonna do what has to be done."

"But - "

"We're out of options. Anna, how are you with kids?"

"I love kids." Anna answers. Emma walks over and hands baby Neal over to her. "Wait."

"Elsa, we should get going."

"Wait. I'm the babysitter?" Anna asks, unhappily. "The Snow Queen is my aunt, too. If this is what has to happen, I wanna be by your side."

"Anna, sorry, but someone has to stay here with everyone else." Emma explains.

"Emma's right." Elsa agrees. "Stay with Kristoff."

"But this was my plan." Anna argues as Emma places a gentle kiss on top her brother's head.

"I know it was." Emma walks away, as Elsa reassures her sister. "You're the smartest person I know, and you're my sister, which means you need to stay safe. Ingrid is a problem that Emma and I have to solve."

"Do you trust Emma?" Anna whispers.

"I do." Elsa says, undoubtedly. "She's my friend."

"Then go."

Elsa leaves while in the background David and Snow are still arguing as Kristoff throws a stack of papers at them, yelling for them to keep it down. 

* * *

Over at the Mills family mausoleum, Regina is attempting to free herself from her own containment spell that she put herself in. But, fortunately, she can't get through and just begins to bang angrily upon the doors.

"Sealed in my own vault!?" She seethes furiously. "This is...This is..." Then a thought enters her mind, infuriating her even more. "This is the Savior's doing." She glares menacingly, making her way back down below. "I should've incinerated her years ago. This is what I get for being subtle!" Regina then turns to her mirror that is hanging and stares at herself, mortified. "What the hell am I wearing?" She waves her hands, and with her magic, changes her outfit into the Evil Queen's attire. Regina gasps, staring at herself in awe. "I've missed you." 

* * *

Inside the hospital's basement, Rumple is watching Avia through the window of the door. Through her anger, she has managed to gain control of her magic and was now using it to try to free herself from her 'cell.'

"Stupid parents! They always put Emma first! It's always about Emma! 'Emma is the Savior. Emma will save us all.'" She mimics. "Well, not today!" Magic shoots from Avia's hand, towards the door.

Rumple steps back a bit, humored by this. He couldn't wait to feel this power. Killian runs in. "What kept you?" Rumple asks, displeased that it took the pirate so long to get down there.

"Well, it's like swimming with sharks up there." Killian tells him. "The minute one of them tastes blood, they'll tear each other apart." He steps up to Rumple, looking through the window at Avia.

"Well, count your blessing you're not one of them."

"Why was I spared the cloud's curse?" Killian asks.

"Because your heart wasn't in your chest, dearie. It is here with me." Rumple explains in annoyance.

Another wave of magic hits the door. Killian furrows his brows, seeing the young Swan full of rage and anger. "What is it you need? Why am I here?"

"Once I get what I need, I will take Belle to the town line. I will need you to discard young Swan here."

Killian scoffs. "I will not hurt her."

"No need. Once I am finished, you need not to worry. Avia will already be done for. I just need you to get rid of her."

"You want me to lie of how she died?"

Rumple nods. "Precisely. And tomorrow night, when the stars in the sky align with the stars in the hat, I shall finally cleave myself from this dagger." He says, showing Killian the dagger in his hand. "And on the other side of that ice wall before dawn."

"Are you saying there's a bloody way out of here?" Killian asks, intrigued.

"Dark One always finds a way."

"Well, if the Dark One is so powerful, why does he need a little girl's magic?"

"Yes, I am powerful." Rumple agrees. "But Avia's magic is pure. She was conceived from Snow White and Prince Charming - mixed blood with the Savior. Her magic is threatening and her magic is pure. Her magic will not only kill this town, but she will kill herself along with it. It is too strong for her. Once I take hold of her power, she will be saved."

"Only to succumb to the magic of the spell, just as everyone else. How is that saving her?" Killian argues.

Rumple simply shrugs. "Not my problem. She is the key to good and evil. I'm just simply helping her choose. Now, stand back, pirate."

"You won't win." Killian tells him, knowingly. "Villains never do."

"Don't be ridiculous, dearie. When Belle wakes up tomorrow morning in New York City, she won't remember a thing about tonight. I'll then the Snow Queen destroyed Storybrooke, whilst I saved everyone I could." Rumple laughs. "I won't be a villain. I'll be a hero."

Rumple turns back to the door that contains Avia and opens it with his dagger. Avia is sitting on the floor, her knees pulled close to her chest. She narrows her eyes up over her folded arms at the imp, shaking as her power runs through her. 

* * *

Over at the ice cream parlor, Ingrid waves her hand over the carrot sherbet ice cream, making it disappear and revealing two purple rocks that were hidden underneath. It's the memories she harvested with the magic of the rock trolls.

She then exits the store, finding Elsa and Emma waiting for her.

"This must end, Ingrid." Elsa insists.

"Our magic is a part of us now." Emma adds. "We control it, and we control it really well."

"I'm so proud of you both." Ingrid tells them. "You've finally embraced who you truly are."

Emma and Elsa share a look before they both attempt to throw magic at the Snow Queen, but nothing happens. "Emma." Elsa exhales, confused by what didn't happen.

"Again." Emma insists.

They try again, but nothing happens. Emma and Elsa then notice their yellow ribbons glowing. "The love that flows through our ribbons is without equal." Ingrid explains. "Its strength protects the life-force that we all now share."

"She's made it impossible for us to hurt her." Elsa realizes.

"We gotta get these things off." Emma says, pulling at her ribbon.

"There's no need." Ingrid tells them. "Soon, you won't want to hurt me. Soon, you will love me." She smiles. "For real." 

* * *

Minnesota / Nine Years Ago...

"Hey, look what the new girl brought with her!" Kevin laughs as he records a fourteen year old Emma who tries desperately to get her stolen video camera back.

"Give it to me!" Emma shouts.

"Give it back, Kevin." Ingrid, the group foster mom, shouts from in the hallway. She walks into the bedroom, carrying a six year old Avia in her arms. "The camera is Emma's, not yours." She puts Avia down next to Emma, who quickly wraps a secure arm around her sister, while Ingrid takes the camera from Kevin. "We respect property in this household, don't we, Kevin?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kevin exasperates before walking out.

Ingrid hands the camera back to Emma. "Here you go, Emma." She says with a kind smile. "It's okay, sweetie." She smiles down at a timid Avia who grew attached to her since she and Emma arrived. "I know you girls are new here, but you're gonna be just fine." Ingrid then walks out of the room, leaving Emma and Avia alone. "Okay, lights out in fifteen!" She shouts to the other kids. "Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

Once Ingrid is out of sight, Emma takes her sister's hand. "Let's go get ready for bed, Avs."

But before they can walk out, Kevin steps up, blocking their exit. "It's your choice, sweetie. You can either give me that camera tomorrow or I can make your life a living hell." He chuckles.

Avia looks up at Emma, who is staring coldly at the boy as he walks away. "Emma." She says, shakily.

"Come on." Emma whispers, ushering her sister out of the room. 

* * *

Later that night, with Avia asleep in her arms and their bag hanging from her shoulder, Emma sneaks downstairs of the foster home, attempting to run away. But when she makes it to the front door, the lights flicker on and she is surprised to find Ingrid waiting for her on the couch.

"I made us some cocoa." Ingrid says with a smile, showing Emma her mug. "Wanna join me?"

Emma stares awkwardly at the woman, clutching her sister closer to her as she sleeps, oblivious to what's happening. "No."

"Suit yourself. You know by my account, there are fifteen separate subconscious signs or tells that a new foster child displays when they're going to run away on his or her first night. In the brief time we were together, you showed seven." Emma looks down, guilty. "Not that I blame you. When I was younger, I did the same thing."

Emma looks at the woman in disbelief. "You ran away?"

Ingrid shrugs. "I tried to. People in my life, they intervened. Do you wanna know why?"

Emma scowls. "Does it matter?"

"It did to me. They stopped me because they cared about me."

"Lucky you." Emma says with a hint of jealousy.

"No. Lucky you. Because now that you're living under my roof, I'm gonna care for you - " Ingrid glances at a sleeping in Avia, content in her sister's arms. " - I'm gonna care for both of you the way they cared for me."

"Yeah, well, don't waste your time. I'm not interested. I can take care of us on my own."

Ingrid nods. "Suit yourself. Go. I won't stop you." She says, surprising Emma.

"You won't?"

"No. Go on." Ingrid urges. "More cocoa for me." Emma slowly turns to the door. "I understand how difficult it must be to live under the same roof as someone like Kevin - " Ingrid adds, stopping Emma from walking any further as she listens intently to her foster mother. " - who's deathly afraid of spiders." Emma steps back, taking this new information in. "Any spiders, really. Small spiders. Big spiders." Emma walks back into Ingrid's view. "Even the rubber one I keep in my desk." Ingrid chuckles lightly. "In the drawer on the right. Behind the box of staples. Poor Kevin." Emma grins at the idea. "It's a shame you and Avia can't stay, Emma."

Emma takes a second, looking down at her sleeping sister. "Maybe we could hang around for one more day."

Ingrid smiles. "Works for me." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Emma and Elsa walk into Gold's shop. "Gold?!" Emma calls out. "Belle?" But no one answers. "You in here?" Emma realizes no one is in the shop, turning to Elsa. "They're gone."

"Then what do we do?" Elsa wonders.

"We do it ourselves." Emma says, confusing the Ice Queen. Elsa watches as Emma makes her way behind one of the display cases and takes out a knife. She then places the blade under her ribbon, attempting to slice it off. 

* * *

Inside the hospital basement, Avia slowly rises as she stays against the wall. Magic is flowing through her veins while she glares coldly at the imp standing on the outside.

"Now, now, Miss. Swan, I simply just want to talk." Rumple begins.

Avia scoffs. "Talk? Since when does the Dark One like to talk?" Rumple smirks. He could feel the evil rushing through her small body. It was already beginning to be too much for her, but she was standing strong. He had to commend that. "You're here to take my magic." She continues. "Just like every other villain who has made their way into this boring town."

"I am just here to help you."

"No you're not. No one ever wants to help me. Why would you be any different? You just want to take what's not yours. Just like everyone else who has crossed my path." Killian then leans in, looking into the room. Avia laughs. "Seriously? You brought the pirate? What's he going to do? Hook me to death?"

"Just here to make sure you're okay, Avia." Killian tells her.

Avia scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. You're here to make sure Emma stays okay. Well, guess what, pirate? Emma may be the savior, but I'm more powerful than she will ever be. After all, we share the same blood." Avia raises her hands and grins down menacingly as she watches sparks shoot from her fingertips. She narrows her eyes back up at Rumple and Killian. "You want magic?" Avia stretches out her hands towards them. "Here you go." Purple magic strobes shoot out from Avia's hands, causing the entire building to shake and Rumple and Killian to fly across the room, landing hard onto the floor. Avia walks passed them. "It's time to teach some people some lessons."

Rumple and Killian slowly stand up, terrified at what they witnessed. "She more powerful than I thought." Rumple comments.

"What are you going to do?" Killian wonders.

Rumple grabs his dagger from the floor. "Follow her." 

* * *

Outside, Avia steps out of the hospital, power still rushing through her small frame while her eyes that were once green are now a shade of black. She smiles as she watches the townspeople fight on the streets.

"Seems this town isn't so boring after all." She says to herself before making her way down the street. 

* * *

Over at the sheriff's station, Anna is looking out the window while Snow and David continue to argue from inside their cells.

"That's ridiculous." David snaps at his wife.

"At least I know how to swaddle our child correctly." Snow fires back.

"I swaddle him perfectly."

"He's a baby, not a breakfast burrito."

"Stop it." Anna approaches the couple after checking on the sleeping baby. "I mean, I expected more from the two of you. Use your heads. Think back to what it was like before the spell changed you. Sure, you had issues with each other, but they were minor."

"Minor?" David questions. "Minor? When I first met her, she hit me in the face. If that wasn't a sign, I don't know what is."

"Yes, you responded by hanging me in a net from a tree." Snow retaliates. "You're a real Prince Charming."

"Yes - " Anna agrees. " - he is Prince Charming, and you're Snow White. And those things sound terrible but they are also romantic. Can't you see that? Cause if you can, then maybe you can defeat this dark spell."

"Someone slip me a poison apple and put me out of my misery." Snow begs, bored.

"Oh!" Kristoff, who is still chained to the desk, beseeches. "Me! Pick me!"

"Oh, shut it, ice man." David tells him.

"Ice man? Who you call ice man, stable boy?"

"I'm calling you ice man. And you're from Arendelle. What are you doing selling ice? The whole place is frozen!"

"Ice is a very important commodity." Kristoff argues.

"You know what, swiss miss?" Snow says to Anna. "You do know me. I pick flowers. I talk to birds. I do all kinds of warm, fuzzy things. And you know what else?" Snow leans her head against the cells, smiling slightly at Anna. "I kill." She admits. Anna gives her a discontent look. "Yeah, that's right. Snow White's a murderer." Snow laughs. "I killed the Evil Queen's mommy. And I said I was sorry. And I didn't mean it."

"That's horrible." Anna tells her.

Snow shrugs. "Still wanna hold hands, sing 'zip-a-dee-doo-dah'?"

Anna lets out a long, heavy sigh and walks away, muttering to herself. 

* * *

Inside Gold's shop, Emma is trying everything sharp she can get her hands on to rip the ribbon from her wrist, but the magic protecting it is too strong.

"I give up." Emma sighs. "It's useless."

"I guess the Snow Queen meant what she said about her love." Elsa says.

"I'm sorry. I was too busy thinking of ways to punch her to retain that."

"She said the love flowing through our ribbons - " Elsa grabs Emma's wrist, looking at their ribbons. " - was without equal."

Emma stares curiously at her wrist, getting an idea. "Maybe without equal, but not without an opposite that's equally strong."

"What?"

"If her amplified love put these ribbons on our wrists, then maybe what we need, is someone's equally amplified hatred to get them off."

"Emma, you're a bit prickly, but you're certainly not hate-able." Elsa states.

"Tell that to Regina." She then lets the word Elsa used for her sink in. "I'm prickly?" She asks, taking offense.

"If you let Regina out while she's under the influence of the Snow Queen's curse, she'll kill you."

"She'll try. But right now, it's - "

"A theory." Elsa interrupts.

"The best chance we have. If Storybrooke wants to survive, Regina needs to hate me like she's never hated me before." 

* * *

Emma and Elsa walk through the graveyard, approaching the Mills' Mausoleum where Regina has contained herself.

Meanwhile, inside the vault, Regina, while reading one of her spell books, senses the presence of her worst enemy She turns towards the entrance and smiles excitedly. 

* * *

The Snow Queen is now inside her ice lair, in the middle of the woods of Storybrooke, holding three rocks containing, not only, Elsa and Emma's memories, but Avia's as well. Ingrid takes her other hand and hovers it over the rocks, causing them to glow. As she removes her hand, she extracts certain memories from the rocks, which come out in the form of ice crystals and then a stream. They form a small ring in the air, and in the center is a large crystal that Ingrid taps with her finger, causing it to glow brighter as it begins to swirl. 

* * *

Minnesota / Nine Years Ago...

An excited six year old Avia is bouncing up and down as she stands in front of Ingrid, watching as fourteen year old Emma attempts to grab a stuffed Dalmatian from the claw machine at the theme park.

"You got it, Emma!" Avia's tiny voice squeaks out.

But Emma misses the stuffed animal just so, and the claw closes. Avia groans in disappointment as Emma simply laughs. "What do I do?" She asks Ingrid. "Help!"

"Don't look at me." Ingrid laughs. "You're driving!"

Emma tries again, but she misses it. "I can't do it." She laughs.

"Concentrate." Ingrid advises. She wraps her arms around Avia, holding her back. "Let's give your sister some room, Avia."

Emma shakes her head, amused, staring intently at the toy in front of her. "Okay." She begins to concentrate.

"Trust your instincts." Ingrid tells her. "And let it rip." Emma concentrates, moving the claw carefully. Suddenly, some of the lights begin to blink and the machine sparks. Avia gasps, grabbing Ingrid's hands. "Don't let go." She continues to encourage Emma, who had backed away. Emma focuses back on the machine. "Win."

Emma takes hold of the claw once more and works it downward. Avia watches her sister carefully as the claw makes its way down to the stuffed Dalmatian finally getting a grip on it and lifting it from its position. "You did it, Emma!" Avia shouts happily, jumping up and down. They all begin to celebrate as the toy falls into the chute and Ingrid retrieves it, handing it to Emma.

"Here you go, sis." Emma hands the plush toy to Avia.

With wide eyes, Avia takes the toy and looks up at her sister. "Really? It's mine?"

Emma smiles, nodding. "Of course."

Avia wraps her arms around Emma's waist, hugging her. "Thank you, Emma!" Avia pulls away and looks in awe of her toy. She furrows her brows as she takes a closer look at the stuffed dog's collar. "Look, Emma, something for you, too." Avia unties the collared string and hands a ring that's hanging on it to Emma, who looks curiously at it. Avia looks up at Ingrid. "Can I go see the fish?"

Ingrid smiles, lovingly, at the girl. "Stay close." Avia nods, happily, running towards the fish. "Let's see what you won." Ingrid looks at the ring Emma had now placed on her finger.

"I love it." Emma chuckles.

"This is a great lesson, Emma. If you push yourself and you ignore the flickering lights and the distractions of this world, you can accomplish anything."

"Ingrid, it's a plastic ring, not a scholarship to Yale."

"I know, but you're a special girl, Emma. And someday, you'll surprise everybody with your extraordinary gifts."

"Okay." Emma says, amused. "Now you're going overboard."

"I'm serious I'm glad I got to know you - " Ingrid looks behind Emma at Avia who is watching the fish. " - both of you."

Emma looks at her sister. "This is the happiest she's been in a long time, Ingrid." She looks back at Ingrid. "And that's because of you." Ingrid looks at the girl with tears in her eyes. "Thanks for making it a safe place for her - for us." She admits, sheepishly.

Ingrid brings Emma into her arms and hugs her close. "You're welcome." She pulls away, smiling widely at the girl.

Emma frowns. "Ingrid, are you crying?"

Ingrid shakes her head, bashfully. "No, just - a little emotional." She chuckles.

Emma then glances down and notices the envelope from Twin Cities in Ingrid's purse. "We're being sent away again."

"What?"

"That's why we spent the day together."

"No."

"It's why you're crying."

"No." Ingrid quickly denies this, grabbing the envelope from her purse. "You couldn't be more wrong."

"Then what is it?"

Ingrid takes a moment, staring nervously at the teen. "Um. I'm - I'm filling out the paperwork to adopt you - to adopt you and Avia. We're gonna be a family."

Emma is taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"I know that it's a big leap. And you may not look at me as a mother. I know how hard that is, but - I promise I will be the best big sister that you could ever hope for."

"Emma!" Avia shouts.

Emma turns, smiling at her sister, before looking back at Ingrid. "Just as you are to Avia." Ingrid finishes.

Emma hugs Ingrid. "I love you."

Ingrid begins to cry, happily, holding Emma close. "I love you, too."

"Emma! Ingrid! Hurry! Come see the fish!" Avia shouts.

Ingrid pulls away, keeping Emma at arms length as they both laugh, slightly embarrassed by their emotions. "We better go before she decides to take one home." She jokes as Emma takes her hand, ready to walk towards her sister. Ingrid pulls back, looking seriously into Emma's eyes. "Remember, Emma, you and Avia will always be safe with me."

Tear develop in Emma's eyes as she nods, not trusting her voice at that moment. They then run over to Avia who is chatting away and pointing at each fish with so much excitement unaware of what just happened that is going to change her life for better. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Avia stands in the middle of the street, throwing her magic every which way as the townspeople run by, screaming. Her magic is so powerful she was able to break the asphalt of the road, set fire to the trees, and blast a hole into one of the establishments.

"I can't believe they sent me to this awful world to save you idiots." She sneers at the townspeople. "Well, I'll show them they made a mistake."

Avia continues to walk down the street, blasting her magic through the town. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Elsa continue to make their way towards the Mills' Mausoleum.

"Okay, stand back." Emma instructs Elsa. She grabs a rock and throws it at the doors, causing the containment spell to become visible. "Containment spell. Okay." Emma takes a deep breath, readying herself. "Here it goes." Emma raises her hands and closes her eyes, concentrating on undoing Regina's magic. But nothing happens.

Elsa steps up, placing an encouraging hand onto Emma's shoulder. "You can do it."

Emma jumps up, shaking her hands before trying again. She refocuses, raising her hands that soon begin to flash a bright light, breaking the spell. "Well, I'm still getting the hang of the controlling the magic thing. But lucky for us, the next part should be easy for me."

"What's that?" Elsa asks as they head inside.

"Be prickly." 

* * *

Inside the vault, Regina smiles when she hears footsteps approaching.

Emma walks in and is shocked by Regina's Evil Queen attire. "Whoa. Little late for Halloween."

"You." Regina glares murderously at the savior.

"How do you walk in that thing?"

"With the poise and composure of a Queen. Perfect timing, Miss. Swan. I was just reading up on how to turn you into a garden topiary." Regina narrows her eyes at Elsa. "What's she doing here?"

"I wanted to see your face when you learned the truth." Elsa says.

Regina grimaces, placing her hand on her hip. "The truth about what?"

"I lied to you, Regina, about Marian." Emma admits. "I knew all along. I brought her here on purpose."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"What you don't know is why. Not only did I want to break your heart, I wanted you to see me and Hook together, see the happiness you could never have, and ruin it again, just like my mother did."

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Regina says, anxiously. She furiously throws a fireball towards Emma and Elsa who raise their ribbon-bound wrists and make it so that the fireball burns the ribbons only, which disappear in a burst of sparks. Regina gasps, shocked by this.

Emma then throws her own magic at Regina, causing her fly backwards into the wall and fall down. "Let's go." Emma grabs Elsa and they run out of the vault.

"Swan!" 

* * *

Over at the mayoral's office, Nick and Karley are still locked away in their separate rooms. However, this doesn't stop the two from bickering.

"You were always telling me what to do!" Nick shouts, standing at the door.

"And if I didn't then you would be dead by now!" Karley shouts back.

"Funny!" Nick scoffs. "Because it looks like I survived thirteen years without you!"

"Yeah. You survived by hiding under Mommy." Karley retorts.

"At least I had one!"

"I wish you would have died! Not Dad!" Karley yells furiously, kicking the door.

"Back atcha!" Nick shouts.

"I hope Avia kills you first!" Nick smirks and grabs a vile filled with red dust from out his coat pocket. He then pours it on the door, breaking the containment spell. Through the window, Karley gasps, seeing the door open. "How did you do that!?"

Nick laughs. "If only you were smart enough to work with Rumplestiltskin. Have fun locked up!" He makes a run down the hall as Karley bangs incessantly on the door, trying to break free. 

* * *

Emma and Elsa run into the streets of Storybrooke, on their way to the Snow Queen.

"What the hell?" Emma looks around at the destruction.

"Did they do this?" Elsa wonders as she watches the townspeople run by.

"There's no way they - "

"Well, well, well." Emma and Elsa's eyes widen when Avia steps in front of them.

"Avia." Emma exhales. Her sister looks different. Her veins her apparent and it's obvious the Shattered Sight spell has worked its way through her. Avia's magic was practically glowing throughout her body.

Avia smiles, menacingly. "Hey, sis. Where are we running off to so fast?" She questions. She forms a fireball in her hands. "Perhaps to see our parents? I'll go with you." She raises her brow up at Emma. "We can all die together."

"Okay. Avia." Emma begins calmly. "This is the spell talking. Let go of your magic and we can talk."

Avia shoots a strobe of magic down in front of Emma and Elsa's feet, causing the road to crack in-between them. They both gasps at how powerful Avia is, and how much control she now has. "Or I can just kill you. No more Savior means I'll finally have my own place in this world. I'll finally be able to be who I want to be without the constant reminder of how perfect Emma Swan is. I'll no longer have you telling me what to do!" Avia shouts, causing the ground to shake.

"She's too powerful, Emma." Elsa whispers.

Emma lets out a heavy sigh, raising her hand. "Please don't make me use my magic on you, Avia."

Avia laughs. "Please do." Avia raises her own hands and immediately magic spews out of both of them. But as soon as they counteract with one another, a blast of white and purple magic explodes in the middle of them, sending them all flying through the air and landing hard on the ground.

"Emma, you're going to kill each other!" Elsa exclaims. "Your magic is too strong! You'll kill each other and the entire town!

Avia stands, ignoring her injuries as if she can't even feel them. Avia's hands glow with magic as she walks towards Emma and Elsa who are standing up. "You can't always win, Emma! You're not the boss of me anymore! Don't you see it!? I'm more powerful than you will ever be. You can't save this town! I won't save this town! It's my turn to be put first!"

"It's us or this town, Elsa." Emma says as her own hands glow with magic. "I have to stop her."

Avia grins. "You can't stop me, Emma." She laughs. "I was made to destroy."

"I love you, Avia." Emma raises her hands as Avia does the same, readying themselves. But before magic can shoot out from Avia, she is suddenly hit with a blunt force. Emma drops her hands, looking confused. "What the - " Avia grabs chest, gasping, as she falls to her knees. Emma and Elsa look up to find Rumplestiltskin holding out his dagger towards Avia. "Gold!" Emma shouts. "What the hell are you doing to my sister!?"

Rumple narrows his eyes coldly at the girl in front of him. "She's not your sister anymore."

Avia continues to gasp for air as she kneels painfully on the ground, feeling as her magic is being ripped out of her. Emma and Elsa run towards them. "You're hurting her!" Elsa screams.

"No." Rumple says, calmly. "I'm helping her."

With tears in her eyes, Avia manages to look up, making eye contact with her sister. "Emma - " She croaks. "I - He's - magic - "

"Gold, stop! There has to be another way!" Emma shouts.

"You said it yourself, Miss. Swan. It's her or this town. Which would you rather it be?" Rumple asks. "Or would you rather kill her yourself? Can you, Miss. Swan, walk around with that burden on your heart."

Emma thinks for a moment, staring into Rumple's eyes. She furrows her brows, coming to the realization. "Avia was right all along. You want her magic."

"Your sister is too weak to carry this kind of power, as you can see."

Elsa shakes her head slightly, seeing the greed upon the man's face. "Avia can handle it. We can help her."

"I'm saving this town." Rumple retorts.

Emma scoffs. "You're saving yourself. You could care less about this town, or anyone for that matter." She raises her hands towards the imp.

Rumple laughs. "You think you are stronger than I am? Remember, I am the Dark One."

Emma shrugs. "And I'm the Savior. How about we test it out? I won't let you destroy my sister, Gold."

"She's evil." Rumple points out.

Emma shakes her head. "So are you."

Avia slowly glances up, her dark eyes staring at her sister. "Emma." She says, weakly, as her body shakes from the dagger's force. "Emma. No."

Emma looks down. Her sister may be under this spell, but her voice and her eyes, Emma knew her sister - her loving, selfless, sarcastic sister is in there. She's looking right at her after all. "I love you, Avia."

Emma's hands glow with magic as she raises them more towards Rumple. "No!" Avia shouts as she throws a hand up and shoots a laser of magic towards Rumplestiltskin, knocking him straight off his feet, dropping his dagger to the ground, no longer attached to Avia's power.

Emma's eyes widen. "Avia!"

Avia slumps down to the ground, narrowing her eyes at the imp. "If you want my powers, all you have to do is ask."

Rumple regains his footing, taken aback by what just happened. How was he ever going to retrieve Avia's power if she continuously used her power against him? He had to break this spell. Avia was stronger with it than without it. "It's more complicated than that, I'm afraid." With that, Rumple grabs his dagger and walks away.

Emma quickly falls to the ground next to Avia, looking her over. "Avia, are you back?"

With her green eyes now glistening with tears, she looks at her sister. "I couldn't let him kill you, Emma."

Elsa kneels down, holding a smile. "Your love saved each other."

Emma and Avia share a small smile with one another. How could they ever destroy one another after all they have been through? Avia may be the key to good and evil, but with her sister by her side, Avia knew she'd always make the right choice. "Now - " Emma exhales heavily, with determination in her eyes. " - let's go save the town."

And with that, Emma and Elsa help Avia to her feet and head towards their destination - to the person who started this all. 

* * *

Emma and Elsa are standing on either side of Avia, guiding her into Ingrid's ice lair, but it seems the Snow Queen is no where to be found.

"This place is creepy." Avia tells them as they look around.

"You can say that again." Emma mumbles.

Elsa touches Emma's arm, getting her attention, pointing her to the mirror which was used to cast the spell of Shattered Sight. Unbeknownst to them that Ingrid is watching her 'two sisters' and the teenager, she couldn't wait to get rid of for good, with a gleeful expression upon her face. 

* * *

Minnesota / Nine Years Ago...

Ingrid, Emma, and Avia are walking down the sidewalk, on their way home, and almost get splashed by a car driving past them.

"Oh!" Emma and Ingrid gasps, jumping back.

"It's nights like this I wish I just had the power to poof home like Harry Potter. If I was like him, I could be standing here in the cold one minute, and home soaking in the tub in the next." Emma jokes.

Avia jumps into a puddle, splashing her sister on purpose. "It's just water, Emma." She giggles at the surprised look on her sister's face.

"Avia!" Emma laughs, grabbing her sister and tickling her as Ingrid watches on with love in her eyes.

"That would be something, wouldn't it?" Ingrid says, intrigued by Emma's words about magic.

"It would be awesome!" Avia exclaims. "And we could get ice cream, too!"

Emma laughs, pushing her sister playfully as she jumps into another puddle. "Emma, do you remember how much fun we all had in the arcade last week?" Ingrid asks.

"Of course." Emma smiles. "Best day we've had in a long time."

"Because you're adopting us, right?" Avia stops playing, her green eyes looking at Ingrid with so much hope.

Ingrid smiles warmly at the child, her eyes glistening. Not only was she going to be gaining a sister - Emma. But she was going to be gaining possibly a child of her own - Avia. "Right."

"How we could we forget?" Emma asks.

Avia begins to play in the water again as Ingrid continues. "And do you remember how the lights in the game flickered right before you won?"

Emma's eyes furrow as she thinks about that moment. "Yeah. Weird."

"What if it was more than just weird?" Ingrid asks. "What if it meant that you were on the cusp of a great self-revelation?" Emma looks even more confused while a nearby car is starting up and heading their way. "I think it's time."

Ingrid suddenly grabs Avia and leads her into the street. Emma watches deeply confused and scared as this woman places her sister in the middle of the street. "Ingrid, what are you doing!?"

Avia's eyes widen, seeing the car heading straight to her. "Emma!" She tries to move, but Ingrid pushes her back.

"You're going to be okay, Avia. I just need you to stay there for a moment." Ingrid orders as she goes and drags Emma off the sidewalk. "What are you doing!?" Emma exclaims.

"Stop the car, Emma."

"Emma!" Avia shouts in fear.

"What!?" Emma yells. She tries to grab her sister, but Ingrid pulls her back.

"Emma!" Avia starts to move, but Ingrid holds out her hand.

"Don't move, Avia!" She demands. "Trust your instincts, Emma!" The car starts to honk as it drives towards Avia, only seeing her at the last moment. "Do it! Stop the car!"

"Let go of me!" Emma cries out. She manages to free herself from Ingrid's grip and lunges for her sister, knocking her out of the way of the car, only just missing them. They fall onto the road as Ingrid watches, horrified by what she's done.

Ingrid runs over to the girls as they stand back up. Emma holds Avia as she cries uncontrollably into her shoulder. "I'm sorry!" Ingrid tells them.

Emma looks at her foster mother in complete disgust. "Are you crazy!? You almost killed my sister!"

"I made a mistake." She admits. "When I was younger, I had a traumatic experience that unleashed a power that I didn't even know I had." She steps forward, trying to take the girls into her arms, but Emma steps back, refusing to be touched by this woman.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought the arcade was a sign that you were coming into your own." Ingrid explains.

Emma looks shocked. "You think I have powers? Like Harry Potter?"

"No, Emma." Ingrid chuckles. "That's fiction. What you have is more real and more powerful than you can possibly imagine." As Avia cries harder into Emma's shoulder, Ingrid tries to reach out to her. "Oh, Avia, I didn't - "

"Don't touch her!" Emma yells, backing away. "Don't touch her and don't touch me ever again! I should've known the only person willing to adopt us would turn out to be a nut job."

Heartbroken, Ingrid attempts to touch Emma again. "No. Emma - "

"Don't touch me!" Emma continues to stare painfully at Ingrid, trying to find something to say, but instead running away was her answer. She holds tight to her hysterical little sister and makes a run for it, never to look back at the one person she ever thought of as good.

"Emma, wait!" Ingrid tries to chase after her. "Emma!" But Emma was too fast. She's lost her. "Emma!" 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Regina runs into the sheriff's station in search of Emma, but instead she finds Snow and David locked in cells while Kristoff remains handcuffed to the desk and Anna tends to baby Neal.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this my lucky day?" She says, glaring evilly at Snow White. "I had come here to kill Emma, but now I get to kill the two idiots who started it all."

"Hey, I wasn't the one that told Cora about your secret boyfriend." David points out in aggravation to being blamed for something he didn't do.

"Are you selling me out?" Snow asks in disbelief.

"Shut up!" Regina order them both. "You both deserve to die. Not just for what you did, but for your whining. But your punishments should fit your crimes. Snow, you took my first true love from me." She declaims. "Now I'm going to return the favor by taking your baby."

"No!" Snow presses herself against the cell bars, deeply worried for her son.

"Regina!" David angrily shouts.

Anna jumps in front of the baby's stroller. "Please, your majesty, let's be reasonable." She begs. "You're under the Snow Queen's spell. You don't actually hate Snow and David."

"It does sound like she has her reasons." Kristoff says to his fiance's annoyance.

"Kristoff!"

"I don't know who you are - " Regina glares at the two strangers. " - but why don't you go back to where you came from?" She waves her hand and with a cloud of magic, Anna and Kristoff disappear. "Where was I?" She waves a hand, unlocking Snow's cell.

"Gonna use your magic, Regina?" Snow wonders. "You afraid to get your hands dirty?"

"I don't need magic to kill you." She waves her hand again and a sword appears into Snow's hand as Regina holds one as well. "Magic is too good for you." Snow steps out of her cell, holding out her sword, while Regina simply caresses her blade. "I wanna watch you bleed." Regina then aims her own sword at her stepdaughter. 

* * *

Maine, Seven Years Ago...

Ingrid is wandering down a long road with her scroll in tow. She unravels it, hearing the apprentice's words in her head, explaining to her that when the time comes, it will lead her to her third sister.

She continues to stand in the middle of the road until she looks up again seeing that what was once not there - stores, lights, vehicles, homes - is now a town called Storybrooke.

Ingrid smiles. "Hello, Storybrooke." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present..

Emma, Elsa, and Avia continue to make their through the ice lair when the Snow Queen finally emerges.

"You two have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." She says, startling them. Emma and Elsa prepare themselves, shaking their hands to ready themselves to fight, and that's when Ingrid notices. "Your ribbons - " A look of disappointments falls upon her face. "What have you done?"

"I'm not much for accessories." Emma tells her smugly.

"Those ribbons joined us together."

"Get it through your head, lady." Avia glares. "They're not your sisters. And they're never gonna love you."

Ingrid sighs. "Oh, Avia. I see you survived."

"No thanks to you." Avia spats.

"Because of Emma and Avia's love for each other." Elsa explains. "True sisters."

With a wave of her hand, Ingrid knocks Avia down to her knees, causing her to yelp out in pain. "Avia!" Emma exclaims, reaching for Avia. But when she goes to touch her, Emma is shocked and pulls back. "What did you do?"

"I just need a moment with you. Avia was, after all, always a distraction." Avia scowls at the Snow Queen as she tries fight through the woman's force field that is surrounding her. "Don't try to fight it, dear." Ingrid smiles at the teen. "You use your magic, you will surly kill yourself." She sits down, making herself comfortable. "You'll girls will soon see that you're wrong." Ingrid goes to grab something, and Emma and Elsa immediately hold out their hands, threateningly.

"Don't do it!" Emma orders her. They watch as Ingrid holds out three stones. "The hell are those?"

"They're memories I took from the three of you. And now it's time to give them back."

"Why? So we can remember just how badly you treated us?"

"The funny thing about time is we romanticize the good and forget the bad." Ingrid explains. "That's exactly what's in these crystals. These are the good memories and nothing else. Lovely the moments the three of you shared with me, which I'll cherish forever and now so will you."

Avia scoffs. "I doubt I ever cherished a moment with you."

Ingrid smiles, softly. "Oh, my dear, but you did."

"I hate to break it to you, but magic can't make someone love you." Emma informs her.

"You're right, Emma. Magic can't create love. But if someone loved you in the past, it can make them love you again. And I know you've forgotten, Emma, but you did love me." She looks down at Avia who is trembling from the icy floor. "And, do did you, Avia." She smiles at Elsa. "All three of you did." She stands up and walks over to them. "That's why, right now, you're not doing anything." Emma and Elsa back away, but try to keep close to Avia as the Snow Queen approaches, walking past them. "We all know the only way to stop me is to kill me, and you're both hesitating." She smiles, turning to the girls.

"Let me go." Avia tempts. "I won't hesitate." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Two Years Ago...

Emma and Avia quickly walk inside the ice cream shop, Any Given Sundae.

"Still open?" Emma asks the owner whose back is turned from them. "My sister and I need a couple of pints."

"Yes." Avia jumps, happily in her place. "I love this place, and I'm also having sugar withdrawal." She jokes, earning a laugh from Emma. Mary Margaret was limiting Avia's sugar intake since the accident and Avia felt like she was going crazy without it.

The owner turns around, revealing herself to be Ingrid. Emma and Avia quickly recognize her and step back, shocked. "Ingrid." Emma says with widened eyes.

Pleased to see them both, though having seen them around town, she smiles in awe of the two, especially towards Emma. "Emma. Avia."

Avia, who was obviously still scarred from what happened when she lived with Ingrid, suddenly stands in place, unable to move, nor take her eyes off the woman she feared. Emma stands in front of sister. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ever since you girls came to Storybrooke, I've been waiting for you to come into my shop." She walks from behind the counter and over to the two. Avia grabs onto her sister, closing her eyes, and drawing herself closer to Emma. Emma could feel her sister shaking under her touch as she attempts to hide her from this woman. "I wanted to give you your space, let you come to me."

"My space?" Emma narrows her eyes at the woman who continues to walk closer. "Are you out of your mind? Are you following us?"

"There are so many things that I wanted to tell you, so many things that I wanted to say. And look at you, both of you, you're all grown up." She reaches for Emma.

"Don't touch me!" Emma snaps. She grabs Avia and leads her towards the door. "This makes no sense. You don't look a day older. That was almost ten years ago."

"After you girls ran away, I came to Storybrooke to wait for you." Ingrid explains. "And people don't age here the way they do in a world without magic. The apprentice was right. He said that you would be here on your 21st birthday, and here you are." She says, excitedly.

Emma and Avia glance at one another, freaked out by Ingrid's use of the words 'apprentice' and 'magic.' "You're even loonier than when we ran away."

"I'm not, Emma. You know that this place is special. You girls were sent here for a reason. You're both very special." She says, smiling at Avia, who averts her eyes away, unable to look directly into the woman's eyes who gave her nightmares after nearly getting her killed. "Your storybook, Avia. Everything is true. They're real."

Emma moves back in front of Avia, hiding her. "No! You don't get to talk to her! You screwed up our lives. You tried to get Avia killed! You're crazy." Emma grabs her cell phone from her back pocket. "Get out of my way. I'm gonna call Sheriff Graham. Come on, Avs." She takes Avia's hand and tries to walk to the door.

Ingrid steps in front of them. "No, you're not calling anyone."

Avia looks confused when Ingrid holds out two purple rocks. "What's that, your pet rocks?" Emma asks, amused.

"No, Emma." Ingrid smiles. "No, it isn't. It's magic from my world." She waves her hand over both their heads and pulls out a stream of memories into the rocks. Once the process is complete, Emma and Avia stumble into one another, but Ingrid is there quickly to catch them. "Oh. Are you girls okay?"

Emma and Avia look at one another in slight confusion. "What happened?" Emma asks.

"You girls almost fell - you would have toppled over each other if I wasn't here to catch you." Ingrid chuckles. "Do you still want that ice cream?" She walks behind the counter, but not before playfully tapping Avia on her chin.

Avia smiles. "Definitely." She looks at Emma who is still trying to process what happened. "What, Emma, two pints of cherry vanilla?"

Ingrid opens her freezer to grab the pints. "How about some rocky road on the house?" She offers.

"Sweet!" Avia says, happily. "Mary Margaret loves rocky road."

"Thanks." Emma pays for the pints before she grabs them and heads for the door.

"Bye!" Avia waves at Ingrid as she follows her sister out while Ingrid watches with sadness in her eyes. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

David watches from his cell as Snow and Regina engage in a sword fight; the Evil Queen soon bending Snow over the nearby desk, their blades press hard against one another as they stare at each other with fury in their eyes.

"Careful!" David warns them. "The stroller's not under warranty anymore!"

"You said you bought it new!" Snow exclaims, struggling to push her stepmother away.

"It was gently used!"

Snow manages to push Regina off of her and swipes her sword at the Evil Queen, who dodges it quickly. "Let me know when you're tired of missing, Snow."

"I only have to hit you once." Snow points out. She tries to slice Regina with her sword, but Regina moves inches away, causing Snow's blade to clash into the bars of David's cell. Regina pushes Snow down to the ground, but Snow doesn't stay down for long. She stands up and throws a stack of papers at the Evil Queen to obscure her vision. But it doesn't take long for the two to continue clashing their swords again. In a quick move, Snow positions herself behind Regina and wraps her arms around the Evil Queen's neck. Regina pushes Snow against David's cell, giving David the opportunity to grab Regina's wrist through the bars, making it so she drops her sword on the floor. Regina thrusts herself backwards, slamming Snow into the cell. She walks away as Snow painfully stands up, and looks down into the stroller at the baby.

"My, my. Aren't you a good sleeper?"

"You think this spell has made me angry? Do not wake my baby!" Snow yells before charging at Regina with her sword. Regina grabs Snow and tosses them both over the desk. Snow stands up and grabs Regina, throwing her into the other desk, much to David's satisfaction, before she grabs Regina again and flings her towards the glass door of the office, which smashes as she falls through it. More angry than before, Regina turns to Snow and extends her arm out, causing Snow to fly backwards across the room. Snow remains on the floor, panting, as Regina slowly approaches her stepdaughter. "You said no magic."

"And you said you could keep a secret!" Regina furiously reminds her.

"I - " Snow stands up. " - was - " She grabs her sword, charging at the Evil Queen. " - ten!"

David continues to watch with worry as the two continue to clash swords. 

* * *

Back on the beach that Anna and Kristoff previously washed up on, the Evil Queen had simply sent them back from where they came from.

"Where did she send us!?" Kristoff exclaims as Anna chases after him.

"She tried to send us back to where we came from, and this was the closest spot." Anna explains as they come up to the trunk they were washed up onto shore in. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Arendelle, even if I have to swim there." Kristoff says in frustration.

"I don't think that's how portals works. I mean, sure, I've only ever been through one, but they seem pretty one-way."

Kristoff turns to Anna. "I'm tired of this! My life used to be simple - just me and Sven. No sister-in-law who sets off eternal winters. No crazy aunt who wants to kill everyone I know." Anna sighs, sadly, knowing he's right. His life was simple before meeting her. "No fiance who delays my wedding for thirty years!"

"That wasn't my fault." Anna defends herself. "Okay, the first few weeks were, but we were frozen for the rest of it!" She suddenly trips over a glass bottle that is embedded in the sand.

With his back turned from her, unaware of what happened, he attempts to take off his shoes as he continues to complain. "And you know what? I'm tired of listening to you and I'm tried of listening to reason. I'm going back, and nothing you do will stop me!"

Anna grabs the bottle. "Sorry, Kristoff, but you'll thank me later." She stands up as Kristoff successfully takes his shoes off. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Close your eyes." She smashes the bottle over Kristoff's head, causing him to pass out into the sand and allowing her to retrieve the message hidden inside. Anna picks it up and begins to read it, soon realizing that it's a letter from her mother right before she died. "Kristoff." She whispers in disbelief. "Kristoff! Do you have any idea what this is!?" She exclaims. "Oh. Right." She says, looking down at her unconscious fiance. "I knocked you out. Wake up!" She tries to shake him awake. "We have to take this to Elsa!" She kisses him on the cheek. "I love you! You're amazing." She frowns. "You're unconscious. I'll be right back. Stay here. I mean, I know you'll stay here, but I'll be right back anyway!"

With that, Anna sets off to find her sister, leaving an unconscious Kristoff on the beach. 

* * *

Still inside the ice lair, Elsa and Emma cautiously stand in front of Avia, who still can't move, holding their hands out slightly in defense.

"It's okay." Ingrid assures them, holding out the rocks. "Come. Be my sisters."

Elsa grunts in frustration. "I can't do it, Emma. I can't hurt her."

"Yeah, well, I can." Emma starts to throw her magic at the ice witch when Anna suddenly runs in.

"Wait!" She shouts. "Stop!"

"Anna." Elsa worries for her sister's safety. "She's too dangerous."

"You should listen to my sister and go." Ingrid advises.

"Your sister?" Anna exclaims. "She's mine. And Emma is Avia's. They will never truly be your sisters. And whatever you're gonna do, well, - " Elsa and Emma hold Anna back from approaching Ingrid. " - don't." She unravels the note she found in the bottle, turning to her sister. "Elsa, I found this on the beach. It's from our mother." Ingrid becomes intrigued, watching carefully as Anna explains. "She must've thrown it into the ocean before their ship sank. It came over in the portal with us."

"Just be careful." Emma warns her.

But Anna refuses. "No, I'm not gonna be careful. She needs to hear this. You all do." Anna opens the letter and begins to read. "' _Elsa, Anna, I don't know if your father and I will ever get back to you, but I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers_.'"

"How fitting that you, who are so much like your mother, should share her last words." Ingrid interrupts, rudely. She waves her hand, intending to hurt Anna with her magic, but Anna continues anyway.

'' _I feel terrible that it happened before and I can't let it happen again_.'" Anna reads, looking at Ingrid.

"What?"

"' _My sister Ingrid, like you, also had ice powers. I never told you about her or my other sister Helga, but I should have.'"_ As Ingrid starts to become vulnerable, so does her magic, releasing Avia from the force field. Emma helps her sister stand, holding her close as they continue to listen to Anna recite her mother's last words. _"'They were beautiful and kind and wonderful, and I was fearful. And I let that fear guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much_.'"

"You're lying!" Ingrid insists. "My sister hated me! She called me a monster!" She remembers, her voice cracking as the memory of that dreadful day. "She put me in that urn, like you did Elsa!"

"' _In this crystal are the memories of my sisters, which I stole from the people of Arendelle.'"_ Anna continues to read. _"'Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the North Valley, you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago and release her."_ Ingrid now stands with tears streaming down her face as she listens to her sister's final words. _"'When you see her, please tell her I love her and I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hands one more time_.'" Ingrid looks desolately at Anna, who smiles in hopes for a response.

Suddenly, the Snow Queen raises her hand and begins to choke Anna with her magic. "Ingrid!" Elsa shouts.

"Let her go!" Emma shouts.

Avia then lets out her magic, clashing it against Ingrid's who holds out her other hand, struggling against one another. "I can't hold her for long." Avia grimaces. She's small and Ingrid is stronger. There's no spell giving Avia the strength she needs.

"I understand, Aunt Ingrid." Anna strains, helplessly. But Ingrid continues holding both sisters she has tried desperately to get rid of over and over again with her magic. "I understand now why you cast this curse."

"Avia, let go." Emma urges desperately.

Avia strains, forcing everything in her to push Ingrid's magic back. "I stop, we could die."

Anna continues to choke, gasping for the air she desperately needs, as she tries to get through to her aunt. "But you can come back from it."

Ingrid scowls at her niece. "Understand me?" She questions. "How could you? You're nothing like me!" Anna is forced to her knees, struggling to breathe. "You understand nothing!" She cries out.

"You're right." Anna inhales sharply. "I'm not like you. My mother wasn't like you. But if she was able to love you for who you are, so can I. You're a part of our family no matter what. And family never gives up on each other."

"You lie!" Ingrid yells, using her magic to slap Anna to the ground, gasping for her. Her magic also releases Avia, causing her to fall back into Emma, who catches her with ease. Elsa rushes to her sister's side as Ingrid takes Gerda's note, reading it herself. "Oh." She gasps, lightly. Then, she taps the crystal embedded in the wax seal, unleashing the memories that were stored inside. Ingrid flashes to her childhood with Helga and Gerda as they decide on a new use for the ribbons from the destroyed kite. She then flashes to her two sister adults, looking at themselves in the mirror as they laugh while trying on jewelry. Helga and Gerda dance with one another around the room as Ingrid watches from her bed, a wide smile upon her face. With the good memories filling her head, Ingrid falls to her knees, grasping the note close, realizing that her sister did love her. "Oh, Gerda..." She cries out. She looks at Anna, Elsa, Emma, and Avia, horrified by what she has done. Ingrid proceeds to stand up and walk over to the empty mirror on the wall. "I need to reverse this."

"You can't." Anna tells her, as she and the other three stand back up. "The only way is if you - "

"I know." Ingrid interrupts, turning towards the girls. "I have to destroy myself."

"No, Ingrid." Elsa calls out.

Ingrid begins to summon the magic she needs. "Wait!" Emma begs.

"There's no other way." Ingrid tells them as streams of glass flow down from the ceiling. "I am a monster; not because of my powers, but because of what I let them turn me into. I have to undo this."

"No, Ingrid." Elsa says, desperately. "You'll die."

"I know." She smiles at the girls. "It's okay. Elsa, Anna, you found each other. And, Emma, Avia, you found your family, even if it wasn't with me." Emma and Avia stare sadly at the woman. Ingrid holds out the purple rocks. "You deserve your memories." She uses her magic to unleash their memories and the purple streams flow from the rocks and into the minds of Emma, Avia, and Elsa, who soon remember all that the Snow Queen took from them. "You four are so special. Never forget that."

The glass begins to consume Ingrid, forming a bright light. She stumbles in pain. "There has to be another way." Emma stresses. "You deserve your happy ending, too."

"Long ago, a prophecy told me that you would lead me to just that, Emma." Ingrid explains, proudly. "And this is it. All I wanted was to have my sister's love, and now I have it." She smiles at the four saddened girls who are staring back at her with tears in their eyes. "Now, I get to join them."

With those being her last words, the glass finally consumes all of her and the Snow Queen disperses as a large white flash is given off, blinding the girls slightly.

With Ingrid now dead, Emma, Elsa, Avia, and Anna stand inside the ice lair as the Snow Queen's remains fall down on them in the form of snow. "She sacrificed herself for us, for all of us." Emma tells them.

"Anna." Elsa brings her sister into a comforting hug.

"Elsa." Anna holds her sister close.

Avia looks up at Emma, who wraps her arms around her, securely. "Now what?"

Elsa picks up her mother's note from the ground. "Now we must follow through on our mother's last wish. We must bring back the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle."

"We will." Anna assures her.

The two sisters then turn to Emma and Avia, who smile sadly of the Snow Queen - their aunt. 

* * *

Out in the streets of Storybrooke, those who are fighting begin to tear themselves away from one another due to the spell of Shattered Sight ending. However, the snow from Ingrid's death begins to wash over them. 

* * *

Inside the sheriff's station, while David is standing in his cell, he watches as Regina and Snow engage in some sort of struggle which ends abruptly when the magic held in the snow washes over them as well. Their swords drop from their hands as they realize what they have done.

Regina looks down at herself, seeing that she is dressed as the Evil Queen. "What am I wearing?"

Snow looks at her stepmother and begins to laugh uncontrollably, causing Regina and David to do the same, finding all of what occurred ridiculous. 

* * *

Back on the streets, Anna, Elsa, and Emma, who is also carrying Avia on her back, make their way through the town, enjoying the falling snow.

"Emma! Avia!" Snow exclaims, pushing Neal's stroller through the street with Regina, who has returned to her normal clothes, and David on either side of her. Avia hops off Emma's back as they both rush towards their family. David picks up Avia as Emma crashes into his and Snow's arms.

"Mom!" Nick shouts, running towards Regina.

"Mom!" Karley shouts from the other side.

Regina looks relieved to see them both. "Nicholas. Karley." She brings them both into her arms.

"I'm glad I didn't kill you guys." Avia says as David sets her down. She falls into her mother's embrace as they laugh.

Holding her daughter close, Snow looks at her husband with guilt. "Look, I know that we were under the Snow Queen's curse, but - "

"We were under a curse." David interrupts. "It's okay." They then share a passionate kiss in the snowfall as the crowd of townspeople begin to gather around, hugging and laughing at what they went through.

Avia crashes back into her sister's side as they stand near their sleeping brother. "Thanks for saving me, again." She smirks.

Emma sighs, kissing her sister's head, soaking everything in. "Thanks for letting me." She whispers. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back of Gold's shop, Rumple himself is watching over a sleeping Belle when Killian walks in.

"You failed." Rumple states, looking at the pirate.

"And it seems so have you." Killian retorts.

"The Snow Queen's plan also failed. But mine won't." Rumple slowly approaches the pirate. "Enjoy this snowfall, dearie. It'll be your last."

"Then grant me one dying wish."

Rumple rolls his eyes. "I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore."

"Leave Emma and Avia, and the rest of Storybrooke be. There's no need to harm them."

"When I step over that town line with my magic intact, the Swan sisters and Storybrooke have nothing to fear from me as long as they don't get in my way. I may not have their powers, but I can still destroy them.

Killian glares at the imp as he walks past him, grabbing his coat, and stepping out into the snow, continuing on to work on his plan.


	45. Good Vs Evil

**I want to thank everyone who still reads this story. I'm trying my hardest to keep it entertaining! So, I appreciate those who have stuck around. Please continue to review because I'm really enjoying writing this again!**

* * *

After coming to terms with defeating the Snow Queen, it was now time to figure out a way to get Elsa and Anna back to their home in Arendelle. At the town line, the ice wall still remains as Snow, Emma, Avia, David, Killian, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff stand before it.

"Wow, that is a lot of ice." Anna states.

"And it's time for it to come down." Elsa says, determined. With a smile upon her face, Elsa steps up the ice wall and blasts magic from her hands, causing the ice barrier to finally break down and turn to snow, revealing the other side of the road.

"Okay." Anna exclaims, cheerfully. "Now can we go back home?" She runs towards the town line.

"Stop!" Emma and Avia both shout, quickly stopping Anna before she crosses over. "Don't take another step!" Emma orders, carefully. "That's the town line."

"Right. But I wanna leave the town." Anna frowns, perturbed. "Didn't I just say that?"

Emma walks past her, studying the other side. "The wall may be down, but I sense that some of Ingrid's magic remains." She puts her hand up, making contact with the force field.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, leaving this town has never been simple - for anyone." Avia comments, rolling her eyes.

"And Ingrid?" Emma questions. "She didn't change things. She wanted to be here alone with you and me." She says, looking at Elsa. "She wanted to make Storybrooke her ice castle, and clearly she wanted to protect it."

"So, how do we get back home?" Anna asks, worried.

"Walking wouldn't get us there anyway." Elsa informs her sister. "We're in a different realm."

"We need to find a portal." Emma furrows her brows, thinking. "Or magic beans or something."

"Okay, now I'm lost." Kristoff speaks up, looking confused by the talks of portal and beans.

"Well, then let's get one of those things." Anna says, hurriedly.

"No, we don't need to rush." Elsa warns her cautiously. "We need to be careful. Arendelle will still be there while we figure this out."

Anna glances at her fiance. "It might not." She then gasps. "Did we forget to tell her?"

"A lot of stuff was going on." Kristoff defends them.

"Tell me what?" Elsa wonders.

Anna turns back to her sister. "Arendelle's been conquered - " She reveals. " - by Hans and his twelve brothers."

Worried quickly fills the Ice Queen's face as she continues staring at her sister. "Emma, we need to find a way back now." She says, firmly.

Emma sees the worry on Elsa's face before looking at her family. "We'll do our best."

Away from the family, Killian has been staying quiet the entire time, watching them. Unfortunately, with his heart still in the Dark One's possession, there's not much he could do to help the Charming family and the sisters, Elsa and Anna. With dread, he slowly starts backing away from the crowd and walks away, unnoticed.

Emma, along with Anna and Elsa, start to head back into town. Avia goes to follow, but Snow takes her hand and spends her back around towards herself and David. "And where do you think you're going?" Snow asks with a raised brow.

Avia frowns at her parents, pointing behind her. "I thought we were going to go find a way to get Elsa and Anna back to Arendelle."

"We will." David nods. "But, first, you have a doctor's appointment to get to."

Avia groans, which humors her parents. "Guys, seriously? I'm fine. You checked my fever several times when we got back home yesterday. Ingrid's curse is gone. I want to help."

"And you will. But I want to get the okay from a doctor. Understood?"

Avia, once again, rolls her eyes. "Fine." She huffs. "Let's get this over with." She storms off to the truck as Snow and David linger behind, smiling softly at their daughter.

"Well, I think it's safe to say our daughter and her attitude is back." David jokes.

Snow rolls her eyes, looking just like their daughter. "I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing." She smirks before they walk towards the truck to join their disgruntle teenager.

* * *

Over at Gold's shop, Rumple is squeezing Killian's heart in his hand as the pirate groans in pain.

"They didn't leave." Killian says slowly. "The Snow Queen mucked up the border." He groans as his heart gets squeezed again. "Once you cross, there's no c-coming back."

Rumple releases Killian's heart, disappointed. "If only the Snow Queen had succeeded everything would be much simpler."

"Yes." Killian says, bitterly. "Perfect cover for your exit. But everybody survived, including Avia. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"What about our friends from Arendelle?"

"Well, they're still searching for a portal back."

"Well, that is a problem." Rumple admits, receiving a questioning look from the pirate. "Can't have that Anna running around town."

Killian smirks, knowingly. "She knows, doesn't she?" Rumple looks away, guilty. "She knows what you were doing, cleaving yourself from the dagger so you can leave with your power and Avia's. Emma told me Belle confessed about knowing Anna."

Rumple shrugs. "Still, quite the supposition."

"Why else would you care? Anna's a danger to you. You can't have your blissfully ignorant wife - "

"Lose either her bliss or ignorance." Rumple interrupts. "Watch Anna." He orders. "Make sure she comes nowhere near this shop."

"But if I had the choice - "

"Well, you don't. Your usefulness was unexpectedly extended. But tonight, when the stars in the sky align with the stars in the sorcerer's hat, I will finally do what I should have done so many years ago. I will crush your heart."

Killian continues to look at the Dark One with disgust. "And while I'm out doing your dirty work, what are you gonna do?"

Rumple chuckles, glancing over at his sleeping wife, who has been asleep since the curse enacted. "I'm simply gonna wake my wife and prepare her for my greatest gift. She's gonna have the life she always wanted."

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Belle is snooping around the Dark One's castle, opening up Rumplestiltskin's china cabinet, admiring his many possessions.

She starts to pick up the sword. "Don't cut yourself, dearie!" Rumple suddenly exclaims from behind, startling her.

"I am so, so sorry. I thought - "

"You thought I would be away for a few more days and it would be fine to play with my toys." He grabs the sword away from her.

"Well, you did say that - "

"Oh! I lied. I wanted to see how the mouse would play while the cat was away." Rumple walks away towards his table, swiping his finger across it. He grimaces at the dirt. "And the mouse has done very little cleaning."

"You just have - " Belle looks around the room in admiration. " - you have so many things here from all over the world. I was curious." She lets out a heavy sigh. "And you never talk about them."

Rumple places the sword onto the table before turning back to Belle. "Well, you're the help." He states the obvious.

Belle scoffs, stomping over to the imp. "And you're rude."

"Well, I could be much worse." He argues, walking away.

"But you're not." Belle sits on top the table in front of the Dark One. "Look, you have seen the world - something that I've always wanted to do - yet you share nothing."

Rumple chuckles. "Mouthy, mouthy. And foolishly brave."

"No, if you were going to kill me, you would have done it long ago." She hops off the table as an irritated Rumple scowls at her. "Now, tell me what you've seen." She urges, eagerly. "How was your trip to Camelot?"

"Good for me." He grimaces. "Not so good for Camelot." He then magically poofs a souvenir, handing it to Belle. "A souvenir. Clean it for me, will you?"

"What is it?"

"It's a magic gauntlet with a very specific power. It can locate anyone's greatest weakness."

"Hm. How ominous." Belle comments. "But why do you need this? With all your power, you could destroy any foe."

"Look, if you must know, it's about manipulation." Rumple explains. "And for that, you must find one's weakness. And for almost everyone, that weakness is the thing they love most. This will simply point me in the right direction."

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

With Killian now gone, Rumple approaches his sleeping wife, tickling her cheek with his finger. Belle giggles, slowly waking up. When she opens her eyes, she is surprised to find a breakfast tray in front of her.

"Whoa." She smiles. "Breakfast in bed, huh?"

Rumple simply smiles. "I have a much bigger surprise coming for you." Belle looks up, intrigued. He kneels down in front of his wife with a look of determination in his eyes. "I think it's about time we had a proper honeymoon. How would you like to see a magical city called New York? So, after breakfast, pack a suitcase. It's time for you to see the world."

* * *

Over at the doctor's office, David, Snow, and Avia are sitting inside the waiting room, waiting to be called. While his wife is absentmindedly reading a magazine, David looks over his wife and sees his daughter's leg shaking up and down nervously.

David taps Snow on her arm. She looks up at him and he nods towards Avia. Snow furrows her brows in confusion and turns to their daughter. Snow places her hand on top of Avia's knee which causes Avia to stop. "Honey, are you okay?" Snow asks. "Are you afraid you are still sick?"

Avia crosses arms, sitting up in the chair. "No." She sighs, heavily. "I know I'm not sick. I just don't want to be here."

It wasn't a secret that Avia hated hospitals and being around doctors in general, regardless if her parents' trusted them. It's a thing of her past, which Snow and David already knew it was going to be hard to break Avia from that fear. But they had to keep reminding their daughter that she is safe now. That they are finally together and nothing like what happened in her foster homes would ever happen again. Of course Avia knew that, but it still didn't help the flashbacks or nightmares sometimes. That's just it, it's her past, and that's something you can't really forget.

"It'll be over before you know it, kiddo." David assures her. "You just need to humor your dear old parents."

Avia smirks. "It's about time you guys admit that you're old."

Snow gasps. "We are not old!"

Avia just chuckles, shaking her head. "It's just I feel like we are wasting time. We should be helping Emma. Or are we forgetting what Gold did to me? What he's going to continue to try to do until he succeeds?"

David frowns in anger, sitting up in his chair. "Don't you worry about him. We will take care of it."

Avia sighs, rolling her eyes, before turning to her parents with a look of seriousness. "But that's just it. You can't do anything. He wants me. He wants my power. And he's going to do whatever he can to get them. But I'm also the only one who can stop him."

"Avia, sweetie, we don't want you to worry about Gold. I promise we will not let anything happen to you."

"But you are not going up against him again. We will find Belle. We will tell her everything, and she will handle it. We will figure out a way to get rid of him for good." David tries to reassure her.

"How?" Avia questions, doubtfully. "He's the Dark One. I mean, come on, guys, he's manipulated you enough for you to know how he is. He's not going to give up. Whether we like it or not I have good and evil running inside of me. You guys didn't see me when I was under the Shattered Sight spell." Avia closes her eyes as she remembers the night before. "I had so much power and I liked it. I liked how it made me feel." Snow and David stare at their daughter, trying their hardest not to show their nerves, but not letting go of the love they have for her that showed deeply in their eyes. "I felt like I could destroy anything I wanted. And, at that moment, - " She shivers at the thought. " - I wanted to destroy you - both of you." She says, finally looking at her parents with guilt. "I was on my way to kill you. And if it wasn't for Emma, who was practically born to save me, then you guys would be dead right now." Avia takes a deep breath. "I just want to do something good right now. And if that's helping Anna and Elsa return home, then so be it. But after that, if we find Gold, then I think we should let him have my powers."

David and Snow shake their heads, vigorously. "Avia, no." David says, sternly.

"You'll die." Snow adds.

Avia shrugs. "We don't know that. But we do know that if I have them, then someone is going to keep continuously coming after me until they successfully take my magic. No one in Storybrooke will ever be safe. So, maybe we can find a way to send Gold and my magic somewhere else for good." She looks at her parents with desperate eyes. "I just can't keep doing this. I can't keep hurting people." Before either parent can argue, the nurse steps out, calling for Avia. "Let's get this over with." She grumbles.

Snow and David watch as Avia walks away with the nurse. "I don't like this, David." Snow admits. "I don't like the way she is talking."

David frowns. "Me either. We will talk to her. We will make her understand that giving up her powers is not an option." David sees the hesitant look his wife is giving him. "You don't agree?"

Snow shrugs, sheepishly. "If giving up her magic is going to make her feel better about all of this, then maybe it's something to consider."

"But, Snow, magic is a part of Avia. It's a part of both our daughters. We've already established and come to terms with it."

"I know that, David, but Avia hasn't. Whether we like to admit it, Emma and Avia's magic is very different. We don't have to worry about Emma as much." Snow explains. "Avia feels she has done more harm than good for the last fifteen years. I don't want that burden being carried by my daughter for the rest of her life. Not only was she made out of our love, but she was made from Emma, as well, to keep good and evil apart. Emma may be the savior to us all, but Avia is the key to making sure that evil and good stay apart forever. As long as Avia is on our side, villains will continue coming after her for her power. Our teenage daughter should be worrying about school, boys, her future...She shouldn't be worrying about destroying the world and herself. She is our key to happiness, David, and I will not let this power destroy her. I will not let someone use our daughter to destroy herself and those around her."

David sighs, placing a loving hand on his wife's shoulder. He knows she's right. But he also knows that if they take Avia's power away - if they let Gold have it, then they may lose her as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Regina's vault, she and Robin Hood are inside looking down at a frozen Marian, who is lying down. Regina takes out Marian's heart from out of the box Robin is holding. As Robin sets down the box, Regina stands over her true love's wife's body, wishing she didn't have to do this.

With a heavy sigh, Regina places Marian's heart back into her chest. Marian lets out a gasp, waking up. She begins to breathe heavily, looking around in confusion until she spots Robin. "Oh!" She says, happily, standing to her feet, embracing her husband.

Regina stands back, watching with a hint of jealousy in her eyes, as she makes eye contact with the sullen man, who looks at the woman he truly loves over his wife's shoulder.

* * *

Later, at Granny's Diner, Regina is sitting at the counter, clearly heartbroken by what occurred earlier that day inside her vault. She had to give up, yet again, the love of her life.

She closes her eyes in annoyance when someone sits down next to her. "Please, I'd rather be alone."

"I thought we should talk." Marian says, surprising Regina. "Thank you for saving my life - twice, actually."

"Forget about it." Regina says, kindly, forcing a smile.

"I can't because Robin can't. I see the way you two look at one another." Marian states, sadly. "And I understand. For me, it's only been a short time that I've been away. But for him, years have passed." Regina sighs as she listens, knowing none of this matters anymore. "His heart moved on. He's in love with you, Regina. And I think you're in love with him."

Regina inhales sharply, turning to Marian with a small smirk. "Well, it doesn't really matter. He's a man of honor. He made a vow to you, and he's going to keep it."

"I don't want him to be with me out of obligation." Marian argues. "I want to be chosen. If his heart leads him to me, fine. But if it does what I suspect and leads to you, I will step out of the way."

Though touched by this, Regina was unable to find the words as Marian stands and walks out of the diner.

* * *

Over at the Lakeside Mansion, where he had kept Avia, and attempted to harm Emma, the walking broom makes its way up the steps while being followed by Rumplestiltskin and Killian.

"You may have got the best of me this time, Dark One, but I promise you, in the next life, it won't be so pleasant for you." Killian threatens, angrily.

Rumple chuckles. "Well then, given my immortality, you'll have quite the wait amongst the fire and brimstone." He waves his hand, opening the door, allowing the walking broom to access the house as they continue to follow.

"If I really am to die, at least give me all the information. Whose house is this?"

"A powerful sorcerer." Rumple answers, as watches the walking broom carefully making its way into the middle of the room as he and Killian stand near the doorway. "He brought the Snow Queen from Arendelle to this world, which means his magic is strong enough to move between that world and ours. There's a portal around here somewhere. We simply need to find it." And with that, the walking broom lifts its arms and is able to make a portal door appear immediately. Rumple chuckles, clearly impressed. "There."

Rumple walks towards the portal door while Killian stands back, feeling uneasy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the pawn shop, Belle is awkwardly trying to close a stuffed up suitcase when she is interrupted by the two Mills siblings walking in from the other room.

"Hey, Belle." Karley says as she and her brother smile at the frustrated woman. "Are you taking a trip?"

Belle chuckles. "Yeah. Rumple's taking me to New York for our honeymoon."

Both teenagers look confused. "But the Snow Queen left a spell on the town line." Nick reminds her. "Anyone who goes can't return. Didn't you hear?"

Belle looks surprised by this. "No, I didn't. But I'm sure he must have a way to remove it." Karley and Nick share a look with one another which Belle could see right through. She had spent enough time with the young girl, when her brother and Regina were in Neverland, to learn her many quirks and expressions. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Karley lets out a long sigh. "So many things." She says. "But for now - "

Nick pulls out Avia's storybook from his backpack and drops it on the counter in front of Belle. "This book. It's got all your stories in it. It started all this. And our mom - lots of bad things happen to her in it."

Belle shrugs. "Well, that doesn't mean they'll always happen to her that way. I wouldn't worry. She's on a much better path now than she was before and after the curse broke - the first curse."

Karley looks at Belle with apprehension. "You just - You just know better than anyone, Belle, how hard it was for me to accept Regina, especially when she was in Neverland, and after everything that happened with our father. We had no one except for her despite what she did during the curse and all the evil she caused, she still wanted us. She wanted me even though she split us - " She looks at her brother who gives her an encouraging smile. " - apart. You helped me understand her even when I was so angry at her. This whole thing with Robin Hood - " Karley closes her eyes, hating that Regina has to go through yet another heartbreak. " - I just don't want it to change her again. I don't want to regret wanting her."

Belle leans over the counter and places a hand over Karley's, squeezing it gently. "I wouldn't worry about that, Karley - " She looks at Nick as well. " - neither one of you. Regina may be going through a difficult time right now, but I truly believe everything happens for a reason. I told you before that Regina came into both of your lives for a reason, even before she enacted the curse. She was meant to be, and I don't believe she will do anything to disrupt that. Regina is good now, and she will remain good as long as she has the two of you. Books can change." She glances down at the storybook. "Even this one."

Karley smiles gratefully. "Thanks, Belle. You always know what to say."

Belle smiles. "Of course. Now - " She stands straight up, giving them each a serious look. "I need another suitcase. Help me look?"

Karley and Nick both nod as they each begin searching the room. Nick climbs up a ladder, seeing a suitcase on top of a shelf. He starts to pull the luggage down, but numerous items that were laying on top come down along with it, crashing to the floor.

Both Belle and Karley jump and turn towards the boy. "Way to go, clumsy." Karley laughs.

"Are you okay?" Belle laughs.

"Sorry." Nick quickly apologizes. He jumps down from the ladder and grabs the suitcase as Karley kneels down on the floor to pick up the fallen items.

"He really keeps some strange things here." Karley comments, grimacing at the odd items.

Belle chuckles while Karley and Nick begin picking the items up until an item hidden underneath the others catches her attention. Nick sees the surprise look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Karley stands up and places some of the items she was able to pick up onto the counter. "Don't worry, Belle, I'll make sure my brother doesn't destroy the shop further." She jokes.

"No, no." Belle raises her hands to the kids. "It's okay." She picks up the item - the gauntlet - from the floor. "I just didn't expect to see this here."

Karley and Nick go back to cleaning up as an expression of betrayal forms on Belle's face.

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Rumplestiltskin is sitting at his dinner table, pulling the tray containing his tea cup towards him.

"So, I figured it out - " Belle says, standing beside him. " - why you collect so many magical objects. You have a hole in your heart." She points out, knowingly.

"There's only one thing missing from my life right now." Rumple looks up at Belle. "Clean clothes." He snaps his fingers, sending Belle outside of the castle to do his laundry.

Belle scowls in frustration, pinning a shirt to the line. "You're just upset because you know I'm right." She says to no one although she knows Rumple can hear her. "And no, I am not talking to myself because I know you can and do listen to me." She turns to pick up more laundry when a sound of a dog whimpering grabs her attention. She turns around to find a small dalmatian puppy looking up at her. "Hello, puppy." Belle walks slowly towards the puppy, giving it a kind smile. "Hi." The puppy barks and begins to run into the woods. Belle begins to go after it. "Where did you go?" She wonders, looking around.

Suddenly, Belle is grabbed from behind by a covered figure, who puts their hand over her mouth to quiet her, dragging her away.

* * *

Storybrooke...

Over at Granny's Diner, Killian walks in, seeing the woman he loves sitting in a booth with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

"Swan." He calls out to her. "Come celebrate. For I may not be the savior, but I've just saved the day."

Confused, Emma turns to their new friends. "Hang on. Don't get your hopes up yet." She tells them before joining Killian at the bar. He pours them each a cup of rum from his flask. "Okay. What, exactly, are we celebrating?" She asks.

Killian hands Emma the cup. "The portal to Arendelle. I found it." Emma's shocked, but toasts with her boyfriend anyway. "So, bottoms up."

"You found a portal?" Emma asks.

"Well, I found Gold, and he told me where to locate one. A door in the ballroom of that Lakeside Mansion."

"The place where he tried to get rid of Avia and me? Killian, we can't trust him."

Killian nods, understanding her resistant. "Aye. But it appears our Rumplestiltskin has turned over a new leaf." But Emma still looked unconvinced. "He gave me a long-winded explanation about a portal. About how it brought the Snow Queen into this land. But the important thing is it works." Killian glances at their new friends. "All they have to do is walk through it."

"Then we should go." Emma exclaims.

"You do that. I, alas, bruised myself during the curse. Really need to get it seen to."

Killian starts to walk away, but Emma stops him. "Hey, Killian." She places her hand upon his cheek. Something wasn't right. "What's wrong? You're acting strange."

"Nothing." Killian assures her with a small smile before kissing her. "I'm fine. See you around, love."

Killian tries to walk away, but is unable to at first, forcefully grabbing Emma's hand. She gives him a worried look, feeling him shake under her touch. He finally lets go and walks out the diner with Emma following with concerned eyes.

* * *

Inside the back of his shop, Rumple lowers Killian's heart, having been the one controlling the pirate the entire time.

* * *

Across town, Avia leads her parents outside of the doctor's office.

"See, I told you I was fine." She gloats.

Snow and David shake their heads, amused. "Yes. We know." David says. "And we are grateful. But we feel better now knowing the doctor has checked you over."

Avia rolls her eyes. "And me just saying I'm okay is not good enough?"

Snow raises her brow at her daughter. "Do you want me to bring up the time you fell down into the mines and hit your head? And must I remind you of the recent events where you purposely ignored your fever?"

Avia looks away, knowing she's right. "No." Avia always had trouble admitting when something was wrong. So, she couldn't be upset at her parents for questioning her. "But now that you know I'm fine, can we please go and help Emma now?"

Snow takes out her cell phone and begins dialing her daughter's number. "Let me see where she is first."

"Come on." Avia urges. "It's a small town. " She starts to walk into the road. "I'm sure we can - "

Suddenly, a car honks causing Avia look up with wide eyes at the headlights coming towards her. Avia has a flashback from when she was six of Ingrid placing her in front of a speeding car, forcing her to stay put. "Avia!" David shouts. He runs up and grabs Avia just in time as the car speeds by, nearly missing her.

By this time, Snow had already dropped the call and both she and David were now standing in front of their daughter as she stands frozen in shock. "Avia!" Snow shouts.

David, who still has his hands firmly on both Avia's arms, shakes her slightly. "Avia!"

"David, she's in shock." Snow panics. Avia had turned pale white immediately.

She blinks, finally coming to, and looks at her parents. "I - I - I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm sorry. I - I - didn't see the car." Snow and David let out a heavy sigh of relief, pulling her into their arms, feeling Avia shake under their touch. "I promise." Avia says into her father's chest. "Can we just go find Emma now?"

They pull away, but can still see the fear on Avia's face. Snow brushes her hand over Avia's pale face. "Sweetheart, you are not fine. What happened?"

Avia shakes her head, looking down, closing her eyes in hopes of erasing the memory she thought she lost. "Nothing." She says, avoiding eye contact with her parents. "I just wasn't looking. Really. I'm okay."

David and Snow share a look of worry before turning back to their daughter. "How about we go back home and relieve Granny from her babysitting duties, and I'll give Emma a call on the way?"

Still in shock, Avia didn't have the strength to argue. "Uh. Yeah. Okay."

Thankful at how easy that was, Snow and David smile softly at Avia, who seemed to be getting her color back. "Great. Let's go."

The family starts to walk towards the apartment, but both David and Snow look down, a little surprised, when they feel their daughter's hands slide into both of theirs. It was obvious something triggered Avia. She loved affection from her parents, but it was usually Snow and David to initiate it first. And once Avia felt it was safe to do so, then she allowed herself to get close. But this was new. Avia needed her parents right now and Snow and David could feel that. Though, thrilled to hold their daughter's hands, it also saddened them to know it was because she was feeling something she didn't want to feel and needed her parents' reassurance.

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Having not heard from Belle for awhile, Rumplestiltskin decided to check in on his help. He makes his way out towards where she was supposed to be doing his laundry.

"Belle?" He calls out. "Belle!?" He walks towards the woods, searching for her. "Where have you gone? Don't tell me you've done something stupid like running away!" A raven flies above the Dark One, dropping a sand dollar in front of Rumple. He picks it up and senses something is up before waving his hand over it, popping up a holographic image of Belle tied up.

"Rumplestiltskin, I'm supposed to ask you for that gauntlet from Camelot." Belle says desperately to her master. "Bring it to the base of Demon's Bluff at midnight or I'll be killed."

Rumple is taken aback as he watches Belle sob, hearing men around her laugh. The image disappears and Rumple groans in frustration, looking up at the raven that is still flying above. "You!" He shouts at the bird. "I know where you came from! Tell your master I know who she is and she's just crossed a line!"

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Near the lake, Regina and Robin are sitting on a bench watching Marian and Roland play by the water.

"They look happy." Regina comments.

"Having Marian back in his life, it means so much to Roland." Robin says as Marian turns to her husband, giving him a small smile that he returns.

"I understand. At the end of the day, our children come first."

Robin turns to the formerly Evil Queen, seeing the dissatisfaction upon her face. "Regina?"

"She's his mother." Regina points out.

"I choose you."

Regina scoffs, amused by this, but then she sees that Robin is indeed serious. "But Roland." Robin sighs, looking at his son. "What would this look like to him?"

"It's gonna look like a messy, complicated situation, which it is." Robin admits. "But if I went back to my life with Marian, I'd be living a lie." Regina scoffs again, not believing what she is hearing. She was actually being chosen for once. She may actually get what she's always wanted. "The best example I can set to my son is to live truthfully - to follow my heart... to you." He then pulls out the missing page from the storybook out of his coat pocket. They both admire the illustration of themselves kissing on the page until suddenly...

"Papa!" Roland shouts out. "Papa, help!" Their happiness soon comes to an end when they look over at the boy standing over his unconscious mother. "Help, Papa!"

Robin and Regina hop off the bench and quickly run over. It seems Marian is slowly freezing once again. "I thought she was cured!" Robin exclaims.

"There must be some remnant of that spell still inside her." Regina assumes. "Even by now her heart should be infected."

"So, there's no hope?"

Regina sighs in frustration. "There may be another way to save her. Now that the ice wall is down, she could leave Storybrooke." She reluctantly admits. "She can cross the town line and enter a world without magic. Without magic, the harm to her would end."

"So, let's get to the town line!" He urges, going to pick up Marian.

Regina grabs his arm, stopping him. "Robin, you need to know something. It's a one-way trip." She reveals. "There's a curse on the town line, and once you leave, that's it."

"So, you're saying - "

"I'm saying that we can't just send Marian into an unknown world. Someone has to go with her - you and Roland." Robin looks away, knowing what that means. "And once you do go - " Regina exhales sharply. " - you can never come back."

* * *

Inside her car, Regina is watching over the town line where Robin and his family are saying goodbye to the Merry Men and Will Scarlet. The passenger door suddenly opens and Rumplestiltskin climbs inside.

"I hate goodbyes. Don't you?"

Regina sighs, heavily. "You have some nerve showing your face around me. Everyone is looking for you."

Rumple smirks. "Oh. I'm not worried. They will soon come to the realization that I am just trying to help. Belle believes me and that's all that matters."

Regina scowls at the imp. "Whatever that means. What do you want?" She asks, annoyed.

"Belle and I are taking a trip. I came to bid you farewell."

"Have you been living under a rock all day?" Rumple chuckles lightly. "There's a curse on the town line. If you leave, you can never come back."

"Hence the goodbye. But before I go, could you pass something on to your son?" He asks. Regina looks over to him wondering what he could possibly want her to say to her son. "Tell Nicholas I enjoyed his company these last few weeks and his charming attempts at snooping around my shop."

"You knew." Regina realizes.

"Oh, I knew." Rumple confirms. "Perhaps you can tell me why."

"He was looking for the impossible - " Regina says, bitterly. " - my happy ending." She shakes her head, chuckling at the thought. "The storybook has me written as a villain, and villains always lose, so he and Karley thought you might have a clue as to who the author is so I can make him change that."

Rumple nods, impressed. "Intriguing idea. But, alas, I've no clue as to his identity."

"I know." Regina stares back at her love, Robin Hood. "Villains don't get happy endings."

"It would appear, in your case, that that's true."

Regina furrows her brows as a thought comes to mind. "You and Belle seem content. How were you able to get one?"

"Because I took it." Rumple answers, confidently. "And, quite frankly, you should stop moping and do the same thing. I mean, if this Marian died, all would be well, would it not?"

Regina nods. "That's no longer me." She struggles to say.

"Being good doesn't mean good things will happen."

"This sounds like the old Rumplestiltskin talking." She squints at the Dark One. "I thought you changed."

"More like evolved. Coming back from the dead and being a slave to the Wicked Witch tends to do that to you. But if you don't think villains can get happy endings, just watch me take one. There's no Author of my fate, no storybook with my destiny. I've been a villain a thousand times over, and yet I'm about to get everything I desire." Rumple takes Regina's hand, confusing her. "As unbelievable as it sounds, I want the same for you."

With that, Rumple opens the car door and steps out, leaving Regina to take in everything he has said. She sits, staring at Robin and Marian, remembering her past - remembering what she could possibly change with just a snap of her fingers. But then, Nicholas and Karley enter her mind. She's not the Evil Queen anymore. She's their mother. And as their mother she has to do the right thing.

Regina steps out of her car and joins the others at the town line. "The diner I told you about is just a few miles down the road." She explains to Robin.

"Right." Robin nods, understanding. "Uh, Regina - "

"And you have the map I gave you?" She asks, interrupting. "And the money, so that should be plenty to get you started."

"Yes, but - "

"Good." Regina forces a sad smile. "Then you should go." She couldn't hear what Robin had to say for fear that she might change her mind."

"Thank you." He says, sincerely.

Marian shivers, almost falling, but Robin quickly moves back and catches her. "She needs to cross the line now." Regina tells him.

"Okay. You guys go." Robin tells his wife and son. "I'll be right behind you, I promise. I just - I just need a moment, okay?"

Marian nods, understanding. "Of course." She looks over at Regina. "Thank you." Regina gives her a soft smile back. Marian then takes Roland's hand and the two cross over the line where Marian is instantly cured. Robin and Regina watch from the other side as the two both laugh in happiness. Marian then notices Storybrooke is no longer visible to her. "Robin?" She panics.

"Your family is waiting." Regina tells him from the other side. "Go."

Robin reluctantly steps towards the line, but not without one final long and passionate kiss with his true love. They pull apart, both with tears in their eyes, just staring at one another, taking each other in one last time. Robin keeps hold of Regina's hand as he steps across the line, leaving forever.

"Papa!" Roland shouts, happily, finally seeing his father again.

Though Robin can no longer see Regina; Regina watches as the tears fall from Robin's eyes before he finally turns towards his family and picks up his son. Robin turns sadly to the invisible town once more, thinking about Regina, before turning to his now healthy wife. Regina watches as Robin places his arm around Marian and they begin walking away.

Regina pulls out the missing page from her coat pocket, giving one last tearful look before tearing it into pieces and dropping it on the ground as she walks away, pulling out her cell phone.

"It's me." She says, as she continues to walk towards her car. "You were right. He is definitely up to something."

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

At Demon's Bluff, Rumplestiltskin is waving the gauntlet around. "I have what you want, dearie." He exclaims. "Now show yourself."

With her hands still tied together, Belle stumbles out in his view from out of the cave. "Rumple! Help!"

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin!" A voice echos. A flock of birds fly around in a group, forming a figure. "Do help her!"

"Maleficent." Rumple smiles, impressed. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm not here for your praise." She tells him. "Give me the gauntlet and you can have your wench back."

Rumple laughs. "Seeing as how you asked so nicely - " He raises his hand, using his magic to lift Maleficent in the air, choking her. She begins to gasp. "You think you can steal from the Dark One and live? Fatal mistake, dearie! Any last words?" He growls, angrily.

"I'm...not...alone." Maleficent gasps with a chuckle.

Confused, Rumple looks around and sees a tentacle slither out, wrapping itself around Belle's neck, and another around her chest, choking her as well. "The sea witch." He exclaims.

The witch walks out from her hiding, laughing. "Such a pretty thing." She comments. "Seems a shame I'll have to crack her pipes."

"Harm one hair on her head, Maleficent burns." Rumple threatens.

"And Ursula will kill your maid - " Cruella De Vil emerges from the cave as well. " - and where will that leave us?"

"Cruella!" Rumple seems surprised to see them all together. "Thought I caught a whiff of desperation and gin. Last time we crossed, it looked like things weren't going your way. And unless you hand back my maid, they won't be this time, either."

"Shall I get you a step-stool? So you can look in my eyes when you threaten me?"

"I don't need to threaten you, dearie. It took three of you to get this far, and I promise it isn't far enough."

Cruella shrugs. "Have it your way. Ursula, darling, crush the maid's heart."

Ursula tightens her hold on Belle, choking her even more. Rumple watches, contemplating on what to do. Seeing the fear and desperation on Belle's face, he finally tosses the gauntlet over and drops Maleficent with an angry growl. Satisfied, Ursula releases Belle. "That was a rather risky endeavor for an old glove, dearies."

"Oh, the risk was worth it." Ursula assures him. "For too long we've lived in a world where the heroes always win."

"And the gauntlet will reveal our enemies' weaknesses, and we will be the victors." Cruella adds.

"Let her go." Maleficent tells them.

Ursula shoves Belle into Rumple's arms before the three women poof away. Belle looks up at the Dark One baffled by what he's just done for her. "Why would you do that? I mean, with that object - "

"They still won't be able to harm you." Rumple assures her.

Belle looks softly at the imp, confused. "Why do you care about me?"

Taken aback, unable to reveal his true feelings, he pushes Belle away. "I don't. But if anyone's gonna crush your heart, it's gonna be me."

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

At the apartment, Snow is on the phone with Emma as David walks back and forth with Neal in his arms.

"I don't understand. This seems too easy." She says. "Um. Okay. We will meet you there then." Snow hangs up and looks at the husband. "Gold supposedly found a way to get Anna and Elsa back home. He apparently told Hook, who past it on to Emma. They are on their way now."

"We will drop Neal off at Granny's on the way." David places a now sleeping Neal into his bassinet. "Let's go let Avia know."

* * *

Upstairs, Avia is sitting on the floor surrounded by hers and Emma's belongings from when they were kids, along with the paperwork on Ingrid and the things Ingrid had kept from them when she and Emma lived with her. So invested to find out more about her past with Ingrid, Avia doesn't even hear the knock on her door.

"Avia, we're coming in." Snow calls out before she and David walk in. "Avia, Em - " Snow stops, confused by what she's seeing.

"Avia, what are you doing?" David asks.

"In that video Emma had where Ingrid was holding me." Avia begins, keeping her focus down at the papers in front of her. "There's a reason she took mine and Emma's memories away. She didn't want to us to remember her, which means we didn't remember the good times either. I remember she loved us, or she loved Emma." Avia groans in frustration. "I - I can't really remember. I just know she was nice to me. She didn't want to hurt me, or she didn't act like she wanted to hurt me until - " Avia stops her rant unable to finish her sentence as she remembers her flashback.

Snow and David look at one another. "Maybe you should just go." Snow whispers to her husband. "I'll stay here with Avia."

Avia's head then shoots up. "Where are you going? Did Emma call?"

Snow slowly nods. "Yes. They found a portal of some kind." Avia moves the papers away and jumps to her feet. "But, honey, maybe you should stay here. You seem distracted."

"No!" Avia shakes her head. "I have to go. I have to say goodbye to Elsa and Anna."

She goes to walk towards the door, but David gently grabs her by the arm, turning her back towards them. "Avia, you need to calm down first. Something is obviously bothering you. I'm sure Anna and Elsa will understand if you're not there to see them off."

"No!" Avia shouts again. "Dad, I'm going. You can't stop me this time."

Avia removes her arm out of David's grip and walks out of the room. "David - " Snow exhales.

"We can't stop her, Snow." David interrupts. "We will deal with this when we get back." He walks out, leaving Snow alone.

Snow looks down at the paperwork, noticing a picture colored in crayon. She bends down and picks it up. It's a picture of four stick figures - a family. Snow smiles sadly, running her hand over the childlike signature on the edge of the page.

 _Avia_  
 _Age Five_

A silent tear falls down Snow's cheek as she holds the drawing close to her chest. If only she could have given Avia her family a long time ago. She sighs, placing the drawing on on the dresser before walking out of the bedroom with determination to help her daughter get through whatever she is going through.

* * *

Up in the clock tower, Rumple and Killian prepare for the ritual of cleaving the Dark One from the dagger and the power that he has longed for.

"When the stars on the hat align with those in the sky, we shall begin." Rumple explains.

"You mean I shall end." Killian says, bitterly. "Let's not start mincing our words now."

"Oh, how brave. I half-expected you to crumble at the precipice of your demise."

Killian glares furiously at the imp. "I'm not the one who's a coward."

Rumple then raises Killian's heart that is in his hand. "Well, then, you'll enjoy watching this coward crush your heart."

He then raises his hand, using his magic to open the top of the clock tower, revealing the evening sky that is slowly setting in.

* * *

Over at the Lakeside Mansion, David, Snow, and Avia meet up with Emma, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff before walking inside the mansion and into a room where they find the portal Rumple spoke of.

Anna gasps, happily, seeing the designs along the portal's doorway. "Crocuses! Arendelle crocuses! Elsa, we're almost home."

Emma stops Anna from opening the door. "Wait, maybe I should open it. Magic can be unpredictable."

Elsa reaches over and takes Emma's hand. "So, this is it."

"Appears so."

"Thank you for taking such good care of my sister." Anna says sincerely to the group.

Emma smiles. "It's kind of what we do."

"It's our pleasure." Snow adds. "Now, don't you all have a kingdom to go save?"

"We sure do." Anna frowns at the thought of Hans and his brothers. "I hope Hans isn't too comfortable on that throne 'cause I'm gonna knock him right off the minute we get back."

"And the second minute we're back, maybe we could get married?" Kristoff wonders. "Just a thought." He shrugs, receiving a smile from his fiance.

"Emma, thank you for everything." Elsa begins while Anna goes around the group, giving them each a hug. "You've done so much. I could never repay you." She smiles at Avia, who is standing near, and pulls her into a side hug. "The both of you." Avia chuckles as Elsa also brings Emma into their hug. They pull apart and Avia stands back in front of her parents. "It's time." Elsa sighs. "Please, thank Hook and Mr. Gold for us, as well."

Emma raises her brows at the mention of Rumple. "Don't worry. We'll thank Gold alright." She mumbles. Emma then walks over to the portal and opens the door.

Elsa smiles, relieved to go back home. She steps through it, followed by Kristoff. Anna starts to follow, but stops, turning curiously at the group. "I wish I had met this Mr. Gold. He seems super helpful. Who is he? I mean, who is he in the other world?" Emma goes to answer, but Anna interrupts. "Wait, let me guess. He was a fairy godfather, wasn't he?"

David chuckles. "Well, not exactly." He glances at his daughters as he steps up to Anna to explain. "He was an evil sorcerer you're lucky you never met. Rumplestiltskin."

Anna's faces drops to disdain. "Wait, what?"

"You know him?" Emma asks, surprised by Anna's expression. "He explicitly said he didn't know anything about you."

"Well, that's a lie. Not that I'm surprised. All he does is lie." Anna then turns and steps in the portal.

As the door closes, Emma turns to her parents and Avia. "So, Gold really has been playing us the whole time."

Suddenly, Avia screams out in pain, falling to her knees. "Avia!" They all shout before she suddenly disappears.

"Where'd she go?!" David yells.

* * *

At the clock tower, the stars appear to be aligning. Rumple waves his dagger over the box, which causes the hat to come out just when Avia appears, still holding herself from the pain shooting through her body.

"Nice for you to join us, Miss. Swan." Rumple says, gravely.

Struggling to breathe, Avia looks around at where she is at, recognizing the clock tower, and sees Rumple and Killian standing off to the side. She glares at the pirate, who turns away disgusted by himself. "If you want my magic - " Avia breathes out heavily. " - you can have it. I won't fight you."

Rumple chuckles. "No worries, dearie. You wouldn't be able to fight even if you tried." He places the dagger down and uses his magic to levitate the hat. Once in the air, it bursts with the stars and purple magic in the air. "It's time." Rumple gives Killian a look. Killian closes his eyes, wishing he didn't have to do what he was about to do. He turns to Avia and grabs her by the arm, lifting her up.

"What are you doing, Hook!?" Avia seethes.

Killian brings Avia closer to Rumple. "I'm sorry, Avia." He says with deep sadness in his voice. "He has my heart."

And that's when Avia turns to the Dark One and notices Killian's heart in his hand. Before she can react, the magic from the hat begins to emanate, taking hold of not only herself, but Rumple as well, who laughs triumphantly. "Wish there was another way, dearie." He grins menacingly at Avia. "But, alas, there is not." With his magic, Rumple holds out his hand and immediately Avia's magic shoots out from her body and starts to flow through Rumple's.

Down below the tower doors open and Emma and Snow run in. "Gold! Stop!" Emma shouts.

Rumple looks down at his interruption as he continues to take Avia's magic. "I'm sorry. I can't. I've waited too long for this."

Snow finally sees what he is doing to her daughter. "Avia!" She and Emma attempt to run up the stairs, but Rumple waves his hand, freezing them both in place.

Still struggling to breathe, or even speak, as her magic is being ripped from her, she glances down at her frozen mother and sister. Rumple takes in the last of Avia's magic and releases her from his hold, causing Avia to fall down to the ground, lifeless. Killian looks down with widen eyes, knowing even in his demise, Emma will never forgive him for this. Rumple laughs, loudly. "Finally." He then looks at Killian. "Well, maybe not everything has gone just as planned. But this next part - I'm really gonna enjoy." He squeezes Killian's heart, causing Killian to scream out in pain. His face then falls in confusion as he attempts to squeeze the pirate's heart again, but is unable to. "I don't understand. Why can't I - "

"Because I commanded you not to." Rumple turns around and is surprised to see Belle, holding the real dagger. "Drop the heart." Rumple reluctantly drops Killian's heart right into the pirate's hand. "Return Avia's magic."

Rumple narrows his eyes desperately at his wife. "Belle, you don't - "

"Return it, Rumple!" Rumple holds out his hand to the lifeless girl and allows her magic to release from his body, back into her's. He breathes out heavily, no longer feeling the immense power. "Now release everyone." Rumple waves his hand, unfreezing Snow and Emma. The ritual comes to an end and the hat sucks back up the magic and stars it had released, sealing itself back in the box. "And now? Now you can take us to the town line because we need to be alone for what comes next."

Rumple does as told and poofs them both out of the clock tower and near the town line. "Belle, what are you doing?" Rumple finally asks. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I think I'm finally understanding." Belle scowls at her husband as she directs him with the dagger closer to the line. "I'm facing the truth."

"No, please put the dagger down and let me explain."

"No! It's my turn to talk. You can't lie your way out of this one this time, Rumple. Do you remember the first time you saved my life?" She asks. "You traded for me. I thought I saw something in you, something good. Well, I found that gauntlet today. And that's when I finally realized that all the signs I'd been seeing were correct." Her voice breaks as she forces herself to admit what she's always known. "You'd never give up power for me, Rumple. You never have. You never will."

"You don't understand."

"No. You told me that gauntlet could lead you to someone's weakness, to the thing they loved the most. Well, you know where it led me, Rumple? To the real dagger. Your true love is your power."

"I like the power." Rumple admits. "But there's nothing wrong with power, not when it means that - that we - that we can have it all."

Belle sobs. "You like the power so much, you were willing to kill a child just to gain more. I just wanted you, Rumple. I wanted to be chosen, not - I tried to be everything for you, Rumple." She shakes her head as the tears fall. "But I wasn't. And I lost my way trying to help you find yourself. But not anymore."

"Please, Belle." Rumple begs. "I'll make it up to you. I've changed once before. I can do it again."

Belle chuckles in disgust. "You've never changed."

"Please." Rumple cries.

"No!" Belle shouts. "It's too late. You're the dangerous one, Rumple, and you always will be." Belle takes a deep breath and holds up the dagger. "Rumplestiltskin, I command you - " She orders as Rumple begins to slowly step backwards towards the town line. " - to leave Storybrooke."

"Belle, no. Please. I won't be able to come back." He panics.

"I know." Belle cries out.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You already have."

"Belle, please. I'm afraid. Belle!" Unable to control himself, he is forced by the dagger and his wife to cross the town line. Belle looks away, unable to watch, as Rumple stumbles around, falling down due to his injured leg. "Belle!" Rumple looks up, no longer seeing his wife, nor the town. "No!" Belle continues to cry as Rumple continues to beg, looking down at an empty road. "Belle, please!"

* * *

Arendelle...

A portrait of the three deceased Arendelle princesses - Ingrid, Helga and Gerda - is placed proudly inside of one of the castle rooms as Elsa stands, admiring it. Once they returned, they were able to take back their kingdom away from Hans and his brothers, and were now looking forward to celebrating Anna and Kristoff with their wedding, finally.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Elsa turns to her sister, Anna, who is dressed in a lavish wedding gown. "I found it hidden in the east wing." Elsa's face drops in awe, causing Anna to become worried. "What? Is it my hair? You're right. I should have worn the braids."

Elsa laughs. "Anna, you look absolutely perfect."

Anna smiles, bashfully. "I wouldn't say perfect." As Anna places her gloves on her hands, she takes notice of her battle wounds. "Did you see these bruises?"

"Have you seen Hans' eye?" Elsa retorts.

"Yeah." Anna laughs. "Totally worth it." She places the glove onto her hand. "Okay. Let's get this wedding on the road. I mean 'on the aisle.'"

Anna starts to walk away, but she see's Elsa still standing still. "Anna, why did you do it? Why did you postpone your whole wedding just to find out the truth?"

"Elsa - " She chuckles. " - you're my sister. I couldn't walk down this aisle unless you were as happy as I was."

"Anna, I'm very happy." Elsa pulls Anna into a hug.

They pull away, inhaling, blissfully. "What is that amazing smell?" Anna wonders

They both sniff the air again until the realization hits them both. "Chocolate!" They exclaim, enthusiastically.

"You ready?" Elsa asks.

"Ready."

The door opens to the chapel and the two sisters take one another's hand, making their way in, finally getting their happy endings.

* * *

Storybrooke...

At Granny's Diner, Emma is holding Killian's heart in her hands.

"Just be gent - " Emma quickly shoves the heart into the pirate's chest. "Ooh!"

"Sorry. i just thought if I did it quickly, it'd be like ripping off a - " Killian interrupts her by bringing her into a passionate kiss. " - band-aid." Emma breathes out once they are apart.

"I told you, Swan." He whispers, lovingly. "I'm a survivor."

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina is sitting at the bar, depressed, when Emma sits down next to her.

"I'm not in the mood for a hope speech, Emma."

"You're mistaking me for my mother." Emma tells her. "Besides, you don't need a speech. You need a drinking buddy. Shots?"

Regina looks at the savior, intrigued by the offer. "Sure." She agrees. "Why not?"

"Two." Emma asks the waitress. "You know you did the right thing today."

Regina looks at Emma, annoyed. "There it is - a hope speech. I thought we were drinking."

Emma rolls her eyes. "It's not a speech. It's a compliment."

"Well, I don't need your validation. I know I did the right thing. I know because I'm miserable - again."

The waitress sets two shots down in front of them. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, so is Gold."

"It does." The two clink their glasses together.

The front door bursts open and Nick and Karley run through. "Whoa. Slow down, you two."

"You guys have to come." Karley says, excitedly. "We found something big!"

"You're gonna want to see this." Nick smiles at his mother.

* * *

Inside the Lakeside Mansion, Emma and Regina follow Nick and Karley up the stairs.

"After everything that happened between Mr. Gold and Avia, and the unexplained portal, Karley and I decided to take a closer look at this place." Nick explains.

"And we found something." Karley adds.

They walk down a hallway and are surprised when they see Nick pull down one of the lights, revealing to be a lever. The wall in front of them opens, revealing a library. "A library." Regina gasps.

"Not just any library. Look." Nick pulls a book off the shelf.

"That looks like Avia's book." Emma states.

"Only it's blank." Karley tells them. "They all are."

Regina grabs the book and looks through the blank pages. "And if this place is full of potential storybooks - " Nick says, looking at his mother.

Regina smiles at her son. " - then maybe this is the author's house." She finishes, proudly. "You both did it." She pulls her kids into a hug.

Emma, however, was confused by this. "Did what? What's going on?"

"Well, we were looking for the author. I was hoping he could write me a happier story." Regina explains.

Emma nods, thinking it over. "I'm in." She says, needing no further explanation.

Regina raises her brows, surprised. "You are?"

"I made you a promise I intend to keep. Everyone deserves their happy ending."

* * *

At the apartment, David and Snow watch from their bedroom as Avia continuously rewinds the tape of herself in Ingrid's arms.

"I'm worried, David." Snow says, nervously biting her nails. "I don't understand what she is looking for."

David shakes his head, baffled. "I don't know, Snow. She's not herself."

"And after what just happened with Gold. She needs to be resting. It's like it didn't affect her at all."

They continue to watch as Avia stares at the screen, staring at herself and Ingrid.

* * *

Six Weeks Later

In New York City, a bus comes to a stop and the door opens. With his cane in hand, Rumplestiltskin steps out onto the busy street, not looking too good.

 _'There may come a day when the students surpass the master, but today is not that day. I want my gauntlet.'_

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Rumpelstiltskin is standing back at Demon's Bluff with Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella De Vil.

"We made a deal, Rumple." Maleficent reminds him. "And you never go back on a deal."

"No. I paid a ransom." He corrects her. "Quite different. Demanding a ransom from the Dark One is not a deal. It's a death wish, and a fool's errand." He uses his magic to instantly take back the magical glove, shocking the evil women. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

* * *

New York City...

Rumple enters an aquarium.

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"Whatever you're up to, it'll never work." Cruella informs him. "The game is rigged. The villains never win. Why don't you join us? Perhaps we can change the game together."

* * *

New York City...

Rumple continues to walk through the aquarium.

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Rumple looks back at his students. "You severely underestimate me, dearie. I always win. And I win alone. I certainty don't need to join you, Queens of Darkness." He giggles, holding out the gauntlet.

* * *

New York City...

"It's all I got." A woman worker says to the fish inside the tank. "If you're not happy about it, try eating each other."

"I hear cannibalism is frowned upon in the aquatic world." Rumple says, standing in front of Ursula, who is surprised to see the man. "Or maybe you could tell me differently."

She chuckles. "So, this is what a man who always wins looks like."

"I assure you, Ursula, my situation is only temporary."

"Really?" She asks, amused. "How you gonna fix that, play the lotto?"

"I'd like to tell you a story. It's about heroes and villains, good vs. evil. Where the villains always lose."

"Seems like someone's changed his tune."

"I've learned the rules do apply to me, but also there's someone who can change those rules."

"Who?"

"For now, let's call him 'The Author.'"

"Pretentious. I hate him already." Ursula says, quickly.

"Then let's go see him. Tell him what we think. Unless you prefer life as a fish-food dispenser."

"But if you're coming to me for help, I can assume it won't be easy." Ursula states. "Who's standing in our way?"

"The usual people - the heroes. Let's get your things. We've two more stops to make."

* * *

The Forbidden Fortress / Many Years Ago...

Inside Maleficent's Fortress, a guard is standing in the main hall when suddenly, a tentacle grabs him and throws him aside.

"Stop!" Maleficent orders Ursula. "Just who the hell might you be?"

Ursula turns and grabs Maleficent's staff with her tentacle, struggling to take it. "Ursula." She introduces herself. "But you can call me 'your majesty.'"

"I don't bow down to fish." Maleficent says in disgust.

"Who are you?" Ursula asks in frustration.

"I'm the person whose valet you either knocked out, strangled, or tried to impregnate. I don't know what those tentacles are for."

"I was invited here." Ursula states, peeved at having her tentacles mocked. "What's your excuse?"

"This is my home."

"So why did you send for me?"

"Believe me, I did not send for you." Maleficent glares.

"Then what - "

Ursula is then cut off by two barking Rottweiler dogs running towards them. The two witches prepare to defend themselves when Cruella De Vil walks up from behind. "I wouldn't do that." She warns them. "Don't worry. They don't eat fish or dragon. Unless I tell them to." Cruella bends down and breathes green smoke into the dogs' faces, calming them down instantly. "Thank you, my darlings." She says to the dogs. "A wonderful job. I'll take it from here." She stands back up, looking back at the witches. "Now, who's gonna tell me what in the hell I'm doing in this ghastly place?"

"Lovely question, because this 'ghastly place' is my home, and I didn't ask for any visitors." Maleficent says, scowling at the two unwanted guests.

"I received specific instructions."

"As did I." Ursula states.

"I don't care. You're trespassing." Maleficent tells them. "And do you know what I do with trespassers?" She begins to raise her staff.

"Don't even think about it." Ursula warns her.

"Now, now, ladies." Rumplestiltskin calls out to them from behind. "Don't tear each other apart. I need you all in one piece - or rather, three pieces."

"Rumplestiltskin. It was you." Maleficent realizes he's the one who summoned them.

He bows. "Guilty."

"Someone wanna tell me why I left the sea for this?" Ursula asks.

"Oh, yes. The reason for this little ' _tete-a-tete-a-tete_... _a-tete_.' We all have something in common, apart from mutual distaste. We're villains." Rumple explains. "And it's time the villains got their happy endings."

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

The second hand on the clock tower changes from 8:15 to 8:16 as the townspeople of Storybrooke are walking and driving through the streets on their way to start their mornings.

Regina, Nick, and Karley walk out of Granny's Diner just in time for the school bus. Regina gives her kids each a hug before they step onto the bus to start their day at school.

* * *

Later that morning, Regina is back inside the mayoral office, unpacking her belongings, retaking her position as mayor. Snow decided it was best to resign and return to teaching so that she can be closer to her children, and actually do what she enjoys: teach and be a mother. Regina looks up and sees the bird painting Snow had hung up and frowns at the piece. She conjures a fireball, throwing it at the art piece, which dissipates and brings a wide smile to her face.

* * *

Outside Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer, Emma walks up to Killian, who had been waiting for her with a cup of coffee in hand. They both smile lovingly at one another before embracing in a kiss. Killian then wraps his arm around Emma and the two walk passed the antique shop which now shows a 'closed' sign on the door, having not been open since Belle sent Rumplestiltskin away.

The couple make their way towards the library where Belle is unlocking the doors. They all greet one another, and Killian gives Emma another kiss before following Belle inside.

* * *

Over at the Charmings' apartment, David opens the front door for Granny, who is there to watch over Neal while the parents head to their jobs. As Granny walks over to Neal, who is sleeping peacefully in his bassinet, David grabs his holster and jacket and walks into the kitchen to kiss his wife goodbye.

Snow smiles at her husband, watching as he walks out. Grabbing her own bag, along with Avia's, Snow steps up to the stairs that lead to their daughters' room.

* * *

Upstairs, Avia is sitting on the floor, against her bed, her now dark green eyes are dark and puffy. She looks like she hadn't slept in weeks, which is true. Avia was still investigating her time with Ingrid. But not only Ingrid, Avia still had her powers, and she wanted them gone. So, she has been staying up trying to figure out ways to get rid of them without destroying her or the town. She hated this power. She hated what it was doing to her. And she couldn't help but wonder if she just gave into the darkness if things would just be better for everyone?

"Avia!" Snow shouts from downstairs. Avia jumps from her spot on the floor. She was clearly focused on the small television in front of her. She pauses the tape of herself and Ingrid, and with her tired eyes she looks towards the stairs. "Sweetheart, you're going to make us both late for school! Let's go!"

Avia lets out a long sigh and looks at the paused tape. She had been going at this for weeks and has still found nothing. Her parents and Emma thought Avia had gotten over this search of why she has good and evil running through her blood after she found nothing in the paperwork that Ingrid had stored. So, to make them happy, Avia just kept it all to herself. She brought in an old television she found in the pawn shop and hid it in her room until she was alone to continue her research. She needed to know how a woman, who held her so close and obviously looked as if she loved her in that video and according to Avia's memories, could protect her so strongly and want to adopt her, and then one night place her in the middle of the road to almost get hit by a car. Avia needed to know why she was chosen. Why the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the sister of the Savior was chosen to keep good and evil in balance.

Knowing her mother was waiting impatiently for her downstairs, Avia grabs the T.V. and puts it into her closet, covering it with a sheet, before grabbing her jacket and heading downstairs.

* * *

Inside the library, Killian is examining a bulletin board he put together, containing miscellaneous information regarding the Sorcerer's hat and the missing fairies.

Furious that they still have found nothing, Killian throws the board, and Belle, who is standing behind the desk, looks up, displeased. "Well, I see you still have your temper."

"Six weeks and nothing." Killian states, angrily. "They're still trapped inside that bloody hat."

"Look, we just have to keep at it, okay?" She says, calmly, while Killian puts the bulletin board back in place. "But we will find a spell to release the fairies. I mean, these translations are difficult - " She points to the open book in front of her. " - but I've reached out to some of the finest minds in the world, and one of them will get back to us. I know it."

Killian lets out a long sigh. "If we're reduced to those magic boxes, then I'd say hope is in short supply."

"They, uh - " Belle taps the top of the computer monitor. " - call it the internet. And it can help us. And once we get the fairies out of the hat, they can help us release everyone else, including that poor old man that you put in there."

"All because I let myself be tricked by that crocodile. How could I have been so weak?" Killian asks himself, still clearly beating himself over what happened.

Belle begins to push a cart of books over to the bookshelves. "Well, we both were. You know, Rumpelstiltskin got the best of us. And you're right. You should've been stronger, but you weren't. And, well, neither was I." Killian walks closer, feeling sympathy for the librarian. "I should've seen through him."

"You were blinded by love. What was my excuse?"

Belle shrugs. "Probably the same. Just for someone else."

"Well, he's right about one thing - love is a weapon, a dangerous and persuasive as magic."

"Yeah." Belle agrees as she begins placing the books into their rightful places on the shelf. "He had both of our hearts."

"Hey. As big a bastard as he was, he did love you."

Belle nods, looking up at Killian with glistening blue eyes. "And now he's gone from our lives forever. I just - I just hope he's found whatever it is he's looking for."

* * *

New York City...

Inside an apartment, a microwave timer is counting down seconds as Rumplestiltskin watches. Ursula walks in, rolling her eyes at the weak man.

"Ugh." The microwave beeps. "That means it's ready." She informs the already knowing man.

Rumple opens the microwave that contains his Ramon Noodles. "Yes, I know how to work a microwave, thank you."

"Because the Dark One did so much cooking in his time." She says, sarcastically.

"Well, worry not. My power extends far beyond Ramon Noodles."

"Yeah, just not in this life. You know, I'm beginning to think you're a lot of talk, a lot of empty promises about happy endings, when all you do is eat my food, sleep on my couch." Ursula complains, walking into her kitchen. "That better not be the last Ramon! Do I look like I'm made of money? I work at an aquarium."

"No, that's not what you do. What you do is complain. You know why?" He scowls at the sea witch talking quietly to her fish that are swimming around in their aquariums. "Because your life, for want of a better term, is crap."

"Hey, are you forgetting who's been taking care of you?"

"Please." Rumple says with a mouthful of Ramon. "Providing re-heatable noodles and what might charitable be called shelter - no great gift. Certainly not compared to what I'm providing. I'm gonna fix all your problems."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you well enough to know you don't care about me."

"No, I don't. I care about me. You're lucky our problems just so happen to align." As Rumple continues to eat his noodles, an email pops up on the computer screen.

"You got something?" Ursula asks.

Rumple smiles. "The beginning."

"Of what?"

"The end of our misery. It's time to visit an old friend."

* * *

In a place called Great Neck, Long Island, Rumple and Ursula approach a mansion, which is surrounded by a group of people.

"So, this is where she lives?" Ursula asks. "I guess some are doing better than others."

Inside the house, FBI agents are removing items and a man is being taken away in handcuffs. "Look at this." A distraught Cruella De Vil cries as she follows behind. "This is too awful. Darling, do we need all these theatrics?"

"We're doing better." Rumple says to Ursula as the two of them head to their old friend.

As Cruella's husband is forced into a police car, she grabs one of her fur coats from a rack. "Sorry, lady." An agent says, trying to take the coat back.

Cruella pulls back, resisting. "This was mine before." She puts on the coat while the agent walks away, leaving her alone.

"Cruella De Vil." Rumple says from behind.

Cruella scowls, hearing her old name. "No one calls me that here." She turns around to face Rumple and Ursula.

"Well, I'm sorry, dearie, but Cruella Feinberg doesn't have quite the same ring."

"What in the hell are you two doing here?"

"Looking to regain our greater glory. A glory I can soon return to you both, if you join me." Rumple answers.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Well, maybe you should." Cruella refuses, walking away. "Things have changed." Rumple calls out. She stops, turning back around, curiously. "Mea Culpa. Our last time together was less ideal. But now? Now our interests align once more. You have lost all you have, and so have we. That's why I'm here. To put an end to having everything taken away."

"Oh, not everything." Cruella corrects the Dark One. She presses a clicker which opens the garage to her mansion, revealing her vintage car. She smiles proudly and walks towards it.

"And where are you gonna go with these paltry material possessions?"

"To get myself some less paltry possessions."

Rumple shrugs. "An empty pursuit. You're gonna end up right back where you started."

"I will never go back to where I started." She sneers.

"I can get back everything you've lost and more."

"You know, you talk a good game, Dark One, but can you deliver in a world with no magic where apparently walking is a challenge?"

"Ah, but there is magic in this world." Rumple corrects her. "You just have to know where to look. I know you don't trust me. But the good news is, if you follow me, you won't have to. Aren't you tired of feeling ordinary?"

Cruella thinks for a moment, giving in. "Get in." She says with a grin. Rumple and Ursula walk over to the car. "Now then, darling, where are we going?"

"A quaint little town called Storybrooke." Rumple says, as they each climb into the car.

With that, Cruella drives the three of them away, speeding out of her driveway, on their way to back to how things used to be.

* * *

Storybrooke...

Meanwhile, at Storybrooke High School, Avia is sitting in her desk, barely listening to anything the teacher is saying. She couldn't really focus considering she had other things on her mind that she was sure were more important than geometry.

So, as the teacher's back is turned, writing on the board, Avia is staring in boredom, when suddenly the projector catches on fire, frightening everyone in the room.

The teacher gasps and quickly grabs the fire extinguisher, blowing out the fire. All the kids in the room are chattering from the excitement all while Avia stares at what happened with widened eyes. "Now." The teacher stands with his hands on his hips, looking at his class in disappointment. "Who did that? That was a brand new projector."

All the kids turn to one specific person - the only one with magic. Avia slouches in her desk, embarrassed. "Avia, did you do that?" Nick asks, sternly.

Avia grimaces, shrugging. "I didn't mean to."

* * *

Now, Avia is sitting out in the hallway, outside of the principal's office, waiting for her mother. The most unfortunate thing about her mother giving up her mayoral position is now she is back teaching - at Avia's high school.

Avia is leaning her head back against the wall, her eyes closed, when she hears clicking of heels heading her way. She silently sighs, knowing exactly who those footsteps are for.

"I know you hate Math, but did you really have to set the projector on fire to prove it?"

Avia opens one eye, looking up at her mom, who is standing in front of her, her arms folded and eyebrows raised. Avia opens her other eye and sighs. "I didn't mean to." She repeats. "I didn't even realize I did it until it happened."

Snow frowns at this as she sits on the other side of her daughter. "What do you mean you didn't realize it until it happened?"

"Mom, do you really think I'd purposely set the projector on fire? I was just looking at it, thinking of how much I didn't want to be there, and then, suddenly, I see Mr. Carter extinguishing it."

Snow raises her brow, intrigued. "You were just looking at it?" Avia nods. "No hands? No movement?"

"Just looking at it." Avia shrugs.

"Your magic must be advancing."

Avia groans, dropping her head back on the wall, closing her eyes. "Great."

Snow furrows her brows, looking closely at her daughter. She places her hand onto Avia's cheek. "Honey, are you feeling okay?"

Avia moves her head away from her mother's touch. "I'm fine, Mom." She says with irritation in her voice.

Snow frowns. "Avia, no, you are not." She scoots closer. She grabs under Avia's chin to move her face towards her, finally seeing the dark circles under her daughter's eyes. "Have you slept at all? You look exhausted."

"Mom - "

"Are you having nightmares again?"

"Mom, I'm fine! Stop!" Avia yells, shocking Snow, and a few passerby's.

"Avia!" Snow exclaims.

Avia shakes her head, running her hands down her face. "I'm sorry." She says, quietly. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry. Really."

Snow takes out her cell phone from her pocket. "Okay. I'm calling your father."

Avia scoffs. "What? Why?"

"Because you are tired, and don't you dare tell me you're not, young lady." Snow says, before Avia can protests. "You are going to go home and you are going to sleep."

Avia just rolls her eyes and drops her head back onto the wall, listening as her mother speaks to her father. She had no energy to fight back. Of course she didn't want to be at school, but she didn't want to be at home either if it meant she was going to be watched the rest of the day.

* * *

Snow and David are standing outside the school looking at Avia, who is sitting inside the truck, clearly unhappy.

"I'm worried about her, David." Snow says. "I've been so busy with trying to get back to normal, giving Regina back her mayoral position, school, Neal - I just - "

"We both have been busy, Snow." David interrupts.

"But we shouldn't have." Snow says, peeved at herself and at her husband. "After everything that Avia had went through, we should have kept a better eye on her."

David sighs, heavily, and turns to his wife, placing his hand gently on her arms. "Snow, you can't beat yourself up over this. After Ingrid, Avia had made it as if everything was fine. And as her parents we needed to believe her."

"But we shouldn't have." Snow glares. "You know how she is. You know she keeps everything in just so we won't worry." She looks back at her tired daughter. "Now, look at her. I'm a terrible mother for not noticing that she's been hurting."

"You are not a terrible mother, Snow. But now that we know something is bothering her, we will talk to her. We will get to the bottom of everything and try to help her. Now, I'm going to take our stubborn daughter home - " He smirks. " - and force her to get some rest. And you, my beautiful wife, are going to go back to work. We will be waiting for you when you get home."

Snow smiles slightly at her husband. "Just watch her, David." She says, precariously.

David leans in, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I will. I promise."

Snow lets out a sigh as she watches her husband walk to the truck. Avia narrows her eyes at her mother through the window. Snow gives her smile, but Avia just looks away, still mad at Snow for making her leave. Snow shakes her head in disappointment as she walks back inside the school to finish up the day.

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Maleficent's Fortress...

"Now then, this happy ending shenanigan you're promising us - " Cruella De Vil begins as she, Ursula, and Maleficent sit together in front of Rumplestiltskin. " - can you really do that? Are you really that powerful?"

"Yeah, he's powerful, but not that powerful." Maleficent states, knowingly.

"No one is." Ursula adds.

"Love how you underestimate me." The Dark One smiles. "Adorable."

"What exactly are you offering, short stuff?" Cruella wonders.

"Only the answer to all your prayers."

"I'm not exactly the religious sort."

Rumple gasps. "Shocked." He says, sarcastically.

"Look." Cruella storms angrily towards the imp. "I was quite content with my life until I received this summons. And I do not appreciate being dragged around on false promises."

Rumple stands from his chair. "Nothing false about it, dearie. I know exactly what you want, and you - " He points to Ursula. " - and you." - He points to Maleficent.

"Really?" Maleficent asks, unconvinced.

"Really. But don't worry. I'm not one to betray trusts, so your secrets can remain your own. What I will share is what we all have in common - a desire for happiness. A desire to do what villains can never do. To win. And I'm here to show you how, together."

"Even if we would work together, no spell known to man or woman can do what you're saying."

"Of course not, dearie." Rumple agrees. "But we're not looking for a spell. We're looking for a curse. A dark curse. One that, if you help procure it, can get each and every one of you exactly what you want - your happy ending."

* * *

Present Day...

"So, why should I think this new plan will work when all the others have failed?" Cruella asks as she, Rumple, and Ursula sit in a drive thru of a fast food restaurant.

"Our failures in the past have been for a one reason - " Rumple says from the backseat. " - the odds were stacked against us. Now we're gonna change the odds."

"With this author you keep babbling on about." Ursula assumes, rolling her eyes.

"His book harnesses a great power, one that exceeds anything you've ever experienced, giving villains and heroes what he deems just desserts. Our collective frustrations? They're because of his will, not our missteps."

"Well, I suppose that's better than blaming bad judgment and gin." Cruella says as she pulls up to monitor.

"Welcome to Mr. Cluck's." A man's voice says through the intercom. "What can I get you?"

"One double cluck combo." She orders.

"Make it two." Ursula adds. "Rumple?"

"No, thanks." Rumple grimaces. "I'd like to survive for my happy ending."

"That'll be $14.15." The man says. "Please pull up to the window and have a clucky cluck cluck day."

"Please hurry up." Rumple stresses. "I'm fairly certain this author's in Storybrooke. And if we want to enlist his help, we have to get there before the heroes do."

* * *

Storybrooke...

In the Mayoral Office, Regina is flipping through the storybook when Emma walks in and drops a salad from Granny's on her desk.

"How do you feel about kale salad?" She asks.

"Like someone found someplace other than Granny's for takeout." Regina comments.

"I'm fine with her grilled cheese, but I know it gets to you."

Regina chuckles, looking up at Emma. "You eat like your sister." She the notices the two root beer bottles in Emma's hand. "Is that a root beer?"

"Two." Emma shows her. "I got you one. Thought you could use a break."

"A break from what? Dead end after dead end? This sorcerer - or author - whatever he wants to be called - doesn't want to be found."

"It's only been a few weeks."

"Exactly, and I've conquered entire realms in less time."

"Can you conquer these bottles?" Emma asks, struggling to open them. "I thought they were twist-offs."

"Do I look like I can pry them off with my teeth?" Regina asks as Emma looks amused as she walks away to look for a bottle opener. "I'm a queen and a bit more refined."

"Yeah, I got that. My mom had a bottle opener here during her brief tenure, somewhere."

Emma goes to open a drawer. "Wait!" Regina shouts. "Don't - "

But Emma already opened the drawer and found the taped illustration Robin found in the library of himself and Regina kissing - the same illustration Regina had ripped up at the town line. She grabs the picture and looks at Regina. "What's this? Did you take it from the book?" She questions, walking back over.

"It's not from the book." Regina reveals. "Robin found it...before he left with his family. It appeared to him."

"It's not your story. What is it?"

Regina shakes her head, unsure. "Robin thought it was hope, a sign that things would work out for me." She chuckles lightly. "Turns out it was a cruel joke."

"Have you heard from him?" Emma asks, handing the picture back to Regina.

She shakes her head as tears brim her eyes. "No." She answers, sadly.

Killian and Belle hurry into the office. "There may be a way to get the fairies out." He tells them.

"Yeah, I found an incantation." Belle says. "It's part of a spell in an ancient tongue I've never seen before."

"Which made translation a challenge."

"But I did it. I found the professor of linguistics from Oxford, and he just e-mailed me with the translation. It's an ancient ceremony, but one that'll bring them back. I just need you to enact it." She hands Regina the paper with the translations.

"Ceremony, huh?" Emma says, setting one of the root beers on the desk. "Well, Madame Mayor, ready to pronounce today 'Free the Fairies Day'?"

Regina grins, grabbing the root beer.

* * *

At the apartment, David slowly opens Avia's bedroom door, assuming she's asleep, but he sighs heavily when he finds her on the floor surrounded by books.

"Avia, I thought you were asleep." He says, peeved.

"I'm not tired." Avia says, keeping her head down and eyes focused on the books in front of her. David kneels down and starts to pick up the books. "No!" She shouts, trying to take the books from David. "Dad, stop! I'm reading those!"

"No, you are not." David raises his voice. "You are going to rest. And when your mother gets home we are going to talk."

Avia stands up and tries to grab the books from David, who holds the book out of her reach, shocked by how Avia is acting. "No!" She yells, hysterically. "I need them! Please! I need them!"

David tosses the books to the side and quickly grabs his daughter by her arms, forcing her to look at him. "Avia!" He didn't mean to shout, but she refused to listen any other way. "Avia, you don't need them. You need to sleep!"

"I can't sleep!" Avia shouts as tears begin to fall. "I can't sleep! Don't you get that? I can't sleep until I find out who I am!"

David furrows his brows, confused. "Who you are?" He questions, his voice calmer. "Avia, who you are is Avia Swan. You are the daughter of Snow and David. Sister to Emma and Neal. That is who you are."

Avia shakes her head, pushing David away. "That's who I was made to be! I need to know who I am meant to be! I need to know why I'm here! I need to know why I'm evil!" David is taken aback, falling on to the floor in front of his daughter, baffled by what he heard. Avia takes a deep breath, looking at her father. "On the outside I'm your daughter. But, on the inside, I'm something else. And you know it." She spats.

* * *

In the woods, Regina places the box containing the Sorcerer's hat in the center of a rock.

"We'll be home as soon as we can." Snow says over the phone to her husband. "Bye." She hangs up and Emma looks up at her mother.

"Everything okay?"

Snow sighs, shaking her head. "Uh. No. We really need to talk to your sister when all this is over."

Emma furrows her brows, but nods. "Here." Belle hands Regina the Dark One's dagger.

"You got it?" Emma asks Regina.

"I got it." Regina assures her.

Emma, Belle, Snow, and Killian step back so Regina can begin the ritual. She waves the dagger over the box for a few moments, and then points the tip at the top of it. Regina steps back as they all anticipate something to happen. For a moment nothing does, but then a burst of light shines from the hat, causing a gust of wind that makes them all duck away. When they turn back around, they find the fairies free and sitting on the ground.

Emma, Snow, and Belle run over to help them up. "Thank you." Blue says, still in shock.

"You alright?" Emma asks.

"No." She says, honestly. "But I'll live. But being in there with - " She shakes her head, panting, unable to finish as it was too horrific. "Thank you."

"Actually, you should thank the mayor."

Blue glances, wearily, at Regina. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." Blue whispers, gratefully.

As the fairies embrace in a group hug, no one notices the black smoke that comes from the hat box, taking the form of a demon-like creature before flying away.

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"The curse resides here - Bald Mountain." Rumplestiltskin leads Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella De Vil through a cave. "It's protected by a variety of lethal magic obstacles - obstacles that suit your very specific talents. Blood scarabs." He explains. "The only thing stronger than their venom is their blood lust. Cruella, I believe with your powers of persuasion they'll be as harmless as puppy dogs.

Cruella smiles, wickedly, approaching the bugs. She kneels down, putting out her hand, and one of the bugs crawl onto her palm. "I've got a little job for you, darling." She blows green smoke into it's face. "Now run along and tell the others." The bug crawls away, rejoining the others, and immediately all the bugs spread apart, also becoming influenced by Cruella's magic. The door they were guarding opens. "That's how it's done, darlings."

The four of them enter as the door closes behind them. "The Dark Curse." Rumple says, as they watch flames enact. "Fire. Forged from the breath of dragons. Maleficent, I believe this is your area of expertise." He steps aside as Maleficent steps forward.

She raises her arms, using magic to make the fire spiral around her, sucking it into her staff. She smiles, slightly, pleased with herself. "Maybe next time something challenging."

"And now, Ursula - " He motions the sea witch to do her part. " - if you don't mind."

She steps forward and with her two tentacles, she extends out, grabbing the Dark Curse, and hands it to Rumple. "This what you're looking for?"

"Indeed."

A loud stomping is then heard, causing the cave to shake and rumble. "What the hell?" Maleficent says, confused.

"What is going on?" Cruella wonders.

Rumple starts to head towards the door. "I'm leaving with my price. And you?" He looks behind them. "Uh, you're about to die." The three women try to approach him, but he puts out his hand up, stopping them. "I forgot to mention there's one more thing guarding the curse. The Chernabog - and ancient demon that feeds on evil. It seeks out the heart with the greatest potential for darkness and devours it." The women look at one another, furious at Rumple's betrayal. "That's why I really needed you three." Rumple smiles, wickedly. "Adieu." He bids them before leaving the women behind to face the Chernabog that is now rising.

* * *

Present Day / Somewhere in the land without magic...

Cruella drives, recklessly, down a road. "Stop the car." Rumplestiltskin says suddenly. Cruella hits the brakes and the three of them step out of the car and approach a tie hanging on a tree branch. "We're here."

Both women look around, seeing nothing except for trees and a road ahead. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ursula asks. "Where is this Storybrooke?"

"Look, I confess, things aren't quite as I said."

"For a man who's preaching trust, you are getting off on the wrong foot." Cruella glares.

"But if I was completely untrustworthy, would I be telling you the truth now?" Rumple asks. He looks behind him at the road, stammering. "The - the town line - uh - 100 yards up that road." He points. "But it's cloaked by a protection spell. Makes it impossible to see or enter."

"A town you can't see or enter?" Ursula repeats in disbelief.

"But it's the truth. The night I was banished, I attached this tie to that tree so I'd be able to find my way home."

"Okay, let's say you are telling the truth. How are we supposed to cross that line without any magic?"

Cruella then grabs her gun and points it at Rumple. "No more encores, Rumple. We're finished with your hazy instructions and your empty promises."

"Please put the gun down." Rumple begs. "You're overreacting."

Ursula then kicks his cane from underneath him, causing him to collapse on the ground. "No more tricks." Cruella warns him. "If we're about to walk into a trap, tell us now, darling, because out here, you're nothing more than a cripple, a coward with a real world ability to die."

"Yes, yes." Rumple agrees, shakily. "Y-Y-You're right. You're right."

"So, you say you're banished. Who banished you and why?"

"I bet it was his little maid." Ursula exclaims, referring to Belle. "Is that why we're here? Because of a girl?"

"I'm here for the same reason you are." Rumple states. "My happy ending. And that is the truth. And what that is? Well, that's my business, just like your reasons are yours. All that we seek is just beyond that line." He points behind him. "So please, if you think you can find your way into this town, and face all that - that light magic without my help, then be my guest. But if you can just trust me, you won't just get inside Storybrooke, you'll be invited."

"Uh-huh." Ursula scowls, unconvinced. "Like the people of Storybrooke are gonna invite us in with you by our side."

Rumple picks up his cane and stands back up, still facing Cruella's gun. "Yes, they will, dearie, because I won't be on your side."

Intrigued, Cruella puts down her gun. "Alright. Start talking."

* * *

On their way to Granny's Diner, Regina is now joined by Nick and Karley, holding one the books they found in the mansion in her hands. They wave at Snow and Emma who start walking towards the apartment. As the fairies begin to walk inside the diner, Regina stops Blue before she can follow any further.

"Excuse me." Blue narrows her eyes at the former Evil Queen. "May I ask you something?" Regina wonders.

"What can I do for you?" Blue asks, clearly displeased.

"Do you know what this is?"

Blue grabs the book from Regina and opens it, appearing stunned. "Where did you get this?"

"The Sorcerer's Mansion." Karley answers. "We found dozens of these blank books there."

"The Sorcerer is here?" Blue asks, surprised.

"Well, his house is, but we haven't found him yet." Nick tells her.

Blue raises her brows up at Regina. "You're looking for him?"

"Well, I was hoping he could write me a happy ending." Regina states, apprehensively. "But that book seems to have great power."

"Oh, it does."

"So, I thought if he rewrote it - " Regina chuckles. "I know it sounds crazy."

Blue scoffs. "It's not crazy at all. But you're looking for the wrong person. Although the Sorcerer is a very powerful wizard, you should be looking for the Author."

"Aren't they the same person?" Karley asks, confused.

"Why would the Sorcerer have the Author's books?" Regina questions.

"That is a quite perplexing question." Blue says. "And I'm afraid I do not know. But I do know that they are two very different people."

"So, you know who the Author is?"

"No." Blue whispers. "But I do know he exists. I mean, if he is a 'he.' I've never actually seen him." She shrugs. "In fact, no one has. Not for many years."

Regina and her kids look at one another, baffled by this. "So, this is where hope has gotten me?" Regina sighs.

"We'll find him, Mom." Nick assures her. "It's not like he just vanished."

"Would you know where he could've disappeared to?" Karley asks Blue.

"Sadly, no." Blue answers. "But there are whispers that he left hidden clues in some of his works."

"You mean, inside of Avia's book?"

Before Blue can reply, a loud roar is heard in the distance. "What was that?" Nick asks.

* * *

At the apartment, David is sitting on the bed alongside Avia.

"Avia, I thought we already discussed this. You are not evil." David begins.

"No!" Avia exclaims, angrily. "You don't understand. You - "

Before she can finish, they hear a loud road from outside that causes the apartment building to shake. Avia jumps up, and looks out the window. "What was that?" David wonders.

Another roar happens. "Something else that wants me." Avia mumbles loud enough for David to hear.

"Avia - " Avia quickly turns around and runs out of the room. "Avia!" David shouts, following her.

* * *

Back outside, Emma and Snow run back towards the diner just as Belle, Regina, Killian, Nick, and Karley run out and find the Chernabog atop the clock tower.

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Bald Mountain...

The Chernabog rises, roaring loudly at the three women. Maleficent uses her staff and shoots out a beam of magic at the demon, but it does nothing as the Chernabog continues to fly towards them. They scatter, each hiding behind a rock.

"There's a crack in the wall." Maleficent says to the other two while the Chernabog searches for them. "We can make it through it."

"Well, that's easier said than done." Cruella says. "It doesn't seem to know which one of us to go after first."

"It doesn't matter. Once it makes its choice, the other two can make their way to safety."

"So what, we're just playing a game of heart roulette?" Cruella questions.

"Once the other two are out of harm's way, they can work together to save the one left behind." Maleficent explains in frustration. "Must I figure out everything?"

"And we're supposed to just trust you?"

"First time for everything." They each prepare themselves before stepping into the demon's view. The Chernabog growls as it contemplates, looking at each of them before deciding on Maleficent. "I knew it." She grins as she raises her staff.

* * *

Storybrooke...

The townspeople are running around in a panic as the Chernabog stands atop the clock tower before flying down towards the citizens. Emma, Snow, Regina, Killian, Belle, Karley, and Nick take cover behind a car, but once the demon flies away they are able to get up and run to the other side of a brick wall near Granny's.

"Did that thing come out of the hat!?" Regina exclaims. "I thought the spell was only supposed to release the fairies." She glares at Belle, who was supposed to have had this figured out.

"Maybe it is some kind of fairy." Snow assumes.

"Why don't we just put it back in the hat and figure out the rest later?" Emma asks.

"Because we can't." Belle tells her. "Once something's freed, it can never be re-trapped."

"Great. So our best defense against magical beasts follows the same rules as chicken pox!?"

"Surely the Savior and Evil Queen can defeat a simple hell beats." Killian suggests.

Regina glares at the pirate. "Can we drop the 'E' word already?"

"Avia!" They all look back, hearing David yell out.

Snow and Emma look at one another before they all walk out into the road. "Avia!" Snow exclaims.

Avia is running towards them with David lagging behind. "Avia!" Emma shouts. Before Avia can reach them, the Chernabog starts to fly towards her. With wide eyes, they all gasps. They watch the demon start to swoop down, ready to take Avia. "No!" Emma dives and knocks Avia away, the Chernabog missing her completely as it flies back up.

"Avia! Emma!" David and Snow shout for their daughters.

The group runs over to the two as they are standing up. "What the hell are you doing!?" Emma yells at Avia.

Avia ignores her and looks at the Chernabog that is flying back around. "It wants me." She says quietly.

They look up at the Chernabog and it flies straight back towards them. "Regina." Emma says, giving her a look. Snow and David grab Avia and the group steps aside as Emma and Regina stand in the middle of the street. They both shoot magic from their hands, sending the demon backwards. It catches on fire, but it's not enough to kill it, and it simply flies away. "Well, that was easy."

Regina scowls. "Don't get excited. We only stunned it. And a blast like that should've destroyed it."

The group walks back up to them. "I was just getting used to things being relaxed around here." Emma says, annoyed.

"It's never going to be relaxed around here as long as I'm alive." Avia tells them.

Emma stresses. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

David grabs Avia by her arms, shaking her slightly. "Don't you ever run out like that again!" He says, frightening her. "You had no idea what was out here."

Avia furrows her brows in anger, pushing David's hands off of her. "Avia!" Snow exclaims.

"No! You have no idea what I am! That thing was after me, just like everything else that has come into this town! One day you'll see you're all better off without me!"

Avia starts to run away. "Wait! Avia!" David yells.

"Avia!" They all shout, starting to go after her.

"No!" Avia turns around, and shocking everyone, she throws a line of fire from her hands in front of the group, stopping them from crossing over. Avia looks at the fire that is blazing in front of them and then down at her palms.

"What was that?" Killian exclaims.

"She did it." Regina says, looking at Avia who appears to be in shock at what she's done.

"I told you." Avia looks up at the concern faces looking back at her. "You're better off without me." And with that, Avia turns back around and runs away.

"Avia!" Her parents shout.

But Avia keeps going until she is out of sight. Regina waves her hand and the fire dissipates. "Regina, what the hell was that?" Emma questions.

"It's Avia's magic." Regina says in a obvious tone.

"My daughter shot fire from her hands!" David exclaims, flashing back to when he witnessed not long ago, Emma blasting a hole through the sheriff's station. Avia had the same look on her face as Emma - scared. Her powers were out of control again. Only this time her powers aren't being control by someone else. No. This time it's all Avia.

"Just like she did in class, except she did it by just looking at it." Nick tells them.

Regina sighs, perplexed. "Could this have something to do with the crocodile?" Killian wonders. "Could his magic have counteracted with Avia's when he gave it back to her?"

Regina shrugs. "Possibly."

"We have to go find her before that thing gets to her." Snow worries.

"We'll both go." David says.

"Keep in touch." Emma tells her parents as they run away, before looking at Belle. "Belle - "

"I'll find anything about this thing in the library." Belle tells her, walking away.

"And - " Emma turns to the teens.

"We'll go make sure to everyone gets to city hall for safety." Nick interrupts.

Emma looks around impressed. "Wow. You guys really have this down."

"Well, this isn't our first monster bash." Killian smirks. "I'll help the kids."

"But what about Avia? She's not safe out there by herself with this thing flying around." Karley tells them. "She might be right. It might be here for her."

Regina nods, looking down at her daughter. "I know you're worried. We all are. But we are going to figure this out. Emma and I are not going to let anything happen to Avia, you, Nick, or anyone in this town, okay? We will find that flying demon and we will find Avia. But, first, I need to know that you and your brother are safe as well. So - "

"Fine." Karley interrupts. "Okay. Just be careful."

Regina smiles softly as Karley walks away with her brother and Killian. "Well, now that that's settled." Regina says to Emma. "Let's say you and I figure out a way to clip this bat's wings before it comes back?"

* * *

Meanwhile, across the town line, Rumplestiltskin had just finished telling Cruella and Ursula the rest of his plan and is now holding out his phone to the sea witch.

"The number's all cued up. All you have to do is press the 'call' button."

Ursula snatches the phone from Rumple. "I know how a phone works. I just don't know if I can trust the man whose phone it is."

"And why is that?" Rumple questions. "I mean, you have my phone, my entire plan. And tonight, if you decide not to come back for me and stay in Storybrooke and abandon me, I couldn't blame you. That's why this time is different, my entire salvation depends not on you trusting me, but on me trusting you." He explains. Ursula and Cruella share a look. "Now, are we in this together?"

"I guess you'll find out tonight, won't you?" Ursula hits the call button.

* * *

At the mayoral office, Emma sees the surprised look on Regina's face while she is on the phone.

"Regina, who is it?" Emma asks.

"The Sea Bitch."

"I've missed you, too." Ursula says through the phone. "How are you?"

Regina shakes her head in disbelief. "Mostly wondering how a plate of under-cooked calamari ended up with the Dark One's cell phone."

"I stole it from him."

Regina looks up at Emma. "Regina."

Regina puts the phone on speaker so that Emma can listen as well. "And where is he now?" She asks, curiously.

"If we're lucky, probably passed out at the dive-bar where Cruella and I left him." Ursula tells her.

"Cruella?" Regina questions.

"Yes, we're back together." Regina gives Emma a worried look as Ursula explains. "Rumple found us in New York, said he needed some old friends. Told us a tearful tale about how he was living in a quaint town until he ruined everything. But he said it was a special place where villains could find redemption." She adds. Regina closes her eyes, knowing Rumple had gotten that idea from her. "Regina, Rumplestiltskin told us how you changed, and we've changed, too." Regina raises her brows at Emma in disbelief, rolling her eyes. "We've learned our lessons, and we'd like a chance to prove it to you. Please. Let us in."

Regina is silent for a moment. "Sorry, dears, but we have enough problems without inviting two - " The Chernabog interrupts with a loud roar from outside. Emma turns towards the window, hearing some of the townspeople outside yelling.

"Is one of those problems a hell-bat with beady eyes and devil horns?" Ursula asks.

Regina scowls. "How did you know that?"

"Because that's the exact same sound it made before it tried to kill me."

"So, you've faced this creature before?"

"Yes, and I can tell you exactly what it wants."

"How convenient."

Emma puts her hand over the phone, and looks at Regina, bewildered by what she is thinking. "They've been living in a land without magic." She whispers. "How could they do it?" Then Emma's eyes widen when the realization hits her. "It's the hat."

The Chernabog continues to roar outside. Regina scoffs in frustration. "I know." She whispers back. "Fine." She gives into Ursula. "Tell us what it wants."

"And then you'll let us in?" Ursula asks.

Regina scoffs. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Well, then I guess you're on your own."

Regina shrugs, not caring, and goes to hang up the phone. "Wait." Emma stops her. "The Snow Queen's scroll let her into Storybrooke once." She remembers. "Maybe it'll work for them."

"Alright, squid." Regina agrees. "If your information pans out, we'll consider letting you in. Those are my terms."

After another moment of silence, Ursula finally agrees. "You've got a deal."

Cruella looks back at Rumple, who gives her a nod of a job well done.

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Bald Mountain

"You want darkness?" Maleficent asks the Chernabog. "I'll give you darkness." She shoots magic from her staff, while Ursula and Cruella begin to climb up the rock wall to safety. "We had a deal, witches!" She shouts at the witches as she continues to shoot out magic at the demon, which seems to do nothing because the Chernabog continues to stomp towards her as she backs further away. Maleficent then gives up, dropping her staff, and facing the demon. "I hope you choke on my bones." Suddenly, a tentacle reaches down and grabs her around the waste, pulling her up to safety. "Lovely." Maleficent grimaces as she wipes herself down. "Now I'll never get the smell of fish out of this dress."

"You're welcome." Ursula replies.

The three of them then look down into the crack of the rock wall, making eye contact with the demon that roars up at them.

* * *

Storybrooke...

Emma is watching out the window of the mayor's office at the Chernabog flying around. "Okay. I'm pretty sure Avia is wrong. I don't think this thing is after her."

Regina scoffs. "Of course not. It's after me."

Emma shakes her head. "No. I don't think it's after you either."

"Ursula said it devours the heart with the darkest potential." Regina reminds her. "Avia may have darkness somewhere in her blood, but her heart is still pure." She explains as she closes the curtains on her windows. "And now that Gold's gone, well, who else could that be? I mean, is there a dwarf named evil-y? It's me."

"Well, we're not gonna just sacrifice you."

"I'm not sure we have much of a choice."

Emma thinks for a moment. "That thing's magical, right?"

"I would say 'magical' is a pretty good guess." Regina confirms.

"So, if it's magic, what happens if it leaves town for a world with no magic?"

Regina realizes where Emma is going with this idea. "No magic, no beast."

"So, all we have to do is lead it over the town line."

"The Chernabog withstood both of our powers combined." Regina reminds Emma. "Even if I poof myself to the town line, the second I'm out in the open, it'll crush me like a bug."

"Not if you've got some help. Trust me."

* * *

In the woods, Snow and David are still searching for Avia while Snow is on the phone with her eldest.

"What?" She frowns. "Okay. Be careful." Snow hangs up, receiving a curious look her husband. "They found a way to stop the beast, and they also don't believe it's after Avia."

"Great." David says, confused on why Snow isn't happy. "Why aren't you smiling?"

"Because Cruella and Ursula are here."

David's face drops as he stares at his wife. "Avia!" He shouts.

* * *

In another part of the woods, Avia is sitting against a tree, covering her ears and closing her eyes, trying to shut out her parents, who don't seem to be far. She begins to move around the tree when her back hits a wall of ice - Ingrid, the Snow Queen's, iced lair, that has yet to melt away.

* * *

Emma drives her yellow bug fiercely towards the town line as Regina sits in the passenger seat. The Chernabog is flying after them roaring and growling, as it draws near, doing exactly what they wanted.

"What made you choose yellow?" Regina grimaces, asking about Emma's bug.

"What?" Emma exasperates.

"Your bug - yellow? Bold choice."

"I like yellow. I stole it." Emma scowls. "Is this really the time to question my taste?"

Regina looks into the side mirror, apprehensive. "Sorry, I'm just trying not to think about being some demon's lunch."

"You're not going to be."

"I'm glad you're confident." Suddenly, the Chernabog lands on top of the car and begins to hit the roof. "What, is this thing made of tin?" Regina exclaims.

"Hang on." Emma looks at the road ahead with determination. "We're almost there."

The Chernabog bashes the windshield open as Emma swerves around, attempting to knock the demon off the car. "It's too late. I'm not gonna let both of us die in this metal coffin on wheels." Regina decides.

"Thanks for trying, Miss. Swan."

"What!?"

"Tell my kids I love them." Regina then poofs out of the car.

"Regina!" Emma continues to swerve around, shielding herself away from the demon as it tries to reach for her. She comes up to the town line where she finds Regina standing, and behind it an oblivious Ursula and Cruella.

"Hey!" Regina yells out the demon.

The Chernabog looks up, roaring at Regina. Emma speeds up her car before slamming on the brakes, sending the Chernabog flying off and over Regina, across the line. It disappears into nothingness.

Emma steps out of the car and she and Regina share a moment of relief as Emma joins her at the line, looking at the two witches. Emma hands the scroll over to Regina. Unsure if she's making the right choice, but knowing she made a deal, she tosses the scroll over the town line. It makes a sound when it hits the ground outside of Storybrooke, getting Ursula and Cruella's attention.

With an evil grin upon her face, Cruella picks up the scroll and she and Ursula get back into the car. Cruella opens the scroll that reveals Emma's name before driving in, smiling at the former Evil Queen and the Savior. "Welcome to Storybrooke." Regina tells them.

"Thank you, Regina." Cruella says with a smile. "You won't regret it."

"I better not."

Cruella drives away, waving her hand out the window.

* * *

At the apartment, Emma, Snow, and David run inside in a panic. They had no luck finding Avia and were hoping she made it back home.

"Avia!" They all yell.

"Avia!" Snow cries out desperately.

"Upstairs." David tells them before they all run up into the girls' bedroom. "Avia!"

They look around the empty bedroom. "She's not here." Emma says, looking around at all the books Avia had sprawled out, along with the boxes of their childhood possessions, including what Ingrid had kept.

"David - " Snow cries as she falls onto Avia's bed. " - where is she?"

Emma picks up a card that Avia made for Ingrid. "I think I know."

* * *

Avia is now sitting on a rock in front of the Snow Queen's lair when Emma's sits beside her.

"How'd you find me?" Avia asks, keeping her eyes focused on the ice walls.

Emma smirks. "I'm your sister, Avs. I'll always find you." This brings a small smile to Avia's face. "And I found this." She takes the card out of her pocket, showing Avia.

Avia looks down and sighs. "I'm just trying to remember what life was like with her." She admits quietly. "You know, before she tried to have a car hit me." Emma nods, understanding. She, herself, was still trying to process those days. "I mean, she wanted to adopt us - well, you."

"She wanted to adopt you, too, Avia. But I just think something triggered her that night."

"But according to the prophecy, she always knew you belonged in her life. She was looking for you. I don't think she was expecting to have me, too." Avia takes the card from her sister. "I mean, I obviously liked her. Maybe even loved her. I made all these things for her."

Emma sighs. "She loved you, Avia." Avia gives her sister a questionable look. "Just listen. She loved you. I remember those days when you weren't attached to me, you were attached to Ingrid. I'd come home from school and you two would be in the kitchen cooking together. And there would be nights when she would put you to bed where I'd find her tickling you and you laughing uncontrollably until you were gasping for your breath. You loved it. It all fit. We all fit."

"Until that night." Avia adds.

Emma nods. "Until that night."

"I'm trying to remember the good times, Emma. I'm trying to understand her thought process. But when I watch that video, I was holding on to her like my life depended on it. I didn't want to let her go. But then she put my life in front of a car - like I was nothing. Because I wasn't anything. She just wanted you."

"Ingrid was sick, Avs. You know that."

"I know that now. And I've been trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. Plus, I mean she was just another villain that wanted to get rid of me. But it's also different because I have a past with her. Maybe she didn't know exactly everything about me, but she knew I was your sister. And she knew as long as I was around, you wouldn't accept her for who she wanted you to be."

"And she's right. And that's how it will continue to be for the rest of your life. So, get used to it." Emma chuckles, playfully nudging her little sister.

"Will it, though?" Emma looks confused. "There may be a day when we have to go up against each other. You're the Savior, Emma, and not only do I have good running through my veins, but I have evil. We still don't understand why, but we know I do." Avia explains. "I can be easily manipulated. Hell, you saw how I reacted to that Shattered Sight spell. I could be so much worse than that."

"But you won't. You are good, Avia. You have always been good and you always will be. You come from parents who - " Emma rolls her eyes. " - practically invented good. You have my blood running through you, too. There's a little savior inside you as well."

Avia sighs. "I know that's partly true. But there's another part of me that I don't understand. None of us understand. We keep ignoring that fact, acting as if nothing will ever happen. But something can happen and I can turn."

"You're fifteen, Avia. Every girl your age can turn. You're impressionable and vulnerable. But unlike some girls, you have us to keep you steady." Emma tries to reassure her.

Avia looks up at the ice lair. "No matter what, everyone will always have your back because you're the Savior. You will save this town. It's your destiny. But, reality is, your destiny is to protect them from me. If I turn, you'll save them. Without truly knowing who I was, Ingrid knew I didn't belong." Emma wanted to stop her sister from this crazy talk, but she couldn't help but keep her mouth closed and listen. Avia needed to get this out. She needed someone to listen and to understand. "I've been trying to find something that would help me understand how she could have known."

"That's why you've been watching that video over and over again, and looking through our childhood boxes." Emma assumes.

Avia nods. "I just want to know how and why. And, possibly, who made me this way. If I came from two pure hearts and my sister's pure blood, why am I stuck in the middle of good and evil? I just want to understand who I am."

After moments of silence, Avia looks at Emma who is staring at the ice lair. "I wish I had answers for you, Avs." Emma finally says. "But I don't. And we may never get those answers. But I can tell you this." She turns, bringing Avia along to face her. She tries to take Avia's hands, but Avia flinches. Emma takes them anyway, knowing Avia is just afraid to hurt her, and squeezes them tight, but gently. "I can tell you that you are loved. You will always be loved, no matter what." Avia opens her mouth to speak. "No. It's your turn to listen. You were made out of love." Emma continues. "Even if I wasn't the Savior, I would still protect you. You are my baby sister and I will never let anyone, not even yourself, hurt you. You can fight me. You can turn evil. You can attempt to destroy this entire town. But I will still love you, always. And those two people who are at home worrying sick about you will always love you, too. We believe in you, Avia, and we believe in the good inside you. Everyone has evil running through them. You're just special because you produced just a little more. But what have you done with that evil?"

Avia shrugs sheepishly. "Nothing." She says, timidly.

"Exactly. Because you know right from wrong. You understand the difference between good and evil. And me, our family, this entire town, will make sure you always do. Ingrid may have put you in front of that car to get rid of you, but who jumped into the road to save you?"

Avia smile softly. "You did."

"And who jumped in front of that demon that was flying down towards you."

"You did."

Emma smiles. "And I always will. I will always jump in front of you. Even when you're pushing me away because you think you'll no longer need me. But even when you think that, I won't let you, because even if you don't need me, I'll always need you. You save me, Avia Swan. You've saved me since the moment you were born. You gave me reason to keep going. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have found Mom and Dad. We wouldn't have this family or this town. We wouldn't have a home."

Avia couldn't take it anymore. As the tears fall freely from her eyes, she jumps up and wraps her arms around Emma, hugging her close. "I just want to know who I am."

Emma squeezes Avia close. "You're Avia Swan. You're a daughter, you're a sister, and you're a friend. That's all we ever need you to be."

"I love you, Emma." Avia whispers.

Emma smiles, kissing her softly on the side of her head. "I love you, Avia."

Avia pulls away and looks up at her sister, who wipes away her tears. Avia shrugs, chuckling, slightly embarrassed. "What about my magic? It's dangerous."

Emma grins, shaking her head. "They're not dangerous. They just come from your emotions. Elsa helped me understand how to control mine and, so, now I can help you understand how to control yours. We'll get through this, Avs. I promise. So, how about we practice and get rid of our past for good?"

Avia furrows her brows, confused. "What do you mean? How?"

Emma turns and looks at the ice lair. She holds out her hand to her sister. "What do you say?" Avia looks nervously at the hand that belongs to the person who she trusts more than anything. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Avia slowly places her hand into Emma's and they both turn to the lair. Emma squeezes Avia's hand and they both raise their other hands towards the ice lair. Soon enough, a white light shoots out of both their hands and onto the lair which quickly melts to the ground. "We did it." Avia breathes out.

Emma smiles. "We did. Let's go home."

Avia nods, allowing Emma to help her up and lead her out of the woods. "Does this mean you're going to stop getting so mad at me all the time?"

Emma laughs. "You're my little sister. You annoy me." Emma scoffs. "Of course I'm going to keep getting mad at you."

"Emmaaa." Avia whines as Emma continues laughing.

* * *

It's nighttime now in Storybrooke, and beyond the town line Rumple waits, starting to assume he's been abandoned by the two witches. Having lost hope, he turns around to walk away from the town, until a sound is heard. He looks back, and finds the Snow Queen's scroll on the ground before him. Rumple picks it up and undoes the tie before looking back up to see Ursula and Cruella standing before him.

"We're back, darling." Cruella smiles, mischievously.

"You didn't think we abandoned you, did you, Dark One?" Ursula questions, knowingly, having seen the look upon Rumplestiltskin's face before they threw the scroll over the line.

"Of course not." Rumple says, hiding his uncertainty. "We're a team." He then hobbles to the line, crossing over, his limp disappearing.

"Nice duds." Cruella compliments. "Now what do we do?"

He tosses his cane behind him, no longer needing it. "Now we begin our task."

* * *

"It's simple, really." He states as the three of them walk through the streets of Storybrooke. "Continue to repent your wicked ways. Make friends. Build relationships."

"And what will you be doing?" Cruella asks.

"I'll continue my work behind the scenes, of course."

"Sounds like we're doing everything, again." Ursula says, displeased.

Rumple stops walking to question the two. "How do you think we got in here? And how do you think that Chernabog was released? It was me." He smiles, shocking the women. "I'm the Oxford professor who translated the spell for Belle, the spell that released the fairies and also happened to unleash that monstrosity. So, I ask you to consider what I was able to do on the outside, at my lowest point, without magic. And then consider what I'm able to do in here. So maybe we should stop bickering and get on with it. So our team is one member short." He points out. "It's time to reunite the band."

He continues walking as the other two follow. "You don't mean - " Cruella questions.

"Maleficent." Ursula finishes.

"But she's dead."

"Not entirely." Rumple grins.

But this just confuses the other two more. "Well, just what does that mean?"

"It means we have our work cut out, much to prepare."

"I don't like it." Ursula says, nervously. "Dead or alive, we got a bigger problem - Regina.

"And what makes you say that?" Rumple asks.

"That beast was unable to defeat her. As bad as Maleficent is, Regina's dark heart is far worse."

Rumple stops walking again, annoyed, yet again. "You are so filled with assumptions. Regina is not the one we have to worry about."

"What?" Ursula asks, confused.

"That beast did seek out the heart with the greatest potential for darkness, yes, but it wasn't going after Regina. It was after the Swan sisters. Emma and Avia Swan." He reveals.

* * *

Over at Granny's Diner, Killian and Emma are sitting at a booth, drinking wine, and watching Avia with her friends, Nick and Karley. It had been a while since Emma seen her sister laugh. She was glad to finally get through to her, even if it was just for the night.

"Do you think they'll be able to do it?" Killian asks. "Find that Author?"

Emma shrugs. "Maybe. I mean, if anyone can do it, it's those three over there. And maybe after they find the Author, Avia will be able to find that hope she lost overtime."

"You've become quite the optimist, Swan."

"Have I?" Emma asks, surprised by this. "I guess I couldn't really help it, between her and my parents."

"That reminds me." Killian looks around. "Aren't they supposed to be here?"

"You're right." Emma pulls out her cell phone. "I wonder what's keeping them." 

* * *

In the woods, David pulls up in his truck and he and Snow step out just as Snow's phone begins to ring.

"We need to hurry. Our girls are waiting for us." Snow tells him.

They step in front of the truck as car headlights flash in front of them. Two figures step out and both parties begin to walk, meeting in the middle of the road. "Well, well, well." Cruella chuckles. "Look who's here. It's been a long time."

"We gotta talk." David tells them.

"Oh, so the Prince wants a chat? Okay, handsome. Talk."

"This is our town." Snow begins, firmly. "Now, if you've really turned over a new leaf, you're welcome to stay."

"My, aren't we generous?" Ursula says, sarcastically.

"On one condition." Snow exclaims. "No one must ever know what happened between us in the Enchanted Forest. And if you say one single word to anyone, especially to our daughters, Emma and Avia, well, you won't have to worry about the Evil Queen. I'll rip out your hearts myself."


	46. Unsuspected Betrayal

**Thanks for everyone's continued support. Please continue to review!**

* * *

From the alarm clock off of David and Snow's nightstand, the time turns from 2:37 to 2:38 A.M. as Snow lies asleep next to it. She rolls over, expecting her husband to be next to her, but when she drops her arm down, she hits the bedsheets.

"David?" She quietly call out, confused. When she doesn't receive an answer, Snow sits up, looking around. "David?" Neal then begins to cry from his bassinet. She quickly walks over to calm her son. "Neal. Hey." Snow picks the baby up and cradles him in her arms. "I gotcha." She coos.

"What a lovely child." Maleficent appears suddenly in the apartment.

Snow jumps slightly, shocked to see the witch. But her fear soon turns to anger. "Stay the hell away from my son." She orders.

"We're not the ones you should fear." Cruella then emerges from the other side of the bedroom.

"Something far worse than us looms over his head." Ursula adds as she and Cruella walk over to Maleficent and stand on either side of her in front of Snow.

"The truth of what you did to me." Maleficent tells her.

Suddenly, Neal disappears from Snow's arms, now cradled by the dragon witch. "Please don't hurt my family." She begs.

Maleficent smiles down at the baby in her arms. "When I'm finished, you won't have a family left to hurt."

Again, the clock turns from 2:37 to 2:38 A.M. and Snow's eyes shoot open in a panic, then realizing it was just a bad dream. She sighs in relief and reaches over expecting her husband to be lying on the other side of her. "David?" But, again, the bed is empty. Snow sits up and quickly gets out of bed to check on Neal, who is lying soundly asleep in his bassinet. "David?"

"Hey." David is sitting on the stairs, looking at his worried wife. "I'm right here."

Bashfully, Snow walks over to him. "Well, you haven't slept a wink, have you?" She realizes, seeing the glass of alcohol in her husband's hand.

"No, it's hard with Ursula and Cruella just down the street." He admits.

"Tell me about it." Snow glances up the stairs where her daughters are asleep. "I just had the worst nightmare." She whispers. "You were gone. I went to check on Neal and found those two surrounding him. Only - " She inhales deeply, glancing back up the stairs. "Maleficent was there, too."

David sighs. "Of course she was." He throws the last of his scotch back and gets up from the stairs to grab the bottle of McCutcheon scotch, pouring himself more.

Snow sits down at the table next to him. "David, she said she would make us pay for what we did."

"Well, it's a good thing she's no longer around."

"But the other two are. And they know. This can't be a coincidence." She says, frantically.

"It doesn't matter." David tells her. "None of that matters. All that does is that we kick them the hell out of this town before anyone else learns what we did."

Snow nods, agreeing, yet still worried.

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Snow White and Prince Charming are riding their horses side-by-side, arriving at the castle. They both dismount from their steeds.

"Should I be worried that you're this excited for our honeymoon to be over?" Charming wonders.

Snow sighs heavily. "Look, the summer palace was wonderful, but it's time to face reality. The Queen is still out there. We have to figure out a way to deal with it."

"And we will." Charming says, confidently. "Whatever she throws at us, we'll find a way to overcome it."

Snow becomes distracted, seeing Sleepy sleeping when he's supposed to be guarding. "I thought I told the dwarves not to put Sleepy on guard duty."

Charming furrows his brows, noticing something odd. He looks around the corner and finds another guard asleep on the ground. "Snow, it's not just Sleepy."

"A sleeping curse." Snow realizes.

Charming removes his sword from his sheath. "Regina."

* * *

Inside the palace, the royals walk through the grounds to find everyone asleep. Snow draws our her sword as well as she stands next to her husband.

"Regina!" She shouts furiously.

"Show yourself!" David demands.

"No one's hiding." The Charmings quickly spin around to find Maleficent instead.

"Maleficent."

"I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me." She grins, evilly. "Have you met my associates Cruella and Ursula?" Cruella and Ursula walk out from either side and stand next to Maleficent.

"What do you want with us?" David asks.

"Relax, dear prince. We're not here to fight. We're here to make a deal."

* * *

Storybrooke...

In the kitchen of the apartment, David and Snow are cleaning up when Avia comes downstairs carrying a box. She places the box onto the counter.

Snow raises her brows, curious. "What's this?"

"Um. It's my stuff. My past." Avia says, nervously. "I figured it kinda belongs to you guys." Snow and David smile at one another before peeking inside the box. "It's mainly like school stuff - pictures I drew, reports, report cards." Snow grabs a small photo album and opens it to the first page. It's a picture of Avia in the hospital when she was just born. Tears immediately begin to fill her green eyes.

"Avia - "

"Um." Avia looks embarrassed. "Yeah. That's just pictures the staff at the group homes would take before they would send me off to a new foster home. It's not a lot, but - "

"Thank you." Snow smiles, tracing the picture with her fingers. The second Avia was born, her face was embedded into her memories. She could never forget that tiny baby she held in her arms.

"Yeah. I just figured since you guys are my real parents then this sort of belongs to you, too."

David walks over to her and places a kiss on her head. "We love you so much."

Avia smiles, awkwardly. "I love you, too." She looks nervously at her mother. "Just because I gave some of these things to Ingrid, doesn't mean I really ever considered her my mom." Snow looks tearfully at her daughter. "You're my mom. If I was writing to anyone, it was you. I just needed you to know that."

Snow walks to her daughter and brings Avia into her arms, holding her close. "Thank you." She pulls back, holding Avia at arms length, staring into the green eyes she passed down to her. "I'm glad you trust us enough to give us this. It means so much."

Avia nods, chuckling. "Uh. Of course I trust you guys. You've never given me a reason not to. You're my mom and dad." She shrugs, awkwardly. Snow and David narrow their eyes at one another while Avia turns away, grabbing her bag. "So, I don't really want to witness all the emotions this might give you. So, I'm going to go and help Karley and Nick."

"Have they gotten closer to finding out who the Author is?" David wonders, though already knowing.

Avia shakes her head, disappointed. "Not yet. But I'm hoping we find out soon. We could all use the happy endings we deserve."

Snow looks curiously at her daughter. "And what happy ending are you looking for, sweetheart?"

Avia thinks for a moment as she walks towards the door. She lets out a long sigh before turning back to her parents. "I already have it. I just want to make sure it stays just like this." With a small smile, Avia gives them a light wave before walking out the apartment.

Snow looks down at the photo album in her hands and shakes her head. "We're terrible parents, David."

David steps closer and kisses Snow on her forehead. "We are going to fix this, Snow. They'll never find out. And we are going to make sure Avia's happy ending comes true - for all of us."

Snow nods, letting a tear fall from her cheek and onto the picture of her newborn baby.

* * *

Over at Granny's Diner, David and Snow are sitting in a booth, drinking coffee, while Neal sleeps in his stroller next to them, exchanging worried glances.

Cruella and Ursula are sitting at the counter watching as Granny chops fruit. "Uh, darling, how much longer for those drinks?" Cruella asks, impatiently.

Granny ignores her and walks away to chop her fruit elsewhere. Will Scarlet walks in. "Hello, Mum." He says to Granny, who seems thrilled to see the man. "Usual, please."

"You betcha!" Granny immediately hands Will two coffee cups to go.

"Cheers." He proceeds to walk out.

Cruella looks on, annoyed. "You know, if that old bag still wolfed out, I'd turn her into a coat for my collection." She glares menacingly at the diner owner.

Regina then walks in. "Regina!" Ursula exclaims. "We could use a heart rip over here. Granny needs a little encouragement in taking our order."

"Yes, a very effective tactic." Cruella remembers. "Didn't you once rip out the heart of every villager in the North Woods?"

"Or was it the South?"

"Let me be clear, ladies." Regina begins to warn the two. "If you bring up my former sins around my children or anyone again, you'll find yourselves across that town line faster than you can say 'costume jewelry.'"

"These are blood diamonds, I'll have you know." Cruella says, defensively.

"Come on, let's take our business elsewhere." Ursula suggests as the two walk out.

"So, what's the plan here?" David asks as he and Snow approach Regina.

"To deal with our latest crisis." Snow adds.

Regina chuckles. "Those two might be tactless morons, but they couldn't magic their way out of a paper bag. I wouldn't worry. And they're here to seek redemption." She reminds the worried parents.

"You don't actually believe that?"

"If I didn't think it was a distinct possibility, I wouldn't have let them in town in the first place."

"Now that they're here, we have to be certain, which means keeping eyes on them 24/7." David says.

"Which sounds like a job for the Sheriff's department." Regina points out to David, considering he is the one in charge to do so. "I have bigger things to worry about."

"Regina, Avia is with Nick and Karley. Can you - "

"She will be with me." Regina nods, assuring Snow. "She'll be safe."

* * *

Outside the diner, Cruella and Ursula walk onto the street, coming across Killian and Emma, who are making their way towards the diner.

"Hook." Ursula says merely.

Killian keeps quiet, watching as the two witches continue walking away. "You know her?" Emma asks, appearing surprised.

"Aye, love." Killian admits, guilty. "I encountered many a vile creature on my voyages."

"Emma." David rushes out of the diner towards his daughter. "I'm glad you're here. We have to go."

"What?" Emma asks, upset. "Now? We just came to meet you for lunch. I've been dying for a grilled cheese all day."

"It'll have to wait." David tells his daughter as he glances in the distance where Ursula and Cruella have walked off to. "You're aware we have two new friends in town. They're up to something. If we hurry, we can pick up the trail."

Emma groans silently and looks at Killian. "Looks like duty calls." She gives him a kiss on the cheek before walking off with her father.

* * *

Cruella and Ursula enter Mr. Gold's shop seeing Belle standing behind the counter. She looks up and her face instantly falls seeing the two of three that kidnapped her back in the Enchanted Forest.

Belle quickly grabs a potion, threatening them. "Try anything, and both of you will hop out of here as toads."

"Well, hello to you, too, darling." Cruella says, amused by her threat.

"Nice place you got here." Ursula tells her. "Sure beats sweeping the castle."

"Why are you here?" Belle asks, annoyed. "Have you come to kidnap me again?"

"Oh, did we do that?" Cruella questions. "Oh, they all blur together. No, we've come to offer you our congratulations - " While Cruella speaks to Belle, Ursula's tentacle protrudes from under her skirt, making its way into the back room unbeknownst to Belle. " - in defeating the Dark One. I mean, who would've thought it? A simple chambermaid takes down the most powerful sorcerer in the land." Belle sighs heavily, the events of that day still weighing on her. " You did quite a number on him, darling."

"So, you've seen him?" Belle sheepishly asks.

"Yes, he's a mess, darling. A bum. Reduced to his old cowardly self."

In the back room, Ursula's tentacle knocks over a candlestick by accident before grabbing a box from the table. "It makes sense, really, why he was so terrified of losing his magic." Ursula adds.

"Tell me - " Cruella grins, wickedly. " - is there not a part of you reveling in all of this?"

"No!" Belle exclaims angrily. Ursula's tentacle makes it way back, holding the box she was looking for. "I would never take comfort in his suffering. Now, do you intend to buy something? Or did you just come here to be cruel?"

Seeing that the job is done, Cruella turns around and grabs her phone, sending a quick text. "Well, as a matter of fact, I was hoping you'd have a hood ornament for my vehicle. Something with a little glitz." She adds, turning back to Belle.

"I'll check the inventory." Belle indignantly tells her.

Belle walks to the back unaware that Ursula is now holding the box that has a mark with a symbol resembling the headpiece worn by Maleficent.

* * *

Underground, beneath the clock tower, and into the caves where Maleficent, in her dragon form for thirteen years, was housed, Rumplestiltskin walks through, receiving a text on his phone from Cruella.

Satisfied, Rumple slams his phone closed and looks around. "Won't be long now, Maleficent, my dear." He raises his hand and uses his magic to draw together Maleficent's ashes. Rumple then kneels down and runs his fingers through her remains. "Your slumber is nearly over."

* * *

Inside the mayoral office, Avia, Karley, and Nick are all going through different books, including the ones they found in the mansion, in hopes of receiving some kind of clue to who the Author may be.

Avia is flipping through her storybook - the storybook she has read through thousands of times - landing on the illustration of Pinocchio and his father after Pinocchio has just become a real boy. Avia lets out a sad sigh, remembering her friend August, who was killed by one of Peter Pan's minions. Though, he is alive now, thanks to the Blue Fairy, unfortunately, he doesn't remember anything from his time as an adult, seeing that the only way to keep him alive was to turn him back into the boy he once was. Avia was happy for him, though. He and Geppetto have another chance as father and son. She only wished she believed August sooner, or maybe if he hadn't strayed away because of his selfishness, she would have found her parents sooner. Regardless, what's done is done. She has her parents. She has her sister and brother. And she has her friends. She just wishes she had August to help them figure this book out, too.

Regina walks in, carrying a box of doughnuts. "Chocolate frosted doughnuts." She says, dropping the box onto the desk in front of the kids. "As ordered."

"Thanks, Mom." Nick smiles, gratefully.

"So, how are we doing? You three find anything?"

"No." Karley mumbles in frustration.

"Not yet anyway." Nick says. "But if the Author left clues in any of these books, like Mother Superior said, we'll find them."

Regina nods, looking at Avia, who has her nose deep into the book. She sits down in front of her and taps the book. Avia finally looks up at Regina, who gives her a small smile. "And how are you doing?"

Avia shrugs. "I'm fine."

Regina narrows her eyes, knowingly. "Not very convincing."

Avia raises her brow at her former enemy. "I can say the same for you, too."

Regina sighs. "I guess we both are dealing with some things." Avia nods. "But you're right. We will be fine." She looks at the book, noticing the story Avia is on. "Reminiscing?"

Avia shrugs. "Kind of. You know, August knew this book better than anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he stole it from me one day and added his story into the book. He was desperate to get Emma and me to believe that he was Pinocchio."

"How did he even know you had it in the first place?" Regina wonders.

"Apparently he had it the whole time until he found a way to get it to my mom so that she would give it to me." Avia explains.

Hearing this, Nick perks up. "If August took the book apart, then he might know something about it that we don't."

"Too bad he isn't around to ask." Avia reminds them. "He's not August anymore."

Karley walks up and taps the picture of Pinocchio. "August isn't around, but Pinocchio is."

"Yeah. But when he was turned back, he forgot everything. He didn't even remember us. How is he going to remember a book?"

Karley smiles at Regina, who looks back with a smile, obviously thinking the same thing. "I bet Mom can figure out a way to fix that."

* * *

Across town, Emma and David are in their sheriff's car, keeping watch of Cruella's, which is still parked in front of Mr. Gold's shop.

Emma was growing impatient, and was obviously not thrilled to be stuck in a car with her father, who was being very suspicious. "I get that you're not a fan of Ursula and Cruella, but am I missing something?" She asks. "Did you know them back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Your mother and I had some run-ins with them." He answers, keeping his eyes on the car. "They weren't pretty."

Intrigued, Emma turns to her father wanting to hear more. "And?"

"And what?"

"I just feel like you're leaving stuff out." Emma says, though the more she looks at her father, she can feel as if he is. "Are you?"

But before David can answer, the door of the shop opens and Ursula and Cruella step out. "Wait." He alerts Emma. "Here they come." The two villains hop into the car and drive away; David starts the car and is quick to follow as Emma continues to try and read her father, who was acting very odd. "Call Belle. I wanna know exactly what happened in that shop."

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Prince Charming and Snow White are face to face with Maleficent, Cruella, and Ursula inside the council room of the castle.

"I don't understand." Snow begins, displeased. "Why did you come to us?"

"That threat Regina made at your wedding, about ruining your happiness?" Maleficent reminds them. "It wasn't all bluster. She has a way to make it happen."

"How do you know?" Charming asks.

"Because Regina just stole the darkest of curses from me."

"It's _the_ Dark Curse." Cruella iterates. "And it makes that poison apple thing she did to you look like child's play."

"It will punish all of the Enchanted Forest, including us." Ursula adds.

"So, what are you suggesting, that we storm the Evil Queen's castle together?" Charming scoffs.

Cruella groans. "If only your wits matched your looks."

"There is a magical tree deep within the forest." Maleficent informs them. "The fairies call it the Tree of Wisdom. It will answer any question asked of it."

"Including a query about how to defeat the Queen and her curse." Cruella says.

Snow glares at the villains in confusion. "So, why don't you ask it yourselves?"

"The tree's knowledge is protected." Maleficent explains. "It's wisdom can only be unlocked by two of the most valiant heroes."

"Which is why you need us." Charming concludes.

With her magic, Maleficent conjures a map. "The map to its location. We will escort you there, for all of our safety."

Snow and Charming turn away to speak privately. "This tree - " Snow begins quietly. " - if what they say is true - "

"We'll be able to defeat the Evil Queen once and for all." Charming whispers.

"But can we trust them?" She asks, unsure. "They're almost as bad as Regina."

"If she really has a curse as dark as they say, the entire kingdom is in danger. What choice do we have?"

* * *

Storybrooke...

David and Emma are still following Cruella and Ursula through the outer-roads of the town. But David makes sure to keep a fair distance between them as to not be noticed.

Emma hangs up her phone. "Belle said she checked the back. She's pretty sure there's a wooden box missing."

"What was inside it?" David asks.

"She doesn't know."

"Well, let's find out." He turns on his sirens, forcing Cruella to pull over.

Cruella groans in annoyance but she pulls over. David pulls up behind her and steps out of the car, walking towards the driver's side and tapping the window, motioning for her to wind it down. "Is there a problem, Sheriff Chiseled-Chin?" She flirts.

David smiles sarcastically. "Step out of the vehicle, please."

* * *

Emma stands off to the side with Cruella and Ursula while David searches the car. He moves around various compartments around the front seats, but finds nothing. He then moves back the passenger seat and finds an eject-able hidden drawer. Hitting it, it pops open, revealing Maleficent's box. David opens it and sees a strange dragon-clawed totem which belongs to the dragon witch herself.

"Anything?" Emma asks.

David stands up, moving the seat back. "Car's clean." He says to his daughter.

"Weird." Emma says, though unconvinced. "You think Belle just misplaced that box?"

"Who knows? But we can't arrest them for speculation."

Emma looks back at the two villains. "Looks like you guys are off the hook. Sorry."

Ursula appears surprised by this, but she quickly recovers as she and Cruella walk back to the car. "It would be nice if at least one of the Charmings lived up to their family name."

Emma looks back at her father. "Maybe we should go back to the Sheriff's Station, check out any security footage of Gold's, make sure they didn't take anything."

"Why don't you go ahead? I wanna check on your mother." David tells her. He hands Emma the car keys. "Mind dropping me at the loft on the way back?"

Emma stares at her father, confused why he put her through all this if he didn't want to follow through. "Dad - " Cruella speeds off. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Emma, of course." He chuckles. "Let's go."

Forcing a smile, Emma walks back to the car while David stares down at his hand, having stolen Maleficent's dragon-clawed totem.

* * *

Inside the apartment, David is holding the dragon-clawed totem, showing Snow.

"You found that in Cruella's car?" Snow questions, looking less than thrilled. "David, that belonged to Maleficent, you know how much that meant to her."

"I do." David understands. "And I can only think of one reason why those two witches would wanna steal a totem of hers - a spell. A spell to resurrect her."

Snow shakes her head, baffled by this conclusion. "Is that even possible?"

"You know, it doesn't matter what their dark magic can or can't do. Now that we have this, it's not even an option."

"But what if they discover it's missing? Won't they just find something else?" Snow panics.

"Then we take the one thing that Cruella and Ursula can't do without - Maleficent's remains."

"Under the library."

"That's right." David confirms. "We find them, we dump them in the harbor, then she's gone forever. And once Ursula and Cruella realize that, maybe they'll leave town, too."

"And hopefully they'll take our secret with them."

The two of them continue to stare down at the dragon-clawed totem.

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Maleficent clutches her staff as she watches Charming negotiate with the soldiers guarding the bridge that they need to cross.

He soon walks back over to the group. "Well, are they going to let us cross of not?" Maleficent asks.

"Unfortunately not." Charming answers negatively.

Cruella scoffs. "You'd think traveling with Snow White and Prince Charming would open some doors. Do they know who you are?"

"Yes." Snow answers, defensively. "And they also know who you are, so now we're just going to have to find another route to the Tree of Wisdom."

"If we walk South, we can circumvent the ravine." Charming suggests.

"That will set us back two days." Ursula points out.

"Perhaps you should show those guards just how skilled you are with your blade." Cruella suggests, clearly enticed by her own idea.

"Now those men are just trying to do their duty." Snow informs her. "And frankly, I would do exactly the same." Snow then looks around, realizing Maleficent is missing. "Where's Maleficent?"

They look down, hearing a low rumbling coming from the ground. They look down into the ravine where Snow's question is answered. A dragon - Maleficent - soars up and circles around the outer-forest of the mountains before coming back down and incinerating the guards of the bridge with her fire breath.

"Come on!" Charming shouts, rushing to the guards' aids. But it is too late.

"No!" Snow shrieks, heartbroken.

"I don't believe that detour will be necessary." Maleficent, who is back in her human form, says from behind.

"You should've given us another chance to talk to them!" Charming shouts, furiously.

"Talk, talk, talk." She mocks as she walks towards them. "You weren't willing to do what was needed. I was."

"Oh, well done, darling." Cruella commends.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem?" She asks the Charmings, who just stare indignantly at her, saying nothing. "I didn't think so."

The three villains make their way across the unguarded bridge while Snow and Charming appear uneasy as they stare at the path ahead.

* * *

Storybrooke...

In the Sheriff's Station, Emma is sitting at her desk, working on her computer when Killian walks in with a smile and a bag of food in his hand.

"Grilled cheese, just the way you like it."

"Fries?" Emma asks, smiling lovingly up at him.

"Onion rings."

"Mm, good. I was just testing you."

Killian points at the work Emma is doing on her computer. "What's this?"

"A.T.M. security footage." Emma tells him. "We're trying to figure out if Ursula and Cruella stole something from Gold's shop. Oh! By the way, I never got the chance to ask you how exactly you knew Ursula."

Killian shakes his head, not seeing the big deal. "I already told you, love. She's just one of the many sea monsters who crossed my path in my pirating days."

"What exactly does that mean?" Emma refutes, desperate to know more.

"Honestly, I don't recall."

But Emma can see right through him. "Unh-unh."

"Swan, that's all there is to know." Killian insists.

"You're holding something back."

Nervously, Killian just shrugs. "I don't know what else to say."

Emma's face falls in disbelief as she leans back in her chair, folding her arms. "Neither do I." She couldn't believe Killian refused to explain how he knows Ursula, only making it worse for him. There is an awkward pause as they stare at one another, until the silence is broken by her computer telling her that the download is complete. "Well, I should get back to it." She says, unable to look at Killian any longer.

"Enjoy your witch hunt." Clearly upset, Killian walks out as Emma continues to sit at her desk feeling unsettled about this entire day. First her father and now Killian. What are they trying to hide?

* * *

Outside the apartment building, David is loading some gear into the truck, including a bundle of rope, while Snow walks over and hands him two flashlights.

"That'll do." He loads them into the truck as well. "We can get to the cavern through the mines."

"Hey!" Emma exclaims as she runs up to her parents. "Where you guys headed?"

"Emma." Snow says, slightly surprised to see their daughter.

"What are you doing here?" David smiles.

"I found something on those women. Look." Emma pulls out her cell phone and plays the security video of Ursula and Cruella heading to their car with the box that they stole. "Belle was right. I think that's the box that's missing. It's enough to drag them into the station, at least."

"Well, let's not jump the gun." Emma looks confused. "We don't even know what that is." David tells her.

"Wait. What?" Emma scowls. "Two hours ago, you guys were so amped up about these divas, you didn't even let me eat lunch - "

"Hey!" Avia runs up, out of breath. "Hey! I think we - " She furrows her brows when she sees the truck packed up. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going for a hike." Snow quickly lies to her daughters.

Avia and Emma share a look. "Since when do you hike? Why do you hike?" Avia asks, perplexed.

"Since your mother and I decided we haven't spent much quality time together since Neal was born." David jumps in.

"We got Ashley to babysit Neal." Snow says.

"So, now the crisis doesn't matter." Emma assumes, baffled by her parents' sudden changes in attitudes. "What the hell is going on today?"

"Girls, your mother and I realized that we needed to take a step back from our crusade." David explains. "The truth is, we've been going about this all wrong."

"When we knew those women back in the Enchanted Forest, they were villains." Snow adds. "And ever since they set foot in this town, that is exactly how we've treated them."

"Yeah, we chose to see the worse in them. But if they're gonna have a shot at redeeming themselves, we have to choose to see the best."

"You guys are seriously going for a hike?" Avia asks, still in disbelief.

David smirks at his daughter. "I know it might be hard to believe - " Avia and Emma watch their parents closely, and can see that Snow is having trouble making eye contact with the both of them. " - that we've backed off Ursula and Cruella, but your mother and I think it's the right thing to do."

Avia and Emma share another look. "Uh. Okay. But I wanted to - "

Emma quickly wraps her arms around Avia and pushes her back against her, giving their parents room. "You know what, it doesn't matter." She interrupts.

Avia scowls. "But, Emma - "

"No. Mom and Dad need some quality alone. They're right." Emma forces a smile at her suspicious parents. "They haven't spent much time together since baby bro arrived. If they want to hike, let's them hike." David gives her a grateful smile, but Snow is having trouble forcing one out, let alone even looking at them. "If you need us, we will - "

"Be researching at Regina's office." Avia finishes.

"Right." Emma and Avia give them a small smile before turning around and walking away.

Snow and David watch their daughters with guilt upon their faces. "David, is this really the right thing to do?" Snow asks.

"It's the only way to make sure they don't find out the truth." David says.

* * *

Back at Regina's office, Regina, Nick, and Karley are watching a young Pinocchio look down at his own story in Avia's book while Geppetto lingers behind his son.

"Is anything coming back to you, Pinocchio?" Regina asks. Pinocchio shakes his head. "Maybe if you look at the pages again."

Avia then walks back in with Emma in tow. "I got her."

Regina sighs heavily. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"On witch watch." Emma states. "How's it going here? Avia said you might have figured out a way to find the Author."

"He can't remember anything." She stresses.

Karley walks up. "Mom, maybe Emma and Avia can trigger something in Pinocchio." She says, hoping to calm Regina down. She looks back at Emma and Avia. "You know, since you both spent so much time with each other. Maybe it'll jog his memory."

"I guess we could give it a shot." Emma says, leading Avia towards the boy. "Hey, Pinocchio."

The sisters smile warmly at the nervous boy as they stand on the side of him. "Do you remember us?" Avia asks with a hopeful smile.

Pinocchio nods. "You're Emma, the sheriff." He says, looking up at Emma. "And you're Avia, her sister. You're the daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"That's right."

"But you know that back when you were - " Emma tries to think of a way to say this so the boy isn't confused further. " - o-older, we were friends."

"You were a really smart grown-up." Avia adds. "So smart that you knew how to take that entire book apart and add a story to it." She points to her storybook.

"And then you put it all back together. Do you remember doing that?" Emma asks.

"Or anything else about the book?"

Pinocchio looks around at all the hopeful faces staring back at him. "I know everybody wants me to remember, but I just don't."

"You went to Phuket." Regina reminds the boy harshly in frustration. "You rode a motorcycle. You wore leather and didn't shave!"

"Regina." Emma warns the mayor as the boy looks back, frightened.

"No, he's not trying hard enough." Nick and Karley look at one another, feeling bad for the boy and regretting putting him in this position in the first place. Their mom was desperate and at a point where she'd do anything. And they did not want her to revert back to the old Regina they used to know. "All you need to do is concentrate and think! Or is that head of yours still made out of wood?"

"Whoa! Stop!" Geppetto orders her.

"Mom." Karley and Nick plead, ashamed by what their mother just said.

"I won't have you speak that way to my boy."

Regina looks at the man with a crazed look in her eyes. "Maybe what your boy needs is some motivation." She threatens.

"Okay, Regina." Emma says. "That's enough. Avia, how about we take Pinocchio to the vending machine and get a snack."

"Uh. Yeah, sure." Avia and her friends follow Emma and Pinocchio out of the office, leaving Geppetto alone with Regina.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe this quest of yours is ill-fated?" Geppetto asks. "After ruining everyone else's happy ending, what makes you think you deserve one of your own?"

Regina scowls furiously at the man. "Oh, I can ask you the same question, toy maker, considering you lied about the wardrobe so you could send Pinocchio to this world."

"I wouldn't have needed to if it wasn't for your curse!" He argues. "I had to save him! You stay away from my boy!" Geppetto storms out of Regina's office, leaving the mayor in a deeply angered state. When he walks into the hallway he is surprised to see Avia standing near the door, obviously having heard everything. "Oh. Princess Avia - " He stammers.

"I forgive you, you know." Avia tells him, softly. "You know, for sending Aug - Pinocchio here. I get it. You wanted to save him, just like our parents saved us. We may not have came with one of them, but at least Emma and I still had each other." She glances towards the office Regina was fuming in. "People make mistakes, but some people learn from those mistakes. Everyone deserves a second chance, even Regina. Yeah, she cursed us all for thirteen years, but at least we're still alive. She could have just killed us all. And that would mean you wouldn't have your son, Emma and I wouldn't have our parents or our brother, and my best friends wouldn't have a mom. It may seem like Regina is doing this for selfish reasons, but when it all comes down to it, she's doing this for us all. We can all have our happy endings from this."

Geppetto was lost for words as he watches Avia turn and walk away. He thinks about going back into the office and apologizing Regina but, still, something inside him still resented her for what she had done. So, he simply follows Avia's footsteps and meets up with his boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow and David are wielding their flashlights as they make their way through the mine tunnels.

"Should we really do this?" Snow questions for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, stealing the remnants of a dead sorceress wasn't exactly high on my bucket list either." David frowns.

"No, the lying part. Ursula and Cruella haven't been in town for two days, and we've already lied to Emma and Avia more times that I can even count." She says in disappointment. "When does it stop? We are constantly assuring Avia that she can come to us, that she can tell us anything, and look at us. We are keeping things from our daughters."

"It stops when we get rid of Maleficent's ashes and those witches are gone."

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Maleficent steps out of one of the two tents that are set up in an opened ground, followed by Ursula and Cruella. "Snow, Charming, beauty sleep's over." When she doesn't receive a response, Maleficent opens the entrance of Snow and Charming's tent and finds it empty.

Maleficent turns to her associates with a look of anger. She stomps her staff to the ground, releasing a fire from the top which shoots off into the sky.

Not too far into the woods, Snow and Charming are running away. "There it is." Charming points to the Tree of Wisdom.

They walk closer to the large tree. "The Tree of Wisdom. What now?" Snow wonders.

"I'm guessing this is how we get the answers we need." Charming assumes, looking down at two large rocks with hand prints embedded in them.

Snow looks cautiously at her husband. "Ready?" Charming nods. They each slowly place their hands into place. "How can we stop the Evil Queen's curse?" The handprints begin to glow a golden light, as does the tree; however, the light then turns an eerie red, and they are blasted backwards, violently. They quickly stand back up, looking confused. "Why didn't it answer our question?"

"Those witches had to have lied." Charming concludes.

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"It's not a trap, my dear, and we didn't lie about anything." Maleficent approaches with Ursula and Cruella. Charming and Snow both draw their swords. "Perhaps you two aren't as valiant as we thought."

* * *

Storybrooke...

David and Snow finally come to the large underground cavern where Maleficent was kept during the curse.

"David." Snow spots the nearby ashes on the ground. "There it is."

"Maleficent's ashes." He and Snow quickly walk over to the pile of ashes, hoping to get rid of it as quickly as possible.

Snow gasps. "We did it." She says, overjoyed. "We stopped them."

"Not exactly." Ursula says, as she and Cruella come into the Charmings' view. With her tentacle, Ursula knocks them down, unconscious.

* * *

Geppetto is busy sanding a wooden chair in his workshop when he notices Regina standing outside his garage.

"I thought I made it clear." He says as Regina makes her way inside without an invite. "I don't want you near my boy."

"I didn't come here to talk to Pinocchio." She tells him. "I came to speak to you."

"If you want information about the book, August never told me nothing."

"Will you shut up and just let me finish?" Regina asks, peeved. "I'm trying to apologize."

"Well, go on. You're off the to an interesting start." Geppetto encourages sarcastically.

"Look, if someone talked to Nicholas or Karley the way I spoke to your boy, I would've done a lot worse than yell at them. I know I was out of line." She admits. "It's just, every time I seem to make progress towards my happy ending, I hit another dead end. But I know I'll never find it if I revert to my old ways. So - " Regina looks at Geppetto with tears glistening. "I'm sorry."

Regina then turns and starts to walk away, but the words Avia spoke to him earlier that day were still lingering around. "Wait." He stops Regina. "The young Princess - Avia - she explained I should forgive you."

Regina seems surprised by this. "She did?"

Geppetto nods. "She made good points. She seems to really care about you." Regina smiles softly, touched by this. He takes a deep breath and walks over to something that is covered with a tarp. He removes the tarp and reveals August's motorcycle. "After the Blue fairy turned August back into a boy, I kept everything he brought to town, just in case he remembered the man he used to be." Geppetto grabs the satchel from the back of the motorcycle. "Perhaps something in here will help you find what you are looking for." Regina takes the satchel and looks in awe of the old carpenter. "If my boy can't help you with this, perhaps yours can." Regina smiles gratefully, taking the man's hand. "Good luck."

* * *

Back inside the cavern, Rumplestiltskin is now standing over David and Snow, who are still unconscious, with Ursula and Cruella at his sides.

"I trust they don't suspect my hand in all this." He assumes.

"They had no reason to." Ursula tells him.

"And Belle? Did she have any suspicions while you were in my shop?"

"You mean, did she ask about you?"

"She didn't even mention your name, darling." Cruella lies. "I'd say she's moved on."

With no emotion, Rumple takes a switch-blade from out his pocket and hands it to Cruella. "You know what you must do."

As Rumple walks away, Cruella holds the switch-blade firmly in her hand as she stares down at the Charmings.

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Standing at the Tree of Wisdom, Snow and Charming continue to face-off with Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella.

"We were fools to think we could work together." Snow exclaims.

"Step aside and let us pass." Charming demands.

Maleficent lifts her staff and sends Snow and Charming's weapons out of their hands. "No one's leaving until we figure out why the tree didn't answer your question."

"Perhaps we got the rules wrong, darling." Cruella suggests causing Snow and Charming to look at one another, bewildered by her statement.

"No." Maleficent refutes. "The plan should've worked. Unless there was some interference, unless the tree sensed - " Suddenly, in an instant, Maleficent is standing in front of Snow. "How did I not see it sooner? The sparkle in your eyes, the glow of your snow white skin. You're positively radiant, my dear." She looks at both Snow and Charming's confused faces. "You don't know?" She chuckles. "You're carrying a child." Both seem shocked, but happy by this news.

"What?" Snow gasps.

"We are?" Charming asks.

"That's why the Tree of Wisdom knocked you back." Maleficent explains.

"We're going to be parents." Snow says happily to Charming.

"What does all this have to do with the tree?" Charming wonders.

"Why would our child prevent us from getting an answer?"

"You may be heroes, but that doesn't mean your child will be." Maleficent explains further.

"Careful, witch." Charming growls.

"Your child is the product of true love, which means it could grow to be a powerful hero capable of great good. But with the potential for that good also comes with something else."

"What?" Snow hesitates.

"The potential for great darkness. Your child might turn out to be just like us."

"You mean a - " Snow couldn't bear to say the word.

" - A villain." Maleficent finishes for her. "Darker than any this realm has ever seen. Come, ladies. Seems we'll have to find another way to evade Regina's dark curse."

"Can I choke them first?" Ursula pleads. "My tentacles are bored."

"I have a feeling they have plenty of suffering in their future. Let's go."

The trio proceed to turn around and leave, while Snow and Charming stand worriedly for their baby's future.

* * *

Storybrooke...

Cruella hastily takes the knife she was given by Rumplestiltskin and uses it to slash open Snow and David's open palms; the pain of it causing them to finally come to.

They wake up, gasping in pain. Cruella allows the blood from their hands to drop from the knife and onto the pile of ashes that were once Maleficent. "What the hell did you do!?" Snow exclaims furiously.

"The dark magic we're using to raise Maleficent doesn't require some silly little trinket from Gold's shop." Cruella explains menacingly. "No, that was just a ruse to get you down here. We need something with a little more kick."

"The blood from the people who wronged her most." Ursula reveals.

Snow looks down in fear as she watches their blood meld with the ashes. "We're too late."

Soon enough, a grey wind bursts forth, and they all step back to watch as the ashes are drawn into the air, developing into the last form Maleficent was in: a screeching zombie. Maleficent then breaks down and re-materializes into her dragon form, flying around the cavern, breathing fire. Then, the dragon is consumed by the grey smoke, once more, and lands on the ground, swirling into a woman's form.

Maleficent inhales her first deep breath. She notices the Charmings first, who look less than thrilled to see her. She ignores them and takes in her surroundings. "It's good to be back." Cruella and Ursula happily rejoin their old friend, turning to the Charmings. "Snow White and Prince Charming."

Snow and David approach the dark sorceresses carefully. "Maleficent, whatever it is you think we did, you don't know the whole story." Snow tells her.

"I know enough." Maleficent assures her.

"Patience, Mal." Cruella warns. "We have a plan."

"You wanna hurt someone?" Snow asks. "Well, hurt me. Leave David alone."

"Hurt you?" Maleficent questions. "No. That would be far too easy."

Scowling, Snow dreads what Maleficent may do. "You're going to tell everyone what we did first."

"I don't care about your secret. You can keep it as long as you like. I only care about one thing - your pain, and that it be as long and terrible and unyielding as my own." Maleficent says, staring deeply into Snow's fearful eyes. "The pain _you_ caused."

"I forgot how much I missed her." Ursula whispers to Cruella, who agrees.

"It's going to be entertaining." Cruella says, excitedly.

"I'm gonna revel in every torturous moment." Maleficent continues. "And you? You're gonna watch your world crumble." She turns away, heading for the exit with Ursula and Cruella following behind. "See you soon, dears."

"This is all our fault." Snow whispers to David. "If we hadn't been so determined to keep our secret...if we'd just asked for help."

"You're right." David agrees. "We can't keep lying. We have to tell Emma and Avia everything."

"Then Avia will finally understand - they both will." Snow looks helplessly at her husband. "They're going to hate us."

* * *

At the station, Emma is looking over some files when Killian enters.

"Well, Swan, why did you summon me?"

Emma puts away the file, looking seriously at her boyfriend. "Because I know there's something about your past with Ursula you're not telling me." Killian looks away, not wanting to get into this again. "And that's okay." Emma says, surprising him. "What's not okay is you lying to me about it."

"Aye, love, you're right." Killian agrees as he walks closer to Emma. "I haven't been entirely forthright with you. Truth is, I remember my history with Ursula. It was ugly."

"Did you break her heart?"

"Worse."

Emma instantly becomes worried, but she shrugs it off just as fast. "Look, whatever you did, you're not that person anymore. It's not gonna change anything between us."

"That's quite a lot of faith you're putting on me, Swan."

"I know, and there's a reason for it." Emma grins.

"What's that?"

"My parents." David and Snow then appear at the doorway, but they stop shortly, hearing Emma speaking about them, so they hide behind the wall. "I had this moment today where I doubted them." Emma says. "They said they were going for a hike, and Avia and I actually thought they were lying to us.

"Were they?"

Emma shakes her head, scoffing. "No. Of course not. My parents would never lie to us." Snow and David look away with guilt. "But the fact that I could think that they would, it reminded me that I have this tendency to expect the worst of people. When Avia and I were in those foster homes, people were always letting us down, and I - "

"Hey." Killian interrupts. "I don't intend to let you down."

"I know. And I know whatever happened with that sea witch you can tell me on your own time." Killian still looks uneasy about the subject, though, and even having Emma know would just make him feel worse. "Because no matter what, I'm gonna do what my parents always do. I'm gonna choose to see the best in you."

Killian smiles, touched. "And I with you."

Emma and Killian lean in to kiss one another, at which Snow desperately and, yet, loudly, tries to move herself and David away, only causing Emma to see them. "Uh, sorry." Snow says, embarrassed. "We just didn't want to interrupt."

Emma laughs, standing up as her parents walk in. "So, you awkwardly stood there to watch? Next time, interrupt."

"I'm afraid we have some bad news." David says. "It turns out Cruella and Ursula were up to something."

"They resurrected Maleficent." Snow tells them.

"The dragon that I slayed under the clock tower?" Emma remembers.

"Dragon?" Killian questions. "I thought she was some sort of mummified beast."

"Well, whatever she was, she's back to her old self now." David says.

"And as long as she's in town, no one is safe." Snow adds, regretfully.

"I don't get it." Emma says, confused. "Why are these witches waging war against us?"

Snow and David pause, almost revealing the real reason, but because of what they heard moments ago what their daughter revealed, they couldn't risk breaking her heart. "Because they're villains, and we're heroes."

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Snow wakes up while in bed with Charming, who seems to be sleeping rather soundly. Snow looks around and is startled to find Maleficent standing at the foot of her bed.

"Charming, wake up!" Snow begs, shaking her husband.

"He won't, dear." Maleficent tells her. "At least, not until morning."

"What are you doing? Why are you here? Where are your friends?" Snow panics.

"They don't know I'm paying you a visit. There's a reason I came to you alone."

"Why?"

Maleficent walks closer to the side of Snow's bed. "Because you and I have something in common, something those two would never understand." Snow looks perplexed, wondering what she could possibly have in common with a villain. "You and I are about to be mothers." Maleficent reveals, shocking Snow.

"You're pregnant?"

"Now you get why we must stop this curse. For our children. If we work together, we will find a way to defeat Regina."

Snow sighs. "No." Maleficent looks confused. "Not with you."

"Why not?"

"Because of what you are." She explains. "If we succumb to darkness just to defeat this curse, our child will be doomed to that darkness as well - possibly even any future children after that."

"You would risk the kingdom to ensure your child grows up a hero?"

"Charming and I will win, but we won't compromise who we are to do it. I won't become like you."

* * *

Storybrooke...

Upstairs, inside the apartment, Snow is sitting on the edge of Avia's bed, watching her daughter sleep. She noticed that Avia had pinned the illustration from the book of herself, David, and Emma looking down at newborn Avia lying in Snow's arms from the Enchanted Forest back onto her wall. Snow can still remember that happy, yet dreadful, night so clearly.

Avia is holding her blanket that she was once wrapped in, while her arm hangs over her storybook. Snow smiles softly before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead.

* * *

At the Storybrooke lake late that rainy night, Regina is standing on the bridge with an umbrella while Snow, who is also holding her own umbrella, meets her from the other side.

"What's with all the cloak-and-dagger?" Regina wonders about their secret meeting.

"Maleficent's back." Snow reveals.

Regina exhales sharply. "I should've known 'fish sticks' and 'pound puppy' were here for more than a second chance."

"They wanna destroy our happy endings. All of them."

"How do they hope to do that?"

"That's where you come in. We need to find out what they're planning. We need to get someone close to them, someone they believe to be a villain." Snow explains. "We want you to go undercover with them and help us stop their plans."

"And you think they're just going to welcome me into their coven with open arms?" Regina wonders, doubtfully.

"Regina, you used to be one of them." Snow reminds her.

"They think I'm a hero now. They'll never believe I want in."

"So find a way to make them believe."

Regina frowns, feeling there's something more to this. "What makes you so sure they're dead set on destroying us?"

"Because of something David and I did a long time ago." Regina waits quietly for Snow to continue. "Regina, you once asked me to - " Snow sighs, barely able to continue. She closes her eyes and takes a long, deep breath, before looking back at Regina. "Regina, you once asked me to keep a secret. And I couldn't. But I'm gonna ask you to keep one for me. One Emma and, especially Avia, can never learn."

"What is it?"

"Emma was born with the potential for great darkness."

"She's the savior. A hero." Regina points out. "Her magic's as light as it gets."

"Because David and I went to extraordinary lengths to make sure it was."

"If you ensured her goodness, why can't you tell her?"

"Because, since we protected Emma from that darkness, that darkness instead went into our next child."

"Avia." Regina breathes out, knowingly.

Snow reluctantly nods. "Avia has been searching for the reason why she was made the way that she was, and it's because of us - her parents. David and I are the reasons Avia has both good and evil inside her. And if Emma and Avia learn the truth, after finally trusting us, if we let them down, they'll lose faith in us, and it could send Avia tumbling down a dark path. She will no longer have to question which way she should go. Because when you betray the people you love, when you make them see the worst parts of you, what you've done changes everything. There's no going back. You've shattered the bonds you worked so hard to forge. And the stronger those bonds once were, the more difficult they are to put back together. If they can be repaired at all."

* * *

The Queens of Darkness are standing on top of a hill in the forest, watching over Storybrooke. Maleficent magically appears the dragon-clawed totem and then takes out the other half of it and reattaches it. She then shakes the totem with tears in her eyes, revealing its true function: a baby's rattle. She holds it close to her heart, her face falling with devastation.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Regina shakes her head in confusion. "I don't understand. What exactly did you do to Maleficent?"

"Because of us, Maleficent lost her child." Snow finally admits.

* * *

On another dark and windy night, Regina walks down the streets, stopping outside of Granny's diner. She sees Cruella's car parked out front, assuming Cruella and her associates are inside.

Inside the diner, Maleficent, who is now dressed in regular clothes instead of her fairytale attire, Cruella, and Ursula are sitting in a booth, watching as Regina enters.

"So, the rumors are true." Regina says, abhorrently. "You are back from the ashes."

"What are you doing here, Regina?" Maleficent glares at her old friend.

"Making it easier for you. If you want to try to kill me, I'm right here."

Maleficent teleports out of the booth and in front of Regina. "So, that's why you think I'm back - to kill you."

"I trapped you underground for twenty-three years, and you're not big on forgiveness." Regina reminds her.

"That's true." Maleficent agrees. "But what you did is nothing in the grand scheme. There are far worse crimes that must be answered for."

Regina raises a brow, intrigued to know more. "Careful, darling." Cruella warns Maleficent. "She's thick as thieves with those heroes."

"Not by choice." Regina snaps. "You know how much I wanted my revenge. But in this town, I had to play nice to survive. Alone - watching them enjoy the happiness I was denied." She explains in frustration. "If you're planning on destroying some of that happiness, I want in."

"You can't expect us to believe that." Ursula tells her.

"Of course she doesn't." Maleficent states. "That's why she's here. She wants us to see she's still one of us."

"I am." Regina says, sternly.

"Then let's find out." Maleficent passes Regina a shot of alcohol. "Are you still a bad girl, Regina?"

Regina takes the shot and downs it before crushing the glass into dust with her hand. "The worst." 

* * *

David, Emma, and Snow walk into the apartment, the parents just having told their daughter what Regina is doing.

"I'm sorry. Regina's doing what?" Emma questions in disbelief.

Upon hearing her sister's voice, Avia runs down the stairs, curious to what is going on. "She's going undercover." David repeats.

"With someone who could turn into a dragon!?"

"Cool." Avia says, rather impressed. "Who can turn into a dragon?"

"Maleficent." Snow says.

"Why didn't you call me?" Emma continues.

"There wasn't time." David tells her. "She told us the plan. That was it."

"You should've told me."

"Why?" Snow asks. "You really think you could've stopped her?"

"I could've helped. I was a bail-bonds person. Pretending to be someone else was part of my job." Emma explains.

"I know that." Snow says, respectfully. "But I really think Regina can take care of herself."

"I hope you're right. When is she supposed to check in?"

Snow and David remain silent, glancing at one another. "Yeah. That doesn't look good." Avia comments.

"Mom? Dad?" Emma questions. "When is she supposed to check in?"

"About an hour ago." David says, horrifying Emma. 

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, Cruella is driving her car with Regina, Maleficent, and Ursula as her passengers.

"Now, will someone please tell me where the hell we're going?" Regina asks, impatiently.

"Want me to spoil all the fun?" Cruella chuckles. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Fine. But out of - professional curiosity, I have to know, just how did you two resurrect her?" She wonders.

"First things first." Maleficent begins. "You see, some of us don't exactly trust you." Regina just rolls her eyes.

Cruella then drives her car on top of a train track. Regina looks confused, hearing the horn of the train and seeing its lights in the distance. She looks at the other three. "What are you doing?"

"Playing my favorite game." Cruella tells her. "It's called 'Don't be a hero.' First one that saves us loses."

"You got to be kidding me." Regina complains.

"You don't like it, then just poof us out of here." Ursula challenges.

Regina turns to the train that is approaching fast. The three women sit, watching Regina, anticipating the Evil Queen's decision. Regina sits there a few moments, awaiting the train, but she was finding this suicidal and ridiculous. So, she teleports them to safety just a few meters away from the tracks. "Come on." Regina scoffs. "Don't look at me like that."

"I told you she'd gone soft, Mal. Pay up." Cruella orders.

Maleficent hands Cruella a piece of jewelry. "She's just rusty. It doesn't mean anything. What do you think?" She asks Regina. "Are we playing too rough for you?"

"I think we should get out of here - " Regina tells them, placing a wicked smile on her face. " - and go find some real trouble."

The three evil witches smile in return, impressed by Regina's shocking suggestion. 

* * *

Over at the pawn shop the next day, Nick and Karley are investigating the page out of Avia's storybook with a magnifying glass when Belle approaches them with some food.

"Hey, is that the page that August took out of the storybook?" She asks.

Karley nods, setting her magnifying glass down. "Yeah. We found it with his things. We think this door somehow has something to do with the author." She frowns, defeated. "We just have to figure out where it is."

Belle smiles, encouragingly. "If anyone can, it's the two of you." 

* * *

Outside Granny's diner, Emma pulls up and hurries towards Killian, who is walking out of the building.

"Find anything in there?" She asks.

"Well, a burned table, broken bottles, and a very irate Granny." Killian says, amused. "Apparently, Regina and the witches drank the place dry. I'd say she won them over."

"Unless that's exactly what they wanted her to think." Emma fears.

"Look, I know you're worried, but we don't even know what happened yet."

"That's what's worrying me!" Emma exclaims. "Regina was out all night with them. She apparently asked Belle to watch over Karley and Nick throughout this whole ridiculous plan. But I can't help but think, if the undercover thing worked, if she's got the situation under control, then why the hell isn't she back yet?" 

* * *

Out in the woods, Snow and David are driving through.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Snow says, sounding just as worried as her daughter. "If something happened to Regina - "

"No, like you said, she'll be fine." David assures her. "She can take care of herself."

Suddenly, Snow spots something on the side of the road. "Stop!"

David stops his truck near a burnt police car. They both get out of the truck to inspect it. "That's one of my sheriff's cars." David says. "What the hell happened?"

"Maleficent happened." Snow and David turn around to find a clearly hungover Regina behind them. "And that is her idea of a good time."

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow asks. "What happened last night?"

Regina sighs. "I had to prove myself. Which meant some drinking, some burning, and lots of destruction. Sorry about the car." She says sincerely to David. "And you really shouldn't be here. Next time, we have to meet covertly."

"Next time?" David questions. "You didn't find out what they're planning?"

"It was one night." Regina points out. "But I did find out they're hiding something, something incredibly powerful."

"Well, what is it?" Snow asks, eagerly.

"I don't know."

"So, the only thing you accomplished was property destruction?"

"I accomplished trust. Last time, I had to come to Maleficent. This time, she'll come to me." 

* * *

Maleficent, Cruella, and Ursula enter a small cabin where Rumplestiltskin is hiding out in.

"Well, where the hell have you been all night?" He asks.

"Don't be nasty." Maleficent tells him. "Regina came to find us. We had some catching up to do."

"Regina?" He asks, looking bewildered. "What was she after?"

"She was sniffing around for information." Ursula explains as she stands near the fireplace.

"I assume you didn't tell her I'm what you're hiding."

"Oh, we were careful, darling." Cruella assures him. "She doesn't know a thing."

"Very interesting plan, bringing us all together." Maleficent comments.

"My plan's just beginning." Rumple tells her. "But Regina does present an intriguing possibility."

"Do you really she'll help us?"

"Heartbreak turned her into a monster once." Rumple shrugs. "And now her heart's been broken anew. She's lost another love and is in great pain."

"As you and I both know, pain always makes you stronger." Maleficent adds.

"Indeed it does. When war hits Storybrooke, everyone's gonna have to pick a side, including Regina."

"And what war is that?"

"Oh, the one we're about to start." Rumple grins. "And tonight we're gonna throw the first punch." 

* * *

Inside her mausoleum, Regina is picking up the remnants leftover from her night with the witches.

"Sorry we couldn't stay to clean." Maleficent says as she walks in.

"Oh, that's okay. You need the beauty sleep more than I do." Regina playfully insults.

"It's good to see you again, Regina. Hope you had fun last night."

"Last night? Yes. This morning?" She says, squinting up at Maleficent, clearly still recovering. "No."

"Hmm. Maybe I can help - " Maleficent pulls out two pills. " - with this world's version of magic." Regina frowns down at the pills. "Don't worry. They're not poison. They're aspirin. They help with the pain."

"I know what they are. It's just you're not usually nice." Regina takes the pills from her old friend.

"Nice has nothing to do with it." Maleficent walks over to Regina's mirror, fixing her appearance. "I need you sharp tonight."

"For what? More games?"

"No." Maleficent looks back at Regina. "No more games. You want to know why we're in this town? The fact is, we are after the same thing as you - the author." She reveals, shocking Regina.

"How do you know about the author?"

"Rumplestiltskin. He spilled the whole story to Cruella back in New York."

"Well, good luck finding him. I've been looking for months."

"But you've been going about it all wrong." Maleficent tells her. "What you need are some new allies. With new leads on this author."

"And these new leads, do they have anything to do with powerful magic you're hiding?" Regina wonders.

"Before I let you in on that secret, I've got a little job for you." 

* * *

Later that night, David, Snow, Emma, and Killian walk inside the library.

"Hey, we're here." David carefully calls out.

Regina steps out from behind the shelves of books. "I said we need to meet covertly." She scolds the Charmings'. "Now I see you brought the entire Charming softball team, and their pirate mascot?"

"We were worried about you." Snow tells her.

"Well, then worry quickly. I can't be seen with all of you."

"Regina, listen to me." Emma warns. "This is a bad idea. This woman, this dragon, she's dangerous, and you don't know the first thing about going undercover."

"I'm a quick study, and Maleficent already told me why they're here." Regina says, surprising them. "Apparently, they're after the author, too. I simply want him to change my fate."

"What do they want?"

"They want to shift the entire balance so that villains win and heroes lose. They feel the only way to get their happy ending is to destroy yours."

"Do you think they can find the author?" Emma asks.

"They have a lead. We don't." Regina says. "And tonight, they want me to help them steal it - whatever it is."

"I'm telling you, these things never end well."

"I understand your concern, but I'm in."

Emma takes a moment, looking at her parents. "Okay, well, then, I'm in, too." She says, shocking Regina.

"What?"

"I'm gonna stick by you. I'm gonna get your back while you do this."

"No." Regina refuses. "It's too dangerous."

"I said I was a part of this from the beginning. You wanted my help - now you're gonna get it no matter what it means for both of us." Regina sighs, shaking her head. "Whatever she has planned tonight, I'll be there." 

* * *

A while later, Regina is standing outside the library, waiting. She looks over to the distance to see Emma waiting inside her father's truck.

Suddenly, there's a sound of an engine revving and both see Cruella's car making its way down the road. When the car reaches Regina, the door opens, but nobody appears to be inside, only confusing Regina more.

"Ready to take a drive?" Maleficent asks, appearing behind her.

Regina grins, exhaling sharply. "You want me to get in that?"

"Cruella enchanted it to drive itself, or you could take the wheel if you prefer."

"Yes, I'd very much prefer. Where are the other two?"

"Don't worry about them." Maleficent assures her. "It's just you and me tonight, like old times."

Regina smiles and then makes her way towards the car, followed by Maleficent. But neither one of them realize that not only has Emma been watching their exchange, but Avia has, too. She peeks out from the alleyway as Cruella's car drives down the road, followed by Emma.

Shaking her hands, and then her entire body, Avia leans down against the brick wall and closes her eyes, tightly. Suddenly, she transports herself into the backseat of Cruella's car. Surprising herself, she looks up to find the two women sitting in the front in silence. 

* * *

At Granny's Diner, Belle and Will are sitting in a booth, on a date.

"You have to try some of this cake." Belle recommends.

Before Will can reply, Killian rudely interrupts and sits down next to Will, shoving himself into the man. "Well, look at which two survivors found a dinghy together." Will just stares at the pirate. "I do hope I'm not interrupting."

Taken aback, Belle introduces the two. "Uh, Killian, this is Will. Have the two of you met?"

Will finally comes to and smiles at her. "That we have, yeah." He confirms before turning back to Killian. "Now, before you give in to your pugilistic urges, let's take this outside away from the lady, shall we?"

"And you clearly don't get along." Belle assumes, awkwardly.

"As much as I'd enjoy blooding you again, I'm here for Belle." Killian darkly tells Will before looking at Belle. "We need to talk in private." 

* * *

"And no one knows what these three witches want Regina to help them steal?" Belle asks as she and Killian now stand in the kitchen of the diner.

Killian shakes his head. "Not for sure. But they're powerful witches seeking more power, and who's more powerful than the Dark One? His dagger - it's still in town, isn't it?"

"Why do you think they're after it?"

"What better way to find the author than by getting the Dark One to do it for you?"

"But how?" Belle questions, confused. "Isn't it useless as long as he's outside of Storybrooke?"

"Unless they found a way to lure him back."

"Any one of them could control him. Or even worse - use the dagger to kill him and become the Dark One herself." Belle fears.

"No. We won't let that happen." He assures her. "I assume you hid the dagger somewhere safe."

Belle nods. "Yeah, of course."

"Then let's move it."

"What?"

"They knew him on the outside." Killian explains. "They may have gleaned much about you and where you might hide something. We have to put it somewhere they would never think to look."

"But where?"

"Don't worry about that. If you want to bury treasure where no one could find it, leave it to a pirate." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma is still driving in her father's truck, following shortly behind Regina and Maleficent, who are in Cruella's car. She looks briefly down at her phone, tracking Regina's location on her GPS.

"We're here." Maleficent says once they reach their destination.

Regina recognizes where they are at. "This can't be right. This is Marco's house, the town handyman. The only magical object you'll find here is duct tape."

"I assure you, there's something far more valuable. Actually, someone - " Regina raises her brows, perplexed. " - that naughty little piece of pine he calls a son."

From the backseat, Avia silently gasps, realizing they are here for Pinocchio. "The magical object you're after is Pinocchio?" Regina questions.

"He has information about the author, and we intend to make him tell us."

"Which would be a good plan if I hadn't tried already. When August was turned back into a boy, his memory was erased. He doesn't remember anything."

"Maybe the trouble was you not asking your questions more forcefully."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina glares, offended.

"I'm beginning to worry Cruella and Ursula were right." Maleficent says. "You spent too much time around heroes, you've forgotten who you really are."

"I'd be careful questioning my commitment." Regina growls.

"You want to prove to me you're the Evil Queen I remember, go inside there now and steal that little boy."

Without hesitation, Regina steps out of the car and walks towards Pinocchio's home. Without Maleficent seeing her, Avia slowly peeks out of the window with angry eyes staring at Regina who is entering Geppetto's shop. 

* * *

Inside the shop, Geppetto and Pinocchio are working on a wooden rocking horse.

"Wonderful work, Pinocchio." Geppetto compliments his son, who is sanding the wood. "She's ready, huh? All that is left is to see how she gallops." Pinocchio begins to rock the horse, testing it out. Geppetto chuckles, proudly.

"How's that, Papa?" Pinocchio asks.

"She is a steed fit for a prince."

A knock on the door then grabs their attention. They both look up as Regina walks in. "Hello, Marco, Pinocchio. May I come in?"

"Of course." Geppetto tells her. "Is everything alright?"

Regina then waves her hand, causing both father and son to drop to the floor unconscious. Regina watches, clearly upset by what she is doing, but determine to prove herself to Maleficent. 

* * *

Outside, Avia is still in the backseat. She decides now is the best time as any to escape. So, she closes her eyes and concentrates on where she wants to go before transporting out of the car and into the garage where Regina is standing over an unconscious Pinocchio.

"Whoa." Avia says, slightly dizzy, surprising Regina. "Head rush."

"Avia!" Regina exclaims quietly. Emma then enters the garage from the back. "Emma!"

Emma notices her sister. "Where the hell did you come from? I thought you were with Nick and Karley."

"She transported herself here!" Regina exasperates.

"What?" Emma exclaims.

Avia grabs her head, refocusing. "New power, I guess. I didn't think it would work."

"How did you know I was here?" Regina asks her.

"I saw you talking to the dragon woman outside the library. And when you drove off, I transported myself into the back of the car."

"What the hell?" Emma groans, annoyed. "Avia."

"And I'm glad I did. You're going to hurt Pinocchio!" Avia says, furiously.

"I'm not going to hurt him." Regina argues. "I'm just playing the part. Now you two need to leave."

"Not until you tell me what Maleficent has you in here doing." Emma insists.

Regina sighs. "They're after Pinocchio."

"I told you these things never end well. We'll have to do this quickly. Let's take him out the back and then find a safe place."

"One little snafu and you're ready to pack up?" Regina questions, sternly. "What happens when Mal realizes and lets loose her inner dragon?"

"This is a child we are talking about, Regina. It's too big a risk."

"Not if I'm there to keep him safe. If they try to harm him, I'll stop them and fight my way out."

Avia, who is kneeling next to Pinocchio, looks up at Regina. "Do you promise?"

Regina looks at the girl, softly. "I promise."

"Three of them!" Emma exclaims. "One of you."

"I know you think I'm in over my head, but I got this. You don't know them like I do."

"Then enlighten me, because ever since they came to town, my superpower's been going haywire, like everyone, including my own parents, is keeping something from me."

"From us." Avia adds, standing up, walking to Emma. "They suddenly get quiet and look at me strangely when I walk into the room."

Regina sighs, knowing she can't tell them the truth even though she really wanted to. "The only one keeping secrets are Maleficent and her friends. They've taken a page out of the hero's playbook. They're working together, which means we have to take a page out of theirs and break some rules."

Emma looks around, unsure. "She's right, Emma." Avia says, as she and Regina look at one another. "If we want to find the author before them, then we have to let her do this. We already know Pinocchio doesn't know anything. They'll soon figure that out, too."

"I'll be right on your tail." Emma tells Regina. "If I see anything I don't like, and I will come in blazing."

Regina nods, agreeing. 

* * *

A little while later, Regina exits the garage carrying an unconscious Pinocchio in her arms as Maleficent waits beside Cruella's car. Regina places the child in the backseat, wrapping his clothes around him so that he is warm.

She leans back up, smiling at Maleficent. "It's good to have you back." Maleficent says proudly.

Regina returns the smile and nods before Maleficent gets into the car. But before Regina gets in, she pulls out her phone which Emma is using to track her location with. She looks down with reluctance as an idea comes into her head. 

* * *

Emma and Avia hop into their father's truck. "I can't believe you teleported!" Emma exclaims, furiously at her sister.

Avia shrugs, sheepishly. "What? I didn't know I could. I mean, I'm just as surprised that it worked as you are."

Emma shakes her head, scowling. "You're lucky Maleficent didn't see you. Then our entire plan would be for nothing. She could have killed you, or Regina."

"Or I could have just teleported us away."

"Avia, don't get smart. Mom and Dad are going to kill you! And then they are going to bring you back and kill you again for using your magic."

Avia snorts, amused. "Well, they're going to kill you, too, because you have yet to bring me back home."

Emma groans. "Avia."

Avia raises her hands, defensively. "Hey. I'm just saying. Look who are parents are. You're tracking Regina's phone. Did you really think I could stay behind and not get involved, too?"

"I could just make you transport yourself back to the apartment."

Avia grimaces. "Please, don't. I still have a headache from the last time."

Emma rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "And whose fault is that?"

"Whatever." Avia sighs. "Are we just supposed to wait here, or are we actually going to follow them?"

Emma looks down at her phone, but it seems the tracker hasn't moved. "Wait. They left, right?"

"Well, yeah. We watched them leave. What's going on?"

Emma then realizes that something isn't right. "No!" She jumps out of the truck and runs to where Regina and Maleficent were parked.

"Emma, wait!" Avia jumps out the truck, following. "Emma!" Emma looks around for the car, but it's nowhere in sight. She eventually finds Regina's phone on the ground. Avia runs up, looking at the phone Emma has now picked up. "'I got this'" She reads off the phone that apparently Regina wrote herself. "Wait. That's - "

"Regina." Emma growls. 

* * *

In the junkyard Storybrooke, Belle pulls the buried dagger out from a hole in the ground and unwraps it, as Killian stands near.

"Thank goodness it's safe." She says, relieved. "Do you know where you're going to hide it?"

Killian nods. "The less you know about it, the better. Take Gold's car." He instructs. "You won't see me again until it's in a place where no one will ever find it."

"Thank you, Killian. The idea of Rumple returning after everything that happened, I don't know what I'd do."

"At least you don't have to worry about that now." Belle goes to pass the dagger to Killian, but then she pulls away reluctantly. "What is it, love?" Killian asks. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I just had the most awful thought. What if Rumple's already here?" Belle worries.

"You mean inside the town lines? Isn't that - "

"Impossible, yes, but I don't know. I just have this terrible feeling." She looks down at the dagger in her hand. "This is my only protection."

"Well, if you're concerned he's here, there's one way to know for sure. Use the dagger." Killian tells her. "Command him to come face you. If he's here, he has no choice."

Belle holds out the dagger. "Dark One, if you're here, come and face me - now." She commands. With that, Killian's head instantly turns to face Belle. She sighs. "Well, guess I was wrong. Here." Belle proceeds to hand the dagger over to 'Killian' before heading back to the car.

'Killian' looks down at the dagger, smiling wickedly. Once Belle drives away, a cloud of purple smoke engulfs around him and he turns back into Rumple, who was deceiving Belle the entire time. 

* * *

Outside Gold's shop, Rumple walks in, transforming back into Killian. Belle, who is sniffing a rose, turns to Killian with a hopeful smile.

"Ah, Killian. Is the dagger safe?" She asks.

"Yes." Killian confirms. "And now that it's hidden, we have one last piece of business. We must swear a pirate's oath. We must promise to never talk about what happened today again - " Belle nods. " - to one another or anyone else. It's the only way to assure the dagger stays safe." He grabs Belle's hand and places it onto his chest before placing his own hand onto her's, stepping closer to her. "You have my word."

"And you have mine." Belle assures him.

They step away from one another. "I'm guessing that's a gift from your admirer, Will." He assumes.

Belle chuckles. "Yeah. It was outside when I got here."

"If you don't mind, are things serious?" He asks.

Belle smiles as she thinks about Will. "What it is, is - it's new." She shrugs. "And beyond that, I don't know."

"You're so - different."

"I know. And after Rumple, it's so nice to spend time with someone who's nothing more than who he says he is."

"So, you're over him, then, Rumplestiltskin?" A disheartened 'Killian' asks.

Belle frowns, sadly. "I don't know if I can ever be over him. But for now, Will makes me smile."

"I'm glad to hear that. Goodnight, then."

As he turns to leave, Belle stops him. "Oh, Killian, about Will. I was wondering, what happened between you two?"

"Let's just say he took something I care for." Killian cryptically tells her.

He proceeds to walk out of the shop, but stops to look inside as Belle talks to Will on the phone. Rumple turns himself back to his normal form, looking heartbroken as he walks away. 

* * *

Maleficent and Regina enter the cabin, which Regina immediately recognizes.

"Gold's cabin?" She asks. "What are we doing here?"

"We needed someplace out of the way to hang our headdresses and hide our kidnapped puppets, and this little hovel became available to us." Maleficent explains.

Regina then realizes what this means. "No." She utters, shocked. "Your dark magic isn't a spell or an object. It's - "

"That's right, dearie." Regina slowly turns around to face Rumple, who emerges from the shadows, holding his dagger. "It's me. You didn't really think I'd stay banished for long, now, did you?"

Regina forces a smile. "No. I didn't."

"I learned quite a bit about myself on my little journey outside Storybrooke." Regina chuckles, lightly. "You were right, Regina." Rumple commends the former Evil Queen. "Sometimes the teacher needs to learn from the student. And sometimes you need to fall very far to finally see the light."

"Well, then you've finally accepted the same truth I have. You can't get your happy ending without finding the author. I suppose that puts us on the same side."

"I suppose it does." Cruella enters the cabin, holding the unconscious Pinocchio, followed by Ursula. Cruella drops the boy on the chair. "And now, with the help of the real boy you've acquired, we can take our first steps." Rumple explains.

"What are you going to do?" Regina asks.

"Step aside, and I'll show you. Or have you gone soft?"

Regina clenches her fist, shaking her head, amused. "Never."

She steps aside. "What a relief." Rumple steps forward towards the boy. "You see, we're not gonna ask young Pinocchio here to remember anything. Because he can't. No amount of torture will work on him. But it will succeed on the man he used to be." Rumple then holds his dagger in front of the child and uses it to transform him back into his adult form. "Welcome back, August." Little did anyone know that Avia had transported herself, much to Emma's reluctance, to where Regina is, bringing her to the cabin. She had been watching from outside the window. And once she sees August return and awaken, she gasps. "Now - " She hears Rumple say as Regina stares nervously. " - shall we begin?"


	47. Silently Tortured

**I just want to thank you all for your support and love for not only this story, but for me as a writer. I really try my best to give you all my best, and sometimes it's really hard and I want to give up. It doesn't feel like enough sometimes. Especially on another story I was working on, everyone was really going hard. You see, I not only write for you, but I write for myself as well. I sit here, with music blaring in my ears, and I write until my eyes hurt, because it helps me. Writing and music are my therapy. And when I get tore down, like I did in the reviews for my other story, it makes me want to give up all together. I love criticism. Trust me. It makes me better. But what I read was just really cruel and mean. And it made me doubt this story. But you all are so amazing - the reviews you left me in my author's note definitely lifted my spirits and gave me the motivation I needed. I thank you for not giving up on me.**

 **:)**

* * *

Sometime in the past, the Jolly Roger is sailing into the late night waters. Captain Hook makes his way across the deck and over to Mr. Smee, who is steering the vessel and stuffing his face with a pastry.

"Mr. Smee, we are to return to Neverland with a full hold - not full bellies." Hook berates.

"Come on, Captain." Mr. Smee argues. "Pan will never notice if a few cakes are missing."

"You can eat as many cakes as you want after I find a way to destroy the Dark One." Hook glares. "Until then, we keep Pan happy."

Mr. Smee nods, disappointed. "Of course."

Suddenly, a woman's singing voice is heard from across the sea. "Do you hear that?"

The crew looks on, hypnotized by the voice. Hook uses his telescope to look out into the distance, but sees nothing. "It's beautiful." Mr. Smee says.

As they all continue to listen, Hook continues to look out into his telescope and sees that they are about to crash. "Rock dead ahead!" He shouts.

The entire crew come out of their trance and get back to their jobs on the ship. Hook grabs the wheel and manages to steer the ship away from the rocks. "That voice, Captain - what was it?" Mr. Smee marvels.

Hook sighs. "The most dangerous creature in all the seas - a mermaid."

Meanwhile, in an half-underwater cave, the mermaid, Ursula, is sitting on the rocks that Captain Hook's ship was close to crashing into. She watches as the ship sails further away.

"Why did you let that ship go?" King Poseidon, the Ruler of the Sea, and Ursula's father, asks.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I couldn't." Ursula tells him.

"But I told you to." He accentuates. "And I'm - "

"Poseidon, King of the Sea." Ursula finishes in frustration. "Yes. I know, but still - I want to use my voice to make people happy, not to hurt them."

"That's what your mother wanted, and look what happened to her."

"I miss her, too, Father." Ursula understands. "But she's the one that taught me to sing, and I know she wouldn't want me to use my voice like this."

"She also wouldn't want you to let her murderers sail free." Poseidon argues. "She would want you to avenge her death."

"No!" Ursula exclaims, furiously. "That's what you want! Just because one human hurt Mother doesn't mean they're all bad."

"Enough!" He yells. "As long as you live in my ocean, you will live by my rules."

"Then maybe I don't want to live in your ocean."

"Ursula, pout all you want, but I expect you home by high tide." Poseidon orders his daughter before disappearing into the water. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Outside of Gold's cabin, Ursula is leaning against a wooden railing, holding a portable radio that is playing classical music.

Cruella walks out. "Darling. Come. You're missing out on all the fun." 

* * *

Inside the cabin, August is tied up and sitting in front of Rumplestiltskin, Regina, and Maleficent.

"I already told you - I don't know anything about this Author." August stresses.

Ursula and Cruella walk in. "Well, perhaps you could use a little incentive." Ursula grabs a knife off the table and begins to threaten August, pointing it to his neck.

"Oh, that knife is not gonna make me remember something that I don't know."

"Wait." Regina tells Ursula, making the knife disappear with her magic from Ursula's hand and into her own.

"Is there a problem?" Ursula asks, peeved by Regina's interruption.

"I knew she didn't have the stomach for this." Cruella adds.

Regina scoffs. "Please. I was torturing people back when you were still playing with puppies." She slowly makes her way towards an amused August. "This sorry excuse for a man used to be made of wood." She reminds them. "So, let's light a fire under him and see what happens." August's face drops in horror when Regina forms a fireball in her hand while Rumple looks on with a small smirk on his face.

"Okay." August says, frightened. "Alright. You know something? I actually do remember something about the Author." Regina tosses the fireball into the fireplace. "Um - " August begins nervously.

"Don't hold out on us." Ursula tells him as she pulls on his hair, yanking his head back.

"When I was in Hong Kong, before the curse broke, I met a mystic. His name was the Dragon." August reveals. "I don't know how he knew about the book, but he had been looking for the Author for years."

"And what did this 'Dragon' learn?" Rumple asks.

"He died before I could ask."

"Oh, well, that's something you two are about to have in common." Rumple states as he walks closer.

"And after he died - " August continues. " - I took his research. And I brought it with me to Storybrooke."

"Do you really think this man-child is telling the truth?" Maleficent questions.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time he's lied to my face." Rumple says. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pay a visit to his trailer to find out."

"While you're doing that, shall we carry on with the rest of the plan?" Ursula asks.

"Rest of the plan?" Regina asks, annoyed to be left out. "What aren't you telling me?"

"You're gonna have to do a lot more than just kidnap a marionette and torch a few logs for us to tell you everything." Rumple tells the former Evil Queen. "In the meantime, be content that you've finally chosen the winning side."

Rumple walks out, leaving the women alone with August. Regina scoffs, rolling her eyes, as she turns to the fireplace, causing smoke to shoot through the top. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, Emma, Avia, Snow, David, and Killian are walking on a trail in search of Rumple's cabin.

"It's okay, Emma." Snow tries to assure her oldest. "As long as he's with Regina, Pinocchio will be alright."

"We don't know that." Emma argues. "I just wish I hadn't let her ditch me."

"Swan, you couldn't have known that she'd drop that tracking device." Killian states.

"Yeah, but I let her talk me into thinking kidnapping him was a good idea. If anything happens to that kid, it's my fault."

"Man." Avia corrects her. "Remember, he's August again. And this would all go a lot easier if you guys would just let me - "

"No!" They all say in unison.

"You are never doing that again." Snow says, sternly. "You nearly fainted when you came back to us."

"And don't think we aren't going to discuss how you figured out how to do teleport in the first place." David says, firmly.

Avia rolls her eyes. "I told you, I didn't know I could. It just happened."

"It happened because you made it happen. You're lucky those witches didn't catch you, Avia. You could be dead right now."

"Well, that could happen anyway since Rumplestiltskin is back." Avia argues.

"We won't let it." Snow says, softly.

David kneels down, observing the ground. "The tracks end here. Looks like the rain washed them away."

"Oh, would now be an appropriate time for a locator spell?" Killian asks.

Snow looks into the sky and sees a cloud of smoke. "We may not need one. Look."

They all turn to look at the magical cloud of smoke making its way towards them. They watch as it circles around Snow, before disappearing into her body. "Snow." David panics.

"Mom?" Avia questions, nervously.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asks her mother. "Are you okay?"

"I have to make this quick." Snow's mouth moves, but instead of Snow's voice, Regina's voice comes through. "We don't have much time."

They stand back, confused. "Regina?" David frowns.

"Pinocchio's fine." She continues, looking at Emma and Avia. "He's back to his old self, or older self."

"This is creepy." Avia grimaces.

"We know." Emma tells 'Regina'. "Avia followed you."

'Regina' gives Avia a disapproving look which just creeps Avia out further. "Then you know Gold is here as well. He's in town for more than just the Author." 'Regina' reveals. "But he won't tell me why, which means whatever it is he's planning - it's bad."

Snow then stumbles, as Regina has switched them back. David quickly grabs his wife as she stumbles a bit, losing her balance. "I think we all can take a guess on why Gold wants to find the Author - " Avia sighs, heavily. " - me."

"Well, there's only one person who can help us drive him back out." Emma tells them. 

* * *

At the pawn shop, the group just revealed to Belle about Rumplestiltskin's return to town.

"H-H-He's here?" Belle stammers. "But that's impossible."

"Well, did you really think he'd stay away?" Snow asks.

"The dagger - " Emma tells her. " - you need to hand it over so we can stop this fight before it starts."

Belle looks confused. "The dagger? I don't have the dagger. Killian does." She says, looking at the even more confused pirate.

"Who? Me?" Killian questions. "I haven't seen that cursed blade since you commanded the crocodile to leave the first time."

"But you took it from me last night to hide it where no one could find it." Belle exclaims.

"After the lifetimes I spent searching for a way to destroy the Dark One, I'm pretty certain I'd remember holding that dagger in my hand."

"Okay, well, if I didn't give it to you, then who - " Then the realization slowly hits her.

"You gave it to Gold - " Emma says, looking at Killian. " - disguised as you. He's back, and so is his power."

"Even when I didn't think he could deceive me anymore, he found a way." Belle frowns.

"Banishment was too good for that demon." Killian says, furiously. "We should have driven that dagger through his heart when we had the chance."

"Then one of our names would be written across it." Avia tells him. "Whoever kills the Dark One becomes the Dark One."

"It's a small price to pay to ensure the crocodile wouldn't come back again."

"Killian!" Emma exclaims. "I know you're angry, but we defeated him before and we'll do it again."

"Yeah, but the question is, how?" Snow asks. "We don't even know what he's planning."

"First, we save August." David tells them.

"Yeah. You do that." Killian nods. "I'll find out the Dark One's secret."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"The sea witch - Ursula. Remember when I said I had a past with her?" He asks Emma, who nods. "Now's the time to use it."

"How?" Emma asks.

"By taking a page out of your book, Swan. I'm gonna return her happy ending."

But Emma seems unsure about this. "Can you really do that?"

"Aye. Because I'm the one who took it from her in the first place." He reveals. 

* * *

Back at the cabin, Regina takes a seat next to a tied up August. She takes a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"What's that - more kindling?" August asks, sarcastically.

Regina ignores him and shows him the alternate page from the storybook of herself and Robin Hood in the Enchanted Forest. "This page appeared to someone very important to me."

"Robin Hood?" August interrupts, knowingly.

Regina arches her brow up at August. "How do you know about Robin Hood?"

"Just because the boy doesn't remember being me doesn't mean I don't remember being the boy."

"Well, you're right. Robin did find it." Regina says, trying desperately to keep her tears at bay as she thinks about her true love. "But this page, it depicts something that didn't happen. And I think you know more than you're saying."

Ursula then stands up from the window she was resting at. "What's the matter, darling?" Cruella asks, noticing Ursula's worried look. "Is there something out there?"

Regina re-gags August as Ursula walks to the door. "It's nothing. Just gonna go stretch my tentacles. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods outside of the cabin, Killian is blowing into a shell, which is what apparently got Ursula's attention.

"Where is that infernal creature?" He asks himself.

Suddenly, a tentacle wraps around Killian and begins to strangle him. "Right here, Captain." Ursula exclaims from behind him.

"Wait." Killian pleads as he struggles to breathe. "I want to offer you a deal."

"After what you did to me?" She asks, appalled. "I don't think so."

"Gold was wrong. You don't have to find the Author to get what you want."

Ursula unwraps her tentacle, freeing Killian. "And why should I believe a word you say?"

"Because I know what it is you desire. And I know exactly where to get it." He reveals.

Ursula looks quizzically at the pirate. "You still have it?"

"The Dark One - he's here for more than just the Author. If I return your happy ending, you're gonna tell me exactly what he's doing in Storybrooke."

Ursula thinks about it for a moment. If it meant getting what she wanted, she'd do whatever, as long as she got back what was taken away from her in the first place. "You got yourself a deal." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

A young Ursula is singing in a local tavern, having left home, disobeying her father, to pursue her own desires. In the back, Captain Hook, along with his crew, is seen watching her, obviously mesmerized by her beautiful voice.

When she finishes, they all applaud. Hook gets up and makes his way over to her. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere." He says, startling her. "You're the mermaid who nearly sank my ship." Ursula goes to say something, but Hook cuts her off with a smirk. "But you didn't. For that, I owe you a drink." 

* * *

"After I let you escape, my father said I had to obey his rules if I wanted to live in his ocean." Ursula explains to Hook about the night she let his ship go while she sits with him at a table.

"Ah. I see you don't take well to ultimatums." Hook jokes.

Ursula chuckles. "I broke into his vault and stole this." She shows him the bracelet on her wrist. "It lets me walk on land."

"Well, you're a brave lass."

"My father wasn't always so cruel, you know." She goes on saying. "He used to be happy. Listening to my mother and me sing used to bring him joy."

"What changed, love?" Hook asks, curiously.

"My mother was killed by a pirate." She says, narrowing her eyes at Hook. "That's why he forbade me to sing, except to guide sailors to their doom. He turned my voice into a weapon. But it's all I have left of my mother. Singing is the only way to keep her spirit alive."

"You have a rare gift. Your voice can soothe even the most haunted soul."

"You really think so?"

"For almost a century, my every waking moment has been consumed by one thought - making an evil man pay. For what he did to the woman I loved." Hook says, sadly. "Listening to your voice took away that pain. If even just for a brief moment."

Ursula seems touched by this. "That's all I ever wanted - to make people happy." She smiles.

"Well, that's what you're doing." Hook assures her. "So, why are you singing in this rat's nest?"

"I'm saving for passage to Glowerhaven." She tells him. "My mother said it was her favorite place to sing. I'm trying to earn enough gold - "

"Oh, you don't need gold for that trip." Hook quickly interrupts.

"I won't?" Ursula asks, surprised.

"Not if I take you." Hook smiles.

Ursula laughs in disbelief. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Meet me at the docks tomorrow morning." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"So, where exactly did you bury my treasure?" Ursula asks Killian as they stand at the docks, looking out into the water.

"Oh, I didn't bury what you're after." Killian tells her. "It's aboard the Jolly Roger."

"So where's the Jolly Roger?" She looks around the empty dock.

Killian laughs. "Back in the Enchanted Forest. Now, can you still open portals underwater, or did you give up that power when you became the monster you are?"

"The monster that you made me." Ursula corrects him.

Killian ignores her and questions her again. "Can you open the portal or not?"

"Yes, I can. But I'm afraid I'll need something from the Jolly Roger to know exactly where it is."

Killian reaches into his pocket and pulls out what she'll need. "Piece of the rigging. Did you really think I'd trade my ship without take a souvenir?" He asks, proudly, handing it to Ursula, who looks back into the water, apprehensively. "What's the matter- you don't like the ocean?"

"I haven't dipped my toe in the sea since I was banished to this world. Stand back." She orders him.

Killian does what he is told and takes a step back, watching as one of Ursula's tentacles comes out from underneath her skirt. She then dips it into the water for a brief second, but nothing happens. "It didn't work." He scowls.

Ursula chuckles, still looking into the water. "Yes, it did."

Killian looks into the water. "Bloody hell." He utters.

"Looks like you're not the only thing that's changed."

In the water, a bottle is floating containing the Jolly Roger which has shrunken down to fit inside. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Hook exits the tavern, heading back to his ship. However, he stops walking, sensing someone lurking behind him.

"The last man who tailed me ended up with a dagger in his gut." He threatens the stranger. He turns around, only to have a sack put over his head. 

* * *

Two guards are dragging Hook aboard the Jolly Roger. They remove the sack from off Hook's head and he scoffs, amused to see that he is on his own ship. He shrugs off the guards and looks at the man standing before him.

"You dare drag me onto my own ship? You're a dead man." He threatens.

"You listen to me." King Poseidon bellows. "My daughter is not going anywhere near this vessel tomorrow."

Hook laughs. "Well, threatening me isn't gonna make her change her mind."

"I don't need to change her mind. You do." Poseidon opens his hand, revealing a seashell.

"How's a seashell gonna help me?"

Poseidon waves his Triton over it, causing the seashell to glow. "It's now enchanted to take away her reason to leave - her voice. Or rather, her singing voice. If she can't sing, she'll return to the sea, where she belongs."

"She told me what that voice means to her. I won't betray her, not since she spared my ship." Hook refuses.

Poseidon walks closer to the pirate. "What if I could offer you a way to destroy the Dark One?"

"What do you know about my feud with the crocodile?"

"I know you've spent a lifetime searching for a way to kill him. I can offer you magic that will finally set you free."

"What kind of magic do you mean?"

"Squid ink. A single drop is potent enough to paralyze any being, even Rumplestiltskin." The King of the Sea reveals to a desperate Hook.

"And all I have to do is steal your daughter's singing voice?"

"It's simple, Pirate. Just show her how awful humans really can be."

Poseidon holds out his hand once more, tempting Hook with the seashell. Hook stares at the tiny shell that can easily torture his new friend, contemplating the exchange to finally take down his enemy - Rumplestiltskin. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Ursula and Killian walk into the pawn shop where Belle and Will Scarlet are.

"Do hope we're not interrupting, but we need the thief's assistance." Killian tells them, unapologetically.

Belle looks suspiciously at the pirate. "And how do I know that you're really Killian?"

"Oh, now you decide to question my identity?"

"If he were the Dark One, lover boy here would already be dead." Ursula says, nodding at Will.

"Yeah, she's got a point there." Will agrees. "But why should I help you?"

"Because for once, we want the same thing - the Dark One gone." Killian states, grabbing the bottle from his satchel. "The thing to making that happen is in here."

Will looks closely at the shrunken ship. "That your ship, is it?" Killian nods. "Bit small, isn't it?" He questions as Belle tries to hide her amusement.

"Careful, Mate." Killian warns. "It's unwise to insult the size of a pirate's ship. And you spent more time in Wonderland than anyone I know. You must have something that can restore it."

"You're in luck. I think I might have just what you need." 

* * *

In the back of the shop, Nicholas and Karley are still researching the books, including the page they found in August's belongings while Avia paces back and forth.

Karley narrows her eyes at her friend. "If you're going to be here, would you at least like to help us instead of pacing a hole into the floor?"

Avia sighs, heavily. "I actually don't want to be here, thank you. I need to be out there making sure those witches don't hurt August." She groans in frustration. "I can't believe my parents are making me stay behind."

"They just want to keep you safe, Avia." Nick says, as he looks through his magnifying glass. "With Gold back, we have no idea what he's going to do now that he has three villains on his side."

Avia arches her brow at her friend. "Are you including your mom in that circle?"

Nick looks up, glaring at her. "No. You know my mom is going to make sure nothing happens to August."

"Will she, though?"

"Avia!" Karley scolds.

"What? We all know Regina is going to do what it takes to make sure Rumplestiltskin doesn't get what he wants. But she is also going to do whatever it takes to make them trust her." Avia sighs when she sees both her friends' faces fall. "Look, I'm sorry. I just - I just don't know anything anymore, okay? But I do know Regina is good now."

"She is." Nick confirms.

"Yeah, she is. She's proved that. I'm just really nervous. I want August to be okay. And I want to find this Author. I just want things to be okay again."

"And they will be." Karley assures her as she walks over to Avia and wraps her arm around her. "You just need to trust Regina and you need to trust Emma and your parents. They won't let Gold hurt you again."

Avia sighs, running her hands through her hair in frustration. Karley looks at her friend with worry, seeing her hands shake. "Yeah. I know. I trust them. I just hate being here doing nothing."

"We still have a few more books we haven't gotten to yet." Nick tells her. "You could start on those."

Avia looks at the pile of books, frowning. "I'm sorry. I can't." She shakes her head as she begins to pace again. "I wouldn't be able to pay attention knowing they're all out there while I'm stuck in here. I'm sorry. You guys are doing great, though."

Avia then starts to scratch at her arms. "Um. Avia, are you okay?" Karley asks.

Nick looks back up from the book and notices that not only is Avia still pacing, but she just can't stop moving in general. "Yeah. Maybe you should sit down, Avs."

Avia shakes her head, refusing. "No. I can't stop moving. I'm too - "

Then, suddenly, Avia disappears. Karley and Nick look at one another with wide eyes. "Uh. What just happened!?" Karley panics. 

* * *

At the cabin, Rumple walks in where Maleficent, Regina, and Cruella await with a tied and gagged August.

"Hello, dearies." He smiles.

"Tell us - did you find anything at the puppet's trailer?" Cruella asks, impatiently.

Rumple chuckles, staring coldly at August. "Of course not."

Outside the cabin, Avia suddenly appears outside the window. She grabs her head, feeling dizzy, as she looks around. "What the hell?" She mumbles. She then realizes she teleported, without even trying, to Gold's cabin.

Back inside, Rumple hangs up his coat. "The man's a born liar." Rumple states. "He never would have cracked so easily. Instead, I paid a visit to the fairies." He holds up a potion. "Or rather, a visit to their ample supply of magic. Now, this potion can temporarily reverse any spell those do-gooders cast. They made him real." Rumple opens the vial. "This can undo that." August shakes his head, nervously. "I promise you, dearie - this is gonna hurt." He removes August's gag that is covering his mouth, forcing the potion down his throat. August immediately begins changing back into wood. "Now. Let's see if we can pull this puppet's strings."

Outside, Avia is watching from the window, shocked by what just happened. 

* * *

David's truck pulls up into the woods near the draw bridge and he, Snow, and Emma step out of it.

"Gold's cabin's up ahead. We can go on foot from here." Emma tells them.

"Anything from Hook?" Snow asks Emma, who is checking her phone. "Think he's managed to turn Ursula to our side?"

"If she hasn't turned him." David adds.

"Really?" Emma asks, peeved. "We're thinking that now?"

"Well, he kind of went to a dark place this morning."

"Do you blame him? If Gold did to me what he did to Hook, I'd want to shove that dagger through his heart, too."

Snow seems startled by Emma's words. "Emma, that's not you. You're not - "

Emma turns to her parents in frustration. "It's also not Hook. Relax. I'm just saying I understood where he was coming from. Come on. Gold might not hurt a kid, but August? Who knows what he'll do to him?" Emma's phone begins to ring. "Hello?" 

* * *

At the pawn shop, Nick and Karley are still staring at the spot Avia disappeared from as Belle stands near, on the phone.

"Emma, we have a problem." 

* * *

Emma rolls her eyes, hanging up. "What? What's wrong" David asks, seeing the anger on his daughter's face.

"Avia." She growls, storming across the bridge with her parents following closely behind. 

* * *

Back at the cabin, Rumplestiltskin is standing before a wooden August, who after a few moments starts to turn back to human.

"When you said it was temporary, you weren't kidding were you, darling?" Cruella exclaims, befuddled.

"You see, you may no longer look like the puppet you once were, but it matters not." Rumple tells August. "That potion you just drank has activated that built-in lie detector of yours."

With a small smirk on his face, August looks up at Rumple. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lies.

But, however, August's nose begins to grow, causing him great pain. Regina looks on in shock as Rumple laughs. "Excellent. The next lie is gonna hurt." With a wave of his hand, Rumple magically turns August around in his chair and he grabs August, dragging him to the fireplace, holding his head over the blazing fire.

"August!" They all look confused at the voice. They look at one another before seeing Avia in the window, staring back at them.

Rumple settles August back in the chair, laughing. "Well, well, it seems we have a visitor."

Maleficent and Cruella smile at this while Regina locks eyes with the girl with a look of horror and disappointment. 

* * *

Outside, Avia tries to make a run for it, but she is stopped by Maleficent's magic, which freezes her in place. Cruella walks over, looking the girl up and down. "Oh, darling, you wouldn't want to miss the show now, would you?"

Cruella roughly grabs Avia by her arm and brings her into the cabin. She looks apologetically up at Regina. "Miss. Swan." Rumple turns to Avia. "It's been too long."

Avia glares at the imp that tried to take her life. "Not long enough." She spats.

Rumple laughs. "Glad to see you haven't lost that strong-willed attitude of yours that we all love so much. You're gonna need it for this next trick." He turns back to August and drags him back to the fire. Fear fills Avia's eyes as she tries to rush to help, but Cruella has a strong hold on her, keeping her back. "What do you know about the Author?" He asks August.

"I already told you everything." August claims, desperately. But, once again, August's nose begins to grow.

"Try again, dearie. Where is he?"

"I don't know." August's nose grows again.

Regina looks at Avia, who frantically looks back at her, silently begging her to stop this. "Do not fool yourself." Rumple says, sternly. "I will get my answer."

"Okay." August sighs.

"Where is he?"

"Alright." August finally gives in. "I'm gonna tell you what you want to know. The Sorcerer trapped the Author behind a door."

"The Sorcerer?" Cruella questions. "A door? He's speaking in riddles."

"No, listen to me, Gold. You know about the Sorcerer." August tells him. "You know I'm telling the truth. And she - " August turns to Regina. " - she knows about the door." Regina looks at him in confusion. "I know my papa gave you my things. There was a page that I took out of the book - had an illustration of the door on it."

Avia's eyes widen as she thinks about the page that Nick and Karley have been researching. "Regina?" Rumple questions.

"They were just scraps of paper." Regina says, dumbfounded.

"Then you'll have no problem sharing them with us now."

"Well, I would if I hadn't already given them to Nick and Karley."

"Which they haven't figured out." Avia quickly says. "There's nothing on it." She didn't want to risk her friends getting hurt over this - not over some stupid page in a book.

Rumple looks at Avia and smiles. "Do you remember what the door looks like?" He asks, turning to August.

"Made of wood." August answers. "Hand-carved frame. Gilt in gold."

"Where is the door?"

"All I know...is...it's somewhere in Storybrooke." He whispers.

Rumple chuckles and places August back into the chair. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it? Since the Sorcerer was the one who did the trapping, we will start our search for the door at his mansion." Rumple walks towards the door. "Maleficent."

"I'll stay here and watch the puppet." Regina offers.

"No, no." Rumple says as he puts his coat on. "Cruella will be our guard dog. Since you've seen the drawing of the door, you're gonna have to help us find it." He then snaps his finger and Avia appears next to him. "And we may need you to open it."

Avia looks at Regina in dismay as she is dragged out of the cabin by Maleficent. 

* * *

At the docks, Killian holds the bottle containing the Jolly Roger while Ursula holds a potion and a pair of tweezers.

"Be careful, love." Killian warns the sea witch. "That's distilled from Wonderland's finest mushrooms. Spill one drop, and, well, Storybrooke will have a giant squid in its harbor." He jokes. Ursula rolls her eyes at the pirate and drops a drop of the potion on the bottle, causing it to turn a yellow color. Killian throws the bottle into the water and the curse activates, transforming the Jolly Roger back into its normal size. "Now that a ship fit for a pirate." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

As Ursula sings in the background, Captain Hook steps onto his ship. "Mr. Smee, clear the deck." He orders. "I'd like a moment alone with our guest."

Mr. Smee whistles for the crew to clear out while Hook looks down at the seashell in his hand, before approaching a young singing Ursula. "I hope you don't mind. I thought your crew might like something to work by." She tells him.

"Aye. It's beautiful." He gives her a regretful look. "I'm afraid I've got something to show you." Hook opens his hand, revealing the seashell.

Ursula gasps. "I know what that is. Why do you have that? Please don't use it!"

"Don't worry. I won't. But you must know - your father gave this to me. He thought you'd return home if you could no longer sing." Ursula looks away, hurt by this. "In exchange for helping him, he offered me squid ink - a weapon that would finally let me get my revenge against the Dark One."

Ursula looks at the pirate in disbelief. "And you would sacrifice that prize for me?"

"I know that voice is the only thing you have left of your mother. If I had something left of my love I - " Hook's voice breaks, unable to continue. "Look, I may be a pirate, but I have a code. And I promise to never take that voice from you."

"But that means you'll remain trapped as Pan's servant forever."

"Not necessarily. You stole that bracelet from your father's vault. I'd wager that's where he keeps the squid ink."

Ursula smiles, realizing what Hook is telling her. "You want me to steal it for you."

"I'll take you to Glowerhaven and wherever else you want to go." He promises.

"Then we can both get what we want." She says, pleased.

"Aye. Now you're thinking like a pirate." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Below the deck of the Jolly Roger, Killian and Ursula walk in.

He sniffs the air with a smile. "Mm. I never thought I'd walk this sweet vessel again."

"Yes, well, you can ogle your ship after you return my singing voice." Ursula tells him.

Killian removes his hook, revealing a key to his safe. He opens it and pulls out the shell. "Now, you know the deal - I hand this over, you tell me every detail of the Dark One's plan." He reminds her.

Ursula takes the shell and a yellow mist flows from it, along with her singing voice. But before going back into Ursula, it stops. "It didn't work." She exclaims, defeated.

"Why the devil not?"

"Because you're wrong, Hook. Villains can't get their happy endings." She sighs, annoyed. "I never should have believed you when you said we could do this without the Author."

"I delivered your voice." Killian scowls. "It's not my fault if your magic can't get it out of the bloody shell. Now tell me what Gold has planned." He demands, angrily.

"Our deal is over. You get nothing!" Ursula shouts.

Killian grabs his gun and cocks it, pointing it at Ursula. "Our deal is not done. I have to stop the Dark One. He's taken too much from me already."

"You haven't changed one bit." Ursula glares. "Still the same selfish pirate, as always." With her tentacle, she slaps the gun out of the Killian's hand. "Never go up against a woman with eight hands, especially when you only have one." She then slaps him across the face. 

* * *

Above the deck, Ursula is holding an unconscious Killian over the edge of the ship.

"Have a nice swim, Captain."

She throws him overboard, and leaves him to die. However, she is unaware that Killian is brought back above the water by Ariel, the mermaid. "Don't worry, you can thank me later." 

* * *

Killian is tossed down on his bed, becoming conscious again due to the landing. With blurry eyes, he looks up and sees Ariel.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Aye." He groans.

"Good." Ariel then slaps him across the face, startling him. "That's for tossing Black Beard overboard before he could tell me where Eric was." She scolds. "I had to rescue that awful man to find him."

"Then why are you here?" Killian glares. "I thought you and your prince were living happily ever after."

"I was, until I got trapped in that bottle." She begins to explain. "After you traded the Jolly Roger to Black Beard, he used your ship to terrorize a lot of people, including some royals from Arendelle. The Queen trapped your ship as punishment."

Killian appears surprised. "Elsa did that?"

"And I accidentally got swept up in the magic, so thanks for letting me out. Was that the real Ursula? Why was she throwing you overboard?"

"Because I was so focused on getting what I want, I made a promise to her I couldn't deliver." Killian explains, unhappily. "Maybe she was right. Maybe villains can't get their happy endings."

"Maybe that's because villains always go about getting them the wrong way." Ariel argues, triggering an idea into Killian's head.

"I'm gonna need your help." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"I trust that you didn't run into any trouble." Hook says as he stands with Ursula, who is holding a rather larger seashell, board the Jolly Roger.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Ursula says, confidently, as she opens it, revealing a bottle of squid ink.

"I've waited a century for this. I couldn't have done this without your help, Ursula." He says, appreciatively. "So, tell me, where do you want to go to first?"

Before Ursula can speak, King Poseidon interrupts. "You're not taking her anywhere."

Hook's crew draw their swords as Poseidon approaches. "Stand down, men." Hook orders. "This is between me and the Sea King."

"No!" Ursula exclaims, furiously. "It's about me. Hook told me what you asked him to do. You were trying to take away the only thing I have left of Mother." She accuses her father.

"So I wouldn't lose you the way I lost her." King Poseidon argues. He turns angrily at the Hook. "You may have fooled my daughter, but I know exactly what you are. You only care about one thing - your vengeance." He then uses his Triton to make the squid ink Ursula had disappear. "Now you'll never get it."

"You have no idea what you've just done." Hook growls. He reaches for his sword, but the Sea King uses his Triton to stop him.

"You dare attack a deity?"

"I don't have to kill you to make you suffer." Hook threatens. "I know I'm not the only one consumed by vengeance." He opens his hand and uses the shell that was given to him by King Poseidon and steals Ursula's singing voice.

"No!" Ursula shouts. Once consumed, Ursula grabs onto her throat, desperately trying to sing, but nothing comes out.

"Now you'll never sink another ship with this."

Ursula looks at Hook, feeling utterly betrayed. "How could you?" She asks, hoarsely. "You said you had a code." Hook turns away. "You said you'd never steal my voice."

"That was before your father destroyed my one chance at revenge."

"My father is a tyrant, but you're no better." Hook narrows his eyes at Ursula, already feeling the regret, but knowing he can't back out from what he's done. "Keep it." Ursula says, furiously, looking at both men in disgust. "If this is what humans are like, no one deserves to hear it."

She rips her bracelet off of her wrist and jumps into the water. "Ursula!" King Poseidon calls out to his daughter. "Give me the shell." He orders Hook.

"And give you the satisfaction of returning it to her?" Hook questions, refusing. "Now go. Before I destroy it and everything you hold dear." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

August remains tied up inside the cabin while Cruella sits by watching him.

"Thank heavens that potion was only temporary." She tells him. "The scruff is so much more attractive than the timber."

Suddenly, the door is kicked in and Emma walks inside. "I'm here for my friend."

"So, the Savior found us, did she?" Cruella grabs her gun and points it at Emma. "Now leave."

But before she can do anything, Cruella is hit from behind with a frying pan, falling to the ground. "Nice one, Mom." Emma exclaims, impressed.

David walks in from the other room. "Well, first thing you learn as a bandit - back door's usually unlocked." Snow tells her as she starts to look around while David unties August.

"August, are you okay?" Emma asks. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'll survive." August says, weakly. Emma waves her hand, magically untying August's legs. "Well, I see somebody's been practicing."

"Well, I seem to remember someone telling me I just needed to believe in myself."

August smiles, proudly. "I always knew you'd figure it out."

It's good to have you back, even if it isn't the way things were supposed to be. I'm glad I didn't have to wait twenty years to see you as you again." She smiles.

August chuckles. "Me too."

Snow walks back into the room, panicked. "Okay. Where is Avia?" She asks. "Is she here?"

August nods, sympathetically. "She was here." He confirms. "But Gold took her. She's with Regina."

"Do you know where they went?" David asks.

"No one is going anywhere." Ursula storms in.

"Where the hell is Hook?" Emma asks, not seeing her boyfriend. "What'd you do to him?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. Your boyfriend is shark bait." Ursula then uses one of her tentacles to strangle Snow. Emma raises her hand to use her magic. "Drop those hands, or your mother here's gonna need gills to breathe." 

* * *

On their way to the mansion, Avia is walking with Regina behind Rumple and Maleficent when she suddenly gasps, dropping to her knees.

"What's wrong?" Regina kneels at her side. "What happened?"

Avia struggles to breathe. "I don't - I don't know. My magic has been off lately."

Rumple furrows his brows, curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I - Ow!" She screams.

"We should go back." Regina tells them.

"Nonsense." Maleficent uses her magic to force Avia back onto her feet. "We're almost there."

Regina quickly grabs onto Avia's arm to steady her up as they begin to walk to the mansion again. "Something is happening, Regina." Avia whispers, painfully.

Regina looks on with worry. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Young Ursula is sitting on the ledge of a cliff inside the underwater cave while King Poseidon stands near.

"I'm sorry, Ursula." He says. "But I had to."

Ursula shakes her head. "Don't you understand? My singing was the only thing keeping mother's spirit alive, and now she's gone forever. You wanted me to choose a side. Well, Father, I'm choosing one - mine!" She grabs Poseidon's Triton, pointing it at him.

"Ursula, don't!" Poseidon orders his daughter.

"All you ever wanted was for me to remain your precious, little mermaid. Well, I'm not gonna be that anymore. In fact, I'm not gonna be a mermaid at all. You named me Ursula after the Sea Goddess of Old." She reminds him. "Legend says she was strong and powerful. Well, that's exactly what I want to be."

"Ursula, wait!" But he's too late.

Ursula uses the Triton to turn her mermaid tail into eight tentacles as Poseidon looks horrified by what he is seeing his daughter change into. "Now I'm even more powerful than you." She says, darkly. "And the whole sea will be at the mercy of my every whim. You don't need to protect me, Father. You need to fear me." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Snow continues to be strangled by Ursula while Emma tries to calm the Sea Witch down. "Ursula, you don't need to do this."

"That's where you're wrong." Ursula states, coldly. "I can't have him leave with you." She looks at August. "Not when the Author is the only one who can give me what I want."

"That's not true." Killian says, entering the cabin. Emma breathes out relieved to see him alive.

"How are you still breathing?" Ursula asks, clearly annoyed that he's not dying at the bottom of the sea.

"I'm good at surviving. Or you're bad at killing. Either way, you don't need the Author to get what you want." Ursula furrows her brows at the pirate in confusion. "I know why you couldn't release your voice from that shell. Only the one who enchanted it can do that." He explains.

"Wait. You don't mean - "

"Aye."

King Poseidon then steps into the cabin. "Father." Ursula says, surprised.

"Ursula." King Poseidon says, standing before his daughter.

Ursula releases Snow, shoving her into David's arms. "How are you here - in this land?"

"A young mermaid found me and brought me through a portal. I need to say something. I'm sorry, Ursula." He says, sincerely. "I never should have forced you to use your voice as a weapon. It was just every time I heard you sing, I heard your mother, and it was too painful." Ursula looks down at the sea shell in her hand that still has her singing voice trapped inside as she listens to her father. "I let that pain fuel my desire for vengeance, but it shouldn't have. It should have reminded me that I still had a piece of her - you. Let me return your voice so I can hear it one last time." Ursula hands her father the shell and he, once again, uses his magic to release her singing voice, allowing it to go back into his daughter. Ursula begins to sing, filled with the happiness she had desperately longed for since the moment her voice was taken away. King Poseidon smiles at his daughter, realizing how much he had truly missed hearing Ursula sing. "Now that you are whole again, I'll leave you in peace."

"Wait." Ursula stops him. "My voice is all we have left of Mother." She reminds him. "You took it from me once. I don't want to do the same thing to you."

"What are you saying?"

"I've missed you." Ursula admits with tears in her eyes.

King Poseidon sighs as his own tears fall while Ursula hugs him. "I've missed you, too."

As the group watches the father and daughter reunite, Snow notices that Cruella is missing. "Where's Cruella?" She interrupts, panicked.

"She must have slipped away, most likely to warn Gold." David assumes. "We need to find Avia."

As Snow and David walk out with August, followed by King Poseidon and Ursula, Emma turns to Killian seeing the somber look upon his face. "Hook, what's wrong? You gave Ursula everything she wanted."

"But I almost didn't, love." He says, grimly. "I was so desperate to figure out what the crocodile was up to, I almost became the man I used to be. You have no idea how easy it is to fall back into the darkness."

Emma steps up, placing her arms around him. "Whatever mistakes you made with Ursula, you fixed."

"Aye." Killian says, still feeling unsure about himself. "But it's a stark reminder of something."

"What?"

"With all this talk of Authors and the book, we've never discussed one fact, I was a villain."

"But you're not anymore."

"Neither is Regina, but she still lost her happy ending." Emma looks away, knowing he's right. "If we're to believe the rules of the book, then it's only a matter of time before I lose mine."

Emma seems taken aback. "Wait. If you're afraid of losing your happy ending, that means you found it. What is it?"

"Don't you know, Emma? It's you."

With tears in her eyes, Emma looks at Killian, surprised by this. She slowly leans in to Killian and begins to kiss him passionately as she lets her tears fall. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Rumple, Regina, Maleficent, and Avia are leaving the mansion. Avia was still feeling slightly weak due to her new power and was falling behind the group.

"Well, that was a royal waste of time." Regina exclaims.

"The door may not be in the Sorcerer's mansion, but it's somewhere in Storybrooke." Rumple tells her. "Which means I don't need you just yet." He waves his hand and Avia suddenly disappears.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Avia is no good to me yet. Believe it or not, she is not my first priority at the moment. We need to find the door first." They stop walking when Cruella comes speeding down the road in her car. She pulls over and steps out, slamming the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" Rumple exclaims. "Where's August?"

"They rescued him - the heroes." Cruella tells them.

"You had one simple task."

"It wasn't my fault! We have a mole."

Regina looks nervous, assuming her act is up. "Who would be foolish enough to cross us?" Maleficent wonders.

"Where's that brat?" Cruella asks, looking for Avia. "She has been spying on us."

"Well, we may have lost our informant, but we still have the information." Rumple turns to Regina. "Bring us the illustration of the door. Maybe there's something in it the puppet missed."

Regina simply nods, but wonders how she's going to get the illustration away from her children without blowing her cover with the villains. 

* * *

In the woods, Avia then reappears in front of her parents and Emma, surprising them.

"Ow!" She groans, grabbing her head.

"Avia!" Snow exclaims, happy to have her daughter in her sights once again.

Emma walks over and slaps Avia on the back of the head. Avia scowls up at her. "OW!"

"Where were you?" David asks, sternly. "Did he hurt you?"

Avia sighs. "No." She grimaces, still in pain. "And I know you're thinking I teleported myself to the cabin, but I didn't. Or at least I didn't mean to. It just happened. I was standing in the back of the pawn shop talking to Karley and Nick and suddenly I was outside the cabin." Her eyes widen remembering August. "Wait! August!" She shouts. "We have to go back! He's - "

Snow and Emma quickly grab Avia before she can run off. "He's in the truck." Emma tells her.

"Oh, good." Avia says, relieved.

Snow then notices the rashes along Avia's arms. She looks closer, examining them. "Avia, what happened?

Avia looks at her arms and shrugs. "I'm not sure. Ever since this new power, I've been, like, crazy itchy. I don't know."

They all frown in confusion, exchanging glances at one another. "Alright. Well, lets get you home. You and August both need to rest." David says, leading his family back to the truck.

"And no more magic." Snow scolds.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Don't worry. I don't ever want to experience that again. Which, by the way, Gold sent me back to you because he said he doesn't need me yet. Which means if he finds that door then he's going to come back for me."

Emma shakes her head. "We won't let him." She assures her sister.

Avia scoffs. "You won't be able to stop him, Emma. He's the Dark One, and my blood is apparently sacred. It's meant to open things - like the door. I'm not telling you guys this to protect me. I'm telling you this so you can be prepared and not surprised when it happens.

Snow, David, and Emma watch Avia as she walks away, leaving them in their own thoughts. They know she's right. They may not be able to stop Rumplestiltskin, but that doesn't mean they won't try and beat him first at his own game. 

* * *

At the docks, Killian walks with Ursula and King Poseidon to see them off.

"I suppose this is farewell." He tells them.

"It is, but first, I have to hold up my end of the deal." Ursula says. King Poseidon walks away to give them a moment alone. "Gold's plan - I'm afraid it involves Avia and Emma. He can secure happy endings for the villains."

"Well, I thought he was gonna get the Author to rewrite everyone's stories."

"It's not that simple. The Author can't just change things in this world because he didn't give everyone their happy endings here."

"Emma did." Killian realizes.

"She's the Savior. And as long as there's a savior, the Author can't give the villains what they really want. And the Dark One knows this."

"The Dark One's gonna try to kill Emma?"

"Worse. He plans to fill Avia's heart with darkness forever, so that she can kill Emma." Ursula reveals. 

* * *

At the apartment, there's a knock at the door and Regina's opens it, peeking inside finding Emma in the kitchen, and Nick and Karley in the living room, reading through the storybook next to a sleeping August.

She looks relieved to see him safe. "We're lucky he's okay."

"Mom!" Nick and Karley exclaim as they run over to her and hug her.

Regina smiles, happy to have her kids in her arms. "I know it's only been two days, but I missed you both."

"Are you okay?" Karley asks.

"I'm fine because I am here to take you both home."

Both teens seem surprised by this. "Really? Is it safe?" Nick asks.

"Safe enough. Don't worry. But first I need to talk to Emma about something."

"We'll just keep watching over August." Karley tells her as she and Nick walk back into the living room.

Regina walks into the kitchen and sits at the bar. "How's Avia?"

Emma glances towards the stairs. "Asleep. All that teleportation gave her a headache, which she deserves." She says, rolling her eyes at her stubborn sister. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I've been having this weird feeling lately about Robin Hood. I've been feeling like I need to protect him from something."

"From what?" Emma asks, bewildered.

"I don't know." Regina frowns. "I just - feel it. You used to track people for a living. Can you get me a phone number, a way to contact him, anything?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

"Mom!" Nick interrupts, getting their attention.

They look into the living room to see that August is awake. They quickly walk over and August scowls up at Regina. "What is she doing here?"

"Oh, it's okay." Emma assures him. "I promise."

Regina kneels down next to Emma, all looking at August with concern and desperation. "August, we need to talk about how I'm going to keep my cover with Gold. The only reason I was able to come here - " Regina grabs the illustration of the door from off the table, showing August. " - is because they think I'm stealing this page. We didn't find the door at the Sorcerer's mansion."

"That's because it's not there." August tells her.

"What?" Nick questions.

"But you said you didn't know where it was." Regina adds, reminding August. "And your nose didn't grow."

"My nose didn't grow because I wasn't lying." August states. "When Gold asked me, I didn't know where the door was because I didn't know where Avia was keeping this page." They all continue to look at him in confusion. "Regina, this isn't just an illustration. This is the door. The Author is trapped inside the book." He says, surprising them all. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Snow White and Prince Charming run frantically across the forest with their sword and bow and arrow in tow. They jump over logs and duck under branches as they track down footprints.

Snow stops at a print, looking around. "What is it?" Charming asks. "Did the trail go cold?"

"Shh." Snow then points to the unicorn which seems to be the owner of the footprint. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Charming grabs her arm, stopping her. "Snow, I know you're worried about Maleficent's predictions."

"Aren't you?" Snow questions. "If she's right, our child could end up with a dark heart."

"Or it could grow up to be a powerful hero. She said that, too, and who's to say we can even trust her?"

"Let's find out." Snow slowly approaches the unicorn as she grabs a green apple from her satchel. "According to legend, all we need to do is touch its horn and we'll get a glimpse of our child's future." She explains as the unicorn happily accepts the apple.

Charming walks up and the couple reach together, grabbing the glowing unicorn. 

* * *

In Charming's vision, he is standing in a clearing inside the forest, different to the one he and Snow were running through. He sees a decorated basket lying on the ground in front of him, which contains a small baby. He slowly approaches it and carefully picks up the baby, cradling her close in his arms, smiling happily down her as she stares up at her father with loving eyes. "You are so beautiful." 

* * *

He is then pulled out of the vision, and lets go of the unicorn's horn. "Snow, it's alright!" He exclaims to Snow, who is still inside her own vision. "Our baby's gonna be alright!" 

* * *

In Snow's vision, she is standing in the same clearing, and begins to wander through it, eventually being met by a teenage Emma dressed in a princess gown. Snow stares at her daughter in awe. "Look at you. You're so beautiful." Emma stares at her mother stoically, taking eerie steps towards her. Snow looks confused, and then her daughter plunges her hand into her mother's chest, shocking Snow, ripping out her heart. "What are you doing?" Snow gasps. "Please! I'm your mother!"

With malice in her eyes, Emma looks at her mother. "I don't care." She then crushes her mother's heart into dust, and Snow falls to the ground, dead. 

* * *

Snow comes out of her vision, looking horrified. "Did you see?" Charming ecstatically asks his wife. "Our child's gonna be just fine."

"No." Snow exasperates, looking at Charming with petrified eyes. "No, it's not. It's evil." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"How the hell is the Author trapped inside the book?" Regina asks, still reveling over what August just revealed, as she stares at the illustration of the door.

"Don't ask me." Emma says, seeming just as confused. "You're the magic expert."

"Mom." Nick says, attempting to get Regina's attention.

"Well, this is insane." Regina complains. "What are we supposed to do, draw a key?"

"What we need to do is figure it out before Gold does." Emma tells her.

"Mom!" Nick and Karley call out together, finally getting their attention.

"What is it?" Regina asks.

They look down at August. "There's something wrong with August." Karley tells them.

They walk back over to August, who is now lying unconscious. "August?" Emma calls out, shaking the man. "August?" But he doesn't respond. "We need to get him help." 

* * *

The next day, they had moved August into the nunnery, and now the Blue Fairy is looking over him as Regina, Emma, Nick, and Karley stand by.

"He's been through a lot." Blue tells them.

"What's happening?" Emma asks, perplexed. "He was awake, and then he passed out, and - "

"Well, he's been changed by magic many times. For him to survive this, he will have to be very strong."

"We have a bigger problem." Regina whispers to Emma.

"Gold and these other witches are expecting me." Regina states as she, Emma, Nick, and Karley walk out into the main hall of the nunnery. "They sent me on a mission to get that page from the book. And if I return empty-handed, whatever suspicions they have of me will be confirmed."

"Then give them this." Emma holds out her hand and with her magic she presents a forgery of the illustration.

"Wow." Karley says, amazed. "You're getting really good."

"I've been practicing." Emma smirks.

Regina grabs the page from Emma, dissatisfied. "A forgery? This is Gold we're talking about."

"Then pull out, and we will protect you."

Regina sighs. "We still don't know what they're up to. It's a bigger risk not to know." Her cell phone then goes off. "That's them. Probably wondering where I am."

"Mom, the forgery's good." Nick assures her as he compare the pages side-by-side.

"Not good enough. But maybe what we need is a different kind of copy." Regina holds out her phone and takes a picture of the illustration instead.

"Because Gold and those witches don't know that the page contains the actual door." Emma realizes. "All they care about is what the door looks like."

"Hopefully, this photo will keep them on their wild goose chase around town. I've got to get going." She turns to her kids. "Nick, Karley, stay with Emma."

She pulls them both into a long, deep hug. "Okay, Mom." Nick chuckles.

Regina pulls away, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. Sorry. Just not sure if - when I'll be back to see you two." Karley and Nick then look back at her, concerned. "But don't worry." She says, seeing this. "I'll be fine." She hugs them again before walking away. 

* * *

At the apartment, Emma and the kids walk in to find her parents and Killian.

"Hey." She says, confused by their somber faces. "Killian, what's wrong?"

Having just broke the news to David and Snow, Killian takes a deep breath, readying himself to tell his girlfriend. "Before Ursula left, she told me what the villains have planned. To get their happy endings, they plan to darken Avia's heart, love, to turn her into a villain so that she'll kill the Savior."

"What?" Nick says, looking as surprised as everyone else. "You can't just un-savior the savior."

"That is why they want to use Avia." Killian explains. "You both share the same blood. Being sisters, Avia will have the power to do so. Since he failed to take Avia's powers before he was banished, he can use the Author to do it."

"That's insane." Emma tells him. "If that's what their plan is, stop worrying. It's ridiculous. Author or no author, Avia will not go dark, and neither will I. Avia won't kill me."

"But darkness is a funny thing. It creeps up in you."

Emma walks past her parents, who look extremely upset, and up to the worried pirate. "Hey. No one - not Rumplestiltskin or some Author - gets to decide my fate, or anyone else."

As Emma hugs Killian, a tearful Snow looks at her husband. "Do you really think it's possible?" She whispers. "Avia going dark after what we did?"

"No, it shouldn't be." David tells her. "We were told that we had to guide her, that her fate rested with us."

"But that was to save Emma, David. Avia wasn't even conceived then. What we did, saving Emma, was instead passed down to Avia. This Author - he has the power to change everything." Snow panics. "I mean, he's going to write the villains' happy endings. Who knows what he can do to Avia. We have to do something - without Emma and Avia finding out the truth."

Snow walks out of the apartment, rather conspicuously. Emma turns to her father, confused. "She'll be fine." David quickly assures his daughter as he follows Snow out.

"This is why I wanted to give my powers up." Avia says from the top of the stairs once her parents leave. They all look up, surprised to see her. "This is why you should have never stopped Gold from taking them."

Emma walks away from Killian and approaches Avia once she slowly climbs down, apparently having heard everything. "You would have been dead, Avia. You were dead."

Avia shrugs, tears glistening in her eyes. "Better me than you, Emma. I already have good and evil running through my veins and we still have no idea why. They can make the Author write a way that I choose evil. They're going to make me kill you. I'm going to kill my own sister." She says, shaking her head.

Emma cups her sister's face, forcing her to look at her. "Hey. Hey. That's not going to happen. We are going to figure out a way to fix this before they can do anything."

Avia allows her tears to fall as she glares up at her sister. "It's different now, Emma."

"It's not." Emma stresses as her own tears develop. "It's not. Because we have something they don't." She quickly grabs the illustration of the door from the table and walks back to Avia, grabbing her hand. "We have the Author." Avia looks confused. "August told us everything. The Author is trapped in the illustration." Emma smiles. "We have him. We just have to make sure Gold and those witches never find out the truth."

Avia stares at the illustration but, yet, she still had the feeling of uncertainty. She already felt the evilness inside her when the Shattered Sight spell occurred. If it was easy for her to turn then, who says it won't be easy again? 

* * *

Regina walks into the cabin where Rumple, Maleficent, and Cruella are waiting.

"Oh, at last." Cruella complains. "I feel like I've aged a decade waiting for you."

"Well, you certainly look like it." Regina retorts, causing Cruella's face to drop as she looks herself over.

"Where's the page, Regina?" Maleficent asks, impatiently.

Regina stays silent. "Don't tell me you failed." Rumple says.

"The page was under a protection spell - something cooked up by the Savior." Regina cleverly informs them. "She almost caught me trying to break it. I had to flee."

But Rumple doesn't believe her. "Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Of course I am." Regina glares.

"It's just that you've been gone an awfully long time, and yet you come back empty-handed."

"I have children, Gold. I have to keep up my appearances with them. And, plus, I'm not empty-handed." Regina smiles, showing them her cell phone of the picture she took of the page. "I got this."

"A photograph."

Cruella takes the phone away from Regina. "Oh, and an incompetent one, too." She shows Regina the photo. "That glare ruins any clear view of the door."

Rumple grabs the phone, studying the photo. "No, that's not a glare. That's magic. This door has been sealed by it. This is the door we've been looking for."

"You think the Author is trapped in an illustration?" Maleficent asks. Regina's face falls knowing Rumple has figured it out. "But that would mean - "

"The Sorcerer imprisoned him in the book." Rumple finishes. "We need to get it." He hands Regina back her phone. "Bring us the page."

"That won't be easy." Regina tells them. "The savior isn't about to let it out of her sight."

"Don't worry about her." Maleficent says, apparently having come up with a plan. "I've got just the thing." 

* * *

At the apartment, Snow and David have yet to return, leaving their daughters at home to come to terms with the news on their own.

"I can't believe I'm destined to kill my own sister." Avia is sitting on her bed, hugging her blanket close to her chest.

Karley and Nick are sitting in front of her, looking back at their best friend, who is staring up at the illustration of her birth that is pinned on her wall. "You're not destined to kill Emma, Avia." Nick tells her.

"You have the ability to change your own destiny. No one else can do that." Karley says.

As a tear falls from her eye, Avia turns to her friends. "You heard what Hook said. The Author has the capability to do anything. He can rewrite our entire lives. And whether we want to believe it or not, Rumplestilitskin is going to figure out a way to do it."

"But we have the page." Nick reminds her. "Emma is not going to let it out of her sight, and neither are we."

"And you don't think Gold is powerful enough to somehow retrieve it? He has Maleficent and Cruella on his side. And we all know how powerful Maleficent is. She a freakin dragon for goodness sakes. Come on."

"Avia, our mom is on their side for a reason."

Avia sighs, looking back up at the illustration. "So what? None of it matters anymore. Even my parents know nothing can help me, or else they would be here."

Nick and Karley share a look when an idea suddenly hits Karley. "What if we take away your powers again?"

Nick nods, agreeing. "Yeah. If we take away your powers, it would be pointless. None of this would matter. You wouldn't be able to kill Emma and Gold will have nothing to gain from it.

Avia thinks about it for a moment. "But how - Wait! I think my parents still have some of the potion left over from the last time they temporarily binded my powers. Come on." 

* * *

Downstairs, Emma is still taking in the news as she sits with Killian on the couch.

"How was he?" Killian asks, referring to August. "The wooden man-child - how was he?"

"Not great." Emma tells him, solemnly.

"You care for him." He assumes.

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

Emma looks back at Killian and realizes that he is jealous of August. "Oh, Killian. Now's not the time to be jealous." She says, amused.

"Why would I be jealous?" Killian argues. "Though I do know you're partial to men in leather jackets."

"He's just a friend."

"Yeah, of course."

"See, well, you remember that video I showed you from the foster home?" Emma asks.

"With your friend when you were a girl?" Killian asks.

"Lily. Her name was Lily. She was my real first and best friend, who wasn't my sister, and I pushed her away forever. And after that, I just - " Emma exhales. " - wasn't great at making friends. August was the rare exception." She explains. "That's why this is so important to me - and Avia. He's the first person, outside our family, that we came to really trust. There's nothing else going on, really." Avia, Karley, and Nick then come running down the stairs. Emma and Killian look at them, confused. "Whoa. What's going on? What's the hurry?"

They watch as Avia begins searching through the cabinets in the kitchen. "Emma, we have a plan. We just need to get rid of my magic and then - " Suddenly, a purple wave comes through the room and passes over them all, causing everyone, except for Avia, to fall asleep. " - we'll be okay." Avia finishes, looking confused. "What the hell just happened?" 

* * *

On the outskirts of Storybrooke, Maleficent, Rumple, Cruella, and Regina are lined up, looking over the town, while Maleficent emanates the sleeping curse from her staff, putting the entire town asleep.

"It's done." She tells them. "Now let's get to work." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

After seeing their visions, Snow and Charming begin trekking through the woods again. "Snow, you have to tell me." Charming demands. Snow had been quiet ever since she came out of her vision, refusing to tell David was she saw. "What did you see?"

"No." Snow refuses once more. "Saying it out loud will make it too...real. We just have to find a way to help our child save its future."

"Pardon me!" A nearby peddler exclaims, having trouble with his wagon. "But a hand, please. I'm afraid my wagon is a bit stuck."

"Here. Allow me." Charming offers, walking over to the man.

"Sorry, it's heavy, overloaded with trinkets. I'm a peddler, but apparently not a very good one." He jokes. Charming laughs as he helps the peddler bring his wagon into position and successfully pushes it up the slope. "Just needed a little elbow grease. Thank you." The peddler shivers. "Oh, it's colder than a witch's - foot out here, isn't it?"

Charming offers him a flask. "Here. Some brandy. It'll warm you on your journey."

The peddler gratefully accepts it. "I never turn down brandy." He chuckles. "You're too kind."

"Keep it." Snow smiles. "Good luck to you, then."

"Wait." The peddler says, quickly. Charming and Snow turn back to him. "You're going West?" He notices.

"Uh, that is where our home lies."

"There is a terrible sorceress who's taken up residence down that way. They call her... Maleficent." He stammers. Charming and Snow share a knowing look. "She's just awful."

"We know." Charming says, displeased. "We've crossed paths."

"Did you hear what happened?" Snow looks confused. "She turned herself into a heinous dragon and laid an egg."

"An egg?" Snow questions.

"Yes, the beast made her nest in a cave. She scorched all the earth around it, marking her territory - everyone fled, including yours truly. My recommendation - go East."

"The Infinite Forest?" Charming realizes.

"We could get lost for days." Snow worries.

"Just stick to the path until you come upon a cottage." The peddler informs them. "There's a kind, old man. He'll help you get where you need to be. Trust me."

Charming sighs, heavily, looking West. "Thank you." Snow says, appreciatively.

"Safe journey." The peddler wishes as the couple begins to head East. 

* * *

Sticking to the path, like the peddler told them to, Charming and Snow eventually spot the cottage.

"There." Charming points.

They walk closer, approaching the door. But before Charming can knock, the door opens, revealing the Sorcerer's apprentice. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"You were expecting us?" Snow questions.

"I sensed you coming. I also sensed that you are at a loss over your child." He says, surprising the couple. "Why don't you come inside for some tea? I'll explain everything."

Before they can follow the apprentice inside, they hear a screeching of a dragon from afar. "Is that Maleficent?" Snow wonders.

The apprentice waves, unworried. "Oh, yes, yes. Do come in. You don't have to worry about her here." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"Now, you know what you have to do." Rumple says to Maleficent as they, along with Regina and Cruella, who are further ahead, walk through the woods after enacting the sleeping curse.

"Quite well." Maleficent says, assuredly. "The question is, do you?"

"Our deal was that you were gonna help me find the Author and our happiness would be secured." Rumple reminds her.

"Well, I'm altering the deal because, let's face it, you need that page from the book to get the Author. And to do that, you need me."

Rumple, however, doesn't seem too convinced by this. "Do I?" He asks, doubtfully.

"I just put the town to sleep. I'm useful. And we all know Cruella and Ursula were a means to an end - me. That's why you haven't shed one tear over our tentacled friend's departure - because you have me. And to have me means you have to give me what I want. It's, oh, so simple." Rumple stays silent, knowing that unfortunately Maleficent is right. "I need to know what happened to my child after those two heroes got rid of it. I need to know its fate. In return, I will get us both the Author. We'll get you the page. And once I know what they really did to my child, those heroes will pay." 

* * *

Meanwhile, a teary-eyed Snow is walking down the main street of town as David follows her.

"Snow. Snow, are you okay?" David asks.

Snow stops walking and turns to her husband with a look of hurt and anger. "No, I'm not - we made a vow, David, to be good. And ever since Cruella and Ursula arrived, we've done nothing but lie."

"They want to turn Avia dark!" David exclaims. "They want her to kill Emma!"

"I know! And if we're not careful, we're going to help them." The two look at one another for a moment feeling hopeless, before Snow realizes something doesn't feel right. The town is too quiet. She looks around and sees people sleeping outside of Granny's Diner. "David, look." They both run to the diner, rushing inside to find everyone asleep at the booths and counter. "They're all asleep."

"Why aren't we?"

"Maybe because we're immune. We've both been under a sleeping curse."

A realization hits David as he grabs Snow's arm, worried. "And Avia. But Emma hasn't!"

They then run out of the diner in hopes of getting to their daughters in time. 

* * *

At the apartment, Emma and Killian are asleep on the couch while Nick and Karley are asleep on the floor. Regina stares at her kids, filled with worry and regret. She just hoped they could forgive her after this.

"The Savior looks a lot less threatening in this state, doesn't she?" Maleficent comments as she stands with Cruella.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to wring her scrawny neck right now." Cruella scowls menacingly at Emma.

"Don't even think about." Regina reprimands, causing them and Rumple to stop what they are doing, giving her a curious look. "I think we can all agree that killing the savior at this point would be ill-advised." She says, defending herself.

"You're right about that, yet wrong about the location of the page." Rumple says, a bit peeved. "Your children are lying right here - " He points to Nick and Karley. " - and, yet, no page."

"We just have to keep looking. The page was here two hours ago. It didn't just grow legs and walk out of here on its own."

"Unless someone walked out of here with it."

"I put the whole town to sleep." Maleficent reminds him.

"Except those who have been under a sleeping curse and are immune." He says, causing Regina to pause at what she is doing, realizing that they are indeed missing someone. Their most important piece of their puzzle to be exact. She feels Rumple practically shooting daggers in her back, knowing she knows who he is speaking about. "I may know of one Charming little girl who's wide awake." 

* * *

With her storybook tucked safely in her arms, and without the help of her magic, Avia is running as fast as she possibly can through a field, knowing it's just up to her now to keep the illustration of the door hidden away from the villains. 

* * *

Regina turns around, scowling at the Dark One. "One who's very protective of the storybook and all its contents. One who's gonna test the Evil Queen's commitment towards helping me." Rumple continues to taunt. 

* * *

Avia continues to run towards the Sorcerer's mansion. 

* * *

"No one goes near Avia but me." Regina orders the three of them as they walk through town. "If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with one of my fireballs."

She proceeds to separate from the group, out of earshot of the group. "Follow her, and do what's necessary to convince the girl." Rumple orders Maleficent and Cruella. "That page is the key, and so if she. Let's not lose it when we're this close." He turns to walk the opposite way.

"Where are you off to?" Cruella asks.

"I have other business to attend to."

Cruella sighs, shaking her head, as she and Maleficent get into her car to follow Regina. 

Behind one of the buildings, David and Snow are hiding, having watched the whole scene. "Emma's not with them." Snow says.

"And neither is Avia." David points out.

Snow's cell phone rings. She picks it up, seeing Avia's name across the phone. "Oh, Avia!" She gasps, answering it. "Avia, are you okay, baby? Where are you?"

"Mom!" Avia exclaims. "I'm at the Sorcerer's mansion. When everyone fell asleep, I figured the villains were up to something. I grabbed the book and bailed."

"Okay, Avia, don't do anything. Stay where you are. We are on our way. As long as you have that page, you're in danger."

Avia rolls her eyes. "Mom, I'm in danger without it, too. I know what they want me to do. I know what they want to turn me into. I heard everything." Snow and David look worriedly at one another.

"Just sit tight, okay, Avia?" David says. "We're heading your way now."

"Hurry."

"We will." Snow assures her before hanging up. "Let's cut around the harbor, it'll be faster." But David doesn't budge. "David - " Snow turns around, confused. "David?"

"Hang on. I think there's a way we can put a stop to all this." He explains. "I think we should destroy the page."

"What?"

"If we destroy it, Gold can never free the Author and use him to turn Avia dark and to kill Emma."

"The Author would be trapped inside the book forever!" Snow exclaims. "Or it could kill him. Regina wouldn't get her happy ending."

"We don't know that. We just know that she won't get it from the Author. We've gone too far down this path. We thought we were protecting Emma when we did what we did, but instead we unknowingly put a burden on Avia in the process." He exclaims, bitterly. "We have to protect our daughters, Snow!"

But Snow continues to look unsure. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

The apprentice is pouring himself a cup of tea, having already done so for the Charmings, who proceed to explain their visions of their daughter, Emma.

"My husband saw happiness for our child." Snow explains. "I saw pure terror. How do we know which of our visions is real?"

"I'm afraid they both are." The apprentice says. "You see, we are all born as blank slates with the potential for good or evil and with the gift of free will, so we can choose between the two, which is why there is an equal chance that either of your visions may come true."

"If the future I saw comes to pass, our child's life will be bleak, full of pain and darkness. Is there nothing we can do to ensure our child's goodness?"

The apprentice lets out a long sigh, looking away from the couple. "There is a way - " He slowly says, almost forcing himself to do so. " - to banish the potential for darkness from your child. But as with all magic, it comes with a price."

"Whatever it is, we'll pay it." Snow immediately responds, wanting to do whatever it takes to protect her child.

"You see, the laws of magic would not allow me to simply send your child's darkness away." He begins to explain, regretfully. "Another living vessel must absorb it - a vessel that is also a blank slate, unformed in the ways of good and evil, just like your baby. If you wish me to perform this magic, you must secure such a vessel." Snow looks away, realizing what he is telling them they would have to do. "Discuss this amongst yourselves. Make sure you want to proceed. Because once this spell has been enacted, it cannot be reversed." He then walks away, leaving the royals to discuss what they should do.

Both sigh, feeling uneasy about the situation. "Banishing darkness from our child into another." Charming says. "Even if it is to save our own, it's wrong."

"What if it doesn't have to be a child?" Snow wonders. She turns to her husband, remembering what the peddler said about Maleficent. "The peddler said Maleficent spawned an egg. What if we can use that as our vessel?" Charming furrows his brows at his wife. "We've seen what she's like in human and dragon form." Snow adds. "Do you really think her dragon offspring will be any different?"

Charming nods, obviously agreeing to what his wife is saying. It seems to be their only way of making sure their child is good. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Avia is sitting under a table inside the mansion, staring into the open book, displaying the illustration of the door, which has the Author trapped inside it.

"This is all your fault, you know?" She whispers to the 'Author.' Suddenly, a light appears from underneath the door. Avia's eyes widen, wondering if the Author actually heard her. She stares intently at the page when another light beams through the keyhole of the door, moving past her and shining its light onto a nearby drawer. Avia follows the light and smiles. "Nick and Karley aren't the only ones who can figure things out." She laughs to herself. "I can save this town, too." Avia grabs the book and crawls out from underneath the table. She approaches the drawer and opens it, revealing a key. "Shut up!" She picks it up just when the door of the room opens. "Mom? Dad?" But instead Regina walks in.

"Avia?" Regina calls out before seeing the girl.

Avia looks confused. "Regina, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Avia. I didn't want it to come to this." She says, defeated.

Footsteps are heard from the doorway, and Maleficent and Cruella step inside. "Looks like we're here just in time." Maleficent says.

"I told you I could handle this." Regina exasperates.

"We're not sure you have it in you to be a true disciplinarian." Cruella informs her. "I'd say you shouldn't be alarmed, darling, but I'd be lying." She says to Avia.

"Lay a hand on her, and I'll end you."

Even though she was frightened what these witches may do to her, Avia was still touched that Regina had her back. "You won't have to do anything as long as she cooperates." Maleficent assures Regina.

"Avia, give me the page." Regina demands.

Avia holds the book close. "Regina, no. I know what you have planned for me, and this book, and it won't work." She glares at the witches, who simply look amused.

"Avia Swan, I swear you're more like your mother every single day." Regina says in disgust. Avia stares intently into Regina's eyes. "You will do as I say, or else that curse you had placed upon you before won't be the worst thing you've ever experienced." Regina's look grows more intense as she and Avia stare at one another.

Avia sighs, giving in. "Fine." She slides the illustration out of the book and hands it to Regina.

Regina hands the page to Maleficent. "As promised. Now, let's find God and set this Author free."

Cruella smirks at Avia. "Don't worry, darling, we'll come back for you soon." She walks away, followed by Maleficent.

Regina gives Avia one final look before following the others out. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Ursula and Cruella are standing outside Maleficent's cave, apparently keeping guard. "The least Maleficent could have done for her guards is to throw a little dragon's fire our way." Ursula complains about the cold.

Cruella groans. "If I'd known it was this cold, darling, I would have grabbed two more puppies and made mittens. Suddenly, there's a loud thump on the ground. Cruella turns to find Ursula lying unconscious. "Darling?"

Snow White then pops up from behind. "Over here." She blows powder made from poppies into Cruella's face, knocking her out instantly.

"Come on." Charming urges Snow into the cave. "It won't last long." 

* * *

With his sword drawn, and Snow readying her arrow, they walk into the cave where Charming accidentally kicks the dragon-claw rattle.

"What is that, a rattle?" He asks, puzzled.

They look around the cave where there are several trinkets and armor sprawled about. "Looks to me like she hoards anything silver." Snow says before spotting a large egg nestled in a nest of rocks. "Look - there it is. A nest and the egg."

"Careful." Charming advises. They put away their weapons and carefully approach the nest. "It's as dangerous as she is." He starts to reach for the egg, but before he can grab it, the nest moves. Apparently that egg wasn't just resting on rocks, but also surrounded by Maleficent's dragon tail. Maleficent emerges and slithers up, looking at the Charmings, who are staring back in fear. Charming quickly grabs the egg. "Snow!" He passes the egg to Snow, who catches it with ease, before he gets knocked aside by the dragon's tail.

Snow starts to make a run for the exit with Charming following, but they are interrupted by Maleficent's fire being blown at them. "Torch us, Maleficent, and this burns, too!" Snow yells out to the dragon, showing her the egg.

The dragon then retreats, transforming into her human form. Maleficent stands before them, holding her staff, looking deeply disheartened. "What kind of people are you, threatening a child?"

"Child?" Snow questions. "This isn't a child. This will become a monster, just like you."

"And what are you?" Maleficent asks as she approaches them.

"I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Maleficent shouts. Snow and Charming look back at her. "Please." She begs. "Mother to mother, have mercy. I can't lose my child."

Snow appears guilty, but she feels she has to do what she believes is the right thing. "We'll bring the egg back when we're done with it." Snow turns away, stepping onto the rattle in the process, breaking it into pieces.

"No!" Maleficent shouts, firing a ball of purple magic from her staff as Charming and Snow run out of the cave. Her magic hits the rocks above, causing the cave to collapse just as Charming and Snow make it out. Maleficent looks on, devastated. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Snow and David rush into the mansion, searching for their daughter. "Avia?" Snow calls out. "Avia!?"

"Avia!?" David yells.

Avia steps out of hiding, relieving the parents. Snow brings her daughter into a firm hug. "Come on." She quickly urges. "The villains have to be on their way."

Avia shrugs. "It's too late. They've already been here."

"What?" David exclaims. "Did they take the page?"

"Are you hurt?" Snow asks, looking her daughter's body over.

"For right now." Avia assures them. "As for the page, they think they did, except for Regina. I don't know how, but she just gave me this look, and I knew exactly what she meant."

"You gave them the forged page Emma made." David realizes, impressed.

Snow smiles. "Where's the real one?"

Avia walks over to the bookshelf where the blank storybooks are and pulls one out. She opens it and grabs the real page. "Smart girl." David commends.

Avia smirks. "I've had a lot of practice when it comes to hiding things."

Snow playfully rolls her eyes, bringing her daughter into a side hug. "Yes. We know."

David grabs the book from Avia. "We're going to take this and keep it safe."

"There's something else." Avia pulls out the key she found in the drawer from out of her pocket. "I found the key. We can free the Author." Avia attempts to place the key into the glowing keyhole on the page, but David closes it.

"Avia, hold on."

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"We don't know what's gonna happen. Just let us handle things."

"But I found the key." Avia stresses. "We have the Author right here. We can have him rewrite happy endings before the villains can even attempt to. We can stop them!"

"Avia, it's too dangerous!" David yells, startling his daughter. "Just give me the key and head home. We'll be right behind you."

Avia just stares at her father in disbelief. "Avia, hand your father the key." Snow says, softly, yet her face is full of guilt. Avia shakes her head, begrudgingly shoving the key into David's hand before storming away. David watches his daughter leave the room, clearly upset, while Snow lets out a long, heavy sigh. "So, we are just going to continue to lie to her? If we keep this up, we're no different than Gold. She could be right, David. We can talk to the Author first. We can change things before Gold can do anything."

Outside the room, Avia is standing by the door, listening to her parents. She was right. She and Emma both were. Their parents are definitely hiding something from them. 

* * *

Rumple enters his shop, seeing Belle unconscious behind the counter. He walks over and gently picks her up and walks into the back, placing her down on the cot.

"My love..." He sits down on the edge of the cot, looking down at her in awe. "I need to tell you this while it still matters. My magic comes at a cost, as you know, and I have racked up so much debt, I can never be clear of it unless I find a way to change the rules. But now - " He says as he clutches his chest. " - here's the hard truth. Something else is changing. So, if I'm gonna change the rules, I'm gonna have to do so quickly." Rumple looks up, hearing the sound of Cruella's car approaching. He takes Belle's hand, kissing it softly. "I will come back for you if I can." 

* * *

Rumple exits his shop, being met by Maleficent, Cruella, and Regina. "What were you doing in there?" Cruella asks.

"Mind your own business." Rumple warns her. "Did you find Miss. Swan?"

Maleficent hands off the page to Rumple. "We found her."

" _I_ found her." Regina emphasizes, making sure he knows that she's the one that found Avia.

"This is rubbish." Rumple tells them.

Regina scoffs. "What?"

"It's a fake." Cruella looks at Regina with suspicion. "You've spent enough time with the book." Rumple tells her. "You should know the difference."

"Not enough." Regina glares. "They tricked me."

"What, you think I didn't suspect you?" Rumple rips the page in half. "I've been waiting for this moment. I knew it would come. Maleficent."

"Wait, I can expl - "

Maleficent waves her hand over Regina, forcing her to fall to the ground, asleep with the rest of the town. "Bring her to her vault." Rumple orders. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"Yes." The Sorcerer's apprentice confirms as he holds Maleficent's egg. "This will work." He sets the egg down on the ground.

"So, our child's darkness - "

" - will indeed transfer." The apprentice interrupts Charming, assuredly. Snow clutches her belly as she watches as the apprentice takes out a wand. "Let the darkness find its way from tender womb to darkest tomb." He chants, waving his wand around the egg. "And if it sees the light of day on distant shore, where shadows loom - "

"'Distant shore'?" Charming questions, quietly to Snow. "What does that mean?"

Snow turns to Charming, wondering the same. " - then let no magic give it form and work no curse, nor magic worse, on innocents of mortals born." The apprentice waves his hand, shooting a blast of pink-red light into the ground beneath the egg.

"Sir, we're just sending the darkness into the vessel, right?" Snow asks, wearily.

"Well, you would not want anything with darkness like this living on in your realm, m'lady." David and Snow begin to panic. "I am sending it where it belongs, where it can hurt no one here."

"What?" Charming exclaims. "You didn't tell us that."

"We promised its mother we would give it back!" Snow shouts.

Thunder begins to crash in the skies. "It's too late, I'm afraid." The apprentice tells them. "As I told you before, once this spell has been enacted, it cannot be reversed."

"There must be something you can do!" Snow insists, furiously. But they are all forced to step back as a portal opens in the ground beneath them. The egg begins to hatch and a baby's arm reaches out, crying inside. Snow and Charming realize they've made a huge mistake. "Charming, it's a baby!"

"We can still save it!" Charming yells as he and Snow run around the portal, attempting to save the baby.

However, Cruella and Ursula run towards them, shocked by what the 'heroes' have done. "Cradle robbers!" Ursula shouts at them.

"What have you done!?" Cruella screams.

"We didn't know this was going to happen!" Snow assures them in a panic. "You have to help us stop it!"

But it's too late. The egg rolls towards the portal and the baby is swept away, along with Ursula, followed by Cruella. Snow and Charming watch as the portal quickly closes. "What happened to them?" Charming demands to know. "Where did that portal send them!?"

"Where they belong." The apprentice answers.

"The baby. We have to get the baby back!" Snow cries out.

"I'm afraid it's lost to you forever. But congratulations. Your child is now pure of intent and heroic of spirit. It is now up to the two of you to guide it and keep it in the light."

He walks away, leaving the Charmings stunned, heartbroken by what they have done. Snow clutches her stomach, shaking her head. "We told Maleficent we would bring back her child. And now it - "

"Snow, we didn't know they were gonna send that egg to another land." Charming points out, miserably.

"Charming, we've made a terrible mistake." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Inside the Sorcerer's mansion, David is standing at the fireplace, preparing to toss the page in, as Snow stands behind him, still looking unsure.

"We have to do it." David tells her.

"What are we going to tell Avia?" Snow asks. "What are we going to tell Nick and Karley who have been working so hard on finding the Author?"

"We are going to tell them that the key was wrong and that the page disintegrated. We'll figure something out, but let's just burn it and worry about it later."

"More lies..." Snow utters. "I can't do this." David falters. "I gave Avia that book to give her hope, and now I'm gonna lie and take it away? She's come so far. She finally found her place inside those stories - our stories. And what about Regina? She's finally becoming a friend. I went to her for help with Emma and Avia, with our secret. She's kept it. She's risked her life for our family. And we're gonna repay her by destroying her chance at a happy ending?"

"Well, maybe there's another way." David assumes.

"No, David!" Snow exclaims. "When Regina showed me my heart after Cora - after I killed Cora - my heart was dark. And Regina thought it was because of what I did to her mother. But that darkness started long ago. We have to tell our daughters the truth, because heroes do what's right, not what's easy." She says, sternly.

David stares intently at his wife, contemplating, while Snow begins to shed tears over what's about to come. 

* * *

At the apartment, Emma is clutching the key to the door, with Avia, who is clutching the illustration of the door, and Killian who is sitting on the other side of her, opposite of Snow and David. They just told them their secret, and both Emma and Avia look deeply hurt and upset as they process the news.

"This whole time, I was right." Emma finally says, looking up at her parents, who look down, shamefully. "You were lying. I wanted to believe you. I wanted to believe in you."

As silent tears fall from her eyes, Avia looks angrily up at her parents. "For months I was trying to figure out why I'm the way that I am." She says, furiously. "And it's because of you. I have evil inside of me because of you - my own parents."

"We were just - " David stammers, knowing whatever he says, it won't be enough to fix this. " - trying to protect you."

"No." Avia growls in disgust. "You were trying to protect Emma. Magic comes with a price. You should know that better than anyone, and the price was _me_."

Emma slowly reaches over, taking Avia's shaking hand, although she couldn't blame her sister for being so angry. She, too, felt the same, and could barely stand looking at her parents right now. "Emma, are you alright?" Killian tries to take her hand, but Emma quickly slides it away in defiance.

"No." Emma mumbles, continuing to glare daggers into her father. "I'm not okay. We gotta go." Emma rises with Avia attached to her hand, and the two walk towards the front door.

Snow gets up after them. "Please, stop." She begs. Emma opens the door to leave, but Snow holds it, stopping them. "I'm your mother." She tells both girls, firmly.

Avia continues staring forward, afraid of what she might do if she looked at Snow. And just like Snow's vision, all those years ago, Emma looks at her mother with dark, cold eyes. "I don't care."

Snow tries to grab Avia's hand. "Avia." But Avia flinches away, and follows Emma out of the apartment.

Snow watches her daughters, deeply disheartened by their rejection. 

* * *

Inside the Mills' mausoleum, Rumple, Maleficent, and Cruella are all towering over an unconscious Regina.

"Well, I say we just slit her throat right now, get it over with." The latter suggests, evilly.

"No." Rumple refuses.

"Well, if it's too messy for you, darling, Mal can incinerate her."

"We're doing nothing of the sort." Rumple insists in annoyance.

"She'll never help us." Maleficent assures the Dark One.

"Of course she will. She just doesn't know it yet. I'll have something that the moment she sees it will make Regina do my bidding forever." 

* * *

At the docks, Avia is clutching the page in her hand as she sits out by the water, while Emma stands a little ways behind her, both mauling over what their parents did.

"Hey." Killian approaches.

Emma looks up, before turning back to where her sister is. "We're just gonna need some time."

Killian stands next to her, looking her over carefully. "August is awake. Your parents are with him."

"Is he - "

"He's gonna be fine." He assures her. "Your friend is gonna be fine."

Emma takes a moment, as the tears develop once again. She grabs Killian's hand, allowing him to pull her into a hug. "Why did my parents send you?"

"Well, they didn't think you'd listen to them."

"They were right." She mumbles into his chest.

Her eyes are red from her tears and her cheeks are red from her anger. After her parents broke the news, Avia almost felt like an orphan again, though her parents were sitting right across from her. But in that moment, they felt like all her foster parents who had lied to her. They knew how hard all this has been for her. They watched as she stressed herself out trying to figure out why she was made with good and evil inside her. They watched as she researched every book, every video, every person, and yet they kept quiet, letting her suffer because of their mistake.

But when she thought she was all cried out, a wave of emotion suddenly hits her and a sob escapes, aching through her over and over. She looks up when she feels an arm wrap around her. The only person who has ever been there for her. The only one who has never lied to her.

Emma.

Avia lets out a loud, curling scream as she cries violently, falling into her sister's embrace. Emma allows her own tears to fall as she holds her sister close. She wouldn't dare beg Avia stop. She wanted to do the same.

Killian stands away, watching the sisters hold one another. The Charmings really messed up this time. He wasn't sure how this could ever be fixed. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"Get it out of here." Snow orders Sneezy to remove the unicorn mobile. "I don't want it."

Charming walks into the nursery, bewildered by the commotion. "What's going on?"

Snow takes one of the unicorn ornaments from the dwarf, showing Charming. "Look what Cinderella sent. Unicorns."

"Sneezy, give us a minute, please." Sneezy nods, leaving the room. Charming can see that his wife is still upset over what they did to Maleficent's child, which he understood, but at some point they needed to move on. "Snow, it's just a mobile."

"A unicorn gave me a vision, which led to us ripping Maleficent's child away." Snow recounts, bitterly. "I don't want a reminder of that literally hanging over our baby." She scoffs. "What we did is already with me every night when I try to sleep. I keep hearing - "

"I know." Charming understands. "I do, too." He turns Snow around, placing his hands gently onto Snow's face. "But maybe Maleficent deserved what happened. For all we know, she lied about Regina having the Dark Curse." Snow is baffled by what her husband is saying. "Regina hasn't even tried using it. Maybe her threat was just words."

"None of that matters. What matters is what we did. I thought we were doing something brave for our child, and we were brave, but we weren't kind. We were selfish. And I think...we are not heroes anymore."

"How do we fix it?" Charming wonders.

"We can't fix it. Maleficent's child is gone."

"But, Snow, we're still here. So, how do we fix us? The people we are now, weighed down by all this - is that who we want to raise our child?"

"Of course not. But do you really think that redemption is possible?" Snow asks with uncertainty.

Charming thinks for a moment. "Yes." He says, simply. "I have to believe we can earn forgiveness. A chance at grace. But to get there, we have to be the best people we can - work, spread hope and faith every day. Because otherwise, what we did will stain us forever."

"And affect our child." She adds. "The very person we fought so hard to save." Snow looks down at the unicorn in her hand. "Maybe these unicorns are a good thing. Maybe they're here to remind us how easy it can be to lose our way."

"And as long as we have each other, we can be the best versions of ourselves. It won't happen overnight." He chuckles, placing the unicorn that Snow was holding onto its place on the mobile. "But we can take the long hard path."

Charming looks back at his wife, who smiles, before they bring each other into a hug, as the unicorn mobile hangs above them. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Maleficent clutches her baby's rattle as she makes her way down into Regina's vault. "Now that you're so confident Regina's taken care of, isn't it time we took care of my needs?" She asks Rumple, who is standing in front of Regina's mirror.

"You didn't get me the page." He points out. "You didn't earn your answer. That was the deal."

"That _was_ the deal." Maleficent admits. "But after all I've been through, I've more than earned my answer."

"I know. And I want to give you a last chance to preserve what you have."

"What I have is pain."

Rumple turns around, facing her. "And pain fades, unless you feed it. And this, this could be the meal you really don't want."

Maleficent looks at Rumple with tears in her eyes. "Well, I've never seen my child. I don't even know what I had - a boy, a girl. I don't care how much it hurts to know its fate. I need this." She holds up the rattle, and Rumple reluctantly takes it.

"Now, remember, this was twenty twenty-three years ago - " Rumple waves his hand over the rattle, and the dragon claw totem begins to glow, showing them the past.

 _Maleficent's baby is crying while being held by a man inside an adoption agency. "Congratulations." The social worker says. "Your adoption is finalized. She's all yours. What will you name her?"_

 _The man smiles down at the crying baby. "Lilith. We want to name her Lily._

Maleficent begins to cry as she stares down at the rattle. She closes her eyes, and sighs, relieved to know that her baby, her daughter, is alive.

"She's in this world." Rumple tells her.

"I must find her." She declares. "There has to be a way. If she's out there, someone must know her." 

* * *

Emma and Avia run into August's room, holding the key and page. August is still in bed, but awake, with David and Snow standing with him.

"August!" Emma exclaims, relieved to see him. They both stop when they see their parents, already feeling the awkward tension between them. Avia stays behind as Emma approaches the bed. "How are you?"

"A bit tired, but better." August tells her. He looks over at Avia, who was keeping her distance. "Hey, kid. No hello?"

Snow and David stare are their daughters, wishing they would speak to them. Avia gives August a forced smile as she approaches him on the other side of the bed, away from her parents. "I'm glad you're okay."

August looks curiously at the Swan sisters, feeling the tension as well with their parents. He notices their red eyes and tear-stained cheek. "Something's wrong. Are you okay?"

Trying her best to keep her tears from falling, Avia just nods, forcing another smile. "We're fine." Emma assures him.

August gives them both a knowing look. "You forget I know lying."

"It's a long story. It's not really worth getting into right now, especially when I have a surprise for you." Emma shows him the key and illustration. "Look what Avia found."

August looks proudly at the youngest Charming. "You did it."

"That's right. She did." Emma confirms. "Now, what do you say we let out the Author - I have some questions."

"Emma, please, think about this." Snow pleads. "This isn't just what Regina wanted. This is what Gold wanted, too. He was doing it to turn Avia dark."

"I'm not worried about it." Emma says, looking coldly up at her mother. "Are you worried, Avs?" Emma asks, turning to her sister.

Avia takes a deep breath, looking confidently at her sister. "I'm not worried either. I want to know everything about myself. I want the real answers." She says, looking sharply up at her parents.

"If he's the one who wrote your story." August shrugs.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asks, confused.

"Something you need to know about this Author, he wasn't the only one. There have been many authors throughout time." Avia looks wearily at her sister. "It's a job. Not a person." August adds, baffling them all. "And the one trapped in here was just the last tasked with the great responsibility."

"Which is?"

"To record - to witness the greatest stories of all time and record them for posterity." He explains. "The job has gone back eons, from the man who watched shadows dance across cave walls and developed an entire philosophy, to playwrights who tell tales in poetry, to a man named Walt. Many have had this sacred job - great women and men who took on the responsibility with the gravity that it deserved until this last one. He started to manipulate rather than record. He did something - I don't know exactly what - but something that pushed them over the edge." 

* * *

In the past, inside fairytale land, the Author is using an enchanted pen in order to record a story in what will someday be Avia's storybook.

"How dare you?" The Sorcerer's apprentice approaches him in anger. "How dare you force me to do that to that child?"

"It makes for a better story." The Author tells him.

"Return the quill. You are ill-suited for this job. You have abused all the rules. You have lied. You have deceived us. You have forsaken your holy duty, and now - " The apprentice holds up his wand. " - you must be punished."

He waves his wand, causing the illustration of a door to open up and absorb the Author into it, trapping him inside, dropping the quill on top of the page of the book. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"That's why the Sorcerer and his apprentice put him in there." August continues. "They're the ones who choose the Author, and they took responsibility for their error."

"If they did, and he's still in there, he still has the ability to alter the book, to alter the course of things." Emma realizes.

"You sure have come a long way from the woman who wouldn't believe." He says, impressed.

"Then he still has the ability to change my fate." Avia says.

August smiles at Avia. "That's right."

Emma stands up and places the page on the bed. She looks up at Avia, who simply nods, giving her confirmation. Emma inserts the key into the keyhole on the page, which now glows, and turns it. The door opens, allowing the Author to form from the yellow light on the other side of the bed. Avia quickly stands, staring in awe of the man that can change everything.

Snow and David immediately recognize the man they met in the Enchanted Forest who called himself the peddler. "Ooh!" The Author exclaims, happy to finally be free. "It was cramped in there! I couldn't even reach this." He pulls out the flask of brandy, that was given to him by David. "And I was parched." He chuckles as he takes a swig of the alcohol.

"Where did you get that?" David wonders, though he already knew. He just needed confirmation.

"This? Uh, a nice young couple I met on the road gave it to me. You want some?"

"You." Snow says, shocked. "You are - you are the Author?"

"The peddler?" David concludes.

Avia walks over to Emma, standing beside her. "We have a lot of questions." Emma tells him.

The Author simply chuckles, looking at Avia. "I bet you do."

He takes them off guard as he pulls down the curtains, along with the railing, knocking all four of the Charmings off their feet as he runs away. "Hey!" Emma shouts. She starts to run after the Author, but once she makes it outside and into the streets of Storybrooke, the Author is no where to be seen.


	48. Giving In, Giving Up

**Again, thanks for all the support! Please continue to review! :)**

* * *

In the woods, Emma is looking around, carrying a flashlight, searching for the Author. But she appears to be out of luck. David and Snow then come running up behind.

"The Author, where is he?" David asks.

"We lost him." Emma tells him, annoyed.

Snow glances at her husband nervously. "We know him, Emma." She reveals to her daughter.

Emma turns to her parents. "What?"

"We met him a long time ago, before you were born. He, um - "

"Manipulated us." David finishes. Emma furrows her brows at her father. "It's because of him we were put on the path to causing Maleficent to lose her child." Emma looks at her parents in disbelief.

"It's true." Snow adds.

"No, what's true is no matter how you were manipulated, you still did what you did, and you lied to us about it!" Emma argues. "You've been lying to us about everything. You stood there day after day as Avia lost control of her powers just trying to figure out who and why she is the way that she is. You've been lying about who we both are!" She shouts, startling her mother.

"That's not the case." David tells her. "It's one incident from our past."

"Don't downplay it." Emma exclaims. "That one incident changed all of our lives!"

"Well, we've changed." Snow tries to remind Emma. "We've tried to become the parents you and Avia deserve."

"I am only the Savior because you altered the entire state of my being at the expense of someone else's soul. And because of that, karma came right back around and placed what you screwed up right into my sister!" Emma retaliates, devastated.

"You're right." David agrees. "What we did, it was wrong. But we didn't fully understand what we were doing. We acted out of fear. We're human."

"Yeah, well, try to get that excuse past Avia. I'm sure she won't care, just like I don't. And, anyway, none of that matters right now. We have to find that Author before Gold does." 

* * *

Meanwhile, the Author is roaming through the woods, trying his best to hide from the Charmings. He stops for a moment and looks around, catching his sight on a tree. He walks over and snaps off a branch. From his pocket, he then pulls out a small knife, which he uses to start cutting away at the branch.

Not too far away, Emma and her parents have met up with Killian, Avia, Nick, and Karley, searching another part of the woods.

"Well, I'm not much of a writer - " The Author stops what he is doing to find the Dark One watching him. " - but I do know something about magic quills."

"Such as?" The Author questions with evident fear lingering upon his face as he faces Rumplestiltskin.

"They must be sculpted from the wood of enchanted trees, which, unfortunately for you, is not an attribute any of the timber in Storybrooke possesses."

"Dammit!" The Author exclaims, snapping the branch. He then overhears Emma and the others approaching. "I need to go." He says to Rumple.

"Yes, you do. Or, um, you could come with me." Rumple offers.

The Author laughs as Rumple walks closer. "Why would I do that? You're quite possibly the biggest pain in the ass I have ever had the displeasure of writing about."

Rumple chuckles. "Yes, there is that. But there's also - " He removes a magic quill from his coat pocket. " - this."

The Author sighs, looking desperately at the quill. "What do you want from me?" He reluctantly gives in.

"You re gonna write me a whole bunch of new happy endings." Rumple tells him, placing the quill back into his pocket.

The Author looks back and sees the group getting nearer. "Okay."

Rumple grins, wickedly. "I thought so."

He then waves his hand, poofing them both away in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the heroes to continue their search. 

* * *

Inside the Mills' mausoleum, Rumpelstiltskin watches as Regina starts to regain consciousness. She opens her eyes and gasps at the sight of the Dark One, but when she tries to move, she finds herself handcuffed.

"Your hands are tied, I'm afraid." Rumple tells her. "No more magic for you today."

Regina glowers. "So now I'm your prisoner."

"You and the Author. Well, actually, he had the good sense to join the team, whereas you - you backed the wrong one."

"What about everything you said to me?" Regina questions. "You wanted me to find my happiness."

"Well, that's true. Just not at my expense. You see, the affection I have for you, well, there are limits." He shrugs.

Regina looks at him, disgusted. "What happened to you?"

"I lost everything. Just as you will if you don't do as I say." Rumple pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I found this in your pocket. Telephone number registered to a Robin of Locksley."

Regina stands up to the Dark One. "Give that back." She demands.

"I'm guessing you have this number because you're worried about poor Robin Hood out there in the cold, harsh world." He says, coldly. "And so you should be."

"What do you know that I don't?" Rumple pulls out his cell phone. "What happened to Robin?" Regina asks.

With a wave of his hand, the cuffs on Regina disappear. He slaps the piece of paper into Regina's hand, along with the cell phone. "Ask him yourself. Call."

Regina eyes the imp suspiciously before doing just that. 

* * *

Nine Weeks Ago...

Marian and Roland cross over the town time, leaving Storybrooke. Robin follows them, but not without giving his true love, Regina, one last kiss. Regina watches as he proceeds to step over the town line with his family, letting her own tears fall as they start to walk down the long empty road - together. 

* * *

New York City...

Robin Hood and his family are walking through the busy and noisy streets of the city. "It's loud!" Roland exclaims, covering his ears, due to the sirens and cars honking.

"We'll get used to it." Robin promises his son. He proceeds to take out a map from his back pocket, looking around.

"What are we looking for?" Marian asks.

"Our new home. Regina gave me the keys to Mr. Gold's son's apartment."

"Baelfire? He came from the Enchanted Forest just like us, and he lived here for many years. That means we can, too." She smiles.

"Yes." Robin agrees.

"Mama, I'm tired." Roland tells her.

"I'll carry him." But as Marian places her purse down on the ground to pick up her son, a thief runs by and steals it. "Stop!" She yells.

"Hey!" Robin begins to run after the thief, who has now stolen a bicycle to get away. "Hey!" Robin looks around, contemplating on what to do, until he sees a horse drawn carriage. Robin quickly jumps on the horse, detaching it's reins from the carriage and sets off to catch the thief. They both ride into the middle of traffic, and then through the park, until Robin gets close enough and jumps from his horse, tackling the thief to the ground. Robin goes to punch him, but he stops, looking around at the crowd now surrounding them. "A thief that steals from those in need has no honor!" He spats into the confused thief's face. Robin then shoves the thief once more before standing up, allowing the thief to run off. Robin grabs his wife's purse and proceeds to walk back to his family. 

* * *

Inside Neal Cassidy's former apartment, Marian is tending to Robin's wounded head.

"If this is New York, I'd hate to see the old one." Marian exclaims, peeved.

"Oh, we've been in tougher scrapes than this before." Robin tells her. "I'll admit, this modern world is a bit confusing."

"This is all my fault." Marian turns away, feeling defeated.

Robin stands up, gently forcing his wife to look at him. "Marian, if you hadn't left Storybrooke, you'd have died. I made the decision to come with you and bring Roland. Nobody forced my hand."

"I know. Your honor is your greatest strength. But it's also the reason you're here and not with the woman you truly love."

Robin sighs, heavily, refusing to speak of Regina. "Do you remember what you said to me our first day as outlaws?" He asks, changing the subject.

"I said so many things."

But before Robin can continue, he and Marian hear a noise at the door. "Roland, come here." Robin grabs his son from the couch and stands him near Marian. "Stay behind your mom." As the rattling continues, Robin grabs a knife from the stove, readying himself for what's coming through.

The front door then unlocks, and Rumplestiltskin walks in, surprised to see the family. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Robin retorts.

"That's none of your concern." Rumple argues. "Your concern is removing yourself from the premises. This is my son's home. You're trespassing."

"No." Robin says, standing his ground. "This is our home now, and we're not going anywhere."

"Look - " Rumple sighs. " - I really don't have time for this. I've got business to attend to."

Robin scoffs. "What business could you possibly have in a world without magic?"

"The business of my happiness. Now get out."

"Oh, you're here to find the Author, aren't you?" Robin then realizes.

"So she told you. Of course she did." Rumple says, annoyed, referring to Regina. "Well, then you'll also know that if I don't find the Author, Regina won't get her happy ending, either." He looks at Marian. "Which might be good for you, too."

"I'm sorry, but I will not succumb to your games. I know better than to trust you. I have a wife and child. We need this home, and we're keeping it!"

"No, no, no." But before Rumple can continue his argument with Robin, he gasps, grabbing at his chest. He starts to feel sharp pains, as he falls to the ground.

"Gold?" Robin calls out, startled. "Gold?" He kneels down next to the Dark One, who becomes unconscious. "Gold?" 

* * *

At the hospital, Robin is waiting to hear about Rumple. He stares down at his phone, wondering if he should call Regina or not. But when he goes to hit the 'call' button, a nurse walks up.

"Sir? Your friend's awake."

Robin sighs, realizing his call to Regina will have to wait. He then gets up and follows the nurse. 

* * *

Inside the hospital room, Rumplestiltskin is lying in bed, attached to several different machines. He looks up when Robin walks into the room.

"What did the doctors say?" Robin asks.

"Well, only what their small minds can comprehend." Rumple says. "Prattling on about diets and exercise. They tell me it was a heart attack."

"But you have other ideas." Robin assumes, knowingly.

"My problem isn't physical. It's moral. All the dark deeds I've done - they've taken their toll, poisoned my heart, thickened the blood. Back in Storybrooke, I used magic to protect myself. But out here, I won't last without some."

"Well, unfortunately for you, Dark One, there is no magic in this world." Robin states, unsympathetic.

"True. We can't create magic here. But we can use magical items if they were brought from elsewhere." Rumple tells him. "Remember something from our past, the elixir of the wounded heart. Something I asked you to steal." Robin listens intently, remembering exactly of their unfortunate time together. "Well, I think I might know where some of it exists. Right here in New York City. And I need you to get it for me."

"And why would I help you?"

Rumple grabs Robin roughly by the shirt and pulls him close. "For the same reason you left the woman you love." He sneers. "You left Regina because you're a man with a code, a man of honor." He mocks. "And that, despite everything, is the reason why you will save me." 

* * *

Robin Hood is now standing outside of Walsh's furniture shop, the Wizard of Oak, while on the phone with Rumple.

"The Wizard of Oak." He reads. "That was his cover while in our world." He speaks about Emma's former fiance back in her time in New York - the missing year.

"Well, apparently being great and powerful did not mean witty." Rumple says from his hospital bed. "But he was effective. Zelena sent him to New York to keep an eye on Emma and Avia. She would have been a fool to send him without precautions - magical charms, potions."

"And Zelena's no fool."

"No, she wasn't."

Robin hangs up the phone, and starts to pick at the locked door. Once he gets inside, an alarm begins to blare loudly. "Bloody hell!" He shouts, covering his ears as he begins to search for what he is there for. He turns on a lamp and starts to look through the drawers and cabinets, finding nothing. He then notices an extra drawer within the cabinets. He pushes it in and it opens, revealing a bottle inside - the Elixir of the Wounded Heart potion. "There you are." He exclaims. Robin grabs the potion and runs towards the door, but he stops when he sees the police outside. So, he turns around and throws himself through a window, making his way out of the back alley, running as fast as he possibly can. 

* * *

As Roland eats inside their new home, Robin and Marian are bickering quietly off to the side.

"I hope you're happy. You could have been arrested, and then what would have happened to us?"

"I had to." Robin shrugs.

"Juice, please." Roland calls out.

"Have milk, son. It'll help you grow big and strong." Marian shakes her head in disappointment as she walks into the kitchen, pouring her son milk. "Never doubt that you and Roland are the most important thing to me." Robin continues as he follows Marian. "But to turn my back on the less fortunate, especially a man that's dying - it goes against everything I stand for - my code."

Marian walks to Roland, placing the glass of milk on the table. "Your father's right." She smiles before turning back to Robin with a frown. "At least about milk. Does your code really extend to helping the likes of Rumplestiltskin? Perhaps you should consider the greater good and let him die."

"Let him die?" Robin questions in disbelief. "That's not the Marian I know."

"Look around you, Robin. Everything's changed."

"Not me." Robin states, walking away. 

* * *

Back at the hospital, as Rumplestiltskin continues to lie in bed, Robin Hood walks in with the bottle of elixir.

"You found it!" Rumple tries to grab it in his weak state, but Robin holds it back, out of his reach.

"Indeed. And now that I've made good on my promise, we need to strike a deal."

"Well, make it quick."

"Before this potion heals you, you will move on. Your son's apartment belongs to me now, and I never want to see you there again."

"It's yours." Rumple quickly agrees. "Take it. Now give me what's mine."

Robin Hood places the potion on the tray in front of him. "Good riddance, Rumplestiltskin. Our dealings are done."

He then leaves, and Rumple takes the potion. "Goodbye, thief." He opens the potion's top and begins to drink it. But, after a moment, Rumple realizes the elixir isn't working. "It's not working. It's not working." He repeats, angrily. "Why isn't is working!?" He exclaims, throwing the bottle against the wall, shattering it.

"Because it's not real magic." Marian walks in, holding the real potion.

"What?" Rumple looks confused to see Robin Hood's wife.

"I tried to convince Robin to let you die, but he just wouldn't listen to reason. So, here I am." She smiles.

"You switched the vials?"

"I did." She confirms. "The one you drank won't cure your heart, but it will lesson the effects of seven cold and flu symptoms. Don't worry, it's non-drowsy."

"Why are you doing this?" Rumple asks, painfully. "I've done you no harm."

Marian shrugs. "That's not exactly true." She pulls out the necklace that she is hiding around her neck, shocking Rumple. The necklace glows green as she turns it slightly, and transforms into the Wicked Witch.

"Zelena - " Rumple gasps, trying desperately to move as far away as he could in his state. Without his magic in this world, she would have no problems killing him. "How is this possible?" He panics.

"Imported magic, dear. Never travel between realms without it." She warns him. "You remember the six-leaf clover from Oz, don't you? It's quite the effective glamour spell."

"No, no. I killed you." He remembers.

"You tried." She corrects him. "When you stabbed me in that jail cell, I didn't die. My life force simply fled my body before it shattered. I had somewhere to go." She frowns, thinking. "Or should I say some time?"

"You followed Emma and Avia through the time portal."

"That I did. And when I realized what Emma had planned for Marian, well, I knew I had to get in while the getting was good. So, I bide my time watching the Swan sisters and the one-handed pirate scurrying about trying to right their mistakes, and when I saw they planned on bringing Robin's wife back, I mean - " Zelena laughs. " - inspiration stuck! And then I struck. For a few careless moments, they left her unattended, and that was all I needed. I killed her. And then I became her. I took her form. Do you know, it wasn't easy not being me, but - " She explains in awe of herself. " - knowing that it would ruin Regina's happiness - I mean, that made it worth every dull moment in her body."

"Marian - " Rumple struggles to say, holding his chest painfully due to the stress Zelena has now caused him. " - never made the trip - to Storybrooke."

"No." Zelena laughs. "No, dear. It was me all along. And, you know, no one's been the wiser." She walks closer to Rumple's bed and leans down next to him "Not her husband, not even her child. I mean, she's as dead as, well - your son." She says, wanting to hurt the Dark One even more. Rumple clutches at his chest as he lies further back, gasping. "Oh. Oh, that's right." The beeping of the machines begin to accelerate. "I suppose that means you never avenged his death. That you failed. Oops." She mocks. Rumple then begins to flat line, sending a wide smile to the witch's face.

 _"Code blue, 19. Code blue, 19."_

She playfully knocks on Rumple's chest a few times, leaning in to hear a heartbeat, but nothing. "Hollow." She chuckles, hearing the commotion outside from the nurses that are rambling about to get to Rumple's room. "What a beautiful echo." She whispers into his ear. As the doctor and nurse scramble in, Zelena jumps back, letting them get by. She begins to pretend that she is worried, acting as if she is about to cry. "Oh, please! Help him!"

As the nurses work on Rumple, Zelena turns away with a wicked grin. 

* * *

Still in the hospital, a while later, Rumplestiltskin awakens, now attached to even more machines, with tubes in his mouth to keep him alive. He opens his eyes to find Zelena dabbing his face with a towel, causing him to jump back in fear.

"Shh." She hushes him. "Shush, dear. Don't try to talk. Look at the magic in this world, Rumple. A tube that breathes for you. My, your predicament does look painful." She exclaims as she plays with the tube, teasing him. "You know, there's a time I would have relished this. And with your vendetta against me for the death of your son - wow. That would make this a strong practical choice. But, see, I'm not done telling you about my clever plan. See, I was going to use my little Marian-glamour to steal Robin's heart, to make him fall in love with me, to steal Regina's fated true love. How ultimate, you know?" She asks, excitedly. "But I think that loss could finally be a wound that doesn't heal." Zelena sighs, taking Rumple's hand. "Sadly, it didn't take. I can't win his heart. Something is standing in the way like a - like a stone wall." She grimaces. "Could be fate. Could be true love or some other bias in the universe towards those who deserve happiness. But whatever it is, I am certain that there is an Author who can simply force a happy ending for me. And if there's anyone that could find him and bend him to their will, well, my money's on the Dark One. Or should I say the 'Deathly Pale One'?" She chuckles, wickedly. "Anyway, whatever your plan is with the Author, I want my happy ending built into it. You'd also have to stop trying to kill me, of course. But, dearie, - " She mimics Rumplestiltskin. " - what does old Rumple get out of it?" She chuckles. "I mean, you are aware I have a certain potion that fixes hearts. But I don't know if it could cure this little lump of coal you've got in your narrow little chest. But it will get you back home. Your life for mine." She says, making her deal. "That seems rather fair. Do we have a deal? So, what do you think if we do? Simply blink."

Staring longingly at the Wicked Witch, Rumple has no other choice. He blinks, accepting her deal. 

* * *

Later, Robin stands outside the hospital, waiting for Rumple, who soon walks out.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"Well, after all the trouble I went to, I wanted to make sure you were well." Robin tells him.

"Well, I am." Rumple says, still slightly shaken up from his encounter with Zelena. "Thank you."

"And I wanted to give you something." He shows Rumple the box he is carrying. It's from the apartment, your son Baelfire's things. There wasn't much left. I thought you might want to have it."

Rumple stares at the box for the moment before shaking his head, refusing. 'No. No, thank you."

"No?" Robin questions, confused. "Why not?"

"Because these are the remnants of Neal Cassidy, a boy who was in this land alone." Rumple explains. "And all because his father was too much of a coward to hold on to what he had. I don't want a reminder of my failure, a reminder that all I really wanted was happiness. And when I had it, couldn't recognize it."

Robin nods, understanding. "I know what you mean. With Marian, I wished her to come back every day. And when she did - "

"You were in love with another woman." Rumple finishes.

"It's more than just that. She's - " Robin sighs, thinking of the right words to say. " - She's likes a stranger to me now."

"Why did you marry her in the first place?" Rumple asks, quizzically.

Robin smiles. "Cause I loved her." He states in an obvious tone.

"And you thought she was gonna be your happy ending?"

"Yes."

"And is she?"

Robin frowns, seeming confused. "I don't know." He admits.

"Well, maybe you should take a piece of advice from a man who has pushed away every chance at happiness because it was never enough. If it's within your grasp, if you know where it is and who it's with, then you should run to it, grasp it, and never let it go."

Robin nods, gratefully, taking in Rumple's advice, before the two turn and part ways. 

* * *

Later that night, Robin is in the shower, thinking over what Rumplestiltskin said about obtaining his happy ending. But his thoughts are soon interrupted when 'Marian' calls out to him.

Robin walks out into the living room, finding 'Marian' with his phone. "What's this?" Regina's phone number is still pulled up on his phone. "Why is Regina's number on here?"

"I'm sorry." Robin says, despondently. "But I've been thinking about her."

"Do you want to be with her?" 'Marian' asks, sadly. "I feel like you're here, but you're not here. I know this is hard. But you need to make a choice. I don't want to have to worry about who I'm with. I'm here. Roland and I are fine. If you want to go back to Regina, then go back to her, but you have to decide what you want."

"I want to be with you." Robin tells her without a second thought as he steps closer to her, taking her hands. "I love you. You once gave up everything to be with me, to be a bandit in the woods, and you said something to me once that I should've taken to heart. You remember?"

"Of course." 'Marian' lies. "But I want to hear you say it."

"No matter where we are or what we face, I want to be with you."

'Marian' smiles fondly at Robin. "And I meant every word."

"And now so do I." Robin sighs. "You once gave up everything to be with me, and I lost sight of that. You were once my happy ending, and I was yours. And we can have that again." He assures her. "I thought you were dead. And now that we're back together, it's a miracle. And only a fool would turn his back on a miracle." Robin grabs his phone and proceeds to delete Regina's number, surprising 'Marian.'

He then pulls her into a kiss, and as the two do so, 'Marian' looks into the mirror, her reflection showing her true form. The Wicked Witch smiles wickedly, having succeeded in her plan. 

* * *

Nine Weeks Later...

"Robin?" Regina calls out, as soon as someone answers on the other side.

"No, it's not Robin." 'Marian' says on the other end as she walks through the apartment.

Regina grimaces. "Marian?"

'Marian' chuckles. "Not exactly." Her necklace glows green and she transform into Zelena. "Hello, sis."

Regina stumbles back, sitting down, shocked to hear Zelena's voice once again. "No. No, it can't be."

"Oh, but it is."

"Zelena. But how?" Regina scowls. "I saw you die."

"You thought you saw me die." Zelena corrects her.

"Where's Robin? This is his phone. What have you done with him?"

"I haven't done anything except love and honor him in sickness and in health, to have and to hold and all that other wifely nonsense." Zelena grimaces.

"I don't understand."

"Well, you don't have to. All you need to know is that while your precious Robin thinks it's his wide-eyed wife cooking dinner for him every night, it's actually me." She chuckles. The kitchen timer dings. "Oh, I've got to run, sis. He'll be home soon, and I've got a meatloaf in the oven."

"No." Regina says, stunned. She looks up at Rumple. "No." She repeats, enraged.

"Oh. You sound like you need a moment. Take it." Zelena urges. "I'm sure we'll see each other again very soon. Ta-ta."

Regina hangs up, continuing to stare at Rumple with fury in her eyes. "You knew."

"And that's why you will do everything I ask." Rumple tells her. "Because one phone call from me and your beloved dies at the hands of your sister."

"She murdered your son!" Regina exclaims.

"Well, Zelena and I have come to an understanding. And now you and I have an understanding as well." Regina scoffs. "Regina, you are vital to my plan to turn Avia Swan towards darkness, so that she rids us of the Savior. With the Savior around, we will be unable to receive our happy endings."

"You made me a monster. But I won't let you do the same to Avia or Emma."

Rumple reaches down and grabs the phone from Regina. "So, you've made your choice, have you?" He threatens. "You're choosing the Swan sisters over your beloved Robin Hood? Is that your final answer?"

With tears in her eyes, Regina is unable to answer as she glares at the Dark One, unsure of what she must do. 

* * *

England / 1920's...

A pale-blonde haired little girl is running through the forest, hearing the sounds of vicious dogs' barking from behind her. She looks behind her to find that the dogs - dalmatians - are catching up to her. She leaps over a log, hoping if she keeps running, she'll lose them, but they seem to be a lot of faster than she thought. A second dog then blocks her path, barking at her. Both dogs stop her in her tracks, and she looks at them with fear evident on her face while the dogs growl ferociously at her.

Soon, an engine of a vintage car approaches. A woman name Madeline, dressed in black, steps out, letting out a heavy sigh. "Heel." The other dog comes running towards her. "That's far enough." She says to the girl. "Now, be a good girl and come back home."

"I won't." The girl refuses. "You can't make me."

Madeline steps closer to the girl, towering over her. "As a matter of fact, I can." She snaps her fingers and immediately her two dogs begin to growl, frightening the girl. Madeline bends down, staring into the girl's tearful eyes. "And now that your father's gone, we're going to make a few changes around the house, Cruella." 

* * *

Inside a mansion, Madeline leads Cruella up the stairs, as her faithful dalmatians follow. She unlocks a white wooden door and opens it, revealing an old cramped attic.

"This is where you'll be sleeping from now on." Madeline tells the distraught girl.

"So you're just going to drop me off here?" Cruella asks, desolately. "Like one of your dogs?"

"This room must be your world now, until someday you learn to do as I say." Madeline then slams the door closed, locking Cruella inside. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Cruella's vintage car is driving recklessly through the streets of Storybrooke. Cruella seems pleased as she enjoys her drive until she is forced to slam on her brakes due to Maleficent standing in the middle of the road.

Annoyed, Cruella steps out. "We need to talk." Maleficent tells her.

"Good thing I had my brakes serviced, darling. I do hate getting blood on the car."

"There's still time for that." Maleficent threatens. "Tell me about Lily."

Cruella seems taken aback. "Sorry. Who?" She asks, faking dumb.

"My daughter Lily. You told me she didn't survive the trip to this world. You lied."

"Perhaps I did." Cruella says, anxiously. "Um, but there's an explanation, of course. You see, um - " Cruella sighs. " - I'm a really terrible person, and I left her in the woods to die." She admits.

Maleficent steps furiously up to Cruella. "You did what!?"

"Oh, don't be so flabbergasted. You know I'm not mother material. Ursula and I took that dragon egg she was in - Oh, the magic helped us stay young, you know. Wonderful thing. But the little brat - "

"My daughter." Maleficent interjects, unhappily.

"Yes. Well - "

"You should know your death is going to last for days." Maleficent then transforms into her dragon form.

Cruella stares up in awe as Maleficent prepares to kill her. But Cruella blows green smoke at the dragon, immediately gaining control since Maleficent is after all an animal in her dragon form. "Oh, I was so hoping you'd do that. People always underestimate a girl in diamonds and furs, don't they?" The dragon begins to lay on the ground. "I mean, no one guessed what I was really after. Not Gold. Certainly not you. But now that the Author is here, today is the day that I get mine. Now be a good girl, lie down, and take a nap." She orders.

Maleficent does as she is ordered to do as Cruella smiles, pleased with herself, and heads back into her car. 

* * *

At the apartment, David and Snow walk in as their daughters and Killian follow.

"You have to remember something else about the Author, some way to find him." Emma insists. "Now think."

"We told you everything we know." David assures her.

Avia scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Are we sure about that?" Emma asks, spitefully. "Because secrets just keep coming out."

"Okay." Snow yells, stopping them before an argument ensues. "You're both clearly still upset."

"Yes, I am still upset." Emma confirms, angrily. Avia then runs upstairs as Emma continues. "You were the ones who taught us there is always a right way. A heroic way. And what you did to Maleficent's child - "

"It was our only option to make sure you grew up - good." David tells her.

"I'm sorry, but if it were me, no matter what, I would not harm a defenseless person."

"And that right there - " Snow points out, firmly. "That goodness is exactly why we did what we did."

Avia then comes back down, dropping a bag at the bottom of the steps. "And you didn't even think it would come back around and fall on me." Avia says, glares, feeling completely betrayed by her parents.

Snow and David's faces fall as they look at their daughter. "Avia - " Snow sighs. "- if we would have known - "

"You wouldn't have hurt an innocent child?" Avia questions. "Sorry. But I don't believe you." Avia then grabs her bag just as Regina walks in. "Regina, can I stay at your house?"

Regina seems baffled by this, looking around at the Charmings. "Um. Sure."

"Thanks." Avia grabs her bag and starts to head to the door.

Snow rushes up, grabbing her daughter's arm. "Avia, you cannot leave this house. It's too dangerous."

Avia jerks her arm out of Snow's grip, staring forward, avoiding her mom's concerned look. "Nothing is more dangerous than me, thanks to you." She proceeds to walk out, slamming the door behind her.

"Love, are you not going to stop your sister?" Killian wonders, seeing that Emma had made no move to stop Avia.

Emma shrugs, narrowing her eyes at her parents. "Why? I wouldn't want to stay here either." She turns to Regina. "Where have you been?"

Regina sighs. "In the middle of a very bad day. I'll tell you the whole story later, after I rescue Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I called that number you gave me, but Marian answered the phone and I discovered she's not really Marian at all."

They all give her a confused look. "So who is she?" David wonders.

"Zelena." Regina answers, stunning them.

"The Wicked Witch?"

"I don't know how it's possible, but my sister has been masquerading as Marian this entire time. And she's in league with Gold." She adds. "Robin's in danger, so I'm going to New York to find him and stop her."

"And what about Gold?" Killian asks. "If they're working together, he's not just gonna let you waltz off and spoil his plans."

"I wouldn't worry about Gold. I know exactly how to handle him." 

* * *

Over at Regina's, Nick peeks into the guestroom to find Avia sitting on the bed, with her unpacked bag next to her as she stares out the window. With everything happening so fast yesterday, he hadn't got the chance to talk to her yet.

Nick knocks lightly on the door. Avia turns and looks at him with a small smile. "Hey." He says, walking in.

"Hey." Avia says, softly.

He looks around the guestroom. "You know, I think you're the first person ever to actually use this room."

Avia chuckles. "You mean, not many visitors during the curse just begging to stay at the Mayor's house?"

Nick smirks. "Yeah. I guess you're right." He sits down next to her. Avia looked exhausted. She still had tear-stained cheeks, and her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she has been doing. "You know - "

"If you're going to tell me that I should forgive my parents because they didn't mean what they did, then I don't want to hear it." Avia interrupts.

Nick is taken aback and lets out a long sigh. "Um. Actually, I wasn't going to say that at all. You have every right to be angry at your parents."

Avia seems surprised. "You think so?"

Nick shrugs. "You and Emma both. They lied to you. They kept this big thing from you when they knew you were struggling to understand it. Plus, it doesn't matter how much of a villain Maleficent is, they sent away an innocent baby. They knew what they were doing when they did it."

"I kinda feel sorry for Maleficent." Avia admits. "If my parents wouldn't have done what they did, Maleficent may not have even turned out this way. But they did it to protect Emma, without even thinking about the consequences to anyone's future. I may have good and evil running inside of me, but who knows what poor little Neal will grow up to be."

Nick frowns. "What's worse than evil?" Avia huffs, glaring at her friend. "Sorry. I just meant - "

Avia shakes her head. "It's fine. I'm just saying, I'm this way because of them. Everything I've done, good and evil was because of them."

"You've never been evil, Avia. I don't believe that."

"You weren't in my foster homes." She mumbles.

"Look, you may have evil in you, somewhere, but it's your choice on how you deal with it. And, so far, it seems you've been dealing with it well. I think your parents have something to do with that, too. They've been trying to guide you and Emma on the right paths."

"Because they feel guilty for what they did."

"Or because they're just good people, who made a mistake."

Avia rolls her eyes. "You've been hanging around my parents too much."

Nick chuckles. "Why? Because I'm right?"

"Because you're sounding like a hero."

"A hero you can be, too, if you choose it." Avia just simply gives him a small smile as she looks down at a picture Nick now notices she is holding. It's a family picture of herself, Emma, baby Neal, and their parents inside of Granny's Diner, after they thought they successfully defeated the Wicked Witch. "Okay. Look, how about we get your mind off of everything, and we just go hang out? Forget about the Author, forget about your parents, and Rumplestiltskin. You, me, and Karley can go hang out like old times."

Avia looks at Nick with a smile. "Sure." She nods. "I'll be right out. I just need a moment." Nick nods, understanding, and stands up, leaving the room to give Avia her space. She looks behind her, watching as Nick closes the door before standing up from the bed. "Yeah." She grabs her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. "I need to find that Author."

Avia makes her way to the window and opens it. She looks behind her at the door one more time before she climbs out of the window. 

* * *

Inside the pawn shop, Belle is busy organizing some books. She turns around and is suddenly startled to find Regina standing behind her.

"Oh, Regina. I didn't hear you come in."

"Your ex-husband has done quite a number on me, Belle." Regina says, wasting no time.

"Oh." Belle says with little sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"And now he wants me to work with him."

"Well, I'm sure that would be a mistake."

"I know it is."

"How can I help?" Belle decides to ask.

Regina smiles. "I'm glad you asked." 

* * *

Rumple opens his cabin door for the Author, who walks in. "Well, this is certainly homey." He comments. "Antlers are a nice touch." He studies the moose's head that is hanging on the wall. "Makes me feel like Hemingway. Or maybe Thoreau." He turns around, putting his hand out to Rumple. "Name's Isaac, by the way."

"Do you always talk this much?" Rumple asks, tiredly.

"Only when I'm nervous. And you still have my quill."

"Yeah." Rumple takes it out from his inside pocket. "Well, for now, let's call it _my_ quill."

"You know, it's worthless without its ink." Isaac tells him.

"Oh, I'm aware, and I plan to obtain some very soon."

"Yeah. And just how are you gonna do that?"

"Simple. Now you're here, I'm gonna turn the Savior's sister dark."

Isaac looks confused. "What will that accomplish?"

"Once her heart has been blackened, everything I need shall fall into place. You'll see soon enough, when my associates return."

Isaac then notices one of Cruella's coats hanging near the door. "Your associates seem to have a taste for fur." He walks over to it and sniffs it. "And perfume. Can't wait to meet them."

"Surely you must know them from your stories."

"Know of them, sure, but an author rarely gets - "

"Be quiet." Rumple interrupts, sensing something. "Don't say another word. Something's just come up." He sighs. "You stay here till I return."

"Until you return? But who's gonna - " But the Dark One disappears before he can finish. " - protect me?" 

* * *

Belle is staring down into Storybrooke's landmark wishing well, chanting Rumple's name.

"Rumplestiltskin. Rumple - "

"Hello, Belle." Rumple appears nearby.

"Hello." Belle turns and greets him, having not seen the man since she banished him out of Storybrooke.

"This is a curious place to meet."

"Do you remember what you told me here the night of our vows?" Belle asks. "How I chased all the darkness out of you?"

"Belle, look, I'm sorry for everything."

"No." Belle takes another step closer to the man she still loves, but will never admit to. "No apologies today. For once in my life, I just want the truth. Why are you here, Rumple? Are you trying to win me back? Or - "

"It's a bit more complicated than that." He then reaches his hand into his chest, pulling out his own heart, which is almost entirely black except for a few red glows.

"Rumple." Belle gasps.

"It seems that centuries of dark deeds do take their toll." He tells her. "And all that's left of it is this. And pretty soon, that will be gone, too."

"Well, will you die?" Belle worries.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I will lose any ability to love." Rumple explains, alarming Belle. "And that goodness that you once saw inside of me, well, that'll be gone forever. There's only one man who can reverse this process, and that's the Author. That's why I'm here in Storybrooke." Rumple places his dark heart back into his chest, inhaling sharply. "I don't expect you to understand, of course."

"But I - I do understand." She says.

Rumple seems surprised. "You do?"

"Sometimes I worry - " Belle's voice break as she stares tearfully at her true love. " - I worry I threw out the chipped teacup too soon." Tears are now forming into Rumple's eyes as he steps closer, bringing Belle into a kiss on the very spot that they got married. "You know what the problem is, though?" She asks, pulling away. "Will is just such a better kisser than you are."

Rumple's face drops in confusion. "What?"

"You're pathetic." Belle says, grimly. "Watching you come groveling back to me, it's like a dog begging for scraps."

"Why are you saying this?" Rumple asks, helplessly. "This isn't like you, Belle."

"But it is so like me." Regina emerges from behind, holding Belle's heart in her hand.

"Regina."

"Now forget all this and run along home." Regina says into Belle's heart. Belle simply does as she is told and walks away, leaving the two alone.

"You have no idea just how much I'm gonna make you suffer for this." Rumple threatens the former Evil Queen.

"Oh, you're not gonna do a thing, unless you wanna see what happens when I take this heart and squeeze."

"Come on." Rumple scoffs, confidently. "We both know you don't have it in you."

"Don't I?"

Regina slowly squeezes Belle's heart. "Alright, alright." Rumple stops her. "I believe you."

"Good. So, I'm headed to New York now. And if you breathe one word of this to Zelena, you won't be the only one who loses a heart."

Regina walks away with Belle's heart still in hand, as Rumple stays defeated. 

* * *

Back inside the cabin, Isaac is reading a copy of The Great Gatsby when the front door opens.

"Don't bother studying the greats, darling, you'll never be one of them." The Author looks up to find Cruella staring back at him. "Hello, Isaac." She smiles menacingly at the Author as she walks closer to them. "Never thought you'd see me again, did you?"

"I was certainly hoping not to." He says, displeased.

"Then why don't you make this easy and give me back what you took?"

"Can't do it." Isaac grins. "Sorry."

Cruella storms closer, knocking the book out of his hands, and grabs him around the throat. "With one whistle, I can send a hundred snarling dogs after you."

"You could, but you and I both know that even with all your magic, you don't have enough power to hurt me."

Cruella huffs, letting him go, knowing he's right. "I do hate it when you're right, darling. Though, I do like this new shade of confidence. It's so - " She whispers. " - masculine. Are you sure you can't help a girl out? For old time's sake?" She asks again, drawing herself flirtatiously closer to the man.

"Not a chance." He refuses, walking away, picking up his book again, clearly unaffected by her.

"Well, then you will pay for what you did when you made me what I am."

"You know, idle threats don't make for good drama." Isaac tells her, amused. "But I do see one interesting story developing here."

"Really?" Cruella wonders. "And what's that?"

"Rumplestiltskin. Has no idea that we know each other. Which means that - " He gasps. " - you lied to him." He smiles, knowingly. "So from one old friend to another, you should probably be gone before he gets back."

Cruella looks at the Author with pure hatred and humor. "Oh, you always did know how to infuriate a girl, didn't you? Well, enjoy the upper hand while it's still on your wrist, because I think you'll find there's more than one way to skin an author." She threatens before storming out of the cabin. 

* * *

England...

Several magazines are sprawled out around the attic as a young Cruella sits on her bed, happily listening to the radio.

 _"And now a brand-new song straight from London's legendary Murray's Club, the Toast of Beak Street."_

The instrumental of 'Cruella De-Vil' begins to play and Cruella immediately recognizes it. As she enjoys the music with her eyes closed and her head bobbing up and down, she doesn't hear the attic door open. "Cruella!" He mother exclaims, angrily, as she grabs the radio, turning it off. "Where did you get this?"

"Plug that back in." Cruella begs. "You simply have to hear this song."

"You stole it, didn't you?" Madeline realizes. "Last time I let you out?"

"Well, that's because I'm bored out of my mind! I've read every book in here a hundred times. And I wouldn't have to steal if you'd just let me leave this house just once."

"Out of the question." Madeline refuses. The doorbell then rings from downstairs, causing the dalmatians to bark. "Stay here." She growls at Cruella. "And be quiet." She walks out, slamming the door shut before locking Cruella inside. 

* * *

Downstairs, Madeline opens the door to Isaac, the Author. "Can I help you?" She asks, sternly.

"I certainly hope so. I'm a newspaper writer." Isaac tells her. "I travel all over, collecting interesting personal stories."

"None of those here, I'm afraid. Good night."

She tries to close the door, but Isaac stops her. "Don't be modest." He urges. "I heard you're the best dog trainer in London. You've been hired by Princes and Kings. All I'm asking for is two minutes." Madeline sighs, leading the Author inside. "So, tell me about this talent you have. I've heard the way you control your dogs, it's almost like magic."

"No magic, I'm afraid. Just hard work and routine."

"Well, that's dull. To be honest, I'm looking for stories with a bit more pizzazz." He explains as he looks around the room. "A great story always needs just a sprinkle of magic, you know? Something unexpected. Quite the portraits you've got there." He notices three portraits hanging on the wall of three different men. "Relatives?"

"Husbands. I think it's time to go." She suggests, uncomfortably.

"Three husbands?" Isaac questions, a bit surprised, sensing a story. "Now that's out of ordinary. Tell me more. Are you a widow or a divorcee?" Madeline furiously snatches Isaac's notepad away. "Oh! Hey."

"You've never been married, have you?" Madeline asks him.

"Give that back." He demands. "And, no."

"Of course you haven't. If you'd been married, you wouldn't ask those questions so callously."

"I'm sorry, okay? Can I have it - "

Madeline moves the notepad away from his reach. "I'm guessing you've never even been in love."

Isaac scowls at the miserable woman. "That is not your business."

Madeline then stomps away, leading Isaac back to the front door. She opens it and throws his notepad outside. "Maybe you should write your own story for once, instead of leeching off other people's pain!" She slams the door closed.

Isaac grabs his notepad and places his hat back onto his head. "Nice to meet you, too, lady." He says, sarcastically.

"Psst! Psst!" Isaac furrows his brows at the noise. He turns the corner, only to find Cruella on the very top floor of the house, staring down at him through the window. "I heard the whole thing." She exclaims, quietly. "Are you really after a great story?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm a girl with a great story."

Isaac smiles, opening up his notepad. "Alright. I'm all ears."

"I'm sorry. If you want to hear it, you're gonna have to get me out of here first." Cruella tells him, sending another smile to Isaac's face. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Avia is walking down the streets of Storybrooke, looking around in hopes of not getting caught. She stops, suddenly, when Pongo walks into her view.

"Hey, Pongo." She coos at the dalmatian dog. "What are you doing here?" Avia looks around. "Where's Dr. Hopper?" Pongo then takes off running past Avia. "Ugh. Pongo!" Avia starts to chase after the dog, who leads her into an alleyway. "Pongo!" The dog stops, looking back at Avia. "Okay." Avia pants. "Come on. I'll bring you back home." But then strangely the dog begins to snarl and growl at her before barking viciously. "Pongo, it's me. Avia." She says, confused.

Cruella's car then pulls up behind her. Avia rolls her eyes when she sees the woman step out. "Don't blame the dog, darling. He's simply following orders, and I told him to fetch."

Avia glares at the woman. "What do you want?"

"I want you to be a good little girl and get in the car."

Avia turns to Pongo, who continues to growl and bark at her. 

* * *

England...

Young Cruella is waiting somberly inside her attic bedroom, beginning to think that Isaac, the writer, has given up on her - that maybe her story really isn't worth telling.

But then a sound of a stone is heard hitting her window. When it happens once more, Cruella hurries to her window and opens it, only to find a key sitting on the small ledge. Shocked, Cruella takes it and holds it close to her heart before preparing to escape her attic prison. 

* * *

Cruella finally makes it outside of the house, cautiously making her way through the gate, where she finds one of her mother's guard dogs sleeping soundly. She looks up to find Isaac standing near. "This is amazing." She exclaims, happily. "How did you do that?"

"I have my methods." Isaac tells her.

"And this key?" Cruella shows him as she makes her way towards him. "I mean, my mother never lets it out of her sight."

"Do you wanna keep asking questions or do you wanna get out of here?" He asks, amused. "I know a nice quiet spot we can talk."

"Well, I'd prefer somewhere loud." She says, confusing him.

"Loud? Why?"

"I live in an attic - " Cruella points out. " - and my mother never allows me visitors or music or fun. I mean, she even ripped my favorite trumpet flowers out of the garden because she doesn't like the smell."

"Alright, I get the picture." He chuckles. He grabs her hand, leading her away. "Wherever you wanna go, I can take you." He shows her his vintage car.

Cruella looks at it, impressed. "That is your car?"

"All four wheels."

She gasps, happily, as they make their way towards it. 

* * *

Inside the famous Murray's Club, music is heard, gin is being poured, and multiple flapper girls are dancing around as they serve drinks. Everyone is having a good time, including Isaac and Cruella, who are sitting together at a table near the band.

Cruella had changed her outfit to fit in with the crowd. "This is just how I always imagined it. The music and the dances and - gin." She takes a sip, grimacing. "Ugh."

"You'll get used to the taste." Isaac promises as he opens his notepad. "Now, from what I've seen so far, yours has all the makings of a classic Cinderella story. So tell me, why did she lock you up?"

"Self-preservation. Mummy dear is afraid if I get out, I'll tell everyone her dirty little secret."

Isaac looks even more intrigued. "What secret?"

"Everyone believes that my father died of a heart attack - " She says, quietly. " - but I know the truth - Mother poisoned him."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Any doubts I had were put to rest when husbands two and three were found belly-up."

"A Cinderella tale with a black widow twist." Isaac chuckles. "Now this is a great story."

As Isaac begins to write, the music changes, and it's the same song that Cruella was listening to in the attic before her mother took the radio away. "Oh, I love this song!" She shouts. She stands up and grabs Isaac's hand. "Come on. Put your silly pen down and come and dance with me."

"Oh, no, no, no. I write stories. I don't dance in them." He says, bashfully.

"Come on." Cruella pleads.

Isaac stares at Cruella, obviously enticed about everything this woman is. He leaves his pen and notepad on the table and allows her to bring him up on the dance floor. "Your mother might be murderess, but she's right about one thing." He says, as they begin to dance. "I spend too much time recording life and not enough time living it."

"Well, then tonight, let's live!"

They both laugh as they continue to dance, having fun together. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Regina tosses her suitcase in the back of her car when Emma walks up.

"You sure going to New York is a good idea?" Emma asks. "You don't know what Zelena has planned. What if you're walking into a trap?"

"Robin's in trouble." Regina says, desperately. "I have no choice."

"You don't have to go alone."

"Don't worry about me. You have your hands full with the Author. I can handle one wicked sister."

"Things are different in New York. Without your magic, you - " Emma sighs. "Listen." She takes her gun from under her arm, handing it to Regina. "If you won't take me with you, I want you to take this. I hope you don't have to use it, but - I want you to stay safe."

Regina nods, gratefully. "Thank you. So, you're not - angry with me for keeping your parents' secret?"

"It's between Avia and me and them. You were just trying to help. So, are they inside?"

Regina nods. "Yes. And thank you again for watching them."

Suddenly, Nick and Karley run out of the house. "Mom!" Nick exclaims, panicked.

"Emma, Avia is gone." Karley tells her.

Both women look at the teens in confusion. "What are you talking about? She was just in the guestroom." Regina tells them.

Emma looks up to see one of the windows open. "Or she climbed out." She sighs. "Dammit, Avia." Then Emma's cell phone rings. She looks confused, seeing Avia's name. "It's a video message from Avia."

Regina and the kids stand on either side of Emma as she presses play.

 _"Say it!"_ They hear Cruella say as Avia rolls her eyes in the video.

" _Fine."_ Avia growls, clearly annoyed. " _Emma, Cruella has me. Obviously_." Regina and Emma look up at one another, surprised. " _If you ever want to see me again, then you have to do everything that she says_."

The camera then turns to Cruella. _"Hello, Savior! As you can see, I have your dreadful sister. If you prefer her to remain in tact, you'll do exactly as I say - kill the Author. Then bring me his broken little body, or -_ " Cruella shoves a furious Avia, who tries to get away, back into their view. " _\- your sister will meet a very unhappy ending."_

Regina and Emma look up at one another with the same angered, and determined look in their eyes. 

* * *

Back at the cabin, Rumplestiltskin enters where the Author is still reading.

"Finally." Isaac says, sarcastically. "The joy of getting lost in a good book isn't the same. Not after it happens to you literally."

"Stop talking." Rumple says, annoyed. "We haven't much time, now that you and Cruella have been reunited at last."

"Cruella? No, I don't even - "

"Enough." Rumple orders as he towers angrily over the Author. "You both lied to me about your past, and now those lies are coming to the surface."

"I'm sorry." Isaac quickly shuts his book, nervously, and stands up. "Please don't hurt me. I didn't think it was relevant."

"Oh, it's not only relevant, it is essential to my plans." Rumple reveals. "Cruella is so desperate to see you dead, she just kidnapped the Savior's sister."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, you have your tools." Rumple uses his magic to make a crystal ball appear in his hand. "I have mine. I watched as Cruella gave the Savior a rather morbid choice - either you die, or her sister dies."

"Now hang on. You said you need me to get the Savior's sister to go dark." Isaac reminds him, anxiously.

"Relax. If you died, the mantle of 'The Author' simply passes on, perhaps to someone less willing to help me. No, no, I need you alive."

"Then why work with Cruella, if she wants me dead?" Isaac asks.

"A person obsessed with vengeance is easy to manipulate." Rumple explains. "She thought I believed her happy ending was reconciling with her mother. But I knew she was after something else - your death. Now I wanna know why. I wanna know precisely what you wrote about her, the exact words."

"You wanna know?" Isaac slips a folded paper from out his belt with the emblem of a dalmatian on it. "Here. Read it for yourself." Rumple opens the paper. "I'm better on the page, anyway."

Rumple smiles, apparently happy with what he sees written. 

* * *

England / Murray's Club...

It seems the regulars have left, but Isaac and Cruella are still slow dancing to the music of the band.

Once the music stops playing, the band walks off stage and Cruella sighs, as she leans her head sadly against Isaac's. "Oh, I wish, I wish this would never end. Well, thank you." She says sincerely to Isaac. "This was a night I shan't forget." She kisses him on the cheek.

Isaac stares deep into her eyes, taking in her beauty. "I can make it even more memorable. There's something I wanna show you." 

* * *

Back at the dinner table, Isaac sets a wooden box down next to his pen and notepad. He opens the box revealing a magic quill beside a small pot of enchanted ink.

"A pen?" Cruella questions, unimpressed.

"It's more than that." He assures her. "It's the most important thing I have. It's - special. See, there's something about me I haven't told you."

"Well, whatever it is, don't worry. I mean, I've told you all my secrets. You can tell me anything." She whispers the last part as a waiter walks by.

"Okay." Isaac smiles. "The truth is, I don't go across the country collecting stories for the paper. The places I go, well, they're a lot farther apart. I travel across realms. Realms of storytelling."

"What?" Cruella frowns, confused.

"This place right here is one of them. It exists out of time." He explains. "Tell me, what year is it?"

"Oh. Um - " Cruella is taken aback by the question she clearly can't answer. "Oh, who bothers with such trivial things?"

"Exactly. We're not in a time. We're in a realm of story. There are many - some beautiful, some horrific, and some just plain magical."

Cruella looks at him as if he's a bit crazy. "I think you've had too much gin."

"I know how it sounds, but that's not even the craziest part. This pen and ink are enchanted with magic." He adds. "They're so powerful, I can do more than just write people's stories. I can change them."

"Are you really serious?"

Isaac nods. "I can prove it."

Cruella watches as Isaac dips his quill into the enchanted ink and begins to write something in his notepad. Suddenly, a diamond necklace appears around Cruella's neck. She gasps, shocked. "That's impossible." She exclaims as she grabs onto the necklace. "That's some kind of trick."

"Is it?" Isaac dabs the quill again and writes something else down. "How about a pair of diamond earrings to match?"

Cruella feels the diamond earrings in her ears. "That pen and ink really are magic." She goes to touch it, but Isaac pulls away.

"Careful." He warns her. "They have to be used together. There's no telling what would happen if that ink spilled."

"And you can write anything?" She asks, eagerly.

"Yes." Isaac confirms in a whisper. "Don't you see? I can use it to whisk us away to someplace where your mother and her dogs can never find us. We can be together."

"Oh. If only it were that simple."

"It can be. What if I gave you magic, so no matter where you were, you'd be safe?"

Cruella seems touched by his suggestion. "You'd do that for me?"

"Watch me." Isaac dabs his quill and begins to write, showing Cruella the words on the page after he's done.

 _'Cruella is able to control the actions of any and all animals she desire.'_

"Oh." Cruella laughs, feeling the magic working through her, feeling the power she's just been given. "I think I can feel it working."

"Let's leave now. We can get in my car and just drive. We won't stop until we're far, far away."

"No." Cruella refuses. "I have to face my mother first. She needs to know that she no longer has power over me."

"I can take you." Isaac offers, packing up his quill and ink.

"No. I'm afraid it's something I have to do alone. And because of you, I can." She says, smiling lovingly at the man. "Meet you at the hotel? And promise me you won't run off with any other lucky girl."

Isaac chuckles. "I promise. Here." He grabs his car keys from his pocket, handing them to Cruella. "Take my car to be sure. It's yours now."

Cruella is surprised by this, but she happily grabs the keys. She then takes the napkin from the table and presses her lips against it before walking around the table and placing it into Isaac's coat pocket. "Until then." She whispers with a kiss to his cheek.

Once Cruella walks away, Isaac is left at the table, looking down at the napkin with her lip marks. He smiles, placing the napkin against his chest. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

At the apartment, David and Snow are looking at the video that Cruella sent to Emma as they sit around the table with their daughter, Regina, Nick, Karley, and Killian.

"I recognize that trail-head marker." David tells them. "Cruella is holding Avia a couple of miles South of the Toll Bridge."

"So, what now?" Killian asks.

"Time to get our hands dirty and do whatever it takes to get Avia back." Regina says.

"You're not actually considering Cruella's demand to kill the Author?" David wonders.

"Of course not. Even if we could find him, it wouldn't be half the fun of killing Cruella. Let's see how she likes being made into outerwear."

"Regina!" Snow exclaims.

"What? It's Avia's heart and Emma's life we're trying to protect, not mine." She points out.

"If we go in guns blazing, we risk hurting Avia." Emma states. "We have to find another way."

"And Avia is too afraid now to use her magic." Nick says, looking over at Snow and David, who sigh, knowing they're the reason for Avia's fears.

"I've headed many rescue missions." Killian says, offering his services. "It would be helpful to know the terrain more."

"And where the Author is." Emma adds. "If he's enemies with Cruella, maybe he knows the best way to defeat her."

"We may be able to help with that." Snow says.

"We went back to the convent and found the flask that we gave him." David explains. "He dropped it when he escaped. A locator spell might work on it."

"Sounds like a perfect job for you two." Emma decides. "We'll scope out the area where Cruella's holed up with Avia."

"Emma, I know you're still angry, but avoiding us is not going to help." Snow says, firmly. "Avia needs us, too. We're your parents."

"I'm not avoiding you." Emma argues. "But if it wasn't for you, Avia wouldn't have tried to seek refuge at Regina's, of all places."

Regina scowls. "Thanks a lot."

"Or sneak out to find the Author herself. This is Avia's life on the line, we both need to be around people we can trust, and right now, that's not you."

Emma gets up and leaves, followed by the others, while her parents digest the blow Emma just gave to them. 

* * *

Near the Toll Bridge in the woods, Avia is bound to a tree while Cruella stands near her car, playing on her phone.

Avia tries to free herself from the ropes around her wrists. "You know, I could blow this whole tree up and free myself." Cruella rolls her eyes, chuckling. "I could also blow you up."

Cruella stops fiddling with her phone. She looks up, nervously, before turning around to face Avia. "And, yet, here you are, darling." She says, confidently. "What's stopping you?" Avia scowls, looking away. Cruella smirks. "Oh, right. Mommy and Daddy. Wouldn't want to show them how truly evil you are."

Avia glares at the witch. "I'm not evil."

Cruella grins, turning back around, looking at her phone once again. "Embrace who you are, darling. I promise you'll feel so much better." She chuckles. 

* * *

Through the woods, Emma, Regina, Killian, Nick, and Karley are searching for Avia, making their way towards the Toll Bridge.

"You're acting like a petulant child." Regina tells Emma. "Your parents did a bad thing. They apologized. Now get over it."

"Is that what you're going to say to Avia when you see her? To get over it and just live with the evil that should have never been put inside her? That our parents didn't mean it? That they didn't know what they were doing was wrong when they were doing it?" Emma asks, narrowing her eyes at Regina. "Well, forgive me if I don't take advice from the woman who held a grudge for half her life because a ten-year-old spilled a secret."

"Swan, if you won't listen to Regina, perhaps you'll listen to me." Killian pleads. "You were able to forgive both of us all because you found it in your heart to see past it."

"The difference is that you never held yourself as some paragon of virtue. Neither of you did." She argues. "You were honest about who you were. My parents weren't. They said they were heroes."

Killian sighs. "Even heroes make mistakes, love."

"You know, not long ago your mother gave me some advice. She said I needed to believe I could still earn forgiveness, that I had a chance at grace." Regina recalls. "I didn't realize it then, but she was talking about herself. Emma, she's been trying to make up for what she did for a long time."

"If you two understand them so well, you forgive them. I can't." Emma refuses. "Saving Avia and protecting her heart is more important right now. She's been through enough. She doesn't deserve this." Emma then walks away, leaving Killian and Regina to glance at one another, knowing they'll never get through to Emma while she is in this state. 

* * *

Back at Toll Bridge, Cruella is still on her phone, while Pongo guards a still bound Avia.

"Blasted birds!" Cruella complains, playing a game on her phone. "I'll show you what 'angry' really looks like."

Avia realizes she has no choice and closes her eyes, focusing on her magic. She clenches her fist and then reopens it, sending a blast of magic to the rope, freeing her. She laughs. "Guess Mommy and Daddy won't be proud." She says, standing up. Pongo begins to growl and bark, as Cruella turns around, watching as Avia begins to run away.

Cruella sighs, rolling her eyes. "Pongo, sic!" Pongo begins to chase Avia through the woods as Cruella hops into her car. 

* * *

England...

Inside the hotel room, Isaac is staring down at the lipstick-stained napkin when there is a knock at the door. He smiles, walking over to open it. When he does, he's expecting Cruella, but instead, he finds Madeline, Cruella's mother.

"You." Madeline says, as they both look shocked to see one another. The two dalmatians standing on either side of her begins to growl at the Author. "Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." He tries to close the door, but Madeline stops him, using her vicious dog to force her way inside.

"The dogs can smell her on you. Where's she gone? Why were you with her!?"

"I was following your advice, living life instead of just writing about it." Isaac tells her. "And now, thanks to Cruella, I won't ever be going back."

"You foolish boy." She whispers. "Stay." She orders the dogs as she enters the room. "You should've gotten far away from her when you had the chance."

"Why? So your secret would remain buried?" Madeline stares, stunned. "Yes, Cruella told me the truth about her father and the others, that you murdered them."

"She really did a number on you, didn't she?" Madeline realizes with little sympathy. "You'd think a newspaper man would know a tall tale when he heard one, because I didn't kill anyone. Don't you understand? It was Cruella."

"You expect me to believe that that angel I danced with tonight is a killer?" Isaac scoffs in disbelief.

"I didn't want to believe it either." Madeline says, shakily, as she takes a seat on the armrest of a chair. "She was always a troubled little girl. Her father and I had hopes she'd grow out of it. Until one night, he was having his tea in the parlor when I heard a thump. I raced in to find him dead on the floor from a heart attack. Cruella, the poor dear, was there, paralyzed with shock." She explains, as Isaac listens, intently. "After the doctor left, my first thoughts went to her, what effect seeing her father die would have on an already disturbed mind. So I went up to try and comfort her. I expected to find her crying, but she wasn't. Instead, I saw a hint of a smile on her face. I thought I was imagining things, but then I saw the trumpet flowers on the bedside table."

"Her favorite flowers." Isaac remembers. "The ones you ripped out because you hated the smell."

"I ripped them out because they were poisonous." She informs him. "She poisoned him."

Isaac exhales, still unsure if he should believe her or not. "You're lying. If what you're saying is true, you would've gone to the authorities."

"How could I?" Madeline asks, desperately. "She was my daughter, and I blamed myself. I thought if I kept her close that I could somehow fix her. But there's no fixing her. She poisoned the next two husbands as well."

"Get out of here - " Isaac orders her. "Before I call the police."

"You don't have to believe me. Just stay away from Cruella." She pleads. "She takes the things you care about and destroys them." With that, the old woman walks out of the room with her dogs in tow.

Isaac follows, slamming the door behind her. He sighs, taking in everything Madeline has told him. "It's just a bucket of fiction, that's all." He says to himself.

But second guessing himself, Isaac decides to check inside his wooden box where he keeps his quill and ink. He grabs the box from his jacket and opens it, seeing that his quill is missing. Isaac slams the box shut in devastation, realizing that everything the old woman just told him is true. Cruella is indeed the evil one in this story. 

* * *

At the mansion, Madeline steps inside with her dogs, looking around her dark and quiet home.

"Cruella?" She decides to call out for her daughter, hoping she's returned. The dogs begin to growl, and Madeline realizes that her daughter is somewhere in the house.

She hears footsteps approaching and then walks out Cruella, looking more confident than she has before. "Hello, Mother. I've been waiting for you."

"Dogs!" Madeline exclaims.

The two dalmatians begin to growl and bark at Cruella, who simply laughs. "Oh, that's not going to work anymore." Cruella continues to look at her mother as she bends down, blowing a green smoke from her mouth into the dogs' faces. As her new magic takes affect, the dogs quit barking and sit down. Madeline looks on, shocked, as the dogs walk over to stand on either side of Cruella, now barking and growling at their previous owner.

"What did you do to them?" Madeline demands, frightened.

"I simply taught them a new command - kill."

The dogs leap into the air and Madeline screams while Cruella stands by with a smile of satisfaction on her face, watching as her mother gets mauled by her own dogs. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present... 

Avia continues running through the woods as Pongo chases her. 

* * *

Emma and the rest of the group start running, hearing a dog barking, which means Cruella is nearby. "Quick, it's coming from over there!" Karley points in front of them.

"No, it's this way!" Killian insists, pointing to his left.

"Has cannon fire damaged your hearing?" Regina asks him. "It clearly came from over there." She points to her right.

"Split up!" Emma tells them.

They each go their separate ways. Nick follows Regina while Karley follows Emma. 

* * *

"Avia!?" Nick calls out.

Regina turns to find the noise transmitting from a nearby shell. "Nicholas, look."

"No. Avia!" Nick turns around, running back to where they came from. 

* * *

From the direction he went, Killian finds the same thing. "Magic." He utters, annoyed. He runs back from which he came, unaware that Rumple is secretly watching him, having set this all up to trick them. 

* * *

Avia keeps running, eventually coming to the edge of a high cliff. She stops, looking down as the rocks fall into the creek below. Pongo runs up, cornering her.

Avia sighs. "Pongo, this isn't you." She says, frustrated. She then closes her eyes.

"If you're trying to transport yourself, darling, I'd give up." Avia opens her eyes to find Cruella standing in front of her with her gun aimed at her. "Seems your emotions are clouding your magic."

"If you just let me leave, I promise I won't hurt you." Avia tells her, which only makes Cruella laugh.

"You think you can hurt me?" She questions, amused. "Darling, you may have evil inside of you, but I have a lot more. And, unlike you, I am not afraid to use it."

Emma and Karley then run up. "Avia!" They both shout.

Cruella quickly grabs Avia by her jacket, aiming the gun at her head. "Take one step closer and she dies."

Emma and Avia stare at one another, fear evident in both their red and exhausted eyes. 

* * *

England...

It's a dark and stormy night outside the familiar attic. The radio is playing, freely, while Cruella sits at her sewing machine, sewing up spotted furs.

The door opens and Isaac peeks inside. "Cruella?" He walks further inside, seeing her steady at work. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Where's your mother?" But Cruella doesn't reply. She just continues to sew. "Cruella!" The Author exclaims.

As the lightening and thunder crashes outside, illuminating a flash of light through the window, Cruella stops working and slowly looks up at Issac. "Well, thanks to you, she's dead, darling." She says in a sinister tone. "Oh, you should've seen the look on her face when her beloved dogs turned on her." Cruella laughs, thinking about it. "It's a memory I shall truly cherish."

Isaac looks around the attic, realizing what she's done. "No." He says, dismayed. "No."

"Oh, you needn't fear the dogs anymore." She assures him, calmly. She then stands up, placing the fur coat she was sewing out of the dalmatians' skins over her shoulders. "They're with mother now."

"How could you do this? I thought you cared about me."

"Well, that was the idea, darling. You were - what is the phrase?" She thinks for a moment. "A means to an end."

"Why?"

"That's the question on everybody's mind, isn't it? I wish I had an answer." As she continues to speak, Isaac spots his enchanted quill resting nearby. "Some people struggle not to be drawn into the darkness. Ever since I was a little girl, I've said, 'Why not splash in and have fun?'" Cruella finally notices Isaac staring at his quill. She goes to tackle him as he runs towards it, but he manages to grab it before she does. He pops open the ink and dips his quill inside it, attempting to write something, but Cruella begins to pull at his arm, causing the ink to accidentally spill all over her face. She falls to the floor, screaming in agony. Isaac gasps as he watches the magic from the ink contorts Cruella's face. He did warn her before that the effects of the ink used without the pen can be disastrous. Cruella finally stands up, her look completely changed. Her face is overly made up with make-up and her once blonde hair has become half-black and half-white. Isaac is stunned by what he sees. He quickly grabs his quill again and a napkin with the dalmatian emblem on front, and starts to write something. "Drop that, you horrid little scribbler!" She orders him, furiously. "You can't get it done in real life, so you scratch it out like a rat scrabbling in filth!" Cruella places the jar of ink down on the table before grabbing her jeweled gun, aiming it at the Author. She pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. Cruella attempts several times, but nothing. "What did you do!? Why can't I pull the trigger?"

The Author simply smiles. "I learned a lesson from you. Take what a person loves and destroy it." He folds the paper he wrote on and places it in his pocket as he walks past her to retrieve his enchanted ink.

"You fool. You damned insane fool!" Isaac proceeds to walk to the attic door to exit. "I'm not done!" She yells, manically. "I'm not done at all!" 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Snow and David run into the cabin, having used the locator spell to track the Author.

The nervous Author quickly stands up, pointing the fire-poker at the couple. "Don't come any closer!" He warns them. "Stay back!"

"We're not gonna hurt you." David assures him.

"We just want some information." Snow adds, calmly, as they back the Author into a corner.

"No. I want some guarantees, because if I tell you everything, you just might kill the messenger." He exclaims.

"You're safe. Trust us."

The Author furrows his brows, unconvinced. "Trust you? I've seen what you'll do to protect your daughter." Suddenly, an enraged David runs at the Author, disarming him of his weapon, pinning him against the wall of the cabin. "Hey! You said you wouldn't - "

"But you haven't seen what else we'd do to protect both our daughters. What have you done with Avia?" David demands.

"Nothing. I was trying to protect the world from Cruella. I had no idea that Gold would use her like this. Even I couldn't see the end of the story."

Snow looks confused. "What are you talking about? How does the story end?"

"With the Savior - " The Author whispers. " - dying at the hands of her sister." David unpins the Author as he and Snow look immensely worried. The Author takes a relieved breath, taking the piece of paper he ruined Cruella's life with, handing it to David.

"What is that?"

"Something I wrote." Isaac tells her. "The truth."

David walks back over to Snow, opening the paper for them both to read. "'Cruella De Vil can no longer take away the life of another.'" David reads.

"Do you see now?" Isaac asks them. "Avia is in no danger, only Cruella."

Snow and David, with the paper, rush out of the cabin needing to get to their daughters as soon as possible. 

* * *

At the edge of the cliff, Cruella still has her gun pointed to Avia's head, as Emma and Karley stand by watching, trying to figure out what to do.

"One small dead Author. That's all I asked." Cruella tells Emma, shaking with rage. "Simple revenge, and you failed utterly."

"Put the gun down, Cruella." Emma says, trying to remain calm for her sister's sake.

"Emma - " Avia says. "I can - "

"No, Avia." Emma says, quickly, knowing what her sister was about to suggest. Neither one of them could use their magic right now. "It's going to be okay. I can handle this."

"I'll do it, Savior." Cruella continues to threaten. "Believe me, I will." Emma raises her hands, having no choice, allowing her magic to flare up in her palms. "Put your hands down, Savior. We both know you're bluffing."

"That's my sister." Emma points out, strongly.

"And you're a hero, and heroes don't kill." Cruella then points her gun at Emma. "But I do." She cocks her gun, but before she can even attempt to pull the trigger -

"No!" Avia shouts.

"Avia, no!" Karley yells.

"Avia!" Emma's eyes widen as she watches her sister send a burst of magic from her own hands, sending Cruella De Vil hurling over the cliff, screaming to her death. "Avia." She walks over to Avia, who is looking over the edge of the cliff at Cruella. Emma slowly moves Avia's head towards her, away from the cliff.

"Avia, what did you do?" Karley whispers in disbelief.

David and Snow run up, hoping to catch them in time. "Avia?" Snow's voice breaks, seeing her daughters, but not Cruella. David realizes they are too late.

Emma keeps a firm hold on her sister as she looks over the edge at Cruella, while Avia turns to her parents with a look of emptiness. Snow and David step back slightly at their daughter's cold, dark stare.


	49. Come Undone

Enchanted Forest...

The Sorcerer's Apprentice rushes down the steps into the Sorcerer's lair, approaching a cauldron in the middle of the room. Fire lights underneath it and the apprentice anxiously watches as a magical blue cloud forms in front of him.

 _"Why have you come to me?"_ The deep voice of the sorcerer calls out from the smoke.

"The Author - he has violated the rules." The apprentice informs him. "He has changed things. The Savior - he made me channel her potential for darkness into not only Maleficent's child, but the next heir for goodness. There must be a way to undo it."

 _"I'm afraid not. What's done is done, my apprentice."_

"But what now of the girls, their fates?"

 _"Remain entwined, as they always were and always shall be."_

"Of course." The apprentice sadly accepts.

 _"Our concern now is the Author."_

"I have taken care of that, Master. Our mistake has been rectified." The apprentice shows the Sorcerer the book he has tucked under his arm. "He is in the book, where he can no longer alter our world - only record what happens."

 _"You must see to it there is no more damage."_ The Sorcerer demands _. "The Author must never be allowed to toy with fate again."_

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Isaac is standing in Storybrooke's graveyard, looking down at Cruella's napkin she kissed long ago. He places it onto her coffin and watches mournfully as it lowers into the ground.

"I'll miss her." He states to Rumple, who is standing by his side. "Furs and all, I'll miss her. She was good to me - in her way. Made me who I am."

"Well, someone had to die." Rumple tells him.

Isaac glares at the Dark One. "Did they?" He questions, negatively.

"We won't have what we need to rewrite the book, to secure our happy endings, until Miss. Swan has completed her journey." Rumple explains. "Avia has taken the first step down a dark path. We just have to make sure she stays on it - " Rumple looks over, finding Avia standing afar, watching them both intensely. " - for both our sakes." 

* * *

Over at Granny's Diner, Snow, David, Regina, Nick, Karley, and Killian are sitting around the tables while Emma stands in front of them.

"I'm going after Gold." Emma tells them. "He made this happen. He needs to answer for it."

"Careful." Killian warns her. "Don't go off half-cocked."

"Hook's right." David agrees. "He wants you angry."

"Yeah, well, I am angry." Emma says, sternly. "What he did - What he made Avia do - he deserves what is coming to him."

"We don't really think Avia is evil now because of what she did to Cruella, right?" Nick asks the group, who look unsure.

"She's not evil."

"She's not." Karley agrees. "She was just saving Emma. She didn't know Cruella was unable to kill. None of us did."

Avia then walks in, and all eyes turn to her. She can see that she interrupted. "Talking about me?" She assumes, coldly.

"Avia, sweetie - " Snow begins, but Avia looks away from her mother and turns to Emma.

"Emma?" She interrupts. Snow sighs, defeated, as David squeezes her hand.

Emma grabs Avia's hand, pulling her to her. "No, kid. We were just discussing how to take down Gold and the Author."

The diner opens once again and Maleficent walks in. "I might be able to help with that." Emma quickly pushes Avia behind her, raising her hands in defense. "It now appears we have a common foe - Rumplestiltskin."

"He resurrected you." David reminds her.

"To help himself, not me. Cruella's death only confirmed that."

Killian rolls his eyes, realizing what she wants. "Oh. Now you want to turn on him before he turns on you."

"I knew Gold couldn't keep the dragon on her leash for long." Regina smiles at her old friend.

"What do you want?" Snow asks.

"Nothing from you." Maleficent glowers, turning to Emma. "But your daughter, I hear, has a talent for finding people."

"Yeah, I do." Emma confirms, intrigued. "Who do you want found?"

"My daughter." She says, surprising them all.

"She's alive?" Snow gasps.

"Yes. She survived the journey to this land - the journey you sent her on." David and Snow look away, shamefully. "You want to prevent Rumpelstiltskin from achieving whatever he wants. What better way than leaving this town and helping me?"

"I'm not running away from Gold." Emma tells her.

"It's not running from him. It's hindering him."

"What do you know about her?" She asks about Maleficent's daughter.

"Just what the Dark One showed me - that she was banished to this world twenty-three years ago to a place called Minnesota, where she was adopted by a couple. And they named her Lilith."

Avia furrows her brows, remembering what Emma told her about her time in Minnesota. She was trying to get back to her, and in the process she met another girl. Avia looks at Emma, who seems to also be shocked by this information. "Emma, is that - " Emma's eyes widen when the realization hits her.

"Avia, what is it?" David asks.

"Emma?" Killian calls out.

But Emma ignores them and runs out of the diner. 

* * *

At the Sheriff's Station, Emma is looking through old newspaper clippings on a projector screen. She flicks through several old black and white clippings until she eventually comes across the one she is looking for. It has a picture of a baby on it and it says the name of the child is Lilith Page. The article explains how her adoptive parents, James and Priscilla Page had her baptized.

Emma examines the article further, noticing the birth mark on the baby's wrist of a star - the same as her old childhood friend she met from her time in Minnesota. "Lily." She utters. 

* * *

Mankato, Minnesota / Nine Years Ago...

Inside her current foster home, a young Emma is packing a backpack for a trip she and her foster family are going on, while her foster brothers fight over something nearby.

"How's the checklist going, Em?" Bill, Emma's foster father, walks up.

"Good, I think." Emma tells him as she looks over the list. "Uh, what's 'G.O.R.P.'?"

"'Good old raisins and peanuts.'" Katie, her foster mother says, as she walks in to stop the brothers from fighting. "It's trail mix."

"Haven't you ever been camping before?" Max, her foster brother, asks.

"I've never even been on a vacation before." Emma says, sheepishly.

"Not everyone was lucky enough to grow up the way that you and your brother have." Bill tells his sons. "Emma, we're just happy that you're gonna spend you first family vacation with us."

Emma smiles, sadly. "Me, too. I just wish my sister was here, too."

"Well, maybe next time." Katie says, sending a full smile onto Emma's face, giving her hopes that Avia will soon join them.

Emma looks back at the list. "Oh. I almost forgot - sleeping bag." 

* * *

Emma walks into the garage to grab the sleeping bags when she hears a noise coming from containers in the corner. She grabs the baseball bat that is near and begins to follow the noise.

Before she can hit anything, Lily's head pops up. "Emma, wait."

Emma is shocked to see the girl. "Lily? What are you doing here?"

Lily slowly stands up, cautiously. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. But I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's bad, Emma." Lily says, upset. "I know I've lied to you before, and I know I screwed up your plans to get back to your sister, but I really need your help this time."

"Why should I trust you now?"

"Because I am in big trouble." Emma furrows her brows, needing more information. "You once said we'd be friends forever." Lily reminds her. "Did you mean it? Cause I did."

Before Emma can respond, Bill walks into the garage. "Emma?" The girls turn to the man. "Who's this?"

"This is - Lily." Emma introduces. "My friend."

Lily quickly puts on a smile. "You never told me that you had friends in the neighborhood." Bill says, a bit surprised.

"My foster family just moved here." Lily lies. "I thought I would surprise her."

"Well, Lily, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Lily turns to Emma, smiling, happily. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Emma is still looking at the projector, which still has the newspaper displayed, still trying to process what's she seeing.

"Ain't fate a bitch?" Regina says from behind, startling Emma. "You know this girl. How? Avia said she was someone you told her about when you were in Minnesota."

"She was my friend." Emma says, meekly.

"Oh, the one who you said you pushed away?" Regina realizes, remembering the girl Emma told her about when she was angry with her.

"How is this possible? Of all the kids in the world, the one I end up friends with is the one my parents banished?"

"Emma, there are powers beyond our understanding, and your parents messed with them."

"So, the only friend I ever had wasn't even my friend by choice." Emma says, disheartened.

"I know." Regina understands. "It hurts, doesn't it? I've been there, too."

"Yeah?" Emma questions, looking up at Regina.

"You think it was a coincidence that the Savior's sister was sent here to live with her foster mother, Mary Margaret, at the time, and become best friends with my son? Our actions are our own, but fate pushes us. Maybe it's time to push back." She suggests.

"How?"

"Well, I have to go to New York to rescue Robin from my insane sister, and you have to find this girl to redeem your parents and show Gold he's wrong about Avia - that he can't change her. What do you say we help each other?"

"What, like a road trip?" Emma scowls.

"Well, if that's what you want to call it."

"I'm okay, Regina." Emma insists. "I can't just leave Avia here anyway. Not when she is just as angry as I am at our parents, and especially not after what happened with Cruella. She's not in her right state. I'm sure we can all agree to that. Evil or not, my sister is in a hard place right now, and I'm supposed to protect her."

Regina shrugs. "Bring her. You both lived in New York. I've barely been outside of Storybrooke." Emma ponders it for a moment. "How about it, Swan? How about we make today the day we all beat fate?"

Emma looks up at Regina, who is smiling back at her, silently accepting the idea. 

* * *

Isaac sits in the car Rumple is waiting in. "You're letting them leave town?" The Author asks, astounded.

"For our purposes, where Avia turns dark is of little consequence." Rumple states. "I'm confident their latest mission will darken her heart faster than we ever could. A little trip down her sister's memory lane will sure disheartened her. And the sooner it does, the sooner no more Savior." Rumple looks across the street to see Belle and Will Scarlet walking together, happily holding hands. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's something I need to take care of." He steps out of the car, leaving the Author alone, as he heads towards the happy couple. 

* * *

Outside the town hall, Emma and Avia are preparing to leave town with Regina. Avia drops her bag into Emma's trunk, before turning glumly towards her parents, who walk up to her.

Regina hugs Nick. "Now, be good. I'll see you when I get back."

Nick nods. "I will. Just get Robin back."

Regina smiles as she pulls away from her son. She looks around. "Now, where did your sister go?"

Nick shrugs. "I'm not sure. She said she had to do something."

Killian approaches Emma. "Be careful, Swan." He glances up at Avia, who is looking away from her parents, not wanting to be bothered by them. Emma looks over and sighs. "As someone who started on the side of good and went dark, take my advice - vengeance is tempting. The darkness always is."

Emma smirks. "Shouldn't you be telling my sister this?"

"Something tells me she'll listen to her big sister before she listens to a pirate. Just make sure she resists it. She's in a state where she can easily be turned."

"Why couldn't you?" Emma asks, curiously.

Killian smiles. "I didn't have anything to live for. You both have your parents and your brother - "

"You."

"Aye - me. And I, you. That's what's kept me on my path now. Use whatever it takes to protect yours and Avia's."

Emma leans in and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"Avia, are you sure you want to go? You can stay here and we can talk." Snow says, softly. She tries to touch Avia, but Avia flinches away.

"Emma, I'll be in the car." Avia calls out.

Snow watches sadly as Avia turns away from her and gets into the car without a second look back at her parents. "Don't worry." David says, wrapping his arm around his wife.

Snow sighs, shaking her head. "How can I not?"

"Wait! Wait!" They turn to find Karley running towards them with her bag in tow.

"Karley Mills, what are you doing? Why do you have a bag?" Regina questions, firmly.

Karley, out of breath, runs up and tosses her bag into the trunk. "I'm going with you."

"What?" Nick scowls.

"The hell you are." Regina refuses.

"Mom, please." Karley begs. "While you and Emma are occupied, someone needs to be there for Avia."

Nick scoffs. "Why you?"

Karley rolls her eyes at her jealous brother. "Because you need to be here. Next to Belle, you know Gold, and you know his shop. And you've been doing more research on this Author more than anyone here. You need to be here in case something comes up." Karley raises her brows at Regina. "Mom?"

Regina takes a moment, scowling at her daughter. "Fine." She gives in. "But you stay with me. No wandering off when we get into the city."

"I won't." Karley promises before hopping into the backseat with Avia.

Snow steps forward. "Emma - "

"We'll be fine." Emma says, not wanting to be bothered by their parents either, only hurting Snow further. She walks to the driver's side of the car. "Regina, do you have it?"

Regina hugs Nick one more time before showing Emma the scroll in her hand. "I'm not going into a land without magic without bringing some of our own. The Snow Queen's scroll - in case we have any trouble getting through the cloak put around this town."

"Sounds good. Let's get out of here." Emma gets into the car.

Regina looks back at the Charmings. "Take care of my son."

David pats Nick on the back. "Don't worry. We will."

"Regina, take care of our daughters." Snow says, softly.

Regina gives them a smile and nods before she, too, gets into the car. Emma's cell phone then goes off. "What is it? Something on Lily?"

"Yeah." Emma confirms, looking at her phone. "One of my contacts found an address. But it's five years old."

Regina furrows her brows, seeing Emma's confused face. "Emma, what is it?"

"This is in Lowell, Massachusetts, which is less that thirty miles outside of Boston - " Avia perks up, looking towards the front. This doesn't go unnoticed by Karley, who is equally intrigued. " - which is where we used to live." Emma explains, glancing in the back at Avia. "Lily and I grew up in Minnesota, separated as kids, and ended up living less than an hour apart as adults?"

Regina exhales. "Like I said - fate." She glances at Avia. "You're all connected. It's been pushing you together."

"It may have been pushing us together as kids, but - last time I saw her, I'm the one who pushed her away."

Regina looks curiously at the Savior. "What exactly happened between you two?"

Emma sighs as she starts the car, refusing to answer. 

* * *

Minnesota / Nine Years Ago...

"We are thankful Lily could join us to be our guest, and let these gifts to us be blessed." Bill says, as he and his family, along with Emma and Lily, gather around the dining room table, praying. Lily, however, was looking around the room instead, examining the 'perfect' home. "Amen."

"Sorry about the takeout - " Katie apologizes to Lily. " - but with all the packing - "

Lily chuckles, accepting the box of chicken from Emma's foster mother. "Hey, I love it. The whole vibe. Homework, chore wheel, house rules. Like Normal Rockwell blew up in this place." She jokes, making the family laugh. "Emma seems really lucky to have ended up with you guys."

"Well, we are lucky to have Emma in our family." Bill says. "And, hopefully, very soon - " He smiles at Emma. " - we will have her sister, Avia, with us as well." Emma smiles.

One of the boys, Noah, notices the birth mark on Lily's wrist. "What's that?"

"Noah." Bill scolds. "That's not polite."

Lily puts on a smile. "It's okay." She assures him. "It's just a birthmark." She then awkwardly covers it up with her sleeve.

"So, Lily, tell us, how did you and Emma meet?" Katie asks, quizzically. "It was a group home?"

"Uh, yeah - " Lily shrugs. "Back in Falcon Heights." Emma quickly looks at Lily, surprised at how fast she was able to lie. "We hit it right off. Best friends forever."

"It's a shame you two were split up."

"Yeah." Lily agrees. "Emma was the first person who ever really understood me, you know? Like we were meant to come into each other's lives."

"Can, uh, we get a second?" Emma asks, uncomfortably. Lily follows Emma away from the table and into the kitchen, out of earshot from the family. "What are you doing?" She exclaims in a whisper.

"Making a good impression."

"By lying to my foster parents about how we met?"

"Would you rather I told them the truth - that you were shoplifting Pop-tarts and I was giving you tips?" Lily asks.

"I was hungry and - " Emma tries to defend herself. "I mean, that's not the point. I'm finally in a good situation, and they're really working hard to get my sister here, too. I don't want to mess this up for us."

"Yeah. No, it's nice here." Lily understands.

The two girls' attention is then brought to the news that's on the small t.v. in the kitchen. ' _In skyline, a local Tom Thumb robbed by two armed assailants is the subject of an intense police investigation.'_ The reporter says. Emma furrows her brows as she looks closer at the screen. _'Both suspects had their faces obscured by masks. If you have any information, please call the Mankato We-Tip hotline.'_ When the camera zooms into one of the suspects faces, Emma recognizes one of them as Lily.

"I can explain..." Lily says, knowing she's been caught. 

* * *

Lowell, Massachusetts / Present...

Inside a run-down apartment complex, Emma and Regina make their way through the dirty halls, having left Avia and Karley in the car.

Regina grimaces in disgust. There is trash everywhere, a baby crying in the background, a couple arguing in the background, and a man walks past them looking ill. "Why did I go through the trouble of creating Storybrooke when I could have cursed everyone to live here?"

Emma knocks on the first apartment door, but the landlord comes out of another room. "Yeah?" He bellows.

"Oh. Sorry to disturb you." Emma apologizes. "We're just looking for Lilith Page. Is she around?"

The landlord shrugs. "No, she ain't around. Not for years."

"You know where she moved?"

"Lady, she ain't moving nowhere. She's dead." He bluntly says, stunning Emma.

"What?"

"Car wreck a couple years back. Pretty sure she was drunk. Not that anyone missed her. I mean, she was a weird one. Kept to herself. 'Course, she had one of those personalities that you wanted to stay far away from. A real loser."

Suddenly, in a rage, Emma grabs the man and pins him up against the wall. "She was my friend!" Emma clenches her fist, pulling her arm back, ready to hit the man.

Regina runs up. "Emma! Emma!" She quickly grabs Emma, holding her back. "Emma." She says, calmly. "It's not worth it." Emma releases her grip on the landlord and he drops to the floor, gasping for air. "Hey." Regina worries. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Emma says, coldly. "I'm absolutely fine." She walks away.

Regina watches Emma, realizing Avia is not the only one they had to watch out for. 

* * *

Outside, Karley is staring at Avia while she looks out the window.

"So, you've been quiet the whole way here. How are you doing?" Karley asks, carefully.

Avia shrugs. "Fine."

Karley rolls her eyes. "Is that really going to be your answer every time?"

Avia turns, scowling furiously at her friend. "What do you want me to say exactly, Karley? I mean, I'll be happy to repeat whatever you want me to say, if it'll make you feel better."

"Whoa!" Karley exclaims, holding her hands up, defensively. "Don't get snippy with me. I'm just trying to be your friend here."

"Is that why you came with us, so you can be my friend?" Avia glowers. "So, you can make sure I don't throw someone else off a cliff? Oh, wait. My magic doesn't work outside of Storybrooke. So, don't worry, Karley, I think everyone is safe." She rolls her eyes, turning back to the window.

Karley couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't her best friend. This wasn't Avia speaking at all. "Avia, do you hear yourself right now? Do you have any type of remorse whatsoever about what you did?"

Avia scoffs, looking back at Karley. "Remorse? Seriously? Cruella was going to kill my sister. I did what I had to do." She argues.

"But Cruella couldn't kill anyone. The Author wrote it to make sure of it."

"Yeah, but we didn't know that until after the fact. So, no matter what, I don't regret what I did. Cruella is no longer a danger in our lives. She's gone. She's one less person that we need to worry about. And if me saying that makes you all believe that I'm turning dark, then so be it. I'm not that timid little thirteen year old orphan, who came to Storybrooke, anymore. Thanks to my parents, I'm finally realizing who I am."

Karley wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but she had to ask. "And who is that?" But before Avia can respond, the driver and passenger doors open and Emma and Regina hop in. "No Lily?"

Regina glances Emma. "No. Apparently, she's dead."

"Oh." Karley says, taken aback. She sits back as Emma starts the car, glancing at Avia, who is holding the same cold stare as Emma as she looks back out the window. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

At Mr. Gold's shop, Will is helping Belle put on her coat. "So, uh, you sure you don't mind?" Belle asks. "David and Snow just need me to watch the baby for a bit." She chuckles as Will leans in, kissing her. "Bye."

Will watches as Belle walks out of the shop, leaving Will alone, or so he thought. "When you walk into a man's home - " Rumple says from the entrance of the back room, startling Will. " - you should ask if you've been invited."

"If you've come here to hurt me, you best get on with it." Will says as Rumple slowly approaches him. "But I warn you - I'm scrappy." He readies himself for a fight.

"Alright, Scrappy. Believe it or not, you may be of some use to me. You're a thief, and I need something stolen."

"And what might that be?"

"Belle's heart."

"Already in the process of doing that." Will jokes, only infuriating Rumple more. "Sorry, mate."

Rumple walks closer to Will, who continues to back up at each step Rumple takes. "As close as you think you have grown to my wife, you're clearly not close enough to realize the truth. Her heart is gone."

"You mean it was ripped out of her chest?" Will asks. "Who the bloody hell would do that?"

"Regina. She has her watchdog, Maleficent, caring for it in the Mayor's office. Now I need you to go and get it back."

"Give it to you?" Will shakes his head, refusing. "Not likely, mate."

"No, you're mistaken." Rumple slams Will up against the door. "I'm not asking." 

* * *

As they continue their journey, Emma looks into the rearview mirror, finding her sister asleep.

"Good. She's sleeping." Emma says, relieved. "She hasn't slept in a few days."

Regina arches her brow. "And when was the last time you slept?" She glances in the backseat at her daughter, who is close to falling asleep as well. "Want to talk about what happened back there?" She asks, quietly.

"Nope."

"You nearly put that guy through a wall. Is it Avia we should be really worrying about here?" Regina questions, unsure.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but that was me mourning a friend. Can you understand that?"

"Emma, you know you're not responsible for what happened to her."

"You sure?" Emma asks, doubtful. "You heard what that guy said. Her life wasn't pretty. It was dark. That darkness was meant for me. But, instead, my sister is paying the price for our parents mistakes, and Lily suffered from it."

"Emma!" Regina suddenly screams, causing both girls in the backseat to wake up, seeing a wolf in the middle of the road. Emma slams on her brakes, swerving off the road. Regina quickly looks at the girls. "Are you girls okay?"

They both slowly nod, looking confused by what happened. They all get out the car just in time to see the wolf before it runs away past a sign for a gas station and diner nearby. "That looked just like Red." Avia tells them.

Regina frowns. "Well, we're not in Storybrooke, so it wasn't magical. It was just a regular wolf."

Karley looks down at the punctured car tire. "Then where are we?" She asks, as she kicks the tire. "We have a flat. We need a new tire."

Regina looks over at Emma's puzzled face. "Emma?"

"This seems all too familiar." Emma tells them. "Like, this happened before. This feels like - "

"Fate?" Regina finishes, rolling her eyes. "Unless fate wants you to go to the Coffee Mug Diner for help, I'd chalk it up to 'accidents will happen.' Karley and I will get the tire. You and Avia get the coffee."

Regina starts walking towards the diner's direction, as Avia walks up to Emma. "You okay?"

Emma comes to, shrugging. "I guess so." She says, still attempting to figure out what happened. "Come on, kid." She wraps an arm around her sister, following Regina and Karley down the road. 

* * *

When they reach their destination, Regina and Karley head to the mechanic shop to get a tire, as Emma and Avia walk into the diner.

"Hi." Emma says to the waitress as soon as they walk inside.

The brunette waitress turns around, smiling at the two. "Hey." She greets them, casually.

"Four coffees and a pack of Advil." Emma orders.

"Make it two packs." Avia adds, tiredly.

The waitress brings four coffee cups to the table. "Tough day?"

"Tough week."

"I'll just leave the pot here, then." As the waitress finishes pouring the coffee, Emma notices the birthmark of a star on the waitress's wrist. She keeps quiet, watching the girl, noticing she is wearing a name tag with the alias name 'Starla' on it. "I'll be right back with your Advil."

Avia arches her brow, curiously, having seen her sister staring at the waitress. "What's wrong? Why do you look like that?"

But Regina and Karley walk in before Avia can get her answer. "Car's being towed in." Regina tells them.

Emma turns to Regina, stunned. "Emma, what's wrong?" Avia asks again, this time more forcefully.

"It's - " Emma stammers in shock. "It's her." She says, meekly. 

* * *

Minnesota / Nine Years Ago...

Emma rushes into her foster family's garage with Lily. "It was my boyfriend's idea, okay?" Lily's voice breaks, desperate for Emma to understand. "I swear. One minute, I think we're making a snack run, and the next, he tosses a gun at me and tells me to watch the door.

"A gun!?" Emma exclaims, furiously. "Are you out of your mind!? You didn't have to go along with him!"

"I know. I know. I don't know how to explain it. It doesn't matter what I do. It's like every decision I make seems right, but it's wrong."

"You got to leave. The police are probably looking for you right now."

"You're my only friend. I don't have anywhere else to go." Lily explains.

"You can't stay here. Look, I've got some allowance stashed away that I was saving for when Avia got here. I'll save up more. But, for now, I have enough for a bus ticket."

"No, I can't leave without my stuff. It's at the house I was squatting in with my boyfriend."

"Forget the stuff." Emma tells her. "Forget him. I'll give you some clothes."

"No, you don't understand - there's this necklace, and it's the only thing I have from my birth mother, and I cannot leave it behind." Emma sighs, understanding. She has her blanket from her birth parents after all. "I can't. You got to help me." Lily begs. "I would go, but my boyfriend is the last person I want to see right now."

"Okay." Emma agrees in frustration. "I'll get your necklace. But then you're gone!" She says, harshly, hurting Lily in the process. 

* * *

Present...

Emma walks out of the diner and finds Lily sitting outside. "Starla." Emma calls out, playing dumb so Lily isn't suspicious. "Hey."

Lily stands up, facing Emma. "Is something wrong? Did I bring you decaf by mistake? I'm so sorry. I always get the pots mixed up."

"Starla isn't your name, is it? Lily."

Lily looks confused. "How do you know that?"

Emma grabs Lily's hand, showing her the star birthmark. "This mark. You showed it to me a long time ago outside a crappy Cub Foods in Hopkins, Minnesota."

Lily stares longingly at the blonde, finally realizing who she is. "Emma."

"I thought you were dead. What the hell happened to you?"

"I got into trouble, uh, with some bad people a couple years ago, and I needed a fresh start. But I've been careful." Lily points out, perplexed. "How did you find me?"

"Fate." Emma struggles to say.

"What?"

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but remember when we were kids, you used to say you and I were connected? Like something was drawing us together?"

Lily smiles, shrugging. "Yeah, that's something teenage girls say, and then you braid each other's hair and become BFF's."

"What if you were right?" Emma asks, dismayed. "What if there's a reason your life has been on a downswing ever since we met? That all your problems are not your fault, they're - mine?"

"You're right - that sounds crazy."

"It's complicated, but I can explain it if you come with me. I just need you to trust me."

"Look, I don't know what kind of 12-step program you're in, but I've moved on." Lily assures her. "I'm fine." She starts to walk away, but Emma follows her, refusing to give up.

"You're living in the middle of nowhere under an assumed name." Emma points out. "I can help you."

"I don't need your help. And my life is great, thank you very much. I have an awesome daughter and a loving husband." A school bus then pulls up behind her. "The last thing I need is for you to come into my life and just blow it apart again, so - if you'll excuse me, that's my daughter's bus."

Emma is taken aback, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry - for everything."

"You don't need to apologize." Lily tells her. "We were kids. To be honest, I haven't even thought about you in years."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Lily starts to walk towards the bus as Avia, Karley, and Regina walk to Emma, watching as Lily begins to talk to a little girl. "Tire's being fixed." Regina informs her. She watches as Emma stares suspiciously at Lily and the little girl, watching them carefully. "So it was her." She assumes. "Well, Emma, it looks like you didn't ruin her life after all."

At the bus, Lily is kneeling down in front of the little girl. "You know me from the diner, right?" The little girl nods. "Free burgers for a week if you smile, take my hand, and walk around the block with me. But you have to decide now." The girl smiles, agreeing, and takes Lily's hand, proceeding to walk away with her.

"Emma, that's not her daughter." Avia says, quickly.

Emma nods. "Good eye, kid." She commends.

Karley looks at Regina in confusion. "Wait. How can you tell?"

"Years in the system. I've watched thousands of kids greets their parents at bus stops, and it looks nothing like that, especially if it's a happy and loving home." Avia explains. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Maleficent is sitting in the Mayor's office, holding her daughter's rattle, when Snow and David walk in.

"Go - Now." Maleficent tells them both. "I don't want to see either one of you."

"Just hear us out - please." David pleads.

"We realized we've been so concerned about earning Emma and Avia's forgiveness that - " Snow sighs as she and David walk closer to the desk Maleficent is sitting at. " - we forgot the person we hurt most."

"So you're here to apologize." Maleficent says. "I'm afraid I'm not the one whose forgiveness you really need."

Snow looks down at the rattle Maleficent puts down. "Your daughter."

"She was an innocent. It's her you need to apologize to."

"We will." Snow promises. "We will do everything we can to make it up to her."

"Whatever it takes." David adds.

"Do you think that'll be enough?" Maleficent asks. "Well, you've been so worried that the Dark One might turn Avia into a monster and kill Emma, you forgot - that's exactly what you did to my Lilith." Snow and David just stare at the witch, knowing she's right. Not only did they send darkness into Lilith; the price for it was also placed inside Avia. "So, if your daughters won't forgive you, and I won't forgive you, why would she?" 

* * *

Back at the diner, Regina and the girls approach Emma, who walks out of the establishment.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina asks.

"I just swiped Starla's time card." Emma tells her, handing it to Regina. "It has her real address."

"But she said she didn't want our help."

"And she was lying." Avia reminds her. "Just like she was lying about having a kid."

Regina arches her brow at the youngest Charming. "What? You have your sister's gift of scoping out liars, too?"

Avia shrugs. "Maybe it came about when I found out my parents have been lying to me. It's not that hard to spot anymore."

"And Lily has always lied." Emma says, backing up her sister. "Why would she be any different now? Something's wrong. We have to go find her. I'm gonna help her this time. I'm gonna get her back to her mom." 

* * *

Minnesota / Nine Years Ago...

Emma opens the door of a run down house that is full of trash and covered in graffiti. She makes her way inside and approaches the bag Lily described to her. She digs around it, finding the necklace which has a moon shaped decoration on the end of it. 

* * *

A little while later, Emma arrives back at her foster home. She quietly enters, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Lily?" She whispers out as she walks through the house. "Lily?" Emma walks into the dark living room. "Lily?"

The lights turn on and Bill and Katie appear in front of her. "Emma? Where have you been?" Bill questions, sternly.

"I just - I was in the garage, looking for a lantern." Emma lies. "Where's Lily?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Katie says firmly.

"She broke into my desk, and she stole our vacation money." Bill informs her, disappointed.

Emma looks back, shocked. She digs into her pocket, pulling out Lily's necklace. "That's why she sent me for this - to get me out of the house. I had no idea. I swear."

"We called your social worker, and she told us that you and Lily were never in the same group home. She said that you know each other because you were both caught stealing."

"I can explain."

But Bill ignores her. "We also called the police once we realized that the money was missing. You know what they said? Lily is a suspect in a robbery."

"I know. And that's why I told her she had to leave."

Bill and Katie look at Emma, astonished. "You knew? You brought a criminal into our home? You endangered our children?"

Emma furrows her brows. "'Our' children?" She repeats, hurt.

"Emma, he didn't mean it like that." Katie quickly says, seeing how much that hurt Emma.

"No, I think he meant it exactly like that." She says, angrily. Emma walks past them to the front door, grabbing her bag.

"Emma! Wait!" Bill calls out. "Wait!"

But Emma ignores him and walks out of the house, never to return. 

* * *

Present...

Emma, Regina, and the girls arrive at a run-down trailer park. They all jump out of the car, and walk straight into Lily's home. They look around, seeing nothing that indicates a child lives there.

"No kid's stuff." Avia says. "I was right."

"No sign of a husband." Emma says.

"Okay." Regina sighs. "If you want us to admit that you both were right - "

Karley rolls her eyes. "Then you were both right."

"Can't blame her for running off." Emma says, as they begin to look through the trailer. "I was about to tell her she was Maleficent's daughter."

"Yeah, that might have been tough to swallow." Regina says.

Emma looks into another room as Avia and Karley pass her. "Yeah, well, you know how long it took for Avia and me to believe, and that was in Storybrooke. For her, it's not gonna be simple."

"Uh, Emma?" Avia calls out.

"Mom, you need to get in here." Karley says.

Emma and Regina look confused as they follow the girls' voices to the very back of the trailer and into another room. "It might not be that hard to convince her." Avia says, looking at a board full of maps that Lily was obviously using to find Storybrooke. She has information on fairytale characters, mainly Snow White, Prince Charming, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, and the Author.

"She knew." Emma realizes. "She already knew."

Karley looks at the young picture of Emma and Avia that Emma could only assume she stole. "And she was looking for you two."

"No." Avia sees red X's crossed over fairytale pictures of Snow White and Prince Charming. "She's looking for Mom and Dad."

"She knew everything." Emma says. "She wants revenge." Suddenly, they hear an engine revving outside. They all run outside to see Lily speeding away in Emma's car. "Lily!"

"Emma, the apprentice's scroll - " Regina reminds her. " - it was in my bag in the car!"

"We can't go home without it!" Karley panics.

"She wanted a way into Storybrooke." Emma tells them. "Now she's got one." They watch as Emma walks over and grabs a large wrench from a toolbox.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks.

"That girl destroyed our life with _one_ family. I'm not letting her do it again." She then smashes the window to a car, and Regina and the girls quickly get inside, as Emma gets into the driver's side, speeding after Lily. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Rumple walks into the Mayoral's office, only to be greeted by Maleficent, who simply opens the door for him. "Looking for your wife's heart?" She smiles, gesturing inside. "Why don't you come inside and get it?"

Rumple smiles and gently taps the doorway, revealing a powerful magical barrier. "I'm smarter than that, dearie."

"Our work together is done. Regina and Emma are tracking my daughter as we speak. Soon, I'll have her back. And the Savior and her sister will be just fine."

"Really?" Rumple questions, unsure about that. "Now, did you ever think that your Lilith might be the one who keeps Avia on her dark path and destroys Emma? That three people tied by fate, history, and karma might just have a way of entangling themselves?"

Maleficent smiles. "You can try to scare me all you want. I won't return your wife's heart."

Rumple chuckles. "No, no, dearie. You misunderstood. I already have it." He points behind her. Maleficent turns to the sound of rustling coming from the office and sees Will Scarlet quickly escaping from the office window with Belle's heart in hand. "Regina's protection spell might keep me out - " She turns back, glaring at the imp. " - but it doesn't account for the common thief." 

* * *

Emma is speeding down the road, chasing after Lily in their stolen car.

"She's doing it again, Regina." Emma says, frustrated. "Every time I let Lily in, she rips apart my life. Now she's going after my parents. I have to stop her."

"You will, but you can't go in with a head of steam." Regina argues. "You'll end up doing something you regret."

"Really?" Emma exclaims, sarcastically. "Tell me, your majesty, what are your plans for Zelena? A nice chat over tea?"

"That's different."

"How? If Zelena lays a hand on Robin Hood, you'll destroy her, right? Right. So, I'll do the same thing to Lily."

"Just like I did to Cruella." Avia adds, coldly.

"No!" Karley yells. "That's completely different!"

"You really want to start this again?" Avia glares at her friend. "I did what I had to do. My parents may not be my favorite people right now, but I don't want them destroyed. Emma is going to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And nothing will happen." Emma promises.

"You both don't even sound like Snow White and Prince Charming's daughters anymore!" Karley exclaims. "With each passing day, you sound more and more like - "

"Careful, Karley." Regina says, calmly. She didn't want to upset the Swan sisters anymore than they already were.

" - villains!" Karley says anyway.

It seemed as if all the blood rushed up into Avia's face because she turns to Karley looking angrier than anyone has ever seen her before. "You take that back!" She shouts, as she tackles Karley in the backseat.

"Girls!" Regina shouts. "Stop!" She reaches behind her trying to get the girls off one another.

"Just because I don't regret killing Cruella who, by the way, was a villain - " Regina and Emma look at each other. This is the first time they are hearing Avia speak about Cruella, and she regrets nothing, which could only mean - " - doesn't mean that I'm one. You should be thanking me!"

"For what?" Karley shouts.

"That you didn't go over the cliff with her!"

Avia pushes Karley off her and focuses back on the road as Emma, Karley, and Regina sit stunned by what they just heard. Regina looks at an angry Avia with concern. But Emma had no time to act. She had to get to Lily, fast. 

* * *

Minnesota / Nine Years Ago...

Emma is sitting at the bus top after running out of her foster home. "Emma?" Emma turns to see a smiling Lily.

Emma scoffs. "Of course you knew where to find me." She sighs, frustrated. "You knew your little stunt would get me kicked out. Just do me a favor and stay the hell away from me."

Lily continues smiling, proudly. "Is that how you say 'thank you'?"

"For what? Ruining mine and my sister's chance to be apart of that family?"

"For setting you free, chore wheel." Lily places her hand on her coat pocket which contains the money she stole. "With this cash, we can go anywhere and do whatever we we want. We can finally get Avia."

"I wanted to stay there. They cared about me, Lily. And they were working through the paperwork and social workers to get my sister there. We finally had a family that wanted the both of us. Your the last person I'd want my sister around." Emma spats.

"The moment they found out the truth about you, they turned on you. They were frauds." Lily argues.

"You're the fraud, Lily." Emma accuses. "You play the orphan card, but you have no idea what it's really like. You think it's fun pretending to be a runaway. This is my life!"

"Emma, it's not like that." Lily insists, upset.

Emma digs in her bag and grabs the necklace, throwing it at Lily. "Here. Here's your stupid necklace. Now just go back to your lake house and your credit cards and your - family - " Emma's voice breaks at the thought of what she almost had. " - and leave me alone."

"I can't go home. They kicked me out."

"Right." Emma scowls in disbelief.

"Emma, it's true." Lily sits down on the bench next to Emma. "I don't know how to explain it, but ever since you left, everything has gotten worse. My life, no matter what I do, is just wrong."

"And that's my fault? Maybe try making better choices."

"I do. I swear. But every time I try, it just blows up in my face. It's like I'm cursed or something."

"That's stupid." Emma glares.

"It's true. It's like my whole life is darkness, and when you're around things are brighter." Lily says, not knowing what else to say to make Emma believe her. "Emma, please don't walk away again. I'm begging you. Please help me."

Emma grabs her bag. "I'm done helping you, Lily. It's time for me to stop wasting my time with people like you. I have to help my sister and myself now."

Emma tosses her bag over her shoulders and begins to away, leaving a heartbroken Lily at the bus stop alone. 

* * *

Present...

Lily is driving Emma's car down a long road when suddenly Emma, in the stolen car, comes speeding up behind her.

"There she is." Regina points out.

"Girls, buckle up." Emma says, as she accelerates, going even faster. Karley and Avia quickly sit back and do as they are told, buckling up, watching nervously as Emma gains speed.

Lily notices Emma approaching in the rearview mirror and starts swerving in the road, so Emma can't pass her. "Swan, watch it!" Regina shouts. With much determination, Emma manages to swerve around and sneak past Lily, stopping the stolen car right in front of her bug, giving Lily no choice but to stop. "Stay here." Regina points to the girls to stay in the car while she and Emma step out.

Lily gets out of the bug and starts walking away. "Hey!" Emma runs up, stopping her. "You know. You know everything. Did you know when we were kids?"

"Of course not." Lily says.

"But now?"

"Yeah." Lily nods. "I learned it all."

"How?" Emma asks, bewildered.

"Does it really matter? It doesn't change anything. You screwed me over before we were even born." She accuses.

"I had no more say in what happened than you did."

"But your parents did. And the minute I get to Storybrooke - "

"You lay a hand on them, I end you!" Emma roars furiously, pushing Lily to the ground.

"Emma, stop!" Regina shouts.

"Yeah? And how are you going to do that without your magic, Savior?" Lily stands up and punches Emma in the face. Suddenly, lightening strikes in the sky and the lights on Emma's car pop from the strong connection between the two women. "Your parents are monsters, Emma. They banished me and threw you and your sister in a wardrobe. And now here you are, ready to die for them, because you're so perfect. The Savior."

Inside the stolen car, Karley looks over to Avia, who begins to breathe heavily, watching as Emma and Lily argue. "Avia, calm down. Emma's got this." Avia reaches over the seat and grabs Emma's gun that she left behind. "Avia, wait! Mom!"

"Well, they deserve to be punished! And there's only one way to stop me, and you know it." Lily leaps towards Emma, but Emma grabs her and pushes her to the ground.

"You're right." They turn when they hear a gun being cocked. Emma's eyes widen seeing her sister holding her gun, and aiming it at Lily. "There is only one way. I will not let you hurt my family."

"Avia!" Emma gasps. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Regina and Karley run up. "Avia, put the gun down." Regina tells her, calmly.

"And you're the price that has to pay for your parents' mistake." Lily realizes. "Hi, Avia. I've heard so much about you." She sarcastically smiles.

Avia continues to point the gun at Lily, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "And I've barely heard anything about you."

"Avia - " Emma begs. "Put the gun down. This is not how we are handling this."

"Why not?" Avia questions. "It seems like this is the way everyone handles their problems when they don't have magic."

"Go ahead, Avia. Shoot." Lily shrugs. "Thanks to your sister here, and your parents, I'm hardwired for bad decisions. So, put me out of my misery. Embrace who you really are - who your parents made you to be - so you can be put out of your misery as well. Shoot me."

"Avia. Please, listen to us." Regina nods her head to Emma, signaling her to slowly approach Avia as she distracts her. "We all know what your parents did was wrong. And we know in your heart they regret it fully."

"I was the one who kept you out of all those homes with your sister, Avia." Lily continues to taunt Avia. "I'm sure Emma here blames me for everything."

"Avia, please, put the gun down." Karley begs. "Don't do something you're going to regret."

"I won't regret saving my family." Avia says, tearfully.

"That's right." Regina says, forcing a smile. "That's right. You're thinking like a hero. Don't let this one moment determine who everyone expects you to be."

"But I killed Cruella. I'm already a villain."

"No, Avia, I was wrong." Karley admits. "It was an accident! I'm sure if you knew Cruella was unable to hurt anyone, you wouldn't have done what you did. No one blames you."

"But what I said in the car - "

"I know you didn't mean it." Karley assures her.

"Our lives aren't worth saving, Avia." Lily tells her. "No matter what we do, we will always have evil inside of us. It's what we are destined to be."

"Don't listen to her, Avia." Regina demands. "She's trying to get inside your head. She doesn't know who you really are, but we do. We know the good inside of you. You may hate your parents right now, Avia, but that will never cover up the love we know you have for them. Snow and David know it, too. Which is why they are willing to wait for how ever long until you are ready to forgive them. But, if you pull that trigger, Avia, you are going to ruin not only your own life, but Emma's, your parents, and everyone else's."

"But I have to protect them."

"That's right, Avia." Lily laughs. "If you let me go, I'll destroy everything. Ask your sister. It's what I've always done, even without trying." Emma glares at Lily as she continues to slowly approach Avia from behind.

"Avia, if you do this, you're only proving to Rumplestiltskin how easy it is to turn you." Karley tells her. "And then once it happens, he will make you go after Emma. If you do this, you are not protecting Emma, you're killing her."

"You're not a murderer, Avia Swan. You can choose your own destiny." Regina tells her. "And we all know which side you'll choose." With shaking hands, she stares coldly into Lily's dark eyes, Avia gasps as the tears begin to freely flow down her cheeks.

She puts down the gun and Emma takes this opportunity to grab it, handing it to Regina, before Avia falls into her arms. "I'm sorry, Emma." Avia cries out. "I just wanted to protect you."

Emma brushes her hand down Avia's face, continuously. "Hey. Hey. Avia, you did. You did protect me."

"I am so mad at them, Emma!" She sobs.

Lily continues kneeling on the ground, watching the sisters. Karley steps closer to Regina, dropping her head onto Regina's chest, as Regina holds her close, while they listen to the youngest Swan cry out from all the pain she has endured the last few days.

"That's okay." Emma assures her, hugging her close. "I don't particularly care for them right now either, but that's okay. We can be mad together."

As Avia sobs into Emma's chest, Emma looks over Avia's head at Lily, who turns away, realizing she almost signed her own death sentence. The heroes saved her.

But that doesn't mean anything. 

* * *

Minnesota / Nine Years Ago...

On a bus ride to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, as she holds the moon shaped necklace in her hand, a man sits beside her.

"That's a lovely necklace." He compliments Lily.

"Thanks." She says, keeping her face turned to the window.

"Did you ever notice how it compliments the birthmark on your wrist?"

Lily looks down at her wrist. "How did you know that?" She asks, turning to the old man, revealed as the Sorcerer's Apprentice.

"I know about a lot of things, Lilith." Lily begins to breathe heavily, fearing the man. "Don't be alarmed, child. I can see that you have many questions. Fortunately, I have many answers."

"Answers?"

"About who you really are. And why your life has always felt so...wrong."

"And who am I?" Lily asks.

"A victim of the unfortunate vagaries of fate, for which, I'm afraid, I am partially responsible." He regretfully admits. "In fact, I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"You're crazy."

"You are not as responsible for your own misery as you would believe. The deck has been stacked against you, Lilith. And it's not your fault. Everything you do will be harder. And I owe it to you to let you know why. I owe you the truth."

Lily looks skeptically at the old man. "Okay, Yoda. Enough riddles. What's the truth?"

The apprentice looks down at Lily's necklace. "Let's start with the necklace. It isn't exactly a stone, but it did belong to your mother. Would you like to hear about her?"

Lily just stares at the man, contemplating if she should scream, or actually listen to the man. 

* * *

Present...

Emma and Lily are sitting on some nearby piping, calming down after what just happened. Emma glances over at her car, where Regina is standing on the phone, and Karley are sitting with a stoic Avia in the backseat.

"Why didn't you just let her kill me?" Lily asks. "I would have."

"Because she's fifteen and already has too much on her conscience. As her sister, I have to protect her from ruining her life. I mean, after all, it's what I was born to do." Emma rolls her eyes. "Save the entire fairytale land." She says, sarcastically.

Regina walks out, sighing heavily. "Bad news from home. I just lost my leverage over Gold. We have to get to Robin Hood - now."

Emma stands up, looking down at Lily. "Coming?"

Lily looks at Emma, a bit surprised. "You still want me to?"

"Yeah. I'm not pushing you away this time." Emma holds out her hand and Lily takes it, standing to her feet before they head to the car. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Inside Gold's shop, Belle is sorting through some stuff when Will enters, bringing a smile to her face.

"There you are." She says, as she begins to pull out the food she ordered from Granny's. "I brought you dinner." But Will looks rather anxious and distracted as he approaches her, which doesn't go unnoticed. "Hey. Will. Is something wrong?"

"Um - " Will reveals the box he stole from the mayor's office, which contains Belle's heart. "Belle, there's something I need to show you." He opens the top, causing Belle to gasps.

"Is that - " She points to her chest where her heart should be.

"Yours." Will confirms. "It was Regina."

"Why would she want my heart?" Belle asks, dismayed.

Rumple walks out from the back, revealing himself to his wife. "To use you as a pawn against me."

"Okay." Belle quickly backs away, standing next to Will. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be certain that you got your heart back."

Belle looks at the two in confusion. "What - y - you two a-are working together?" She stammers.

"We share one thing in common - " Rumple steps up to Belle, and Will backs up. "We both care for you. Belle, I need to say something."

"I'm not sure I want to hear it." Belle tells him.

"Please, please. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I spent every day of our marriage deceiving you - " He confesses. " - when I should have been trying to make you happy. And now it's too late. My heart is nearly black. And if I continue hurting you then there's no hope for me." Rumple takes Belle's heart from the box, showing her. "I'm gonna return this to you, Belle." He glances at Will. "But he's the one who's gonna protect it. Because I've proven unworthy." Rumple then places Belle's heart back into her chest. "Goodbye, Belle."

As Rumplestiltskin walks out, Belle watches him, sadly, clearly still having feelings for him. Will takes her hand, but she lets go of him and steps closer to the door, watching in devastation. 

* * *

New York...

Regina is loudly knocking on Robin's apartment door. "Robin?" She calls out desperately, with Emma, Lily, Avia, and Karley standing by her side. "Robin, open up!" She knocks again.

When the door opens, Robin looks puzzled to see Regina there in New York. Relieved, Regina embraces him in a firm, loving hug. "Regina? What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." Regina says, happy to have him back in her arms again.

"And I you." Robin says. "But I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"I can explain everything. But first, where's Marian?"

"She's at the store. Why?"

"Good." Regina says, pleased. "Then there's time. But we have to act fast." Regina pushes Robin back into the apartment as the others follow.

"What's this about?" Robin asks once more.

"Marian - we have to leave before she gets back. She is not who she says she is."

"What?"

"She's - She's my sister - Zelena." Regina reveals.

"The Wicked Witch?" Robin asks, confused. "But she's dead. We all saw that."

"Somehow, she tricked us and went back in time. Robin, she went back, and she killed Marian." Regina explains to a horrified Robin, who is trying to make sense of this in his head. "She took her place to get back at me."

"No. This is madness."

Suddenly, from the doorway, 'Marian' walks in, carrying a bag of groceries. "Robin, what's going on?" She narrows her eyes at Regina. "And what is she doing here?"

"It's over, Zelena." Regina tells her. "I told him everything."

Acting dumb, 'Marian' drops the bag of groceries and rushes over to Robin. "What's she talking about?" She asks, frightened, standing behind him. "And who's Zelena?"

But Robin still seemed unconvinced. "Regina, you're scaring 'Marian'."

"Good." Regina says, sternly, glaring at the glamoured maiden. "Where's the magic? You must have brought something to make this glamour work. Where is it, Zelena?" But 'Marian' doesn't budge. "Show me, or I will rip you apart until I find it!" Regina roars.

"Regina, that's enough!" Robin shouts. "Look, I know that this is hard - for all of us. But this is the new reality. I'm with her." He says, pointing to 'Marian.' "I'm with Marian."

"Actually..." 'Marian' says with a wicked smile. She steps back and pulls out the necklace around her neck. "Not exactly." The necklace glows green, changing her appearance into her true form - Zelena. Robin stumbles back, stunned. Lily stands, shocked, witnessing her first encounter with magic. "Hello, dear husband." Zelena says, mortifying him.

"What the hell was that?" Lily asks.

"That was magic." Emma tells her.

"Come on, Robin. We have to get you and Roland out of here." Regina tells him, but Robin doesn't move. "Robin." She says more forcefully. "Get Roland and let's go."

"I think he still wants to stay." Zelena says, amused.

"Robin, what are you doing? Get your son and let's go."

"I can't." Robin tells her.

"Yes, you can. Just come with me." Regina continues to urge him. But Robin still doesn't move. "Come on. Let's go."

"I'm sorry." He turns to Zelena. "I can't leave her here."

"What!?" Regina exclaims, baffled.

"Do you want to tell her?" Zelena asks him, wickedly. "Or should I?" She smiles at Regina.

"Tell me what?" Zelena and Robin simply look silently at each other. "Robin?" Regina looks on confused.

"She's pregnant." Robin finally reveals.

Everyone stands shock, as a pregnant Zelena simply grins at them, knowing she has now truly ruined Regina's happiness. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Queen Regina's carriage is riding through the forest when it comes upon a group of peasants in a field.

"Stop the carriage." Regina orders the Black Knights. They do as they are told as the confused peasants watch. Regina and her father then step out, walking over to them with a smile. "Good day citizens." She greets them. "Enjoying the meadow?"

"Indeed." The priest confirms. "It seemed perfect for our wedding ceremony."

"It is lovely. But see, the thing is, these are part of the royal lands, and I don't recall giving you permission to marry here."

"We didn't know." The groom explains. "We had just - "

But before he can finish, Regina plunges her hand into his chest, ripping out his heart. The crowd gasps. "Your Majesty." Regina's father, Henry, walks over to her. "Could you be overreacting because of what day it is?" He wonders.

"Don't talk to me about this day, Daddy." Regina warns him with the heart beating in her hand.

"But you need the support of your citizens, Your Majesty. To alienate them would be shortsighted and weak."

"I'm not weak!" Regina suddenly yells, loudly, at her father, frightening the peasants even more. She then turns to the groom. "I was going to spare you, but someone just made me angry." She says before crushing the groom's heart. The bride and their family are horrified at the sight of the dead groom as they all gather around him. "Next time there's a wedding, book the church." With no sympathy for what she has done, Regina simply turns around and walks back to her carriage. "Make your way home." She says to her father as she steps inside. "I have someplace to go."

The carriage then takes off, leaving Regina's frustrated father to walk home alone. 

* * *

Arriving at a new location, Regina steps out onto the grave sight and walks towards the grave of her long lost lover, Daniel. She seems confused when she finds a yellow rose already placed on top of it.

A look of rage then comes upon her face and she shudders, realizing who placed it. "Mother." Regina turns to her side to see Cora standing, smiling at her.

"It's been too long." Cora tells her daughter.

Regina stares in shock, confused on how her mother is even there after she banished her to Wonderland through the Looking Glass. 

* * *

New York / Present...

Robin and Regina are both sitting at a bar, glumly drinking.

"So..." Regina begins, awkwardly. "You moved on. With her." She says, indignantly.

"That's not fair." Robin tells her. "You understood. You agreed."

"Understanding it and seeing it are different."

"That's hardly the most important point here." Robin claims. "My son. Zelena's not gonna keep wearing that glamour, and Roland's not gonna understand where his mother's gone. For him to lose her again - "

"A forgetting potion." Regina suggests. "Just take him back to before the fake Marian showed up. He'll lose time, but it's better, right?"

"Yes." Robin sighs, agreeing. "Thank you. Poor Marian - " He begins to think about Zelena killing his wife. "Just killing her like she meant nothing." He says, disgusted. "So she could play out this sad farce with us. I just - I wanna - But I can't." He exhales in frustration. "I mean, I knew that things didn't feel right, but I just didn't know why."

"I'm sorry." Regina frowns. "This was all about me. For her, this was all about making sure I never get my happy ending."

"If by happy ending, you mean us, then at least, in a way, that's possible again." Regina furrows her brows at what he is suggesting. "Look, it's messy, I know, but between us - "

Regina laughs. "It's a huge obstacle. And it's going to get bigger every day. And not just for nine months either. It's a lifetime she has cooking in there." Robin sighs, thinking about his unborn child. "No matter what happens from now on, there's going to be this child. You're tied together in a way - " Regina shakes her head, sadly. " - in a way we'll never be. I'm such an idiot to think that life wouldn't kick me in the teeth again."

"I hear you." Robin understands. "Just - "

Regina turns to Robin as tears glisten in her eyes. "Just what?"

"What do we do now?" 

* * *

Over at Neal's apartment, Emma is holding onto the dream-catcher from her past.

"I can't believe this survived all that time." She says, surprised.

"This place that belonged to your - "

"His name was Neal." Emma interrupts Lily. "He was a lot of things to me. Now he's just gone, thanks to her."

Emma looks into the kitchen at Zelena, who overhears. She turns to them with a wicked smile. "Sorry?" Emma scowls with anger as she approaches Zelena, who then gasps, holding her stomach. "I think I just felt it kick. You wouldn't want to rattle an expectant mother now, would you?"

Sitting at the kitchen table with Karley, Avia rolls her eyes. "You're like what? A few weeks? You didn't feel anything yet." They turn to her, surprised that she knows this. Avia shrugs, sheepishly. "Before I got my memory back, I was forced to hang out with Mom and all her books when she was pregnant with Neal - " Lily looks confused. " - Neal, our brother. Our baby brother, Neal, who was named after Emma's Neal." She lets out a heavy sigh, groaning. "Ugh. Nevermind."

Karley pats her friend's back, reassuringly. "Yeah. We get it."

The front door then opens and Robin and Regina walk in. "Everyone, pack up." She tells them. "You, too." She narrows her eyes at Zelena. "We're going back to Storybrooke. Tonight." 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Rumplestiltskin and Isaac are sitting inside Granny's Diner the next morning.

Isaac is busy examining the bagel in his hand. "What is this?"

"It's a bagel." Rumple says.

"Is it?" Isaac drops the bagel back onto the plate.

Killian walks into the diner. "Did you hear?" He smiles, smugly, as he walks over to the villains.

Rumple sighs, clearly annoyed. "This is why I hate this place." Killian sits down next to Isaac, forcing the Author to push over. "Are you sure you wanna start the day by tangling with the Dark One?"

"Hmm. The Dark One who can't strike back without charring his heart. Your toothless, old dog. So, I get to give you the good news. Avia is already on her way back, and guess what? She didn't turn evil after all, and the Savior is still alive." Killian gloats. "So, I get to find my happiness, and you will never find yours. Now for you, never is a long, long time." He chuckles, patting Isaac on the back, before walking away.

Isaac slides back over into his spot "Well, that's bad news. Emma's in charge of happy endings around here." He pulls out the jar of ink from his bag. "The ink has to contain either of the sisters' blood. No Dark Avia, no dead Savior, which means no ink." Rumple then begins to cough, feeling unwell. "You okay?" Rumple simply nods. "What was he saying about your heart?"

"I'll be perfectly fine once I find another way to get that ink." Rumple says, weakly.

"You think there's a loophole?"

"Well, there always is. Let's go." As Rumple stands from the booth, he begins to cough again, bending over, clutching his chest. Isaac tries to help, but Rumple pushes him off. "Forget walking. I have a better idea." He waves his hand, teleporting them both away in a cloud of smoke. 

* * *

A while later, Emma drives back in town in her bug with Lily sitting in the passenger seat, and Avia and Karley sitting in the back while Regina drives behind her in another vehicle with Robin in the passenger seat and Roland and Zelena in the back.

Snow, David, Killian, and Nick make their way towards them, while walking past Maleficent, who is waiting with anticipation to meet her daughter. When they all get out of their vehicles, Nick brings both Avia and Karley into a hug before he walks over to Regina to hug her and shake Robin's hand. Killian brings Emma into his arms as Avia stands awkwardly as her parents hug her. She may have wanted to save them before, but she was still upset by everything. When they pull away, Avia turns away and walks over to stand near Karley and Nick. Snow tries to reach for Emma, but Emma steps back and walks to the car where Lily was still sitting. David places his hand around a saddened Snow, comforting her.

Lily steps out of the car and walks past Snow and David, giving them each a vicious glare. "Hey." Emma steers Lily away, leading her towards Maleficent, who stares in awe of her daughter. "Maleficent, this is Lily. This is your daughter."

Maleficent smiles, happily, as she stares at her nervous daughter with tears in her eyes. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"You show up on the anniversary of killing the man that I loved?" Regina asks her mother in disgust, as they stand at Daniel's grave. "To what, rub salt in the wound?"

"To apologize." Cora tells her.

"I see. How did you get out of the Looking Glass?" Regina glares.

Cora smiles. "I borrowed a rabbit. Wonderland's an amazing place. And I've learned a lot." She adds. "I understand now why you had to send me away. Without me, you've become your own person, and I'm very proud of you."

"What do you want, Mother?"

"To help you. You've got beauty and strength and power. I just wanna help you get that final piece - love."

"I had that piece." Regina snarls. "You took it and tore its heart out."

"The stable boy - " Cora says, angering Regina more.

"Daniel! His name was Daniel."

"Yes. I made a terrible mistake." Cora admits. "You see, I was fine with a loveless marriage. I thought you'd be the same. And now I realize that you feel things more deeply than I do. You deserve more than I had."

"Little late, isn't it?"

Cora smiles at her daughter. "Oh, we both know that's not true. I had an encounter with a certain wingless fairy who told me of a failed attempt to connect you with your soul mate."

"You met Tinkerbell?" Regina groans.

"Indeed. She told me Regina. There is someone out there for you, someone you're fated to be with, and I'm here to find him."

"I'll believe it when I see it." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"No, I mean it." Zelena says as she follows her sister down into the asylum part of the hospital. "I've no reason to escape."

Regina smiles at the Severe Nurse at the desk, walking past her and into the hall. "And with that cuff, you won't have the magic to do it either." Regina gasps when they approach one of the rooms. "Oh, look." She opens the door. "Home."

"Hmm. Dank." Zelena smirks, walking in.

"Isn't it? I'm glad I thought of it. And right upstairs, our O.B., Dr. Whale, gives the finest care this side of the fictional alps." Regina smirks. "The perfect temporary home."

"Yes. This home is temporary. But me being in your life is not, because this - " Zelena taunts Regina by rubbing her pregnant belly. " - means forever."

"Okay, Zelena. You wanna start talking truth?" Regina asks. "Tell me, why are you so confident? Tell me, what's gonna make you feel safe at night once that baby's born?"

"The fact that if you kill me, Robin will always know that you murdered the mother of his child."

"You underestimate me, Zelena. Enjoy your new home."

They both share a smile before Regina closes the cell door and casts a protection spell around it, before walking away. 

* * *

Over at Mr. Gold's shop, Isaac is looking through a collection of books that is stored inside.

"Get anything on blood magic, but be quick." Rumple tells him. "I've just remember something in the back that might help." He walks into the backroom, struggling to stand from the pain inside his chest. Rumple falls onto the cot, breathing heavily. He puts his hand into his chest, taking out his heart, which is almost fully dark black with just a spot of red in it. The doorbell above the door rings and he quickly shoves his heart back into his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asks.

Rumple stumbles out of the back to find Regina standing there. "What do you want?" He strains.

"I want the Author." Regina tells him. "Finding him was my idea before you stole it." She furrows her brows, noticing Rumple's pain. "What's wrong with you? You look terrible."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Oh, it's your heart, isn't it?" She realizes with a hint of a smile. "It's finally happening."

"Yeah. It's dying. Bad new for you and me both."

"You said it would kill your ability to love." Regina recalls. "You didn't say that - the Dark One can't die, not like that."

"No, but Rumplestiltskin can." He points out. "A friendly warning - you don't wanna face the Dark One when there's no one else at home. So, I suggest you don't antagonize me."

"Oh, but it doesn't really matter. By definition, when I get my happy ending, I'll be, guess what?" She asks, smugly. "Happy. So, I don't really care what you'll be up to."

Rumple groans. "No, you're just being shortsighted. Look." He pulls out the Author's quill from his coat pocket. "I have the quill. You and I can work together." He strains, weakly. "We - we could figure out a way to - to find that ink."

Regina takes her opportunity in Rumple's weak state to walk over and take the pen from him. "Yes, you look like you're up for some serious collaboration." She says, sarcastically. "Thank you." She smiles. "I'll figure out the ink on my own."

"No, no, no."

Regina walks back to Isaac and takes his hand. "Goodbye, dearie."

"No." Rumple tries to stop Regina, but she teleports herself and the Author away as Rumple falls to the ground, unconscious. 

* * *

At the apartment, Snow, who has Neal in her arms, and David walk into the girls' room, finding Avia standing over her bed, unpacking her bag.

"Hey, sweetie." Snow says, carefully. Avia continues to unpack, ignoring them.

Snow places Neal down on Avia's bed. He coos up at his sister. "Someone missed having his sister around." David smirks.

Avia will admit she doesn't spend that much time with her baby brother, but she did miss seeing him, too. Avia smiles the first smile Snow and David have seen since they told her the truth. She grabs her baby brother's hand, shaking it gently. "Hey, baby bro." She says, softly.

Snow and David glance at one another. "So, Avia, Karley told us what happened."

Avia walks into her closet to hang up her clothes. "And I didn't do anything." She tells them.

Snow and David nod. "We know you didn't. And we are so proud that you were able to stop yourself." Snow tells her. "We knew - "

"You knew what?" Avia drops her clothes on the floor, glaring furiously at her parents. "You knew I wouldn't kill her like I killed Cruella?"

"Avia, Cruella was an accident." David says, firmly.

Avia shrugs. "Was she? Because ever since I grabbed that gun and aimed it at Lily, I'm starting to believe it wasn't. I wanted to hurt Cruella, and I wanted to hurt Lily. And, believe it or not, if it wasn't for Regina and Karley, I would have shot her. I would have killed Lily, and Maleficent would have never met her daughter."

Snow quickly walks over, taking her daughter by her arms. "But you didn't, Avia. Regina and Karley may have been talking you through it, but you chose not to pull that trigger."

"And you chose to separate Maleficent from her daughter all because you wanted to make sure that Emma doesn't turn dark." Avia pushes Snow's hands away from her.

"Avia - " David scolds.

"You both didn't think about the consequences! You may have not known at that moment that there was an actual baby in that egg, but you still did it for your own selfish needs. There is always a price for what you do! Good or bad! And I am paying that price!" Avia cries out.

Snow is trying desperately to keep her tears at bay as she looks at her daughter. "And we've been trying every single day to do things right, Avia. Don't let one mistake change how you feel about us. We are still your parents."

Avia shakes her head, looking at the both of them. "Yeah." She agrees. "You are. I know you're just these made up characters to the outside world, but you're also just human. I know you know what you did was wrong, and I believe you when you say you've been trying to make up for what you did. But you can't make up for what you did to me. I have evil inside of me because of you. Villains are after me because of you. My whole life was a lie. Everything that ever happened to me was on me, no one else."

"Avia, stop." David steps up to his daughter knowing she is speaking about her past and a certain foster home she was in before coming to Storybrooke. "That was not your fault."

Avia shrugs. "Wasn't it, though?" She grabs her jacket and heads for the door. "I don't know who I am anymore."

Snow and David watch as their disheartened daughter walks out of her bedroom and out the apartment. "David, how are we going to fix this? She is so angry and I can't say that I blame her."

"Snow - "

"No. David, we were just thinking about ourselves and of Emma when we sent Lily away. Everything we do has a price. And Avia is paying it."

"We will talk to her, Snow." David assures his wife, firmly. "We will get past this. We know Avia is good. We just have to make her believe it as well."

"How?" Snow asks, unsure. "David, she believes what that man did to her is her fault. I've worked so hard since the day she came back into my life to guide her down the right path - the good path. And, now, because of us, she is regressing. How can we make her believe in herself again - in us?" Snow looks down at baby Neal, who is still lying on Avia's bed. "How can we make any of our children believe in us again?" 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Inside a busy tavern, Cora walks in and begins looking around at everyone inside.

"You are too good for this place, m'lady." A man who was sitting nearby, walks up behind Cora, drunkenly.

"You'd be surprised." She tells him. "Who are you?"

"They call me Nottingham. The Sheriff of Nottingham, actually." Nottingham gestures to the bartender to bring over two drinks for himself and Cora. "Come." He leads her to the bar.

"My name's Cora, and I'm looking for a man."

Nottingham arrogantly points to himself. "Well - "

Cora chuckles. "A specific man. He has a tattoo on his arm of a lion - " She explains as she traces her fingers along Nottingham's forearm. " - right here."

"Robin Hood." He says, distastefully. "Sounds like you're talking about Robin Hood."

"Tell me more, Sheriff." She urges, intrigued.

"Oh, no, no, no, you don't want him, darling. He is a sanctimonious blowhard who thinks he's better than all the other thieving bastards because he steals from the rich to give to the poor and won't shut up about it."

Cora laughs. "That sounds insufferable. But my daughter has her heart set on him. The things we do for our children."

"Well, he's all married up now, I hear, to some sickly little tart that no one else would want." Nottingham reveals.

Cora shrugs. "Wives can be gotten rid of, so I hear." She smirks, causing Nottingham to laugh.

"I think I could help you find him... for a price."

Cora laughs, loudly, liking what she is hearing. "Maybe I'm closer to finding what I was looking for than I realized. Let's talk some more." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Down in the Mills' mausoleum, Isaac has just finished explaining to Regina Rumple's plan.

"So, if I have this straight, you thought Avia was going to go dark and kill Emma, but she didn't. So, the whole operation's dead?" Regina asks.

"Right." Isaac confirms. "The energy of her darkest potential has to change the ink, and the only way to get her there is to kill her sister, the Savior. She is the only one who will be able to do it."

"Okay, let's think." Regina says, puzzled.

"It's a shame. I mean, writing a happy ending for the Evil Queen." Issac says in awe. "Well, you - you've always been a favorite of mine. Very clear goals plus totally damaged personality with a self-destructive streak? A recipe for compelling. And of all the characters I've written for, you really do get screwed over the most."

"I'm well aware." Regina snarls.

"By the way, I was only working with Rumplestiltskin because he was able to protect me." The Author explains. "So, you can trust me."

"And you can really do as you say?" The Author nods. "Then take a look at this." Regina unravels a folded paper, revealing it to be the illustration of herself and Robin Hood, kissing. "This page, it says my happy ending is possible, doesn't it? I mean, it has to exist for a reason."

Isaac stares at the page, flabbergasted. "Whoa." He whispers. "I wrote this. I mean, the story with this drawing in it, from my - well, a little experimental writing I did for another book that I never got the chance to write." He explains, surprising Regina. "Where did you get this?"

"It just turned up one day in Robin's things."

"I don't know how that happened, but it - yeah, it suggests that something is looking out for you."

"Something?" Regina questions. "Well, could you be more vague?"

"You know as well as I, there are forces greater than all of us. But no matter how you got that, gosh, I am a fan. I'd be happy to write whatever you want if you only had the ink."

Regina looks up at the Author with a knowing smile. "Oh, I already figured that part out. I know exactly where to find it." 

* * *

Meanwhile, at Granny's Diner, Lily and Maleficent are sitting together in a booth, eating, and attempting to 'catch up.'

Maleficent hadn't been able to take her eyes off her daughter since the moment she stepped out of Emma's car. "You're so beautiful." She says, causing Lily to feel uncomfortable. "Sorry. I just - you are, that's all."

Lily sighs. "So, how are we gonna get revenge on Snow White and Prince Charming?" She asks, bluntly.

"Now that I see you, I don't wanna waste our time on revenge." Maleficent says, surprising Lily. "I understand why you want it. But, trust me, they're getting enough from their daughters. It's just so clear we should only look forward."

"Seriously?" Lily asks, annoyed. "We're gonna let them get away with this?"

"We can be happy in the future or we can be angry about the past."

"Let's do both." Lily insists. "Look, all these years since I figured out what happened, I've been trying to figure out how two humans could get me away from a freakin' dragon. But now I get it. You're a pushover." She says, upsetting Maleficent. "What'd they do, rub your belly? Give you a dragon treat?"

"Lily, no." Maleficent says, firmly. "I did everything I could. But all I wanna do now is enjoy our time together. I am your mother."

"Well, I'm grown up now." Lily points out. "I don't need grooming advice from Annie Hall. I gotta go."

Lily gets up to leave, but Maleficent quickly follows. "Wait! Wait. Please." She begs as Lily turns back around. "If you go, if you leave town, you can't get back in. I can't leave at all. I'll crumble back into the dust that I was before Gold revived me."

"Man, that's a bummer." Lily says with little sympathy. She tries to turn away and leave, but Maleficent grabs her arm, stopping her.

"Please. Can't you just wait a little while longer? Things could look different in a week."

Lily glares at her mother. "Send me a postcard." She says before she walks out of the diner, leaving Maleficent devastated. 

* * *

At the apartment, Snow opens the front door, her face suddenly dropping, terrified.

"David." She calls out to her husband.

"I'm not here to kill you." Maleficent says with tears in her eyes.

David walks up looking confused. "Okay...

"I just - " Maleficent's voice breaks. "I just want my daughter."

"Lily isn't with you?"

"She's leaving."

"And you think we can help." Snow assumes. Maleficent simply shrugs. "Come in."

Maleficent walks inside. "You cast the second curse. Can you - is there a way for you to seal the borders the way Regina did?"

"I don't know how to do what you want." Snow says, softly. "But that wouldn't be the right way, anyway." Snow begins to think about Avia. "If she's upset, you have to get to the heart of what's wrong."

"I don't know what's wrong." Maleficent says, discontentedly. "I don't know her."

"Well, she's acting a lot like Emma and Avia did when they first came here." David realizes. " They're walls were always up."

"Avia was afraid if she opened herself up to me, then I would let her down like everyone else had." Snow sighs, feeling guilty. "And, ultimately, I did."

"If you have any way to help - " Snow and David glance at one another. " - you didn't give her back to me then, but please, if you can help, do it now."

Snow nods. "Yes." She agrees. If they couldn't help their daughter right now, the least they could do is try to help someone else's. "Come on, David, let's find her." 

* * *

Outside the Dark Star Pharmacy, Lily is sitting at a bus stop when Regina walks up.

"Thought I might find you here. Fair warning - bus service in these parts can be spotty." She tells the glumly woman. "It's gonna be a wait."

"Missed the part where that's your problem." Lily says, rudely. "Shove off."

"I bet that mouth got you lots of attention back at the group home, but it doesn't work here. Now, listen up." Regina sits down on the bench. "I've got some talking to do." Lily looks at Regina with slight worry in her eyes. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Regina is sitting in her chambers, in front of her mirror, while her father brushes her hair. The sound of footsteps approach, and her husband is the first one to notice her.

"Cora." Henry says, shakily. "How - I thought - "

"Yes, hello, get out, Henry." Cora bluntly orders him as she stands in front of her daughter. Henry simply walks out, doing what he is told. He didn't want to be around Cora any more than he had to be.

Regina sighs, heavily. "Why are you here?"

"I have news." Cora says, smiling down at her daughter. "I found your man."

This surprises Regina. "You found him?"

"He's on his way."

Regina quickly stands to her feet, shocked. "He's on his way? Mother."

"Come." Cora smiles, bringing Regina to the mirror. She waves her hand and uses her magic to change Regina's hair and outfit which is now a teal ball gown.

Regina stares in awe at the dress she is wearing. "You remembered. I love this color." She says, as Cora smiles, happily. "I can't believe you did all this."

"I told you, I've learned." Cora assures her.

"Thank you." Regina says, appreciatively. "For the dress." She shrugs.

Cora cups her daughter's face, lovingly. "Oh, you're welcome, darling. Now turn around and meet him.

Regina turns around and sees the man with a lion tattoo on his forearm, approaching her, but it's not Robin Hood, it's the Sheriff of Nottingham dressed in disguise. But Regina doesn't know that. "Your Majesty." He greets her with a kiss to her hand.

"I think I'll leave the two of you alone. Enjoy your evening together."

Cora walks out of the room, leaving Regina smiling at the man standing before her. 

* * *

In the gardens of the Dark Palace, Regina is standing with Nottingham, who is disguised as Robin Hood, looking up at her favorite tree.

"You know, this apple tree used to stand near where I grew up?" Regina chuckles at her memories. "There was a stable boy I liked once, and we used to meet underneath it."

Nottingham scoffs. "Stable boy?" He laughs. "Well, you certainly have come up in the world since consorting with a lowly stable boy, I'd say."

Regina turns to him, unsure. "Have I? I don't feel like I've gone anywhere but down."

"Oh, you just need some manly arms to lift you up." Regina steps up into his open arms. "Now you let me be the strong one so that you can be weak when you want to be."

Regina's face falls, offended. "Weak?"

"Well, feminine."

Regina begins to rub on Nottingham's arms. "Manly arms - like these?" He begins to feel aroused by her touch and leans in for a kiss, but he is stopped suddenly due to an agonizing pain on his forearm.

"Oh!" He hisses, trying to pull away. Regina has used her magic to make his lion tattoo glow. "Glory of - " A small black lion comes to life on his arm, roaring. "What are you doing!?"

"That's not a real tattoo. That's magic. Who put that on there?"

"Stop it!" Nottingham groans. "Stop!" The small lion begins to crawl up his arm, continuing to cause him pain.

"Was it Mother!?"

"Yes!" He yells out. "She told me to pretend to be your soul mate, and that I could the King." He strains as the small lion walks up his arm and into the sleeve of his shirt. "Just get it off me!"

Fury fills Regina's eyes, realizing Cora hasn't changed at all. "What does she get out of it?"

"Just stop it!" He begs.

"What does she get out of it!?" Regina demands to know.

"She said that she wanted you to have a child."

Regina waves her hand making the small lion disappear before it reaches Nottingham's face. "What?"

"She said she wanted you to have a child." Nottingham repeats. "And I don't know why." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present..

"You know about Snow and Charming getting you banished - " Regina says to Lily. " - putting Emma's potential for darkness into not only you, but their other daughter, Avia, who gets to pay the price for their bad deed."

"Sent me through the portal in my eggshell, like baby Moses in his basket." Lily states, bitterly. "And unless you have any ideas about giving them what they deserve - "

"Let's not worry about what they deserve." Regina interrupts. "Let's work on what we deserve."

"I deserve them dead." Lily growls.

"Well - " Regina smirks. " - you do have some darkness in you, don't you?" Lily rolls her eyes, looking away. "Thing is, a lot of that darkness, that actually belongs to Emma. And right now, it's good and riled up. And riled up darkness is exactly what I need."

Lily scoffs. "The only thing you need, lady, is to get out of my way."

"And here I thought we could have a civil conversation. Guess I should just cut to the chase." Regina pulls out a knife and grabs Lily's hand, cutting into her palm.

"Hey! Stop!" Lily groans in pain. "You're out of your mind!"

Regina smiles as she dips the end of the knife with Lily's blood into the jar of ink, causing it to sparkle magically. "Welcome to Storybrooke." She says before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, leaving Lily behind, clutching her hand from the pain Regina caused. Lily begins to grow angrier, making her eyes glow yellow. 

* * *

David and Snow are driving down a road on the outskirts of Storybrooke with Maleficent sitting beside them, searching for Lily. Suddenly they hear a massive roar in the distance. They look around searching for the noise, not seeing anything, until - David turns the corner and comes upon a dragon in the middle of the road. He slams on his brakes as the dragon roars again.

"Lily?" Maleficent wonders, shocked. The dragon stands up and lets out another roar before taking off into the sky. "Lily..." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Regina is back inside her chambers, sitting in front of her mirror, staring down at a glass of liquid, still furious about what happened.

Cora walks in. "So, how did it go?" She asks her daughter. "He's not still here, is he?"

"Oh, but he is." Regina waves her hand at the mirror, using her magic to show her mother that she has placed Nottingham in the dungeon, hanging above a blazing fire. "He wanted to see the dungeon."

Cora groans. "Oh, for heaven's sake, you're having a tantrum." Cora waves her hand, using her magic to free the man. "There. He's home now, poor thing."

Regina glares up at her mother through her mirror. "Why'd you let him go? Don't you want someone else to suffer for what you did? Like usual."

"I don't understand. I thought you were getting along."

"Well - " Regina stands, facing her mother. "I haven't known a lot of love in my life, but I do know that's not what a soul mate feels like."

Cora scoffs. "Your so-called 'soul mate' is a married, moralizing sap. The one I found is much better."

Regina shakes her head, looking at her mother in disbelief. "You were never interested in my happiness." 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Inside her prison, Zelena is sitting on her cot, fiddling with the cuff around her wrist which keeps her from using magic. She looks up when the door opens and Regina and Isaac walk in.

"Hello, Zelena." Regina greets her sister.

"Oh, visitors." Zelena says, sarcastically. "I'll put the kettle on."

"I've got the Author and I've got the ink. I wanted you to witness the moment he writes me my heart's desire. See, this is my town and this is my story. You've just been a supporting player this whole time."

Zelena chuckles. "Yeah, see, I'm not here to support you. I'm here to replace you. Out with the old, and in with the new."

"Really?" Regina smiles, unnerving Zelena. "We'll see about that."

"Wait." Zelena quickly stands. "What exactly is he going to write?"

"Oh, I've given that a lot of thought." Regina smiles. "There are so many good options. But I think, after much deliberation, I've come up with the perfect ending for you, sis." 

* * *

Over at the docks, Emma and Killian are sitting, looking out into the waters.

"What are we looking at?" Emma asks.

"The horizon." Killian tells her.

"Is it doing something?"

"Well, I just thought you'd find it calming."

"It is." Emma assures him. "So is rum." Killian pulls out the bottle from his jacket and hands it to Emma, who takes a swig of it.

"Emma, I can tell that your heart is uneasy. And it's my job - well, I hope it's my job, to protect your heart, even when no one is physically trying to steal it."

"You don't have to stop me from going after Gold. I'm smarter than that. After everything that has happened, Avia still has not turned dark, and I'm still alive."

"I'm not worried about him getting to your heart. I was talking about your parents."

Emma sighs. "Oh, we talked about this."

"I talked, you walked away. Avia is going to continue to be upset with them for as long as you are. You know that. Everyday that she is angry at them means that everyday she is one step closer to letting the darkness consume her."

"Gimme back the rum." She sighs, taking another sip from the bottle.

"They've done a lot of good." Killian reminds her. "Turned themselves into heroes." Emma goes to speak, but Killian interrupts her. "Yes." He says, knowing exactly what she was about to say. "I know they didn't own up to what they did. But did you ever think maybe they were ashamed? And they wanted you and Avia to like them."

"I'd like them more if I'd known they turned themselves around. I like when people find their good hearts along the way." She smiles lovingly at Killian, who had done just that.

"They were trying to protect you, Swan. They had no idea they were going to have another child who would have to face the price of their mistake. They were just thinking of the now. Before you were born, they wanted to make you happy. And, then, after Avia was born they were trying to continue that, by making sure the two of you continued down the right path despite the darkness that lingers inside Avia's heart. There is good, too, which has brought you both here today. They've been trying to make you both proud from the moment you both came back into their lives. Do you want what they've tried so desperately to do for you and Avia to be failures?"

Emma just stares at Killian, taking it in, knowing he's right. 

* * *

David, Snow, and Maleficent are walking through the woods, trying to track Lily in her dragon form.

"It headed this way." David points out.

"She." Snow corrects him.

"Thank you." Maleficent says. "I'm worried. You need to be taught to fly, and she was way too low. If one wing tip hit a tree, she could be badly hurt."

"And maybe hurt a lot of people around you, too." David adds.

They come upon an opening, hearing a low growl. "David." Snow sees the dragon laying in the grass.

Maleficent smiles at the sight of her daughter. "Oh, she looks like me." Maleficent starts to walk closer as the dragon awakens.

"Be careful." Snow warns.

"She's my daughter." Maleficent reminds her.

Hearing the roars from inside the woods, Avia walks out, nearly running into the dragon. She looks up with wide, fearful eyes. "Whoa." She mumbles.

Snow and David notice Avia. "And she's mine!" Snow shouts as she begins to run towards them. "Avia!" The dragon begins to breathe fire uncontrollably. Avia hovers down, covering her head with her arms as the fire shoots out above her. Snow continues to run towards her. "Avia!"

"Snow, no!" David shouts, running after his wife.

Maleficent stops as she reaches her daughter, but Snow runs past her to get to Avia. The dragon breathes fire out towards Avia and uses her tail to knock Snow out of the way, causing her to slam her head into a rock. "Mom!" Avia yells, having watched what happened.

"Snow!" David and Maleficent attempt to run towards an unconscious Snow, but Lily breathes out a line of fire in their way. She looks back at Avia before flying into the sky. 

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Avia jumps over the line of fire, and runs to Snow, who is slowly coming to. David grabs a cloth from his pocket and lays it over Snow's bleeding head. Avia falls to her knees in front of Snow. "Mom!" She panics, seeing the state that she is in.

"Mom!?" Emma calls out as she and Killian run over. Emma falls down on the other side of Avia, looking down at Snow.

"She hit her head hard." David tells them.

Emma looks closer at the wound as Snow tries to move. "No, stay still." Emma waves her hand over the wound, using her magic to heal her. "It's gonna take time to heal inside."

"She hit her head to try and save me." Avia frowns.

"And I'd do it all again." Snow says, weakly, looking at her daughters. "I'm sorry I let you both down again."

"You didn't." Emma assures her.

"No, I was selfish."

"Yes, you were - " Emma agrees. " - but at some point this has to stop."

"Emma, I'm not ever going to stop trying to protect you girls, not ever. I don't care what you do or say, or how mad you are at me." She says, looking at Avia.

"I know. And we need to stop punishing you." Emma looks at her sister. "Right, kid?"

Avia glances at Emma before looking back at their mom. She lets out a heavy sigh. "Right." She agrees, surprising Snow. "I'll admit it, I'm still really upset. But at the time, you thought you were doing something right, until it was too late and you realized you weren't. You didn't know the price of your mistakes were going to get passed down to me because I didn't even exist yet. I've been doing a lot of thinking. I may not be able to change what is inside of me, but I can choose how I use it. Regina made me realize that. And since the first day I arrived in Storybrooke, you proved that you - "

"You're a hero." Emma finishes.

"You both have been protecting us ever since we've come back into each other's lives. I mean, you tried to save me from a dragon." Avia chuckles. "You're still risking everything for us." Avia looks up in the sky, hearing the dragon roar. "I don't wanna be like that - bitter and angry. I don't want one mistake to ruin everything we've worked so hard to become."

David smiles, proudly, cupping Avia's cheek, brushing away her tears. "When did you grow up?" He teases.

Avia smirks. "The second I thought I was going to burn to death by a dragon." She says, causing David to laugh, lightly.

Emma smirks. "Avia's right. What you did, it doesn't change the good person you became, and it doesn't change what you are."

"Which is what?" Snow asks.

Emma shrugs, sheepishly, as she takes Avia's hand and smiles down at Snow. "Our mom." Snow looks at Avia, who nods, agreeing. "You wanted to make us proud, so you li - omitted the truth, which was kind of self-defeating, but - "

" - human." Avia finishes.

"This is going to continue to be tough to get through, to help - " Emma looks at her sister. " - Avia through, but - " Emma looks back at Snow. " - cutting you out and trying to hurt you has just made us miserable. Anyway, I forgive you."

"Me, too." Snow nods, relieved. She sits up, bringing both her daughters into her arms, hugging them close. "I love you, Mom." Avia whispers into the crook of Snow's neck.

Snow lets out a happy sob, pressing herself further into her girls. "I love you, both, so much."

"Hey. What about me?" David feigns hurt.

Avia rolls her eyes as they laugh. "We love you, too, Dad."

David smiles as Avia pulls her dad into their hug. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Maleficent is walking through the woods, following Lily. She comes across her daughter, still in her dragon form, but she's losing control. Lily breathes out fire and roars before purple smoke surrounds her and she transforms back into her human form.

Maleficent approaches her daughter, who is now sitting, somberly, against a log. Lily is breathing shakily, holding her hand in pain. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure just yet." Lily tells her.

Maleficent sits down beside her, taking the rattle from her pocket. "You know, I was going to give you something earlier. This was supposed to be yours, but I never got a chance to give it to you." Lily takes it, looking at it, not knowing what to say. "It's too late, isn't it? You're too grown up for everything. You don't need me." Maleficent frowns, remembering their conversation from earlier. "And I know that I'm not - I'm not what you were hoping for."

Lily sighs, heavily. "I thought that you'd be this scary dragon bitch, and we'd go get our revenge. You know, blasting all those who did us wrong." She looks at her mother with tears in her eyes. "But you're just this real person. And you're so fricken' open, it kills me."

Maleficent furrows her brows, confused. "Why does that kill you? I don't understand. Please, tell me."

"Because you want a relationship, a future." Lily explains. "And anyone who's ever wanted that with me, it's just - " She sighs. " - it's never worked out. I've always let them down. I destroy everything that I touch. That darkness they put inside me, it's serious business."

"I don't mind a little darkness." Maleficent assures her. She wraps her arms around her daughter, and Lily closes her eyes, letting herself be wrapped up in her mother's arms, finally. "Look - " Maleficent pulls away, looking at her daughter. " - why don't you stay for a week, and I can teach you about being a scary dragon bitch?" She jokes.

Lily nods, agreeing. "Okay. One week." 

* * *

Back in Zelena's cell, the Wicked Witch is still continuing to taunt her sister as the Author sits on her cot with his quill in hand and book open.

"You're just mad because I have with Robin Hood what you've always wanted - a child."

"No, I already have a child. Two, in fact." Regina tells her. "What I'm mad about is you trying to come between us. About you trying to hurt me. Now I'm going to see to it that you can never hurt anyone else again. Our Author here is going to write you out of the story." She says, scaring Zelena. "Forever."

Zelena smiles. "Sorry, sis. I think you're bluffing. You'd never take away Robin's baby."

Regina grimaces. "That's not how I look at it. You see, as far as everyone will be concerned, including me, it'll be as though you never existed."

"Wait, can he do that?" Zelena asks, nervously. "Just change all of your memories?"

"Absolutely." The Author confirms. "The pen is mightier than the - well, everything."

Regina chuckles, smiling wickedly at her sister. "Well - " Zelena shrugs. " - I never knew our mother, but I imagine I'm getting to know her right now."

"Is that so?" Regina asks, amused.

"She tossed me in a basket, sent me to Oz. She gave up a baby without even blinking an eye. And look at you now. You are exactly like her!" She yells, causing Regina to think. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"You'll never be happy." Cora tells Regina. "You don't know how. But you do understand power, and you're about to lose it. Your people want Snow White to be Queen. And unless you start building a dynasty, she'll take back the kingdom, and you'll lose it all."

"And when I die of a mysterious illness, you're the power behind the child-sized throne, right?" Regina theorizes, considering her mother's past. "Well, guess what, Mother?" She holds up a glass of liquid. "I found a way to keep that from ever happening."

"What is that?"

"A potion - " Regina smiles into the glass. " - to take away your future claim on the royal line."

"But you're not pregnant." Cora points out.

"And now I never will be. I won't be a baby mill for you, Mother."

Cora scoffs, laughing nervously. "You'd never do that. This is a sham."

"Is it?" Regina questions. "You made it clear you don't think anyone's going to love me. So why not make it official? After all, love is weakness." She mocks.

"I was wrong about that." Cora admits. "The man, I really thought he was a good match. I'm very sorry." Regina scowls, thinking about the man, and her supposed soul mate who is now married and happy because she was too scared and selfish to walk into that tavern. "Now, we both know you're not going to drink that, so put it down and we can fix this."

"You don't think I'm strong enough to do this?"

"Stupid girl. You think it'll make you strong to hurt yourself?"

"Oh, it does if it hurts you more." Regina snarls before she downs the potion.

Cora watches in shock as her daughter begins to feel the pain from the potion. "No, no." She tries to comfort her daughter, but Regina pushes her away.

"Get the hell out of my life!" Regina yells out, violently.

"Oh, Regina. I really did come here to help you." Cora says as Regina gasps and sobs on the palace floor. "I love you. I wanted you to have a child for your own sake. If I wanted to take your power - " She scoffs. " - I'd find a much more direct way." Regina stares at the empty glass, not believing what she's done. "Now please take one last piece of motherly advice. I hope you learn what it's taken me a lifetime to realize about myself. The only one standing in the way of your happiness is you."

Cora turns and walks away. "Go back to Wonderland, Mother." Regina says as she stands back up, watching her mother walk away from her. "I don't need you." 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Isaac is still holding the pen as they stand in Zelena's cell. "Well, the ink is drying." He tells Regina. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing." Regina says, giving the Wicked Witch a slight relief. "You didn't know our mother, Zelena, but I did. And yet, we both suffered. She hurt you and she hurt me, too. But our own worst enemy isn't her or each other. It's ourselves." Zelena begins to ponder what Regina has said.

"Regina!" Robin calls out as he steps into the cell. "Is everything alright?" He asks, worried. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Everything's fine." She assures him as Zelena stands watching, bitterly. "I'm so tired of standing in the way of my own happiness, and I'm not going to do it anymore." Robin smiles at this.

"Aw." Zelena rolls her eyes. "Another woman defining her happiness relative to the love of a man." She gasps. "It's sad, really."

"Oh, don't get it wrong, greenie." Regina laughs. "Robin isn't my happy ending. My happy ending is finally feeling at home in the world." She looks up at Robin. "Robin's just a part of that world. A world that you're going to be forced to watch from a distance, with the most restrictive visitation rights in history." Regina smiles back at her sister. "See you at the next ultrasound."

Isaac clears his throat, getting their attention. "So, you don't want me to write anything?"

Regina shakes her head. "No." She turns back to Robin. "I already have everything I need." She says, kissing Robin.

"Well, I don't." The Author claims. He turns to his paper and begins to write. He rips the page out, vanishing in a cloud of smoke, leaving the page he wrote behind.

"Regina!" Robin exclaims.

"What the - " Regina grabs the paper, confused.

"What does it say?"

 _"'Vanishing in a cloud of smoke, the Author slips away with the ink to where Mr. Gold awaits.'"_

* * *

Over at Mr. Gold's shop, Isaac is kneeling down in front of a weak Rumplestiltskin with the jar of ink in his hand.

"How?" Rumple asks. "No, no. I don't care how. And I don't wanna waste time."

"That's what I thought." Isaac smirks. "Are you okay here?"

"I soon will be."

"Here." Isaac tries to help Rumple sit up properly.

"Let go of me." Rumple snaps. "Go and write."

Isaac stands up and walks behind the counter. "Write on what?"

Rumple snaps his fingers making a book appear in front of the Author. It's similar to Avia's storybook, except it's titled, 'Heroes and Villains.' Isaac opens the book and begins to write. "Now then - It's time villains finally win."

 _'Once Upon A Time...'_


	50. Heroes and Villains

Our World / December, 1966...

An older couple is standing in front of an outdated television screen, watching as a knight rides into the medieval forest on top of his noble steed.

The husband looks over to his wife, as they stand in the electronic store. "I don't know. Do we really need color?"

Isaac, the Author, quickly walks in front of the couple. "'Do we really need color?'" He questions, amused. "Do we need to settle for what came before? Don't you want to really see the world? It's a complicated place, and people are complex creatures; their interior lives are painted with many different hues and shades." He explains, trying desperately to make a sell. "And the Zenith Marseille color TV - it brings the profound complications of the universe right into your living room."

"Does it have a clicker?" The husband asks, confusing Isaac.

"What?"

"A clicker." The husband mimes the action of changing the channels.

"You mean the space command remote?" A nearby salesman, Hank, holds up the item, bringing it towards the couple. "Why, that's included in the price, sir."

"Now we're talking."

Hank then sees the red and yellow lightening tattoo on the husband's forearm. "Hey. Were you a Ranger?"

"Damn right." He confirms. "25th Infantry Division. You were in the service?"

"You bet - 187th Airborne, Company 'A.'" Hank tells him. "We heard a lot about your unit. You guys were real heroes. Tell you what - Why don't you take this out for a test drive, huh?" He points to the clicker in the husband's hand. "See how it feels." Hank then turns to Isaac in disappointment, gesturing for him to meet him in the back room. "What the hell are you doing, Isaac? Huh?" He asks as they walk away from the couple. "Rambling on about weird technical crap? You're supposed to be selling."

"I was." Isaac insists.

"No. No. You were sending them across the street to Gimbels. Now, I hired you because you said you wanted to be a writer." Hank reminds him.

"I am a writer."

"Stacks of rejected manuscripts in the break room don't count. But I figured you knew something about telling stories. That's how you sell." Isaac looks away, feeling defeated. "But now I get why you don't have a picture on the back of a book yet. You don't tell stories people want." With that, Hank straightens his suit and walks back over to the couple.

Shaken up by everything Hank has said, knowing it's true, Isaac begins to sort through his pile of mail, discovering an envelope from a publishing company. "Maybe that's about to change." He says to himself. Isaac opens the envelope, seeing that it's from the company Star Publishing, and they want to meet with him immediately. 

* * *

Isaac steps through the door with the logo of Star Publishing written across. With his letter in tow, he looks around the large room, surprised by all the empty space.

"Hello?" He calls out, his voice echoing throughout the room. He starts to feel unsure that he is at the right place, so he looks at his letter once more.

"Over here." A voice calls out.

Isaac quickly turns to the voice, and sees a man sitting at the desk that was vacant moments before. "Oh." He chuckles, slightly embarrassed. "I'm Isaac Heller."

"Yes, I know who you are." The man, who we know of as the Sorcerer's Apprentice, says, gesturing to the empty seat in front of the desk. "Please - take a seat."

Isaac walks over, dropping the letter onto the desk before he sits down. Isaac watches in confusion as the bearded man in front of him lays down five distinctly different pens, all equally spaced apart on the desk. "I've never met a publisher before. I'm not sure exactly how this works. So, you want to publish a book. Is there a contract - "

"You may find that our organization does things a bit...differently." The Apprentice interrupts. "Choose one."

Isaac looks at the pens laid out. "Oh, actually, I'm more of an IBM Selectric kind of guy."

"Choose one." The Apprentice again says.

Taken aback, Isaac obliges. "Okay." He stands up, looking over the pens. "What is this?" He asks, curiously. "Some kind of signing bonus? The last time I got a fountain pen was for my Bar Mitzvah."

"This is a test." The Apprentice makes clear. "We need to know what kind of writer you really are. Choose the one that calls out to you."

Isaac shrugs, struggling to choose before eventually deciding on the fountain pen in the center. As soon as he picks it up, it begins to glow with magic, shocking the Author. He gasps, dropping it. "What the hell was that?"

"It is a sign." The Apprentice explains. "That you are to be our next Author. You see, the last one - well - " He scoffs. " - he just recently passed away."

"Author of what?" Isaac wonders, suspiciously.

The Apprentice chuckles. "There is much to explain. How would you like to take a trip?"

"I - I - I'm not so great with traveling." He stammers. "I've never been further than Scarsdale."

"Yes, I know." The Apprentice stands from his desk with the fountain pen Isaac had chosen. "But that is about to change." He holds out the pen to Isaac, who begins to slowly reach for it, taking the pen into his hand once again. "The time has come to stop selling televisions." He proceeds to make a gesture with his hands, making a door magically appear in back of Isaac. "The time has come to take on the most important job in all the realms."

Isaac turns, following the Apprentice to the door. He is stood stunned as the bearded man waves his hand, magically opening the door to a forest. "What the hell?"

"You can see that?" The Apprentice questions.

"I see it, but I don't believe it."

"Actually, the fact that you can see it tells me that you do believe."

"Believe in what?"

"In magic." Isaac furrows his brows with a hint of a smile as he continues to stare in amazement. "I think it is time that you find your destiny. Come with me. All of your questions will be answered."

Isaac looks down at the enchanted quill in his hand, and smiles in agreement. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

As Isaac begins to rewrite everyone's happy endings, the heroes are in a hurry to stop him. So, they decided to search through the Sorcerer's mansion to see what's been altered.

"Nothing." Regina complains, throwing down an empty storybook in frustration. "They're all still blank. Whatever the Author is writing, it's not appearing in the books. This is useless." She tosses another book on the ground as Robin approaches with a stack more.

"Easy." He says, calmly. "This is not your fault."

"Even so, tomorrow, thanks to Gold and the Author, I can wake up a talking frog." She rolls her eyes, tossing down another book.

"At least you'll wake up." Killian says, as he sits in a chair, doing nothing to help. "I don't doubt whatever the Dark One has in store for me is a far worse fate."

"Well, there's no use speculating what he wants." David tells them. "We just need to stop it. And if there's nothing useful here, then we need to move on, find something else that can help."

"I might know just the thing." They turn around to find August walking into the room.

"August. I thought you didn't know anything more about the Author."

"He doesn't, but he knows someone who does." Emma informs them. "That's why I called him here."

"Who?" Snow wonders.

"The man who gave him his power - the Apprentice." August reveals. "I met him once when I was living in Phuket." He looks over at the teens. "He was the one who told me about the story book and that I should learn everything about it."

"If he was in Storybrooke, could you find him?" David asks.

"Well, I haven't seen him. But - " August pulls out a drawing from his pocket. " - that's what he looks like."

Killian frowns at the drawing. "I know this man."

"You do?" Emma questions.

"More importantly, I know exactly where to find him." 

* * *

Inside the Apprentice's house, everyone is now gathered around the Sorcerer's hat box that is resting in the center of the floor.

"I trapped him in there. I didn't know." Killian says, guiltily.

"It's okay." Emma assures him. "It was Gold, not you."

Avia, frightened, steps back into her parents. "What?" Snow worries. "What is it, Avia?"

"That's - That's the - That's the thing Gold tried sucking me into." Avia stammers, nervously. "When he trapped me here in - in that room." She points to the room behind them.

Snow wraps her around protectively around Avia while David steps slightly in front of them. "I understand your anxiousness, Avia." Blue says, looking nervous as well, as she stands in front of the box. But, unlike Avia, Blue actually experienced the inside of this box, and it was not something she wanted to experience again.

"You think you can get him out?" Emma asks Blue about the Apprentice.

"Don't you need the Dark One's dagger?" Killian asks, perplexed, since that is what Rumple used to open the box to trap the Apprentice inside.

"Well, not if I have something that belonged to the Apprentice." Blue explains. Killian grabs the formerly magic broom resting against the wall and passes it to Blue. She kneels down, placing the broom beside the hat box, outstretching her hands to work her magic. Soon enough, the broom connects to the hat in a flash of yellow light. Avia grabs David's arm, hiding herself between her parents, afraid of what the hat box might do. It begins to grow brighter and in a larger flash, as everyone turns their heads due to the bright light, the Apprentice is released, ending up back on the chair he was sitting in before he was sucked inside in the first place.

"Are you - " Emma wonders.

"Yes." The Apprentice confirms, shakily. He quickly gets to his feet. "And there is no time to waste. Isaac has abused his power for too long. The time has come to set - " The Apprentice recognizes Killian, who looks down shamefully. " - things right."

"How?" Regina asks.

"By putting him back where he can't harm anyone - in the book. I will need the page with the painted door and the key. We shall return him to his prison. And this time, I would wager none of you will set him free again." He says, looking around the group. "The page."

"It's back in the loft." Nick tells him.

"Mom, Dad, Killian, watch the kids." Emma instructs. "If Gold's smart, he'll go after the page, too." 

* * *

Over at Mr. Gold's shop, Rumple is sitting weakly on the floor as Isaac stands at the counter writing in the book titled 'Heroes and Villains' with his enchanted pen and ink.

"Are you close?" Rumple struggles to ask.

"Hang in there, Dark One." Isaac tells him. "Don't let that heart turn to coal just yet. You'll be fine. Better than ever." He assures him.

"Why help me?" Rumple asks, quizzically. "You have the quill now. You don't need me anymore."

"We're a lot alike." The Author reveals. "We've both struggled mightily for happiness all our lives. You got power, became the Dark One, but you've never been the content one. I know what that's like - to always have dissatisfaction gnawing at you, watching other people's happiness bloom. It's time for a world where up is down, where villains can have happy endings."

"And what does your ending look like? A castle?" Rumple inhales sharply in pain. "Treasure? Power?"

Isaac laughs. "In the Enchanted Forest? Do you think I like dysentery and a forty year life expectancy? No, no, that's your world. I like room service and indoor plumbing. You're welcome to a happy ending in your land. I'll take one in mine."

Rumple continues to stagger in pain, coughing. "Continue with the writing, if you please."

"Of course. I just need one last detail. Your son - Baelfire."

"Don't toy with me, scribe." Rumple sighs. "Magic can't bring back the dead."

"No." Isaac shakes his head, agreeing. "It can't. This quill and ink can only change a past it has created. Which is why I have to write your new story from this moment forward and into the future." He explains. "But in your new life, I can make you forget him."

Rumple scowls, shaking his head at this. "No, never. I want my memories of him. But may with a slight adjustment. I would like a world where I remember doing right by my boy. Where he may be gone, but I can live with that loss. Where Bae sees me as a hero right at the end."

"I think I can do that." Issac smiles, assuring him. "And with that last piece, it's time to finish." He begins to write the final sentences. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma, Regina, and the Apprentice are hastily making their way over to Gold's shop to stop him. 

* * *

David, Snow, Avia, Nick, Karley, and Killian rush into the apartment. Avia runs over to the storybook that is in the kitchen while Nick runs upstairs to retrieve the page from Avia's bedroom where he has been hiding it. 

* * *

Emma, Regina, and the Apprentice get closer to the shop, hoping to get there in time before it's too late. 

* * *

But it is too late. The Author writes the final two words in the book.

"' _The End_ '" He writes.

Doing this allows the magic to work through the book. Isaac and Rumple share one last look to one another just as a flashing light emanates from the last page, affecting all of Storybrooke. 

* * *

Upstairs of the apartment, Nick gasps as he opens his eyes. The key to the painted door remains in his hand as he sits up in shock. He jumps up, seeing that he is still in Avia's bedroom.

"Avia?" He calls out as he walks to the stairs. "Karley!?" Nick runs downstairs, but the apartment is empty. "Hook!" Nick begins to worry when he sees the storybook - 'Once Upon A Time' - abandoned on the floor. 

* * *

In town, the streets are empty when Nick walks out of the apartment.

"Hello!?" He calls out to anyone as he walks down the street. "Hello!?" Nick looks around, but there is absolutely no one in sight. "Hello!?" He continues to call out as he walks through the town.

Nick peers through the window of Mr. Gold's shop before he enters. A record player is spinning continuously, making nothing but scratching sounds. Nick walks over to it and lifts the needle off the record, switching off the base. 

* * *

Over at Storybooke's town line, Nick is driving Mr. Gold's car over it, and proceeds to drive until he reaches the next town. He pulls up at a diner, slightly losing control. He hadn't had much time to practice driving since he's turned fifteen, due to the unfortunate events around town.

A waitress from inside the diner had been watching him curiously. "Nice parking job." She says when Nick walks in.

"Sorry. Haven't had time to practice." Nick tells her, anxiously.

"You old enough to drive?" She asks, doubtful.

"Yeah. Are you?" He asks, sending an amused grin to the waitress's face. "I need some help." Nick takes out a photo of himself, Karley, and Regina, and then a separate one of David, Snow, Emma, Avia, and Neal. "Have you seen these people?"

"Um, no." She tells him. "No, I haven't."

"It's my family. Are you sure?"

The waitress looks suspiciously at Nick. "Look, why don't you wait here - " She suggests. " - and I can, um, I'll ask some of the others."

Nick nods, watching as the waitress walks away and immediately pulls out her cell phone. She looks back at him, and Nick can tell that she's called the cops. He quickly grabs the pictures and turns to leave until something shocks him on the book rack near the door. Nick sees a book titled 'Heroes and Villains,' by Isaac Heller. The cover illustration features a knight slaying a dragon. It is a New York Ledger bestseller. Nick grabs the book and turns it around, finding the Author's face printed on the back cover. 

* * *

Out in the city, according to the sign outside the building, Isaac Heller is doing a book signing for his book - 'Heroes and Villains.'

Inside, Isaac stands at the podium with a picture of himself hanging behind him. "Thank you very much!" He says, gratefully, to the cheering crowd in front of him. "Please. Please, please. I'm not worthy." He jokes. The crowd then quiets and sits down, letting Isaac give his speech. "Someone once told me I don't tell stories people want." The crowd laughs. "But say, write what you're passionate about. That's what matters most." The crowd applauds once more while Isaac holds up his bestselling book. "'Heroes and Villains' is close to my heart. It's been a passion project for longer that you would believe. I wrote it because I think folks are sick of heroes getting everything in these classic fairy tales. Hence, the radically different endings for Snow White, Prince Charming, and all the rest - something different for a modern audience." He explains. "What happens when villains win the day?" There is another zealous round of applause from the crowd. 

* * *

The crowd is then seen forming a line to the table Isaac Heller is now sitting at, awaiting to sign their copies of his book.

"Thank you." He says after each signature.

"Long live Regina." A fan tells him. "Please, can I give you a present - a little token of my love for the world that you've created?" She asks, handing him a badge with the words 'Long Live Regina' printed on it. "Regina - she's my favorite character."

"She's a real doozy, isn't she?" Isaac agrees.

"Her life is just so unfair. Is she gonna get a happy ending in the sequel? Please, you have to tell me." She begs him.

"Sure." Isaac smiles. "I can tell you." The fan leans over the table as Isaac whispers in her ear. "She - Sorry. No spoilers." He teases. "You'll have to buy the next book when it's finished." The fan laughs, walking away. Isaac looks down as he puts the badge into his bag. He looks up as the next thing is handed to him on the table. Isaac is shocked to see the illustration of the door he was once trapped inside of, and even more surprised to find that it's Nick who placed it down. "What are you doing here?"

"What did you do with my family?" Nick demands to know. "Where are they?"

"I, uh, I have no idea what you're talking about." Isaac says, feigning dumb.

Nick shakes his head. "No. You're lying." He holds up the key to the door. "Now, you know what this does, so you either give me some answers or I open this door again and you get a whole new ending." He threatens. 

* * *

Inside a loading dock, where copies of Isaac's book are strewn about, stands Isaac and Nick.

"Much to the chagrin of my publicist, you have my undivided attention."

"Where's my family?" Nick asks.

Isaac narrows his eyes at the boy. "You really want to know?" He gestures to his books. "Look around you. They're all right here - in my best-selling book."

Nick looks confused. "What does that mean? Are they still alive? And why am I not with them?" Nick holds up the key to the door, threateningly.

Isaac holds up his hands, stopping him. "Easy with the key." He says, calmly. "Your family is fine." He frowns, looking the boy over. "And I have no idea why you're not with them. But if you want to get technical - " Isaac takes out the original book of 'Heroes and Villains' that Rumple had him write in. " - they're in here. The original copy of my book - the one that I always wanted to write. They all live in here now in kind of an alternate reality." He explains.

"You made them miserable." Nick accuses.

"I see that you've read some of my book. Good. Good." Isaac smiles, proudly. "Then you know that everyone got the ending they deserve. Except Emma, of course. You won't find her in the book. There was no room for a Savior in my world."

Nick holds up the key and illustration again. "Bring them back, or I use this."

"I can't. I don't have the power. The cardinal rule of the Author is 'don't write your own happy ending.' As you can see - " Isaac grimaces, not caring. " - I broke that rule. So, this - " He grabs the quill from his satchel. " - it's just a pen now. And me? Oh. Well, I'm nothing more than a best-selling writer with legions of fans and a penthouse over Central Park."

"If you can't get them out - " Nick grabs the original copy of the book, moving away from Isaac. " - then give me the book and I will."

Isaac is too quick, though, and manages to grab the book back from Nick. "You?" He laughs. "You're just a kid. You'll never be a knight in shining armor. You're just a poor, innocent child who needs saving. I mean, you obviously weren't worthy enough to even make it into the book. So, why don't you put the key away and stick to the role you're best at?" As Isaac starts to walk away, a deeply angered Nick quickly tackles Isaac to the ground, causing the original copy of the book to go sliding along the floor. Nick crawls for it with the key still in his hand. He grabs it and begins to rapidly flip through the pages. "Now what?" Isaac questions as he stands up. Nick continues to desperately search through the book for a specific page. "You're gonna tear up the book?" Nick eventually finds the illustration of a village and sticks the key into one the hut entrances, causing a light to emanate. "Wait! Don't be stupid!"

But it's too late. The light draws Nick into the book. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Inside the village matching the exact illustration from the book, a yellow light shines down and Nick falls from it, landing hard on the ground. He slowly stands up, coughing from the dust, and looks down at the key in his hand realizing where he is and how he got there. He places the key back into his pocket and smiles - he's home. Well, sort of.

Nick begins to look around the fairytale furniture and all the surroundings, soon spotting a sword half-buried in the mud. He quickly picks it up and wields it around. "I'm back."

"Feel like a real hero now?" Isaac asks, surprising Nick. "Don't get used to it." The Author then hits Nick in the face with a board, knocking him unconscious. 

* * *

When Nick comes to, he is tied by his wrists to an overturned wagon, struggling to break free.

"So, now we're both trapped in the book. Congratulations" Isaac says, sarcastically, sitting nearby. "Let me tell you about this place. It's cold, there's no running water - "

"You're forgetting." Nick interrupts. "I used to live here!"

Isaac smirks. "That's right. So, you also know that things are always trying to kill you."

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance. This book we're in, it's worked out quite nicely for me. I don't need you running around changing things. This is my story. And no hero gets a happy ending."

"Why? Would that somehow destroy the book?" Isaac narrows his eyes up at Nick, giving the boy his silent answer. "That's what you're afraid of. Isn't it?"

"Doesn't matter. You brought us into the final chapter."

"How do you know?"

"I know because I wrote it." Isaac states, matter-of-factly. "And I know how it ends - with the loud tolling of bells at sunset. When you hear that sound, it'll mean we've reached the last page. The book will end, and everything will remain exactly how I wrote it."

Suddenly, there is roar of an Ogre nearby, and Nick looks up in shock as the beast approaches the village. "Ogre." Nick whispers, frightened.

Isaac quickly stands up, looking at the beast. "There we are. Right on time. This is the inciting incident of this chapter - an Ogre attack. And you know what they say - " Isaac smiles. " - you don't have to be faster than the Ogre. You just have to be faster than the next guy."

Isaac walks away, leaving Nick struggling against his restraints. "Wait!" Nick realizes his mistake when the Ogre senses him. It stomps closer to Nick, roaring harshly in his face. "Help!" Nick yells out. "Help me!"

A knight in shining armor comes riding by on their white steed towards the attack. The ogre turns to the knight lifting its hand to grab them, but the hero simply waves their arm and sends light magic from their palm, hitting the ogre at its center, causing it to collapse on the ground, dead.

"The monster is dead." The joyous villagers celebrate as they step out of their huts. "The ogre slayer saved us! Thank you." One of villagers hurries over to the knight. "If there's anything my family and I can do to repay you - "

The knight then lifts his visor on his helmet, revealing himself to be Rumplestiltskin, much to Nick's surprise. "Good deeds have their own reward. This comes with no price." He then waves his hand again, sending magic to free Nick of his restraints. "Are you alright, boy?" Nick is left speechless, staring at the once evil man he had grown to know. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Nicholas. Nick." Nick tells him, flabbergasted.

"I am Rumplestiltskin, a knight at your service. Do you have any family around here?" Rumple asks him.

"Yeah. I think so. Yeah."

"Then I suggest you run for your supper, Nicholas, because I have another village to save." Rumple draws his visor back down and turns around on his white horse, riding off to the cheers of the grateful villagers.

Nick grabs the copy of Isaac's book from out his coat pocket and turns the pages to the end, figuring out where to go next. 

* * *

"'Many deadly traps were set to protect the forest hideaway'." Nick reads the book as he walks through the forest. "'A pit trap under the cedar tree - '" Nick looks up to see the said tree, and said trap, and carefully goes around. "'A falling log hung just beyond - '" He spots the deadly, spiked log, and cautiously steps over the tripwire that activates it. "'And finally, at the center of the Willow Forest, there was a rustic version of...home.'" Nick notices the large, hallowed-out log and makes his way towards it as he places the book back into his pocket. "Hello?" He calls through the entrance. "Is anyone here?"

"Turn around slowly." Nick freezes, recognizing the voice behind him. He turns around, slowly, coming face-to-face with his mother, Regina, the bandit, pointing her bow and arrow right at him. She's is wearing the same camouflaged outfit that Snow White wore in the real fairytale. "Who are you?" Regina demands.

"Mom." Nick whispers to himself.

"What do you want?"

"My name is Nick. And I'm your son." He reveals, confusing the bandit. 

* * *

Back at the village, Isaac, hoping to find Nick dead, hurries back eagerly.

"Come on, Nick." Isaac pleads to himself. "Please be dead. Please be dead. Please be dead." He walks up to the wagon he had Nick tied to and gasps when he doesn't see the boy, but instead sees the dead ogre. Isaac groans in frustration. "I should have remembered. I wrote the book. The Ogre Slayer."

But, suddenly, an idea comes to the Author and he begins to run away. 

* * *

"But, I'm telling you - " Nick is now inside Regina's hideout trying desperately to convince her that who he is is true.

"That we're trapped inside a book?" Regina repeats, unconvinced.

"Yeah."

Regina laughs. "And I'm supposed to live in a place called Maine? Where I became you and your sister's adopted mother?" She narrows her eyes in disbelief.

"Come on, Mom." Nick pleads. "You can remember."

She then begins to stare at him oddly. "Well, now that I think about it - " Regina stands up, looking closer at the boy. " - this does make me wonder one thing." Nick smiles, hopeful. But Regina takes out a pocket knife and threatens Nick at the throat. "Who sent you?"

"Mom, please." Nick begs. "Nobody sent me."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Mom?" Regina turns around and Nick looks up seeing his sister, Karley, standing at the door.

"She is the only one who is allowed to call me that because she is my daughter." Regina glares at Nick with the knife still at his throat.

"Karley!" Nick exclaims.

Karley is dressed in almost the same matching attire as Regina, except she has a sword hoisted on her side. "Mom, what's going on? Who is this?" She asks, as she drops a bag on the ground.

"Someone who is working for the Queen." Regina begins to assume.

"I'm not working for the Queen." Nick promises. "I'm trying to help you - both of you."

"Help me do what?"

"Find your happy ending." Regina turns to Karley and the two stare at one another before bellowing out in a fit of laughter. "My happy ending?" Regina questions, stepping back and placing the knife back into pocket.

Karley walks closer, looking curiously at the boy. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nick." Nick introduces himself again. "And I'm your brother."

Karley looks at her mother in confusion. "How long have I been gone?"

Nick stands up, facing the two. "There's no time to explain right now. Just know that in another world, you're my sister and you're my mom. And we have to figure out a way to get back before it's too late."

"You actually believe this." Regina realizes.

Nick nods. "I should have been here with you both from the beginning, but I have no idea why I was left out." Regina and Karley continue to stare at him as if he's crazy. "I can prove it to you." Nick takes the copy of Isaac's book out of his pocket, showing them. "This is a copy of the book we're trapped in."

"Wait." Karley stops him. "You think we are trapped in a book?"

"Let me see." Regina snatches the book from Nick and begins to flip through it.

"Mom, who is this guy? And why haven't you thrown him out yet?" Karley scowls.

"Karley, I promise. We are siblings. I can tell you things no one else knows about." Nick tells her.

Karley, in typical Karley fashion, places her hands on her hips, raising her brows at the boy in front of her. "Fine. Tell me." She says with a slight attitude.

Nick sighs. "When we were kids, you couldn't fall asleep unless you were holding my hand."

Karley furrows her brows, glancing up at Regina, who looks back at her. "I do that with my mom." She mumbles, slightly embarrassed.

"And you were always the best at finding your way around the forest. We could be in the middle of nowhere, and you would find your way back home easily." Karley and Regina share another look. "And you have a compass - " Karley furrows her brows, stunned. " - a compass our father gave to you."

Karley walks across the hideout and grabs the compass from under her pillow. "How did you know about this? My mom doesn't even know where it came from."

Nick smirks. "Exactly. But I do. Who else could know all that but your brother?" He looks at Regina who is still flipping through the book. "And you won't find any of that in the book."

Regina looks back into the book, dismayed. "This says I'm going to rob a royal tax carriage today to buy passage out of the kingdom." Karley's eyes widen. Regina slams the book closed, turning to Nick. "How did the book know that? It can see our future?"

"Something like that."

Regina walks past him, throwing the book into the fire. "Then I don't want any part of it."

"No!" Nick reaches into the pit, attempting to save it, but all he is able to do is tear out a page containing a map from the middle, while Regina walks out of the hideout.

Karley looks skeptically at Nick. "Say I believe you. What exactly do you need from us?"

Nick sighs. "I need her to believe." He says, nodding to where Regina left from. 

* * *

Outside, Regina walks out from the hallowed-out log with Nick and Karley following closely behind.

She scoffs, looking at the boy. "Whatever world you think you're from, go back there."

"Mom, maybe he is telling the truth." Karley says, running to her mom's side. "No one knows about any of that stuff besides you."

"Karley - " Regina sighs.

"And I can't go back." Nick tells her. "Not until you find true love."

Regina laughs. "Then you're stuck. My true love died before our daughter was born."

Nick looks confused. "The Evil Queen killed my father." Karley informs him. "I never met him." She says, sadly.

"No." Nick shakes his head. "Daniel wasn't your true love. Your true love is Robin Hood. I think the only way for us to escape this book is for you to find him in a tavern and kiss him. True love's kiss - it can fix anything."

Regina stops walking and turns to the boy, laughing. "Wow. You are crazy. If I ever meet Robin Hood in person, the only thing he gets is a broken nose." She pretends to punch Nick before walking again.

"Wait - What are you talking about?" Nick asks, following.

"He's her competition." Karley says, rolling her eyes. "Every robbery we plan, he beats her to it."

"And he is the reason we are still stuck in this kingdom." Regina adds, annoyed. "Why am I still talking to you?"

"Because I'm your son." Nick tells her.

Regina sighs, turning back around, grabbing her daughter's hand. "Look, kid. The only child I've ever had is standing right here by my side." She says, as Karley smiles softly at her mother. "It's been she and I since day one. If you read about me in that book, you know I got to go." She shakes Karley's hand. "We got to go. The Queen wants me dead. She thinks I ruined her life."

"Did you?"

Regina shares a look with her daughter. "Yes." She admits, regretfully. "So, if it's happy endings you're after, look someplace else. You have your sword?" Regina asks Karley.

Karley pats her side where her sword is placed safely in her sheath. "Yeah." She nods.

"Good. Come on, baby." Regina turns around, walking away.

Karley gives Nick a sympathetic look before she turns and follows her mother as Nick stands, hopelessly watching. 

* * *

In another part of the forest, Isaac is searching for Nick.

"Nick!" He calls out. "Where'd you go? Come on out! I can help you!" But, suddenly, Isaac steps into a trap and is suspended by a rope net between some trees. He begins to breathe frantically, looking confused, seeing short men dressed in all black approaching him. He sighs, recognizing them. "Oh, no. Not these guys."

It's the seven dwarves - Grumpy, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Sleepy, and Sneezy - and they're wielding deadly pickaxes. Grumpy laughs. "Welcome to the Queen's woods, trespasser."

"Don't kill me!" Isaac begs. "Don't kill me!" Grumpy raises his pickax. "Don't kill me! No, don't kill me!" He cuts the net down and Isaac falls violently to the ground.

"Search him." Grumpy orders. The other dwarfs begin to search the Author, and Happy finds the badge that the fan had given to Isaac. He hands it off to Grumpy. "'Long Live Regina'?" Grumpy exclaims, reading the badge. "So, you're a trespasser and a traitor."

"That's not mine." Isaac begins to panic.

"Hi-ho, boys." Grumpy says, angrily staring down at the Author. "It's off to work we go."

Isaac is then knocked out by the end of Grumpy's pickax. 

* * *

Inside the Dark Palace, Snow White, who is dressed in a dark ensemble, resembling one that Regina would usually be in, makes her way through the halls. With a flick of her wrist, she uses her magic to open the doors, proceeding to enter the throne room.

Isaac is being forced to kneel as the new Evil Queen of this realm approaches. She points at Grumpy, who is standing near the Author, looking alarmed. "You. Speak."

"We found him in the Queen's woods, Your Majesty - " Grumpy says, hurriedly. " - with this." He approaches Snow, handing her the badge they found, which reads 'Long Live Regina.'

Snow reads the badge. "Not very likely." She comments, tossing the badge to the side, before looking down at the Author. "Although, she'll certainly live longer than you. Now, what do we remove first?" She steps forward, studying Isaac carefully. "Your fingers? Or your ears?"

"No removing. Please." Isaac begs, fearfully. "I hate Regina as much as you do. I'm on your side."

"Technically, you're at my feet." Snow points out.

"We want the same thing - to keep everything in this realm exactly how it is, with you in charge. A boy just arrived in this land." He explains. "He fancies himself a hero. He wants to take away everything you have. Somebody has to stop him."

Plagued by this news, Snow raises an enchanted heart to her mouth. "Get in here!"

"Finally - " Isaac says, relieved. " - someone listens to me."

A door opens and Snow's huntsman makes his way past various plates of red apples and towards the center of the throne. "No need to yell, Snow." A dark Prince Charming assures the Queen. "I will always find you."

"I'm sorry - you will always find me, what?"

"I will always find you, Your Majesty." Charming reluctantly says.

Snow sighs with pleasure. "That's better. Now, will you please help me with something?" She smiles down at the Author. "Remove his head."

Charming has no choice but to oblige as he walks over to the Author while Snow walks to her throne. "Of course, Your Majesty." He unsheathes his sword and lifts it towards a shrinking Isaac.

"No, no, no!" Isaac protests as the Black Knights hold him still. "You don't understand! I can help you! I know things!"

Before Charming can wield his sword into the Author's neck, the doors open again. "What is going on?" They turn to find Avia, Snow's now dark heart daughter, scowling at the commotion. She is dressed in a black bandit attire and carrying a large bag in her hands as she walks over to her mother.

Snow smiles, slightly. "My daughter. You've arrived just in time."

Avia steps up to her mother's throne, dropping the bag down at her feet. "I have your hearts." She says, boredom laced in her voice.

Snow peeks inside the bag, seeing hundreds of glowing hearts. She grins proudly up at her daughter. "Glad to see the apple hasn't fell far from the tree."

Avia shrugs. "Well, you've taught me everything I know." She looks over at Isaac, who is bracing himself for Charming's attack. "What's this?" She grimaces, waving her hand towards them.

Snow rolls her eyes. "A waste of my time." She narrows her eyes at Charming. "Proceed."

Charming lifts his sword again, preparing to decapitate the Author. "Wait! I know who Snow White really loves!" He exclaims, causing Charming to falter.

"What did you say?" Charming scowls, poking Isaac's neck lightly.

"You had a twin brother - James." The Author recalls to Charming. "He was the one who Snow truly loved - before the tragedy." Snow's face falls at this. As does Avia's.

Grumpy steps up. "Want me to kill him, Your Majesty? Save you both the trouble?"

Snow stands back up, staring coldly at the Author. "Let him speak."

The Black Knights remove themselves from Isaac as Charming steps back with his sword, curious to know what this stranger has to say. Avia steps forward, standing on the side of her mother. "What do you know about my father?" She demands, furiously.

Snow places a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder as Isaac explains. "A magical book told me everything about this land." Isaac tells them as he stands to his feet. "James was cruel - like you. You understood each other. You fell in love, and you had your daughter. It was everything. But then, because of Regina, he died. So, you killed Regina's true love, and you took Charming's heart and you forced him to be yours, but it never satisfied you. He's a pale imitation of his brother. It's sad story. But it can still have a happy ending."

"How?"

"I know exactly where to find Regina. Revenge can be yours."

Snow almost smiles at this. "And what is it that you want in return - aside from your life?"

"The boy I told you about - Nick - he'll be trying to help Regina." Isaac tells her. "I want you to kill them both."

With that, Avia forms a fireball in her hand as Snow really smiles, wanting nothing more. "Gladly." 

* * *

One of the Evil Queen's royal tax carriages is riding through the woods. As it continues to move forward, Regina is hiding in the forest, readying her sling-shot. She fires a rock from it, sending the carriage's driver off his horse, giving her enough time to run at the door with her pocket knife. Regina uses her knife to unlock the door. But when she opens it, she gasps, seeing that there is no treasure inside, but instead -

"Snow White."

Now dressed in a red slick attire, Snow peeks out. "Surprised to see me?" She asks before stepping out of the carriage. Regina tries to take a step back, but she is kept in position by Charming's sword pointed into her back. "Charming, disarm her." Charming swings his sword, using it to smack the knife out of Regina's hand. Snow walks closer, cupping Regina's face with her gloved hands. "I've waited so long for this moment. Your head is going to look lovely in my trophy room."

"Please, Snow." Regina begs. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Once more - from your grave."

"I didn't know what would happen to James. I was only trying to help you."

"You broke a promise." Snow reminds her. "Because of your poor, poor judgment, my true love is dead. My daughter is without her father."

"As is mine!" Regina exasperates right before Snow plunges her hand into Regina's chest, gripping her heart. Regina gasps, whimpering from the pain.

"Your Majesty, before you rip her heart out - " Charming chimes in. " - perhaps you should ask her about the boy."

"So, you do have a brain somewhere in that pretty head." Snow comments, relinquishing her grip on Regina's heart. "Where's the boy?" Regina remains silent. "Where is he?" Snow repeats, sternly.

"When does this end, Snow?" Regina asks, desperately. "This blood feud - when does it stop?"

"When I've killed you and every one of your followers."

"You lost one happy ending." Regina points out. "And I'm sorry for that, but - all this killing will only bring more hatred into your life, and all you'll be left with is a hole in your heart - and no hope of ever finding true happiness."

Snow creates a fireball in her hand. "Oh, not true. My happiness is currently tracking yours as we speak."

"No!" Regina gasps, thinking about Karley. Snow draws her arm back to launch the fireball at Regina. But as she does so, an arrow causes the carriage door to swing and smack her in the face, extinguishing the fireball. Everyone turns in confusion, finding Robin Hood, the owner of the arrow, riding on his horse to rescue Regina. Regina takes this opportunity to step in the carriage and grab a sack of gold, knocking Charming back with it as she does so. From there, she leaps onto Robin's horse as he rides away, escaping the Queen and the huntsman. "I had the situation under control!" She insists to her fellow thief.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Robin says as they ride on. 

* * *

In another part of the forest, Nick is walking aimlessly, trying to find his way back to Regina when, suddenly, he gets tackled to the ground. He looks up to find Karley kneeling beside him.

"What are - "

"Sh!" Karley hushes him, looking around. "Come on." She pulls him up, and they hurry behind a log.

"What's - "

Karley quickly covers the confused boy's mouth as she looks round, finally spotting Avia. "Come on out, mini-bandit." Avia smirks, displaying a fireball in her hand. "I know you're here. I can practically smell the fear."

Nick looks behind him and his eyes widened at the sight of his best friend - now evil. "Avia." He whispers.

Karley gives him a questionable look. "You speak as if you know her." She whispers.

Nick sighs. "I do. I did. Uh, she's different. That's not the Avia that I know."

"Right." Karley remembers. "Your book." She looks behind her as Avia lets out a long exasperated sigh before waving her hand and disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke. "She's gone. For now." They both stand up, and Karley looks curiously at the boy. "I'm not saying I believe you about this book, but - " She looks him up and down. " - you really don't seem like you're from this world."

"I'm not." Nick groans, rolling his eyes. "I am. I'm from the Enchanted Forest. But not this one." Karley looks confused. "It's hard to explain. I just need you to trust me."

Karley lets out a heavy sigh. "And for some reason, I do. My mom doesn't, but she doesn't trust easily."

"Where is she? We need to find her if we are going to fix all of this."

"She told me to meet her in the village."

"Okay, good. Lead the way."

Karley hesitates for a moment, just staring oddly at the boy who claims to be her brother before nodding and leading the way out of the forest and towards the village. 

* * *

On their way to the village, Karley and Nick are walking down the long dirt road.

"So, dark Avia is pretty scary." Nick comments.

Karley chuckles lightly. "Uh. Yeah. She is. She's almost scarier than her mother."

"Snow White." Nick assumes.

Karley nods. "Yeah. They are quite the pair - a real mother and daughter duo out to kill anyone who stands in their way."

Nick grins. "And it seems like you and Regina are, too - close that is."

Karley smiles at the thought of her mother. "We are. We're all each other has."

"So, why is Avia after you?" Nick asks.

"Well, she blames me for her father's death."

Nick frowns, puzzled. "Wait. David's dead!?"

Karley furrows her brows. "David?" She questions. "Oh. You mean Charming. No, he's not her father. Charming had a brother - "

"James." Nick remembers.

"Right. Apparently my mom told a secret and it caused James to be killed, which in retaliation caused my father to be killed. We weren't even born yet when our fathers died. But the hostility between our mothers, I guess, just turned Avia's heart darker than anyone's I've seen before. Probably even darker than her mother's." Karley explains, sadly.

"And yours? What about your heart?"

Karley shrugs. "I didn't know my father. As much as I wish I had. But my mother spoke of his greatness, and between her goodness and his, I guess I just want to make him proud. I want to be good. I want to do good. I want to help people like he did - like my mother does now." She explains. "Avia's father was a bad guy to begin with so, I'm not even sure if she stood a chance. But maybe her way of making her father proud is through revenge. Snow White wants my mother's life for what she did, which was an accident, by the way, and Avia wants my life. And my mom and I just want to get the hell out of here, so we can start living ours again." 

* * *

Regina and Robin Hood walk into a familiar tavern - the one she and Robin Hood were supposed to meet in originally.

"I told you I didn't need rescuing." Regina tells him as she takes the glove off her injured hand and stands at the bar.

"Believe me, I'm already questioning helping the competition." He says as he grabs a canteen of alcohol from the bar and walks to a nearby table.

Regina laughs. "Competition?" She then realizes who this man is that saved her. "Robin Hood?" Her face falls, dismayed.

"Well, I'm not Friar Tuck." Robin assures her as he prepares a bandage for her hand. "Now hold still, please, milady.

Regina is taken aback as the thief grabs her hand. "Why?"

"Because this may sting a little." Robin pours the alcohol over the wound that Charming caused when he knocked her knife out of her hand with his sword. Regina inhales sharply, feeling the pain slightly. "Now, sit down before you pass out." He orders.

Regina scoffs. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." But Robin wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, giving her a stern look. She rolls her eyes and sits across the table from him as he wraps the bandage around her hand.

She slides him a golden coin. "What's that?" He asks.

"Your cut."

Robin grins, amused. "You still can't say 'thank you,' can you?" He ties the bandage around her hand, tightly, making her flinch.

"Thank you." She glares.

The bar maid brings over two pints. "And thank you." Robin tells her. "So - " He lifts the tankard towards Regina. " - to new friends and old rivals." Regina smirks, clinking her tankard with his before they each drink from them. "What is it?" He asks, noticing her stare.

Regina shakes her head. "Just thought you'd be...dirtier."

Robin laughs. "Well, thank you. I'll choose to take that as a compliment. Regina, while we may never have met, I always admired your skills." He compliments her back. "I'm getting out of this game, and I have a proposition for you. I'm in search of someone to take my place as leader of the Merry Men."

"Oh. Uh, I'm flattered, but - can't accept. I have to take care of my daughter and this forest isn't the place for us anymore."

"Well, that's a shame."

"So, what's driving you out of the business?" She asks, quizzically.

"Have you ever met someone that you would change your entire world for?" Robin wonders. "Someone whose eyes you just knew you were born to gaze into?"

Regina gazes into his eyes, unable to speak, meeting him now. "Uh - "

"I have. And that's why I can't be a thief anymore. It wouldn't be fair to my new bride."

Regina furrows her brows. "Bride?" She questions, bitterly.

"Well, she will be when we marry later today." Robin looks up, perplexed to find his bride approaching.

"Hello, darling." Zelena runs over, ecstatic to see him. Dressed in white, she leans down to kiss him. "So, who's this?" She asks, looking at Regina, who was still trying to process this news.

"Regina, I'd like you to meet my fiance." Robin introduces. "This is Zelena."

Regina simply forces a smile as she looks up at the happy couple. 

* * *

"I just can't believe I'm finally meeting the bandit Regina." Zelena says, excitingly, as she now joins Regina and Robin at the table for a drink.

Robin sets another tankard in front of Regina. "Thank you, but I should go. My daughter is probably wondering where I am." She stands, heading for the door.

"Oh, well, why don't you and your daughter stay for the ceremony?" Zelena asks. Regina turns around, facing Zelena with wide eyes, surprised by the invite. "I mean, it'll be a simple affair, but we'd love to have you there, wouldn't we, darling?"

"Of course." Robin agrees, awkwardly. "It would be our honor."

Regina grimaces slightly, refusing. "Oh, I should try to get a head start on Snow White. I'm sure she has the entire Black Guard looking for me." She chuckles. Regina grabs Robin's hand, shaking it. "Thank you." She says, sincerely. "For saving my life." Robin simply nods, nobly. Regina forces a smile towards Zelena. "Congratulations again. Both of you."

Regina backs away and heads for the door, but not without taking another look back at Robin Hood, who holds his arms around Zelena, seeming happy. 

* * *

As Regina steps out, sullenly shutting the door behind her, the two teens run up.

"Mom!" Nick shouts.

Regina rolls her eyes. "You have to stop calling me that."

"But I can still call you that, right?" Karley smirks.

Regina shakes her head with a smile. "Of course." She pulls Karley into her side, placing a gentle kiss to her temple.

Karley frowns, seeing her mother's bandaged hand. "You're hurt." She worries.

"I'm fine." Regina assures her as she looks down at her hand. "It's just a scratch."

Nick looks around, recognizing the tavern from the book. "Wait." He runs over to the window, seeing Robin Hood. "You met Robin Hood?" He smiles.

Regina sighs. "And I hate to break it to you, kid, but Robin's already found his true love." Karley looks confused, stepping to the side of Nick, looking into the tavern as well. Nick frowns, seeing Zelena. "And they're getting married - today." They watch as Robin Hood and Zelena kiss.

"The red head?" Karley grimaces. "She doesn't even look like his type."

"Come on, Karley." Karley turns around and starts to follow Regina away from the tavern.

"No, no, no." Nick panics. "This is all wrong. That's Zelena, your siste - " Nick turns around, seeing that they are no longer with him. He quickly catches up. "Wait. You have to listen to me."

Regina scoffs. "I heard enough. I don't have a sister. My mother abandoned me when I was a baby."

"No, your mother abandoned Zelena." Nick corrects her. "Everything's flipped. This must be Zelena's happy ending."

Regina sighs, having heard enough. She grabs Karley's hand and stares intently at the boy. "Look, we have to go. And you should, too. Snow White's looking for you."

"So is Avia." Karley adds.

"Wait." Nicks steps in front of them, stopping them from walking further. "You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything when you met Robin Hood."

When Regina doesn't say anything, Karley narrows her eyes at her mother. "Wait. Mom, did you?"

Regina looks down. "See?" Nick tells her. "That's proof. He's your true love."

"No." Regina argues. "It's proof that I'm not the kind of person that gets that kind of happy ending." She looks down, disheartened. "I'll never have true love again." Nick and Karley share a look, unsure of what to say. "But you - " Regina says, looking back up at Nick. "You gave me the worst thing you can give anyone. Hope."

Karley sighs. "Mom. No. You don't believe that."

"Come on." Regina grabs her daughter's hand again. "We have to go. I'd rather not still be here when Robin and Zelena's wedding bells chime, proclaiming their love."

"Wait. Did you say 'wedding bells'?" Nick asks. "The bells - from the end of the book. That's what he was talking about." Regina looks over at her daughter, annoyed. "Those bells - this wedding - it's our last chance to stop this from becoming real forever!"

Feeling her mother about to explode, Karley quickly stands in the middle of them. "Look, Nick, I know you think you're my brother, and you think this is all about some book. And, honestly, you might be right, but my mom and I have been living this life since the moment I was born. This is our life. This is real for us."

"Not yet." Nick continues, refusing to give up. "We have to stop this wedding. Karley, this is what you and I do. You can help me stop this."

This time Regina steps in front of them. She refused to let her daughter be apart of this boy's 'crazy' talk. "Look, you seem like a nice boy. But we can't help you. And, anyway, didn't you speak about some Savior - " Regina thinks for a moment. " - Emma. Shouldn't you be looking for her instead? So, if you want help, maybe you should start by finding her."

"I tried." Nick says, defeated. "She wasn't in the book. And if she were, believe me, you'd know. She's the most powerful sorceress there is."

Karley shrugs. "Maybe that's why she isn't in the book. There is only enough room in this realm for one powerful sorceress - Avia."

"That's because she was practically made from part of Emma, except Avia has both good and evil inside her."

Karley scoffs. "There's nothing good inside of Avia."

"In this realm, yes. But, in my world, they're both powerful, except Emma has this special magic, just like Avia, but different."

"Special magic?" Regina questions amused.

"She and Avia are products of true love." Nick explains. "They're sisters."

Regina's face falls. "Interesting. Come on, Karley."

Regina tries to walk away, but Nick could see her change in demeanor. "Mom." Nick grabs Regina by her arm, forcing her to turn around. "No, I know that face. What aren't you telling me?"

Regina looks anxiously at the boy. "Mom?" Karley questions.

Regina sighs. "There were rumors once of Snow White having another child with - " She whispers, looking around, discretely. " - Charming."

Karley frowns. "You mean James?"

Regina shakes her head. "No. Charming. Snow White was seeing James' twin brother behind his back years before Avia was born." She whispers. "Charming doesn't know, and Snow has made sure to keep her a secret from the entire kingdom.

"Isaac lied." Nick realizes. "He couldn't write her out of the story. Where can I find her?"

"You can't. Snow White locked her up, keeping her secret since the day she was born. No one has ever set eyes on her. The prison she's in is impenetrable." 

* * *

Across the sea, in the middle of the ocean, sits a small tower in the middle of an island. Inside, a cloaked woman is crouched on the floor, apparently sleeping. But as the sunlight fills the dank, dark circular room, she wakes suddenly, gasping loudly, pulling on the restraints around her wrists.

She looks up, revealing herself to be Emma. Her blonde hair is a mess, and her dress is barely intact as she struggles against her restraints, screaming in distress. 

* * *

On top his noble steed, Rumpelstiltskin rides through the Enchanted Forest dressed in his golden armor. As a brave and valiant knight, he rides past children who are using wooden swords to pretend to battle.

"Look!" A boy points to the Ogre Slayer. "It's him!" The kids excitedly shout as they run after him. 

* * *

Inside a small, wooden cottage, similar to what he used to live in with his son back in the original Enchanted Forest, Rumple walks inside and is immediately greeted by his wife Belle.

She gives him a kiss as a baby coos in his sleep inside his bassinet next to them. They look down lovingly at their son. "Sounds like someone else wants to celebrate your return." Belle says, happily.

Rumple chuckles, happy to see his son. He closes the cottage's door and follows his wife towards the baby. "And how is the newest member of our dear family?"

"With any luck, he'll grow up to be just like dear old dad." A voice says, startling Rumple from behind.

Rumple turns to find Isaac sitting in the back room, holding a cup of water. "Belle. You didn't tell me we had a visitor."

Isaac walks out of the room. "Name's Isaac. I was traveling through your village, when your wife invited me in to slake my thirst." He takes a sip of the water while Rumple narrows his eyes at him, curious. The Author grimaces slightly. "Not to be too picky, but the water tastes a little murky."

"Oh. I'll get some that's fresh from the well." Belle offers, willingly.

Once Belle leaves, Rumple walks toward Isaac. "You didn't come here for the water." He says, knowingly.

"Perceptive in all worlds." Isaac says, impressed. "Good. Yes." He sets the cup down. I came here to warn you. Your happiness is in danger."

"From what?"

"A boy. He's on a mission to help the bandit Regina. If he succeeds, everything you have will be destroyed. Not to mention what I have."

"Ha!" Rumple interjects. "What nonsense. How can some stranger's actions affect my life?"

"Because your happiness, your entire life - it's not real." Isaac reveals. "I know because I am the one who created it - with magic. And it is all about to crumble. Regina's true love is about to marry another. She's going to try and stop the wedding. You cannot let her succeed. You have to kill her."

Rumple draws his sword, pointing it at the Author. "Demon!" He accuses. "You've been sent here to try to corrupt me."

"You have already been corrupted." Isaac points out, firmly. "Before all of this, you were a villain - maybe the worst one of all. Which is why you had me use magic to rewrite your story." But Rumple continues to stare suspiciously at the man. "Look, I can prove it to you. I know things - " Isaac points to the door, whispering. " - the secrets that you've kept from Belle, the ones about your first son - Baelfire."

Rumple lowers his sword, shocked. "Where did you hear that name?"

"In this story, he was killed in the Ogre Wars despite your heroic efforts. But in reality, he died because of you cowardice."

"No, no, no. I - I protected him." Rumple stammers. "I did my best. I - I was honorable."

Isaac shakes his head. "No. You weren't. He died because of you."

"Liar!" Rumple growls, aiming his sword back at the Author. "Get out of here - now."

"Alright. I'll go." Isaac says as he is being swayed towards the door but the sword. "But deep down, you know I'm right. You're not really a hero. And if you don't kill Regina and keep her from her happy ending, then everyone, including Belle, will know, too." He turns to leave, but not before looking back at Rumple. "I know you'll make the right choice, Rumple. You always do."

Isaac walks out of the cottage, leaving Rumple feeling perturbed by the Author's words. 

* * *

"Ahoy!" Nick shouts over at the docks, making his way aboard the Jolly Roger. "Is anyone here!?"

"Careful, boy." Killian Jones steps out from below deck, warning him. "No one steps aboard the Jolly Roger's decks without an invitation from its Captain first."

"Are you gonna make me walk the plank?"

"All depends on why you're here."

"I need a ship to take me to the bottomless sea." Nick tells him.

"Now, those are treacherous waters." Killian says, fearfully. "There must be something of great value there to be worth taking the risk."

"'Someone.'" Nick hands the pirate the map that was inside the book. "Her name is Emma. She was put there by the Queen."

"Well, then, I'm sorry for you. Even if I wanted to, I can't help you." He says, regretfully, handing Nick back the map.

"Why? You're a captain. Can't you take your ship wherever you want?"

Loud laughter bellows out behind him, forcing Nick to turn around to find its source. He immediately recognizes Captain Black Beard. "A captain? Is that who he says he is?" Nick looks in disbelief as the pirate comes aboard the ship. "I thought I told you to be done swabbing the decks when I return." He says to Killian.

"I'm sorry, Captain Black Beard." Killian exclaims, fearfully.

"Wait - He's the Captain?" Nick questions.

"Indeed." Black Beard confirms, sternly. "Unless deckhand Hook wants to keep playing pretend." Killian looks around nervously. "What do you say, Hook? Beat me, and the Jolly Roger is yours. Or are you still a one-handed coward?" Black Beard draws out his sword towards Killian.

Killian quickly rushes back to his cleaning equipment. "What are you doing!?" Nick exclaims. "Stand up to him! You can beat him."

"I'm afraid you don't know me very well." Killian says, shakily. "I'm sorry. I can't help you." He begins to scrub the deck floor as Black Beard laughs, putting his sword away.

Nick grabs a sword that is on the deck. "Then I'll have to help you." He slashes through a nearby rope, causing a metal ship-part to fly towards Black Beard's head, smacking him right in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Killian shouts, running up.

"Getting you your ship back." Nick tells him, confidently. "Come on. Let's dump Black Beard and go."

"You think it's that easy? I can't sail the Jolly Roger alone."

"I can help."

"How do you know how to sail a ship?"

"I had a great teacher - you." Nick smiles, confusing Killian as he approaches the wheel of the ship. 

* * *

Not too long after, Killian is now sailing the ship towards the Bottomless Sea with Nick standing on deck, looking out into the open sea.

"Look!" Nick grabs the telescope and looks through it, spotting the supposed impenetrable tower that Emma is locked away in. A Black Knight is standing guard at the door. "We found it!"

Killian puts down his own telescope. "There's a Black Knight standing guard." He frowns.

"Only one. We can take him out."

But panic rises in the pirate. "Well, perhaps you hadn't noticed, but I'm a deckhand, not a soldier."

Nick ponders for a moment. "Then maybe we don't need to fight." 

* * *

After docking the ship, the two follow-up with Nick's plan. Killian is now leading Nick through the entrance of the tower. Nick's hands are tied together and a sack is covering his head so that he looks like a prisoner.

They walk over to the Black Knight standing guard. "I'm here on official business for the Queen, delivering a dangerous prisoner from the kingdom of Kashyyyk." Killian informs him. The Black Knight removes the sack from Nick's head, taking a good, long look at him. This gives Nick the opportunity to grab Killian's sword and knock the Black Knight out with the handle. "Well done, lad." Killian smiles, widely.

"The wookiee prisoner gag - it always works." Nick says, smugly.

Killian furrows his brows, confused. "The what?"

"Never mind." Nick grabs the keys from the Black Knight. "Lock the guard in the cell. I'll be back with Emma as soon as I can." 

* * *

Nick runs up the tower's stairs and unlocks the door. He walks into the room finding Emma on the floor, chained by her wrists. Emma slowly looks up at the boy as Nick approaches her with caution.

"Hi." He says, softly. "My name is - "

"Nick." Emma finishes.

Nick looks surprised that she remembers him. "Emma?"

Emma stands up, looking tearfully at the boy. "Nick."

"You remember."

"I do." Emma smiles, joyously.

Nick walks over, astonished. "I know you probably wish Avia was here to rescue you, but - "

With her shackled hands, Emma reaches over and brings Nick into a hug. "You're here." She sighs, relieved. "You found me. That's all that matters."

"I don't understand." Nick says as he starts to unlock her chains. "How do you remember when no one else does?"

"Must have been part of Gold's plan. My punishment in this world is that I know the truth but I'm powerless to do anything about it. In this world, I'm no longer the Savior. I've got no magic."

"Well, for some reason I was left behind." Emma looks confused. "I don't know why either. But we can fix this." He assures her. "I think I know what to do. Now, come on." 

* * *

With Emma now free, she and Nick quickly walk down the tower's stairs and meet up with Killian.

"Killian, this is Emma." Nick introduces. "Emma, Killian."

With one remembering and the other oblivious, the two stare at each other, speechless. Emma was happy to be back with him, but Killian was clueless. "Uh - Yeah." Killian finally comes to and puts out his hand. "Pleasure."

Awkwardly, Emma shakes it. "Yeah. Right." She frowns, realizing he doesn't remember who she is. "Look, we need to get going. We've got a wedding to stop." She walks past the pirate, who can't seem to take his eyes off her. 

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Killian." Emma says as they now sail back to the mainland.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Killian says, still mesmerized by her. "I'm pleased you regained your, uh, your freedom."

Emma smiles. "Me too. Unfortunately, it's not gonna last unless we put some distance between that tower and us before the guard wakes up."

"Why?"

"Because that was not any ordinary Black Knight. Her name is Lily." 

* * *

Inside the tower, the Black Knight begins to awaken, pulling off her helmet, revealing herself to be Maleficent's daughter Lily. 

* * *

"She's dangerous." Emma says, fearfully.

"I don't understand." Killian says, puzzled, looking back at the tower. "What's the problem with this Lily?"

Suddenly, a massive dragon bursts through the tower walls. "Nick, get below now!" Emma shouts. Nick does as he is told. "I need you to load the cannon with a chain shot." Emma instructs Killian. The dragon begins to fly towards them. "Come on! Now!" Emma runs to the chain-attached cannonball and Killian helps her load it into the cannon, readying to light it. "Hold your fire till I tell you!" Emma orders as she watches the dragon carefully. "Lily, over here! Hey!" Emma continues to aggravate the dragon as it flies closer to the ship. "Come on, Lily! Come on! Now!" Emma ducks down as Killian lights the cannon which immediately fires out, hitting Lily right into her dragon chest. The chain wraps around her neck and sends her into the sea. Emma smiles, victoriously. "That was close."

Killian matches her smile and takes out his flask to celebrate. "Cheers. You did it." He takes a swig of it before handing it to Emma.

"We did it." She takes a sip, grimacing. "What is that?"

"It's goat's milk."

Emma scoffs. "Where's your rum?"

"I'm allergic." Killian tells her, bashfully. "Never touch the stuff."

"Of course you are." Emma frowns.

"Can I ask you a question? You trusted me with your life just now. Why?"

"It's complicated. Might take a while."

"My schedule's pretty clear." He jokes.

"Okay." Emma sighs. "Let's first work on your fighting skills. Then we've got to help Regina stop that wedding." 

* * *

Below deck, Nick is sitting on a cot when Emma walks in. She sighs as she sits down next to him, knowing he's having a hard time with all of this.

"How bad is it?" She asks.

Nick continues staring at the floor. "Pretty bad. I just don't know why I was left out."

Emma frowns. "I don't know. But what I've learned is there is always a reason for everything. We'll figure it out."

"She doesn't even remember me." Nick says, glumly. "She just looked right through me. It sucks."

Emma nods, understanding. "Yeah. That's how Avia and I felt when we traveled back in time to help our parents get back together. It's rough. But we fixed it. Just like we are going to fix this."

Nick nods. "I know. It's just hard. I'm just glad Karley isn't alone this time, though. She and Regina are really close."

Emma sighs. "I'm afraid to ask, but - "

Nick arches his brow at Emma. "How's Avia?"

"Um. Yeah. Is she - "

"Evil?" Nick nods, sadly. "Yeah. I haven't faced her yet, but while Karley and I were hiding from her, I got a glimpse." Nick sighs, heavily. "She is definitely not our Avia anymore. She's so angry, and she's out for revenge."

Emma furrows her brows, confused. "Revenge over what, though?"

"Well, apparently in this realm, Isaac made David's twin brother, James, Avia's father. So, that would explain partly why her heart is dark. But David is still your father. Snow White had some secret love affair briefly while she was with James with your dad. And that resulted in you being held prisoner in the tower. Snow was ashamed and wanted to keep you a secret." Nick rolls his eyes. "This is all so confusing."

"Uh. Wow." Emma says, surprised.

"Like Snow White did in the original Enchanted Forest, this time Regina is the one who told some other secret, which got James killed. So, Snow White killed Mom's old love, Daniel, who is apparently Karley's father, in retaliation." He explains.

Emma exhales, taking all this information in. "Okay. That's - "

"A lot." Nick nods, agreeing. "But I knew Isaac couldn't completely write you out of the story. So, I knew I had to find you, so you could help me stop Robin Hood's wedding."

Emma grimaces. "And he's marrying Zelena?"

"Yep."

"Well - " Emma sighs. "Okay, then. We're gonna fix this." She assures him. Emma turns away slightly, looking unsure. "I hope." She mumbles. 

* * *

Inside the council room of the Dark Palace, five of the dark dwarfs, and a wicked version of Granny, are all sitting around the black roundtable when Snow White enters with her huntsman, dark Charming, in tow.

"Where is Regina's heart?" Snow asks, gently. Her council is silent, unable to provide their Queen with an answer. "No one? And what of the child? Surely you imbeciles aren't all stupid enough to report back here empty-handed."

"Actually, Your Majesty, they are exactly that stupid." Charming assures her.

"We would have caught the bandit if Blue and her gaggle of uglies hadn't laid a trap of dark fairy dust, paralyzing our axes." Grumpy growls, defending himself.

"Always blaming the fairies." An angered Granny points out. "Maybe you should try and take responsibility for once, dwarf."

"You mangy, flea-infested wolf. I should get a muzzle - "

"Silence." Snow orders, having heard enough. "We aren't here to fight. We're a team."

Grumpy seems perplexed by this. "So, you're not mad?"

"Of course not." Snow says, calmly, as she begins to move around the table, making Granny and the dwarfs uncomfortable. "It's not your fault. It's mine. You see, I am your leader, and I have to lead by example. We have to go to extreme lengths to succeed. And to do that I have to show you how. I have to motivate you." She stops behind Doc and plunges her hand into his back, causing him great pain as she rips out his heart. The Evil Queen proceeds to crush his heart into dust, and Doc falls down on the table, dead. "Well, now you're down to six." She walks over to Grumpy, leaning towards his face. "Do you want to make it five?" Grumpy shakes his head, frightened. "Find Regina and her brat of a daughter, and then find the boy and kill them." Snow begins to walk towards the door to leave, but she stops when she hears explosions coming from outside. "What is that?"

Charming sighs. "Your Majesty, that would be your daughter."

"Hm." Snow continues to walk out of the council room with her huntsman.

Doc's dead body slides off the table and onto the floor, leaving nothing but his broken pair of glasses. 

* * *

In the gardens of the Dark Palace, Avia is angrily throwing fireballs at the dark fairies who are trying desperately to dodge the fire as Avia lets her anger out.

Snow walks up, frowning at her daughter. "What are you doing?"

Avia continues to throw the fireballs. "What does it look like I'm doing, Mother?"

"Well, it looks like you're trying to kill the fairies."

"I'm just - "

"Taking your anger out on them?" Avia lets out a heavy sigh, breathing rapidly at she stares angrily up in the sky. Snow waves her hand, dismissing the dark fairies. "Avia, my dear daughter, you can't kill the dark fairies. We need them." Avia narrows her eyes at her mother. "I'm assuming you weren't able to kill Karley?"

Avia turns fully towards Snow, shaking her head. "I was close."

Snow nods. "As was I." She walks closer to Avia, and cups her cheeks. "But not to worry, my beautiful daughter. We will get our revenge and destroy their happiness if it's the last thing we do."

"Your Majesty." Snow and Avia turn towards the entrance of the gardens to Charming, who walks out with the guard - the dragon - Lily by his side. "We have a problem."

Lily looks at the Queen with her yellow eyes. "I regret to inform you, your Majesty, that the prisoner has escaped." Snow arches her brow at Lily, silently telling her to explain. "There was a boy - and a pirate."

Snow turns to Avia. "How about we channel that anger onto someone else? Hm?"

Avia's angry frown then turns into a wicked grin. 

* * *

At the docks, Killian is adjusting his sword in its scabbard while Emma, who has now changed into something more comfortable and warrior like, just finished explaining to Killian about her world.

"You're telling me that in this other reality, I'm an expert with such a weapon?"

"You're a regular Jack Sparrow." Emma compliments.

"Is that good?" Killian asks, unsure.

"Here. Let me show you how to use it." Emma moves behind him and places her hands on either one of his arms, making him draw his blade. "They say once you become an expert, your subconscious takes over." She wields his sword back and forth. "Back in my world, that's what we call muscle memory."

She places his sword back into his sheath as Killian turns his head closer to hers. "Tell me more about this reality you want to return to." He smiles, bashfully. "Us, for example. I sense that we, uh, we may be close."

"Very." Emma assures him.

"Really?" He chuckles as Emma steps back. "Well, I'm starting to get jealous of the other me." He jokes.

"Let's see what food Nick's discovered. I'm starving." As Emma starts to walk away when Lily turns the corner.

"There they are!" She exclaims. Killian clumsily draws his sword, as he and Emma stand shocked, especially when Snow White, Avia, and Charming step up behind the human dragon. "It's as I told you, my Queen. The one-handed pirate was helping them. And the boy was with them, as well." Emma stares at her family, who was now dark, looking back at her.

The dwarfs then step up. "Tell us where the child is hiding!" Grumpy demands, drawing his sword.

Killian steps up with his sword, but Grumpy easily knocks it out of his grip. "Hey!" Emma finally comes to and steps in front of Grumpy, pushing him away. "Back off, dwarf! Or they'll change your name to 'Stumpy'!"

"Emma." Snow finally says to her daughter. "It's been quite some time. You've changed. But I guess that's what happens when you're locked in a tower all your life." She smirks

"You're the one whose changed - all three of you." Emma says. "This isn't who you are."

Avia narrows her eyes at Snow. "Mother, do we know her?"

"Yes." Emma exasperates before Snow can respond. "I'm your - "

"No one." Snow interrupts, coldly. She traces her fingers under Avia's chin. "She's no one."

"Good. So - " Avia forms a fireball in her hand. " - I can kill her?"

"I'm your sister!" Emma quickly says, surprising Avia. She looks at Charming and Snow. "And you're my parents." Charming looks at Snow in confusion, who glares furiously at the daughter she longed desperately to forget. "I'm the product of your true love. You taught me how to be a hero, you taught me how to believe in hope. And I do. And now I need you to believe in it, too."

Snow appears taken aback by her daughter's words as she looks at Charming and Avia. "You're right. Emma." Emma stares back, assuming she got through to her mother. "Hope is a very powerful thing. Which is why I locked you in that tower in the first place - " Emma's face drops. " - and, now, I'm going to have to snuff it out of you." She turns to Lily. "Kill them."

"Wait!" Avia shouts, seeing Nick with an armful of bread. "There he is!" Emma and Killian turn slightly to see Nick, who is staring them down from afar. Avia looks eagerly up at her mother, forming another fireball in her hands. "Please, Mother? Can I please destroy him?"

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nick was right. This isn't Avia at all, nor is it her family. "Save Nick." Killian whispers.

"Killian, you can't beat them." Emma whispers back, watching as Charming draws out his sword, ready to fight.

"If I can help return things to how they were meant to be, then what happens to me here won't matter, will it?" Emma looks surprised by his confidence and bravery. "Now go." Killian urges her once more. "Save the boy - " He narrows his eyes at the dark Charming family. " - so you can save your family."

Emma quickly turns and runs to Nick. "Go." Snow orders Avia.

But before Avia can run after Emma and Nick, Killian kicks a wooden pillar, causing a shelf of sacks to tumble down onto the knights, including Lily. He then draws out his sword, coming face-to-face with Charming. "Is she worth your life, Pirate?"

"I'm willing to find out." The huntsman knocks Killian's sword with his own, knocking Killian off balance. Killian looks uneasy, realizing he can't take on a skilled fighter, as the battle begins. Their blades clash continuously, with Killian only acting defensively, dodging Charming's attacks. Charming prepares to slice his head in two, but Killian manages to block his sword with his own and his hook, pushing Charming away enough to disarm him. Killian then elbows Charming in the face, knocking him down to the ground, aiming his sword at the startled huntsman. "What do you know? I'm a natural." Killian utters, chuckling lightly, as Emma and Nick watch worriedly from afar. Snow then steps up to help Charming, but Killian quickly points his sword at her, stopping her. "Hey!" Snow raises her hands, surrendering, while she steps sideways, making it so that Killian now has his back towards Charming. "What about you, Your Majesty? Shall I make a quick work - " Suddenly, Charming uses one of his daggers to stab Killian in the back.

"No!" Emma screams.

Killian falls slightly back. "I never did like pirates." Charming whispers in his ear before allowing him to fall to the ground, dead.

"Emma!" Nick shouts, attempting to pull Emma away. But Emma is stunned, watching her boyfriend die in front of her eyes by the hands of her father.

"Hook." Emma whimpers.

Avia lets out a long sigh, clearly bored. "Now?" She asks Snow who simply nods. "Finally." Avia forms a fireball in hand, grinning menacingly at Emma and Nick, as she steps over a now dead pirate.

"Emma, we have to go!" Nick continues to pull Emma away.

Avia starts to walk towards them. Emma finally comes to, and quickly turns around. They start to run away, nearly missing Avia's fireball. 

* * *

Belle is sipping tea from one of her teacups as she watches over her baby. Rumplestiltskin enters the cottage, dressed in now a leather attire, much similar to one of Charming's in the original fairytale.

Belle worries when she sees her husband's glum expression. "What's wrong?"

Rumple grabs a chair and places it next to Belle, in front of the baby, sitting down. "I've just learned of a threat to our realm. If left unchecked it'll destroy all that we've built together - all our happiness."

"But you're the Light One." Belle says in confusion. "Whatever this force is, you'll overcome it."

"It's more complicated than that. Eliminating this threat means I have to make a difficult choice. And if I make the wrong one - "

Belle leans over, placing her hand onto his. "But you won't. You never do. You're a hero, Rumple."

"Yeah, but what if I'm not?" Rumple asks.

Belle turns and grabs a teacup from the table, handing it to Rumple. "Here. Things never seem quite as bleak after a cup of tea."

But almost immediately, the teacup slips from Rumple's hand and drops to the floor, spilling the contents everywhere. "Belle, I'm sorry." He apologizes as he picks the now chipped teacup up.

"It's alright." She assures him, taking the teacup from him. "It's fine. See? It's just chipped. We can fix it."

"I'm not so sure it's as simple as that." 

* * *

Inside their hideout, Regina and Karley are packing up their possessions when the remnants of the book inside the fire pit catch Karley's attention.

"Mom, do you think everything that boy said was true?" Karley asks, curiously.

Regina sighs. "Who knows?" She says, still annoyed by what happened at the tavern.

"But he knew all those things about me. Things no one else knows, but you."

"Exactly. Because I am your mother." Regina points out. "And, for all we know, he could have just been watching us this whole time and lying about it."

Karley frowns. "You don't really believe that, do you? I mean, his attire was obviously not from this world. That alone proves that he's not from here."

"Which is exactly why he couldn't be your brother. If I remember correctly, I only held you in my arms the moment you were born." Regina smirks at her daughter, remembering that very long and painful day. But, staring at the results, she'd go through it all again just to have her daughter.

Karley rolls her eyes, amused. "Well, he didn't say we were twins."

"Hey. I was pregnant one time and one time only." Regina says, surely. "Believe me, I'd remember if I had another kid."

"Mom!" Nick runs in, startling them. Regina sighs, annoyed. "I knew you'd still be here."

"We were just talking about you." Karley grins.

"And we don't have time for your stories." Regina says. "We need to hit the road before the Evil Queen and her daughter have our heads."

"Wait. I brought someone else this time." Nick says as Emma walks in. "Maybe you'll listen to her."

"Regina." Emma says, breathlessly, surprised to see Regina in the way she was dressed.

Regina smirks. "Let me guess - you're this Savior he speaks about so highly?"

"Emma."

"Wow." Karley says, impressed. "Breaking her out of that tower couldn't have been easy." She puts her hand out to Emma. "Name's Karley." She introduces herself.

"Yeah." Emma nods, shaking Karley's hand. "I know. Hey, can you two give us a minute?"

"Sure." Nick says as he and Karley walk out.

"That kid could use some reining in." Regina suggests to Emma. "He's starting to make my kid question her entire life. He's been running around the forest, getting into trouble, spouting nonsense."

"Regina, everything he said about this reality - it's all true." Emma ensures her.

Regina scoffs. "I doubt that. I don't know why I'm wasting my time with a madwoman who calls herself the Savior. After all, Snow White locked you in that tower for a reason - her own daughter." She grabs her bag and Karley's and tries to walk out.

"Because I can help." Emma says, stopping her. "Your happiness is still a possibility. Your first step is going after the man you love."

"My happy ending isn't a man."

"Of course not. But love is apart of all happiness, and you have to be open to that. Go to Robin Hood. All you have to do is tell him how you feel."

"Oh, is that all?" Regina questions. "You forget to mention the part where I'd have to crash his wedding."

"What does your heart tell you?" Emma asks.

"I know what my heart says. But what if his doesn't say the same thing?" Regina worries.

"Isn't that a risk you're willing to take?" Regina stares at Emma, who has tears forming in her eyes as she thinks about Killian. "I just watched the man I love die."

"I'm - I'm sorry. That's horrible."

"The worst part is that I never told him I loved him." Emma continues. "Not once. I was too scared. Too scared that, somehow, saying it would make it real and change everything. But now I'll never have a chance to take that next step with him, because he's gone." Regina stares, saddened by Emma's words. "My only chance with him is if you don't make the same mistake I did." 

* * *

Inside a woodland church, groomsmen are standing at the end of the alter with Robin Hood, awaiting the bride, as guests, including Isaac, begin to take their seats.

The church doors then open, revealing Zelena. The guests turn to the bride dressed in white, holding a bouquet of yellow flowers. As an organ plays in the background, Robin smiles at his soon-to-be wife, who proceeds to walk down the aisle. 

* * *

Outside, Emma, Regina, Karley, and Nick run towards the church.

"We haven't heard the wedding bells yet." Nick tells them, relieved that it's not too late. "There's still time." 

* * *

Inside, Zelena continues to walk down the aisle, sending a smile to Isaac's face as he assumes nothing will deviate the book like he thought. 

* * *

"I don't even know what to say to him." Regina says, nervously.

"I think, in this case, actions speak louder than words." Emma tells her.

"Once you and Robin share true love's kiss, everything should be great again." Nick tells her.

Emma smiles at this, ready to get back home. Regina nods, convinced. "Okay." Regina furrows her brow at Emma's smile. "What?"

"You don't remember this, but I promised you once I'd help you find your happy ending." Emma recalls. "I'm just glad I'm here to see it."

"You got this, Mom." Karley assures her.

Regina smiles lovingly at her daughter before starting to walk towards the church. "I'm afraid none of you are crashing this wedding - " Rumplestiltskin appears out of nowhere, blocking Regina from walking any further. " - dearies."

He unsheathes his sword as Emma does the same. "Go." Emma tells them. "I got the Dark One."

"'Dark One'?" Rumple questions, amused. "I'm afraid you have the wrong name, dearie."

Regina, Nick, and Karley run towards the church as Rumple and Emma circle one another, ready to battle. "We'll see about that." Emma says.

Regina stands at the church doors, hesitating. "Mom, why aren't you going in?" Karley asks.

"Mom, you have to go in before it's too late." Nick says, anxiously.

Regina takes a heavy breath before finally opening the door just enough to peek inside.

Blades are clashing together behind them as Emma sweeps herself across the air, attempting to slash Rumple. But Rumple manages to curve himself back enough to avoid her attack.

"Do you Zelena, take Robin - " Regina continues watching as the Bishop begins to wed Zelena and Robin together. " - as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Zelena smiles. "I do."

Nick and Karley watch Emma and Rumple continue to go at it - hitting and blocking their swords together. Emma attempts to slash Rumple again, but he stops her by pressing his sword against hers. Emma struggles for a moment before Rumple pushes her back and then uses his light magic to make her fly and fall to the ground, unconscious. "Emma!" Nick shouts.

Regina turns around, alarmed when she hears Nick. Nick runs towards Emma and picks up her sword, aiming it at Rumple. "What are you doing!?" Karley exclaims.

"Out of my way, boy." Rumple tells him as he continues to walk forward.

Nick continues backing away from the supposed Light One. "You have to get through me to get to her!"

Regina continues to stand at the church doors, contemplating of what to do. "And do you, Robin, take Zelena to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Bishop continues.

As Zelena smiles at her groom, Robin forces a smile, seeming unsure. He turns slightly, noticing Regina peering in. The two stare at one another, smiling, with obvious love for one another in their glistening eyes

"Mom!" Karley exclaims to Regina, getting her attention. "You have to go! You have to stop the wedding!" Regina quickly turns to her daughter who watches Rumple use his sword to knock Nick's completely out of his grip. "Oh, no." Karley panics.

Regina turns back into the church. "Robin?" Zelena questions. Regina and Robin continue to smile at one another.

"You won't hurt me." Nick scowls, assuredly. "You're supposed to be a hero here."

With his sword still aimed at Nick, Rumple stands firmly. "And that's exactly why I must do this - to ensure I remain one."

Rumple pulls back his sword. "No!" Karley shouts. He begins to swing his sword with the intention to behead Nick, who stands in place with no attempt to move. But suddenly, Regina runs up and stands in between them both, and Rumple's blade slashes across her torso instead. Karley's eyes widen at this. "Mom!"

Regina coughs, taken aback, and stumbles onto the ground, clutching her bloody torso. "Mom!" Nick exclaims. Karley runs over, dropping to her knees next to Nick as they look over their mother's wound which appears to be fatal.

"It's done." Rumple whispers. He then uses his magic to disappear.

"Mom?" Karley begins to cry.

Emma awakens and looks over at the kids and Regina, who is dying on the ground. "Regina!?" Emma runs over, dropping down on the other side of her, examining Regina's wound while both kids cry out for their mother.

"Why didn't you go into the church!?" Nick exclaims.

Regina lets out a sigh. "I - I couldn't let you die."

The church bells then begin to ring, and Emma looks up in shock, as does Nick. "We're at the end of the book." Emma says, solemnly. "We're not gonna be able to change anything now."

Laughter ensues from the church as the groom and bride walk out of the building, along with their guests. Robin then sees Regina lying on the ground, filling with worry. "Regina?" He lets go of Zelena and runs towards her. "Regina!"

"Robin?" Zelena questions as she watches her husband fall to another woman's side. "What's going on? Oh!" She gasps as her dress hits Regina. "Oh, now I've got blood on my dress!"

Robin looks up at Zelena in disbelief. "Can't you see she's injured?"

"This is supposed to be my day!" Zelena cries out. "And she's ruined it!" She looks down at her hand and sees that it begins to turn green with envy. Zelena quickly covers it with her other hand and tearfully runs back into the church.

"It's okay." Robin assures Regina, who stares up at him. "You're gonna be alright."

"No." Regina's voice breaks, feeling weak. "No, I'm not."

At this point, Nick and Karley are holding onto one another, crying, as they watch their mother die right in front of them. Robin places his hand on top of Regina's, which is resting on her bloody wound. "At least I can promise you you won't die alone." Robin says, bringing a small smile onto Regina's face.

"Too little, too late." Isaac says, proudly, from behind Emma.

Emma turns and punches the Author in the face, sending him to the ground. The contents from his satchel fall out: both the book and his once enchanted quill. "Then you're gonna change things." Emma furiously orders him. Isaac stands back up, holding his jaw. "Return them to the way they were. Bring back Hook. Save Regina."

"I can't." Isaac tells her. Nick slowly removes himself from Karley's grasp, glancing behind him, becoming drawn to the fountain pen lying on the ground. "I'm not the Author anymore. I can't change a thing."

Nick stands up, bending down to the retrieve the pen. When he places it in his hand, the pen begins to glow, just like it did with Isaac all those years ago. Emma stands in confusion while Isaac becomes angry. "Whoa. Kid, what the hell?"

Nick picks up the book, as well. "No." Isaac gasps, realizing what is happening.

"What happening?" Emma asks.

Nick continues to stare at the glowing pen. "I think I know why I was left out."

"He's the next Author." Isaac reveals.

The pen ceases to glow. "I can feel it." Nick says, feeling the magic.

"Nick. Fix it." Emma urges. "Write everything the way it was."

"Without ink, he's not writing anything." Isaac says, smugly.

This forces Emma to grab her sword. "My blood. It was supposed to work like last time."

"Yes, mixed with darkness, but you're not the savior here." Nick reminds her. "Because of him." He then turns to Isaac, who is smiling, assuming he got away with everything. "But that doesn't mean we didn't find one. And in this world, we don't need Emma or Avia's blood." He walks back over to Regina, kneeling down next to Karley.

"No, don't!" Isaac exclaims, jumping towards Nick to stop him.

But Emma pushes him back. "Nick, do it!"

Nick dips the quill into his mother's blood and uses it to fill in a blank entry in the book 'Heroes and Villains.' _'Thanks to the hero Regina's sacrifice, Isaac's villainous work was undone.'_

Regina closes her eyes as Nick dots his sentence with a period, marking the finality and allowing the magic to be worked. The words light up, along with the rest of the book, and soon there is a flash of light, changing everything back to how it was. 

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Regina is still lying on the ground, but with no wound, as Nick and Karley stand over her. She opens her eyes, looking up at her children. "Nick? Karley?" Regina looks down, checking her stomach for blood, but there is none. She jumps up and brings them both into a hug. "You did it."

From behind them, Emma and the Sorcerer's Apprentice also get to their feet. "No, Mom. We did." Nick smiles.

Robin Hood then comes running from around the corner, relieved to see Regina, bringing her into a hug.

"Hook." Emma remembers the state of Killian's fate and begins to run to the apartment. 

* * *

"Where is he!?" Emma exclaims as soon as she runs into the apartment. "Where's Hook?"

Snow, David, and Avia break from their hug, turning to Emma. Avia points into the kitchen. "He was there - "

"Right before we got dragged away." David finishes.

They look into the empty kitchen which only contains the storybook. "Everyone reappeared where they were before this whole mess started." Emma says, adamantly, worried that Killian didn't make it through. "No."

"Yeah, sorry about the mess." Killian says from upstairs. They all look up, relieved to see the pirate. "I really needed to find that book. And I'm usually a bit tidier." He jokes.

Avia laughs as her parents bring her in close while Emma runs upstairs. "Killian." She hugs him close, causing them to fall back on her bed, laughing.

Emma sits up, still on top of Killian. "How many times do I have to tell you, love?" He asks with a smug smirk. "I'm a survivor. Look, I didn't mean to cause any panic. I awoke moments before your parents and sister and came up here, looking for the boy."

"It's fine. Everything is fine. I'm just - " Emma pauses, staring longingly at the pirate. " - I'm just glad you are, too." She sighs, relieved.

"What is it?" Killian asks, seeing her deep in thought.

Emma sits up all the way, pulling Killian up with her. "When I - " She closes her eyes, remembering that dreadful moment that changed everything. " - watched you die, I was afraid I was never gonna get a chance to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

Emma smiles. "I - " But Emma chickens out... again. " - want to thank you for sacrificing yourself." She says, disappointing Killian. "Nick and I wouldn't have succeeded without you."

Killian nods. "Of course, love. It's all in a day's work for a hero."

The two simply smile at one another, bringing one another closer. 

* * *

Inside his shop, Rumple is lying on the floor while Isaac is standing behind the counter. He spots Rumple's car keys on the counter and grabs them, quickly making a run for it.

"No." Rumple panics. "Wait a minute." Isaac turns around, seeing Rumple struggle to move as he clutches his chest. With the help of the counter, Rumple manages to stand to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry - can't risk that bum ticker of yours slowing me down." Isaac starts for the door just as Belle walks in. "He's all yours, lady." He says before leaving the shop.

Belle closes the door, clearly enraged by what happened. "Belle." Rumple says, relieved. "You came back for me."

"I came back to make sure you weren't going to try to hurt anyone else." Belle says, storming furiously towards her husband.

"No, Belle. You don't understand." Rumple tries to reach for her, but Belle pulls away. "I only did what I - I thought was - " He groans out painfully, falling back onto the floor.

"Rumple?" Belle crouches down beside him, looking worried. 

* * *

Heading towards the town line, Isaac is speeding down the road in Rumplestiltskin's car. As he makes his way closer to the exit, he is cut off by the sheriff's vehicle and is forced to brake.

Isaac lets out a long, defeated sigh when David steps out of the car. David opens the car door and forces Isaac out. Once out, he is faced by Snow and Avia, who clearly look unhappy. David grabs Isaac's satchel and begins to sift through it. "Wait." Isaac grabs the newspaper inside. "I need to see - " He opens the paper to the miscellaneous bestsellers page.

"Not on that list?" Avia questions.

David grabs Isaac's arm and leads him towards the sheriff's car as Snow and Avia follow. "No best-seller, no fan, no awards."

"It's all gone." Isaac utters, disappointed. "My life."

David pushes Isaac against the car as Snow and Avia approach the former Author. "I need to know." Snow says, bewildered. "Years ago, you set us on a path to hurt Maleficent and her daughter." She places her arm around Avia, bringing her close.

"Why'd you want to hurt us so badly?" David asks.

"The truth, 'Charming'?" Isaac glares. "It's not you, but who you represent." He admits. "You remind me of a boss that I once had."

"One bad boss started all this?"

"A lifetime of bad bosses - of people like you, who fancy themselves heroes, pushing around people like me. It was my turn to win. To be the hero."

"But you became a villain." Snow points out. "Cause that's what villains do - they make themselves happy at the expense of others. But it just makes them more unhappy. I know what it is to feel your heart go dark. And that - " Snow shakes her head. " - that isn't something to idolize. It's something to pity."

Snow grabs her daughter's hand, leading her away, while Isaac is forced to reflect upon what he's just been told. 

* * *

Inside the mayoral's office, Nick is sitting in front of both books, 'Once Upon A Time' and 'Heroes and Villains' while holding his new enchanted quill.

"It is tempting, is it not?" The Sorcerer's Apprentice says as he enters the room. "The power of the quill?"

"I just keep thinking - maybe I could use it just one more time." Nick wonders. "I could take away Avia's darkness, and I - " He sighs. " - I could bring back my dad."

"Nicholas - " The Apprentice sits down. " - not even an Author can bring back the dead, no matter how much they might wish it."

"But Hook was dead, and then I brought him back to life - "

"Hook's death was never real. That was a fiction created by Isaac. And now, thanks to you, that fiction has been erased." The Apprentice opens the 'Heroes and Villains' book, revealing all the pages to be blank. "You see? All gone."

"Then, what about Avia? She doesn't deserve to have evil inside of her."

"Unfortunately, magic comes with a price, and our dear Avia is facing that price. But with the help of her family and friends, it seems she is choosing the side of good. Evil is inside all of us, Nicholas" The Apprentice reminds the boy. "It's what we do with that evil that makes us who we are. We choose our fate." The Apprentice explains. "Now, this book, these stories - " He opens the book 'Once Upon A Time.' " - can never be erased, because they are more than stories. They are the truth. And the truth is what you must write." He says as Nick listens carefully. "I hope that you can resist the temptation of the quill." Nick looks at the quill in his hand. "The power to change reality is only outweighed by the cost."

Nick then decides to snap the quill in half. "No one should have that much power."

The Apprentice smiles softly at the boy. "It would seem that, this time, we have found the right person for the job." 

* * *

Back at the shop, Rumple finally comes to, sitting up just slightly. Belle is still kneeling next to him - the dagger resting close to her side.

"Hey. What's happening?" Belle demands, seeing the pain etched on Rumple's face.

"It's my heart." Rumple strains. "The last human fleck of red is disappearing."

Belle furrows her brows, realizing what that means. "Your ability to love."

"At least, in the end I got one last taste." He breathes heavily, staring deeply into Belle's eyes. "We were happy in there." He speaks of the love they had in Isaac's book. "We were in love."

Belle chuckles softly. "I was already in love." She sadly points out. "Everything we had in the book, you could have had here. You could have been a good man with a good marriage for real. Why wasn't it good enough?"

"Because I didn't believe it." Rumple admits, brokenhearted. "Who could ever love me?" He asks as he caresses her cheek.

"I knew what I was getting, Rumple. I wasn't going to pull back."

"But I made you do just that." He inhales shakily. "There's a whole world out there, Belle, for you. Go with Will."

"I don't love Will." Belle admits, bluntly, tears forming in her eyes. "And I'm not letting you die alone."

Rumple lets out a sob as he leans his forehead onto Belle's. Seeing his dagger, he reaches for it and grabs it. "Go far away. When the man is gone - " He throws the dagger back down on the floor. " - only the Dark One remains." He says still in deep pain and worry. "And that is more - " He groans, gasping. " - that's more dangerous than - you can ever imagi - " Unable to keep himself up any longer, Rumple falls back onto the floor.

"Rumple!" Rumple struggles to breathe and eventually passes out. "Rumple!" 

* * *

Over at Granny's Diner, the book 'Once Upon A Time' is open to the image of Snow White kissing Prince Charming after he's just woken her up from the sleeping curse. Regina, Karley, and Nick are sitting together in a booth, looking through the book.

Throughout the diner, most of the townspeople are celebrating their return. The dwarfs are once again back at seven.

Robin Hood walks in and greets Regina with a kiss and sits opposite of her and her kids. "So, not to puncture the party, but did you check on Zelena?" He asks.

Regina nods. "Still locked up, still pregnant. But that's something we'll be able to deal with." She smiles.

"Together." Robin adds, taking her hand. "So, Will is looking after Roland. Perhaps I could take you for a walk in the moonlight?"

Regina chuckles. "Perhaps." She kisses both Nick and Karley on their heads before she stands from the booth and follows Robin out of the diner.

"I didn't mean to kill you." David says to Killian as he stands nearby with his family. Killian and Emma are holding each other close, while Avia stands near her parents, smiling down at her sleeping baby brother who is in his stroller. "Though, to be fair, I didn't have a heart." David narrows his eyes at his wife.

"So, it's my fault?" Snow asks. "What I think he means to say is we are sorry."

"Eh, you don't need to be sorry." Killian assures them. "Although I do intend to hold it over your heads for a very long time." He teases.

Avia looks sheepishly at her sister. "And I'm sorry for trying to kill you with a fireball." Emma stifles a laugh. "Being like that - " She shutters. " - has made me realize that I never want to be evil."

Emma grabs her sister's hand and playfully pulls her into her side. "Good." She says as they all smile at them. "I think we all know what happened in that world was not real. Although, seeing you guys as real villains made me sorry for holding a grudge against you for so long."

Snow smiles and brings Emma into a heartfelt hug, squishing Avia in the middle. "Ah. Still here, people." She groans, making them laugh.

Over her mother's shoulder, Emma sees Lily at the counter looking their way, feeling out of place. "Give me a second." Emma tells them before approaching Lily.

Snow brings Avia into her, resting her chin on top her daughter's head. Avia looks curiously up at her dad. "Hm. Are we really sure I'm not James' kid considering - " David and Snow scoff, knowing Avia is just trying to tease them. David glares at his daughter and grabs her hand, pulling her into him, tickling her.

"Hey." Emma says to Lily. "What's up? Something wrong?"

Lily holds up her moon-shaped necklace. "Do you remember this?"

"Yeah." Emma grimaces. "I nearly got hepatitis stealing it back from your boyfriend's rat-infested place."

"It's a piece of the egg I was hatched from. It's also the only clue I have as to who my father is."

"Have you asked your mother?"

"She doesn't know, either."

"What?" Emma exclaims, confused.

"It's a dragon thing. You know, it happened in dragon form." Lily explains.

"Do you want to find him?"

"Do you mind if I stick around Storybrooke and look?"

"I think that'd be great."

The celebration comes to a halt when Belle rushes in. "Rumple - his heart. He said it's almost gone. And, uh, he said we're in danger."

Everyone looks around in confusion and worry. 

* * *

Inside Mr. Gold's shop, the group is gathered around the unconscious Dark One, watching as the Apprentice sets the hatbox down beside him.

"He tried to use the hat to free himself from the dagger." Killian recalls.

"This is not unlike that." The Apprentice says. "We're pulling the darkness from him and containing it."

"Does that mean that his heart will be healed?" Belle asks.

"Perhaps - if the strength is there. This is more dark power than the hat has ever been asked to contain."

"Do what you need to do." Emma tells him.

"'Purest evil, blackest bloom, darkness, too, can find its doom.'" The Apprentice reaches into Rumple's chest and removes the Dark One's heart. He then waves his spare hand over the hatbox and allows it to undergo the full transition into the Sorcerer's hat. Avia steps back into her parents, still fearing the hat she was almost sucked into. The Apprentice picks it up and turns the hat on its side. "'Never dying, but contained, bound inside the falcon's chamber, shorn of anger, thornless danger, there forever to remain.'" When he finishes the spell, the light from inside the hat begins to take in the blackness from Rumple's heart. Rumplestiltskin's name on the dagger then disappears as the darkness exits the heart in swirls and into the portal-like container. Once finished, the portal closes and Rumple's heart is entirely white. The Apprentice places the hat back down on the floor, and then places Rumple's heart back into his chest. He looks at the empty dagger.

"He's barely breathing." Belle worries.

"Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One for centuries." The Apprentice states, standing back up. "His return to the man he used to be will not be easy." He waves his hand, casting a spell over Rumple's body. "This will preserve him until we discern if we can help him."

"'If'?"

Suddenly, the hatbox begins to glow violently. "Everybody step back." Emma warns.

Watching in confusion, the box begins to rattle uncontrollably because of the darkness inside it, causing the darkness to bursts back out. It flies at the Sorcerer's Apprentice, holding him still and forcing its way down his throat. With the darkness now inside him, his eyes turn black, but Emma quickly attacks it by using her light magic. The magic emanates from her hands and hits the Apprentice, forcing him to his knees and making the darkness exit his body. They all watch as it slithers out into the letterbox through the door and into the town.

"We have to go after it!" Avia shouts, running out the door to follow.

"Wait!" Snow and David shout. "Avia!" They run after their daughter.

"I'll be right there!" Emma tells them as Karley and Nick follow. "Help me make him comfortable." Emma says quickly to Killian. They pick up the old man and walk to the back of the shop, laying him down on the cot. "What was that?" She asks the Apprentice with the Dark One's dagger in her hand.

"Long before - " The Apprentice begins to explain, weakly. " - your stories began, the Sorcerer battled the darkness. He was able to keep it from consuming the realms. He tethered it to a human soul that could be controlled with a dagger."

Emma looks down at the dagger in her hand. "The Dark One."

"The Sorcerer is the only one with the power to destroy the darkness once and for all before it destroys everything."

"Where is he? Who is he?"

"He's far, far from here." The Apprentice reveals. "Fine him. His name is Merlin. You must stop - " The Apprentice stares off, taking his final breath. " - the darkness." 

* * *

In the middle of Main Street, Killian and Emma run to where Snow, David, Avia, Nick, and Karley are standing in the middle of the street, looking around.

"Where is it!?" Emma asks.

"We don't know." David tells her.

"It just disappeared into the night." Snow adds.

Regina and Robin walk up. "Hey, what's going on?" Regina asks.

"The Dark One - it's no longer tethered to the crocodile." Killian informs them.

"What!?" Regina exclaims. "Where the hell is it?"

They continue to look around, hearing slow-moving whispers nearby. "Am I the only one who hears that?" Avia whispers, nervously.

"No. It hasn't gone anywhere." Emma realizes. "The darkness - it's surrounding us."

As they continue looking around, Avia looks up and gasps finding the darkness swirling towards her. It begins to wrap itself around her, constricting her from moving. "Avia!" Snow screams.

"The darkness is inside her - " Nick shouts. " - it's attaching itself to her!"

"What's it doing!?" Karley yells.

"What darkness does - " Emma concludes, confounded, as she watches the darkness attempt to possess her sister. " - snuffing out the light. It's removing the good she has in her and replacing it."

"No. Not this time." David tries to run towards it to save Avia, but the darkness pushes him back into the pavement.

"David!" Snow grabs her husband, helping him up.

"That's not gonna work on this thing!" Emma shouts at her father. Avia is in the middle of the darkness, trying desperately to free herself. "The Apprentice told me we have to do what the Sorcerer did! We have to tether it to a person to contain it!" With the dagger in her hand, Emma starts to approach it.

"Emma!" Avia screams. "No!"

"I have always protected you, Avia! You never asked for this! This was beyond your control!" Emma shouts, desperately for her sister to understand what she's about to do. "I protected you then and I'm protecting you now!" Emma turns to Snow and David, who are holding on to each other, staring at their daughters in confusion and angst. "She's just a kid." She cries out to them. "You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once. Now, I have to do it for Avia. And, this time, I am certain you'll figure out a way to get the darkness out of me again... as heroes."

"Emma!" Killian runs over to her. "Emma, please!" He begs. "Don't do this. We can figure out another way."

Emma stares brokenheartedly at the man she cares so deeply about. "I love you." She finally confesses. "But this is something I have to do." She then pushes Killian away and launches the dagger into the darkness.

"Emma, no!" Avia yells. Everyone stares in shock as the darkness detaches itself from Avia and latches itself to Emma, writhing down her outstretched arm before beginning to swarm her entirely. "Emma!" Avia cries out.

Emma looks through the darkness, finding Avia's tearful eyes. "I love you, Avia." As the darkness begins to consume her, Emma stares with stoic eyes at her loved ones, feeling the darkness through her body.

The darkness continues spinning with Emma inside and then, in a bright flash of light, it completely disappears. "Emma!" Avia cries out as their parents and the rest of the group stare at the pavement where Emma used to be. The dagger then falls violently to the ground, revealing it's new Dark One on the blade.

 _Emma Swan_.


	51. Darkness has a Name and a Price

Minneapolis / Thirteen Years Ago...

Inside a movie theater, showing the screening of The Sword in the Stone, a woman is pocketing an Apollo candy bar before proceeding to take her popcorn and her drink inside the theater, passing a group of kids, big and small of all ages, as she walks by.

Ten-Year-Old Emma Swan is among them, holding the tiniest of the group, her two and half year old sister, Avia Swan. It wasn't long ago that Avia was released from the hospital since being found on the side of a highway with her big sister two years ago. Emma wasn't allowed to see her sister as often as she wanted once they were able to pry her away. But once Avia entered the group home, Emma never left her side.

And as they are walking towards the theater, Emma looks over at the concession stand and watches sadly as other children get snacks for the film.

When they walk inside, Emma places Avia into one of the theater seats, but before she takes her own, Emma, out of the corner of her eye, spots a woman taking off her coat, revealing the Apollo candy bar inside her pocket. Emma turns to Avia and holds her finger to her lips, signaling for Avia to stay quiet. Avia watches as her sister looks around to make sure no one is watching her before she slowly sneaks over to the woman and takes the candy bar from the coat pocket. With a large grin of a success upon her face, Emma walks back over and sits down next to Avia. But just before she is able to unwrap the candy bar -

"Don't." A voice says sternly.

Emma is startled and looks up to find an usher staring back at her. "What?"

"Don't." The usher repeats.

Emma lets out a heavy sigh, realizing she's been caught stealing the candy bar. "Look, I just wanted my sister to have something to eat. I didn't - "

The usher sits down in the vacant seat next to her. "I wasn't talking about the candy bar, Emma."

Emma furrows her brows in confusion, knowing she's never met this man before. "How do you know my name?"

"I know many things. And I'm here to tell you don't do it."

"I don't understand."

"When you do something that you're not supposed to do, even if you do it for the right reasons, bad things will happen, Emma. Bad things." He warns her. "And you wouldn't want those bad things to affect Avia now, would you?" Emma glances at Avia, who is entranced by the movie playing on the screen. It shows a young animated Arthur attempting to pull the sword from the stone. "One day you'll have the opportunity to remove Excalibur from its stone." He explains as Emma looks at the screen. "But you mustn't. Leave the sword alone."

"Shh!" A girl hushes from the front.

Emma turns to the girl, but when she looks back it seems the usher has vanished. She grows deeply confused and looks around, but she doesn't see him. Letting out a heavy sigh, assuming she imagine this man, Emma continues to unwrap the candy bar in her hand and breaks it in half, handing one half to her little sister. Avia smiles happily as she takes a big bite of the chocolate while she and Emma continue to watch the movie.

Young Arthur finally succeeds at removing the sword and becomes the King. 

* * *

Camelot...

Three knights are riding across the countryside, geared towards somewhere specific. They soon make it onto a dirt road which leads them to a small beach beside a lake where they dismount from their horses.

"Is this the place, Lancelot?" The knight, Arthur, asks his fellow knight.

"Have faith, Arthur." Lancelot says, stepping next to his friend. "Merlin's prophecy was quite clear. This is it."

Arthur points out in front of him to a lone horse on the other side of the lake. "But the prophecy isn't what I'm worried about. Someone beat us here." He then draws out his sword as Lancelot and Sir Percival do the same as they make their way into the woods where they find Excalibur resting in its stone.

"You're too late." Another fellow knight, Sir Kay, tells them as he walks into their view.

"Sir Kay, do not give in to dark temptation." Arthur warns. "That sword is not yours to take."

"Why not? Because of some prophecy from some old wizard?" He scoffs. "So, I should accept you as my King? No, thank you. I just need to take what I want, and then I shall be the greatest King in all the realms." He says, smugly. The three knights watch in anticipation as Sir Kay wraps his hands around the sword's hilt, and tries his hardest to pull the sword from the stone. But doing this causes the red jewel on the hilt to glow and then, suddenly, Sir Kay explodes into a pile of dust, and Excalibur remains in its stone.

The others stand shocked, looking down at the dust that once stood their fellow knight. "Your turn." Lancelot bluntly says to Arthur.

"I suppose it is." Arthur approaches the stone and the sword with caution before wrapping his own hands around Excalibur's handle. With ease and slowness he pulls the sword free. But their faces all fall when they see that the sword is incomplete, missing a piece from the end.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is all there is." Arthur says, astonished.

"How will you take the throne with half the sword?" Percival wonders. "What will you tell the people?"

Arthur ponders for a moment as he studies the sword. "Nothing." He decides, looking back up at his fellow knights. "All they need to know is they now have a King. In the meantime, we have a new quest to begin. We must make Excalibur whole. We must find the other half." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Remaining on the pavement, the Dark One's dagger, which now reads 'Emma Swan,' is resting where Emma once was. Avia slowly steps away from her parents, who are standing in shock, and walks over to the dagger. She falls to her knees and stares stoically at the dagger.

"How could she be so stupid!?" Regina exclaims, furiously.

"Regina!" David scolds.

"Well, there had to be another way." She insists.

"There wasn't." Snow tearfully argues. "That thing was going to kill Avia."

"And now she's the - "

"- Dark One." Karley interrupts her brother.

"Now she's a problem - for all of us." Regina amends.

"She's still good." Snow insists, sternly.

"I hope so. It's not like she rode off on a unicorn. She got sucked up by a vortex of evil."

"Where is she?" Robin wonders. "Where's she gone?"

"It doesn't really matter." Killian tells them, sharply. "If we can't find her, I can damn well bring her to me." He starts to walk towards the dagger, and attempts to reach for it.

"No!" Avia shouts. She quickly grabs the dagger before Killian can and moves it away from him. "No! You're not controlling my sister with this! She's not some puppet now! She's still Emma! She's still my sister!"

Killian sighs. "I know, Avia. But with it it may be our only way of finding Emma. She is connected to this dagger now." He watches as Avia looks down at the dagger in her hands, letting a tear fall onto the blade. "We can't find her without it." With a shaking hand, Avia slowly holds out the dagger which Killian gratefully accepts. He follows Avia, who sighs in defeat, as she walks towards her parents awaiting arms. Killian then takes a deep breath before lifting the dagger out in front of him. Avia drops her head into her father's chest, unable to watch. "Dark One, with this dagger, I command thee - return!" But when nothing happens, everyone's faces fall, realizing that Emma is no longer in this world. David closes his eyes, and drops a kiss onto his wife's temple as he holds her and Avia close. "Dark One, appear!" Killian demands loudly.

Regina sighs. "Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, 'Guyliner.'" She orders. "I thought you knew the dagger's rules."

"With it, I can summon the Dark One from any corner of the world." Killian says, turning back to the group.

"Well, there's your answer." Regina clarifies. "She's not _in_ this world." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Inside a clearing of the woods is a round seal in the ground which is to be the Vault of the Dark One. It opens and an inky blackness begins to pour into the center, soon forming into our Dark Savior - Emma Swan - our new Dark One.

She stands on top, dressed in an unfamiliar grey robe, and looking around in deep befuddlement. "Where am I?" She wonders to herself. She then becomes alarmed when she hears whistling coming from behind her. "Who's there!?" Emma removes her hood and turns around to find our former Dark One - Rumplestiltskin - in all his dark glory. "You're supposed to be in Storybrooke. You were in a coma."

Rumplestiltskin laughs. "Ah, yes, I am. Or, uh, rather, uh, he is."

Emma frowns, puzzled by this. "What are you?"

"I'm many things." He smiles, smugly. "I'm the voice in your head, the Dark One's powers inside you, inside all the Dark Ones. Rumplestiltskin is but one of many." Emma continues to look around and looks down at her appearance while the imp speaks. "Perhaps I can be another. How about Gorgon the Invincible?" He transforms himself into the Gorgon, shooting fire from his mouth as he roars loudly.

Emma bends down, shielding herself. "Gold! Stop!"

The Darkness then settles back on Rumple. "Yes, probably easier this way." Emma stands up, stepping down from the vault. "Now, are you ready to begin?"

"Begin what?" Emma asks as she continues to try and gain sense of her surroundings.

"Well, learning to be the Dark One, of course. Think of me as your guide, but only till you've learned to embrace your powers."

Emma turns, looking sternly at the imp. "I will never embrace the darkness."

"Ah, they all say that!" He exclaims, amused. "Everyone who sips from this well enjoys the taste too much. The only way to stop it is to be stopped. This is the fate of all Dark Ones." Emma decides to ignore him and begins to walk away. "You can't just walk away from it." Rumple then appears in front of Emma, stopping her.

Emma sighs. "I'm in the Enchanted Forest now, which means Merlin can't be far from here, and the Apprentice told me he can destroy the darkness. So, I'm going to find him."

"Merlin?" Rumple questions. "Oh, you're better off with me."

"No, I'll never be like all of you!" She shouts. "I'll never hurt the people I love - the people who love me."

Emma proceeds to walk through the vision and continues on her quest to find Merlin. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

In the back room of Mr. Gold's shop lies a very weak Sorcerer's Apprentice with Blue tending to him.

"Apprentice, that monstrosity took Emma." Killian says as he walks in with the gang following him. "Where did they go?"

"She is now where all darkness is born - " The Apprentice says weakly. " - in your realm."

"Well, take us there." The pirate demands.

"I am too weak now. But this - " The Apprentice waves his hand, and magically reveals his wand. " - will help. It is a gift from the Sorcerer, from Merlin - " He chuckles. " on the day I became his Apprentice. In it is all the light magic."

"It can take us to our daughter?" Snow asks.

"Not on its own. In order to cross realms, it must be wielded as it was forged - with both sides of the coin - the light and the dark." The Apprentice then takes his final breath and drops the wand on the floor.

"Guess that's my cue." Regina says as she proceeds to pick up the wand. She aims it upwards, attempting to harness its magic, but nothing happens. She then takes a deep breath and tries again, straining herself.

"Enough - " Killian says, angrily. " - you're gonna embarrass yourself and waste our time."

"Watch it!" Regina glares. "I know what I'm doing."

"Well, that's not enough. You heard the man. It needs darkness and you've gone soft."

Regina drops her hand down, lowering the wand."You want to see soft?" She threatens. "Why don't I use that hook to show you your intestines?"

"Well, you've the fire, love, but not the blackness, not anymore." Killian growls. "How's this for irony? You've done too much good."

"Okay! Stop!" Avia shouts. "It's me. I have to do it."

Snow and David look down at their daughter in confusion. "Avia, what are you talking about?" Snow asks.

Avia give her parents a sympathetic look. "The Apprentice said so himself - light and dark. I have both inside of me."

David steps up, unwilling to let his daughter do this. "Avia, no. We can't let you embrace the darkness."

Avia sighs. "Dad, this is the only time that I'm glad this happened to me. If it means I can save Emma, then I'm going to do it. God knows Emma has saved me, all of us, too many times to count. I have to do this for her. And - " Avia looks up at her mother, who looks back, disheartened. " - you have to let me."

"Avia - "

"Dad, I promise I won't embrace the darkness. I'm just using what you gave me. So, let me put that to good use." David sighs, knowing no matter how much he fought his daughter on this, he wasn't going to win. She's as stubborn as her sister and mother. So, he didn't stand a chance. David simply nods and steps back, taking Snow's hand as their worry fills. Avia looks at Regina, holding out her hand. "Regina?"

Regina looks firmly at the girl. "Are you sure about this?"

Avia nods. "I'm sure." Regina slowly hands the wand to Avia, and as soon as Avia grabs it, sparks begin to shoot out. Everyone gasps with widened eyes, expecting the worst. But when the sparks disappear, Avia is left with the same defeat Regina felt. "I don't understand. It should have worked. Why didn't it work?"

Blue stands, smiling softly. "Because, Avia, you no longer have darkness inside of you." Everyone looks at the fairy, baffled. "When Emma saved you from the darkness, she also took in your darkness. There is only light magic inside of you now."

Avia sighs heavily, dropping the wand. "Is it bad that I want it back?" She asks, helplessly.

Everyone shakes their head, slightly amused. Snow rolls her eyes and pulls Avia into her. "Yes." She answers for everyone, relieved to know at least one of her daughter's are rid of the darkness.

Avia frowns as she looks down at the wand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We just need someone else." Killian ponders for a moment before an idea comes to his mind. He looks at Regina. "We need someone who has opened a portal before. Someone even more dark. We need someone wicked."

Regina's eyes widen slightly when she realizes who he is speaking of. "No." She refuses. "No, no, not my sister. That witch is more than wicked. She's deranged."

"For Emma, it's worth the risk." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

As Emma continues her journey through the forest, she comes across a Peddler, who is having trouble with his wagon which is filled with all sorts of heavy 'treasures.'

"Hey!" She calls out, running towards the man. "Excuse me! I need help!" The peddler stops, turning to her. "I need directions to Camelot. Do you know the way?"

"Of course." The Peddler shrugs. "It'll only cost you two pieces of silver."

"I, uh, don't have any silver." Emma stammers.

"Three pieces now." The Peddler grins.

"I'm in a hurry."

"Four."

"Just tell me!" Emma shouts.

Suddenly, the peddler's throat is constricted and he's lifted up in the air with magic. He grabs at his throat while Emma looks on, perplexed by what's happening. "What are you doing?" He strains.

"I'm not doing anything."

The vision of Rumple then appears, startling her. "But of course you are."

Emma's eyes widen, finding Rumple's hand out, making a strangling gesture at the Peddler. "Stop."

"It's not me doing this, dearie. It's you." Emma narrows her eyes at the imp before glancing down at her shaking hand which is matching the same gesture as Rumple's. With much effort, she forces herself to stop, and the Peddler finally drops to the ground. But Emma can't seem to stop her hand from shaking while the Peddler runs away, scared. "So, did you enjoy it - your first taste of darkness?"

Emma just stands, emotionless, unsure of how to react. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

In another room inside Mr. Gold's shop, Rumplestiltskin remains in a coma while Belle watches over him, gently stroking his forehead with the back of her hand.

Blue walks in, seeing this. "Belle." She sighs, feeling sorry for the former maid. "You should go and help them with Emma." She suggests. "You're resourceful. They could use you, even if they don't know it yet."

Belle stands up, looking sullen. "If he goes, I want to be here with him."

Blue holds out her hand and, with her wand, a bell jar appears magically containing a hovering red rose inside. Belle takes it, looking quizzically at it. "This rose is now linked to your beast, Belle. As long as it still has petals, he lives. Now go."

With much reluctance, yet gratefulness, Belle does as she is told and proceeds to leave the shop to help the others. 

* * *

Inside her cell beneath the hospital, Zelena is sitting on top her cot meditating when an already annoyed Regina walks in with the Apprentice's wand, followed by Killian and Robin.

Zelena looks at her sister, but quickly closes her eyes again. "Regina, dear, I'm trying to meditate." She states calmly. Regina rolls her eyes. "It's good for the baby. Please go. You're ruining my chi."

"We need your help." Killian reveals, surprising the Wicked Witch.

Zelena laughs, standing up. "Wow. You must be really desperate. Unless, of course - " She steps closer to Robin. " - someone was just looking for an excuse to come and see me." She says, flirtatiously.

Regina grabs Zelena's arm, pulling her away from her man. "Careful." She warns.

Zelena pulls away and steps back, curious to what they need from her. "What is it, then?"

"Something's happened to Emma." Robin tells her. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"Leave me alone." Emma begs the vision of Rumple as she treks through the forest. "I don't need you."

"That maple tree ahead - " Rumple points. " - we've passed it three times already." Emma slows her pace and looks at the tree, recognizing it. "You're going around in circles, dearie. Now, I can help you - if you let me."

"I'm not using dark magic." Emma refuses.

"I didn't say I was gonna use magic. If you want to find Merlin, just ask, and find him you shall."

Emma stops walking and turns to the smug imp, giving in. "Fine. How do I find Merlin?"

"I'm glad you asked." Rumple smiles. "There's a magical force that can lead you wherever you need to be." He explains. "Now, if you'll allow me, I can show you where to find it."

Intrigued, Emma steps closer. "I'm listening."

"Excellent. Now, imagine a mirrored lake, a tall tree with low-hanging branches that loom over it. Above it, a beautiful blue sky. Now, picture it in your mind's eye. Picture it clearly." He grins.

"Okay." Emma closes her eyes and begins to picture Rumple's image. Suddenly, she is transported to the exact lake. "What?" She exclaims, realizing what she's done. "I said don't use magic!"

Rumple appears next to her, giggling menacingly. "I didn't, dearie. You did. Congratulations on your first magical transportation."

"You tricked me."

Rumple chuckles. "Of course I did! I'm a Dark One."

"Go away." Emma glares in disgust.

"Ah, I don't think you want that. Look." He points out in front of them of a flying blue light across the lake. "The Will-O'-The-Wisp. Now, if you want to find Merlin, I would catch it."

Emma ponders for a moment, but she soon chases after it, knowing it's the only way of finding Merlin and getting rid of her darkness for good. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

"Wow." Zelena says, having just been told what happened to Emma. "That is quite a mess."

"Help us." Robin pleads. "We can rid the world of this darkness once and for all. Don't you want that for our child?"

" _My_ child, and mine alone." Zelena corrects him. "I'm doing all the work. You were just an unwilling pawn in its creation."

" _Quite_ unwilling." Robin assures her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't enjoy it." Zelena looks over at Regina, who has been standing quiet, peeved to even be there. "You know, I'm not sure what you see in him."

"You know, you can still deliver a baby without a tongue." Regina threatens as she raises her hand.

"Okay - " Killian quickly steps in, having heard enough. " - enough family squabbling. Are you gonna help us find Emma or not?" He asks Zelena.

"Of course." Zelena says, surprising them.

"What?" Regina asks.

"Well, pregnancy's changed me, dear. I'm going to do whatever I can to free Emma of the darkness. Just let me see that wand." Regina narrows her eyes at the witch, hesitating. "Don't worry." Zelena shows the cuff on her wrist. "This little love bracelet you put on me neutralizes my magic. I am powerless." Regina slowly hands the wand over and Zelena begins to inspect it. She smiles, mesmerized by the wand. "Ah, yes, so simple. You simply need an object that guides the portal to its destination, something that belonged to Emma, something meaningful to her."

"Fine." Regina takes back the wand. "That we can do."

"No, you can't. Your magic isn't powerful enough."

"Can you make it work?" Killian asks, angrily.

"I believe so. There's just a teeny something standing in my way." Zelena chuckles, showing off her cuff again.

"Never." Regina then turns around and walks out of the cell with Robin following closely behind.

"Wow." Zelena says to Killian. "She really holds a grudge, doesn't she? You know, you should talk to her because I may be your only way to find Emma." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

The wisp continues to fly through the woods while Emma chases it. However, when she nears it, someone cuts into her path and grabs the wisp, stuffing it into their satchel.

"Hey!" Emma shouts when that person begins to run away with their bow and arrow in hand. "Hey, I need that! Stop!" Letting her emotions get the best of her, Emma raises her hand and uses her dark magic to make the thief stop, forcing them down to the ground. Emma's hand begins to shake uncontrollably while she groans out in annoyance. She starts to run towards the thief just as the redhead stands up and immediately aims her bow and arrow at Emma.

"Back off, lassie." She says, distinctively in a Scottish accent. "My aim is true. Don't test me."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." Emma assures her.

"So, that was just a wee magical love tap?" The redhead asks, sarcastically. Emma looks down at her hand of which the magic came. "Oh, I've met my share of witches. I know one when I see one, witch."

"No, I'm not a witch. I was just cursed with dark magic."

"And the difference is...?"

"I want to be rid of it." Emma says, desperately. She points to the thief's satchel. "The Will-O'-The-Wisp is the only way."

"You want to be rid of it?" The redhead questions.

"Desperately."

"Aye." The redhead nods, lowering her bow and arrow. "I know what that's like. It's a terrible fate to be cursed. Just be glad you're not a bear." Emma appears quizzical. The woman rolls her eyes. "Oh, never mind. Look, I wish I could help you, but I need the wisp, too, for my kingdom, for my family. So - " She drops her bow and arrow on the ground and raises her fists in a fighting stance. " - I'm afraid you're gonna have to fight me for it."

"What?" Emma looks confused.

"I'm willing to fight fair if you are. No magic."

The vision of Rumple appears next to Emma, grinning at the redhead. "I like her spunk. Break her neck."

"I'm not going to fight you." Emma says, firmly, ignoring Rumple.

"You're not?" The redhead asks, bewildered.

"Why not?" Rumple asks.

"Magic or no, that's giving in to the darkness, and I won't do it." Emma explains. "Go on, take it and get on your way. It's yours."

"Don't be trying to sucker-punch me." The redhead tells her.

"I'm not going to." Emma assures her. "Just go."

The redhead puts her fists down. "Thank you." She says, sincerely. "I'm Merida."

"Emma."

Merida begins picking up her weapons. "You're in dire straits, aren't you, Emma?"

"You could say that." Emma says, displeased.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to leave you. I can help."

"I don't think so."

"Well, maybe I can. You don't know much about the wisp, eh?" Merida asks, knowingly. "They're born in a magical place - the Hill of Stones. They answer your question when you bring them back home. It's about a day's trek from here. If we go together, I can get my help from the wisp, and maybe I can give it to you and you can get yours."

Emma smiles gratefully and begins to follow the redheaded princess. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Nick is sitting alone at Granny's Diner, reading a book, when Killian walks in. "Nicholas, you can fix this. You're the Author now. Use that pen. Write the darkness out of Emma. Bring her back."

"I broke it." Nick reveals much to Killian's dismay.

"You what?

"It's too much power. That's how the last Author got in trouble." Nick explains. "He stopped recording history and started using magic to change it. Emma wouldn't want me to."

Killian sighs, knowing Nick's right. "Honor." He glowers. "So, you won't break any rules, then?" Nick looks at Killian, clearly interested in what he has in mind. "What if there was a way - a dangerous way - to help Emma. Something your mother wouldn't like?"

Nick smirks. "I don't need her permission. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Good. Because our best bet is the person Regina hates most."

"Zelena."

"That's right." Killian confirms. "We're gonna break out the Wicked Witch." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Merida is busy wielding her sword around to cut down the plants in their path while Emma trails behind.

"You ever hear the phrase, 'slow and steady win the race'?" Emma asks.

"I don't have time for slow." Merida says as she continues to cut through plants violently.

"What exactly is your hurry?" Emma wonders. "Why do you need the wisp?"

Merida stops walking and turns to Emma. "My brothers - they were kidnapped by the united clans of my country. Just three wee, innocent boys." She exasperates. "Savages." She begins to wield her sword through more plants, continuing on. "Cause of me. My father is - was the king. And when he passed, the clans no longer approved of me being Queen. In my land, people - well, men - don't think a woman can lead."

"Oh, not just in your land." Emma informs her.

"Well, I'm gonna show them. I need the wisp to take me to my brothers, and when it does, I will save them, no matter the cost. If it's war the clans want, it's war they'll get." Merida suddenly trips over a log, falling flat on her face.

Emma holds out her hand, helping the princess up. "You won't do your brothers any good passed out from exhaustion. When's the last time you slept?"

"What month is it?" Emma raises her brows, giving the princess a stern look. "Fine." Merida gives in. "We can make camp. But just until first light." 

* * *

It's now night time in the Enchanted Forest and Merida is sleeping on the forest grounds using her cloak to stay warm and clutching her sword firmly in her hands. Emma, however, is trying to do the same, but she finds herself unable to sleep.

Emma turns around to get more comfortable and is startled by the vision of Rumple. "Can't sleep?" Emma gasps. "Worry not." Rumple tells her. "Dark Ones don't need sleep." Emma flips over, ignoring him, but Rumple appears on her other side, causing her frustration. "That's why I spun straw. Passes the time. You need a hobby - something to take your mind off all the terrible things you're gonna do. Do you like knitting?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm doing good here." Emma tells him. "I'm helping Merida, and then when she's done with the wisp, it'll be my turn."

"The wisp isn't a toy you can share." Rumple informs her. "She can't just give it to you." Emma appears stunned by this. "The person who whispers to it becomes its owner forever."

"So, if I let her use it, I can never use it?"

"Not while her heart beats." He tempts.

"You want me to take it for myself." Emma realizes.

"I want you to start behaving like a Dark One!"

"You knew this would happen." Emma exclaims. "That's why you led me to her. You wanted me to betray Merida."

Merida, however, is lying awake, having heard everything, and looking incredibly worried. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

At the hospital, Nick enters the code on the door which grants him and Killian inside the underneath stairwell.

"Well done, lad. How'd you know the code?"

"My mom's good with magic." Nick tells him as they go down the stairs. "Not so much passwords. She uses either mine or Karley's birthdays for everything. You'd think she'd change it after a bank statement or two."

"So, what's the plan now?" Killian asks. "How do we get to her? The old Wookie prisoner gag?" He smirks, remembering their time in the alternate Enchanted Forest.

Nick scowls. "Nah. I never use the same trick twice. I've got another idea." 

* * *

While the severe nurse sits at her desk, Nick, who is holding a large drink, walks in.

"Hey, Nurse Ratched, is my mom here?" As Nick approaches the desk, he pretends to trip and causes his drink to spill onto the desk and the nurse.

She screams, standing up. "Nicholas!" She looks over at the janitor nearby. "You with the mop! A little help!"

"I'm so sorry." While Nick apologizes to the nurse as she begins to pick up the papers that fell from off her desk, Killian casually slides through the door and removes a certain key from its hook with his own hook. "It was an accident." As the janitor watches, Killian gives him a little wink as he proceeds to open Zelena's cell.

Inside, Zelena narrows her eyes in disappointment. "What do you want?"

Killian walks in, closing the door behind him. "I want your help with the wand."

"Ah, so this is a rogue mission." Zelena smiles, impressed. "I like it." She holds up her wrist where the cuff still is. "Go on, then. Take it off."

"Well, I'm gonna need some assurances first - that you're not gonna do anything unexpected."

Zelena clutches her pregnant stomach. "On my unborn child's life."

But Killian knows better than to believe her. "Afraid I'm gonna need some real assurances." Zelena's face falls as Killian removes a bottle from his pocket, popping the top.

"What's that?"

"This is a potion your sister gave me a long time ago."

"To do what?"

"To rip out a heart." Killian pours the potion over his hook which glows, enchanted.

"And why would she give you that?"

"Because she wanted me to take your mother's heart." Zelena frowns at this. "You can't be surprised your family's troubled. Now, then, this is probably gonna sting." Killian raises his hook and attempts to put his hook in her chest, but a blast of green magic suddenly sends him shooting backwards into the wall.

Zelena chuckles. "My family may be trouble, dearie, but we all know that a heart is a precious thing. And I cast a protection spell on mine eons ago." Killian struggles to get up, due to the blow. "So, you're gonna have to do better than that." Killian grimaces in pain. "Oh, I suppose you're right. It did sting." She suddenly removes the knife from his belt. "Now, then, do you want to see something really painful?" Zelena raises the knife over her head and Killian cowers down, assuming she is going to attack him. But Zelena cuts off her own hand instead, which falls on the floor.

"What the - "

Zelena crouches down and picks her hand up and the cuff easily slides off. "There. Much better." She stands back and uses her magic to reattach her hand. "You should have listened to my sister."

Nick opens the door just in time to see Zelena teleport away. "No!" 

* * *

Inside the mayoral's office, Avia and Karley are sitting on Regina's couch looking through the storybook in hopes of finding more on the Dark One while they listen to Regina scold Killian and Nick as Snow, David, and Belle stand behind her.

"You let her out!?" Regina exclaims furiously.

"Technically, I let her escape." Killian says.

"Moron!"

"Sweet." Karley whispers to Avia. "Finally the boy is the one being scolded." Avia chuckles lightly at this as she and Karley fist bump.

"Watch it, your majesty." Killian warns Regina. "At least I'm doing something to save Emma."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina asks, offended.

"Well, maybe you like being here without Emma now that you have light magic. Perhaps you want to be named the new Savior."

"Maybe you like having a hook." She in turn suggests, stepping threateningly up to the pirate. "Maybe you'd like another."

"Enough!" Snow exclaims. "Zelena's out. That is what matters, but not as much as finding Emma. Emma kept us united, and that is exactly how we are going to remain." She declares, sternly. "Come hell or high water, we are going to put our nonsense aside and find my daughter, okay?" Killian and Regina look at one another silently and begrudgingly agree to do so. "Okay. Where would Zelena go first?"

Regina ponders for a moment. "I know exactly where. Or more accurately, who she's after." 

* * *

Over at the Charmings' apartment, Robin comes downstairs from Avia's bedroom with a children's book in tow.

Regina then comes barging in. "Robin."

Robin quickly shushes her. "I finally got him asleep." He says, speaking about Roland.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Zelena. She got out." Regina reveals, shocking the man. "Come on." She urges. "We have to get Roland and go. The others are waiting." But Robin isn't quick to move. He just simply stares at her. "What?"

"No, I just like when you're concerned about me." He smiles lovingly, kissing her gently on the lips. But of course, Robin immediately feels the difference and steps back from her. "Zelena!"

The Wicked Witch waves her hand, ridding her magical disguise. The red head looks at the man with a smile. "Well done." She commends. "You really do love her, don't you?" Robin continues to stare at the witch in disgust. "Funny that you couldn't tell when I was glamoured as Marion, though."

"What do you want?"

"Why, you, dear. See, you're the key to everything for me." 

* * *

In the middle of town, Regina leads the group to where Zelena is waiting with Robin. He is linked to Zelena through a magical beam emanating from her hand.

"Hello, sis." Zelena greets Regina. "I see you've fixed the clock. It would be a shame to break it again." She says, remembering their little squabble a few months back when she revealed herself as Regina's sister. "Although, it might be fun to see Robin fly like one of his arrows."

"You lay another finger on him - "

"Oh, I'm not here to hurt Robin." Zelena interrupts, assuring her. "I'm here to trade him for the Apprentice's wand."

"What the hell do you want with this?" Regina wonders.

"I am tired of losing to you! You continue to get everything!" Zelena exclaims in frustration, only amusing Regina. "But now - now I have someone to love me and only me." She places her hand on her protruding belly. "See, this is my future, and I am not letting anyone take it from me or turn it against me. So, I am going as far away from you and Robin as possible - over the rainbow, where you can't follow."

"Back to Oz?" Regina realizes.

"I may have been feared and despised there, but at least I was free. At least I was in control. So, if you want your forest-smelling boyfriend to live through the way - " Regina looks at Robin who is struggling to breathe due to Zelena's magic. " - you will give me that wand."

Killian sees Regina considering it. "Don't even think about it."

"You can't, Regina. Please." Snow begs.

"I have to." Regina decides and hands Zelena the wand.

Zelena takes it, happily, and frees Robin of her magic. "Lovely." She says, staring at the wand in awe. Regina grabs Robin and brings him back to the group, safely. "Now, all it needs is a little direction." Zelena pulls out the Six Leaf Clover of Oz necklace and begins circling the wand around it. "A trinket from home. Now, see me do what you weren't powerful enough to do yourself."

The clover begins to glow and Zelena throws it far out with the wand, causing a green glow to emanate across Storybrooke's horizon. Storm clouds soon form in the sky and Zelena continues to use the wand to direct them, eventually forming a cyclone. As the spell completes, a sudden flash causes Zelena to stumble, giving Regina enough time to apprehend her and place the anti-magic cuff back onto her wrist, wrestling the wand off of her. David runs over and grabs Zelena by her arm, keeping her still.

"What the hell happened?" Killian asks.

Regina smirks. "What happened is I'm not stupid. I knew you could open that portal, but I also knew it would weaken you." She says smugly to Zelena. "See, there's one thing our family does well, sis, and that's exploit pain."

"So, does that mean - " Avia looks hopeful.

"We're gonna take Zelena's portal, but we're not taking it to Oz." She turns around to Snow, Avia, and Killian. "We're taking it to Emma."

Avia sighs in relief as Snow wraps her arms around her daughter, giving Regina a grateful smile. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Emma returns to her and Merida's camp with some food she's gathered, but only to find Merida's cloak still lying on the ground, making it as if the princess is still sleeping. But Emma looks suspiciously at it and pulls the cloak back to reveal a rock and few sticks.

"No!" Emma exclaims, shocked to see that Merida abandoned her. "No, no, no." She begins to panic.

"Oh, yes." The vision of Rumple appears, startling her yet again.

"Where is she?"

"Doing what you should be doing - taking care of herself first. If she gets to the Hill of Stones and whispers into that wisp, it's all over for you, dearie, unless you kill her."

"I'm not killing anyone." Emma refuses.

"Ah, you don't really mean that."

An idea suddenly comes to Emma and Rumple smirks knowing what she's about to ask. "What does the Hill of Stones look like?" She asks, curiously.

"You're not thinking of magicking there, are you?" He asks, amused.

"Tell me." Emma insists.

"I thought you didn't want to use Dark One magic."

"What does it look like?" Emma demands to know.

"Well, if you insist..." 

* * *

Merida is sitting in the center of the stone circle, whispering to the wisp that's inside her leather satchel.

"Please - Please take me to my brothers and save them." She whispers.

Emma, who has now magically transported herself to the location, sees the wisp fly out of Merida's satchel and becomes enraged. "No!" She exclaims as she runs up to the princess. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

Merida immediately aims her bow and arrow towards Emma. "Aye. That I do." Emma begins to walk in circles around her. "Stop. I don't know what kind of witch you are or what strange voices are in your wee head, but I heard everything."

"What's she saying?" The vision of Rumple grimaces. "Accent's a bit much, no?"

"You don't know what you heard." Emma tells her as she continues to walk in circles as Merida follows with her bow and arrow. "I can explain."

"I don't need your lies. I need this wisp and I need my brothers, so turn around and go."

"She's daring you." Rumple taunts as Emma continues to walk in circles, staring at the redhead princess, contemplating on what to do.

"Now get out of here." Merida orders Emma.

"Kill her."

"Don't test me, witch!"

"What are you waiting for, Dark One?" Rumple asks. "You know what you have to do. Now go ahead - " He now stands behind Emma, who has stopped and was now just staring coldly at Merida, finally letting the Darkness convince her to do what she's worked so hard not to. " - and rip her heart out." 

* * *

Storybrooke...

The cyclone makes its way through town, heading towards Granny's Diner where everyone is now inside preparing. Killian is staring out of the window while Zelena is being tied to a chair by Robin and David.

"Don't move." David orders the Wicked Witch.

"I'm not sure my insurance covers this place going airborne." Granny says as she walks out the back.

"We'll be fine." Regina assures her.

Avia steps up to Killian, looking outside at the destruction happening. "It's coming."

"How do you suggest we get this cyclone to take us to Emma and not to Oz?" Killian asks.

Regina grins. "Avia?"

Avia walks over to her bag and takes out Emma's baby blanket. Snow, who is holding baby Neal in her arms, furrows her brows down at the blanket. "Emma's baby blanket."

"Well, I couldn't carry her yellow bug."

"So, I suggested her blanket." Avia shrugs sheepishly. "Our blankets are the only meaningful things we ever had back then."

Snow smiles at her daughter, caressing her cheek. "Ready?" Regina asks them. Avia hands Regina the blanket and they all watch as she waves the Apprentice's wand over it, enchanting it. It begins to glow as the portal outside redirects itself towards its owner.

"Twister!" Grumpy shouts as he, Happy, and Doc barge into the diner.

"Leroy!" Snow exclaims. "It's okay. We summoned it."

"You did?"

"It's taking us to Emma."

"Out, dwarves." Regina orders. "Adults only."

"No!" Grumpy refuses.

"No?" Happy questions, confused.

"We're staying."

"We are?"

"We've been on the sidelines too long, sister, missed too many adventures." Grumpy explains to Snow. "Now it's embarrassing. How do you think it feels when everyone asks you how the adventure was, and you got to say that no one asked you to go along, that you weren't needed? We're not turning our back on you again, not even in the face of certain death."

Snow smiles at her old friend. "Thank you." She says, sincerely.

"Certain?" Happy questions again.

Suddenly, the whole diner begins to shake as the cyclone begins to lift off its foundations. "Hold on tight, everyone!" Granny shouts.

Everyone gathers around the diner's counter. Avia holds onto her father while he covers her with one arm as he reaches across the counter with his other, holding onto Snow and Neal. Glass and lights begin to fall and smash all around them as the chairs and tables start to spin out of control.

Regina quickly holds Nick, Karley, and Roland close as the twister begins to take them up. "You did it." Nick commends his mom. Regina just smiles and holds them closer. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"Now's the time." The vision of Rumple says as Merida continues to hold her bow and arrow out towards Emma. "You want the wisp? There's only one way. Now do it."

Emma begins to shake, trying desperately not to use the dark magic. "I'm not going to kill her."

"You got that right." Merida agrees confidently. She proceeds to fire an arrow at Emma, but Emma catches it mid-air before it's able to hit her chest. Merida steps back in fear.

"Go on." Rumple encourages, seeing Emma growing angry, knowing her emotions will eventually get the best of her if she lets them. "Use your anger." And yet, Emma's anger begins to rise as she stares at the arrow. "Use your power." Merida hides behind one of the stone pillars.

Emma lets out a heavy sigh, dropping the arrow. "I can talk to her."

"You're a crazy woman." Merida accuses. "I don't want to talk." She steps out, shooting another arrow at Emma, but she catches this one as well, much to Rumplestiltskin's satisfaction.

"You need to find Merlin, Dark One." Rumple reminds her. Merida shoots a third arrow, but Emma catches that one as well. "You need that wisp." Merida aims another arrow.

"Please, don't." Emma begs, but Merida fires it anyway, and Emma is forced to catch this one, too.

"Kill her." Merida fires a fifth, which Emma, again, catches. Then, a sixth, and then a seventh. "What are you waiting for?" Rumple asks, feeling Emma's temper rising even higher.

Merida continues to shoot arrows and Emma catches every single one, having enough. "Stop!" Giving in to the darkness, Emma maneuvers her hand, using her dark magic to pull Merida towards her. She then plunges her hand into Merida's chest as the red headed princess gasps out in pain.

"Excellent." Rumple says, proudly. "Now, crush it."

Emma stares coldly at Merida as she begins to squeeze her heart. "Swan, don't." A familiar voice says from behind.

Emma looks up to find her family, Killian, Regina, Robin, Nick, and Karley running towards her. "What?" Emma gasps, shocked. "How?"

"It doesn't matter how." Killian says. "Has anything ever stopped me before?"

"You don't know what's happening." Emma says as she continues to hold the princess' heart in her hand. "This is the only way to find Merlin. He's the only one who can stop the darkness."

"Quite right." The vision of Rumple agrees. "Crush it."

"The only way to protect all of you."

"But to stop the darkness, you're going to let it consume you." Regina tells her.

Emma narrows her eyes at the former evil Queen. "You don't know that."

"We're not going to take the chance." Snow pulls out the Dark One's dagger, preparing to use it to control her daughter.

"No, wait." Avia stops her. "Mom, you can't." Avia slowly steps up to Emma. "This has to be Emma's choice. Just like it was mine."

"Don't listen to them." The vision of Rumple tells her. "They don't understand what's at stake."

"You don't understand what's at stake." Emma repeats. "If I don't find Merlin, the Darkness will destroy all of you."

"Emma, it won't if you don't let it." Avia tells her.

"The Dark One destroys everyone near it. Look at Gold." Emma looks up at her sister and parents. "I can't do that to my family." She looks desperately at Killian. "And to you."

"She has to die." Rumple continues.

"She has to die." Emma repeats as she squeezes Merida's heart.

"Emma, you refused to believe that darkness would consume me, especially when I gave you all reasons that it would." Avia says. "But you stood by my side our entire life and protected me from it, even when you didn't know it was there. And back in Storybrooke when the darkness was trying to take over me, you sacrificed your good to put the darkness in you instead. You've fought for me my entire life. And now it's my turn to fight for you." Avia looks around at the group. "We all will fight for you because we believe there is still good inside of you as long as you don't give in to the darkness."

"We can find another way together." Killian adds.

Emma looks up at them, weeping. "If I can overcome the darkness inside of me, if Regina can overcome hers, and Killian, then so can you." Avia says.

Emma looks away, narrowing her eyes at the vision of Rumple, who stays silent. She then turns back to Merida, who remains in a great pain, shoving her heart back into her chest. Emma gasps, backing away, and falls onto Killian's chest.

Avia turns to her parents who smile proudly at both their daughters.

Emma looks up to see that the vision of Rumple has vanished, and proceeds to take comfort in Killian's arms. 

* * *

Merida watches as the wisp floats around the Hill of Stones, ready to guide her to where she needs to be.

Emma walks up. "You okay?"

"Oh, for someone who just now had their heart outside their chest, grand." Merida says, sarcastically.

"Thank you for - well, sort of understanding."

"No, thank you."

"For what? I nearly killed you."

Merida shrugs. "Well aware." She grins. "Thank you for showing me the darkness in you. Reminding me I've got darkness in me, too. I was on my way to kill the people who took my brothers, but maybe - maybe I'll show them mercy - mercy that can heal my divided land. But someone's gonna get a right good punch to the gut for putting me through this." She adds. Emma smiles. "Then mercy." 

* * *

Emma walks back to her family. "Mom, Dad, this is too dangerous. You shouldn't have come. You shouldn't have brought Avia either."

"We had to." David says, giving Emma a hug.

"You're our daughter." Snow reminds her.

"Well, you don't look like a crocodile." Killian jokes.

Emma smirks. "I guess I lucked out." She turns to Avia who is leaning against one of the stone pillars, just looking at her sister. Emma sighs, walking over to her. "So, you said I took the darkness out of you."

Avia nods, shrugging. "Seems you did when you stupidly took my place and sacrificed yourself." Avia points to her heart. "Nothing but goodness inside me now."

Emma sighs, relieved. "And I'd do it all again if that's the reward."

Avia nods, appreciatively. "Yeah. I know you would." They stare at one another for a moment. "I thought I lost you again." Avia says as a tear slips from her eye.

"But you didn't." Emma shrugs. "You found me like I knew you would. Because we're Swan sisters, and Swan sisters, what - ?"

Avia smiles softly. "Swan sisters never give up."

"That's right."

Avia then launches herself into Emma's arms, both holding each other close.

"Oh, Emma." Snow interrupts. The sisters pull apart, looking at their mother. Snow takes out the Dark One's dagger. "Here. We think you should have this."

They watch Emma carefully as she stares at the dagger which reveals her name. "Take it." David advises. "You'll be able to control yourself."

Emma turns slightly, seeing the vision of Rumple has returned. "No."

"Emma, think about it." Killian urges. "If it falls into the wrong hands, what it could do - what you could do - "

Emma continues to stare at Rumple, and finally back at the dagger. "The fight to control my darkness has just begun." She tells them. "It's too much power." She narrows her eyes at Regina. "Someone needs to watch me." Emma takes the dagger from Snow and hands it to Regina, who appears surprised.

"Are you serious?" Regina asks, taking the dagger.

Emma shrugs. "I trust you to save me. And if you can't save me, do what no one else will willingly do. You're the only one who will get past their feelings and do what is necessary - destroy me." Emma looks up to find, once again, the vision of Rumple has disappeared. "So, are you guys gonna tell me how y'all got here?"

"Well, it might be easier to show you." Killian says, outstretching his hand for her to take. 

* * *

In the middle of the woods sits Granny's Diner, covered in plants and soil.

"You brought Granny's." Emma states.

Granny steps out of the diner. "Backup generator's working, but the fryers are shot."

"And Granny."

Grumpy storms out. "Terrible news! No onion rings!"

"And Leroy."

"There's no shortage of people who want to help you." Snow tells her daughter.

"Emma!" Belle calls out as she and Doc run out of the diner.

Emma steps back at the sound of a horse neighing. She turns to an opening in the woods, looking suspiciously at what's approaching. "What now?" Grumpy worries.

A group of knights begin to ride towards them. "Stand back." Emma warns them. The knights stop their horses in front of the group. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm King Arthur of Camelot." The lead knight introduces himself. "We've come to find you."

Killian appears confused by this. "Find us?"

"My lord, they think their arrival is a surprise." Sir Percival realizes.

"You were expecting us." Snow assumes.

"It was Merlin." King Arthur explains. "He prophesied your coming here a long time ago, just as he prophesied many things."

"Merlin. Where is he?" Emma asks. "We were told that he's been missing."

"For years, yes. But not for much longer because according to his prophecy, you're destined to reunite him with us. Now, then, if you'll all follow me..."

"Where?"

"Why, Camelot, of course."

Emma arches her brow, intrigued. 

* * *

Camelot...

Trumpets are raised by two rows of royal guards who stand before the golden gates of Camelot. King Arthur leads the group across the bridge towards the golden doors.

Emma, who takes Killian's hand, Avia, who walks between her parents and Neal, Regina, who walks along with Karley, Nick, Robin, and Roland, and along with Belle, Granny, Zelena, and the dwarves - they all look around in awe as the doors open and they're welcomed inside. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Six Weeks Later...

It's night time in the town and the sheriff's car is being driven down the lone road by Sneezy, who is wearing Emma's signature red leather jacket, while Sleepy struggles to stay awake in the passenger seat.

"Well, Sheriff, I love how quiet the town is." Sleepy says, pleased.

"Oh, that's 'cause I know how to sheriff." Sneezy tells him, proudly.

Suddenly, there's a bright flash of light and thunder crashes in the distance causing Sneezy to slam on the brakes. 

* * *

Granny's Diner returns in disarray with everyone who went to the Enchanted Forest now lying on the floor, dressed in entirely new medieval-themed outfits.

Sneezy and Sleepy rush inside as everyone slowly stands to their feet, looking confused. "What are you guys doing here?" Sneezy asks.

"What happened?" Snow asks.

"We're back." David realizes as he looks through the window and sees the main street.

"Bloody hell." Killian complains.

"This doesn't make any sense." Regina tells them. "We were just walking into Camelot."

Grumpy looks down at his clothes. "What the hell are we wearing? Sneezy, what happened? How long were we gone?"

"Six weeks." Sneezy answers, shocking everyone.

Avia looks around, slightly panicked. "I can't remember anything."

"Our memories - they're gone." David says.

"Again?" Snow questions.

"Where's Emma?" Avia wonders.

"Relax." They all turn towards the doorway to find Emma. "I'm right here." But she doesn't look like Emma Swan anymore. She's dressed in black with a pale, glittered face and whitened hair. Her lips are red as blood and her skin gleams in the light.

"Emma?" Avia frowns. "What happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Emma walks further inside the diner, expressionless. "You went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me." She steps forward, touching her mother's cheek, making Snow flinch under her touch. "And you failed." Sneezy suddenly sneezes and Emma turns to find him sporting her jacket. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" She scowls. She steps over to Sneezy and uses her magic to freeze him into a statue.

"Emma, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Avia exclaims, trying to step forward, but David holds her back.

"There's no Savior in this town anymore."

Regina steps forward. "Emma, stop. That's enough."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll do exactly what you asked me to." Regina reaches for the Dark One's dagger, but she realizes she no longer has it.

"Looking for this?" Emma holds up the dagger. "Nobody's gonna touch this dagger but me." She proceeds to walk behind Regina, looking at Killian. "Now, for what you all did to me - you're about to be punished."

"Emma. Why are you doing this?" Killian asks.

"Because - I am the Dark One."

With that, Emma vanishes in silver smoke as her friends and family are left greatly disturbed and confused. 

* * *

Early the following morning, the dwarfs are driving in their van with the stone Sneezy tied to the roof as they head to the town line.

"Come on." Grumpy exclaims once they are all out of the van and standing near the line. "Someone's got to see what this new curse does. Any volunteers?"

"I don't want to turn into a monkey." Happy states.

"I like remembering who I am." Sleepy tells him.

Grumpy becomes frustrated when no one else steps forward to do it. "I'm afraid one of us is gonna have to dig down deep and find the courage to see what happens when we step over that line."

"Not it." The other dwarves say in unison except for Dopey, who holds up a notepad reading 'Not It.'

"Dopey. I'll take your silence as bravery. Good for you." Grumpy pats the terrified dwarf on his back, leading him closer to the town line.

But before Dopey can step over, David pulls up in the sheriff's car. "Stop!" Regina yells as she, Snow, and David get out of the car.

"Sorry, sister. We can't stay in Storybrooke as long as Emma's the Dark One." Grumpy tells them. "Snow Queen, Pan, Trio of Terror. We can handle villains like that. But Emma? She was one of us. She knows how we beat bad guys - " They listen to Grumpy, knowing he's right. " - hell, she beat most of them for us. So, tell me - how do we stand a chance against her?"

"If you're dumb enough to cross the line, be my guest." Regina simply tells him.

"Who's gonna save us if we stay - you?" Grumpy asks, turns back to Dopey. "Go on. Do it." Everyone watches in anticipation as Dopey bravely steps over the town line, through the magical barrier. Seeming fine, Dopey turns back towards them, giving them a thumbs up. Grumpy smiles at the heroes. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

But before they attempt to step over the line, the ground beneath Dopey begins to crack, and leaves magically swirl around him, eventually turning him into a tree. David shakes his head at Grumpy in disappointment at his carelessness. "Oh, no." Snow says, saddened.

"Well, that's new." Regina says as they all look on, shocked. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

"Wow." Avia says as they all walk further into the castle, mesmerized by its surroundings.

"Wow is right." David agrees.

"I am so not dressed for this." Snow says as she holds baby Neal in her arms.

A trumpet is sounded as King Arthur approaches the group. "His royal highness, King Arthur." A man announces.

"And now allow me to introduce the loveliest creature in all of Camelot - my Queen, Guinevere." He raises his hand up to his wife who is coming down the stairs, dressed in a bright pink gown.

"Your Majesty." Snow says.

The group bows down to the Queen except for Avia, who looks around at them. "Oh, so that's really a thing?" She mumbles. Emma pulls Avia's arm, forcing her to bow.

"The pleasure is ours." Guinevere tells them, kindly. "We have been awaiting your arrival from the moment we heard Merlin's prophecy."

"Well, we hope you haven't been waiting too long." David tells the couple.

King Arthur shrugs. "Only a decade or so."

David chuckles. "Ah, sorry."

"I'll wager it's been worth the wait. And as a bonus, it's given us more than enough time to prepare a ball in your honor tonight."

Meanwhile, Zelena is looking miserably down at the cuff on her wrist. "Is this really necessary?" She asks Regina.

Regina rolls her eyes. "You're lucky you're not locked in Granny's freezer."

"Take it off." Zelena demands. "Or I tell Arthur he just welcomed the Dark One into his - "

Regina quickly holds up her hand and magically steals Zelena's voice. "What's that, sis? I can't hear you." She taunts. "No one here knows who we are, and it's gonna stay that way. So, you can either behave and pretend to be my mute handmaiden or go back to Granny's where you can rely on Doc for prenatal care."

On the other side of the group, Killian is growing impatient. "We don't have time to waste on a bloody dance." He says quietly to Emma.

"I'm not going to go dark in one night." Emma assures him.

"I'm not willing to take that chance. Your Majesty - " Killian turns, calling out for King Arthur. "When are we gonna start our quest to find Merlin?"

"Find him?" King Arthur questions. "We don't need to find him. We know exactly where he is." 

* * *

Outside the palace, the group stands in front of a lone, giant tree in the courtyard.

"So, the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms is stuck inside a bloody tree?" Killian asks in disbelief.

"I said the same exact thing the first time I stood here." King Arthur understands.

"And you think we can get him out?" Emma asks.

"Oh, we don't think - we know. Merlin's prophecies are never wrong."

"Why are you so eager to free him?" Sir Percival asks, curiously.

David glances at Emma for a moment before explaining, not wanting to reveal the truth of his daughter. "Our home is being threatened by - it's called the Dark One."

"The Dark One." King Arthur says, displeased. "Yes, we're well aware of that demon. That is bad." At being called a demon, Emma looks down slightly, feeling slightly offended. Avia looks up at her big sister and takes her hand. Emma looks at her sister's hand before looking up at her while Avia gives her an encouraging smile which Emma matches, appreciatively. "Well, I pray Merlin can help. But, first - " King Arthur gestures to the tree. " - we must free him from his prison. It is said one of you is the Savior." Everyone stays awkwardly silent. "So, which of you is it?"

Emma almost steps up before being stopped by Regina, who holds the dagger from the inside of her blazer. "I am the Savior." Regina claims. "I'm the one who's going to free Merlin from that tree, and then we can take care of the Dark One." She says, pleasing King Arthur. "And all go home." She then finishes, turning to Emma, who is still struggling to fight against the darkness. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Inside Mr. Gold's shop, Rumplestiltskin remains in a coma in the back of the shop, while Belle is in the front of the shop.

Killian walks inside. "True love's kiss." He states, walking towards her. "I need to know why it didn't work for you and the bloody crocodile."

"Well, it did work, the first time." Belle tells him. "It awoke the man behind the beast. But Rumple got scared of a life without power, and he chose power over love. He pulled away from me, and in that moment, the darkness forever regained its grip on him. You know, a curse isn't a curse anymore when the afflicted wants it." She points out.

"That won't be a problem with Emma." Killian says, adamantly, before heading for the exit.

"Killian, wait. I know you think you can handle a dark - "

Killian turns around, angrily cutting her off. "I've battled him for centuries. I'm still here."

"But you were trying to kill him. And now, well, it's far easier to hate a Dark One than it is to love one. Be careful." She warns. 

* * *

At the docks, Avia is looking out into the ocean, feeling lost and hopeless and, also, confused.

"Emma Swan, Emma Swan, Emma Swan."

Emma suddenly appears beside her, happy to see her sister. "Avia."

"Emma." Emma goes to reach for her hand, but Avia pulls away.

"You don't have to be scared of me."

"I'm confused." Avia says, frustrated. "What happened? Why are you like this now?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Avia sighs. "I know I said we were going to get the darkness out of you together, but it looks like whatever happened in Camelot, we failed. And I'm so sorry for that."

"I know what I said last night, but, Avia, you didn't fail me." Emma assures her. "Everyone else did."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would Mom and Da - "

"Get away from her." Regina suddenly says, coming up behind them.

"What's the matter, Regina?" Emma asks. "Are you afraid Avia will learn the truth about what happened in Camelot?"

"If the truth is so important to you, why did you erase our memories?" Regina wonders, quizzically.

"It's a curse, Regina."

"I know, but what I can't figure out is why."

"If I wanted you to know, I wouldn't have erased your memories." Emma smirks.

"You know we won't stop until we get them back."

"It's not going to happen, Regina, because I did learn from you, and I built this curse without the one thing you need to break it - a Savior."

Regina smiles, looking at Avia. "Well, we'll find a way. We always have."

Avia rolls her eyes, annoyed. "Yeah. We had Emma." She turns and walks away.

"She's right." Emma says as she watches Avia walk away.

"She is." Regina agrees. "But you're forgetting that I've changed. I can protect this town - without you."

"We'll see about that." Emma says, loudly, as Regina starts to follow Avia. "Because there's a problem headed to Storybrooke that only a Savior can solve." Regina stops walking, scowling furiously. "It's too bad there isn't one."

She lets outs an angry huff at Emma's taunting words before continuing on. 

* * *

On Main Street, Grumpy and Happy are walking across the street with their pickaxes in tow.

"We just can't leave him there." Grumpy says, discussing Dopey, the tree. "He'll starve."

"What do trees eat?" Happy questions.

Grumpy shrugs. "Sunlight?"

"He liked tacos."

"Yeah? How the hell are we gonna give a tree a taco?" Interrupting their conversation, a horse's neigh comes from behind them, and they turn around to see three men in armor riding towards them on horses. One gets off his horse and draws his sword. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to mess with a dwarf and his pickax?" Grumpy begins swinging his axe at the knight, who deflects it with his sword and restrains the dwarf.

Another knight disarms Happy of his pickax while another knight, who is still on top of his horse, removes his helmet, revealing himself to be King Arthur. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to kneel before a King? Now, tell me - where am I and how the hell did I get here?" 

* * *

"A curse?" King Arthur questions as he stands in front of Regina, Snow, and David inside the mayoral's office.

"That brought you to our realm and wiped the last six weeks from your memory." Regina explains.

"Who would do that?" King Arthur exasperates.

David glances at Regina for a moment. "We weren't completely honest with you on the way to Camelot." He admits, looking back at the King.

"Our daughter, Emma, was - " Snow confesses. " - is the Dark One. She cast the curse."

"You lied to me." King Arthur furiously points out. "You let me lead the darkest of souls into the heart of my kingdom?"

"We thought Merlin would be able to destroy the darkness inside her." David explains.

"Well, obviously that didn't work out. Where's the Dark One now?"

"Emma." Snow corrects him. "She's here in Storybrooke."

"Well, then there's only one way to defeat her - the Dark One dagger."

"Defeat isn't exactly what we had in mind."

"She's our daughter - " David reminds him. " - and, well, she has the dagger."

Robin walks in. "I'm afraid you and your knights aren't the only ones that Emma dragged here from Camelot. Little John said he ran into some of your subjects in the forest."

"Are they alright?" King Arthur worries.

"They're a little shaken up, but there may still be some of them out there. I'm gonna round up the Merry Men and search the East Woods."

David grabs his jacket, ready to help. "I'll take the dwarfs. We'll start in the West. Arthur, you're with me."

The men walk out, leaving Snow and Regina. Snow sees that something is on Regina's mind. "What is it?"

"These toy soldiers." Regina frowns as she walks behind her desk. "I could kill them all with a wave of my hand."

"Regina!"

"Well, I don't mean I will. My point is, this can't be what Emma warned me about."

"She obviously brought them here for a reason."

"She said we were going to face a problem only a Savior can handle." Regina tells the worried mother. "I'm telling you, something else is coming our way." 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

"Merlin's tower." Regina says as she and Emma walk into the tower in the castle searching for information. "There must be something in here to help get him out of the tree."

"Never do that to me again." Emma angrily tells Regina.

"Oh, now you're talking to me." Regina mocks.

"I don't know - am I allowed to?"

Regina sighs, taking out the dagger. "You gave this to me."

"To protect me, not use against me." Emma points out.

Regina laughs. "I saved your life."

"By pretending to be me?"

"Oh, shut up and listen." Saying this accidentally causes Regina to force Emma to stop talking with the dagger, no matter how much she tries. "Oh. I can get used to this." She jokes before looking up at a very annoyed Dark Savior. "Look, if you told Arthur you were the Savior, he would have asked you to free Merlin. You would have had to use magic - dark magic. Do you remember what happened last time you dabbled in that?"

"I lost control." Emma recalls.

"And you gave me this dagger so that wouldn't happen again. But I wasn't lying. I don't care what Merlin's prophecy says. I'm gonna figure out how I can get that wizard out so you won't ever have to use dark magic again. So, really, Swan, you should be thanking me."

"Thank you." Emma instantly says accidentally due to the dagger.

"Whatever." Regina places the dagger back into the pocket.

"Regina, I mean it. Thank you." She says again, only this time sincerely.

Regina nods, gratefully, before leaving the room. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

In an opening in the woods, Robin Hood and the Merry Men have set up camps for the newcomers.

"We covered the forest." Robin says while grabbing a pack of water bottles and placing it next to the others. "I think we found everyone who came over." But Regina walks passed him, looking worried. "Regina. Regina?" Robin follows after her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just - "

"What? What happened? What did Emma say to you?"

Regina sighs. "She said nobody believes I can protect this town."

"That's not true. Everybody knows how far you've come."

"Well, they may not see me as the Evil Queen anymore, but I need to prove to them I can be more. Forgiving me is one thing, but it doesn't mean they're ready to be led by me, ready to trust me."

Robin brings Regina in a hug, but her face still shows worry. 

* * *

Meanwhile, King Arthur is putting up a tent when a woman calls out his name from behind.

"Arthur!"

Arthur turns and is surprised and relieved to see his wife, Guinevere, walking towards him. "Guinevere." He drops the hammer he was using and quickly meets his wife, bringing her into his arms. "Oh, thank God you're alright. I feared the worst."

Guinevere looks her husband over and notices that Excalibur is missing. "Where is it?" She worries. "Where's Excalibur?"

"I'm afraid it was missing when I arrived here."

"Don't worry." David says as he walks over, having overheard them. "If your sword's here, we'll find it."

"You know of Excalibur?" King Arthur asks. "How?"

David chuckles. "In this realm, you're kind of a legend."

King Arthur smiles and embraces his wife into a hug once more. 

* * *

Nearby, Robin Hood is collecting sticks for firewood, as his son does the same. Robin becomes distracted for a moment as he looks over at Regina who is speaking with Snow when a demonic creature hovers down from the sky and floats behind him. Robin furrows his brows, hearing a low growl from behind. He turns around and the creature, which is called a Fury, roars in his face and startles the entire camp, including Roland.

"Daddy!" Roland screams for his father.

"Regina!" Robin shouts. "Help!"

But before Regina can run over to help him, the creature grabs him and takes him into the air. Horrified, Regina wraps her arms around Roland, watching as the beast takes her true love away. 

* * *

"Yeah, Mom." Avia says over the phone as she stands in the mayoral's office with Karley and Nick. "We're fine. Okay. I love you, too."

Karley and Nick watch Avia carefully as she hangs up her phone with a long, sad look upon her face. "Is everything okay?" Karley asks.

Avia looks up at her worried friends. "Um." She begins to stammer. "Uh, no. Once again, something is here to destroy us, or rather - Robin." Karley and Nick quickly become even more worried. "Some demon creature took him, but my mom said they are out looking for him and just wanted to make sure we were okay."

"Well, we should go help." Nick starts to grab his jacket and head for the door.

"Unless you want to feel the wrath of both our moms, I wouldn't do that." Avia stops him. "Regina specifically told my mom to make sure you two don't leave."

Nick throws down his jacket. "How are we supposed to figure out anything if they won't let us help?"

Karley narrows her eyes at her brother. "We're not going to figure out anything unless Emma wants us to. She took our memories away for a reason."

"Which I still don't understand. What could have possibly happened in Camelot that she doesn't want us to remember? What did we do? Because I can't see us doing anything except trying to help her."

Suddenly, both teens are startled by Avia who grabs the storybook and throws it at the wall, causing it to fall loudly onto the floor. Baby Neal begins to cry from his bassinet. Avia closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh as she walks over to brother. "Sorry, bro." She whispers as she picks him up in her arms and sits down on the couch. He immediately begins to quiet down as he settles into his sister's arms. Nick and Karley slowly sit down on the opposite chairs, carefully looking over at a glum Avia who is looking down at her baby brother. "I was so jealous when I got my memories back and seen that my parents were going to have another baby." She begins to say as she continues to stare at her brother. Karley and Nick don't dare interrupt, listening intently to their friend as she finally opens up. "And, you know, I think Emma could see that because she randomly started telling me about the day they told her that Mom was pregnant with me." 

* * *

_Enchanted Forest / Fifteen Years and some months ago..._

 _Snow White and Prince Charming open their little princess' bedroom door and stand with a smile upon their faces. They watch as their beautiful blonde hair little girl runs around her room, holding a wooden sword and pretending to fight her stuffed animals, while she uses her baby blanket as a cape which she has tied around her neck._

 _Charming and Snow enter their daughter's bedroom. "Hey, Princess."_

 _Seven-year-old Emma jumps off her bed, swinging her sword, nearly giving her mother a heart attack. "No, Daddy. I'm a Princess Knight!" She exclaims. "And I'm going to fight a dragon just like you one day!"_

 _"I hope not." Snow mumbles._

 _Charming grins proudly. "I'm sure you will."_

 _"Sweetheart, your daddy and I have something to talk to you about." Snow says as she sits down on Emma's bed. "Can you come sit with us for a second?"_

 _"Okay, Mommy." Emma drops her sword and runs back to her bed, hopping in the middle of her parents. She looks curiously up at her parents, waiting for them to begin._

 _"Emma, you know we love you very much, don't you?" Emma nods. "And you know that you will always be our special girl?"_

 _Emma narrows her eyes at her parents, sensing something may be wrong. "Mommy, are you okay?"_

 _With tears forming in her eyes, Snow smiles at Charming. "Emma - " Charming takes his little's girl hand. " - how would you feel if someone else shared our love as well?"_

 _Emma furrows her little brows, not understanding. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, Emma - " Snow takes a deep breath. She takes Emma's other little hand and places it on her stomach. " - you're going to be big sister." She exclaims, happily._

 _Charming and Snow watch Emma carefully as she stares at Snow's stomach. "Uh." Charming and Snow share a concern look at Emma's silence. Emma slowly removes her hand from Snow and stands up. "Em? What do you think?" Charming asks._

 _Emma turns to her parents with an angry look upon her face. "No!" She exclaims, startling her parents. Emma pulls her blanket from off her neck and throws it on the floor. "I don't want a baby! I'm not sharing anything! And you can't make me!"_

 _With that, little Emma stomps her little feet out of her bedroom leaving her stunned parents behind. "Well, that went well." Charming comments receiving an annoyed look from his wife._

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"I had just got them back." Avia continues as she looks down at her now sleeping brother. "I didn't have them long enough as my mom and dad before the missing year. I didn't want to share them. But then Emma told me when Dad placed her in the wardrobe and then put me in her arms, she knew right there that she was going to protect me forever. It didn't matter if she was supposed to or not. We're sisters and that's what we do. I ignored this little guy so much after he was born. I hated watching my mom and dad interact with him, knowing they literally had only five minutes with me when I was born. I was so jealous. I never got that, and they never got that with me. It wasn't fair. But it also wasn't Neal's fault. He's just a baby. It took me awhile to realize that. And then, the more I was with him, the more I felt the need to protect him. Just like Emma for me." Avia finally looks up with tears in her eyes at her two best friends. "I'm sure you both feel the same way for each other."

Nick and Karley look at one another and smile. "I'd protect this nerd from anything." Karley teases, playfully shoving Nick.

Nick chuckles before looking back at Avia. "You're going to get your family back, Avia. You have to believe that."

Avia smiles softly, nodding her head. She looks back down at Neal. "Emma saved me from the darkness, and now it's my turn to figure out a way to help rid her of it. Neal deserves to know both his sisters. He deserves a family." 

* * *

In town, Killian gloomily approaches Emma's car. He lets out a sad sigh, placing his hand upon it.

"Where are you?" He asks quietly to himself. "Don't make me summon you, Swan."

Emma, however, appears behind him. "You just did." She then teleports them both away to a large unfamiliar house. "I was looking for you, too." She says once they appear in the front yard. "The new look comes with some other perks."

Killian looks around puzzled by where he is while Emma walks up the stairs to the house. "Where the bloody hell are we?"

"My place. Come on." Emma walks inside as Killian follows. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm surprised you invited me in."

"Just because I'm the Dark One doesn't mean we can't still be together." She smiles before going to pour them both drinks. Killian begins to look around the house and notices a door to the basement with a lock on it. He slowly begins to approach it, but stops when Emma reaches her hand out with a drink. "I still also know the fastest way to a pirate's heart is through his liver."

"There's an even faster way." He claims before passionately kissing her on the lips.

"Now, there's the pirate I remember." Emma tries to kiss him again, but Killian pulls away, looking at Emma with disappointment.

"It didn't bloody work."

"You've been talking to Belle." Emma realizes.

"Why didn't it work?"

"It didn't work because there's nothing to fix." Emma says, offended. "This is who I am now. Why can't you accept that? Why can't anyone accept that?"

"Because this isn't you. What the hell happened in Camelot?" Killian asks.

"That seems to be the question of the day." She says, turning away from him.

"Then bloody answer me!"

Emma turns back to face him, sighing. "I wish I could."

Killian walks back to her, desperately. "You can tell me anything."

With a smile, Emma flops her arm onto his shoulder. "But that would be no fun." She says, playfully. "I'm tired of talking. Now, do you want to stay or not?"

Emma pulls her head closer to his for another kiss. "Sorry, Swan." Killian pulls away. "This may be who you think you are, but this isn't who I am."

Killian then walks for the door and leaves an emotionless Emma behind. 

* * *

"This way!" David yells while he runs through the woods, followed closely by King Arthur, Regina, Snow, and Grumpy.

"There it is!" King Arthur spots the Fury flying around with Robin.

Regina teleports herself ahead while the others run to follow. Once she is near the Fury, it drops Robin to the ground and he lays unconscious while Regina stands protectively in front of him, looking up at the Fury. "You're not taking him anywhere." She angrily tells the beast and throws a fireball at it. The Fury dodges the fireball and flies towards Regina, slamming her into a tree, but she gets up and prepares to throw another fireball. "So, you want to do this the hard way?" She growls, angrily, creating two fireballs in each hand. "Good, because I love the hard way."

But the Fury slams her again into another tree, causing Regina to hit her head. It then grabs Robin and flies away. "Regina!" Snow calls out as they all run up. Regina watches at the beast takes off with her true love. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alive, if that's what you mean." A distressed Regina says as she clutches her head.

Snow kneels down next to Regina, getting a closer look at her injuries, seeing blood trickling from her nose. "She needs help."

"Leroy, get her to the hospital." David orders the dwarf.

"No, no, I have to go after - " Regina refuses, pushing Snow's hand away. " - I have to go after that thing, Robin."

"You have to get checked out." Snow says, firmly.

Regina furrows her brows at Snow. "You don't believe I can do this. That's what this is."

"We won't let anything happen to him, but you need to let someone look at you."

Regina lets out a heavy sigh, knowing Snow's right. "Go!" She orders the others to go after Robin. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

Robin and Regina are standing in front of the giant tree that Merlin is trapped in.

"My lady." Sir Percival approaches them from behind, getting their attention. He bends down on one knee and holds out a silver box.

Regina smiles. "For me?"

"You are the Savior, after all." He removes the lid, revealing a purple gem necklace. "His majesty would be honored if you would wear this to the ball tonight." Regina gasps, mesmerized by the jewel. She hands it Robin for him to place around her neck which he immediately does. Sir Percival stands back up. "I look forward to a dance this evening." He smiles once more before leaving the two alone.

Regina's face drops at this. "He's not the only one looking forward to a dance with the Savior." Robin whispers.

With pure apprehension upon her face, which clearly goes unnoticed by Robin, Regina simply turns and stares back at the tree with only the ball now on her mind. 

* * *

Later that night as they are all preparing for the ball, David and Snow, who are dressed in their formal wear are tucking baby Neal into bed.

"Now, if he gets fussy, he probably just needs to be changed." Snow explains to Doc.

"Are you sure you don't want us to get Granny?" David asks.

"If I go to the ball, I'll just get stuck being Grumpy's wing-man." Doc grimaces.

Regina walks in. "I can watch him. I'm not going."

Puzzled, Snow quickly follows Regina as she turns back to the door. "But you have to. Everyone's expecting you."

"I should be figuring out how to free Merlin, not fox-trotting my way across club med-ieval." Regina says, turning back towards them with a disgruntle look upon her face which doesn't go unnoticed by Snow

"Regina." Snow says, sternly.

"What?"

"The truth."

"I can't go, alright? I can't."

"Because why?"

"Because." Regina says, nervously. Snow gives her a stern look. "Because I don't know how to dance." She finally confesses.

"Well, that can't be possible. You and I went to dozens of balls together."

"Where your father was more interested in dancing with his precious daughter than his wife." Regina points out.

"I doubt Robin Hood will mind if you step on a few toes." David assures her.

But, once again, Snow can see there is something deeper bothering Regina. "This isn't about Robin, is it?"

"People are expecting a Savior tonight, not an ex-evil Queen." Regina says, sadly. "How will they ever believe I can free Merlin if I can't even convince them I know how to dance?"

Snow and David smile at one another. "You can if we teach you." Snow says.

"No." Regina quickly rejects.

"Doc." David signals to Doc to play some music. The dwarf grabs the music box and winds it up. David bows down to Regina. "Your majesty."

"Wait, sorry." Snow stops them. "The first thing my mother taught me about dancing - you have to learn to move in a dress, not a sensible pantsuit."

Regina rolls her eyes, not believing she is agreeing to this. "Fine." She uses her magic to transform into a dress, but it's one of the Evil Queen's dresses. Everyone looks at her with disagreement. "What?"

David frowns. "It's a little... scary."

"What he means is if you want people to see you as the Savior, maybe you should go for something a bit less evil?" Snow suggests. Regina gives in and transforms into a beautiful white dress. "Now, that is perfect. And it even matches your necklace." Regina smiles bashfully, clutching the necklace.

"Alright." David steps up and takes her hands. "Follow me. Just feel it. Step back with your left. Alright?"

"Mm-hmm." Regina nods, nervously.

"And - " They take their first step and immediately mess up. "Oh, oh, that's okay. That's alright. You're fine. Ready? And - One - " They try again, and this time Regina seems to have the hang of it. " - two, three. One, two, three. There you go. Now, when we're done, everyone in Camelot will believe you're the Savior."

However, unknown to them all, someone is watching through the necklace Regina has on from a magical screen in a fire. The person is revealed as Sir Percival, who watches evilly as Regina dances with David. 

* * *

Snow is standing over Emma, who is sitting in front of a mirror, watching as her mother places a flower band on her head.

"I look ridiculous!" Avia exclaims from behind a curtain.

Emma and Snow shake their heads in amusement. "Avia, I'm sure you look fine." Emma says.

They hear Avia sigh heavily. "Avia, come out." Snow urges.

"I'll just stay with Neal. You know, bond with baby bro."

Hiding her grin, Snow puts on a stern face. "Avia."

Avia groans. "Okay. Okay." She draws back the curtain and reveals herself wearing a lavender colored gown. Snow gasps as tears quickly form in her eyes. "See, I look dumb."

"No." Snow says in awe. "Avia, you look beautiful. Come sit next to Emma. Come." Avia playfully rolls her eyes and walks over to Emma, sitting down. Snow grabs another flowered band which matches Avia's dress and places it on top of Avia's wavy brown hair. "I remember my first ball." Snow says, smiling. "I was eight-years-old and my mother said I was finally old enough to go. It was magical - all of the lights, the music. And I remember thinking, 'I can't wait to someday share all of this with a daughter of my own.'" Snow places both her hands on her daughters' shoulders, admiring them both. Emma and Avia both reach up and take her hands. "And now - " Snow smiles at them through the mirror. " - now I'm sharing it with both my daughters."

"We're glad we get to share it with you, too, Mom." Emma tells her as she places her cheek onto Snow's hand.

"Yeah. I'm sorry a curse came and ruined it for all us." Avia frowns.

Snow bends down and places her head in the middle of her daughters', leaning against Avia's. "All that matters is we have it now." 

* * *

As the ball begins, trumpets sound and a footman begins to announce the mother and daughters.

"Presenting Lady Emma, Lady Avia, and Lady Snow."

Avia looks nervously down at the crowd. "Is it too late to go hang out with Neal?" She whispers. Snow and Emma each grab her hands and begin to walk down the stairs with her and into the crowd.

Once they reach Killian and David, Avia quickly slips between them receiving an amused eye roll from her father as she meets with her friends. "Swan, you look - " Killian begins, astonished by Emma's beauty.

"I know." Emma smirks.

"Presenting the Savior." The footman continues.

Everyone begins to applaud as Regina stands at the top of the stairs looking down at the crowd below. But it's the man staring back at her with so much love that gets her attention. Regina smiles at Robin as she begins to walk down the stairs towards him. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Rumplestiltskin continues to lie comatose in the back of his shop as an angry Regina walks in.

"You son of a bitch. You made me like this." She accuses furiously. "You made me the Evil Queen. You're the reason no one believes in me. But I'm gonna prove you wrong. I'm gonna prove them all wrong." She begins to cry in frustration as she thinks of Robin Hood. "I just - "

Belle walks in. "Regina, I found something."

Regina quickly stands back up and follows Belle to the front. "A Fury?" She questions, looking inside a book at the illustration of the creature that took Robin.

"A demon sent from the Underworld to collect the unpaid price of magic." Belle explains.

"Someone used magic in Camelot and didn't pay up."

Belle nods. "Yeah, but, Regina, the Fury doesn't come for just any price. It comes when the price for magic is a life."

"Robin." Regina realizes. "You mean that demon is here to drag him to the Underworld?"

"Yeah. But the portal only opens when the moon reaches the zenith."

"Then there's still some time to stop it."

Regina starts to leave, but Belle grabs her arm, stopping her. "It's not that simple. I'm afraid there's only one way to save Robin Hood. Someone has to give their life in his place." 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

Everyone is dancing and enjoying the ball except for Belle. She is standing off to the side with her magic rose, watching as a few petals fall off.

"You know what I see when I see that rose?" Grumpy asks as he approaches her. "Hope."

"Hope?" Belle questions. "But every petal that falls brings Rumple closer to death."

"And every petal still on the stem is another chance to save him."

Belle smiles gratefully. "Thanks, Leroy. "Would, uh - " She looks over at the dance floor. " - Would you care to dance?"

Grumpy happily agrees and leads her to the floor to dance. 

* * *

A short while later, Regina and Robin are dancing together while Killian and Emma and Snow and David also dance together.

"David, look." Snow notices her daughter, Avia, standing off to the side with Karley and Nick, laughing, before noticing a tall, brown haired, blue eyed boy a little ways away staring at her.

David frowns, clearly unhappy about this. "Oh, no."

-

Karley nudges Avia. "Go talk to him."

Avia rolls her eyes, glancing at the boy staring at her. "What?" She scoffs. "No."

"Just go over and introduce yourself."

"Karley, if she doesn't want to do it, then don't force her to." Nick scowls at the boy, clearly jealous.

"Shush." Karley raises her hand at her brother. "Avia, you're both from different lands which means he's nothing like the boys from where we are from. Plus, you could use a little adventure in your life that doesn't involve killing villains."

Avia hesitates. "Uh. I don't know. The only boy I ever really spoke to is this one." She points at Nick.

"Geez. Don't sound so enthused." Nick says, sarcastically.

"Oh!" Karley jumps with excitement, hitting Avia's arm. "It doesn't matter." They watch as the boy grabs two drinks from off a tray and starts to head towards them. "He's coming this way."

-

"David." Snow warns her husband as they watch from the dance floor. "She's fifteen."

"No. She's my little girl." David says, sternly.

"And your little girl is growing up." Snow reminds him as they continue to dance.

-

The boy walks up to Avia, handing her a drink. "You look thirsty."

"Uh. Thanks." Avia grabs the drink from him. "Name's Avia. And these are my friends Karley and Nick."

"I'm Oliver."

"And we will leave you two alone." Karley grabs Nick by his arm, pulling the boy away.

"Wait, Karley - " Nick tries to argue, but his sister was much stronger.

Avia chuckles, nervously. "Uh. Sorry about them."

"It's fine." Oliver smiles. "So, are you having fun?"

Avia looks around and shrugs. "Honestly, not really. It's kind of - "

"Boring." Oliver finishes.

Avia raises her brows up at Oliver. "So, I'm assuming you're not having fun."

Oliver scoffs. "Please. We have one of these practically every night in Camelot."

"Well - " Avia looks around before pulling her iPod out from her dress pocket. " - how would you like to listen to some real music? I brought this just in case."

"What is that?" Oliver asks, intrigued by the device.

"Just wait." Avia places one of the earphones into the boy's ear and places the other in her own. "Ready?" Oliver nods. Avia presses play on her iPod and music begins to play through the earphones. 

* * *

As Oliver and Avia listen to the iPod, everyone else at the ball dances, having fun. Snow managed to get David's focus back on her as they dance along with their other daughter, Emma, and Killian, and Regina and Robin while Arthur and Guinevere watch with glee.

"What's your problem?" Karley asks her brother. Nick hadn't stopped staring at Oliver and Avia since Karley dragged him away.

"Nothing." He glares.

"Obviously it's something. You can't take your eyes off of them."

"I just want her to be careful." Nick says. "We don't know who these people are."

"Yeah." Karley scoffs. "And they don't know who we are either. But I highly doubt a teen boy is going to get Avia into trouble. She's been through a lot this year, Nick. Let her have some fun." But Nick ignores his sister and starts to walk back towards the dance floor where Avia and Oliver are. "Wha - Nick, wait! What are you doing!?"

Nick walks up to Avia. "Hey."

Avia is taken back by Nick's interruption. She takes her earphone out her ear and looks up at the boy. "Uh. Hey, Nick. We were just list - " But before Avia could finish, Nick grabs her face and kisses her on the lips.

Snow and David who had been glancing every now and then at their daughter had been watching and were stunned by what they just saw. "Oh, no." Snow mumbles.

"I got this." David walks away, knowing his daughter far too well to assume this will go well.

Avia pushes Nick away. "What are you doing, Nick!?"

"You need to be careful, Avia." Nick tells her as he glares at Oliver. "You don't know him."

Avia scoffs. "Yeah. And, right now, i don't know you."

She starts to walk away, only to be met by her father. "Come with me."

Avia allows her father to lead her to dance floor. "Wait. Dad, I don't want to dance. Didn't you see what just happened?"

"And that's exactly why you need to dance." David takes his daughter's hand and twirls her around, causing her to laugh, momentarily causing her to forget what just happened seconds ago. He pulls her back in and wraps his arm protectively around her. "And that is why you need to dance."

Nick walks back to Karley, who is standing shocked by what she witnessed. He sits down and covers his face with his hand, groaning in frustration. "That - was crazy." Karley tells him. "What is wrong with you?"

Nick shakes her head. "I don't know. I don't know why I did that. It just happened."

"Uh. Yeah, it did." Karley sits down next to her brother and places her arm around his shoulders. "I had no idea. I'm sorry."

Nick looks up, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Karley just simply smiles and pats her brother on the back as she turns to watch the dance.

Snow watches with a smile as her husband and daughter dance together. David twirls Avia several times before she falls into his arms, laughing. "Thanks, Daddy." Avia says, sincerely, as she looks up at her father.

David smiles back, placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead. "No need to thank me, kiddo. I'm your father and I'll always protect you."

Avia drops her head onto her father's chest and allows him to move her around her dance floor. 

* * *

On the other side of the dance floor, Sir Percival walks up to Robin and Regina who are dancing.

"May I cut in?" He asks Robin. "It would be an honor to dance with the Savior." Robin happily steps aside, allowing the knight to take Regina into the middle of the dance floor. "I trust you're having a lovely evening." He tells her.

"Oh, yes. Everything's - " Before she can finish, Regina notices Karley comforting Nick, who obviously looks upset. " - fine." She frowns as Sir Percival twirls her around.

"So, who are you really, Savior?" He asks, becoming much more serious.

Regina chuckles, awkwardly. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me tell you a story. Many years ago, a boy returned to his village in the Enchanted Forest to find it ablaze. Villagers screaming, terror in their eyes - his whole world burning like a funeral pyre. The boy hid, praying for mercy. But none came, only the angel of death. And she slipped through the flames, relishing in the horror she wrought." Regina faces drops with dismay as she listens to his story. "But before she escaped, she saw the boy. And amidst the carnage, do you know what she did? She smiled at him."

"You were the boy." She narrows her eyes, knowingly.

"And you were the Evil Queen."

Regina lets go of his hand, looking around. "Who else knows? Who have you told?"

"No one."

"Why not?" Regina asks, perplexed.

"Because Arthur would have stopped me from doing this." He draws his sword and Regina steps back in fear.

"Regina!" Robin runs over and jumps on Percival to protect her.

Emma raises her hand to use magic to stop the fight. "No, Swan!" Killian grabs her hand, stopping her. "You can't use dark magic."

Robin and Percival continue to brawl on the floor as they fight for the sword. Snow quickly grabs Avia while David grabs a sword and rushes over to them. Percival manages to grab the sword, but David hits it from his hands before he can stab Robin, and instead, David stabs the knight through the chest, killing him.

The entire kingdom look on in horror as Percival falls dead and Regina runs to Robin's side. He was injured during the fight and is now bleeding from the abdomen. "No! No!" Regina panics. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Regina barges into Emma's new home. "Swan!" She calls out to the Dark One. "Where the hell are you?"

Emma appears at the doorway. "You know, it's customary to bring a gift for a housewarming. Maybe a nice bottle of wine."

"We need to talk."

Emma walks inside her home, following Regina."Well, I suppose we could bottle that rage and drink it instead."

"You're right - I'm not the Savior." Regina tells her.

"Glad you finally caught up with the rest of us."

"I don't have a choice. I know the only way to stop the Fury is to pay its price."

"Then why aren't you off paying it?" Emma simply asks.

"Because I know what it is. A life. I won't sacrifice someone else to save Robin." Regina refuses.

"Now you're going to be heroic? Now life is precious to you?" Emma taunts.

Regina shakes her head, wondering what the hell happened to the woman standing in front of her. "Emma - listen to me. I know you. The good you - is still in there."

"You of all people know there are no good or bad versions of ourselves. It just me." Emma says, sternly.

"Then call the Fury off." Regina grins. "It's your test."

"No."

"No?"

"Let me make myself clear, Regina - I am done fixing your problems."

"My problems!?" Regina shouts. "You started this. You called it here."

"Oh, you think I did this?"

"Would I be here otherwise?" Regina asks, rhetorically.

"That's your problem, Regina - " Emma argues. " - you're always looking for someone else to blame. I did not summon that monster. The price is not mine to pay."

Regina chuckles. "Then whose is it?"

"Yours. You are the one who did not pay the price of magic in Camelot." Emma begins to walk towards Regina, causing the former Evil Queen to walk backwards towards the door. "You want to save Robin Hood? You want everyone to believe you're the Savior? Then step up and do what needs to be done!"

Once Regina is outside, Emma waves her hand and magically slams the door in her face. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

David and Killian lift Robin onto a table and Regina tries to heal him with her magic. But the magic fails causing Regina to examine the sword that wounded him.

"The sword was enchanted to kill me." Regina says, turning to Robin. "My magic can't heal him." She then turns desperately to Emma. "But maybe yours can."

"No." Killian intervenes. "No, we can't let her use dark magic."

"Regina, this was the whole point of your pretending to be the Savior." Snow reminds her.

"The whole point was not for Robin to die." Regina argues. "And I'm not asking you. I'm asking - " She turns back to Emma again. " - I'm asking her."

"I don't know what will happen if I use my powers again." Emma says, fearfully.

"I can use that dagger to make you do this, but I'm not. I'm asking you. I've lost love before, and I won't again. Please." She begs. "Save him."

"Alright." Emma gives in. "I'll try." She steps forward to use her magic, but the vision of Rumplestiltskin appears, stopping her.

"Attagirl." He encourages.

"What are you doing here?" Everyone turns around to where Emma is looking at Rumple, but they are confused when they see no one.

"I've told you - I'm here to help you embrace the darkness."

"Emma, who are you talking to?" Killian asks.

"No one." She says, approaching the darkness.

"This is too much for her."

"I'm fine." Emma assures him, still staring down at Rumple. "I can do this."

"Not yet, dearie. First, you must take a price for the magic." Rumple explains.

Emma scowls at the thought of doing that. "I won't take one to save somebody."

"Well, sorry, dearie, but these are the rules. I didn't make them up. There has to be a price."

"Fine. I'll pay it."

Rumple laughs. "It doesn't work that way. She asked for the magic, she has to pay it."

"It'll be different. I'm the Savior." Emma claims. Rumple chuckles at this.

"Emma, who are you talking to?" Regina asks. "What's going on?"

"It's okay." Emma turns back to Robin. "I can do this." She runs her hand over Robin's body and wound and uses light yellow magic to heal him.

Robin suddenly bursts awake and Regina rushes to his side. "Robin!"

"Regina." Robin breathes heavily as he looks up at his true love. Regina smiles, relieved that he is okay, kissing him gently on the lips.

Emma suddenly pulls Killian in for a kiss. Killian pulls away, sensing something's wrong. "Emma, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I feel a little woozy." She tells him. "I think I'll lie down for a bit."

Emma walks to the door and takes another look back before exiting. "You liked the power, didn't you?" Rumple says, appearing in front of her.

"No. I just did what had to be done."

"Oh, well, if that were true, then why didn't your kiss stop that?" He asks, knowing why she forcibly kissed Killian like she did. Rumple giggles, pointing down at Emma's now glistening hand. "Tasty, isn't it - the darkness."

Emma ignores him and continues down the staircase. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

The Fury drops Robin by the side of a lake so it can summon a portal to the Underworld. Mist magically appears on the water, and out of it a boat with a hooded figure on it also appears.

"There it is!" Snow shouts as she, David, Grumpy, and Arthur run towards the monster, hoping to stop it. "Over there!"

"What is it!?" David asks.

The Fury shrieks and sends out a magical pulse, knocking them to the ground, giving it enough time to suck Robin's life away. "No!" Regina shouts as she runs fiercely towards it. "Stop!" She looks at the hooded figure that is in the boat. "If you want a life, take mine!"

The Fury shrieks and changes its target to Regina and begins to suck the life out of her. "Regina, what are you doing!?" Snow asks.

"What I should have done in Camelot!" Regina struggles to say.

Snow rushes to Regina's side. "You don't have to do this alone. I'm with you." She grabs Regina's hand, causing the demon to start sucking her life, too.

David rushes over to the other side of Regina. "Me, too!" He joins in, followed by Grumpy and Arthur.

The Fury begins to suck all their life forces, but it becomes too powerful for it to control and its magic ends up exploding back on itself, sending it flying away. The portal to the Underworld then closes and the hooded figure on the boat vanishes. They gasps, regaining their strength.

Regina rushes to Robin's side. "Are you okay?"

Robin looks up weakly at Regina. "It appears you found a few believers."

Regina smiles and kisses him. She then turns to her friends. "How did you know that would work?"

"Lucky guess." Snow tells her, breathlessly.

"Regina, we weren't gonna let you go." David assures her.

"Standing up to that monster proved one thing - " Grumpy says. " - if anyone's gonna save this town, it's you." 

* * *

Later that night, almost everyone is gathered at Granny's Diner. Killian is sitting at the bar, drinking, while David, Snow, and Neal sit at a booth as Granny works, serving drinks. Avia is standing at the window, looking out in the dark sky, when Regina walks in with Robin, Nick, Karley, and Roland, closely followed by the dwarfs, who are carrying the stone Sneezy.

Belle sits down next to Killian. "You know, Granny will give you a glass if you ask." She says, seeing Killian with his flask. "You tried to kiss her?"

"Aye." Killian confirms, glumly. "She didn't even flinch."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not over. I spent over a century trying to find a way to kill the bloody crocodile. I can spend at least that long trying to save the woman I love."

Belle nods, giving him a comforting smile. 

Some of the people from Camelot walk into the diner, including the boy Avia got a liking to when she was there. Unfortunately, neither one remembers their time together. Oliver walks in and Avia turns to him, both staring intently at one another. The boy gives her a kind nod and smile before walking on.

David turns to a sad looking Snow, who is staring forward at her daughter who is standing at the window. "Snow, it's okay. We're gonna get Emma back, and we're gonna win this fight."

"I know." She says. "But you're forgetting one thing, David. If we win, Emma loses."

David sighs, turning to their daughter.

At the window, Avia is staring into the dark night, thinking about Emma. David walks up. "Come sit down, Avia."

"Dad - " Avia's voice breaks. She looks up at her father and he sighs, seeing her tears. He gently brushes them away, but they are soon replaced by new ones. " - I've never been without my sister like this before. What if she never comes back to us?"

David places his hand gently on her cheek. "She will. I will make sure of it."

"But we don't even know what happened in Camelot. Why would she do this to us? Why won't she let us help her?" Avia sobs.

"Come here." David brings his daughter into his arms, letting her cry.

"I just miss her."

"I know." David sighs. "So do I. Come on."

-

Standing outside, Emma is looking into the diner from across the street. She watches as David brings Avia to their booth and she sits down next to Snow as David slides in next to her, bringing his arm across the top of the booth, protecting his family. Avia drops her head onto Snow's arm, looking down at her baby brother who is sleeping contently in their mother's arms. Snow closes her eyes and places a long, loving kiss onto Avia's forehead.

Emma begins to coldly walk towards the diner, but when she gets halfway across the street, she turns and begins walking away down the middle of the road. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

Emma walks back into the room Robin was saved in. "I hope you'll accept my apology." She stops at the doorway, listening to King Arthur apologize to Regina. "We don't normally try and kill our guests in Camelot. Percival's actions were inexcusable."

"But he was right." Regina confesses. "I am the Evil Queen."

"Camelot is a place of second chances." King Arthur assures her. "Who you were doesn't matter, just who you are. And if you were able to save him with your magic, then you really are the Savior Merlin prophesied."

Emma and Regina both share a look of guilt and worry. But Regina quickly smiles back at the King. "Thank you." He bows in return. 

* * *

A little while later, King Arthur is at his round table, removing Percival's coat of arms from his seat as Guinevere walks in.

"These strangers frighten me, Arthur." She admits to her husband as he sits down.

"You know Merlin's prophecy as well as I do." He tells her. "They're meant to be here."

"Merlin tells us what happens, but he doesn't tell us how." Guinevere states, frustrated. She looks sadly at Percival's armor as she sits down. "Percival...is dead. Who knows what other trouble they'll bring?"

"They're here to destroy the Dark One. That won't be easy. But helping them may be the only way I'll ever get my hands on that monster's dagger." King Arthur pulls out Excalibur from his scabbard. "Guinevere, if I don't make Excalibur whole again, we'll lose everything we worked so hard to build."

They then take each other's hands, accepting whatever it takes to fix Excalibur. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Inside of her new house, Emma is sitting in the darkness of her kitchen, running her finger up and down the dagger.

The vision of Rumple appears behind her on the staircase. "What's the matter, Dearie?" He asks, startling her. "Feeling left out?"

"What are you doing here?" She picks up the dagger and walks over to him. "I already embraced the darkness."

"You did, but I'm back because there's more work to be done - something bigger than both of us." Knowing what he means, Emma uses her magic to unlock the door to the basement. "As long as the Dark Ones existed, one thing has always held us back." He explains. "The pull of the family we were so desperate to protect."

-

Snow, David, and Avia are sitting at the booth inside Granny's Diner, looking down at baby Neal.

-

"The friendships that make it impossible to forget who we used to be."

-

Karley and Nick are laughing with the people of Camelot, including Oliver.

-

"The magic that threatens to undo our most evil deeds."

-

Regina walks past the stone Sneezy and snaps her fingers, returning him to his normal self, finally able to finish his sneeze.

-

"And, worst of all, the love that refuses to give up on us."

-

Killian and Belle are sitting together at the bar, drinking from Killian's flask, bonding over their heartbreak from loving a Dark One. 

* * *

Emma walks down the stairs to the basement, entering the cave that lies beneath the house. "You see, no matter how hard we try, we can't escape the reach of the light." Rumple explains as he follows Emma. "But, Emma Swan, you can change that. That's why you brought that sword here." Emma approaches Excalibur, which is now back in the stone King Arthur once pulled it from many years ago. "You can do what no Dark One before you has ever done. You can make that weapon whole again and use it to snuff out the light - " Emma pulls out her dagger and places it on the stone next to Excalibur. " - forever." She proceeds to grab the hilt of the sword, causing the red gem at the end to glow before blasting her back with magic. Rumple giggles. "Did you really think it would be that simple, dearie? If you want that sword, you're gonna have to pay... the price."


	52. Broken Kingdom

**Sorry to everyone who still reads and enjoys this story! I've been crazy busy the last week and half moving and starting a new job, or else I would have had this up sooner. My schedule is very different now, so please just bear with me and I will try my best to get chapters up as soon as I can! Thanks again! And, once again, please continue to review. Those reviews are what makes me continue to want to write! :)**

* * *

In the mines of Storybrooke, the dwarfs are hacking away as they whistle while they work.

"Our yield's way down, boys." Grumpy speaks up. "I know Dopey's a tree, but we got to be more productive since he can't."

"He's producing oxygen." Happy jokes, causing laughter from some of the dwarfs except for Grumpy, who wasn't amused.

"Hey. Let's stay focused.

"Yes." A voice sarcastically says from behind, startling them. They turn around to find Emma on a pile of rocks, watching them. "No one wants a nasty surprise."

The dwarfs stop what they are doing, holding their pickaxes defensively. "You're not getting any dust, sister."

Emma stands up and walks over to them. "Actually, I'm shopping for something else today. Something with...edge." She takes Happy's pickax.

"My axe." Happy states, unhappily.

"Oh, Happy, there's something I learned as the Dark One." Emma steps up to Happy, whispering in his ear. "If your name is on something, hold on to it."

With that, Emma disappears in a cloud of smoke, startling the dwarfs, who look around wondering where she went. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

Inside the royal castle, the group is working to free Merlin from the tree.

"If we're going to free Merlin, we need witch-bane." Regina informs them.

"Yeah, but the labels are all faded." Belle complains.

"Forget the decloaking potion." Emma tells them. "It's not a glamour anyway."

"You sure?" Regina asks.

David, who is holding baby Neal, is listening to all the suggestions of the women, attempting to speak, but he keeps getting cut off.

"If I'm getting this right, the tree could actually be him transfigured, right?" Snow asks as she reads inside one of the books.

"We could find out with a sample." Belle suggests.

"Yeah, and when we snap off a twig and it turns into a finger, who's crying then?" Regina asks, sarcastically. "Come on, someone. Witch-bane."

"You guys sure you don't want me to just wiggle my nose and get him out of that tree?" Emma asks.

"No." Snow answers, sternly.

"Your magic is dark now." Regina reminds her. "It's not worth it. I'll just keep pretending to be the Savior destined to free him, and we can do this together."

"Regina's right, Emma." David finally says.

"I heard someone say a woman is right." King Arthur comments as he walks into the room. "That's always a safe assumption, isn't it, David?" He chuckles. "How are you progressing, Madame Savior?" He then asks Regina who is attempting to make a potion.

"Um - " Regina looks around at the group, unsure how to answer. " - progress. Slow but sure."

"It's marvelous having Merlin's own books to work with." Belle tells him. "It's like talking with the master."

"Oh." Snow furrows her brows, having an idea. "What if we could talk to him?"

"What?" Emma asks, confused.

"Yes." Regina quickly agrees, knowing what Snow is suggesting. She chuckles at her former step-daughter. "You are - very occasionally - a genius."

"Yes." Belle agrees while Regina flips through a book. "If we talked to him, he can tell us how to get him out." Regina finally comes across a page and shows them an illustration.

"A mushroom?" David questions.

"Toadstool, actually." Regina corrects him. "Deadly poison. Extremely useful in communicating across barriers, even through spells. Says here it's called the Crimson Crown." She reads.

"Yes, I know this name." King Arthur reveals. "It's rumored to grow in Broceliande, the Forest of Eternal Night. Its existence is the stuff of legend, though. Almost certainly fiction." He believes.

"People say the same thing about us." David points out. "How far?"

"A half day's ride. But if it is there, it'll be protected by magical forces."

David glances at Snow. "You know what, David?" She says, shaking her head. "Wait until we know more."

"It's not like I'm needed here." David hands Neal over to his mother. "I'm taking it." 

* * *

As David makes his way through the castle, Arthur catches up with him. "Hold!"

"Your Majesty. Don't try to talk me out of this." David insists.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Arthur tells him. "I just wanted to propose, Prince David, if it's quite alright with you, that I come along and lend aid. Come with me and we can get ourselves outfitted, and then we can quest together as brothers."

David appreciates this and begins to follow the King back through the castle. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Over at the Sheriff's Station, Regina opens a familiar book to a bookmarked page revealing the illustration of a mushroom, or rather, toadstool. There is a piece of paper in between with a giant drawn question mark.

"This question mark - that's my handwriting." She says to Snow and David. "I must've marked this page in Camelot. I don't know if this is the right answer, but these books came from there. I think we were looking at this for answers."

Before Snow and David can speak, Grumpy, along with the other dwarfs, interrupt. "We've been violated!" Grumpy exclaims, furiously.

"What's the problem?" David asks.

"What do you think it is? Your kid."

"Avia?" Snow questions, confused.

"Emma." Grumpy glares.

"She took my axe." Happy tells them.

"Uh, dwarfs are your department." Regina states, excusing herself. "I'll stay on this." She gathers the books and proceeds to walk out.

Snow looks at the dwarfs, clearly not thrilled. "What do you want us to do about it, Leroy?"

"Help us." Grumpy pleads. "We know she's your daughter, but you got to do something, cause if you won't, we will."

"Do not hurt her." Snow demands.

"It's okay." David says, calming his wife. "They can't."

"Like that's all that matters?" Grumpy argues. "Stop being a scared parent. Be our sheriff again. We need you."

"I'll see about getting the axe back." David assures him. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Looks like just another insult for us to swallow down. For now." The dwarfs walks out of the station clearly upset while David walks into his office.

Snow shakes her head, appalled by her old friends before following her frustrated husband. "Why does she need an axe?" Snow asks. "That's alarming, right?"

"I don't know. I mean, what could she do with an axe that she couldn't just do with her powers?" David wonders, angrily. Enraged, he then turns and kicks the office chair across the room, nearly missing Avia when she walks up.

"David!" Snow exclaims before they both look up to find their frightened daughter staring at them. "Oh, Avia." Snow gasps.

Avia slowly backs away. "It's okay. I'll just come back later."

David sighs, realizing he scared her. "No, Avia."

But Avia turns around and begins to walk away anyway, ignoring her father. "Avia - " Snow starts to follow, but not without looking at her husband first. "David - "

"I just wish Emma would talk to us." He admits.

"I know! Me, too!" Snow argues. "But we have to be calm about this, David. We have Avia and Neal to think about also."

"We can't save her."

"Yet. We're trying."

"How?" David asks, desperately. "What am I doing?"

"You're leading." Snow answers.

"Nobody seems to be following." David snaps.

Snow scoffs. "Oh, don't worry about the dwarfs."

"I'm not! I'm worried about Emma and how this is my fault. We put darkness into Avia because of what we did to Maleficent." He reminds Snow. "We obviously did something in Camelot causing Emma to succumb to the darkness as well!"

"Emma made the choice to save everyone - to save Avia, who no longer has that darkness inside of her, by the way. We will get the darkness out of Emma, too."

"I am their father, Snow, and now I'm - " David exhales heavily. " - I'm paralyzed. There's nothing I can do, for her, for Avia, for you, for anyone."

Snow reaches across the desk, taking David's hand. "You are doing something. You are helping our people the best you can."

"That's kind of the problem." David drops his head, feeling defeated.

"Hey." David looks back up at his wife. "In any world, you are my hero." She assures him. She points to the door where Avia just left from. "And you are that little girl's hero."

"I frightened her."

Snow shakes her head, knowing that's not true. "I'll go take care of her."

David nods and proceeds to lean across the desk, giving his wife a gentle kiss. "Go."

Snow smiles softly at her husband as she walks out of the office to find Avia.

David follows Snow out of the office, now alone, and looks up at a bulletin board where a picture of him and Emma hangs, back from the days in which they both worked as sheriff together.

But his moment is soon interrupted when King Arthur walks in. "Good morning to you, Sheriff."

"Your Majesty, how can I help you?" David asks. "Any luck finding your blade?"

"No luck finding Excalibur, I'm afraid, but I'm coming to you with something far more urgent. Our reliquary's been robbed." He exclaims.

But David appears perplexed by this. "I'm sorry, your what?"

"Magical relics collected by the Knight of the Round Table." Arthur explains. "They're all very precious. I had no idea it was here until it turned up in this land nearly empty."

"When you say precious - "

"There was a magic bean inside. This bean can take my people home in an instant. I have to tell you I will find it if I have to search every residence in your city."

David shakes his head, seeing this as his opportunity to finally do something - to finally help. "You don't have to do anything alone."

"You can help?" Arthur asks.

"I'll get your back to Camelot. I promise."

The two proceed to shake hands. "Thank you." King Arthur says, sincerely. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Swan house, down beneath where a cave has been formed, Emma makes her way down the stairs to where Excalibur remains buried in the stone.

She approaches it with the dwarf's axe and prepares to smash into the stone. "A dwarf axe." The vision of Rumplestiltskin interrupts. "That's a creative path to failure."

"Dwarf axes cut through everything." Emma argues.

"Nothing cuts through magic. Except maybe a kiss." He jokes, annoying Emma. "Have you thought about kissing it out?" Emma takes the axe and attempts to hack at the stone, only for the axe to come apart once it hits its target. Rumple appears behind Emma, giggling. "You're running out of options, dearie. You see, we want you to snuff out the light. So, we need a hero to pull Excalibur from the stone. Now - and let's face facts - that's not gonna be you. So, why don't you stop messing around and go get the hero we need?" Suddenly, a vigorous knock echos throughout the cave. 

* * *

Outside the house, Avia is banging her fist against the door. Emma opens it, narrowing her eyes down at her sister.

"Avia. I've been wondering when you would visit."

"They're fighting because of you." Avia exclaims angrily. Emma arches her brow, unaffected. "Mom and Dad. They're fighting because they don't know what to do. They want to help you, but they don't know how."

"And you think I need help?" Emma wonders.

Avia scoffs. "Emma, look at you. This isn't who you are!"

"It's who I am now, Avia. Just think, if it wasn't for me, then you would be standing in my place."

"No." Avia refuses to believe that. "Because you would have figured out another way to rid the darkness out of me before I let it get to this."

Emma opens the door wider. "Would you like to come in? I can show you around. I actually have a bedroom for you here. It could be like old times. You know, when we lived in New York."

"Emma, are you listening to yourself? New York wasn't real." Avia growls. "It was made up memories so we would forget our family. This isn't your home. Your home is with me, with our parents and our brother, inside the loft."

"Sorry, Avia. That is no longer who I am. You're going to have to learn to accept that. You all do."

Avia shakes her head in disbelief. "You're breaking up our family, Emma. I hope you're happy with yourself."

With that, Avia turns around and leaves while Emma watches her go, trying her hardest not to show emotion. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

Regina slams the book she was searching through shut, obviously upset, while Robin stands by her side.

"It's alright." He says, calmly. "You'll get it." Regina just lets out a heavy sigh, doubting herself. "Perhaps it's time for a spot of tea. Calm nerves lead to clear thoughts." Robin gives her a kiss before walking out of the room to get the tea.

Regina turns to where Zelena is watching her and rolling her eyes. "You're here so I can keep an eye on you, mute hand maiden." Regina reminds her sister. "I don't need you rolling your eyes at me. We need to clear the air." Zelena, being snarky as she is, points out silently to having no voice. "Fine." Regina waves her hand, begrudgingly returning Zelena's voice.

"AH!" Zelena laughs, clutching her throat. "Oh, there you are, my lovely voice. It's so light and feminine."

"Enough." Regina scowls in annoyance. "Now, let's have a little chat about you trying to escape back to Oz." Zelena turns away slightly. "Zelena - " Regina begins softly, walking closer to her sister. " - you know you can't take that child away from Robin."

"Can you blame me?" Zelena questions. "You're going to take it from me. This child could be my only chance for someone to truly love me, and you got a second chance. Why can't I?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Regina exclaims. "But you've had a second chance and a second _second_ chance! You can't keep painting yourself as a victim. It's absurd."

"You can tell me that life is fair all you want. All I can tell you is that from in here, I'm still seeing one sister with all the toys - "

Regina waves her hand, taking away Zelena's voice once again. "Be quiet and listen for once in your life." Zelena stomps her foot, defiantly. "You forgot who I am. The Evil Queen. I can be a far greater nightmare that you can possibly imagine." She says, menacingly. "But now, my gift to you is a promise." Regina gestures towards Zelena's pregnant belly. "I will make sure your baby is fine and loved and safe. Just as I promise the same will certainly not hold for you."

Regina walks out of the room, leaving a tearful and angry Zelena alone. 

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, in the room where the Round Table is located. King Arthur slides open a door, revealing his collection of weaponry.

"Wow." David says, amazed.

"I like to be prepared." King Arthur states as he and David each grab a sword.

But as David turns back around, he faces the Round Table and focuses in on one particular chair: Sir Percival's. "Is that - Percival's chair?"

"Yes." Arthur confirms. David starts to apologize, but Arthur interrupts, refusing to hear it. "But no need for more apologies. A leader does what needs to be done. I'll find a man worthy to fill that seat." He moves on and points his sword at another chair. "This is the one that will stand empty forever."

The chair is much taller than the rest. "I assume that was your chair. Suitable for a King."

"No. Mine is no different than the others. In the same way that the table is round. Many of our order are Kings and Princes in their own realms." Arthur explains. "Nonetheless, happy to sit shoulder to shoulder with the rest of their knights. No one of us above the other." He walks over to the taller chair, standing behind it. "Except for this one. This is the Siege Perilous. Reserved for the knight with the purest heart, the one destined to carry out the most sacred quests. Belonged to a man I trusted more than a brother. But he betrayed me." He says, still slightly hurt. "It's been vacant since."

"Lancelot." David realizes.

"You've heard of him." Arthur chuckles.

"Well, all of you are kind of legends." David smiles.

"Really? I shudder to think what our tale must be."

"Oh, only one of the greatest romances of all time. Your love for Guinevere was ripped away by your best friend, Lancelot. It's a tragic story that clearly had a happy ending." He teases. "The two of you seem like all that's in the past now."

"Yes." Arthur nods. "Lancelot was a good man. The situation was difficult."

"I understand. Actually, Snow and I, we met him."

"You did? How is he?"

David frowns, realizing Arthur isn't aware of the tragedy. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but we learned that he died. I'm sorry."

Arthur looks away, saddened by the news. "Lancelot failed to resist temptation, but he was a good knight. He tortured himself for his sins far more than I would've done. I wished him happy. Just not with my wife." Before David can respond, the doors open and Arthur's squire, Grif, walks in, carrying a large chest that he places on the Round Table, much too roughly to Arthur's liking. "Careful." He scolds. Grif moves one of the chairs out of the way, allowing King Arthur and David to get by. "This is our reliquary." Arthur unlocks it and opens the chest. "Containing our sacred magical items our knights have recovered." He pulls out a torch, which the light never goes out on.

David furrows his brows intently at the torch. "I've never seen magic like that."

"It's the Unquenchable Flame, said to be part of the burning bush itself. This will light our path, and where we're going, we're gonna need it." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

At their campsite, King Arthur leads David to the infamous chest. "The Reliquary, Your Majesty." Grif says, placing the chest on the ground in front of them.

David kneels down and opens the chest, discovering that it's empty. "So, you're the one who found this broken into?" David asks Grif. "Any theories?"

"Me?" Grif asks, taken aback. Arthur narrows his eyes at his nervous squire. "Oh, well, um, everyone speaks of the Dark One in this place. Perhaps - "

"Stop being a fool, man." Arthur snaps.

David sighs, remembering his encounter with the dwarfs at the station. "Arthur, to be honest, she did take a dwarf axe."

"And, as you're about to say, the Dark One doesn't need tools." He says, finding the idea of Emma taking from this chest ridiculous. "This lock was pried open. You can see the scratches." He points out.

"You're right."

"This is your land. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I may not know who did this. But I think I have a good idea of what their next move will be." David stands to his feet and walks away with Arthur following. 

* * *

At the docks, Avia is sitting on one of the benches she and Emma used to share as she looks out into the ocean.

"Hey, babe." Avia looks up at Snow, who is walking towards her.

"Hi, Mom." Avia says, sullenly, as Snow sits down next to her.

"Your father is really beating himself up over what happened at the station. He didn't mean to frightened you."

Avia shrugs. "It's fine. I know he didn't mean it. He's just upset."

Snow closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. The way Avia just said that made her feel like it was something Avia had been saying her whole life - excusing the people that hurt her. Snow bends down slightly, putting her finger under Avia's chin, forcing her daughter to look at her. "Avia, he did not mean to frighten you, okay?" She says more sternly. "What he did was inexcusable, and he knows that."

Avia nods. "I know, Mom. Really. He's just angry about Emma. We all are." Avia looks forward, taking in a deep breath before letting out a shaky breath. "She doesn't care about us anymore, Mom."

Snow sighs and scoots closer to her daughter, wrapping her arm around her. "Now, I don't believe that's true."

"I went over there."

Snow's eyes widen at this. "What? When?"

"After I left the station." Avia sighs. "She didn't even flinch when I told her how upset you and Dad were. She just offered me a bedroom in her new stupid house and said we could be like we used to be - like we were in New York."

Snow lets out a heavy, sad sigh. "Oh, Avia..."

"Why didn't we help her, Mom?" Avia begins to sob suddenly. "Why couldn't we take the darkness out of Emma, just like with me?" Snow quickly gathers her daughter in her arms, allowing her to cry on her chest. "Why doesn't she want us anymore?"

As Snow listens to her daughter's crying pleas, she couldn't help but allowing her own silent tears to fall as she holds Avia close. She wished she had all the answers. She wish to know what happened in Camelot just as much. But, unfortunately, they'll never know until Emma wants them to - if she ever wants them to.

But as Avia continues to cry on her mother, she doesn't notice the light sparks that shoot from her fingertips as she clutches her mother's coat. But, Snow, however, does and instantly becomes worried, remembering the last time this happened. 

* * *

Sitting at the bar of Granny's Diner, Robin is looking disgruntling down at his phone when Killian walks in.

"Ah, I know that look." He states as he walks over to the former thief. "Button on the top turns it on." He instructs.

Robin nods, appreciatively. "I know how to use a phone."

"What's that, then?"

"It's a picture from up inside Zelena." Robin shows Killian Zelena's ultrasound photo.

Killian grimaces, slightly disturbed by Robin's wording. "Whoa, mate."

"No, no, It's of the baby. They call it a sonogram." He explains.

But Killian was still slightly grossed out as he looks closer. "Mixed emotions, I bet."

Robin nods, sighing. "I know it's painful for Regina. Her evil sister carrying my child. It's painful for me." He admits. "And yet there's some part of me that can't help but feel happy." Robin smiles down at the photo. "It's my child. And I sure don't want Regina to know that. I don't want her to misconstrue my happiness for, well - "

"You got yourself a complex situation there, that's for sure."

Robin places his phone down, giving the pirate his full attention. "Hm. Unlike your simple love life." He says, sarcastically.

"Ha. About that. She's not the same." Killian says about Emma. "Her new house, there's a door in there that she doesn't want me anywhere near. What do you suppose she's hiding? I was thinking that may - "

"Order up." Granny interrupts, placing a to-go bag on the counter.

"What?" Killian asks, puzzled. "I didn't order anything."

Granny simply walks away, ignoring him. "What does it say?" Robin asks, pointing to the note that's stapled on the front.

Killian looks down and sees that it's from Emma. "'Meet me on your ship. Emma.'" He reads, rolling his eyes.

"You're right. Things are complicated all over."

Killian groans in frustration and grabs the bag, heading out to meet the Dark Savior. 

* * *

Down below the Jolly Roger, Killian makes his way around, searching for Emma. He then hears an eerie sound coming from the floorboards, and turns around to see the Dark One standing right behind him with a smile on her face.

"That's not funny appearing like that." He glowers.

"Sorry."

"What's going on?"

"I know this has all be really confusing and I have not made it any easier." She admits to the pirate. "I wanted to apologize for overreacting last time. I know you're just trying to help. So, I thought - " Emma glances down at the table. " - we could just talk and have lunch, like old times."

"I'd like nothing more. But this is hardly like old times." Killian places the bag of food on the table, which Emma magically unpacks. Taken aback, Killian turns to Emma who is now in her dress from their very first date, looking just like her old self.

"Better?" She asks him. "Come on." Emma takes Killian's hand. "You know you can trust me."

But Killian stares at her with uncertainty. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

"What is it, noon?" David wonders while he and Arthur trek through the woods in the misty night. "You weren't kidding about 'eternal night.' I'm glad we have a torch."

"I'm glad we sent Grif home with the horses." Arthur adds. "These woods would make them restless."

"Your Squire works hard, Your Majesty." David says, taking the opportunity to defend King Arthur's helper, considering the way he was reprimanded inside the castle.

King Arthur smirks, knowing where David's going with this. "'And you don't thank him enough.'" He quotes. "I can hear you saying it even when you don't." David simply smiles. "You're right, though. I don't even have the excuse of ignorance. I was born a common man and I've been in service myself."

"You weren't born noble?" David asks, sounding surprised.

Arthur chuckles. "I'm as peasant as they come"

"Shepherd." David reveals.

"Ah." They both laugh at their past similarities and shakes hands. "I can feel my backbone relaxing already." Arthur jokes. "Let's stop with the 'Your Majesties,' shall we?"

"Of course."

"As for my Squire, I assure you Guin more than makes up the difference - showering him and the others with gifts. She really is the kindest woman I've ever met."

"Sounds like my wife. When she decides you're family, she'd die for you."

"That's not to say Guin doesn't have her fierce side." Arthur states. "With a bow and arrow, I've seen her take out the eye of a dove in flight."

"Snow could do that. She wouldn't, but she could." David grins.

"We should have a tourney. Get them to compete." Arthur jokes.

David laughs. "Right. Cause I'm sure they'd love to be pitted against each other."

"Your daughter, Avia, seems to have taken after her - the way she handled that boy."

David sighs, shaking his head in amusement. "Oh, yes. Avia and Emma are quite like their mother in many ways. Avia is growing up so fast, it feels as if some days I'm no longer needed."

"I don't believe that. The way you swooped in there - I saw the way she looked at you. A daughter will always need her father. You're their hero." David smiles gratefully at the compliment. "Here." King Arthur hands over his torch before opening up his canteen and handing that to David as well. "Perhaps there are better ways I can show off."

"You're a competitive man for someone with a Round Table." David comments, handing the canteen back. "I thought the idea was you didn't want to sit above anyone."

"Someone who isn't competitive doesn't need a two-ton table to remind him to be humble." David chuckles. "I know my weaknesses." Arthur admits. "Lancelot and Guinevere weren't the only ones to blame for what happened to them. I was a difficult man to live with. But I made a conscious decision to fix things."

David nods, handing Arthur back the torch. "I understand that."

The two continue on, making their way through some bushes, and coming upon a bridge. "Look upon there, brother." Arthur exclaims, looking forward where the Crimson Crown is locked.

David looks on, amazed. "So it is real." He pulls out his telescope and looks across the bridge. David smiles, happily, seeing the object they need to obtain. "Crimson Crown." He proceeds to step onto the bridge, but the boards sink in a little into the water. "It'll never take both of us. I'll go."

Arthur nods, agreeing. "I'll wait here. Let the torch be your beacon back."

"Thank you."

David begins to makes his way across the bridge, nearly slipping along the way. However, as he tries to swiftly make it across, he falls onto his chest, but he manages to stand back on his feet and continuing on, oblivious to what lurks beneath the waters. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Inside Mr. Gold's shop, Belle is standing behind the counter, examining the magic rose.

"How's he doing?" David asks as he and King Arthur step into the shop.

"Not well." Belle worries.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. But I found a healing spell in one of his old notebooks." She tells them as she walks away from the counter she was standing and to another, looking around the objects on display. "And I've got everything put together except for one last ingredient. I need an object that touched him when he was still a man, before he became the Dark One." She explains.

"Well, you must have something." David assumes.

"Yeah. Well, nothing I can find. Still more to look through, though."

"You want me to get you some help?" David offers. "I'm sure the kids would be happy to help."

"No." Belle frowns. "I'm the only one who knows this place, knows his things, and I need to keep doing something."

"Well, then we'll make this quick. Has anyone come in to pawn anything today?"

"Especially a magic bean." King Arthur adds.

Belle scowls at this, a bit surprised. "Uh. A bean? No. No one's come in. Sorry."

"Well, it was worth a shot." David says, disappointed. He ponders for a moment before an idea comes to mind when he notices a certain chalice. "That's alright. You have something else I need. May I borrow this?"

"Uh, yeah." Belle says as she continues her search.

"Good." David looks back at Arthur, showing him the chalice. "This is gonna point us right at our culprit."

"What is it?" Arthur asks.

"It's not magic, though." Belle interrupts. "It's just a souvenir from Doc's birthday party. It says 'Doctoberfest' on it." She points out.

"I'm very well aware." David assures her. "Don't worry. I've got this."

He proceeds to walk out of the shop with King Arthur following closely behind. 

* * *

Back at the camp, David holds out the chalice to the people of Camelot.

"Attention, subjects of Camelot!" He shouts. "In my hand, you see the chalice of vengeance. There's been a theft in your encampment." The citizens begin to talk amongst themselves, worried. "The chalice will tell me which among you is the thief." David informs them. "So, line up for your chance to drink from the sacred cup."

At that moment, one man, who they recognize as the Squire, Grif, pulls his cloak over his head and begins to make a run for it, jumping onto his horse in an attempt to get away while David watches him go.

David and Arthur quickly get into David's truck, taking off after Grif, who is now riding his horse across the roads. But David is quick to catch up.

"Hold on!" David shouts to Arthur. He thinks for a moment as he gains speed. "Take over! Speed is feet, direction is hand!" He instructs the King. King Arthur quickly takes over the steering wheel while David climbs out of the window of the truck and onto the back. As Arthur recklessly drives, Grif is able to ride off to the side, losing them. "Circle around!" Arthur turns the wheel, circling back around. David grabs a piece of wood from the back of his truck while they catch up with Grif from the front. Grif, however, is continuing to look behind him, unaware that the truck managed to get in front of him. So, when he faces forward, his face drops, having no time to stop his horse which rides him right into the wood David has stuck out, knocking the Squire onto the ground, unconscious. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

David finishes crossing over the unstable bridge and makes his way to the Crimson Crown. He admires the toadstool for a moment before cutting it loose and placing it into his pouch for safe keeping.

But as he makes his way back across the bridge, he stops in the middle, hearing something strange beneath the waters. He looks over to the other side and sees a formed knight emerging from the waters. Panicked, David looks to his other side and sees another knight emerging. But as he goes to draw his sword, the first Phantom Knight has already made itself onto the bridge and slings its sword at David, who easily deflects it with his own sword. They begin to fight one another and David ends up knocking the knight's helmet off, which spills nothing but water. David turns and moves onto the second knight and chops off its gloved hand that is holding a sword. David turns back to the first knight just as it re-attaches its head and begins to clash their swords together once again. Fortunately, David is able to knock the knight's head off again, and this time push it back into the water. He then switches back to the second knight, which has already re-attached its hand. The two begin to fight until the knight loses his head as well, and falls apart entirely.

One more knight peeks out from the waters, but just like before, David takes care of it. Looking around to make sure it is safe, David starts to run across the bridge just as one more sticks its hand through the middle of the boards and trips the Prince, dragging him under. David tries his hardest to resist, but he finds himself drowning as the knight continues to hold him under.

As he struggles to breathe, David is able to finally break away from the knight just enough to reach up at King Arthur's awaiting hand. The King pulls David out to safety.

"Thank you." David says, gasping for air.

"Think nothing of it." Arthur tells him as he helps the Prince off the remainder of the bridge. "It would appear you did it. Well done." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"I have questions." Killian says as he sits below deck of the Jolly Roger with Emma. They are both sitting at the table, going through with their date.

"You want to know if I'm still the same Emma." She assumes.

"I imagine that's not a simple answer, so let's start easy. Your new house? What's behind that locked door?" He asks, quizzically. Emma is taken aback by the question and just stares silently at the pirate. "You know I want to trust you, Emma. Why don't you help me?"

Emma takes Killian's hand, squeezing gently. "So trust me." She smiles softly. "With my powers I could hide anything from your prying eyes anyway."

Displeased, Killian removes his hand from underneath hers. "Well, you've answered my first question, too. You're not the same Emma. She didn't play games."

"Yes." Emma agrees. "I'm different. I'm better."

"As the Dark One."

"I used to be scarred and judgmental and closed off." Emma continues. "Took me forever to see the magic in this place. And now I - " Emma ponders for a moment. " - I see things clearly. I'm not scared anymore. Honestly, I'm an open book, if you're willing to take that trust step."

"Are you really suggesting that we move forward in a real relationship?" Killian asks, flabbergasted by her request.

Emma refills Killian's wine glass. "Gold and Belle loved each other." She reminds him.

"I don't think you should use the crocodile as your example."

"But think about it. He was born a coward. He didn't find true love until he was the Dark One. You told me how the man he was groveled and cried on the deck of this ship. He changed for the better, too."

"You're wrong. I was the villain in that little drama, Swan." Killian stands from the table, looking down at his sword. "He was a good man trying to keep his family together. I took this cutlass and put it to his head and taunted him." He then grabs the sword, demonstrating how he did it by placing it at Emma's neck. "I was the only one there who's changed for the better. He became an evil, manipulative killer."

Eyeing the sword, Emma stands up and gets behind Killian. "Do you remember when we were in the storybook and I taught you how to swordplay?" She smiles, guiding him with the sword.

Furiously, Killian breaks away from her. "More games." He growls. "Enough, Swan! All I wanted was your honesty. But I'm done humoring you. Answer me." He demands. "And start by why you brought me here. It wasn't because this is what we used to do, because that you isn't here." Killian steps closer to Emma as she stares intently back at him. "You need something, Dark One. Tell me what it is."

"All I need is your trust. I promise."

"I liked you the way you were. I liked your walls. I liked being the one to break them down."

Emma takes Killian's arm, tears glistening in her eyes as she stares deeply into his. "The person you found inside is still me. I have a question for you for once." She says, changing the subject. "Do you love me?" Killian remains silent. "If you tell me you don't love me, I will let you go."

Killian takes a moment to think about her question. "I loved you." He finally answers as he steps back from her. Emma appears hurt by this. "I guess I'm either steering home or swimming home. Tell me which."

Holding back her tears, Emma looks away slightly. "The ship's yours." She then poofs away, leaving Killian alone on his ship. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

Back onto safe grounds, Arthur lies David down on the ground, allowing them both to catch their breath.

Suddenly, David begins to panic, grabbing at his pouch. "David, what is it?" King Arthur asks.

"The toadstool." David exclaims. "It's gone." They both look back into the dark waters. "Either the Phantom Knights took it, or it was lost in the bog."

"We could search for it."

Feeling defeated, David drops his head, refusing. "No." Out of frustration, David throws the empty pouch to the ground. "It's gone."

King Arthur looks out into the waters once more before turning back to David. "The word 'quest' means to seek, not to find. It's the seeking that matters."

"You believe that?" David questions.

"Not truly, no." He admits, breathlessly. "If the finding is what makes a difference in this world, then that's what I want." He drops to his knees in front of David. "I'm sorry."

There's a moment of silence between them before they begin to laugh. "My father, he drank his life away." David reveals. "My brother accomplished nothing but evil. There was a time I thought I'd be different. Change the world. But I just - " David hesitates for a moment. " - I don't want to only be remembered as the man who kissed a sleeping princess awake twenty-four years ago."

"I understand." King Arthur says, surprising David.

"You do? You're the King of Camelot."

King Arthur chuckles. "Yes, some large rock decided I was a hero. Prophecy fulfilled. But since then, I've had victories and I've had losses. And I've learned that it's the losses that require us to be brave. So, if anything will make us heroes - "

" - it's the never giving up." David finishes. "Even after a loss."

"Indeed."

David looks up at the waters. "Well, we might as well get out of here." He stands up and proceeds to help the King up as well. "There's work to be done. And it's not here."

"Good man." Arthur commends. "David, if you want to be part of something, do something that matters, I have a place for a man like you." He says, intriguing the prince. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

David and King Arthur stand over the items from Arthur's reliquary while Grif sits off to the side as they question him.

"I never saw a bean." Grif tells them.

"Just forget the bean for now." David says, raising his hand, stopping him. "Just tell us why you took these things."

Grif lets out a long sigh. "I was tired of how I was being treated - " He admits. "How we were all being treated." He glares up at the King. "Breaking our backs for him, for love of Camelot. I wanted to hurt the King."

"Grif, I had no idea." Arthur exclaims. "But, you see, you've hurt everyone." He scolds. "We need that bean to get home."

"I didn't see a bean, Your Majesty." Grif still insists.

David taps the King on his armored chest and motions for him to follow him. They start to walk through the camp. "I'm always betrayed by those closes to me."

"Look, you know this guy." David says, ignoring the King's complaint. "Is he lying?"

"I don't believe so." Arthur says as he looks where Grif is seated. "And of course, it is possible there was no bean if it was removed during the six weeks we can't recall."

"Okay, well, we'll find another way to get you home." David promises.

"Working together?"

"Absolutely." David confirms, pleasing the King. "Let's go tell this guy he's gonna make his home in our cell for a little while." As they walk back to Grif, David stops when he notices something on the ground - the Crimson Crown. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember it, though, due to his memories being erased. He picks it up, examining it. "What's this?"

"Must've fallen out when we emptied his bag." Arthur assumes. "If that was in the trunk, it was added after the time we lost."

David furrows his brows down at the toadstool. "I recognize this." 

* * *

Down in Regina's vault, David holds up the Crimson Crown to Snow and Regina.

"That's the one in the book from Camelot." Regina points out, remembering. David slowly nods, confirming this. "The one I found this morning." She proceeds to open the book to the page that is bookmarked with the piece of paper with a question mark written on it. "That's what we were looking for back there."

"But why?" Snow wonders.

"It's used to communicate through magical barriers." Regina explains. "We must've been trying to communicate with Merlin."

"I wonder if we did."

"Let's use it." David says, impatiently. "Let's find out if we can talk to him now - "

" - he can help us save Emma from being the Dark One." Snow finishes. She looks proudly at her husband. "David, you did it." She exclaims, easing his doubts. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

Applauds echo through the castle as David makes his way through the doors while Snow, with Neal in her arms, and Avia, stand behind him.

He then kneels before King Arthur as the King holds out his sword. "I dub thee Sir David of the Enchanted Forest." He taps David on either side of his shoulders. "Now a Knight of the Round Table." David's family and friends, along with other Camelot royals, watch. "I know 'Knight of the Round Table' is pale fire, indeed, next to the title of Prince."

"No." David denies. "I am beyond honored."

"Then rise, Sir Knight. Take your place."

David stands up and turns to the Round Table. But before David can proceed, King Arthur clears his throat, signalling David to look back at him. When he does, Arthur points to a different seat - the Siege Perilous. "Really?" David questions.

"I never thought I'd find anyone I trust enough to fill that seat. But it's yours." The crowd then turns towards the Round Table while King Arthur leads David to his new seat. "It will bear your coat of arms." Queen Guinevere dresses the back of the seat, and David and Arthur shake hands. "Not bad for a shepherd, eh?" Arthur teases.

David chuckles. "Thank you." He smiles at his family before taking his seat.

Everyone begins to applaud except for Snow, who, though proud, has to exit the room to tend to a fussy Prince Neal. Outside of the room, she is rocking him in her arms when she sees someone out of the corner of her eye. "Is someone there?" Taken aback, Snow watches as her old friend emerges from the corner. "It can't be - "

"It is." Lancelot says as he approaches her.

Snow stands surprised to see her friend alive. "Lancelot. We thought you were dead."

"That is a long story. But trust your eyes - it is me. And right now, my struggles don't matter. What does is that there is a terrible villain in Camelot."

Snow frowns. "The Dark One." She says, sadly. "We know. It's our daughter. We're going to fix it."

"No. There's another villain." He momentarily narrows his eyes towards the room of the Round Table. "Arthur."

Snow furrows her brows in confusion. "What?"

"Trust me. Camelot is not what it seems."

With distrust now lingering upon her face, Snow looks through the doors as Arthur and the rest of the crowd continue to applaud and cheer for David. 

* * *

Later that evening, King Arthur sits at the Round Table, as Guinevere stands by his side.

"Today was a difficult day." He sighs. He then pulls out a white cloth and unfolds it, revealing the Crimson Crown which he stole from David.

"You lied to him." Guinevere says, surprised. "To David."

"And it brought me no pleasure." Arthur admits, solemnly. "He's a good man. A noble man, but I must think of my kingdom first."

Guinevere smiles slightly at this, placing an encouraging hand onto her husband's shoulder. "Of course you must."

"That is always the burden of a King." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Inside the Sheriff's Station, Grif is detained inside a cell. He looks up as King Arthur enters.

"Your Majesty, thank goodness you're here." He exclaims, relieved. "I don't understand what's going on. I did only what you asked. I took the items and I kept them safe. I said maybe there was a bean, even though you and I know full well there was never a bean, and I did it exactly as you said." King Arthur steps closer to the Squire's cell. "Can you please let me out now?"

"Not just yet, Grif." He tells him. "There may not have been a bean, but we can't have them learning that, now, can we?"

"No. No, of course not, Your Majesty."

"They trust me now. So, I must use that trust to protect my kingdom." Arthur explains. "These people may seem friendly, but they threaten everything we hold dear." Arthur points to a picture of David and his entire family up on the bulletin board. "David likes to imagine his quest a noble one. But his daughter, Emma, is the Dark One." Grif is surprised by this. "They lied to us in Camelot. They brought her into our Castle. They are responsible for tearing us away from our home, a home we must now reclaim."

"But how will we ever get back without a bean?" Grif asks.

"I'm afraid we cannot get back. That's why we must build a new Camelot here in Storybrooke."

"Then you can trust me to help. I would do anything for my kingdom."

"I know you would. As would I. Which is why I need you to drink this." Arthur shows Grif a vile of green poison.

"Poison." Grif recognizes. "From the Agrabah Vipers. But why? I won't tell these people a thing."

"Not of your own free will, but they have magic on their side." Arthur explains. "In time, they will make you talk."

"There must be some other way."

"I wish there was. Truly, I do. You told me you always dreamed of sitting at the Round Table one day. Well, now I'm offering you something greater. A chance to die in service of Camelot. Your death will be the cornerstone of a great new kingdom." He assures the nervous Squire. "If you take this."

Arthur opens the vile, but Grif remains hesitant. With a shaking hand, he takes the vile. "For Camelot." He proclaims, drinking the poison.

King Arthur takes the Squire's hand as he begins to choke. He grabs the vile before Grif falls to the ground, dead, and disappears in a puff of green smoke. "For Camelot." Arthur whispers. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Killian walks into Granny's Dinner relieved to see Robin still there, sitting alone in a booth, eating.

"Good, you're still here." He takes the seat across from the former thief.

"You need me?"

"Yeah. Remember how I told you about that door in Emma's place?" Robin nods. "I want to know what's behind it."

"I take it asking her didn't work." Robin assumes.

"She's beyond that. I need a thief."

"Former thief." Robin corrects him. "Those days are behind me."

Killian rolls his eyes. "Take it from a former pirate, those days are never behind you. Will you help me?"

They turn towards the door just as Belle rushes inside with the magic rose in tow. "Granny, have you got my lunch ready?"

"Yeah, but, girl, you need more than that." Granny says, handing Belle her sandwich. "Sit down for some real food."

Belle laughs. "I can't." She goes to grab the rose, seeing as the petals continue to fall off. "Oh, look." She panics. "Yeah, I have to get back to him. Just forget the soup. I'm sorry."

"Hang on." Granny stops her. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Confused, Belle looks back at the jar and realizes the petals are growing back. "He's waking up." She accidentally drops her lunch plate on the floor before running out of the diner. 

* * *

At the shop, Belle runs into the back room and is surprised to find the cot that Rumple has been comatose on for several weeks, empty. 

* * *

"You know, he doesn't look too good, if I do say so myself." The vision of Rumpelstiltskin exclaims as he watches over the real Rumple, who lies asleep in the basement of Emma's house. Emma pulls out the sword she stole from Killian and holds it over Rumple. "Quite a stroke of luck, you finding something that touched him when he was a man."

"It wasn't luck." Emma argues. "I worked hard for this."

"That's true. You crushed Hook's heart even more firmly under your, uh, - " The vision of Rumple scowls down at Emma's foot. ' - impractical boot heel."

"Quiet." Emma's demands the voice inside her head. She then uses her magic to crush the sword into pieces, spilling it over a sleeping Rumple, who begins to wake up. 

* * *

At the shop, Belle continues to examine the magic rose as it has fully rebuilt itself. She's clearly frightened by this, unsure of what it means exactly. 

* * *

Rumple opens his eyes and looks up at Emma, immediately realizing what's happened. Emma is now the Dark One.

"No." He begins to panic, trying to move away from her. "What do you want from me?" He asks, shakily. "You are the Dark One now, not me."

Emma glances up at the vision of Rumplestiltskin, who holds an amused grin on his face, before she turns back to Rumple. "That's right. You are not dark. You are also not light. You are nothing. Your heart is a blank slate. And that, little man, makes you useful." Emma takes a seat next to Rumple while he continues to shake in fear. "Because now I can make you into the last thing you ever thought you would be. A hero." Rumple frowns in confusion. "And not just any hero. The purest who's ever lived. And then - " Emma glances at the vision, who smiles and nods his head vigorously for her to continue. The real Rumple looks back, but he sees nothing. "And then I have a job for you." She finishes, wickedly. 

* * *

Camelot / Many Years Ago...

King Arthur, Lancelot, and Sir Percival are riding quickly back to Camelot.

"All hail King Arthur!" One of the villagers exclaims when they approach.

Arthur watches as his new subjects bow down before him while Guinevere is standing nearby smiling in admiration.

"Camelot is no longer the broken kingdom!" Arthur shouts out as he holds up Excalibur. "I give you Excalibur, the sword pulled from the stone!" He unsheathes the sword, but only halfway so as to not reveal its missing end.

The villager begin to cheer and applaud their new king as he hops off his horse and runs into the arms of his love, the Queen. "I see you followed your heart, King Arthur." She says, proudly.

"And it led me back to you, Queen Guinevere." She gives him a soft kiss before seeing the look of despair upon his face. "Something's wrong." She worries. "Tell me."

King Arthur turns slightly to the crowd which is dispersing. He then looks down at his sword as he explains to his wife. "Our journey wasn't all I hoped for." Arthur turns to the giant tree that Merlin is trapped in. "Merlin speaks in half-truths. And now my quest has only just begun. 

* * *

Camelot / Years Later / Six Weeks Ago...

King Arthur stares earnestly out of his kingdom while inside the Round Table's designated room.

Soon the doors open and David walks in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Arthur says, giving David his full attention while walking towards the Round Table. "Yes, we have something serious to discuss. Please, join me." David narrows his eyes curiously at the king. "Now that you're a member of the round table, it's time to share Camelot's greatest secret." Arthur pulls Excalibur from the sheath and reveals the missing end to David. "The sword that made me King is broken. For years, I've hunted its missing piece - something known as the dagger of the Dark One."

David's face then falls, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the mention of the dagger and the Dark One which now has possession of his daughter Emma. "I've heard tales of it." He says, sounding dumbfounded.

"Well, I think you're the man to help me find it. After all, you're the only one who needs it as bad as I. You're desperate to destroy the power of the Dark One."

"Only Merlin can do that." David recalls.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. No one knows what Merlin really wants, but with that dagger, we wouldn't need Merlin." He says, intriguing David. "I could reforge Excalibur into the sword it once was with the power to destroy the Darkness once and for all. Can you help me in this quest?" 

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Emma is using a sharpened knife to whittle a stick, but she is suddenly disturbed by the sound of whispers.

"Do you hear it?" The vision of Rumplestiltskin asks. "A sweet sound. A strange sound. Let's go have a look, shall we?" Emma stands from the table, walking away from the surrounding of homemade dream-catchers hanging from the window. She continues to walk away, being led down a long hallway of the castle and towards a closet where her dagger lies. "So, that's where it's coming from - your dagger." Emma stares at the dagger which has her name embroidered across. "Since Regina left it in her room, I say, uh, finders keepers." Emma slowly begins to reach out and grab it, but a sudden blast of magic prevents her from being able to do so. Regina casts a protection spell around it. "So she put a spell on it. That's nothing for you." The vision continues to taunt. "Shatter it."

"I can't." Emma refuses.

"It's calling to its other half."

"Leave me alone." She pleads desperately.

"Your friends cannot protect you."

"Stop."

"You're the Savior." He reminds her. "Save yourself before it's too late."

"Get out of my head!" She whimpers, blasting a beam of magic in his direction. The vision disappears just as Killian walks up, nearly missing her magic.

"Calm down." Killian says, softly. He walks into the room, seeing no one. "There's no one here." Killian slowly approaches Emma and brings her into a hug. "It's just us. You and me."

"He's inside my head." Emma says, aggrieved. "I can't get him out." She looks up and sees that the vision of Rumplestiltskin has now reappeared at the door, smiling smugly. "He's here. He's always here." 

* * *

A catatonic Emma is now laying down on a bed with Killian, Snow, Avia, Regina, Nick, and Karley surrounding the room.

"What happened to her?" Avia asks.

"I have no idea." Killian tells them as they all look worriedly down at Emma. "She hasn't said a word."

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" David asks, walking in.

Snow looks at her husband, relieved. "David, where have you been? I was looking all over the castle for you." She exclaims in a whisper.

"With Arthur. It turns out he might have a way to help Emma."

"We can't."

"If we give him the dagger - "

"David, listen to me." Snow interrupts. "We can't trust Arthur."

David furrows his brows in confusion. "What are you talking about? Who told you that?"

Snow inhales deeply before revealing their old friend. "Lancelot."

"Lancelot?" David questions, perplexed. "Lancelot is dead."

Snow shakes her head. "No. That's what he wanted Cora to think, but he outwitted her."

Regina walks up to the two. "Hey, not in front of the patient, given the state that she's in, anything could set her off." She turns away from the couple and looks back at Emma. "She needs rest - somewhere quiet and away from prying eyes."

"I know the perfect place." Nick states.

"Perhaps me and the boy should take her there."

"You all should go." Snow suggests. Avia turns to her mother, confused. "I have to discuss something with your father. You should be with Emma."

Avia nods and turns to Killian, who is picking up at zombie-like Emma in his arms. She and Karley then follow them and Nick out of the room, leaving Regina and the Charmings in the room. "Whatever's happening to her, I think she was here for the dagger, so I should probably move it somewhere safer." Regina tells them as she starts for the dagger.

"Now, hold on a second." David bellows, stopping her. "Arthur has a way to use that to help Emma."

Annoyed, Snow looks at her husband in disbelief. "What did i just tell you? We are not giving it to Arthur. Lancelot said he can't be trusted."

"And Cora said Lancelot was dead." David argues. "You can't believe everything you hear."

"You really don't trust Lancelot, do you? He married us." Snow reminds him. "He's our friend."

"That was a long time ago, and where's he been all these years?"

"He didn't say."

"Well, where is he now?"

"Hiding. It's not like he's welcomed in Camelot."

"Because he went after Arthur's wife." David exclaims. "And he's back. Why? Why's he back?"

"I don't know, David!" Snow yells, defensively. "I don't have all the answers!" Outside the room, Avia is listening to her parents fight at the door. She jumps at the sound of her mom's angry voice. Back inside, Snow then notices Regina is still in the room, watching as the couple argues. "Regina, would you mind please giving us a minute?" She asks, calming her voice. Silently, Regina teleports away, leaving them alone.

"Listen, Arthur is already looking for the dagger." David calmly explains to his wife. "If we come clean now, he can still help us."

"So, that's what this is about." Snow realizes. "You haven't met a King in a while, and you're star-struck."

"That's not what this is about. Our daughter is sick. We have to help her."

"So why become a Knight of the Round Table? How does that help her? Or is it that you need to feel like a hero again?"

"Maybe the Round Table's exactly where I should be." David says.

"We aren't telling Arthur anything until we know he can be trusted." Snow says, looking firmly at her husband.

Outside the room, Avia slowly pushes herself away from the door. She had never heard he parents fight like this before. It was alarming and, quite, dissatisfying. Things are starting to get more out of control than they ever were, and it all started when Emma became the Dark One. Avia quickly walks away from the room and down the long hallway before she is caught. 

* * *

Camelot / Five Years Earlier...

Arthur is going through several prophecies written across dozens of scrolls, trying to find the secret behind the whereabouts of the Dark One's dagger. He flips through the books that also cover his table, scratching out sentences in others with his quill as he does so. He appears very strung out, having seem to be doing this since finding Excalibur.

Arthur becomes panicked when he hears the door unlatching. He quickly grabs the half sword and places it back into its sheath before his wife enters.

"Don't worry." Guinevere says, seeing the anguish upon his face. "It's only me." She closes the door behind music which is playing outside.

Arthur smiles happily. "My Queen. I'm so glad to see you. I've almost translated the Carmarthen scroll. I had to pull language fragments from a dozen different books." He holds up a scroll. "But can you believe how close we are to the other half? This time I'm right. Directions to the Dark One dagger as clear as day. It's just these symbols I can't figure out - star, eye, and sun. What do you think it means?"

"It means...come to the party." She begs. "Dance with your wife."

"No, no, no, I can't. I can't. Not until I finish this translation. Don't you understand? This is Merlin's test." He says in a frenzy. "Why else would he lead me to this? The broken sword to rule the broken kingdom. It's a cruel joke. The world's most maddening riddle." He exclaims in frustration.

"I know." Guinevere understands. "But this one night, your wife needs you."

Arthur looks at his wife and lets out a heavy sigh. "You're right." He concedes. "Give me five minutes and we shall dance until dawn."

Guinevere just stares at her husband as she slowly walks back out of the hut and into the festivities where a dance circle has now begun. She sits out, though, waiting for her husband.

Lancelot walks up and sits down next to the solemn woman. "I'm sure he'll be out shortly."

"I'm sure he will be." Guinevere agrees sullenly.

"Happy Birthday, my Queen." Lancelot wishes.

"Thank you."

"In the meantime - " Lancelot stands up and extends his hand out to her. " - perhaps you'll allow this Knight a dance."

Guinevere soon takes it and steps out onto the dance floor with Lancelot as slower music begins to play. "He's getting worse." She reveals as they begin to dance. "Locked up in that room all day. Instead of actually building the Kingdom we dreamed of."

"Arthur may have much on his mind, but look around. He did manage to throw you quite a party."

"A birthday gift from King Arthur to his Queen Guinevere!" A villager announces loudly to the crowd. They all turn just in time to watch as the villager tosses middlemist peddles, scattering them about. The crowd begins to cheer and applaud as a large smile escapes the Queen's face.

"Middlemist flowers." She exclaims happily. But her smile doesn't stay for long as she remembers her husband isn't with her.

"What's wrong?" Lancelot asks. "You don't like them?"

"I'm not a fool. I know he didn't plan any of this." She says, knowingly, while Lancelot looks away, guilty. "The fact that you won't deny it tells me all. Thank you."

"Where's my Queen?" They hear King Arthur demand as he finally comes outside.

Guinevere and Lancelot break apart once Arthur approaches. "You made it!" Guinevere says, excitedly.

"Look!" Arthur shows his wife the scroll. "I completed the translation." Guinevere's demeanor drops in disappointment, realizing her husband isn't out there for her at all. "The dagger is only a day's ride from here." He explains, oblivious to his wife's feelings. "By this time tomorrow, I will hold it in my hand."

"Let me fetch my horse." Lancelot offers from behind.

"No." Arthur stops him. "No, not this time, old friend. I need my best knight to stay here and protect the Queen." He turns back, looking lovingly at his wife. "After all, she is the most precious thing I have."

Arthur then leaves her with a kiss, not noticing how despondent she is. 

* * *

Camelot / Five Years Later...

With his satchel strapped to his back, David enters the Round Table room where Arthur is standing over the broken Excalibur.

"David?"

"We need to talk." David tells him. Arthur looks back at him, concerned. "Ever since we came to Camelot, we've been lying to you about why we're here. That stops right now. It's not easy for me to be here, and people I care about told me not to, but the Darkness is threatening someone I love, and I will do anything to destroy it." David says, determined. "So, we're gonna restore Excalibur tonight."

Arthur doesn't quite know what to say as he stands before the clearly determined Prince. 

* * *

Outside the palace, Snow walks out and is surprised to find her daughter, Avia, sitting in front of the giant tree which contains Merlin.

"Avia?" Snow questions as she walks closer. Avia slowly turns to her mother and that's when Snow sees Avia's right hand glowing white with magic. "Avia!" She exclaims, running towards her. She quickly grabs Avia by her shoulders and moves her away from the tree. "Avia Swan, what are you doing!?"

With her hand shaking in anger, Avia's magic dissipates as she glares furiously at the tree. "I'm getting Merlin out."

Still baffled by what she saw, Snow looks at her daughter, stunned. "Av - Avia." Snow grabs her daughter's face and forces Avia to look at her. "Avia, you cannot use your magic!"

"Why?" Avia practically shouts. "Do you think I'm still going to turn dark?" When Snow remains silent, Avia takes her answer for a 'yes.' "You do!" She scoffs. "You still think I'll turn dark!"

"No!" Snow says, sternly. "I believe if you use your magic to destroy that tree, not only will you be hurting yourself, but you'll be hurting Emma as well. This is not how we are going to do this. We are going to figure out a way to get Merlin out of that tree, but you will not be using your magic to do it. Do you hear me?"

Avia remains silent, staring intently at her mother. Snow arches her brow up at her daughter wanting a verbal answer. "Fine." Avia answers through gritted teeth. "But what if Dad is right? What if giving King Arthur the dagger to make Excalibur whole again is the only way to help Emma?"

Snow shakes her head in disappointment. "You were eavesdropping when I specifically told you to go with Emma?"

"Emma doesn't need me, Mom! She's barely even my sister right now! The darkness is taking her over all because of me!" Avia stresses.

"Hold on." Snow frowns, raising her hand up to her daughter. "What are you talking about? How is any of this your fault?"

Avia laughs. "Mom, are you serious? That was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be the Dark One. I mean, that's what every villain after me has been trying to do, but Emma stupidly took that away from me!"

"She did that to save you, Avia." Snow reminds her daughter, calmly.

"You're right. She did it to save me. Emma is always saving me. What if me doing this - " Avia points to the tree. " - is my only way to save her. What if it's my turn to be the Savior now? If I can get Merlin - "

"No, Avia." Snow interrupts. "You're not using your magic to get Merlin out of that tree, and that's final. I will not lose another daughter to darkness."

Avia falls to her knees, defeated. "We have all this power around us and we can't even use it."

Snow sighs as she sits down next to Avia, understanding her pain. "We will." She assures her. "But we are just going to use it the right way."

As Snow brushes her fingers down her daughter's long, wavy hair, Avia turns to her. "And you really believe this Lancelot? You really believe we shouldn't trust King Arthur?"

Snow shrugs. "I'm not sure, babe, but I'm going to find out. I promise."

Avia leans herself into Snow's embrace, resting her head upon Snow's chest as she looks at the giant tree. "I just want my sister back." She mumbles.

Snow hugs her daughter close, narrowing her eyes up at the tree as well. "Me, too, sweets. Me, too." She whispers. Snow gives Avia a loving kiss on her forehead before shaking her gently. "Now, come on." She stands up, bringing Avia up with her. "How about you go and catch up with Killian and Emma?"

Avia shakes her head. "No. I don't really want to be around them right now."

Snow smirks slightly. "Or you don't want to be around Nicholas right now?" Avia rolls her eyes, looking away. "Do you want to talk about it? I know that was your first ki - "

Avia sighs. "Nope." She interrupts. "I really don't want to talk about this."

Snow stifles a laugh. "Well, then, how about you go hang out with your brother? Granny is watching him in our room."

Avia nods. "Fine."

Snow watches as her daughter walks back to the palace before turning back to the tree and thinking about Lancelot. 

* * *

"I'm glad you told me about your daughter." King Arthur says, having just been informed by David on the true reason they are there in Camelot. "Of course I will help you defeat the darkness inside her."

David sighs, gratefully. "That is a relief. My wife thought this was a bad idea."

"What put her off me?" Arthur wonders. "It's the beard, isn't it?" He jokes.

"Something a bit more serious." David says. "Lancelot." Arthur's face falls at the mention of his old friend. "He's back."

Arthur stares at David less than pleased to hear this. 

* * *

Camelot / Five Years Earlier...

Guinevere, who has wrapped herself in cloak, tries to sneak out of Camelot, but Lancelot appears from behind.

"You must not think much of me." He says, loudly, stopping Guinevere in her tracks. "And what would I tell Arthur if his Queen ran off on my watch?"

Guinevere turns around, facing Lancelot with a stern face. "Tell him I'm going to find the dagger myself." She takes out the familiar magic gauntlet from her satchel. "I broke into Merlin's tower and took this - a magic gauntlet - and it has shown me the true location of the dagger. Arthur has it all wrong."

"And how did Arthur not find this remarkable magic object in all his years of looking?" Lancelot asks.

"He would never think to use it because he believes the dagger will be his strength, and this gauntlet - " Guinevere looks down at the magical object before looking back at Lancelot. " - it leads you to a person's greatest weakness. So, I'm going to finish this damned quest and get back the man I love. And you cannot stop me."

"Stop you?" He questions. "I'm joining you."

Guinevere looks at Lancelot intrigued that he is willing to help her. 

* * *

At the Vault of the Dark One, Guinevere, who is holding Merlin's gauntlet, approaches it, along with Lancelot.

She looks up at the knight, gloating. "I told you it would work. This is it."

"The Vault of the Dark One." Lancelot says, knowingly.

"These symbols - " Guinevere recognizes on the seal. " - they are the same ones Arthur showed me on that damn scroll of his." Remembering the order that the said scroll placed them, Guinevere kneels down and places her hand onto each symbol. "Star..." The Vault begins to hum as it glows with each symbol. "...Eye...Sun..."

And with the final tap, the entire seal lights up and descends, spilling the familiar black sludge as it does so. Guinevere takes a step back next to Lancelot, and they watch as the darkness overflows. It begins to fill around the edges and, soon enough, it swirls and clears to reveals a spiral staircase within, going downward.

"Shall we?" Lancelot asks, taken aback by what he's witnessed.

Determined, Guinevere begins to lead the way. 

* * *

Having walked down the stairs, they use Merlin's gauntlet to lead the way to the Dark One's dagger. They follow its glow through the dark, underground tunnels, with Lancelot taking lead to ensure the Queen's safety.

When they turn a corner, they suddenly hear a sharp wind coming from behind before a swirl of living darkness comes flying out behind a set of bars in the wall, creating a blackness. It finds Lancelot and begins to swirl around him.

"Lancelot!" Guinevere calls out in fear. Lancelot drops his sword in submission, allowing the darkness to envelop him. He looks sadly at Guinevere through the black swirls, unable to do anything. But Guinevere refused to let this evil take over her friend. "No! You cannot have him!" She grabs one of the torches on the wall and plunges it into the darkness. Appearing hurt, the darkness relinquishes its grip on Lancelot and flies through the tunnels to somewhere else. The knight drops to the floor, alive and well. Guinevere runs to his side, kneeling down. "Lancelot." She grabs onto his face, gently moving his head towards her. He's breathing heavily, but appears okay. "I thought you were dead. I was sure I'd lost you." Then, out of nowhere, Guinevere plants a passionate kiss onto the knight's lips. It goes on for quite awhile, neither one wanting to pull away, but Guinevere finally does, looking away in shame. "I'm sorry. That will never happen again."

She stands to her feet and backs away, allowing Lancelot to stand up. "No...never." He agrees.

"We need to remember why we're here - for our King - for Arthur." 

* * *

Camelot / Present...

"Lancelot's alive." Arthur says, still remaining disconcerted by the news of his old friend. "And here in Camelot. Serious news, indeed. Can we keep this between ourselves?" He asks David.

"Of course." David agrees.

"Sometimes a husband has to go on the defensive. I wouldn't want my wife to learn that he's here."

"She already has." Guinevere announces, loudly, as she steps into the room. "Where is Lancelot?" She asks David.

"He doesn't know, my love." Arthur quickly answers as he walks over to his wife.

"So tell me how to find him so I can make him pay for what he did."

"From what I heard, you both had some culpability in that." David says.

Guinevere chuckles. "So you heard the old story? Believe me, the legend is only the beginning. Lancelot coveted far more than a kiss from a Queen."

"I'm afraid my wife is right." Arthur admits as he stands in front of David, next to Guinevere. "I didn't want to speak ill of a former knight, a former friend, but if Lancelot is in Camelot, that dagger isn't safe anywhere."

David grins. "Then it's a good thing I brought it with me."

Arthur and Guinevere look to one another, trying to hide their excitement, while David removes his satchel from around him and grabs the box that contains the Dark One's dagger. He sets it down on the table and proceeds to open the box, but there's nothing there. The box is empty. They all look at one another in confusion. "Where is it?" Arthur asks. 

* * *

In the night, Snow is holding a lantern as she approaches Granny's Diner out in the woods of the Enchanted Forest.

She walks inside and begins to look around the empty diner. "You can come out." She calls out to the person she planned to meet. "It's me." Lancelot steps out from the back, holding his sword. "It turns out I need your help. There's something we must hide." Snow pulls out the Dark One's dagger from under her cloak, showing Lancelot the blade which reveals her daughter's name - Emma Swan. 

* * *

Back in Camelot, Nick and Karley are leading Killian and Emma through the woods. Nick sees a horse nearby and turns to the couple.

"We're almost there." He tells them. The four of them then enter a stable. "It's nice here, right?" Emma nods. "A good place to rest. You'll feel better in no time."

"It's a quiet and isolated little nook. How did you turn up such a refuge, lad?" Killian wonders.

"Well - " Nick looks nervously at the two.

Karley grins, narrowing her eyes at her brother. "This is where that guy, Oliver, brought Avia the other day. Dude, you followed them?" She laughs.

Nick rolls his eyes, groaning slightly, while Killian and Emma try to hide their amusement. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Dude, you followed them." Karley laughs harder.

"Shut up!" Nick glares.

"It's okay, Nick." Emma assures him. "We always knew you had a thing for my sister."

Nick scoffs. "I don't - No - That - Ugh!" His stammering only makes Karley laugh even harder.

Killian pats Nick on his shoulder. "It's alright, lad. We all saw the kiss."

"So, this stable belongs to him?" Emma asks.

Nick nods. "I guess so. I'm not sure."

"Hello?" They hear Oliver's voice from outside. "Who's in there?"

"That's him." Nick whispers. "Hide. Hide." He orders the pirate and Emma.

"I got this." Karley tells them. "Go." She pushes Nick along with them and the three of them hide behind some equipment and support beams, while Oliver runs in holding a pitch fork. "Whoa, cowboy!" Karley quickly steps back. "It's just me."

Oliver sighs, relieved. "Oh, Karley." He looks at her, confused. "What are you doing here? Is Avia with you?"

Karley could see the hope in his eyes, but she, unfortunately, had to disappoint him. "No. Sorry. I was actually just looking for her, and was hoping you've seen her."

Oliver shakes his head, obviously disappointed. "I haven't. But maybe we can find her together. Wait. Is your brother with you?"

Karley laughs. "No. No, he's not." She pats Oliver on the back as they make their way out of the stable.

Killian, Emma, and Nick stand up, looking towards the door. "It seems you have some competition, my boy." Killian states, amused.

Nick rolls his eyes. "I should go. But I promise you're safe here."

"Thanks, Nick." Emma says, appreciatively, before the boy walks out.

"Well, it seems your sister has quite the decision to make." Killian tells Emma.

Emma was still stunned by the fact that two boys are after her sister's heart. "She has two boys after her and she had her first kiss and she hasn't even said one word to me about it." She says a little hurt.

"Well, we've had quite a lot going on." Killian shrugs.

"Or she just doesn't trust me anymore now that I'm the Dark One."

"Speaking of your Dark One-ness, don't you think it's time you tell me the truth of what happened?"

Emma takes a moment before admitting what she's been seeing and hearing. "It's Rumplestiltskin. Or at least something that looks like him. I've been seeing him in my head ever since we got here."

"He was there when we first found you, with the flame-haired Scot." Killian realizes.

Emma furrows her brows as she remembers what she did to Merida. "I almost crushed her heart because of his voice." She then looks past Killian and sees the vision of Rumple standing by the stable door, looking bored.

Killian turns around and sees nothing. "I've spent many years battling demons in my head, and I was able to purge them on the prow of the Jolly Roger, riding the ocean's waves." As he says this, he notices a horse's saddle nearby.

"Too bad you can't have it shrunk in your pocket right now."

"Well, we may not need it. It seems your sister has two boys on the race for her heart." He looks at Emma with a grin. "You and I are gonna do the same."

Emma follows Killian's eyes towards the saddle. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow and Lancelot are trekking through the woods to hide the Dark One's dagger.

"You never told me what happened between you and Guinevere." Snow points out.

"It's complicated." Lancelot tells her. "But what's happened is in the past. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, it does if you still love her." Snow looks curiously up at her old friend. "Do you?"

"Yes." Lancelot admits after a moment of silence. "I'll forever love Guinevere." 

* * *

Camelot / Five Years Earlier...

Merlin's gauntlet continues to glow as it leads Guinevere and Lancelot in the direction of Arthur's greatest weakness, arriving at a door.

"The dagger lies beyond this door." Guinevere assumes.

"Stand back." Lancelot warns. "We have no idea what trap remains."

As Lancelot approaches the door, Guinevere draws her sword, following. The knight opens the door and the two of them step through some sort of swirling void and into a small jungle clearing. Right in front of them is an odd surface in black solid swirls, housing the Dark One's dagger. "There it is." Guinevere says, overjoyed to have finally found it. "Excalibur will finally be complete."

Guinevere goes to grab it, but a blast of magic suddenly shoots out, sending her and Lancelot flying backwards, landing on the ground, painfully. "Not exactly a sword in the stone - " Rumpelstiltskin appears, looking at the dagger as it rests on its surface. " - but it still does the trick." He giggles, waving his hand and magically disappears their swords. The two quickly stand to their feet, frightened by the imp. "So, that's how you found this place - " Rumple says, noticing the gauntlet. " - Merlin's gauntlet. That's quite a powerful object, at least for a wizard stuck in a tree."

"That dagger is Arthur's birthright, and you will surrender it to us." Guinevere exclaims confidently.

"So, that's King Arthur's weakness, is it? So that must make you Guinevere." Rumple realizes. "Sadly, I can't give you what you want, though I might be willing to part with the next best thing, assuming, of course, you're willing to make a deal for that gauntlet."

"What's the next best thing to completing a magical sword?" Lancelot asks.

"Making it appear like it's been completed - " Rumple makes a vial of red sand appear in his hand. " - with this. Enchanted sand from the mystical isle of Avalon." Guinevere stares curiously at the magical vial, considering this deal. "One pinch of this can 'fix' anything."

"Even Excalibur?" She asks.

"Your husband need never know. After all, what's one little secret if it means getting your husband back? Assuming, of course, that's, uh, still what you want." He says, looking at the two, who exchange an awkward silence.

"And why should I trust you?" Guinevere asks.

"Because I know what happens when a woman's heart is torn between duty and desire. And, believe me, it never ends well."

"Please, Guinevere, don't listen to this demon." Lancelot begs, seeing Guinevere about to cave.

Guinevere lets out a heavy sigh as she looks up at Lancelot, coming to a decision. "I will accept your deal."

Rumplestiltskin laughs, clearly delighted. "Good girl! But be careful. Love is a weapon, dearie - the most dangerous weapon of all, which means the pain you should worry about isn't the kind inflicted by a broken sword, but the kind that comes - " He holds the vial containing the red sand out towards her. " - from a broken heart."

Lancelot and Guinevere stare intently at the vial, seeming deeply uncomfortable by the Dark One's warning. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Present...

Snow and Lancelot approach the Vault of the Dark One in the woods. "We're here." Lancelot tells her.

"The Vault of the Dark One." Snow names aloud as the knight crouches down and begins to open the vault by touching the symbols.

The two descend down the staircase and make their way through the series of underground tunnels before coming to the hallway that contains a door. They open it and step into the wooded clearing where the alter for the Dark One's dagger remains, empty.

"This place." Snow says, recognizing it. "I've been here before. I had a vision. I thought I understood what it meant, but maybe I was wrong." She looks around in caution, thinking back to her flashback with a young Emma. "Maybe it was always about Emma becoming the Dark One. She was supposed to take Avia's place all along."

"What did you see?" Lancelot asks.

A flashback of a young Emma plunging her hand into her mother's chest and ripping her heart out enters Snow's mind. She cries as she watches it about to be crushed to dust. "Emma crushed my heart. We have no time to waste." Snow says, quickly, as she grabs the dagger. "We have to make sure that Arthur can't get this dagger."

"This alter is the place to secure it, but it's shielded by a nasty protection spell."

Snow sighs heavily. "Well, if it's meant to keep the dagger safe, then maybe a person holding it can be allowed past?" She assumes.

"Wait." Lancelot stops her before she can attempt it. "It should be me."

"You've done enough."

"You need to let me do this, Snow." But Snow can't seem stop the sudden suspicion she feels as she stares into Lancelot's eyes. "What is it? Don't you trust me?"

"Apparently not." Arthur answers for her, having just stepped through the door. Snow and Lancelot look at the King, startled by his appearance. Arthur holds out his sword up to Snow and Lancelot. "And that's a decision she's gonna regret."

"Arthur!" Lancelot reaches for his sword.

"I wouldn't." Arthur warns, stopping the knight. "Excalibur's blade is broken. But this one works just fine."

"You followed us." Snow realizes. "So I was right."

"Pity your husband didn't listen when you tried to warn him."

"Where is he?" Snow asks, afraid.

"Searching for you - in the wrong place." He aims his sword to Snow's neck. "Which means if you ever want to see him again you're gonna hand over that dagger."

"Leave her alone!" Avia shouts, stepping through the door.

"Avia!" Snow gasps at the sight of her daughter. 

* * *

Camelot / Five Years Earlier...

Up in Merlin's tower, Arthur is looking out the window through a telescope at Guinevere and Lancelot, who have returned from their journey. They are holding each other close, touching foreheads before taking one another's hand. It seems they are saying their goodbyes as Lancelot begins to walk away while Guinevere appears heartbroken.

Arthur lowers his telescope, seeming furious about what he's just witnessed between his wife and close friend. 

* * *

Soon, Guinevere enters the tower with the Sands of Avalon vial in her hand.

"Hello, Guinevere." Arthur greets his wife from behind. Surprised, Guinevere quickly hides the vial and turns to her husband. "Where were you?"

"Lancelot and I went to find the dagger of the Dark One." She reveals.

"And tell me, were you able to find it?" He asks, almost sarcastically.

"Yes." She confirms, expressionless. "It was where you said it would be - in the Dark One Vault."

Arthur appears confused by this. "You mean to say you truly found it?" She nods, growing his excitement. "Well, where is it, then? Give me the dagger!" He yells before snatching the satchel from her shoulder and rifling through it manically. While his back is turned, Guinevere removes the cork to the sand vial, contemplating if she should use it. "I'll finally prove Merlin wrong." Arthur rants. "That I'm not his fool! That I'm meant to be King of this place!" But hearing her husband's rampage, Guinevere decides not to. "It's not here!" He shouts, turning back to her with fury in his eyes. "Where are you hiding the dagger from me!?"

"The only thing I'm hiding is this." She holds up the sand. "I couldn't get the dagger, so I got this instead. Enchanted sand that can make something broke appear whole again."

"Well, that's why you came back - to use magic to trick me!" He exclaims angrily.

"Yes!" She admits equally as angry. "I wanted you back! To be the man I loved! My King. And now I realize I don't want any of it. Not unless it's real."

"It can be." Arthur assures her. "You can have me back. You can have it all. I just need the dagger. Tell me where the vault is!"

"Don't you understand!? You have to make a choice! Stop trying to mend that sword, or your marriage and your kingdom will be broken forever."

"And what if I can't?" He asks, tearfully.

Guinevere takes a moment, stepping away from her husband. "Then I'll follow my heart to where it belongs."

"With Lancelot?" Guinevere furrows her brows, perplexed by his assumption. "I saw you." He tells her.

"It's not what you think. He was saying goodbye. He's leaving Camelot."

"You expect me to believe that? I can't lose you to him, Guinevere. I won't." Arthur suddenly steps forward and snatches the vial from Guinevere's hand. "I'll do whatever it takes to fix things."

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Guinevere, but my heart tells me I have to finish my quest. And with this magic - " Arthur begins to pour the sand into his hand. " - I can keep you by my side to do it." He proceeds to sprinkle her with the sand, letting the magic work over her. She stands silently, holding a bouquet of middlemist flowers. "So, my Queen, how are you now?"

In confusion, she turns to her husband. "Better... I think." Arthur smiles, slightly, pleased to see the magic worked. She looks down and smiles at the bouquet of flowers. "Middlemist flowers. So beautiful."

"Do you remember the first time I gave one to you?"

"Of course. It was the day you told me about Merlin's prophecy - a prophecy you have yet to complete, and I - " She sighs, disappointed in herself. " - have not been supportive enough. I know how much getting that dagger means to you, so you can prove yourself to Merlin."

Arthur smiles, joyfully, bringing his wife into his arms. "Yes, my Queen. But until then, I don't see why you can't live in the kingdom you deserve. And I think it's time to fix this broken kingdom, don't you?"

Guinevere nods, agreeing as Arthur grips the vial of sand. The two approach the window, hand-in-hand, and Arthur proceeds to pour out some of the magic onto the land. Both are mesmerized as they watch the sand form pink swirls in the air, expanding upon Merlin's tower and constructing a whole castle around it.

Before long, the castle is fully-formed, and Arthur stares out proudly at his broken kingdom which now appears to be fixed. 

* * *

Camelot / Present...

"Avia, you need to go!" Snow orders her daughter.

King Arthur continues to threaten Snow with his sword. "Listen to your mother, child. This doesn't concern you. Give me the dagger, or I will put this sword through my oldest friend, like I should have done years ago." He then points the sword at Lancelot.

"No!"

"First you try and steal my wife, and now you want to deny me the dagger after all I've done for you!"

Arthur is about to stab Lancelot until Snow steps forward. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Mom!" Avia shouts, seeing her mom step in front of the sword.

"It's okay, Avia." Snow holds the dagger out to Arthur.

"Mom, what are you doing!?"

"Here." Snow drops the dagger into Arthur's hand.

The king smiles and takes a step back. "I have waited a lifetime for this." He looks down at the blade and at Emma's engraved name. "Now I control your daughter. I can command her to reunite the sword and free Merlin. Excalibur's blade will be the last thing he sees before I use it to run him through. Then I will use the blade to snuff out the darkness once and for all. I can become what no one thought I could - the greatest King in all the realms." They watch as Arthur holds out the dagger. "Dark One - " He begins to command. " - I command you to appear!" But nothing happens. "I said I command you!"

"She's not coming." Snow tells him.

"Why? What have you done to the dagger?"

"The dagger's not real." Snow smirks.

"How!?"

Avia laughs, waving her hand and using her magic to send Arthur off his feet, dropping the fake dagger. "When are they going to learn, Mom?" Avia asks, amused, as she walks over to Snow, who drapes her arm proudly over her daughter's shoulder as they look down at the disheartened king. "You can't fool the Charmings."

Snow smiles at her daughter while Lancelot stands to the side, clearly impressed. "You knew he would follow us."

David steps out of the door, drawing his sword. "She wasn't the only one."

"Well, it's about time." Avia exclaims.

"We were wondering when you were gonna show up." Snow says as she and Avia walk over to David.

"Well, I needed to keep my distance or else Arthur would have seen me trailing him." David tells them.

Arthur stands to his feet, shocked, while they each, except for Avia, point their swords at him. "You betrayed me. You broke the sacred trust of the Round Table."

"You tried to trick me with a catchy title and a comfy chair."

"David, you deserved a seat at my table." Arthur assures him. "Every choice I've made is for the good of Camelot! I'm trying to destroy the darkness!"

"The darkness is in my daughter - " David growls, furiously, aiming his sword at Arthur's throat. " - so every choice I made is for the good of my family."

"So, this was all a show?" Lancelot questions. "Are you even really fighting?"

Snow rolls her eyes. "Oh, the fight was real."

"Oh, very real." David confirms.

"But - " Avia exclaims, narrowing her eyes at her parents. " - they quickly realized that fighting wasn't going to solve any of their problems. Plus, they have me to thank." Avia smiles proudly.

"Although I do not condone my daughter's eavesdropping, David and I decided to put aside our differences and thought of Emma's well-being first." Snow explains. 

* * *

In another part of the woods, Emma is walking through the woods with Killian at her side, walking the horse that was outside the stable.

"Beautiful animal, isn't she?" Killian comments. "The finest horse in all of Camelot. Or at least the finest I could borrow without anyone noticing."

"I thought the plan was to ride the horse." Emma recalls. "This feels a lot like walking."

"This isn't like driving that yellow contraption of yours. You can't just turn a key. The horse has to trust you."

"You sound like my father."

"For once, your father and I are in agreement. "So, go on - " He gestures towards the horse. " - introduce yourself."

Emma looks skeptically at the horse with worry. She slowly moves her hand towards the horse and it jumps back, obviously spooked. Killian begins to calm the horse just as the vision of Rumplestiltskin appears from behind, startling Emma. "Well, I guess the pony's smarter than the pirate. She knows what you are, dearie." He laughs.

"Go away." Emma orders him.

"Swan - " Killian gets her attention as he climbs on the back of the horse. " - stop talking to the demon in your head." He nods towards the horse. "Get on the horse."

"This is pointless." She insists. "I'm the Dark One. What's this going to do?"

"This isn't about the bloody horse, Emma. This is about you putting your faith in me, in our future."

"You still think we can get back there, to Storybrooke and some white-picket-fence life?" She asks, doubtfully.

"Yes." Killian smiles. "I'll never stop fighting for us. All you have to do is trust me. This'll work."

Reassured, Emma takes his arm and allows him to help her on top of the horse. But she staggers a bit, seeing the vision of Rumplestiltskin standing behind her, looking very judgmental. But she proceeds to climb on, sitting behind Killian, and they proceed to ride on. Emma eye's widen when she looks in front of her and the vision of Rumple appears in her sight yet again. He stands there with a blank expression as Emma appears weary as she holds onto her boyfriend while they ride through the woods. 

* * *

Back in Granny's Diner, Snow pulls Excalibur from its sheathe, revealing its broken end.

"Finally a blade that can stand up to Granny's meatloaf." David jokes as he takes the sword.

"What are you going to do with it?" Avia wonders as she stands next to her parents and Lancelot, while Arthur sits in a booth nearby, shackled.

"Well, Arthur wanted to reunite it with the dagger and use it for evil. But that doesn't mean that it couldn't also be used for good."

"Like helping Emma?" Avia questions, hopeful.

David nods, narrowing his eyes at the king. "We can talk more about it as soon as we get back to Camelot and put someone worthy in charge."

"I spent a lifetime putting my faith in a false king." Lancelot says. "Camelot's true leader is its Queen - Guinevere."

Arthur smiles at this while Snow stares suspiciously at the king. "Is it me, or is he unusually quiet?"

"Because he knows something." A horse neighs outside and David rushes to the window to see a multitude of Camelot's knights gathered around the diner, wanting to rescue their King.

They all three look out the window just as knights step out from the back. "Uh, guys?" Avia says, afraid.

David and Snow quickly stand in front of Avia, drawing their swords, along with Lancelot. Guinevere then steps out from the back, surprising Lancelot with joy, but she just looks at Arthur, who stands up in his cuffs. She unlocks Arthur's cuffs, freeing him. "What's going on?" Lancelot asks, bewildered. "Why are you doing this?"

"I love him." Guinevere states.

But her demeanor doesn't go unnoticed. "No. It's not real." He realizes that Arthur used the Sand of Avalon on his wife to keep her by his side. The Queen approaches the knight with a small smile. "Guinevere, we can break this spell."

"Not interested." She takes Excalibur from him and returns it back to her husband.

Avia quickly stands in front of her parents, ready to use her magic to stop them. "Avia, no." Snow grabs her daughter's arm, pushing her back.

"Take this traitor to the dungeon where he belongs." Guinevere orders her knights.

The knights proceed to seize Lancelot, and as he is taken away, he is forced to watch with devastation as the woman he loves kisses the man he hates.

Arthur looks down at Excalibur that is now back in his hand before looking back at the Charmings. "You're not the only couple with hearts that beat as one."

Standing between her parents, Avia looks at the evil man who is desperate to hurt her sister. David and Snow point their swords at Arthur and Guinevere. "The second you lock us up, our friends will know something's wrong, and your secret's out." David tells him.

"Who said we're locking you up?" Guinevere wonders. "We're hoping you can help."

"Never." Snow refuses.

"Oh, actually, I'm quite optimistic." Arthur says. "Guinevere." As Arthur points his sword at the Charmings, Guinevere steps forward, taking the Sands of Avalon from her bosom. "Fix this, my love."

The Queen pours the sand into her palm and blows it in the direction of Snow, Avia, and David. 

* * *

Down in the dungeon, Lancelot is thrown roughly into one of the cells by a jailer, who locks him in before leaving.

"Someone doesn't like you." A voice from the other cell says. "That's the cell the rats take a fancy to."

Lancelot stands to his feet, looking curiously at the other cell. "I had a disagreement with the King. Didn't make me a lot of friends."

The brave and beautiful warrior princess Merida then steps out of the shadows and into the sight of the knight. "It might have made you one. Because an enemy of King Arthur is probably a friend of mine. I'm Merida." She introduces herself.

"Lancelot."

Merida simply nods, welcoming him. 

* * *

Back at the palace, Regina is pacing the room's floor while Robin stands watching her.

"You're going to wear out the masonry if you keep pacing." He tells her. "I'm sure David and Snow are fine."

Regina scoffs. "You think I'm worried about them? Those two can outlive a cockroach. I want to know how their test went. I get antsy when I don't know who I should hate."

David, Snow, and Avia then walk into the room. "I think we can help with that." Snow tells her.

Regina sighs, relieved to see them. "What took so long?"

"Turns out David was right. We can trust Arthur."

"And Lancelot?" Robin asks.

"Locked safely in the dungeon. He was lying." David reveals. "Our best move now is to give Arthur the real dagger."

"I just spent all day hiding it, like we agreed upon." Regina points out.

"Plans change." Snow tells her. "Making Excalibur whole is our best chance to help Emma."

"Which reminds me." Avia sighs. "I should go find her. I've been snooping around all day, I missed out on actually exploring this place with the rest of them."

As Avia turns away to walk out the room, Regina spots the familiar cuff. "Wait a minute." Regina grabs Avia's wrist. "Where did you get this, and why do you have it on?"

"It's to protect her." Snow tells her.

"Yeah. My magic has been going a little crazy. I almost hurt the Queen. So, Mom and Dad thought it was a good idea to put this on." Avia explains.

Regina eyes the couple suspiciously. "And you just had this with you the whole time?"

"No." David shakes his head with a small smile. "Arthur had it." He turns back to his daughter. "Now go on. Go find your friends."

"Thanks, Daddy." Avia runs out of the room, leaving Regina remaining weary of the royal couple, who are under the effects of the Sands of Avalon. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Killian are galloping on the back of the horse, thoroughly enjoying themselves. They stop in the middle of a meadow and dismount from the horse.

"That was amazing." Emma says, feeling refreshed from the ride. "Thank you."

"Well, I had a feeling you would like it." Killian takes Emma's hand, leading her towards the middle of the field. "Tell me. What do you see?"

"Lots of flowers."

Killian picks a middlemist rose from the ground, handing it to her. "Now, what don't you see?"

Emma realizes he's speaking about Rumplestiltskin. She looks around the field. "Rumplestiltskin. He's gone."

"I hoped he might be. By trusting me with your burden, you've left no room for him in that head of yours." He explains.

"Well, now that we're alone - " Emma leans into her pirate and the two of them begin to kiss in the middle of the field of middlemist roses. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Six Weeks Later...

Below Emma's house, inside the underground room, the Dark Swan is caressing a middlemist rose in her hand. The real Rumplestiltskin is standing behind her, tied up to a gate.

"I remember how the darkness feels." He says to her. "But you don't have to give in to it. You just - You could just set me free."

Emma turns to the former Dark One, dropping the flower on the ground and narrowing her eyes coldly at the man. "The only one who can get me that sword is you."

"I can't be the hero you want."

This causes Emma to approach him, clutching the gate and getting close to his face. "Of course you can. You're like a dull knife sitting in a drawer. But don't worry. I have just the thing to sharpen you up."

"What?" He asks, afraid.

"We'll call it my secret weapon." 

* * *

Emma is walks through a tunnel in another part of town, which she has parked her yellow bug. As she walks to the other side of the tunnel, Merida appears tied to the front of it, struggling to get free.

"I should have trusted my gut when I first met you." Merida exclaims. "You are a witch."

"I should have trusted my gut, kept that heart of yours." Emma leans down and plunges her hand into Merida's chest, ripping out her heart - again.

"Now you're gonna kill me?" Merida asks, painfully. "You coward!"

Emma waves her hand, causing the ropes around Merida's arms to relinquish. "No more talking." She orders. "Go pick up the bow." With fear still evident in her eyes, Merida does as she is told, having no choice, and grabs the bow and arrows from inside the car. "You see, there's a guy I know. You wouldn't like him. He's a real coward. But for me to get what I want, that needs to change. I need you to make him just like you." She explains. "I need you to make him brave."


	53. Dreamcatchers and Arrows

**Hey, everyone! I know it's been awhile, but I've been super busy with the moving and the new job! I promise if I'm ever gone for awhile, I will always come back! I'm always writing. It just may take me a little while to edit and posts! Please forgive me and please continue to review! :)**

* * *

Camelot / Many Years Ago...

On a dark and misty night, Merlin walks through the woods as a mysterious figure follows him.

"Dark One?!" He yells. "Dark One!" The mysterious figure continuously flies around him. "Enough!" Merlin demands as he steps into an open clearing in the woods. "I command you to stop!" The Dark One, who is dressed in a black robe and wearing a golden mask, suddenly stops right in front of Merlin, who is holding the Dark One's dagger. "You destroyed her." He says, angrily. "The only woman I ever loved. And now - " Merlin grabs the dagger with both hands and holds it above his head. " - I will destroy you." But as he stares at the masked figure, he is unable to kill it. "I can't." He sobs, dropping to the ground and dropping the dagger beside him. The Dark One immediately grabs the dagger and grabs Merlin by his head, holding the dagger to him. "I miss her." As a tear falls from Merlin's cheek, the Dark One catches it with the tip of the dagger, causing it to glow purple. Merlin stands to his feet and begins breathing heavily when vines begin to wrap around the young Sorcerer, turning him instantly into a tree. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

Emma Swan is watching the event through a magical dreamcatcher which glows bright yellow. She stares darkly into it for a moment, letting the memory take her attention to the tree where Merlin is still trapped. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina lets out a heavy sigh as she walks with Snow and David through the woods of Camelot.

"You really think giving the dagger to Arthur is the best way to help Emma?" She asks the royal couple.

"We trust him." Snow says, confidently.

"Implicitly." David adds.

"Did you learn those big words at 'shepherd's school'?" Regina asks sarcastically. "How do you know you can trust him? He convinced you to put that cuff that nearly destroyed your daughter on her wrist, which I'm still confused on how he even got his hands on one of those. So, explain to me how you know you can trust him?"

"Because we're good judges of character. Avia was starting to lose control of her magic again, and needed sometime to sustain it." David explains.

"Can you blame her? Her sister is the Dark One. Her emotions are all over the place. But that doesn't mean that cuff is going to help her. Avia needs to learn how to control her magic on her own."

"We would never put our daughters in danger, Regina. I think we know what we are doing."

Regina rolls her eyes. "If you say so."

They walk up to a hollow tree trunk. "Is the dagger in there?" Snow asks, eagerly.

Regina pulls out the wrapped dagger, but she's hesitant to hand it over to the couple. "Are you sure handing the one thing that can control your daughter over to Arthur is the right thing to do?"

"Have you lost the power of comprehension?" Snow asks in frustration. "Hand over the da - "

Regina furrows her brows in confusion seeing that the couple is now frozen. She looks over and sees Emma is the source of it. "What are you doing?" She asks, walking over to Emma. "When did you get so liberal with dark magic?"

"No choice." Emma tells her. "Arthur has them under some kind of spell. He wants them to bring him the dagger. He wants to reunite it with Excalibur."

"Unite it?" Regina questions.

"It was once one blade." Emma explains. "It was broken in half a long, long time ago."

"What happens when they're together?"

"He wants to kill Merlin with it. I don't have to tell you how bad that would be for all of us."

"How do you know this?" Regina asks, suspiciously. "How do I know this isn't the darkness in you rearing its head?"

"It's true." Emma insists. "We don't have a lot of time. Arthur's expecting them soon."

Emma starts to walk away. "He's the King." Regina points out, stopping her. "So, you want to take on all of Camelot?"

"I want to free Merlin first." Emma states. "Then I can help my parents and stop Arthur."

"That's a great plan, but we have no idea how to get him out of the tree."

"You already said it - dark magic."

"No." Regina refuses. "You can't keep using it."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Careful, Emma." Regina warns. "I've been on that slippery slope. You know where it got me."

"All due respect, I'm not you." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"So, he just vanished?" Killian asks as the group stands inside the sheriff's station, looking into the empty cell that once contained the squire, Grif.

"Could it be magic?" Robin asks Arthur. "Your squire - did he wield such power?"

"Not that I ever saw." Arthur tells him.

"Well, there's no sign of tampering." David points out.

"Then he must have lied about having the bean. Must've hidden it on his person somewhere and used it to escape."

"How could he be so selfish?" Guinevere wonders. "We could all be home right now."

Arthur shrugs. "Desperate times."

"Our people want so badly to return. We must do something to raise their spirits. The despair of being away - that's what caused all this. Who knows what else it can lead to?"

"Well, you're right - " Snow agrees. " - people need hope." She looks at her husband who nods in agreement. "And as your hosts and leaders of this town, it is up to us to provide it." Snow then looks curiously at her daughter, Avia, who is sitting on top of the desk with her nose practically touching her phone as she texts. Snow walks closer trying to peek over her shoulder. "What do you have in mind?" Regina asks.

"How about a dance?" Avia suggests as she continues texting on her phone, oblivious of her mother's snooping.

"A dance, huh?" Snow asks, sitting next to her. "Looking for an excuse to ask your boyfriend out on a date?" She smirks.

"Boyfriend?" David questions, taken aback. "What boyfriend?" He asks, sternly.

Avia rolls her eyes and glares at her amused mother. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Who's not your boyfriend?"

Avia lets out a heavy sigh, shaking her head at her mother who just gives her a knowing grin. 

* * *

A while later, as the group walks down the streets of Storybrooke, Belle comes rushing towards them.

"Belle. What is it?" Snow asks.

"It's Rumple." Belle informs them.

"What happened?"

"He's missing." 

* * *

Underneath the Dark One's house, Rumple is still tied to a metal fence on the wall while Emma walks up and drops a bowl of food at his feet.

"Better eat up." She waves her hand, freeing him of his restraints. "You're gonna need your strength if you're going to remove the sword."

"I, uh, I won't be able to do that." Rumple tells her. "You should really just let me go. Please." He begs, terrified. "I need to see Belle."

Emma narrows her eyes at the man as she leans against Excalibur, which is still in the stone. "You're not going anywhere until you get me my sword."

"Well, you have so much power. Why do you need Excalibur?" He wonders.

"Tell me, when you were the Dark One, did you advertise your plans?"

"My plans were always hidden." Rumple admits. "But my reasons were not. Every time I used magic, I told myself it was all for my son - to protect him."

"How noble."

"Despite my best intentions, I still lost him."

"I'm stronger than you were." Emma tells him.

Rumple steps forward, but almost falls due to his limp. "Well, that - that really doesn't matter. The more you justify what you're doing, the more you push them away. And take it from me - you will always lose the ones you love the most."

Emma continues to stare at Rumple before calling upon her next prisoner. "Merida."

The redhead walks out with no other choice. "Yes, Dark One?"

"Get him out of my sight. Take him to the woods and begin." Emma orders.

"How long do you think you can hold my heart and threaten me?" Merida asks, angrily.

"As long as it takes me to get what I want."

"Maybe. But I think I can break your spell!"

Merida tries to rush forward, but Emma quickly turns and holds out Merida's heart, stopping her. Emma slowly begins to squeeze the warrior's heart, causing her to gasp in pain. "Now take him to the woods - " Emma repeats. " - and make me a hero."

Merida walks towards Rumplestiltskin and grabs his arm before Emma waves her hand and sends them away with her magic, leaving her alone. 

* * *

Moments later, Emma exits out of the back door of her house. She walks across the grass and down the cement driveway towards a large wooden shed which is locked by a metal lock. Emma uses her magic to unlock it and make her way inside where there are dozens of dreamcatchers hanging from the roof and a small desk in the center of the shed with a lamp and the materials that make the dreamcatchers. Not being able to sleep since becoming the Dark One, Emma has been making them consistently. She takes one from the roof and looks sadly down at it, hugging it close to her chest while she begins to sob. 

* * *

Camelot / During the missing six weeks...

Emma places a book on top of the desk. "First we need to know how the potion you've been working on will react to my dark magic." She says to Regina. "Bring me the vial."

"I'm not doing a damn thing until you tell me how you knew David and Snow were under a spell." Regina says, looking suspiciously at Emma.

"We don't have time for this." Emma mutters.

"Make time." Regina demands. "Because as we waste time your sister is being forced to conceal her magic - " Emma turns to Regina in confusion. " - due to a little cuff she and I are both rather familiar with."

"What? How?"

"Your parents."

"What? No. They would never do that."

"Well, thanks to Arthur they did. Now, tell me how you knew your parents were under a spell." Regina repeats.

"Fine." Emma gives in. She grabs the dreamcatcher from off the desk and shows Regina. "I saw it in this - a dreamcatcher."

"Emma, this is dark magic." Regina points out as she steps up to Emma and grabs the dreamcatcher.

"I know."

"These things catch more than dreams."

"I know." Emma repeats.

"And you have to wave it over someone to capture a memory."

"I don't." Emma says, rather smugly. "This dark magic is stronger, more unpredictable than any magic I've ever used." She explains. "The image just appeared. It showed me what Arthur did to them and to Avia. Look, it's gonna be okay. The dreamcatcher also showed me a memory that's going to help us." Regina narrows her eyes, intrigued. "Merlin's. I saw him. Merlin wept for the loss of the only woman he ever loved moments before the dark one trapped him in the tree - using one of his tears."

Regina suddenly gets an idea. "Emma, that's it. Sometimes, spells are like snakebites. You can make the anti-venom with the venom." She explains. "If a tear of lost love trapped Merlin then another one might be able to get him out. So, what do you say? Let's go get ourselves a tear." She smirks. 

* * *

Inside the stables, Oliver and Avia are brushing a horse.

"I have a horse back at home." Avia reveals, smiling down at the animal. Oliver looks curiously at her, listening. "But with so much that has happened since I found my parents, I haven't had time to see him. He doesn't even have a name." She says, sadly, before looking up at Oliver. "How long have you had Nicodemus?"

"My mother gave him to me for my seventh birthday." Oliver tells her as he smiles, thinking about his mother. "She was a champion rider. But, um - " He sighs. " - she passed away before I even learned to gallop. So, I've been riding ever since hoping to keep her memory alive."

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I may have only found my parents a couple years ago, but - " Avia shakes her head, thinking about her parents and how close she has been to losing them. " - I'll never understand how it really feels to lose a parent."

Oliver places his hand on Avia's shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. "I hope you never do." Avia gives him a small smile as he slowly drops his hand down. "I've never met anyone I could talk to about this before."

"Well, now you do." She says, as they both smile at one another.

"What is going on in here?" Oliver's eyes widen at the sound of his father's voice. They both turn around to find the man walking inside the stable, looking disapprovingly at his son.

"Uh, Father." Oliver stammers. "This is Avia."

The man looks down at Avia. "You're one those visitors, aren't you? From the other land."

Avia nods. "Yes, sir."

A small smile creeps onto Oliver's father face. "So, you're the one who has been running around with my son."

"Name's Avia, sir."

"You may address me as 'Sir Morgan.'" Morgan says, sternly. "How old are you, girl?"

"Fifteen." Avia says, unaffected by this man's demeanor. She's been around worse. This man is nothing compared to what she's faced.

"Avia is Queen Snow and King David's daughter, Father." Oliver informs him.

"Royal or not, my son does not need any distractions from a girl." Morgan says, firmly. "He is to take over this farmland. Not the distractions of curses, magic, and Dark Ones."

Avia furrows her brows at the mention of her sister. But she takes a deep breath, biting her cheek from saying anything that may hurt her parents' reputation. "Oliver, I should probably go. I don't want to distract you more than you already are." Avia glares at the man before walking past him and out of the barn.

"Wait - " Oliver watches as Avia walks out of the barn. " - Avia. Wait."

But Avia doesn't look back. Oliver glares at his father who simply pats him on the back. "It's for your own good, son. You're not good enough for her." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Avia is walking down the street, on her way to meet up with Nick and Karley, when she sees Oliver sitting on a bench by himself.

"Hey." She calls out to him as she approaches. "Did you get our group text about the party?"

Oliver forces a smile which quickly dissipates once Avia sits down next to him. "I did." He answers, somberly.

Avia furrows her brows. "Is everything okay?"

Oliver shakes his head, looking back at Avia. "I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for parties. My horse ran off this morning."

"Did you check the stables?"

Oliver shrugs, having done so. "He's gone. And my father's out right now trying to lure Nico with some pumpkin. It's his favorite treat."

"It's okay." Avia assures him. "He'll come back. This town isn't that big." She chuckles, lightly. "Maybe tonight will help you get your mind off of it."

"Sorry, Avia. But I think you'll have to enjoy the party without me. Nico was given to me by my mother. There's no way I can have fun tonight knowing that my horse is still out there, alone."

Avia ponders for a moment before shrugging. "Then we'll find him." She says with a smile. "And I know just the person to help." 

* * *

A while later, Emma opens her door and smiles at the sight of her sister standing on her front porch.

Avia looks up at Emma with desperation and uncertainty in her eyes. "If you are still truly my sister, like you say you are, prove it."

"I am." Emma says, undoubtedly. "This is me. I will always be your sister."

Avia nods. "Then I need your help."

Emma smiles, eager to be by Avia's side once again. 

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Merida throws a sword on the ground in front of a weak Rumple, who is leaning against a tree.

"Don't think about running." She warns him. "With that limp, you wouldn't make ten feet. Pick up the bloody sword and let's make a hero of you." Merida turns around drawing her own sword.

"But I-I can barely stand, much less fight someone." Rumple explains.

Merida places her sword back in her sheath, thinking for a moment. She looks around and finds a large stick, which she picks up and snaps in half. Merida walks over to Rumple and places the stick next to him. "Now you can stand." She smiles. Rumple reluctantly takes the stick and uses it as a cane. "All a man needs is a sword and one good hand. You've got both, so pick it up.

Merida walks away and withdraws her sword, turning to Rumple, who struggles with his limp, but is able to grab the sword from the ground. Merida immediately knocks it from his hands. "Look, this is useless." He complains. "If she wants me to pull Excalibur, then let me try. When I fail, she can move on."

"When you fail, there's no moving on. You turn to dust." Merida informs him.

"What do you care what happens to me?"

"I don't! I care what happens to me!" Merida says in frustration. "And my brothers and my kingdom - none of of which I can help while this goes on. So, whether you like it or not, you're going to get me home."

Rumple shakes his head, slightly. "I can never be brave." He whispers.

Merida turns away, becoming angry. "Me whole fate rests in a coward's hands." She says to herself. "It's really come to this?" She stomps away, giving enough space between herself and Rumple. "Yes, you will be." She orders. "You have to."

"You have the wrong man."

Merida stomps back over to him. "Well, if words won't drive you, we'll have to figure another way, now, won't we?" She looks him over, thinking. "There has to be something. And I'm gonna find it."

With the hilt of her sword, Merida hits Rumple on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. 

* * *

Back at Emma's house, she and Avia walk down the front porch and towards the infamous yellow bug.

"So, the horse likes pumpkin, huh?" Emma asks.

Avia shrugs. "Apparently. Oliver's dad is out trying to lure it with some."

"Back in my bail-bondsperson days, I caught a guy because he loved pizza, but I didn't walk around randomly holding a slice of pepperoni. There is a better way."

Avia smirks as she approaches the passenger door. "I've missed this - us - sisters."

Emma nods with a grin. "We'll always be sisters, Avs." Avia sighs, hoping that's true. "So - " Emma says as she and Avia get inside the car. " - tell me about you and Oliver."

Avia rolls her eyes. "You sound like Mom and Dad. We are just friends. He fits in pretty well with the friend group."

Emma narrows her eyes, amused. "And Nick isn't jealous?"

Avia scoffs, laughing. "Why would Nick be jealous? It's not like he's my boyfriend." Emma tries her best to hide her smile as she starts the car engine. "Plus, I played him some music, and he was actually into it. You know, for being from another world, he has good taste." She jokes.

"What did you play?"

"Yaz." Avia smiles.

"What song?" Emma questions, curiously.

"'Only You'"

Emma seems surprised by this. "You remember."

Avia grins. "Of course I remember, Emma. It was the only cassette tape we had. And we listened to it over and over until it finally broke on us."

"And it never got old." Emma smiles at the memory.

"It's a good song. A good memory."

"Yeah. It is." Emma agrees. "Okay." Emma lets out a long sigh, getting on the real subject at hand. "Let's go get your boy - " Avia quickly narrows her eyes at her sister. "Sorry." Emma chuckles. "Your friend's horse. I have a good idea where to start." 

* * *

Camelot / Missing Six Weeks...

Avia is pacing in an opening of the woods, trying to use her magic to release some tension. But due to the cuff around her wrist, she was finding it difficult to let out some steam.

"Ugh!" She yells as she falls to the ground, against a tree.

"Avia!" Regina scolds. "Careful."

Avia looks up to find Emma and Regina approaching. She lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm fine." She grunts.

"You don't look fine." Emma says, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her sister.

Avia stands back to her feet. "I met Oliver's father." Both women raise their brows, needing a little more information. Avia rolls her eyes, feeling uncomfortable. "He just reminded me of some old foster parent."

Emma quickly approaches Avia, looking her over. "Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No! No. No. Nothing like that." Avia quickly says.

Regina steps up on the side of Emma. "Then, what happened?"

Avia shakes her head. "He just looked at me like I was nothing. He didn't even care that I come from a royal family. He didn't care to know me at all." She says, sadly.

"So, you were out here, what, blowing off steam?" Regina asks.

"Sort of." Avia shrugs, as she looks down at the cuff around her wrist. "Thank God for this, or else no telling what I may have done."

"Okay. First of all - " Emma waves her hand, getting rid of the cuff.

"Emma! What are you doing?! That was helping me."

"No. It was hurting you."

Avia scoffs, looking at Regina. "Regina, a little help."

"As surprising as it may be, I agree with you sister, Avia." She waves her hand and a wave of magic shoots from Avia's body.

Avia frowns, feeling odd. "What was that?"

"That was a spell that was placed upon you by King Arthur and Queen Guinevere."

"What!?" Avia shouts.

"Don't worry. We will take care of them. But, first - " Emma steps closer to Avia, taking Avia's hands. "Forget whatever Oliver's father told you. Forget how he even looked at you. You are not who you were in those foster homes anymore, Avs. No one should ever look at you, or speak to you as if you still are. You are not nothing. You are everything. And I need you to remember that because you have a whole family now who sees you for who you truly are. Don't let one person change that."

"Oliver doesn't look at me like I'm nothing." Avia smirks.

Emma smiles. "Then don't worry about his father. If this boy likes you, he won't care either."

"Thanks, Emma."

Emma places a gentle hand on her sister's face. "Of course."

Avia looks over at Regina. "So, what about our parents? Mom and Dad were hit with the spell as well."

"Don't worry. We will fix that. For now, just don't get too close. We don't want them to become suspicious and place another cuff around your wrist."

Avia nods. "Okay. I'll catch up with you guys later!"

As they watch Avia run off, an idea suddenly hits Regina. "Emma." Emma turns towards her. "I think I might know where to get our missing ingredient to free Merlin." Emma raises her brows, intrigued. "From me." 

* * *

A little while later, back inside the castle, Emma is holding a dreamcatcher.

"Alright, Regina. This is going to be intense." She warns. "Last chance to back out."

Regina, who is sitting in a chair, shakes her head, understanding what's about to come. "I can take it."

Emma sits in the empty chair in front of the former Queen and hands Regina the dreamcatcher. "Look into the circle." She instructs before waving her hand, using her magic to show the memory of the night Cora killed Daniel.

 _"So, this is your decision?" Cora asks a young Regina and Daniel, who are standing in the stables. "This will make you happy?"_

 _"It already has." A young Regina tells her mother._

 _"Then who am I to stop you?"_

 _Regina walks up to her mother and brings her into a firm embrace, before pulling away and looking gratefully at her. "Thank you, Mother."_

 _"Daniel." Cora says, walking towards the stable boy._ Through the dreamcatcher, Regina continues watching the horrifying memory. _"If you want to have a life together, a family, then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children." Suddenly, Cora thrusts her hand into Daniel's chest._

He groans in pain as a young Regina cries out, horrified. "Mother! No!"

Regina slowly puts down the dreamcatcher, crying by what she witnessed once again. Having seen it for the first time, Emma apologizes, now understanding Regina's heartbreak. "I'm sorry."

"It was like it was happening all over again." Regina sobs.

Emma quickly catches a tear that is rolling down Regina's cheek in a vial. "Thank you. I didn't know how things were for you. I - didn't know - "

Regina appears puzzled by this. "You could see it, too?"

"I'm so sorry. I don't understand how a mother could do something like that."

Regina scoffs. "She thought it was for the best." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"Showtime." Regina says to Killian, Robin, and Belle as they approach Emma's house. "Avia says she's got Emma occupied."

"You told Avia what we're doing?" Killian questions.

"No, but she'll let us know when she's headed back." Regina says as they walk up the front porch. "Let's do this." She reaches for the door, but a magical spell repels her. "Oh!"

"You okay?" Robin asks.

"Protection spell."

"It would appear she doesn't want _you_ trespassing."

Regina sighs in frustration. "You want to try, Pirate?"

Killian shrugs. "Well, I know she doesn't want _me_ to."

"Avia." Belle states. "She'd let Avia in. Do you have anything of hers on you?"

Regina smirks as she waves her hand, using her magic to make Avia's blanket appear. "I do now." She covers her hand with Avia's blanket and attempts to open the door again, smiling at her success when she hears the door click. "Thank you, Avia. You're our hero."

Killian grins. "Bet you never thought you'd ever say that." He says, as they each follow the former Queen inside the house. 

* * *

Camelot / Missing Six Weeks...

As Only You by Yazoo plays inside of Granny's Diner, Oliver is setting up a table for two, placing a vase of flowers on the table.

Walking inside, Avia looks around with a smile and a look of confusion. "Uh. Oliver?"

Oliver quickly looks up and smiles. "Avia. You're here." He says, excitedly.

"Uh. Yeah. Karley told me you wanted to meet me here." She looks down at the table and notices the dim lights. "What's all this?"

"An apology." Oliver then bows, causing Avia to laugh.

"What are you doing?"

Oliver walks to one of the chairs and pulls it out for her. "Milady."

Still amused, Avia sits down. "Oliver..."

Oliver sits across from Avia. "This is an apology for how my father treated you earlier today. You didn't deserve that."

Avia shrugs. "It's okay."

"It's not." Oliver says, firmly. "And I hope you can see that I am not my father. He changed since my mother died, and I - "

Avia reaches over and takes Oliver's hand in reassurance, surprising him by her gesture. "I know you're not your father, Oliver. It's okay." Oliver nods, gratefully, before Avia pulls back. "Now, did you cook this?" She asks, sounding rather impressed.

Oliver chuckles, awkwardly. "I didn't. Actually, Karley helped."

Avia laughs, shaking her head. "Of course she did."

"Though, I'm not quite sure what this is. She said that you are supposed to drink it, but I wasn't sure how to open it." He says, looking curiously at the cans of coke. Avia chuckles and cracks one of the cans open, causing it to hiss. Oliver's eyes widen. "Is that magic?" He asks, excitedly.

"Not quite." Avia pours the liquid into one of the glass cups. "It's soda." She slides the glass closer to Oliver. "Here. Try it."

Oliver takes the glass and slowly sips from it. "It's like a carnival in a can." He laughs. The two continue to stare at one another. "Um - " Oliver begins awkwardly. "Karley unfroze something called lasagna."

Avia smiles. "Granny's lasagna is amazing." Oliver smiles at this, glad to see Avia happy. "I've never been on a date before."

"A date?" Oliver questions, confused. "What's that?"

Avia looks around the diner at the dim lights, food, drinks, and candles. "It's this." She shrugs, happily.

Oliver frowns. "No. This is an apology dinner for how my father treated you." Avia sits back in her chair, disappointed. "I'm sorry, Avia. I may not be my father, but I can't disappoint him. I am all he has. And us being more than friends would not be a good idea."

Avia slowly rises from her seat, clearly hurt by this. "It's fine. I understand. You're just being a good son. I'm sorry for thinking this was something else. My fault."

Avia starts to head for the door. "Wait. Avia." Oliver stands from his chair and starts to follow.

Avia quickly turns around and raises her hand to stop him. "No. Don't. I get it. Really. Your father doesn't think I'm good enough, and neither do you. It's a good thing I'm used to this. Apology accepted, Oliver. Now you can move on." Avia turns around and runs out the door of Granny's.

"Avia, wait!" Oliver shouts. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Over at the Town Hall, inside the mayor's office, Merida seems to have broken in and places Avia's storybook that she stole onto the desk. She begins to flip through the pages in search for Rumplestiltskin's story. She eventually comes to a picture of him holding the chipped cup in front of Belle. Merida taps the page with her finger and smiles, having an idea. 

* * *

Inside Mr. Gold's pawnshop, the door is forced open by an arrow from Merida's bow. The redhead walks inside and into the back room, searching through the items, until something catches her eyes.

"There we go." She grabs something from the cabinet before shutting it. "That'll do." She says, pleased. 

* * *

Meanwhile, the yellow bug pulls up into a part of the woods where a small cottage is, which happens to sell pumpkins.

Avia and Emma step out of the car. "Emma, this is genius!"

"Yeah, when the first curse ended, this Peter guy opened this place." Emma explains. "I wouldn't have known about it, but it got so many noise complaints. Guess 'Peter Peter' likes his parties. Hadn't thought of it till you mentioned the pumpkins, though."

Suddenly, the sound of a horse is heard in the distance. "Oliver wasn't kidding." Avia says, shocked, watching as Nicodemus gallops towards them. "Look!"

Emma smiles. "Would you look at that. Come on." They walk closer to the horse, but when Emma approaches, it begins to neigh and jump on its hind legs in terror. "Careful, Avia. I got this." But the horse continues to be frightened.

"Emma, you need to step back." Avia tells her. "I got this."

"I didn't do anything." Emma says, frustrated.

"You're the Dark One." Avia reminds her. "Now get back." Emma reluctantly complies and steps back, watching as Avia grabs the head of a pumpkin and slowly begins to approach the horse.

"Avia..."

"It's okay." Avia assures her. She walks closer, holding out the pumpkin. "It's okay, Nicodemus. Come here, boy." The horse begins to approach Avia, allowing Avia to take hold of his reigns while he nibbles on the pumpkin. "There ya go." She smiles, looking up at Emma. "See. Told you I could do it."

"Now that you have your friend's horse, don't you have a dance to get to?" Emma wonders. 

* * *

Over at Emma's house, Regina, Killian, Belle, and Robin make their way down into the basement where they find Excalibur in it's stone.

"Now we know why she didn't want you down here." Regina comments.

"Indeed." Killian agrees. "I don't think she wants anyone to see this, and I think I know the reason why. Take a gander." They walk closer, examining the stone. "Excalibur looks quite familiar."

Belle gasps lightly as she looks at the designs on the blade. "The dagger. It's the same design, the same edges."

"What the hell does she want with this?" Regina asks. "And with Gold. What is she up to?"

"Well, given our missing memories, I'd wager whatever it is, it's not good." Robin points out.

"Let's take a better look at the damn thing and find out." Killian moves to pull the sword out of the stone.

"Stop!" Regina shouts. Everyone turns to her, bewildered by her outburst. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but it could be booby-trapped. You could get killed."

"Oh. I didn't know you cared." Killian says, sarcastically.

"I don't." Regina tells him as Belle walks over to the gate behind the stone. "But right now, you're useful-ish."

Belle picks up the rope from the ground and lets out a sigh. "He was here. Rumple was here."

"And now he's gone." Robin says. "Let's try searching the rest of the house."

Regina's cell phone goes off. "No time. It's Avia. She's on her way back." The four of them rush upstairs, but just before they are about to walk out, Killian notices something in the living room. "Hey. What are you doing?" They walk over to Killian, who grabs a box from the table and opens it, finding a dreamcatcher inside.

"What the hell is that?" Robin wonders.

"It's a dreamcatcher." Killian tells him. "Baelfire gave her one similar to this a long time ago. But this, it's different."

"Wait a minute. Why would she have it?" Belle asks.

"Because - " Regina grins, knowingly. " - they can be more than just objects of folklore." She takes the dreamcatcher from Killian to look closer at it. "When imbued with magic, they can be quite powerful. I think I know how Emma took our memories." 

* * *

Camelot / Missing Six Weeks...

Emma and Regina are in the courtyard near the Merlin tree with several potions in front of them for a small ritual.

"Go on, Emma." Regina urges. "Do it. Arthur could be here any second." Emma places a few potions in a small pot before adding the final ingredient - Regina's tear. Once she pours it in, a cloud of smoke appears, but soon dissipates. Regina gasps, dismayed. "It should've worked. It should have worked!"

"Regina - It's simple. Your heartbreak wasn't strong enough." Emma points out.

Regina scoffs in disbelief. "What!?"

"No, no, I know it was real. But there's Robin now. You've moved on. You've healed." She explains.

Avia runs up, clearly looking upset. "Hey." She says, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. "Are Mom and Dad looking for me? I didn't mean to stay out."

But Emma could read her sister like a book, and could see that something's wrong. It was different than when they found her earlier. "Avia, are you okay? What happened?"

Avia shakes her head, forcing a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Regina says, concerned. "What happened?"

Avia looks down and quickly brushes back a few fallen tears. "I don't want to talk about it. Um. I need to speak to Karley. Is she around?"

"She's upstairs." Regina tells her. "But you're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on."

Avia scoffs, narrowing her eyes at Regina. "Why do you care? You never cared before."

Regina takes in a deep breath. "I know you're just trying to deflect your anger on me which I understand. But, believe it or not, Avia, I care about you. Things are different now."

Avia stares at the two women with tears glistening in her eyes. "Karley told me that Oliver wanted to see me. He wanted to meet at Granny's Diner for a dinner - an apology dinner." A heartbroken Avia begins to explain. "But it turns out he's not who I believed he was. It was just that - an apology dinner. He doesn't think I'm good enough for him either."

"Avia." Emma tries to console her sister.

Avia shrugs as her tears fall freely. "It doesn't matter what world we are in - I'll never be good enough in any of them."

With a handkerchief, Regina slowly reaches down and catches a tear that falls from Avia's eye. "You are good enough." She says, softly. "In this world, and in any world. They may not believe you're good enough for them, but - " Regina looks at the handkerchief and then at Emma before smiling at Avia. " - you're good enough to us. This'll work. This tear. Your tear, Avia." Regina says, caressing Avia's cheek gently.

"It can free Merlin?" Avia asks as she brushes away a few more tears that have escaped.

"It's time to use that goodness inside of you, Avia." Emma tells her. "You can save me, kid."

"Stop!" King Arthur suddenly bellows as he approaches with his knights. "Stay away from the tree. I won't ask twice. You and your people have done nothing but lie to me ever since you got here. You're not a savior. You're a fraud."

"Go ahead." Regina threatens in return. "Call me a fraud again. I dare you."

"We welcomed you - celebrated you. And in return, you bring the Dark One into the heart of my kingdom, endangering all who live here. Give me the dagger!" He demands.

"You want it?" Regina creates a fireball in her hand. "Come and get it." She slips Emma the last ingredient in the pot. "Now, Emma."

Emma hurries to the pot and drops the handkerchief containing the tear into the pot, successfully enacting the spell. Light and dark magic surrounds Emma while Arthur and his knights charge towards them. "It's working!" Emma shouts.

"Avia?!" Regina shouts.

"Already got your back." Avia shoots out her magic towards the knights while Regina throws fireballs at the king, distracting him long enough for Emma to harness the magic, which she uses to blast at the tree.

When the magic dissipates, a hooded man is left in the place of where the tree once was. Merlin removes his hood, revealing his face to everyone in the courtyard with a smile upon his face. "I've been waiting for you, Emma." Merlin turns to King Arthur. "And you - the boy who would be king. My great hope. How you've disappointed me."

"I disappointed you!?" Arthur yells furiously at the sorcerer. "You gave me false prophecies. Sent me on an impossible quest! You ruined my life!" The king half draws Excalibur, which only makes Merlin roll his eyes.

"Put it away, Arthur. We both know that broken sword can't hurt me."

Arthur places his Excalibur forcefully into his sheath. "This is not finished." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Arthur, Guinevere, Killian, Snow, David, and Belle are sitting around a table in the middle of town as the party goes on around them.

"She had the Excalibur?" Arthur glares at the pirate.

"Trapped in a stone in her basement." Killian tells him.

"Well, then we need to get it back at once. It would be disastrous if the Dark One took possession of it."

"That have anything to do with its striking resemblance to the Dark One dagger?"

The royal couple seem shocked by Killian's knowledge. "How do you know about the dagger?"

"I've spent a lifetime trying to end the Dark One's existence." Killian informs Arthur. "I know much about the dagger. What I don't know about is your blade. Care to enlighten us?"

"Yes. There's a reason they resemble each other. They were forged as one weapon and then broken in two." Arthur explains. "I've spent years trying to reunite them."

"That's why you were so interested in the dagger when you arrived." Snow realizes.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner, but I had to make sure I could trust you. The restored weapon has great power. It can eradicate all dark magic forever."

"That's a good thing." David tells him.

"Of course. But in the wrong hands, it can also destroy all light magic."

"That's their plan." Killian says. "To snuff out the light forever."

"What happened in Camelot?" Snow asks, devastated. "How did Emma fall so far?" 

* * *

Meanwhile, a sad Oliver walks through the party with his father.

"Just try to have some fun tonight, okay?" Sir Morgan tells his son.

As everyone around them enjoys the event, a horse's neigh is heard, catching Oliver's attention. They all look towards the entrance to find Avia riding Nicodemus through the crowd. Oliver smiles at the sight of his horse.

Avia hops off the horse, and shrugs, with a smug smile on her face. "See. Even girls can save the day."

"Avia, you did it." Oliver says, amazed.

"Well done." Sir Morgan says.

"Avia, this is my father, Sir Morgan." Oliver introduces the two. "Father, this is Avia. She and her friends have taken me into their group."

Sir Morgan smiles at Avia. "You've made my son very happy. We owe you a great deal of thanks."

Avia shrugs. "It was nothing."

"Heroic and humble." Sir Morgan teases. "I see the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Your parents seem to be great people, and so is their daughter."

Avia smiles, gratefully. "Thank you."

"Now, you two - " Sir Morgan takes the reigns of Nicodemus. " - enjoy the festivities."

The kids watch as Sir Morgan walks away with the horse. Oliver turns to Avia in disbelief. "Thank you, Avia. Really."

Oliver slowly bends down and places a gentle kiss onto Avia's lips. When he pulls away, Avia wasn't sure how to react, or what to say. "Uh - Um - thanks." She says, awkwardly. "Do you want to - " She points to the party.

"I do." Oliver nods.

The two smile at one another once more before they start to walk through the crowd to join in with all the fun. 

* * *

Back in the woods, Merida kicks an unconscious Rumple awake. With his hands tied around a tree, Rumple looks up to find Merida standing over him holding her sword.

"Well, glad to see the bears didn't get ya." She comments sarcastically before swinging the sword and cutting the ropes around Rumple's wrists.

Rumple removes the ropes around his wrists before begging desperately. "Please. Please. I - I - I can't fight."

"No! You won't fight. Big difference. You know, my father used to say, 'If you want a lad to fight, give him something to fight for.'" Merida kneels down and points the end of her sword under Rumple's chin.

"Wha - What are you doing?"

Merida pulls out the chipped tea cup from her satchel. "Reminding you what you have to fight for." She smiles, dangling the tea cup in front of Rumple.

"Where did you get that?" Rumple growls.

Merida stands up and begins to back away slowly, continuing to taunt the former imp. "Oh, means something to you, doesn't it?" Rumple begins to stand up with the help of the stick Merida broke in half for him earlier. "Oh! If you want it, you're gonna have to fight me for it." She throws him her sword and he catches it, but throws it to the ground and tries to grab the tea cup instead. Merida rams into him and knocks Rumple to the ground, taunting further. "Oh! I see it's chipped, eh? Ohhh. Must be fragile. We wouldn't want to drop it, now, would we?"

"No, please!" He begs. "Please don't. Don't!"

Merida grabs her sword from her sheath and wields it at him, causing Rumple to fall back to ground. "So, what happened? Did your Belle see the yellow-bellied man you really are?" Finally getting to him, Rumple grabs the other sword on the ground. "I bet she did, didn't she?" Merida taunts. "Oh! That had to sting!" Grunting loudly in anger, Rumple finally stands back to his feet and swings the sword at the redhead warrior. Merida deflects his sword and gasps. "Oh! Did you feel that?" With her own sword, she pushes him back.

"Feel what?" Rumple asks, panting heavily.

"That swing right there! You weren't thinking of yourself or the limp. You were thinking of her. That was an act of true bravery. Ready to try again?" Merida continuously clashes her blade against his. "Eh? Eh?" Rumple begins to take small swings, pleasing her. "Good! Because we've got a long way to go before you're ready to take on Emma." 

* * *

Over at the Mills' house, Regina holds up the dreamcatcher they found in Emma's house in front of Robin and herself.

"If Emma used this to rip our memories, maybe it can tell us what happened in Camelot." Regina wonders.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Robin asks. He looks over at his true love and sees the reluctance upon her face. "You're afraid of what you might see, aren't you?"

"Emma clearly thought she had good reason for what she did. Who knows what happened to us there?"

Robin lets out a sigh. "Well - there's only one way to find out." Regina silently agrees and holds out the dreamcatcher in front of her. She then uses her magic to activate it. They watch as the dreamcatcher shows the time Avia met Oliver. "Are these Avia's memories?"

Regina scowls in confusion. "No." Another memory switches to just Oliver alone in the stables. "No, I think it's that boy - Oliver."

Behind Regina and Robin, Avia and Karley walk downstairs, clearly happy about their night at the party. But they stop suddenly at the sight of the dreamcatcher, watching with bewilderment, afraid to interrupt.

They all watch as Oliver tends to his horse and Emma suddenly appears beside him. "Oliver." Emma says, getting the boy's attention. Oliver turns around, surprised by her presence. "Can you keep a secret?"

Oliver frowns in confusion, but nods. "Is it Avia? Is she okay?" He worries.

"Avia is fine." Emma says before taking the boy's hand. "But Avia can never know about this." She then thrusts her hand into Oliver's chest and rips out his heart. Oliver gasps, frightened by what's happening. "Oliver, listen. You will get this back." Emma assures him. "I just need your help first."

Karley looks over at Avia, who is staring intently at the memory with a pained look upon her face.

"W-W-What do you need?" Oliver stammers.

"I need the tear of a lost first love - a fresh tear." Emma explains, her voice breaking in despair at having to hurt her sister. "I need you to break Avia's heart."

Regina and Robin stare at the memory, mortified. "Mom?" Regina quickly turns at the sound of her daughter's voice. Avia stands, distraught, tears falling freely down her face.

Regina turns seeing the girls standing behind them. "Avia..." She says, sadly. 

* * *

Camelot / Missing Six Weeks...

At Granny's Diner, Merlin uses his magic on the frozen Snow and David, releasing them from King Arthur's spell.

Merlin smiles. "There. That should do it."

Avia and Emma turn to their confused parents. "Emma. Avia." Snow quickly brings her girls into a hug. "We're so sorry."

"If we would've known how bad Arthur was, we never would have confronted him on our own, or place that cuff back on your wrist." David says, looking at Avia.

Snow gasps, looking at her youngest, remembering she was hit with the spell as well. "Oh, no. Avia, how - "

Avia looks over at Regina. "Regina was able to free me from the spell and Emma took the cuff off. It's okay." She assures her parents. "I know you wouldn't have put the cuff on me unless you were cursed, or something." She says with an eye roll.

Snow wraps her arm around Avia, bringing her closer. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Um. It also looks like I was able to help after all, though." Avia and Emma glance at Merlin. "I kinda helped free Merlin."

Emma smiles, grabbing her sister's hand. "She did help. It turns out it was Avia we needed all along."

David looks surprised as he turns to the sorcerer. "Merlin? You're Merlin?"

Merlin smirks. "Expecting someone - "

"Older." David finishes.

Merlin sighs, amused. "Yes. Well, let's just say that being a tree - good for your skin." He jokes.

"Well, now that the great sorcerer is among us, maybe he'll tell us." Killian interrupts. "Can you do what your apprentice said? Can you free Emma from the darkness?"

"Sure." Everyone smiles and looks at one another with glee and hopefulness. "But with a caveat." He steps closer to Emma. "Darkness like this takes a hold of a person, finds its way deep inside, where nobody else can see." He explains as Emma stares back at the sorcerer. "So, if I am to free you from its grasp, I must know one thing. Emma, is your heart truly ready to be free? Because it is as much up to you as me."

Emma just stands silent, obviously unsure on how to answer. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

A knock is heard at the Mills' house and Regina opens the front door to find Emma on the other side.

"Emma."

"Hello." Emma says, emotionless.

"What the hell is going on?" Regina asks the Dark One in frustration. "What are you doing? You took our memories, and now Gold. What are you trying to do?" Emma just stares back, coldly. "Emma. There is nothing you can't come back from if you just tell us."

"What I'm doing is my business, but it's for the best. Trust me."

"I was starting to. And, like Avia, I was seeing the good in you. But I was wrong. I thought you could be different. I thought you could escape the darkness. But then you had to go and rip a 16-year-old boy's heart out." Regina says, disgusted.

"What?" Emma asks furrowing her brows in anger. Regina shows Emma the dreamcatcher she had hidden behind her back. "Now you're breaking and entering?"

"Oh, no. You don't get to be self-righteous with me." Regina says, furiously. "Not after what you've done. Avia saw what you did. She's devastated. She ran out of here in tears."

"I was trying to make it up to her."

"Make it up to her?" Regina questions. "But reuniting a boy and his horse? Oh, let me guess. You let the damn thing out in the first place. Your forget - I have some experience with Dark Ones. Everything's a manipulation."

Emma turns away, annoyed. "It all would've been fine if you could've just helped yourself and stayed out of it." She looks back at Regina. "Maybe you're the one causing pain."

"Wow. Listen to you trying to justify everything." Regina says with disappointment. "If I'm the one on the moral high ground, you've fallen quite a ways, Miss. Swan."

"Don't 'Miss. Swan' me. We've been through too much." Emma says as she steps closer to the former Queen. "You know I never would have done that to Avia if I didn't have good reason."

"'Good reason.'" Regina shakes her head. "You know, that's exactly what my mother said to justify what she did to Daniel."

"What I did in Camelot, I did to protect Avia."

"She thought she was protecting me, too."

"I didn't have a choice." Emma argues.

"There's always a choice, _Emma_. You've said that to me a thousand times."

"We were running out of time. It was the only way to free Merlin." Emma reveals, shocking Regina.

"Merlin? Wait - we freed Merlin in Camelot?" Emma remains silent as Regina looks her over in confusion. "But if that's true, why are you still the Dark One?"

"This is a waste of time." Emma scoffs.

"Goodbye, Miss. Swan."

Regina walks back into her house, slamming the door behind her, leaving Emma, once again alone.

Emma waves her hand and disappears in a cloud of gray smoke, reappearing outside her parents' apartment. She slowly places her ear against the door, hearing the cries of her sister.

Inside, Snow has Avia gathered in her arms as they lay in bed. David is sitting on the edge of the bed, watching sadly as his daughter cries heavily into her mother's chest.

"Why would she want to hurt me?" Avia cries out. "She lied to me!"

Snow rests her head on top of Avia's and holds her shaking, inconsolable daughter close as she looks up with desperate eyes at David - both are holding their own unshed tears, unaware that their other daughter is standing behind their door.

Emma places her hand on the door and leans her forehead next to it, allowing her own tears to fall from her dark eyes. 

* * *

Camelot / Missing Six Weeks...

It's nighttime down in the dungeons of the castle where guards are standing, watching over the prisoners. But the silence is soon disturbed by a little light going out. Blinded by the darkness, the dungeon door swings open and Killian and David barge inside, fighting off the guards who try to hold them off.

As they knock each guard down, they make room for Merlin, who walks in, followed by Belle. Merlin uses his magic to knock out one last guard who heads their way before walking down the long hall of the dungeon.

"Not bad for a bloke who spent the last thousand years in a tree." Killian compliments the sorcerer.

"Just like riding a bike." Merlin says, nonchalantly, proceeding to light a fire with his magic.

"Well, it won't be long before Arthur knows we're here." David states. "How do you know what a bike is?"

Merlin smirks, amused. "Do you really think all my prophecies came true because of luck? This way." He continues to guide them, motioning for them to put their backs against the wall so they're not seen by several guards who are walking through.

"Bloody hell, you really can see the future." Killian says, amazed.

"Bits and pieces, yeah."

They continue walking until they reach a cell. They look inside to to find Lancelot. "Charming?" Lancelot questions.

"It's okay." David assures his old friend. "Snow and i are no longer under Arthur's control."

"How did you break his thrall over you?"

"They didn't, mate." Killian interrupts.

Merlin steps into Lancelot's view. "I did."

"Merlin." Lancelot says, pleased to see the sorcerer.

"What about me, now?" Merida asks from the other cell, getting their attention. "You here to free me, too?"

"Merida?" Killian questions, confused.

"How did you end up in there?" David asks.

"Long story." She says. "But after what your daughter did to me, letting me out is the least you can do."

"Aye. She's right." Killian agrees. "Em would want us to free her."

"Indeed, but much has changed in the past millennia." Merlin says, looking at the cell bars while Belle looks through a book she is carrying. "These bars are enchanted with magic that I've never encountered before."

"Here." Belle shows Merlin what she's found in the book. "Try this."

"Huh." Merlin smiles, clearly impressed. "Well, aren't you the clever one?"

"Glad someone noticed."

Merida and Lancelot each step back in their cells as Merlin raises both his hands and poofs the bars away, allowing Lancelot and Merida freedom. Suddenly, they hear Arthur's men in the distance. "We best get going." Killian tells them before they all start to walk away.

"No, wait!" Merida exclaims. "Wait, I can't leave! Arthur took my wisps! They're the only way I can find my brothers."

Merlin turns back to her. "Right now those wisps will only lead you to one thing - your death. I assure you, we will find another way to rescue your brothers."

But Merida seems unsure about that. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"We found Merlin back in Camelot?" Snow questions, shocked, as she stands in the mayoral office along side Regina, David, Killian, and Belle.

"Emma let it slip last night." Regina confirms.

"If we found that sorcerer, why the bloody hell didn't we destroy the darkness in Emma?" Killian asks, confused.

"You're asking the wrong person."

"Well, we can't very well ask him."

Regina holds up the Crimson Crown. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

"A Crimson Crown." David recognizes. "You figured out how to make the communication spell work."

Killian grabs the magic toadstool from Regina. "Let's just say seeing Emma rip Oliver's heart from his chest gave me all the motivation I need." Regina says, determined.

"How does this thing work?" Killian asks. "Do we simply speak to it?"

Regina takes the Crimson Crown back. "It's not that easy. Not just anyone can summon Merlin. He'll only appear to someone who's been chosen by him." She explains.

"Arthur." David realizes, bitterly. "Merlin delivered all the prophecies to him."

"So, what do you say, Sheriff?"

"Already on my way." David starts for the door.

"Wait, wait." Belle interrupts, stopping David. "Why are we wasting our time with Merlin when there's someone here who can help us?"

"Who?" Snow wonders, perplexed.

"Rumple."

"If he hadn't brought the darkness back to Storybrooke, we wouldn't even be standing here right now." Regina reminds her.

"Rumple maybe be to blame for the situation we're in, but so is Emma." Belle says, defending her husband. "She was seduced by the darkness just like he was, so how does that make Rumple any different?"

"Sorry, love." Killian says, having no sympathy for the imp. "Crocodile had more chances than anyone."

"And right now we need to give Emma her best chance, which means contacting Merlin." David adds

"And something bad happens to Rumple - " Belle assumes.

"It's a risk we'll have to take." Regina regretfully informs.

"Mm, well, maybe you're willing to, but I'm not." Belle storms out of the office in anger. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the woods, Rumple is still being held prisoner by Merida. He sits with his hands tied together, pitifully on his knees, looking at the chipped tea cup that Merida had stolen from his shop. Rumple crawls closer and grabs the cup, and stares at it for a few moments, taking the memories in.

"Forgive me, Belle." He says, sorrowfully placing a gentle kiss to the cup before smashing it against a rock on the ground. Rumple then picks up a shard and starts to cut at the rope around his wrists, hoping to break free before Merida returns. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

The group walks through the woods, away from Camelot castle. From the back of the group, Merida walks with Belle.

"Saw you back there." Merida says. "You're not half bad with magic. If I was half as good as you, I would never have ended up in that dungeon in the first place."

"Why were you down there?" Belle asks, curiously.

"After I parted ways with the lot of you, I followed the Will O' the Wisps to find where the clans are keeping my brothers. The wisps led me to the Ivory Sea, so I stole a boat to make the crossing but, unfortunately, the boat belonged to the wrong fella."

"What, Arthur?"

"His men captured me and threw me in that dank prison." Merida confirms. Suddenly, Merida stops herself and Belle from walking as the rest of the group continues to walk ahead. "Shhh! Did you hear that?"

Belle looks around, confused. "Hear what?" She asks, stepping forward.

"Nothing. I just needed your friends to get out of sight."

Belle furrows her brows as she turns to the redhead warrior. "What? Why?" She turns around to look at the group, who are walking further away, oblivious to what is going on.

"So they don't see this."

Merida then throws her fist at the side of Belle's head and knocks the Princess out. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"I've pushed him as hard as I can." Merida says to Emma, who is following the redhead warrior through the woods, to the campsite she is keeping Rumple. "He's at the end of his tether." When they approach the tent, Merida is shocked to see that Rumple is missing and the remains of the shattered tea cup are lying on the ground.

"You were saying?" Emma asks, rhetorically, holding out Merida's heart.

"Oh, go ahead." Merida says, giving up. "Crush it. Better that than helping you with your dirty work."

"Why would I do that when your job isn't finished yet?"

Merida furrows her brows in annoyance. "What are you on about?" She asks, tiredly. "How am I supposed to train him when he's not even here?"

"You confirmed the one thing I need to know - Belle's still someone he's willing to fight for." Emma states.

"Well, it didn't exactly make him a hero, now, did it?"

"It will. If he wants to stop you."

"Stop me?" Merida asks, perplexed. "From what?"

"Killing Belle." Emma tosses Merida her bow. "Now go find her and put an arrow through her heart." The Dark One demands. 

* * *

Shores of DunBroch / Six Weeks Ago...

Now rowing down the shores of DunBroch, Belle starts to wake up inside the rowboat, immediately feeling pain on her head from where Merida knocked her out.

"Oh, I was beginning to worry you might not wake up." Merida smirks.

Belle gasps, remembering what happened. She grabs a wooden stick and quickly sits up, threatening Merida with it. "Where are you taking me?"

"Ooh, you got fire." Merida jokes. "I like that. But I don't mean to hurt you."

"Tell that to the bump on my head!" Belle exclaims.

"Without the wisps, I need another way to find my brothers, and that other way - " Merida reaches behind her and grabs a spellbook. " - is you."

"Oh, yeah, you needed magic, you could have just asked." Belle states, peeved.

"What, and risked getting a no? Sorry, but I'm more of a 'hit first, ask questions later' kind of lass."

"Is that why the clans kidnapped your brothers?" Belle wonders.

"Hardly." Merida scoffs. "Those kilted oafs don't think I can rule the Highlands without marrying one of them. I'm not gonna marry someone I don't fancy just to hold on to me own crown. After my father's death, they exiled my mother, then kidnapped my brothers as ransom." She explains. "They'll only free them if I relinquish the throne."

"And you don't plan on doing that." Belle assumes.

"Would you give up everything you have ever dreamed of just because a man said you didn't deserve it?" Belle is unable to deny that. "So, what do you say?" Merida asks. "Will you help me show the clans they messed with the wrong queen?" 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"Now where is she keeping you?" Belle says to her herself as she stands alone in the library. But her thought is soon interrupted by the sound of a loud clanking coming from the elevator. Belle quickly grabs the fire extinguisher off the wall to use as a weapon. The elevator doors open and she is ready to attack whomever comes through.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" Rumplestiltskin says quickly as he cowers in her fear on the floor. Belle gasps, seeing her husband. "Please!" He begs.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey. It's okay." Belle sets down the extinguisher seeing the fear in her husband's eyes. "It's just me. It's okay."

Rumple stares at his wife. "Belle?"

"It's just me." Belle smiles with glistening eyes.

Rumple does his best to stand to his feet. "It's really you?"

Belle stares heartbroken at his current state. "Yeah." She whispers.

"She's after me." Rumple states, fearfully about Emma.

"Wait, wait." Rumple grabs a chair and sits down. "It's okay." Belle assures him. "You're safe now." She kneels down in front of her frightened husband. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Oh, Belle." Rumple says, nearly in tears. "Thank you."

"What?" She asks, confused.

"I meant - I meant when - when I - when I was in the coma - " He stammers. " - all I wanted to do was let go. After all I'd done, why did I deserve to live? And then I heard something - " Unable to hold back his tears any longer, Rumple stares at his wife, letting them fall. " - your voice. After all the things I've done to you, you still stood by me. Belle - if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be alive. Thank you."

Unsure of what to say, Belle quickly stands to her feet. "Come on." She urges, taking his hand. "You know, it won't take Emma long to figure out where you've gone."

"If she wanted to find me, she would have already. She wanted me to escape."

"But that doesn't make sense. She kidnapped you."

"To turn me into a hero so I can pull Excalibur from the stone."

"Well, so how does letting you escape do that?" Belle asks, confused.

Rumple scowls, realizing Emma's plan. "She's coming after you."

"Me? Why?"

"To force me to protect you. She thinks that'll make me the hero she needs." Rumple looks up desperately at his wife. "Belle, you're in danger."

"Okay." Belle sighs, letting the information sink in. "So, what do we do?"

"The shop. There's magic there that can help us." 

* * *

DunBroch / Six Weeks Ago...

Belle and Merida are hiding behind some bushes, looking out at a stone home.

"There's magic in there that can help us." Merida says. "We can use it to find my brothers."

"You sure that the witch isn't home?" Belle asks.

"No. And what does it matter? We're only gonna nip inside long enough to use her cauldron."

They proceed to walk towards the home and step inside where the cauldron is brewing. Belle immediately finds a potion that they need and pours it into the cauldron, making the smoke steaming from it turn blue. They take a step back admiring the smoke that takes form of a scenery; it shows the three clans of Merida, surrounding her imprisoned brothers. "Do you know where that is?" Belle asks.

"I do." Merida confirms. "The Southern Moor. Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall." She says, revealing the names of the three leaders of the clans.

"The ones who wanted to marry you?"

"Now you understand why I want to rule on my own."

They watch as Merida's three brothers are marched forward, sacks being removed from each of their heads. "I'm guessing they're your brothers."

"Aye." Merida says, worried. "What do they mean to do to them?"

 _"We've waited long enough."_ Lord Macintosh says. _"Because Merida has failed to relinquish her crown of her own accord, we have no choice but to take it from her."_ Merida watches with tears glistening in her eyes _. "And to punish her for her treachery, at day's end, her dear brothers will be executed."_

The smoke disappears and Merida turns to Belle in panic. "So they're gonna die because of me."

"That's not true." Belle tries to reassure her. "We can still rescue them."

"No, we don't have time to plan a proper escape!"

"I promise we'll find a way to save them from this fate." Belle begins looking around the home for something that may help.

"Fate." Merida repeats, having an idea. "That's it." She smiles as she looks around the home. She finds a scroll lying on top a table and grabs it, showing Belle. "There's only one way to save my brothers now. I need to change their fate, and I need you to do it for me."

Belle looks over the scroll and begins to read it, appearing unsure. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Inside her cell, underneath Storybrooke General Hospital, Zelena is reading a pregnancy guide called What to Expect When You're Expecting, when all of a sudden she feels something in her stomach.

"Was that a kick, my little munchkin?" She asks with glee. Her cell door then opens and Nurse Ratched walks in, bringing Zelena her meal. "Oh thank God. I'm absolutely famished. The only thing this little one seems to want at the moment is a plate of onion rings."

The nurse removes the cover of the tray revealing a plate of broccoli and carrots instead. Zelena's smile quickly turns into a frown. "I'm under strict orders from the mayor to only feed you local, organically grown produce."

"Well, isn't my sister sweet?" Zelena asks, sarcastically. "Go!" She scoffs, waving the nurse away. Ratched walks out, shutting the door behind her, allowing Zelena to sulk on her cot. Emma suddenly appears, surprising the Wicked Witch. "The Dark Swan. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Just wanted to have a little chat." Emma tells her.

"Afraid I'm not in the mood." But Emma doesn't seem to care. She poofs herself and Zelena out of the hospital cell and into the Dark One's home. Emma holds up two take-out bags from Granny's Diner. She smiles, smugly, placing them on her kitchen table and proceeds to pull out onion rings. "I suppose I could be willing to listen." Zelena says, not minding the bribe. She sits down, taking a bite of an onion ring. "So, tell me, what kind of trouble do you want to get into?" 

* * *

Zelena is nearly finished eating the entire bag of onion rings when Emma finally speaks up. "Eat up. Dark Ones don't judge."

Zelena chuckles and drops the last onion ring back on the table, having enough. "Despite these greasy treats, I know this isn't a social call. What do you want?"

"Direct - I like that. Take a look at this." The Apprentice's wand magically appears in Emma's hand.

"The Apprentice's wand."

"You're the only one around who has wielded Merlin's magic and lived to tell about it."

"Aww. It's nice to be appreciated." Zelena says, sarcastically.

Emma sits down across from the Wicked Witch. "If all goes according to plan, I'll need your help."

Zelena gasps. "How exciting." She mocks. "I can't wait to hear what you're offering in return."

"Your freedom - " Emma tells her, unamused. " - and my protection against Regina. And anyone else who wants to hurt you."

"So the Dark One's here to make a deal? How dreadfully unoriginal. You see, believe it or not, that patient with a mop loves to talk, and I hear that you've been very naughty, tearing out that little boy's heart to break your sister's." Zelena laughs. "Kudos. That is next-level darkness. Well done."

Emma grins. "You think you're allowed to judge after everything you've done?"

"No." Zelena shrugs. "But as someone that's been on the receiving end of a betrayal, I know that those feelings of hurt don't go away. They fester. So have fun with a lifetime of resentment."

"She'll forgive me." Emma claims. "She just needs time."

"Even with all the time in the world, some things can't be forgiven." Zelena argues.

"I don't believe that."

The Wicked Witch leans in, taunting Emma. "I killed Neal. Ready to kiss and make up?"

"Do we have a deal or not?" Emma asks, trying her best to ignore Zelena.

Zelena sighs. "I've got my own family problems. I don't need yours. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf." Emma follows Zelena's hand to her stomach. "And with a little one on the way, I wouldn't want to involve myself with someone that might be a bad influence. But thanks for the nosh." She smiles. "If that's all, I'd like to go back to my cell."

"You will need an ally in this town - maybe not now, but soon." Emma says, knowingly. "You'll be back to take my deal."

"I don't think so, Emma. You see the difference between you and me is I don't mind being alone."

Emma waves her hand and follows Zelena's request, sending her back into her cell, unable to listen to the Wicked Witch any longer. 

* * *

Back at the Storybrooke Library, Belle is looking through the blinds out into the empty street.

"Alright. Coast is clear." She tells Rumple. "We should go now."

Belle starts to head out, but Rumple stops her. "No, no, no." He says in fear. "I'm sorry. I can't. I can't go. I'm sorry."

"But your shop's only a hundred yards away."

Rumple cowards down, refusing to leave. "No, I'm sorry. I can't."

But this only annoys Belle. "You made it out of the woods and through the mines with - this isn't just about you getting back to your shop, is it?" Belle asks, suspicious.

"It's my leg." He reluctantly admits. "It's a reminder of what I was when I fled the Ogre Wars, what I continued to be when I became the Dark One and what I still am is a coward."

"But you've told me why you have that limp before - because you walked for days on a broken foot just so you could return to your son." Belle reminds him.

"Do you know how the foot was broken in the first place? Becau - "

"Because you broke it." Belle interrupts. "So that Baelfire wouldn't grow up without a father. Rumple, you may have made many mistakes in your life, but this isn't one of them." She gets down on her knees in front of Rumple and takes his hands. "I have always seen the man behind the beast, alright? But now - now i see something else, too - a hero. And you just need to learn to see him, too." 

* * *

DunBroch / Six Weeks Ago...

Belle makes her way out of the stone cottage where Merida is practicing her bow and arrow, firing at the center of her target with ease.

Belle watches on, clearly impressed, as Merida continues to do so, one after the other. "Uh, where did you learn to do that?"

"When I was but a wee devil." Merida tells her. "I refused to believe a bow was just something my mother tied to my curly locks. My father agreed." She shoots another arrow at the target. "He said learning to fight was essential whether you wore a dress or a kilt. He was a wise man, that King Fergus."

"I wish my father had been as supportive of my adventures."

"He wasn't just supportive. He taught me everything I know about shooting - said to me, 'Lass, if you remember what you're fighting for - '" Merida places another arrow in her bow, taking her aim. " - 'you will never miss your target.'" She shoots the arrow in the middle of the target next to the rests.

"Well, it looks like it was good advice."

"Aye. Now, is my potion done?"

Belle looks at the warrior Princess, feeling slightly uncomfortable about everything now. "Yeah, about that, do you know what this potion will do to you?"

"Think I would ask you to make it if I didn't?" Merida asks.

"But it'll turn you into a bear."

"No, it changes fate is what it does." Merida argues. "The Spell of Mor'du, they call it. Legend says that witch used it to change the fate of a prince, gave him the strength of ten men."

"So, you think that turning yourself into a bear will make you strong enough to rescue your brothers?" Belle assumes.

"I know it will." Merida says, confidently. "This isn't the first time I've seen this magic in action."

"But, Merida, you don't need magic to change fate."

"How would you know?"

Belle points to the target full of arrows. "I just watched you split arrows without blinking an eye. You can make your own fate. All you need is your wit and your bow. Well, isn't that a better way to prove to the clans that you're worthy of being their Queen?"

Merida grabs another arrow, refusing to listen. "Afraid that's where you're wrong, missy." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"Okay, come on." Belle stumbles inside the pawn shop, helping Rumplestiltskin through. "See? I knew you could make it."

She proceeds to help him towards the back. "I should've known better than to argue with you by now." Rumple says.

Belle helps him to the counter before rushing behind it to grab his cane. "Here." She hands it to him. "Now, what did we come here for?"

Suddenly, the glass of the door breaks, frightening them, as an arrow shoots through, nearly missing their heads, and piercing the wall behind them. They turn to the door as Merida walks in. "I told the Dark One you wouldn't be daft enough to seek shelter in your own shop, but she said you wouldn't be able to resist the pull of your magic." Merida says furiously to Rumple.

"Merida, you - you don't have to do this." Rumple pleads.

"No, I tried to fight it, but I couldn't." Merida says, grabbing her bow. "So now her fate rests in your hands." She grabs an arrow to fire as Belle and Rumple make a run for the back room, closing the door behind them, but the arrow is fired, shooting through the door, and just barely misses Belle's head. 

* * *

Meanwhile, down in Regina's vault, a cauldron is boiling while Regina holds the Crimson Crown.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long?" Killian asks, impatiently.

"Patient, Pirate." Regina narrows her eyes before explaining. "If these spellbooks are correct, as soon as Arthur adds the Crimson Crown to the cauldron, he should be able to make contact with Merlin."

"Then we'll be speaking with him before you know it." Arthur exclaims as he makes his way down into the vault, followed by David and Guinevere. "David told us everything."

"And you're willing to help?" Snow asks.

"After everything you've done for us, it's the least I can do."

Regina hands Arthur the Crimson Crown, but he simply stares at it, confusing everyone. "What are you waiting for?" Regina asks.

"Perhaps it's best if I do this alone." Arthur suggests. "Back in Camelot, Merlin delivered his prophecies to me from inside a tree. But I'm afraid he only delivered them when I was alone."

"This is too important to risk." David agrees. "Come on. Let's leave him to it."

Everyone walks out, leaving Arthur alone, but he doesn't use the toadstool. Instead, he kneels down to the fire beneath the cauldron and drops the Crimson Crown into the fire, hoping for it to burn away. 

* * *

Outside the vault, where everyone is waiting, Arthur emerges and everyone turns to him with anticipation.

"Did it work?" David asks.

"Afraid not." Arthur lies. "I thought the spell was gonna make contact, and then it just fizzled out."

Everyone stands in disappointment. 

* * *

Back at the shop, Merida runs to the closed door and begins to pound against it. Belle and Rumple make a run for it just as Merida manages to break through.

She looks around the quiet, empty room, placing an arrow in her bow, ready to fire. She continues to search the room before finally seeing them hiding in a corner. Merida shoots, shattering a mirror that is Belle and Rumple's reflection. Merida loads another to her bow, aiming at the couple who are sitting on the floor.

"Stop me, you coward." Merida begs. "Be the hero we all need."

"I can't." Rumple says, cowardly, before turning to Belle apologetically. "I'm sorry, Belle."

"No, I am - " Merida aims the arrow at Belle. " - for what I'm about to do."

But before Merida can shoot, Belle pulls the rug out from underneath Merida, causing the redhead warrior to fall to the ground, unconscious. The couple then runs out of the back room and into the front. "Okay. Come on. She's not gonna stay passed out for long." Belle says, watching Rumple open his safe. He pulls out a small sack from out of it. "What's that?"

"We may not outrun her arrows, but there's somewhere where this can keep us safe." Rumple tells her before leading her out of the shop. 

* * *

Southern Moor / Six Weeks Ago...

As Merida and Belle hide behind a rock, they see Merida's three brothers tied up and blind folded, ready to be executed.

"Hand over the potion." Merida demands.

"Why do you need magic to save your brothers?" Belle asks, still not understanding. Merida stands quietly, watching the clans. "Tell me, or this - " Belle holds up the potion. " - ends up on the rocks." She threatens.

"Fine, if you must know." Merida exclaims, giving in. "Not long ago, DunBroch was attacked. It was an enemy from another land. My father fought side by side with all the clans, and I with him. As he brought us toward victory, I saw a helmed knight heading straight for him, his sword raised. My father didn't see the knight. It was up to me. I had the enemy in my sights. I notched an arrow, pulled back the bowstring, I took a breath, steadied my hand, and let the arrow fly." She explains with shaky breath as the memory returns. "But I missed. And the knight ran my father through. My father is dead because of me."

"No, it's not your fault." Belle argues.

"What do you know of it?" Merida asks, rudely.

"I lost my mother in the Ogre Wars. I blamed myself, too. Until I finally realized the truth. It wasn't my fault. I forgave myself. You have to learn to do the same."

"I can't." Merida exclaims, stubbornly. "The clans, they lost faith in me that day. That's why they don't think I can lead. Now, can I have the potion, or not?" Belle lets out a sad sigh, but she holds the potion out to Merida anyway, although she doesn't agree. "Thank you. Now let's kick some arse." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Driving down the dark streets of Storybrooke, Belle is in a panic at where Rumplestiltskin is taking her.

"What - Where are we going?" She asks.

"The only place we'll be safe from Emma and her quivered friend." Rumple tells her.

"Wait. You're taking us out of Storybrooke."

Rumple holds up a small sack. "This is anti-transformation powder. This will keep us safe from any ill effects from crossing the town line."

Belle shakes her head, refusing to do this. "No, no, we can't leave, not while there are still people we care about in this town."

"Belle, I used to be the Dark One. I know Emma better than she knows herself. She will keep coming till she gets what she wants."

"Well, we'll stop her together." Belle says, firmly.

"Didn't you see what happened back there?"

"Yeah."

"I couldn't even protect you from Merida."

"Rumple, stop the car." She orders.

"What?"

"Now!"

But when Rumple ignores her pleas, Belle unbuckles her seatbelt and proceeds to open the door of the moving car. Not wanting to watch his wife throw herself out of the vehicle and get hurt, Rumple slams on the brakes right before reaching the town line. "Belle!" As soon as the car comes to a stop, Belle gets out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Rumple gets out of the car as well and starts to follow her. "Belle. Belle. What are you doing? Come back in the car."

Belle stops walking and turns to her husband in anger. "No."

"Please."

Belle lets out a heavy sigh as she approaches her husband. "No. You know, running never made anyone a hero, okay?"

"Well, don't you get it?" Rumple asks. "I'm not a hero."

"Well, you've been brave before."

"When? During the first Ogres War? Let me tell you the truth about that day." Rumple sighs, before he explains that dreadful day to his confused wife. "I didn't cripple myself to get back to my son. I did it because I was scared." He admits.

"Rumple..."

"I joined the army to prove I wasn't a coward. But when I seen the wounded coming back from the front lines - I didn't want to die. I'm a coward, Belle. And that's never gonna change. Please come back in the car, eh?" He pleads. "This is the only way I know how to protect you."

"Protect yourself, you mean." Belle corrects him in disbelief.

Rumple watches discontentedly as she turns around and starts to walk away again. "Belle. Belle!"

But Belle refuses to listen and continues on, giving Rumple no other choice but to return to his car alone contemplating crossing the town line. 

* * *

On her way back into town, Belle is startled when Merida appears in front of her with her bow and arrow.

"You should have followed your wee sweetheart over the town line." Merida exclaims.

"Okay." Belle begins nervously. "He's not my sweetheart, and I'm not scared of you."

"Ah, but you should be, because now the Dark One's not taking any chances." Belle seems puzzled by what Merida means. "She's making me drink this." Merida pulls out a small vial and before Belle can question her on it, Merida drinks it.

Belle watches in horror as Merida's transformation begins, turning her into a full-grown bear. Belle quickly makes a run for it, as Merida lets out a loud roar. 

* * *

DunBroch / Six Weeks Ago...

The three princes are still tied up, ready to be executed. Lord Macintosh turns to the men gathered around, holding his bow and arrow in hand.

"Men, today, we cement the rule of our three clans." He points to the three boys. "With Merida's brothers out of the way and Merida in hiding, the DunBroch claim to the throne will be erased!" He shouts.

"Not if I have any say in it." Merida exclaims as she walks towards the men with Belle following behind.

"Merida?"

"Let my brothers go, unless you want to end up black as well as blue." She threatens Macintosh.

He scoffs, unafraid. "You and what army?"

"This one." Merida pulls out the potion and drinks it. "Just you wait. In a moment, you're gonna be very, very sorry." The men stand amused when nothing happens. Merida looks to Belle. "Did you mix it right?"

"Yes." Belle looks back at the men in slight apprehension. "But I switched the potion with water." She reveals.

"What? What game are you playing? Where's the real potion?" Merida panics.

"You defeat the clans with magic, the people still won't follow you. You need to defeat them as a queen."

Merida grabs an arrow when she sees Macintosh doing the same. "If you wanted to teach me a lesson, you should have done it before we were surrounded."

"I knew you wouldn't face your fear unless you didn't have a choice. I know you can do this."

"Enough, Merida!" Macintosh interrupts. "The only way you and your brothers live out this day is if you relinquish your crown."

"After everything my father did to create peace between the clans, never!" Merida refuses. "Clan DunBroch is the rightful leader of the four clans, and I am the sole and rightful Queen!"

"Then you leave us no choice." Macintosh, Dingwall, and MacGuffin raise there bows and arrows, aiming at the three brothers. "Fire!" He orders, relinquishing their arrows at the boys.

"No!" Merida shouts. She then fires her own arrow and successfully hits all three arrows, snapping them in half before they are able to reach her brothers. The three lords stand shocked by what happened and begin to reach for their swords, but so does Merida. "You saw what I can do with an arrow. Do you really want to see what I can do with a sword? Now let them go!" She demands.

Two of the clansmen do, while the others begin to kneel before her. Three of the clansmen draw out their swords to the three lords, causing MacGuffin and Dingwall to drop their weapons and kneel as well, leaving Macintosh alone. "You, too?" He questions. Macintosh looks at Merida in disbelief and annoyance, but he drops his sword as well and reluctantly kneels down with the rest.

"You're lucky someone once taught me the value of mercy." Merida tells him before her brothers come running towards her. She lets out a sob and embraces them, crying in their shoulders. "It's okay. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." She tells them happily.

Merida then turns to Belle, with her brothers still wrapped in her arms, and smiles, grateful for all that she's done. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Belle is running through the woods as she is being chased by the bear that is Merida. Assuming she was keeping a safe distance, Belle turns and finds that Merida the bear is actually catching up to her. But with her eyes at the bear, Belle ends up tripping and falls down a narrow hill.

Belle gets up and starts to run in a circle, but Merida corners her, giving her no way out. Belle, with heavy breath, looks up at the large bear. "Merida, listen to me! Don't do this!" The bear begins to roar, ready to attack. But before Merida can grab Belle, a stone strikes the bear's face. They both turn to find Rumplestiltskin hobbling towards them. "No, no!" Belle shouts. "She'll kill you! Rumple, run!"

"No, Belle!" Rumple stands firm as the bear approaches him. "I'm not running this time."

"No!" Belle cries out.

The bear stands to her feet, making her way closer to Rumple. "Go!" Rumple shouts to Belle.

The bear raises her large paw and smacks Rumple, throwing him across the ground and onto his back. "No, no!" Belle exclaims, horrified.

The bear hovers over Rumple, sniffing his face, before standing back up and letting out a loud roar. "Do your worst!" Rumple taunts, though clearly frightened. Merida lets out a another roar while Rumple sees the sack of anti-transformation powder lying on the side of him. He quickly grabs it and throws the sack into the mouth of the bear. Soon enough, Merida is turned back into the red-headed princess warrior she once was.

As Merida lays unconscious on the ground, Belle runs to Rumple. "How - How did you know that would transform her back?"

"I didn't." He admits.

Belle smiles proudly. "I knew you had it in you. You saved me."

"Actually - " Rumple smiles. " - I think you saved me.

The two then embrace in a loving hug. 

* * *

DunBroch / Six Weeks Ago...

At the shore, Belle and Merida prepare to say their goodbyes to one another.

"Sure I can't help you on your friends' quest?" Merida asks. "It's the least I can do."

Belle smiles, gratefully. "No. Thank you for your offer, but your kingdom needs their queen right now."

"What will you do about the man you love - or loved?"

Belle shakes her head, unsure. "Still don't know. All I can do is hope that I get home and find a way to save him. But, succeed or fail, I do know one thing - I won't give up."

"You don't strike me as the giving-up type." Merida teases.

Belle chuckles. "Well, I do hope our paths cross again."

"Thank you, Belle, for everything. Come on." Merida escorts her new friend to the rowboat waiting for her, and sees the princess off. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in Camelot, Merlin roams Granny's Diner where he finds an Apollo chocolate bar sitting on the counter.

Emma steps up behind him. "Everything alright?" He asks.

"You tell me. I have the strangest sense of deja vu right now." Emma tells him.

"You know, I've always wanted to try one of these." He says, picking up the candy bar. Emma looks over his shoulder. "The last time I had the chance, it was in the hands of a little girl with sticky fingers."

Emma suddenly remembers herself inside a movie theater with Avia at the screening of The Sword in the Stone. She stole an Apollo chocolate bar out of the coat pocket of a woman who wasn't paying attention. When she sat down and was about to break the chocolate bar in half, she heard someone telling her 'don't.' It was an usher, who just so happened to be Merlin in disguise. "You."

"You remember." The sorcerer says, pleased. "I'm flattered."

"You were the usher - " Emma says, still trying to make sense of it. " - at the movie theater when I was a kid. How is that possible? You were still stuck in the tree back then."

"It doesn't matter how I got my message to you. What's important is - do you remember what I said?"

"You said something about Excalibur, and you told me - "

"That one day, you would have the opportunity to remove Excalibur from its stone." Merlin finishes.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble. Someone beat me to it."

"Perhaps, but the sword will return to whence it came. And now that the darkness is within you, it's more important than ever that you heed the rest of my warning. Leave Excalibur alone. The fate of everyone that you love rests upon it." He warns her once again. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Down in the basement of Emma's home, the Dark Swan stands before Excalibur as Belle and Rumple bring a tied up Merida down the stairs.

"He bested me fair and square." Merida exclaims.

"I was getting worried." Emma says. "For a moment, I thought I was going to have to drag you down here myself." She turns to them.

"No. A hero never runs away from his problems." Rumple says. "Now, as a former Dark One, I know you won't stop wreaking havoc till I pull that sword from that stone."

"Good. We understand each other."

"And I also know that you won't be able to resist making a deal." He continues as Emma narrows her eyes at the imp. "So, how about I pull Excalibur in exchange for Merida's heart?"

"And my brothers - " Merida quickly adds. " - I want to know what happened to them."

Emma turns to Rumple, who is approaching the sword. "You really think you're in a position to make deals?" She asks, ignoring Merida.

"That's exactly what I think." He says, smugly.

A bitter Emma then raises Merida's heart, squeezing it, making the princess warrior come closer. She then plunges the heart back into Merida's chest. "I was finished with this anyway."

Belle begins to untie a breathless Merida. "And her brothers?" Rumple asks.

"They're fine, safe and sound by her mother's side. Now get on with it!" She shouts impatiently.

"Wait." Belle stops them. "What happens if he can't pull it from the stone?"

"Then you will be sweeping his remains from the floor. You were his maid once." Emma glares.

Rumple goes to grab the sword, but then stops, annoying Emma further. "Belle - just in case this doesn't work, I want you to know that I am sorry for everything. If I had to do it all again, I would make sure I was the man you deserved right from the very start - " Belle stares at her true love with tears glistening in her blue eyes. " - and I would change everything for you."

"It's never too late." Belle tells him.

Rumple simply nods and proceeds to do what he promised. He grabs the end of the sword, and slowly pulls out Excalibur. He stares at the sword, surprised and relieved to still be alive. "Well, well. A deal's a deal." He tosses the broken sword on the ground near Emma's feet, allowing her to pick it up. "Now, you may have Excalibur, but you've made one mistake in all of this - one terrible mistake. You turned me into a hero."

"There are heroes all over this town - " Emma reminds him as he walks past her. " - and none of them have been able to stop me yet."

"Well, that's because none of them are me."

With that, Rumple leaves the basement with Belle and Merida, allowing Emma to think about what has been said. 

* * *

Meanwhile, down in Regina's vault, Regina continues to search through the spell book.

"You've checked over that spell a dozen times, Regina." Snow tells her.

"Well, I did everything right." Regina says, frustrated. "Arthur should have been able to communicate with Merlin."

Looking in the pit underneath, David finds the burnt Crimson Crown and pulls it out. "Unless he didn't want to."

"The Crimson Crown." Killian states.

"Arthur threw it in the fire." David says, confused. "He sabotaged the spell. He lied to us."

"I guess he didn't realize magical toadstools don't burn." Regina says.

"But why wouldn't he want us to contact Merlin?"

Snow sighs. "We need to talk to Merlin now more than ever."

"Unfortunately, we need someone he's chosen." Killian reminds them. "The apprentice is dead. We're out of options, love."

"Perhaps not." Regina says, getting an idea. "There is one other person in Storybrooke who was chosen by Merlin - the Author." 

* * *

Nicholas soon walks down into the vault with Karley and Avia by his side.

"Are you sure I can do this?" He asks.

"Well, you were chosen as the new Author." Killian claims.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just place the toadstool in the pot and it'll go from there." Regina directs.

Killian hands the toadstool to Nick, who looks at Avia. Avia gives him an encouraging nod and slight smile. She'd do anything right now to get her sister back to her normal self despite what she had done to her. But when Nick starts to place the toadstool in the pot, a sudden bursts of magic shoots out sending them all to the ground, except for Avia. "What happened!?" Snow exclaims.

Avia looks around in the confusion when suddenly the Crimson Crown falls to her feet. "I was wrong." Regina says, standing to her feet, as she stares at Avia. "It's not the Author."

"Me?" Avia questions. "It's me?"

"Avia - " Avia turns to her father. "You can do this." David encourages. "You have to try."

Avia slowly picks up the toadstool and lets out a heavy sigh before placing it into the pot. Smoke begins to fizzle up and a holographic image of the Sorcerer appears. "If you're receiving this message, then things are worse than I feared." Merlin tells them.

"I don't believe this." Regina says, insulted. "We're getting Merlin's voicemail?"

"There is only one person who can help you defeat the Dark One now. Her name is Nimue." Merlin continues.

"Who's Nimue?" David wonders.

"If you want to destroy the darkness, then you must - " There is a sudden noise behind Merlin which seems to frightened him. " - No. The Dark One's found me already."

The image disappears and everyone is left with nothing but questions. "What the hell did Emma to do to him?" Killian asks, perplexed.


	54. A Sister's Love

**Big shout out to maschmidt2000 for the idea! I honestly was not even thinking of doing this, but the more I thought about it, I figured it would definitely put a different spin on the story. Thanks again!**

* * *

Down in the basement of the Dark One's home, the Dark Swan enters with Excalibur in one hand and the dagger in the other. Emma walks over to the stone and lays the dagger on top, and then stares at the broken sword in the other before getting distracted by a giggle coming from behind her.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Rumplestiltskin compliments while sitting behind her. "Both halves finally reunited. You know what they represent, now, don't you?"

Emma slowly turns confidently towards the imp. "Power."

With a sly smirk upon his face, Rumplestiltskin stands up and approaches her. "It's much more than power, dearie. It's history. Excalibur's promise was born eons ago. And now it's time for that promise to be fulfilled."

Emma then stares down, again, at the sword, taking in what has just been told. 

* * *

1000 Years / Before the Age of Arthur...

As the sun beats down on the desert sand, two men are running from over a hill, clearly struggling to survive. But one of the men looks vaguely familiar. He is recognized as a young Merlin, before his sorcery. The other man's name is Adda, who seems to be paranoid, assuming that they're being chase by something.

"They following!?" Adda shouts in a panic.

Merlin stops running, catching his breath. "No. They wouldn't trail escaped generals into this, much less foot soldiers." Adda falls heavily down onto the sand next to Merlin, who sees something glowing in the distance. "Look, look!" Merlin forces Adda to look up, pointing towards the light. "There it is again."

"It's a mirage, Merlin." Adda exclaims. "There's no water there."

But Merlin refuses to be doubtful. "I would rather find out for sure than lie here and die. Come on."

The two begin to tiredly walk towards the glimmering light, shocked to discover that resting atop a stone is a silver, biblical-adorned cup awaiting them. "That's a gift from the gods." Adda says, convinced.

"We are hardly worth notice of the gods." Merlin says in disbelief.

"The gods could do worse." Adda begins to walk towards the cup to grab it. "But if you don't want any - " As soon as Adda touches the cup, with both hands, he becomes frozen to the metal by magic. He begins to scream as the cup then reduces him to dust, shocking Merlin even more.

Merlin lets out a shaky breath, knowing there's no other choice. "Well, then - " He then steps closer to the cup. "To drink or die?" Before he attempts to grab the cup, Merlin looks to the sky. "With your permission - " He gets down on his knees, staring at the cup in front of him. With heavy breath, Merlin begins to reach for the cup, grabbing it with both his hands. When nothing happens, he is relieved. "Thank you." He says gratefully towards the sky, before placing the cup to his lips to quench his near-fatal thirst. After drinking the water, Merlin falls back against the stone, dropping his hand onto the desert sand. The ground suddenly becomes fertile and grass begins to grow instantaneously throughout the entire land. He looks amazed at what he has done, staring down at the cup. "I have magic."

It isn't long until he is staring out at the forest that will one day be Camelot - Merlin's tower and all. He stands, looking around before looking down at his hand which has left a few blades of grass in his palm. 

* * *

Camelot / Three Weeks Ago...

Through the blinds of Granny's Diner, Emma is sitting outside in the woods of the Enchanted Forest, twirling together a new dreamcatcher to add to her collection. Avia stands sadly at the window wishing there was a way to help her sister.

Behind her, Killian walks by and over to the middle of the diner where the rest of the group have resided. "So, you can really do it - " David asks. " - take the Dark One dagger and put it together with Arthur's sword to re-create the original Excalibur?"

"I hope so." Merlin says.

"And we can use it to save Emma?" Snow clarifies.

"Perhaps, but I need two things. The magical means to unite the two blades. That's my and Emma's quest." He turns to Regina who is sitting in a booth with Robin. "From you, I need - "

"The two blades." Regina finishes.

"We're pretty much at the open-warfare stage." Robin points out. "Now, getting the partial sword from Arthur won't be easy."

"As long as you're looking at the future, any hints on how?" Killian asks.

"Well, the future isn't exact." Merlin tells him. "There are many parts - "

"Of course." Avia exclaims, turning to them in frustration. "I freed you to save Emma, not risk our lives to get you a stupid sword!"

"Avia - " Snow says calmly to her daughter.

Avia walks over, staring coldly at the sorcerer. "The lass is right." Killian agrees with a hard glare. "You're willing to send us behind enemy lines, but when it comes to specifics, everything's a little fuzzy, isn't it?!"

"Avia, Hook, Merlin is trying to help Emma." David reminds them.

"Is he!?" Avia exclaims. "My sister has been sitting out there making ridiculous dreamcatchers that can pull memories out of our heads, because that's what she does now instead of sleeping! My sister is supposed to be the Savior, not the Dark One! So, how about you do what we brought you here to do and fix her!" Suddenly, magic spews from Avia's hand, causing her to knock over at few chairs, nearly sending Merlin off his feet.

"Avia!" David shouts while everyone stares in shock.

Avia groans out before she begins to walk towards the back of the diner. Nick goes to stop her, but Avia pushes him away. "Don't touch me!" She shouts.

Nick sighs and steps back knowing, right now, he's the last person she wants around. "I'll go check on her." Snow stands and walks to the back.

"I understand." Merlin says to all of them, especially to Killian. "I know what it is to lose someone you love to the Dark One. All I can ask of all of you is that you bring me that sword and that you have patience with Emma. Her kind of power, for good or evil - it is a weight on the soul. And love is a great help, if you can find it." 

* * *

500 Years Earlier...

Merlin shines a light from his hand over an old woman who needs help.

"There." He says once the process is complete. "You're healed."

"Gratitude, great Merlin." A man says.

"You're both very welcome."

When the man and old woman walk away, Merlin's young apprentice looks at his master. "I think that's it for today." He suggests. But a woman walks by, taking the apprentice's notice. "Wait. I didn't see her arrive. I'll get her to leave."

Merlin furrows his brows, intrigued. "What does she want?"

The young apprentice turns to Merlin with confusion. "Don't you know?" He questions. "You always know."

Unable to take his eyes off the beautiful woman, Merlin steps forward. "I'll talk to her. You head back. Check on the brooms." Unsure, the young apprentice begins to walk away, leaving Merlin to approach the woman himself. "Have you come to see me?" He asks her.

The woman turns, seeming surprised. "You're Merlin?"

Merlin nods with a slight grin. "Not all wizards have long white beards. Please, tell me. What brings you here?"

"My village - " She begins. "Uh, I was in my garden when a masked man rode in. His name is Vortigan. He ransakes towns, burns them to the ground, so I fled on foot to the woods. I looked back from the hillside, and everything was in flames. He had killed everyone."

"I'm so sorry." Merlin says, sympathetically. "Please, allow me to help you. What can I grant you?"

"Revenge." She reveals before retrieving something from her bag. "These were all I had on me when I ran." She shows Merlin seeds from a flower. "They're seeds from the middlemist flower. They only prosper around my village." She explains. "When Vortigan scorched the earth, he could have killed them forever. My best revenge would be for them to live on despite him."

Merlin nods with a smile. "We will plant them here."

"Thank you." She smiles gratefully, following him to the nearest flowerpot. "If the flower survives, at least something other than me lived on." The woman places the seeds into the pot and looks back up at Merlin. "I'll try and pass through again in the spring." She sighs. "I want to see them in bloom."

"Well, why wait?" Merlin asks. He waves his hand over the pot and with his magic the middlemist flowers begin to grow. The woman gasps, astounded. She kneels down and smells one of the flowers as Merlin kneels down next to her. "Stay close. You can come and see them anytime."

"You see the future." She points out to him. "Do I do that?"

Merlin lets out a heavy sigh. "With you, for some reason, I have no idea. I hope so." The woman smiles, bashfully. "What's your name?"

"Nimue."

"Nimue - " He repeats, soothingly, as they both smile at one another. 

* * *

Camelot / Six Weeks Ago...

Emma is still outside the diner, putting together another dreamcatcher when Merlin approaches.

"Emma." But Emma is too distracted to hear him. "Emma." He repeats. Emma finally looks up, giving Merlin her attention. "Emma, there is a way to make Excalibur whole again." He says while sitting down next to her. "Will you come with me today so we can get what we need? It's not far."

"What is it?" She wonders.

"A spark from mankind's original fire, the Flame of Prometheus. Its heat forged Excalibur, and that's what we'll need to put it back together." Merlin explains. "So, will you come with me to collect the spark? We'll be back by nightfall."

Emma looks intently at the sorcerer. "You look dire. What is it?"

Merlin takes in a long breath before explaining. "When we get there, we will need to deal with the first Dark One."

Emma raises her brows, surprised by this. "The one who wore the mask? The one who killed the woman you love?"

Merlin nods. "The very same. This is not a trivial task."

"I was seeing Rumplestiltskin." She recounts. "Like, a voice in my head. I just got rid of him. And now you want me to let another one in?"

"Yes, and not just anyone. This is the first Dark One, the original, the one from whom all the evil that followed was born."

Emma stares blankly at the sorcerer. "Will we win?" She asks.

Merlin sighs. "I see two paths for our journey, Emma. On one, you resist the darkness and we succeed. On the other, you succumb to the darkness and I do not return. I die."

"You die?" Emma questions. "But - "

"Even immortality has exceptions. A Dark One does have the power to kill me."

"But they won't even be there. Not really." But Merlin stays silent and Emma realizes what he means. "Oh. It would be me. If you died it would be me."

"If I die, it means that you lost your battle and the darkness stained your soul. Everything and everyone that you know will be at the mercy of the most powerful Dark One ever - yourself. No pressure."

But there is pressure, and Emma seems rather perturbed by it. 

* * *

As Emma prepares for her journey, Killian walks over to her.

"You'll return by nightfall, right?" He asks.

"Yes." Emma confirms. "We go get this spark thing, and then I'm working my way back to you, babe."

Killian smirks, grabbing her hand. "I know when you're quoting something."

Emma smiles, amused. "And I love that you never know what it is. Anyway, with a bit of luck, we can put Excalibur together tomorrow, and then - bam - no more darkness."

Killian nods, squeezing her hand gently. "Be careful, Emma." The two share a long kiss before he proceeds to take a ring attached to a chain from around his neck and hands it to her.

"Whoa." Emma laughs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Calm down, Swan. I'm not proposing. You know I'm a survivor. This ring is why. I've had it for many years. It's the reason I'm alive. Or it could be. Who knows?"

"You know I can't die today." Emma points out. "I'm immortal now."

"The Dark One is immortal. Emma isn't. Bring her home to me. At the very least, it's a reminder that you've got a piercing-eyed, smoldering pirate - " He grins flirtatiously. " - here who loves you."

Emma laughs, bringing Killian in for another long, romantic kiss. "Thank you. I love you, too."

Killian smiles before walking away, leaving Emma to put the ring around her own neck. She caresses it gently as she looks up to find Merlin staring back at her in all seriousness. "It's time." 

* * *

Years Earlier...

The middlemist flowers have grown greatly, but Merlin seems sad as he looks upon them.

"Is this some new magic?" Nimue jokes as she approaches him. "Are you frowning them into growing faster?"

Merlin lets out a heavy sigh. "Just thinking. There's a man I'm considering helping. He's tired. He's spent his life tending to others, and now he just wants to marry the woman he loves and grow old by her side. But there's an obstacle."

Nimue scrunches her face in disgust, but knows Merlin is speaking about himself. "He sounds awful." She teases. Merlin stands and looks at Nimue in distressed as she laughs. "If I teach you nothing else, it will be to laugh at yourself. If you want to propose, go ahead." This brings a smile to Merlin's face as he shares a kiss with his love. "Now, tell me about this obstacle."

"Well, you know that I didn't always have magic, but I've never actually said how it happened." He explains as he leads her to a bench and they both take a seat. "It was a gift. I found the holy grail."

Nimue appears shocked by this. "What? The holy grail? You found the holy grail?" She repeats, amazed. "Merlin - "

"I drank from it, and it gave me magic. But it also gave me eternal life. That was 500 years ago." Nimue is speechless; unable to find any words. "I don't age. I don't die." Merlin continues. "So, if I were to marry you, then I would have to watch as you leave me behind. I would rather share a life with you to the end then go on without you."

Nimue smiles, taking Merlin's hands into her own. "If you still had the grail - "

"I do." He quickly says. "It's in the bottom of the chest, in the main room of the tower."

"It's in my living room." Nimue says, astounded. "Wait. There's your answer, o'wise one. Let me drink from the grail. We can live forever together."

But Merlin shakes his head, knowing that's impossible. "I'm so sorry, my dearest, but I've already seen the cost of immortality." He sighs, taking a pink rose from her basket. "Life is made of little moments, precious as diamonds. But imagine there were an endless sea of diamonds. They'd all be worthless. They'd be as common as sand. I do have another solution, if you'll accept it. We take the grail, and we remake it into a sword. Such a blade could cut away my magic, my immortality, and then we can come back here, and we can live normal lives together."

"You would really give up so much?" Nimue questions.

Merlin picks the leaves off a middlemist stem, and twirls it together to make a ring. He then places it onto his true love's appropriate finger and uses his magic to turn it into gold. "For you."

Nimue is touched by this and brings Merlin into a long, deep kiss. "I don't want this moment to get lost in an endless sea of time."

Merlin nods, understanding. "Come." He takes her hand, standing. "Come make the preparations."

The two then run off, joyously, unaware of the cloaked man in a golden mask, watching them. That man being, Vortigan. 

* * *

Camelot / Three Weeks Ago...

"Okay, what's the plan?" Snow asks as they look down at a map of Arthur's castle that has been drawn up.

"We take them by surprise and go in through the front gate." David suggests.

Zelena, who is laying on top the counter, slaps her forehead, obviously finding that to be a stupid idea. "Well, after our jailbreak, they'll be on high alert." Killian reminds them. "We need a diversion at the drawbridge." Zelena rolls her eyes, sitting up. "The rest of us can climb the wall on the side."

"Are you forgetting?" Regina asks the pirate. "I've got magic. I can just poof into Arthur's bedroom." Zelena scoffs loudly, causing them all to turn towards her. "What?" Regina exclaims, annoyed. Zelena gestures to remind Regina she can't talk. "Well, if you're going to make a scene, you might as well make noise." Regina waves her hand, giving Zelena back her voice.

"Oh!" Zelena sighs in relief. "Thank you. I do love hearing a sensible person talk." She hops off the counter, just annoying them further.

"Spit it out. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking going in the front - suicide." She says, looking mainly at David. "Diversion - " She turns to Killian. " - Arthur hides the sword. You need it on him." She then turns to Regina. "And you could poof right in front of a blade. Oopsie! You need to sneak in so quietly, no one knows you're there." She whispers the last part.

"How?" David wonders. "Hang glider? Oh, giant slingshot." He mocks.

"If 'Sir-Castic' would let me speak, - " She glares. " - I'd tell you that I wasn't idle during those days in there, playing mute handmaiden at Regina's side." She says, mainly to her sister. "I was plotting an escape."

"I knew it." Regina says, shaking her head.

"And I found a way out. And if I know a way out, I know a way in."

Regina is taken aback. "You're going to help us?"

"Of course." Zelena raises her hand, showing them the cuff around her wrist. "Because you're going to help me. I want my magic back." 

* * *

Outside the castle, Zelena leads the group to an abandoned tunnel which leads to the courtyard.

"It's a tunnel, abandoned for years." She tells them. "It will take you to the courtyard."

"Well, if it's so good, why didn't you escape through it?" Killian wonders.

"Observe the massive metal gate." She points out. "See, without magic, I'm a delicate thing."

David looks inside, observing. "Well, it leads in the right direction. Looks like your information is good, at least this far."

"Thank you." Zelena says. "Now I've done my part. You can do yours." She glares at Regina, holding up her wrist. "Take off this bloody cuff."

"For all we know, this leads to the guards' quarters." Regina points out, unwilling to let her sister go that easily. "We make it out safe with the sword, then we'll talk. Snow, how do you feel about guard duty?"

"Oh, I'd be delighted." Snow says, sarcastically, earning a cold glare from the Wicked Witch. "We'll chat, have plenty of pregnancy tips."

"Good Lord." Zelena rolls her eyes. "This is worse than being in my cell."

"Alright, everyone." Regina sighs, readying herself and the others. "Let's get this sword."

Regina waves her hand, using her magic to rid of the gate as the men draw their swords, heading back into the heart of Camelot. 

* * *

Up in Merlin's tower, Arthur lays down the broken sword as he searches through one of the Sorcerer's spell books, putting together some sort of magical ingredients while Guinevere watches.

"These are powerful ingredients, Arthur." She tells her husband. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"We need something to protect us. These people drop from the sky, then they turn on us, freeing prisoners!" He exclaims. "They won't stop until they've taken everything from me." Arthur pours the ingredients into a bowl. "Guards!" The guards immediately walk in. "Infidels are on their way. Call up the reserves. Get every man on the parapet, and patrol every hall. And, you, - " He points to one of the guards. " - give me your helm." Arthur clears the table before taking the guard's helmet and putting it down. "The ladle and the cauldron have special protection spells." He explains to his wife. "This helmet and our friends do not." Arthur takes the ladle full of steaming mixture and pours it onto the helmet, causing it to melt down into a bubbling puddle of nothing. Guinevere watches on, shocked. "Throw this on any stranger you see, and bring me what's left of them." The two guards grab the cauldron and walk out of the room with it. "It will be nothing but teeth and bones. This is war now." 

* * *

Back at Granny's Diner, Avia, Nick, and Karley have been left behind with Granny and baby Neal. Avia, however, was not thrilled to be left behind to do nothing.

"This is so not fair." Avia groans, kicking one of the chairs.

Karley narrows her eyes at her friend. "Avia, your magic." She warns.

"My magic is the only thing that can probably help right now." Avia sighs heavily.

"My mom has magic, remember?"

"Exactly. Only she has magic. I should be out there helping. But instead I'm stuck in here while they get the sword, and Emma gallivants with the sorcerer."

Karley snorts at this, clearly amused. "Your sister isn't gallivanting. Merlin is going to help save her."

"Don't you think I know that, Karley? I'm just tired of always being left behind. I'm the only who freed Merlin from that stupid tree."

Karley nods. "Yes. So, you did your part. Let our parents do theirs."

Avia looks at Karley in bewilderment. "I can't believe you of all people are okay with being left here."

"I'm not okay. But I'm tired of fighting them about it. They know what they are doing."

Avia scoffs. "Yes. The Wicked Witch of the West is helping them save my sister. I don't believe that for a second."

Karley stands up and walks over to Avia who is now sitting on top of the counter, looking down at the Apollo chocolate bar. "They're going to come back. And Emma is going to be saved. Just like she saved you. We're going to go home and finally live the lives we were meant to live. But, in order to do that, and have it be like before - " Karley look at her brother who is sitting by himself in a booth in the back of the diner. " - you need to talk to Nick."

Avia looks up and grimaces. "No."

"Yes." Karley nudges Avia. "You two have been friends since before I even came into the picture. So he kissed you." She shrugs. "You can't tell me you didn't know he liked you from the beginning.

"He doesn't like me like that. He just didn't want Oliver around. Which he has nothing to worry about now." Avia frowns.

"Avia, are you dumb!?" Karley exclaims quietly. "My brother kissed you. Do you see him kissing me when I talk to a boy?"

"Okay. Gross." Avia scowls.

"Exactly." Karley rolls her eyes. "He likes you. He always has. And, if it helps, he really regrets how he went about everything. He's been wanting to tell you that but you either won't go around him, or he just doesn't know how to approach you. And by the looks of it, we're going to be here for awhile. So, if I were you, I would start thinking about how to mend your friendship with Nick."

With that, Karley hops off the counter and walks to the back of the diner while Avia looks up at where Nick is sitting and begins to ponder everything that Karley has said. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Merlin have just entered the village of Oxleigh.

"When I was seeing Rumplestiltskin in my head, he said he would only be with me until I embraced my dark powers." Emma explains. "So, recently, I've been thinking maybe not seeing him, maybe that's a bad thing."

"Have you embraced your powers?" Merlin asks. Emma's silence causes Merlin to stop walking and look at Emma's guilty face.

"I've done some dark things recently." She admits, hesitantly. "I hurt someone - my sister. And if I dig deep down - the darkness is winning. But there's hope, right? You wouldn't be bothering to get this spark if there wasn't still hope."

"There is hope - " Merlin confirms. " - and it's up there." He gestures to a steep hill with his eyes.

"That's a whole lot of up." Emma worries.

"We can make it. The question is, will I come down?"

Emma looks nervous as Merlin begins to walk towards the hill. 

* * *

Years Earlier...

In Oxleigh of the past, there are engraved stones and un-buried post where bones are seen arising. Merlin and Nimue make their way through, the former with a flaming torch in hand.

"This was my village." Nimue tells him. "My home. Look what's become of it." She then spots a man's skeleton lying against a knocked-down brick wall. "My house was - was right here." She states angrily, but slightly unsure. "Or maybe - maybe it was there." She points to another side. "Oh, it's so different now."

"Sometimes the sole survivor of a tragedy can feel guilty." Merlin tells her as he sets the torch down before approaching her. "In the future, they'll call it - "

"I don't feel guilty." Nimue interrupts. "I feel angry. This shouldn't be the way but those who cannot take are taken. If I had magic like yours, if I had a million lifetimes to hand out power to those who need it and to strike down those who - "

"Nimue - " Merlin quickly steps forward, taking her face into his hands. "Shh. It's been decided." She begins to cry, so he takes her into his arms to comfort her. "Look. In the street, cups."

Nimue looks up, seeing the destruction. "It looks like every household brought out their cups for him. Why would they d - " They both realize what the masked man wanted. "Oh."

"He was questing for the grail and torching down each hiding place as he annihilated it. Will you check the pack and make sure the grail is secure? I've never taken it away from the tower before." Nimue kneels down and begins to look through the pack. "I'm going to perform a detection spell." Nimue holds the grail in her hands as Merlin casts his magic, seeing through a vision that Vortigan is not far from where they are. He gasps. "Vortigan. He's here, over the horizon, the way we came! Hurry!" Merlin grabs the torch and then Nimue's hand and the two begin to run away.

"He's just a man!" Nimue exclaims, stopping. "You could kill him with one magical word."

"If I use magic to kill, darkness will take root inside of me. Nothing - nothing is worth risking that." Nimue looks at her true love with tears in her eyes. "Come." Merlin grabs her hand once more and they begin to run away. 

* * *

Camelot / Three Weeks Ago...

Inside the palace, David, Robin, Regina, and Killian are out of the other side of the tunnel, their weapons out and ready.

Killian looks out into the open and sees the heavy amount of guards roaming the courtyard. "Back." He tells the others.

They see another set of guards carrying the cauldron of steam that Arthur had brewed up. "You suppose that's for us?" Robin assumes.

"I have a feeling we don't want to find out." Regina says.

"Come on." Killian urges. "Let's keep moving."

"I keep waiting for the ax to fall." Robin comments as they begin to follow Killian discretely.

"I didn't think she had it in her - " Regina says, speaking about her sister. " - but Zelena hasn't screwed us...yet." 

* * *

"Good thing we're in the shade." Snow says as she and Zelena wait outside the tunnel's other end. "I guess the sun's a problem for you now that you're not green." Zelena, who has her head down and her hands tied behind her back, suddenly lets out a loud sob. Snow rolls her eyes. "Oh, no."

"I'm finally trying to do something to help, and nobody believes me!" Zelena exclaims.

But Snow is unaffected by Zelena's emotions. "It's the hormones talking."

"No! She's always the winner, and I'm always the loser, and she's gonna take my baby!" She shouts, grabbing at her stomach.

This, however, invokes a reaction out of Snow and she slowly approaches the wicked witch with worry. "Zelena." But when Zelena doesn't answer, Snow walks closer. "Zelena." Snow bends down to get a closer look at the witch. "Zelena, are you in pain?"

But Snow gets close enough for Zelena to use her legs and violently kicks Snow to the ground, knocking her unconscious. "Now that you've shut up!" Zelena yells as she gets to her feet, her hands no longer tied together." She quickly walks over to Snow and begins to tie her hands together with the rope that was used on her. "Oh, there's no rest for the wicked." 

* * *

Years Earlier...

Merlin and Nimue continue on their journey when they finally approach the Flame of Prometheus.

"It's amazing." Nimue comments.

Merlin laughs. "Come. You'll see that's an understatement." He places the flaming torch he was carrying into the ground as the two proceed to approach the flame which sits in a dish in front of an ancient wall.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asks as she takes the holy grail from out of the bag.

"I'm quite sure." Nimue hands the cup to Merlin. "This will give me the life I wish for - shorter and full of love and meaning." Merlin places the cup on a small platform near the flame and then uses his magic to make a small fire fly out and engulf the cup. He twists the flames around, eventually causing them to disappear as the cup rises and melts into a large metal blob. Merlin is able to reshape the metal into something new - a sword that is Excalibur. Nimue appears astounded by her fiance's magic.

But as Merlin is looking at the sword, Nimue turns around in time to face the masked man. "Wait." She gasps.

"What?" Merlin finally turns around seeing the masked man, Vortigan. "There's no more grail, sir. Leave us be."

Vortigan begins to go for them anyway. "He wants the sword." Nimue panics.

Merlin tries to use his magic to stop him but, instead, Vortigan grabs Nimue and threatens her with a spiked weapon to her head. Nimue stares at the weapon, clearly frightened for her life. "The sword will bring you no joy." Merlin tells him. Without hesitation, Nimue elbows Vortigan in the stomach and attempts to escape. "Nimue, be still!"

"I can do this!" Nimue yells as she continues to break free. "You don't know!" She turns to face Vortigan and grabs his masked, ripping it off, revealing his awful, scarred face. Vortigan growls in anger and then plunges his weapon into her stomach.

"No!" Merlin cries out. Vortigan pushes Nimue towards Merlin, causing Merlin to drop the sword and catch his beloved. "Nimue." Nimue, though, is bleeding heavily, and unable to catch her breath. "Nimue? No, no, no!"

Nimue slowly looks up at Merlin as she lays in his arms. "I'm sorry." She whispers before slipping away.

"Nimue?" Merlin caresses Nimue's face before she completely falls back, dead. "Nimue!" 

* * *

Camelot / Three Weeks Ago...

At the Flame of Prometheus, which no longer holds a flame, Emma and Merlin approach the destruction.

"This structure marks the end of Prometheus' theft." Merlin informs her. "The stolen flame burned on for a great while - long enough for Excalibur to be both forged and broken here." Emma looks curiously at the platform. "This where the first Dark One killed Nimue, the woman I loved."

"What happened to the flame?" Emma wonders.

"The first Dark One took it and still possesses it in the form of a single ember, with the spark deep inside."

"So that's what I need to get. Okay. Bring him on." Emma says, confidently. Merlin hands her the Dark One's dagger and she holds it out in front of her. "My family let you take this?" She asks, surprised.

"I didn't ask permission. You need its power to talk to the first Dark One, to reach all the way back to the origin of dark magic."

Emma begins to focus on the magic of the dagger. "It's buzzing, like ants crawling up my arm." She looks back at Merlin with worry. "Is it safe?"

Merlin shakes his head. "Of course not. Your power is totally unchecked, and I've just handed you the power to kill me." With this news, Emma clutches Killian's ring that is hanging around her neck, needing his comfort. "Now, call on the spirit of the previous Dark Ones."

With shaking hands, Emma begins to repeat quietly to herself. "Take the right path." She, again, holds out the dagger in front of her and it begins to change rapidly from all past Dark Ones' names: Rumplestiltskin, Zoso, Gorgon, and all the others. "It's just in my head." She says to herself. "It's just in my head. It's just in my head." Suddenly, Emma looks up and is frightened when she sees the cloaked figure in the golden mask that she recognized from the dreamcatcher.

"You did it." Merlin congratulates.

"You can see him, too?"

"Yes. Power has its advantages. And it's not a 'him.'" Emma seems surprised by this and looks down at the dagger, reading the name 'Nimue.' She looks back up at the Dark One and Nimue herself proceeds to remove Vortigan's mask to reveal her green and scaled face. Merlin's true love is the first Dark One. 

* * *

Years Earlier...

With Nimue lying dead on the ground, Vortigan smiles down at the sight with his scarred and disgusting face. With tears in his eyes, Merlin looks up at the man who begins to walk away with Excalibur.

With his magic, he disappears in a cloud of purple smoke and reappears in front of Vortigan. "You killed her!" He growls in anger.

"And now I'm going to kill you." Vortigan tells him.

"That power was never meant to be a weapon!

"Then you shouldn't have turned it into a sword." Vortigan goes to swing the sword, but he freezes as something plunges into his back. He then drops to the ground, revealing Nimue behind him, holding his heart in her hand.

"Nimue." Merlin says, shocked to see her alive. "How?" But Nimue continues standing with the heart out of in front of her. "When I cast the detection spell."

"Yes. I drank from the grail." Nimue reveals. "You didn't tell me what it feels like to be strong, Merlin, to be immortal."

"Nimue, you let me watch you die!"

"I'm sorry about the play-acting, but it was my last chance to remind you what death looks like." She turns to Vortigan who is still struggling on the ground, staring at his heart in Nimue's hand.

"What matters now is that you're holding a man's heart in your hand." Merlin tells her, carefully. "Please, spare him."

"He doesn't deserve sparing!" Nimue spats.

"If you kill, your magic will turn dark. You'll commit atrocities that you can't even imagine."

"This man took my home and my family." She reminds him. "I had nothing to care for but a handful of seeds!"

"I'm not fighting for him!" Merlin shouts. "I'm fighting for you! I need you to be the woman that I know. I cannot bear to watch you become this. I know you feel you've lost everything, but Nimue, if you do this, then we've lost everything."

Nimue cries out, contemplating, before finally making her decision and crushes Vortigan's heart into dust, killing him instantly. The Flame of Prometheus goes out, leaving but an ember as the last of the heart's dust drops to the ground and Nimue's hand begins to turn green and scaly which soon effects her throughout her entire body.

Merlin watches in horror as his true love turns into the Dark One. She quickly grabs Excalibur from the ground and points it at Merlin. "Let's not think about cutting away anyone's magic or immortality."

"Please don't - " Merlin begs. "Don't do this. Nimue." But she does. Nimue takes the sword and bangs it against the edge of the flame's pedestal. "No!" She snaps Excalibur and the dagger's tip flies off and Merlin collapses to the ground, grieving. "No!"

Nimue drops the broken sword by its broken half on the ground. "I'm sorry."

Merlin looks up at his once true love with tears. "No, Nimue." He sighs. "I'm sorry." 

* * *

Camelot / Three Weeks Ago...

Emma is still holding the dagger with Nimue's name on it out in front of her. Nimue removes her hood. "Nimue." Emma utters. Merlin looks down, unable to look at the woman he loved, who is filled with darkness.

"Yes." Nimue confirms. "I'm Nimue. And you are Emma." She starts to slowly approach her. "How pretty, the first Dark One and the newest Dark One standing as sisters."

"It makes sense." Emma tells a saddened Merlin as she continues looking at Nimue. "You killed the woman he loved because you killed the woman you used to be." She says, now understanding. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asks Merlin.

"I did tell you." Merlin assures her, still unable to look at Nimue. "The creature over there is the first Dark One. It's not the woman I loved."

"It's been a long time, Merlin." Nimue says.

Merlin finally looks up at her with glistening eyes. "I've thought of you every day."

"And now, on your last day, I'll be your last thought. How poetic." She proceeds to move her arm forward, but Emma finds herself doing the same, sending a burst of magic that forces Merlin backwards off his feet.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asks her. "You loved him."

"Even when you love someone, you have to say, 'No, this is mine. You can't take it away from me.' And if they don't listen - " Nimue explains as she approaches Emma. " - if they try to stop you from being you, then you have no choice. You have to kill them. Oh. And you're doing this." Emma watches as Merlin tries to get to his feet, but then in super-speed she crouches down in front of the Sorcerer and begins to grip his neck tightly with her hand. She begins to strangle Merlin as the vision of Nimue continues. "Because we are one and the same now, all Dark Ones, and we must destroy the threat to us. We must destroy Merlin."

"Emma, please." Merlin begs through his constricted windpipe.

"It's not me!" Emma adamantly shouts.

Nimue bends down next to Emma. "Finish the job!"

"Don't listen!" Merlin pleads.

"He wants you to make a sword to destroy me, to destroy us."

"You can control this." Merlin assures Emma.

"Don't listen to him!" Nimue yells at Emma, who is conflicted on what to do. "He doesn't understand what you and I do. He doesn't understand the power. If you don't kill him now, you'll go back to being powerless."

"Killing is the dark path." Merlin reminds her.

"No! It's power to protect yourself and your loved ones!"

"Let the light win." Merlin struggles to say.

"Kill him!" Nimue exclaims. "Don't go back to being nothing!"

Those words, more than anything, get to Emma. She releases Merlin and angrily stands back up. "I'M NOT NOTHING!" She yells with rage. "I WAS NEVER NOTHING! THE POWER YOU HAVE, I DON'T NEED!" Emma holds the dagger up to the vision of Nimue, allowing the engraved name to return back to her own. "Now I am going to take that ember from you, and you are going to let me." She holds out her hand and summons the ember from the first Dark One. Nimue gasps in pain as the glowing Promethean flame shoots out into Emma's hand.

"The spark you need is in there - " Nimue assures her. " - but the sword you will make has more than one use, and I am not dead yet, girl." She threatens. "You know where to find me when you want me. I'll be right in there." Nimue taps Emma's forehead before finally vanishing.

As Emma stares at where Nimue once stood, taking in what she had said, Merlin stands to his feet and sees the ember in Emma's hand. "You did it." He says, proudly.

"I did." Emma confirms.

"How does it feel to take the right path?"

Emma stares down at the ember in her hand. "To be honest, Merlin, it feels damn good." 

* * *

Back at the diner, Avia slowly approaches the booth where Nick is sitting. He is reading over the storybook again.

"Writing a story?"

Nick looks up, surprised that Avia is speaking to him. "I broke my quill, remember?"

Avia nods, sitting down in front of him. "Well, I'm sure Merlin could make you another one, if you ask."

"I think it's safer for all of us without it. We seem to be able to get into trouble on our own."

Avia smirks. "True."

The two are quiet for a moment, just staring awkwardly at one another. "Look, Avia, what happened at the ball, I did - "

"I know." Avia furrows her brows. "Actually, I don't really know." She sighs. "Look, let's not make it weirder than it already is. Right now lets just think about saving my sister, and then we can discuss your stupidity when we get back home, okay?"

Nick smiles, but agrees. "Okay. So, does this mean you're going to talk to me instead of yelling at me?"

Avia scoffs. "That's our best form of communication. Why would I stop doing that?" She asks, making them both laugh. "Karley just reminded me that we've been friends for too long to have something like that ruin our friendship. I still don't understand it. But we can come back to it when the time is right and when we are not stuck here."

"You do realize you born here, right?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "And the longer I stay here, the more I miss electricity. Come on." Avia stands from the booth, gesturing for Nick stand, too. "Let's go tell your sister we are speaking again so she'll stop yelling at me."

Nick simply laughs and stands up. "Gladly." 

* * *

On their way back, Emma decides to ask Merlin about his and Nimue's past.

"What happened after she turned into the Dark One?"

"First, my apprentice and I made sure the sword would be safe." Merlin explains. _Merlin is placing Excalibur into the stone with his young Apprentice standing by his side watching._ "Then, I created the dagger." _Inside Merlin's tower, he is placing the sword's tip into the cauldron_. "I tethered her spirit to it so I could control and prevent her reign of terror. But eventually, she got it away from me."

"She put you in the tree." Emma realizes. "She wore the mask then."

"Yes." Merlin confirms. "She took that mask from a man who did her great harm. It's easier to live with the darkness if you can dress it up as vengeance."

Emma places a gentle hand onto Merlin's arm, stopping them from walking. "I realize your heart was broken, but now I know Nimue loves you still. It's all twisted up, but I felt it."

"Thank you." He says, sincerely. "That means a lot to me."

 _"Too bad you couldn't see her future." The Apprentice says to Merlin as he wipes the dagger clean. "You could have not talked to her in the first place."_

 _"No, no, my boy, no. Never think that." Merlin assures him. "Even now I would live through it again. Life is made of moments and I had the best moments of my life with her." He looks down at the dagger which engraves Nimue's name._

"Is it possible for someone to have the darkness, but use it for good to protect people?" Emma wonders.

"Emma, don't let those thought tempt you." Merlin says, firmly.

"But is it true?"

"Someday perhaps there will be a person who's worthy to hold that much power and not let it burn through to darken their soul. But if we can wipe out the darkness, we'll never have to ask that much of anyone."

"Sounds like we need to find the other half of Excalibur." Emma tells him. 

* * *

As the rests of the sword lays upon the Round Table with its broken blade hidden, Arthur tends to it with a book and a mace to one side when David, Regina, Robin, and Killian burst into the room with their weapons.

"Foul witch, you've overpowered the guards!" Arthur grabs the mace and prepares to fight.

But Regina uses her magic to freeze Arthur in place, then makes his weapon disappear. "Sword's on the table." Robin points.

"Don't touch it." Killian warns. "It could have protection charms."

Regina walks around the table, towards the sword. "Tell your timbers to stop shivering, Pirate. Nothing in here can hurt us. Arthur doesn't know how to do magic."

Arthur smiles at this just as Zelena walks in with a tied-up Snow by her side. "Hi, guys!" She says, enthusiastically.

"Oh, hell no." Regina scowls.

"Snow!" David yells. "If you hurt her - "

Zelena pushes Snow into one of the vacant chairs. "Oh, Daddy's angry." She says, amused, before turning to Arthur and undoes Regina's spell, unfreezing him.

"How did you - "

"Well - " Zelena interrupts a baffled Regina. " - Arthur was kind enough to remove that constricting jewelry."

"Fine." Regina glares. "I'd prefer an even fight." She summons a fireball into her hand.

"No, don't!" Robin shouts. "The baby."

Regina sighs, disappointed, and quenches the magical flame. "You know, if you treated me fairly for once, maybe I wouldn't turn on you." Zelena tells her.

"Yes, you would." Killian scowls at the witch.

"But I'd enjoy it less." She looks down and gasps at the spellbook on the table. "Oh! Here we are. One of Merlin's cookbooks."

"Is it the right spell?" Arthur asks.

"Oh, yes. It's quite an ingenious recipe for a tethering potion."

"Excellent."

Zelena uses her magic over the incomplete and still wrapped-up Excalibur before smiling widely. "There - you can take it now." Arthur steps forward and grabs the sword. "Cookies are done, and by 'cookies,' I mean that Artie here may have a shorter sword than a man would like, but it can control the world's greatest wizard." Arthur removes Excalibur's wrapping, revealing both its broken end and the name 'Merlin' engraved on the blade. "His plan, but I like it. Happy to help." She smiles, smugly.

"Most obliged, my lady."

"Arthur, please." David pleads. "You can't see a way out, but there is one. You can start over."

Arthur holds the broken sword out in front of him. "Merlin!" He calls out.

"We've all started over."

"Merlin!"

"Emma is worth more to you as the Savior than the Dark One."

Arthur narrows his eyes at the prince, clearly in disagreement. "Thank you, David." He says, sarcastically. "But - Merlin!" 

* * *

Back in the woods, Merlin is following Emma back towards Granny's Diner.

"Avia, geez." Emma says, thinking about her sister. "She's growing up so fast. Sometimes I can hardly believe - " There's a sudden whooshing noise that grabs her attention, so Emma turns around to find that the Sorcerer is no longer behind her. 

* * *

In the castle, Merlin appears in front of Arthur, who still has the sword raised above him.

Arthur smiles and points the broken sword at the sorcerer. "Ah, Merlin." He says, pleased. "How kind of you to come when called." But Merlin looks around, utterly confused by what happened. "For your first task, please use your magic to keep these fine people from attacking me in any way."

Merlin proceeds to use his magic to make David, Robin, and Killian's swords to drop to the ground, delighting Zelena. "Wow." She laughs.

"It is done, Arthur." Merlin says. "You can put that down. We don't have to do this. Emma has passed her test."

"Oh, Emma passed the test?" Merlin questions. "How nice for her." He says, amused.

"I have what we need to unite Excalibur and fulfill your legacy. Give me the sword."

"You mean give you the glory? No."

"Glory?" Merlin questions. "You seek glory? Is that really what you've become? I am so sorry I wasn't there to guide you, Arthur. This isn't the man you were supposed to be."

"Oh, I am exactly what you made me." Arthur assures him. "'Look at the half-man with his half-sword, solving riddles from a tree.' I bet you laughed."

"I was trapped, and I put my faith in you. You were meant to be like a son to me."

"Shut your mouth." Arthur commands, holding up the sword. "I was never a son to you. You lied. You told me legend would speak of the great King Arthur, using Excalibur to strike darkness from the realm! Tell me how this was not a lie!"

"Because you will do that." Merlin tells him. "You're a part of doing it right now."

"A part of it?"

"We have what we need. The future is in your hands, Arthur. Give me the sword. We can repair everything."

Arthur lowers the sword, refusing. "No, not everything. This is my charge and my right. I will be known for more than defeating a stone."

"Arthur, you cannot - "

"Be quiet." Arthur commands, giving Merlin no choice but to oblige. "We have intruders." He points the sword to the group. "Make them leave."

Merlin reluctantly does as he is told and waves his hand, making it so Regina, Snow, David, Robin, and Killian vanish. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Inside Emma's basement, the Dark One's dagger remains lying on top of the stone as the Dark Swan places its other half next to it.

"Go on." The vision of Rumplestiltskin urges. "It's time."

"Why will you not leave me alone?" Emma asks, peeved.

"Well, how could we? We're here to witness something historical."

"Rumplestiltskin's eyes are fine to look through most days - " Nimue says, startling Emma. " - but I wanted to see this myself."

"You tried to keep me from doing this." Emma reminds the first Dark One.

"Like them, there was a chance that you would use Excalibur to cut away the darkness, but now you can douse the light instead." Rumple smiles at this. "We are proud of you - " Nimue continues. " - all of us."

Emma then looks to see a mass group of every single Dark One standing behind Nimue. They are all wearing masks and their eyes are glowing. Emma grabs a box and walks back to the stone, opening it, revealing the ember. They all watch with excitement as the Dark Swan turns the spark from the ember into a flame, using her magic to contort it into a fireball and then compressing it into a concentrated ball of light. While the light remains in midair, Emma grabs both halves of the sword, sticking them both into either side and allowing the Promethean spark to work its own magic.

When she steps back, the light is gone, and Excalibur which continues to float in the air, waiting for her to receive it, is now complete. But when Emma goes to grab it, she stops. "Merlin." She utters. Emma remembers herself inside the theatre when she was younger with Avia sitting at her side and Merlin, who was in disguise, warning her to leave the sword alone. "He told me not to do this when I was a girl."

Nimue smiles. "And now you're a woman."

"Take the power." Rumplestiltskin adds.

Soon, every Dark One begins to chant 'take the power' through their eerie whispers. Emma stares at the sword before finally taking hold of it, and receiving the admiration of every Dark One who ever lived. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

At the refugee camp, David pulls up in his truck and looks over at Arthur's tent.

"I'll go in first." David grabs his gun and walks past Killian and Robin, who had arrived earlier to accompany the prince. "You two stand guard."

"And if our dishonest King should put up a fight?" Robin questions.

"We'll make him wish he hadn't." Killian answers. 

Inside the tent, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere are enjoying a peaceful dinner with one another, but are soon interrupted when the sheriff walks in. "Arthur."

"David!" Arthur greets him happily. "Good to see you, my friend. Come, sit. Join us."

"Why don't you explain why you lied to me?" David asks, getting right to the point of why he's there. "Why you tried to burn the Crimson Crown."

Tensions begin to rise while Guinevere sits back, looking at her nervous husband. "So, you found me out."

"Yeah, I found out - friend." David mocks, displeased.

"Now, that part was real."

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Not anymore. But I want answers. See, there was a message in there from Merlin. It said there was only one person who could destroy the Dark One, named Nimue." Guinevere continues to look at her fearful husband as David raises his gun. "You tell me who that is." He demands. Guinevere stands and this leads Arthur to quickly jump up and flip the table over, distracting David long enough for Arthur to grab his sword and escape from out of the back of the tent. "He's getting away!" David shouts.

As Arthur begins to make a run for it, Killian chases the king into the woods, catching up to him. Arthur looks back and sees the distance between the two, but as he is looking he trips over a thick root that is sticking out from the ground. As Killian approaches the king, he gets close enough that Arthur makes another move to escape and turns over, kicking the pirate's legs from under him, throwing them both onto the ground.

Arthur manages to get up in time just as Killian goes to reach for his sword, but Arthur stops him by pointing his own at the pirate. "Look at that. Seems you brought a hook to a sword fight."

Killian rolls his eyes. "Actually, I brought a sword, but I seem to have misplaced it." He says, pointing behind him.

"Shame. It's always the simple mistakes that get us killed." Arthur goes to plunge his sword at Killian, but another sword gets into his way, stopping him, and knocks it from his hand. They look over and see Emma Swan standing before him, holding Excalibur to Arthur's neck. "Excalibur." Arthur whispers, astonished. "It's whole."

"Yes, it is." Emma confirms. "But it's not going to help you. This sword doesn't control anyone now." She waves her hand and with her magic she sends Arthur flying backwards into a tree.

"I suppose I should say 'thank you.'" Killian says, standing to his feet.

"You don't need to say anything. Just don't do that again."

"I should apologize for what I said that day aboard my ship."

"For when you refused to accept me or when you said you did not love me?" Emma questions.

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Doesn't matter. I'm the Dark One."

"You're more than the Dark One." Killian exclaims. "You're still you. You saved me. That was Emma."

"What do you want from me?" Emma asks.

"I want to help you. And I need your help to do it. Who is Nimue, and how can she defeat the darkness?"

"Nimue doesn't matter anymore. This will all be over tomorrow."

"What will be over?" Killian asks, frustrated. "And why do you need that damn sword?" Emma just stands, narrowing her eyes at her true love, who begins to laugh. "All this power, and you don't even have the courage to answer one simple bloody question. Why do you need Excalibur?" But Emma still doesn't answer. Instead, she begins to walk away. "I know you're still in there, Emma, and I know that despite everything, you always have your reasons!"

"You're right! I do!" Emma shouts. "You want to know why I'm doing all of this?" Emma turns back to Killian with glistening eyes. "I'm doing it for Avia."

And with that, Emma poofs herself away. 

* * *

Outside Camelot / Three Weeks Earlier...

With the Flame of Prometheus in tow, Emma approaches Granny's Diner and opens the container where the flame glows. She looks at it, longingly, before continuing on inside Granny's Diner where she finds her sister and her friends, along with Granny.

Avia is the first to look up and runs over to her. "Emma, did you do it?" Emma walks closer and brings Avia into her arms. "Did you find the spark of - "

"Prometheus, yes." Emma confirms. "Now we can use it to fix Excalibur."

"Finally." Karley says, relieved.

"Where's the sword?"

Avia furrows her brows, looking at her confused friends. "We don't know." Nick answers. "They haven't come back with it yet."

This surprises Emma. "Really? They should have been back hours ago. Have you seen Merlin?"

"Wasn't he with you?" Avia wonders, bewildered.

"He was, but then he vanished. Something's wrong." Emma worries. "I don't think we're safe here anymore. Granny, let's close up shop."

Granny walks out from the back with her crossbow. "One step ahead of you. Nicholas, lock the front. I got the back." Granny goes to toss the keys to Nick, but they all freeze in place except for Emma, who is startled. "Nick?" She looks at her sister in confusion. "Avia?"

"They'll be fine." Merlin says, stepping out from the back. "Once we're done. I'm sorry for the theatrics. It's not usually my style, but I had to follow orders."

"Orders?" Emma questions. "Whose orders?"

"Arthur's." Merlin reveals. "My wayward pupil has done something I did not foresee. He's tethered me to Excalibur. Arthur has ordered me to re-forge Excalibur into a whole sword, which means I will need your dagger and the Promethean Flame."

"No."

"Then he will order me to kill your family, and Emma, as much as I hate it, I will obey him."

"Arthur has my family?"

"Yes. Because of me. I'm sorry. He wants to make a trade in the heart of the Caledonian Forest in one hour - their lives for the dagger and the flame."

"That's not enough time." Emma tells him. "This is even a flame yet."

"I've seen the strength in you, Emma. When you're ready to light the spark, it will burn. And Arthur will have what he wants. The sword will be whole once again."

"So, I'm just supposed to give up without a fight?"

"Acceptance is a form of strength. I know the darkness lives in you, Emma, but I beg you, please. Do not seek vengeance. Do not make the same mistakes as Nimue." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Killian pulls Arthur against the bars of his cell. "Who is Nimue?" He demands. "What the hell happened back in Camelot?"

"I wish I knew. That blonde demon took my memory, same as yours." Arthur tells him.

"Then why destroy Merlin's message? What are you not bloody telling us!?" Killian yells.

"That's enough!" David shouts, pulling Killian away. "He doesn't know anything. He's a king with no kingdom. As much as he hates it - " David looks back at Arthur with disgust. " - he's not important anymore."

Killian walks over to Regina and Snow, who are standing in the back. "Feel any better?" Regina asks.

"I'll feel better when I have some answers." Killian looks at Snow. "Emma said this whole thing was about Avia."

Snow furrows her brows, concerned. "Avia?"

Regina scoffs. "We already know what she did to Avia. She destroyed her sister's happiness for a sword."

"No. This was Emma talking." Killian says, firmly.

"There may not be any Emma." Snow tells him, saddened. "Not anymore."

"She's right." Regina agrees. "This Dark One, she has Excalibur, and she is going to destroy all light magic. Avia has all light magic now."

"So, that's what you think it's about? Emma is dark now, so you think she is set to destroy her sister. Her sister who has been her entire life. Who she has sworn to protect the second Avia came about? Emma hasn't even used the sword."

"Well, obviously, she needs another ingredient to cast the spell." Regina assumes. "So, we figure out what that is. For all we know, she wants to destroy light magic to bring Avia onto her side."

"Emma took that darkness out of Avia to protect her!" Killian reminds her.

"Well, Emma is dark now." David shrugs.

"You can all look at magic spells till you're blue in the face." Killian says, bitterly. "But something happened in Camelot. The only way to help Emma is to find out what the hell it was." 

* * *

Over at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, Rumplestiltskin is examining a snow globe, but his moment of silence is interrupted when Killian walks in.

"Crocodile, we need to talk."

Rumple takes a deep breath, facing the pirate. "Didn't you hear? I'm not that man anymore. Belle, you can, uh - " Killian turns around to find Belle standing at the doorway holding a crossbow.

"Yeah." Belle quickly puts the weapon down. "Sorry, I thought you might be Emma."

"It's a good thing I'm not. A crossbow wouldn't do you much good." Killian tells her.

"Well, best we could manage." Rumple says. "I did have some squid ink set aside for a rainy day, but, uh, unfortunately - " He walks around his counter and open his safe, which is empty. " - she found it."

"Dark Ones are clever like that, clever enough to make everyone believe that they've really changed." Killian reminds Rumple, letting out some of his resentment towards the man. Rumple looks down, guilty. "I need to know what's going on inside Emma's head now. She said she's doing all this because of Avia."

"This isn't about what Avia did. It's about what she did."

"You sure about that?"

"I've seen the look on her face. One that I know only too well - regret. I became the Dark One to save my son. Committed countless sins along the way, convince myself I would atone for them all once I found them. But things never work out the way you think they will. Emma became the Dark One to save her sister. If you want to find out what she is after, find out what she's atoning for."

"And how do I do that?" Killian asks. "I've been looking all over for her. She doesn't want to be found."

"Then you have to give her a reason to find you." 

* * *

A while later, Killian storms into the Charmings' apartment.

"Avia?" He calls out. "Avia, are you here?!"

Avia comes downstairs, confused. "Killian, what - what's going on?"

"I need your help."

Avia furrows her brows, seeing that Killian is alone. "Where's my mom and dad? Weren't you with them?"

Killian nods. "Aye. But they don't know I'm here. I need your help - " Killian lets out a heavy breath. " - I need your help to save Emma." He finishes, only confusing Avia more. 

* * *

Camelot / Three Weeks Ago...

Emma is sitting outside of Granny's Diner, trying to light the Promethean spark. But she fails continuously.

"I wouldn't light that if I were you." The vision of Rumplestiltskin appears, startling Emma. "Which as a matter of fact, I am." Emma closes her eyes, perturbed by his presence, while he slowly approaches from behind. "If Arthur uses that to forge Excalibur, he will kill you, and that's bad news for those of us in your head."

"I don't have a choice." Emma tells him. "I need to ignite this spark to save my family. I can't risk their lives." Emma sighs as she continues to try and light the flame. "What the hell's wrong with this?"

"Wrong with it?" Rumplestiltskin questions as he sits next to her. "Or wrong with you?" Emma furrows her brows at the imp. "Merlin said you can only light that when you're ready to let go of the darkness. So, perhaps you're not."

"You're wrong."

"Well, prove it then, dearie. Light the flame. Go on, do it." Emma concentrates back on the spark. "Just do it. Just - Just light it!"

"I'm trying!"

"Emma." Avia comes up behind her sister, hearing how upset she is.

Emma jumps up, looking back at her. "Avia. You weren't supposed to see that."

"Well, I did." Avia says, walking closer. "What were you trying to do?"

"Get this flame lit."

"What do the voices say?"

"That I can't do it. Because I don't want to give up the darkness."

"Maybe you just need a little motivation." Avia pulls out a newspaper from behind her back and hands it to Emma. Emma looks down and sees a house circled in red. "A little project Killian asked for my help in. He claims since I've known you the longest, that I was the best person to help. As much as I'd hate to not be roommates with you anymore, it is kinda weird that you're still living with our parents." She jokes, causing a grin upon Emma's face. "He was looking for a house you'd like so when we get back home - "

"He can ask me to move in." Emma finishes, touched by this gesture.

"He said that the house is a promise, kind of like a plan for the future."

This gives Emma an idea. She hands the newspaper back to Avia, and closes the box of the spark. "You know what? That voice in my head was right. I don't want to give up the darkness. Not yet."

Avia frowns. "But, Emma, you don't - "

"I need to use it one last time." Emma interrupts. 

* * *

Out in the Caledonian Forest, David, Snow, Regina, Killian, and Robin are all chained up to trees, struggling to break free, but they soon notice Emma, Avia, Nick, and Karley making their way over.

Emma steps up to Merlin, Arthur, and Zelena, while the three teens stand behind her. "I brought the dagger and the flame, but you don't get it until you free my family."

"No." Arthur refuses. "You will hand it over now, or I unleash Merlin." He holds up the broken sword, revealing Merlin's engraved name.

"Emma, please." Merlin begs. "I don't want to fight you."

"No, but I do." Zelena says, stepping up. She turns to Avia and her niece and nephew with a wicked smirk on her face. "Glad to see you brought the rest of the family. I'd hate to see them miss out on watching their mommy die."

"Karley, Nicholas, you should have stayed at the diner." Regina says, sternly, yet fearful of what may happen to her children.

The kids step up to either side of Emma. "Sorry, Mom." Nick shrugs, grinning at Zelena. "We didn't want to miss the show."

Zelena walks closer with smile. "Oh. So brave." She says, caressing his cheek. "You may take after your auntie afterall."

Karley steps in front of her brother, pushing Zelena's hand away. "Don't touch him." She glares.

This only causes Zelena to chuckle as she circles around them. "So, tell us, Dark One. What are you gonna do?"

But Emma doesn't answer just yet, but instead contemplates her next move. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"'And then the witch opened the oven - '" Zelena reads a storybook from her cot inside her cell in the hospital basement. "' - stoked the flames, ready to put Gretel inside.' Oh!" Zelena feels a kick. "Felt that one. You must like this book as much as your mom." But Zelena then feels another kick, which is more painful. "Ow!" She grabs her stomach, trying to calm herself. "Okay, steady on." But the kicks intensify, sending Zelena off her cot. "Something's wrong!" She groans out in pain. "Something's wrong!" She jumps over to the door to get the nurse's attention. "Help! I need help! Somebody help me! Let me out!" She cries out. 

* * *

A short while later, Robin and Regina run in having been called by the nurse.

"What's wrong?" Robin worries. "What happened?"

"A bit difficult to explain." The nurse says as she leads them towards Zelena's cell. "You better see for yourselves."

"Uh, careful." Regina warns before the nurse can open the door. "It could be another one of her tricks."

But the nurse opens the door and they find Zelena standing at the doorway, struggling to breathe. Her pregnancy has been accelerated causing her belly to be in full form. Regina and Robin stare in disbelief. "Well, don't just stare!" Zelena yells. "Help me!"

"How - How has this happened?" Robin asks. "You're only two months pregnant."

"Well, how do you think!? Dark magic." Zelena then proceeds to scream out in pain.

"Whose dark magic?" Regina questions. 

* * *

"Emma Swan!" Killian calls out as he and Avia walk atop a building.

"Killian!" Avia shouts.

"Emma Swan! Emma Swan!" Killian grabs Avia's arm and proceeds to lead her towards the edge of the building.

"Killian, what are you doing!?" Avia panics as she looks down at the ground below.

"Emma Swan!"

"Killian!"

"I guess we have to do this the hard way." He utters. "Hold on, Avia."

"Wha - What - "

Killian then jumps off the building, bringing Avia down with him. In mid-air, they both poof away in a cloud of smoke and then reappear safely on the ground in front of Emma. "You were sure I'd save you?" Emma asks.

Avia pushes Killian off of her. "I was sure you'd save her." Killian tells her.

"What is wrong with you!?" Avia shouts at the pirate. "I don't want to be here." She narrows her eyes at her sister before turning to walk away.

"Avia, stop." Killian grabs Avia's arm, pulling her back. "I know you're upset with your sister, but we need to know what happened in Camelot."

"You saw what happened." Avia glares at Emma. "She lied to me! She ripped out Oliver's heart and broke mine for her own personal gain."

Emma stares at her sister with no emotion. "I did that for good reasons."

"Then, explain those reasons, Emma." Killian urges. "Whatever you did, whatever you are trying to atone for, we can finish this here and now."

"How am I suppose to forgive the one person who always promised to never hurt me?" Avia asks in disgust.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not asking for forgiveness." Emma says, dispassionately.

Avia rolls her eyes. "Then why are we here? Can we go now?" She asks Killian.

Killian looks intently at his true love. "There was more than breaking your sister's heart. You said you are doing this for Avia. We already know you took the darkness away to save her. And we also know we freed Merlin somehow, which means we had a way to save you."

"I didn't ask you to take the darkness from me, Emma." Avia looks at her sister with tears in her eyes. "But I did always ask you to tell me the truth. Despite all the other broken promises, don't break this one - " Emma looks at her sister. " - Please."

"You really want to know the truth no matter how awful?" Emma asks.

Avia and Killian look at one another before looking back at Emma. "I do." Avia answers.

"Then there's something I need to show you - " She looks at Killian. " - both of you." 

* * *

Emma, Avia, and Killian walk into Emma's home.

"I've already seen your home, Swan." Killian rolls his eyes. "Why are we here?"

"Avia hasn't." Emma states.

"And I also didn't ask for a tour. I asked for the truth." Avia reminds her.

"The truth is tricky. Follow me." Emma begins to walk up the stairs with Killian and Avia reluctantly following behind. They soon step into a room - a teenager's room.

"What is this?" Avia asks, looking around.

"It's your room." Emma tells her.

"I already have a room. A room I also use to share with you inside our parents apartment before you turned yourself dark. I don't need another room." She says, spitefully.

Emma shrugs. "Maybe you will one day and when you do, you'll have one here."

Avia scoffs. "Why?"

"See, I didn't just pick out this room, Avia - " Emma looks over at Killian. " - we both did."

Killian is perplexed by this news. "What are you talking about, Swan?"

Emma turns to the telescope that is pointing out the window. "See for yourself."

"Fine." Killian sighs. "I'll play your little game." He walks over and peers into the telescope. "I guess being the Dark One has its perks." Avia steps up to the window to see what he is looking at. "That is a stunning view of the sea." He says in awe. "There's no sight like a full moon on the waves."

"Back in Camelot, you said the ocean calmed you. I thought you might like to see it."

"Why the room?" Avia asks, looking back at her. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Emma looks down at the newspaper that is on the bed. Avia walks up and grabs it, seeing the house circled in red. With confusion, she walks over to Killian showing him. "That's my handwriting." He notices.

"You said this was our future together." Emma reminds him. "Everything I've done has been to keep that future alive."

Avia steps up to her sister, her anger rising. "What do I have to do with this, Emma? This is not my future!"

Emma smiles softly at her sister. "You'll always be my future, Avs. We're sisters. That'll never change."

"Then tell me the truth!"

"I can't tell you everything that happened until it's all over."

"Why not?" Killian asks.

Emma turns back to her sister. "Because if you knew what I was really after, you'd do everything in your power to stop me."

Emma then places her hands on each of their cheeks and they instantly fall unconscious to the ground. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at Storybrooke General Hospital, the doors swing open and the doctors roll Zelena into a private room as she breathes in and out heavily from the labor pains.

"You have to stay calm and breathe." Robin commands as he follows behind.

"Shut up!" Zelena yells. "I was a fake midwife. I knew the drill."

"Zelena, why would Emma do this?" Regina asks, bewildered.

"I have no idea!"

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Let's just say when the Dark One offers your onion rings - " Zelena groans out in pain, clutching her stomach. " - Ahh! - Don't eat them!"

Regina watches nervously as the nurse wheels her sister into the room. 

* * *

Inside, a short while later, Zelena is now sitting in a bed, screaming from the pain.

"Someone scream for a doctor?" Dr. Whale walks in, making himself known.

"There is a an angry baby inside of me." Zelena pants. "Get it out!"

"You know, the last time I delivered a baby, you tried to steal it." Dr. Whale reminds the Wicked Witch as he puts his gloves on. "But why try to steal one when making one is so much more fun, right?" Regina and Robin both look at one another with disgust as Whale holds out his hand to Zelena. "Dr. Whale." He creepily introduces himself.

Regina furrows her eyes as she looks at the doctor. "We really need another doctor in this town. And what's with the dye job?" She proceeds to ask about his very platinum blonde hair.

"Oh, so Emma changes her hair and no one makes a fuss, but I get ridiculed? Yeah? Come on. You know you like it." He smirks.

"Ugh! Stop talking!" Zelena interrupts. "Didn't I kill you the last time I was here?"

"No, you just threw me across the room." Dr. Whale reminds her. "I hope that doesn't happen again this time." Zelena simply rolls her eyes. "Okay, all business today. Got it. Uh, let's get those vitals going, get that baby out of you."

Suddenly, Belle and Snow run in. "Everybody get ready." Snow warns. "We have to protect that baby from Emma."

"She's here?" Robin panics.

"She will be soon." Belle says as she opens the spellbook she is holding. "And we found that spell to destroy light magic in Merlin's spell book."

Snow looks into the open book. "The only thing she needs other than Excalibur is - "

"Cries of a newborn child." Regina finishes.

"Well, she's not taking this baby. Not while I'm still alive." Robin declares.

"Regina." Zelena calls desperately to her sister. "Take this cuff off so I can defend myself and my child. Please." She begs.

"You are far from trustworthy." Regina tells her. "But worry not. I'll protect the baby. What happens to you, well - "

Zelena scoffs loudly. "Just do something!" She screams. 

* * *

Camelot / Three Weeks Ago...

Emma frustratingly watches as Zelena paces around, looking at her family who are still tied to the trees. "So, Dark One, who should I execute first? Hmm? Your boyfriend or your father?"

"You can have the flame." Emma gives in.

"Emma." Avia exclaims. "What are you doing?"

They watch as Emma hands Zelena the box. "Zelena, make sure that's real." Arthur orders.

Zelena rolls her eyes and does so. But just as Emma cleverly planned, it's not. When Zelena opens the box, two binds of tape, printed with the pattern of the Dark One's dagger and Excalibur, shoot out. The tape throws the Wicked Witch back, pinning her against a tree of her own. Regina can't help but smile at her sister's defeat.

Avia, however, is impressed. "Okay. I will not question you again, sis."

Emma looks back at Arthur. "Now you want to give me my family? Or keep fighting?"

"Merlin!" Arthur calls out to the sorcerer.

"Please, Emma." Merlin begs. "Give him the flame. This is a battle you cannot win." But Emma is given no time, as Merlin begins to concentrate his power, shooting a beam of magic at her, which she is forced to do back.

"Stay back, Avia!" Emma shouts.

The three teens stay behind Emma and her magic. But Avia and her parents can see that Emma's power is draining. "I wish you could defeat me, Emma." Merlin tells her. "But I've played this game for too long." And with that Emma is knocked down.

"Emma!" Avia exclaims as she and Nick and Karley try to help a now weak Emma up.

"Merlin, kill her mother." Arthur orders.

Everyone watches horrified to see Merlin use his power to magic a tree branch to form down the tree and wrap itself around Snow's neck. "No!" Avia stands up, and runs towards Snow. "Mom!"

"Snow!" David shouts, trying to break free to save her.

"It's no good." Robin says to Regina as they both try to break free as well. "They're too strong."

"Keep trying." Regina tells him.

"Stop!" Avia continues to run after Merlin, who with his other hand, pushes Avia away with his magic.

"Avia!" David shouts for his daughter, who falls roughly to the ground.

Emma slowly rises, finding her strength. "Merlin, you have to fight it."

"I can't!" Merlin exclaims, trying his best to resist choking Snow.

"You are the greatest Sorcerer that has ever lived!" Emma reminds him. "If you cannot fight off the darkness, no one can."

"Stop!" Avia throws her arm out and sends her magic to knock Merlin and Arthur down, stopping the magic, and causing Arthur to drop Excalibur. The branch dissipates, and Snow is free, panting to catch her breath. "Mom!?"

"I'm okay, baby!" Snow struggles to assure her daughter.

Arthur quickly gets up and grabs the sword. "I said kill her!" He demands Merlin. "By the sword, I command you!" Merlin stands to his feet, struggling to resists. "Kill her!"

The strain to not obey the sword is becoming too much for the sorcerer. "I can't hold him off much longer."

Nick and Karley run over to Regina and Robin to try and break the chains around their wrists while Arthur points Excalibur at Merlin. "You...Will...Kill her."

Avia looks at her parents, contemplating on what she should do. She looks back at Emma who is still struggling to regain her strength. Merlin is still trying his hardest to resist Arthur's commands, but he feels himself starting to give in. Snow and David watch as their daughter finally turns to Arthur, making her decision. "Avia, no!" David shouts.

Avia makes her way over to Arthur. "I will not let you destroy my family!"

Arthur begins to laugh as the girl approaches him. "And you think you can stop me? A little girl?"

Avia shrugs. "I freed Merlin." She starts to raise her hands to use her magic on Arthur, but he waves Excalibur at her causing her to jump back and trip.

"You can't stop me, girl." Arthur laughs. He then points Excalibur at Merlin once again. "Kill them all!"

"Not today, mate." Arthur turns just in time to receive a punch in the face by Killian, causing him to release the sword. Arthur goes to grab it, but Killian steps on his hand. "I know someone else who needs that."

Arthur gives in and releases his hold of it so he can get up and run to a trapped Zelena for help. "Get us out of here." He removes her binds and she waves her hand, leaving nothing but green smoke in their place.

The binds release on the others and David runs over to Snow and Avia while Regina embraces Robin and her kids. "Are you two alright." David asks, looking them both over.

"I'm okay." Snow assures him before turning her attention to her daughter.

Emma finally gets up and makes her way to Killian. "Easy Swan." Killian steadies her, seeing that she is still weak. "You got tagged pretty good there."

Snow checks Avia over, seeing her shirt ripped slightly on her shoulder. "Avia, you're hurt." Avia looks down to see blood seeping through her shirt.

"I'm okay." Avia tells them. "I've had worse."

"But this time it can be fixed." Emma says, walking over. "Hold still." She uses her magic and heals it.

"Thanks."

"No. Thank you." Emma brings her sister into a strong hug. "But don't ever do that again."

David sighs, bringing Avia into a hug, along with Snow, while Emma allows Killian to wrap his arm around her. "You're going to give me a heart attack one day."

Avia simply chuckles, resting her head onto her father's chest, and nods her head at the sword in Killian's hand. "At least we got the sword."

Emma grabs the sword from Killian. "Now all I have to do is light the spark and then we can get the darkness out."

"Well, then let's do it and go home." Killian tells her as he brings her into a loving hug. 

* * *

Back at Granny's Diner, everyone is sitting around when David makes his way back in with Regina and Robin following behind.

"Well, the woods are clear." He tells them. "Zelena and Arthur must have retreated somewhere far from here."

"I'm afraid Merlin won't be much help." Belle informs them as she looks at a weak Merlin, who is sitting at the table. "Resisting Excalibur has taken its toll on him."

"And Emma?" Regina asks, concerned. "How's she doing with the spark?"

"Well, she said she needed some time alone." Snow answers. "She took it outside." Regina walks away towards the back to go check on Emma while David walks over to his wife and daughter.

"And how are you doing?" He asks Avia, who has her head resting on her mother's shoulder.

"Remind me why magic is a good thing?" Avia asks. "Because it surely takes a lot out of you."

Snow narrows her eyes down at her daughter. "Which is why we don't like you to use it unless you absolutely have to."

Avia rolls her eyes, sinking further into Snow. "Yeah. Yeah. I saved you. You're welcome."

David raises his brows, concerned by Avia's snarky attitude. "Are you wanting us to say 'thank you' because that's not going to happen. You could have gotten yourself killed, young lady."

Avia sits up, letting out a heavy breath. "Well, I didn't. I saved you." She turns to the window to look at Emma. "And the all powerful Dark One. So, yeah, a 'thank you' would be great." With Avia stands and pushes away the chair she was sitting in as she walks to the back.

"Someone needs a nap." Karley whispers as Nick nods his head, silently agreeing.

Snow covers her face and lets out a long sigh, shaking her head. "Some days I just think she moving backwards instead of forwards." She complains.

Belle shrugs. "She's a teenager."

"A teenager who has magic and a sister who is the Dark One." Robin adds.

David rests his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Once we get home, and get the darkness out of Emma, everything will be normal again. We'll have both our daughters back."

Snow turns around to look at Avia who is now sitting in a booth, resting her head against the back cushions, closing her eyes. "I hope so." She whispers. 

* * *

Outside, Emma is concentrating on the Promethean spark, trying to make the flame, when she is soon joined by Regina.

"Need a light?" Regina jokes.

Emma jumps, startled. "Regina."

"I thought you could use a friend."

Emma sighs. "He's playing with me. He said I can't light it because I'm not ready to let go of the darkness."

"Are you?" Regina asks, frustrating Emma even more.

"Regina."

"Hey." Regina smiles. "No one knows the lure of darkness better than I do. You can lie to your parents, your sister, you can lie to yourself. But you can't lie to me."

"I don't know." Emma gives in.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Indulging every impulse, wielding great power, doing whatever you want." Regina states as tears begin to glisten in her eyes.

"Yes." Emma answers, honestly. "Yes, it does. Is that wrong?"

Regina sighs, grimacing. "Of course it is." She chuckles. "But it's also human. Look, I know you, Emma. It took a long time, but I really know you. And you're not as weak as I once was, so if you're clinging to the darkness, you have good reason, and it's beyond temptation, so what is it?"

Emma scowls, feeling unsure. "I don't know."

"There's a difference between not knowing something and not wanting to admit it. Those walls you put up, Emma - " Regina raises her sleeves and grabs the Dark One dagger. "- it's time they come down." She holds the dagger up to Emma, frightening her.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you break the walls." Regina simply states. "As your friend, I command you, Dark One, tell me, why are you so afraid to give up the darkness?"

"Once I let it go, I won't be able to protect my family." Emma reluctantly admits.

"That's another wall, Emma." Regina glares. "Now, the truth."

"It is. Regina, please."

But Regina refuses to believe it. "No, it's not. You just have to be brave enough to knock down all those walls you're hiding behind." From afar, David, Snow, and Killian are approaching, having witnessed what's going on from inside the diner. "That dagger can make you look, but you - you have to choose to see. Now come on." Regina pleads. "Come on, Emma. See." Emma closes her eyes, looking away from Regina and the dagger. "Tell me what you're really afraid of!"

"Regina, what are you doing?" David asks, sternly.

"I'm getting answers."

Killian grabs the dagger from Regina's hand. "By controlling her? That's enough." He sets the dagger back down, looking at his girlfriend with concern. "Are you alright?"

Emma doesn't answer, though. She instead grabs the dagger and the spark and walks away. Snow turns to Regina appalled by what she's done. "You really think you're helping her by being cruel?"

"I wasn't cruel." Regina defends herself. "I've been cruel. And trust me, you'd know it." Snow just narrows her eyes at the woman with disappointment in her eyes before turning to where her oldest daughter walked away to. "I was getting the truth. It's not my fault that it's painful." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Inside the hospital, Zelena is still in pain, crying as she is in labor. She is panting heavily, trying her hardest to push the baby out, but she is extremely exhausted.

"Push." Dr. Whale instructs. Zelena groans as she pushes. "You're almost there. You're doing great. One more push." Zelena lets out one more push and soon enough the sound of a baby's cry is heard. Robin stands off to the side with tears in his eyes, watching his baby be born. "Congratulations. It's a baby girl."

Out in the hallway, Regina is standing outside the room door, hearing the crying echoes. "I can't believe it's come to this." She says unhappily to Snow, who is standing off to the side. "Am I really helping Zelena?"

Snow walks closer to the disgruntle woman. "It's the right thing to do, Regina. So, are you ready to meet the newest member of your family?"

"Honestly - " Regina sighs, shaking her head, unsure. "I don't know." She walks into the room just in time to see Dr. Whale hand off the baby to Robin. She knocks on the door to get their attention. Robin looks up with a smile. "Robin." Regina smiles as she walks closer.

"Regina. I have a daughter." Robin says, looking at his daughter with so much love.

"That's wonderful."

"Look who's green with envy now?" Zelena says from the bed as she studies the couple.

But before either can react, Emma appears. "Look who's glowing. Congrats." She says, sarcastically, before waving her hand and sending Dr. Whale across the room and into the wall with her magic.

Robin draws his sword as Emma approaches Zelena's bedside. "I will not let you take this baby."

"Not without a fight." Regina adds.

Emma looks smugly at the couple. "That would be a problem if it was the baby I was after."

This causes them all to look confused for a moment, but soon becomes clear when Emma disappears with Zelena. 

* * *

Out in the hall, Killian runs in, looking disheveled. "It's Avia!" He shouts. Snow looks up at the mention of her daughter while Robin and Regina step out.

"What?" Snow asks. "What about Avia?"

"Emma - " He says, trying to catch his breath. "Something happened with Avia. Emma has her." 

* * *

Down in the basement of Emma's home, Avia starts to come to. She lifts her head and sees that her ankle is chained. Avia lifts her hand to try and use her magic to free herself, but nothing happens.

"Looks like your magic doesn't work from down here." Avia looks up to see that Zelena is chained on the other wall of the basement.

Avia scowls, annoyed that she is with the Wicked Witch. "Why are you here?"

"Your insane sister sped up my pregnancy, kidnapped me right after giving birth, and separated me from my little girl." Zelena reveals. "And they say I'm wicked."

"Why would she do that? And why am I down here?" Avia asks as she tries to pull on the chain to break free.

Zelena turns to the other room of the basement and sees a table full of potions and spells. "From the looks of things, she's casting a spell to steal my magic."

"Why would she need more dark magic?"

Emma appears, overhearing their conversation. "I don't." She answers. "I'm not taking Zelena's magic. I'm giving her mine instead."

They both stand to their feet, looking at Emma. "What?" Zelena exclaims.

"My plan is not to destroy light magic." Emma says, looking at Avia. "It's been to destroy dark magic - the dark magic that's inside of me."

Avia gives her sister a look of suspicion. "Then why keep it a secret from me? From all of us?"

"Because I knew you would never let me do what was necessary to get the job done."

Zelena scoffs, coming to a realization. "And that's where I come in."

"Yes." Emma confirms. "The darkness needs to be contained in a vessel - you."

"Emma, why am I here? Where is Killian?" Avia asks.

"Killian is safe."

"Then why am I down here?" Avia begins to panic. "What are you going to do?"

"What needs to be done. I'm going to cut Zelena down with Excalibur's enchanted blade, and the darkness will be vanquished forever."

"And that's why you needed my baby out." Zelena scoffs.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt who doesn't have to." Emma exclaims. "There are limits."

"Emma, you can't do this! As much as I hate her, you can't kill her! That's murder!" Avia tells her.

"Avia, she killed Neal." Emma reminds her. "She kidnapped you and tried to kill you and our brother. Not to mention she killed Marian to get here in the first place. Given the time, she will try and kill again - kill our family."

"After today, you can be certain." Zelena spats furiously.

Avia shakes her head, not understanding. "This can't just be about Zelena, Emma. What happened in Camelot?" She asks once again. "I know we freed Merlin because I was able to open his message. Where is he? He can help us get the darkness out instead of - " She waves her hand at Zelena, looking at the witch with disgust. " - this."

"Avia, Merlin can't help us anymore." Emma says, looking guilty.

"Why not? What happened? What did you do?" 

* * *

Camelot / Three Weeks Ago...

Emma is sitting alone, concentrating on the Promethean spark when Killian approaches. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Dagger's right here." Emma tells him. "Regina was going to use it on me. Why not you?"

"What she did was wrong." He admits, sitting down on the log next to her. "I'm sorry it had to happen."

"It's funny." Emma shrugs. "I'm not. She was right. I do know why I'm scared to let go of the darkness. Because of her, I finally admitted it to myself."

"What are you so afraid of, love?"

"This." Emma pulls out the newspaper Avia had given her earlier that day and hands it to Killian. "Our future."

Killian sighs, rolling his eyes, amused. "I see you talked to Avia. Sometimes I forget that girl can't keep secrets from you."

Emma shrugs with a small smile. "Our parents, maybe. But me, no. But don't blame her. She just thought it would help if I knew what I had to look forward to when we got home."

"What are you trying to tell me? That you can't ignite the Promethean flame because you're afraid to take the plunge and move in with me?" He assumes.

"It's not about moving in. It's - " Emma frowns at the thought. " - everything. When I told you I loved you back in Storybrooke, it was because I thought I was never going to see you again. It was the same way with Neal. I could only admit my true feelings when I thought I was losing him - and you."

"Well, I guess it's even worse than I thought. You can't even see any future at all with me." Killian says, discontentedly.

Emma grabs his hand, firmly. "That's not it. Don't you get it? I'm afraid because I do want a future with you."

"You do?" Killian asks, seeming surprised.

"Yes."

"It's been Avia and me all our lives. I'm afraid the minute you take away the darkness, our future begins - yours - mine - Avia's."

"Your afraid that darkness will resume back into your sister." Killian says, practically reading Emma's mind.

"I know it sounds crazy."

"Doesn't sound crazy at all, Emma. I understand your reluctance, but things are different now. You both have your parents, that town, and - " He looks lovingly into Emma's eyes. " - me. I'll make sure that darkness goes no where near neither one of you again. You just have to trust me. The future's nothing to be afraid of." Upon hearing this, Emma smiles, allowing Killian to bring her into a passionate kiss, and finally the flame becomes lit. Killian opens his eyes, seeing it. "See?"

Emma looks down, then back at her true love with a smile. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Outside Emma's home, David, Snow, Regina, and Killian approach.

"I don't understand." Snow says, perplexed. "How can Emma destroy light magic using Zelena? And why does she have Avia? What is her purpose in all of this?"

"She can't." Regina answers Snow's first question.

"What is she planning?" David wonders.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Regina chuckles.

"She told Avia if she knew what's going on then she'd do everything in her power to stop her." Killian remembers. "She must be keeping Avia to make sure she doesn't interrupt her plan."

"What are you planning to do once you find Emma?" Snow fears.

Once they reach the porch, Regina turns to the Charmings and Killian with determination and fury in her eyes. "Oh, it's simple. I'm going to show the Dark Swan what dark magic really looks like." 

* * *

Down in the basement, Zelena hears Emma's footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Do you hear Emma pacing around up there?" She asks Avia, who is still trying to free herself so she can get out of there to use her magic and stop her sister. "You're her sister. What do you think she's up to?"

"We're sisters. We don't share the same brain." Avia glares. "We need to find a way to get rid of these chains before Emma gets back."

"Those chains aren't the problem." Zelena holds up her wrist revealing the cuff that's binding her magic. "This one is. When Regina put it back on, she enchanted my wrist, and I can't cut it off. Without magic, we're never gonna get out of here alive."

Avia turns to the potions in the other room with a small smile when an idea comes to mind. "And yet we do."

"What?"

Avia rolls her eyes. "We are in a room with potions. And since I've had to spend a lot of time with Belle, I also spent a lot of time with her spell books. I can put a potion together to free us."

Zelena scoffs. "And how do you expect to get in there?"

Avia raises her brow at the wicked witch. "I hope you've been stretching in lock-up." 

* * *

A short while later, Zelena is stretching her arms out with the other end of the chain, trying to grab hold of the table leg.

"Why am I the one doing this again?" Zelena complains.

"You're taller." Avia tells her. "Just toss the chain enough so you can grab the other end."

"Because it's that easy." Zelena groans with annoyance.

"It can be if done right. My obviously not so smart dark sister used a chain entirely too long to chain us up. Unfortunately, the table is just out of our reach. You need to throw the chain just enough to make it wrap around the leg and then you can grab it and pull it forward." Zelena throws the chain a couple times, missing. "Come on, Zelena!" Avia taunts. "Do you want your baby girl to live without a mother?" And with that, after the fifth try Zelena is able to wrap the chain around the leg of the table. "Yes! Now stretch so you can get the end."

Zelena begins to stretch, trying to reach for the chain. "I'm going to break my ankle!"

"Better your ankle than your heart." Avia shrugs.

Zelena lets out a loud groan, but she reaches enough to grab the chain. While she tries to catch her breath, she looks over at Avia. "You don't expect me to pull this table on my own, do you?"

Avia rolls her eyes before grabbing Zelena's free hand to help. 

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the Charmings are still arguing with Regina.

"Regina, she's still our daughter." David reminds her.

"We can't go to war with her." Snow adds. "Especially since she has Avia with her."

"If you don't have the stomach for this - " Regina rolls her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt her!"

"This is exactly why she gave me the dagger. She knew I'm the only one who could do what has to be done. Now, stand back, or I'll make you stand back." Regina threatens.

"No, we are coming with you." Killian tells her. "And we will save Emma and Avia together."

"I don't need saving." Emma exclaims as she walks out of her house with Excalibur in her hand. "You're gonna have to trust me. By the time I'm done with Zelena, you'll all be thanking me, especially you, Regina."

Regina scowls, confused. "And why would I thank you?"

"You don't remember this, but back in Camelot, you helped me admit some things about myself. And now I'm ready to repay the favor. Because deep down, we both know you'll be happier when Zelena is gone."

"Gone?" Regina questions.

"Emma, this isn't you. This isn't the way to do it." Killian speaks up.

"I am Emma." Emma then hits the tip of Excalibur onto the ground, sending magical beams of light into the front yard of the house, giving her parents, Killian, and Regina no time to react before they find themselves frozen. 

* * *

Inside the house, Zelena opens the basement door and steps out, followed by Avia.

"How'd you know that would work?" Zelena wonders, looking around the house for signs of Emma.

Avia sees the beam of light outside the house. "You want magical tips now, or would you like to actually escape and live?"

"Fair. We'll have to sneak out of the back."

"I'm not coming with you." Avia tells her.

"Are you joking? I help you escape and you decide to stay instead?" Zelena asks in disbelief.

"She's my sister. If I don't stop her, she'll just find somebody else to put her darkness into, and if I leave then I'll never get the answers she's been promising me." Avia explains. "I'm the only one she'll listen to. I'm the only one who can save her."

"And how do you think you're going to save her? I don't think she's in the mood for your help." Zelena says, sarcastically.

"Killian told me Emma stole squid ink from Rumplestiltskin's shop. If I can find it, then I can get her to tell me what I want."

"Well then, you better hope she doesn't find you first. Ta-Ta." Zelena walks away, leaving Avia alone with her sister. 

* * *

While Emma is busy outside, Avia begins her search. She opens the drawers and begins to rummage through them, but she finds nothing. But then, a painting on the wall catches her attention. It's the hand prints of herself and Emma's when they were found and brought into the hospital. Avia slowly takes the frame down, but she sees nothing.

"Really?" Emma says just as she walks in. "I was trying to help you."

Avia looks surprised to see her sister, but quickly turns her expression into a look of anger. "By keeping me locked up just like our foster homes? Wow, Emma. You really are dark." Avia sets the frame down and immediately sees the bottle of squid ink taped to back. She grabs it quickly and before Emma can react, Avia tosses the substance onto her, freezing her in place. "Sorry, sis. But I had to. It's time for me to save you this time. But for me to do that I need you to tell me what happened in Camelot to make you this way."

"How are you going to make me do that?" Emma wonders.

"I've got some ideas." Zelena says, stepping back into the room, surprising Avia.

"You're still here." Avia says.

"And I see you found the squid ink."

"Why'd you come back?"

"I thought about how you said you couldn't run until you got some answers, and I realized - I couldn't run either - " Zelena steps closer to Emma. "Not without making the Dark One pay."

"Whatever you think you're doing - " As Zelena walks to Avia, Emma's eyes widen at the sight of a knife that Zelena is holding behind her back. "No! No!" Zelena doesn't listen, though. She, instead, plunges the knife into Avia's chest, laughing as she does so.

"I bet you didn't see that coming, did you?" She laughs, stepping back. Avia looks down at the knife, shocked that she felt nothing. She pulls the knife out and watches as the wound heals. "Of course that's nothing compared to the surprise that you're feeling right now." Avia looks up at Emma in confusion, but it seems Emma has given up. "You're saying to yourself, 'I just got stabbed in the chest. Why shouldn't it hurt more? Why am I not dead?'"

"Emma?" Avia begins to panic. "What is going on!?"

"Well, you could take my word - " Zelena looks over at Emma. " - or you could return the memories that the Dark One stole. See for yourself." Zelena holds up a dreamcatcher similar to the one Avia found Regina holding a few days ago that showed Emma ripping out Oliver's heart. "I found this outside."

"Don't trust her, Avia." Emma pleads. "I can explain everything."

Zelena steps back in front of Avia, grinning wickedly. "Do it." Avia tells her.

Zelena holds the dreamcatcher closer, triggering the memories inside. Avia is able to view her memories of when she convinced Emma to return Merida's heart, then when everyone is welcomed into Camelot, and they attend Arthur and Guinevere's ball, followed by her meeting Oliver and then Nick kissing her. Then she sees herself in the barn with Oliver, brushing the horse's hair. Emma watches with saddened eyes as the memories refill her sister's mind, including their victory when Avia used her magic to defeat Arthur and Zelena in the Caledonian Forest. All the events end up leading to the biggest one. Everyone has gathered around inside Granny's Diner, with Emma and Merlin standing face-to-face. 

* * *

Camelot / Three Weeks Ago...

"Are you ready?" Merlin asks Emma who stands near her sister and her parents while everyone surrounds them.

"Yes." Emma answers.

"Then it's time." Merlin grabs the box containing the spark. "To destroy the darkness once and for all." He opens the box and Emma looks down at it, then back up at Killian who is smiling. Emma then uses her magic to make the spark into a flame. She wields it up in the air and everyone surrounding, watches with joy. Emma picks up the dagger and Excalibur and holds the tip of each towards the flame so that they can be reforged as one.

But they are soon interrupted.

Avia grabs her shoulder, feeling dizzy. "Emma..." She whispers.

But Emma doesn't hear her. She keeps going with the ritual, but their parents feel Avia swaying a bit against them. David looks down at his daughter. "What's wrong?"

Snow looks down as well and sees the blood coming out of Avia's wound. "Avia, you're bleeding."

Before Avia can say anything, she collapses to the ground. Emma finally stops and kneels down next to her parents, looking her sister over. "Avia." But Avia can't say anything. She's turning red, trying to breathe.

"No." Snow begins to cry.

"When did that happen?" Regina asks, seeing the wound.

"It was Excalibur." Emma says. "But it was just a small cut. I healed it."

"I'm afraid it only seemed that way." Merlin tells them. "Excalibur was forged to cut immortal ties. A wound from it cannot be healed."

"What!?" Snow exclaims. "There has to be something we can do! My daughter cannot die from this!"

"Not even Emma's power is strong enough. Nor is my own." He reveals regretfully.

Emma takes Avia's face into her hands. "Avia, you have to hold on. I can't lose you."

"It's okay, Emma." Avia finally says, weakly. "We had a good run." She lamely jokes.

"No!"

Avia looks up at her crying parents. "I love you, Mom and Dad." This only makes Snow cry harder.

"No!" Emma exclaims furiously with tears streaming down her face. "We have fought too hard to stay together! I will not let this be the end! Swan sisters stick together!"

"You saved me so many times, Emma." Avia says as a tear falls down her cheek. "Now it's time you save yourself."

"No!" Emma refuses.

"No?" Regina questions.

"Emma." Killian places his hand on Emma's shoulder.

Emma shoves his hand off, refusing to watch her sister die. "I'm not gonna let her die when I know there's a way to save her. I was able to get the darkness out of her once. I'll figure out a way with this, too."

"Emma, Merlin said it." Killian tells her softly. "There's nothing you can do."

Emma looks up at her parents, who look back at her, devastated. "That's what he said." Emma looks up at Merlin. "But it's not true, is it? You told me how powerful I am. Let's use that power. I can use the Promethean flame to release you from Excalibur, and then I can use it to tether Avia's life to it instead. It could save her."

"Emma, you know what that could do." Merlin tells her.

"Create another Dark One." Regina realizes.

"It will multiply the darkness so that it cannot be destroyed. Not without you paying the steepest of prices."

Emma looks back at her sister. "We've already paid so much. That doesn't matter."

"It will be your final step into the dark." Merlin adds.

"For so long my sister and I were all each other had. I took beatings for her. I ran away for her. I never cared about what happened to me."

"Emma, what are you saying? You just took the darkness out of Avia." David tells his daughter as he holds his hysterical wife in his arms.

"Emma, we can find another way." Snow cries.

Emma shakes her head. "There's no other way. Which is why I took the darkness from her and put it inside of me in the first place. I still don't care what happens to me. She's my sister. She never asked for any of this."

"Emma, you can't do this." Killian tries again.

Emma looks up at him. "If you were in my position and I was in Avia's, what would you do!?" Killian silent, unable to answer. She then looks at her parents. "I know if you were in my place, you would do whatever you could to save either one of us. I'm not gonna let us lose Avia. I will not lose my sister. And I won't let anyone stop me." Emma then disappears with Avia, reappearing in a field of middlemist flowers.

"Emma - " Avia says, weakly. " - don't."

"Avia." Emma cries. "You're going to be okay."

"No, Emma. You can't keep saving me."

"I will always save you." Emma stands, sternly, as she holds her sister in her arms, caressing her cheek. "We're sisters...always. And that will ever change."

"It will if you do this. You fought too hard to get the darkness out of me the first time. You risked everything and put it inside of you. I don't want it back."

"You won't." Emma assures her. "You will fight the darkness like before and I will help you - just like before. We will help each other."

"This is why you're the Savior, Emma. I'm not strong. I'm weak." Avia cries. "Don't let our parents lose both of us."

"They won't."

Avia slowly starts to lose consciousness, closing her eyes and growing paler. Emma begins to cry harder, grabbing Avia's face. "Swan Sisters never give up!" She yells, hysterically.

Emma carefully places Avia on the ground before picking up Excalibur and placing it over Avia as it begins to light up. 

* * *

Back at the diner, Snow is crying hysterically into David who is trying desperately to keep it together for his wife, but he is slowly losing that battle. Everyone else steps back, looking at the darkness that begins to come out of Merlin's body.

"What's happening?" Robin asks.

"It's too late." Merlin tells them. 

* * *

Back in the field, tears stream down Emma's faces as she watches the darkness come out of Excalibur and enter her sister. Emma tried so hard to protect Avia and took her place into darkness, but now she has to regretfully put it back, knowing it's wrong, but knowing she has no other choice if she wants to keep her sister alive.

Soon enough, Avia disappears, leaving Emma alone with Excalibur. The name 'Merlin' on the blade changes to 'Avia Swan,' leaving this to be Emma's final step into darkness. A burst of dark magic transforms Emma's attire into that of leather, with her hair pulled back, and bleached.

Emma sits shocked by what she had to do. 

* * *

At the Vault of the Dark One, the darkness forms from all sides and rising upwards is the figure that is Avia Swan. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Zelena is still holding the dreamcatcher up to Avia, showing her the final memory.

Avia looks at Emma in disbelief as Zelena walks away. "I'm so sorry, Avia." Emma apologizes. "But I did not have a choice."

"No, there has to be some other explanation. My sister would not put the darkness back inside of me when she fought so hard to take my place! No!" Avia refuses to believe this.

"Aww." Zelena says from behind a still frozen Emma. "Are you finding the truth hard?" She picks up Excalibur and hands it Avia. "Here. Have a look at the sword." Avia grabs the sword while Zelena waves her hand over it, revealing not only Emma Swan's name, but Avia Swan's name right below it as well. "A glamour spell." She chuckles. "It was there the whole time right under your little nose, and you didn't even see it. And I thought I had a rough relationship with my sister." She laughs. "Ooh, I suppose it's not the Dark One anymore, is it? More like the Dark _Ones_."

"So, that's why you really saved my life tonight?" Avia realizes. "I was never in danger. You just wanted to keep me, and everyone else, from knowing the truth."

"I wanted to fix it first to make up for what I had done." Emma explains.

"By killing me?" Zelena points out. "How sweet."

"It was the only way to destroy the darkness in both of us. Everything I've done since we got back to Storybrooke was to try to save you, Avia."

"This is saving?" Avia scoffs. "Emma, you didn't just put the darkness back inside me, you made it permanent. I can't get rid of it this time. How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry."

"I guess it really will be us against each other in the end." Avia glares menacingly.

Zelena chuckles at this. "Now, tell me. Are you ready to learn what else happened in Camelot?" She asks Avia.

Emma stands frozen in place, with tears in her eyes, unable to save her sister this time. Avia continues to stare at Emma. "But first we have to take care of her."

Zelena's jaw drops with a wicked smile on her face as the two dark sisters stare at one another.


	55. Unraveled Hearts

Inside the Camelot Castle, Zelena and King Arthur appear in a cloud of green smoke after returning from their encounter with Emma and the rest of the group. And, because she is used to magic, Zelena lands just fine on her feet, but Arthur, however, drops heavily onto the floor.

"Welcome home, your majesty." The Wicked Witch says, offering the king her hand. But Arthur ignores her and sits up, looking down at his hand where Killian stepped on him. "Oh. Does that hurt? I can make it go away."

"I don't need any more of your dark magic." He glares up at the witch.

Zelena raises her brows, knowing full well he needs her. "Really? Would you rather I sent you back to face Merlin and Emma on your own?" Arthur groans slightly as he stands up, facing her. "My dark magic is what allowed us to escape after you let them take control of Excalibur." Zelena informs him.

"Because you spent the battle pinned to a tree." Arthur retorts, gratingly.

"Careful, or you'll wish you never cut me lose." She threatens.

"You think I want to be working with a villain like you? Like it or not, we still need each other."

Zelena laughs. "You mean you need me to help you finish your pitiful quest to restore Excalibur."

"Which I can use to destroy your sister - " Arthur explains as they begin walking. " - so you can escape and give birth to this precious child of yours."

Zelena stops walking and lets out a sigh as she holds her stomach. "Well, what do you suggest?" She asks, catching up with Arthur. "Because the combined power of Merlin and the Dark One makes your knights useless."

"Not true. My knights will help us defeat our foes if we give them the proper motivation. How far can your magic transport us?"

"Far enough. Why?" She asks, smiling wickedly. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's something that can help us in another land - a land called DunBroch." 

* * *

DunBroch...

Merida places a yellow flower on top of her father, King Fergus', gravestone before stepping back with a smile.

"I did it, Dad. I saved the boys. And I proved to the clans that I am fit to be their Queen." She says, proudly. But her smile soon fades into a frown. "Well, I may have united the clans behind me, but now comes the hard part, ruling over them. You always made it look so easy. I wish you were here so you - I could ask you how you did it."

"He's always with you, Merida." Merida turns to find her mother, Queen Elinor, approaching. "Even if it doesn't seem like it." Queen Elinor looks sadly at the grave. "I miss him, too. But today is not a day to wallow in sadness." She says, looking back at her daughter. "Come. You can't be late to your own coronation."

Merida nods, giving her mother a smile and allowing her to lead her back to the castle. 

* * *

King Arthur and Zelena are walking through the woods of DunBroch together.

"There it is." Arthur points to a cottage, leading Zelena towards it. He bursts through the door, but the cottage is silent. There's no one around - until a large guard wolf approaches the king. Arthur quickly grabs his sword. "Whoa, whoa, easy." He says, frightened by the snarling wolf which backs him towards the door. "Easy. Easy."

Zelena then throws magical dust on it, knocking it unconscious. "I see you've met me pet." The witch, who lives there, suddenly appears. "I'm afraid I won't be as easy to subdue." She warns them.

"We're here for the magic helm, I need it to save my kingdom." Arthur tells her.

This amuses the witch. "You're not the only one, dear. Unfortunately, I don't have what you're looking for."

"Where is it?" Zelena asks, angrily.

"If I knew where it was, I wouldn't have sent someone to fetch it for me."

"Who did you send to find it?" Arthur asks.

"If you're not gonna buy anything, I think it's time you leave." She prepares to cast a spell to send them away, but Zelena teleports behind her, stopping the witch by shoving her head over the cauldron. "No one out-witches me. Tell us who's looking for the helm, or you go bobbing for eye of newt."

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." The witch gives in. "Merida of DunBroch, King Fergus' daughter." Zelena releases the witch.

"She was a prisoner in my dungeon." Arthur recalls.

"And you let her go?" Zelena scowls. "No wonder you only had half a sword."

"I didn't let her go. She escaped."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You're lucky I'm on your side because, when I'm done with that girl, she'll wish that she never left your prison cell." 

* * *

Just hours earlier, in the DunBroch Castle, Lord Macintosh approaches the royal family, holding a crown on a cushion as bagpipes play in the background.

"On behalf, of Clans of MacIntosh, Dingwall, and MacGuffin, we freely give this crown." He bows as Queen Elinor stands and walks over, taking the crown.

"Then it is my honor to crown you, Merida of Clan DunBroch - " She walks over to her daughter, ready to set the crown on top of Merida's hand. " - as our true and rightful - " But before she can finish, they are interrupted by the witch bursting through the doors.

"Did you forget to invite me, dear?" The witch asks.

Merida quickly stands and draws her sword. "What are you doing here, witch? Is this about the magic I took?"

"No, I'm here because of another happy customer of mine - King Fergus."

"Lies. My father would never stoop so low." Merida claims as she goes to stand back near her mother.

"Well, he did not stoop - except to get through the door. But he did come for magic - " The witch reveals the contract she made with the king. " - an enchanted helm, to be exact, one that glistens like the sun."

"Merida, I'm afraid that is your father's mark." Queen Elinor recognizes the marking on the bottom of the contract which is a signature similar to King Fergus'.

"Unfortunately, King Fergus died because he could pay me what he owed." The witch goes on to say. "Um, with interest - 10,000 gold scats." She shouts towards the crowd, shocking them.

"That much gold would bankrupt the clans three times over." Merida explains, shocked by this.

"If you don't have the gold, you could simply return the helm."

"I can't return what I don't have." Merida shouts.

"Then you best find it." The witch says, turning dark. "If you don't return it by sundown tomorrow, I'll have no choice but to curse the entire kingdom!" She yells, causing the entire room to go into a panic.

"Oh, you wouldn't."

"One drop of this - " The witch shows Merida her potion. " - and all your subjects will live out the rest of their lives - " She laughs, loudly. " - as bears!"

"Quiet!" Merida orders, trying to calm the clans. "Keep your heads!"

"Harder than it looks, dear." The witch grins. "If you ever hope to wear that crown, you need to figure out how to do what your father couldn't - lead."

She then teleports away in a puff of smoke, leaving Merida standing nervously as she looks around at all her frightened subjects. 

* * *

Inside Queen Elinor's bedroom, she opens up a wardrobe, looking frantically for the enchanted helm.

"You won't find the helm here." Merida says, walking in.

"I will if you help me look." Queen Elinor exclaims, frustrated. "Check that sideboard." She points as she walks to the other side of the room.

"No, you won't find it because it's not here." Queen Elinor stops searching, giving her daughter a quizzical look. "I packed that helm in Dad's trunk myself when we left to fight the southern invaders." Merida explains.

"You mean he was wearing it when - "

"When he was killed." Merida finishes. Elinor gasps, sitting down. Merida walks up, sitting opposite of her. "What was the witch on about when she said Dad didn't know how to lead? What do you think the helm's magic did?"

"Whatever it did, I'm sure Fergus had good reason for needing it." Elinor says, defending her late husband. "But right now we have a more pressing question. If the helm's lost, what are we going to do about the witch?"

Merida narrows her eyes at her mother. "I didn't say it was lost. I just said it wasn't here."

"You know where it is?" Elinor asks.

Merida kneels down in front of her mother, taking her hands. "After the knight killed Dad, he took the helm from him right there on the battlefield. Whoever the killer is, he has the helm."

"No, Merida." Elinor exclaims, standing up. "Absolutely not!"

"I haven't even said anything yet!" Merida exclaims, defensively.

Elinor looks furiously back at her daughter. "But I know what you're thinking. You are not going after him. That knight already took Fergus from me. I can't lose you, too."

Merida stands and grabs her bow. "If I don't figure out who he is and where to find him, my entire kingdom will be doomed."

"He killed your father for that thing." Elinor reminds her. "He won't give it up without a fight."

"That's what I'm counting on. Because this time, my arrow won't miss." 

* * *

"Hand over the money - " Our old friend, Mulan, orders three thugs in a dark looking tavern. " - or things are going to get messy."

"Your boss promised us ten barrels of whiskey, not five." One of the thugs, Edgar, tells her.

"So? The deal's changed. Now give me what you owe him, or I'm gonna take it myself." She demands.

Edgar stands, facing the warrior. "You really think you can push us around, little lady?" He asks, pushing Mulan back.

"Touch me again, and you lose the hand." Mulan says with a smile, almost hoping that he does.

Edgar pushes her again, but a little harder this time. "Is that so!?"

Mulan draws her sword and takes out Edgar's two men before turning her attention back to him, playfully spinning her sword. "I'll let you choose." She says. "Do you want me to take the left hand or the right?"

Edgar jumps at Mulan with his dagger, but she tries to defend herself by pushing him back, only to be distracted by an arrow firing overhead and pinning Edgar against the wall. Mulan turns around to find Merida. "You're daft taking on these brutes by yourself." Merida tells her.

A frustrated Mulan then turns back to Edgar and punches him in the face, knocking him out. She looks back at Merida, placing her sword back into her sheath. "I had it under control. What are you doing here?" She asks, turning her attention to the gold.

"Looking for you. It's my kingdom and my family, Mulan. I need your help."

"Sorry, but the only person I help these days is myself."

"Where's your sense of honor?" Merida asks, amusing Mulan.

"Honor." She chuckles. "Honor won't fill my purse."

This attitude of Mulan's baffles Merida. "What's happened to you, Mulan? The warrior who taught me never cared for gold or riches."

"Then you didn't know me very well."

"If gold is what you're after, then have all I've got." Merida tosses a pouch of gold to Mulan, who catches it.

This triggers something inside Mulan. "Okay." She says, walking closer to Merida. "But on one condition."

"Aye. What's that?"

"No more questions about me." Mulan says, sternly, walking away. 

* * *

Mulan and Merida are soon walking in the opening of the woods when Merida spots something in the ground. She runs over and picks it up.

"What is it?" Mulan asks.

Merida shows Mulan the arrow. "This arrow, the fletching, I'd recognize that anywhere." She smiles. "I made it."

This only confuses Mulan. "And?"

"You don't get it, do you? This is the arrow I fired on that day, the one that just missed my father's killer."

"But you didn't miss his cloak." Mulan points out as Merida pulls a piece of cloth from the arrow.

"We can use this to find him. I've got to make him pay for what he did to my dad."

"Mourn on your own time. We're wasting daylight. Let's go." She says, unsympathetically.

"What happened to you, Mulan!?" Merida yells.

"What do you mean?"

"You knew Fergus, too, but you're acting like you - like you never even met the man."

"Have you already forgotten our deal?" Mulan asks, annoyed.

"No, I remember." Merida assures her. "But what kind of friend would I be if I stuck to it? Why have you closed off your heart like this?"

"There's one lesson I didn't teach you the last time we were here. A true warrior doesn't let anything hurt them." She says before walking away.

"I love my dad." Merida tells Mulan, causing the warrior to stop. "And I won't give up until he has justice." Mulan looks back at Merida. "Look, if we find a weaver, they can tell us where this fabric was made."

"Wait." Mulan stops Merida from walking any further. She places her hand on the ground, sensing something. "Someone's coming."

"That's a clever little trick - " Zelena suddenly appears with King Arthur. Mulan and Merida quickly draw their weapons. " - but not clever enough." Zelena grabs her stomach. "Come now. You wouldn't attack a mother-to-be, would you?"

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Merida asks. "I'm not going back to your dungeon if that's what you're thinking."

"You really think I'd come all the way to this wretched place just to drag you back to Camelot?" Arthur scoffs.

"We're here for something else, dear - your father's helm." Zelena reveals.

"You, the witch - why does everybody want that bloody helmet?" Merida asks, frustrated.

"It's the only way I'll ever save my kingdom." Arthur tells her.

"So had the witch threatened to turn your people into bears, too?"

Arthur smiles, clearly amused, coming to the realization. "You don't even know what the helm does, do you?" Merida is silent, answering his question. "It has the power to make other men fight your battles, however dangerous they may be."

"Are you lying?" Merida asks, shakily, looking over at Mulan. "That can't be."

"It is." Arthur confirms. "And it's the only way I'll ever get my knights to stand up to Merlin and the Dark One."

"No." Merlin shakes her head, upset. "My dad would never use magic to force people to fight for him."

"Aw, apparently, Daddy Dearest wasn't the great king that you thought he was." Zelena taunts.

"Back off." Mulan warns the villains. Arthur draws his sword as well. "We need that helm to stop the witch from cursing this land.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to find some other way to do that." Arthur says, pointing his sword at them.

"And who will even notice?" Zelena wonders. "These people are practically animals already."

"Even if we wanted to give it to you, we can't. We don't have it." Mulan says.

"Perhaps you don't, but we will." Zelena uses her magic to take Merida's bow.

Merida rushes forward, desperate to get her bow back. "That belonged to my father!"

Mulan quickly stops Merida from going closer. "I know." Zelena reveals. "And with a simple locator spell, it'll lead us to another one of his possessions - the helm."

"No." Merida continues to fight against Mulan. "But that bow was the last thing he ever gave me."

"Ooh." Zelena frowns, not caring. "Then you'll have to console yourself with memories and the knowledge of what a terrible ruler he turned out to be." She grimaces, laughing. "Ta-ta." She waves her hand, teleporting Arthur and herself away.

Merida rushes back to the horses, followed by Mulan.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Merida asks. "Home."

"Well, don't. There's no need." Mulan tells her. "They may have your bow, but we have this." She holds up the cloth. "We'll find that helm first."

"Oh, you don't get it, do you? It's not about how we find the helm - it's about what the helm's magic does."

"Why does that matter?"

"Well, 'cause now I understand what the witch meant when she said my dad couldn't lead." Merida explains. "If he can't do it without magic, how can I?"

"Merida - " Mulan attempts to comfort her friend.

"No." But Merida refuses to listen. "My father used dark magic to lead innocent men to their deaths, and he paid the price for it. He died, too. I'm not gonna make the rest of the kingdom suffer just to prove I could do what he couldn't."

Mulan watches as Merida jumps on the back of one of the horses. "So you're gonna let the witch curse DunBroch?"

"No, I'm gonna do what I should've from the start - tell MacIntosh and the rest of the lords I can't find the helm, give them enough time to get it before the witch turns us all into bears."

"Those lords can't even find the pointy end of their spear."

"Well, they still stand a better chance that I ever will." Merida argues.

Mulan grabs the horses reigns, refusing to let Merida go. "You cannot give up like this!"

"Why not? You have. Or is there another reason you're out here working for the highest bidder?"

Unable to answer, a saddened Mulan watches as Merida rides away on her horse. 

* * *

Mulan, after traveling back, ties her horse reigns onto a wooden pole and places Fergus' killer's cloak into her pocket before heading into the witch's cottage.

"Alright, Witch, show me who this cloak belongs to." She says quietly to herself. Mulan draws her sword and slowly approaches the door, noticing the lock is broken. She opens it and walks inside, looking around. Everything is quiet - until the growling that earlier approached Zelena and Arthur, comes out, growling at Mulan. It pounces towards Mulan, causing her to step back outside. She carefully watches as the wolf walks out. Mulan begins to smile, realizing something as she stares at the wolf. "You're not a wolf." The wolf jumps onto Mulan and pins her on the ground, but Mulan remains fearless of its' growls. "You just need a little help remembering who you are." Mulan suddenly kicks the cauldron, causing it spill over the wolf. The smoke soon dissipates from around the wolf, revealing its true nature - Red Riding Hood.

"Sorry about that." Red a.k.a Ruby says, breathing heavily from the transformation. "My name's Ruby, but my friends call me Red." 

* * *

Later that night, Mulan and Red, who is now wearing her red hood, are walking through the woods.

"How did you know I was a girl in wolf's clothing?" Red asks, curiously.

"You're not the first person I've met who a witch turned into an animal." Mulan explains.

"Yeah, well, wolfing out is kind of my thing. But the witch found a way to put me under her thrall." Red lets out a sigh, looking quizzically at the warrior. "Are you Mulan?"

"Yes." Mulan confirms, confused on how Red knows this. "Have we met?"

"No, but my friends told me about you."

"Phillip and Aurora?"

"Snow and Emma." Red reveals. "But I know Phillip and Aurora. I was in the other land with them. Last I saw, they're doing great. They were about to have a child." Mulan's silence causes Red to sense something is wrong. "Is everything okay?" She asks, looking over at Mulan's saddened face. "Did I say something?"

"No, I'm fine." Mulan assures her, firmly. "It's just I know how difficult it is traveling between realms. How did you end up back here?" 

* * *

Storybrooke / Months Ago...

During baby Neal's coronation party inside Granny's Diner, Red stands at the back of the diner smiling as she listens to David get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention just for a moment - " David calls out.

"It is our great joy to introduce you to our son - Prince Neal." Snow announces. Everyone applauds, except for Red, who seems upset. As she walks further into the back, Snow approaches her friend. "What is it?" She asks, folding her arms with a slight smile.

"What's what?" Red asks, acting dumbfounded by the question.

"Well, we just defeated the Wicked Witch and survived a time-travel adventure we didn't know we were a part of, and you're - what? The new bathroom attendant? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Red tries to assure her friend. But Snow simply stares, knowing she's lying. She's known Red for too long not to. "Okay." Red sighs. "Look, ever since we got back to Storybrooke, I feel like I haven't fit in." She admits. "And at first I thought it was because of the curse, but now that it's been broken, I - "

"Because you're the only one of your kind here." Snow realizes.

"Maybe." Red says, sadly. "I don't know. I - Yeah, probably. I just - I want to find more people like me. So, I've been helping Tiny work on his burnt-out fields, back when we thought we were gonna have to escape Zelena, and we haven't had much luck, but we did manage to grow this." Red shows Snow a single magic bean.

Snow nods, understanding. "You want to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Please don't try to stop me." Red begs. "I know you think I'm crazy."

But Snow brings her friend into a hug, surprising her. "I think you need to do what makes you happy."

Red sighs happily onto Snow's shoulder. "Really?"

Snow pulls away, keeping Red at arms length as she looks deeply into her eyes. "You are my friend. What else could I possibly want for you? It doesn't mean I'm not gonna miss you." She says, tearfully.

A tearful Red looks back lovingly at Snow. "Not as much as I'll miss you." 

* * *

DunBroch / Present...

"And did you find what you were looking for here?" Mulan asks.

"No." Red says, disheartened. "My pack, the others like me were gone. There's no trace of them. So I went to the witch for help."

"And that's when she turned you into her guard dog." Mulan realizes.

Red nods. "Thank you for freeing me."

"At least my visit helped someone."

"Why exactly were you there?" Red asks, curiously.

"I set a bad example for an old friend." Mulan tells her. "I wanted to find a way to make things right. I thought the witch might have some magic that would help us track down the man who killed my friend's father."

Red notices the piece of cloak Mulan has in her hands. "That belonged to him?" She points.

"Yes."

Red smiles. "You don't need magic to hunt the killer down." She says, confusing Mulan. "Come on. Let's go help your friend." 

* * *

Back at the DunBroch Castle, Merida is sitting beside her mother, holding her crown with a glum face.

"You can't seriously be considering giving the crown to him?" Queen Elinor asks in shock.

"It's the only way to ensure we won't all end up under the witch's curse." Merida tells her as she looks over at Lord MacIntosh, who is standing with a smug look upon his face.

"I think I'd rather be a bear again than to bow down to Clan MacIntosh." Elinor exasperates.

"Mom." Merida quiets her mother. "If you can find the helm before the witch's deadline the crown is yours." She tells him.

"Don't hand it over just yet." Mulan says, walking into the room with Red. Merida and her mother stand, surprised to see the warrior again. "You were right, Merida. I gave up, and I was wrong. But so were you. We're gonna find the knight that ran Fergus through."

"How?"

"I brought a friend." Mulan says, looking at Red.

"I'm gonna sniff him out." Red tells Merida as she holds the piece of cloak in her hand. 

* * *

At the Shores of DunBroch, King Arthur and Zelena stand.

"Are you certain the helm's here?" Arthur asks, angrily.

Zelena looks up at the bow she is holding. "Well, this is where Daddy DunBroch's bow says it is." Using her magic, Zelena lifts the helm from the water, bringing it towards Arthur with a smile. "When will you learn to stop doubting me, dear?"

But before Arthur can take hold of the helm, an arrow flies by, knocking it to the ground. "That doesn't belong to you." Merida claims.

Arthur grabs his sword, infuriated. "Oh, you don't know when to give up."

Merida begins to approach with Red following behind. "Where is he?" She asks. "Where's the man who killed my dad?"

"That's him." Red nods at Arthur. "He killed Fergus. His scent is all over this cloak." She says, shocking Merida.

"You. You're the one."

"I led my knights on a quest to find the missing piece of Excalibur." Arthur explains. "We heard rumor of magic in these lands, so I landed here in the hopes I could finally complete my sword."

An angry Merida draws her sword. "So it's true. You killed my father." She starts to charge him, but Mulan quickly stops her.

Arthur steps forward, pointing his own sword at her. "A knight does what he must on the battlefield." He says, defending himself.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Mulan tells Merida.

"She isn't the only one." Zelena adds.

"This isn't about revenge." Mulan continues, ignoring the Wicked Witch. "This is about you finding the helm and saving your people."

Merida looks on confused. "But he - If you're the one who killed my dad, why don't you have the helm? I saw you take it off him with my own eyes."

"'Cause the helm Fergus was wearing when he died wasn't enchanted." Arthur tells her.

"What?"

"It was a piece of iron polished to a shine. When I put it on to rally my men, it didn't do anything. We lost the battle."

"Dad must've thrown the helm he got from the witch into the sea before the battle began." Merida realizes.

"And you know what this means, right?" Mulan smiles.

"He didn't use magic to lead the troops into battle. They followed him because they believed in him."

Zelena rolls her eyes, having heard enough. "Oh, as touching as this family drama is, we need the helm." She reminds Arthur.

"And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to stop you from leaving DunBroch with it." Merida says, confidently staring down Arthur. "My people are counting on me."

"And so are mine." Arthur glares, menacingly. "I've already killed DunBroch's king. Now it looks like I'll have to kill its Queen."

The two immediately begin to battle, clashing each other's swords, continuously. "You have no idea of the dark path you sent me down." Merida claims, holding Arthur's sword back as their faces meet.

"Oh, I've been down plenty of my own. It's the burden of wearing a crown."

"I blamed myself for my dad's death, when I really should've blamed you." She pushes Arthur back, aiming their swords back at one another. "I'm not just gonna keep you from getting the helm. I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to him."

The two jump forward, clashing swords again, continuing their fight.

Zelena takes this opportunity to walk towards the helm, but Mulan jumps in her way, aiming her sword at the Wicked Witch. "Don't take another step. This isn't your battle."

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Zelena asks.

"You don't scare me." Mulan grins. Zelena creates a fireball in her head, only causing Mulan to ready her sword, preparing to deflect the magic. But before Zelena gets the chance to throw it, Red steps up and throws magical dust at Zelena, knocking her unconscious. "Sleeping powder. Clever."

"She used it on me." Red says. "How do you like it now, witch?"

"Hurry. It won't last long."

In the background, Merida and Arthur continue their fight for the helm. Their sword clash and their faces meet again. "I need that helm to get Excalibur and fulfill my destiny as Camelot's King!" He exclaims desperately and furiously. He roars loudly, pushing Merida away. They both point their swords at one another, glancing down at the helm on the ground. "Reach for it, and I will cut you down just like your father."

"Make another move - " Lord MacIntosh suddenly yells from behind the king, aiming his bow and arrow with Lord MacGuffin and Lord Dingwall at his sides. " - and you'll look like a porcupine."

"This time, one of those arrows is bound to hit more than just your cloak." Merida threatens.

Arthur looks around, realizing he is losing this battle. He panics, unable to find Zelena. "Oh, where's that bloody witch when I need her!?"

"She's sleeping on the job." Mulan answers, walking up with Zelena at sword point with the help of Red. "Even your magic can't stop all these arrows."

"Seems we need to find some other means of retrieving Excalibur."

"Yes." Zelena slurs. "But perhaps that's a discussion best had in Camelot." She then teleports Arthur and herself away in green smoke.

Once the villains are gone, Merida quickly places her sword back into her sheath and retrieves the helm. "Thank you." She says to MacIntosh and the clans. "All of you. I wouldn't have the helm if it wasn't for you."

"We wouldn't let our Queen fall." MacIntosh states before kneeling down and bowing before her, along with the others.

"After all this, you still want me to be your queen?"

MacIntosh and the others stand back up. "You were willing to give up your crown for the good of the kingdom, give up your life to get that helm." He explains. "I only ever saw one person make a sacrifice like that, and it was your father. If you're not fit to lead the clans, no one is."

This causes a tearful smile to Merida's face. 

* * *

Back at the castle, Merida is sitting on her throne before her subjects.

"Presenting Queen Merida of DunBroch, leader of the clans, protector of the highlands, and my daughter." Queen Elinor announces proudly while the crowd lets out a loud cheer.

Suddenly, the doors open and the witch enters. "You're early." Merida comments.

"The sun's nearly set." The witch tells her. Red begins to move angrily towards the witch, but Mulan holds her back. "Unless you want to rule over a kingdom of bears, you better have me helm."

"Oh, I have it - " Merida grabs the helm, standing up. " - but I'm not gonna hand it over to you. I'm going to destroy it." She says, looking at Mulan who gives her a nod.

"Are you sure that's wise, dear?"

"Merida?" Queen Elinor questions.

"I know what I'm doing, Mother." Merida assures her. "No one should have the power to lead people into a fight they don't believe in. I'll find a way to stop your curse, but I am not going to be bullied into giving this back."

The witch chuckles. "I was hoping you'd say that." She says, confusing everyone.

"What, now?"

"This was never about the helm, dear. This was about you."

"You mean this was all a test?" Merida asks.

"King Fergus came to me asking for magic to ensure the future of his kingdom, and that's exactly what I gave him." The witch smiles.

"Getting the helm back made me understand what it takes to rule."

Queen Elinor glares at the witch, annoyed by her antics. "Your magic's never very direct, is it?"

"It gets the job done." The witch shrugs. "I pride myself on satisfied customers."

Merida raises her brows. "Are we done, then?" She asks.

"Not quite. I wouldn't have come to a coronation without a gift."

"It's not another carving of a bear, is it?"

"Better. There's one person who could not be here today to see you crowned."

A shocked Merida hands the helm over to her mother before approaching the witch. "My dad." The witch hands her a canteen "What's that?"

"Magical ale. You know the legend of Seonaidth, don't you, dear?" The witch asks.

"Aye. Is it true?"

"Indeed. One cup of this can summon the spirit of anyone who's passed to the Underworld."

Merida begins to become emotional, realizing what she can do if she drinks the ale. "You mean I can talk to my dad?" The witch simply hands over the ale, nodding. "Thank you." Merida says, appreciatively.

The witch proceeds to turn around and walk away. "Long live, Queen Merida!" MacIntosh shouts, causing the crowd to cheer. 

* * *

Over at King Fergus' grave later that day, Merida is there with Mulan and Red.

"Thank you." She says to them both. "If it weren't for the two of you, I'd have let my whole kingdom down."

"And if it weren't for you, I'd still be shaking down thugs in a tavern." Mulan tells her.

"And I'd still be licking my chops in that witch's cottage." Red adds making the other two chuckle.

Mulan takes out the pouch of gold Merida had given her when they first met up. "Here. It wouldn't be honorable for me to keep this."

"Does this mean I can finally ask what happened before I found you?" Merida asks.

Mulan lets out a heavy sigh. "Well, if you must know, I was trying to get over a broken heart. I waited too long to tell someone how I felt about them. And when I finally worked up the courage, it was too late."

"I'm sorry, Mulan."

"You know, I might not be the best person to ask for dating advice." Red chuckles lightly. "I kind of ate the only boyfriend I've ever had."

"Yes, I think that disqualifies you." Mulan scowls.

"But maybe I can help." Red offers. "Come with me. It might do you some good."

"Searching for werewolves?"

"It's better than wallowing in self-pity."

"I don't wallow." Mulan argues. Merida scoffs, amused. She quickly looks away when Mulan glares at her.

"Look, maybe helping someone else find their path will help you with yours." Red continues.

Mulan smiles softly at her new friend and nods. "Thank you."

"Well, good luck." Merida tells them, before giving them both hugs. The two then walk off together, leaving Merida alone at her father's grave. She grabs the magical ale from off her shoulders and looks apprehensively at the grave. "Here it goes." She lets out a breath before sprinkling some of the magic ale over King Fergus' grave. But when nothing happens she sprinkles a bit more.

"Don't waste that!" Her father's voice suddenly scolds from behind, startling his daughter. "It's good ale."

Merida stares at her dad in disbelief. "Dad." She says with shaky breath.

"Merida - " He says, looking proudly at his daughter. " - you did it. You became Queen."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I lost faith in you." She admits, disheartened. "I thought you used the enchanted helm to lead your troops into battle."

"It's alright." Fergus assures her. "I lost faith in meself when I went to the witch for that helm."

"Why didn't you use it? What made you change your mind?"

"You did - " He reveals. " - the night before the battle. After I spoke to you, I realized if I wanted to show you what it took to be a leader, I couldn't use magic to do it."

"Aye." Merida agrees. "You showed me what a true leader is. And I will never forget that. I just want to make you proud, Dad."

"You already have."

Merida brings herself into her father's arm and hugs him close, crying into his shoulder. "I wish you were still here."

"Me, too."

But as she holds her father, the effects of the ale start to wear off and Fergus' spirit glows blue before fully vanishing. "Dad - " She whispers with tears streaming down her face. " - I love you."

Merida, however, doesn't stay sad for long as she stares at her father's grave, remembering the man who put him there. A look of rage fills her face as she turns around. "Arthur, you have no idea what's coming for you." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Still immobilized by the squid ink, Emma looks back and forth at the Wicked Witch and, the new Dark One, her sister, Avia Swan.

"Get on with it." Zelena impatiently urges Avia, who is glaring furiously at her sister as she slowly approaches. "That squid ink's going to wear off soon."

"Avia, please." Emma begs. "What are you doing?"

"You took my memories, Emma." Avia tells her. "You tried to stop me from knowing the truth. You took what was inside of me and just put it back as if everything was just going to be okay this time. And now I'm going to return the favor." She lifts up the dreamcatcher which used to contain her memories and uses her new magic to pull thoughts from her sister's head.

Zelena giggles at this. "By the look on your face - " She says to Emma. " - it would appear someone needs restraining." She then places the cuff that used to be around her wrist onto Emma's. "There. No more magic for you. Now, I assume given my helpfulness, you'll allow me to go about my business undeterred."

"For almost killing me...twice?" Avia glares at the Wicked Witch before looking back at Emma. "Sure. As long as you don't get in my way, I won't get in yours. Try killing me a third time and, well - " Avia smirks, menacingly.

Zelena smiles. "I do like this new you. So, no need. But, first, tell me, how does it feel to be a Dark One?"

With an eerie smile on her face, Avia continues to look at Emma. "It feels like who I was always meant to be." She says, sending chills down Emma's body. 

* * *

Back in the Enchanted Forest / Missing Six Weeks...

Avia's eyes open as she lays in the Dark One's vault, surrounded by nothing. She slowly gets to her feet and soon enough tendrils of darkness wrap around her ankles, swarming their way up her entire body and making it so she is trapped inside a vortex of inky blackness just like she was supposed to be before Emma took her place.

Avia begins to let out a curling scream as he goes through her transformation. Memories of her past begin to run through her mind. Her many trips to the hospital when she was younger, the doctors, and foster parents who abused her. Memories of her time with Ingrid and being placed in the middle of the road in front of a moving car. Memories of finding her parents, and being sent to Neverland where Pan took her heart. Being brought back to Storybrooke only to be sent away and lose a year of memories. To coming back and having the Wicked Witch attempt to drain her blood for her magic, and then have Rumplestiltskin kill her for her magic for his own personal gain.

The inky blackness fills the Vault of the Dark One and withers around in the lid before, finally, a dark figure begins to rise. The darkness then drips away to reveal its newest Dark One: Avia Swan.

Her long black, slick straight hair falls down the dark gray cloak she is wearing, and under her hood she opens her eyes to first thing she sees.

"Hi." The vision Rumplestiltskin crouches down, slightly, and gives Avia a small wave.

Avia looks on in annoyance. "Rumplestiltskin." With her anger quickly rising, Avia lets out a loud yell and attempts to run at the imp, only for Rumplestiltskin to disappear and reappear on the other side of the vault.

"That's not gonna work. I'm not out here. I'm in there." He points to his head. "I am your guide - the voice in your head."

"Save it." Avia turns, glaring furiously. "I know who you are. You were inside Emma's head, too. All the Dark Ones are in my head." She scowls as she walks around the forest. "But it doesn't matter because I won't listen to you."

"What if I told you that together, I could get you the one thing you've wanted for years?" This intrigues Avia, causing her to stop and listen. "Your revenge." He giggles. "That's right. I saw what you saw, dearie. I saw your pain. And I can ease it. Stick with me and you will finally do what you never could before."

"And what's that?"

"Why, kill your family, of course." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"Emma!" Snow yells for her daughter as she, David, Killian, and Regina run up the porch.

"I'll check the basement." David tells them.

"I'll get the upstairs." Regina says as they walk into the house.

"Emma!" Snow shouts. "Emma!" But as David runs to the basement and Regina runs upstairs, Snow sees her daughter laying on the couch. "Emma." She says, softly, walking towards her. Killian turns and follows Snow. "Hey." She crouches down in front of her daughter.

"What happened?" Killian asks.

But Emma is silent, just looking brokenhearted at her mother and boyfriend. 

* * *

"You turned Avia into the Dark One?" Regina exclaims.

"It was the only way to save her." Emma glumly replies now sitting up with Regina and Snow around her.

"And you didn't think of the consequences to everyone else?"

Snow sits down, clearly unable to find the words knowing that, now, both her daughters are the Dark One. "I couldn't just let her die. She's my sister, Regina."

"Yes, I know." Regina sighs. "But now we have a bigger problem."

"I know." Emma agrees. "I didn't think any of this would happen. I was trying to get rid of the darkness for good. You can't tell me that after everything Zelena's done to you, your life would be easier if she was gone. I was doing you a favor."

"Emma." Snow interrupts. "This is premeditated murder. We are your parents. We would have helped you figure out a way to save Avia."

"And risk losing someone else?" Emma questions. "You may not remember, but I saw the way you and Dad looked when Avia was lying on the floor of the diner back in Camelot, dying. After everything that we have been through, I was not going to watch my sister die. I did what I had to do. I couldn't let her or you, for that matter, know that what I tried desperately to protect her from, I simply put back into her." Snow sighs, knowing she can't argue with her daughter because she may have done the same if she was in Emma's position. "I thought the best way to control the darkness was to isolate myself." Snow narrows her eyes, disapprovingly, at her daughter. "But when I did that, there was no one around to give me hope or - " She looks at Regina. " - tell me when I was being stupid!"

"Fine." Regina scowls. "You're being stupid. So stop it." She orders. "Right now, we have to clean up this mess."

"No, we don't." Snow disagrees. "Give us back our memories. Your dreamcatchers - Regina can access them, can't she? We can piece together Avia's plan and stop her."

"I'm afraid not." David says, walking into the room with Killian.

"Dreamcatchers you said were in the shed - " Killian says to Emma. " - they're gone."

"What the hell is your other dark daughter up to?" Regina asks, angrily. 

* * *

David and Snow run frantically into their apartment.

"Avia!?" Snow shouts. "Avia!?"

"I'll go check her bedroom." David starts for the stairs.

"No need." Avia surprises her parents by stepping out from their bedroom.

"Avia!" Snow exclaims. Her daughter's new appearance shocks her. In her small, petite stature, Avia is wearing a white shirt with a black bomber jacket over it, along with black leggings, and black combat boots. Her once long and wavy brown hair is now slick straight and black, hanging around her face.

"Avia, we know what happened." David says quickly, holding up his hands to his daughter. "We know what Emma did. But you have to understand that she was just trying to save you."

Avia smirks, shrugging. "Of course she was. That's all she does anyway, right, save me? Cause I'm just such a handful, I need saving."

"Avia, no." Snow gasps, lightly. "You are not. You - "

"It doesn't matter anymore." Avia interrupts. "Because now I am what I was always meant to be - "

"Avia, you are not meant to be - "

" - what you made me to be?" Avia interrupts her father coldly, with raised brows. David and Snow look at one another with worry. "Emma fought so hard all my life to keep the darkness out of me, but - " Avia smirks as she sits down on the stool by the counter. " - I guess she just isn't as strong as we thought she was."

"Avia, we can figure out a way to get the darkness out of you." Snow tries to assure her daughter. "I know what your father and I did, but I thought we were past that. I thought you understood what we were doing."

"Of course - " Avia smiles, eerily. " - Mother. You were trying to save Emma from darkness and, instead, put it inside of me. Trust me, I get it. And, sadly, for you, you failed. Because not only do you have one dark daughter, you have two. Parents of the year."

"Okay. Avia, listen to us. We are still - "

Avia, with her magic, makes Excalibur appear in her hand. " - my parents?" She interrupts her father. "Of course you are." She laughs. "Parents who really suck at their job."

Snow looks surprised to see Excalibur. "Avia, what are you doing with Excalibur?"

Avia traces her finger over the sword. "Oh, you know, making sure no one - " She narrows her eyes up at her parents. " - can control me anymore. Putting me, finally, in control of everything and - " She chuckles, evilly. " - everyone. Bye, for now, heroes." 

* * *

"Why wipe my memory if she was going to announce her plan of being in control anyway?" Emma wonders as she stands inside Regina's office with the others.

"There must be more to it." Killian assumes.

"What about Merlin's message?" David asks.

"He said this 'Nimue' is the key to stopping the Dark One." Snow remembers.

"Nimue was Merlin's true love." Emma tells them.

"And she was also the first Dark One." Rumple adds.

"I know. How do we find out more about her?"

"Start your search with the Dark One Chronicles. There are many texts that can help us."

"As much as I appreciate devotion to scholarship, there is an easier way." Emma says, narrowing her eyes down at Rumple. "I am still a Dark One." She looks over at her parents. "I can protect you. You just have to take off the cuff." David and Snow exchange looks, along with Killian, Regina, Rumple, and Belle. "You don't trust me." Emma realizes. "Killian!" Killian sighs, wanting more than to help her.

"It's not that, Emma." Snow tries to tell her as she looks at her husband. "It's just - "

"We are still your parents." David tells her. "And we are Avia's. We have to do what is right for both of you, and we can figure out a way to save Avia without using dark magic."

"So, it's true." They all turn to find Nick and Karley walking into the room.

"Avia is really a Dark One." Karley finishes, dismayed.

Regina gives her children a sympathetic look. "Yes." She confirms.

"And for me to protect all of you, I need you to take off this cuff." Emma says, firmly. "It's the only way to figure it all out."

"No." Karley quickly refuses. "You lied to all of us - about Avia, about everything."

"Why should we trust you now?" Nick wonders.

"I thought you would be the one person who would understand." Emma says, slightly surprised by Nick's attitude towards her.

"And I thought you were the one person we could all trust - who Avia could trust. Now she's the Dark One because of you."

"I saved her."

"Maybe. But you changed her into the one thing she never wanted to be. The one thing she tried hard to conceal. The one thing you took away from her, only to put back in." He claims, disgusted.

"You sound just like Avia."

"Because as much as you think you know Avia, we know her, too." Karley says, confidently. "And we know she would have trusted that you would have found another way to save her."

Nick turns away from a hurt Emma and looks at the group. "Do we know what she's after?"

"Sadly - " Regina sighs, glancing at the Charmings. " - it's who."

Karley and Nick furrow their brows in confusion. "Unfortunately, what happened before Emma was born started this - put the darkness into Avia the moment she was conceived." Killian explains.

David sighs, placing his hands on his sullen wife's shoulders. "Now she needs us to finish it."

"We should really get to the library." Belle tells them. "We've got a lot to do."

"I have a stop to make first." Regina tells them as they all stand to leave. "I'll meet you there."

"Let me guess - " Emma says, desolately. " - I'm not invited."

"Emma - we love you." Snow assures her daughter.

"You don't trust me."

"We don't trust the darkness." David corrects her. "Stay here and let us save you - and Avia."

With Emma's back turned towards them as they each walk out of the room, Killian walks up behind her. "I can stay with you." He offers.

"No." Emma says, struggling to keep it together. "Do what I couldn't do. Save my sister."

With a slight nod, Killian looks sadly at his true love before following the group out. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Missing Six Weeks...

At the Vault of the Dark One, Merlin is bending over, placing his hand over the closed vault.

"There's nothing we can do." He says to Snow, David, Regina, Lancelot, and Killian. "It's too late. The vault has already forged Avia as its new Dark One."

Snow notices some tracks on the ground. "She went this way." She says, as she and the others follow the tracks. But it's not long until the tracks stop. "And then the tracks disappear."

"We should split up." David suggests. "Search the woods."

"She's a Dark One." Regina reminds them. "She can transport herself anywhere. So can Emma."

"She's our daughter, Regina." David argues. "So we have to start looking somewhere. Dark One or not, she's still fifteen. She's a child!

"There's no time." Merlin tells them. "Of all the paths I foresaw for your daughter, I'm afraid that this was the darkest."

David shakes his head, refusing to believe it. "Emma was not destined to turn Avia dark. We may have made a mistake in our past, but Avia forgave us. Emma stopped the darkness from getting into Avia the first time. We watched as light magic became fully inside of our daughter."

"And in my vision I also foresaw the sisters against each other."

"No. Emma would never hurt Avia." Snow says in frustration.

Merlin sighs, discontent. "Exactly." This only causes more worry to Snow and David. "We should return to Granny's. Even without my magic, I still have enough ingredients to make preparations."

"I don't care how bad things got - Avia, nor Emma, would hurt us." David tells him.

"Maybe. But this new Dark One - "

"Our daughter." Snow corrects him.

"It's time to face that both your daughters are the Dark One, love." Killian says, calmly, to Snow. "And both very powerful."

"And we need as many allies as we can get." Merlin adds.

"Lancelot, your mother's the Lady of the Lake, could she help us?" Snow wonders.

"Perhaps." Lancelot says.

"Perhaps?" David questions, feeling defeated by his answer.

"Lancelot, you should go." Merlin tells him. "She does have great power. The lake is but a two-day journey from here. It's worth a try."

Snow nods, glad to see Merlin agrees. "And if I don't make it in time?" Lancelot asks.

"Well, then you get to spend your last moments with your mother."

Lancelot grins slightly before walking off and Merlin, Regina, and Killian make their way back to the diner. Snow looks at her despondent husband. "We were so close, Snow. We had finally got the darkness out of Avia, and Emma was seconds away from destroying the darkness in her and ending this."

Snow scowls at David. "And Avia would have been dead." She reminds him. "She chose her sister, David. Like she's done her entire life. What we trusted her to do the second you placed them in that wardrobe. You can't tell me if either one of us were in either one of their positions, we wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Of course we would have!" David exclaims. "We just - We almost had them, Snow. We almost had them - free of all darkness."

"And we will get there, David." She says, firmly. "We will save our daughters. That is what our family does. So have some faith in them." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Avia is making her way through the woods and getting her cloak caught in various branches as she does so.

"What the hell am I wearing?" She asks herself. "Why do Dark Ones dress like monks?" Avia uses her magic to change her outfit to her somewhat normal, yet, dark attire.

"Yes, much better." The vision of Rumplestiltskin commends.

"Leave me alone!" Avia stomps her way through him, causing him to disappear.

Rumplestiltskin reappears near a tree Avia walks passed. "Try to ignore me. Bet you can't."

"Say all you want to me." Avia exclaims. "I know you're lying. There's no way that I can get my revenge. Not with Emma on their side."

"Well, that's where we come in, dearie. Might I suggest a Dark Curse?"

"And crush the heart of the one I love most to enact it?" Avia questions. "I won't kill my sister."

"Yeah, but there's always a loophole."

But before the vision of Rumplestiltskin can go on, Emma runs up. "Avia! It worked!" She exclaims, now wearing her new Dark One attire. "You're alive."

"Thanks to you." Avia glares, confusing Emma. "You spent fifteen years keeping me away from darkness, only to put it inside of me yourself! Thanks a lot, sis! You saved me... again!" She shouts, sarcastically.

"Binding you to Excalibur was the only way to save you." Emma explains.

"Right, Excalibur. And where is my new sword?"

"I don't know. It disappeared right after you did."

The vision of Rumplestiltskin bends down slightly to Avia's ear, smirking at Emma. "Isn't that convenient?" He asks, sarcastically.

"How long has he been with you?" Emma asks, noticing Rumplestiltskin.

"You can still see him?" Avia asks, a bit surprised.

"Sadly, yes." Rumplestiltskin, himself, confirms. "I mean, she's still a Dark One. No matter how ineffectual she may be."

"Don't listen to him." Emma pleads. "He's not real. But I am." Emma grabs onto Avia's hands. "I'm right here. Look at me." Avia slowly lifts her dark green eyes up to Emma. "This all means nothing, Avs. You do not have to embrace it. Neither one of us do. We are still sisters. We are still family. And we still have people who love us. We can live our normal lives back in Storybrooke."

"It's what I've always wanted." Avia whispers.

"Avia. Look." Avia turns seeing that the vision of Rumplestiltskin disappeared.

"He's gone."

"Hey. We can do this." Emma assures her. "Swans sisters never give up, remember? We can get the darkness out of both of us for good."

"How?"

"By doing what I just did with you. By going to those we love." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

The Wicked Witch bursts into Storybrooke General Hospital, causing Nurse Ratched to look up from her desk.

"You!" She exclaims. "The Mayor told me explicitly not to let you through."

"Well, then, you're just doing your job." Zelena says, waving her hand, using her magic to knock the nurse unconscious. "Poorly, but you're doing it. Kudos to you." She continues making her way down the hall towards the maternity ward.

"Not so fast, sis."

Zelena turns to find Regina standing against the wall with a small grin upon her face. "Sister, dear. Thank you so much for looking after my bundle of joy while I was off being kidnapped." She says, sarcastically. "But I've come to take her back now. Bye." Zelena begins to walk towards the ward.

"Good luck with that." Regina says, insincerely.

Zelena looks into the window, only to find that her newborn daughter is missing. Her face drops with devastation as she turns back to Regina. "Where's my daughter!?"

Regina chuckles. "Did you really think, after everything you've done, we wouldn't protect that child from you?"

"She is my child!" Zelena yells, tearing up.

"She's also Robin's. And you will never take her away from him."

"You just can't stand, that after a lifetime of you getting everything, it's finally my turn!"

"The only reason you have that baby is because you killed Marian and you deceived Robin in the most vile way imaginable." Regina points out, furiously.

Zelena scoffs, amused. "Is that a compliment?"

"This insanity has to stop."

"Agreed. But I don't think it can."

But Regina seems to think otherwise. "Actually, I think maybe it can." 

* * *

Back at Regina's, Merida is pointing an arrow firmly at Emma.

"You know, when Regina asked me to guard you, the last thing I wanted to do was be in the same room as you." Merida states, annoyed. Emma, who is lying on the couch, rolls her eyes. "Now that we're here, this isn't so bad."

"Put it down, Merida. We both know you're not going to shoot me." Emma says, calmly.

"Oh, won't I?" She questions. "After everything you've done to me. Fine. I'd say an arrow to the knee would do you right good." She smiles. "Maybe me, too."

As Merida aims her arrow at Emma's knee, Avia appears. "Don't worry, sis." Merida quickly turns around and fires her arrow at Avia, who catches it between her fingers with ease, causing Emma to sit up. She watches as Avia uses her magic to knock Merida out. "A broken knee is nothing on a broken heart, right, Em?" She looks around, amused. "Where are our heroes? I was expecting to find everyone deep diving into books trying to figure out how to stop me."

Emma stands up. "That's not why you're here. You're here because you miss this. You miss being apart of something."

Avia scoffs. "Apart of this?" She shakes her head. "Of course I always wanted to be apart of something - apart of a family. But, unfortunately, Mommy and Daddy sent us away so I couldn't have that."

Emma furrows her brows at this. "Avia, we have that now. We've had it for the last three years."

Avia frowns. "Did we, though? Because if I recall, we've just had villains constantly after us, succeeding in splitting us apart. Mom and Dad even went back to the Enchanted Forest to start a new family."

"You know that's not true." Emma argues. "You've always had me. You still have me."

"Do I? Because all I feel towards you is betrayal."

"You don't mean that."

"When you tethered me to Excalibur, you opened my eyes to who I am truly meant to be. And that caused me to see who everyone else is as well - liars. My life has never been about me. It's been about the - " Avia grimaces up at her big sister. " - Savior. And making sure I don't turn dark, or else I ruin everyone's lives. No one cared about me. Keeping me away from the darkness was all for selfish reasons."

"Avia, you know that's not true!" Emma exclaims.

"It doesn't matter because I'm free now." Avia shrugs. "And I no longer have the Savior or Snow White and Prince Charming holding me back. Because of what they did - now you all have to live with the consequences. For so long, I tried playing the respectful daughter - the princess. But many years before that I was hoping they were dead."

"Avia - whatever you are thinking of doing, it's not worth it. The darkness is using you." Emma tries to explain. "It doesn't care what you want. It only cares what it wants."

Avia looks coldly into Emma's eyes. "I don't care. As long as I get what I want, I don't care about the rest. And you of all people should understand that. You were there. They put you in that box, too!"

"I know, now, Avia, that everything they did, they did for the both of us for good reason. They protected us."

"Then where were they when we were getting beat on in foster homes? Where were they when we were starving and couldn't eat for days? Where were they when we were being touched and prodded on by doctors after leaving a foster home who had just touched us themselves? Where were they when I was raped!? Where were you!?" Avia yells out angrily, startling Emma. "Where is my second chance!?"

"You can have it - " Emma steps up to Avia attempting to take her hands. " - Avia - "

"No!" Avia pushes Emma away. "Finally I have the power to do what I've wanted for so long. You can't protect me anymore, Emma. I'm finally becoming who I was always meant to be - the Dark Orphan."

"You are not an orphan anymore, Avia! I thought we were passed this!?"

Avia smirks. "I'm tired of forgiving and letting go. It's time to hurt them like they've hurt me." She begins to back her way to the door. "I guess the prophecy was right. It looks like it really will be you and I at the end."

With that, Avia turns away and walks to the door, leaving Emma left crying. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Missing Six Weeks...

Emma pulls away from her hug with Avia and caresses her cheek softly, brushing away a tear. "Okay. I am going to go scout our path. You stay right here. I'll be right back."

Avia simply nods as Emma turns and walks away. But, suddenly, loud whispers begin to swarm her head. "What is that?" She groans.

"That's the sound of the dagger singing to the sword." The vision of Rumplestiltskin explains, appearing in front of her. "And if you can hear it, that means Excalibur is quite close."

"But Emma said it disappeared."

"Wake up, dearie!" Rumplestiltskin yells. "Your sister is lying. She has the sword."

"Why would she lie to me?" Avia questions. "Emma never lies to me."

"So she can continue to control you. Not that she needs Excalibur. She's quite good at doing that all on her own. She's always controlled her - " Rumplestiltskin smirks. " - little sister."

Avia glares defensively at the imp. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You!" Emma returns, seeing the vision of Rumplestiltskin. "Get out of here!"

"Oh, we were just talking about you." Rumplestiltskin smiles. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" He asks Avia.

"Ask me what?" The whisperings appear to have gotten louder inside Avia's head as she grimaces from the sounds. "Avia, what the hell's going on?"

"Emma, do you know where Excalibur is?" Avia asks.

"Avia - " Emma begins slowly, walking closer. " - Rumple is manipulating you. That's what he does." The vision of Rumplestiltskin disappears.

"Are you lying to me?" Avia begins to pant painfully from the whispers. "I can hear it calling to the dagger, Emma. Do you have Excalibur?" Emma stays silent. "Stop lying to me!" Avia yells.

"Yes." Emma reluctantly admits, appearing Excalibur magically into her hand.

"Did you use it on me?"

"What? No, of course not. I was never - "

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth?" Avia interrupts. "Are you afraid I was gonna ask you for it?" Emma narrows her eyes at her sister, guilty. "You never planned on giving it to me, did you?"

"Avia, I did it to protect you." Emma says, softly. "We have dealt with this before, and you told me you were not strong enough to resist the darkness."

"Which is why I told you in the first place not to turn me!" Avia yells. "But you did it anyway because you always do what YOU want! What I say never matters!"

"You were dying, Avia!"

"And you know what the worst part about all this is, Emma? When Mom wanted to use the dagger to stop you from crushing Merida's heart, I'm the one who convinced her that you needed to make that decision yourself because I believed in you - just like I always had! I've always believed in you. I always trusted you! But it seems that it's always been one-sided! You never believed in me. So, how am I supposed to fight the darkness now!?"

Emma grabs Avia's arm. "Avia - "

But Avia pushes her away. "Don't touch me."

Avia proceeds to poof herself away leaving Emma dismayed on where to go from there. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Regina is leading Zelena upstairs to Snow and David's apartment.

"Before we go in, let me remind you that you may have your powers back, but I've also got mine." Regina reminds her sister.

"What are we doing here?" Zelena wonders. "Because if it's more lectures about hope, decency, and redemption, I can save you the trouble - I've heard it all."

Regina rolls her eyes and opens the door, walking them inside to reveal Robin Hood holding the baby in his arms. "Zelena." Robin greets her.

"Did you miss me?" She asks, smugly. "Told you. Once you go green, you'll never go Queen."

Regina raises her hand in anger, ready to use her magic on Zelena, but Robin quickly stops her. "Regina - " She exhales sharply, pulling back. " - we talked about this." Robin says, softly.

"Oh, couples therapy?" Zelena asks, amused. "I should imagine you two need that now."

"Let me remind you of something." Regina says, furiously. "As wicked as you may think you are, you're not even in my league. I've spent so many years doing terrible, terrible things beyond your imagination. But you know how I turned it around?" She asks, growing softer. "Nicholas and Karley. It took having children - that unconditional love - it made me my best self. And I'm hoping that kind of love will do the same for you."

As Zelena stares silently at her sister, taking in her words, Robin steps forward with the baby. "Make no mistake, Zelena, we are never gonna be a family, the three of us." Zelena scoffs, amused by this. "But Regina and I have agreed you are her mother. So against our best instincts, we still have hope for you. So, you can visit with our child as long as one of us are present." Zelena stares longingly at her baby before Robin finally passes her over.

She turns away, looking lovingly at her newborn daughter in her arms. "There, there, my little green bean." She smiles, happily as the baby coos at her. "I'm your mommy." 

* * *

Over at the library, Belle, David, and Snow are sitting around a table looking through books while Killian walks the floor, studying another. With much frustration, David slams a book closed and grabs another while Nick walks by and drops another book on the table before proceeding to the shelves for another.

In another section of the library, Karley is looking through a bookshelf when Emma suddenly appears behind a wall. "Karley!" She whispers, getting the girl's attention.

Karley looks surprised to see her. "Emma. You escaped?" She scowls.

"And for good reason. I know how to figure this all out. I need your help. I need you to trust me." Emma pleads, desperately.

Karley rolls her eyes before glancing to where her brothers and the others are. "Yeah. But I don't. Not after what I seen you do to Oliver and Avia."

"I know, I know, and I heard you." Emma glances slightly at the others before looking back at Karley. "I heard all of you. I really heard you. I'm not asking you to remove my cuff."

"Then how are you gonna do it without magic?"

"I'm gonna do it with the help of you." She glances at Nick, who has his back turned to them. "I would ask Nick, too, but he is far too weak when it comes to Avia. I can't risk it. You are the strong one. Avia listens to you. And you're not afraid to say how it is. Right now, I believe you're the only one, besides Regina, who can help me."

"Then why not ask my mom?" Karley asks.

"Because your mom is apparently busy with other things. Wicked Witch things to be exact. I need you, Karley. Avia stole the dreamcatchers. She took my memories, too, which means I must know something." Emma explains. "If we can get it back, I can help everyone. And you know how to get around places without being noticed. It's your specialty, right?" Emma smirks.

Karley sighs, shrugging. "I guess I have been able to move myself around without being noticed. Yeah." She looks at the others who are still buried in the books before looking back at Emma. "You'll need a locator spell. There's one in Rumplestiltskin's shop. All I'll need is the stuff you used to make the dreamcatchers. It will take us to the others."

"So, you will help me?" Emma asks, happily.

"I just want my friend back, Emma."

Emma nods, understanding. "And I just want my sister back. Thank you, Karley."

Karley simply nods before the two of them begin to head out of the library. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Missing Six Weeks...

"Avia?" Emma calls out as she walks through the field where she rescued her sister from death. "Avia?" Emma lets out a heavy sigh, regretting what she'll have to do. She finally forces the broken Excalibur to appear in her hand with magic. "Dark One, I summon thee." She says, forcing the new Dark One to appear at her side. With cold, dark eyes, Avia stares stoically at her sister. "I'm sorry." Emma quickly apologizes. "I didn't know how else to get you here."

"You could have given me a choice for the first time in your life." Avia tells her.

"We need to talk about this."

"Do you have any idea how it feels to not be in control of yourself?" Avia asks, annoyed. "Dark One, or not, I am never in control of my life! First our parents, then foster homes, then Peter Pan, then the Wicked Witch, and now a freakin' sword that is being wielded by you! It's always you, Emma!"

"I know exactly how it feels!" Emma shouts. "I was there, too, remember! I was being controlled, too! Our parents, fosters homes, social workers, CURSES! I understand how it feels, Avia! But I was about to lose you to the darkness."

"It doesn't matter, Emma." Avia turns and begins to walk away.

"Avia, wait!" And because of Excalibur in her hand, Avia has no choice by to stop. "Ugh! I didn't mean to do that."

Avia faces her sister with fury in her eyes. "You never do! And that's my point, Emma!"

"That's not why I called you here! I called you here because I do believe in you! I do trust you to control your own fate!" Emma steps closer to Avia, holding out Excalibur to her. "It's yours if you want it." Avia slowly grabs the sword. "We are going to get the darkness out of both of us. We are going to do it together. I don't care what the prophecy says. The only way we will face the end is if we are standing side by side, together, as heroes - not as villains." Avia places the sword into her sheath. "I promise you, kid, I will never try to control you again." Emma holds out her hand, taking Avia's. "I love you." Avia furrows her brows, dismayed. "What?" Emma asks.

"It's just - I almost forgot what that feels like." Avia admits.

Emma nods, and pulls Avia into her, hugging her close. "That's the darkness." She whispers into her sister's hair. "But don't worry. I'll never let you forget." 

* * *

While they stand outside the diner, Regina, Killian, David, and Snow notice Emma and Avia approaching.

"There you are!" Regina exclaims. But their faces fall at their sudden new dark attire. "We've looked everywhere for you."

Emma walks up, holding Avia's hand. "Emma, what happened to you?" Killian wonders.

"Avia, are you okay?" Snow worries as she steps up to her daughters. But Avia steps back, confusing her parents. "Avia - "

"We're okay." Emma interrupts. She gently shakes her sister's hand. "For now. It looks worse than it is."

"Are you sure?" Regina asks.

"Where's Merlin?" Avia asks, impatiently.

"He's inside." David answers as they all continue to stare baffled by the new Dark Ones.

"Then let's do this." Avia walks away, passing her parents, who stare after her.

"Emma - " Snow worries, looking at her oldest.

Emma holds her hand up. "She'll be okay once we get the darkness out of us. I promise." 

* * *

Inside the back room of the diner, Merlin is hunched over a cauldron, recording a message that they find later from the Crimson Crown.

"If you're receiving this message, then things are worse than I feared." He says. "There is only one person that can help you defeat the Dark One now. Her name is Nimue. If you want to destroy the darkness, then you must - " He stops talking when he hears the door of the diner open behind him, watching as Avia enters. "The Dark One's found me already." He tells the cauldron as Avia uses her magic to lock the door.

"Heard you're preparing for something pretty bad." Avia says, coldly, as she walks towards the back. "Well, here I am."

Merlin steps out of the back room, facing Avia who immediately shoves her hand into Merlin's chest, pulling out his enchanted heart. "Careful, dearie." The vision of Rumplestiltskin appears to warn her. "That's the oldest heart in all the realms. Let's cut it open and count the rings." He giggles.

"You're too late." A weakened Merlin tells them both. "I've already left a message for the others."

"Well, they can't stop me." Avia shrugs as she studies the Sorcerer's heart in her hand. "Not while I have this at least." She points to Excalibur at her side.

"Excalibur." Merlin exasperates. "What do you want?"

"My revenge. But to get that, I need to get back to Storybrooke." Avia tells him. "I can't get my revenge if everyone isn't there to watch." She grins.

"Do you want to cast a curse? It's not possible. Not without crushing the heart of the thing you love most."

"Which is why I am not going to crush it." The vision of Rumplestiltskin says. "But someone else will - someone who might actually have feelings for you, dearie. And that's not me."

The vision of Rumplestiltskin then transforms into Nimue - the first Dark One and also Merlin's true love. "But it is me."

Merlin appears dumbfounded by this. "Nimue."

"Remember? I am all Dark Ones." She says, approaching him. "It's romantic, isn't it? After all that's happened between us, you're still the thing I love most. And I do love you. I always have."

"But you're not really here."

"But she is." Avia says, amused. "She lives in all Dark Ones. So when I crush your heart, so will she." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

With a glowing ring of dreamcatcher materials, Karley and Emma step out of the clock tower's lift, looking up at all the dreamcatchers Emma had made.

"This is it." Karley tells her. "You put them here."

They begin to climb the stairs to the top. "Makes no sense." Emma says, perplexed. "Why would Avia keep the dreamcatchers where we could so easily get to them?" But when she tries to reach out and grab one, a protection spell repels her hand from doing so.

"Because we can't get to them."

"She knew I wouldn't have magic." Emma realizes. "She's toying with me, tormenting me."

"Good thing the locator spell wasn't the only thing I took from Gold's shop." Karley pulls out a potion from her pocket. "Call me an optimist, but I was hoping I'd have to use it."

Emma seems surprised by this. "Karley, are you sure? You don't have to."

"You didn't have to include me, but you did. We want the same thing. We want to save Avia. Now, let me take the first step in helping you." Emma smiles and stretches her wrist out, allowing Karley to pour the potion onto it, making the cuff glow. She then removes it from Emma's wrist, and her magic returns.

Emma places her hand gently onto Karley's cheek. "Thank you." She says, appreciatively. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest / Missing Six Weeks...

Emma steps into the diner, shocked to see Avia holding Merlin's heart, with the vision of Nimue standing nearby.

"You were playing me the whole time." Emma realizes.

"Once you lied about Excalibur, all bets were off." Avia tells her. "You promised to never lie to me, and yet, you did. Plus, I knew it would be just a matter of time before you tried to control me again. And now - " Avia smiles. " - no one will ever control me again." Avia looks down at Excalibur. "Go back from whence you came - back to the stone." Excalibur disappears from Avia's side.

Emma narrows her eyes disapprovingly at her sister before turning to Nimue. "I don't understand." She says, approaching the vision. "Why are you helping her get her revenge?"

"Don't be naive, Emma." Nimue says. "Dark Ones never do anything without getting something in return."

"What do you want?" Emma seethes.

"You're a Dark One." Nimue reminds her. "You know what we want. You want it, too."

Emma furrows her brows, coming to the realization. "No - " She utters. " - you can't."

"Yes, we can. And we will."

Emma turns to her smiling sister. "Avia - your revenge is not your happy ending." She places her hands onto her sister's face. "Our family is. It's what you've always wanted. If you destroy this heart, you will destroy your happy ending along with it."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Avia says, unapologetically. "My happy ending will never be with them - not the people who abandoned me and is the reason I am the way that I am. That girl back in Storybrooke died the moment you turned her into a Dark One."

Avia lifts her hand and without a second thought, she crushes Merlin's heart into dust, killing the Sorcerer instantly. As Avia walks away with the dust in her hand, Emma falls to the floor next to Merlin. Avia walks into the back room and places the dust into the cauldron, causing purple smoke to rise from it, enacting the Dark Curse."

Merlin's dead body continues to lie on the ground while Emma kneels down next to him. "Oh, don't take it too bad." The vision of Rumpelstiltskin tells her. "I mean, he died for a good cause."

"I'm sorry." Emma whispers, ignoring the voice in her head. "Rest in peace." She uses her magic to cremate the body, turning the Sorcerer to dust and allowing him to drift away.

Avia walks out from the back. "It's over, Emma."

Emma stands up, facing her sister. "I told you I would never abandon you. I'm not going to start now."

"Well, I'm sorry, sis." Avia grins. "Once a curse has been enacted, you can't stop it. You should know that. We've been through enough of them."

"Yes. I might not be able to stop it, but I can make you forget why you cast it." She quickly waves her hand and Avia falls to the floor, unconscious. "And that you were ever the Dark One in the first place." She then makes a dreamcatcher appear in her other hand.

"Clever, dearie." The vision of Rumpelstiltskin commends.

Emma stands over Avia and holds the dreamcatcher over her sister's head, extracting her memories of the last six weeks in Camelot. Emma then drops the dreamcatcher and kneels down, running her hand over Avia's head. "When you wake up, you'll be the girl you were. The girl I love. The girl who loves her family, her friends, and her town." She leans down and places a gentle, soft kiss onto her sister's forehead.

"Uh, you're going to have to do more than that if you want her to forget she was ever a Dark One." The vision of Rumplestiltskin tells her.

Emma sighs, standing up with the dreamcatcher. "I know." She waves her arm and magically sends everyone who traveled there into Granny's Diner, all unconscious on the floor. She begins to wave the dreamcatcher around, taking all their memories. "I need to erase the memories of everyone who knew that I turned Avia into a Dark One." She then makes sure to magically place the cuff back onto Zelena's wrist.

"Right. Because no one could possibly understand. Why trust your family to help when you can do it all yourself?"

Emma looks down at Avia. "This was my fault. I'm the one who's going to fix this." She then heads into the back room where purple smoke continues to rise from the cauldron.

"By using dark magic to add a memory wipe to the curse." Rumplestiltskin realizes. Emma places the dreamcatcher into the cauldron. "But you won't like where it leads. Or worse - you will."

The curse begins to spread more rapidly as Emma heads back into the main room. She kneels down on the floor and takes Avia into her arms while tears stream down her face. The purple smokes begins to cover them all and teleports them back to where they belong, along with the entire land of Camelot. 

* * *

Inside the castle, Excalibur has returned to its stone at the center of the Round Table, shocking Arthur.

"How did this get back here?" He asks his wife Guinevere.

From the window, Guinevere turns to her husband, panicked. "Arthur." Arthur turns to see the purple smoke coming for them, covering the land. "What is that?"

"Dark magic." Arthur tells her as he looks out the window. "Extremely dark magic." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

Inside the Mayor's office, the group, who is now joined with Merida and Robin are standing in the middle of Regina's office, looking back at Emma and Karley.

"And we're meant to believe you're gonna give back our memories, just like that?" Merida asks, unconvinced.

"We can trust her." Karley assures them.

"Karley, I don't - "

"You can." Emma interrupts Regina.

"She wants what we want." Karley tells them. "She wants to save Avia, and she wants to free them both from the darkness. Whether we want to trust her, or not, Emma is our only way of doing that."

"Okay." Regina gives in, trusting her daughter.

Each of them hold out their dreamcatcher in front of them. Emma looks at her parents, who looks proudly at her. She then uses her magic to access them all, causing each of them to glow gold as the memories stream back into their owner's heads, allowing them to finally remember the missing six weeks in Camelot.

They all stand staggered when the process completes, but Emma more so, remembering Avia's plan. "Emma, what's wrong?" David asks his daughter.

"I remember." Emma says, dismayed. "I know what she's doing." She looks up at her parents. "I know what _they_ are doing." 

* * *

"Congratulations." The vision of Rumplestiltskin says as he stands next to Avia near the pond inside the park. "You didn't completely fail. You're exactly who we needed all along. You, dearie, can open portals. Well, your blood to be exact." He giggles. "This pond holds a portal to the Underworld itself."

"This is where the Fury tried to drag Robin Hood to hell." Avia recalls. "I thought the portal only appeared when the moon reaches its zenith."

"Yes, for a Fury." Rumplestiltskin nods. "But it's always existed, dearie. You just have to know how to open it." He glances down at Excalibur.

Avia follows and grabs Excalibur which is hanging at her side. She pulls it from the sheath and holds out her hand. She glances at the vision of Rumplestiltskin, who is smiling with excitement, and then at the pond. She lets out a heavy breath before using Excalibur to slice the palm of her hand.

Avia squeezes her hand into a fist, allowing her blood to drop into the pond. The blood spreads quickly through the water, causing a shimmer across. But it isn't long before a fog begins to spread and a boat emerges with passengers of hooded figures.

One of the hooded figures steps out onto the water, wearing a familiar golden mask, and walks across the pond as though it's merely land. When the hooded figure steps onto the actual land in front of Avia, it removes its mask, revealing itself to be Nimue, the first Dark One. "We're here." She says to Avia. "All of us, as promised in the flesh. And now it's time to get to work, to do what Dark Ones do best - snuff out the light."

Avia appears excited by this as they look back at the other Dark Ones still remaining inside the boat. "Welcome to Storybrooke."


	56. Swans Never Give Up

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

* * *

Heavy rain is falling against a dark wooden house. The house is quiet, not a whisper to be heard, and not a light to be seen except a small, barely lit nightlight that is plugged into the outlet in the hallway. Inside a room lies several children, all asleep in a peaceful slumber except for one.

Lightening strikes outside causing five-year-old Avia Swan to shoot up in her bed wide awake. Her dark long curls are sprawled around her face as she pants heavily, looking outside the window where the rain is pouring. She jumps out of bed and runs across the hall and into another room where there are several other kids, older. Avia jumps into a bed where her big sister Emma is laying asleep.

"Emma!" Avia whispers, shaking her sister awake. "Emma!"

Twelve-year-old Emma Swan opens her eyes to find her little sister hovering over her. She looks out the window, hearing the rain, and realizes what's going on. "Avia, it's just a storm. Go back to sleep."

"I had a bad dream, Emma. Can I please stay with you?"

Emma looks around the room at the other girls who are asleep. She and Avia came into this foster home almost a month ago. So far it has been one of the better ones, and Emma didn't want anything to happen that could possibly mess that up. She knows if she lets Avia stay with her she'd definitely hear it from the other girls, but Emma can see the terrified look upon her sister's face, and she knows if she sends Avia back to her room then she'll never get back to sleep. Plus, she did vow to always protect Avia, and that's what she is going to do. Emma lets out a long sigh and throws her blankets back, allowing Avia to slip in. "Come on, kid."

Avia smiles gratefully and immediately sinks into her sister's side. "Thanks, sis."

Emma turns to face Avia. "What was your dream about?"

Avia shrugs, sadly. "Mommy and Daddy."

Emma furrows her brows, puzzled by this. "But we don't even know our parents, Avia. How can you have a dream about them?"

"I didn't see their faces, Emma, but I know it was them. They were holding us really close in their arms and running away from bad people."

"How do you know they were bad? Maybe our parents are the bad ones."

Avia shrugs again. "But then they put us in a room and told us they know we will take care of each other. Then they left us and bad people came after us."

Emma sighs, wiping away the stray tear that had managed to make it out of her sister's green eye. "I'm sorry you had to dream that, Avia. Maybe they did leave us, but they do have one thing right."

"What?" Avia's curious eyes look up at her sister's.

"Well, we take care of each other, don't we?" Emma asks, tickling Avia on her side just enough to make her giggle.

"Yes." Avia laughs.

"Because Swan sisters never give up, remember, especially on each other." Already feeling comforted by Emma's words, Avia lets herself fall deeper into Emma's side, allowing Emma to wrap her arms around Avia's small frame and bring her close. "I'll never give up on you, Avia." Emma whispers into Avia's hair as she watches the rain drops fall down her window. "I will always protect you." 

* * *

Storybrooke / Present...

"Emma, slow down." David tells his daughter as he, Snow, Regina, Robin, Nick, and Karley follow her down Main Street. "We need to talk about this. We need a plan."

"The plan is to find Avia before she resurrects all of the Dark Ones." Emma informs her father. "You think dealing with one is bad."

The dwarfs run up, overhearing. "There's more than one Dark One?" Leroy exclaims, confused.

"It's a long story." David tells him.

"Well, no matter. There's seven of us."

"Six." Happy reminds him. "Dopey's still a tree."

"We may be down a dwarf, but we're ready to fight." Leroy says, confidently.

"We won't have to. I'm going to take care of Avia." Emma tells them.

"Avia's a Dark One!? She's fifteen!"

"You really think you can talk Avia out of this?" Nick asks.

"There's no talking." Regina scoffs. "We have to hit her with everything we've got. Even without dark magic, Avia is powerful. Now, she's just more powerful than before."

"It's not Avia's fault." Snow argues. "She didn't want to become the Dark One."

"But she did because of me." Emma states, painfully. "None of that matters anymore." Emma stops walking and faces the group. "Regina's right. We need to hit her with everything."

"Emma, this is Avia we are talking about. She is our daughter, your sister." Snow reminds her. "She is just a little girl."

"That little girl died back in Camelot. Now all there is is the Dark One. Avia wants you both dead for what you started, and she wants me for what I put back inside of her. No matter how hard this might be we can't think about her being a daughter, a sister, or a friend." Emma says, regretfully. "We need to split up, find her, and stop her no matter what it takes." 

* * *

Regina and Robin take another street on the search for Avia. "Come on, This is the fastest way to the harbor." Robin tells her.

"And you think we'll find Avia just lying on the pier?" Regina asks, sarcastically.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Zelena suddenly appears in front of them in a puff of green smoke causing Robin to immediately aim his arrow at her. "Careful who you sneak up on."

Regina lets out a sigh, clearly annoyed by her sister's presence. "Get out of our way, Zelena. We don't have time for this."

"I'd like to have a little chat about my daughter." Zelena tells them.

"Our daughter." Robin makes clear.

"About that. I've worked up a teeny alteration to our custody arrangement. I've decided to grant myself sole custody. See, I'd like to raise her by myself without you two getting in the way. I'm going to teach her how to be wicked." Zelena smiles.

Robin aims his bow back at her. "You try and take my daughter from me - "

Zelena lets out a laugh. "Oh, come on. There's no point in us fighting over our darling baby girl because, soon enough, you'll both be dead, and then I can just take her."

"What do you mean we'll be dead?" Regina glares.

"Ask them." Zelena nods.

Regina and Robin turn around to find the resurrected Dark Ones approaching them. "Dark One, stand back!" Robin warns, aiming his bow.

But the two Dark Ones continue to walk towards them, unaffected by Robin's threats. 

* * *

"Come on." David urges his wife as they walk to the truck. "We can cover more ground in the truck." He opens the driver's door and looks into the mirror only to find two Dark Ones following Snow. "Behind you!" He shouts, pulling Snow closer as they stare in shock. 

* * *

Meanwhile, the six dwarfs are searching the town like the rest of the heroes, but Dark Ones soon approach them, too. Six Dark Ones form a circle around the frightened dwarfs, moving in. 

* * *

Emma walks into the back room of Gold's shop, looking around.

"No sign of Avia!" She shouts. "I think the next stop's the pier.

"Emma! Help!" Karley yells from outside.

Emma rushes outside to find Nimue and another Dark One approaching the two kids. "Nick, Karley, don't move!" But before Emma can use her magic, Nimue and the other Dark One walk through Karley and Nick both.

"Too late for that." Nimue says before disappearing on the other side of the street.

Emma runs to their sides. "Nick, Karley, are you okay!?" She asks as the rest of the group begins to approach them.

"I think so." Nick says, shakily.

"What just happened to us!?" Regina demands to know as she grabs onto Karley to steady her.

"I think I may have the answer to that." Rumple says, walking up. "Check your wrists."

All those who were attacked by the Dark Ones check their wrists seeing that they now have been emblazoned by glowing symbols. "What is that?" Emma asks.

"That is the mark of Charon."

"Charon?" Nick questions. "He was the ferryman in the old myths. He navigated a boat to the Underworld."

"Smart lad." Rumple commends. "You see, the Dark Ones only have a temporary pass into this world, like a - like a Tourist Visa." He explains. "The only way for them to stay is to trade places with living souls."

"Meaning us." Killian realizes.

"Exactly. And when the moon reaches its peak, the ferry from the Underworld will arrive and drag us down there."

"That doesn't sound good." Karley says.

"Speaking as one whose died and been there, it's not."

"So, how do we stop it?" Regina asks.

"We can't. The Underworld is worse than you can possibly imagine." Rumple tells them. "It's gonna make you wish the old stories of fire and brimstone were true. It's gonna make you wish for death. And then the realization will hit - that death has already come, and this fresh torture is all that's left."

"Mom." Karley begins to panic, grabbing onto Regina.

"Gold, you're scaring them." Emma scolds.

"Good, because we should all be scared. This is death itself." Rumple says, sternly. "This is a fight we cannot win."

"No. I'm not marked." Emma protests. "I'm not going to give up. There has to be something we can do."

"You're right. This is something. Use this time wisely. Use it to say goodbye."

They all watch as Rumple turns away and walks into his shop, leaving the others fearing of what's to come.

The resurrected Dark Ones are next seen making their way through Storybrooke, being led by Nimue. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Avia is sitting at the pier, staring out into the open water, when Nick and Karley walk up.

"We thought we might find you here." Karley says. With her back towards them, a small grin comes across her face. "After all, this is your favorite place."

"You're right." Avia stands, still with her back towards them. "It is my favorite place to be, and soon enough - " Avia turns to the siblings. " - this entire place will be my favorite, too, because I'll finally be in control of it."

"You can't go through with this, Avia." Nick pleads.

Avia gasps. "He speaks." She chuckles. "The boy who suddenly grew some well - " Avia chuckles again. " - I, at least, hope that's what he grew when he decided to kiss me back in Camelot. But he's finally speaking. What, Nick? Are you here to kiss me again and hope I'll turn back to sweet Princess Avia?"

Nick shakes his head in disbelief. "Yeah. I did kiss you back in Camelot, Avia, because I did feel something for you. I always have. But now - " He grimaces. " - I don't even know you."

"Well, I'm the Dark One, Nicholas." Avia smiles. "I'm who I was born to be."

"No, Avia." Karley steps forward shaking her head. "You were not born to be the Dark One. Sure, your parents did something stupid. We already know that, but you had proved that you could get past that and bring out the light magic that was always inside of you."

"Yeah, well, thanks to my big sis, I no longer have that light magic you speak of. So - " Avia shrugs. " - might as well embrace the darkness she put back inside of me."

"I understand you think Emma betrayed you, but do you really think dragging your family to the Underworld is the answer that will solve all your problems?" Nick asks.

"This from the son of the Evil Queen who enacted the Dark Curse to punish my mother for telling a secret. A curse that effected my entire life."

"Regina's not that person anymore, and you know that."

"Tell yourself whatever you want. Everyone once believed my parents were good and look what they did to their own children. They put a curse inside of me and then placed Emma and me into a box and sent us to a world that treated us like we were nothing!" Avia shouts.

"Avia, you may be the Dark One now, but we all know you aren't the girl you used to be back in those foster homes." Karley tells her. "Your life changed the second you were brought into Storybrooke to stay with your mom, who you didn't even know was your mom at the time. You stopped being nothing three years ago and you know it. Emma came here for you. If it wasn't for you being placed with Snow, you and Emma would still be looking for your - " Karley suddenly gasps.

Nick looks confused, seeing that Karley is struggling to breathe. He looks back at Avia who is holding out her hand. "Not another word."

"Avia, let her go!" Nick shouts.

"No! My life may have changed, but my parents still lied to me! They watched me as I struggled to figure out who I am. They watched as I researched every foster home, every story in that stupid book! And it took them months later to finally tell me the reason why I have darkness inside of me! Because THEY put it there! They did it to save their precious savior. They did it to make sure their lives stay good! And Emma put it back inside of me just to make sure I stay alive! I'm only ever saved for selfish reasons, and I'm through with making sure everyone's lives are great! What about my life? What about what I want!?" Avia finally releases Karley and she backs away, gasping for air. "You didn't know me back then, but now - " Avia raises her hands up with a wide smile. " - here I am."

As Nick helps Karley stay up, he watches as a furious Avia walks past them, down the pier. "Mom's right." Karley coughs. "We have to hit her with everything we have. She's too strong." 

* * *

Down in Regina's vault, Emma is rifling through Regina's magical ingredients while David and Killian look through books and Snow cradles Neal in her arms.

"Maybe Gold's right." Snow says, sadly. "Maybe this is a fight we can't win."

"Mom, you're Snow White." Emma reminds her mother, shocked by her defeat. "You don't know how to give up. Hope is in your blood."

Snow walks over to her daughter. "And I do hope, Emma, but I don't want to spend what could be my last moments with my nose in a book." She says with tears glistening in her eyes. "You may have turned Avia into the Dark One, but we - " David looks up at his wife. " - placed the darkness inside of Avia a long time ago. We deserve what she has planned for us. She's held onto so much anger. It's just time for us to let it happen. I love Avia - I love all my children so much." She says, caressing Emma's cheek. "I can't hurt her, Emma. I can't destroy my daughter. It's time for us to pay our price."

Emma looks down at her brother. "What about Neal? He'll be left here all alone."

David steps up behind Snow, placing his hand on her shoulder as they look at their daughter. "He won't be alone, Emma. He'll have you, and I know in my heart Avia won't hurt him."

"I will not give up on my own family." Emma refuses. "I can't give up on Avia. I never have, and I promised I never would."

Snow quickly gives Neal over to David before bringing her full attention to her daughter, both locked with tearful eyes. "Emma, we're almost out of time. And time is what's most important - time with those we love." Snow holds her daughter's face and places a gentle kiss onto her forehead. "I know you won't stop trying. You are the reason we placed Avia in your arms that day. We knew you would always protect her, and you have proved that to us everyday. I hope you succeed, Emma, but promise you'll come meet us at Granny's and say goodbye."

"I promise." Emma cries as she allows her mother to wrap her arms around her and bring her into a strong hug.

"I love you, Emma."

Emma sighs, nodding into her mother's shoulder as she looks at her father. "I love you, too."

Killian steps up to Emma, taking her hand. "I hate to say it, love, but your mother is right. If this is my last night to be with you, I'd rather spend it holding you than fighting along side you."

Emma sighs, allowing a tear to fall. "I know. I know. But - "

"You will find a way to save your sister, Emma. You always do. Come to Granny's?" Emma nods before Killian places a soft kiss to his love's lips, only causing her to cry harder.

As the Charmings and Killian walk out of the vault, Regina comes down, having overheard. "So, I hear we're giving up." She says, bewildered.

"No. Not tonight." Emma tells her. "Not ever. If I can destroy the Dark Ones, no souls will be owed, and you will all be spared."

"How?" Regina wonders.

"Do you remember the promise you made in Camelot to do whatever was necessary to get rid of the darkness?"

"I don't like where this is going." She says, looking suspiciously at Emma.

"I need you to keep that promise now. And I need you to swear not to tell anyone else."

Regina narrows her eyes wearily at Emma. "But to get rid of the darkness, you still have to put it in someone and sacrifice them. Who?"

Emma takes a long pause as more tears fall. "Me." 

* * *

Over at Gold's shop, Rumple is pacing through the shop, holding tight to a vial when Belle enters.

"You got my message." He says, relieved.

"Look, I told you that I - "

"Okay, here, here." He quickly interrupts her, placing the vial in her hand. "This will save you from harm when you're crossing the town line."

Belle looks confused. "Am I going somewhere?"

"Well, that's up to you. You've always wanted to see the world." Rumple reminds her. "Well, all of it is right out there, the other side of that town line. Go when you can. See all the wonders you've dreamt of, and when you've tasted it all, maybe one day you'll come back. Go today and have a life." He urges.

"Is something wrong?"

Rumple laughs lightly, bringing her into a hug. "No. No, no, no, no. Nothing's wrong. I just want you to live out your dream." But Belle could feel that he's lying. "Okay, look - " Rumple pulls out of their hug and grabs his car keys, handing them to her. "You take the car. Say goodbye to your father, and then start living."

Belle smiles. "I knew there was hero in there."

Rumple stares back with tears in his eyes. "Goodbye, Belle."

Belle nods and walks away with the vial in tow. But once Belle is out of the shop, Rumple's cries become worse causing him to sit down and look at his wrist. He, too, has the Mark of Charon which means he is being dragged down into the Underworld with the others.

But Rumple's moment is soon interrupted when he hears the door open from the front of the shop. "We're closed." He says, walking into the front only to find Emma and Regina. "Please, go away."

"No." Regina refuses. "We're not going down without a fight. I bet there are a lot of people in the Underworld who would be thrilled to see you and me."

"We deserve it." Rumple tells her. "And it doesn't matter. There is no alternative."

"There might be, but I will need Excalibur." Emma says.

"The only possible way Excalibur would be of any use would be if - "

"If Emma takes all the darkness into herself and uses the sword to destroy it." Regina finishes.

"And herself." He adds, realizing what Emma's willing to do to save everyone. Rumple then turns around and heads to the back leaving Emma and Regina feeling uneasy. Rumple then walks out with the sword. "Excalibur was always destined for the hands of a true hero." He says, handing it to Emma.

"That's it?" Emma questions. "You don't want to make a deal or something?"

Rumple shakes his head. "No." Emma takes the sword. "You're a brave woman, Emma Swan." Emma stays silent and starts to walk to the door. "But it might not work." He then points out, stopping her.

Emma turns back to him, confused. "What, why?"

"Well, that blade, it chooses who it finds worthy. And it chooses its miracles."

"It doesn't matter. Right now all that matters is I need to be with my parents while I can be. Come to Granny's with me." She says to Regina.

"No, I can't." Regina tells her. "Robin and I need to protect Roland and the baby from Zelena. I'll catch up with you later." 

* * *

Regina barges into her office with Robin and immediately spots Zelena sitting at her desk with her feet propped up.

"Gina! Robbie!" Zelena happily greets the couple. "Come on in."

Regina looks around at the newly decorated office. "What do you think you're doing?" She asks, approaching her desk.

"At the moment, I'm trying to decide what color would look best on your walls." She says as she looks down at the paint samples in her hands. "I mean, my walls." She shows them several different swatches of green colors. "Kelly? Hunter? Pistachio? Oh, wait." She gasps, lightly. "I just realized that all three of those work as baby names." She laughs. "It's all just coming together."

Regina grabs the samples and tosses them into the trash. "You're not moving in, sis."

"Well, perhaps I'm slightly premature, but in an hour you'll both be dead. Then everything that's yours will be mine. And, of course, I get the baby."

"No." Robin declares. "You see, our child deserves her best chance."

"And that's not with you." Regina smiles, taking out the Apprentice's wand from her pocket.

"Oh, yes." Zelena remembers. "The withered knob of that sad old man. Uh, if memory serves, the last time you tried to use it, you weren't powerful enough to make it work."

However, Regina holds it up, and it glows purple with her magic, surprising Zelena. "If my memory serves, last time, I didn't believe in myself. But now I do, as does everyone in this town." She says, smugly. "So, let's go somewhere, just the two of us." She proceeds to wave her hand and teleports herself and Zelena into the clock tower.

Zelena frowns. "Oh, such a letdown. I thought you were gonna use the thingy."

"Oh, I am." Regina smirks, assuring her. "So, you better hang on." She uses the wand to summon a twister that begins making its way down Main Street, towards the clock tower. Zelena looks on, afraid, when suddenly the face of the clock shatters and begins to attempt to suck her in while Regina watches on, happily.

Zelena quickly grabs onto a piece of the clock tower. "I am not done!" She shouts. "You will see me again!"

Regina watches excitedly as the twister finally pulls Zelena in. "Somewhere over the rainbow!" Regina shouts back. "Enjoy Oz, witch."

The cyclone disappears into the clouds sending Zelena back to her home realm. 

* * *

As Belle says goodbye to her father, Rumple watches in complete sadness as his wife prepares to leave town. Belle's father helps her place her belongings in the trunk of Rumple's car before giving her a hug. Soon enough, Belle climbs into the driver's seat and begins to drive off down Main Street, unaware of what is about to happen to the town. 

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of Granny's Diner, sad music is playing from the jukebox as Emma sneaks in through the back, holding an envelope. She walks up seeing her parents, Killian, and Avia's best friends, Nick and Karley share one last meal together. David kisses Snow on the forehead as she cradles Neal in her arms while Killian sits on the opposite side of the table having a conversation with the teens.

Emma watches sadly, only wishing she and Avia could be apart of it. She then places the envelope addressed ' _To my family_ ,' securely against the jukebox before taking one last look at them, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispers. "It's the only way I can make up for what I've done."

Emma slowly turns back around and walks out of the diner, unseen, unaware that Avia is watching her from across the street. Nimue is standing behind her. "You know what you need to do." She tells Avia. 

* * *

With determination, Emma bursts into her home and uses her magic to open the door that leads into the basement. She reaches in and grabs Excalibur.

"Sorry, sis." Avia says from behind just as Emma shuts the door. She turns around to find Avia sitting at the table in her living room. "But I can't let you use that sword." She stands, walking closer to Emma.

"Why? So you can get your revenge?" Emma asks. "If I do not do this, everyone I love - that you love - will die."

"Exactly. And if you do, you'll die." Avia points out. "Now, give it to me, Emma. I don't want to hurt you."

"Now you care?"

"Well, believe it or not, I owe you."

"For what?"

"Well, if it weren't for what you made me, I would never have become the girl I was always meant to be." Avia smiles.

"This is not who Avia wanted to be." Emma assures her. "Avia forgave our parents. Avia trusted me. Revenge did not matter to her."

"Oh, it did." Avia scoffs. "My family and friends and all their hope just distracted me. But now I can finally make everyone who wronged me pay."

"Even if it means becoming the thing you hate?" Emma questions. "The thing you spent fifteen years fighting off and running away from?"

Avia narrows her eyes furiously at her sister. "If you didn't want me to change, Emma, you should have let me die."

As a tears slowly falls down her cheek, Emma whispers. "I'm sorry. I couldn't watch one more person I love die, especially not you."

"And now, because of that, you get to watch everyone you love die."

"No!" Emma begins to run towards her sister with the sword, but Avia disappears and appears behind Emma instead. "I will protect my family, and that includes you, Avia, even if I have to kill you to do it!" She takes another lunge at Avia, but she disappears again, and when Emma turns around to attack, Killian is standing in front of the sword instead.

"Love, wait!" Killian exclaims.

Emma is taken aback to see him there. "Killian." She utters. He takes Excalibur from her with ease, but then disappears in another flurry of red smoke, reappearing as Avia. "Avia. Do not do this." She pleads.

But Avia just stares up coldly. "It's too late, Emma. Enjoy the time you have left with our parents."

She then teleports away, leaving Emma left feeling completely defeated. 

* * *

Back at Granny's, while Karley and Nick are attempting to entertain baby Neal, Snow gets up to clear the plates from the table. But as she walks to the back, she spots Emma's letter resting against the jukebox. Snow puts down the plates and picks it up, reading it.

"Oh, no." Snow panics. "David?"

David walks over. "What's wrong?"

"It's Emma." Snow shows David the letter and he begins to read it.

"We got to stop her." He exclaims.

But before they can make it even a few steps to the exit, Nimue and two other Dark Ones appear. "You don't have to worry." Nimue says, surprising the teens and Killian who quickly stand to their feet. "Our young Dark One's already seen to that." As Killian stands from the stool at the bar, Karley and Nick back up closer to David and Snow. "Which means there's no way to stop your trip to the Underworld."

The first Dark One then outstretches her hand and activates the marks on their wrists, causing them all to cry out in pain as a bright white light emanates from the marks. 

* * *

When the glow dissipates, Snow, David, Killian, Nick, and Karley find themselves standing before Storybrooke's pond, with dark magic apparently having altered their attire to better suit them to the cold weather. Robin, Regina, and Rumple then appear behind them.

Regina gasps, seeing her children. "Nick? Karley?" She grabs them both, looking them over. "Are you both alright?"

But they are both confused. "I think so." Nick tells her.

"Neal's back at the diner." Snow begins to panic.

"Roland and the baby - " David asks Robin. " - where are they?"

"They're safe." Robin tells them. "They're with the fairies. They'll take Neal as well."

The group then looks around at all the Dark Ones surrounding them, being led by Nimue. "So, this is really it." Karley says, shocked.

"I'm afraid so, old friend." Avia walks up with Excalibur in tow. "Look. Your ride is here." They all turn to the misty pond to find a boat ready to take them to the Underworld.

"Mom, Dad!" Emma appears, running into her parents' arms, crying. "I'm sorry! I tried!"

"We know." Snow assures her. "It's okay."

"Oh, look. The happy family." Avia shrugs. "Wish I could have been apart of it."

Regina storms over to the young Dark One. "Okay. It's time to drop the act. You can't just sit back and watch your family be destroyed to get your revenge. You've all been through too much to be broken apart again."

"Well, you would know."

"You're right. I broke up your family the first time. But I spent the last three years earning my forgiveness. If you do this, Avia, you cannot come back from this. You will regret this for the rest of your life. So, you need to ask yourself, _Miss. Swan_ , what kind of daughter, sister, and friend do you want to be?" Regina asks, leaving Avia to really think deeply about this.

Avia begins to think about her past. She remembers her time in foster homes with Emma protecting her and putting herself in Avia's place instead to be beaten by foster parents. She remembers walking into Mary Margaret's home for the first time and the first hug from her mother that immediately felt like home. She remembers the safe arms wrapped around her after the first curse was broken. She remembers opening her eyes back in Neverland and seeing her parents worried and relieved faces looking back at her the moment Regina placed her heart back into her chest. She remembers the missing year and dancing around the apartment in New York with Emma as they cooked, laughing hysterically. She remembers watching as everyone placed their life on the line to save her and baby Neal inside the barn from the Wicked Witch. And she remembers Emma saving her from the darkness, the first time, placing the darkness that was once inside of Avia and into herself.

"It's time." Nimue says, breaking Avia away from the memories.

Nick and Karley stand in between Robin and Regina while Snow and David hold onto one another, and Killian stands off to the side near Emma, with Rumple standing off to the side of the group.

"No, you're not taking the people I love!" Emma exclaims, attempting to approach Nimue. But Nimue simply holds out her hand and with her magic begins strangling Emma.

"I might not be able to kill you, but I can stop you from interfering."

Along with the rest, Avia begins to look worried for her sister who is gagging, trying to breathe. Emma slowly looks at Avia, and this apparently gets to her. "That's enough!" Avia orders Nimue to stop.

But Nimue refuses to listen. "What do you think you're doing?" She asks once Avia turns to her.

"Being the girl I want to be."

"You can't stop us."

"Yes, I can." Nimue appears frightened when Avia holds up Excalibur and uses her magic, making it so Nimue and the other Dark Ones are sucked into it in multiple swirls of darkness. Emma is released from Nimue's hold once the Dark One disappears into the sword, filling it with an unlimited supply of dark power. The metal of the sword turns black, while the former black markings turn silver, glowing red under Avia's magic. Emma watches in shock as her sister is struggling to contain the sword.

"Avia, you can't do this." Emma begs, knowing what Avia will have to do.

"We both know there's no other way." Avia strains. "The darkness won't stay trapped in Excalibur much longer." Avia tries to hand the sword to Emma. "Take it."

"No!" Emma refuses, backing away.

"Emma, you have to!"

"I can't. It should be me. It should have always been me."

Avia looks behind Emma at Snow and David who are watching with tears streaming down their faces as they watch their daughters. "Mom and Dad need you. I have to go. I deserve it. I am weak. I've always been weak. That's why you were made to protect me. You're strong, Emma. You've always been the strong one. But you can't take my place this time." Emma begins to cry harder, knowing what Avia is speaking about.

"I don't want to lose you, Avia. You're my baby sister."

"And you're my big sister. I don't want to lose you either." Avia cries. "But you have to let me go." Avia looks back at her parents and friends. "You all have to let me go now. Let me finally be the hero. You've always protected me, Emma. Now, let me protect you."

Emma slowly approaches Avia and reluctantly takes hold of Excalibur, removing it from Avia's grip. The sword continues to shake from the weight of the darkness stored inside. Emma brings Avia into a hug. "I love you, Avs."

Hearing her nickname only makes her cry harder. "I love you, sis." Emma then places a gentle, loving kiss onto her sister's cheek as Avia looks at her parents. "I love you Mom and Dad." This only causes Snow and David to cry harder with Snow struggling against David, desperate to bring her daughter into her arms. "I'm sorry." Emma begins to lift Excalibur, preparing to do what she has to do to stop all this. "It's okay." Avia assures her.

They stare longingly at one another before Avia closes her eyes and Emma finally runs the sword through her sister. "Avia!" Snow cries out.

Avia screams as the powerful sword goes through her belly and out of her back. The others struggle to watch as the blade remains inside of her, forcing Avia to absorb all the darkness as she slowly dies. Emma pushes herself against Avia, crying into her hair as Avia begins to faint, looking right at her distraught parents as she does so.

Emma begins to emanate a bright flash from within and, soon enough the Dark Swan is gone forever, and Emma is back to her old self - blonde hair and red leather jacket. Eventually, Emma removes the sword, and the bloodstained Excalibur turns to dust with the darkness having been filtered out of it. Emma sees that the wound on Avia's shoulder from Camelot has returned and her crying worsens when Avia collapses in her arms.

The group watches in sadness. Regina and Robin are holding Karley and Nick close as they cry, having watched their best friend die right in front of them. Killian watches helplessly from the side, as does Rumple, who tried for so long to rid of Avia Swan. But the worse of all is her parents. Snow is still struggling to keep it together as David holds her up in his arms. He, himself, is trying to keep it together for his family, but he is having trouble holding it in, allowing his own tears to fall.

Emma lowers her sister down to the ground and cries loudly over her body. Snow manages to get out of her husband's arms and runs over to her daughters. She falls to her knees and rests her head against Avia's forehead, crying out for her daughter. 

* * *

Paramedics have arrived and have now placed Avia's dead body on a gurney, covering her body with a sheet. Emma and Snow are crying profusely as they watch the paramedics roll Avia away. David and Killian step up and grab them both, forcing them both to let go of Avia's hands. David finally begins to let everything out once Snow is back in his arm, crying into his chest. However, Snow keeps her hand linked with her daughter's as Emma falls into Killian, allowing him to comfort her. 

* * *

Later that morning, in the backroom of his shop, Rumple is having a drink when he hears the front door open.

"Get out." He bellows. "We're closed."

"Rumple!?" Belle calls out. Rumple is surprised to hear his wife's voice after he had watched her not too long ago drive away.

He stands once Belle walks in. "What are you doing here?"

"Nick called. He told me everything." She tells him. "You lied to me - again."

"Belle, I - "

Belle interrupts by kissing him passionately on the lips. "For the first time, you were truly selfless. You know, I don't need to see the world to know what I want anymore. What I want is to be with you."

Happy and relieved by this, Rumple brings Belle back into his arms and they share another kiss, finally reconciling as husband and wife. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back at her home, Emma is struggling to keep it together as she lies down on the couch inside her house. She clutches Avia's blanket close to her chest, staring stoically up at the ceiling, grieved by what she had to do just hours ago.

But, suddenly, once again, Emma finds herself able to hear the whispers of the Dark One's dagger calling to her from afar. She sits up, startling Killian who had been sitting nearby watching her in case she may need him. "What is it, love?" 

* * *

Over at Rumple's mansion, Rumple is redressing himself as Belle remains sleeping peacefully in the bed nearby. But he is soon distracted by his phone buzzing. He picks it up and sees that he has a message from Emma urgently telling him to meet him at his shop now. 

* * *

Still hearing the whispers, Emma is already waiting inside Gold's shop when Rumple enters.

"Now, you see, this isn't the library or Granny's or some bus station, Miss. Swan." Rumple tells her as he approaches. "This is my shop. Unless the sign says 'open' you're not invited."

"Shut up, Crocodile." Killian glares. "And listen to her."

Rumple rolls his eyes and looks at Emma. "I think I was invited." She tells him, dismayed. "I hear whispering. It's the dagger. It's calling to me."

"You're upset, imagining things." Rumple assumes.

"No, I'm not." Emma argues. "It's here, isn't it? You have it, don't you?"

After a moment of silence, Rumple finally leans down and retrieves it from under the counter. "Yes, I do." He removes it from its covering and lays it on the counter, showing her the engraved name - Rumplestiltskin.

Emma gasps. "Bloody hell." Killian utters, surprised by this.

"You are the Dark One." Emma realizes. "Again."

"Yes." Rumple confirms. "Had hoped to keep that secret. Wasn't expecting you to hear it. But then, most ex-Dark Ones are dead."

"How is this possible?" Emma asks.

"When you came to me, asking for the sword, I seen an opportunity." Rumple begins to explain. "A chance I had never imagined would present itself again. As fate would have it, a small vial of magic was close at hand. One sprinkle, and I knew I could get it all back. I turned the sword into a conduit. So that while Avia thought she was destroying the darkness, she was actually moving it. Channeling it someplace safe."

"Into you." Killian exclaims, furiously.

"She had no idea. And now things are as they should be."

"Avia sacrificed herself, and you took that from her!" Emma exclaims, attempting to use her magic against him, but he uses his own to freeze her hand in motion. Killian stands defensively, glaring down at the imp.

"Do you honestly think that you can hurt me?" Rumple asks. "I now have the combined power of every Dark One who ever lived, including yours."

"You found a loophole, betrayed us all again. All you ever wanted was Avia's magic, and now you have it."

Rumple shrugs. "Not all of it, but it's what I do, Miss. Swan. It's what I've always done and will always continue to do. It's the man I am."

"Well, then, Dark One, now that you have your power back you're going to do something for me."

"And why would I do anything for you?"

"Because I still have magic. And I'm willing to bet I can get to Belle and tell her everything before you can kill me." Emma threatens.

"Emma." Killian warns.

"Don't test me." Rumple smirks.

"Don't test me." Emma scowls, furiously. "You really want to take that chance? That she will, once again, know the kind of man you really are?"

"I'd take the deal...mate." Killian sneers.

Rumple stares down at the dagger, contemplating. "What do you want, Miss, Swan?" 

* * *

"You're going to Hell?" Regina questions Emma as they stand in the apartment with David, Killian, Nick, Karley, and Robin.

"The Underworld." Emma says.

"That's quite a distinction." David tells her.

"I'm getting her back. This isn't fair to Avia. Gold tricked her. Everything she gave up was based on a lie."

"Emma, you know how this works. It's a one-for-one trade. To get her back, someone else will have to die."

"And you just got back from being the Dark One, love." Killian reminds her.

"I won't." Emma assures them. "I'm going to do this right. I learned my lesson and I'm taking a page out yours and Mom's book." She tells David. "You and Mom share a heart. Avia and I are sisters. We will, too."

"It could work." Regina tells them.

"It will work."

"Then, let's do it." They turn to find a disheveled Snow, who had been crying upstairs in Avia's bed. "Let's get our daughter back." She says to David. "Let's get Avia back to where she belongs."

"Really?" Emma asks, surprised that her mom is in agreement.

"You're right, Emma. Avia doesn't deserve what she went through. We owe her to be the family she's always deserved."

Emma smiles at this, happy to have her mom on her side. "Okay. Wait." Karley interrupts. "How are we supposed to even get to the Underworld?" 

* * *

Later that night, over at the pond which is the portal to Hell, Rumple stands over it with Emma, David, Snow, Killian, Robin, Regina, Nick, and Karley standing nearby.

"Do it." Emma orders the Dark One.

Rumple raises the dagger and uses it to slice into his palm. "Are you sure about this?"

"Do it."

Rumple squeezes his blood into the pond, activating the mist as the portal opens. David and Snow wait apprehensively for the Charon to emerge aboard his ferry, while Emma appears somewhat excited, and Rumple just looks afraid. Killian steps up to Emma placing an encouraging hand into her's. She looks at him with a small smile. Robin, too, is apprehensive about what is about to happen while Regina places her hands onto her children's shoulder, protecting them from what's to come.

Emma turns to her parents for reassurance and that's what she gets. Snow and David smile and nod, genuinely supporting their daughter's decision because they, too, are desperate to get Avia back.

Rumple wipes away the blood from the dagger while Emma and Killian approach the pond's water, the Charon and his boat coming to a halt. They both begin walking atop the surface towards the boat, and Snow and David follow with Regina, Robin, Nick, and Karley following closely behind, and Rumple being last.

"Avia - " Emma vows. " - I will find you and I will protect you. I will always protect you." 

* * *

Emma Swan opens her eyes, waking up inside her yellow bug. She sits up, looking around in confusion since the last thing she remembers is heading to the Underworld. She sees that she is in an abandoned amusement park during the day. It looks somewhat familiar to her, though.

"Hey, Emma."

Emma gasps at the appearance of Neal Cassidy sitting in her backseat. "Neal?"

"Yeah." Neal smiles. "It's really great to see you."

"Where are we? Am I dreaming?"

"Nah. If this were a dream, there'd be, like, talking donuts or something weird like that." He jokes as he makes his way into the front seat. "Think of this as a long-distance call from an old friend."

"It's really you." Emma says, happily.

"How's your family?"

"I - I don't know." Emma says, sadly, remembering what she had to do just hours before to Avia. "I'm trying to find Avia. Is this the Underworld? I was on my way to the Underworld."

"Yeah, I know that's where you're headed. That's kind of why I'm here." Neal tells her. "Don't go, Emma." Emma is taken aback by this. "Once you get there, it is not an easy place to get out of. I know you're trying to save Avia. But trust me on this. This won't end the way you think it will."

"I would have come after you, too." Emma tells him. "I didn't know I could do this."

"You couldn't have. I'm not there. I'm not in limbo." He reveals.

"Does that mean - " Emma realizes. " - that Avia is there? I can get her back?"

Neal nods. "Yeah, she's there."

"Then help me. I can split my heart and give it to her. We're sisters. We're family. It could work."

"The Underworld's for people with unfinished business, and that isn't me. That's why I'm not there."

Emma stares longingly at Neal. "Where are you?" She wonders.

"Someplace." Neal smiles. "Someplace where I'm happy." Emma smiles at this, relieved to hear Neal is doing well. "I only came here because I care about you, Emma. I care about Avia, too. I hate to see something happened to the both of you. Stop what you're doing before it's too late."

Emma scowls at this. "I can't. She's my sister, Neal."

Neal smiles. "I figured. But I had to try." He kisses her softly on the forehead and she takes some time to memorize his face.

"Neal." Emma breathes sharply, caressing his face softly.

"I love you, Emma. I always have, and I always will."

Neal gives her no time to react, though, before finally stepping out of the car and walking away. "Neal?" Emma reaches over to grab the door, not ready to say goodbye.

But it's too late.

A sudden bright light flashes and Emma gasps, jumping awake, seeing that she is still on the boat on her way to the Underworld. Her parents are hovering over her, worried. "Emma." Snow caresses her daughter's face. "Are you okay?"

"You passed out." David tells her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emma assures them.

"Good." Rumple says from the front of the boat. "Because we're here." 

* * *

Those who were aboard the Charon's boat are now stepping off and walking along a wood deck that leads out of the misty, mystical pond. Rumple is leads them into a mist so thick that it is almost hard to see through. But they soon come out of the other side only to discover... Storybrooke. But it's the demented version of the town. Fog surrounds every turn and the skies are burnt orange. The clock tower is broken in the middle of the street, and the no-longer living pedestrians are walking around in an eerie silence.

"I don't think we're in Maine anymore." Karley comments.

"How is this possible?" Emma asks. "How does the Underworld look like Storybrooke?"

"Your questions are pointless." Rumple tells her as they walk passed a charred car. "All that matters is, all these people in this Underworld are dead and trapped because they have unfinished business."

They then stand in shock to hear an engine revving up and a vintage car drives across the main street. "Cruella." Emma utters the name of the woman her sister killed.

"That's right. And she's here because of Avia. I hate to see if they found each other."

Emma and her parents look at the Dark One with worry. "Watch it, Crocodile." Killian warns only amusing Rumple.

"I imagine there are many here because of all of us. What do you think, pirate?"

Killian starts to lunge at Rumple, but is held back by Emma. "No. We are here for Avia. That's it."

"Then let's not lollygag." Rumple says, leading them down the street once again.

"Split up." Emma suggests. "We'll cover more ground."

"Agreed." Regina says, though her attention is elsewhere. "The sooner we get out of here, the better." They watch as a man who just finished graffiting the ice cream shop looks back at her. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

An army of Black Knights march forward, parting down the middle to reveal the Evil Queen in all her glory.

"Greetings, my subjects." Regina smiles menacingly at the peasants.

"Your majesty." A girl walks up with a pie. "Happy birthday, my Queen." She bows.

Regina scoffs, walking closer to the girl, gasping at the pie. She proceeds to dip her finger into the pie to try the filling. She grimaces at the taste. "Blueberry. Not bad. But I prefer apple." She glares, pushing the girl back. "Luckily for you, I'm not here for the pie." Regina then begins to walk intimidatingly up and down the line of the peasants. "The present I want, none of you have. But you will get it for me - Snow White's heart on a plate. I know she's been here. And if someone doesn't start talking - " She walks back to the girl with the pie and attempts to lunge her hand into the girl's chest to retrieve her heart.

"Wait." A voice calls out, stopping her. Regina turns around to face the man. It's the same man that was staring at her down in the Underworld. "I think I can help you." He tells her. Regina is intrigued by this and walks towards the man who chuckles. "I can tell you where Snow White is."

"Then tell me."

"I want something in return."

Regina laughs. "How's this for a deal? Tell me, and I'll kill you quickly instead of slowly." With that, Regina raises her arm and begins to choke the man with her magic. "Tell me where that wretched girl is." She demands.

"Behind you." Snow calls out. Regina breaks the man's neck and he drops to the ground, dead, as Regina turns around to see Snow aiming her bow and arrow. The Black Knights draw their swords, ready to match Prince Charming and the dwarfs, who also have their swords drawn. "I'm right here, Regina, and I won't let you hurt anyone else."

Regina summons a fireball in her hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Grumpy suggests.

"We're got you surrounded." Charming exclaims.

Regina's face falls warily. "So, what do you say?" Snow asks. "Shall we end this ridiculous conflict?"

Regina blows out her fireball. "You're lucky it's my birthday, and I'm feeling benevolent."

She then vanishes in a cloud of purple smoke. 

* * *

"Is this really the way you want to spend today?" Henry, Regina's father, asks as he follows her in her bed quarters inside the palace. Regina begins pacing, dismayed by the fact that she let the opportunity to kill Snow White slip through her fingers. "Perhaps it's time for a change. Perhaps it's time to give up on revenge and move on."

"I will never give up." Regina growls, adamantly. "Not until Snow White's heart is in one of these boxes." She clutches the box on her dressing table.

"I know you loved Daniel, but if anyone is to blame, it's your mother. She ripped out his heart so you would become the merciless queen that she always wanted. Don't let her win! Don't let her control you."

This, however, stirs something inside of Regina. "Mother does not control me." She says, looking back at her father. "I banished her to Wonderland, remember?"

"Until you give up this quest for vengeance, Cora will always have a hold on you." Henry tells her, saddened by this. 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Inside the mayoral office of the Underworld, the villager from Regina's past enters the room.

"Your Majesty." He says to the person who is sitting in the chair with their back turned. "She's here."

The chair spins around, revealing the person to be Cora, Regina's mother. "Thank you for bringing me this information." The villager bows his head. "Now tell me - How's my daughter?" She asks, eagerly. 

* * *

Snow steps into Granny's Diner, seeing the ghoulish figures who work there. She then spots the Blind Witch behind the counter.

The Witch sniffs the air as Snow approaches, realizing based on her scent that she knows who she is. "Is that - I know you. Aren't you Snow White?" Snow is taken back by this as the Witch gasps, delighted. "Can you imagine? Uh, well, what can I get you? Do you like gingerbread or children? Oh, of course you like children." Snow looks back at the Witch in disgusts. "Well, the gingerbread's actually not bad."

"I'm actually looking for my daughter." Snow tells her.

"A child." The Witch says, excitedly.

"She would have gotten here recently. Long dark and wavy hair, green eyes."

The Witch gasps. "Avia Swan. The young Dark One."

"No." Snow says, firmly. "She's not the Dark One anymore. She's my daughter. Do you know her?"

"No, no. But you description's pretty complete. I heard there was new child here, but I didn't know she was yours. How exciting."

David then enters, relieving Snow. "David." She then frowns at his new attire. "You changed. What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." He tells her.

"Good, because I'm not. This place is creeping me out, and I'm afraid Avia is in more danger than we realized."

David suddenly grabs Snow by her coat and kisses her passionately on the lips. He then pulls away, smiling. "I see why my brother likes you."

This shocks Snow, causing her to jump back, away from his touch. "James."

"Indeed." James, David's twin brother, grins. "So, Snow White's in town. I'm guessing that means my brother is, too." He reaches for a cup of coffee with a chuckle. "When you see ole' Dave, tell him there's a new sheriff in town."

As James walks away, Snow stares at him, discomforted by the interaction. Then the actual David walks into the diner, seeing James walk further into the backroom. "Was that - my brother?" He asks Snow.

"Yeah." Snow frowns.

Emma walks in with Killian and Rumple. "Mom. Dad." She looks around the eery diner. "You find anything?"

Snow, who was still trying to recover, shakes her head. "There's no sign of Avia here, the park, or the town hall."

"This is hopeless. We don't even know if Avia's here. What if she has no unfinished business?" Emma worries.

"She died a Dark One, Miss Swan." Rumple reminds her. "Trust me, she's here."

"And, anyway, the Witch said she heard a new child has come into the Underworld." Snow says. "I can only assume it's Avia."

"Okay, well, look, I'm finished being a team player. If you want things done, let me do them my way." Rumple suggests, opening the door. "I may have something down here that can help us."

As he walks out, Karley and Nick walk in from the back. "Karley. Nick." Emma says.

"No luck?" Nick asks.

"Not yet. What's that?" She asks, seeing the room keys in their hands for the B&B.

"We were just checking the rooms." Karley shrugs. "Thought maybe Avia could be hiding in one of them."

"But she's not." Nick says, defeated. 

* * *

Back on Main Street, Robin and Regina are walking, looking around at the destruction.

"It's uncanny." Robin comments. "It's so similar, yet so...off."

"Well, when I conjured Storybrooke, it was with the Dark Curse." Regina recalls. "Whoever created that curse, looks like this is where they got their inspiration."

"Or vice versa." They then walk passed the old villager from Regina's past, causing Regina to suddenly stop walking. Robin turns to her, confused. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Regina turns to the villager who is staring back at her. "You. You've been following us. Why?"

"Someone wants to see you." The villager reveals, catching the former Evil Queen off guard. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"I hate her pasty complexion - " Regina complains as she tears up a black rose, listing all the things she hates about Snow White. " - her insufferable sincerity - and her puny army of sweaty little child-beasts."

Henry, Regina's father, steps in. "I believe they're dwarfs."

"I don't care what they are." Regina exclaims, annoyed. "They're disgusting." She turns to her father. "And I asked to be alone, Daddy. So, if you've come here to talk about Mother again, I'm not interested." She starts to head out of her room. "I just want this birthday to be over."

Once alone in his daughter's bedroom, Henry turns to the magic mirror hanging on the wall. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, we must do something about my daughter."

The former Genie of Agrabah a.k.a Sidney appears within the frame. "How can I be of service?"

"I need you to summon - " Henry takes a moment, knowing he'll regret it as soon as he says it. " - her."

"I'm sorry. No." The Mirror refuses. "I don't have a death wish."

"If you care for my daughter at all, you will do what I ask."

The Mirror takes a moment, eventually conceding. "As you wish." He then disappears from behind the glass in a cloud of blue smoke and Cora then appears from behind inside her own mirror in Wonderland.

She looks around in confusion before seeing her ex-husband, Henry. "Oh. Hello, Henry." She says, disappointed that it is he she is seeing.

"Cora, are you aware of what day it is?" Henry asks.

"Of course. I'm well aware it's our daughter's birthday. Let me guess - she's wasting it tormenting herself over Snow White."

"You have to talk to her. She listens to you. Tell her to let go of this feud."

"She doesn't need to let it go." Cora tells him. "She needs to finish it. If Regina won't be happy until she crushes Snow White's heart, then we must help her do just that."

"This was a terrible idea." Henry realizes.

He turns away from Cora, but she reappears inside the looking glass. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To talk to Snow White. Goodbye, Cora. I don't need your help." And with that, Henry walks away.

"No." Cora agrees. "But Regina does." She grins.

She then takes advantage of Henry using magic and figures out that the looking glass is tangible, allowing her to step through, successfully crossing realms from Wonderland to the Enchanted Forest. 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Cora is waiting for her daughter in the mayoral office of the Underworld. "Mother." Regina walks in, shocked to see that her mother is there. "You're here."

"Yes." Cora confirms, happy to see her daughter.

"I had hoped you were okay."

Cora nods. "I know, darling." She then tightly embraces Regina. Both are happy to be reunited, each crying tears of joy. They pull apart, but continue to hold onto one another, looking each other over. "But I do have unfinished business." Cora reveals. "And that would be you."

"You don't have to worry about me." Regina assures her mother.

"I'll always worry about you. I want you to be happy."

"Then help me find Avia and get out of here."

"It's too dangerous. You need to leave - now." Cora warns her.

"I promised my children and my friends I would help."

"Your friends." Cora says, caressing her daughter's cheek. "Your family. They're what's holding you back. Sweetheart, you must do what's best for you."

Regina smiles. "I am."

"No, you're not." Cora says, sternly. "And if you won't, I'll see to it that you do. It wasn't easy, but I've arranged for a boat to take you home. It departs in one hour. Take Nicholas and Karley, take your thief, and go before it's too late."

"Mother - " Regina insists. " - I can't."

"You must. I know it's hard to - to put aside all suspicion after how I raised you, but, Regina, do you remember the last thing I said to you before I died?"

Regina nods, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. "That I would have been enough."

Cora nods, smiling. "You would have been. It just took me too long to realize it. Don't make the same mistake. Go." She urges.

"What would happened if I stayed?" Regina wonders, curiously.

"Sometimes a mother has to do what's best for her child, even if it's reprehensible."

"Are you threatening me?" Regina asks.

"Oh, no." Cora chuckles. "No, of course not. I never. But there's something I have to show you."

She then waves her arm and causes herself, her daughter, and the villager to poof away. 

* * *

The three of them then reappear in a dark, underground set of caves that overlook a pit of raging fire down below. The villager is on the very end of a long, outstretching ledge, looking down at the flames with fear.

"Mother - " Regina says, concerned. " - where are we?" Cora remains silent, using her powers to make the fire reach up. "What are you doing?"

The flames then absorb the man and he screams as it consumes him. "Showing you your fate if you don't return to Storybrooke." Cora tells her. The flames continue to whirl around them and he continues to scream until finally he's pulled from the ledge and into the pit of damnation.

Regina gasps, horrified by what she's witnessed. "You - You killed him."

Cora turns to her daughter. "'Killed' is, um, a relative term down here. This underworld, most can only leave it in two ways - to a better place or a worse one." She traces her hands down Regina's baffled face. "But you, my sweet daughter, have another option. However, not for long. Go home, or there will be a cost. Someone will suffer."

Regina breaks away from her mother's grip. "Who?"

"Your father." Cora reveals.

Regina gasps, horrified by the thought of her father in a place worse than this, realizing that he too has unfinished business. 

* * *

Over at Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, or at least the Underworld's version, Rumple walks up seeing the battered up sign hanging above.

He walks into the front door and finds a spinning wheel in the middle of the room continuously turning, along with replica objects from his shop back home. The chipped cup being one of them. It's resting atop a more extravagant, miniature podium with its plate leaning against it. Seeing the cup gets Rumple thinking about this relationship with Belle, and how things were left between them. 

* * *

Storybrooke / Hours Before...

"The Underworld!?" Belle exclaims as she and Rumple stand in the backroom of the shop.

"I'll only be gone for a day." Rumple assures her. "Just long enough to retrieve Avia."

But this worries Belle. "I don't understand. Why you?" She asks, bewildered.

"Because, Belle, I'm the only one who's been there. Plus, my blood can summon the ferry."

Belle sighs, gently placing a kiss to Rumple's lips. "Just come back to me."

"I always do." 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Rumple picks up the chipped cup, staring down at it sadly before carefully placing it back on top of its podium. He then proceeds to walk through his shop and notices a straw doll that was given to him when he was a boy. The same straw doll that we seen back in Neverland.

But not following through with his emotions, Rumple ignores it and goes behind the counter instead, pulling back the painting that's attached to the wall, revealing his safe.

"Looking for something?" A familiar voice calls out.

Rumple turns to see his father, Peter Pan, standing there in a black suit. "Peter Pan. I certainly wasn't looking for you." He says, continuing his search through the counters since what he is looking for isn't in his safe.

"Oh, come on, son. Don't be like that. Aren't you glad to see your dear old father?"

"Just because you sired me, that doesn't make you my father." Rumple says, walking up to the boy. "Step aside."

Peter Pan steps aside. "Keep looking for as long as you like. But down here, this is my shop. And you won't find anything unless I want you to."

"Be careful with your threats." Rumple warns as he continues to look around.

"Or what?" Peter Pan asks, amused. "You'll kill me again? Maybe it's time to put the past behind us. This what you're looking for, right?" Rumple turns to see Peter Pan holding a small flask which he places down on the same podium as the straw doll. "Go on. Take it."

"How generous." Rumple says, sarcastically. "How many strings are attached?"

"No strings. Rumple, I meant what I said before I died. I do want to start over."

"Never gonna happen. I sent you here for a reason."

"I miss the world above - the tastes, the smells." Peter Pan exclaims.

"Sorry." Rumple says, unsympathetically. "You can't go back."

"Not unless I trade places with a living soul." Peter Pan says, knowingly. "And those people you came down with - they are not your friends. And they are living - for now. Maybe one of them doesn't make the trip back, but your dear old dad does."

"Not interested."

"Not yet. But - " Peter Pan takes the vial. " - this one's on the house for today." He holds it out to Rumple. "A gesture of goodwill, from a father to his son."

The two villains stare each other down intensely. 

* * *

"She'll really do that?" Snow asks Regina as they all stand inside Granny's Diner. "She'll throw your father, her husband, into the fire?"

"Of course she will." Regina says without a doubt. "She thinks she's giving me my best chance. I can't let my father suffer because of me."

"Regina, it's alright." Robin tries to assure her.

"No, it's not. He's here because I killed him. The only way I've been able to deal with that is by imagining he went to a better place, but he didn't." She sighs, considering her mother's offer. "Maybe I should get on that boat."

"Yes, you should." Emma agrees, surprising them.

"Absolutely not." David disagrees. "We're not leaving until we find Avia together."

"It's dangerous here."

"Which is why we're not leaving you, or Avia, alone." Snow tells her daughter.

"Perhaps I can cut through this little family squabble." Rumple says, coming out from the back, holding up a vial.

"What the hell is that?" Killian asks.

"This is the way we find your deceased daughter. The Ale of Seonaidh from the land of DunBroch." Rumple tells the Charmings.

"That's a mouthful." Regina comments.

"It lets you communicate with the dead." Rumple explains. "Pour this over Avia's grave, and we can stop guessing where she is and simply ask her."

"You're saying Avia has a grave here in the Underworld?" David asks, surprised.

"Everyone down here has a grave. You'll find the cemetery right where you remember it."

"Well, if this works, we could find Avia before the boat leaves." Snow says, eagerly. "We could all get out of here together."

"A fine idea. I suggest you all get moving."

"No way." Emma refuses, seeing that Rumple is pushing them away. "You're coming with us."

"You can do this part on your own." Rumple says, handing Emma the vial. "There's a boat that's leaving soon. You want to find your sister? Fine. But I have no interest in exploring this world further. You can meet me there. But that's entirely up to you."

As Rumple walks away, Emma starts to stop him, but Snow steps in front of her daughter. "Emma. There's no time to argue. If there's even a chance that will work, we have to risk it." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Prince Henry stands nervously in the middle of the woods as Snow White emerges from behind with her bow and arrow.

"I got your message." She says, aiming her bow at the old man. Henry is startled, turning around to face her. "Are you alone?"

Henry raises his hands. "Alone and unarmed, as promised."

"Well, I'm alone, but I don't go anywhere unarmed. Sorry."

"I'm here because I care about my daughter. And if the war continues, it will destroy the kingdom, but more importantly, her soul." He explains as he approaches Snow.

"Snow White." The real Prince Henry calls out. Snow gasps, and turns around aiming her arrow at him.

The first Henry then plunges his hand into Snow's back and rips out her heart. She gasps painfully and shocked by what just happened. She turns to face the first Henry only to find that he is Cora in disguise. "You see? The only way to truly achieve peace is through war." Cora tells her as she places Snow's heart into a box.

"Cora." Henry says, surprised. "How - How are you here?"

"Why, because of you, Henry dear. You played with magic you didn't understand. And I never let a good mistake go to waste." She smiles.

"Please, I beg you. Don't do this."

Cora ignores him and opens the box, speaking into the heart. "Now, forget this ever happened and go enjoy your last few hours." She closes the box and Snow has no choice but to walk away. "Come along, Henry. Regina needs her birthday present." She announces, excitedly, walking away, leaving her husband at a loss of what to do. 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Inside the graveyard that goes on and on for miles, accounting every single lost soul that's trapped there, Emma and the rest of the group are standing at the center of it all, looking out at them, feeling intimidated.

"Alright." Emma says. "Let's do this." 

* * *

After a while of searching, they find the grave that belongs to Avia Swan. Emma stares longingly at it, as Snow and David have trouble even looking at it.

Killian steps up to Emma. "Are you okay, love?"

"I just hope she is." Emma tells him. Emma looks back at her grieving parents before looking back at the grave. She pops open the vial and pours the contents over the ground beneath her sister's grave. There is a flickering sound but nothing happens. They look at each other in confusion. Suddenly a holographic version of Avia appears. But it's not the Avia we know. She is swollen all over and dripping blood. She is bruised with cuts around her face. She looks so bad, Regina stands in front of her children to shield them from that memory while Snow and David stare in shock. "Avia." Emma says, hopeful. "Avia, we're here to help you. We just can't find you. Where are you?"

"Oh, Emma. The spell's not steady." Regina realizes. "She can't hear you."

Snow then steps up, desperate for her daughter. "Avia, I'm here. Your dad and I are here for you. Just tell us where you are so we can come to you."

But the flickering continues, and Avia doesn't respond. "Something happening." Killian says.

"It's not holding." David says.

"Talk to us." Emma begs. But she can't. She doesn't even seem aware that they are contacting her. The vision grows weaker until, finally, it's gone altogether. "Avia!" Emma and Snow shout.

"She doesn't know we came for her." Snow says, distraught.

"She doesn't even know we're here." Emma says.

Killian slowly helps Emma back up from the ground, as does David with Snow. "She does." Killian assures his love. "We will find her."

"Will we?" Emma questions, doubtfully. "Did you not just see that? She's in pain. She's suffering - again. And look at this place. We have half an hour." Emma turns to her parents. "You have half an hour." Snow and David look perplexed by this. "Cora has a boat coming." She reminds them. "You have to take it, or we might all be stuck here."

"If she can arrange a way out, so can we - " David points out. " - after we find Avia." He says, sternly. "We are not giving up on you and Avia."

Emma walks over to Regina. "They're staying, but you should go. You should take Nick and Karley and Robin back with you."

"No!" Nick and Karley refuse in unison.

"Regina, whatever you father is going to face - "

"It probably looks a lot like what - " Regina sighs, deeply worried. " - Avia is facing."

"So, it's settled."

"What? Mom, no!" Nick argues, stepping up with Karley.

Emma brings both kids to face her. "We have no idea what we are going to face. But I'll make sure Avia knows that you both came back to help. She'll understand. She would want you to both be safe." Emma looks up at Regina. "Get them out of here. Get yourself out of here."

Regina looks down at her distraught children, not wanting to do what she knows she has to. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Regina stares intensely down at the black, extravagant frosted birthday cake with a single lit candle sticking out of its tops tier.

A jester rattles on the other side of the cake, jingling. "Make a wish! Make a wish!" He smiles widely. Regina narrows her eyes, annoyed by his overenthusiastic presence, but she blows the candle out, allowing the smoke to drift into the jester's face. But he continues to smile. "What did you wish?"

"That you were amusing, Jester." Regina says, eerily. "And it didn't come true." She waves her hand, killing the jester instantly. "Let's wind this up. I've had enough revelry."

"Oh, don't go yet." Cora says, surprising her daughter.

"Mother." Regina says with venom in her voice. "How did you get out of Wonderland?" Her face soon drops with worry. "Where's Daddy? Did you do something?"

Cora walks closer to her daughter, standing in front of her. "Oh, I lost track of him hours ago when I had him wrap - " She holds out a box to Regina. " - this. Happy birthday, darling.

Regina scowls down at the gift. "I don't want anything from you."

"Oh, you'll want this. I did what no one else could do, Regina." She uncovers the box which Regina immediately recognizes. "I've brought you your revenge." Cora opens the box, revealing the beating heart. "Snow White's beating heart."

Regina smiles, staring intently at the heart. "Really?"

"Crush it, and she dies at last." But Regina's face suddenly falls. "You don't believe me." Cora realizes. "Let me show you. Bring the Magic Mirror." As the Black Knights roll the Magic Mirror towards them, Regina picks up the beating heart, laughing evilly. "Show us Snow White."

The image in the mirror shows Snow White drinking in a tavern with Prince Charming and the seven dwarfs, all bellowing out in laughter. "To my stepmother!" Snow raises a toast. "May she spend the rest of her birthdays searching for me."

"To the Queen!" Grumpy toasts.

They all clink their tankards together before drinking.

Regina's lip snarls in anger as she stares at the heart in hand that belongs to the girl in the mirror, and squeezes it. Snow stands up from her seat in pain, gasping as she feels an intense sensation in her chest.

Prince Charming stands, comforting his true love. "Snow." He worries.

Snow quickly begins to attack her clothes in attempt to get to the source of her problem. But she doesn't know what's going on. She doesn't remember her encounter with Cora, and this just pleases Regina more as she takes great joy in squeezing the heart harder. Knowing that everything is soon coming to an end, Regina gives the heart one last, big squeeze before - Jiminy Cricket pops out from Snow's bosom, having somehow found himself down her top. This causes everyone to bellow out loudly in laughter as the cricket falls to the table.

Regina, however, appears confused. Obviously, her squeezing the heart was doing nothing to Snow's pain, and when she crushes the heart to dust all that happens is one of her Black Knights falls dead to the floor.

"Someone switched the hearts." Cora realizes.

Regina's breathing becomes rapid, filling with nothing but venom and anger. "Who?" 

* * *

Later, after the guests have left the party, Regina is sitting at the table playing with her bowl of apples to distract herself from the anger she is still feeling. Prince Henry then walks in.

"You gave Snow White her heart back." Regina accuses her father.

"I had to for your own good." Henry tells his daughter, somberly.

"How could you say that?" Regina argues. "She'd be dead right now, and all this would be over. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course, but not like this. If you crush her heart, you could be dark forever, Regina. You'll be just like her - your mother. That's what she wants." Regina turns away, fuming. "Please. Please, Regina. Please, you have to listen to me. You can be happy."

"Killing Snow White is the only way I will ever be happy."

"I'm sorry you think that."

"You betrayed me, Daddy. And you know what that means."

"Do what you will, dear. It matters not, because Snow White lives. And now so does your chance at redemption. Whatever happens to me was worth it." Henry looks down at the box that once contained Snow White's heart. "This box is a empty as your pursuit. I pray it stays that way."

"It won't." Regina tells him. "Until Snow White dies I will never be what you want, let along what I want." She yells, snatching the box from him. "And this box was made to hold something precious." She opens it, looking at her father. "And that's exactly what it's going to do." She uses her magic causing Henry to be consumed by purple smoke and then redirected into the box. He stands within, a shrunken version of himself. "Don't worry, Daddy. You're safe in here. I just can't let you stop me. But I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Regina, please." Henry begs. "Don't. No!"

Regina closes the lid of the box. She's already regretting what she has done to her father, but she doesn't attempt to take it back. She can't have him in her way anymore. 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Upon Prince Henry's gravestone, Regina pours the last of the Ale of Sinead over his resting place, wanting to speak to him. She remains sorrowful, looking apprehensively down at her feet.

"Regina." Her father's voice is heard.

Regina's breath shakes, as she continues looking down. "Daddy." With tears streaming down her face, she finally looks up at her father. "I'm so sorry." She cries.

"It's okay, dear." Henry steps up, wanting to comfort his daughter. "It's okay." He brings Regina in a hug. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Is it?" She asks, sobbing into her father's shoulder. "Am I really forgiven?"

"Of course. I love you no matter what. That's what fathers do."

Regina furrows her brows at this. "I'm not sure they do." She says, looking at her father. "I think you're very special." Henry smiles at this. "I don't understand how you can be so good."

"Oh, I'm not perfect. I have many regrets. I don't even know which one is keeping me in this place."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Your suffering will not get any worse. I'm going to see to it." Regina promises.

"No, Regina. That's what I came to tell you. Your mother is using me to get you to leave. But I want you to stay. You've got a job to do - helping Snow White find her daughter. She needs you. They all need you. They need your strength. You finally put vengeance aside to be a hero. I'm not gonna stand in the way of that."

"But Mother's going to send you someplace worse." Regina points out. "I can't cause you pain again. Mother made her decision. We both know we can't change her mind." Henry sighs, knowing that's true. "But she's given you a way out. Both of us."

"When you tore my heart out, it was driven by the worst motives." Henry tells her. "But if you stay, you spread hope. That's the best thing anyone can do." Regina smiles softly and lovingly down at her father. "Let your old man see you doing the right thing. Then I truly will not have died in vain."

He gives Regina one last comforting smile before the ale's magic wears off and a silver mist comes to take the vision away, leaving Regina with nothing but her father's grave and his advisement. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

The Evil Queen is sitting sullenly in her bed quarters when Cora walks in.

"Where's your father run off to?" She asks her daughter. "I still owe him a thank you for spoiling your birthday surprise."

Regina stands up and grabs the box that contains her father. "I've already dealt with him." She smiles as she walks over to her mother. "Say hello to Daddy." She opens the box revealing Prince Henry's shrunken form.

Cora gasps. "Oh. You've impressed me, sweetheart."

Regina pulls the box away, shutting it, her smile fading. "You know, Daddy may have been wrong to ruin my revenge, but he was right about you."

"When are you going to get it in that thick head that I do everything for you?" Cora asks. "Especially the things you can't do, like Snow's heart. How long have you been trying to get it? Because it only took me a day."

"And it only took you an hour to lose it." Regina retorts. "When I get my revenge, it will be my victory. You won't be around to steal it away." She smiles.

"You don't have the power to push me back to Wonderland." Cora says, sounding certain.

"I don't need it. There's someone who'd be happy to lend a hand."

"Hello again, Cora." The Magic Mirror greets from within his frame. "Ready for your trip?" And with that, an arm bursts forth from the looking glass, wrapping itself around Cora's waist.

"Don't do this!" Cora exclaims, struggling against the attack.

"It's done." Regina says. "I've already cast a spell to seal this portal once you're through. Not even I can reopen it. And you'll be out of my life forever."

"Without me, you'll fail. And even worse, you'll be alone."

"Better alone than with you."

"You think you're better alone?" Cora asks, amused. "Let's see how you really feel." She then magics the box containing Prince Henry into her hands.

"No!" Regina yells as she runs towards the looking glass. "Daddy!"

But the Queen of Hearts is yanked through the glass and back into the land that she belongs in. Regina lets out a loud, frustrated grunt. "Well, you always have me." The Magic Mirror tells her.

But the Queen is less than pleased. 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

As the hellfire of the Underworld rages within its pit, Prince Henry stands scared at the very edge, with Cora standing behind him.

Regina, Nick, and Karley run into the caves. "Let him go, Mother." Regina orders.

Cora turns to her daughter and grandchildren. "You should be on that boat."

"I can't turn my back on those I love."

Cora sighs. "I know that seems like the right choice, but life doesn't work that way. I implore you, leave this place."

"No, Regina." Henry says from where he is standing. "Stay here. Help your friends. She's trying to bait you."

"I didn't come back just to help my friends." Regina tells him. "I came back to help everyone."

"That's not possible." Cora tells her. "You have to trust me."

With tears in her eyes, Regina begs her mother. "Let him go."

"Oh, please listen to reason. Listen to me. Either way, my time in the Underworld is done. Yours can be, too. Just do what I say."

Regina turns to her children. "Nick, Karley, stand back." She says, stepping forward.

"Please don't force my hand." Cora says, stopping her. "I don't want to do this."

"Then don't." Regina utters.

"I'm sorry." She waves her arm and uses her magic to draw the hellfire upwards, consuming Henry.

"No!" Regina shouts, running towards her father, but a barrier of flames blocks her path and all Regina can do is watch her father be dragged into a worse place.

Regina turns to her mother. "One day, you'll understand." Cora says before disappearing.

Regina looks back at her father. "Daddy!" She cries out. "I'm so sorry!" The fire soon stops, getting sucked back down into the pit, causing Regina and the kids to become confused. "Daddy?"

"Stop." Henry tells her. "Stay there."

A bridge then starts to form from magic, meeting the outstretched ledge at the center of the pit and creating a path across. "What happening?" Regina asks.

"I don't know." He looks down, over the edge. "There's something down here." Birds are heard chirping as paradise awaits. "It's so - " They all look on, amazed. " - it's beautiful." Regina smiles. "It's where I belong." He turns to his daughter as Nick and Karley walk to her side. He walks closer to them. "I know what my unfinished business was now. It was you."

"Me?"

"For so long, I let your mother get in the way of who you really are. It was the biggest regret of my life. But now you're free of her. And I've never been more proud."

Regina smiles, sobbing happily at her father's words. Nick and Karley then step up, having heard the stories of Prince Henry. "Hi." They both say.

Henry is surprised to see them. "Is that - "

"Your grandchildren." Regina says, happily. "Nicholas and Karley."

"Nicholas Henry Mills." Nick tells him as the man stands proudly.

"Thank you, Grandpa, for believing in her like we do." Karley tells him as Regina looks at her children in awe.

"Thank you, Karley and Nicholas, for being there when I couldn't." Henry tells them. "You children take care of your mother." He then turns towards the heavenly light. "It's time for me to go."

"Daddy, no." Regina says, unable to bear saying goodbye.

"I love you, Regina. Never forget who you really are."

Regina nods, grabbing Nick and Karley's hands. "Okay."

They watch as he slowly walks the length of the bridge and the afterlife takes him in. The white light intensifies as his soul is greeted into eternal bliss, and Regina is finally able to come to terms with what she did, accepting this happy fate for her father. 

* * *

It's nighttime in the Underworld and Regina, Karley, and Nick make their way down Main Street where the rest of the group are waiting by the fallen clock tower.

"Tell me your father's okay." Snow says, hopeful.

Regina smiles. "He's better than okay."

"He's in a better place now." Nick tells them.

"Wait." Snow says. "That means everyone here - "

"Can be saved." David finishes.

"Every soul in this town has unfinished business." Killian says. "And chances are, for a lot of them, we're that business."

"You've all deluded yourself if you think these people are worth your time." Rumple says, appearing unhappy about this. "They're not the dearly departed. They are dead, wretched souls, and I want no part of it."

"What you want doesn't matter." Emma scowls. "I wasn't bluffing - I'm happy to tell Belle about your return to Dark One-ness."

"Our agreement was to find your sister and get the hell out of here." Rumple reminds her. "If you want to distract yourself with this other asinine pursuit, be my guest. I'm out."

He proceeds to walk away, but the others don't care. They soon walk the opposite way, on their mission to continue their search for Avia, and willing to do whatever it takes to get her back to them.

However, the former Evil Queen takes a moment to stop and look at the clock tower that's lying in the street. Its hands are positioned at 8:15, but then the big hand gives a magnificent tick, and 8:16 becomes the new time. Knowing what this means, Regina smiles, comforted by the fact that Prince Henry has successfully passed over, and with much more determination to find Avia Swan.

But as Regina continues to follow the others, someone appears behind the clock. It's Cora, and she heads into the library which pretty much looks the same as it does in Storybrooke, except for the fact that there are no books. She walks to the elevator and raises her hands, using her magic to open it. The gears start to turn as it begins to descend to the town mines, but it moves quite fast than it does in Storybrooke. Cora has to grab onto the walls to steady herself as it only gets faster as it nears the bottom.

Finally, it comes to a stop, and the doors open. Cora takes a few cautious steps through the underground caves, walking closer to where music can be heard playing. 

* * *

Inside another cave, five rivers, all consisting of different colors are emanating from the center point as Cora approaches. One blue, one yellow, one green, one lava, and one black. The circle in the middle includes a polished floor and several luxuriant artifacts, not to mention a distinguished man in an extravagant chair getting his feet massaged by a pretty blonde girl. He is dressed in a suit and holding a glass of wine.

"Did you hear that, Cora?" He asks as she approaches him.

"The music?" Cora asks. "Yes." She smiles, awkwardly. "But I've never been very fond of the violin."

The man chuckles. "I wouldn't expect a miller's daughter to appreciate a virtuoso like Paganini, but, no, I didn't mean the music. I was talking about the clock. Did you hear that little tick up there? It was the sound of your incompetence."

"Why do you want my daughter gone?" Cora asks. "What threat could she pose to you?"

"Ah. Tick, tick, tick." He says to a nervous Cora. "You see, each clock tick means a soul has left my domain. Do I look like I like to lose anything?"

Cora shrugs. "I did what you asked. I didn't want to. I - I jeopardized my relationship with her."

He chuckles. "Yeah, because you thought you could get her to do what I wanted, which you couldn't. If it makes you feel any better she's going to regret her decision."

"Don't threaten her. Or me." Cora glares. "Now, I want what I was promised."

"Ah. Really, Cora. I'm surprised you care so much about Regina especially after what you did to your other daughter."

"How do you know about Zelena?" She wonders.

"Oh, I know about everything. Including why you gave her up. All so you could claw your way out of a miserable peasant life. Which - " He chuckles. " - suggests the perfect punishment." He flicks his wine glass so that Cora's mayoral suit is transformed into the rags she grew up wearing. "Look at that!" He laughs. "A miller's daughter once again. Hurry now, Cora. You have flour to deliver. That's what they do at mills, isn't it? I never paid much attention. It seems like dull work."

"No." Cora cries out. "No, you promised you'd save us."

"And you promised not to fail." He then stands from his chair. "Something to think about for eternity." He waves his hand, forcing Cora to leave, sobbing as she goes.

As he revels in Cora's punishment, his blonde hair is replaced entirely by blue flame, revealing himself to be Hades.


	57. Never Lost

It's now daytime in the Underworld's version of Storybrooke, and near the broken clock tower on Main Street lies a steam vent in the ground. Down below it is a stone prison where a beaten and bruised Avia Swan is laying unconscious on the hard floor. But, suddenly, she awakens to a sound of a loud scream in the distance.

Avia gasps, breathing heavily, looking around. Through her pain she manages to pull herself up to her feet with the help of the stone wall. "Let me out of here!" She yells. Avia starts to step out of the open cell until -

"Stop." A voice tells her. "Don't move." Avia looks at the young girl who is sitting in the opposite cell. The girl looks to be about her age. "He wants you to think you can escape, but... you can't. No one can."

"I won't be held a prisoner." Avia tells her as she places her foot roughly down on the first step.

"Don't!" The girl exclaims. "He'll hunt you down."

"What more could Hades do to me?" Avia asks, looking at the girl. "And anyway, this is nothing compared to what I've gone already gone through."

"I don't mean Hades." The girl says, frightened.

"Then, who?"

The girl cowers down, shakily. "Just don't." She begs.

"Look, I can't stay here. I can't do nothing." Avia says, stubbornly. "My family is here to save me, and I need to move so they can find me." Avia grabs onto her ribs, hissing slightly from the pain of her standing.

The girl looks bewildered. "How do you know they're here?"

"Because - " Avia flinches. "I was sent a message."

"How do you know that wasn't one of Hades' tricks?"

"Because I know. My family wouldn't give up on me." The girl looks away, unsure on how to respond. "So, do you wanna help me out here?" Avia asks, looking around the cave. "What's keeping us in here?"

"Something you don't want to face." She answers, scared.

"Well, I can't do nothing. I have to go." Avia ignores the pain running through her fragile body and steps out of the open cell, and begins to walk towards the girl.

"Are you mad?"

"Maybe." Avia shrugs. "But my family can save you, too. Come with me." She holds out her hand to the girl. The girl whimpers with hesitation, but she finally takes Avia's hand. "Are you ready?" Avia asks the girl. She quickly nods her head, though fear was evident on her face. "Alright. Go! Go!"

The two start to run through the stone prison when the roar of a beast is heard, alarming the girl. "I told you we'll never make it."

Avia stops. "Maybe I won't. But you will. I'll distract the hell beast while you run. And once you're free find Emma Swan. I'm Avia Swan. I'm her sister. Go!"

The girl runs away, leaving Avia alone to face the beast. She turns and looks down the long hall as three sets of glowing red eyes appear, scaring Avia.

The beast, Cerberus, steps out growling. 

* * *

Over at the graveyard, Snow is walking, looking at the gravestones, when David approaches.

"Snow, what are you doing?" He asks. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

"David, these graves." Snow sighs. "They're all from my father's kingdom. They were my subjects." She says, disheartened. "I was supposed to protect them. And now how am I supposed to protect our daughters in the Underworld?"

"Because you're not doing this alone." David reminds her. "Snow, we will find Avia and we will protect both our daughters. We always do. Now, come on. Emma is looking for Avia in the woods just south of here. She's good, but nobody's better at tracking than her mother, Bandit Snow." Snow lets out a faint laugh. "Let's go help her." They both begin to walk towards the woods until Snow notices something that begins to upset her. She approaches a gravestone and looks at it with horror. "What is it?" David asks. Snow kneels down, placing her hand onto the gravestone. "Snow? What's wrong?" 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

"Princess Snow, you must stop him." A peasant man begs a young Snow White, who is sitting next to Regina on a throne, holding a wanted poster for a one-eye thief. "The bandit and his men - They're terrorizing our villages and roads."

"But my father - he's on a diplomatic mission." Snow explains. "I'll send word to him."

"By the time it reaches him, we will all be dead. We need help now." He pleads.

"Fear not." Regina tells the man. "My stepdaughter will take care of all of you."

But Snow furrows her brows at this. "I will?" She quietly asks. Regina gives her a silent nod as a scared Snow looks forward.

"What do we do?" The man asks. "People are dying." But Snow is silent. "Princess Snow?"

"I'm sorry." Snow quickly stands and runs away. Regina stands to stop her fearful stepdaughter. "I'm so sorry." She apologizes again before exiting the room.

Everyone watches in shock, except for Regina, who lets out a wicked smile. 

* * *

Outside the palace, Snow White is running through the woods, still upset, and still afraid. As she is wiping away her tears, she becomes distracted and ends up falling into a deep hole, hitting the ground hard. She looks up, realizing she's trapped.

"No." She groans. "Help! Anyone!?"

After a few moments of silence, a hilt of a sword is lowered down in front of her. "Grab on." A young man's voice tells her. "I'll pull you up."

Snow grabs onto the hilt of the sword and the man easily pulls her out of the hole, using only one hand. Once out, Snow cleans herself off. "Thank you." She finally looks up at the handsome young man.

"You gotta watch out for hunter traps." He places his sword back into his sheath.

"I'm Snow White." She smiles.

"Yes." The man nods, obviously already knowing that. "You certainly are. I'm Hercules. But you can call me Herc." 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

"You knew Hercules?" David asks, taken aback.

"We were friends when we were kids." Snow explains, sadly.

"Define 'friends.'"

This causes Snow to chuckle at her husband. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

David smirks. "Oh, it's not every day your wife tells you that she was friends with a god."

"A demi-god - " Snow corrects him. " - who also happens to be dead."

"Hey, I'm sorry." David says, sincerely, seeing how upset this makes his wife. "I was just giving you a hard time."

"No, I know. I know." Snow assures him when something comes to mind. "David - " She begins, standing up, with his help. " - if he's down here, he has unfinished business. We have to help him find a way to move on."

"At the expense of searching for our daughter?"

"No, of course not. But, David, think about it. He's Hercules. He can help us. We save him. He can save us." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Killian are walking through the woods.

"Emma, love, we already covered this trail." Killian points out. "It was cold."

"Then we cover it again, and we keep going until we find a trail that's hot." Emma tells him.

"Emma, you haven't slept since we got here. Maybe you should rest, love." He suggests.

Emma shakes her head, stubbornly. "I'm not resting until I find Avia."

Regina, Robin, Karley, and Nick meet up with them. "There's no sign of Avia in the North Woods." Regina tells them.

"Well, we have to keep going. Maybe out by the Troll Bridge."

"Wait." Regina stops Emma from walking away, getting an idea.

"What?"

"There may be a way to make our search quicker."

"How?"

"In Storybrooke, I have schematics - maps - of the whole town." Regina remembers. "Every last inch of it."

"So, you think the equivalent maps of this town are here?" Emma asks, unsure.

"Everything else is." Nick points out.

"We're on it then." Robin says. "You keep working here." He tells Regina. "I'll go get you your intel."

"Wait." Regina stops him. "Take Nicholas.

"It might be dangerous."

Regina shakes her head. "My mother's gone now. The office should be empty. And no one knows it better than Nicholas."

"And no one knows the woods better than me." Karley smirks, fist pumping her brother.

Regina smiles at her children. "Nick will be fine. You'll be there to protect him." She says to Robin.

Robin kisses Regina before walking away with Nick. "Alright. Let's go."

"Alright." Regina takes Karley's hand. "Let's get back to it." They turn around, noticing Emma and Killian are missing.

"Emma?" Karley calls out.

"Hey, we found something!" Emma suddenly shouts out. They walk to where Emma is, finding her kneeling down, looking at leaf with blood on it with Killian hovering over it, closely.

"Blood." Regina says.

"There's a trail of it. It's not dry yet. It's fresh." Killian tells them.

Emma quickly stands, looking around. "Avia. Avia!?" They walk through the woods, searching for the young Swan. "Avia!?" But they find a girl hiding behind a tree stump instead.

"Not Avia, but I know her." The girl tells them.

"Who are you?" Emma asks, helping the girl up. "Where's Avia?"

But before the girl can answer, they hear the beast roaring loudly in the distance. "We have to get out of here." The terrified girl tells them.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Killian asks.

"It's coming." The girl panics. "Hide me. We have to go - now!"

Emma quickly teleports them away to safety. 

* * *

They then reappear in the Underworld's version of Snow and David's apartment.

"Your parents' apartment?" Regina questions. "Really?"

"It's the first place I thought of." Emma says as she removes a sheet off one of the sofas. "Here." She instructs the girl. "Lie down."

"What if whoever - or whatever - lives here, you know, comes home?"

Karley picks up a framed picture. "I don't think we have to worry about that." She shows them the picture of Snow and David.

"Bloody hell, this place is just waiting for your parents to die, Swan." Killian realizes.

"Creepy." Emma frowns.

"I think we're safe here, then." Karley states.

"It's officially a cold day in hell when I move in with the Charmings." Regina jokes.

"Mom." Karley shakes her head, rolling her eyes, amused.

Emma sits down next to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." The girl says, shakily.

"And Avia?"

The girl stares tearfully at Emma's hopeful eyes. "I - I don't know."

"Where is she, lass?" Killian asks.

"In an underground prison. I escaped through the tunnels. They let out in a cave, somewhere in the woods, and next thing I knew, you found me." She says, looking at Emma.

"Where is the cave?" Emma asks. "Could you find it again?"

"Yes." The girl nods. "But it's being guarded by something terrible."

"What's guarding the cave?"

The girl shudders as she thinks about it. "It has three heads. Its - Its teeth can crush your bones with a single bite. And those eyes - " She shakes. " - they burn right through your soul as it finishes you off. Nothing can defeat this monster."

"That's not true." A voice says. Everyone turns to find that Snow and David have arrived. "I know exactly what this beast is - " Snow smiles, confidently. " - and how we can defeat it." 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Young Snow White and Hercules are sitting at a makeshift camp that belongs to Hercules.

"So, are you really a god?" Snow asks.

"Demi-god." He corrects her. "My mother was mortal."

Snow nods, intrigued. "I've never met a demi-anything before."

"I can't join my father on Mount Olympus until I complete my Twelve Labors."

"And then you'll be immortal?" Snow asks.

Hercules smiles. "That's the idea. But as much as I like discussing my family tree, you can't avoid yours forever."

"I can't face anyone until I figure out what to do about the bandits." Snow tells him, remembering why she ran from her palace in the first place.

Hercules thinks for a moment before suddenly getting an idea. He stands up and offers his hand to Snow, which she takes. "I've got your answer." He grabs a bow, handing it to her. "You're gonna fight them."

Snow appears shocked by this. "Me?" She questions. "I'm not a hero."

"You will be after I train you."

"No."

"Snow - " Hercules grabs a leather satchel from his tent before walking back to her. " - you can't let the fear of failing stop you from trying." He then opens the satchel revealing a collection of golden medals. "This medal - " He points to the first one. " - it was for the first Labor I ever completed - defeating the Nemean Lion." Snow looks on, impressed. "I was scared." He admits. "But I didn't back down. I fought the lion, and I won." Snow just smiles at his excitement. "And I wouldn't have this medal if I'd been too afraid to try."

Snow laughs. "Easy for you to say."

Hercules smiles, placing his satchel down. "Snow, I'm going to teach you how to stand up to those bandits so they never show their faces in your kingdom again."

"Why are you doing this for me?" She wonders.

"Because you're gonna make a great Queen one day." He says, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, passing her the bow, and turning her around. "I'm a good judge of character." He then helps her get into the appropriate position to fire the arrow. "And also, it gives me an excuse to spend as much time as I can with you before I complete my final Labor." Snow turns to him, bashful. "I only have a few fleeting moments down here." She turns forward as Hercules places the arrow in the bow. "And I want to enjoy them."

"So, what exactly is your last Labor?"

Hercules sighs. "It's the most difficult one of them all - " Snow looks at him, seeing his fearful eyes. " - defeating the three-headed hell-bound - Cerberus." 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Snow, Emma, Regina, and Karley enter the diner. "You really think she'll know where he is?" Emma asks.

"Of course." Regina says, confidently. "We need someone who sees everyone." She then smiles at the Blind Witch behind the counter. "Hey, child-muncher. We're looking for someone."

"Why should I help you, Regina?" The Witch asks. "You burned me alive."

Karley steps up next to Regina, smiling proudly. "Actually, that was me and my brother. Mom just helped us with her fireball. It's so great to see you again." She says sarcastically. "Oh, wait." She chuckles, knowing the Witch can't actually see her. Regina smiles at her daughter.

The Witch scowls. "Your mother and daughter now?"

"Funny how life works, doesn't it?" Regina glares. "What do you think happens when you steal from a witch, Witch? You die."

The Blind Witch lets out a tired sigh. "Fair enough. So, who are you looking for?"

"His name's Hercules." Snow tells her.

"You know, from the myths." Emma adds.

The witch chuckles. "I know who Hercules is. He comes in here on his lunch break every day." She informs them, bitterly. "And no matter how hard I try to fatten him up, his muscles are always bulging. It's a shame." She smiles. "He'd make a great Sunday roast."

"Lunch break from where?" Snow asks, sternly. 

* * *

Snow then arrives at the docks where Hercules is lifting down a heavy boat.

"Herc." She calls out. He turns to her with a blank expression as Snow approaches him. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

After a moment of looking closer at her, he recognizes her. "Snow?" He scoffs, looking her over. He starts to feel overwhelmed, not expecting to ever see her again. The two old friends embrace in a hug.

Snow steps back, looking him over. "You're still so young. When - How did - "

"You mean, how did I die?" Hercules assumes. "That - That's not important. What are you doing down here? I mean, how did you - "

"I'm not dead." She quickly answers, realizing that's what he is asking. "I came down here to find my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Two, actually." Snow smiles. "And a son. It's kind of a long story, but it's been quite a life."

"I wish I could say the same." Hercules states, sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Snow says, quickly wiping away a stray tear. "What if I told you there might be a way for you to leave the Underworld once and for all?"

"I never finished my Labors. I can't move on until I do."

"I know. And Cerberus is here." She reveals.

Hercules then becomes instantly afraid. "Here?"

"He's - He's guarding a prison where my daughter is being held." Snow explains. "And, Hercules, you're the only one strong enough to defeat that beast. It's your destiny."

"Well, that hero died." He says, uninterested.

"Only if you let him. Don't forget what you taught me. You can't let fear of failure keep you from trying." She reminds him as he ponders over this. 

* * *

Down in Hades' lair, surrounded by five different colored rivers, Avia is thrown like a rag doll before the Lord of the Underworld by his two guards.

"Oh, this is going to be quite an exciting day." Hades says, looking down at Avia.

Avia, through her bruised eyes and bloody face, glares up at the man. "It will be when my family kills you."

Hades laughs. "Why does everyone say that? You can't kill me. I'm Hades. This - " He chuckles, waving his hand around his lair. " - This is death."

"And they will figure out a way to get rid of you for good. They always do."

Hades crouches down to Avia's level, looking her battered, petite body up and down. "You know, we have quite the punishment for Dark Ones like you, but I see you've already met my pet. And you're about to realize his master is not nearly as friendly."

Avia just stares up at Hades, trying her best to remain strong. 

* * *

Over at the Underworld's version of Storybrooke's Town Hall, Nick and Robin walk towards the mayor's office.

Nick starts to reach for the doorknob. "Wait!" Robin quickly stops the boy. Robin walks over to the door and reaches for the handle himself, revealing a protection spell. "Protection spell."

"Looks like Cora left this place locked up." Nick says as Robin looks around.

"Not completely." He says, spotting something. He walks over to the sofa nearby and moves it away from the wall to reveal a vent. He kneels down and begins to force the vent open. "Okay." Robin takes his bow and arrows off from around his back and places them aside. "You stay here."

"No way." Nick refuses. Robin furrows his brows at the boy's attitude. "Someone needs to stand guard outside, and only one of us knows where to look in my mom's office." He explains.

Robin ponders for a moment, not liking the idea, but knowing that's true. "Be very careful." 

* * *

Inside the mayor's office, Nick climbs through the vent from the other side.

"Hello, darling." A familiar voice greets him.

Nick stands up and is shocked to see Cruella De Vil smiling at him. "Cruella."

"Tell me, how is that friend of yours?" She chuckles. "You know, the one who killed me?" She asks, her voice dropping into a more serious tone. 

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the tunnels of the mines, Emma is leading Regina, Snow, Karley, and Hercules through.

"This is the tunnel she said she came out of." Emma explains. "Avia's in here somewhere."

"Alright, wonder boy, are you sure you can do this?" Regina asks.

"Regina!" Snow scolds. She then turns to Hercules, placing a gentle hand on the young man's arm. "I know you can do this." She assures him.

"We'll find your daughter." Hercules promises. "Don't worry." He then steps ahead of them, and stops shortly, his face filled with fear. "Wait for me here."

Holding out his sword, Hercules puts on a brave face and walks further into the tunnels, ready to face the beast. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

The peasant who had visited young Snow White and Regina asking for help is handing over a bag of coins to the thief that has been terrorizing his village.

The thief pours the coins into his hand. "Where's the rest of it?" He asks, angrily.

"That's all we have." The scared man tells him. "I swear."

Suddenly, an arrow flies between the two men, hitting a tree. Everyone turns to see Snow White. "Leave my people alone!" She demands.

"Princess Snow, please, help us." The peasant begs.

"Where's your daddy's army?" The thief mocks her.

"I don't need an army." Snow claims as she approaches the group of thieves. "Return what you've taken from these people and leave my kingdom - " The thief smiles, clearly amused. " - or the next arrow lands in your good eye."

"I'd like to see you try."

Snow goes to grab an arrow for her bow but, instead, she clumsily drops them all onto the ground. She bends down, picking them up, embarrassed, as the thieves laugh. He walks towards her and stands on the arrows, snapping them. "Run back to your palace, little girl. These are my woods now."

Hercules, who was standing behind, watching, suddenly punches his fist fiercely into the ground, shaking it, and knocking people off their feet. "Leave her alone!" He yells. The thief glares up at the young man. "Or you're going to have to answer to me."

The thief stands to his feet, no longer wanting to be apart of this. "Your boyfriend won't be around to protect you forever." He warns Snow before he and the thieves walk away.

Hercules kneels down, placing his arm around a distressed Snow to comfort her. 

* * *

A while later, the thief walks through the halls of King Leopold's palace.

"We did exactly what you asked." He says, approaching Queen Regina.

Regina smiles and places a bag of coins into his hand. "There's more where this came from."

"Are you sure you don't want me to kill her?"

"I won't turn her into a martyr for these people to worship. No." She scowls. "I have to turn them against her. And these miserable people will finally realize the truth. I am meant to be their queen." 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Back in the mines, Hercules makes his way further down into the tunnels until he reaches the darkened tunnel where the beast growls. Hercules stops walking at the sound of the beast, which steps out of the shadows, revealing its three heads and glowing red eyes.

But it becomes too much for Hercules, just as it did before. He drops his sword in fear and runs away.

On the other side, Snow hears the growling and quickly becomes concerned. "Herc!" She yells out.

"Come on." Emma urges, walking towards the growl.

But before they go any further, Hercules runs towards them, taking cover behind them. The beast continues to growl and its footsteps are heard approaching them. As Snow grabs an arrow for her bow, a whistles is heard, and the beast turns silent.

"What the hell was that?" Regina wonders.

"I called him off." Hades walks around the corner, revealing himself.

"Who are you?" Emma asks.

"My uncle." Hercules answers as Hades walks closer.

Regina scowls at this, realizing who the man is. "Hades?"

"Don't look so surprised." Hades tells her. "Who'd you think was in charge of this place - your mommy?"

"Well, if this is your realm, maybe you can answer a few questions. Like why does this hell-hole look like Storybrooke?"

"I have my reasons, and I don't have to share them with you."

Hercules steps forward. "Leave them alone, Uncle."

"There's that famous courage people love to talk about." Hades mocks his nephew. "Oh, Hercules, did you really think you could face Cerberus again?"

"Again?" Snow questions, perplexed.

Hades gasps. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

Snow turns to Hercules. "Cerberus killed you."

"Yeah, I didn't want you to know." Hercules tells her. "Snow, I couldn't let you down." Snow gives him a sympathetic look.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Nephew." Hades tells him. "After all, losing your life to my little pet is what finally brought us together as family."

Snow looks at Hades, stepping forward, confidently. "We're not afraid of you."

Hades gasps again. "Oh. Snow White. Or is it Mary Margaret?" He chuckles. "My nephew said you were a spitfire, but trust me, you should be quite afraid of me because the next time you interfere with my family, I will come after yours."

"Bring it." Emma tells him. "We're not gonna rest until we find Avia."

"Oh, and that must make you Emma." He chuckles. "Since your sister likes to send you messages, I told her I would deliver this one personally." Hades holds up a bloody picture of the Charming family.

Everyone's faces fall at the sight of the bloody picture. "Avia." Karley gasps.

"What did you do to her?" Emma asks.

"It's not what I've already done you should worry about now. It's what I'm about to do." Hades then drops the picture onto the ground before teleporting away in a poof of blue fire. 

* * *

Inside the mayoral's office, Nick and Cruella are standing opposite of each other, staring one another down.

"So, darling, this is actually quite fortuitous." Cruella states.

"What do you want?" Nick asks.

Cruella scoffs. "Why, you, of course." She says, walking towards him. "I need your help. You see, Hades, the being that runs this place, has set up the most awful conundrum. For those of us in this ghastly Underworld, we have two choices - leaving for a better place or a worse one." She explains, glaring down at the boy.

"I think I know where you'll end up." Nick tells her, smugly.

Cruella sighs, heavily, rolling her eyes. "Charming." She says, walking past him. "And probably quite correct, which is why I need a third choice - " She looks back at him, determined. " - to go back to the real world. Oh, how I miss it. The music, the gin, the glamour - the gin."

"You're already dead. No one can change that."

"Actually, one person can - the Author. Oh, yes, that's you now."

"No." Nick refuses. "The Apprentice told me it's impossible."

"Because he didn't want you to." Cruella argues. "But, Nicholas, you can. The Author's power is far greater than that bearded old man wanted you to believe."

"I destroyed the quill."

"Oh, yes, yes, I know what you did. We hear it all down here. But I'm guessing you don't know much about the quill, do you?" She asks, walking past him again. "The sorcerer bequeathed the quill to all of you, but it is now a simple pen. It is a magical energy. It is a living, breathing entity."

Nick is baffled by this. "It's alive?"

"Oh, yes. And when you broke it, Nicholas, you sent it right down here to the Underworld, its purpose unfulfilled. It epitomized unfinished business." She explains, walking closer to him once again. "And now you are going to find it down here with my help. And you're going to send me right back to our world."

Nick scowls. "Why would I ever help you?"

"Mm, because, Nicholas, if I come back to life, guess what happens? The girl who killed me - your friend - is no longer a murderer." She grins. "You see?" She places her arm around the boy. "You see, by helping me, Nicholas, you can restore your girlfriend to the pure soul she once was. You can save her." 

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Underworld's version of the loft, Snow is upstairs in what is supposed to be her daughter's room, sulking on Avia's bed when Regina comes upstairs.

"What are you doing?" She sighs. "We have to find Avia."

"How am I supposed to help my daughter, Regina? Hades has her, and we all know we won't find her unless he wants us to." Snow explains.

Regina is surprised by this. "Since when do you give up on your daughters?"

"I'm not giving up, but I can't help Avia when I'm the reason she is here in the first place. This is all my fault. I thought I was doing the right thing for my daughters. And then I try to save Avia with the help of the one person I thought was the bravest. Hercules was destined to kill Cerberus. But now - "

"Now is not the time to give up." Regina interrupts. "Need I remind you I dedicated years to knocking you down? But nothing could stop you." She points out.

"You took my kingdom." Snow tells her angrily. "You cast a curse that separated my girls from their father and me. I lost my daughters for thirteen years."

"And then you found them. You defeated me in a way no one thought was possible. You made me your friend by never giving up on me. So what's the difference this time?"

"How am I supposed to save my daughter from Hades when all I have is speeches about hope?" Snow grimaces, tearfully.

"You're right. But you're no longer Mary Margaret. And to prove that, you'll need to show Hades who you really are: Snow White." Regina smiles. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

As Hercules wanders through the woods, he comes across young Snow White attempting to break her bow.

"What are you doing?" He exclaims, running towards her.

Snow sighs, wiping away a tear. "I'm done, Herc. I tried to be a leader, but I am not cut out to be one. Regina will make a better queen than I could ever hope to be." She says, defeated.

"So you're just going to abandon your kingdom?" He asks in disbelief.

"I don't want to be Snow White anymore."

"That's a shame because I was really starting to like her."

"I was crazy to think that I could stand up to those bandits."

"No one wins every battle, Snow, especially their first." Hercules reminds her.

"You did." Snow points out.

Suddenly becoming nervous, Hercules lets out a heavy breath. "Can you keep a secret?" He asks, uncomfortably. Snow nods. "My first Labor nearly killed me." Snow furrows her brows, confused. "It's the truth. The Nemean Lion. Do you know why no one could kill it? Cause his fur was impenetrable, like steel. With every blow I struck, all I did was blunt my sword."

"So how did you defeat it?"

"When I had exhausted myself and I thought that the beast was going to kill me, I accidentally dropped my torch. I set the brush surrounding us on fire." He reveals. "The flames singed the lion's fur from his body."

"He wasn't invincible anymore." Snow realizes.

"And I slayed him." Hercules concludes, proudly. "Don't you see? If I hadn't failed, I never would have figured out how to succeed."

Snow thinks for a moment, taking everything Hercules is telling her in. "Okay." She exhales, grabbing her bow. "So, how do I stop these bandits?" 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

At the docks, Hercules is carrying two heavy anchors when Snow drops his sword in front of him.

"Pick it up." She orders.

Hercules shakes his head, walking past it. "It's pointless, Snow. I can't defeat Cerberus. We're just going to antagonize my uncle and hurt your daughter more."

"I could care less about your uncle. My daughter doesn't deserve this, and I owe that to her." Snow says, firmly.

"I'm sorry." He says, regretfully, walking past her. "I can't help you."

"Herc, how did Cerberus kill you?" She asks, following him.

"Why does it matter?" He asks as he picks up two concrete blocks to move them.

"Because - Because that is the only way we're gonna figure out how to defeat him next time."

Hercules sighs, placing the blocks down. "He has three heads, Snow. Okay, when I would face one, no matter how valiantly I fought, the other two would attack. I never should have fought that beast alone."

Snow smiles. "Well, that's it. That's why you're going to win this time. You're not going to fight him alone."

"You want to face Cerberus with me?" He asks, stunned.

"Herc, I became that hero you always believed I could be. And we are going to fight that three-headed beast, and we are going to win. And we are going to save my little girl." She says, confidently.

Hercules nods and smiles, ready to be a hero once more. 

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the apartment, the young girl, who was trapped with Avia, sits down on the sofa next to Emma.

David, who is looking out the window, becomes concerned. "Regina?"

Regina looks up from where she is sitting. "What is it?" David quickly moves away from the window. "Did Snow talk Muscles into giving it another go?"

"I don't think so."

Killian runs down the stairs in a panic. "Incoming!"

Suddenly, the apartment shakes and the bed from upstairs comes smashing down below, almost hitting them. "Run!" Emma shouts, helping the girl. "Just go!" They all run out of the apartment, heading downstairs. "Let me guess - the Cerberus?"

As they run down the stairs, they miss Cerberus who bursts through the door, roaring ferociously. 

* * *

Enchanted Forest...

Back at Snow's kingdom, the thief is, once again, terrorizing the people of the village. He walks up to an elderly lady and traces his finger down the necklace she is wearing.

"What do we have here?" He asks before snatching it off her neck.

"Give it back!" Snow White appears, ordering the thief.

"Princess Snow."

"Give that woman her necklace." She demands. "Then leave here and never come back."

"I seem to remember you delivering a similar warning yesterday." He recalls.

But this time Snow grabs an arrow with ease and places it in her bow, aiming it at the thief. "Give that woman her necklace." She releases the arrow, sending it into a nearby tree.

This only causes the thief to laugh, assuming Snow failed once again. She then places another arrow in her bow, aiming it again at the thief. "Careful." He warns her. But Snow shoots the arrow at his weapon, knocking it from his hand. "What the - " He gasps, looking back at Snow, shocked.

Snow smiles, drawing another arrow and aiming it at the other thieves. "Lower your weapons." She orders them. "Or do I need to disarm all of you?" When they don't comply, the villagers join in, grabbing sticks and pitchforks while Snow turns back to the main thief.

"You think you're tough, Princess? This isn't over."

"Yeah, it is." The thief finally gives in and drops the woman's necklace on the ground, causing the rest of the thieves to drop the stolen belongings and they all then make their way out of the village. Once they are gone, Snow lowers her bow and sighs in relief while the villagers cheer. She runs over to Hercules and he picks her up into a hug. "I did it!"

"I knew you could do it." Hercules says, proudly.

Snow sighs, gratefully. "Thanks to you."

"I guess you don't need me to train you anymore."

"Does this mean you're going to leave to defeat Cerberus?"

Hercules nods. "Do you want to come?" He grins.

"I'd love to. But, Herc - " She looks around the village. " - I think my people need me more right now."

Hercules nods, agreeing. "You're gonna make an amazing queen."

"And Olympus will be lucky to have a hero like you."

The two stare at each other for a tense moment before slowly leaning into one another and gently kiss on the lips. 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

In the streets of the Underworld, David, Regina, Karley, Emma, and Killian run to meet Snow and Hercules.

"Are you okay?" Snow asks. "What happened?"

"Cerberus." David tells them. "He found us."

"Where's the prisoner?" Snow asks, seeing that the girl is missing.

"She ran when the hell-bound attacked." Emma says. "We gave her a head start, but there was only so long we could hold it off."

Snow sighs. "We should split up. We have to find her before that monster does."

David nods. "Go. Come on."

Snow and Hercules make their way towards the broken clock tower and they immediately find the cowering girl. "You shouldn't be here." The girl panics.

"We're here to help." Snow tells her.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes widen and she points behind Snow and Hercules. "He found us."

Snow and Hercules turn around to see the three-headed beast pounce towards them and roar. "What now?" Hercules asks.

Snow looks around before pointing to the library. "We get her in there."

"Come on." Hercules grabs the girl and they rush inside the library, taking cover, hiding against the wall. "Any bright ideas?" He asks Snow.

"We hit all three heads at once." She suggests just as Cerberus smashes a window, startling the trio.

"How are we gonna do that?"

Snow turns to the frightened girl. "With her help. Give her your dagger."

As Hercules tries to hand his dagger to the girl, she shakes her head, backing away. "No, I can't do that."

"Yes, you can." Snow tells her right before Cerberus starts to bang against the door causing them to back away. "You can." Snow continues to encourage the girl. "You have to try." The heavily panting girl grabs the dagger, having no choice but to agree. Snow grabs an arrow and places it in her bow while Hercules, now without a weapon, rips a pipe off the wall and uses it to defend himself. "Ready?" Hercules and the girl both nod. Soon enough, Cerberus bursts through the door. "Now!"

Snow shoots her arrow at a head and Hercules and the girl stab the last two heads with their weapons. Cerberus evaporates in a puff of black smoke, allowing everyone to sigh with relief. The girl nearly faints from the excitement, but Hercules is there to catch her in time. "Whoa. Hey, hey. Hey."

The girl stands back up with his help, smiling widely. "I guess I'm not used to all that excitement."

"I'm Hercules." He introduces himself.

"Megara." She smiles. "But my friends call me Meg."

"Thanks for the assist, Meg." 

* * *

Later at Granny's Diner, Hercules wraps a blanket around Megara before sitting at a table opposite her as the others watch from the counter.

"I think we've met before." Hercules realizes.

 _In the Enchanted Forest, Megara runs from a roaring beast. "Please!" She begs."Please!" She runs into Hercules' awaiting arms._

 _"Hey, what is it?" He asks._

 _"It's the monster!"_

Meg smiles. "You're - You're the boy that tried to save me."

Hercules sighs. "'Tried'?" He chuckles, lightly.

"I'm afraid Cerberus got me right after he got you."

Hercules looks down, saddened to hear of his failure to protect her.

 _"Run. Run." He orders Meg._

 _"No, he'll kill you." Meg exclaims._

 _"I don't care now. Go!"_

 _Meg runs away just as Cerberus jumps out, taking her place in front of Hercules, growling viciously at him._

"I'm so sorry, Meg - " He apologizes, clearly upset.

Meg shakes her head. "What for? You may not have saved me back then, but you made up for it now." She says, taking his hand. "Thank you."

"Looks like Herc found a new friend." David says, noticing the two holding hands.

"Maybe defeating Cerberus wasn't Hercules' only piece of unfinished business." Snow assumes. "Maybe he needed to save her, too."

Emma narrows her eyes at her mother, seeing her sadness. "We're going to save Avia, Mom."

Snow nods. "I know." She sighs. "It's just - You didn't know me in the Enchanted Forest, Emma, but I was someone who took risks even when she was afraid. I was someone who - " She glances at Regina. " - I guess, inspired people. An old enemy reminded me of that." Regina grins proudly. "I just don't want to ever run the risk of forgetting who I was again."

"What are you saying, Snow?" David asks.

"I'm saying I want to be Snow White again." She states, firmly. "I don't want to be known as the one who only gives speeches about being a hero. It's time Snow White comes back. It's time for me to be who I used to be - " She looks over at Emma. " - for my daughters. It's time we find - " She looks up at David. " - our little girl, and we bring her home."

"Well, it's about time." Regina says as they all smile proudly at Snow. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Town Hall, Robin is waiting impatiently for Nick to return.

"Nick!" He calls out into the vent. "Nick, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Nick assures him as he emerges, crawling out of the vent.

"Did you find anything?"

"Uh, no." He says, nervously. "Nothing. Dead end."

"Okay." Robin says, walking away.

But Nick looks on, troubled by his encounter with Cruella De Vil which he decides to keep to himself. 

* * *

Over at the underground Fiery Cave, Hercules and Meg stand together near the bridge, facing the others.

"Do you think you can get to the prison through the tunnels?" Meg asks them.

"Yes, thanks to your map." Emma says, appreciatively.

"If it weren't for Avia, I'd still be rotting in that cell. You'll tell her that I did the right thing? That she was right to trust me?"

"I will." Emma promises. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help?" Hercules asks, looking over at Snow.

"I think you've been down here long enough." Snow tells him. "And if you don't cross before your uncle finds you, who knows what he'll do?"

"I was right." Hercules smiles, as Snow gives him a curious look. "You became an amazing hero." Snow tears up, giving her old friend one last hug. They then pull apart, looking at one another longingly one last time before Hercules turns away and takes Meg's hand. They walk across the bridge into the bright light that appears before them. As the bright light fades, a royal castle on the top of a beautiful mountain appears in the distance.

"What is it?" Meg wonders.

"Olympus." He smiles before continuing on with Meg.

David steps next to his tearful wife, taking her hand, while Killian does the same with Emma. Regina places her arm around Karley as they all watch Hercules and Meg move on. 

* * *

On the streets of the Underworld, the clock on the broken clock tower ticks. 

* * *

Down below inside of Hades' lair, his own grandfather clock ticks another time, signifying that two souls have moved on. A bloody Avia sits, huddled beneath it.

"The prisoner you aided in escape - she moved on from this realm." Hades tells her as he walks into his lair.

"Good for her." Avia gloats. But her smile fades when Hades pulls out a sharp chisel. "Just do it." Avia sighs.

"Oh, this?" Hades chuckles. "No. This isn't for you. It's for your family." He kneels down, forcing it into Avia's small hand.

"I won't hurt my family."

"Why not?" Hades wonders. "You were so willing to do it before, young Dark One."

"That's not me anymore!" Avia shouts, causing pain throughout her body. She grimaces, cowering back.

"Now. Now. Wouldn't want you to get yourself worked up so soon. Listen, at first, I wanted your family to leave." Hades explains. "I really had such a smooth-running operation going here before they arrived - before you arrived really, but now I've decided they've caused too much damage, so my vindictive side - Did you know I have one? It wants to punish them." Hades stands back up. "So, from now on, for every soul your family frees - " Hades summons three blank gravestones. " - one of them is going to have to stay." Avia looks on, horrified by this. "And, young Dark One, you get to decide who." Avia is sitting silent down in Hades' lair. She refuses to cooperate with his wishes to choose three people to take the place for every soul they free, and this just frustrates Hades more. "Oh, come on." Hades exclaims. "All you need to do is choose three people to stay here. Carve their name." But Avia remains silent. "What's the problem? Is it the chisel? Not used to something so small? Do you wish for a sword, or perhaps a dagger instead?" He teases. "Or writer's block?"

Avia drops the chisel on the floor away from her, not in the mood for Hades' games. "I'm not doing it."

Hades looks at Avia with frustration. "I must say - I'm not angry. I'm disappointed." He walks closer to Avia, kneeling down in front of her. "And on second thought - I'm angry. I guess it's off to solitary. That's something you're used to, right, Orphan?" Hades grabs Avia by her hair, causing her to yelp out in pain as he forces her to stand. But due to her beaten body, Avia is only able to hobble along as Hades continues to drag her towards the rivers. "Now, listen carefully. This is the River of Lost Souls. Touch it and it will make you lost." He explains. "Reducing you to a mindless, tormented husk. So please, keep all arms and hands inside the boat."

Avia looks out, fearing what's to come. 

* * *

Inside Underworld's version of Gold's shop, Rumple walks out and calls out to Peter Pan.

"Father?" When he receives no answer, Rumple finds a note resting on the check-out desk. He picks it up and begins to read it.

 _'My son - This shop is yours to do with as you wish. And my offer still stands. Use what's in the case when you want to accept it, and we can be a family again. Your father.'_

Rumple places the note back on the desk and opens up the case which contains his father's infamous pied piper pipe that he used to call upon the Lost Boys in Neverland. But, despite everything Pan has said, the Dark One proceeds with his own plan for visiting the shop.

Rumple locks the front door and passes a cauldron he has boiling. He then grabs a jar containing an eyeball mixed in a colored liquid; the liquid is poured into the cauldron while he holds the eyeball in his hand, examining it for a moment, along with another item before dropping them into the cauldron. Rumple turns back to the desk and gently picks up the crystal ball and walks back to the cauldron, holding the crystal ball over it, causing it to boil more.

"Show me - " Rumple exclaims. "Show me who I seek." The crystal ball follows through and a vision of Belle appears. A confused Rumple watches his wife, going about her day in Storybrooke, enjoying breakfast with Leroy at Granny's Diner. He takes a step back, shaking until he accidentally drops the crystal ball, shattering it into pieces. "No, no!" He whimpers as he kneels down on the floor, hovering over the broken pieces. "Oh, Belle." 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Underworld's version of the Charmings' loft, Regina is holding up an arrow, examining it.

"Found more arrows." She says as Robin comes downstairs.

Robin lets out a heavy sigh. "You do not want to see what the hell dog did upstairs."

"So, we think we're ready?" Emma asks.

Rumple suddenly enters. "What are you doing?" He asks the group.

"We're gonna get Avia." David tells him. "What's it look like?"

"We know Hades will have her in some sort of isolation." Emma says. "Meg told us there's an entrance nearby."

"So all 45 of you are gonna slip down into the deepest level of detention in the Underworld." Rumple says, sarcastically, making David roll his eyes with annoyance. "Hades knows you're here. He'll have put up barriers to keep the living out of all the places he doesn't want us going. You walk into his domain, you'll all be puffs of dust."

"So we get a new plan." Killian glares.

"Correct. Seven of you occupy yourselves as you will. Perhaps cleaning?" He says before turning to Emma. "You and I will go in with the assistance of a helpful dead person. I can extend their aura, if you will, so that two living souls can get through Hades' barrier."

"Wait a minute." Emma says, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the Dark One. "Yesterday, you hid in your shop. Today, you're gonna lead the charge to find a teenager that you so desperately wanted dead?"

"Yeah, because I realized that if I don't step in, we are never gonna get home, and I want very much to get home to my wife." He admits, roughly.

"Okay. So how do we get a helpful dead person to loan their aura so we can confront the god of the Underworld himself?"

"You leave that to me. I've got someone in mind. Someone I've known a long time." He says, glancing at Killian. 

* * *

Out on Main Street, a deceased Milah, also know as Rumple's ex-wife, and Killian's ex-lover, is standing with a group of schoolkids, working as a crossing guard. She looks across the street and her face drops at the sight of Rumple waving at her.

"Morning, Dearie." He calls out. Milah, with hesitation, continues with her job, ushering her kids across the street. "Don't worry, I'm not dead. Just visiting."

Milah scowls at the man as she finally approaches him. "How'd you find me?"

"You are standing in the middle of Main Street, so, you know - " He smirks. "I must say, I do love the irony of your job. You watching children, keeping them safe, keeping them close."

"What do you want?"

"I have an opportunity for you. To help the new woman of the man you once loved."

"You?" Milah grimaces.

"I'm talking about Killian Jones."

Milah is taken aback. "Killian - He's here?"

"Unfortunately, for you, I won't give you the pleasure of seeing him. But I will give you the opportunity to help his new girlfriend. Her sister is receiving some, special attention from Hades." Rumple explains. "I need to retrieve her."

But Milah stammers, unsure. "I'm supposed to watch the kids."

Rumple shrugs. "Well, they're dead anyway. It's quite simple, really. Can you stand helping me if it lets you help _him_?"

Milah is silent, narrowing her eyes, menacingly at the man she once loved, but now despises. 

* * *

Meanwhile, sailing across the River of Lost Souls, a ferry carries a beaten and bruised Avia Swan, who looks out across the waters at the fate Hades has in store for her. 

* * *

Shortly, Avia is being suspended by chains above the waters. "Now, I want you to think about why you're here." Hades tells her. "You tried to escape. You freed another prisoner. You refuse to do what I ask, and do you know the most important reason?"

"Screw you." Avia spats, uncomfortably.

Hades laughs. "Hope. You and your family brought contraband, hope, into my world. and that is strictly forbidden. And despite some creative beatings, I still see hope in your eyes. You've been a very disobedient girl, Avia Swan. I would like to see that hope gone before you reach the water." Hades pulls the lever that begins lowering Avia. "You have interfered with my carefully cultivated existence, so - " The chains stop, allowing Hades to get right into Avia's bloody face. " - I am going to hurt you. Then I'm going to collect your family and hurt them." Avia is silently whimpering, desperately trying to stay strong for herself and her family. "So there's going to be no one left to save you. Feel free to go mad."

With that Hades' hair lights up into the iconic blue flames before he proceeds to leave Avia alone, hanging from the chain. 

* * *

Back in town, Emma is walking down Main Street, meeting up with Rumple and Milah.

"Her?" Milah questions as she watches Emma cross the street.

"Yes, her." Rumple smiles. "Come. Let me introduce you. Miss. Swan?" He calls out, getting Emma's attention. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Milah, my ex-wife." Emma is surprised by this. "And Hook's ex, also. She's also Baelfire's mother, of course. Emma knew him as Neal." He explains to Milah. "They had a torrid affair, which led Emma to go to prison."

Emma looks at Rumple, slightly embarrassed by this information he is sharing about her. "Yeah, well - "

"So, you've been with my son, and are currently with my former lover?" Milah interrupts. Emma is silent, standing nervously, as Milah looks at Rumple who is holding a small smile. "Is that right?"

"Huh." Emma manages to let out.

"I'm sure we're gonna laugh ourselves sick about all this one day. But I'm sure you now understand why I didn't invite your boyfriend along to join us." Rumple says to Emma. "I suggest you follow me before this gets even more awkward."

Milah gives Emma a distasteful glare as she turns to follow Rumple. 

* * *

Over at Granny's Diner, Regina walks in and makes her way to the counter.

"Hey, where's your boss?" She asks the waitress. But the waitress simply points to the roof. "No, not some deity - your boss here - the Blind Witch?" The waitress eyes the back quickly which Regina follows just in time to see Cruella De Vil tiptoeing, trying her best to sneak out unnoticed. "Never mind." She exclaims as she walks to the back, where she finds Cruella attempting to leave. "You."

Cruella stops walking and lets out a sigh, turning around slowly. "Hello, darling." She says, bitterly.

"You can help." Regina says, relieved.

Cruella furrows her brows at this. "I can?" But her demeanor quickly changes when she realizes Regina wasn't exactly going after her. "I mean, of course I can."

"Tell me about the graveyard. I need to find someone."

"Oh, it's just a chat you want. Well, if you're looking for someone, simply use your magic." Regina goes silent, leaving her old rival to smile at this. "Oh." She comes to the realization. "Having trouble, are we? Magic's a little tricky down here, isn't it, darling?" Regina simply glares at the despicable woman. "Let's sit down and be civilized." 

* * *

Emma becomes confused when they approach the Underworld's version of her home.

"The way in is here?" She questions. "So, what, the gates of hell are in my house?"

"As was the stone of Excalibur." Rumple reminds her. "Seems your pirate has the knack for targeting real estate with hidden value."

They walk inside and Emma is met with it being decorated similarly to her room back in the Enchanted Forest, from the unicorn mobile she and Avia were both to share, to the stuffed animals, and her princess bed. Emma looks around, feeling uncomfortable. She sighs. "Basement door?"

"Basement door."

Emma walks towards it and opens the door. She slowly puts her hand out, but a magical shield blocks her from getting through. She turns to Milah and Rumple. "It's a barrier, alright. So what is she gonna do?"

"Joining hands will be fine." Rumple says, taking his ex-wife's hand. Emma walks to the other side of Rumple and takes his other hand.

The three then make their way through the door and down the stairs. "It worked." Emma exclaims.

"Indeed. One step closer to Hell." They reach the bottom of the stairs, letting go of each other's hands. "The spell's gone." He tells them. "We'll be able to pass through on our own now. Thank you, Milah. You can run back to protecting the dead children."

"Hang on." Emma says, turning to Milah. "Milah, thank you so much. And there's something you should know. You son, Neal, Baelfire, when I was on my way down here on the River, I had sort of a vision of him. I think he talked to me."

This catches Rumple's attention. "What did he say?" Milah asks, tearfully.

"He said that he moved on." Emma smiles. "And that he was happy. Whatever he had to resolve, he did it."

"Thank you." Milah says, grateful for this information. "Thank you so much."

"I hear water this way." Emma says, moving on.

"That would be the River of Lost Souls. We can take it to where Hades will have your sister."

"I'm sorry, uh, 'we' can take it?" Rumple asks. "If you think you can get the pirate back for helping his new girlfriend, I doubt he's gonna swap the blonde for the dead woman."

Milah glares at her ex-husband. "You might be dark, but sometimes you're still an idiot, Rumple." Milah looks softly back at Emma. "I have my reasons. Let me come with you."

Emma ponders for a moment. "Okay." She agrees.

They turn to Rumple, letting him silently know that he has no choice in the matter, before they continue on towards the River. 

* * *

"I see you're admiring my fur." Cruella De Vil says as she sits across from Regina in a booth at the diner. "Doe skin, of all things. I'm not saying it's Bambi's iconic dead mother." Regina grimaces at this. "And I'm not saying it's not." Cruella grins.

"Just tell me about the graveyard." Regina insists. "If I find a headstone, does that mean that person's here in - 'Underbrooke'?"

"Underbrooke." Cruella laughs. "Oh, you are clever. No, it just means they're passing through, that's all. Who are you looking for?"

"Well, never mind who. I just - I want to know where they are."

Cruella goes along with it and picks up her fur bag, placing it on the table. "I have a map here. Now that I've been made mayor. Oh, thanks to your recently departed mother." She says, taking the map out of her bag. "It's got a list of cemetery plots, and you have to know how to interpret the headstones." She opens the map across the table. "You see, there's three - what would you call them? Settings?" She explains as Regina listens intently. "If the headstone is upright, it means the person is still here in town. If it's tipped over, it means their soul has gone on to a better place, okay? Happy person, tippy stone."

"And the third setting?" Regina wonders.

"If it's cracked - " Cruella says, discontentedly. "Well, that's bad."

"Bad?" Cruella remains silent, afraid to say. "They got pulled under to - " Regina shrugs. " - wherever is worse than this place?"

"Yes. But no one who's anyone goes there anymore." Cruella attempts to laugh.

However, the two know that's exactly where the lover of fur is supposed to end up. 

* * *

On their way to rescue Avia, the three of them are sitting in a boat, crossing through the river.

Emma looks down into the water where those trapped are 'swimming.' "I hope this boat you found doesn't spring a leak."

"This boat is the best thing we could have hoped to find." Rumple tells her. "After we pick up your sister, it will take us all the way home."

Emma and Milah stand as the boat reaches the dock. "This is it." Emma says, sensing Avia. "She's down there. I feel it."

"I'm not leaving the boat." Rumple says as Emma steps off, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the Dark One. "It's too valuable." He goes on to clarify. "You're capable of getting your dear sister on your own, I'm sure. And don't even think about using magic. Hades would notice anything this close to his home base."

"If he's not moving, I'm not, either." Milah says, not trusting her ex-husband. "If he tries to steal this thing, I'll give a shout."

Emma nods, gratefully, before making a run to rescue her sister, leaving Rumple and Milah alone together, sitting in silence. 

* * *

Avia is still dangling over the River of Lost Souls, with the chain lowering slowly. Emma runs out of the tunnel, relieved to see her sister.

"Avia!" She shouts. Emma watches as Avia hangs helplessly. The chain suddenly lowers Avia a much lengthier amount, startling Emma. She looks around, realizing they're running out of time. "Avia." Emma runs to the narrow post that stretches out across the water to where Avia is being kept. Emma becomes more panicked when the chain lowers Avia more. So, she takes her chances and steps out on the post, putting one foot slowly in front of the other. "Hold on, Avs. I'm coming for you." She continues to walk across, nearly falling off at one point. But she manages to steady herself, but Avia being lowered more makes her rush. Emma runs across, jumping onto the platform and grabs Avia in time, pulling her over the platform to unchain her. "I got you." Avia groans out in pain. Emma kneels down, placing both hands gently onto her sister's face. "Avia - " She exclaims, seeing the bruises and cuts aligning her little sister's face.

"Emma - " Avia cries out. "I told you to let me go. You can't be here. Nobody should."

As a tear falls from her eye, Emma smiles softly. "When will you understand? I'm never giving up on you."

This causes Avia to bursts into tears, relieved to see her sister, but afraid of what may happen to them. Emma lets her own tears fall as she carefully brings Avia into her arms, allowing her to cry into her. She places a gentle kiss to the side of Avia's head as Avia's cries shakes them both. 

* * *

On the River of Lost Souls, still docked, Rumple and Milah are sitting face-to-face, waiting for Emma to return with Avia.

"So, you're married now." Milah comments. "That's real."

"Look, about your, uh, unfinished business, if it is love for the pirate, then it's definitely off the table." Rumple states.

Milah shakes her head in frustration. "My unfinished business was never Killian."

"Then why - "

"It's Baelfire." She retorts. "Our son." She says, tearfully. "I should have been there for him. Not punished him because I'd grown to hate his father. I was selfish. I thought if I could change that, do something generous, maybe I could finish what I need to."

"So you want to move on." Rumple assumes.

"Yeah. So I can see him, and I can say to him, 'Son, I'm sorry for - " Milah chokes back her tears. " - everything."

"He'll forgive you." Rumple assures her, softly. "I betrayed him, as well." He admits. "As a grown man, he re-entered my life, and he forgave me. He'll do the same for you."

Milah nods, looking hopeful. "That's a nice thought. It's just - I really want to see him again."

"You will. And when you do - " Rumple shrugs with a small smile. " - tell him hello from his papa." 

* * *

A while later, the two are now standing at the ledge of where it drops into the River of Lost Souls. Milah is crouched, looking over the waters, while Rumple stands watching.

"They should be back by now." Rumple says, concerned.

"They all look so lost." Milah says, feeling bad for the lost souls in the water.

"Yes." Rumple agrees as he steps up to her side. "Yes, they do."

Suddenly, Hades appears behind them. Milah gasps, but is frozen in place by Hades' magic. Rumple draws out his dagger. "Get your hand off that squiggly little thing." Hades chuckles. "I'm not here to fight."

"Yeah, well, perhaps I am."

"Oh, even when I'm here to talk about a deal."

Rumple furrows his brows, putting the dagger down. "A deal?"

Hades smiles. "Let's chat." 

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Regina says to Snow as they walk through the graveyard.

"Anything to take my mind off worrying about my daughters for a few moments." Snow says. "And, anyway, I couldn't let you do this alone." She then stops at a grave. "I found him." She turns to Regina, who stays frozen in her position. "It's okay, you can look."

Regina turns to the grave and sees that the tombstone, revealing the name Daniel Colter, is tipped over, meaning he has completed his unfinished business and moved on to Mount Olympus. "It's tipped." Regina says, relieved. "He's not here."

"He's moved on." Snow adds. "He's happy." Snow rubs Regina's arm, comfortingly, as she walks away, giving her stepmother time alone.

Regina sighs. "Daniel, I'm so glad you're somewhere better. But I'm also sorry I missed the chance to see you." She smiles, kneeling down. "You were my first love, Daniel - " She places her hand on top of the stone. " - and you will always live in my heart. I just needed to know you were okay." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin is sitting in a chair, being handed a beverage by Hades, inside his lair.

"You knew we were there the whole time." Rumple realizes.

Hades laughs. "Yes. You betcha. You know, I'm a fan of yours." He says, as he begins to play a game of pool. "I mean, there are Dark Ones, and then there is you." Hades proceeds to hit a ball with the stick, shooting it across the pool table and successfully knocking several of the other balls into their respective holes. "You're quite the worthy rival to my hot throne."

"So is this how you treat rivals?"

"Did I say 'rival'? I meant 'supplier.' You've sent so many lovely dead people my way. I mean, Regina does okay, but you've been at it longer, and she gotten, you know, ugh lately." He chuckles. "So what I really need is you back up there doing your thing, and your friends - I want them down here, not doing their thing, because frankly, they piss me off." A smile comes across the Dark One's face. "So I need you to sink that boat you found because it's their way out of here."

"Well, I was gonna use that boat, too." Rumple tells him.

"No problem. I'll just wave my manicured hand, and boom, you'll be in bed with Mrs. Dark One by ten. You in?"

"Well, you can destroy that boat yourself, I have no doubt."

"I could do it myself, yes, but I want you to do it. So, are you a man I can do business with, or do I simply have to kill all of you?"

"But my ex-wife saw you just now." Rumple points out. "She'll tell everyone."

"I'm sure that's a puzzle you can solve." Hades says without a doubt. "Now, just how eager are you to get home?" He asks, leaving Rumple to contemplate this. 

* * *

Back at the River of Lost Souls, Milah is finally unfrozen and finds Rumple standing behind her.

"What the hell!?" She exclaims, angrily. "Hades was just here. What's going on, Rumple?"

The Dark One doesn't answer, though. He simply holds out his hand, and Milah turns around to find that he obliterates the boat that is supposed to take everyone home. "Congratulations, Dearie. I've finally become the man you always wanted me to be. The one who takes what he needs."

Milah then realizes she is no longer safe. "Emma!" She yells, loudly.

"Milah!" Rumple then yells out her name in order to make all that is about to happen seem like an accident. He raises his hand and uses his magic to throw Milah into the River of Lost Souls, allowing her to be consumed by the waters. Rumple takes a few steps closer to the water and kneels down, giving himself some time to accept what he has done, feeling a bit guilty. But he doesn't let this consume him for long, knowing that he still has to put on an act for Emma. "Hades!" He yells just as Emma runs through the tunnel, practically carrying Avia with her. "Hades!" Rumple stands up, stumbling back, furiously shouting the evil man's name. He turns around, facing Emma and Avia. "I tried to stop him." He says, frantically. "He blew my magic right back at me." Stunned by this, Emma looks out into the waters realizing Milah and the boat is gone. "Milah - I couldn't stop it. She's gone."

"Milah." Emma says, sadly.

Rumple turns back to the water. 

* * *

In town, a sound catches both Snow and Regina's attention.

"What was that?" Snow questions.

Regina looks at Snow, perplexed. "A horse? Here?" As they look around, Regina spots what they are looking for. A horse is knocked over on the ground, injured.

"What's wrong with it?" Snow wonders as they approach it.

"It's hurt. It can't stand." Regina worries. But with a wave of her hand, she is able to heal the horse with her magic. And, in an instant, the horse stands to its feet, and lets out a cheerful neighing sound. Regina smiles at her accomplishment.

"Regina, your magic. You did it."

"I did." Regina says, astonished, as they watch the horse gallop away. She then creates a fireball in the palm of her hand.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Snow asks.

Regina shrugs, smiling down at it. "Just checking. I'm back." 

* * *

Inside the Underworld's version of Emma's home, Emma is gently wiping down Avia's bloody face when the front door swings open.

"Avia!" Snow exclaims.

Avia's eyes widen. "Mom!" As soon as Snow runs up to her daughter, Avia jumps into her mom's arms, holding her tight. "I'm so sorry." She cries out. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shh!" Snow hushes, just happy to have Avia back in her arms. "Shh, baby. It's okay. We're okay. We're all going to be okay."

David then runs into the house. "Avia?" He looks around before seeing her in Snow's arms.

"Daddy..." Avia cries harder.

"Avia." David says, relieved. Snow hands Avia off to David, who picks her up in his strong arms, holding her close. "It's okay. We've got you." He whispers in her ear. "We've got you now. You're going to be okay."

Snow takes the opportunity to bring Emma in her arms, hugging her close. "I knew you could do it."

Emma simply smiles, hugging her mom back. Once David places Avia back into the chair, both parents begin to immediately look their daughter over. "Oh, sweetheart, look at you." Snow takes the wet rag from Emma and begins to finish what her oldest started. She begins to wipe gently at the blood on her daughter's face, careful of her cuts and bruises.

"How did you do it?" David asks Emma.

"Gold got us in." Emma tells them. "He got us help. He poofed us back here. He even had a boat to get us all back home. But it's gone." She informs them, dismayed.

"What happened?" Snow asks.

"Hades attacked. We lost the boat and - " Emma looks hesitantly up at Killian.

"What is it, love?" Killian asks.

"Milah." Emma reveals. Killian furrows his brows at the mention of his ex-lover. "It was Milah who helped us. But - " She glances at Rumple. " - Hades happened. I'm sorry."

Avia glances up at Rumple. "Everything I did to save my family all went to give you back your power." She says, disgusted. "But you saved me out there." She sighs.

"You're welcome." Rumple says even though Avia refuses to thank him.

"I'm sorry." Emma says again to Killian.

Killian smiles, sadly, but places his hand onto Emma cheek. "It's okay, love. You're who I'm meant to be with."

Emma smiles at this, leaning into him. "Okay." Regina speaks up. "We don't have a way out, but we didn't have one before anyway. My magic's working now. So let's do this heart split. That way, when we find an exit, we can get through it."

"Heart split?" Avia asks, looking around in confusion.

Emma kneels down in front of her. "It's a good plan." She assures her sister. "It'll work. Trust me. We're sisters. We can do this." Emma stands back up, facing Regina. "Do it." Avia looks nervous, standing up with the help of her parents, holding them both close.

Regina goes to do as told, but when she goes to reach into Emma's chest, a magical blockade stops her from getting through. "What was that?" Robin questions.

"Interesting." Rumple says.

"What the hell?" Regina scowls.

"What is this?" Emma asks. "Why didn't it work?" 

* * *

Emma, Avia, Snow, David, Regina, Killian, Robin, Nick, Karley, and Rumple are gathered in the Underworld's cemetery, staring at three tombstones.

"Hades told me to pick three names and chisel them onto the headstones." Avia says. "He said whoever I picked would remain in the Underworld. But I refused to do it."

"Well, it looks like he did the picking himself." Regina points out.

Printed across three tombstones are the names: Regina Mills. Snow White. Emma Swan. Nick and Karley look at each other with worry. "What does this mean?" Emma questions.

"It means we're stuck here, and now we can't use your heart to save Avia."

Avia and Emma look at one another, holding each other closer. "Well - " Rumple sighs. " - I got our young Swan out in a day. But you lots managed to find a whole new way to fail. I'll be in the shop." He walks away. 

* * *

Rumplestiltskin is being escorted down into Hades' lair where he himself awaits.

"Oh, there you are." Hades greets the Dark One.

"I destroyed the boat." Rumple says. "Now send me home." He demands in a hurry.

"Oh. Thank you very much for that. It means so much to me that you took care of it. It shows passion. Was it terrible to do?" Hades smiles. "I think you liked it."

"Stop fishing." Rumple spats, furiously. "I won't tell you that I liked it, because I didn't. Not in any way that matters. And I'll never do anything like that again."

"Wow, you really mean that." Hades says, impressed. "I'm blown away. Well, I suppose you're ready to go home now."

"I am."

"Good. Glad to hear it." Hades sighs, preparing himself. "Except - " He stops. " - things have changed."

"No, no. A gentleman always keeps his deals." Rumple reminds him. "You have to keep - "

"Hey - " Hades interrupts. " - I didn't say I wasn't keeping my deal. Sure, I'll send you home, just not today." Rumple looks at the evil man, petrified. "Why, you ask? Because you tried to hide something from me." With his magic, a crystal ball appears in his hand, frightening the Dark One. "Let's take a look at your Belle." An image of Belle sleeping appears. "So pretty. I mean, I've been watching her for hours, and she is simply darling. You put this crystal ball together so well. Using the eyeball - inspired." Hades laughs. "And then, butterfingers, you dropped it. Insane, after all that work. And I couldn't figure out why an image of your wife would affect you so strongly." He says, as he begins to circle around a nervous Rumple. "So I did a little digging and a little thinking, and I realized you weren't trying to conjure an image of her, were you? You were trying to figure out where you son went. You asked the crystal ball to show you your child, didn't you? So - "

"No, no." Rumple says, shakily, as the image of Belle reappears in the crystal ball.

"This is an image of your child - your next child. Belle doesn't know it yet, but she's pregnant." Hades whispers, amused by this. "And guess what." Hades waves his hand, and a deceased man named Fendrake the Healer appears before them. This man is someone Rumple made a deal with before he became the Dark One to save his son Baelfire from a snake bite. He made a deal to give the man his next child. "Remember him?" But Rumple, once the Dark One, killed the man to void their contract. "You two had a contract. You tried to void it by killing him during a certain potentially baby-making liaison with your protege, the Evil Queen's mother, Cora." Hades reminds him. "You rascal!" He chuckles. "Which seemed smart at the time, but it turns out death doesn't actually nullify a contract. Not down here. Because here he is. And - " He magics the contract. " - here's the contract. Which he just signed over to me." He then poofs the contract away, leaving Rumple to look down, shamefully. "So, just to be super extra clear, at any time, I can cash in the debt and take your baby. All magic comes with a price and now, Dark One, the price is you work for me." The look of fear still remains on Rumple's face as he looks at Hades. "And there's something I need you to do, that only you can do."

Hades' hair then lights up, flaming blue, as he revels in Rumple's suffering.


	58. Family Reunions

**I know it's been awhile, but here's another update! I hope at least a few of you are still with me! If you are, please review, because those are always encouraging and get me excited to write! :)**

* * *

Cruella De Vil is speeding down the Underworld's road, sitting happily with Nick in the passenger seat.

"Can you please slow down?" Nick begs.

"Darling, you wouldn't be here if you didn't like a little danger." She tells him as he rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "I mean, look at you - sneaking away from your family to bring me back to life. Such a naughty boy." She chuckles.

"I just want to find the pen and get this over with. What am I even looking for?"

"A sign, signal, whiff of ink. Look, you're the Author." Cruella reminds him. "You're connected to that quill."

Suddenly, a bright light shines over Nick's face. "Stop! I saw something." He says, looking into the distance of the forest.

Cruella slams on her brakes, bringing the car to a screeching halt. 

* * *

"Well, there's no pen here - " Cruella complains as they walk through the forest. " - just dirt and things that smell like dirt."

"I swear I saw it." Nick insists.

"Well, then, move those little legs of yours and keep looking. Go!" She waves him away.

Nick walks away from Cruella, on the search of the pen. As he walks further along, suddenly a hand reaches out and grabs his shoulder from behind. Nick turns around and is face - to - face with someone he never thought he'd ever see again. "Dad?!" He gasps.

Michael quickly pushes Nick behind the tree, shushing him. "Quiet, son. We don't have much time." He says, looking around before looking back at his stunned son. He lets out a sigh and smiles softly at his boy. "Hi, son."

"Dad!" Nick wraps his arms around his father, hugging him close, as Michael does the same. "I - I don't understand." Nick pulls away, still surprised to see his father. "W-What are you doing here? What unfinished business could you possibly have?"

Michael takes a moment, grinning at his son. "You, my boy. And, of course, your sister. But, first, I have to prevent you from making a terrible mistake. You can't resurrect Cruella De Vil, Nick."

"How do you even know about that? How do you know about the pen?"

"I know a lot, son. Also, I met with your friend, the Apprentice. He was here for just a short time, but he found me."

"So the pen can bring someone back." Nick says, surprised. "The Apprentice told me it couldn't."

"And he was right. But, down here, the rules are a little more flexible." Michael explains. "He didn't want you to do something like, perhaps, bring me back."

"But, Dad, if I can bring you back down here, why not? We can be a family again."

Michael smiles softly. "You already have a family, Nick. I was wrong about Regina. She can change. She did change. And she is your family now."

Nick sighs, sadly, at this before furrowing his brows at his father. "Fine. But I wasn't getting the pen back for Cruella anyway. I'm getting it for me. I just watched my best friend and her sister become the Dark Ones. I watched Avia die, and I couldn't do anything about it."

Michael nods, understanding. "That had to be hard to watch. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Nick. But you are the Author now. You are only supposed to record the stories, not create them."

"I don't care about the stupid stories anymore, Dad." Nick argues. "I didn't know I was the Author back then, so I couldn't save you. But I knew when Avia was about to die and I couldn't fix it. I couldn't fix her, or Emma, becoming the Dark Ones. I'm sick of everyone in my life getting hurt, and I can't do anything to help them. I want to be a hero. I want to help my family and friends even if it means helping Cruella."

"You're already a hero, son." He caresses Nick's cheek, lovingly, before letting out a heavy sigh. "The Apprentice revealed to me that in the Sorcerer's mansion lies all his great works of light magic, the quill included. It's protected by a powerful spell, but the sheriff took the key from me. If we can get that key, Nick, we can get the quill."

Nick seems confused by this. "Wait, what? You're - You're going to help me?"

"This is your choice, Nick, and the only way I can move on is if you make the right one. Underworld, or not, we're connected." 

* * *

At the Underworld's version of the apartment, Avia is sitting on the bed upstairs when Emma walks in, sitting next to her.

"Let me take a look at you." She says, looking around at her sister's cuts and bruises. Emma gently runs her fingers over Avia's cheek, causing her to flinch.

Avia sighs, unable to look at Emma. "I'd rather take another beating from a foster home, than have to go through this again." She admits.

Emma scowls. "Avia, don't say that." Avia frowns, looking away. "Hey. Let me see." Emma gently moves Avia back towards her before waving her hand over Avia's face, healing her wounds with her magic. Avia lets out a breath, finally able to release her hold around her stomach. "Did you lose your magic?" Emma wonders.

Avia shrugs. "I don't know. Hades must have took it away somehow, or he's blocking it." Avia sighs. "I don't know." She stands up and walks in front of the mirror that is hanging on the wall, looking herself over. "You shouldn't have come here, Emma."

"Hey, stop." Emma says, sternly. "I was not going to leave you in the Underworld."

Avia turns to Emma. "Yeah, but now you, Mom, and Regina are stuck here." She exclaims. "And it's all my fault. If I would have just - "

Emma quickly stands and walks over to Avia, taking her hands. "No. You will not blame yourself for this."

"Why not?" Avia argues. "Emma, you were the Dark One for six weeks and only gave in to the darkness to save me. As soon as I got my memories back, I didn't even give revenge a second thought. I almost killed Mom and Dad. You. My friends." Avia cries. "How could they possibly want to save me from this place, when this is exactly where I deserve to be."

"No!" Emma exclaims. "No, Avia! In the end, you realized what - who, is important. You put your family and friends first and sacrificed yourself for them. Mom couldn't even get out of your bed before I decided for us to come here. She was the first to agree. Now, does that sound like parents who are willing to give up on their child, even if she wanted to hurt them? They love you, Avia. They will fight for you, even when you can't fight for yourself. They know your heart - I know your heart. And I knew from the moment you realized the darkness was inside of you, that you did not want to hurt anyone. That was the darkness inside your head manipulating you. If we didn't believe that, do you really believe we would have come all the way down here to save you?"

Suddenly, a knock from downstairs gets their attention. As Emma and Avia slowly descend from the stairs, Snow opens the front door and is surprised to see a man standing behind it. "Uh, hi." She says, perplexed. "Can we help you?"

"Ah, yes. I was just looking for - "

"Liam?" They all turn to look at Killian, who is standing, shocked to see his brother.

"Killian." Liam says. Snow steps aside, allowing Liam to walk in.

"Liam? Your brother?" Emma questions Killian.

"So the rumors are true." Liam says, approaching his brother. "After all these years, my little brother is finally here." 

* * *

Snow and David decided to give them some time together to catch up, and so they left with Avia, leaving Emma alone with Killian and Liam.

The three of them are sitting around the kitchen table. "Liam, what about you?" Killian wonders. "Why are you down here?"

"I wish I knew." Liam says. "I spent countless years trying to figure out a reason."

"There is no reason. Hades has the game rigged so no one can leave." Killian looks at Emma. "My brother's proof of that. Never did a bad thing in his life." Liam smiles, bashful by his brother's compliment. "He even died nobly, stopping a treacherous king from poisoning the realm."

"Stop it. You're making me blush." Liam teases.

"Hades has you two trapped down here, and that cannot stand. The only way everyone will get free is if we defeat Hades once and for all." Killian says, determined. "Liam, you've been down here a very long time. Surely you must know something that can help us."

"I know this is a very dangerous game you're playing. There are those who tried to overthrow Hades before. They always spoke of a - a book - " Liam says, intriguing Emma. " - which had the power to defeat him. I tried to find it myself, but I'm not even sure what to look for."

"I think it's a Storybook." Emma realizes, looking at Killian.

"Storybook?" Liam questions. "Oh, I wager it would take more than stories."

"No, no, no. She's onto something." Killian says. "In our world, there's a book like this."

"Everything up there has a version down here." Emma explains. "There has to be one in the Underworld."

"If there's a story in that book about Hades, we can learn his weakness and exploit it."

"Alright. If you believe in this, Killian, - " Liam says, seeing how strongly his brother feels about this. " - I'm with you to the end. This fiend trapped us here. The day you push your sailor too far - "

"Is the day the mutiny begins." Killian finishes. 

* * *

Later at the apartment, David lays a box from Snow's closet down on the counter.

"In the world above, this is where I found the Storybook." Snow explains. She opens the box and begins to rummage through it, but to everyone's disappointment, the book is no where to be found. "Sorry."

"Are we really surprised?" Regina asks. "That book is the embodiment of hope, and there's not a lot of that here in the Underworld."

"Let's keep looking." David insists. They all go their separate ways to search the apartment for the book. 

* * *

Upstairs, Emma is going through some cupboards when Liam pops his head in.

"Emma, can we talk?" He asks.

Emma sighs. "Is this like a protective big brother talk where you want to make sure I'm good enough for Killian?" She jokes.

"No, because I already know you're not good enough." Liam admits, shocking her.

"What?"

"Killian is here because of you. And we both know if you can't leave, he won't either. Killian's been fighting darkness his entire life, and you bringing him here is like pushing him off a cliff."

"Killian is a big boy. He didn't have to come if he didn't want to." Emma defends herself. "I'm down here risking everything to save us all, so that we can finally have a life together."

"And is that really what he needs, or what you need?"

"Were you this self-righteous when you were alive?" Emma asks.

"When it came to my brother, yes." Liam confirms. "If Killian defeats Hades today, he'll finally feel like the hero he deserves to be, and will be able to move on with his life. And when that happens, stop thinking about your own desires and let him go. I see what's important in your life, and it's not Killian."

With that, Liam walks away, leaving Emma speechless. 

* * *

Inside Snow's closet, Avia and Karley are searching through the boxes stored inside.

Karley glances at her friend. "I'm glad you're back, Avia."

Avia sighs, smiling softly at her friend. "I'm sorry I almost killed you."

Karley chuckles. "We wouldn't be friends if one of us didn't try to kill the other." She teases. "I'm just sorry you had to go through all that - all that - "

"Darkness?" Avia finishes. Karley nods, somberly. "I guess I didn't realize how much anger I still had buried inside of me."

"Have you talked to your parents yet?" Karley wonders. "Like really talk to them?"

Avia looks behind her at her mom and dad who are searching through the dresser drawers in the bedroom. She shakes her head, sadly. "I don't know what to say to them. I wanted to hurt them like they hurt me. How can anyone look past that?"

"Because they love you, Avia. We all do. That's how we can look past that."

Avia smiles, slightly, nodding, but still feeling unsure inside. 

* * *

In the living room, Killian empties a backpack, but has no luck. Liam and Emma come down the stairs, walking right past his brother.

"You alright?" Killian asks Emma, seeing the sobering look upon her face.

"Yeah. Fine." Emma lies. "Let's keep looking."

Avia and Karley walk back into the kitchen with Snow and David just as Nick walks into the apartment. "Hey. What's going on?" He asks.

"Looking for the Storybook, you know, 'Underworld Edition.'" Snow tells him.

"And it's not in the closet." Karley tells them.

"Really?" Nick asks, surprised by this. "Well, I think I might know exactly where it is."

Karley furrows her brows at her brother. "And how would you know that?"

Nick takes a moment, looking at his sister. "Dad."

"Dad?" Karley questions, confused. "Wait. Dad's here? In the Underworld?"

"I saw him at - at Granny's. He said the Sorcerer's mansion is down here and there's a bunch of his stuff inside, like the Storybook."

"Finally, some good news." Regina says, relieved.

"Well, sort of. The house is locked with magic, and the sheriff has the key."

"Your evil twin is the sheriff?" Killian asks David. "Hades has panache, I'll give him that."

"Well, it's time for my brother and me to have an overdue chat." David says, determined.

"Well, you won't be alone." Snow assures her husband. "I still owe him a punch in his pretty mouth for kissing me."

David grimaces in disgusts, along with his daughter, Avia. "He kissed you?" They both exclaim.

"Thought it was you." Snow dismisses, heading towards the door.

"Let's go." David scowls, eagerly following his wife.

Emma nods to Avia to follow their parents. "I guess I'm going with them." Avia huffs, following her father.

"In the meanwhile, we should all go about our usual business." Liam says. "Hades has eyes everywhere. We can't have him learning what we're up to."

"Fine plan." Killian agrees. "Can't wait to see the look on his face when he learns a valuable lesson - one should never mess with the Brothers Jones."

As the brothers and Emma walk out, Karley walks up to her brother. "So, you saw Dad. How - Why - " She sighs, heavily, finding this all too surreal.

"Why is he still here?" Nick assumes is her question. Karley nods. Nick glances at Regina, who is standing nearby, watching them. "He said that we're his unfinished business."

Karley raises her brows, surprised by this. "He can't move on because of us?"

Nick nods. "He wants to see us again. He wants to help get us out of here."

Regina knows she can't lose her children, who she has called her own - Nick, fifteen years, and Karley, the last three years, to someone who is dead. That was ridiculous. But she also couldn't help the jealousy rising inside of her. What her mother did to Michael was despicable. Nick and Karley weren't even able to give their father one last goodbye. And she couldn't keep them from doing that now. She was able to help her own father move on. What kind of mother would she be if she didn't allow her children to help their father move on? 

* * *

At the Underworld's version of the bar The Rabbit Hole, Liam is wiping down glasses, keeping up with his job as bartender when Hades walks in.

"Wow." He says, causing Liam to turn around to face him. "Even for the Underworld, it is dead in here."

Liam looks on with annoyance, slinging the cloth he was wiping the glasses with over his shoulder. "Can I help you?" He unwillingly asks. "If you want a drink, I can make you anything."

"That's okay." Hades grins. "I can help myself." With his magic he makes two glasses of scotch appear on the bar. "This Scotch is a few centuries old. I think it's aged quite well. The key is to store it underground. Here." Using his magic, his moves one of the glasses towards Liam. "Try some." Liam cautiously takes the glass and drinks the scotch, along with Hades. "It's good, right? See, I'm not such a bad guy. But here you are, trying to stage some kind of a - What's that quaint nautical term you keep using?" Hades asks, amused. "A - " He snaps his fingers, remembering. " - that's right - mutiny."

Liam crosses his arms, disappointed. "So, you found us out."

"Well, like you said, I have eyes everywhere. What I don't have is that Storybook."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Not much. I don't even really care about that book, except for a few select pages - the ones about me." Hades points out. "So, find the book and destroy them."

But Liam refuses. "Do it yourself."

"It's the Sorcerer's house. Light magic doesn't agree with me, so I kind of need you."

"And if I refuse?" Liam asks.

"I'll tell your brother the thing you never could, the reason you're really down here." Hades threatens, causing Liam to be even more submissive than before. 

* * *

At the Underworld's version of the sheriff's station, David, Snow, and Avia walk inside seeing the place empty.

"It looks like my evil twin is out on patrol." David comments.

"Great." Snow says, relieved. "Then let's find that key and get the hell out of here."

Avia walks to a file cabinet and opens the first drawer. "Found it."

Snow walks up behind her daughter, grabbing the key. "You two are so alike." She smirks at her husband, speaking about David and his twin brother.

"Next you're gonna say we kiss the same." David says, taking offense to her comment.

Avia grimaces. "Gross."

"Sorry." David sighs.

Snow shows David the key. "Just like Michael said."

"James!" They hear Cruella call out. "Is that you, darling?"

Avia's eyes widen in fear. "Cruella." She whispers to her parents. The last time she saw Cruella she was pushing her over a cliff to her death.

"James?"

"Go." David whispers. "You and Avia go. I've got this."

"No, David!" Snow argues.

"No, she thinks I'm him." David explains. "Go, go, go, go, go."

"Come on." Snow grabs Avia's hand and quickly leads her to the other room.

David slams the drawer shut just as Cruella enters, wearing a dress and her boa, and holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here, James darling." She says, smiling at David, assuming its his twin brother James. "I've had a nasty, fruitless day, and Mummy needs to unwind."

"I'm sure you." David appears frightened as Cruella quickly walks up to him and plants a kiss right on his lips. He is, of course, taken aback, but tries his best not to be suspicious.

"So, Sheriff - " Cruella turns around, backing herself into David. " - what would you like to try first?" She asks, opening the bottle. "The champagne or me?" 

* * *

Outside the station, Snow and Avia are standing behind the wall, waiting for David. Snow looks at her daughter who has been avoiding all eye contact with them since she returned.

"How you are doing, honey?" Snow asks, breaking the silence. "We haven't really got to talk since everything."

Avia sighs, still avoiding contact with her mom. "A lot has been happening."

Snow nods, looking concerned. "You've been through a lot. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Emma said you wanted to come for me." Avia says.

Snow smiles, softly. "Of course I did, Avia." She goes to touch Avia's cheek, but Avia flinches away from her mom's touch. Snow looks sadly at her daughter. "I will always come for you. You're my daughter."

Avia looks down, ashamed. "The daughter that wanted to kill you."

Snow furrows her brows. "Avia, no. That's not - "

"I should get this key to Emma." Avia interrupts, taking the key from Snow. "You should wait for Dad."

But before Snow could even find the words, Avia was already walking away. Snow was sure her daughter was going to have a tough time after going through what she just went through, but she never wanted Avia to feel ashamed by what she tried to do. It was the darkness, and Snow and David understood that. They just need to make sure their daughter knows that as well. 

* * *

Over at Granny's Diner, Regina is sitting at the bar while Emma stands, staring at the door.

"Will you stop staring at the door?" Regina begs. "When your parents and Avia walk through it, I promise I'll tell you."

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Emma worries. "I should've gone with them; not send my fifteen year old sister."

"Would you relax? People are starting to stare at us. Remember what Liam said - we need to act casual." Regina reminds the savior as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Emma sighs, taking a seat at the bar. "Yeah, what do you think of Liam, anyway? You don't think he's a little self-righteous, do you?" She asks, still peeved by what he said to her back at the loft.

"He doesn't like you, does he?" Regina realizes.

"He doesn't think I'm good enough for Hook."

Regina chuckles. "To be honest, you're too good for Hook."

Emma scowls. "He's different with Liam. It's like he thinks he walks on water."

"What's going on?"

"Liam thinks I should let Killian move on. That I shouldn't drag him through all my - mess." She shrugs.

Regina scoffs. "Who cares what Liam thinks? What does Hook think?"

"He doesn't know."

"Then I wouldn't worry about it. I think these last few weeks have proven that Hook will never give up on you. He loves you." Regina sighs. "Now, explain to me how I should be okay with my children meeting up with their biological father alone."

Emma narrows her eyes at Regina. "Come on, Regina. Michael is a good guy. He'd never do anything that would put Nick and Karley in danger."

"I guess I'm just feeling a little jealous. I did make Nicholas my son through a curse. It's not like I'm his real - "

"You're his real mother, Regina." Emma interrupts. "And Karley's. Those children love you. You've proven yourself to them, and I think it's safe to say you've proven to Michael that you can love and take care of his children. It's okay to be selfish and only want them for yourself. They may be catching up with their father right now, but remember who they are going home with."

Regina smiles, softly, grateful for Emma's words. But before she can say anything, the diner's door opens and Avia walks in. "Hey." She says, walking up to them. "We found the key." Avia holds up the key they found in the filing cabinet. 

* * *

Out in the woods, near the Sorcerer's house, Michael is standing near a tree watching his children approach him.

"It really is him." Karley says, surprised to see her father again after three years. He still looks exactly the same. It was hard to believe that he has been in the Underworld for this long.

"I told you." Nick tells her.

As the kids approach, Michael is hesitant, but looks longingly at his children that he's missed so much. "You made it."

"Of course we did."

Michael and Karley stare at one another. "Hi, kiddo."

With tears in her eyes, Karley breaks down and jumps into her father's arms. "I never thought I'd ever see you again, let alone hug you." She cries out onto his shoulder.

Michael allows a tear to fall down his own eye as she wraps his arm around Karley, and with his other he brings Nick into their embrace. "I've missed you both so much."

"We missed you, too, Dad." Nick assures him as he holds him tight. "You have no idea."

The pull away, but keep their hands together. Michael looks his children up and down. "You both have grown so much." He smiles, patting Nick on his cheek. "My boy. You look like your old man." He laughs lightly. Nick smiles, bashful. Michael turns to Karley. "My girl." He smiles. "You're beautiful, just like your mother."

Karley chuckles. "You still look the same, Daddy."

"I know we didn't talk much before." He says to Nick. "But how's everything. How is your life?"

Karley and Nick glance at one another, shaking their heads. "Our lives have been pretty crazy, but good."

Michael nods. "Regina's raising you well."

"I never thought I could ever consider anyone else as a parent until Regina took me in." Karley says, smiling as she thinks about their mom. "Regina's been so great. She protects us."

"Good." Michael smiles, happily. "Good." But before he can say anymore the group walks up.

"Nicholas, Karley." Regina's voice says from behind them. The kids turn to find Regina walking up with the others. Regina looks apprehensively up at Michael. "Michael." She smiles, kindly. "It's good to see you again."

Michael walks closer to Regina with his hands still attached to Karley and Nick's. He nods, looking grateful at the woman who now takes care of his children. "Hello, Regina. I - "

"The mansion is here." Killian says, interrupting, causing them to turn towards the pirate, who is looking at the home.

Emma walks up to Michael. "Thank you, Michael. For your help." She says, placing a gentle hand on the man's shoulder.

"Anything to help my family." Michael says, smiling at his children, and Regina, who looks away, awkwardly.

They walk up to the house, up the steps, and stand at the front door. "Do we have the key?" Liam asks.

"We have it." Killian says, showing his brother the key.

"There's a protection spell on the door." Michael informs them.

"Well, I suppose I should do the honors." Liam suggests. "I've been dead the longest. I'd say I have the least to lose."

Killian holds the key up to his brother. "You always were the noble one, weren't you?"

He hands Liam the key, and they all watch as Liam slowly inserts it into the lock. 

* * *

Having to move cobwebs out of the way to clear a path, Killian leads the way inside the mansion.

"Wonderful." Killian says sarcastically. "I love what they've done with the place."

"We should split up - move fast." Liam suggests.

"Um, yeah. I guess." Emma says, wearily, watching as Liam walks away. "Avia, you're with me."

Regina turns to Nick and Karley. "You both should stay here."

Nick shakes his head, refusing. "But this was my idea - well, Dad's. I'm not gonna stand behind and do nothing."

"You're not doing nothing." Regina assures him. "You and Karley need to keep lookout."

Nick scowls. "Lookout?"

"Don't argue with your mother, Nick." Michael reprimands, surprising Regina. "Regina, would you like to accompany me?"

Regina is taken aback, but agrees. "Sure."

Karley and Nick watch as their parents walk away in dismay. "What just happened?" Karley asks.

Nick shakes his head, annoyed. "They ganged up on us. Come on, Karley, we have a pen to look for." He says, walking away.

Karley scowls, confused. "Wait - What - a pen?" She walks off to catch up with her brother. 

* * *

As Avia and Emma are searching in another part of the mansion, Avia glances up at her sister, seeing that she is in deep thought. "You don't trust him."

Emma frowns, confused. "Hm?"

"Liam." Avia says. "You don't trust him. I can see it on your face." Emma lets out a heavy breath. "If it helps, I get it. I don't trust him either."

Emma seems surprised by this. "You don't? Why?"

Avia shrugs. "He showed up out of no where. And now he's giving us orders. I don't like that."

Emma looks away. "Yeah." She sighs. "Me either. But he's Killian's brother."

"Dead brother." Avia corrects her. 

* * *

In another room, Regina and Michael are searching on opposite ends of the room, both haven't said anything since separating from the kids.

"Regina, I - "

Regina quickly turns around to face Michael. "Michael, please believe me when I say that I had no idea Cora was going to do what she did. If I would have known, I would have stopped her. I don't want you to think that what she did was just - "

Michael holds up his hands, stopping Regina. "Regina. Regina. I know." He says calmly. "I know you had nothing to do with my death. You were hurt, but I know you would never kill me."

Regina scowls. "You do?"

Michael nods. "I knew how much you loved my boy when I was alive. You may have casts a curse to split us all apart - " Regina looks down, ashamed. " - but you gave him a life. You gave him a mother. And you did the same for my daughter when I died. We've both made plenty of mistakes in our lives, but we've changed. You've changed. My kids are beautiful. They're happy. And that's all because of you."

"Michael - "

"Your mother killed me to make sure my - our children stayed with you."

"I'm sorry." Regina says, sadly.

"But if they could end up with anyone, I'm glad they've ended up with you. I forgive you for everything you put us through. And I forgive your mother. I'm sad that I am unable to be with my kids, and to watch them grow. But they have several people who love and care for them. They are exactly where they are meant to be. You're doing a great job with them, Regina. Thank you."

"I love those kids very much."

Michael nods. "And they love you."

"Thank you."

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Regina. You're a wonderful mother, and just who they need in their lives."

Regina wasn't sure what else she could say to express how happy hearing those words from Michael made her feel. She just knows she has to continue being the mother Nick and Karley need and deserve. 

* * *

Elsewhere, in a room filled with storybooks, Liam approaches a table and pulls back a cloth, seeing a chest lying beneath the glass. He reaches for it, taking it out, and opens it, revealing the storybook they've been looking for, entitled 'Once Upon a Time.'

Liam places the book onto the glass table and opens it to the story of Hades. He looks around, making sure no one is looking, he flips through the book seeing that the pages in the book beyond Hades' story are blank. He quickly rips out the pages, leaving no trace of Hades' past in the book. Liam folds up the pages and hides them inside his pocket, closing the book.

"I'm sorry, brother." He declares. 

* * *

Back at the sheriff's station, Cruella pours some more champagne for David.

"Come on." She urges. "Drink up like a good boy."

David puts his glass to the side. "I have to get up for an early patrol." From her seat on his lap, Cruella scoffs, tracing her hand down his face. "Fresh souls arriving." Cruella begins to kiss him along his cheek. "Always someone new to shake down."

Cruella sighs. "Is Mummy boring you, James?" David chuckles, keeping up with his act. "Normally you're so much more enthusiastic when I come to visit you in your dungeon." She gasps, grabbing the handcuffs on top the desk. "Maybe we need to try spicing things up with a little hardware, hmm?" She asks, proceeding to plant a heavy kiss onto David's lips.

This only grows David to become angry as he picks her up and stands, placing her roughly onto the desk. "Does this act really work on him?" He exclaims. "Because, frankly, I find it repulsive."

Cruella sighs. "Oh, boo! Couldn't you have pretended to be Jimmy a little while longer?" She complains.

David is shocked by this. "Wait. You mean all this time, you knew?"

Cruella sighs, fixing herself up. "Well, of course I knew. I mean, you might look like him, but you have none of his unique, delicious damage."

"What damage is that?" David questions.

"The damage you're responsible for, darling."

"Me!? I never even met the guy!"

"Oh, sure you have. When you were infants, curled up safe in your mummy's arms, until she had to choose which one of you went to live with the king and who stayed with her. She had to pick her favorite, and she picked you."

"That is not my fault."

"Well, your brother disagrees." Cruella tells him. "He's spent his whole life and death wondering why you and not him."

"Well, I don't have the answers for him, okay?" David shouts.

Cruella looks at David in awe. "Oh, there it is. That same damage I see in James. One of these days, you two are going to meet and it's going to be - " She stands from the desk. " - one hell of a reunion."

But David looks less than excited about this. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Regina is turning the pages of the storybook.

"There's no mention of Hades' story anywhere." Killian says.

"Why am I not surprised?" Regina asks.

"Yeah, and look." Emma stops Regina, pointing to the torn pages. "There's some pages that are missing."

"Well, back whenever I had my book, someone tore out the page of when I was born. Someone didn't want Emma and I knowing where we came from." Avia remembers.

"Well, if Hades has done the same, we don't stand much chance of finding it." Killian says.

"What do you think, Liam?" Emma decides to ask Killian's brother. "You found the book. Was there any evidence it had been tampered with?"

Liam shakes his head. "No. And until I find any, I'll choose to have hope." He points to the book. "Those pages could have fallen out and still be in this house, and I, for one, won't give up without trying to find them." Liam proceeds to turn around and walk out of the room.

Regina walks up behind Emma. "I see what you mean about self-righteous." She says quietly into Emma's ear before walking away with Michael and Avia.

Killian starts to follow, but then turns around seeing Emma looking at the book again. "What's wrong, love? Aren't you coming?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Let's go." Emma grabs the book, ready to follow him out.

"No, wait." Killian says, sensing something is wrong. "Wait. Not until you tell me what's going on. I know when something's bothering you."

Emma hesitates before she admits the truth. "It's Liam. I had a bad feeling ever since we met, and at first I thought it was just because he didn't like me." Killian looks away, instantly feeling the fury rising inside of him at his girlfriend's honesty. "But it's not just me. Avia felt it, too. I think he's hiding something."

"That's preposterous." Killian argues. "My brother wouldn't lie."

"Maybe there's stuff about him you don't know. Maybe he does know what his unfinished business is down here."

"No, you're wrong about him. I know who my brother is. Just like you know who your sister is. Now, I'm gonna help him find those pages."

Killian doesn't give Emma a chance to say another word before he turns away and walks out of the room to help his brother find the missing pages. 

* * *

Outside the sorcerer's mansion, Liam takes the torn pages from the storybook out of his pocket and tosses them into the well. At the same time, though, Emma walks out.

"Find anything out here?" She asks, startling him.

Liam turns around, facing her. "Emma. I'm afraid a ship's captain can only be cooped up for so long. I had to come out and get some air. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to show you this." Emma shows Liam the ring Killian had given her back in the Enchanted Forest.

Liam quickly recognizes it. "Oh. It's the ring I gave Killian. I noticed he wasn't wearing it."

"Because he gave it to me. And you know what he told me when he did? That it belonged to a much better man than him." She reveals, hoping to trigger something inside the brother. Liam smiles slightly, clearly touched by this. "You're his hero. He doesn't think you can do any wrong which is why I can't figure out why you would lie to him."

Killian walks out, seeing the two. "Liam, Emma, what's going on?"

"She thinks I lied to you." Liam tells his brother.

"He took the pages." Emma insists. "I can prove it. Ask him to show you his hands. He's been hiding them since I got here."

"Look, if it would help to clear things up, I'd be happy to."

"That won't be necessary." Killian stops his brother, glaring at Emma. "I don't need proof to know what's really going on here. Emma, when are you gonna admit that this isn't really about my brother?"

Emma frowns in confusion. "What else would you think it was about?"

"Us. You think if you can prove that Liam is a villain, then I'll somehow feel like I was less of one."

"You agree with him?"

"I've seen a lot of people I've hurt here. I should have ended up here a long time ago." He looks back at his brother. "Maybe your unfinished business is us, brother."

"Killian, no, I - "

"I'm sorry, Emma." Killian interrupts, looking back at her. "You were hesitant about our future, and now I understand why. I never belonged in Storybrooke - with you. I've always belonged here, where I should have been centuries ago. We came here for your sister. So, you'll be returning back to Storybrooke with Avia, but I won't be returning with you."

Emma looks at Killian, her eyes glistening with tears. "No, Killian. We all came here together. We can all leave together. You are not that villain anymore, Killian, and that's something you're going to have to believe for yourself."

With that, Emma walks away from the brothers. Killian turns, attempting to go after her, but Liam places his hand out, stopping him. "Let her go, Killian. It's for the best."

Killian looks down, noticing the ink from the pages on Liam's hand. "Your hand. You are hiding something."

Liam closes his hand. "It's nothing."

Killian grabs his brother's arm, forcefully, looking closer at Liam's hand. "It's the ink from the pages." He says, furiously. "Emma was right. Why would you lie to me!?"

Suddenly, Captain Silver and his men from Killian and Liam's time on a ship emerge. "Because he's got much bigger secrets than what's in some book." Captain Silver claims. "Like the truth about what he did to us."

Killian turns to his brother, who looks down in shame. "What truth is he talking about, Liam? What does it have to do with those missing pages?"

"Your brother is not the hero he pretends to be." Captain Silver says as Killian looks back at him. "I found that out when I stopped by his tavern for my usual drink. He had a rather unexpected guest. Hades." Killian is surprised by this, looking back at his brother. "He traded our souls for the Eye of the Storm. Hades threatened to reveal the truth unless your brother destroyed the pages from that book."

"Liam - " Killian says, appearing shocked by this. "Please tell me there's another explanation for this."

"I'm sorry, Killian!" Liam exclaims. "But I didn't have any other choice. I had to do what I could in order to save us."

"You lied to me." Killian hisses.

"And now you're both going to pay." Captain Silver assures them. "Men!"

He orders his men to attack. They close in to the brothers, placing sacks over their heads. 

* * *

Still with the sacks over their heads, Killian and Liam are brought to the fire caves where souls can be pushed down into the worse place. The men place them at the end of the outstretched ledge.

"You can remove them now." Captain Silver orders his men to remove the sacks from the brothers' head, which they do, before walking away. "It's time to walk the plank."

"I'll gladly walk it." Liam says, willingly. "Just spare Killian, please. He has nothing o do with this."

"He should've gone down along with the ship, like the rest of us. And now he finally will."

Liam turns back to his brother. "I'm sorry, Killian. I wanted to be this perfect example for you, to inspire you."

"All you did was raise the bar so high, the only thing I could do was fail." Killian says.

"No more talking!" Captain Silver orders. "Time to face justice, boys."

Suddenly, a mound of blue flames rises from the ground behind the captain. "Did someone decide to have a party and forget to invite me?" Hades asks.

Captain Silver turns fearfully. "Lord - Lord Hades."

Hades huffs and puffs and send Captain Silver over the edge of the cliff and into the fire below. He chuckles looking back at the brothers. "And now for the Brothers Jones. One of them kept up his end of the our bargain and gets to live, while the other decided to play in my underworld, and for that, he has to pay. At last, we'll see the end of Captain Hook and this time, you won't be able to protect him."

"No." Liam protests. "I won't let you hurt Killian, no matter what kind of deal we made."

"Fine. Have it your way."

With another puff from his mouth, Hades blows, sending Liam flying off the ledge. "No!" Killian shouts. He jumps up and manages to grab Liam's hand, leaving him dangling over the fire ledge. "Liam, please, hang on."

"I'm sorry, brother." Liam apologizes. "Can you forgive me for what I've done?"

"Yes, but that's not what's important. You need to find a way to forgive yourself."

"I can't, not after what I did to you. The only way to make amends is for me to pay the price."

"No." Liam willingly lets go of his brother's hand. "No!" Killian shouts as he watches Liam fall into the fire, watching with pure devastation in his eyes.

However, the fire is then replaced by a white light as the land of Mount Olympus appears, complete with a ship waiting to take the other sailors to a better place. Hades exhales sharply. "No."

"What's happened?" Killian asks, confused.

"You will pay for this." Hades assures him before teleporting away.

Down below, Liam is now waiting on a small sailboat, floating on the water which has risen to the level of the cliff. Killian looks at his brother, relieved. "Liam." He stands to his feet, smiling at his brother. "You're safe."

"Yes." Liam says, looking around. "It appears I am." He chuckles as the sailboat rows to the edge to pick up the rest of the men. "I suppose this is a sacrifice I should have made long ago. And now I can finally depart."

Killian nods, taking this in. "Then go. All of you." He narrows his eyes at the men. "Now that you finally know the truth, your unfinished business is complete as well. Get on board, men." He kneels down, grabbing the boat to keep steady as the men step aboard.

Killian stands back up. "What about you, brother?" Liam wonders.

"It's not my time yet, brother." Killian says, thinking about Emma.

"Tell her I'm sorry, and I was wrong. She does want what's best for you. And don't worry about reaching that bar anymore, Killian. You've become a true hero in a way I never could." He reaches his hand out, looking proudly at his brother. "Goodbye."

Killian grabs hold of his brother's wrist. "Goodbye, brother."

Their hands then drift apart as the boat sails towards Olympus. 

* * *

Back at the mansion, Killian walks inside, seeing Emma searching the main room.

She breathes out, relieved to see him. "Killian, where the hell have you been? First you and Liam left, then Nick and Karley ran off somewhere."

"I'm sorry, Emma. You were right about Liam." He tells her. "He destroyed those pages because of a deal he made with Hades years ago - a deal that almost got us thrown into that boiling sea."

"Are you okay?" Emma wonders. "Where is he?"

Killian is silent for a moment, taking in what he just went through. "He, uh, sacrificed himself, but his sacrifice helped a crew we once sailed with." He explains. "They finally moved on, thanks to him."

"Did he move on, too?"

"He did, but he helped me see the truth before he went. I'm glad we came down here, Emma." Killian admits. "I thought I had realized it before, but being here now makes me realize it even more. I've survived for a reason." He smiles slightly down at her. "You."

Emma moves in close to him. "Does that mean, when this is all over, you're coming back home with us?"

"Yes. I was crazy to ever think I'd stay." He chuckles, lightly. "Everything Liam did was to ensure that I had a future, and I damn well intend to make sure that we all do."

Emma jumps up, kissing Killian passionately on the lips. 

* * *

Elsewhere in the mansion, Nick and Karley are still walking around.

"I don't understand." Karley says, still confused, having just been explained everything by Nick. "How can a pen be alive - or - or dead? This doesn't make sense."

"Magic, Karley." Nick says as they walk into the room filled with storybooks. "When are you going to realize it."

"But - " Before Karley could finish they notice a blue glow emanating from a lamp, which is covered by a white sheet. As Karley's eyes widen, Nick slowly begins to smile. "What is that?"

Nick walks over and uncovers the lamp. He bends down and reaches into the lamp shade, grabbing the magic quill that was hiding underneath. He looks back at his sister with a grin. "Magic." 

* * *

Back at the apartment, David, Killian, Emma, Avia, Snow, Regina, and Michael are gathered around the kitchen bar, looking through the storybook.

"There's nothing in this entire book about Hades." Snow says, disappointed.

"Liam ripped out every page." Killian tells her. "On behalf of my brother, I'm sorry."

"Maybe there's something else that can help us." Emma wonders. "Our Storybook had all kinds of secrets in it."

David slides the book over to his daughter. "Well, Avia is the expert when it comes to Storybooks."

Avia moves away, feeling awkward. "I don't think so. Nick and Karley have looked through the books just as much as me."

Snow turns to her daughter seeing the apprehension on her face. She really wanted to finish their conversation they were having outside the station before Avia walked away, but she knew this wasn't the time to do so. "How about we look through it together?" Snow suggests. Avia glances at her mother as Snow moves the book back in front of them.

"I better go check on our children." Michael speaks up to Regina.

"I'd join you, but Nicholas isn't happy with me right now." Regina says, glumly.

Michael smirks. "You were just being his mother. I'll talk to him."

With that, Michael walks up and heads upstairs to speak with his children.

David looks up, seeing the anxiety on Regina's face. "How is co-parenting going?" He grins.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Not funny." She sighs. "I - I don't know. I don't know how to act around him. My mother killed him. I don't understand how he can be okay with being around me."

This only causes Snow to glance at her daughter who is focused on the book in front of her. She can see the pain and guilt on her daughter's face, knowing she is feeling the same way as Regina. 

* * *

Upstairs, Nick and Karley are sitting together on the bed, talking amongst themselves when Michael walks in.

"I've been gone for three years and my children are already tired of being around me." He jokes.

Karley and Nick look up at their dad. "Uh. Sorry, Dad. We'll be right down."

Michael nods, grabbing the chair at the desk and placing it in front of his kids before sitting down. "Being secretive, I see. You two have not changed a bit. I remember always catching you both whispering into each other's ears, keeping your secrets from your mother and me."

Nick glances at his sister, who looks back at him, wearily. He then stands, looking down at his father. "It's not a secret if you know about it."

Michael watches as his son pulls the quill from out his pocket. He smiles. "You found it." 

* * *

"The Author's pen!?" Regina exclaims as the magic quill is laid out in front of her and the others.

"But I thought you destroyed it." Snow says to Nick, confused.

"He did." Karley answers for her brother. "Apparently it brought the pen to the Underworld."

"The Apprentice found me." Michael admits, surprising everyone. "He told me that my son would be coming here, and only I would be able to tell Nick where to find it."

Nick sighs, looking down at the pen. "I thought that I could use the pen to be a hero." He admits.

Regina furrows her brows. "What made you think you needed to do this?" She asks.

"Well, it was Cruella who wanted me to use it to bring her back to life." Nick explains.

"Why would you want to help her?" Avia exclaims, clearly annoyed by this.

"To help you. She said you have all this guilt about killing her, for almost killing us - " Avia closes her eyes, looking away. " - and that's when I realized I have all this power and I'm just ignoring it. I wanna be a hero for once. I don't want to sit the sidelines anymore and watch."

"I told him he was being stupid, if that helps." Karley comments.

Avia walks away from the group and into the living room, her parents watching her closely. "But I stopped him from doing anything stupid - " Michael says, narrowing his eyes at his daughter, who looks away. " - and explained to him the greatness the quill can be if he uses it for what it is meant for."

"And I understand now that I was going about everything the wrong way." Nick adds.

Regina raises her brow, unsure. "Do you, Nicholas? Do you really understand?"

Nick nods. "I do. I know what I'm supposed to do with the pen now. I know what I can do to help. I'm going to write the stories as they are, and I'll first start with Hades'. I'm going to recreate his story."

"Hades went through a lot of trouble to keep us from learning his story." Snow points out.

"Which means we're onto something." Regina says.

"The questions is - " David looks around at the others who are wondering the same thing. " - what is Hades trying to hide from us?" 

* * *

Down in Hades' lair, the man himself approaches one of his rivers, staring down into it. He then crouches down and reaches out, retrieving something. The steam rises from the water and it starts to clear, revealing the pages from the Underworld edition of the storybook - the same ones that were torn out by Liam.

The first page depicts Hades' air, which he picks up and moves to the back. The second page causes him to be a little taken aback, but then he smiles. It's of him and the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Zelena..." He utters. "Our secret remains safe." 

* * *

Land of Oz / Many Years Ago...

Through the doors of the royal palace, in the center of the Emerald City of Oz, a platter with a green-frosted cupcake sits with a lit single candle. The Wicked Witch, Zelena, sits down at the table with a somber look upon her green face. Looking into the mirror in front of her, she waves her hand, revealing the moment her mother, Cora, abandoned her.

 _"Poor babe." A young Cora says to baby Zelena. "Now I must give you away to give me my best chance."_

Zelena scowls at the mirror, waving her hand again to rid the image. "You gave away the wrong child, Mother. Soon, you'll see. Soon." And with that she blows out the candle of her cupcake. The doors then swing open, startling her. A flying monkey flies into the room with a delivery. With a wicked grin upon her face, Zelena stands to her feet, watching as the monkey drops the Scarecrow down at her feet. "Well, isn't this nice?"

The Scarecrow stands to its feet. "W-W-What do you want!?" He cowardly asks.

"Why, you, of course. You're going to help me create a very special spell, one that no sorcerer has yet to achieve - a time-travel spell." The Scarecrow takes a step back. "I just need the ingredients - symbols of innocence and love and courage and wisdom." She explains. "A symbol of innocence could be a baby, for instance, and a symbol of wisdom could be a brain." She laughs evilly, holding out her hand, causing the Scarecrow to step back again. "Your brain, to be exact."

"Oh, no!" The Scarecrow trembles. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Suddenly, the doors open again and a woman walks in. "Stop!" She orders Zelena.

Zelena immediately recognizes who it is. "Dorothy?" Dorothy continues stomping her way towards the witch and the Scarecrow. "Didn't I sent you back to Kansas?"

"Well, witch - " As Dorothy passes, the Scarecrow takes the opportunity to run away. " - I'm back."

Zelena looks down at the silver slippers on Dorothy's feet. "Those slippers. They were supposed to be my one-way ticket home!"

"You left me no choice. I had to return." Dorothy says, dropping the bag from off her shoulder. "When I got word that you were alive, and had taken over Oz, I had to stop you."

"You got word?" Zelena questions. "Munchkins." She grits, menacingly. "I hate those mouthy, little vermin!"

"Let the Scarecrow go."

From out his hiding, the Scarecrow pokes his head out. "Yes." He quietly agrees.

"Sorry." Zelena says, sarcastically. "Think I'll hold on to him."

"You will never defeat me, Zelena, because I have the most powerful weapon of all - the love of the people."

This only causes Zelena to laugh. "Aww." She then forms a green fire ball in her hand. "Well, then - "

Toto, Dorothy's dog, then leaps out of the bag and runs to the curtains that hang behind the witch. Zelena throws the fireball at Dorothy, who ducks, and instead it hits a guard who walked through the doors at the wrong time, disintegrating his head. Toto pulls the string of the curtain before Zelena is able to make another move, and is hit by the fallen cloth, causing her to collapse to the ground.

While she struggles to get out, Dorothy grabs her bag and makes her way out the doors, with the Scarecrow and Toto.

Zelena is too late. "No!" She furiously yells out. 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Hours later, down inside Hades' lair. "You think a desperate man would work a little faster." He says to Rumple, who is sitting, spinning at his infamous wheel.

"Magic cannot be rushed." Rumple informs him. "Creating a portal is no simple task."

"Yes." Hades exclaims, peeved. "Yes, I know." He proceeds to sit at his desk with one of the pages from the storybook in his hand - the one of himself and Zelena. "But we don't have a dark curse or a magic bean or silver slippers. We have something better - your Dark One-tainted blood. It got you down here. It can reopen the portal."

Rumple looks quizzically at the dark man. "Why do you even need a portal?" He wonders. "You can come and go as you please."

Hades turns in his chair to face the imp. "But I can't bring anyone back - alive. By combining our powers, that can change. And I don't care how painful it is for you." Hades magically appears the contract, he and Rumple agreed to, in his hand. "So, if you want me to tear up this contract so your child-to-be is your child-to-be, you won't care about the pain, either."

"You must tell me where you want this portal directed."

"Oh. Why, Storybrooke, of course." Hades grins. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Meanwhile, back in their town, Belle walks into the nunnery, and into the nursery where baby Neal and Robin and Zelena's baby girl is staying.

"Why, hello, little ones." She coos down at the babies who are laying in separate cribs near one another. "Hey. Did you sleep well?"

The Blue Fairy then walks in. "Belle." She smiles. "What are you doing here?"

Belle narrows her eyes, teasingly at the woman, showing her the bottles in her hand. "Uh, formula for the babies?" She laughs.

"Of course." Blue chuckles. "Here. I'll help." She goes to take one of the bottles to feed the baby girl.

"The red one's hers." Belle says, handing Blue the bottle with the red top.

"Oh, right." Blue chuckles. "I don't know where my head is today."

Belle looks curiously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Blue smiles. "Everything's fine."

But Belle seems unconvinced. "No, it's not." She quickly turns to find the real Blue walking in from the stairs, glaring at the one who is disguised as her. "Who are you?" Blue demands as she approaches them.

Belle scowls at the woman standing in front of her. "Zelena." She realizes.

Zelena in disguise grins. "You really are a clever girl." She says before transforming back into her normal body.

Belle and Blue both gasps, clearly shocked. "No, no, no. Regina sent you back to Oz." Belle exclaims. "Ho - How did you - "

"All you need to know is that my sister can't keep me down." Zelena says in anger. "I've come for my baby. So, if you wish to remain alive, step aside." 

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Rumple appears bewildered. "Zelena's baby?" He questions. "What do you want with her child?"

"Well, you of all people should know the value of keeping your reasons your own." Hades tells him. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Rumple scoffs, amused. "And yet you keep doing so. Some might call that the maker of an insecure man."

"We're done here." Hades stands from his chair. "Get me Zelena's baby. I'll rip up the contract, and you can tell Belle she's pregnant without also having to tell her she owes her baby to me." He says as he walks up behind Rumple, whispering in his ear. "I hear new expectant mothers hate that. Almost as much as they hate hearing their husbands are still the Dark One." Hades walks in front of Rumple, pulling out a knife. "Now do it." 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Zelena picks up her crying baby girl from her crib as Belle and Blue helplessly watch.

"Put her - Put her down." Belle pleads.

"Or what?" Zelena asks, holding her baby close. "Hmm? You'll smite me with your book learnin'?"

Blue proceeds to hold out her wand. "Oh, I have something more than that." She threatens.

"Please. Neither of you would dare risk hurting my child." 

* * *

Underworld...

Using the knife, Rumple slices his hand, using his blood to open the portal. 

* * *

Storybrooke...

Belle begins to panic, breathing heavily. "No, you - you don't want to hurt your baby."

"No." Zelena agrees. "But I don't mind hurting you." She sneers.

"Okay." Belle nods. "We'll see." Suddenly, the building begins to shake, causing them all to lose their balance, and forcing them to grab onto to whatever they can. "Stop it!" Belle screams, assuming this is Zelena's doing. "You're endangering everyone!"

"It's not me that's doing it!" Zelena shouts, just as a portal opens up in the floor. Belle manages to grab the baby from Zelena's arm, but as she goes to escape, she falls into the portal. "No!" Zelena then jumps into the portal after Belle and her baby. 

* * *

Underworld...

The portal closes, only confusing Hades. "Okay. Where's the baby?" 

* * *

In the Underworld's version of the convent, Baby Hood cries while in the arms of Belle. Both she and Zelena are on the ground, forcing to take a look at their surroundings.

"What happened?" Belle asks. "How did we get out here?"

Zelena gasps towards her baby. "My baby. My baby! Is she hurt!?" She tries to get up, but she cries out in pain, seeming to have hurt her leg from the fall. She groans out in pain and tries to use her magic to heal herself, but appears she's powerless here. "Oh, my magic!"

"Zelena, what did you do to us?" Belle demands to know.

"I didn't do anything! This wasn't me!"

"Okay, then, if it wasn't you, then who was it, and - and where are we?" Belle questions, looking around, and then up. "And why is the sky red?"

Zelena follows, looking up into the sky. She immediately realizes where they are. "No, no, no!"

"What?"

Zelena sighs heavily, looking back at Belle. "We're in the Underworld."

"Okay. Then, uh, then Rumple must need my help." Belle says, standing to her feet. "That's why we're here."

"Wait. Hades." Zelena's face falls. "We're here because of me. And now I know why - my baby."

"What?" Belle asks, confused. "Hades wants your baby?"

Zelena reaches up for Baby Hood. "Hand her over. Please."

But Belle continues to hold the baby close. "No." She refuses. "No, nothing good ever came of anyone trusting you."

"Give her to me!" Zelena cries out. But Belle begins to walk away, knowing Zelena is unable to follow. "Belle, please! Give her to me! I can keep her safe! Please! Belle!?" 

* * *

Oz / Many Years Ago...

Inside the munchkin villages, Zelena has arrived, holding her flying broomstick, as she paces back and forth in front of the terrified munchkins.

"So, I heard someone of the Munchkin persuasion tipped off Dorothy that I was still alive. Since you're all so fond of tattling, I'll give you the chance to make it up to me. Where can I find the Scarecrow!?"

They all gasps, jumping back in fear as the Wicked Witch gets into their faces. "We don't know." One of them exclaims, trembling. "We swear!"

"Fine. Have it your way, Boq!" Zelena waves her hand, exploding him in a puff of smoke. "Did that loosen your bearded lips?" She asks the rest. "Or would you like to turn into a pile of ash, too!?"

"Now, now." A familiar voice says from behind. "No need to make more of a mess."

Zelena and the munchkins turn to find Hades approaching. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Who the hell am I?" Hades asks. "That question is more appropriate than you know. Please - allow me to introduce myself. I am Hades."

"Really? King of the Underworld?"

Hades confirms this by switching on his flaming blue hair, terrifying the munchkins. They each run away to hide, watching in fear. "Yes." Hades smiles, amused. "My reputation precedes me." He grabs Zelena's hand and kisses it softly.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" Zelena asks.

"Your handiwork has impressed me. You've sent so many my way. That last headless guard - you have panache." He smiles.

"True." Zelena says with much pride. "But I sense there's something else."

"I heard a rumor that you're dabbling in time travel, trying to achieve the unachievable."

"It won't be unachievable for long." Zelena frustratingly spits back.

"Which is why I'm here. I believe in you." He says, causing Zelena to laugh in delight.

"Is the devil flirting with me?"

Hades laughs. "I'm not the devil. People are always conflating us. No, I want to help you. This Scarecrow - he is one of the ingredients you need?"

"Yes." She confirms. "And I had him until a meddling farm girl got in the way." She says, bitterly.

"Ah. Dorothy."

"You know her?"

"Well, I did my research before I came, and from what I hear, she's a powerful woman."

"So am I." Zelena glares, taking offense.

Hades chuckles. "Yes, yes, I know. I know. But she has one thing you don't - the love of the people." He repeats what Dorothy had said earlier, causing Zelena to roll her eyes. "And pardon me for saying so, but no one loves you." He whispers into Zelena's green ear, annoying her further. "But there is a way to defeat her." Hades smiles widely, opening his arms. "With an ally."

"And what does Hades need with a time-travel spell?"

"Ah. All in good time, Zelena." He says, not ready to reveal." He holds out his hand to her. "All in good time."

"I don't need anyone's help."

And in a puff of green smoke, Zelena disappears. 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Snow, Avia, and David are sitting in a booth together inside of Granny's Diner when a meal placed in front of them.

As David grabs his toast without a question, Snow, however, looks up at the Blind Witch in confusion. "We haven't ordered yet."

"One dry wheat toast, one oatmeal, and one scrambled egg." The Blind Witch points out. "I know the orders of all the regulars." She says, before smiling creepily at Avia. "I'll get your cocoa."

When she walks away, David, who is busy eating his toast, notices his wife's somber face. "What?"

"David, we're regulars." Snow realizes. "We were only supposed to be here for a day, and now we're regulars at the diner in hell. Um, on the way to hell." She quickly corrects herself.

Avia pushes away the plate of eggs, looking down shamefully. "It's my fault." Both parents look at their daughter. She looks up at her parents puzzled eyes. "It's my fault we're known as regulars. You're here because of me." David and Snow glance worriedly at one another. "I'm sorry." Avia says, breathing heavily, feeling overwhelmed by this realization that had always been there since she found out her parents were there. But saying it out loud was another feeling altogether. "I'm sorry." She repeats as a tear falls down her face.

Knowing their daughter, Snow and David could see that their daughter was about to break. And being in this booth, around all the dead, was not where they wanted their daughter to implode. "Come with me." Snow grabs Avia's hand and leads her out of the booth, with David following, and out the back door of the diner

Avia shakes her head, pulling away from Snow's hand. "No. No!" She exclaims. "You can't fix this! You can't fix this with talking! This is it! I am the reason why we are here! This is the end for us!"

David furrows his brows, wanting desperately to understand his daughter. "Where what ends, Avia?"

Although, Snow and David just wanted to gather their daughter in their arms, they couldn't. This has been a long time coming since they arrived. Avia had been holding back her feelings since she was found, and they wouldn't dare stop her from letting it out now.

With tears streaming down her face, Avia looks up at her parents, who are looking down at her with so much concern and love in their eyes, making all this so much more harder to deal with. "Our family." Her voice breaks. "You're still here - " She says, looking at Snow. " - because I couldn't make a decision, so Hades chose for me."

"Sweetheart, we would never have expected you to make a decision like that." Snow tells her. David and Snow now realize that their poor daughter was holding onto so much guilt - guilt that she doesn't deserve to feel.

"And now you're stuck here because of me. Once again our family is being torn apart. This isn't some curse separating us this time. This is the Underworld."

"Hey." David says sternly, kneeling down in front of Avia, placing his hand on her wet cheek as her tears continue to fall as she looks at her father. "This family will never be torn apart again. Do you hear me, Avia? None of this is your fault. I will not let anything happen to us."

"I almost... killed you." Avia cries. "I let darkness take over me because I am weak. You should have never came after me. This is where I've always belonged. It's better for everyone."

Snow kneels down next to David and grabs her daughter's hands. "Avia, not having you around is not better for anyone. Without you we are incomplete. We are not a family without you. And, look at us - " Snow smiles tearfully, looking at her husband. " - we are alive. We knew you were never going to kill us, Avia, because we know you - " Snow places one of her hands onto her daughter's chest." - and we know who you truly are inside. Yes, you let darkness consume you, but you knew when to take control, and you beat darkness. That's not weakness, my beautiful, brave girl - " Snow smiles as Avia begins to cry harder. " - that's strength."

"How can you possibly still want me after everything I've done?"

"Because we love you, baby."

"And that will never change." David adds, firmly. "No matter how many times you try to push us away. You are our daughter, and we will always fight for you."

"I'm sorry." Avia cries as Snow brings Avia into her arms, allowing her to cry onto her shoulder as she holds her close. "I'm so sorry."

David and Snow lean their heads onto Avia's, kissing her softly, lingering for a bit as they let their own tears fall. "No more sorry's." David whispers. "We are going to move on from this and become the family we were always meant to be."

Avia sits up, keeping her hold onto her mom as she wipes away her tears onto her sleeve. "But what about Neal?" She wonders. "He's back in Storybrooke, and he's alone."

At this moment, the Blind Witch walks out, holding Avia's cocoa, having overheard the family. "Oh. You can speak to him." Keeping a close hold to their daughter, Snow and David stand up, looking confused. "It's a simple Level 1 haunting." She tells them. "Lots of people do it here until they lose interest in life and people and - joy. I know where a booth is."

"A booth?" David questions. "For haunting?"

Snow narrows her eyes, intrigued. "Where?"

"Oh, here and there." The Blind Witch says, vaguely.

Snow glares at the witch. "What do you want?"

She suddenly pulls out a flask, reaching towards David. "Breathe into this." David stares at the flask, taken aback. "The breath of the living buys a lot on the black market here." She explains. David glances at his wife before giving in and does as she is told. The Blind Witch seals it, and puts the flask away. "Okay. The booth is by the bus stop. Just pick up the phone and tell the operator who you wish to haunt. Happy haunting!"

As the Blind Witch walks away, Avia look up at her parents, who look back with a smile. "Let's go." David tells them. "Let's go talk to our boy." 

* * *

Inside the Blanchard Loft, Emma is looking down at the Underworld's version of the storybook which reveals the moment her parents and sister just had.

"Riveting tale." Killian comments, sarcastically. "Snow likes oatmeal. Is my morning breakfast in there, too?"

Emma turns, glaring at her boyfriend. "Are you just going to skip over the breakthrough Avia just had with her parents?" Regina asks the bitter pirate.

Killian shrugs. "It was a long time coming. I'll admit. I'm glad they were able to rekindle. But, Nick, I thought you were gonna use your author powers to get us to defeat Hades."

"I don't even remember writing this." Nick scowls. "It just appeared."

"Nick, maybe if you focus harder - " Emma begins.

"Oh. So you're all authors now?" Nick accuses. "Everyone's a writer. Everyone's got an idea."

Karley scoffs. "Nick, calm down. We're jus - "

"No." Nick interrupts. "I'm doing my best." He grabs the pages back from Emma. "Maybe if you just laid off for a little bit - "

Regina turns, giving her son a worried look. "Nicholas, where are you going?"

"Upstairs." And with that, Nick storms upstairs to the bedroom above, slamming the door.

Michael rolls his eyes, amused by his son's behavior. "Well, it looks like you officially have a teenager on your hands." He smirks at Regina, who narrows her eyes at him, unamused, when a knock on the door is heard.

Karley kinks her eyebrow, confused. "And a visitor in the Underworld apartment."

They all look at the door in confusion as Emma walks up to answer. Emma glances back at them before opening the door to reveal the Wicked Witch. Michael and Regina both stand in front of their daughter. "Zelena!?" Robin exclaims.

"So, someone finally did you in." Regina says with an evil grin.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I've very much alive." Zelena sarcastically reveals.

"Then how did you get here?" Robin asks.

"Through a portal. And I didn't come alone."

This quickly worries Regina. "Who else is here?"

"Our baby. And she's in danger." Zelena says, causing shock and worry to come across everyone's faces. 

* * *

Oz / Many Years Ago...

The Wicked Witch makes her way through a set of doors, continuing her way down the yellow brick road of the royal palace.

She lets out a heavy sigh, and an eye roll, when she sees Hades sitting at her mirror. "You again." Zelena scoffs.

Hades is holding the green cupcake that Zelena was staring at earlier that day. "Is it your birthday?" He asks, curiously, standing up.

"I didn't know the king of the Underworld was so nosy." She says as she climbs the steps to meet him. "I don't know the day I was born, but thank you for reminding me."

"That's actually a sad story."

"I only know the day that my mother abandoned me." Zelena finishes bitterly.

"Ohh. Getting sadder. So, this is, what, celebrating Abandonment Day?"

"I'm not celebrating anything!" She exclaims, walking closer to the man and blowing out the candle on top of the cupcake he is holding. "Please go!" She walks past him, taking a seat at her mirror.

"You know, when I offered to help you, yes, it was coming from a place of self-interest, but I really do think I can help." Hades admits, sincerely, placing the cupcake down on her vanity. "You're thinking about your sister. Aren't you?"

"How did you know that?" Zelena wonders, sadly.

"I know exactly how you feel." He continues as Zelena listens, intrigued to know what this man knows about her. "She got everything you ever wanted. And you got nothing. Am I warm?" But Zelena doesn't answer. She's too embarrassed to admit it out loud to this man. "Yeah, you know how some people say they look up to their older siblings like gods? Well, my older brother is a god - Zeus. Ever hear of him? He got everything he ever wanted. He rules Mount Olympus, while I'm trapped ruling the Underworld. He stopped my heart. Love, happiness, joy - they've all been taken from me. What I'm left with is only anger and a thirst for vengeance."

"I've survived on that for quite some time." Zelena admits.

"Only the kiss of true love can restart my heart and allow me to return a fully formed man, free of this curse. But - " Hades chuckles. " - well, true love, hmm? No one is more hated than the Lord of the Underworld."

This puts a wicked grin onto the witch's face. "I could give you a run for your money."

"Yeah. Which is why we must find your ingredients. I know where this Scarecrow is." Zelena perks up at this. "Let me help you." He offers. "Let me help us." He slowly steps up behind Zelena and they both look at one another inside of her mirror. "If I can travel back I can see to it that it is me who winds up on Olympus and my brother who suffers."

Zelena smiles. "Well. You might just be as vindictive as I am."

Hades exhales sharply causing them both to laugh at this. 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Back inside the loft, Robin quickly gathers his archery as Zelena watches.

"Where are you going?" She asks him.

"To find our daughter." Robin tells her.

"What about a tracking spell?" She suggests to Regina.

"We don't have anything of the child's." Regina states.

"I don't need magic." Robin assures them. "I can find her. I lived for years in the forest. I can track anyone." But Zelena doesn't seem too convinced as Regina follows him to the door. "I will find our daughter."

Zelena lets out a sigh, rolling her eyes, before proceeding to follow her sister out of the loft. 

* * *

Elsewhere, Belle, who is carrying the baby, is walking around the town, making her way to the Storybrooke Free Public Library. She opens the door is met with a wreckage, similar to the state of the rest of the town.

"What is this place?" She wonders to herself as she looks around. Suddenly the elevator turns on, signaling that someone is coming down. Unsure of who it may be, Belle decides to hide behind a book shelf, holding securely to Baby Hood. When the door opens, Belle is surprised to find Rumplestiltskin walking out. She gasps and steps out to make herself known to her husband. "Rumple."

"Belle." He smiles. "What are you doing here?" But his face quickly falls assuming the worst. "Y-Y-You're not - Y-You didn't - "

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Belle quickly assures him. "I'm alive." Rumple sighs in relief. "A portal brought me and the baby and - Zelena."

"That's why the spell didn't work as I thought." Rumple realizes, only confusing Belle more. "Brought over three bodies instead of one."

"Well... you - you did this. Who were you trying to bring if not me and you didn't know Zelena was back and - " Belle follows Rumple's eyes to the baby in her arms. "No!" She scowls. "Why would you steal a baby?"

"No, no, no. It was - It was Hades." Rumple reveals. "He used leverage to force me." But Belle furrows her brows, still confused. "Look - " He sighs. " - a long time ago, long before we even met I made a deal - one I never thought would rear its head."

"What did you do?" Belle wonders, intrigued.

"My boy was sick. In exchange for Baelfire's life, I made a deal to give up my second-born child."

"But you don't have a second-born child."

But Rumple proceeds to motion to her stomach with his hands. "It happened, Belle."

Belle's face drops in utter shock and surprise. "N - I'm - I'm pregnant!?" She stammers. Rumple nods his head, tearfully. Tears fiercely overwhelm Belle's blue eyes as she smiles widely. "We're gonna have a baby?" Rumple smiles, nodding. But as fast as Belle's happiness appeared, it soon vanished into a look of disgust. "A baby that you've already sold!"

"Yes, but - but we can fix that." Rumple assures her. "I'll use all my power. We can fix this."

"Power?" Belle questions, unaware that Rumple's power has returned. She stares at Rumple with a look of disbelief when the realization finally hits. "What - You're the Dark One again." Rumple silently nods as he digs into his coat pocket. "No."

He proceeds to pull out the Dark One's dagger. "Yes." He confirms, leaving Belle with a look of devastation. "See, the thing is - " He begins as he walks away, holding the dagger. " - I love this dagger." Rumple finally admits, looking back at his wife's glaring eyes. "And I also love you. Both are possible. Look, you wanted me to be a better man." He walks back over to her after placing the dagger onto the bookshelf. "And you've done that. But if you want me to be a different man... I'm sorry. This is who I am."

Belle shakes her head, with tear filled eyes. "You weren't always."

"Yes, I was. Even when I was a coward, I craved power. The only difference is, now I have it. And I won't let it go. Not again."

"Right." Belle nods, knowingly. "Not even for me?"

"Belle, there's something you must realize. Falling in love with the man behind the beast isn't really what happened to you. You fell in love with me because there was a man and a beast." He tries to explain. "Neither exists without the other."

"No." Belle refuses to accept this, looking at her husband with disgust. "No. I can't condone you being like this. Not again." She turns away.

"Yes, you can." Rumple tells her. "You just have to choose to." Belle looks back at the imp, scoffing. "And if you do, we can have what's important - family, happiness. It's your choice."

"No, I'm, uh - I'm not making any choices - not now." She looks down at the baby in her arms. "Not until you get me back to our friends and you've fixed - all of this."

"Then that's what I shall do." He agrees. "But you'll see I'm right. You'll see." 

* * *

Out on the streets of Underbrooke, a line is formed behind the haunting booths used to contact the land of the living. David, Snow, and Avia stand together wondering how to even do this.

"I mean, how does this even work?" Snow worries. "I don't know how much time it gives us. Do we just talk, or - Oh! Maybe we should sing a little song. He likes our singing."

"I don't think it really matters." David tells her. "I think it's just about Neal hearing our voices."

But Snow is still confused. "Yeah, but how does that work, anyway? Does it go directly into his ears? Does it repeat on a loop?"

Avia shrugs sheepishly at her parents. "We could just ask someone."

David grins, nodding his head at his daughter. "Great idea." They turn to the man standing behind them. "Excuse me. Do you know how this works - I mean, on the other side?"

"No idea." The man admits, looking just as confused as them. "I don't even know if the messages get through." Avia looks at her parents who look back at each other in defeat. "I hope so. Or I've wasted a lot of time these past thirty years."

They turn back to the booth. "Well, that didn't help." Avia mutters.

"Alright, come on." David ushers his wife and daughter into the booth.

"Okay." Snow says, holding back her tears. They step into the booth and grab the phone. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, Zelena is following Regina and Robin, still searching for their baby.

"Before we find my daughter, would you do me the courtesy of sharing with me whatever horrid name you've saddled her with?" Zelena exclaims. "Probably something dreadful like Brittany or Nancy or - " Zelena groans. "Oh, no, not Marian!"

Having enough, Robin turns to the witch. "Zelena, I haven't named our child because I need to know her first to find out who she really is, which I haven't been able to do because I've been too busy protecting her from you!"

"You weren't protecting her at all!" Zelena argues. "You just left her so you could go on some heroic quest. I mean, how is saving the savior's sister more important than our child?"

"Helping friends, setting an example of heroism - that is important!"

"You know, Zelena, I used to be just like you." Regina speaks up.

"Oh, please." Zelena rolls her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"When I was the Evil Queen, I spent every day not giving a damn about anyone." Regina continues. "And in return, no one cared about me. I thought all I needed was my vengeance to keep me warm at night. But then something happened. My enemies became my family. And that's when I finally felt happy. That is why I'm here. They need my help, and when family needs help, you step up."

"In case you've forgotten, there is someone I love who needs my help - my daughter!" Zelena argues, tearfully. "So, if we could get on with finding her, that would be just brilliant!" 

* * *

Oz / Many Years Ago...

It's night when Hades and Zelena walk through the dark woods.

"What are we doing here?" Zelena asks. "This is where Dorothy first landed in Oz." She recognizes.

Hades begins picking up the scraps in the wreckage. "Sometimes to find someone - " He grabs a bike in the middle of the pile. " - you need the right tools."

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh, right." Hades remembers. "They don't have these in Oz." He proceeds to sit on the bike and begins to ride around. "It's called a bicycle."

"And how is that contraption going to help us find the Scarecrow?"

"Oh, well, here, hop on." He stops the bike. "I'll show you." But Zelena appears hesitant. "Oh, please. Trust me." He begs her, genuinely. With that, Zelena takes a seat on top of the contraption in front of Hades, who lets out a solemn sigh.

"What is it?" She wonders.

"Nothing." He brushes it off, looking back at Zelena. "Are you ready?" Zelena nods. "Alright. Hold on."

Hades takes off on the bike through the forest, ringing the bicycle bell as he goes and causing Zelena to belt out in laughter, clearly enjoying her time. "It's like a broom with wheels!" She laughs.

But as the two continue to ride, they hit a fallen branch which sends them flying, landing on the ground. But they land together, appearing unhurt as they stare, smiling at each other. "It's okay. I've got you." Hades promises. "Would you like to go again?"

"Yes, I'd like to go again!" She says, excitedly. They sit up, breathing heavily. "Now, tell me how this piece of tin is gonna help me find my prey. That loathsome farm girl must have him carefully hidden."

"Simple - This bicycle belongs to Dorothy. Just enchant it, and it will take us right to her." Hades explains. "And the Scarecrow."

As they take a moment staring at the bike, Zelena then waves her hand and uses her magic to enchant it to a green color. The couple then smiles at one another, ready to find their prey. 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

As Belle carries the baby through the woods, she cautiously looks around, kissing the baby gently on her head, when her name begins being called by familiar voices.

"Belle!?" Regina calls out.

"Belle, is that you!?" Robin yells. Belle searches around trying to find where the voices are coming from. She then turns the corner and in the fog she sees Regina and Robin rushing out towards her. "You have her!?" Robin exclaims, running towards them.

"Hey." Belle says, handing the baby over to Robin. "She's fine. She's fine."

With so much love in his eyes, Robin holds his baby close. "Daddy's got you." He whispers to his baby girl. "Daddy's got you." He kisses her on the head before looking at Belle. "Thank you." He says, gratefully.

"Yes." Belle turns to see Zelena walking towards them, and her face drops with concern. "Thank you."

"Wait. What are you doing here?" Belle wonders.

"Helping them." Zelena tells her.

"She stole your baby." Belle informs Robin.

"My baby - " Zelena corrects her. " - which was stolen from me. And now I'm helping."

"It's alright, Belle." Regina assures her. "She won't hurt anyone."

The baby then begins to cry out loudly while Robin tries to calm her down. Zelena pulls out the bottle she's been carrying from out her coat pocket. "I've got a bottle. Give her to me."

Robin narrows his eyes at the witch, refusing. "No. Give it to me. I'll do it."

"I don't have any magic here, Robin. The worst thing that can happen is some mother-daughter bonding. It's alright. There's nothing nefarious in feeding." She assures, but everyone still appears unsure to trust her.

"Okay, fine." Robin agrees, if it'll calm his baby down. "As soon as she's done you're handing her back."

Robin places the baby into Zelena's arms, and she immediately calms down once Zelena begins to feed her. "There, there, my little sweet pea." Zelena chuckles, as she looks down at the baby with so much love. "There, there. Are you hungry? Yes, you are." Regina, Robin, and Belle start to calm down once they see Zelena's more caring side. "Your mummy knows exactly what you need, doesn't she? Yes, she does." Zelena sighs once the baby is finished feeding and hands the bottle to Robin.

"Okay." Robin says, wanting his baby back in his arms. "That's it. She's done. Hand her back."

Suddenly, electricity begins to spark in Zelena's fingertips, signaling that her magic is returning. "Now, Zelena." Regina demands.

But Zelena refuses. "No, sis. Not now." She cries out furiously. "Not ever!"

With that, she waves her hand and knocks Regina, Robin, and Belle backwards with her magic before taking off with her child. 

* * *

Back at the loft, Avia is sitting on the couch with Emma and Killian, as their parents stand in front of them, explaining what had happened at the booth.

"You can do that?" Emma questions. "You can talk to the real world?"

"Yes." Snow confirms. "Or...well, no." She shrugs. "I don't know."

"They tried." Avia says, looking sadly at her parents.

"I just need him to hear our voices."

Emma stands, leaving Killian and Avia on the couch. "He will. As soon as we make it back home."

"Emma, when will that be?" Snow wonders. She steps up taking her daughter's hand. "We went through this with you - " She looks down at Avia. " - and with Avia. For all those years, if you girls had just heard our voices would that have made a difference, knowing someone else out there loved you?"

Emma grabs Avia's hand, pulling her up to her side, as they look at their parents with a smile, knowing it would have made all the difference in the world. 

* * *

Back in the woods, Zelena is hobbling along with the baby in her arms. She struggles to get by with her twisted ankle and lack of magic, crying out as the baby begins to cry as well.

"Oh, this won't do!" She shouts, angrily. Zelena looks down at her daughter, her heart breaking. "Oh, shh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm gonna find us a safe place, yeah?" But the baby continues to cry louder. "What is it, sweet pea?" As the baby moves her head around, Zelena gasps in shock when she sees a bruise on her daughter's cheek. "Oh, no. Oh." She cries. "Oh, no, it's okay. Let Mummy fix it." She attempts to use her magic, but nothing happens. Then suddenly the realization hits. "My magic did this. I did this." She sobs. "I'm sorry." 

* * *

Oz / Many Years Ago...

Zelena and Hades are still strolling through the woods on the bicycle, soon coming across a house where outside Dorothy waits by a fire.

"There she is." Hades exclaims, stopping the bike. "Go on. This Dorothy's no match for you." Zelena looks back at the man with a wide smile. "I've seen many powerful women in my day, but none as brilliantly wicked as you." He compliments, mesmerized. "Or clever or witty. Or beautiful." As they start to lean in for a kiss, a voice interrupts. They turn back to the house to find the Scarecrow exiting and joining Dorothy. "Go on. You've got this." He encourages.

Zelena hops off the bike, looking at Hades. "Alright. If that Kansas brat gets in my way, we'll see what gingham looks like with blood spatter." She cackles wickedly as she walks away from Hades and over to Dorothy and the Scarecrow. "Give him back!" She demands, loudly.

The Scarecrow gasps. "Oh, no!"

Dorothy stands, ready to fight. "Back off, Witch! You're not taking him from me!" She draws her sword.

Zelena waves her hand, freezing Dorothy. "Yes! Yes, I will."

The Scarecrow jumps from his seat. "What did you do!?" But Zelena gives him no time to react before punching her hand straight into his head and ripping out his brain, killing him instantly, as Dorothy helplessly watches.

"Oh." Zelena smiles down at the brain in her hands.

"I won't let you win!" Dorothy shouts.

"It's too late."

"I'm not afraid of you. Do you worst, but I will never be afraid of you."

"I'm not sure where all this back-talk is coming from." Zelena wonders. "What happened to you in Kansas?" But Dorothy doesn't answer. "Actually, I don't really care, because we're finished. You see, I don't need to kill you, and, believe it or not, I don't want to." She admits, stepping up to a frozen Dorothy. "Because I want every Munchkin, every Quailing, every good witch and bad of Oz to know that the great Dorothy Gale can't protect them. Aww." Zelena grins. "They need to know that you failed, and then, then, my pretty, you'll have nothing." She laughs evilly. "Hades?" Zelena turns around to walk back. "Hades, you were right! She - " But the Lord of the Underworld is no where to be found. "Hades?" 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Hidden away in the Underworld's version of her farmhouse, Zelena looks out the window to see Robin, Regina, and Belle approaching.

"Zelena!" Regina calls out.

"Are you in there!?" Robin shouts. "Zelena, enough! It is not safe for you or our child out here!" Zelena looks down at her sleeping baby girl in her arms, still with a bruised cheek.

"Zelena!"

"Zelena!" Belle shouts.

As they approach the front porch, the door opens and Zelena steps out, carrying the baby. "I'm right here." She cries. "It's all my fault." She sobs as she walks down the porch towards them. "I can't protect her. Not down here. Not from him."

"You need to tell us exactly what happened with you and Hades." Robin orders.

"He wants to use her - " Zelena reveals. " - for a spell. For my time-travel spell. He's got the same thirst for vengeance as I do. You know, he had love in his heart. But because of me, it's gone."

"And she's the ingredient." Regina realizes about the baby. "Symbol of innocence."

Zelena cries heavily as she looks down at her baby. "Take her."

"What?" Robin asks, surprised by her request.

"Take her." She insists. "You can protect her, and I can't. My magic's unpredictable. I don't care if you never let me see her again! You have to save her. Regina, please!" Regina stares at her sister, shocked to see this new side of her. "It's more important than what happens to me."

"We'll do everything we can to protect her." Regina promises.

With tears streaming down her face, Zelena looks back down at her baby. "Goodbye, little one. Mummy has to let you go." She places a gentle, shaky kiss onto the baby's bruised cheek before handing her over to Robin.

Zelena turns back around, sobbing, as she hobbles back into the farmhouse with Regina, Belle, and Robin watching in shock. 

* * *

At the loft, Regina, Belle, and Robin have returned with the baby.

"She has your eyes." Regina gasps, as she looks down at the baby in Robin's arms.

"So, does she have a name yet?" Belle asks.

"No." Robin shakes his head. "Not yet. I can't. Hades can do things with names."

"Like put them on tombstones to keep people from leaving here." Regina adds, bitterly.

Karley gives Avia a sympathetic look as they sit at the breakfast bar next to Michael while Emma and Killian stand from the couch and walk over to where Snow, David, and Belle are sitting at the table. "I don't even think it's wise to keep her in this apartment." Robin says. "I mean, what if Zelena changes her mind?"

"I hate to be the one to offer optimism, but it sounds like she was sincere." Killian tells him.

"She was - " Regina agrees. " - but that doesn't mean what she knows can't come back to bite us. Robin's taking her to the forest."

"Honestly, it's the only place I've ever felt really at home." Robin admits.

Suddenly, footsteps are heard above, and they all turn to see Nick running down the stairs. "It happened! It happened again!" He hands over the storybook page to David. Michael, Karley, and Avia walk up to get a better look.

"Snow, look at this." David shows Snow the pages.

"It's Neal." Snow smiles as the sight of her son.

"Why did you write this?" David asks Nick, as he hands Emma one of the pages for herself and Avia to look at.

"It's like before." Nick tells him. "I didn't, or I just don't remember. It just wrote itself. Like it does."

"'The infant son of Snow White and Prince Charming looked up at the tiny glass unicorns as they stirred by the wind.'" Emma reads. "'But on this night, he didn't hear the chime of the crystal. Instead, he heard the voices of his mother, Snow White, and his father, Prince Charming.'" Avia looks at her parents tearful smiles. "'They sang a lullaby until he fell asleep as soundly as if he were in their arms.'"

"It worked." Avia smiles at her parents. "He heard you."

Snow sighs, relieved, as she grabs Emma and Avia's hands into her own. "He heard us." She whispers.

"Thanks, Nick." David says, gratefully.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I am really ready to get back home to my family - " Snow looks at her daughters. " - my whole family. No more waiting. We can save ourselves." She says, confidently. "We're going to take down Hades, and we're going to do it now." 

* * *

In the middle the main street, near the fallen clock tower, Hades appears to be waiting himself. He looks out into the street with a look of determination. 

* * *

Oz / Many Years Ago...

Zelena has returned to Emerald City and is making her way back through her palace.

"There you are." She exclaims, finding Hades setting up a rather fancy table. "What's this?"

As Hades holds out two candles, he gives her a smile before blowing on the candles to make them light. "Dinner. To celebrate."

"You saw?" Zelena assumes, gleefully.

"Of course I saw. You were wonderful. I knew you'd succeed." He walks over to one of the chairs. "Come. Sit."

Zelena walks up, joining him at the table. "So is this also a farewell dinner before you return?" She asks, somberly.

"No. I'm not going back to the Underworld, Zelena."

"But you said you needed - " The Wicked Witch then realizes what this means, and smiles. "Oh."

"Yes." Hades confirms.

"So, you think that you and me are - "

"True love." Zelena looks up at the man. "You can't tell me you don't feel something, too."

Zelena smiles, standing up to face him. "Yes, but we just met."

"I know, I know." Hades helps her sit back down before he kneels down in front of her. "But when we were on that bicycle - " He takes her hand. " - and I had my arms around you, I felt something I haven't felt in eons. My - " He sighs. " - My heart fluttered. Just for a moment. And I truly believe once we kiss my heart will start again. I'll be free. And we can be together."

Zelena starts to believe this at first, but when Hades begins to lean in for a kiss, she backs away. "No!" She exclaims, standing up and walking away.

"No?" Hades questions, puzzled. "What?"

"How could I be so stupid!?"

"What - What are you talking about?"

Zelena chuckles. "I almost believed you."

"It's the truth. I promise!"

"You want me to kiss you to free you from the Underworld! And then you'll have the power to steal this brain and enact my time-travel spell - for you! And only you!" Zelena sighs in disbelief. "Because that's what I would do." She admits.

"No."

"You want revenge and until you get it, you will never be satisfied." Zelena continues to convince herself. "You need this spell. You need to go back to beat your brother, just like I need to go back to beat my sister! Love is not enough!"

"No, Zelena." Hades continues to try and convince Zelena that she is wrong. "I don't want that anymore. I want you." He walks closer to her as she looks away. "I love you."

But Zelena shakes her head, allowing her tears to fall. "No one could love me." She looks up, glaring at Hades. "But if you did, you wouldn't want to take away my best chance at revenge." Hades looks down, shamefully. "Go back to your brimstone. I never want to see your face again."

Hades, who is now angry, backs away, narrowing his eyes at the Wicked Witch. "You will regret this, Zelena."

He then disappears in a puff of blue smoke, leaving Zelena to wonder just that. 

* * *

Underworld / Present...

Still on Main Street, Hades is still standing when a voice calls out to him.

"Hello, Hades." Through the fog, Hades watches as Zelena limps towards him.

"Zelena." He begins to walk towards her. "You know, I was looking for you."

"You were looking for my baby." She points out. "I was just a happy accident."

"Yes." Hades chuckles. "Yes, you were. But when I heard you fell through my little portal I really was looking for you."

"I know. I thought I'd make it easy. I know that you want my child for your time-travel spell." She says, furiously. "If you touch her, I will demolish you!" Zelena raises her hand to form magic.

But Hades stops her. "There's no need for that. I wouldn't hurt you. I never would've hurt you." Zelena lowers her hand. "That's the thing about true love. It endures. It can't be broken."

Zelena shakes her head, tearfully. "What? So, sending Rumplestiltskin after my daughter had nothing to do with revenge on your brother?"

"Zelena - " Hades sighs. " - I was trying to rescue her from those miserable heroes for you. I didn't know you were there."

Zelena smiles, shaking her head in disbelief. "Despite everything I've done, you've loved me all this time?"

Hades laughs. "Look around you. I mean, aren't you curious why this - this place looks like Storybrooke?" Zelena looks around. "I did it for you! I saw how much you wanted to cast the Dark Curse to get everything your sister had."

"You made me my very own Storybrooke?"

Hades laughs. "I gave you what you wanted, what she had. It's not perfect." He admits. "The Underworld is a place of - " He looks at the broken clock tower. " - well, destruction. Despite my best intentions, things don't grow here. They decay. But it's our decay. Zelena - " He approaches closer to the emotional Wicked Witch. " - wouldn't it be nice to not be alone anymore?" He asks, taking her hand. After all these years, I still choose you. What better revenge is there than having it all?"

Zelena chuckles, tearfully. "But I had it all. And then I gave them back my baby because I thought that you wanted to hurt her!"

"Well, then, we'll just have to go back and get her, won't we?"

As much as Zelena knows now that Hades truly loves her, she still couldn't trust him. "No!" She exclaims, backing away. "No! I want to trust you. I do."

"But you still can't. I understand."

"I'm sorry." Zelena cries. "It's too much. I will get my daughter back. And I'll do it all on my own." She then turns around and begins to walk away.

"April 15th." Hades calls out, stopping her.

Zelena turns around to face him with a look of confusion. "What?"

"Your birthday." He reveals what she's wanted to learn all her life. "Just thought you might want to know."

"How do you know that?"

"Tortured it out of a miller's daughter." He chuckles. "Don't worry. I took care of her, too. For you." He walks closer to her. "I know you don't need me. You don't need anyone. But if you change your mind and decide you want me, I'll be waiting for you at home. Just like I always have."

Hades then poofs away in a cloud of blue smoke, leaving Zelena to look around and find herself, once again, alone.


End file.
